Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread
by PyroMystic
Summary: "Benarkah itu? Aku ada... untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan terus disayanginya? Tapi... kenapa aku? Aku kan tidak bisa membalasnya..." THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET! Sequel to 'Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame'. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Prolog: Stars Never Lie

Yeaaaahhhh! Akhirnya kita mulai lagi, sodara! Kangenkah sodara pada saya dan cerita saya (yang asli cacad ini)? XDDDD

Jadi, ini bagian keduanya...

Sebelum baca, coba lihat genre-nya baik-baik... sudah?... baca lagi... Nah, genrenya sekarang FANTASY dan ROMANCE. Beda sama bagian satu. FANTASY, sodara. FANTASY. Jadi kalo banyak hal yang bermau magic2 n mistik2, ya jangan heran lha wong emang ini sudah jadi cerita FANTASY... Hmmm... tapi Fantasy di sini bukan kayak fantasynya dongen2... kira2 Fantasynya kayak Kingdom Hearts Universe getu... ^^ hehehe...

BTW, ini proolognya dulu... dan langsung muncul para orang Shu. Hmmm... ini bagi yang *ehm* sudah merasa ingin melihat chara dari Shu... *ehm* (nyindir...) *dinuklir* XDDDD

Now, Happy reading! ^^ (moga2 tidak mengecewakan...)

BTW, di bagian ini aja belum2 udah banyak PENGUNGKAPAN MISTERI! Jadi bacanya jangan bingung, ya... ^^

* * *

**Gunung Ding Jun**

Pang Tong tidak henti-hentinya memandangi langit malam yang cerah itu dengan dahi berkerut. Tangannya di bawah dagu, kelihatan sekali kalau ia sedang berpikir keras saat melihat bintang-bintang itu. Sesekali disapukannya padangan ke hamparan langit berwarna hitam beludru, tetapi matanya tetap terfokus ke sebuah bintang. Bintang itu adalah bintang yang terindah dan paling terang yang pernah ia lihat. Bintang itu tidak berkelip, tetapi terus memancarkan cahaya yang konstan, tidak meredup.

"Ini aneh..." Gumam penasihat Shu itu.

"Ada apa, Penasihat Pang?"

Pang Tong menoleh ke belakang saat seorang jendral tua menghampirinya. Rupanya veteran Huang Zhong. Pang Tong pun menjawab pertanyaannya sambil mengembalikan pandangannya ke bintang itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Jendral Huang." Jawabnya. "Tetapi coba kau lihat bintang itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk.

Huang Zhong mengamatinya sekilas. "Iya, aku pun sudah sering melihatnya." Jawabnya. "Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, kurang lebih tujuh belas sampai delapan belas tahun bintang itu tidak pernah tidak bersinar pada malam hari. Hanya saja, tempat bintang itu berada-lah yang berbeda."

"Aku pun menyadarinya." Kata Pang Tong. "Kupikir lima bulan yang lalu kulihat bintang itu masih di sebelah timur, di daerah Kerajaan Wu, tetapi sekarang bintang itu sudah berada di utara, Kerajaan Wei."

Setelah itu, keheningan-lah yang mengisi udara malam. Sampai tiba-tiba Pang Tong bertanya lagi. "Jendral Huang, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Phoenix?"

"Phoenix..." Jendral tua itu mengulanginya. "Siapa di Shu ini yang tidak mengenal Phoenix? Bukankah Phoenix itu, FengHuang, sudah dinanti-nantikan China sejak dulu?"

"Benar." Pang Tong mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Bintang itu adalah bintang yang menunjukkan keberadaa Phoenix." Mendengar ini, Huang Zhong langsung menoleh. "Bintang yang tidak akan kehilangan cahayanya, yang akan selalu bersinar. Aku sering membaca teks-teks kuno, dan bintang adalah seperti suatu pesan dari Tian tentang apapun, termasuk Phoenix."

"Tapi jika begitu..." Huang Zhong menyela. "Bukankah seharusnya bintang itu ada dua? Yang satu melambangkan Feng dan yang satu Huang? Kalau hanya ada satu bintang, siapa yang sebenarnya dilambangkan?"

Penasihat Shu itu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi ingatkah kau tentang legenda itu?" Veteran tua itu mengangguk. "Aku hanya merasa... bintang itu adalah milik Feng, bukan Huang. Mengapa? Begini, legenda itu mengatakan Huang diculik oleh T'an Mo dan membawanya ke dunia manusia, sekaligus membujuk manusia untuk melawan Feng yang kemudian turun untuk mencari Huang. Jika begitu, bukankah yang bertemu dengan para manusia itu secara langsung adalah Feng dan bukan Huang? Siapakah yang kepadanya manusia memulai perang? Feng, bukan?" Sekali lagi Huang Zhong mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, logikanya, jika Phoenix itu turun untuk membawa kedamaian, bukankah berarti yang kita temui nantinya adalah Feng? Sementara Huang, saat dia berada 'bersama' Feng, dia akan menjadi satu dalam bintang itu. Tetapi jika dia 'terpisah', maka bintang itu seratus persen adalah yang menunjukkan keberadaan Feng."

"Apakah 'bersama' di sini maksudmu adalah berada di tempat yang sama?" Tanya Huang Zhong.

Pang Tong menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya. "'Bersama' bukan hanya dalam artian berada di tempat yang sama. Phoenix itu, mereka dua tetapi selalu harmonis, sehati dan sepikir, memiliki kehendak yang sama. Tetapi jika suatu saat salah satu melenceng atau berbeda dari yang lain, saat itulah mereka tidak lagi dikatakan 'bersama'. Itulah yang akan terjadi pada Huang kalau ia 'terpisah' dari Feng. Keduanya sama-sama bercahaya, tetapi jika Huang sampai terlepas dari Feng, maka seperti bintang itu, ia pun akan kehilangan cahayanya. Tetapi bintang milik Feng masih akan bersinar."

Huang Zhong mengerutkan dahi sambil tetap memandang bintang itu. "Kenapa bisa demikian...?"

Sampai di situlah percakapan mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Saat mereka berbalik, rupanya pendatang baru itu adalah rekan mereka yang lain. Seorang jendral muda yang membawa tombak di tangannya. Baju besi yang dikenakannya itu kelihatan semakin berkilat-kilat di tengah kegelapan.

"Zhao Yun, kau rupanya." Huang Zhong menyapa jendral muda itu dengan senyum.

Zhao Yun membungkuk memberi hormat. "Daerah ini sudah kupatrol. Tidak ada jejak mata-mata atau pasukan dari Wei. Bahkan hari ini benar-benar tenang, bandit dan rampok tidak terlihat sama sekali." Jelasnya, kemudian segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dari tadi kulihat anda berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius."

Penasihat Shu itulah yang mengangguk. "Benar, Zhao Yun, kami sedang mengamati bintang Phoenix itu."

Mata Zhao Yun mengikuti arah kemana jari Pang Tong menunjuk. Ia melihat bintang yang terang itu, tetapi reaksinya berbeda dari Pang Tong dan Huang Zhong. Kalau kedua orang itu tersenyum dan memandang dengan mata bersinar seperti melihat harapan baru, Zhao Yun malah sebaliknya. "Apa memang benar Phoenix akan datang untuk menghentikan segala perang di China ini dan membawa kedamaian?" Tanyanya pesimis. "Apa bukannya bintang itu sebenarnya bintang biasa, tetapi kebetulan bisa bersinar lebih terang?"

Tak ayal lagi Huang Zhong dan Pang Tong saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan Zhao Yun yang meruntuhkan harapan itu. "Tentu saja, Zhao Yun. Dia akan datang. Bukankah orang-orang di China ini sudah menunggunya ribuan tahun lamanya?"

"Justru karena itulah, Penasihat Pang." Balas Zhao Yun. "Kedatangannya sudah dinanti-nantikan ribuan tahun, tetapi dia tidak pernah datang. Bukankah itu seperti penantian yang sia-sia? Lagipula..." Zhao Yun dengan hati-hati mengucapakannya agar tidak menyinggung kedua rekannya itu. "... bagaimana caranya kita menemukan mereka? Kudengar mereka sama saja dengan manusia biasa."

"Kau benar, Zhao Yun." Jawab Pang Tong. "Mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan kita."

"Dan karena itulah kupikir ini mustahil." Potong Zhao Yun. "Menurut Legenda, Penasihat Pang, manusia sudah melawan Feng saat dia mencari Huang. Jadi, untuk apa dia datang kembali lagi? Membawa kedamaian? Aku rasa jika legenda itu tidak bohong, yang akan terjadi sekarang adalah kejadian itu terulang lagi."

"Maksudmu..."

"Yah, kita pasti akan sulit menerimanya." Jawab Zhao Yun sambil mengangkat bahu. "Terutama jika dia cuma manusia. Bagaimana kita bisa membedakannya dengan manusia biasa? Aku pun pasti akan sulit untuk percaya." Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Lain ceritanya jika dia datang dalam wujudnya sebagai Phoenix. Mungkin kita akan lebih mudah percaya."

"Jadi sebenarnya pertanyaanmu adalah," Pang Tong menyimpulkan. "Kau ingin tahu apa perbedaan Phoenix dan manusia biasa, begitu?"

Zhao Yun berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Itu aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Pang Tong sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi yang pasti adalah, dia akan datang, dan dalam wujud apapun itu kita pasti tahu apakah dia itu Phoenix atau bukan."

"Begitu..." Zhao Yun tidak lagi menutup-nutupi keragu-raguannya. "Kupikir dari antara kita bertiga, akulah yang paling meragukan hal itu. Jangan salah, aku percaya pada legenda itu, tapi yang tidak bisa aku percaya adalah Phoenix yang berwujud manusia itu."

Yang mengagetkan, Huang Zhong tiba-tiba saja tertawa sambil menepuk punggung jendral muda itu. "Kau bilang begitu, Zhao Yun. Tapi kurasa justru jika Feng itu menjumpai kita bertiga – yang aku sangat yakini – kaulah yang paling pertama akan bertemu dengannya." Zhao Yun mengangkat alias karena merasa lucu bercampur kaget dengan perkataan yang ia anggap candaan itu. "Dan dengan kata lain, aku merasa kau-lah yang akan paling percaya padanya, dan bahkan mungkin kau akan hidup sangat dekat dengan Phoenix itu."

Zhao Yun hanya menyangkalnya dalam bibir saja. "Itu mustahil terjadi." Tetapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya yang dipenuhi awan keragu-raguan, ia berharap perkataan Huang Zhong itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cheng Du, Ibukota Shu**

"Perdana Mentri, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Jiang Wei, seorang ahli strategi muda merangkap jendral, berpamitan pada gurunya yang adalah perdana mentri Shu itu sendiri. Ia terus menunduk, berusaha menutup-nutupi wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Zhuge Liang, ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu untuk pergi.

Zhuge Liang akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari langit malam yang bertaburan bintang itu. ia memandang muridnya lekat-lekat sebelum bertanya. "Kau akan pulang ke Tian Shui. Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

Sampai di situ langkah Jiang Wei berhenti. "Keadaannya semakin parah, Perdana Mentri." Jawab Jiang Wei dengan suara rendah. "Sudah beberapa bulan lamanya dia sakit dan tidak sembuh-sembuh. Bahkan tabib pun tidak tahu apa penyakitnya. Mungkin dia akan mati besok, atau minggu depan. Tapi mungkin dia bisa hidup lebih lama, sampai..."

Melihat Jiang Wei yang tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Zhuge Liang kembali menatap bintang-bintang itu sambil berjalan mendekati muridnya. "Kau lihat, Jiang Wei, bintang Phoenix sekarang ada di sebelah utara. Tak lama kemudian dia pasti akan tiba di Shu. Penantian kita tidak akan lama lagi."

Sangat berbeda dari respon yang diharapkan Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei malah mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian berbalik dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kekecewan. Air mata sekarang tersembul keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Tetapi sampai sekarang kita belum melihatnya!" Seru Jiang Wei dalam kefrutrasiannya. "Dan kita juga tidak tahu apa dia akan datang atau tidak! Sejak beribu-ribu tahun lalu nenek moyang kita sudah menunggunya dan dia tetap saja tidak datang! Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa pada zaman kita ini dia akan sungguh-sungguh datang?"

"Jiang Wei," Suara Zhuge Liang tetap tenang seperti biasa. "Kau tidak lihat bintang Phoenix itu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali dia pasti akan datang dan kita pasti akan berjumpa dengannya, hanya kapan itu saja permasalahannya. Apa kau percaya kalau kau bertemu dengannya, ibumu akan selamat? Bahkan tidak hanya itu, seluruh China akan kembali melihat kedamaian?"

"Aku percaya dengan itu! Tapi," Jiang Wei membantah. "Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ibuku sekarang sedang sakit? Kedamaian di China datangnya bisa kapan saja! Tapi ibuku mungkin hanya punya waktu sedikit! Kenapa sekarang dia tidak datang?"

Muridnya itu tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyeka matanya yang basah, tetapi toh air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir. Zhuge Liang tidak bisa apa-apa selain memberinya harapan. Itu saja. "Ibumu tidak akan meninggal, Jiang Wei." Kata Zhuge Liang. "Ia tidak akan menutup mata sebelum kau bisa melihat Phoenix itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri dan percaya. Dengan kata lain..." Zhuge Liang memberikan seulas senyum penuh kepastian pada Jiang Wei. "... ibumu akan sembuh begitu kau bertemu dengan Phoenix yang telah ditunggu itu."

Jiang Wei merasa ada secercah harapan baru bagi kesembuhan ibunya, tetapi tidak bertahan lama sampai ia membuang muka dari gurunya itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin, Perdana Mentri? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Zhuge Liang menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak punya bukti yang bisa kutunjukkan padamu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti adalah dia akan datang, dan tidak akan mengecewakan orang yang mengharapkannya." Jawab Zhuge Liang. "Seluruh orang di Shu ini sudah berharap dan menantikannya sejak dahulu. Khususnya kau, Jiang Wei. Bahkan sebelum ibumu jatuh sakit pun, kau sudah menunggunya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang ia tidak datang? Kenapa ibuku sakit?" Tanya Jiang Wei lagi dengan penuh emosi. "Apa harus menunggu sampai ibuku mati dulu baru dia akan datang?"

Zhuge Liang menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang dia tidak akan meninggal sebelum kau bertemu dengan Phoenix." Katanya, masih dengan suara yang sama tenangnya. "Anggaplah penyakit ibumu ini adalah suatu pertanda, Jiang Wei, bahwa Phoenix yang telah dinanti-nantikan itu tidak lama lagi akan datang. Dan dengan sakitnya ibumu ini, mungkin kau akan semakin dapat berharap padanya."

Jiang Wei tidak berkata apa-apa, jadi dia melanjutkan. "Kau tahu mengapa Shu ini begitu suram? Bahkan meskipun memiliki Kaisar yang baik dan bijaksana, tanah yang subur dan tidak akan pernah gagal panen, keamanan dan keadaan yang tenang seperti ini? Kau tahu kenapa, Jiang Wei?" Zhuge Liang tidak menunggu sampai Jiang Wei memberi jawaban sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Karena kita semua, meski berada dalam keadaan yang sangat aman ini, sewaktu-waktu akan terancam dengan segala kekacauan dan perang, kecuali jika Phoenix itu yang akan datang kemari. Maka dari itulah sampai sekarang kita masih menunggu dalam kesuraman, sampai yang kita nantikan akhirnya tiba di depan mata kita."

"Perdana Mentri..." Jiang Wei akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Menurut anda, jika Phoenix itu benar-benar datang, dan jika aku bertemu dengannya, apakah dia akan bersedia menyembuhkan ibuku?"

Sekali lagi Zhuge Liang menatap bintang itu, cukup lama sampai Jiang Wei dibuat penasaran. "Aku yakin benar, Jiang Wei." Katanya. "Bahkan diantara seluruh jendral dan penasihat Shu, termasuk aku yang Perdana Mentri atau Yang Mulia Liu Bei yang adalah Kaisar pun, kurasa kau-lah yang akan pertama kali melihatnya melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Dan kaulah yang paling pertama akan melihat yang kau nanti-nantikan itu datang."

Untuk beberapa saat, Jiang Wei diam membisu. Tetapi ia yakin gurunya itu tidak akan memberinya harapan kosong, apalagi berbohong. Jiang Wei mengangguk mantap, kemudian berlari keluar dari kediaman Perdana Mentri Shu itu dan menunggang kudanya untuk menuju ke Tian Shui.

_Penantian yang panjang akan segera usai..._ pikir Jiang Wei dalam hati sambil memacu kudanya.

* * *

Yahhh... sekian prolog...

BTW, perhatikan kata2 Pang Tong... itu bakal jadi kunci buat chap2 berikutnya...

Now, continue to the next one: _Midnight Silence_


	2. Midnight Silence

Hmmm... sebelum baca, saya mau membagikan pengalaman saya di China...

Jadi, sebenarnya, Lu Xun sama Yangmei sekarang ada di Istana Wei...  
Tapi, saya selalu ngerasa istana Wei tuh kayak Istana di Forbidden City yang super besar itu... wewww... ==a Nah, dan karena itu, bagi yang pernah masuk dan liat2 Forbidden City, pasti bisa lebih menjiwai cerita ini (ealah...) Tapi yang nggak pernah pergi juga jangan kecewa... wkwkwk... XDDDD Nah, dan karena istana Wei ini aku buat mirip Forbidden City yang notabene setiap nama tenpat atawa istana punya nama sendiri2, jadi setiap tempat di Istana Wei di ceritaku ini semuanya juga punya nama tempat... XDDDDD

(betapa bodohnya saya dulu pas nulis Istana Wu nggak ada satupun istana ato kamar ato aula ato apalah itu yang punya nama... m(_ _)m Dui bu qi... Dui bu qi... kapan2 bakal saya ganti kalo saya punya waktu...)

BTW, kali ini akan muncul seorang chara dari WO yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah... (GUESS WHO?) *SPOILER, baca aja sendiri...* jadi jangan kaget, ya... ^^

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, air matamu mengalir deras sampai turun membasahi wajahku. Itulah pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat. Justru apa yang kulihat itu membuatku tidak bisa menutup mataku dengan tenang. Aku berharap, apa mungkin Tian masih memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi? Untuk menghapus airmatamu?

Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang. Yang pasti aku sedang berjalan, tetapi apa gunanya itu kalau aku tidak sedang kemanapun? Tempat itu gelap, hampir tidak ada cahaya di dalamnya. Aku tahu, kau pasti benci tempat seperti ini, kan? Untung saja aku yang berada di tempat ini sekarang, bukan kau. Lantai yang kupijak seperti lantai kaca yang indah, yang tidak akan pernah berakhir sepanjang apapun aku sudah berjalan.

Apakah kau melihatku sekarang?

Sebab tempat dengan atap sehitam langit malam ini sekarang tiba-tiba bertabur bintang. Dan bintang itu adalah airmatamu yang tidak bisa kau bendung lagi. Apa kau melihatku saat ini? Dan karena itukah kau menangis? Kalau begitu, jangan melihatku. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis. Tenang saja... semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kau harus sadar, tubuhku ini tidak punya sayap. Aku tidak akan pernah terbang meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak perlu takut. Pada saat tanganmu tidak lagi menyentuhku, bukan berarti aku tidak bersamamu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, dan dimanapun aku, jangan pernah berpikir aku membiarkanmu seorang diri.

Tapi... akulah yang sendirian sekarang.

Sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku. Suara itu asing sekali, tetapi seolah aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin membuat cinta menjadi bahagia dan manis."

Aku menoleh.

"Tetapi ada kau harus sadar bahwa cinta itu hanyalah ujian yang berat yang harus kau lalui."

Mata violet menatap lurus ke arahku.

Aku tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki di depanku ini. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu, senada dengan jubah panjangnya. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang tongkat. Penampilannya sederhana, tetapi dia punya aura yang sangat kuat yang menyelimutinya. Aku teringat dengan sejarah yang pernah kubaca mengenai Siluman Rubah Putih dan Penasihat Jiang. Melihat orang ini, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat akan penasihat yang berhasil mengalahkan Siluman Rubah Putih itu dan membawanya ke akhirat untuk diadili. Tetapi kejadian itu sudah berlangsung ribuan tahun lalu, dan seharusnya Penasihat Jiang sudah meninggal sekarang.

Tetapi, apa benar yang kulihat sekarang ini adalah Penasihat Jiang itu? Aku punya perasaan begitu, terutama dengan aura kebijaksanaan yang melingkupinya. Wajahnya menjadi muda... apa karena ia mendapatkan kehidupan abadi setelah membantu Langit mengalahkan Siluman Rubah Putih?

Tanpa sadar kepalaku mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya. Tetapi selain itu aku membuka mulutku untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lamanya berdiam diri. "Siapa kau?" Tanyaku dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

Dia membungkuk dengan sikap hormat padaku, baru sesudah itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku adalah abdi Langit. Namaku Jiang Ziya atau Jiang Taigong, biasa disebut Taigong Wang."

Abdi Langit. Ternyata benar dia mendapatkan tugas itu sesudah berhasil mengalahkan Siluman Rubah Putih. Dan dari situlah ia mendapatkan kehidupan abadinya sehingga ia sama sekali tidak terlihat tua. Tetapi sampai disitu, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Feng," Panggilnya lagi. Aku tidak tahu ia memanggil siapa, tetapi berhubung yang ada di tempat ini hanya aku saja, aku merasa dia sedang memanggilku. Bukannya menyampaikan sesuatu yang serius, dia malah tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku hanya merasa aneh melihatmu tidak seperti biasanya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, meskipun sebagian perkataan itu tidak aku mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi sepertinya aku bisa mempercayainya. "Taigong Wang," Aku menyebut namanya untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi kalau kata-katanya itu benar, berarti mungkin aku pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. "Aku bukan Feng." Sangkalku

Taigong Wang sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar perkataan itu. Jadi aku melanjutkan. "Aku hanya diberikan kekuatannya, bukan '_aku adalah dia_'."

Tongkat yang ia pegang sekarang ia mainkan sendiri, sambil menjawab pertanyaanku. "Manusia memang sering salah mengartikan itu." Katanya. "Mereka bilang seseorang akan 'diberi' kekuatan Feng dan Huang. Tetapi hanya sedikit sekali yang tahu sebenarnya."

"Jadi maksudmu..." Aku bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku adalah Feng?"

Dia hanya mengangguk ringan seolah itu adalah kabar biasa saja. Seolah dia mengatakan bahwa matahari terbit di sebelah timur.

"Dua tetapi satu. Kau adalah Feng, dan Feng adalah kau." Jelas Taigong Wang. "Kau adalah Feng sebagai manusia. Apa kau tidak tahu? Phoenix itu adalah makhluk akhirat yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilihat atau ditemui siapapun. Kalau bisa pun, tidak akan yang berani padanya." Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Tongkatnya itu bersentuhan dengan lantai kaca setiap langkah yang ia jalani. "Saat ini, kau adalah manusia yang adalah Feng itu sendiri. Kau bukan pemilik kekuatannya, kau juga bukan titisannya, tetapi kau adalah Feng itu sendiri."

Aku terkejut. Terlalu terkejut sampai tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulutku. Jadi apa yang dikatakan T'an Mo waktu itu memang benar.

"Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Huang." Sambungnya lagi.

"Katakan kalau itu bohong." Kataku tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, harus tertawa atau menangis, harus lega atau kecewa.

Taigong Wang menatapku lagi, kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Aku bersumpah demi Langit aku tidak berbohong, terutama pada kau, Feng."

Dalam suaranya ada kejujuran dan kesungguhan. Aku tahu dia tidak bohong. Dan lagi, kenapa dia harus membohongiku? Apa ada untungnya dia melakukan itu? Hanya saja... kata-katanya itu terlalu tidak masuk akal. Aku pun akhirnya membantah pernyataan itu. "Lalu... bagaimana saat pertama kali aku diserang Phoenix..."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Taigong Wang sudah menyela. "Sudah kubilang. Kau dan dia adalah dua, tetapi satu. Kau adalah Feng, dan Feng adalah kau."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau _belum_ mengerti." Dia mengoreksi kata-kataku.

Sesulit apapun kenyataan itu kuterima, aku tahu kata-katanya itu benar adanya. Tapi, apa akan mengubah sesuatu? Lalu kenapa kalau aku Feng? Dan kalau Yangmei adalah Huang? Antara 'memiliki kekuatan mereka' dan 'adalah mereka sendiri', apa bedanya?

"Kau tetap Lu Xun." Katanya sekali lagi. "Tetapi kau juga adalah Feng."

Itulah yang dikatakannya.

"Lalu?"

Dia terdiam, seolah memintaku menjelaskan maksud pertanyaanku. Aku mengulanginya. "Lalu apa perbedaannya?"

"Perbedaannya adalah..." Jawab Taigong Wang. "kau belum boleh _kembali_ sebelum tugasmu selesai. Tugasmu jauh lebih berat daripada sekedar menjaga dan melindungi Huang, atau yang sekarang kau kenal dengan nama Yangmei."

_Kembali_... itu katanya. "Aku memang tidak sedang kembali kemanapun." Sahutku.

Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sedang berjalan kembali."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dengan sebuah pertanyaan itu, akhirnya dia mengakuinya. "Aku adalah abdi Langit yang membawa jiwa-jiwa ke akhirat, atau membawa ke dunia." Jawabnya tegas. "Tetapi aku tidak punya kuasa apapun untuk membawa atau mengusirmu. Yang aku ingin katakan padamu adalah, sekarang belum waktunya untuk pulang."

Jadi, aku bisa bertemu dengan Yangmei lagi?

"Kembalilah kemana kau seharusnya berada."

Aku bisa bersamanya lagi.

Tetapi Taigong Wang seolah tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Tapi, Feng, aku harus mengingatkanmu sekali lagi bahwa tujuanmu bukan saja untuk menyelamatkan Huang, tetapi juga..."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sebagai Feng, tugasku memang bukan hanya menyelamatkan Huang yang adalah Yangmei sekarang. Namun pada saat yang sama, aku harus melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan Phoenix sekarang. Aku yang sekarang tahu apa tujuanku. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan sudah jelas di depan mataku, hanya tinggal menjalaninya saja. "...membawa kedamaian ke China."

Sekali lagi Taigong Wang tersenyum. "Kau bisa melakukannya?" Tetapi dia cepat-cepat meralat pertanyaannya. "Maaf, aku tahu kau bisa, Feng. Bahkan meskipun sebagai manusia."

Perkataannya itu... aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi sepertinya sesuatu di dalam diriku terbangun. Aku kali ini menjawabnya, bukan hanya sebagai Lu Xun lagi tetapi sebagai Feng. Dan mulailah aku menyadarinya dengan pasti sekarang. Aku bukan pemilik kekuatan Feng, bukan juga titsannya, tetapi aku adalah dia sendiri.

"Taigong Wang, justru aku akan bisa melakukannya ketika aku hidup sebagai manusia."

Sebaris pernyataan itu menimbulkan reaksi terkejut darinya. Tetapi ia membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman yakin. Dia percaya akan kata-kataku. "Sebagai manusia atau sebagai Phoenix, kau tetap sama saja. Tidak berubah."

Entah apa yang tidak berubah dariku, dia tidak menjelaskannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali," Kataku padanya. "setelah aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan aku pasti akan berhasil."

Dengan begitu aku berbalik pergi. Aku belum selesai. Ada banyak hal yang masih belum kukerjakan...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mataku terbuka perlahan.

Entah berapa lama aku sudah tertidur, tetapi sesudah pertemuanku dengan Taigong Wang di tempat tak bernama itu, aku merasa sudah bertahun-tahun lewat. Kepalaku sedikit pening, tetapi ini tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa ngantuk setelah tidur panjang. Sebelum aku membuka mata, aku hanya melihat pandanganku yang kabur dipenuhi cahaya warna-warni sebelum akhirnya lingkunganku menjadi jelas sepenuhnya.

Tubuhku ternyata terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Kupikir setelah semua kejadian ini, aku akan mati, atau masih tetap seekor kucing. Namun alangkah kaget dan senangnya aku saat melihat tubuhku kembali menjadi manusia. Tidak hanya itu, aku menemukan diriku dibalut baju tidur yang lembut, tubuhku diselimuti selimut hangat di atas pembaringan yang nyaman. Aku bingung, apakah aku sudah di Wu sekarang?

Tapi aku ingat benar dimana aku sekarang. Ini Wei, bukan Wu.

Heran, kenapa orang-orang Wei itu bisa berbaik hati padaku? Kukira jika mereka berhasil menangkapku, mereka akan memasukkanku dalam penjara, atau mungkin akan langsung membunuhku. Mungkinkah... ini karena Yangmei? Atau lebih buruk lagi... mereka sudah tahu aku ini Feng?

Pikiran itu sirna ketika pandanganku bertemu dengan beberapa orang dayang Wei yang menatapku dengan mata lebar karena terkejut. Saat melihatku, mereka langsung heboh sendiri.

"Cepat! Cepat panggil Yang Mulia Cao Pi kemari!"

Oh, tidak...

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun di sini. Meskipun mereka memperlakukan aku dengan segala kenyamanan ini, aku tahu mereka tetap menganggapku sebagai tahanan. Jadi aku hanya duduk sambil memandangi lantai, sementara dayang-dayang itu lagi-lagi sibuk sendiri melakukan tugasnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik satu sama lain sambil melirik ke arahku sekali-sekali.

Kupandangi ruangan dimana aku berada sekarang. Kamar ini luas, mungkin dua kali lebih luas daripada kamarku dulu di istana Wu di Jian Ye. Dekorasinya indah, ada berbagai hiasan yang digantung di lantai, juga vas-vas indah yang mahal di sudut-sudut ruangan. Antara ruang dalam dan ruang luar dipisahkan oleh tirai kain yang tipis selain selambu-selambu pembaringan. Sebuah meja dengan segala perabotnya ada tepat di pusat ruang luar itu.

Tidak berapa lama, Cao Pi, dengan Sima Yi yang selalu mengekor dibelakangnya, masuk ke kamarku. Aku menatap mereka sekilas. Mereka sepertinya senang melihatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang meski aku kembali jadi manusia.

"Lihat ini..." Ini dia. Mereka mulai mengejekku lagi. Dan aku... aku hanya bisa menerima itu tanpa membalas. "Kucing kecil ini sudah bangun sekarang."

Sima Yi tertawa mendengar perkataan pangerannya. Bagiku, tidak ada yang lucu dalam kata-katanya. "Sayang dia bukan kucing lagi sekarang." Aku membuang muka melihat senyum mengejeknya itu. "Pus... pus... meow..."

Saat melakukan itu, mereka kelihatannya puas sekali. Mereka tertawa menang saat melihatku hanya bisa mendesah dalam kekalahan. Benar, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?

"Mungkin dia sedih kehilangan majikannya..." Ejek Cao Pi lagi.

Benar! Bagaimana dengan Yangmei? Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke arahnya. Mataku melebar oleh kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Melihat ini, seringai mereka semakin lebar saja. "Mana Meimei? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Cao Pi menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada congkak, seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ia terdengar seperti merendahkanku. "Meimei... Meimei...! Dengar, sekarang kau tidak boleh memanggilnya Meimei lagi. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilnya Selir Muda Sun." Aku terkejut mendengar ini. Rupanya Yangmei benar-benar bersedia menikahi bajingan Wei ini. "Dia sudah menjadi istriku sekarang, Lu Xun."

"Istri..." Aku mengulang kata-kata itu lagi. Yangmei... kenapa dia harus menjadi istri orang sejahat Cao Pi? Dia pantas memilih siapapun untuk menjadi suaminya. "Kau memaksanya, kan? Kau hanya memiliki tubuh tapi bukan hatinya." Balasku dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan melupakanmu, Lu Xun." Ujar Cao Pi lagi. "Kalau setiap hari dia tidak kuizinkan bertemu denganmu, pasti dia akan melupakanmu. Setiap hari dia hanya akan melihatku saja."

"Melihatmu akan membuatnya muntah." Aku tersenyum sekilas saat membalas perkataannya. "Kau kira dia hanya akan semudah itu melupakanku hanya demi kau?"

Aku yakin benar akan hal ini. Jadi aku mengatakannya dengan keyakinan penuh. Cao Pi sepertinya tahu perkataanku benar, dan dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tinjunya tanpa melayangkannya karena marah. "Kalau seandainya Yangmei tidak memintaku untuk tidak melukaimu, kau pasti sudah tinggal onggokan daging sekarang."

Yangmei? Jadi... Cao Pi tidak membunuhku sekarang karena Yangmei menyuruhnya begitu? Jadi, demi itukah dia setuju menikahi Cao Pi? Agar aku bisa hidup? Yangmei... tanpa kusadari dia semakin cerdik. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, aku senang sekali. Dia berusaha menyelamatku. Dia menyayangiku juga. "Kalau begitu, benarlah perkataanku." Aku mengatakannya pada Cao Pi dengan suara menantang. "Dia masih belum bisa melupakanku. Bahkan tujuannya sebenarnya menikahimu adalah supaya aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

Cao Pi tersenyum mengejek. "Dan kau kira itu akan berlangsung lama? Tidak. Kau kira kau bisa melakukan sesuatu sekarang? Jangan karena kau boleh tinggal di tempat sebagus ini dan bukan penjara, kau bisa berlaku seenaknya. Kau disini hanya seperti tahanan saja, dan untuk selamanya kau tidak akan kuizinkan bertemu Yangmei."

Aku memicingkan mata, menatapnya dengan tajam. Kata-katanya memang benar. "Asal masih bisa hidup, tidak ada satu hal pun yang tidak mungkin." Balasku. "Dengar, Cao Pi. Sekarang wujudku sudah bukan kucing lagi. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan membawa Yangmei pergi dari sisimu. Aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkannya sendirian bersamamu." Aku mengatakannya dengan nada mengancam, tetapi ini bukan sekedar ancaman. Ini janji, baik untuk diriku, Cao Pi, dan juga untuk Yangmei dimanapun ia berada sekarang.

Perkataanku ini membuat Cao Pi melayangkan tangannya ke wajahku. Aku tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kalau aku sudah pernah mengalami siksaan yang lebih parah, untuk apa aku takut hanya dengan satu tamparan dari Cao Pi saja? Pangeran Wei itu mendaratkan satu tamparan di pipiku, tetapi aku tahu benar untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa selain tetap menatapnya dengan tajam. Ini mumbuat Cao Pi akan menamparku lagi. Nyaris.

Sima Yi-lah yang menghentikannya. "Yang Mulia! Selir Muda Yangmei bilang anda tidak boleh menyakitinya, kalau tidak ia tidak akan memberikan kekuatannya pada kita."

"Anjing Wu ini masih belum mengaku kalah..." Geramnya marah. Ia menghentikan serangannya saat mendengar peringatan Sima Yi. Akhirnya ia menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkanku dengan langkah lebar, diikuti Sima Yi. Pintu dibanting keras-keras sebelum aku menemukan ketenanganku lagi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Aku benar-benar seperti burung dalam sangkar. Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagiku, toh siapa juga yang ingin keluar dari kamar ini dan bertemu dengan orang-orang Wei itu? Tapi hal ini menjadi masalah ketika aku tidak dapat lagi bertemu dengan Lu Xun. Lagipula, Cao Pi sudah merencanakan semuanya. Berhubung istana Wei ini sangat luas, ia menyiapkan kamar untukku di sebelah paling ujung selatan, sementara kamar Lu Xun di ujung utara.

Sampai sekarang kata-katanya itu masih terekam di kepalaku.

"_Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya."_

"_APA? Kenapa begitu?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kau akan segera melupakannya kalau kau tidak melihatnya lagi."_

"_Kau kira semudah itu membuatku melupakannya? Aku cinta setengah mati pada Lu Xun! begitu juga Lu Xun! Kalau bukan aku yang membawa kami berdua keluar, maka pastilah dia yang akan menyelamatkanku!"_

"_Hmph, kita lihat saja."_

Sesudah itu, dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku kesal bukan main. Tetapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Sedikit saja salah langkah, aku akan membayahakan diriku sendiri dan Lu Xun, entah dimanapun dia sekarang.

Di istana ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang baik. Tidak ada. Mungkin hanya Lu Xun saja satu-satunya manusia yang kuharapkan di tempat asing ini. Dayang-dayang yang seharusnya melayaniku memang menghormatiku sebagai selir muda Cao Pi, tetapi sikap mereka sangat dingin, mungkin karena aku dari Wu. Yah, memang aku musuh mereka, dan aku bangga mengakuinya. Tapi, mungkin dari semua wanita yang ada di istana ini, yang paling kubenci adalah Putri Zhen Ji, istri pertama Cao Pi.

Setiap hari dia selalu datang ke kamarku, menuding dan menuduhku merebut suaminya. Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan orang yang sabar dan sopan santun. Aku adalah Yangmei si _Mei Da Mei Xiao_ – Tidak Tahu Sopan Santun. Jadi, kenapa aku harus diam saja sementara dia mengejekku? Aku selalu, tidak pernah tidak, balas mengejeknya.

Seperti hari ini.

Pintu didobrak keras-keras, dan aku tahu siapa yang akan muncul. Zhen Ji bersama beberapa orang dayangnya. Di tangannya ia menggenggam cambuk yang adalah senjatanya. Hmph, dia kira aku takut dengan senjatanya yang seperti mainan itu? Asal tahu saja, aku juga masih membawa piao di tanganku. Jadi, kalau dia berani melayangkan cambuknya, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan piaoku ke wajahnya yang selalu dia bangga-banggakan karena kecantikkannya itu.

Maaf saja, dia memang cantik, cantik sekali. Tapi Lu Xun pernah berkata aku adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Jadi, menurutku sih, aku tetap gadis yang paling cantik!

"Hmph! Selalu bersembunyi seperti biasa! Dasar Wu pengecut!"

Dia yang memulai. "Hei! Aku dari tadi berdiri di sini terus sampai kakiku kesemutan! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihatku? Dimana matamu memangnya? Di bokong?" Balasku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Aku senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang berkerut karena marah. Dia boleh saja lebih tua dariku tujuh tahun, tapi aku tidak akan kalah dari nenek sihir tua ini.

Dengan langkah lebar dia menghampiriku, dan baru berhenti setelah jarak di antara kami mungkin hanya tinggal selangkah. Matanya menatap lurus ke arahku, begitu juga denganku. "Aku tidak peduli kau sebenarnya Putri di kerajaan Wu. Tapi disini kau cuma selir! Istri muda! Jadi jaga lidahmu itu sebelum aku potong!"

"Potong saja kalau berani!" Tantangku sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Kalau kau ingin kulaporkan pada Cao Pi dan diceraikan."

Sebelum tangan Zhen Ji melayang, kasim-kasim di luar kamarku berseru bersahut-sahutan. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi tiba! Penasihat Sima Yi tiba! Jendral Zhang He tiba!"

Ketiga orang yang disebutkan itu masuk. Bagus, bukan hanya aku berhadapan dengan seorang nenek sihir, tapi aku juga harus menghadapi iblis berjubah pangeran dan pengikutnya yang licik ini... ditambah seorang pengkhianat yang membuatku sampai di istana terkutuk ini. Zhen Ji langsung menekuk lutut dan menunduk dalam-dalam di depan suaminya yang sama brengseknya dengannya. Tapi aku, aku tidak merubah posisi tubuhku sedikitpun. Biar dia tahu bahwa aku tidak semudah itu ditaklukan.

"Yang Mulia..." Zhen Ji memulai. "Ada apa mampir kemari?"

"Ini adalah kamar selirku. Kapanpun aku mampir, bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin, membuatku tersenyum menang sementara Zhen Ji hanya menggertakkan gigi karena marah. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Zhen Ji menggeleng kepala. "Tidak... hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Selir Muda Sun."

"Kau lebih baik jangan bohong, terutama padaku." Cao Pi menatapku seperti menanyakan, tetapi aku langsung membuang muka. Lebih baik bertemu seribu Zhen Ji daripada satu Cao Pi.

"Kau bisanya hanya mengintrograsi orang saja." Sahutku tiba-tiba. "Sekarang gantian aku yang tanya. Barusan kau kemana saja?"

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut. Tapi biarlah. Aku mengulanginya lagi. "Hei! Punya telinga tidak! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

"Heh." Cao Pi tertawa pelan. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi karena kau ingin tahu, akan kuberi tahu." Dia diam sejenak. "Aku baru saja menemui Lu Xun."

Kali ini mataku terbuka lebar. Menemui Lu Xun? Apa maksudnya dengan menemui? Apa lagi yang dilakukannya? Apa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Lu Xun seorang diri tanpa perlu mengganggu atau bahkan menyiksanya? "Kau apakan Lu Xun?" Seruku sambil menerjangnya, nyaris mencekiknya kalau dua orang dayang tidak terlebih dahulu menahanku. "Kalau kau macam-macam padanya, aku..."

Dia memotong ucapanku. "Tentu saja tidak, Yangmei." Jawabnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja."

"Bohong!" Teriakku. "Kau pasti memukulinya lagi seperti biasa kan? Atau setidaknya kau datang cuma untuk mengejek dan mempermalukannya saja! Ya kan?"

Cao Pi berbalik, diikuti Sima Yi dan Zhen Ji. Pangeran Wei brengsek itu tersenyum menang. "Apapun yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu." Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamarku. "Dan sebaiknya yang perbaiki sifatmu yang tidak tahu adat itu. Kami orang-orang Wei punya sopan-santun, tidak seperti orang Wu yang tingkahnya seperti binatang."

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas sebuah kursi sambil menggebrak meja keras-keras. "BAJINGAN!" Seruku tanpa menyadari seseorang masih ada di kamar itu. Zhang He duduk di kursi lain di depanku, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Mau apa kau?" Sentakku. "Cepat pergi!"

Zhang He hanya tersenyum. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Bahkan sampai matipun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Jawabku tegas.

Jendral Wei itu kemudian menyuruh semua orang yang ada di tempat itu untuk keluar. Mungkin dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang rahasia? Dan dia mengusir dayang-dayang supaya tidak ada yang mendengar kami? Setelah hanya kami berdua saja yang ada di ruangan itu, dia melanjutkan. "Dengar. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak sengaja. Aku hanya tahu bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi mencari calon istrinya yang hilang."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku bersumpah." Katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau aku tahu begini cerita aslinya, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya."

"Kau kan musuhku?" Tanyaku padanya. "Jadi kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Sejak zaman dahulu, di China banyak kejadian seperti ini. Saat Liu Bang pada zaman Dinasti Qin kalah perang dari Mao Dun, dia harus menyerahkan putrinya untuk menjadi selir Mao Dun. Kedua belah pihak sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan putri tersebut yang memiliki seorang kekasih, yang cintanya terpaksa putus di tengah jalan hanya karena hal itu." Jelas Zhang He panjang lebar. Entah kenapa cerita itu sangat mirip dengan keadaanku. "Sama denganmu. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana kau bisa dipaksa menikah dengan Cao Pi, tapi aku sangat tidak setuju jika ada orang yang memaksakan kehendak orang lain untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Cinta adalah perasaan yang kuat, dan merebut seorang gadis dari pria yang sebenarnya ia cintai itu sungguh kejam! Karena itulah aku ingin membantumu."

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam sambil mengamati wajahnya. Dia sedang bersungguh-sungguh, dan sepertinya dia tidak akan bohong padaku. "Baiklah." Kataku padanya. "Sekarang bagaimana caranya kau bisa membantuku?"

"Mana bisa aku membantu kalau aku tidak mengerti ceritanya?"

Jadi, aku mulai menceritakan semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir. Sepertinya Zhang He tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mendengarkanku. Dia mengangguk beberapa kali sementara aku bercerita, dan hampir tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Sepertinya susah." Katanya pada akhirnya sesudah aku selesai. "Jadi sekarang kau ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ya! Lebih dari segalanya." Kemudian aku melanjutkan. "Kalau aku bisa bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengatakan banyak hal. Aku mau minta maaf padanya karena selalu membuatnya menderita. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padanya karena sudah berulang kali menyelamatkanku." Aku tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku. Kalau dipikir, apa yang sudah kulakukan untuknya selama ini selain merepotkannya bahkan membuatnya susah terus?

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Zhang He sesudah beberapa saat berpikir. "Mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi aku akan membantumu sebanyak yang aku bisa. Tulislah surat untuknya, lalu titipkan padaku dan aku akan menyerahkannya padanya."

Aku hampir melompat karena girang. Tetapi mungkin karena banyak kali ditipu orang lain, aku jadi lebih waspada, terutama di saat aku tidak sedang bersama Lu Xun. "Apa kau tidak akan membacanya? Apa kau tidak akan menyerahkannya pada Cao Pi bajingan tengik itu?"

Zhang He hampir tertawa mendengar panggilanku pada Cao Pi. "Tidak akan. Kau masih belum percaya?"

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Mungkin kali ini dia bisa dipercaya. Lagipula, waktu itu dia tidak bermaksud jahat, kan? Dia hanya tidak sengaja mengkhianatiku. Jadi, aku langsung mengambil kertas dan kuas serta bak tinta, kemudian mulai menulis.

Sial, ternyata memang jauh lebih susah dari yang kubayangkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menulis surat yang indah dan enak dibaca, karena waktu kecil dulu aku tidak suka belajar, bahkan meskipun Lu Xun sudah bersedia mengajariku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia terus-terusan memaksaku. Itu semua demi kebaikanku sendiri. Kalau mungkin waktu itu aku giat belajar, sekarang aku sudah bisa menulis dengan kata-kata puitis yang indah. Sayangnya, kosa kataku tidak sebanyak itu.

Zhang He membantuku menulisnya. Dengan bantuannya itu, aku tidak perlu sampai mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. Sampai hari sudah petang baru surat itu dilipat dengan rapi dan disembunyikan di balik bajunya.

"Baiklah, Yangmei. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Katanya sebelum pergi.

"Ya! Hati-hati juga!" Balasku melambaikan tangan sambil menatap kepergiannya, seiring dengan surat yang telah kutulis. Aku hanya berharap surat itu sampai pada Lu Xun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Malam ini langit sangat cerah. Aku keluar dari kamarku meski aku tahu Cao Pi pasti tidak akan suka melihatnya. Tapi, siapa peduli dengannya? Mungkin saat ini dia sedang sibuk mengurusi kerajaannya. Apa dia sampai punya waktu luang sebanyak itu untuk mengangguku lagi? Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menikmati pemandangan malam.

Istana Wei memang jauh berbeda dari istana Wu. Tempat ini dikelilingi oleh tembok yang tinggi, seperti benteng saja. Bahkan tidak ada taman hijau yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga seperti di Wu. Yang ada disini hanyalah lantai batu yang berukir naga. Memang tempat itu megah, tetapi tidak hangat seperti di Wu. Orang-orang yang melihatku langsung menjauh, bahkan beberapa pengawal yang ada di sana berbisik-bisik. Aku tahu mereka sedang mengejekku.

Perlahan kudengar suara derap kaki yang semakin mendekat. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menghampiriku. Aku berbalik dan melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat familiar. Kalau tidak salah namanya Zhang He, jendral Wei yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Yangmei dan bahkan membawa kami ke tempat ini. Melihat kedatangannya membuat emosiku meluap-luap.

"Kau..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Zhang He, seorang jendral Wei." Katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit. Mau apa dia sekarang? "Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya padaku, Lu Xun, tapi..."

Aku langsung membuang muka. "Memang tidak akan pernah. Sekarang pergilah, atau aku saja yang pergi?"

Saat aku akan meninggalkan tempat itu, Zhang He menarik lenganku. "Dengarkan aku dulu!" Sentaknya membuatku berbalik. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi bukan hanya ia lebih tinggi dariku tetapi ia juga lebih kuat. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya memberontak selain hanya mengundang kecurigaan dari orang lain. Untung tempat itu sepi sekali.

"Bagus. Sekarang jangan melawan lagi." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tahu susah untuk mempercayaiku, Lu Xun. Aku sudah membawamu dan Yangmei kemari. Tetapi itu kulakukan karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Selembar kertas, entah apapun itu. "Aku berusaha menebus kesalahanku sebisanya dengan menjadi 'pengantar pesan' antara kau dan Yangmei. Kudengar dari Yangmei kalian tidak bertemu sejak perang di He Fei."

Berarti... kertas itu adalah surat dari Yangmei? "Jadi itu..."

"Ya, ini dari Yangmei untukmu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu padaku.

Surat itu belum kubuka. Aku hanya terdiam sejenak. Jendral Wei didepanku ini, meskipun memang benar ia yang telah membuat kami di sini sekarang, aku bisa merasakan ketulusannya. Untuk apa dia susah-susah datang kemari hanya untuk menjadi penyampai pesan antara aku dan Yangmei? Belum lagi kalau ketahuan, dia akan disangka pengkhianat. Dalam hati aku tersenyum, rupanya di Wei ini masih ada orang yang memiliki simpati padaku. "Terima kasih, Jendral Zhang He."

Dia terlihat kaget, tetapi langsung menyahut lagi. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita ke kamarmu sambil kau baca surat itu. Aku akan mengirim surat balasan darimu dan langsung pergi dari tempat ini."

Kami berdua berjalan kembali. Surat itu kusimpan baik-baik di dalam bajuku agar tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Mengenai itu, sekarang baju yang kukenakan bukan lagi baju yang biasa kupakai di Wu. Baju yang kupakai sekarang berwarna biru, warna khas Wei. Aku merasa semakin jauh dari tempat asalku.

"Nah, sekarang bacalah." Katanya sesudah kami sampai dan menyuruh seluruh dayang dan pengawal keluar. Aku membuka surat itu dan membaca setiap barisnya, berulang-ulang sampai kepalaku bisa menghafal setiap baris surat itu.

_Lu Xun,_

_Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai menulis. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh. Gara-gara aku, semua ini akhirnya terjadi. Kamu pasti sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat marah sekali padaku. Aku minta maaf, ya? Kalau kita bertemu, kamu boleh menghukumku apa saja, kok. Aku tidak akan protes lagi karena ini memang salahku._

_Ternyata selama ini kamu adalah kucing yang setiap hari kubawa-bawa. Bodoh sekali aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, satu hal yang aku tahu adalah aku yang membuatmu mengalami hal itu._

_Lu Xun, kalau kupikir-pikir, selama ini aku memang kejam. Aku jahat sekali padamu. Kamu selalu baik padaku, tidak pernah sekalipun mencelakakanku, bahkan selalu menolongku. Aku ingat waktu dulu kita kecil, kamu berkali-kali membelaku di depan papa mama kalau aku nakal. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, aku selalu mengulanginya. Aku tetap saja nakal, aku tetap saja bodoh dan ceroboh. Dan gara-gara itu, kamu berkali-kali harus menolongku. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang membuatmu melakukan hal sebanyak itu untukku?_

_Aku tahu sekarang kamu pasti sangat kesepian. Kamu pasti kecewa dan sedih. __Bukan hanya itu, kamu pasti berkali-kali dijahati Cao Pi, kan? Kamu pasti merasa sendirian dan ingin kembali ke Wu, kan? Jangan salah, aku pun merindukan Wu. Aku muak disini. Tapi, dibandingkan Wu dan segala isinya, aku jauh lebih merindukan kamu._

_Biasanya kalau aku kesulitan tidur, tanganmu yang akan menjadi bantalku dan tidak lama kemudian aku pasti akan tertidur. Kalau biasanya aku kedinginan, pelukanmu yang akan menghangatkan badanku. Tidak ada keduanya membuatku merasa aneh, aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Cao Pi si brengsek bilang dia menempatkanmu di tempat paling selatan, di dekat _Tai He Men_ – Gerbang Tai He, ya? Sementara kamarku di daerah paling utara dekat Shen Wu Men – Gerbang Shen Wu. Meski masih dalam satu istana, tapi aku merasa kita sudah seperti dipisahkan di dua belahan dunia yang beda._

_Aku bisa saja malas belajar, malas bersopan-santun, malas berlatih, malas menghafalkan semua ajaran Kong Fu Zi. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tidak akan malas. Aku tidak akan malas untuk merasa kangen padamu, tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya menunggumu. Tapi aku percaya kamu pasti akan __mencariku, kan? Jadi aku pasti akan menunggumu._

_Maaf, gara-gara malas belajar, suratku jadi tidak puitis bergini. Suratku ini tidak bisa mengatakan semua kekangenanku. Tapi kamu pasti bisa merasakannya, karena aku yakin kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama._

_Meimei_

Aku tidak merasakan mataku mulai berair. Tinta di kertas itu luntur tak karuan saat airmataku mendarat di atasnya. Saat membaca, aku bukannya merasa terhibur. Hatiku malah semakin terasa sakit. Yangmei pasti benar-benar menderita saat ini. Dia benar-benar kesepian. Aku mungkin saja kesepian, tapi aku masih bisa menghadapi semua ini. Entah sudah berapa tahun kulalui seorang diri tanpa ada yang mempedulikanku. Sementara Yangmei, Yangmei belum pernah sekalipun merasa kesepian. Selalu saja ada orang menemaninya.

"Lu Xun..." Aku mendengar Zhang He mendesah pelan, kemudian merebut surat itu dengan paksa dari tanganku yang menggengamnya lunglai, kemudian langsung membakarnya di atas sebuah lentera. "Maaf, tapi kalau ada yang tahu surat ini, bisa celaka."

Aku juga tahu tentang itu. Perlahan airmataku kuseka. Mulutku masih terkunci rapat, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Zhang He menepuk bahuku. "Kau tidak mau membalas suratnya?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" Tanyaku balik.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berkata padanya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Tadi Yangmei juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, tapi sekali menulis tangannya tidak bisa berhenti."

Sebentar saja aku memikirkannya, sebelum mengambil peralatan tulis dan mulai menulis surat balasan itu untuk Yangmei. Zhang He memang benar, sesudah menulis, aku merasa tanganku tidak bisa berhenti.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Dengan hati tegang aku menunggu surat balasan dari Lu Xun. Apa Zhang He tertangkap di tengah jalan? Kurasa tidak mungkin. Atau mungkinkah Lu Xun sangat marah padaku sampai tidak mau membalas suratku? Wajar kalau dia seperti itu, tetapi aku tidak yakin Lu Xun akan melakukannya.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, tetapi yang masuk bukan Zhang He melainkan Cao Pi. Aku mendengus kesal melihat kedatangannya. Wajahnya saja sudah cukup membuatku muak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu malam ini, Yangmei?" Sapa Cao Pi.

"Sangat buruk. Tetapi sesudah kau datang jadi jauh lebih buruk lagi." Jawabku ketus. "Kesimpulannya, kedatanganmu tidak pernah diharapkan di sini. Kalau masih tahu diri, sebaiknya cepat keluar."

Cao Pi tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Asal tahu saja, aku tidak begitu senggang sampai harus menemuimu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, Yangmei." Dia maju selangkah, sementara aku mundur dua langkah. "Saat pernikahan dulu, Kaisar Xian dari Dinasti Han yang sah, tidak sempat datang untuk memberi selamat pada kita. Karena itu dalam waktu dekat ini beliau akan datang dan melihatmu."

"Aku bukan barang pameran." Balasku singkat.

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud memamerkanmu." Sahut Cao Pi lagi. "Tapi sebaiknya kau ubah sifatmu yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu. Kau tidak ingin dipermalukan di depan Kaisar Xian, kan?" Tanyanya sambil mengakhiri percakapan itu. Dengan demikian dia pergi.

Aku sama sekali tidak kenal Kaisar Xian. Yang aku tahu adalah, semua orang yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanku dan Cao Pi kuanggap musuh, tidak terkecuali Kaisar Xian satu ini. Untuk selamanya aku tidak akan pernah mengakui diriku sebagai selirnya. Jangankan selir, istri pun tidak! Sebab satu-satunya yang akan menjadi suamiku hanya Lu Xun.

Beberapa saat sesudah menendang semua barang yang ada di kamar itu untuk menumpahkan kemarahanku, Zhang He datang. Untuk itu, lagi-lagi dia menyuruh semua dayang keluar terlebih dahulu. Dia kelihatan sangat kaget melihat tingkahku. "Wow, ada apa, Yangmei? Kau sampai marah begitu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Balasku. "Si biadab itu memang ingin mati. Katanya beberapa hari lagi Kaisar Xian atau siapalah itu akan datang kemari untuk memberikan ucapan selamat padaku dan Cao Pi. Kenapa semua orang Wei selalu brengsek?"

Zhang He tertawa kecil. "Tidak semua orang Wei brengsek. Kalau Pangeran Cao Pi datang untuk memberikan kabar buruk, aku justru membawa kabar baik." Ia mengangkat selembar kertas, yang pastinya adalah surat dari Lu Xun. Zhang He kaget sekali saat aku menerjangnya dan langsung merebut kertas itu dengan tidak sabar. "Dari Lu Xun. Ingat, sesudah dibaca harus langsung dibakar."

Aku membuka surat itu.

_Meimei,_

_Membaca suratmu membuatku ingin menghukum diriku sendiri. Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf. Aku gagal melindungimu, sampai kamu harus ada di sini sekarang. Aku memang kesepian, aku memang sendirian, aku memang sangat merindukanmu, tapi aku tahu kamu tidak sekuat aku. Kamu selalu suka berada di kerumunan orang, karena itulah yang membuatmu hangat. Sekali merasakan kehangatan itu, kamu jadi takut dingin. Kamu senang jika ada orang yang selalu bersamamu. Kamu takut dengan malam hari dimana kamu harus tidur seorang diri, karena itulah kamu ingin aku berada di sisimu untuk menemanimu tidur._

_Tapi kamu harus tahu dua hal. Pertama, malam pasti akan datang. Kesepian pasti akan menghampirimu. Kamu pasti suatu saat akan merasa sendiri saat tidak ada orang disekelilingmu. Kedua, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kalau menurutmu sekarang aku tidak bersamamu karena aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, kamu salah besar. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan berusaha mencarimu. Nanti kita akan keluar dari sini bersama._

_Ingatkah kamu waktu kita kecil dulu? Kita bermain petak umpet, kan? Kalau kamu tersesat, tunggulah di sana, jangan kemana-mana. Akulah yang akan mencarimu. Sekarang juga sama._

_Meimei, kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak takut pada Cao Pi, dan aku harap kamu juga. Yang aku takutkan hanya kalau dia melukaimu. Sedikit banyak aku merasa, untuk melindungimu, itulah alasan aku dilahirkan. Karena itu, asalkan kamu tidak apa-apa, meskipun Cao Pi memperlakukanku bagaimanapun, semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Aku senang kamu sadar pentingnya belajar. Kalau kita sudah keluar dari tempat ini, aku akan mengajarimu apapun yang kamu mau._

_Lu Xun_

Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di depan orang lain, apalagi orang Wei seperti Zhang He. Tapi... aku tidak tahan! Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar apapun dari Lu Xun, dan baru kali ini aku bisa merasakannya mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Dengan suara tercekat aku bertanya pada Zhang He. "Zhang He, apa tadi Lu Xun menangis saat membaca suratku?"

Zhang He mengangguk. "Iya. Bedanya, dia tidak berusaha menahannya seperti kamu."

Akhirnya tangisku pecah saat itu juga. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan orang lain!" Seruku terisak-isak sambil membenamkan wajahku di atas meja. "Kalau Lu Xun saja menangis, apalagi aku! Aku memang selalu bilang aku lebih kuat darinya. Padahal kalau dibayangkan dia itu seperti tiang besi, sementara aku seperti tiang bambu."

"Kalau dia tiang besi, Yangmei," Sahut Zhang He. "Tidak mungkin dia sampai menangis begitu. Sekarang, bakar surat itu."

Aku benar-benar merasa sayang kalau harus memusnahkannya. Bukan hanya tulisan itu indahnya seperti kaligrafi, tetapi tulisan itu kan curahan perasaan Lu Xun? Mana bisa kubuang semudah itu? Tapi pada akhirnya kulakukan juga. Airmataku semakin mengalir deras melihat kertas yang perlahan mulai hangus terbakar itu.

"Aku ingin menulis balasannya..." Desahku.

"Simpan saja untuk besok." Sergah Zhang He. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kalau aku terlalu lama disini, bisa dicurigai."

"Besok kau akan kembali?"

"Ya." Zhang He mengangguk sambil membuka pintu kamar. "Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat, Yangmei."

Aku mengantar kepergiannya. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya!"

Dengan begitu, jendral Wei yang ramah itu pergi. Aku menutup pintu dan memanggil kembali dayang-dayang. Hatiku jadi sangat lega sesudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku percaya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, karena ada Lu Xun yang akan membawaku pergi dari sini.

* * *

Owalah, lebay banget cerita ini... XDDDD

Dan pas bagian Taigong Wang itu juga ada pengungkapan misterinya... bacanya nggak bingung, kan? XDDDD Yahhh... chara2 WO akan makin banyak muncul di sini... ^^ (namanya juga FANTASY... XDDDD)

Yah... chap berikut2nya juga bakal lebay juga... XDDDD

Wokey... chap berikutnya hari Kamis, wokey? ^^

Next Chap: _Princess of My Heart_ (njiaaaahhh... judul yang sangat chessy... XD)


	3. Princess of My Heart

Makasih buat semua yang review... m(_ _)m saya kira banyak yang sudah bosan baca cerita ini... thanks a lot...

Ini chap 3 akhirnya saya publish... hohoho... (dan dengan judul yang SANGAT corny n cheesy... n ngilani sangat...)

Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Seminggu saja rasanya sudah seperti berabad-abad. Selama berada di tempat ini, aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya kegembiraan, bahkan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saja aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa sedikit terhibur ketika Zhang He datang dan membawakan surat dari Yangmei untukku. Tapi sesudah membacanya, justru aku semakin khawatir padanya. Dalam suratnya, ia berkali-kali membanggakan diri tentang bagaimana ia melawan Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap saja tidak bisa tenang memikirkannya setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan mereka.

Bukan hanya Yangmei, aku pun setiap hari selalu bertemu dengan Cao Pi dan Sima Yi. Dan setiap kali bertemu, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam sementara mereka menertawakan atau mengejekku. Karena mereka tidak bisa menyakitiku, mereka sekarang mempermalukanku. Aku hanya takut Yangmei diperlakukan sama sepertiku.

Hari ini tidak beda.

Aku sedang menyibukkan diri dengan membaca sembarang buku yang ada di kamar itu, mungkin memang sengaja disediakan. Tiba-tiba saja Cao Pi dan Sima Yi datang dengan senyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukan mereka, tetapi aku selalu ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan Yangmei.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Cao Pi.

Aku diam saja.

"Kalau Yang Mulia Cao Pi bertanya, kau harus menjawab!" Bentak Sima Yi.

Buku di tanganku kututup. Tapi mataku tetap tidak menatap mereka, melainkan ke arah meja. "Membaca." Jawabku pelan. Selama seminggu ini aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Parahnya, aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain melakukan apa yang mereka minta, karena sekarang Yangmei ada di tangan mereka.

Cao Pi mengangguk puas melihat kepatuhanku. "Bagus. Rupanya kau sudah mulai tahu diri sekarang, beda sekali dengan Yangmei." Mataku langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya saat dia mengucapkan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Meimei sekarang?" Tanyaku tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Panggil dia Selir Muda Sun." Perintah Cao Pi. "Dan memohonlah padaku untuk itu."

Selalu. Ini selalu dilakukannya. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kumohon, Cao Pi, beritahu aku bagaimana keadaan Selir Muda Sun sekarang."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau memanggil seorang pangeran harus dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'?" Sima Yi menyergah. "Dengar, kau di sini sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan tahanan manapun! Hanya saja untungnya kau bisa tinggal dalam istana! Keberadaanmu hanya mengotori saja, jadi bersikaplah tahu diri sedikit!"

Selamanya aku tidak akan sudi memanggilnya 'Yang Mulia', kalau tidak demi mengetahui keadaan Yangmei. "Yang Mulia, hamba mohon sudilah Yang Mulia memberitahu keadaan Selir Muda Sun." Kataku mengulang, sambil menelan bulat-bulat rasa malu dan kesalku.

Cao Pi dan Sima Yi tertawa melihatku, baru sesudah itu Pangeran Wei itu menjawab. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, Lu Xun. Yangmei masih baik-baik saja." Katanya. "Tapi kalau kau berani melakukan macam-macam, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya. Jelas?"

Aku menelan ludah, mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau jadi semakin patuh sekarang." Komentar Cao Pi. "Sima Yi, katakan padanya tentang berita itu."

Sima Yi maju selangkah, kemudian melakukan pada yang disuruh pangerannya. "Malam ini Kaisar Xian akan berkunjung kemari untuk memberikan selamat bagi Yang Mulia Cao Pi serta Selir Muda Sun atas pernikahan yang baru saja dilaksanakan." Katanya dengan nada puas, terutama saat melihatku mengepalkan tangan karena menahan amarah.

"Malam ini tentu saja Yangmei akan kubawa keluar dari kamarnya." Lanjut Cao Pi. "Tapi aku harap kau tidak lancang keluar untuk bertemu dengannya, kalau masih ingin dia baik-baik saja."

Mendengar itu, aku hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Mungkin memang selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Yangmei, seberapapun aku berharap. Aku tidak menjawab apapun, toh Cao Pi juga pasti tahu aku tidak akan membantah. Akhirnya, kedua orang itu pergi lagi meninggalkanku. Memang aku sendirian, tapi masih lebih baik begini.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Sudah sejak pagi dayang-dayang di kamarku lari kesana kemari seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Tidak heran, malam ini Kaisar Xian akan datang kemari untuk memberikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahanku dan...

Tidak! Aku masih belum menikah! Memang benar pesta sudah diadakan. Tapi bukan berarti dia suamiku! Satu-satunya suami yang akan kuakui hanya Lu Xun seorang!

Jadi, bagiku, Kaisar Xian bukan datang untuk memberiku selamat tapi untuk merepotkan seisi istana Wei. Karena kedatangannya bisa dikatakan mendadak, selama seminggu seluruh tenaga di istana ini dikerahkan untuk menyiapkan pesta semeriah mungkin. Heran, kenapa hanya untuk satu orang saja sampai seisi istana Wei jadi kalang kabut? Seingatku dulu jika menyambut papa yang pulang perang tidak pernah sampai harus mengadakan pesta sehebat ini.

Aku hanya bisa duduk sambil mengisi pikiranku yang kosong dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang kubuat sendiri. Sementara itu, para dayang mulai menata rambut perakku, mencarikan gaun yang cocok untukku, bahkan sepatu pun sampai harus dicarikan yang pas! Aku heran, kenapa bisa ada aturan seperti ini? Biasanya di Wu aku akan pakai apapun yang ingin kupakai.

Rambutku sebentar ditarik ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, lalu ke atas, sampai-sampai rasanya sakit sekali. Memang rambutku pendek sekali, tidak sampai sebahu. Kecuali yang tertinggal hanyalah dua helai tipis rambut perak yang panjangnya sepinggang. Sepertinya dengan model rambutku yang aneh itu, mereka jadi kebingungan menata rambutku.

Badanku tidak tinggi semampai seperti Zhen Ji, tidak langsing juga sih. Bisa dibilang aku cukup pendek, mungkin menurun dari mama. Bentuk tubuhku juga tidak indah seperti putri-putri kebanyakan, dan karena itulah mereka harus menjahitkan baju baru untukku. Pendeknya, bisa dibilang tubuhku bukan hanya pendek tetapi juga sedikit gemuk. Untungnya baju itu cukup tertutup, meski bentuknya gaun, bukan celana. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak suka memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka seperti Zhen Ji, dan aku juga tidak suka pakai gaun yang tidak nyaman untuk bergerak.

Berbeda dengan tubuhku yang pendek, telapak kakiku ukurannya seperti ukuran telapak kaki laki-laki saja. Menurut tradisi, seorang gadis diwajibkan untuk memiliki kaki yang kecil. Kalau mereka tidak dianugrahi kaki kecil, biasanya tulang kaki mereka akan ditekuk dulu, kemudian dibebat selama bertahun-tahun supaya telapak kaki mereka tidak bertumbuh lagi. Aku salah satu gadis tidak beruntung yang dari lahir tidak diberi kaki kecil, tidak seperti Zhou Ying dan Bibi Shang Xiang, jadi terpaksa kakiku harus ditekuk. Tapi, proses untuk menekuk tulang telapak kaki itu sangat kejam! Bayangkan saja, telapak kakiku akan dipukul dengan batu sampai seluruh tulangnya hancur, kemudian dililit dengan perban. Sampai beberapa minggu aku tidak akan bisa berjalan.

Tapi, dari kecil cita-citaku memang ingin maju dan bertarung di medan pertempuran! Jadi, aku tidak boleh sampai tidak bisa berjalan cuma karena ingin punya telapak kaki yang indah. Heran, aku sering bertarung, dan karena itu telapak kakiku jadi selebar daun bunga teratai. Sementara Zhou Ying punya kaki kecil karena dia memang tidak pernah bertarung. Anehnya, Bibi Shang Xiang sering bertarung bahkan ikut dalam medan perang, tapi telapak kakinya bisa kecil dan indah! Tidak adil, bukan?

Karena ukuran kakiku itulah mereka sekarang kelabakan mencari sepatu. Aku yakin benar tidak ada satupun putri yang memiliki telapak kaki besar, karena telapak kaki yang besar katanya adalah hal yang memalukan. Tidak peduli dia putri, rakyat jelata, atau pengemis, gadis yang memiliki telapak kaki besar tidak akan punya jodoh katanya. Tapi aku juga tidak peduli dengan itu. Buktinya, Lu Xun tidak peduli berapapun ukuran sepatuku, bahkan kalau suatu saat telapak kakiku jadi seperti telapak kaki gajah.

Pikiranku akhirnya berhenti sampai disitu, tetapi tetap saja mereka belum selesai mendandaniku. Apa mau tunggu sampai Tian turun menimpa kepala kita, baru mereka selesai? "Lama sekali. Orang-orang Wei memang lamban." Keluhku dengan suara cukup keras supaya mereka bisa mendengar.

Aku tahu mereka kesal, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Begini-begini aku juga adalah selir, jadi tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam padaku, bahkan Cao Pi sekalipun. Apalagi, dia sudah terikat janji denganku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, selama seminggu ini Zhang He membantuku mengirim pesan untuk Lu Xun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Surat yang kuterima dari Lu Xun selalu tidak pernah berbeda. Intinya, dia selalu berusaha menghiburku. Memang baik sekali sih, tapi yang aku tidak suka adalah dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku.

Di setiap surat aku selalu bertanya, 'Cao Pi melakukan apa saja padamu? Apa dia sering memukulimu? Apa kamu dikurung di penjara? Apa kamu sering diejek olehnya? Apa dia selalu mengganggumu?'. Tapi, jawabannya selalu sama, 'kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja, kok.'

Yang namanya manusia, dimana-mana pasti akan semakin penasaran kalau dibilangi begitu. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengaku, mungkin dia tidak mau aku mencemaskannya yang pada akhirnya membuatku berbuat onar yang malah membahayakan kami berdua. Benar juga, sih. Keadaan kami berdua sudah seperti telur di ujung tanduk. Sedikit saja salah, bisa-bisa kami berdua keluar hanya tinggal nama. Aku mulai belajar untuk waspada dan tidak melakukan hal-hal semauku.

Tanpa aku sadari, mungkin semakin aku terhimpit dalam kesulitan, aku semakin dewasa.

"Sudah selesai, Selir Muda Sun." Seorang dayang menepuk bahuku. Aku nyaris saja tertidur, baru akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan mereka. Seorang dayang memakaikan gaun berwarna biru langit untukku. Sial, kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan sekalipun memakai warna merah? Sepatu yang kukenakan juga berwarna biru. Rasanya semua asesoris yang kupakai berwarna biru. Belum lagi rambutku yang berwarna perak. Melihat diriku di cermin, masih dengan wajahku yang tanpa ekspresi dan kosong, mengingatkan aku dengan es yang dingin dan keras. Berbeda sekali dengan aku yang dulunya penuh semangat dan berapi-api.

Saat aku menoleh, ternyata sudah hampir sore. Aku digiring keluar menuju ke Aula _Tai He_ yang artinya Aula Keharmonisan Besar. Aku bingung. Kurang kerjaan sekali orang-orang Wei ini sampai semua tempat diberi nama.

Ukuran Aula Keharmonisan Besar, seperti namanya, memang luar bisa besar. Aula itu besar, belum lagi lapangan terbuka di depannya luasnya hampir seluas seluruh taman bunga di istana Jian Ye kalau digabung jadi satu. Di tempat inilah beberapa minggu lalu pesta penikahanku dan Cao Pi diadakan.

Di kiri-kanan lentera berwarna-warni sudah digantung. Di balik panggung yang ukurannya luar biasa besar beberapa penari sudah bersiap-siap dengan segala kostum dan atraksinya. Petasan dan segala kembang api yang berwarna-warni juga sudah terpasang di tempatnya masing-masing. Pengawal-pengawal mulai dikerahkan untuk menjaga keamanan. Berderet-deret meja sudah diatur rapi, tinggal meletakkan makanan yang menggunung saja di atasnya. Hanya untuk menyambut seorang Kaisar Xian saja sampai berlebihan seperti ini. Kupikir, orang-orang Wei ini kebanyakan uang, ya? Makanya mereka bisa berfoya-foya seperti ini.

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku akan dipamerkan seperti pajangan sebagai selir baru Cao Pi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku cuma bisa pasrah sambil mengikuti dayang-dayang itu. Mereka menggiringku masuk ke Aula tersebut. Dari sanalah aku bisa melihat Gerbang _Tai He_, gerbang yang berdiri membatasi lapangan yang berukuran raksasa itu. Tapi mataku tidak tertuju di gerbang itu. Mataku menjelajahi lebih jauh dari itu, ke setiap ujung yang bisa kulihat. Di tempat ini aku jadi jauh lebih dekat dengan Lu Xun, dan siapa tahu dia sekarang sedang ada di luar kamarnya? Aku ingin melihatnya. Meski dari jauh dan hanya sedetikpun, aku tidak keberatan.

Sayang sekali, sebelum aku melihat sosoknya, seorang dayang membawaku ke tempat duduk dalam aula itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari Yangmei, tetap saja yang ada dipikiranku hanya dia saja. Buku yang kubaca sama sekali tidak membantu. Sebagian besar buku itu adalah buku literatur yang sudah kubaca, tetapi buku strategi hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Mungkin memang Cao Pi tidak ingin aku mendapat ilmu dengan gratis dari istananya. Sebenarnya di dekat sini ada perpustakaan _Wen Hua Dian_, perpustakaan raksasa dimana semua buku-buku dalam istana Wei ini disimpan. Tapi, berhubung aku di sini sama seperti tahanan saja, aku tidak bisa pergi sampai sejauh itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Entah kapan terakhir kali mataku melihat langit. Kalau aku tidak keluar dari kamar itu, mungkin aku bisa gila. Di dalam kamar itu memang hanya aku sendiri, tidak ada seorang pun. Beberapa dayang akan datang untuk mengantar makanan atau membersihkan kamar, tetapi mereka dilarang untuk bicara denganku. Intinya, manusia yang berkomunikasi denganku hanyalah Cao Pi dan Sima Yi itu. Untung saja ada Zhang He. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi Zhang He tidak pernah dicurigai. Entah bagaimana caranya menyuap dayang-dayang itu. Tapi menurutku, Zhang He dengan lihai menggunakan tampangnya untuk membujuk mereka agar tidak melaporkannya.

Langit senja hari ini warnanya aneh. Kalau bisanya langit senja berwarna merah atau jingga keemasan, hari ini warnanya lembayung, dengan sedikit campuran biru dan putih awan. Matahari sudah hampir tidak kelihatan lagi, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat dari kejuhan iring-iringan yang meriah dan megah masuk melalui gerbang terluar Istana Wei yang disebut _Wu Men_ atau Gerbang Bujur, kemudian baru melalui Gerbang _Tai He_. Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api mulai dilepaskan, dan memancarkan warna-warna yang indah di angkasa. Malam itu istana Wei benar-benar ramai oleh kedatangan Kaisar Xian.

Tapi, seberapa ramaipun tempat itu, aku tahu Yangmei tetap merasa kesepian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin dia berusaha tersenyum di depan orang banyak, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berada di tempat itu. Siapa tahu dia diam-diam akan berhasil keluar dan menemukanku di sini, atau setidaknya mungkin dia bisa melihatku dari sini.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Lu Xun, kamu dimana sekarang?

Aku tidak bisa tahan di tempat ini. Bising sekali, rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah sangking ramainya. Warna-warna kembang api yang seharusnya indah itu kini malah menyakitkan mataku. Hadiah-hadiah berupa perhiasan yang kuterima semuanya tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatianku. Lebih parah lagi, Cao Pi sudah menggembar-gemborkan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah pemilik kekuatan Huang. Keterlaluan sekali!

Kaisar Xian menghadiahiku sehelai kain panjang dengan sulaman sepasang burung FengHuang yang sangat indah. Terbuat dari benang emas dan perak, sedikit warna merah yang berkilap. Tetapi, melihat hadiah seperti itu bukan membuatku senang, malah semakin sedih. Aku semakin kangen pada Feng-ku yang sesungguhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun?

Berkali-kali aku berusaha keluar, tetapi Cao Pi memastikan aku tetap selalu berada di sisinya.

Seolah semua kesialan itu belum cukup, hari ini musuhku bertambah seorang.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Putri Mingzhu, putri tunggal dari Kaisar Xian. Kudengar satu-satunya keluarga dekat yang dimiliki Kaisar Xian hanya putrinya itu. Dulu, ketika Cao Cao masih berkuasa, dia memfitnah dan mengeksekusi semua selir Kaisar Xian beserta putra putri dan bahkan permaisurinya. Hal ini dilakukan supaya Kaisar Xian tidak punya keturunan yang dapat mewarisi tahta Dinasti Han, hingga mau tidak mau tahta Dinasti Han akan jatuh di tangannya. Yang disisakan hanya putri bungsu Kaisar Xian saja, yaitu Putri Mingzhu ini. Kasihan sekali.

Di sebuah meja besar, aku duduk di sebelah Cao Pi. Kaisar Xian duduk di depan dengan Pangeran Wei brengsek itu. Orang tua itu mengangkat cawan arak dan bersulang untuk kami. "Pasangan yang cocok sekali! Pasti Tian-lah yang mempertemukan kalian berdua!"

Cao Pi kelihatan senang, tetapi aku rasanya mau muntah. Justru Cao Pi menyalahi kehendak Tian jika sampai berani memisahkanku dengan Lu Xun, pasanganku yang sesungguhnya!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Selir Muda Sun," Kaisar Xian berbalik padaku, dan sekali lagi aku harus memaksakan senyum ramah. "Kudengar anda punya kekuatan Huang, bukan?" Aku berusaha mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku yakin bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi punya kekuatan Feng! Memang kalian berdua sudah ditakdirkan sejak dulu untuk selalu bersama bukan?"

Apa alasannya orang tua itu berkata begitu, entah hanya sebagai kata-kata keberuntungan atau memang mengakui Cao Pi sebagai Feng, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi apa dia sebuta itu sampai berkata begitu? Cao Pi itu kejam, tidak punya hati sama sekali, pikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya menguasai setiap sudut China saja! Kalau benar Feng seperti ini, kapan China akan melihat kedamaian?

Dipuji begitu, Cao Pi harusnya mengakui kalau memang dia bukan siapa-siapa, dan kalau bisa dia mengaku dia sudah merebut seorang gadis dari laki-laki yang benar-benar dicintainya! Sebaliknya Cao Pi hanya tersenyum saja. Apa maksudnya itu? Aku kesal! Kesal sekali sampai kalau boleh aku mengeluarkan _piao_-ku sekarang dan menusuknya!

Sekarang, Cao Pi dan Kaisar Xian masih berbincang-bincang. Atau tepatnya, Kaisar Xian sedang menyanjung-nyanjung Cao Pi, yang membuatku semakin mual rasanya. Kesempatan ini kesempatan bagus. Jadi aku segera berdiri dari kursiku. "Saya rasa percakapan anda asyik sekali. Sebenarnya saya telah membawa arak khusus dari Jian Ye tempat saya berasal. Biar saya ambilkan dahulu."

Aku memang hebat. Cao Pi menatapku dengan mata lebar karena kaget. Dia tahu aku berbohong, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sebaliknya, Kaisar Xian tertawa terbahak-bahak, mungkin karena pengaruh arak yang sudah diminumnya. "Arak dari Jian Ye? Wah! Aku belum pernah mencicipi arak dari daerah selatan! Terima kasih, Selir Muda Sun!"

Dengan demikian, aku segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Setelah keluar dari Aula _Tai He_, aku segera bergegas ke Gerbang _Tai He_. Dan aku pasti sudah bisa bertemu dengan Lu Xun kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan putri satu itu.

Di lapangan depan Aula _Tai He_ yang tak kalah ramainya, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dari belakang. "Selir Muda Sun,"

Jadi aku menoleh. Ternyata memang Putri Mingzhu. Awalnya, aku yang sudah mendengar kisahnya merasa sangat kasihan padanya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau semua anggota keluarga habis dibantai orang lain. Dengan begitu, aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, cara khasku memberi salam. "Hai! Apa kabar?"

Sapaan itu selalu kulakukan di Wu, tidak pernah sekalipun di Wei. Sebab di Wei memang tidak ada orang yang ingin kusapa, kecuali Putri Mingzhu ini. Awalnya, kupikir dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik, seperti Bibi Sun Shang Xiang misalnya. Kalau dia memang putri Dinasti Han, pasti dia adalah orang yang baik, pintar bertarung, tapi pandai dan terpelajar.

Sayangnya, aku tidak sadar kalau cara menyapaku ini sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan. Ini membuat Putri Mingzhu mengernyitkan dahi. "Selir Muda Sun, apa anda tidak tahu bahwa meninggalkan ruangan saat pesta masih berlangsung, terutama saat suami anda belum memberi izin, adalah hal yang kelewat kurang ajar?" Perkataannya dengan nada ponggah itu membuatku terkejut. "Dan, kenapa cara anda memberi salam seperti cara para rakyat jelata kebanyakan?"

"Hah?" Aku memiringkan kepala sambil berkacak pinggang. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sikap berdirimu seperti itu juga sama sekali tidak pantas." Kata putri itu lagi ketika melihat kedua tanganku di pinggang. "Sebenarnya, apa anda memang punya kekuatan Huang?"

Tentu saja aku kesal! Dari awal memang aku sudah jengkel, tetapi ketika bertemu dengan Mingzhu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit merasa memiliki teman. Rupanya bukan persahabatan yang aku dapat, aku justru merasakan ada persaingan! "Dengar, ya? Aku tidak peduli kamu mau ngomong apa!" Seruku tanpa memperhatikan tata krama dan segala macam tetek-bengek lainnya. Peduli setan dengan itu semua! "Aku mau pergi lah, aku mau kembali lah, aku mau mati lah, semua bukan urusanmu! Bukan juga urusan Cao Pi si manusia laknat itu! Kenapa aku harus minta izin padanya? Seumur hidup dia tidak akan kuakui sebagai suamiku!"

"Jadi, untuk apa kau menikahinya? Untuk apa Cao Pi mencari perempuan tidak tahu adat sepertimu?" Bentak Putri Mingzhu. "Dari segi manapun, kau tidak terlihat seperti Huang!"

"Memangnya kamu pernah lihat Huang?" Tantangku lagi. "Dan kenapa aku menikahinya, aku sendiri tidak tahu! Yang jelas, Cao Pi si binatang itu tiba-tiba menculikku dan memaksaku menikahinya! Kuberitahu, ya? Aku memang Huang, dan sebenarnya aku juga sudah menemukan Feng-ku yang sesungguhnya! Sial benar Cao Pi itu merebutku dari laki-laki yang benar-benar-benar-benar-benar aku sayangi."

Sampai disitu, baik aku maupun Putri Mingzhu berhenti. Putri Mingzhu berhenti karena mendengar perkataanku yang mengejutkan itu, sementara aku berhenti ketika melihat Cao Pi yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik Aula Tai He, dengan wajah dinginnya itu seperti biasa. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak takut. Sebaliknya, aku malah memutar bola mata sambil bergumam. "_Shuo Cao Cao, Cao Cao Jiu Dao_-berbicaralah tentang Cao Cao dan Cao Cao akan datang. Ternyata pada anaknya pun berlaku peribahasa yang sama."

Perkataanku membuat Cao Pi semakin marah. Tangannya bergetar karena marah, tetapi aku tahu dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Memangnya dia berani menamparku atau memukulku? Tidak mungkin, sebab kalau dia berani, selama-lamanya kekuatanku ini tidak akan pernah dilihatnya. "Putri Mingzhu, maaf atas kekasaran Selir Muda Sun. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa ramah pada orang baru." Katanya pura-pura sopan pada Putri Mingzhu, membuatku semakin marah. "Tentang apapun yang dikatakannya, tolong Putri jangan percaya. Ini pasti karena pengaruh arak saja."

Putri Mingzhu tersenyum. "Oh, tidak apa-apa, Pangeran Cao Pi. Saya hanya sempat kaget, saya hanya menasihatinya untuk kembali, tetapi dia malah marah-marah." Sial, semakin lama putri satu ini tidak kalah menjengkelkan dari Zhen Ji. Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Zhen Ji, nenek sihir itu sekarang sedang mengunci diri dan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Baguslah kalau begitu.

Cao Pi mencekal tanganku dengan keras, sampai sakit rasanya. Tetapi suaranya masih pelan sehingga tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau dia sedang marah. Hebat sekali aktingnya. "Yangmei, ayo kita kembali. Kaisar Xian masih ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu."

Mataku menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Brengsek kau, Cao Pi..." Desisku sambil mengikutinya.

Jadi, aku masuk kembali. Putri Mingzhu tidak ikut masuk, mungkin sedang berjalan-jalan di luar. Baguslah, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan mempergunjingkanku lagi di sini. Cao Pi dan Kaisar Xian masih bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati arak dan menonton pertunjukan tari-tarian. Dan aku... sekarang aku sedang berpikir. Kenapa Putri Mingzhu melakukan itu? Memangnya aku pernah salah padanya?

Kurasa dia bukan melakukannya dengan alasan dendam karena aku pernah salah padanya. Mungkin dia iri. Dia kan yang adalah Putri Dinasti Han, gadis yang paling disorot di seluruh China? Jadi, kenapa bukan dia yang punya kekuatan Huang, tetapi aku yang hanya seorang putri dari kerajaan selatan? Mungkin sekarang berhubung Cao Pi sudah menyebarluaskan kabar bahwa dia menjadikan gadis berkekuatan Huang dalam legenda sebagai selirnya, Putri Mingzhu sudah tidak menjadi pusat perhatian yang disorot masyarakat sekarang, melainkan aku.

Orang bilang, sirik tanda tak mampu. Jadi, biarlah. Untuk apa aku mempersoalkan masalah seperti itu? Memangnya Putri Mingzhu bisa apa? Aku tidak takut meskipun dia putri Dinasti Han, meski dia lebih terpelajar dariku, meski dia lebih cantik dan anggun dariku, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menandingiku dalam satu hal.

Kecuali kalau dia bisa membuat Lu Xun jatuh cinta padanya, aku baru akan takut padanya, sebab sekarang hal yang terpenting bagiku hanya Lu Xun saja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Yangmei tidak kelihatan sedikitpun.

Mungkin aku terlalu berharap saat berpikir malam ini aku bisa melihatnya. Tempat itu sangat ramai, dan pasti dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Tidak ada kemungkinan aku bisa melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang-panjang sambil merutuki nasibku. Kenapa bisa seperti ini sekarang? Beberapa tahun, bahkan hanya beberapa minggu lalu, aku bisa melihat Yangmei setiap hari. Tetapi sekarang untuk melihatnya barang sedetik saja rasanya susah sekali.

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu agar aku bisa melihatnya? Aku juga tidak pernah tahu apa yang Cao Pi lakukan padanya. Yangmei sangat ceroboh dan tidak tahu sopan-santun, aku takut jika Cao Pi sampai mempermalukannya di depan umum. Yangmei juga masih polos, mudah sekali ditipu. Kekhawatiran selalu muncul di kepalaku. Apa mungkin Cao Pi sudah meniduri Yangmei? Tidak, apa mungkin Yangmei bersedia diperlakukan demikian? Yangmei memang tidak terpelajar, tetapi setidaknya dia setia.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau Cao Pi melakukannya dengan paksa? Bagaimana kalau Cao Pi mengancamnya bahkan melukainya sampai Yangmei akhirnya bersedia dikotori olehnya? Aku takut. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau aku berani sedikit saja melawan, mungkin Cao Pi akan memperlakukan Yangmei lebih buruk lagi. Jadi, aku hanya bisa tunduk padanya saja tanpa berani melawan.

Bodoh... betapa bodohnya aku...

Kepalaku kuremas kuat-kuat. Sial... kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini pada Yangmei? Kenapa aku bisa gagal melindunginya? Ya Tian! Kenapa harus Yangmei?

Baru kali ini aku merasakan ketidakberdayaan seperti sekarang ini.

Tempat itu kosong, tidak ada orang sama sekali, jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Aku hanya bisa menyumpahi diriku sendiri yang sama sekali tidak berguna ini. Yangmei dalam bahaya, tetapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam saja.

Hanya bisa diam...

Betapa memalukannya aku sekarang...

Seperti kelemahan yang kurasakan sekarang, lututku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhku, begitu juga mataku yang menahan air mata. Aku jatuh ke tanah dalam posisi berlutut, kedua tanganku menyangga tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Airmataku mengalir turun membasahi pipiku sebelum berlinangan ke lantai batu.

"Meimei..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang berhembus keras menembus baju Wei-ku yang tipis. Aku menengadah ke atas, mencari jawaban di sana. Tetapi yang kulihat hanya kegelapan. Bulan, bahkan setitik bintang pun tidak kelihatan karena bersembunyi di balik awan gelap. Apa mungkin langit malam ini mengikuti perasaanku? Aku semakin merasa sendirian.

Sendirian... Ditinggalkan sendirian itu sangat tidak enak... Tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau tahu orang yang kita cintai juga sendirian...

Saat menundukkan kepalaku lagi, barulah mataku bertautan dengan mata seseorang. Seorang gadis. Dari bajunya, aku tahu dia pasti adalah seorang putri, putri yang bukan hanya kaya tetapi juga terkenal, agung, dan dihormati segala kalangan. Putri Dinasti Han, putri segala orang China. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Putri Mingzhu.

Aku melihatnya berdiri menatapku di sebuah balkon. Untuk sesaat lamanya, waktu seperti berhenti. Dengan diterangi cahaya lampion, aku melihat wajahnya yang cantik seperti bidadari. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam sepanjang lututnya, dikepang dan ditata sedemikian rupa dengan indahnya, melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Gaunnya yang berwarna kuning pucat keemasan seperti menggantikan bulan yang tidak menampakkan dirinya malam ini, dan manik-manik berlian serta jepit-jepit di rambutnya seperti bintang-bintang di malam yang gelap.

Tapi tetap saja, dia bukan Yangmei.

Aku tidak peduli secantik apapun dia, aku tetap tidak bisa memandangnya lebih dari beberapa detik tanpa alasan. Jadi aku cepat-cepat menghapus airmataku dan berdiri, lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah berlari, seolah aku tidak ingin dia melihatku, dan memang begitulah adanya. Aku kembali ke kamar tempat seharusnya aku berada.

Mungkin memang malam ini aku belum ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Yangmei.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Cao Pi sudah mengurangi hampir tiga jam waktu hidupku hanya dengan berbincang-bincang dengan Kaisar Xian segala hal yang tidak ada harganya untuk dibicarakan. Rasanya kalau boleh aku ingin mati saja sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat Putri Mingzhu masuk ke Aula _Tai He_. Baguslah, aku harap dia dengan manja merengek-rengek pada ayahnya yang Kaisar dari Dinasti Han itu untuk pulang kembali. Dia berlari-lari masuk, tetapi tidak untuk merengek-rengek pada ayahnya, melainkan pada Cao Pi. Melihat itum kami semua yang melihatnya sampai bingung.

"Pangeran Cao Pi?" Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. "Bolehkah sekiranya saya bertanya? Baru saja saya bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki di seberang Aula Tai He, dekat gerbang Shenwu Men sebelah timur. Jika saya boleh tahu, siapakah dia?"

Cao Pi saja bingung, apalagi aku. Akhirnya Putri Mingzhu memperjelas lagi. Dia duduk kembali ke kursinya dan berbicara dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang. "Saya melihat seseorang sedang menangis di pekarangan. Ketika saya akan menghampirinya, dia sudah meninggalkan saya terlebih dahulu." Kemudian Mingzhu terlihat seperti mengingat siapa yang dilihatnya. Sejujurnya, menurutku tidak ada satupun orang di Wei ini yang pantas untuk diingat. "Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat. Wajahnya yang sembab saat itu terlihat sangat lembut. Bajunya biasa sekali, terlalu biasa untuk seorang bangsawan. Tetapi wajah dan auranya, tidak mungkin ada rakyat biasa yang memiliki aura seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya..." Cao Pi mulai bisa menebak siapa, begitu juga aku. "...ada apa dengannya, Putri Mingzhu?"

Mingzhu menunduk dalam-dalam. Pipinya memerah karena malu. "Saya sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya." Katanya dengan suara pelan. "Dia adalah orang yang paling berkesan pernah saya lihat."

Kata-kata itu seperti pisau yang tiba-tiba ditancapkan di dadaku. Perempuan ini, tidak peduli dia mau putri atau rakyat jelata, berkata begitu di depanku? Apa maksudnya itu? Baru saja aku akan menggebrak meja, Sima Yi yang juga berada di ruangan itu langsung menarik lenganku dan membawaku ke bagian belakang aula. Di tengah keramaian itu, ia tidak menarik perhatian siapapun. Aku tentu saja tidak sempat melawan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sima Yi?" Sentakku sambil menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

Sima Yi menggertakkan gigi karena marah. "Kau tahu siapa yang dimaksud Putri Mingzhu, kan, Yangmei?" Katanya seperti menahan amarah. "Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rencanakan dengan Lu Xun?" Desisnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menjawab dengan nada menantang. "Mana aku tahu? Tanyakan saja pada Lu Xun. Aku kan selama ini tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Kelihatannya Sima Yi mengaku kalah mendengar jawabanku, sebab senyum liciknya itu sekarang sudah mulai memudar, dan berganti dengan tatapan kesal. Gantian aku yang tersenyum menang. "Jadi, bagaimana Sima Yi? Kenapa tidak tanya pada Lu Xun saja? Lihat, kan? Ternyata kau kalah cerdik dibanding Lu Xun. Hanya dengan satu kali bertemu Putri Mingzhu saja, Lu Xun sampai bisa membuatmu sepanik ini."

Sampai perkataanku selesai, barulah senyum lebar mengembang lagi di bibir Sima Yi.

Celaka! Sepertinya dia mendapat trik baru untuk menyiasati ini. Kukira, mungkin sebenarnya pertemuan Lu Xun dengan Putri Mingzhu adalah ketidaksengajaan, sebab Putri Mingzhu berkata dia menemukan Lu Xun sedang menangis. Mana mungkin Lu Xun sudah merencakan untuk menangis di depan seseorang? Kalau kejadian ini sampai bisa digunakan Sima Yi untuk keuntungannya, bisa celaka.

"Kau benar sekali, Selir Muda Sun..." Katanya dengan suara rendah sambil kembali sesegera mungkin pada Cao Pi yang berusaha mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Putri Mingzhu, sementara Putri Mingzhu masih menceritakan segala suatu yang dilihatnya. Aku segera mengikuti penasihat Wei itu juga dengan was-was.

"Jadi, Pangeran Cao Pi," Tanya Mingzhu akhirnya. "Bisakah saya tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu?"

"Itu..." Cao Pi berusaha menemukan kata-kata...

... sampai akhirnya Sima Yi sendiri yang menjawabnya. "Putri Mingzhu, laki-laki yang anda lihat adalah adik terkecil Pangeran Cao Pi."

Siapapun yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti dari aktivitas yang dilakukannya, kecuali mungkin Kaisar Xian dan Mingzhu. Mataku sampai hampir keluar dari kelopaknya. Kupikir aku mulai tuli tetapi sepertinya orang lain juga mendengar hal yang sama. Cao Pi yang tidak pernah terkejut baru kali ini menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

Lu Xun? Adik Cao Pi? Dari mana ada hal segila itu? Dari sudut manapun tidak ada kesamaannya! Celaka, apa Putri Mingzhu sebodoh itu sampai mempercayai Sima Yi?

"Tapi saya dengar," Tanya Putri Mingzhu lagi. "Adik terkecil Cao Pi yang bernama Cao Zhi sekarang berada di tempat lain."

Sima Yi menggeleng. "Dia bukan Cao Zhi, Putri. Sebenarnya, sesudah Cao Zhi, Pangeran Cao Pi masih memiliki seorang adik lagi. Setelah mendiang Pangeran Cao Ang yang adalah Pangeran Pertama, Pangeran Cao Pi yang adalah Pangeran Kedua, Cao Zhang Pangeran Ketiga, dan Cao Zhi Pangeran Keempat, masih ada Pangeran Kelima." Jelasnya, yang sudah pasti adalah kebohongan.

Putri Mingzhu masih kelihatan tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak tinggal di istana bagian dalam, melainkan dekat dengan _Wu Men_-Gerbang Bujur? Dan kenapa pakaiannya tidak menunjukkan sama sekali kalau dia juga adalah pangeran? Lalu, kenapa dia tidak dipanggil kemari?"

Sementara Cao Pi sudah mati kata, Sima Yi masih dengan lancar dapat melanjutkan kebohongannya itu. "Tadi putri melihatnya sedang menangis, bukan? Sebenarnya begini, Putri, Pangeran Kelima sedari dulu tidak tertarik dengan segala masalah kerajaan. Baginya, akhlak baik dan budi pekerti adalah hal nomor satu. Pangeran Kelima pernah mengatakan ingin melepas segala kedudukannya dan menjadi rakyat jelata yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan, sekaligus bertapa dan mendapatkan kesempurnaan serta keseimbangan seperti dalam ajaran Lao Zi."

Aku bingung, kenapa sekarang Sima Yi malah semakin memuji-muji Lu Xun? Apa rencananya kali ini? Apa dia sedang mabuk karena arak? Dan anehnya, Putri Mingzhu masih saja percaya. Dia malah bertanya lagi. "Begitu? Hebat sekali! Lalu kenapa dia menangis? Dan kenapa dia tidak pergi akhirnya?"

Dengan seulas senyum simpatik yang pastinya dibuat-buat, Sima Yi melanjutkan. "Begini, Putri. Pangeran Kelima memang selalu begitu. Saat berada dalam pesta, minum arak dan mabuk adalah hal yang biasa. Tetapi itu terhitung sebagai kesalahan. Kemudian uang yang digunakan untuk pesta tidak pernah sedikit. Pangeran Kelima selalu menyadari bahwa berfoya-foya sementara rakyat menderita adalah perbuatan yang tidak benar. Karena setiap kesalahan itulah, Pangeran Kelima menangis untuk orang lain. Kedua, Pangeran Kelima pada akhirnya tidak pergi karena Pangeran Cao Pi-lah yang melarangnya. Katanya, sebagai seorang pangeran, kepentingan kerajaan tetap harus lebih diutamakan. Karena itulah sekarang Putri melihat Pangeran Kelima berpakaian biasa sekali, dan tinggal bukan di istana dalam." Katanya mengakhiri segala kebohongannya itu.

Putri Mingzhu berdecak kagum, sementara Kaisar Xian langsung berkomentar. "Hebat! Pangeran yang luar biasa sekali! Semua anak Cao Cao memang membanggakan! Anaknya yang pertama sampai mati demi melindungi orangtuanya. Anak yang kedua pintar memimpin kerajaan. Anak yang ketiga punya keahlian perang luar biasa. Anak keempat punya kemampuan berbahasa dan seni yang tidak ada duanya. Dan anaknya yang terakhir memilki sifat dan budi pekerti yang sangat luhur!" Kemudian dia berbalik pada putrinya itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Mingzhu? Kau penasaran dengan Pangeran Kelima ini?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku, Ayahanda Kaisar." Jawab Putri Mingzhu. "Aku hanya menurut pada Ayahanda saja."

Kaisar Xian mangut-mangut. "Sejujurnya aku berlum pernah menemukan Pangeran seperti ini. Jika boleh, mungkin suatu saat aku dan Mingzhu ingin bertemu dengannya. Atau, mungkin bisa sekarang?"

Sima Yi langsung menjawab. "Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia, mungkin akan sulit. Pangeran Kelima sangat tidak suka dengan segala pesta pora dan keramaian. Mungkin di lain kesempatan anda bisa bertemu dengannya."

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Semakin lama pembicaraan ini semakin tidak terdengar seperti kabar gembira untukku. Tapi, aku tetap mengikuti permainan Sima Yi. Untuk pertama kali aku membuka mulutku tanpa disuruh. "Jadi, bolehkan saya tahu untuk apa anda bertemu dengan Pangeran Kelima, Yang Mulia?"

Kaisar Xian sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaanku, tetapi kekagetannya hanya sementara saja. Berbeda dengan Putri Mingzhu yang sekarang mulai merasa curiga dengan pertanyaanku. Kaisar Xian pun menjawab. "Jika bisa, aku ingin menjadikannya menantuku. Kau lihat, Mingzhu sudah lebih tua dari anda, Selir Muda Sun. Tetapi saya masih belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat. Saya rasa, Pangeran Kelima..."

Tanpa bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi, akhirnya aku berdiri. Aku menggebrak meja kuat-kuat, membuat Kaisar Xian yang masih belum selesai berbicara kaget, begitu juga Putri Mingzhu, Sima Yi, dan Cao Pi. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sima Yi mengatakan Lu Xun adalah adik Cao Pi, juga memujinya di depan Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu! Ini caranya untuk mengusir Lu Xun dari tempat ini dengan menikahkannya dengan Putri Mingzhu! "Tidak bisa!" Seruku. Barulah aku sadar, apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku langsung cepat-cepat membuat alasan. "Maksudku, Pangeran Kelima sangat taat pada ajaran Lao Zi dan Kong Fuzi. Tidak menikah adalah sebuah hal yang dianggap baik. Mungkin akan sulit melakukannya." Kataku menahan gugup.

Sima Yi kelihatan kesal, tetapi langsung menutupinya. "Tidak juga, Selir Muda Sun. Berhubung Pangeran Kelima masih tinggal di istana, dia tidak akan mengabaikan tradisi untuk tidak memiliki keturunan." Kemudian dia berbalik pada Kaisar Xian. "Keputusan yang tepat, Yang Mulia. Pangeran Kelima pasti juga merasa senang dengan itu."

Kelihatan sekali Kaisar Xian lebih mempercayai Sima Yi daripada aku. Tetapi aku tidak memperhatikan itu lagi. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah Putri Mingzhu yang tersenyum menang, tetapi matanya yang penuh rasa curiga itu terus menusukku dengan tajam, sampai akhirnya dia pun membuka mulut. "Tetapi sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di antara Selir Muda Sun yang adalah selir Pangeran Cao Pi dengan Pangeran Kelima ini."

Sampai disini, Cao Pi yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya buka mulut. Aku yakin benar kali ini dia sudah bisa menebak permainan Sima Yi, termasuk rencana besarnya ini. "Tentu tidak, Putri." Sahut Cao Pi. "Hanya saja, jarak umur antara Selir Muda Sun dengan Pangeran Kelima cukup dekat dibandingkan dengan penghuni istana lainnya. Karena itu, Selir Muda Sun paling dekat dengan Pangeran Kelima hanya sebagai teman."

Hanya sebagai teman? Kusumpahi kau mampus, Cao Pi. Aku dan Pangeran Kelima gadunganmu itu sebenarnya sudah tunangan. Kali ini aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Celaka. Ini benar-benar celaka.

* * *

Naas! Naas! Ya ampun, author macam apa saya ini sangat TIDAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN terhadap OCnya sendiri dan chara favnya? Nasib Yangmei n Lu Xun jadi sangat naas gara2 saya author yang sangat suka melihat orang2 baik menderita... owwww...

Yahhh... nantikan aja chap berikutnya... XDDD

Next chap: _The Sign_

(sign of apa? Tunggu hari Minggu! *dinuklir*)


	4. The Sign

I'm back! ^^

BTW, sebagai tambahan, kalo menurut sodara chapter sebelumnya udah cukup naas dan tragis, itu mah belum apa2... chapter ini bakal lebih tragis dan naas lagi... Wuaaahhh... saya ini memang bener2 author yang sangat kejam dan sadis sama chara2nya... =.= (tepatnya, mulai dari chap ini, akan banyak hal naas yang terjadi... hehehe...) DAN JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYA KALO SAYA JADI ORANG SADIS! Soalnya, sekarang saya lagi masuk masa ospek kuliah dan sedang disiksa habis-habisan sama senior2 yang nggak berprikemanusiaan. Dan karena saya mau balas dendam, saya jadi pengen menyiksa yang laen... jadilah saya menyiksa chara2 yang sangat malang ini... XDDDD masih mending saya menyiksa chara doank, ketimbang kakak2 tingkat yang menyiksa adik2nya yang juga manusia... Hixxx... T-T

BTW, sekedar info... Namanya Putri Mingzhu hanzinya: 明珠. Literal meaning: Shining pearl (bayangkan, buat nyari nama ini aja sampe konsultasi ke engkong, sodara! Padahal nama Yangmei yang OC utama disini aja saya ketemunya nggak sengaja... XDDD)

Terakhir, deh... yang tentang... ukuran sepatu Yangmei, emang getu budayanya China... kakinya cewe zaman dulu emang kecil-kecil... Denger2, sih... sejarahnya itu dari seorang siluman rubah putih yang jadi selirnya seorang kaisar:  
Suatu kali, si kaisar curiga sama kakinya siluman rubah putih yang kecil n nekuk. Gara2 itu kaisar tsb nanya ke si siluman. "Napa kok kakimu kecil getu?" Trus, si siluman jawab bohong buat menutupi fakta kalo dia tuh sebenarnya siluman. "Lho, kaki kecil kayak gini emang dimiliki sama semua cewe2 bangsawan yang terhormat." Nah, sejak itu si kaisar (sangking cintanya sama selirnya yang siluman itu), nyuruh semua cewe punya kaki kayak getu...  
Sebagai tambahan, aku ngerasa kalo si siluman rubah itu sebenarnya selir kesayangan Kaisar Zhou dari Dinasti Shang, yang juga adalah musuh si 'our pretty bishounen, Taigong Wang' (maksudnya Jiang Ziya AKA Jiang Taigong getu...) Dengan kata lain, dia itu yang kita kenal di WO sebagai DA JI! Hohohoho... rumit juga, ya...

Yaaahhh... sekian, deh... ^^ selamat membaca... ^^

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

Tengah malam ini Cao Pi tidak tidur, tapi tidak juga mengizinkanku tidur. Dia masuk ke kamarku dan membuat rusuh di sini, sampai seluruh dayang ketakutan melihat tingkahnya. Dia masih marah karena sikapku tadi saat akan melarikan diri. Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang satu ini. Seharusnya aku yang marah atas segala trik kotornya dengan Sima Yi, tetapi hari ini malah dia yang marah-marah.

Cao Pi menendang sebuah kursi kuat-kuat sampai kaki kursi itu hampir patah. "Sialan!" Serunya sebelum berbalik dan menudingku. "Mau apa lagi kau kali ini?"

Aku membuang muka. "Mau makan, mau minum, mau mandi, mau tidur, mau hidup, mau mati, bukan urusanmu. Tian saja tidak pernah menanya-nanyaiku, jadi kenapa orang rendah sepertimu perlu kujawab?"

Dengan satu terjangan, Cao Pi mencengkram daguku tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut, tetapi tidak takut sedikitpun. "Katakan, Yangmei sayang..." Suaranya licik sekali, pelan tetapi rendah dan gelap, suara yang bisa membuat siapapun merinding. Termasuk aku, meski hanya sebentar. "Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Lu Xun, heh?"

Aku tertawa mengejek. "Sekarang Pangeran Kelima kan adikmu, Pangeran Cao Pi. Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?"

Cao Pi mendorongku sampai jatuh ke ranjang, kemudian menerjangku lagi. Aku kalah posisi. Aku berada di bawahnya. "Hei! Mau apa kau?"

"Kau benar-benar harus dihajar!" Seru Cao Pi sambil menarik kerah pakaian tidurku, hampir merobeknya. "Kalau tidak, sampai kapanpun kau akan selamanya liar seperti binatang!"

Keadaan mulai gawat. Aku mulai meronta-ronta dan berteriak. "Cao Pi! Kau jangan gila! Kalau kau berani melakukan itu, selama-lamanya kau tidak akan melihat kekuatan Huang! Lepaskan aku!" Kataku sambil mendorongnya, menarik rambutnya, menendangnya, atau apapun yang dapat kulakukan untuk menyingkirkan monster ini dariku. Tidak! Tidak mungkin harta paling berhargaku kuberikan semudah itu pada orang lain!

Kain yang tipis dari gaun tidurku makin lama makin habis dirobek. Cao Pi tersenyum puas saat melihat mataku yang mulai berair. "Tenang, Yangmei... aku pasti tidak akan merebut harta berhargamu itu." Bisiknya dengan nada licik. Meski begitu, aku tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti menangis. "Tapi, sudah merupakan tradisi di Wei untuk menghukum seorang anggota istana dengan menelanjangi mereka dan menghukum rotan mereka didepan orang banyak untuk dipermalukan, entah laki-laki atau perempuan." Kata Cao Pi, membuat mataku melebar karena takut. "Kesalahanmu sudah berat sekali. Jadi, kau harus dihukum."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, Cao Pi! Kumohon jangan!" Tetapi sepertinya Cao Pi sama sekali tidak mendengarku, dan seberapapun aku berjuang untuk melepaskan diri. Apa yang terjadi setelah ini, aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkan. Mungkin sesudah melucuti semua pakaianku, aku akan diarak ramai-ramai ke luar Gerbang _Wu Men_, sebelum mengalami apa yang tadi Cao Pi katakan. Aku pernah mendengar perkataan '_Tui chu Wu Men zhan shou_ – didorong keluar dari _Wu Men_ untuk dihukum'. Mungkin, itulah yang dimaksudkan Cao Pi.

Aku takut. Benar-benar takut. Tanpa sadar aku menyerukan nama orang yang hanya padanya aku bisa meminta pertolongan, meskipun tidak mungkin. Dan aku sama sekali belum menyadari aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. "Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Tolong aku!"

Memang benar, sesudah itu Cao Pi langsung berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri kaget, tetapi ketakutan itu kembali, malah berlipat ganda ketika melihat seringai Cao Pi makin melebar di bibirnya. "Lu Xun, ya?" Dia mengulang sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. "Benar juga. Kau selalu minta Lu Xun yang menolongmu, bukan? Bahkan untuk setiap kesalahan yang kau lakukan, selalu Lu Xun yang menerima."

Jangan...

"Kalau begitu, biar Lu Xun saja yang dihukum menggantikanmu."

Jangan... Jangan Lu Xun!

"Kali ini Lu Xun bukan kusiksa, Yangmei. Lu Xun kuhukum atas kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Jadi untuk ini, perjanjianmu itu tidak berlaku. Ingat itu."

Air mata berderai dari pipiku sementara aku sendiri berlari mengejar Cao Pi. "Cao Pi! Jangan! Lu Xun sudah cukup menderita! Kau kan sudah dengar tadi dia menangis? Kenapa kau tidak pernah puas menyiksanya?" Tapi suaraku teredam oleh suara tawanya itu. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke tempat Lu Xun dan Sima Yi mengikutinya dari belakang. Beberapa dayang menghalangiku hingga aku tidak bisa mengejar Cao Pi lebih jauh. "Cao Pi! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada Lu Xun!"

Suaraku memang sampai pada telinganya, tetapi tidak akan pernah sampai ke hatinya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Malam ini benar-benar melelahkan, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Di dalam tidurku, aku mendengar pintu kamarku didobrak keras. Saat itulah mataku terbuka dan kuangkat kepalaku. Kali ini siapa lagi yang datang? Cao Pi-kah? Tapi yang kulihat bukan dia melainkan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Sepertinya dua orang jendral Wei.

Seorang di antara mereka, bertopi perang dan bertubuh tinggi mendekatiku. Aku langsung duduk di sisi ranjangku sambil hanya bisa menatap kedatangannya tanpa dapat melakukan apapun. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi apakah aku bisa melarikan diri?

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku gugup.

Jendral itu menatapku sesaat dengan ekspresi yang keras dan tidak terbaca. Seorang jendral lain menyahut dari belakangnya. "Xu Huang! Cepat bawa dia!"

Sesaat sesudah itu, tangan jendral bernama Xu Huang itu mencekal lengan atasku, kemudian menarikku dengan kuat dan kasar sampai aku berdiri dari ranjangku. Panik, aku berusaha melepaskan diri. "A-apa ini? Lepaskan aku!"

"Xu Huang! Jangan berlambat-lambat! Sudah bawa saja!" Seru jendral yang lain.

Jendral Xu Huang menoleh ke arah jendral tersebut sementara aku masih berusaha melepaskan diri. "Dian Wei! Kalau kau merasa lebih hebat, bantu aku!"

Dengan begitu, jendral bernama Dian Wei itu menghampiri kami. Jendral berkepala botak itu menatapku sekilas, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sangking takutnya. Saat itulah, dengan tanganku masih dicekal oleh Jendral Xu Huang hingga aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Jendral Dian Wei meninjuku tepat di dadaku.

Aku memekik kesakitan. Tulang rusukku serasa patah terkena tinjuannya yang telak itu. Aku pasti akan terjatuh ke lantai kalau tanganku tidak dicekal dengan kuat seperti ini. Bahkan untuk menyeka darah yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibirku saja aku tidak diizinkan karena mereka sudah menarikku terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamarku. Aku tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana lagi aku sekarang, tetapi aku hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Semakin lama aku semakin menjauh dari kamarku, dan mulai menyadari kemana mereka akan membawaku. Di tengah kegelapan malam itu aku masih dapat melihat jelas bangunan Aula _Tai He_ yang menjadi tempat tujuan kami. Tempat itu, kalau tidak salah, adalah tempat tadi Cao Pi menyambut Kaisar Xian yang memberikan ucapan selamat pada mereka. Segala perasaan buruk mulai berkecamuk di pikiranku. Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?

Akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sementara aku digiring kedua jendral Wei ini, aku melihat di sekelilingku, ada banyak jendral, kasim, serta petinggi-petinggi Wei yang duduk dalam posisi melingkar. Aku sekarang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu, menghadap seorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cao Pi sendiri, sedang duduk di atas sebuah tahta. Di sebelahnya, Sima Yi menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Sebuah meja di depanku, di atasnya terdapat lentera yang menjadi penerang ruangan itu serta... sebilah pisau yang masih berkilat-kilat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Lu Xun. Kami sudah menunggumu." Cao Pi memulai. "Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Yangmei tadi?"

Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Bukankah dia sendiri yang melarangku untuk menemuinya? Jadi aku hanya diam saja.

"Dia berkata di depan Putri Mingzhu bahwa aku adalah laki-laki yang telah merampasnya dengan brutal dari laki-laki yang memang ia cintai." Katanya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika itu tersebar luas?"

Aku masih mengunci mulutku.

"Buka mulutmu!" Kali ini, Sima Yi pun membentakku.

Entah apapun yang mereka katakan, aku tidak membuka mulutku. Untuk apa melakukannya? Mereka sudah tahu itu benar, khususnya Cao Pi. Menghadapi orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui kesalahan yang mereka perbuat tetapi tidak mau mengakuinya, lebih baik diam saja. Toh apapun yang kukatakan, mereka tidak akan mendengarku. Hanya akan membuang-buang nafasku saja. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala sambil menutup mataku, tidak menghiraukan apapun yang mereka katakan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan keras mengenai pipiku dan tanpa bisa kuhindari lagi, aku terjatuh. Rupanya jendral bernama Dian Wei itu meninjuku, kemudian menudingku dengan suara keras penuh kemarahan. "Kau sedang berdiri di hadapan Pangeran Wei! Jawab pertanyaannya!"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku sampai di ruangan itu, aku membuka mulutku, meski hanya menjawab dengan suara yang pelan. "Berbicara pada telinga-telinga yang tidak mendengar akan sia-sia."

Dian Wei sepertinya akan siap menendangku yang masih terduduk di lantai, tetapi Cao Pi sudah menghentikannya dahulu. "Tidak perlu menghadapinya dengan kekerasan, Dian Wei." Kata Pangeran Wei itu dengan suara licik sambil memicingkan matanya ke arahku. "Melawannya harus dengan cara lain..."

Kali ini ia berbicara padaku. "Jadi, Lu Xun, kau tahu apa yang kulakukan pada Yangmei sebagai hukuman untuknya?"

Aku berbalik menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata lebar karena kekagetan dan ketakutan. Jadi, inikah yang disebut Cao Pi sebagai 'cara lain'? Segeralah aku berdiri sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di wajahku. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Meski aku berusaha untuk tenang, tapi aku sendiri mendengar dengan jelas suaraku bergetar, penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Cao Pi menyeringai lebar. "Hmmm... jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Lu Xun?"

Aku tertegun sejenak. Perkataannya itu, aku mengerti maksudnya. Jadi ini maksudnya kenapa ia membawaku ke depan begitu banyak orang. Untuk mempermalukanku juga. Akhirnya, seperti apa yang ia harapkan, aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil memembungkukkan badan. "Yang Mulia, perkenankanlah hamba mengetahui keadaan Selir Muda Sun." Kataku memohon. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya sampai rasanya setiap detik aku merasa ingin mati saja.

"Terlalu biasa." Balasnya menganggapi. "Kali ini, aku minta kau melakukannya sambil berlutut di depanku!"

Berlutut katanya. Ini membuatku teringat beberapa bulan lalu saat aku menolak berlutut di hadapannya. Kini, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Demi Yangmei, sekali lagi aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Demi Yangmei, aku rela kalau harus merendahkan diri di depan semua orang ini. Jadi aku menekuk lututku, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku serendah mungkin. "Yang Mulia, hamba mohon kiranya Yang Mulia memberitahukan kabar Selir Muda Sun..."

Pangeran Wei itu kelihatan puas. Tetapi dia tidak menyuruhku berdiri. "Dian Wei!" Katanya memanggil, kemudian memberi isyarat padanya. Jendral bertubuh kekar itu kemudian menarik kedua lenganku bersamaan, memaksaku untuk berdiri menghadap Cao Pi lurus-lurus dengan kedua tangan terlentang. Aku bingung. Kali ini, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Cao Pi menyandarkan punggungnya pada tahta emas itu. Ia tersenyum licik, membuat badanku sampai gemetar ketakutan melihatnya. "Tenang, Lu Xun, aku tidak akan melukaimu." Katanya sambil melipat kedua lengannya. "Aku hanya akan menghukummu. Tadi aku bermaksud melakukannya pada Yangmei, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih enak diajak bermain daripada dia, kan?"

"Menghukum..." Dari mulutku, kata-kata yang mengerikan itu keluar. "Apa maksudmu dengan menghukum Yangmei? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Cao Pi senang melihat kegugupanku. "Kau tahu perkataan '_Tui chu Wu Men zhan shou_-didorong keluar dari _Wu Men_ untuk dihukum', bukan? Tadi aku akan melakukannya pada Yangmei." Perkataan itu seperti ribuan pisau yang menusuk tubuhku. "Tapi aku baru ingat, bukankah selama ini kau selalu berusaha melindungi Yangmei dari hukumannya, bukan?"

Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya menundukkan kepala. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya, bukan?"

"Pertanyaan itu sebaiknya kau jawab sendiri saja."

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Rasanya, kejadian setahun lalu di He Fei akan terulang lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini Yangmei masih ada di tangannya. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku, tapi jangan sakiti Yangmei." Pintaku dengan suara lirih menyiratkan kepasrahan.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali."

Hanya itu jawabannya sebelum ia mulai 'menghukumku'. "Kelemahan terbesar seorang bangsawan adalah perasaan malu, kan?" Itulah yang ia katakan sebelum memberi isyarat pada pengawal-pengawal yang ada di aula itu. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sekarang aku tahu perintah apa yang ia berikan pada prajurit-prajurit itu. Cao Pi telah menyuruh mereka untuk menelanjangiku di sini, di tempat ini. Di telingaku sekarang bisa kudengar ejekan-ejekan orang-orang Wei yang melihatku dipermalukan. Sepertinya melucuti seluruh baju bagian atasku masih belum cukup untukku, prajurit-prajurit itu sudah siap lepaskan ujung sehelai kain yang menjadi ikat pinggangku, kemudian membuka ikatannya.

"Jangan..." Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat sambil berusaha memberontak, tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dilontarkan orang-orang di ruangan itu. "... Jangan... lakukan itu."

Mereka sama sekali tidak berhenti, sampai akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan mereka menarik celanaku, menelanjangiku di depan semua orang-orang itu. Cao Pi menggeleng tanpa melepaskan senyum licik itu dari bibirnya. "Tidak bisa, Lu Xun." Jawabnya. "Tadi kau sendiri yang berkata kau bebas kuperlakukan apapun, kan?"

Aku sepenuhnya sadar dia melakukannya untuk mempermalukanku, dan parahnya sepertinya mereka yang melihat ini menontonnya seperti pertunjukkan. Dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam, aku hanya bisa mendesahkan nama orang yang paling ingin kutemui sekarang, yang deminya aku rela menghadapi semua ini. Prajurit-prajurit Wei itu undur diri sekarang, digantikan oleh Cao Pi yang sekarang berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Meimei..."

Tiba-tiba saja gelombang rasa sakit merambat dalam waktu sepersekian detik menuju otakku. Pukulan Cao Pi mengenai pipiku, tetapi aku berusah tetap tak bersuara, memekik pun tidak. Aku pun berusaha tidak menatapnya, tetapi dialah yang dengan kuat memegang rahangku dan memaksaku memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"Kau bisu, ya?" Cao Pi bertanya dengan nada merendahkan. "Ayo, kenapa kau tidak melawan? Kalau Yangmei, mungkin dia sudah menyumpah dan berteriak seperti orang gila sejak tadi. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulutmu."

Itu bukanlah sebuah perintah yang harus kulakukan. Aku tahu dengan pasti, dengan segala keadaanku seperti ini, ia akan mempermalukanku lebih lagi kalau aku melakukannya. Jadi, masih seperti sebelumnya, aku hanya menatapnya, dengan ekspresi yang seperti apa aku saja tidak tahu. Aku tidak menantangnya. Hanya diam, tetapi mata yang menatap lemah, sebuah ekspresi penyerahan, eskpresi yang aku yakin sangat memalukan.

Di luar dugaan, seringainya yang licik itu melebar, membuatku sedikit merasa takut. "Hmmm... pantas saja Putri Mingzhu terkesan melihatmu." Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pernyataannya. "Rupanya ini yang ia lihat dari seorang 'Pangeran Kelima'."

"Kau..." Tanpa bisa memendam rasa curigaku, aku pun bertanya dengan suara seperti desahan. "...apa maksudmu?" Berbagai pikiran buruk terlintas di kepalaku. Putri Mingzhu... adalah putri yang tadi kutemui. Dan pangeran kelima itu siapa? Kurasa Cao Pi hanya empat bersaudara.

"Berkat kau, aku akan bisa menguasai seluruh Dinasti Han yang sudah hancur lebur ini." Seringai Cao Pi dengan licik seperti biasanya. Mendengar suara yang penuh kelicikan itu, mataku melebar karena takut dan ngeri, tetapi ia malah kelihatan senang. "Kau tadi bertemu dengan Putri Mingzhu bukan, Lu Xun?" Bahkan untuk mengangguk saja aku tidak bisa karena membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sesudah ini. "Kau akan kujadikan Pangeran Kelima, Lu Xun. Kau akan menjadi adik angkatku, dan kau harus menikahi Putri Mingzhu! Jika sudah, kau harus membantuku melenyapkan Kaisar Xian, maka Dinasti Han akan runtuh!"

"Tidak bisa!" Aku berusaha membentak, tetapi yang keluar hanyalah pekikan lemah. "Aku tidak mungkin menikahi gadis yang tidak kucintai..."

Kali ini, Sima Yi-lah yang melanjutkannya. Sima Yi, orang yang paling mengetahui kelemahan terbesarku, dan yang paling tahu bagaimana caranya menghancurkanku. Malam ini, aku tidak bisa menghimpun keberanianku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Penasihat Wei itu tersenyum saat melihat mataku yang melebar karena takut mengikuti pisau yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Lu Xun, apa kau lebih memilih gadis yang kau cintai menderita?" Tanyanya saat wajah kami hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja. Belati itu mendekat pada wajahku, tapi genggaman Jendral Dian Wei yang kuat membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghindarinya. "Coba sekarang bayangkan kau adalah Yangmei."

Mendengar nama itu disebut saja, aku sudah tahu apa maksudnya. Perlahan belati itu digerakkan mendekatkan segenggam ujung rambutku yang dipegang oleh Sima Yi. Saat belati itu menyentuhnya, tak ayal lagi helaian-helaian rambutku jatuh ke lantai.

"Ini hanya sedikit saja, Lu Xun." Kata Sima Yi lagi. "Tetapi Yangmei, apa kau kira ini cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya?" Katanya sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Benar begitu bukan, Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi?"

"Benar sekali," Cao Pi mengangguk. "Jadi, kau mengerti tempatmu sekarang kan, Lu Xun?"

Dari awal aku sudah tahu tempatku, justru karena itulah aku ada di sini. Aku tahu tempatku adalah di depan Yangmei, untuk melindunginya. Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, tidak akan menolak apapun demi keselamatan Yangmei, seburuk apapun itu. Bahkan termasuk menikahi orang yang tidak kucintai.

Tapi aku sadar akan suatu hal. Bagaimana perasaan Yangmei kalau sampai ia mendengar hal ini? Apa dia akan menyangka aku tidak setia padanya dan memilih seorang putri dari Dinasti Han? Kemungkinan besar iya. Terutama, bukankah Cao Pi dan Sima Yi dapat menghasutnya dengan mengatakan hal-hal tidak benar?

Kenapa aku harus diperhadapkan pada situasi seperti ini? Betapa luar biasa hebatnya Cao Pi dan Sima Yi ini mengendalikanku. Jika aku menolak keinginannya, sudah kelihatan sekali bahwa aku tidak mencintai Yangmei. Tetapi jika aku menerima keinginannya pun, apa Yangmei sadar aku melakukannya bukan karena tidak sayang padanya, justru karena aku sangat sayang padanya? Bisakah Yangmei sadar akan apa yang sudah kulakukan untuknya?

Aku ingin dia sadar. Sangat ingin.

Tapi, bukan itu prioritasku. Daripada menyadarkannya akan apa yang kuperbuat untuknya, aku lebih memilih menyelamatkannya.

Jadi, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara lemah. "Lakukan apa saja yang kau suka. Tapi kumohon jangan sakiti Yangmei lagi..." Dengan sederet pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutku itu, entah kenapa aku pun seperti melepaskan semua kekuatanku, kehormatan dan bahkan martabatku sendiri. Sementara masih digenggam erat oleh jendral bernama Dian Wei itu, tanganku terkulai lemah, begitu juga kedua kakiku yang tergantung tanpa menyentuh lantai. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Aku menyerahkan diri pada mereka. Sepenuhnya.

Cao Pi tersenyum menang melihat kepatuhanku. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga pasti melihat ketidakberdayaanku sekarang. "Bagus. Kau pintar juga, Lu Xun." Ujarnya. Tangannya ia letakkan di bawah daguku, kemudian mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya lurus. Tetapi aku sadar mataku hanya bisa menatapnya sayu, seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan jiwa. Mungkin di matanya aku seperti cangkang yang kosong sekarang. "Hmmm... Kau tidak terlalu buruk untuk jadi pangeran. Wajahmu tampan, kau juga pintar dan terpelajar. Kau juga terlalu baik hati. Hanya saja..." Dia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Dari pada seperti pangeran, posisimu lebih seperti budak sekarang! Kau hanya bisa menurut perintahku saja, kan?"

Perkataannya itu benar. Dan karena itulah aku hanya bisa diam.

"Bagus juga itu."

Celetukan Sima Yi.

Penasihat Wei itu memandangku dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki dengan teliti. Dia memandangku seperti seorang kolektor _Qinghuaci_–guci biru putih, yang sedang memperhatikan guci yang akan dibelinya. Aku berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhku, tetapi Jendral Dian Wei mencekal tanganku kuat-kuat sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"J-jangan..." Suaraku terdengar seperti isakan. "Jangan melihatku..."

"Kenapa tidak?" Balas Sima Yi. "Yang dikatakan Yang Mulia Cao Pi memang benar. Biasanya, jika membeli budak, budak itu akan ditelanjangi dulu sebelum dilihat, apa dia pantas dibeli atau tidak. Yah... kira-kira seperti kau sekarang ini." Katanya. "Sekarang aku bertanya, jika kau, budak yang sudah menyerahkan diri begitu, apa pantas melarangku?"

Cao Pi tertawa. "Ha! Aku setuju dengan Sima Yi! Kau memang pantas jadi seorang budak, Lu Xun!" Mendengar itu, aku hanya bisa menutup mata erat-erat agar tidak perlu melihat apa-apa lagi. Cao Pi yang menertawakanku, dan Sima Yi yang mengamati setiap bagian tubuhku, apa lagi tujuannya kalau bukan untuk mempermalukanku? Seolah rasanya semua ini belum cukup, seisi ruangan ini pun ikut memandangi sambil menertawakanku.

"Tunggu!" Cao Pi menyahut. "Sebagai adikku, kau tidak bisa dipanggil Lu Xun lagi. Mulai sekarang kau akan dipanggil _Li_! Cao Li! Itu namamu sekarang!"

"_Li_ dari _nu li_-Budak!" Sima Yi mengangguk. "Hebat, Yang Mulia! Nama yang cocok untuknya!"

"Aku punya ide..." Cao Pi berkata dengan suara rendah sambil menatapku. "Bukankah dimana-mana, sesudah dibeli, seorang budak harus diberi tanda pada tubuhnya agar tahu bahwa ia selamanya tidak bisa lari dari tuannya?" Sima Yi sepertinya menangkap maksud Cao Pi. Begitu juga aku. Ketika mendengarnya, tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. "Sima Yi, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia." Jawab Sima Yi. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Jendral Dian Wei. "Dian Wei, lepaskan dia."

Jendral Dian Wei tentu saja kaget, begitu juga aku. "Apa? Melepaskan dia? Apa dia tidak lari atau melawan nanti?"

"Lihat saja apa dia berani melakukannya."

Hanya itu jawaban Sima Yi. Meski tidak yakin, Jendral Dian Wei akhirnya melepaskanku. Tapi perkataan Sima Yi memang sama sekali tidak salah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya mematuhinya saja, kalau tidak mau Yangmei celaka. Walaupun tubuhku tidak dilukai sama sekali, entah kenapa untuk berdiri saja aku harus berjuang. Apa karena perasaan malu dan takut?

"Bagus... kau sudah tahu diri rupanya." Sima Yi mengangguk puas. "Sekarang telungkupkan tubuhmu di atas meja."

Jadi aku menurutinya. Aku berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih ke meja di hadapanku. Seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sima Yi, aku membungkuk dalam-dalam sampai kepalaku menyentuh meja sambil menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sima Yi. Meski tidak melihatnya, aku tahu orang-orang itu terkagum-kagum melihat penasihat mereka yang bisa memerintahkanku begitu mudahnya.

Langkah kaki Sima Yi semakin dekat padaku. "Kau rupanya menyerahkan dirimu sendiri, heh? Memang lebih baik begitu..." Sambil berkata begitu, Sima Yi mengambil sebuah kuas, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas punggungku. Aku tahu dia sedang menulis huruf 'Li', namaku yang baru yang berarti budak. Udara malam dingin yang membungkus tubuhku ditambah cairan tinta yang membasahi punggungku membuatku merinding, terutama membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan penasihat itu sesudah ini.

Benar saja, sesudah menulis, dia mengeluarkan pisau itu lagi, kemudian memanaskannya di api lentera yang menyala-nyala. Mataku melihat sendiri bagaimana lidah api itu bersentuhan dengan pisau, membuat logam tajam itu memerah bercahaya. Baru sesudah itu Sima Yi mengangkatnya dan menorehkannya di atas punggungku.

Cao Pi mendekat. "Sima Yi, buat tanda itu sedalam mungkin." Katanya dengan bengis. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata selagi menantikan ujung lancip pisau yang sebentar lagi akan membekaskan tanda budak itu di punggungku.

Torehan pertama dalam, dan menyakitkan sekali. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir sambil menahan jeritanku.

"Kau kuat juga..."

Torehan kedua dan ketiga lebih menyakitkan lagi. Sambil dia melanjutkan, aku hanya bisa menghitung berapa goresan yang masih kurang. Kukira semakin banyak goresan yang ia buat, aku semakin terbiasa dengan sakitnya. Tetapi rupanya tidak, sebab aku tahu setelah selesai, selamanya aku tidak bisa lepas dari mereka lagi.

Pisau yang menoreh punggungku, pembesar-pembesar Wei yang mengumpatku, Cao Pi yang sekarang kepadanya aku harus selalu patuh, semua itu aku tidak akan menolaknya. Karena aku melakukannya untuk seseorang.

"Meimei..." Nama itu sekali lagi terselip keluar dari mulutku. Wajahnya yang ceria dengan senyum kebahagiaan tanpa sedikitpun duka itu muncul dalam benakku. Demi wajahnya agar selalu ceria, demi senyumnya agar selalu mengembang, aku bersedia melakukan apapun.

Tapi, sekali lagi, apa dia sadar?

Meski bayangannya memberikan kekuatan padaku untuk menempuh ini, pada saat yang sama bayangannya juga membuat rasa sakit di punggungku semakin menyakitkan. Dia tidak akan sadar aku menyayanginya. Sebaliknya, dia akan menyangka aku tidak lagi mencintainya karena menerima perintah Cao Pi itu. Dia mengira aku memilih Putri Mingzhu dibandingkan dengannya.

Airmata yang membasahi wajahku sekarang bukan karena sakitnya pisau itu, bukan juga karena perasaan dipermalukan di depan orang sebanyak ini. Tetapi airmataku ini karena aku melihatnya, dalam otakku sendiri, dia akan menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan, kemarahan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya pada wajahnya yang polos itu. Sepasang matanya akan menatap tajam padaku seperti pisau seolah aku ini musuhnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggap empat pasang _piao_ yang akan ia gunakan untuk membunuhku. Dan bibirnya... dari bibirnya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, sesuatu yang paling aku takuti.

"_Aku benci padamu."_

Yangmei, orang yang kepadanya aku bersedia menerima semua ini, akan melakukan itu padaku. Dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang telah kulakukan untuknya. Dia akan mengira aku membuangnya demi gadis lain, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi malam ini padaku. Dia akan membenciku.

Sementara darah hangat mengalir dari punggungku menuju tumitku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang membuat perasaan sakit ini dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bukan tangan Sima Yi-lah yang sekarang sedang menorehkan tanda itu di punggungku, melainkan tangan Yangmei sendiri.

Mataku tertutup, tetapi aku justru dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sesuatu yang terlalu mengejutkan, tetapi juga terlalu menyakitkan untuk kulihat.

Bukan Sima Yi, tetapi Yangmei. Yangmei yang sama, yang dulu mengatakan dia menyayangiku tetapi juga yang _akan_ mengakatakan dia membenciku. Gadis yang kusayangi dengan seluruh hidupku, menekan bahuku dengan tangan kirinya yang berkuku-kuku tajam di setiap jarinya, siap menorehkan luka lain. Sementara tangan kanannya bukan hanya menggores dengan pisau itu, tetapi juga seperti berusaha mengalirkan sebanyak-banyaknya darah dari luka-luka baru di punggungku.

Itulah yang kulihat, mungkin sebagai peringatan akan apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Tentang apa yang _akan_ kualami dengan aku mengambil pilihan ini.

Tetapi hanya satu hal yang aku tahu.

Satu hal yang mengalahkan segala ketakutan itu.

Aku tidak pernah menuntutnya untuk menyayangiku balik, bukan? Aku sendiri yang pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Apapun yang akan dia lakukan, tidak akan mengubah keputusanku untuk melindunginya.

Apa aku bodoh karena bersedia melakukan sesuatu meski tahu resikonya? Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi aku hanya memutuskan semua bayangan itu sampai di sini. Sekali lagi pikiranku kembali dari waktu depan ke waktu sekarang. Rasa sakit itu kembali terasa sewajarnya.

Sesudah menorehkan goresan terakhir di punggungku, pisau itu jatuh dari tangan Sima Yi. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhku meluncur ke bawah dan jatuh terduduk bersandar pada kaki meja. Kedua tanganku menggenggam kaki meja itu erat-erat, bukan hanya untuk sekedar menahan tubuhku tetapi juga untuk menahan sakit. Sekarang mereka semua bukan hanya bisa melihat tulisan itu, tetapi juga airmataku.

"Tanda itu kau buat dalam-dalam, Sima Yi?" Tanya Cao Pi sambil menyeringai memandangku.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Kubuat tanda yang dalam dan besar sekali di punggungnya. " Balas Sima Yi. "Setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun lamanya tanda itu tidak akan hilang."

"Bagus." Cao Pi mengangguk sebelum berbalik dan menghadap orang-orangnya di ruangan itu. "Hei! Dengar! Walaupun dia hanya seorang budak saja, tetapi mulai sekarang dia adalah Pangeran Kelima. Dia adalah adik angkatku sekarang, dan kalian juga harus memanggilnya dengan benar. Aku tidak ingin dengar 'Lu Xun' lagi sekarang! Seperti kalian memanggilku Yang Mulia, kalian pun harus memanggilnya Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Li!"

Aku tahu semua orang pasti akan mematuhi Cao Pi. Tetapi mereka menganggapnya sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, aku yakin itu. Sebab sesudah itu mereka tertawa. Lagipula, Cao Pi mengatakan itu bukan hanya untuk memberi mereka perintah, tetapi juga untuk membuatku malu. Sesudah itu Sima Yi berbalik, kemudian berlutut sambil membungkuk di depanku. Dia kemudian mengolok-olokku. "Oh... Pangeran Kelima, Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Li. Sima Yi yang rendah ini siap melayani anda mulai sekarang..."

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus memendam perasaan seperti apa. Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah dipermalukan sampai seperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja detik ini juga. Sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh torehan-torehan itu sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya lagi dibandingkan kacaunya perasaanku. Sampai disitu, Sima Yi tiba-tiba menarik tanganku kuat-kuat, sampai tangannya yang bersarungkan kuku-kuku tajam itu menusuk pergelangan tanganku.

"Yang Mulia, bagaimana kalau anda menemui bawahan anda, hmmm?" Tanyanya dengan suara menghina, sebelum menjatuhkanku di tengah-tengah aula itu lagi, kali ini berhadapan dengan seluruh pembesar Wei yang ada di ruangan itu. Cao Pi yang sekarang sudah duduk hanya menikmatinya dengan wajah tertarik.

Sebuah suara terdengar lagi. "Hei, Yang Mulia!" Panggil seorang kasim yang berada di ruangan itu. "Kudengar Yang Mulia pernah menjadi kucing! Bagaimana kalau sekarang Yang Mulia tunjukkan bagaimana caranya menjadi kucing?" Kata-katanya itu diikuti dengan tawa yang lainnya, membuatku bahkan untuk bernafas saja sangat sulit.

"Yang Mulia! Tunjukkan caramu mengeong!" Seorang yang lain lagi berseru.

Aku tahu aku harus melakukannya, meski aku tidak mau. Selama Yangmei masih ada di tangan Cao Pi, aku tidak bisa berkata 'tidak', bahkan untuk hal sekecil ini. Jadi aku hanya bisa berlutut, kemudian meletakkan tanganku di atas lantai. Dalam posisi merangkak seperti itu kemudian aku membuka mulutku. "Meowww..."

Tiga orang lain, mungkin kali ini jendral, mendekatiku selagi yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara aku, bahkan untuk mengangkat kepala untuk melihat saja tidak berani. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, aku tidak tahu, dan aku hanya bisa menutup mata.

"Wah... Yang Mulia ternyata bisa jadi kucing yang lucu, ya?" Kata seorang jendral. Kemudian dia mengelus kepalaku, tetapi bukan dengan tangannya melainkan dengan kakinya.

"Yang Mulia ingin jadi kucing yang lebih lucu, kan?" Seorang lagi. "Bagaimana kalau Yang Mulia membersihkan sepatu kami? Kudengar kucing kan biasa membersihkan dengan lidahnya."

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menolak.

Jadi aku mengikuti mereka, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke kaki salah seorang dari mereka. Perlahan lidahku keluar dari bibir, sampai ujung lidahku bersentuhan dengan sepatunya. Aku tidak tahu lagi seberapa aku sudah mempermalukan dan merendahkan diriku sendiri. Tapi, apa aku punya pilihan kalau ingin Yangmei selamat?

"Hei, Yang Mulia! Bersihkan sepatu kami juga!" Seru dua orang lainnya. Jadi, lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Sampai seluruhnya selesai, perasaanku benar-benar hancur akibat penghinaan. Penghinaan ini membuat mataku seolah tidak melihat, dan telingaku tidak mendengar. Mungkin ini cara yang terbaik, berusaha mematikan perasaan sendiri hingga aku tidak perlu merasa malu lagi. Entah berapa orang yang mengitariku sekarang, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku, bersahut-sahutan dengan tawa mengejek. "Lihat! Sepertinya Yang Mulia kehausan!" Sesudah suara itu, aku merasakan arak ditumpahkan di atas kepalaku. Tawa itu masih saja terdengar.

"Yang Mulia! Menunduklah lebih dalam lagi!"

"Pus... Pus... kemarilah, Yang Mulia!"

Mulutku terkunci rapat-rapat, dan aku hanya melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Namun sebagai balasan, mereka memberiku sebuah tamparan atau pukulan, tetapi seringkali tendangan. Aku tahu benar mereka sedang merendahkanku. Aku diangkat menjadi Pangeran Kelima Wei, tetapi pada saat yang sama aku direndahkan menjadi seorang budak.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. _Taihe Dian_... nama aula ini diambil dari _Yi Jing_-Kitab Perubahan, berasal dari kalimat '_yi ji tian di wang wu he xie yun xing_-keharmonisan besar yang mengatur segala sesuatu di bumi'. Arti yang bagus sekali bukan? Tidak hanya itu, fungsi aula ini sendiri adalah untuk menyambut tamu kehormatan, mengangkat seorang permaisuri, mengirimkan seorang jendral besar yang akan pergi berperang, melantik Putra Mahkota, bahkan upacara pada Langit. Akan tetapi... tak kusangka aula sesuci ini juga dapat digunakan untuk menyiksa dan mempermalukan seseorang yang sangat rendah yang mereka jadikan budak. Aula yang sakral seperti ini, ternyata menjelma menjadi tempat penyiksaanku.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tubuhku terkapar di atas lantai. Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua, apalagi batinku. Tidak... kali ini aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, mataku pun rasanya hampir tertutup sepenuhnya. Sementara telingaku masih sayup-sayup mendengar caci maki mereka, kesadaranku rasanya hampir menghilang. Aneh, ini aneh... Kurasa ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang di He Fei dulu. Tapi kenapa rasanya ini lebih menyakitkan? Mungkin Cao Pi benar saat berkata rasa malu adalah kelemahan semua bangsawan.

Kudengar sebuah seruan. "Wah! Wah! Wah! Yang Mulia sudah tidur, rupanya?" Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan pemilik suara itu menjambak rambutku, kemudian mataku bertaut dengan matanya. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat orang itu adalah orang yang sangat kukenal. Zhang He.

Dia memukulku satu kali, tetapi anehnya pukulan itu tidak sakit sama sekali. Zhang He kemudian menarikku dari posisi tidur, sebelum menghadap pada Cao Pi. "Pangeran Cao Pi, kulihat Pangeran Kelima satu ini sudah puas bermain-main." Katanya sambil menatapku dengan wajah merendahkan, sebelum berbalik pada Cao Pi. "Bagaimana kalau dia kita kembalikan saja?"

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Cao Pi saat itu, tetapi aku mendengarnya menjawab dengan entengnya. "Benar juga kau, Zhang He. Baiklah, bawa dia ke kamarnya."

Sesudah itu, aku merasakan tubuhku diseret melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dalam perjalanan singkat keluar dari ruangan itu pun aku masih mendengar lontaran ejekan orang-orang Wei itu, sampai aku benar-benar di luar barulah kegaduhan itu berakhir.

"Zhang He..." Dengan suara lirih, aku berusaha memanggilnya. Kepalaku tidak bisa kuangkat lagi untuk menatapnya. "Terima kasih..."

Jawaban dari Zhang He terdengar jauh sekali di telingaku. "Maaf aku terpaksa memukul dan mengejekmu. Aku hanya ingin sekali membawamu keluar dari tempat itu dan itulah cara satu-satunya agar mereka tidak curiga." Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

Entah darimana dia mendapatkannya, Zhang He membungkus tubuhku yang telanjang dengan sehelai kain lebar. Kemudian dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat, ia mengangkat dan menggendongku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menolak dan berjalan sendiri, tetapi aku sadar aku tidak mampu melakukannya.

"Kau ini..." Zhang He mendesah. "...bisa-bisanya mengalami hal mengerikan begitu..."

Akhirnya aku sampai di kamarku sendiri. Zhang He membawaku masuk ke ruang mandi, kemudian perlahan meletakkan tubuhku di atas bak penuh air bersih.

"Kau ingin kutinggal atau ingin aku membantu?" Tanyanya.

"Terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri." Jawabku.

Jadi dia pergi. Kemudian barulah aku melepaskan kain itu dari tubuhku. Kulitku yang sobek karena torehan pisau itu terasa perih saat bersentuhan dengan air, tetapi apa daya aku harus menahannya. Seketika air itu berubah menjadi merah, tepat ketika darahku tercampur. Aku membersihkan tubuhku, tetapi sayangnya penghinaan itu masih lekat dalam hatiku. Otakku kembali memutar ulang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, meski aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Perlahan air mata meleleh dari sudut mataku, sebelum bersatu dengan air di bak itu.

Kepada siapa aku patut mempersalahkan semua ini? Kepada Cao Pi? Kepada Sima Yi? Ataukah kepada orang-orang itu? Atau mungkin... pada Yangmei?

Kurasa kesalahan itu memang sebagian kecil ada pada Yangmei. Tetapi sebagian besar adalah kesalahanku karena akulah yang bersedia diperlakukan seperti itu. Cao Pi memberi kebebasan padaku untuk memilih, dan aku memilih apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghiburku adalah kenyataan bahwa Yangmei tidak perlu mengalami hal sepertiku lagi, sebab aku sudah melewati ini untuk menggantikannya.

Sesudah selesai membersihkan diri, aku berpakaian dan keluar menuju ke kamarku. Zhang He masih ada di sana, dengan sabar menungguku sambil duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Sudah selesai?" Zhang He berdiri, kemudian membantuku berjalan ke tempat tidurku. "Sebentar, aku akan mencoba membantumu." Dia segera pergi ke lemari dan mencari obat-obatan serta perban setelah memastikanku berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Kalau kau memang ingin membantuku," Balasku. "Bunuhlah aku sekarang juga."

Aku yakin Zhang He pasti kaget mendengarku mengatakan itu, sebab aku sendiri terkejut bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku. Bersamaan dengan itu, airmata pun sekali lagi keluar, membasahi wajahku. Saat Zhang he berbalik dengan segala barang yang dibawanya, ia sudah menemukanku berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan kedua belah tanganku, seperti bagaimana layaknya orang yang telah dipermalukan.

"Lu Xun?" Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku untuk menatap wajahku yang berair.

"Aku... tidak sanggup lagi..." Aku berbisik lemah, tidak tahu pada siapa. "Semua ini kulakukan demi Meimei... Aku dipermalukan di depan orang banyak, dipaksa menjadi adik angkat Cao Pi dan menikahi Putri Mingzhu, dan tulisan 'Li' di punggungku ini..." Tanganku kuletakkan di atas dahiku, sementara aku sendiri berusaha mengatur nafasku yang berusaha berbicara sambil terisak-isak. "... tetapi pada akhirnya Memei... dia akan membenciku. Sangat membenciku."

Sudah kuduga, Zhang He pasti tidak percaya. Aku sendiri juga berusaha tidak percaya. Tetapi saat Sima Yi menorehkan tulisan itu di punggungku, aku seperti dapat melihat ke masa depan, apa yang akan dilakukan Yangmei sebagai balasan atas apa yang sudah kulakukan untuknya, dan ternyata yang kulihat bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan. Zhang He pasti mengira aku sedang mengada-ada.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Zhang He dengan dahi berkerut. "Yangmei akan membencimu? Setelah apa yang sudah kau jalani untuknya?"

"Bukan hanya benci, dia ingin dan akan membunuhku..." Jawabku, membuat Zhang He semakin terkejut. "... Dan itulah yang paling aku tidak sanggup... Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus dibenci olehnya..."

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Seru Zhang He berusaha menahan kekagetannya. Aku berbalik menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu hanya karena kau akan menikahi Putri Mingzhu, lalu dia akan membencimu? Padahal itupun kau lakukan demi keselamatannya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Ya... memang itu alasannya... Tetapi bukan hanya itu. Sesudah ini akan ada banyak hal yang membuatnya akan membenciku..."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja..."

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. Mataku menatap lurus ke atap. "Tidak. Perasaan ini kuat sekali, seperti bukan perasaan lagi. Ini _akan_ terjadi." Kemudian aku menatapnya lagi. Aku yakin sekali mataku yang masih sembab tidak dapat meyakinkannya akan perkataanku. "Aku akan mati di tangannya."

Zhang He menggeleng kuat-kuat sebelum menggenggam satu pergelangan tanganku. "Kau jangan bicara sembarangan, Lu Xun! Mana mungkin Yangmei melakukannya?" Ketika dilihatnya aku berusaha menahan sakit, genggamannya mengendor, suaranya pun menjadi lebih pelan. "Kau tenang saja. Asal aku dapat memberitahu Yangmei alasannya, dia tidak akan membencimu, kan?"

Aku tahu pasti Zhang He tidak akan percaya. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa yakin akan hal ini. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu mengatakan hal ini padanya baik atau tidak. Tapi aku percaya padamu."

"Bagus." Jawab Zhang He. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Yangmei, alasan kenapa kau harus menikahi Putri Mingzhu. Sekarang aku akan berusaha mengobatimu. Kau tidurlah..."

Zhang He, jendral Wei yang baik hati itu, mulai membebat lukaku. Tetapi belum sampai dia selesai, aku sudah jatuh tertidur dulu. Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Sejak Cao Pi keluar dari kamarku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada Lu Xun. Sangking takutnya, jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan memang tidak ingin tidur. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku. Siapa sangka ternyata di depan pintu Zhang He berdiri. Aku sampai hampir melompat karena kaget.

"Zhang He! Kau membuatku kaget!" Seruku. "Masuklah! Aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku butuh teman untuk bicara."

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, Yangmei." Balasnya. "Aku hanya kemari untuk memberi tahumu apa yang dilakukan Cao Pi pada Lu Xun malam ini."

Mataku terbuka lebar. Memang ini yang ingin kuketahui sekarang. Sesudah masuk, aku langsung mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi. "Kau tahu tentang itu? Tolong beritahukan padaku, Zhang He!"

"Tadi Lu Xun memperingatkanku untuk tidak mengatakan ini padamu." Kata Zhang He. "Tapi aku rasa kau perlu tahu. Sebagai syarat, setelah mendengar ini, kau harus bersikap seolah-olah kabar ini tidak pernah kau dengar sama sekali. Jangan bilang atau tanya-tanya pada Cao Pi kalau tidak mau dia sampai tahu aku jadi penyampai pesan antara kau dan Lu Xun."

Aku mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku janji."

Setelah itu, barulah Zhang He memulai. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Intinya, seperti rencana Sima Yi, Cao Pi memaksa Lu Xun menjadi adik angkatnya untuk menikahi Putri Mingzhu." Jelasnya sambil menyeruput teh panas yang baru saja kutuang. "Dan dia setuju."

Teko porselein yang kupegang meluncur dari tanganku. Tidak. Ini pasti bohong.

"APA?"

Lu Xun benar-benar akan menikahi Putri Mingzhu.

Tanganku menggengam bahu Zhang He erat-erat. Saat mendengar itu, aku merasa hatiku seperti teko porselein itu, hancur berkeping-keping saat bertumbukan dengan lantai. "Zhang He! Kau bercanda, kan? Katakan bahwa itu bohong!" Seruku hampir menangis. Kenapa Lu Xun bisa melakukannya? Kenapa Lu Xun memilih Putri Mingzhu yang sama sekali belum ia kenal? Dan kenapa ia bersedia menjadi adik monster berkedok Pangeran Wei itu? Dan lebih parahnya, kenapa dia meninggalkanku? "Lu Xun melakukannya? Kenapa? Apa dia tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

Zhang He hampir menggebrak meja saat aku mengatakannya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. "Kau jangan sembarangan bicara!" Serunya keras, membentakku. Baru kali ini aku melihat Zhang He semarah itu. "Lu Xun justru melakukannya karena dia teramat sangat sayang padamu! Kalau sekarang Cao Pi tidak kembali ke kamarmu dan menghukum atau memukulimu sampai kau mati, itu semua karena Lu Xun! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan Cao Pi lakukan padamu kalau Lu Xun tidak menerima semua perlakuan Cao Pi!" Serunya keras. Lebih keras lagi dan mungkin orang di kamar sebelah akan bangun. "Kalau bukan karena Lu Xun, kau sekarang akan diseret ke depan banyak orang, ditelanjangi, dipermalukan habis-habisan!"

Aku terhenyak saat mendengarnya. Zhang He melanjutkan, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Kalau kau melihat sendiri bagaimana Cao Pi memperlakukan Lu Xun tadi, baru kau bisa mengerti."

"A-apa..." Bibirku bergetar saat bicara. Aku ingin sekali mendengarnya, tetapi juga sangat takut. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Zhang He mengamatiku sejenak, mungkin melihat apakah aku siap untuk mendengarnya atau tidak. Jadi, aku berusaha menguatkan diriku, baru akhirnya dia buka mulut. Siap atau tidak, aku harus mendengarnya.

"Cao Pi menyuruh beberapa jendral menyeret Lu Xun ke aula _Taihe_, tempat banyak orang hadir. Sesudah itu Cao Pi mengejeknya, mempermalukannya di depan semua orang itu bahkan sampai menelanjanginya." Aku menutup mulutku saat mendengarnya, menahan jeritan yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Sebagai ganti, airmataku-lah yang keluar. "Baru sesudah itu Cao Pi mengatakan rencananya. Lu Xun sudah berusaha menolak, tetapi Cao Pi mengancam akan melakukan hal-hal itu semua padamu kalau dia menolak. Terpaksa sesudah itu dia setuju."

Aku kira semuanya selesai di situ, tetapi Zhang He masih melanjutkan. "Sesudah itu pun Cao Pi masih belum puas. Dia mengata-ngatai Lu Xun adalah budaknya, dan akhirnya itu menjadi nama Lu Xun yang baru sebagai adiknya. Dia sekarang menjadi Pangeran Kelima, tetapi dipanggil Cao Li, Li yang berasal dari _nu li_-budak. Tapi sekali lagi Cao Pi belum mau melepaskan Lu Xun. Jadi dia menyuruh Sima Yi menuliskan huruf 'Li' itu di punggungnya dengan pisau. Itu sebagai tanda bahwa Lu Xun akan selamanya harus menurut pada Cao Pi, mau atau tidak. Sekarang kalau kau tahu, di punggung Lu Xun selamanya akan ada tulisan itu."

"Tidak..." Aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku, kehabisan kekuatan bahkan hanya untuk menopang tubuhku sendiri. Airmataku mengalir deras. "TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" Jeritku. Aku menangis menggerung-gerung, pantas saja dari tadi jantungku berdengup kencang. Ini persis dengan kejadian di He Fei dulu. "Lu Xun...! Kenapa harus Lu Xun yang mengalami ini lagi? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa? Kalau sekarang dia harus menuruti Cao Pi selamanya..."

Zhang He membantuku berdiri. "Tidak selamanya, Yangmei." Katanya berusaha menghiburku. Tetapi sekarang tidak ada penghiburan apapun yang bisa membuatku berhenti menangis, kecuali jika aku diperbolehkan menemui Lu Xun dan menyembuhkannya. "Lu Xun tidak akan selamanya harus menurut pada Cao Pi."

"Hah?" Aku menoleh.

"Dia hanya bisa diperbudak Cao Pi selama kau masih ada di tangan Cao Pi." Jawab Zhang He. "Kalau kau bisa melepaskan diri dari Cao Pi, aku yakin Lu Xun juga tidak akan menuruti Cao Pi."

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Jadi... menurutmu harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Zhang He menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang kalau ingin selamat." Jelasnya. "Sementara kau hanya bisa menunggu. Lepaskan Lu Xun untuk sementara waktu dan biarkan dia menikah dengan Putri Mingzhu. Aku yakin meski dipaksa menikahi Putri Han itu, hatinya tetap milikmu seorang. Setidaknya kalau sudah menikahi Putri Mingzhu, Lu Xun bisa bebas dari siksaan Cao Pi, kan?"

Benar. Aku baru saja sadar. Aku sekarang hanya ingin Lu Xun dan aku keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat. Tetapi kalau dia duluan yang bisa keluar, aku yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Entah bagaimana caranya dia pasti akan menungguku, bahkan menjemputku dan menyelamatkanku dari tempat ini. Baiklah. Untuk sementara ini aku harus bersabar. Aku harus menunggu sampai Lu Xun bisa keluar.

Tapi, tidak pernah terlintas di kepalaku. Bagaimana perasaan Lu Xun ketika dipaksa keluar dari istana ini dan meninggalkanku? Pergi tanpa aku?

Aku sadar, betapapun tersiksanya dan kesepiannya aku di tempat ini, Lu Xun jauh lebih tersiksa dan kesepian.

* * *

Naas... kalo ini FF yaoi, kejadian kayak gini udah termasuk SM... *dinuklir gara2 punya pikiran jorok...*

Wewww... semakin lama semakin naas... tenang aja, berikutnya nggak ada lagi kok kayak ginian... ^^ suer!

Hixxx... kalo sodara belum pernah masuk ke aula Taihe Dian yang asli di forbidden city di China sono, anda nggak bisa ngerti gimana mengerikannya tuh pas si Lu Xun ada di situ... Saya aja yang coba2 ngintip ke aula itu pas ke China dan ternyata... uhhh... pas lagi siang, cuma ngintip pula, itu aja udah cukup merinding... apalagi kalo malem... wewww... Kalo dilihat di Wikipedia ya nggak terlalu seru... ke situ dulu baru bisa merasakan... wewww...

Penjelasan secara singkat aja... jadi aulanya tuh ukurannya besar... trus tengah2nya ada tahtanya getu... banyak pilarnya gede2 (kurang lebih diameternya 75 cm...) Jendelanya banyak, tapi kecil2... dan zaman itu belum ada lampu... jadi bayangkan kalo yang menerangi cuma obor, lilin2, trus ada angin2 yang bikin api2nya goyang2... wewww... serem juga, sih... merinding... pas aku ke Forbidden City n membayangkan kejadiannya, aku jadi takut sendiri... wewww...

Ehm, dan info yang aku kasih tahu tentang aula _Taihe Dian _itu semuanya bener, lho... berdasarkan papan keterangan yang aku baca sendiri di Forbidden City sono... jadi kebenarannya pasti terjamin... Trus, ini hanzinya Taihe Dian kalo mau tahu... 太和殿

BTW, ini tulisannya 'Li' kalo mau tahu... 隸 Kelihatan? Yahhh... pokoknya hanzinya tuh lumayan rumit...

Satu lagi... _Tui Chu Wu Men Zhan Shou_ '推出午门斩首' Emang tulisan itu ada di keterangannya Forbidden City... dalam bahasa inggris artinya: 'Being pushed out from Wu Men for execution'  
Dan _Yi ji tian di fang wu he xie yun xing_ '意即天地万物和谐运行' Itu juga ada di bahasa Inggris... dalam bahasa Inggris artinya 'Harmonious operation of all things on earth'

Hmmm... baru nyadar... Lu Xun bisa liat masa depan... keren juga, ya... (wes... mulai twisted, nih... XDDDD)

Wokey, chap berikutnya, seperti biasa, hari Kamis! ^^

Next chap: _Which Must Be Through _(Walah... judul apaan nih? XDDD)


	5. Which Must Be Through

Ehm... Ehm... Ehm... penjelasan tentang chap sebelumnya, dimana saya menistai Lu Xun abis-abisan... XDDD Yahhh... maaf saja, sodara (dan khususnya, Lu Xun). Bukannya saya orang yang kejam (meski emang saya agak kejam juga, sih... ==a) Tapi ini semua gara2 saya juga sedang dinistain habis-habisan sama para kakak tingkat pas lagi ospek! Sumpah ospek tuh nggak enak! Dan akhirnya yang jadi pelampiasan adalah... Lu Xun.

Sebelumnya, SAYA MAU BERTERIMA KASIH DAN MENYATAKAN SALUT SAYA PADA MOCCA-MAROCCHI YANG MEMBIKIN PARODY BUAT CHAP SEBELUMNYA! XDDDDD... _Gue suka ide loe, man..._ XDDD *dinuklir gara2 sok gaul... XDDD* Dan... SELAMAT! Anda memenangkan sebuah Blackberry Onyx DICICIL SERIBU TAON! XDDDDD *dinuklir* Waduuuhhh... hebat... rupanya readersnya jauh lebih kreatif daripada authornya yang asli cacad ini... XDDDD

Yaaahhh... back lage ke cerita ini... wkwkwk...

Jadi... hmmm... nothing else to say! ^^ Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Pagi-pagi benar aku sudah terbangun. Bisa dikatakan tidurku awalnya cukup nyenyak, tetapi serentetan mimpi buruk yang terus-menerus menyerangku membuatku terjaga berkali-kali. Saat aku terbangun, aku tidak bisa tidak merintih kesakitan. Meski Zhang He sudah membebat lukaku, tetap saja goresan-goresan itu terasa sakit.

Aku berusaha untuk duduk. Saat aku menoleh ke arah pintu, aku melihat beberapa orang dayang yang sudah menungguku sejak tadi. Mereka menghampiriku, kemudian seorang di antara mereka membawakan pakaian baru padaku, sepertinya pakaian kerajaan. Sementara itu yang lainnya berlutut.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Li," Dayang itu membungkuk. "Harap Pangeran segera bersiap-siap karena Pangeran Cao Pi menunggu anda di _Qianqing Gong_-Istana Kesucian Langit."

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil pakaian itu. Ya, sekarang kehidupanku sebagai Pangeran Kelima Wei akan segera dimulai.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Malam yang aku lalui benar-benar menakutkan. Tetapi seberapapun menakutkannya, tetap saja masih jauh lebih mendingan daripada apa yang dialami Lu Xun. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Aku mulai berpikir, saat aku sudah mengancamnya saja, Cao Pi berani memperlakukan Lu Xun begini rupa. Jadi, apa yang ia lakukan pada Lu Xun dulu di He Fei?

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku didobrak, siapa lagi kalau bukan si nenek sihir?

"Selir Muda Sun!" Panggilnya dengan senyum sumringah, dan aku tahu kenapa. Pasti karena kejadian kemarin. Rupanya bukan hanya Cao Pi saja yang senang melihat Lu Xun menderita. "Ah, sayang sekali. Kemarin malam kau melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik."

Aku memang tidak melihat, tapi aku sudah tahu apa itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku marah besar. Rasanya kalau keinginanku dituruti, semua orang Wei di istana ini akan mati. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku harus pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian kemarin. "Hei, nenek sihir! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau bicara apa! Pergi sana! Apapun yang kau kau katakan tidak akan membuatku tertarik!" Seruku.

Zhen Ji tertawa. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau tahu? Ini berhubungan dengan Lu Xun, lho." Katanya. Aku pura-pura kaget. Zhen Ji yang terlihat puas kemudian melanjutkan. "Mulai hari ini, Yangmei, Lu Xun-mu itu akan jadi milik Putri Mingzhu."

"APA KAU BILANG?" Sekali lagi aku harus pura-pura kaget mendengar kabar ini. Yah.. Padahal berpura-pura itu sangat melelahkan. Selain itu, melihat senyum menang Zhen Ji membuatku semakin lelah. Aku langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Kau bohong! Mana mungkin Lu Xun menikahi Putri Mingzhu?"

Sekali lagi Zhen Ji mengeluarkan tawa khas nenek sihirnya, sementara aku harus pura-pura menangis. "Kenapa? Mudah saja, Yangmei. Karena dia sudah tidak sayang lagi padamu! Kau sudah menikahi Cao Pi tetapi masih menginginkan Lu Xun. Tidak heran dia meninggalkanmu." Ejeknya. "Lagipula, kau kan gadis tidak tahu diri dan tidak punya aturan, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Putri Mingzhu."

Aku rupanya sukses mengeluarkan airmata, meski sebenarnya aku sedang menahan tawa. Mungkin justru karena setengah mati menahan tawa, airmataku keluar. Apapun yang dia katakan, aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Pikir-pikir, untung juga aku sudah mendengar kabar ini dari Zhang He. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah percaya pada Zhen Ji sekarang.

Parahnya, sangking setengah matinya aku menahan tawa, aku hanya bisa menutup muka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi, berhubung nenek sihir satu ini tidak punya otak, dia tertawa menang sambil meninggalkan ruangan menuju pintu. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh lagi memanggilnya Lu Xun. Kau harus memanggilnya Pangeran Cao Li."

Sesudah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, barulah aku berani tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Yang namanya Lu Xun ya Lu Xun!" Tawaku. "Mana ada Cao Li? Kalau suatu saat Lu Xun berubah jadi Cao Li, Yangmei berani berubah jadi jeruk!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Sejak hari pertama aku berada di tempat ini sampai sekarang, keberadaanku tidak pernah diakui oleh seluruh orang Wei. Bahkan kalau pun aku dianggap ada, aku hanya sebagai objek ejekan mereka saja. Dan baru saja kemarin Cao Pi masuk dan mempermalukanku di depan seluruh orang-orang Wei ini. Mereka juga ikut menertawakanku.

Tapi, betapa cepatnya keadaan berubah. Aku menatap bayanganku sendiri pada sebuah cermin. Baju yang kukenakan sekarang bukan sembarang baju Wei. Ini pakaian untuk seorang pangeran. Baik baju maupun celananya terbuat dari sutra berwarna putih bersih yang sangat mahal, dengan sulaman burung Phoenix di sana-sini. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Cao Pi memberiku baju dengan motif ini. Jubah panjang menggelantung di punggungku, dari bahu sampai melebihi ujung kaki. Kalau jubah yang Cao Pi kenakan berwarna biru tua, jubah yang kukenakan berwarna biru langit.

Tidak hanya itu, sesudah berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar, beberapa orang pengawal memberikan salam hormat padaku. Mereka kemudian mengantarkanku ke Istana _Qianqing_, tempat Cao Pi sudah menungguku. Dalam perjalanan kesana, dayang-dayang serta penghuni istana lainnya ikut memberi hormat padaku.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di tempat itu.

"Silahkan, Pangeran Cao Li." Kata mereka seraya undur diri dari tempat itu. Sekarang tinggallah aku sendiri di depan pintu Istana _Qianqing_ yang sudah terbuka lebar di depanku. Aku masuk perlahan, dan menemukan Cao Pi di sana sedang duduk ujung kepala di meja makan. Di atas meja itu tersusun rapi banyak piring dan gelas dengan makanan yang menggunung.

"Kau datang juga, Cao _Li_." Aku merinding mendengarnya menyebutkan nama itu dengan tajam. "Atau kau lebih memilih kupanggil 'adik'?" Tanyanya.

Langkahku terhenti. "Kurasa, berhubung kau sudah menjadikanku Pangeran Kelima, aku harus mematuhi seluruh aturan istana." Cao Pi tersenyum saat mendengarnya, terutama sesudah itu aku membungkuk sambil bersoja. "Salam hormat. Cao Li datang kemari memenuhi panggilan kakak tertua."

"Bagus, Cao Li. Bagus sekali..." Cao Pi mengangguk sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Duduklah. Ini pertama kalinya kau makan pagi sebagai seorang pangeran, bukan?" Meski ragu, akhirnya aku menurutinya. Aku duduk di ujung lain dari meja itu, berhadapan dengannya.

Beberapa orang dayang masuk ke ruangan besar itu, tetapi sama sekali tidak mencairkan ketegangan di antara aku dan Cao Pi. Ada yang bertugas menuangkan teh, mempersiapkan air untuk mencuci tangan, dan ada pula yang hanya berdiri baik di sisi kiri-kananku maupun Cao Pi.

"Terima kasih." Kataku pada dayang yang menuangkan teh untukku. Apa itu salah? Sebab sesudah itu dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Untuk waktu selanjutnya, Cao Li," Tiba-tiba Cao Pi menyahut. "Kau perlu tahu bahwa mengucapkan terima kasih pada dayang itu sama sekali tidak perlu." Sesudah itu, dia mulai mengambil sumpit dan menikmati makan paginya.

Makanan yang kulihat memang terlihat sangat mahal dan menarik, bahkan jauh melebihi apa yang pernah kulihat di Istana Jian Ye. Namun aku sama sekali tidak berselera makan, terutama saat menyadari bahwa aku tidak sedang berada di tempat seharusnya aku berada. Tapi toh aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku melakukan persis yang Cao Pi lakukan.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Dia menyahut lagi. "Kita akan melakukan banyak hal hari ini, dan aku tidak mau kau sampai kelaparan." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

Berhubung aku memang tidak bisa menelan apapun lagi, aku meletakkan mangkukku di atas meja kembali, sebelum menyeruput teh panas yang telah dituang untukku. Begitulah acara makan pagi berakhir.

Cao Pi berdiri tanpa berkata apapun, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Mataku hanya bisa menatap tangga yang kupijak, tanpa sadar semakin banyak orang yang mengawal kami, salah satunya adalah Sima Yi. Entah sudah di lantai berapa aku sekarang, tetapi aku rasa ini adalah lantai yang paling tinggi.

"Aku ingin kau mengucapkan salam pada ayahku." Begitu kata Cao Pi.

Saat mendenganya, aku merasakan sebuah palu besar seolah menghantam tubuhku sampai langkahku terhenti. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia sadar kalau aku adalah anak yang diburu oleh ayahnya empat belas tahun lalu. Itupun kalau dia memang pernah mendengar ceritanya. Sima Yi sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar. Tepatnya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Sebuah pintu besar terpampang di hadapan kami. Dua orang jendral yang sangat familiar berdiri menjaga pintu itu. Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan.

"Izinkan kami masuk." Kata Cao Pi.

Jendral Xiahou Dun langsung menjawab. "Siapapun tidak diizinkan masuk oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar! Termasuk anda, Pangeran Cao Pi." Katanya tegas.

Cao Pi memicingkan matanya. "Ada urusan penting yang harus kuberitahukan padanya." Kemudian dia bergeser sedikit, hingga aku yang berdiri di belakangnya kini terlihat oleh kedua jendral itu. "Mengangkat seseorang menjadi adik angkatku, sekaligus Pangeran Kelima Wei, apakah bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan?"

Aku mundur selangkah saat keduanya memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunduk sambil bersoja. "Jendral Xiahou Dun, Jendral Xiahou Yuan. Aku yang rendah ini _sekarang_ bernama Cao Li. Atas kemurahan Pangeran Cao Pi, aku diangkat menjadi Pangeran Kelima." Kataku dengan nada sesopan dan sehalus mungkin. Ketika kuangkat kepalaku, aku melihat tatapan mereka melunak, sebelum berbalik pada Cao Pi.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Kata keduanya membuka pintu. Cao Pi yang paling pertama masuk, kemudian diikuti Sima Yi, Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan, kemudian jendral-jendral lain, dan baru yang terakhir adalah para pengawal.

Aku? Aku masih tertinggal di belakang.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ini adalah kamar dari orang yang pernah nyaris membunuhku, tetapi pada akhirnya membunuh orangtuaku serta seluruh penduduk Wujun. Sekarang aku menjadi... anak angkatnya?

"Hei!" Sentakan Cao Pi membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. "Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?"

Perlahan aku melangkah masuk, kemudian menerobos kerumunan orang itu sebab aku tahu akulah yang harus menghadap Kaisar Wei ini. Detak jantungku semakin lama semakin cepat. Apa ini? Perasaan takut? Tidak! Kenapa aku harus takut? Lalu, apakah ini dendam? Tapi...

"_Kalau kamu memikirkan Cao Cao karena ingin mengalahkannya demi masa depan Wu, tidak apa-apa! Tetapi kalau kamu memikirkan balas dendam, itu yang tidak boleh! Tandanya, tidak hanya kamu sudah berbuat salah, tetapi juga membohongiku dan Ling Tong!"_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Yangmei terlintas di kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa aku mendendam pada orang yang sekarang harus kupanggil ayah?

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Banyak pengawal yang membawa senjata kemari. Ini berarti dua hal. Pertama, orang Wei sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikan Kaisarnya lagi sekarang, melainkan lebih menghormati Cao Pi sebagai pangeran. Kedua, ini berarti aku bisa merebut pedang salah satu prajurit ini, dan membunuh orang yang telah membantai semua orang yang sayangi empat belas tahun lalu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi sesudah itu, yang pasti aku ingin membalaskan dendam mereka.

Tapi, semakin aku melangkah, kakiku terasa semakin berat, begitu juga hatiku. Kejadian itu terus-menerus berputar-putar dalam otakku, namun itu bukannya membuatku semakin yakin untuk membunuhnya, sebaliknya, aku makin tidak bisa memikirkan pembalasan dendam itu. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya, bukan karena takut akan hukumannya. Tapi karena...

Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Saat aku berhasil menembus kerumunan itu, di tanganku tidak ada senjata apapun. Aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Tetapi aku juga akan sebisa mungkin keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya, dan tidak bertemu dengan orang ini. Mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik.

Ternyata, yang kulihat di depanku ternyata bukan seorang Kaisar yang berdiri dengan gagah dan ponggah seperti yang kulihat empat belas tahun lalu. Di hadapanku adalah sebuah pembaringan yang indah dan tenang. Seseorang berbaring di atasnya, yang kukenal sebagai Cao Cao. Kaisar Wei yang dulunya memburuku sekarang tergeletak seperti mayat di atas ranjangnya.

"Orang tua satu ini..." Gumam Cao Pi sebelum berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang dan mengguncang tubuh ayahnya dengan kasar. "Hei! Ayah! Bangun! Apa kau hanya bisa membiarkan anakmu yang mengurusi negara sementara kau sendiri tidur?"

Aku tersentak mendengar kekasarannya. Mau tidak mau ini membuatku harus menegurnya. "Kakak," Dia langsung berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan marah, tapi aku tidak takut. "Kaisar sedang beristirahat. Mungkin kita bisa menemuinya beberapa saat lagi."

Cao Pi tertawa merendahkan. "Orang tua ini tidak akan bangun kalau tidak dibangunkan." Katanya dingin. "Sejak petempuran di Guan Du, dia pulang dengan membawa penyakit aneh ini. Sekarang dia cuma bisa berbaring sambil menjerit-jerit kesakitan saja." Dia kembali pada ayahnya dan melanjutkan usaha membangunkannya.

Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa tertegun. Jadi, Cao Cao sekarang hanya bisa terbaring tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa di ranjangnya? Dia sudah bukan Cao Cao yang berbahaya itu lagi? Inikah bentuk hukum karma atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu? Aku maju selangkah untuk melihat Kaisar Wei itu dengan lebih jelas, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihatnya. Tubuhnya pucat seperti kertas, kurus kering hanya seperti kulit pembungkus tulang. Pada kulitnya, mulai dari wajah sampai ujung kaki, terdapat barah yang hampir membusuk.

Cao Cao yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Dan aku... bagaimana denganku? Seharusnya senyumku mengembang, bukan? Seharusnya wajahku menyiratkan kemenangan, bukan? Seharusnya aku senang dengan ini, bukan?

Tapi aku tidak bisa, dan tidak mau. Di leherku rasanya ada sumbat yang membuatku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apapun. Aku merasakan cairan hangat mengalir membasahi pipiku, yang ternyata adalah airmata yang menetes tanpa kusadari. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa, terutama saat melihat bagaimana kasarnya Cao Pi membangunkan ayahnya sendiri.

"C-cao... Cao... Pi..." Cao Cao mulai terbangun.

Suara Cao Cao bukan lagi suara yang pernah kudengar dulu. Suaranya serak, hampir tidak terdengar. Padahal dulu suaranya seperti halilintar yang menggelegar, bisa membuat siapapun ketakutan. Tetapi sekarang, suaranya tidak lebih dari suara orang tua yang sekarat kebanyakan.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Cao Pi tidak berhenti.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku langsung mencekal tangan Cao Pi kuat-kuat, dan ini membuatnya melemparkan tatapan marah padaku. "Cao Pi! Sudahlah!" Seruku kuat-kuat, sama sekali tidak sadar airmataku itu terlihat jelas olehnya. "Kaisar tidak bisa menemuiku sekarang! Kau tega sekali pada ayahmu! Kau kira melakukan itu pada ayahmu sendiri bagus?"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Cao Pi sampai semarah itu mendengarku. Tetapi daripada menggunakan satu tanganku untuk memegang pipiku yang masih panas oleh tamparan itu, aku menggunakannya untuk melepaskan cekalan tangan Cao Pi dari Cao Cao, sebelum membantu orang tua itu berbaring kembali. Baru sesudah itu aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara lagi pada Cao Pi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu." Kataku dengan suara seperti desahan. "Aku hanya merasa, seorang anak tidak boleh berlaku seperti itu pada ayahnya. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

Aku berbalik pada Cao Cao, hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tetapi saat mataku bertemu dengan matanya yang cekung dan tak bercahaya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cao Cao menatapku dalam-dalam, sampai rasanya tatapannya itu menembus hatiku. Perlahan aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh ujung jariku, sebelum menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Melihat ini, airmata yang sudah mengalir sekarang makin deras membasahi wajahku.

Kutekuk lututku, berlutut di sisi ranjangnya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Aku menatapnya dengan seulas senyum. Bukan senyum kemenangan, bukan senyum kegembiraan. Tetapi aku tersenyum padanya dengan tulus. Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tetapi saat melakukannya aku merasa tenang sekali, sangat beda dengan beberapa menit lalu ketika aku merasa tegang bertemu dengannya. Pada detik inilah kejadian di Wujun empat belas tahun lalu seperti sirna dari pikiranku.

"A-ayah..."

Orang yang telah membunuh ayahku, kini kupanggil ayah.

"Ayahanda Kaisar..." Airmataku kini mengalir jatuh dan membasahi tangan kami berdua. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Karena kasihan? Kurasa lebih dari sekedar perasaan kasihan. "Hamba yang hina ini bernama Cao Li. Oleh kebaikan hati Pangeran Cao Pi yang mengangkat hamba menjadi adik angkatnya, mulai hari ini hamba akan menjadi Pangeran Kelima di kerajaan Wei. Sudilah kiranya Ayahanda Kaisar menerima hamba sebagai anak..."

Pada saat selesai mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu sekarang. Sejujurnya, aku juga bingung kenapa aku sampai menangis. Aku membenamkan wajahku dalam selimut yang melapisi ranjang itu, membuatnya basah oleh airmataku.

Aku merasakan kepalaku ditumpang sebuah tangan yang bergetar, kemudian membelai rambutku perlahan meski sedikit kaku dan kasar. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala, dan ternyata yang tangan itu adalah milik Cao Cao, ayahku yang baru. Untuk sesaat aku merasa aku benar-benar memiliki ayah untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku bukan anak yang tak berayah.

"C-cao Li..." _Ayah_ memanggilku. Aku juga menyadari di sudut matanya ada setetes airmata yang mengalir. "Kau... anakku?" Aku bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bukan karena pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh, tetapi bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Ayahanda Kaisar. Aku adalah anakmu."

"Cao Li..." Kata _ayah_ mengulang nama baruku. "Cao Li... Cao Li..."

Entah berapa kali _ayah_ mengulang itu berkali-kali. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. _Ayah_ terlihat seperti orang ling-lung, seperti lupa segala sesuatu. Aku mendesah pelan. "Ayahanda, aku dan Kakak pertama akan pergi." Kataku. Aku mencium punggung tangannya, sebuah tindakan yang mungkin Cao Pi saja tidak pernah melakukannya. Yang pasti, yang tersentak kaget bukan hanya _ayah_ saja, tetapi juga orang-orang yang melihatnya, dan terlebih lagi, Cao Pi sendiri.

Kerah bajuku ditarik dari belakang hingga aku berdiri. Tarikan kasar itu tarikan siapa lagi kalau bukan Cao Pi? Tangan _ayah_ terlepas, tetapi aku tahu dia masih ingin memegang tanganku lebih lama lagi. Hanya saja, dengan Cao Pi sekarang memberiku perintah, aku tidak bisa melawan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hmm?" Tanya Cao Pi dengan nada marah yang ditahan. "Kau memalukan sekali. Seorang pangeran tapi menangis melihat orang tua ini saja."

Kalau _ayah_ tidak ada disini, aku pasti akan membalasnya. Tetapi sekarang ayah melihatku dengan matanya yang melebar karena shock. Jadi aku hanya diam saja sementara dia yang menyahut untuk membelaku. "Cao Pi!" Aku mendengar suaranya itu lebih tegas dari yang tadi. "Kau... mau apa kau pada adikmu?"

Cao Pi tertawa mengejek. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur, orang tua." Balasnya. "Syukur-syukur jika aku masih punya banyak waktu sehingga bisa membawa pangeran baru ini kemari." Dia kembali menatapku. "Kau juga sebaiknya jangan membuang waktuku dengan banyak omong di sini." Sesudah berkata begitu, dia langsung melengos dan pergi dengan langkah lebar. Ini berarti aku harus mengikutinya lagi dan harus segera angkat kaki dari ruangan ini.

Sebelumnya, aku kembali menoleh pada _ayah_. "Ayahanda Kaisar," Kataku dengan senyum tipis. "Cao Li mohon diri dulu. Kakak pertama ingin Cao Li ikut dengannya. Jika Ayahanda Kaisar ingin bertemu, panggil Cao Li kapan saja."

Sesudah itu aku cepat-cepat berbalik dan pergi, takut kalau sampai aku menangis di depannya lagi atau jika _ayah_ akan menahanku agar tetap di situ. Jadi, aku langsung meninggalkannya dan sekali lagi mengekor di depan Cao Pi.

Untuk mengakui Cao Cao menjadi ayah baruku jauh lebih mudah daripada mengakui Cao Pi menjadi kakak baruku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Ternyata mengecoh orang lain itu asyik sekali, ya? Setelah mengelabuhi Zhen Ji, aku merasa semakin hebat saja. Kupikir, pantas saja dulu Lu Xun suka menggaraiku. Untuk beberapa saat, aku masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutku mau sakit.

Tapi masalahku tidak berakhir sampai di sini. Aku tahu dengan yakin dan pasti bahwa meskipun Lu Xun dipaksa menikah dengan Mingzhu, dia masih tetap sayang padaku. Justru dia melakukan itu karena ingin melindungiku. Sekarang saatnya aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya. Tapi apa? Kalau Lu Xun yang seorang ahli strategi jenius itu saja bisa terjebak dalam situasi buruk seperti ini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, apalagi aku.

Untung saja tiba-tiba Zhang He masuk.

"Zhang He!" Aku menyambutnya dengan wajah semangat. Sebelum mengizinkan dia masuk, aku memastikan sudah menyuruh dayang-dayang di kamarku keluar terlebih dahulu. Seperti biasa, aku mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi dan menuangkan teh hangat untuknya.

"Yangmei," Zhang He kelihatan serius sekali. Aku jadi takut untuk bertanya padanya. Aneh, malah dia yang akhirnya bertanya. "Boleh aku tanya kamu sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Kalau aku tahu jawabannya."

"Aku yakin kamu pasti tahu jawabannya. Tapi mungkin kamu tidak ingin memberitahu. Tidak apa-apa." Dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan. "Hari ini, berhubung Lu Xun sudah menjadi adik angkat Pangeran Cao Pi, dia diharuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kaisar Cao Cao."

Ini merupakan kabar mengagetkan luar biasa untukku. Lu Xun bertemu Cao Cao? Apa yang telah dilakukan Lu Xun sampai Zhang He seserius ini? Apa dia...

"Aku belum selesai." Ujarnya. "Aku merasa hari ini Lu Xun aneh sekali saat bertemu Kaisar. Pertama kali dia seperti orang ling-lung. Tetapi sesudah itu dia jadi tenang sekali." Aku memiringkan kepala karena bingung, jadi Zhang He menjelaskan dengan lebih detil. "Pangeran Cao Pi tidak begitu menghormati Kaisar Cao Cao sebagai ayah. Apalagi sesudah perang di Guan Du. Mungkin kau tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya, tetapi tengah berperang di Guan Du, Kaisar Cao Cao jatuh sakit. Penyakitnya sangat parah sampai tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Itulah yang membuat Pangeran Cao Pi semakin tidak menyukai ayahnya."

"Tadi dia membangunkan ayahnya dengan kasar sekali. Jadi, Lu Xun berusaha menghentikannya. Apa mau sesudah itu Pangeran Cao Pi malah menampar Lu Xun. Anehnya, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan wajah lebih muram. "Sesudah itu, Lu Xun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kaisar Cao Cao, tetapi sehabis berbicara, dia menangis. Tidak hanya itu, aku melihat Kaisar Cao Cao sendiri sepertinya ikut menangis."

"Pangeran Cao Pi akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu, dengan memaksa Lu Xun untuk meninggalkan tempat itu juga. Anehnya, sebelum itu, Lu Xun sempat mencium tangan Kaisar Cao Cao sebagai tanda penghormatan anak pada orangtua. Pangeran Cao Pi saja tidak pernah melakukannya, tetapi Lu Xun yang baru pertama kali bertemu langsung melakukannya tanpa paksaan." Dengan itu Zhang He mengakhiri ceritanya. "Yangmei, kau tahu kenapa?"

Tidak ada suara.

"Yangmei?"

Zhang He menghampiriku, dan aku yakin dia juga pasti kaget sekali karena melihatku ikut menangis. Aku berusaha mati-matian menghapusnya, tetapi tetap saja kelihatan. "Kau jangan tanya kenapa aku menangis!" Kataku pada Zhang He. "Kalau kau sudah tahu ceritanya, kau pasti mengerti kenapa Lu Xun, bahkan aku yang mendengarnya saja, bisa menangis!"

Melihatku menangis, Zhang He jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Lalu, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Tanpa memikirkan lagi apakah ini harus kukatakan atau tidak, akhirnya kuceritakan semua kejadian di Wujun empat belas tahun lalu yang pernah diceritakan Lu Xun padaku. Zhang He sepertinya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu..." Gumam Zhang He.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali." Jawabku. "Kau kan baru saja bergabung saat perang Guan Du dulu? Tidak heran kau tidak pernah dengar cerita ini. Bahkan rasanya Cao Pi pun belum pernah mendengarnya."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Zhang He diam seribu bahasa, begitu juga denganku.

"Kalau begitu," Akhirnya kesunyian di antara kami pecah. "Kenapa sekarang Lu Xun melakukan semua itu kalau tahu bahwa Kaisar Cao Cao-lah yang membantai orangtuanya?" Zhang He bertanya, mungkin pertanyaan itu bukan diarahkan padaku. "Lu Xun sampai berlutut di sisi ranjang Kaisar, mencium tangan Kaisar, dan menerima tamparan dari Pangeran Cao Pi saat membela Kaisar. Apa yang membuatnya melakukannya?"

Aku pun memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengannya.

"Seharusnya..." Aku melanjutkan. "Lu Xun cukup memaafkan Cao Cao saja, kan? Tapi dia melakukan lebih dari itu. Tapi kenapa, ya?"

"Pangeran Cao Pi saja tidak pernah melakukannya pada Kaisar."

Aku menunutup mataku rapat-rapat, berusaha membayangkan jika aku berada dalam posisi Lu Xun. Aku membayangkan bagaimana seandainya akulah yang empat belas tahun diburu, bahkan nyaris dibunuh oleh Cao Cao. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika saat itu akulah yang diikat dan dijatuhkan ke atas api unggun, sementara melihat Cao Cao yang hanya melihatku sambil menantikan pertunjukkan kekuatan Phoenix yang aku punya. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika saat itu aku berhasil selamat, tetapi harus melihat orang-orang sedesaku mati karena menyelamatkanku, sampai pada akhirnya aku menjadi yatim-piatu, tunawisma, dan sebatang kara di dunia ini. Aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau akulah yang harus menghabiskan waktu empat tahun bersama seorang paman yang tidak pernah memperhatikanku, bahkan selalu menghukumku atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah aku lakukan. Aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau dalam keadaan semenderita itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang menghiburku, malah sebaliknya mereka mengataiku 'anak setan'.

Semua terjadi hanya karena satu orang. Cao Cao.

Sebagai kontras, aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku sebagai Lu Xun melihat Cao Cao dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku membayangkan kalau aku melihat orang yang dulunya menatap penuh kemenangan sementara aku memohon belas kasihan sekarang hanya bisa terbaring di ranjangnya. Aku membayangkan kalau aku melihat orang yang dulu menyiksaku sampai hampir mati sekarang tersiksa oleh penyakir parah yang dialaminya. Aku membayangkan kalau aku melihat orang yang dulunya membunuh orangtuaku sekarang ditolak oleh anaknya sendiri.

Dan aku menemukan satu hal.

Aku akan senang melihatnya! Ya, aku akan tertawa menang, aku akan tersenyum melihatnya kena hukum karma! Bukankah ini keadilan? Ini pembalasan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan bukan? Aku akan sangat senang melihatnya! Mungkin Zhang He juga! Bahkan mungkin semua orang di China akan senang melihatnya.

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak.

Aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Aku memang pernah menceramahinya untuk memaafkan Cao Cao, padahal belum tentu aku sendiri bisa melakukannya. Tetapi, ternyata Lu Xun melakukan lebih dari itu. Saat Cao Cao dalam kondisi penyakitnya yang menjijikkan itu, Lu Xun memegang tangannya bahkan menciumnya. Saat Cao Cao dikasari oleh anaknya sendiri, Lu Xun yang maju untuk membelanya. Saat semua orang menghindari Cao Cao karena takut tertular penyakitnya, Lu Xun justru berlutut di sisi ranjangnya, dekat sekali.

Kenapa? Kenapa, Lu Xun? Apa yang membuatmu melakukannya? Tidak mungkin kalau hanya karena perkataanku itu saja? Aku kan cuma mengatakan padanya untuk sekedar memaafkan. Itu saja! Tidak perlu melakukan segala hal itu. Cao Cao tidak pantas menerimanya! Untuk apa kamu melakukan begitu banyak untuk orang seperti itu?

Tunggu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah hubunganku dengan Lu Xun juga seperti itu? Meski tidak sengaja, aku membuatnya menderita, bahkan sampai detik ini. Tetapi, dia telah melakukan begitu banyak hal untukku. Padahal aku... aku sama saja dengan Cao Cao! Aku tidak pantas menerima begitu banyak hal dari Lu Xun! Rasanya, aku malah lebih parah dari Cao Cao. Cao Cao hanya melakukannya sekali, aku melakukannya terlalu sering sampai tidak bisa dihitung lagi. Cao Cao melakukannya karena dia punya ambisi, sementara aku melakukannya tanpa alasan, bahkan ketika Lu Xun sudah memperingatiku untuk tidak melakukannya.

Lu Xun... kenapa? Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau punya begitu banyak sampai kau selalu memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma pada orang lain?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Sebenarnya, apapun yang ditunjukkan Cao Pi padaku hari ini sama sekali tidak ada isinya. Rasanya semuanya hanya untuk membanggakan diri saja. Aku melihat keseluruhan istana yang besar itu, lengkap dengan segala isinya. Istana itu memang kelihatan megah dan kokoh, juga sangat luas. Entah berapa banyak tenaga telah dikerahkan untuk membangunnya. Mungkin satu-satunya bangunan di China ini yang dapat menandinginya adalah _Zhang Cheng_-Tembok Besar China.

Aku dibawa ke kamarku yang baru. Kamar yang kutempati ini ternyata jauh lebih besar daripada yang kutempati dulu. Tidak hanya itu, bangunan yang kira-kira luasnya setengah dari Istana _Qianqing_ ini hanya ditempati olehku seorang. Cao Zhi dan Cao Zhang, adik-adik Cao Pi yang lain, tidak berada di sini. Pantas saja banyak tempat yang kosong. Bangunan ini memiliki aula depan tempat menyambut tamu dan berkumpul dengan anggota istana lain, sementara aula belakangnya berfungsi sebagai kamar tidur. Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku seorang diri menempati bangunan sebesar ini.

Bangunan yang kutempati sekarang disebut _Yangxindian_-Aula Penjernihan Pikiran. Kata 'Yang Xin' berasal dari perkataan seorang bijak bernama Mengzi yang hidup di zaman dulu, mengartikan bahwa cara terbaik untuk menjernihkan pikiran adalah dengan menghilangkan kehendak diri sendiri. Ah, kurasa cepat atau lambat aku akan membuktikan perkataan itu.

Cao Pi sudah keluar dari tadi. Sekarang hari sudah menjelang sore.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Sungguh hal-hal yang terjadi padaku benar-benar tidak terduga. Siapa sangka aku akan bertemu _ayah_ di tempat ini? Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengalami hal seperti itu, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku sangat terpukul melihat keadaannya seperti itu, rasanya seolah ayahku sendirilah yang mengalaminya.

Kusingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Aku sudah cukup pusing memikirkannya.

Mataku kini tertuju pada sebuah lemari yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Lemari itu kelihatan tua, tetapi tidak berdebu. Aneh, lemari itu sepertinya kosong. Tapi, saat aku mendekat dan kubuka lacinya, rupanya ada beberapa lembar kertas di sana, perkamen, dan buku-buku yang kertasnya sudah berwarna kecoklatan karena dimakan usia.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di sana, kemudian membacanya.

_Hai, China, China yang besar dan yang agung!  
Yang telah melihat Fu Xi dan __Nü Wa mengawali pemerintahan dunia,  
Yang telah melihat Sun Wukong dan Pendeta San Zang malang melintang mencari Tiga Kitab,  
Jiang Taigong mengalahkan Siluman Rubah Putih dan menjadi abdi Langit,  
Dan segala keajaiban mulai dari ujung sungai Chang Jiang sampai ke ujung tembok Zhang Cheng,_

_Ayo kemari, lihatlah di balik teluk timur, dimana kota Yu Yao bersembunyi.  
Siapakah yang akan menemukannya kalau bukan gerombolan Gaibang yang disingkirkan masyarakat?  
Siapakah yang akan menemukannya kalau bukan budak-budak yang dibuang untuk ditinggal mati?  
Siapakah kalau bukan korban perang yang mengungsi mencari tempat yang aman?  
Dan orang-orang yang hanya bisa hidup untuk sehari saja?  
Tapi kau, bisakah kau menemukannya di dalam labirin kehidupan?_

_Kau tidak akan percaya pada matamu.  
Dia tidak gagah perkasa seperti Fu Xi  
Tidak lihai seperti Sun Wu Kong  
Tidak pula terpandang seperti Jiang Taigong._

_Kau tidak akan mengenalnya karena,  
Dia memakai pakaian Gaibang yang kotor sebagai ganti pakaian kerajaan  
Tubuhnya yang tercoreng oleh tanda budak sebagai ganti lambang kekuasaan  
Kakinya akan berlari mencari __pintu yang terbuka untuknya sebagai ganti berlari untuk menjajah kota._

_Apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya mengejek dan menghinanya?  
Dan di hadapan orang banyak, kau akan menggiringnya seperti tahanan dan mempertontonkannya?  
Berkali-kali kau akan mencoba untuk membunuhnya dan menyingkirkannya, bukan?  
_

_Tetapi tidakkah kau lihat?_

_Ribuan tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sama saja.  
Tangannya di balik punggung.  
Lutut tertekuk, kepala menunduk.  
Ia menggigit bibirnya dan diam.  
Bukankah tidak berbeda seperti ribuan tahun lalu?_

_Tetapi kubilang, kemari dan lihatlah!  
Ketika ketiga Kaisar melihatnya,  
dan merasakan kedamaian yang dibawanya,  
apa ada yang mampu membawa perang lagi?_

_Kalau ketiga negara bersatu,  
China akan kembali merasakan kedamaian,  
Dan dia yang akan menjaganya,  
sudahkah mentari pagi menerangi pandangmu?_

Apa ini? Kertas ini sepertinya adalah sebuah naskah kuno. Dari tulisannya tentang Jiang Taigong, aku menyimpulkan bahwa tulisan ini mungkin ditulis pada zaman Dinasti Zhou. Tulisannya masih tulisan kuno, untung saja aku pernah mempelajarinya. Tetapi seberapa tua pun naskah ini, aku rasa ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Tetapi milik siapa, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Di dalam laci itu kutemukan beberapa naskah lagi yang sama tuanya, juga terdapat beberapa buku yang tidak terlalu lama ditulis. Buku-buku itu mungkin ditulis sepuluh sampai dua puluh tahun lalu. Mungkin ada orang yang menyalin ulang naskah-naskah ini? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, untuk apa? Lagipula, isi dari naskah ini sama sekali aku tidak mengerti.

Sayang, sebelum aku membaca, dua orang jendral berseru dari luar. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Li! Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan di sini hendak menghadap!"

Segeralah aku menyimpan semua kertas-kertas itu sebelum memerintahkan pengawal penjaga pintu untuk membuka pintu bagi mereka berdua. Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan... mau apa mereka? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah tahu siapa aku! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kalau sampai mereka tahu aku adalah anak yang pernah mereka buru beberapa tahun lalu, habislah aku. Tapi, jika aku tidak menemui mereka, mereka akan semakin curiga. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus menemuinya seperti biasa saja.

Kalau saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku yang bersoja dahulu, sekarang giliran mereka yang bersoja di depanku. "Salah hormat pada Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Li! Hamba berdua kakak beradik Xiahou menghadap!"

"Untuk lain waktu, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan salam hormat lagi padaku, Jendral Xiahou." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Mungkin perkataanku membuat mereka heran sebab setelah itu mereka saling berpandangan. "Adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Mereka berbalik dan menuju ke pintu keluar. "Ikut kami, Pangeran Cao Li." Aku pun mengikuti mereka.

Di luar, aku melihat seekor hewan yang entah sudah berapa lama tak kulihat. "Huo Li!" Seruku seraya berlari dan memeluk kuda coklat itu. Syukurlah, Huo Li masih baik-baik saja, meski badannya sedikit kurus sekarang. Bulunya yang berwarna coklat kekuningan terasa lembut seperti biasa. Hidungnya yang basah dan dingin mengendus-endusi tubuhku seolah ingin memeriksa apa aku masih baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tetapi aku hanya bisa melihat matanya yang bulat hitam itu tanpa mengerti maksudnya. Mungkin karena sekarang aku bukan lagi seekor kucing, aku tidak bisa mengerti perkataannya.

Aku menoleh ke arah kedua Jendral Wei itu, kemudian membungkuk sambil bersoja. "Kuda ini milikku, Jendral Xiahou Dun, Jendral Xiahou Yuan. Terima kasih telah menemukannya." Kataku. Kedua jendral itu mengangguk mantap. Tapi, barulah saat itu sesuatu terbersit di kepalaku. Penasaran, akhirnya aku menanyakannya. "Maaf, tapi bagaimana anda berdua bisa tahu kuda ini milikku? Aku seorang yang baru di istana ini."

"Karena kuda ini membawa sesuatu yang hanya kau pemiliknya." Jawab Jendral Xiahou Dun. Aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataannya.

"Ayo, kita bicara di dalam saja!" Sambung Jendral Xiahou Yuan gembira. "Jangan tegang begitu! Kita bisa bicara di dalam sambil minum arak, bukan?" Katanya sambil tertawa berusaha mencairkan ketegangan. Aku tersenyum, kurasa Jendral Xiahou Yuan memang bukan orang yang jahat. Dan Jendral Xiahou Dun, meskipun orangnya keras dan dingin, dalam hati aku merasa dia juga pasti orang yang sebenarnya baik. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia mengembalikan Huo Li. Rasanya, Wei tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan.

Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku heran, sebab sesudah itu Jendral Xiahou Yuan menyuruh semua orang keluar dari kamar hingga hanya kami bertiga yang tersisa. Jendral Xiahou Dun duduk berhadapan denganku. "Sudah kubilang bahwa aku mengetahui kuda ini karena dia membawa sesuatu yang hanya kau yang bisa memilikinya." Katanya sambil menunjukkan suatu benda yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Benda itu panjang, tetapi terbungkus sutra putih sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang dibawanya itu. "Kuda itu membawa ini."

Kain sutra itu jatuh ke lantai, dan aku bisa melihat jelas benda yang yang digenggam Jendral Xiahou Dun.

Benda itu adalah pedang milikku, _Feng-jian_!

Saat melihatnya, jantungku serasa berhenti berdengup. Jadi, mereka memang sudah tahu aku siapa. Celaka. Bencana sudah di depan mata. Aku hanya bisa membungkam mulutku tanpa berkata apapun. Jendral Xiahou Dun tidak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali, sementara Jendral Xiahou Yuan melihatnya dengan wajah tertarik.

"Kurasa, pedang ini kepunyaanmu, bukan, Pangeran Cao Li?" Tanya Jendral Xiahou Dun. "Atau mungkin kau lebih suka kupanggil 'Lu Yi'?"

Ternyata dia masih mengingatku, bahkan namaku yang dulu. Mataku melebar karena takut, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku.

Baru sesudah lama keadaan hening, Jendral Xiahou Yuan maju dan menepuk bahu kakaknya. "Kak Dun! Kau membuatnya takut, tahu!" Katanya sambil tertawa. "Kau bilang kita kemari karena hanya ingin melihat dan meminta maaf pada Phoenix, tetapi tak tahunya malah membuatnya takut!"

Mau tidak mau, Jendral Xiahou Dun pun ikut tertawa sementara aku sendiri yang bingung. "Hah! Kalau kau merasa lebih pintar, lakukan saja sendiri!" Jendral Xiahou Dun membalas candaan adiknya. "Menyerahkan ini tanpa membuatnya takut itu mustahil!"

"Kau saja yang tidak berbakat!" Sahut Jendral Xiahou Yuan sambil merebut pedang itu dari tangan kakaknya dan memberikannya padaku. "Nih, ambillah barang yang menjadi kepunyaanmu. Lain kali, simpanlah baik-baik." Sementara aku masih diam mematung karena bingung, Jendral Xiahou Yuan sudah menarik Jendral Xiahou Dun dari tempat itu. "Urusan kita sudah selesai! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari pada menganggu Pangeran Cao Li! Dia kan sibuk, bukan orang kurang kerjaan seperti kita yang hanya menjaga kamar Kaisar!"

Baru saja mereka akan keluar dari ruangan itu, aku langsung berseru. "Hei, tunggu!"

Keduanya berhenti dan menatapku dengan alis terangkat.

Ini aneh. Mereka tahu siapa aku, tetapi tidak melakukan apapun seperti dulu. Mereka tidak menangkapku atau memukuliku atau bahkan menyiksaku seperti dulu lagi. Apa karena sekarang aku seorang pangeran? "Jendral Xiahou, tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin bicara." Kupersilahkan mereka duduk lagi sebelum memulai percakapan. "Kalian tahu siapa aku?"

"Tidak mungkin kami tidak tahu!" Jawab Jendral Xiahou Yuan sambil tertawa. "Memang sih pertama kami sama sekali tidak sadar. Tapi saat melihat bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Kaisar, kami jadi tahu siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Yang sama sekali tidak kami sangka adalah kenapa kau justru begitu baik pada Kaisar, padahal beliau dulu sudah memperlakukanmu begitu rupa." Sambung Jendral Xiahou Dun. "Perbuatan yang baru saja kau lakukan bahkan tidak pernah dilakukan pangeran manapun. Tidak Pangeran Cao Pi, tidak juga Pangeran Cao Zhang atau Cao Zhi. Kurasa, kalau bukan karena suatu kejadian yang luar biasa, tidak mungkin kau melakukan itu. Pertama kukira kau mungkin adalah salah satu dari anak-anak terlantar yang dulu pernah dibantu Kaisar. Tapi sesudah kupikir lagi, rasanya Kaisar jarang bahkan tidak pernah mengurusi hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Jadi aku berpikir sebaliknya. Mungkin kau pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk karena Kaisar, dan barulah aku menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Sesudah itu, kami berencana untuk keluar dari _Wu Men_ untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dihadiahkan padamu sebelum bertemu lagi denganmu. Tak tahunya, kami menemukan kuda milikmu itu diluar." Dengan demikian, Jendral Xiahou Yuan mengakhiri ceritanya. "Jadi, aku hanya penasaran. Apa kau memang Phoenix itu?"

Aku hanya termenung beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun pada akhirnya aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku adalah anak yang kalian buru empat belas tahun lalu di Wujun."

Seketika itu juga, kedua kakak-beradik Xiahou itu menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut di depanku, kemudian berkowtow berkali-kali sambil memohon ampun dengan tulus. Aku sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka berkali-kali berseru dengan lantang, "Kami mohon ampunilah kami berdua! Jangan kiranya kau tumpahkan amarahmu pada kami!"

"Sudahlah." Kataku sambil menarik mereka berdua untuk berdiri. "Sama seperti aku telah memaafkan Ayahanda Kaisar, sekarangpun aku akan memaafkan kalian. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyimpan dendam pada kalian." Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur dan ikhlas. Sesudah melihat mereka sekarang, entah bagaimana ingatan yang mengerikan seperti mimpi buruk itu hilang dari pikiranku. Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan yang di depanku bukan Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan yang dulu menyayat-nyayat tubuhku, yang telah mengikat tanganku dan mendorongku ke kobaran api, yang telah membunuh semua orang Wujun empat belas tahun yang lalu.

Sekali lagi aku merasa wajahku dialiri cairan hangat dari pelupuk mataku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis! Segera aku menyeka airmataku dengan lengan bajuku. "M-maaf..." Desahku pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku. Ah... kenapa aku terlihat cengeng begini? Hanya dalah kurun waktu dua hari ini, aku sudah menangis empat kali berturut-turut! Pertama saat dilihat oleh Putri Mingzhu. Kedua saat tengah malam Cao Pi mempermalukanku di depan anak buahnya. Ketiga saat bertemu Ayahanda Kaisar untuk kedua kalinya. Keempat adalah sekarang ini! Ah! Memalukan sekali!

"Pangeran! Pangeran Cao Li!" Mereka jadi panik melihatku. "Anda jangan menangis! Kalau melihat kami membuat anda menangis, sebaiknya kami pergi saja!" Kata mereka sambil berlari menuju pintu. Tetapi, sebelum itu langsung kuhentikan lagi mereka.

"Jangan keluar dulu!" Kataku memohon. "Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis." Akhirnya airmataku kering seluruhnya. "Lalu, tadi kau bilang akan mencarikan hadiah untukku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Suasana jadi hening beberapa saat. Akhirnya, Jendral Xiahou Dun buka mulut untuk menjawab. "Begini, Pangeran Cao Li." Katanya memulai. Seharusnya, mereka tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi kalau mereka sudah tahu namaku. "Anda lihat sendiri kan apa yang terjadi dengan Kaisar?"

"Iya." Aku mengangguk. "Oh, dan tolong lain kali jangan memanggilku pangeran lagi."

Jendral Xiahou Dun melanjutkan. "Saat perang di Guan Du dulu, kami memang berhasil mengalahkan Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao yang kalah akhirnya pergi melarikan diri. Seharusnya Kaisar ingin mengejar Yuan Shao dan memusnahkannya sekalian supaya tidak ada saingan lagi yang ..." Dia berhenti sejenak. "...entah bagaimana, sesudah itu Kaisar jatuh sakit."

"Maksudmu, penyakit yang sekarang ia derita ini?" Tanyaku. "Jadi, selama dua tahun ini Ayahanda Kaisar mengalami sakit seperti itu?" Aku terhenyak saat melihat Jendral Xiahou Dun mengangguk. Jadi, ayah telah menanggung penderitaan seperti ini selama dua tahun penuh. "Tapi, kenapa? Maksudku, apa penyakit ini ditularkan seseorang? Atau ada yang meracuninya?"

Jendral Xiahou Dun menggeleng. "Berdasarkan perkataan Kaisar sendiri, ceritanya begini. Suatu tengah malam Kaisar sedang beristirahat di kamarnya." Ia mulai menjelaskan dan aku mendengarnya dengan jantung berdengup kencang seolah aku akan segera mendengar suatu kabar yang akan merubah hidupku selamanya. "Kaisar terbangun dan melihat Kaisar terbangun dan melihat sesuatu muncul dalam istana Guan Du. Saat ia keluar, dia melihat sesuatu, katanya makhluk besar berwarna hitam yang tidak jelas kelihatannya. Makhluk itu kemudian berubah wujud menjadi manusia, dan ia kelihatan murka besar pada Kaisar, hingga mengutuknya hingga mengalami penyakit seperti itu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'mencelakakan Feng'."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Karena itu, Cao Li!" Jendral Xiahou Dun menggenggam tanganku. "Kami dua bersaudara Xiahou memohon agar kau mau melepaskan kutukan itu dari Kaisar! Bukankah kau sudah memaafkannya juga?"

"T-tapi..." Melihat keduanya menatap penuh harap padaku, aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal ini. "Akan kucoba apapun yang aku bisa. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Jendral Xiahou Dun mengangguk mantap. "Sekarang belum tahu pun tidak apa! Asal kau sudah mau agar Kaisar lepas dari penyakit itu, dia pasti ada harapan untuk sembuh."

"I-iya..." Aku menunduk. "Tapi... apa Ayahanda Kaisar tahu tentang ini?"

Keduanya menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak. Bahkan sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa-apa kalau kau ini adalah Phoenix yang diburunya beberapa tahun lalu."

Aku menghela nafas panjang karena lega. "Baguslah... sebaiknya dia jangan sampai tahu." Gumamku. "Kalau dia sampai tahu, aku yakin dia pasti akan sedih. Aku kira sebaiknya ini jadi rahasia saja."

* * *

_Yangxin dian_ (养心殿) Literal meaning (Eng): Hall of Mental Cultivation (wewww... belajar budayanya China susah, ya... ==a)

Sekian, deh... ^^ Seperti biasa, updatenya hari Minggu!

Next chap: _Mystical Mercy_ (wadooohhh... judul apaan lagi, neh... cacad abizzz...)

(BTW, doakan saya yang menempuh ospek ini, ya ^^ *dinuklir*)


	6. Mystical Mercy

Ni hao! ^^

Yahhh... langsung aja nih kita masuk ke chap selanjutnya... saya juga kagak mau banyak2 cing-cong, kok... XDDDD

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

**_Lu Xun_**

Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata menjadi seorang pangeran bisa begini merepotkan. Ataukah ini hanya terjadi padaku? Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu pasti, hari ini, sama seperti kemarin, aku masih harus mengikuti Cao Pi. Entah dia ingin aku berkenalan dengan siapa lagi sekarang. Mungkin Permaisuri Bian, ibunya. Aku penasaran, tapi aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menurut saja. Lagipula, cepat lambat aku akan melihatnya. Bertanya juga tidak akan mengubah apapun, bukan?

Cao Pi membawaku keluar dari Gerbang _Wu Men_, tapi anehnya dia tidak membawa kuda. Biasanya penghuni istana akan keluar dari _Wu Men_ untuk pergi ke kota, dan mereka selalu membawa kuda. Aku bingung, ingin dibawa kemana aku sekarang? Beberapa pengawal di pintu depan mengikuti kami.

Tunggu, Cao Pi menggiringku keluar dari _Wu Men_, seperti perkataan, '_tui chu Wu Men zhan shou_ – didorong keluar dari _Wu Men_ untuk dihukum'. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku sekarang?

"Kulihat sepertinya kau tegang sekali." Suara Cao Pi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dia berbalik dan menyeringai saat melihat ketakutanku. "Tidak perlu takut begitu, Li." Katanya. "Sekarang kau adalah adikku. Jadi tak mungkin kau kuhukum." Katanya dengan suara pelan dan mata yang licik. "Justru sebaliknya. Kulihat kau sepertinya tertekan sekali bukan? Hampir setiap hari kau menangis." Katanya dengan nada seperti mengasihaniku. "Jadi hari ini aku memutuskan untuk memberimu hiburan."

Hiburan? Aku semakin curiga. Apa dia akan mengajakku berburu, seperti yang biasa dilakukan pangeran-pangeran kalau sedang senggang? Atau mungkin membawaku jalan-jalan ke kota. Tetapi ternyata kami tidak berjalan sejauh itu, sebab beberapa saat berjalan, kami berhenti di tengah hamparan tanah luas yang gersang dan tidak berumput. Sejauh mata memandang yang kelihatan hanya tanah gersang saja.

Sampai mataku melihat sesuatu di sana.

Aku terpaku melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh di depan mataku. Di sanalah aku bisa mengerti apa arti dari 'didorong keluar dari _Wu Men_ untuk dihukum' itu, dan aku berharap selama-lamanya aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Silahkan melihat-lihat, Li..." Bisik Cao Pi sambil melangkah maju. Aku menelan ludah karena takut dan tegang. Cao Pi kelihatannya tenang sekali saat akan melihat orang lain disiksa di depan matanya. Tetapi aku tidak. Aku pernah merasakannya, jadi aku tidak ingin sampai ada orang lain yang juga merasakannya. Aku melangkah mengikutinya bukan karena menemukan hiburan saat melihat seseorang dihukum, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk menolong mereka.

Di depanku, aku melihat beberapa belas orang dipukul dengan rotan dan cambuk sampai tubuh mereka berdarah-darah. Orang-orang terhukum itu berlutut di tanah dengan tangan menyangga tubuh mereka. Sementara itu, eksekutor melakukan tugasnya, ada yang memukul dengan rotan, ada pula yang mencambuki mereka. Mereka membelakangi kami sehingga kami tidak bisa melihat. Sekujur tubuhku sampai merinding mendengar jeritan bersahut-sahutan orang-orang itu saat rotan atau ujung cambuk itu mengenai punggung mereka. Aku tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya! Seberat apapun pelanggaran mereka, hukuman ini terlalu kejam!

"Kakak!" Tanpa memperhatikan segala sopan santun lagi, aku langsung menariknya. "Hentikan ini! Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai membuatmu menghukum mereka seperti ini?" Aku menatap Cao Pi dengan tajam saat ia hanya menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan seringainya itu. "Jangan-jangan kau melakukan ini hanya untuk 'menghibur'ku. Kalau iya, aku tidak suka cara menghiburmu seperti ini!"

Cao Pi mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap pemandangan mengerikan itu. "Jangan kira aku akan menghukum orang hanya untuk menyenangkanmu." Katanya dingin sambil menatap orang-orang hukuman itu satu per satu. "Lihatlah orang-orang itu maka kau akan melihat seberat apa pelanggaran yang mereka lakukan." Katanya sambil melangkah ke samping, mengizinkan aku untuk maju dan melakukan seperti yang dikatakannya.

Aku heran. Sampai saat ini aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar apapun tentang Wei. Apa Cao Pi berharap aku bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang ini? Aku maju dan berusaha menatap orang-orang hukuman itu. Saat itulah mereka berhenti menjerit lagi dan malah menunduk. Tentu saja ini membuatku semakin heran.

"Kesalahan besar mereka adalah..." Cao Pi menyahut dengan suara misteriusnya. "... Mereka pernah menyiksa seorang Pangeran Wei."

Saat itulah pikiranku terbuka. Kedua lututku sampai rasanya tidak kuat lagi menyangga beban tubuhku. Para eksekutor itu saling berpandangan, ada yang menatapku dengan heran, ada yang saling berbisik, tetapi ada juga yang masih melanjutkan.

Pada semua yang melanjutkan itu, aku berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. "Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini!"

Secepat mungkin tanganku kugunakan untuk melindungi seorang hukuman dari rotan yang akan mengenai tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu rasanya tidak bisa dibandingkan lagi dengan perasaanku.

Akhirnya para terhukum itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

Saat melihat wajah mereka, aku teringat pada suatu kejadian tengah malam di He Fei, kejadian yang hampir membuatku mati di tempat itu.

Aku teringat saat mereka memukuliku dengan rantai dan cambuk. Aku teringat saat mereka menanggalkan pakaianku dan memaksaku untuk berbaring di atas meja batu. Aku teringat saat mereka mengikat tangan dan kakiku dengan sulur tumbuhan berduri, kemudian menusuk tubuhku berulang-ulang dengan rotan. Aku teringat saat mereka mempermalukanku di depan Kaisar Sun Ce, bahkan memaksaku merangkak di atas tanah bertabur benda-benda tajam itu.

Dan aku yakin mereka mengingat hal yang sama.

Mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit Wei yang dulu menyiksaku di He Fei.

"Ada apa, Li?" Cao Pi menyilangkan lengannya, kelihatannya tidak puas sekali dengan tindakanku, terutama saat melihatku terguncang. "Mereka kan yang dulunya menyiksamu? Apa kau tidak ingin membalas dendam sekarang?" Tanyanya. "Aku sudah susah payah menyiapkan ini untuk menghiburmu, tetapi sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya, hmm?"

Aku menggeleng keras. Ini bukan menghiburku, ini justru membuatku semakin terpukul!

Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa dalam dua hari ini aku melihat banyak orang yang telah menyiksaku sekarang menderita di depanku? Apa ini yang disebut hukum karma? Ataukah memang seperti yang Cao Pi katakan, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk balas dendam? Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa menemukan kenikmatan saat melihat orang lain menderita di depanku, bahkan meskipun orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang dulunya pernah menyiksaku!

"Kau gila, Cao Pi!" Seruku kuat-kuat, tanpa peduli sedikit pun bahwa harusnya aku memanggilnya 'kakak'. Aku bahkan juga sudah tidak peduli kalau hari ini aku menangis lagi. Aku hanya ingin ia tahu kalau caranya ini salah, dan terlalu kejam! Aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku, disaksikan oleh para terhukum itu. "Kau melakukan ini pada mereka hanya untuk membuatku senang? Mereka itu prajuritmu, Cao Pi! Orang-orang yang berjuang keras dan mengikutimu untuk membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu, bukan?"

Cao Pi sama sekali tidak kelihatan merasa bersalah. Dia menjawab dengan nada bosan. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi prajurit Wei banyaknya seperti bintang di langit. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan kalau hanya kehilangan orang-orang seperti mereka ini." Omongan Cao Pi membuat mataku melebar karena takut dan terkejut, begitu juga prajurit-prajurit terhukum itu. Aku tidak percaya ada orang seperti ini. "Sekali-sekali mengorbankan mereka untuk kepuasan adik sendiri tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanyanya lagi. "Kau bisa membantuku merebut tahta Dinasti Han. Tapi mereka? Mereka cuma seperti kerikil dibandingkan dengan batu kali."

Gila. Ini gila! Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa setenang itu melihat anak buahnya sendiri disiksa? Bahkan ternyata dia sendiri yang memerintahkannya! "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka ini!" Kali ini aku berseru sekuat-kuatnya. Aku panik dan bingung! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Seorang terhukum di depanku perlahan menggerakkan tangannya, sepertinya untuk menggapaiku. Sesegera mungkin aku melepaskan jubah sutra berwarna biru muda yang kukenakan dibahuku, lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh orang terhukum itu. "Hei, bertahanlah!" Pintaku.

Orang itu terbatuk-batuk saat bicara, dan itu semakin membuat airmataku mengalis deras. "Yang Mulia," Dia memegang tanganku erat-erat. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat itu, bahkan untuk berpikir saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan! "Pangeran Cao Pi memang benar... Hamba... tidak layak menerima belas kasihan Yang Mulia...!" Tanganku yang gemetar sekarang basah, bukan hanya oleh darahnya tetapi juga airmataku sendiri.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau kira aku ingin membalas dendam seperti ini?" Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kecuali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seolah siap kalau saat ini aku akan membunuhnya. Tidak hanya dia, tetapi orang terhukum lainnya. Rupanya mereka masih memendam rasa bersalah itu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Aku sudah memaafkan kalian!" Seruku. "Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang merasakan penyiksaan seberat yang kujalani!"

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti dampak dari kata-kata itu. Tetapi saat mendengarnya, aku melihat mereka menundukkan kepala, ada yang berusaha menahan airmatanya, tetapi ada juga yang menangis menggerung-gerung. Hanya saja, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghibur mereka satu persatu. Aku terlalu panik!

Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Cao Pi sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi, jadi aku memohon pada para pengawal dan eksekutor itu. "Tolong! Bawa mereka semua pada tabib!" Perkataanku bukannya membuat mereka langsung tersadar dan bergerak, mereka malah diam mematung saja, entah kenapa. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang ini diam saja melihatnya rekannya diperkakukan begitu.

Jadi kali ini, dengan otoritas penuh sebagai pangeran, aku mengulangi perintah itu lagi. "Kenapa diam saja? Kalian berani mengabaikan perintah seorang pangeran?" Baru sesudah mendapat peringatan itu mereka mereka melakukan yang kukatakan. Segera mereka melepaskan tali yamg mengikat orang terhukum itu, kemudian membawa mereka masuk lagi ke istana. Aku berjalan mengikuti dengan perasaan kacau dan hati yang hancur melihat mereka seperti itu. Sama seperti yang kurasakan saat melihat Ayahanda Kaisar terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Cao Pi yang juga masih mematung kulalui begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun.

Tak berapa lama, prajurit-prajurit terhukum itu sampai di tempat pengobatan dimana tabib-tabib bertugas disitu. Aku melihat mereka memeriksa prajurit itu satu persatu tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku. Tabib-tabib yang ada di sana, begitu melihat banyaknya orang untuk mereka periksa, langsung kalang-kabut sendiri seperti orang kesetanan. Mau tidak mau aku pun ikut membantu mereka, meski mereka sudah melarangku untuk melakukannya. Aku menghampiri orang yang memegang jubahku. Kuambil sebuah baskom penuh air, kemudian mencelupkan jubah sutra itu dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya.

"Y-yang Mulia..."

Aku menengadahkan wajahku.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia memaafkanku? Bahkan sekarang dengan mudahnya menyelamatkanku..." Desahnya setengah berbisik sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Aku sesaat tertegun mendengarnya. "Aku ini orang yang pantas dihukum!" Suaranya gemetaran, membuatku yakin benar dia sedang menahan tangis. "Yang Mulia, tidakkah kau ingin menghukumku atas kekejaman yang kulakukan padamu di He Fei?"

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Saat itulah dia memberanikan diri untuk menatapku, dan barulah aku menjawabnya. Tapi, aku yakin jawabanku tidak akan memuaskannya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng, membuatnya kaget. "Aku sudah lupa apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Jawabku. "Aku sudah mengampunimu. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku ingin menghukummu sekarang." Kata-kata itu bukan semata untuk menghiburnya, tetapi juga kenyataan yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Dia sudah sadar akan kesalahannya dan bahkan dihukum. Jadi, untuk apa menyiksanya lagi dengan rasa bersalahnya itu?

Sampai di sana, tangisnya semakin keras. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan menggenggam selimut. "Y-yang Mulia..." Dia mendesah sambil menghapus airmatanya kuat-kuat. "Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak..." Mendengarnya, aku merasa ada perasaan aneh dalam batinku. Rasanya seperti perasaan lega sekali.

Sesudah aku mengoleskan obat ke tubuhnya dan membebatnya dengan perban, aku beralih pada orang yang lain yang belum diurus oleh tabib-tabib itu. Seperti yang sudah kulakukan tadi, aku berlutut di sisi ranjang prajurit lain. Tetapi kali ini, prajurit itu malah menjauh dariku. Saat melihatku, entah kenapa aku merasa dia seperti melihat monster. "Jangan!" Serunya. "Jangan aku, Yang Mulia!"

Aku bertanya heran. "Ada apa?"

Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Yang lain boleh Yang Mulia tolong! Tapi jangan aku!" Serunya lagi histeris. "Dari semua orang yang menyiksamu, akulah yang paling bersalah! Akulah yang paling tidak pantas menerima kebaikan Yang Mulia!" Saat itulah, sekali lagi tangisnya pecah.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan, dan tidak ingin mengingatnya. Jadi aku diam saja. Tetapi dialah yang akhirnya menceritakan sendiri. "Yang Mulia mungkin lupa, tetapi aku tidak! Setiap malam aku selalu terbayang-bayang lagi, tidur pun tidak tenang! Kau ingat? Waktu itu, akulah yang memakaikanmu baju tahanan itu, dan mengambil milikmu ini...!" Dia menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Sehelai bulu Phoenix. Jadi dia yang pernah mengambil bulu Phoenix itu. "I-ini milik Yang Mulia, bukan?"

Aku menatap bulu itu sejenak, sebelum mendorong pelan tangannya yang menunjukkan bulu itu. "Ambillah." Kataku padanya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat aku berkata dengan tulus padanya. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kalau kau melihat bulu itu, ingatlah bahwa aku tidak akan mengingat kesalahanmu lagi." Kemudian aku melanjutkan lagi pekerjaanku, membersihkan tubuhnya dengan jubahku kemudian membalutnya lukanya dengan perban. Kali ini dia jadi lebih tenang.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku beranjak untuk pergi. Tetapi tanganku ditarik oleh prajurit itu. Aku berbalik. "Ya?"

"Yang Mulia..." Desahnya. "Benarkah Yang Mulia sudah mengampuniku?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku merasa sedih. Kenapa dia meragukan kata-kataku? Apa sebegitu sulitnya percaya bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya? Aku terdiam sejenak, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di luar angin dingin mulai berhembus masuk ke ruangan itu. Orang yang di hadapanku sekarang masih menunggu jawabanku, tetapi karena tubuhnya hanya dibalut perban saja, aku tahu dia kedinginan.

Akhirnya, aku memiliki sebuah cara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kali ini kulepaskan pakaian luarku, dan tentu saja ini membuatnya heran bercampur terkejut. Benar, dengan hanya kemeja tanpa lengan yang kupakai sekarang, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya udara. Baju luarku yang tadi kulepaskan itu kupakaian padanya. Mungkin sangking kagetnya, dia sampai mematung tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kau bilang dulu kau yang memakaikanku dengan baju tahanan, bukan?" Tanyaku padanya. "Sekarang lihatlah, aku yang melepaskan pakaianku sendiri. Dan sebagai ganti kau memberiku pakaian tahanan itu, aku menukarnya dengan pakaianku sekarang. Ini sebagai bukti, aku sudah mengampunimu." Dengan begitu, aku menyudahi jawabanku. Aku tidak tahu apakah jawaban itu dapat diterimanya atau tidak, tetapi aku harap iya, sebab aku tidak punya jawaban lain lagi.

Prajurit itu menangis sambil menggenggam bajuku kuat-kuat dengan tangannya. Tetapi aku sudah meninggalkannya lebih dahulu dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan tabib-tabib itu. Mereka sepertinya terkejut melihatku yang sekarang tidak mengenakan pakaian luarku, dan juga melihat jubahku yang sekarang sangat kotor oleh darah. Karena mereka sepertinya masih belum bisa berkata apapun, akulah bertanya duluan.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

Salah satu dari tabib itu menjawab. "Yang Mulia, mereka hanya terluka di luar saja, tidak ada luka dalam. Lagipula, mereka ini prajurit, pasti bisa pulih dalam beberapa hari."

Aku menghela nafas lega mendengar kabar itu. Sebelum mereka pergi, aku meninggalkan pesan. "Terima kasih banyak. Tolong jaga rawat mereka baik-baik sampai mereka sembuh."

Dengan kepergian mereka, aku pun juga harus pergi dari ruangan ini. Cao Pi entah berada dimana sekarang, dan aku yakin dia akan marah besar kalau aku tidak segera datang padanya. Untung saja dia tidak melihatku di sini sekarang. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku. Aku menoleh sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, memandang para prajurit yang pernah menyiksaku dulu satu persatu. "Istirahatlah. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Pesanku.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu, seseorang memanggilku. Tidak, bukan seorang melainkan beberapa. "Yang Mulia!"

Aku menoleh. Mereka berpandang-pandangan sendiri dengan resah tanpa berani menatapku.

"Kau saja yang tanya."

Mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Rasanya pertanyaan kita sama."

Untuk sesaat, aku hanya mendengar diskusi mereka tentang siapa yang akan bertanya. Sampai beberapa waktu lamanya, barulah seorang di antara mereka berani bertanya. Aku penasaran, pertanyaan apa itu yang bisa sampai membuat mereka setegang sekarang ini.

"Yang Mulia..." Orang itu memulai. "Maafkan kelancangan kami. Tapi sudilah kiranya Yang Mulia mengizinkan kami bertanya sesuatu..." Aku mengangguk sekali menunggu pertanyaannya. "Apakah Yang Mulia adalah Phoenix yang dikatakan dalam legenda itu? Yang ditunggu-tunggi seisi China untuk membawa perdamaian kembali?"

Saat itulah waktu serasa berhenti untukku. Jadi, mereka pun sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Sangking terkejutnya aku, aku sampai tidak bisa membuka mulutku. Tetapi sepertinya mereka tahu pertanyaan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku sehingga salah satu langsung menyahut. "Yang Mulia, aku sering mendengar tentang legenda itu, mengatakan bahwa Feng memiliki belas kasihan dan kebaikan yang luar biasa. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga mendengar salah satu unsur Phoenix adalah _Jin_-pengampunan."

Yang lain ikut menambahkan. "Melihat apa yang Yang Mulia lakukan hari ini... aku merasa mungkinkah Yang Mulia adalah Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu?" Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam suaranya. "Yang Mulia, kami sama sekali tidak berhak menuntut apapun lagi, tetapi kami mohon Yang Mulia beritahukanlah pada kami!" Katanya memohon.

Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan tahu hanya dengan melihat apa yang aku lakukan! Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Mungkin memang sedikit berbahaya kalau ada makin banyak orang yang tahu aku adalah Feng. Tapi, asalkan mereka tidak memberitahukannya pada Cao Pi dan Sima Yi, tidak masalah bukan? Jendral Xiahou Dun, Jendral Xiahou Yuan, dan Zhang He tahu itu tetapi mereka juga tidak membocorkannya. Kurasa, jika kuberitahukan pada mereka agar jangan mengatakan apapun tentang ini pada orang lain, mereka pasti akan tutup mulut.

Selain itu, aku juga merasakan satu hal. Tadi mereka sendiri mengatakan 'Phoenix yang sudah ditunggu'. Aku pun merasa, mereka adalah salah satu yang telah menunggu untuk itu. Bukankah kejam sekali kalau aku berbohong dan harus membiarkan mereka menunggu lebih lama bahkan mungkin sampai kehilangan harapan? Ditambah lagi, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan bertemu mereka lagi. Sewaktu-waktu pernikahanku dengan Putri Mingzhu akan diadakan, dan Cao Pi sudah mengatakan saat itulah aku harus pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin, inilah terakhir kalinya aku bisa bertemu mereka, sekaligus kesempatanku untuk memberitahukan bahwa yang mereka nantikan telah mereka temui.

"Ya." Jawabku tegas, tetapi lembut. "Akulah Phoenix itu."

Saat mengatakannya, entah kenapa perasaanku terasa ringan sekali. Kulihat mereka terharu, beberapa berusaha ber-_kowtow_ di atas ranjang mereka. Prajurit-prajurit itu terlihat senang, tetapi juga sedih, entah perasaan seperti apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Yang pasti aku tahu mereka berterima kasih sekali karena telah bertemu apa yang mereka tunggu. Aku segera mengingatkan mereka. "Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun." Perintahku pada mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya mereka bersahut-sahutan dengan tatapan heran.

Aku menunduk menatap lantai. Aku tidak tahu, ada banyak yang merasa senang menemukan Phoenix, tetapi kenapa ada banyak juga yang berusaha membunuhku? "Sebab tidak semua orang senang mendengar tentang ini." Aku mendesah pelan tanpa menatap mereka. "Meskipun kalian senang mendengar kabar ini, tetapi ada yang begitu mendengarnya akan langsung membunuhku, atau mungkin memperalatku. Apapun itu, tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang ini."

Mereka mengerti. Wajah mereka pun tidak secerah saat aku mengaku tadi. Mereka diam dan berbaring di ranjangnya masing-masing.

Aku keluar dari tempat itu, dan segera mencari Cao Pi. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah aku sudah melihatnya. Rupanya dia berada tidak jauh dari sini. Aku menghampirinya dan membungkuk dalam di depannya. "Maaf, kakak. Aku terlambat."

Cao Pi membuang muka seolah tidak ingin melihatku. "Para tabib itu membicarakanmu dan memberitahukannya padaku." Katanya dingin tanpa perasaan. "Aku heran kenapa, mereka bisa terkagum-kagum melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada prajurit-prajurit rendahan itu. Menurutku kau sama sekali tidak mengagumkan. Kau bukan hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan menangisi mereka, tetapi kau juga berusaha melepaskan orang-orang terhukum itu dari hukuman bahkan ikut dengan tabib-tabib itu mengurusi mereka! Kau kira tingkahmu itu pantas sebagai seorang Pangeran Wei?" Kali ini dia menatapku dengan dingin, dan terkejut saat melihat penampilanku. "Dimana bajumu? Dan kenapa jubahmu kotor begitu?"

"Aku mohon maaf, kakak." Kataku. "Tapi bukankah seperti yang kukatakan tadi, orang-orang itu adalah prajurit Wei sendiri yang berjuang demi negara ini juga? Kenapa menghukum mereka dengan kejam seperti itu?" Tanyaku balik. "Lagipula aku sudah memaafkannya, jadi kurasa hukuman seperti itu tidak diperlukan lagi." Aku memutuskan tidak menjawab dua pertanyaan terakhir Cao Pi.

Saat mendengar kata 'memaafkan' keluar dari mulutku, Cao Pi menatapku seolah aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa matahari terbit di sebelah barat. Apa perkataanku sesuatu yang absurd dan tidak masuk akal? "Memaafkan katamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan. "Hmph, untuk apa orang-orang seperti itu kau maafkan? Mereka sudah menyiksamu di He Fei habis-habisan. Aku sudah susah payah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk membuatmu senang, ternyata kau malah tidak bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini sama sekali."

Untuk sesaat aku tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak begitu, kakak." Kemudian aku melanjutkan dengan suara yang tulus. "Aku senang aku dibawa untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Aku bisa menghibur mereka dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Aku merasa lega saat bisa membantu para tabib itu menyembuhkan mereka. Aku berterima kasih atas kesempatan kali ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku bersoja di depannya. "Terima kasih banyak atas kesempatan ini, kakak."

Sepertinya Cao Pi sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud perkataanku. Dia hanya berbalik membelakangiku. "Kau tidak cocok jadi pangeran. Lebih cocok menjadi budak, seperti namamu itu." Ejeknya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku merasa kecewa dengan perkataannya itu, tetapi biarlah. Dia memang berhak mengatakan itu.

Sebelum dia semakin jauh, dia berkata lagi. "Nanti malam Putri Mingzhu akan datang menemuimu. Aku harap kau bisa bersiap-siap dulu. Jangan sampai Putri Mingzhu melihatmu kacau seperti itu. Bikin malu Wei saja!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kulihat kau sudah cukup siap."

Aku masuk melalui pintu belakang ke ruang dalam Aula _Tai He_ dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dari semua kegiatan yang kulakukan di Wei, inilah yang paling terakhir aku inginkan. Aku sama sekali tidak mau menjalin hubungan suami-istri dengan seorang gadis pun yang selain Yangmei. Bahkan meski dia Putri Mingzhu, Putri dari Han sekalipun, aku tidak mau. Kalau Cao Pi mengira aku sudah melupakan Yangmei demi Putri Mingzhu, dia salah besar. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak ingin membiarkannya memiliki Yangmei.

Tapi, apa aku perlu menggagalkan pertemuan ini? Kurasa sebaiknya tidak. Bukannya aku memang ingin berhubungan lebih jauh atau tertarik dengan Putri Mingzhu. Tetapi ini demi kebaikanku dan kebaikan Yangmei juga. Seandainya aku menggagalkannya, Cao Pi pasti akan marah karena seluruh rencananya gagal. Kemudian, semua orang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Entah dia akan menumpahkan kemarahannya padaku atau pada Yangmei atau bahkan pada kami berdua, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, mencari gara-gara dengan Cao Pi bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku harap wajahmu tidak kaku terus seperti itu, Li." Cao Pi menyengir. "Kalau kau kelihatan begitu, Putri Mingzhu akan takut padamu dan rencana ini akan gagal seluruhnya. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi pada Yangmei kalau kau sampai gagal?"

"Sial..." Desahku berbisik. Benar, kan? Aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Pasti Cao Pi menggunakan Yangmei sebagai ancaman. Selalu begini. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rencananya yang akan menggulingkan tahta Han dengan menggunakanku. Mungkin sesudah menikah dengan Putri Mingzhu, Cao Pi akan menyuruhku membunuh Kaisar Xian diam-diam agar dia dapat merebut tahta Han. Jika saat itu tiba, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, aku harus melindungi Yangmei, dan melakukan apapun agar dia selamat.

Cao Pi keluar menuju ruang luar Aula Tai He. "Putri Mingzhu sebentar lagi akan tiba. Tunggu di luar dan jangan kemana-mana."

Jadi, aku melakukannya. Aku masuk ke ruangan bagian luar aula itu. Tempat itu masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, kali ini ruangan itu dihias dengan banyak kain merah. Apa-apaan ini? Ini kan bukan pernikahan? Lalu kenapa ada banyak hiasan berwarna merah dan bunga di sini? Di sana sini juga terdapat dayang yang sedang sibuk sendiri, entah apapun pekerjaan mereka. Gadis-gadis itu juga sudah didandani secantik mungkin, tetapi yang aku tidak suka adalah pakaian yang mereka kenakan hampir sama dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan untuk acara pernikahan. Apa Cao Pi bermaksud mengejekku?

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi di meja berbentuk lingkaran besar sambil menunggu. Pengawal yang tadinya banyak berbaris-baris di depan pintu masuk aula sudah pergi turun menuju Gerbang _Tai He_, menandakan Kaisar Xian, Putri Mingzhu, serta rombongannya sudah tiba. Satu menit, dua menit, kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu? Aku tidak mau bertemu gadis lain, terutama yang akan menikahiku, selain Yangmei.

Sesudah beberapa saat, mereka naik ke tangga menuju pintu masuk aula. Aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar, segera menyambut mereka. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi pangeran, jadi aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa saat berhadapan dengan Kaisar Xian. Jadi, aku melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar. Saat melihat kedatangan mereka, aku langsung berlutut. "Yang Mulia Kaisar Xian! Semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur sampai seribu tahun!"

Apa aku salah? Sebab sesudah itu, Cao Pi kelihatan tidak senang. Tapi sebaliknya, Kaisar Xian tersenyum lebar dan langsung menarik tanganku agar aku berdiri. "Berdirilah, Pangeran Kelima Wei." Katanya. Aku pun menegakkan lututku lagi. "Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan itu."

"Seorang Kaisar adalah perwujudan langit sendiri." Balasku sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak menghormati Kaisar?"

Seorang gadis, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Putri Mingzhu sendiri, menyahut pada ayahnya. "Ayahanda Kaisar, ini adalah bukti bahwa Pangeran Kelima memang sangat rendah hati dan sopan santun." Katanya memujiku. Aku senang mendengarnya, tetapi bukan berarti itu mengubah perasaanku.

Kaisar Xian pun mengangguk. "Memang benar sekali perkataanmu itu, putriku." Jawabnya. "Oh, dan aku juga belum tahu sesuatu sampai sekarang. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya padaku.

Oh, bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Aku pun hanya bisa mengelak. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, Tuan Putri, anda berdua pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang. Mari masuk ke dalam dan baru kita berbincang-bincang." Mereka mengangguk dan aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Sekali lagi aku menemukan diriku duduk di kursi yang sama, dengan pemandangan yang sama kecuali jumlah orang yang ada di ruangan itu sekarang. Di dalam meja itu ada duduk pula Cao Pi dan penasihatnya, Sima Yi, beberapa orang mentri petingging Wei lainnya, beserta dengan beberapa orang dari Istana Han.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, Pangeran Kelima?"

Aku menoleh menatap Kaisar Xian. Kaget mendengar pengulangan pertanyaan yang belum kujawab itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Bukan, ini bukan karena aku merasa malu dengan nama baru pemberian Cao Pi. Tetapi bagaimana kalau Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu merasa aneh dengan namaku dan mulai menanyakan macam-macam? Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya nanti. Inilah yang membuatku tertunduk sambil berpikir keras, membuat Kaisar Xian menunggu dengan dahi berkerut.

Cao Pi-lah yang akhirnya menjawab. "Namanya Cao Li."

"Cao Li?" Putri Mingzhu kali ini menatapku dengan wajah heran. "'Li' dari apa?"

"'Li' dari '_nu li_-budak', putri." Jawaban Cao Pi bukan hanya membuat Putri Mingzhu dan Kaisar Xian kaget, tetapi juga aku. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakannya dengan santai begitu? Cao Pi tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu heran, Kaisar, Putri. Namanya memang itu. Saat melahirkannya, ibuku, Permaisuri Bian, memang sudah menduga dia akan menjadi pangeran yang berbeda dari pangeran kebanyakan. Ternyata benar begitu. Adikku ini sama sekali tidak ambisius seperti kakak-kakaknya. Dia tidak tertarik dengan tahta maupun hal-hal yang berbau kekuasaan, malah sebaliknya, selalu ingin merendahkan diri terhadap orang lain. Mungkin karena itulah ibuku memberi nama 'Li' padanya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Selama penjelasannya yang penuh kebohongan itu, aku hanya bisa diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Seusai mendengarnya, Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu mengangguk mengerti sambil menatapku dengan perasaan kagum. Apanya yang perlu dikagumi? Sebenarnya Cao Pi sedang mengejekku sekarang, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya, dan memang aku tidak berpikir untuk membalasnya.

"Pangeran Cao Li," Kaisar Xian memanggilku. Aku pun segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tak perlu merasa malu dengan namamu. Justru aku merasa sangat terkagum-kagum dengan namamu itu. Zaman sekarang, mana ada pangeran yang tidak berpikir tentang kekuasaan dan bagaimana cara memperkaya diri? Justru sebaliknya, yang mencari kebaikan dan kesempurnaan hampir tidak ada." Katanya memujiku.

Aku bukannya merasa malu dengan namaku. Toh itu juga bukan namaku. "Terima kasih." Jawabku sambil tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Tak lama, hidangan makan malam yang serba mewah disajikan dan kami mulai bersantap bersama. Di tengah keramaian itu, aku hanya bisa diam meski banyak yang ingin bercakap-cakap denganku sebagai calon menatu Kaisar. Betapa sulitnya keadaanku ini. Entah di Wu maupun di Wei, aku terus menjadi calon menantu kaisar. Kenapa aku bisa dijodohkan dengan dua putri, tetapi pada akhirnya aku harus kehilangan yang benar-benar kucintai? Makanan yang masuk ke mulutku jadi hambar rasanya, seperti kalau sedang makan nasi putih tanpa lauk sama sekali. Entah kemana selera makanku sejak aku berada di istana Wei ini. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak makanan yang tersedia, atau seberapa lezat makanan itu, tetapi saja perutku menolak untuk menerimanya. Alhasil, hanya sedikit sekali makanan yang kumakan. Selanjutnya, aku hanya menunggu sampai tiba-tiba Cao Pi berseru, "Mari bersulang!"

Aku terlonjak kaget, terutama saat Putri Mingzhu yang duduk di sebelahku mengambil tempat arak. "Sebagai tanda hormat, aku akan menuangkan arak ke cawan anda, Pangeran Cao Li."

Seketika itu juga aku langsung menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku. "Jangan, Putri Mingzhu." Kataku. "Aku tidak biasa minum arak."

Pernyataanku ini membuat mereka semua kaget. Memang kalau dilihat-lihat, ketidakmampuanku minum ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Cao Pi yang mendengarnya langsung panik mencari alasan, dan dia menemukannya. "Adikku memperdalam ajaran Laozi dan Kong Fuzi, Putri. Tentu dia tidak suka minum arak. Mohon Putri mengerti."

"Oh, anda tidak perlu memberitahuku, Pangeran Cao Pi." Katanya sambil meletakkan tempat arak itu kembali ke tempatnya. "Aku pun mengerti Pangeran Cao Li pasti tidak minum arak. Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf karena telah menawarinya. Mohon maaf, Pangeran Cao Li." Katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit. Aku jadi serba salah sendiri melihatnya.

Sekali lagi aku berdiam diri sementara keramaian di sekelilingku masih berlanjut. Semakin lama aku semakin bosan. Yang kulakukan hanya melihat saja apa yang dilakukan orang-orang ini.

Tanpa kusadari, sejak tadi Putri Mingzhu terus memandangiku.

Tetapi Cao Pi menyadarinya. Dia berdiri dari mejanya dan berkata pada seluruh hadirin di aula itu. "Saudara-saudara sekalian, hari ini anda semua bersusah payah berada di sini untuk mempertemukan Putri Mingzhu dengan adikku, Cao Li, bukan? Suatu kehormatan besar bagiku sebagai tuan rumah untuk menerima kunjungan anda sekalian. Namun kita melihat sampai saat ini Putri Mingzhu dan Pangeran Cao Li masih belum sempat berbincang-bincang bersama berdua sendirian. Oleh karena itu, berhubung mereka berdua pun pasti sudah menunggu, saya mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk pindah ke ruang dalam dan bercengkrama bersama berdua."

Mulutku hampir terbuka lebar saat mendengarnya. Siapa bilang aku menunggu? Yang aku tunggu adalah saat pertemuan tidak masuk akal ini selesai dan aku bisa kembali ke kamarku sendiri, entah beristirahat atau memikirkan trik untuk melarikan diri dari sini bersama Yangmei. Tapi apa boleh buat? Memangnya aku bisa menolak? Aku hanya bisa mengikuti sementara beberapa orang dayang menggiringku dan Putri Mingzhu masuk ke ruang dalam. Sesaat sebelum aku pergi, mataku sempat bertautan dengan mata Cao Pi, dan kelihatan sekali kalau dia mengancamku untuk melayani Putri Mingzhu sebaik-baiknya, kalau tidak mau Yangmei tertimpa musibah.

Rupanya ruangan dalam itu sekarang sudah dihiasi juga. Ruangannya remang-remang dengan beberapa lilin sebagai penerang. Baunya harum sekali, bau bunga dan kayu manis serta rempah-rempah lainnya. Di dalam tidak ada kursi, kecuali dipan yang berbentuk seperti pembaringan, dan tertutup dengan selambu-selambu. Malah bisa dikatakan tempat itu memang adalah ranjang. Aku hanya bisa merutuki nasibku sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana aku bisa terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini sekarang?

"Pangeran Cao Li," Tiba-tiba Putri Mingzhu merangkul tanganku. "Mari duduk di sini denganku."

Dengan lembut aku berusaha melepaskan rangkulannya itu. "Maaf, putri. Tidak pantas jika saya duduk bersama putri." Kataku mencoba merendah. "Sebaiknya putri saja yang duduk di sana, sementara saya akan duduk di bawah."

Putri Mingzhu kelihatan kecewa, tetapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Tapi mulai sekarang bersikaplah santai sedikit, jangan sekaku itu. Oh, dan tolong panggil aku Mingzhu saja mulai dari sekarang. Jadi, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Cao Li?"

Aku tidak peduli aku dipanggil apa, jadi aku mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum bersahabat saja. "Tentu boleh."

Dengan demikian, dia duduk sementara aku berdiri bersandar pada sebuah dinding tembok. Kami hanya diam saja untuk beberapa lama. Aku juga tidak berusaha untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan. Aku bukannya sedang berusaha untuk tidak bersahabat, tetapi bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengan gadis lain kalau aku masih mencintai Yangmei? Kupikir kalau Putri Mingzhu tidak datang untuk menjadi calon istriku, aku lebih bisa bersikap lebih santai sekarang.

"Cao Li," Panggilnya akhirnya. "Umurmu berapa?"

Aku menjawab pendek, tetapi sopan. "Delapan belas tahun."

"Delapan belas tahun? Berarti umur kita hanya beda setahun." Katanya. "Tapi aneh, kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu, ya?"

"Karena, seperti yang dikatakan kakakku, aku tidak begitu suka bergaul dengan orang luar." Jawabku berbohong mengikuti keinginan Cao Pi. "Aku lebih suka berdiam diri dan belajar ajaran-ajaran kuno. Karena itu, mohon maaf jika anda merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapku yang kaku."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Justru itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri." Begitu katanya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seketika suasana menjadi hening kembali, tetapi secepat keheningan itu datang, secepat itu pula dia memecahkannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Cao Li, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis?" Aku tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya, rasanya seperti seorang pencuri yang ditanyai apa dia baru saja mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Sepertinya dia tidak begitu mengerti kekagetanku, dan langsung berceloteh. "Maksudku, kau kan seorang yang memperdalam ajaran-ajaran kuno, bukan? Apalagi jika kau pernah berpikir akan pergi dari istana ini, melepas kedudukanmu dan menjadi rakyat jelata. Sudah tidak mungkin kalau orang sepertimu memikirkan hal-hal duniawi seperti itu, kan?"

Pemikiran darimana lagi itu, aku sampai tidak habis pikir. Pasti ini kata-kata Cao Pi lagi, mengatakan aku sampai pernah ingin keluar dari istana. Tapi sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak bohong. Aku memang sangat ingin keluar dari tempat ini, karena memang dari awal di sini aku bukan seorang pangeran, aku hanya sebagai budak saja. Apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa harus mengikuti ceritanya dan membuat kebohongan-kebohongan baru lagi. Dan tentang 'hal-hal duniawi' seperti jatuh cinta dengan seseorang itu... "Apa jatuh cinta termasuk pemikiran duniawi, Putri?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Aku sama sekali tidak bilang aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis, kan? "Yang namanya manusia, pasti pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Apa itu tidak termasuk nafsu duniawi?" Tanyanya. "Dan, berarti kau memang pernah jatuh cinta, kan?"

Kalau dia tahu itu memang termasuk nafsu duniawi, seharusnya dia tidak berada di sini sekarang. "Aku memang mencintai seorang gadis, Putri." Dalam kalimat itu aku tidak bilang _pernah_, menandakan bahwa aku masih mencintai gadis itu. "Tapi aku bukan mencintai dengan maksud seperti itu. Aku memang menyayanginya seperti seseorang menyayangi kekasihnya. Namun tidak pernah ada pikiran nafsu atau posesifitas seperti yang kau sebutkan itu. Bukankah Kong Fuzi sendiri pernah mengajarkan tentang menjaga keharmonisan sebuah keluarga? Itu berarti tidak ada larangan untuk jatuh cinta, bukan?" Aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Perlahan aku dibuat untuk terus menjawab pertanyaannya, seolah ia sedang mengintrograsiku. Tapi memang aku bisa apa sekarang? Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya saja.

"Gadis yang kau sukai itu..." Kali ini dia bukan bertanya tentang ajaran-ajaran, tetapi langsung pada siapa orang yang kusayangi itu. "...dia orang yang seperti apa?"

Aku harus menjawabnya, tetapi kalau kujawab jujur pun, apa dia tahu siapa orangnya? Tentu tidak, bukan? "Gadis yang kusukai itu..." Di pikiranku, segala hal tentang Yangmei keluar. Kenakalannya, keceriaannya, kepolosan dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang kadang bisa menyebalkan itu, tingkah-tingkahnya yang aneh bin ajaib tetapi selalu bisa membuat siapapun tertawa, kebodohannya yang kadang bisa begitu tulus, semua itu membuatku tersenyum. Tersenyum sedih. "...dia gadis yang ceria, menyenangkan, dan selalu bisa membuat siapapun tertawa. Meski kadang dia nakal dan tidak tahu aturan, aku sangat senang berada di dekatnya, seolah kalau boleh seumur hidup aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Dia mau berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, meski kadang dia harus berjuang keras." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Itulah yang kupikirkan tentang Yangmei.

"Lalu..." Putri Mingzhu mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..."

Dia menyahut dengan pertanyaan, tetapi kali ini adalah pertanyaan yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti guntur yang menyentakku. "Apa karena dia adalah selir muda kakakmu yang baru? Selir Muda Sun?" Saat menanyakannya, dia tersenyum, seolah baru berhasil menangkap basah seorang kriminal.

Sementara aku, apa yang harus kujawab? Aku hanya terdiam sejenak, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Tetapi saat aku akan bicara, dia langsung memotong lagi. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong, Li," Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku telah berbohong lebih banyak daripada yang dia kira. Alasannya tentu karena gadis yang kusayangi itu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan pada Pangeran Cao Pi ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, Selir Muda Sun kelihatan tidak senang. Saat Kaisar Xian mengatakan ingin mengangkatmu menjadi menantunya, dia kelihatan sangat marah."

Jangankan Yangmei, aku yang mendengar keputusan Kaisar Xian itu pun marah! Bagaimana bisa menentukan seenaknya begitu? Dia memang kaisar, tetapi apa boleh dia seenaknya mengambil seseorang menjadi suami anaknya? Baiklah, Kaisar Sun Ce pun dulu melakukannya, tetapi aku memang sayang pada Yangmei. Kali ini situasinya jauh berbeda. Sekarang aku jadi mengerti perasaan Yangmei yang terpaksa harus menikahi orang yang bukan ia sayangi. Tanganku terkepal perlahan. Keadaan ini sungguh tidak adil. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jika Kaisar Xian sudah mengatakan begitu, ditambah Cao Pi yang ingin mengusirku dari Istana Wei sekaligus memperalatku untuk merebut tahta Han, maka aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantah. Kalau aku membantah, akibatnya bisa ditanggung Yangmei.

"Li?"

"Cao Li?" Putri Mingzhu memanggilku untuk kedua kalinya, baru sesudah itu aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Dia tersenyum sambil menatapku lekat-lekat, tetapi aku tidak tahu maksud tatapannya itu. "Kau tahu, Cao Li, dia sudah menjadi selir kakakmu, bukan?" Tanyanya berusaha meyakinkanku. "Lagipula, kakakmu pernah bilang hubungannya denganmu sebatas teman kecil saja, sementara orang yang dicintainya memang kakakmu itu." Senyumnya berubah sedih. "Aku tahu mungkin ini berat, jika gadis yang kau sukai ternyata suka pada orang lain, apalagi jika itu kakakmu sendiri. Kau harus melupakannya, Cao Li. Dia sekarang bukan milikmu lagi. Bukankah di China ini masih banyak gadis yang mencintaimu?"

Aku tidak perlu digurui, terutama jika orang yang mengguruiku sama sekali tidak tahu persoalannya. Yang dia katakan pasti tidak benar, entah memang Cao Pi berkata begitu padanya atau pernyataan itu adalah karangannya sendiri. Perasaanku pada Yangmei bukan perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, bukan satu pihak saja, bukan cinta yang tidak terbalaskan. Perasaannya padaku juga sama. Kami sama-sama saling mencintai, tetapi kenapa kami dipisahkan seperti ini? Sekarang jika dibayangkan, aku mustahil sekali bisa bersatu dengan Yangmei, sesulit Langit menyatu dengan Bumi. Meski begitu, aku sama sekali tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkannya dari tempat ini, entah bagaimanapun caranya.

Lagipula, sepertinya Putri Mingzhu sedang membohongiku sekaligus membohongi dirinya sendiri. Kalau memang 'Selir Muda Sun' yang adalah selir 'kakak'ku itu menganggapku sebagai teman kecilnya saja, bukankah ia tidak perlu marah saat mendengar Putri Mingzhu ingin berkenalan denganku, malah seharusnya dia bangga dan ikut senang. Kalau sampai dia marah dan tidak senang, justru itu menandakan bahwa dia memang sayang padaku. Hanya saja, yang aku sesalkan adalah, tindakan Yangmei itu terlalu beresiko dan bisa berbahaya untuknya. Mungkin karena itulah malam setelah pertemuan itu, Cao Pi menjadi marah pada Yangmei dan kemarahannya dilampiaskan padaku.

Sementara aku masih diam dalam pikiranku sendiri, Putri Mingzhu tetap melanjutkan dengan nasihat-nasihatnya. Aku hanya menjawab atau mengangguk sekedarnya saja.

Sampai beberapa lama, baru topik yang tidak mengenakkan itu ditinggalkan. Kami berbicara tentang hal-hal lain, tetapi itupun hanya sebagai basa-basi saja. Setelah untuk kedua kalinya kami berdua sama-sama mati kata, aku mengajaknya keluar untuk berkumpul lagi dengan yang lain. Dia menjawab iya dan kami pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Putri Mingzhu langsung berlari-lari kecil pada ayahnya dengan wajah merona dan senyum lebar. "Ayahanda Kaisar! Aku senang sekali bercakap-cakap dengan Pangeran Cao Li." Katanya pada ayahnya. "Jika boleh, aku ingin sekali-sekali mampir kemari lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Tentu saja boleh!" Kaisar Xian menyetujui, sama sekali tidak kerepotan untuk bertanya padaku dulu tetapi langsung memutuskan saja. "Kau juga harus berterima kasih pada Pangeran Cao Pi yang telah mengundang kita kemari, Mingzhu." Putri Mingzhu mengangguk dan mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Dia membungkuk sedikit kepada Cao Pi dan Cao Pi membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka pulang. Tentu saja, sebab tujuan mereka kemari adalah mempertemuakan Putri Mingzhu denganku. Jika tujuan itu tercapai, mereka tidak mungkin akan berlama-lama di sini.

Sebelum pergi, Kaisar Xian menghampiriku dan Cao Pi. "Pangeran Cao Li, sepertinya putriku sangat menyukai anda." Cetusnya dengan senyum lebar dan nada gembira. Aku berusaha tersenyum sementara Cao Pi tentu saja tidak perlu memaksakan diri karena memang dia senang dengan itu. Kemudian Kaisar Xian beralih pada Cao Pi. "Aku semakin yakin ingin mengambil adik anda sebagai suami Mingzhu, Pangeran Cao Pi. Untuk menjadi menatuku!"

Aneh, kenapa dia bertanya pada Cao Pi? Bukan bertanya padaku? Mungkin karena Cao Pi sekarang menjadi kakakku. Cao Pi yang mendengarnya kelihatan senang sekali. "Suatu kehormatan besar bagiku, Kaisar Xian, jika anda mengambil adikku sebagai menantu. Dengan begitu kami keluarga Cao bisa semakin dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan Han yang agung." Cao Pi menjawabnya tanpa menganggapku sama sekali, seolah memang aku tidak pernah ada di tempat itu. Atau kalaupun seandainya aku ada, aku hanya dianggap benda saja yang tidak perlu ditanyai macam-macam. Memang aku mirip dengan seorang budak sekarang.

Barulah setelah mengantar kepergian mereka di Gerbang _Wu Men_, aku bisa melepaskan senyum yang sedari tadi terus kutunjukkan pada mereka. Aku tahu Cao Pi dan Sima Yi juga sadar aku tidak suka dengan pertemuan ini. "Kerjamu bagus, Li." Kata Cao Pi sambil menyeringai. "Tidak sia-sia aku mengangatmu sebagai adikku. Dengan begini, aku bisa mengusirmu dari tempat ini secepatnya, sekaligus menggunakanmu untuk merebut tahta Han."

Aku memalingkan muka dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tugasku sudah selesai untuk hari ini, bukan? Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, aku pergi meninggalkannya, serta kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku lelah, ingin beristirahat. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kembali ke _Yangxindian_ dulu.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai pada akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat yang agak tersembunyi. Tempat itu seperti taman kecil. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa di sini ada taman, sampai hari ini aku menemukannya. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tumbuhan, bunga dan pepohonan, yang aku yakin belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya di istana Jian Ye. Memang kudengar katanya taman kerajaan ini dipenuhi dengan tanaman-tanaman langka dari seluruh China.

Di hadapanku aku melihat sebuah aula yang cukup besar. Kalau tidak salah, aula tersebut di beri nama _Kunninggong_-Istana Kunning. Tidak ada penjaga, pintu pun tidak tertutup. Hanya beberapa untai rantai besi dan selembar kertas seperti jimat yang membatasinya. Padahal, kupikir dalam aula seperti itu pasti terdapat benda berharga. Apa mereka tidak takut dicuri, ya?

Jadi aku mencoba masuk ke dalam, melewati rantai besi itu. Namun saat akan mendekatinya, cahaya merah keluar dari jimat itu, kemudian mengalir di sepanjang rantai yang menggantungnya. Melihatnya, tentu saja aku takut, terutama saat sekarang muncul sebuah tembok transparan, seperti kabut, berwarna merah yang segera menghentikan langkahku.

Seharusnya, aku segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ingin sekali. Jadi, tanpa perhitungan sedikitpun, aku mendekatkan tanganku ke kertas jimat itu, di atasnya tertulis huruf-huruf asing, yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. Kalau itu menang mantra, mungkin saat menyentuhnya tanganku, atau bahkan mungkin sekujur tubuhku, akan terbakar atau membatu. Tetapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai ke sana.

Ajaib! Saat tanganku menyentuhnya, bukan tanganku yang terbakar, melainkan kertas itu berikut rantainya. Api itu membubung naik ke atas, membakar seluruh tembok transparan yang melindungi bagian dalam aula tersebut.

Akhirnya, akulah yang tertinggal seorang diri menatap ruangan yang kosong itu. Anak tangga pertama kulalui, dan perasaanku masih biasa saja. Namun semakin aku mendekati pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, semakin aku merasa gentar. Pada akhirnya, sampailah aku di pintu masuk. Kupandangi seisi ruangan itu, lilin-lilin yang diletakkan di atas kaki dian memancarkan cahaya api kecil, bergoyang-goyang pelan saat angin berhembus. Lilin-lilin itu berdiri melingkar, mengelilingi sesuatu di tengahnya. Sebuah patung.

Patung itu berukuran besar, berwarna merah darah. Kukenali makhluk itu sebagai _Zhu Que_, burung merah pelindung kerajaan Wei. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku pernah melihat makhluk ini sebelumnya. Bukan di buku-buku, bukan pula di lukisan. Aku tidak hanya pernah melihatnya. Entah kenapa... rasanya... aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

Kakiku melangkah mendekatinya, pelan sekali sampai rasanya aku tidak dapat mendengar langkah kakiku sendiri.

Sesudah melewati lingkaran lilin itu, kakiku berhenti berjalan. Aku menatap patung yang seolah balik menatapku dengan tajam. Tapi, lain dari kebanyakan orang yang takut saat melihat benda magis seperti itu, aku justru merasakan sebaliknya. Satu langkah demi satu langkah kulewati sampai aku berdiri tepat di depan patung itu. Sampai cukup dekat, aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya.

"_Zhu Que..._"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kata-kata itu terselip keluar dari kepalaku. Tetapi rasanya aku tidak sedang bergumam, melainkan sedang memanggil. Memanggil patung itu!

Sesaat sesudah aku memanggilnya, patung itu bercahaya, terang sekali sampai aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mataku. Bersamaan dengan itu, lilin-lilin yang ada di ruangan tersebut padam, tetapi toh cahaya dari patung itu menggantikannya. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menutup wajahku, sampai akhirnya aku merasa cahaya itu padam seluruhnya.

"Siapa kau? Menghancurkan jimat itu dan masuk kemari?"

Bersamaan dengan pudarnya cahaya itu, aku mendengar bentakan itu. Suara yang kudengar seperti bukan suara manusia lagi, dan tentu saja aku merasa takut. Mataku kubuka perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padaku. Di depan patung itu, yang sekarang hilang cahayanya, berdiri seorang laki-laki. Dia tidak terlihat tua, tetapi ada suatu aura yang sangat kuat yang melingkupinya. Pakaiannya seperti terbuat dari sutra terhalus, berwarna merah darah persis seperti patung itu, rambut panjangnya yang juga berwarna merah diikat ke belakang. Sepertinya dia bukan manusia biasa.

Baru saja aku akan berlutut, atau melakukan apapun yang seharusnya kulakukan, laki-laki itu tertegun sejenak. Matanya menatapku lebar-lebar, seolah ia sudah mengenalku dan sekarang kaget melihatku. Segera ia menjatuhkan diri di atas satu lutut, kemudian memberikan hormat... di depanku.

"Tuanku, kau ada di sini..." Katanya dengan kepala masih tetap tertunduk. "Aku tidak menyangka, rupanya kaulah yang menemukanku di tempat ini. Kukira aku yang akan menemukanmu dahulu."

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun perkataannya. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu padaku? Apa maksudnya dia memanggilku 'tuan'? Apa yang dia maksudkan adalah aku sebagai Pangeran Kelima? Tapi, kurasa tidak mungkin kalau karena hal itu dia sampai memberi hormat dengan cara seperti itu. Lagipula, aku bisa dibilang hanya seorang pangeran gadungan saja.

"T-tunggu! Kenapa kau berlutut?" Tanyaku seperti orang bodoh. Dan dia pun menatapku dengan heran, tetapi dia toh berdiri akhirnya. "S-siapa kau? Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?"

Dia menatapku saja, sampai yang terdengar hanya suara desiran angin.

Sambil menahan tubuhku untuk tetap berdiri di atas kedua kakiku yang gemetaran, aku bertanya lagi. "Apa kau... Zhu Que, burung merah pelindung Wei?"

Saat itulah ekspresinya berubah. Aku bisa melihat sedikit sekali kelegaan terlukis di wajahnya, tetapi sisanya adalah kekecewaan, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Untuk sesaat dia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai, sebelum kembali memandangku sambil bertanya. "Kau memanggilku Zhu Que, tuan?"

"Tapi..." Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bukankah kau memang Zhu Que?"

Sekali lagi wajahnya itu menampakkan kekecewaan. "Kau tidak pernah memanggilku begitu sebelumnya." Desahnya. "Apa karena kau menjadi manusia, lalu kau lupa pada kami semua?"

Lupa? Lupa pada siapa? Kami – siapa kami yang dimaksudkannya itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan rasanya juga tidak akan bisa mengerti. Siapa dia ini sebenarnya? Apa yang salah denganku memanggilnya Zhu Que? Dan selama ini katanya aku tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu. Tapi, memang kapan aku pernah memanggilnya? Melihat saja tidak apalagi memanggilnya.

Serangkaian pertanyaan itu membuatku pusing. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk meremas kepalaku yang sakit ini kuat-kuat. Kenapa? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kekecewaan, tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia kecewa. Aku melihatnya berbalik, sebelum perlahan hilang dalam cahaya berwarna merah itu lagi.

"Tuan," Katanya sebelum ia pergi. "Kumohon, ingatlah kami..."

Saat dia pergi, aku tidak bisa menahan kelelahanku lagi. Tubuhku jatuh berlutut, dengan kedua tangan masih memegang kepalaku yang seolah sedang dipukul berulang-ulang. Aku lelah, baik tubuh maupun mental.

Aku rasa, aku tidak kuat lagi kalau harus berada di sini. Berada di tempat ini membuat kepalaku terus menerus sakit. Segera aku pergi dari tempat itu, berlari menuju aula _Yangxindian_ tempatku menghabiskan malam.

* * *

Wuaaahhh Lu Xun... semakin dikau jadi orang baik, semakin daku pengen menistai dirimu... *dinuklir, dibakar, dicemplungin H2SO4, dsb... dst... dll... XDDDD*

Hmmm... nothing to say, selain bahwa besok penyiksaan (OSPEK... OSPEK...) buat saya akan dimulai... T-T Doakan saya, ya...

Hari Kamis update! Next Chap: _Stream of Relief_ (Ealah... nih author kagak bisa kasih judul chap yang bagus... ==a)

Thnx for reading! ^^ Now... review, hao ma? XDDDD


	7. Stream of Relief

MAAF SERIBU MAAF, SODARA! Saya telat update bukan tanpa alasan... saya tuh lagi disiksa abis2an pas ospek dan mau ambruk rasanya... makanya saya baru bisa update sekarang... hehehe...

Dan melalui ospek ini, meski nggak enak banget, sekarang saya jadi ngerti perasaannya Lu Xun yang disiksa abis2an tapi juga nggak boleh membantah cuma gara2 diancem dengan sandera si Yangmei tuh... Yaaahhhh, tentu saja saya disiksanya nggak separah itu... XDDDD (Yaeyalah!) Tapi beneran, deh... nggak boleh bantah! Soalnya kalo membantah, ntar malah dihitung pelanggaran dan nantinya malah bisa nggak lulus... T-T

Kesimpulan: Jadi, jangan salahkan saya kalo Lu Xun disini melas banget... soalnya authornya juga pengen melampiaskan kedongkolannya dari ospek ke chara satu kepunyaan KOEI yang tampangnya sangat mudah disiksa ini... *dinuklir KOEI dan semua readers plus difury mode Lu Xun*

Yahhh... saya nggak akan bacod lebih banyak lagi! Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Li!"

Aku menoleh ke arah kedua jendral yang memanggilku. Sudah kuduga, ternyata Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Silahkan masuk, Jendral Xiahou." Kataku mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam dan duduk.

Aku menuangkan teh untuk mereka, tetapi mereka malah kelihatan sungkan sendiri. Mungkin karena aku sekarang seorang pangeran? Masalahnya, aku merasa tidak perlu merepotkan dayang-dayang itu kalau hanya untuk menuang teh, sebab mereka pasti punya kesibukan sendiri. Setelah itu, aku duduk di hadapan mereka. "Ada apa pagi-pagi kalian datang kemari?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian beritahukan?"

Seperti biasa, Jendral Xiahou Dun yang lebih tua yang menjawab. "Ya, hari ini Yang Mulia Kaisar Cao Cao memanggilmu."

Aku mengerutkan kening karena heran. "Ayahanda Kaisar memanggilku? Ada apa?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera bersiap." Kataku pada mereka. Kemudian aku masuk ke ruang dalam dan berganti pakaian. Baru sesudah itu aku keluar dan menemui mereka lagi. "Mari kita pergi."

Kami bertiga berjalan ke arah Istana _Qianqing_. Untung saja Cao Pi sudah tidak ada di tempat itu sehingga aku bebas pergi ke tempat ayah. Kalau tidak, dia pasti melarangku, atau menanyaiku macam-macam. Sebenarnya, seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya. Baguslah, mungkin hari ini dia sedang berkeliling kota, atau mungkin bertemu dengan jendral-jendral lainnya. Yang pasti, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Bukankah menyenangkan sekali melewatkan sehari tanpa Cao Pi dan Sima Yi?

Akhirnya, kami tiba di depan kamar ayah. Aku masuk duluan. "Kalian tidak ikut masuk?"

"Kelihatannya Kaisar Cao Cao sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sendiri." Jawab Jendral Xiahou Dun. "Masuklah. Beliau sudah menunggumu. Kami akan menunggu di luar."

Aku mengangguk, meski masih tidak begitu mengerti. Memangnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayah sampai memanggilku sendirian begini? Ayah yang kulihat hari ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan ayah yang kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih saja terbaring lemah di pembaringannya tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Aku trenyuh melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang dulunya sangat berkuasa dan memerintah dengan tangan besi, serta yang ambisinya membuat beratus-ratus ribu pasukan maju ke medan perang, kini hidupnya harus selalu bergantung pada orang lain? Memang nasib manusia tidak bisa ditebak. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyadari kehadiranku, sampai aku yang kemudian memanggilnya. "Ayahanda Kaisar."

Ayah menoleh dan tersenyum lemah ke arahku. "Ah... Li... kau datang juga akhirnya..." Katanya. "Mendekatlah, Li..."

Dengan perintahnya itu, aku maju mendekat padanya dan berlutut di sisi ranjangnya. Ayah meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku, kemudian memandangku lama sekali, sampai rasanya dia sudah berubah menjadi patung batu. Akhirnya aku membuka mulut. "Ayahanda Kaisar," Panggilku memecah keheningan. "Ada apa ayah memanggilku? Apa aku yang rendah ini pantas bertemu seperti ini dengan ayah?"

Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaanku, ayah menanyakan hal lain. "Cao Li... itu namamu?" Ayah menanyakan hal yang pasti. "Apa itu benar namamu? Atau Cao Pi-kah yang menyebutmu begitu?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Akhirnya aku mengarang cerita saja untuk menutup-nutupi fakta sebenarnya. Aku sangat berharap ayah tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Ayahanda Kaisar, sejak awal ananda sebenarnya tidak punya nama, sebab ananda hidup dengan gerombolan _Gaibang_. Tetapi biasanya memang ananda dipanggil 'Li' saja. Kemudian, dengan kebaikan hati Pangeran Cao Pi, ananda diangkat menjadi adiknya dan mendapat marga 'Cao' ini." Jelasku panjang lebar sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Aku bingung, bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan kebohongan selancar ini?

Ayah memalingkan wajah dariku, kemudian menatap langit-langit lama sekali sampai dia kemudian berbicara lagi. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan namamu itu. Namamu itu berarti 'budak'." Katanya dengan suara rendah yang semakin pelan. "Kenapa kau disebut begitu? Aku tidak sedang mengintrograsimu, tapi bisakah kau ceritakan?"

Dengan patuh aku mengangguk dan menceritakan, tetapi tentu saja menceritakan kisah karanganku sendiri, bukan kejadian yang sebenarnya. "Sejak kecil, ananda tidak berayah dan beribu, sehingga terpaksa menghidupi diri sendiri dan tinggal bersama orang gerombolan _Gaibang_ di balik gunung Song. Sebagai yang temuda, ananda seperti menjadi budak mereka, dan dari situlah ananda mendapat nama itu. Suatu kali kami mengembara dan masuk ke kota Luo Yang ini. Dalam perjalanan, kami bertemu dengan rombongan Pangeran Cao Pi dari istana. Besar sekali kemurahannya sehingga entah kenapa ia mengangkatku sebagai saudara." Tuturku.

Setelah mendengarkan ceritaku, ayah mengangguk lagi. Wajahnya menjadi semakin tidak bercahaya. Sepertinya setelah mendengar ceritaku, ia seperti dihujani berjuta-juta ton beban. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayah sekarang, sampai gantian dia yang menceritakan masa lalunya. "Dulu aku pun pernah menemukan anak yang sepertimu. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal... karena kubunuh. Tidak hanya orang tua tetapi juga seluruh penduduk di kota tempat tinggalnya kubunuh. Ia lolos, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak. Mungkin jika ia hidup, ia akan sepertimu, hidup bersama gerombolan _Gaibang_."

Ayah menatapku dalam-dalam "Apakah mungkin anak itu adalah kau?"

Aku tidak menyangka, sungguh aku tidak menyangka ayah akan mengingat kejadian itu, bahkan jika sampai bertanya apakah itu adalah aku. Tubuhku bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningku. Tanpa terasa jantungku berdengup semakin kencang. Aku harus menyangkalnya, aku tidak bisa mengakuinya, tidak dengan keadaan ayah yang seperti ini! Jika dia mendengarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "T-tidak mungkin, ayahanda! Ibu ananda sudah meninggal saat melahirkan saya, sementara ayah saya meninggal karena sakit. Juga, alasan saya bergabung dengan gerombolan Gaibang bukan karena saya tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, melainkan untuk mencari penghidupan yang lebih baik dengan bertarung..."

Ayah menggeleng, kemudian menatapku dalam-dalam. Tatapannya itu sekarang kelihatan lelah sekali, dan ayah kelihatan seperti lima puluh tahun lebih tua. "Sudahlah, Li... mulutmu bisa saja berbohong. Tapi matamu tidak..." Katanya. "Mata emasmu yang jernih itu tidak akan bisa berbohong. Mata emasmu yang seperti cerminan hatimu, aku bisa melihat semunya melalui itu..."

Begitu kata ayah. Ayah sudah sadar aku membohonginya. Mata emasku telah membangkitkan ingatannya empat belas tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jam air yang berada di kamar itu seolah-olah ikut menghentikan aliran airnya. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat selimut putih yang ayah pakai.

"Aku tahu, kau adalah anak yang empat belas tahun yang lalu ingin kudapatkan." Cetus ayah. "Karena kejadian itulah ayah dan ibumu, dan seluruh penduduk Wujun terbunuh. Kau sendiri hampir mati tetapi bisa meloloskan diri. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku tahu kau adalah dia!"

Tidak. Tidak bisa begini! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayah tahu semua kejadian itu! Bukan hanya akan mempergawat keadaanku di sini, tetapi aku juga tidak mau menyiksa ayah dengan perasaan bersalah! Aku hanya berharap mungkin lebih baik ia menjadi pikun dan lupa akan hal itu, daripada sekarang aku membuatnya mati karena masih disiksa rasa bersalah itu. "Ayahanda, tolong jangan bicara begitu!" Aku berseru, hampir berteriak karena mati-matian meyakinkan ayah akan kebohonganku. "Ananda sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang kejadian empat belas tahun lalu, apalagi kejadian di Wujun yang begitu jauh dari Wei! Ananda sungguh adalah penduduk asli Wei, mana bisa ayahanda menemukan anada di Wujun yang letaknya di Wu? Ananda yakin ini adalah kali pertama kita bertemu, mungkin anak yang ayahanda temukan itu adalah orang lain yang mirip ananda!"

Ayah menggeleng lagi, membuatku semakin bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kini tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang bergetar. Mau tidak mau dia semakin tahu bahwa memang membohonginya. "Masih juga berbohong..." Ayah mendesah penuh kekecewaan. "Mata emasmu itu sudah merupakan bukti yang sangat kuat. Kau adalah orang yang empat belas tahun lalu ingin kudapatkan karena memiliki kekuatan Feng." Kali ini matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat di kedua tanganku.

Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam, seperti sedang ber-_kowtow_ padanya. "Ayahanda! Tentang kekuatan Feng atau apa itu, mana mungkin orang seperti hamba bisa seperti itu?" Aku menggeleng keras-keras, tetapi tidak membiarkan ayah melihat wajahku. "Kumohon ayahanda, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi!"

Mendengar kata-kataku yang terdengar seperti teriakan, bahkan tubuhku yang sekarang membungkuk dalam-dalam dengan wajah terbenam di ranjangnya, ayah malah menjawab dengan tenang. Wajahnya menjadi lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. "Kau lihat sendiri, Li. Aku kini sudah tua, sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi." Katanya sambil menganggkat wajahku, kemudian jemarinya menyentuh ujung-ujung rambutku. Dia menatapku lama sebelum melanjutkan. "Semua ini adalah hukum karma karena aku telah melakukan perbuatan yang begitu kejam pada anak yang memiliki kekuatan Feng. Melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini, apa kau masih mau menyangkal?"

Aku tahu ayah memaksudkan segala penyakit yang ia derita sekarang. Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya itu. Meski ayah seorang Kaisar Wei, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memerintah atau menguasai apapun. Kekaisaran Wei sekarang diatur oleh Cao Pi, bukan ayah lagi. Tidak hanya itu, Cao Pi juga tidak pernah mempertemukan aku dengan Permaisuri Bian. Jadi, dimana Permaisuri Bian sekarang? Kurasa, sama seperti Cao Pi memisahkanku dari Yangmei, begitulah dia memisahkan ayahnya dari ibunya sendiri. Dan yang terparah, kenapa sekarang ayah hidup seperti sebatang kara saja? Anak-anaknya tidak ada bersamanya. Hanya Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan, kedua sepupu ayah, yang tetap bersamanya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa benar ini hukum karma atau tidak. Tetapi, melihat kejadian kemarin saat aku bertemu dengan prajurit-prajurit itu, aku merasa mungkin memang ini karma, meski aku sendiri tidak yakin. Apapun itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Sampai lama sekali, yang terdengar hanya desahan panjang ayah. Kedua kakiku semakin lama semakin kaku.

"Kau jangan takut mengakuinya, justru akulah yang harusnya malu. Keadaanku yang di antara hidup dan mati ini pun pasti adalah hukuman dari Tian." Ayah berusaha menenangkanku. Telapak tangannya diletakkan di pipiku, sepertinya berusaha mendekatkan wajahku padanya agar ia dapat melihatku dengan lebih jelas. Aku merasakan wajahnya perlahan melembut, seperti bagaimana seorang ayah melihat anaknya. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak peduli apa yang telah dilakukannya empat belas tahun lalu, tidak peduli kami tidak sedarah, tidak peduli dia masih Kaisar Wei yang adalah musuh Wu, aku tau satu hal. Dia adalah ayahku sekarang, dan aku anaknya.

"Li... Cao Li... itu bukan namamu, kan?" Ayah bertanya. Dari nada suaranya yang tegas, aku tahu kali ini dia bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya, dan menuntut sebuah jawaban yang jujur. Ayah menatap wajahku yang mulai memerah karena harus mati-matian menahan tangis. Ayah menatapku dalam sekali, seolah saat melihatku ayah bisa melihat seluruh kejadian empat belas tahun lalu terputar lagi. "Aku sudah tua... aku benar-benar lupa..." Gumamnya. "Kau... apa kau bernama Lu Yi?"

Ternyata ayah masih mengingatku.

Ayah masih mengingat namaku yang dulu.

Seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing, seperti aku sedang dipaksa untuk mengingat hal yang sudah bertahun-tahun ingin kulupakan. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, airmataku jatuh begitu saja membasahinya. Jika keadaannya sudah begini, bagaimana aku bisa berbohong lagi? Semakin aku berbohong, mungkin aku akan semakin menyiksa ayah, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi...

"Benar... benar, ayah..."

Ayah tersenyum lega saat mendengar jawabanku. Tangannya ia tarik perlahan sebelum mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku dan memelukku, seperti seorang ayah memeluk anaknya. "Ternyata benar... akhirnya, setelah menunggu sekian lama aku bisa juga bertemu denganmu." Ayah melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatapku, kali ini dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, tetapi juga sangat menusuk. "Lu Yi, kau yang adalah Feng itu sendiri, bolehkah aku memohon sedikit belas kasihan darimu untuk memaafkan kesalahanku? Aku tahu aku memang pantas mati." Katanya dengan nada memohon. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari nada suara itu.

Aku tersenyum lemah saat mendengarnya. "Ayahanda, kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama sekali. Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu padaku. Mana pantas aku menerimanya?"

Saat mendengarku menjawab begitu, ayah bukannya semakin tenang. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian meninju-ninju ranjangnya. Apa ayah marah mendengar jawabanku? Aku berusaha menenangkanya dengan sia-sia. "Aku tidak peduli! Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah aku harus memohon pengampunan darimu!" Serunya sekuat yang ia bisa. Aku tahu tindakannya itu pasti bisa membunuhnya. "Lu Yi, aku memang tidak tahu diri! Kesakitan yang aku alami ini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi! Jika kau tidak mengampuniku, maka selamanya aku akan menderita seperti ini!"

Ayah masih tidak berhenti menumpahkan amarahnya. Dengan tubuh ayah yang selemah itu, ayah masih tidak berhenti. Tidak! Kalau begini dia akan mati! Dan kalau dia mati, maka akulah yang membunuhnya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati seperti ini! Tidak pada saat dia masih menyimpan perasaan bersalah seperti ini. Jika tidak, dia akan selamanya tidak tenang, dan matinya pun akan penasaran! Ayah sudah cukup menderita beberapa tahun ini, dan aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin menderita!

Dengan cepat kugenggam pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menjawab dengan penuh kesungguhan. Aku hampir saja berseru, dan sekali lagi airmataku membanjiri ranjangnya. "Ayahanda... aku... aku memaafkanmu, ayahanda!" Mataku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, memohon padanya agar percaya padaku. Sebab yang kukatakan kali ini bukan kebohongan melainkan perkataan dari dalam hatiku! Aku memaafkannya, aku memaafkannya seperti aku sudah memaafkan prajurit-prajurit itu kemarin! "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum aku berada di tempat ini. Untuk segala perlakuanmu empat belas tahun yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan dendam apapun! Aku tidak ingin menuntut balas, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan itu!" Kataku dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Suaraku mulai sesenggukan. Aku menunduk, tidak bisa menatap ayah dengan wajah seperti ini. Aku memang telah memaafkannya, bahkan sejak saat Yangmei menanyakan hal itu ketika ayah Ling Tong gugur dulu. Tetapi kali ini barulah aku dapat menyampaikannya, dan itulah yang membuat hatiku merasa ringan sekali, rasanya aku baru saja menjatuhkan berkarung-karung batu yang dibebankan di punggungku.

Saat ayah mengusap rambutku, barulah aku menatapnya. Kali ini gantian aku yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Melihat keadaan ayahanda seperti ini, sungguh sayang aku hanya punya kekuatan Feng saja, tidak punya kekuatan Huang untuk menyembuhkan ayahanda. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk ayahanda." Kataku penuh penyesalan.

"Menyembuhkanku? Jangan lakukan itu!" Kemudian ayah mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah lemari yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Sekarang bukalah laci itu dan ambil benda di dalamnya."

Aku bingung, tetapi tetap melakukannya. Aku membuka laci itu dan kulihat ternyata laci itu hampir sepenuhnya kosong. Hampir. Hanya ada sebilah pisau yang berada di dasar laci itu. Aku mengambilnya dengan perasaan tidak enak dan takut. "Kenapa... Ayahanda Kaisar?"

"Bunuhlah aku! Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini! Menghadapi kutuk seperti ini lebih baik aku mati saja!" Seru ayah penuh kesungguhan, membuatku seperti baru saja dihantam palu besar. "Aku memang seorang pengecut! Tanpa berpikir terus-menerus melakukan kekejaman demi kekejaman. Sekarang saatnya menghadapi hukuman, aku malah lari dan memilih mati saja! Lu Yi, kemarilah dan bunuh aku!" Serunya kuat-kuat sambil memanggilku.

Pisau berkilat-kilat itu meluncur jatuh dari tanganku. Suara dentingan pisau yang jatuh di lantai terdengar seiring dengan langkahku berlari mendekat ayah, kemudian segera berlutut lagi di sisi ranjangnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ayah tidak percaya aku telah mengampuninya? Kenapa sekarang dia memintaku untuk membunuhnya? Apa begitu sulitnya mempercayai hal seperti ini? Seperti kemarin ketika prajurit-prajurit itu awalnya tidak bisa sepenuhnya yakin aku memaafkan mereka.

Apa mungkin... apa mungkin ayah merasa perbuatan yang dilakukannya sudah tidak terampuni lagi? Atau mungkin karena selama ini saat ia bersalah, tidak ada orang yang bisa memaafkan perbuatannya? Apa dia masih tidak percaya karena rupanya semudah itu mendengar perkataan bahwa aku memaafkannya?

Asal tahu saja, aku tidak melakukannya dengan mudah. Tetapi aku mau melakukannya. Aku memaafkannya, tidak peduli apapun yang dia lakukan! Bahkan aku ingin melupakan kejadian itu, kemudian melalui kehidupan yang baru dengannya sebagai ayahku dan aku sebagai anaknya, meskipun mungkin sangat singkat.

"Ayahanda! Bagaimana ananda bisa berpikir demikian? Ananda benar-benar sudah memaafkan ayahanda!" Seperti saat pertama kali bertemu, aku mencium punggung tangannya dan membiarkan airmataku membasahinya untuk waktu yang lama sekali. Dia kelihatan sama terkejutnya seperti saat itu, dan kali ini dia pun juga menangis sama sepertiku sekarang.

"Tetapi..." Ayahanda mendesah lemah. Punggungnya ia sandarkan lagi pada tembok "...Penyakit ini akan terus menyiksaku sampai aku mati! Sekarang kau sudah memaafkanku, maka mati pun aku akan merasa senang." Nada suaranya seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak punya pengharapan. Padahal bukan itu mauku! Aku ingin setelah aku memaafkannya, dia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih optimis, memiliki keingian yang kuat untuk hidup apapun yang ia alami sekarang.

Aku melakukannya, karena aku sadar satu hal.

Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi ayahku sendiri. Jauh dalam hatiku, aku merasa mungkin aku tidak pernah tidak punya ayah. Aku merasa aku punya keluarga sekarang, meski bukan keluarga kandung. Keluarga yang hanya aku sebagai anak ayah saja. Tidak ada Cao Pi yang menganggapku budak dan bukan adiknya.

Dengan sungguh-sungguh aku melanjutkannya, dengan harapan penuh dia akan mendengarku dan sesudah ini berharap lagi dalam hidupnya. "Ayah, ayah tahu bukan bahwa sebentar lagi ananda akan menikah dengan Putri Mingzhu dari Kerajaan Han?" Melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut, aku tahu sepertinya Cao Pi belum pernah memberitahukan masalah ini. Pikir-pikir tentang itu, memang kenapa Cao Pi harus memberitahukan pada ayahnya? "Setelah itu, dalam waktu dekat biasanya akan Kaisar Xian beserta seluruh keluarga kerajaan akan sembayang di _Tiantan_-Kuil Surga. Ananda akan berdoa untuk kesembuhan ayahanda. Ayahanda tidak perlu takut lagi! Doa yang dipanjatkan di _Tiantan_ oleh kaisar dan keluarganya akan didengar Tian. Ayahanda pasti akan sembuh!" Kataku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Ayah menghela nafas panjang. "Sungguh mulia sekali hatimu, Lu Yi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih. Kukira kematian adalah jalan satu-satunya..." Ayah menatapku seperti tidak percaya, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan? Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayah.

"Ayah, kematian tidak akan pernah menjadi jalan keluar." Kataku padanya dengan seulas senyum. "Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ayah harus tetap berharap."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menasihati ayah. Tetapi setelah mendengarnya ayah cukup kaget. "Benar-benar kau _adalah_ Feng, Lu Yi."

"Ayahanda, jika boleh, ananda ingin ayah jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi. Dua tahun lalu ananda mengganti nama menjadi Lu Xun." Kataku. Mendengar itu, ayah mengangguk.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terdengar olehku sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang hanya pernah terdengar satu kali saja, hanya ketika aku berbicara bersama abdi Langit itu, Jiang Taigong atau yang juga disebut Taigong Wang. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku _adalah_ Feng, bukan aku _memiliki kekuatan_ Feng. Kali ini aku mendengarnya lagi, dan ini membuatku terkejut. "Tunggu... tadi ayahanda bilang apa?"

Ayah mengulanginya. "Aku bilang, kau adalah Feng, Lu Xun." Jawabnya singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak mengatakan kau punya kekuatan Feng, bukan?" Ayah begitu mudah membaca pikiranku, seolah aku ini seperti buku cerita anak-anak yang mudah sekali ditebak akhirnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Jadi, ayah melanjutkan lagi. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu ini sejak dulu, Lu Xun, bahkan jauh sebelum peristiwa di Wujun itu." Tuturnya. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang teman dari kakekmu saat perang melawan Gerombolan Sorban Kuning. Namanya Sun Jian. Dia menceritakan berbagai macam hal padaku tentang Phoenix."

Sun Jian... kalau tidak salah dia adalah kakek Yangmei...

"Entah sudah berapa lama China menantikan Phoenix..." Ayah menerawang. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. "Kau tahu bukan apa yang terjadi selama ini di China? Beribu-ribu tahun China tidak pernah merasakan kedamaian. Yang ada hanyalah perang."

"Ayah..."

Ayah menatapku kali ini. "Sejujurnya, aku pun menantikannya. Tetapi... aku kecewa..."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. "Mengapa kecewa, ayah?" Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak dapat menebak alasan kekecewaan ayah.

Matanya terpejam lama, aku tidak mengerti ayah sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat atau merenung. Namun tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tanganku, entah kenapa. Aku menatapnya dengan mata lebar oleh rasa penasaran ketika ayah akhirnya membuka matanya dan menjawab. "Karena kukira seorang kaisar yang menyatukan seluruh China seperti Fu Xi dulu akan datang. Itulah Phoenix yang selama ini kubayangkan." Tutur ayah setengah berbisik.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan ayah mengingatkanku pada tulisan yang kubaca beberapa hari yang lalu. "Lalu, apa yang membuat ayah kecewa?" Tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu tentang teks itu.

"Sun Jian, jendral teman kakekmu itu, sering mencari-tahu tentang Phoenix." Ungkapnya. "Suatu hari kami bercakap-cakap dan aku bertanya padanya tentang hal itu. Kemudian dia memberikanku sebuah teks yang sampai sekarang masih disimpan dengan baik di istana ini, di _Yanxindian_." Saat itulah ayah menatapku dalam-dalam. Tatapannya seolah dapat menembus sanubariku. "Lu Xun, apa kau pernah membacanya?"

Aku tahu teks itu. Teks itu adalah teks yahng kutemukan di dalam lemari di _Yanxindian_. Awalnya aku tidak tahu sama sekali teks itu ditujukan pada siapa. Tapi, sesudah ayah mengatakannya, dengan jelas aku mengetahui maksud teks itu. Teks itu sedang membicarakan tentang Phoenix, tepatnya tentang Feng.

Tentang... aku.

Tapi daripada mengatakannya, aku lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku menggeleng.

Ayah membuka mulut hendak mengungkapkannya. Tetapi kalimatnya itu tidak sampai keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan yang keluar hanyalah sebuah perintah pendek. "Pergilah ke Aula _Yanxindian_, Lu Xun. Di sana ada sebuah lemari tua di sudut ruangan. Ambillah seberkas kertas yang ada di tumpukkan paling atas. Hati-hati, di sana ada banyak buku dan perkamen lainnya." Katanya. "Aku tidak tahu cara mengatakannya. Kau bacalah sendiri."

Jadi, meskipun aku sudah pernah membacanya, aku menuruti perintah ayah. Kembali ke kamarku, kemudian mengambil teks yang berumur sudah tua itu. Kemudian aku kembali ke kamar ayah secepat yang kakiku bisa.

"Ini, ayah."

"Kau bacalah." Katanya singkat.

Jadi sekali lagi aku membaca tulisan itu, tetapi aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa menangkap apapun dari beberapa baris tulisan itu. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang seperti berisikan hal yang akan terjadi di masa depan, karena ada banyak kata 'akan' disana. Kalau memang teks ini berisi tentang masa depan dan tentang aku sendiri, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?

"Teks itulah yang membuatku sangat kecewa." Ungkap ayah dengan mata menatap lurus ke langit-langit. "Kenapa Phoenix yang sudah lama dinantikan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil kembali berlutut di sebelah ranjang ayah. "Ayah, kurasa tidak seluruh hal yang ayah yakini itu benar." Kataku mencoba menghiburnya. "Kemungkinannya hanya dua. Satu, teks ini tidak sepenuhnya benar, atau mungkin tidak mengatakn tentang Phoenix. Dua, aku bukan Phoenix."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ayah memandangku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ada banyak alasan, ayah." Jawabku. "Pertama, aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang kota yang disebut Yu Yao ini. Yang aku tahu Yu Yao adalah kota kecil yang terletak di daerah paling timur Wu." Jelasku panjang lebar. "Kedua, disini dikatakan yang menemukannya adalah orang-orang rendah seperti Gaibang. Tetapi kenyataannya, yang menemukanku pertama kali adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Ce dari Wu."

Sebagai balasan atas penjelasanku itu, ayah hanya menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Kata ayah sebelum memulai. Aku sedikit tegang ditatap olehnya setajam itu. "Kau lahir dimana?"

"Di Wujun." Jawabku pendek.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tapi memang sejak kecil aku ada di Wujun."

Ayah diam sejenak. "Ternyata memang kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa." Aku mengangkat alis, kaget mendengarnya. Ayah kemudian memandangku. "Kau lahir bukan di Wujun, Lu Xun. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi di Wujun saat kau lahir?"

Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang baru untukku. Aku menggeleng, menunggu jawabannya.

"Beberapa saat sebelum kau lahir, kakekmu pergi untuk berperang melawan pemberontak Sorban Kuning." Tuturnya. "Dia bersama dengan temannya, Sun Jian, memerangi Sorban Kuning untuk melindungi tanah Wu ini dari huru-hara yang mereka timbulkan. Sayangnya..." Ayah mendesah. "Kakekmu gugur di dalam suatu penyergapan malam Sorban Kuning saat melindungi temannya itu."

Itu aku tahu. Aku dan Yangmei pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri dalam suatu... mimpi, katakanlah.

"Sesudah itu, tentara mereka dipukul mundur, dan Sun Jian terpaksa mundur untuk bergabung dengan pasukan Han yang lain, terdiri dari aku, Liu Bei yang sekarang menjadi Kaisar Shu, Yuan Shao, dan beberapa penguasa daerah lainnya."

"Namun itu artinya pasukan Sorban Kuning berhasil menembus perbatasan Wu, dan Wujun, kota yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan perbatasan, akhirnya terkena serangannya." Jelas ayah sambil mengingat masa lalu. "Seluruh penduduk Wujun dilarikan ke kota lain oleh para prajurit Angkatan Perang Han yang diberi mandat. Saat itu, ibumu yang sedang mengandung terpaksa dibawa oleh ayahmu melarikan diri, dan satu-satunya tempat yang aman adalah kota yang terletak di pojok paling _timur_, yang tidak mungkin diserang, yaitu kota Yu Yao."

Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu tetang itu! Kukira aku adalah orang yang lahir dan dibesarkan di Wujun, kemudian Lujiang dan baru Jian Ye. Tapi ternyata, aku lahir di Yu Yao. Hal lain yang membuatku kaget adalah... kebenaran teks itu. Dan satu lagi... ada yang aneh saat ayah mengatakan '_timur_', seolah dia berusaha menekankan kata-kata itu.

"Ayahanda?" Tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. "A-ayahanda yakin? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali! Ayahanda tahu darimana?"

Sepertinya ayah sudah menduga aku akan terkejut seperti ini. "Sun Jian-lah yang menceritakannya padaku. Sepertinya sejak kematian Lu Yu, kakekmu itu, dia sangat ingin menggali dan mencari tahu tentang Phoenix." Katanya sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Selain itu, dia banyak menulis semua pengalamannya. Segala tulisannya bisa kau temukan di lemari _Yanxindian_ itu."

Aku mula-mula ragu, tetapi kemudian aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "B-baiklah ayah, seandainya itu benar, tetapi apa teks itu benar sepenuhnya? Atau apakah memang aku adalah yang sedang dibicarakan di teks itu?" Tanyaku, tetapi ayah masih menatapku dengan mata yang tegas dan penuh keyakinan. "Maksudku, aku tidak seperti yang teks itu katakan..."

"Tidak seperti yang teks itu katakan?" Ayah mengulang perkataanku. "Lu Xun, sejak kau masih kecil pun kata-kata di teks itu sudah terbukti."

Aku cepat-cepat membuka mulut untuk membantah, tetapi aku teringat kembali kejadian empat belas tahun lalu. Belum lagi ditambah kejadian di He Fei, dan apa yang baru beberapa hari kualami di sini. Jika dilihat-lihat, mungkin memang teks itu ada benarnya.

"Teks itu memang aneh. Usianya sudah sangat tua, seperti ramalan dari zaman dahulu." Ayah memberitahuku. "Mungkin sudah ditulis sejak zaman Zhou, lima ratus sampai seribu tahun lalu."

Mulutku masih tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun.

"Kurasa kau akan mengalami apa yang ada di teks itu." Dengan perasaan menyesal, ayah mengungkapkannya. Matanya yang cekung menatapku dalam-dalam, seolah ia akan menyampaikan bahwa aku akan mati sebentar lagi. "Seperti yang teks itu katakan, kau akan pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk melarikan diri. Kau tidak akan berada di istana, melainkan di kalangan rakyat jelata, bahkan dengan Gaibang. Dan juga..." Ayah menelan ludah, berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang sudah ia himpun di tenggorokannya. "... kau akan menerima tanda budak itu."

Aku nyaris saja akan berseru membantah kalau tidak mengingatnya terlebih dahulu. Perkataan itu tidak salah, sama sekali tidak salah. Bukankah di punggungku sekarang ada tanda itu? Tulisan 'Li' yang tertulis dengan besar dan jelas sekali, menandakan siapa aku sebenarnya? Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kurasa, itulah kebenarannya.

Ayah sepertinya sadar akan keterguncanganku mendengar semua itu. Mataku sekarang kosong tetapi lebar, menatap tanpa fokus sama sekali. "Lu Xun," Ayah memanggilku sekali, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandangnya, masih dengan mata yang kosong. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar tidak siap mendengar ini. Kembalilah ke tempatmu. Jika kau sudah merasa siap untuk mendengarnya, kemarilah, dan aku akan menceritakan padamu semuanya."

Sesudah berkata begitu, ayah mempersilahkanku untuk keluar, dan aku pun menurut saja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Aku bosan. Bosan sekali sampai mau mati rasanya. Menjadi selir itu ternyata tidak enak sekali, ya? Setiap hari cuma duduk-duduk saja di kamar tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau di Istana Jian Ye, masih jauh lebih enak. Kalau bosan, aku masih bisa bermain-main di taman, kadang bisa sendirian, atau kadang ditemani Lu Xun atau Zhou Ying atau papa dan mama atau Bibi Sun Shang Xiang. Yang pasti, aku tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini seumur hidupku. Sudah tiga hari berlalu tanpa kejadian berarti, selain segala percekcokanku dengan Zhen Ji. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu iri padaku, toh aku hanya seorang selir sementara dia istri Cao Pi, pangkatnya lebih tinggi dariku. Kalau suatu saat ini semua berlalu, akan kutunjukkan pada nenek sihir itu bahwa dia bisa memiliki Cao Pi sepuasnya, sebab aku punya seorang yang benar-benar kusayangi, jauh lebih tampan, lebih baik, lebih pintar, lebih menyenangkan, lebih segalanya dari Cao Pi itu. Oh, dan yang terpenting, yang juga benar-benar menyayangiku.

Satu hal lagi. Yang lebih parah, akhir-akhir ini Zhang He juga tidak pernah kemari. Dia bilang dia punya banyak sekali urusan sehingga tidak bisa berkunjung kemari lagi. Yah, aku tahu dia memang tidak bisa selamanya membantu kami, sih. Tepatnya, dia kan sejak awal memang tidak perlu membantu kami, tapi dia tetap saja melakukannya meski tahu resikonya, dan aku sangat menghargai niat baiknya itu.

Setelah lama menyendiri, akhirnya seseorang mengetuk pintuku. Baguslah! Aku suka begitu, daripada harus sendirian terus menerus. Aku bisa jungkir balik kalau kesepian.

Tapi setelah melihat siapa yang datang, aku berubah pikiran. Lebih baik aku sendirian dan jungkir balik, daripada dikunjungi oleh seorang monster Wei yang berkedok pangeran. Dari suara gedoran pintunya saja aku sudah tahu siapa itu. Aku memutar bola mataku sebelum beranjak menuju ranjang.

Ternyata memang benar itu Cao Pi. Anehnya, yang kulihat bukan Cao Pi yang biasa.

Aku tidak tahu ada angin atau hujan darimana yang menghantar Cao Pi kemari dengan wajah lesu penuh penyesalan begitu. Sima Yi tidak ada bersamanya. Jadi di dalam kamar hanya ada aku dan dia saja sesudah semua dayang disuruhnya keluar. Kalau di dalam kamar sendirian bersama serigala licik seperti Cao Pi, aku harus hati-hati. Tapi kali ini aku mengendorkan sedikit pertahananku saat melihat keadaan Cao Pi yang seperti itu.

"Yangmei..." Panggilnya. Ia tidak berjalan melewati batas kamar bagian dalam. "Kemarilah."

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, aku menghampirinya. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" Sebenarnya aku ingin mengeluarkan suara sedingin mungkin, tetapi saat melihatnya seperti itu, mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa berkata lembut padanya karena kasihan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk bertemu pandang denganku, sebelum tatapannya jatuh kembali ke meja. "Apa yang membuatmu..." Ia mendesah. Heran, ada apa dengan pangeran Wei satu ini? Tidak biasa dia seperti ini, malah boleh dibilang ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya kacau begini. "... menyayangi Lu Xun?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku seribu kali lebih kaget! Bayangkan saja, seorang Cao Pi bisa bertanya begitu pada seorang Yangmei yang baginya bukan siapa-siapa! Hmmm... apa dalam pertanyaannya dia berarti sedang mengaku kalah pada Lu Xun? Ini adalah waktuku untuk sesumbar, tetapi melihat keadaannya seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa bersombong-sombong?

"Hmmm... aku sayang Lu Xun karena..." Aku diam sejenak. "Dia pintar, baik hati dan tampan seperti malaikat!" Kataku dengan tegas. "Lalu dia juga sangat perhatian, sabar, tidak suka marah-marah kalau kesalahanku tidak benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi yang paling aku suka, dia sangat mudah memaafkan, apalagi kalau aku salah." Sebutku satu persatu. "Memangnya kenapa, Cao Pi?" Penasaran, aku pun menanyakannya. Hmmm... baru kali ini aku bertanya dengan baik menggunakan namanya. Kenapa, ya?

"Semua yang kau sebutkan tentangnya itu benar..." Dia mengakui.

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu benar!" Aku menjawab dengan lantang dan senyum lebar. Eh, baru kali ini aku bisa tersenyum di depan Cao Pi. "Tapi, kenapa kau bertanya?" Kemudian, aku memamerkan sebuah senyum nakal, sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan-jangan... kau suka padaku juga, ya? Dan kau sekarang cemburu karena aku sangat sayang pada Lu Xun! Ya, kan?"

Aku pikir dia akan menamparku atau mengataiku yang bukan-bukan. Kalau tidak pun aku kira dia akan menjawab dengan dingin lalu pergi dari ruangan ini. Anehnya, ternyata dia hanya menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya itu dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, aku sempat tegang saat itu, terutama setelah dia menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Kalau iya, lalu kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Mulutku terbuka lebar, seolah kalau misalnya cangkir teh di atas meja dimasukkan mulutku, mungkin saja bisa. "A... a... a..." Anehnya, dengan mulut selebar itu, tidak ada satupun kata-kata keluar. "A... a... a..."

Cao Pi tertawa kecil melihatku. Hei, dia tertawa! Bukan tertawa mengejek tetapi tertawa betulan! Dan aku membuatnya tertawa! "Ada apa? Dari mulutmu hanya keluar 'a...a...a..' saja."

"a... a... a..." Tanganku kupukul-pukulkan ke kepalaku, sampai Cao Pi heran melihatnya. "AIYAAAA! Aku sudah tuli! Atau kau yang gila!" Kemudian aku langsung berlari ke tembok terdekat, kemudian dengan gaya yang kupikir sangat berlebihan, aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke tembok. "Ya Tian! Ini pasti mimpi! Tolong bangunkan aku! Aku masih tidur! Aku masih tidur!"

Sebelum satu kali lagi kepalaku kubenturkan di tembok, tangan Cao Pi sudah terlebih dahulu menarikku, dan kalau aku tidak sedikit berhati-hati, hampir saja aku jatuh ke pelukannya. Dia membalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya. Kulihat senyumnya itu masih mengembang. "Apa kau juga selalu begini di depan Lu Xun?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja! Kata Lu Xun, aku selalu bisa main gila seperti ini meski tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kali ini kasusnya beda! Ini bukan aku yang main gila, tetapi gila betulan!" Seruku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, membuat Cao Pi tertawa lagi.

"Siapa yang gila? Bukannya kau yang gila?" Tanyanya sambil menyengir.

Tanpa izin, aku pun menudingnya. "Kau yang gila!" Seruku. "Kau kan biasanya kejam, sadis, jahat, tidak berprikemanusiaan, seenaknya sendiri, dingin, tidak punya perasaan, congkak, sombong, angkuh, tinggi hati, egois, suka marah-marah, suka mengejek, gila hormat, seenaknya sendiri, suka merendahkan dan memanfaatkan orang lain padahal kau sendiri tidak ada apa-apanya, dan..." Aku mulai kehabisan kata-kata, terutama saat melihatnya mati-matian menahan tawa. "... anehnya hari ini kau bisa bilang begitu! Jangan-jangan kau sakit, ya? Sakit jiwa."

Baru sesudah bisa menghentikan tawanya, ia menjawabku. "Memang aku seburuk itu di matamu, ya?" Tanyanya, membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Cao Pi ini jahat sekali. Tapi saat dia bertanya begitu, aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Jadi akhirnya aku hanya menjawab apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Yah... karena kau memaksaku menjadi selirmu hanya karena kamu ingin kekuatanku ini. Padahal aku kan sudah cinta setengah mati sama Lu Xun." Jawabku sambil memikirkan hal-hal lainnya. "Apalagi dengan Lu Xun. Kau jahat sekali padanya padahal dia tidak pernah salah apa-apa. Tidak di He Fei, tidak juga disini. Aku dengar kau memaksanya menikahi Putri Mingzhu, lalu..."

Cao Pi memotong perkataanku. "Kalau tentang aku memaksamu menjadi selirku, tahukah kau kenapa, Yangmei?" Aku menggeleng sebelum kembali menatapnya. Tetapi saat aku melihat sepasang mata berwarna biru gelap itu, pandanganku jatuh lagi ke lantai. Aneh, padahal sejujurnya wajah Cao Pi lebih enak dipandang daripada lantai kayu ini. "Karena aku pun sayang padamu. Bukan hanya Lu Xun saja yang bisa."

"A...! A...! A...!"

Cao Pi cepat-cepat meletakkan satu jari di depan bibirku. "Kau jangan berteriak lagi. Telingaku sakit mendengar suara sumbangmu itu." Katanya, bukan nada mengejek tapi nada bercanda. Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Aku akan mengaku, Yangmei. Memang aku dulu hanya tertarik karena kekuatanmu, dan itupun atas usulan Sima Yi. Tapi saat melihatmu sekarang..." Tangannya diletakkannya di bawah daguku, kemudian mengangkat wajahku sehingga mataku bertaut dengan matanya. "... Aku jadi menyukaimu. Tingkahmu yang lucu dan pemberani itu mana ada putri yang punya? Aku menyesal menjadikanmu selir saja."

Untuk sesaat, aku seperti terbius oleh perkataan manis Cao Pi. Tetapi aku cepat-cepat melepaskan diri darinya sebelum terlena lebih jauh lagi. "Tidak bisa begitu!" Aku mengangkat tanganku menjaga jarak dengannya. "Kau kan sudah punya Zhen Ji sebagai istrimu yang sah! Sementara aku cuma selir!"

"Benar. Dan itulah yang kusayangkan, kenapa aku bertemu dengannya dulu, bukan denganmu." Tuturnya.

"Tapi..." Aku masih berusaha membantah, dan kali ini aku mengeluarkan alasanku yang terakhir, yang paling kuat di atas yang lainnya. "... aku kan sayang pada Lu Xun! Dan Lu Xun juga sangat sayang padaku! Pokoknya yang ada di hatiku cuma dia saja!"

Sesudah aku mengatakan sederetan kalimat ini, Cao Pi yang baik hati tadi berubah kembali jadi Cao Pi yang asli. Dia menatapku dengan mata tajam, seolah siap menerkamku. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat sampai bergetar. Aku sampai takut melihatnya.

Seolah itu belum cukup untuk membuatku takut, Cao Pi menggenggam erat kedua bahuku. "Justru karena itulah aku sangat kejam pada Lu Xun! Aku benci padanya! Benci sekali sampai kalau mendengar namanya saja aku sudah sangat kalap!" Serunya keras sekali, membuatku merinding ketakutan.

"Tapi Lu Xun kan baik hati..." Kataku dengan suara berbisik. Tubuhku masih kaku dalam cengkramannya. "Lu Xun tidak benci padamu, kok. Tapi kenapa kau sangat membencinya?"

"Bodoh, apa kau tidak melihat?" Cengkramannya melemah. "Karena aku cemburu. Aku iri padanya atas semua yang dia punya." Katanya mengakui. "Dia memiliki hati yang bersih dan lembut. Dia punya kekuatan Feng. Dia bisa dengan mudahnya memaafkan orang-orang yang menyiksanya di He Fei dulu. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan bisa sangat dekat dengan ayahku, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dan terutama..." Cao Pi menatapku, lama sekali. "... dia memiliki hatimu, sementara aku tidak mendapat satu bagian pun."

Saat tangan Cao Pi lepas seluruhnya dari bahuku, aku baru bisa bernafas lega. Perlahan kutatap Cao Pi. Pangeran Wei satu ini kasihan juga kelihatannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Padahal, Yangmei, aku pun sayang padamu seperti Lu Xun menyayangimu."

Mataku terbelalak lebar. "Apa?" Seruku tidak percaya. "Kau jangan salah! Lu Xun benar-benar-benar-benar sayang padaku sampai kejadian di He Fei itu dia yang mengalami, bukan aku! Kupikir, mana ada orang yang bisa menyayangiku seperti itu kalau bukan dia?" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar, Yangmei." Katanya. "Baik aku maupun Lu Xun sudah harus hidup dengan wanita lain. Aku dengan Zhen Ji sementara dia dengan Putri Mingzhu. Lalu apa bedanya kami berdua? Tetapi kenapa kau memilihnya?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, bingung harus mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Cao Pi ini ada benarnya juga. "Nggg... bedanya kau kan menginginkanku karena aku punya kekuatan Huang. Tetapi Lu Xun sayang padaku apa adanya."

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" Tanya Cao Pi dengan nada menantang. "Aku pun bisa menyayangimu apa adanya."

"Yang bisa cuma Lu Xun."

Dia mendengus kesal. Nafasnya memburu. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang menahan amarah. Eh? Apa benar dia sayang padaku sampai sebegitu bencinya pada Lu Xun? Aku jadi serba salah sendiri. "Lu Xun! Selalu yang kau pikirkan cuma Lu Xun!" Bentaknya. "Ini yang membuatku ingin terus-menerus menyiksanya, membuatnya menderita! Aku muak padanya! Kenapa di otakmu hanya ada dia saja?"

Aku benar-benar sekarang tersentuh melihatnya. Terutama sesudah dia membelakangiku sambil menundukkan kepala. Tangannya masih saja terkepal kuat sampai memutih. Dengan takut-takut aku mendekatinya, kemudian memegang tangannya selembut mungkin. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sebenci itu padamu, kok!" Kataku berusaha menghibur. "Tapi kau biasanya jahat sekali padaku dan pada Lu Xun. Makanya aku jadi benci padamu. Coba kalau dari awal kau sebaik ini, mungkin aku pun tidak perlu jahat padamu." Kataku. Sejujurnya, aku agak memaksakan diri saat mengatakannya, meski aku tidak bohong.

"Benarkah?" Dia berbalik. "Kalau begitu, apa ada kemungkinan bagiku untuk mendapatkanmu?"

Ditanya begitu, aku jadi bingung menjawabnya. Mataku berkedip berkali-kali sambil memiringkan kepalaku. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku sayang, sayang sekali pada Lu Xun. Tapi kalau Cao Pi bilang begitu, aku jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Susah juga, kenapa seorang gadis yang tidak ada keistimewaannya sepertiku bisa disayangi dua orang sekaligus? Ah! Sial! Ini tidak adil! Tidak mungkin kan aku suatu saat bersuami dua orang? Kalau jadi laki-laki lebih enak, bisa punya istri lebih dari satu.

Eh? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir begini? Ini kan artinya aku mendua? Meski Cao Pi mengakuinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tetap saja aku tidak boleh mendua! Aku kan sudah punya Lu Xun? Tapi kalau aku menjawab 'tidak', kok rasanya aku jahat sekali.

"Nggg..." Aku tidak tahu harus memandang pada siapa, yang pasti bukan pada Cao Pi. "...m-mungkin ada... coba saja." Kataku.

Cao Pi cuma tersenyum, dan ini membuatku kaget. "Ya sudah kalau begitu." Kemudian dia berbalik akan meninggalkan kamarku. "Aku akan berusaha mengalahkan Lu Xun untuk mendapatkanmu." Katanya dengan senyum yakin padaku, sebelum hilang di balik pintu kamarku.

Aku tertegun sejenak, tanpa bisa berkata-apa. Apa mungkin jawabanku salah, ya? Apa aku sedang membuka celah untuknya? Bagaimana kalau Lu Xun sampai tahu?

* * *

Yeahhh... Yangmei mulai jadi Anti-Sue... (Makin kasian aja si Lu Xun... XDDDDDD Yahhh... sekali lagi karena authornya sedang pelampiasan... XDDD *dinuklir*)

**BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!**  
Sebelum sodara menuding dan menuduh Yangmei sebagai Mary-Sue, saya akan menekankan sesuatu: CAO PI TUH NGGAK MUNGKIN JATUH CINTA AMA YANGMEI! Di chap ini, Cao Pi cuma istilahnya 'membohongi' Yangmei doank... Lagian nggak mungkin lah ada yang suka ama cewe nggak aturan kayak Yangmei selain Lu Xun... XDDDD  
**SPOILER ENDS HERE.**

Tentang jam air, sejujur-jujurnya saya juga nggak pernah liat jam air China... XDDDD saya cuma tahu kalo zaman dulu di China tuh pake jam air...

Ehm, sejujur-jujurnya, scenenya Lu Xun ama Cao Cao itu mirip banget ama scene di Breath of Fire IV (ada yang maen?) pas Ryu lagi ngomong2 ama nenek tua yang tau segala itu... (aku lupa siapa namanya... XDDD). Yah, emang dari situ juga sih inspirasinya... wkwkwkw... (Emang game RPG?).

Trus, yang kedua, **PENTING!** Tentang kota Yu Yao ntu... Kenapa aku pengen banget bikin si Lu Xun ntu lahirnya di Yu Yao aja... bukan di Wujun...?  
1. Soalnya Lu Xun tuh nggak jelas lahir dimana... cuma tertulis kalo dia dibesarkan di Wujun... XD (Pembenaran... pembenaran... *dinuklir*)  
2. **INI ALASAN YANG SEBENARNYA:** Ceritanya tuh pas aku jalan2 ke China, aku ketemu lukisan yang gambarnya bangunan Forbidden City ama Temple of Heaven (_Tiantan_ yang disebut Lu Xun itu ya Temple of Heaven...). Trus di atasnya ada gambar matahari gede dan besar banget... Nah, di matahari itu **ada gambarnya Phoenix!** Ternyata, sodara, Phoenix (tepatnya Feng) itu identik dengan matahari juga... Trus hubungannya ama Yu Yao itu gini: Kan matahari terbit di sebelah timur. Yu Yao tuh tempat paling timur, paling deket ama matahari terbit... makanya getu ceritanya kenapa aku bikin si Lu Xun bukan lahir di Wujun doank... Biar seru dan lebih banyak 'simbolisnya'... XDDDD *dinuklir* (tapi tenang... ini cuma sedikit berhubungan ama plot, kok... nggak terlalu banyak...)  
Kalo tentang Yangmei, tentu aja ada 'special'nya juga kayak Lu Xun gini... ^^ Kalo Phoenix yang cewe (Huang), itu identik dengan bulan... Tapi itu pengungkapannya nanti... XDDDD

BTW, baru hari ini aku nyadar sesuatu... Bagi yang pernah nonton ato baca novelnya Putri Huan Zhu, tuh kan ada chara yang namanya Xiao Yanzi (yang diperankan ama Vicky Zhao), sama Yong Qi, pacarnya si Xiao Yanzi (diperankan ama Tommy Su). Nah, kalo dilihat2, Xiao Yanzi sifatnya hampir mirip ama Yangmei, trus berarti kalo diibaratkan tuh si Lu Xun jadi Yong Qi-nya... Yong Qi tuh seorang Pangeran Kelima... dan di bagian ini, Lu Xun kok juga Pangeran Kelima? o.O Wewww... ini ketidaksengajaan belaka, kok... XDDDDD

Yahhh... Update hari Kamis! Kali ini saya jamin nggak bakal telat!

Next chap: _Letter from An Old Friend_ (lagi2 judulnya nggak genah...)

Thnx for reading! ^^ Review?


	8. Letter from An Old Friend

Yooo~ saya update lagi... ^^

Hmmm... untuk sementara kagak ada yang perlu diinformasikan... selamat membaca... ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Seperti apa yang dikatakan ayah, hari ini pun aku datang menemuinya. Tanganku menggenggam erat-erat kertas yang kuambil dalam lemari tua di aula _Yangxindian_. Tetapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum punya nyali yang cukup kuat untuk melihat dan membacanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa takut, meski aku tahu ini semua adalah kenyataan. Mungkin lebih baik membacanya dengan ayah yang akan menjelaskannya.

Tidak berapa lama, sampailah aku ke depan pintu kamar ayah. Seperti biasa, kedua bersaudara Xiahou itu menyambutku dan membukakan pintu untukku masuk, dan seperti biasa pula aku menemukan ayah masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian berlutut di sisi ranjang ayah. Entah kenapa ayah senang jika aku melakukannya.

"Ayah..." Aku menggenggam tangannya. Kupandang matanya yang terbuka separuh, seperti orang yang masih baru bangun tidur. "Apa ayah masih ingin tidur?"

Ayah menggeleng. "Kalau kau ada di sini, aku jadi selalu ingin membuka mataku terus." Jawabnya. "Jadi, Lu Xun, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

Aku meletakkan kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang telah kubawa ke ranjang. "Berkaitan dengan kemarin, ayah." Aku menunjukkan beberapa lembaran itu padanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku."

Perlahan ayah mengambil sebuah lembaran kertas yang telah disusun menjadi sebuah buku. Tangannya yang gemetar membuka halaman pertama, kemudian menyodorkannya padaku, seolah menyuruhku membacanya. Tanpa bertanya apapun, aku melakukan apa yang ayah inginkan.

_Kepada Cao Cao, rekan seperjuanganku dalam masa-masa kehancuran Han._

_Kau telah berkali-kali bertanya padaku mengenai Phoenix yang menjadi harapan seluruh China. Selama kita berjuang bersama, kita memang melewatkan banyak waktu untuk mendiskusikannya. Bahkan saat-saat kita tidak bertemu pun, aku mengirimkan padaku surat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang harta China itu. Sepertinya jika seluruh hal mengenai Phoenix harus kukatakan padamu, waktu kita yang sempit tidak akan mengizinkannya._

_Karena itulah, setelah aku mengalami seluruh kejadian, menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk menuliskan pengalamanku ini padamu dengan teratur. Aku harap, dengan ini keraguanmu akan perkataan yang dikatakan para pendahulu sirna._

"Ini dari Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu..." Aku bergumam sambil menatap ayah. "Benar kan, ayah?"

Ayah mengangguk, menyuruhku melanjutkan membaca.

_Aku memiliki seorang teman. Seorang rekan Jendral bernama Lu Yu. Ia memiliki dua orang anak bernama Lu Kang dan Lu Jun, yang masing-masing adalah Gubernur dan memiliki daerah masing-masing. Lu Jun, anaknya yang termuda, baru saja menikah dengan seorang wanita keturunan Wu._

_Berdasarkan apa yang Lu Yu pernah katakan padaku, kali ini aku pun menyampaikannya padamu. Pada suatu kali, pergilah Lu Yu menuju Wujun, tempat tinggal anaknya yang muda, untuk melihat istrinya itu. Sesampainya di sana, anak dan menantunya itu segera menyambutnya. Mereka lalu bertanya padanya tujuannya kemari._

_Ia menjawab__, "Aku ingin melihat anak dan menantuku sebelum aku pergi menuju medan perang!" Hal ini ia katakan karena dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan pergi memerangi Pasukan Sorban Kuning yang memberontak pemerintahan Kaisar. Maka keduanya segera melayani orangtua itu sebagaimana layaknya, dan membiarkannya beristirahat di rumah mereka._

_Ketika malam tiba, Lu Yu keluar dari rumah untuk melihat bintang. Namun malam itu didapatinya tidak ada satupun bintang bersinar, kecuali bintang yang terletak tepat di atas rumah anaknya itu. Bintang itu seperti bintang baru, yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Kemudian dari sebelah timur didapatinya Phoenix yang berselubung api, terbang melintasi bintang itu. Phoenix itu terbang tinggi ke arah bintang, sampai tidak terlihat lagi._

_Lalu dengan penuh kegembiraan Lu Yu segera masuk ke rumah, mendapati anaknya dan menantunya sedang berada di dalam. Ia berseru. "Marilah kita bersukaria atas China ini! Aku melihat Phoenix akan datang dengan segera! Sebuah permata akan ditemukan di dalam sampah, mendatangkan kedamaian bagi China! Benarlah perkataan para pendahulu dan nenek moyang, bahwa ia yang terpilih akan datang!"_

_K__edua orang itu pun sangatlah heran, tetapi mereka tidak percaya pada perkataannya._

Aku tidak bisa tidak kaget membacanya. Aku tertegun. Untuk sementara rasanya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bernafas pun tidak. Tiba-tiba punggungku ditepuk dari belakang, yang ternyata adalah tangan ayah. Sepertinya ayah pun tahu keresahanku hingga aku tak mampu melanjutkan membaca.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti, Lu Xun?"

Sambil mengembalikan tatapanku ke buku tersebut, aku mengangguk. "Ayah..." Aku menghela nafas. "Dari awal... kenapa kakekku bisa melihat Phoenix? Tepatnya, kenapa Phoenix itu muncul di hadapannya?" Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya lebih dari sekedar itu. Namun hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, keadaan menjadi hening. Keheningan itu tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya ayah menjawab pertanyaanku, entah dengan ekspresi apa ia menjawabnya. "Itu menandakan satu hal, Lu Xun." Katanya. "Saat membacanya aku pun baru menyadari sesuatu. Bahkan sebelum kau lahir pun, Phoenix itu sudah ada."

"Itu pasti, ayah. Tapi..."

Ayah memotong ucapanku. "Dan kau, Lu Xun, kalau kau dipilih untuk sekedar memiliki kekuatan itu, kurasa tidak mungkin dari awal keberadaan Phoenix itu memberitahukannya pada kakekmu. Kurasa itu tandanya..." Ayah berhenti sejenak, membiarkan aku mencerna kata-katanya sementara ia sendiri berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "... kau adalah Phoenix itu sendiri."

Mataku terbelalak lebar, meski aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi. Aku tahu tentang ini, tetapi entah kenapa setiap kali mendengarnya aku merasa takut. Rasanya, dalam diriku ada sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu, dan aku benci akan ketidaktahuanku pada diriku sendiri ini. Kalau aku saja tidak mengenal diriku sendiri, lalu siapa yang mengenalku?

"Jadi, Lu Xun, kau adalah Phoenix itu sendiri. Feng."

Deg! Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ayah dengan tegas sekali. Dan tiba-tiba semua yang ada di kepalaku menjadi jelas. Jadi, itukah alasannya kenapa saat melihat T'an Mo pertama kali, aku seolah pernah melihatnya meski seperti di kehidupan sebelumnya? Itukah alasannya kenapa Taigong Wang memanggilku dengan nama 'Feng', meski aku adalah seorang 'Lu Xun' sekarang? Dan itukah alasannya aku bisa menjawab dengan yakin saat seorang wanita tak dikenal yang menolongku di Wujun dulu bertanya apakah aku akan mencintai Yangmei? Karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya di kehidupan sebelumnya pula?

Dan itukah alasan kenapa aku bisa mencintai Yangmei demikian rupa? Karena dari awalpun Feng sudah mencintai Huang seperti itu, bukan?

Sebelum detik ini pun, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku bukan sekedar memiliki kekuatan Phoenix. Tapi baru kali ini aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Semakin sering aku mendengarnya, semakin banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku yang bisa kujawab. Hanya saja... keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu... apa aku memilikinya?

Apapun itu, aku harus mengetahuinya. Aku harus tahu.

Jadi aku melanjutkan membaca surat dari Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu itu.

_Rekanku Cao Cao, kau harus tahu bahwa penglihatan Lu Yu akan Phoenix itu masih belum bisa dibandingkan dengan keajaiban-keajaiban yang terjadi sesudah itu. __Beberapa hari kemudian, terlihatlah oleh sepasang suami istri tersebut seorang abdi langit melewati rumah mereka. San Zang, begitulah abdi Langit itu dipanggil. Mereka sungguh ketakutan karena belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya._

_Lu Jun dan istrinya terkejut melihatnya, lalu bertanya padanya. "Wahai pendeta yang beroleh kesempurnaan, apa gerangan yang membuatmu mengunjungi kami yang tak layak ini?"_

_Kemudian San Zang __memberitahu mereka sesuatu, "Di arah matahari terbit, _Si Xiang_ akan berkumpul mengelilingi api. Fajar perdamaian berlangit emas tiba, mengusir kegelapan perang."_

_Sesudah berkata demikian, pergilah San Zang meninggalkan mereka. Keduanya masih saling bertanya-tanya, sampai akhirnya mereka mengerti arti pesan itu._

"San Zang..." Aku bergumam, berusaha mengingat nama tersebut dari buku-buku yang pernah kubaca. "Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah seorang pendeta Buddha yang berusaha mencari Tiga Kitab dan pada akhirnya memperoleh kesempuranaan. Benar kah itu, ayah?" Tanyaku padanya. Aku yakin benar ayah tahu lebih banyak daripada aku.

"Benar." Jawab ayah. "San Zang pada akhirnya menjadi abdi Langit."

Abdi Langit... seperti Taigong Wang. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kenapa bahkan San Zang sampai perlu menyampaikannya?" Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh ayah, dan memang aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Jadi, aku menanyakan hal yang lain. "Lalu, apa yang dimaksud dengan _Si Xiang_ ini? Apa maksudnya empat pelindungi yang berada di China?"

Ayah mengangguk. "Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya. Empat pelindung itu adalah _Qing Long_-Naga Biru, _Xuan Wu_-Kura-kura Hitam, _Zhu Que_-Burung Merah, dan _Bai Hu_-Harimau Putih." Jelasnya sementara aku mendengarnya dengan seksama. Tentu saja aku pernah mendengarnya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar sering. "Bai Hu adalah pelindung Wu. Kurasa, kau mungkin pernah bertemu dengannya." Kata ayah sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku menggeleng. Melihat itu, ayah pun terdiam sejenak. "Kalau Wei pelindungnya adalah Zhu Que. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya." Katanya. "Kalau tidak salah nama Zhu Que adalah Ling Guang. Sementara Bai Hu adalah Jian Bing. Masakan kau yang Phoenix tidak bisa memanggil mereka? Hei... Lu Xun? Lu Xun? Kau kenapa?"

Saat aku mendengar kata Ling Guang dan Jian Bing terselip dari mulut ayah, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut saat itu juga. Sakit... ada apa ini sebenarnya? Sekali lagi... rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Aku tahu Zhu Que dan Bai Hu, bahkan Zhu Que, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa nama mereka adalah Ling Guang dan Jian Bing. Jadi, kenapa saat mendengar kedua nama itu kepalaku sakit? Sakit sekali seperti saat aku bertemu dengan Zhu Que. Sekali lagi... rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Duniaku seakan runtuh. Aku melihat kamar ayah di Istana Wei berubah total. Suara ayah yang menyerukan namaku perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar semakin jauh... semakin jauh... sampai akhirnya tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Aku hanya bisa melihat sebuah tempat yang penuh cahaya. Lantainya putih, yang tenyata berbentuk seperti awan. Di depanku samar-samar, meski tidak jelas, aku bisa melihat dua orang. Yang satu berpakaian putih, juga memiliki rambut putih yang pendek. Bajunya seperti baju para petualang yang telah terlatih dan menjelajah seluruh China. Sementara yang satu lagi, tentu saja adalah Zhu Que.

Sebelum aku sempat melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata, laki-laki serba putih itu berubah wujud menjadi harimau putih, sementara laki-laki serba merah berubah menjadi burung merah. Sesudah itu, mereka meninggalkanku.

Bersamaan dengan itulah, pengelihatanku juga hilang.

Mereka kah, Jian Bing dan Ling Guang?

"Lu Xun?"

Hentakan ayah membuatku tersadar. Entah tadi itu sekedar lamunan atau ingatan masa lalu, aku berusaha melupakannya. Toh aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, atau setidaknya itulah yang aku yakini. Selama beberapa tahun di Wu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Bai Hu bernama Jian Bing ini. Dan aku juga belum pernah melihat Zhu Que bernama Ling Guang. Jadi, kusingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kalau tidak bisa dan tidak perlu dipikirkan, lalu kenapa harus membuang-buang tenaga untuk memikirkannya?

"Ayah..." Aku tersenyum tipis berusaha menenangkan ayah yang menatapku dengan khawatir. "Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi hanya tiba-tiba aku merasa agak sedikit pusing." Dengan begitu, aku pun kembali membaca teks itu.

_Menjelang kepergian Lu Yu ke medan perang, ia membawa serta sebuah pedang warisan leluhurnya sejak dulu. Pedang itu, Feng-jian, adalah pedang yang telah dan akan dipakai oleh Feng. Hal ini dilakukannya dengan suatu alasan, yakni agar pedang tersebut tidak jatuh pada orang yang salah. Sebab jika pedang tersebut diserahkan pada anaknya yang tertua, pedang itu takkan sampai pada cucunya yang akan lahir itu. Namun jika diserahkan pada anaknya yang lebih muda, ia takut kalau-kalau anaknya yang tertua akan iri dan terjadi perang saudara._

_Maka dengan itu dibawanyalah pedang itu menuju medan perang. Dan di sanalah ia bertemu denganku, Sun Jian, sebagai rekan jendral dalam peperangan yang sama. Ia menyerahkannya padaku dan mempercayakan bahwa pedang itu akan sampai pada cucunya nantinya. Dan aku bersumpah akan melakukannya._

_Namun pada malam itu jugalah tentara kami disergap oleh pasukan Sorban Kuning. Hal itu jugalah yang menjelaskan kekalahanku di Guang Zong. Saat itu, kulihat saat keluar dari tenda, dua orang muda yang berdiri sambil melihat padaku dan pada Lu Yu. Segera sesudah itu kulemparkan Huang-piao, keempat pasang piao yang menjadi milik Huang, dan Lu Yu melempar Feng-Jian. Sebab kami tahu, bahwa merekalah Phoenix itu, yang datang dihadapan kami memberi suatu pertanda._

_Tetapi dalam pertarungan itu Lu Yu gugur saat melindungiku dari serangan prajurit Sorban Kuning. Aku berhasil melarikan diri dan menangislah aku karena temanku yang terbunuh dalam penyergapan itu. Aku mengambil kembali kedua senjata Phoenix sebelum pergi, tetapi tidak menemukan kedua Phoenix itu dimanapun._

Aku pernah mengalami hal ini melalui suatu mimpi yang pernah kudapat bersama dengan Yangmei. Tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa pada kenyataannya hal ini benar-benar terjadi! Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua bisa melihatku dan Yangmei yang pada saat itu belum lahir? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu bahwa kami adalah Phoenix? Hanya dalam sekali pandang?

Sekali lagi kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap ayah, untuk bertanya sesuatu padanya. "Ayah, bagaimanakah wujud asli Phoenix, yang dikatakan melalui cerita-cerita atau yang tergambar pada lukisan-lukisan? Deskripsinya secara fisik, sebagai manusia?"

"Kurasa kau harusnya lebih tahu, Lu Xun." Kata ayah sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tentu saja dia bermata emas. Hampir semua lukisan menggambarkannya memiliki rambut yang panjang dikepang, menandakan usianya yang sudah tua, namun dengan wajah seperti pemuda yang menandakan kehidupannya sebagai makhluk abadi."

"Dan Huang?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Huang digambarkan memiliki mata perak, memiliki rambut panjang pula, sepanjang tumitnya. Rambutnya ikal digerai begitu saja. Sama seperti Feng, wujudnya seperti wanita muda."

Aku mengangguk, sampai tiba-tiba aku sesuatu. Kenapa deskripsi tentang Huang... sama persis dengan wanita yang kulihat saat aku selamat dari Wujun dulu? Dan... itukah kenapa sebelumnya aku samar-samar bisa melihat diriku diselamatkan oleh seekor Phoenix? Jangan-jangan, itu adalah Huang! Tapi, lalu bagaimana dengan Yangmei? Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan saat di Gerbang Maut dulu, saat aku dan Yangmei bertemu dengan Phoenix yang satunya? Kalau memang aku dan Yangmei adalah orang yang sama dengan Feng dan Huang, kenapa kami masih berada di tempat yang berbeda?

Apapun itu, kurasa tidak saatnya aku memikirkannya. Saat ini aku masih sedang dalam hal lain untuk dibahas. Sekali lagi aku menatap ayah dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ayah, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Mungkin pertanyaan ini bodoh." Aku memulainya dengan ragu. "Apakah antara aku dan Feng yang digambarkan adalam lukisan itu mirip? Sangking miripnya sampai orang yang melihatku bisa langsung tahu aku adalah Feng?"

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, ayah memandangku dengan dahi berkerut. Aku tahu ayah bingung dengan maksud pertanyaanku, tetapi toh dia menjawabnya. "Kau memang cukup mirip, Lu Xun, apalagi dengan mata emasmu itu. Bukankah pada dasarnya kau adalah Feng itu sendiri?" Ia bertanya balik dan aku hanya bisa menunduk. "Tetapi memang ada beberapa hal yang berbeda, misalnya panjang rambutmu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jadi, aku pun menceritakannya. "Ayah, menurut ayah, apa maksud Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu saat dia mengatakan dia melihat Phoenix?"

Sekali lagi ayah mengerutkan dahi, masih bingung dengan segala maksud perkataanku. "Kurasa mereka mendapat pengelihatan. Itu saja." Katanya. "Tian mengendalikan mata mereka untuk dapat melihat Phoenix untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Kepalaku hanya bisa tertunduk dalam-dalam, enggan melihat tatapan ayah yang bertanya-tanya. Aku hanya diam, tetapi toh pada akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan ayah yang masih tertinggal belum dijawab tadi. "Ayah, Phoenix yang dilihat Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu dan Jendral Lu Yu bukanlah sekedar pengelihatan." Kataku tanpa berani memandang ayah. "Tetapi adalah sesuatu yang nyata."

"APA?" Ayah terkejut, seperti yang sudah kupikirkan. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Pada akhirnya kuceritakan semuanya pada ayah. Saat itu, kukira hal itu juga hanyalah pengelihatan saja, tanpa tahu itu semua adalah kenyataan. Pengalamanku dan Yangmei saat mendapatkan senjata itu untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian bagaimana kami dibawa ke masa lalu untuk melihat adegan itu. Tentu saja nama Yangmei tidak kusebutkan. Ini akan menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan, dan ayah akan semakin tahu apa yang telah Cao Pi lakukan pada Yangmei. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, ayah bisa sedih mendengar anak tertuanya melakukan kesalahan sepertinya.

Sangking terkejutnya, ayah sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, persis seperti bagaimana tadi aku terkejut membacanya. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang aneh." Lanjutku. "Di tulisan Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu dituliskan ia bisa langsung tahu aku adalah Phoenix. Padahal, seperti yang ayah bilang, rambutku tidak panjang seperti yang banyak digambarkan mengenai Feng, bukan? Jadi, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?"

"Ini..." Ayah hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil mendesah. "...benar-benar membingungkan."

Baru sekarang ayah mengatakannya. Ayah tidak tahu seberapa membingungkannya hal ini untukku sejak dulu. Kalau bisa digambarkan, mulai dari legenda mengenai Phoenix, kemudian kehidupanku pada masa ini dan orang-orang disekelilingku, semua ini akan menjadi sebuah gulungan benang yang besar tetapi kusut, ujungnya tidak bisa ditemukan sama sekali.

"Apa waktu itu..." Aku ikut mendesah dalam kebingungan. "Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu dan kakekku melihatku berwujud Feng yang seperti digambarkan, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku yang penuh tanda tanya dan penuh kebingungan itu, ayah meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepalaku, kemudian mengusap-usap rambutku. "Sudahlah... Jangan terlalu dipikirkan... Mungkin memang itulah yang mereka lihat darimu saat itu. Membuktikan bahwa kau memang Feng, Lu Xun."

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, kemudian terbuka perlahan. Seorang dayang hendak masuk sambil membawakan sebuah mangkuk cukup besar di atas sebuah nampan. Namun, bahkan sebelum dayang itu menginjakkan kakinya di kamar ayah, atau bahkan membungkuk memberi hormat, ayah sudah berteriak-teriak, seperti orang kesurupan.

Ayah membentak dan memukul-mukul meja, menuding dayang yang terkejut itu. "Keluar kau! Bawa pergi obat itu! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Aku tidak akan sembuh! Pergi urusi dirimu sendiri!" Seru ayah berulang-ulang sampai dayang itu ketakutan melihatnya. Kasihan dayang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

Aku berusaha menenangkan ayah, meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya. "Ayah! Ayah! Tenanglah!" Seruku panik. Barulah sesudah itu ayah berhenti berontak. "Ayah, dia hanya membawakan semangkuk obat. Kenapa ayah sampai berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Darimana kau tahu itu adalah obat? Bisa saja itu racun yang sudah dibubuhkan dalam obatnya!" Bentak ayah padaku.

"Tapi ayah..." Kubantah perkataannya, tetapi dengan suara yang pelan. "... bukankah selama ini pun ayah selalu meminumnya? Ayah masih baik-baik saja, bukan? Lagipula, siapa yang akan meracuni ayah?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang mungkin sedang kacau itu.

Ayah menjawab lagi, dengan suara yang serak karena habis berteriak. "Memang benar selama ini tidak! Tetapi bagaimana kalau kali ini sudah diberi racun? Dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan? Banyak orang yang membenciku, bahkan Cao Pi sendiri! Sekarang bagaimana aku tidak akan diracun?"

Aku terdiam. Kenapa ayah bisa sampai berpikiran seperti itu? Kenapa ia bisa paranoid dan penuh ketakutan begitu? Apa mungkin yang sakit bukan hanya tubuhnya, tetapi pikirannya juga? Bahkan aku teringat saat ayah tidak dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa aku memaafkannya kemarin. Apa sekarang rasa percaya ayah pada orang lain pun makin berkurang? Kalau iya, mungkin aku termasuk salah seorang yang beruntung telah mendapat kepercayaan dari ayah.

"Dan kau tidak tahu..." Lanjut ayah saat aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. "Aku sudah muak dengan obat itu! Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan sembuh, masih saja diberi obat yang memuakkan dan tidak berguna seperti itu!"

Kepalaku kugelengkan kuat-kuat saat mendengar perkataannya. "Ayah, kenapa ayah jadi pesimis begini? Bukankah kemarin ayah sudah berjanji padaku akan berusaha menjalani hidup dengan harapan dan semangat baru? Kenapa ayah menjadi pesimis lagi sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil menatap ayah dengan keprihatinan penuh yang tulus. Mataku bertaut dengan matanya dalam-dalam, menyiratkan sebuah permohonan yang sungguh-sungguh.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah pada permohonanku itu. Aku tersenyum pada ayah sebelum bediri dan menghampiri dayang itu. Kuambil mangkuknya dan berkata padanya. "Maaf, tolong tinggalkan kami sendiri. Ayahanda Kaisar sedang tidak ingin ditemui." Ia terlihat ragu, tetapi aku melanjutkannya. "Tenang, aku akan membantu ayah meminum obat ini."

Baru sesudah itu dayang itu membungkuk dengan hormat, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar ayah. Aku menutup pintu dan berjalan kembali ke posisiku yang awal. Sudah kuduga, ayah takut-takut saat melihatku membawanya mendekat padanya. Aku tahu perkataan itu saja tidak akan membuatnya percaya bahkan pada semangkuk obat berwarna hitam kecoklatan ini.

"Apa ayah masih takut di dalamnya ada racun?" Tanyaku. Meski ayah tidak mengatakan 'ya' atau bahkan mengangguk, aku tahu sebenarnya perasaan takut itu masih ada dalam pikiran ayah. Jadi, akhirnya aku menyendok obat itu dan mengatakan sesuatu pada ayah. "Ayah, kalau memang ayah setakut itu, aku akan mencoba obat ini duluan. Kalau ternyata memang pada obat ini ada racunnya, ayah jangan meminumnya." Kataku meyakinkannya. "Jadi, ayah tidak akan mati keracunan sebelum aku."

Meski ayah protes, cairan itu sudah sampai ke mulutku terlebih dahulu. Ugh, ternyata obat ini sangat sangat pahit, jauh lebih pahit daripada yang pernah diminum Yangmei saat ia sakit. Mengenai itu, aku jadi teringat saat aku pun harus melakukan hal yang sama pada Yangmei. Bedanya, waktu itu aku harus minum semangkuk penuh untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa dia bisa meminum obat itu meski pahit. Sementara kali ini, aku hanya perlu minum sesendok untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak ada racun dalam obat ini.

Sesudah beberapa saat, aku tidak merasakan perubahan apapun pada tubuhku. "Ayah, sepertinya obat ini baik-baik saja. Ayah mau meninumnya, kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit memelas. Akhirnya ayah bersedia, meski dengan berat hati. Kubantu ayah untuk duduk bersadar pada sandaran ranjangnya. Segera kuambil lagi sesendok obat itu, kemudian meniupinya sampai cukup hangat untuk dapat diminum ayah.

"Pelan-pelan ayah." Aku menyuapi ayah dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat ayah berjuang menelan obat yang rasanya luar biasa pahit itu. Melihat ayah akhirnya sukses melakukannya, aku mengambil lagi sesendok.

Namun kali ini, sebelum hal itu sempat kulakukan, pintu kamar telah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Beda dengan yang tadi, kali ini pintu itu dibanting kuat-kuat, membuat baik aku dan ayah terlonjak kaget. Pintu itu juga tidak diketuk terlebih dahulu, dan aku langsung tahu siapa yang akan datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cao Pi?

Aku berdiri, tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Aku membelakangi ranjang ayah untuk menghadap Cao Pi, seperti sedang melindungi ayah. Di tanganku mangkuk berisi obat itu masih ada. Cao Pi pun sadar akan hal itu, dan wajahnya makin marah saat melihatnya. Di belakangnya, berdiri Sima Yi, Penasihat Wei itu, yang masih menyeringai licik seperti biasa.

Di sini, aku harus bersikap baik, setidak-tidaknya demi ayah. Jadi aku hanya membungkuk sedikit. "Kakak, ada perlu apa kemari?"

Seketika itu juga Cao Pi langsung membentakku, berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah lebar. "Kakak? Kau masih belum tahu diri, Li? Berani memanggilku kakak?" Tepat sampai di depanku, Cao Pi merebut obat itu. Genggamanku yang sama sekali belum siap akhirnya terlepas begitu saja dan sampai ke tangannya. Secepat kilat ia menyiramkan cairan dalam mangkuk itu, ke wajahku, mengotori baju putihku sampai berwarna coklat. Baru sesudah mangkuk itu kosong, Cao Pi membanting mangkuk itu ke lantai, jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Ayah terkejut melihat tingkah Cao Pi. "Cao Pi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia itu adikmu sendiri!" Seru ayah dalam keterkejutannya. Ayah sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang pernah Cao Pi lakukan padaku sebelum ini.

Sangat berbeda dari apa yang ayah lakukan, aku hanya diam, tidak protes atau melakukan apapun. Dan menanggapi ucapan ayah itu, aku hanya menoleh menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, ayah."

Mungkin saat mendengar ucapanku yang ringan itu, Cao Pi semakin marah saja. Aku tidak tahu, sungguh aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat membenciku. Bahkan saat aku tidak melakukan apapun, dia tetap marah padaku. Apa dia berharap aku melakukan sesuatu untuk membela diri atau bahkan membalas? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku tidak melawannya karena aku tidak ingin membuat ayah sedih akan pembalasanku padanya? Aku yakin ayah tidak mau aku membalas Cao Pi, jadi aku juga hanya diam.

"Hai! Orangtua! Kalau kau tidak tahu siapa dia, jangan ikut campur!" Serunya lantang sambil menunjuk ayah, baru sesudah itu kembali menatapku. Saat matanya sampai padaku, aku sedang membersihkan wajahku dengan punggung tanganku, dan apakah itu pantas membuatnya marah? Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba mencekal kerah bajuku, kemudian menariknya kuat-kuat. "Apa kau perlu kuingatkan lagi? Kau itu budak! Tidak pantas ada di tempat ini!"

"Cao Pi! Hentikan! Dia sekarang anakku juga!" Seru ayah tiba-tiba, yang bukan hanya membuat Cao Pi dan Sima Yi tetapi aku juga merasa sangat kaget.

Lain halnya denganku yang merasa terhibur mendengarnya. Cao Pi, sebaliknya, semakin dan semakin kalap. Masih memegang kerah bajuku, ia membalikkan tubuhku kuat-kuat sehingga ia bisa langsung melihat punggungku, dan aku menatap ayah.

"Jika kau ingin lihat, ayah, biar kutunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya!" Teriaknya sambil kemudian berusaha mengoyakkan bajuku. Tunggu, kali ini, apa yang akan Cao Pi lakukan? Tidak... aku tidak ingin ayah melihat tanda itu! Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku memberontak di depan ayah.

"Kakak! Jangan!" Seruku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Kali ini, Sima Yi pun ikut memegangiku. "Jangan! Hentikan!"

Ayah dengan panik segera mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah pintu. "Mana Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan? Kenapa mereka diizinkan masuk?" Baru sesudah itu pintu terbuka. Tepat di depan kedua jendral Xiahou itu, Jendral Xu Huang dan Jendral Zhang Liao menyilangkan tombaknya, membuat keduanya tidak bisa bergerak.

Saat melihat kondisiku yang tengah bahaya di tangan Cao Pi dan Sima Yi, kedua Jendral Xiahou itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyerukan namaku. "Pangeran Cao Li!"

Ayah sendiri berusaha untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya, tetapi apa mau ia tak mampu dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, Cao Pi dan Sima Yi-lah yang menang. Aku tahu aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka. Sekarang, dengan tubuh atasku yang telanjang dengan hanya jubah berwarna biru langit itu yang menutupi punggungku, aku didorong kuat-kuat sampai jatuh dalam posisi berlutut ke sisi ranjang ayah.

Kepalaku kubenamkan dalam-dalam ke ranjang itu saat Cao Pi menarik jubahku, memamerkan tanda yang dibuatnya di punggungku pada ayah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ayah saat itu karena aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku. Tanganku meremas kain selimut putih ayah kuat-kuat. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam, perasaan malu menggerayangi seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku seperti saat malam dimana tanda ini dibuat dipunggungku.

"Kau lihat, ayah?" Seru Cao Pi lagi dengan nada menantang. "Baca tulisan ini! Kau tahu artinya, bukan?" Katanya lagi, dengan suara yang sangat merendahkan.

Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan di atas bahuku, dimana luka itu telah tergores di atas punggungku. Sentuhan itu bergetar dan tidak stabil. Aku tahu pasti itu adalah sentuhan ayah. "Li..." Dan itu adalah suara ayah, entah ayah sedang memanggilku dengan menyamarkan nama asliku dari Cao Pi, atau sedang membaca tulisan yang tertulis di punggungku. Namun aku tahu satu hal yang pasti, kata-kata itu memiliki arti yang buruk, dan ditujukan padaku.

"Inilah anak yang kau aku-akui itu! Dia sebenarnya hanya budak!" Bentak Cao Pi lagi.

Suara ayah terdengar. "Tidak peduli ada tanda ini atau bukan, sekarang dia anakku!"

Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Dan barulah aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat, perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Cao Pi sedang membungkuk, entah melakukan apa. Tangannya seperti memungut sesuatu dari atas lantai, dan saat ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya, tahulah aku apa benda itu, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Jantungku berdengup tak terkendali.

Di tangannya ada sebuah pecahan mangkuk poselein yang berukuran panjang, tajam seperti pisau.

"Masih belum jelas untuk matamu, ayah?" Cao Pi melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku dan ayah. "Kalau belum jelas, akan kuperjelas lagi tanda itu padamu!"

Saat itulah aku kembali merasakan ujung lancip pecahan poselein itu menghujam punggungku, merobek bagian kulit dimana lukaku sudah mulai mengering. Tidak bisa tidak, aku menjerit kesakitan, mengangkat kepalaku, dan secara tidak sengaja mataku bertaut dengan mata ayah yang melihatku dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Kakak... Jangan!" Dalam saat-saat seperti ini pun, aku masih berusaha mengingat untuk memanggilnya 'kakak'. Tetapi Cao Pi tidak berhenti, melainkan tetap menggunakan pecahan kaca itu untuk memperdalam luka di punggungku. Tidak tahan lagi, aku menggenggam tangan ayah kuat-kuat. "Ahhh... A-ayah... tolong..."

"Hmph! Saat itu kau diam saja! Sekarang ada ayah, baru kau berani minta tolong!" Serunya dengan nada menghina. Aku tidak berani melihatnya, tetapi melihat ayah yang hanya bisa menatapku dengan mata lebar, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku membenamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam ke ranjang ayah, kemudian menggigit bibir berikut selimut ayah untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, meski hanya sedikit saja berkurang.

Genggaman ayah pada pergelangan tanganku semakin kuat. "Cao Pi! Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Tetapi, seperti yang semua orang tahu, Cao Pi tidak berhenti, dan tidak akan berhenti.

Sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara derap kaki dari arah pintu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sampai kemudian aku mendengar suara Jendral Xiahou Dun. Suaranya dekat denganku. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang di belakang Cao Pi. "Yang Mulia! Saya mohon lepaskan Pangeran Cao Li sekarang juga!" Serunya dengan suara lantang.

Saat itulah Cao Pi melepaskanku. Dengan sisa kekuatanku, aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat senjata Jendral Xiahou Dun sudah tepat di belakang leher Cao Pi. Pedang lengkung Jendral Xiahou Yuan juga sudah bertengger di atas bahu Sima Yi. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka berdua telah berhasil menembus pertahanan Jendral Xu Huang dan Jendral Zhang Liao. Atau, mungkinkah kedua jendral itu sengaja melepaskan kakak-beradik Xiahou itu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Cao Pi mendengus kesal, sementara pecahan poselein berdarah itu sudah meluncur dari tangannya, kemudian jatuh ke lantai. "Jendral Xiahou Dun. Beginikah caramu memohon dengan hormat pada seorang pangeran?"

Atas pertanyaan ini, Jendral Xiahou Dun menjawab, masih dengan mantap dan tegas seperti biasa. "Anda memang pangeran, Yang Mulia. Tetapi anda juga telah melanggar perintah Kaisar Cao Cao untuk tidak masuk ke ruangan ini. Selain itu, Pangeran Cao Li juga sama seperti anda, seorang pangeran!" Katanya dengan lantang. Perlahan senjatanya mulai turun hingga kini Cao Pi menghadap padanya.

"Masih belum jelas siapa dia?" Balas Cao Pi lebih sengit lagi. "Pangeran katamu? Orang seperti dia ini Pangeran Wei? Dia ini budak yang kuangkat menjadi pangeran demi mewujudkan ambisiku! Tidak lebih!"

Aku tertunduk dalam-dalam mendengar perkataannya. Memang aku tidak mengharapkan lebih, tetapi aku tidak bisa tidak sedih mengetahui bagaimana perasaan ayah sekarang. Olehnya, jubahku yang tergeletak di lantai itu dipungutnya, kemudian digunakan untuk menutupi punggungku yang berdarah.

"Tidak peduli siapapun dia dulu, sekarang Pangeran Cao Li juga adalah pangeran! Aku tidak bersedia kalau seorang keluarga Kaisar diperlakukan seperti itu, tidak peduli dia anak angkat, apalagi jika sampai terjadi di depan mataku sendiri!" Lagi-lagi kudengar suara Jendral Xiahou Dun menggelegar, sebelum ia melanjutkan lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Dan anda, Pangeran Cao Pi, sebagai Pangeran Wei tertua, bagaimana anda bisa berbuat begitu kejam? Mana bisa anda menjadi panutan untuk adik-adik yang lain, apalagi untuks seisi negara ini?"

Cao Pi, mengetahui bahwa keadaannya sedang terjepit dengan Jendral Xiahou Dun siap menyerang kapanpun, akhirnya hanya bisa melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat itu. Segera Sima Yi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ingat tempatmu, Li! Kau selamanya cuma budak!" Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, kemudian membanting pintu kuat-kuat.

Kepergiannya mendatangkan keheningan panjang di kamar ayah. Aku masih belum bergerak sedikitpun, bukan hanya tidak mau tetapi juga tidak bisa. Sama seperti saat pertama kali punggungku ditulisi, kali ini pun tubuhku juga tidak bisa kugerakkan sesudahnya. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali, terutama jika tulisan itu dibaca oleh orang lain, misalnya seperti ayah.

Kali ini, kurasakan tangan ayah berusaha menggapai wajahku. Saat tangannya menyentuh pipiku, aku menatapnya dengan takut-takut. Benar, aku takut dengan reaksi ayah sesudah ini. Mungkin dia akan begitu terkejut sampai tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Mungkin juga dia akan mengusirku pergi. Atau mungkin... dia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, lagi dan lagi. Yang manapun itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya.

"Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, kemari."

Seolah tahu apa perintah ayah, kedua jendral itu membantuku berdiri dengan hati-hati, kemudian membantuku duduk di atas tepi ranjang ayah. Saat itulah mereka bertiga bisa melihat wajahku yang memaparkan dengan jelas rasa malu yang kutanggung, juga rasa sakit yang kuderita. Semua gara-gara tulisan di punggungungku ini!

Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan keluar. Kini hanya tinggal aku sendiri bersama ayah.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kami akan hening terus seperti ini, tetapi aku juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya, ayahlah yang membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu. "Lu Xun..." Panggilnya. "Jadi sebelum ini, Cao Pi sudah melakukan ini padamu?" Tanyanya pelan, dengan suara yang rendah.

Aku menghela nafas, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. "Jangan dipikirkan, ayah." Jawabku dengan suara lemah. Mataku menatap lurus ke lantai. "Yang dikatakan kakak memang benar."

Kudengar ayah menghela nafas, panjang sekali. "Bahkan kau sampai memanggilnya kakak, padahal dia mengataimu budak begitu." Katanya, dengan suatu perasaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. "Pasti sama sulitnya seperti memanggilku yang telah membunuh ayahmu dengan 'ayah'." Kali ini, aku menoleh dan memandangnya, dengan kedua mataku yang bertanya-tanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutku. Tetapi ayah seperti tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu, malah memberikan pertanyaan lain. "Lu Xun, katakan padaku. Apa yang sudah Cao Pi lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, ayah." Kataku berusaha tersenyum, meskipun sangat sulit, mengingat apa yang telah Cao Pi lakukan padaku sampai hari ini. "Kakak selama ini berbuat baik padaku. Mungkin hari ini perasaannya sedang kacau."

"Lu Xun," Kata ayah lagi. "Bahkan sampai sekarang kau belum menceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai di tempat ini. Padahal, bukankah kau berasal dari Wu? Apakah ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Cao Pi?" Tatapan matanya menajam saat menanyakan hal itu. Seolah kali ini dia bukan sedang ingin menghiburku dan mendengar keluh-kesahku, kali ini dia seperti mengintrograsiku.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku menutup mataku, mengingat segala sesuatu yang membuatku berada di tempat ini. Ayah sedang menunggu jawabanku, tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam. Rasanya pikiranku kacau, entah bagaimana harus berbuat sekarang. Kuharap, ayah tahu dengan pikiranku yang sedang ruwet seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa menceritakannya.

"Ayah," Kataku akhirnya setelah sekian lama membuatnya menunggu. "Seandainya boleh, bisakah aku menceritakannya besok saja?" Tanyaku dengan suara lemah. "Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku ingin sekali beristirahat."

Meskipun terlihat tidak rela, akhirnya ayah mengizinkanku pergi. Jendral Xiahou Dun masuk, membawakan pakaian baru untukku, baru sesudah itu aku pergi ditemani oleh kedua jendral itu atas perintah ayah. Rasa sakit di punggungku itu masih tidak kunjung hilang, tetapi aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap berjalan, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Di depan dayang-dayang dan kasim-kasim yang berada di Aula _Yangxindian_ pun, aku tidak menunjukkan apapun. Barulah sesudah aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, aku langsung melepaskan pakaianku, kemudian menelungkupkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

Yangmei... seandainya dia ada di sini... mungkin dengan kekuatannya ia bisa menyembuhkanku.

* * *

Yahhh... Feng ama Huang itu kayak yang udah ada di albumku di FB... Tapi rencananya mau aku remake kalo udah dapet ide... soalnya, bajunya para Guardian Beast aja lebih keren dari Feng Huang-nya! Cuuuaaapeeek, deh... XDDDD

Jelas, kan? Maksud judul chap ini Old Friend tuh Sun Jian, temen lamanya Cao Cao... XDDDD

Wokey... nothing else... ^^ (selain maafkan daku karena di chap ini rada menyiksa Lu Xun lagi... T-T SALAHKAN OSPEK!)

Updatenya hari Minggu...

Next chap: _Lost Faith_ (Lagi2 judul chap yang SANGAT CACAD!)

Thnx for reading! ^^ Review, please?


	9. Lost Faith

BEWARE! LONG CHAPTER! Dan selain itu di bawah, sesudah cerita ini, ada bonus section tambahan!

Chap ini sebenarnya lanjutan dari chap sebelumnya, terjadi dalam satu hari yang bersamaan... cuma, aku pisah karena ntar kepanjangan, dan juga antara 2 chap ini punya tema yang berbeda...

Ehm... sebelumnya saya cuma mau membagikan sesuatu... (Halah!) Saya ini fans beratnya TVXQ, dan baru hari ini saya ngelihat MVnya **Rising Sun **yang WOW abizz... (lo semua kalo ngaku-ngaku fansnya TVXQ HARUS nonton tuh MV!) Dan dengan sangat... menyesal (?) saya harus bilang bahwa... entah kenapa pas saya liat tuh MV saya jadi teringat ama chara2 DW! Dan seperti yang saya pernah bilang dulu, U-Know Yunhoo tuh mirip banget ama Zhao Yun! Apalagi pas di Rising Sun si U-know lagi latihan tinju ampe keringatan nggak karuan (wooowww...) Sumpah U-know kelihatan sexy abizzz... Hmmm... pengen deh sekali2 ngelihat KOEI bikin Zhao Yun kayak getu... *dinuklir KOEI dan semua fans Zhao Yun* Dan yang lebih penting... Kenapa Hero Jaejoong kok tambah mirip aja ama Lu Xun? (sejujurnya sih saya tambah seneng... XDDDD) Bayangin aja... si Hero mukanya sedih-sedih gemana getu... dan dia lagi di gereja... dan terus ada scene pas dia... nangis... (T-T Ohhh... jadi pengen nangis juga) Tuh... jadi teringat ama Lu Xun, deh...  
Ohhh... Please forgive my crazy mind...

PS: Hati-hati buat bagian awal yang Yangmei POV... soalnya disitu ada beberapa perkataannya Cao Pi yang harus dicermati dan dibaca perlahan soalnya mengandung arti kias beneran. Yahhh... nggak heran juga... judulnya yang 'spektakuler' (padahal juga nggak...) sampe bikin beberapa readers penasaran... XD. Jadi, disini banyak juga 'filsafat'nya (Halah! Apaan lagi tuh filsafat?) dan kalimat-kalimat konotatif yang susah dimengerti...

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

AHHHH! BOSAN! Aku benar-benar bosan di tempat ini! Katanya Cao Pi saja dia sayang padaku, tapi kalau terus mengurungku di sini, itu namanya dia tidak sayang! Dasar Pangeran Wei satu itu memang buaya darat! Pembohong! Padahal aku kira omongannya kemarin itu memang benar! Ternyata dia cuma membohongiku saja! Dasar sialan!

"Minggir! Minggir! Kalau tidak, Selir Muda Sun akan bunuh diri, jadi setan, dan menggentayangi kalian!" Aku menerobos kepungan dayang-dayang pengganggu itu. Memang mereka banyak, tetapi mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku. Ya kan? Pikir-pikir tentang itu, kenapa hal ini tidak kulakukan dari dulu, ya? Tunggu sampai Langit turun menimpaku dulu baru aku berani melakukannya. Padahal, aku kan putri pemberani dari Wu, yah... meski kadang agak sembrono...

Meski tidak jauh, akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara segar. Aku sampai di tempat dimana dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat dua orang jendral sedang bercakap-cakap, entah membicarakan tentang apa. Jadi, aku menghampiri mereka, meski aku tidak kenal sama sekali. Yah, aku harap mereka sebaik Zhang He.

"Pangeran Kelima itu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat." Kata jendral pertama, yang membawa senjata berupa dua bilah tombak yang ujungnya seperti kapak tipis. "Kau tidak merasa wajahnya familiar?"

Aku mengintip dari balik pohon. Pangeran Kelima? Maksud mereka Lu Xun? Wah, ada yang sedang mendiskusikan Lu Xun di sini! Mungkin aku bisa tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Jadi, aku melanjutkan menguping.

"Tidak juga." Jawab jendral kedua singkat. "Memang kau pernah melihatnya dimana?"

Jendral pertama berbicara lagi. "Dua kali, setahuku. Pertama kali adalah di Xu Chang. Saat itu sepertinya kau sedang berperang di Guan Du." Kemudian sesudah menyeruput tehnya, ia melanjutkan lagi. "Yang kedua adalah saat di He Fei. Aku masih ingat itu."

"Kurasa hanya perasaanmu saja." Balas jendral kedua.

"Tapi ini aneh." Jendral pertama berkata lagi. "Kalau memang dia bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa sampai Pangeran Cao Pi melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran, juga sedikit kekesalan. "Apa kau ingat malam pertama saat dia diangkat jadi pangeran? Kau lihat bagaimana jahatnya Pangeran Cao Pi padanya?"

Eh?

"Dan hari ini, dia melanjutkan lagi." Lanjutnya.

Apa? Apa yang dilakukan Cao Pi pada Lu Xun? Kurang ajar! Aku kan sudah bilang padanya jangan menyakiti Lu Xun lagi! Dasar sialan Cao Pi itu! Penipu! Kalau dia boleh melanggar janjinya, kenapa aku tidak boleh?

Aku melanjutkan mendengar. Kali ini jendral bertopi perang aneh itu yang berbicara. "Ada-ada saja di Wei ini. Sesudah Selir Muda Sun, sekarang muncul Pangeran Cao Li. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Gumam jendral tersebut. "Hei, Jendral Zhang Liao, apa kau kira kedatangan Selir Muda Sun ini ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Kelima?"

A-apa? Jadi mereka tidak kalau sebenarnya Lu Xun itu tunanganku yang asli? Orang yang paling pantas menjadi suamiku dibandingkan Cao Pi? Hah? Bagaimana semua orang Wei bisa buta akan hal ini? Ugh! Dasar Cao Pi!

Jendral pertama menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa, Jendral Xu Huang." Jawabnya. "Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa, Pangeran Cao Li ini bukan seorang Gaibang seperti yang diceritakan Pangeran Cao Pi pada kita. Rasanya, dia ini seorang Wu, sama seperti Selir Muda Sun."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Yah, berdasarkan ingatanku pada kedua perang itu." Katanya. "Kedua, apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana reaksi Pangeran Cao Li saat Pangeran Cao Pi menyiraminya dengan obat panas itu? Bagaimana dia bisa sangat tenang dan diam saja sementara Pangeran Cao Pi menggoresi tubuhnya dengan pecahan mangkuk itu?" Ungkapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Selain itu, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa Kaisar Cao Cao, bahkan Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan, sepertinya sangat membelanya?"

Ya Tian! Jadi itu yang dilakukan Cao Pi? Tega benar dia!

"Itu memang aneh." Balas Jendral bernama Xu Huang itu. "Kalau memang dia seorang Gaibang, yang prinsipnya selalu membalas perbuatan orang lain, seharusnya Pangeran Cao Li tidak diam saja. Dia pasti membalas, atau setidaknya menghindari serangan itu. Tapi anehnya..." Hening sejenak. "... dia cuma diam."

Ah... Lu Xun... lagi-lagi dia begitu. Kenapa? Masa karena dia tidak mampu melawan Cao Pi? Atau secepat itukah serangan Cao Pi hingga dia tidak mampu menghindar? Rasanya tidak juga. Tapi, kalau tidak salah kedua jendral itu tadi mengatakan tetang Kaisar Cao Cao. Apa mungkin Lu Xun tidak mau melakukannya di depan Kaisar Cao Cao? Rasanya kok tidak juga... kenapa ya?

Sementara aku sedang enak-enakkan berpikir, dengan sembarangan sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalaku, sebelum mengacak-acak rambutku. "Yangmei? Kau ada apa di luar sini?"

Suara Cao Pi.

Ugh! Kenapa dia pakai acara sok akrab seperti ini? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang marah setengah mati padanya? Aku langsung berbalik. "Cao Pi! Kau jangan dekat-dekat aku! Dasar kau memang buaya! Tingkahmu itu menjijikkan! Tahu, tidak?"

Cao Pi yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bengong saja, atau tepatnya dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Karena dia diam saja, akhirnya aku melanjutkan, berharap bisa membuka matanya yang buta itu. Dia kira aku bodoh seperti babi. Asal tahu saja, aku ini sebenarnya pintar, hanya saja entah kenapa aku selalu terlihat bodoh di depan Lu Xun yang jauh lebih pintar dariku. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Jangan mentang-mentang kau mengurungku terus di kamar, maka telingaku jadi tuli, mataku jadi buta, dan kakiku jadi lumpuh seperti patung, begitu?"

Masih saja Cao Pi tidak mengaku. Jadi aku melanjutkan. Tidak peduli kalau orang-orang di sana juga mendengar suaraku. "Siang ini kau melakukan apa pada Lu Xun? Maksudku... Pangeran Cao Li?" Barulah aku ingat, sekarang Lu Xun tidak boleh dipanggil 'Lu Xun' lagi. "Aku dengar kau menyiramkan obat panas padanya! Lalu menulisi punggungnya dengan pecahan mangkuk porselein! Dengar, ya, Cao Pi? Kalau Pangeran Cao Li sakit, harusnya kau meminumkannya obat, bukannya menyirami obat itu padanya! Atau setidaknya kau bisa memanggiku untuk menyembuhkannya!" Omelku panjang lebar.

"Oh..." Balas Cao Pi tenang. "Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang itu?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Kau pembohong besar, Cao Pi! Tahu tidak? Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyakiti Pangeran Cao Li asal aku bersedia jadi selirmu dan memberikan kekuatanku! Sekarang kalau kau melanggarnya, aku pun tidak akan segan-segan melanggar!"

Anehnya, Cao Pi sama sekali tidak terintimidasi, yang membuatku makin marah rasanya. Asal tahu saja, keempat pasang _piao_-ku masih aman tersisip di pinggangku. "Aku tidak berjanji begitu padamu." Jawabnya dengan senyum menggampangkan, membuat darahku sampai naik ke ubun-ubun rasanya. "Aku _tidak_ berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Pangeran Cao Li, kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Lu Xun."

Aku mengerutkan kening, masih tidak terima dengan penjelasannya itu. "Pangeran Cao Li ya Lu Xun itu, kan? Apa bedanya mereka berdua?" Tanyaku protes.

"Tentu saja beda, Yangmei." Jawab Cao Pi dengan suara yang masih tenang dan meremehkan, seperti biasa. "Lu Xun itu tunanganmu, pasangan hidupmu, orang yang selalu kau cintai, seorang ahli strategi kebanggaan kerajaanmu itu." Kemudian dia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, membuatku menatapnya dengan mata melebar karena terkejut. "Tetapi Cao Li, dia itu siapamu? Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu. Cao Li itu budakku, yang kusamarkan menjadi adik angkat. Pangeran Kelima Wei. Dia bukan siapa-siapa selain adalah milikku. Dan aku bebas memperlakukannya semauku."

"T-tapi..." Aku masih tidak terima. Saat mendengar kata-kata yang tajam itu keluar dari mulut Cao Pi, airmataku memaksakan diri untuk keluar. Di kepalaku, aku bisa mengira-ngira apa yang Cao Pi lakukan pada Lu Xun kalau memang hal itu yang terjadi padanya. "Apa maksudmu budak? Apa maksudmu dia itu milikmu? Dia tetap Lu Xun!" Tangisku hampir saja pecah. Aku mendorong Cao Pi kuat-kuat sangking kesalnya, hanya pada akhirnya dia berhasil menahannya.

Tetap saja, Cao Pi sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh melihat wajahku yang memerah karena marah, sedih, kecewa, menyesal, semua bercampur menjadi satu. "Dia sudah menyerahkan diri dengan mudah padaku. Bisa kau bayangkan seperti seorang tawanan perang yang menyerah kalah." Saat kata-kata itu keluar, entah kenapa kejadian di He Fei itu seperti terbayang kembali di kepalaku. Aku menatapnya dengan mata penuh ketakutan. "Kau tidak sadar, kenapa dia yang dari seorang Lu Xun bisa berubah menjadi Cao Li, sementara kau yang Yangmei, akan tetap menjadi Yangmei?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, sama sekali tidak ada pikiran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Apa, sekali lagi, semua itu terjadi karena Cao Pi sangat membenci Lu Xun?

"Itu bukan sekedar mengganti nama, Yangmei." Tatapan Cao Pi tajam menatapku. "Dia menjadi Cao Li sekarang, milikku yang bebas kuperlakukan seperti apapun, supaya kau yang bebas tidak menjadi milikku sepertinya sekarang." Sesudah berkata begitu, dengan mudahnya dia berbalik.

Barulah saat ini semuanya terpampang jelas di kepalaku. Kenapa Lu Xun diam saja saat Cao Pi melakukan segala hal itu padanya? Kenapa Lu Xun tunduk dan seperti orang kalah begitu di depan Cao Pi? Karena... karena aku! Karena aku, makanya dia tidak membantah Cao Pi! Sebab kalau dia membantah, aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku!

"Kau kejam..." Desisku, sebelum teriakan keluar dari bibirku. Akhirnya, tangisan yang sudah kutahan terus pecah juga. "Kau menoster! Padahal kemarin kau bilang kau sayang padaku! Pembohong! Kalau kau sayang padaku, kau pasti tidak akan berbuat begitu pada Lu Xun! Kau tahu benar kan bagaimana aku sangat sayang padanya?" Seruku kuat-kuat, biar saja semua orang Wei mendengarnya.

Cao Pi menghentikan langkahnya, dan memang seharusnya begitu. Tetapi kali ini dia berbalik dengan cepat. Matanya menatapku penuh kemarahan sambil tangannya menuding ke arahku. "Hentikan perkataanmu itu!" Serunya, membuatku kaget setengah mati. "Cao Li, atau yang kau sebut Lu Xun itu, sekarang adalah milikku! Budakku semata! Apapun yang terjadi padanya, kau tidak perlu tahu! Dan kau... aku berhak melarangmu menyayanginya!"

Tanpa bisa menahan tubuhku lagi, aku jatuh, dengan kedua lutut menyanggaku. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menutup wajahku yang basah sementara aku sendiri hanya bisa mengeluh. Suaraku keluar dari bibirku dan menembus melalui sela-sela jariku. "Kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan pilihan itu untukku? Kenapa kau menyuruh Lu Xun yang memilihnya? Dia pasti akan memilih agar aku selamat, padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu aku bisa gila kalau melihatnya menderita terus."

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Cao Pi mendekatiku, kemudian berlutut di depanku. Tangannya mengangkat wajahku. Awalnya aku jijik dan berusaha menjauh, tetapi pada akhirnya toh aku tidak menolak. "Memangnya kau bisa menjalani apa yang sudah Lu Xun jalani untukmu?" Tanyanya. "Dan aku menanyakan hal ini padanya karena..."

"Karena...?"

"Karena kalau aku bertanya padamu, kau pun pasti akan memilih Lu Xun yang selamat, bukan?" Dengan mantap aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jawaban yang sangat tegas, meski aku sendiri tidak tahu pada kenyataannya aku bisa menjalaninya atau tidak. "Dan aku tidak mau itu."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Masih belum sadar juga?" Cao Pi mendengus kesal. Aku bisa melihat tangannya terkepal, meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku. "Karena aku pun sayang padamu! Dan karena itu jugalah aku benci padanya!" Dalam suaranya, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas kekesalan, apalagi saat sesudah itu ketika ia menatapku lagi. "Kalau aku bertanya padanya, dia akan memilih agar dia sendiri yang menjalani hal-hal seperti itu. Bagus, bukan? Kau tidak perlu menjalani hal seperti itu, tapi aku bisa memperlakukannya semauku sekarang!"

Pandangan mataku jatuh ke lantai, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. "Lu Xun pernah berkata padaku sebelum kami bertunangan. Dia bertanya apa aku punya seorang lagi di hatiku, dan kalau aku memang punya, dia bersedia untuk meninggalkanku agar aku lebih bahagia." Kemudian aku meremas kuat-kuat tepi bajuku, mengepalkan tanganku sekuat mungkin sambil memandang Cao Pi dengan mataku yang nanar. "Kalau kau memang sayang padaku, kau seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lu Xun! Kau akan membiarkanku bahagia dengan orang yang kusayangi!"

Cao Pi terdiam saat melihatku menangis, sebelum membalas perkataanku. "Lu Xun juga pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak menuntut apa-apa darimu, bahkan tidak memaksamu untuk balik mencintainya kalau kau memang tidak pernah mencintainya." Katanya. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain seperti itu. Kalau aku mencintai seseorang, aku akan menuntut orang itu untuk balik mencintaiku. Hal yang sama juga berlaku padamu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tinggal kau mau memilih yang mana."

"Itu tandanya," Kataku akhirnya. "Kau mengekangku."

Cao Pi menjawab dengan langsung. "Tidak." Katanya. "Aku tidak akan mengekangmu. Kalau kau tidak balik mencintaiku, ya sudah. Berarti, aku tidak perlu mencintaimu, kan? Lain dengan Lu Xun." Katanya. "Selamanya, meski sebenci apapun kau padanya, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintaimu, setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan."

Yang dia katakan memang benar. Lu Xun memang melakukan itu. Lalu kenapa? Apanya yang salah?

"Artinya, Yangmei," Lanjut Cao Pi lagi. "Kau akan selamanya merasa 'berhutang' padanya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bebas. Jadi, siapakah yang sebenarnya mengekangmu?"

Perkataannya seperti menembus pikiranku.

"Akuilah, kau balik mencintainya hanya karena kau merasa kau sedang berhutang padanya, bukan tulus dari hatimu."

Aku tidak sempat membantah, sebab dia telah berdiri dan meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Cao Pi memberikan waktu padaku untuk berpikir akan kebenaran kata-katanya. Benarkah itu? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Cao Pi tadi? Aku hanya menyayangi Lu Xun selama ini... selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini, hanya karena aku merasa 'berhutang' padanya?

Mungkin Lu Xun benar ketika dia pernah mempertanyakan perasaan cintaku padanya.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah pincang kembali ke kamarku. Dalam kepalaku, kalimat Cao Pi itu masih terngiang-ngiang. Kini, aku sendiri yang mempertanyakannya. Jadi, apakah yang dilakukan Lu Xun selama ini hanya mengekangku? Tapi, bukankah dia memberiku banyak kebebasan, tidak seperti Cao Pi ini? Aku bingung pada Lu Xun dan Cao Pi, dua orang yang berbeda, yang mengaku kalau dua-duanya sama menyayangiku. Tetapi cara mereka berbeda.

Tetapi di atas segalanya, aku sekarang lebih mempertanyakan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa kehilangan keyakinanku seperti ini?

Rasanya aku mulai sadar, mungkin dari awal memang aku mencintai Lu Xun karena aku merasa terkekang. Aku mencintainya, bukan karena hanya aku mau. Tetapi untuk membalasnya saja.

Aku masuk ke kamar, kemudian jatuh terduduk di ranjangku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah. Lelah sekali. Sekarang yang mengekangku rasanya bukan hanya seorang Cao Pi, tetapi juga seorang Lu Xun. Dan kalau benar apa yang Cao Pi katakan, berarti aku sudah dikekang oleh Lu Xun sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, dan aku bingung kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar.

Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain, karena sudah ada Lu Xun yang mencintaiku.

"Ya, itu benar."

Suara itu membuatku terkejut bukan buatan. Segera aku berdiri, menyiapkan _piao_-ku sambil melihat ke sekelilingku. Tidak ada orang. Ruangan itu masih remang-remang seperti tadi. Mataku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, tetapi tidak juga suatu keanehan kutangkap. "Siapa di sana?"

"Aku di sini."

Saat aku menoleh ke arah jendela di pojok ruangan, barulah aku melihatnya. Seseorang, yang sama sekali belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Siapapun dia, aku yakin ini kali pertama aku melihatnya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam panjang sekali, matanya berwarna merah seperti darah. Untuk sesaat, aku langsung siap mencabut _piao_-ku, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak sedang bermaksud mencelakakanku.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanyaku.

"Aku temanmu. Tidak perlu takut begitu." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Teman? Baguslah kalau aku punya seorang teman di sini. "Kulihat perasaanmu sedang galau. Ada apa? Apa tentang Lu Xun dan Cao Pi?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Hampir saja _piao_-ku jatuh dari tanganku sangking kagetnya aku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku karena rasa penasaran yang tidak dapat kubendung. Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang yang mengaku diri sebagai temanku itu, tetapi dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. "Kau kenal mereka?"

Wanita tak dikenal itu tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja kenal. Bagaimana tidak?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Bahkan aku tahu benar tentangmu. Biar kutebak, sekarang kau pasti memikirkan tentang siapa yang harusnya kau cintai, kan? Di antara kedua orang itu?"

Segera kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Ya! Aku bingung sekali!" Keluhku. "Dan aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana..." Aku duduk berpangku dagu sambil menceritakannya. "Ada seorang Lu Xun yang sangat baik hati. Kalau aku melakukan apapun, pasti dia memaafkanku. Bahkan kalau aku benci padanya, dia akan tetap sayang padaku!" Aku mendesah. "Kemudian ada juga Cao Pi. Dia juga sayang padaku. Bedanya, ada kalanya sih dia tidak akan sayang padaku. Tapi itu kalau cuma aku tidak balik mencintainya."

"Lalu..." Wanita itu juga duduk di sebelahku. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Itulah! Aku bingung!" Kataku sambil mendengus. "Cao Pi bilang, justru aku selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Lu Xun, karena dia sayang padaku sampai tidak bisa berhenti! Kata Cao Pi, itu tandanya aku sayang pada Lu Xun cuma karena dia duluan sayang padaku, padahal sebenarnya belum tentu aku dengan tulus menyayanginya."

"Lain dengan Cao Pi." Lanjutku. "Dia tidak bisa sayang padaku kalau aku tidak sayang duluan padanya. Karena itulah dia jadi jahat padaku dan Lu Xun." Kemudian aku membenamkan kepalaku dalam kedua tanganku yang terlipat. "Padahal, aku sudah sayang pada Lu Xun sampai sepuluh tahun. Sekarang aku baru sadar..."

Selesai aku bercerita, entah kenapa wanita itu tertawa. Segera aku menganggkat wajahku. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit kesal. Habis, aku kan sedang bingung, dia malah tertawa seolah masalahku ini masalah enteng.

"Aku kagum dengan kepolosanmu!" Katanya sambil masih tertawa. Aku mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. "Kau percaya dengan Lu Xun yang berkata begitu? Mana ada yang bisa mencintaimu sampai tidak peduli kau sayang padanya atau tidak? Kok aku merasa kau sedang dibodohi olehnya?"

Segera aku menggebrak meja, tetapi ekspresinya yang tenang itu sama sekali tidak berubah, tidak terintimidasi oleh tindakanku. "Kau jangan bicara ngawur!" Seruku marah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah mengatai Lu Xun begitu! "Mana mungkin Lu Xun membodohiku? Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kan dia sayang padaku sampai sepuluh tahun?"

Sekali lagi wanita itu tertawa, membuatku semakin jengkel rasanya! "Kau tahu darimana dia sayang padamu? Hmmm?"

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ini aku nakal, sembarangan, tidak menuruti kata-katanya, bahkan mencelakakannya, tapi dia tidak pernah protes atau mengeluh!" Ungkapku dengan seruan yang sama atau bahkan malah lebih keras dari yang tadi. "Sementara dia, kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku sedikit saja, dia pasti akan menolongku! Itu apanya yang tidak sayang?"

Wanita itu menatapku beberapa saat, seolah menunggu sampai aku selesai berbicara. Dan setelah melihatku menghela nafas panjang, baru dia melanjutkan. "Itu kan karena kau putri?"

Eh?

"Karena kau putri. Kau juga adalah Huang. Kau cantik dan sekarang kau juga menjadi kesayangan Cao Pi, bukan?" Ia bersandar di kursinya, menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai. "Tidak heran dia sayang padamu. Coba kalau kau dari awal tidak pernah jadi putri. Dia tidak mungkin sayang padamu."

_Dia tidak mungkin sayang padamu..._ Begitu katanya. Jadi, apa maksudnya yang dilakukan Lu Xun selama ini bukan karena perasaan cinta yang tulus? Cuma karena aku... putri? Seorang putri Wu? Cuma karena itu? "Sembarangan!" Bentakku, sekali lagi menggebrak meja. "Lu Xun sungguh-sungguh sayang padaku! Dia tidak mencintaiku dengan cinta yang murahan seperti itu! Dia sayang padaku dengan tulus, tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan, bahkan seandainya aku benci padanya!"

"Kalau begitu, coba saja kau benci padanya." Potongnya.

"Tidak bisa! Dia sudah begitu baik padaku! Mana bisa aku melakukannya?" Balasku, tetap dengan volume suara yang sama kerasnya.

Tetap saja, menanggapi suaraku yang keras itu, wanita itu tetap saja menjawab dengan tenangnya, seolah bentakanku itu cuma omelab anak kecil. "Tuh kan? Kau cuma melakukannya karena dia baik saja."

Aku diam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kasihan, kau terpaksa harus baik padanya, padahal belum tentu dia baik padamu karena dia memang tulus." Katanya sambil bermain-main dengan cangkir yang ada di atas meja. "Kurasa Cao Pi benar saat berkata kau sekarang terkurung olehnya. Kau jadi tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi, kan?"

"T-tapi..."

Sekali lagi dia memotong perkataanku. "Padahal sekarang dia bisa mencintai yang lain. Sekarang, saat dia menemukan putri yang lebih tenar dan lebih baik darimu, dia meninggalkanmu." Ujarnya ringan, tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku sama sekali. "Dia kan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Putri Mingzhu? Sementara kau? Kau ditinggalkan di sini, terus-menerus menunggunya sementara ada seorang Cao Pi yang juga bisa mencintaimu, kan?"

"Tidak bisa jadi!" Aku mendesah. "Lu Xun terpaksa menikah dengan Putri Mingzhu, karena dia tidak mau aku celaka."

Wanita itu mengangkat bahu. "Alasan saja." Katanya singkat sambil membuang muka, sepertinya menganggap perkataanku adalah perkataan absurd belaka. "Jangankan saat kau tidak menjadi putri lagi, saat sekarang kau masih putri saja Lu Xun sudah berani menyetujui pernikahan dengan seorang putri lain. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa percaya begitu saja padanya." Dia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah desahan.

Untuk sesaat, aku hanya bisa membiarkan kata-katanya masuk ke dalam otakku, dan mulai mengubah sebaian kecil presepsiku. Perkataannya memang masuk akal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Lu Xun harus sampai menyayangiku? Padahal aku kan sudah membuatnya menderita sampai saat ini? Apa benar karena aku seorang putri? Mungkin juga, sih.

Yah, kurasa perkataan wanita ini tidak salah. Jadi, kalau kusimpulkan, sebenarnya antara Cao Pi dan Lu Xun, keduanya sama saja. Mungkin karena Cao Pi lebih tidak mem'butuh'kanku, dia jadi jahat padaku. Sebaliknya, entah kenapa, mungkin karena aku seorang putri, Lu Xun merasa lebih membutuhkanku, makanya dari awal dia berbuat baik begitu padaku.

Bedanya, sekarang aku memang adalah selir Cao Pi, malah katanya dia akan mengangkatku jadi istrinya. Sementara Lu Xun, sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan Putri Mingzhu. Jadi, apa lebih baik aku berhenti berharap saja pada Lu Xun, kemudian mencoba mencintai Cao Pi?

Aku masih bimbang, tetapi setidaknya lebih tidak sebimbang tadi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Hari sudah menjelang sore.

Aku terbangun, memperkirakan bahwa punggungku masih akan sakit seperti tadi. Jadi aku berusaha berdiri dengan lebih perlahan.

Tetapi anehnya, rasa sakit itu sudah banyak berkurang. Bahkan aku menemukan lukaku kini dibebat perban. Seingatku, bajuku memang kulepas sebelum tidur, tetapi aku tidak pernah ingat aku telah membebat lukaku sendiri, atau ada orang lain yang membebatnya untukku. Seolah itu semua masih belum cukup, aku menemukan sehelai pakaian di atas ranjang, siap untuk kupakai.

Jadi, segera aku mengenakannya. Aku bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang melakukan ini untukku? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Mungkinkah Yangmei? Tidak mungkin. Kalau Yangmei, dia tidak akan repot-repot membebat lukaku, tetapi akan langsung menyembuhkanku. Zhang He-kah? Tapi, apa sekarang dia ada di sini? Kurasa hari ini dia tidak datang kemari. Kedua Jendral Xiahou itu juga rasanya memiliki urusannya sendiri. Dayang-dayang atau kasim-kasim itu? Tapi aku sudah mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak masuk kecuali aku yang memanggil mereka.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa aku bisa tidur begitu pulas sampai aku tidak sadar ada orang yang datang, kemudian menolongku?

Baru sesudah itu aku teringat. Pintu kamar dalam masih terkunci! Jadi, bagaimana seseorang bisa masuk ke dalam sini? Dan kuncinya, kunci yang hanya ada satu, ada di tanganku. Tidak mungkin seseorang bisa masuk.

Segera aku menerobos keluar aula _Yangxindian_, dan menemukan tiga orang kasim di depan. Cao Pi berkata kasim-kasim itu siap melayaniku kalau diperlukan, tetapi aku lebih merasa tugas mereka adalah untuk mengawasiku, bukan melayani. Aku mendekati mereka, kemudian bertanya. "Apa di antara kalian ada yang masuk? Atau apakah ada orang lain yang masuk kemari?"

Ketiganya berpandang-pandangan seperti orang bodoh sebelum menjawabku. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang kemari, Pangeran Cao Li."

Aku mengangguk, tetapi masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukannya sambil berjalan tanpa arah. Baru sesudah itu kesadaran sampai di kepalaku akhirnya. Yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, tidak mungkin adalah manusia biasa bukan?

Jadi, aku segera berlari ke taman kerajaan. Di sana aku melihat Istana Kunning yang masih tidak berubah sedikit pun sejak pertama kali aku masuk. Jimat dan rantai yang hancur itu tetap tidak diperbaiki, mungkin karena orang-orang Wei pun takut mendekatinya. Aku pun saat pertama kali masuk juga merasakan hawa yang sama. Untuk apa tempat itu disegel, kalau tanpa disegel saja tidak ada yang berani masuk?

Kali ini aku masuk dengan tenang, seperti masuk ke rumah seorang teman saja. Di sana aku menemukan patung itu, dan berjalan mendekatinya. Secara ajab, lilin-lilin yang dulunya mati sekarang sudah menyala lagi, padahal tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam. Kuamati ruangan itu, tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Aku berhenti cukup jauh dari patung itu. Entah kenapa, aku tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Zhu..." Sebelum nama itu terselip dari mulutku, aku teringat akan sesuatu. Ayah mengatakan padaku bahwa Zhu Que, pelindung Wei ini, memiliki nama sendiri yaitu Ling Guang. Dan lagi, apa mungkin saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia kecewa karena tidak memanggilnya dengan namanya itu? Jadi, aku segera meralat perkataanku. "...Ling Guang."

Sekali lagi, patung itu bercahaya di tengah kegelapan langit yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi malam ini, seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Seperti saat itu juga, seorang figur berdiri di depannya. Wujudnya masih tidak berubah dari saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Tidak hanya itu, dia pula-lah yang aku lihat hari ini dalam pikiranku, bersama seorang lagi yang mungkin adalah Bai Hu yang disebut Jian Bing itu.

Namun, bedanya, kali ini dia tidak menunjukkan kekecewaan, sebaliknya, ia malah terlihat senang. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, sebelum ia pun memberi hormat padaku. "Akhirnya kau ingat, tuan." Katanya. "Benar, akulah yang bernama Ling Guang. Terima kasih telah mengingatku."

Berbeda dengan pertama kali melihatnya, saat ini aku merasa tenang sekali, seperti bertemu dengan seorang teman lama meski aku sendiri tidak mengenal dia ini sebenarnya siapa. Aku membalas senyumnya, kemudian berkata lagi. "Justru akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Kau sudah membantuku, Ling Guang. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sudah kewajiban." Jawabnya singkat. "Kau ada di tempat dimana aku menjadi pelindung. Sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu. Terutama..." Dia berhenti, cukup lama hingga aku mulai penasaran. Saat kepalanya tertunduk dan menghela nafas, aku mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. "... ketika Huang tidak sedang bersamamu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu."

"Oh..." Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan?"

Kulihat dia mengerutkan dahi, seperti bingung akan pertanyaanku. "Ketika menjadi manusia, kau menjadi lupa segalanya, tuan." Begitulah katanya, yang semakin membuatku bingung. Baru sesudah itu dia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kalian yang adalah Phoenix sangat berbeda dengan kami, penghuni Langit biasa. Kami bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri, tetapi tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang lain. Kalian, sebaliknya, bisa menyembuhkan orang lain tetapi diri sendiri tidak bisa."

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Entah kenapa, memang aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh di sini. Saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang luput dari pikiranku. Tapi apa? Aku tidak tahu, jadi kubiarkan saja.

Kuputuskan untuk mengubah arah pembicaraan kami. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Matanya kembali menatapku. "Kenapa kau tidak mau kupanggil Zhu Que? Bukankah semua orang memanggilmu begitu? Ataukah hanya aku yang tidak tahu bahwa namamu 'Ling Guang'? Itukah kenapa sebabnya saat itu kau terlihat kecewa?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Oh, dan tolong jangan memanggilku 'tuan' lagi."

Dia menyengir, menangkap perkataanku sebagai candaan. Tentu saja aku bingung. "Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Sebelum aku menjawab, dia sudah menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama dahulu. "Manusia yang lain memang memanggilku Zhu Que. Hanya sedikit sekali yang tahu namaku adalah Ling Guang." Jelasnya sambil sedikit menerawang. "Tetapi kau kan bukan manusia biasa. Aku sangat berharap kau mengingat namaku dan memanggil dengan nama itu. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi kami semua. Kami berempat."

"A-aku...?" Tentu saja aku protes, tidak bisa menerima perkataannya. "Apa maksudmu aku bukan manusia biasa?"

Dia tersenyum. Dan dalam senyuman itu lagi-lagi aku melihat sepertinya dia sedang tertawa dalam hati, mungkin mengatakanku 'lupa segalanya saat menjadi manusia' lagi, seperti biasa. Dan perkataan itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya. Sesudah itu dia menjawab. "Kau bukan manusia biasa, tentu saja. Kau kan Phoenix." Katanya ringan, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kalimat itu bisa berpengaruh sekali pada emosiku sekarang. "Karena itu, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu kalau bukan dengan 'tuan'? Apa harus kupanggil 'Feng' begitu saja?"

Aku baru saja membuka mulut, akan berkata-kata, tetapi dia memotong lagi. "Oh, dan satu lagi alasan kenapa kami ingin kau memanggil kami dengan nama kami itu, bukan sebutan seperti Zhu Que, Bai Hu, Qing Long, dan Xuan Wu." Imbuhnya. "Karena kaulah yang memberikan nama begitu untuk kami. Dan aku yakin kau pasti lupa kejadian itu."

Tentu saja aku lupa. Nama mereka saja aku lupa, apalagi suatu kejadian kalau aku _dulunya_ pernah memberi mereka nama. Ada-ada saja. Selain itu, sekarang aku mulai bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi banyak hal yang dia beritahukan itu. "Kau bisa memanggilku 'Feng' kalau kau mau." Yah, seperti Taigong Wang, meski sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka disebut begitu. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama manusiaku ini. "Atau kau bisa memanggilku Lu Xun kalau kau mau. Itu namaku sebagai manusia sekarang."

Dahinya berkerut mendengar hal itu. "Siapa yang memberimu nama itu?"

"Aku sendiri." Jawabku singkat, sedikit bingung mendengar pertanyaannya.

Ling Guang memukul dahinya sendiri dengan tangannya, sepertinya tidak bisa menerima jawabanku yang tanpa penjelasan itu. "Untuk kami berempat kau memberikan nama yang sangat bagus. Sementara untuk namamu sendiri kau memilih yang jelek." Meskipun bercanda, aku bisa mendengar sedikit kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar komentarnya yang sangat blak-blakan itu. "Orang lain saja tidak protes. Kenapa malah kau yang protes?" Kupikir-pikir, menyenangkan juga bertemu dengan Ling Guang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia seperti, dan memang adalah, 'teman lama'ku.

"Sebab 'Xun' itu artinya 'rendah', bukan?" Tanyanya balik. Aku mengangguk. "Bisa-bisanya kau memberi nama seperti itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Dan apakah telingaku salah mendengar atau tidak, aku sepertinya mendenganya mendesah pelan 'dasar payah'.

Mendengar hal ini aku tersenyum kecut, pura-pura kesal padanya. "Kau tadi memanggilku 'tuan', tetapi sekarang mengataiku 'payah'. Hebat sekali." Sindirku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Katanya membela diri, juga tertawa sepertiku. "Dalam wujud manusia, kau kelihatan berbeda sekali. Rasanya kau terlihat jauh lebih lemah, lebih tidak berdaya, seperti manusia kebanyakan. Hampir saja aku tidak bisa mengenalimu." Ungkapnya langsung. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku bisa tidak berani padamu?"

Penjelasan yang sangat langsung itu membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tertawa garing. Apa maksudnya itu dengan terlihat lemah? Sejujurnya, kalau memang benar aku pernah menjalani kehidupan sebelumnya sebagai Phoenix, aku juga belum tahu bagaimana wujudku. "Yah, alasan yang sangat bagus. Taigong Wang juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

Kali ini dia benar-benar tertawa. "Kalau Taigong Wang juga berpendapat sama sepertiku, berarti hal itu benar!" Sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya, ia melanjutkan lagi. "Tapi, kembali lagi, meski kau manusia yang sekarang sangat berbeda dari wujudmu dulu, kau kan tidak perlu sampai memberimu nama seperti itu untuk dirimu sendiri, kan? Lebih baik kau diberi nama oleh manusia lain saja."

Kalau kuceritakan kenapa aku mengganti namaku, bisa-bisa semalaman ini habis untuk kami bercakap-cakap, jadi aku hanya diam, membalas dengan desahan dan gumaman saja. "Nama yang diberikan oleh orang lain malah lebih parah artinya."

Tawanya berhenti seketika. "Oh ya?" Tanyanya. "Apa itu?"

"'Li' dari _nu li_ – budak." Jawabku. "Di tempat ini aku tidak lagi dipanggil Lu Xun, apalagi Feng. Aku dipanggil Cao Li..."

Belum selesai aku bicara, Ling Guang sudah langsung beralih dengan cepat ke depanku, kemudian menggenggam kedua bahuku kuat-kuat. Aku benar-benar terkejut, terutama saat melihat wajahnya yang berubah total. Sekarang kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, matanya seolah berapi-api karena amarah. Keadaan yang berubah tiba-tiba ini membuatku shock sampai tidak dapat bergerak. Selain hanya melihatnya dengan mata lebar karena terkejut dan bingung.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang memanggilmu begitu?" Serunya tanpa bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. "Dan jangan-jangan, tulisan di punggungmu itu juga ada hubungannya dengan itu?"

"T-tolong lepaskan aku..." Pintaku, bukan hanya karena cengkramannya terlalu keras, tetapi juga karena aku takut melihatnya! Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya sekarang. Giginya menggertak. Aku hanya bisa melihat auranya sebagai roh pelindung yang semakin kuat mengitarinya, membuatnya semakin bercahaya dengan cahaya berwarna merah darah itu. "A-aku..." Aku menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tidak apa-apa, kok..."

"Tidak bisa!" Bentaknya. Sekarang, nafasnya pun memburu, terdengar sangat keras sampai aku sendiri merinding melihatnya. Seumur hidup, belum pernah kulihat siapapun yang marah seperti ini, entah dia manusia, makhluk lain, atau roh pelindung seperti Ling Guang ini. Kini, ruangan itu seolah juga memancarkan murkanya, bahkan api pada lilin-lilin itu bergoyang sangat hebat, begitu pula dengan kaki dian yang menyangganya. "Kau... bagaimana kau bisa terima diperlakukan seperti itu? Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melakukannya!"

Aku terpaku.

"Aku adalah pelindung di Wei ini, tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu!" Katanya. Kali ini dalam suaranya aku juga mendengar perasaan bersalah dan kekecewaan. "Aku seharusnya sudah bertindak! Feng, beritahukan siapa orang itu dan dalam sekejap aku jamin dia akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"Jangan!" Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang masih mengepal erat. Saat melihatku melakukan hal itu, mau tidak mau kepalan tangannya mengendur, dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. Sekali lagi aku berkata, tetapi dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Sudahlah... kalau ini memang harus terjadi..."

Ganti dia yang terpaku. "Kau memang selalu begitu." Bisiknya pasrah tanpa membantah kata-kataku. "Kau memang terlalu pemaaf, dan pada akhirnya hanya akan berkata 'semua itu sudah menjadi takdir'. Aku yang tidak mengalaminya saja marah, bagaimana kau bisa tidak?" Melihatku yang terdiam, dia melanjutkan lagi. "Tetapi, setidak-tidaknya kau bisa memberitahukan siapa yang melakukannya, kan?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya kalau kau tahu?" Tanyaku.

Segera ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi kali ini ditutupnya lagi, menunduk dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan Zhi Ming." Katanya. Siapa Zhi Ming itu, aku juga tidak tahu siapa. "Tetapi berhubung kau mengatakan jangan..." Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, membiarkan perkataan itu berbicara untuk dirinya.

"Siapa Zhi Ming itu?" Tanyaku. "Dan apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Zhi Ming adalah nama pemberianmu untuk Xuan Wu – kura-kura hitam." Jawabnya. "Dialah yang membuat Kaisar Wei sekarang menderita penyakit seberat itu. Karena beberapa tahun lalu, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihatmu saat kau masih muda disiksa begitu rupa oleh Kaisar Wei."

Mataku terbelalak lebar, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Jadi, penyakit ayah merupakan pembalasan dendam salah satu dari 'teman lama'ku yang tidak terima kalau aku diperlakukan begitu. Jadi, makhluk raksasa berwarna hitam yang diceritakan Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan padaku adalah Zhi Ming! Dia sampai melakukan hal itu, karena marah melihat bagaimana ayah memperlakukanku di Wujun dulu. Aneh... bagiku, ini kelihatan sangat aneh...

Tapi, kenapa harus menjadi sesuatu yang aneh? Ling Guang pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Padahal apa yang kualami kali ini masih belum separah di Wujun. Kurasa mereka berempat, Si Xiang ini, akan selalu melakukan pembalasan atas orang-orang yang pernah berlaku buruk padaku.

Aku harus bertemu dengan Zhi Ming, dan memintanya untuk mencabut kutukan itu.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Selain karena aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada, aku juga mendengar derap langkah kaki semakin mendekatiku. Dari suaranya saja aku sudah tahu itu siapa. Cao Pi dan Sima Yi, mungkin mereka juga membawa beberapa orang bersama mereka.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang? Kutatap Ling Guang sebentar, sebelum menundukkan kepalaku sambil berkata dengan suara lemah. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, dia yang melakukannya padaku sebentar lagi akan datang." Jawabku. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Dia akan melihatmu."

"Dia tidak akan bisa melihatku kalau aku tidak membuatnya bisa."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataannya, Cao Pi sudah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Benar saja, kelihatan dari ekspresinya dia memang tidak bisa melihat Ling Guang. Sementara roh pelindung itu sendiri, aku sekarang bisa melihat matanya yang menatap tajam pada Cao Pi, sebelum menatapku. Ling Guang kemudian berujar padaku. "Kalau kau ingin aku menghabisinya, Feng, katakan kapanpun."

Tapi aku tahu aku tidak membutuhkannya, jadi sekali lagi aku menggeleng pelan.

Langkah kali yang kudengar kini hanya tinggal sepasang kaki. Tentu saja, siapa yang berani memijakkan kaki di tempat ini, kecuali mungkin Cao Pi. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat pendatang baru itu, aku tahu bahwa tebakanku tidak salah. Cao Pi berjalan dari mulut pintu ke arahku. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, membuatku tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi aku tidak takut, tetapi juga tidak bermaksud melawan. Namun sebaliknya, Ling Guang menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah siap menyerangnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Cao Li," Panggilnya. Saat itulah Ling Guang memicingkan matanya, dan mungkin inilah pertama kali dia tahu bahwa Pangeran Wei, pangeran dari dinasti yang dia lindungi, ternyata adalah orang yang akan membuatnya marah sampai seperti ini.

"Dia inikah orangnya, Feng?"

"Iya." Jawabku pendek. Kemudian aku membelakangi Ling Guang dan menghadap Cao Pi. "Selamat malam, kakak."

Cao Pi berhenti saat tepat di depanku. Dia tersenyum merendahkan, kemudian membalas sapaanku. "Selamat malam juga, adik." Katanya. "...atau kau lebih suka kupanggil 'budak'?"

Ling Guang terlihat terkejut bukan main, dan kemurkaannya memuncak. Tetapi sekali lagi, aku hanya menoleh sedikit, memberikan sebuah pesan melalui tatapan mataku yang melembut. _Sudah, tidak apa-apa..._ Aku menyampaikannya. _Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja._

Mungkin dalam hati Ling Guang berpikir, aku akan membalas penghinaannya dengan kekerasan, atau dengan perkataan yang lebih tajam. Tetapi aku yakin, roh pelindung itu pasti akan kecewa saat melihatku tetap diam, terlebih saat melihatku hanya menunduk, seolah membenarkan pernyataan Cao Pi itu.

Ling Guang terlihat kesal bukan buatan, tetapi Cao Pi sebaliknya. Kini, Pangeran Wei itu mengulurkan tangannya, cepat sekali mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Cengkramannya benar-benar kuat, sepertinya ia ingin memutuskan tulang-tulangku dari setiap sendinya.

Aku menggigit bibir menahan sakit, sambil menatap Ling Guang yang hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Di sela-sela semua itu, aku bisa mendengar ejekan Cao Pi sekali lagi. "Kau tahu kalau kau adalah budak, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ling Guang saat melihatku dengan patuhnya mengangguk, membuat seringai lebar muncul di wajah Cao Pi. "Kau bodoh atau buta? Tidak tahu kalau ini tempat suci? Orang biasa saja dilarang masuk, apalagi budak sepertimu, yang tidak jelas asal usulnya!" Bentaknya tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan perasaanku, terutama perasaan Ling Guang.

Benar saja. Ia maju, tidak tahan lagi melihat tindakan Cao Pi padaku. Tubuhnya bercahaya seperti tadi, begitu juga dengan patung burung merah di ruangan itu. Keadaannya persis seperti yang tadi, api-api kecil yang menyala pada beberapa pasang lilin itu bergoyang hebat dan nyalanya membesar. Aku tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini, terutama saat merasakan tanah yang agak sedikit bergetar. Lain halnya dengan Cao Pi yang sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

Celaka! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, segera aku berseru kuat-kuat pada Ling Guang, berharap dengan segala keberadaanku dia akan meredam murkanya itu. "Jangan! Hentikan itu!" Seruku setengah memekik karena masih menahan sakit. Melihat itu, Ling Guang semakin serba salah, tetapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal, menatapku dengan tatapan tidak terima.

Lain halnya dengan Cao Pi. Dia mengira kata-kataku itu ditujukan padanya.

"Kau suruh aku berhenti?" Tanyanya sinis. Aku segera berbalik menatapnya, hampir berkata tidak kalau dia tidak terlebih dahulu melepaskan tanganku, hanya untuk pada akhirnya menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat. "Apa aku menyuruhmu bicara, Li?" Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menutup mata sambil menahan agar pekikkanku tidak sampai keluar.

Baru saja aku akan menggeleng, Cao Pi sudah menarik rambutku lebih kuat lagi, kemudian menjatuhkanku seolah aku ini hanya boneka kain sampah yang dibuang. Tetapi aku tidak melakukan pertahanan apapun, tidak juga berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan melawan. Jadi, dua pasang mata itu dapat melihatku jatuh menelungkup ke lantai.

"Feng!" Aku mendengar suara Ling Guang menghampiriku, kemudian berusaha membantuku berdiri. Saat tangannya menyentuhku, aku merasakan panas. Dia marah. Dan kali ini kemarahannya bukan kemarahan yang main-main lagi. Mataku perlahan menatapnya, sementara dia langsung menyahut. "Feng, aku siap kapanpun kau memerintahkanku menghancurkannya!"

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menyangga tubuhku yang berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Cao Pi sudah menghampiriku. Apa yang dilakukannya sesudah itu menyulut kemarahan Ling Guang yang sedari tadi sudah berkobar. Dia mengangkat kakinya, kemudian menginjak telapak tanganku kuat-kuat.

Karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu, tanganku yang satunya langsung reflek mengarah ke kakinya yang menginjak tanganku, membuatku seketika itu juga rebah lagi. "K-kakak..." Aku menggigit bibirku menahan sakit.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu berdiri?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Kau cuma budak. Kalau bahkan tidak kuperintahkan untuk berjalan barang selangkah saja, kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Ungkapnya.

"Kurang ajar!" Ling Guang mengepalkan tinjunya. Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Cao Pi, sepertinya ia siap membacakan kutukan dari mulutnya yang terkatup. "Feng, jangan suruh aku bersabar lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Kemudian kedua tangannya dilipatkan ke depan dahinya, dengan sepasang telunjuk mengarah ke atas melebihi kepalanya, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya mulai melantunkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas terdengar di telingaku.

Apapun itu, aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Dengan susah payah kugerakkan tanganku yang bebas, menarik ujung bajunya sampai dia menyadarinya. Roh pelindung itu berhenti untuk menatapku, bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengganggunya, lagi dan lagi. Kali ini aku hanya bisa menutup mata sambil mengatur nafasku. Memang tidak ada erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutku, tetapi aku yakin Ling Guang bisa melihat wajahku yang jelas terlukiskan kesakitan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku dengan mulutku sedikit terbuka, menghembuskan dan menarik nafas perlahan dengan harapan rasa sakit itu akan berkurang, terutama saat Cao Pi menginjaknya sambil menekan-nekannya dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Ling Guang..." Kataku setengah berbisik, berharap suaraku tidak terdengar oleh Cao Pi. Untunglah dia tidak mendengarnya, sepertinya perkataan ini tidak kuucapkan secara verbal melainkan melalui perasaan saja. "Tidakkah kau melihat aku sudah kesakitan begini? Tolong jangan menambah kesakitanku lagi..."

Tentu saja dia kaget mendengar perkataan itu, dan langsung membantah, sesuai dugaanku. "Feng! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu! Aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada manusia angkuh ini, sekaligus menghentikan kesakitanmu!" Serunya seperti berusaha menyadarkanku.

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. "Hentikan itu..." Desahku. "Biarkan saja dia melakukan ini."

Sepatah kata itu membuat Ling Guang bungkam. Kemudian ia mendengar perkataan Cao Pi lagi. "Kau memang budak yang baik, Li." Cao Pi menyeringai. "Kau patuh sekali. Tidak melawan dan mengatakan apapun untuk membela dirimu. Kau bebas kuperlakukan seperti apapun, bukan?" Tanyanya. Saat merasakan keheningan yang panjang itu, aku tahu Cao Pi sedang menunggu jawabanku, jadi aku pun hanya melakukan apa yang dia harapkan. Mengangguk. "Kau tidak akan menolak bahkan jika kusuruh bertelanjang di depan orang banyak, memakan bangkai hewan, atau bahkan mengelilingi kota Luo Yang ini sambil merangkak, bukan?"

Kedua tangan Ling Guang menggenggam lengan atasku kuat-kuat, entah memberiku kekuatan atau menahan marah. "Feng," Katanya. "Kenapa kau bisa sabar seperti itu?" Tanyanya penuh keheranan, juga kekesalan.

Sesudah itu, barulah Cao Pi melepaskan kakinya dari atas tanganku. Aku menarik nafas lega, tetapi masih tidak berani bergerak. Kesempatan itu digunakan Cao Pi untuk mencengkram lengan atasku, kemudian menarikku agar segera bangkit berdiri. Aku hanya bisa menurut saja.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sesuatu di luar." Katanya dengan suara yang misterius dan licik, menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. "Ayo, kau pasti senang melihatnya."

Meski aku ingin berkata 'tidak', Cao Pi sudah menarikku keluar dari tempat itu. Ling Guang dengan setia tetap berjalan di belakangku, menyaksikan lagi apa yang akan kualami dengan Cao Pi masih bersamaku. Kamu keluar dari ruangan itu, untuk kemudian disambut beberapa orang tentara yang membungkuk.

"Nah, Li." Cao Pi menoleh kepadaku. "Apa kau kenal orang itu?"

Sepasukan prajurit itu kemudian sepert membuka jalan, kemudian melemparkan seseorang tepat ke depanku. Dalam kegelapan ini aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi aku tahu pasti dalam keadaan apa orang itu sekarang. Aku sampai ngeri melihatnya. Kelihatan sekali orang ini baru dipukuli dan disiksa habis-habisan, membuatku langsung berlutut membiarkan orang itu bersandar pada tubuhku. Bibirku masih kelu, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Orang ini bersalah, Li." Cao Pi berjalan kedepanku, kemudian melemparkan sesuatu tepat ke wajahku. "Barang itu ditemukan ada padanya. Dialah yang _mencuri_nya. Jadi, terpaksa dia harus kuhukum untuk menebus kesalahannya."

Benda yang ia lemparkan padaku terbuat dari selembar kain. Kain sutra berwarna putih yang halus dengan sulaman benang emas di atasnya. Segeralah aku tahu benda apa itu! Itu adalah pakaianku yang beberapa hari lalu kupakaikan pada seorang prajurit, sebagai tanda aku memaafkannya. Jadi, orang ini adalah...

"K-kau..." Kain itu terlepas dari tanganku, kemudian segera kuangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh darah dan keringat. Tidak... tidak mungkin... rupanya firasat burukku memang tepat. Orang itu adalah prajurit yang beberapa hari lalu kutemui. "K-kenapa?" Bibirku bergetar, mataku menatap penuh ketakutan. "Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanyaku hampir berseru.

"Y-yang Mulia..." Saat mendengar suara orang itu yang terbata-bata, tangisku pecah saat itu juga, sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. "M-maaf... belum sempat aku membalas kebaikanmu... sekarang aku sudah membuatmu sedih lagi..." Kedua tangannya berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan meletakkannya di atas bahuku. Aku yakin kini prajurit tak bernama itu tahu bagaimana derasnya airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Dengan sebuah gerakan yang langsung, tetapi lembut, kurangkul prajurit itu. Dari balik bahunya aku melihat Cao Pi yang masih menyaksikannya dengan wajah tertarik, seolah melihat wajahku yang penuh airmata itu adalah sebuah pertunjukan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Akhirnya, menyalahi aturannya dengan dia sebagai tuan dan aku budaknya, aku berseru padanya. "Kakak!" Mataku menatapnya. Ada kemarahan, kekecewaan, sakit hati, tetapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu. "Kakak selama ini memperlakukanku semau kakak, dan aku menerimanya, apapun itu! Kenapa kakak masih belum puas juga melukai orang lain?"

"Karena aku baru sadar sesuatu, Cao Li." Jawabnya santai sekali, dengan seringai itu masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan menderita kan kalau hanya kau yang kusakiti? Kurasa kau akan lebih menderita kalau melihat orang yang kau sayangi kusakiti."

Perkataan itu mengerikan sekali, dan tetapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Itu kenyataan. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku sampai merasa sakit begini melihat prajurit yang namanya saja aku tidak tahu terluka parah atas perintah Cao Pi menyiksanya. Tetapi, apapun itu, aku tidak ingin menanggapinya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada menjawabnya, yaitu menolong orang ini.

"Cepat! Kau harus segera kembali pada tabib!" Kataku panik sambil berusaha membantunya berdiri.

Hampir tepat sebelum kakiku menegak dari tanah, aku mendengar jentikan jari Cao Pi. Pangeran Wei itu kemudian menatapku dengan matanya yang memandang rendah itu. "Tidak bisa, Li." Saat itulah aku melihat Sima Yi menjulurkan tangannya ke arah prajurit yang membelakanginya itu.

"J-jangan! Sima Yi!"

Terlambat.

Sebelum aku bisa menariknya, Sima Yi sudah melepaskan senjatanya terlebih dahulu, dan langsung dengan telak bersarang ke tubuh prajurit itu. Mendekati ajalnya, ia mengerang kesakitan, dan kali ini jatuh dengan kedua tanganku menangkap tubuhnya.

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Kenapa? Kenapa Cao Pi melakukannya saat tahu bahwa orang ini sudah kumaafkan dari kesalahannya dahulu? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan nafasku berhenti di tengah-tengah saat melihatnya. Hanya airmataku yang tetap dengan bebasnya mengalir.

"P-pangeran... Cao Li..."

Aku menatap prajurit itu, berseru dalam kefrustasianku. "Kau jangan bicara lagi!" Tanganku menggenggam kedua lengannya erat-erat. Aku panik, tetapi tidak hanya panik. Sudah tidak bisa kugambarkan lagi bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Rasa serangan Sima Yi itu bukan hanya sampai pada tubuh orang itu, bahkan sampai pada hatiku juga, menghancurkannya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi.

"P-pangeran..." Kali ini dia berbicara dengan suara yang lebih pelan, bukan hanya karena kekuatannya yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari tubuhnya, tetapi juga tahu apa yang dia sampaikan tidak boleh didengar siapapun. "A-aku senang... Pangeran... A-ku... mati... dengan melihat... Feng..." Saat tangannya meluncur turun dari tanganku, ia mengucapkan sesuatu, kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum menutup mata. "Kumohon... aku ingin melihat... kedamaian..."

Aku tahu, waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Jadi, daripada memaksanya untuk diam dan melakukan usaha sia-sia untuk membuatnya tetap hidup, aku hanya menutup mataku, membiarkan airmataku mengalir sampai jatuh ke tubuhnya juga. Aku mengangguk perlahan, kemudian berkata dengan suara lembut, berharap dalam sebaris pendek kalimat itu aku dapat mengabulkan permintaannya. Dia tahu benar aku ini Phoenix, dan Phoenix merupakan simbol kedamaian, dan memang itulah adanya. Mungkin karena itulah, dia memintaku hal itu.

"Pergilah..." Suaraku keluar seperti desiran angin malam. "... pergilah dalam damai..."

Prajurit ini sepertinya sudah menjalani hidup bertahun-tahun dalam peperangan, melihat darah, pembunuhan, tangisan dan kematian dimana-mana. Di akhir semua itu, sudah seharusnya dia mengakhirinya tanpa semua itu lagi. Matanya tertutup, aku yakin dia tidak akan melihat perang seperti masa ini lagi. Aku harusnya senang, dia tidak perlu menderita lagi, bukan?

Tetapi saat tubuh yang kaku itu terlepas seluruhnya dariku, dan dua orang prajurit lain menyeretnya untuk dibawa ke tempat lain yang aku juga tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku menangis, tetapi toh tidak ada perkataan apapun keluar dari mulutku. Satu hal yang aku syukuri adalah dia tidak perlu berada di tempat seperti ini lagi. Tidak perlu mengalami hal-hal sepertiku. Aku hanya diam, berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini memang yang terbaik untuknya, meski aku tidak terima dengan kematianya.

"Untuk apa kau menangis?" Cao Pi menghampiriku, kemudian dengan kasarnya menggenggam daguku dan memaksaku menatapnya. Tetapi aku menolak. Mataku yang basah masih tertuju pada lantai batu itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan posisiku saat ini yang masih berlutut, sementara dia berdiri, aku terpaksa menengadahkan kepalaku tinggi-tinggi, membuat leherku sakit. Saat cengkramannya menguat, aku tetap tidak menatapnya, malah menutup mataku sama sekali.

Inilah yang membuatnya bebas menyerangku lagi. Tinju darinya melayang mengenai pipiku, membuatku terjatuh ke samping tetapi dengan dua tanganku sempat menyangga tubuhku. Aku tidak berusaha menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku, dan dia kelihatan puas melihatnya.

"Kau lemah."

Itu kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Kepalaku semakin tertunduk. "Orang-orang yang kau kasihi terlalu banyak, dan mereka semua adalah kelemahanmu." Tutur Cao Pi, entah perasaan apa yang tersirat di dalamnya. "Di tempat ini, meski tempat ini adalah tempat penderitaanmu, banyak orang yang kau kasihi, bukan? Yangmei, prajurit-prajurit itu, ayah, serta kedua jendral Xiahou itu. Itulah alasannya kenapa kau lemah, aku bisa memperlakukanmu semauku. Kau tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita, tetapi membuka dirimu lebar-lebar untukku dapat menyiksamu semauku."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bicara?"

Pelahan kepalaku menoleh, mataku yang sendu menatapnya sekilas. Perkataan itu berarti ia ingin aku bicara, jadi aku melakukannya. "Kau benar, Cao Pi... kakak..." Kataku dengan suara parau. "Aku bersedia kau perlakukan seburuk apapun, tetapi tolong jangan sakiti mereka. Biar aku saja yang menjadi pelampiasanmu."

"Bahkan kalau mereka..." Cao Pi bertanya lagi. "...Tidak membalas kebaikanmu itu?"

Sekali lagi aku menoleh. "Maksud kakak...?"

Sebelum aku bisa melihatnya, Cao Pi sudah berbalik dulu. "Kau tahu siapa maksudku." Jawabnya dengan suara licik. "Dia benar-benar bodoh. Hanya dengan sebuah kebohongan dariku, dia langsung percaya. Bahkan aku yakin dia sekarang mulai meragukan cintamu padanya, Li."

Mataku melebar, tetapi sebelum berkata apapun, Cao Pi serta seluruh rombongannya sudah pergi, meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Aku tidak perlu diberitahu tentang hal itu olehnya. Aku sudah tahu itu, bahkan lebih tahu darinya. "Meimei..."

Barulah aku sadar ada seseorang yang tidak kusadari keberadaanya sejak tadi. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Ling Guang yang tatapan kosongnya tertuju padaku. Wajahnya seperti orang yang putus asa, tidak punya harapan sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu sampai dia sendiri yang pada akhirnya datang padaku. Dia membantuku berdiri, kemudian kami berjalan ke dalam ruangan Istana Kunning.

Tengah berjalan, dia bertanya. "Kenapa, Feng?"

Aku menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. "Kau melakukan sesuatu... sampai sebesar itu..." Kata-katanya terputus sampai di sana. Dia menghela nafas panjang, berusaha melupakan hal itu dan mengubah arah pembicaraannya. "Dan perkataannya, manusia angkuh itu, tentang Huang adalah benar."

"Aku merasakan T'an Mo datang kepada Huang, kemudian mencekokinya berbagai macam kebohongan. Dan Huang, sepertinya memang dia sedang mulai meragukan cintamu, dan memilih manusia itu." Tuturnya. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Feng?"

Hanya sebuah gelengan kepalaku membuatnya diam. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, begitu juga denganmu." Kataku. "Aku sudah berjanji dari awal aku tidak akan mengekangnya. Dia bebas memilih, selama pilihan itu membuatnya bahagia."

"Kau kira membuangmu untuk memilih Cao Pi itu akan membuatnya bahagia?"

"Untuk saat ini, iya." Kataku. Kemudian suaraku menjadi seperti desahan saja. "Meski aku berharap dia tidak melakukan itu walau hanya sedetikpun..." Kemudian aku menggeleng.

"Awalnya mungkin membuatnya senang. Tetapi kalau pada akhirnya, pilihan itu membuatnya..." Ling Guang menatap ke arah lain, mungkin tidak bisa lagi melihat tatapan mataku yang menusuk itu. Bukan menusuk karena marah atau jengkel, tetapi karena perasaan terluka yang pasti akan membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Ia melanjutkan kata-kata terakhir dengan bisikan. "...menderita?"

Aku tersenyum sedih. "Saat itulah, aku akan memanggilnya kembali." Jawabku, sama pelannya dengan suaranya. "Kalau bisa, sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, aku sudah menolongnya dahulu."

Akhirnya kami sampai di dalam, dan sudah saatnya bagi Ling Guang untuk pergi. Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan itu, mendekati patung yang berdiri di tengah. Aku melihat dari jauh sementara ia perlahan mulai menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Feng," Dia memanggilku untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti kemurahan hatimu..."

* * *

**BENTAR! BENTAR! ADA HAL PENTING!**  
Gini... setelah saya baca cerita saya berulang-ulang, plus baca beberapa review, saya kok ngerasa kalo emang Lu Xun disini saya bikin terlalu baik, ya... ==a Wewww... tuh bukan karena saya mau menjadikan Lu Xun seorang CANON-SUE! Mana mungkin saya menjadikan seorang chara favorit saya jadi CANON-SUE? Ehm... maksud saya mau bikin Lu Xun jadi orang yang baik banget disini tuh soalnya saya pengen menyampaikan satu pesan moral...:  
Gini, saya sering liat di film-film (mau anime, mau film mandarin, mau superhero barat, dsb...) ato mungkin cerita ama novel, kok rasanya diantara semua ini sangat banyak yang mengajarkan balas dendam... (nggak semua, sodara... saya mengerti emang nggak semua). Cuma sebagian kecil yang mengajari tentang memaafkan.  
Ehm, ini sih idenya bermula pas saya nonton IronMan. Trus kan di endingnya si IronMan ama temennya (lupa siapa) membunuh musuhnya (yang gondrong itu loh...) Nah, saya awalnya ngerasa tuh film keren abizzz... Cuma sesudah itu saya dikasih tahu seorang pembimbing... film itu tuh emang keren. Tapi mengajarkan apa? Apa bener orang jahat harus dimusnahkan? Apa nggak lebih baik kalau mereka dimaafkan dan diberi kesempatan untuk berubah? Nah, dari sanalah saya jadinya mengubah dan menambahi beberapa bagian di trilogi 2 ini untuk mengajarkan moral itu...  
Saya sih harapannya... supaya sodara yang baca cerita ini bisa dapet pesan moral ini. Bukannya saya mau menjadikan Lu Xun chara yang buuuuaaaaaiiiiiikkkkk... banget, apalagi menyiksa! (meski itu juga alasan yang kesekian *dinuklir*), tapi ya alasan utamanya buat itu. (Dan kebetulan kan Lu Xun tampangnya kayak orang baik... jadi sekalian aja dibaik-baikkin... XDDDD)  
Sekian!

BTW, kalo sodara perhatikan, bagian awal Yangmei bilang Cao Pi tuh 'Buaya Darat'. Yups... lagu yang paling ngilani dan njijiki yang dinyanyikan ama Ratu yang 'lelaki buaya darat... Busyet! Aku tertipu lagi...' XDDDD *dinuklir semua fans Ratu*

DAAAANNNNN... ada pesan dari seorang readers buat Cao Pi ama Sima Yi... Bertobatlah! Kiamat udah dekat! *dinuklir*

Update hari Kamis! ^^ Seperti biasa... ^^

Next Chap: _The Pain to Love_ (MATEEEE AKUUUUU! JUDUL CHEESY APA LAGEEEE INI?)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- BONUS! CHEAP SPOKEN SECTION! Kagak perlu dibaca kalo kagak niat...**-

Yahhh... entah kenapa akhir2 ini saya dan adek saya jadi SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT tertarik ama psikologi (walaupun nggak ada diantara kami yang masuk psikologi nantinya... saya udah masuk arsitektur dan adek saya ntar mau masuk informatika...) Yahhh... di kesempatan kali ini, saya pengen menjelaskan tentang sifat2nya... para Guardian Beast! (tepatnya, mari kita menyaksikan bersama 'kehidupan' para Guardian Beasr yang luarnya keren padahal dalemnya cacad abizzz...) Jadi, bagi yang tertarik ama para GB, silahkan baca... ^^ (nasib seorang mahasiswa baru dan calon mahasiswa baru yang nyadar bahwa mereka rada salah jurusan...)

Note: BTW, bagi yang belum pernah liat nih wujud Guardian Beast, silahkan add saya di FB, trus silahkan liat-liat album saya yang judulnya 'MIKIR OPO'. Disana ada lengkap gambarnya para 4 Guardian Beast... ^^

Ada yang tahu 4 tempraments? Itu loh... yang Sanguin, Melankolis, Koleris, ama Plegmatis? (keterlaluan banget kalo nggak tahu... ==a) Kayaknya udah kelihatan sangat jelas kalo **Jian Bing (AKA Bai Hu)** tuh **Sanguine (cheerful)**, **Ling Guang (AKA Zhu Que) **tuh **Melankolis (somber)**, **Zhi Ming (AKA Xuan Wu)** tuh **Koleris (leader)**, dan **Meng Zhang (AKA Qing Long)** tuh **Plegmatis (peaceful)**... Sudah jelas banget yang ini... kalo nggak tahu, wah payah banget... ==a Nah, kalo mau spesifiknya, berdasarkan Keirsey Temprament Sorter (test yang menjelaskan tentang 16 peranan manusia berdasarkan sifat), ini hasilnya  
- Jian Bing AKA Bai Hu: PERFORMER, orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Prinsip hidupnya adalah 'Don't worry, be happy' dan kesukaannya adalah PESTA! (model2 orang kayak gini cocok sohiban ama Yangmei... XDDD)  
- Ling Guang AKA Zhu Que: PROVIDER, orang yang SANGAT peduli ama orang lain sampe berlebihan. Omongan yang biasa diucapkan adalah 'What can I do for you?' dan suka membantu orang laen (nggak heran di chap ini dia care BANGET ama Lu Xun... XDDD)_  
(Nah... 2 Guardian Beast ini belum mampang... tapi saya jelaskan juga, deh...)_  
- Zhi Ming AKA Xuan Wu: COUNCELOR, orang yang bisa tahu pikiran orang lain BAHKAN sebelum orang itu nyadar. Seorang leader, tapi yang dibalik layar, bukan yang mampang... (Ohhh... ntar liat aja gimana GB satu ini 'berhadapan' ama Lu Xun...). Oh... BTW, bagi readers yang mau minta tanda tangannya, silahkan... XDDDD  
- Meng Zhang AKA Qing Long: ARCHITECT (eh, architect disini bukan arsitek yang bangun rumah itu!). Orang yang ruarrr biasa jenius. Problem solver tingkat tinggi. Cuek sih, tapi mungkin itu gara2 dia pinter... Denger2 Albert Einstein adalah tipe orang ini... (Ehm, tapi kalo GB satu ini pinter dalam hal apa? XDDDD)

**Case 1: Let's take a closer look... Napa kok urutan kemunculannya urutannya dimulai dari Jian Bing, Ling Guang, Zhi Ming, dan terakhir baru Meng Zhang...**  
_(Di ruang tunggu, terdapat 3 orang yang lagi duduk2. Mari kita perkenalkan! Yang pertama adalah Ling Guang, kemudian Zhi Ming, dan terakhir adalah saya, si Pyro!)_  
Pyro: Eh, temen2 kalian mana?  
Zhi Ming: Mungkin ada urusan.  
Ling Guang: APA? MEREKA UDAH TELAT 2 MENIT! INI TIDAK BISA DITOLERANSI! Bentar... jangan-jangan... MEREKA KECELAKAAN!  
_(Tiba-tiba Meng Zhang masuk dengan gaya slonong boy-nya TANPA MENYAPA, terus duduk di kursi sambil baca buku fisika yang dipinjemin Pyro)_  
Ling Guang: Meng Zhang! AKHIRNYA KAMU DATANG JUGA! Aku kira kamu kecelakaan...! Kok bisa telat sih? Blah... blah... blah...  
Zhi Ming: Saya rasa Meng Zhang tidak mungkin kecelakaan karena dia kemari dengan terbang, bukan naik mobil.  
Pyro: (dalam hati) _tapi emang nggak ada kan GB yang naek mobil?_ XDDD  
Meng Zhang: (cuek)...  
Ling Guang: Tapi... tapi... JIAN BING BELUM DATENG!  
_(2 jam kemudian...)_  
Ling Guang: JIAN BING! JIAN BING! Napa dia belum dateng juga! Biar aku cari! (lari ke arah pintu)  
Pyro: Udah, deh! Ntar juga dateng sendiri!  
(belum sampe si Ling Guang buka pintu, pintunya udah dibuka ama Jian Bing dulu)  
Jian Bing: (dengan heboh) HALO DUNIAAAA! Ada pesta disini? Sori aku telat! Soalnya tadi aku ke pesta!  
Ling Guang: (dengan lebay) JIAN BING! Kok telat lama BANGEEEETTTT! Aku kira kamu kecelakaan!  
Zhi Ming: (dengan sopan) Ling Guang, anda kuatir seperti seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang pulang malam.  
Meng Zhang: (dengan sarkastik) ... atau tepatnya seorang istri yang khawatir suaminya bakal selingkuh...  
Ling Guang: Kurang ajar! Sial kamu, Meng Zhang!  
Pyro: Udah! Udah! Mari kita mulai manggungnya! Jadi urutan pertama adalah...  
Jian Bing: Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebenarnya aku masih ada pesta habis ini... Jadi boleh nggak aku duluan?  
Pyro: Ummm... wokey, deh... Yang lain mau urutan keberapa?  
Ling Guang: Hah? Kenapa justru Jian Bing yang dateng paling terlambat malah manggung duluan? NGGAK ADIL! Pokoknya habis Jian Bing, aku yang maju!  
Zhi Ming: Asal sesuai dengan aturan, saya kapan saja siap...  
Meng Zhang: (Nggak jawab karena keasyikan baca)  
Pyro: Nggg... kalau gitu urutan majunya Jian Bing, Ling Guang, Zhi Ming, baru Meng Zhang...

**Case 2: Terus... Gimana sih reaksi mereka pas dikasih tahu sifat mereka ternyata gimana?**  
-Jian Bing: Sip! Sip! Sip! Aku emang suka pesta! Aku selalu ceria! Lalalala... (Nyanyi)  
-Ling Guang: Apa? Apa maksudmu aku seorang MELANKOLIS? Dan apa maksudnya aku PROVIDER? AKU LEBAY? MANA MUNGKIN? AKU NGGAK MUNGKIN LEBAY! NGGAK BISA! (padahal gayanya sangat lebay...)  
- Zhi Ming: Ini memang sesuai dengan kenyataan yang berlaku. Sudah seharusnya saya mengintrospeksi diri. (Dengan nada berwibawa gemana getu...)  
- Meng Zhang: (Dilihat pun nggak! Apalagi didengarkan! Masih sibuk baca buku fisikanya Pyro...)

**Case 3: Nah, kalo 4 GB itu punya sifat yang bermacam-macam, bagaimana dengan si Lu Xun? Kalo Lu Xun tuh, setelah aku ama adekku cari-cari, di cerita ini kayaknya sifatnya jadi "_Supine_", ini termasuk sifat baru dari pengembangan 4 tempraments yang ketambahan satu. Pada intinya, Supine itu... (nggak bisa menjelaskan) ya kayak Lu Xun itu... (kehabisan kata2... yah, silahkan cari di Wikipedia aja...) NAH! PERTANYAANNYA SEKARANG ADALAH... BAGAIMANA KALO LU XUN KITA MASUKKAN KE GEROMBOLAN GUARDIAN BEAST INI? (dengan asumsi mereka baru aja kenalan)  
**Lu Xun: (ketok pintu dan masuk perlahan) Permisi...  
Jian Bing: (tanpa basa-basi langsung meluk Lu Xun) WUAAAHHHH! Imutnya! Imutnya! Namamu siapa?  
Ling Guang: (narik Jian Bing) Woi! Jangan kasar-kasar sama orang lain donk! (ngomong ke Lu Xun) Kamu nggak apa, kan? Nggak luka, kan?  
Lu Xun: Nggg... Nggak, kok... Makasih...  
Zhi Ming: (mendehem) Ehm, maafkan tindakan kami yang kurang berkenan. Perkenalkan, ini Jian Bing dan Ling Guang, sementara yang duduk jauh sendiri di sana namanya Meng Zhang. Saya sendiri bernama Zhi Ming. Boleh kami tahu siapa nama anda? (Dengan gaya berwibawa)  
Lu Xun: Namaku Lu Xun...  
Jian Bing: Wuah! Namamu juga lucu! Boleh aku panggil Xunie aja? (meluk Lu Xun lagi ampe Lu Xun hampir jatoh)  
Ling Guang: Jian Bing! Udah dibilang jangan kasar sama orang laen! (Bantu Lu Xun berdiri) Eh? Kamu nggak apa, kan? Nggak sakit kan? Mau obat? Mau perban? Mau tensoplas? Keluar darah, nggak?  
Lu Xun: (Sweet smile) Nggak perlu... Makasih... (tiba-tiba tertarik ngelihat buku fisika yang dibaca Meng Zhang, dan langsung jalan ke sana dan duduk di sofa di sebelah Meng Zhang)  
Meng Zhang: (tahu kalo Lu Xun ada di sana, tapi tetep cuek)  
Lu Xun: (mulai merasa dicuekin)  
Jian Bing dan Ling Guang: (memperhatikan dengan tertarik sementara Zhi Ming udah siap-siap menjitak dua orang itu)  
Lu Xun: Permisi... aku sambil ikutan baca, ya? (ngintip buku yang dibaca Meng Zhang)  
Meng Zhang: Nggak (menjauh dari Lu Xun, padahal sebenarnya dia lagi ngerjain Lu Xun)  
Lu Xun: Lho... Ta-tapi... (Duduk manis sambil menggembungkan pipi)  
Jian Bing: ASTAGA! IMUTNYA KAMU LU XUN!  
Ling Guang: MENG ZHANG! JAHAT BANGET KAMU! PINJEMIN BUKUNYA KE LU XUN!  
Meng Zhang: (mulai Be Te abizzz) Ya udah... Tapi ambilkan aku minum dulu! Baru aku pinjemin! (ngasih perintah)  
Jian Bing: Dasar Meng Zhang nggak tahu diri! Udah, Lu Xun! Main sama aku aja!  
Ling Guang: APA? Kamu perintah-perintah ke seorang tamu? MIKIR OPO?  
Lu Xun: Ahhh... ohhh... Ummm... nggak apa, deh... iya, aku ambilkan... (pergi ke dapur buat ngambil air)  
Jian Bing: Wuaaahhh... imutnya Lu Xun...  
_(A/N: Inilah kenapa kok di trilogi 1, ada sebuah chap yang menceritakan Jian Bing langsung meluk Lu Xun yang waktu itu berwujud kucing pas Yangmei nunjukin...)_

**Case 4: Dalam waktu 5 menit, Lu Xun akan datang mengunjungi 4 teman baeknya ini! Nah, berhubung 4 orang ini tahu Lu Xun suka minum teh, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, sewajarnya mereka nyiapin teh, kan? Nah, gimana kalo ternyata poci teh mereka tinggal setengah isinya?**  
- Jian Bing: (nggak bisa ditemui karena ternyata dia lagi pergi ngajak Lu Xun ke pesta sekarang...)  
- Ling Guang: APA? Maksudmu TEHNYA TINGGAL SETENGAH? CEPAT! CEPAT! CEPAT! SESEORANG TOLONG ISI POCINYA! GIMANA MUNGKIN LU XUN DATENG DAN NGGAK DISAMBUT DENGAN BAIK?  
- Zhi Ming: Hmph, ini pasti karena Jian Bing menggunakan teh ini untuk menyiram tanaman...  
- Meng Zhang: (masih asyik dengan bukunya) Enak aja... isi aja sendiri...  
_(Pas Lu Xun dateng...)_  
- Lu Xun: Hah? Kenapa semua sampai repot? Aku isi sendiri aja... Maaf... maaf... saya sudah merepotkan...

Ternyata **Supine** tuh di deskrpisikan sebagai: '"the serving temperament," because the Supine "feels" that their only value is to serve others with absolute loyalty _(A/N: WUAH! EXTREME!)_. Supines like and need people; however, they have a fear of rejection _(A/N: Lumayan... tapi nggak terlalu juga)_. Supines have a desire to serve, liking people, and having an inborn gentle spirit _(A/N: Ohhh... tepat sekaleee)_. Their weaknesses include expecting others to read their mind (indirect behavior), harboring anger as "hurt feelings," _(A/N: WAOW! HURT FEELING! Lu Xun banget, tuh! Mana lagi Lu Xun juga nggak bisa 'ngamuk' XD)_ feelings of powerlessness and at the mercy of others. _(A/N: Hmmm... emang agak Lu Xun juga, sih...)_'

Dan karena itulah... di FFku ini Lu Xun jadi seorang chara yang SANGAT OOC... ==a

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entah kenapa saya tambahin section ini... XDDDDD Wewww... saya jadi banyak omong... XDDDD (itu kayaknya udah dari dulu, deh... XDDDDDD) saya sepenuhnya sadar kok kalo saya jadi banyak omong banget di chap ini... udah chapnya panjang, omongannya juga banyak... ==a

Thnx for reading! ^^ Review, ppl?


	10. The Pain to Love

Okay... no cheap talk for now... Happy reading!

(BTW, maaf... karena cepet2, chap ini nggak sempat aku edit...)

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Sejak kedatangan Cao Pi di kamar ayah yang sangat tiba-tiba itu, baik aku dan ayah tahu untuk tidak menyalahi kemauannya. Meskipun masih tersimpan rasa penasaran, aku berusaha memendamnya karena tahu, sewaktu-waktu Cao Pi bisa menangkap basah aku. Sama juga halnya dengan Ling Guang. Bukan hanya aku tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Pangeran Wei yang kupanggil 'kakak' itu, tetapi aku juga tidak mau kalau sampai Ling Guang mencelakakan Cao Pi saat melihat apa yang ia perbuat padaku. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin sampai jatuh korban lagi. Entah berapa hari aku menangisi kematian prajurit itu.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu berlalu. Dan rupanya, akhirnya hari ini datang juga padaku. Pagi-pagi benar Cao Pi sudah berangkat, katanya untuk mengunjungi Kaisar Xian. Kalau dia sudah pergi, berarti aku bebas bertemu dengan ayah.

Dengan langkah secepat mungkin, tidak inginn menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetikpun, aku beranjak ke kamar ayah. Tentu saja sesudah memastikan pada Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan apakah ayah sudah bangun atau belum. Mereka berkata sudah, jadi aku langsung mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat pagi, ayah." Aku tersenyum, mendekati ranjang ayah dan kemudian berlutut lagi di sebelahnya.

Ayah juga tersenyum melihatku. "Lu Xun, kau sudah lama tidak kemari."

"Maafkan aku, ayah." Jawabku. "Aku takut kakak pertama akan marah lagi, hingga menyebabkan kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan ayah seperti kapan hari."

Ayah menggeleng pelan sebelum menghela nafas. "Kejadian itu sungguh membuatku sedih. Tapi kau pasti lebih merasakannya, bukan?" Tanyanya, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Tapi setidaknya aku tahu, berarti kau memang Phoenix itu. Benar yang dikatakan teks kuno tulisan para leluhur."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarnya. "Maaf, selama ini aku tidak berani menunjukkannya pada ayah." Bisikku pelan, kemudian segera mengubah topik pembicaraan sebelum kami terbenam dalam keheningan masing-masing. "Ayah, aku membawa lanjutan dari surat Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu. Bisakah ayah membimbingku membacanya kalau ada hal yang tidak kumengerti?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, ayah mengangguk. Jadi aku mulai membaca lanjutannya.

_Empat bulan sesudah kekalahanku di Guang Zong, tepat sembilan bulan sesudah kepergian Lu Yu dari rumah anaknya, pasukan Sorban Kuning menyerang Wu di perbatasan, tepatnya di kota Wujun. Beginilah yang kudengar sesudah aku bertemu dengan mereka._

_Saat istri Lu Jun sudah hamil besar dan akan melahirkan, kabar bahwa pasukan Sorban Kuning akan menyerang sudah terdengar. Maka dari itu, segeralah penduduk kota Wujun diperintah untuk lari ke tempat lain guna menyelamatkan diri dari pasukan Sorban Kuning. Lu Jun dan istrinya segera menyingkir. Lu Jun tahu istrinya sebentar lagi akan melahirkan sehingga mencari tempat yang tidak jauh tetapi aman untuk mereka._

_Sampailah keduanya di sebuah kota bernama Yu Yao, kota yang terletak di sebelah paling timur dataran China. Tetapi rupanya tempat itu adalah tempat perkumpulan pada Gaibang bermarkas, sehingga mereka harus bermalam di sebuah kediaman Gaibang._

_Pada malam itu juga, istri Lu Jun melahirkan anaknya._

Jadi... itulah alasan bagaimana ayah mengatakan aku bukan berasal dari Wujun, dan dengan kata lain mengatakan bahwa teks itu benar. Tetapi, sesungguhnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung. Lalu kenapa kalau aku lahir di Yu Yao dan bukan di Wujun? Memangnya akan ada perubahan kalau aku lahir di Wujun?

Akhirnya, dengan mengerutkan dahi aku menengadah, menatap ayah dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ayah, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ayah membalas dengan anggukan. "Aku hanya penasaran, memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak lahir di Yu Yao? Apa hal itu terjadi cuma supaya perkataan para leluhur itu benar?" Tanyaku.

Mendengarnya, ayah hanya hening sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangkat tirai jendela, membuat cahaya matahari pagi masuk membuat mataku silau. Baru sesudah itu ia menjawabku. "Tidak tahu kah kau, Lu Xun, bahwa Feng melambangkan matahari?" Tanyanya. Mataku melebar, bukan karena terkejut akan itu tetapi tidak menangkap maksudnya. "Matahari terbit dari sebelah timur, bukan? Kurasa itu adalah pertanda bahwa kau pun akan lahir di kota sebelah timur, tempat matahari terbit."

"Oh..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

_Malam itu juga, para Gaibang-gaibang, adalah orang yang pertama melihat Phoenix. Teringatlah aku pada tulisan itu, yang mengatakan bahwa orang pertama yang menemukannya adalah para Gaibang. Mereka yang melihat anak itu sangat bergembira, kemudian berseru. "Kita ini orang-orang yang tersingkir, tetapi kita melihat yang telah dinantikan datang! Orang-orang akan melihat dan iri pada kita!"_

_Kemudian datanglah empat orang masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Seorang berbaju putih, mengenakan pakaian seperti petualang. Seorang lain berbaju biru, jubahnya panjang seperti pakaian orang bijak. Yang lain mengenakan pakaian sutra merah yang terlihat indah dan mahal layaknya bangsawan. Yang terakhir mengenakan baju perang berwarna hitam mengkilat seperti seorang jendral._

_Mereka memberi salam pada kedua orangtua anak itu. Kata mereka, "Matahari terbit di sebelah timur. Cahaya akan terpancar dari tempat ini. Berjalanlah di bawah terang, sebelum matahari terbenam di ufuk barat." Dan kebingunganlah Lu Jun serta istrinya beserta para Gaibang itu, sebab mereka tidak mengenal keempatnya serta apa yang mereka ucapkan._

_Sesudah mengatakan itu, mereka pergi dan tidak pernah kelihatan lagi. Sesudah itu, Lu Jun dan istrinya teringat akan perkataan San Zang, bahwa keempat pelindung, Si Xiang, akan melihat anak itu._

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Jadi, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan keempatnya saat aku masih bayi. Tapi aku terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya. Dan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Ling Guang rupanya bukan di tempat ini, tetapi di Yu Yao dulu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, betapa membingungkannya hal ini.

Melihat kebingunganku, ayah tertawa. "Aku yang membacanya saja sampai heran, apalagi kau yang mengalaminya!" Katanya sambil menepuk punggungku. Aku hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil saja. "Tetapi aku kaget, rupanya kau tidak tahu tentang itu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin, ayah."

Ayah diam. Ia memandangku agak lama dengan matanya yang cekung itu, baru sesudah itu berkata lagi. "Mungkin sebagai Lu Xun kau memang tidak tahu." Katanya sambil melepaskan tatapannya padaku, memandang pada jendela yang tirainya terbuka itu lagi. "Tetapi sebagai Feng, kau tahu tentang itu."

Mendengarnya, aku hanya bisa mengangkat alis karena heran. "Hah? Maksud ayah?"

Tetapi ayah menolak untuk menceritakannya. Ia hanya menggeleng. "Kau lanjutkan membaca saja. Sudah sampai bagian terakhir, kan?" Aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

_Tepat setahun sesudah kelahiran anak itu, aku __pergi ke Wujun untuk melihatnya. Sebab saat itu pasukan Sorban Kuning sudah dimusnahkan dan mereka sudah kembali ke kampung halamannya. Aku pergi dengan membawa pedang itu karena aku bermaksud akan menyerahkannya._

_Saat melihat mereka, aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Lu Yu, dan mereka berdua sangat berduka. Kemudian aku melihat anak mereka dan menatangnya. Saat itulah aku tahu, bahwa memang dialah Phoenix itu._

_Ketika aku melihat betapa masih kecilnya anak itu, aku mengurungkan niat untuk menyerahkan pedang yang harusnya menjadi miliknya itu. Dengan itu aku berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka. Tepat sesudah kejadian itu, selama dalam perjalanan aku kembali ke Jian Ye, aku menulis seluruh hal yang aku tahu padamu._

_Aku sangat bersukacita atas hal itu, dan aku menceritakannya padamu, karena aku ingin kau, rekanku yang baik hati, juga mengetahui hal itu dan dapat menyaksikan sendiri Phoenix yang kita nantikan itu. Kalau aku mati sekarang, aku tidak akan menyesal karena aku sudah sempat melihatnya dan mengabarkannya padamu. Tetapi kau, sahabatku, harus melihatnya sebelum ajal berjumpa denganmu._

Dengan paragraf terakhir itu, serangkaian surat Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu diakhiri, juga kisah tentang bagaimana aku bisa dilahirkan di Yu Yao itu adalah fakta. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya, dan barulah sekarang seluruh teka-teki itu menjadi jelas di kepalaku. Dengan ini, setidaknya satu lagi kebenaran teks para leluhur dari Dinasti Zhou itu terbukti.

Aku membereskan lembaran-lembaran itu dan merapikannya bersama tumpukan yang lainnya. Dan tentang Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu pun, sebenarnya beliau pernah melihatku. Kalau tidak salah, dalam perjalanan pulang ke Jian Ye itulah, Kaisar Sun Jian dicegat oleh Liu Biao dan Huang Zhu, yang kemudian sesudah itu menyebabkan kematiannya.

Sambil hanya bisa menghela nafas, aku menyayangkan hal itu. Sebelum mati ia sempat melihatku, tetapi cucu perempuannya sendiri yang lahir setengah tahun kemudian tidak sempat dilihatnya. Tapi, bukankah ini seperti suatu yang sudah ditetapkan sebelumnya? Seperti meninggalkan warisan terakhir, Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu menyerahkan surat ini pada ayah. Bukankah dalam baris terakhir ia mengatakan ia tidak menyesal jika harus mati sesudah itu?

Saat masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, ayah memanggilku. "Lu Xun," Aku pun menoleh. "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti benar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih ayah sudah membantuku mengerti." Ujarku sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, Lu Xun," Ayah berkata. "Akulah yang ingin bertanya padamu sesuatu."

"Apa itu, ayah?"

Ayah memandangku dengan tatapan yang seperti meluap-luap oleh emosi itu. Aku hanya bisa balik memandangnya dengan mata bertanya-tanya. "Kau adalah Feng, bukan?" Ia memulai. "Kalau begitu, dimana Huang? Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Akhirnya. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini berusaha kuhindari ditanyakan juga oleh ayah. Untuk sesaat lamanya, aku hanya terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan kalau aku dan Yangmei sudah bertunangan? Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan kalau sesudah itu anaknya sendiri mengambil Yangmei dariku dan memaksanya menjadi selirnya? Yang pada akhirnya sampai menyanderanya dan menggunakan itu sebagai ancaman bagiku supaya aku bersedia melakukan segala hal yang dia perintahkan?

Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?" Ayah bertanya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengelak, dan aku pikir memang sebaiknya aku menceritakannya. Hal ini, meskipun pahit, adalah kenyataan. Aku bercerita bukan untuk lapor pada ayah, tetapi karena dia yang bertanya. Apapun yang akan menjadi respon ayah, aku akan siap menghentikannya, kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Jadi aku memulainya. Kuceritakan bahwa pada umur delapan tahun aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Yangmei. Sampai aku tinggal bersama dengannya. Kemudian perang di Xu Chang, yang membawa kami pada kekalahan kami di He Fei. Kemudian apa yang terjadi padaku dan Yangmei sesudah itu, sampai membawa kami di tempat ini.

Benar saja, sesudah mendengarnya, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas penyesalan dan kekecewaan di wajah ayah. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Cao Pi, memang anak itu sudah keterlaluan. Kalau suatu saat dia mengalami penyakit sepertiku..." Kalimatnya menggantung sampai di situ, dan tahulah aku bahwa ayah pun sangat memperhatikan Cao Pi, bahkan mengasihaninya.

"Oh, Lu Xun..." Ayah menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. "Kumohon, tolong jangan sampai Cao Pi mengalami nasib sepertiku. Aku tidak tahu asal usul penyakitku ini, tetapi aku tahu pasti ini karena kejahatanku padamu."

Ayah sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku pun sudah tahu akan hal itu. Buktinya, saat kemarin Ling Guang akan menghukum Cao Pi seperti Zhi Ming menghukum ayah, aku langsung menghentikannya, yang aku sangat yakin membuatnya bertanya-tanya, sekaligus jengkel dengan yang dia sebut sebagai 'kelemahan'ku. Aku tidak tahu baik Ling Guang maupun Zhi Ming melakukannya karena itu adalah tugasnya, atau karena mereka dikendalikan oleh amarah mereka. Kelihatannya karena dikendalikan amarah mereka, sebab aku sendiri melarang Ling Guang melakukannya, dan mungkin Zhi Ming kalau aku bisa.

Aku mengangguk meyakinkan ayah. "Tenanglah, ayah." Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan kakak. Dan mengenai ayah..." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Ayah tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu asal penyakit ayah, dan akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk menolong ayah." Aku hanya mengatakan hal itu, meski tidak mengatakan apa yang aku tahu tentang penyakitnya.

Pintu diketuk sedikit kasar. "Masuklah."

Baru sesudah itu pintu itu terbuka, dan kulihat rupanya Jendral Xiahou Dun sedang bersoja memberi salam padaku dan ayah, baru sesudah itu ia mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. "Lu Xun, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari tempat ini." Katanya memperingatkan. "Cao Pi sebentar lagi akan sampai ke istana, dan kalau dia melihatmu di sini, kejadian seperti beberapa hari lalu tidak akan bisa dihindari lagi!"

Aku terlihat ragu, kemudian menatap ayah. Ayah hanya mengangguk perlahan. "Pergilah, Lu Xun, Aku tidak mau melihat Cao Pi menyiksamu lagi."

Akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar ayah dan menuju Aula _Yangxindian_. Dalam perjalanan, aku memandang ke kejauhan, ke arah gerbang Shen Wu yang tinggi dan terlihat jelas. Mataku menyusuri gerbang itu. Dalam suratnya Yangmei pernah berkata padaku kalau dia berada di dekat gerbang Shen Wu.

Meskipun aku tahu benar ini sangat sangat beresiko, bisa membunuhku dan Yangmei sekaligus, tetapi aku sudah tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dan sejak aku menjadi seorang Pangeran Kelima, Yangmei tidak pernah memberiku surat lagi, bahkan meskipun Zhang He datang kemari. Aku mulai berjalan melewati taman kerajaan sampai akhirnya aku sampai di tempat kediaman putri dan selir-selir berada.

Di antara puluhan kamar ini, pasti salah satunya adalah kamar Yangmei. Aku berjalan dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya, mencari tanpa bisa melihat manakah kamar yang dihuni Yangmei. Untuk menemukannya, aku hanya bisa mengandalkan instingku saja, sambil menyusup dari pohon ke pohon, tembok ke tembok, agar tidak ketahuan oleh para dayang dan kasim yang berada di sana.

Mataku berhenti di sebuah kamar, yang paling banyak dayangnya. Aku curiga, jumlah dayang itu sepertinya sangat di atas normal. Sama seperti jumlah kasim yang ada di Aula _Yangxindian_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku. Mungkin Yangmei pun diawasi oleh sebegitu banyaknya dayang.

Sekarang, sambil bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon, aku mulai menyusun rencana untuk mengusir dayang-dayang itu dan masuk ke kamar Yangmei tanpa ketahuan. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Tengah berpikir, bahuku ditepuk dari belakang. "Hai!"

Suara itu... Suara Putri Mingzhu!

Aku langsung berbalik. Rasanya jantungku akan keluar dari tulang rusukku kalau tanganku tidak terlebih dahulu kuletakkan di dadaku. Ternyata benar, Putri Mingzhu ada di sini! Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Sekarang yang ada di pikiranku bukan bagaimana caranya masuk ke kamar Yangmei lagi, tapi bagaimana caranya bisa lepas dari tuduhan Putri Mingzhu.

"T-tuan Putri..." Aku membungkuk sambil mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak. "B-bagaimana anda bisa berada di sini?"

Putri Han itu dengan seulas senyum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Apa kakakmu, Pangeran Cao Pi, tidak memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku datang berkunjung kemari untuk menemuimu?" Sebagai jawaban, aku menggeleng. "Oh, mungkin kakakmu ingin menjadikannya kejutan."

Kejutan? Oh, ini memang kejutan untukku, terutama saat aku ketahuan menyusup di tempat kediaman putri dan selir ini.

"Dan kau, Cao Li." Gantian dia yang menanyaiku. "Kenapa kau berada di sini? Pangeran Cao Pi memberitahuku kalau tempatmu ada di Aula _Yangxindian_. Apa pantas seorang Pangeran Kelima datang ke tempat para gadis, apalagi dengan menyelinap seperti maling begitu?"

Oh, betapa aku benci sebutan 'Pangeran Kelima' itu. Cao Pi saja yang mengatakan pada Putri Mingzhu bahwa aku seorang 'Pangeran Kelima', tetapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana aku diperlakukan disini. Tidak lebih dari seorang budak. Aku hanya bisa menatap ke sembarang batu yang ada di tanah berumput itu, sambil menghembuskan nafas sedikit lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Tetapi Putri Mingzhu sama sekali tidak sadar tentang itu. Dia terus mengintrograsiku. "Hmmm... apa kau ada di sini karena kau ingin bertemu dengan Selir Muda Sun?"

Wajahku terangkat, menatapnya lurus dengan penuh keterkejutan. Dari mulutku tidak keluar sepatah katapun, tetapi mataku pasti bisa mengatakan semuanya. Untuk sesaat dia hanya terdiam, kelihatan sedikit takut atas reaksiku. Tetapi kemudian ia menjadi lebih tenang, balas menatapku seolah berkata 'aku sudah tahu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku lagi'.

Dan aku tahu sesuatu, dia memang benar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Sudah seminggu ini Cao Pi seperti bukan Cao Pi yang biasa. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi rajin sekali mengunjungiku, membawakanku sekeranjang bunga, buah-buahan, gaun baru, dan banyak lagi. Bahkan, pernah suatu kali dia mengajakku pergi ke taman istana. Hanya kami berdua saja yang berjalan di tempat itu. Kata Cao Pi, taman itu adalah taman kerajaan tempat berbagai macam tumbuhan langka di seluruh China dikoleksi.

Di sana juga terdapat sebuah istana. Kalau tidak salah namanya Istana _Kunning_. Di dalamnya aku melihat sebuah patung burung merah yang besar. Kata Cao Pi burung itu adalah pelindung Wei, Zhu Que, begitu Cao Pi menyebutnya. Waktu itu aku sempat menatap patung itu beberapa saat, tetapi aku tiba-tiba jadi takut sendiri. Sebab, entah itu hanya perasaanku atau tidak, aku melihat seolah-olah burung merah itu marah padaku dan Cao Pi, tidak ingin kami berada di tempat itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Bukan hanya itu, wanita misterius itu juga semakin sering muncul akhir-akhir ini. Kalau tidak ada Cao Pi, pasti dia yang akan mengajakku mengobrol sampai malam. Kelihatannya wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat menyenangkan, aku sangat suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya kalau tidak bersama dengan Cao Pi.

Yang tidak bersamaku cuma satu. Lu Xun.

Semakin lama aku semakin curiga. Cao Pi dan wanita yang masih tidak mau memberi tahu namanya ini memberitahuku kalau Lu Xun sudah mulai melupakanku. Benarkah itu? Sesudah apa yang kami alami bersama? Tapi... kalau memang dia tidak melupakanku, kenapa dia tidak datang kemari? Dia kan bisa datang diam-diam, atau sekarang kan dia pangeran. Pasti dia bisa melakukan apapun, bukan?

Kalau memikirkan tentang ini, apalagi kabar bahwa hari ini Cao Pi pergi untuk menjemput Putri Mingzhu dan mempertemukannya dengan Lu Xun, aku jadi makin kesal.

"Benar itu..."

"Whoa! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Rupanya, wanita misterius itu datang lagi kemari. Dan seperti biasa, kemunculannya sangat tiba-tiba. Kali ini dia tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelahku saat aku sedang termenung-menung sendiri. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas, panjang sekali sampai membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Hei," Panggilku, sebab aku belum tahu namanya dan dia juga enggan memberitahuku. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Lu Xun." Kemudian aku membenamkan wajahku di kedua tanganku yang berlipat. "Aku benar-benar kangen padanya. Kalau tidak bersama dia, rasanya aku seperti ikan yang hidup tanpa air..."

Wanita itu tertawa. "Kau jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Aku tidak berlebihan!" Balasku. "Ini betulan! Aku benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar bisa mati kalau tidak bersamanya!" Perlahan aku mulai merasakan airmata memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Aku kangen sekali, tapi juga sedih dan kesal, karena Lu Xun itu! Kenapa sih dia tidak mau menemuiku? Sekali saja tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku bosan kalau hanya berhubungan lewat surat.

"Kalau begitu..." Wanita itu menepuk punggungku. "Kau harus terbiasa menjadi ikan yang tidak hidup dalam air."

"Hah?" Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Kemudian wanita itu menjawab, dengan sebuah perkataan yang membuatku semakin sakit hati, semakin kesal dan jengkel pada laki-laki yang paling kucintai itu. "Karena dia sudah melupakanmu..."

Sebelum aku sempat berteriak, membantah, atau melakukan apapun, wanita itu menarikku dari kursiku, kemudian membawaku mendekati jendela. "Persiapkan dirimu untuk melihat ini." Ia memperingatkanku. Lalu ia mengangkat tirai itu, untuk menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan yang paling terakhir ingin kulihat.

Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat sebuah sumbat yang besar. Mata dan wajahku memanas melihatnya. Di balik jendela itu, aku melihat... Lu Xun! Dia sedang berdiri dengan sedikit bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Sementara di depannya adalah Putri Mingzhu! Putri yang berusaha ingin menggantikan posisiku di hati Lu Xun! Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap, dan sepertinya Lu Xun tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan kalau dia sedang keberatan. Itu hanya berarti satu hal.

Putri Mingzhu sudah memenangkan perebutan ini, dan aku kalah.

Padahal, aku dengan bangganya telah yakin bahwa Lu Xun tidak mungkin membuangku hanya demi seorang putri yang juga tidak dia kenal siapa. Tidak peduli dia putri dari Dinasti Han, aku tetap dengan polosnya berpikir bahwa Lu Xun pasti akan memilihku!

"L-lu Xun..." Mulutku mengucapkan namanya dengan terbata-bata. "Aku... katakan aku salah melihat!"

"Tidak..." Wanita itu menggeleng, menunjukkan seulas senyum sedih, bersimpati padaku. "Yang kau lihat itu benar. Itu Lu Xun, dan Putri Mingzhu. Kau tahu kenapa dia melakukannya tepat di depan kamarmu?"

Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Karena dia ingin terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia memang ingin kau melupakannya. Dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia memang sudah membuang dan tidak peduli denganmu lagi, dan memilih Putri Mingzhu." Jawab wanita itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Yangmei, sudah kubilang bukan? Kau memang terlalu polos."

Tanganku terkepal erat-erat. Mataku kututup rapat-rapat seolah tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Tapi, meski yang ada di pengelihatanku hanyalah kegelapan belaka, di otakku pemandangan itu masih terputar dengan jelas, seolah ingin menghantuiku terus-menerus, dan memaksaku untuk tetap membuka mata.

"Kali ini kau sudah melihatnya, kan?" Suara wanita itu masih terdengar. "Yang kukatakan selama ini memang tidak salah. Dia tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Kau harusnya membencinya dari dulu, Yangmei, bukannya malah mencintainya."

Airmata kekecewaan dan kemarahan sudah membanjiri wajahku yang memerah. Bibirku bergetar sambil membisikkan seribu satu kata sumpahan, sementara dalam otakku aku terus mengulang-ulang satu kalimat. Kalimat yang aku tahu akan sangat menyakitkan Lu Xun kalau dia sampai mendengarnya. _Aku benci padamu, Lu Xun..._ Jeritku dalam hati. _Aku benci padamu sampai mau mati rasanya! _Secepat kilat otakku merencanakan sesuatu... sesuatu untuk menghancurkan hatinya! Aku mulai memperhitungkan, apa yang bisa kulakukan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, tetapi bisa membekas lama di benaknya.

Jadi, tanpa bisa menahan diriku lagi, aku berlari secepat kakiku bisa ke arah pintu, membukanya dengan sebuah bantingan yang keras, membuat wanita itu serta para dayang yang berjaga di depan pintu kamarku terkejut bukan main. Beberapa dayang itu malah sempat terjatuh saat aku berusaha menerobos. Tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dari atas balkon, sambil berpegangan pada pagar yang sengaja dipasang agar tidak jatuh, aku melihat dengan jelas pemandangan itu. Sangat jelas sekali.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyangkalnya? Aku punya dua alasan kenapa aku harus menjawab jujur. Pertama, Putri Mingzhu tidak bodoh, dan pasti tahu kalau aku membohonginya. Kedua, aku tidak mau menyangkal perasaanku sendiri pada Yangmei. Kalau memang ada seseorang yang bertanya begitu padaku, bahkan meski itu adalah Putri Mingzhu sekalipun, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menjawab jujur.

Badanku semakin kurapatkan ke batang pohon sementara tanganku berada di sisi-sisi pohon itu. Sambil menatap ke arah lain, aku mengangguk. Mengangguk dengan jelas. Sekarang, aku benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi ini, entah apa yang akan dilakukan putri ini sekarang.

Di luar dugaan, kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di bahuku. Sebelum aku bisa menghilangkan kekagetanku, ia memelukku dengan erat, hampir membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Bukan hanya karena eratnya pelukan itu tetapi juga keterkejutanku. Mataku melebar dan tubuhku kaku. Tanganku tidak membalas pelukannya itu.

Seumur hidup, hanya Yangmei saja satu-satunya wanita yang pernah memelukku, selain mungkin mendiang ibuku sendiri. Bahkan Zhou Ying yang kuanggap adik sendiri saja tidak pernah kupeluk atau kuizinkan memelukku. Yang boleh melakukannya hanya Yangmei saja, satu-satunya, karena hatiku tertutup untuk gadis lain, dan hanya akan terbuka untuknya.

Tetapi Yangmei, satu-satunya gadis yang kusayangi itu, ternyata melihat ini semua. Dia melihat bagaimana eratnya Putri Mingzhu memelukku, dan bagaimana aku tidak menolak pelukannya. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak dia lihat. Dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana inginnya aku mendorong Putri Mingzhu saat ini juga.

Aku pun baru tahu itu, ketika tiba-tiba jeritannya yang dipenuhi isak tangis memenuhi langit siang yang sangat terik itu. Dari atas istana itu, kurang lebih tingginya tiga meter dari tempat berdiriku sekarang, ia berseru, dengan seluruh suaranya, seolah ia ingin mengumumkannya ke seluruh dunia, dan menusukku kuat-kuat dengan perkataannya.

"AKU BENCI KAMU, CAO LI!"

Perkataannya itu adalah yang dia ucapkan seperti saat di Xu Chang dulu.

Dia tahu betapa kalimat itu bisa menghancurkanku. Dan dia juga tahu apa arti kata 'Li', nama yang diberikan Cao Pi padaku. Tetapi toh dia memanggilku seperti itu. Bukan hanya untuk menyamarkan nama asliku dari Putri Mingzhu, tetapi sepertinya dia memang ingin menyebutku seperti itu.

Untuk sesaat, aku seperti kehilangan nafasku saat matanya menatapku dengan tajam. Kalau matanya itu bisa membunuhku, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. Kali ini dia mengatakannya dengan sengaja, dengan penuh perhitungan dan tidak main-main, bukan dorongan emosi seperti saat di Xu Chang dahulu. Aku tahu itu, dari nama yang ia gunakan untuk memanggilku, dan bagaimana matanya tidak berubah bahkan sesudah melihat tatapanku yang kosong karena perasaan terluka.

Tetapi, lain dari bagaimana ia memanggilku dengan nama baru yang sangat nista artinya itu, aku tetap memanggilnya dengan namanya yang dulu. Nama yang ia suruh untuk aku menggunakannya kalau aku memanggilnya. Nama yang membuatnya senang kalau aku memanggilnya begitu.

"Meimei... tunggu...!"

Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin, dia sudah menutup telinga dan hatinya untuk mendengar suaraku. Saat dia berbalik dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya, aku pun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Putri Mingzhu. Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku, aku berharap aku dapat mengejarnya, dan mengatakan bahwa yang barusan dia lihat adalah salah. Aku tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Aku masih sangat menyayanginya, bahkan sesudah dia berkata begitu.

Namun aku tahu harapanku itu pada akhirnya hanya menghancurkanku lagi saat pintu kamarnya itu ia banting keras-keras. Aku berani menjamin sesudah itu pintu itu ia kunci, agar tidak seorang pun dapat masuk, apalagi aku.

Langkahku terhenti perlahan, sampai aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku. Kedua telapak tanganku di atas tanah, menyangga tubuhku. Tanpa mempedulikan lagi Putri Mingzhu, atau dayang-dayang yang ada di sana, aku membiarkan airmataku berjatuhan. Kalau hatiku yang telah ditusuk dengan begitu kuat oleh Yangmei itu diibaratkan sebagai tubuhku, maka airmataku ini adalah darah yang keluar ketika ia mencabut tusukannya.

Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Tetapi yang aku tidak siap adalah, dia mengatakannya bukan pada saat aku jauh darinya. Tetapi pada saat dimana aku sangat merindukannya, sampai aku mengambil resiko datang ke kamarnya menempuh bahaya. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku berada di tempat ini karena aku sedang berusaha ingin menemuinya, sampai tiba-tiba Putri Mingzhu datang kemari dan menghancurkan segalanya?

"Cao Li..."

Putri Mingzhu masih berada di sini.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, berlutut di sebelahku sambil mengusap punggungku. Tapi, bukan simpati darinya yang kuharapkan! Aku tidak butuh siapapun sekarang, kecuali Yangmei! "Ternyata benar, kau masih mencintai Selir Muda Sun..." Benar, bahkan sampai sekarang. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana aku sangat sangat menyayanginya. "Tapi, Selir Muda Sun sendiri sudah mengatakan begitu."

Aku berusaha untuk mengumpulkan ketenanganku kembali, sebelum menatapnya sekilas, dengan tatapan yang seperti apa aku sendiri tidak tahu. "Putri," aku memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

Dengan sedikit kuat, bahkan mungkin terlalu kasar untuknya, aku menjauh darinya, membuat tangannya terlepas dari tubuhku. "Tolong, jangan menyentuhku..." Permohonanku itu pasti membuatnya shock, sampai ia sendiri pun menjauhkan dirinya dariku. "Akan kuakui, Putri. Aku sangat mencintai Selir Muda Sun, sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin disentuh gadis lain selain olehnya."

Putri Mingzhu tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Jadi, meskipun aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya, aku melanjutkan. "Putri, kumohon anda mengerti. Kakakku memang mengambil Selir Muda Sun sebagai selirnya, tapi dalam hati aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Hatiku ini hanya untuk dia seorang." Saat mengatakannya, airmataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku membayangkan dengan ucapannya itu, Yangmei seperti memegang hatiku yang rapuh dan dengan sengaja membantingnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

"T-tapi..." Putri Mingzhu berusaha membantah. "Selir Muda Sun sendiri tadi sudah mengatakan dia membencimu, Cao Li..."

Aku mengangguk, meskipun mengakui hal itu membuatku lebih terluka lagi. "Tetap saja, Putri, aku tidak akan bisa balik membencinya..." Kataku penuh keputusasaan. "Jangankan membencinya, hanya untuk tidak mencintai dan melupakannya saja aku tidak bisa..." Kedua tanganku kini menutupi wajahku. Aku tidak tahu seberapa rendahnya aku di mata Putri Mingzhu saat aku mengatakan ini. Aku orang yang baru saja ditolak, tetapi masih berharap untuk bisa memiliki Yangmei kembali.

Putri Mingzhu menggeleng, menunjukkan simpatinya sekali lagi. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Aku hanya memohon satu hal, Putri." Jawabku dengan suara lemah sekali, berharap dengan sepenuh hati dia tidak akan mendengarnya, tetapi juga ingin agar dia mendengarnya. "Kakak berkata padaku bahwa dia akan menikahkanku dengan anda... tolong... batalkan itu, Tuan Putri..."

Saat kalimat itu habis, Putri Mingzhu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan pekikkan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, tetapi mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dari perasaanku sekarang. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian segera berdiri. "Baik kalau itu maumu... aku akan mengatakannya pada Pangeran Cao Pi..."

Sesudah itu dia berlari, meninggalkanku lagi sendirian. Aku tersenyum lega, tidak menyangka ternyata akan semudah itu memohon padanya. Aku tahu, aku sudah membuat perasaan seorang gadis terluka, tetapi aku lebih tidak bisa kalau membuat Yangmei terluka. Ini bukan berarti aku membenci Putri Mingzhu. Aku akan lebih senang jika bertemu dengannya sebagai seorang teman. Dia baik dan menyenangkan, tetapi aku tidak mau kalau dia menuntut lebih dari itu.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terbersit di kepalaku. Putri Mingzhu bilang dia akan mengatakannya pada Cao Pi. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, maka semua rencananya untuk memperoleh tahta Dinasti Han ini akan menemui kegagalan. Dan sesudah itu... apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Dan terutama pada Yangmei?

Kepalaku semakin sakit memikirkannya. Membatalkan pernikahan ini, dan membuat Yangmei lebih menderita tetapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu menikahi Putri Mingzhu. Atau bersedia meneruskan pernikahan yang menyiksaku ini, dan pada saat yang sama membuat Yangmei makin benci padaku?

Aku kembali pada prioritas utamaku. Sekali lagi tujuan utamaku adalah menolongnya, bukan _membuatnya tahu_ bahwa aku menolongnya. Bagiku, tidak peduli apa yang menjadi balasan Yangmei padaku, asalkan dia bahagia, aku tidak ragu-ragu untuk melakukan apapun.

Jadi dengan segera, aku pun berdiri, kemudian mengejar Putri Mingzhu. Benar sekali. Ternyata dia tidak sedang mencari Cao Pi. Tetapi dia sedang berada di tengah taman kerajaan di depan Istana _Kunning_, menangis sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang sebuah pohon.

"Tuan Putri!" Aku berhenti dan memanggilnya.

Dia menatapku, kemudian segera menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat. "M-maaf, Cao Li..." Dia berusaha untuk tenang, tetapi aku tahu suaranya masih terdengar terbata-bata. "A-aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri... sebentar lagi aku akan mencari kakakmu..."

Aku yakin, dia pasti kaget saat melihatku menggeleng. Sejujurnya, aku pun tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku hanya terpaksa melakukannya. Kepalaku terasa berat saat kugerakkan, terutama bibirku yang akan berbicara padanya. "Putri Mingzhu..." Kataku padanya. "Setelah kupertimbangkan, permohonanku itu kutarik kembali..."

Putri Mingzhu hanya bisa mengangkat alis karena terkejut, tetapi aku tahu dia pasti merasa senang.

"Aku memang masih sangat mencintai Selir Muda Sun..." Kumulai dengan menyatakan sebuah kebenaran, baru sesudah itu dengan kebohongan. "... tetapi aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu juga..." Saat mengatakannya, aku merasa ribuan pisau menghujamku, dan lagi-lagi airmataku mengalir. Baru sesudah itu aku melanjutkan lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apakah akan berhasil atau tidak..."

Kalimat itu kuakhiri sampai disitu saja, sebab kalau melanjutkannya, aku bisa semakin hancur. Ya Tian... kenapa aku bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus terus-menerus berbohong demi melindungi Yangmei? Tidak tahukah para dewa-dewa yang mengatur nasibku ini bahwa mengucapkan kebohongan adalah sesuatu yang selalu kuhindari? Aku memang bisa menyembunyikan kebohonganku di balik wajahku, tetapi dalam hatiku sendiri tidak.

Putri Mingzhu kelihatan percaya padaku. Dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekatiku, sampai sudah cukup dekat barulah dia berhenti. Kali ini aku tidak menjauhkan diriku darinya dengan harapan kebohonganku itu akan semakin teselubung. Kepalaku tertunduk agar mataku ini tidak melihat padanya, karena mataku tidak mungkin bisa berbohong.

"Cao Li? Benarkah itu...?" Sebagai jawaban, aku hanya mengangguk. Mataku kututup sepenuhnya.

Tetapi dia tidak tahu tentang itu, jadi segeralah ia memelukku lagi. Kali ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Saat dia melakukan itu, tubuhku sekali lagi lumpuh. Selalu seperti ini. Aku tahu Putri Mingzhu mencintaiku, dan dia tidak jahat. Tetapi saat dia tidak tahu bahwa saat dia memelukku, dia sedang menyiksaku, membuat tubuhku seolah dirambati kalajengking beracun yang bisa membunuhku dengan sengatnya.

Bajuku basah karena airmata yang mengalir dari matanya. Ia menangis bahagia. Tetapi aku tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama, meskipun airmataku juga membasahi bajunya. Airmataku adalah airmata kesedihan, ketidakberdayaan, dan keputusasaan.

Hanya dalam hati aku bisa mengatakannya, tetapi tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku. _Tolong lepaskan, Putri... Tolong jangan lakukan ini..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

_**Yangmei**_

Aku tidak bisa percaya akan hal ini.

Lu Xun benar-benar sudah melakukannya! Dia memang sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku, bahkan untuk menemuiku saja tidak! Sewajarnya, dia harus menemuiku sesudah aku berkata begitu padanya! Tapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak melakukannya. Aku yakin dia sekarang masih sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan Putri Mingzhu! Dan dia pasti sedang menjelek-jelekkanku di depannya karena aku dengan sengaja mengatakan itu padanya. Biarlah! Toh aku sudah membalasnya!

Sekarang aku sedang berbaring tertelungkup di ranjangku. Kepalaku kubenamkan dalam-dalam ke bantalku. Wanita misterius itu juga hilang entah kemana sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menangis sendirian. Sial, kenapa Lu Xun sebegitu teganya padaku? Percuma saja selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini aku mencintainya! Dan segala perkataannya bahwa dia mencintaiku dan tidak bisa mencintai gadis lain itu bohong belaka!

Aku benci padanya! Biar saja dia mendengarku mengatakan itu, agar dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah muak padanya! Aku tidak akan pernah mengharapkannya lagi! Memang benar kata Cao Pi, aku menyayanginya hanya karena dia baik padaku, jadi kalau sekarang dia tidak baik lagi, kenapa aku harus terus menyayanginya? Aku tidak butuh orang seperti itu! Toh tanpa cintanya itu, aku bisa hidup, kok!

Sesudah beberapa lama aku hanya berdiam diri saja, pintu kamarku diketuk pelan. Dalam hati, ada sedikit harapan bahwa Lu Xun-lah yang mengetuknya. Tetapi segera kubuang jauh-jauh harapan itu saat aku mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku. Siapapun dia, aku tidak ingin menemuinya sekarang.

"Keluar!" Seruku tanpa melihat siapa orang itu.

Pintu itu masih tidak berhenti diketuk.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

Justru pada saat itulah pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cao Pi.

Aku tahu dia tidak ikut-ikutan dalam membuatku marah seperti ini. Yang ada tadi hanya Lu Xun dan Putri Mingzhu saja. Tetapi aku sudah terlanjur sangat marah, sehingga aku langsung mengambil bantalku dan meleparkannya padanya. "KELUAR KAU! KELUAAARRR!"

Tetapi dengan mudahnya dia menghindari lemparanku. Kali ini aku tidak menganggapnya sama sekali, selain hanya kembali meringkuk di sudut ranjang. Cao Pi berjalan mendekatiku, tetapi aku tidak mau tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan sesudah ini.

"Yangmei... kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Aku masih diam.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangannya membelai rambutku, membuat sedu-sedanku berhenti untuk sedetik. "Apa ini tentang..." Dia seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "... Lu Xun?"

Mendengar nama itu, aku langsung duduk tegak, menatap sembarang arah dengan mata berkilat-kilat karena marah. Tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat. "Dia bukan Lu Xun! Benar katamu itu, dia cuma Cao Li! Cuma seorang '_Li_'!" Seruku kuat-kuat dengan suara dan bibir bergetar. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku berusaha memendam kesedihanku dengan amarah, airmata itu masih tidak juga berhenti, dan membuatku makin membenci diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus menangisinya?

Cao Pi menggeleng pelan, seperti sedang menyayangkan nasibku. Kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku, sekali lagi membelai rambutku. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Lu Xun sudah menentukan pilihannya..."

Aku tidak tahan lagi saat mendengar ucapan Cao Pi itu. Kalau Lu Xun boleh dipeluk oleh orang lain selain aku, kenapa sekarang aku harus selalu menjaga diriku untuknya? Tidak perlu, bukan? Toh dia tidak bisa memberikannya padaku. Jadi, aku sungguh tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaanku, perasaan Cao Pi, atau bahkan Lu Xun lagi. Aku menatap Cao Pi dengan mata penuh permohonan, kemudian berbisik padanya. "Cao Pi, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku? Aku berjanji akan balik mencintaimu kalau kau mau melakukannya..." Pintaku.

Cao Pi mengangguk. "Apa itu, Yangmei?"

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya, tatapanku semakin memohon. "Peluklah aku, Cao Pi... Maukah kau? Tadi aku melihat Putri Mingzhu memeluk Lu Xun dan Lu Xun membiarkan saja dia melakukannya..." Suaraku seperti mengemis padanya, tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kalau Lu Xun boleh melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak? Tadi aku melihat dengan jelas Lu Xun mengangguk di depan Putri Mingzhu, lalu Putri Mingzhu memeluknya. Aku yakin maksud anggukan Lu Xun adalah bahwa dia mengizinkan Putri Mingzhu memeluknya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Cao Pi langsung memelukku, membuat tangisanku semakin pecah rasanya. Rupanya selama ini aku tidak bisa melihat Cao Pi, hanya karena mataku terus tertuju pada Lu Xun dan Lu Xun saja! Betapa bodohnya aku selama ini telah ditipu olehnya! "Tentu saja aku mau, Yangmei..." Bisiknya di samping telingaku. "Apapun asal kau mau mencintaiku..."

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Dan satu permohonan lagi, Cao Pi." Kataku lagi. "Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku Yangmei. Panggil aku 'Meimei' saja, ya? Sebab nama itu yang digunakan Lu Xun untuk memanggilku... sekarang aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama itu..." Aku sekali lagi memohon, dan menjadi lega saat aku merasakan kepala Cao Pi mengangguk mantap.

Kami saling melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku langsung cepat-cepat menghapus airmataku dan berusaha tersenyum, meskipun sangat susah. "Terima kasih banyak, Cao Pi..." Ujarku.

Aku mulai sadar. Aku memang sudah tidak butuh Lu Xun lagi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Tangan Putri Mingzhu yang menggandengku rasanya seperti belenggu yang mengekang tanganku. Itulah yang kurasakan selama beberapa jam ini kami berkeliling Istana Wei. Aku berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, dan sepertinya aku berhasil. Dia menganggap aku sudah melupakan kejadian barusan itu, tetapi sesungguhnya hal itu masih tetap membekas di pikiranku.

Setelah kelihatannya ia puas berkeliling, kami pergi ke Aula _Taihe_. Sekali lagi kami menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk berbincang-bincang mengenai rencana... pernikahan kami. Pikiranku buntu, sehingga aku hanya bisa menyetujuinya saja saat dia mengatakan ini-itu.

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Cao Pi dan Sima Yi. Keduanya tersenyum dan memberi salam hormat pada Putri Mingzhu, begitu juga dengan Putri Mingzhu sendiri.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Cao Pi langsung menyatakan maksud kedatangannya. "Putri, bisakah aku bersama adikku sebentar? Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu." Katanya pada Putri Mingzhu. Dan Putri Mingzhu yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangguk, menganggap Cao Pi akan mendiskusikan soal pernikahan kami. Jadi, pada akhirnya aku pun memberikan salam perpisahan padanya, kemudian pergi untuk mengikuti Cao Pi.

Aku berjalan mengikutinya ke arah Istana _Qianqing_, istana tempat kediamannya dan ayah. Aku hanya mengikuti Cao Pi dari belakang, sementara Sima Yi sendiri berjalan di belakangku, memastikan aku tidak akan lari kemanapun.

Akhirnya, sampailah kami di Istana _Qianqing_, tepatnya di bagian aulanya. Cao Pi berhenti melangkah sesudah memastikan para kasim telah menutup pintu luar agar tidak seorang pun bisa masuk atau melihat. Aku sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dia lakukan, toh aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dia berbalik dan menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Cao Li, kau kelihatan semakin akrab dengan Putri Mingzhu. Benar?"

Aku menangguk, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau membuatku senang, Li, sangat senang." Pujinya dengan nada licik yang aneh. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang menyindirku atau tidak. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah sampai ke rambut di belakang leherku, kemudian menariknya sekuat mungkin. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa berani menginjakkan kaki ke tempat Yangmei?" Serunya, mula-mula dengan suara rendah yang naik menjadi sentakan. Saat itulah jambakannya juga makin menyakitkan.

"K-kakak..." Aku merintih, tetap berusaha untuk patuh padanya. "Aku... aku minta maaf... aku tidak bisa menahan diri..."

Akhirnya Cao Pi melepaskanku. "Tidak bisa menahan diri, hah?" Sahutnya dengan nada mengejek. "Yah, tapi biarlah... berkat itu akhirnya Yangmei bisa termakan bujukanku."

Mataku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Yangmei sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku." Cao Pi menyeringai licik, membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, bukan akan diriku sendiri tetapi akan Yangmei. Dia sepertinya berusaha mencari ketakutan itu, dan dia lebih dari sekedar berhasil. "Justru sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu, benar kan, Li?"

Detak jantungku berdengup kencang, sebenci itukah Yangmei padaku sekarang? Saat Cao Pi mengatakannya, bukan hanya aku, tetapi seakan duniaku pun runtuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan, sedikit terbata-bata. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, kan?"

Dia menggeleng pelan, sebelum melanjutkannya dengan jawabannya. "Kalau menurutmu memeluk dan menghiburnya adalah sesuatu yang buruk, jawabannya adalah ya."

Aku tersentak kaget, sama sekali tidak menyangka jawabannya akan seperti itu. Ya, menurutku itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk, tetapi untukku sendiri. Sementara untuk Yangmei, tidak. Dan karena itukah aku hanya bernafas lega. Meskipun menyakitkan untukku ketika tahu bahwa Yangmei mengizinkan Cao Pi untuk memeluknya, aku tidak bisa tidak bersyukur saat tahu Yangmei tidak disakiti olehnya.

"Tidak hanya itu, Li." rupanya Cao Pi masih belum selesai juga. Aku tetap menyendengkan telingaku untuk mendengarnya. "Justru Yangmei-lah yang menyuruhku melakukannya." Ujarnya sambil tertawa licik. Kelihatan sekali dia semakin senang saat melihat wajahku menengang karena marah, tetapi pada saat yang sama kehilangan harapan.

"Sekarang, tanpa perlu kusuruh lagi, dia sudah mengatakan dia membencimu."

"Kakak..."

Kali ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalaku. Cao Pi mengangkat alisnya, seperti terkejut akan tindakanku tersebut. "... Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan! Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, menarik kerah bajunya sekeras mungkin. Dia tahu, dia pasti tahu bagaimana sekarang dia berhasil mengalahkanku! Dan seandainya dia belum tahu pun, aku tidak akan ragu menunjukkannya! Airmataku ini buktinya!

Cao Pi terkejut melihatnya, aku tahu itu. "Cao Pi! Kenapa?" Cengkeramanku itu bukan untuk menyakitinya, melainkan untuk berseru, bertanya dengan dengan penuh ketidakberdayaan. Suaraku melembut, begitu juga tanganku yang sekarang mulai mengendur genggamannya. "Kenapa? Aku sudah menyerahkan semua yang aku punya padamu! Kehendakku, kehormatan dan martabatku, pikiran bahkan seluruh keberadaanku! Semua itu demi Yangmei!" Aku berhenti untuk mengatur nafasku yang terisak-isak. "Tetapi sekarang kau pun merampasnya dariku! Apalagi yang aku miliki sekarang?"

Kenapa...? Kenapa...? Sementara pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, tanganku kulepaskan dari kerah baju Cao Pi. Tubuhku perlahan meluncur ke bawah, sampai akhirnya jatuh dengan kedua lutut tertekuk di depannya. Satu tanganku kugunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku, sementara yang lain terkulai lemah di atas lantai.

"'Kenapa'. Itu pertanyaanmu." Aku mendengar Cao Pi berkata, tanpa perasaan sama sekali. "Kau bertanya kenapa, bukan?" Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya mengangguk perlahan. Sesudah itu, sekali lagi aku mendengar jawaban Cao Pi. Tetapi tentu bukan jawaban yang ingin aku dengar.

"Siapa bilang dia milikmu, Li?" Cao Pi berjalan memutariku, kemudian berhenti. "Sejak awal, sejak dia setuju akan menjadi selirku, dia sudah menjadi milikku, bukan milikmu lagi." Kepalaku yang menunduk langsung menengadah saat dia mengatakannya. "Yang kau lakukan selama ini adalah untuk melindunginya, bukan untuk memilikinya. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Sekarang, kau tidak perlu melindunginya lagi. Dia sendiri yang menolakmu, kan?" Matanya jatuh melihatku yang hanya mengangguk.

"Keberadaanku ini hanya untuk melindunginya saja..." Aku bergumam, sambil berusaha menahan isakanku. "Kalau sekarang dia tidak membutuhkanku, lalu untuk apa aku di sini?"

Aku sadar Cao Pi melihatku, melihatku yang menunjukkan sejelas-jelasnya kegagalanku. Aku tahu aku sedang bertarung dengannya selama ini, tetapi aku berada dalam pertarungan yang tidak seimbang, yang bahkan aku sudah tahu aku akan kalah. Aku sudah tahu suatu saat Yangmei akan mengatakan ia membenciku, tetapi toh aku tetap melakukannya. Perasaan malu, dikhianti, terbuang, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan seperti cambuk yang dikibaskan mengenai sekujur tubuhku.

Tetapi... tidak sedikitpun aku menyesal. Aku tidak menyesal telah mengorbankan semua yang aku punya untuknya, meski pada akhirnya inilah yang menjadi balasannya untukku.

"Kau bisa memulainya, Li, dengan hal yang baru. Misalnya, dengan membantuku merebut tahta Han ini. Itu akan menjadi tujuan keberadaanmu yang baru." Di tengah tenggelamnya aku di dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku masih bisa mendengar suara Cao Pi. "Bulan depan pernikahanmu dan Putri Mingzhu akan dilaksanakan. Selama satu bulan ini, berjuanglah untuk melupakan Yangmei."

Sesudah berkata begitu, ia melangkah menuju pintu, sambil tertawa. Aku tahu dia sedang menertawakanku sementara dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Sangat sendiri.

* * *

Gila, man... pas bikin chap ini aku jadi geregetan sendiri ama Yangmei... Tapi kok bisa2nya aku juga dapet ide kayak getu ==a... Eh, tapi beneran, deh... kalau aku punya pacar kayak Lu Xun, selamanya aku nggak akan ngelirik cowok lain... *dinuklir*

Yaaa... update hari minggu... biasa...

Next chap: _Tui Chu Wu Men Zhan Shou_ (Kali ini authornya sok pake Mandarin...)


	11. Tui Chu Wu Men Zhan Shou

Yahhh... akhirnya saya update, deh... hehehe... seneng, nggak? *dinuklir gara2 banyak bacod*

INTERMEZZO: Wuaaahhh... suer, deh... semakin saya denger Rising Sun-nya TVXQ, semakin saya merasakan BETAPA MIRIPNYA liriknya itu ama kejadiannya di cerita ini. Wuaaahhh... hiks... hiks... (pas ngeliat Jaejoong nangis, saya dengan SANGAT GILAnya membayangkan itu Lu Xun yang lagi nangis... dan walhasil saya pun ikut nangis betulan... Hix... T-T)

BTW, sekali lagi, saya mau mngucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat **Mocca-Marocchi** yang dengan sangat kreatifnya membuat parody buat chap-chap sebelumnya. Thnx a lot... ^^

Now, let the story begin! ^^ Oh, iya... kalo nggak tahu (ato tepatnya LUPA) arti judul ini, silahkan baca chap 4 (Wewww... yang paling kejam n ngenes abis...) _Tui chu Wu Men zhan shou _artinya: digiring keluar dari Wu Men untuk dihukum...

P.S.: WARNING! Ehm... This chap may contain a VERY LIGHT hint of shounen-ai. But... uhhhh... it depends on how you see it. Might as well think it's just a plain friendship... PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT SERIUOSLY, FOR REAL.

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Satu bulan ini berlalu sangat cepat, seperti angin lalu saja. Setiap malam tidurku selalu tidak nyenyak, membayangkan Yangmei bersama-sama dengan Cao Pi. Aku tahu, semua itu hanyalah tipu muslihat Cao Pi agar Yangmei membuka diri untuknya, tetapi dibalik itu Cao Pi pasti berencana melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Pada siang haripun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, takut kalau melihat Yangmei sedang bermesraan dengan Cao Pi di depanku.

Selain itu, entah kenapa penjagaan di Aula _Yangxindian_ ini semakin ketat. Kali ini Cao Pi bukan hanya memerintahkan kasim untuk menjaga tempat ini, tetapi bahkan juga beberapa prajurit bersenjata. Setiap kali aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat, mereka akan menanyaiku dulu. Seandainya aku diizinkan pergi pun, mereka akan terus mengikuti dan mengawasiku. Aku jadi malas pergi kemanapun.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Istana Wei. Beberapa jam lagi aku harus berangkat dari tempat ini menuju ke Istana Dinasti Han yang agung di kota Chang An.

Karena memang aku tidak pernah memiliki apapun di sini, aku hanya membawa pedangku, yang telah kubungkus dengan sutra putih agar tidak seorangpun tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Hanya pakaian yang kukenakan ini yang kubawa, juga... sebuah kalung milikku yang pernah diberikan Yangmei. Selebihnya, kutinggalkan di sini.

Aku melepaskan kalung yang selama ini kusembunyikan di balik bajuku itu. Apakah Yangmei juga masih mengenakan miliknya? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya bisa memegang kertas itu tanpa membukanya, karena aku tahu pasti jika aku membukanya, aku pasti tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Tetapi toh kalung itu kukenakan lagi, membuktikan bahwa aku masih menyayanginya seperti dulu, tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

Pintu terbuka, dan muncullah Cao Pi di jalan masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Cao Li." Sapanya. Setelah sekian lama tidak mendengar suaranya, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Kau sudah siap untuk berangkat bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi..." Cao Pi menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya kau masih berat meninggalkan tempat ini, bukan?" Aku memandanganya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Cao Pi terlihat puas dengan rasa penasaranku ini. "Baiklah, kau kuizinkan menemui siapapun yang ingin kau temui di istana ini. Kecuali satu orang. Yangmei."

Sudah kuduga.

Dia tahu pasti aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yangmei, tetapi tidak mengizinkanku. Memang inilah maunya. Aku sudah tahu itu.

Tapi, aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ayah, Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan, dan Ling Guang, bukan?

Jadi, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku menuju ke Istana _Qianqing_, tempat ayah berada. Mengetahui ini adalah kali terakhir mereka melihatku, Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan juga ikut denganku masuk ke kamar ayah. Cao Pi menunggu di luar, untung saja.

"Ayah!" Aku langsung berlari menghampiri ranjang ayah, kemudian berlutut dan meraih tangannya. "Ayah, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Ini mungkin adalah terakhir kali kita bertemu, ayah!" Sekali lagi, seperti pertemuan pertama kami, aku mencium punggung tangannya dan membiarkan airmataku mengalir. Ayah masih belum memulih dari penyakitnya, tetapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Lu Xun..." Ayah pun berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian memelukku. "Aku tidak menyangka, bahkan Cao Pi akan memisahkanku dari anakku sendiri! Anak yang paling kusayangi!" Saat ayah mengucapkannya, aku semakin tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Ayah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri, bahkan ayah juga berkata akulah anaknya yang paling dia sayangi. Tanganku semakin erat memeluk ayah.

"Cao Ang sudah pergi lama sekali. Cao Zhang dan Cao Zhi juga sudah diusirnya dari istana ini. Sekarang aku hanya punya kau seorang, dan kau pun diusir dari tempat ini..."

Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan hanya dapat menyaksikannya tanpa dapat mengatakan apapun. Yang mereka dengar hanyalah sedu sedan kami. Akhirnya, sesudah lama menghabiskan waktu seperti itu, aku menatap ayah, dengan mataku yang sebab dan sayu. "Ayah, maafkan aku. Selama berada di tempat ini aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang baik. Bahkan aku jarang sekali berkunjung kemari."

Ayah menggeleng kuat-kuat, terutama saat melihatku ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam di depannya untuk memohon ampun. Tangannya ia tumpangkan ke kepalaku. "Lu Xun... kau sudah melakukan terlalu banyak hal untukku." Aku masih tidak bisa menatap ayah sementara ia tetap melanjutkan. "Justru akulah yang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang baik untukmu. Bahkan menghentikan Cao Pi dari menyiksamu saja aku tidak mampu..."

Aku meraih tangannya kembali. Lengan bajunya langsung basah oleh airmataku. "Ayah, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kesalahan kakak..." Aku mendesah. "Aku cukup senang dia mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan ayah pada saat terakhir ini..."

Saat terakhir... kata-kata itu membuatku semakin rapuh.

"Lu Xun, kalau kau memang harus pergi, pergilah." Kata ayah akhirnya, sesudah bisa menenangkan dirinya. "Ingatlah, dimanapun kau berada, bagiku kau tetap adalah anakku."

Aku mengangguk berkali-kali. "Sama denganku, ayah. Kau juga tetap adalah ayahku..."

Pintu digedor, dan aku tahu Cao Pi-lah yang melakukannya, terutama saat aku mendengar bentakkannya. "Li! Waktumu habis!"

Segera kuhapus airmataku, mencoba untuk tegar di depan ayah. "Ayah, aku harus pergi. Dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan berdoa untuk kesembuhan ayah." Aku berdiri, kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam, sebagai seorang anak di depan ayahnya. Ayah mengangguk sekali, menandakan ia sudah menerima salah perpisahanku. "Ayah, kau harus sembuh."

Lalu aku perlahan melepaskan tangan ayah. Kutatap Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan yang di depanku. "Jendral Xiahou," Kataku pada mereka. "Tolong jaga ayah baik-baik. Jika aku punya kesempatan, aku akan berkunjung kemari." Mereka berdua pun mengangguk dengan mantap. Aku membungkuk di depan mereka sekali, sebelum menuju ke pintu.

Pintu terbuka, dan aku melihat Cao Pi sudah menungguku. "Lama sekali." Komentarnya sebelum berbalik.

Kedua Jendral Xiahou muncul dibalik pintu. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi!" Cao Pi akhirnya berhenti, tetapi tidak berbalik. "Kaisar Cao Cao memerintahkan kami untuk mengantar kepergian Pangeran Cao Li!"

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar itu, tetapi kembali sedih saat mendengar jawaban Cao Pi. "Kau urusi saja ayah! Cao Li ini bukan bayi yang harus terus ditemani kemana-mana!" Balasnya sebelum kembali berjalan. Jadi dengan berat hati, aku berpisah pada mereka kakak-beradik Xiahou itu, sebelum kembali mengikuti Cao Pi.

Keluar dari Istana _Qianqing_, aku bertanya padanya. "Kakak," Dia cuma menoleh. "Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan prajurit-prajurit yang dulu itu?" Aku yakin dia mengerti bahwa yang kumaksudkan adalah para prajurit yang telah kumaafkan dulu.

Dia mendengus kesal sebagai jawaban. "Aku rasa tidak, Li." Jawabnya membuatku kecewa. "Mereka sudah tidak di istana ini lagi. Kau kira mereka bisa dirawat terus kalau sudah sembuh? Sekarang mereka sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing." Kata-katanya itu membuatku sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Jadi memang benar, saat itulah pertemuan terakhirku dengan mereka. Untung saja aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang diriku sebelumnya. Tetapi di saat yang sama, aku juga merasa senang. Itu berarti mereka sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

Siapa lagi yang harus kutemui sekarang? Zhang He, satu-satunya Jendral Wei yang membantu hubunganku dengan Yangmei pada saat-saat awal. Sejak aku menjadi pangeran, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya. Dia sampai meresikokan diri demi membantuku dan Yangmei. Tidak hanya itu, Zhang He juga adalah orang yang menolongku saat malam hari ketika aku 'diangkat' menjadi pangeran. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Dia tidak tinggal di dalam istana, jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Barulah aku teringat. Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ling Guang?

"Kakak," Panggilku. "Bolehkah aku pergi ke Istana _Kunning_?"

Dia menatapku tajam saat aku menanyakan itu. Sebelum dia meneriaku aku dengan kata-kata aku tidak layak masuk, aku langsung berbicara lagi. "Kakak, aku berjanji tidak akan mengotori tempat itu!" Pintaku dengan sangat. "Aku hanya akan... sembayang di tempat itu sebelum pergi..." Kataku mencari alasan.

Dia berpikir beberapa lama, sampai kemudian akhirnya memberi jawaban. "Hmph, kau memang merepotkan." Komentarnya. "Pergi sana."

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar jawabannya, kemudian segera berlari ke arah taman kerajaan. Tempat itu masih indah dan teduh seperti biasanya. Aku melewati lusinan pohon, sebelum sampai pada sebuah pohon _gu shu_ berukuran besar yang terletak di tengah taman. Di sana aku berbelok. Tetapi tepat sebelum itu, tubuhku ditabrak oleh seseorang, lalu dipeluk erat-erat, yang ternyata adalah Ling Guang sendiri.

"Feng!" Serunya dengan tangan masih memelukku. "Kau sudah lama sekali tidak kemari! Apa yang terjadi? Aku kira manusia itu sudah membunuhmu!" Dia mengatakannya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, tetapi aku sangat mengerti perasaannya. Sesudah lebih tenang, barulah ia melepaskan pelukkannya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Ling Guang." Kemudian kami berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam Istana Kunning. Sesampainya di sana, pintu masuk tiba-tiba tertutup oleh sebuah tirai cahaya yang kuat.

"Itu untuk mencegah pengacau datang kemari." Ling Guang menjelaskan.

Sesudah itu, aku duduk di atas lantai. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dan kami menemukan diri kami saling duduk berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu apakah Ling Guang tahu tujuanku datang kemari, tetapi kalau ia melihat mataku yang sembab dan merah ini, seharusnya dia tahu sekarang. Satu tanganku kuletakkan menutupi kedua mataku agar ia tidak melihat wajahku lagi.

"Ling Guang," Kupanggil namanya. "Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi."

Tidak ada suara keluar baik dari mulutnya maupun dari mulutku. Yang ada hanya keheningan, sampai membuat Istana Kunning serasa kosong dan mengerikan. Mataku masih tidak berani kubuka, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Perlahan yang mengisi ruangan itu adalah isakanku sendiri yang berusaha kutelan. Sementara Ling Guang... Aku hanya mendengar langkah kakinya yang semakin lama semakin dekat denganku.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Hampir saja aku terjatuh kalau tubuhku tidak tiba-tiba dipeluk erat-erat. Aku membuka mataku, dan ternyata orang yang menampar tetapi sesudah itu langsung memelukku adalah Ling Guang sendiri. Wajahnya ia benamkan di bahuku, dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, begitu juga dengan tangisannya yang pecah itu.

"Jangan mengira aku menangis karena akan berpisah denganmu, Feng." Jelasnya dengan suara diselingi isak-tangis beberapa kali. Kedua tangannya yang berada di belakangku mengepal, mencengkram jubah sutra berwarna biru langit yang terselempang di bahuku.

"L-ling Guang..." Aku pun menutup mataku, membiarkan airmata jatuh begitu saja. "Jadi... kenapa kau menangis? Dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

Kali ini, dengan sangat cepat, dan agak terlalu kasar untukku, dia mendorong tubuhku, melepaskan pelukan itu dengan mendadak semendadak kemunculannya. Kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang penuh airmata. Dia kelihatan kacau sekali, bahkan meskipun dia adalah seorang roh pelindung Wei. Nafasnya tak karuan, tetapi ia tetap berusaha menjawabku, dengan suara yang terlampau keras untuk kudengar. "Karena kau sangat keterlaluan, Feng!" Serunya kuat. "Kalau melihatmu menangis begitu, aku tidak bisa menahan kemarahanku pada manusia-manusia itu! Tetapi kau, tidak dulu tidak juga sekarang, selalu saja melarangku untuk membalas mereka!"

Aku hanya tertegun mendengar jawabannya.

"Karena itulah aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri! Aku menamparmu, karena aku marah pada mereka, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga marah padamu!" Kemudian dia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. "Lihat, kan? Aku sudah menamparmu, tetapi kau tidak membalasku! Kau hanya bertanya 'kenapa' dan 'kenapa'. Apa kau tidak tahu? Selama ini, itulah yang kau lakukan pada mereka yang menyiksamu!"

Mulutku terkatup rapat, bukan karena takut berbicara tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Di depan api yang berkobar-kobar, kau dapat memerintahkan 'pergilah!'. Begitu pula pada T'an Mo, si setan itu! Itulah yang aku suka, dan yang aku harapkan darimu! Kau punya kekuatan!" Ia melanjutkannya, masih dengan suara yang sama kerasnya, membuat tubuhku merinding. "Tetapi, di depan manusia-manusia itu, kau cuma bertanya 'kenapa'. 'Kenapa?', pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pertanyaan yang hanya ditanyakan oleh orang-orang lemah, orang-orang yang kehilangan harapan dan putus asa! Aku yakin kau bukan salah satunya!"

Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua tanganku menggantung begitu saja tanpa kekuatan untuk menyangga tubuhku. Tetapi telingaku masih mendengarnya.

Dengan nafas memburu, ia melanjutkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau diam, kau dengan patuhnya membiarkan mereka melakukan sesuka hati mereka, bahkan kau sampai berlutut di depan mereka! Kau terlihat sangat lemah, sama seperti pertanyaan 'kenapa' itu! Apa kau kira semua itu tidak membuatku marah?"

Kali ini, dengan kedua tangan terkepal, ia berbalik. Dengan punggungnya menghadap ke arahku, barulah aku berani melihatnya. Ternyata, meskipun dengan suara yang lebih lemah, dia masih punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan. "Dan jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selama kau berada di tempat ini." Ia menyatakan dengan suara rendah. "Segala sesuatu yang terjadi, dari hari pertama kau menginjakkan detik ke istana ini sampai sekarang, aku tahu semuanya! Aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, karena aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu bisa sampai menimpa seorang Phoenix!"

Tanpa bisa membendung keterkejutanku, aku berdiri. "K-kau tahu itu, Ling Guang?" Tanyaku, dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku tahu semuanya." Jawabnya mantap. "Mulai dari kau pertama kali tiba, tetapi masih dalam wujud kucing. Kemudian apa yang Cao Pi lakukan sehari-harinya padamu, bahkan sampai hari itu..." Kalimatnya terhenti, begitu juga dengan nafasnya. Ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak, seakan berusaha menahan emosi yang meluap-luap dari dirinya.

Dia berbalik, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. "Kau kira aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak tahu apa-apa?" Suaranya keras, menggelegar, membuat api-api yang ada di ruangan itu bergoyang keras meski tidak ada angin. "Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Feng." Suaranya melembut, tetapi tetap keras dan bergetar. "Aku melihat sendiri, manusia-manusia laknat itu, menyeretmu untuk mempertontonkanmu. Menelanjangimu, mempermalukanmu, menertawakanmu sementara aku masih ada di sana!"

"Dan yang paling parah..." Giginya menggertak keras karena amarah. "... adalah ketika punggungmu dicoreng seperti itu!" Ia berusaha sekali lagi mengatur nafasnya, kemudian melanjutkan lagi. "Sesudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu, mereka tidak juga puas, bukan? Mereka merendahkan dan menghinamu seperti itu!"

Ia maju, kemudian menggenggam bahuku erat-erat sebelum mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. "Aku ada di sana, Feng! Aku melihat semua itu! Aku terus-menerus menunggu dari mulutmu agar keluar saja satu sumpah serapah, atau kata-kata kotor, agar aku bisa memusnahkan orang-orang itu saat itu juga!"

"Tetapi jangankan suara yang keluar dari mulutmu, bahkan dalam hatimu sendiri, apa kau sempat berpikir begitu?" Tanyanya, tetapi tidak menunggu jawabanku lagi. "Aku tahu isi hatimu saat itu. Kau merasa malu, tidak berdaya, tetapi kenapa rasa benci dan dendam itu sama sekali tidak ada?"

Aku menyebut namanya dengan suara lirih. "Ling Guang..."

"Kau jangan bicara lagi!" Potongnya langsung. "Bahkan kau sempat-sempatnya memikirkan tentang gadis itu! Tidak hanya itu, kau tahu dengan segala yang kau lakukan itu, dia tetap saja akan membencimu, kan? Jadi kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya diam dengan semua itu?"

"Gadis itu... dia sungguh keterlaluan! Aku tidak percaya Huang bisa sampai setega itu padamu! Tapi kau masih saja mencintainya!"

Ling Guang membuang muka ke arah lain, kemudian berjalan ke samping tanpa mau menatapku sambil melanjutkan. "Kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, baiklah akan kuceritakan." Katanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kubaca. "Beberapa kali aku melihatnya bermesra-mesraan dengan manusia bernama Cao Pi itu. Aku muak setiap kali mereka berdua melewati Istana _Kunning_ ini! Hanya mengotori saja! Meskipun aku tidak menampakkan wujudku, aku terus menatap mereka penuh amarah."

"Lalu aku melihatmu terpaksa harus menikah dengan Putri Han itu, siapapun dia. Saat dia memelukmu pun, aku tahu bagaimana tersiksanya kau secara batin. Kau tidak mau, tetapi harus menerimanya." Lanjutnya. "Itu semua demi Huang, bukan? Tetapi dia malah membencimu, dan aku semakin sering melihatnya dan Cao Pi berjalan-jalan bersama, bercumbuan di taman istana ini."

"Ling Guang..." Panggilku sekali lagi, berharap kali ini aku dapat berbicara dengannya. "Dengarkan aku dulu..."

Tetapi permintaanku itu dipotong olehnya. Matanya dengan tajam menghujam sampai ke hatiku, membuatku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi. "Entah aku yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu atau kau yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku!" Bentaknya. "Seandainya Jian Bing, Meng Zhang, atau Zhi Ming yang melihat ini, mereka pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku!"

Sementara dia masih menumpahkan kemarahannya, atau kekecewaannya, aku menutup mata sejenak. Tanganku kukepalkan sementara aku merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhku. Pedang yang kubawa-bawa itu dengan sendirinya lepas dari kain sutra yang membungkusnya. Aku bisa merasakan energi yang aneh memancar dari tubuhku, sebelum kemudian mataku terbuka sepenuhnya dan balik menatapnya.

"Ling Guang!" Aku berseru, dengan tangan kananku mengarahkan pedang itu kepadanya. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam melihatnya. "Apapun itu yang sudah menjadi keputusanku, kau tak pantas membantahnya!"

Aku yakin dengan pasti, Ling Guang sudah bisa melihatku sepenuhnya sebagai Feng, Phoenix yang dulunya ia panggil 'tuan' itu. Aku tahu itu, dari kakinya yang sekarang tertekuk di depanku. Aura miliknya yang sebelumnya sangat kuat di tempat itu, bercampur dengan auraku yang sekarang memenuhi tempat itu. Kaki dian yang menyangga lilin-lilin itu mulai bergetar hebat, sementara api yang menyala semakin terang nyalanya. Pedangku perlahan turun, tetapi pandangan mataku tidak. Mataku yang tajam dan berkilat-kilat ini tidak lepas darinya.

Suaraku tidak sekeras seruanku yang pertama, tetapi tetap dapat membuatnya bungkam. "Tentang Huang, kurasa kau cukup tahu bahwa mereka menggunakannya sebagai sandera untuk menjebakku. Tetapi aku tidak menyesal, karena kau tahu benar bahwa aku sangat sangat menyayanginya, lebih dari diriku sendiri! Kurasa kau sudah tahu tentang ini sejak dulu, bukan?" Aku bertanya dengan seruan yang berasal dari dalam hatiku sendiri. Aku tidak sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya. Kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya atas keinginan hatiku.

"Dan mengenai manusia-manusia yang kau katakan itu," Aku melanjutkan. "Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa semua itu akan terjadi? Itulah takdir, bahkan para manusia-manusia terdahulu yang meramalkan hal ini pun tahu! Inilah yang menjadi pilihanku! Kurasa tidak perlu kuberitahu lagi alasannya. Apa kau masih mempertanyakannya, Ling Guang?"

Di atas satu lutut, dia kemudian membungkuk penuh hormat. "Tidak, Feng... tuan..."

Aku hanya bisa berharap kata-kata itu bukan hanya keluar dari mulutnya saja, tetapi juga dalam hatinya pun ia mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku tersenyum sekilas, kemudian perlahan melepaskan kekuatan itu lagi. Pedang itu sekali lagi dengan sendirinya terbungkus oleh sutra putih. Sementara tubuhku yang sempat bercahaya dan mengeluarkan aura yang kuat, kini kembali menjadi seperti semula. Kembali menjadi seorang manusia di depan Ling Guang, aku mendekatinya yang masih tidak berani berdiri.

"Ling Guang," Aku berlutut di depannya. Saat itulah ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. "Ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Kau sudah tahu bahwa kedamaian tidak akan datang jika ada kekerasan, perang, dan pembunuhan, bukan?" Melalui sebuah kalimat yang implisit itu, aku berharap dia cukup mengerti. Dan syukurlah, dia memang mengerti. Sebuah anggukannya membuatku lega.

Aku berdiri dahulu, kemudian mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya juga. Sesudah keadaan menjadi lebih tenang, aku berkata lagi. "Ling Guang, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan menganggap Cao Pi yang mengusirku. Anggaplah yang terjadi ini memang sudah seharusnya terjadi."

Roh pelindung itu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mengerti, Feng. Pergilah, dan lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan. Selamat jalan." Itulah perkataan terakhirnya sebelum kami berpelukan sekali lagi, seperti seorang saudara. Sesudah itu tembok cahaya yang menutupi pintu masuk Istana Kunning memudar, kemudian hilang sama sekali. Aku pun berjalan keluar.

Sebelumnya, sekali lagi aku berbalik, tetapi dia tidak ada dimana pun di ruangan itu, selain patung burung merah yang tetap berada di tempat itu.

Sambil berjalan kembali pada Cao Pi, aku memikirkannya sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti itu dari balik tubuhku? Rasanya, itu seperti saat beberapa tahun lalu aku menghentikan api yang berkobar-kobar di perpustakaan Istana Jian Ye. Tapi, kenapa kekuatan itu muncul tanpa bisa kukontrol? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kapan kekuatan itu bisa muncul, juga tidak bisa mengaturnya.

Segera pemikiran itu kusingkirkan dari otakku saat aku melihat Cao Pi yang sudah menungguku di gerbang _Taihe_. Beberapa ratus meter di depan adalah gerbang Wu Men yang adalah gerbang terakhir sebelum aku keluar dari tempat ini. Di sana sudah berbaris beberapa orang prajurit yang akan mengikutiku selama perjalanan, juga dua orang jendral yang aku kenal sebagai Jendral Zhang Liao dan Jendral Xu Huang, yang juga berada di tempat itu. Huo Li, kudaku yang setia itu, berada di paling depan, siap untuk aku tunggangi. Aku berlari ke arah hewan tunggangan itu, kemudian membiarkannya mengendusi tubuhku seolah memastikan apakah aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah selesai rupanya, Li." Suara itu terdengar sampai di telingaku, kemudian aku langsung berbalik. Cao Pi. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, sampai terpisah hanya beberapa langkah saja. "Kau sudah siap untuk pergi?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Namun bodohnya, dengan harapan yang sangat sia-sia, aku malah bertanya padanya. "Kakak, bolehkah aku menemui Yangmei? Atau setidaknya menulis surat untuknya?"

"Permohonan ditolak." Sudah kuduga, tetapi pertanyaan itu sudah terlanjur keluar. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ketika melihatnya, akhirnya Cao Pi melunak juga. "Baiklah, Cao Li. Kau kuberi kesempatan untuk memohon sesuatu. Tapi aku minta kau memberikan permohonan yang masuk akal."

Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengarnya. Satu permohonan, apa saja! Tetapi ia meminta sesuatu yang masuk akal. Dan yang masuk akal baginya pasti bukan sesuatu yang berkatian denganku berhubungan langsung dengan Yangmei. Jadi, apakah yang bisa kuminta darinya?

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mendesah saja. "Kakak, aku hanya punya satu permohonan saja."

"Apa itu?"

"Yangmei sudah memilihmu dan membuangku. Kau tahu itu." Kataku sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi yang terluka dengan memandang lantai batu di bawah kakiku. "Karena itu, kakak. Aku mohon, jangan sakiti dia. Sayangilah dia seperti selama ini aku menyayanginya. Tolong lindungi dia dan berikan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, dan tolong gantikan aku untuk tetap menyayanginya." Pintaku dengan suara memelas penuh kesungguhan hati. Cao Pi yang mendengarnya terlihat sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka permohonanku akan berbunyi seperti itu. Dia tidak membalas apa-apa, sampai aku berkata lagi. "Kalau sudah begitu, kakak, aku akan pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini, dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan."

Baru sesudah itu Cao Pi mengangguk. "Permohonanmu aneh." Katanya. "Tapi, baiklah. Ada yang lain?"

Aku menggeleng.

Sekarang, Cao Pi memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pedang Phoenix itu sudah kuletakkan di atas punggung Huo Li, jadi tidak mungkin Cao Pi melihatnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba melihatku sampai seteliti ini, tetapi kukira ia sedang memastikan apakah penampilanku cukup baik untuk bertemu dengan Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu. Tidak mungkin dia ingin mempermalukan kerajaannya sendiri, bukan?

Matanya tiba-tiba berhenti di leherku. "Apa ini?" Tangannya terulur untuk menarik sehelai benang merah di leherku.

Itu... adalah kalung yang diberikan Yangmei! "K-kakak! Jangan ambil itu!" Ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan Yangmei untukku, yang masih memberikan harapan padaku bahwa dia sayang padaku! Mau tidak mau tanganku berusaha menariknya balik.

"Li, sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganmu." Perintahnya dengan suara rendah, sebelum dengan cepat mengambil sebuah pisau dan menggunakannya untuk memotongnya. Goresan pisau itu bahkan mengenai leherku, membuat sebuah goresan yang mulai mengalirkan darah. Cao Pi akhirnya berhasil merebut kalung itu.

Kantung yang diikatkan di kalung itu ia buka, kemudian mengambil kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Aku menggeleng kuat saat tangan Cao Pi mulai membuka kertas yang sudah menguning itu. "K-kakak! Jangan!" Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, kemudian mengamati baik-baik apa yang tergambar di atas kertas itu. Gambar itu memang tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Cao Pi tahu apa yang tergambar di atasnya.

"Selama ini kau menyimpan sampah rupanya. Untung aku menemukannya sebelum kau pergi menemui Putri Mingzhu." Ujarnya tanpa menjaga perasaanku sama sekali. "Kalau tidak, apa yang akan dikatakannya?"

Kemudian, dengan kedua tangannya, ia merobek-robek kertas itu, tepat di depan mataku! "Kakak! Kembalikan! Itu milikku satu-satunya!"

Terlambat. Kertas itu sudah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Sayangnya sesudah gambar itu terpecah-pecah pun, Cao Pi tidak mengembalikkannya padaku. Ia menyerahkannya pada seorang kasim, kemudian memberikan perintah padanya. "Bakar sampah ini dan jangan sampai tersisa sedikit pun."

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melihat dengan mata kosong saat kertas tak berbentuk itu kini berpindah tangan dari Cao Pi kepada kasim itu. Kertas itu, meskipun usianya sudah sangat tua dan tidak lebih dari sekedar gambar corat-coret anak kecil, adalah barang kepunyaanku yang sangat berharga. Benda itu adalah seluruh kenanganku bersama Yangmei, dan harapan kami dulu. Sekarang kalau kertas itu tidak ada...

Cao Pi mendorongku kuat-kuat sampai hampir terjatuh. Aku yang masih terbenam dalam pikiranku tidak sempat untuk bertahan. "Kau jangan menangis lagi hanya karena kertas sampah itu. Seorang Pangeran Wei menangis hanya karena secarik kertas, benar-benar memalukan."

Sesudah itu, Cao Pi memberi perintah kepada dua jendralnya itu, sementara aku masih menyandarkan kepalaku pada leher Huo Li. Kuda itu sekali lagi mengendusi tubuhku, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk naik ke punggungnya, dan mulai bergerak maju meninggalkan tempat itu. Gerbang Wu Meng terbuka lebar-lebar di depanku, menunjukkan lapangan yang luas dan kosong, tetapi dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat kota Luo Yang.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku berbalik, menatap Istana Wei yang sebentar lagi akan kutinggalkan ini. Penderitaanku usai. Aku sudah lepas dari tempat ini. Tidak ada Cao Pi, tidak ada Sima Yi lagi. Tetapi ada banyak sekali hal yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Kenanganku, keluargaku, temanku, bahkan hatiku. Yah, ada sejuta penderitaan yang bisa aku alami di dalamnya, tetapi aku menikmati saat-saat indah ketika aku bersama ayah, bersama para prajurit itu, bersama Zhang He, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, dan bersama Ling Guang. Meskipun aku tahu semua itu terjadi sangat singkat.

Dan terutama, bersama Yangmei.

Aku memang tidak pernah melihatnya selama di tempat ini. Tetapi sebelum hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku itu, aku selalu merindukannya. Semua surat yang kuterima darinya selalu kubaca berulang-ulang sebelum kubakar agar tidak meninggalkan kecurigaan, bahkan aku sampai hafal surat-suratnya itu.

Tapi sekarang, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini. Yang ada hanya kegelapan dan kesuraman, keresahan dan kekhawatiran, seperti langit siang yang entah kenapa berawan hitam ini. Aku menahan diriku sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis saat meninggalkan tempat ini, dengan meyakinkan diriku berkali-kali bahwa aku sekarang bukan lagi seorang budak, melainkan seorang menantu dari Kaisar Xian, meskipun aku tidak pernah akan mengakuinya.

Gerbang Wu Men perlahan bergerak mundur melewati kepalaku, padahal akulah yang sedang melewatinya. Tepatnya, aku sedang dipaksa untuk melewatinya, dengan digiring sepasukan prajurit berkuda Wei ditambah dua orang jendral. Memang sepertinya aku seperti di antar untuk keluar dari tempat ini menuju ke istana yang lain, Istana Dinasti Han yang terletak di Chang An. Tetapi aku merasakan hal yang lain saat melewati gerbang Wu Men ini.

Aku teringat perkataan '_Tui chu Wu Men zhan zhou-_digiring keluar Wu Men untuk dihukum', dan inilah yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Pengusiran ini, juga pemisahanku dengan orang-orang yang kukasihi, adalah sebuah hukuman yang sangat berat untukku, tanpa aku bisa mengetahui kesalahan apa yang telah kulakukan. Ya, aku memang sedang digiring keluar dari Wu Men untuk dihukum. Bukan hanya dihukum oleh mereka orang Wei ini, tetapi juga oleh perasaan dibuang, perasaan ditinggalkan, perasaan sendirian dan putus asa.

Meskipun mendung, awan gelap melingkupi, tetapi tidak setetespun air hujan turun dari langit. Sama seperti perasaanku yang gelap diwarnai kekecewaan dan kesedihan, tetapi tidak juga aku menitikkan airmata. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku hanya akan menangis saat bersama dengan orang-orang yang kutinggalkan, tidak akan berpura-pura kuat di depan mereka. Tetapi saat sudah keluar dari tempat ini, aku akan menjalani apapun itu dengan tidak sedikitpun perasaan takut. Karena aku tahu satu hal.

Aku tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Aku sudah tahu ini adalah hari terakhir Lu Xun berada di tempat ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli, toh aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Biarlah dia bersenang-senang sekarang bersama Putri Mingzhu itu! Aku tidak akan menganggunya lagi sekarang. Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah punya Cao Pi sekarang? Akhir-akhir ini dia baik dan semakin memperhatikanku, kok. Apalagi sesudah kuceritakan tentang perbuatan menjijikkan yang dilakukan Lu Xun serta Putri Mingzhu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku marah setengah mati.

Tapi, harus kuakui, ada sedikit perasaan kosong di hatiku. Tanpanya, aku seperti kehilangan suatu bagian besar dari hatiku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat penting, bahkan yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Kalau diibaratkan, aku ini seperti botol yang tidak ada bagian bawahnya, yang selalu kosong. Lu Xun satu-satunya yang bisa mengisinya sampai penuh, dengan cara yang bagaimana aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang, dengan kepergiannya, aku kembali menjadi kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menyesal tidak keluar dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya.

Tapi, untuk apa aku melakukannya? Hubunganku dengannya sudah tidak jelas lagi. Aku tidak mau punya tunangan yang seperti itu. Lagipula, aku sekarang sudah menjadi selir Cao Pi sementara dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami Putri Mingzhu. Tapi kalau hanya sekedar teman, kurasa aku tidak bisa menganggapnya seperti itu saja. Sudah kubilang, dia adalah orang yang sangat penting untukku. Tanpanya, Yangmei yang sekarang ini tidak akan ada.

Ah! Kenapa aku terus-menerus memikirkan Lu Xun? Memikirkannya bisa membunuh otakku! Sebaiknya aku keluar dan mencari hiburan yang lain, bukan? Untuk apa sedih? Seharusnya aku senang karena Lu Xun tidak ada lagi sekarang! Aku bebas! Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang mau! Aku mendapatkan kemerdekaanku setelah sekian lama harus hidup bersamanya!

Aku berjalan dengan berusaha pura-pura tersenyum, dengan riang gembira melewati taman istana. Harusnya aku tahu, aku sedang membohongi diriku sendiri dengan melakukan ini. Tetap dengan memasang ekspresi yang sama, aku berjalan sampai ke depan gerbang _Qianqing_. Di sana ada sebuah kuali besar, sementara beberapa orang kasim mengelilinginya.

Segera aku menguping pembicaraan mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol sambil melakukan sesuatu pada kuali itu.

"Kau tadi lihat tidak?" Tanya seorang kasim pada temannya. "Tadi Pangeran Cao Pi melakukan apa pada Pangeran Cao Li?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab seorang yang lain. "Memang apa yang dilakukannya?"

Kasim lain menjawab. "Pangeran Cao Pi merebut sebuah kalung yang dipakainya, lalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Yangmei' begitu."

"Hmmm... kalau tidak salah nama lengkap Selir Muda Sun adalah Sun Yangmei. Atau apa maksudnya buah yangmei? Apa maksudnya, ya?"

Aku semakin tertarik saat mendengar namaku disebut, jadi aku mendengar lebih jauh lagi.

"Di kalung itu, ternyata ada sebuah kantung seperti kantung jimat. Di dalamnya, ada sebuah kertas. Saat melihatnya, sepertinya Pangeran Cao Pi marah besar sampai merobek-robek kertas itu, bahkan meski Pangeran Cao Li berusaha menghentikannya." Jelas kasim itu sambil mengurut-urut janggutnya. "Kasihan sekali Pangeran Cao Li. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian memohon agar Pangeran Cao Pi tidak merampasnya, sekarang kertas itu malah kita bakar. Aku jadi penasaran apa isinya."

Aku tidak penasaran apa kertas itu, sebab akulah yang dulu memberikannya pada Lu Xun. Pikir-pikir tentang itu, sampai sekarang kalung yang sama juga masih kukenakan di leherku, padahal aku sudah melupakan Lu Xun sejak sebulan yang lalu. Mungkin aku tidak sadar, sangking sudah setiap hari aku memakainya.

Kupikir, inilah saatnya aku membuangnya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah menyeruak ke hatiku. Lu Xun membakarnya kan bukan kemauannya sendiri? Justru kata kasim itu, dia malah berusaha mempertahankannya. Sementara aku, dengan mudahnya aku bermaksud memusnahkannya.

"Hei, kalian!" Kasim-kasim itu langsung menoleh saat aku berjalan ke arah mereka. "Kalian sedang membakar apa? Boleh aku ikut? Aku juga punya sampah yang perlu dibakar!"

Mereka bersoja sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja boleh, Selir Muda Sun."

"Terima kasih!" Kataku sambil mengangguk. Aku melihat dari kuali itu asap hitam membubung tinggi, naik ke atas langit yang sama gelapnya. Tanganku meremas kertas itu, kemudian perlahan mendekatkannya pada mulut kuali dengan api-api yang menjilat-jilat ke atas. Selesai membuang ini, maka aku yakin semuanya akan usai. Hubunganku dengan Lu Xun. Kenanganku. Semuanya.

Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang melarangku untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan karena aku menyayangkan keindahan puisi itu. Karena sesuatu yang lain, yang aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan apa itu. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tahu Lu Xun tidak mungkin dengan sengaja akan meninggalkanku dan memilih Putri Mingzhu. Buktinya ia masih menyimpan kertas itu, dan bahkan memohon pada Cao Pi untuk tidak membuangnya.

Mungkinkah sebenarnya Lu Xun masih mencintaiku? Atau apakah aku yang terlalu berharap?

Seandainya seseorang bisa memberitahukan jawabannya. Seandainya Lu Xun ada di sini untuk bisa menjawabku.

Seandainya aku sempat keluar dari kamarku, kemudian menemui Lu Xun dan bertanya sejelas-jelasnya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan Putri Mingzhu hari itu.

Dengan tangan masih terulur dan kertas itu tergantung di jari-jariku, aku melihat ke arah gerbang Wu Men di balik Aula Taihe yang megah. Tempat itu sekarang kosong dan sunyi, seolah hari ini memang tidak terjadi apapun. Lu Xun pasti sekarang sudah pergi, dan dengan ditutupnya gerbang itu, aku tahu dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak, tepatnya dia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Aku pun tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

Seumur hidup, belum pernah kurasakan perasaan sendiri seperti ini. Tapi perasaan ini lebih dari sekedar perasaan sendiri. Perasaan ini bercampur dengan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan. Bukan, bukan Lu Xun yang meninggalkanku tetapi akulah yang meninggalkannya. Lu Xun sekarang sudah berada di luar Gerbang Wu Men.

Memang aku sama sekali tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam menyusun rencana kepergian Lu Xun ini. Bahkan aku tidak berada di tempat itu untuk menyuruhnya segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Tapi aku sekarang merasa, akulah yang telah mengusirnya dari tempat ini. Atau setidaknya, kalau bukan dari Istana Wei ini, aku telah mengusirnya dari hatiku. Padahal aku tahu pasti, yang bisa memenuhi kekosongan rumah hatiku hanya Lu Xun saja, dan aku tahu dia pun pasti tidak keberatan bahkan senang melakukannya.

Sekarang dia sudah pergi. Atau akulah yang telah pergi darinya.

Kalau memang benar akulah yang sebenarnya sedang pergi darinya, dalam hati aku berharap, meskipun sedikit, dia akan mencariku. Sama seperti saat pertemuan pertama kami ketika kami bermain sembunyi-sembunyian. Dia mencariku yang pergi dan terhilang di hutan yang sama sekali tidak aku tahu jalannya. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukanku.

Kalau mengingat tentang masa kecil kami, aku sadar dia sudah menjadi suatu bagian yang tidak bisa terpisahkan dari hidupku. Entah berapa kalipun aku berkata aku ingin melupakannya dan membencinya, tetap saja aku adalah ikan, dan dia adalah air. Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak ada dia. Segala kejadian yang kami alami sejak kecil tiba-tiba terputar ulang dalam kepalaku. Kenangan manis dan pahit, semuanya masih terekam jelas dalam otakku, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Aku sadar, membuang kertas ini akan sia-sia. Meskipun kertas ini kubuang, belum tentu segala kenangan bisa kubuang bersamanya.

Selain itu, aku punya sedikit harapan kami akan bertemu lagi, kemudian memulai segalanya dari awal.

Jadi aku menarik tanganku lagi, kemudian melipat kertas itu baik-baik dan menaruh di tempat seharusnya kertas itu berada. Sesudah mengucapkan maaf pada kasim-kasim itu, aku pergi dari tempat ini, kemudian kembali ke kamarku.

Dengan segala kebimbanganku ini, aku semakin takut kalau aku mengambil jalan yang salah. Membuang Lu Xun dan memilih Cao Pi, apakah ini pilihan yang benar? Apakah ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untukku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, sebab kini tidak ada Lu Xun yang bisa kutanyai. Tapi, dalam ketidaktahuanku ini, aku sama sekali tidak takut, karena aku tahu satu hal.

Aku tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Yahhh... satu lagi chapter nggak berarti yang kagak ada isinya...

Sekali lagi saya nggak mau kebanyakan cing-cong... (selain: *PROMOSI MODE ON* NONTONLAH MVNYA RISING SUN BY TVXQ! Kalo di sana sodara ngeliat satu cowo nguuuuaaanteng puol kayak Lu Xun lagi lagi nangis, nah itulah Jaejoong... hahaha... biar bisa makin kebayang ama scene2 yang kadang super angsty di cerita ini... *dinuklir gara2 ngomong gaje ASLI!*)

Update hari Kamis! seperti biasa! ^^

Next chap: _Darkness of the Unknown _(lha ini apa hubungannya apa chap selanjutnya?)


	12. Darkness of the Unknown

Update! Trala... la... la... *dinuklir gara2 gaje*

Hmmm... kagak ada pesan2 sih sebelumnya... Hmmm... cuma mau ngasih tahu kalo di chap ini Yangmei nggak nongol sama sekali. Cuma Lu Xun doank...

WARNING! Di bagian tengah kebawah cerita ini ada adegan yang '_inappropriate_' bagi mereka yang dibawah umur (meski nggak separah chap keberapa itu yang di trilogi 1 pas Yangmei ketemu ama Zhang He, ato chap ke 4 dari trilogi 2 ini). Jadi bagi readers yang merasa melompati 2 chap itu, silakan melompati chap ini juga karena SAYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR NGGAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Hari ini, akhirnya aku tahu perasaan Yangmei.

Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika Yangmei menikah dengan Cao Pi, kini aku pun juga menjalani prosesi pernikahan dengan Putri Mingzhu. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya harus berada dalam pesta pernikahan dengan seseorang yang tidak aku sayangi. Harusnya dalam suatu pernikahan, kedua mempelai harus tersenyum bahagia. Anehnya, kurasa hari ini hanya mempelai wanita saja yang tersenyum, sementara mempelai pria memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Aku menunggang kudaku menuju ke dalam Istana Han di Chang An dengan langkah lambat sementara arak-arakan mengikuti dari belakang. Orang-orang berdesak-desakan ingin melihat, tetapi dihalang-halangi oleh pengawal yang bertugas menjaga keamanan. Pesta pernikahan ini sama seperti pesta pernikahan Cao Pi dan Yangmei dulu, diadakan secara besar-besaran dan semua rakyat diundang. Rasanya, meski jalanan ini sangat lebar, tetap saja terasa sempit karena seluruh penduduk Chang An seperti bercampur di sini.

Aku bisa mendengar komentar orang bersahut-sahutan. "Hei! Hei! Lihat itu!" Begitulah kata mereka sambil menunjukku. "Itu mempelai prianya! Pangeran Kelima Wei!"

"Wah, jadi dia itu pangeran yang akan jadi suami Putri Mingzhu, ya?" Seorang lagi berkomentar. "Tampan sekali! Cocok dengan Putri Mingzhu yang cantik!"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas dan menunduk, sebelum menoleh ke belakang ke arah tandu pengantin dimana Putri Mingzhu berada di dalamnya. Mereka bilang cocok, tapi aku bilang tidak.

"Pangeran!" Seorang pengawal ramah tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku. Aku langsung berbalik. "Anda tidak sabar melihat istri anda, ya? Tenang saja! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Katanya sambil tertawa ringan. "Tentu anda tidak mau mempermalukan diri anda dengan menabrak sesuatu, kan?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan, tetapi dalam hati berkata tidak.

Di sepanjang kota itu, aku melihat kain-kain merah dan emas tanda keberuntungan digantung dimana-mana. Beratus-ratus lampion juga tak ketinggalan menghiasi jalanan yang kami lewati. Di barisan paling belakang terdapat barongsai yang besar dan megah, dimainkan oleh berapa banyak orang aku tidak tahu. Belum lagi orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan, atau melemparkan bunga di sepanjang jalan menuju Istana. Sungguh aku tak menyangka suatu saat pesta pernikahanku akan semeriah ini.

Tetapi, apa gunanya semua ini kalau gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku bukanlah gadis yang sebenarnya kucintai? Sungguh kontras sekali di tempat yang ramai ini, aku justru merasa sedih, sendiri, dan kesepian.

"Huo Li," Aku membelai tenguk kudaku, dan binatang itu menegakkan telinganya, seperti siap mendengarkanku. Namun saat justru ia sudah menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Perasaanku terlalu kacau untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun. Akhirnya, yang keluar hanyalah sebuah perkataan, "Sekarang kau tidak bisa berbicara denganku?"

Aku yakin benar Huo Li sedikit kecewa dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya meringkik pelan, yang mungkin hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengerti kata-katanya. Tetapi, kalau boleh kutebak, mungkin dia tahu perasaanku sekarang. Apa ini sungguhan atau hanya khayalanku yang sedang benar-benar kesepian, aku tidak tahu.

Akhirnya perjalanan yang serasa berbulan-bulan itu berakhir ketika kami sampai di depan istana. Istana ini tidak jauh berbeda dari Istana Wei di Luo Yang, hanya saja Istana Han di Chang An ini ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil. Tetapi bagiku, tetap saja ukurannya besar, jauh lebih besar daripada Istana Wu di Jian Ye. Pintu gerbang pertama terbuka lebar dan kami masuk, begitu seterusnya sampai seluruh arak-arakan berada dalam istana. Baru sesudah itu beberapa rakyat diperbolehkan masuk. Jarang-jarang ada acara seperti ini, tidak heran banyak antara mereka yang berdesak-desakan masuk.

Aku turun dari kudaku, dan tak lama menemukan diriku dibawa ke suatu aula yang luas, tidak begitu berbeda dari aula Taihe di Istana Wei. Disana aku dan Putri Mingzhu mulai melakukan upacara pernikahan, mulai dari mempersembahkan arak pada Langit, Bumi, dan satu sama lain. Rasanya aku melaluinya tanpa perasaan sama sekali, seolah ini sama sekali bukan upacara perkawinan.

Lebih parah lagi, aku merasakan ini sebagai hukuman.

Sekarang kami berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Wajah Putri Mingzhu ditutupi kerudung pengantin berwarna merah yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sambil menunduk aku tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat akan Yangmei saat acara pertunanganku dengannya diadakan. Dia tidak sengaja mengenakan kerudung pengantin karena merasa tegang saat melihatku katanya. Lucu sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Yangmei sekarang, ya?

Setelah kepergianku dari Luo Yang kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar apapun darinya, dan Cao Pi juga tidak pernah datang ke Chang An sehingga aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bertanya. Entah dia menepati janjinya atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku hanya bisa menjalani semua perintahnya, kalau tidak mau Yangmei celaka.

Cao Pi memang benar. Yangmei sekarang bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Memang mulai hari ini, Putri Mingzhu akan menjadi istriku, tetapi sudah dari dulu aku menjadikan Yangmei sebagai istri dalam hatiku, dan sampai sekarang pun masih berlaku.

Tiba-tiba Putri Mingzhu menepuk punggung tanganku sekali, membuyarkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, yang mungkin ditafsirkannya sebagai tanda bahwa aku tegang. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tegang. Aku hanya merasa gelisah, tetapi pada saat yang sama aku juga merasakan kekecewaan. Kain itu akhirnya berada di kedua tanganku sekarang, dan aku bisa melihat wajah Putri Mingzhu yang cantik jelita, bahkan hari ini kecantikannya jauh melebihi biasanya. Harus kuakui dia memang lebih, bahkan jauh, lebih cantik dari Yangmei. Tetapi aku tidak mencintainya, setidaknya tidak sebagai istriku.

Sesudah upacara yang panjang dan menjemukan itu, sekarang adalah saatnya pesta dan hura-hura dimulai, dan ini akan menjadi jauh lebih menjemukan. Aku hanya perlu duduk sementara orang-orang datang dan menyelamatiku. Rasanya susah sekali memaksakan senyum pada mereka sementara mereka menyelamatiku untuk sesuatu yang malah akan menyiksaku. Rasanya mereka seperti memberi selamat pada seseorang atas hukuman yang diterimanya. Ya, bagiku pernikahan ini tidak lebih dari sekedar hukuman.

Sementara Putri Mingzhu, dia sudah bisa beristirahat di tempat kami akan melewatkan malam ini. Kupikir, justru dialah yang lebih cocok berada di keramaian seperti ini daripada mendekam di kamar untuk menyiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya sebelum malam pertama kami. Tapi, membayangkannya saja membuatku takut, dan khawatir.

Tari-tarian dan musik memenuhi lapangan yang luas itu. Aku sendiri dari dalam aula menyaksikan pertunjukan yang disediakan, begitu juga dengan Kaisar Xian serta pembesar-pembesar lainya. Termasuk Cao Pi. Entah hari ini apa yang dilakukannya, dia sama sekali tidak melihatku, atau tepatnya pura-pura tidak melihatku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Keramaian ini, orang-orang yang memberiku selamat, cahaya lampion dan penari-penari yang bergerak lincah, semuanya hanya membuatku semakin muak dan bosan. Benar, pesta semeriah apapun tidak terasa seperti pesta jika tidak ada Yangmei. Dan yang paling parah, ini adalah pesta perkawinan antara aku dengan seseorang yang bukanlah Yangmei. Ini semualah yang membuatku ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Dan akhirnya, aku melakukannya juga. Aku berdiri, kemudian menghadap pada Kaisar. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, jika anda mengizinkan, perkenankanlah saya untuk permisi keluar sebentar."

Kaisar Xian mengerutkan dahi. "Kau mempelai pria masakan tidak berada di tempat pesta?" Mendengar permohonanku ditolak, aku kembali duduk dengan wajah lesu. Mungkin saat melihatnya, Kaisar Xian langsung meralat perkataannya. "Baiklah. Pergilah, tetapi segera kembali."

Aku langsung berterima kasih pada Kaisar Xian yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi ayah mertuaku itu. Setelah lama mendekam di ruangan itu sambil merasakan telingaku semakin lama semakin tebal mendengar suara keramaian yang memekakkan itu, sekarang aku boleh pergi, menyingkirkan diri ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Di bagian dalam istana, terdapat sebuah kolam teratai yang sangat indah. Sebuah jembatan menyambung dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Sebuah bagian tanah berbatu itu dibuat agak menjorok ke kolam tersebut, di sana dibangun sebuah paviliun. Tidak begitu besar, tetapi di malam gelap seperti ini, tempat seperti itu dapat memberikan ketenangan. Jadi, aku segera menuju ke paviliun itu, kemudian duduk di atas sebuah kursi sambil memperhatikan teratai-teratai yang tumbuh di atas kolam tersebut.

Di sini aku hanya bisa mendengar suara jangkrik mengerik, hembusan angin malam dan dedaunan yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Aku merenung, memikirkan segala hal yang membuatku sampai berada di tempat ini, jauh dari tempat asalku.

Dulunya aku berasal dari Wu, Istana Jian Ye. Ah, tidak. Dulu aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang lahir dan dibesarkan di Wujun. Tepatnya, seperti kata ayah, aku lahir di sebuah kota kecil di Yu Yao, kemudian dibesarkan di Wujun. Saat itu, ayah dan ibu kandungku masih ada dan merawatku sampai usiaku empat tahun. Sampai pada suatu saat, suatu tragedi memaksaku untuk tinggal di Lu Jiang, sebuah kota dimana aku mencicipi apa yang namanya kesendirian dan perasaan terbuang. Yah, tidak berbeda seperti perasaanku sekarang ini.

Beberapa tahun kemudian aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Yangmei, dan dia mengubah kehidupanku seratus delan puluh derajat. Aku yang dulunya bukan siapa-siapa suatu hari bisa menjadi murid Penasihat Zhou Yu, dan sampai akhirnya aku menjadi seorang ahli strategi Wu. Itulah masa-masa paling bahagia dalam hidupku, bersama-sama dengan seisi orang Wu yang menerimaku dan mengajari berbagai macam hal. Tapi yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah karena saat itu ada Yangmei.

Namun, sama seperti Yangmei mengubah kehidupanku seratus delapan puluh derajat pada awalnya, kali ini ia mengubah kehidupanku lagi sepenuhnya, tetapi menuju kepada masa-masa terberat dalam hidupku. Semua ini berawal dari tingkahnya di Xu Chang. Lalu berlanjut di He Fei, dan ketika itulah oleh racun dari Sima Yi, aku tidak bisa mempertahankan tubuh manusiaku ini. Ketika itulah sekali lagi Yangmei berangkat untuk mencariku, tanpa tahu aku selalu berada di dekatnya.

Itulah yang kemudian membawaku dan Yangmei sampai di tempat ini. Kemudian pertemuanku yang tidak disengaja dengan Putri Mingzhu membuatku menjadi seorang Pangeran Kelima Wei, dan yang pada akhirnya membuatku sampai pada detik ini, di tempat ini.

Aku menghela nafas membayangkan betapa rumitnya kehidupanku. Aku baru saja berumur delapan belas tahun, tetapi segala sesuatu yang terjadi padaku seperti hanya akan dirasakan oleh orang yang sudah berumur sangat panjang. Pengalaman yang kudapatkan rasanya sudah seimbang dengan pengalaman-pengalaman yang didapatkan oleh orang berusia delapan puluh tahun ke atas. Anehnya, baru malam ini aku menyadarinya.

Mungkin dari awal, kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu Yangmei, aku tidak akan berada di tempat ini. Entah aku masih di Lu Jiang atau aku sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Seolah-olah, Yangmei sendiri-lah yang mengirimku sampai kemari.

Tetapi sebenarnya seluruh keanehan ini bermula ketika Wujun dimusnahkan untuk memburuku, oleh seorang yang sekarang kupanggil 'ayah'. Jadi, tidak semua hal yang terjadi padaku disebabkan oleh seorang Yangmei saja.

Tunggu. Jika memikirkan tentang itu lagi, bukankah ini semua berawal pada hari aku lahir dimana kedua orangtua kandungku terpaksa mengungsi ke Yu Yao agar mereka selamat dari serangan Pasukan Pemberontak Sorban Kuning? Atau bahkan semua ini dimulai sebelum aku lahir, ketika kakekku, seorang jendral bernama Lu Yu, melihat Phoenix terbang di langit?

Jangan-jangan, semua ini tidak dimulai pada kehidupanku sekarang, melainkan jauh sebelum itu. Ketika China masih dalam keadaan damai, Feng dan Huang masih bersama menjaga kedamaian ini. Dengan kata lain, ketika aku dulu masih hidup... sebagai Feng, sebagai Phoenix. Karena itukah Ling Guang pernah menceritakan bahwa dulunya aku pernah memberikan nama padanya dan ketiga roh pelindung lain?

Memikirkan semua ini membuatku pusing. Tidak peduli apakah dulunya aku adalah Phoenix atau bukan, sekarang aku adalah manusia, yang memiliki batas untukku dapat berpikir. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apalagi mengingat, apa yang terjadi ketika dulu aku masih hidup sebagai Phoenix. Rasanya hal ini sangat tidak bisa kumengerti dan kuterima. Harus ada seseorang yang menjelaskannya padaku, bahkan mungkin membuka pikiranku cupat ini.

Tiba-tiba, suara derap kaki mendekat.

Siapa di sana?

Aku segera berbalik, untuk menemukan orang yang kupanggil kakak sekarang sedang berdiri di belakangku, menatapku dari depan paviliun. Secara reflek aku langsung memojok ke bagian paling ujung dari paviliun itu, takut-takut kalau ia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku diam saja sambil dengan awas tetap menatapnya. Pedangku tidak bersamaku sekarang, karena aku sedang dalam prosesi pernikahan. Tetapi Cao Pi, di pinggangnya masih terselip pedangnya. Tidak heran, untuk apa dia masih mengikuti peraturan di Istana Han ini kalau Kaisar Xian saja tidak berani padanya?

"Untuk apa kau ketakutan seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil masuk ke paviliun. "Aku tidak mungkin mencelakakan adikku sendiri di hari pernikahannya yang _berbahagia_." Ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah penekanan yang aneh pada kata-kata terakhir. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Melihat sepertinya ia dengan santainya berjalan ke dalam, kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi, aku jadi sedikit lebih rileks, meski masih tetap awas. "Tidak apa, kakak. Hanya sedang merenung."

"Memikirkan Yangmei?" Tanyanya. Sebenarnya jauh lebih dari itu, tetapi jawabannya cukup tepat hingga membuatku langsung memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. "Tenang saja, ia baik-baik saja. Aku menjaga janji kita..." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihatku tersenyum lega. "... untuk saat ini."

Seketika itu juga senyumku pudar. "Apa maksudmu untuk saat ini?"

"Maksudnya, Li," Jawabnya. "Suatu saat aku akan berhenti mencintainya."

"Tidak bisa!" Sahutku langsung dengan suara sedikit berseru. Aku sadar, betapa kerasnya suaraku di tengah keheningan ini. Sekarang, dengan kehadiran Cao Pi, keheningan yang menenangkan telah berubah menjadi keheningan yang mencekam. Aku maju mendekatinya. "Kau tidak boleh berhenti mencintainya!"

"Oh ya?" Tanyanya, masih dengan tenang seperti biasa. "Kenapa?"

"Karena," Aku langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi. "aku sendiri tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya!"

Oh, betapa bodohnya aku menjawabnya dengan pernyataan gamblang seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya? Apa hubungannya dengan Cao Pi? Memangnya Cao Pi bisa benar-benar menggantikanku? Aku hanya bisa merutuki diri sendiri yang memberikan jawaban konyol seperti itu. Cao Pi sendiri sekarang terlihat sedang menertawakanku.

"Kau memang lucu sekali, Li." Katanya berkomentar sambil menyeringai. "Tidak pernah gagal membuatku tertawa."

"Tapi, kakak!" Aku langsung membantah. "Bukankah itu perjanjian kita kalau aku melakukan apa yang kakak inginkan?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit nada menantang. "Kau akan mencintai Yangmei dengan sepenuh hatimu, bukan? Seperti aku mencintainya selama ini?" Dengan suara pelan aku melanjutkan.

Dia tertawa sebentar, kemudian baru membalas. "Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" Satu pertanyaan itu membuatku diam seribu bahasa. "Untuk mendapatkan Dinasti Han ini, aku bisa menggunakan cara lain selain kau. Tetapi Yangmei, kalau kau berani membantah, kau tahu akibatnya bukan?" Ia mulai berdiri, kemudian menunduk sedikit untuk menatapku langsung ke mataku.

Aku menunduk, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Cao Pi tertawa melihatnya. Sungguh aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang ini. Apa yang membuatnya bahagia dari melihatku dan Yangmei terpisah seperti ini? Toh Yangmei juga bukan gadis yang dicintainya. Akhirnya, tanpa bisa membendung kekesalanku, aku berkata dengan suara rendah, sambil mendengus. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mencintainya, kembalikan saja dia padaku."

Cao Pi sepertinya mendengarnya. "Kau bilang apa, Li?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

Tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin menarik kembali kata-kataku, aku mengulangnya sekali lagi. "Aku bilang, jika kau tidak bisa mencintai Yangmei dan membuatnya bahagia, aku harap kau mengembalikan Yangmei padaku." Aku menyatakan dengan suara yang lebih seperti suara orang menuntut. Tegas dan berani.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Akhinya. Akhirnya kata-kata ini keluar juga dari mulutku. "Kau hanya menipunya, membuatnya senang sesaat ketika aku tidak sedang berada di dekatnya! Tetapi pada akhirnya, aku tahu kau akan membuangnya, atau memaksanya melakukan tindakan-tindakan kotor seperti yang kau lakukan padaku sekarang!"

Tangan Cao Pi langsung melayang, menyambar mengenai pipiku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut, badan bersandar pada meja yang berada di sana. Dengan mata tajam penuh kemarahan, tetapi tanpa daya sama sekali, aku menatapnya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian mencekal kerah bajuku. "Dengar, Li. Kau sebaiknya jaga mulutmu. Jika sampai kau berani mengatakannya sekali lagi, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Yangmei."

Yangmei. Yangmei! Selalu Yangmei! Hanya itu ancamannya agar aku selalu patuh padanya! Dia harusnya sudah tahu betapa aku berusaha menahan diri di depannya. Tetapi kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Bahkan di hari pernikahanku, ketika aku sepenuhnya patuh dan membuang kehendakku sendiri, dia mengancamku lagi menggunakan Yangmei. Dari mulutku akhirnya keluar sebuah kata-kata, yang kuharap dapat menyadarkannya. "Pengecut. Kau hanya bisa menggunakan Yangmei saja." Aku berkata dengan suara gelap dan rendah. Tetapi melalui mataku, dia pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia bukannya menyadari kesalahannya. Sebaliknya, dia melanjutkan serangannya. Tangannya yang sudah terkepal itu dengan cepat bergerak, mengenai perutku keras sekali, sampai aku merasakan darah yang keluar dari kerongkonganku, sekarang berkumpul di mulutku sampai akhirnya mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Sebelum aku sempat menyeimbangkan diri dari serangannya, ia melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada bajuku, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan satu serangan lagi di pipiku. Terkena pukulannya, aku mulai sempoyongan, tetapi berusaha untuk tetap berdiri. Alasannya hanya satu, aku tidak ingin sampai orang-orang tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekembalinya aku ke tempat pesta. Jadi kedua tanganku berpegangan kuat-kuat pada sebuah pilar yang menyangga paviliun itu, dan pada pilar itu juga tubuhku bersandar.

Tanganku kugunakan untuk menyeka darah di wajahku, sementara nafasku yang masih tersenggal-senggal berusaha untuk kuatur. Cao Pi berjalan mendekat, menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sangat merendahkan itu. Sebaliknya, aku menatapnya seperti binatang yang terluka, marah dan siap untuk menyerang. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, dia juga bisa melihat ketidakberdayaan yang sangat jelas terlukis di wajahku, contohnya melalui airmata yang memaksakan diri untuk keluar ini. Aku tidak tahu darimana airmata ini berasal, yang pasti bukan dari kesakitan yang kuterima.

Aku merasakan lebih dari itu. Aku merasakan... pengkhianatan.

"Cao Pi!" Seruku sambil mengontrol emosiku sebaik mungkin, tetapi gagal total. Bahkan aku sampai lupa aku harus memanggilnya 'kakak'. "Aku tidak meminta apapun darimu! Aku tidak akan menuntut kebebasanku lagi! Aku tidak akan menuntut Yangmei atau segala sesuatu yang kau rebut dariku! Yang aku minta hanya satu! Tolong sayangilah Yangmei..." Aku mengakhirinya dengan satu desahan panjang. "Hanya itu yang aku minta..."

Sementara Cao Pi telah dekat denganku, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku sekaligus, kemudian mengangkatnya di atas kepalaku dan menahannya pada dinding pilar itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mengizinkan kedua tanganku ini ditahannya melebihi tinggi kepalaku. Sementara kedua tanganku sudah tidak bisa kupakai untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Ulangi, Li."

Begitulah perintahnya. Jadi, aku melakukannya. "Aku hanya memintamu menyayangi Yangmei, membuatnya bahagia. Itu saja..." Kataku dengan suara tersendat-sendat. Mataku masih saja menatap lantai batu.

Kali ini tangan kirinya digunakannya untuk memegang daguku, kemudian memaksaku menatapnya. Terlambat. Akhirnya dia tahu apa yang sedang kusembunyikan darinya. Dia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat wajahku yang penuh keputusasaan dan kehancuran hati. "Menangislah, Li. Menangis saja..." Katanya. "Aku suka punya adik sepertimu, selalu menurut padaku. Tidak seperti adik-adik kandungku yang lain."

Ekspresiku yang tadinya terpendam banyak kemarahan, perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sambil aku menatap ke samping ke kejauhan arah kolam teratai itu, airmata mulai bergulir keluar. Mula-mula hanya satu, tetapi semakin lama semakin keras. "Kakak," Desahku lagi. "Jika kau memang tidak ingin mencintainya, dan tidak ingin ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya, tolong katakan padanya segala hal tentang kau memukuli dan membuatku menangis di hari pernikahanku sendiri."

Cao Pi mengerutkan dahi, kaget mendengar permintaanku. "Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Yangmei sekarang sangat menginginkan penderitaanku." Jawabku lagi. "Dia itu adalah orang yang bisa mendapat kesenangan ketika orang yang telah menyakitinya, atau yang dia yakini telah menyakitinya, mendapat balasan." Aku menunduk lagi, kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara yang menyiratkan perasaan tulus. "Dengan kau menceritakan ini padanya, dia pasti sangat senang. Dia sekarang membenciku. Ini bukan kesalahpahaman belaka. Dia bahkan mengatakannya, secara sengaja dan terencana, di depanku dan juga di depanmu."

Perlahan Cao Pi melepaskan kedua tanganku, membiarkan keduanya jatuh di sisi-sisi tubuhku dengan lunglai. Kepalaku tertunduk beberapa saat, tetapi terangkat saat dia mendesahkan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. "Permintaanmu itu..." Baru kali ini kulihat perasaan seorang Cao Pi terguncang. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, matanya menatapku penuh rasa tidak percaya. "Kenapa bisa ada permintaan seperti itu keluar dari mulutmu?"

"Kakak?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja membencinya?" Serunya, tanpa berani menyentuhku kali ini. "Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa Yangmei membencimu! Sangat! Itupun semua orang di Istana Wei sudah tahu! Tapi bisa-bisanya kau memohon sesuatu yang pada akhirnya bisa membuatnya menertawakanmu sendiri atas penderitaanmu! Padahal, penderitaan itu pun semua datang karena kamu ingin melindunginya!" Tangan Cao Pi terkepal, tetapi kali ini tidak digunakannya untuk memukul atau meninjuku lagi. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Gadis di China ini tidak hanya Yangmei seorang! Bahkan kau baru saja menikah dengan Putri Mingzhu!"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, semakin bertopang pada pilar yang kusandari. "Sebab, kakak, aku sayang padanya... sangat sayang..." Sekali lagi mataku tertutup, membiarkan airmata itu lagi-lagi jatuh begitu saja. "Setiap kali membuatnya sedih, marah, atau kecewa, aku selalu merasa tersiksa. Kali ini, jika aku bisa membuatnya senang, meski dengan penderitaanku, aku tidak akan keberatan." Aku berhenti sejenak. "... Karena aku menyayanginya, meski dia membenciku."

Sampai di sana, aku berhenti. Cao Pi juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Keheningan berlanjut, sampai entah berapa lama aku juga tidak tahu. Pada akhirnya Cao Pi hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, kemudian bersiap untuk berbalik. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

"Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Yangmei seperti yang kau katakan, sebab memang mencintainya tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Katanya. "Tetapi aku sangat tersentuh mendengar perkataanmu."

Baru sesudah itu dia menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam, kembali ke ruangan tempat pesta itu diadakan.

Aku menelaah kembali perkataannya. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Yangmei karena itu tidak ada untungnya untuknya. Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa selama ini aku pernah mendapatkan sesuatu dari mencintai Yangmei, selain hanya perasaan bahagia dari diriku sendiri?

Memang benar. Aku dan Cao Pi memang berbeda.

Bodoh sekali aku memintanya mencintai Yangmei seperti aku mencintainya.

Dengan perasaan sekacau ini, bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke ruang pesta? Kuharap, Cao Pi tahu aku tidak mungkin mampu melakukannya, dan lantas ia menolongku menyampaikannya pada Kaisar Xian. Malam ini, aku ingin bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, tetapi aku sadar, justru penyiksaan sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Cao Li!"

Putri Mingzhu menyambutku saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar tempat kami menghabiskan malam ini. Dayang-dayang berpakaian indah yang begitu banyak mengerumuninya satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan ketika aku masuk. Aku berjalan dengan langkah lambat, sama sekali tidak terburu-buru, berusaha untuk memperpanjang waktu sebelum ini akan dimulai. Sampai semua dayang-dayang itu pergi pun, aku masih belum sampai di depan ranjang. Di balik selambu-selambu itu, aku melihat seorang Putri yang sangat cantik dan rupawan, menungguku di atas ranjang. Terkena cahaya lilin yang remang-remang di satu sisi, sementara di sisi lain cahaya bulan, dia terlihat semakin cantik.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat perkataan Yangmei, yang mengatakan saat pertunangan kami, bahwa aku lebih pantas menjadi suami Dewi Bulan, atau Putri dari Dinasti Han yang katanya secantik para dewi. Malam ini benar-benar perkataan Yangmei terbukti. Aku menjadi suami Putri Han yang bernama Mingzhu ini. Seperti namanya, Mingzhu, dia seperti mutiara yang bersinar dengan indah, baik siang maupun malam.

Tetapi tetap saja, itu tidak mengubah perasaanku. Dia bukan Yangmei.

Yang kuharapkan berada di tempat itu hanya Yangmei, dan Yangmei seorang.

Sekarang aku sudah duduk di ranjang. Berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Yang perlu kulakukan sebagai awal mula adalah membuka bajunya, kemudian membuka bajuku sendiri. Kedua tanganku masih bergetar, tetapi semakin mendekat pada tepi bajunya. Sepasang mata Putri Mingzhu tertutup, menunggu dengan perasaan yang bagaimana aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Ya Tian... bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Jangankan membuka baju, menyentuh seorang gadis yang bukan Yangmei saja aku sangat enggan. Tanganku berhenti di tengah-tengah. Sungguh, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini. Selalu di kepalaku yang terbayang hanya Yangmei dan Yangmei saja. Keterlaluan, kenapa Langit meletakkanku pada keadaan seperti ini? Aku dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis yang cantik, seorang Putri dari Dinasti Han, yang sudah siap apapun yang akan kulakukan. Tetapi bukan dia yang kuinginkan!

Tanganku terkepal perlahan. Mataku kututup rapat-rapat dan kepalaku kupalingkan darinya. Begini lebih baik. Aku tidak perlu melihatnya. Hanya tanganku yang perlu mendekat padanya. Tetapi, sampai beberapa menit berlalu, tanganku tidak sampai padanya, dan baru sampai terakhir aku tahu bahwa tanganku tidak bergerak maju barang sedikitpun.

"Cao Li?" Suara Putri Mingzhu membuatku langsung membuka mata, dan kembali menatapnya. Dia kelihatan prihatin dengan keadaanku, kemudian meletakkan tangannya yang berkulit halus itu di atas tanganku yang gemetar. "Kau kenapa?"

Segera kutarik tanganku, tentu saja perlahan supaya tidak membuatku terkesan sedang menghindarinya. Kemudian dengan tanganku itu aku menutup wajahku darinya. "Putri, aku hanya..." Aku mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak bisa melakukannya..."

Putri Mingzhu kecewa, aku tahu itu. "Kau masih memikirkan Selir Muda Sun, ya?" Dan tidak bisa tidak, aku mengangguk. Biarlah, itu toh sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Putri Mingzhu kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, dan aku membiarkannya melihat wajahku yang kelelahan oleh semua ini. "Kau tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi, Cao Li. Terutama pada malam ini..."

"Terima kasih untuk pengertian anda, Putri. Tapi..." Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya... tidak bisa... Seandainya Putri saja yang dapat melakukannya..." Ups! Apa yang kukatakan? Aku keceplosan, dan terlambat untuk menarik kata-kataku.

Untungnya, sepertinya Putri Mingzhu tidak menangkap perkataanku itu sebagai suatu masalah. "Melihatmu seperti ini, aku pun ingin, Cao Li." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua belah pipiku. "Kau sepertinya sangat terbebani masalah itu. Dan aku ingin untuk malam ini saja aku membebaskanmu dari semua hal itu..."

Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa dengan membiarkan satu malam ini aku sendirian, dia sudah sangat meringakan bebanku?

"Sayangnya, tentu saja, aturan kesopan-santunan melarangnya." Katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Li, kau harus melakukannya, sebab aku tidak boleh. Kau jangan memikirkan Selir Muda Sun lagi." Dia berkata dengan nada memohon, tetapi juga sedikit memaksa. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipiku yang memerah terkena pukulan dan tamparan Cao Pi tadi.

Kalau aku menolak, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan pada Putri Mingzhu? Tepatnya, bagaimana kalau sampai Cao Pi tahu? Ah, aku terlalu capek untuk memikirkannya, pasti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Yangmei. Jadi aku tahu malam ini harus kulalui.

Tunggu. Tadi dia mengatakan dia bersedia melakukannya, tetapi ada aturan-aturan yang melarangnya. Berarti aku tidak perlu melakukannya, dia bisa dan mau. Akhirnya, dengan sekali lagi berkelit dan membuat alasan, aku menjawabnya. "Putri, ini bukan hanya tentang masalah Selir Muda Sun." Kataku. Ini yang membuatnya mengangkat alis karena bingung dan sedikit kaget. "Tetapi seperti yang pernah aku, bahkan juga kakak, ceritakan pada anda. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, mengingat aku telah mempelajari ajaran Kong Fuzi dan yang lain-lainnya."

Ekspresi wajah putri itu langsung berubah. Wajahnya memerah, aku yakin karena marah. "Jadi kau tidak bersedia melakukannya?"

Celaka. Dia salah menangkap maksudku, meski sebenarnya itulah yang kuinginkan. Aku menggeleng, kemudian menjelaskan padanya lagi. "Maksudku, Putri, mungkin jika Putri tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau anda saja yang melakukannya?" Tanyaku. Sebelum menuai protes, aku langsung menambahkan. "Mengenai segala aturan dan kesopan-santunan, aku rasa akan ada pengecualian jika mempelai pria adalah orang sepertiku ini." Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang adat istiadat dan kesopan-santunan pernikahan yang kelewat absurd dan kaku ini. Ah, masa bodoh saja lah.

Putri Mingzhu memikirkan sejenak, sambil aku juga berpikir dalam hati. Ini lebih baik, bukan? Kalau malam ini berlalu seperti keinginannya, maka setidaknya bukan aku yang melakukannya secara aktif. Aku bukan sedang melakukannya, tetapi aku sedang diperlakukan demikian. Aku akan merasa lebih tersiksa jika aku yang harus berbuat demikian. Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah, baik untukku dan untuknya.

Pada akhirnya Putri Mingzhu setuju. Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, Cao Li. Kupikir itu akan menjadi jalan terbaik."

Jadi, kali ini, akulah yang duduk bersadar pada tembok, dengan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhku. Kedua kakiku yang kutekuk perlahan kubuka, membiarkan Putri Mingzhu berlutut di antaranya untuk memulai tugasnya, atau tepatnya, tugasku yang kualihkan padanya. Seperti yang dia lakukan, kututup kedua mataku, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sementara sekarang tepi bajuku sudah ada di tangannya.

Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sesaat lagi bajuku akan dilepaskan oleh seorang gadis. Gadis yang bukan Yangmei. Seumur hidup aku berusaha menghindari tubuhku dari disentuh oleh gadis lain selain Yangmei, tetapi sebentar lagi sepasang tangan asing, yang tidak aku kenali, akan menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku.

Yangmei... bagaimana aku bisa memiliki perasaan sekuat ini padanya? Sebenarnya, selama ini bukan hanya dia saja yang sedang menjaga dirinya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Tetapi mungkin dia sama sekali tidak sadar. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, aku harus menjalani ini, karena aku sangat mencintainya sehingga aku harus menghindarkannya dari bahaya.

Aku putus asa, berada dalam dua dilema yang menekanku. Belum lagi pertemuanku sebelumnya dengan Cao Pi. Perasaanku semakin kacau saja.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Seluruh kancing bajuku sudah terbuka seluruhnya. Putri Mingzhu melakukannya dengan lambat dan lembut sekali, membuat siapapun bisa terbuai olehnya. Yah, mungkin siapapun, tetapi bukan aku. Jantungku berdengup makin kencang sementara kedua tangannya hampir siap membuka pakaianku.

"Cao Li?" Bisiknya saat melihat mataku yang terbuka separuh. "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun, sebagai isyarat padanya bahwa ia boleh melanjutkan.

Tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Sebaliknya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Satu tangannya ditempelkan ke pipiku, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang bahuku. Bibirnya mendekat, sampai bersentuhan dengan pipiku. Tetapi sampai di situ saja tubuhku seperti terkena sengat yang menyakitkan.

Hanya dalam hati aku berani mengeluh, tanpa mengeluarkannya barang sedikitpun.

_Putri... Kumohon hentikan... jangan lakukan ini... Putri... __kau sedang menyiksaku sekarang..._

Meskipun dalam hati aku sangat menolak, tetapi tubuhku tidak. Tepatnya, tidak bisa. Aku cuma bisa diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Kamar ini remang-remang, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat keindahan setiap dekorasinya. Tempat tidur ini juga dilapisi dengan kain yang sangat lembut, belum lagi memang kasur yang digunakannya sangat empuk. Sungguh, kamar ini adalah seperti surga di kala keletihanku ini.

Tetapi, sungguh ironis ternyata surga ini akan menjadi tempat penyiksaanku.

Perlahan, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menghadapkan wajahku tepat padanya, sehingga kini bibirnya bergeser dari pipiku dan menyentuh bibirku pula. Baik bibirnya maupun ciuman itu sangat lembut, seperti kalau seekor kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya. Tetapi bagiku ciuman itu sangat menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan sampai aku merintih, bukan karena kesenangan yang seharusnya kurasakan, tetapi karena perasaan sakit itu. Perasaan sakit yang entah bagaimana kemunculannya.

"Uhhh..." Suara itu berusaha kutekan dalam-dalam di tenggorokanku, tetapi toh akhinya keluar juga. "P-Putri..."

Ciuman itu langsung disudahi begitu saja. "Cao Li? Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh keprihatinan.

Aku menggeleng lemah sambil memandang dengan tatapan ngeri tubuhku yang setengah telanjang sekarang. Tidak bisa tidak, aku takut. Aku takut akan apa yang akan terjadi lagi sesudah ini, tetapi aku berusaha menutupinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Putri... maaf, aku kurang terbiasa..."

Putri Mingzhu hanya tersenyum menghibur. "Tenang saja, Cao Li... kau tidak perlu terlihat takut begitu..." Katanya sebelum ia melanjutkan lagi _siksaan_nya itu padaku.

Kali ini ia memelukku, dengan sebuah tangan di belakang kepalaku dan satu lagi di balik punggung. Mulutnya ia dekatkan pada telingaku, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu, entah itu kata-kata romantis, atau sanjungannya padaku, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar dekat denganku, dan hanya terpisah oleh selapis tipis pakaiannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ia lucuti sendiri. Sekali lagi, seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa merintih, merintih kesakitan dalam hati.

_Putri...! Hentikan... aku mohon..._ Hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku sekarang. Jika dibayangkan, keadaanku seperti berada di antara bumi dan neraka sekarang. Aku seperti digantung terbalik, dengan kaki masih memijak bumi tetapi kepala sudah berada di neraka. Sebentar lagi pun kakiku akan masuk ke dalam neraka itu, melihat semakin lama tangan Putri Mingzhu semakin turun mendekati keliman celanaku.

_Sakit..._

_Putri, ini sakit sekali... Kau membuatku mengkhianati Yangmei... dan ini sangat menyakitkan..._

_Aku tidak mau ini... tolong lepaskan aku..._

Aku tidak sadar, semakin kepalaku dipenuhi dengan kalimat-kalimat itu, airmata yang tadi sudah keluar, sekarang akan menerobos keluar lagi. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghentikannya, rasanya tenagaku sudah terkuras seluruhnya untuk menahan sakit ini. Jadi, kubiarkan airmata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipiku.

Siksaan itu tetap berlanjut, dan keluarnya airmata tidak mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sampai tiba-tiba semua ini mencapai puncaknya ketika tangan Putri Mingzhu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam celanaku, seperti ular kobra yang melesat mendekati korbannya. Aku tidak percaya, rupanya aku akan mencapai titik ini, dan aku tidak kuat lagi. Dari mulutku langsung keluar pekikan yang gagal kupendam hingga akhirnya terdengar sampai di telinganya.

"Putri! Jangan!"

Secepat kilat, bahkan agak terlalu kasar untukku, Putri Mingzhu melepaskanku. Aku tahu dia marah dan kecewa, kaget dan tidak percaya pada perkataanku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang tidak ingin ia melakukannya. Gagal. Meski ia yang melakukannya pun, tetap saja terlalu sulit untukku menjalaninya. Kurasa satu-satunya jalan memang tidak melakukan ini sama sekali.

Baik aku maupun Putri Mingzhu bisa melihatnya sekarang. Sepasang tanganku yang sudah sedari tadi kehilangan fungsinya hanya bisa terkulai lemah di atas ranjang, serasa lumpuh. Tubuh atasku basah oleh keringat, dan aku juga bisa merasakan jantungku yang detaknya semakin tak karuan. Ikat pinggang yang menahan celanaku juga sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, bahkan celanaku sudah terancam untuk terbuka.

Dan wajahku... wajahku merah. Basah oleh keringat di dahi dan airmata di pipi. Bahkan di sudut-sudut bibirku masih mengalir sedikit sisa air liur kami yang bercampur ketika ia menciumku. Dengan nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal dan kepalaku yang tergantung tanpa bisa kuangkat lagi, Putri Mingzhu pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas keletihanku, juga kegagalanku untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya malam ini. Ini memang salahku. Seharusnya Putri Mingzhu tidak perlu berhenti saat aku berkata jangan. Tetapi toh ia berhenti. Mungkinkah ia pun mengerti penderitaanku akhirnya?

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa, ya?" Dia hanya bisa mendesah lemah, sambil memakaikan lagi pakaianku yang telah dilepaskannya sendiri untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum sedih. Dia juga sepertinya menyerah. "Ternyata memang tidak bisa kalau bukan Selir Muda Sun..." Gumamnya, kemudian mulai mengancing kancing bajuku.

"Putri?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau juga begitu..." Dia menghela nafas, agak kuat agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ia memang sedikit kesal padaku. "... kalau memang melakukan ini sampai membuatmu menangis begitu, dari awal seharusnya kau mengatakannya." Katanya dengan perasaan tulus, membuatku bersyukur setengah mati pada Langit dan segala dewa-dewi di dalamnya. "Kalau melihatmu tersiksa begitu, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?"

Sekali lagi aku membiarkan kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru." Ia memegang bahuku, kemudian memijatnya perlahan seperti untuk melemaskan otot-ototku yang kaku dan tegang selama beberapa menit terakhir ini. "Kita kan masih punya banyak hari. Tunggu sampai kau siap saja, baru akan kita coba lagi."

Rasanya kelegaan menerpa hatiku seperti ombak gelombang pasang menerpa pantai. Aku tersenyum lega, kemudian membungkuk di depan Putri Mingzhu. "Terima kasih banyak, Putri. Kesabaran Putri sungguh menggetarkan hati." Ujarku padanya tanpa berani mengangkat kepalaku sampai dia mengizinkanku. Memang di raut wajahnya aku bisa melihat persaan kecewa, tetapi selebihnya dia pun ikut merasa lega.

Malam ini kulalui dengan selamat. Putri Mingzhu juga tidak memaksaku untuk tidur di pembaringan yang sama dengannya. Akhirnya, daripada membuat heboh seluruh istana, aku tidak memanggil dayang-dayang itu untuk menyiapkan kasur lain. Aku mengambil sembarang selimut di ruangan itu, kemudian meletakkannya di atas lantai dan tidur di atasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cao Li?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Putri." Aku menjawab. Mungkin dia merasa aku yang adalah pangeran ini pasti tidak pernah terpaksa tidur di lantai. Padahal bukankah melalui nama yang ia gunakan untuk memanggilku, harusnya ia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, dan di tempat mana memang seharusnya aku tidur.

Absurd, bukan? Aku ini seorang pangeran, tetapi diberi nama 'Li' yang berarti 'budak'. Aku adalah suami dari seorang putri, tetapi tidur di lantai karena aku tidak bisa tidur seranjang dengannya. Yang lebih absurd lagi, aku ini adalah seorang manusia yang merdeka dan bebas, tetapi kepada siapa aku boleh mencintai, aku tidak boleh memilih.

Tetapi mungkin, yang paling absurd adalah, aku sekarang berada bersama seorang putri yang luar biasa cantik, luar biasa terhormat, terpandang, dan berpendidikan tinggi, tetapi masih tidak bisa melupakan seorang tunanganku yang sekarang sudah menjadi selir orang lain.

Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk menjawab semua absurditas itu. Sayangnya, jawaban ini malah akan terdengar lebih absurd lagi, jauh lebih absurd daripada pernyataan-pernyataan itu semua. Tetapi jawaban ini adalah kenyataan. Tidak peduli seberapa absurdnya jawaban ini, yang namanya kebenaran selamanya akan menjadi kebenaran.

Jawabannya hanya satu. Karena aku sangat sangat menyayangi Yangmei, meski ia membenciku.

* * *

Yahhhh... akhirnya satu chapter yang sangat 'susah' untuk ditulis ini selesai juga... phew...

Sekedar curhat waktu saya nulis chap ini... Kalo sodara perhatikan, ada bagian Lu Xun ngomong _'Ah, masa bodoh saja lah'_, itu juga sebenarnya perasaan saya pas nulis chap ini. Pasalnya, pernikahan di China tuh macem2 aturannya... (termasuk peraturan absurd bahwa si mempelai cowo ikut 'resepsi' dan menerima ucapan selamat, sementara mempelai cewe mempersiapkan diri di kamar). Bahkan acara *ehm* 'malem pertama' pun diatur! Gila nggak, seh? Padahal kan juga nggak ada yang ngawasi! Iya kalo nyetir di jalan, diawasi polisi. Akhirnya ya waktu saya nulis, saya masa bodo aja ama beberapa aturan dan nggak saja masukkan (misal: Ngikat kaki pengantin pake kain merah. Tuh, nggak penting banget, kan?) *dibom atom ama semua orang China*

Dan satu lagi... entah saya terserang pikiran jorok apa, ya... kok rasanya saya seneng kalo Lu Xun... *nggak berani ngelanjutin soalnya lagi lari dikejar Lu Xun*. Udahlah, masa bodo...

Baru sekarang saya menyadari... setiap kali ada adegan dimana si Lu Xun 'disiksa' ama Cao Pi, saya baru nyadar sesuatu yang gila tapi nyeleneh abizzz... Wuahhh... sejahat-jahatnya Cao Pi, justru saya ngerasa Cao Pi semakin keren kalo dia jahat (saya jadi suka ama sifat jahatnya itu XD) sementara Lu Xun yang nggak berdaya itu... waooowww... Entah kenapa kalo 2 orang itu dipertemukan selalu terjadi adegan kayak BDS... *dilempari senjata ama Cao Pi n Lu Xun sebelum selesai ngomong* Untungnya, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir Cao Pi ama Lu Xun! ^^v Peaceeee~

INFO KAGAK PENTING SEKALEEEEEE: Pas saya baca adegannya si Lu Xun ngomong2 ama Cao Pi, entah kenapa kok saya ngerasa Lu Xun tuh innocent, naif, bahkan bodo, n cupu banget, ya... ==a Kalo aja saya jadi Yangmei... wah, saya akan merasa sangat beruntung punya pacar kayak Lu Xun... XDDDDD

Dan updatenya... MINGGU! seperti biasa... (dan bagi yang nunggu2 GB muncul, silahkan baca hari Minggu~)

Next chap: _Heaven Guidance_ (Yahhh... moga2 cukup menarik sebagai judul chap...)


	13. Heaven Guidance

Hiya, semua... saya datang membawa chap baru... *dinuklir* Silahkan membaca~

BTW, chap kali ini mulai kelihatan banget fantasynya... ^^v hehehe... jadi, dinikmati dan dibayangkandengan kayak kalo lagi maen RPG bergenre fantasy, ya~

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Betapa melelahkannya menjadi seorang menantu Kaisar. Seminggu sesudah pernikahan, seluruh istana lagi-lagi disibukkan oleh suatu tradisi besar yang lain. Acara tersebut adalah upacara penghormatan di _Tiantan_-Kuil Surga bagi dewa-dewa di Langit.

Bagus. Inilah yang telah kutunggu-tunggu. Di tempat ini, keluarga kaisar, termasuk aku, dapat memanjatkan doa kepada Langit dan konon katanya permohonan itu pasti akan dikabulkan, tertutama jika permohonan itu adalah permohonan yang bersifat baik, apalagi jika untuk orang lain. Kurasa, mendoakan ayah bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

Kuil itu luar biasa luas, tetapi yang ada di dalamnya hanya pepohonan yang bentuknya seperti hutan. Katanya ini untuk memisahkan hawa duniawi dari kuil Langit ini. Pohon-pohon yang ada di dalam juga bukan sembarang pohon. Kebayakan pohon tersebut adalah pohon-pohon _gu shu_, pohon besar berusia tua yang akar gantungnya hampir semua masuk dalam tanah. Pepohon itu persis seperti yang kulihat di Istana Wei, hanya yang ini lebih besar dan terlihat tua. Suasana itu membuat kuil ini terasa sunyi dan menenangkan, tetapi di sisi yang lain membuatku merasa tegang, entah kenapa.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tak kusangka ternyata untuk berdoa saja persiapan yang diperlukan sampai sebanyak ini. Di depan Kaisar Xian menunggang kudanya, dan baru aku mengikuti dari belakang. Putri Mingzhu duduk di dalam sebuah tandu yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda. Di belakang masih ada rombongan panjang yang tidak terlihat dimana berakhirnya, semuanya mengenakan pakaian upacara. Pada baris-baris depan, pengiring-pengiring tersebut membawa keperluan upacara seperti meja persembahan dan pedang-pedang emas. Di baris paling belakang, beberapa hewan ternak yang sudah dipilih untuk menjadi sembelihan mengikuti.

Seusai melewati hutan itu, masih ada sebuah bagian lagi yang harus kami lalui. Tempat ini berupa sebuah lorong yang panjang dan gelap. Sampai di tempat ini, semua orang yang menunggang kuda maupun menaiki tandu harus turun, termasuk Kaisar Xian, Putri Mingzhu, dan aku. Sesudah masuk ke dalam lorong itu, pintu langsung ditutup. Hanya ada beberapa pasang obor sebagai penerang. Tempat itu cukup mengerikan, membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Bukan hanya itu, lorong ini sepertinya dibangun di atas gunung, sehingga jalannya semakin lama semakin naik, membuat kami harus mendaki lewat anak-anak tangga yang panjang dan tinggi itu.

Lorong ini tidak terlihat habisnya, dan aku mulai kelelahan. Tapi, bukan hanya tubuhku saja kelelahan. Aneh... perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya kepalaku sedikit pening, ya? Di lorong panjang ini, rasanya ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Semakin lama, jalanku semakin tidak lurus arahnya, bahkan sampai akhirnya aku terpaksa berpegangan pada dinding lorong itu untuk menyeimbangkan diri, dengan tangan menyentuh kepalaku yang sakit bukan main.

Melihat itu, Putri Mingzhu dengan wajah khawatir segera mendekatiku. "Cao Li! Kau kenapa?" Tangannya memegang lenganku, berusaha mendukungku. "Kau kelelahan, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Iya..."

Dia tersenyum. "Memang akan selalu seperti itu. Ini sebabnya kenapa Tiantan dibangun dengan hutan di luar, kemudian melewati lorong ini. Di hutan, kau membersihkan pikiranmu dari hal-hal duniawi. Di lorong ini, kau berjalan mendaki sampai kelelahan dan tanpa kau sadari, tubuhmu semakin membungkuk. Sesudah itu, baru kau siap untuk sembayang di _Tianxinshi_-Batu Tengah Surga, yang terletak di pusat kuil Tiantan ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar sementara membantuku untuk berjalan lagi.

Tapi sekali lagi, kelelahanku bukan karena aku capek berjalan mendaki. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu ada apa ini. Tanganku menyentuh tekstur kasar dari dinding lorong yang terbuat dari batu itu, dan baru aku sadar bahwa di sana terdapat ukiran. Sambil berjalan, aku memperhatikannya satu persatu. Aku tidak melihat dari awal, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang terukir sebelum ini. Yang pasti, gambar pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang burung yang terbang bersama. Kemudian ada juga gambar lain yang memperlihatkan seekor ular besar membelit salah satu burung tersebut, kemudian membawanya pergi. Di gambar lain, burung yang satunya berusaha menyerang ular itu untuk menyelamatkan burung yang satunya...

Tunggu. Kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan ini?

"Putri," Putri Mingzhu langsung menoleh saat kupanggil. "Ini... jika aku boleh tahu, gambar apa ini?"

Putri itu kemudian menjawab, sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. "Itu adalah gambar FengHuang. Kau tahu, kan? Phoenix simbol keharmonisan yang menurut legenda akan datang dan membawa kedamaian ke China?" Kemudian dia mulai menjelaskan. "Ukiran ini diurutkan berdasarkan kisah legenda itu sendiri. Aku yakin seorang yang mendalami ajaran Kong Fuzi sepertimu pasti mengerti lebih dalam dariku. Bukankah Phoenix itu sendiri adalah simbol lima kebaikan ajaran Kong Fuzi?"

Aku mengangguk, tetapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Menurut perkataan dan ramalan para leluhur, kedua orang terpilih yang menerima kekuatan Phoenix akan membawa kedamaian di China yang tidak pernah berhenti bertikai ini." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Dan dari apa yang kudengar, Selir Muda Sun adalah salah satunya."

Mataku melebar saat mendengar hal itu, tetapi tidak berani menatapnya. Kupikir lagi, apa yang aneh jika ia mengetahuinya? Rasanya semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau Yangmei memang adalah salah satu orang itu, bukan? Tapi, perkataan Putri Mingzhu itu salah, seperti yang banyak orang percaya.

"Putri, yang akan membawa kedamaian itu bukan kedua orang yang diberi kekuatan Feng dan Huang." Kataku padanya dengan suara pelan, tidak ber menyiratkan emosi apapun. "Tetapi Feng dan Huang itu sendiri yang akan membawa kedamaian, dengan wujud manusia mereka."

Kelihatan sekali Putri Mingzhu terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Bukan hanya itu menunjukkan pernyataannya salah, tetapi juga menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih tahu darinya. Ia kemudian hanya mengangguk dan membalas. "Oh, begitu. Maaf, berarti aku salah." Ia masih tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tidak heran. Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kau yang memperdalam ajaran Kong Fuzi pasti lebih tahu dariku."

Keheningan di antara kami berlanjut lagi. Aku tidak berniat mengatakan apapaun, dan sepertinya Putri Mingzhu juga begitu.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangkat sebuah topik yang sangat membuatku kesal sekaligus sedih. "Tidak heran juga kau bisa mencintai Selir Muda Sun. Tentu aku kalah darinya. Dia kan salah satu Phoenix itu. Huang." Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya itu seperti menyiramkan minyak pada api.

"Putri," Balasku, dengan suara yang rendah berusaha menekan kemarahanku. "Aku mencintai Selir Muda Sun bukan karena dia itu Phoenix. Aku tidak seperti orang-orang yang berusaha memperalatnya untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan." Ujarku sambil membuang muka ke arah lain dan mendengus kesal. Aku yakin benar Putri Mingzhu sekarang sudah menyadari kekesalanku juga.

Tetapi dia berusaha meredakannya, tanpa tahu bahwa caranya meredakan amarahku itu justru semakin membuatku marah. "Kalau begitu, kau sekarang tenang saja." Ia menepuk bahuku ringan. "Kakakmu, Pangeran Cao Pi, sekarang adalah suami dari Selir Muda Sun. Dia pasti akan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang katamu berusaha memperalat kekuatannya untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan."

Putri Mingzhu salah besar. Justru Cao Pi-lah orang yang sedang memperalat Yangmei untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan.

"Dan satu lagi." Lanjutnya. "Kalau memang benar Selir Muda Sun adalah Huang, dan kakakmu sekarang adalah suaminya, maka jangan-jangan kakakmu adalah Feng!" Mataku terbelalak lebar mendengar kesimpulannya. Sial... Sial! Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Tapi mulutku tetap kukunci rapat-rapat tanpa mengatakan apapun, sementara sepasang tanganku sudah mengepal kuat-kuat menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Aku memang tidak sedang mengharapkan pengakuan, tetapi cara Cao Pi memperalat Yangmei sampai membuat orang lain mengiranya Feng itu sangat memuakkan!

Akhirnya perjalanan kami berakhir. Lorong itu habis saat pintu bagian atas dibuka lebar, cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk membuat mata kami yang sudah terbiasa dengan gelap menjadi silau. Di depan terdapat sebaris pohon _gu shu_ yang ditanam sebagai pagar. Kami berjalan melewatinya, sampai di depan kami yang terlihat hanyalah sepanjang jalanan batu yang luas, yang pada ujungnya diakhir dengan gerbang yang memiliki tiga pintu. Pintu yang tengah tetap tertutup, katanya sebagai jalan untuk para dewa-dewa. Pintu yang sebelah kanan sebagai jalan masuk untuk Kaisar dan keluarganya, sementara yang sebelah kiri untuk para pembesar-pembesar dan penyelenggara upacara yang lain.

Tidak terasa, ketika kami melewati gerbang itu, hari sudah menjelang senja. Perjalanan dari pertama kali masuk ke dalam hutan sampai di tempat ini memang sangat panjang, dan harus dijalani dengan perlahan, tidak boleh terburu-buru. Di depan kami terlihat sebuah kuil yang besar berbentuk lingkaran, dibangun di atas sebuah altar terbuka, yang ternyata adalah _Tianxinshi_ itu. Altar itu juga berbentuk lingkaran dengan sembilan tingkatan. Sembilan tingkat itu melambangkan sembilan surga. Di tingkat yang terataslah kuil itu berada. Di sisi kanan dan kiri aku melihat dua buah gedung, satu digunakan sebagai tempat untuk mempersiapkan diri, sementara yang satu lagi untuk menyimpan ternak.

Lampu upacara mulai dinyalakan oleh beberapa orang yang bertugas. Pada saat yang sama, Kaisar Xian membunyikan lonceng besar di depan altar _Tianxinshi_ itu. Aku dan Putri Mingzhu dibawa ke salah satu gedung di sebelah kiri untuk berganti pakaian, kemudian disusul oleh Kaisar Xian yang sudah membunyikan lonceng.

Semakin lama, entah kenapa aku semakin merasa tegang. Baju putihku yang berhias sulaman benang emas sekarang sudah berganti dengan baju berwarna biru muda. Memang warna biru adalah warna kostum yang selalu digunakan untuk upacara, karena warna biru melambangkan Langit dan Surga. Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu juga mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama. Sesudah berganti pakaian, kami semua keluar untuk memulai upacara ini.

Sekarang aku hanya tinggal berdiri dan menunggu sambil melihat Kaisar Xian, beserta beberapa orang mulai menyembelih puluhan hewan-hewan di atas meja persembahan, kemudian membakarnya sampai asap membumbung tinggi ke langit. Baru sesudah itu semua orang turun, kecuali Kaisar Xian sendiri yang sekarang memegang cawan arak dan menumpahkannya ke lantai, sebagai tanda mempersembahkan arak ke Langit. Begitu diulangi seterusnya sampai tiga kali. Kemudian Kaisar Xian meletakkan kain sutra panjang yang dibuat terbaik, dengan sebuah batu nefrit, atau yang disebut giok, di atasnya, sebagai tanda permohonan agar Langit mendengar doanya.

Akhirnya upacara itu mencapai puncaknya ketika Kaisar Xian berdiri dengan _hio_ di tangannya. Ia meletakkanya di tempat untuk menaruh _hio_ itu, yang disebut _hiolo_. Kemudian barulah Kaisar Xian berlutut dan ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam sambil mengucapkan doa dalam hatinya.

Sesudah itu, giliran Putri Mingzhu yang melakukannya. Dilanjutkan dengan saudara-saudara jauh dari dari Kaisar. Kaisar Xian hampir tidak mempunyai keluarga dekat kecuali putrinya sendiri. Kudengar ini karena ayah, sebagai Kaisar Wei, berambisi untuk menggulingkan Dinasti Han dan lantas membunuh banyak kerabat dan keluarga, bahkan termasuk seluruh permaisuri, selir, dan anak laki-laki dan perempuan Kaisar Xian. Yang disisakan hanya Putri Mingzhu sendiri. Sementara saudara jauhnya masih dibiarkan hidup karena toh tidak satupun dari mereka yang dapat menjadi pewaris tahta Dinasti Han.

Setelah hari menjadi malam betul, baru giliranku untuk berdoa. Aku mengambil tiga batang _hio_, kemudian naik melalui anak tangga sembilan tingkat _Tianxinshi_ itu menuju bagian paling atas. Ah... aneh sekali... kenapa semakin tinggi aku berusaha memijak, kepalaku semakin berputar-putar? Kakiku rasanya semaikin lemah, tidak bisa kugunakan untuk naik lagi. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya kekuatanku sedang tertahan di dalam tubuhku dan tidak bisa kukeluarkan, bahkan hanya untuk melangkah.

Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa mencapai altar itu. Dengan kedua kaki dan tangan bergetar, aku menyalakan _hio_-ku, kemudian melangkah menuju _hiolo_ yang berukuran besar itu. Sesudah membungkuk tiga kali, barulah aku menancapkannya. Kini tiba saatnya, sesudah penantianku yang panjang, aku bisa berdoa untuk sesuatu. Untuk suatu hal yang paling kuinginkan. Kesempatan ini entah akan datang berapa kali, jadi aku harus melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya, tidak boleh sampai gagal.

Aku hanya mengharapkan kesembuhan ayah. Selebihnya akan kuusahakan sendiri.

Kakiku melangkah mundur dari _hiolo_ itu, kemudian menjatuhkan diri di atas kedua lututku, sebelum ber_kowtow_ seperti yang dilakukan Kaisar Xian dan yang lainnya. Baru sesudah itu kupanjatkan doa dalam bisikanku.

"_Xiang jiu ling, neng wen xi. Xiao yu qin, suo dang zhi_-Xiang dalam umurnya yang sembilan tahun sudah dapat menghangatkan kasur ayahnya. Sikap patuh pada orangtua harus dipegang teguh." Kubuka mataku perlahan, sebelum mulai mengangkat kepalaku. "Itulah harapanku sebagai seorang anak, agar bisa berbakti pada ayahku. Namun kini beliau terserang sebuah penyakit yang tidak jelas bagaimana mulainya. Malam ini Cao Li yang rendah ini memohon dengan segenap hati agar penyakit ayah disembuhkan..."

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa baris kalimat yang belum kukatakan hilang begitu saja sebelum terucap dari kepalaku. Kepalaku rasanya kosong, tetapi pada saat yang sama dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal... bermacam-macam hal yang aku tidak tahu apa! Kepalaku terasa berat saat semua pikiran memenuhi otakku, sampai membuatku menegakkan punggungku dan kedua belah tangan di pelipisku erat-erat. Kesakitannya luar biasa, kepalaku seperti akan pecah sangking penuhnya!

Melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa itu, orang-orang yang berada di bawah hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, karena tahu upacara seperti ini bukan hal yang bisa diinterupsi sembarangan. "Ahhhh...! Hentikan! Apa ini?" Aku mengerang kesakitan, dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar hebat tak terkendali. Jantungku rasanya sudah berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan sampai aku bisa mendengar detakan itu sendiri.

Tubuhku... sakit sekali! Sekarang bukan hanya kepalaku yang akan pecah, bahkan tubuhku seperti akan hancur berkeping-keping saat merasakan kekuatan yang entah darimana akan keluar dari tubuhku. Nafasku terputus-putus dan berat, seperti orang yang sedang berperang di medan perang yang paling berbahaya. Meski mataku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi, aku bisa mendengar orang-orang dibawah berseru memanggilku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa sedikitpun membalas mereka. Tanpa kusadari sama sekali, tubuhku mulai bercahaya.

Ketika mataku kubuka, langit yang seharusnya gelap oleh malam itu menjadi sangat terang. Dari tubuhku aku melihat sebuah pilar cahaya yang sampai ke langit, bahkan menembus sebuah bintang terang yang kata ayah adalah bintang Phoenix, yang menandakan keberadaanku. Kepalaku kutengahdahkan ke atas, kemudian berseru seperti memanggil seseorang dari atas. Perasaan ini sungguh aneh! Seperti yang kurasakan saat aku bertemu dengan Ling Guang untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Namun kali ini lebih dasyat, lebih kuat dan lebih menyakitkan.

Dengan mata emasku yang sekarang bersinar dan berkilat-kilat, aku melihat dua buah tirai cahaya putih seperti terbuka di depanku. Muncullah dua figur dari balik tirai cahaya itu. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian perang dari besi, berikut dengan senjatanya. Yang seorang laki-laki, sementara yang satunya adalah perempuan. Sementara pancaran dan pilar cahaya dari tubuhku masih keluar, keduanya juga memnacarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya, membuat malam itu berubah menjadi siang sangking terangnya.

Seketika itu juga, aku memaksakan diriku untuk sekali lagi ber_kowtow_ di depan mereka. Apa aku sedang melihat sepasang dewa-dewi di depanku? Tapi, aku merasa seperti mengenal mereka. Bukankah mereka adalah Fu Xi dan Nü Wa? Fu Xi, ia adalah salah satu dari tiga penguasa pertama di China, sementara Nü Wa adalah pasangannya. Jika itu benar, maka aku harus segera memberi penghormatan dengan membungkuk serendah-rendahnya. Namun, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Sebaliknya, ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk berdiri sekarang. Kenapa ini? Kenapa tubuhku makin sulit kukendalikan oleh diriku sendiri.

"Berdirilah, Feng! Untuk apa kau berlutut seperti itu?"

Suara itu adalah suara pria, suara Fu Xi. Suaranya menggelegar seperti gemuruh di saat badai, membuat siapapun termasuk aku menjadi tergetar untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang dibelakangku, tetapi aku sendiri langsung bangkit berdiri, sebab memang inilah yang ingin dilakukan kakiku sejak tadi. Kini mataku tepat melihat keduanya di satu garis lurus yang sama. Fu Xi dan Nü Wa, mereka di depanku...

... dan aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan mereka!

Pada saat itulah, gantian mereka yang membungkuk, di depanku. Baru sesudah itu mereka berdiri tegak lagi.

Aku tidak tahu... sumpah aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Bahkan aku tidak sepenuhnya sadar dimana aku sekarang! Rasanya aku seperti dibawa ke suatu tempat lain! Tetapi suasana Tiantan itu masih terasa, dan aku masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang terkejut bukan main saat melihat seluruh pemandangan itu. Aku merasakan angin yang sangat kuat berhembus dari arah mereka, menuju ke arahku sampai membuat jubahku berkibar terkena terpaan angin yang sangat kuat itu.

"Feng," Kali ini, Nü Wa-lah yang bertanya. "Kenapa kau sendirian?"

Aku hanya mundur selangkah. Apa maksudnya sendirian?

Pertanyaan itu diulangi, tetapi kali ini lebih jelas. "Dimana Huang?"

Pertanyaan itu, bagaimana harus kujawab? "Dia tidak ada bersamaku." Jawabku pendek pada akhirnya, sebelum mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pernyataan yang aku yakin pasti akan membuat mereka lebih kecewa lagi. "Aku... sekali lagi kehilangan dia..." Ungkapku sambil mendesah dan menundukkan kepala karena penyesalan dan kesedihan.

"Kau jangan putus asa!" Fu Xi berkata lagi, membuatku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. "Kami semua mengharapkanmu mendapatkan kembali Huang, dan membawa kedamaian bagi China ini, Feng!"

Perlahan aku merasakan suatu gejolak dalam hatiku lagi. Ya, sekali lagi, seperti ketika aku bertemu Ling Guang dan Taigong Wang, aku melihat diriku kembali ke abad-abad silam, jauh sebelum semua ini. Aku kembali menjadi Feng. Tidak, aku tidak dikendalikan oleh suatu yang berada dari luar hatiku sendiri, tetapi aku mengatakannya atas kemauanku, dengan kesadaran penuh baik sebagai manusia maupun sebagai Phoenix. Jadi segeralah aku menjawab mereka, dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi-sisi tubuhku memperlihatkan kesungguhanku. Suara yang tegas dan penuh keyakinan di depan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Fu Xi, Nü Wa." Aku mengangguk sekali. "Sebagai Phoenix, aku akan membawa kembali Huang, dan menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi kewajibanku. Namun sebagai manusia, aku akan membutuhkan waktu untuk melakukannya."

Itulah yang kukatakan sebelum mereka balik memandangku dengan penuh rasa kebanggaan dan keyakinan. Baru saja mereka akan berbalik dan meninggalkanku pergi, aku baru teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Tunggu! Fu Xi! Nü Wa!"Seruku memanggil mereka. "Sebagai manusia, aku tidak bisa lagi dengan mudahnya berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Karena itu, bisakah kalian membantuku menemukan Zhi Ming? Xuan Wu sang roh pelindung itu?"

Mereka mengabulkan permintaanku. Jadi keduanya seperti mengumpulakn kekuatan mereka di telapak tangan mereka, kemudian mengarahkannya padaku hingga membuat sebuah bola cahaya yang melingkupiku. Di bawah kakiku aku dapat melihat _bagua_, Delapan trigram yang terkenal merupakan ciptaan Fu Xi itu. Sementara kekuatan mereka makin terpusat, aku bisa mendengar delapan angin yang pernah didengar oleh keduanya juga, yang akan siap menghantarkan siapapun kemanapun. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang, sampai mata manusiaku ini tidak sanggup lagi melihat kalau tidak ingin menjadi buta. Segera kututup kedua mataku, kedua tangan menghalangi wajahku dari cahaya terang itu.

Segala kegaduhan ditambah cahaya yang membutakan itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Semuanya menjadi tenang kembali. Tetapi aku belum berani membuka mataku, sampai aku mendengar suara Fu Xi berkata padaku. "Feng, carilah Zhi Ming di sini. Kau akan menemukannya."

Jadi aku membuka mataku, dan menemukan diriku berada di atas sebuah jalan batu yang tinggi di atas pegunungan yang tinggi. Dari atas sini aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawah, karena awan-awan menghalanginya. Jalan batu apa ini? Kenapa panjang sekali? Sejauh mataku memandang, aku seperti melihat sebuah tembok yang panjang, meliuk-liuk seperti ular membelah pegunungan-pegunungan itu.

Ini... mungkinkah tempat ini adalah _Zhang Cheng_-Tembok Besar?

Jika aku harus mencari Zhi Ming di tempat ini dengan berjalan, maka sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya. Tetapi sungguh aku terkejut menemukan tubuhku melayang dengan kaki tidak menyentuh lantai batu itu. Dengan kata lain, aku bisa menemukannya. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, namun sebelum aku bahkan sempat memberi perintah pada kakiku untuk bergerak, aku dengan sendirinya sudah bergerak sesuai kemauanku.

Aku menyusuri tembok itu, sampai di suatu perhentian tertinggi dimana aku melihat suatu makhluk hitam berukuran raksasa. Jadi inilah, yang dikatakan Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan tentang makhluk yang datang dan menghukum ayah. Aku terbang merendah, sampai akhirnya berdiri tepat di depannya. Makhluk itu berupa kura-kura berwarna hitam, dan juga salah satu pelindung seperti Ling Guang yang adalah burung merah.

Sebelum aku memanggilnya, ia sudah menyadari kehadiranku lebih dahulu, dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Kalau Ling Guang dalam wujud manusianya berpakaian sutra berwarna merah seperti bangsawan, dengan gerakan yang lincah dan cepat, sementara emosinya terlihat jelas, Zhi Ming berwujud manusia yang sedikit berbeda. Ia mengenakai pakaian baju baja berwarna hitam mengkilap seperti para jendral yang akan berperang. Helm perang berwarna hitam dengan jumbai yang berwarna sama membuatnya semakin terlihat gagah. Ia terlihat keras, dan sangat disiplin tetapi di sisi lain juga sangat terhormat.

"Tuan..." Ia kemudian berlutut dengan satu lutut di tanah, kemudian membungkuk. "Apa yang membuat sang Phoenix datang ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk bertemu denganku?"

"Zhi Ming," Aku berjalan selangkah mendekatinya. "Berdirilah. Dan jangan panggil aku 'tuan' lagi. Sekarang aku kan manusia biasa?"

Jadi, tanpa banyak bertanya dan membantah seperti Ling Guang dulu, ia melakukan yang kuperintahkan dan menatapku lurus, dengan raut wajahnya yang kokoh dan tegas. Ia berdiri dalam posisi siap seperti seorang jendral yang menunggu perintah untuk maju ke medan perang dari panglimanya. Aku pun mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kemari.

"Zhi Ming, aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada di tempat ini." Kataku padanya. "Tetapi aku mendengar dari Ling Guang bahwa penyakit yang diderita oleh Kaisar Wei, Cao Cao, yang sekarang adalah ayah angkatku, adalah berasal dari kutukanmu dalam peperangan di Guan Du." Pernyataan itu dijawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang mantap dan meyakinkan. Jadi aku melanjutkannya, sebelumnya menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Oleh karena itu, Zhi Ming, bisakah aku memintamu mencabut kutukan itu, dari orang yang sekarang kusayangi seperti ayahku sendiri?"

Tak ayal lagi pertanyaan ini membuatnya memicingkan matanya, menatapku dengan tajam sekali. Dan aku, tatapanku sama sekali tidak berubah. Untuk sesaat dia hanya menatapku, entah sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menjawab atau sedang menemukan sesuatu pada diriku yang membuatku mengatakan hal itu.

"Feng, itu adalah sebuah hukuman yang pantas dialami olehnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu." Jawabnya tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Kalau memang benar apa yang pernah Ling Guang katakan padaku, pasti ia pun sekarang dengan sangat luar biasa berhasil menyembunyikan kemarahannya. "Perbuatannya padamu seperti itu, ketika ia sudah tahu dengan pasti bahwa kau adalah Feng, sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi."

Suaranya yang dingin dan tegas membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa beberapa saat lamanya, sampai kemudian aku membalasnya. "Tapi, aku sudah memaafkannya, dan itulah yang terpenting." Kataku padanya, tetapi dia tidak sedikitpun kelihatan terkejut. "Jadi, kurasa sekarang sudah sepantasnya kau pun mencabut kutukan itu darinya."

"Tetap saja, hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan, meskipun aku ingin mematuhi perkataanmu." Ungkapnya sambil memandang ke kejauhan. Aku mengangkat alis karena bingung dengan pandangan bertanya. "Seperti yang kau katakan, Feng, ini sudah menjadi takdir, sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan dari awal."

Aku segera menggeleng kuat. "Takdir? Rencana? Apa maksudmu itu?" Tanyaku tidak terima. "Memangnya ada yang merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya?"

Sekali lagi Zhi Ming menghadap ke arahku, menataku dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan tegas seperti biasa. Aku pun memicingkan mataku, menunggu jawaban serta penjelasannya atas pernyataannya itu. "Feng," Ia memulai. "Apa kau benar-benar lupa segala hal setelah sekarang kau menjadi manusia?" Ia malah balik bertanya.

"Iya. Begitulah kata Ling Guang." Jawabku jujur.

Dia melanjutkan dengan jawabannya, tetapi jawaban itu pasti bukan jawaban yang ingin kudengar. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusan seluruh penghuni Langit, termasuk kau, Feng." Perkataannya itu seperti ribuan pisau yang menusukku, membuatku bukan hanya kaget tetapi juga terluka akan kenyataan bahwa aku termasuk salah satu yang merencanakan hal itu. "Tapi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bukan salahmu, dan bukan juga salah Kaisar Wei itu. Semua ini terjadi agar tugasmu bisa terselesaikan."

Dia melanjutkan sebelum aku dapat menyatakan protesku barang satu katapun. "Kalau seandainya dari awal Kaisar Wei tidak mengalami penyakit, maka tidak mungkin penasihatnya yang bernama Sima Yi sempat sampai ke Xu Chang, dan melihat Huang menyembuhkanmu, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menantang. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tetapi dalam hati aku tidak bisa mengakuinya sepenuhnya.

"Bukan hanya itu. Kaisar Wei itu juga sakit, agar saat bertemu denganmu ia akan menyadari seluruh kesalahan di sepanjang hidupnya. Bukankah dalam penyakitnya itu ia bisa melihatmu memaafkannya? Kalau dia masih sehat walafiat, maka tidak mungkin ia sempat bertemu denganmu. Jangankan bertemu denganmu, jika Kaisar Wei tidak mengidap penyakit yang sangat parah, tidak mungkin anaknya dapat menggantikannya memerintahkan Wei dan yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan kau d sampai di tempat ini." Ia menjelaskan panjang-lebar, membuka pemikiranku sepenuhnya.

"Dan lagi," Ia menambahkan untuk terakhir kalinya. "yang menyimpan teks-teks leluhur yang berisikan ramalan-ramalan mengenai Phoenix, dan termasuk surat dari Kaisar pertama Wu, adalah Kaisar Wei. Jika ia tidak sakit dan yang pada akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Perkataannya itu benar, sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin penyakit yang diidap ayah memang bukan sepenuhnya keinginan Zhi Ming untuk melakukannya karena ia membalas dendam. Zhi Ming melakukannya karena itu memang sudah direncanakan dari awal, berbeda dengan Ling Guang yang saat itu dengan dikendalikan emosi ingin menghukum Cao Pi. Mungkin ini berarti... ayah tidak bisa disembuhkan?

"Tetapi semua itu sudah berlalu." Bantahku lagi. "Kalau sekarang ayah... maksudku, Kaisar Wei sembuh, memangnya kenapa? Penderitaannya cukup sampai di sini, bukan?"

"Di masa depan nanti, penyakitnya itu tetap akan menjadi bagian dari seluruh rencana besar ini." Jawabnya cepat, tidak menghabiskan sedetikpun untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya, semua itu seperti rantai yang akan saling menyambung untuk pada akhirnya dapat memenuhi semua rencana besar itu dari awal." Ia menjawabnya, sekali lagi tanpa memandangku tetapi melihat ke bawah, awan-awan yang menutupi pemandangan.

Aku membuka mulutku, tetapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk membantah. Tanganku terkepal, rasanya aku tidak terima akan hal ini! Kenapa ayah harus menderita agar seluruh 'rencana besar' ini menjadi kenyataan? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Atau lebih bagus lagi, dari awal tidak perlu ada satupun yang menderita. Tapi aku sadar, bukankah segala sesuatu yang dicapai harus ada pengorbanannya? Pemikiranku yang sangat idealis ini mungkin sangat bertentangan pada realita hidup ini sesungguhnya.

"Tapi..." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "... kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau kasihi menderita...!"

Seketika itu juga, sesaat sesudah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Zhi Ming berbalik. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat seperti orang yang marah, ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku sampai kami hanya terpisah beberapa langkah. Matanya menyipit dan menajam menatapku, dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arahku. "Justru kau-lah yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, Feng!" Balasnya. Kali ini suaranya membentakku, membuatku kaget bukan main. Mataku melebar melihatnya akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi. Ekspresi kemarahan dan ketidakpuasan. "Kau kira selama ini apa yang kami rasakan? Apa Jian Bing, Ling Guang, atau Meng Zhang belum pernah memberitahumu?"

Aku mundur selangkah, merasa sedikit terintimidasi oleh kemarahannya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Dengan jelas aku mendengarnya menggeram marah. Apakah ia marah padaku? "Apa? Apa yang kalian rasakan?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan saja.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?" Serunya keras bukan main, membuatku sedikit takut. Seperti dengan Ling Guang dulu, aku melihat auranya yang menguat berwarna hitam legam seperti pakaian bajanya yang hitam berkilat. Aku sudah pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tetapi tentu saja aku masih sedikit merasa takut. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan malam empat belas tahun yang lalu di Wujun? Atau apa yang Jian Bing rasakan beberapa bulan lalu ketika kau ditangkap di He Fei? Atau ketika Ling Guang melihatmu dipaksa untuk patuh pada Pangeran Wei itu?"

Mulutku tertutup rapat, tidak sepatah katapun berani keluar.

"Apa itu kurang sebagai bukti bahwa kami pun pernah merasakan bagaimana melihat orang yang kami kasihi menderita?" Bentaknya sambil mendengus kuat-kuat. "Kau hanya melihat Kaisar Wei itu sebulan ini saja. Tetapi kami sudah memendam perasaan itu delapan belas tahun lamanya!" Dia menghirup nafas sekali, kemudian mengurangi volume suaranya. "Dari pertama kali kami berempat melihatmu lahir sebagai manusia di tempat para Gaibang berada, kami sudah cukup tidak habis pikir. Tetapi sesudah melihatmu menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia, kami semakin tidak mengerti!"

Tubuhku sekarang bersandar pada tembok, dengan kedua tangan memegangnya sebagai penopang. Kepalaku tertunduk sedikit. "Tetapi, aku tidak selamanya seperti itu, kan?" Tanyaku berusaha mencari pembelaan, yang aku tahu adalah pembelaan yang aneh dan sia-sia.

Dia menatapku sekilas, seperti heran mendengar pembelaanku yang memang tidak masuk akal itu. "Ya, kau benar." Jawabnya, sedikit dengan nada kesal, seolah tidak ingin memperpanjang berdebatan ini meski dia bisa membantah.

Itulah akhir diskusi kami. Kalau Zhi Ming sudah diam begitu, kupikir sia-sia saja aku tetap bicara dan memaksakan kehendakku. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku bisa dengan tega mengatakan pada ayah kalau ia tidak bisa sembuh, bukan karena penyakitnya terlalu parah, tetapi karena ini sudah menjadi takdirnya? Entahlah, rasanya sekarang aku tahu perasaan Ling Guang saat aku berkata semua sudah menjadi takdir.

Aku mengikuti mata Zhi Ming yang melihat ke kejauhan. Malam yang gelap, hanya bulan dan bintang yang menjadi penerang. Perlahan awan-awan yang menutupi pemandangan memudar, membiarkan kami melihat kota-kota di bawah Zhang Cheng. Dari tempat setinggi ini, seluruh kota-kota di China dapat dengan jelas terlihat. Cahaya-cahaya kecil yang berasal dari lentera dan pelita membuat tempat-tempat itu menjadi lebih indah, seolah beribu-ribu kunang-kunang beterbangan di taman bunga yang luas. Angin malam yang dingin menyejukkan bertiup bersahut-sahutan menerpa wajahku.

"Feng," Aku mendengarnya memanggilku. "Inikah tempat dimana kau harus menjalankan 'rencana besar' itu?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, dengan tubuh bersandar pada tembok batu itu. "Rencana besar yang kau maksudkan itu apa?" Tanyaku. Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, memang sejak tadi dia sudah menyebutkannya. "Aku juga tadi sudah mendengarnya darimu, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Rencana besar itu, tentu saja, membawa kedamaian ke seisi China yang tidak pernah berhenti berperang ini." Jawabnya. "Kau adalah pelaku terbesarnya, sementara kami semua ini hanyalah pemeran sampingan saja." Kemudian ia menunduk beberapa saat, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menanyakan suatu hal.

"Tetapi yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa aku mengerti adalah, aku mengira pemeran utama akan menunggang di atas kuda yang gagah, membawa pedang-pedang dan tombak-tombak panjang, memimpin pasukan besar dan mengalahkan musuh-musuh," Roh pelindung itu kemudian memandangku, memperhatikan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "... Bukan seorang manusia biasa."

Apa dia sedang menyindirku? Atau menunjukkan kekecewaannya? Yang pasti, aku sudah cukup sering mendengar hal-hal seperti itu, entah dari ayah, Ling Guang, dan sekarang dari Zhi Ming. Atas pertanyaan itu, aku tidak pernah dapat memberikan jawaban yang bagus sampai detik ini. Karena itu aku memilih untuk diam saja, membiarkan angin dan batu-batu ini yang menjawabnya. Keheningan malam mulai mengisi ruang antara aku dan Zhi Ming.

Merasa tidak enak dengan keheningan yang janggal ini, aku mencari bahan lain untuk dibicarakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Zhi Ming, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Dia menoleh siap mendengar pertanyaanku. "Sejujurnya memang aku lupa. Aku ingin tahu, Ling Guang adalah roh pelindung Wei. Jian Bing roh pelindung Wu sementara Meng Zhang melindungi Shu. Dan kau..."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, ia memotong lebih dahulu. "Aku roh pelindung segala sesuatu yang berada di luar tiga kerajaan itu. Dinasti Han ini, suku-suku bangsa yang hidup di bagian selatan dan utara dataran China, dan tempat-tempat lain di wilayah China yang luas ini yang tidak termasuk dalam bagian tiga kerajaan tersebut, termasuk wilayah dibalik tembok Zhang Cheng ini." Jelasnya.

"Oh... begitu..." Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu lagi. Aku menemukan Ling Guang di Istana Wei di Luo Yang, sementara kau kutemukan di Zhang Cheng ini. Tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jian Bing? Padahal aku paling banyak menghabiskan waktu di Wu." Tanyaku. "Dan kalau boleh aku tahu, dimana aku bisa menemukan Meng Zhang?"

"Kami berempat tidak selalu hanya menetap di satu tempat saja, khususnya Jian Bing." Jawabnya. "Jika diibaratkan, Ling Guang adalah seperti bangsawan yang tinggal di istana. Aku adalah jendral yang menjaga perbatasan kota. Meng Zhang adalah orang bijak yang sering bermeditasi di atas gunung. Jian Bing adalah petualang yang bisa berada di mana saja, paling sering biasanya berada di hutan-hutan."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Memang keempat roh pelindung ini sangat berbeda satu dengan lainnya. Bukan hanya dari tempat dimana aku bisa menemukan mereka, bahkan dari pakaian, sifat, cara mereka membawa diri, bahkan aura mereka. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan dua di antara mereka. Sayang, seandainya saja aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan Jian Bing.

"Kurasa Jian Bing pernah muncul di hadapan seorang yang kau kenal di Wu." Katanya. Tapi siapa? Aku juga tidak tahu siapa itu. "Mengenai Meng Zhang, biasanya kau bisa menemukannya di puncak gunung-gunung tertinggi yang tenang dan jauh dari perkotaan. Tetapi ini bukan hal yang pasti. Keberadaannya tidak tentu."

"Semoga suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian berempat sekaligus." Gumamku pelan, entah darimana kata-kata ini berasal. Sebagai tanggapan, Zhi Ming hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Barulah sekarang aku sadar. Aku harus kembali. Pasti di Tiantan aku sudah menghilang lama sekali, dan ini bisa membuat semuanya khawatir. "Zhi Ming. Maaf, aku harus pergi." Aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan menepuk bahunya sebelum aku meninggalkannya. "Sudah saatnya aku kembali."

"Pergilah, Feng." Katanya. "Lanjutkan tugasmu."

Aku mengangguk sekali dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi aku menemukan diriku melayang melintasi Zhang Cheng menembus awan-awan itu, dan sekali lagi bola cahaya Fu Xi dan Nü Wa melingkupiku. Mataku kututup rapat-rapat seperti bagaimana aku sampai kemari, merasakan tubuhku mulai melayang dengan kecepatan luar biasa, seolah aku sedang terjatuh dari atas ke bawah. Perasaan ini tidak jauh berbeda dari yang pertama tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun, Feng." Suara Nü Wa tiba-tiba terdengar di telingaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dimanapun karena aku menutup mataku. "Sementara kau pergi, waktu berhenti. Tubuhmu juga masih berada di tempat itu."

Benar juga. Sesampainya aku kembali di Tiantan, aku masih melihat lampu-lampu untuk upacara masih belum dimatikan, yang tandanya memang waktu tidak berputar ketika aku pergi. Meskipun dari awal tubuhku tetap ada di tempat ini, aku merasa seperti terjatuh dari atas dan membentur lantai batu yang keras. Di tempat ini, aku menemukan diriku terbaring menelungkup di atas altar Tianxinshi.

Tunggu sebentar. Nü Wa berkata tubuhku masih ada di sini. Jadi, dengan wujud apakah aku berada di Zhang Cheng bersama dengan Zhi Ming tadi? Jangan-jangan, hal yang terjadi seperti ketika aku dan Yangmei pergi ke masa lalu bertemu dengan kedua kakek kami terulang lagi. Aku pergi, dengan wujud Feng, yang kata ayah digambarkan pada lukisan-lukisan sebagai laki-laki berambut sangat panjang berwarna emas yang dikepang, tetapi berwajah seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Ya, itu dia. Kejadiannya sama, hanya saja kali ini aku tidak sedang dibawa ke masa lalu. Aku datang pada Zhi Ming bukan dalam wujud ini, tetapi wujudku _dulu_.

Kudengar beberapa derap langkah kaki mendekatiku. "Cao Li!" Suara Putri Mingzhu. Ia menghampiriku, dengan beberapa orang lainnya hendak menolongku. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menyangga tubuhku dan berusaha berdiri. Sewajarnya, ketika melihat itu, Putri Mingzhu membantuku dengan cara menggenggam lengan atasku, atau memapahku sehingga aku bisa berdiri. Tetapi yang dilakukannya sungguh di luar dugaan.

Kedua belah tangannya di pipiku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meminggirkan rambut depanku, seperti untuk mengamati sesuatu di baliknya. Mataku. Ia sedang mengamati mataku. Mata emas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Feng.

Rahasiaku terbongkar.

Lututnya melemas, dengan suara desahan dan tatapan tidak percaya menatapku. Kedua tangannya kali ini digunakannya untuk menutup kedua mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ya, aku mengerti benar bagaimana perasaannya. Baru saja dia mengatakan bahwa Cao Pi adalah Feng, dan berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang pangeran biasa. Sekarang, dia sudah melihatnya dengan jelas, bahwa akulah Feng. Dan tempatku bukan di sini, bukan bersama dengannya. Sebaliknya, aku harus berada di sisi gadis yang dipanggilnya Selir Muda Sun, atau yang kupanggil 'Meimei' itu.

"C-Cao Li... Kau..."

Kalimat Putri Mingzhu hanya sampai di situ saja. Aku pun tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya, dengan kekuatanku sendiri, aku berdiri dan menatap ke atas langit. Sekarang tubuhku sudah tidak mengeluarkan cahaya apapun lagi. Tetapi bintang yang sedari tadi ada di atasku, dan merupakan titik yang dilalui pilar cahaya dari tubuhku menuju ke langit, tetap berada di tempatnya. Selama aku masih tidak berpindah, bintang itu juga tidak akan bergerak.

Dengan langkah lambat aku berjalan, kemudian turun dari altar itu, meninggalkan Putri Mingzhu masih berusaha mengontrol perasaannya yang masih shock mendapati bahwa suaminya adalah Feng itu sendiri. Di bawah aku melihat ratusan pasang mata memandangku dengan mata terbelalak lebar karena tidak percaya. Semuanya terpaku dan membisu melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. Sesaat kemudian, barulah mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian berbisik seorang pada yang lain.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu.

* * *

- 古树 _Gu shu_ - Nama sebuah jenis pohon yang tumbuh di derah Tiantan. Bentuknya kayak pohon beringin cuma akar gantungnya nggak segondrong itu dan juga lebih tinggi pohonnya. Arti literalnya: 'Pohon Tua'

- 天壇 _Tiantan_ - Dalam bahasa Inggris artinya 'Temple of Heaven'. Saya sudah pernah kesini, lohhh... (siapa yang nanya? *dinuklir*) Hal yang aneh disini adalah, kata Wikipedia (yang katanya banyak info nggak bisa dipercaya) Temple of Heaven itu dibangun pas zaman Dinasti Qing (ato Dinasti Ming? Saya lupa...) Pokoknya, Dinasti2 terakhir di China, sekitar tahun 1400-an... tapi menurut info yang ditulis di Temple of Heaven sendiri, katanya dibangun sejak zaman Dinasti Qin... (sebelum Masehi!) Wewww... saya bingung mana yang bener... ==a

- 天心石 _Tianxinshi_ - Dalam bahasa Inggrisnya artinya 'Heaven Center Stone'. Yahhh... itu salah satu bagian di Tiantan...

- 香九齡, 能溫席. 孝於親, 所當執 _Xiang jiu ling, neng wen xi. Xiao yu qin, suo dang zhi - _Artinya ya itu yang udah saya tulis. Itu sebenarnya salah satu perkataan di Kitab San Zi Jing (yang saya sendiri juga nggak pernah liat dan nggak pernah tau itu apa... cuma nggak sengaja nemukan ini di I-net...)

- 八卦 _Bagua_ - Hmmm... saya nggak bisa jelaskan... takut salah... silahkan sodara cari sendiri, yaaa~ Setahu saya, Bagua itu diagram yang tengahnya ada gambar yinyang, trus diluarnya ada garis2 aneh membentuk segi delapan...

- 长城 _Zhang Cheng _- the Great Wall of China. Kalo nggak tahu, benar-benar keterlaluan... Dan bagaimana Lu Xun bisa nyampe di tempat itu, sekaligus bagaimana saya dengan isengnya pengen memasukkan tempat itu di fic saya, saya juga nggak tahu... XDDDD

Yakkk... makin mistis chapnya, makin banyak dictionarynya... XDDDDD Nggak apa... Banyak belajar, biar banyak tahu!

Dan lorong yang saya sebutkan itu emang ada... Cuma ukiran2nya itu yang nggak ada... XDDD tembok lorongnya kagak ada ukiran apapun... XDDDD

Hmmm... di chap ini, Fantasy-nya mulai kelihatan...

BTW, yang pilar cahaya itu, kalo sodara bingung membayangkan, itu kayak pilar cahaya di Breath of Fire IV (kalo ada yang pernah maen...) pas Ryu lagi ngomong2 ama Fou-Lu (kalo nggak salah yang punya Ryu pilarnya warna biru, trus kalo Fou-Lu warna ungu). Tapi disini pilarnya lebih gede... XDDD Hmmm... ato kalo masih nggak nyambung juga, bayangkan jurus Divine Ray punyanya Angel di Brigandine ato magic Holy punyanya Priest di Final Fantasy Tactics. Kalo masih nggak nyambung juga... yaaahhh... silahkan gunakan imajinasi anda...

JENG! JENG! Fu Xi ama Nü Wa muncul! Mari kita undang semua chara WO ke FF ini! YAY! *dinuklir*

Updatenya hari Kamis... (Wewww... saya udah mulai kuliah... maaf kalo saya tambah jarang update, ya... T-T)

Next chap: _Embracing the Thorn Vine_ (Halah! Apalagi nih chap maksudnya?)


	14. Embracing the Thorn Vine

Maaf sodara... saya kemaleman update... Yahhh... beginilah nasib anak kuliah (apalagi kalo kuliah arsitektur...) Jadi, bagi sodara yg masih sekolah, berbahagialah...

Sebelum sodara membaca, trus membunuh saya, saya mau mengakui satu kesalahan pas nulis chap ini. Saya waktu nulis chap ini lagi demen 1/2 mati ama lagunya TVXQ yang judulnya 'Mirotic'. Jadi... mungkin kesannya chap ini rada kayak MVnya lagu itu... wewww... Jadi, misalkan kalo ntar ada kesan (KESAN DOANK! Suer cuma kesan... cuma kesannya aja...) Yangmei seolah ngomong ke Lu Xun 'I've got you under my skin', jangan salahkan saya, ya... ^^v *dinuklir*

Dan kayaknya, untuk bagian ini, rada mendekati novel2 psikologis getu... XDDD (semoga...)

INFO PENTING! Entah kenapa, saya baru nyadar kalo di FFn nggak bisa lagi menampilkan tanda seru dan tanda tanya bersamaan. Jadi, kalo sodara melihat pertanyaan yang kayaknya bakal diucapkan dengan seruan, ya anggap aja getu, ya... soalnya tanda seru ama tanda tanya nggak bisa dipake bersamaan... nggak tahu juga kenapa...

Happy reading!

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

"AHHH!"

Kenapa ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Aneh... tiba-tiba kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali! Tubuhku rasanya seperti terbakar! Padahal, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tetapi kenapa aku bisa merasa kesakitan sekali? Keringat dingin dari dahiku mengalir membasahi wajahku, sebelum berjatuhan di lantai atau terserap di bajuku. Pandanganku rasanya berputar-putar. Aku... pusing!

Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar, meminta pertolongan pada siapapun yang ada di tempat itu. Namun sebelum aku berhasil memanggil satu saja dayang, kakiku berhenti melangkah melihat sebuah pemandangan di balik jendelaku.

"A... apa itu?"

Segera kubuka pintu itu, hampir kudobrak. Dan di sanalah aku melihat sesuatu.

Di tengah langit malam itu, sebuah pilar cahaya yang bersinar terang memancar sampai ke langit, dan baru berhenti di sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang! Baik dayang-dayang maupun selir-selir serta para putri yang lain sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama denganku, keluar dari kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Yang kulihat hanyalah mata lebar dan mulut yang menganga karena takjub. Aku adalah salah satunya. Mereka saling bertanya seorang pada yang lain.

Semakin aku melihat cahaya itu, kepalaku semakin sakit! Tapi... aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa itu! Dan kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak sekali?

Daripada nantinya aku jatuh pingsan, segera aku masuk ke kamar, menguncinya dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Celaka! Celaka! Ada apa ini? Kenapa badanku panas sekali? Tapi aku menggigil, entah kenapa...

Mataku kututup erat-erat.

"_Huang..."_

S-siapa disana?

"_Huang..."_

Suara itu memanggilku lagi! Ada apa sebenarnya? Semakin mataku kututup, yang kulihat bukan lagi kegelapan, tetapi cahaya yang membutakan mataku. Dua orang berdiri di hadapanku, seorang laki-laki dan yang lainnya perempuan, berbaju besi mengkilat tertimpa cahaya itu. Mereka berdiri di atas _bagua_... Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka siapa! Dan kenapa mereka memanggilku 'Huang'?

"Siapa kau?" Seruku kuat-kuat,seolah-olah aku sedang bukan berada di kamarku sendiri.

"Huang... kenapa kau di sini?" Yang wanita bertanya.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, kedua tangan menggenggam erat kepalaku. "Aku bukan Huang! Aku bukan Huang!" Seruku. "Dan memang aku harus berada di sini! Dimana lagi aku harusnya berada?" Suaraku seperti teriakan, sambil setiap kalimat aku harus mengambil nafas tersenggal-senggal. Denyatan di kepalaku tidak bisa berhenti, malah semakin kuat!

"Kau adalah Huang!" Kali ini, yang pria yang berseru. "Kau harusnya bukan di sini! Kau harusnya bersama Feng!"

Feng... Siapa Feng itu? Lu Xun kah? Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau bersama Lu Xun! "Aku bukan Huang! Dan aku tidak mau bersamanya!" Seruku dengan suara lebih keras lagi, sampai tenggorokanku menjadi kering karena seruan itu. Meski tidak jelas, kulihat mata mereka yang menatapku dengan penuh keterkejutan dan... kemarahan. "Tempatku di sini! Bukan bersamanya! Dia bukan Feng! Dan aku juga bukan Huang!"

Wanita itu maju, kemudian menghunuskan pedang tipisnya tetapi tidak berani menyerangku. Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa, entah kenapa, menggerakkan kakiku untuk mundur. "Kau... bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu?" Tanyanya marah. "Apa yang membuatmu meninggalkannya?"

"Aku tidak mau bersamanya! Dia selalu mengekangku! Aku ingin kebebasan!" Seruku dengan volume berusaha lebih keras dari wanita itu. "Kalau dia bebas dengan gadis lain, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Apa yang Feng lakukan sampai kau bicara begitu? Tidak tahukah kau pada yang dia lakukan selama ini untukmu?" Sahut yang pria, mengacungkan jarinya sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam pangkal pedangnya kuat-kuat. Kelihatan sekali dari tangannya yang bergetar, ia berusaha menahan marah. "Keterlaluan! Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Huang! Kalau Feng tidak begitu mencintaimu, aku pasti akan menyerangmu sekarang!"

Sambil menghimpun keberanianku, aku mengambil _piao_ yang terselip di balik bajuku. "Seranglah aku kalau begitu!" Teriakku dengan berani. Tidak peduli aku sedang bertarung dalam peperangan yang pasti aku kalah, aku akan tetap melakukannya!

Tetapi, mereka tidak juga mengangkat senjatanya. Sebaliknya, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan jijik, sebelum berbalik dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tentu saja aku tidak terima! Sementara punggung mereka menghadap padaku, aku langsung berlari, dengan kecepatan yang bagaimana bisa mungkin ada aku juga tidak tahu. "Kurang ajar! Jangan lari!" Kukerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menusuk mereka, entah yang manapun terserah! _Piao_ itu dengan cepat langsung menusuk sesuatu, kemudian kutancapkan semakin dalam. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi tanganku sekarang berlumuran darah, entah darah siapapun itu. Nafasku terengah-engah, rasanya seperti baru saja melakukan pertarungan hidup mati.

Namun saat selesai melakukan itu, entah kenapa kepalaku malah makin pening...

Tempat ini, yang tadinya seperti koridor cahaya yang membutakan, sekarang berubah gelap sekali. Keberanian yang tadinya sudah kuhimpun dengan susah payah, sekarang menguap entah kemana, digantikan dengan ketakutan luar biasa. _Piao_ itu perlahan terlepas dari genggamanku, dan aku mengamati tanganku yang berdarah. Aku bergidik ketakutan, terutama saat mendengar bunyi lintingan _piao_ yang jatuh di tanah.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku terlalu takut untuk melihatnya...

Seolah semua itu belum cukup, aku mendengar sebuah suara... Suara yang sangat kukenal...

"Meimei..."

Saat kutengadahkan kepalaku, aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya berdiri di depanku, dengan memegang dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tusukanku. Wajahnya seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa sampai pucat pasi. Kedua mata emasnya menatapku dengan tatapan terluka, airmata sudah siap mengalir dari sudut matanya. Di dalam matanya itu, aku melihat suatu perasaan yang tak bisa kutuangkan dalam kata-kata. Perasaan terluka, dikhianati, kesedihan dan kehancuran luar biasa, semua itu ada dalam matanya.

Yang ada di depan mataku sekarang bukan salah satu dari kedua orang tak dikenal itu, melainkan Lu Xun!

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, sementara mataku dengan tatapan kosong melihatnya roboh di depan kakiku.

_Bagus... Bagus..._

Aku tertawa, sementara dia merintih kesakitan.

_Matilah kau! Mati!_

"M-mei... mei..."

_Jangan panggil aku lagi! Pergi kau!_

Aku tidak percaya... aku tidak percaya bahwa dari mulutku sendiri aku mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa? Aku kan senang? Hahaha... Bagus bukan?

Iya! Kenapa aku harus sedih? Aku senang, kok!

Kutatap tanganku yang sudah menusuknya itu, mengira akan melihat darah yang melumuri lenganku. Tapi ternyata... bukan darah yang kulihat! Tanganku penuh dengan corak-corak yang aneh, berwarna hitam dengan gambar seperti tanaman berduri dan ular. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku takut akan ini. Tetapi tidak! Aku justru merasakan kekuatan yang aneh mengalir di tanganku, mungkinkah karena corak seperti tato ini?

Kini aku memalingkan mata pada Lu Xun yang sekarang mencoba untuk berdiri. Saat kepalanya tegak menatapku, mataku bersirobok dengan matanya yang menyimpan kesakitan itu kini melihatku dengan terkejut.

Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai pergelangan tanganku, meski ia tahu itu mustahil. Tapi, aku juga tidak berusaha menghindar darinya, tidak juga mendekat. Hanya berdiri tegak seperti patung batu yang kokoh dan tidak tergoyahkan. Di telingaku aku bisa mendengar desahannya yang lemah. "Meimei... kau... kenapa?"

Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar itu ia mencekal pergelangan tanganku.

Aku menyeringai lebar.

_Kena kau!_

Sekarang, entah bagaimana, dari telapak tanganku tumbuh sulur-sulur duri yang mengancam akan membelit tangannya jika ia tidak melepaskannya. Tetapi seolah ia tidak melihatnya, ia tidak melepaskan tanganku yang sudah ia cekal susah payah itu. Pada akhirnya, sekujur lengannya terlilit oleh duri dari telapak tanganku itu, sudah kuduga. Ini baru untukku, tetapi entah kenapa aku seperti sudah biasa melakukannya.

Matanya menutup menahan sakit, rintihan lemah keluar dari mulutnya sementara duri itu semakin memanjang sampai ke bahunya, kemudian membelitnya makin kuat. Tetapi, tidak juga ia mengatakan apapun. Kakinya yang tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya kini jatuh di atas lututnya. Tetapi, aku tidak membiarkannya.

Aku tidak membiarkannya bukan untuk menolongnya bangkit berdiri. Entah bagaimana, aku bisa menemukan kesenangan melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

Sementara tangan kananku tetap berada dalam cekalannya, tangan kiriku memegang pinggangnya, menahannya untuk tetap berdiri. Sebaliknya, tangannya yang bebas pun ia letakkan di atas bahuku, seperti memohon agar aku membantunya bediri. Yah, sekali lagi aku tidak menolak, kubiarkan tubuhnya bersandar padaku, tangan kiriku sekarang memeluknya erat-erat.

Bahuku basah terkena airmatanya, dan nafasnya yang tidak teratur itu berhembus di telingaku. Tangannya yang satu tetap terlilit duri yang tumbuh dari tanganku, sementara yang satunya berada di balik punggungku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini, tetapi aku senang dia berada dalam kondisi ini sekarang. Perlahan tanganku naik ke bahunya, kemudian merobek baju pada bagian itu sehingga leher dan pundaknya sekarang terbuka. Ia kelihatan kaget, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Di suaranya, sekali lagi, aku mendengar ketakutan. Bukan hanya suara, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya, juga bergetar. "Meimei... apa yang akan... kau lakukan?"

_Hehehe... Lihat saja..._

Tanganku kembali lagi ke balik punggungnya. Seperti tanganku yang satunya, sulur-sulur duri tumbuh dari telapak tanganku ini, kemudian membelit baik tubuhnya maupun tubuhku, membuat jarak antara kami yang tadinya dekat semakin bertambah dekat. Aneh, aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Tetapi Lu Xun, dia pasti merasakan sakit saat duri-duri itu menusuk kulitnya, kulihat dari tubuhnya yang menegang.

Entah karena terlalu takut atau apa, dia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meronta untuk melepaskan diri pun tidak. Dia sekarang sudah terperangkap, seperti mangsa yang masuk ke dalam perangkap hewan buas. Dengan mudahnya aku mulai mendekatkan bibirku pada pundaknya yang sudah tersingkap tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun. Bahkan bentuk gigiku persis seperti gigi ular sekarang, panjang, runcing, dan tajam.

Ujung gigiku langsung merobek kulitnya. Darah mulai mengalir deras kini menodai bajunya yang putih bersih. Kali ini aku mendengar suaranya memekik kesakitan saat seluruh bagian gigiku kini sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalam dagingnya. Akhirnya baru kali ini ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dariku, tetapi dia sudah masuk dalam jeratku. Tidak mungkin ia bisa lari lagi.

_Mau lari kemana kau sekarang, hmm?_

"J-jangan... lepaskan..."

Tapi permohonannya itu tidak akan kupenuhi. Ini menjadi semakin menyakitkan untuknya ketika, entah bagaimana munculnya, racun menyembur keluar dari mulutku, masuk ke dalam luka yang ia dapatkan dari gigitanku. Kini darah segarnya yang berwarna merah tercampur dengan racun dari mulutku. Heh, aku menjadi seperti ular, dan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang penting aku menikmatinya. Lalu kenapa?

Ia semakin merapat erat padaku. Kelihatan jelas ia sedang menahan kesakitan luar biasa. Sentuhannya, seperti biasa, tetap saja lembut, sama sekali tidak menyakiti apalagi melukaiku. Aneh sekali, ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati, meski jantungnya sudah kutusuk dan kumasukkan racun pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih nyaman untuk dipeluk, sama sekali tidak kaku sedikitpun seperti mayat. Dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan olehnya.

Meski begitu, tubuhnya lunglai dan lemah, seperti orang yang tak sadarkan diri. Kulepaskan gigitanku dari bahunya. Kedua tanganku memegang kedua belah pipinya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. Kali ini kulitnya tidak pucat pasi seperti tadi, malah memerah. Sepasang kolam emas itu mula-mula menatap rendah ke bawah, sebelum perlahan menatapku.

Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya yang kelihatan tidak berdaya sekarang. Kukuku yang panjang menusuk kulit pipinya yang halus dan rapuh, membuat darah mengalir dari bagian itu saat itu juga. Kukuku bukan hanya menusuk, tetapi juga menggores pipinya, membuat garis merah yang menodai wajahnya yang bersih tak bercacat. Melihat darah yang mengalir perlahan kemudian semakin deras, hanya dengan dorongan perasaan aneh dalam pikiranku, aku mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menjauh, tepatnya ia tidak bisa. Mula-mula lidahku kujulurkan dan kudekatkan pada goresan di pipinya itu, kemudian menghiasinya dengan darahnya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran ketika menyadari aku sedang mengecap darahnya, kemudian melebarkan goresan itu dengan lidahku sekali lagi.

"Lepaskan..." Rintihnya. "Meimei... jangan..."

_Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Aku menikmatinya..._

Kali ini, aku merasakan tubuhnya yang berusaha bergerak memberontak, diiringi dengan suaranya. "Meimei... kumohon lepaskan...!"

Maka kali ini permintaannya itu kupenuhi. Dengan dorongan yang mungkin terlalu kuat untuknya, aku membuat jarak sejauh-jauhnya padanya, dengan tangan tetap menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Aku sadar sepenuhnya semakin tanganku berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, duri yang menjerat kami berdua semakin erat, dan pasti membuatnya makin kesakitan. Tetapi kesakitan itu masih belum berhenti untuknya.

Tanganku sekarang di lehernya, mencekiknya. Perlahan-lahan semakin keras. Kuku-kukuku yang tajam sekali lagi merobek kulitnya. Namun kesakitan itu aku yakin jauh lebih tidak terasa dibandingkan dengan paru-parunya yang sekarang tidak menerima udara.

"Mei... mei...! Lepaskan!" Pintanya dengan suara tersendat-sendat. Tangannya tidak berusaha melepaskan cekikanku, satu tetap terjerat sulur duri, yang satu lagi di belakang punggungku.

Aneh... ini aneh! Semakin lama cekikanku semakin keras, sampai aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk memaksakan nafasnya agar berhenti. Ya, nafasnya memang semakin lama semakin lemah, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ia sebentar lagi akan mati. Matanya masih bersinar, tidak kosong dan gelap seperti layaknya orang mati. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kehidupan, meski aku melihat kesakitan terlukis di sana.

_Kenapa kau tidak juga mati? Aku ingin kau mati! Mati! Mati!_

Matanya melebar karena terkejut saat aku mengatakannya. Kemudian ia membalas, dengan seruan yang sepertinya membutuhkannya untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya. Seruan itu, membuatku terkejut bukan main. "Meimei...!" Dengan nafas memburu ia berusaha mengucapkan setiap kata-kata. "Yang mendekati kematian bukan aku, tapi kamu...!"

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kudengar! Sudah jelas dia yang akan mati, tetapi kenapa dia berkata begitu?

Sementara sulur-sulur tumbuhan itu kini masuk kembali dalam tubuhku, tanganku yang bebas menyentuh pipiku, kemudian leherku. Tanganku yang satunya tetap mencekiknya. Alangkah kagetnya aku saat menemukan, bukan tubuhnya yang kaku dan dingin karena kekurangan oksigen, tetapi tubuhku yang kaku dan dingin, seperti es! Aku tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi! Kenapa justru aku yang berjalan mendekati kematian, bukan dia?

Mataku sekarang tajam menatapnya, dengan kemarahan yang berkilat-kilat tetapi pada tujuan yang salah. Dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk membunuhku, justru akulah yang sedang perlahan membunuhnya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang ini yang terjadi?

Kesadarannya hilang, begitu juga denganku. Pandanganku menjadi gelap seluruhnya, dan aku yakin dia mengalami hal yang sama. Tetapi siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati, tidak ada yang tahu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Tempat apa ini?

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah sesudah upacara itu, kami semua beristirahat di tempat ini. Besok baru kami akan kembali ke Chang An. Aku dan Putri Mingzhu tidur di sebuah kamar di bangunan yang cukup terpisah dari Tianxinshi, tentu saja sekali lagi aku tidur di lantai. Mengenai itu, entah kenapa Putri Mingzhu tidak berkata apa-apa, dan juga belum bermaksud untuk tidur sekarang.

Pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat adalah kamar yang gelap ini, hanya dengan diterangi lilin saja. Tetapi saat aku bangun, tahu-tahu aku menemukan diriku berdiri di tengah sebuah lorong cahaya yang luar biasa terang. Aku benar-benar heran, bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat aneh ini? Apa ini mimpi? Atau halusinasi?

Aku dikagetkan oleh suara dua orang yang tadi baru saja kutemui di Tianxinshi. Fu Xi dan Nü Wa. Keduanya berdiri di hadapanku, kali ini bukan dengan senyuman tetapi dengan wajah yang murung, tetapi juga ada sedikit kemarahan.

"Feng..." Fu Xi memanggilku, dan segera kusendengkan telingaku untuk mendengarnya. "Benar. Rupanya memang _dia_ yang meninggalkanmu."

Aku tahu siapa yang ia maksud dengan kata 'dia' itu. Dan aku tidak terkejut dengan itu, aku bahkan sudah mengetahuinya. "Kau bertanya padanya?" Tanyaku.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Nü Wa. "Dia berkata dia memang ingin pergi darimu."

Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan menghela nafas panjang

"Apa kau masih akan menunggunya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam sejenak. Kini aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak akan menunggunya lagi!" Kataku hampir berseru. Aku tahu benar mereka terkejut, dan baru saja mereka akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, aku sudah melanjutkan, kali ini dengan seulas senyum. "Ini sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mencarinya."

Mereka sepertinya benar-benar lega mendengar itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata mereka. "Kami akan pergi."

Sesudah itu, aku menatap keduanya membelakangiku, kemudian berjalan menuju bagian akhir dari koridor cahaya itu. Semakin lama aku semakin tidak dapat melihat keduanya. Sampai lama, ketika mereka benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, aku menunduk sekilas, tiba-tiba jadi teringat akan sesuatu. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat malam dimana Yangmei memotong rambutnya sendiri. Malam itu aku berkata aku akan menunggunya hanya sampai besok pagi, karena sangking khawatirnya aku maka besok aku akan memaksa untuk masuk kamarnya.

Keadaan kali ini sepertinya mirip. Aku sudah menunggunya, tetapi dia tidak juga datang. Kurasa, memang aku yang harus mencarinya.

Jadi aku berjalan, meninggalkan tempat dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Aneh... kenapa aku merasa Yangmei ada di tempat ini sekarang, sama-sama berada denganku? Mungkin karena memang dia ada di sini. Jadi, apa salahnya mencarinya di tempat ini?

Aku mulai dengan memanggil namanya di tempat yang benar-benar kosong itu. Suaraku menggema, dan tidak tahu akan hilang dimana. Lorong ini sendiri kelihatannya sangat panjang, entah Yangmei ada di mana sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya di tempat seperti ini?

Sampai akhirnya, aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di belakangku. Yangmei! Pasti itu Yangmei!

Dengan senyum mengembang, aku segera berbalik untuk menyambutnya. Entah dia akan membalasnya dengan tersenyum kembali atau mendorongku pergi, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Tetapi dua kemungkinan itu ternyata jauh dari benar.

Satu dari keempat pasang piao yang dia pegang sekarang bukan lagi di tangannya, melainkan bersarang di dadaku. Tepat mengenai jantungku.

Untuk sesaat, aku seperti tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Apa mungkin piao ini milik Yangmei? Apa mungkin Yangmei yang menusukkannya padaku? Tapi kenapa? Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya kali ini. Mataku dan tebakanku tidak salah. Dia memang Yangmei, Yangmei yang wajahnya sangat kukenal itu.

Tetapi senyum polos yang selama ini tidak pernah gagal membuatku bahagia itu kini tidak ada. Yang ada hanya seringai. Seringai licik, ia senang serangannya telak mengenaiku. Dan bukan hanya itu, rambut dan matanya yang harusnya berwarna perak itu kini tidak ada, berganti warna menjadi hitam legam. Sementara matanya yang dulunya penuh keceriaan itu juga tidak ada lagi sekarang, malah berganti dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang menyiratkan kebencian dan kejahatan dalam pikirannya. Tubuhnya sekarang dihiasi dengan berbagai corak seperti tato berwarna hitam dengan gambar seperti duri dan ular, entah apa maksudnya itu. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali... aku terkejut, terlalu terkejut untuk dapat bertanya padanya.

_Meimei..._

Dia mengambil satu langkah mundur, dan bersamaan dengan itu _piao_nya terlepas dari tubuhku. Tanganku menggenggam erat dadaku yang terasa sakit bukan main ini. Sakitnya bukan hanya karena tusukannya, tetapi juga karena dialah yang melakukannya. Yangmei, gadis yang paling kusayangilah yang melakukan ini padaku.

Aku tidak salah ketika berkata aku akan mati di tangannya.

Tanpa bisa menahan tubuhku lagi, aku rebah di depannya. Tapi aku masih bernafas, aku masih hidup seolah kehidupan itu sendiri yang tidak mau pergi dariku, entah karena ingin aku tetap hidup atau agar aku terus merasakan sakit ini tanpa henti. Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sesaat saja, tidak sampai sedetik, aku melihat matanya yang kosong menatapku, sebelum berganti dengan senyum puas.

Aku, tanpa bisa menahan sakit ini lagi, merintih lemah. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan, segaligus sepertinya puas dengan hasil kerjaannya. "Bagus... Bagus..." Gumamnya sambil tertawa. Apa yang dia tertawakan, aku juga tidak tahu.

Kemudian aku sekali lagi mendengar suaranya saat kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk bangkit lagi. Dia tidak sedang mendorongku, tetapi kata-katanya itu membuatku terjatuh lagi.

"Mati kau! Mati!"

Aku tidak habis pikir. Apa yang membuatnya menyumpahiku begitu?

Sambil memaksakan diri, aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara dari leherku

_M-mei... mei..._

"Jangan panggil aku lagi! Pergi kau!"

Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya Yangmei berkata begitu padaku! Apa benar ini Yangmei? Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku? Padahal, aku yakin benar dia tahu kalimat itu dapat menghancurkanku. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku mulai basah oleh airmata yang keluar begitu saja, spontan, sama sekali di luar kehendakku. Apakah airmata ini muncul karena rasa sakit, atau karena perkataannya, aku tidak tahu.

Benarkah? Benarkah ini Yangmei?

Tidak... bohong... ini pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin Yangmei melakukan ini padaku!

Kutengadahkan wajahku sekali lagi, bertemu dengan matanya yang menusukku. Aku tidak peduli lagi kalau rasa sakit ini bisa membunuhku, juga tidak peduli kalau yang kulakukan ini hanya kesia-siaan belaka. Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku berusaha untuk bangkit lagi, kemudian menggapainya dan menyadarkannya, atau mungkin juga untuk meyakinkan diriku siapa gadis di depanku ini sebenarnya. Syukurlah... syukurlah dia tidak berusaha menjauh, meski dia juga tidak mendekat. Matanya itu tidak berubah, begitu juga ekspresinya yang seperti merendahkanku. Dia menatapku seolah aku ini adalah serangga yang mengotori alas kakinya.

Dan tatapan seperti itu tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat tatapan itu darinya, baik ditujukan untukku maupun orang lain. Tetapi ini adalah pertama kali dia menatapku begitu, dan juga pertama kali aku ditatap seperti itu olehnya. Satu lagi pisau serasa menusukku.

_Meimei... kau... kenapa?_

Bersamaan dengan itu, akhirnya... akhirnya aku berhasil mencekal tangannya.

Tetapi kegembiraanku akan hal itu cepat sekali hilang oleh karena dua hal.

Pertama, saat menyentuh tangannya, aku merasakan kulitnya yang keras dan dingin itu di tanganku! Tangannya sedingin es, lebih dingin dari mayat manapun yang ada di dunia ini. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah seluruh tubuh Yangmei juga dingin seperti ini? Aku tidak berani untuk tahu.

Kedua, adalah perubahan ekspresinya. Bibirnya yang tadinya kaku tidak berekspresi sekarang berubah. Ia menyeringai licik, seperti seorang pemburu yang sudah menemukan hewan buruannya masuk ke jerat yang sudah dipasangnya.

"Kena kau!"

Mataku melebar karena terkejut, namun sebelum itu, aku sudah melihat sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Aku menyaksikan tangannya yang sekarang mengeluarkan sulur-sulur berduri. Duri-duri itu dengan cepat tumbuh, siap untuk membelit tanganku kapanpun. Aku tidak tahu, apakah kemunculan mereka berhubungan dengan corak-corak yang sekarang terlukis di kulitnya atau tidak? Pertanyaan itu, bukan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku untuk kujawab. Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya, terlalu takut.

Yang kutakuti hanya pertanyaan itu, bukan tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu. Seketika itu juga tangan kiriku yang kugunakan untuk mencekalnya terlilit oleh duri-duri itu. Erat sekali... dan menyakitkan. Aku yakin benar ia dapat melihat wajahku dengan jelas, tetapi tidak juga dilepaskannya. Sebaliknya, ia malah terlihat senang melihat penderitaanku. Atas perintahnya, duri-duri itu makin memanjang, sampai pada akhirnya bersarang di bahuku. Aku tahu benar, yakin dan pasti, senyumnya makin mengembang ketika mendengar rintihanku, meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya senang melihatku seperti ini?

Dulu, setiap kali seseorang atau lebih menyakitiku, dia akan berusaha membelaku. Atau kalau tidak bisa, ia hanya bisa duduk sambil melihat dengan menangis keras. Tetapi sekarang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Bukan hanya ia senang melihatku kesakitan, ia jugalah yang menyakitiku. Yangmei... apa yang terjadi padanya sebenarnya?

Seperti airmataku yang bergulir jatuh, begitu juga tubuhku. Lututku sudah tidak dapat kutegakkan untuk berdiri lagi. Tetapi sebelum tubuhku mendarat di lantai, tangan kirinya sudah terlebih dahulu di pinggangku, bukan hanya menopang tubuhku tetapi juga memperdekat jarak antara kami. Dengan harapan yang paling menyedihkan dan sia-sia, aku berharap ia sedang menolongku dan akan memelukku, meski aku tahu dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dengan tangan kanan di atas bahunya, aku berusaha untuk menguatkan tubuhku.

Sayangnya, sebelum aku sanggup, tangan kirinya mendorongku makin dekat padanya, memelukku erat sekali. Aku pun akhirnya masuk dalam pelukannya, bersandar pada tubuhnya itu. Benar... rupanya sekujur tubuhnya dingin, sedingin es. Saat memeluknya, aku merasa seperti memeluk pedang yang terbuat dari es, yang bukan hanya dingin tetapi juga siap melukaiku. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apapun resikonya, aku tetap memeluknya erat-erat karena meskipun menyakitkan, aku tahu dialah yang sangat kubutuhkan sekarang.

Tanpa kusadari, tangannya kirinya yang bebas sekarang naik ke atas bahuku yang tidak terlilit duri. Dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam, ia merobek bajuku, dengan sangat hati-hati hingga tidak membuat sebuah goresan pun pada leher dan bahuku yang sekarang tidak tertutup apapun.

Jika di dunia ini ada satu hal yang paling kutakuti, itu adalah tindakan Yangmei yang akan menyakitiku, terutama yang dilakukannya dengan sengaja dan terencana. Aku ingin sekali melepaskan diri darinya, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Bukan, bukan karena pelukannya yang terlalu kuat. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya karena aku tidak mau. Ya, karena aku tidak mau. Itu saja.

Ia sekarang adalah seperti pisau es, yang kusadari sepenuhnya akan makin menyakitiku kalau aku memeluknya seperti ini terus, terutama dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tetapi, justru karena itu aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku ingin membuat es itu meleleh dengan panas dari tubuhku. Aneh bukan? Tubuhku yang harusnya mendingin sesudah kehilangan banyak darah tetap saja panas. Tubuhnya-lah yang dingin.

_Meimei... apa yang akan... kau lakukan?_

"Hehehe... lihat saja..." Jawabnya saat pekerjaannya itu sudah selesai.

Tangannya itu kemudian meninggalkan bahuku begitu saja, kembali ke punggungku. Rupanya, ia sedang berusaha mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Tetapi tentu saja dengan caranya sendiri. Cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi aku tahu dari telapak tangannya sekali lagi sulur-sulur tumbuhan berduri itu keluar, kemudian melilit pinggangku dengan pinggangnya, sampai ke kaki kami. Tanganku yang berada di balik punggungnya bergetar hebat karena menahan sakit, sementara mulutku berusaha menahan rintihan yang akan keluar. Tetapi dia, dari senyumnya aku tahu duri-duri itu sama sekali tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit baginya.

Dia memang tidak kesakitan, tetapi aku merasakannya.

Aku tahu jelas itu adalah kemauannya. Kemauannya untuk menyiksaku.

Dan dia belum puas.

Sekarang bibirnya mendekat pada bahuku yang sudah terbuka. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan sebelum memulai kesenangannya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu apa ini hanya fantasiku atau bukan, tetapi gigi Yangmei yang menggigitku sekarang bukan seperti gigi manusia lagi. Gigi taring yang luar biasa tajam mulai menembus kulitku, sebelum menancap seperti pisau ke dalam dagingku. Tidak bisa tidak, aku membuka mulutku, untuk pertama kalinya membiarkan pekikan lirih keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Tidak bisa... tidak bisa... ini terlalu banyak untukku... aku tidak sanggup lagi...

Akhirnya, aku secara reflek berusaha menjauhkan diri padanya. Namun sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlalu dalam terjebak dalam jeratnya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa lari lagi, sekuat apapun aku berusaha. Bibirku bergetar, begitu juga sekujur tubuhku. Rasa sakitnya... rasa sakitnya sangat menyiksa! Rasanya seperti pisau yang ditancapkan ke bahuku, kemudian diputar satu lingkaran penuh. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu, mana yang mengalir lebih banyak keluar dari tubuhku, darah atau airmata.

Di sela-sela kesakitan itu, aku bisa mendengar bisikannya. "Mau lari kemana kau sekarang, hmm?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, dengan gerakan yang hampir tak terasa.

_J-jangan... lepaskan..._

Sudah kuduga, dia tidak akan mendengarku.

Dari bahuku aku merasakan aliran darah turun menderas, membasahi bajuku. Mustahil rasanya darah bisa mengalir seperti itu, kalau bukan tercampur dengan cairan lain. Saat sebuah gelombang rasa sakit menjalar dari bahuku ke otakku, kemudian disusul dengan kekakuan dari sekujur tubuhku, aku sadar ia sedang menyemburkan racun dari mulutnya ke lukaku. Kulakukan apapun untuk menahan rasa sakit ini, bahkan sampai menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah. Tanganku memeluknya lebih erat lagi, berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit ini dan pada saat yang sama menopang tubuhku yang sebentar lagi siap untuk merosot jatuh.

Semakin aku dekat padanya, semakin sadar aku betapa dinginnya tubuhnya sekarang. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan bisa membuatnya berubah dan tersadar kembali. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya? Kenapa tubuhnya keras dan dingin seperti mayat? Mungkinkah... mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan corak-corak di tubuhnya, rambutnya yang berubah hitam, dan kedua bola matanya yang merah seperti darah?

Sebelum pertanyaanku itu terjawab, ia sudah melepaskanku. Rasa sakit itu berkurang, tetapi tetap ada. Kedua tangannya sekarang di pipiku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Aku butuh waktu untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mataku akhirnya bertemu dengannya. Matanya yang merah itu, seringainya yang lebar, ia sedang menunjukkan bahwa ia senang, aku tahu itu, meski wajahnya yang demikian belum pernah kulihat.

Sial... apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Aku telah mati-matian melindunginya dari segala sesuatu yang akan membuatnya seperti itu. Dan ternyata aku gagal. Ketika aku masih terbenam dalam pikiranku sendiri saat memandang ke mata yang asing itu, kukunya, perlahan tetapi kuat, menggores pipiku sampai mengeluarkan darah setetes demi setetes. Tidak hanya itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunduk, berusaha menatap ke segala arah asal tidak padanya. Kali ini bukan hanya rasa perih, tetapi keterkejutan membuat tubuhku menegang saat merasakan lidahnya sekarang menjilat pipiku yang berdarah itu.

_Lepaskan... Meimei... jangan..._

Dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis tetapi licik, kemudian menciumku sekali. "Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Aku menikmatinya..."

Aku tahu memang sejak kecil, dia ingin bisa sedekat ini denganku. Tetapi kali ini beda! Dia tidak mungkin ingin dekat denganku sementara aku kesakitan di dekatnya seperti ini. Dimana? Dimana Yangmei yang dulunya aku kenal? Tidak... dia tidak sedang di tempat lain. Aku tahu dengan yakin bahwa dia adalah Yangmei, tetapi tetap saja menyangkalnya. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai mataku... Kenapa Yangmei sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

_Meimei... kumohon lepaskan!_

Kali ini ia benar-benar mendengarku. Tetapi ia melakukannya secara berlebihan, mendorong tubuhku sejauh mungkin sementara lilitan-lilitan duri itu masih bergesekan dengan punggungku yang sejak tadi tertusuk duri-duri itu.

Seolah itu pun masih belum cukup untuk menyiksaku, ia melanjutkan permainannya lagi. Salah satu tangannya mencekik leherku. Meski hanya satu, tetapi cengkramannya kuat sekali! Ia, dengan seringai yang semakin mengembang, berusaha memaksa kehidupan untuk meninggalkan tubuhku. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat aku bertahan dengan nafasku yang tersisa sedikit di paru-paruku, tidak mungkin aku bisa bertahan lama.

Barulah aku sadar sekarang, ini adalah permainannya, permainan cinta, darah, kesakitan dan kebencian. Dan aku... kurasa aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk melawannya karena aku tahu, akulah yang menang meski kelihatannya akulah yang berada dalam cengkramannya. Bukankah meski dia sudah berusaha membunuhku, aku tetap tidak juga mati? Malah dialah yang sekarang makin menyerupai orang mati, dengan tubuhnya yang kaku dingin, pucat dan membiru itu, seperti orang yang kehabisan darah. Tapi, tunggu. Aku bukan sedang melawannya, aku justru sedang berusaha menyadarkannya. Dia bukan musuh yang harus kukalahkan, justru ia adalah seseorang yang harus kuselamatkan!

Meski begitu, ada saatnya aku tahu aku tidak bisa menahan kesakitan ini lagi.

_Mei... mei...! Lepaskan!_

Aku memaksakan suara yang makin lama makin melemah, makin tidak tedengar, untuk memohon padanya. Pada saat yang sama, aku juga berharap, meski hanya harapan kosong, bahwa ia akan tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Namun aku tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Raut wajahnya sekali lagi berubah, seiring dengan menguatnya cengkramannya. Ia terlihat jengkel, mungkin karena aku tidak juga mati seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga mati! Aku ingin kau mati! Mati! Mati!"

Aku tahu itulah yang ada di pikirannya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka ia akan menyumpahi kematianku seperti itu! Kakiku sekarang yang tidak lagi menyentuh tanah mulai berayun ke depan-belakang, dengan tanganku akhirnya melepaskannya, kemudian menggenggam leherku di atas tangannya yang mencekikku. Sama saja, tangannya dingin. Semakin lama ia semakin dingin, dan aku tahu dengan jelas kehidupan sepertinya makin lama makin meninggalkan tubuhnya. Matanya tetap terlihat licik dan jahat, tetapi pada saat yang sama aku melihatnya kosong, tidak ada cahaya apapun terpancar di baliknya.

Aku takut... bukan takut atas hidupku sendiri tapi atas hidupnya!

Aku sepenuhnya sadar dia sedang berusaha membunuhku, mengharapkan kematianku. Ironisnya, dialah yang semakin menjauh dari kehidupan. Lebih ironis lagi, aku tidak mau itu terjadi, malah aku berusaha menyelamatkannya saat ia sedang perlahan memaksaku untuk berjalan ke arah kematian.

_Meimei...! Yang mendekati kematian bukan aku, tapi kamu...!_

Dia shock mendengarku, sudah kuduga. Dengan cepat tangannya meraba tubuhnya, dan aku yakin ia juga merasakan betapa dinginnya kulitnya. Sementara aku, tubuhku tetap hangat seperti tadi, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh suhu tubuhnya. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, yang aku tahu pasti adalah ini sebuah kenyataan.

Kini matanya yang menghampa, tetapi berkilat-kilat oleh api kemarahan, kembali menatapku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus balas menatapnya dengan mataku yang sembab dan berair sejak tadi ini. Lagipula, pandanganku sendiri sekarang tertutupi titik-titik hitam. Yang jelas, aku sempat melihatnya menutup matanya juga. Entah sekarang siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati, tidak ada yang tahu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

"AHHHH!"

Aku bangun dengan nafas memburu, menemukan diriku kembali di kamarku yang sekarang gelap dan sepi. Kepalaku kupalingkan ke arah jendela itu, tetapi pilar cahaya itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Rasa sakit di kepalaku pun berangsur-angsur berkurang. Di ruangan itu hanya tinggal aku seorang diri, terpaku dalam kegelapan yang masih mengingatkanku akan halusinasi, atau mungkin mimpi, yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Ketika kupandangi tanganku, corak-corak itu tidak ada.

"Kenapa..." Aku mendesah sambil membenamkan wajahku dalam lututku, kemudian bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi ranjangku. "Aku membunuh Lu Xun...?" Tawa pendek dan terputus-putus keluar dari bibirku, tanpa aku bisa tahu apa artinya. Apa ini artinya aku mengharapkannya? Aku berharap dapat melakukannya? Entahlah.

Dalam kegelapan itu, aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh punggungku. Segera awas oleh sekitarku, aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan itu. Kulihat wanita yang akhir-akhir ini bersamaku tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sebelahku!

"Yangmei?" Panggilnya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, aku memeluknya, kemudian membenamkan wajahku di bahunya dan membiarkan airmataku mengalir begitu saja. Ini bukan airmata kesedihan, tetapi ketakutan. Sama seperti seorang anak kecil yang takut disuruh tidur sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu! Tolong aku!" Aku berseru. "Aku takut! Aku takut sekali!"

Wanita itu hanya menepuk bahuku. "Tenang, Yangmei... tenang... ada apa sebenarnya?"

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan itu untuk melihat wajahku yang tegang karena ketakutan, dengan bibir tidak berhenti bergetar. "Tadi aku merasa sakit sekali... Tidak tahu kenapa... lalu tiba-tiba aku ada di satu tempat yang aneh... di sana... disana ada Lu Xun!" Saat merasakan nama itu, aku terbayang kembali matanya yang terluka, wajahnya yang menahan sakit, darah yang mengalir deras dari dada dan bahunya. Dan aku... aku trauma akan itu. Kugenggam kepalaku erat-erat. "Dan aku... aku membunuhnya!"

Dia sepertinya sama sekali tidak kaget. "Sudah kuduga."

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan tadi itu," Kata wanita itu. "adalah tanda bahwa Lu Xun sedang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawanmu."

"Melawanku?"

"Ya." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Dia menantangmu." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku karena heran, sekaligus tidak percaya akan ini. "Dan kalau kau berhasil membunuhnya, selamat! Itu tandanya kau menang!" Ujarnya sambil mengakhiri dengan senyuman lebar dan bangga.

Aku menggeleng. "T-tapi... dia tidak melawanku... sedikit pun tidak..." Jawabku. "Lagipula, mana mungkin Lu Xun melakukan itu?"

Dia membalas lagi, kali ini kelihatan sedikit tidak sabar. "Buktinya, kau merasa sakit awalnya, kan? Itu tandanya dia sedang menyerangmu duluan!"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, masuk akal juga perkataannya. Bukankah mungkin saja Lu Xun awalnya ingin menyerangku? Kemudian sesudah aku duluan menusuknya, dia jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yah, mungkin saja itu benar. Sementara aku mencerna perkataannya, wanita itu sudah melanjutkan lagi.

"Lagipula, apa kau yakin kau benar dia tidak melawan?"

"Itu..." Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Lu Xun, tidak peduli betapa aku berusaha membunuhnya, tetap tidak juga mati. Sebaliknya, tubuhkulah yang semakin berubah seperti mayat. "Ya! Sebenarnya tadi itu bisa dibilang aku gagal membunuhnya! Tapi tubuhku yang mendingin!" Seruku saat kesadaran menumbuk kepalaku.

"Itu dia!" Wanita itu berseru. "Benar, kan? Dia pura-pura saja tidak melawan! Padahal dia sebenarnya sedang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membunuhmu perlahan-lahan! Apalagi, kalau dia tidak juga mati, tandanya dia sebenarnya sedang diam-diam melawanmu! Kau saja yang tidak sadar!" Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil berusaha meyakinkanku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Mungkin juga. Mungkin juga sekarang Lu Xun tidak membutuhkanku, dan ketika menemukan aku benci padanya, dia jadi balik membenciku dan... berusaha menyingkirkanku. Hmph! Biar saja dia melakukannya. Apa dia kira aku membutuhkannya? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri tanpanya!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"Haaahh... Haahh..."

Aku terbangun dengan kedua tangan memeluk diriku sendiri, mengatur nafasku yang tak karuan. Mimpi itu mengerikan... Tetapi terasa nyata sekali. Sampai sekarang duri-duri itu masih terasa di punggung dan lengan kiriku. Bahuku perih, dan sakitnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku yang bergetar hebat.

Aku takut...

Harusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, pasti terjadi. Tapi aku belum siap kalau harus mengalaminya. Bahkan mungkin rasanya aku tidak akan pernah siap kalau suatu saat Yangmei akan melakukan itu padaku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sambil bertanya dalam hati.

'Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain?'

Tanpa perlu menunggu, aku sudah mendapat jawabannya. Entah darimana suara itu muncul, dari luar atau dalam hatiku sendiri. Tetapi darimanapun itu, aku tahu aku tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mengubahnya. Dengan satu helaan nafas, aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari kepalaku yang serasa akan pecah ini.

Kuambil sebuah pakaian tebal sebelum mengenakannya di luar pakaian tidurku. Aku keluar dari kamar, dan langsung disapa oleh angin malam yang dingin. Di luar kamar aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain merasakan keheningan malam dimana hanya suaraku nafas dan detak jantungku yang terdengar. Ketika kutengadahkan kepalaku, mataku langsung tertuju pada bintang yang berada di atas kepalaku.

Bintang itu masih ada di sana.

* * *

Hmmm... jadi chap ini sama sama sekali nggak worthed ya? XDDDD Cuma mimpi doank... wewwww...

Kalo sodara nggak keberatan, semua yang aku sebutkan disini (misal: mata Yangmei yang jadi merah kayak darah, duri, racun, gigi seperti gigi ular, Yangmei yang sedingin es meski masih hidup plus Lu Xun yang tetep hangat meski udah mau dibunuh, dsb) itu jangan cuma diartikan secara literal... soalnya kalo diartikan literal, bisa2 chap ini isinya cuma Lu Xun-torturing lagiii...

Updatenya hari Minggu...

Next chap: The Twist (Ehhh... jangan diartikan dalam bahasanya fanfic, yaaaa... Tenang aja... chap selanjutnya nggak ada yang Twisted, kok...)

Thnx for reading! ^^ Review, please?


	15. The Twist

Yooo~ saya kembali lagi dengan chap selanjutnya...

BTW, perhatian buat semua... chap ini banyak kejutannya (makanya judulnya 'The Twist'). Jadi bagi anda yang berjantung lemah, harap hati-hati...

Dan satu lagi... mulai chap ini, yang namanya Fantasy bakal muncul teruuuus~ Bahkan nggak cuma itu, kemungkinan cerita ini bakal mendekati suasana RPG. Ehm, maksudnya, cerita ini jadi kayak main game2 RPG getu ceritnya...

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Sudah beberapa hari lamanya Putri Mingzhu tidak berbicara padaku, bukan aku mengharapkannya juga. Aku tahu kenapa. Sejak malam di Tiantan itu, ia akhirnya mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, dan aku yakin dia masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan itu sampai detik ini. Dan aku, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan ini padanya. Kaisar Xian juga tidak berbeda, sepertinya masih terlalu shock untuk bertanya. Aneh, aku jadi seperti orang yang sangat terasing di tempat ini. Rasanya, ketika mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, mereka seperti tidak memperlakukanku seperti aku yang dulu lagi.

Hari ini sedikit berbeda.

Aku tengah membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan istana yang sepi. Yah, tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk menyendiri. Saat pikiranku sudah sepenuhnya tertuju pada buku di depanku, aku jadi lupa seluruh masalahku. Inilah yang sangat aku sukai dari membaca. Sampai akhirnya, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, kemudian seseorang duduk di kursi di depanku, berseberangan dengan meja. Buku itu kuturunkan, dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, Putri Mingzhu ada di depanku, memandangku dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, menunggunya yang duluan bicara.

"Cao Li," Ia memulai. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya yang tegas. "Kurasa inilah saatnya kau menjelaskan semuanya." Tuntutnya.

Aku tetap menunjukkan senyum tipis, mencoba untuk bersikap ramah meski aku sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa aku harus melakukannya. Buku itu sekarang kuletakkan di atas meja sebelum kemudian menjawabnya. "Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa, Putri?" Tanyaku padanya.

Putri Mingzhu tidak lagi mencoba berkata dengan suara pelan lagi. Suaranya yang meninggi itu menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kau tentu saja tahu tentang apa! Aku ingin tahu siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu aku ini siapa?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Dulu yang aku tahu, kau adalah suamiku! Laki-laki yang sudah menikahiku! Tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak lagi." Mula-mula suaranya seperti bentakan, kemudian semakin lama semakin rendah. "Bahkan sekarang aku ragu, apa kau memang benar seorang Pengeran Kelima Wei. Aku ingin dengar dari mulutmu sendiri, benarkah kau adalah Feng, Phoenix yang telah berabad-abad dinantikan itu?"

Tatapanku tidak merendah, tetap tajam menatapnya saat ia mengatakan hal itu. "Apa gunanya kau mendengar itu dari mulutku sendiri?" Tanyaku balik, membuatnya sedikit terkesiap. "Bukankah kau sendiri sudah melihatnya?"

Entah suasana semakin mendingin atau memanas, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu juga denganku. Aku hanya menunggunya sampai menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa sesulit itu untuk menjawabnya?

Di luar dugaanku, ia berdiri, kemudian meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja. Aku tidak terkejut melihat benda itu. Lagipula, kurasa inilah saatnya ia mengetahuinya.

"Pedang itu milikmu, bukan?" Aku mengangguk sambil tanganku menyentuh mata pedang itu. Ia melanjutkan lagi. "Sekarang aku tahu benar kenapa kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Selir Muda Sun."

"Meimei," Aku membenarkan sementara ia berbalik menatapku dangan dahi berkerut. "Begitulah aku memanggilnya..." Aku diam sejenak. "... Ketika aku dan dia masih bersama-sama di Wu."

Dia lebih dari sekedar terkejut saat mendengar pengakuanku. "Kau berasal dari Wu?" Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku memang tahu Selir Muda Sun berasal dari Wu, tapi kau..." Kata-katanya terputus di tengah-tengah sementara aku masih menunggunya. Kurasa ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat dalam keterkejutannya itu. "Kau bukan Pangeran Wei!"

"Sejak dulu memang bukan, Putri. Bahkan sampai sekarang dan untuk selamanya." Jawabku dengan tenang. "Cao Pi bukan kakakku. Dan yang terutama, Selir Muda Sun bukan hanya sekedar teman kecilku."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan final itu keluar juga dari mulutnya. Untuk sesaat, keheningan saja yang ada di antara kami berdua. Dia menatapku dengan tajam, begitu juga aku.

"Sebagai apa kau menerimaku..." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "... Itulah aku."

Kerut-kerut di dahinya makin nampak. Wajahnya mulai memerah, entah kenapa. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Aku menunduk sejenak, menatap meja kayu dimana buku yang tadi kubaca kuletakkan. "Cao Pi menganggapku hanya sebagai budaknya... alatnya. Meimei sekarang menganggapku musuhnya. Dan keduanya benar." Mataku tidak juga bertautan dengan matanya. Bukannya aku sedang menghindar darinya. Kini aku berdiri dari kursi, hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. "Sekarang terserah kau, kau mau menganggapku sebagai apa." Dengan demikian, aku berjalan pergi ke arah pintu.

Sebelum itu, aku mendengar seruannya yang cukup mengagetkanku, sampai pada akhirnya membuatku berpaling padanya.

"Sekarang aku menganggapmu sebagai Feng!" Serunya, terlalu keras untukku. "Kau adalah Phoenix!"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa selain hanya menatapnya saja, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Ya, aku tahu dari wajahnya bahwa dia tidak mengatakannya karena benar-benar mengakuinya, kemungkinan hanya untuk membuatku senang. Selain itu, kalau memang dia mengakuinya, kenapa dia tidak juga melepaskanku?

Jadi aku hanya tersenyum sedih, berusaha biar aku terlihat sedang percaya padanya. "Kalau begitu, biarlah perkataanmu itu menjadi kebenaran untukmu, Putri."

Dan dengan begitu, aku keluar dari tempat itu, tak lupa mengambil pedangku dan meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat itu, dengan beribu pertanyaan masih menggantung di kepalanya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan, dengan pedang masih di tanganku. Putri Mingzhu mungkin masih terlalu terkejut, sampai-sampai dia masih tidak keluar dari ruangan itu. Mungkin aku akan mengembalikan pedang ini di tempatnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Di tempat ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesibukkan. Aku bosan rasanya.

Aku terus melangkah, sampai pada satu titik, langkah kakiku berhenti.

Tunggu, kenapa pedang ini harus kukembalikan? Aku baru ingat tentang tugas yang kuemban dari Cao Pi. Untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei, aku harus membunuh Kaisar Xian.

Waktu yang telah berlalu sudah cukup lama, dan Cao Pi pasti sekarang sudah ingin mendengar rencana liciknya ini berhasil. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bersabar membiarkan Yangmei hidup. Bodohnya aku, bagaimana aku bisa setenang ini sementara Yangmei sekarang sedang dalam bahaya besar?

Segera aku berbalik arah, menuju ke bagian istana tempat Kaisar Xian tinggal. Tapi... Aneh, dia tidak ada di sana. Kali ini aku berlari menuju taman istana, dan di sanalah aku menemukannya.

Aku bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon di belakang Kaisar Xian yang sedang duduk menghadap meja tempat bermain catur, dengan dua orang kasim yang berada di sana.

Bagus, tidak ada satupun yang melihatku di tempat ini, bahkan tidak ada pengawal di tempat ini. Kalau hanya dua orang kasim saja, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Dengan perlahan, kulepaskan kain sutra putih yang membungkus pedangku.

_Tenanglah, Lu Xun..._ Berkali-kali aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja tanganku bergetar tak karuan, keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya turun membasahi keningku. _Kau melakukannya demi Meimei, kan? Bahkan melakukan dosa besar seperti membunuh seorang kaisar sekalipun, kau tetap rela demi keselamatannya, kan?_

Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali! Aku berada di antara dua pilihan yang sama-sama berbahaya, dan sama-sama mempertaruhkan nyawa orang lain. Yangmei atau Kaisar Xian? Ya, tentu saja Yangmei. Yangmei adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku, bahkan lebih penting dari diriku sendiri. Kepalaku terus menerus membayangkan Yangmei, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku gagal melakukan rencana ini. Bagaimana kalau sampai Cao Pi melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Apa boleh buat, aku harus membunuh Kaisar Xian.

Tapi... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sayang, sangat menyayangi Yangmei. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa membunuh orang lain, meski taruhannya adalah Yangmei. Cao Pi ingin membunuh Yangmei, orang yang sangat kusayangi. Kalau sekarang aku membunuh Kaisar Xian, yang katakanlah sangat disayangi Putri Mingzhu, apa bedanya aku dengan Pangeran Wei itu?

Ahhh... Aku tidak tahu... Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa segala hal yang kulakukan sampai saat ini sia-sia belaka. Percuma... Percuma saja aku menuruti kata-kata Cao Pi sampai detik ini Kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yangmei.

Dan ironisnya, yang menggagalkan semua ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah diriku sendiri.

Yangmei... Maafkan aku... Kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin membunuh, meski itu dapat menyelamatkanmu.

Sambil aku membungkus kembali pedangku, aku merutuki perasaanku sendiri, perasaanku yang sangat lemah ini! Entah lemah terhadap Kaisar Xian, atau kepada Yangmei. Dan karena kelemahanku ini, aku merasa sama sekali tidak berdaya. Aku cuma sebuah bidak catur yang tidak ada harganya, yang cuma tahu harus menuruti perintah saja. Benar, aku sama sekali tidak punya tempat untuk memenuhi kehendakku sendiri. Lelah sekali... Aku capek terus-menerus diikat oleh tali kekang orang lain.

Bahkan kurasa... dari awal aku memang selalu berada dalam belenggu orang lain. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku ingin tidak menjadi siapa-siapa. Tidak menjadi ahli strategi Wu, tidak menjadi Pangeran Kelima Wei, tidak menjadi suami Putri Mingzhu, bahkan tidak menjadi seorang Phoenix.

Tubuhku merosot sambil bersandar pada pohon itu. Kakiku rasanya tidak kuat lagi menyanggaku. Terlalu banyak beban di pikiranku. Aku hanya bisa membenamkan wajahku di kedua lututku, kedua tanganku memeluk kakiku. Betapa lemahnya aku... aku tidak bisa membunuh Kaisar Xian, bahkan menyelamatkan Yangmei pun tidak! Yang bisa kulakukan cuma menangisi diri sendiri saja!

Seandainya saja aku dan Yangmei hanya manusia biasa saja, bahkan rakyat jelata yang sehari-harinya hanya bertani dan berburu untuk mencari penghidupan, menjalani sebuah kisah cinta yang sederhana dan mudah, tanpa diterpa badai kehidupan seperti ini.

Mungkin dengan kehidupan demikian, aku dan Yangmei tidak ada harganya untuk disebut-sebut, tetapi setidaknya Yangmei tidak perlu ditipu hingga menjadi selir Cao Pi, dan aku sendiri juga tidak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh Kaisar Xian.

Aku bingung, bagaimana waktu itu aku bisa dengan mudahnya setuju pada Cao Pi untuk melaksanakan rencananya dan membunuh Kaisar Xian, padahal sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan perasaan bersalah yang menghantamku seperti ombak laut menerpa batu karang.

Punggungku kusandarkan pada pohon dibelakangku, sambil berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Semoga...

Aku tahu aku gagal melakukan misi ini.

Tetapi sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini, aku mendengar sesuatu dari Kaisar Xian yang membuatku tidak bisa tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Putra bungsu Cao Cao itu, tak kusangka dia adalah Phoenix."

Begitulah perkataan Kaisar Xian. Aku tetap mendengarkan sementara kedua kasim itu mengangguk, dan Kaisar pun melanjutkan.

"Kalian lihat sendiri bukan malam saat kita sembayang di kuil Tiantan?" Sebuah helaan nafas panjang. "Kurasa aku telah salah menikahkan Mingzhu dengan Pangeran Wei itu. Dia seharusnya bersama selir kakaknya itu, Selir Muda Sun."

Kali ini, gantian aku yang menghela nafas. Seandainya saja Kaisar Xian tahu bagaimana perasaan Yangmei padaku sekarang.

Seorang kasim buka mulut. "Yang Mulia, mohon Yang Mulia jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri dulu." Katanya.

Kaisar Xian menjawab dengan nada kesal, membuat kasim itu sedikit terkejut. "Apa maksudmu aku jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri? Sudah jelas jelas aku menyalahi kehendak Tian dengan memisahkan kedua Phoenix, kau malah bilang begitu?"

Segera sesudah Kaisar Xian membentaknya, kasim itu langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Yang Mulia!" Jawabnya. "Kurasa, mungkin hal Kaisar menikahkan Pangeran Cao Li pada Putri Mingzhu itu semua sudah kehendak Tian!" Sebelum Kaisar Xian sempat memotong ucapannya, kasim itu langsung melanjutkan. "Begini, bukankah saat ini Kaisar tidak memiliki Putra Mahkota? Apa bukan usul yang baik jika Pangeran Cao Li diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota?"

Tentu hal ini mendatangkan keterkejutan. Jangankan padaku, pada Kaisar Xian dan kasim yang satunya saja berita itu terlampau mengagetkan. Aku? Siapa aku ini sehingga pantas diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota Dinasti Han yang besar ini? Perkataan itu terdengar seperti petir yang menggelegar di telingaku.

"Pangeran Cao Li adalah pangeran yang baik dan terhormat, beda dengan ayah dan kakaknya." Ungkap kasim itu. "Tutur kata dan tingkah lakunya sangat hormat dan berpendidikan. Aku rasa, jika Pangeran Cao Li suatu saat menjadi Kaisar Dinasti Han ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan sekalipun ayah dan kakaknya memiliki dinasti ini. Bukan karena dia tidak menghormati keluarganya, tetapi karena dia bertanggung jawab menjaga warisan ini." Jelas kasim itu panjang lebar.

Aku tidak tahu harus berespon bagaimana. Ini sih benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin Kaisar Xian setuju? Bisa dibilang aku ini anak dari keluarga yang memusuhinya dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya, bukan?

Tapi, jawaban Kaisar pun sangat jauh dari dugaanku, dan inilah yang membuatku semakin kaget.

Kaisar Xian menghela nafas. "Aku pun sudah pernah memikirkan hal itu." Ungkapnya. "Tapi Cao Li sama sekali tidak punya darah keluarga kerajaan Han."

Kasim itu cepat-cepat membalas lagi."Mengenai itu, Yang Mulia, bukankah Pangeran Cao Li pun punya darah keluarga Cao yang juga terpandang?" Tanyanya. Oh, kalau saja mereka tahu bahwa aku ini sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, Pangeran Wei pun tidak. "Kalau itu masih belum cukup meyakinkan Yang Mulia, bukankah dalam tubuh Pangeran Cao Li mengalir darah Phoenix? Darah pemerintah Dinasti Han yang pantas?"

Kepalaku langsung kupalingkan saat mendengar perkataan itu. Ya, benar. Aku tidak menyangkal perkataannya. Memang dalam setiap helai pembuluh darahku terdapat darah Phoenix. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa sampai mengira bahwa Phoenix adalah orang yang pantas memerintah Dinasti ini? Bukan memerintah, melainkan membawa perdamaian, bukan?

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Darah Phoenix...

"Perkataanmu itu benar juga..." Kaisar Xian mangut-mangut mengerti. Aku langsung terbangun dari lamunanku. "Tidak diragukan lagi, Cao Li pasti adalah Feng. Bagaimanapun juga, dia yang pantas memiliki tahta Dinasti ini."

Sampai di situ, Kaisar Xian membulatkan keputusannya yang terhitung mendesak itu. Sementara aku... Aku hanya bisa melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

Dalam perjalanan, aku memikirkannya lagi. Jika itu yang telah menjadi keputusan Kaisar, apa aku punya hak untuk menolak? Dan lagi... Bukankah itu pertanda baik? Kalau aku menjadi Putra Mahkota, yang berarti suatu saat aku akan mewarisi tahta Dinasti yang besar ini, bukankah kedudukanku menjadi sangat kuat? Bahkan lebih kuat dari Cao Pi? Aku mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Yangmei!

Tapi... Apa hanya itu saja artinya menjadi Putra Mahkota, dan suatu saat menjadi Kaisar? Apa hanya itu saja? Kalau memang benar begitu, apa yang akan kulakukan setelah menyelamatkan Yangmei? Dan... Bagaimana dengan Putri Mingzhu?

Tiba-tiba segala sesuatu menjadi begitu memusingkan, begitu ruwet dan tak karuan seperti benang kusut. Kepalaku sampai pusing memikirkannya. Yangmei, Kaisar Xian, Yangmei, Putra Mahkota, Yangmei, Putri Mingzhu, Yangmei lagi, Pangeran Kelima, Yangmei, Dinasti Han... Semua itu melebur menjadi satu dalam kepalaku.

Ya Tian... Kenapa segala sesuatu bisa menjadi rumit seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin perjalanan cinta yang mudah dan sederhana dengan Yangmei. Dimana kami berdua tinggal di desa, pada pagi hari aku akan pergi bekerja ke sawah, atau berburu di hutan. Sementara Yangmei mengurusi rumah. Pada sore hari saat aku pulang, dia akan menyambutku sebelum kami bersama melihat matahari terbenam. Sungguh suatu kehidupan yang mudah dan sederhana.

Tapi lamunanku buyar saat itu juga. Aku tahu sampai kapanpun hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kurasa memang bukan takdirku dan Yangmei bisa hidup setenang itu. Aku sudah terlanjur terjebak dalam kekacauan seperti ini, dan aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak aku mendapat mimpi aneh itu. Bagaimanapun, aku masih belum mengerti apa artinya. Kalau memikirkannya kembali, aku jadi ngeri sendiri... Bayangkan saja, aku berusaha membunuh Lu Xun, tetapi malah aku yang semakin akan mati saja. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa meski aku memperlakukannya seperti itu, dia tidak melawan sama sekali. Apa dia tahu kalau tindakannya itu malah bisa membuatku bebas melakukan sesukaku? Dia sendiri yang menempatkan dirinya dalam keadaan yang selemah dan tak berdaya begitu.

Kalau kupikir-pikir, tindakannya yang tidak masuk akal itu malah membuatku tertawa. Aneh, aku ingat benar aku sudah bilang aku membencinya, bukan? Tapi kenapa dia tetap bersikap seolah-olah aku ini masih kekasihnya?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kekasih, semakin lama aku semakin sayang pada Cao Pi. Rasanya, semakin aku benci pada Lu Xun, semakin aku sayang pada Cao Pi. Mungkin memang benar aku tidak bisa mencintai kedua laki-laki itu sekaligus. Apa memang hati setiap gadis diciptakan hanya bisa untuk mencintai seseorang saja? Tapi toh aku juga tidak peduli, siapa juga yang ingin menyediakan hatiku untuk mencintai Lu Xun? Dia kan sudah punya Putri Mingzhu? Sementara aku sendiri di sini sudah bahagia sekali bersama Cao Pi. Apalagi rasanya semakin lama dia semakin menyayangiku sejak Lu Xun pergi.

Hari ini tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari lainnya. Pagi-pagi Cao Pi sudah datang dan mengajakku pergi ke taman kerajaan, tempat aku biasa bermain dan memetik bunga. Bunga-bunga di Wei, meskipun lebih sedikit, tetapi lebih unik daripada yang ada di istana Wu. Di sini juga ada banyak sekali burung. Tetapi seperti biasa, ketika aku coba mendekat, mereka semua akan pergi. Yah... Setidaknya hal itu tidak aneh. Cao Pi, bahkan orang-orang yang lain juga tidak ada yang didekati burung-burung itu. Mungkin memang hanya Lu Xun yang bisa.

Aneh, padahal biasanya kalau di taman bunga, aku selalu melihat Lu Xun bersama burung-burung.

Eh, kenapa aku masih juga memikirkan Lu Xun? Apa Lu Xun ada pentingnya untuk dipikirkan?

Justru yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah Cao Pi. Selama aku bermain, dia kelihatan murung sekali, sepertinya dia sedang menghadapi masalah. Ketika aku menanyainya, dia bilang itu bukan urusanku. Jadi aku diam saja sampai dia mengantarkanku kembali ke kamarku.

Tapi aku kan orang yang selalu mau tahu? Mana bisa aku diam saja sementara Cao Pi dengan begitu misteriusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Akhirnya, dengan kenekatan luar biasa, aku mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar dan mengikuti Cao Pi ke aula Taihe Dian.

Sampai di sana, aku mengintip melalui jendela kaca dan menemukan Cao Pi, bersama selusin mentrinya sedang kelihatan bingung mendiskusikan sesuatu. Cao Pi duduk di tahtanya sementara mereka berdiri di depannya dalam barisan berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

Aku bukan hanya mengintip, tapi juga menguping pembicaraan mereka, tentu saja.

"Apa masih belum ada kabar dari Kotaraja Chang An?" Tanya Cao Pi memulai. Chang An? Aku semakin penasaran saja mendengarnya. Ada apa di Chang An?

Salah seorang mentri menjawab. "Kalau yang anda maksud adalah tentang Pangeran Cao Li, sama sekali tidak ada kabar apapun." Katanya. Saat mendengarnya, Cao Pi jadi kelihatan kecewa bukan main, sementara aku malah makin penasaran. Memangnya kenapa Cao Pi masih mengurusi Lu Xun itu?

"Kelihatan sekali kalau memang Pangeran Cao Li itu tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kita." Kata salah seorang mentri lain.

Seorang menambahkan lagi. "Aku mendengar sebuah kabar terbaru, Yang Mulia." Katanya. "Seminggu yang lalu, kudengar Kaisar Xian mengangkat Pangeran Cao Li sebagai Putra Mahkota, padahal dia sama sekali tidak memiliki darah keluarga Kerajaan Han."

Kali ini, bukan hanya Cao Pi dan para mentri yang lain. Aku sendiri jadi terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi itukah alasan Lu Xun menikahi Putri Mingzhu? Supaya bisa menjadi Putra Mahkota? Begitu? Tidak kusangka Lu Xun sebegitu rendahnya! Syukurlah aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan manusia rendah itu!

Sementara keadaan semakin lama semakin geger dan heboh, salah seorang penasihat yang paling licik tetapi pandai, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sima Yi, maju dan langsung berpendapat. Sima Yi... Meski aku mulai menyukai Wei, tetap saja aku tidak suka pada Sima Yi. Menurutku dia jahat.

"Sudah jelas Pangeran Cao Li memanfaatkan kita." Ujar penasihat itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "Mula-mula, kita suruh dia masuk ke istana Chang An untuk membunuh Kaisar Xian dan mendapatkan tahta Dinasti Han. Tetapi setelah dia diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota, dia tidak melakukan tugas itu karena dia tahu dia pasti suatu saat akan menjadi Kaisar. Kaisar Xian sendiri, cepat atau lambat, pasti akan mati. Tapi tanpa membunuhnya, Pangeran Cao Li sudah menghilangkan segala resiko, dan pada saat yang sama, tahta Dinasti Han juga tidak bisa jatuh ke tangan kita karena Kaisar Xian sudah memiliki Putra Mahkota."

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Cao Pi bersuara juga. "Aku tidak habis pikir! Kenapa Kaisar Xian memilih Cao Li yang bukan hanya tidak memiliki darah keluarga Kerajaan Han, tetapi juga berasal dari keluarga Cao yang diam-diam memusuhinya!" Serunya sambil menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Mudah saja, Yang Mulia." Sima Yi tertawa sambil menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Karena Kaisar Xian mengira, kita tidak mungkin berani membunuh Putra Mahkota yang berasal dari dalam keluarga Cao sendiri. Bukankah tidak ada satupun Putra Mahkota yang selama ini diangkat berasal dari keluarga Cao?" Ungkapnya. "Pada saat yang sama, mungkin Kaisar Xian sudah melihat bahwa Pangeran Cao Li adalah orang yang baik dan tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya."

Baru sesudah itu aku melihat pikiran Cao Pi seperti terbuka. Sejujurnya, bukan hanya Cao Pi saja, aku juga sangat terkejut mendengar semua pemaparan Sima Yi itu! Aku yakin, Lu Xun pasti bersikap manis di depan Kaisar Xian demi mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Licik sekali dia! Aku memang selama ini tahu Lu Xun sangat pintar, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa selicik bahkan lebih licik dari Sima Yi!

"Jadi begitu pikiran Kaisar sialan itu?" Cao Pi menggeram. Dari sini saja aku bisa melihat pangeran itu bukan main marahnya. "Siapa bilang aku tidak berani membunuh Cao Li? Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa! Hanya budak saja!"

Sima Yi terlihat puas mendengar pernyataan Cao Pi itu, begitu juga dengan para mentri yang lain. Aku juga. Rasanya senang sekali mendengarnya. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Seorang budak yang gagal melakukan tugasnya harus dihukum." Gumam Cao Pi dengan suara rendah yang mengerikan. Tapi aku sudah tidak takut lagi seperti dulu. Justru aku ingin tahu hukuman itu. "... Dan aku ingin Cao Li dihukum mati."

Mataku mendelik lebar mendengarnya. Membunuh Lu Xun?

Sima Yi langsung buka suara lagi sebelum aku sempat mencerna perkataan Cao Pi itu. "Yang Mulia, menurutku kita jangan datang beramai-ramai ke istana Chang An untuk membunuhnya." Usulnya. Sebelum Cao Pi bertanya kenapa, dia sudah menjawab dahulu. "Apa Yang Mulia ingin Kaisar Xian curiga bahwa sebenarnya Pangeran Cao Li itu bukan pangeran betulan, melainkan hanya diangkat menjadi adik anda saja? Kalau seandainya pun Kaisar Xian tidak curiga, apa Yang Mulia ingin keluarga Cao dianggap keluarga yang biadab karena membunuh seseorang dari keluarga sendiri?" Jelas Sima Yi. Sementara Cao Pi mangut-mangut mengerti, penasihat itu melanjutkan lagi. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita kirim seorang yang lihai untuk menyusup ke istana Chang An dan membunuh Pangeran Cao Li. Aku rasa, ini adalah jalan termudah dan teraman."

Sampai di situ, rasanya aku tidak sanggup mendengar lagi. Lho? Kenapa aku jadi takut, ya? Seharusnya berita ini biasa saja, malah kabar baik untukku. Badanku menggigil semua, seperti orang kedinginan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Di satu sisi, aku masih ingin mendengar percakapan mereka, di sisi lain, rasanya aku ingin segera pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini dan membuang pikiran itu dari otakku. Pada akhirnya toh aku tetap berada di tempat itu, tetapi juga tidak mendengarkan omongan mereka, hanya bersandar pada sebuah tembok sambil memenangkan diri.

Di tengah kebingunganku itu, pundakku ditepuk seseorang.

"WHOAAA!" Mengagetkan sekali! Saat berbalik, barulah aku menemukan wanita yang tidak aku tahu namanya itu sekarang berdiri di sebelahku. Dia tertawa saat melihatku kaget, sementara aku hanya memutar bola mataku saja karena kesal. Kemunculannya memang selalu tiba-tiba!

"Kau ini gila, ya? Ingin membuat jantungku copot?"

"Lho, aku tadi melihatmu bingung begitu, jadi aku ingin membantumu." Jawabnya enteng. "Kalau kau tidak ingin dibantu, ya sudah. Aku akan pergi."

Sebelum dia berbalik meninggalkanku, aku cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dahulu. "Iya! Iya! Aku memang butuh bantuanmu! Kau jangan jahat begitu!" Paksaku dengan wajah cemberut sebelum dia berbalik untuk mendengarkan keluhanku.

Jadi aku mulai menceritakan segala sesuatu yang kudengar dari Cao Pi dan para mentrinya itu, terutama pada bagian mereka berkata akan membunuh Lu Xun.

"Begitulah." Kataku akhirnya. "Entah kenapa, aku jadi bingung."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Jadi kau sekarang bingung siapa yang akan dikirim untuk membunuh Lu Xun?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Aku menjawab cepat. "Entah kenapa, aku jadi takut pada rencana Cao Pi itu. Padahal sebenarnya aku sendiri kan sekarang sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Lu Xun."

Dia terlihat kecewa saat aku mendengarnya, seolah berpikir alasanku untuk bingung adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. "Kukira bingung bagaimana caranya membunuh Lu Xun, ternyata hanya takut saja." Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut untuk membalas, dia sudah menutup mulutku dengan bicara lagi. "Daripada berpikir tentang itu, kenapa tidak memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi kesulitan saat membunuh Lu Xun saja, sekaligus siapa pembunuh yang harus dikirim?"

Aku mengangguk, tersadar oleh perkataan wanita ini. Yah... Kenapa juga aku harus bingung? Lagipula, kalau aku memang ingin membantu Cao Pi, seharusnya aku memikirkan masalah ini.

"Baik Cao Pi dan kau harus memikirkan rencana ini masak-masak." Katanya. "Lu Xun sekarang adalah Putra Mahkota. Dia tinggal di istana Chang An. Pasti akan ada banyak pengawal yang melindunginya. Belum lagi Lu Xun sendiri juga tidak terlalu jelek ilmu bertarungnya. Akan sangat sulit untuk membunuhnya jika tidak menyediakan seorang pembunuh yang hebat." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi menurutmu..." Aku menyandarkan dagu di atas tangan sambil berpikir. "... Siapa pembunuh yang cukup hebat untuk melakukan itu?"

Untuk sesaat wanita itu tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaanku. Matanya menyipit menatapku. "Tentu saja pembunuh itu adalah kau! Siapa lagi kalau bukan?"

JEDEEEERRR! Aku benar-benar kaget mendengarnya sampai seolah langit runtuh menimpaku. "Aku? Membunuh Lu Xun? Yang benar saja? Memangnya aku cukup lihai untuk membunuhnya?"

"Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya takut, ya?" Ejeknya. Tentu saja aku makin tertantang mendengar itu. Memangnya Lu Xun itu siapa sampai aku harus takut padanya? "Atau jangan-jangan, kau malah masih sayang padanya?"

"Cuih! Orang itu, orang itu, untuk disebut-sebut saja tidak layak!" Jawabku langsung dengan nada jijik.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan kau bisa!" Tantang Wanita itu. "Kau juga semakin membantu Cao Pi kalau kau bersedia! Pasti Cao Pi akan semakin sayang padamu kalau kau berhasil!" Katanya berusaha meyakinkanku.

Hmmm... Kupikir benar juga kata-katanya itu. "Tapi, apa kau yakin aku akan berhasil? Jangan-jangan yang terjadi malah seperti di mimpiku itu..." Entah kenapa malah sekarang aku teringat akan mimpi itu.

Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Tidak heran. "Kau ini bagaimana? Katanya kau tidak takut?" Sahutnya. "Justru Lu Xun yang takut padamu, makanya dia menghantuimu dengan mimpi seperti itu. Sekarang apa kau takut padanya?" Suaranya sedikit memaksa, juga makin meyakinkanku.

"Hmph! Untuk apa takut pada orang sepertinya?" Sahutku balik dengan suara lebih kesal lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita ini bilang aku takut pada Lu Xun! "Baik! Akan kukatakan pada Cao Pi kalau aku bersedia melakukan tugas ini! Lihat saja, aku pasti berhasil!" Kataku seraya berlari ke ruang masuk aula Taihe Dian.

"Cao Pi!"

Saat aku masuk dan berseru sekuat itu, seluruh mata langsung tertuju padaku. Tetapi aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk menyapa mereka satu per satu. Segera aku menyeruak melewati barisan penasihat-penasihat itu, sebelum akhirnya aku sampai di hadapan Cao Pi yang terkejut melihatku.

Aku yakin Cao Pi tidak percaya pada apa yang aku katakan sesudahnya. Dengan suara penuh amarah dan kebencian, aku berseru lantang. "Kalau kau mencari orang untuk membunuh Lu Xun, ini aku! Aku bersedia melakukannya!"

Seolah kedatanganku yang mengagetkan itu belum cukup, mereka kini dikejutkan oleh perkataanku itu. Cao Pi masih menatapku tidak percaya. Sima Yi mengerutkan dahi seolah berusaha membaca pikiranku, sementara para mentri yang lain heboh sendiri berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Sampailah akhirnya Cao Pi menanyaiku. "Hmph, kau kira aku tidak tahu rencanamu? Kau akan melarikan diri dari sini sesudah menyelamatkan Lu Xun, bukan?"

Aku segera menggeleng kuat. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kau tidak percaya padaku, Cao Pi? Aku sudah senang sekali tinggal di sini, tidak bersama Lu Xun itu. Lagipula, bukankah dia sekarang sedang bersenang-senang bersama Putri Mingzhu?" Tuturku berusaha meyakinkan Cao Pi. Kenapa sih dia masih mengira aku sayang pada Lu Xun? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat kalau aku sudah sayang padanya?

Melihat aku masih belum berhasil meyakinkan Cao Pi, aku akan berbantah lagi kalau Sima Yi tidak memotong terlebih dahulu. "Yang Mulia, saya rasa Selir Muda Sun tidak berbohong. Dia bisa dipercaya melakukan tugas ini." Ungkap Sima Yi yang langsung kuikuti dengan anggukan kepalaku.

Aku berbalik menatap Cao Pi. Pada akhirnya, dengan satu anggukannya, keputusan sudah diambil. "Baiklah, Yangmei. Dengan ini kau kutugasi untuk membunuh Pangeran Cao Li. Aku harap segala perkataanmu itu bisa dipercaya." Katanya tegas sambil mencap surat tugas, kemudian memberikannya padaku. Saat aku menggenggam surat itu, tanganku bergetar hebat. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Maksudku, aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa berbalik lagi.

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu setelah Cao Pi memberi izin, tanpa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sima Yi pada Cao Pi sesudahnya. Kalau saja aku mendengarnya, mungkin aku akan tahu seberapa bersalahnya aku melakukan hal ini.

Sayangnya, aku tidak akan pernah mendengar kebenaran itu.

"Biar saja, Yang Mulia. Saya yakin Pangeran Cao Li tidak akan bisa melawan kalau dia yang datang membunuhnya."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Besok pagi-pagi benar, aku akan berangkat menuju istana Chang An. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Dengan begini, mungkin besok lusa aku sudah sampai di Chang An. Segala keperluan sudah kusiapkan baik-baik. Sekarang, berhubung tubuhku sendiri tidak mengizinkanku untuk beristirahat, aku bangun dan mengasah piao-ku, kedelapan piao yang akan kugunakan untuk membunuh Lu Xun. Aku menelan ludah karena takut. Kedelapan piao inilah yang akan menusuk tubuh seseorang yang dulunya sangat berarti untukku. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh kenanganku bersamanya terputar lagi dalam ingatanku.

Di tengah lamunanku itu, sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Yangmei..."

"Yangmei..."

Aku tahu itu siapa. Kali ini aku tidak sekaget biasanya. Pasti itu adalah wanita yang tadi meyakinkanku untuk mengambil tugas ini.

Aku tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangannya. "Kau rupanya... Sudah kuduga..."

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian duduk di sebelahku sambil memandang api yang kunyalakan untuk mengasah. "Kulihat kau sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi, bukan?" Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kau akan mengerjakan sebuah tugas yang sangat berat, karena itu aku bermaksud untuk membantumu." Katanya.

"Membantu?"

"Ya." Dia mengangguk mantap. "Sini, kemarikan tanganmu."

Meskipun bingung, toh akhirnya aku melakukannya. Piao yang tadinya ada di tanganku kini kulepaskan, kemudian membuka kedua telapak tanganku di depannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tangannya kini berada di atas tanganku.

Sesudah itu, barulah ia mengucapkan sebaris mantra-mantra aneh, mantra-mantra yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Tubuhnya mulai diselimuti aura berwarna hitam yang wujudnya seperti uap. Sesaat tubuhku merinding karena takut. Tanganku terasa dingin, tetapi penuh kekuatan yang sekarang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahku. Aura wanita itu kini berpindah melingkupi tubuhku, sampai masuk menembus kulitku. Tentu saja aku sangat ketakutan saat semua itu terjadi.

"Selesai, Yangmei." Sahutnya sementara aura hitam yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan mulai menipis. "Dengan kekuatan ini, kau akan punya tiga ilmu. Pertama, menghilang. Kedua, menembus tembok. Ketiga, sentuhan racun. Menghilang membuatmu tidak terlihat dan tidak tersentuh. Menembus tembok memungkinkanmu untuk menembus tembok setebal apapun, bahkan Zhang Cheng sekalipun. Sentuhan racun bisa kau gunakan dengan cukup menyentuh makanan atau minuman orang yang akan kau racuni." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Tapi hati-hati. Masing-masing kekuatan ini hanya bisa kau gunakan satu kali. Sesudah itu, kau tidak bisa memakainya lagi."

Memang benar aku bisa merasakan kekuatan di sekujur tubuhku. Kata-katanya memang tidak bohong! Dengan segala kekuatan ini, aku yakin aku bisa membunuh Lu Xun! "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Kataku berulang-ulang. "Dengan segala ilmu ini kupelajari, aku yakin aku tidak akan gagal!"

"Bagus! Untuk itukah aku membantumu." Ujarnya. "Tapi kekuatan ini tidak gratis."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Hah?"

"Kau cukup membunuh Lu Xun saja."

Mendengar itu, tentu saja aku tertawa. "Kukira apa, ternyata hanya membunuh Lu Xun! Tentu saja akan kulakukan." Jawabku penuh keyakinan. Yah, dengan segala kekuatan yang kudapatkan ini, tidak mungkin aku akan gagal membunuhnya. Aku pasti akan berhasil! Pasti! Demi Cao Pi dan demi wanita yang membantuku ini.

"Sebenarnya kekuatan yang kuberikan belum semuanya." Sahutnya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. "Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang lain, kalau tiba saatnya kau membutuhkannya. Yang pasti, kekuatan itu akan jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kuberikan sekarang."

Aku mengangkat alis, terkejut akan lebih banyak kejutan yang mungkin akan diberikan untukku. Aku penasaran, kekuatan apa itu kira-kira? Tapi, tentu saja yang lebih penting adalah berterima kasih dulu. "Wah, kau baik sekali! Terima kasih!" Kataku sambil membungkuk berulang-ulang. "Wah, aku bingung. Memangnya benar ini semua gratis?" Tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepala, tentu saja aku merasa sungkan diberi berbagai macam kekuatan seperti itu.

"Ya! Gratis!" Jawabnya. Tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang lain. Entah kenapa, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman licik yang mengerikan, sementara suaranya pun berubah rendah dan misterius. "Kau nikmati saja dulu... Tidak perlu memikirkan harganya..."

Sejujurnya, aku bingung dengan kata-kata terakhirnya itu. Tapi, siapa yang memikirkannya lagi? Lagipula, memangnya wanita ini minta bayaran atas pemberiannya? Tidak kan? Kalau pun iya, mungkin beberapa keping uang akan cukup untuk membayarnya, kan?

Kulihat sesudah mengatakan itu, dia beranjak pergi dari kamarku. Tapi sebelum itu, aku sudah mencegatnya. "Tunggu sebentar!" Dia menoleh. "Kau selama ini selalu membantuku. Apa aku boleh tahu kau siapa?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. "Yang jelas, aku adalah temanmu. Tapi aku adalah musuh Lu Xun."

"Bagus itu!" Sahutku. "Aku juga sekarang adalah musuh Lu Xun. Kau bisa memberitahuku siapa kau sebenarnya."

Sepertinya wanita itu masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya, ia memenuhi permintaanku. "T'an Mo. Itu namaku."

Mataku terbelalak lebar, seolah siap keluar dari kelopaknya. T'an Mo! Bukankah dia adalah...

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau pun sekarang adalah musuh Lu Xun?" Pertanyaan wanita itu membuyarkan segala pemikiranku yang masih kacau karena shock. "Kalau begitu bagus. Sekarang kita berteman, kan?"

Untuk sesaat, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. T'an Mo, dia adalah orang yang harusnya kuhindari! Sama sekali tidak boleh kupercayai! Dia seharusnya adalah musuh!

Tapi, sampai saat ini aku tidak melihat kenapa aku harus menghindarinya. Kurasa dia baik dan bisa dipercaya. Lagipula, dia memberikanku berbagai macam kekuatan ini. Jadi, memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh mempercayainya? Pikir-pikir tentang itu, bukankah Lu Xun sendiri juga sangat tidak bisa dipercaya?

Lu Xun... Semakin mengingatnya, semakin aku benci padanya! Sudah kuputuskan, aku pun akan bermusuhan dengannya dan berkawan dengan T'an Mo ini!

"Baiklah." Kataku akhirnya. "Mulai sekarang kita berteman. Kita punya tujuan yang sama."

Sampai di situ, perasaan sesak di dadaku hilang. Ya, aku tahu dengan yakin bahwa aku bersalah. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah membunuh perasaan bersalahku. Sekarang, aku merasa jauh lebih tenang. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ini pertanda baik atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, aku merasa ini pilihanku yang tepat.

Begitulah malam ini berakhir, sebelum wanita itu, T'an Mo namanya, menghilang dari pandanganku.

* * *

Sekian! Banyak yang mengejutkan?

(setelah dipikir2, tambah lama tambah gila aja nih cerita, ya... kontras banget... sementara Lu Xun bingung memikirkan gimana cara nyelamatkan Yangmei, Yangmei malah bingung memikirkan gimana cara membunuh Lu Xun... ==a Ironis... Wewww... dasar saya author edanzzzz)

Yahhh... nantikan chap selanjutnya~

Update, seperti biasa, hari Kamis... (Hixxx... padahal waktu itu saya lagi sibuk2nya kuliah... T-T)

Next chap: _Total Eclipse _(Eclipe... kayak Twilight series aja...)

Review?


	16. Total Eclipse

Gila... sumpah kuliah emang beneran EDANNNZZZZZ... maaf kalo saya kagak sempat mereply review semua review yg saya terima... Replynya disini aja, yaaa~

**IXA Cross**: RALAT *dengan gaya sotoy bukan main* sejak chap 4, Lu Xun tuh emang udah jadi pangeran... sekarang tepatnya dia jadi PUTRA MAHKOTA mohon dibedakan... XDDDD Masa damai? Masa damai mah ntar kalo udah ending... XDDDD kalo nggak ada konflik ya bukan cerita namanya... XDDDD

**Fansy Fan**: Tee-hee... there's already a trouble from the very beginning... wait and see... ^^

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Ternyata sata sudah terkenal suka menyiksa Lu Xun, yaaa~ XDDDD *dinuklir* Hehehe... makasih... ^^

**Putri**: Wkwkwkwk... ini cerita di updatenya emang seminggu 2 kali... XDDDD nggak bisa sekali dipublish langsung jadi... XD

**Yulius**: Ruaaarrrr biasaaa... anda cocok jadi anaknya Chairil Anwar ato pujangga2 laen...

So... Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Aku terbangun pagi ini, dengan sakit kepala terparah yang pernah kualami. Kulihat di sekelilingku, semuanya berputar-putar, warna-warna yang tidak jelas membaur jadi satu di kepalaku. Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, barulah pandanganku makin jelas. Tidak ada seorang pun di kamar itu, sampai Putri Mingzhu masuk.

"Ah, Li!" Katanya sambil menghampiriku, sebelum duduk di kasurku yang diletakkan di lantai begitu saja. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo, ayah sudah menunggumu untuk makan bersama." Ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku, tetapi dengan cepat aku mengelak.

"Maaf," Ujarku sambil tetap memegang kepalaku yang sakit. "Aku rasa, aku ingin beristirahat lagi. Kepalaku... Sakit..."

Tidak mungkin aku akan menolak undangan Kaisar Xian, selama aku masih sanggup melakukannya. Tapi kali ini aku tahu aku tidak bisa. Putri Mingzhu pun sepertinya prihatin saat mendengar rintihanku. "Tidurlah lagi..." Katanya sambil mendorong tubuhku perlahan untuk kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

Astaga... Kenapa ini? Kepalaku sampai berputar-putar rasanya. Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan tangan Putri Mingzhu di atas dahiku, juga mendengar suaranya. "Ya Tian! Li, tubuhmu panas sekali!"

Mataku tetap berusaha terbuka. Suara derap kaki Putri Mingzhu yang berlari menuju lemari terdengar. Tak lama, aku melihatnya di sisiku lagi, kini membawa sehelai pakaian tidur sutra untukku. "Bajumu basah sekali. Apa kau berkeringat sepanjang malam?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, karena aku justru malah merasa kedinginan entah kenapa.

Tangan Putri Mingzhu sekarang berada di balik punggungku, perlahan mendorongku untuk duduk. Memang benar, bajuku basah semua. Putri Mingzhu menganti bajuku, mungkin agar aku tidak masuk angin.

Tapi... Tunggu! Dibalik punggungku, ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihatnya! Di sana ada suatu tanda yang harus kubawa sampai aku mati, tetapi aku tidak berani menunjukkannya padanya, setidaknya untuk sekarang! "Putri...!" Aku memekik saat tangan Putri Mingzhu menarik jubah tidurku yang longgar, menampakkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Aku tidak mendengar apapun, dan lebih baik begitu. Aku terlalu malu, juga terlalu lemah untuk berpikir mengembalikan jubah tidurku pada posisinya semula. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakini adalah, Putri Mingzhu sendiri pasti bukan main terkejutnya melihat tanda seperti ini terukir di punggung orang yang selama ini diyakini sebagai suaminya. "Jangan..." Aku berbisik pelan. "Jangan melihatnya... Putri..."

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, aku merasakan setetes air mata jatuh di atas kulit punggungku, sebelum mengalir turun. "Li..." Desahnya dengan nafas memburu. "Apa ini...? Kenapa tanda seperti ini..."

Aku ketahuan. Semakin lama, semakin banyak saja rahasia yang makin terungkap di antara aku dan Putri Mingzhu.

Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk berbalik ke belakang. Di depanku, Putri Mingzhu menangis. Meski aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang ia tutup sendiri dengan kedua belah tangannya, airmata merembes keluar dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia sesenggukan. Tetapi satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Mungkinkah dia... kecewa?

"Putri?"

"Li... Apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil dengan lembut menyentuh luka di punggungku,

Aku menjawabnya, tetapi sama sekali tidak menatapnya. "Sekarang kau tahu siapa aku kan, Putri?" Kataku dengan wajah tertunduk malu. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau nama 'Li' itu terlalu janggal untuk seorang pangeran?" Saat itulah ia mengangkat wajahnya, dengan kasar menyeka airmatanya sebelum mendengar penjelasanku lebih jauh. "Dan sekarang, kau melihat ada tanda seperti ini di punggungku. Apa kau masih mengira aku seorang Pangeran Wei?"

Aku tahu betapa beresikonya tindakanku ini. Bukan hanya membahayakan keadaanku sendiri, tetapi juga akan sangat membahayakan Yangmei kalau Cao Pi sampai tahu rencananya gagal. Tapi, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang itu! Aku sadar, betapa aku sudah melakukan dosa besar sampai sekarang ini! Membohongi, menipu, bahkan berusaha membunuh Kaisar Xian. Ya, aku tahu dengan begini aku bisa mencelakakan Yangmei, tapi aku juga tidak bisa kalau harus terus-menerus hidup membohongi diriku sendiri dan orang lain seperti ini! Mungkin memang lebih baik begini, akan kucari cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei.

Dan sekarang, hal yang paling dapat kulakukan adalah mengakui semuanya di depan Putri Mingzhu. "Putri, aku tahu aku telah membohongimu selama ini. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu kalau kau akan melaporkan hal ini pada Kaisar." Ujarku dengan tegas.

Dia hanya menggeleng, seolah tidak mau mendengar perkataanku barusan. Ya, aku tahu ini pasti terlalu berat untuknya. Dia menikahi seorang yang ternyata tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Bagaimana perasaan seorang putri terhormat, yang mengira ia bersuami seorang dari keluarga terpandang, ternyata menemukan suaminya bukan yang dikiranya selama ini. Tentu, seandainya aku menjadi dia, aku juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Li..." Dia mendesah pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kau ini sebenarnya. Kukira kau adalah Pangeran Kelima Wei, seperti yang kakakmu katakan. Ah, bahkan Cao Pi pun mungkin bukan kakakmu." Ungkapnya dengan gigi menggertak, seperti menahan marah. "Tetapi kemudian aku tahu kau adalah Feng. Dan sekarang..." Kata-katanya terputus di situ, seolah dia sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Suaranya mengeras, hampir seperti teriakan. "Li, apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Lidahku rasanya kaku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun selain menundukkan kepala. Ahhh... Kenapa? Ketika aku sedang berusaha membuat seseorang bahagia, aku justru membuat orang lain menderita. Kenapa ini? Apakah sesuatu yang mustahil, untuk menyenangkan semua orang? Melihat Putri Mingzhu menangis membuatku merasa bersalah. Hanya karena ingin membuat Yangmei selalu berada dalam rasa aman meski di bawah cengkraman Cao Pi, aku membuat Putri Mingzhu seperti ini! Betapa tidak adilnya aku!

"Putri..." Mataku masih tidak bertemu dengan matanya. "Hari ini aku akan mengakui, bahwa yang kau percaya selama ini tidak benar." Kataku pelan. "Tanda ini pun... yang mengukirnya di atas punggungku adalah orang yang selama ini kau kira kakakku." Saat itulah aku sendiri merasa tenggorokanku tercekat, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi.

"Cao Pi... Dia yang melakukan ini..." Lanjutku sambil menahan mataku yang terasa berat. Sumpal di tenggorokanku semakin lama rasanya semakin besar, sampai-sampai membuatku sulit untuk bernafas. "Putri, kau tentu tahu Pangeran Cao Pi tidak terlalu menyukai adik-adiknya. Tetapi apa mungkin dia sampai menulis huruf seperti ini di punggungku kalau aku tidak dianggapnya hanya sekedar sampah saja? Aku..."

Belum perkataanku semua selesai, Putri Mingzhu melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaanku. Dia memelukku. Ahhh... Dia tahu aku sedang menangis, dan ingin menghiburku dengan pelukannya. Betapa memalukannya, padahal justru akulah yang ingin menghiburnya. "Li... Sudah, hentikan..." Bisiknya di telingaku. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku tidak akan memaksamu..."

Payah... Aku benar-benar payah... Selama ini aku berusaha tenang seolah tidak ada apapun di depan Putri Mingzhu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu, aku membiarkan airmataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku menuangkan segala perasaan kesalku, penyesalan, rasa bersalah, rasa tidak berdaya, semuanya. Memalukan sekali, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Li..." Dia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Kemudian, dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku, sebelum membelainya lembut. Aku terkejut, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa tenang. "Li... Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa tidak menangis kalau melihat orang sebaik kau diperlakukan seperti itu. Memangnya apa kesalahan yang kau lakukan sampai Pangeran Cao Pi melakukan ini padamu?"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pahit. "Baik? Aku orang baik?" Wajahku kupalingkan darinya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa jahatnya aku. Tidak heran Pangeran Cao Pi menghukumku seperti ini."

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" Tanyanya.

Saat itulah aku sekali lagi berpikir. Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku mengalami hal-hal seperti ini? Aku... aku masih bingung, terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti dan menyadari kesalahanku sendiri. Pertanyaannya membuka pikiranku. Apa? Apa kesalahan yang kulakukan pada Cao Pi sampai dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kurasa aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang pantas membuatnya marah seperti itu padaku. Aku yakin, bahkan bawahannya yang terendah pun tidak akan pernah diperlakukannya seperti ia 'menghukumku'.

"Mungkin karena..." Aku menjawab pelan saat menemukan suatu jawaban yang terlintas begitu saja di otakku. "...aku menuduh Pangeran Cao Pi mengambil seorang gadis sebagai selirnya..."

Saat itulah keheningan mengisi udara di antara kami berdua. Sampai suatu saat, keheningan itu pecah dengan sebuah pernyataan Putri Mingzhu. "Kau tahu? Aku pernah melihat seseorang melakukan hal yang sama kepada Pangeran Cao Pi, tetapi ia tidak dihukum separah kau." Wajahku kuangkat untuk menatapnya. "Orang itu adalah... Selir Muda Sun sendiri."

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Rasanya seperti aku mendengar guntur menggelegar di telingaku. Aku salah bicara! Apa dengan hanya perkataanku itu, Putri Mingzhu sudah langsung tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Putri Mingzhu rupanya secerdik ini.

Melihatku yang tidak mengatakan apapun, ia melanjutkan. "Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tahu, ada apa sebenarnya antara kau, Selir Muda Sun, dan Pangeran Cao Pi." Katanya dengan nada sedikit menuntut. Tetapi kemudian ia cepat-cepat meralatnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu..."

Kalau aku harus menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir, aku yakin aku tidak akan sanggup. Jadi aku hanya menceritakan sebagian kebenarannya saja. "Putri, sebenarnya aku bukan adik Pangeran Cao Pi." Aku memulainya. "Dan Selir Muda Sun... dia..." Suaraku mulai terputus-putus. "dia adalah orang yang sangat aku sayangi... Tapi Pangeran Cao Pi mengambilnya sebagai selir. Bukan hanya menikahinya, dia juga menyanderanya..."

Aku menutup mataku. Kepalan tanganku yang bergetar baru berhenti saat Putri Mingzhu meletakkan tangannya di atasnya. "Menyandera... Pangeran Cao Pi melakukan itu pada Selir Muda Sun?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan kaget, tetapi juga simpati.

"Tapi aku yakin Selir Muda Sun tidak sadar... Dan karena itu... Tanda ini..." Bibirku kugigit kuat-kuat. Rasanya sulit sekali melanjutkan. "...sebagai hukuman karena dia mengatakan hal itu pada malam saat kau datang..."

Putri Mingzhu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar itu, aku yakin dia sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau dihukum... karena kesalahan Selir Muda Sun?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, ini salahku sendiri." Desahku. "Jangan menyalahkan Selir Muda Sun, sebab aku yang memilih untuk dihukum menggantikannya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku melihatnya membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya lagi. "Tapi... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Kau sampai melakukan itu demi Selir Muda Sun, tetapi kenapa waktu itu dia berkata... dia memben..."

"Jangan katakan hal itu!" Segera aku memotong perkataannya. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Mengingatnya saja aku takut. Sekarang bukan hanya tanganku saja yang bergetar, melainkan seluruh tubuhku. "Karena itu aku bilang dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang disandera, Putri..." Kedua belah tanganku sekarang di depan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisanku dengan sia-sia. "Meimei... Kenapa?" Aku mendesah lebih kepada diriku sendiri daripada kepada Putri Mingzhu. "Apa ini masih kurang untukmu? Kenapa kau malah berbuat begitu padaku? Meimei..."

Kali ini kepalaku kutengadahkan menatap Putri Mingzhu. "Putri, kenapa, ya?" Aku bertanya padanya, tetapi aku sadar sepenuhnya tingkahku ini tidak ada bedanya dengan lagak anak kecil yang bertanya pada ibunya mengapa anak tetangga sebelah memukulnya. Aku merujuk seperti anak kecil yang lemah, yang bodoh, yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan yang tidak berdaya. "Putri, kenapa Meimei membenciku? Apa aku pernah salah padanya?" Aku menghapus airmataku, sementara dia mengelus pundakku. Ahhh... Putri Mingzhu menghiburku seolah dia ibuku saja. Tapi mungkin itulah yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Penghiburan.

"Li, aku juga tidak mengerti... sama sekali tidak mengerti..." Katanya sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Dia membelai rambutku beberapa kali dengan lembut, sampai perlahan aku merasa ngantuk. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti... aku tahu kau tidak salah..." Sekali lagi aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil, mengangguk-angguk sambil menghapus airmata dengan kedua punggung tanganku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku dan Putri Mingzhu tidak mengatakan apapun begitu saja. Sampai airmataku mulai mengering, barulah dia memberikanku pelukan cepat. Sesudah itu, dia melakukan niat pertamanya, yaitu mengganti bajuku, sebisa mungkin tanpa menyentuh goresan-goresan di punggungku. Baru sesudah itu ia membantuku untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhku. Mungkin kalau dia juga memberikan ciuman selamat tidur, dia akan benar-benar seperti ibuku.

"Selamat tidur, Li..." Aku mengangguk. "... atau, apapun namamu sebenarnya..."

Senyum kecil terulas di bibirku, sementara dia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Sialan... Rupanya dia belum mati juga. Apa racunnya masih belum bekerja? Aku sekarang berada di luar kamar itu. Putri brengsek itu baru saja keluar, meninggalkan Lu Xun sendirian di dalam. Entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan di dalam. Aku juga tidak peduli sama sekali.

Tapi, kedua jahanam itu tidak sadar kalau aku ada di sini, dan sebentar lagi salah satu dari mereka akan habis.

Aneh, kenapa racun itu belum berjalan juga? Kalau begini, aku tidak punya cara lain! Rupanya aku harus membunuhnya sendiri, dengan kedua tanganku! Tapi, untuk dapat menyentuh piao ini, aku harus menghentikan kekuatan ilmu menghilang yang sedang kugunakan. Jadi, aku mulai menampakkan diriku, kemudian memungut piao yang tergeletak di lantai. Baru sesudah itu aku masuk ke dalam, menemukan Lu Xun sudah tertidur pulas. Dia terlihat tenang sekali, tidak memiliki pertahanan sedikitpun. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya, rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun, tetapi dia tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali aku dan dia bertemu. Dia juga seperti ini, sedang tertidur. Waktu itu tidurnya sama sekali tidak pulas. Dia bermimpi buruk sekali, mimpi masa kecilnya yang kelam. Waktu itu, di wajahnya yang masih delapan tahun, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang ketakutan seperti itu. Sekarang juga sama. Yah, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan berubah, kan? Tapi, bedanya, waktu itu aku dengan senang hati berusaha membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya. Sekarang, justru aku akan membuatnya tidur selamanya dalam mimpi buruknya itu.

Aku sadar, akulah yang berubah.

Seharusnya, pisau itu sudah menancap di tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi tanganku... Tanganku malah sekarang berada di pipinya, merasakan wajahnya yang mulus bagai batu giok. Dengan sendirinya tanganku berpindah, menggapai kerah baju belakangnya yang masih setengah terbuka. Tadi samar-samar aku melihat ada sesuatu terukir di balik punggungnya. Aku penasaran. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

Li...

Rupanya tulisan itulah yang ada di sana. Tubuhku menegang. Inilah yang diceritakan Zhang He padaku malam itu. Tulisan 'Li' yang diperoleh Lu Xun dari Cao Pi sebagai harga karena telah melindungiku. Malam itu, karena aku dengan cerobohnya mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Cao Pi marah, malam akhirnya Lu Xun yang menerima imbasnya. Lu Xun... kenapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi padanya?

Ya Tian! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku membiarkan pikiran seperti ini menggagalkan tugas dan keyakinanku? Lu Xun sudah punya Putri Mingzhu, dan dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Percuma saja aku masih memikirkannya.

Meski aku berpikir begitu, tetap saja tanganku tidak bisa terlepas dari kulitnya yang tercoreng itu. Jariku mengikuti goresan tanda budak itu. Sudah hampir tidak mengeluarkan darah, tetapi bekas goresan berwarna merah kecoklatan itu tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun. Yah... Mungkin bisa kalau aku menyembuhkannya. Tapi aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah mau.

Sebelum ujung piao itu menyentuhnya, aku menghentikan tanganku di atas udara. Dia ini... Lu Xun, bukan? Orang yang selama ini selalu bersama-sama denganku. Orang yang sangat menyayangiku, yang menyebabkan nasibnya sampai seperti ini. Berhati seperti apakah aku ini kalau aku sampai membunuhnya? Ya, aku bukan hanya sekedar pembunuh, aku juga adalah seorang pengkhianat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa berdosanya aku kalau sampai aku membunuh orang yang rela memberikan segala apa yang dimilikinya untukku, gadis yang tidak ada harganya ini. Apakah pilihan yang akan kuambil ini tidak akan kusesali?

Namun aku sadar, aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghabisisinya, hari ini, dengan tanganku sendiri. Jadi aku menutup mataku, memalingkan kepalaku agar aku tidak perlu lagi melihatnya. Padahal, aku sangat berharap, suatu saat dia akan bangun, dan aku melihat bayanganku di mata emasnya yang indah itu. Apa aku akan bisa melihatnya lagi kalau aku membunuhnya?

Kurasa tidak.

Karena pisau ini akan mengakhiri segala sesuatu tentangnya.

Tetapi... serangan itu tidak akan pernah datang.

"LEPASKAN SENJATAMU, KAU PENYUSUP!"

Suara itulah yang menyebabkanku berhenti, bukan suara hati nuraniku sendiri.

Celaka! Aku tertangkap basah! Di balik pintu dan jendela, berbelas-belas prajurit bersenjata sudah bersiap! Anak panah, tombak, dan pedang, semuanya mengarah padaku!

"Turunkan senjatamu!"

Sial! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa tahu aku ada di sini! Bagaimana aku bisa ketahuan? Kurang ajar!

Panik, segera kucengkram kerah baju Lu Xun, sambil berharap dia tidak terbangun. Aku tidak mau dia melihatku di sini! "Jangan mendekat!" Ancamku sambil mendekatkan piao-ku ke lehernya. "Mendekat satu langkah saja, dan dia akan habis!"

Tanganku mulai bergetar. Saat melihat pengawal-pengawal itu mulai mundur, aku mencoba untuk berdiri, sambil tetap menarik Lu Xun yang menjadi sanderaku sekarang. Sial... Akankah aku selamat dari kepungan ini?

Sebelum aku sempat mendapatkan jawabnnya, aku merasakan sesuatu jatuh di atasku, tepatnya seseorang.

"Jangan sentuh Cao Li!"

Orang yang kini di atas tubuhku berseru. Sementara tangannya menahan tubuhku, tangannya yang lain berusaha merebut piao-ku.

"Putri Mingzhu!" Aku berseru kaget saat melihatnya! Putri yang sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pertarungan ini sekarang berani benar menantangku! Apa dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang hidupnya dan 'suami'nya berada dalam bahaya? "Kurang ajar! Lepaskan aku!" Jeritku sambil berusaha membebaskan diri darinya, kalau bisa sekaligus membunuhnya.

"Tidak akan!" Balasnya tak kalah keras. Dengan berani tangannya kini menggenggam piao-ku. Aku benar-benar terkejut! Putri ini ternyata tidak tahu takut, bahkan saat darah mulai turun mengalir dari luka baru yang ia dapatkan. Kurasa, dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Lu Xun.

Tapi, seberapa keras pun putri ini berusaha, ia tidak akan memang dariku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkan oleh putri yang memegang senjata saja ia tidak mampu. "Pergi kau! Mengganggu saja!" Seruku sambil membanting tubuhnya, sehingga ia yang sekarang berada di bawahku.

Putri keras kepala itu tidak juga menyerah. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh Cao Li sebelum membunuhku!" Serunya tanpa memikirkan seberapa tidak masuk akalnya kata-katanya itu. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau hanya dengan satu sabetan sedang saja aku dapat menghabisinya?

Tapi rupanya aku salah. Aku tahu dia lemah, tetapi ada puluhan prajurit yang siap membantunya. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar, sebuah panah sudah melesat cepat menancap di lengan atasku! Sesaat aku lengah, menggunakan tanganku untuk menghentikan aliran darah dari tusukan panah itu.

"Ahhh...!"

Aku mengerang kesakitan, dan tahu-tahu Putri Mingzhu sudah merebut piao-ku! Bukan hanya itu, sekarang para prajurit itu sudah mengitariku!

Sial! Aku sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi!

Putri Mingzhu berusaha duduk, dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangannya yang berdarah. Ia menatapku yang masih menahan sakit di lantai dengan jijik. Aku pun mengembalikan tatapan itu dengan penuh amarah, seperti tatapan binatang yang terluka. Putri itu terengah-engah. Nafasnya putus-putus tak terkendali. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat teracung padaku.

"Kau... Kau pembunuh!" Tuduhnya keras. "Pengawal! Tangkap dia dan jebloskan dia ke penjara!"

Tentu saja aku berusaha meronta-ronta melepaskan diri, meski aku tahu aku akan gagal. "Kurang ajar! Lepaskan aku!"

Tapi mereka tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Jadi, dengan kini tanganku dicengkram oleh para prajurit pengacau itu, aku digiring menuju tempat yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu.

Waktu itu aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan korban yang akan kubunuh. Yang jelas aku hanya tahu menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia mulai terbangun, tetapi kalau misalkan itu benar, aku berharap dia tidak melihatku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Yangmei...

Entah kenapa, samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya dalam tidurku. Ahhh... Apa itu cuma mimpi?

Saat mataku sepenuhnya terbuka, kulihat Putri Mingzhu menghambur ke hadapanku, kemudian memelukku erat sekali. "Cao Li!" Serunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Aneh, dia kelihatan khawatir sekali. Tangan kanannya yang diperban itu tidak luput dari pandanganku. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku balik sambil mengusap mataku yang masih terasa berat. "Dan ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Oh, ini..." Dia berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya. "Ah, tadi aku jatuh..."

Dari wajahnya, aku tahu dia berbohong. Matanya tidak lagi menatapku. Selain itu, mana mungkin orang yang jatuh bisa membuat tangannya seberdarah itu, tetapi tubuh bagian lain masih baik-baik saja? "Aku bertanya padamu..." Ujarku. "... Bukan untuk mendapat jawaban bohong."

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya menghela nafas. "Tadi ada penyusup yang berusaha membunuhmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Jawabnya sambil menunduk, tidak sedikitpun melihatku. Eh? Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku? Tapi kenapa? Dan siapa? Rasanya ingin aku bertanya padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Lanjut Putri Mingzhu. Semangkuk obat yang tidak aku tahu untuk apa sudah ada di tangannya. "Ini, kau harus meminumnya."

Aku hanya menurut saja. Toh aku sudah sangat sering meminum obat yang rasanya pahit, entah untuk diriku sendiri maupun untuk orang lain. "Tapi untuk apa?" Tanyaku sambil sekali lagi disuapi olehnya.

Tangannya tetap sibuk mendulang obat berwarna hitam itu sementara ia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Penyusup itu mengaku kalau dia mula-mula berusaha membunuhmu dengan racun. Mungkin itulah sebabnya tadi pagi kepalamu pusing."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sejujurnya, berbagai pertanyaan yang belum terjawab masih ada di kepalaku. Sekarang nyawaku diincar oleh seseorang yang aku tidak tahu siapa, yang kemungkinan besar berdasarkan perkataan Putri Mingzhu adalah seorang pembunuh yang diutus Cao Pi. Meski begitu, aku rasa tidak ada hal yang perlu kutakutkan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku hampir dibunuh, tetapi sampai saat ini aku masih hidup.

Kupandangi keadaan sekelilingku. Lentera minyak yang ada di kamar itu dinyalakan, menandakan hari sudah malam.

Sesudah menghabiskan semangkuk obat itu, Putri Mingzhu menyuruhku untuk beristirahat lagi. Tetapi aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur. Seharian ini aku sampai-sampai tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Aneh, aku bangun justru di saat semua orang sudah akan tidur.

"Putri," Kataku padanya. "Kau tidurlah dulu. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Dia menggeleng sambil memegang lenganku. "Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu sementara kau masih tidak sehat benar?"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, kok."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Putri Mingzhu tidak membantah lagi, jadi aku segera keluar dari kamar. Dia tahu benar untuk tidak memaksaku, sangat berbeda dengan Yangmei. Ahhh... Yangmei... bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ya? Apakah Cao Pi memperlakukannya dengan baik? Kalau iya, aku sudah sangat bersyukur.

Rupanya, keadaan istana ini ketika malam sangat indah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi rasanya bunga-bunga yang ada di taman istana lebih bersinar warnanya dibanding ketika siang hari. Batu yang dipakai untuk membangun jembatan di atas sungai buatan ini seperti mengeluarkan cahaya perak. Dan sungai dibawahnya akan memantulkan sinar bulan...

Tunggu. Memantulkan bulan?

Tapi... aku tidak melihat apapun di permukaan sungai itu! Ketika kepalaku kutengadahkan ke atas, aku tidak melihat bulan, bahkan sehelai awan pun tidak.

Seharusnya, ini adalah hal yang biasa, bukan? Maksudku, bukankah sering bulan tidak muncul di suatu malam? Entah karena gerhana bulan, atau karena bulan bersembunyi di balik awan? Tapi... rasanya aneh... aku punya perasaan tidak enak tentang hal ini. Kenapa, ya? Rasanya, sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, meski aku tidak tahu apa.

Tepat saat itulah, aku merasa ada suara yang memanggilku ke arah paviliun.

"_Feng... Feng..."_

Suara itu... kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya. Bukankah dia yang sedang memanggilku adalah dia yang kutemui saat aku nyaris kehilangan kehidupanku? Yang menjaga pintu alam hidup dan alam mati. Aku ingat, namanya adalah Taigong Wang. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dengan langkah setengah berlari aku menghampiri paviliun itu, dan melihatnya sedang bersandar di sebuah pilar sambil memandang ke kejauhan.

"Taigong Wang..." Aku memanggilnya, tetapi dia tidak menatapku seolah suaraku tidak terdengar olehnya.

Baru saja aku akan mengulang untuk memanggilnya, ia melemparkan sesuatu padaku. Dengan sigap aku langsung menangkapnya. Sebuah botol. Sebuah botol kaca biasa dengan cairan berwarna jernih seperti airmata.

"Minumlah." Sahutnya.

Aku masih meresapi perintahnya sementara dia sudah berbalik menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna violet itu. Tanpa menunggu disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku langsung membuka botol dan meneguk cairan itu. Apapun minuman itu, aku tidak tahu. Tapi seumur hidup, belum pernah aku meminum sesuatu yang benar-benar enak dan menyegarkan seperti ini. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku sesudah menghabiskan satu botol minuman itu, sampai tak bersisa satu tetes pun.

"Kau pasti lupa." Jawab Taigong Wang, dan aku mengerti benar maksudnya itu. "Itu adalah _Dan_, obat penyembuh dari sari buah di Gunung Taishan." Apapun perkataannya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Dan sepertinya dia tahu benar akan itu. "Kalau kau pernah mendengar, itulah obat yang dicari Kaisar Qin Shi Huang dari Dinasti Qin kuno. Obat itu bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit."

Tentu saja, tak ayal lagi mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. "Obat kehidupan yang dicari Kaisar Qin Shi Huang?" Aku mengulangnya kembali. Tak heran aku tidak pernah meminum sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya! Ada sebuah kisah dari Dinasti Qin kuno, bahwa seorang Kaisar yang kejam dan tiran ingin memperoleh umur panjang, dan karena itulah ia menyuruh mentri-mentrinya untuk mencari obat ini di Gunung Penglai, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Gunung Taishan sekarang. Sayang sekali, obat itu tidak pernah ditemukannya.

Sekarang, pertanyaannya, kenapa aku diberi obat seperti ini oleh Taigong Wang? Bukannya aku menolak, hanya saja aku merasa tidak layak untuk mendapatkannya. "Kenapa kau memberikannya untukku?" Tanyaku.

"Bukankah kau baru saja diracun?" Tanya Taigong Wang balik.

"Tapi itu kan hanya racun biasa? Obat apapun bisa menyembuhkannya." Kataku dengan yakin, meski aku sendiri tidak tahu racun apa yang sudah kuminum. "Dan lagi, aku sudah minum obat..."

Abdi Langit itu langsung memotong ucapanku. "Kau kira racun apa yang kau minum? Obat apapun mana ada yang bisa menyembuhkanmu dari racun itu?" Tanyanya sambil melipat tangan. "Kalau kau manusia biasa, kau akan mati begitu kau meminumnya."

"Kau tahu?" Tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang murni. "Kau tahu aku diracuni? Memangnya aku diracuni dengan racun apa? Dan oleh siapa?"

Taigong Wang menatapku lama sekali sebelum menjawab. "Yang aku bisa katakan hanya satu. Racun itu bukan racun biasa. Yang bisa menetralkannya hanya obat itu saja." Katanya pendek, tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

"Begitu..." Aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku semakin heran. Siapa pembunuh yang memiliki racun seperti itu?" Tanyaku dengan dahi mengerut karena berpikir keras.

Aku mengarapkan jawabannya, tetapi sampai lama aku sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun darinya. Akhirnya, dengan penuh rasa heran, kutatap matanya yang terlihat ragu, entah kenapa. Semakin melihatnya bimbang akan menjawab atau tidak, aku semakin ragu. "Taigong Wang?" Panggilku lagi. "Kau tahu siapa yang berencana membunuhku? Atau setidak-tidaknya siapa yang mengirim pembunuh itu?"

"Itu..." Kata-katanya hanya terputus sampai di situ. Beberapa kali aku melihat Taigong Wang berusaha membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya memberikan sebuah jawaban yang mengecewakan. Sangat mengecewakan. "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Sekarang belum saatnya kau tahu."

"Tapi..." Sebelum aku membantah, dia sudah berjalan melaluiku dulu. Sambil dia berjalan melewatiku, aku merasakan semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahku, yang untuk sesaat entah kenapa membuatku tertegun, terutama sesudah dia mengatakan sebaris kalimat tepat di telingaku.

"Bulan sudah tidak memantulkan cahaya matahari lagi..."

Saat aku berbalik, kulihat dia sudah hilang, pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan sejuta pertanyaan masih dalam kepalaku.

* * *

Qin Shi Huang, nama seorang Kaisar Dinasti Qin yang mendirikan tembok besar China. Ada yang menyebutnya Shi Huang Di. Dan tentang obat yang disebutkan _Dan_ itu, dalam bahasa Inggris adalah 'Elixir of Life'. Bingung juga tuh obat sebenarnya fungsinya tuh buat apa... ==a ada yang bilang bisa hidup selamanya, ada yang bilang memperpanjang umur, ada yang bilang menyembuhkan semua penyakit... wewww... dan tentang rasanya _Dan_ itu, saya bayangkan mungkin kayak Ambrosia yang minumannya Dewa Zeus di Yunani... jadi pasti enak... XDDDDD

Dan maaf buat chap yang sangat pendek...

Woasssss... Kok bisa2nya Lu Xun jadi kayak anak kecil getu di depannya Putri Mingzhu... wewww...

Untuk chap berikutnya... saya belum memikirkan judulnya... maaf...


	17. Decision

Dan sekali lagi, sangking sibuknya saya ampe nggak sempat reply review... disini aja, ya...

IXA Cross: Emh... rupanya saya lupa ngasih tahu... itu satu minggu mestinya... XDDD Dan itu saya ketemunya di Wikipedia...

Fansy Fan: Ahahaha... you'll know soon... ^^

Yulius: Anda bukan hanya cocok jadi pujangga, tapi juga jadi pendeta... salut saya...

Putri: Wuahhh... makasih banyak... ^^ Wkwkwk... yah... namanya juga FF jadinya harus nunggu... sabar, yaaa...

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

Sial... Seharusnya waktu itu aku lebih berhati-hati. Sekarang aku terjebak di dalam sebuah kurungan yang disebut penjara. Tempat ini tidak beda sama sekali dengan penjara di He Fei tempat aku dikurung dulu. Mungkin tempat ini sedikit lebih bersih, terang, dan ada tumpukan jerami yang bisa kugunakan untuk berbaring. Tapi tetap saja, aku kebosanan bukan main dengan tempat ini, terutama dengan seorang putri bawel yang selama beberapa hari ini tidak pernah sibuk menceramahiku setiap hari sampai telingaku buntu rasanya.

Hari ini, sialnya, dia datang lagi.

"Selir Muda Sun, atau haruskah kupanggil kau Yangmei?" Dia memulai dengan menghambur kepadaku yang terbelenggu pada tembok penjara. Aku membuang muka, sementara ia tetap menatapku dengan wajah menahan amarah, tetapi pada saat yang sana juga memohon. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuh Cao Li? Jelaskan padaku! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan tersombong yang pernah kuberikan pada seseorang sebelum menjawabnya, meskipun aku tahu keadaanku sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan. "Aku mau membunuhnya atau tidak, itu sana sekali bukan urusanmu." Kataku dingin.

"Tentu saja ada!" Aku mengangkat alis, seolah menantangnya memberikan jawaban. Saat itulah, aku melihat wajahnya yang terluka. Ahhh... Kenapa ini? Entah kenapa, aku seolah melihat mata Lu Xun yang menatapku seperti itu. Tatapan yang sama dengan milik Lu Xun, rasanya seperti Putri Mingzhu sedang menyampaikan pandangan seperti itu dari Lu Xun untukku.

Dan aku... Untuk sesaat jiwaku seperti tergetar.

"Karena aku sangat menyayangi Cao Li! Tetapi dia sangat menyayangimu, dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada perasaanku untuknya!" Mataku terbuka lebar, seolah ingin memastikannya. Saat itulah Putri Mingzhu menunjukkan ekspresinya, ekspresi orang yang kalah, yang mungkin hanya pernah ditunjukkannya padaku seumur hidupnya sebagai putri. "Jujur saja, melihat bagaimana Cao Li menyayangimu, sementara kau sama sekali tidak menghargai perasaannya itu, aku sangat sangat membencimu! Aku iri dan cemburu padamu dengan segenap hatiku!" Serunya kuat-kuat, dengan dipenuhi rasa frustasi. Tapi perkataannya itu tidak akan menghancurkan hatiku yang kini keras seperti batu ini.

"Jadi," Aku balas berbicara. "sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari? Aku sama sekali tidak akan mendengarmu. Kau hanya menghabiskan nafasmu saja." Kataku dingin, dengan nada yang sangat sombong dan menantang.

Saat itulah tangan kanannya menyambar pipi kiriku, menamparku mungkin dengan sepenuh kekuatannya. Aku balik menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak ketakutan melihatku.

"Apa di dunia ini ada manusia macam kau?" Bentaknya. Kini, aku melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang basah. "Cao Li sudah melakukan sebanyak hal itu untukmu, tetapi bukannya membalasnya, malah inilah yang kau perbuat padanya!" Tangannya menuding ke arahku.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku menahan marah. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Balasku dengan bentakan pula. "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengkuliahiku, sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk bersama suamimu itu!"

"Yangmei!" Baru kali ini kudengar dia memanggilku langsung dengan namaku. Suaranya saat menyerukan namaku sangat nyaring dan lantang, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu? Bahkan kalau seandainya kau meminta Cao Li membunuh dirinya sendiri, dia pasti akan melakukannya! Tidak perlu kau sampai jauh-jauh dari Luo Yang datang kemari!"

Apa? Kata-katanya... Benarkah itu?

"Kau tahu kenapa? Karena bagi Cao Li, melakukan apapun demi kebaikanmu pasti akan dilakukannya!" Tangannya yang tadi teracung itu sekarang mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa dia sayang padamu!"

Aku tidak tahu apa sebaiknya mempercayai kata-katanya atau tidak. Tetapi saat ini egoku sudah mengalahkan akal sehatku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya, atau melakukan apapun untuk mendiamkannya! "Kau mau apa sebenarnya? Jadi, kau hanya ingin lapor padaku bahwa kau cemburu? Atau kau ingin memintaku agar tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi? Asal tahu saja, laki-laki di dunia ini tidak hanya dia saja, dan aku juga tidak butuh dia!" Aku menjawabnya dengan nada kesal yang kutunjulkan jelas-jelas, berharap dengan begitu dia akan cepat pergi.

"Kalau aku sampai melakukan itu, aku akan jadi orang yang paling terkutuk sedunia." Katanya, mula-mula dengan suara rendah yang tertahan. "Aku mengatakan ini, karena aku juga menyayangi Cao Li, tidak peduli sudah ada kau di hatinya! Aku tidak tahan kalau setiap hari harus melihatnya menderita!" Serunya dengan suara yang mulai pecah. "Setiap hari dia tidak bisa melupakanmu, dan pada malam hari pun kau selalu menyiksanya dalam mimpinya! Dalam tidurnya dia sering memanggilmu, kau tahu itu?"

Untuk sesaat aku masih terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jadi... akulah yang salah. Ya, benar, bukan Lu Xun yang salah melainkan aku. Dalam hatinya aku masih ada, dan akan selamanya ada.

Tapi... Maukah aku kembali, seperti apa yang dia harapkan? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku lebih suka begini, aku ingin jauh, aku ingin lari darinya, sejauh yang aku bisa! Dan alasannya, kalau bukan karena dia tidak menyayangiku, maka alasannya adalah karena aku muak dengan semua ini! Aku menuntut kebebasanku! Aku tidak mau lagi disayangi olehnya!

"Katakan pada Cao Li!" Kataku pada akhirnya. "Katakan padanya untuk melupakanku! Aku muak dengannya! Kalau dia masih tidak mau, katakan padanya, aku benci padanya! Karena itulah aku datang untuk membunuhnya!"

Putri Mingzhu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak tahu apa itu. Aku hanya diam, menunggu kalau dia akan menamparku lagi, atau membentakku.

"Yangmei... Teganya kau..." Kudengar desahan itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku bahkan tidak berani memberitahukan padanya siapa pembunuhnya, karena aku tidak mau hatinya hatinya hancur saat ia tahu!" Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, mencengkram kedua bahuku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya. "Cao Li benar-benar sayang padamu! Apa kau terlalu buta untuk sadar? Kau tidak tertolong lagi, Yangmei!"

Kini, sama sepertinya, aku pun frustasi! Ahhh! Kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak sekali? Perasaan bersalahkah ini? Tapi, aku sudah berusaha mematikan perasaan ini sebelum aku mencoba membunuhnya! Kenapa sekarang perasaan ini muncul lagi? "Kalau memang aku sebegitu tidak tertolongnya, bunuhlah aku sekarang! Bunuhlah aku karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia!"

"Dengan tindakanmu yang mencoba membunuh seorang Putra Mahkota, kau memang pantas untuk dihukum mati!" Balasnya. "Tapi, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya kalau dia tahu kau dihukum mati karena telah mencoba membunuhnya?"

Aku terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu, sungguh aku tidak tahu meski jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Lu Xun saat itu! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya! Sial... aku benar-benar kacau! Kedua tanganku sekarang kugunakan untuk meremas rambutku, sambil menutup telingaku. "Aku tidak mau dengar omonganmu lagi!" Seruku penuh frustasi, membuatnya terkejut. Tetapi memang beginilah keadaanku sekarang! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus memendam perasaan pada Lu Xun. Harus bencikah aku padanya? Atau sebaliknya, harus menyesalkah aku karena telah melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya? Sungguh aku tidak tahu!

"Bunuh aku! Hukumlah aku!" Seruku kuat-kuat. Kurasa, dengan suaraku ini, prajurit-prajurit yang ada di tempat itu langsung awas. Perkataanku itu, seolah bukan hanya kuserukan pada Putri Mingzhu, tetapi mungkin juga pada prajurit-prajurit di sini, Cao Pi, seisi orang Wei yang selama ini terus menerus menyiksa Lu Xun, seluruh dunia ini, bahkan Tian kalau bisa! "Kalau tidak, selama-lamanya aku hanya akan terus menjadi beban untuk Lu Xun!"

Wajahku memerah, nafasku memburu. Rasanya aku sudah seperti orang yang tidak waras lagi karena hal ini! Kalau saja aku punya sebilah piao disini, aku akan segera menggunakannya untuk membunuh Putri Mingzhu, baru sesudah itu mengakhiri hidupku sendiri! Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini!

"Yangmei!" Putri Mingzhu membentakku, tetapi telingaku sudah tertutup untuk suara apapun. Aku tidak sadar apa yang kulakukan. Yang pasti, seperti di luar kendaliku, aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Mendorong Putri Mingzhu untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Sial... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku... pandanganku mengabur... aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi...

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun... selain kegelapan...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Sudah seminggu berlalu tanpa kabar dari Istana Wei di Luo Yang. Semakin lama aku semakin cemas, apa yang Cao Pi rencanakan sekarang? Apa Yangmei baik-baik saja di sana? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa murkanya Cao Pi jika ia tahu aku tidak berhasil membunuh Kaisar Xian, dan malah diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota.

Selain itu, ada hal lain yang merisaukanku, yaitu tentang pembunuh yang menyusup kemari dengan tujuan membunuhku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Taigong Wang tidak mau memberitahukannya, padahal dia juga pasti tahu, kan? Bahkan Putri Mingzhu juga tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu denganku.

"Cao Li," Dia datang ketika aku tengah dalam pikiranku sendiri. "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Oh, tidak." Jawabku. "Aku hanya memikirkan tentang..."

"Pembunuh itu?" Potongnya cepat, tetapi aku tak kunjung mengangguk karena ragu. " Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pun pasti akan jadi paranoid dan ketakutan sekali. Tak perlu takut mengakuinya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun berusaha membalas senyumannya di tengah kegalauan hatiku.

"Tapi..." Aku mendesah. "Bukan hanya itu maksudku. Aku berada di tempat ini baru saja sebulan, tetapi sudah ada yang ingin membunuhku. Dan rasanya aku tidak pernah ingat aku pernah mencari musuh di sini." Aku mengatakannya seolah itu hanya bercanda, meski aku sebenarnya serius.

Putri Mingzhu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Permasalahannya bukan pada berapa lama kau ada di sini." Ungkapnya. "Tetapi aku dengar dari ayah, kau telah diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota."

Aku mengangkat alis, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun, seolah menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan. Putri Mingzhu pun melakukannya. "Sebenarnya..." Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. "... Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei selalu datang kemari untuk..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "...menyingkirkan semua Putra Mahkota yang dipilih ayah."

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Tentu aku tahu bahwa seluruh pewaris tahta Dinasti Han disingkirkan, hingga hanya menyisakan Putri Mingzhu seorang. Tetapi yang membuatku kaget adalah ketika aku tahu, Cao Pi sekarang tidak main-main lagi. Ya, kemungkinan besar dia merasa aku telah gagal, dan tidak ada gunanya baginya untuk membiarkanku hidup, terutama sesudah aku diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota. Mengenai masalah itu, aku sama sekali tidak heran jika ia mengirim pembunuh untuk menghabisiku.

Tapi yang aku takutkan adalah satu hal.

Yangmei!

Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa padanya? Cao Pi sudah berulang kali mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya jika sampai aku gagal. Dan kalau sekarang Cao Pi bahkan sudah mengirim seseorang untuk membunuhku, berarti...

"Putri Mingzhu!" Seruku tanpa menghiraukan betapa banyak mata yang kemudian terkejut menatap kami. "Putri, izinkan aku kembali ke Luo Yang, walau hanya sehari saja!" Pintaku dengan sepenuh hati. Dia kelihatan sangat terkejut, terutama saat melihatku sekarang tidak lagi berdiri di depannya, melainkan berlutut.

"C-Cao Li?" Dia cepat-cepat menarikku untuk berdiri. "Ada apa kau sampai begitu? Kalau kau ingin pulang, tentu tidak apa-apa! Tidak perlu sampai berlutut!" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit serba salah. "Tapi... memang kenapa kau sangat ingin kembali? Bukankah akan makin berbahaya untukmu?"

Inilah bagian yang tersulit. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengakui alasan sesungguhnya pada Putri Mingzhu tanpa membuatnya sakit hati? Kuharap, dia akan menerima alasanku. "Putri... ini tentang..." Aku masih tidak bisa mengatakannya. "Kau tahu bukan?"

Dia hanya menggeleng.

Aku menggigit bibir. "Kau pasti tahu kan, Putri?" Aku mengulangi sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi dia menggeleng. "Meimei... Ini tentang Meimei... Yangmei... Selir Muda Sun!" Kataku pada akhirnya.

Sungguh aku mengerti benar Putri Mingzhu akan terkejut, tetapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan terkejut sampai seperti ini. Matanya menatapku kosong, seperti jiwanya telah hilang dari tubuhnya. Kalau boleh kutebak, nafasnya pasti berhenti untuk sesaat. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, selain hanya menatapku lama sekali, dengan tidak percaya. Ini membuatku semakin heran. Aku tahu dia kaget, tetapi tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.

"C-Cao Li..." Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, dia bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawabku. "K-kau masih ingin... menemuinya?" Tanyanya dengan suara terbata-bata, seperti lehernya tersumbat. Ada apa dengannya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti ini.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu aku sangat ingin, Putri!" Jawabku mantap, hampir berseru. "Aku takut memikirkannya. Yangmei sekarang masih ada di tangan Cao Pi..." Gumamku dengan suara yang makin lama makin melemah. "Cao Pi pasti marah, aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini telah diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota. Dan dia..." Aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "... aku takut dia akan mencelakankan Yangmei..."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, tidak ada satupun kata-kata keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Dia mengamit tanganku, kemudian mengajakku masuk ke kamar kembali, tak lupa menutup pintu dan jendela. Baru sesudah itu dia duduk di depan sebuah meja menatap lurus padaku.

"Cao Li..." Dia memulai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu? Kau bukan melakukannya untukku, tetapi untuk dirimu sendiri!"

Perkataannya benar-benar serius, aku tahu itu. Ia hampir saja membentakku. Kedua tangannya sekarang mengepal, sementara aku mulai mengangguk perlahan, meskipun aku ragu.

"Permintaanku ini, mungkin bagi orang lain sangat mudah. Tetapi untuk kau, mungkin lebih sulit daripada mengeringkan sungai Huang He." Ujarnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sekali, dengan mata tertutup, membuatku semakin penasaran dengan permintaannya yang belum terucapkan itu. Bahkan sebelum mendengarnya, jantungku sudah berdengup kencang sekali.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal..."

Nafasku rasanya hampir saja terhenti.

"Berhentilah mencintai Yangmei."

Sebuah suara keras terdengar. Suara kepalan tanganku yang memukul meja kuat-kuat, ditambah dengan kakiku sekarang yang berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursi. Mataku kini tajam menatapnya, sampai membuatnya takut. "Permintaan macam apa itu?" Seruku penuh kemarahan. Mungkin, baru kali inilah dia melihatku seperti ini. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak terima dengan permintaannya itu! Memintaku berhenti mencintai Yangmei? Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya?

"Putri! Apa maksudmu itu?" Bentakku sambil mengontrol emosi yang makin meluap-luap. "Kau ingin aku membenci Yangmei?"

Dia menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak minta kau membenci Yangmei! Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti mencintainya! Melupakannya! Itu saja!" Sahutnya balik, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima penjelasannya! "Dan itu juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri!"

"Hmph! Kebaikanku sendiri?" Aku berbalik, enggan menatapnya kini. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya, bahkan seandainya itu, seperti katamu, demi kebaikanku sendiri!" Kedua tanganku terkepal erat, sampai bergetar dan memutih. "Masih lebih masuk akal memintaku untuk mati ketimbang memintaku untuk berhenti mencintainya!"

Berbagai pikiran mengalir di otakku. Apa maksud Putri Mingzhu dengan itu? Kupikir pada hari dimana dia melihat tanda itu, dan aku menceritakan semuanya, dia akan memberiku kebebasan untuk mencintai siapapun, dan bahkan mungkin akan membantuku! Tapi aku salah! Dia benar-benar egois! Bagaimana dia sampai hati mengatakan hal itu, bahkan ketika aku sudah mengakuinya sendiri, sungguh keterlaluan!

"Cao Li! Kumohon, dengarkan aku!" Serunya sambil berdiri, kemudian menghambur ke arahku dan memelukku dari belakang. Tentu aku sudah akan mendorongnya dengan kasar, kalau aku tidak terlebih dahulu merasakan bajuku yang basah karena airmatanya. Dia... dia benar-benar serius. "Cao Li, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika melihatmu, kan? Ya, kan?"

Aku langsung berbalik. "Begitu juga denganmu!" Balasku tak kalah sengit. Kini, aku menyesali bentakkanku yang membuat tangisnya makin pecah. Suaraku mulai melembut. "Aku tahu dia tidak akan mau melihatku! Bahkan seandainya dia melihatku pun, dia akan mengatakan lagi dia membenciku! Tapi aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentang itu!" Seruku, sambil aku sendiri menahan emosiku. "Yang pasti, asal dia baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan takut apapun yang dia lakukan!"

"Li, dia akan melakukan lebih dari itu!" Jawab Putri Mingzhu. "Bagaimana kalau dia... membunuhmu?"

Kini, gantian aku yang terdiam. Yangmei akan... membunuhku?

Iya, aku tahu suatu saat dia akan membunuhku. Tapi kenapa? Dan apakah itu sekarang? Dan Putri Mingzhu sendiri... Kenapa dia bisa memberikanku pertanyaan seperti itu? Tidak tahukah dia kalau pertanyaannya itu bisa membuatku terlalu hancur bahkan hanya untuk menjawabnya saja?

"Putri..." Aku menarik sebuah nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya, dengan suara pelan tetapi rendah. "Aku tahu benar Yangmei sangat membenciku. Tapi, ketika dia menginginkan kesedihanku, aku telah memberinya airmataku. Sekarang, ketika dia menginginkan kematianku, kenapa aku tidak memberinya darahku juga?"

Mungkin Putri Mingzhu belum pernah mendengar jawaban seperti perkataanku sampai sekarang. Sementara dia masih terpaku, terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab, aku sudah pergi, meninggalkannya dari kamar.

Aku sadar, percuma saja aku menjelaskan betapa aku menyayangi Yangmei. Tidak kepada Cao Pi, tidak pula kepada Putri Mingzhu atau siapapun yang lain. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti! Semua selalu berkata padaku, Yangmei tidak pantas untuk disayangi lagi.

Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak mencintainya! Seolah-olah... Yangmei adalah bagian dari diriku sendiri... Mana mungkin seseorang bisa tidak mencintai bagian dirinya sendiri?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Putri Mingzhu akan selalu datang kemari. Tujuannya, tentu saja, untuk menceramahiku sampai aku semakin stress.

Tapi hari ini, dia datang bukan untuk menceramahiku lagi.

Aku terkejut melihatnya. Hari ini ia kelihatan kacau, jauh lebih kacau daripada biasanya. Matanya memerah dan nanar, seperti orang baru saja menangis. Wajahnya pun baru separuh kering dari airmatanya. Rambutnya tidak seteratur biasanya. Selain itu, dia melangkah dengan cepat, meski ekspresi wajahnya sangat keras dan kaku.

Pintu penjara dibuka, tetapi dia tidak masuk.

"Yangmei," Panggilnya, sekali lagi dengan suara yang kaku dan dingin. "Aku kemari tidak akan berbicara denganmu panjang lebar lagi. Benar katamu, hanya menghabiskan nafasku" Katanya. Oh, baguslah kalau begitu.

Dia mengangkat dua jarinya. "Aku akan memberimu dua pilihan." Ungkapnya. "Satu, aku akan melepaskanmu, begitu juga Cao Li. Jangan sampai aku melihat kalian lagi. Tetapi satu syarat, kau harus mencintainya, seperti bagaimana dia mencintaimu." Belum sempat aku mencerna kata-katanya, dia sudah melanjutkan lebih dahulu. "Kedua, besok, pagi-pagi benar, kau juga akan tetap keluar dari Istana Chang An ini, tetapi seorang diri, untuk dieksekusi."

Mataku melebar. Pilihan apa itu?

"Jika kau tidak yakin bisa mencintainya, aku harap kau tidak memilih yang pertama."

Aku tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. "Jadi begitu? Kau ingin aku memilih pilihan yang kedua, bukan?"

Putri Mingzhu menurunkan tangannya. "Tidak." Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawabannya. "Aku ingin kau memilih yang pertama. Tetapi seperti yang aku bilang, kalau kau tidak bisa menjamin syaratku itu, maka lebih baik bagimu untuk mati."

Mendengar perkataannya yang sangat keras itu, untuk sesaat aku tergetar.

"Aku hanya ingin Cao Li bahagia, sama seperti dia ingin kau bahagia." Katanya. "Dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa. Tetapi, daripada dia harus selamanya dilukai olehmu, aku lebih mengharapkan kau mati."

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Kau benar." Jawabku. "Sejak awal aku harusnya mati, bukan? Orang sepertiku memang tidak layak bernafas dan berpijak di atas bumi ini. Bahkan tidak layak untuk ada." Aku tertawa, meski tidak tahu apa yang kutertawakan. Mungkinkah karena kekonyolanku yang baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang? Atau karena menyadari kebodohan Lu Xun yang tidak pernah berhenti mencintaiku, entah apapun yang kulakukan padanya? "Aku tidak layak hidup, apalagi disayanginya seperti ini. Ya, pilihanku hanya satu. Bunuh saja aku."

Dia tidak lagi mengatakan hal macam-macam padaku, menasihati ini itu. Tetapi dengan segera dia mengangguk mantap. Hanya sekali, tapi dengan mantap. Tidak seulas senyum pun ada di bibirnya. "Baiklah. Besok pagi." Saat dia akan berbalik untuk meninggalkanku, dia berhenti lagi, dan menanyakan sesuatu. "Sebelum itu, apa kau ingin bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan Cao Li?"

"Cao Li..." Aku menghela nafas beberapa lama. Ahhh... aku teringat saat Cao Pi mengatakan hal itu. Lu Xun bukan Lu Xun yang dulu lagi. Lu Xun yang sekarang adalah Cao Li. Ya, dia menjadi _'Li'_ agar aku yang Yangmei tetap menjadi Yangmei.

Tapi, apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Bukan hanya aku gagal untuk tetap menjadi seorang 'Yangmei', aku kini dengan mudahnya berubah, bahkan berusaha membunuhnya. Manusia sepertiku, apa masih pantas ada di dunia ini? Apa masih pantas seorang seperti Lu Xun sayang padaku? Di China ini, ada begitu banyak gadis yang lebih bisa membuatnya bahagia daripada aku kan? Keberadaanku ini selama-lamanya, jika terus bersamanya, akan membuatnya menderita. Dan aku sendiri juga tidak tahan kalau harus bersamanya terus.

Aku sudah terlalu jauh. Jadi, untuk apa aku kembali?

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Kataku. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu, Putri Mingzhu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia menghilang begitu saja melewati lorong penjara yang gelap ini.

Lu Xun... atau Cao Li... atau siapapun dia, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi! Aku cuma ingin melupakannya!

Besok aku akan mati. Aku akan dieksekusi. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Sudah ratusan kali aku menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini. Aku selalu takut pada hukuman, tetapi selalu Lu Xun yang menanggungnya. Kali ini tidak lagi, aku sendiri yang akan menanggungnya. Aku senang, apa dengan begini, hutangku padanya lunas? Apa dengan kematianku, segala kesalahan yang kulakukan selama ini bisa dianggap terbayar?

Meski begitu, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa kesepian, dan takut.

Sampai akhirnya, suara itu terdengar lagi di telingaku.

"Yangmei..."

Aku langsung berbaring. Aku tahu itu suara siapa. T'an Mo.

"Pergi sana. Aku mau menikmati tidur terakhirku." Kataku cuek.

T'an Mo duduk di depanku, kemudian membelai rambutku pelan. "Kau besok akan dihukum mati?"

Dia mengucapkannya dengan mudah sekali! Seolah itu bukan apa-apa! "Kau gila!" Aku langsung terduduk tegak sambil menudingnya. "Gara-gara kau lah aku sampai berusaha untuk membunuh Lu Xun! Dan jika aku sampai dihukum mati, itu salahmu!"

"Karena itu aku akan membantumu!" Katanya tanpa takut sedikitpun dengan kemarahanku yang makin memuncak. "Aku akan memberimu kekuatanku lagi yang bisa kau gunakan untuk lari besok! Bahkan untuk hal-hal lainnya..." Saat mengatakan kata-kata yang terakhir itu, suaranya merendah.

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Percuma." Kataku. "Aku memang ingin mati. Aku tidak mau hidup lagi."

"Hah?" Dia kelihatan kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah berulang kali melakukan kesalahan, dan inilah saatnya untuk aku menerima hukuman." Jawabku pendek, jelas kelihatan aku tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini lagi. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, sebelum menyadarkan kepalaku yang pening ini pada tembok penjara yang keras dan kasar. Ahhh... aneh... kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis, ya? Padahal, bukankah katanya kalau seseorang akan mati itu dia akan menangis dan sedih? Tapi aku tidak.

"Jadi itu alasannya..." Gumamnya. Untuk sesaat, kami berdua sama-sama hening sampai tiba-tiba dia melanjutkan. "Kalau kau pikir kematianmu akan membuatmu bebas dari kesalahan, lupakan itu."

Mataku langsung tertuju ke arahnya. "Apa? Kau bilang aku tidak akan pernah bebas?" Kalau tanganku tidak terbelenggu sekarang, mungkin aku sudah akan memukulnya, atau mendorong atau mencengkram lehernya saat ini juga. "Jangan salah! Kaulah yang membuatku berada di tempat ini! Ini pun adalah bagian dari kesalahanmu!"

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Dari awal aku sudah bersalah. Tetapi aku tidak mau menjadi terhukum sepertimu." Baru saja aku akan bertanya kenapa, dia sudah menjawab dulu. "Dengar, seorang penjahat, meski dia dihukum, akankah dia bisa diterima lagi sebagai orang baik-baik? Tidak bukan? Selamanya tidak mungkin dia akan terhitung bersih dari kesalahannya."

Aku memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Dengar perkataanku. Jika kau penjahat, teruslah selamanya menjadi penjahat. Karena meski menerima hukuman pun, kau akan tetap seorang penjahat. Sampai kapanpun statusmu itu tidak akan bisa tergantikan." Katanya dengan nada serius, tidak main-main, dengan kedua pasang mata berwarna merah darah menatap lurus ke arahku. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkanku mencerna kata-katanya. "Mengertikah kau, Yangmei? Meski kau mati, kematianmu itu tidak akan bisa membebaskanmu."

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyaku. "Apakah aku harus menarik perkataanku dan memilih untuk pergi bersama Lu Xun?"

Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak berkata begitu!" Ujarnya. "Kau kira kau bisa menjalani hidup baik-baik saja, seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu, padahal kau sudah menjadi seorang penjahat? Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi Yangmei yang dulu lagi."

"Kalau begitu, katakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku jadi serba salah!" Seruku dengan frustasi.

T'an Mo memegang kedua lenganku. "Dengarkan aku. Biarkan saja besok eksekusi itu dilaksanakan. Sekarang aku akan memberimu kekuatanku untuk kau dapat melarikan diri, bahkan lebih dari itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan berapa besar lagi kesalahanmu. Kesalahan itu bukan masalah berapa kali, tetapi keberadaanmu sendiri. Sama seperti air, basah sedikit atau basah banyak, sama saja. Sekarang bukan saatnya menerima hukuman, tetapi melarikan diri dari hukuman dan menikmati kesenangan!"

Aku menelan ludah membayangkannya lagi. Aku sudah memiliki status yang lain. Status penjahat, yang selamanya akan kuemban sampai mati. Mendengarnya saja membuatku merinding. Tetapi, hei, melarikan diri dari hukuman tidak terdengar buruk. Lagipula, seperti perkataannya, mati bukanlah cara untuk membebaskan diriku dari kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan sampai sekarang, bukan?

Ya. Itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Pilihanku satu-satunya.

"Baiklah." Aku menyanggupi. Saat itulah T'an Mo kembali menarik tanganku seperti saat ia memberikanku kekuatan untuk membunuh Lu Xun. Kali ini ini ia memberiku kekuatan yang lebih luar biasa dari sebelumnya. Aku berusaha menahan kekuatan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Rasanya... terlalu banyak dan besar sekali! Dadaku sampai sesak! Ahhh...

Aura hitam dari tubuhnya kini masuk ke dalam tubuhku, dan saat itulah aku merasakan sesuatu... kekuatanku sendiri, meninggalkan tubuhku! Sesuatu berwujud bola bercahaya perak seperti bulan, keluar dari tubuhku, sebelum menghilang! Celaka...

Celaka... Aku merasa... aku telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, meski aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Tetapi sebagai gantinya, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru.

"Selesai." Katanya sambil tersenyum puas sementara tanganku menekan dadaku yang sakit bukan main ini kuat-kuat.

"A-apa itu... bola cahaya itu..." Aku menatap kosong, tidak ke arah manapun.

T'an Mo meletakkan tangannya di pundakku. "Tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Itu bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan. "Yangmei, dengan kekuatanku ini, berarti satu hal."

Aku kembali fokus melihatnya. "Ya?"

"Kau selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Lu Xun lagi." Mataku terbuka lebar saat ia mengatakannya. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Kekuatanku ini, selain untuk melarikan diri, harus kau gunakan untuk sesuatu." Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku ingin kau gunakan ini untuk menjauh darinya, sejauh mungkin. Dan kalau kau terkejar olehnya, gunakan untuk melawannya. Jangan sampai kau tertangkap."

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagiku untuk mengangguk dan mengatakan 'ya'. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. T'an Mo tersenyum senang. Ya, pilihanku ini salah. Aku tahu benar akan itu. Sekali lagi aku akan menyakiti Lu Xun, orang yang selama ini sudah menyayangiku, yang selama ini selalu melakukan apapun untuk melindungiku dari hukuman. Betapa besar kesalahanku.

Tapi aku sudah terlanjur bersalah. Jadi, untuk apa takut melakukan kesalahan lagi?

* * *

Yahhh... tambah lama tambah gendeng aja ceritanya... XDDD

BTW, karena saya harus pergi, sekian dulu...

Update hari Kamis... dan saya juga nggak tahu judul chapnya apa...

Review, please? ^^v


	18. Death Sentence

Wewww... maaf... saya sibuk kuliah... Eh, tapi beneran lho arek arsitek tuh motonya 'SAYA BIASA GAG TIDUR'... bagus...

Jadi, langsung aja sebelum saya kebanyakan bacod, silahkan baca! Dan jangan lupa review juga lohhh...

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Hari sudah pagi. Ahhh... aneh sekali... tidurku rasanya sangat singkat, padahal aku yakin benar aku tidur panjang. Seperti biasa, aku bangun, dan menemukan Putri Mingzhu masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

Tapi... Tunggu!

Hari ini, dia tidak ada di ranjangnya! Di dalam kamar itu hanya ada aku seorang! Aneh! Kulihat jam air di kamar itu, menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah tengah hari. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Pantas saja Putri Mingzhu tidak ada. Hari ini sudah menjelang siang dan aku masih tidur. Oh, memalukan sekali... pasti aku kelihatan pemalas seperti keledai! Tidak biasanya aku bangun sesiang ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Putri Mingzhu tidak membangunkanku, ya?

Saat menatap ranjangnya yang kosong tetapi sudah dirapikan itu, mataku menatap sesuatu yang membuatku sangat tertarik, sekaligus penasaran. Sebuah kotak kecil di bawah bantalnya. Tanpa bisa menahan rasa ingin tahuku, kuambil kotak itu. Kotak itu kotak sederhana, seperti kotak obat pada umumnya. Meski aku tahu perbuatan ini sangat tidak sopan, aku membukanya.

Dan di dalamnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut bukan main.

Beberapa butir obat, yang aku tahu biasanya digunakan sebagai obat tidur sekaligus obat penenang. Ya, aku tahu karena obat ini sangat sering digunakan para tabib saat akan membedah luka prajurit yang terluka di perang. Pantas saja aku tidur sangat pulas dan bangun sangat kesiangan! Mungkinkah Putri Mingzhu meminumkanku obat ini tanpa sepengetahuanku? Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa dia ingin aku tidur sampai sesiang ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang dilakukannya pagi ini?

Secepatnya aku mengembalikan kotak itu di tempatnya, mengganti pakaianku, dan membuka pintu. Tapi... sial! Pintu ini dikunci!

Aku tahu benar untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan. Adalah ide yang sangat buruk untuk mendobrak pintu ini, dimana aku bisa melihat melalui jendela, ada berlusin-lusin pengawal pasti sekarang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kamar ini. Lebih baik aku diam dan memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk keluar, sekaligus alasan kenapa Putri Mingzhu mengunciku dalam ruangan ini. Mungkin mereka akan lebih lengah dan mengira aku masih tidur.

Kurasa, pasti ada kunci cadangan di kamar ini, bukan? Masalahnya adalah, dimana Putri Mingzhu menyembunyikannya?

Kucari kunci pintu itu di sekeliling kamar ini. Di ranjang Putri Mingzhu, di atas meja, di dalam laci, tidak ada dimanapun! Sampai barulah terakhir aku mencarinya di sebuah lemari di sudut ruangan yang hampir terlupakan. Di dalam lemari itu memang aku tidak menemukan kunci, tetapi aku menemukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan, alasan kenapa Putri Mingzhu menyekapku di kamar ini!

Piao Yangmei!

Nyaris... nyaris saja aku berteriak sangking terkejutnya aku! Untung saja aku bisa menahan diri.

Tapi... kenapa piao ini ada di sini?

Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang pembunuh dikirim dari Luo Yang, dari Istana Wei, untuk membunuhku atas perintah Cao Pi? Piao ini... mungkinkah pembunuh itu...

Tidak... bohong... ini pasti bukan piao-nya! Tidak mungkin Yangmei melakukan itu!

Tapi melihat piao perak yang berbentuk seperti sayap burung Phoenix ini... Jumlahnya yang empat pasang... Tidak salah lagi... Piao-piao ini adalah kepunyaan Yangmei...

"_Bagaimana kalau dia... membunuhmu?"_

Ya Tian! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kemarin Putri Mingzhu enggan mengizinkanku kembali ke Luo Yang, dan kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu! Memang seperti perkataannya, itu demi kebaikanku sendiri! Karena di Luo Yang pun aku tidak akan menemukannya! Betapa bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa saat itu Putri Mingzhu sedang mengatakan bahwa pembunuh yang datang itu sebenarnya Yangmei? Ya, Yangmei bukan hanya akan membunuhku, tapi memang dia _sudah_ akan membunuhku!

Kedua lututku yang tidak dapat menahan tubuhku ini akhirnya terjatuh. Ya Tian... kenapa? Apa Yangmei dipaksa Cao Pi untuk datang dan membunuhku? Begitukah? Atau mungkin... Yangmei melakukannya atas keinginannya sendiri?

Apapun itu... dadaku terasa sakit sekali. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada kalau kedelapan piao ini sekarang tertancap di dadaku.

Lebih menyakitkan lagi saat aku sadar, bukankah saat aku bertemu Taigong Wang, dia berkata racun yang diberikan untukku adalah racun yang luar biasa berbahaya? Dan kalau benar pembunuh itu adalah Yangmei, maka kemungkinan besar Yangmei memang dengan sengaja melakukannya. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia menggunakan racun yang begitu berbahaya?

Yangmei... dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku...

Tapi kenapa dia ingin membunuhku, aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak perlu lagi menahan airmataku. Di kamar ini hanya ada aku sendirian, aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk menangis, dan memang hal ini terlalu berat untukku. Dibenci tanpa alasan adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, terutama jika yang membenci adalah orang yang sangat kita sayangi. Satu pertanyaan yang terus akan menggantung di kepalaku adalah 'kenapa'?

Kenapa dia membenciku tanpa alasan?

Dan... kenapa aku mencintainya tanpa alasan?

Sekarang sudah jelas kenapa kemarin Putri Mingzhu memintaku untuk membenci Yangmei. Ya, karena aku punya seribu satu alasan untuk membencinya, terutama bahwa dia sudah mencoba untuk membunuhku... dengan sengaja.

Tapi... aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Bagaimana aku bisa membencinya? Tidak akan pernah bisa, dan tidak akan pernah mau. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, aku tidak tahu. Aku menyayanginya karena... karena aku hanya ingin menyayanginya. Itu saja. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku hanya bisa memeluk lututku sambil menangis. Perasaanku sekarang sudah tidak bisa aku gambarkan lagi. Aku marah, kesal, dan kecewa! Tapi... tetap aku masih menyayanginya.

Saat otakku kembali bisa digunakan untuk berpikir jernih, aku mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Yangmei berusaha membunuhku, sementara aku di sini adalah seorang Putra Mahkota. Mungkin Yangmei dibujuk oleh Cao Pi untuk membunuhku, karena aku sekarang adalah Putra Mahkota. Sekarang, berhubung Yangmei sudah tertangkap, maka dia pasti akan dihukum karena telah berusaha membunuhku...

Jangan-jangan... aku dikunci di kamar ini karena...

Ya Tian! Yangmei... Yangmei akan dihukum mati karena berusaha membunuhku! Selama ini, yang membunuh Putra Mahkota adalah atas perintah Cao Pi, atau kalau tidak adalah perintah ayah yang adalah Kaisar Wei. Kedudukan Wei sudah kuat. Tapi Yangmei... dia itu bukan siapa-siapa! Hanya selir! Tidak heran jika dia akan dieksekusi!

Yang lebih tidak bisa aku mengerti adalah... bukankah Cao Pi yang mengizinkan Yangmei untuk pergi? Kenapa dia tidak khawatir begitu sekarang tidak menemukan bahwa Yangmei kembali?

Ahhh... tidak aneh. Justru itu wajar. Bukankah dari awal Cao Pi tidak pernah menyayangi Yangmei?

Tapi, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengandalkan Cao Pi. Aku harus menyelamatkan Yangmei! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus keluar dari tempat ini, dan dengan cara yang bagaimana belum aku pikirkan, aku harus membebaskannya dari hukuman itu!

Sebelumnya... aku harus memikirkan sebuah taktik...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Sudah sejak pagi aku diseret ke tempat ini. Lapangan gersang yang tidak ditumbuhi satu helai rumput pun ini mengingatkanku pada lapangan di Istana Luo Yang, di balik Gerbang Wu Men. Panasnya udara hari ini... apalagi sejak tadi pagi aku tidak minum apapun. Sepasanga tangan dan kakiku yang terbelenggu ini mulai kaku rasanya. Yahhh... aku hanya ingin eksekusi ini cepat-cepat dilaksanakan.

Benar saja, akhirnya, setelah menunggu lama, Kaisar Xian, Putri Mingzhu, dan rombongan istana yang lain keluar dari gerbang istana menuju ke lapangan yang maha luas ini. Tujuannya apa lagi selain untuk memulai eksekusi ini?

Berbelas-belas kasim menyerukan 'Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba!' Secara bersahut-sahutan, sementara gong mulai dibunyikan. Di atas sebuah undakan yang cukup tinggi terbuat dari kayu, para rombongan istana yang ponggah-ponggah itu berdiri. Wowww... di tempat yang luas ini, dengan sebegitu banyaknya orang di atas panggung yang tingginya dua meter di atasku, aku merasa kecil sekali. Rasanya benar-benar tidak akan ada sesuatu yang berubah kalau aku mati, kan?

Sayangnya, mungkin memang belum takdirku untuk mati hari ini.

"Selir Muda Sun!" Suara Kaisar Xian yang menggelegar oleh amarah menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang panjang. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi dengan ekspresi yang bagaimana aku sendiri tidak tahu. "Aku sudah mendengar semua kejahatan yang kau lakukan! Apa benar kau datang kemari untuk membunuh Pangeran Cao Li?"

Tanpa takut sedikit pun, aku menjawabnya dengan suara lantang. "Benar yang kau katakan itu, Yang Mulia Kaisar!"

Kaisar Xian kelihatan terkejut bukan main. "Dan apa alasanmu melakukannya? Apa ini atas perintah Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei?"

Yahhh... memang benar itu alasannya. Tapi itu bukan alasan utama. Sambil menimbang-nimbang, aku berpikir jawaban mana yang akan lebih membuatku terlihat hebat. Jika aku mengiyakan hal itu, aku akan terlihat seperti kambing congek yang bisanya cuma menurut perintah Cao Pi seperti kerbau dicocok hidung. Tapi kalau aku menjawab tidak, maka aku harus mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, bukan? Hmmm... alasan sebenarnya...

"Itu tidak benar, Yang Mulia!" Aku menjawabnya dengan dagu terangkat, seperti menyombongkan diri meski situasiku sangat tidak menguntungkan. "Aku ingin membunuhnya, ya karena aku hanya ingin membunuhnya! Aku membencinya sampai aku merasa lebih baik dia mati saja!"

Sesudah mengatakan itu, orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu jadi heboh sekali. Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu terlihat kaget bukan main. Ohhh... aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya Lu Xun sendiri yang berada di tempat ini, kemudian mendengar perkataanku. Tapi, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, seorang prajurit mendorongku sampai jatuh, sebelum kemudian memukul punggungku dengan pangkal tombaknya. "AHHHH! JAHANAM KAU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Seruku sambil menahan sakit. Ugh... sial... Selama ini aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit.

"Yangmei!" Itu... suara Putri Mingzhu. "Hanya dipukul saja kau sudah kesakitan? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa yang kau alami itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang dialami Pangeran Cao Li?" Serunya. Sebagian kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tidak masuk ke dalam otakku karena aku tidak fokus. Aku mendengarnya sambil menahan sakit!

"Sialan! Kau tidak perlu sok tahu!" Balasku tanpa kenal takut. Sekali lagi ini mendatangkan decak kaget semua orang, dan juga menghadiahiku satu pukulan lagi. "KURANG AJAR! Jika kau ingin membunuhku, tidak perlu memperpanjang nafasku lagi! Aku sudah muak melihat muka kalian yang seperti anjing dan babi! Cepat hukum mati aku!" Teriakku dengan sepenuh kekuatanku.

Meski dari jauh, aku bisa melihat jelas Putri Mingzhu yang sedang mati-matian menahan emosinya sebagai seorang putri, begitu juga Kaisar Xian. Putri Mingzhu maju selangkah, di tangannya ada sebuah gulungan yang kemudian ia buka dan ia baca. "Selir Muda Sun, kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang teramat besar! Kau sudah mencoba membunuh Putra Mahkota dan menghina keluarga Kerajaan Han! Atas kesalahan itulah, kau harus dihukum mati secara berat!"

Aku hanya menyeringai. "Aku tidak takut pada hukuman matimu, tahu!" Balasku tak kalah lantang. "Kau ingin aku dipancung? Dipukul rotan sampai mati? Dibakar atau dikubur hidup-hidup? Yang mana saja terserah kau!"

Prajurit yang sedari tadi memukulku hampir saja akan melakukannya lagi, kalau Putri Mingzhu tidak terlebih dahulu memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti. Kini, gulungan di tangannya itu ia gulung kembali dan digenggam di tangannya.

"Terlalu ringan jika hukuman seperti itu diberikan untuk orang sepertimu." Balas Putri Mingzhu sambil balik menyeringai. "Kau pernah mendengar _Pauluo_?" Tentu saja aku tidak pernah dengar, mana mungkin aku menghafalkan nama-nama hukuman mati? Menghafalkan ajaran Kong Fuzi saja aku enggan. "Pada zaman Dinasti Shang, Selir kesayangan Kaisar Zhou, Da Ji, menciptakan hukuman mati dimana si penjahat harus berjalan di atas batu bara sampai mati."

Mataku terbelalak lebar karena kaget. Tetapi belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, prajurit di belakangku sudah menarikku untuk berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat ke lapangan itu dengan jelas.

Beratus-ratus orang memanggul keranjang berisi batu bara panas, bisa kulihat dari asap yang keluar dari keranjang itu. Mereka menaruhnya di atas tanah itu, begitu seterusnya sampai luasnya kurang lebih tiga ratus meter persegi tertutup oleh batu bara itu. Tidak heran tempat ini bisa sangat gersang.

"Hmph! Putri macam apa kau? Menghukum dengan cara seperti ini!" Sempat-sempatnya aku mengatakan seperti itu. "Jangan-jangan kau titisan Daji, Siluman Rubah Putih itu sendiri!" Kataku sambil meleparkan ejekan-ejekan lain. Aku sebentar lagi akan mati, atau sebaliknya akan selamat. Jadi, untuk apa harus takut berbuat kurang ajar?

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di depan lantai batu-bara itu. Berpuluh-puluh prajurit sudah mengelilinginya seperti pagar, agar sekali aku masuk aku tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Tinggal selangkah lagi, kakiku yang telanjang akan menapak di atas permukaan yang lebih panas dari api ini. Bahkan dari jarak segini saja aku sudah bisa merasakan betapa panasnya batu yang akan kupijak.

"Yangmei," Kudengar Putri Mingzhu balik memanggilku. "Sesudah kau mati, aku akan mengatakan pada Cao Li siapa orang yang berusaha membunuhnya." Ungkapnya, tanpa kugubris sama sekali. "Apa kau tidak menyesal di alam baka nanti kalau sampai gara-gara perbuatanmu, Cao Li yang begitu sayang padamu sampai akhirnya membencimu?"

Aku hanya terdiam sejenak. Apa mungkin Lu Xun bisa membenciku? Kalau dari awal Lu Xun bisa membenciku, tidak mungkin aku berada di sini sekarang. Pasti aku sudah mati di He Fei dulu kalau benar Lu Xun membenciku, dan menolak untuk menolongku. Kalau sekarang aku ada di sini, bukankah itu karena Lu Xun tidak bisa membenciku?

Bodoh... biasanya orang akan merasa sedih kalau tidak disayangi. Kini aku merasa sedih karena aku tidak dibenci.

Bagaimana perasaan Lu Xun? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu aku berusaha membunuhnya. Yang pasti dia akan sakit hati. Tapi, mengenai dia membenciku atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.

"Aku ingin sekali membuatnya membencimu." Kata Putri Mingzhu dengan suara rendah. "Kau bukan manusia. Kau makhluk yang tidak pantas untuk disayangi, terutama oleh orang dengan hati sebersih Cao Li." Kini, gantian dia yang menghinaku. Sebisa mungkin aku menulikan telingaku dari ucapannya. "Aku ingin sekali melihat seandainya Cao Li-lah yang balas membunuhmu suatu saat."

Aku berbalik kepadanya sekilas. "Lakukan itu."

Baru sesudah itu mataku kembali menatap lantai batu bara dibawahku.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, aku tidak tahu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"Maaf..." Aku mengetuk pelan pintu dari dalam. "Ada orang di luar? Kenapa pintu ini dikunci?" Tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu menahu soal ini.

Aku mendengar pintu mulai dibuka. Seorang pengawal tidak masuk, hanya mengintip. "Oh, Pangeran Cao Li sudah bangun!" Dengan begitu, beberapa orang dayang masuk dan membawakan makan pagi untukku.

Masih pura-pura bodoh, aku bertanya pada mereka. "Lho? Kenapa makanan dibawa ke sini?"

"Putri berkata, Pangeran masih sakit. Karena itu Pangeran harus istirahat di dalam." Jawab seorang dayang.

Oh, begitu... Luar biasa sekali alasannya. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu lebih dari seminggu, bagaimana mungkin aku masih sakit? Oh, dan sekaranglah saatnya aku keluar.

"Ini teh apa?" Tanyaku, sekali lagi berpura-pura bodoh.

"_Tieguanyin_." Jawab seorang dayang sambil menuangkannya. "Teh ini baik untuk kesehatan."

Sambil mati-matian berusaha berakting di depan para dayang ini, aku memasang wajah lesu. "Kalau kalian memang ingin aku sembuh, maka menyeduhkanku _Tieguanyin_ bukan pilihan yang tepat." Kataku sambil mengingat-ingat segala hal tentang teh yang pernah kuketahui. Waktu kecil dulu aku sering sekali minum teh, bahkan aku sampai tahu macam-macam jenis berkat ajaran ibuku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka pengetahuanku itu akan berguna sekarang. "Aku tahu benar _Tieguanyin_ harganya sangat mahal dan memiliki cita rasa yang nikmat. Tetapi teh ini tidak berkhasiat untuk menetralkan racun."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana respon para dayang itu, pasti mereka mengira aku sok tahu sekali. Yahhh... kalau begitu tidak heran waktu kecil dulu Yangmei suka mengataiku sok tahu. Tap biarlah, demi bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Jadi, aku melanjutkan. "Apa disini tidak ada _Kudingcha_? Teh itu lebih berkhasiat untuk menetralkan racun."

Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan sementara aku berusaha menahan tawa. Setelah ribut sendiri berdiskusi, mereka pun keluar sambil memberi jawaban. "Baiklah, pangeran, akan kami cari dulu." Dan dengan demikian, berlalulah mereka.

Setelah mereka keluar, aku pun tetap harus menahan tawa! _Kudingcha_ itu hanya ada di daerah Wu, itupun di daerah yang sangat jauh di selatan, di Provinsi Guangzhou. Mana mungkin di daerah utara seperti di kota Chang An ini teh itu ada?

Benar saja, tak lama salah satu dari antara mereka kembali. "Maaf, Pangeran! Kami tidak menemukan _Kudingcha_ yang anda maksud."

"Tidak ada?" Sekali lagi aku beraktik. "Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada? Bukankah _Kudingcha_ sangat terkenal di Chang An ini?" Beruntungnya aku, kelihatannya dayang itu tidak tahu menahu tentang teh. Aku pun berdiri dari kursi, kemudian menuju ke pintu. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu yang mana yang _Kudingcha_. Biar aku bantu kau mencari di dapur." Kataku padanya sambil keluar. Dayang itu terlihat ragu, tetapi toh akhirnya dia membiarkanku keluar. Pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga itu pun akhirnya membiarkanku untuk keluar. Bagus.

Akhirnya, aku sekarang melewati koridor menuju ke dapur bersama dayang ini. Saat sudah cukup jauh dari area yang dijaga oleh para pengawal, aku segera berjalan merapat pada tembok pagar istana yang cukup tinggi.

"Pangeran? Ada apa?" Tanya dayang itu saat melihatku.

"Tidakkah kau merasa panas? Bukankah berjalan dibawah bayang-bayang tembok pagar akan lebih sejuk?" Balasku membuat alasan. Dengan begitu, dayang itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak sadar aku sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya.

Dengan ilmu meringankan diri yang telah kupelajari, aku melompat ke atas pagar tembok. Dayang itu langsung berbalik dan menyerukan namaku.

"Maaf!" Balasku sambil berlari. "Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada meminum _Kudingcha_! Selamat tinggal!" Dengan begitu, aku segera berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju tempat dimana aku tahu Yangmei akan dieksekusi. Dimanapun, seorang terhukum tidak mungkin dieksekusi di dalam istana, pasti di luar gerbang. Baiklah. Sekarang tujuanku sudah jelas.

Tapi rupanya perjalananku tidak mudah. Dayang itu sudah memanggil beberapa pengawal yang sekarang siap dengan panahnya. Celaka! Mereka mulai menembak, meski tembakan itu meleset semua. Kurasa mereka masih ragu-ragu karena aku seorang Pangeran, dan membunuhku bisa membuat mereka sendiri dieksekusi.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tujuan akhirku. Gerbang terluar di istana ini rupanya sangat tinggi, sekitar enam meter di atasku dan sepuluh meter dari permukaan tanah. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa melaluinya!

Di bawah, kulihat berpuluh-puluh pengawal siap dengan panahnya, sudah membidik ke arahku. Mereka masih saja berteriak-teriak memintaku untuk turun.

Di atas, kulihat tembok itu. Gerbang yang tingginya tidak akan bisa kulalui. Sial... sampai disinikah perjalananku? Ahhh... tapi, di atas, aku melihat sesuatu! Apa itu? Sesuatu yang berukuran panjang... berwarna biru tertimpa cahaya matahari seperti batu saphir. Benda... atau tepatnya makhluk itu, menerjang ke arahku dengan cepat!

Makhluk itu langsung menggigit kerah bajuku, kemudian membawaku terbang tinggi. Betapa terkejutnya aku! Bahkan semua orang dibawahku hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Saat aku masih melayang di atas, tiba-tiba makhluk itu melemparkanku seolah aku ini bola yang digunakan untuk bermain, tetapi hebatnya aku tepat jatuh terduduk di atas punggungnya. Dari sinilah aku tahu makhluk apa yang menolongku. Seekor naga! Seekor naga berwarna biru! Mungkinkah naga ini dikirim dari langit untuk menolongku? Atau jangan-jangan... naga ini...

Sebelum aku sempat berpikir, naga itu menerjang ke arah bawah. Dari atas sanalah aku bisa melihat segala sesuatu. Ada sebuah undak-undakan lebar yang digelar di depan gerbang. Di bagian terujung aku melihat tanah yang sekarang berwarna hitam, terlapisi oleh batu bara. Diantara undakan dan tanah berlapis batu bara itu aku melihat beberapa orang, mulai dari kasim, prajurit, juga beberapa mentri. Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu tidak luput dari pengelihatanku. Tetapi yang paling menjadi fokusku adalah... gadis berambut perak yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan ujung lantai batu bara itu.

Yangmei! Yangmei ada di sana! Dan hukuman mati itu... dia akan dipaksa untuk berjalan di atas lantai batu bara!

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN ITU SEMUA!"

Sekarang, beratus-ratus pasang mata di bawahku menengadah ke atas, melihatku yang menunggang naga biru ini dengan takjub. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, naga itu mendarat di tengah lapangan, dan langsung kembali ke langit dan menghilang dibalik awan sesaat sesudah aku turun dari punggungnya. Aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk berterima kasih.

"Cao Li!" Putri Mingzhu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, tapi tidak berani menghampiriku, begitu juga Kaisar Xian.

Untuk sesaat, keadaan sangat hening, waktu seakan terhenti.

... Sampai kemudian, aku mendengar sesuatu di balik punggungku. Suara tawa terkekeh-kekeh yang terdengar jahat. Suara itu... suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Yangmei? Tetapi, caranya tertawa... bukan seperti Yangmei lagi... seperti setan itu... seperti T'an Mo!

Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Lu Xun"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Naga biru itu terbang ke langit, sesudah menurunkan seseorang. Hanya dengan melihat naga itu saja, aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang. Lu Xun. Yah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memanggil naga itu kemari, tetapi kalau dia berani kemari, berarti dia sudah siap untuk mati. Betapa bodohnya dia, dia kira dia akan kemari untuk menolongku? Justru sebaiknya dia memikirkan cara untuk menolong dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Lu Xun."

Saat itulah, kulihat dia berbalik. Mata emas itu... kenapa tidak pernah menatapku tajam dan penuh amarah? Selalu lembut dan tenang. Tapi, justru ketika melihatnya, aku merasakan sesuatu dalam batinku. Emosiku yang meluap-luap.

Kebencian dan dendam padanya yang tidak pernah bersalah padaku.

Bersamaan dengan itulah, aku merasakan aliran kekuatan dari setiap pembuluh darah di tubuhku! Kekuatan dari dalam diriku yang memaksa untuk keluar, dan aku menyukai ini! Aku merasa kuat sekali, jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya! Prajurit-prajurit di sekitarku langsung bergerak mundur saat merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhku mulai mengitari mereka.

"Kekuatan... Aku merasakan kekuatan!" Aku berseru sekuat-kuatnya, sambil merasakan perubahan pada tubuhku! Rambutku yang tadinya perak, sekarang berubah menjadi hitam. Di kulitku tiba-tiba muncul tanda-tanda seperti tato, terlukiskan gambar ular dan duri, persis seperti di mimpi yang kualami saat itu. Dan kalau hal ini benar, mataku pun sudah berubah, merah seperti darah!

Kakiku tidak lagi menapak di atas tanah, melainkan perlahan aku melayang. Mataku... aku bisa melihat semua orang di bawah... terselimuti oleh aura kegelapan yang kupancarkan dari tubuhku. Ya semua... kecuali... kecuali seseorang yang mengeluarkan aura cahaya berwarna merah keemasan seperti api!

Lu Xun...

"HIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Aku menjerit, bukan karena sakit, tetapi karena perasaan senang dan puas yang mengalir memenuhiku! Mataku kubuka, dan saat itulah kekuatan yang kuterima dari T'an Mo kemarin bisa kugunakan! Dengan cepat kupalingkan mataku ke arah prajurit-prajurit itu.

"AHHH!"

"APA INI? MONSTER!"

Suara erangan seperti itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan sementara satu demi satu mereka jatuh dan mati. Luar biasa... Kekuatan ini sungguh luar biasa!

Baru saja aku akan menikmati kekuatan ini, tiba-tiba pemilik cahaya yang sangat kubenci itu berseru kuat-kuat. Cahayanya makin kuat, membuat mataku silau karena cahaya yang membutakan itu!

"Meimei!" Dia berlari selangkah mendekatiku. "Meimei! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Lu Xun. Dia masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal ini bukan? Aku pun mulai melayang merendah, sampai berhenti di tanah, hanya terpisah beberapa langkah darinya. Matanya memandangku dengan tatapan kosong dan takut. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam pedang sekarang memegangnya dengan lunglai, hampir melepaskannya. Oh, betapa senangnya aku melihatnya seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan seperti itu. Lu Xun, kau tidak akan pernah gagal menghiburku.

"Lu Xun... bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kau kira bisa mengalahkanku?"

Dia hanya menggeleng kuat. "Kau bicara apa, Meimei? Kau... kau baru saja membunuh banyak orang!"

"Aku sudah akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu." Sahutku balik, sambil melihatnya yang shock itu sekarang hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Pedang itu sekarang benar-benar jatuh dari tangannya. Tapi... dia masih punya senjata lain padanya. Piao-ku. "Ah, kulihat kau membawakan piao-ku. Baik sekali." Seperti biasa, aku hanya perlu memerintahkan piao itu untuk kembali padaku, dan saat itulah mereka akan kembali.

Tapi... Kenapa ini? Piao itu tidak juga melepaskan diri dari Lu Xun!

"Piao-ku..." Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kau apakan piao-ku?" Tetapi, sepertinya Lu Xun sendiri juga tidak tahu. Piao-piao yang terselip di pinggangnya itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun, tidak peduli betapa aku memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali. Kurang ajar! Apakah ini rencana Lu Xun untuk mencurinya?

"Kurasa aku tahu, Meimei..." Kata Lu Xun tiba-tiba. Di wajahnya terlihat jelas ketakutan. "Kau berubah... aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang sekarang menguasaimu... Tetapi piao ini menolak untuk dipakai olehmu yang dikuasai kegelapan."

Kurang ajar! Hmph! Baiklah, siapa yang butuh piao itu? Biar dia sendiri yang memilih majikannya. Aku memang tidak bersenjata, tetapi tidak berarti aku tidak bisa melawan mereka semua. Kekuatan kegelapan yang aku punya ini tadi membunuh bepuluh-puluh prajurit. Apa susahnya membunuh Lu Xun seorang saja?

Tapi, sebelum melakukannya, aku melihat seseorang yang sempat luput dari pengelihatanku karena Lu Xun. Ya, dia adalah Putri Mingzhu, putri sombong yang merasa dia bisa mengalahkanku dan mendapatkan Lu Xun. Mataku sekarang tertuju ke arahnya, yang berdiri jauh dari Lu Xun. Bagus, apapun yang kulakukan, Lu Xun tidak mungkin sempat melindunginya.

"Aku ingat ada seseorang yang pernah menantangku berkata, dia tidak akan membiarkanku menyentuh Lu Xun kalau dia belum mati." Mendengar perkataanku itu, mata Putri Mingzhu melebar karena takut. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Baiklah, akan kupenuhi harapanmu!"

Telapak tanganku kuarahkan padanya, dan dari situlah keluar sebagian kekuatan kegelapan dari tubuhku, tertembak lurus ke arahnya. "Mati kau!"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu, aku sempat mendengar Lu Xun berseru 'Putri Mingzhu!' sambil berlari ke arahnya. Tetapi aku tahu dia tidak mungkin sempat. Putri itu akan mati di tanganku!

Hanya saja, mataku cuma tertuju pada Lu Xun! Aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Kaisar Xian yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Putri Mingzhu, sekarang sudah berada di depannya! Dengan tangan terbuka menerima seranganku untuk melindungi putrinya sendiri! Sial!

"Mingzhu! AHHHH!" Kudengar suara dari Kaisar itu, sebelum ia jatuh dan ditopang oleh putrinya.

Putri Mingzhu menangis berlinang airmata. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi ayahnya. "Ayahanda Kaisar!" Serunya berulang-ulang. Tentu itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Seranganku dapat membuat siapapun mati saat itu juga. Sementara ia masih menangisi ayahnya, Lu Xun pun menghampirinya.

"Kaisar..." Lu Xun mendesah. "Yang Mulia Kaisar..." Matanya mulai memerah, sebelum airmata pertama jatuh menuruni pipinya. Tangannya yang satu merangkul Putri Mingzhu, sementara yang lain menggenggam tangan Kaisar Xian kuat-kuat. Bersamaan dengan itu, berpuluh-puluh prajurit dan mentri, semuanya menghampiri mereka.

Aku bosan. Adegan seperti ini mau berlangsung sampai kapan?

Sampai akhirnya, aku melihat Lu Xun berdiri. Matanya menatapku lurus, tetapi tidak tajam dan penuh amarah. Aku hanya melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dalam. Seperti biasa. Heran, bagaimana sih caranya membuat Lu Xun marah?

"Meimei!" Serunya sambil menggenggam pedangnya kuat-kuat. "Masalah ini hanya ada pada kita berdua! Mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Begitu?" Tanyaku. "Tapi putri itu sendiri yang berkata demikian padaku."

Sekarang aku melihatnya benar-benar frustasi. Hmmm... pemandangan yang sungguh menghibur. "Siapa yang kau benci? Aku bukan? Sekarang seranglah aku!" Serunya kuat-kuat, sambil melemparkan pedangnya jauh ke belakang. Mendengar itu, Putri Mingzhu hanya bisa menatap Lu Xun lekat-lekat, tetapi tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Sementara aku, aku sekarang mempersiapkan seranganku. Kali ini aku akan menyerangnya langsung dengan tanganku! Dia tidak akan membalas, bukan? Dengan langkah tercepat yang pernah kulakukan, aku menerjangnya sambil memusatkan seluruh kekuatanku pada tangan kananku. Aku akan menghabisinya dengan satu serangan ini!

Lu Xun tidak bergerak, selain hanya berusaha melindungi diri meletakkan tangan di depannya. Putri Mingzhu juga tidak, kecuali hanya berseru 'Cao Li' saja.

Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa, seranganku gagal!

Saat aku akan mendekat, ada suatu cahaya yang kuat! Pilar cahaya yang pernah kulihat dulu sekarang muncul lagi, terpancar dari tubuhnya! Bukan hanya melindunginya tapi membuat mataku silau! Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat menutup mata, mungkin aku sudah buta sekarang! Ugh! Cahaya apa itu? Terang sekali!

Anehnya, orang-orang di sana tidak satupun terkejut akan sinar itu, melainkan terkejut kenapa sekarang aku terjatuh, termasuk Lu Xun!

Dia sekarang berjalan mendekatiku, membuka pertahanannya selebar-lebarnya.

"Meimei!" Serunya sebelum berlutut di depanku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Matanya menunjukkan kecemasan yang murni, bukan dibuat-buat. Tetapi itu malah membuatku semakin ingin membunuhnya! Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk membantuku berdiri.

"AHHH! Panas! Lepaskan aku!"

Kenapa? Kenapa ini? Tangan Lu Xun terasa panas untukku! Panas seperti api! Sementara aku menjauh, dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyerangnya? Menyentuhnya saja tidak bisa! Cahaya apa itu? Dan panas dari tubuhnya itu...

Jangan-jangan...

Jangan-jangan itulah kekuatan Lu Xun!

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa... Inikah kekuatan Lu Xun sebagai Phoenix? Sebagai Feng? Dia punya cahaya yang bisa mengalahkan kegelapan! Aku sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari kegelapan, sementara dia tetap cahaya! Di antara kami ada sesuatu yang memisahkan! Aku... aku jadi tidak bisa berada dekat dengannya lagi...

"Meimei..." Dia berdiri, berjalan satu langkah mendekatiku sementara aku mundur. "Ada apa? Apa yang panas?"

Aku enggan menjawabnya. Kalau memang kekuatan itu dapat digunakannya untuk melawanku, lalu kenapa aku harus menjawabnya? Sementara aku menjauh darinya, dalam kepalaku aku terus berpikir, bagaimana caraku membunuhnya kalau begitu?

Aha... aku tahu.

Asal tidak bersentuhan tidak apa-apa, bukan? Dengan satu lompatan tinggi aku kembali melayang di atas tanah, sebelum berhenti tepat di tengah lahan yang tertutup batu bara itu. Tanganku kukibaskan hingga mengeluarkan kekuatan lagi. Kini, seluruh tanah batu bara itu bukan hanya panas, tetapi juga terselimuti api hitam. Api kegelapan. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, semua prajurit yang berada di dekat tempat itu entah tewas, terluka, atau pingsan. Aku tertawa, senang sekali rasanya melihat ini!

Aku tidak melihat Lu Xun melakukan apapun selain hanya berseru lantang. "Meimei! Apa lagi yang kau rencakan?" Dia berlari, berlari sampai hanya terpisah satu langkah dari batu bara pertama. "Meimei! Kemarilah! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihatnya. Lu Xun... Lu Xun... apakah ada manusia yang sepolos kamu? Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku membencimu! Apa masih perlu bertanya?

"Kita mulai permainan kita, Lu Xun!" Aku tertawa kecil saat melihatnya yang terkejut. "Ingat kan saat kecil, kita pernah main sembunyi-sembunyian? Sekarang kita main lagi! Aku akan bersembunyi di dalam api hitam ini, dan kau harus menangkapku!" Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau kau berhasil menangkapku, aku akan kembali."

Hehehe... ayo kita lihat sebesar apa nyalinya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Main...

Bermain katanya...

Tidak puas hanya membunuh Kaisar Xian, sekarang dia melakukan ini! Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu putus asa. Mataku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya sementara ia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa mengejek. Sekarang tatapanku kembali ke batu bara yang sekarang hampir bersentuhan dengan kakiku.

Api hitam itu membumbung tinggi, seperti menjilat langit. Aku takut... iya, aku takut sekali melihatnya. Di kiri kananku bergelimpangan tubuh prajurit yang mati entah karena kekuatan pertama Yangmei, atau karena api hitam ini. Aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa lagi yang digunakannya. Hanya batu bara panas ini saja sudah membuatku takut, apalagi ditambah dengan kekuatannya ini.

"Meimei!" Aku memanggilnya, dengan harapan yang paling sia-sia bahwa dia akan kembali, meski aku tahu dia tidak mungkin. "Hentikan ini semua! Kumohon kembalilah!"

Sudah kuduga, jawaban yang kuterima bukan jawaban yang ingin kudengar. "Kalau kamu menang dalam permainan ini, aku akan kembali." Dengan satu jawaban itu, dia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh lagi.

Yangmei... apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?

Apa ini karena dia tidak bisa menyerangku tadi, meski aku sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya? Bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku? Karena itu dia ingin aku yang melukai diriku sendiri dengan masuk ke dalam jebakannya? Ya, ini adalah jebakan. Ahli strategi manapun tahu tidak untuk masuk ke dalam jebakan musuh.

Tapi, Yangmei bukan musuhku. Selamanya bukan. Bahkan meski ia menganggapku musuhnya, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir begitu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi. Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapnya musuh?

"Cao Li!" Kudengar seruan Putri Mingzhu dari belakang. "Jangan masuk ke dalam situ! Itu adalah _paoluo_! Berjalan di atas bara panas adalah hukuman mati untuk orang-orang busuk sepertinya!" Aku mengerti yang dimaksud Putri Mingzhu adalah Yangmei. "Jangan... kau tidak pantas untuk merasakan panas itu!"

Ya... aku memang tahu ini adalah salah satu cara hukuman mati yang kejam. Yangmei tadinya akan dihukum di tempat ini... berjalan di atas bara panas. Ahhh... jangankan berjalan di permukaan sepanas ini, terkurung di perpustakaan yang terbakar saja dia begitu ketakutan. Yangmei... untunglah dia tidak perlu melaluinya...

Tapi... aneh... meski aku berharap dia tidak melaluinya, sekarang dia ingin aku yang menggantikannya berjalan di atas bara ini. Kenapa? Apa aku pernah salah padanya, hingga dia ingin menghukumku seperti ini? Ataukah... dia bukan hanya ingin menghukum tetapi juga membunuhku?

Apapun itu... aku tidak mau dia seperti itu! Bukan... setidaknya aku bukan ingin memenuhi keinginannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku hanya merasa kekuatan kegelapan Yangmei itu... bukan sesuatu yang baik! Entah sekarang dia masih tidak berdaya dan dipaksa untuk berjalan, atau sekarang saat dia sudah punya kekuatan kegelapan untuk melawan, aku tetap harus menyelamatkannya. Kedatanganku di tempat ini tidak sebatas saat dia akan mati saja...

Aku sudah membulatkan keputusan

"Putri Mingzhu..." Aku berbalik perlahan untuk menatapnya yang masih menangis. Tidak hanya dia, mataku pun berair. Bahkan mungkin... mungkin saja... kesedihanku lebih dalam darinya. Dia kehilangan ayahnya. Aku kehilangan Yangmei. Bahkan bukan hanya kehilangan, dia sendiri yang menghilangkan dirinya. "Putri... tadinya _paoluo_ ini untuk menghukum Yangmei, bukan?" Aku bertanya dengan suara lembut.

Putri Mingzhu mengangguk ragu, sebelum anggukannya menjadi tegas dan mantap. "Aku bukan menghukumnya tanpa alasan, Cao Li!" Katanya sambil menuding Yangmei. "Dia itu penjahat! Bajingan! Pembunuh! Kau tahu siapa yang ingin membunuhmu? Yangmei! Orang yang paling kau sayangi itu yang ingin membunuhmu!"

Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat nafasnya yang memburu. Setiap kata-kata yang keluar diiringi oleh gertakan giginya karena amarahnya pada Yangmei. Dan tentang pembunuh itu... aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu... Bahkan sebelum kejadian ini pun, aku tahu dia akan membunuhku suatu saat, dan mungkin inilah saatnya.

"... dan sekarang dia membunuh ayah! Membunuh seorang Kaisar! Kesalahan yang tidak terampuni lagi!" Lanjut Putri Mingzhu, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti benar kemarahannya. Aku sendiri marah pada Yangmei. Tapi... aku tidak bisa marah sampai membencinya. Oh, andai saja Putri Mingzhu tahu. Sebelum ini pun Yangmei pernah membunuh orangtuanya sendiri, meski tidak secara langsung. Bukankah itu kesalahan yang lebih tidak bisa diampuni?

Aku menutup mata sejenak, hanya untuk menahan airmata yang memaksakan diri untuk keluar. Tetapi bukannya tertahan, mereka malah jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis meski orang lain tidak tahu kenapa. Aku bukan takut... Aku hanya... merasa tidak berdaya. Kenapa lagi dan lagi... aku bersedia melakukan ini untuk Yangmei?

"Putri..." Aku menjawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Tanganku sekarang sudah melepaskan jubah yang kupakai. "Yangmei tidak bersalah. Aku... akulah penjahatnya! Akulah yang pantas dihukum!" Entah bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku, tetapi aku tidak menyesal mengatakannya. Putri Mingzhu, dan orang-orang yang mendengarnya, menatapku dengan terkejut. Yang tidak kulihat hanya Yangmei saja. "Biarkan aku yang berjalan, Putri... Anggaplah aku yang melakukan segala kejahatan yang Yangmei lakukan..."

Sebelum mendengar respon dari Putri Mingzhu, aku berbalik. Kulepaskan sepatu serta pakaian luarku. Kini kakiku tidak dilindungi apapun, begitu juga dengan lenganku. Hampir sama seperti keadaan Yangmei sebelum ia akan berjalan.

Tapi... bukankah sepanas apapun _Paoluo_ ini, _Paoluo_ bukan alat untuk membunuh, tetapi untuk menyiksa sampai mati. Semisalkan aku bisa berlari dengan cepat dan menemukan Yangmei, tidak mungkin aku akan mati, bukan? Jadi, aku hanya perlu berlari cepat saja untuk menemukannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Lamunanku buyar oleh pertanyaan Yangmei itu. "Lama sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan bersembunyi! Permainan dimulai!"

Yangmei yang tadinya mengambang tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam api itu, seperti seorang penyelam yang terjun ke dalam laut. Sekarang, dia tidak ada dimanapun. Giliranku untuk mencarinya. Mencari di dalam kegelapan...

"Li..." Suara desahan itu... Putri Mingzhu. "Li! Kumohon jangan masuk! Kau tidak mungkin bisa menemukannya!"

Untuk sesaat aku goyah. Benar... mana mungkin aku bisa menemukan Yangmei, di tengah kegelapan seperti ini? Tempat yang dilingkupi api hitam itu sangat luas. Api hitam itu sendiri gelap gulita seperti malam, tidak seperti api pada umumnya yang dapat menerangi. Sementara baru bara hitam itu akan siap membakar kakiku. Bisakah aku menemukannya dalam kegelapan dimana tidak ada cahaya sama sekali? Seandainya ada pun, cahaya apa yang bisa mengalahkan kegelapan api hitam ini?

Cahaya...

Cahaya yang mengusir kegelapan...

Tunggu! Aku baru sadar sesuatu!

Mungkinkah... sebenarnya cahaya itu ada? Bukankah tadi Yangmei ingin menyerangku dengan kekuatan kegelapannya, tetapi tidak berhasil? Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya cahaya itu ada! Cahaya itu adalah aku sendiri... mungkinkah itu?

Hanya dengan mengandalkan dugaan belaka, aku menjawab Putri Mingzhu. "Putri..." Bagaimanapun aku mencoba untuk tegas, suara yang keluar dari mulutku mengkhianati keinginanku. "Begitu cahaya masuk ke dalam kegelapan, kegelapan itu akan terusir!"

Sesudah mengatakan itu, aku tidak menunggu jawaban Putri Mingzhu lagi. Seperti yang kuduga, dia tetap berseru-seru memanggilku untuk tidak masuk. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Kedua kakiku sekarang sudah menapak di atas bara panas. Bukan hanya rasa terbakar yang hebat yang kurasakan. Rasanya... aku seperti masuk ke tempat lain! Dunia yang sama sekali berbeda! Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, yang kulihat hanya kegelapan, api hitam yang membumbung tinggi. Dimana orang-orang yang lain? Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku sendirian di tempat ini. Sendirian masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

Semakin menakutkan tempat misterius ini, semakin aku ingin cepat melaluinya. Aku berlari, tetapi kakiku menolak untuk kugerakkan. Kakiku rasanya berat sekali!

"Ahhhh...!" Aku mengerang kesakitan sambil menggigit bibirku. Telapak kakiku... rasanya seperti meleleh! "M-meimei... apa ini...? Kenapa tubuhku... kaku?"

Sementara aku perlahan berusaha berpindah, sambil menahan panas ini, aku mendengar suara tawa dari jauh di dalam kegelapan. Tawa itu akhirnya berhenti, dan digantikan oleh jawaban Yangmei. "Itu adalah kekuatan api hitam ini. Tenagamu diserap keluar! Kau hebat juga... kalau orang biasa yang masuk, bisa langsung mati karena kehabisan tenaga, bahkan untuk bernafas!"

Ahhh... pantas... jadi, bukan tubuhku yang terasa berat, tetapi tenagaku yang diserap!

"Hehehe... Kalau kau berjalan banyak-banyak, kau bisa mati karena kehabisan tenaga! Tapi kalau kau diam terus, apa kakimu tidak panas?"

Kata-katanya itu benar. Celaka... bagaimana ini... Jadi, beginikah caranya membunuhku?

Dia pasti bisa melihatku sekarang. Bukankah matanya melihatku sebagai cahaya di tempat yang gelap ini. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menertawakanku... mengejek bahkan mengutukiku.

Tapi, bukan dia saja yang bisa melihatku. Aku pun bisa melihatnya. Ternyata memang benar, aku bisa menemukannya meski dalam kegelapan. Syukurlah... untung saja... Yangmei... aku akan menemukanmu...

Aku melangkah, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa jalanku masih sangat panjang. Kakiku memang tidak terlihat bekas terbakar, tetapi panasnya nyaris melumpuhkanku, seperti biasa. Aku tidak boleh berhenti, dan memang tidak ingin berhenti. Berkali-kali kuingatkan diriku, Yangmei ada di sana. Meski dia tidak sedang menungguku, malah mungkin ingin aku tidak pernah menemukannya, aku tidak boleh kembali...

... demi Yangmei...

Hanya satu yang membuatku kuat menghadapi semua ini...

Meski dalam khayalanku, meski ini mustahil terjadi, aku ingin sekali melihatnya tersenyum lebar saat melihatku menemukannya. Yangmei tersenyum... Itulah satu-satunya yang ingin kulihat sekarang. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, itu saja! Tetapi tidak dengan cara ini. Memikirkan Yangmei menyerahkan diri pada kegelapan untuk dapat menggunakan kegelapan itu sendiri membuatku takut. Aku takut kehilangan Yangmei, dan takut akan apa yang terjadi kalau ini terus berlangsung.

Tidak sengaja kakiku menginjak sebuah batu yang permukaannya tajam. Aku merintih kesakitan sebelum keseimbanganku hilang. Secara reflek tanganku menahan tubuhku, hanya untuk merasakan panas bara yang seperti api neraka ini! Bukan hanya tangan, kedua lututku sekarang bersentuhan pula dengan batu bara. Kaki yang menginjak batu tajam itu tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Semua ini... aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggigit bibirku untuk menahan sakit.

Jadi... inikah sebabnya _Paoluo_ hanya digunakan untuk membunuh orang-orang yang kesalahannya sangat besar saja? Ya... siapapun yang berjalan di tempat ini seperti berjalan di dalam api neraka sambil menyesali kesalahannya sampai dia mati. Untung saja Yangmei tidak berjalan di sini. Kalau sampai dia mengalaminya... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ahhh... Yangmei...

Benar... Semua ini kulakukan untuk Yangmei. Kenapa, ya? Kenapa samar-samar aku merasakan, aku memang sedang dihukum, meski tidak ada orang yang mendakwaku? Dan lebih anehnya lagi... aku melakukan ini lagi untuk Yangmei... Selalu begini, bukan?

Tapi kali ini lebih parah. Saat di He Fei dulu, atau ketika Cao Pi mempermalukanku di aula _Taihe_, aku tahu Yangmei masih bersamaku. Aku bersedia menerima itu karena aku menyayanginya, dan dia pun menyayangiku. Tapi sekarang... dia sendirilah yang menyiksaku. Aku masih tetap sayang padanya, makanya aku melakukannya. Dia membenciku, dengan alasan yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Sambil melanjutkan perjalanan yang menyiksa ini, aku berusaha menemukan alasan kenapa dia sekarang membenciku dengan sangat. Entah karena aku merasa benar atau memang pemikiranku tepat, aku merasa aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya. Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuknya. Apa dia marah karena aku terpaksa menikahi Putri Mingzhu? Tidak adil... bukankah itu pun kulakukan untuknya? Supaya Cao Pi tidak melakukan yang buruk padanya?

Sungguh, dibenci tanpa alasan, terutama oleh orang yang sangat aku sayangi, ternyata bisa menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Hah? Kau menangis cuma gara-gara ini?" Suara itu muncul dari kegelapan, yang kukenal jelas sebagai suara Yangmei. Ahhh... iya... Tanpa kusadari, wajahku sudah basah, bukan hanya karena keringat tetapi juga karena airmata. Cepat-cepat kuseka airmataku.

"Meimei..." Aku memanggilnya, tidak peduli apakah suaraku sampai padanya atau tidak. "Meimei... kembalilah... Aku tidak kuat lagi..."

Dia pasti salah mengira. Dia kira aku cuma tidak kuat pada bara panas dan kekuatannya ini. Tapi sebenarnya yang aku tidak kuat adalah setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sekarang, dan perlakuannya juga. Kalau ada seseorang yang dapat dengan mudahnya menghancurkanku, dia adalah Yangmei. Bukankah selalu begitu? Orang yang paling dapat menyakitimu adalah orang yang paling kau cintai.

Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa banyak langkah yang kulewati. Kakiku sudah mulai mati rasa. Untunglah, semakin lama aku makin dekat dengan Yangmei. Dia ada di sana, sedang bersembunyi dariku dalam api yang gelap ini. Saat merasakan aku sudah dapat menggapainya, tanganku kuulurkan.

"Meimei..."

Ahhh... kenapa hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba... pandanganku gelap sekali rasanya? Ada seseorang yang mendorongku sampai jatuh... ataukah aku sendiri yang sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi? Bayangan Yangmei semakin lama semakin kabur. Sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh bersentuhan dengan bara panas ini, aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya air yang membasahi tubuhku dan mendinginkan batu bara-batu bara ini pada saat yang sama.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya seperti tercampur aduk dalam pikiranku. Cahaya matahari akhirnya bisa menembus masuk ke pandanganku. Tunggu... apa api hitam ini sudah hilang? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Yangmei? Berhasilkah aku menemukannya?

Sial... Padahal aku hampir saja berhasil... Sedikit lagi...

Sayang, sebelum tanganku dapat menggapainya, dia sudah tidak ada dimanapun, dan kesadaranku pun hilang sepenuhnya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada akhirnya dia dapat menemukanku.

Tidak mungkin... bahkan meski masuk dalam kegelapan pun, cahayanya tetap saja nampak, justru malah makin kelihatan. Mula-mula kukira dia hanya kebetulan saja dapat berjalan ke arahku. Tetapi semakin lama, saat dia makin dekat setiap menitnya, aku semakin tidak kuat melihatnya! Pancaran cahayanya itu bukan hanya membutakan mataku, tetapi juga seperti membakarku!

Ketika dia semakin dekat, dan tangannya nyaris saja menyentuhku, aku tidak bisa tidak lari.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah kenapa, langkahnya goyah, dan itulah yang menyelamatkanku. Saat itu juga, kulihat matanya yang kosong untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, cahaya yang tadinya tersembunyi dalam kegelapan, sekarang memancar lagi dengan terangnya, entah bagaimana memadamkan api hitam ini!

Aku jadi bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Seolah sebuah dam sungai telah dibuka, aliran air mengalir dengan derasnya ke arah kami. Batu bara yang tadinya panas sekarang menjadi dingin. Apakah Putri Mingzhu yang memberi perintah ini pada anak buahnya?

Aku menatap Lu Xun yang sudah terbaring tak bergerak, kemudian melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Putri Mingzhu. Tanganku merogoh sesuatu yang masih tersimpan di balik bajuku. Benda itu adalah sebuah kertas kecil yang terbungkus dalam kantung berwarna merah. Kulemparkan benda itu tepat di depan Lu Xun yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri, sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan hilang dari pandangan mereka.

* * *

Ohhh... hmm... that's all... wewww...

Updatenya hari Minggu... seperti biasa... ^^v

Next chap: _Maze of No Return_ (Ini lagi... judul yang cacad... ==a)


	19. Maze of No Return

Tambah hari, kehidupan arsitek semakin berat... wewww...

Karena itulah saya nggak sempat ngereply review sodara... sekarang aja saya reply, yaaa...

**Fansy Fan**: I always like your review... ^^ Thnx a lot...

**Putri**: Wewww... iya juga, sih... genrenya agak cenderung ke 'angst' juga yaaa... Dan, yups... saya arek arsitek... hehehe... bukan sastra... ^^v

**IXA Cross**: Sabar, bos... saya kan udah bilang Meng Zhang bakal sering muncul nanti-nantinya... Dan trus, itungan muncul 4 masalah dikali 13 tuh darimana? Wewww...

**He**: Waduh... waduh... waduh... pas saya baca review anda, saya bingung ini termasuk review apa flame... ^^a Hmmm... Lu Xun tuh juga chara fav saya dan justru karena itu di cerita ini saya tulis dia jadi baik banget...

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Jawaban untuk pertanyaan anda: sebenarnya mereka tahu, kok... ^^ hehehe... tunggu aja chap2 berikutnya... ^^v *dinuklir*

BTW, sekedar pemberitahuan buat chap sebelumnya... kalo nggak ada yang bisa membayangkan api hitamnya Yangmei tuh silahkan liat MVnya TVXQ yang judulnya My Destiny... Nah, disitu ada Yoochun (yang pake topi plus baju abad pertengahan barat) yang lagi duduk di sejenis ruang tamu, trus ada api2 hitamnya... Nah itu maksudku. Tapi tentu aja api hitamnya Yangmei JAUH lebih ekstreme...

**I'M SORRY!**  
Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf banget buat update yang SANGAT telat ini... T-T saya baru update jam 10 malem... Tapi percayalah, sodara, saya nggak bermaksud mengecewakan sodara sekalian! Swear! Kalau ada satu hal yang sangat saya benci, ya itu adalah mengecewakan para readers saya... sekali lagi, maafkan daku...

Nowww... Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berlari. Tidak, aku tidak berlari. Aku hanya merasakan tubuhku berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, tetapi kakiku tidak menyentuh tanah, sebab aku sendiri, dari atas sini, bisa melihat daratan dan segala sesuatu di atasnya. Apa aku sedang melayang di langit? Ahhh... kenapa sejak menerima kekuatan ini aku jadi merasa aneh?

Rasanya memang menyenangkan sekali bisa sekuat ini, meski satu yang tidak bisa kulawan adalah Lu Xun. Tapi... aneh... apa hanya perasaanku atau tidak. Aku merasa kosong dan hampa, entah kenapa. Rasanya aku jadi bukan seperti yang dulu lagi. Dan apakah ini... perasaan yang buruk? Kenapa, ya? Aneh sekali aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan ini dengan gratis. Apa itu benar? Tidak hanya itu, kesalahan yang kulakukan rasanya makin menumpuk. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku menerima hukuman atas kesalahanku ini?

Dari atas sini aku bisa melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Bintang-bintang sudah mulai bertaburan di angkasa. Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Rasanya, sudah beberapa hari ini terjadi gerhana bulan. Kenapa bulan tidak pernah kelihatan lagi?

Apapun itu, aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku melayang merendah sampai ke sebuah hutan gelap. Di bawah sebuah pohon aku beristirahat.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku yang kosong ini sampai pada Lu Xun.

Hufff... aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saja. Kalau mengingat apa yang baru saja kulakukan padanya, rasanya aku membuatnya mengalami kejadian di Wujun itu sekali lagi. Tapi aku yakin pasti kali ini jauh lebih berat untuknya. Dia bukan hanya masuk dalam sembarang api, tetapi masuk ke dalam api hitam. Juga bukan hanya berada di kobaran api itu, tetapi harus berjalan makin dalam. Dan yang paling parah... saat itu Lu Xun hanya dipaksa untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya saja, tapi kali ini dia masuk ke dalam _Paoluo_... seperti dihukum mati, bukan?

Aku sadar. Aku jauh lebih parah dari Cao Cao.

Kalau Cao Cao, mungkin masih bisa dimaafkan. Tapi aku... apa Lu Xun bisa?

Kudengar jawaban itu, entah kata hatiku sendiri atau orang lain.

_Tidak mungkin bisa... Kau sudah terlalu jahat..._

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Sudah kuduga. T'an Mo.

Anehnya, dia tidak datang dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Dia datang dengan wajah yang kaku, seperti orang sedang menahan marah. Aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Yangmei..." Panggilnya sambil duduk di sebelahku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin dimaafkan olehnya?"

Aku hanya memalingkan wajah. "Tidak. Untuk apa itu?" Balasku sambil bertanya balik. "Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk kembali. Aku lebih suka begini. Aku bebas!" Jawabku dengan mantap.

"Bagus!" Balasnya. Baru sekarang aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Kalau begitu, jangan berpikir lagi sedikit pun untuk kembali padanya! Kau tidak boleh sampai tertangkap olehnya! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Di sela-sela perkataannya itu, aku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat serius. Seolah-olah dunia akan kiamat kalau larangan itu kulakukan. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kembali? Dan kalau aku tertangkap?"

T'an Mo hanya menggeleng kuat. "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Melihatnya saja kau tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan dulu kenapa!" Balasku tidak kalah sengit.

Dia mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak sadar? Kau dan dia itu sekarang berbeda! Kalau kau dekat sedikit saja padanya, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" Mataku melebar, dan barulah saat itu aku sadar. Ya... Aku memang tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi. Kalau tidak, bukan hanya mataku akan dibutakan oleh cahayanya yang entah bagaimana munculnya aku tidak tahu, tetapi juga saat menerima sentuhannya, aku merasa panas sekali! Rasanya tubuhku seperti meleleh! Ugh... itukah alasannya aku tidak boleh kembali?

"Tidak hanya itu," Lanjut T'an Mo. Apa? Masih ada lagi? "Kau kira kau akan baik-baik saja kalau kau kembali padanya? Sebelum kembali, bahkan hanya mendekat saja, kau sudah merasa cukup kesakitan, bukan? Kalau kau kembali, kau akan makin kesakitan! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia akan menghukummu!"

Menghukum... Lu Xun akan melakukannya? Ahhh... tapi, kenapa tidak? Bukankah saat kecil dulu, ketika aku membakar perpustakaan, dia pun menghukumku? Sekarang kesalahanku sudah jauh lebih parah daripada menghanguskan perpustakaan. Jadi, apanya yang tidak mungkin kalau dia akan menghukumku? Justru kalau aku datang padanya dan dia tidak menghukumku, itu baru tidak normal!

Rasanya tidak percaya... orang yang dulunya paling kupercaya akan menyayangiku, sekarang harus kuhindari entah dengan cara apapun juga. Kalau tidak, dia akan menghukumku! Kalau tidak mau itu terjadi, aku harus lari setiap kali dia mengejarku!

"Jelas, kan?" Tanya T'an Mo, yang hanya bisa kujawab dengan anggukan. "Kau tidak boleh sedikit pun berpikir tentangnya lagi! Apalagi ingin untuk kembali padanya!"

Aku menelan ludah karena takut membayangkan itu. Bukannya aku masih ingin bersama Lu Xun. Tapi aneh... rasanya kalau aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya... itu aneh sekali.

Meskipun begitu, aku mengiyakan pernyataannya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, setiap kali bertemu dengannya aku harus lari?"

Dia mengangguk. "Iya! Kecuali kalau dia sudah kehilangan cahayanya."

"Benarkah?" Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa membuatnya kehilangan cahaya pengganggu itu?"

"Sayangnya..." T'an Mo menggeleng. "Tidak bisa."

Aku mendengus kuat-kuat. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana caraku melawannya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya?" Tuduhku. "Kalau begitu kau harusnya tahu bagaimana caraku melakukannya!"

"Tentang itu, nanti saja kau pikirkan." Balasnya. Sesaat sesudah itu, aku melihatnya menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang aneh, seringai yang licik. "Sekarang, coba kau ingat-ingat. Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan? Atau tepatnya, yang sangat ingin kau lakukan sebelum membunuh Lu Xun?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung akan maksud pertanyaannya. Barulah sesudah itu aku mengerti maksudnya! Ada seseorang yang benar-benar ingin kusingkirkan, dan dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya seperti Lu Xun. Waktu itu aku gagal membunuhnya, sekarang tidak akan lagi. Orang itu... Putri Mingzhu. Ya, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya bernafas lebih lama lagi di dunia ini.

"Untung saja kau mengingatkanku." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali ke Istana Chang An untuk menyingkirkan putri brengsek itu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya."

Sebelum aku bersiap untuk menggunakan kekuatanku dan pergi menuju ke Istana Chang An lagi, T'an Mo menarik tanganku. "Sebelum kau pergi, ingat perkataanku, Yangmei." Katanya. "Secepatnya kau bunuh putri itu. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai kau bertemu dengan Lu Xun. Dia berbahaya! Jangan berada di sana lama-lama!"

Aku mengerti dengan jelas ketakutannya itu. Aku sendiri sejujurnya tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Lu Xun, tidak jika dia masih dapat secara otomatis menyakitiku dengan cahaya yang aneh itu. Sesudah mengangguk, aku pun pergi, kembali ke tempat itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Apa yang terjadi padaku, ya?

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku masuk ke dalam api hitam yang muncul oleh kekuatan kegelapan Yangmei. Ahhh... Yangmei... dia juga bukan Yangmei yang kukenal lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi wujudnya... persis seperti yang kulihat di mimpiku saat itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak itu berubah menjadi hitam, matanya merah seperti darah, dan di tubuhnya... aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ada tanda-tanda seperti itu di sekujur tubuhnya. Yang jelas aku tahu, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, terutama dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang sekarang dia punya.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, sambil merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku membuka mata, dan menemukan bahwa yang berada denganku adalah Yangmei. Kalau saja dia yang membangunkanku, kemudian dengan cerianya berkata, 'Wah! Hebat! Kau berhasil menemukanku!' seperti dulu.

Namun aku sadar, semuanya sudah tidak seperti dulu. Semuanya sudah berubah. Dia sudah menapaki jalan yang berbeda denganku. Kalau dulu aku dan dia seperti selalu berjalan bersama, saling bergandengan tangan, sekarang semua sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia sudah berubah... sudah bukan Yangmei yang dulu lagi. Seandainya... seandainya saja waktu bisa kembali...

Lalu, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya seperti ini? Sejak dulu sampai sekarang sama saja, aku tidak bisa tidak sayang padanya. Aku kira, dia akan selalu bisa bersamaku, tetapi ternyata aku salah. Meski aku yang berusaha untuk tetap bersamanya, dia yang pergi dariku. Apa mungkin... saat-saat dimana aku dan dia bersama bisa terulang lagi? Kurasa tidak.

Sekarang, sebagai ganti dari Yangmei yang akan langsung memelukku dengan gayanya yang seperti anak kecil yang manja, yang ada bersamaku adalah Putri Mingzhu.

Ya Tian... Kenapa segala sesuatu tidak berjalan seharusnya? Aku bukan ingin bersama dengan Putri Mingzhu! Aku hanya ingin bersama Yangmei!

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa bersamanya? Bukankah aku sudah menemukannya di balik api itu? Aku bahkan sudah melewati _Paoluo_ hanya untuk bisa mencapainya! Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan kesadaran pada saat-saat terakhir? Seandainya saja aku bisa bertahan lebih lama! Meski hanya semenit saja... kalau saja aku masih diberi satu menit untuk sadar, sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan Yangmei... Sekarang dia sudah ada bersamaku...

"Lu Xun..."

Mataku terbuka lebar. Siapa yang memanggilku seperti itu? Di tempat ini, yang tahu namaku hanya Yangmei seorang! Jangan-jangan, dia memang ada di tempat ini!

Tapi... ternyata bukan.

Putri Mingzhu-lah yang memanggilku, dengan namaku yang sebenarnya!

"Putri..." Aku berusaha untuk duduk sementara dia membantuku. Ternyata aku sudah berada di atas ranjang, di kamarku kembali. "Meimei... dimana dia?"

Putri Mingzhu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyum simpatik. "Dia tidak ada di sini..."

Tanganku perlahan terkepal, dengan mata tertutup erat-erat. Apa maksudnya itu? Jadi... perjalananku menempuh panasnya _Paoluo_ itu benar-benar sia-sia belaka? Sial! "Bagaimana bisa?" Seruku, tidak kepada Putri Mingzhu, tidak kepada siapapun. "Aku sudah menemukan Yangmei! Aku bahkan hampir berhasil menggapainya! Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan Putri Mingzhu untuk melakukannya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia melayangkan tangannya, hingga tepat mendarat di pipiku. Dia menamparku. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya dengan padangan bertanya, melihatnya yang sekarang menangis.

"CUKUP! Hentikan semua hal gila tentang Yangmei ini!" Serunya dengan kedua tangan meremas kepalanya. "Kau tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi! Dia sudah membunuh ayahku! Dia bahkan nyaris membunuhmu!"

Bagaimanapun aku berusaha membela Yangmei, aku tahu perkataannya itu sepenuhnya benar.

"Kau sayang padanya? Kenapa? Dia itu bajingan! Dia itu monster! Iblis yang tersembunyi dalam wujud seorang manusia!" Teriak Putri Mingzhu, hampir menjerit, oleh kefrustasian dan kemarahannya pada Yangmei. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau dia adalah yang disebutkan orang sebagai Huang! Sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, aku sudah tahu dia memang bukan Huang! Kau menyayangi orang yang salah!"

Seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat. Dia keterlaluan sekali...! Menghina Yangmei seperti itu. Adalah satu hal kalau dia mengejekku, tetapi kalau dia mengejek Yangmei, aku tidak bisa tidak marah padanya.

Putri Mingzhu berjalan ke arah meja kemudian menyalakan lentera yang mati. Sudah semakin malam, butuh penerangan di tempat ini. "Dan yang lebih keterlaluan, aku juga menemukan ini darinya." Dia mengambil sesuatu di atas meja, sebelum menggantungkannya di tangannya agar aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Benda itu... bukankah benda itu jimat yang kuberikan pada Yangmei? Di dalam kantung itu... terdapat kertas yang menjadi ungkapan perasaanku padanya!

Sekarang aku tahu, Putri Mingzhu menyalakan lentera itu bukan hanya untuk menjadi penerang.

"Putri! Itu milik Meimei!" Seruku sambil berdiri dari ranjang. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi seperti mengatakan 'aku sudah tahu'. "Putri, berikan benda itu padaku!"

"Aku sudah membaca isinya..." Ungkapnya dengan suara rendah. "Di dalamnya ada sebaris puisi darimu untuknya bukan? Dan kalian sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama." Dalam sela-sela perkataannya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena marah. Jimat itu... apa yang akan Putri Mingzhu lakukan dengannya?

"Putri Mingzhu! Kau jangan gila! Benda itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga untuk Yangmei!" Seruku asal, tanpa memikirkan betapa salahnya pernyataanku itu. Kalau memang benda itu berharga untuknya, kenapa sekarang bisa berada di tangan Putri Mingzhu kalau dia tidak membuangnya? Ahhh... aku hanya mengatakannya berdasarkan dorongan emosi saja.

Sudah kuduga, Putri Mingzhu tidak percaya, dan memang dia tidak perlu percaya. "Sangat berharga katamu? Dia membuang benda ini seperti dia membuangmu!" Mataku terbelalak lebar. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu secara langsung seperti itu? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya itu bisa menyulut api dalam hatiku? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya akan makin membuatku terpuruk?

"Putri!" Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun, Putri Mingzhu sudah mengeluarkan kertas itu dengan cepat, kemudian merobek-robeknya dan hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik, kertas itu sudah ada di dalam lentera, habis terbakar oleh api. Aku terlalu kaget sampai tidak bisa bergerak, dan saat aku mendekatinya, aku sudah terlambat.

"Putri... Kau..." Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan perasaanmu," Katanya dengan suara tertahan. "Maka selamanya orang lain pun tidak! Apalagi seseorang seperti Yangmei!"

Saat itulah kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang sudah terpendam dalam hatiku terbakar lagi. Rasanya seperti lava yang terlalu lama terpendam dalam gunung, dan sekarang dimuntahkan keluar saat gunung itu meletus. Tidak tahukah Putri Mingzhu bahwa selamanya dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hatiku? Bukankah sejak awal dia sudah tahu tentang ini? Dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku sayang benar pada Yangmei! Sementara dia, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman meski pada akhirnya aku terpaksa menikah dengannya.

Apa dia tidak tahu betapa muaknya aku dengan semua ini?

Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia benar-benar egois? Dia memaksaku untuk mencintainya dan melupakan Yangmei! Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Apa karena dia seorang Putri dari Dinasti Han, gadis paling ternama dan terpopuler di seluruh tanah China ini, maka dia bisa memilikiku?

"Putri! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Kalau aku tidak menahan diriku, mungkin sekarang aku sudah membalas tamparannya tadi. "Apa belum jelas bagimu? Aku ini selamanya hanya ingin bersama Meimei, tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan!" Seruku dengan suara keras. Kurang ajar... aku benar-benar kalap kali ini! Aku yakin, baru kali ini dia melihatku seperti ini, dan bahkan mungkin untuk orang lain. Kalimatku hanya menggantung sampai di situ, sebelum aku berpaling dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lu Xun!" Panggilnya, yang membuatku urung membuka pintu. "Kau kira kau pantas mencintai perempuan lain selain aku? Kau jangan lupa, kau sekarang adalah suamiku!"

Ya, aku masih ingat tentang itu. Tapi aku juga ingat bahwa pernikahanku dengannya adalah bohong. Kami bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa. Apalagi tujuanku menikahinya kalau bukan untuk memenuhi keinginan Cao Pi, dan pada akhirnya untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei?

"Kuberitahu satu hal, Putri!" Seruku sambil berbalik menatapnya. "Apa kau kira aku menikahimu karena aku ingin? Aku melakukannya hanya karena satu alasan, Cao Pi ingin aku menikahimu! Jika tidak, dia mengancam akan melukai Meimei!" Saat aku mengungkapkan kebenaran itu dengan tangan teracung, dia kelihatan begitu shock sampai tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Biar! Biarkan dia tahu semuanya sekarang! "Dan kau memanggilku Lu Xun? Baiklah, kau memang menikahi Cao Li, bukan Lu Xun!"

Pintu itu kubuka keras. "Dan jangan panggil aku Lu Xun lagi! Kau hanya mendapatkan Cao Li! Yang telah mendapatkan Lu Xun bukan kau, tapi Meimei! Hanya Meimei seorang!"

Dengan begitu, aku membanting pintu dan berjalan keluar. Dengan langkah lebar aku berjalan, meski tidak tahu harus kemana. Nafasku memburu, rasanya ingin sekali aku berada di atas sebuah tebing, berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan kemarahanku! Tapi tempat seperti itu tidak ada di sini bukan? Semakin lama tempat ini semakin parah! Dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatapku dengan bingung, aku semakin tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Sungguh, berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan semua orang itu memuakkan!

... Dan seperti biasa, aku tahu aku terpenjara di tempat ini tanpa bisa kemanapun.

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat aku sampai di jembatan dengan sungai buatan di bawahnya. Teratai-teratai yang indah itu tetap mekar seperti dulu, tetapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengurangi keindahan sungai tersebut. Bayangan bulan. Bayangan bulan yang seharusnya terpantul dari permukaan air tidak ada. Yang ada hanya sungai yang tidak terlihat dasarnya.

Tempat ini jadi lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Ahhh... gelap... Ini mengingatkanku pada Yangmei dan kekuatan barunya itu. Aku tidak mengerti darimana dan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Tapi kupikir itu bukan hal yang baik untuknya. Selain itu, kenapa dia seperti tidak bisa menyentuhku lagi? Misalnya... saat dia akan menyerangku waktu itu. Kenapa dia urung menyerangku, ya? Apa karena aku tidak bisa diserang olehnya? Tapi kenapa? Jangan-jangan... lagi-lagi karena cahaya itu. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, seperti ketika aku menyentuhnya, dia akan merasa panas.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kekuatan apa itu? Jangan-jangan, ini adalah kekuatan yang sama seperti saat aku bersama dengan Ling Guang dulu. Waktu itu... ketika aku akan meninggalkan Istana Wei... Ya! Jangan-jangan cahaya yang terpancar dari tubuhku sama persis seperti aura yang saat itu melingkupiku! Bedanya, Ling Guang tidak akan merasa kesakitan atau silau melihat cahaya itu! Yangmei yang sudah termakan kegelapan kini tidak bisa lagi menyentuhku, bahkan berdekatan denganku saja tidak bisa!

Celaka... Kalau begitu, bagaimana caraku bisa menemukannya? Dia akan selamanya lari dariku!

Aku bukan hanya harus menemukannya! Aku juga harus membawanya pergi dan mencabutnya dari kekuatan kegelapan yang sekarang dimilikinya! Tapi bagaimana caranya kalau aku sendiri tidak bisa mendekatinya? Ugh... Ini seperti lingkaran setan saja! Agar aku bisa mendapatkan Yangmei kembali dari kegelapan, dia harus bisa tahan dengan cahaya ini. Dan caranya untuk tahan dari cara ini adalah dengan melepaskan kekuatannya.

Bagaimana ini? Membingungkan sekali... Kalau begini caranya, maka sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

Kecuali... bisakah aku yang melepaskan cahaya ini?

Tapi, kekuatanku kali ini aneh sekali! Tidak keluar dengan sendirinya, tidak juga atas kemauanku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya! Kenapa bisa Yangmei terluka oleh cahaya ini?

Mungkin... Itu terjadi dengan sendirinya? Maksudku, cahaya ini tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang yang memang tidak terpengaruh olehnya, tetapi untuk Yangmei... cahaya ini bukan hanya dapat dilihatnya.

Kalau begitu, benar. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan cahaya ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, untuk bisa mendekati Yangmei, aku harus melepaskan kekuatanku.

Tapi, bukankah itu hal yang sangat... gila? Kalau aku melepaskannya, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Dengan cahaya ini, tidak mungkin dia dapat membunuhku bukan? Ia bahkan tidak mungkin bisa menyakitiku. Asalkan aku tidak menghampirinya, maka dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukankah barusan ini dia berhasil melukaiku karena aku sendiri yang berinisatif masuk ke dalam _Paoluo_ itu? Kalau tidak, selamanya dia tidak akan bisa berbuat macam-macam padaku.

Hahaha... Aku hanya bisa menertawakan diri sendiri saat memikirkan tentang itu.

Aku? Tidak mencari Yangmei? Membiarkannya saja seperti itu? Kalau memang itu bisa terjadi, mungkin sejak awal aku tidak akan berada di tempat ini. Kalau itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Yangmei di He Fei dulu. Bahkan mungkin sebelum itu... saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Bukankah saat itu dia juga hilang? Dan kalau aku tidak nekat pergi ke arah Gerbang Maut itu, mana mungkin aku bisa menemukannya?

Kalau sejak awal aku bisa tidak peduli pada Yangmei, aku tidak perlu menjalani semua kesulitan ini.

Bodoh... aku memang bodoh... rasanya konyol sekali. Dulu memang Yangmei masih sayang padaku, tidak heran jika aku mencarinya sampai ketemu. Tapi sekarang... dia sudah berubah. Kenapa aku masih juga peduli padanya? Apa aku perlu melakukannya?

Perlu atau tidak, aku tidak peduli.

Karena aku tahu satu hal.

Aku melakukannya... hanya karena aku mau! Hanya karena aku sayang padanya! Aku tidak peduli mau sebenci apapun dia padaku! Tapi kalau dia berada dalam bahaya, aku harus menyelamatkannya! Kurasa, keadaannya sekarang ini sangat berbahaya, jauh lebih berbahaya ketimbang saat dia hilang di He Fei dulu. Entah kenapa... aku hanya merasa kekuatan itu, meski membuat Yangmei semakin kuat, suatu saat akan menjadi senjata makan tuan baginya, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Bulan yang tidak bersinar lagi... mengingatkan aku pada Yangmei yang kehilangan cahayanya...

Sambil menghela nafas, aku kembali dengan langkah pelan menuju kamarku. Tempat ini makin lama makin sunyi. Tidak heran, istana sebesar ini hanya diisi oleh Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu, serta beberapa keluarga jauh lainnya.

Saat aku berjalan, langkahku terhenti

"AHHHHH!"

Siapa itu? Suara Putri Mingzhu!

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Segera aku berlari masuk ke kamar. Sial! Terkunci dari dalam! Baru saja aku akan keluar untuk mencari bantuan, tidak sengaja kakiku terjegal sesuatu, hampir saja aku jatuh!

Kakiku terjegal... mayat manusia!

Di tengah kegelapan ini, samar-samar aku melihat bayangan para dayang, kasim, serta pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar kamar ini! Tapi mereka semua sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, dengan tubuh bersimbah darah di sana sini! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Panik, tanpa berpikir lagi segera kudobrak pintu itu. "Putri! Putri Mingzhu! Buka pintu!" Tidak ada jawaban. Untuk kedua kalinya aku mendobrak pintu, dan baru sekaranglah pintu itu terbuka.

Di depanku, terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang terakhir kali ingin kulihat di dunia ini.

Yangmei... Yangmei yang sudah berubah persis seperti yang kulihat di mimpi burukku! Rambutnya yang hitam legam... Matanya yang merah seperti darah serta tanda-tanda menyeramkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, tangannya berlumuran darah, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti pembunuh sadis yang haus darah, dan memang itulah dia sekarang. Di tangannya yang lain, kulihat dia sedang menggenggam erat rambut panjang seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Putri Mingzhu! Putri Mingzhu sendiri... dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun!

Mataku sekarang tertuju pada Yangmei. Lidahku kaku... bahkan rasanya seluruh tubuhku seperti membatu. "Meimei... kau..."

Tapi, daripada menantang dan menyerangku seperti kemarin, tatapan matanya padaku berubah. Sekarang dia pun takut menatapku, sama seperti sekarang aku menatapnya. Tidak heran dia takut, dia takut dengan cahaya aneh yang kumiliki ini.

Melihat ini, aku maju selangkah, sebelum kakiku berlari menuju ke arahnya. "Meimei! Kau apakan Putri Mingzhu?" Sebelum aku sampai padanya, dia sudah melepaskan Putri Mingzhu dan lari ke sudut ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku berlutut di sebelah Putri Mingzhu yang matanya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Tanganku yang satu menyangga kepalanya, sementara yang lain memeluknya. Darah segar mengalir dari perutnya. Aneh, padahal tidak ada senjata yang tertancap di sana. Ini pasti kekuatan Yangmei!

"Meimei? Kau gila!" Aku berseru keras, tanpa bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menatap Yangmei dengan mata berapi-api oleh amarah. Sungguh, sebenci apapun Yangmei padanya, dia tidak boleh sampai melakukan ini! Waktu itu Kaisar Xian, sekarang Putri Mingzhu! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya! Apa dia benar-benar menjadi setan? Seperti T'an Mo itu?

"Meimei! Jawab aku! Kau benci padaku, kan? Kenapa kau melibatkan semua orang? Kenapa kau ingin membunuh orang sebanyak ini?" Airmata keluar membasahi pipiku tanpa bisa kukendalikan lagi. Tapi yang menangis bukan hanya aku saja...

Tubuh Yangmei bergetar kuat, tanpa aku juga tahu kenapa. Matanya menatapku seperti kalau ia melihat monster, sampai-sampai airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya perlahan turun sebelum meringkuk di sudut ruangan, seolah kalau langkahnya tidak terhenti di sudut ruangan, dia akan berlari lebih jauh lagi. Dia kelihatan menyedihkan, seperti tikus yang terjebak.

Untuk sesaat, kemarahanku seperti menguap begitu saja. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya saat melihatnya seperti itu.

Namun kebingungan itu dengan cepat terjawab, saat aku melihatnya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Suaranya yang bergetar terdengar sangat lirih di telingaku. "C-cela... celaka... a-aku tertangkap..." Dia lebih seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri daripada berbicara padaku. "J-jangan mendekat... Jangan... Jangan hukum aku..."

Menghukumnya...

Apa aku terlihat seperti akan menghukumnya?

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, aku membaringkan Putri Mingzhu di atas ranjangnya, sebelum menghampiri Yangmei. Langkahku kubuat selembut mungkin, sepelan mungkin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak menakutinya. Sepertinya sia-sia saja. Dia tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu, seolah aku ini seseorang yang membawa pedang dan siap membunuhnya. Padahal tanganku kosong, tidak menggenggam apapun.

Akhirnya, saat kulihat jarak kami masih terpisah beberapa langkah, aku berlutut. Berdiri sambil mendekatinya akan membuatku benar-benar terlihat akan membunuhnya. Perlahan, dengan kedua lutut dan telapak tanganku, aku mendekatinya. Bodohnya aku... Bukankah dia tidak bisa dekat denganku. Ahhh... bagaimana caranya menghilangkan cahaya ini?

Semakin aku mendekat, semakin rapat dia pada tembok itu. Seolah-olah kalau bisa, dia akan bersatu dengan tembok. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

"Meimei..."

Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya, jadi kusentuh tangannya dengan jariku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu akan cukup melukainya.

"AHHHH!" Jeritannya membuatku langsung menarik tanganku darinya. "Jangan! Jangan bakar aku!"

Yangmei... benar-benar tidak bisa kudekati sekarang. Cepat-cepat tanganku kutarik darinya. Apa yang dilihatnya dariku sebenarnya? Apa aku terlihat seperti aku akan membakarnya? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ya Tian...! Kenapa sesuatu seperti ini bisa terjadi? Yangmei benar-benar dipisahkan dariku! Kalau aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, aku harus membiarkannya pergi!

"Meimei! Tenanglah! Apa yang kau katakan sebenarnya?" Tanyaku dengan serius, kali ini aku menjauh darinya. "Aku tidak sedang membakarmu!"

Dia masih tidak membuka matanya untuk melihatku. "Cahaya api... Panas! Terang sekali!"

Kembali aku mundur beberapa langkah. Ini... ini lebih parah daripada saat dia menyuruhku masuk ke _Paoluo_. Saat itu dia masih berani menantangku untuk masuk ke dalam api hitamnya, aku masih bisa menemukannya. Tetapi sekarang, bahkan sebelum aku mendekatinya saja dia sudah ketakutan begini, bahkan mengatakan aku akan menghukum dan membakarnya. Dari mulutnya... kenapa bisa keluar kata-kata seperti itu?

Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkannya dan pergi begitu saja, membiarkannya dalam bahaya. Tapi kalau aku mendekatinya, justru aku akan menyiksanya... Bagaimana ini?

Setelah sekian lama berjuang agar aku bisa melihatnya, bertatap muka dengannya, ternyata saat kami bertemu malah jadi seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa melihatku karena terangnya cahaya yang kumiliki. Dan aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya, karena kalau aku mendekat, dia akan makin kesakitan.

Kenapa... kenapa bisa begini?

Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Yangmei adalah bagian dari diriku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa dipisahkan dengannya? Masih lebih baik kalau dia hanya membenciku, mungkin suatu saat aku bisa mendekatinya, dan bisa membuatnya kembali padanya. Tapi kalau aku sendiri tidak bisa menghampirinya seperti sekarang, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Mataku yang sudah sedari tadi sembab sepertinya sudah kehabisan airmata untuk dikeluarkan. Sial... jadi setelah perjuanganku selama ini, pada akhirnya inikah yang terjadi? Sia-sia... dari awal sia-sia saja aku berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengannya, kemudian kembali ke Wu, dan kembali menjalani hidup seperti dulu lagi! Itu cuma masa lalu! Masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah terulang lagi! Jangankan untuk kembali ke Wu, agar ia dapat melihatku saja tidak bisa...

Sementara masih terduduk di lantai, tanganku terkulai lemah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa takdir bisa begini kejam?

"Meimei..." Panggilku, sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan mata emasku padanya meski aku begitu ingin melihatnya. "Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Meimei..." Aku memanggilnya lagi, kali ini sambil perlahan menatapnya. Dia masih juga belum berani membuka matanya. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Saat itulah aku mendengar jawabannya. Jawaban itu, tentu bukan jawaban yang ingin kudengar meski aku tahu hal itu akan dikatakannya. "Biarkan aku pergi..." Katanya dengan suara tertahan. "Aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi... aku tidak ingin melihatmu..."

Jawabannya itu sudah mengakhiri segalanya.

Dia tidak tahu, bahwa sebaris kalimat itu lebih ampuh daripada api hitam yang digunakannya saat aku melewati _Paoluo_. Sungguh, jika ada sesuatu yang sangat kejam yang dilakukan Yangmei padaku, itu bukan saat ketika dia berteriak dia membenciku, bukan juga saat dia akan membunuhku, atau saat dia memaksaku melalui _Paoluo_. Hal terkejam yang dilakukannya adalah sekarang, ketika dia berkata seperti itu, seolah dia mengatakan dia ingin pergi jauh, karena aku telah menyiksanya. Padahal, aku tidak melakukan apapun.

Tapi... itu adalah keinginannya.

Di satu sisi, aku ingin sekali menyelamatkannya dari kekuatan kegelapan itu. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku ingin memenuhi keinginannya untuk membiarkannya pergi.

Seperti kedua pilihan itu membelah dua diriku, keterpisahannya denganku sudah cukup membelah sesuatu yang penting dariku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Aku berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Putri Mingzhu berbaring. Sekarang, bahkan untuk melihatnya saja aku takut. Aku takut aku akan melukainya. "Pergilah." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aneh... saat aku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya, saat aku akhirnya bisa mengatakan dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya, hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutku. Bukan kemauanku. Aku tidak berani berbicara padanya, sekali lagi takut aku akan melukainya.

Di hadapanku adalah Putri Mingzhu. Bukan... bukan dia yang ingin kulihat. Yang ingin kulihat sekarang adalah gadis yang baru saja mengatakan tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Tapi aku tidak melihat apapun. Hanya mendengar, mendengar langkah kakinya yang perlahan melewati sudut-sudut kamar, seolah sebisa mungkin menjauh dariku.

Kuharap dia tahu apa yang sekarang sedang kulakukan. Meski di depannya aku berusaha untuk tenang, menahan emosi agar dia tidak makin ketakutan, sekarang aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku lagi. Wajahku kubenamkan pada ranjang ini, sambil membiarkan airmata dengan derasnya turun membasahi kain. Bibirku kugigit kuat-kuat untuk memendam semua suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Yangmei... tidak tahukah dia bahwa kata-katanya itu sudah sangat menghancurkanku?

Suara langkah kaki yang tadi masih terdengar perlahan makin terdengar jauh... Jauh sekali... sampai tidak ada sedikitpun yang kudengar selain desiran angin saja.

Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, aku tidak melihat siapapun.

Yangmei... dia sudah pergi...

Sebuah sentuhan di punggung tanganku membuat lamunanku buyar saat itu juga. Putri Mingzhu! Ternyata dia masih bernafas!

"Putri...!"

Sebelum berkata apapun, dia sudah mendiamkanku dengan meletakkan satu telunjuk di bibirku. "Cao Li..." Aku mendengar itu, dia tidak memanggilku dengan 'Lu Xun' lagi. "Bodoh... kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata begitu? Bukankah ini adalah Putri Mingzhu yang tadi memaksaku untuk meninggalkan Yangmei? "Putri..."

Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin ini hukuman untukku... Karena aku berusaha memisahkanmu dengan Yangmei..." Dalam kondisi seperti itu, dia masih saja bisa tertawa. Bibirku bergetar, siap untuk berteriak tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Ingin rasanya kusuruh dia berhenti untuk bicara, karena luka itu pasti sakit. Tapi... apakah itu bisa menyelamatkannya? "Bodohnya aku... Padahal Feng dan Huang tidak bisa dipisahkan..."

"Putri..." Aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. "Jangan bicara lagi... Kalau tidak, kau akan..."

"... Mati?" Kemudian ia tertawa pahit. "Tidak apa-apa... Aku bisa menyusul ayah..." Tangannya yang lunglai berusaha menggenggam tanganku juga, tetapi terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. "Bukan hanya ayah... kakak-kakakku, adik-adikku, ibuku, semuanya..." Matanya yang berair berpindah memandangku. "Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi... Dulu kukira aku memilikimu, tapi ternyata..."

Sampai disitu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Ternyata Cao Li itu cuma mimpi indahku, ya?" Pertanyaannya itu membuatku ditusuk rasa bersalah. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani sedikit pun menatapnya. "Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu sebagai Lu Xun... Bukan sebagai Cao Li..."

"Putri... aku..."

Putri Mingzhu tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingin berkata kau tetap akan mencintai Yangmei, bukan?" Perkataan itu tidak terlintas sedikitpun di pikiranku. Tetapi ucapannya itu benar. Tidak peduli sebagai siapa aku bertemu dengannya, tempat Yangmei di hatiku tetap tidak bisa digoyahkan oleh siapapun. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku bertemu denganmu duluan, bukan Yangmei?"

Aku hanya bisa diam sementara dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Li, jawab..." Pintanya lemah.

Jadi, aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur. Tidak mungkin kan aku akan berbohong pada orang yang akan meninggal? Meksipun kebohongan itu indah? "Putri... itu tetap tidak mungkin..." Kataku takut-takut. "Mungkin bahkan sebelum aku lahir... aku sudah ditetapkan untuk bersama dengan Meimei..." Jawabku lirih, tersendat-sendat seolah ada sumbat yang di tenggorokanku.

"Sudah kuduga..." Katanya sambil mendesah. Kini aku tidak melihatnya marah seperti tadi, hanya terlihat wajah yang lelah saja. "Ternyata... aku ini sama sekali tidak ada harganya untukmu, ya? Kau pasti benci sekali padaku..."

Detik itu ia mengakhiri kalimatnya, aku langsung memeluknya, seperti bagaimana ia memelukku saat ia melihat tanda ini di punggungku dan menghiburku. Memang aku tidak pernah menerimanya sebagai istri, sebagai kekasih. Tapi... sungguh, dia adalah orang yang aku sayangi, meski aku sendiri tidak pernah mengatakannya. Jika Cao Pi yang sedemikian membenciku saja aku masih peduli untuk membelanya di depan Ling Guang, bukankah itu tanda bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak membenci Cao Pi? Dan sekarang, apalagi dengan Putri Mingzhu yang menyayangiku, meski sayangnya dengan perasaan yang salah.

"Itu... itu tidak benar, Putri!" Jawabku dengan tegas, sambil membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. "Aku sayang padamu, tetapi bukan seperti yang kau harapkan! Sebab perasaan itu... Hanya untuk Yangmei saja..." Tuturku perlahan dengan suara yang tidak jelas, aku tahu itu. Entah Putri Mingzhu bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. "Putri... aku percaya, kau adalah orang yang baik... seandainya kita tidak bertemu seperti ini, kita akan menjadi teman... menjadi sahabat, kan?"

Kini, giliranku yang bicara, Putri Mingzhu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Saat kau menghiburku waktu itu... aku merasa hangat..." Kataku dengan suara lemah. "Untuk kedua kalinya... sedikit banyak, seolah aku merasa... aku merasa ibuku hidup kembali..." Tubuhnya semakin lemah, tetapi aku semakin erat memeluknya. "Kau adalah sahabat yang baik... Tapi untuk menjadi seorang kekasih..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa detik, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "... Kurasa kau bisa menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik."

"Kau jangan bilang begitu..." Katanya sambil mendesah, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Semakin lama aku merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin merosot dari pelukanku. "... aku hanya bingung... ternyata... meski aku putri... aku bukan orang yang kau pilih, kan?" Aku menatapnya dengan bingung karena pernyataan itu, tetapi tetap membiarkannya melanjutkan sementara airmataku yang berjatuhan makin tidak terkontrol saja. "Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu... aku... diberi kesempatan melihat... Phoenix... di akhir hidupku..."

Aku menelan ludah. Kejadian ini terulang lagi... Waktu itu adalah prajurit yang dibunuh oleh Sima Yi... dan sekarang, Putri Mingzhu... Tapi kenapa mereka berkata begitu? Melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya, apa bisa merubah sesuatu? Seandainya... Seandainya saja aku punya kekuatan seperti Yangmei dulu... Seandainya aku bisa menyembuhkan... Sial, apa gunanya cahaya ini, kalau hanya bisa mengusir kegelapan, tetapi tidak bisa menyembuhkan?

"Semasa hidup... aku hanya melihat keluargaku dibantai Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei..." Ahhh... Putri Mingzhu tidak tahu, dulu pun aku pernah mengalaminya. Aku mengerti betul perasaannya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya aku memaafkannya bukan? Hingga saat ini aku memanggilnya 'ayah'. Apakah Putri Mingzhu juga dapat melakukannya? Setelah hening beberapa saat, dia melanjutkan lagi. "Kalau aku mati... aku ingin sekali... mati dengan damai..."

Tanganku perlahan melepaskannya, dan membaringkannya lagi di atas ranjang. "Kalau kau memang ingin kedamaian itu, Putri..." Kataku sambil membelai rambutnya yang panjang. "Di saat terakhir hidupmu, belajarlah untuk memaafkan, siapapun yang pernah bersalah padamu... Pengampunan adalah budi terbaik yang bisa dilakukan seseorang..."

Dia mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu... aku belajar memaafkan... darimu..." Ujarnya dengan suara yang makin lama makin tidak terdengar. "Senangnya... aku... bisa mati dalam damai..."

Itulah kata-katanya sebelum ia menutup mata.

"Lu Xun, carilah Yangmei..."

Kata-kata itu menjadi penutup dari hidupnya yang singkat.

Dan kata-kata itu... adalah harapannya yang ingin kulakukan. Apakah pada akhirnya, dia memaafkan Yangmei? Dan juga aku? Kurasa iya... Putri Mingzhu... dia adalah orang yang baik. Karena itu dia tidak perlu menjalani kesulitan dan kesedihan dalam hidupnya ini lama-lama. Saatnya dia berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya. Tapi aku... aku masih tetap ditinggalkan di sini...

_Putri... kedamaian selamanya akan selalu bersamamu..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

A-apa itu... tadi?

Di kepalaku, bayangan itu terputar-putar terus, tidak ada hentinya sama sekali. Aku takut... aku benar-benar sangat takut!

Baru pertama kali ini kulihat Lu Xun seperti itu. Mengerikan! Inilah pertama kalinya mata emasnya yang lembut itu menatapku dengan tajam, dan seolah aku dapat melihat api yang berkobar-kobar di balik bola mata yang seperti kolam emas itu. Cahaya api yang keluar dari tubuhnya... kenapa dia bisa begitu kuat? Jauh lebih kuat daripada saat aku menyerangnya sebelum di _Paoluo_ kemarin! Hanya dengan auranya itu saja, aku melihat api menjilat-jilat ke atas sampai ke atap, siap untuk membakarku!

Cahaya itu... mengerikan... aku benar-benar akan dibutakan olehnya kalau aku tidak menutupi mukaku saat itu!

Lu Xun... dia benar-benar akan menghukumku, bukan?

Saat jarinya tadi menyentuh tanganku, rasa panas dari api yang murni bukan hanya membakar tanganku juga, tetapi seluruh tubuhku! Kenapa... kenapa bisa begini? Ahhh... untung... untung saja aku selamat sekarang! Rasanya aku benar-benar lupa bagaimana aku bisa selamat sangking takutnya aku melihatnya saat itu. Dari semua pengalaman yang pernah kualami, inilah yang paling menakutkan! Saat itu aku melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku, seolah dia sedang bersiap akan membakarku sampai aku mati sebagai hukuman!

Tapi... pada akhirnya dia mendekatiku dengan berlutut. Bahkan saat tangannya menyentuhku... kurasa itu bukan dimaksudkannya untuk menyakitiku, bukan?

Apapun itu, tetap saja terasa seperti ia sedang membakarku! Betapa takutnya aku melihatnya... Tidak... lebih baik aku sama sekali tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Lu Xun, seberapapun aku ingin menghabisinya. T'an Mo benar, aku harus lari darinya! Kalau tidak, aku akan tertangkap olehnya dan selamanya aku akan mengalami kesakitan yang mengerikan seperti tadi!

Dimanapun aku sekarang, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku sudah tidak berada dalam kota tempat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Aku sekali lagi tiba di sebuah hutan yang gelap, tidak ada orang dan cahaya sedikit pun. Punggungku kusandarkan pada sebuah batang pohon sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Haaahhh... aku kehabisan nafas sangking takutnya. Tidak hanya itu, jantungku sekarang masih berdengup tak karuan.

Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa jadi seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu! Kalau aku tahu, mungkin selama-lamanya aku akan makin takut padanya...

Sadarlah aku sekarang, aku dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi. Aku takut padanya... Bagaimana bisa aku melihat cahaya seterang yang dimilikinya, sementara aku sendiri menikmati kekuatan kegelapan yang kumiliki ini?

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun dia mencariku, aku harus lari. Aku tidak boleh tertangkap olehnya...

* * *

BTW, sudah dulu, yaaa... disuruh tidur, nih... Byeee...

Updatenya hari Kamis... seperti biasa...


	20. Life Penalty

Maaf saya update malem2... Yahhh... pokoknya ceritanya panjang, deh... kagak perlu diceritakan sekarang...

Reply review dulu, yaaa~

**Yulius**: Oh... wokey... silahkan bikin strategi lagi... salam buat paman Zhuge Liang jugaaa... Eh, tapi tetep jangan lupa review, lohhh...

**Fansy Fan**: I'm so sorry... but this story is supposed to be like that... oh, well... just wait and see... ^^

**Putri**: Yupss... ^^ tenang aja... emang pasti sedih-sedih juga awalnya... tapi endingnya bakal *SPOILER* happy, kok... ^^

**IXA Cross**: SAMAAA! Saya juga despise Yangmei! Tapi apa boleh buat... XDDD emang ceritanya kayak getu... ^^v Dan tentang angka2 itu... owww... getu... baru sekarang saya nyambung... XDDDD

**NOTE PENTING!** Mulai chap ini, sebagian besar POVnya akan diceritakan dari sudut pandangnya Lu Xun. Kenapa? Nahhh... gini... mulai dari chap ini, semua kejadiannya tuh seolah-olah kayak kita lagi maen game RPG.. XDDDD Biasanya kan kalo kita maen game RPG, sudut pandangnya kan dari si heronya... Jadi, berhubung cerita ini adventurenya mulai keluar (yang menyebabkan FF ini jadi rada ke-RPG2an getu...), dan Lu Xun adalah hero-nya, makanya POVnya sekarang banyak dari Lu Xun... POVnya Yangmei bakal jarang2 keluar. Jadi bagi yang nggak suka OC, berbahagialah... XDDDDD Oh, dan satu lagi... di tengah2 chap ini, bakal muncul musuh-musuh minion ala di RPG-RPG (beneran! Swear!). Wkwkwkwk... dan sekedar bocoran, bakal ada final battlenya juga... ^^v Tuh, ada minion, ada boss... bener-bener kayak RPG, kan? XDDDDD

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Hari ini jauh berbeda dengan hari biasanya.

Tentu saja, semua orang di istana sudah tahu bahwa baik Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu telah tewas dibunuh. Beratus-ratus prajurit telah dikerahkan untuk mencari pembunuh itu, yang ironisnya aku sudah tahu siapa. Upacara pemakaman pun sudah dipersiapkan mulai dari sekarang, tetapi tidak tahu kapan akan dilaksanakan. Seluruh penghuni istana jadi kelabakan tidak karuan, terutama sesudah rakyat kota Chang An mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Namun, ada satu hal lagi yang jauh lebih merisaukan daripada semua itu.

Kalau tidak ada Kaisar, siapa yang dapat memerintah?

Mentri-mentri istana, yang sebagian besar melawan kerajaan Wei secara diam-diam, memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat mengalihkan kekuasaan sebelum Dinasti Han ini jatuh ke tangan Wei. Ya, toh pada akhirnya semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Cao Pi. Kaisar Xian mati terbunuh, meski bukan oleh tanganku, dan Cao Pi bisa mendapatkan tahta Dinasti Han, bukan? Dan benar, dia memang melepaskan Yangmei sekarang. Tidak ada hal yang perlu kutakutkan lagi darinya.

Masalahnya, mereka memanggilku berkaitan dengan keputusan Kaisar Xian mengangkatku sebagai Putra Mahkota, meski aku tidak punya darah keluarga kerajaan sama sekali. Tidak hanya itu, orang-orang ini masih belum tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya, mereka masih mengira aku adik Cao Pi.

Di sebuah aula yang lebar, aku berhenti melangkah sementara dua orang pengawal membukakan pintu. Beberapa baris kasim berseru sebelum masuk. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Li tiba!" Ini membuatku merasa canggung, belum pernah aku diperlakukan dengan sangat hormat seperti Kaisar begini. Aku ini kan sebenarnya cuma ahli strategi dari kerjaan yang jauh di Timur?

Perlahan aku masuk. Kulihat berpuluh-puluh mentri, dan bahkan juga jendral, duduk melingkar di tempat itu. Tahta yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan itu sekarang kosong, tentu saja. Seperti biasa, aku duduk di sebelah kanan tahta itu. Aku benar-benar tegang. Ruangan ini, hening sekali. Rasanya aku teringat dengan malam di Aula _Taihe_...

Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupku yang baru delapan belas tahun ini aku berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Dan terutama, dalam situasi yang sangat langka dialami oleh manusia manapun. Semakin lama aku semakin tegang dengan keheningan ini, keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi wajahku, meski aku bisa menunjukkan wajah tenang di depan mereka.

Seorang jendral berdiri dari tempatnya, sebelum maju ke tengah ruangan dan bersoja padaku. "Yang Mulia, hamba bernama Huangfu Song, hendak menyampaikan sebuah mandat terakhir dari Kaisar Xian." Huangfu Song... kalau tidak salah dia adalah seorang jendral ternama di Dinasti Han ini, yang mengalahkan pemberontakan Sorban Kuning dan Dong Zhuo. Dia adalah seorang bawahan yang sangat setia kepercayaan Kaisar Xian.

Dari caranya berkata-kata, seolah ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Kaisar. Apa aku sudah dianggapnya seorang Kaisar? Dua orang kasim tua membawakan sebuah kotak emas sementara jendral bernama Huangfu Song itu mulai membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah surat, surat yang ditulis dengan tangan Kaisar Xian sendiri, dan diberi cap darah. "Atas perintah almarhum Kaisar Xian, anda, Pangeran Cao Li, dipilihnya sebagai pengganti yang cocok untuk menjadi Putra Langit memerintah tanah China ini."

'Putra Langit...' Kata-kata itu adalah ungkapan yang sama artinya dengan 'Kaisar'. Ternyata rencana Kaisar Xian yang waktu itu bukan hanya sekedar rencana asal. Bahkan Kaisar Xian sudah menulis surat wasiatnya.

"Sungguh suatu ketidakberuntungan Kaisar Xian telah pergi dalam waktu yang sangat mendadak ini." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih. Bersamaan dengan itu, dengan serentak seluruh hadirin di tempat itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Yang Mulia, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak bagi anda. Tetapi atas kehendak almarhum Kaisar Xian, anda harus mengemban tugas untuk menggantikannya."

Kalimat itu diucapkan Jendral Huangfu dengan sangat tegas, tanpa tahu bagaimana shocknya aku saat mendengarnya. Kalau seandainya aku benar-benar seorang 'Cao Li', seorang Pangeran Kelima Wei, mungkin aku tidak akan sekaget ini. Tapi permasalahannya, siapa aku sebenarnya? Aku bukan siapa-siapa! Aku cuma ahli strategi dari Wu, yang oleh intrik-intrik Cao Pi serta Sima Yi sekarang berakhir di tempat ini, terjebak dalam tugas berat yang harus kuemban sebagai seorang... Kaisar. Seorang Kaisar...

Tanganku mulai basah, bergetar dengan hebatnya di dalam pangkuanku. Rasanya... benar-benar sulit bagiku untuk bernafas.

"Jika benar itu kehendak almarhum Kaisar Xian, maka aku bersedia melakukan apapun kehendaknya." Jawabku sambil berusaha menenangkan suaraku. Syukurlah... aku berhasil. Keteganganku ini dengan entah bagaimana bisa kusembunyikan di balik wajahku. "Namun apakah Kaisar Xian tidak memilih orang yang salah? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki darah keluarga kerajaan Han, bahkan aku adalah..." Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Apa sebaiknya aku jujur mengakui 'aku bukanlah siapa-siapa melainkan seorang dari Wu yang dipaksa Cao Pi melakukan ini semua' atau tetap berkata bohong 'aku adalah Pangeran Wei dari keluarga Cao, yang aku sendiri sadar adalah musuh'? Yang manapun itu, aku harus cepat memutuskannya.

Tetapi sampai beberapa detik lamanya, aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Mataku hanya menatap lantai dalam-dalam, seolah-olah di situ ada tulisan-tulisan kecil yang berisi jawaban yang harus kuucapkan. Sayangnya, di sana tidak terdapat apapun. Dan para mentri serta jendral itu, mereka tidak akan berani menyela perkataan seorang Putra Mahkota... yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kaisar.

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruangan itu. Beberapa orang mulai saling berbisik satu sama lain, sebisa mungkin suara mereka tidak terdengar. Sungguh, apa mereka tidak melihat? Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang Kaisar kalau untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran saja aku tidak bisa? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi Kaisar yang bersih dan jujur?

"Pangeran Cao Li," Seorang jendral lain berdiri dari balik mejanya. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, dan aku mengingatnya sebagai jendral Kaisar Xian yang lain bernama Zhu Jun. "Kami tidak peduli siapa kau sebenarnya. Tapi, ada satu pertimbangan kuat yang memaksamu untuk menjadi Kaisar." Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan sekeras itu, tetapi lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar kelanjutan kata-katanya. "Kau adalah Phoenix. Kau adalah Feng!"

"A-aku..." Sekarang, semua mata memandangku dengan tajam. Daripada diundang kemari untuk membicarakan tentang pengangkatan Kaisar baru ini, aku lebih merasa mereka sedang mengintrograsiku. Entah aku yang terlalu paranoid, atau apakah aku sedang berada di sini karena mereka sedang mengadiliku? "B-bukan... Aku bukan seperti yang Tuan-tuan semua kira!"

Ahhh... kenapa kata-kata seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulutku? Aku terlihat seperti sedang menyangkali kebenaran yang sudah pasti! Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengucapkan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak layak menjadi Kaisar, sebab tidak ada sedikitpun darah kerajaan, atau bahkan bangsawan, yang memungkinkanku untuk memegang jabatan yang sangat tinggi ini. Bukannya aku sedang menyangkali bahwa aku adalah Phoenix. Kalau tentang itu, setelah melihat kejadian di Tiantan dan di _Paoluo_, siapa yang tidak akan percaya?

Sementara orang-orang yang lain semakin heboh, Jendral Huangfu Song berkata lagi. "Yang Mulia, saya tidak tahu kenapa anda berkata seperti itu. Tetapi semua kami di sini adalah saksi yang tahu benar siapa anda sebenarnya." Ungkapnya dengan tegas.

"Dan untuk itulah, kami sudah membulatkan suara. Tidak peduli siapapun anda, anda-lah yang pantas untuk memegang pemerintahan Dinasti Han mulai dari sekarang." Imbuh Jendral Zhu Jun.

Setelah perkataan kedua jendral itu, para jendral serta mentri lainnya ikut bersuara, bersahut-sahutan sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Sampai keadaan mulai menenang, barulah aku berani menjawab mereka. "Apa Tuan-tuan semua lupa bahwa aku pun anak Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei?" Satu pertanyaan itu membungkam mereka. "Kakakku, Pangeran Cao Pi, sangat ingin menguasai Dinasti Han ini. Apa Tuan-tuan tidak takut, jika seandainya aku menjadi Kaisar, aku akan mengkhianati kepercayaan Tuan-tuan dan menyerahkan kekuasaan pada kakakku?"

Tentu saja itu tidak akan kulakukan. Pertanyaan itu hanya sekedar untuk membuat para mentri dan jendral itu memikirkan kembali keputusan mereka. Untuk apa aku terus-menerus patuh pada Cao Pi sementara Yangmei sekarang sudah tidak ada di tangannya lagi? Bahkan seandainya aku memang akan menjadi Kaisar pun, selamanya kekuasaan ini tidak akan kuserahkan padanya. Jika pada prajurit yang setia padanya saja, ia sampai tega menyiksa bahkan membunuh salah satu dari mereka, bagaimana nantinya ia akan memerintah rakyatnya?

Kupikir pertanyaan itu akan selamanya membungkan mereka. Namun ternyata, jendral Zhu Jun dengan tegas menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Yang Mulia, anda adalah Phoenix itu, bukan? Yang akan membawa kedamaian di seluruh China?" Aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bahkan seandainya anda bukan pun, kami tetap yakin anda tidak melakukan hal seperti itu! Anda adalah pangeran berbudi luhur, setia serta hormat, jauh berbeda daripada Pangeran Cao Pi, kakak anda. Tidak mungkin anda akan membiarkan Dinasti ini dipimpin oleh seorang bertangan besi seperti kakak anda."

"Dan memikirkan tentang itu..." Jendral Huangfu Song ikut menambahkan, tetapi kali ini bukan dengan suara tegas. Aku melihat tatapan matanya yang jatuh ke lantai sambil meletakkan satu tangan dibawa dagunya, seperti berpikir keras tentang sesuatu. "Ampuni hamba yang bicara sembarangan ini, tetapi ada keraguan di hati hamba bahwa anda, Pangeran Cao Li, adalah anak Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei!"

Apa? Nyaris saja seruan itu keluar dari mulutku! Tentu saja ini membuatku terkejut bukan main! Tidak hanya itu, seluruh hadirin langsung geger. Sebelum keadaan menjadi makin kacau, aku langsung berdiri dengan cepat, kemudian berseru dengan suara lantang. "Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu, Jendral Huangfu?" Bagaimana caraku menutupi ketegangan sungguh tidak bisa kupikirkan lagi.

Jendral Huangfu Song langsung ber-kowtow sambil meminta ampun sekali lagi, sementara aku tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Baru sesudah itu dia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Yang paling terlihat jelas, Yang Mulia, adalah sifat anda yang sungguh bertolak belakang dari ayah dan kakak anda." Jelasnya mula-mula. "Tidak hanya itu. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu seorang pembunuh dikirim untuk membunuh anda atas perintah Pangeran Cao Pi? Mana mungkin ada seorang kakak yang tega membunuh adiknya sendiri?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Tanyaku balik. "Bukankah Pangeran Keempat Wei, Cao Zhi, juga nyaris dibunuh oleh Pangeran Cao Pi? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus ragu untuk membunuhku jika karena aku tujuannya tidak tercapai?" Aku tahu akan hal ini karena ayah pernah menceritakannya padaku saat aku masih di Istana Wei.

"Namun pada akhirnya Pangeran Cao Pi urung membunuh Pangeran Cao Zhi! Dan alasan Pangeran Cao Pi ingin melakukannya adalah, selain daripada Pangeran Cao Zhi menjadi ancaman bagi kedudukannya, kudengar Pangeran Cao Zhi berulang kali melalaikan tugasnya dan bersenang-senang bersama para penasihatnya." Ungkap Jendral Huangfu Song. "Pada akhirnya, Pangeran Cao Pi hanya mengusirnya dari Istana Wei dan menyuruhnya pergi ke daerah lain. Tetapi kenapa justru anda, adik yang diakuinya sendiri sebagai pangeran yang paling berbakti dan taat pada ajaran Kong Fuzi, malah benar-benar akan dibunuhnya? Tidakkah ini aneh?"

Sebagian besar orang yang mendengar langsung terhenyak, seperti seolah kesadaran akhirnya menumbuk pikiran mereka. Begitu pula aku. Aku hanya terdiam sementara Jendral Huangfu melanjutkan lagi. "Dan jika masih kurang buktinya, anda telah menunjukkan bukti paling jelas! Bagaimana mungkin kedua pangeran yang bersaudara, yang satunya egois dan haus kekuasaan, sementara yang satunya tidak memikirkan diri sendiri, bahkan sampai bersedia kalau harus dibunuh demi ambisi kakaknya? "

Memang benar aku tadi sempat mengatakan itu, tetapi bukan berarti aku bersedia kalau harus mati demi ambisi Cao Pi! Tapi kalau demi Yangmei...

Ah! Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan Yangmei di saat genting seperti ini!

Tunggu! Yangmei... Iya! Benar juga! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak berpikir sampai di sana? Kalau aku seorang Kaisar... mungkinkah aku bisa mendapatkan Yangmei kembali dengan kekuasaanku? Ya, mungkin saja bukan? Meski aku tahu... menjadi Kaisar berarti bersedia mengemban tanggung jawab besar, bukan hanya untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei saja. Tapi bukankah aku selalu berkata, aku akan melakukan apapun demi Yangmei, bahkan jika harus menerima tugas seberat ini?

"Pangeran Cao Li." Panggilan dari Jendral Zhu Jun membuyarkanku dari seluruh lamunanku. Aku langsung menatapnya. "Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia, tetapi apakah perkataan Jendral Huangfu itu benar?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kujawab? "Siapapun aku, aku tidak akan layak menjadi Kaisar." Tuturku dengan suara pelan. "Jika aku adalah anak Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei, sedikit banyak aku pasti akan memiliki darah seperti kakakku. Bahkan mungkin saja aku menyerahkan kekuasaan ini padanya." Kataku. "Tetapi seandainya aku bukan seorang Pangeran Kelima Wei, apakah Tuan-tuan bersedia mengangkat seseorang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya untuk menjadi Kaisar? Mungkin saja aku adalah golongan orang rendah seperti _Gaibang_, bukan?"

"Tapi satu hal yang kami yakini, Pangeran Cao Li, atau siapapun anda," Jendral Huangfu Song menjawab, dengan suara lantang dan keras. "kami tahu anda adalah Phoenix! Tidak peduli anda adalah Pangeran Kelima Wei, atau rakyat jelata, atau orang asing dari Shu atau Wu, atau bahkan _Gaibang_ sekalipun, anda adalah Feng sendiri!"

Sungguh, aku kagum pada keyakinan mereka, dan bagaimana mereka bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku ini sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa. Tadi aku sempat berpikir, mungkin jika mereka tahu aku ini sama sekali tidak memiliki darah keluarga terhormat, aku akan dihukum mati karena diduga sebagai penyusup. Sangking terkejutnya, aku sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dan ini pasti akhirnya makin meyakinkan mereka siapa aku sebenarnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kuakui siapa aku sebenarnya." Ujarku pada mereka. Ahhh... toh pada akhirnya memang aku harus mengakui ini di depan siapapun, bukan hanya Putri Mingzhu saja. Lagipula, sekarang tidak masalah jika identitasku terbongkar. "Aku bukan seorang Pangeran Wei, bahkan orang Wei pun bukan. Aku adalah orang dari kerajaan Timur, seorang ahli strategi dari Wu." Jawabku mantap. "Karena suatu sebab, aku 'tertangkap' oleh Pangeran Cao Pi, yang pada akhirnya menyebabkanku harus menuruti apapun keinginannya, termasuk untuk masuk kedalam Istana Han ini sebagai menantu Kaisar." Semakin banyak kebenaran yang kukatan, semakin kulihat wajah-wajah yang kaget bahkan sampai memucat. "Pangeran Cao Pi menyuruhku masuk dalam istana ini dan membunuh Kaisar Xian demi memenuhi ambisinya. Sekarang Tuan-tuan tahu siapa aku, bukan? Dan betapa busuknya aku sebagai manusia?"

Tak ayal lagi, kekacauan pun terjadi. Beberapa mentri dan jendral menggebrak meja, menuduhku sebagai pembunuh Kaisar Xian, bahkan berteriak agar para prajurit membunuhku di tempat saat itu juga. Jendral Huangfu Song dan Jendral Zhu Jun yang sedari tadi menjadi juru bicara sampai tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku melanjutkan meski tahu bahwa sebagian dari mereka sudah kehilangan kepercayaan padaku. "Bagaimana Tuan-tuan bisa percaya bahwa gadis pembunuh utusan dari Pangeran Cao Pi itu akan membunuhku? Siapa tahu itu hanya akal-akalanku untuk membunuh Kaisar Xian dan memenuhi keinginan Pangeran Cao Pi demi menyelamatkan hidupku sendiri?" Tentu saja gadis pembunuh yang kumaksudkan adalah Yangmei.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang kupikirkan. Kalau aku berkata seperti ini, bukankah aku akan membawa diriku sendiri dalam bahaya? Kalau bisa dibayangkan, mungkin jika mereka membawa senjata, mereka sudah menyerangku sekarang.

Tetapi lain halnya dari Jendral Huangfu Song dan Jendral Zhu Jun. Jendral Huangfu berbalik menghadap seluruh mentri dan Jendral itu, kemudian berseru dengan suara keras. "Tuan-tuan semua, saya harap anda tidak langsung mengiyakan pernyataan Pangeran Cao Li! Mohon anda memikirkan kembali perkataannya dengan akal sehat dan kepala dingin!"

Baru sesudah itu Jendral Zhu Jun berkata padaku. "Aku tahu akan hal itu! Mungkin memang Pangeran Cao Pi memaksa anda melakukan itu, tetapi jika orang seperti anda membunuh Kaisar Xian, itu sangat tidak mungkin! Aku ingat hari itu, ketika aku sedang berjaga di atas gerbang ustana, di taman istana saat Kaisar Xian sedang berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang kasim, bukankah anda saat itu bersembunyi dengan sebilah pedang siap untuk membunuh Kaisar?" Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku ketahuan! Ternyata saat itu taman istana tidak benar-benar kosong! "Saat aku akan menghentikan anda, aku melihat dari atas anda tidak melakukannya, bukan? Anda tidak lari dari tempat itu, melainkan hanya menjatuhkan diri bahkan sampai menangis!"

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apapun, Jendral Zhu Jun mulai melanjutkan. "Seseorang yang menyesali kejahatannya, bahkan sebelum kejahatan itu dilakukannya, tidak mungkin memiliki hati untuk melakukannya!" Ujarnya. "Saat itu anda tidak lari, itu berarti anda bukannya takut akan ketahuan. Anda justru masih berada di tempat, seolah anda _sudah_ membunuh Kaisar Xian dan menyesali kesalahan anda, padahal anda sama sekali belum melakukan apapun! Seolah anda sudah siap untuk ditangkap dan dihukum atas kesalahan yang tidak anda lakukan! Itulah yang akhirnya membuatku yakin anda punya hati yang tulus dan bersih, tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" Jelasnya panjang lebar, membuka pikiran semua orang yang mendengarnya. "Dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa anda terpaksa melakukannya atas ancaman Pangeran Cao Pi! Sungguh kejam Pangeran Cao Pi memaksa anda melakukan dosa besar seperti itu!"

"Bukan hanya itu," Belum habis keterkejutanku, Jendral Huangfu sudah menyambung lagi omongan Jendral Zhu Jun. "Aku yakin benar gadis pembunuh itu tidak datang untuk membunuh Kaisar Xian, melainkan untuk membunuh anda! Bukankah dia menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menyerang Putri Mingzhu, dan baru sesudah itu Kaisar Xian yang secara tiba-tiba melindungi putrinya? Gadis pembunuh itu sama sekali tidak bertujuan membunuh Kaisar Xian!" Ia berkata-kata bukan hanya untukku, tetapi juga untuk meyakinkan semua orang di ruangan itu. "Dan apa anda lupa bahwa anda sendiri dipaksa untuk masuk ke _Paoluo_? Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat anda melakukannya. Tetapi pada intinya, mana mungkin anda bekerja sama dengan pembunuh itu, jika ia sendiri menginginkan kematian anda?"

Sebuah pertanyaan penutup dari Jendral Huangfu itu seolah telah membulatkan suara dari semua orang di tempat itu. Aku benar-benar sudah mati kata. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada satu pembelaan pun yang dapat kukatakan untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa bukan aku orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan Kaisar Xian. Perlahan, aku kembali duduk di tempatku.

"Pangeran Cao Li, sejak awal anda adalah Phoenix. Anda sudah ditakdirkan untuk memerintah kembali Dinasti Han ini untuk kembali pada kedamaian yang semula." Jendral Zhu Jun berkata. "Lagipula, siapakah yang lebih pantas untuk memerintah Dinasti yang besar ini selain anda?"

Takdir... benarkah itu takdirku? Selama ini aku hanya tahu bahwa sebagai Phoenix aku harus melindungi Yangmei dan entah bagaimana mustahilnya aku harus bisa mendatangkan kedamaian ke dataran China ini. Tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar aku harus memerintah Dinasti Han. Mungkinkah menjadi Kaisar adalah jalan yang tercepat untuk membawa kedamaian? Tidak, aku tidak boleh menarik kesimpulan secepat ini.

Belum selesai aku berpikir, seorang mentri membawa sebuah nampan dimana selembar kertas dan pisau kecil terletak di atasnya. Dengan pikiranku yang kacau ini, aku hampir tidak bisa menangkap apapun yang tertulis di kertas itu. Yang pasti kertas itu berisikan pernyataan bahwa aku, sebagai seorang Pangeran Cao Li, bersedia untuk menggantikan Kaisar Xian sebagai pemerintah Dinasti Han ini. Sementara pisau itu ada untuk melakukan cap darah.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir akan identitas anda, Pangeran Cao Li." Jendral Huangfu Song menyahut. "Rahasia anda tidak akan terbongkar keluar. Anda tetap akan menjadi Pangeran Cao Li."

Bukan... bukan itu masalahnya yang membuat aku ragu. Hei, mengambil keputusan menjadi Kaisar itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah, ini menentukan masa depan dinasti ini. Aku selama ini tidak pernah dididik untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, seorang Kaisar. Selama ini aku hanya belajar untuk menjadi ahli strategi, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Lagipula, justru menjadi Pangeran Cao Li itulah yang sangat ingin kuhindari. Aku benar-benar sudah muak kalau dipanggil 'Pangeran Cao Li'. Mereka tentu tahu benar arti 'Li' itu, kan? Apalagi kalau mereka tahu bagaimana malam ketika Cao Pi memberi nama itu padaku. Kenapa mereka masih memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu? Bahkan sesudah aku mengaku bahwa aku sebenarnya bukan Pangeran Wei?

Tapi toh aku tetap mengambil pisau itu. Perlahan kutorehkan mata pisau tajam itu ke ibu jariku. Saat itulah darahku langsung mengalir, dan siap untuk kucapkan pada kertas surat itu.

Darah...

Kalau tidak salah... bukankah aku pernah berkata pada Putri Mingzhu bahwa meskipun Yangmei meminta darahku, aku akan memberikannya? Dan sekarang, darahku diminta untuk menunjukkan kesanggupanku menerima tanggung jawab sebagai Kaisar Dinasti Han ini. Ahhh... apakah keputusan yang kuambil ini benar? Mungkinkah menjadi Kaisar berarti aku bisa menemukan Yangmei? Rasanya, jika aku menjadi Kaisar, aku justru akan berpaling dari apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.

Darahku ini hanya untuk Yangmei...

Tanganku berhenti di tengah-tengah, tidak bisa melanjutkan untuk mengecap surat itu. Mentri yang membawanya sampai heran, begitu juga yang lainnya. Tanganku kutarik kembali.

"Maafkan aku." Desahku pada akhirnya. "Berilah aku waktu sebentar saja. Aku akan memikirkannya dahulu."

Semua orang di ruangan itu, khususnya kedua jendral yang sedari tadi berbicara denganku itu, terlihat sangat kecewa. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, selain hanya menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam agar wajahku tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

"Yang Mulia," Jendral Huangfu menjawab. "Situasi saat ini sangat kacau, dan Dinasti Han ini membutuhkan pengganti secepatnya." Katanya. "Maka dari itu, kami berharap Pangeran dapat memberikan keputusan sekarang. Tetapi jika Pangeran tidak siap..." Kemudian dengan berat hati akhirnya dia melanjutkan, yang sepertinya disetujui oleh hadirin yang lain. "... besok Pangeran harus dapat memutuskan."

Mataku sedikit bercahaya mendapatkan jawaban itu. Untunglah aku diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir, meski hanya satu malam saja.

"Baiklah." Kataku sambil mengangguk, sebelum bersoja dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malam ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, dan memang tidak berencana untuk tidur.

Keputusan ini harus kupikirkan matang-matang. Menjadi Kaisar atau tidak? Kalau seandainya Cao Pi yang diberi pertanyaan seperti ini, dia tidak akan ragu menjawabnya. Sayangnya, yang diberi pertanyaan adalah aku, bukan Cao Pi, dan memikirkan untuk menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja rasanya akan mengurangi setengah umurku.

Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Kaisar? Dilihat darimanapun, tidak ada satu potensi dari diriku yang memungkinkanku menjadi Kaisar, bukan? Sejak kecil aku dididik dengan dicekoki banyak pengetahuan. Aku belajar strategi dan ajaran Kong Fuzi serta Laozi, tetapi aku tidak pernah diajari untuk memerintah orang, apalagi mengatur sebuah Dinasti yang besar. Tugasku hanya berada di ruang strategi, kemudian menyusuk taktik sebelum berperang, dan menyampaikannya pada para prajurit untuk melakukannya saat perang nanti. Tapi kalau menjadi Kaisar, tentu aku tidak pernah.

Berbeda dengan Cao Pi. Mungkin dari kecil ia sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin negara, untuk menggantikan ayahnya suatu saat nanti. Pantas saja dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk menerima kekuasaan, bahkan merebutnya secara paksa dari ayahnya sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang... Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kaisar Sun Quan saat ia diminta menggantikan kakakknya.

Kalau dilihat dari segi potensi, terutama jati diriku sendiri yang cuma orang asing dari Wu, sungguh tidak mungkin aku akan menjadi Kaisar bukan?

Tetapi sesuatu dari diriku berkata lain. Sekali lagi, bukankah dengan menjadi Kaisar, aku bisa mencari Yangmei dengan lebih mudah? Dengan hanya satu perintah saja, beribu-ribu prajurit dapat kukerahkan untuk mencarinya, bukan? Tidak hanya itu, sebagai Phoenix, aku akan lebih mudah membawa perdamaian ini di seluruh dataran China. Bukankah selama ini Kaisar Xian seperti 'ditindas' oleh Cao Pi? Kalau aku menjadi Kaisar, sudah tentu aku tidak akan tunduk semudah itu dengannya, apalagi dengan Yangmei sekarang tidak ada di tangannya.

Mungkin agak terdengar sedikit mengkhayal, tetapi jika aku menjadi Kaisar, aku kan bisa mengusahakan agar Dinasti Han ini kembali ke kejayaannya yang semula? Bukankah itu tujuan Kaisar Sun Ce dulu mendirikan Kerajaan Wu, untuk menyelamatkan Dinasti Han ini dari genggaman Kerajaan Wei? Dan itu juga yang menjadi tujuan didirikannya Kerajaan Shu, sampai akhirnya Dinasti Han terbagi menjadi tiga kerajaan seperti ini bukan?

Sekali lagi pikiranku buntu.

Inilah yang menyebabkanku sampai berjam-jam gagal mengambil keputusan. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, makin gelap saja. Dari paviliun di sebelah sungai teratai ini aku bisa melihat taman istana yang makin lama makin sepi dan gelap, terutama karena tidak ada bulan yang menyinarinya. Suasana rasanya makin mencekam, membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri. Adalah ide yang sangat bagus untuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan tidur sekarang. Tetapi bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau besok aku harus sudah bisa memberikan keputusan. Kurasa, satu malam tidak akan cukup, bahkan satu minggu tidak akan cukup untukku berpikir!

Sial... sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian, padahal aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengambil keputusan. Aneh juga aku yang ahli strategi ini, yang biasa dengan mandiri mudah mengambil keputusan, sekarang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku memilih. Seandainya aku berada di Wu, ada Penasihat Zhou yang bisa memberikanku nasihat yang bijak, begitu juga dengan putrinya, Zhou Ying. Atau mungkin Jendral Lü Meng, serta Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. Di Wu begitu banyak teman yang bisa membantuku, tetapi tempat itu bermil-mil jauhnya dari sini.

Aku benar-benar seorang diri.

Hanya pedang yang selalu ada di tanganku ini saja yang bersamaku. Sebenarnya ada seorang teman lagi yang dapat menemaniku, tetapi sepertinya bodoh sekali jika aku pergi kandang kuda dan membicarakan hal ini dengan Huo Li. Bukan hanya pintu gerbang dijaga pada malam hari, tetapi orang lain akan menganggapku gila.

Ya Tian... sebenarnya tidak perlu berdiskusi dengan seekor kuda, aku sudah cukup berada di ambang batas kegilaan sekarang! Tidak bisakah seseorang memutuskannya untukku? Atau setidaknya memberitahukanku apa yang harusnya kulakukan?

Siapapun... datanglah kemari...

Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban apapun. Ahhh... Kenapa Taigong Wang, abdi Langit itu, tidak datang lagi? Bukankah dulu dia memberikanku obat kehidupan itu tepat di tempat ini? Atau setidaknya Fu Xi dan Nü Wa? Mereka yang kutemui dulu di Tiantan, kan? Atau kalau tidak para Si Xiang itu! Ling Guang yang sebegitu pedulinya kenapa tidak mau datang kemari? Atau Zhi Ming? Atau Meng Zhang? Bukankah Meng Zhang, si naga biru itu, baru saja membantuku? Atau setidaknya Jian Bing! Aku malah sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tidakkah ia merasa perlu berkunjung untuk sekedar berkata 'halo' padaku?

Oh, sial... Rasanya pikiranku semakin tidak karuan, seperti pikiran orang yang sakit jiwa.

Saat aku melihat bulan yang gelap itu, aku lagi-lagi teringat akan Yangmei. Yangmei, tidak bisakah kau datang sekarang dan memberitahuku apa maumu? Begitu seruanku dalam hati, yang tidak mungkin terdengar olehnya. Pertimbangan terbesarku hanya Yangmei dan Yangmei saja. Kalau seandainya aku bisa membawanya kembali dengan cara menjadi seorang Kaisar, akan kulakukan itu! Tetapi jika tidak, maka menjadi Kaisar malah akan makin membuat segalanya kacau.

Yangmei...

Aku tahu, dia tidak akan datang.

Baru saja pikiran itu terlintas dalam pikiranku, aku merasakan aura kegelapan yang kuat! Aura kegelapan yang menghampiriku!

Segera aku menggenggam erat-erat pedangku, kemudian keluar dari paviliun.

Apa yang kulihat di luar membuatku tidak percaya pada pengelihatanku. Ada banyak makhluk mengerikan di taman istana! Sebagian besar berbentuk seperti ular yang besarnya seperti raksasa! Aura yang mereka bawa... sama persis dengan milik Yangmei!

Mungkinkah... Yangmei menjadi makhluk kegelapan yang tak ada ubahnya dengan mereka ini?

Itu... Tidak mungkin, kan? Ah, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan Yangmei.

Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan dari mereka! Aku punya cahaya yang bisa melindungiku dari kekuatan kegelapan mereka. Dan benarlah itu, mereka hanya berani diam di tempatnya, sambil menatapku dengan mata berwarna merah darah penuh kelicikan sama seperti milik T'an Mo.

Dari belakang, aku mendengar suara salah satu dari makhluk itu mendekat, cepat-cepat aku berbalik untuk menyerangnya balik dengan pedangku! Tetapi, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengangkat pedangku, makhluk itu entah kenapa seperti menjerit kesakitan, sebelum tubuhnya seperti tercabik dan lenyap dibalik kegelapan malam yang mencekam.

Itu pertanda bagus. Aku tidak perlu takut pada mereka.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Pergi dari sini!" Seruku sambil beradu mata dan aura dengan mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dariku, tetapi pasti sesuatu yang membuat mereka takut. Sebaliknya, makhluk-makhluk ini, siapapun mereka, sama sekali tidak membuatku takut. Itu membuatku semakin berani menghadapi mereka.

Dari belakangku terdengar sebuah suara, suara wanita...

_"Makhluk-makhluk itu disebut Yaoguai! Dan tentu saja, mereka tidak akan menuruti perkataanmu, mereka hanya menuruti perkataanku saja!"_

Suara itu... suara yang muncul dari kegelapan, tanpa menampakkan wujud orang yang berbicara, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara T'an Mo?

_"Hai kalian, para Yaoguai! Serang Feng!"_

T'an Mo benar-benar gila menyuruh makhluk-makhluk ini menyerangku. Jangankan mereka, Yangmei saja tidak bisa membunuhku! Sebanyak apapun mereka, aku bisa menghabisinya dengan mudah. Ada yang mati seperti Yaoguai yang pertama berani menyerangku, hanya mati dengan mendekat padaku saja. Ada pula yang hanya menerima tatapanku langsung menghilang. Tetapi ada juga yang harus kubunuh dengan pedang di tanganku ini.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertarung di medan perang, akhirnya aku harus mulai menggunakan pedang ini lagi. Dan bukan hanya bertarung melawan manusia, kini aku melawan makhluk kegelapan yang disebut Yaoguai ini. Ini jauh lebih mudah, bukan hanya karena Yaoguai ini tidak tahan pada cahayaku, tetapi juga karena aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah membunuh mereka. Kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus sudah membiasakan diri bertarung melawan para Yaouguai ini.

Meskipun jumlah mereka banyak, dan ukuran mereka seperti raksasa, tidak butuh waktu lama untukku mengalahkan mereka. Hanya sekali tebas dan mereka akan mati.

Saat tidak ada satu ekor pun yang tersisa, aku menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahku, kemudian mencari asal suara milik T'an Mo itu. "T'an Mo, apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku, apalagi para Yaoguai itu?" Kataku dengan nada angkuh, yang selama ini belum pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun. "Mengirimkan mereka hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja."

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa berbicara seperti ini, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, percayalah, gaya berbicara dan kata-kata yang sombong dan tak kenal sopan seperti ini tidak pernah keluar dari mulutku, kecuali pada para setan ini. Yahhh... memang untuk apa memperlakukan makhluk-makhluk ini dengan sopan santun?

Jangan-jangan ini yang membuat Ling Guang mengataiku 'lemah' jika aku berada di depan Cao Pi, karena mungkin ia hanya pernah melihatku sebagai Feng yang kuat di depan setan-setan ini. Pikir-pikir, bukankah aku yang di detik ini sangat amat berbeda dengan aku ketika bersama Cao Pi saat aku masih harus tunduk padanya?

Lagipula, baru sekarang aku benar-benar sadar. Musuhku bukan Cao Pi, bukan Sima Yi, bahkan bukan Yangmei pula! Musuhku adalah... mereka ini yang malam ini menampakkan diri dalam kegelapan di depanku.

Tidak lama, T'an Mo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia hanya datang begitu saja dari kegelapan. "Ya, memang aku sudah tahu itu." Saat tengah berjalan mendekat, ia berhenti secara tiba-tiba, kemudian meletakkan satu tangannya di depan matanya. Ini memang aneh, tetapi aku sudah bisa menebak kenapa. "Ugh... Yangmei benar... kenapa cahayamu bisa sekuat ini sekarang?"

Aku tersenyum menang sambil tertawa kecil. "Terlambat kalau kau baru tahu sekarang." Ujarku dengan nada merendahkan. "Kau tahu bukan kau tidak akan menang, bahkan seandainya kau sendiri yang menantangku? Dan ini masih belum ditambah kekuatan para Si Xiang itu."

T'an Mo kelihatan marah bukan main beberapa saat, sebelum ekspresi itu berubah drastis menjadi seringai. Aku hanya terkejut saja melihatnya, tetapi tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali.

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu, Feng?" Tanyanya. "Aku masih tidak yakin."

"Kau bahkan sekarang tidak berani mendekat padaku, masih berani bertanya seperti itu?" Balasku dengan bertanya balik. "Dan sebagai tambahan, jika kau belum tahu, di tempat ini pun aku akan menjadi Kaisar. Bukankah itu berarti aku bisa dengan mudahnya menjalankan tugasku? Baik untuk menemukan Yangmei dan membawa kedamaian kembali?"

Kali ini, gantian dia yang tertawa. "Menjadi Kaisar bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan segalanya." Mataku menajam saat mendengar itu. Pertama kusangka itu hanyalah gertakan belaka, tetapi sepertinya dia serius. "Kau sungguh gila kalau berpikir hanya bermodal kekuatan cahayamu itu dan kekuasaanmu sebagai Kaisar saja dapat membawa kedamaian, apalagi menyelamatkan Huang!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Bentakku sambil menggenggam pedangku erat-erat, siap untuk menyerangnya.

"Cahayamu makin lama makin kuat. Apa kau kira Yangmei bisa mendekat padamu? Kau justru akan membunuhnya!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa melihat ekspresiku yang berubah total. "Dan kalau kau jadi Kaisar, kemudian menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk mendapatkan Yangmei kembali, sementara hanya dengan mendekat saja kau cukup menyiksanya, apa kau tidak terlihat seperti memaksanya?"

Barulah aku tersadar. Perkataannya itu benar.

Dia kemudian melanjutkan, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu seperti ejekan di telingaku. "Mentang-mentang kau berkuasa, lalu kau kira kau akan mendapatkannya lagi? Hmph! Dia tetap saja tidak akan mau! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Cao Pi! Hanya memaksanya saja, bukan?"

"Jaga mulutmu itu baik-baik!" Seruku sambil mengacungkan pedangku padanya. Kurang ajar... apa maksudnya menyamakanku dengan Cao Pi? Apa dia masih belum sadar kalau nasibnya bisa berakhir seperti Yaoguai yang dikirimnya? "Kalau benar itu katamu, maka aku punya satu jalan yang lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan Yangmei kembali!"

Suaranya yang seperti menantang itu bertanya. "Dan apa itu, jika aku boleh tahu?"

"Dulu, bukankah kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama?" Mata emasku berkilat-kilat menatapnya, dan entah kenapa kemarahanku sepertinya bangkit. Ingatan yang terjadi beribu-ribu tahun lalu seperti aliran air yang sangat keras membanjiri otakku. Ya, legenda itu bukan hanya sekedar kupelajari saja, tetapi aku, serta Yangmei, yang mengalaminya sendiri! Di kehidupan sebelumnya! "Aku tinggal membunuhmu, kemudian menyelamatkan Huang, seperti dulu!"

"Hah! Jadi itu caramu?" Balasnya. "Sayang sekali, Feng. Cara itu tidak akan berhasil!"

Mataku terbelalak lebar mendengar itu. "APA?"

"Ini tidak seperti dulu..." Suaranya merendah, terdengar gelap dan menakutkan. Suaranya terdengar licik sekali. "Dulu memang benar aku menculiknya, tetapi dia bukan milikku. Aku hanya merampasnya. Dan kau, hanya dengan membunuhku, kau dapat mengambilnya kembali." Jelasnya sambil memunculkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah mawar putih yang indah, dengan sedikit cahaya berkilat berwarna perak di kelopaknya. "Tetapi itu dulu. Sekarang caraku berbeda..."

Apa yang dilakukannya membuatku tertegun untuk sejenak. Mawar putih itu berubah menjadi hitam seluruhnya. Bahkan di tangkai yang tadinya bersih dan lurus, sekarang banyak duri yang panjang dan tajam bermunculan! "Dia bukan hanya kuculik darimu." Lanjut T'an Mo, membuat perhatianku teralih kembali padanya. "Sekarang dia kuajak perlahan untuk menjadi kawanku, dan pada saat yang sama menjadi musuh bagimu. Dan kau tahu aku telah berhasil!" Perkataannya itu nyaris membuat nafasku terhenti saat itu juga.

Jadi... mawar hitam itu melambangkan Yangmei?

Aku masih terlalu shock untuk membalas, jadi dia melanjutkan lagi. "Sekarang bahkan untuk bersamanya saja kau tidak bisa, kan? Kau dan dia selamanya akan terpisah! Kali ini kau tidak akan menang!"

Kurang ajar... apa yang dia lakukan pada Yangmei memang sudah keterlaluan! Dengan sepenuh kekuatanku, aku berusaha menahan kemarahanku pada setan ini! Setan ini... dia yang merebut Yangmei dariku! "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Yangmei?" Tanyaku dengan suara keras. Kepalan tanganku bergetar karena marah. "Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku..."

"Menyakitinya? Justru sebaliknya!" Ia memotong perkataanku. Dan tentu saja, jawabannya itu membuatku untuk sesaat merasa sangat lega. "Aku justru akan membuatnya makin menikmati kebebasannya! Aku akan membuatnya senang!"

Pedangku mulai kurendahkan posisinya perlahan. Tapi, aku masih tetap awas. "Membuatnya senang? Bagaimana caranya?"

T'an Mo tersenyum lebar, sebelum mulai menjelaskan caranya itu. "Dia kan sekarang suka dengan kegelapan. Maka aku akan mengajarinya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu!" Jawabnya, dengan nada bangga yang sangat aku benci. "Dia akan kuberikan kekuatanku, kubujuk untuk melupakan tugasnya sebagai Huang, lalu akan kuajari dia untuk membunuh, untuk mendatangkan kekacauan di sana-sini, dan terutama untuk membenci semua orang!" Ia diam sejenak, membuatku mencerna perkataannya yang sangat absurd itu. "Bahkan aku akan mengajarinya cara untuk makin membencimu, orang yang paling mencintainya! Dan kalau sudah, dia akan membunuhmu! Maka musuhku akan lenyap semua!"

"Yangmei tidak akan senang dengan hal-hal seperti itu!" Ungkapku lantang.

"Kenapa tidak?" T'an Mo bertanya. "Kau lihat, kan? Dia sudah berubah! Dia suka dengan kegelapan, jadi dia akan senang dengan hal-hal seperti itu!"

Ugh... Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya! Dia memang benar, buktinya, bukankah Yangmei terlihat senang saat membunuh Putri Mingzhu? Aku hanya bisa memalingkan muka darinya dengan perasaan kalah, daripada melihatnya yang tersenyum menang itu sekarang. Rasanya kalau boleh, aku akan menebasnya sekarang! "Dan... itukah yang akan kaulakukan padanya?" Aku langsung cepat-cepat meralat perkataanku. "Maksudku, kapan kau akan mengizinkannya berhenti menikmati kegelapan itu? Kapan kau akan menarik kembali kegelapan itu darinya?"

Dia mengangkat alis, menampakkan wajah bingung seolah pertanyaanku itu pertanyaan yang kelewat bodoh untuk ditanyakan seorang Phoenix. "Tentu saja sampai aku..." Dia berhenti sejenak. "... menyiksa dan membunuhnya."

DEG! Rasanya jantungku berhenti saat itu juga, sebelum kemudian denyutnya menjadi sangat cepat, mengalirkan darah dan adrenalin sekencang-kencangnya ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Nafasku memburu, sangat tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku benar-benar marah kali ini! Bahkan aku sendiri mulai merasakan tubuhku yang memanas seperti bara api di _Paoluo_. Yangmei akan... dibunuh oleh makhluk ini? Yang benar saja! Belum pernah seumur hidup aku merasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa seperti ini.

Aura cahaya dan api yang melingkupiku pasti sangat keras sekarang, sampai untuk sesaat T'an Mo menunjukkan wajahnya yang ketakutan di depanku, sebelum menyembunyikannya lagi. Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, pedang Phoenix di tanganku itu kuangkat, kemudian aku langsung berlari dan menyerangnya!

"KAU GILA!" Teriakku sambil menebasnya. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya! Kau harus mati!"

Tapi sia-sia saja... Pedangku itu tidak mengenai apapun. Entah bagaimana, T'an Mo hilang dari pandangan.

"Ups... Kau tidak bisa membunuhku sekarang, Feng." Aku berbalik, dan di sanalah aku melihatnya, di jarak yang cukup jauh sambil tersenyum mengejek. Gigiku menggertak, sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku lagi sekarang! "Membunuhku, pemilik Huang sekarang, sama saja berarti kau membunuhnya."

Aku mendengus kesal. Sial... Kurang aja... aku terlalu marah untuk terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. "Pemilik Yangmei..." Aku mengulang kata-katanya itu. "Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Maksudku mudah saja, dia adalah milikku." Jawabnya dengan sangat enteng. "Jika dibayangkan, sama seperti Cao Pi sempat memilikimu sebagai budaknya, sekarang begitu pula Yangmei. Dia adalah budakku juga." Sambil mengatakan itu, mawar hitam yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya itu ia gigit sebuah kelopaknya. "Bedanya, Yangmei dengan senang hati menjadi budakku, bahkan dia tidak sadar! Lain denganmu, bukan? Jadi, kalau pada akhirnya aku ingin membunuhnya, itu terserah aku, karena akulah pemiliknya sekarang!"

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. Sial... Ini benar-benar jalan buntu. T'an Mo memang benar... Cara apapun tidak bisa membuatku menyelamatkan Yangmei! Dan terlebih parah... memang benar dugaanku. Dengan menerima kekuatan kegelapan itu, Yangmei sudah mengikat perjanjian dengan T'an Mo, yang justru akan membuatnya celaka pada akhirnya! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, bahwa harga yang harus dibayar Yangmei untuk mendapatkan kekuatan kegelapannya itu sangat sangat mahal!

Benar... Kalau aku memaksa Yangmei dengan kekuasaan, justru dia akan makin menderita bukan? Benar kata T'an Mo. Apa bedanya aku dengan Cao Pi? Dan membunuh T'an Mo begitu saja juga tidak mendatangkan apapun yang baik. Sementara kalau aku harus membiarkan Yangmei begitu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Aku sangat sayang pada Yangmei! Dan kalau Yangmei sampai dibunuh oleh T'an Mo...

... aku tidak bisa membayangkan.

Makhluk-makhluk yang baru saja menyerangku itu... mereka mengerikan, tetapi sama sekali tidak berbahaya untukku. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yangmei? Mungkinkah T'an Mo akan menggunakan mereka untuk menyiksa Yangmei sampai mati? Mungkin saja... Lagi pula, Yangmei sama seperti aku, sama-sama Phoenix. Tentunya T'an Mo pun benci padanya sama seperti ia membenciku.

Dan makhluk-makhluk itu, mungkin hanya sebagian kecil. Itu belum semua yang dimiliki T'an Mo sebagai bawahannya. Kalau semua makhluk itu menyiksa Yangmei sampai dia mati... Ahhh... apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Yangmei... disakiti sedikit saja ia tidak bisa, aku tahu itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah dihukum seperti apapun. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia akan disiksa seperti itu? Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkannya...

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu saat, dalam kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan, Yangmei ada di sana, sementara para Yaoguai yang sama mengerikannya itu menyiksanya, memukulinya, atau melakukan apapun untuk menyakitinya. Dan bagaimana seandainya Yangmei berseru memanggil namaku seperti biasa untuk menolongnya? Tentu saja aku akan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyelamatkannya! Tapi... Bagaimana jika saat itu aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya... karena memang aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya? Aku hanya bisa melihatnya menangis... sambil terus-menerus memanggilku...

Yangmei... Kenapa kau bisa jatuh sedalam ini?

"Oh...! Mengagetkan sekali!" Sangking terlalu tenggelamnya aku dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku baru sadar bahwa pipiku mulai basah, dan lututku sekarang sudah tidak tegak lagi menyangga tubuhku. Kutatap T'an Mo yang sekarang memandangku dengan tatapan remeh. "Feng yang tadinya dengan berani menghabisi para Yaoguai-ku, bahkan nyaris membunuhku juga, sekarang menangis tak berdaya seperti ini!"

Perlahan aku berdiri, dengan menggunakan pedangku untuk menyangga tubuhku. "Kau bilang Yangmei sekarang menjadi milikmu, bukan?" Tanyaku. "Ini seperti ketika di He Fei dulu! Aku akan memberikanmu apa yang kau mau! Kau ingin kekuatanku? Baiklah!" Kulemparkan pedangku itu ke hadapannya. "Kalau itu masih kurang, ambillah semua kekuatan yang masih ada padaku!"

Bukannya memberi jawaban apapun, T'an Mo cuma tertawa pelan.

"Kau...!" Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi pada kelicikannya! Entah apa yang diinginkannya kali ini! "Apa maumu? Kau ingin aku juga melepaskan kekuasaanku sebagai Kaisar? Baik! Besok aku akan mengatakan pada para mentri itu bahwa aku menolak menjadi Kaisar!" Seruku, hampir menjerit karena frustrasi. Aku terus memikirkan Yangmei, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memyelamatkannya? "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Katakan!"

Dia tidak menjawab apapun. Tetapi hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, tangan kanannya sudah melemparkan mawar hitam itu tepat ke arahku! Aku tidak sempat menghindar, sehingga tangkai berduri bunga itu mengenai pipiku. Satu goresan merah terbentuk di wajahku, sebelum mengeluarkan darah.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Salah satu tanganku menyeka darah yang mengalir. "Apa maksudmu itu? Kau benar-benar ingin mati?"

"Maksudku, itulah yang kuinginkan." Katanya sambil menunjuk mawar yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai. Di sana aku melihat bunga itu, sekarang sudah berlumuran dengan airmata dan darahku.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, bukan? Demi Yangmei kau bahkan akan memberikan airmata dan darahmu?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Apakah itu artinya...?

"Yangmei adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukmu, bukan? Tentu saja kalau cuma itu yang kau tawarkan, tidak akan cukup sebagai pertukaran." Sahutnya lagi, tetapi perkataannya itu nyaris tidak masuk sedikitpun di telingaku. "Aku ingin 'sesuatu' yang lebih berharga darinya, dan 'sesuatu' itu adalah..."

Nafasku tertahan saat itu juga, seolah hidupku dicabut dari tubuhku.

Tangannya tepat menunjuk ke arahku.

Kemudian, jawaban yang paling mengerikan keluar dari mulutnya. "... kau sendiri."

Setelah itu, dia masih melanjutkannya dengan ocehannya, yang sama sekali tidak bisa kutangkap sangking kosongnya pikiranku sekarang. "Aku menginginkan semuanya darimu, seperti aku menginginkan semua yang Yangmei punya. Aku ingin airmata dan darahmu, tubuh dan jiwa, bahkan hatimu!" Begitu katanya... Dan dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa. "Wah, tentu aku akan lebih senang melakukan semua itu padamu daripada kepada Yangmei!"

Apapun yang dikatakannya sesudah itu tidak sampai pada otakku.

Apa ini benar?

Tidak... ini pasti bohong, kan? Untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei... apa cuma itu saja jalan satu-satunya?

Merampasnya langsung dari T'an Mo tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya. Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa membiarkannya begitu saja menjadi kepunyaan T'an Mo selamanya. Jadi... ada jalan yang lain untukku bisa menyelamatkannya.

Pilihan ini... haruskah kuambil? T'an Mo... dia menginginkan aku... dia menginginkan aku menggantikan Yangmei!

Kepalaku hanya tertunduk saja, tanpa aku bisa mengambil keputusan apapun. Ahhh... belum satu keputusan berhasil kuambil, sekarang datang lagi pilihan yang harus kuputuskan. Tapi pilihanku yang ini akan menentukan yang lain. Jika aku menolak permintaan T'an Mo, maka menjadi Kaisar atau tidak tidak merubah apapun. Tapi kalau aku mengiyakan permintaannya...

"Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi begitu!" Suara T'an Mo menjadi sedikit lebih keras, dan membuyarkanku langsung dari pikiranku. "Lupakan saja! Kau pasti tidak akan menginginkan Yangmei lagi."

Aku mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya lagi.

"Ya, kau tidak mungkin menginginkannya." Begitulah katanya, tanpa tahu kalimat itu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi. "Dia sudah jadi makhluk yang jahat, dipenuhi kegelapan, dan bahkan haus darah. Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia itu takut padamu, makanya dia tidak berani macam-macam! Tapi kalau seandainya kau tidak punya cahaya itu, dia akan menyakitimu, melakukan apapun untuk bisa menghancurkan hatimu, dan dia akan berusaha untuk membunuhmu!"

Semakin dia mengatakan perkataan itu satu demi satu, airmata yang mengalir dari mataku semakin tidak bisa berhenti. Sebagian berhenti di pipiku yang berdarah, membuat luka itu semakin terasa perih. Yangmei... kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti itu?

"Kau sudah tidak mungkin menginginkan Huang yang seperti itu, kan?"

Menginginkan...

Aku memang tidak pernah menginginkan Yangmei.

Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Aku cuma mau dia tidak menderita seperti itu. Tapi kalau itu berarti aku harus menukarnya dengan diriku sendiri...

Membayangkan bagaimana aku harus menjalani hal itu membuatku ngeri. Tapi... kalau tidak... Yangmei akan...

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bimbang lagi, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Yangmei, tahukah kau betapa sayangnya aku padamu? Kalau aku punya satu tubuh, satu jiwa, dan satu hati, berarti yang masing-masing hanya satu itu semua akan kutukarkan demi keselamatanmu. Seluruh darah di pembuluh darahku, airmata yang bisa keluar dari pelupuk mataku, itu semua juga akan kutukar. Mengertikah kamu?

Yangmei... Kembalilah... Jangan bersembunyi lagi...

"Baiklah."

T'an Mo berbalik menatapku, dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Apa?"

"Apapun yang kau sebutkan itu..." Aku berkata dengan suara rendah, tetapi jelas terdengar. "... akan kupenuhi."

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ke tempat pedangku tergeletak, kemudian mengambilnya. Mata pedang itu kugenggam erat-erat sampai tanganku berdarah. "Ketika aku akan mengesahkan surat tanda pengangkatanku sebagai Kaisar, aku harus menorehkan pisau pada jariku, sebagai tanda perjanjian." Kataku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri daripada kepada T'an Mo. "Kini, demi menyelamatkan Yangmei, tanda perjanjian itu bukan jariku lagi, melainkan seluruh telapak tanganku!"

T'an Mo mengangguk beberapa kali. "Baiklah... Bagus sekali." Dia kelihatan benar-benar senang. "Sekarang, mulailah dengan menghilangkan cahayamu itu dulu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Hmph. Tentu hal itu harus kulakukan. Kalau tidak, bagaimana caramu dan anak buahmu bisa menyerangku?" _Dan bagaimana caraku bisa mendekati Yangmei?_ Tetapi perkataan itu hanya kulanjutkan dalam hati saja. Kutatap tanganku yang berdarah, kemudian mengepalkannya erat-erat. "Yangmei, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Pasti..."

"Baiklah. Perjanjian sudah ditetapkan." Sahut T'an Mo. "Tapi aku tidak berniat menyerahkannya sekarang. Sampai kau lunas membayarnya..."

"Lunas?" Mataku menatapnya tajam. "Akan kulunasi sekarang juga!"

Dia hanya menggeleng ringan, kemudian berbalik. "Tidak seru kalau hanya begitu saja." Jawabnya dengan nada yang licik, yang membuatku tidak hanya marah tetapi juga terkejut mendengar itu. "Aku ingin kau membayarnya perlahan-lahan, tidak perlu terburu-buru." Katanya. "Pembayaran sampai lunas akan kita lakukan di tempat yang sudah kutentukan..."

Saat itulah wujudnya menghilang, tetapi suaranya yang mengerikan itu masih terdengar jelas di telingaku, membuatku makin merinding mendengarnya.

"_Di sebelah barat, tebing dimana senja paling __jelas terlihat sedang membunuh matahari. Dimana langit berwarna merah darah, darah matahari. Dimana matahari akan merelakan cahayanya untuk bulan..."_

Itulah perkataan terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi.

Keputusan sudah diambil, tidak akan bisa kutarik lagi.

Sekarang aku sudah tahu keputusanku. Rupanya tidak perlu menunggu sampai subuh, aku sudah bisa mengambil keputusan. Tapi keputusan yang kuambil pasti akan sangat mengecewakan para mentri serta jendral itu.

Aku berbalik, dan menemukan mawar hitam yang berlumuran darah serta airmata itu masih tergeletak di lantai.

Tapi... Tidak... Bukan hitam..

Bunga itu sudah tidak berwarna hitam lagi. Bunga itu berwarna putih bersih, bercahaya kilap seolah kelopaknya terbuat dari perak...

* * *

_Yaoguai_ 妖怪 simply means 'demon'. Gampang kan? ^^v Nah mereka ini yang bakal jadi minion di cerita ini... Soalnya, saya nggak suka kalo di DW yang jadi minion tuh manusia... kan kasihan kalo manusia... mending bacok monster ato setan daripada bacok manusia... ^^v ya kan? *dinuklir KOEI*

Yaaahhh... jadi begitulah... selamat datang di DW yang di RPG-kan... XDDDDD karena selama ini DW kan game HACK and SLASH... bukan RPG... ^^ Wkwkwkwkw... berhubung saya pecinta berat RPG, saya berharap suatu saat KOEI bikin game DW yang jadi RPG... (dengan main chara-nya tentu aja Lu Xun... ^^ *dinuklir lagi*)

Updatenya hari Minggu... seperti biasa, yaaa...

Next Chap: _Inskose Viedin_ (Ayoooo~ Ayoooo~ Ayoooo~ yang merasa pintar maen teka-teki ato ngubah2 huruf... silahkan pecahkan artinya! *dinuklir*)

So... review, ppl?


	21. Inskose Viedin

Reply review... Hohohoho...

**Fansy Fan**: Yeah... surely it is... ^^ Well... that, wait and see... hehehe... ^^

**Putri**: Ohhh... justru sebaliknya... cerita ini bakal mulai dari chap ini... ^^ Justru ini permulaannya...

**Yulius**: Owww... gitu, ya? Kalo di sini justru Shu yang ancur... (BOHONG! Just joke!) Iya... tiba2 jadi pengen ke kota Chen Liu...

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Yups... wkwkwkwk... dan yeah, JOURNEY STARTS!

**IMPORTANT NEWS!** Ngomong-ngomong, saya ada sebuah kabar buruk. Begini, sodara... sodara semua kan sudah tahu kalo saya ini kuliah di jurusan arsitektur. Dan seperti yang sudah saya pernah bilang ke sodara, motonya arsitek adalah 'SAYA BIASA GAG TIDUR'. Kasihan banget, kan? T-T Jadi begini, sodara. Saya sih sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat nulis seperti biasa. Sayangnya, apa mau ternyata memang nggak kesampaian. Jadi, dengan sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menyesal, sodara, saya harus mengumumkan bahwa mulai sekarang, UPDATE BUKAN DILAKUKAN SEMINGGU DUA KALI TAPI SEMINGGU SEKALI SETIAP HARI MINGGU. Sekali lagi mohon maaf, sodara... dan oh please jangan bunuh sayaaa... T-T

Nah, yang penting sekarang, selamat membaca... ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Ternyata percuma. Mengambil keputusan secepat apapun tidak membuatku cepat bisa tidur. Tidak peduli sengantuk apapun aku, aku tidak boleh tidur sekarang.

Malam ini aku akan keluar! Aku sudah muak rasanya terkurung di tempat ini! Sejak terkurung di Istana Wei, aku sama sekali tidak punya kebebasan. Di sini pun tidak lebih baik! Malam ini sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mencari Yangmei, sekaligus pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan T'an Mo itu. Tapi aku bingung... Tempat apa yang dimaksudkannya? Dia bilang tempat di barat. Mungkinkah maksudnya adalah di Kerajaan Barat? Kerajaan... Shu? Mungkin saja! Shu adalah Kerajaan yang paling barat diantara tiga kerajaan yang lain, bukan?

Lalu, tentang tebing dimana senja paling terlihat jelas sedang membunuh matahari... Berarti sebuah gunung yang salah satu bagiannya terdapat tebing. Dan tebing itu menghadap ke arah barat juga. Hmmm... Dimana tempat seperti itu, ya? Aku sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tanah Shu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu dimana tebing yang mengarah ke barat?

Tapi... jujur saja, mendengar perkataan dari T'an Mo itu membuatku cukup ngeri. Senja membunuh matahari... langit berwarna merah darah... Apa yang sedang dimaksudkannya dalam kata-kata itu? Seolah dia bukan cuma berkata tentang tempat itu, tetapi juga... apa yang akan terjadi denganku di sana nanti.

Kuletakkan satu tangan di dadaku. Jantungku berdengup kencang sekali, sampai rasanya sakit. Harus kuakui, aku takut sekali. Lagipula, apa yang dimaksudkan T'an Mo dengan menginginkan seluruh darah dan airmataku? Tubuh dan jiwa serta hatiku? Jika dibandingkan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya yang seperti teka-teki itu, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa dia akan... membunuhku. Dan lagi, kalau memang itu yang akan dia lakukan pada Yangmei, pasti dia juga akan melakukannya padaku, bukan?

Ya, apa yang seharusnya akan terjadi pada Yangmei, akan terjadi padaku.

Aku menutup mata sejenak, berusaha menenangkan diriku. Bukannya perasaan tenang yang datang, aku justru semakin takut. Saat menutup mataku, yang terlihat di sekelilingku hanya kegelapan yang pekat. Rasanya seperti aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang tidak ada ujungnya... seperti mimpi buruk!

Segera kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Aku berusaha mengingat seseorang, yang sangat berarti bagiku. Yang sangking berartinya sampai aku mengambil keputusan seberat ini. Yangmei... agar dia lepas dari T'an Mo, agar dia tidak selamanya diperbudak kegelapan, agar wajahnya bisa tersenyum lagi...

... aku harus pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Jadi di sinilah aku. Di sebuah tembok pagar istana aku menyandarkan tubuhku. Penjagaan istana mulai melemah, mungkin karena yang perlu dilindungi sekarang berkurang, dan juga banyak prajurit yang tewas beberapa hari ini. Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan istana ini, dan pada saat yang sama aku melepaskan kedudukanku sebagai Putra Mahkota... bukan, sebagai Kaisar. Entah apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini padaku, aku tidak tahu.

Tidak ada yang kubawa selain sepotong pakaian rakyat jelata, sedikit uang, dan pedangku serta piao milik Yangmei. Bahkan aku tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini. Yang pasti aku tahu, aku harus pergi ke Kerajaan Shu, kemudian mencari tebing yang dimaksud T'an Mo itu. Yahhh... pasti bukan perjalanan yang pendek. Perjalanan ke Shu saja sudah jauh, apalagi jika harus mencari tebing tak bernama itu.

Bahkan cuma untuk keluar dari Istana ini saja rasanya perjalananku sudah sangat panjang. Padahal ini hanya permulaan.

Ahhh... kalau melarikan diri pada tengah malam begini, aku jadi teringat saat Yangmei keluar denganku dari Istana Wu. Kejadian itu rasa sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, meski pada kenyataannya hanya beberapa bulan saja.

Istana ini jauh lebih luas daripada Istana Wu, tetapi penjagaannya tidak seketat itu. Sekarang aku berada di atas tembok pagar, berlari dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. Rute yang kulalui persis dengan yang kugunakan saat akan menyelamatkan Yangmei dari eksekusinya. Sungguh beruntung aku, bahkan sampai di gerbang terluar saja aku belum ketahuan. Tinggal bagaimana caranya aku melompat turun ke bawah. Dengan ketinggian seperti ini, menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh pun mustahil.

Aku beruntung saat itu ada naga biru, yang kutebak adalah Meng Zhang, datang menolongku. Sekarang, rasanya dia tidak akan datang lagi.

Untuk itu, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kuambil tambang yang memang kusediakan khusus untuk aku melarikan diri. Sekarang aku membutuhkan pasak, yang sayangnya aku tidak punya. Tapi berhubung aku membawa piao Yangmei bersamaku, aku mengingatkan salah satu ujung tali itu pada salah satu piao, kemudian menancapkannya pada celah sempit tembok yang dibangun dari batu bata besar itu.

Sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya turun. Di bawah hanya ada dua orang penjaga, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dengan berpegangan pada tali ini, aku turun dengan suara seminimal mungkin, begitu terus sampai aku hanya terpisah dua meter dari tanah. Baru sesudah itu aku melompat, mengagetkan kedua orang prajurit itu.

Mereka menoleh kaget, kemudian mengacungkan tombak, tetapi tidak berani menyerangku. "P-pangeran Cao Li?"

"Aku bukan Cao Li." Balasku dengan suara pelan, yang membuat mereka makin kaget. Hei, aku tidak bohong, bukan? Dengan langkah cepat aku berlari ke arah seorang prajurit, sebelum memukul leher belakangnya dan saat itu juga membuatnya pingsan. "Katakan pada para jendral dan mentri itu, Phoenix bukan untuk dikurung dalam sebuah istana."

Sebelum prajurit yang satunya berbuat apa-apa, aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Kedua prajurit itu tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

Baru saja aku akan menarik kembali tambang yang kugunakan, tahu-tahu piao itu sendiri sudah melesat kembali... tepat di tanganku! Eh? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya piao ini milik Yangmei? Dan hanya akan kembali pada Yangmei saja? Kenapa sekarang bisa kembali padaku?

Ah, sudahlah. Bukan saatnya untuk mengurusi ini. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Sebelum aku pergi lebih jauh, aku mengarah pada kandang kuda yang ada di luar istana. Untung saja, penjaganya sepertinya kelelahan dan ketiduran malam ini. Dengan mudah aku menyusup masuk dan menemukan Huo Li di sana.

Seperti yang dulu pernah kualami, kuda malas ini enggan untuk bangun. Parahnya, kali ini aku dan dia sama-sama tidak bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Ah! Huo Li, perlukah kau tidur di saat genting seperti ini?

Rasanya kalau boleh, kuda ini ingin kutinggal saja.

Tapi Huo Li sudah menemaniku sejak kecil, bahkan sampai di sekarang. Mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya di tempat ini? Jadi, dengan sedikit memaksa, kubangunkan kuda ini. "Huo Li, bangun!" Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Dia sepertinya kesal, karena sesudah itu dia mendengus. "Sudah, kau jangan protes lagi! Kali ini kita akan pergi selamanya dari tempat ini! Aku tidak janji kita akan kembali ke Wu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini. Jadi kalau kau mau ikut, ayo ikut sekarang. Kalau tidak, ya sudah, selamat tinggal!"

Dengan satu ancaman itu, dia langsung mengikutiku, kemudian mengendus-endusi kepala dan leherku seperti merajuk. Sampai di luar kandang kuda itu, barulah aku berbalik dan membelai tenguknya. "Maaf. Kita harus pergi sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa selamanya kita akan terus dikurung di tempat ini."

Huo Li sepertinya mengerti. Anehnya, dengan kedua matanya yang bulat hitam itu, dia menatapku teliti sekali, dari atas ke bawah, berulang-ulang begitu terus. Aku sampai tidak enak ditatap seperti itu, bahkan oleh kuda sekalipun. "Kalau kau heran, sebenarnya aku kemari menjadi menantu Kaisar, dan bahkan menjadi Putra Mahkota. Itulah alasannya pakaianku terlihat mungkin agak..." Aku mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "... mewah." Kataku pada akhirnya.

Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri dengan seekor kuda. Tapi, biarlah. Lagipula di tempat ini hanya aku seorang yang ada.

"Huo Li, kita ke _Tiantan_ dulu, baru sesudah itu perjalanan kita dimulai." Sambil naik ke atas punggungnya, aku memberinya perintah. Sesudah itu, aku memacunya, dan ia pun berlari dengan sangat kencang.

Di tengah malam yang tadinya hening ini hanya terdengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Tiantan, aku menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padaku, tidak peduli Huo Li mengerti atau tidak, tidak peduli orang lain menganggapku gila. Lagipula, tengah malam seperti ini, mana ada orang yang masih bangun? Selama perjalanan, tidak kutemui satu pun orang.

"... Jadi, Huo Li, sekarang aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi yang tinggal di Istana. Aku jadi seperti pengembara saja." Entah kenapa, otakku memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu. Beberapa bulan lalu, aku, Yangmei dan Huo Li bertemu tiga orang Gaibang bermarga Ruo yang baik hati menolong kami di daerah He Fei. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu aku berangan-angan bagaimana kalau aku menjadi Gaibang. Huo Li malah melarangku mengatakan hal itu, karena takut akan terjadi betulan.

Ternyata, mulai saat ini kehidupanku memang akan berubah seperti Gaibang.

"Hey, Huo Li. Ternyata aku benar-benar menjadi seorang Gaibang, bukan?" Tanyaku bercanda sementara kuda itu mendengus. "Tapi tidak sepenuhnya Gaibang, sih... Sebab biasanya Gaibang berjalan kaki, bukan menunggang kuda."

Tak lama, kami sampai di Tiantan. Tempat itu tidak ada gerbangnya, juga tidak ada penjaga. Tetapi, sama seperti _Kunning Gong_ di Istana Wei, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani dekat-dekat di tempat itu. Hanya keluarga Kaisar saja yang boleh masuk, dan itupun hanya pada waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku berani pergi kemari, tetapi kupikir aku akan mendapat bantuan di sini. Lagipula, tempat inilah yang seolah rasanya mengundangku untuk masuk.

Sebaris pohon _gu shu_ yang seperti pagar pembatas itu memberitahuku bahwa mulai dari tempat ini aku harus berjalan seorang diri. "Huo Li, kau tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana." Pesanku pada kuda itu sebelum turun dari punggungnya. Seluruh barang bawaan dari Istana juga ikut kubawa ke dalam Tiantan, terutama pedangku itu.

Seperti saat pertama kali masuk kemari, ada sebuah gua berbentuk lorong yang sangat panjang dan gelap. Naik ke lorong ini harus sedikit mendaki, karena memang lorong ini dibangun di atas bukit. Aku terus berjalan melewati lorong yang serasa tidak ada ujungnya ini, dengan tangan berpegangan pada dinding yang kasar tempat ukiran-ukiran itu dipahat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberanikan diri untuk melihat ukiran-ukiran itu.

Ternyata, kali ini keadaannya jauh lebih buruk daripada di legenda itu.

Pikiranku kembali melayang pada perkataan T'an Mo, tentang tempat perjanjian itu. Matahari...

Di sebelah barat... Tempat matahari terbenam. Dia mengibaratkan 'senja membunuh matahari'. Kalau memang yang dia katakan tentang matahari itu juga mengacu padaku, maka mungkin... aku akan mati di tempat itu, bukan? Di sebelah barat.

Sementara itu, aku lahir di sebelah timur, bukan? Di tempat matahari terbit. Aneh. Apa ini kebetulan atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Rasanya aku benar-benar diibaratkan sebagai matahari, yang terbit di sebelah timur dan terbenam di sebelah barat. Bukan hanya itu, Yangmei, atau siapapun yang berada dalam kegelapan seperti T'an Mo dan para Yaoguai itu mengatakan aku memiliki cahaya. Bahkan saat aku menyentuh Yangmei, dia mengatakan panas. Bukankah sudah sifat matahari untuk memancarkan cahaya dan panas?

Iya, itu benar. Bodohnya aku! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah tahu bahwa kedua Phoenix melambangkan matahari dan bulan? Feng melambangkan matahari, sementara Huang melambangkan... bulan.

Bulan...

Oh! Baru sekarang aku sadar! Kalau bulan itu memang melambangkan Huang, melambangkan Yangmei, maka aku tahu kenapa bulan itu tidak bersinar! Bukankah Yangmei sudah berada dalam kegelapan? Seperti bulan yang gelap itu, begitulah keadaannya sekarang. Dan juga, aku merasa ada sedikit misteri dibalik kelahiran Yangmei, sama sepertiku. Tapi, bukankah bulan tidak pernah 'terbit'? Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya, ya? Apa ada orang yang tahu?

Tiba-tiba lamunanku terputus saat aku merasakan sesuatu mendekatiku. Bukan... bukan mendekati tapi mengelilingi! Cepat-cepat aku menyingkir ke bagian tengah dari lorong itu. Di situlah aku bisa dengan jelas melihat, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Makhluk-makhluk kegelapan, para Yaouguai itu, sekali lagi muncul! Wujud mereka sekarang bukan berupa ular lagi, tetapi berwujud bayangan hitam berbentuk manusia! Para Yaoguai itu secara mistis merangkak keluar dari tembok-tembok itu, dan ada pula yang muncul begitu saja dari belakangku! Astaga! Bahkan di tempat sesuci Tiantan ini para Yaoguai itu bermunculan? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Cepat-cepat kukeluarkan pedangku. Makhluk-makhluk ini, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau mendekatiku hanya berarti kematian mereka? Sementara mereka mulai perlahan mendekatiku, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menebas mereka satu persatu. Ini terlalu mudah untukku, sungguh. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dengan bodohnya mereka menyerangku.

Tapi jumlah mereka tidak sedikit. Entah sudah berapa puluh Yaouguai yang kutebas, mereka tetap saja berdatangan! Memang benar mereka tidak akan bisa melukaiku, tetapi kalau begini sampai kapan aku harus menghadapi mereka? Ini akan sangat menghabiskan waktuku! Sampai kapan serangan Yaoguai ini akan berhenti?

"_Gunakan kekuatanmu!"_

Hah? Siapa di sana?

"_Kekuatanmu..."_

Kekuatan? Kekuatan apa?

Kekuatan... menggunakan kekuatan seperti Yangmei? Hanya saja aku menggunakan kebalikannya?

Tapi... aku punya kekuatan seperti apa?

Hanya dengan menuruti kata hatiku, aku memegang pedang dengan tangan kiriku, kemudian mengarahkan ujungnya ke langit tepat di depan wajahku. Sementara itu, tangan kananku mengangkat jari telunjuk serta jari tengah, sejajar dengan dahiku, di depan pedang itu. Benar... aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang mengaliri tubuhku!

Mataku kututup, sambil berusaha memusatkan kekuatan itu agar keluar dari tubuhku. Jari telunjuk serta jari tengah kananku yang menyentuh pedang itu merasakan betapa panasnya permukaannya. Panas seperti api, tetapi sama sekali tidak menyakitkan untukku. Sayup-sayup dari telingaku, kudengar Yaoguai itu seperti menjerit-jerit kesakitan saat semakin lama aura yang terpancar dari tubuhku semakinn kuat!

Sekarang, mataku kubuka lebar-lebar. Dengan gerakan cepat, pedang itu kutusukkan ke tanah!

"API SUCI YANG DALAM TANAH! JIKA KAU MENDEGAR PERINTAHKU, BANGKITLAH! DAN USIR KEGELAPAN DENGAN PANAS CAHAYAMU!"

Detik itu juga, sesuatu terjadi! Di atas tanah tempat aku berpijak, muncul lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan kuno di atasnya! Dari setiap garis dan kurva yang terbentuk itu, muncul cahaya yang terang, sebelum kemudian bagian terluar dari lingkaran itu mengeluarkan api yang berkobar-kobar. Panas... dan terang sekali! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun di tengah kobaran api itu, seolah justru kobaran api yang mengelilingiku seperti tembok itu sedang melindungiku. Sementara aku melihat, tanah di luar lingkaran itu pun itu mengeluarkan pilar-pilar api! Seluruh Yaoguai yang ada di sana hanya bisa menjerit-jerit, sebelum kemudian mereka hilang sama sekali di dalam kegelapan.

Baru sesudah itu cahaya serta api itu hilang.

Kutatap lorong Tiantan yang sekarang kosong itu. Tidak ada seekor Yaoguai pun di sana. Tetapi bekas api yang membakar tembok batu serta lantai batu itu juga tidak ada. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Pedangku kembali kuselipkan di pinggangku.

Sebelum aku berjalan, kedua belah tanganku ini kutatap lekat-lekat. Kekuatan apa itu tadi? Aku bisa mengendalikan api? Tapi api yang kukendalikan ini... hanya perasaanku ataukah memang benar api ini bukan api biasa? Bukankah biasanya api akan meninggalkan bekas, atau setidaknya bau hangus dan asap? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada bekas sedikit pun di tempat ini?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan suatu kejadian. Tiga tahun yang lalu, kalau tidak salah aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini bukan? Hampir sama, tetapi sedikit berkebalikan. Waktu itu, saat perpustakaan Istana Wu di Jian Ye terbakar, aku bisa mengusir api itu, dan dengan suara yang aneh itu memberitahuku! Waktu itu aku mengusir api, sekarang aku memanggil api! Aku bisa mengendalikan api! Dan api yang kukendalikan itu... tidak bisa menghancurkan apapun...

Benar juga... Bukankah Phoenix itu disebutkan sebagai makhluk yang baik dan peramah? Yang tidak memiliki unsur kekerasan? Kalau memang demikian adanya, pantas saja api yang kukeluarkan ini tidak bisa menghancurkan apapun, selain tentunya Yaouguai-yaoguai dari kegelapan itu. Bukankah bagaimanapun kegelapan pasti terusir begitu ada cahaya?

Api, ya...? Kekuatanku... mengendalikan api... api yang lembut, tetapi bisa mengusir kegelapan...

Semakin aku berjalan, memang aku semakin kelelahan, seperti pertama kali saat aku kemari. Apalagi aku baru saja menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk melawan para Yaoguai itu, sekaligus mengeluarkan kekuatanku untuk mengendalikan api. Mau tidak mau tanganku sekarang harus berpegangan pada tembok lorong itu, dengan tubuh bersandar padanya kalau tidak mau jatuh. Ahhh... ini benar-benar melelahkan sekali...

Sesudah keluar dari tempat itu, aku disambut oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang melambai-lambaikan rambutku. Pohon-pohon _gu shu_ yang tumbuh di sana seperti membuka jalannya untukku. Rupanya, keadaan di Tiantan pada malam hari sangat mencekam, tidak seperti dulu saat aku kemari. Benar-benar sepi, suara yang timbul hanya langkah kakiku, juga nafasku, dan dahan-dahan pohon yang bergerak ditiup angin.

Tempat seperti ini bisa mendatangkan perasaan tidak enak pada siapapun.

Apalagi aku. Rasanya benar-benar sendirian, menapak satu demi satu langkah di atas tanah yang datar, dengan sedikit batu-batu kecil. Kedua tanganku memeluk tubuhku sendiri erat-erat. Bukan, bukan karena aku kedinginan... tapi ada perasaan yang sendiri yang membuatku seperti ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Semakin lama hatiku terasa semakin berat. Terutama saat aku mengingat apa tujuanku kemari.

Ya, aku ke Tiantan bukan tanpa alasan.

Gerbang untuk pergi ke altar Tianxinshi sudah kulalui. Altar batu yang luas itu, entah kenapa sekarang terlihat semakin besar dan semakin tinggi, rasanya tingginya sampai ke langit. Sambil merapatkan pakaian luarku, aku menapak anak tangga itu. Angin berhembus makin kencang, membuat jubah yang kupakai berkibar-kibar. Kedua tanganku kulipat dan kuletakkan di dadaku dengan kepala tertunduk. Langkahku melambat, sementara punggungku mulai membungkuk perlahan. Aku menuju ke altar itu dengan sikap yang hormat dan khusuk, meski aku bukan memakai pakaian upacara, dan tidak ada satu batang _hio_ pun di tanganku.

Sampai di tingkat ke sembilan, tingkat yang teratas, baru aku sadar bahwa kakiku sudah tertekuk. Kakiku terlalu lelah, tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Aku hanya berhenti sampai di tepi altar di tingkat ke sembilan itu saja, tanpa berjalan ke tengah-tengah.

Justru setelah susah payah sampai di atas, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jadi aku hanya bisa tetap berlutut, dengan kedua tangan terkulai di sisi kiri-kanan tubuhku. Mataku tertutup rapat sambil aku perlahan mengambil nafas. Aku tidak berani melakukan apapun, kecuali memikirkan apa yang akan dan harus kulakukan sesudah ini.

Melepaskan cahayaku.

Itulah tujuanku kemari.

Aku akan melepaskan cahayaku, agar Yangmei bisa menyentuh dan mendekat padaku, meskipun ia masih menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan.

Tapi aku tahu betapa beresikonya melakukan hal ini. Kalau aku melepaskan cahayaku, Yangmei bisa dengan mudahnya melukaiku. Bahkan saat cahayaku masih ada padaku saja, ia bisa menyakitiku dengan memaksaku berjalan dalam _Paoluo_. Apalagi kalau sekarang, saat aku harus melepaskan cahayaku. Jangan-jangan, benar perkataan T'an Mo. Yangmei akan berusaha membunuhku kalau aku melakukannya.

Dan bukan hanya itu. Para _Yaouguai_ itu dengan bebas bisa menyerangku! Meski aku masih punya pedang untuk melawan mereka, tentu tidak akan semudah hari ini aku mengalahkan mereka. Dan berkaitan dengan Yaoguai itu... aku masih penasaran. Akan seperti apa malam di tebing yang dikatakan T'an Mo itu?

Mungkinkah... dengan aku kehilangan cahayaku sekarang, dia dan seluruh Yaouguai itu bisa memperlakukanku sesuka mereka malam itu nanti?

Aku tidak tahu... aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Adakah yang bisa memberitahukannya padaku?

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

Hening...

Tanpa aku sadari, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menjambak rambutku dari belakang! Kuat sekali! Uhhh... Bahkan untuk berbalik dan melihatnya saja aku tidak bisa! Tangan yang menjambakku itu seperti memaksaku menengadah ke atas terus, dimana aku melihat sesuatu yang lain.

Ini... dimana?

Aku tahu pasti ini bukan di Tiantan! Dimana _hiolo_ berukuran raksasa yang selama ini ada di pusat altar itu? Dan dimana sebenarnya kakiku berpijak sekarang? Yang kulihat hanyalah... kegelapan yang pekat. Sementara tangan itu masih menjambak rambutku, sesuatu yang lain, sebuah tangan yang lain yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan ini menyambar pipiku.

"AHHHH!"

Aku mengerang kesakitan. Sial... Apa ini? Para Yaoguai itu berulah lagi? Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan sakitnya luka cakaran di pipiku. Luka itu sepertinya dalam, dan sangat perih sekali! Jadi cuma ini yang bisa mereka lakukan? Menyerangku sambil bersembunyi?

Tapi... kenapa mereka tidak terpengaruh cahayaku, ya?

Peduli setan dengan itu! Aku langsung menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengambil pedang yang terselip di pinggangku. Tapi... tanganku tidak bisa kugerakkan! Rupanya tanganku sekarang ada di balik punggung, diikat dengan kuat! Berdasarkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di pergelangan tanganku, aku sadar... kedua pergelangan tanganku diikat dengan duri, begitu juga kedua pergelangan kakiku!

Lalu aku mendengar sesuatu yang lain... Suara teriakan...

"_Mati kau! Kau harus mati!"_

Pada saat yang sama, sepasang tangan yang lain muncul dari belakang, kemudian menggenggam dadaku erat-erat! Sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas! Aku memekik kesakitan, tetapi tangan itu sama sekali tidak mebebaskan aku! Dan yang lebih mengejutkan... tangan itu... bukan tangan manusia! Tangan yang mengerikan seperti itu juga bukan milik binatang manapun! Milik siapa lagi kalau bukan milik para Yaoguai yang sangat kubenci itu?

Sebelum pertanyaanku terjawab, tangan lain meraba dadaku pula! Kelima jarinya berhenti di celah-celah tulang rusukku, dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan tangan Yaoguai yang ini. Kemudian sesuai yang lain muncul... sebuah pisau. Pisau itu sangat tipis, pendek, dan kecil, tetapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya benda itu? Tiba-tiba saja... pisau itu dihujamkan ke salah satu sela tulang rusukku!

"AHH! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku berusaha meronta, tetapi rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku rasanya makin bertambah! Dan tidak hanya itu, saat mulutku terbuka ketika menjerit, sesuatu yang lain dengan cepatnya masuk ke dalam mulutku! Aku tidak berani membuka mataku untuk tahu apa itu, yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang ingin kulihat... terutama sesudah 'sesuatu' itu menyemburkan cairan langsung ke kerongkonganku!

Saat mataku kubuka, barulah aku tahu apa itu. Seekor ular... dan cairan yang disemburkannya itu tentulah racun...!

Suara yang lain kemudian terdengar dari jauh, tetapi terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"_Rasakan itu! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!"_

A-apa...? Pantas mendapatkan apa? Apa yang kulakukan memangnya?

Seutas tali yang lain, lentur tetapi tajam seperti pisau, tiba-tiba memberet wajahku. Tetapi tidak hanya sekali. Benda itu, yang baru kusadari adalah cambuk, menyambar setiap bagian dari tubuhku! Kenapa... Kenapa ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Dasar makhluk hina! Itu untuk hati busukmu yang hitam seperti arang itu!"_

Hah...? Suara itu... ditujukan untukku...?

"_Pembunuh! Kau pembunuh! Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau bunuh?"_

Pembunuh? Aku... pembunuh?

"_Heh! Kau sungguh menjijikkan! Pengguna cahaya, tetapi kemudiam memakai kegelapan!"_

Aku... pemakai kegelapan?

Ejekan-ejekan seperti itu terus terdengar di kepalaku, sementara tangan-tangan mereka tak hentinya menyiksaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti... apa yang dimaksudkan mereka dengan semua perkataan itu?

Tapi tiba-tiba... aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh...

Perasaan yang benar-benar menyiksa hatiku...

Bukan, ini bukan perasaan tidak adil. Bukan karena aku merasa tidak bersalah tetapi kemudian aku diperlakukan seperti ini... Ini bukan perasaan tidak terima...

Justru sebaliknya...

Perasaan bersalah yang kuat yang menyiksa hatiku. Ya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk saat mereka mengatakan itu. Entah oleh alasan apa, aku membenarkan perkataan mereka. Aku memang berhati busuk... aku memang pembunuh yang dikuasai kegelapan... Aneh... semua ini menyakitkan, dan aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan apapun yang bersalah... Tapi aku merasa pantas mendapatkan ini semua...

Apa yang mereka sebutkan, itulah aku...

Mungkin saat ini belum, tapi mungkinkah aku akan menjadi seperti itu di masa depan? Di waktu yang akan datang? Dan ini cuma gambaran masa depan saja?

Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak bisa menjawab. Yang pasti, itu benar...

Apakah aku akan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan nantinya? Seperti Yangmei? Padahal, baru saja aku menebas habis para Yaoguai. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bodoh... bagaimana bisa begini? Kalau aku pun jatuh, lalu siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Yangmei?

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Aku malu, seperti para terhukum pada umumnya. Sementara tangan-tangan itu terus menghukumku, aku semakin termakan rasa bersalah. Ini memang hukuman yang pantas untukku, dan aku tidak boleh menolak. Ahhh... airmataku tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

Rasanya duniaku seperti runtuh di hadapanku...

"Feng...! Feng!"

Suara siapa itu? Siapa lagi sekarang?

Mataku kubuka lebar-lebar, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah kembali di altar Tiantan!

Apa itu tadi? Pengelihatan kah? Kenapa terasa nyata sekali?

Keringat dingin membasahi keningku, sementara nafasku terputus-putus. Tubuhku rasanya sudah kehilangan seluruh kekuataannya, sampai aku nyaris terbaring di tanah kalau tidak ada sebuah lengan kuat yang menopangku. Bahkan untuk membalikkan kepala dan melihat siapa itu saja aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku masih sakit semua, seolah semua yang kujalani itu memang baru saja terjadi.

"Feng? Ada apa?"

Suara yang kudengar kali ini berbeda. Seiring dengan suara itu, aku merasakan tangan lain yang diletakkan di atas pundakku, seolah sedang berusaha menenangkanku. Jangankan untuk menjawab, untuk mengucapkan satu kata terima kasih kepada dua orang itu saja aku tidak bisa. Dan yang terparah, sangking lemahnya aku sekarang, aku sampai tidak berpikir lagi siapa kedua orang yang membantuku itu, mengenali suaranya pun tidak.

Suara yang pertama berbicara lagi padaku. "Feng! Feng! Sadarlah! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Justru itulah yang ingin kutanyakan pada mereka. Apa itu... yang baru saja terjadi? Kegelapan itu... Tangan-tangan itu...

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku sesudah menghimpun tenaga. Rupanya dua orang itu adalah Fu Xi dan Nü Wa, kedua Abdi Langit yang dulu membantuku menemui Zhi Ming. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku, aku menggenggam kedua tangan mereka, kemudian berusaha duduk bertumpu pada tubuhku sendiri, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Fu Xi... Nü Wa..." Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Tadi... gelap... mereka... mereka menghukumku..."

"Tenang! Bicaralah pelan-pelan...!"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku tidak melakukan apapun selain mengatur nafasku, sambil memeluk diriku sendiri. Perasaan sakit baik mental maupun fisik itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Syukurlah... Sebab, kesakitan itu luar biasa sekali, nyaris membunuhku. Barulah aku memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan ini pada mereka.

"Para Yaouguai... kalian tahu, kan?" Mereka berdua menjawab dengan anggukan. "Entah kenapa, saat aku sendirian, tiba-tiba aku ada di tempat yang gelap sekali, sama sekali tidak ada cahaya. Mengerikan..." Kedua tanganku meremas kepalaku kuat-kuat. Bahkan untuk mengingat itu saja rasanya sakit sekali! Airmataku keluar, campuran antara rasa takut dan sakit itu tadi. "... Dan para Yaoguai itu... mereka bersembunyi dalam kegelapan... mereka menyiksaku..."

Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di dadaku. Ahhh... rasa sesak itu datang lagi...! "Tapi mereka bilang... mereka sedang menghukumku... Karena memang itulah yang pantas kudapatkan..." Kepalaku kutengadahkan ke atas, menatap mereka. Fu Xi dan Nü Wa saling berpandang-pandangan sendiri, sementara aku tidak tahu maksud mereka. "Apa maksudnya itu? Mereka mengatai aku pembunuh berhati hitam seperti arang! Dan mereka mengatakan aku..." Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam. "... pengguna kegelapan..."

Kupikir mereka akan terkejut. Namun ternyata aku salah. Mereka cuma menundukkan kepala, seolah sudah tahu itu akan terjadi, dan menyayangkan kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang. Mataku melebar karena takut, bukan karena hukuman itu tapi karena aku akan menjadi pelaku kejahatan itu. "Fu Xi, Nü Wa! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyaku hampir berteriak. "Kenapa aku dihukum? Benarkah aku akan menggunakan kegelapan?"

Mereka cuma diam.

Tapi dalam kediaman itu, aku melihat mereka mengangguk perlahan. Jawaban mereka untuk sesaat membuatku lebih dari sekedar kaget. Saat itu juga tubuhku seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. "Aku akan menjadi... pengguna kegelapan...?" Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, dan aku benci itu! Aku benci jadi yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku sendiri, sementara yang lain tahu dengan jelas! "Kalau begitu, pergilah sekarang! Jangan dekati aku!" Seruku kuat, membuat mereka terkejut. "Kalian pasti membenciku, kan? Sebab aku akan menjadi pengguna kegelapan!"

_Seperti Yangmei..._

Ahhh... Apa aku sia-sia saja keluar dari istana hanya untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei? Kalau pada akhirnya aku sendiri akan jatuh sepertinya?

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Saat itu akan datang, Feng." Jawab Fu Xi tegas dan penuh kepastian. "Tetapi bukan sekarang."

Hah? Apa maksudnya dengan perkataan itu? Apa bedanya membenciku dari sekarang dan nanti?

Sebelum aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya, Nü Wa sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hal itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan sekarang." Begitu katanya, seketika langsung membuatku diam. "Oh iya. Kami ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Meski aku ingin membantah, menanyakan tentang apa yang baru saja kualami, aku mengurungkan niat. Aku mencoba berpikir jernih. Siapa tahu itu cuma akal-akalan para Yaoguai itu untuk membuatku takut. Ya, kan?

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

Entah bagaimana, di atas kedua telapak tangan Nü Wa terdapat sesuatu. Bola cahaya yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Cahaya itu berwarna putih pucat, seperti bulan. Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku melayang pada Yangmei.

"Cahaya ini adalah kepunyaan Huang." Kata Nü Wa sambil mendekatkan bola cahaya itu padaku. "Ia tidak mau lagi memiliki cahaya ini, dan mengembalikannya padamu."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk melepaskan cahayaku. Sekarang, belum satu cahaya dilepaskan, cahaya lain akan ditambahkan padaku. "Cahayaku akan ditambah lagi dengan miliknya?" Tanyaku dengan nada setengah mengeluh.

"Awalnya, bukankah ini adalah cahayamu?" Tanya Fu Xi. Wah, ini adalah hal baru lagi untukku. "Bulan hanya memiliki cahaya dari matahari. Sekarang cahaya ini dikembalikan padamu. Bagaimana bisa bertambah?"

Aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. Dikembalikan? Apa maksudnya dikembalikan? Sejak kapan kekuatan itu milikku dan harus dikembalikan? "Bukankah ini kekuatan Yangmei sendiri? Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan itu bukan?"

Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang bingung. Mereka berdua juga bingung mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Setelah berpandangan beberapa lama, akhirnya Nü Wa menjawabku. "Kau mungkin lupa." Katanya. "Tapi kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan, atau segala kekuatan yang Huang miliki, itu adalah kekuatan yang kau berikan untuknya, bukan miliknya sendiri." Jelasnya. "Seperti matahari memberikan cahayanya untuk bulan yang ia sayangi..."

"Karena Huang telah menolaknya, kekuatan ini kembali padamu." Lanjut Fu Xi.

Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang! Jadi itulah hal aneh yang sempat aku dengar dari Ling Guang! Saat itu, bukankah dia berkata, _"Kami bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri, tetapi tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang lain. Kalian, sebaliknya, bisa menyembuhkan orang lain tetapi diri sendiri tidak bisa."_ Saat itu, dia bukan mengatakan 'Huang'. Dia berkata 'kalian'. Berarti, aku juga punya kekuatan itu, dan entah bagaimana kekuatan itu ada pada Yangmei. Kata Fu Xi dan Nü Wa, aku yang memberikannya padanya.

Dan... satu hal lagi. Mungkinkah seperti cahaya Yangmei yang kembali padaku, begitu juga yang terjadi pada piao-nya? Itukah sebabnya kenapa piao itu tidak kembali pada Yangmei, melainkan terus padaku? Jangan-jangan, seperti cahaya itu, piao itu juga kuberikan untuknya, dan saat dia tidak memiliki cahayanya, tentu piao itu juga tidak akan bisa digunakan olehnya. Apakah mungkin yang dimiliki Yangmei itu sebenarnya pemberian dariku? Bukan di kehidupan ini tetapi di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Kurasa, ini misteri baru lagi untukku.

Ya Tian... kenapa begitu banyak hal yang tidak aku tahu, bahkan tentang diriku sendiri?

"Baiklah." Kataku seraya membuka kedua tanganku. Dengan mudahnya bola cahaya itu berpindah dari tangan Nü Wa, kemudian masuk ke tubuhku, seolah tubuhku seperti magnet yang menarik bola cahaya itu ke arahku. Cahaya itu kemudian berhenti di kedua tanganku dan membuatnya memancarkan cahaya perak yang redup.

Akhirnya, cahaya itu hilang sama sekali. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum bertanya. "Apa ini berarti sekarang aku punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Sekarang beritahu kami, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Apa kau perlu bantuan kami?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Pasti mereka akan kecewa sekali mendengar permintaanku, terutama sesudah aku menerima bola cahaya itu. "Aku kemari karena ingin melakukan sesuatu..." Jawabku. "... Melepaskan cahayaku."

Kali ini, aku melihat mata mereka terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Tetapi keterkejutan itu cepat sekali hilang, secepat datangnya. Kemudian Fu Xi berbicara padaku. "Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Gantian aku yang terkejut.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Lanjut Fu Xi lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin matahari bisa kehilangan cahayanya? Cahaya itu akan selamanya ada bersamamu."

Apa? Kalau begitu, bagaimana caraku menyelamatkan Yangmei? Dan tentang omongan T'an Mo itu...

"Tapi..." Kali ini, Nü Wa yang melanjutkan. "Cahayamu itu bisa disembunyikan."

"Disembunyikan?" Aku mengulang dengan nada bertanya. "Apa bisa? Maksudku, kalau hanya menyembunyikan, apa nantinya Yangmei bisa menyentuhku? Dia memang mungkin bisa melihatku, tapi kalau menyentuh..."

Sebelum aku diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku, Fu Xi sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. "Cahaya itu bukan sesuatu yang kau miliki, yang bisa kau lepaskan begitu saja." Ujarnya. "Cahaya itu adalah keberadaanmu sendiri."

Dahiku berkerut karena bingung akan perkataannya. "Kalau itu memang benar, kenapa Yangmei bisa kehilangan cahayanya? Bukankah aku dan dia sama?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kau seperti matahari, sementara Huang seperti bulan." Jawab Nü Wa. Oh, baru aku sadar! "Apakah bulan memiliki cahaya sendiri? Tidak! Bulan hanya memantulkan cahaya dari matahari. Kalau tidak, bulan itu akan menjadi gelap." Dia membiarkan aku mencerna kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Sementara matahari, bukankah cahaya itu adalah keberadaannya sendiri?"

Oh, begitu... Benar juga kata-kata mereka. "Lalu, kalau memang cahayaku hanya bisa disembunyikan, apa Yangmei tidak apa-apa berada di dekatku?"

Keduanya tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menunjuk sesuatu di atas langit. Dan yang mereka tunjuk itu adalah... bintang yang menunjukkan keberadaanku. "Apakah cahaya bintang bisa ditangkap oleh bulan?"

"Tidak." Jawabku sambil menggeleng.

Keduanya kemudian menurunkan tangannya. "Begitulah. Dengan cahaya yang kecil, tersembunyi di balik kegelapan, kau bisa menyentuh Huang."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu. Baiklah! Bagaimana caranya sekarang menyembunyikan cahayaku?"

Atas pertanyaan ini, tidak ada jawaban yang kuterima. Aku berkedip beberapa kali melihat keengganan mereka menjawabku. Memangnya sekarang kenapa lagi? Namun akhirnya, setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka menjawab juga. "Kau..." Fu Xi berkata. "... yakin akan keputusanmu itu?"

Benar-benar aku kecewa. Aku sudah menunggu jawaban mereka, tetapi tidak juga aku mendapatkan jawaban. Malah sekarang mereka balik bertanya padaku. Sambil menyembunyikan sedikit kekesalanku, aku mengangguk mantap. "Asal bisa menyelamatkan Meimei, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi ini bukan hanya berpengaruh pada Yangmei saja." Fu Xi melanjutkan. "Tapi pada makhluk-makhluk kegelapan lain juga."

Tentu saja aku tahu tentang itu. "Ya, aku tahu..." Sambil menghela nafas, aku menundukkan kepala. Memang benar aku tahu, jika Yangmei bisa mendekatiku, tentu saja makhluk-makhluk itu juga bisa. Bukankah mereka sekarang sama? Aku hanya tersenyum sedih. "Mereka cuma akan lebih mudah menyerangku. Begitu saja, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Fu Xi dan Nü Wa kedua-duanya diam, sebelum mengizinkanku melakukannya. "Lakukanlah." Katanya. "Seperti bagaimana kau memusatkan kekuatanmu, begitu pula caranya kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu."

Aku mengangguk. Oh, jadi seperti tadi? Kurasa tidak sulit.

Pedangku kuletakkan di bawah, sementara kedua tangan di depan dada, membentuk tanda silang. Kedua tanganku itu seolah menyembunyikan dadaku. Tepat di titik dimana jantungku terletak, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa itu karena mataku yang tertutup dan kepala yang tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Ugh... aku tidak menyangka melakukan ini juga butuh tenaga, bahkan membuat kepalaku sedikit berputar-putar. Cahaya itu mula-mula membesar, pusatnya terletak di titik potong kedua tanganku yang menyilang. Semakin lama-semakin mengecil.

Baru saja aku akan menghentikan itu, Fu Xi dan Nü Wa berseru bersamaan. "Feng! Kalau cahayamu masih seterang itu, tetap saja Huang tidak bisa mendekat padamu!"

Jadi aku melanjutkan kembali. Lingkaran itu semakin lama semakin mengecil. Tetapi untuk membuatnya seperti itu, aku tidak menyangka aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang sangat besar! Perlahan tubuhku seperti akan jatuh , tetapi Fu Xi dan Nü Wa membantuku untuk tetap berdiri, sementara tenagaku terus terkonsumsi.

"Kurasa cukup..." Kata Nü Wa. "Feng, berhentilah."

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Belum..." Konsentrasiku terus kupusatkan ke lingkaran itu. "Aku akan menghilangkan semuanya... cahaya atau kekuatan apapun yang cuma akan menjauhkanku dari Yangmei."

Tanpa sempat lagi kulihat ekspresi mereka, aku terus melanjutkan. Lingkaran cahaya itu benar-benar mengecil sekarang. Sampai akhirnya, yang hanya terlihat di mataku adalah sebuah kerlipan cahaya kecil seperti bintang di langit. "Ahhh... selesai..." Desahku sambil melepaskan kedua tanganku. Kembalilah cahaya itu masuk ke tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Feng?" Tanya Nü Wa dengan nada khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. "Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa lebih baik." Dan aku tidak berbohong. Rasanya aku tidak seolah membawa sesuatu yang lain daripada yang lain seperti biasanya. Meski... rasanya setelah melakukan itu aku merasa sedikit kosong, entah kenapa. Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya pada mereka, takut mereka akan makin khawatir.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kataku pada akahirnya, yang dibalas oleh mereka dengan seulas senyum dan anggukan kepala. "Aku sangat senang kalian bersedia membantuku."

Fu Xi menepuk pundakku. "Sudah seharusnya kami membantumu." Untuk sesaat kami terdiam, sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Kurasa, sudah saatnya kami harus kembali. Feng, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sama seperti cara kami bertemu pertama kalinya, begitu juga terjadi sekarang. Dua buah tirai cahaya terbuka, keduanya masuk melalui pintu yang berbeda sebelum hilang dari pandanganku.

Sekarang, aku seorang diri lagi.

Benar-benar sendirian, tidak ada apapun di tempat ini.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah. Bagaimanapun, ditinggalkan sendirian itu tidak enak.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Yangmei, ya? Apa dia juga sedang sendirian? Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat mengejar dan menemukannya, agar dia tidak sendirian lagi. Aku harus bergegas pergi.

Pakaianku yang basah oleh keringat dan airmata ini sekarang sudah kering karena hembusan angin. Di sebelah kakiku, terdapat pakaian yang lain yang kuletakkan di bawah pedangku. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang sangat berbeda dengan pakaianku sekarang. Beberapa potong pakaian yang sengaja kubawa dari Istana hanyalah pakaian rakyat jelata, yang kugunakan untuk melarikan diri di antara kalangan rakyat. Tidak mungkin kan aku mencari Yangmei dengan berpakaian seperti ini terus?

Dengan melepaskan seluruh pakaian kebesaran yang sangat mewah ini, tandanya aku akan selamanya pergi. Aku akan meninggalkan semuanya.

Tak kusangka, justru kalau aku ingin mendapatkan Yangmei kembali, aku tidak boleh menggunakan kekuasaan. Aku malah harus melepaskan itu. Tapi, bukankah Yangmei memang seperti itu, ya? Dia punya keinginan sendiri, dan tidak boleh dipaksa. Kalau dipaksa, justru dia akan merasa tertekan, dan aku tidak mau itu. Ahhh... memang Yangmei sekali...

Aku melepaskan gelang emas dan cincin yang ada di tanganku. "Siapapun yang menemukan ini, kiranya adalah orang yang pantas memegang pemerintahan Dinasti ini." Sesudah itu, kedua tanganku menggenggam jubah yang terselempang di bahuku. "Dan jangan hanya memegang pemerintahan tetapi juga mengayominya."

Begitulah kini gelang dan cincin itu bukan di tanganku, tetapi tepat di tengah altar Tianxinshi. Jubah itu sendiri diterbangkan angin dan aku tidak tahu berhenti dimana. Aku yakin benar orang yang layak masuk di tempat ini dan menemukannya, pasti bukan sembarang orang. Itulah yang membuatku melepaskan semua ini di sini.

Seluruh hiasan di kepalaku ini juga kulepaskan, tidak ada satupun yang kubawa bersamaku. Dari awal juga bukan milikku.

Akhirnya, sesudah waktu yang lama... aku kembali menjadi Lu Xun. Aku bukan Cao Li lagi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesudah hari hampir subuh, kira-kira pada jam tiga pagi, baru aku keluar dari Tiantan. Huo Li masih setia menunggu di situ. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi tentu saja aku sedikit kecewa saat menemukannya sedang tidur. Ah, biarlah. Dia sendiri pasti masih ngantuk tengah malam kubangunkan begitu. Huo Li sudah menjadi kuda peliharaanku entah berapa tahun, tapi masih juga aku tidak ingat bahwa hobi kuda satu ini adalah tidur.

"Huo Li, bangun," Kutepuk kepalanya. "Sekarang kita pergi dulu. Nanti jika kita sampai di kota, kau bisa tidur sepuasmu."

Akhirnya dia bangun juga.

"Tuan! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Hah? Suara apa itu?

Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Siapa di sana?" Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun dalam kegelapan itu. Yang ada hanya aku sendiri. "Hei! Keluarlah!" Seketika itu juga aku berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Huo Li mendekatkan mulutnya ke leherku, dan aku pun merapatkan diriku padanya sambil menggenggam pangkal pedangku. "Huo Li, kau dengar suara apa itu?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup. Malam-malam begini, siapa yang ada di Tiantan? Apa para Yaouguai itu? Sial... kenapa mereka datang sesudah aku melepas cahayaku?

"Ummm... mungkin itu suaraku, tuan." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya memutar bola mata mendengar jawabannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. "Huo Li, kau tahu benar kau tidak bisa bicara denganku kalau aku bukan seekor kucing, kan?"

Eh?

Tunggu. Apa aku baru saja bercakap-cakap dengan Huo Li?

Aku berbalik cepat. "Huo Li!" Seruku, juga membuatnya kaget setengah mati. "Kau bisa bicara padaku?"

"Tepatnya sekarang kau yang bisa mendengarku, tuan."

Cepat-cepat kulihat tanganku. Masih tangan manusia. Bukan tangan kucing yang berbulu dan ditumbuhi cakar itu. Tinggiku juga masih tetap, aku sama sekali tidak mengecil. Dan lagi, aku juga tidak punya ekor. Ya Tian... syukurlah, jangan sampai aku jadi kucing lagi. Aku tidak mau menjalani mimpi buruk itu lagi.

Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara pada Huo Li, ya?

Mungkin karena serah-terima kekuatan yang aku juga masih misteri untukku itu? Atau jangan-jangan berbicara dengan hewan juga adalah salah satu kekuatan Phoenix! Saat aku menjadi kucing, mungkin aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan hewan karena aku sendiri memang hewan. Sekarang, aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka, meski sebagai manusia...

"Tuan, kau jangan melamun saja!" Seru Huo Li tepat di telingaku.

"Ya Tian! Huo Li, kau juga jangan membuatku kaget begitu!" Balasku tak kalah keras.

Dia mendengus kesal, kemudian langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tuan, ngomong-ngomong kenapa pakaianmu sekarang jadi seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Untuk beberapa saat otakku seperti tidak berpikir sesaat. Eh? Memangnya apa yang aneh di pakaianku? Ini kan pakaian rakyat jelata biasa. Pakaian atas, celana serta ikat pinggangnya, juga sehelai kain yang kuselempangkan dari bahu ke pinggang. Sepasang sepatu yang sekarang kupakai juga tentu bukan sepatu yang tadi masih kupakai. Setelah memastikan semua yang kupakai normal-normal saja, aku bertanya padanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Apanya yang salah, Huo Li?"

"Pakaianmu sama sekali tidak keren, tuan!" Jawabnya. Ah! Bukan main kesalnya aku mendengar jawaban itu! "Mana Tuan Lu Xun yang dulunya seorang ahli strategi? Yang cerdik dan pandai tetapi juga gagah berani! Bahkan juga sangking tampannya sampai bisa membuat gadis manapun menoleh padamu!"

"Oh, Huo Li...!" Aku rasanya kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi kuda satu ini! Bisanya cuma mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting saja! "Sejak aku jadi kucing, entah kapan aku bisa kembali seperti itu! Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan masa lalu lagi!" Jawabku sambil melepaskan tali kekangnya. Tentu saja, kalau ia sekarang kuda yang hanya dipakai oleh orang biasa, mana mungkin ia masih mengenakan tali kekang?

"Tapi, tuan, tampangmu sekarang memalukan!" Balasnya lagi tak kalah sengit. Aku terhenyak mendengar kata-katanya yang luar biasa tajam itu. "Kau sekarang terlihat seperti gembel saja! Dulu aku sangat bangga kalau orang sepertimu menunggangiku, tapi sekarang..."

Huo Li tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tentu saja. Kakiku yang melemas mendengar perkataannya itu langsung membuatku jatuh di atas kedua lutut. Dia hanya menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang bulat besar itu. "Huo Li, kenapa kau bisa keterlaluan begini...?" Nyaris saja aku memperdengarkan suaraku yang serak ini karena ingin menangis. Kukira di perjalananku ini aku punya seorang teman...

... ternyata memang bagaimanapun manusia tidak bisa mengandalkan hewan, ya?

"Selama ini aku selalu kesepian, dan aku sangat senang ketika akhirnya bisa keluar dan berpetualang bersama denganmu! Apalagi sesudah kau bisa bicara! Tidak tahunya kau..." Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, memperlihatkan wajahku dengan ekspresi terluka terlihat jelas. "Ternyata kau cuma mau jadi temanku pada saat menyenangkan saja, ya?" Segera aku memalingkan wajah. "Kalau begitu, pergilah! Tinggalkan saja aku seorang diri!"

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kuda ini. Kedua tanganku sekarang memeluk lututku, kemudian membenamkan kepalaku di dalamnya. Ahhh... aku sendirian lagi. Mungkin memang sudah keinginan Langit untuk membiarkan aku sendirian terus-menerus. Padahal, siapa yang tahan ditinggalkan sendirian?

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, hanya keheningan saja yang terdengar. Kukira memang Huo Li sudah pergi.

Tapi kemudian, alangkah kagetnya aku saat aku mendengar suara tawa! Suara tawa Huo Li!

"Hahaha!" Aku mengangkat kepala menatapnya dengan kaget. "Tuan, tentu saja aku cuma bercanda! Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali, tuan! Sangking seriusnya sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang candaan, mana yang serius!" Saat itu juga aku langsung berdiri. Wajahku langsung memerah karena malu... meski cuma di depan kuda tidak tahu diri seperti ini! "Wah, seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu sendiri, tuan! Saat kau terluka begitu, wajahmu benar-benar lucu!"

"A-apa?" Bukan main kesalnya aku! Uhhh... padahal aku sudah hampir menangis memikirkan akan kehilangan kuda yang kupelihara selama bertahun-tahun ini! "Huo Li! Kau ini...!"

"Ahahaha! Jangan salahkan aku, tuan! Kau kan yang punya tampang minta disiksa begitu!" Mendengar itu, aku semakin jengkel saja! "Apalagi kalau kau hampir menangis! Rasanya kau enak sekali untuk disiksa!" Karena tahu kemarahanku yang sudah mulai berapi-api, dia langsung berlari, tetapi juga masih menertawakanku!

Langsung kuambil sembarang batu di dekat kakiku sambil mengejarnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Huo Li! Kembali ke sini! Dasar kuda tidak tahu diri!"

"Hahaha! Tangkap saja aku kalau kau bisa, tuan!"

* * *

Akhirnya Lu Xun bebas juga... Yahhh... baguslah buat semua yang udah menunggu Lu Xun bebas... ^^v

Mulai dari sini, selain kesan RPGnya semakin kuat, yang paling penting juga cerita2 selanjutnya nggak akan seangsty sekarang (meski tetep juga ada angst-nya, sih...) Tapi tenang aja, sekarang ada banyak bumbu-bumbu humornya kok... Hohoho... Tapi ya itu dia... sebagai konsekuensi, untuk sepuluh chap kedepan, canon chara yang muncul di cerita ini cuma Lu Xun doank... sementara sisanya OC yang cuma cameo. ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** Hmmm... tapi tengah-tengah nanti bakal ada juga sih canon chara dari WO, sama kayak Fu Xi, Nü Wa, ama Taigong Wang... Ntar, kira-kira kalau si Lu Xun sudah sampe di tempat yang namanya Cheng Du, nah... mulai deh panen canon-chara... ^^v ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Okay, updatenya, seperti yang tadi udah saya umumkan, hari Minggu.

Next chap: _Run and Run and Run_ (Ide seorang author cacad yang sudah nggak punya ide lagi diotaknya karena semuanya sudah dituangkan ke buku sketsa dan jadi maket arsitek...)


	22. Run and Run and Run

Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf karena saya telat update... soalnya hari minggu saya ikut camp jadi nggak bisa update... maaf...

Reply review! ^^

**Putri**: Hohoho... emang gayanya Lu Xun dimanapun selalu keren~ Nggg... sebenernya nggak lama juga... kita udah setengah jalan nih FFnya... ^^ Dan, yaaahhh... beginilah nasib seorang mahasiswa... sibuk... maap, ya...

**Yulius**: Iyaiyaiyaiyaiya~ Sebentar lagi akan ada legenda Shu tentang keturunannya Zhuge Liang nyamar jadi gaibang, yaaa~

**Fansy Fan**: Hehehehe... wait and see... ^^

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Yaaahhh... soalnya kalo nggak ada Lu Xun torturingnya, nulisnya kurang semangat... hohoho... *dinuklir* Dan kalo tentang bulan, wkwkwkwk saya kurang tahu... XDDDDD *dinuklir lagi* Oh, dan kata-kata Huo Li, baik yang di chap sebelumnya, chap ini, dan chap-chap sebelumnya bakalan mewakili pendapat saya... hohoho...

**Silent Afterglow**: Wewww... maaf... m(_ _)m Hehehe... saya kan juga sebenernya arsitek, tapi merangkap author amatiran makanya harap maklum kalo ceritanya rada cacad... XDDDD Dan yah... emang part 2 ini bakal sama atau sedikit lebih panjang dari part 1...

Satu lagi... di chap sebelumnya, saya mau menjelaskan pas Lu Xun ngomong sebelum menggunakan kekuatannya itu tuh... Nah, di RPG-RPG, Sorcerer/Mage/Wizard (ato job-job lain yang mengandalkan magic) biasanya akan mengucapkan mantra sebelum mengaktifkan magicnya. kata-kata yang diucapkan sebelum melakukan 'Magic' itu istilahnya 'Spell', dan tindakan melakukan itu disebut 'Casting'. Sekarang, berhubung kita masuk dunia RPG, si Lu Xun bakal nge-'cast' sebelum dia ngeluarin kekuatannya (tapi bukan berarti di sini Lu Xun jadi Sorcerer atau temen2nya yang lain...)  
Nah, trus berhubung kita semua sudah tahu dengan yakin bahwa sekeren-kerennya bahasa Indonesia, tetep yang namanya bahasa Inggris tuh lebih keren. Jadi, sebenarnya 'Spell'nya Lu Xun pas sebelum ngeluarin kekuatannya di chap sebelumnya itu:_ "Divine flame beneath the EARTH! Shall you hear my command, rise! And drive out the darkness with your scorching blaze!"_.  
KETERANGAN: Perhatikan bahwa Lu Xun juga ngomong 'Earth' (meskipun dia juga ngomong fire). Nah, emang Phoenix tuh elemen utamanya emang fire. Tapi berhubung Phoenix juga bisa menguasai seluruh Yin dan Yang (yang berarti juga menguasai 5 unsur itu), berarti tuh ada gabungannya... sekarang digabung ama Earth... hohoho...

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Menghadapi kuda seperti Huo Li memang bisa membuat siapapun gila. Bayangkan saja, seharusnya siang ini kami sudah sampai di Zhou Zhi, kota kecil di sebelah barat Chang An. Tetapi sampai matahari tepat di atas kepala kami, baru saja kami sampai di perbatasan Chang An. Ini semua gara-gara tadi kami berkejar-kejaran di Tiantan. Padahal, kalau sudah sampai di Zhou Zhi, kami tinggal menyebrangi Padang Wu Zhang dan sampai di Gunung Chen Cang.

Kalau bukan gara-gara kuda satu ini, tidak mungkin kami sekarang masih ada di tengah-tengah hutan! Daripada menggerutu, aku tutup mulut saja. Lagipula, untuk apa menghabiskan nafasku cuma untuk mengatakan hal yang sia-sia? Tapi, yang kurang ajarnya, mentang-mentang aku tidak mengomel, malah kuda ini yang mengomel! Padahal, salah siapa sampai kami masih ada di sini?

"Tuan, janjimu ternyata sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya!" Sungguh, kukira dengan aku sekarang bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Huo Li, aku akan memiliki teman seperjalanan. Ternyata ini semua malah makin membuatku kesal saja! "Katamu kalau kita sampai di kota, aku boleh tidur! Sekarang sudah siang bolong begini dan aku masih dipaksa berjalan!"

Jangankan dia, aku juga ngantuk! Dan yang lebih parah, gara-gara kuda ini mengomel terus, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menungganginya melainkan berjalan sendiri, sama sepertinya. Malah dia lebih enak, bisa berjalan di atas empat kaki sementara aku hanya dua kaki. Barang bawaanku yang cuma pedang, piao, dan sedikit uang ini kubawa sendiri juga, sementara dia tidak membawa apapun. Seharusnya aku yang menggerutu, bukan?

Akhirnya, aku buka mulut juga. "Salahmu sendiri. Kau terlalu membuang-buang waktu di Tiantan tadi." Jawabku sambil memutar bola mata. "Dan jangan mengomel terus. Kau sedang menyiksa telingaku, tahu tidak?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tuan." Jawabnya. "Salahmu sendiri punya tampang minta disiksa. Kau itu enak sekali untuk disiksa, tuan."

Aku cuma bisa mendengus keras-keras. Tuh, kan? Ada saja celetukannya untuk membantah tuannya. Kurasa, tidak ada gunanya dia memanggilku 'tuan' kalau tingkahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat sama sekali. Tapi, bukan berarti aku juga ingin dihormati, sih. Apalagi oleh seekor kuda.

Selama dari tadi aku diam, ternyata Huo Li juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Oh, jadi begitu caranya membuat kuda satu ini tutup mulut? Bodohnya aku. Baru akhirnya aku tahu sekarang setelah tujuh tahun menjadi tuannya.

Sementara aku mulai menikmati pemandangan hutan yang hijau ini, dengan burung-burung yang beterbangan dan hinggap di atas dahan-dahan pohon, tiba-tiba Huo Li berseru kencang sekali! Membuat jiwaku sampai tercerai-berai sampai ke langit!

"Tuan! Di belakang kita ada prajurit Wei!"

Kakiku secara refleks langsung bergerak cepat! "Huo Li! Cepat lari!" Celaka! Kami memang tidak begitu jauh dari Chang An, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan secepat ini ketahuan! Kalau tidak cepat sembunyi, kami bisa...

"Aku cuma bercanda, tuan."

... tertangkap.

Ya Tian! Apa salahku hingga diberi kuda seperti ini? Apa Langit di atas sana masih belum puas dengan segala penderitaanku, sehingga sekarang memberikan kuda yang begini brengsek untukku? Sungguh, kurasa sebuah kesalahan besar dulu aku menyelamatkannya dari api!

"HUO LI!" Seruku, nyaris saja mencekiknya kalau dia ini manusia! Sementara aku harus menenangkan diriku yang kaget bukan buatan, dia malah tertawa! "Kau tahu tidak kalau kau nyaris membunuhku? Kalau suatu saat aku mati karena ulahmu bagaimana?"

"Hahaha!" Tawanya, keras sekali, seolah-olah benar-benar menikmati pederitaanku. "Tuan, kau memang lucu sekali! Memang benar kataku, tidak ada satupun kuda yang tidak senang memiliki majikan sepertimu!"

Uhhh... kurang ajar... kurang ajar! Bayangkan, sangking kagetnya, jantungku rasanya berdengup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan mataku sampai membasah. Dan ternyata itu cuma bercandanya Huo Li! Parahnya lagi, sesudah tahu dia hampir membunuh tuannya, bukannya minta maaf, dia malah bilang seperti itu! Ya Tian... kuda ini harus diapakan supaya dia bisa bertobat?

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa melanjutkan perjalanan sambil menyumpah dalam hati.

"Tapi tuan, kau juga terlalu berlebihan sekali!" Lanjutnya lagi, sementara aku peduli setan saja. "Dan lagi, mana mungkin Prajurit Wei bisa sampai di sini secepat itu?"

Sebenarnya perkataannya itu sangat logis. Tapi siapa yang akan sempat memikirkan hal itu kalau baru saja berhasil melarikan diri dan sekarang mabuk kebebasan? Tanpa menjawabnya, aku terus dan terus berjalan.

Sampai waktu yang cukup lama, tiba-tiba Huo Li berseru lagi, mengatakan hal yang sama pula!

"Tuan! Di belakang kita ada prajurit Wei!"

Hmph! Dia kira aku akan tertipu lagi? Sama seperti keledai tidak mungkin jatuh pada lubang yang sama, tidak mungkin juga aku akan jatuh lagi. Dengan enteng aku hanya membalasnya. "Oh? Begitu? Kalau begitu, katakan pada mereka untuk menyampaikan pada Cao Pi bahwa adiknya sudah berhasil keluar dari istana untuk hidup sebagai rakyat biasa dan sedang mendalami ajaran Kong Fuzi." Jawabku asal-asalan.

"Tapi, tuan! Aku tidak bercanda! Dan suaramu keras sekali!" Serunya lagi.

Sebelum aku sempat membalasnya lagi, kali ini aku mendengar seruan orang lain, yang membuatku sepuluh kali lebih kaget dari sebelumnya! "Hei! Siapa kalian?"

Astaga! Kali ini Huo Li tidak berbohong! "Huo Li! Mereka memang ada di sini!" Kali ini aku langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya sebelum bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Huo Li kusembunyikan di sebuah semak-semak yang lebat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Kau saja yang tidak percaya, tuan!"

"Kau yang membuatku tidak percaya padamu!" Balasku. Saat kupalingkan pandanganku, ternyata prajurit-prajurit Wei yang sepertinya peronda itu melintas. "Ssst! Jangan bicara lagi! Mereka ada di sini!"

Dengan jantung berdengup kencang seperti genderang perang, aku berusaha tidak membuat gerakan sedikitpun. Kuharap Huo Li juga tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa mencelakan kami berdua. Prajurit-prajurit yang sepertinya adalah pasukan peronda itu masih saja di sana, berkeliling mencari kami.

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini!" Salah satu prajurit itu berkata.

"Kau jangan bodoh! Bagaimana kalau di sini ternyata ada Pangeran Cao Li itu?" Yang lain membalas. Benar, kan? Ternyata mereka memang sedang mengerjarku.

"Di Wei yang seluas ini, kau kira Pangeran Cao Li ada di sini? Untuk apa dia di hutan ini?" Balas yang pertama. "Dan lagi, kenapa sih Pangeran Cao Pi begitu inginnya menangkap adik angkatnya? Dia kan sebenarnya cuma golongan Gaibang rendahan? Kalau dia sudah pergi, ya sudah!"

Aku mulai memasang telingaku baik-baik. Kurasa aku akan mendapatkan informasi penting di sini.

"Kau belum tahu?" Yang lain membalas dengan nada tidak percaya. "Pangeran Cao Li itu sebenarnya bukan Gaibang! Ternyata dia itu seorang Phoenix! Makanya Pangeran Cao Pi ingin mendapatkannya lagi! Pangeran Cao Pi sendiri baru saja tahu akan hal ini!"

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar-lebar. Apa? jadi Cao Pi sudah tahu siapa aku? Bagaimana ini? Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar tidak boleh sampai tertangkap olehnya! Sebelum tahu aku adalah Phoenix saja dia memanfaatkanku demikian rupa. Kalau dia sekarang sudah tahu aku Phoenix, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku.

Ternyata, kabar dari Chang An begitu cepatnya sampai di Luo Yang. Ahhh... aku jadi khawatir pada ayah. Apa mungkin Cao Pi tahu bahwa sebenarnya ayah juga sudah menyembunyikan rahasia ini darinya? Aku tidak berani membayangkannya lagi.

"Sudahlah! Mungkin dia memang tidak ada di sini." Kata prajurit itu pada akhirnya. "Ayo kita kembali!"

Tak lama, pasukan peronda itu akhirnya pergi juga dari tempat itu, sehingga aku dan Huo Li bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami. Sementara Huo Li masih berusaha untuk mengebas-ngebaskan ekornya untuk membersihkannya dari daun-daun yang menempel, aku langsung naik ke atas punggungnya.

"Hei, tuan! Ada apa?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Kita harus cepat pergi, Huo Li." Balasku. "Aku tidak mau sampai ketahuan. Mereka sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!"

Sesegera mungkin, kupacu Huo Li. Untung saja kali ini kuda itu menurut. Aku terus berlari dan berlari, menjauh sampai akhirnya berhasil keluar dari hutan itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Zhou Zhi! Akhirnya kita sampai juga!"

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat kami sampai di tempat itu. Baik Huo Li maupun aku sudah kelelahan bukan main. Tidak heran, sejak kemarin malam kami terus berjalan tanpa henti dan baru sekarang sampai. Ternyata, kota itu memang tidak terlalu besar, ukurannya hanya seperempat saja besarnya dibandingkan dengan Chang An. Di tengah jalan, aku membeli dua buah _baozi_, satu untukku, dan satu untuk Huo Li. Aku tidak tahu makanan ini cocok untuknya atau tidak. Tetapi berhubung dia tidak protes, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Ahhh... kalau makan _baozi_, entah kenapa aku teringat saat Yangmei membuatkanku _baozi_ berisi buah yangmei dulu. Kalau boleh, aku akan menukarkan apapun sekarang demi bisa makan _baozi_ yang dulu dia katakan gagal itu.

Sambil makan, kami berjalan mencari penginapan untuk menghabiskan malam. Rencananya, besok kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke Padang Wu Zhang, besoknya lagi sampai di Gunung Chen Cang. Maka, tiga hari lagi kami akan tiba di perbatasan Shu. Untuk itu, berarti kemungkinan besar ini adalah kali terakhir kami bisa menghabiskan malam di bawah atap sebelum sampai di Shu. Sebab mau tidak mau, tidur di Padang Wu Zhang dan Gunung Chen Cang harus beralaskan tanah dan beratapkan langit, alias tidak ada kota sama sekali di sana.

Tapi, mengingat uang yang kubawa juga tidak banyak, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam di tempat para Gaibang saja. Toh mereka selalu terbuka pada siapapun. Aku tidak mau seperti Yangmei waktu itu, yang dengan borosnya menggunakan uang untuk menginap di sembarang penginapan yang mahal tanpa memikirkan biayanya.

Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang kucari. Huo Li kutempatkan di belakang tempat itu, sebelum aku masuk. Ternyata, tempat itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa belas Gaibang yang entah sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, tidur, menghitung uang atau mencari misi untuk dikerjakan. Mula-mula aku hanya berpikir untuk langsung duduk dan beristirahat, tetapi mengingat para Gaibang yang kebanyakan memang ramah sifatnya ini, aku urung melakukan itu.

Seorang pemuda, kurang lebih dua puluh tahun umurnya, mendekatiku. "Selamat sore, _xiong di_!" Dia bersoja, yang juga kubalas demikian. Dia memanggilku _xiong di_, yang artinya 'saudara'. Ini tandanya dia memang mempercayai aku sebagai seorang Gaibang. "Kulihat kau orang baru di sini. Jika boleh aku tahu, dari mana asalmu?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menjawab. "Aku adalah seorang pengelana dari Kerajaan Timur." Tentu dengan 'Kerajaan Timur' itu semua orang tahu maksudku adalah Wu. "Margaku adalah Lu, dan aku dipanggil Xun." Kurasa, tidak apa-apa memakai nama asliku sekarang. Toh para Gaibang dari Wei ini juga tidak akan tahu siapa aku. "Boleh aku tahu kepada siapa aku berbicara?"

"Margaku Min, dan namaku An." Jawabnya. "Jadi kau berasal dari Kerajaan Wu yang jauh. Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalan ke Kerajaan Shu."

Gaibang bernama Min An itu mengangguk beberapa kali dalam kekaguman. "Perjalanan dari timur ke barat! Luar biasa! Jauh sekali!" Kemudian ia menepuk punggungku dengan bersahabat. Wah, ternyata semua Gaibang itu memang ramah. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah berlatih dengan seorang dari timur!" Katanya. Tentu maksudnya berlatih adalah berlatih silat. "Jika tidak menyinggung perasaanmu, izinkan aku menantangmu!"

Mula-mula aku ragu. Bagaimana bisa aku bertarung kalau tidak menggunakan pedang? Jangankan dengan tangan kosong, dengan pedang saja kemampuanku masih pas-pasan. Tapi, demi tidak mengecewakannya, aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku yang rendah ini sangat berterima kasih jika ada kesempatan begitu."

Tentu saja, bertarung dengan Gaibang tidak sembarangan. Bukan dengan cara biasa kami mencari tempat lapang, kemudian bertarung. Tiba-tiba saja dia berlari keluar dengan langkah yang cepat, dan langsung kuikuti. Gaibang yang lincah itu menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya untuk melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lain, sekali lagi kuikuti. Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata para Gaibang itu luar biasa hebat, bahkan mungkin saja lebih hebat daripada para jendral kerajaan! Sampai akhirnya, tibalah kami di bagian luar dari kota kecil itu. Sebuah padang dimana terdapat pohon yang tumbuh berjarak jarang-jarang.

Sesaat kemudian, dia sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Sementara aku, tanpa sebuah pedang yang biasa kupakai saat aku bertarung, bagaimana aku bisa memasang ancang-ancang? Aku hanya bisa menirukan apa yang biasa kulihat dari para Gaibang, tanpa tahu langkah apa yang akan kulakukan sesudah ini. Oh, memalukan sekali aku di depan seorang Gaibang.

"Lu Xun! Bersiaplah!" Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, ia menyerang ke arahku. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah sampai di depanku. Tangannya langsung melayang, tetapi tentu aku tidak akan membiarkannya memukulku dengan mudah. Segera aku menunduk sedikit untuk menghindarinya.

Sekarang, gantian aku yang melancarkan serangan balasan. Lenganku kuayunkan, hampir mengenai pinggangnya. "Pertahananmu terbuka!" Seruku sesaat sebelum tanganku mengenainya.

Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Gaibang ini ternyata tidak boleh diremehkan! Dengan cepatnya tangannya yang satu menangkap pergelangan tanganku! "Yang pertahanannya terbuka itu kau!" Serunya. Pada saat itulah ia menggunakan kalinya untuk menendang kakiku.

"Ah!" Pekikku sebelum aku jatuh di atas satu lututku. Namun, saat itulah aku melihat tangannya terulur untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Maaf! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk sambil berdiri. "Ah, tentu tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku yang tidak berpengalaman ini."

Sesudah itu, kami masih melanjutkan berlatih. Tapi, sejujurnya, harus kuakui bahwa aku kalah darinya. Bagaimana tidak? Menggunakan pedang saja aku tidak becus, apalagi menggunakan tangan kosong. Dan lagi, seumur hidupku yang cuma delapan belas tahun ini, aku tidak pernah sekalipun punya pengalaman jadi Gaibang.

"Hei," Saat tengah bertarung, ia berhenti sejenak. "kurasa sebenarnya kau cukup hebat. Gerakanmu lincah dan cepat. Refleksmu juga sangat baik." Katanya. "Hanya saja, aku merasa aneh. Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah bertarung dengan tangan kosong? Gaya bertarungmu... seolah..." Dia diam sejenak sambil berpikir, sementara aku menunggu lanjutannya. "... kau sedang bertarung menggunakan pedang."

Wow! Hebat sekali! Hanya dengan sekali melihat saja, dia langsung tahu gaya bertarungku yang sebenarnya. Rupanya para Gaibang ini juga mempunyai mata yang jeli. Sementara aku masih berpikir akan mejawab apa, dia sudah bertanya dahulu. "Apa benda yang sedari tadi kau bawa itu? Apa itu pedang?"

"Oh, ini..." Aku menatap sekilas pedangku yang dibungkus kain putih, yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana tanpa sedetik pun melepaskannya. "Sebenarnya aku memang selama ini bertarung dengan pedang. Dan ini adalah pedang warisan turun-temurun dari keluargaku." Hei, aku tidak bohong, kan? Memang pedang ini adalah benda warisan dari keluargaku juga. Setidaknya, begitulah kata Kaisar Sun Ce dulu. Kuharap, dia tidak memintaku menunjukkan pedang ini padanya.

Untungnya dia tidak menanyakannya. Dia hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum melanjutkan pertarungan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia melompat tinggi sekali menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya. Jadi dia akan melakukan pertarung di atas tanah?

Aku pun mengikutinya. Berhubung padang tempat kami bertarung ditumbuhi cukup banyak pohon, kami saling melancarkan serangan satu sama lain, dan berhenti di pohon-pohon itu. Tapi tentu saja, aku tetap tidak bisa menang tanpa pedangku. Dengan pedang saja aku belum tentu memang apalagi kalau tanpa pedang.

Tangannya dengan cepat bisa menyerangku, sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menembus daun-daun pepohonan.

"Lu Xun!" Seruannya masih terdengar selama aku terjatuh ke tanah.

Eh? Tapi, kenapa aku sekarang menggantung-gantung di udara? Dan bukannya tergeletak di tanah?

Saat aku mengadah ke atas... Ya Tian! Ternyata kain yang terselempang di bahuku menyangkut di salah satu cabang pohon! Di bawah, aku melihat Min An yang kebingungan mencariku.

"Hei! Min An! Aku di sini!" Seruku sambil melepaskan diri dari kain yang menyangkut itu. Dengan satu lompatan, aku mendapat di tanah dengan selamat. Kain yang turun perlahan itu jatuh tepat di atas tanganku yang terbuka.

Gaibang itu berjalan mendekatiku. "Hei, kau tidak sadar?" Tanyanya, membuatku mengangkat alis karena bingung. "Kalau kain ini tidak kau gunakan untuk apapun, selain untuk tambahan pakaianmu saja, kenapa tidak kau jadikan senjata?"

Usulannya membuka pikiranku, tetapi juga sekaligus membuatku ragu-ragu. "Apa bisa menggunakan kain untuk senjata?" Bagaimana bisa tidak heran? Pedang yang terbuat dari metal yang keras digantikan dengan selembar kain? Yang benar saja!

"Bisa saja." Jawabnya enteng. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau memakai pedang warisan keluargamu itu, pakai saja apa yang ada padamu. Menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak digunakan, itu prinsip Gaibang."

Meskipun ragu, akhirnya aku mencoba usulannya itu. Benar juga, rasanya aku lebih terbiasa, meski bukan menggunakan pedang. Saat dia akan menyerangku, aku langsung bersalto ke belakangnya. Saat masih berada di atas tanah, aku mengayunkan kain itu dan ajaibnya, tepat mengenai dan membelit lehernya!

"Maaf, Min An!" Seruku sambil cepat-cepat melepaskan tanganku dari kain itu.

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa!" Ia melepaskan kain itu, kemudian melemparkannya kembali padaku. "Hei, kurasa kau lebih cocok menggunakan kain itu daripada menggunakan tangan kosong. Selain tidak membahayakan karena jarak jauh, kau juga tidak perlu berkontak langsung dengan lawanmu."

Aku mengangguk setuju mendengar penjelasannya, sebelum kemudian bersoja. "Terima kasih atas penjelasannya! Pikiranku yang sempit ini akhirnya terbuka..."

Belum selesai kalimatku itu selesai, aku melihat sesuatu yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah kami, arahnya dari belakang Min An!

"Hei! Awas!"

Dengan cepat aku mendorongnya, kemudian menangkap benda itu. Sangking cepatnya, aku sampai tidak sempat melihat benda apa ini.

Min An memanggilku. "Lu Xun!" Ia terlihat kaget saat melihat tanganku yang masih menggenggam benda itu mengeluarkan darah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu darimana darah ini berasal. "Hah! Apa itu di tanganmu?"

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku perlahan membuka benda itu, sambil menebak benda apa yang ada dalam genggamanku sekarang. Ternyata, aku memang tidak salah. Ada sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna hitam di tanganku. Tangkainya yang berduri panjang itulah yang membuat tanganku berdarah. Dan karena terkena darahku itu, mawar itu terlihat seperti mawar merah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Min An ingin tahu.

"Ummm... hanya sebatang mawar." Jawabku sambil menyimpan mawar itu di kantungku. "Mungkin ada orang iseng." Kataku pura-pura tidak peduli dengan barang itu, meski sebenarnya aku masih memikirkannya. Baru sesudah itu kami berjalan bersama kembali ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, untung saja aku hari ini berkunjung ke perkumpulan Gaibang. Wah, syukurlah aku bisa bertemu dengan Gaibang sebaik Min An! Kukira selamanya aku harus menggunakan tanganku untuk bertarung. Tidak kusangka, kain yang kupakai hanya sebagai bagian dari bajuku, yang kukira tidak punya kegunaan sama sekali ini, ternyata bisa menjadi senjata! Hebat sekali!

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, kami menghampiri meja tempat beberapa orang menggerombol, mungkin untuk mencari misi yang bisa mereka kerjakan. Aku dan Min An melakukan yang sama.

"Kau akan ke Shu. Berarti harus melewati Padang Wu Zhang, bukan?" Tanyanya. Aku membalas dengan anggukan. "Satu jalan denganku! Baiklah, Lu Xun, bagaimana kalau kita mencari kerjaan yang tempatnya di Padang Wu Zhang?"

"Ide bagus!" Jawabku mantap. Lagipula, sekalian menambah uang, bukan?

Setelah lama melihat-lihat, kami menemukan sebuah kerjaan yang kelihatannya menarik, tetapi tidak begitu susah dan memang letaknya di Padang Wu Zhang. Di sini tertulis bahwa yang meminta bantuan adalah seorang gadis. Ketika sedang dalam perjalanan, ada beberapa gerombolan perampok yang mencuri barangnya. Ia bisa bertarung sehingga bisa menyelamatkan diri, tetapi barang berharga miliknya semua dicuri.

Untuk sesaat aku merasa heran. Seorang gadis? Aneh juga. Kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis yang sedang dalam perjalanan? Dan mengapa membawa barang penting? Barang penting apa yang dibawanya?

Sesudah mengurusi semuanya, kami berdua memutuskan untuk makan bersama para Gaibang yang lain dan kemudian beristirahat. Saat makan malam pun begitu menyenangkan! Meski aku adalah orang baru, tetapi mereka menerimaku seolah aku benar-benar 'xiong di' mereka. Di lingkungan seperti ini, aku jadi teringat kembali saat aku masih di Wu. Yah, sebenarnya orang-orang di Istana Wu pun sama bersahabatnya dengan mereka. Perbedaannya, makan bersama para Gaibang ini sangat sederhana, tetapi saat di Istana Wu, makanan seperti menggunung banyaknya.

Baru sesudah memastikan semuanya telah disiapkan, kami bergegas tidur. Hari sudah malam.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malam itu, aku terbangun.

Aku terbangun bukan karena ada yang membangunkanku. Sebaliknya, aku bangun karena ada perasaan yang menggangguku, bahkan dalam tidurku! Cepat-cepat aku membuka mata dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku yang cuma selembar selimut kumal. Para Gaibang di sekitarku masih tertidur pulas, tidak ada satu pun yang terjaga selain aku.

Ada suatu perasaan aneh, yang mengatakan aku harus keluar dengan cepat. Jadi, hanya dengan mengikuti instingku itu, aku melewati mereka tanpa mengeluarkan suara sebisa mungkin. Setelah keluar dari gedung perkumpulan Gaibang, aku melihat sekelilingku. Sudah larut malam, tidak ada satu pun rumah yang masih bercahaya. Yah, kecuali sebuah rumah pelacuran. Meski begitu, ada sesuatu yang menggerakkanku untuk pergi ke rumah pelacuran yang terletak di ujung jalan itu. Rasanya... akan terjadi sesuatu di sana...

Benarlah itu. Sebelum pikiranku selesai berputar, sebuah suara jeritan wanita terdengar dari dalam, yang kemudian diikuti oleh jeritan lainnya, baik pria maupun wanita. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera berlari ke tempat itu, dengan sebuah pedang di tanganku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana! Dan sesuatu yang terjadi itu... aku yakin berhubungan dengan mawar hitam ini... dengan Yangmei!

Di depan pintu masuk saja sudah kutemukan banyak mayat bergelimpangan. Aku ngeri melihatnya, tetapi tetap melanjutkan masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Betapa mengerikannya pemandangan yang kulihat! Di setiap kamar, yang kulihat hanya orang-orang yang sudah mati bersimbah darah. Ruangan yang harusnya dipenuhi bau-bauan yang harum dari bunga dan minyak wewangian malah dipenuhi bau darah yang menyengat. Semakin lama bau ini semakin kuat. Tidak hanya itu, hawa jahat yang kurasakan rasanya semakin mendekat.

Sebuah tangga menuntunku ke lantai atas. Di sebuah kamar yang paling ujung, aku mendengar jeritan yang lain lagi. Segera aku mendobrak pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Meimei!"

Ternyata benar. Dia ada di sana.

Pemandangan ini sama persis dengan yang kulihat saat dia membunuh Putri Mingzhu dulu. Tubuh manusia berserakan di sana-sini, kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Dan dia sendiri... di tubuhnya tanda-tanda seperti tato bergambar duri dan ular itu masih ada. Matanya yang merah seperti darah itu menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Reaksinya seperti dulu juga.

"Kau..." Dia mundur beberapa langkah, sampai tubuhnya merapat pada tembok. "... mau apa kau? Jangan hukum aku...!"

Sebelum dia melarikan diri, aku cepat-cepat menggeleng kuat. Tidak! Tidak boleh sampai aku kehilangan Yangmei lagi kali ini! Aku berjalan satu langkah ke arahnya, kemudian membuka tanganku lebar-lebar. "Meimei... kau tidak perlu takut lagi padaku..." Kataku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, senyum yang biasa akan kuberikan padanya. "Kau lihat, bukan? Apa cahayaku masih ada? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau takutkan dariku sekarang?"

Sepenuh hati aku berharap dia akan tetap di tempat itu. Dalam khayalanku, hanya khayalan saja, aku berharap dia akan berlari ke arahku, kemudian masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Tapi, ah, itu terlalu tidak mungkin untuk bisa terjadi.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menatapku dari atas sampai ke bawah, begitu seterusnya sampai keheningan yang di sekeliling kami mulai membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Terutama saat tiba-tiba ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Benar juga..." Dia mulai berani mengambil satu langkah ke arahku. Tawanya itu masih tetap konstan terdengar. "Kemana cahayamu itu, hmmm? Kau kehilangan cahayamu, ya?"

Baru saja aku akan menjawab, tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di depanku, dekat sekali denganku! Tangannya yang dingin itu sekarang berada di kedua belah pipiku. "Benar... tubuhmu tidak panas seperti api lagi. Wah, menyenangkan sekali bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini."

Kalau saja yang mengatakannya adalah Yangmei yang dulu, yang akan menunjukkan wajah polos dan senyum tak kenal malu saat mengatakannya, aku malah akan senang. Tapi dia sekarang mengatakannya dengan nada yang licik, juga tawa yang tertahan di dalam tenggorokannya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain membiarkannya melakukannya. Pandangan mataku jatuh ke lantai tempat aku sekarang berdiri.

Tangannya yang meskipun dingin tetapi tetap halus seperti sutra itu membelai pipiku, sampai aku tidak sadar kalau semakin lama aku semakin lengah. Aneh... sentuhannya saja bisa membuatku ngantuk.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, tangannya tiba-tiba berpindah, dan nyaris menusuk dadaku kalau aku tidak terlebih dahulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya! "Meimei!" Seruku, bukan hanya karena kaget akan serangannya tetapi juga saat melihat tangannya. Kuku-kukunya sekarang panjang sekali, lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter panjangnya. Kukunya berwarna hitam legam seperti rambutnya. Syukurlah aku berhasil menahan serangannya, kalau tidak, kuku-kukunya itu akan berfungsi seperti lima buah pisau yang menusukku!

"Kurang ajar!" Dengan satu kibasan kuat, tangannya terlepas dari cekalanku.

"Meimei! Kau...!" Kalimatku terputus saat kulihat tiba-tiba dari telapak tangannya tumbuh sesuatu! Sulur tumbuhan berduri panjang! Jadi yang kulihat di mimpiku itu ternyata benar...

Untuk sekilas matanya mengarah pada empat pasang piao yang tersembunyi di balik ikat pinggangku. "Tidak ada piao juga tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku punya senjata ini..." Sahutnya sambil kemudian menggenggam sulur yang sekarang ukurannya hampir mencapai dua meter itu. Ia mengayunkannya sekali di udara, seperti menggunakan cambuk.

"Lu Xun! Ayo kita bertarung di tempat ini!" Serunya. "Sampai salah satu di antara kita mati!"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia sudah mengayunkan cambuk itu ke arahku. "Meimei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekikku sambil cepat-cepat melompat ke belakang untuk menghindar. Tetapi hujan serangan itu tidak juga berakhir sementara aku masih berlari, melompat, bersalto, atau melakukan apapun untuk menghindari serangannya. Barang-barang di ruangan itu semua terkena serangannya juga, tetapi untung saja sampai saat ini aku tidak terkena satu serangan pun! "Meimei! Hentikan itu! Hentikan!"

Dan memang benar, pada akhirnya dia berhenti dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk bernafas. "Kelihatannya tempat ini terlalu sempit untukmu, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan seringai yang mengerikan. "Karena itu kau tidak berani mengeluarkan pedangmu? Baiklah! Kita cari tempat yang lapang!"

Sesudah itu, ia berbalik dan melompat keluar melalui jendela.

"Meimei!"

Aku segera mengejarnya. Dia dengan lihainya bisa melayang dengan cepat di udara, seperti terbang saja! Sementara aku mengikutinya hanya dengan mengandalkan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang kumiliki. Sekarang tanganku sudah melepaskan kain putih pembungkus pedang itu, kemudian menggenggam senjataku erat-erat.

"Ayo, Lu Xun! Kemari!"

Ternyata, dia membawaku ke sisi lain dari bagian luar kota itu. Tempat yang kali ini berbatu-batu. Gersang sekali. Tidak ada satu tumbuhan pun yang tumbuh di sini. Dia mendarat di atas tanah, begitu pula denganku.

Yangmei menyadari bahwa sekarang tanganku memegang pedang. "Bagus, kau sudah siap bertarung rupanya." Kemudian ia mengangkat sulur duri itu lagi.

"Meimei, kau jangan bodoh..." Aku menggeleng. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertarung melawanmu?" Begitu kataku meski pedang itu sudah siap di dalam genggaman tanganku.

Tetapi Yangmei sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Ia maju, kemudian dengan agresif menyerangku seolah dia memang sedang ingin membunuhku! Sekarang pedang itu berganti fungsi dari alat menyerang menjadi sebuah alat bertahan. Tidak bisa tidak, aku terpaksa menggunakan pedang itu untuk melindungi diri dari serangannya. Saat aku makin terdesak, terpaksa aku tidak hanya bertahan tetapi juga harus mengindar.

"Bodoh! Jangan lari saja!" Serunya penuh kejengkelan. "Cepat serang aku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mungkin bisa menyerangmu!"

Dan itu memang benar. Pada akhirnya, tenagaku terkuras hanya dengan bertahan dan melarikan diri, sama sekali aku tidak berusaha menyerangnya. Dia, sebaliknya, sepertinya masih punya banyak kekuatan untuk menyerangku! Celaka... kalau begini... bisa-bisa dia benar-benar akan membunuhku...

"Meimei! Hentikan!" Seruku pada akhirnya. Tanganku yang bebas kuletakkan di dadaku sambil aku mengatur nafas. Sepasang mata emasku tajam menatapnya. "Meimei, pertarungan ini tidak perlu diteruskan! Kalau tidak..." Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harusnya keluar dari mulutku. "... kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu!"

Dia menyeringai lebar, kemudian tertawa lagi. "Memang itulah yang kutunggu sejak tadi, Lu Xun!" Kali ini, ia mengayunkan lagi cambuknya dengan cepat, dan dengan cepat pula aku menghindar. "Ayo, serang aku!"

Ya Tian! Apa yang terjadi dengan Yangmei sebenarnya? Dan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sial... kurasa sudah tidak ada jalan lain selain melawan! Akhirnya, sambil tetap menghindari serangannya, aku memikirkan jalan untuk menyerang balik. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu... taruhan berbahaya yang bisa mengalahkannya. Tetapi kalau sampai gagal maka akulah yang mati.

Serangannya sekali lagi meleset, hanya mengenai tanah saja. Saat itulah aku langsung berpindah dengan cepat ke arahnya, kemudian menarik kain yang tadi ditunjukkan Min An sebagai senjata baruku. Segera kain itu kuarahkan ke tangan kanannya yang menggenggam cambuk duri itu. Dengan demikian, gerakannya terkunci!

Sementara tangan kiriku menggenggam kain, tangan kananku yang menggenggam pedang siap menyerangnya...

... Namun sesudah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Ketika pedangku hampir mengenainya, pikiranku seolah kosong. Aku jadi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Apa...? Apa yang sedang kulakukan memangnya?

Di depanku adalah Yangmei, bukan? Yangmei yang sangat aku sayangi. Yangmei yang untuknya aku akan memberikan apapun yang aku punya, bahkan nyawaku sendiri kalau perlu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku melakukan ini? Kenapa aku menyerangnya dan bahkan nyaris membunuhnya?

Bodoh... bagaimana aku bisa melakukan ini semua? Apa yang kupikirkan memangnya?

Hanya dalam waktu sepertsekian detik lamanya, pedangku itu sudah meluncur jatuh dari tanganku ke tanah, dengan suara tumbukan yang cukup keras. Kainku juga sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Yangmei sendiri sudah melompat ke belakang, dengan cambuk itu sekarang masih ada di tangannya. Tetapi matanya tidak lagi menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dia menatapku dengan heran, sekaligus terkejut.

Aku sendiri juga kaget. Kedua tanganku sudah kosong sekarang. Baik kain maupun pedang itu sudah tidak lagi dalam genggamanku, tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Tangan kananku sekarang berada di depan wajahku, sementara tangan kiri pada perutku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Baru sesudah itu kutatap kedua tanganku. Tanganku keduanya basah, terdapat dua cairan yang berbeda di sana, tetapi sama-sama berasal dari tubuhku. Airmata di tangan kananku, dan darah di tangan kiriku. Kedua-duanya ini... inilah yang sangat diinginkan T'an Mo, yang akan kuberikan demi mendapatkan kembali Yangmei...

Pada ujung cambuk yang dipakai Yangmei, aku melihat sedikit bekas darah. Dari dada sampai ke perutku sendiri terdapat luka sambaran cambuk berbentuk garis diagonal yang mengeluarkan darah. Tentunya ketika seranganku terhenti tadi, dia sempat menggunakannya untuk menyerangku. Bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, berkat serangannya itulah di tanganku terdapat darahku sendiri.

Tapi bagaimana dengan airmata ini? Memang menyakitkan menerima serangan dari Yangmei, serangan yang paling mematikan di dunia untukku. Ahhh... tapi kenapa airmataku sampai sederas ini? Airmataku bukan hanya meleleh tetapi juga mengalir, banyak sekali, seperti tangisan anak kecil. Kenapa bisa begini? Aku memang sedih, tetapi mengeluarkan airmata sebanyak ini sungguh di luar kendaliku.

"L-Lu Xun..." Yangmei menatapku tanpa berkedip. Ekspresinya kosong, sekosong hamparan tanah yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini.

Airmataku tidak juga berhenti, begitu juga dengan darahku. Perlahan, aku terjatuh. "M-meimei... kenapa?" Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Padahal, aku sendiri tidak tahu aku sebenarnya sedang bertanya apa, dan kepada siapa. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya sedu-sedanku, yang juga aku tidak tahu darimana.

"_Darah dan airmata..."_

Suara itu... T'an Mo! Tapi, wujudnya tidak kelihatan dimanapun. Hanya suaranya!

"_... itu yang akan kau tukarkan, bukan?"_

"T'an Mo!" Aku berseru lantang, tetapi tidak jelas arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada suara apapun yang menjawabku. Tetapi suara T'an Mo masih ada. Dia sekarang berbicara pada Yangmei.

"_Yangmei, ayo pergi."_

Dia kelihatan enggan, sepsampai setan itu melanjutkan lagi. _"Akan ada waktunya lagi kau bertemu dengannya. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini."_

"J-jangan! Meimei!"

Tetapi seruanku sama sekali tidak diindahkannya. Yangmei berbalik, sebelum menatapku sekilas dengan matanya yang merah seperti darah itu. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri dan mengejarnya, tetapi tubuhku serasa lumpuh! Perlahan, aku melihatnya terus berjalan, terus sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Bayangannya bercampur dengan kegelapan malam menjadi satu.

"M-meimei..." Aku mendesah. Ahhh... sekali lagi aku kehilangan dia. Tapi, memang sebenarnya aku sudah tahu ini. Aku tidak akan mendapatkannya kembali sebelum aku sampai ke tempat yang disebutkan T'an Mo, kemudian menukarnya dengan lunas. Tadi yang dikatakannya, mengenai darah dan airmataku, apa dia sedang mencoba menyuruhku untuk membayarnya perlahan-lahan? Sedikit demi sedikit sampai di tempat itu? Tentu saja iya.

Dan pintarnya dia, cara ini lebih menyakitkan.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdiri dan kembali. Entah kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan Yangmei.

Saat aku berbalik, dan menatap gerbang kota, mataku menangkap sesuatu di sana! Ada seseorang yang mengintip, dari balik gerbang kota! Saat ia ketahuan, ia langsung masuk lagi ke dalam dan melarikan diri.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Celaka! Celaka! Apa aku ketahuan? Jangan... jangan sampai aku ketahuan! Kalau tidak, masalah ini akan semakin panjang! Segera kukejar orang itu, yang dengan gesit berbelok di setiap tikungan. Dari caranya berlari... aku tahu dia adalah Gaibang yang tadi kutemui, Min An! "Min An! Aku tahu itu kau! Jangan lari!" Seruku sambil tetap berusaha mengejarnya.

Di sebuah tikungan, ia berbelok. Begitu juga denganku. Tapi, dia hilang begitu saja sesudah belokan itu, tidak ada dimanapun!

Tiba-tiba, punggungku dipukul dari belakang sehingga aku jatuh. Saat aku berbalik, aku menemukannya di belakangku. Dia yang baru saja menyerangku.

"Min An!"

Ia berlutut di atas satu lutut, kemudian menarik bajuku. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Bentaknya tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres darimu saat kau dengan jujurnya mengatakan namamu!"

Mataku mendelik lebar. "Kau tahu aku?"

"Kau kira kami Gaibang, lalu kami tidak peduli dengan kejadian di luar?" Benar... selama ini aku tidak menyangka. Bukankah justru sebaliknya? Para Gaibang ini tahu banyak apa yang terjadi di kerajaan manapun, sebab memang begitulah hidup para Gaibang. Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dan saling berbagi informasi. Ah! Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahu namaku dengan jujur? "Dan lagi, mana ada Gaibang yang hanya bisa bertarung dengan pedang? Setidak-tidaknya mereka harus bisa menggunakan tangan kosong! Apalagi mawar hitam itu! Semakin lama semakin banyak misteri padamu!"

"Jadi kau..." Aku berbicara dengan suara pelan, sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bajuku. "... sudah tahu aku sejak awal?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Mulanya kukira hanya nama saja yang sama. Tetapi melihat tindak-tandukmu yang tidak seperti Gaibang itu, pedang yang terus kau sembunyikan... Semua itu bukti kuat kalau kau bukan Gaibang!" Ungkapnya. "Kau Lu Xun itu, bukan? Ahli strategi Wu yang hilang dalam perang di He Fei melawan Wei?"

Kurasa, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku berbohong. Selain itu, Gaibang sangat menghargai kejujuran. Sekali saja kau berbohong pada mereka, maka seterusnya kau adalah musuhnya. Buktinya, dia sekarang kelihatan marah saat tahu aku berbohong padanya. "Ya. Itulah aku."

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, kemudian menatapku tajam-tajam. "Benar... mata emas..." Gumamnya. "Jadi... kaulah yang sebenarnya Feng! Dan pedang itu..." Ia cuma berani melihatnya, tetapi tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun. "Pasti Feng-jian itu, bukan? Sudah banyak Gaibang yang mencari pedang yang hilang ini di He Fei, tak tahunya masih dibawa oleh yang empunya sendiri."

Dengan wajah sangat takjub, ia menatapku. "Kau memang tidak mati dalam perang itu..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tetapi terbersit sekilas pemikiran di kepalaku. Kenapa tadi dia mengatakan 'kaulah yang sebenarnya Feng'? Memangnya ada Feng yang lain? "Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku yang sebenarnya Feng?" Tanyaku. "Apakah ada orang lain yang mengaku sebagai Feng?"

"Bukan begitu." Jawabnya. "Hanya saja, beberapa hari yang lalu Istana Wei gempar karena ternyata adik angkat Pangeran Cao Pi itu ternyata Phoenix. Sayangnya, dia sudah hilang tak lama sesudah kematian istrinya, Putri Mingzhu, dan juga kematian Kaisar Xian." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Tetapi sudah jelas kabar itu bohong belaka! Ternyata Phoenix sesungguhnya adalah kau... Ahli strategi Wu itu..."

Dia langsung mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum kemudian berkowtow di depanku. "Ampunilah kelancangan dan kekasaranku ini! Harap kau memaklumiku yang manusia rendahan tak tahu adat ini!"

"Min An! Untuk apa kau sampai begitu?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha berdiri, kemudian membantunya juga. "Tidak peduli siapapun aku, aku adalah manusia biasa." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Dan satu lagi. Tentang kabar yang kau dengar bahwa adik angkat Pangeran Cao Pi, Pangeran Kelima Wei itu, bahwa ia adalah Phoenix, itu juga benar."

Dia mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. "Hah? Apa maksudmu itu? Ada dua Feng?"

Aku menggeleng. "Baik ahli strategi Wu, maupun Pangeran Kelima Wei, sedang berbicara di depanmu sekarang."

Sudah kuduga. Dia tidak mungkin akan percaya begitu mudahnya padaku. Akhirnya, dalam perjalanan kembali ke perkumpulan Gaibang itu aku menceritakan semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir. Dia mendengarnya dengan takjub. Tentu saja, aku berusaha mempersingkat ceritanya.

"Jadi, itu yang terjadi padamu."

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Dia menatapku, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei pasti sedang memburuku." Ujarku sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau menangkapku dan menyerahkanku pada mereka, kau akan diberi imbalan luar biasa banyak, bukan?"

Sebuah tepukan di punggungku, disusul dengan tawanya. "Kau kira aku ini siapa? Baiklah, aku memang Gaibang! Tetapi justru Gaibang tidak akan tertarik dengan harta dan ketenaran seperti itu! Justru orang-orang istana yang kemaruk kekayaan itu yang akan menjual seseorang demi uang!" Katanya berusaha meyakinkanku. "Tenang saja! Aku juga tahu bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi itu brengsek. Dia memerintah rakyatnya dengan semena-mena, mana mungkin sekarang aku memihak padanya?"

Betapa senangnya aku mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Benar, itulah Gaibang. Orang-orang ini omongannya bisa dipegang. Dan meski banyak orang menilai mereka sebagai sampai masyarakat, sebenarnya mereka ini punya sifat yang terhormat. "Terima kasih banyak, Min An! Sungguh aku tidak tahu cara bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu!" Sahutku sambil bersoja. "Dan satu hal lagi. Tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Rahasiamu akan aman padaku." Katanya. "Dan tidak perlu berterima kasih! Untuk orang rendahan seperti aku, bisa bertemu dengan Feng adalah kebanggaan besar! Apa lagi yang harus kuminta? Kalau aku masih meminta lebih, maka lebih baik Langit jatuh menimpaku!"

Kami berdua tertawa bersama. Tak berapa lama, kami sudah tiba di tempat perkumpulan itu. Min An mengambil sebuah perban dan obat yang digunakannya untuk membebat lukaku. Sesudah itu, barulah kami siap untuk tidur.

"Perjalanan besok akan panjang." Katanya sebelum tidur. "Sebaiknya cepat kita tidur."

Baru saja aku ingat, bunga mawar itu masih kusimpan. Kulihat ternyata mawar itu tidak lagi berwarna hitam.

Mawar itu berubah menjadi putih.

* * *

_Gaibang_ 丐帮 dalam bahasa Inggris, artinya 'Beggar's sect'. Silahkan sodara cari di Wikipedia untuk lengkapnya... ^^ Trus salah satu keterangan paling menarik dari Gaibang adalah: _"The sect has a wide network of communications and the members have a reputation for their excellent information-gathering skills. This is due to the sect's large size and nature of members which allows them to blend into different parts of society easily."_ (Diambil dari Wikipedia)

Trus, OC cameo pertama yang muncul... (ngg... bukan yang pertama juga, sih...) Min An 民安 Lit. meaning: Min artinya 'Citizens'. An artinya 'Peaceful'. Jadi, kalo digabung artinya 'Peaceful Citizens', atau tepatnya bisa diartikan sebagai nama dimana si orang mendoakan agar kehidupan rakyat dipenuhi kedamaian... getu... ^^

Sekain untuk chap ini...

Next updatenya hari Minggu, dan saya janji nggak akan telat lagi...

Thnx for reading! ^^ Review?


	23. It's You!

Eh, ada yg tahu nggak kalo DW7 udah ada announcementnya? Kalo belum liat, silahkan cari di koeiwarriors ato dwwiki... Woooo~ Lu Xun tambah keren ABIZZZZZZ! *dinuklir 10000x* Mirip ama di DW6 cuma lebih innocent, lebih cute, n bajunya (kayaknya) lebih keren. Hmmm... mungkin suatu saat di masa depan, mungkin pas masuk part 2, saya akan bikin chara2nya berdasarkan DW7... ^^v

Reply Review... ^^

**Fansy Fan**: Ahhh... sorry for the late update... Yeah, I think so... KOEI should make DW a RPG game for once! Hehehe...

**Yulius**: ... *speechless*

**Putri**: Wkwkwkwk... kalo tentarm terus bukan cerita namanya... XDDDDD

**IXA Cross**: Wewww... baru nyadar ada satu pertanyaan yg belum saya jawab... Tentang mawar hitam trus berubah jadi putih itu, coba anda baca lagi chap 20... Pasti lebih ngerti...

Persiapkan diri anda... jika anda sudah baca part 1 dengan baik, pasti anda akan SHOCK membaca chap ini... kan dari judulnya aja udah kelihatan... IT'S YOU! Eh, tapi IT'S YOU disini artinya beda ama IT'S YOU yang di lagunya Super Junior loh yaaa~

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan tubuh yang segar sekali, meskipun kemarin malam aku tidur telat. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini aku bangun di tempat yang berbeda, yang memang kotor dan serba kekurangan, tetapi penuh kebebasan. Padahal, baru dua hari lalu aku masih bangun di istana, kemudian langsung harus bergegas untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang diadakan oleh para mentri dan jendral. Hari ini aku bangun di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang, tempat yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari istana. Tapi, sesederhana apapun tempat ini, aku senang, sebab aku sudah bukan seperti burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar lagi. Bukan hanya itu, para Gaibang yang ramah dan bersahabat itulah yang suaranya membangunkanku.

Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat Min An masih tertidur di sebelahku. Kubangunkan dia. "Min An, bangun! Matahari sudah terbit sejak tadi..."

Untung saja dia tidak berlambat-lambat lagi. "Mata terbuka di pagi hari melihat matahari terbit." Katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat berbaringnya yang hanya berupa selimut saja. "Bukan hanya matahari yang kulihat, tetapi juga sang Phoenix!"

Segera kututup mulutnya sebelum orang lain mendengar. "Ssst! Jangan keras-keras!" Wuah! Sungguh tak kusangka dia akan berkata begitu! Apa dia sana sekali tidak berpikir bagaimana kalau rahasiaku sampai ketahuan?

"Hahaha! Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Lu Xun! Mereka, para Gaibang ini bisa dipercaya! Antara kami satu sama lain tidak ada rahasia!" Katanya mencoba memenangkanku. "Dan lagi, mereka tidak mungkin akan membocorkannya hanya demi uang!" Memang benar, sih... Tapi kan wajar juga kalau aku takut? Masalahnya, ini juga berhubungan dengan hidup matiku.

Hmmm... Menyenangkan sekali menjadi seorang Gaibang, saling mempercayai sesama sendiri seperti keluarga saja. Dan lagi, mereka juga hidup bebas, tidak ada aturan. Mungkin saja kedekatan dan kekeluargaan mereka satu sama lain itu juga disebabkan oleh rasa solidaritas. Bukankah mereka sama-sama saudara senasib sepenanggungan? Mereka kan sama-sama kalangan rendahan? Orang yang disisihkan masyarakat? Setidak-tidaknya aku juga sedikit merasakannya. Bukankah dulu saat di Lu Jiang aku dibuang oleh orang-orang sana? Dan bukankah aku juga baru saja keluar dari Istana Wei, dimana aku diinjak-injak seperti seorang budak? Kurasa, aku bisa mengerti perasaan mereka. Rasanya... menyenangkan sekali kalau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang senasib dengan kita. Pantas saja mereka dekat, seperti kerabat saja.

"Lu Xun! Hei Lu Xun!" Panggilannya itu langsung memutus rantai pikiranku, dan pada saat yang sama juga membuatku kaget sekali. "Kau melamun, ya? Hahaha! Kau ini masih muda tapi sudah melamun seperti orang tua saja!" Sahutnya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum. Memang benar aku masih delapan bekas tahun, tetapi kehidupanku sudah rumit seperti orang tua saja.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas bahuku. "Kau tenang saja! Meski para Gaibang ini tahu, aku yakin tidak ada satupun yang akan membocorkannya pada orang lain, apalagi pada orang istana!" Ya, satu lagi ciri-ciri Gaibang adalah mereka tidak suka bahkan benci pada pemerintah. Jadi, aku juga yakin benar rahasiaku akan aman bersama mereka. _Tidak perlu khawatir..._ aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan Min An, aku jadi berkesimpulan bahwa orang yang boleh mengetahui identitasku sebagai Phoenix hanya para Gaibang saja. Ahhh... Ini mengingatkanku pada teks yang ditujukkan ayah. Di sana dikatakan bahwa orang yang menemukan Phoenix adalah para Gaibang. Kurasa, perkataan itu bukan hanya berlaku satu kali di Yu Yao, tetapi juga sekarang, dan mungkin juga di waktu yang akan datang. Betapa anehnya teks yang ditulis para leluhur dulu itu.

Sesudah mengemasi barang-barang, kami keluar dari tempat perkumpulan Gaibang itu, tentunya setelah memberi salam perpisahan pada mereka. Memang sudah kebiasaan para Gaibang untuk hidup berkelana, tidak akan kembali ke tempat yang sama sesudah waktu yang sangat lama.

Huo Li tidak lupa kubawa juga bersamaku. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak menungganginya. Kan tidak sopan sekali kalau aku menunggang kuda sementara rekan seperjalananku berjalan kaki? Akhirnya, Huo Li hanya kutugasi membawa barang bawaan kami yang tidak seberapa. Enak sekali untuknya, kan? Kuda ini memang hanya suka kerja yang mudah saja.

Tidak lama, kami sudah keluar dari kota Zhou Zhi. Dalam perjalanan menuju Padang Wu Zhang, tidak ada hal apapun yang merintangi. Selama perjalanan, aku dan Min An hanya bercakap-cakap saja. Masa kecilnya hampir mirip denganku. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, sementara ayahnya gugur sebagai pahlawan saat melawan Pasukan Sorban Kuning. Semenjak itu, ia diasuh oleh seorang paman yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Pada akhirnya, karena tidak tahan, ia melarikan diri dari rumah pamannya. Itulah yang menyebabkannya menjadi Gaibang sekarang.

Ahhh... Betapa miripnya dengan kisah hidupku. Kalau seandainya aku tidak bertemu dengan Yangmei, mungkin nasibku akan sama sepertinya. Memang aneh sekali Tian mengatur takdir manusia.

Setelah hari menjelang sore, barulah kami sampai di Padang Wu Zhang. Aku hanya bisa berkeluh kesah dalam hati. Kertas yang bertuliskan tentang misi itu sama sekali tidak menuliskan detil posisi para perampok itu. Kalau mencari gerombolan perampok di tempat yang seluas ini, bagaimana caraku menemukan mereka? Sampai matipun tidak akan bisa. Ini sih seperti mencari jarum diantara tumpukan jerami.

Tapi, aku melupakan kehadiran teman Gaibangku. Min An seorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi Gaibang, dia sudah bisa membaca jejak bahkan mempunyai insting kuat untuk mengetahui keberadaan seseorang. Ah, kadang aku sangat iri pada para Gaibang ini. Mereka bisa melakukan segala sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan oleh jendral dan prajurit.

"Kau tahu jalannya, Min An?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan mengikutinya.

Dia mengangguk mantap sambil tertawa. "Jejak mereka kelihatan sekali! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?" Katanya bangga sambil menunjuk pada tanah padang yang ditutupi oleh rumput hijau lebat. Perkataannya memang benar. Jejak para perampok itu kelihatan sekali! Bahkan aku yang bukan Gaibang saja bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Jadi aku dan Min An dengan mudah menemukan gerombolan perampok itu.

Semakin lama aku berjalan, semakin aku menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa seolah-olah mereka sedang memancing kami untuk datang pada mereka? Apa kami sebenarnya sedang masuk dalam perangkap mereka. Ah! Mungkin saja! Sial, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

"Hei, Min An!" Bisikku sambil menariknya sebelum ia masuk ke daerah yang tertutup pepohonan. "Sepertinya mereka menyiapkan jebakan untuk kita. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita berhati-hati?"

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Menyiapkan jebakan? Pengecut sekali!" Oh... dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa jebakan itu adalah unsur penting dalam strategi perang. Tidak ada jebakan, maka tidak ada strategi. Tapi, memang begitulah pada Gaibang. Selalu menganggap bahwa lawan yang tidak berani langsung memperlihatkan wajah mereka dan menyerang adalah orang pengecut.

Yahhh... kurasa itulah bedanya denganku yang seorang ahli strategi. Aku lebih mengerti mengenai hal-hal seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya salah satu dari kita masuk terlebih dahulu, setelah sepuluh menit kemudian baru yang satunya masuk. Kalau ada apa-apa, yang satu bisa menyusul dan menolong yang lain." Jelasku. "Karena kau yang lebih hebat bertarung, aku akan masuk duluan."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Bantahnya saat aku akan beranjak. "Kau kan Phoenix! Bagaimana bisa membahayakan seorang Phoenix? Dan lagi, kau kan juga punya pedang? Pastilah kau yang lebih hebat. Lebih baik aku saja yang maju."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau memakai pedang untuk membunuh orang lain." Kataku sambil berlalu. "Tunggu di sini. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tenang saja."

Akhirnya dia menurut. Huo Li kutitipkan padanya, baru sesudah itu aku masuk ke dalam bagian padang yang mulai lebat oleh pepohonan itu. Semakin masuk ke dalam, semakin gelap dan tidak terlihat apapun. Lagipula, matahari semakin tenggelam di barat.

"Sssttt..."

Eh? Suara apa itu?

Langkahku berhenti di sana, sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada apapun. Tapi, semakin kulihat baik-baik, dibalik sebuah semak aku melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari besi, yang kemungkinan besar adalah golok atau pedang. Penasaran, kudekati tempat itu.

Belum sampai aku di sana, tiba-tiba aku tersandung! Sebuah tali menjerat kakiku sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi! Ternyata benar... ada jebakan di sini! Dan setelah kupandangi baik-baik, tali ini tidak hanya ada satu tetapi banyak! Entah apa lagi jebakan yang mereka siapkan.

"Wuah! Tidak kusangka ada seseorang yang cukup bodoh untuk terjebak!"

Seorang dari antara perampok itu keluar sementara aku masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Ternyata, mereka semua muncul dari sekelilingku. Jumlahnya belasan. Banyak juga...

"Oh, lihat!" Seorang lagi berbicara. "Kita beruntung! Hari ini kita dapat seorang gadis yang cantik!"

APA? Apa maksud mereka dengan 'gadis'? Apa maksud mereka itu aku? Kurang ajar! Kalau aku masih kecil, wajar saja aku dikira perempuan, seperti saat pertama kali bertemu Ling Tong dulu! Tapi sekarang kan aku sudah delapan belas tahun! "Yang lebih bodoh lagi adalah orang yang menyiapkan jebakan murahan seperti ini." Jawabku tenang sambil berusaha menahan marah. "Dan maaf saja... aku laki-laki."

Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka kecewa. Hmmm... Min An dan Huo Li akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Sampai saatnya tiba, aku harus bisa membunuh waktu. "Apa kalian sebuta itu sampai mengira aku perempuan? Hmmm?"

"Wah, sayang sekali!" Seru seseorang, yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin gerombolan perampok itu. "Padahal kalau kau perempuan, mungkin saja kau akan kami lepaskan. Tapi kalau kau laki-laki, tidak ada gunanya selain dibunuh di sini langsung!" Katanya sambil tertawa, diikuti anak buahnya. Hmph, padahal tidak ada satupun yang lucu.

Aku membalas perkataannya itu. "Aku? Dibunuh oleh perampok rendahan sepertimu? Maaf saja." Balasku dengan nada sarkastik. "Justru aku kemari untuk menghabisi kalian semua, tahu!"

"Wah... wah... wah... Keadaanmu sudah seperti ini tapi kau masih berani menantang?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku diam sejenak. Kurasa Min An dan Huo Li sudah dekat. Aku bisa samar-samar mendengar jejak kaki mereka yang mendekat. "Kenapa tidak? Justru kau lah yang sebenarnya terjebak. Perangkapmu itu basi sekali. Tahu tidak?"

Sesudah mengatakan itu, aku langsung bersiul kuat-kuat, memanggil Huo Li. Hanya dalam waktu sedetik, sebelum mereka berhasil menghilangkan keterkejutan mereka, seekor kuda sudah menabrak mereka dengan kecepatan luar biasa cepat. Kuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Huo Li. Sementara para perampok yang tidak tertabrak Huo Li malah terkena tinjuan dari Min An. Benar saja, perampok yang sama sekali tidak siap itu langsung kalang kabut meski yang menyerang mereka cuma bertambah satu orang dan satu kuda.

Saat semuanya sudah sibuk sendiri, aku mengambil piao yang terselip di ikat pinggangku, kemudian membebaskan pergelangan kakiku dari tali yang mengikatnya. Segera aku berdiri dan melepaskan kain yang terselempang di bahuku. Aku pun bergabung dalam penyerangan gila-gilaan itu.

"Hei, tuan! Kemari!" Huo Li memanggilku. Tentu saja aku langsung menghampirinya. Aku memukulkan kainku pada kaki seorang perampok yang sedang berlari akan menyerangku. Dengan kakinya sekarang terikat, aku menariknya dan memutar-mutarnya sehingga terkena para perampok yang lain. Sadis memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Baru sesudah itu aku melepaskan kakinya dari kainku. Pertarungan melawan Gaibang itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya mereka semua ambruk berhasil kami kalahkan.

"Akhirnya..." Kataku sambil menyeka keringat dan mengatur nafasku yang kacau balau. Karena tidak ada pedang, pertarungan ini jadi lebih sulit daripada perang. Kulihat Min An yang sepertinya tidak lelah sama sekali.

"Sekarang, waktunya kita mencari barang yang dicuri itu!" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan kertas yang berisikan informasi itu. Tapi, siapa yang bisa melihatnya dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini? Lagipula, dia juga tidak membawa lilin atau lentera. "Hei, Lu Xun, kau bawa sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab, aku cuma meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di depan bibirku, kemudian menghembuskan nafas melalui mulut. Saat itulah api menyala di atas kedua jariku. "Kemarikan kertas itu."

Tentu saja dia kaget bukan kepalang melihat yang aku lakukan. Tapi aku pura-pura cuek saja. "Oh, kau, Tuan Phoenix! Bahkan kau bisa memancarkan cahaya saat malam!" Celetuknya dengan gaya yang berlebihan bukan buatan. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata saja melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, bantu aku membaca." Kataku. Baru sesudah itu dia mendekat dan ikut membaca denganku.

Tulisan ini, pasti ditulis oleh gadis yang barang berharganya kecurian itu. Hmmm... aku baru sadar sekarang. Kenapa tulisan ini indah sekali, ya? Seperti kaligrafi saja. Dan rasanya sangat familiar untukku. Ah, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.

Berdasarkan tulisan itu, dikatakan bahwa benda berharga tersebut dimasukkan dalam sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar berwarna merah. Di antara tumpukan barang-barang kepunyaan perampok itu, aku menemukannya. Selain itu, masih banyak lagi barang-barang curian yang entah siapa pemiliknya.

Saat akan beranjak pulang, tiba-tiba Min An menepuk bahuku. "Hei, Lu Xun."

Aku menoleh. "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya, sesudah ini tujuanku adalah ke utara, menyebrangi Sungai Wei." Katanya. "Dan kau akan ke Shu, bukan? Kurasa kita berselisih jalan sekarang."

"Ohhh..." Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan barang ini? Siapa yang akan membawanya kembali ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang?" Tanyaku.

Min An menggeleng. "Kau bawa saja." Aku mengangkat alis karena terkejut mendengarnya. "Uang imbalannya untukmu. Setelah menyebrangi Sungai Wei, aku akan banyak menemukan tempat perkumpulan untuk Gaibang. Sementara kau yang pergi ke perbatasan Shu, tidak akan ada tempat perkumpulan di sekitar sana. Kau lebih membutuhkannya." Jelasnya.

Tentu saja aku menolak. Namun, pada akhirnya aku menurut saja setelah dia memaksa, dengan mengatakan bahwa aku lebih pantas mendapatnya karena aku meresikokan diriku dengan maju duluan. Sesudah itu, dia bergegas pergi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lu Xun!" Serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil membalas lambaian tangannya. "Tentu saja! Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini, Min An!"

Semakin lama, dia semakin hilang dari pandangan mata. Sampai tidak lama kemudian, dia tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Aku menghela nafas. Min An teman yang baik. Seandainya saja aku menemukan Gaibang sepertinya lagi. Kalau tidak ada dia, mana mungkin aku bisa menemukan bahwa kain yang kupakai ini juga bisa menjadi senjata?

Hari sudah malam. Melanjutkan perjalanan pun tidak ada gunanya saat hari sudah segelap ini. "Huo Li, kita istirahat saja, ya?" Huo Li tentu saja senang dengan tawaran itu, dan tidak bisa tidak, dia langsung menjawab 'YA!'. Kami berdia menyingkir dari tempat itu ke agak jauh ke selatan, baru sesudah itu menghabiskan malam di tempat itu. Besok masih ada hari untuk dijalani.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hari ini pun kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Wah, Padang Wu Zhang ini luar biasa sekali luasnya! Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rumput hijau yang melapisi tanah yang subur. Heran juga, belum ada orang yang mendirikan kota di sini. Udaranya jadi segar sekali, belum lagi karena letaknya yang dengan dengan Gunung Chen Cang.

Huo Li, seperti biasa, tidak mengizinkanku menungganginya hanya dengan sebuah alasan yang luar biasa aneh. Katanya, sampai beratku jadi sama dengan beratku saat aku jadi kucing, baru aku boleh menungganginya. Nah, hebat sekali kan kudaku ini? Baru kali ini aku dengar ada kuda yang sekurang ajar ini pada tuannya. Dia tahu benar hal itu sangat-sangat mustahil.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Tahu tidak?" Sahutku dengan nada kesal saat dia mengatakannya.

Kuda itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Tentu saja tidak, tuan! Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau semakin kurus saja! Apa karena kau stress terkurung dalam Istana terus dan menjadi Pangeran Kelima Wei, karena itu beratmu berkurang?" Tanyanya. "Kalau beratmu turun begitu terus, maka suatu saat kau akan menjadi seringan saat kau seekor kucing!"

"Tentu saja aku stress menjadi Pangeran Wei." Jawabku pada Huo Li. "Tapi aku lebih stress lagi karena punya kuda sepertimu."

"Oh, bagus itu!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kalau begitu, menjadi seringan kucing bukan hal yang mustahil selama kau masih memilikiku, tuan!"

Sungguh, aku sampai mati kata dibuatnya. Kuda satu ini memang lebih baik dibuat bisu saja! Pantas Tian menciptakan kuda tidak bisa bercakap-cakap dengan manusia! Karena kalau mereka bisa, mereka cuma akan membantah perintah majikannya! Dari perkataannya itu, bukankah berarti dia ingin membuatku stress sampai beratku berkurang dan hanya tinggal seberat kucing saja? Kurang ajar sekali kuda satu ini!

Sementara dia tertawa, aku hanya bisa dengan sabarnya menahan kekesalanku. "Huo Li," Kataku mengingatkan. "Suatu saat, kalau terus menerus membantah tuanmu, kau akan kualat."

Tapi tentu saja yang namanya Huo Li terus tertawa, kecuali sampai dia benar-benar kualat. Nah, yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti adalah, peringatanku itu cepat sekali terpenuhi! Sebelum tawanya berhenti, dia benar-benar kualat.

Sebuah panah melesat dengan cepat dari belakang, dan nyaris saja kena kepalanya. Untung saja aku dengan cepat, dan tentunya dengan sepenuh kekuatanku yang entah darimana datangnya, mendorongnya sampai dia jatuh ke samping. Panah itu meleset, syukurlah...

"Tuan! Apa maksudmu itu? Kau ingin aku mati?" Seru Huo Li, dan kemudian meneruskannya dengan omelannya yang tidak berkesudahan itu.

Tentu saja aku prihatin dengan keadaannya yang terjatuh ke samping itu. Tapi melihatnya seperti lucu sekali. Aku mati-matian menahan tawa. "Huo Li! Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu sekarang!" Kataku sambil berusaha membantunya berdiri. Ugh... ternyata seekor kuda memang berat, jauh lebih berat dari manusia, apalagi kucing! "Kau seperti kuda mati!"

"Ternyata kau suka membalas dendam, tuan!" Tuduhnya saat akhirnya dia berhasil dengan susah payah berdiri, tentunya dengan bantuanku.

"Enak saja! Tadi ada panah hampir mengenaimu. Untung aku mendorongmu, jadinya kau tidak kena." Jawabku. "Dan lagi, kau kira mudah mengangkat kuda sepertimu berdiri?"

"Hmph! Meski tujuannya untuk menolongku, kau pasti juga sengaja, tuan! Kan tidak perlu sekeras itu!"

Tuh, kan? Selalu saja ada alasan baginya untuk membantahku. Bicara dengan Huo Li sama saja dengan bicara dengan tembok dan gunung, tidak akan berpindah apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, aku tidak mengacuhkannya, melainkan kembali berpikir tentang panah itu. Siapa gerangan yang menembakkannya, ya?

Sementara aku masih berpikir, tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari belakang, seolah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau yang di sana! Tunggu!"

Suara itu... kok rasanya familiar sekali, ya?

Ahhh... tapi, mungkin itu hanya orang yang suaranya mirip dengannya, ya kan? Tidak mungkin dia ada di sini, kan?

Jadi aku berbalik, dengan harapan perkiraanku salah.

Dan ternyata, harapanku pupus saat berbalik dan melihat gadis yang memanggilku itu. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Sangat sangat sangat tepat.

Ya Tian... itu Zhou Ying!

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengira pasti mataku salah melihat. Tapi ternyata tidak! Memang bagaimanapun itu adalah Zhou Ying! Zhou Ying, anak perempuan Penasihat Zhou, cucu kesayangan Wu Guotai, sepupu Yangmei. Dia kan tinggal di Wu? Kenapa bisa ada di sini sekarang? Apa itu memang benar dia atau mataku sudah tidak bisa dipercaya lagi?

Gadis di depanku, yang kukira adalah Zhou Ying, hanya menatapku dengan mata terkejut bukan main, seolah-olah Langit turun menimpa kepalanya. Yang ada di antara kami hanya beberapa meter hamparan padang Wu Zhang, udara yang hening, dan seekor kuda. Mata kami berdua bertaut berapa lama, aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu. Rasanya kami berdua yang seharusnya cukup pintar jika dibandingkan dengan Yangmei, entah kenapa jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh luar biasa.

"Lu Xun?"

"Zhou Ying?"

"Kau bukan hantu, kan?"

"Sayangnya bukan."

Lagi-lagi hening beberapa saat... sampai tiba-tiba dia berlari dengan cepat ke arahku. Whoa! Aku sampai kaget saat dia akan memelukku. Tapi, bagaimanapun, seperti yang terus kualami, aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis lain selain Yangmei memelukku. Bahkan termasuk Zhou Ying. Ya, aku bisa melihat sedikit kekecewaan tersirat di wajahnya, yang aku tidak tahu kenapa. Ah, tentu saja dia kecewa, selama ini kan dia menganggapku kakaknya.

"Lu Xun, ini benar kau kan?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku kira kau mati!"

"Tentu saja iya. Apa tampangku seperti orang mati?" Dia tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawabanku. "Dan kalau kau tahu ini aku, kenapa tadi kau menembak?"

Dia menunjuk kotak yang kubawa. "Sebab kau membawa barangku. Kukira kau perampok yang mencurinya."

"Tuan, berarti tampangmu memang tidak seperti orang mati, tetapi seperti perampok." Celetuk Huo Li tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuatku kesal bukan main. Kuda ini selalu saja...

Aku berbisik padanya. "Kau bilang tampangku enak disiksa, kan? Tidak ada perampok yang tampangnya enak disiksa, tahu." Dan dengan sebaris kalimat itu, aku berhasil mendiamkan Huo Li. Wah, baru kali ini aku berhasil melakukannya. Rupanya Tian masih memberi kesempatan padaku untuk membalas kuda tak tahu diri ini.

Pandanganku kembali pada Zhou Ying. "Oh, jadi yang menulis ini pada perkumpulan di Gaibang itu ternyata kau." Aku mengeluarkan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya padanya. "Aku dan seorang Gaibang lain yang sekarang sudah pergi memutuskan untuk menyanggupi misi ini dan sudah berhasil mengalahkan para perampok itu. Sekarang tinggal mengembalikan barang ini pada pemiliknya."

"Sekarang kau menjadi Gaibang?" Tanyanya kaget sambil menerima kotak itu. "Apa saja yang terjadi denganmu? Dan kuda ini..." Ia menunjuk Huo Li, kelihatannya baru menyadari keberadaan kuda itu. "... Meimei membawanya bersamanya saat pergi mencarimu. Kalau kau membawanya, berarti kau sudah bertemu dengannya! Dimana dia sekarang?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Oh, ini akan menjadi kisah yang sangat panjang untuk diceritakan. "Kau ingat tidak dia membawa apa saja?"

"Hanya sedikit barang, ditambah kuda ini dan kalau tidak salah..." Katanya sambil mengingat-ingat. "... Kucing peliharaannya yang dulu dia bawa pulang dari He Fei."

"Sebenarnya Meimei tidak perlu mencariku, Zhou Ying. Sebab dari awal aku sudah menemukannya." Ungkapku, sebelum mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang pastinya akan membuatnya tidak percaya. "Akulah kucing itu."

Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, dia tidak percaya. Terpaksalah aku harus menceritakan dari awal, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku di He Fei sampai aku kembali ke Wu dengan tubuh kucing, bukan manusia. Sampai di situ, baru aku berhenti.

"Dan kau sendiri, Zhou Ying." Sahutku. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai di sini?"

"Hei! Kau tidak tahu kan apa yang terjadi setelah kau dan Meimei meninggalkan istana?" Tanyanya. "Seluruh istana gempar! Jendral Gan Ning, Jendral Ling Tong, Jendral Lü Meng, semuanya bersikeras ingin mencari Meimei, dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar pergi juga! Karena aku sendiri tidak bisa tinggal diam, akhirnya aku ikut melarikan diri beberapa hari sesudah kedua jendral itu pergi." Jelasnya panjang lebar."Aku berusaha mencari Meimei di He Fei, tetapi tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Bukan hanya itu, aku kemudian mendengar kabar bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei telah mengangkat seorang Putri dari Wu sebagai selirnya. Sudah tentu itu Meimei, dan itu tandanya dia sudah tertangkap!"

"Jadi, dari He Fei, aku langsung bergegas ke Luo Yang. Aku terus berada di sana, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Sampai akhirnya, aku mendengar sebuah pernikahan besar-besaran diadakan di Chang An, antara Putri tunggal Dinasti Han dan Pangeran Kelima Wei. Aku penasaran karena setahuku di Wei hanya ada empat pangeran. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Chang An dan melihat-lihat. Sayangnya, ketika sampai di sana, sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mendesah panjang. "Bukan hanya itu, beberapa saat kemudian, seperti yang sudah kutulis, ada beberapa orang perampok yang mencuri barangku ini. Untung saja aku bisa menggunakan panah sehingga bisa melawan mereka. Tapi barang itu ternyata mereka bawa sampai ke Zhou Zhi. Di Zhou Zhi, aku sekalian minta tolong di perkumpulan Gaibang. Siapa tahu ternyata yang akan membantuku itu kau!"

Hebat... aku kagum sekali mendengar cerita Zhou Ying. Dia begitu hebat. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata putri seperti dia, yang selama ini kulihat sebagai bangsawan yang harus dilindungi, dan tidak pernah keluar dari istana, ternyata punya keberanian setinggi ini demi mencari sepupunya yang hilang. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat dia menceritakannya, terlalu kagum dan tertegun saat mendengar kisah perjalannya yang dipenuhi rintangan itu.

"Untungnya, sekarang aku punya ini!" Gadis itu mengangkat busurnya. "Sebelum aku pergi, aku mati-matian belajar memanah pada Bibi Shang Xiang. Memang, sih, aku masih tidak begitu hebat. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak bisa sama sekali."

"Ya Tian, Zhou Ying..." Aku hanya bisa mendesah kagum. "Kau sampai berjuang begitu demi mencari Meimei?"

Dia tersenyum manis, sambil menaruh tangannya dibalik punggung. "Meimei itu kakakku. Meski sepupu, tetapi dia tetap kuanggap kakak kandungku sendiri. Sama seperti ayahku menganggap Kaisar Sun Ce dulu sebagai kakak kandungnya." Kemudian dia terdiam sejenak, sebelum menunduk dalam-dalam. Kenapa sebabnya, aku juga tidak tahu. "Dan aku juga ingin mencarimu. Kau kan juga seorang kakak untukku." Suaranya pelan saat mengucapkan itu.

"Jadi..." Dia melanjutkan. "... dimana Meimei? Kau belum cerita padaku."

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. "Ohhh... itu..." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo, aku ceritakan sambil kita berjalan."

Tetapi aku tak kunjung buka mulut. Rasanya sulit sekali menceritakan kegagalan kita pada orang lain. Bukan begitu? Zhou Ying yang keheranan akhirnya bertanya padaku. "Oh... iya. Dia masih ada di Istana Wei, ya? Pangeran Cao Pi masih menawannya, kan?" Kemudian dia terdiam sejenak. "Oh, dan tentang itu, kalau Meimei ada di Istana Wei, berarti kau sempat berada di sana, kan? Apa kau pernah melihat adik Cao Pi?"

Aku cuma bisa mendesah sambil menatap langit. "Dia sudah tidak di sana lagi." Jawabku. "Dan tentang adik Cao Pi itu, kalau maksudmu adalah Pangeran Kelima Wei yang bernama Cao Li itu, aku pernah melihatnya." Jawabku. "Bahkan lebih dari sekedar melihat."

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut. "Kau beruntung sekali! Aku sampai sekarang masih penasaran! Putri Mingzhu itu pemilih, gadis nomor satu di China. Kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta, tentu saja laki-laki itu luar biasa sekali! Selain itu, kudengar Pangeran Kelima Wei itu adalah pangeran yang sangat baik, sangat berbeda dari kakaknya, Cao Pi."

Zhou Ying sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orang yang sebenarnya dibicarakannya itu ada di depannya. Tapi menyenangkan sekali rasanya mendengarnya bercerita tentang aku yang lain. Jadi, aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu sambil mangut-mangut saja. Sepertinya ini akan menarik kalau kuteruskan.

"Ohhh... begitu..." Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan senyumku. "Tapi, saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak terlihat begitu istimewa, kok. Aku heran kenapa Putri Mingzhu bisa tertarik padanya."

Dia menggeleng kuat. "Kau bayangkan saja! Kalau dia tidak punya keistimewaan, tidak mungkin juga kan kalau sampai Kaisar Xian mengangkatnya jadi Putra Mahkota? Orang yang seperti itu, pasti bukan hanya memiliki paras yang cakap, tetapi juga pengetahuan yang luas dan budi yang luhur, serta punya kesetiaan tinggi pada negara!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Tanyaku, sekali lagi pura-pura bodoh.

Huo Li yang ada di sebelahku sampai protes. "Tuan, kau nakal sekali membohongi seorang gadis. Memalukan."

"Sudah, kau diam saja."

Zhou Ying pun menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kau jangan salah! Kaisar Xian kan tidak mungkin memilih ahli waris yang serakah dan haus kekuasaan seperti Cao Pi. Kalau Pangeran Kelima ini diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota, maka meskipun dari Wei, dia pasti sangat setia, memilih negara daripada keluarganya!" Jelas Zhou Ying panjang lebar dengan bersemangat.

"Hmmm..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Aku sudah pernah melihatnya, sih... tetapi dia tidak sehebat itu, kok."

Dia hanya bisa mengerutkan kening mendengar itu. "Memangnya dia seperti apa?"

Semakin lama, tawaku semakin tidak bisa kutahan. Tapi aku berusaha mati-matian. "Tingginya kira-kira lima belas sentimeter di atasmu. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat. Yah, wajahnya cukup berbeda dari kakaknya yang bengis itu. Warna kulitnya tidak begitu terang, tetapi juga tidak terlalu gelap." Aku memikirkan sejenak ciri-ciri apa yang kira-kira bisa membuat Zhou Ying sadar. "Dia memang cukup pintar, dan suka sekali dengan hal-hal berbau strategi. Dan satu lagi, dia suka warna kuning." Tentu saja ciri-ciri seperti 'dia bermata emas' tidak kusebutkan. Sebenarnya, dengan aku mengucapkan warna kuning saja dia harusnya sudah tahu. Bukankah waktu pertama kali kami bertemu, dan dia memberikanku bunga kuning, aku bilang padanya aku suka warna kuning?

Hebatnya, Zhou Ying masih belum juga tahu itu aku! "Ohhh... begitu." Gumamnya. "Hmmm... memang kelihatannya dia tidak begitu istimewa sih. Dan dia juga mirip sekali denganmu, ya? Terutama menyukai strategi dan warna kuning."

"Dan ada satu lagi kabar yang lebih hebat!" Sahutku dengan gaya heboh luar biasa. "Dia itu sebenarnya tidak ingin menikahi Putri Mingzhu, karena ada orang lain yang disayanginya!" Oh, aku harap dengan ini Zhou Ying bisa sadar. Aneh, apa sejak meninggalkan istana, pikirannya jadi tidak secepat biasanya?

"Hah?" Matanya mendelik karena kaget. "Siapa yang disayanginya kalau begitu?"

"Salah satu selir Cao Pi." Jawabku.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu Meimei." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Pernyataannya itu benar, meski dia memaksudkan itu sebagai candaan.

"Sayangnya, Zhou Ying..." Jawabku. "... yang dia sayangi memang Meimei."

Aku yakin benar Zhou Ying lebih dari sekedar kaget sekarang. Bukan hanya sembarang kaget tetapi kaget luar biasa. "APAAA?" Tanyanya hampir berseru sangking terkejutnya. "Ya Tian... ada dua orang Cao yang suka pada seorang gadis Sun... Luar biasa sekali Meimei itu..." Dia berdecak kagum. "Kau sendiri tidak marah, Lu Xun?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanyaku balik. "Meimei kan memang gadis yang manis, cantik, lucu, imut, menggemaskan, baik hati, bersahabat, bisa membuat siapapun tertawa..." Imbuhku lagi dan lagi. Hei, aku tidak berbohong. Memang benar kan Yangmei seperti itu? Meski sekarang dia sudah tidak lagi...

"Hahaha... iya... iya... kau benar..." Balas Zhou Ying dengan nada cuek. Hei, apa maksudnya itu? "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kok bisa kenal Pangeran Kelima sampai sedalam itu? Apa dia menjadi teman baikmu saat di Wei?" Tanyanya. "Tidak heran, sih. Kalian memang kelihatannya cukup mirip."

"Yahhh... lebih dari sekedar teman." Jawabku pendek.

"Hmmm... jadi, kau bisa kembali jadi manusia pasti karena bantuannya." Begitulah dia menyimpulkan. "Dimana kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya sampai dia bisa melihatmu yang seekor kucing?"

"Di..." Aku terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. "... cermin."

"Hah? Cermin?" Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum nakal. Nah, baru setelah itu dia menangkap maksudku. "Nggg... Lu Xun... apa mungkin Pangeran Kelima Wei itu sebenarnya..."

Aku langsung memotongnya, karena tidak tahan lagi ingin tertawa. "Pangeran Kelima yang sebenarnya sedang ada di sini. Orang yang sedang kau ajak bicara."

Wajah Zhou Ying langsung berubah kesal bukan main. Pipinya memerah sambil ia memukul-mukulkan busurnya padaku. "Lu Xun! Kau keterlaluan! Padahal aku sudah penasaran bukan main!" Aku tertawa lepas sambil berusaha melindungi diriku. Wah, ternyata Zhou Ying yang sepintar ini pun bisa dikerjai. Kukira hanya Yangmei saja yang bisa. "Eh, tapi bagaimana kau bisa sampai jadi Pangeran Kelima Wei?"

Setelah dia menanyakan hal itu, baru aku ceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Mulai dari mulanya aku berhasil kembali jadi manusia, kemudian bertemu dengan Putri Mingzhu, dan diangkat menjadi Pangeran Kelima Wei. Baru di sanalah aku sekaligus menyambung pada Yangmei. Kuceritakan tentang semua hal itu, semua hal yang membuatku sampai berada di sini sekarang dan bukan di Istana Chang An. Ahhh... betapa sulitnya menceritakan tentang hal ini.

Zhou Ying tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat aku selesai bercerita.

"Karena itulah, Zhou Ying..." Aku mendesah panjang. "... aku ada di sini sekarang."

Kami tetap hening untuk waktu yang lama sementara kami tetap berjalan. Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, barulah dia membuka mulut juga. "Lu Xun, kau..." Kata-katanya menggantung untuk beberapa detik. "Aku heran... padahal, bukankah kau menikahi Putri Mingzhu juga demi keselamatan Meimei. Tapi, dia akhirnya melakukan itu padamu..."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kau..." Dia memalingkan wajah dariku, dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. "Kau memilih Meimei yang seperti itu daripada Putri Mingzhu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa menyayanginya sampai begitu..."

Matanya tetap tertuju pada matahari yang mulai terbenam di barat, tidak memandangku sama sekali. Jelas sekali kalau dia tidak ingin aku melihat wajahnya. Tapi kenapa alasannya, aku tidak tahu. "Putri Mingzhu itu cantik, baik hati, pandai, berpendidikan, sopan santun dan tutur katanya ramah..." Tuturku dengan suara pelan. "Berbeda sekali dengan Meimei... Tapi..."

"... tapi kau lebih sayang Meimei?" Selanya. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Zhou Ying... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku sayang pada Meimei. Itu saja." Aku menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Kesal, bingung, tapi juga pasrah dan putus asa. "Tidak peduli gadis manapun, bahkan meski Putri Mingzhu, tetap tidak akan bisa memindahkan tempat Yangmei..." Tanganku kukepalkan kuat-kuat, kemudian kuletakkan di depan dadaku. "... di sini..."

Zhou Ying menggeleng lemah, tetapi wajahnya tertunduk. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu alasannya kenapa kau bisa sayang padanya. Kalau ada kesempatan kau bisa tahu, apa kau akan bertanya?"

Pertanyaan Zhou Ying itu... kenapa dia menanyakannya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia bertanya begitu. Tapi, aku tahu jawabanku untuk pertanyaan itu. Aku menjawabnya dengan tegas, tetapi lembut. "Mungkin aku memang perlu tahu, atau tepatnya orang lain mengira aku perlu tahu." Jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Jadi, aku tidak akan bertanya."

Sampai di sana, Zhou Ying tidak menjawab apapun. Kami hanya berjalan keluar dari Padang Wu Zhang dalam keheningan. Semakin lama kami semakin berjalan ke arah matahari terbenam itu, ke arah barat. Zhou Ying sekarang sudah duduk di atas punggung Huo Li karena kelelahan, sementara kami tetap melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke Gunung Chen Cang. Gunung itu sekarang sudah mulai terlihat samar-samar di depan kami. Mungkin besok siang atau sore kami akan sampai. Dua hari kemudian, baru sampai ke perbatasan Shu. Sesudah itu, mencari tempat yang disebutkan T'an Mo...

Saat matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam, kami sudah berada dalam hutan di lereng gunung Chen Cang. Tentu tidak akan aman jika melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke bagian dalam hutan di tengah malam begini. Jadi, kami berhenti dan beristirahat di dekat pintu masuk hutan.

"Lu Xun..."

Saat kami sedang duduk-duduk dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba dia berbicara, memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ya, Zhou Ying?"

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang bening itu dalam-dalam. Senyumnya perlahan terbentuk di bibirnya, meski senyum itu hampir tidak terlihat. "Mengenai Meimei... kau benar-benar ingin mencarinya? Apapun yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Zhou Ying menjawab dengan matanya sekarang mengarah pada tanah berumput di bawah kami. "Kau sekarang sudah mendapat kembali wujud manusiamu. Kau juga sudah bebas dari kekangan Cao Pi. Kalau kau pergi berkelana seperti ini, kau hanya akan menjadi seorang pengembara... ya, seorang Gaibang. Dan kalau benar perkataanmu itu tentang Meimei..." Tangannya semakin rapat memeluk lututnya. "... apa kau tidak takut kalau dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu lagi?"

Zhou Ying... seandainya saja dia melihat sendiri kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mungkin dia menganggapku berani karena aku melakukan ini demi Yangmei. Mungkin dia menganggapku berani masuk ke _Paoluo_ itu, berani melepaskan cahayaku supaya aku bisa mencari Yangmei, bahkan berani untuk mati kalau suatu saat Yangmei benar-benar membunuhku. Tapi sebenarnya aku ini penakut. Aku takut akan sesuatu, dan ketakutan itulah yang membuatku berani melakukan segalanya.

Aku takut Yangmei akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku takut kalau harus melihatnya menderita. Aku takut kalau dia tidak bersamaku, kemudian tidak ada yang menolongnya, sementara dia tertinggal dalam kesendirian. Aku sudah sering mengalami kesendirian, dan aku tidak mau Yangmei, gadis yang sangat kusayangi itu, mengalaminya.

Sama seperti di Lu Jiang dulu, aku dibuang. Aku tidak diinginkan. Aku selalu diusir dan ditinggalkan seorang diri. Sekarang, kalau perasaan yang menyiksa itu dialami oleh Yangmei, aku tidak mau. Daripada membiarkannya merasa kesepian, aku lebih memilih mencarinya. Setidaknya dengan begini, dia tahu dia tidak pernah sendirian. Aku yang akan menjadi tempatnya mendarat kalau ia jatuh.

"... kenapa kau tidak memilih kembali saja ke Wu? Kembali menjadi ahli strategi di sana?" Zhou Ying melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kini matanya menatapku. "Bahkan... kau bukan hanya bisa kembali ke Wu. Kalau kau bertahan dalam Istana Chang An, kau akan menjadi... Kaisar. Kalau kau pergi, tentu kau tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti itu, kan?"

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan kualami sesudah ini. Semua hal sudah kuceritakan padanya, kecuali tentang malam dimana aku dan T'an Mo mengadakan perjanjian itu. Aku hanya menceritakan bahwa Yangmei hilang, dan sekarang aku mencarinya. Tentang apa yang terjadi nanti di tempat 'senja membunuh matahari' itu, aku tidak tahu. Seandainya aku tahu pun, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Zhou Ying. Cukup Yangmei saja yang nantinya perlu tahu.

"Tentu saja..." Aku mengangguk lemah. "Tapi aku lebih baik meninggalkan itu semua dan mencari Meimei, daripada mempertahankan semua itu tanpanya."

"Kau itu..." Zhou Ying menghela nafas panjang. "... sebenarnya menganggap Meimei sebagai apa? Kurasa, tidak mungkin kau bisa menyayanginya seperti itu kalau hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'kekasih'."

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Meimei itu..." Tanganku kuletakkan di depan dadaku. "... sudah seperti bagian dari diriku sendiri." Jawabku. Pikiranku melayang-layang tentangnya, segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada kami. Ahhh... mengingat semuanya itu... aku akan membayar apapun demi bisa melihatnya tersenyum padaku. "Dia bukan hanya kuanggap kekasih. Dia itu segalanya untukku, seperti nafasku sendiri."

Sampai di situ, aku tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku duduk merapat pada batang pohon yang menjadi tempat sandaranku.

Zhou Ying melakukan yang sama denganku, sehingga jarak kami semakin jauh. "Begitu... pantas saja bahkan Putri Mingzhu tidak bisa membuat Meimei tergantikan posisinya di hatimu." Tuturnya. "Sebab Meimei sudah jadi bagian dari hatimu itu..."

"Iya. Putri Mingzhu pun pada akhirnya tahu itu." Tiba-tiba, aku jadi teringat pada malam terakhir kali aku melihatnya masih bernafas. Dia... mati di depanku. Dan kata-kata terakhirnya itu... "Dan dia... justru dia ingin aku mencari Meimei. Baginya, aku akan bahagia jika bersama Meimei, dan itulah yang dia inginkan dariku..." Tubuhku makin kubungkukkan. Wajahku tersembunyi di kedua lututku. "... Padahal, Putri Mingzhu juga sayang padaku... tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya dengan cara seperti yang dia harapkan..."

"Tidak heran..." Zhou Ying membalas. Tiba-tiba saja, entah kenapa, dia menatapku dalam sekali. Wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik dengan ekspresinya yang melembut seperti itu. "Kalau ada seseorang sayang padamu, kau akan membiarkannya pergi dengan orang lain meski itu akan menyakitkanmu." Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau aku jadi Putri Mingzhu, aku akan ikut pergi denganmu mencari Meimei semisalkan aku masih hidup."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Yahhh... aku sudah tahu tentang itu. Sama seperti aku membiarkan Yangmei memilih.

Berpikir tentang mencari Yangmei... benar juga. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Zhou Ying, aku sudah mengajaknya ke Gunung Chen Cang, semakin jauh saja dari Wu. Apa dia ingin ikut denganku mencari Yangmei? Ahhh... bagaimana aku bisa begini seenaknya memaksa orang ikut denganku? Kurasa, aku harus bertanya padanya.

"Zhou Ying..." Saat kupanggil, wajahnya langsung terarah padaku. Tiba-tiba aku jadi bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan, ya? Kalau aku tidak hati-hati bicara, dia akan menganggapku sedang mengusirnya. Jadi aku bertanya apa yang baru saja kami bahas. "Aku ingin bertanya. Kau juga sayang padaku, kan?"

Hah? Apa aku salah bertanya? Sebab sesudah itu wajahnya memerah, sebelum dia membuang muka jauh-jauh sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Eh? Apa dia marah padaku, ya? Tapi... memangnya aku menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh?

Toh, dia menjawab. "T-tentu saja..."

"Ohhh... baguslah..." Aku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Meskipun kau sayang padaku sebagai kakak, dengan cara yang berbeda dengan Putri Mingzhu, kau tetap akan membantuku mencari Meimei juga, kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada penuh harap.

Zhou Ying kemudian memberanikan diri untuk memandangku. Eh? Aneh... entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, kenapa dia kelihatan sedikit kecewa, ya? Apa lagi-lagi aku salah bicara? "Tentu saja, Lu Xun... kau tidak perlu khawatir..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut mendayu seperti desiran angin malam yang menyejukkan ini. "Aku tentu ingin melihatmu bahagia juga bersama Meimei, karena aku pun sangat menyayangimu..."

Rasanya, hatiku menghangat mendengar perkataannya itu. Kukira, aku akan benar-benar sendirian saat mencari Yangmei. Ternyata, aku punya seorang teman seperjalanan. Dan dia adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganku, yang kuanggap adikku sendiri. "Terima kasih banyak, Zhou Ying..."

"Eh, Lu Xun..." Zhou Ying langsung memotong ucapanku. Wah, kenapa Zhou Ying jadi aneh, ya? Dia kelihatan gugup setelah aku bertanya tadi. Matanya jadi memandang sembarangn arah. Jari-jarinya yang bertautan saling bermain sendiri. "... kalau kau bagaimana? Apa juga sayang padaku?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa tidak jelas jawabannya? "Tentu saja aku sayang padamu. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Jawabku mantap sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau adalah adikku yang sangat baik! Andai saja aku punya adik kandung sepertimu, tentu di Lu Jiang dulu aku tidak akan kesepian." Ungkapku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ini benar-benar aneh. Kupikir Zhou Ying akan tersenyum lebar juga sambil menjawab 'terima kasih' sepertiku tadi. Tapi, rupanya tidak. Dia kelihatan kecewa, lagi dan lagi. Senyumku sampai memudar melihatnya. Yahhh... memang sih dia tersenyum seperti biasa. Tetapi senyum itu terlihat seperti dipaksakan. "Aku..." Dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. "... aku senang kau bilang begitu."

Aku tahu perkataannya itu agak dipaksakannya keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ekspresinya agak membohongi perkataannya. Entahlah, aku sedikit bisa membaca ekspresi orang meski wajah dan suaranya bisa saja menipu, dan Zhou Ying bukan pengecualian. Sayangnya, yang aku tidak mengerti adalah kenapa dia seperti itu. Hmmm... memangnya dia mengharapkan jawaban seperti apa, ya?

Apa jawabanku itu tadi membuatnya marah?

Semoga saja tidak.

* * *

Wahai Lu Xun... mengapa di dunia yang sempit ini ada orang sepolos dan senaif dikau... *dinuklir*

Mikir opo saya pas nulis chap ini... ==a

Yahhh... persiapan untuk tampangnya Lu Xun di DW7 yang innocent bangetzzzz kayak anak kecil...

Updatenya minggu depan~


	24. Real Heal

Reply Review dulu~

**IXA Cross**: Waduhhh... maaf... soalnya huruf K ama L bersebelahan... Dan, yah, mereka nyari di rute yang beda, jadi no Wu general for now... Next 3 chap... seriously! But YL will appear in part 3...

**Putri**: Yups... hehehe... tentu aja ada 'apa2'... hehehe... Kayaknya udah kelihatan banget (bahkan di part 1 kan udah ada... ^^v)

**Yulius**: Tak tapok... SSSTTTT! JANGAN BUKA RAHASIA! Wkwkwkw... Joke2...

**Fansy Fan**: Yeah... Poor Zhou Yu would probably had heart attack... XDDDD And it will be a very long time for lovely-innocent Lu Xun to find out about that... XDDDDD

**ZeroTsuki**: Hohoho~ saya kok tiba2 jadi terinspirasi bikin fanartnya Huo Li versi manusia ama versi kuda sekalian, yaaa~ XDDDD Yups... Zhao Yun bakal eksis bentar lagi... ^^

Wadooohhh... nasib... nasib... sebagai mahasiswa arsitek yang biasanya nggak tidur, saya seminggu ini SAMA SEKALI NGGAK BUKA KOMPUTER (berarti termasuk nulis cerita, bikin fanart, maen game, dll) gara seminggu ini saya dapet tugas segunung banyaknya (bestek lah... maket struktur lah... maket merancang lah (yang malah sampe ngulang 2 kali)... patra lah... wewww...) Jadi, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya emang terpaksa harus update seminggu sekali doank... maaf...

Nah, happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Pagi ini aku terbangun oleh suara-suara aneh di telingaku. Bukan suara Zhou Ying, bukan juga suara Huo Li.

"Hei! Hei! Lihat manusia itu!"

"Eh, iya... dia kok aneh...?"

Perlahan mataku kubuka. Suara apa itu, ya? Suara mereka sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dan lagi, cara mereka memanggilku 'manusia' itu seolah mereka bukan manusia saja. Tapi, kalau mereka bukan manusia kan seharusnya mereka tidak bisa bicara.

Aku duduk dari posisi tidurku, kemudian menoleh kiri-kanan. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali Zhou Ying dan Huo Li yang masih tertidur pulas. Selain mereka, tidak ada siapapun yang kulihat di tempat ini. Tetapi saat aku melihat dua pasang burung di depanku, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka seperti sedang bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

Wuah, aku benar-benar bisa berbicara dengan binatang. Menyenangkan sekali...

"Hai," Sapaku ringan pada kedua burung itu. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Tentu saja mereka terkejut bukan main. Tidak heran, mereka pasti belum pernah sekalipun menemukan orang yang bisa berbicara dengan mereka kecuali aku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu takut. Aku memang bisa berbicara dengan kalian."

"Kalau begitu," Salah satu dari mereka menyahut. "Jangan-jangan kau memang Phoenix!"

Tidak segera kujawab pertanyaan mereka. Aku mengamati mereka beberapa saat. Kedua burung ini sama halnya dengan burung-burung di Istana Jian Ye ketika aku masih ada di Wu. Mereka tidak takut padaku, meski sekarang aku mendekati mereka. Telapak tanganku kubuka di depan mereka. Salah satu burung itu hinggap di jariku, sementara yang satu lagi di lenganku. Kudekatkan mereka ke wajahku.

Sebelum aku mengatakan apa-apa, keduanya sudah berseru dahulu. "Ah! Mata emas!" Seru mereka bersamaan. "Kau memang Phoenix!"

Aku hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum.

"Eh? Tidak salah, kan?" Yang satu lagi bertanya, sebelum keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Tanyaku, masih dengan senyum lebar.

Untuk sesaat lamanya, mereka berdua tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka ragu-ragu. Aneh juga, aku kan tidak menyangkal? Keduanya hanya bisa memandangiku dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu..." Akhirnya mereka bicara juga. "... coba kau menyanyi!"

"Menyanyi?"

"Iya, menyanyi!" Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sementara mereka memulai penjelasan mereka. "Phoenix itu kan yang mengontrol lima nada musik China? Bahkan katanya suaranya adalah suara yang terindah dari seluruh makhluk hidup!"

Itu aku sudah tahu. Yang belum aku tahu adalah, apakah suaraku indah atau tidak. Memang benar sih suara Phoenix itu indah. Tapi bagaimana denganku sekarang? Yahhh... karena memang ingin tahu juga, aku sembarangan saja menyanyikan nada sumbang. Pokoknya yang penting dari mulutku keluar suara, kan?

"Na~ na~ na~ na~ na~"

Memang sih dari ada suara keluar dari mulutku. Tapi sederetan nada yang kulantunkan bukan sebuah lagu, dan tentu saja suaraku sumbang sekali! Telinga kedua burung itu juga pasti tahu membedakan mana suara yang merdu dan mana suara yang jelek.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kau ini..." Salah satu burung itu menghentikanku. "Tidak bisa menyanyi serius sedikit?"

"Itu tandanya aku memang tidak bisa bernyanyi." Jawabku ringan.

Setelah aku menjawab itu, kedua burung tersebut terbang dari tanganku. "Ikut kami kemari!" Jadi, aku cuma menurut saja. Perlahan dan tanpa suara aku berdiri, agar tidak membangunkan Zhou Ying dan Huo Li, kemudian pergi mengikuti burung-burung itu. Entah kemana mereka akan membawaku, aku juga tidak tahu.

Setelah berjalan masuk makin dalam ke hutan itu, mereka berhenti di balik sebuah semak-semak.

"Ayo! Masuk sini!"

Kusingkapkan semak-semak itu seperti perkataan mereka, kemudian aku menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Aku melihat sebuah air terjun, tidak terlalu besar. Airnya mengalir seperti anak sungai kecil yang mungkin akan bermuara di Sungai Wei. Aliran air itu, saat tertimpa cahaya matahari, mengeluarkan tujuh warna seperti pelangi. Di sekelilingnya ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman liar, berbunga indah sekali. Di pagi hari seperti ini, embun-embun yang berjatuhan dari pucuk daun terlihat seperti kristal. Pohon-pohon yang menudungi tempat itu membuatnya rindang. Bahkan, belum lagi dengan hewan-hewan kecil yang kulihat di sana. Sepasang tupai yang sedang mengerat batang sebuah pohon, cerpelai-cerpelai kecil yang sedang mencari mangsanya, juga puluhan burung yang terbang maupun hinggap di atas dahan pohon.

Sungguh, keindahan alam macam ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Tempat ini..." Aku bergumam. "Bagus sekali..."

Burung yang tadi memanduku kemari sekarang hinggap di bahuku. "Makanya itu kami membawamu kemari..." Jawabnya. "Kalau melihat keindahan alam seperti ini, apa kau tidak ingin menyanyikan sesuatu yang indah?"

"Begitu, ya..." Aku cuma bisa menggaruk kepala saja seperti orang bodoh.

"Dan ini sebenarnya masih belum apa-apa." Burung yang lain menambahkan. "Di Shu, masih ada ratusan pemandangan alam lagi yang lebih indah dari ini."

"Ini bukan bagian dari Wei?" Tanyaku.

Keduanya menggeleng. "Mana mungkin Wei punya lingkungan alam sebagus ini? Semua lahan sudah didirikan jadi kota. Memang, sih, istana-istana mereka megah dan indah. Tapi kalau tidak ada keindahan dari alam kan juga sayang sekali. Hutan-hutan mereka tebangi semua untuk mendirikan istana, dan hutan yang gundul itu mereka jadikan kota atau sawah. Padahal, hutan-hutan itu tempat tinggal kami." Jelas salah seorang dari mereka. "Lain dengan Shu. Di Shu, tempat-tempat seperti ini dibiarkan alami. Kelestariannya terjaga. Kalau pun mereka harus menebang pohon, mereka tidak pernah lupa menanam yang baru. Jadi, tempat tinggal di Shu pasti selalu tersedia untuk kami!"

"Oh... begitu..." Aku hanya mangut-mangut mengerti. Benar juga, ya. Selama ini, kalau hutan-hutan ditebangi dan dibuat lahan, kemudian dimana-mana didirikan perkotaan, akan kemana hewan-hewan ini? Kan kasihan mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal? Kalau mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal, mereka akan mati. Dan kalau sudah begitu, bisa-bisa mereka akan mengalami kepunahan...

"Hei, sudahlah... Jangan memikirkan tentang itu!" Celetuk burung itu tiba-tiba. "Yang penting kau sekarang menyanyi!"

Ah, iya juga... itu kan janjiku pada mereka.

Keindahan alam, ya? Shu ternyata punya keindahan alam yang begini luar biasa. Aku sampai terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin selamanya tinggal di tempat yang seperti ini.

Selamanya...

Tapi... tidak juga. Bagaimanapun, aku berasal dari Wu. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun mewahnya istana-istana di Wei, atau bagaimanapun indahnya pemandangan alam di Shu, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan Wu. Wu adalah kerajaan tempat aku lahir, dibesarkan, dan bahkan bekerja di Istana di Jian Ye sebagai ahli strategi. Rasanya, dimanapun aku ditempatkan, aku tidak bisa lupa akan kerajaanku sendiri, akan Wu!

Entah kenapa... justru aku semakin ingin kembali...

Seandainya Yangmei sudah kutemukan, kami akan kembali bersama ke Wu...

_"Ren sheng chou hen he neng mian - Bagaimana seorang lari dari kesedihan dan penyesalan hidup?  
xiao hun du wo qing he xian - Dimanakah batas dukacitaku yang bisu?_

_Gu guo meng chong gui - Aku kembali ke kampung halaman pada suatu mimpi  
Jue lai shuang lei chui - Ketika aku bangun, sepasang air mata bercucuran_

_Gao lou shui yu shang - Siapa yang akan memanjat menara-menara tinggi sekarang?  
Chang ji qiu qing wang - Aku hanya teringat pemandangan musim gugur yang jernih_

_Wang shi yi cheng kong - Arti semua kenangan masa lalu pun sirna  
Huan ru yi meng zhong... - Mereka lenyap seperti mimpi..."_

Entah kenapa, justru lagu yang seperti itu yang keluar.

Lagu itu sebenarnya adalah lagu kuno untuk tengah malam. Tapi sekarang kan masih pagi. Dan lagi, justru ketika pemandangan seperti ini yang kulihat, justru malah lagu sedih yang keluar sebagai responku. Aneh memang, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti, memang benar aku rindu pada kampun halamanku. Aku ingin sekali kembali ke Wu...

Kedua burung yang ada bersamaku hanya hening, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Binatang-binatang lain di sekelilingku juga sama saja. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali menatapku dalam-dalam dengan tatapan... kagum? Ah, apa suaraku sebagus itu sampai membuat mereka terpukau? Rasanya aku menyanyi asal saja, seperti yang pertama tadi. Hanya saja... kali ini aku lebih menjiwai lagu yang aku nyanyikan...

"Suaramu itu..." Kata si burung. "... kau memang Phoenix!"

Saat itu juga, sesudah burung itu mengungkapkan hal tersebut, binatang-binatang itu menghampiriku!

"Phoenix! Ada Phoenix di sini!"

"Mana? Mana? Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Suara para binatang itu terdengar jelas di telingaku, seperti suara rakyat yang heboh saja. Aku berlutut, kemudian menyambut binatang-binatang itu. Ahhh... rasanya menyenangkan sekali... seperti ketika aku di Wu dulu. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa hewan-hewan senang menghampiriku. Baru sekarang aku tahu alasannya.

"Hei, Tuan Phoenix!" Seekor tupai menyahut sambil naik ke atas kepalaku. "Tadi aku mendengar suaramu! Merdu sekali!"

"Tapi kenapa lagumu terdengar begitu sedih?" Tanya seekor rubah kecil.

Aku duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon, dikelilingi oleh berbelas-belas hewan-hewan itu. Kemudian barulah aku menjawab. "Karena aku ingin kembali ke tempat tinggalku." Ungkapku pada mereka. "Aku bukan berasal dari tempat ini. Kalau kalian tahu, aku sebenarnya dari tempat yang jauh sekali di Timur. Aku berasal dari Wu."

"Wu? Jauh sekali?" Seekor kelinci liar memotong. "Lalu, kenapa kau sampai di Shu? Perjalanan dari Timur ke Barat!"

"Itu..." Aku hanya menghela nafas. "... ada cerita yang sangat panjang."

Penjelasanku hanya sampai di situ saja. Lagipula, menceritakan petualanganku yang begitu panjang pada mereka juga tidak akan membuahkan apa-apa. Akhirnya aku hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama binatang-binatang ini bermain bersama. Yahhh... tidak terlalu berbeda dengan saat aku ada di Wu dulu. Mungkin memang binatang, dimanapun mereka, selalu suka diajak bermain, ya?

Entah sudah berapa jam kami bermain. Yang pasti, aku benar-benar lupa waktu. Rasanya aku seperti melupakan bebanku sama sekali. Bahkan aku sampai lupa dengan Zhou Ying dan Huo Li yang masih tertidur. Apa mereka tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri, ya?

Rupanya, sebelum aku kembali, mereka sendiri yang menemuiku.

"Oh! Lu Xun! Kau di sini rupanya!"

Aku segera berbalik dan menemukan Zhou Ying beserta Huo Li sekarang sudah berada di tempat itu. Zhou Ying menarik nafas lega saat melihatku. "Syukurlah... kami mencarimu kemana-mana!" Katanya sementara Huo Li hanya mendengus kesal.

"Maaf..." Gumamku pelan sambil menunduk sedikit. Memang pada Zhou Ying aku meminta maaf dengan sopan. Tetapi di depan Huo Li aku hanya menjulurkan lidah sambil tersenyum nakal.

Untungnya, Zhou Ying tidak marah padaku. Justru dia merasa senang saat melihat puluhan binatang berkumpul di tempat itu. Belum lagi ditambah pemandangan yang sangat indah ini. Tak lama, dia pun bergabung dengan kami dan bermain bersama. Zhou Ying rupanya sangat berbeda dengan Yangmei. Sebentar saja dia sudah bisa akrab dengan binatang-binatang itu. Yah, memang kelihatan jelas, sih... Yangmei kan memang gadis yang sangat urakan, sementara Zhou Ying sangat lembut dan sopan.

Zhou Ying... Dia memang benar-benar gadis yang menyenangkan, ya? Bahkan hewan-hewan itu juga cepat akrab dengannya. Memang dia seorang teman yang baik.

Sambil menyembunyikan kedua tanganku di balik punggung, aku menghampirinya. "Zhou Ying!" Dia menoleh, kemudian berjalan selangkah mendekatiku. Saat jarak kami cukup dekat, aku menunjukkan sesuatu di tanganku. Sebatang bunga berwarna violet. "Untukmu!"

Aneh... Kenapa dia kelihatan kaget sekali, ya? Apa cuma perasaanku atau memang wajahnya memerah? Perlahan sekali tangannya terulur untuk mengambil bunga itu. Ah, apa dia tidak suka dengan bunga ini, ya? Padahal setahuku, Zhou Ying kan suka warna ungu? "Terima kasih." Begitu jawabannya.

"Kau kan dulu memberiku bunga dengan warna kesukaanku. Sekarang, gantian aku yang memberimu!" Jelasku ringan. Tapi tetap saja ekspresi Zhou Ying aneh sekali. "Kau suka warna ungu, kan? Atau jangan-jangan aku salah...?"

Dia menggeleng dengan cepat. "T-tidak, kok... Aku memang suka warna ungu..." Cuma itu jawabannya atas pertanyaanku. Aku sendiri jadi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sementara dia mencium bunga itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersembunyi. Wahhh... kenapa suasananya jadi canggung sekali, ya? Padahal tadinya binatang-binatang itu ramai seperti di pasar, tapi sekarang jadi hening sekali. Atau cuma perasaanku, ya?

Uhhh... aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana...

"TUAN PHOENIX! AWAS!"

Saat itu juga aku berbalik. Kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, burung yang tadi bercakap-cakap denganku itu sekarang terbang dan berhenti di depanku! Sementara itu, sesuatu, yang aku sendiri tidak kelihatan apa, dengan kecepatan luar biasa meluncur dan tepat menusuk dada burung itu! Kejadian itu cepat sekali, tidak sampai sedetik lamanya!

"TUAN PHOENIX! CEPAT LARI!"

Suara burung itu terdengar makin lemah sementara dia jatuh terkapar di tanah. Detik itu juga, aku, Zhou Ying, Huo Li, dan seluruh hewan-hewan langsung bubar, pergi tercerai-berai sementara puluhan bahkan ratusan benda lain seperti yang menusuk burung itu juga meluncur ke arah kami! Celaka! Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang?

Dan ternyata... barulah aku sadar...

Benda itu, ratusan benda yang sama! Sekuntum mawar hitam yang berduri panjang dan tajam!

Yangmei...!

Kulihat sekelilingku hanya dengan sekali tolehan kepala. Binatang-binatang lain yang lari tidak searah denganku selamat, sama sekali tidak menjadi target! Tetapi aku... sekencang apapun aku berlari, Bunga-bunga itu tetap tidak berhenti menyerangku! Sial! Aku hanya bisa berlari ke sembarang arah dimana kulihat tidak ada manusia atau binatang yang bisa menjadi target.

Tapi aku tidak sadar, Zhou Ying yang panik hanya bisa berlari mengikutiku!

"Aduh! Lu Xun! Tunggu!"

Aku segera menoleh. Ternyata Zhou Ying berjalan dengan langkah tersandung-sandung di belakangku! Celaka! Dia bisa terkena serangan mawar itu juga!

"Zhou Ying!"

Segera aku berlari secepat kilat ke arahnya, sebisa mungkin sambil menghindari bunga mawar yang menerjang ke arahku dari segala arah. Langkah Zhou Ying semakin limbung, hampir saja dia jatuh! Untung saja sebelumnya aku sudah tiba di depannya, kemudian menopang tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh.

Tapi baru saat itulah aku sadar, setangkai mawar melesat dengan cepat ke arah kami!

Sebelum mawar itu bersarang di tubuh salah satu antara aku atau Zhou Ying, kutangkap mawar itu dan kugenggam kuat-kuat, tanpa peduli kalau mawar itu melukaiku.

"Lu Xun!" Sesaat sesudah menyeimbangkan diri, Zhou Ying langsung menarik tanganku dan membukanya. Terlihat olehnya, dan olehku juga, telapak tanganku yang berdarah. Sekuntum bunga mawar di atasnya, tangkai dan durinya terbalut oleh darahku. Mahkota bunga itu, yang berwarna hitam legam, juga ikut terkena darahku...

Baru saat itu aku sadar, serangan itu sudah berhenti.

Apa mungkin, ketika sudah berhasil mengenaiku, serangan itu berhenti seluruhnya?

"Sakit, ya?" Ya, tentu saja sakit. Zhou Ying menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti. Tapi yang sakit bukan hanya tanganku saja...

Aku hanya ingin tahu sesuatu...

Perlahan aku menarik tanganku, kemudian menggenggam bunga itu. Sepasang tanganku kuletakkan di depan dadaku, tempat yang justru lebih sakit daripada tanganku. Zhou Ying hanya melihatku dengan bingung. Tidak heran, aku memang tidak menjawabnya. Aku cuma berlutut, kemudian menundukkan dalam-dalam. Aku tidak mau Zhou Ying melihat wajahku.

Mataku mulai tertutup separuh.

Inilah alasan aku tidak ingin Zhou Ying, atau siapapun melihatku. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah ini. Ya, kan? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menangis, dan tidak ada dorongan emosi apapun untuk menangis. Tapi mataku... dengan sendirinya mengalirkan airmata. Airmataku mengalir dengan deras dan berjatuhan, sebelum bermuara di tanganku. Perlahan, melaui sela-sela jariku, airmataku masuk dan membasahi kelopak bunga mawar itu juga.

Beberapa kali aku mendengar Zhou Ying memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak melihat atau mendengar suaraku. Aku tidak mau dia tahu aku menangis, meski aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa juga aku menangis.

"_Malam ini..."_

Suara itu... Yangmei sedang memanggilku...

"_...Kau mau kan menemaniku bermain?"_

Melalui bunga mawar ini, dia mengirimkan pesan itu padaku.

Permintaannya sekarang seperti ketika ia kecil dulu. Ya, memang benar Yangmei suka sekali bermain. Tapi sekarang, permainan seperti apa yang disukainya? Sedikit banyak aku sudah bisa menebak. Namun, bagaimanapun, aku tetap berencana memenuhi permintaannya itu. Meski aku sendiri tahu resikonya apa.

_Ya... tunggulah aku di situ... jangan kemana-mana..._

Sesudah jawabanku itu, aku mendengar suara tawanya.

Begitulah percakapan kami yang pendek berakhir. Perlahan mataku kubuka, begitu juga genggaman kedua tanganku yang kuletakkan di depan dadaku. Airmataku masih belum juga berhenti, begitu juga darah yang mengalir dari luka di tanganku. Keadaannya tidak jauh berubah dari yang tadi. Hanya saja, ada satu perubahan besar. Perubahan yang terjadi pada bunga mawar itu...

Bunga yang tadinya berwarna hitam... sekarang berwarna putih.

Di atas telapak tanganku yang berdarah, ada beberapa duri yang masih tertancap. Jadi karena itukah tangkai bunga itu juga kehilangan banyak durinya?

Apapun itu, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Zhou Ying..." Panggilku pada teman seperjalananku itu. Dia langsung menatapku. "Ayo, kita kembali sebentar..."

Dia mengikutiku, tetapi tak lupa menanyakan keadaanku, juga tentunya tentang mawar itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu Xun? Dan bunga itu..."

Aku cuma tersenyum kecil. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok..." Tapi aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan percaya ketika melihat bekas aliran airmata di wajahku. Kemudian, sambil menatap mawar itu aku menjawabnya. "Bunga ini berubah, ya? Semoga suatu saat Meimei pun akan seperti bunga ini..."

Sesudah itu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak lama, kami tiba di tempat berpemandangan air terjun yang indah itu. Huo Li serta beberapa binatang lain ada di situ, semuanya mengelilingi burung yang tadi melindungiku. Dia sekarang hampir mati. Aku pun masuk dalam kerumunan itu dan berlutut di depan si burung. Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, aku mengangkatnya di atas kedua telapak tanganku.

"Tuan Phoenix... tanganmu kenapa...?" Tanya burung itu. Bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa menanyakan keadaanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok..." Jawabku. "Lukamu masih lebih parah..."

Ya Tian... ini menggelikan, tetapi juga menyedihkan sekali. Bahkan burung saja sampai jadi korban dendam Yangmei padaku, bukan cuma Kaisar Xian, Putri Mingzhu, dan pegawai-pegawai istana lainnya. Ahhh... kenapa bisa begini? Yangmei, apa kesalahanku sebegitu besarnya sampai menghukumku seorang saja kamu belum puas? Harus memakan korban yang lain?

Burung itu kudekap dengan lembut. Aku harap dia tidak makin kesakitan.

"Hei, Tuan Phoenix!" Aku terkejut sesaat ketika dia masih bisa memanggilku. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi!"

Tentu saja aku kaget dan bingung bukan buatan mendengar permintaannya itu! Burung ini sudah mati dan masih sempat-sempatnya berkata begitu? Yahhh... mungkin memang benar, binatang tidak pernah memikirkan kematian begitu dalamnya seperti manusia. Mungkin bagi burung ini, juga binatang-binatang yang lain, kematian itu bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Itu kah sebabnya dia begitu tenang dan santai?

Meski masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, aku pun memenuhi keinginannya.

Sebuah lagu yang indah dan manis didengar... bukan lagu yang menyedihkan seperti tadi...

_"Ping sheng wei ai xi hu hao - Seluruh hidupku, aku mencintainya; Sungai Barat sangat indah_  
_Lai yong zhu lun - Orang banyak mengelilingi roda merah_  
_Fu gui fu yun - kekayaan dan kehormatan hanyalah awan melayang_  
_Fu yang liu nian shi ba chun - lihat atas, lihat bawah, tahun berlalu, delapan belas musim semi sudah lewat_

_Gui lai qia si liao dong he - Sekarang datang, aku seperti walet dari Timur yang jauh_  
_Cheng guo ren min - Orang banyak mengelilingi gerbang kota_  
_Chu mu jie xin - Semua yang kutemui adalah mata yang baru_  
_Shui zhi dang nian jiu zhu ren - Siapa yang mengingat pemimpin pada masa lalu?"_

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang aneh terjadi! Kedua tanganku bercahaya berwarna putih, terang sekali! Cahaya itu melingkupi burung yang hampir mati tadi. Aku, Zhou Ying, juga beberapa hewan yang lain hanya bisa tertegun menyaksikannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini!

Perlahan, cahaya putih itu memudar, dan menampakkan burung itu! Sekarang dia baik-baik saja! Bahkan tidak ada satu pun luka di tubuhnya!

Zhou Ying paling pertama berseru kaget. "Lu Xun! Kau juga punya kekuatan menyembuhkan?"

Aku sendiri masih terlalu kaget untuk menjawab. "Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Aku tahu kalau Meimei punya kekuatan untuk mnyembuhkan." Katanya. "Tapi, kau..."

Perkataannya disela oleh burung itu. Dengan hebohnya, seolah dia tidak sedang baru saja akan mati, langsung berceloteh. "Tuh, kan? Tuan Phoenix bisa menyembuhkan! Wah, untung saja aku terluka. Kalau tidak, aku kan tidak mungkin bisa melihat kekuatan Tuan Phoenix!" Begitulah celotehannya itu.

"Kau ini..." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil meletakkannya kembali di atas tanah, kemudian berdiri. "Padahal kau baru saja hampir mati."

Sesudah itu, dengan kekuatanku yang baru ini, aku juga menyembuhkan beberapa hewan lain yang juga menjadi korban serangan Yangmei yang membabi-buta itu. Hanya saja, sambil menyembuhkan, aku juga berpikir dalam hati. Kenapa kekuatan Yangmei bisa berpindah padaku, ya? Ah, tapi bukankah kata Fu Xi dan Nü Wa, sejak awal kekuatan itu memang milikku?

Sial... rasanya tidak enak sekali jadi orang yang lupa segalanya. Seperti amnesia saja aku ini...

Mungkinkah... bola cahaya yang diberikan Fu Xi dan Nü Wa padaku di _Tiantan_ itu adalah kekuatan Yangmei? Bisa jadi! Kalau dia menerima kekuatan kegelapan, tidak heran kekuatannya yang awal itu tidak mungkin bisa dipertahankan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malam ini, sekali lagi lagi aku tidak tidur. Langit hari ini cerah sekali meskipun bulan masih tidak bersinar. Bintang-bintang di langit yang ada jutaan jumlahnya sudah cukup menerangi malam ini. Dan juga, sebuah bintang lain yang berada tepat di atasku. Sambil bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon, aku memandangi dan mengagumi langit malam ini.

Zhou Ying sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur di atas alas seadanya. Selembar selimut digunakannya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Tapi, ia tidak kunjung tidur. Kurasa ia sedang menungguku.

"Lu Xun," Lamunanku buyar dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. "Kau belum tidur?"

Aku cuma menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidur saja dulu, Zhou Ying." Jawabku. "Aku masih belum bisa tidur."

"Oh, begitu..." Gumamnya sambil kembali berbaring, kemudian menarik selimut sampai menutupi lehernya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu, ya? Kau jangan tidur malam-malam. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Nasihatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia langsung terlelap.

Zhou Ying perhatian sekali, ya? Ah, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Selama ini, bukankah aku sering tidur sampai malam? Dan lagi, sebenarnya setelah ini aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengakibatkan hal yang lebih parah daripada sekedar sakit, dan aku tidak mau Zhou Ying tahu tentang itu. Jadi, kutunggu sampai dia sepenuhnya tidur, baru kemudian aku berdiri dan berangkat.

"Huo Li," Aku menepuk kepala kuda itu sekali. Kuharap kuda ini bisa serius untuk sekali saja. "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Jaga Zhou Ying baik-baik, ya?"

Huo Li langsung mendengus keras. "Tuan! Kau jangan macam-macam!" Bentaknya. "Malam-malam begini mau kemana? Pagi-pagi saja ketika kau hilang, Nona Zhou Ying sudah panik setengah mati. Apalagi sekarang kalau kau hilang tengah malam begini!" Ujarnya. Wah... jadi Zhou Ying mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu, ya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya...

"Maaf, Huo Li. Tapi ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kulakukan." Kataku sambil berbalik, tanpa peduli lagi pada protesnya. Sesudah itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. "Sebentar saja! Tidak lama, kok! Aku janji!"

Dengan begitu, perjalananku akan dimulai. Aku, sekali lagi akan bertemu Yangmei.

Ahhh... aku hanya berharap, meskipun harapanku ini sangat sia-sia, bahwa kali ini aku akan berhasil membawa Yangmei kembali.

Suaranya terderngar lagi.

"_Lu Xun... Lu Xun..."_

Padahal dia tidak ada di sini. Tapi suaranya itu mengundangku untuk datang, dan aku hanya tahu berlari ke arahnya. Hanya dengan suaranya saja, aku merasa seperti aku sedang dituntun ke tempatnya berada.

Semakin dekat, aku semakin merasa tegang. Keningku mulai basah oleh keringat dingin. Permainan apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Apapun permainan itu, aku yakin pasti bukan sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya, demi Yangmei sendiri...

Sampai akhirnya, aku tiba di suatu bagian dalam hutan itu. Tempat itu kosong, seolah-olah pohon-pohon sengaja meluangkan tempatnya.

Dan dia ada di tengahnya.

Dia berbalik saat mendengar langkah kakiku yang makin mendekat ke arahnya. Sampai kami hanya terpisah beberapa langkah, dia tersenyum dan menyapaku, seolah dia masih Yangmei yang dulu. Meskipun baik aku maupun dia tahu dengan pasti itu tidak benar. "Hai, Lu Xun!" Sapanya ringan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"

Sementara aku sendiri, tidak bisa tidak, membalas sapaannya itu seperti caraku dulu. Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapnya sebagai musuhku sendiri? Tidak akan bisa! "Aku... baik-baik saja..." Jawabku pelan sambil tersenyum padanya, agak sedikit canggung memang. Dia cuma memandangku saja, seolah masih mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan bicara. Jadi, aku melakukannya. "Meimei... aku ingin mengajakmu pulang. Kamu mau kan kembali ke Wu?"

Dia meletakkan satu tangan dibawah dagunya, seperti berpikir seolah pertanyaan yang kuberikan itu susah sekali untuk dijawabnya. "Coba kulihat dulu..." Lalu dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau ingin mengajakku pulang? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku serius, Meimei!" Seruku dengan sungguh-sungguh, tetapi dia tidak sedikitpun kelihatan peduli. Ya Tian... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya harus bicara pada Yangmei sekarang! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini... setelah semua yang kulakukan untuknya? Aku hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang. "Meimei, kenapa? Apa salahku sampai kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?"

Yangmei tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Kau orang yang sangat baik, Lu Xun." Katanya. "Sayangnya, ada satu kesalahan terbesarmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kesalahan terbesarmu itu..." Sementara dia memperpelan suaranya, aku makin penasaran dengan jawaban itu. "... adalah mencintaiku."

Mungkin dia mengira aku akan terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi sedikit banyak aku sudah bisa menduga dia akan mengatakan itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah membenarkan pernyataannya. "Kenapa itu sebuah kesalahan?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang tenang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan atau perasaan tidak terima.

"Hmph! Karena aku sudah tidak mau lagi bersamamu!" Jawabnya lantang dan mantap. Sekali lagi aku menemukan diriku harus menahan perasaan sakit karena perkataannya ini. "Apa kau belum sadar? Aku muak denganmu! Dan bukan hanya itu," Dia terdiam sejenak. Pandangan matanya berubah menatapku dengan rasa jijik. "...kau sekarang cahaya, sementara aku kegelapan! Aku tidak mau lagi denganmu!"

Jadi, itukah alasannya? Meski melepaskan cahayaku pun, dia tetap tidak ingin denganku. Apa aku harus ikut masuk dalam kegelapan, baru dia ingin denganku? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau melakukan itu! Dan melakukan hal yang luar biasa bodoh seperti itu tidak akan membuatku bisa menyelamatkan Yangmei.

"Yang namanya kegelapan itu..." Yangmei bergumam, dengan suara yang rendah dan gelap. "... tidak pantas dicintai oleh cahaya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Entah siapa yang harus lebih kaget sekarang. Kurasa keterkejutannya melebihi keterkejutanku. Tapi perkataanku sama sekali tidak bohong. Aku memang tidak peduli tentang dia sekarang yang terkurung dalam kegelapan dan tidak pantas dicintai, begitulah setidaknya apa yang ia katakan. Yang pasti, aku hanya ingin membawanya kembali. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Itu saja.

"Bukankah justru cahaya itu harus masuk ke kegelapan untuk meneranginya?" Satu langkah kakiku mendekat padanya, tetapi dia malah mundur dua langkah. Bahkan saat aku sudah melepaskan cahayaku, dia masih tetap tidak mau mendekat padaku. "Dan kau bukan kegelapan, Meimei... kau hanya termakan kegelapan itu..."

Dia membuang muka jauh-jauh. "Lalu? Apa urusannya denganmu? Kamu tidak perlu peduli dengan aku, kan?"

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku terkepal erat dengan sendirinya. Bahkan sekarang aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa yang aku rasakan. Apakah aku sedang marah padanya? Kemungkinan besar iya. Dan perkataannya itu... memang benar aku tidak perlu peduli padanya!

Baru saat ini terlintas dipikiranku, apa yang kuperlukan darinya? Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya kalau bahkan dia sendiri tidak mau dipedulikan? Bukan salahku kan kalau dia sampai jatuh ke dalam kegelapan seperti ini? Dan bukan salahku juga seandainya sampai terakhir aku tidak mau menolongnya. Toh, bukankah ini adalah pilihannya sendiri?

Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?

Haruskah aku melangkah pergi dari tempat ini, kemudian tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya?

Kulihat langit malam di atas. Bintang itu masih saja ada. Seandainya jika diibaratkan seperti bulan dan bintang pada malam hari itu, mungkin aku, dengan cahaya yang lebih redup dari sebelumnya, berusaha mencari Yangmei yang malah sama sekali tidak memiliki cahaya apapun.

"Meimei..." Akhirnya, ada sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku. "Aku memang tidak perlu peduli padamu. Kalau kau mau selamanya begitu terus, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya untukku." Dia tidak kelihatan terkejut dengan pernyataanku itu. Toh, dia memang sudah tahu yang kukatakan itu benar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih..."

Omongannya itu langsung kusela. "Tapi aku hanya ingin peduli padamu! Itu saja! Dan itulah yang paling penting!"

Sudahlah... aku memang bodoh. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun aku berusaha bicara padanya, dia tidak akan mau mendengarku. Bukan hanya dia tidak mau mendengarku, tetapi memang dia tidak bisa mendengarku. Perkataanku hanya bisa sampai ke telinganya saja, tetapi hatinya yang sudah terselubung dalam kegelapan itu bagaimana bisa mendengar suaraku?

Sudah kuduga. Dia cuma tertawa saja. "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak menganggap itu penting?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Dan lagi, kalau kau memang peduli padaku, kau tidak akan keberatan menemaniku main, kan?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang juga. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Hanya tertunduk saja, kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Permainan seperti apapun itu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan Yangmei, tapi untukku...

Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri.

"Permaianannya mudah saja, Lu Xun!" Dia memulai, sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Seperti waktu kecil dulu, kita pernah main kucing dan anjing, kan? Sekarang, kita akan main itu lagi! Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak menjawab. Tapi dia tahu jawabanku iya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita tentukan siapa kucing dan anjingnya!" Suaranya masih terdengar ceria seperti saat kami masih kecil dulu, ketika akan bermain. Tapi kali ini... entah perasaanku atau tidak, senyum manisnya itu tidak seperti senyuman, melainkan seperti seringai.

Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, sebatang mawar berwarna hitam muncul di tangannya. "Siapa yang namanya jatuh di kelopak terakhir, dia akan menjadi anjing!" Serunya sambil mencabut kelopak pertama. "Aku mulai! Yangmei, Lu Xun, Yangmei, Lu Xun, Yangmei..."

Aku hanya bisa mengamatinya. Bukan, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bunga mawar itu lagi. Yang kuperhatikan hanya Yangmei saja. Dia sudah jauh berubah. Bukan Yangmei yang dulu lagi. Kalau dulunya dia adalah mutiara yang bersih dan cantik, sekarang dia sudah kotor dan rusak, bahkan seperti tenggelam dan hilang dalam kubangan lumpur. Permukaan berwarna putih mengkilap yang dulunya putih mengkilap, sekarang tercuil sana sini dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Seperti itulah dia sekarang.

Tapi, serusak dan sekotor apapun dia, yang namanya mutiara tetap saja mutiara, bukan?

Ya, aku tetap saja menganggapnya seseorang yang sangat berharga. Mungkin memang benar aku tidak membutuhkannya. Tanpanya, tentu saja aku bisa tetap hidup, bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang berubah, selain daripada kehidupanku akan semakin membaik. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Dan alasannya cuma satu.

"... Yangmei!" Suara itu tiba-tiba saja memecahkan lamunanku. Kepalaku langsung terarah padanya. "Lu Xun! Sudah ditentukan! Aku yang akan jadi anjing, dan kau yang jadi kucing!" Ujarnya sambil menuding ke arahku.

Permainan ini kucing dan anjing bukan? Berarti, kalau aku jadi kucing, aku harus siap untuk lari...

"Tunggu sebentar!" Yangmei memanggilku, tetap sebelum aku membalikkan badan. "Kalau dulu kita bermain, anjing hanya dengan menyentuh kucing saja sudah selesai, kan?" Tanyanya sambil menyipitkan mata, menatapku dengan tajam sekali. Seringainya yang licik itu membuatku bergidik untuk beberapa saat. "Sepertinya kurang seru! Sekarang, cara anjing untuk menangkap kucing adalah dengan menyentuh darahnya. Bagaimana? Asyik, bukan?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. "T-tapi... Meimei..."

"Kau tidak perlu takut! Sebaliknya, kalau aku yang jadi kucing, kau juga perlu menyentuh darahku!"

Begitu jawabannya. Tidak, aku memang sama sekali tidak takut kalau aku harus jadi kucing dan dia akan menangkapku dengan cara itu. Yang aku takutkan adalah sebaliknya, yang dia katakan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa melukainya? Kurasa, cara satu-satunya agar aku tidak perlu melukainya adalah dengan tidak menjadi anjing sama sekali. Aku harus terus menjadi kucing, sama sekali tidak ditangkap olehnya, sampai permainan ini berakhir.

"Baiklah." Jawabku pendek. Dengan cepat langsung aku berlari di balik pohon-pohon.

Dari jauh, aku bisa mendengar suaranya. "Aku kejar kau sekarang!"

Jadi, permainannya ini dimulai. Di tengah malam yang gelap ini, aku dengan hanya diterangi cahaya bintang berusaha mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri. Bahkan bulan pun tidak mau membantuku. Derap kakinya terus terdengar di telingaku tanpa henti, menjadi pemacu bagiku untuk terus berlari. Ranting-ranting di atas tanah yang lembab ini sesekali menyangkut di sepatu dan celanaku, tapi aku sudah tidak mempedulikan itu lagi.

Sepertinya Yangmei tidak bisa menemukanku. Langkah kakinya terdengar semakin jauh, meski aku tahu dia masih berlari mengejarku. Bagus! Kalau begini, mungkin aku tidak akan perlu jadi anjing.

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Itu... Seruan Yangmei! "Aneh, ya? Aku tiba-tiba jadi teringat saat kau jadi kucing dulu! Kucing kecil yang lucu!"

Langkahku melambat. Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

"Wahhh... rasanya menyenangkan sekali memburumu!" Serunya lagi. "Nanti, apa yang akan kulakukan ya untuk menangkapmu?"

Aku dengan cepat menggeleng padaku sendiri, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu dalam hati. _Tidak boleh! Pokoknya aku tidak boleh sampai tertangkap! Aku tidak mau melukai Yangmei!_

"Aduh!" Tanpa sengaja, aku tersandung oleh sebuah batu! Hampir saja aku terjatuh!

Memang benar aku tidak jatuh, dan bisa langsung berlari lagi. Tapi sekarang Yangmei tahu dimana aku berada! Suaraku sampai padanya! Ah, bodohnya aku!

"Lu Xun! Kau di sana, ya?" Sesaat sesudah kata-kata itu lagi-lagi puluhan batang bunga mawar menyerangku dari segala arah! Ugh, ini pasti cara yang digunakan Yangmei untuk 'menangkapku'! Kalau sampai gara-gara serangan ini langkahku melambat dan dia berhasil mengejarku, dan kalau dia juga sampai berhasil mendapatkan darahku, maka...

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran begitu lagi! Cepat-cepat kukeluarkan pedangku, kemudian mulai menggunakan senjata itu untuk melindungi diri, sekaligus menyerang beberapa mawar yang melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arahku. Untuk saja serangan itu sampai sekarang tidak ada yang sampai padaku!

Setelah agak jauh berlari, baru aku sadar sesuatu...

Serangan mawar ini makin lama makin berkurang. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang derap langkah kaki yang terdengar cuma satu dan bukan dua. Wah, apa Yangmei kehilangan aku, ya? Dia tidak berhasil mengikutiku dan sekarang kehilangan jejakku? Baguslah... Dia tidak akan menemukanku.

Tapi... hanya beginikah permainannya? Sudah selesaikah permainan ini?

Tidak mungkin... ini terlalu mudah...

Aku berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon sambil mengatur nafasku. Kenapa jadi begini? Dia sedang mencariku, dan aku lari darinya. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang selama ini mencarinya dan dia yang lari dariku? Kenapa sekarang jadi terbalik?

Tunggu sebentar... Sebenarnya apa yang kutakutkan? Benarkah aku takut kalau harus melukainya? Ataukah sebenarnya... aku takut kalau seandainya akulah yang sampai dilukai olehnya?

"_Feng..."_

Suara itu lagi... Kenapa dia harus muncul saat aku sedang galau?

"_Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"_

"Justru aku yang harus tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, T'an Mo..." Balasku sambil menyiapkan pedangku lagi, meski wujudnya tidak kelihatan. Hanya suaranya saja.

Jawabannya terdengar lagi, bukan di telinga tetapi langsung di dalam hatiku. _"Aku hanya mengamati permainan kalian..."_ Begitulah jawabannya. _"Dan kulihat... sepertinya kau tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mendapatkan Yangmei kembali..._

Mendengar perkataannya itu, bagaimana aku tidak gusar? Dia akan membatalkan kesepakatan kami? Yang benar saja! "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku serius tentang hal itu!" Seruku sebagai balasan. "Aku tidak mungkin tidak sungguh-sungguh tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yangmei!"

"_Benarkah itu?"_ Tanyanya dengan nada meragukan. Sebelum aku menyelanya lagi, dia langsung melanjutkan. _"Hanya menyerahkan setetes darahmu padanya sekarang saja kau menolak. Bagaimana kau bisa menyerahkan seluruh keberadaan dirimu untuknya?"_

Mulutku langsung terbungkam.

Jadi... ini maksud perkataannya dengan 'membayarnya perlahan-lahan' waktu itu. Dia ingin aku melunasi ini perlahan-lahan... sedikit demi sedikit... Dan hebatnya lagi, dia menjadikan Yangmei, orang yang ingin kuselamatkan itu sendirilah yang akan mengambilnya dariku sedikit demi sedikit!

Tidak heran kalau selama ini bunga mawar yang digunakannya itu selalu akan menyerangku sampai mendapatkan darahku, baru berhenti. Dan sesudah itu, dengan sendirinya airmataku akan mengalir. Dan tanpa aku sadari, karena yang melakukan adalah Yangmei, tentu saja hatiku ini akan sedikit demi sedikit terkikis oleh perlakuannya padaku...

Inilah 'membayar dengan perlahan' itu...

"Maksudmu... sekarang aku harus kembali padanya?" Aku menanyakan hal itu sungguh-sungguh dengan nada bertanya. Bahkan sekarang timbul ketakutan dalam diriku. Jadi aku harus membiarkannya mendapatkanku. Tapi, kalau sudah begitu, apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku jadi anjing dan harus mengejarnya?

Tunggu sebentar. Aku kan juga boleh meminta untuk jadi kucing saja?

Suara T'an Mo menjawab pertanyaanku sesudah dia tertawa. _"Kalau tentang itu, terserah kau saja..."_

Itulah hal terakhir yang aku dengar darinya, sebelum suara itu menghilang sama sekali.

Sekarang... aku harus kembali pada Yangmei. Dan tentang apa yang akan terjadi sesudah itu, aku tidak tahu.

Pedangku langsung kusarungkan kembali dengan kain linen sutra yang terus kubawa-bawa yang fungsinya memang untuk membungkus pedangku. Perlahan langkahku hanya langkah berjalan saja, sebelum menjadi jalan cepat dan kemudian menjadi lari sepenuhnya. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan itu, aku terus-menerus menyerukan namanya.

"Meimei! Meimei!" Seruku berulang-ulang. "Aku di sini! Kau dimana?"

Sebagai ganti dari jawabannya, perlahan-lahan bunga mawar itu mulai muncul lagi. Awalnya jarang-jarang, tetapi kemudian semakin banyak seiring dengan jarakku yang semakin dekat padanya. Ini menandakan aku semakin dekat dengannya. Aku berusaha menghindari beberapa serangan itu, tetapi rasanya benar-benar sulit tanpa menggunakan pedang sebagai pelindung. Terutama, sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke arah sumber serangan itu.

Yangmei... dimana dia sekarang?

Beberapa batang mawar itu berhasil mengenaiku. Entah sudah berapa tetes darah tercecer. Kalau seandainya Yangmei benar-benar mencariku, pasti dia akan menemukanku dengan jejak-jejak yang jelas kutinggalkan ini. Apalagi mawar-mawar yang mengenaiku semuanya langsung jatuh di tanah, tidak melesat terus tanpa arah.

Aku berbelok pada sebuah persimpangan... Dan berhasil menemukannya di sana.

Saat itu, dia membelakangiku. Kelihatan sekali dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

_Yangmei... apakah aku perlu menyerahkan diriku sekarang?

* * *

_

YEAHHHH! End of chap yang SANGAT CLIFFHANGER!

_Dui bu ji... *nyanyi lagu Sorry Sorry-nya Suju*  
_

Makanya... nantikan chap berikutnya... hohoho~ *dinuklir*

BTW, dua 'lagu' yang dinyanyikan Lu Xun tuh sebenarnya bukan lagu tapi PUISI! Tapi, zaman dulu puisi kan sering dilagukan... jadi ya getu deh... XDDDD kalo mau tahu, puisi pertama itu karangannya orang yang namanya Li Yu, sementara yang kedua karangannya Ouyang Xiu... (nggak kenal... bukan tetangga saya...) Nah, khusus puisi kedua yang karangannya Ouyang Xiu itu saya melakukan beberapa perubahan supaya nyambung dan cocok *dinuklir gara2 asal ganti*  
1. Baris yang "_Fu yang liu nian shi ba chun - lihat atas, lihat bawah, tahun berlalu, delapan belas musim semi sudah lewat_". Nah, menurut versi aslinya itu mestinya "_Fu yang liu nian er shi chun - __lihat atas, lihat bawah, tahun berlalu, dua puluh musim semi sudah lewat_". Alasan saya ubah adalah karena Lu Xun yang sedang ngomong nih puisi umurnya masih belum sampe 20... masih 18... hohoho...  
2. Baris yang "_Gui lai qia si liao dong he - Sekarang datang, aku seperti walet dari Timur yang jauh_". Kalo ini yang saya ubah adalah kata WALET. Karena versi aslinya mestinya BANGAU. Nah, karena Lu Xun kalo di DW pake baju yang modelnya Swallow Tail (apalagi jurus specialnya Swallow Snap), saya rasa Lu Xun lebih cocok pake WALET (Swallow) daripada BANGAU (Crane). Makanya saya ganti... XDDD

Semoga para leluhur di negri Tirai Bambu sono memaafkan saya...

Thnx for reading! ^^


	25. Taking the Trampled Rose

Reply review dulu... ^^

**IXA Cross**: APA? Nggak ada kemajuan? He... menyelamatkan Yangmei tuh emang butuh proses... nggak segampang membalikkan tangan... Wewww... Dan nggak mungkin Yangmei bisa normal cuma dalam 1 chap... XDDDDD

**Fansy Fan**: Glad you like it... ^^ Yeah, it's dangerous... and this chap will prove it...

**Yulius**: Sama2... (tapi loh masih lebih bagus keindahan alam Wu... XP)

**Putri**: Owalah... XDDDD Yahhh... kalo punya waktu baca, yaaa~ Biar jelas getu... XDDDDDD Oh, dan kalo tentang suaranya Lu Xun, suaranya kayak gabungan suaranya Jay Zhou ama Hero TVXQ... XDDDDDD *dinuklir gara2 ngomong nggak masuk akal...*

**ShaYuuRan**: Owww... saya kira bakal pake Yan Lu mengingat Yan Lu akan muncul di FF ini... XDDDDD (ditunggu, ya... ^^v) Kalo itu... wkwkwk... silahkan baca di chap ini! ^^

Di chap sebelumnya saya lupa kasih tahu kenapa ada bagian Lu Xun menikmati pemandangan alam Shu...

Alasan saya nulis itu gini: Pas saya nulis, saya kebetulan setelah dengerin kuliah tentang eco-architectur (alias arsitektur ramah lingkungan). Trus saya mulai menyadari bahwa ternyata alam kita ini udah mulai rusak. Nah, saya pengen menyampaikan itu supaya readers yang baca bisa tergerak menjaga lingkungan (halah! sok bijak! XDDDDD). Makanya ada bagian yang kayak getu... XDDDDD

Dan satu lagi. Di chap ini, saya berpikiran buat memasukkan POVnya Zhou Ying juga... (mengingat dia satu party ama Lu Xun... XDDDDD) Jadi, mungkin setelah ini Zhou Ying juga bisa dimasukkin POVnya... di later chapter, mungkin Zhao Yun juga bisa nimbrung... XDDDDD

Happy reading!

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

Masih tengah malam...

Aku terbangun dengan sendirinya. Ahhh... Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Sekarang aku bukan lagi putri dari Penasihat Zhou yang setiap harinya mendekam di perpustakaan untuk belajar strategi. Bukan juga putri yang biasa menjaga aturan dalam berbicara dan bertata krama. Sekarang aku sudah pengembara. Seorang Gaibang yang dikatakan sebagai masyarakat rendahan. Padahal, aneh juga aku yang sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung ini bisa menjadi seorang Gaibang.

Tapi aku baru sadar sesuatu. Kenyataan yang sekarang terjadi adalah seperti ini. Kehidupan di Istana Jian Ye-lah yang sekarang menjadi seperti mimpi.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak menyesali keputusanku ini.

Memang benar sekarang aku jadi tahu bahwa Yangmei, kakak sepupuku itu, sudah dikendalikan oleh suatu makhluk yang tersebutkan dalam legenda-legenda sebagai musuh sang Phoenix. Bahkan aku sendiri, tanpa kusadari, makin masuk berlarut-larut ke dalam kisah legenda ini, meski aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa di sini.

Yang membuatku tidak menyesal adalah Lu Xun.

Aku benar-benar senang bisa menemukannya, meski aku belum bisa kembali ke Wu karena kami pun masih perlu mencari Yangmei.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Lu Xun... dimana dia sekarang?

Kulihat di sekelilingku, tidak ada seorang pun selain Huo Li. Lu Xun tidak ada! Dia lagi-lagi menghilang!

Aku cepat-cepat berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah tempatnya tadi duduk. Tidak ada apapun disana selain selembar kain yang tadi digunakannya sebagai selimut. Saat itulah, mulailah berbagai macam pikiran buruk bermunculan di kepalaku.

Tengah berpikir, Huo Li mengendusi tubuhku secara tiba-tiba!

"Aiya, Huo Li! Kau membuatku kaget!" Seruku sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau lihat Lu Xun ada dimana?"

Kuda itu tidak menjawab.

Bodoh, tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjawab. Dia tidak akan mengerti. Mungkin yang bisa mengerti dia dan yang dia mengerti hanya Lu Xun saja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi sepertinya antara Lu Xun dan Huo Li ada sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat. Bahkan kalau seandainya berbicara, mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain...

Aku langsung berlari ke arah barang-barang bawaanku, kemudian mengambil busur dan tempat panahku. "Huo Li! Aku akan mengejar Lu Xun!" Kataku. "Kau tunggu di sini atau mau ikut?"

Kuda itu langsung menghalangi jalanku, kemudian meringkik sekali. Mungkin ini maksudnya dia tidak ingin aku pergi. "Huo Li, aku hanya mencari tuanmu sebentar saja, kok..." Jawabku. "Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan kembali."

Kali ini dia menggeleng, dan sama sekali tidak berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Huo Li... ayolah..." Pintaku. "Apa kau tidak takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Coba pikirkan. Tadi itu masih pagi, masih aman untuknya di tengah hutan ini. Tapi sekarang kan tengah malam? Apa kau tidak takut kalau seandainya ada apa-apa dengan Lu Xun? Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia diserang hewan buas, atau bertemu dengan gerombolan perampok?"

Apapun yang aku katakan itu, bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan. Lu Xun sangat akrab dengan hewan, bahkan mungkin juga dengan binatang buas. Dan lagi, kemampuan bertarungnya itu, meskipun pas-pasan, tetap cukup untuk mengalahkan gerombolan perampok. Yang aku takutkan hanyalah Yangmei. Kalau benar yang Lu Xun ceritakan selama ini bahwa Yangmei berusaha membunuhnya, menyuruhnya masuk ke _Paoluo_, mengajaknya bertarung hidup dan mati, maka aku harus menghentikan itu.

Huo Li, mulai diam sejenak. Mungkin dia mulai menganggap benar perkataanku itu. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya dia sekarang mempersilahkan aku untuk naik ke atas punggungnya. Jadi, aku melakukannya.

"Huo Li, kita cari Lu Xun, ya?" Kataku padanya sementara dia mulai berlari. "Cari di hutan ini, sampai ketemu!"

Ya, aku harus menghentikan Lu Xun.

Tapi, pertanyaannya, apa aku bisa?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"Meimei..."

Dia berbalik. Sepertinya sangat kaget saat menemukanku berjalan keluar dari balik sebuah pohon. Aku hanya bisa membalas itu dengan senyuman tipis, wajah yang menyiratkan kelelahan, juga sorot mata yang lembut. Pasti dia akan langsung menyerangku lagi. Kalau boleh berharap, aku ingin sekali dia tersenyum lebar, kemudian meghampiriku, berlari mendapatiku dan langsung memelukku sambil berkata 'akhirnya kamu kuketemukan!'

Tapi, di luar dugaanku dan juga harapanku, dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Masih menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan shock.

"K-kau..." Suaranya bergetar, begitu juga tangannya yang sekarang teracung lurus menudingku. "... Kau datang sendiri kemari? Kenapa?"

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Langkahku berhenti di titik itu. "Aku ingin kau kembali, Meimei..." Jawabku dengan suara lemah. "Kalau aku terus lari darimu, bagaimana caraku bisa membawamu kembali?"

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada keheningan di antara kami berdua. Ketika tidak ada satu suara pun, barulah aku menyari betapa sepinya tempat ini. Hanya ada bunyi semilir angin saja.

"Bodoh kau..." Katanya pada akhirnya dengan suara pelan, sebelum tiba-tiba ia meledak-ledak. "Aku ini benci sekali padamu! Aku tidak mau pulang! Pokoknya aku tidak mau bersamamu! TITIK!" Sekarang, kedua belah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Ya Tian... Kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja melupakan aku? Tidak perlu lagi kau peduli padaku!"

"Jadi... itu keinginanmu?"

Dia tidak menjawabku, malah balik bertanya. "Kalau kau sendiri? Apa maumu? Apa yang membuatmu mau datang kemari?"

Aku diam. Hening beberapa saat sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Seumur hidup, belum pernah sesulit ini aku menyampaikan perasaanku pada seseorang. "Aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang, Meimei..." Jawabku sambil mendesah. Ya, aku tahu dia akan menolak. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa kuceritakan sekarang. Tapi demi menyelamatkanmu... aku tidak boleh lari... aku harus..." Mataku kupalingkan ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya. Sambil berusaha memperjelas suaraku, aku menjawabnya. "Demi menyelamatkanmu, Meimei, aku harus menerima apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku..."

Yang terdengar bukan suara bentakan atau tawa mengejeknya. Aku langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh, diiringi dengan isak tangisnya. Rupanya... Yangmei jatuh berlutut di tanah, dengan kedua tangan masih menutupi wajahnya. Yangmei... menangis? Apakah akhirnya suaraku sampai pada hatinya?

"Kau... kau sampai melakukan itu untukku?" Kata-katanya terdengar putus-putus. "Aku ini sungguh sudah tidak layak lagi untuk menjadi seseorang yang kau sayangi... Kau lebih baik pergi dariku! Aku ini cuma kutukan saja untukmu!"

Ahhh... Yangmei... benarkah akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali? Perlahan, dengan memberanikan diri aku melangkah ke arahnya. Yangmei... kalau dia menangis seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menghampiri dan menghiburnya, menghapus airmatanya seperti saat kami kecil dulu. "Meimei..." Tangisannya masih belum berhenti, bahkan sesudah mendengar suaraku. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli tentang itu semua. Kau jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi." Kemudian aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku benar-benar sayang padamu, tidak peduli sekarang atau dulu..."

"Lu Xun..." Suaranya melemah. "Aku... kalau kau masih sesayang itu padaku..." Dia tiba-tiba saja mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ya... aku ingin pulang..."

Mataku langsung melebar. Benarkah? Benarkah Yangmei akan kembali? Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caraku menjelaskan kebahagiaanku ini. Yangmei akan kembali! Akhirnya... Sungguh, ini sangat sulit dipercaya! Ah, ini bukan mimpi, kan? Jangan-jangan, ini hanya mimpi indah saja, padahal sesungguhnya ini cuma khayalan.

"Lu Xun," Suaranya memanggilku kembali. "Bantu aku berdiri, ya? Setelah itu, kita akan pulang ke Wu sama-sama..."

Aku mengangguk, meski dengan wajah tertutup tangannya sendiri dan kepala tertunduk itu, dia tidak akan melihatku. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku di depannya. Sekarang aku tidak perlu takut lagi. Dia bisa menyentuhku, dan tidak akan terbakar. Akhirnya, Yangmei melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, kemudian tangan kirinya menerima uluran tanganku.

"Meimei..."

Belum sempat apa yang kukatakan selesai, bahkan belum selesai aku melihatnya berdiri sepenuhnya, sekujur lengan kananku menjadi sakit sekali! "AHHHH! Meimei!"

"Hahaha!" Itu adalah suara tawa Yangmei! Barulah saat itu aku sadar, Yangmei tidak sungguh-sungguh! Dia cuma bersandiwara!

Sepasang mataku melihat lengan kananku yang luar biasa sakitnya. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan aneh yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya melilit tanganku, kuat sekali sampai tanganku menjadi dingin karena tidak dialiri darah. Ketika mataku mengikuti sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang panjang itu, aku menemukan bahwa mereka berasal dari tangan Yangmei sendiri...

Sementara aku mati-matian menahan sakit, dia merapat padaku. Tangannya yang bebas memain-mainkan rambut di depan telingaku yang terkepang. "Lu Xun... Lu Xun..." Desahnya sambil menggeleng perlahan dan mendecakkan lidah. "Kau ini benar-benar polos dan naif sekali, ya? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai mengira aku serius?" Kemudian dia tertawa lagi.

"M-meimei..."

"Kenapa, hmmm?" Tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan, terutama saat melihatku menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. "Kau masih mengira aku akan kembali?"

Aku tetap diam dan menunduk.

"Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi menyenangkan sekali ya melihatmu bermain bersama binatang-binatang hutan itu. Pemandangan yang indah sekali!" Ujarnya, tanpa menjelaskan padaku apa maksudnya itu. Ahhh... tapi di tengah kesakitan yang kurasakan ini, bagaimana aku bisa mendengarnya? Tanganku... seperti akan putus saja rasanya...

Ujung jari tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh tanganku yang terlilit. Untuk sesaat, aku membuka mataku. "Aku selalu bingung. Kenapa ya setiap kali kamu membelaikan tangan satu kali saja, banyak binatang berkerumun padamu?" Ia menatap tanganku, dalam sekali. "Apa benar karena seperti Phoenix itu sendiri, tanganmu selalu bisa menciptakan gerakan yang lembut dan indah?"

Sekali lagi aku cuma bisa diam. Entah kata-katanya itu dimaksudkan untuk memuji, atau mengejek, atau mungkin sebagai peringatan bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sesudah ini? Rasanya begitu. Yang pasti, semakin lama belitan ini semakin kuat! Tulang hastaku rasanya hampir retak seluruhnya! Sekuat tenaga, aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan sakit ini.

"Tapi keindahan itu kan enaknya bukan cuma dipandangi..." Katanya dengan suara rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Enak juga kalau dirusak, kan?"

Waktu itu, aku seakan merasa jantungku ditikam. Sulur tumbuhan itu, entah bagaimana, memunculkan duri-duri yang tajam dan mengiris. Ughhh... sakit sekali. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, ujung duri-duri itu masuk, kemudian menusuk setiap permukaan pembuluh darahku, sebelum akhirnya cairan merah itu seperti terperas keluar dari kulitku oleh eratnya lilitan sulur.

"Wuahhh... menyenangkan! Menyenangkan sekali!" Serunya kegirangan seperti anak kecil saat melihat kesakitanku. Kemudian dengan tangannya yang masih bebas, ia memelukku erat-erat. "Wah... wah... Lu Xun, kelihatannya aku harus berterima kasih ya? Aku senang bisa bermain denganmu!"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya, aku hanya diam, seperti biasa. Cuma diam saja, itu satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan. Ternyata, menggigit bibir bukan hanya untuk menahan sakit, tetapi untuk mempertahankan mulut agar tetap terkatup rapat-rapat.

Kepalaku kutundukkan dalam-dalam, sedari tadi aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku darinya. Aku tidak habis mengerti... kenapa Yangmei bisa membenciku sampai seperti ini sekarang? Bukankah pada awalnya dulu dia sangat sayang padaku? Kenapa hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu di Istana Wei saja, dia sudah begini cepat membenciku? Padahal... sejujurnya aku tidak pernah ingat kapan aku bersalah padanya...

Benar kata T'an Mo... saat aku menemukan Yangmei, dia tidak akan mau kembali, dia tidak akan berterima kasih karena aku mencarinya. Justru sebaliknya, dia begitu membenciku sampai-sampai dia senang melihatku seperti ini... Padahal, yang kulakukan ini hanya untuknya, cuma untuknya saja.

Yangmei... kembalilah...

Tiba-tiba pipiku disentuh oleh tangan dingin Yangmei. Sambil tetap berusaha tidak menunjukkan wajahku, aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Wah, Lu Xun... pantas saja dari tadi kau diam saja..." Kemudian tangannya berpindah ke bibir bawahku yang kugigit kuat-kuat. "Kau dari tadi menggigit bibirmu, sih... sampai berdarah begitu..."

Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Apa tidak sakit kalau kau gigit terus? Hmmm? Sudah... jangan digigit terus..." Jadi, menuruti perkataannya, aku perlahan merenggangkan gigiku. Baru saat itu aku sadar, bibirku sampai berdarah karena menggigitnya terlalu kuat. Tubuhku sekarang bergetar hebat, bukan hanya karena perasaan takut tetapi juga karena mati-matian menahan sakit. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang...

Sesuatu yang basah tiba-tiba menyentuh kulit di bawah bibirku, dimana darah mengalir di atas permukaannya. Rupanya Yangmei, Yangmei yang sedang menjilat darahku!

"Meimei...!" Pekikku dengan suara yang pelan. "Menjijikkan... jangan lakukan itu...!"

"Tapi aku suka, kok..." Balasnya sambil tertawa kecil. Tangannya yang bebas sekarang ada di belakang kepalaku, kemudian mendorong wajahku agar makin mendekat padanya. Aku hanya membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia mau, tanpa sedikit pun melawan.

Padahal dia hanya melakukannya beberapa detik, tetapi terasa berjam-jam untukku berada di dekatnya sekarang. Rasanya berat sekali kalau setiap detik berlalu hanya berarti baginya untuk menyiksaku seperti ini. Ahhh... sungguh aku sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini, tetapi ada perasaan lain yang memaksaku untuk terus berada bersamanya.

Sampai pada satu titik, aku berkata dalam hati. "Meimei..." Sepertinya pikiran dalam hatiku ini keluar dalam suara desahan. "Kapan kau mau kembali...?"

Aku tidak tahu suara seperti apa yang terdengar di telinganya. Yang jelas, dia tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Tangannya kini ia letakkan di pelipisku, kemudian memaksaku untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kali ini, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahku darinya. Yangmei melihat semuanya sekarang...

"Lu Xun?" Panggilnya, dengan suara aneh yang dia buat terdengar sangat polos. "Kau menangis?"

_Ya, bagaimana bisa tidak menangis kalau kau jadi seperti ini? _Begitulah jawabku dalam hati, tapi tidak sampai keluar. Selalu seperti ini, kan? Kapanpun aku bertemu Yangmei seperti ini, pasti aku tidak bisa mengendalikan airmata yang keluar dari mataku. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Benar-benar seperti kolam emas, ya?" Tanya Yangmei dengan suara yang polos, seperti dulu sekali. "Ah, tidak salah jika waktu pertama kali bertemu, aku hampir saja mencungkil matamu, kan?" Pertanyaan itu, entah harus kuanggap sebagai ejekan atau pujian. Sambil bergumam, tangannya semakin dekat pada mataku, dan semakin pula aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. "Berair seperti danau ... bening seperti kristal... bercahaya seperti emas..."

Kukunya yang tajam itu nyaris saja menusuk mataku. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ia tarik kembali!

Tidak hanya itu, tanaman berduri yang tadinya membelit tanganku, tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke telapak tangan Yangmei! Sementara dia sendiri, sekarang jatuh tepat di depan kakiku!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Yangmei! Dia mengerang kesakitan secara sangat tiba-tiba! Tubuhnya sekarang roboh, melingkar dan bergetar seperti menahan sakit. kedua kakinya tertekuk sampai lututnya menyentuh dada. Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat. Satu tangannya mengepal sementara yang lain berusaha menggapai bahu belakangnya.

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Aku bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk melihat sekelilingku. Yang kupikirkan cuma Yangmei saja. Hanya sekilas, cukup sepersekian detik saja waktu untuk memikirkan apa aku perlu menolongnya? Bagaimana kalau dia menolak lagi?

Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu kok dia akan melakukannya. Tapi aku kan tidak peduli?

Segera aku berlulut di sisinya. "Meimei, ada apa?" Seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti hewan buas yang terluka, seolah aku yang baru saja melukainya. Padahal dia tahu dengan jelas aku tidak melakukan apapun. Meski dia meneriakiku, "Pergi kau! Jangan dekati aku!", aku tidak mengubah keputusanku untuk mendekat padanya.

"Meimei..." Ternyata di balik bahunya, ada sebuah anak panah menancap. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir kepunyaan siapa panah itu. Tangan kiriku menopang tubuhnya, sementara tangan kananku, tangan yang berdarah olehnya ini, menyentuh anak panah itu. Aku tahu dengan pasti dia sedang berusaha menjauh, tapi dengan keadaannya seperti ini, tentu saja mustahil. Yangmei bukan orang yang biasa merasa sakit. Pasti dia rapuh sekali jika terluka.

Itulah alasan kenapa sejak awal aku ingin menyelamatkannya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, aku menggenggam batang anak panah itu. Bukan hanya dia yang kesakitan, aku pun ikut merasakan kesakitannya. Tanganku yang hampir remuk rasanya, ketika memegang anak panah ini, sama menyakitkannya dengan bahunya yang terus menerus berdarah.

Kali ini aku benar-benar kesakitan. Bukan karena lukaku sendiri. Tetapi aku melihatnya mengaduh dengan suara pelan, tetapi pada saat yang sama berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya dariku. Wajahnya sampai memerah, entah karena menahan marah atau sakit. Mungkin dua-duanya. Karena itulah, aku berusaha selembut mungkin melepaskan panah itu darinya. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu.

Aneh bukan?

Rasanya anak panah ini benar-benar panjang sekali. Aku sampai menahan nafas dalam-dalam. Melihat Yangmei yang kesakitan seperti itu, apa boleh buat? Perlahan aku merengkuh kepalanya dalam pelukanku. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak perlu menahan tangis dan sakit itu. Kalau dia mau menangis, tidak apa-apa. Egonya itu tidak akan mengurangi harga dirinya di depanku. Tapi, sayangnya, yang keluar dari mulutku cuma sebuah desahan, "Meimei..."

Dia memekik satu kali ketika panah itu sudah terlepas dari bahunya. Sekali lagi tangan kananku kuletakkan di atas lukanya yang menganga itu. "Meimei... Jangan bergerak dulu..." Tanganku bercahaya, dan saat itulah aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkannya. Sungguh ironis sekali, tanganku yang berdarah sana-sini ini akibat perbuatannya, tetapi dengan tangan yang sama aku menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Lu Xun!"

Satu suara itu, disusul derapan kaki kuda, mengagetkan baik aku maupun Yangmei. Rupanya, yang menembakkan panah itu pada Yangmei adalah pendatang baru itu, dan dia adalah Zhou Ying! Huo Li, kudaku yang kupercaya untuk menjaganya itu sekarang menjadi tunggangannya untuk mencariku kemari.

Baik aku maupun Yangmei tidak dapat berbuat maupun berkata apa-apa sangking terkejutnya. Sampai ketika Zhou Ying benar-benar dekat, barulah ia sadar siapa gadis dalam pelukanku ini.

Bagaimana perasaan Zhou Ying melihat kakak sepupunya dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, yang kulihat sekarang adalah dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berseru. Busur yang tadi dipegangnya sampai terjatuh.

"Meimei? Itu kau?" Tanyanya nyaris menjerit.

Tentu saja Zhou Ying tidak percaya. Yangmei sekarang sudah berubah. Rambutnya tidak lagi perak, melainkan menjadi hitam. Warna matanya juga sekarang berubah merah. Wajahnya yang polos sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang.

Sementara aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah dorongan keras hampir menghempaskanku ke tanah. Yangmei-lah yang mendorongku.

"Kau! Kau kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Hentakan Yangmei itu tidak bisa kujawab. Aku hanya bisa melihat nafasnya yang memburu, serta matanya yang menatapku dengan tatapan marah yang sama. "Aku benci kau! Jangan dekati aku lagi!"

Sesudah berkata begitu, dia lari ke dalam kegelapan hutan.

"Meimei!" Aku segera bergerak mencarinya. Tetapi saat aku mengejarnya, dia sudah lenyap dalam kegelapan dan keheningan. Bukan hanya sosoknya yang tidak kutemukan. Suara langkah kakinya sama sekali tidak terdengar lagi.

Yangmei... sampai kapan aku harus kehilangan dia terus seperti ini?

"Lu Xun..." Aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Zhou Ying.

"Zhou Ying..." Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Apakah aku harus berterima kasih? Tetapi, kenapa justru yang keluar dari mulutku malah tuduhan padanya, yang sampai membuatnya kegt bukan main? "Kenapa kau melepaskan panah itu pada Meimei?"

Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. "M-maaf, Lu Xun..." Suaranya pelan sekali, sama pelannya dengan suara daun kering yang bergeserkan dibawah sepatu kami. "Aku... aku tidak tahu kalau itu Meimei..." Ungkapnya dengan suara terputus-putus. "Kukira kau sedang dalam bahaya... maafkan aku..."

Melihat Zhou Ying seperti itu, aku juga mana bisa marah padanya? Dan lagi, memang tidak sepantasnya aku marah, bukan? Dia sedang berusaha menolongku. "Sudahlah..." Kataku sambil menghela nafas. "Ayo kita kembali saja."

Perjalanan kami kembali ke daerah kami bermalam tidak terlalu panjang. Tetapi keheningan yang mencekamlah yang membuat perjalanan ini terasa berjam-jam.

Ketika sudah hampir dekat, barulah aku sadar sesuatu. Tangan kananku masih terluka parah! Itupun baru aku sadar ketika tak sengaja tanganku menyenggol sebuah batang pohon yang kasar. Aku memekik pelan dan segera Zhou Ying melemparkan pandangannya padaku.

"Lu Xun! Ada apa?" Ketika sudah dekat dengan api unggun, barulah dia melihat keadaan tanganku yang sudah seperti bukan tangan manusia lagi. "Ya Tian! Ini... Jangan-jangan ini Meimei yang melakukannya padamu!"

Aku cuma bisa mengangguk lemah sambil duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon. Zhou Ying langsung sibuk mengambil perban serta obat yang memang sengaja ia bawa dari Wu, kemudian mulai mengobati lukaku.

Ketika cairan obat itu menyentuh lukaku, aku mengernyit sedikit, dan Zhou Ying langsung tahu itu. "Maaf! Sakit ya?" Tentu saja sakit, apalagi yang menyebabkan luka ini adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi. "Tahan sedikit, ya? Tidak akan lama, kok..."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk, membiarkannya membebat lukaku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Lu Xun.

Sementara aku mengobati tangannya, beberapa saat aku menatap wajahnya. Aku berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Itulah sebabnya aku tidak berani mengatakan apapun, sebab aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Dia benar-benar sayang pada Yangmei.

Sungguh, kalau tahu dia akan seperti ini, dari awal aku tidak akan mencoba-coba untuk ikut campur dan menembakkan panah itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa diam dan hanya melihatnya seperti itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Kupikir, mungkin jika aku tidak datang lebih cepat, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Tadi pagi dia masih bisa bermain dengan burung-burung, mengelus kepala seekor kijang kecil, menggendong kelinci hutan, bahkan menyembuhkan burung yang terluka. Tetapi sekarang, gara-gara orang yang paling dia sayangi itu sendiri, tangannya sampai seperti ini. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, tadi dia menggunakan tangannya sendiri, tangannya yang sudah terluka seperti ini, untuk menyembuhkan luka Yangmei.

Sungguh, sekalipun Yangmei adalah kakak sepupuku sendiri, tetapi bagaimana aku bisa tidak marah melihatnya memperlakukan Lu Xun seperti ini? Apa salah Lu Xun padanya?

Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Yangmei yang membenci orang yang sangat menyayanginya tanpa alasan.

Tetapi aku lebih tidak bisa mengerti lagi perasaan Lu Xun yang menyayangi orang yang sangat membencinya tanpa alasan.

Sementara Yangmei melukai Lu Xun, Lu Xun malah menyembuhkannya. Bukankah sangat kontras sekali apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Kenapa kejadian yang seperti ini bisa terjadi? Perasaan kedua orang ini, kenapa sangat sukar untuk dimengerti?

Jika semua perkataan yang Lu Xun katakan padaku benar, dan aku yakin memang itu bukan kebohongan, berarti tidak ada alasan bagi Yangmei untuk membencinya, kan? Benar, kan? Tidak ada satu pun gadis di dunia ini yang tidak akan berterima kasih kalau kekasihnya sampai mengorbankan begitu banyak hal untuknya. Yah, kecuali mungkin hanya Yangmei saja.

Mungkin Lu Xun tidak sadar, dan tidak akan pernah sadar, segala sesuatu yang dia ceritakan itu membuatku semakin iri pada kakak sepupuku.

Dan tentang Lu Xun sendiri, aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa dia sampai melakukan sebanyak itu untuk gadis yang sekarang benar-benar benci padanya. Dan satu hal lagi yang menjadi perkiraanku. Lu Xun memang kelihatan sangat sedih, tetapi tidak ada satu tanda pun yang menunjukkan bahwa dia terkejut melihat Yangmei yang berubah seperti itu, entah dari bagaimana dia menceritakan segala sesuatunya padaku, sampai detik ini. Kurasa, mungkinkah... mungkinkah sejak awal Lu Xun sudah tahu Yangmei akan melakukan semua ini padanya? Meski sesudah dia berbuat sebegitu banyaknya untuk Yangmei?

Kalau memang benar itu yang terjadi, maka mungkin sampai kapapun aku tidak akan tahu apa yang dirasakan Lu Xun sebenarnya.

Bayangkan saja, dia sudah tahu bahwa dengan menjalani segala perintah Cao Pi demi keselamatan Yangmei, termasuk menikahi Putri Mingzhu, Yangmei sendiri akan berbalik membencinya. Jadi, kenapa dia melakukan itu? Sungguh, kalau aku menjadi Lu Xun, dan sejak awal aku sudah tahu Yangmei akan melakukan ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan menolak perintah Cao Pi dan meninggalkannya di Istana Wei.

Pikir-pikir, bukankah sejak awal apa yang dilakukan Lu Xun itu di luar perkiraanku?

Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Di wajahnya, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan penyesalan. Maksudku, dia sama sekali tidak menyesal menjalani semua masa-masa terkelam dalam hidupnya di Istana Wei demi Yangmei. Dia bahkan tidak menyesal sudah meninggalkan Chang An, dengan segala kesempatannya menjadi Kaisar, atau pulang kembali ke Wu dan menjalani kehidupannya seperti sedia kala. Dia malah memilih untuk mencari Yangmei, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan pilihannya itu, tidak peduli apa yang telah dan akan dia jalani.

"Selesai!" Kataku saat pekerjaanku telah usai.

Sebelum aku kembali ke tempatku duduk, Lu Xun menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Terima kasih." Wajahnya yang diterangi cahaya api itu membuat kulitnya seolah bersinar keemasan. Matanya yang lembut dan senyumnya yang tulus...

Entah akan berapa kali lagi aku bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Seandainya saja aku jadi Yangmei, aku bisa melihatnya begitu setiap aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi ironisnya, justru Yangmei yang setiap saat, malah ingin menyingkirkan senyuman itu dan menggantinya dengan tangisan. Alasannya kenapa, juga tidak pernah bisa aku perkirakan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Lu Xun tertidur. Hanya tinggal aku sendiri saja yang masih terjaga. Yah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang untukku sangat mengerikan, dan membuat otakku begitu penuh dengan pikiran? Sementara anehnya, justru Lu Xun sendiri yang mengalami bisa tidur dengan tenang. Mungkin dia lelah sekali setelah apa yang dialaminya, karena itu dia bisa tidur dengan cepat sekali.

Saat aku menatapnya sekali lagi, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Baru aku sadar sekarang, ada sesuatu di balik lengan bajunya. Rupanya setangkai mawar.

Ah, benar juga! Pagi ini, aku melihat Lu Xun melakukan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Tadi, entah datangnya darimana, beribu-ribu tangkai mawar hitam menyerang kami secara membabi buta, dan baru berhenti sesudah Lu Xun terkena salah satu mawar itu. Sesudah itu, entah apa yang dilakukannya, mawar yang tadinya berwarna hitam itu berubah menjadi putih. Dan sekarang, mawar itu masih ada padanya.

Mawar hitam, ya? Aneh... apa sekarang Yangmei menggunakan ini sebagai senjata?

Mungkin juga. Bukankah tadi aku melihatnya mengikat tangan Lu Xun dengan sulur-sulur berduri, seperti tangkai bunga mawar? Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja masalahnya. Mawar hitam itu sepertinya sedang ingin menyampaikan suatu pesan tersirat, oleh karena itu sekarang mawar itu berubah jadi putih. Ini pasti ada artinya.

Dan Lu Xun pasti sudah tahu itu.

Anehnya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahuku darimana Yangmei bisa mengendalikan beribu-ribu mawar sebagai senjatanya. Dan setahuku tidak ada satu ilmu pun di dunia yang bisa mengubah warna mawar, bukan?

Hmmm... aku jadi makin tertarik menyelidikinya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, aku mengambil mawar putih itu sebagai petunjuk, kemudian mulai berjalan ke tempat tadi aku menemukan Lu Xun dan Yangmei di tengah hutan. Untung saja tidak jauh. Ah, memang dari tadi aku melihat beberapa jejak lain dalam perjalananku kemari, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ternyata ini saling berhubungan satu sama lain...

Di tanah, tempat aku melangkah, aku menemukan banyak tangkai mawar yang tergeletak begitu saja, semuanya berwarna hitam. Mawar-mawar hitam ini sama persis dengan yang menyerang kami tadi pagi. Jangan-jangan, Lu Xun pun tadi sempat diserang menggunakan mawar-mawar ini.

Ah, ternyata benar dugaanku. Mawar-mawar ini bukan hanya sekedar untuk 'dekorasi' atau disebar-sebar Yangmei begitu saja tanpa alasan. Bukan juga hanya digunakan untuk menambahkan suasana yang menyeramkan. Tetapi memang semua mawar ini digunakan untuk menyerang Lu Xun. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Sebab, pada mawar-mawar itu aku menemukan sebagian yang dilumuri atau terkena percikan darah. Sudah tentu ada beberapa yang berhasil mengenai Lu Xun, seperti halnya tadi pagi.

Hei, kalau ini memang persis seperti tadi pagi, apa mungkin Lu Xun sempat... menangis? Tapi, bukankah memang wajar jika seorang Lu Xun akan menangis melihat seorang Yangmei yang sangat disayanginya menyakitinya seperti itu?

Kuambil setangkai mawar hitam itu, kemudian mengamatinya beberapa saat. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, mawar ini sekarang bukan berwarna hitam, tetapi berwarna merah...

Sampai saat ini, masih saja aku tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa! Hah! Betapa bodohnya aku! Kenapa justru di saat-saat seperti ini otakku tidak bisa berjalan? Oh, betapa inginnya aku memaki diriku sendiri...

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan kecewa bukan main, aku kembali lagi, kali ini dengan membawa satu lagi kuntum bunga mawar. Kedua-duanya kusimpan baik-baik di balik bajuku selama perjalanan, takut kalau seandainya terjatuh. Dalam perjalanan pun, aku masih tak henti-hentinya memikirkan tentang mawar-mawar ini.

Sial sekali, sampai aku sampai ke tempat awal, tidak ada satu pun hal yang berhasil kutemukan.

Dengan perasaan kesal bukan main, aku duduk kembali di bawah sebuah pohon sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dulu, saat masih kecil dulu, aku beberapa kali bisa menebak pikiran Lu Xun, yahhh... meski tidak terlalu sering, sih. Tetapi setidak-tidaknya, aku masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang Yangmei. Sayang sekali kali ini aku menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan Yangmei yang dulu kuanggap sangat bodoh saja sekarang tahu lebih banyak dariku. Atau mungkin, apa aku terlalu ikut campur, ya?

Aku hanya bisa kembali berbaring. Kedua bunga mawar yang kusimpan di balik bajuku kukeluarkan.

Eh? Tunggu!

Aneh! Kenapa sekarang warna kedua mawar ini sama persis? Putih dengan sedikit cahaya perak?

Mawar yang berwarna merah itu tentu karena terkena darah, bukan? Saat mengenai Lu Xun, pasti bunga itu terlumuri darahnya. Sekarang, karena kusimpan di balik bajuku, cairan merah itu terserap dalam kain, dan sekarang meninggalkan kelopak mawar ini hampir kering.

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil air, kemudian membersihkannya baik-baik.

Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah tadi aku melihat bunga ini berwarna hitam, tetapi diselimuti warna merah. Tetapi setelah bekas darah itu hilang, yang tertinggal adalah warna putih...

Kedua bunga ini sekarang berwarna sama persis!

Bukan hanya itu... tadi pagi, kalau tidak salah aku pun melihat ini, bukan? Lu Xun, dengan telapak tangannya yang masih berdarah, menggenggam bunga mawar ini. Bagaimana pun dia menyembunyikannya, aku tahu saat itu dia menangis, dan airmatanya juga ikut membasahi kelopak mawar yang sudah terlumuri darahnya sendiri.

Darah dan airmata...

Astaga... jangan-jangan...

Ya Tian... kenapa Lu Xun tidak pernah memberi tahu ini padaku?

Jadi begitu artinya bunga mawar ini. Mawar ini bukan cuma senjata Yangmei, tetapi perlambangan untuk Yangmei sendiri! Lu Xun tahu maksudnya, tetapi Yangmei tidak.

Dan sekarang, aku juga tahu...

Tiba-tiba, segala hal yang kuingat tentang legenda mengenai Phoenix teringat kembali di kepalaku. Dan kalau dihubung-hubungkan satu sama lain, semua ini membentuk benang merah yang sangat jelas, yang aneh, rumit seperti teka-teki, tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya.

Dan hasilnya, semua ini benar-benar di luar akal sehatku.

Yang dilakukan Yangmei luar biasa gilanya, tetapi yang dilakukan Lu Xun jauh lebih gila lagi...

Kutatap sosok Lu Xun yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Entah kenapa, tangisku tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja...

Kedua tanganku sekarang kugunakan untuk menutup mulutku, sambil memendam isakanku.

Ini tidak adil! Sungguh tidak adil! Kenapa Lu Xun? Dia tidak salah apa-apa! Dia sudah menyayangi Yangmei begitu rupa, sampai memberikan apapun yang dia punya untuknya! Dan sekarang, kenapa ada lagi yang masih dituntut darinya? Kenapa? Apa Lu Xun sedang dipaksa untuk melewati semua ini? Kalau memang iya, siapa yang bisa memaksanya? Tidak ada yang berhak melakukan itu!

Dan kalau tidak, kenapa ini semua terjadi? Apa dia sendiri yang memilih jalan ini?

Yangmei... betapa beruntungnya kau. Tetapi, kenapa kau tidak juga sadar?

Kurasa, petualangan ini akan jadi petualangan yang luar biasa berat. Melihat Lu Xun bersama Yangmei tentu saja membuatku sakit hati. Tetapi melihat Lu Xun terus-menerus sedih dan disakiti oleh Yangmei membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi. Cara satu-satunya untuk menghentikan penderitaan Lu Xun adalah dengan membuatnya bersama-sama dengan Yangmei. Kesimpulannya, daripada harus melihat Lu Xun menderita karena tidak bersama Yangmei, aku memilih melihatnya berbahagia dengan Yangmei.

Kurasa, sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Putri Mingzhu.

Bagaimanapun aku membenci Yangmei setelah melihat apa yang dia perbuat pada Lu Xun, aku tetap tidak boleh memendam perasaan seperti itu. Bukan hanya karena dia itu kakak sepupuku, tetapi karena Lu Xun sangat sangat sayang padanya. Dan kalau aku ingin bisa membantu, atau setidaknya hanya bersimpati padanya, aku harus berusaha menyayangi Yangmei juga, bagaimanapun aku jijik pada tindakan dan keadaannya sekarang.

Memang benar dulu dia itu putri. Dia manis dan lucu, sangat menyenangkan meski kadang agak nakal. Sifatnya yang kekanakan tetapi polos itu membuatnya bisa bergaul dengan semua orang. Yah, memang awalnya dia seperti mawar yang putih bersih, sama sekali tidak ada cacat sama sekali.

Tetapi sekarang dia kan jauh berbeda? Dia licik, haus darah bahkan kudengar dia sudah membunuh entah berapa banyak orang sampai sekarang, termasuk Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu. Bahkan yang paling menjijikkan adalah, dia berusaha untuk membunuh Lu Xun! Orang yang paling menyayanginya dan ingin menyelamatkannya, tidak perduli bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang.

Sungguh, memikirkan itu semua bisa membuat siapapun gila.

Membenci orang yang membenci kita itu luar biasa mudah.

Mencintai orang yang mencintai kita juga sama mudahnya.

Membenci orang yang mencintai kita itu tidak masuk akal.

Tetapi mencintai orang yang membenci kita, apalagi jika orang itu tidak layak dicintai, itu lebih tidak masuk akal lagi.

Anehnya, semua itu terjadi.

* * *

Wokey... that's all for now...

Wahhh~ saya ini kok suka banget bikin sesuatu yang ironis, yaaa... Wewwww...

Next chapnya minggu depan!

Review, please... ^^ hehehe...


	26. Up, Down, and Turn Around!

Reply Review dulu, ya... ^^

**Fansy Fan: **Actually, they still need a long time to reach Shu... But in the next chap, you will see a POV from a Shu General so be sure to read! ^^

**Putri: **Wkwkwkwk... Kalo Yangmei udah balik secepat itu, ya ceritanya taman, donk... ^^v Wkwkwkwk...

**Yulius: **Saran diterima. Chap berikutnya ada seorang Jendral Shu muncul...

**ShaYuuRan: **Aaaahahaha~~ Makasih, yaaa~ ^^

Note: Chap ini saya tulis pas saya kumat gilanya. Jadi, kalau ada beberapa hal yang gila di chap ini, maafkan saya, yaaaa~~~ XDDDD

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Pagi yang baru datang lagi.

Kemarin aku tidur larut malam sekali. Hari ini, sebagai konsekuensi, aku bangun telat. Untung saja aku tidak sedang berada di istana. Jadi, ini sama sekali tidak memalukan. Yah, semoga saja. Yang lebih beruntung lagi, Zhou Ying sendiri masih tertidur. Kasihan dia, pasti dia akan sulit terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang serba berkekurangan seperti sekarang ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, karena pertemuanku kemarin dengan Yangmei, tangan kananku harus diperban sampai lukaku benar-benar kering. Ah, sudahalah. Ini dia salah satu kejelekan tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk memadamkan api unggun, tiba-tiba saja Zhou Ying bangun. Kami berdua mengemasi barang kami yang hanya sedikit sekali, kemudian dia mengeluarkan bekal yang sengaja disiapkannya dari Zhou Zhi beberapa hari yang lalu. Wah, syukurlah ada Zhou Ying yang sampai memikirkan hal-hal sedetil ini.

Tak lama kemudian, kami berdua, ditambah seekor kuda yang luar biasa tidak beradab ini bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Seperti biasa, Huo Li menolak untuk kutunggangi, dan memang aku juga tidak ingin menungganginya. Setelah memaksa Zhou Ying, barulah dia bersedia naik.

"Kan enak kalau ditunggangi seorang gadis cantik, tuan." Kata Huo Li saat kami berada dalam perjalanan. Nah, kekurang-ajarannya akan segera dimulai lagi. "Kalau kau yang sekarang seperti pengemis menunggangiku, tuan, kan orang-orang akan bilang aku ini seekor kuda murahan. Tapi kalau nona secantik Nona Zhou Ying yang menunggangiku, setidaknya orang akan menganggap aku kuda kepunyaan seorang putri, bukan seorang pengemis!"

Aku cuma bisa memutar bola mataku sangking jengkelnya pada kuda satu ini. Yahhh... kurasa aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bersabar menghadapi kuda satu ini. "Oh, begitu? Baiklah, kalau begitu kau jadi kuda Zhou Ying saja untuk selamanya." Balasku cuek.

Huo Li langsung mengetuk kepalaku menggunakan moncongnya. "Wah! Jangan begitu, tuan!" Akhirnya, kuda ini mengaku kalah juga. Kan memang benar dari awal dia yang bilang kalau semua kuda, termasuk dirinya sendiri, ingin menjadi kuda tungganganku. Hmmm... tapi kurasa aku tidak boleh cepat bersenang hati, sebab ternyata alasan Huo Li jauh lebih parah dari yang kuperkirakan!

"Kalau tidak jadi kuda tunggangan tuan, kan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kujahili!"

Tanganku kini berada di keningku sambil meratapi nasib. Bayangkan saja, aku sekarang berusaha mencari gadis yang benar-benar aku sayangi, tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku selalu gagal membawanya kembali. Itu stress pertama. Kemudian, aku terpaksa menjalani hidup sebagai Gaibang, padahal selama sepuluh tahun terakhir masa hidupku, aku selalu tinggal di istana. Nah, itu stress kedua. Dan sekarang, aku punya seekor kuda yang kurang ajarnya melebihi kekurang-ajaran Si Pendekar Kera, Sun Wukong, terhadap gurunya sendiri, Pendeta San Zang. Itu stress yang terakhir, tapi yang terbesar!

Satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri adalah bahwa Huo Li adalah kuda. Sekali kuda, tetap saja kuda. Kalau suatu saat dia jadi manusia, aku akan benar-benar jadi gila.

Tapi, bersamaan dengan sekali kuda dia tetap seekor kuda, begitu juga sifat kurang ajarnya! Sekali kurang ajar, tetap kurang ajar! Eh, salah. Yang benar, sekali kurang ajar, bukan cuma tetap kurang ajar, tapi malah tambah kurang ajar!

Ya, sudahlah. Memang dari awal aku yang salah sudah menyelamatkannya dari api. Nasi sudah jadi bubur, dan bubur sudah masuk ke dalam perut. Apa boleh buat?

Hei, kok rasanya kata-kataku makin kacau saja, ya? Persis seperti Yangmei yang suka mengubah-ubah pepatah dan puisi ditambah cara bicaranya yang selalu ngawur kalau sedang stress...

"Aduh!"

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Awww... sial... pasti aku kelihatan bodoh sekali di depan Zhou Ying! Gara-gara asyik sendiri melamun, sekarang jalanku jadi ngawur sampai menabrak pohon!

Aku menggeleng sambil berusaha memaksakan senyum pada Zhou Ying. "Tidak apa-apa, kok! Tadi cuma kurang konsentrasi..."

_Kurang konsentrasi apanya?_ Pikirku dalam hati menyangkal jawabanku sendiri. Yang benar adalah kurang ajarnya si Huo Li yang membuatku seperti ini! Kalau bukan gara-gara dia, tidak mungkin aku sampai menabrak pohon dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan Zhou Ying!

Ah, pikir-pikir, ini salah Tian juga mempertemukan aku dengan kuda seperti Huo Li! Dari sekian juta kuda di China ini, kenapa yang menjadi milikku adalah kuda yang seperti ini? Apa tidak ada kuda lain yang lebih pantas kudapatkan?

Tuh, kan? Aku jadi semakin mirip Yangmei, suka menyalahkan siapapun.

Yangmei...

Dari Huo Li, pikiranku dengan cepatnya berubah. Sekarang yang memenuhi pikiranku hanya Yangmei dan Yangmei saja.

Kuambil mawar putih yang berada di balik bajuku untuk melihatnya. Tapi...

... Bunga itu tidak ada di sini!

"Eh? Dimana, ya?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, namun suaraku cukup jelas untuk dapat terdengar oleh Zhou Ying. Langkah kakiku juga berhenti.

Zhou Ying memajukan kepalanya untuk melihatku. "Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

"Nggg..." Bingung sendiri, akhirnya aku menanyakannya. "Zhou Ying, apa kau lihat bunga mawar putih yang kemarin kubawa?"

Aku yakin dia akan bilang tidak tahu. Tapi, diluar dugaanku, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang disimpannya dalam buntalan kain yang dia bawa. Dari sana, dia mengeluarkan bunga mawar putih yang kucari itu! Bukan hanya satu tapi dua!

"Ini maksudmu?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan salah satu kuntum mawar itu padaku.

Aku menggeleng, kemudian mengambilnya dari tangannya. Bingung juga aku, darimana dia mendapat bunga yang satunya? Dan kenapa dia sepertinya enggan menyerahkannya padaku? "Iya, ini yang kucari." Jawabku. "Ngomong-ngomong, darimana satu yang kau dapat itu?"

Dia menghela nafas sekali, kemudian mulai menjawab. "Akan kujelaskan. Tapi sesudah itu, aku punya pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab." Katanya. Sesudah aku mengangguk, baru dia melanjutkan pada penjelasannya sambil kami tetap meneruskan perjalanan.

"Aku penasaran pada bunga ini. Kurasa pertama kali kulihat berwarna hitam. Sekarang jadi putih. Jadi, kemarin malam aku mencari mawar-mawar yang sama di tengah hutan. Mawar-mawar itu rupanya berwarna agak merah karena sebelumnya telah melukaimu, bukan? Salah satu bunga itu kubawa bersamaku. Nah, beberapa saat kemudian, bunga itu akhirnya berubah warna menjadi warna putih."

Begitulah penjelasannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Mulailah aku berpikir. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin pagi kejadiannya hampir sama, bukan? Mawar hitam yang berhasil melukaimu, setelah itu berubah menjadi putih." Ungkapnya tegas. "Lu Xun, katakan, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Yangmei?"

Daripada menjawab, aku malah balik menanyainya. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Dia diam sejenak. "Kalau kujelaskan pemikiranku, Lu Xun, akan sangat rumit." Katanya. Aku hanya diam, mengizinkannya untuk melanjutkan. "Aku ingat bahwa Feng sering dilambangkan sebagai matahari dan Huang sebagai bulan. Selain itu, aku juga melihat akhir-akhir ini bulan tidak pernah bercahaya. Ternyata, setelah kulihat, diantara kau dan Meimei terjadi sesuatu yang hampir serupa. Kegelapan bulan mungkin melambangkan hati Meimei sekarang. Kegelapan itu sendiri kurasa datangnya juga dari musuh Feng dan Huang yang disebutkan dalah legenda, makhluk siluman iblis yang bernama T'an Mo. Menurutku, bunga mawar itu sebagai perlambangan untuk itu, bukan hanya sebagai senjatanya saja."

"Lalu?"

"Kemudian, aku ingat bahwa bulan yang gelap itu, hanya bisa bercahaya kalau matahari yang menyinarinya. Sama juga dengan bunga mawar itu, yang adalah simbol dari Meimei. Untuk mengusir kegelapan di hatinya, kau harus mencarinya, bukan?" Itu adalah penjelasannya yang terakhir. "Yang aku tidak tahu sekarang cuma satu. Apa maksud dari bunga itu dapat menjadi putih kembali setelah terkena darah dan airmatamu?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung kujawab. Kepalaku kutengadahkan ke atas, melihat matahari yang sekarang tepat di tengah, menunjukkan waktu sekarang tepat tengah hari. "Menurutmu, Zhou Ying, apa bulan bisa bersinar kalau matahari tetap ada di sana?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk pada matahari tersebut. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali lagi, dia langsung menggeleng. Semua orang juga tahu itu.

"Kau tahu, Zhou Ying?" Aku menatapnya sekilas sebelum menjawab. Kulihat wajahnya yang seperti terkejut itu. "Pada saat senja, matahari akan bersinar dengan warna merah seperti darah. Baru sesudah itu tenggelam. Pada saat itu, barulah bulan bisa bercahaya." Satu tanganku perlahan terkepal saat mengatakan ini. "Matahari-lah yang telah memberikan cahayanya pada bulan yang sangat dia sayangi dengan cara membiarkan senja membunuhnya."

Aku hanya menjawab itu saja. Selebihnya, kurasa Zhou Ying sudah bisa mengetahui maksudku. Seandainya dia tidak tahu pun, tidak perlu aku menjelaskannya lebih jauh. Apa gunanya bagi dia untuk tahu?

"Tunggu, Lu Xun, itu berarti..." Aku mendengar suaranya yang makin tersendat-sendat dan pecah. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, rupanya aku tidak salah. Wajahnya sudah memerah, dengan tangan berada di depan mulutnya. Ya, kemungkinan besar dia sudah mengerti. "Kenapa harus seperti itu? Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas. Kalau memang ada jalan lain, aku tidak perlu sampai berada di sini. Aku sayang pada Yangmei, terlalu sayang sampai tidak mau membiarkannya terus-menerus terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kalau harus bercampur dalam kegelapan itu bersama-sama dengan Yangmei. Aku ingin dia kembali lagi, dan ini satu-satunya cara.

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi kenapa?" Sudah kuduga, Zhou Ying tidak mungkin bisa menerima hal itu dengan begitu mudahnya. "Kalau untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei kau harus sampai melakukan itu, tidakkah kedengaran absurd sekali? Maksudku, benar bukan, seperti yang ada di legenda juga, bahwa T'an Mo yang menculik Huang? Bukan begitu?"

Aku menggangguk pendek. "Tapi itu dulu, Zhou Ying. Itu yang dikatakan legenda. Sekarang kisahnya berbeda." Jawabku. "Sekarang, kalau diibaratkan, Meimei bahkan sudah menjadi milik T'an Mo sendiri, dan tentunya T'an Mo tidak mau membebaskannya dengan mudah. Dia hanya akan mengembalikan Meimei kembali jika dia mendapat gantinya."

"Ganti...?"

"Jiwa hanya bisa digantikan oleh jiwa. Dan T'an Mo hanya ingin penggantinya itu aku. Itu artinya..." Sekarang langkahku berhenti. Mataku kini menatap Zhou Ying lurus-lurus. Satu tangan kuletakkan di dadaku. "... kau benar. Itulah kenapa mawar yang hitam itu, lambang dari Meimei, akan menjadi putih jika terkena darah dan airmataku."

Sesudah itu, tanpa melihat pada Zhou Ying lagi, aku berbalik menatap jalan ke depan. Sampai beberapa saat lamanya keheningan melingkupi kami, baru dia mulai bicara lagi. "Tapi... kenapa masalahnya jadi serumit ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara pasrah. "Apa tidak bisa seperti dalam legenda itu? Kau tinggal membunuh T'an Mo saja, kan? Kemudian menyelamatkan Meimei? Terlepas dari masalah cahaya atau kegelapan, kalau kau sayang padanya, dia pasti sadar juga suatu saat."

Pemikiran Zhou Ying itu sama denganku. Tapi, aneh kalau memang benar hanya begitu. Terlalu mudah dan sederhana untuk masalah sesulit ini. Sayangnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pernyataannya itu. Yang pasti aku tahu, cara itu salah.

"Tentang itu, sekarang aku pun belum tahu." Jawabku. "Tapi suatu saat, aku akan menemukan jawabannya."

Hanya sampai di sana diskusi kami. Zhou Ying tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan kurasa, aku sendiri sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekali lagi keheningan memenuhi udara di antara kami. Tapi, kali ini adalah keheningan yang panjang namun menyenangkan. Bukan keheningan yang janggal seperti tadi. Perjalanan sambil menikmati pemandangan hutan yang asri di Shu memang menyenangkan.

Tak terasa, sudah tiga jam perjalanan kami tempuh. Sebentar lagi, kami akan keluar dari hutan ini dan mulai masuk wilayah dalam Kerajaan Shu. Di tempat berbatasan Shu-Wei di sana, tentu mudah meminta izin untuk masuk ke wilayah Shu. Tetapi untuk keluar dari wilayah Wei, pasti akan sulit sekali, terutama dengan para prajurit Wei yang sekarang sudah dikerahkan untuk mencariku. Identitasku sekarang sudah terbongkar oleh Cao Pi.

"Zhou Ying, tunggu aku di sini, ya?" Pesanku padanya.

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Hah? Kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan melihat apa di depan ada penjagaan dari prajurit Wei." Jawabku. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu lagi protes dari Zhou Ying, aku segera berjalan ke depan. Saat ini, sampai lima puluh meter kedepan, aku tidak melihat apapun. Bagus. Mungkin memang bagian ini tidak dijaga oleh prajurit Wei...

"Hei! Siapa kau di sana!"

Ups...

Gawat! Aku ketahuan!

Baru saja aku akan berbalik untuk kembali, rupanya dua orang prajurit berkuda sudah berada di belakangku! Bahkan keduanya sudah mengacungkan tombaknya ke arahku! Tidak hanya itu, di depanku sendiri muncul dua orang prajurit lain! Gawat... maju salah, mundur pun salah. Apa satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan pertumpahan darah? Tapi, dengan tanganku yang seperti ini, apa aku bisa bertarung?

"Siapa kau! Dan sedang apa kau di sini!" Bentak seorang prajurit menuntut jawabanku.

Dengan sangat gugup dan panik, aku berusaha bertindak sewajar mungkin. Sesudah bersoja, aku pun menjawab pertanyaan mereka. "Kenapa tuan-tuan mencurigaiku begitu? Aku cuma seorang Gaibang rendahan yang sedang dalam perantauan menuju ke daerah Shu."

"Kalau memang kau seorang Gaibang, tentu kau tahu bahwa ada informasi yang mengatakan Pangeran Kelima Wei melarikan diri dari Istana Chang An, bukan?" Aku terkejut bukan buatan, tetapi tetap mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikannya. Jantungku berdengup cepat sekali, dan tanganku mulai basah dan bergetar tak karuan. "Setiap orang yang melalui garis perbatasan patut dicurigai sebagai Pangeran Kelima yang sedang menyamar!"

Segera saja aku menggeleng pelan. "Tentu tuan-tuan semua salah besar! Mana mungkin aku yang seorang Gaibang ini adalah Pangeran Kelima yang menyamar? Makhluk rendah seperti aku ini mana mungkin menyembunyikan jati diri seperti itu?"

Bagaimana pun aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka, tetap saja mereka masih tidak percaya padaku. Seorang prajurit langsung menyahut. "Hmph! Bahasamu sopan dan tutur katamu halus! Wajah dan kharismamu tidak seperti Gaibang! Tidak salah lagi, kau pasti Pangeran Kelima yang sedang menyamar!"

Celaka! Ini benar-benar celaka! Tebakan mereka benar-benar seratus persen tepat! Bagaimana ini...?

Saat ketika tanganku akan dicekal, barulah aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, yang aku kenal baik tetapi sudah tidak kudengar untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian di sana?"

Seorang Jendral Wei yang menunggangi kuda, berbelok pada sebuah pohon dan menghampiri kami. Segera para prajurit yang berada di sekitarku berhenti akan menyeretku. Satu persatu mereka membungkuk sambil bersoja.

"Jendral Zhang He! Kami menemukan seseorang yang sangat mencurigakan."

Entah bagaimana caraku harus menatapnya sekarang. Dia mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah, tetapi sepertinya itu hanya pura-pura saja, sebab ia sempat mengerdipkan mata padaku seolah menyampaikan bahwa ia sudah sudah memiliki rencana dan memintaku untuk mengikutinya saja. Aku pun percaya padanya dan mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Benar. Dia kelihatan sangat mencurigakan." Ungkap Zhang He sambil turun dari kudanya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan mencekal pundakku. "Hei, ikut aku! Kau akan kuperiksa!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, dia langsung mendorongku untuk mengikutinya ke balik sebuah pepohonan.

"Kalian tunggu di sini! Jaga tempat ini dan cegat setiap orang yang melewati perbatasan!" Pesannya pada anak buahnya sebelum berjalan semakin jauh dari mereka.

Aku sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti Zhang He sampai pada jarak yang aku kira tidak mungkin lagi terdengar oleh mereka. Zhang He pun pada akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan cekalan tangannya dari pundakku.

"Untung saja..." Aku langsung menghela nafas lega. "Kalau kau tidak datang, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang."

"Tenang saja. Memang itu gunanya teman." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku dan duduk di atas rumput yang lembut sambil mengistirahatkan kakiku. Zhang He pun melakukan yang sama denganku.

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Panggilnya lagi. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku sudah tahu semua yang terjadi padamu. Sekarang kau akan pergi mencari Yangmei, kan?" Tanyanya, yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan. "Wah, apa Yangmei sampai lari sejauh itu sampai kau mengejarnya ke Shu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Memang benar aku mencari Yangmei. Dan pada akhirnya pun aku akan mendapatkannya di Shu. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang dia ada di Shu." Jawabku. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan... di Kerajaan Barat."

"Apa it..."

"Kalau kuceritakan, butuh waktu yang sangat lama." Potongku langsung sebelum pertanyaannya selesai. "Yang pasti, satu hal yang harus aku katakan adalah aku harus meninggalkan Wei sekarang dan menuju ke Kerajaan Barat. Demi mendapatkan Yangmei, aku memang harus melakukan ini."

Dia mangut-mangut mengerti. Sekarang tatapan matanya berhenti padaku dan menatapku lama sekali, sampai rasanya dia sudah berubah menjadi patung. Beberapa menit lamanya, baru dia buka suara lagi. "Hei Lu Xun, ternyata kau benar waktu itu." Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Yang kau katakan tentang Yangmei akan membunuhmu, itu memang benar..."

Mataku kembali menatap rerumputan di bawahku. Atas pernyataan Zhang He itu, aku tidak bisa memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Kalau aku mengingat malam itu, rasanya mustahil sekali Yangmei akan membencimu. Tapi ternyata..." Dia menggeleng perlahan sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu hal yang lebih tidak bisa dimengerti lagi, akan kuberitahu." Kataku sambil berbalik menatapnya. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini sekarang?"

Dia tidak menjawab dengan anggukan maupun gelengan kepala. "Mula-mula aku kira, karena memang dari awal kau ingin melarikan diri dan kembali ke Wu." Jawabnya. "Tapi, melihat kau sekarang ada di tempat ini, belum lagi kabar yang kudengar tentang hal yang terjadi pada Yangmei di Istana Chang An, aku yakin kau sekarang bukan menuju ke Wu untuk pulang, melainkan menuju ke Shu untuk mencarinya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa Yangmei bisa sampai berada di Shu..."

Memang benar yang dia katakan adalah alasan aku berada di sini. Tapi maksudku tentang hal yang tidak bisa dia mengerti bukan hanya itu saja. Yang sebenarnya ingin kusampaikan adalah kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh pergi ke Kerajaan Barat, meski pada kenyataannya Yangmei belum tentu ke tempat itu.

Tapi, ah, sebaiknya Zhang He jangan kuberitahu tentang itu, sampai masalah ini tuntas sepenuhnya.

"Karena itu aku pergi dan mencarinya." Balasku sambil menundukkan kepala. "Parah... aku ini sudah diperintahkan untuk menjadi Kaisar menggantikan Kaisar Xian, sekarang malah aku sendiri melarikan diri..."

"Kau melakukannya untuk Yangmei seorang, aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir." Zhang He menepuk bahuku sekali. "Melepas kekuasaan sendiri dan meninggalkan kekayaan, itu adalah hal yang sangat... gila."

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil menjawabnya, tentu saja dengan nada bercanda. "Kalau kau menyayangi seseorang dengan sangat, kau tidak akan peduli apa yang kau lakukan itu gila atau tidak."

Zhang He kemudian langsung mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau memang sudah gila, teman!" Katanya sambil tertawa. "Padahal, dilihat dari segi manapun, Putri Mingzhu jauh lebih baik daripada Yangmei, kan? Dia lebih cantik, lebih ramah dan lembut, serta lebih pintar dan berpendidikan..."

Omongannya belum selesai, aku langsung menyelanya. "... tapi aku tetap lebih sayang pada Yangmei."

Mendengar itu, akhirnya dia pun mati kata.

"Hei, Lu Xun."

Aku menoleh lagi. "Ya?"

"Kau harus cepat pergi dari Wei." Kata Zhang He dengan suara tegas. "Cao Pi sudah mengerahkan semua prajuritnya untuk mencarimu. Aku termasuk salah satunya yang disuruh untuk menjaga perbatasan Shu-Wei. Kupikir pertama kali aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu karena kau akan ke Wu. Ternyata kau sedang ke Shu. Untunglah, kau bisa kutolong."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Lagi-lagi aku berhutang padamu. Terima kasih banyak. Entah kapan aku bisa membalasnya..."

Zhang He menatapku beberapa saat sebelum menyahut balik. "Kalau kau ingin membalas kebaikanku, aku ingin meminta sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan padamu sudah sangat amat keterlaluan. Sejak dari awal dia menginginkan Yangmei menjadi selirnya, kemudian saat dia menawanmu di He Fei, bahkan sampai akhir-akhir ini..." Zhang He terdiam beberapa saat sementara aku masih menunggunya. Sekarang matanya menatap jauh ke barisan pepohonan yang tidak beraturan. "Kesalahannya memang luar biasa besar. Tapi, satu permintaanku adalah, tolong maafkan dia."

Mataku terbuka lebar-lebar. Zhang He meminta hal seperti itu? Agar aku memaafkan atasannya? Permintaan itu sungguh tidak aku sangka. Ada juga orang yang masih memikirkan orang lain seperti itu. Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar permintaannya

Meski demikian, aku yakin jawabanku membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi.

"Sebelum kau memintanya, aku sudah memaafkannya, kok." Jawabku dengan suara lembut sambil tersenyum lemah. "Bahkan saat dia melakukan itu, aku sudah memaafkannya." Benar, kok. Aku tidak bohong. Buktinya, saat Ling Guang akan membunuh Cao Pi dulu, aku mencegahnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jelasnya perasaanku saat itu pada Cao Pi. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin membalasnya. Justru sebaliknya... entah kenapa... ada sesuatu yang membuatku kasihan padanya... Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Benarkah?" Reaksi Zhang He sungguh di luar dugaanku. Ia dengan cepat langsung menggenggam kedua tanganku kuat-kuat. Mulutnya terbuka, sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali desahan panjang. "Kalau memiliki _Jin_-pengampunan yang setinggi itu, tidak salah lagi, kau memang Phoenix. Dan jika begitu, Lu Xun, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuminta darimu."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Apa itu? Katakan saja."

"Masih tentang Pangeran Cao Pi." Zhang He memulai. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, sejak awal keluarga Cao memang sangat kemaruk pada kekuasaan. Kaisar Cao Cao sudah keterlaluan. Anaknya, Pangeran Cao Pi, tidak kalah malah melebihi ayahnya. Syukurlah, ketika Kaisar Cao Cao melihatmu, sepertinya dia berubah." Sebelum melanjutkan, dia mengambil nafas sebentar, sekaligus membiarkanku mencerna kata-katanya. "Yang ingin kuminta, Lu Xun, bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Pangeran Cao Pi, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kaisar Cao Cao?"

Sekali lagi, aku terkejut mendengar permintaan itu. Kali ini, jauh lebih terkejut lagi. "Kau ingin aku mengubah Cao Pi?"

Zhang He mengangguk mantap. "Kalau kau bisa melakukannya pada Kaisar Cao Cao, tentu kau bisa melakukannya juga pada Pangeran Cao Pi, kan?" Tanyanya. "Aku tidak mau Pangeran Cao Pi menjadi orang yang begitu serakah pada kekuasaan. Di antara Kerajaan Utara, Barat, dan Timur, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kerajaan Utara memiliki wilayah serta jumlah penduduk terbesar. Apa perlu Wei masih menindas kerajaan lain dan berusaha mengambil semua kerajaan lainnya, terutama dengan cara mengorbankan sebegitu banyak orang?"

Aku tertunduk. Sebenarnya, perkataannya itu benar. "Ambisi yang seperti itulah yang membuat China tidak pernah melihat perdamaian." Gumamku. "Baiklah, Zhang He. Aku akan mencoba, tapi..."

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan kembali ke Wei untuk waktu yang sangat lama." Potong Zhang He. "Untuk kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kaisar Cao Cao setelah dia membumi hanguskan kampung halamanmu dulu membutuhkan waktu empat belas tahun bukan? Begitu kata Yangmei. Sekarang, jika kau membutuhkan waktu empat belas tahun lagi, atau bahkan lebih dari itu, aku akan menunggunya."

Kelihatannya memang mudah sekali untuk diucapkan, tetapi untuk mewujudkannya akan sangat sulit sekali. Tapi, aku harus bisa menyanggupinya. Inilah permintaan Zhang He dan dengan melakukannya, setidaknya aku telah membalas pertolongannya selama ini padaku.

"Baiklah." Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan mencoba."

Sesudah Zhang He berulang-ulang mengucapkan terima kasih, ia mengajakku berdiri, kemudian menunjuk ke arah timur. "Kalau kau ingin melewati perbatasan Wei-Shu, sebaiknya kau ke bagian timur sedikit. Lima kilometer dari sini tidak ada penjagaan sama sekali. Kau pasti bisa lewat dari situ."

Dengan begitu, aku mengangguk dan kami bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Zhang He tetap menggiringku layaknya tahanan melewati empat prajurit berkuda yang tengah berjaga-jaga itu. Kemudian Zhang He berseru pada mereka. "Hei, ternyata dia ini bukan siapa-siapa! Cuma Gaibang saja! Lain kali jangan sampai salah menangkap orang!"

Dengan demikian, Zhang He melepaskanku. Aku berlari masuk ke dalam tengah-tengah hutan dimana sudah tidak terlihat oleh keempat prajurit itu lagi. Namun saat aku berbalik, ternyata Zhang He masih memperhatikanku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, tetapi aku yakin suatu saat kami akan bertemu lagi. Baru sesudah itu meninggalkannya dan kembali kepada Zhou Ying.

Tak lama, akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat dimana Zhou Ying sudah menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah setengah mati. Ini terlihat ketika aku menghampirinya, dan dia langsung mendengus kuat-kuat, tetapi ada perasaan lega luar biasa di wajahnya. "Kemana saja kau? Aku sudah khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

Aku tersenyum sekilas sambil menggenggam tali kekang Huo Li. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan teman lama." Jawabku pendek, membuat Zhou Ying bingung. Tetapi aku tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih jauh. "Ayo, lima kilometer dari sini dan baru kita bisa masuk ke Shu!"

Dengan demikian, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Meskipun kelihatannya hanya lima kilometer, rupanya perjalanan itu cukup jauh. Kami baru sampai di sana ketika hari sudah menjelang petang.

"Lu Xun," Tiba-tiba, Zhou Ying memanggilku, menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat tertarik. "Kau tahu _Si Xiang_, kan? Menurutmu, _Si Xiang_ yang adalah roh pelindung itu memang benar ada atau hanya dongeng?"

Aku menoleh sekilas. Kukira dia bercanda dengan pertanyaan itu, tetapi dia kelihatan serius. "Tentu saja ada, Zhou Ying." Jawabku mantap. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Dia meletakkan satu jari di depan bibirnya, seolah-olah sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini atau tidak. Sementara aku menunggunya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya juga. "Kau ingat bukan saat perang He Fei berlangsung?" Aku mengangguk perlahan. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Perang itulah awal dari masa-masa sukar yang sekarang kulalui ini. "Ayahku berkata... saat tengah mengerahkan prajurit untuk mendapatkan kembali kau dan Yangmei yang ditawan, dia..."

Kepalaku kumiringkan karena bingung. "Ada apa dengan Penasihat Zhou?"

"Ayahku..." Zhou Ying terlihat sangat ragu-ragu menyampaikannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. "... ayahku berkata dia bertemu dengan Harimau Putih, salah satu _Si Xiang_ yang melindungi Kerajaan Wu."

"Hah? Benarkah?" Tanyaku kaget. Ohhh... pantas saja waktu itu Ling Guang berkata padaku bahwa Jian Bing pernah bertemu dengan seseorang di Wu. Ternyata yang ditemuinya saat itu adalah Penasihat Zhou. Hei, ini membuatku penasaran bukan main. Kukira, seperti Cao Pi ketika ia tidak bisa melihat Ling Guang dulu, semua manusia tidak bisa melihat keempat _Si Xiang_. Tapi, ternyata Penasihat Zhou sudah pernah melihat Jian Bing! Padahal, aku saja belum pernah...

Zhou Ying melanjutkan lagi. "Iya! Ayah sampai takjub sekali ketika melihat itu. Sampai sekarang, ayah tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Begitu..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Apa Penasihat Zhou memberitahumu bagaimana pelindung Wu itu? Seperti apa dia?"

"Iya." Zhou Ying mengangguk cepat. "Ayah berkata, pelindung Wu itu, seperti yang kita tahu, adalah _Bai Hu_-Harimau Putih. Mula-mula dia menampakkan diri sebagai harimau, kemudian berubah wujud menjadi manusia." Jelas Zhou Ying panjang lebar. "Dan kata ayah, dia berambut putih meski masih terlihat sangat muda. Pakaiannya seperti pakaian petualang. Tapi auranya kuat sekali, sangat berwibawa sampai membuat ayah dan ibu keduanya takut."

"Eh?" Perkataan Zhou Ying tentang penampilan roh pelindung itu sama persis dengan yang selama ini kudengar. Tapi tentang sifat, kenapa rasanya beda, ya? Berwibawa dan bahkan membuat Penasihat Zhou takut? Kenapa sangat berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Ling Guang dan Zhi Ming, ya?

"Dan kalau tidak salah, namanya..." Zhou Ying melanjutkan, sekarang sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Jian Bing?"

"Ah, benar!" Sahut Zhou Ying. "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Lu Xun?"

Aku menggeleng. "Belum sih... hanya saja, aku pernah bertemu dengan roh pelindung yang lain _Zhu Que_-Burung Merah dan _Xuan Wu_-Kura-kura Hitam. Yang satu namanya Ling Guang, yang satunya Zhi Ming." Gantian aku yang menjelaskan. "Dan kata keduanya, Jian Bing sifatnya tidak seperti itu. Jian Bing itu, menurut mereka, orangnya menyenangkan, lucu, dan supel. Yahhh... mungkin seperti Yangmei..."

Mendengar perkataanku, bukannya ikut bingung, Zhou Ying malah tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin roh pelindung seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tapi, begitu kata dua roh pelindung yang lain!" Balasku berusaha membela diri. "Jangan-jangan Penasihat Zhou yang salah orang!"

"Ayahku tidak mungkin salah orang!"

"Tapi Ling Guang dan Zhi Ming tidak mungkin berbohong!"

"Dua-duanya memang tidak salah."

Saat itulah, detik itu juga, aku dan Zhou Ying terdiam, baik omongan maupun langkah kaki kami. Entah darimana asalnya, suara itu datang begitu saja! Bukan hanya menjawab perdebatan kami, tetapi juga membuat kami kaget bukan buatan! Ini kan masih kawasan Wei, bagaimana kalau ternyata keributan kami yang sedang berdebat ini malah mendatangkan berlusin-lusin prajurit Wei? Kan bisa bahaya?

Tapi, sepertinya suara baru itu bukan dimiliki prajurit Wei. Sebab, pertama, aku yakin prajurit Wei hanya mengerti tentang _Si Xiang_, tetapi tidak pernah seberuntung Penasihat Zhou yang pernah melihatnya. Kedua, mana mungkin prajurit Wei memiliki suara seperti itu? Entah kenapa... seperti suara anak kecil.

Hei, tunggu. Anak kecil?

Ada apa gerangan seorang anak kecil di tengah hutan begini?

"Tentu, dimanapun, makhluk-makhluk Tian tidak mungkin akan menunjukkan sifat asli mereka di depan manusia. Bukan karena mereka ingin melakukannya, tetapi dengan sendirinya aura mereka yang kuat itu akan menimbulkan kesan demikian di mata manusia. Tetapi bagi makhluk Tian yang lain, mereka semua sama saja." Begitu kata suara itu.

Zhou Ying menepuk bahuku. "Lu Xun? Itu siapa?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kiri-kanan, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Entahlah..." Aku pun mulai awas. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Suara itu melanjutkan lagi.

"Unsur kesempurnaan Langit yang ada pada mereka itulah yang membuat manusia merasa takut melihat mereka. Bagaimanapun, manusia memiliki kecenderungan untuk merasa takut pada apapun yang lebih dari mereka. Seperti yang dialami Penasihat Zhou dari Wu ketika melihat Jian Bing."

Baik aku maupun Zhou Ying masih terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan apapun.

Ketika itulah, seseorang muncul dari balik pohon besar. Seorang anak kecil, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Sambil membaca buku itu, ia melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Tapi, lain halnya jika makhluk Langit itu sendiri menghilangkan unsur itu dalam diri mereka. Ketika menjadi manusia, mereka tidak lagi memiliki aura yang sama yang bisa membuat manusia merasa takut melihat mereka. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Penasihat Zhou, bahkan manusia-manusia yang lain, tidak takut melihat makhluk Langit lain yang sebenarnya ada di tengah-tengah mereka."

Anak itu menutup bukunya, kemudian menatap kami berdua dengan senyum sombong. "Benar begitu bukan, Phoenix?"

Hening.

Tanpa kusadari, aku dan Zhou Ying bengong sendiri melihat anak itu. Melihat anak sekecil itu, yang umurnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun, menjawab pertanyaan kami dengan sangat luar biasa, membuat kami takjub sekali. Tapi, melihatnya yang baru seumur jagung membuatku mengabaikan dan melupakan semua jawabannya itu dan malah menjawabnya dengan sangat aneh.

"Nggg... selamat sore, dik." Balasku pura-pura ramah. "Apa kau sedang tersesat?"

Sesudah aku mengatakan itu, tepat sebelum anak itu menjawab, Zhou Ying terlebih dahulu turun dari kuda, kemudian berdiri di depan anak itu sambil membungkuk. "Adik kecil, kau tinggal dimana kok bisa sampai tersesat semalam ini?" Tanyanya. Yah, bagaimanapun, anak kecil pasti akan lebih merasa aman bersama dengan perempuan ketimbang bersama laki-laki, kan?

Anehnya, anak itu ternyata memang bukan sembarang anak! Ekspresinya yang tadi menampakkan kepercayaan diri, sekarang menunjukkan sedikit kejengkelan. Dia langsung membalas perkataan Zhou Ying dengan ketus. "Hei, kau lebih baik diam saja. Urusanku bukan denganmu tetapi dengan dia." Anak kecil itu berujar sambil menuding ke arahku, membuat tidak hanya Zhou Ying tetapi aku juga merasa kaget! Padahal, siapa anak ini aku juga tidak tahu.

Eh, tapi, kurasa dia tahu aku. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia mengatakan 'Phoenix' kan?

Belum sampai shock kami berdua pulih, anak itu sudah beranjak pergi. "Hei, kau. Ikut aku." Perintahnya.

Aku dan Zhou Ying cuma bisa saling berpandang-pandangan seperti orang bodoh. Sementara si anak kecil tadi akhirnya berbalik lagi, berkacak pinggang, kemudian menyahut. "Kau, yang sedang menuntun kuda," Aku cuma bisa menunjuk diriku sendiri, seolah bertanya 'maksudmu aku?'. Dan dia langsung membalas dengan cepat. "Kemari sebentar bersamaku."

"Hei, Lu Xun, aku ikut denganmu." Kata Zhou Ying sambil mengamit tanganku saat aku akan mengikuti anak itu.

"Tidak perlu, Zhou Ying. Dia cuma anak kecil, kok!" Balasku sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin dia ingin aku mencarikan kucingnya yang tersesat di tengah hutan." Dengan begitu, akhirnya sekali lagi aku meninggalkan Zhou Ying dan Huo Li di tengah hutan, sementara aku mengikuti bocah itu.

Perjalanan itu ternyata cukup panjang, dan selama itu pula bocah itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak seperti pada awalnya ketika ia berbicara banyak hal menjawab pertanyaan kami. Aneh juga anak ini, begitu beraninya masuk ke tengah hutan malam-malam begini. Apa orangtunya tidak khawatir dan mencarinya, ya?

"Hei, adik kecil." Dia mendengarku, tetapi tidak memperlambat langkahnya. "Kenapa kau di tengah hutan begini? Apa kau mencari kucingmu yang hilang?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum bercanda, meski dia tidak melihatku.

Kali ini, baru bocah itu berhenti dan berbalik. Sekarang dia memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan khas anak kecil yang bukan main menjengkelkan. "Hmmm... kalau tidak salah yang kucing itu kau, kan?"

Huh! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak kesal! Tapi, yah... namanya juga anak kecil.

Eh, tapi, bagaimana kalau dia memaksudkan yang sebenarnya? Maksudku, aku kan pernah terkena racun sehingga wujudku berubah jadi kucing? Atau setidaknya, baru saja kemarin aku dan Yangmei bermain kucing dan anjing. Apa sebenarnya anak ini...

Tapi, hei, mana mungkin hal seperti itu mungkin terjadi?

"Kau sedang melamun apa?" Tanya anak itu sambil melipat tangan. "Dasar payah. Kau memang benar-benar lupa segala sesuatu, ya?"

Hah? Pertanyaan itu... rasanya aku sering sekali mendengarnya. Taigong Wang berkata begitu, Fu Xi dan Nü Wa juga. Lalu Ling Guang dan Zhi Ming, dua dari keempat _Si Xiang_ itu. Hei, jangan-jangan dugaanku benar. Apa benar anak ini...

"Adik kecil," Bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh sok tahu dulu dan sembarangan mengambil keputusan, kan? "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu. Namamu siapa?"

"Kau jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begitu." Balas anak kecil itu. "Peduli setan dengan bagaimana di dunia akhirat. Tapi di dunia ini, aku masih lebih lama berada di dunia daripada kau, tahu." Katanya dengan suara yang ponggah.

Jadi, benar dia itu salah satu _Si Xiang_ juga! Dan dari pakaian serta rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehijauan, juga tempatnya yang berada di daerah Shu, jangan-jangan dia ini _Qing Long_-Naga Biru pelindung Shu!

"Ah! Kau...!" Seruku sambil menudingnya, kemudian berusaha mengingat namanya. "Meng Zhang, bukan?" Dia tidak menjawab, kecuali mendesah sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dari mulutnya seperti berkata 'akhirnya ingat juga'. Tanpa mempedulikan sifatnya yang ketus itu, aku mengamit kedua tangannya, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Di Istana Chang An dulu, yang menolongku adalah kau kan, Meng Zhang? Kau naga biru yang tiba-tiba datang dari langit dan membawaku turun itu, kan? Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!"

Dia langsung dengan tanpa permisi langsung menarik tangannya. Yah... memang ternyata setiap _Si Xiang_ punya sifat yang sangat berbeda. Kalau kulihat, Meng Zhang ini sangat cuek sekali, sifatnya sungguh berkebalikan dengan Ling Guang. "Salah orang. Aku tidak pernah merasa pernah membantumu. Dan lagi, apa untungnya membantumu? Menghabiskan waktu saja."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau jangan begitu, Meng Zhang! Naga biru itu siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

"Aku ini tidak peduli padamu. Jadi, untuk apa datang menolongmu?" Balasnya dengan balik bertanya.

Meskipun dia bilang begitu, aku yakin itu cuma caranya untuk bersikap saja. Aku yakin benar itu dia, dan meski sifatnya memang sedikit cuek dan sombong begitu, rasanya perkataannya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Setidaknya, begitu kata Ling Guang dan Zhi Ming. Setiap _Si Xiang_, bagaimanapun sifat mereka padaku, sedikit banyak pada ada kepedulian padaku. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin saat itu Meng Zhang membantuku.

"Hei, ayolah..." Pintaku dengan suara memelas sambil memasang muka yang juga sama memelasnya. "Itu memang kau, kan? Memangnya ada yang lain selain kau yang bisa menjadi naga biru?"

Pada akhirnya, dia menjawab sekali lagi dengan nada sangat cuek. "Kalau iya, apa urusannya denganmu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja ada! Kalau itu kau, aku harus berterima kasih padamu!"

"Dan kalau itu bukan aku?"

"Berarti aku harus mencari orang yang lain untuk kuberi ucapan terima kasih."

Dia memutar bola mata sambil bergumam pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya 'cuma ucapan terima kasih saja...'. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sana untuk membantuku. Terima kasih banyak! Pasti aku telah sangat merepotkanmu."

Meng Zhang cuma mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab. "Jauh-jauh? Sama sekali tidak." Jawabnya. Tentu saja ini membuatku bingung. Perjalanan untukku dari Chang An sampai ke tempat ini saja butuh waktu hampir seminggu. Pertanyaan di kepalaku ini, sepertinya dia bisa membacanya. "Kau kira aku berjalan kaki sepertimu yang sekarang manusia biasa? Tentu saja aku bisa berpindah sesuka hatiku." Jawabnya. "Lagipula, Shu aman-aman saja. Aku bosan di sini jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain."

Meski masih tidak mengerti, aku sok mengerti saja supaya tidak terlihat bodoh. "Oh, begitu." Balasku. Hmmm... benar juga Yangmei saat dia mengatakanku sok tahu. "Menyenangkan juga, ya. Kalau aku bisa seperti itu, mungkin aku tidak perlu bercapek lelah berjalan sejauh ini."

"Yahhh..." Dia mengangkat bahu, sekali lagi menunjukkan senyum sombongnya itu. "Suruh siapa jadi manusia? Tidak enak, kan? Kemana-mana harus berjalan kaki."

Dan lagi-lagi, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya itu.

"Hei, hei..." Aku melipat tangan karena kesal. "Kau jangan salah. Aku ini sejak awal ya manusia biasa. Sejak dulu kan aku juga tidak pernah bilang 'hei, aku tidak ingin jadi manusia. Aku ingin jadi _Si Xiang_ saja'. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku." Kataku menyindirnya.

Sebagai balasan, Meng Zhang cuma tersenyum simpul, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu. "Mereka benar, rupanya kau sudah lupa semuanya saat menjadi manusia..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mendengar pernyataannya. "Mereka? Mereka siapa? Maksudmu _Si Xiang_ yang lain?"

Meng Zhang menggeleng. "Bukan. Mereka ini adalah Pendeta San Zang dan Sun Wukong. Dan sekarang aku ada di sini sekaligus ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Tentu saja, jawaban Meng Zhang membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. San Zang? Sun Wukong? Bukankah mereka itu adalah guru dan murid yang menurut legenda memiliki misi mencari tiga kitab sampai ke luar China di daerah _Tianzhu_? Hei, bukankah ini seperti Taigong Wang? Kalau kejadiannya seperti Taigong Wang, maka sesudah matipun, mereka diangkat menjadi Abdi Langit juga!

Bahkan dengan mendengar nama mereka saja, aku jadi tegang setengah mati. Memang, pesan apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan, ya?

"Mereka ingin menyampaikan apa padaku?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Mereka ingin bilang," Meng Zhang diam sejenak, seolah memang ingin membuatku penasaran bukan main. "... kau salah jalan."

"APAAA?" Seruku bukan main terkejutnya. Gara-gara bertemu dengan Meng Zhang seorang, entah sudah berapa kejutan kudapatkan hari ini! "Apa maksudnya salah jalan? Aku memang harus ke Kerajaan Shu, bukan?"

Meng Zhang menggeleng lagi. "Memang benar kau harus ke Shu. Tapi belum saatnya kau masuk. Ada satu tempat yang harus kau lalui dulu."

Kakiku seketika itu juga langsung lemas. Aku menggembungkan pipi sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas tanah, duduk dengan perasaan kesal bukan main. Bayangkan saja! Aku sudah berjalan dari Chang An sampai ke perbatasan Wei-Shu. Sekarang, ketika hanya dalam beberapa menit lagi aku bisa masuk Shu, baru seseorang memberitahuku kalau jalanku salah. Heran, kenapa tidak sejak awal aku diberitahu rute yang benar?

"Memangnya aku harus kemana?" Tanyaku lesu.

"Daerah Jing."

"DAERAH JING?" Tanyaku nyaris berteriak. Ya Tian... tempat itu jauh sekali dari sini. Bisa-bisa aku perlu waktu dua sampai tiga minggu untuk sampai ke sana! "Kenapa harus sejauh itu?"

Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan terakhirku, Meng Zhang melanjutkan. "Tepatnya di daerah paling tengah. Gunung Jing."

"Gunung Jing?" Tanyaku mengulangi kata-katanya. "Di sekitar Istana Fan di kota Xiang Yang?"

Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak, tidak sejauh itu. Agak ke barat sedikit."

Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada Gunung Jing. Kalau daerah-daerah di sana aku tahu semua, Istana Fan, Xiang Yang, Yi Ling, Xiao Ting, Istana Mai, Istana Bai Di. Tapi Gunung Jing, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya.

"Memang daerah itu tidak begitu terkenal. Tidak ada kota di sekitar situ kecuali sebuah gunung saja. Yah, mungkin hanya ada beberapa desa kecil di sana. Tetapi selebihnya tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Meng Zhang menjawab pertanyaan di kepalaku yang tak sempat kuucapkan keluar. "Yang menarik, Gunung Jing itu letaknya tepat di pertemuan ketiga kerajaan, Wei, Wu, dan Shu."

Meskipun tidak yakin akan menemukan tempat itu, aku mengangguk paham. "Memangnya, kenapa aku harus ke tempat itu?" Tanyaku.

"Bukankah selama ini kau selalu bingung dengan jati diri dan masa lalumu di kehidupan sebelumnya?" Meng Zhang balik bertanya. Tentu saja aku langsung tertarik, memang itu yang selama ini mengganjal pikiranku. "Pendeta San Zang ada di sana. Dia bersedia untuk memberitahumu segala sesuatunya jika kau mau."

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Balasku langsung. Ya, bagaimana aku bisa tidak mau tahu? Baiklah, meskipun aku harus kehilangan dua minggu untuk perjalanan ke sana, yang penting asal aku tahu segala sesuatunya saja tidak apa-apa.

Eh, tunggu. Baru sekarang aku sadar sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Meng Zhang, kau ternyata sedikit berbeda dengan _Si Xiang_ yang lain ya?" Kataku sambil berusaha tidak membuatnya tersinggung. "Kau ternyata berwujud anak kecil..."

"Aku bisa berwujud seumur dengan Ling Guang, Jian Bing, atau Zhi Ming, tahu." Meng Zhang mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku bosan."

Oh iya. Benar juga. Alasan dia membantuku di Wei kan karena dia bosan di Shu. Karena dia bosan dengan wujud dewasa, makanya dia memakai wujud anak kecil. Logis juga.

"Oh, iya, Meng Zhang!" Sahutku lagi. "Kalau memang kau bosan, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke Gunung Jing menemui Pendeta San Zang? Kan kau jadi tidak bosan lagi!" Tanyaku dengan gaya yang kupikir agak kelewat polos. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan Meng Zhang.

Rupanya, dia memang menolak, tapi menolak tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain! "Untuk apa? Kau lebih membosankan daripada menjaga Shu..."

Aku cuma bisa menggembungkan pipi karena kesal. Yah, seharusnya aku tahu kalau Meng Zhang akan berkata begitu. Sifatnya yang unik ini sangat bertentangan dengan Ling Guang. Tapi, sifat seperti itu menyenangkan juga. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera pergi supaya kau tidak bosan! Terima kasih, Meng Zhang!"

Baru saja aku akan berbalik untuk meninggalkannya, ia menarik bahuku hingga aku hampir saja jatuh! "Ingin membuatku tidak bosan itu baik, tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan langkahmu!" Tepat bersamaan dengan itu, di hadapanku aku melihat seseorang... bukan, sesuatu yang menyerangku! Tapi, dengan begitu cepatnya ia menghilang pada detik dimana sebuah pisau es menusuknya. Kejadian itu cepat sekali, aku sampai tidak bisa mengikutinya!

"Yaoguai..." Aku bergumam sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. Sekarang, aku dan Meng Zhang berdiri berlawanan arah, saling melindungi punggung masih-masih. Sementara itu, dalam kegelapan malam, bepasang-pasang mata berwarna merah menatap kami. Lama-kelamaan, mereka semakin dekat, menampakkan wujudnya di depan kami.

Sial... aku juga baru sadar, sekarang aku tidak bisa menyerang mereka dengan mudah. Aku sudah melepaskan cahayaku.

"Kau memang bodoh." Celetuk Meng Zhang seolah menanggapi pikiranku. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat tubuhnya yang mulai bercahaya, mengeluarkan aura berwarna hijau kebiruan seperti asap yang pekat. Tubuhnya bersinar, begitu juga tangannya. "Untung saja hanya segini. Kekuatanku pun cukup."

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku kan juga harus membantu?" Tapi, baru sekarang aku sadar. Aku tidak bisa menggenggam pedang lagi! Tangan kananku kan masih terluka dan belum sembuh!

Tanpa kusadari, seekor Yaoguai melompat, kemudian menyerangku! Namun, seperti tadi, Yaoguai itu tidak sempat menyerangku.

"_Bing Dao_!"

Rupanya, itu adalah salah satu senjata Meng Zhang. Dia menggunakan sihir! Kekuatan sihir yang terwujud dalam bentuk pisau es itu langsung menikam Yaoguai itu, dan seketika itu juga langsung menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Belum selesai ketakjubanku melihat itu, Meng Zhang mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi. Kali ini, sebuah bidang berbentuk setengah bola melingkupi kami, sebelum dari atas turun beribu-ribu tetes air yang seperti jarum-jarum panjang dan besar tepat sesudah dia berseru '_Shui Zhen Xia Yü_!'. Kemudian, entah hanya visualisasiku atau bukan, aku melihat aliran air yang keras seperti alisan sungai Chang Jiang menyapu bersih para Yaoguai itu sampai bersih.

"Kekuatanmu api, sementara aku air. Dalam pertarungan, itu tidak akan efektif!" Baru sekarang sesudah melancarkan jurusnya, ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ternyata, aku baru tahu kalau aliran air yang kulihat rupanya adalah pancaran kekuatan Meng Zhang, bukan air sesungguhnya sedang menyerang para Yaoguai itu. Buktinya, tanah ini tidak sedikitpun basah. Yang ada di sini hanya Yaoguai yang bergelimpangan di tanah. Satu persatu mereka yang sudah mati menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Bidang setengah bola yang tadi melindungi kami sekarang menghilang. Meng Zhang berjalan ke arah seekor Yaoguai yang masih belum benar-benar mati. Aku mengikutinya.

Naga Biru pelindung Shu itu berdiri dengan tegap di depan Yaoguai itu, kemudian dengan gaya angkuh melipat tangannya. "Betapa bodohnya kau. Berani-beraninya menyerang ketika tahu Feng ada di sini." Tentu saja aku terperanjat mendengar perkataannya. Memang benar aku di sini, dan dulunya para Yaoguai itu akan mati cukup dengan mendekatiku, Tapi sekarang kan tidak lagi? Buktinya, sedari tadi hanya dia yang menggunakan kekuatannya melawan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu.

Yaoguai itu cuma membalas sambil tertawa. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia masih bisa menatap dengan sombong. Tetapi tatapan itu tidak diarahkan pada Meng Zhang, melainkan padaku. "Ha! Justru kami datang sekarang karena dia cuma manusia biasa! Mana mungkin dia punya kekuatan lagi untuk mengalahkan kami?" Sekali lagi dia tertawa. Dan Meng Zhang... entah cuma perasaanku atau tidak, meskipun aku tahu dia kelihatan cuek dan tidak peduli padaku, dia kelihatan marah mendengar itu. Tangannya sampai terkepal. "Dan kau, Naga Biru pelindung Shu, sahabat Phoenix itu sendiri! Kalau kau tidak ada di sini, pasti dia sudah bisa kami bunuh sekarang!"

Meng Zhang tetap tenang, tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. "Kau sekarang sudah nyaris mati dan berani berkata begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu ditakutkan dari Phoenix itu! Dan kau, untuk apa aku takut padamu?" Kemudian, kali ini Yaoguai itu menatapku. Aku bisa melihat jelas kalau tatapannya itu penuh kemarahan dan kebencian, tetapi pada saat yang sama matanya yang licik itu juga menyorotkan perasaan sombong. "Hai, Phoenix! Kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Kehilangan cahayamu, hmmm? Ayo, mumpung aku dan beberapa lainnya masih hidup, tunjukkan kekuatanmu! Kau memang Phoenix, kan?"

Mendengar itu, nyaris saja Meng Zhang tidak bisa lagi memendam kemarahannya. Dia mendesis kesal, tetapi cepat juga hilangnya saat aku meletakkan tanganku di atas bahunya, menyuruhnya tidak melakukan apapun. Sesudah itu, akhirnya giliranku menjawab Yaoguai yang kelewat nekad itu.

"Memamerkan kekuatanku sekarang padamu?" Tantangku. "Untuk apa melakukannya pada makhluk rendah sepertimu yang sudah nyaris mati? Tidak ada gunanya." Balasku sambil berlalu, dengan diikuti oleh Meng Zhang. Aku sadar sepenuhnya, suaraku dingin sekali. Rasanya aku belum pernah berkata-kata dengan kata-kata sedingin ini sebelumnya. "Sayang, kau tidak akan melihat kekuatanku. Kau mati sekarang."

Sesudah aku selesai mengucapkan itu, seolah angin berhembus dengan kencang menerbangkan dedaunan pohon sampai gugur, begitu juga Yaoguai itu seperti tercabik-cabik dalam kegelapan dan menghilang begitu saja.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku dan Meng Zhang berhenti. Ketika kami menoleh ke belakang, tempat itu sudah tidak ada apa-apanya. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sudah menghilang semua.

"Feng," Panggilan Meng Zhang seketika itu juga membuyarkan lamunanku. "Yang kau katakan itu, tentang menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada Yaoguai yang hampir mati..." Dia berkata dengan suara yang pelan dan redah. "Memang tidak berhubungan, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin kau tidak sadar saat mengucapkannya, tetapi kau tahu kapan waktu para Yaoguai, semuanya, akan melihat kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Aku bingung dengan maksud pertanyaannya. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Para Yaoguai itu tidak akan melihat kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya saat mereka nyaris mati sementara kau berdiri seperti pemenang. Memang bukan itu saatnya." Ungkap Meng Zhang pelan. Kalimatnya yang sangat kontradiksi itu masih belum bisa kumengerti sebenarnya, tapi toh aku tetap melanjutkan mendengarnya. "Justru kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya akan mereka lihat ketika kau perlahan meninggalkan kehidupan, sementara merekalah yang berdiri seperti pemenang."

Perkataan Meng Zhang seketika itu juga membuatku terhenyak. Waktu itu aku masih belum merasa bingung atas pernyataannya, hanya kaget, terkejut. Itu saja. Mataku melebar, menatap tanpa fokus. Sementara itu, merasa dirinya telah melakukan tugasnya, Meng Zhang berjalan melewatiku tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Ketika sepenuhnya sadar dia tidak berada di depanku, aku menoleh dengan cepat, ingin bertanya apa maksudnya itu.

Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Yang ada hanya aku sendiri di tengah malam ini.

* * *

Ahhhh... di chapter ini saya harus mengucapkan terima kasih... ^^

Pertama, pas bagian Lu Xun bilang _"Satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri adalah bahwa Huo Li adalah kuda. Sekali kuda, tetap saja kuda. Kalau suatu saat dia jadi manusia, aku akan benar-benar jadi gila."_, nah itu saya terinspirasi pas baca reviewnya **Mocca-Marochi**! ^^v Thanks a lot, yaaa~~~ Oh, dan yang Zhang He memuji2 Putri Mingzhu itu juga idenya dari parody anda~~~ Makasih...

Yang kedua adalah adegan pertemuan Lu Xun ama Meng Zhang. Saya harus berterima kasih juga ama **IXA Cross** yang sudah bantu saya menemukan ide ini... Hohoho~ Thanks a lot~~~

Dan tentang Meng Zhang, berhubung dia munculnya sebagai anak kecil (beda sama para Si Xiang lainnya) saya udah menyiapkan artwork Meng Zhang versi 10 taon~ Ada di album FB saya... Tapi maaf, soalnya saya pake teknik arsitektur (cuma pake pensil n diarsir doank), bukan digital colouring... Wkwkwkwk... silahkan liat... ^^

Keterangan:  
1. Tianzhu: Sebutan orang China untuk India di masa lalu. Sorry, kagakz ketemu hanzinya...  
2. Jurus2nya Meng Zhang, Bing Dao: (arti literal) _'Knives of Ice'_, Shui Zhen Xia Yü: (arti literal) _'Water Pierce Storm'_. Kalo ada yang merasa bahasa salah, tolong kasih tau saya~~~ Maaf, saya nggak ngasih Hanzinya. Dan satu lagi, berhubung ini dunia RPG dan ada magic2nya, mungkin semua nama magic di sini saya pake China aja... soalnya lebih keren... XDDDDD

Sekian... updatenya minggu depan hari Minggu...

Jangan lupa review, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, sodara-sodari...


	27. Dad, I'm Home

Yooo~ Pyro kembali dengan sebuah chap baru!

Sebelumnya, reply review dulu, yaaa...

**IXA Cross**: Hahaha... adegan itu emang benar-benar mantap... XDDDD dan saya berterima kasih kalo anda suka chap sebelumnya... ^^

**Fansy Fan**: The road to Shu is still long... but the time Lu Xun spend in Shu will be long as well so don't worry... It will be worth the waiting... ^^

**Putri**: Wahhh... itu pertanyaan bagus tapi saya rasa orang zaman dulu emang jalan kaki soalnya zaman itu kagak ada pesawat... XDDDD Hmmm... menurut sejarah, tiga kerajaan itu hancur semua, kok... Yang jadi pemenang justru keturunannya Sima Yi yang berhasil menggulingkan Wei dan menghancurkan Shu dan Wu dan membentuk Dinasti Jin... getu... ^^

**Yulius**: Iya~ Iya~ Ini loh jendral Shu muncul... =.=

BTW, sebelum anda membaca, saya mau mengingatkan bahwa chap ini bisa dianggap sebuah 'chap lepas' dan sengaja dibikin demi memenuhi keinginan beberapa readers yg nggak sabar mau liat jendral Shu... *lirik2 curiga* Satu lagi, sebagai warning, di sini chapnya DARK! OC! Dan yang paling parah, chap ini agak mbulet jadi bacanya jangan bingung, yaaa... ^^v

_Jiejie:_ Kakak perempuan

_Didi:_ Adik laki-laki

* * *

"Manusia memang selalu berubah, entah dari baik menjadi buruk atau dari buruk menjadi baik. Ayah adalah salah satu orang yang mengalaminya."

"Oh, jadi begitu..."

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kamu?"

Seorang anak duduk bersandar pada tembok yang lembab dan berlumut. Ruangan itu gelap dan kotor. Tidak ada apapun di sana kecuali sampah-sampah serta lantai kayu yang ditutupi debu tebal. Sebuah cermin dengan sangat janggal berada di sebuah sisi kamar itu. Anak itu tidak sedang mengamat-amati kamar itu, meski matanya menjelajahi ruangan gelap tempat ia berada.

Saat tengah merenung, ia melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Tapi bayangan itu sangat beda darinya yang sekarang begitu menjijikkan. Bocah laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu memakai baju yang dekil dan kumal, dengan robekan di kanan-kiri yang tidak pernah ditambal. Sementara 'ia' yang di dalam cermin terlihat sangat ceria, senyum lebar yang polos dan kekanak-kanakan mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku temanmu." Balas bayangan itu dengan mata yang cerah dan berbinar. Sejenak bayangan itu terdiam, memandangi tubuh kawannya yang dipenuhi luka cambuk. "Kau kenapa?"

Anak itu juga ikut memandangi tubuhnya yang coreng-moreng. Aneh, darah masih mengalir, tetapi rasa sakitnya sudah hilang sama sekali. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab anak itu. "Kan sudah biasa."

'Ia' yang berada dalam cermin itu mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya tidak sakit?" Ia bertanya. Sebelum anak kecil itu menjawab, tiba-tiba uluran tangan bayangan itu keluar dari cermin.

Sementara bayangan itu mendekatinya, anak itu bertanya. "Namamu siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau duluan. Namamu sendiri siapa?"

Si anak menjawab, sementara bayangannya sekarang telah berlutut di depannya yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang gelap itu. "Zhao Yun."

Senyum si bayangan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, senyuman terlebar yang pernah anak itu lihat. "Sama, dong!" Bayangan itu sekarang meraih tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri. "Namaku juga Zhao Yun."

"Ceritakan, ya?" Pinta bayangan itu memohon. "Aku mau dengar dongeng sebelum tidur..."

Suaranya menakutkan, terutama di tempat yang gelap dan penuh darah berceceran ini, tetapi entah kenapa anak itu sama sekali tidak takut. Orang biasa mungkin akan mengira bayangan yang muncul dari cermin seperti itu adalah hantu, tetapi anak itu tidak. Karena ia tahu siapa hantu yang sebenarnya di kamar ngeri itu.

Ayahnya sendiri.

"Tapi..." Anak itu menggeleng lemah. "Ceritaku menakutkan sekali. Kalau kau mendengarnya, kau pasti tidak akan bisa tidur." Katanya dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

Sebelum bibir bayangannya itu melengkung ke atas menunjukkan kekecewaan, ia langsung berujar lagi. Wajahnya seolah berusaha mencari pembelaan. "Tapi aku punya banyak dongeng bagus yang lain untuk diceritakan. Bagaimana?"

Anak itu melihat bayangan di depannya berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. "Baiklah." Katanya seraya mengangguk. "Yang penting, kau harus bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak, ya?"

"Aku janji." Balas anak itu sementara 'ia' yang lain duduk menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, siap mendengar dongeng itu. Sesudah itu, baru ia mulai mendongeng.

"Suatu hari, Tanah dan Laut hidup bersama. Keduanya hidup bahagian bersama. Di langit ada Angin dan Awan yang melayang-layang di atas mereka, semakin menambah keharmonisan itu..."

_"Zhao Yun! Weifeng!"_

_Melihat kepulangan ayahnya, kedua kakak beradik itu langsung berlari secepatnya ke arah pintu untuk memeluk sang ayah yang membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Dari belakang, ibu mereka yang cantik bagai bidadari mengikuti dengan langkah anggun dan senyum menawan._

_"Ayah!" Weifeng, si kakak perempuan, langsung memeluk ayahnya yang sudah seharian kerja. Sementara Zhao Yun, si adik laki-laki, melompat dengan lincah ke gendongan ayahnya._

_"Ayah pulangnya terlambat lagi!" Protes Weifeng._

_Zhao Yun mengangguk setuju. "Iya! Apa ayah tidak kangen denganku dan jiejie? Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau ayah belum pulang!" Kata bocah kecil itu merajuk._

_"Iya..." Balas ayah mereka sambil mengusap kepala keduanya dengan lembut. "Tapi ayah juga sibuk, terutama di masa-masa kacau seperti ini." Penjelasannya hanya sampai di sini, karena ia tahu anak-anak itu tidak akan mengerti._

_Jadi, kedua orangtua tersebut membawa anak-anaknya ke kamar mereka, kemudian meninabobokan mereka sampai tertidur pulas. Baru sesudah itu keduanya keluar dari kamar buah hati mereka._

_Tanpa tahu sedikitpun bahwa anak mereka masih terjaga sepenuhnya._

_"Jiejie!" Zhao Yun yang lincah langsung mengamit tangan kakaknya. "Yuk kita keluar lihat ayah dan ibu!"_

_"Tapi, didi..." Weifeng terlihat sedikit ragu, tetapi melihat wajah adiknya yang memohon itu, ia jadi terpengaruh juga. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja, ya?"_

_Akhirnya keduanya pun, dengan langkah mengendap-endap, keluar dari kamar. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor luar menuju ke taman tempat orangtua mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama sebelum tidur. Dan benarlah itu. Kakak-beradik itu menemukan ayah ibunya sedang asyik berbincang-bincang di tengah semilir angin malam yang menyejukkan. Zhao Yun menarik tangan Weifeng untuk bersembunyi di tengah semak dan menguping pembicaraan mereka._

_"...Sebagai pejabat negara, aku harus bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah sistem perpajakan yang korup dan tidak bersih ini." Kata sang ayah dengan nada penuh kekesalan dan frustasi. "Karena itulah aku sering pulang malam. Aku harap kau mengerti."_

_Sang ibu tersenyum tipis, kemudian meletakkan satu tangannya di atas bahu suaminya. "Kau boleh saja sibuk dengan hal itu. Aku sudah tahu itu adalah konsekuensiku menjadi istri seorang pejabat." Tutur ibunya lembut. "Tapi anak-anak kan tidak. Mereka selalu menunggumu pulang tiap malam."_

_Sang ayah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Sebenarnya Zhao Yun dan Weifeng ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Namun karena ayah dan ibu mereka hanya sampai di sana, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali sebelum ketahuan._

"Kemudian, suatu kali terjadi sesuatu. Tanah memisahkan diri dari Laut. Ia bergerak ke atas semakin tinggi, menjauh dari Laut hingga menjadi gunung. Gunung itu bukan hanya sebagai pemisah dengan Laut, tetapi juga mengurung Angin dan Awan dari Laut..."

"_Jiejie..." _

_Zhao Yun kecil memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya yang berada di dalam __sudut sebuah gudang yang gelap. Keduanya sedang bersembunyi sambil mendengarkan suara-suara keributan di luar. Pertama, suara teriakan dan makian ayah mereka yang sedang mabuk. Dan kedua, suara tangis dan jeritan ibu mereka._

"_Jiejie... aku takut..."_

_Kakak perempuannya hanya bisa menghibur adiknya sambil berusaha untuk mati-matian menahan tangisnya sendiri. "Sssttt... Didi... kau jangan ribut... Nanti kita ketahuan..."_

_Keduanya semakin erat saling memeluk satu sama lain ketika terdengar bunyi pecahan beling, yang mereka yakini adalah bunyi botol arak yang dilemparkan hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Suara itu sudah cukup menakutkan bagi mereka, tetapi suara yang terdengar selanjutnya membuat mereka jauh lebih ketakutan lagi._

"_Mana anak-anakmu itu! Bawa kemari, cepat!"_

_Suara bentakan ayah mereka yang mabuk. Meskipun terpisahkan oleh tembok dan pintu, dengan jelas mereka bisa tahu bahwa ayah mereka sedang mabuk. Seiring dengan bentakan itu, mereka juga mendengar isak dan tangis ibu mereka yang berselang-seling._

"_Mereka juga anak-anakmu! Mau kau apakan mereka?"_

_Setelah itu, suara yang mereka dengar adalah suara pukulan dan tendangan, kemudian diikuti jerit kesakitan ibu mereka. Itulah yang kedua anak kecil itu dengar tanpa henti. Betapa inginnya kedua anak itu sekarang pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu, membawa ibu mereka ke tempat dimana ayah mereka tidak ada._

"_Zhao Yun... Didi..." Si kakak perempuan dengan erat memeluk adiknya yang menangis makin keras. Ia berusaha mendiamkan adiknya, meski ia tahu ia sendiri tidak bisa berhenti menangis. "Didi... Kau tidur saja, ya? Jangan menangis lagi... nanti ayah datang..."_

_Zhao Yun hanya bisa berusaha mengeluarkan suara di antara sedu sedannya. "Tapi... Bagaimana kalau nanti aku bangun... Mama dan Jiejie sudah tidak ada? Bagaimana kalau aku nanti bangun dan sendirian?"_

_Wei Feng menggeleng kuat-kuat, bahkan sebelum Zhao Yun selesai menyampaikan pertanyaannya. Satu tangannya sekarang digunakannya untuk menyandarkan kepala adiknya pada bahunya, kemudian membelainya dengan lembut untuk menghentikan tangisan adiknya. "Tidak akan... nanti kalau kau bangun, mimpi buruk ini akan usai. Ya? Jadi anak baik ya, Zhao Yun..."_

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari jauh, membuat Zhao Yun bergidik.

"D-dia... dia datang..."

Benarlah itu. Di kamar yang gelap itu hanya tinggal ia seorang diri. Tidak ada sang ibu yang melindunginya, sang kakak yang memeluknya, bahkan bayangan yang menemaninya pun tidak ada. Di dalam cermin itu ia tidak melihat apapun. Di kamar itu tidak ada siapapun. Yang ada hanya suara-suara langkah kaki di tengah kegelapan. Ketakutan semakin menggerayanginya seiring dengan semakin dekatnya langkah itu terdengar.

"Celaka... ayah... ayah datang..."

Seperti final pada sebuah instrumen musik, langkah kaki itu diakhiri dengan gebrakan pintu. Dan seketika itu juga, pintu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah sosok yang terakhir ingin dilihatnya. Ayahnya sendiri. Ayah yang tidak akan datang ke sana kecuali ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, sambil membawa cambuk kulit untuk menyiksanya. Ayah kandungnya-lah yang mengurungnya dan membuatnya hilang di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Cambuk itu dikibaskan sekali ke udara, menimbulkan suara yang seolah menjadi awal penyiksaannya.

"Kenapa pintu itu kau kunci?" Bentak sang ayah sambil mendekatinya.

Zhao Yun hanya bisa makin merapatkan diri pada sudut kamar itu. "Aku... aku tidak mau ayah masuk..."

Cambuk itu melayang lagi, tetapi tidak mengenainya melainkan tembok di sebelahnya. Belum.

"Aku..." Dengan kenekadan luar biasa, akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga. "Aku benci ayah! Ayah sudah membunuh ibu!" Satu kalimat keluar. Ayahnya masih belum mengatakan apapun. "Ayah masih belum puas berbuat korup demi uang judi! Sekarang setelah ayah dipecat, ayah juga menjual Jiejie demi uang! Aku benci ayah!"

Setelah itu, segala sesuatunya menjadi kabur.

Yang ia dengar cuma suara cambukan, yang semuanya diarahkan pada tubuhnya.

Sementara rasa sakit itu hampir tidak terasa lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu kebal merasakan rasa sakit itu setiap hari.

"_Jiejie! Jiejie kembali!"_

"_Zhao Yun... didi... didi... kau baik-baik saja? Selama ini enam tahun ini, kau dikurung ayah terus?"_

"_Yang penting kakak selamat... tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kakak bisa kembali?"_

"_Itu... aku sangat beruntung... singkatnya, aku dibeli oleh seorang Pangeran Xi Liang yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Ibukota Cheng Du dan aku diberikan pada Putri Liu Yanlu sebagai dayangnya. Enam tahun aku berada di tempat itu dengan damai, tetapi aku terus resah memikirkanmu, didi!"_

"_Lalu, bagaimana jiejie bisa berada di sini dan bukan di Cheng Du?"_

"_Itu... ah, itu kau tidak perlu tahu, didi..."_

"Zhao Yun..."

"Hei, Zhao Yun, bangun..."

Zhao Yun membuka matanya samar-samar. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ayahnya akhirnya puas mencambukinya, kemudian melemparkan cambuk itu ke sudut ruangan yang lain, sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. Kini, ia menemukan dirinya masih berada dalam ruang gelap yang sama. Di depan matanya, ia melihat bayangannya sendiri yang selalu menemaninya.

"Ternyata, meski pintu itu dikunci, dia tetap bisa masuk, ya..." Gumam si bayangan sambil menggertakan giginya. Kelihatan jelas kalau ia sedang memendam amarahnya dalam-dalam. Zhao Yun sendiri cuma tersenyum santai.

"Meski dia masuk dan mencambukiku lagi, tidak sakit, kok!" Jawab Zhao Yun ringan sambil tertawa. "Aku sudah biasa..."

Tapi, bayangan itu tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Tangannya sekarang terkepal erat-erat sampai tinjunya menjadi putih. Zhao Yun yang melihatnya sampai bergidik kaget, terutama setelah mendengar perkataannya. "Kau tidak ingin membalas ayahmu?"

Zhao Yun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Membalas?"

"Iya!" Angguk si bayangan mantap. "Dia sudah membunuh ibumu, menjual kakakmu. Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat memberi pelajaran padanya, suatu saat dia pun akan membunuhmu juga!" Serunya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Zhao Yun. "Dengar, Zhao Yun. Kalau tidak mau dimakan, kau-lah yang harus memakan."

Kegelapan yang pekat di ruangan itu membuat Zhao Yun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh bayangannya. Yang pasti ia tahu, bayangan itu sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya?"

Si bayangan cuma menggelengkan kepala. "Sekarang kau masih kecil... masih tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Katanya dengan suara pelan. "Tapi, kalau kau sudah besar nanti, kalau ada kesempatan, kau harus ingat untuk membalasnya, ya?"

Bocah itu hanya bisa menimbang-nimbang perkataan temannya. Yang membuatnya sekarang terkurung di tempat itu adalah ayahnya. Yang membuatnya kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan kakak juga adalah ayahnya. Ayah yang seharusnya melindunginya sekarang hanya bisa menyiksa dan memukulinya setiap hari. Ayah yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab, sama sekali tidak ada harganya untuk dipanggil 'ayah'.

"Baiklah..."

Si bayangan kemudian mengangguk, sambil tersenyum puas. "Bagus."

"_Didi! Didi! Bangun!"_

_Malam itu, ia dibangunkan oleh kakaknya._

_Zhao Yun berusaha bangun, meskipun otak dan matanya terus memerintahkannya untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Dia mengusap-usap kedua matanya sebelum menemukan kakaknya, dengan wajah panik bukan main sedang membangunkannya. Hal itu bisa dilihat jelas oleh bocah yang sekarang sudah berumur dua belas tahun itu. Peluh membanjiri wajah cantik kakanya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti orang yang baru saja berlari jauh._

_Kebingungan, Zhao Yun bertanya. "Ada apa, kak?"_

_Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Weifeng menarik tangan adiknya, kemudian berlari keluar dari pintu. "Ayo pergi! Ayah... ayah akan menjual kita!"_

_Mata Zhao Yun terbelalak lebar. "Menjual? Menjual pada siapa?"_

_Tetapi pertanyaan itu tidak pernah dijawab oleh kakaknya. Yang ia tahu hanya berlari dan berlari terus, tanpa tahu di tengah malam itu ia sedang dibawa kemana sang kakak. Di tengah malam yang gelap gulita itu, dua orang anak tersesat di tengah hutan. Sendirian, tidak ada seorang pun yang mendukung mereka, kecuali mereka sendiri yang mendukung satu sama lain._

_Sampai di suatu titik, Weifeng berhenti._

"_Didi..."_

"_Ya, jiejie?"_

_Zhao Yun dapat merasakan tangan kakaknya yang semakin lunglai memegang tangannya. Tangan itu bergetar keras sekali tanpa kendali. "Didi... aku melibatkanmu dalam bahaya... bahaya besar..." Kata si kakak. Hanya dalam sekejap, kini keduanya berhadapan. Weifeng menggenggam bahu Zhao Yun kuat-kuat. "Aku bisa lari dari Cheng Du... karena aku telah menjadi pengkhianat bagi Shu..."_

"_APA?" Zhao Yun berteriak keras, membuat gema yang terus berkelanjutan dalam hutan itu. "Jiejie bercanda, kan? Menjadi pengkhianat bagaimana?"_

"_A-aku..." Weifeng membuang muka dari adiknya, kemudian menatap terus ke tanah seperti seorang yang bersalah pada umumnya. Isak tangisnya pecah, diikuti dengan suaranya yang serak karena sumpal yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Kedua belah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Zhao Yun yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan tatapan bingung. "... aku membebaskan seorang tahanan Shu..."_

"_Pada perang melawan Xi Liang, aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi pembantu tabib. Saat itu, Shu berhasil menawan Pangeran Xi Liang. Dan aku..." Weifeng terdiam sejenak. "... membantunya lari."_

_Rasanya Zhao Yun benar-benar tidak percaya mendengar itu. "Tapi kenapa, jie?" Sekarang gantian Zhao Yun yang menggenggam bahu kakaknya kuat-kuat, kemudian mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Jiejie gila? Bukankah Shu terkenal sebagai kerajaan dengan bawahan berloyalitas tinggi?"_

_Betapa kagetnya Zhao Yun saat kakaknya mendorong tubuhnya, terlalu kuat untuknya sampai ia hampir terhempas ke tanah. "Aku tidak bisa tidak menolongnya, Zhao Yun!" Balas sang kakak dengan suara lantang. Zhao Yun hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan mengubah ekspresi pun tidak bisa. Melihat reaksi adiknya, si kakak menurunkan volume suaranya. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Pangeran Xi Liang itu yang dulu telah menyelamatkanku saat aku dijual oleh ayah!"_

_Detik itu juga, sesudah menyampaikan fakta yang sangat penting itu, Weifeng terjatuh, dengan lututnya mendarat di tanah. Tangisnya sekarang mengalir deras, tak tertahankan lagi. Kini jelas bagi Zhao Yun, sesudah kakaknya ketahuan melakukan pengkhianatan itu, ia segera melarikan diri dan kembali ke kampung halamannya sementara pihak Shu masih mengejarnya._

_Dan sekarang, lagi-lagi sang ayah menjual kakaknya..._

"_Jiejie bodoh!" Seru Zhao Yun sambil menarik tangan kakaknya. Bukan main terkejutnya Weifeng saat itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat lari! Kita akan pergi ke tempat lain!"_

_Sayang, belum sampai niat itu kesampaian, Weifeng telah menarik tangannya. "Aku akan lari, didi... tapi tidak bersamamu." Katanya. "Mulai saat ini kita berpisah."_

"_Tapi, jie...!"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Zhao Yun!" Bentak si kakak. "Kalau kau ketahuan, mereka tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu. Tapi kalau mereka sampai menangkapku, dan ada kau juga, maka kau pun akan mengalami nasib sama denganku." Jelasnya._

_Tidak peduli berapa kalipun Zhao Yun memaksakan kehendaknya agar kakaknya mau pergi bersamanya, kakaknya terus menolak. Menyerah, akhirnya ia pun menuruti keinginan kakaknya._

"_Didi... sebelum pergi," Panggil Weifeng sebelum adiknya berlari meninggalkannya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik bajunya. Sebuah batu giok berukir yang hanya tinggal setengah. Selama hidup Zhao Yun yang masih dua belas tahun, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat giok seindah itu. Tentulah giok itu berasal dari Xi Liang yang memang terkenal oleh hasil bumi gioknya._

_Weifeng menyerahkan itu pada Zhao Yun. "Jika suatu saat kau bertemu dengan pangeran Xi Liang itu, katakanlah," Bagaimanapun Weifeng berusaha tegar, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tetap saja berguncang, sampai bahkan ia sendiri tidak dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. "... bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya kalau sang Phoenix datang dan mengizinkan kami bertemu..."_

"_Hah?" Zhao Yun memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Phoenix? Apa itu, kak?"_

_Namun, sayang, sebelum ia sempat mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya, ia terlebih dahulu melihat sebuah panah bersarang pada punggung kakaknya. Satu hal yang ia ingat adalah ia berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat itu, pergi tanpa arah dan tujuan._

"Phoenix..."

Bocah kecil itu masih duduk termangu-mangu di ruang gelapnya. Bayangannya juga masih asyik menemaninya... sampai ketika satu kata itu terselip keluar dari mulutnya.

Bayangan itu langsung berbalik menatapnya dengan cepat. "Kau bilang apa?" Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, kelihatan sekali kalau ia tidak senang mendengar itu.

"Aku bilang... Phoenix..." Jawab Zhao Yun dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Hampir... nyaris saja bayangan itu memukulnya kalau tinjunya tidak tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah. Bayangan itu pun akhirnya hanya mendengus sambil berpaling darinya. Sekarang ia berdiri membelakangi Zhao Yun. "Jangan pernah sebut itu lagi..." Ancam si bayangan dengan nada rendah dan mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk Zhao Yun berdiri.

"Tapi... kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan begitu polos. "Phoenix yang dikatakan Jiejie... kelihatannya dia baik..."

"Di dunia ini, mana ada orang yang baik?" Bentak bayangan itu sekali lagi. Kakinya pun sekarang ikut menghentak di atas lantai kayu itu. "Tidak akan ada yang mau menolongmu! Yang berjuang untukmu hanya kau sendiri! Jangan pernah percaya pada orang lain!"

"Tapi..."

"Bayangkan, Zhao Yun..." Volume bayangan itu merendah. "Bahkan ayahmu yang paling kau percayai ternyata seperti itu, bukan? Kalau ayahmu saja seperti itu, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Apa ada yang akan menolongmu?"

Saat itulah, pikiran Zhao Yun mulai terbuka.

"Aku... hanya aku yang bisa menolong diriku sendiri?"

Bayangan itu mengangguk mantap.

"Tutuplah pintu itu. Kunci rapat-rapat dan jangan biarkan seorang pun masuk, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Kata bayangannya sambil menunjuk pada pintu di sudut ruangan itu. Mendengar hal itu, Zhao Yun seperti tersihir. Ia melakukan persis seperti yang dikatakan bayangannya.

Pegangan pintu itu ia cabut, kemudian ia kunci kuat-kuat. Dengan demikian, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

"Sekarang ayahmu tidak bisa masuk." Kata si bayangan. "Tapi, orang jahat seperti ayahmu ada berjuta-juta di dunia ini. Daripada bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang seperti mereka, kunci pintu ini dan jangan biarkan mereka masuk."

Bocah itu mengangguk patuh. Di dalam otaknya, selama-lamanya kata-kata itu akan terus tertanam.

"Mereka semua sama seperti ayahmu..."

Sama seperti ayah...

"_Zhao Yun!"_

"_Ya, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao?"_

"_Kulihat, meski kau baru saja bergabung, tapi kau punya bakat luar biasa."_

"_Aku yang rendah ini merasa sangat tidak layak disebut demikian, Panglima."_

"_Ha! Kau jangan merendah begitu! Di antara seluruh jendral, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kulihat paling berbakat! Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."_

"_Mohon anda utarakan pertanyaan anda, Jendral. Saya siap mendengar dan menjawabnya." _

"_Mengapa kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan militer? Maksudku, kulihat kau bergabung dengan sukarela. Sementara prajurit yang lain, mereka semua terpaksa ikut karena wajib militer yang dijalankan."_

"_..."_

"_Zhao Yun?"_

"_Karena..."_

"_Kalau kau tidak siap menjawab, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Zhao Yun."_

"_Tidak, Panglima. Aku bergabung dengan militer dengan satu tujuan."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi kuat."_

"_Kuat?"_

"_Di dunia yang luas ini, ada begitu banyak musuh. Ada banyak yang harus kulawan. Dan supaya aku menang melawan mereka semua, aku harus menjadi kuat."_

"Phoenix..."

Zhao Yun, bocah yang masih kecil itu, mendesah seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. "Phoenix... Phoenix... datanglah kemari..."

Sebuah tangan meraih kerah bajunya, kemudian mendekatkannya pada wajah penyerang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bayangannya sendiri? Bukankah dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua? Ya, tidak ada siapapun selain mereka. Pintu itu sudah terkunci rapat-rapat, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk maupun keluar.

Sekarang, bayangan itu seperti siap mencekiknya. "Sudah kubilang jangan katakan hal itu lagi!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Bantah Zhao Yun akhirnya setelah berhasil menghimpun keberaniannya. "Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu..."

Belum habis kata-kata itu diucapkan, tiba-tiba keduanya mendengar sesuatu dari balik tembok yang sudah rusak dan lumutan itu. Sesuatu yang terdengar samar-samar sekali, namun mereka tahu itu apa.

Suara langkah kaki.

Tetapi ini bukan langkah kaki ayahnya yang akan masuk dan menyiksanya. Langkah kaki itu lembut dan ringan, pelan sekali, seolah pejalan tersebut berjalan dengan berjinjit-jinjit. Dari suara kaki yang bergesekan dengan daun-daun kering di luar, baik Zhao Yun maupun bayangannya tahu siapapun yang ada di luar itu berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih dan limbung. Zhao Yun tahu itu bukan ayahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak takut dengan suara langkah kaki.

"Dia..." Bayangan itu dengan cepat melepaskan Zhao Yun dari tangannya. Ekspresinya yang tadinya marah itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan. Kakinya sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. "Dia... datang..."

"Siapa?"

"Sudah! Aku mau pergi!"

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu memicingkan matanya, kemudian menatap Zhao Yun dengan tajam. Ia dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju ke cermin besar tempat ia datang. Ia pasti sudah akan masuk ke dalamnya kalau Zhao Yun tidak terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya dan mencegatnya.

"Jangan pergi!" Serunya. "Kau temanku satu-satunya! Kalau tidak bersamamu, aku akan berteman dengan siapa?" Ia memohon dengan wajah memelas yang ditutupi darah dan airmata. Tangannya menggenggam lengan bayangan itu erat-erat, tetapi bayangan itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Akhirnya bayangan itu berhasil melepaskan tangannya, tetapi ia tidak kunjung pergi, melainkan menyahut dengan nada kesal. "Aku suka dengan tempat yang gelap ini, apalagi dengan teman sepertimu." Katanya ketus.

Anak kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau harus pergi?"

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan punya _teman baru_!" Bentak bayangan itu dengan kemarahan, sampai membuat Zhao Yun tersentak karena kaget. "_Teman baru_mu itu akan membuat hatimu tidak gelap dan suram hatimu seperti ini! _Dia_ akan datang, membuatmu jadi tidak suka padaku karena _dia_ tidak suka kegelapan sepertiku!"

Jelas sekali anak kecil itu tidak mengerti perkataan temannya. "Temanku satu-satunya kan cuma kamu! Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku kecuali kamu!" Kemudian anak itu membuang mukanya dan menatap pintu kayu yang reot dan tak terawat itu. "Memangnya siapa sih dia itu? Kok berani-beraninya mengaturku!"

Sementara keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, terdengar suara lain dari balik pintu. Kali ini, suara itu adalah suara ketukan pintu. Ya, tentu saja pintu itu diketuk karena terkunci. Kecuali kalau sang ayah yang datang, mungkin tidak ada lagi ketukan melainkan gebrakan pintu. Mendengar suara ketukan yang lembut itu, ketakutan Zhao Yun semakin sirna.

Namun lain halnya dengan bayangannya.

Segera bayangan itu melompat masuk ke cermin tempatnya keluar. "_Dia_ sudah datang! Aku tidak mau ketemu dengannya! Aku harus pergi!"

Segera si anak kecil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kawannya, memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sisinya. "Jangan! Jangan pergi!" Pintanya, sementara suara itu mendekat, semakin lama semakin mendekati pintu, kemudian mengetuknya. "Memangnya kamu siapa sih sampai dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Kamu tidak sadar kan siapa aku?" Suara bayangan itu kali ini keras, dan gelap. Tangan satunya terkepal, sementara yang lain bersandar pada cermin. Begitu melihat reaksi itu, Zhao Yun merinding, baru kali ini ia merasa ketakutan dengan _teman_nya itu. Sebelum anak kecil itu sempat membuka mulut dan bertanya, bayangannya menjawab terlebih dahulu. "Aku teman baikmu, yang membuatmu kuat. Aku adalah dendam." Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang rendah, sambil masuk ke dalam cermin itu. "Dan aku benci padanya yang selalu mengusirku itu!"

"Hei! Tunggu! Jangan pergi!" Seru anak itu.

Tetapi sayang, sebelum ia dapat mencegahnya, bayangannya sudah kembali ke cermin, yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah papan yang menampilkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa sedikitpun perbedaan. Tinggallah Zhao Yun seorang diri dalam keheningan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bunyi ketukan itu masih saja terdengar, tidak akan pernah berhenti mengetuk sebelum pintu itu dibukanya.

Akhirnya, anak itu menghampirinya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat karena kesal. Mendengar ketukan pintu itu membuatnya makin marah karena ketukan itulah yang membuat satu-satunya teman yang selalu menemaninya itu pergi.

Namun sebelum ia sampai memegang ganggang pintu itu, terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya. Apa _teman_nya itu benar-benar adalah teman yang baik? Bersama dengan temannya itu, ia menjadi orang yang kuat, tetapi kasar dan nyaris tidak berperasaan. Begitu juga dengan ruangan yang dihuninya, selamanya akan menjadi tempat yang suram, gelap, dan kotor seperti itu. Lalu, siapakah teman barunya ini?

Pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar olehnya, kemudian diikuti suara yang tak kalah kasarnya. "Mau apa kau?"

Mata Zhao Yun melebar saat melihat siapa yang mengetuk di depan pintunya. Teman barunya. Teman barunya itu rupanya berbeda jauh dari bayangannya berdasarkan apa perkataan bayangannya itu. Ia mengira teman barunya itu akan datang membawa senjata, yang akan kemudian mengusir si bayangan kawannya dari tempat itu, seperti seorang prajurit.

Tetapi yang dilihatnya sungguh berbeda.

Ia melihat seorang anak kecil. Lebih kecil darinya. Mungkin kalau Zhao Yun memutuskan untuk mendorong pendatang baru itu hanya dengan satu tangannya, ia akan terjatuh. Wajahnya pun tak kalah kotornya dengan pakaiannya, begitu juga sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak ada satupun barang yang dibawanya, kecuali sebuah lentera kecil dengan api yang menari-nari di dalamnya. Anehnya, bagi mata Zhao Yun yang tidak pernah sekalipun melihat terang dalam ruangannya yang gelap, cahaya sekecil itu membuatnya silau.

Barulah Zhao Yun menyadari, di luar udara sangat dingin. Salju turun seperti badai, angin berhembus kuat-kuat membuat tamu kecil itu, dan sekarang Zhao Yun juga, menggigil kedinginan. Bajunya terlalu tipis untuk menahan terpaan angin bersalju itu, sehingga sekujur tubuhnya membiru. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena kuatnya angin yang berhembus. Tidak heran dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan limbung. Anak itu bersin sekali, sebelum mengangkat kepala dan memandang Zhao Yun. "Permisi..." Katanya dengan suara yang lemah. "Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?"

Tentu saja Zhao Yun akan menolak, tetapi saat melihat anak itu, ia jadi tidak ingin. Bukan, bukan karena perasaan kasihan, tetapi karena sesuatu yang lain. "Tapi..." Zhao Yun menggeleng. "Maaf, di dalam sangat kotor dan gelap. Bau lagi. Kau pasti tidak nyaman di dalam. Dan lagi, hanya ada aku sendirian."

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum senyumnya mengembang. Senyuman yang tulus. Lentera itu ia angkat perlahan, mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Saat itulah Zhao Yun dapat melihat mata emas tamu kecilnya yang lembut dan bersahabat. "Karena itulah aku datang kemari!" Katanya dengan suara gembira. "Karena aku ingin jadi temanmu! Kalau tempatmu kotor, akan kubantu membersihkan. Dan kalau tempatmu gelap dan dingin, ini untukmu!" Katanya sambil memberikan lentera itu pada Zhao Yun.

Saat memegangnya, Zhao Yun merasakan kehangatan mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya. Namun kehangatan itu lebih terasa, bukan ketika ia memegang lentera itu tetapi tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan si pemilik lentera. Yang mampu menerangi ruang dimana ia terkurung mungkin hanya anak itu, dan lenteranya hanya sebagai penambah saja. Perlahan ia menatap anak kecil yang masih berada di luar itu. Sebenarnya, tanpa lenteranya, pendatang kecil itu sudah memancarkan cahaya dan kehangatan yang cukup bahkan berlebih olehnya. Lentera itu sendiri tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan kehangatannya.

Untuk pertama kali Zhao Yun menunjukkan seulas senyum. "Terima kasih..." Lebih atas keberadaan anak kecil itu sendiri, bukan lenteranya.

Si tamu kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

"_Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?"_

"_B-boleh... tentu saja boleh!"_

"_Terima kasih..."_

"_Ah, maaf... ruangan ini..."_

"_Aku suka tempat ini apa adanya. Hanya saja, aku rasa akan lebih baik jika ruangan ini bersih, dan aku bersedia membantumu membersihkannya. Tapi, semuanya terserah padamu."_

"_O... oh... K-kelihatannya itu ide yang bagus..."_

"_Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu!"_

"_Oh, iya... ngomong-ngomong... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Tempatku ini kotor, bahkan kukunci. Lalu, kenapa kau susah-susah menunggu lama untukku? Kau kan bisa langsung pergi saja..."_

"_Mana bisa aku melakukannya?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Bukankah kau tadi memanggil-manggilku?"_

"_A-apa!"_

"_Apa aku salah?"_

"_Kau... jadi... kaukah Phoenix itu?"_

Aku terbangun dengan nafas yang tak karuan. Kedua rekanku, Jendral Huang Zhong dan Penasihat Pang Tong masih tertidur pulas, membuktikan bahwa hari ini masih tengah malam. Tapi, aku sekali lagi terbangun tengah malam ini... Hanya karena mimpi itu!

Mimpi itu... sudah berapa kali mimpi itu mendatangiku sejak aku berada di Gunung Ding Jun ini? Tepatnya, sesudah aku melihat bintang Phoenix ketika Jendral Huang Zhong dan Penasihat Pang Tong tengah bercakap-cakap. Hanya dalam waktu tidak sampai dua bulan, aku sudah hampir dua puluh kali mendapat mimpi yang sama.

Selalu, dimulai dengan aku yang masih kecil bertemu dengan sebuah bayangan yang mirip denganku, kemudian kejadian-kejadian masa laluku yang terpintas begitu saja dalam mimpiku. Mimpi itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu sama. Bukan hanya membuatku kembali teringat pada masa laluku, tetapi juga membuat emosi makin meluap-luap dalam diriku. Kemarahan, kebencian, dendam...

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kemah tempat aku bermalam dan berjalan ke arah tebing yang menghadap ke barat. Di tempat inilah biasanya kami melihat matahari terbenam. Namun, yang sekarang ku lihat hanyalah bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa... termasuk bintang Phoenix itu.

Eh? Aneh... baru aku sadar. Bintang itu hari ini rasanya dekat sekali. Kalau aku berjalan menuruni gunung ini ke sedikit utara, melewati perbatasan Shu-Wei, aku sudah akan berada tepat di bawahnya...

... menemukan Phoenix itu.

Tapi... ah, mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, hari ini mimpiku sedikit berbeda. Mimpiku tidak berakhir dengan aku melihat bayanganku nyaris mencekikku karena satu kata 'Phoenix'. Hari ini, mimpi itu lebih panjang, tetapi lebih aneh...

Hari ini, mimpiku diakhiri dengan seorang anak kecil yang kulihat hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Aneh... anak yang masih begitu kecil, pergi ke tempat seorang anak kecil lainnya yang mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat, harus sampai menempuh badai salju yang begitu kuat...

Apa artinya itu?

Dan kata-kata terakhir di mimpiku itu tidak pernah terjawab.

Tapi, mungkinkah Phoenix yang dinanti-nantikan ternyata seperti itu? Kalau benar dia hanya terpaut satu tahun dariku, berarti dia masih berumur delapan belas tahun. Hei, masalahnya bukan hanya pada umurnya, tetapi pada dirinya secara keseluruhan!

Anak yang kulihat itu... mungkinkah dia Phoenix? Tapi... tidak ada satupun yang istimewa padanya kecuali matanya yang berwarna emas! Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat terlihat biasa saja. Wajahnya kotor dan tertutup salju, begitu juga dengan pakaiannya!

Hanya saja... ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kulupakan begitu saja...

Sorot matanya itu... aneh. Untuk sesaat, saat dia datang dan aku akhirnya melihatnya, aku merasa dadaku yang sebelumnya sarat perasaan yang menyesakkan hati, entah bagaimana menjadi lega begitu saja. Bahkan, dalam mimpi itu sendiri, aku urung mengusirnya.

Sekali lagi aku menatap bintang itu. Masih tetap ada di tempatnya.

Seperti aku yang masih anak kecil, yang kulihat dalam mimpiku itu, aku memanggilnya.

"Phoenix... Phoenix... datanglah kemari..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"_Phoenix... Phoenix... datanglah kemari..."_

Hah?

Suara apa itu?

Bukan... aku tahu itu pasti bukan suara Yangmei. Ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggilku... dari arah selatan!

Aku terbangun sepenuhnya. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah selatan. Pemandanganku tertutup oleh pohon-pohon yang lebat. Namun saat aku menengadahkan kepala, aku tahu ada sebuah gunung di sana. Kalau tidak salah ingat... Gunung itu adalah Gunung Ding Jun.

Perlahan aku berdiri, kemudian menatap gunung itu dari tempat dimana kakiku berpijak sekarang. Ada apa di gunung itu?

Benarkah ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari sana?

Ahhh... seandainya bisa, aku ingin sekali pergi ke tempat itu. Tidak terlalu sulit, sih. Hanya berjalan ke arah selatan dan mendaki gunung itu, maka tidak lama aku akan sampai di sana.

Namun, aku tidak bisa datang ke tempat itu. Belum sekarang saatnya.

* * *

Jadi, disini kita udah ketemu setidaknya 2 OC lagi... ^^

_Zhao Weifeng_ (微风) kakak perempuannya Zhao Yun. Arti namanya secara literal (Weifeng) itu artinya 'angin kecil (atau: sepoi-sepoi)'. Ini soalnya saya tertarik ama nama Zhao Yun yang diambil dari buku Yi Jing (kitab perubahan) yang ada tulisannya: _"clouds follow the coming of a dragon"_ Nah, karena Zhao Yun tuh Yun-nya artinya Awan, jadinya saya ambil nama kakak perempuannya Zhao Yun jadi angin, deh... ^^ (tepatnya angin sepoi-sepoi)

Sementara Liu Yanlu tuh nama anak perempuannya Liu Bei... Dan untuk ini, saya harus berterima kasih ama sang empunya OC yang bersedia meminjamkan charanya pada saya, **Mocca-Marocchi**! Thnx boleh minjem, ya... ^^ Oh, dan, BTW, gara2 lupa namanya ama si empunya OC tsb, saya jadi nggak tahu Hanzinya gimana... ==a

Dan yang terakhir, Pangeran dari Xi Liang itu **bukan** OC! Dia tuh salah satu chara di DW juga! Coba tebak siapa! ^^

Updatenya, seperti biasa, hari Minggu! ^^


	28. The Priest and the Monkey Warrior

Sebelumnya, saya mau bilang bahwa Pangeran Xi Liang yang masih misterius itu adalah... **MA CHAO**! Yeah! Applause buat yang jawabannya benar! Hadianya adalah TIKET KELILING DUNIA jalan kaki... *dinuklir seketika...*

Reply Review~

**Fansy Fan: **Errr... it's still a long way for Lu Xun to meet Zhao Yun... *SPOILER* but he would be in Shu not long after this... ^^v and yeah, your guess is right! ^^

**Putri: **Waaa~ anda benar sekali... XDDDD yups... itu Ma Chao... ^^v

**Yulius: **Loh? Kan Zhuge Liangnya anda? Tadi kalo nggak salah saya liat di 3KO kayak getu, deh...

**IXA Cross: **no 1 salah (eaaahhh... apa2 T'an Mo yg disalahin terus... ==a) dan yang kedua... BENAR! SELAMAT! ^^

**Mocca-Marocchi: **Makasih... ^^ ahahahaha~ justru saya yang mesti berterima kasih boleh memasukkan OC anda di cerita saya ini... *sujud*

Saya berharap suatu saat bisa menulis surat kayak gini...

_Dear KOEI,_

_I would be gladly to translate this story for you and send a copy for you from the very first chap to last one so you can make an RPG-version of my most favourite game in this entire earth, Dynasty Warrior..._

_Yours sincerely,_

_PyroMystic_

Cuma berharap... *dinuklir*

Satu hal lagi... di chap ini, kita bakal menemukan San Zang ama Sun Wukong! Sayangnya, saya nih nggak punya Warriors Orochi Z jadi saya nggak tahu sifatnya 2 orang itu... wewww... jadi ya mungkin bakal agak OOC... ^^;

Trus, berhubung Sun Wukong manggil San Zang dengan _shiho_ (bahasa Jepang, nih...) saya terpaksa ngubah nih dua kanji jepang jadi Hanzi China dan keluarnya jadi: 'Shijiang'. Jadi, di sini saya bakal pake Shijiang sebagai panggilan dari Sun Wukong ke San Zang...

Happy reading! ^^

_Da-ge_: Panggilan untuk temen cowo yang lebih tua yang dianggep kayak kakak

_Xun-jue_: Tuan, dalam bahasa yang sangat formal. BTW, kalo ada yang tahu panggilan 'Tuan' yang lebih bagus, tolong kasih tahu saya...

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Tepat seperti yang kurencakan sebelumnya, aku tidak pergi ke Shu dahulu melainkan ke Gunung Jing yang disebutkan Meng Zhang.

Untung saja Zhou Ying tidak marah. Ketika aku menyampaikan hal itu padanya, dia memang terlihat sedikit kecewa, tetapi dia bilang berkali-kali kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Alasan kenapa aku pergi ke sana pun tidak kuberitahukan. Aku yakin ketika aku mengatakan padanya tentang akan menemui Pendeta San Zang, dia tidak akan percaya dan mengatakan aku berkhayal. Jadi, aku cuma mengatakan aku ingin tahu rahasia siapa sebenarnya aku. Akhirnya, kami pun sepakat untuk pergi ke Gunung Jing.

Perjalanan itu memang cukup makan waktu. Dua minggu sudah terlewati, bahkan hampir tiga minggu. Syukurlah sekarang kami sudah sampai di daerah Gunung Jing itu. Dalam perjalanan, tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi, kecuali, seperti biasa, aku sama sekali tidak menunggangi Huo Li karena segala alasannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. Tapi kalau ditunggangi Zhou Ying, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan!

Dan, pikir-pikir tentang itu, baru saja sebelumnya aku membandingkan kekurangajaran Huo Li padaku seperti Sun Wukong pada Pendeta San Zang. Sekarang, aku sebentar lagi akan menemui kedua orang itu! Aneh sekali, bukan?

Sebelum sampai di Gunung Jing, kami menemukan sebuah desa kecil di sana.

"Lu Xun, kau tidak ingin beristirahat dulu?" Tanyanya prihatin.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik."

"Kau ingin kutemani?"

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, akhirnya aku menjawab. "Kurasa tidak perlu, Zhou Ying. Ini... sesuatu yang harus aku ketahui seorang diri."

Demikian, akhirnya Zhou Ying tidak membantah lagi. Yah, kalau seandainya yang bersamaku adalah Yangmei, pasti sekarang kami sudah mulai berdebat. Berhubung ini Zhou Ying, dia hanya mengangguk dengan patuh. Akhirnya, di sinilah kami berpisah. Dia berjalan mengarah ke desa itu dengan membawa serta Huo Li, sementara aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke gunung Ding Jun.

Hahaha... senang sekali aku akhirnya bisa bebas dari Huo Li!

Ah, sudahlah, kuda satu itu memang tidak ada harganya untuk disebut-sebut. Lebih baik sekarang aku memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bertemu dengan Pendetan San Zang, rasanya menegangkan sekali. Apa dia benar seperti yang dikatakan dalam legenda-legenda sebagai orang suci, pendeta yang bersama pengikutnya menempuh perjalanan panjang mencari Tiga Kitab? Aku yakin, pasti aku akan merasakan sesuatu seperti di _Tiantan_ lagi hanya dengan merasakan aura kebijaksanaannya.

Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada gunanya memikirkan ini terlalu panjang. Bukankah nanti aku akan tahu dengan sendirinya?

"Gunung Jing..." Kuambil peta dari dalam tas kain yang kubawa-bawa. Hmmm... aneh juga. Memang di sini terdapat gambar gunung, tetapi tidak ada tulisan bahwa ini adalah Gunung Jing. Kemungkinan besar Gunung ini diberi nama Guning Jing karena terletak di Provinsi Jing. Benar begitu bukan?

Apapun itu, setelah aku sampai di Gunung Jing ini, baru aku sadar satu hal.

Pendeta San Zang tidak ada dimanapun!

Kutengadahkan kepalaku, ternyata puncak gunung itu sampai tertutup dengan awan. Kalau benar seandainya pendeta San Zang ada di sana, matilah aku. Bagaimana caranya aku mendaki sampai atas? Bukan cuma akan memakan waktu sangat lama, tetapi memang gunung ini besar dan tinggi sekali, rasanya mustahil bisa mencapai ujungnya! Bahkan apakah aku sudah berada di kaki gunungnya atau belum, aku juga tidak tahu.

Ahhh... Susah payah sampai di sini, apa memang benar aku harus berhenti? Atau jangan-jangan aku memang harus mendaki?

"Tentu saja tidak perlu!"

"Begitu, ya?" Balasku menanggapi suara itu dengan desahan. "Ngomong memang gampang. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku menemukan Pendeta San Zang?"

"Tentu saja dengan naik awan!"

Aku cuma bisa memutar bola mataku. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku lebih suka naik daun pisang daripada naik awan." Jawabku menanggapi ide yang kelewat gila itu.

Eh? Tunggu...

Sebenarnya dari tadi aku sedang ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa, ya?

Suara itu datang lagi! Kali ini dengan tawa yang cukup keras! "Hahaha! Tuan Phoenix memang luar biasa hebat! Bukan hanya bisa bercanda tetapi juga langsung tahu aku ini si Pendekar Kera, kan?"

Pendekar Kera...

Astaga...

Ya Tian! Jangan-jangan...

"Pendekar Sun Wukong?" Aku langsung berbalik menatap sekelilingku. Eh? Kenapa tidak ada siapapun?

"Hahaha! Kau tahu aku Sun Wukong, kan? Makanya kau menyindirku dengan daun pisang?" Suara itu lagi menyambung. Astaga... kejadian aneh bin ajaib apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku?

Tapi, dia memang tidak ada dimanapun! Sosoknya sama sekali tidak kelihatan! "Pendekar Sun Wukong, kau dimana? Kenapa aku hanya mendengar suaramu?" Sesekali aku berlari dan mencari di balik sebuah pohon, tetapi dia tidak ada dimana pun!

Suara itu sekali lagi terdengar. "Kalau jawabannya ada di atas, untuk apa kau cari di bawah?" Jawabnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi matahari bersinar terik, tetapi tempat kau berdiri saja yang ada bayangannya?"

Eh? Kata-katanya benar juga. Jadi, kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan...

... memang benar aku melihat Pendekat Sun Wukong di atas awan yang melayang!

"HEAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba saja dia melompat dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa akhirnya sampai ke tanah. Untung saja aku sempat menghindar. Setelah mengibas-ngibaskan pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu yang beterbangan, dia menyapaku. "Hai, Feng! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja? Baru kali ini kita bertemu, ya!"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab apapun, dengan cepatnya ia mengangkat sejumput rambutku. "Wah, rambutmu pendek sekali, ya? Padahal _Shijiang_ bilang rambutmu dulu panjang!"

_Shijiang_? Apa maksudnya Pendeta San Zang? Wah, aneh sekali. Aku tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengan Pendeta San Zang sebelumnya. Dan dia berkata kalau rambutku dulu panjang. Hmmm... jangan-jangan... "Nggg... apa mungkin karena sekarang aku manusia?"

"Ah! Benar! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Serunya sambil memukul kening sekali. "Wah... wah... wah.. padahal baru saja kemarin aku dan _Shijiang_ membicarakan tentang ini..."

Aiya... aku benar-benar mati gaya mengetahui ternyata Pendekar Sun Wukong seperti ini. Sungguh jauh dari apa yang kuperkirakan!

"Jadi, kau ingin naik dengan awan atau dengan daun pisang?" Tanya Pendekar Sun Wukong sambil melompat lagi ke awan tempatnya berpindah-pindah. Dia kemudian tiduran di atas awan itu sambil menunggu jawabanku yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutan. "Ayo, Feng. Kau jangan menghabiskan waktu di sini. _Shijiang_ di atas sudah menunggumu sampai punah!"

Akhirnya, setelah sadar diri, aku langsung menyahut. "Ah iya! Aku akan segera naik ke atas!" Seruku dengan cepat. "Tapi, apa aku akan naik awan juga?" Tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu, sambil membayangkan tubuhku akan melayang-layang di atas awan. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku akan terjun bebas ke bawah? Maka, jangankan untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei, untuk bertemu dengan Pendeta San Zang saja aku tidak akan bisa!

"Ha! Memang itu perintah _Shijiang_!" Balasnya sebelum menarik pergelangan tanganku dan segera diangkatnya hingga aku sekarang di atas awan!

"WHOAAA!"

"Hati-hati, Feng!"

Ya Tian... ini benar-benar mengerikan! Aku heran bagaimana Pendekar Sun Wukong bisa naik sambil melompat-lompat dengan lincahnya, bahkan sambil tertawa-tawa! Sementara awan ini dengan kecepatan luar biasa melayang naik ke atas, aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang semakin keras seiring dengan bertambahnya ketinggian yang kami capai. Yang paling mengerikan adalah saat kami melewati lapisan awan! Yang kulihat cuma layar putih saja, baik di atas, bawah, depan, belakang, kiri dan kanan! Kalau seandainya aku jatuh, matilah aku...

"Selamanya aku tidak mau naik awan lagi..." Keluhku sambil menutup mata erat-erat. Bagaimana tidak? Hembusan angin yang keras ini membuat mataku sakit!

"Aneh juga kau! Padahal ini mengasyikkan!" Balas Pendekar Sun Wukong.

_Yang aneh itu justru kau..._ rasanya ingin aku membalas demikian. Tapi kepalaku sudah mulai pusing. Mana bisa aku sempat-sempatnya menjawab begitu?

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan panjang yang rasanya tidak ada habisnya dan sangat menyiksa itu, kami sampai di atas puncak Gunung Jing. Pendekar Sun Wukong membantuku yang sudah pusing kepala bukan main ini turun dari awan.

"Hei, Feng, kau selama ini kan terbang? Kenapa tidak bisa naik awan?" Tanya Pendekar Sun Wukong sambil tertawa, seolah yang kualami ini hanya masalah sederhana.

"Apanya yang selama ini terbang?" Balasku setengah menahan kesal. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa terbang! Yang namanya manusia sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa terbang, terutama kalau menggunakan awan, apalagi daun pisang!" Gayaku yang kesal setengah mati ini pasti sangat lucu untuknya. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin tertawa seperti itu. "Yahhh... tidak tahu lagi kalau mungkin delapan belas abad mendatang manusia bisa terbang..."

Pendekar Sun Wukong mengangkat alis karena bingung. "Delapan belas abad? Kau tahu darimana?"

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil melaluinya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena umurku sekarang delapan belas, makanya aku bilang delapan belas."

Menyenangkan juga sih kalau seandainya manusia bisa terbang. Tapi kalau terbang naik awan... menyeramkan. Aku berharap, kalaupun suatu saat ada kendaraan untuk terbang, jangan yang bentuknya seperti awan...

Sekarang, aku sudah sampai di puncak Gunung Jing. Pemandangan dari sini... benar-benar luar biasa! Sepanjang mataku melihat ke bawah, yang ada hanya tumpukan awan-awan berwarna putih bersih yang bergerak lambat, berbeda dengan awan yang digunakan Pendekar Sun Wukong. Matahari bersinar lebih terik dari atas sini, tetapi tempat ini sama sekali tidak panas melainkan sejuk. Mungkin juga karena hembusan angin yang kuat, tetapi tetap lembut. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali berada di tempat setinggi ini...

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat?" Tanya Pendekar Sun Wukong. "Ayo, _Shijiang_ sudah menunggumu!"

"Oh, iya! Segera!"

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah melalui sebuah jalan batu yang berbentuk seperti anak tangga. Semakin naik, aku semakin jelas melihat sesuatu.

Di atas sana ada sesuatu, seperti altar. Tapi, bentuk altar itu berbeda dengan yang kulihat di _Tiantan_. Kalau altar yang di Tiantan bentuknya lingkaran, yang kali ini bentuknya segitiga, dengan tiga pilar menjulang dan atapnya yang juga berbentuk segitiga. Entah ini hanya mataku saja atau benar, tetapi kurasa baik lantai, pilar, maupun atap semuanya memiliki tekstur dan bentuk seperti batu giok! Bau giok yang berkualitas tinggi, diukir satu persatu dengan teliti. Dan bukan hanya itu, altar itu tidak terbuka melainkan tertutup, hanya saja tertutup oleh sesuatu yang transparan. Tetapi anehnya, benda transparan itu, jika dilihat dari sisi yang berlainan, akan menunjukkan tujuh warna pelangi. Sebagai penambah dari keindahan itu, ada sebuah lapisan aneh yang setengah transparan, seperti kain sutra yang masih belum ditenun yang juga mengeluarkan tujuh warna, gerakannya yang mengikuti angin seperti tirai bagi bangunan itu. Benar-benar luar biasa indahnya. Belum pernah sekalipun di China ini kulihat tempat seperti ini.

"Masuklah." Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di depan bangunan itu. Pendekar Sun Wukong sudah menungguku di dalam. Aneh, bagaimana dia masuk ke dalam sana, aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada pintu.

Tapi, dengan nekat aku mencoba masuk dan ternyata... memang secara ajaib aku bisa masuk melewati benda transparan bercahaya tujuh warna itu!

"Selamat datang!"

Eh? Ada suara anak perempuan! Suara itu menggema dalam ruangan ini. Aneh juga. Ruangan ini sebenarnya tertutup atau tidak? Kalau tertutup, kenapa aku bisa masuk? Dan kalau terbuka, kenapa bisa terdengar gema?

Tapi yang lebih aneh selain ruangan itu sendiri adalah suara yang baru saja kudengar. Siapa pemilik suara itu?

Dan jawaban itu segera kudapatkan ketika aku berbalik. Seorang gadis, umurnya tidak lebih tua dari Yangmei, sedang berlari-lari kecil seperti menyambutku dan Pendekar Sun Wukong. Dia mengenakan pakaian dengan model yang jarang bahkan belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya, dengan topi seperti mahkota yang belum pernah kulihat juga. Bajunya berwarna dominan putih dan hijau, kecuali lengan bajunya yang berwarna kuning bergradasi merah. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat ceria, sepertinya ia gadis yang sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi siapa dia sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu.

Setelah hanya terpisah beberapa langkah dariku, gadis muda itu mengistirahatkan tangannya di kedua lututnya sambil mengatur nafas. Baru sesudah itu dia dengan riang menyapaku. "Wah! Aku tidak menyangka! Ternyata Feng _da-ge_ mau menyempatkan diri pergi ke Gunung Jing menemui San Zang! San Zang senang sekali!"

Eh?

Gadis ini...

Sebelum pikiranku terucapkan, Pendekar Sun Wukong menepuk punggungku sekali. "Bagaimana, _Shijiang_? Aku sudah membawa Feng kemari!"

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Wukong! Panggil Feng _da-ge_ yang benar, dong! Kau ini tidak punya sopan santun, ya? Panggil Feng '_xun-jue_'!"

"_Shijiang_ sendiri memanggilnya _da-ge_! Itu lebih tidak sopan lagi!" Balas Pendekar Sun Wukong.

"Hei! Itu karena Feng _da-ge_ sendiri yang sudah mengizinkannya!" Timpal si gadis tadi sambil mengarahkan lengan bajunya yang sangat panjang itu ke arah Pendekar Sun Wukong. Baru sekarang aku tahu kalau lengan bajunya itu adalah senjatanya.

Pendekar Sun Wukong juga tidak mau kalah. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Hei! Hei! Hei! _Shijiang_ memukulku tanpa alasan! Curang!"

"Salahkan dirimu saja sendiri! Itu karena kau tidak sopan, Wukong!"

Dan akhirnya, aku jadi cuma melihat pertarungan guru-murid itu dengan perasaan takjub bukan buatan. Astaga... aku ini sebenarnya sedang bermimpi atau ini kenyataan? Kupukul punggung tanganku sendiri dan ternyata sakit. Hmmm... berarti ini bukan mimpi...

JADI GADIS ITU PENDETA SAN ZANG? DAN TERNYATA GURU SERTA MURID ITU BEGINI KOCAK SIFATNYA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Ya Tian... ini jelas-jelas sangat JAUH dari yang selama ini kupikirkan. Menurut yang kubaca dalam legenda, Pendeta San Zang itu punya wibawa yang sangat tinggi, sementara Pendekar Sun Wukong, meskipun memang kocak, tetapi tidak sampai separah ini! Wah... kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya jadi gila begini?

"Nggg..." Saat aku mulai bersuara, baru keduanya berhenti dan menatapku, masih dalam posisi bertarung. Pendeta San Zang berhenti di tengah-tengah saat akan menyerang Pendekar Sun Wukong, sementara Pendekar Sun Wukong menggunakan tongkatnya untuk melindungi diri. Bagaimana mereka mempertahankan posisi demikian sambil mendengarku, aku juga tidak tahu. "Kudengar Pendeta San Zang mencariku. Bisa aku tahu dimana dia berada?"

Gadis tadi sekali lagi berlari ke arahku, kemudian menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku. "Ini San Zang, Feng _da-ge_! Feng _da-ge_ juga lupa pada San Zang?" Tiba-tiba saja, ekspresi gadis tadi, yang baru kusadari ternyata adalah Pendeta San Zang itu sendiri, berubah seperti akan menangis. Kedua bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, begitu juga tatapan matanya yang sekarang jatuh ke arah kakinya. "Ternyata, Feng _da-ge_ kalau jadi manusia benar-benar lupa segalanya, ya..."

Ekspresinya yang lucu seperti anak kecil itu membuatku bingung harus menangis atau tertawa. Aku juga jadi serba salah, habis, aku kan tidak pernah melihat Pendeta San Zang sebelumnya. Jangankan melihat, membayangkan Pendeta San Zang ternyata seorang gadis kecil saja tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku!

"Nggg... maafkan aku, Pendeta San Zang..." Kataku sambil dengan canggung menepuk bahunya. "Aku memang... lupa semuanya..." Kataku pada akhirnya karena tidak menemukan kata-kata yang lebih tepat.

"Itu benar!" Celetuk Pendekar Sun Wukong dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. "Justru karena itu sekarang kita panggil dia kemari, kan?"

Meskipun enggan, Pendeta San Zang yang ternyata seorang gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Iya juga, sih..." Gumamnya. "Tapi, Feng _da-ge_ jangan memanggil San Zang dengan 'Pendeta San Zang' begitu! San Zang kan jadi seperti orang asing!" Serunya dengan wajah yang masih cemberut. "Panggil San Zang saja, ya?"

Heran, aku sampai benar-benar bingung. Padahal, aku juga tidak pernah ingat seorang Pendeta San Zang memanggilku _da-ge_. _Da-ge_. Bayangkan saja, _DA-GE_! Baik di kehidupan ini maupun di kehidupan sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka Pendeta San Zang memanggilku seperti itu. Dan tidak hanya itu, sekarang dia menyuruhku memanggilnya 'San Zang' saja.

"B-baiklah..." Kataku dengan ragu-ragu. Saat dia mulai tersenyum, baru aku bertanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, San Zang memanggilku kemari ada apa? Kata Meng Zhang, kau ingin memberitahu sesuatu padaku?"

"Ah iya! Benar!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah Meng Zhang menyampaikannya pada _da-ge_! Memang ada sesuatu yang ingin San Zang sampaikan!" Jelasnya sambil menarik tanganku untuk pergi ke sudut lain dari tempat itu. "Oh, iya! _Da-ge_, aku juga ingin minta maaf!"

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena _da-ge_ sudah hampir melewati perbatasan Shu-Wei, baru San Zang ingat harus memanggil _da-ge_ ke tempat ini." Katanya mengakui. "Maaf... Waktu itu San Zang benar-benar lupa. Wukong juga lupa mengingatkan sih!"

"Hei, _Shijiang_ sendiri kan tahu aku lebih pelupa!" Balas Pendekar Sun Wukong dari belakang.

"Mana mungkin? Usiaku lebih tua darimu, pastilah aku yang lebih pikun!" San Zang menyahut lagi.

"Yah, gara-gara _Shijiang_ pikun, Feng sampai capek-capek kemari berjalan kaki."

"Sudah, sudah!" Kataku pada akhirnya sebelum perdebatan ini mendatangkan pertengkaran seperti tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, San Zang, Pendekar Sun Wukong. Lagipula, aku memang tidak terburu-buru." Jawabku seadanya. Sebenarnya sih aku sedang terburu-buru. Tapi kan sungkan kalau aku mengakuinya pada mereka.

"Wah! Sudah kuduga, Feng _da-ge_ memang baik hati!"

"Oh! Satu hal lagi, Feng!" Pendekar Sun Wukong menyeletuk. "Jangan panggil aku 'Pendekar Sun Wukong' seperti itu! Benar kata _Shijiang_, aku kan jadi seperti orang asing juga!"

Aku mengangguk sambil memaksakan senyum. "Oh, iya... benar juga..." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

Baru sesudah itu, aku merasakan sesuatu di tangan kananku, tangan kananku yang masih dibebat karena sebelumnya terluka akibat dililit tumbuhan berduri Yangmei ini. San Zang mengangkatnya, kemudian mengamatinya sebelum matanya yang lebar dan jernih menatapku. "Feng _da-ge_, ini kenapa? Ahhh... Jangan-jangan..." Sekali lagi, ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih lagi. "Jangan-jangan... ini gara-gara Huang _da-jie_, ya?"

Baru saja aku mau mengangguk, dia langsung mendorongku ke sudut terjauh ruangan berbentuk segitiga itu. Di sana, aku melihat sebuah baki yang terbuat dari emas yang penuh dengan air. Air itu mengalir terus, dan ketika sampai ke dasar laintai hilang begitu saja.

"Maaf, _da-ge_..." San Zang memegang tanganku, kemudian melepaskan perban yang melilit tanganku perlahan-lahan dengan sangat hati-hati. "Ahhh... seandainya saja waktu itu San Zang dan Wukong sempat menolong _da-ge_, pasti tangan _da-ge_ tidak terluka begini, kan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

"San Zang..." Balasku sambil tersenyum, sambil berusaha menahan sakit karena lukaku yang terbuka. "Seandainya kau dan Wukong datang pun, aku tetap akan membiarkannya berbuat demikian..."

Entah bagaimana, Wukong tiba-tiba saja berada di sebelahku, mengamat-amati tanganku yang terbuka perlahan-lahan. "Tanganmu sampai luka begini..." Dia mendesah panjang. "Kau memang tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri, ya?"

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Itulah kejamnya!" Seru San Zang tiba-tiba dengan suara agak tinggi. "Feng _da-ge_ dan Huang_ da-jie_ satu-satunya yang tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri, tetapi bisa menyembuhkan yang lain. Sementara San Zang sendiri, Wukong, dan yang lain cuma bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri dan tidak bisa orang lain!" Ungkapnya sementara tangannya masih bekerja dengan perbanku. Jelas di wajahnya aku melihat kekecewaan dan juga kesedihan. "Berarti, satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan Feng _da-ge_ kan hanya Huang _da-jie_? Tapi kenapa justru sekarang Huang _da-jie_ melukai Feng _da-ge_?"

Wukong menyahut lagi. "Aku juga bingung bukan main! Kau sudah begitu baik pada Huang, tetapi kenapa dia membuatmu terluka begini?"

Akhirnya, perban itu terlepas sepenuhnya, menampakkan tanganku yang keadaannya masih tidak jauh membaik. Entah apa yang ada dalam duri itu. Luka-luka itu sudah mulai mengering, tetapi masih menyisakan darah-darah yang lembab di sana-sini. San Zang memposisikan tanganku di atas baki itu. Kemudian ia menciduk air itu dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya sebelum mencurahkannya di atas tanganku. Wah! Ajaib! Perlahan luka-luka itu mulai hilang dengan sendirinya!

"_Da-ge_, maafkan San Zang, ya?" Gumamnya tanpa menatap ke arahku. "San Zang tidak bisa menyembuhkan. Untung saja ada air penyembuh ini..."

Aku cuma mengangguk. San Zang terdiam, begitu juga Wukong. Aku sendiri akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara air yang dituang ke atas tanganku dan mengalir ke bawah, sampai akhirnya aku teringat untuk menjawab pertanyaan San Zang dan Wukong. Sementara tanganku sedikit demi sedikit mulai sembuh, aku menatap keduanya.

"San Zang, Wukong." Mereka langsung memandangku bersamaan. "Memang aku harus terluka olehnya, supaya dia sembuh dari luka-lukanya."

Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka mengerti atau tidak. Yang kulihat hanyalah San Zang yang mengerutkan dahi, sementara Wukong cuma mendengus kesal. Saat San Zang akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, Wukong langsung menepuk bahunya agar ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Akhirnya, gadis pendeta itu tutup mulut lagi.

"Selesai, _da-ge_." Ujar San Zang ketika melihat tanganku sekarang kembali seperti semua. Bersih, tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Nah, _da-ge_, berhubung luka _da-ge_ sudah sembuh, bagaimana San Zang mulai..." Dia diam sejenak, tersenyum nakal seolah menunggu aku menebak-nebak. "... _Da-ge_ sudah tidak sabar, ya?"

Sejujur-jujurnya, aku masih merasa canggung sekali berbicara dengan seorang Pendeta San Zang! Terlepas dari apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya aku pernah akrab sekali dengannya sampai dia memanggilku '_da-ge_', tapi aku sekarang kan cuma manusia! Bagaimana bisa tidak canggung?

Akhirnya, dengan gaya yang aneh bukan main, aku menjawabnya seperti yang ia harapkan. "Tentu saja tidak sabar! Apapun yang San Zang ingin tunjukkan, _da-ge_ pasti akan senang melihatnya!" Ya Tian... semoga aku tidak terlihat bodoh.

"Yay! Sudah kuduga _da-ge_ akan senang!" Reaksi San Zang seperti yang kuharapkan. Yahhh... tidak sia-sia aku menjawab dengan gaya agak bodoh, meski sekarang aku tahu jelas Wukong sedang mati-matian menahan tawa melihat gayaku...

"Tidak kusangka ternyata seorang Phoenix bisa bertingkah seperti seorang '_da-ge_' sungguhan!" Sindir pendekar kera itu. Seketika itu juga, dia langsung mendapat hadiah berupa serangan dari San Zang yang menggunakan lengan baju sebagai senjatanya.

"Hush! Jangan berlaku tidak sopan pada Feng _da-ge_!"

Kalau aku boleh berpendapat, sebenarnya bukankah San Zang juga agak tidak sopan? Ah, sudahlah. Dia kan sedang mencoba bersikap ramah padaku.

"_Da-ge_, kan tidak seru rasanya kalau San Zang bercerita tentang masa lalu _da-ge_ dari awal sampai akhir," Jelas San Zang, masih dengan antusiasme yang sama. Wah, melihat Pendeta San Zang rupanya seperti ini membuatku bukan main terkejut, tapi aku senang setidaknya kami lebih akrab seperti ini. "... jadi, San Zang akan membawa _da-ge_ ke masa lalu langsung! Asyik kan, _da-ge_?"

"Membawaku ke masa lalu?" Aku membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar karena terkejut.

San Zang mengangguk kuat-kuat layaknya anak kecil. "Iya! Iya! Nanti, _da-ge_ bisa melihat sendiri semua kejadiannya! Bagaimana?"

Sebagai balasan, aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa. "Terserah San Zang saja..."

"Asyik! San Zang akan jalan-jalan dengan _da-ge_!" Dia langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari ke salah satu arah. Secepat mungkin aku mengikurinya.

Wukong yang malang tertinggal di belakang. "Shijiang! Shijiang! Aku ikut!"

"Tidak bisa!" San Zang menjulurkan lidah. "Kau jaga tempat ini saja, ya?"

Akhirnya, tanpa protes lagi, aku mengikuti San Zang yang berlari ke sumbu pusat dari gedung berbentuk prisma segitiga itu. Kemudian, ia mendorongku hingga tepat berada tengah-tengah sebuah ukiran segitiga di atas lantai giok itu. Di tiga sudut segitiga itu terdapat pilar-pilar kecil, yang seolah memagari aku tetap berada di dalam area ukiran segitiga itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, aku tidak tahu.

"_Da-ge_! Satu menit lagi tepat tengah hari! Matahari akan tepat di atas _da-ge_!" Sahut San Zang. "Saat itulah, _da-ge_ harus menatap ke atas, ya!"

"Baiklah, San Zang!"

Sementara itu, San Zang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang secara mistis muncul begitu saja. Tiga buah buku yang sangat tebal. Masing-masing diletakkan di atas pilar-pilar kecil pembatas ukiran segitiga itu. Aku bingung, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"_Da-ge_! Sekarang lihat ke atas!"

Mendengar seruan San Zang, aku segera menengadah. Baru saat itu aku sadar. Betapa bodohnya aku! Tengah hari begini, matahari sedang bersinar terik bukan main, dan aku memaksakan mataku untuk melihatnya! Kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku buta sangking silaunya!

Tapi, ternyata yang kulihat jauh dari apa yang kupikirkan! Aku melihat sebuah pemandangan... yang bukan main indahnya! Keindahan itu tidak bisa kulukiskan dengan kata-kata lagi. Cahaya matahari berwarna putih itu masuk menembus bangunan berbentuk prisma segitiga ini, kemudian entah bagaimana caranya, terurai menjadi tujuh cahaya merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, ketujuh cahaya itu terus menerus dipantulkan dari satu dinding ke dinding yang lain, seperti membentuk jaring-jaring lurus berwarna pelangi yang tidak terhitung banyaknya!

Tanpa kusadari, sekarang jaring-jaring lurus berwarna pelangi itu memagariku. Dan bukan hanya itu, mereka semakin lama semakin kuat! Begitu kuatnya hingga aku tidak dapat melihat sekelilingku lagi selain ketujuh cahaya itu yang bermain-main di depan mataku. Hanya itu yang kulihat. Cahaya matahari yang membaur menjadi tujuh warna.

Astaga... Kenapa sesuatu yang begini indah bisa ada?

Kurasa, aku bisa melihat ini seharian, seminggu, sebulan, selamanya bahkan...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Da-ge_! _Da-ge_!"

"WHOAAA!"

Eh? Dimana aku sekarang?

Tadi rasanya aku masih berada di dalam bangunan aneh itu, menikmati pemandangan cahaya matahari yang bermain-main menjadi tujuh warna. Tapi sekarang... dimana aku? Yang bisa kulihat di depan mataku hanya San Zang saja.

"San Zang?" Dia sepertinya menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan. "Dimana... ini?"

Dengan riangnya dia menjawab. "Ini masa lalu _da-ge_!" Jawabnya. "Oh iya! Kalau yang _da-ge_ lihat tadi itu sudah sangat indah, sebenarnya itu belum apa-apa..." Katanya, sebelum berpindah dari hadapanku sehingga aku bisa melihat jelas pemandangan yang terpampang di depan mataku. "_Da-ge_ harus lihat ini!"

Ya Tian...

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Apa tempat seperti ini masuk akal ada di dunia? Mustahil!

Kalau bangunan yang sebelumnya kulihat hanya memainkan cahaya matahari sehingga seolah memiliki tujuh warna, yang kulihat kali ini jauh lebih luar biasa. Di depan mataku aku melihat suatu tempat seperti taman yang indahnya belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tembok-tembok pembatas pagar itu hanya setinggi pinggang, tetapi terbuat dari berbagai macam batu mulia yang bukan disusuk acak melainkan secara teratur, dan memiliki hierarki sendiri yang keindahannya tidak bisa dipikirkan lagi. Tidak hanya itu, di taman itu tumbuh berbagai macam bunga yang berwarna-warni. Tetapi, berbeda dengan bunga yang selama ini kulihat, bunga di tempat ini memantulkan cahaya sehingga terlihat seolah bunga-bunga itu bercahaya. Kolam yang berisi air seolah adalah kristal leleh yang memainkan ketujuh warna secara begitu indah. Air yang begitu jernih. Beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di sebelah kolam itu menjatuhkan tetesan embun yang seperti permata ke kolam itu.

Sungguh, tempat ini tidak bisa dilukiskan lagi dengan kata-kata.

"_Da-ge_! Tempat ini adalah Langit-_Tian Shang_!" Jelas San Zang. "Di tempat inilah segala sesuatunya dimulai!"

Aku bahkan tidak merespon perkataan San Zang sangking takjubnya aku dengan semua ini. Tetapi, aku lebih takjub lagi saat melihat sesuatu, bukan... seseorang sedang mendekat kemari.

Dari kejauhan, yang kulihat hanyalah sesosok manusia. Tetapi yang aneh, dia seperti memancarkan cahaya putih. Setiap detik, setiap langkah ia mendekat kemari, aku semakin jelas melihatnya. Dia memakai jubah sutra berwarna putih dan emas. Sebuah hiasan kepala, seperti mahkota, berwarna emas dengan bentuk seperti sayap tersemat tepat di atas telinganya. Beberapa helai kain sutra setengah transparan yang juga menghasilkan tujuh warna diselempangkan di pinggang, bahu, pergelangan tangan, dan terselip pada rambut di sisi kanan-kiri kepalanya, semuanya berjumlah tujuh. Saat dia berjalan, angin semilir menerpa tubuhnya sehingga melambai-lambaikan kain-kain itu.

Hei, tunggu. Emas dan mengeluarkan cahaya putih seperti matahari. Tujuh kain dengan tujuh warna seperti ekor burung Phoenix. Jangan-jangan...

Semakin dia mendekat, aku semakin jelas melihatnya. Rambutnya yang panjang sampai menyentuh kaki dikepang dengan rapi, hanya menyisakan sejumput rambut pada kedua sisi wajahnya. Saat dia menunduk, rambut depannya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya sehingga aku mengenalnya, tetapi saat dia mulai menengadah, aku menyadari sesuatu.

Astaga...

Benar-benar saat melihatnya aku seperti melihat... diriku sendiri!

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" San Zang tiba-tiba saja menjadi heboh sekali. Menatapku, kemudian menatap pendatang baru itu, kemudian kembali padaku, dan begitu seterusnya. "_Da-ge_ dulu dan sekarang saat menjadi manusia tidak banyak beda, ya?"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menanggapi San Zang. Terlalu kaget untuk berpikir. Jantungku saja hampir pecah karena bedetak terlalu keras saat menyadarinya. Benar... segala sesuatu yang kami miliki sama. Wajah, warna mata, bentuk tubuh, semuanya tidak ada yang berbeda! Kalau saja rambutku sepanjang itu dan mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya, aku akan benar-benar seperti melihat bayanganku sendiri di dalam cermin...

Tanpa kusadari, aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Terbersit pikiran di kepalaku, kenapa dia tidak kaget melihatku? Dan apakah aku benar-benar... dia?

"Hei... kau!"

Tapi, dia seolah tidak melihat maupun mendengarku. Saat aku mendekat padanya pun, dia terus berjalan hingga menembusku! Hah? Kenapa bisa begini?

San Zang langsung menepuk bahuku dari belakang. "Da-ge! Mana mungkin da-ge yang dulu dan _da-ge_ sekarang saling bertemu? Da-ge memang bisa melihatnya di waktu ini, tapi bukan berarti _da-ge_ benar-benar ada di waktu ini!"

Oh, iya... benar juga. Kan tidak lucu kalau aku yang sekarang dan aku yang dulu bisa bercakap-cakap?

"Tapi, apa kau yakin itu benar-benar aku, San Zang?" Tanyaku masih dengan ragu-ragu.

San Zang mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Itu memang _da-ge_, kok! Dilihat darimanapun, tidak ada perbedaannya!"

Mataku kembali mengikutinya. Diriku yang memang aku, tetapi di masa lalu. Atau setidaknya, begitulah kata San Zang. Sekarang dia berada di sebelah pohon itu, berhadapan dengan kolam di depannya. Dia berlutut perlahan, kemudian mencelupkan tangannya ke kolam itu, mengambil airnya dengan satu telapak tangannya, setelah itu mendekatkan ke bibirnya dan meminumnya.

Tapi, yang kulihat bukan cuma itu.

Di balik salah satu pohon itu, baru aku sadar ada seseorang. Dan orang itu... hei... orang itu jangan-jangan.

"Aku tahu kau di sana..." Kata Phoenix itu, Feng, atau tepatnya aku yang di masa lalu. Suara itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang yang bersembunyi itu kepadanya lagi. "... Jian Bing."

Ini benar-benar gila... Bahkan suaranya pun persis dengan suaraku!

Jian Bing, si Harimau Putih itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan cemberut bukan main. "Feng _xun-jue_! Kau ini membosankan sekali!" Seru Jian Bing sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Ah, memang Jian Bing sekali, ya? "Kau benar-benar tidak enak diajak bermain!" Sebagai balasan, Phoenix itu, aku yang seorang lagi, hanya memberikan seulas senyum.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sekali lagi, San Zang memecahkan konsentrasiku dengan main heboh sendiri. "Senyum _da-ge_ yang dulu dan yang sekarang sama persis, ya? Tetap manis dan lembut!"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Balasku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sementara aku yang seorang lagi itu belum mengatakan apapun, seorang lagi muncul untuk menghebohkan suasana. Dari perhatiannya yang berlebihan itu, aku sudah tahu itu siapa. "Jian Bing!" Seru Ling Guang, si Burung Merah, yang sedang keluar dari semak-semak. "Kau ini kurang kerjaan benar sampai mengganggu Feng _xun-jue_!"

"Habis aku sendirian!" Balas Jian Bing tak kalah heboh. "Sedari tadi Zhi Ming 'meronda' mengawasi keadaan di _Ren Huan_! Meng Zhang pasti sekarang sedang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya! Sementara kau..." Perang mulut itu terus berlanjut sementara Jian Bing mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "... kau sibuk sedari tadi mengawasi Feng _xun-jue_!"

"APAAA?" Kali ini, Ling Guang benar-benar kelihatan marah. "Kau ini bisanya cuma ngomong sembarangan!"

Ketika kedua _Si Xiang_ itu masih sedang seru-serunya beradu mulut, aku yang di masa lalu hanya mendesah. "Sudahlah... hentikan itu..."

"Benar kata Feng _xun-jue_... kalian ini berisik."

Suara baru terdengar dari atas pohon, yang meskipun belum pernah kulihat wujudnya yang dewasa, tapi aku tahu dia adalah Meng Zhang. Naga Biru itu sedang asyik membaca buku sambil tiduran di atas sebuah cabang pohon. "Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Si Harimau Putih ingin bermain dengan Tuan Phoenix. Si Burung Merah ingin memanipulasi Tuan Phoenix. Tetapi Tuan Phoenix sendiri ingin apa?" Gumamnya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya.

Pertanyaan itu diajukan tanpa menunutut jawaban. Tetapi _dia_ hanya toh menjawabnya dengan suara ringan dan tawa kecil. "Aku ingin meminjam bukumu, Meng Zhang."

Jawaban yang luar biasa... Maksudku, luar biasa bodoh. Ah, tapi aku yakin itu hanya bercanda.

Meng Zhang, tentu saja menjawabnya dengan cuek sekali sambil memutar bola matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya matanya terlepas dari deretan huruf di bukunya itu. "Tunggu kau jadi manusia, baru aku pinjami bukuku."

Oh ya? Meng Zhang berkata begitu? Hmmm... seharusnya kalau begitu sekarang aku boleh meminjam bukunya...

"Ha! Sampai satu juta tahun lagi, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Balas Jian Bing sambil tertawa, kemudian Harimau Putih itu menepuk bahu_nya_. "Kau tidak perlu pinjam buku darinya, Feng _xun-jue_! Kau kan sudah cukup pintar! Tidak perlu belajar terus sepertinya!" Bodoh benar... apa Jian Bing tidak tahu kalau _dia_ sebenarnya sedang bercanda?

Aku yang di masa lalu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Tetapi senyum itu bukan senyum senang melainkan senyum... sedih. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi?"

"APA? Kau jangan bercanda, Feng _xun-jue_!" Seru Ling Guang dengan sangat berlebihan. Wah... wah... wah... Ling Guang ini... "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Mana mungkin Feng _xun-jue_ menjadi manusia hanya untuk membaca buku Meng Zhang?"

"Kalau Feng _xun-jue_ berkata begitu, berarti mungkin saja dia benar-benar akan menjadi manusia." Suara terakhir muncul. Suara milik Si Xiang keempat, Zhi Ming si Kura-kura Hitam. Dia berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu. "Tetapi yang pasti bukan untuk meminjam buku Meng Zhang."

Melihat kedatangan Zhi Ming, aku yang seorang lagi-lah yang terlihat sangat antusias. _Dia_ langsung berlari menyambut Zhi Ming. Sesudah Zhi Ming memberi hormat, barulah dia bertanya. "Zhi Ming, bagaimana keadaan di _Ren Huan_? Baik-baik saja?" Tanya_nya_.

Zhi Ming menggeleng. "Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Feng _xun-jue_? Tentu saja segala sesuatunya, kegiatan manusia dan hewan, keseimbangan daratan dan lautan, semuanya berjalan dengan damai dan tenang." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat terhormat.

_Dia_ hanya mengangguk sekali, dan itu pun sepertinya kelihatan sangat ragu. "Tapi, sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri ke _Ren Huan_..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Belum selesai _dia_ bicara, Ling Guang sudah menarik tangan_nya_ dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. "Kau tidak boleh ke _Ren Huan_! Kau harus tetap di _Tian Shang_! Kalau ingin ke _Ren Huan_, suruh saja salah seorang di antara kami!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut kalau kau ke _Ren Huan_, kau akan menjadi _ren_-manusia betulan!"

Jawaban Ling Guang yang begitu konyol segera disambut tawa oleh yang lainnya. Bahkan aku dan San Zang di sini juga tidak bisa menahan tawa. Dan mau Ling Guang memaksa bagaimanapun, _dia_ toh tetap pergi. Wah, aku tidak menyangga Ling Guang separah ini. Pantas saja saat di Istana Wei dulu dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ling Guang sangat baik pada _da-ge_, ya?" San Zang menyahut tiba-tiba. "Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya Ling Guang saja, semua Si Xiang sangat baik pada _da-ge_! Enak sekali ya punya teman seperti itu..." Gumam San Zang sambil menunduk, seolah sedang berandai-andai. "Ah, tapi memang da-ge baik sekali, sih. Makanya punya banyak teman. Kalau saja San Zan punya teman sebanyak itu..."

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil membelai rambut coklatnya. "Siapa bilang San Zang bukan orang baik? San Zang kan juga punya banyak teman? Kalau bukan, Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie, dan Zha Wujing itu siapa?" Tanyaku, membuat pikirannya sedikit terbuka. Mengenai semua teman-teman San Zang itu, selain Wukong, aku belum pernah bertemu. Itu hanya aku baca dari legenda saja. "Dan lagi, aku kan juga temanmu, San Zang!"

"Ah! Iya, ya!" San Zang menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Benar juga! _Da-ge_ kan juga temanku! Punya teman baik seperti _da-ge_ sudah membuat San Zang senang sekali, apalagi ditambah Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie, dan Zha Wujing! Wah! San Zang ternyata punya banyak teman."

Melihat tingkah San Zang yang seperti itu membuatku tidak bisa tidak tertawa. Habis, dia memang lucu dan menyenangkan, sih...

Ah, tiba-tiba saja suatu pikiran terbersit di kepalaku. Tadi, Phoenix itu, aku yang di masa lalu, mengatakan tentang menjadi manusia bukan? Dan dengan ekspresi seperti itu... Apa mungkin... mungkin saja... aku yang dulu sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? _Dia_ tahu akan ada _dia_ di masa depan yang seorang manusia?

Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang aku di masa lalu yang seorang Phoenix?

* * *

Pengungkapan misteri bagian satu!

Nahhh... ini dia chap yang udah saya tunggu-tunggu buat ditulis...

Oh, dan satu lagi, berhubung saya lagi sekolah arsitek, sekarang entah kenapa saya rasa kalo saya menjelaskan tentang bangunan kok rasanya detail banget... XDDD dan, BTW, tempat yang bentuknya segitiga dan balh... blah... blah... itu secara simple adalah prisma... yang kalau di percobaan fisika kena cahaya putih bisa membaur jadi tujuh warna itu loh~ ayo... ayo... ayo... fisikanya dipake... Eh, saya udah nggak peduli lagi kalo tempat kayak getu nggak kelihatan Chinanya, ato malah kagak mungkin eksis di dunia... pokoknya pake imajinasi doeloe...

Trus, Zhu Bajie ama Zha Wujing itu bawahan San Zang yang lain selain Sun Wukong. Maaf nggak saya munculkan di sini...

BTW, saya udah mendesign ulang Feng ama Huang (AKA Lu Xun dan Yangmei di masa lalu)... tapi belum saya warnai... wewww... akan secepatnya saya selesaikan...

Wokey... that's all kayaknya...

Updatenya next week hari minggu~


	29. Ratsyad Nellaf

_Bagi yang butuh penjelasan di chap sebelumnya:_  
Pas Lu Xun ngomong tentang ada alat untuk terbang di masa depan yang bakal muncul 18 abad lagi, itu tentu aja maksudnya **PESAWAT**! Dan pas juga kan omongannya Lu Xun bakal ada pesawat 18 abad lagi... ^^v hehehe... pesawat kan diciptakan abad 20... XDDDDD

Reply Review dulu, ya~

**Fansy Fan:** Ahhh... actually I want the San Zang and Wukong from Warriors Orochi Z to be appeared here, and I want to keep their personality just like in the game, so that's why maybe Huo Li isn't naughty enough... XDDDD

**Yulius:** Makaseh... saya anggap sebuah pujian. BTW, gimana nih kok Wei di 3KO jadi meraja rela?

**Putri:** Yups... ^^ sesuai dengan di gamenya Warriors Orochi Z... ^^v Nggg... bukunya nggak terlalu berhubungan, kok... wkwkwk...

Yah! Mulai dari chapter ini (tepatnya chap sebelumnya, sih...), kita akan masuk ke '**FLASHBACK ARC**' (sampe mungkin tiga atau empat chap kedepan). Jadi, akan banyak pengungkapan misteri yang terjadi di masa lalu... Hohohoho... Dan satu hal lagi, semua yang saya sampaikan di sini bukan Legenda FengHuang yang asli... banyak yang saya ubah sedikit demi kelancaran cerita... (halah!) Jadi, bersiaplah untuk **PENGUNGKAPAN MISTERI**!

Ehm, sedikit keterangan, sodara!  
Di sini, kan pake POVnya Lu Xun. Nah, saya kesulitan menuliskan pas kalo Lu Xun ngelihat Feng, alias wujud masa lalunya dia. Kalo Lu Xun pake kata ganti orang ketiga, 'dia', kan kayaknya jayus banget menyebutkan diri sendiri sebagai 'dia'? Tapi kalau saya pake kata ganti orang pertama, 'aku', kan jadinya serem dan rancu banget? Nah, sebagai jalan tengah, saya pake kata ganti orang ketiga, tapi kalo ada kata _dia yang di-italic_, itu berarti Lu Xun dalam POVnya sedang menunjuk ke dia yang di masa lalu. Getu...

Wokey! Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

"_Da-ge_!" Seruan San Zang membuyarkanku dari semua pikiran yang masih berlintas-lintas dalam kepalaku. "Kenapa _da-ge_ hanya diam saja? _Da-ge_ tidak mau lihat yang lain?"

"Oh-oh iya!" Balasku dengan setengah linglung. Baru saja aku sadar, sekarang aku berada di sebuah waktu dan tempat yang lain lagi. Kalau tadi seolah sedang pagi, sekarang seolah-olah hari sedang malam. Tempat itu masih sama indahnya, tetapi kali ini bukan taman lagi. Tempat yang kulihat ini adalah sebuah gerbang yang besar sekali, seperti gerbang yang ada di Istana Wei. Namun, sekali lagi, tentu saja gerbang ini jauh lebih indah. Gerbang itu bukan berlapis emas, melainkan terbuat dari emas! Ukiran-ukiran di atasnya menambah keindahannya, belum lagi ditambah garis-garis kurva yang timbul berwarna perak dan taburan batu-matu mulia lainnya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar..." San Zang tiba-tiba saja bergumam sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menggeleng perlahan. "K-kalau tidak salah... ini..." Dia menelan ludah. "Kejadian itu..."

Sebelum San Zang sempat mengatakan apapun, aku melihat_nya_ lagi, diriku yang di masa lalu, sedang masuk ke dalam gerbang yang terbuka lebar. Aneh sekali jika ada gerbang, namun tidak ada penjaga di sana. Dan rupanya _dia_ juga menyadarinya.

"Ahhh..." _Dia_ berhenti tepat di depan gerbang itu. "Dimana keempat _Si Xiang_ itu? Mungkinkah... mungkinkah sekarang..."

"Feng _xun-jue_!" Sepasang sosok kulihat dari jauh sedang berlari ke arah_nya_. Dan kedua orang itu, yang satu pria dan yang satu wanita, adalah Fu Xi dan Nü Wa. Keduanya menggenggam senjata mereka kuat-kuat, dan baik aku maupun diriku yang di masa lalu tahu hal itu tidak wajar dilakukan, kecuali jika sedang terjadi perang. Setelah dengan cepat memberi hormat, keduanya langsung berbicara, masih dengan suara yang terputus-putus. "Feng _xun-jue_... Untunglah kami bertemu denganmu!"

_Dia_ tidak terlihat terkejut, tetap tenang seperti tadi. Sorot mata_nya_ yang lembut itu tidak berubah panik. "Fu Xi, Nü Wa, apa yang terjadi? Bicaralah pelan-pelan."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, sampai akhirnya Nü Wa-lah yang memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Feng _xun-jue_, kau pasti tidak akan percaya..." Nü Wa memulai, tetapi aku yang di masa lalu itu sedikitpun tidak terlihat khawatir. "... T'an Mo! Dia... dia memberontak!"

"Kurang ajar! Dia memang keterlaluan!" Fu Xi mengepalkan tinjunya. Wajahnya menjadi kaku dengan giginya gemertakan karena marah. "Hanya karena dia yang paling kuat, lalu dia sekarang berbalik menggunakan kekuatannya itu untuk melawan kita! Kurang ajar! Ini benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Feng _xun-jue_, kau datang tepat pada waktunya!" Nü Wa melanjutkan lagi. "Para _Si Xiang_ itu sudah memimpin peperangan melawannya! Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak akan berhasil mengusir T'an Mo tanpa kehadiranmu! Kau harus cepat, Feng _xun-jue_!"

Laporan dari Fu Xi dan Nü Wa membuatku kaget bukan buatan meskipun aku tidak sedang mengalami hal ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata awalnya T'an Mo itu salah satu dari kami, bukan musuh kami! Tapi, anehnya, aku yang di masa lalu yang justru sedang mengalaminya sekarang ini, malah sama sekali tidak kelihatan terkejut. Hanya saja, senyum lembut_nya_ tadi menjadi senyum sedih.

"Ternyata memang sudah waktunya..." Desah_nya_ pelan. Aneh, aku yang dari sejauh ini bisa mendengar_nya_ tetapi Fu Xi dan Nü Wa yang begitu dekat seolah tidak dapat mendengar. "Baiklah. Fu Xi, Nü Wa, mari kita masuk ke dalam."

Sampai saat itu, _dia_ masih belum mengeluarkan senjata_nya_. Sementara mereka masuk ke dalam, aku dan San Zang pun mengikuti, tetapi secara ajaib kami tidak berlari menapaki tanah, tetapi melayang. Sesudah masuk, aku melihat tempat yang seperti taman yang kulihat sebelumnya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat berbagai bangunan di dalam gerbang itu yang keindahannya sama atau bahkan melebihi bangunan berbentuk prisma segitiga tadi. Namun, keindahan itu tercoreng karena banyaknya makluk-makhluk aneh yang berada di sana.

Mereka... mereka adalah para Yaoguai.

Aku tidak menyempatkan diri untuk melihat mereka satu persatu yang saling bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk lain yang bercahaya putih, kebalikan dari para Yaoguai itu. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengikuti_nya_, diriku yang di masa lampau. Semakin aku mengikuti_nya_, aku semakin dalam masuk ke seluk-beluk barisan bangunan itu. Sampai pada suatu tempat, akhirnya aku melihat_nya_, bersama Fu Xi dan Nü Wa, berhenti.

Tempat itu adalah taman yang pertama kali kulihat. Di taman yang luar biasa luas itu aku melihat berbagai macam hal.

Tempat yang indah itu berubah menjadi seperti arena perang.

Senjata-senjata berkelebatan baik oleh makhluk-makhluk yang bisa terbang di atas, yang paling kulihat jelas adalah Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang, dan yang berpijak di tanah seperti Zhi Ming dan Jian Bing. Namun, yang kulihat bukan hanya mereka saja. Arena perang itu luar biasa sekali, kuda-kuda yang bersayap ditunggangi oleh makhluk-makhluk bercahaya putih yang lain, bersenjata pedang, tombak, dan panah, melawan makhluk-makhluk yang kutebak adalah Yaoguai. Baik di atas maupun di bawah, pandanganku tertutup oleh banyaknya pasukan yang bertarung dari kedua belah pihak. Tidak hanya itu, senjata mereka bukan hanya yang kasat mata saja. Serangan itu juga menggunakan elemen-elemen api, air, tanah, angin, dan lain sebagainya. Kepalaku sampai pusing melihatnya.

Kurasa, dari seluruh pertarungan yang pernah kulihat di hidupku, ini adalah perang yang paling dasyat.

Namun, satu hal yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah sosok yang berdiri di tengah-tengah, seolah yang sedang mengendalikan semuanya. Dibandingkan yang lain, dia berukuran seperti raksasa, dan wujudnya pun tidak kalah mengerikan dari Yaoguai-yaoguai yang dipimpinnya. Kutebak, dia pasti adalah T'an Mo. Tidak kusangka, ternyata inilah wujudnya yang sebenarnya... Sungguh jauh berbeda dari yang kulihat selama ini!

T'an Mo yang berwujud seperti monster ular itu mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat _dia_, aku yang di masa lalu, berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah tempat itu. Tidak ada satu Yaoguai pun berani mendekati_nya_. Aku tahu kenapa. Ini persis seperti yang pernah terjadi padaku. Yaoguai tidak kuat pada cahaya milik_nya_, yang juga kumiliki sebagai diri_nya_ di masa datang.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi seperti ini..." Ujar_nya_ pelan.

Sebagai balasan dari perkataan yang tenang itu, T'an Mo tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha! Bagaimana menurutmu, Feng _xun-jue_? Inilah kekuatanku! Luar biasa, bukan?"

T'an Mo mengalihkan pandangan dari_nya_ kepada Ling Guang yang sedang menyerang salah satu Yaoguai. Hanya dengan satu kali melayangkan tangan, _Si Xiang_ itu langsung jatuh ke bawah.

"Ling Guang!" Yang berseru begitu bukan hanya _dia_, tetapi juga yang lainnya. Tetapi yang paling jelas kudengar hanya suara_nya_ saja. Dengan kecepatan yang hampir tak bisa diikuti mata, _dia_ melompat begitu tinggi dan seketika itu juga sepasang sayap berwarna api dan bercahaya seperti matahari muncul dari punggungnya, membuatnya dapat terbang dan menangkap Ling Guang yang jatuh ke tangannya. "Ling Guang! Bertahanlah!"

"Feng _xun-jue_..." Luka Ling Guang memang tidak terlalu parah, tetapi aku yakin dia menahan sakit luar biasa. "Maaf... aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan..."

Aku melihat_nya_ turun kembali ke tanah, kemudian menyembuhkan Ling Guang dengan kekuatan_nya_. Ah, jadi memang benar kekuatan menyembuhkan itu asalnya pun dari aku, bukan sejak awal kepunyaan Yangmei!

"Ling Guang," Balas_nya_ dengan suara pelan. "Tenanglah... aku ada di sini sekarang..."

"Feng _xun-jue_! Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam saja!" Dengan satu teriakan dari Fu Xi, seluruh Si Xiang lainnya langsung berkumpul kepada mereka. Kemudian Fu Xi menengadah ke atas, menuding ke arah T'an Mo. "Kau memang makhluk setan, T'an Mo! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini sekarang?"

"Cahaya tidak ada lagi di dalamnya..." Nü Wa bergumam. "Yang ada hanya kegelapan."

Sederetan kalimat itu hanya di sambut T'an Mo dengan, sekali lagi, tawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menadang ke bawah dengan tatapan meremehkan, menatap satu per satu mulai dari Fu Xi, Nü Wa, keempat Si Xiang, dan penghuni Langit lain yang tidak aku tahu namanya. Namun pandangannya itu berhenti saat dia melihat Phoenix, aku yang di masa lalu.

"Hai, Feng _xun-jue, _aku belum mendengar suaramu sama sekali!" Serunya dengan suara merendahkan. Yang diajak bicara hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak. "Kau tidak lihat mereka semua menyalahkanku? Katakan pada mereka, ini semua salahmu!"

Tentu saja, ini membuat siapapun yang ada di tempat itu membelalakkan mata karena terkejut, begitu juga denganku. Jian Bing menjadi orang pertama yang langsung menanyakan itu pada_nya_. "Feng _xun-jue_, apa maksudnya ini salahmu? Dia sedang memprovokasi kami saja, kan?" Tanyanya, hampir berseru karena kekagetannya.

"Jian Bing... Jian Bing..." T'an Mo menggelengkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaan Jian Bing sebelum _dia_ memberikan jawaba papaun. "Kau tidak lihat? Bukankah sejak awal ini keputusan Feng _xun-jue_ sendiri memberikan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang paling besar padaku? Dibandingkan denganku, kau sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya, Jian Bing." Tentu saja, ini membuat Jian Bing marah bukan main. Auranya sebagai roh pelindung berwujud Harimau Putih makin jelas terasa keberadaannya. Sepasang pedang pendek yang ia gunakan sebagai senjatanya juga ikut bercahaya.

"Justru karena itu, kau busuk, T'an Mo!" Kali ini, Fu Xi-lah yang membalas. "Kau diberi kekuatan terhebat di antara kami, dan dipercayai kekuasaan terbesar! Dan sesudah semuanya itu, kau berani memberontak? Betapa tidak tahu dirinya kau!"

"Hahaha! Diberi kekuatan, katamu?" Balas T'an Mo tak kalah sengit. "Ini adalah kekuatanku milikku! Kekuatan yang diberikan Feng _xun-jue_ terlalu kecil, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang kukembangkan sampai sekarang!" Sekali lagi, sesudah mengucapakan ini dia tertawa. Sampai puas dia tertawa, barulah dia menatang_nya_, diriku yang di masa lalu itu.

"Feng _xun-jue_! Aku sama sekali belum mendengar suaramu! Sedari tadi hanya mereka saja yang berbicara! Apa kau tidak punya mulut?" Satu tantangan ini dengan suksesnya menyulut amarah siapapun yang bukan anak buahnya di tempat itu. Tapi, anehnya, ia gagal membuat yang ditantang itu marah. "Ayo! Katakan sesuatu!"

Akhirnya, setelah lama berdiam diri, _dia_ menjawab tantangan itu. "Kau memang benar, akulah yang memepercayakanmu kekuasaan yang tinggi..." Bagaimanapun kagetnya kawan-kawan_nya_ yang berada di sekitar_nya_, _dia_ sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. "... dan aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Ha! Kalau begitu, kau semakin bodoh membawamu dalam kejatuhanmu sendiri, Feng _xun-jue_!" Balas T'an Mo, masih menahan shock mendengar perkataan terakhir_nya_. "Ah, kalau begini, kurasa kau tidak perlu lagi kupanggil _xun-jue_, benar begitu, Feng?" Pertanyaan terakhir itu ditanyakan dengan dengan nada menghina, dan diikuti oleh tawa.

Belum habis tawa itu, Fu Xi dan Nü Wa sudah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melayang, kemudian menyerang T'an Mo! "Keterlaluan!" Seru Fu Xi. "Kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni lagi!"

"Fu Xi! Nü Wa!" Sepasang sayap berwarna api itu muncul kembali dibalik punggung_nya_, sebelum _ia_ memanggil mereka. "Ini pertarunganku! Biarlah aku yang bertarung melawannya!"

Seolah T'an Mo pun menyetujui perkataan_nya_, ia mengerahkan seluruh Yaoguai-yaoguai bawahannya dan menyerang keduanya. Tidak dapat membiarkan ini terjadi, keempat _Si Xiang_ itu bergabung dengan Fu Xi dan Nü Wa melawan para Yaoguai itu, sementara _dia_, Phoenix itu, semakin mendekat dengan T'an Mo.

"Nyalimu besar juga! Menantangku satu lawan satu!" Tawa T'an Mo. Tawanya menjadi makin keras ketika sekarang melihat keempat _Si Xiang_ itu telah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, dengan berubah wujud menjadi Harimau Putih, Burung Merah, Kura-kura Hitam, dan Naga Biru. Ini menandakan bahwa mereka, ditambah dengan Fu Xi dan Nü Wa serta kawan-kawan mereka lainnya mulai kewalahan melawan ribuan bahkan jutaan Yaoguai itu. "Kau lihat bukan sekarang kekuatanku?"

Sebagai balasan, _dia_ hanya tertawa pelan. "Jangankan sekarang. Sejak dulu pun aku sudah tahu kau akan memberontak." Kemudian, _dia_ memunculkan sesuatu di balik cahaya ke tangan_nya_. Sesuatu yang juga kumiliki sekarang dan kubawa kemanapun. Pedang itu. _Feng-jian_! "Dan sekarang pun aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Betapa tenangnya kalimat itu diucapkan! Berbeda denganku yang sekarang tegang menyaksikan itu! Meskipun San Zang berkali-kali meyakinkanku, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa percaya bahwa inilah masa laluku di kehidupan sebelumnya!

Setelah itu, terjadi sesuatu di depan mataku. Seperti keempat _Si Xiang_ yang lain, _dia_ pun berubah wujud! Wujud_nya_ berganti menjadi wujud yang sebenarnya. Phoenix. Ketujuh ekor yang menacarkan ketujuh warna, setiap helai bulu yang berinar seperti warna matahari, mata emasnya yang makin memancarkan cahaya seperti fajar yang akan terbit, cakar yang kuat yang siap menyerang musuh. Satu kibasan sayapnya menciptakan api dimana-mana.

Tiba-tiba, berbagai hal membanjiri kepalaku...

Di suatu tempat... dalam gua yang gelap dimana aku dan Yangmei pertama kali masuk...

Di tempat yang lain... ukiran-ukiran yang menggambarkan Phoenix yang menyerang ular...

Aku teringat akan berbagai hal, tetapi pada saat yang sama aku lupa! Aku lupa tempat apa itu dan kapan serta dimana! Semakin mengingatnya, kepalaku semakin terasa sakit! Tidak ada gunanya aku berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terlupakan, dan melupakan apa yang sudah teringat!

Kedua tanganku yang menggenggam kepalaku kuat-kuat tidak mengurangi rasa sakit ini. Tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa tegang dan rasa sakit ini, aku terjatuh dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Sekarang satu tangan kuletakkan di dadaku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang makin lama makin tak karuan...

"_Da-ge!_" Suara itu... Suara San Zang yang bercampur dengan suara keributan di sekitarku. "_Da-ge_ tidak apa-apa? Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "A-aku tidak tahu..." Jawabku dengan suara terbata-bata. "San Zang... ada apa ini... sebenarnya?"

"_Da-ge_..." San Zang pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berlutut di sebelahku dan berusaha menenangkan diriku. "Bertahanlah..."

Aku kembali melihat pertarungan itu. _Dia_ dan T'an Mo bertarung satu lawan satu dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati, sementara makluk-makhluk yang memancarkan cahaya lainnya dan para Yaoguai yang berperang seperti menjadi latar belakang. Mataku, mata manusia ini, tidak bisa mengikuti dan melihat seluruh kejadian itu. Yang aku ketahui hanya satu hal. Kegelapan yang tadinya memenuhi tempat ini dengan begitu cepatnya menjadi cahaya. Cahaya itu makin lama makin kuat, sehingga dengan sendirinya para Yaoguai itu lenyap seperti bayangan yang hilang ketika cahaya meneranginya.

Suara-suara seruan, teriakan, serta jeritan, bahkan suara sambaran petir, dentingan logam, kobaran api, luapan air, goncangan tanah, hembusan angin, semua terdengar jelas di kepalaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku hanya melihat ular itu terkurung dalam kobaran api yang bersinar seperti lingkaran matahari, dan jeritannya yang terdengar ketika cahaya yang merupakan kebalikan darinya menyerangnya seperti tombak-tombak panjang yang menyerangnya dari segala arah. Cahaya itu berwarna putih, tetapi ketika masuk ke dalam dinding api itu terpecah menjadi tujuh warna.

Baru kusadari... tombak-tombak itu mirip dengan sesuatu yang kulihat, entah dimana... cahaya putih masuk ke dalam sesuatu... berbentuk prisma segitiga... terpecah menjadi tujuh warna...

Astaga... kenapa aku bisa lupa tempat itu? Padahal kurasa itu adalah tempat yang sangat penting...

Mataku kututup erat-erat. Bukannya aku tidak mau melihat ini, tetapi aku tidak kuat lagi! Entah kenapa semakin aku melihat adegan pertarungan ini, semakin banyak ingatanku yang hilang. Dan pada saat aku berusaha mengingatnya kembali, kepalaku makin sakit!

Setelah kesakitan yang menyiksa yang seperti terjadi hampir selamanya, cahaya yang begitu terang masuk ke dalam mataku menembus kelopak mata! Betapa bodohnya aku, justru saat itulah aku membuka mata! Tetapi, yang kulihat tidak membuatku silau, apalagi buta. Justru aku merasakan kekuatan yang aneh, yang sangat amat kuat!

Tanganku memeluk tubuhku yang terasa akan meledak ini. "AAAHHHHH! HENTIKAN!"

"_Da-ge_!" Seseorang, aku yakin San Zang, memelukku erat-erat. "_Da-ge... da-ge..._ bertahanlah..."

Mengatakannya memang mudah, tetapi bisakah aku melakukannya?

Namun akhirnya, setelah waktu yang aku tidak tahu berapa lamanya, saat itu datang juga. Cahaya itu meredup, membuat segala sesuatu di balik layar putih itu sekarang jelas terlihat.

Taman itu sekarang bergelimang tubuh Yaoguai, yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang begitu saja. Keempat _Si Xiang_ itu kembali ke wujud semula mereka. Penghuni langit yang lain mulai melayang merendah ke darat, sementara yang sudah berada di darat mengalihkan padangan mereka pada pusat pertarungan itu. Seluruh mata tertuju kepada_nya_ dan kepada musuh yang baru _ia_ kalahkan.

"T'an Mo," Kata_nya_ sambil kembali ke wujud mula. Pedang yang tadi di tangan_nya_ menghilang begitu saja sesudah mengeluarkan cahaya. T'an Mo si ular yang telah dikalahkan hanya tergeletak nyaris tak bernyawa. "Itukah kekuatanmu yang kau gunakan untuk melawanku? Kegelapan?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, hanya ada keheningan yang menguasai udara di sana.

T'an Mo hanya mendesis marah sebagai jawaban. Tetapi dengan kekalahannya ia tidak seponggah tadi lagi. "Iya! Aku muak dengan cahayamu! Karena itulah aku menciptakan kegelapan!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Keheningan itu berlanjut lagi.

Sampai pada akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah oleh pertanyaan_nya_. Suara_nya_ tetap saja tenang dan tidak memunculkan ekspresi apapun. "Kau menciptakan kegelapan. Kalau begitu, aku tanya, apa itu kegelapan?"

"Kegelapan adalah lawan dari terang!" Balas pemberontak itu dengan mantap. "Seperti kau memancarkan cahaya, maka aku akan memancarkan kegelapan!"

Dari jauh, aku melihat_nya_ menutup mata sejenak. _Dia_ menatap ke atas, cakrawala yang tadinya gelap sekarang menjadi terang sesudah pertarungan itu selesai. Warna-warna di taman yang tadi hanya terlihat sebagai warna hitam saja kini kembali menunjukkan warna asli mereka yang begitu indah.

"Kegelapan itu apa?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut_nya_.

Semua telinga yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terperanjat. Aku pun terperanjat, tetapi bukan kerena pertanyaan_nya_ melainkan karena _dia_ sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dari_nya_. Tetapi saat itu, aku melihat diriku sendiri yang di masa lalu bukan seperti Phoenix yang kuat dan agung seperti yang kulihat barusan. Tetapi aku melihat diriku sendiri saat itu... seperti aku yang sekarang. Di satu sisi, sepertinya _ia_ sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaan_nya_ sendiri. Tetapi di sisi lain, _dia_ seperti anak kecil yang bertanya dengan polosnya, sangat mirip denganku...

"Apakah sesuatu yang disebut kegelapan itu benar-benar ada?" Pertanyaan itu diajukan_nya_ lagi, tetapi dengan kata-kata yang berbeda. Melihat tidak ada jawaban yang diterima_nya_, ia pun melanjutkan. "Kegelapan itu bukan suatu keberadaan. Kegelapan itu hanyalah sebuah keadaan dimana tidak ada cahaya. Kau, T'an Mo, tidak mungkin dapat memancarkan kegelapan seperti aku memancarkan cahaya."

"APA?" T'an Mo menggeram, kemudian membentak menunjukkan kemarahannya.

Sebagai jawaban dari bentakkan itu, _dia_ hanya menunjukkan senyum lemah sebelum berbalik, memandang keadaan di sekitarnya. Saat itulah, angin semilir mulai berhembus dengan lembut, kelopak-kelopak bunga mulai terbuka lagi. Air danau yang jernih mulai memantulkan cahaya, dan begitu pula dengan bangunan yang mengelilingi taman ini. Tempat ini menjadi lebih indah ketimbang sebelum pertarungan tadi.

Barulah setelah itu _dia_ menjawab. "Dalam pertarungan ini, aku yang menang melawanmu. Kegelapan yang tadi ada, terusir oleh cahaya, bukan? Kegelapan memang ditakdirkan akan sangat kuat, tetapi kalah hanya dengan ketika cahaya dengan mudah mencapainya." Suara yang keluar dari mulut_nya_ mengalun perlahan, membiarkan pendengar di tempat itu meresapi kata-kata_nya_.

"Kelihatannya akulah pemenangnya, tetapi ada satu pertarungan yang aku kalah darimu, T'an Mo."

Kali ini, yang protes paling awal bukan T'an Mo, tetapi para _Si Xiang_ itu dan seluruh penghuni Langit lainnya. "Apa maksudmu itu?" Jian Bing, seperti biasa, dialah yang paling keras menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. "Kau sudah jelas-jelas menang!"

"Jian Bing," Pertanyaan itu dijawab_nya_ langsung. "Sudah kukatakan, cahaya akan selalu menang dari kegelapan cukup dengan cahaya itu dapat memancar sampai pada kegelapan." Jawab_nya_. Mata_nya_ kembali menatap T'an Mo sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi pertarungan yang aku kalah ini adalah karena aku tidak dapat mencapai suatu tempat. Cahayaku tidak dapat menembus sampai ke suatu tempat tergelap, dan itulah yang membuatku kalah."

"Apa itu?" Serempak, semuanya termasuk T'an Mo bertanya.

"Tempat itu adalah..." _Dia_ menunjuk tepat pada musuh_nya_, pemberontak yang baru saja dikalahkan. "... hatimu. Kau tidak membiarkan cahaya masuk, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kegelapan."

Sesudah itu, keheningan berlanjut lagi. Siapapun yang berada di tempat itu menundukkan kepala, entah kenapa. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, bahkan suara dari alam pun tidak.

Sebagai kebalikan, _dia_ justru menengadahkan kepala_nya_ tinggi, menghirup nafas sebelum menyerukan sesuatu kuat-kuat, berbeda dengan suara yang selama ini mengalun lembut keluar dari mulut_nya_. "Di tempat ini, T'an Mo, dan juga untuk kalian semua!" Seruannya seperti guntur di tengah badai, begitu keras dan tegas. Air mukanya yang tadi lembut pun berubah, menjadi keras dan dingin. Sepasang mata emasnya yang biasanya sayu kini menatap dengan tajam, lebih tajam dari pisau yang baru ditempa. "Hanyalah bagi mereka yang membuka dirinya untuk cahaya! Jika ada kegelapan dalam hatinya, pintu akan ditutup baginya, dan dia harus keluar dari tempat ini!"

Mata_nya_ berpaling pada T'an Mo. Kali ini, aku melihat mata_nya_ yang berkobar-kobar dengan api amarah yang ganas, begitu kuatnya hingga membuat pemberontak itu ketakutan. "T'an Mo! Kau berani melakukan ini! Itu berarti, kau siap menerima hukumannya!" Kali ini, volume suaranya berkurang, tetapi masih menyiratkan amarah yang sama. "Kau memiliki kegelapan, yang berarti kau mengusir cahaya. Sama artinya dengan kau mengusirku, dan mengharapkan agar aku tidak pernah ada! Untuk kesalahanmu yang fatal seperti ini, kau harus dihukum!"

Perintah ini membuat siapapun terperanjat, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang protes mengingat ini adalah sebuah kebenaran. Bukankah benar, siapa yang melakukan kesalahan, dia harus dihukum? Perintah itu tegas, dan aku sendiri tahu itu. Analoginya saja, jika seorang Kaisar memiliki seorang bawahan yang jelas-jelas dan terang-terangan memusuhinya, bahkan sampai mengharapkan kepergiannya, bukankah itu pelanggaran besar yang dapat membawa bawahan itu pada hukuman mati? Jangankan menentang dan mengharapkan kepergian Kaisarnya, hanya menghina keberadaannya saja sudah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Dengan sebuah perintah itu, _ia_ memanggil keempat _Si Xiang_, dan masing-masing mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu. Meng Zhang mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal. Ling Guang mengeluarkan sebuah cap seperti cap kerajaan. Zhi Ming mengeluarkan kunci emas yang besar. Jian Bing mengeluarkan rantai yang besar dan panjang. Ah, jadi, itukah sebabnya Meng Zhang sering terlihat sedang membaca, Ling Guang kutemui dalam istana, Zhi Ming seperti sedang menjaga pintu gerbang Zhang Cheng, dan Jian Bing berada dalam tempat yang berbeda-beda?

"Apa yang dikatakan Feng _xun-jue_ benar, T'an Mo." Meng Zhang membuka buku besar itu, kemudian membacakan sebuah kalimat di sana. "Atas kesalahanmu, yang berani memberontak dan menyimpan kegelapan kemari, kau tidak boleh lagi berada di tempat ini!"

Dalam sekejap, gerbang yang tadi kulihat sebelumnya bisa terlihat lagi sekarang, entah bagaimana pemandangan ini bisa berganti, atau gerbang itu kah yang kemari? Yang pasti, yang kulihat sekarang adalah Ling Guang yang sedang berlutut di atas satu lututnya menuliskan sesuatu di tanah. Tulisan itu sepertinya ia tuliskan dengan jarinya, dan tidak menyentuh tanah, tetapi entah bagaimana di tanah itu muncul tulisan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya! Kemudian ia mengesahkan tulisan itu dengan memberinya cap. Seketika itu juga, tanah membentuh bentuk dan patra yang terdapat pada cap itu.

"Hukuman akan dilaksanakan!" Serunya.

Pintu gerbang itu pun terbuka, sesudah Zhi Ming membukanya dengan kuncinya. Seketika itu juga, seolah angin turut bergabung mengusir T'an Mo dari tempat itu, angin badai yang kuat membuat T'an Mo disingkirkan dari tempat itu, seperti debu yang terbang ketika angin berhembus. Baik sebelum, ketika, dan sesudah angin itu berhembus, tidak ada yang menanggapi seruan T'an Mo yang memohon dan meminta kembali diizinkan berada di tempat itu. Pemberontak itu, beserta seluruh Yaoguai pengikutnya, tersapu keluar dari gerbang dan jatuh ke bawah...

Dengan cepatnya pemandangan itu berubah kembali. Kali ini sebuah tempat, seperti ruang bawah tanah terpampang di hadapanku. Di sana, aku melihat _dia_, hanya ditemani oleh keempat Si Xiang saja. Tempat ini rasanya familiar bagiku... familiar sekali... Kurasa, beberapa tahun lalu aku pernah pergi ke tempat ini...

Di sana terdapat sebuah pintu yang tinggi, menjulang sampai ke bagian atas. Pada pintu itu terdapat ukir-ukiran huruf kuno yang tidak bisa aku baca, dan setiap huruf-huruf itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Sebuah rantai yang besar dan panjang seperti mengunci kedua pintu itu agar sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka, yang rupanya entah bagaimana dikendalikan oleh Jian Bing sampai bisa terpasang di sana.

"Selesai, Feng _xun-jue_." Jian Bing berbalik kembali menghadap ke arah_nya_. "Pemberontak itu sekarang sudah terkurung di sini."

_Dia_ mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi dari sini."

"Tapi...!" Harimau Putih itu menyahut. "Feng _xun-jue_, kau tidak memperkuat segel ini? Kalau hanya kekuatanku saja, aku tidak akan sanggup! Saat T'an Mo telah pulih, dia pasti bisa keluar!"

Sebelum ketiga _Si Xiang_ yang lain ikut menyetujui, _dia_ cuma tertawa pelan. "Biarlah kalau itu terjadi. Dia memang akan bebas."

Apa?

Baik untuk para Si Xiang itu, maupun bagi aku sendiri, sama sekali tidak bisa memahami kata-kata itu. Aneh, aku yang di masa lalu pernah berkata demikian? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sekarang?

Meski demikian, tidak ada yang berani bicara. Mereka beranjak dari tempat itu melalui sebuah tangga ke atas yang sangat panjang, seolah tidak terlihat ujungnya. Saat aku mengikuti pun, aku merasa tempat ini sangat familiar... Kurasa, aku sudah pernah ke tempat ini lama sekali... tapi aku lupa dimana. Tapi, satu hal yang aku ingat, kalau tidak salah dulu tempat ini dikatakan tempat terlarang yang aku tidak boleh masuk. Kenapa sekarang aku bisa lupa, ya?

"San Zang," Aku memanggil pendeta itu. "Kau tahu apa tempat ini? Kenapa rasanya familiar, ya?"

Pendeta itu mengangguk mantap. "Tempat ini namanya _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut. Di masa _da-ge_ yang sekarang, tempat ini ada di daerah Lu Jiang."

Eh? _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut? Lu Jiang? Nama-nama itu sepertinya tidak asing di telingaku. Tapi apa dan dimana itu, aku tidak tahu... aku lupa...

Pikiran itu akhirnya kuabaikan begitu saja saat akhirnya aku melihat pintu keluar dari tempat itu. Sekarang, yang ada di sini adalah sebuah hutan, hutan yang sekali lagi terasa sangat familiar untukku. Rasanya, dulu sekali aku sering ke tempat ini...

"Feng _xun-jue_?"

Pandanganku kualihkan kepada mereka. Kali ini, aku melihat _dia_ di depan gua itu, menatapnya dalam sekali sementara _Si Xiang_ lainnya sudah jauh di depan menunggu_nya_ dengan perasaan bingung. Mereka pun mengambil satu langkah mendekati_nya_, dan mendengar_nya_ bergumam pelan.

"T'an Mo... bagaimana dia bisa memberontak seperti itu?" Gumam_nya_ sambil masih memandang tempat itu dalam sekali, tetapi pada saat yang sama mata emas_nya_ hanya menatap kosong. Suara yang dikeluarkan_nya_ seperti alunan melodi yang sedih. "Sejak awal, di hatinya cuma ada kegelapan. Aku tidak pernah diterima olehnya..."

"Sejak awal, meski dia memanggilku _xun-jue_, tapi aku tidak pernah menjadi seorang _xun-jue_ untuknya..." Kalimat itu masih berlanjut. "Bahkan _peng-you_–teman saja tidak... Aku hanya dianggapnya sebagai musuh..."

"Feng _xun-jue_...?" Ling Guang menghampiri_nya_ selangkah lebih dekat lagi. "Jangan-jangan, apa kau tahu tentang ini?" Tanyanya, yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. "Kalau seandainya kau tahu, kenapa masih mempercayakan T'an Mo kekuasaan dan kedudukan setinggi itu?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

Sampai akhirnya, Ling Guang memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada_nya_, sampai tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan, kemudian memegang kedua bahu_nya_ dan memutar_nya_ dengan cepat. "Feng _xun-jue_..." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ling Guang, tetapi tidak diteruskan saat ia melihat wajah_nya_. Mata emas itu sekarang benar-benar hanya menatap hampa dan sendu. Kedua mata emas itu terlihat akan berair, tetapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwa.

"Feng _xun-jue_..." Ketiga _Si Xiang_ yang lain mendekat. Zhi Ming menatap_nya_ dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "... kau sampai terpukul seperti ini?"

Meng Zhang hanya mengdesah. "Feng _xun-jue_, tidak ada yang perlu disesali kehilangan pemperontak sepertinya."

"Meng Zhang benar, Feng _xun-jue_!" Jian Bing pun menimpali. "Sekarang T'an Mo sudah tidak ada, keadaan kembali menjadi aman! Bukankah ini baik untuk kita semua?" Dia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang menunjukkan rasa optimis, seperti biasa.

_Dia_ hanya terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah jawaban keluar dari mulut_nya_. "Aku benci padanya. Dia adalah kegelapan itu sendiri." Sepatah kata keluar dari mulut_nya_, kemudian dilanjutkan kembali. "Tetapi, bagaimana aku bisa mengirimnya ke _Di Yu_ jika di sisi lain aku mengasihinya?"

Ling Guang yang berada paling dekat dengan_nya_ langsung bergerak dengan cepat, melakukan sesuatu yang sungguh di luar dugaan. _Si Xiang_ itu memeluknya, seperti seorang kawan yang menenangkan temannya yang sedih. "Feng _xun-jue_, kau boleh saja merasa begitu, tetapi masih ada kami yang bersama-sama denganmu, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara bersungguh-sungguh.

_Dia_ tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak membalas pelukan itu, tetapi juga tidak menolak. Sederetan kalimat lain keluar dari mulutnya. "T'an Mo... mulai saat ini, aku harus memeranginya, bukan?" Gumam_nya_ pelan, lebih kepada diri_nya_ sendiri ketimbang kepada keempat Si Xiang itu. "Seperti kegelapan akan ada ketika terang pergi, begitulah perang akan ada ketika kedamaian pergi. Bukan kedamaian muncul dari perang, tetapi perang muncul ketika tidak ada kedamaian."

Eh? Kata-kata terakhir itu... yang diucapkan diriku di masa lalu rasanya pernah kuucapkan di suatu tempat. Ahhh... tak heran bisa seperti itu, ternyata sejak masa lalu pun, aku sudah tahu tentang itu...

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Oh iya, Ling Guang," Panggil_nya_ tiba-tiba. _Si Xiang_ yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepala memandangnya. "Pertanyaanmu belum kujawab. Alasan aku mempercayakan T'an Mo kekuasaan dan kedudukan yang tinggi, serta kekuatan yang besar, meski aku tahu suatu saat dia akan memberontak..." _Dia_ terdiam sejenak. "supaya kalian tahu, sekuat apapun kegelapan, asal ada cahaya, kegelapan itu tidak akan bisa menang."

Ahhh...

Jadi begitu...

Bagaimanapun, malam hari pasti akan datang. Tetapi jika matahari sudah terbit, maka kegelapan malam itu akan sirna.

"_Da-ge_!" Suara San Zang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung menoleh memandangnya. "Bagaimana, _da-ge_? Da-ge sudah mulai ingat, kan?" Tanyanya dengan seulas senyum lebar dan berharap.

Aku membalas senyumnya. Baru sekarang aku sadar, pemandangan hutan yang tadi kulihat sekarang berganti lagi menjadi tempat serba putih. Mungkin sesudah ini aku akan dibawa melihat masa laluku yang lain lagi. "Iya, aku sudah mengingat banyak hal, San Zang." Jawabku. "Tapi, aneh juga... Semakin aku mengingat masa laluku, justru ingatanku yang sekarang semakin menghilang. Apa tidak apa-apa, San Zang?"

"Itu karena Feng _da-ge_ sekarang manusia!" Jawabnya langsung. Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena bingung. "Ingatan _da-ge_ sekarang pasti akan terlupakan beberapa, karena sekarang kepala _da-ge_ dipenuhi ingatan masa lalu! Tidak mungkin kan otak manusia yang begitu terbatas bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan sekaligus? Apalagi jika terjadi di _Tian Shang_!"

Ohhh... jadi begitu. Benar juga kata-katanya.

"_Da-ge_ tidak perlu khawatir!" Lanjutnya. "Begitu _da-ge_ kembali, nanti semua ingatan _da-ge_, baik yang sekarang maupun di masa lalu, akan _da-ge_ dapatkan kedua-duanya!"

"Oh... Syukurlah..." Aku menghela nafas lega. Bagaimana tidak? Rasanya akan sia-sia sekali kalau aku bisa mengingat masa laluku di kehidupan sebelumnya, tetapi ingatanku di masa kini hilang seluruhnya!

Entah dari arah mana, sebuah suara muncul di tempat hampa ini.

"Yo! _Shijiang_! Feng!"

Itu suara Wukong, bukan?

"WUKONG!" San Zang berbalik memelototi pendekar kera itu. Kedua tangannya sekarang berkacak pinggang. "Kau melakukan dua kesalahan! Pertama, kau kan kusuruh menjaga _Yi Leng Jing_! Kenapa sekarang kau di sini? Kedua, kau tidak boleh memanggil Feng _da-ge_ tidak sopan begitu!"

Wukong tertawa keras saat melihatku hanya berusaha menahan senyum. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang ini kalau dilihat-lihat sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan sekali... Wah, bayangan Pendeta San Zang yang berjubah putih, membawa tongkat biksu serta berkepala botak seperti biksu pula hilang jauh-jauh dari kepalaku. Wukong memang tidak banyak berbeda dengan anggapanku, tetapi aku tidak menyangka dia seberani itu melanggar gurunya.

"Aku bosan di _Yi Leng Jing_ sendirian!" Balas Wukong akhirnya. "Lagipula, aku kan juga ingin melihat masa lalu Feng. Pasti menarik! Dan lagi, _Shijiang_, siapa sih yang akan pergi ke Gunung Jing dan mengacaukan _Yi Leng Jing_?"

"_Yi Leng Jing_?" Aku mengangkat alis kebingungan. "Apa itu?"

"Oh! Iya! Aku belum bilang pada Feng _da-ge_, ya?" San Zang memukul keningnya sendiri. "Tempat yang tadi itu namanya _Yi Leng Jing_-Prisma Ingatan! Tempat dimana ingatan di masa lalu di Tian Shang bisa didapatkan kembali!" Jelasnya, sebelum kembali pada Wukong. "Nah, jadi Wukong, sekarang kembali ke _Yi Leng Jing_, ya?"

"Ah, _Shijiang_..." Wukong menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga ingin di sini..."

Hahaha... sepertinya akan ada tontonan menarik lagi, nih...

"Tidak bisa, Wukong!" Balas San Zang tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya. "Kau harus kembali!"

"Ayolah, _Shijiang_..." Pinta Wukong dengan wajah dan suara yang memelas. Aku tertawa, tidak menyangka Si Pendekar Kera bisa seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya, berhubung memang San Zang orang yang baik, dia akhirnya memenuhi keinginan Wukong. "Baiklah... baiklah..." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Tapi kau jangan bikin rusuh! Dan jangan mengganggu Feng _da-ge_, ya?"

"Siap, _Shijiang_!"

"Bagus!" Akhirnya, sesudah perdebatan guru-murid itu, San Zang menarik tanganku, kemudian berlari ke suatu arah. "Ayo, Feng _da-ge_! Masih banyak yang belum _da-ge_ lihat!" Katanya. "Bagian ini pasti da-ge suka! San Zang juga suka sekali bagian ini!"

Dengan begitu, aku dan Wukong mengikutinya.

Aku penasaran... apa lagi yang akan kulihat sesudah ini, ya?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kita sampai!"

Seolah keluar dari terowongan waktu, kali ini aku menemukan diriku di tempat yang sudah kukunjungi sebelumnya. Tapi, aku yakin di dalam dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Tempat ini adalah taman yang tadi kulihat, yang memiliki kolam di tempat itu.

Sekali lagi aku melihatnya, Phoenix itu, diriku yang seorang lagi di masa lalu, sedang duduk di tepi kolam, tetapi tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam mematung begitu saja.

Sampai akhirnya, terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang. "Feng _xun-jue_!"

Kali ini, suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku. Bagaimana tidak? Suara itu baru saja kudengar! Suara yang ceria dan ringan itu suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara San Zang? Wah, ternyata sebelumnya pun memang aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya!

"_Da-ge_! Itu San Zang, _da-ge_! Lihat! Itu San Zang!" Seru San Zang gembira bukan main. Aku cuma mengangguk perlahan sambil mengiyakan saja. "Nah, _da-ge_ sekarang ingat kan kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, Wukong sudah menimpali. "Ternyata, _Shijiang_ dulu dan sekarang sama saja, ya?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu, Wukong?"

Pendekar Kera itu tertawa sebelum menjawab. "_Shijiang_ dari dulu sampai sekarang seperti anak kecil! Tidak bisa dewasa, ya?"

Sementara mereka memulai pertengkaran mereka lagi, yang untukku sama-sama seperti anak kecil, aku cuma menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ada-ada saja mereka ini. Mengabaikan mereka, aku pun mengembalikan pandanganku kepada pemandangan yang kulihat di depan mataku.

Aku melihat diriku yang di masa lalu itu perlahan berdiri, kemudian berbalik menatap San Zang yang juga di masa lalu itu. "Hai, San Zang." Sapa_nya_ pendek.

"Feng _xun-jue_! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Feng _xun-jue_ selalu menyendiri? Apa ada masalah?" Sebelum melanjutkan, tiba-tiba saja aku melihatnya berhenti sejenak. "Oh, dan San Zang ingin mengatakan satu hal, Feng _xun-jue_! Boleh, kan?"

"Katakan saja."

"Feng _xun-jue_ selalu dipanggil dengan '_xun-jue_', kan? Kenapa harus dengan panggilan _xun-jue_? San Zang tidak suka! Rasanya Feng _xun-jue_ jauh sekali dari San Zang!" Ungkap pendeta itu dengan nada protes. Tapi, dengan cepatnya suaranya itu berubah manis sekali. "Jadi, bolehkah San Zang memanggil Feng _xun-jue_ dengan '_da-ge_' saja? Kan rasanya lebih akrab!" Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya kenapa sekarang San Zang memanggilku _da-ge_... Ada-ada saja...

Diriku yang di masa lalu itu lagi-lagi cuma tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh, San Zang." _Dia_ menjawab itu sambil mengelus rambut San Zang.

Astaga... ternyata aku dulu melakukan itu, ya? Pantas saja San Zang sangat akrab denganku, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Sekali lagi aku memandang San Zang dan Wukong yang masih ribut sendiri. Rasanya tidak percaya kedua orang ini benar adalah San Zang si Pendeta pencari tiga kitab dan Wukong pengikutnya si Pendekar Kera.

"Terima kasih, _da-ge_!" Balas si San Zang masa lalu itu dengan senang bukan main, dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sesenang itu. "Oh iya! _Da-ge_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa _da-ge_ akhir-akhir ini sering murung dan selalu sendirian?"

Senyum itu masih mengembang di bibir_nya_. _Ia_ menjawab pelan. "Karena aku memang sendirian, San Zang."

"Hah? Sendirian? Teman _da-ge_ kan banyak?" Tanya San Zang masa lalu dengan bingung. "Kenapa bisa sendirian?"

_Dia_ menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bukan sendirian yang seperti itu maksudku." Jawabnya. "Maksudku, apa kau tidak lihat, San Zang? _Si Xiang_, mereka berempat itu satu dengan yang lain seperti saling melengkapi dan saling berhubungan. Kemudian Fu Xi dan Nü Wa juga demikian. Seluruh penghuni _Tian Shang_ di sini memiliki sedikitnya satu orang dimana mereka bisa saling melengkapi dan berhubungan." Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya makin lama makin lemah, sampai yang terakhir hanya terdengar seperti desahan saja. "Tetapi aku satu-satunya yang sendirian."

"Ohhh... begitu..." San Zang masa lalu mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya sekarang tertunduk ke bawah. "Kalau begitu, San Zang juga ingin sendirian saja bersama _da-ge_..."

Sebagai jawaban, aku yang di masa lalu menepuk bahunya. "Nanti San Zang akan ke _Ren Huan_ sebagai manusia, kan?" Tanya_nya_, yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan. "Di sana, nanti San Zang akan bertemu dengan tiga orang teman. Jadi San Zang tidak akan sendirian lagi!"

"Wah! Benar, kah? San Zang benar-benar tidak sabar!" Serunya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Tapi, kalau ke Ren Huan, berarti San Zang tidak bisa bersama _da-ge_ lagi, kan? Tidak bersama-sama dengan Penghuni _Tian Shang_ bagaimana rasanya, ya?" Dengan begitu cepatnya ekspresinya berubah! Sekarang wajahnya kembali murung lagi. "Jangan-jangan, malah di Ren Huan, San Zang akan makin kesepian..."

_Dia_ menggeleng keras. "San Zang, kau tidak akan sendirian. Kau akan ditemani oleh tiga orang teman, kok. Percayalah..." Begitulah kata_nya_ sekali lagi, mengulangi perkataan yang sebelumnya. Hei, bagaimana aku yang di masa lalu bisa tahu kalau San Zang nantinya akan bertemu dengan tiga orang teman?

"Kalau begitu, San Zang akan sangat senang sekali!" Jawab San Zang masa lalu. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan _da-ge_?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, yang keluar dari mulut_nya_ hanya helaan nafas. Wajah_nya_ menunjukkan seolah dia sedang berandai-andai. "Aku tidak akan sendirian lagi, San Zang." Jawab_nya_. "Sebentar lagi, seorang Phoenix yang lain, yang menjadi bagian dari diriku dan sangat dekat dengaku, akan menemaniku."

"Benarkan?" Mata San Zang masa lalu melebar. "Wah! Indah sekali!"

"Tentu saja indah. Feng _xun-jue_ ingin seperti Fu Xi yang memiliki Nü Wa, kan?"

Suara itu, suara Meng Zhang yang seperti biasa muncul dari atas pohon. Hei, dipikir-pikir memang _Si Xiang_ satu ini selalu muncul di saat tidak terduga dengan cara tidak terduga dan memiliki maksud yang tidak terduga pula!

"Meng Zhang?" _Dia_ menengadahkan kepala_nya_ ke atas, menemukan Meng Zhang sedang membaca buku tebal, seperti biasa. "Ada apa kau di atas sana?"

"Membaca." Jawab Naga Biru itu dengan sangat cuek.

"Yang kulihat, kelihatannya Meng Zhang bukan sedang membaca tapi sedang memperhatikan _da-ge_! Benar, kan?" Celetuk San Zang masa lalu dengan riang, membuat aku yang di masa lalu tertawa kecil sementara Meng Zhang yang sangking kagetnya langsung menutup buku itu. "Wah, tidak kusangka! Ternyata Meng Zhang yang sangat amat cuek itu diam-diam juga perhatian pada _da-ge_! Seperti Ling Guang saja..."

Hahaha... hebat sekali perkataan San Zang itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jengkelnya Meng Zhang saat dibandingkan dengan Ling Guang. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi kedua _Si Xiang_ itu punya sifat yang sangat bertentangan, dan karena itu mereka saling tidak cocok. Kurasa Meng Zhang tidak begitu akur dengan Ling Guang, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"San Zang..." Meng Zhang mengangkat tangannya mendekati wajahnya. Sebuah bola yang seolah terbuat dari air muncul, dan pada saat yang sama membuat air di kolam bawahnya mulai bergelombang dan bergerak dengan cepat, nyaris seperti membentuk ombak! Wow... kekuatan Meng Zhang terutama jika saat dia marah memang mengerikan. "... Kau tahu kan kalau kau sedang berada di dekat air?"

Seperti biasa, wajah Meng Zhang memang tidak menunjukkan perubaha ekspresi yang berarti. Bahkan bisa dikatakan dia sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Tapi auranya itu... benar-benar mengintimidasi sekali. Sampai-sampai karena itu, San Zang masa lalu langsung bersembunyi di balik aku yang di masa lalu.

"Ahhh... iya... San Zang baru sadar..." Katanya dengan takut-takut, masih belum berani menampakkan wajah. "M-maaf, ya, Meng Zhang..."

"Meng Zhang, sudahlah..." _Dia_ juga ikut menghentikan, meskipun masih sambil tertawa kecil. "Hei, kau sebenarnya sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah..."

Pada akhirnya, Meng Zhang kembali menyimpan kekuatannya dan membaca bukunya lagi. "Terserahlah..." Gumamnya. "Tapi memang benar kan Feng _xun-jue_ ingin seperti Fu Xi dan Nü Wa?"

San Zang masa lalu bertepuk tangan. Melihat Meng Zhang sudha menyimpan kekuatannya, dia memberanikan diri lagi. "Benarkah? Wah! Romantis sekali!"

Tapi, sungguh, omongan Meng Zhang itu tidak bisa direspon dengan mudah. Jangankan _dia_, aku yang di masa sekarang saja langsung memerah. Tapi, wajah yang memerah itu tidak bertahan lama. Untuk beberapa saat, _dia_ tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "Di dalam hatiku, aku punya satu kebutuhan yang ingin aku penuhi." Wajah San Zang masa lalu dan Meng Zhang sudah jelas-jelas menampakkan kalau mereka bertanya 'apa itu'. Tapi, Naga Biru itu tentu saja enggan menunjukkannya. "Aku ingin sekali... menyayangi seseorang yang menjadi bagian dariku..."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan perlahan, sama sekali tidak tergesa-gesa. Volume yang konstan menunjukkan bahwa _dia_ tidak sedang menyembunyikan perkataan_nya_ itu.

Yang ada sesudah itu hanya keheningan, sampai sesuatu muncul di balik semak.

"BENARKAH ITU? FENG _XUN-JUE_ MERASA KESEPIAN? FENG _XUN-JUE_ INGIN MENYAYANGI SEORANG YANG MENJADI BAGIAN DARI DIRINYA?"

Jian Bing...

Keheningan yang tadinya seperti begitu menyesakkan karena perasaan yang meluap-luap, kini seketika berganti dengan suasana yang kocak bukan buatan! Ini semua gara-gara kehebohan Jian Bing yang berlebihan bukan buatan! Dan tidak hanya itu, untuk semakin menghebohkan suasana, di balik sebuah pohon muncul seorang lain lagi! Nah, kalau Jian Bing muncul, maka duo heboh yang lain pasti akan muncul...

"JIAN BING! APA-APAAN KAU MENGGANGGU FENG _XUN-JUE_?" Serunya sambil langsung melompat ke arah Jian Bing dan siap mencekik Harimau Putih itu. "Kau ini merusak suasana saja!"

Tentu saja, ini membuat siapapun tertawa. Yahhh... mungkin kecuali Meng Zhang.

"Hei, hentikan itu, dasar anak kecil..." Celetuk Meng Zhang dengan nada cuek.

Perhatian Ling Guang langsung teralih. "Sejujurnya, Meng Zhang, kuberitahu satu hal," Katanya sambil berdiri menatap Meng Zhang dengan tajam, tetapi seringai lebar itu masih menghiasi wajahnya. Aura berwarna merah darah itu mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, entah perasaannya sedang bagaimana. Yang pasti ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak. "Feng _xun-jue_ baru saja bilang kalau dia kesepian. Dan penyebab kesepian itu kau." Kemudian, dia menjentikkan jarinya, sehingga dari telunjuknya keluar sebuah bola api kecil. Seringai yang aneh itu masih ada, sementara auranya menguat. Mengerikan sekali... tetapi pada saat yang sama juga lucu sekali... "Jadi, kurasa kau harus menerima pelajaran dariku karena tindakanmu itu..."

Kali ini, balik Meng Zhang yang membalas. Auranya juga menguat, dan ia memiliki tatapan mata serta seringai yang sama dengan Ling Guang. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya dua orang ini sedang marah satu sama lain atau hanya mau pamer aura, sih? Kok gaya mengancamnya seperti itu...? Aneh sekali. "Oh, begitu ya, Ling Guang?" Sama saja, di tangannya pun muncul bola air. "Hmmm... apa sebaiknya kita membuktikan siapa yang sebenarnya membuat Feng _xun-jue_ kesepian?

Kalau boleh kulukiskan, baik aku yang di masa lalu, San Zang di masa lalu serta Jian Bing, semuanya ngeri melihat pemandangan itu, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga bingung dan penasaran bukan main dengan tingkah mereka. Saat kedua _Si Xiang_ itu beradu mata, aku melihat seolah-olah ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar menghubungkan sepasang mata mereka. Hahaha... mengerikan...

"Feng _xun-jue_... kita pergi saja, yuk!" Ajak Jian Bing. "Lebih baik kita bermain di tempat lain saja! Jangan di tempat ini! Ada Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang memang sukanya bikin rusuh!"

_Ah... kau juga tidak ada bedanya, Jian Bing... _Pikirku, dan aku sendiri yakin aku di masa lalu juga berpikiran seperti itu.

Sebelum ada jawaban, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang makin menambah kehebohan adegan yang sudah sangat heboh itu. Hmmm... entah sejak kapan tempat ini jadi begini ramai...

"Hentikan tindakan kalian yang seperti anak kecil itu!" Suara menggelegar dan berwibawa itu suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhi Ming. Kedatangannya seperti kedatangan seorang Jendral perang ketika keadaan dalam perang sudah mulai kacau... atau tepatnya seperti kedatangan seorang bapak-bapak galak kalau misalnya ada anak-anak yang membuat ribut di depan rumahnya. Yah, mungkin begitu lebih tepat...

Bersamaan dengan kedatangannya, tiga buah batu besar entah dari mana jatuh dan menghantam ketiga _Si Xiang_ yang lain, dan membuat mereka terjembab ke tanah seketika. Pasti kekuatan Zhi Ming yang berelemen tanah. Hahaha... cara yang tepat untuk mendiamkan ketiga _Si Xiang_ itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan 'tugas'nya untuk menenangkan huru-hara lokal buatan ketiga makhluk ajaib itu, Zhi Ming berjalan mendekati_nya_, kemudian memberi hormat sebelum berbicara. "Feng _xun-jue_. Tempat itu sudah selesai disiapkan." Katanya dengan suara pelan dan hormat. "Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, aku akan siap melaksanakannya!"

"Terima kasih, Zhi Ming." Balas_nya_ dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum, sebelum _ia_ berlalu.

Namun, sebelum _ia_ bisa pergi, San Zang masa lalu merangkul tangannya dengan erat. "Feng _xun-jue_ mau kemana?" Tanyanya. "San Zang ikut!"

Sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaan itu, sekaligus mendatangkan wajah cemberut San Zang. "San Zang, kau tidak boleh ikut, ya?" Jawab_nya_. "Siapapun tidak boleh melihat." _Dia_ perlahan melepaskan rangkulan tangan San Zang dan pada saat yang sama memberikan sebuah perintah lagi pada Zhi Ming. "Zhi Ming, satu hal lagi. Siapapun, tanpa terkecuali, jangan ada yang masuk atau melihat apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Siap, Feng _xun-jue_!"

Dengan demikian, _dia_ berjalan menjauhi kerumunan kawan-kawan_nya_. Sampai di sini, aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Ingin sekali aku melihatnya, tetapi mendengar perintah terakhir_nya_ kepada Zhi Ming, aku jadi takut sekali mengikuti_nya_. Ada sebuah keseriusan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Meskipun _dia_ adalah diriku sendiri, entah kenapa aku jadi takut. Rasanya, aku akan melihat sesuatu yang besar dan mengejutkan kalau aku mengikuti_nya_...

"_Da-ge_!

Tengah dalam pikiranku, San Zang tiba-tiba memanggilku. Wukong yang ada di sebelahnya menatap dengan bingung ke arahku. "Hey, _da-ge_! _Da-ge_ tidak mau lihat?"

"Oh iya, baik!" Jawabku. "Tapi, apa kalian tidak ikut?"

San Zang dan Wukong keduanya menggeleng. "Sudah dikatakan, bukan? Yang boleh melihat hanya _da-ge_ saja! Orang lain, siapapun itu, tidak boleh melihatnya! San Zang sendiri sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa itu!" Desahnya. "Karena itu, pasti ini ingatan yang sangat penting untuk _da-ge_! _Da-ge_ harus melihatnya sendiri!"

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk menunjukkan kesanggupanku. Kemudian, aku berlari meninggalkan keduanya dan mengikuti ke mana diriku di masa lalu menuju.

Kulihat dia masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan berbentuk lingkaran. Ada banyak pilar-pilar yang menyangga atapnya yang juga berbentuk lingkaran, namun dengan luas permukaan yang lebih besar dar bangunan itu sendiri. Di tembok-temboknya terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang tidak sempat kulihat satu per satu apa itu. Sebuah pintu besar terbuka, dan di sanalah _ia_ masuk.

Dengan sedikit langkah bergetar, aku terus meyakinkan diri untuk masuk.

Aku heran, apa yang tersembunyi di balik ruangan ini?

Saat inilah aku harus mengetahuinya...

* * *

=.=a

Kayaknya terakhirnya rada jayus, ya? Cliffhanger lagi... wewww...

Wokey, deh... Silahkan menunggu chap berikutnya! ^^v dan akan kita lihat apa yang terjadi... hohoho~

Thnx for reading! R&R (Read n Review), plis! Jangan R&R (Read n Run)! ^^v


	30. Kaiselk Kenokairy

Hmmm... saya baru aja nyadar kalo di chap sebelumnya banyak kesalahan karena editnya nggak konsen. Udah saya re-edit lagi chap sebelumnya... ^^v *nggak penting*

Reply Review~

**Fansy Fan:** Ahhh, yes you're right. ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** Anyway, just for an information, T'an Mo here would be referred as 'he' not 'she' as his form when he met Lu Xun is not his real form... ^^ ***SPOILER ENDS HERE*** And, here, you'll find out what he did... ^^

**IXA Cross:** Wkwkwkwk... saya harap penjelasan saya di reply review udah cukup jelas... hehehe...

**Putri:** o.O Wahhh... baru nyadar juga... ==a Hmmm... yah mungkin secara nggak sengaja saya dapet idenya dari situ... XDDDD Sebenarnya sih bukannya yang laen nggak boleh tau... cuma supaya yang baca jadi penasaran aja... XDDDDD *dinuklir*

**Yulius:** =.= Wong iki kamsud e opo toh?

Sebelum sodara mulai membaca, saya harus mengingatkan satu hal yang penting bahwa NGGAK SEMUA YANG LOE BACA ITU BENER! Alias untuk chap ini, tentu aja ini bukan berdasarkan legenda FengHuang yang asli... (soalnya saya juga nggak ngerti detailnya tuh legenda =.=a) jadi, saya lakukan beberapa penambahan yang sekiranya menambahkan asin manis di FF ini... ^^v Yahhh... maklumlah author sableng... XDDDDD

WARNING: Chapter ini asli lebay! Romancenya tingkat tinggi tingge sekaleeee~ Dan karena itulah mungkin terdengar suuuaaangat luuueeebay kayak sinetron. Yahhh... moga-moga nggak... Wkwkwkw...

_n__ü__-shi_ : dalam bahasa inggris artinya 'Lady'_. _Saya nggak tahu kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia jadi apa... Kalo Nyonya kan jadi 'Mrs', tapi kalo Nona jadi 'Miss'. Yahhh... pokoknya 'Lady', deh!_  
_

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam tempat asing ini. Diriku yang di masa lalu tidak berhenti saat telah melewati pintu masuk, melainkan langsung melanjutkan berjalan ke pusat ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu, dimana terdapat sebuah altar. Pada awalnya, aku yakin ruangan tertutup itu gelap. Tetapi aneh, saat aku masuk kemari, kenapa ruangan ini jadi terang? Padahal, tidak ada lampu atau pun obor di tempat ini. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa pilar yang dibangun melingkar, dimana terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang indah di permukaannya. Sementara dinding ruangan itu sendiri berwarna putih marmer. Setiap dinding marmer tersebut hampir tembus pandang ketika terkena cahaya dari luar, hingga serat-serat pada marmer itu bisa terlihat dengan sangat indah. Lantainya juga terbuat dari batu marmer yang sama.

Tapi segala keindahan itu hanya penghias saja dibandingkan dengan keindahan altar di tengahnya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, tempat yang _ia_ tuju, terdapat sebuah bidang yang dinaikkan berbentuk lingkaran. Di permukaan itu terukir sesuatu. Di sana aku melihat sebuah bentuk matahari, dan satu bentuk lagi yang kukira adalah bumi. Di bagian tepi terdapat sebuah lingkaran yang mencakup semua itu, dan dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Ah, tapi, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Pikiran itu segera kuabaikan jauh-jauh saat melihat _dia_ naik ke bidang lingkaran itu, dan berdiri tepat di gambar matahari. Segera aku mendekati tempat itu, melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik? San Zang saja sampai berkata dia dilarang melihat kejadian ini, jadi jika aku boleh melihat, maka memang ingatan ini hanya milikku seorang, bukan yang lain.

Yang _ia_ lakukan mula-mula adalah melepaskan jubah_nya_.

"Akhirnya, aku akan melihatmu..." Aku mendengar_nya_ bergumam pelan. Wajah_nya_ yang tadinya kaku dan tegang, seolah akan melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa berat, perlahan-lahan berubah. Mata_nya_ yang berwarna emas itu terlihat sangat teduh. Aku tidak mengerti pandangan mata_nya_ itu jatuh kemana, tetapi sepertinya jatuh ke ukiran di bawah kaki_nya_ itu. Yah, memang kusadari ada sebuah bagian yang terlihat kosong di sana, dan itulah yang dipandangi_nya_.

"Di malam hari, akan ada yang menerima dan memantulkan cahayaku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pedang_nya_ muncul di tangan kiri_nya_. Tentu saja itu membuatku heran. Kenapa tidak di tangan kanan melainkan tangan kiri?

Sebelum pertanyaanku terjawab, _dia_ mengucapkan sepatah kalimat lagi. Satu hal yang sampai saat ini masih mengganggu pikiranku. "Ketika malam akan datang, langit senja akan berwarna merah seperti darah..."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, tubuh_nya_ bercahaya, terang seperti matahari! Terbentuklah lingkaran api di luar bidang lingkaran itu. Dan bukan hanya itu, entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mengalir di tempat ini! Angin dari tubuh_nya_ seperti membentuk pusaran yang sangat kuat! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, tetapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa bahkan San Zang tidak boleh melihat kejadian ini. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini, sesuatu yang luar biasa tentunya!

Tangan kiri_nya_ sekarang, dimana ia masih menggenggam pedang itu, berada di atas tangan kanannya. Perlahan, mata pedang yang tajam itu mengiris telapak tangannya, menciptakan sebuah garis merah yang panjang dan dalam. Darah mulai perlahan keluar dari garis itu, menetes jatuh ke tempat yang kosong dari ukitan itu.

"Kau bukan dari kakiku untuk kuinjak-injak di bawahku." Sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut_nya_, sebelum disusul oleh sebaris kalimat yang lain. "Bukan pula dari kepalaku untuk berada di atasku." Sebelum melanjutkan dengan kalimat yang terakhir, _ia_ menutup mata_nya_, kemudian meletakkan tangan_nya_ itu pada dada_nya_. Senyuman di bibir_nya_ tipis, tetapi entah kenapa terlihat penuh dengan luapan perasaan. "Tapi kau dari tanganku, untuk kugandeng ketika kau tersesat, kutopang ketika kau jatuh, dan kupeluk ketika kau seorang diri..."

Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu kontras bukan main! Sementara api dan angin yang memenuhi tempat ini begitu kuat dan dasyat, dan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menerangi tempat ini, wajah dan kata-kata_nya_ sangat lembut.

"Kau ada..." Itulah yang kudengar sebelum cahaya yang membutakan keluar dari tubuh_nya_, membuatku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat apapun! "... untuk menjadi orang yang sangat aku sayangi..."

Saat itulah, cahaya yang membutakan itu membuat ruangan ini putih seluruhnya! Api yang berkobar-kobar semakin kuat, seolah-olah mereka hidup dan menari-nari sekarang. Angin yang berhembus pun tidak jelas arahnya, entah dari mana ada kekuatan sebesar ini yang seolah menghidupkan mereka! Tak ayal lagi, aku semakin takut dan gentar melihat semua ini, itulah pikiran manusiaku. Tapi, sisi lain dalam hatiku membuatku sama sekali tidak takut, membuatku seolah merasa ini cuma masa lalu saja. Aku tidak perlu takut pada apapun karena yang ada di sana adalah aku sendiri, aku yang di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Ah, ini benar-benar aneh... aku tahu semua ini pernah terjadi, tapi apa yang akan kulihat selanjutnya aku tidak tahu, dan ini membuatku penasaran bukan main, menunggu kapan waktunya cahaya ini akan berhenti berpedar.

Akhirnya, cahaya itu mulai meredup sedikit demi sedikit, sampai pandangan mataku jelas kembali. Api yang tadi sekarang mulai padam, begitu juga dengan angin yang mulai berhenti berhembus. Yang ada hanyalah tempat itu lagi, sebuah altar dan ukiran-ukiran bergambar matahari, bintang-bintang, dan bumi.

Tetapi, sekarang yang kulihat bukan hanya itu.

Sebuah lingkaran yang lain memenuhi tempat yang tadinya kosong. Lingkaran itu lebih kecil dari lingkaran besar yang menyimbolkan matahari itu, begitu pula dengan cahaya yang bersinar darinya. Dan barulah aku sadar apa yang kurang. Yang kurang adalah bulan, dan bulan itu sekarang sudah ada dan menempati posisinya.

Dan satu lagi yang kulihat.

Aku melihat_nya_ sekarang masih berada di tempat yang sama, tetapi bukan hanya _dia_. _Ia_ sekarang menggendong seseorang di atas kedua tangannya. Jubah yang tadi dipakai_nya_ menyelimuti figur yang masih belum jelas itu.

Saat _dia_ membuka mata, aku bisa melihat tatapan_nya_ yang sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan cinta. Seolah, dari kelopak mata_nya_ keluar airmata yang menunjukkan betapa bahagianya _ia_. "Kau adalah darahku... nafasku... bagian dari diriku sendiri..." Kata_nya_, sambil dengan lembut _ia_ mendekatkan figur di atas tangan_nya_ pada tubuh_nya_, seolah ingin meleburkan diri_nya_ dengan figur itu. "Dan aku sangat sangat menyayangimu..."

Ahhh... aku jadi bisa menebak siapa itu meski dari sini aku tidak bisa melihat wajah figur yang seperti sedang tertidur itu. Dan kata-kata_nya_ mengenai bagian dari diri_nya_ sendiri... bukankah dulu pun aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Yangmei seperti bagian dari diriku sendiri? Kalau memang kejadiannya seperti ini, pantaslah saat itu aku merasa demikian.

Figur itu perlahan mulai bergerak. Tangannya meraih jubah yang menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa itu. Seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang berwarna perak yang indah, begitu juga dengan kedua matanya. Perak, dan begitu jernih dan bening seperti air. Dia... ahhh... benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Yangmei... dan aku yakin dia adalah Yangmei di masa lalu pula.

Wajah gadis itu kelihatan kebingungan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum matanya berhenti ketika melihat sepasang mata emas. "Hah? Apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. "Dimana aku? Siapa kau?" Pertanyaannya semakin lama semakin banyak. Semakin bertubi-tubi. "Siapa aku? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

_Dia_ tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya terdiam. Kedua mata_nya_ bertaut lurus dengan mata gadis itu, seolah _dia_ terkesima melihatnya.

"Halo?" Gadis itu melambaikan tangan di depan_nya_, masih dengan keadaan di atas kedua tangan yang menggendongnya. "Kau siapa? Bisa beritahu kenapa aku di sini, dan siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Tanpa diduga-duga, aku melihat sesuatu yang bukan main mengejutkan! Dalam kecepatan yang hanya sepersekian detik, _dia_ merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan_nya_, erat sekali seolah tidak mau dilepaskan dari_nya_. Ternyata diriku yang di masa lalu sama saja dengan aku yang sekarang. Ahhh... melihatnya saja aku merasa seolah akulah yang sedang di sana, memeluk Yangmei. Kalau saja hal itu bisa terjadi...

"Huang..." Nama itu keluar dari mulut_nya_. "Namamu Huang..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Gadis itu mengangguk, tetapi tidak merasa canggung sedikitpun saat ia dipeluk sambil digendong begitu. "Ohhh... namaku Huang ya? Nama yang bagus!" Katanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Kalau kau... siapa namamu?"

Baru sesudah itu _dia_ memberikan sedikit jarak, meski tidak menurunkan gadis dalam gendongan_nya _itu. "Namaku Feng."

"Oh… Feng…" Gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya merasakan nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian dia menatap_nya_ lagi. "Hei! Feng, aku baru sadar kau punya mata yang indah sekali! Berwarna emas!" Sambil mengatakan itu, dia mendekatkan tangannya dengan cepat ke arah mata emas_nya_.

Dan tentu saja, ini jelas membuat_nya_ kaget. Dengan hebatnya _ia_ menjauhkan gadis itu dari_nya_, tetapi tidak melepaskan gendongan_nya_. "Ah, Huang! Hentikan..."

... pada akhirnya, menyebabkan keduanya jatuh.

Hei, ini sangat mirip dengan pertama kali aku bertemu Yangmei, bukan? Dia hampir saja mencungkil mataku waktu itu. Untungnya, di masa sekarang saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya, aku tidak sedang menggendongnya. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan aku yang di masa lalu.

"Auwww... Feng... Sakit..." Huang merintih sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang jatuh tepat di atas lantai. Gayanya persis seperti Yangmei...

Sementara itu, _dia_ langsung menghampiri Huang, kemudian perlahan _ia_ meletakkan tangan_nya_ di atas kepala gadis itu dan menyembuhkannya. Kupikir, itu agak terlalu berlebihan... "Maaf... Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Huang?"

Huang terdiam sejenak. "Tadinya sih sakit..." Jawabnya. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi! Wah, apa itu tadi, Feng?"

_Dia_ tersenyum. "Ini kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkan..."

"Menyembuhkan?" Mata gadis itu melebar, senyumnya mengembang. "Wah, menarik sekali! Seandainya aku punya kekuatan seperti itu..."

Tetapi, sesudah Huang berkata begitu, tidak ada jawaban apapun dari_nya_. _Dia_ hanya terdiam lama sekali menatap kedua mata gadis di depan_nya_. Kedua mata yang berwarna perak seperti rambutnya yang panjang ikal. Tatapan_nya_ yang dalam itu berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama sekali, sampai-sampai membuat Huang sendiri serba salah.

"Feng?" Huang melambaikan tangan di depan_nya_. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rupanya, aku di masa lalu juga tidak beda seperti aku sekarang. Kadang bisa menatap Yangmei lama sekali sampai Yangmei sendiri jadi salah tingkah sendiri...

"Huang..." Jawab_nya_ pada akhirnya. "Kau bilang mataku indah. Tapi apa kau tidak sadar bahwa mata perakmu itu lebih indah?" Jawaban itu disertai senyuman yang lembut dan meneduhkan.

Kali ini, giliran Huang yang menatap_nya_ lama sekali. Nah, ini pun sering terjadi pada Yangmei. Dia bisa memandangi aku berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh. Tapi, tidak terlalu beda denganku, sih.

Syukurlah keheningan itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. "Nggg... Feng?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Begini..." Huang meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya. "Kalau dadaku rasanya sesak sampai tidak bisa bernafas, tetapi menyenangkan..." Kemudian mengganti letak tangannya ke bibirnya. "... dan bibirku rasanya ingin selalu tersenyum..." Sekarang tangannya di depan matanya. "... dan mataku rasanya cerah sekali, ingin selalu terbuka, itu artinya apa, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, _dia_ tertawa kecil. Ahhh... pertanyaan yang polos itu benar-benar sangat Yangmei sekali, ya? "Itu tandanya kau senang." Jawab_nya_, sebelum membelai rambut gadis yang disayanginya itu. "Aku pun ikut merasa senang kalau kau tersenyum begitu..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu tersenyum!" Balas Huang. "Tapi, ada satu syarat..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada bersamaku!" Jawab Huang sambil memeluk_nya_. Ahhh... cara memeluknya pun persis seperti Yangmei. Kalau aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini di depanku, entah kenapa aku merasa aku yang sedang mengalaminya, sedang dipeluk oleh Yangmei... "Sebab, kalau bersama denganmu, aku pasti bisa tersenyum setiap saat!"

...

Seandainya saja Yangmei bisa mengatakan itu lagi padaku...

Sambil membalas pelukan Huang, _ia_ berbisik pelan, lembut tetapi penuh keyakinan. "Iya... aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu..."

Sementara pemandangan itu berlangsung di depanku, aku hanya bisa berpikir dalam kepalaku sendiri. Pantaslah aku punya ikatan yang begitu kuat dengan Yangmei. Pantas saja aku sangat-sangat-sangat menyayangi Yangmei. Dan aku tidak mengeluh akan hal itu. Aku justru menyukai perasaan itu, dan malah aku tidak bisa jika tidak mencintainya.

Karena ternyata, aku menemukan sesuatu. Yangmei ada, untuk menjadi seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi.

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka, sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tangan saling menggandeng satu sama lain. Aku mengikuti mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan begitu sampai di luar, mereka langsung di sambut oleh penghuni _Tian Shang_ yang sudah menunggu.

"Feng _xun-jue_!" Itu suara Jian Bing yang paling heboh sendiri. "Akhirnya kau kembali! Dan... siapa dia?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis yang baru pertama kali ini dilihatnya.

Sebelum _dia_ menjawab pertanyaan itu, Huang sudah terlebih dahulu memotong. "_Xun-jue_?" Dia mengulangi. "Feng? Apa itu _xun-jue_, dan kenapa kau dipanggil _xun-jue_?"

"Xun-jue artinya 'tuan'." Balas Meng Zhang dengan suara datar. "... dan aku rasa, kau pun harusnya memanggilnya demikian."

"Oh, begitu... baiklah, Feng _xun-jue_!" Huang mengangguk cepat.

"Ahhh... itu..." _Dia_ menggeleng perlahan. "Huang, kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu." Katanya sebelum berbalik kepada keempat _Si Xiang_ serta orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Kalian semua, perkenalkan, ini Huang. Aku harap, kalian semua memperlakukannya seperti kalian semua memperlakukan aku selama ini."

Sebaris perintah itu membuat para pendengarnya, satu sama lain, saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Namun, keterkejutan itu bertambah saat tiba-tiba Huang menoleh ke arah_nya_, kemudian masih dengan ekspresi polosnya itu menyahut. "Oh, kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa ya aku memanggilmu Feng saja?"

_Dia_ mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dengan begitu, gadis itu kemudian berseru senang, sebelum ia kemudian berlari dari satu arah ke arah lainnya, menemui orang-orang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tempat-tempat yang baru yang asing bagi matanya yang baru saja ada di _Tian Shang_ ini. Sementara itu terjadi, _dia_ melihatnya dari jauh, menatap gadis yang disayangi_nya _itu dengan senyuman yang lembut, dan penuh perasaan. Dan aku mengerti perasaan_nya_. Bukankah aku adalah _dia_ di masa depan? Tentu saja aku bisa tahu, perasaan_nya_ sama dengan perasaanku ketika melihat Yangmei.

"Feng _xun-jue_," Panggilan Ling Guang membuyarkannya dari lamunannya yang panjang. "Feng _xun-jue_, diakah yang kau sebutkan itu? Seorang Phoenix lagi yang berasal darimu sendiri?"

_Dia_ mengangguk. Senyum yang penuh kelembutan itu masih belum lepas dari bibir_nya_.

"Feng _xun-jue_, dia agak beda dari apa yang kuperkirakan..." Gumam Ling Guang.

"Waktu itu, kau berkata Phoenix yang ini pun akan menjadi sama sepertimu." Meng Zhang ikut menimpali. "Tetapi kulihat, dia berbeda darimu. Yang paling terlihat adalah, kenapa kau tidak membuatnya tahu segala sesuatu sepertimu? Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mengenal satu pun dari antara kami."

"Meskipun aku sering kali tidak memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan Meng Zhang," Ling Guang menambahkan lagi. "kali ini aku harus setuju padanya, Feng _xun-jue_."

"Dan aku yakin, mengajarinya dari awal tentang ini itu akan sangat merepotkan, Feng _xun-jue_!" Jian Bing ikut menyuarakan protesnya. "Apalagi kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa seperti sekarang ini!"

Bahkan Zhi Ming, yang biasa setuju dengan apapun, akhirnya ikut menambahkan. "Kurasa semua itu benar, Feng _xun-jue_. Terutama, jika Huang _n__ü__-shi_ tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu."

Menerima segala protes itu, _dia_ menjawab dengan ringan sesudah diam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku rasa justru sebaliknya..." Kata_nya_ sambil memandang kembali kepada gadis yang sekarang tengah bermain dengan kupu-kupu di taman bunga itu. "Mengajarinya segala sesuatu dari awal, serta menyayanginya sampai dia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kurasa itu justru adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak membalas perasaanmu, Feng _xun-jue_?" Tanya Zhi Ming lagi.

"Itu pilihannya." Jawab_nya_ dengan cepat. Semua yang mendengar jawaban itu kontan terkejut bukan main. "Aku ingin dia menyayangiku bukan karena aku memaksanya, karena dia membutuhkanku, atau karena aku membuatnya begitu. Aku ingin dia menyayangiku karena dia memang sayang padaku."

Sampai di situlah percakapan itu. Selanjutnya, aku hanya melihat keempat_ Si Xiang_ itu saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain sementara _xun-jue_ mereka berlalu ketika mendengar panggilan dari kekasih_nya_. Keempat _Si Xiang_ itu tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi mereka menunjukkan sifat yang berbeda-beda. Jian Bing masih memandangi_nya_ dengan bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Meng Zhang hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak peduli. Ling Guang menghela nafas panjang sementara Zhi Ming cuma menggeleng saja.

Dan aku, aku tersenyum. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa waktu kecil pun, aku bisa bersabar bukan main menghadapi kebandelan dan kenakalannya itu. Rupanya memang sejak awal pun aku sudah mengajarinya dengan sabar.

"Wuahhh... indah sekali melihat Feng dan Huang akhirnya bertemu..."

"Feng _da-ge_ dan Huang _da-jie_ memang benar-benar pasangan yang sudah ditetapkan Langit..."

Betapa kagetnya aku mendengar suara itu! Saat aku berbalik, aku menemukan San Zang dan Wukong juga sedang melihat pemandangan yang sama denganku! Dan pada saat itu juga, pemandangan di sekelilingku berubah menjadi seperti layar putih kembali, tidak ada apapun di tempat ini selain kami bertiga.

"Feng _da-ge_, ini benar-benar romantis bukan buatan..." San Zang bergumam dengan nada menggoda, dan tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, ini membuat seluruh bagian wajahku memerah seperti apel! "Aku jadi semakin penasaran ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan tadi..."

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" Balasku dengan nada sewajar mungkin, hanya untuk pada akhirnya gagal secara sangat tidak terhormat.

Wukong pun sekarang ikut mengerjaiku! Apa dia tidak cukup puas melihat wajahku yang bukan main merahnya sekarang? Ahhh... dasar guru-murid ini... "Bagus juga perkataan Meng Zhang itu. Ternyata Feng ingin seperti Fu Xi yang memiliki Nü Wa, ya?" Godanya sekali lagi. Sekarang satu tangannya ada di bawah dagu.

"B-bukan begitu! Ahhh..." Bukan hanya memerah, sekarang wajahku pun menghangat! Sangking tegangnya, aku sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Parah sekali aku ini...

"Wah... wah... wah..." San Zang menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum lebar. "Feng _da-ge_ ternyata bisa juga salah tingkah sampai merah begitu... Seandainya saja Huang _da-jie_ ada di sini sekarang, tentu kejadiannya akan lebih menarik!"

Huang _da-jie_ katanya... Yangmei...

Ahhh... seandainya saja San Zang tahu bagaimana keadaan Yangmei saat ini. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Huang yang kulihat di masa laluku itu, bahkan sangat berbeda dengan Yangmei yang dulu. Dan kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti.

"Feng _da-ge_!" Panggil San Zang lagi sambil mengamit tanganku. "Kita sekarang akan melihat sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik lagi! Feng _da-ge_ pasti tidak sabar!" Serunya gembira. "Dan, satu lagi, aku yakin sesudah melihat ini, wajah Feng _da-ge_ pasti lebih merah dari sekarang!"

"San Zang!" Aku cuma bisa menggembungkan pipi karena kesal melihat kedua pasangan guru-murid itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menunjukkan muka tidak sabar. "Wukong! Kau juga?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik!" Balas Pendekar Kera itu. "Ayo, kita lihat apa itu sekarang!"

Seperti sebelumnya, pemandangan yang tadinya putih kosong itu berubah drastis menjadi sebuah pemandangan lain. Tempat ini bukan tempat di _Tian Shang_ seperti tadi, kali ini sepertinya di _Ren Huan_. Di tempat itu ada sebuah jalan yang jika diikuti akan sampai pada dua buah gunung. Di tepi jalan itulah, diriku di masa lalu dan Yangmei di masa lalu sedang duduk sambil memandangi gunung itu. Matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam seperti masuk ke dalam lembah di antara kedua gunung itu.

"Ehm..." Wukong berdehem, membuat pecah konsentrasiku. "Lihat ini sekarang... ada hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi...?"

"Pasti Feng _da-ge_ sudah tidak sabar melihatnya." Imbuh San Zang.

Sebagai balasan aku hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, yang justru membuat mereka makin tertawa. "Kalian ini... sudahlah!"

Jadi, sekarang aku kembali melihat sepasang Phoenix itu.

"Huang..." _Dia_ memanggil kekasih_nya_ yang duduk menyandarkan kepala di bahu_nya_. "Itu yang namanya matahari. Lihat, jika terbenam, bukankah terlihat indah sekali?" Tanya_nya_ sambil menunjuk pada benda penerang angkasa yang luar biasa terang itu.

Huang mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Iya... indah sekali..." Kemudian dia berhenti sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi. "Kalau matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Itu tandanya malam akan segera datang." Jawab_nya_.

"Oh begitu..." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Oh iya, Feng. Malam kan gelap. Kalau tidak ada matahari, apa yang akan menerangi malam?"

_Dia_ tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dulu, di malam hari hanya ada cahaya bintang-bintang itu." Kata_nya_ sambil menunjuk cahaya-cahaya kecil yang berkelip di angkasa. "Tetapi sekarang, ada bulan yang akan menyinari malam." Kali ini, tangan_nya_ berpindah ke arah bulan yang menggantung di langit bertabur bintang itu.

"Oh... begitu..." Huang mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, bulan itu masih kalah terang dibandingkan matahari, ya? Matahari bisa membuat siang menjadi sangat terang bukan main, tetapi bulan tidak bisa membuat malam menjadi terang..." Gumamnya sendiri.

"Itu karena bulan hanya menerima cahaya dari matahari, kemudian memantulkannya." Dijawab_nya_ pertanyaan itu dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. "Karena itu, bulan akan membutuhkan matahari untuk bisa bercahaya..."

"Tapi cahaya bulan tidak terlalu tidak berarti kalau dibandingkan matahari, ya?" Desah Huang.

"Siapa bilang? Cahaya, tidak peduli sekecil apapun itu, bisa menerangi kegelapan." Jawab_nya_ dengan suara pelan. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai waktu yang sangat lama, sampai tiba-tiba _ia_ mengatakan sesuatu. Mata_nya_ tetap tertuju ke bawah, tidak memandang Huang. Tetapi dari sini aku bisa melihat tangan_nya_ sekarang berada di atas telapak tangan kekasih_nya_ itu. "Huang, itulah kita berdua. Aku adalah matahari, dan kau adalah bulan."

"Hah?"

Baru sesudah itu _dia_ menatapnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau adalah bagian dari diriku, yang juga memancarkan cahaya. Huang, ketika kau bersama denganku, saat itulah kau bisa bercahaya." Kata_nya_ dengan suara yang pelan, tetapi pada saat yang sama tegas dan penuh kesungguhan. Sesudah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja _dia_ menarik belahan diri_nya_ itu dalam pelukannya! "Huang, jangan menjauh dariku. Kau harus berada dekat denganku... berjanjilah..."

Untuk sesaat, yang terlukis di wajah Huang hanya keterkejutan yang bukan main. Matanya melebar dan seperti orang linglung saja gayanya. Setelah itu, setelah sadar dari dunia keterkejutannya sendiri, barulah dia membalas pelukan_nya_. "Tentu saja aku berjanji, Feng..." Kepala gadis itu sekarang bersandar pada dada_nya_. "Aku pasti akan terus bersamamu!"

Ahhh... di masa lalu, ternyata Yangmei pernah berjanji begitu padaku. Tapi, kenapa sekarang janji itu diingkarinya? Sudah bukan satu kali dia mengatakan tidak ingin bersamaku. Bahkan, dia selalu berulang kali berusaha membunuhku. Yangmei... Yangmei... sekarang, ketika dia pergi mencari jalannya sendiri, akulah yang mencarinya kembali...

Kalau seandainya saja yang ia janjikan itu tidak diingkarinya...

Tentu saja aku kecewa padanya. Justru karena aku sangat sayang padanya itulah, aku bisa merasa seperti ini sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya jika menyayangi seseorang dengan perasaan yang begitu besar, tetapi sebagai pembalasan adalah kebencian? Rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. Seperti pengkhianatan.

"Feng _da-ge_ sedang memikirkan apa?"

Suara San Zang tiba-tiba saja bergema di telingaku! Membuatku kaget luar biasa. Saat aku berbalik, kutemukan guru-murid itu sedang menandangku dengan cengiran yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Yah, setidaknya untukku...

"Kutebak, Feng pasti sekarang sedang membayangkan masa lalu dan bermimpi-mimpi kalau Huang akan kembali lagi seperti dulu, _Shijiang_..." Celetuk Wukong, yang tak ayal lagi membuat wajahku memerah! Kan tidak enak kalau perasaan kita disebar-sebarkan keluar!

"Ahahaha... tapi memang Feng _da-ge_ dan Huang _da-jie_ sangat cocok satu sama lain, ya?" Pendeta itu makin membuatku salah tingkah sendiri.

Sampai aku tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalanku, aku langsung meledak. "Kalian jangan bicara begitu! Itu memalukan, tahu tidak?" Tapi justru yang mereka lakukan hanya tertawa saja.

Ah, sudahlah... kedua makhluk ini memang sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Aku kembali menyaksikan masa laluku yang terpampang di depanku. Tidak lama sesudah itu, mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kembali lagi mereka memandangi pemandangan malam yang indah itu, ditemani dengan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi dan suara jangkrik malam.

"Eh, Feng?" Huang berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku mendengar sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku akan ke sana."

_Dia_ pun ikut berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Oh, tidak perlu! Kau pasti lelah, bukan?" Balasnya dengan pertanyaan. "Kau istirahat saja dulu! Tidak sampai dua menit, aku akan segera kembali, kok!" Gaya memaksanya pun persis seperti Yangmei.

"Hei, Huang! Tunggu!"

Tetapi, belum sempat _dia_ mengamit tangan Huang, kekasih_nya_ itu sudah pergi masuk ke dalam hutan seorang diri, mengikuti suara yang didengarnya. Melihat ini, _dia_ hanya bisa mendesah. Tetapi, seperti yang juga sudah kuduga, _dia_ tidak duduk, melainkan masuk ke dalam hutan dan mencarinya. _Dia_ tidak perlu memanggil, cukup hanya dengan mengikuti jejak Huang saja.

Hei, ironis sekali, bukan? Kurasa, baru saja Huang berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan_nya_, tetapi sekarang dia sudah pergi sendiri. Ironis memang, sama ironisnya dengan apa yang aku dan Yangmei alami sekarang.

"San Zang, Wukong, kalau kalian mau tertawa, tertawa terus saja." Kataku pada kedua orang itu sambil memutar bola mata. "Aku akan masuk ke dalam hutan."

"Ah, Feng _da-ge_! Jangan marah begitu!" San Zang langsung berhenti tertawa, begitu juga Wukong, dan kemudian langsung mengikutiku juga.

_Dia_ menyusuri jalan yang terbentuk oleh tanah dengan sendirinya ini. Di tengah perjalanan, _ia_ menggumamkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa kupikirkan, yang menembus segala pengetahuan dan ingatan di dalam kepalaku ini.

"Huang..." Mata_nya_ masih menatap ke tanah. "Sekarang kau meninggalkanku. Nanti ketika menjadi manusia pun, kau akan melakukannya, bukan?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut_nya_ itu sepertinya tidak menunjuk pada siapapun. Tetapi yang aneh, meskipun kalimat itu terdengar seperti menuduh, tetapi nada_nya_ sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti itu. Yang bisa kudengar adalah kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Yahhh... persis seperti perasaanku sekarang ini. Ada sebuah pemikiran di dalam otakku, mungkinkah aku yang dulu bisa merasakan perasaanku yang sekarang?

Dan bukan hanya perasaanku dengan_nya_ yang kebetulan sama. Alasan Yangmei di masa lalu pergi meninggalkanku sekarang dan dulu rupanya sama, karena dia merasa mampu melakukan segalanya tanpa aku. Meskipun Yangmei yang sekarang juga ditambah menyimpan rasa kebencian yang sangat denganku. Tetapi aku yakin pada mulanya dia mulai meninggalkanku karena berpikir dia bisa sendiri tanpa aku.

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus menggerayangi kepalaku sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara. "Feng!" Suara itu, bukankah suara Huang? "Feng! Feng! Tolong aku!"

"Huang? Huang!" Secepat kilat kaki_nya_ berlari menuju asal suara itu. Setelah melewati barisan-barisan pohon, _ia_ melihat kekasih_nya_ itu berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan yang kukenal sebagai Yaoguai. Pemandangan ini tentu saja membuat_nya_ terkejut, takut, dan marah setengah mati. Tidak heran, seandainya aku melihat Yangmei di sana, tentu saja aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Feng! Tolong aku!" Seru Huang seraya berlari.

Tanpa perlu menunggu diperintahkan lagi, sebilah pedang tipis muncul di tangan_nya_, sebelum _ia _mulai menebas satu persatu para Yaoguai itu. Seperti halnya pada aku dulu, para Yaoguai yang tidak musnah karena cahaya_nya_ pada akhirnya toh akan mati di ujung pedang_nya_. Dan kulihat baik-baik, aku di masa lalu rupanya memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang lebih baik daripada aku yang sekarang. Gerakanku yang sekarang memang sama gesit dan lincahnya dengan gerakanku di masa lalu. Tapi, seringkali serangan yang kulakukan tidak begitu kuat, berbeda dengan aku yang dulu.

"_Bao tiao ru lei_!"

Dengan sebuah perintah itu, aku melihat sesuatu seperti keluar dari tubuh_nya_! Pilar api seperti keluar dari tubuh_nya_ dan menuju ke langit, sebelum sepasang sayap api yang terbentuk dari pilar itu turun merendah, menebas sisa-sisa Yaoguai yang masih belum sempat terkena serangan_nya_. Hanya melihatnya saja membuatku takjub bukan main. Melihat aura dari tubuh_nya_ yang berupa cahaya emas berkobar-kobar seperti api, ditambah kekuatan_nya_ yang luar biasa itu, aku hanya bisa memandang tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dan baru saat itu aku sadar, seluruh hutan ini terlihat seolah terbakar, entah kekuatan apa lagi yang digunakan_nya_ untuk menyelamatkan kekasih_nya_. Cahaya-cahaya yang begitu terang dari kekuatan_nya_ membuat malam yang gelap itu terlihat seperti siang, belum lagi ditambah kobaran api yang begitu membara. Bayangan_nya_ yang dengan indah dan gesit seolah menari dibalik tirai api, semakin lama semakin mendekati gadis yang sedang diselamatkan_nya_ itu. Seperti ini, aku seolah melihat tari-tarian perang yang begitu luar biasa dan akbar.

"Feng _da-ge_..." Suara San Zang tiba-tiba muncul lagi mengganggu konsentrasiku! "Feng _da-ge_ sekarang tidak sehebat dulu lagi, ya?"

"Kelihatannya begitu. Kemampuan bertarungku saja sekarang lebih hebat dari Feng." Wukong menambahkan dengan gaya yang sombong. Yah, meski begitu dia memang benar sih. Jangankan dibandingkan dengan Pendekar Sun Wukong yang sangat melegenda. Dengan jendral-jendral Wu seperti Ling Tong dan Gan Ning saja aku tentu masih kalah banyak!

"Wukong!" Sebelum aku mengucapkan apa-apa, San Zang sudah menyentak Wukong. "Kau jangan sombong begitu! Nanti kalau Feng _da-ge_ sudah kembali menjadi Phoenix lagi, kau bisa dibakarnya! Tahu, tidak?"

"Ah, tapi _Shijiang_ sendiri kan yang pertama mengatakan Feng tidak bisa bertarung?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu tahu!"

Tentu saja aku jadi bingung sendiri. Akhirnya, malah dua orang ini yang bertengkar sendiri, sementara aku diabaikan untuk melihat kejadian ini di masa laluku ini. Ya sudah, akhirnya aku kembali melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mataku.

Pertarungan itu rupanya sudah selesai. Dari jauh, yang kulihat di hamparan tanah yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon hanya dua orang itu saja, Yaoguai yang lain musnah begitu saja. Dan baru saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu, hutan ini, meskipun sedari tadi terbakar di sana sini, sekarang sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun. Sama sepertiku dulu, api yang tidak merusak apapun. Dan apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau tidak, rumput-rumput yang tadinya agak layu, sesudah terkena api itu, justru malah terlihat segar dan hijau! Betapa anehnya...

"Huang..." Kulihat _dia_ mendekati gadis Phoenix itu. "Huang, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya_nya_ dengan prihatin. "Ternyata, T'an Mo sudah bangkit kembali... Benar-benar cepat sekali dia memulihkan diri..."

Sementara itu, Huang sendiri masih dalam posisi berlutut di tempat itu, kepalanya menunduk sambil tangan kanannya memegang punggung tangan kirinya. "Maaf... kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan pergi sendirian..." Sesalnya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Mendengar itu, _dia_ tersenyum sambil berlutut di depannya. "Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa. Lain kali, jangan pergi sendirian, ya?" Barulah saat itu _dia_ menyadari apa yang ditutup-tutupi Huang pada tangan kirinya. "Huang? Kau... terluka?" Tanpa banyak omong, segera _dia_ meraih tangan gadis itu. "Biar kulihat!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Tidak sakit, kok!" Meski begitu, pada akhirnya Huang menunjukkan tangannya juga. Di sana terdapat sebuah luka seperti luka cakaran, yang kuduga diterimanya ketika ia sedang berusaha melindungi diri. Dan aku tahu satu hal lagi. Seperti Yangmei, pasti Huang pun merasa kesakitan bukan main, karena bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa sakit?

"Huang..." _Dia_ menatapnya sekali, sebelum mendekatkan tangannya pada bibir_nya_, dan menciumnya! Ahhh... kejadian ini mengingatkanku dengan sesuatu! Waktu kecil, aku pernah mencium punggung tangan Yangmei yang terkena teh panas. Tidak disangka, ternyata di masa lalu pun hal ini pernah terjadi. Oh, betapa miripnya masa lalu dengan masa sekarang. Aku seperti bernostalgia saja...

Baru sesudah menyembuhkan lukanya, _dia_ menghentikan ciuman itu dan mendongkakkan kepala_nya_ ke atas. "Sudah tidak sakit, kan?" Tanya_nya_ sambil memberikan senyum.

Tapi, pertanyaan itu tak lantas dijawab oleh Huang, baru sesudah agak lama, dengan malu-malu tetapi sangat polos bukan main gadis itu menjawab dengan bisikan. "Sudah tidak sakit sama sekali kok..." Wajahnya memerah, mirip sekali dengan Yangmei kalau dia sedang malu. "Tapi, aneh... sejujurnya ciumanmu tadi lebih manjur ketimbang kekuatan menyembuhkanmu..." Ungkapnya dengan jujur bukan main. Ah, betapa miripnya Yangmei masa lalu dengan Yangmei di masa kini. "... tapi, aku tidak tahu juga, sih..."

Tak ayal lagi wajah_nya_ pun memerah. Ternyata, meski dulu aku seorang Phoenix, aku bisa tersipu malu seperti itu juga, ya? Benar-benar aku yang dulu tidak beda sedikit pun dengan aku yang sekarang. "O-ohhh… te-terima kasih." Jawab_nya_ dengan sedikit gugup, kemudian langsung dengan cepatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh, dan aku ingat kau pernah berkata ingin memiliki kekuatan seperti ini, kan?"

"Eh?" Huang mengangguk ragu. "I-iya, sih... karena menurutku punya kekuatan seperti itu menyenangkan sekali!" Jawabnya. Baru saat mengucapkan jawaban itu, suaranya menjadi lantang. "Seandainya kalau aku punya kekuatan seperti, kalau suatu saat kau terluka, kan aku bisa menyembuhkanmu!"

Jawaban ini mendatangkan perasaan senang pada diri_nya_. _Ia_ menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebelum menggenggam tangan kiri Huang sambil mereka berdua berdiri perlahan. "Baiklah. Kau akan kuberikan kekuatan yang sama denganku..." Huang hanya melihat dengan kebingungan, sementara perlahan tubuh_nya_ mulai mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan. Keduanya sekarang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Tangan kanan_nya_ menggenggam tangan kiri Huang, sementara jari telunjuk kiri_nya_ menyentuh telapak tangan Huang yang terbuka. Cahaya keemasan yang terpancar keluar dari tubuh_nya_ itu seolah tersalur ke tubuh Huang, membuat gadis itu juga mengeluarkan cahaya perak yang kekilauan.

"Feng?" Huang memberikan tatapan bertanya saat selesai.

"Aku memberikan kekuatanku untukmu, Huang." Jawab_nya_ dengan suara pelan. Tatapan mata_nya_ yang sayu itu menunjukkan kelembutan. "Dulu, aku bisa menyembuhkan siapapun, termasuk diriku sendiri. Sekarang..." Kedua tangan_nya_ menggenggam jemari Huang, kemudian mendekatkannya ke dada_nya_. "... aku tetap bisa menyembuhkan orang lain, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Begitu juga kau. Kau bisa menyembuhkan siapapun kecuali dirimu sendiri."

"Ahhh... Kenapa begitu?" Kekecewaan jelas nampak di wajah Huang. Jangankan Huang, aku sendiri yang diri_nya_ sendiri saja juga bertanya-tanya tentang keputusan_nya_ itu. "Aku senang kau memberiku kekuatan untuk bisa menyembuhkan. Tapi jangan membuatmu kehilangan kekuatan itu untuk menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri! Kau bisa kan memberikan kekuatan itu padaku, tetapi masih tetap bisa mempertahankan kekuatanmu yang sebelumnya?"

Perlahan _dia_ mengangkat jemari-jemari di tangan_nya_, kemudian memberinya sebuah kecupan ringan. "Aku bisa, tapi aku tidak mau." Tentu saja jawaban_nya_ itu semakin membingungkan lagi! "Kau bilang ingin bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menyembuhkanku, bukan? Karena itu aku membuat diriku tidak bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri..." _Dia_ terdiam beberapa saat, tatapan mata_nya_ mengarah pada langit malam, khususnya kepada benda penerang yang disebut bulan itu. "... agar kau tahu betapa berharganya dirimu untukku."

"Hah?" Detik itu juga, wajah Huang memerah. "B-bagaimana bisa...?"

"Karena sekarang, yang bisa menyembuhkanku hanya kamu. Hanya kamu satu-satunya. _Si Xiang_ tidak bisa, semua orang baik di _Tian Shang_ maupun di _Ren Huan_ tidak bisa." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut, tetapi penuh kesungguhan. "Begitu juga denganmu. Hanya aku yang bisa menyembuhkanmu. Karena itu, jangan pernah pergi dariku."

Jawaban yang seperti itu, siapa yang dapat menyangka? Sekarang aku tahu alasannya. Tapi, aku tidak protes maupun menyesalinya. Justru, sekarang pun aku berpikir begitu, memang dari awal sebaiknya aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Kurasa, ini satu-satunya bukti untuk mengatakan bagaimana berharganya dia untukku, sampai-sampai aku harus kehilangan kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Sebab, aku pun selalu kesulitan memikirkan dan membuktikan bahwa Yangmei itu sangat berharga untukku. Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Dan jawaban itu, yang pernah keluar dari mulut yang sama, benar-benar membuatku tersentuh.

Dan yang tersentuh bukan cuma aku.

"Aiya... Feng _da-ge_..." Nah, kalau dua makhluk ini saja gayanya seperti orang tersentuh. Padahal ujung-ujungnya mereka akan menggaraiku lagi! "Ini benar-benar indah sekali... lebih indah daripada mendengarkan puisi cinta, lebih berkesan daripada menonton pertunjukkan drama cinta sepasang kekasih..."

Wukong melanjutkan. "Aku jadi penasaran. Apa Feng yang sekarang dan Feng yang dulu sama-sama romantisnya..."

"Oh, tentu saja." Balasku pada akhirnya. Kali ini, aku tidak berniat untuk diam saja, melainkan menyahut omongan mereka dengan jawaban yang pastinya sangat manjur untuk membuat mereka diam. "Bahkan aku yang sekarang jauh lebih romantis. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Yangmei... maksudku Huang yang sekarang, bisa jatuh hati padaku. Belum lagi ditambah seorang putri yang lain..."

Tentu saja jawabanku yang sombong dan berlebihan bukan main ini membuat mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pasti terdengar sangat menjijikkan untuk mereka, tapi setidaknya aku senang melihat ekspresi mereka. Rahang mereka jatuh sampai ke tanah sangking tidak percayanya mendengarkan jawabanku.

Yang terlebih dulu pulih dari shocknya adalah Wukong, yang langsung menimpali. "Oh, benar juga... bukan cuma Huang yang sekarang, tetapi seorang putri lain yang sampai saat ini terus mengikutimu, kan?"

"Hah?" Tanyaku bingung. Apa maksudnya itu? Putri Mingzhu sampai saat ini terus mengikutiku? Dia kan sudah meninggal?

"Hei, Wukong! Sudahlah!" Sekali lagi San Zang mengomeli muridnya itu. "Kau jangan sok tahu begitu!"

"Ah, _Shijiang_ ini memang membosankan!"

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau menonton lagi saja!"

Hah? Apa? Menonton? Memang mereka kira peristiwa masa laluku ini memang benar-benar sebuah pertunjukkan drama untuk ditonton? Ah, sudahlah... masa bodoh saja...

Mataku kembali pada diriku dan Yangmei yang di masa lalu.

"Oh, dan satu lagi, Huang... Aku akan memberikan sesuatu lagi untukmu." Dengan demikian, Huang menengadahkan tangannya, sementara _dia_ membulatkan kedua tangan_nya_, seolah dia sedang memegang bola kristal, di atas tangan Huang. Di dalam kedua tangan_nya_ itu cahaya putih seperti terhimpun, semakin besar sampai membentuk sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah delapan buah piao.

Saat benda itu akhirnya mendapatkan wujudnya, Huang langsung mengamatinya dengan perasaan tertarik. "Wah! Apa ini, Feng? Untukku?"

"Iya. Untukmu. Sekarang kau pun bisa bertarung melawan para musuh itu, sama sepertiku." Jawab_nya_.

"Terima kasih banyak, Feng!" Seru gadis itu, dan tanpa permisi langsung memeluk_nya_ erat-erat! Ahhh... mukaku sendiri sampai jadi merah, padahal aku cuma melihat! Rasanya aku seperti melihat aku sendiri sedang dipeluk oleh Yangmei sekarang! "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku juga akan bertarung denganmu! Jadi, aku bukan hanya bisa menyembuhkanmu tetapi bisa melindungimu juga!"

Wah... semangatnya benar-benar seperti Yangmei, ya? Diriku yang di masa lalu itu tersenyum sambil membelai rambutnya yang ikal berwarna perak. "Iya... tentu saja..."

Yangmei di masa lalu mengingatkanku dengan Yangmei yang sekarang. Aku di masa lalu pun juga tidak berbeda dengan aku yang sekarang. Apa yang kulihat di depanku ini sekarang benar-benar membuatku jadi mengerti, kenapa aku bisa sampai begitu sayang pada Yangmei, tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan padaku, tidak peduli kalau dia yang dulu dan dia yang sekarang sudah sangat berbeda. Bukan hanya karena dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkanku, bukan hanya karena di masa lalu kami selalu bersama, dan bukan hanya karena dia juga seorang Phoenix. Tetapi karena... karena dari awal dia memang bagian dari diriku. Dan dia ada, supaya aku bisa menyayanginya...

"Feng _da-ge_!" Suara San Zang yang membuyarkan lamunanku membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak berada di tempat yang sama, melainkan sekarang berada di ruangan yang putih bersih seperti tadi itu. Ruangan dimana aku tiba ketika satu serpihan dari ingatanku sudah kudapatkan dan akan mendapatkan serpihan ingatan yang lain. "Bagaimana, Feng _da-ge_? Apa sekarang Feng _da-ge_ sudah mulai ingat?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan San Zang. "Sudah banyak sekali yang aku ingat kembali San Zang." Jawabku. "Apa sesudah ini masih ada lagi?"

"Nggg... itu San Zang juga lupa..." Jawabnya. "Hei, Wukong, kau ingat tidak setelah ini kita harus menunjukkan apa?"

Wukong berpikir sebentar, sebelum menjawab. Tapi anehnya, di wajahnya tidak terlukis ekspresi kalau dia sedang bangga berhasil mengingat tugasnya, melainkan wajah yang murung dan penuh keragu-raguan. "Itu, _Shijiang_... tentang..." Dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga gurunya sebelum berbisik pelan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Wukong katakan.

"Ya... Oh... Hmmm..." San Zang mengangguk beberapa kali, sebelum ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah drastis. Sama seperti Wukong. "A-ahhh... i-itu..." Kedua tangannya sekarang menutupi mulutnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu Wukong selesai berbisik.

"Ya, San Zang?" Tanyaku sesudah sekian lama menunggu jawaban.

"Feng _da-ge_..." Jawabnya dengan volume suara yang sangat pelan. "San Zang senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan _da-ge_ dan menunjukkan masa lalu _da-ge_. Tapi..." Suaranya terhenti, bibirnya bergetar seperti akan menangis saja. Wukong hanya membuang muka, sepertinya enggan melihat apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini. "... akhirnya San Zang harus melihat apa yang paling dibenci semua penghuni _Tian Shang_, untuk yang kedua kalinya...!"

"Hah?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Apa itu, San Zang?"

"Sudahlah... San Zang enggan mengingat itu lagi..." Jawabnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apakah gadis pendeta itu sedang menangis atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. "Ayo, _da-ge_... kita lihat saja..."

Aku tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana aku sesudah ini.

Tetapi aku rasa, bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, meski aku harus melihatnya.

* * *

YEAAAAHHHHH! RASAKAN KEKUATAN KELEBAYAN PYRO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *dinuklir*

Wewww... gaya lovey-doveynya lebih ke arah gaya barat ketimbang gaya timur (alias gaya China getu...) Wewww...

Dinding marmer yang tembus pandang itu memang ada BTW, dan sedang marak dipake arsitektur-arsitektur yang stylenya roma-roma getu (reinassance). Dan emang marmer ini bagus banget (meski saya sendiri belum pernah liat. Tapi dosen saya yang ngomong getu... XDDDD) *langsung dinuklir gara2 ngomongin arsitektur lagi*

BTW, sebenarnya yang saya mau menambahkan mystical creature lagi di FF ini... alias OC getu... ^^; tapi saya tahulah sodara nggak suka kalo muncul OC banyak2... jadi ya yang saya munculkan paling cuma _Si Xiang_ doank... plus beberapa chara di Warriors Orochi... XDDDD

_bào tiào rú léi_ (暴跳如雷) : fly into a rage

BTW, bagi yang merasa bingung, Lu Xun yang masa lalu ama sekarang beda, euy! Kalo dibayangkan di dunia RPG, Lu Xun yang sekarang ini levelnya mungkin cuma 30-40an... (berdasarkan level di game Star Ocean II) tapi Lu Xun di masa lalu levelnya udah 255 (ini level maksimum di Star Ocean II kalo nggak salah...)

Yahhh... silahkan berpenasaran-penasaran lagi untuk seminggu ini... updatenya hari Minggu... XDDDDD


	31. Aniraspal Het Itmrep

Reply review...

**Yulius: **Bertobatlah... dunia udah mau kiamat, loh...

**Fansy Fan: **I'm glad you like it! ^^ Oh, and the reason why San Zang is sad will be revealed in this chap...

**Putri: **Wkwkwkwk... yahhh... begitulah kehebatan author stress seperti saya... XDDDDD

**IXA Cross: **Lah kalo chap ini sad, trus chap berikutnya tiba2 happy, itu stress namanya... wkwkwkw... Selamat berjuang untuk UAS, btw... Dan tentang judul chap, nggak perlu terlalu dipikirin... wkwkwkw... kalo anda bisa nebak, ya bagus itu... kalo nggak bisa, juga nggak apa... wkwkwkw... ^^v

Hebat juga neeehhh... semua orang udah tahu kalo habis ini chapnya menyedihkan... Wkwkwkwk...  
BTW, chap ini dan 2 chap berikutnya mestinya tuh jadi satu, cuma karena kepanjangan, jadinya saya putus-putus supaya bacanya nggak sampe pusing... XDDDDD Jadi, emang chap ini dan chap berikutnya akhirannya bakal cliffhanger... hohoho...

Please jangan bunuh saya... T-T

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Kembali lagi ke masa laluku. Kini, aku berada di gerbang _Tian Shang_ itu.

"San Zang?" Aku menoleh saat mendengar sebuah isakan pelan yang nyaris teredam. Nyaris. "San Zang, apa kau menangis?"

Dia menggeleng kuat. "Sudahlah, _da-ge_ jangan pedulikan San Zang. _Da-ge_ lihat sendiri saja..."

Mendapat jawaban seperti aku, aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku berjalan mendekati gerbang itu, melihat di sana terdapat empat orang, yang tentu saja adalah keempat _Si Xiang_ itu, ditambah diriku yang di masa lalu. Yang kulihat saat ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang kulihat sebelum-sebelumnya. Kalau biasa aku di masa lalu selalu terlihat tenang, kini justru aku melihat_nya_ sedang panik bukan main, dan para _Si Xiang_ itu yang justru berusaha menenangkan_nya_.

"Feng _xun-jue_!" Kulihat Zhi Ming sedang berdiri di gerbang itu, menjaga pintu itu agar tetap tertutup. "Tidak bisa, Feng _xun-jue_! Kau tidak boleh keluar!"

"Lepaskan aku!" _Dia_ berusaha memberontak, sekalipun di kiri-kanan_nya_ Ling Guang dan Jian Bing memegangi tubuh_nya_. "Aku harus mencarinya!"

"Feng xun-jue! Keluar dari tempat ini dan mencari Huang _n__ü__-shi_ akan sangat berbahaya!" Seruan Jian Bing tidak kalah kerasnya. Sungguh, aku sendiri pasti akan panik bukan main kalau aku jadi mereka. Sampai saat ini pun, belum pernah kulihat aku yang di masa lalu sampai sekalap itu. Kalau aku yang di masa sekarang, tentu aku pernah bahkan sering merasakannya. Dan kalau itu disebabkan karena Yangmei, tidak heran.

Ling Guang pun sampai ikut membalas dengan heboh bukan buatan. "Jian Bing benar, Feng _xun-jue_!" Serunya tak kalah keras dengan suara yang lainnya. "Ini semua adalah jebakan T'an Mo supaya dia bisa membunuhmu! Dan kalau kau sampai terbunuh, baik _Tian Shang_ maupun _Ren Huan_ akan dipenuhi perang dan kekacauan! Siapa lagi yang akan membawa perdamaian? Pikirkan ini baik-baik, Feng _xun-jue_!"

Kedua mata emas_nya_ melebar, menatap tajam ke arah Ling Guang saat kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aura berwarna merah keemasan itu begitu kuat, hingga memenuhi udara. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, pandangan mata_nya_ akhirnya jatuh ke tanah, diikuti dengan desahan panjang. Suara gigi_nya_ yang menggertak menunjukkan bahwa _dia_ sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosi_nya_.

"Ling Guang, kurasa kata-katamu keterlaluan." Ujar Meng Zhang. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, dia seorang saja yang terlihat sangat tenang. "Kau harus tahu bahwa Feng _xun-jue_ sendiri sudah tahu kalau T'an Mo akan menggunakan cara licik ini untuk menjebaknya."

"Apa maksudmu itu?" Ling Guang dan Jian Bing berseru bersamaan, sebelum berbalik menatap_nya_ dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kurasa Meng Zhang benar..." _Dia_ tidak menjawab, Zhi Ming-lah yang menjawab untuknya. "Feng _xun-jue_ pasti tahu akan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Jika benar begitu, kenapa saat mengurung T'an Mo, Feng _xun-jue_ menolak untuk menyegel rantai itu?" Tanya Jian Bing balik. "Aku yakin Feng _xun-jue_ pasti tahu kalau kekuatanku sendiri tidak akan kuat untuk menahan T'an Mo, bukan?"

Zhi Ming tidak mengatakan apapun, melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada aku yang di masa lalu, begitu juga dengan ketiga _Si Xiang_ yang lainnya. Sampai saat ini, masih belum ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut_nya_. Tetapi _dia_ sudah jau lebih tenang sekarang. Sampai _ia _selesai mengatur nafasnya, barulah ia menjawab.

"Ya, aku memang sudah tahu ini akan terjadi." Jawab_nya_, yang kontan membuat Ling Guang, Jian Bing, dan bahkan aku sekalipun kaget bukan main. "Aku bukan panik. Ketika sekarang aku pergi untuk menyelamatkan Huang, kalian justru menghalang-halangiku. Inilah yang membuatku... tidak, aku bukan panik..." _Ia_ mendesah pelan. Tatapan matanya jatuh lagi. "Aku hanya kecewa..."

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, Ling Guang mencekal pergelangan tangan_nya_ kuat-kuat, tetapi di wajah_nya_ sama sekali tidak terlihat perubahan ekspresi. Sebaliknya, _Si Xiang_ itu kelihatan jelas sedang marah. "Apanya yang membuatmu kecewa, hah? Justru aku yang harusnya kecewa!" Serunya dengan sengit. Ketiga _Si Xiang_ yang lain terkejut, tetapi tidak dapat melakukan apapun. "Apa maksudmu mengurung T'an Mo, kemudian membiarkan dia dengan seenaknya menculik Huang? Kemudian sekarang kau sendiri yang berjalan menuju jebakannya! Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini?"

"Ling Guang..." _Dia_ menjawab dengan suara rendah. Tatapan mata_nya_ sayu, tetapi pada saat yang sama menatap Ling Guang dengan tajam. "Antara aku sengaja atau tidak, ini sudah menjadi takdir, dan aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi." Kemudian, tidak tahu dengan kekuatan dari mana, dengan mudahnya dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan_nya_ dari cekalan Ling Guang. "Jadi, biarkan aku pergi."

Untuk sesaat lamanya, baik Ling Gung maupun Si Xiang yang lain tidak ada yang menghentikan langkah_nya_ yang menapak semakin jauh menuju ke gerbang itu. Sepertinya semuanya masih diam, berusaha menyerap kata-kata_nya_ yang sampai ke telinga mereka, tetapi belum sampai ke hati dan otak mereka.

Sampai kemudian barulah Ling Guang berbalik dengan cepat, kemudian berseru kuat-kuat. "Feng _xun-jue_!" Langkah kaki_nya_ berhenti. "Feng _xun-jue_! Setidaknya, beritahukan padaku kenapa kau membiarkan Huang diculik oleh T'an Mo kalau kau memang tahu ini akan menjadi takdir!"

Mula-mula, yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin saja, tanpa ada jawaban di dalamnya. Baik mereka semua, maupun juga aku sama-sama menunggu jawaban itu. Sebab aku sendiri tidak tahu, dan katakanlah kalau suatu saat nanti aku bertemu lagi dengan Ling Guang dan dia menanyakan itu, aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Dengan segenap keberadaanku aku berharap agar aku bisa mendengar jawaban_nya_.

Akhirnya, _dia_ berbalik. "Ada dua alasan kenapa aku membiarkan T'an Mo melakukan semaunya." Jawab_nya_ lembut, tetapi pada saat yang sama terdengar tegas. "Pertama, karena, sama seperti saat aku membiarkan T'an Mo memberontak dahulu, aku ingin membuktikan, kali ini tidak kepada kalian saja, bahwa sekuat apapun kegelapan, dia tidak akan menang melawan cahaya! Dan yang kedua..."

Tiba-tiba saja kalimatnya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Karena sesudah itu, tiba-tiba kedua kakinya nyaris saja terjatuh! Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba berpindah kepada dadanya, menekan kuat-kuat seolah dadanya terasa sakit bukan main. Dan yang merasakan hal itu bukan cuma dia! Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama!

"Feng _xun-jue_!" Keempat Si Xiang itu langsung mendekati_nya_ yang sekarang terjatuh di atas satu lutut.

Ahhh... dadaku terasa sakit sekali... dan kenapa ini terjadi, aku juga tidak tahu...

Yang pasti, aku pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini sebelumnya, dan bukan hanya sekali melainkan sering!

Airmataku perlahan mengalir...

Dan begitu juga dengan_nya_...

Kepala_nya_ yang tertunduk akhirnya terlihat ketika Ling Guang meletakkan satu tangan di pipi_nya_, kemudian menengadahkan wajah_nya_. Saat itulah aku melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat selama aku berada di tempat ini. Di sana, aku melihat diriku yang di masa lalu, meski masih berada di _Tian Shang_, meski berada di kumpulan para _Si Xiang_, sedang meneteskan airmata.

Diriku yang di masa lalu... menangis...

Betapa ironisnya pemandangan ini. _Dia_ masih berada dalam tempat kediaman_nya_ yang aman dan indah, di _Tian Shang_. Masih ada teman-teman_nya_ di sekitarnya, para Si Xiang itu, belum lagi dengan seluruh penghuni _Tian Shang_ yang lain. Tapi, ironisnya, dan sangat absurdnya, _dia_ menangis. Hanya karena satu hal.

Hanya karena Huang tidak bersama dengannya.

Tapi, itu bukan sesuatu yang langka untuk terjadi. Bukankah itu juga terjadi dengan diriku yang sekarang? Entah berapa kali aku merasa sedih, kesepian, bahkan menangis ketika Yangmei tidak berada bersamaku dan dalam bahaya? Meskipun aku sedang berada dalam ketenangan?

"Aku..." Namun, meski sambil menahan airmata_nya_, _ia _berusaha berdiri dan menunjukkan ketegaran_nya_. "Untuk alasan yang kedua... maaf... aku akan memberi tahu kalian ketika waktunya tiba..." Jawab_nya_ pada akhirnya.

Para _Si Xiang_ itu masih ingin tahu alasan yang kedua itu, begitu juga denganku. Tetapi, melihat keadaan_nya_ yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menjawab, mereka akhirnya hanya diam saja. Keempat Si Xiang itu hanya bisa melepas kepergiannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, sampai _ia_ tidak terlihat lagi pada pandangan mata mereka.

"Feng _xun-jue_..." Ling Guang bergumam. "Kenapa... kenapa dia melakukan ini?" Satu tangannya diletakkannya di atas dahinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam dan belum juga ia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

Jian Bing mendekatinya, kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri. "Ling Guang..." Desahnya. Ekspresinya tidak hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bingung dan putus asa, tetapi juga kekesalan. "Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu..." Katanya. "Dia tahu, tetapi kenapa tidak mau mencegahnya?"

Zhi Ming maju ke depan selangkah. Matanya masih menatap lurus jauh ke depan. "Itu, kurasa kita hanya tahu satu asalan saja... Jawaban itu belum lengkap." Ujarnya, membuat keduanya mengarahkan mata mereka padanya. "Yang pasti aku tahu, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

Sebagai balasan, Ling Guang hanya melirik sinis. "Kenapa pada akhirnya kau buka gerbang itu sehingga Feng _xun-jue_ bisa keluar?" Kata-katanya dingin.

"Kau kira semudah itu?" Bukannya Zhi Ming yang menjawab, melainkan Meng Zhang yang sedari tadi diam sajalah yang menjawab. "Zhi Ming, bahkan kita berempat sekalipun, tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mencegahnya. Kurasa, itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan ketenangan seperti tadi, bukannya karena T'an Mo telah menculik Huang _n__ϋ__-shi_."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Jian Bing menolak keras. "Dan, bagaimana tentang Feng _xun-jue_ ternyata sudah tahu T'an Mo akan lepas, tetapi dari awal tetap tidak menyegel rantai itu!" Serunya.

Meng Zhang hanya menggeleng pelan, seperti tidak habis pikir melihat kelakuan mereka semua. "Ini aneh. Kalian berdualah yang paling dekat dengan Feng _xun-jue_, tetapi kalian tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit nada menantang. "Tentang mengapa Feng _xun-jue_ tidak menyegel rantai itu, alasan yang kedua yang tidak sempat dikatakannya, apa kalian tidak bisa menebak?"

"Kau tahu, Meng Zhang?" Ling Guang mengangkat alias. "Kalau begitu, katakan."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tetapi setidaknya aku punya perkiraan." Jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya sampai dia sendiri yang mengiyakan tebakanku."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Meng Zhang sebelum ia pergi.

Ketika sepintas adegan itu selesai, aku merasakan lengan bajuku ditarik pelan oleh seseorang. Rupanya San Zang. "_Da-ge_, kita lanjutkan, yuk..." Ujarnya dengan nada lesu. Matanya masih terlihat sembab oleh airmatanya yang belum kering benar. Aku mengangguk ragu, sebelum ia membawaku ke sebuah pemandangan yang lain.

Kali ini, aku seperti melayang di antara awan-awan. Dan di tengah-tengah pemandangan itu, mataku menangkap sesuatu. Diriku yang di masa lalu sedang berhadapan dengan T'an Mo. Yangmei di masa lalu, Huang, tergeletak tak bergerak di atas tangan T'an Mo.

"Feng... akhirnya setelah lama aku tidak melihatmu..." T'an Mo tertawa terkekeh-kekeh saat melihat berbagai perasaan bercampur di mata_nya_. Amarah, rasa panik dan khawatir, kekesalan, dan... kesedihan. "Tak kusangka... ternyata kau tidak becus mengurungku, sehingga sekarang aku bisa keluar melawanmu lagi, kan?"

_Dia_ tidak mengatakan apapun selain memunculkan pedang itu di tangan_nya_.

"... dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka." T'an Mo mengangkat tubuh Huang yang tergeletak di atas tangannya itu. "Kau sampai menyediakan untukmu seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi, seorang Phoenix yang sama sepertimu. Tapi aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi..." Dia kini menampakkan senyum merendahkan. "Kau menciptakan seorang Phoenix lain yang sangat lemah, sangat berbeda denganmu! Mudah sekali bagiku untuk menjebaknya!"

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu seharusnya?" Tanya_nya_ dingin.

"Kau harusnya membuatnya membuatnya sedikit kuat sepertimu! Ini sama sekali tidak menarik menjebaknya! Sangat mudah!" Balas T'an Mo sambil tertawa. Melihatnya saja membuatku sendiri mengepalkan tangan karena marah. "Atau setidaknya, kau kan bisa membuatnya sama kuatnya sepertiku!"

Anehnya, _dia_ hanya tertawa pelan, seolah yang didengarnya itu hanya candaan belaka. "Aku memang membuat lemah karena justru aku begitu sayang padanya. Jika dia kuat, apa perlu aku selalu berada di dekatnya untuk menjaganya?" Balas_nya_, yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak dimengerti T'an Mo, sebab aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk membuatnya kuat, tetapi aku berjanji akan menjadi kekuatannya. Dan dia menerima itu, T'an Mo." Ungkap_nya_ dengan tenang. "Dia berbeda denganmu yang menuntut kekuatan, tetapi tidak ingin aku dekat padamu."

"Hah! Jadi begitu katamu?" Tantang T'an Mo. "Kalau begitu, lihatlah ini! Huang-mu yang sangat kau sayangi ada padaku sekarang! Bagaimana, hmm?"

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan menjebaknya."

T'an Mo sama kagetnya dengan keempat _Si Xiang_ itu ketika _dia_ mengatakannya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya? Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada mengejek.

Ejekan itu masih dijawab dengan tenang. "Aku akan melakukannya kalau sudah tiba waktunya."

Tidak ada lagi perbantahan yang bersahut-sahutan. Yang ada hanya keheningan. Tetapi tidak lama, T'an Mo tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, sebelum tawa itu menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak yang luar biasa keras. "Tidak akan pernah ada waktu seperti itu, Feng!" Tawanya masih belum berhenti. "Karena sekarang, sebelum kau berhasil menyelamatkannya, aku akan mengajakmu melawan anak buahku dahulu!"

Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, tepat sesudah selesai mengatakannya, T'an Mo dengan cepat melesat turun ke daratan.

"T'an Mo! Tunggu!"

_Dia_ pun menyusul ke daratan. Baik aku, San Zang, dan Wukong, kami semua juga mengikutinya. Tetapi sebelum melihat apa yang terjadi, San Zang mengalihkan perhatianku dengan tangisannya sekali lagi. Kali ini, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Tidak mau..." Suaranya diselingi isak tangis. Wukong sudah langsung berada di sebelahnya untuk menghiburnya. "San Zang tidak mau lihat ini! Mengerikan..."

"San Zang?"

"San Zang tidak mau!" Tangisnya pecah. Tanpa menunggu disuruh, Wukong langsung memeluknya, seperti menghiburnya, sementara San Zang sendiri membalas pelukan itu. "Da-ge... Inilah yang paling San Zang takutkan dari pekerjaan San Zang memberitahukan masa lalu _da-ge_! San Zang akan melihat... ini..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena heran. "Melihat apa?" Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Wukong. "Wukong, apa yang ditakutkan San Zang?"

Wukong menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu... Waktu kejadian ini terjadi aku bahkan masih belum ada di _Ren Huan_..." Jawabnya. Ia kemudian membalikkan perhatiannya pada gurunya itu. "Sudahlah, _Shijiang_... semua sudah berlalu, kan? Ini hanya masa lalu..."

San Zang berusaha mati-matian menghentikan tangisnya sementara Wukong berusaha menghiburnya. Sementara aku, aku sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa menunduk. Kurasa, sesaat lagi aku akan melihat masa-masa kelam dari masa laluku. Tapi, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri. Jadi, aku kembali mencari_nya_, dan menemukan aku yang di masa lalu sedang berada di tengah-tengah hutan, sepertinya sedang berusaha mencari T'an Mo dan kekasih_nya_ yang hilang.

"T'an Mo!" Serunya kuat-kuat. "Kau dimana? Jangan melarikan diri!"

Tetapi suara itu bukan hanya menarik perhatian T'an Mo saja, tetapi juga 'anak buah' yang disebutkan T'an Mo tadi. Dan anak buah T'an Mo itu, bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, tetapi entah kenapa membuat_nya_, dan bahkan aku juga, menatap mereka dengan penuh ketakutan. Jantungku berdengup sangat kencang, dan aku yakin _dia_ merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Wah... wah... wah... Akhirnya Phoenix datang lagi berkunjung di _Ren Huan_, ya?"

"Hahaha... kami sudah menunggu anda, Tuan Phoenix..."

Di sekeliling_nya_, _ia_ melihat begitu banyak orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Mereka adalah... penghuni _Ren Huan_! Teman-teman dan sahabat_nya_ di _Ren Huan_, para manusia dalam jumlah besar itu menghampiri_nya_, semakin lama semakin dekat pada_nya_ seolah akan mengepung_nya_.

"K-kalian...?"

Belum sampai suara_nya_ yang tergetar keluar dari mulut_nya_, sebuah suara lain muncul. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Feng?" _Dia_ berbalik, dan menemukan T'an Mo dibelakang_nya_. Kali ini dia tidak sedang menggendong Huang di tangannya, melainkan menggandengnya begitu saja. Tetapi gadis Phoenix yang digandengnya itu seperti kehilangan jiwa. Mata peraknya kosong, hanya tampak seperti boneka saja. "Sekarang, kau tahu kekuatanku..."

_Dia_ seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada satu suarapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mereka yang memberi kesempatan. Bukan aku yang memaksa mereka!" T'an Mo mengucapkannya dengan begitu bangga, dengan tawa mengejek. "Kurasa kau benar, Feng! Ketika cahaya mulai hilang dari suatu tempat, maka yang muncul hanyalah kegelapan! Dan sama sepertiku dulu, mereka sekarang sama-sama dikuasai kegelapan, bukan? Mereka tidak mau menerimamu, bukan? Kalau begitu, sekarang hukum mereka seperti kau menghukumku dulu!" Tantangnya.

Seolah menuruti kalimat itu, _dia_ mengangkat pedang_nya_, kemudian mengarahkannya pada kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi_nya_. Seperti siap untuk menyerang.

"Ya, bagus begitu..." T'an Mo mengangguk puas. "Ayo, habisi mereka!"

Kelihatannya perintah itu memang mudah. Tetapi aku yakin ada perasaan yang bergejolak di hati_nya_, yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyerang dan menebas mereka dengan pedang_nya _itu. _Dia_ tidak bergerak, hanya tetap diam di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Kepala_nya_ tertunduk dalam-dalam, sehingga siapapun, termasuk aku, tidak bisa melihat wajah_nya_. Hanya saja, aku sudah tahu apa yang _dia_ rasakan.

Sebab aku pun merasakannya.

Aku lupa kapan, tetapi aku pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini... Tidak hanya satu kali tetapi sering sekali...

Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah diperhadapkan dengan beberapa orang, aku lupa siapa mereka, yang sedang dihukum karena pernah menyiksaku. Perasaan yang sama... secara manusiawi, aku ingin mereka dihukum, sudah sepantasnya. Tetapi ada perasaan lain yang membuatku menghentikannya. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, pada akhirnya aku menghentikan hukuman itu...

_Dia_ juga sama.

Tangan_nya_ diturunkan. Pedang itu jatuh dari genggaman tangan_nya_ yang lunglai sebelum menghilang ketika bersentuhan dengan tanah.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya..."

"Tidak mungkin?" T'an Mo membelalakkan matanya. "Hei! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kegelapan tidak mungkin bercampur dengan terang! Dan lagi, kau tidak menyukai perang, bukan?" Ujarnya berkali-kali dengan nada menuduh, dan ini membuat_nya_ tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Perlahan T'an Mo maju mendekati_nya_, satu gerakan tangannya seolah memaksa_nya_ menatap orang-orang di depannya satu per satu. "Mereka menantang perang denganmu! Apa kau cuma bisa diam saja?"

"J-jadi..." Dari sini pun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sekujur tubuh_nya_ bergetar. "... perang pertama mereka... aku yang menjadi musuhnya...?" Pertanyaan itu tidak ditujukan pada siapapun, lebih tepat pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada diri_nya_ sendiri. _Dia_ menunduk sekali lagi, kemudian menggeleng perlahan. "T-tidak... aku tidak mau melawan mereka..."

Baru kali inilah aku melihat_nya_ tidak berdaya seperti itu. Ketika melihat orang-orang yang disayangi ada di depan_nya_, siap untuk melawan_nya_, _ia_ tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Secara kasat mata, memang yang terlihat hanyalah tatapan menunggu T'an Mo, tatapan kosong Huang, dan tatapan menantang orang-orang itu, semua menghadap ke arahnya. Tetapi, baik aku maupun _dia_, sama-sama melihat sesuatu yang lain. Di balik semua orang itu, sepertinya ada ratusan pasang mata yang dengan licik memandang pada_nya_. Mata merah yang seperti itu... milik siapa lagi kalau bukan milik para Yaoguai?

"Kau tidak melawan mereka? Yang benar saja!" T'an Mo memandang tak percaya.

Sekali lagi _dia_ menggeleng. "Benar... aku tidak akan bisa..."

"Hmph! Kau tidak tahu? Kalau kau tidak melawan mereka, maka mereka akan mengalahkanmu!"

Aku yakin sebelum T'an Mo mengatakan hal itupun, _dia_ sudah tahu. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu, jauh sebelum _dia_ dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini, _dia_ pasti sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

Tangan kanan_nya_ sekarang berada di dahi_nya_, melepaskan hiasan kepala yang seperti mahkota dari kepala_nya_. "Aku tidak akan melawan mereka." Suara itu masih terdengar pelan seperti tadi, tetapi yang kali ini terdengar ada sebuah keyakinan. Seolah-olah, sekarang _ia_ sudah menetapkan keputusan_nya_. "Tapi, tidak perlu menunggu mereka sampai mengalahkanku."

Tangan_nya_ melemparkan mahkota itu begitu saja, dan benda itu seketika itu juga hilang sesaat sesudah menyentuh tanah, persis seperti pedang kepunyaan_nya_. Tindakan_nya_ yang sungguh tak terduga itu membuat T'an Mo mati kata, dan saat aku melihat Huang yang masih digandeng olehnya... apakah hanya pengelihatanku atau memang aku melihat sebutir airmata keluar dari matanya? Mula-mula, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya semua ini, terutama ketika dari belakang aku mendengar tangisan San Zang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tapi aku sekarang mengerti.

Ingatan seperti hujan badai yang membanjiri otakku. Tangan kiri_nya_ yang sekarang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan_nya_ di balik punggung, bibir_nya_ yang terkatup rapat, mata_nya_ yang memandang ke bawah...

Kaki_nya_ berjalan perlahan saat orang-orang itu yang dengan wajah dihiasi seringai yang aneh, memanggil-manggil_nya_. Pemandangan yang di depan mataku seperti tidak jelas lagi, atau konsentarsiku lah yang terlalu terpecah untuk melihat semua ini. Bukan mauku, tetapi perasaan ini sendiri yang melanda pikiranku saat satu keping ingatan ini kudapati lagi. Kedua belah tanganku sekarang menutupi wajahku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya!

Uhhh... perasaan apa ini...?

Apakah ini perasaan_nya_ yang kurasakan? Perasaanku yang di masa lalu yang sekarang kembali kurasakan ketika ingatanku kudapatkan lagi?

Perasaan yang menyakitkan sekali...

Inikah bagaimana rasanya... pengkhianatan?

Mataku kembali melihat pemandangan itu ketika sebuah suara lain kudengar. Suara kedua lutut_nya_ yang sekarang jatuh di atas tanah. Mereka sekarang sudah membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi_nya_. Puluhan pasang mata itu sekarang menatap_nya_, semua dengan ekspresi yang berbeda tetapi memiliki maksud yang sama. Dan semakin aku melihat tatapan mata mereka, perasaan yang menyiksa ini makin terasa menyakitkan...

"Hei, Phoenix!" Sebuah tangan dengan kasar mencekal rahang_nya_, kemudian memaksa_nya_ untuk memandang ke atas. "Kenapa hanya diam saja? Kau takut?"

_Dia_ tidak sempat menjawab, sebab tangan yang sama kini memukul_nya_, hingga nyaris saja ia terjatuh. Melihat darah yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, orang-orang itu mulai tertawa. Salah satu dari antara mereka menendang punggung_nya_ dari belakang hingga _ia_ terjatuh ke depan, sebelum kakinya itu mendarat di atas kepala_nya_.

"Heh, aku tidak menyangka. Phoenix yang selama ini menguasai kita ternyata selemah ini!"

Dan yang lain, mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama, melemparinya dengan batu atau menendangnya. Tetapi, dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, aku masih melihat_nya_ mempertahankan posisi yang sama, dengan kedua tangan_nya_ berada di balik punggung. Tangan kiri_nya_ semakin kuat mencengkram tangan kanan_nya_, sampai-sampai darah keluar dari pergelangan tangan_nya_, dimana kuku tangan kiri_nya_ menusuk kulit_nya_.

Sementara aku... kedua tanganku sendiri memeluk tubuhku erat-erat. Bukan... bukan karena aku takut melihat masa laluku sendiri. Sekarang, aku merasakan kembali kesakitan itu, seolah-olah, aku yang berada di sana. Tidak... salah. Aku... yang berada di sana adalah aku sendiri! Aku yang di masa lalu ada di sana!

Dan... ada sesuatu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku... apakah itu perasaan dalam diri_nya_ yang sampai padaku... ataukah mungkin perasaanku sendiri?

"_Menguasai?"_

"_Apa menurut kalian... selama ini aku menguasai kalian?"_

"_Kenapa... kenapa kalian melakukan ini...?"_

Suara-suara aneh di telingaku, suara tawa orang-orang itu, suara tangisan San Zang dan Wukong yang sedang menghiburnya, pemandangan yang kulihat, perasaan sakit yang kurasakan... semua membuat kepalaku rasanya akan pecah!

Namun, semua itu tidak selesai sampai di sini saja.

Gerombolan orang-orang yang menyiksa_nya_ sekarang mundur memberi jarak, seolah menyudahi serangan-serangan mereka. Yang sekarang kulihat dari_nya_ adalah tubuh_nya_ yang terluka di sana-sini berkat pukulan dan tendangan yang _ia_ terima. Tetapi satu hal yang membuatku terkejut bukan main adalah... posisi tubuhnya, yang tidak berubah sejak tadi. Sepasang tangan itu masih berada di belakang punggung_nya_. Tidak ada seutas tali pun yang mengikat pergelangan tangan_nya_, tetapi posisinya tetap tidak berubah. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah selama menerima serangan itu, _ia_ berusaha untuk tidak membalas? Dan karena itukah _ia_ menggenggam kedua tangan_nya_ dibalik punggung seperti itu?

Namun, mungkin hanya aku saja yang menyadari hal itu. Mereka tidak.

Seorang yang lain menjambak kepangan rambut_nya_ yang panjang, memaksa_nya_ untuk berada dalam posisi berlutut lagi. "Wuah! Si Phoenix rupanya punya rambut sepanjang ini! Berwarna emas pula!" Ujarnya sambil mengamati kepangan rambut berwarna emas yang sekarang berada di atas tangannya. Aku sendiri juga baru sadar, itulah satu perbedaan lain yang ada antara aku di masa lalu dan aku di masa sekarang. Rambutku pendek berwarna coklat, sementara rambut_nya_ panjang berwarna emas.

Sebilah pisau dikeluarkan dari kantong celana orang yang lain lagi. "Ha! Rambut emas yang seperti itu mana cocok untuk untuk Phoenix yang ternyata selemah ini?" Ejeknya, sebelum menarik rambut emas itu dari tangan kawannya, kemudian makin menjambaknya dengan kuat dan meletakkan pisau itu di belakang leher_nya_.

Sementara itu, di wajah_nya_ sendiri, aku melihat perasaan sakit yang tertahan. Mata_nya_ tertutup separuh. Bibir_nya_ yang sudah pecah-pecah akibat siksaan sebelumnya _ia_ gigit kuat-kuat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang _ia_ terima. Tetapi kedua tangan_nya_ tetap masih di balik punggung_nya_. _Dia _tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk melawan. Kekuatan yang sebenarnya _ia_ miliki yang bisa _ia_ gunakan untuk melawan hanya digunakan_nya_ untuk menahan sakit.

"_Apa salahku pada kalian?"_

"_Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Kalian bukan hanya menyakitiku, tetapi juga mempermalukanku..."_

Sementara suara-suara itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, rasa sakit itu berlanjut.

Ketika mata pisau yang tajam itu menyentuh helaian-helaian tipis rambut yang indah itu, tak ayal lagi satu per satu helai putus. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, rambut yang tadinya panjang sampai melebihi kaki sekarang bahkan tidak sampai sebahu panjangnya. Ahhh... rambut yang dipotong... bagaimanapun, memotong rambut seperti itu adalah cara luar biasa untuk mempermalukan dan merendahkan seseorang... Dan, aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu seolah aku yang ada di sana sekarang.

"Hahaha! Begini lebih pantas!"

"Kau memang tidak cocok memiliki rambut sepanjang itu!"

Sementara ejekan-ejekan itu dilontarkan, _ia_ hanya diam saja. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk sedalam itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya. Yang pasti, aku melihat mulutnya yang masih terkatup rapat, tidak ada sumpah serapah yang keluar, bahkan gertakan gigi saja tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba saja orang yang lain muncul. Kedua telapak tangannya terbuka dengan membawa sesuatu di atasnya. "Hei! Hei! Meski sudah dipotong, rambutnya tetap saja emas! Sama sekali tidak cocok!" Orang itu berjalan sampai melewati kerumunan dan tepat berdiri di depan_nya_. "Kurasa, kalau seperti ini akan lebih cocok!"

Bersamaan itu, orang itu membuka tangannya. Dan aku akhirnya tahu apa yang dibawanya. Lumpur. Lumpur berwarna coklat yang dibawa orang itu jatuh, mengotori rambut emasnya yang sekarang sangat pendek. Dan orang yang sama itu, bersama dengan yang lain, mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai rambut emas itu tertutupi dengan lumpur, berwarna coklat.

"_Begitukah?"_

"_Kalian menutupi rambut emasku dengan lumpur agar menjadi coklat?"_

"_Baiklah... kalau itu keinginan kalian..."_

Emas yang tersembunyi di balik lumpur...

Jadi, itukah maksudnya?

Kepala_nya_ yang tertunduk perlahan-lahan menengadah, melihat satu per satu orang yang sedang menertawakan_nya_. Sampai di satu titik, _ia_ hanya kembali menunduk, sambil menahan nafas. Tetapi, hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, mata_nya_ sempat bersirobok dengan mataku. Aku hanya bisa tertegun saat melihat wajah_nya _yang kotor oleh darah, tanah, keringat, dan air mata. Tetapi bukan hanya itu yang kulihat. Aku melihat sesuatu yang lain.

Saat melihatnya, aku seperti bercermin melihat diriku sendiri! Jadi... inikah alasan kenapa rambutku begitu pendek dan berwarna coklat?

Tetapi pemandangan itu hanya bisa kulihat seklias saja, sebab sesudah itu seseorang menjambak rambut_nya_ lagi, kali ini bukan hanya memaksa_nya_ untuk berlutut tetapi juga berdiri, dan _ia_ pasti akan berdiri jika kaki_nya_ kuat menyangga tubuhnya. "Hei, Phoenix! Jangan bilang kau sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Bentaknya sebelum orang itu melemparkan_nya_ seperti melempar boneka kain yang sudah usang ke sebuah pohon besar.

_Dia_ terjatuh sesudah menabrak pohon itu, namun para penyiksa_nya_ yang lain mencekal bagian belakang baju_nya_.

"Ayo berdiri! Kau tidak punya kaki, hah!"

Pada akhirnya, yang ia lakukan cuma menuruti keinginan mereka. Dengan kedua tangan bergetar,_ ia_ menyentuh batang pohon yang kasar itu, menggunakannya sebagai penopang, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga berdiri. Kedua tangan_nya_ masih saja memeluk batang pohon itu, menahan agar _ia_ tidak jatuh. Kepala_nya ia_ sandarkan pula, membuat luka di pipi_nya_ perih karena tergores permukaan pohon yang kasar.

Atas perjuangan_nya_ itu, mereka menertawakan_nya_. Bahkan ketika _ia_ sedang berjuang pun, mereka terus-menerus melontarkan kata-kata kotor pada_nya_. Kali ini pun, sesudah ia selesai, mereka rupanya sudah mempersiapkan kejutan hadiah lain. Kejutan yang akan sangat mengerikan.

Seseorang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Di tangannya sekarang ia menggenggam tiga buah rantai yang cukup ringan dan kecil untuk melayang seperti cambuk di udara, tetapi juga cukup besar dan berat untuk mencabik luka yang dalam. Saat orang itu mengayunkan rantai itu sampai mengenai tanah dan menimbulkan suara yang keras, _ia_ menoleh. Mata_nya_ melebar oleh kengerian melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada_nya_ sekarang, tetapi pada saat yang sama mata emas itu makin sayu, dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Hahaha! Kesenangan akan segera dimulai!"

"Hei, Phoenix! Tidak perlu takut begitu! Kau pasti suka ini! Hahaha!"

Sepersekian detik sebelum rantai itu diayunkan menyambar punggung_nya_, aku mendengar suara lain di telingaku...

_Kalian... melakukan ini padaku?_

_Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti... kalian akan memperlakukan sesama kalian yang lain seperti ini...?_

Ujung rantai itu mengenai punggung_nya_. Tidak ada yang menghentikan. Tidak ada yang mencegah. Serangan itu tetap dijalankan.

"AHHHHH!"

Mula-mula, kukira itu adalah suara erang kesakitan_nya_. Tetapi aku salah... suara itu bukan hanya suaranya seorang. Aku pun ikut berteriak, dan bahkan aku sendiri merasakan ujung-ujung rantai itu mengenai punggungku! Kedua lututku terjatuh, tetapi tangan dan kakiku, bahkan sekujur tubuhku serasa lumpuh sehingga aku tidak bisa bangkit berdiri lagi! Kelumpuhan itu... karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini...

"_Da-ge_!"

Suara teriakan San Zang hampir tidak masuk sama sekali di telingaku. Kehadirannya baru kurasakan ketika lenganku tiba-tiba dipeluk olehnya. Wajahnya yang berderai airmata membasahi tanganku. "_Da-ge_..." Kata-kata lain yang akan ia keluarkan sepertinya terhenti oleh isak tangisnya sendiri.

Tapi...

Tapi bukan ini yang aku inginkan! Aku tidak butuh simpati...

"San Zang...!" Aku mendorongnya, mungkin agak sedikit terlalu keras. "San Zang, tolong... aku ingin sendirian..."

"Tapi, _da-ge_...!"

Tepat sebelum kata-katanya selesai, Wukong sudah datang terlebih dahulu, berusaha menariknya dariku. "_Shijiang_... sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dulu Feng sendiri..." Maka, dengan berat hati San Zang pun mengangguk dan menuruti Pendekar Kera itu.

Dan untukku sendiri, alasan kenapa aku ingin sendirian... kenapa, ya? Justru, bukankah ketika sedang menderita, seseorang pasti ingin ada orang lain yang bersamanya untuk menghiburnya? Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa justru yang terjadi padaku malah sebaliknya? Kenapa aku ingin ditinggalkan seorang diri?

Mungkinkah... mungkinkah ini perasaan_nya_ saat ini?

Mungkinkah saat ini _ia_ pun sedang ingin sendirian? Dan perasaannya sampai padaku?

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tak lama kemudian, empat pilar cahaya muncul di depan_nya_, dan hanya _dia_ yang dapat melihatnya. Aku yakin itu. Kumpulan orang yang menyiksanya tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekitar mereka. Empat pilar cahaya yang memunculkan warna merah, biru, putih, dan hitam itu mulai perlahan menghilang dan memunculkan keempat _Si Xiang_.

_Dia_ memandang mereka satu per satu. "K-ka... kalian?"

Tak ayal lagi keempatnya langsung mengambil langkah seribu menghampirinya, khususnya Ling Guang. "Feng _xun-jue_!" Matanya melebar menatap tak percaya, terutama saat jarak mereka semakin dekat. "Feng _xun-jue_...? Kau kah itu?"

Sementara cambukan itu tidak berhenti, _dia_ hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat seorang _Si Xiang_ menangis. Di wajanya yang terlukis amarah, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan itu sekarang mengalir airmatanya. Ling Guang menangis, tetapi masih berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. "Feng _xun-jue_... kenapa bisa begini?"

Yang terdengar sesudah itu bukan jawaban, tetapi suara cambukan yang mengenai kaki_nya_. Sebuah pekikan kesakitan dari mulut_nya_, sebelum _ia_ jatuh ke tanah. Tepat saat itulah Jian Bing menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang tubuh_nya_. Dan Harimau Putih itupun... sama dengan Ling Guang, ia juga menangis.

"Feng _xun-jue_!" Seru Jian Bing kuat-kuat. "Feng _xun-jue_, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa membiarkan mereka melakukan ini padamu?" Antara isak tangis dan seruannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. "Kalau pun misalnya kau tidak tega melawan mereka, kau kan bisa memerintahkan kami!"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara terengah-engahnya saja yang terdengar.

"Feng _xun-jue_! Katakan!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh_nya_ terlepas dari tangan Jian Bing. Seseorang menjambak rambut_nya_ dan memaksa_nya_ berdiri sambil berpegang pada pohon itu lagi. _Ia_ sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan, baik untuk mengistirahatkan diri maupun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jian Bing. Cambukan itu pun kembali dilanjutkan.

Mata_nya_ dengan cepat berpaling ke arah Jian Bing yang kini akan menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk menghabisi orang-orang itu. "Jian Bing! Jangan...!" Teriak_nya_, memaksakan suara untuk keluar dari tenggorokan_nya_. Kedua tangannya makin erat berpegangan pada pohon itu. "Kalian... pergilah..."

"APA!"

Zhi Ming langsung maju, masih mempertahankan sifat hormat dan berwibawanya. "Feng _xun-jue_, Izinkan kami berada di sini." Ujarnya. "Kami berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun. Setidaknya, kami akan berada di sini untuk menguatkanmu saja."

Ling Guang mengangguk. "Benar, Feng _xun-jue_..." Katanya sambil menyeka airmatanya. "Setidaknya... kau tidak akan sendirian kan?"

_Dia_ hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng, kemudian menjawab. "Bukan begitu... kalian tidak mengerti..." Aku tahu betapa sulitnya _ia_ menjawab sambil menahan sakit dari cambuk yang terus menerus mendera punggung_nya_. "Justru... memang aku ingin sendirian..."

"T-tapi... kenapa, Feng _xun-jue_?" Tanya Jian Bing tidak terima. "Kau tidak senang jika kami melihat keadaanmu sekarang? Itu alasannya?" Dari nadanya, aku tahu dia merasa marah dan kecewa bukan main. Dari suaranya ada sedikit rasa tidak puas.

"Aku ingin sendirian... karena..." Jawab_nya_ dengan suara terputus-putus. Sepasang mata_nya_ sekarang nyaris tertutup. "... karena aku tidak mau... suatu saat orang lain juga merasa sendirian... sepertiku..."

Jawaban yang tidak dapat dimengerti itu membuat mereka semua bingung. Aku salah satunya. Sampai beberapa saat, Meng Zhang yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya buka mulut. "Mulai saat ini, manusia sudah akan tahu menyiksa sesamanya. Saat ini, Feng _xun-jue_ adalah yang pertama mereka siksa..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan. Aura kebijaksanaan masih terdengar dalam suaranya, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun bagian untuk menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya. "Di masa depan nanti, entah akan ada berapa banyaknya manusia yang mengalami hal seperti Feng _xun-jue_. Alasan Feng _xun-jue_ ingin sendirian adalah, agar orang-orang itu tahu bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang sendirian disiksa. Feng _xun-jue_ sendiri pernah mengalaminya."

Penjelasan Naga Biru itu berakhir dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

"Meng... Zhang..." _Dia_ mengangkat kepala_nya_ perlahan. Mata emas_nya_ bertautan dengan mata biru Meng Zhang. "Terima kasih... kau mengerti sekali isi hatiku..." Seulas senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah_nya_ yang kotor.

Ahhh... jadi begitukah alasannya? Dahulu, ketika hanya ada kedamaian di Ren Huan, manusia satu sama lain tidak pernah saling menyakiti. Namun kini, inilah pertama kalinya mereka tahu cara menyakiti sesama mereka. Dan yang paling pertama menjadi sasaran adalah... diriku di masa lalu. Dan diriku di masa lalu ingin seorang diri hanya karena sebuah alasan yang sangat sederhana, tetapi sangat sulit dipikirkan. Ketika sekarang _ia_ benar-benar seorang diri menghadapi semua ini, setidaknya orang-orang di masa depan yang nantinya akan mengalami hal sepertinya tahu bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang mengalaminya. Mereka yang menjalani ini seorang diri tidak akan merasa seorang diri lagi, karena mereka tahu ada yang telah mengalami ini sebelum mereka.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa aku termasuk salah satunya?

Tetapi sebelum sederetan pikiranku itu selesai, aku mendengar sebaris kalimat lain dari mulut_nya_. Aku ragu apakah kalimat terakhir itu sampai ke telinga pada _Si Xiang_ atau tidak.

"Tetapi... sesendiri apapun aku... aku tidak akan pernah merasakan benar-benar sendiri..."

Rupanya aku salah. Ling Guang mendengarnya.

"Feng _xun-jue_?" Burung Merah itu memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya itu? Apa Feng _xun-jue_ memikirkan kami, Huang _nü-shi_ dan semua orang di _Tian Shang_? Karena itu kau tidak pernah sendiri?"

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku... Ahhh... kau tidak akan mengerti..." Satu pernyataan itu meninggalkan berbagai tanda tanya di kepalaku, dan tentu saja para _Si Xiang_ yang lain juga. "Sudahlah... kalian... pergilah..."

Meng Zhang berbalik, kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. "Kalau itu keinginanmu, Feng _xun-jue_, baiklah..." Ucapnya dengan nada yang dingin dan tegas. "... aku akan pergi."

Ling Guang berseru marah. "Meng Zhang...! Kau..."

"Ling Guang..." Desah_nya_ dengan setengah suara yang pecah. "Tinggalkan aku... sendiri..."

Tanpa dapat mengatakan apapun lagi, Ling Guang pun akhirnya berbalik dengan cepat. "Baiklah! Aku akan pergi!" Serunya sambil mengikuti Meng Zhang. "Jian Bing, Zhi Ming! Ayo!"

Tak lama kemudian, hanya tinggal _dia_ seorang diri yang berada di tempat itu lagi.

_Ia_ sekarang berdiri di genangan darah_nya_ sendiri. Aku berjalan mendekati_nya_. Kulihat mata_nya_ yang basah itu berusaha untuk tetap terbuka, sementara kesadaran_nya_ makin lama makin pudar. Mulut_nya_ tidak pernah _ia_ buka lagi sesudah kepergian keempat _Si Xiang_ itu, gigi_nya_ menggigit bibir keras untuk menahan sakit. Mungkin karena itulah suara yang terdengar sekarang hanya suara orang-orang itu dan suara cambukan.

Sampai pada suatu saat, ketika _ia_ berusaha membuka mata_nya_ lagi, _ia_ terkejut melihat sesuatu yang tak sengaja dilihatnya di depan_nya_. Mataku pun kulayangkan kan untuk melihat. Rupanya, ada seseorang lagi di sana, yang melihat dari kejauhan dengan matanya yang lebar, tetapi kosong dan gelap. Sepasang mata perak itu melihatnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tidak sedih, tetapi juga tidak senang. Tubuhnya diam seperti patung, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang kaku. Tetapi bagaimanapun, ada sesuatu yang tidak luput dari pengelihatanku.

Sepasang mata perak itu basah, mengeluarkan airmatanya yang mengaliri wajahnya.

"H-huang...?" Mata emas_nya_ melebar, tak percaya melihat itu. Kemudian, seolah tak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi pada_nya_ sekarang, _ia_ melepaskan pohon itu dari tangan_nya_, kemudian berlari di atas kedua kaki_nya_ yang masih bergetar. "Huang!"

Baru saja _ia_ berlari dua langkah, kaki_nya_ sudah tidak dapat lagi digunakan_nya_. _Ia_ terlalu lemah untuk sadar bahwa kaki_nya_ yang tidak luput dari ayunan-ayunan cambuk itu tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuh_nya_. Kehilangan keseimbangan, ia pun jatuh di atas tanah berbatu itu dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi.

"Hei, kau!" Orang yang memegang cambuk itu menarik bajunya, memaksanya untuk bangkit. "Mau kemana, Phoenix? Kau mau lari, hmmm? Kau sekarang mana punya sayap untuk terbang?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, kemudian diikuti oleh tawa yang lainnya.

Tetapi _ia_ seolah tidak mendengar itu semua. Matanya masih belum berpaling dari gadis itu.

"Huang..." Bisikan yang terselip keluar dari bibir_nya_ itu seolah menggantikan pekik kesakitan_nya_. Tangan_nya_ terulur berusaha menggapai kekasihnya yang sekarang malah mengambil satu langkah mundur. Huang melangkah mundur, tetapi dia tetap saja tidak ubahnya seperti boneka yang hanya dikendalikan saja. Dan itu membuat hati_nya_ menjerit, tetapi bukan hanya _dia_ saja melainkan juga aku!

Di masa lalu, ternyata pernah terjadi sesuatu seperti ini antara aku dan Yangmei. Melihat Yangmei dahulu pernah mengalami hal seperti ini saja membuat hatiku hancur, apalagi yang dialaminya sekarang! Kata T'an Mo, keadaannya yang sekarang jauh lebih parah ketimbang di masa lalu. Membayangkan kenyataan seperti ini, aku semakin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Pikiran di otakku langsung buyar ketika aku mendengar seruan orang itu lagi. "Oh, jadi kau mau mengejar kekasihmu itu, ya? Baik! Akan kami bantu!" Bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataan itu, seorang membawa seutas tanaman berduri yang panjang, yang ujungnya telah diikat melingkar seperti kalung. Melihat ini, aku jadi teringat akan sesuatu...

"Nah, sekarang kau pakai ini!" Kata orang yang membawa sulur itu sambil mengalungkannya di leher_nya_. Hanya dengan satu tarikan saja, duri-duri itu membuat goresan yang dalam di leher_nya_.

Kesakitan itu juga kurasakan sekarang. Kedua tanganku sekarang berada di leher. Duri yang menusuk leher... ditambah cekikan yang ditimbulkan oleh eratnya tumbuhan berduri itu... kenapa rasa sakit itu tidak asing? Memang aku pernah mengalaminya di masa lalu. Tapi rasanya, di masa sekarang pun aku pernah merasakannya. Tetapi dimana itu, aku lupa...

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, aku berjalan mengikuti_nya_. Kerumunan orang itu menggiring_nya_ - tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeret_nya_ – ke arah Huang. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah hanya berdiri diam saja. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur menembus barisan pohon-pohon hutan itu, seolah sedang mencapai suatu tempat.

Dan tiba-tiba, suara_nya_ terngiang-ngiang lagi di kepalaku.

"_Huang..."_

"_Huang... jangan pergi..."_

"_Apa kau juga kehilangan cahaya seperti yang terjadi pada T'an Mo?"_

Dilihat darimanapun, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu pasti 'ya'. Itu hal yang sangat parah. Tetapi, jika dibandingkan, yang terjadi pada Yangmei malah lebih parah. Bukan hanya dia kehilangan cahaya itu, tetapi dengan sengaja ingin menyingkirkannya. Kalau keadaan seperti ini saja sudah sangat parah, lalu bagaimana dengan Yangmei sekarang? Apa memang ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?

Aku tidak tahu...

* * *

Lha ini stress pertama... End of chapternya cliffhanger... =.=a

Yaaahhh... lanjutannya bisa sodara baca di chap berikutnya~ Seperti biasa, updatenya hari Minggu... hohoho...


	32. Innoitarnac Ek Thaienaphoe

Oke... oke... saya ngerti sodara pasti pengen bunuh saya gara2 chap yang sangat telat publishnya... ampunilah saya yang hina ini~

Pasalnya, sodara, biar saya ceritakan duduk persoalannya... Jadi, ada sebuah proyek bestek yang mestinya dikerjakan dalam waktu 13 minggu (dan itupun bisa nggak selesai). Nah, karena satu dan lain hal, saya terpaksa kerja cuma dalam waktu **3 MINGGU**! Bayangkan, sodara! Bayangkan! *dengan gaya lebay abizzz* Nah inilah sebabnya saya telat update terus... Jadi, kesimpulannya: Jangan meniru author sableng seperti saya atau jangan jadi arsitek! Wakakakaka... *dinuklir*

Dan reply review~

**Yulius**: Anda ini mikir opo? =.=a

**ShaYuuRan**: Yups... mungkin emang adegannya kurang banyak... cuma kalo kebanyakan ntar ceritanya nggak tamat2... XDDDDDD Wewww... judul2 chap ini nggak terlalu penting, kok... ^^ jangan terlalu dipikirin...

**IXA Cross**:Wah... sayang... padahal chap berikutnya (alias chap ini) ada perubahan besar...

**Fansy Fan**: Errrr... ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** if you follow this story to maybe two or three chap later, you will find out that particular time is actually it's LX who's there... ^^ ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

**Putri**: Wewwww... T-T saya harap chap sesudah ini nggak stragis sebelumnya...

Dan ini nama spell2 yang bakal keluar di chap ini... silahkan di baca dulu daripada ntar bingung pas baca... (maaf saya nggak masukkin Hanzi)

DIVINE SPELL  
Shen xing nuo: Divine Exorcism  
Ju xing fu mei: Astral Ruin  
Gao feng tian yan: Flame of Heaven's Summit

DARK SPELL  
Hei an zhu zi: Pillar of Darkness  
Wu qiong jin: The Endless Pitfall

Magic2 yang di atas tuh udah magic tingkat maximum...

And now... let the story begin! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Semakin lama badanku semakin sakit semua, seolah tubuh yang diseret dengan sulur itu, tubuh yang penuh luka, yang bergesekan dengan tanah dan batu itu adalah tubuhku sendiri. Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, memang itulah yang terjadi di masa lalu. Berkali-kali, bukan hanya _dia_ yang terjatuh, tetapi juga aku. Tetapi, demi mendapatkan kembali ingatan masa laluku, aku tidak boleh berhenti. Dan siapa tahu dengan melihat masa laluku, aku akan semakin tahu kenapa dan bagaimana caraku menyelematkan Yangmei.

Huang menghilang di balik suatu gua di tengah hutan itu. Ke tempat itulah mereka menyeret_nya_ masuk. Di balik pintu masuk itu terdapat tangga batu yang tidak terlihat ujungnya. Tetapi _dia_ tahu apa yang menjadi akhir dari anak tangga itu. Sepasang mata emas_nya_ melebar.

"Hei, ayo jalan!" Seorang mendorong_nya_ hingga jatuh, sementara yang lain menarik tumbuhan itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang mengalir dari luka pada leher_nya_. "Kau ingin mengejarnya, kan? Kenapa malah berhenti?" Tanya orang itu kasar sebelum perjalanan yang menyiksa itu berlanjut.

Aku sambil berpegangan pada dinding gua itu, mengikuti dari belakang. Berkali-kali aku nyaris jatuh, tetapi tidak pernah sampai benar-benar jatuh seperti_nya_. Setidaknya, meskipun aku merasakan sakit yang sama dengan_nya_, tidak ada puluhan orang yang mengerumuni dan menyiksaku setiap langkah aku berjalan.

Satu hal yang tidak luput dari pandanganku adalah tangan_nya_. Sekarang, sepasang tangan_nya_ tidak lagi berada di balik punggung_nya_. Dari tangan kanan_nya_, muncul sebuah bola cahaya kecil yang perlahan berubah wujud menjadi sehelai bulu berwarna gradasi putih, kuning, dan semakin lama semakin mendekati merah. Entah bagaimana orang-orang itu tidak menyadarinya, aku juga tidak tahu. Dan bulu itu... rasanya sangat familiar untukku. Bahkan rasanya bulu-bulu itu sempat kukenakan di pakaianku dulu sekali... tapi kapan itu, aku lupa...

Tepat saat ia jatuh, tangannya pun menjatuhkan bulu itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara_nya_ kembali mengiang di kepalaku.

"_Mulai sekarang, tidak akan pernah ada lagi kedamaian di tempat ini. Tidak ada satupun Dinasti yang akan tinggal tetap selamanya. Mereka semua akan dihancurkan oleh perang. Yang akan akan kalian lihat adalah pertumpahan darah, manusia yang satu membunuh yang lainnya, tangisan dan jeritan ibu serta anak-anak mereka__. Kalian semua telah memilih perang, maka kalian pun akan menderita oleh perang."_

Kata-kata itu terdengar dingin, tetapi aku yakin kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang membuat_nya_ mengatakan hal ini panasnya seperti api yang berkobar. Tapi, bagaimana tidak? Bukankah memang benar keserakahan manusia yang menciptakan segala penderitaan perang ini? Tidak pernah ada alasan yang benar untuk memulai perang. Itulah yang menyebabkan_nya_ marah, dan aku mengerti sekali hal itu.

Tetapi tidak sampai di sana, _ia_ mengeluarkan sehelai bulu lain, sementara perjalanan itu masih diteruskan.

"_Tetapi aku menyayangi kalian semua, dan aku berjanji kalian akan melihat kedamaian lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan menyelamatkan kalian dengan panah atau pedang, atau kuda-kuda perang."_

Sebaris kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang berbeda. Kali ini terdengar lembut sekali. Di tengah kegelapan, seolah perkataan_nya_ itu menjadi setitik cahaya harapan.

Semakin lama, aku bukan semakin larut melihat pemandangan itu, tetapi mendengar kata-kata_nya_. Rasanya, justru kata-kata_nya_ itulah yang mengandung banyak kepingan ingatan yang hilang dariku. Atau setidaknya, aku akan semakin tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Setiap kali _dia_ mengucapkan sesuatu, tak pernah lupa _ia_ menjatuhkan sehelai bulu lagi pada anak tangga tersebut.

"_Kalian akan melihat langit berwarna kuning, sebuah Dinasti akan segera berlalu. Petani-petani akan menempa bajaknya menjadi pedang. Pisau-pisau menjadi ujung panah dan mata tombak. Orang-orang yang tak berdaya akan maju. Wanita-wanita akan tercerai berai melarikan diri, dan anak-anak akan menjadi tawanan."_

Yang dikatakannya itu... apa tentang masa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Tentang Dinasti Han yang runtuh?

"_Sebelum matahari terbit, kalian akan melihat_nya_. Jauh di sebelah timur. Di tengah peperangan, ada kedamaian."_

Dan itu... apa itu mengenai aku?

Selanjutnya, ucapan-ucapannya membuat ingatanku di kehidupanku yang sekarang kembali! Sedikit demi sedikit, kudapatkan kembali ingatanku yang hilang di masa sekarang saat mencari kepingan ingatanku di masa lalu. Ingatakanku akan menjadi lengkap dan utuh sekarang!

"_Kerajaan Timur, terima kasih... aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu yang merawat_nya_, dan termasuk aku yang adalah _dia_ juga..."_

Aku tahu. _Dia_ sedang mengatakan tentang Kerajaan Wu. Yah, memang semenjak kecil aku dibesarkan di Wu.

"_Untuk apa kau dari Utara sampai jauh-jauh mencari_nya_ ke timur? Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku sendiri yang akan membawa_nya_ ke Utara, bukan kau. Dan melihat kekuatan_nya_? Cukup dengan melihat_nya _saja, kau akan melihatku sendiri dan kekuatan yang kau cari. Karena aku adalah _dia_."_

Dan itu, aku juga ingat bahwa dulu Kaisar Cao Cao, ayah angkatku yang sekarang, pernah menyerang Wujun hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku! Sungguh ironis bahwa pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke Wei.

"_Dengan hati yang hancur, keputusasaan, dan kesedihan, _dia_ datang kepadamu. Akulah yang membawa_nya_ padamu. _Ia_ menantikan belas kasihan dan penghibur, tetapi yang datang hanya hinaan dan cemooh. Kau membenci_nya_ tanpa alasan."_

Dan ini... tentang Lu Jiang. Sampai di sini aku termenung. _Dia_ adalah diriku yang di masa lalu, tetapi aku ingat Taigong Wang pernah berkata kami adalah dua tetapi satu. Memang benar, di masa lalu aku adalah _dia_, dan di masa sekarang pun _dia_ adalah aku. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah selama ini... sesendiri apapun aku, aku selalu _dituntun_ oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah _dia_ sendiri, yang adalah diriku juga?

"_Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu dan memohon, kau sudah membukakan pintumu untuk_nya_. Embun murni yang mencerahkan pikiran kau sediakan untuk_nya_. Lagu-lagu indah untuk melembutkan jiwa kau nyanyikan untuk_nya_. Sungguh, aku tidak akan melupakan itu."_

Ini adalah tentang Istana Jian Ye. Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu menerimaku masuk ke dalam istana. Sampai sekarang, atau bahkan sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Embun yang dimaksudkan itu kupikir adalah tentang segala pelajaran dan pengetahuan yang kudapatkan dari Penasihat Zhou. Sementara lagu-lagu indah adalah lingkungan di Istana Jian Ye yang sangat bersahabat, mulai dari Kaisar dan Permaisuri sendiri, Penasihat Zhou dan Nyonya Muda Qiao, Zhou Ying, Jendral Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Lü Meng, dan masih banyak lagi.

Seiring dengan dijatuhkannya bulu-bulu itu olehnya, segala ingatan-ingatanku mulai dibukakan. Namun aku mulai menyadari satu hal yang janggal.

Yangmei sama sekali tidak disebutkan di sini.

Aneh... Mungkinkah ini tidak berhubungan dengan Huang, dengan Yangmei? Melainkan dengan membawa kedamaian itu? Kalau memang demikian, pantas saja tidak ada hubungannya. Dan tidak hanya itu, memang benar aku bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatan-ingatanku di masa sekarang yang sempat hilang karena aku mencari ingatan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tetapi saat _dia_ mengucapkan hal-hal yang terjadi di masa depan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti...

"_Apakah kau marah karena _dia_ menuduhmu seperti itu? Baik _dia_ dan aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti mereka. Kau yang sudah menunggu dan tidak menolak yang kau tunggu adalah satu dari mereka yang bisa melihat kesatuanku dengan_nya_ secara utuh."_

Misalnya seperti kalimat itu. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin tahu siapa orang yang dimaksudkannya. Apakah itu akan terjadi di masa depan? Kalau iya, memang aku akan menuduh siapa?

"_Seekor macan dan serigala, kedua musuh yang akhirnya bekerja sama demi mendapatkan mangsanya. Sama seperti kalian berdua yang tiba-tiba berdamai untuk mendapatkan_nya_._ _Tindakan kalian itu, benar-benar memuakkan."_

Itu contoh yang lain lagi.

Tetapi, dari semuanya itu, aku sangat tertarik dengan ucapan yang dikatakan_nya_ pada beberapa bagian. Selama ini tidak pernah ada satu kata panggilan pun untuk menujukan pada siapa yang _ia_ maksudkan, tetapi tidak pada ucapan-ucapan ini. Dia menggunakan sebuah kata 'sahabat'.

"_Sahabatku, setelah melihat semua ini, maukah kau pergi denganku? Atau kau tetap ingin berada di tempat amanmu?"_

Siapa yang dimaksud dengan sahabat?

"_Sahabatku, ketika aku menyalakan api kecil yang lembut, kau berkata aku terlalu lemah. Tetapi ketika aku menyalakan api berkobar yang menghanguskan, kau berkata aku terlalu kejam. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"_

Apa maksudnya 'menyalakan api kecil yang lembut', juga 'menyalakan api berkobar'?

"_Sahabatku, tindakanmu membuatku bingung. Tanganmu yang hangat memelukku seperti seorang teman lama. Tetapi mata tombakmu yang dingin itu kenapa berada di belakangku?"_

Ahhh... apa maksudnya kata-kata itu?

"_Sahabatku, aku sudah melihat kesetiakawananmu yang tidak k__ulihat di tempat lain. Sungguh besar bahaya yang kau tempuh. Tetapi kau hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa aku memang berbahaya tetapi baik dan setia, dan karena itulah kau tidak peduli pada bahaya apapun."_

Aku hanya tertegun sejenak. Sahabat yang dikatakan_nya_ itu... aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkinkah ada orang seperti itu?

Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu lamanya sejak aku berada di tempat ini, menyaksikan _dia_ diseret menuju ke suatu tempat, sementara _dia_ hanya diam, sambil tanpa disadari oleh siapapun menjatuhkan kepingan-kepingan ingatan apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan_nya_ selanjutnya di dalam aku. Kutolehkan mataku ke belakang. Bulu-bulu itulah yang dipungut Yangmei ketika kami kecil dulu masuk ke gua ini, dan bulu itu pulalah yang disematkannya di pakaianku.

Dan bulu-bulu itu... juga adalah bulu-bulu yang kuberikan pada prajurit Wei yang terluka itu dulu.

Ahhh... sekarang aku mengerti. Bulu-bulu ini menunjukkan satu hal selain dari ingatan-ingatan itu. Bulu-bulu ini juga menunjukkan perasaan_nya_ pada mereka, orang-orang yang telah menyiksa_nya_ saat ini. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu adalah... _dia_ memaafkan mereka, sama seperti aku memaafkan prajurit-prajurit Wei yang telah menyiksaku di He Fei dulu.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Betapa tepatnya aku memberikan bulu-bulu Phoenix ini kepada prajurit Wei itu, sebagai tanda bahwa aku memaafkannya. Bulu-bulu ini memang adalah simbol pengampunan.

Kepalaku kupalingkan lagi pada kerumunan itu.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di anak tangga terakhir, dan baru aku sadar dimana aku sekarang. Di depanku ada sebuah gerbang berwarna hitam besar, yang disebut _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut. Gerbang ini adalah tempat aku dan Yangmei dengan iseng dulu mencoba masuk kemari, dan juga... tempat T'an Mo dikurung.

Tidak berbeda dengan yang kulihat sebelum-sebelumnya, ada sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan anak tangga terakhir ini dengan gerbang itu, sementara di bawah hanya ada jurang yang tidak terlihat ujungnya. Ditengah-tengah jembatan itu ada sebuah altar berbentuk lingkaran yang cukup luas. Dan tepat di tengah lingkaran itu, aku melihat Huang berdiri dengan di belakangnya, tentu saja, T'an Mo. Wujudnya yang mengerikan seperti monster kegelapan itu tetap tidak berubah dari saat ia memberontak dahulu. Setengah tubuh atasnya yang menyerupai raksasa, sementara setengah tubuh bawahnya seperti ular besar.

Sampailah _dia_ di altar itu setelah diseret sekian lamanya. Rambut depan_nya_ yang panjang dan turun ke bawah membuatku tidak dapat melihat wajah_nya_ dengan jelas. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang ada dalam hati_nya_ saat ini. Salah satu dari orang-orang itu mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tanah batu itu.

T'an Mo, sambil menggenggam tangan Huang, tertawa puas melihatnya. Tentu saja. "Akhirnya kau sampai juga, Feng. Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali!"

Tidak ada balasan.

"Huang yang kausayangi ada di sini sekarang..." Katanya dengan nada mengejek sambil sekali melemparkan pandangan ke gadis yang digandengnya itu. "Harusnya kau mengunci segel _Yin Mie Men_ kuat-kuat. Kau tahu sendiri kan kekuatan Harimau Putih itu tidak akan sanggup menahan kekuatanku? Bahkan kekuatan seluruh _Si Xiang_ pun kalau digabungkan tidak akan bisa mencegah hal ini."

T'an Mo kemudian memindahkan tangannya pada rambut panjang Huang, sebelum menariknya ke atas hingga kaki Huang tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Tetapi, gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya dia seolah dia itu mayat yang tidak hidup lagi meski kedua matanya masih terbuka dan bernafas. "Atau kalau tidak, harusnya kau membuatnya lebih kuat lagi, bukan cuma mainan lemah seperti ini..." Katanya sambil menyeringai dengan tatapan menghina.

Namun anehnya, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Dan pada saat yang sama merasakan sesuatu yang aneh juga.

Sewajarnya, saat melihat Huang seperti itu, _dia_ harusnya menjadi panik dan langsung kalap, seperti bagaimana halnya jika aku melihat Yangmei diperlakukan begitu. Tetapi anehnya, _dia_ tetap saja diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, meski di luar aku berpikir begitu, tapi dari perasaanku yang paling dalam, aku juga tetap tenang, sama sekali tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan.

"Dan kau sendiri, kalau kau tahu dia akan dengan cerobohnya jatuh ke dalam jebakanku, seharusnya kau ikat dia dan kurung dia supaya tidak lari, kan? Sekarang dia sudah kuambil darimu, dan tidak akan kukembalikan lagi." Tanyanya dengan nada menantang sambil tertawa. "Heran, kenapa makhluk seperti ini bisa kau sayangi..."

Seolah segala sesuatu yang dikatakan T'an Mo itu hanya omong kosong yang tidak ada isinya, _dia_ hanya menyahut pendek, tetapi tajam. "Selesaikan apa yang mau kau lakukan. Tidak perlu berlama-lama."

"APAAA!" T'an Mo berbalik. Kelihatan sekali kalau setan itu marah karena _dia_ masih juga tidak mengakui kemenangannya. Kini, sambil melempar gadis itu, dia berjalan satu langkah ke depan, sebelum melemparkan sebuah bola api yang besar di tengah-tengah altar itu. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu!"

Dan pada saat itu juga, api yang berkobar-kobar menjadi seperti pagar yang menjadi pemisah antara _dia_ dan T'an itu semakin lama semakin merambat melebar, seolah ingin melahap seluruh bagian altar. Dan satu lagi yang aku lihat jelas adalah... api itu berwarna hitam, bukan api pada umumnya yang berwarna merah, dan bukan juga api_nya_ yang berwarna emas. Saat itulah, aku teringat akan saat dimana Yangmei menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menciptakan lahan api hitam. Api hitam itu persis dengan yang kulihat sekarang.

"Baik di _Tian Shang_, di _Ren Huan_, maupun di _Di Yu_, semua ada api." Gumam T'an Mo sambil tersenyum puas melihat api hitam di depannya itu. "Bedanya, di _Tian Shang_, api milikmu itu hangat dan memberikan cahaya. Api di _Ren Huan_ memberikan cahaya, tapi panasnya menyakitkan. Sementara api di _Di Yu_, gelap dan lebih mengerikan daripada api di Ren Huan." Sekali lagi T'an Mo menyeringai sombong ketika menyaksikan_nya_ melihat api itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa mungkin api di _Di Yu_ seperti itu, karena tidak ada kau di sana?"

"Aku membuangmu ke tempat dimana aku tidak ada." Balas_nya_ pelan, tidak kelihatan takut sedikit pun dengan api itu. "Seperti maumu, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau coba rasakan api _Di Yu_?" Tantangnya sambil tertawa keras. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengangkat tangannya.

Saat itu juga, dengan satu sambaran salah satu diantara orang-orang itu menjambak rambut_nya_ dengan keras! Dan dengan satu gerakan T'an Mo menurunkan tangannya, orang itu melemparkan_nya_ kedalam api hitam itu, diikuti oleh seruan dan teriakan oleh orang-orang lainnya! Sekarang _ia_ masuk ke dalam api itu, seperti saat aku masuk ke dalam api hitam yang sama. Dan _dia_ tidak berusaha melepaskan diri, seolah memang membiarkan mereka melemparkan_nya_ ke dalam api itu dengan sengaja.

Aku terkejut bukan main melihatnya!

Api yang gelap itu makin membesar. Tawa T'an Mo makin keras, begitu juga dengan orang-orang itu. Dari sudut paling ujung dari altar itu, Huang perlahan berdiri dan menatap api itu, airmata mengaliri pipinya begitu deras. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada perasaan yang terlukis. Yang ada hanya kekosongan saja.

T'an Mo berjalan satu langkah mendekati api itu, berhati-hati agar ia sendiri tidak masuk ke dalamnya. "Tak kusangka, ternyata begitu mudah untuk menyingkirkannya!" Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam kemenangan penuh. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah memantulkan api hitam itu. "Jika tahu begini, dari awal aku akan menjebaknya seperti ini!"

Tanganku terkepal kuat-kuat. Ada berbagai perasaan beradu di pikiranku sementara semua hal itu terjadi. Kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Entah kenapa... ada satu perasaan lain. Seperti perasaan seorang jendral yang akan menuju ke medan perang, dan tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia akan memenangkan perang itu, sehingga ia memacu kudanya dengan penuh keberanian dan tekat kuat. Perasaan seperti itulah yang kurasakan sekarang! Dan kenapa perasaan itu ada, aku tidak tahu. Inilah perasaan_nya_, dan juga perasaanku sekarang.

Jika begitu, pantaslah aku tidak mendengar apapun dari dalam api itu. Di balik api hitam itu aku tidak melihat apapun.

Kupandangi sekali lagi Huang yang ada di sudut altar itu. Di mataku, dia seperti Yangmei yang menangis. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dalam diriku, aku ingin sekali menghibur Yangmei yang sedang menangis seperti itu. Tapi di sisi lain tidak. Karena aku tahu itu sia-sia saja. Dia sudah sama seperti boneka yang kosong tanpa jiwa. Dia sudah diculik oleh T'an Mo.

"Inilah yang disebut perang!" T'an Mo menyatakan kepada orang-orang itu. "Ingatlah! Di dalam hati kalian semua ada raksasa besar yang disebut kegelapan, kebencian dan keinginan untuk memerangi satu sama lain! Dan cara yang benar untuk menaklukkannya adalah, dengan membiarkan raksasa itu sendiri menguasai kalian! Itulah kemenangan terbesar kalian!"

Orang-orang itu berseru bersahut-sahutan sambil mengangkat senjatanya. "Benar! Benar itu!"

Dari Huang, mataku sekarang beralih pada orang-orang itu. Aku, baik sebagai aku sendiri dan _dia_, sungguh bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka mendengarkan pesan seperti itu.

Kenapa memilih perang?

Semakin lama, suara tawa itu makin mengecil. Suara seruan dan ejekan itu semakin lama semakin memudar, dan sekarang mereka hanya diam menyaksikan api hitam itu. Aku juga.

Dan pada saat itulah, sesuatu terjadi.

Sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Tidak ada mata yang tidak melebar melihatnya. Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut.

Api hitam itu membesar, tetapi dari pusatnya semakin lama semakin bercahaya. Di dalam api hitam itu ada sebuah bola cahaya yang sinarnya menyeruak keluar berusaha menembus api hitam itu! Perlahan, olehnya api itu, dari yang berwarna hitam gelap, berubah menjadi api berwarna emas yang terang, sangat menyilaukan! Mata yang melebar sekarang tertutup oleh tangan masing-masing, berusaha melindungi diri dari cahaya itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, bola cahaya itu membesar. Api yang sekarang berwarna emas itu seperti terbuka, menampakkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Yang lebih luar biasa lagi, aku melihat figur seseorang di dalam bola cahaya itu. Kalau bola cahaya itu sudah demikian menyilaukan, figur yang di dalamnya terlihat lebih menyilaukan lagi! Sebuah pilar cahaya berwarna seperti api naik sampai ke atas, sementara pada bola cahaya itu sendiri cahaya putih berpedar menjadi tujuh warna.

"Kau kira kau akan menang hanya dengan api hitam itu?"

Suara itu berasal dari figur yang diselimuti cahaya. Dan aku tahu itu adalah suara_nya_!

"APA KAU BILANG?" T'an Mo berseru dalam keterkejutan. Matanya menatap tak percaya sekarang. Senyum kemenangan itu saat itu juga pudar.

Bola cahaya itu akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya, begitu juga pilar api itu. Sekarang hanya _dia_ seorang yang berada dalam kepungan api emas_nya_. _Dia_ berdiri dengan tegak menatap dengan tajam ke arah musuh_nya_. Api emas yang menari-nari di sekelilingnya semakin berkobar-kobar, seolah menunjukkan kemarahannya. Tidak ada satupun luka atau goresan, seolah dia tidak baru saja mengalami penyiksaan. Malah sebaliknya, dia seolah seperti baru saja turun dari _Tian Shang_!

"T'an Mo, apa kau tahu?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah. "Yang membedakan _Di Yu_ dengan _Tian Shang_ atau _Ren Huan_? _Di Yu_ adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku tidak ada. Karena jika aku berada di tempat itu, maka _Di Yu_ tidak akan berbeda dengan _Tian Shang_ dan _Ren Huan_." Kemudian dia menutup matanya sambil tertawa mengejek. " Dan aku yakin, kau tidak ingin berada di tempat dimana aku berada, kan?"

Kali ini, gantian T'an Mo, serta semua orang-orang itu yang mengunci mulutnya.

"Sama halnya dengan api _Di Yu_. Api ini gelap, karena tidak ada aku di dalamnya. Api ini bukan berasal dariku." Ungkapnya. Suaranya masih sama seperti tadi, rendah dan tidak menunjukkan perasaan sedikit pun, selain mungkin kemenangan. "Jika kau melemparkan aku ke dalam api seperti ini, bagaimanapun api itu, akan menjadi apiku."

Ah! Jadi begitu!

Sekarang aku mengerti jelas kenapa tadi dia tidak berusaha melawan!

Karena api itu, bagaimanapun pada awalnya akan sangat menyakitkan, pada akhirnya akan kehilangan kekuatannya yang mematikan. Karena api itu sudah berubah menjadi api milik_nya_. Itu juga yang menjelaskan mengapa api_nya_ tidak akan pernah menghancurkan apapun selain kegelapan.

"Ugh..." T'an Mo menggertakkan gigi karena marah melihat senyum angkuh_nya_. Senjatanya sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Tetapi, melihat tawanan yang masih ada di pihaknya... "Ha! Kau mungkin bisa lepas dari api hitam itu, tetapi bagaimana dengan dia?" Tantangnya sambil menarik Huang kembali dalam genggamannya. "Jiwanya masih ada padaku! Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya! Ayo, coba selamatkan dia! Kau butuh dia kan?"

Kali ini, _dia_ tidak menjawab melainkan tertawa pelan.

"Apa maksud tawamu itu? Kau tidak peduli padanya? Ha! Kau ingin aku membunuhnya! Benar begitu?"

Barulah sekarang _dia_ menjawab. "Kalau kau berani melakukan itu, bersiaplah karena telah melakukan itu tanpa seizinku." Pada saat yang sama, dia menjentikkan jarinya, membuat entah bagaimana setan itu seperti lumpuh, tidak dapat bergerak kecuali berteriak-teriak sendiri. "Aku mengizinkanmu menculik dan menjebaknya, tetapi bukan membunuhnya. Dan kau bilang aku butuh dia? Kuberitahu, aku menyayanginya, bukan karena aku membutuhkannya. Aku menyayanginya meski aku tak membutuhkannya."

Dalam keadaannya yang tersegel itu, T'an Mo masih juga berusaha mengelak. "Ha! Aku tahu kau butuh dia! Itu alasannya dia ada, bukan? Karena kau kesepian! Kau butuh seseorang untuk bersamamu!"

Satu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut_nya_.

"Kata siapa?" Sekali lagi dia mengulangi pertanyaan itu. "Kata siapa aku kesepian? Bukankah itu perkataan _Si Xiang_ dan mereka penghuni _Tian Shang_ sendiri yang mengatakan aku kesepian? Memang benar aku seorang diri dan sendirian di tengah-tengah mereka, tetapi bukan berarti aku kesepian."

Hah? Bagaimana sesuatu yang sangat paradoksial seperti itu bisa diterima? Kalau seseorang sendirian, tentu saja dia akan kesepian bukan? Dan selama ini, kukira itulah kenapa Huang ada...

"Huang ada, supaya dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang kusayangi. Bukan berarti tanpa dia, aku akan merasa kesepian." Katanya lagi. "Dalam keadaan seperti barusan pun, apa kau kira aku benar-benar kesepian?"

"Kalau begitu..." T'an Mo menatap tak percaya, sesekali pada Huang, sekali lagi pada_nya_, kemudian pada orang-orang itu lagi. "Siapa di antara mereka yang masih temanmu? Jangan-jangan, ada seorang Si Xiang di sini..."

"Tidak ada." Potong_nya_ cepat. Sekarang, sebilah pedang muncul di tangannya. Di kedua sisi mata pedang itu terdapat cahaya api yang membuat pedang itu bukan hanya tampak berkilauan, tetapi juga bersinar! "Yang membuatku tidak kesepian bukan seseorang di luar aku." Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Tetapi yang di dalam aku, yang adalah aku sendiri."

Saat itulah, hanya dalam waktu yang sangat amat singkat, tidak sampai sedetik bahkan, lamanya hanya seperti kilat yang tiba-tiba bersinar, tatapan mata_nya_ bertaut denganku, seolah _dia_ memang sedang memandangku! Senyumnya yang tadi angkuh di depan T'an Mo, berubah saat melihatku. Senyum_nya_ yang biasa.

Hanya sepersekian detik tatapan itu saja sudah membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdekat.

Apa maksudnya '_yang di dalam aku, yang adalah aku sendiri_'?

Tunggu sebentar, kukira aku adalah _dia_ di masa depan.

Aku bisa merasakan perasaan_nya_, bahkan apa yang terjadi pada_nya_ sepertinya sudah terjadi padaku sekarang.

Aku memang adalah _dia_. Aku memang _dia_ di masa sekarang, dan _dia_ adalah aku di masa lalu. Tetapi itu bukan berarti _dia_ berubah wujud menjadi aku. Kalau begitu, mungkinkah keberadaanku sendiri, entah bagaimana caranya, sudah terasa sejak awal, dan itu yang membuat_nya_ tidak kesepian meski seorang diri?

Ini mengingatkan aku, bukankah Taigong Wang berkata bahwa aku dan _dia_, kami adalah dua tetapi satu? Kalau memang _dia_ berubah wujud menjadi aku, berarti kami bukan _dua_ tetapi sepenuhnya satu. Anehnya, Abdi Langit itu berkata aku dan _dia_ adalah dua, tetapi juga satu! Apa maksudnya itu?

Satu tanganku kuletakkan di kepalaku. Ahhh... misteri baru lagi... Bagaimana maksudnya dua tetapi satu? Aku harus menanyakan ini pada San Zang, atau pada siapapun yang mengerti!

Sambil menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras, pandanganku kukembalikan ke pemandangan di depan.

_Dia_ tidak memberikan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di pikiran T'an Mo. Kini _dia_ keluar dari kobaran api emas_nya_, bukan ke arah T'an Mo melainkan ke arah orang-orang yang tadi menyiksa_nya_. Pedang yang bersinar itu sekarang berada di tangan_nya_. Dengan seluruh keadaan_nya_ yang sekarang, semua orang itu tidak ada yang gemetar ketakutan, sebagian malah berusaha melarikan diri dan gagal.

"Aku membiarkan kalian melakukan semau kalian," Kata_nya_ mula-mula pada mereka sambil mengangkat pedang_nya_. "Bukan karena aku menyerah kalah, tetapi agar kalian tahu inilah perang yang kalian pilih itu, dan apa akibatnya bagi kalian sendiri..."

Kalimat_nya_ semakin lama semakin merendah, sampai tidak terdengar sama sekali. Saat itulah, sebuah lingkaran berbentuk seperti ukiran matahari yang kulihat di kepingan masa lalu sebelumnya muncul di bawa kaki_nya_. _Ia_ sendiri menggerakkan pedang_nya_, seolah menuliskan suatu huruf di depannya. Huruf yang ia tuliskan itu bersinar hebat, begitu juga dengan ukiran matahari yang muncul begitu saja di bawah kakinya.

"_Shen xing nuo_!"

Diiringi dengan seruan_nya_ itu, api emas yang ada di belakang_nya_ seolah bergerak, melesat dengan cepat melewati setiap goresan huruf itu sebelum turun di atas orang-orang tersebut dan membakar mereka! Kulihat di depan mataku mereka berseru-seru kepanasan seperti orang tidak waras, berusaha melarikan diri dari altar itu yang menyebabkan sebagian dari mereka terdorong hingga jatuh ke jurang yang tak kelihatan batasnya. Melihat semua ini, _dia_ tidak menarik kekuatan_nya_, bahkan hanya diam sambil melihat saja.

"Kau..." Suara T'an Mo membuat_nya_ mengalihkan pandangan, sebelum melepaskan segel yang melumpuhkan itu dengan menjetikkan jari_nya_ sekali lagi. "... kau melakukan itu pada mereka?"

Seolah pertanyaan itu tidak terdengar olehnya, dia mempersiapkan pedangnya lagi. "Sekarang giliranmu, T'an Mo." Dengan langkah yang sangat cepat seolah dia terbang, menembus api emas itu sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya. Tentu saja serangan itu akan terlalu mudah untuk berhasil. T'an Mo langsung menghindarinya.

"Ugh... mengalahkanmu tidak boleh menggunakan api..." Geram T'an Mo. "Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Kali ini, aku melihat sebuah pertarungan lagi seperti yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Hanya saja, pertarungan kali ini hanya melibatkan dua orang saja, _dia_ dan T'an Mo. Tidak ada yang lain. Meskipun tidak sedasyat yang kulihat sebelumnya, tetapi ini saja cukup untuk membuatku tertegun menyaksikannya.

"_Hei an zhu zi_!"

T'an Mo pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Kali ini, aku bisa melihat seluruh pertarungan itu. Bepuluh puluh pilar kegelapan berwarna hitam seperti berjatuhan dari atas. _Dia_ bergerak dengan gesit menghindari pilar-pilar itu. Bagaimanapun cepatnya pilar-pilar itu jatuh mengikuti gerakan_nya_, tetap saja tidak ada satupun yang mengenai_nya_.

"Cuma itu kekuatan terhebatmu?" Tanya_nya_ dengan nada merendahkan, sebelum kemudian _ia_ mengayunkan pedang itu ke arah salah satu pilar yang jatuh tepat di atasnya. Pada saat itu juga, secara ajaib pilar itu terbelah menjadi dua dan hancur bahkan sebelum mencapai tanah!

Tidak hanya sampai di sana, bekas sabetan pedang_nya_ itu membentuk cahaya yang membentuk sabit. Dengan cepatnya, seolah sabit cahaya itu adalah pisau lempar, mengenai T'an Mo. Sayang sekali, dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya dengan serangan itu, T'an Mo menggunakan kekuatannya lagi.

"_Wu qiong jing_!"

Pusaran gelap muncul di depan T'an Mo, menyerap cahaya berbentuk sabit itu. Sampai di sini, T'an Mo tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyerang, hanya tertawa puas saja. Pusaran yang besar itu membuat_nya_ tidak dapat maju untuk menyerang T'an Mo, dan menggunakan kekuatan apapun akan akan percuma karena pusaran itu akan menyerapnya! Bukan hanya T'an Mo, _dia_ sendiri sekarang tidak melakukan apapun. _Ia_ menatap pusaran itu tajam.

"Ha! Feng, kau tidak berani maju, bukan?" Tantang T'an Mo. "Ya, tentu saja tidak! Apapun yang masuk ke dalam pusaran ini akan berakhir di _Di Yu_!"

"Kau memang pandai berdusta." Balas_nya_ dengan tenang, tetapi keras dan tegas. "Tidak ada apapun yang bisa membuka gerbang ke Di Yu kecuali _Yin Mie Men_. Dan kunci dari gerbang itu sekarang kutitipkan pada para _Si Xiang_ itu." Ungkap_nya_. Kelihatan jelas bahwa T'an Mo benar-benar terkejut melihat tipuannya telah terbongkar. Sekali lagi _ia_ mengangkat pedang_nya_, kemudian maju menyerang. "Pusaran hitam itu cuma kekuatanmu untuk menyamarkan tameng pelindung! Sama sekali tidak bisa mengantar apapun ke _Di Yu_!"

_Ia_ berlari, dan dengan setiap langkah yang _ia_ tempuh pedang_nya_ semakin bersinar terang. Setelah berada pada jarak yang dekat dengan pusaran hitam itu, ia melompat tinggi dan melemparkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "_Ju xing fu mie_!"

Pedang itu masuk ke dalam pusaran. Saat itu juga, pusaran itu bergetar dengan hebat, diikuti dengan getaran dalam tempat ini. Altar itu bergoncang, beberapa batu-batu yang menyusunnya berjatuhan. Terjadilah gempa yang hebat saat kedua kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan itu bertabrakan! Keduanya seperti memusatkan kekuatannya pada satu titik yang sama. Bahkan kekuatan yang terus bertambah itu membuat bukan hanya gempa yang terjadi, tetapi pada akhirnya...

... Yin Mie Men itu sendiri terbuka lebar!

Seketika dengan terbukanya pintu itu, adu kekuatan yang dasyat itu berakhir! _Dia_ mengeluarkan kekuatan_nya _sampai pada titik maksimum. Pusaran itupun hancur! Tidak ada bekasnya sama sekali!

T'an Mo hanya bisa memandang tak percaya. "Ini... Mustahil!" Dia bergerak mundur, sekarang seperti ketakutan melihat_nya_ yang menangkap kembali pedang_nya_.

"Kau kalah. Akui itu." Ujarnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berani menculik Huang dan juga mendatangkan kegelapan di _Ren Huan_! Pergilah kau!" Sebagai serangan terakhir, dia menutup mata sejenak, sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Wajahnya yang sekarang menengadah menatap ke langit, dengan mata yang bersinar seolah ada api di sepasang bola mata emas itu. Berpuluh-puluh sorotan cahaya berwarna emas seperti bersinar dari atas, turun ke bawah seperti hujan sinar yang lebat!

"_GAO FENG TIAN YAN_!"

Seiring dengan seruan seperti gemuruh itu, cahaya dari segala arah yang mengikuti sorotan-sorotan cahaya sebelumnya ikut bersinar, semuanya tepat mengenai T'an Mo!

Segera setan itu kemudian terhempas hingga sekarang berada di ujung _Yin Mie Men_. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai gerbang itu benar-benar tertutup, maka setan itu akan terpenjara di dalam tempat itu lagi.

Perlahan-lahan, gempa itu mulai berhenti. Api emas itu mulai padam. Pertarungan yang panjang telah usai.

Kedua tangan_nya_ turun, begitu juga dengan kepala_nya_. Pedang itu menghilang dalam cahaya seusai dipakai. Kelihatan sekali kalau _ia_ kelelahan sesudah pertarungan itu.

"_Shengshang_..."

_Dia_ menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu. Orang-orang yang tadi.

"_S-shengxhang__..._" Dimulai dari satu orang jatuh di atas lututnya, kemudian diikuti dengan yang lain. Wajah mereka semua dipenuhi dengan ketakutan. "Kami... kenapa kami masih hidup...? Apa kami masih pantas untuk hidup?"

_Dia_ hanya membuang muka, dan malah menatap altar batu di bawah kaki_nya_. "Kekuatanku tidak akan pernah kugunakan untuk memusnahkan kalian. Aku memusnahkan _Yaoguai_ yang menguasai kalian." Jawaban itu meskipun menyatakan penghiburan, tetapi diucapkan dengan tajam dan dingin, seperti pisau es, sangat jauh dari sifat_nya_...

Tapi... kenapa kalimat itu...?

"_Shengshang_..." Seseorang yang lain, yang sepertinya berada di paling belakang, sekarang memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya. "T-terima kasih banyak!"

Kalau bisa, mungkin sekarang orang itu sudah berkowtow berkali-kali. Tetapi, hanya dari jarak yang jauh saja _dia_ sudah berbalik, kemudian mengibaskan tangan_nya_ di depan orang itu, dan mereka semua yang lain. Sebuah pagar terbentuk di antara _dia_ dan mereka.

"Kalian semua sudah terikat oleh kegelapan!" Serunya. Seruan itu seperti vonis dari seorang hakim yang telah menjatuhkan hukumannya. Dan perkataan penuh amarah yang berdasarkan kebenaran ini membuat mereka seperti tergoncang. "Sama seperti aku tidak akan pernah berada bersama T'an Mo lagi karena kegelapannya, aku tidak akan pernah bersama kalian lagi!"

_Dia_ berbalik, menyembunyikan wajah_nya_. Gerakan yang tepat, sebab aku yakin _dia_ memang sengaja menyembunyikan airmata yang sekarang memenuhi pelupuk mata_nya_. Ahhh... aku mengerti sekali perasaannya... _Dia_ sangat membenci kegelapan, sama sepertiku. _Dan_ dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa lagi mendekat pada mereka yang sudah memilih kegelapan. Ya, sama sepertiku saat itu. Sesudah Yangmei membunuh Putri Mingzhu, aku membuang muka darinya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, meski aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Sama seperti _dia_ sekarang.

Sayang sekali, di depannya, kesedihan lain sudah menunggunya.

Huang...

Gadis itu sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Sama seperti orang itu, dia pun langsung menghampiri_nya_ dengan langkah berlari secepat mungkin.

Tetapi sekali lagi, tembok pemisah itu muncul.

"Feng...?" Tanyanya bingung saat menemukan bahwa dia tidak bisa melewatinya. "Apa ini?"

Kali ini, ekspresi di wajahnya bukan cuma kesedihan semata. Kekecewaan, kemarahan, bahkan mungkin kebencian, ada di matanya. Aku yakin benar, Huang tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Aku pun hanya pernah sekali menunjukkan ekspresi itu pada Yangmei, sekali lagi waktu yang sama, sesudah dia membunuh Putri Mingzhu.

Dengan nafas memburu, _dia_ menjawab. "Huang... Kau lebih memilih kegelapan dari cahaya. Padahal kau kupilih untuk memancarkan cahayaku juga..." Kepalan tangan_nya_ bergetar hebat, begitu juga dengan aura_nya_. Melihat ini, seketika itu juga Huang menatap dengan penuh ketakutan. Sekali lagi, persis seperti ketika Yangmei ketakutan melihatku sesudah dia membunuh Putri Mingzhu. "Kau bukan diculik secara paksa oleh T'an Mo! Kau bisa memilih untuk tidak jatuh pada jebakannya! Dan bahkan kau bisa memanggilku saat itu!" Volume suara_nya_ meningkat, dan semakin ketakutan pula Huang saat itu.

Sekali lagi _dia_ menundukkan kepala, tidak bisa melihat kekasih_nya_ menangis di depannya. "Di _Tian Shang_, tidak ada tempat untuk kegelapan." Katanya. "Untuk membebaskanmu dari T'an Mo mudah saja, hanya tinggal membunuhnya. Tetapi akulah yang tidak ingin kegelapanmu itu. Kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Tinggallah di _Ren Huan_ ini, bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah jatuh sepertimu." Perintahnya dengan dingin. Setelah itu, tanpa mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal, _dia_ berjalan meninggalkan Huang. Sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa kekasih_nya_ itu begitu terpukul, sampai jatuh di atas kedua kakinya.

Tetapi, aku yakin Huang sendiri tidak tahu kalau dibalik langkah kaki_nya_ yang tenang dan tegap itu, _dia_ sedang menangis. Wajahnya sekarang dibasahi oleh airmata yang turun dengan begitu derasnya.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun menyaksikannya. Begitu kerasnya kesalahan itu, sampai _dia_ tidak mengizinkan Huang untuk kembali bersama_nya_, tidak peduli bagaimana pun _ia_ sayang padanya. Dan... memang benar... kegelapan dan cahaya tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Dimana ada cahaya, di situ tidak akan ada kegelapan. Sementara dimana ada kegelapan, berarti di situ tidak ada cahaya.

Kalau dibandingkan, kesalahan Huang tidak separah T'an Mo yang bahkan melakukan pemberontakan. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Kegelapan, sekecil apapun itu, tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan cahaya.

"Oh, jadi begitu, Feng? Kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi, kan?"

Suara T'an Mo!

_Dia_ berbalik dengan cepat, sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa wajah_nya_ yang berair itu sekarang terlihat oleh siapapun. Di depan mata_nya_ sekarang, _ia_ melihat T'an Mo yang sudah sekarat dan hanya menunggu sampai _Yin Mie Men_ tertutup, tetapi masih bisa tersenyum licik.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang memilikinya! Akan ada yang menemaniku di _Di Yu_ sekarang!"

Tawanya menggema, sementara salah satu tangannya terulur ke luar untuk menggapai Huang. Kemudian, sulur berduri keluar dari tangannya! Sulur itu, persis seperti yang dimiliki Yangmei! Besar dan lentur tetapi kuat, sama layaknya seperti cambuk. Sulur-sulur itu langsung mengikat pergelangan kaki dan tangan Huang!

"Astaga! Tidak!" Huang menjerit dalam kesakitan dan ketakutan. Kulit rapuhnya yang terkena duri itu langsung sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Dalam keadaan terjepit seperti itu, sementara ia terseret ke arah _Yin Mie Men_ yang akan tertutup, ia menyerukan satu nama yang ia harap dengan sepenuh hatinya akan membantu. "Feng! Feng! Kumohon! Tolong aku!"

Kupikir, _dia_ tidak akan melakukan apapun dan tetap melanjutkan berjalan, membiarkan Huang begitu saja.

Tetapi, pemandangan itu tidak pernah kulihat. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Bahkan sebelum Huang berseru seperti itu, _dia_ sudah melesat dengan cepat, mengeluarkan pedang_nya_ lagi dan menebas sulur itu. Tetapi, ahhh... seolah sulur itu terbuat dari baja yang paling kuat, pedang itu malah terlempar kembali.

"Memang tidak akan bisa..." Desahnya dengan wajah pasrah. Begitu terkejutnya _ia_ sehingga _ia_ tidak melakukan usaha apapun lagi.

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu, Feng..." T'an Mo menyahut, dengan nafas yang sudah terputus-putus. "Duri adalah simbol hukuman. Dan seperti kau menghukumku, harusnya kau juga menghukum Huang sekarang! Bawa dia ke _Di Yu_ juga!"

Tuduhan itu seperti guntur menyambar di telinga Huang, mengakibatkan gadis itu bergidik ketakutan sambil berseru. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke _Di Yu_!" Tetapi bagaimanapun, ia semakin masuk ke dalam _Yin Mie Men_. "Feng! Kumohon! Tolong aku!" Airmatanya berderai membasahi wajahnya. Kalau seandainya itu Yangmei, hatiku pasti hancur saat itu juga, dan aku yakin _dia_ juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang ada di dalam _Di Yu_, tidak ada yang tahu, dan tidak ada yang mau tahu! Tetapi tempat yang hanya ada kegelapan, hanya ada T'an Mo dan para Yaoguai itu, bukanlah suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Malah sebaliknya, mengerikan...

"Feng, kumohon..." Suaranya berubah menjadi suara memohon. "Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan kesalahan padamu... Aku tahu aku tidak pantas minta tolong padamu... Tapi, aku takut...!"

Pada akhirnya, _ia_ maju, tanpa mengatakan apapun dan menghimpun seluruh keberanian_nya_. Apa yang _ia_ lakukan sesudah itu membuatku terkejut bukan main! Bahkan mungkin Huang, T'an Mo, dan siapapun yang melihatnya! Kedua tangan_nya_ _ia_ pukulkan ke sulur itu, membuat kedua pergelangan tangan_nya_ sekarang juga berdarah. Begitu pula kedua kaki_nya_ yang _ia_ layangkan ke sulur yang mengikat kaki Huang.

Maka, sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

Sulur itu terlepas seluruhnya dari sepasang tangan Huang, dan sebagai gantinya melilit kedua tangan_nya_. Kaki_nya_ juga terikat oleh sulur yang sama yang mengikat kaki Huang.

"Aku terlalu sayang padanya...!" Seru_nya_ kepada T'an Mo dengan penuh keputusasaan, sementara _ia_ sendiri semakin tertarik masuk ke dalam _Yin Mie Men_ dengan kecepatan luar biasa. "Aku memang harus menghukumnya, tetapi bagaimana bisa...?"

T'an Mo, sekali lagi dikejutkan oleh_nya_, hanya bisa diam terpaku melihatnya, sementara pintu _Yin Mie Men_ sudah nyaris tertutup sepenuhnya.

_Dia_ berbalik, untuk menatap kekasih_nya_. Aneh, di mata_nya_ sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan dan kegentaran ketika gerbang itu akan mengurung_nya_. Tetapi, jelas sekali sepasang mata itu terlihat sangat sedih. Yang pasti bukan karena masuk ke dalam tempat itu, tetapi harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat _ia_ sayangi. "Huang..." Dia mengatakan dengan sisa-sisa suaranya sebelum gerbang itu benar-benar tertutup. "Aku tidak akan membuangmu, sama seperti aku tidak akan membuang _Ren Huan_... Tunggulah di _Ren Huan_... Kalau kita bertemu lagi, di kehidupan itulah aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan _Ren Huan_..."

Dengan demikian, usailah sudah kebersamaan sepasang Phoenix itu. Mereka terpisah sepenuhnya. Yang satu berada di balik _Yin Mie Men_, yang satu tertinggal di Ren Huan.

Satu suara dentuman, dan gerbang itu tertutup...

... dan semuanya berakhir.

"Feng..." Dia berjalan terseok-seok mendekati gerbang raksasa itu, meski tahu dengan pasti pintu itu tidak akan terbuka lagi. "Feng! Kembalilah!" Tangisnya pecah. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya jeritan-jeritan pilu seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, apakah karena terpisah dengan kekasihnya, atau karena harus berada di Ren Huan dan tidak bisa kembali di _Tian Shang, _atau mungkin juga karena penyesalan dan keputusasaan. Mungkin salah satunya. Mungkin semuanya. Sementara tempat itu menjadi makin hening, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Suara yang tersisa hanya tinggal suara isak tangisnya.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana juga dirudung kesedihan dan penyesalan. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi gerbang itu akan terbuka, begitulah pikiran mereka.

Namun ada suatu perasaan lagi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi.

"Percuma saja..." Salah satu dari mereka bergumam. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat terpukul. "Seandainya _Shengshang_ kembali pun, dia tidak akan mau bersama kita lagi..."

Yang lain pun menyahut, dalam kesedihan yang sama. "Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kita... Yang tersedia di depan kita cuma kegelapan!"

Ada yang jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, kemudian menangis menggerung-gerung. Ada pula yang memukul-mukul tanah. Kesedihan dan penyesalan yang merudungi tempat itu begitu pekat, hingga yang kudengar hanya tangisan dan raungan saja. Sepatah kata penghiburan pun tidak ada...

"Seharusnya..." Salah seorang berkata. "Seharusnya kita tidak boleh mendengar setan itu walau sepatah katapun!"

Yang lain menggeleng. "Sudah terlambat... kita telah bersalah..." Katanya. "Dia sudah tidak ingin melihat kita lagi! Seandainya pun kita datang padanya, dia hanya akan membuang muka!" Kemudian orang itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, teriakannya teredam. "_Shengshang_! Kenapa kau membuang kami seperti ini?"

Keadaan menjadi hening, sampai seseorang menyahut. "Kita sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam kegelapan..." Katanya. "Tidak ada gunanya lagi berharap seperti ini..."

Di mulai dari orang itu, satu demi satu keluar dari tempat itu. Pada akhirnya, ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan tangisan terisi dengan keheningan yang kosong. Hanya seorang yang tertinggal di sana. Huang seorang diri saja.

"Mustahil Feng bisa keluar dari gerbang ini..." Gumamnya dalam isak tangisnya. "Dan seperti orang-orang itu juga, aku sudah bersalah... aku tidak bisa lagi bersamanya..." Di suaranya, aku sudah tahu dia sudah kehilangan pengharapan, dan tidak lagi mengindahkan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan_nya_. Dia kemudian berdiri. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan olehnya, tetapi melihatnya tidak lagi berharap...

"Dan dia pasti sangat marah padaku. Dia akan menghukumku begitu melihatku..."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu mengingatkanku... pada perkataan Yangmei! Pada ketakutannya jika aku akan menghukumnya saat menemukannya! Mula-mula, kukira hal itu absurd dan tidak masuk akal sekali jika aku akan menghukumnya. Tetapi sekarang aku sadar, kesalahan yang dilakukan baik Yangmei yang sekarang maupun di masa lalu sebagai Huang memang sangat besar... Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa antara cahaya dan kegelapan terdapat jurang yang begitu lebar, yang selama-lamanya tidak akan pernah bisa disebrangi!

Dan dengan pengetahuan yang kudapatkan ini, aku sekarang sadar kenapa dia takut jika aku akan menghukumnya. Bukan hanya karena dia ditakuti oleh T'an Mo, tetapi memang sudah seharusnya dia takut akan hukuman...

Tapi, seperti yang telah dikatakan_nya_ tadi... Bagaimana bisa aku menghukumnya?

Sementara itu, aku melihat Huang berjalan berbalik meninggalkan gerbang itu. Meski ia menangis, tetap saja berusaha tidak menoleh ke belakang. Saat dia berjalan, perlahan lahan cahaya seperti meninggalkannya, dan saat semakin dia berjalan, semakin dia terlihat makin lenyap...

... hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali...

Tempat itu sekarang sepi. Hanya ada aku saja di sini.

_Di Yu_... Tempat seperti apa yang mengurungku di masa lalu itu?

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terjadi!

Sekali lagi tanah bergoncang! Batu-batu berjatuhan dari atas! Kali ini, gempa itu jauh lebih dasyat dari sebelumnya! Kakiku sendiri sudah tidak bisa seimbang lagi, dan aku sampai terjatuh!

Celaka! Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruh sesudah ini?

Pandanganku mulai tidak jelas karena tempat yang bergerak ini. Kedua kakiku berusaha kutegakkan untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Tetapi dengan gempa sehebat ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar!

Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu benar-benar terjadi...

Gerbang itu sekali lagi terbuka lebar! Dari pintu itu sendiri keluar cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan! Tidak ada cahaya yang lebih hebat yang pernah kulihat dari cahaya ini sebelumnya! Cahaya lebih terang daripada matahari, dan dekat sekali denganku hingga menyilaukan! Ruangan yang gelap itu seketika dipenuhi dengan cahaya, bahkan sampai menerangi jurang yang tak ada batasnya itu!

Tetapi, hanya itulah yang sempat kulihat, karena aku sudah menutup mataku terlebih dahulu tidak kuat lagi melihat cahaya itu!

Suatu pemikiran muncul di kepalaku...

Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah _dia_ berhasil meloloskan diri dari _Yin Mie Men_?

Ah! Bodohnya aku! Tentu saja! Bukankah dia sudah berkata, _Di Yu_ adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana cahaya sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa masuk, baik dia maupun _Di Yu_ itu sendiri saling tolak-menolak? Bahkan tidak hanya itu, dia berkata kunci Yin Mie Men itu ada pada para _Si Xiang_? Kalau begitu, kunci yang sebenarnya ada padanya akan membuatnya bisa keluar dengan mudah!

Aku tidak pernah menyadari ini...

Karena itulah, saat dia masuk dia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, karena dia tahu pasti dalam keberadaannya sebagai Phoenix, dia tidak akan bisa berada dalam _Di Yu_. Kalau sampai cahaya masuk ke dalam kegelapan...

Tidak...

Di _Di Yu_ tidak mungkin akan ada cahaya!

* * *

Bagi sodara yang kagak bisa membayangkan gimana wujud T'an Mo yang di chap ini, dia wujudnya kayak _Diabound _minus sayapnya. Apa itu 'Diabound'? Di _anime_ Yugi-Oh (Hah? Nggak tahu Yugi-Oh? Parah banget... =.=), ada satu chara namanya _Thief King Bakura_. Nah, Thief King Bakura nih punya 'Ka' yang namanya Diabound... Kalo masih juga nggak tahu, silahkan nyari di yugioh wikia...

Chap berikutnya, suer hari Minggu! Nggak ada tunda2 lagi!

Dan persiapkan diri anda untuk chap berikutnya... bakal ada kejadian mengejutkan, tapi juga membingungkan... XDDDD


	33. Tilaudy Utucsm Edifi

Pertama-tama, tentu saja reply review dulu...

**Fansy Fan**: Ahhh... thanks for your consideration! ^^ I will always try to update regularly... Yes, it's indeed sad...

**IXA Cross**: Wewww... judul chapnya saya kasih clue deh... =.=a

**Putri**: Yups... nggg... tapi itu benernya bukan betul-betul 100% LX di masa lalu loh... ^^ hehehe... di chap ini ada jawabannya~

Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, saya update tepat waktu, kan? XDDDDDDD Sebagai gantinya, saya SAMA SEKALI nggak punya cadangan chap di storage saya... ==a untung aja bentar lagi udah mau libur semester... AMEN!

NOTE: Serius... eh, salah... duarius. Sodara bakal sedikit bingung membaca chap ini. Jadi siapkan mind sodara. Biasalah... saya kau tipe author yang suka bikin cerita yang mbulet XDDDDDDDD Yahhh... baca cerita ini kagak perlu mikir sampe terlalu berat... ^^v nyantai aja... baca FF kan buat seneng2... bukan buat mikir...

So, Enjoy the chap! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Cahaya yang membuatku harus melindungi mataku pun rasanya semakin lama semakin memudar. Gempa itu juga perlahan-lahan mereda, sampai hilang sama sekali. Suara goncangan dan jatuhan batu tidak ada lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan angin saja. Keadaan yang semakin tenang ini akhirnya membuatku berani membuka mataku.

Dan ternyata... aku berada di tempat yang lain lagi.

Aku tidak lagi berada dalam gua tempat _Yin Mie Men_ berada. Sebaliknya, aku sekarang kini kembali berada di Tian Shang. Sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri, aku melihat sekelilingku. Tempat ini masih tidak berbeda dari kali terakhir aku melihatnya. Keempat _Si Xiang_ itu kulihat sedang berada di sekeliling gerbang pintu masuk, tetapi tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang khusus.

Sampai tiba-tiba Zhi Ming menggunakan kuncinya untuk membuka gerbang itu.

"Zhi Ming? Ada apa?" Tanya Jian Bing sambil ikut berdiri dari tanah berumput tempatnya duduk.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia membuka sedikit pintu itu. "Aku mendengar Feng _xun-jue_ di luar..."

"Feng _xun-jue_ kembali?" Bahkan kini Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang juga ikut berdiri. Keduanya dengan segera mendekati pintu gerbang itu.

Dan mereka memang tidak salah. Saat memandang ke luar gerbang itu, memang _dia_ ada di sana, sedang berjalan ke arah pintu masuk itu. Secara bersama-sama, tanpa disuruh, keempat Si Xiang itu langsung berlari kepada_nya_ dan menyambut_nya_.

"Feng _xun-jue_!" Ling Guang dan Jian Bing berseru hampir bersamaan, kemudian langsung memeluk_nya_. Zhi Ming dan Meng Zhang yang lebih tenang hanya melemparkan senyum sambil memberi hormat.

Sesudah melepaskan pelukan keduanya, _dia_ berkata pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku kembali..."

"Syukurlah..." Ling Guang menghela nafas panjang. "Aku... aku benar-benar khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padamu! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_Dia_ terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menjawab. "T'an Mo menyuruh _Yaoguai_ bawahannya untuk mengendalikan orang-orang di _Ren Huan_ itu..." Jawab_nya_. "Pada akhirnya, aku bertarung satu lawan satu melawannya dan menang. Sekarang, aku kembali."

"Feng _xun-jue_, kau bertarung melawan T'an Mo?" Zhi Ming bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Apakah kau..."

Belum selesai pertanyaan itu, Jian Bing dengan tidak sengaja memotongnya. "Feng _xun-jue_ selalu begitu! Kalau tahu ada pertarungan seperti itu, kau kan harusnya bisa memanggil kami juga!"

"Memangnya kenapa harus memanggil kalian?"

"Karena aku tidak terima!" Balas Jian Bing dengan wajah cemberut. "T'an Mo merusak segelku, makanya dia bisa lolos! Aku kan jadi terlihat lemah sekali! Ini tanggung jawabku kalau dia sampai bisa lari!" Gerutunya sambil mendengus keras.

"Ohhh... begitu..." Jawab_nya_ sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu... memang sejak awal dia ditakdirkan untuk bebas, dan karena itu aku juga tidak memperkuat segelmu."

"Hmmm..." Jian Bing mangut-mangut mengerti. "Kalau begitu, ini bukan salahku, kan? Berarti ini salah Feng _xun-jue_ sendiri!"

"JIAN BING!" Ling Guang membentak. Bukan hanya membentak, tapi ia juga sudah mulai main tangan dengan memukul kepala Jian Bing. "Kau ini bilang apa? Menyalahkan Feng _xun-jue_!"

"Wuaaaa! Aku kan cuma bercanda!"

Gaya kedua _Si Xiang_ yang seperti anak kecil itu membuat siapapun tertawa, termasuk _dia_. Tapi, ada seseorang yang tidak, melainkan dengan tatapan tajam dan mulut terkunci terus-menerus memandangi_nya_.

Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah suara menghentikan tawa dan kedua _Si Xiang_ yang masih berkelahi itu.

"Kau sebenarnya sedang menyembunyikan apa?" Meng Zhang bertanya dengan suara rendah, sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah_nya_. "Kau tertawa dan menyembunyikan dari kami seluruh kesedihan dan amarahmu. Apa kau tidak percaya pada kami?"

Suasana yang tadinya menyenangkan langsung berubah serius saat pertanyaan yang tajam itu diajukan. Baik _dia_ maupun Meng Zhang, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah sedang membaca pikiran masing-masing. Ling Guang, Jian Bing, dan Zhi Ming hanya bisa melihat dengan rasa penasaran.

"Meng Zhang?" Si Harimau Putih memiringkan kepala dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Feng _xun-jue_ sekarang pasti senang kembali ke Tian Shang! Bertemu dengan kita semua! Benar kan, Feng _xun-jue_?" Tanyanya dengan senyum lebar.

Sebelum keluar jawaban dari mulut_nya_, Naga Biru itu sudah menyela. "Jian Bing, apa kau tidak sadar?" Matanya tetap tidak berpindah pandangan. "Feng _xun-jue_ memang kembali ke tempat ini. Tetapi apa benar dia senang kalau tidak membawa serta Huang _nü-shi_ bersamanya?"

Barulah pertanyaan itu membuka pikiran ketiga _Si Xiang_ yang lain.

"Benar juga..." Ling Guang mengangguk setuju. "Feng _xun-jue_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak membawa Huang _nü-shi _juga?"

"Dan bahkan bukan hanya itu..." Imbuh Meng Zhang. "Apa hanya perasaanku, atau benarkah sekarang _Ren Huan_ juga sedang dipenuhi kegelapan?"

Dengan tenang, sambil melanjutkan langkah_nya_, _ia_ menjawab pelan. "Itu pilihan mereka."

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat tenang itu, ditambah lagi dengan _ia_ yang seolah dengan tidak peduli langsung meninggalkan mereka, tentu saja membuat semuanya kaget. Bahkan termasuk aku! Bagaimana tidak? Kupikir respon_nya_ adalah kesedihan atau kekecewaan! Tetapi ternyata tidak ada sama sekali!

Zhi Ming seraya maju. Ia protes, tetapi masih dengan menjaga sikap hormatnya. "Feng _xun-jue_! Apa itu tidak terdengar sangat kejam?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, langkah kaki_nya_ berhenti. "Kau membiarkan mereka memilih sendiri! Bahkan kau tidak memperkuat segel itu sehingga membiarkan T'an Mo malang melintang seenaknya! Kalau seandainya mereka semua jatuh dalam kegelapan, dan kau membuang mereka begitu saja, bukankah itu kejam? Adalah lebih baik untukmu sejak awal tidak pernah memberi mereka kebebasan!"

Setelah sederetan pertanyaan itu diutarakan, yang ada hanya keheningan. Keempat _Si Xiang_ itu menunggu jawaban_nya_. Saat ini, tidak ada yang membenarkan_nya_, tidak ada yang berbicara untuk_nya_. Bahkan Meng Zhang yang biasanya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran_nya_ sekarang hanya bisa tutup mulut.

_Dia_ berbalik. "Jadi menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, sekali lagi. Karena semua tahu itu bukan pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban. _Dia_ sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kurasa, yang ingin _ia_ capai dalam pertanyaan itu adalah menunjukkan bahwa pikiran mereka tidak akan sampai pada pemikiran_nya_.

"Kurasa sangat bukan Feng _xun-jue_ sekali kalau mengekang mereka semua..." Jian Bing menghela nafas panjang. "Bukan Feng _xun-jue_ juga kalau mengurung T'an Mo sebelum waktunya. Dan bukan Feng _xun-jue_ juga kalau sekarang cuma meninggalkan Ren Huan, termasuk Huang _nü-shi _disanayang sekarang diusir dari _Tian Shang_." Katanya menyimpulkan. "Kurasa, satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah bahwa Feng _xun-jue_ sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan..."

"Benarkah?" Mata Ling Guang langsung berbinar oleh perasaan kagum. "Kalau begitu, apa yang harus dilakukan untuk merebut kembali Ren Huan beserta seluruh isinya dari T'an Mo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, _ia_ mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali karena bingung, sebelum menggeleng. "Sebagai awalan, Ling Guang, ini bukan urusan merebut mereka kembali dari tangan T'an Mo. Untuk apa? Aku bisa mengalahkan T'an Mo dengan mudah. Tidak ada keharusan untuk menyenangkannya dan baru sesudah itu mendapatkan mereka kembali."

Eh?

Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau kira ini persoalan aku harus 'membayar' T'an Mo untuk sesuatu yang dicurinya? Begitu katamu?"

Kalau pertanyaan itu diajukan padaku, maka jawabanku adalah 'ya'. Tapi, anehnya, keempat _Si Xiang_ itu menggeleng. Eh? Kenapa begini?

"Sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Persoalan ini antara aku dan mereka. T'an Mo itu cuma pihak di luar yang memang sudah terhukum sejak awal."

Terbukalah pikiranku. Ini... sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang kudengar dari T'an Mo sendiri!

Ah, bodohnya aku! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau T'an Mo itu memang selalu bertentangan dengan_nya_? Perkataan T'an Mo semua bohong belaka! Yang dikatakannya saat itu... pasti cuma untuk membuat aku takut padanya! Ya, dia cuma ingin menakut-nakutiku agar aku tidak langsung menebasnya saat itu! Dan semua perkatannya tentang kejadian dahulu berbeda dengan sekarang itu salah besar! Kejadiannya sama seluruhnya! Yang berbeda cuma satu, dulu dia berhadapan dengan Phoenix. Sekarang dia berhadapan dengan manusia. Cuma itu perbedaannya! Kurang ajar! Dia memang penipu ulung...

Tapi kalau begitu... apa aku tetap harus pergi ke Shu untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana caraku menyelamatkan Yangmei?

"Jadi... Apa permasalahannya?" Jian Bing menggaruk-garuk kepala. "T'an Mo bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan. Lalu kenapa Feng _xun-jue_ mengusir Huang _nü-shi_? Bahkan juga membuang _Ren Huan_?"

Hanya untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, tatapan tajam_nya_ bertemu dengan mata Jian Bing. Sesudah itu, kepala_nya_ menunduk sedikit. Di mata_nya_ aku bisa melihat amarah yang luar biasa meluap-luap, bahkan kemarahan_nya_ itu sekarang mengambil wujud aura berwarna merah keemasan seperti api yang bercahaya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat sampai memutih. Tidak perlu ada seseorang yang memberitahu pada keempat Si Xiang itu bahwa _ia_ sedang berada dalam puncak kemarahan_nya_.

"Tidak bisa..." Geram_nya_. Kilatan cahaya di mata_nya_ membuat mereka semua tertegun. Rupanya Phoenix itu bukan hanya memiliki sifat yang baik, lembut, dan penyayang. Tetapi bagaimanapun _ia_ adalah api yang menghanguskan. Sekali api kemarahan_nya _tersulut, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya... "Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana bencinya aku pada kegelapan! Dan seluruh kegelapan itu, suatu saat aku akan menghabisinya! Tetapi bahkan seandainya manusia saling melukai manusia lain, saling berperang dan menderita dimana-mana, alam saling bermusuhan, kemarahanku tidak akan pernah surut..."

Sisi lain Phoenix... aku mulai melihatnya. Ada api yang membakar apapun sampai menjadi abu di sana.

Baik sekali jika mengerti bahwa Phoenix itu baik adanya, lembut dan menyayangi. Tetapi bahaya jika menganggap kebaikannya itu bisa dipermainkan.

Ling Guang dan Jian Bing saling bertatapan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "T-tapi, Feng _xun-jue_...?"

"Kalian tidak berhak untuk protes." Meng Zhang tiba-tiba menimpali. "Aku sangat setuju pada Feng _xun-jue_. _Tian Shang_ ini bersih dari segala Huang _nü-shi _yang sekarang ada pada posisi kegelapan itu masuk, bagaimana jadinya _Tian Shang_ ini?" Ungkapnya tegas. "Dan kalian sendiri tahu bagaimana Feng _xun-jue_ sangat menyayangi semua orang di _Ren Huan_ itu, terutama Huang _nü-shi_, kan? Kalau mereka memilih pilihan yang lain, itu kebodohan mereka sendiri, dan mereka pantas dihukum karena itu."

"Aku setuju." Zhi Ming menambahkan. "Rasanya juga bukan Feng _xun-jue_ sekali kalau bersedia diinjak-injak dan dipermainkan, apalagi sampai menerima kegelapan."

_Dia_ menatap Meng Zhang dan Zhi Ming sekilas sebelum mengangguk. "Jadi, kurasa tidak salah kalau aku menghukum mereka dengan meninggalkan mereka, bukan? Jika suatu saat _Ren Huan_ menjadi seperti _Di Yu_ karena peperangan dan kegelapan, apa aku salah?"

Tidak ada yang berani berkata apapun.

Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu! Meskipun Zhi Ming berkata begitu, tetapi aku yakin _'juga bukan Feng xun-jue sekali kalau tidak peduli dan membuang orang-orang yang dulu disayanginya, apalagi Huang'_. Benar begitu, bukan?

Hebatnya, pertanyaanku itu langsung terjawab.

"Tidak salah aku melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Eh?" Ling Guang dan Jian Bing mengangkat kepalanya. Zhi Ming dan Meng Zhang menatap_nya_ dengan terkejut.

Suara_nya_ melembut, begitu juga wajah_nya_. "Semarah apapun aku pada mereka, aku tetap sayang pada mereka. Hukuman itu, kalian tahu sendiri kan? Membuang mereka sampai keadaannya seperti _Di Yu_. Dan Huang..." Tatapan mata_nya_ jatuh ke bawah. "... aku ingin bersamanya... aku tidak mau meninggalkannya..."

Meng Zhang menatap tidak puas. "Karena itu kau mau memaafkan mereka? Begitu saja?"

_Dia_ menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Mereka harus dihukum karena aku harus berlaku adil atas kesalahan mereka. Tapi aku juga memaafkan mereka karena..."

"Karena kau tidak ingin mereka dihukum." Meng Zhang memotong. "Adakah jalan seperti itu?"

Dia mengangguk. Satu tangannya sekarang di dada.

"Seorang _pengganti_..."

Semuanya menatap tidak percaya. Bahu-bahu yang tadinya tegap sekarang merosot karena keterkejutan yang menyiksa hati. Mata yang tadinya melebar karena penasaran sekarang tertutup karena kepedihan. Mulut-mulut yang tadinya bertanya sekarang hanya bisa mendesah.

Salah seorang dari mereka, Jian Bing, akhirnya maju dengan mata berair.

"Feng _xun-jue_!" Ia jatuh di atas kedua lutut, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan_nya_ kuat-kuat. Mata berwarna abu-abu gelap itu bersirobok dengan mata emas. "Feng _xun-jue_, kalau kau membuang _Ren Huan_ begitu saja, mereka pasti akan sedih... dan itu berarti kau juga pasti akan sedih..." Katanya. "Tapi kalau seorang 'pengganti' yang harus merasakan hal itu, bukankah 'pengganti' itu sendiri yang akan sedih? Dan aku yakin Feng _xun-jue_ sendiri pasti akan merasa seperti itu, bukan?"

_Dia_ mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi terluka itu kembali muncul pada wajah_nya_. "Tentu saja..."

"Seandainya seorang dari antara kami, entah Meng Zhang, Ling Guang, atau Zhi Ming, atau siapapun di _Tian Shang_ ini yang harus menjadi 'pengganti', bukan hanya Feng _xun-jue_ saja, bahkan yang lain pasti akan sedih! Dan aku..." Jian Bing memperlambat kata-katanya. "... aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa melihat semuanya, dan terutama Feng _xun-jue_, senang. Karena itu, aku..."

"Kau bersedia menjadi 'pengganti' itu?" Potong Meng Zhang tiba-tiba.

Jian Bing mengangguk. "Iya..." Jawabanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat semuanya senang."

Perasaan siapa yang tidak akan trenyuh jika melihat itu?

Tapi, sebuah jawaban yang sangat mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Meng Zhang.

"Tidak bisa, Jian Bing. Tidak adil untukmu."

"APA?" Bukan hanya Jian Bing, Ling Guang dan Zhi Ming pun terkejut.

_Dia_ pun mengangguk menyetujui. Sebelum menjawab, _ia_ dengan lembut membantu Jian Bing berdiri. "Aku amat sangat menghargai kesediaanmu, Jian Bing. Tapi Meng Zhang benar. Tidak adil jika ada pihak ketiga yang masuk dalam pekara ini dan menjadi pengganti."

"Tapi, aku sungguh bersedia atas kerelaanku sendiri, Feng _xun-jue_..." Gumam Jian Bing.

_Dia_ menggeleng. "Masalah itu bukan hanya padamu saja. Jika itu terjadi, maka yang lain yang melihatnya tidak akan melihat itu sebagai keadilan. Bahkan aku sendiri menganggapnya suatu ketidakadilan."

Zhi Ming mengangguk mengerti. "Dan bukan Feng _xun-jue_ sekali kalau menghukum yang tidak bersalah... meski orang itu sendiri bersedia..."

"Yang pantas untuk dihukum adalah mereka." Lanjut_nya_. "Dan jika keadilan tetap ditegakkan, maka siapapun tidak ada yang bisa menjadi pengganti kecuali..." Sekali lagi, tangan_nya_ ia letakkan di dada. "... pihak yang kepada siapa mereka bersalah, dan siapa yang memutuskan hukuman itu sekaligus menghukum mereka. Aku sendiri."

Tentu saja, jawaban ini mendatangkan keterkejutan, tetapi lebih banyak mendatangkan kebingungan.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Zhi Ming bertanya. "Hukuman itu adalah dibuang oleh Feng _xun-jue_ sendiri. Hal yang tidak mungkin adalah, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membuang dirimu sendiri? Dan yang kedua, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berada di dalam _Di Yu_, tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah berada di sana?"

"Benar juga..." Jian Bing mangut-mangut. "Bagaimana bisa...?"

Ling Guang meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu sambil berpikir keras. Sampai pada akhirnya suatu perkataan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kurasa, aku tahu sesuatu..." Gumamnya. "Hanya pemikiranku, sih... tapi mungkinkah..." Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya, tetapi toh akhirnya pikiran itu berhasil di ungkapkannya keluar. "Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang Feng xun-jue katakan _'tidak akan pernah sendirian'_?"

Keempat pasang mata segera berpindah ke arahnya. "Ada seseorang lagi dalam diri Feng _xun-jue_?" Tanya mereka hampir berseru.

Meng Zhang bergumam skeptik. "Ada dua Feng _xun-jue_?"

"Ada seseorang lagi yang kita tidak tahu di _Tian Shang_ ini?" Zhi Ming mengerutkan dahi.

_Dia_ hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku ya aku. Mana mungkin ada dua aku?" Tanya_nya_ balik menanggapi, seolah pertanyaan mereka itu hanya bercanda saja. "Sejak dulu, aku hanya ada satu. Tapi, ada seseorang yang lain yang adalah aku juga..." Jawab_nya_. _Ia_ menengadah ke atas sejenak. "Kau tidak bisa menyamakan aku dan _dia_, tetapi kami adalah satu."

Dia...? Dia yang dimaksudkan_nya_ itu... aku?

"Hah?" Jian Bing memiringkan kepala. Kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Apa maksudnya itu? Jadi Feng _xun-jue_ itu sebenarnya bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi _dia_ tertawa. "Kujelaskan seperti apapun, kau tidak akan mengerti." Kata_nya_. "Tetapi satu hal yang pasti adalah, memang benar ada saatnya aku seorang diri, tetapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian karena ada _dia_ yang bersamaku. Tapi kami adalah satu." Kata_nya_, lebih kepada diri_nya_ sendiri. "Sebagai orang yang berlainan, tetapi tetap satu. Aku dan _dia_ sejak awal mula selalu bersama, tidak pernah sekalipun terpisah."

Keempat _Si Xiang_ itu memandang dengan heran tetapi kagum.

"Jadi, kalau kalian bertanya padaku siapa yang paling dekat denganku, paling selalu bersama denganku, jawabanku bukan kalian, bukan Huang, bukan siapapun di _Tian Shang_ ini. _Dia_ itulah jawabannya, bahkan adalah pikiran dan perasaanku sendiri. _Dia_ adalah aku, dan aku adalah _dia_." Lanjutnya. Sekarang ini, aku benar-benar tidak berani menebak apa yang menjadi pikiran_nya_. Tetapi pada kata-katanya itu tersirat dalamnya perasaan_nya_, yang mungkin bahkan lebih dalam daripada perasaannya pada Huang. "Yang paling kusayangi adalah _dia_. Begitu juga dengan_nya_. Karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah sendirian."

Suasana menjadi hening.

Ada seseorang dalam diriku, dan itu adalah _dia_. _Dia_ adalah aku, dan aku adalah _dia_. _Dia_ dan aku tidak boleh disamakan, tetapi bagaimanapun kami adalah satu.

Ahhh... _dia_ memang adalah diriku juga, masa laluku. Tetapi aku dan _dia_ tidak boleh dianggap sebagai seseorang yang sama.

"Jadi... dialah pengganti itu..." Ling Guang mangut-mangut mengerti. "Tapi... Feng _xun-jue, _kau berkata bahwa dialah yang paling kau sayangi..." Suaranya terputus-putus, terdengar ragu-ragu.

Jian Bing pun sama, mendapatkan hal yang tersirat itu. "Berarti, memang benar dia bisa menjadi 'pengganti', sebab dia itu pihak yang sama dengan Feng _xun-jue_ sendiri. Tapi..." Kalimatnya terhenti. Lama sekali kepalanya tertunduk menatap ke bawah. "mengorbankan seseorang yang begitu disayangi, yang bahkan adalah diri sendiri..."

"Feng _xun-jue_, apa itu bukan suatu keputusan yang berat?" Zhi Ming memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Tapi, bukankah kau sendiri berkata kau dan dia tidak pernah terlepas dan selalu bersama... Kalau begitu... hukuman itu..."

Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum _ia_ mengangguk. Pada saat _dia_ mengiyakannya, ada berbagai pikiran dalam kepalaku... aku merasakan sesuatu... kesedihan luar biasa yang tidak dapat kutunjukkan dengan apapun, dan juga ketakutan. Bahkan sangking takutnya, meneteskan airmata saja aku tidak berani...

Perasaan apa ini...?

Suara_nya_ bergetar. Kedua tangan_nya_ sekarang menutupi wajah_nya_, tetapi masih berusaha untuk menjawab dengan tegas dan jelas. "Ketika _dia_ menjadi pengganti itulah... untuk pertama kalinya aku dan _dia_ akan terpisah..." Tutur_nya_ dengan perasaan bergemuruh, sama sepertiku yang sekarang mendengarnya. Dadaku rasanya... sakit bukan main... Kedua tanganku sampai kugunakan untuk menekannya kuat-kuat.

"Dan bukan hanya itu... akulah yang menghukum_nya_, aku menumpahkan amarahku pada_nya_." Suara_nya_ yang lantang makin lama makin melemah.

Ling Guang menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. "Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya kau akan merasa benar-benar sendirian... Benar begitu, Feng _xun-jue_?" Dari nadanya, aku tahu dia sedang berusaha bersimpati. Tetapi itu tidak akan mengubah perasaan_nya_, dan juga perasaanku. Kesendirian itu... sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan menyiksan...

"Aku memang akan terpisah dari_nya_. Tetapi kalian masih bersamaku..." Jawabnya pelan. "Tetapi dia akan benar-benar sendirian... dan bahkan yang terpenting, aku dan _dia_ bukan hanya terpisah, tetapi aku yang membuang_nya, _meninggalkan_nya_ sendirian..." Kedua tangan_nya_ berada di dada, sama sepertiku sekarang. Tentulah perasaan sakitku sampai pada_nya_... _dia_ tahu perasaanku karena _dia_ adalah aku...

Ketika _dia_ berkata akan menghukumku...

Ketika _dia_ berkata akan membuangku...

dan akan meninggalkanku sendirian...

Perasaan-perasaan itu berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam hatiku. Rasanya menyakitkan... mendengar seseorang yang begitu dekat, yang bahkan adalah diriku sendiri, mengatakan hal seperti itu... Hanya mendengarnya saja membuatku tersiksa...

Perasaan ini jauh lebih menyiksa daripada apapun...

Tidak sebanding dengan yang kujalani di Wujun dan Lu Jiang dulu. Tidak juga dengan saat aku berada di He Fei maupun Istana Wei.

Saat itu, aku tidak benar-benar sendirian, karena itulah aku bisa menjalaninya. Bahkan aku bisa memaafkan orang-orang itu. Karena satu hal, penderitaan itu masih belum seberapa. Saat itu, aku benar-benar sendirian, hanya aku sendiri di dalam sarang musuh yang begitu dalam. Namun saat itu, sadar tidak sadar, harus kuakui bahwa ada seseorang yang bersamaku.

Tetapi suatu saat aku akan benar-benar terpisah dengan_nya_. Dan itu karena _dia_ pergi dariku...

Aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku. Airmataku meleleh karena perasaan yang tidak bisa kugambarkan seperti apa...

Selama ini, aku dan _dia_ selalu bersama, bahkan kami adalah satu! _Dia_ ada di dalamku dan aku di dalam_nya_. Tapi ada satu masa, suatu saat nanti, dimana _dia_ akan membuangku seorang diri. _Dia_ akan menghukumku, menumpahkan amarah_nya_ atas keadilan padaku seolah akulah yang bersalah pada_nya_, dan kemudian meninggalkanku...

Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan...

Tetapi aku tahu satu hal.

Entah kenapa, betapapun menyakitkannya itu untukku, aku sendiri menyetujuinya. Bahkan seandainya ia pernah bertanya padaku dahulu, aku juga akan menjawab 'iya' dengan yakin dan pasti. Kalau dia memang ingin aku menjalaninya, aku akan dengan patuh melakukannya.

Dan aku menjawab ini bukan karena dorongan perasaan yang tak jelas darimana.

Aku punya sebuah alasan yang kuat yang membuatku harus dan bersedia melakukannya. Karena perasaan adil_nya_ dan perasaan sayang_nya_ juga ada padaku. Jika _dia_, dan begitu juga aku, membuang keadilan begitu saja, maka tidak ada kewajiban bagiku untuk menjadi 'pengganti' itu. Jika _dia_, dan begitu juga aku, tidak peduli dengan mereka yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan, maka aku tidak mungkin rela untuk menjadi 'pengganti' itu. Karena itulah, aku akan melakukannya.

Dan lagi, bukankah Huang, yang sekarang kukenal dengan nama 'Yangmei', ada untuk aku sayangi? Sekalipun aku menjalani semua ini, aku senang... aku bisa membuktikan aku sayang padanya. Bukankah suatu bukti bahwa aku sangat sangat sayang padanya, jika aku rela menjadi penggantinya untuk dibuang oleh orang yang sangat aku sayangi, yang adalah diriku sendiri?

"Feng _xun-jue_... Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya juga?" Meng Zhang, yang biasa cuek dan tidak peduli bahkan bisa bertanya seperti itu, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa dia tidak sedih? Apa dia akan bersedia?"

_Dia_ mengangguk. "_Dia_ akan jauh lebih sedih dariku. Ketika aku terpisah dari_nya_, meninggalkan_nya_, aku masih memiliki kalian, dan banyak kawan-kawan yang lain di sini. Tetapi _dia_... benar-benar sendirian..."

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti..." Meng Zhang mendesah. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa Naga Biru akan berkata seperti itu. "Kau menumpahkan amarahmu pada_nya_ dengan cara menghukumnya, tetapi ketika _dia_ dihukum, kau sendiri merasakan kesedihan yang sama karena kau adalah _dia_ juga." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku tahu, keadilanmu yang luar biasa itu tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Tetapi kau sayang pada mereka semua sampai mengorbankan _dia_ yang paling kau sayangi..."

_Dia_ tidak langsung menjawab, aku juga tidak menunggu. Sebab aku sendiri sudah tahu alasannya.

Sampai akhirnya dilihat_nya_ tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, baru _ia_ menjawab.

"Itulah yang memang kurencanakan sejak awal..." Katanya sambil berbalik dan pergi. "Melepaskan T'an Mo, memberi mereka hak untuk memilih, dan menyelamatkan _Ren Huan_ yang sudah terjebak dalam kegelapan dengan mengorbankan _dia_ yang paling aku sayangi..." Suara angin semilir mengisi keheningan saat dia berhenti sejenak. "... agar mereka tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mentoleransi kegelapan, sekecil apapun itu. Tetapi pada saat yang sama agar mereka tahu bagaimana aku menyayangi mereka..."

Kalimat itu berakhir.

Dan sama seperti sebuah lagu, kata-katanya menutup segala sesuatu yang telah aku lihat.

Sebab aku tahu yang terjadi sesudah itu. Beberapa ribu tahun kemudian, setelah _dia_ hanya berdiam diri, sesuatu terjadi seperti yang sudah _ia_ katakan.

Pandanganku mulai tidak jelas, begitu pula pijakan kakiku. Cakrawala yang kulihat seolah-olah berjatuhan seperti hujan kaca. Tanah yang kupijak tidak lagi diam, melainkan mulai ikut bergerak. Kakiku tidak lagi seperti menapak di atas tanah yang keras, tetapi di atas air yang bergelombang. Tanpa sadar, mataku mulai tertutup...

Aku jatuh...

Ya... aku yang awalnya bersama dengan_nya_ di tempat ini kemudian pergi melalukan apa yang diinginkan_nya_.

Tapi _dia_ pun bersama-sama denganku selama ini.

Aku berjalan mengikuti keinginanku, tetapi pada saat yang sama aku juga dikendalikan oleh tangan yang tidak kelihatan. Keinginanku dan keinginan_nya_ tidak pernah bertentangan.

Ahhh...

Sekarang aku sudah mengerti semuanya.

Meski begitu, aku belum boleh kembali.

Aku terbangun dengan berada di sebuah tempat yang lain. Kalau tempat biasa yang kukunjungi sesudah melihat sebuah ingatan adalah tempat yang seluruhnya putih, kali ini berbeda. Sebaliknya, tempat ini seluruhnya hitam, gelap, tidak kelihatan apapun. Anehnya, aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri dengan jelas dan tanah yang menjadi pijakanku. Tunggu, aku tidak berdiri di atas tanah.

Aku berdiri di bagian atas sebuah pilar yang tinggi sekali, yang dasarnya tidak bisa aku lihat. Diameter pilar itu juga besar, mungkin sekitar duapuluh meter. Dan pada lantai ini, aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Aku melihat kepingan-kepingan kaca dan batu berwarna yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah gambar. Ada aku di sana yang seperti sedang duduk bersandar dengan kedua mata tertutup. Di bagian tengah atas pada lingkaran itu terdapat enam lingkaran yang lebih kecil dengan enam wajah, yang kukenal sebagai diriku yang seorang lagi pada sebuah lingkaran yang letaknya paling atas. Di lima lingkaran yang lainnya adalah Huang, serta tentu saja dengan Yangmei juga, kemudian Zhou Ying dan bahkan Cao Pi. Kemudian seorang lagi yang tidak aku kenal. Mungkinkah orang inilah yang akan kutemui? Atau mungkin... orang yang disebutkan_nya_ sebagai 'sahabat'? Aku tidak tahu.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku hanya seorang diri melihat gambar itu sambil bertanya-tanya apa artinya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara muncul di belakangku. Suara yang lembut dan sangat familiar, seperti suaraku sendiri.

"_Zuan Jin_..."

Aku menoleh, mendapati_nya_ sedang berjalan ke arahku. Aku masih terlalu terpaku untuk mengatakan apapun.

Tubuh_nya_ sekarang diselimuti cahaya yang begitu terang. Langkah kaki_nya_ tidak begitu cepat, tetapi mantap. Meskipun wujud_nya_ manusia, bahkan rupa_nya_ pun hampir sama sepertiku, ada aura yang begitu berbeda, yang kuatnya dapat membuat siapapun takut. _Dia_ seperti bukan manusia lagi...

Tapi entah kenapa... aku, dengan mata, tubuh, dan pikiran manusiaku ini, sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Justru sebaliknya, yang kulakukan adalah berjalan mendekati_nya_, pertama hanya satu langkah, tetapi kemudian aku berlari! Dan yang kulakukan ini bukan terjadi di luar keinginanku, bukan seolah aku sedang dikendalikan. Tetapi aku memang ingin melakukannya.

"_Tai Yang_...!"

_Tai Yang_? Hah? Apa yang sebenarnya kuucapkan? Kenapa aku memanggil_nya_ 'Tai Yang'?

Tapi, entah kenapa, rasanya sejak dulu sekali memang nama panggilan itulah yang kugunakan untuk memanggil_nya_.

Langkahku berhenti ketika aku tepat berada di depan_nya_, kemudian menjatuhkan diriku pada pelukan_nya_. Aneh, aku sama sekali tidak kaget atau terkejut saat tahu-tahu aku melakukan ini. Aku hanya merasa, memang ini yang normalnya kulakukan. Dan sebagai balasan, _dia_ membalas pelukanku.

"_Zuan Jin_..." Gumam_nya_. Zuan Jin... kenapa ia memanggilku begitu? Sementara aku masih bertanya-tanya, perlahan _ia_ melepaskan pelukan_nya_. "_Zuan Jin_... inikah kau?" Mata emasnya menatapku lama sekali, dan sangat dalam.

Aku mengangguk, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa artinya. "Iya, _Tai Yang_..." Kali ini, langsung kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku memanggilnya _Tai Yang_!

_Dia_ hanya tersenyum. "Kau bingung kenapa kau sendiri memanggilku _Tai Yang_?" Eh? Bagaimana _dia_ bisa tahu isi pikiranku? "Dari dulu, kau memang selalu memanggilku 'Tai Yang'." Begitu kata_nya_.

"Ohhh..." Aku cuma mengangguk.

"Dan kau sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memanggilmu _Zuan Jin_, bukan?" Lagi-lagi aku menatap_nya_ dengan mata lebar, heran bagaimana _dia_ bisa mengetahuinya. "_Zuan_ adalah batu paling mulia, sementara _Jin_ adalah logam paling berharga. Itulah kau, _Zuan Jin_..." Jawab_nya_ dengan suara yang pelan. Satu tangan_nya_ di atas bahuku. "Manusia memanggil orang yang mereka sayangi hanya dengan _Bao_, bukan? Tetapi kau bukan cuma _Bao_, kau adalah _Zuan_..."

Tanganku menggapai tangan_nya_ yang sekarang di bahuku. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam dan mencium punggung tangan_nya_. "_Tai Yang_..." Kulepaskan tangan_nya_, kemudian menatap_nya_ dengan tatapan memohon. "_Tai Yang_... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti... aku sekarang hanya manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. _Tai Yang_, siapa aku sebenarnya?"

_Dia_ tidak mengatakan apapun, seolah menyuruhku melanjutkan.

"Dulu aku selalu mendengar aku adalah manusia yang diwarisi kekuatanmu. Kemudian yang lain berkata aku adalah kau sendiri." Kataku pada_nya_. "Tetapi sekarang aku melihatmu! Jadi, sebenarnya siapa aku ini? Maafkan aku, _Tai Yang_..."

Satu tangan_nya_ ditumpangkan di atas kepalaku yang tertunduk dalam-dalam. "Mereka yang mengatakan kau cuma kuberi kekuatanku itu salah..." Ungkap_nya_. "... begitu juga yang mengatakan kau adalah aku sendiri. Aku memang adalah kau, kita adalah satu. Keinginanmu adalah keinginanku. Perasaanmu adalah perasaanku." Mata_nya _menatapku lurus. "Tetapi kau dan aku juga adalah dua..."

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, _Tai Yang_?"

Dengan penuh kesabaran _dia_ menjelaskan. "Ketika kau tadi melihat aku, yang adalah dirimu juga, apa kau kira semua yang kau lihat adalah aku sendiri?" Aku ragu-ragu untuk memberikan jawaban, jadi dia melanjutkan. "Saat berada di _Ren Huan_, bukan aku, tetapi kau yang menampakkan diri."

"APA?"

"Aku tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun dan apapun di _Ren Huan_." Jawab_nya_. "Sama seperti mata siapapun tidak bisa melihat matahari. Yang mereka lihat itu hanya cahayanya..." Sekarang, sepasang tangan_nya_ berada di masing-masing lenganku. "Kau ibarat cahaya itu, _Zuan Jin_. Kau adalah aku yang satu lagi, yang bisa dilihat dan disentuh di _Ren Huan_..."

Aku adalah dia yang bisa berada di _Ren Huan_? Jadi... kalau itu benar, maka _dia_ yang berada di _Ren Huan_ saat itu adalah...

"Tetapi itu tidak berarti bahwa kau adalah wujud manusiaku." Lanjutnya. _Dia_... benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku! "Kau juga, secara pokok, adalah aku. Tetapi aku hanya bisa terlihat di _Tian Shang, _dengan keberadaanku sebagai Phoenix..." Kata_nya_ sambil menunjuk pada diri_nya_ sendiri, sebelum kemudian menunjuk padaku. "... kau bisa terlihat di _Ren Huan_, dengan keberadaanmu yang Phoenix, tetapi juga manusia."

"Hah?" Aku mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Jadi aku ini..."

"_Zuan Jin_..." Potong_nya_ sebelum pertanyaanku habis. "Kau sekarang adalah manusia, terjebak dalam pikiran dan tubuh yang terbatas. Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti dengan mudah..." Jawab_nya_ dengan lembut. _Dia_ mendesah saat melihat wajahku yang berubah kecewa. "Tanyalah pada dia yang tahu. Masih banyak hal yang harus kukatakan selain itu, _Zuan Jin_..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, _Tai Yang_?" Oh, aku harap jangan sampai cuma seperti Meng Zhang yang waktu itu memberitahu aku kalau aku salah jalan... "Dan siapa orang yang tahu itu? Pendeta San Zang?"

Mula-mula dia menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua dahulu. "Yang mengerti tentang ini hanya satu orang, diantara sekian banyaknya orang di _Ren Huan_ maupun _Tian Shang_..." _Dia_ terdiam sejenak. "Dia adalah orang yang menjaga lintasan orang hidup dan mati..."

Mataku melebar. "Taigong Wang?"

_Dia_ mengangguk. "Ya, hanya dia yang tahu." Seolah mengetahui pertanyaan 'kenapa hanya dia yang tahu' di kepalaku, _dia_ langsung menjawab. "Karena dia, oleh karena tugasnya itu, sudah mengerti."

"Ohhh... begitu... baiklah." Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Dan kemudian, _dia_ baru menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama. "_Zuan Jin_, kau sudah melihat semuanya, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"_Zuan Jin_..." _Dia_ menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menghindari tatapan mataku. Aku jadi semakin penasaran apa yang akan dia sampaikan. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu di... _Ren Huan_?"

_Dia_ menanyakan keadaanku? "Ahhh... kehidupanku..." Kulihat mata_nya_ yang masih juga tidak tertuju padaku. "Baik-baik saja! Semuanya, aku menyukainya!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah, _Zuan Jin_?"

Akhirnya, kedua matanya menatapku. Di sana, aku melihat kesedihan yang mendalam, dan saat itu juga senyumku pudar. _Ia_ menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, melihat wajahku, pakaian yang kukenakan, tak ada yang luput dari pandangannya. "_Zuan Jin_, aku selalu selalu bersamamu setiap saat. Sejak kau lahir sampai detik ini, aku selalu bersama denganmu. Yang berbicara denganmu ketika kau bingung, itu suaraku..."

APA? Jadi itu suara_nya_?

Setidaknya, dua kali aku pernah mendengarnya! Pertama, waktu kecil dulu ketika perpustakaan Istana Jian Ye terbakar. Kedua, baru-baru ini ketika dalam perjalanan ke _Tiantan_ beberapa _Yaoguai_ menyerangku.

Astaga... kenapa aku tidak sadar itu suara_nya_?

"_Zuan Jin_, mungkin sekarang kau lupa..." Gumam_nya_ dengan suara pelan. "Segala sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, akulah yang memutuskan." Kemudian _ia_ memandangku lagi. "_Zuan Jin_, ingatkah kau ketika kau bertanya pada Zhi Ming tentang Kaisar Wei itu, yang kau sayangi seperti ayahmu sendiri?" Aku tidak menjawab, tetapi aku yakin _dia_ pasti tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. "Keputusan itu, yang dikatakan oleh Zhi Ming... akulah yang membuatnya."

Mataku melebar mendengar hal ini.

_Dia... dia_ sendiri yang memutuskan!

"Bukan hanya itu..." Lanjut_nya_. Ekspresi_nya_ tidak bisa aku baca. "Sejak awal, segala sesuatu yang terjadi padamu seperti benang yang tak pernah terputus, akulah yang menjalinnya."

Rasanya aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini...

Tapi... kenapa? Kalau begitu, pembantaian di Wujun itu juga dia yang merencanakan, begitu juga dengan seluruh kehidupanku di Lu Jiang! Penangkapanku di He Fei itu pun... kemudian pelarianku bersama Yangmei...

Masa-masa sebagai 'Pangeran Kelima' di Istana Luo Yang...

Penyakit ayah yang tidak bisa disembuhkan...

Kematian Putri Mingzhu...

Itu semua... keputusannya!

Tapi kenapa?

_Tai Yang_ berkata, _dia_ sayang padaku sebab memang aku adalah seperti diri_nya_ sendiri. Dan apapun yang kurasakan, _dia_ juga merasakannya. Kalau begitu, kenapa _dia_ membuatku mengalami hal-hal seperti itu? Apakah ini rencana_nya_ untuk membuat semua ini terjadi?

"_Zuan Jin_..." Suara_nya_ terdengar lagi. Tetapi aku masih menundukkan kepala. "Kau marah padaku atas semua itu?"

Di satu sisi, aku memang marah. Aku ingin memberontak! Atas alasan apa _dia_ membuat jalinan kehidupanku seperti itu? Aku adalah diri_nya_ sendiri! Dan bahkan meskipun aku tidak ingat kapan, akhirnya aku bersedia menjadi 'pengganti' yang _dia_ sebutkan itu. Lalu kenapa _dia_ yang sangat menyayangiku, bahkan sampai memanggilku dengan panggilan '_Zuan Jin_', membuat kehidupanku seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah menuruti kemauan_nya_!

"Jika kau marah, kau bisa kembali. Lupakan saja semua tentang _Ren Huan_..." Katanya dengan suara pelan. "_Zuan Jin_, jika kau mau, kau boleh kembali sekarang..."

Kembali?

Aku menengadahkan kepala.

Ada jalan untuk lepas dari semua ini?

Tentu saja! Kalau dibandingkan dengan _Tian Shang_, _Ren Huan_ sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku sudah melihat segala sesuatunya tadi. Tempat itu indah, suatu tempat dimana di _Ren Huan_ tidak ada sesuatu yang seindah itu.

Aku... aku ingin sekali pergi dari kehidupan ini, kalau memang ada pilihan seperti itu...

Tapi...

Meninggalkan _Ren Huan_...

"_Zuan Jin_..." Kata_nya_ lagi. "Kehidupanmu yang sudah kau jalani hanya permulaan saja. Apa yang akan kau alami sesudah ini, akan lebih berat." Dia terhening sejenak. "Dulu kau masih bisa merasakan delapan tahun berada dalam istana. Tetapi sesudah ini..."

Kata-kata_nya_ terhenti begitu saja, membiarkan keheningan yang melanjutkan.

Toh, aku juga mengerti.

"_Tai Yang_..."

"Ya?"

Aku menatap_nya_ lekat-lekat. "Semisalkan aku memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang, bisakah kita membawa Huang juga... membawa Yangmei?"

Aku tahu, ini adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh sekali.

Tadi, _dia _sudah mengatakan jawabannya.

Tidak ada jalan lain.

Dia menggeleng.

Ketika _dia_ menjawab, aku tahu aku tidak boleh dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. _Dia_ sangat amat menyayangi Huang, sama sepertiku sayang pada Yangmei... Ya. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Keputusan yang berat. Tetapi justru anehnya, keteganganku perlahan hilang. Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Yang sekarang tertinggal di hatiku hanya perasaan lega.

"_Zuan Jin_, kehidupanmu tidak akan mudah." Suara_nya_ terdengar dalam keheningan. "Belum terlambat jika sekarang kau pergi..."

"_Tai Yang_..." Aku menyela perkataan_nya_. "Meskipun hidupku ini tidak mudah, aku mencintai kehidupanku, seluruhnya!" Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap_nya_, sekali lagi menunjukkan senyumku. Yahhh... aku jadi teringat akan lagu yang aku nyanyikan pada burung kecil yang kutemui di perbatasan Wei-Shu dulu. "Karena seberat apapun itu, kaulah yang telah menjalinnya, _Tai Yang_..."

_Dia_ tertegun, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"_Tai Yang_, seberat apapun itu, seburuk apapun kelihatannya, aku tahu sesuatu." Aku melanjutkan dengan suara yang mantap dan penuh keyakinan. "Apapun itu, semua pasti akhirnya untuk kebaikanku juga, bukan? Dan kalaupun kebaikan itu bukan ditujukan untukku, berarti pada Yangmei... pada Huang, bukan? Atau kalau bukan, berarti pada orang-orang yang lain."

"_Zuan Jin_..."

Aku menjatuhkan kedua lututku di atas tanah. Kedua tanganku yang tergantung di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhku kusilangkan dan kuletakkan di atas kakiku yang tertekuk. Kepalaku menunduk dalam-dalam. Sekarang, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah_nya_ lagi. Aku hanya berharap, apa yang kulakukan membuatnya tahu aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku.

"_Tai Yang_," Suara yang kukeluarkan tegas, tetapi lembut. "Kau ingin aku menjadi 'pengganti' itu, bukan? Dan kau ingin aku menjalani kehidupan di _Ren Huan_." Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana mengatakan jutaan kata-kata yang menggantung di kepalaku menunggu untuk diucapkan. "Aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu bahwa ini akan mudah untukku. Tapi, aku tahu satu hal, _Tai Yang_..."

Kali ini kepalaku kuangkat. Aku tersenyum, tetapi bukan senyum lebar seperti tadi. Senyumku yang sekarang adalah senyum yang lemah dan sedih. Mataku dan mata_nya_ bertemu. _Ia_ melihatku dengan wajah tertegun dan terkejut. Mata_nya_ menatapku lebar, tetapi nyaris kosong.

Aku melanjutkan. "Sama seperti kau menyayangiku, _Tai Yang_, aku juga sayang padamu. Karena itu, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau..."

Dengan begitu, aku menutup mata, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku lagi dalam-dalam, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan_nya_.

Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu, akhirnya _ia_ mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menemukan mata emas_nya_ yang berair.

"_Zuan Jin_..." Bibir_nya_ yang bergetar mengeluarkan berkata-kata, sepatah demi sepatah kata. "Kepatuhan dan penundukkan diri seperti itulah yang membuatmu tidak pantas mengalami semua ini..."

"_Tai Yang_?"

"Berdirilah." Perintah_nya_, dan aku melakukan persis seperti yang _dia_ katakan.

Saat itulah, kedua tangan_nya_ menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut, tetapi dengan cepat membalas pelukan itu.

Pelukan ini... rasanya familiar... aku sepertinya pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya...

Oh, iya... perasaan yang sama dengan ketika aku berada di He Fei dulu, ketika Kaisar Sun Ce memelukku sebelum dia tewas terbunuh. Juga perasaan yang sama seperti ketika dulu Kaisar Cao Cao, ayah angkatku, memelukku ketika dia akan melepas kepergianku.

Tapi, apa yang kurasakan kali ini jauh lebih kuat daripada itu. Jauh lebih hangat dan lebih lembut...

"_Zuan Jin_..." Bisik_nya_ pelan. "Seperti delapan belas tahun usiamu aku selalu bersamamu, begitu juga untuk sesudah ini aku akan selalu bersama-sama denganmu sampai waktunya tiba." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ingatlah, kau ada di dalamku, dan aku di dalammu..."

Aku menutup mataku, merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan itu lagi.

Saat kubuka mataku, tubuh_nya_ bersinar dengan begitu terang. Wujud_nya_ perlahan membaur dengan cahaya itu, kemudian melingkupiku sampai perlahan seperti masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Perjumpaanku dengan diriku yang satu lagi itu sangat singkat, tetapi pikiranku semakin terbuka sesudah melihat itu.

Dan sekarang, kupikir saatnya aku kembali.

Tetapi... eh? Kenapa tempat ini tetap seperti ini? Kenapa tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini?

Aku memutari setiap bagian dari tempat yang seperti pilar terpotong itu. Tidak ada apapun di sini yang dapat membawaku keluar! Yang kulihat di kejauhan hanya kegelapan saja. Dibawah tidak ada dasarnya, di atas tidak ada puncaknya. Di kiri-kanan-depan-belakang, tidak ada ujungnya yang kelihatan. Kalau aku jatuh, pasti aku tidak akan bisa kembali. Jadi, harus kemana aku?

Ketika aku masih panik, kudengar suara dari belakangku.

"Wah... lihat siapa yang ada di sana." Suara pertama berujar.

"Kurasa, bukankah itu si Phoenix yang juga manusia itu, bukan?" Suara kedua ikut menambahkan, dan mengakhiri dengan tawa mengejek.

"Hmph, omong kosong. Mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu? Dia itu cuma manusia saja."

Saat itulah aku menoleh ke belakang. Dengan sangat ajaib dan tiba-tiba, tanganku yang tadinya kosong sekarang menggenggam pedangku lagi! Pedangku yang muncul secara tiba-tiba ini persis seperti yang kulihat bagaimana pedang ini muncul di tangan _Tai Yang_!

Ini membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah musuh...

Aku berlari ke pusat lingkaran itu, kemudian memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapapun!

"Hei! Siapa di sana?"

Suaraku terus bergema di tempat yang kosong itu, sampai tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu.

Di sekelilingku, di setiap bagian ujung dari pilar berbentuk lingkaran itu, ada sembilan bayangan hitam berwujud manusia. Aku tidak bisa melihat wujud mereka. Ya, benar-benar hitam dan gelap seperti bayangan! Dan kegelapan ini... mereka pasti adalah _Yaoguai_!

"Kalau begitu, sekalian saja kita habisi dia!"

Dengan satu ajakan dari makluk hitam itu, kesembilan yang lainnya ikut menyerangku!

Tentu saja, aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka semua! Pedangku kuangkat, kemudian berlari acak ke salah satu dari sembilan makhluk itu.

"Tidak semudah itu mengalahkanku!" Seruku sambil menebas makhluk itu. Seketika itu juga, makhluk itu terbelah dua dan roboh. Hmph, memang tidak sulit mengalahkan mereka, bahkan ketika sekarang aku cuma memakai pedangku saja.

Kedelapan makhluk yang lain, seolah tidak peduli bahwa aku berhasil mengalahkan satu dari antara mereka, tetapi saja maju dan menyerangku.

Ketika salah satu makhluk yang paling dekat menyerangku, aku kembali menebasnya dengan pedangku. Tetapi... sial... dia berhasil menghindari seranganku. Sadar bahwa lawanku tidak hanya dia, aku segera berbalik dengan kecepatan kilat, kemudian segera menyerang satu makhluk lain yang lengah karena berpikir aku tidak sadar dia dibelakangku.

Satu lagi musuh berhasil kukalahkan! Sekarang hanya tinggal tujuh!

Aku tersenyum menang sementara satu musuh lagi roboh dan lenyap begitu saja. Sayangnya, aku hanya punya sedikit sekali waktu untuk berbangga diri karena masih ada banyak lawan yang menungguku. Secepat kedipan mata aku berbalik sambil menarik kain yang terselempang di bahuku, kemudian menggenggam ujungnya kuat-kuat dengan tangan kiriku. Tangan kanan masih menggenggam pedang.

Seketika itu juga kain yang kupegang, entah kenapa terlihat seperti cambuk api yang berkobar-kobar. Begitu juga dengan pedangku, bersinar dengan cahaya yang terang. Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tahu ini pertanda baik!

Aku berlari secepat kakiku bisa.

Dengan sebuah tebasan, aku berharap aku bisa menghabisi keenam-enamnya sekaligus.

"_Ran ge shang_!"

Ahhh...

Rasanya tidak mungkin semudah itu bisa menghabisi tujuh lawan sekaligus...

Dan bahkan bukan hanya itu... Bahkan aku tidak bisa berlari lebih mendekat lagi ke arah mereka! Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak!

"Hah? Kenapa ini?" Seruku panik. Celaka... ini benar-benar gawat!

Saat aku melihat ke bawah, aku melihat pergelangan kakiku, kedua-duanya, masing-masing digenggam oleh sepasang tangan yang kuat yang seolah muncul dari lantai ini!

Sebelum bahkan aku sempat menengadahkan kepalaku kembali, salah satu bayangan gelap itu mengepalkan tinjunya dan melayangkannya tepat mengenai dadaku! Pada saat yang sama, tangan-tangan yang menggenggam kakiku terlepas.

"Ohhh... jadi cuma segini kekuatannya Phoenix?"

Sekarang, gantian mereka yang tertawa menang sementara aku berusaha berdiri sambil menyeka darah yang keluar di sudut bibirku. "Kurang ajar..." Gumamku pelan tanpa terdengar ketujuh bayangan itu.

Tapi, ternyata yang kulihat bukan tujuh, melainkan sembilan!

Tangan-tangan yang tadi menggenggam kakiku kini seolah berusaha memanjat dan menampakkan diri kembali di atas lantai ini.

Mereka... bisa hidup kembali?

"Hahaha... kau tidak akan bisa membunuh kami!"

Tidak bisa membunuh mereka? Yang benar saja!

"Ah, aku tahu!" Mataku terbuka lebar. "Salah satu dari kalian pasti adalah yang asli! Jika aku membunuh yang asli itu, yang lain akan musnah! Bukan begitu?" Seruku lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Ya, memang benar, bukan? Dimana-mana trik yang digunakan musuh pasti seperti itu! Menyembunyikan yang asli dibalik yang palsu!

Mendengarku, mereka semakin tertawa keras. "Ha! Kau pikir begitu, Phoenix?" Tantang salah satu. "Kami semua asli, tidak ada yang palsu!"

Tanpa mempedulikan omongan mereka, sekali lagi aku berlari menerjang, dengan kedua senjata yang masing-masing menyorotkan cahaya. Peduli setan dengan kata-kata mereka! Aku tidak akan mempercayainya!

Kali ini, aku tidak menyerang secara sembarangan. Tujuh bayangan hitam selain dua yang sudah kuserang sebelumnya-lah yang menjadi targetku. Di antara tujuh itu, pasti tersembunyi yang asli!

Anehnya, kali ini mereka seolah tidak berusaha menghindar. Tawa mereka masih memenuhi tempat itu seolah aku melakukan sesuatu yang lucu!

Sambil menggeram marah, aku menebas salah satu makhluk itu. Dia langsung lenyap dalam kegelapan.

Di balik makhluk itu, ternyata masih ada satu yang menghadangku. Aku tahu lebih baik tidak menyerangnya secara langsung.

Sambil masih tetap meluncur, aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas lantai yang untungnya, cukup licin. Dengan kecepatan yang entah aku dapat dari mana, kugunakan kain di tangan kiriku yang masih berkobar dengan api itu untuk melilit salah satu kakinya. Kudengar teriakan makhluk itu, pasti karena api yang membakarnya.

Ternyata, di depanku sudah ada satu makhluk lagi menunggu!

Segera, dengan mengandalkan refleks, aku menarik kain yang mengikat kaki makluk yang lain, kemudian menariknya hingga tepat jatuh di atasku. Tepat pada saat itulah, makhluk yang sudah menungguku itu menerjangku!

Untunglah, makhluk itu jatuh di atas temannya yang lain, tidak secara langsung mengenaiku!

Dengan kedua musuh berada tepat di atasku, aku cepat bertindak. Masih dalam posisi terbaring, aku menusuk keduanya dengan sekali tebas dengan menggunakan pedangku, tepat menembus keduanya! Kedua makhluk itu habis saat itu juga.

Namun, pertarungan ini masih panjang dari akhir!

Salah satu makhluk lain yang lebih pintar memilih untuk menyerangku dengan menginjak tubuhku, daripada langsung menerjangku dengan menjatuhkan dirinya dan berakhir di ujung pedangku seperti temannya yang sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa kujadikan tameng sekarang adalah pedangku sendiri!

Celaka, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, aku benar-benar terjebak!

Keenam makhluk yang masih hidup kini gencar menyerangku!

"Rasakan ini, hai Phoenix!"

Sementara aku sibuk dengan salah satu makhluk itu, kaki yang lain telah terangkat, siap untuk menginjakku! Untung saja, saat kulihat kakinya yang terangkat tinggi itu, aku segera mengayunkan kakiku sendiri untuk menyerang kakinya yang satu lagi, dengan begitu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh!

Tampaknya, serangan itu membuat yang lain terkejut hingga lengah. Dengan sekuat tenaga kudorong pedangku ke atas. Makluk yang satu itupun ikut jatuh.

Langsung aku melompat dan berdiri. Tanpa menunggu lagi kulayangkan pedangku untuk menyingkirkan makhluk-mahluk yang masih berdiri, entah berapa yang terkena serangan itu. Mungkin dua, mungkin satu, dan mungkin juga tidak sama sekali. Yang pasti sesudah itu kedua makhluk yang roboh tadi kutusuk dalam kecepatan kilat.

Masih tersisa empat... Dan melihat mereka bersembilan belum hilang sepenuhnya, setidaknya aku perlu membunuh dua lagi untuk mengetahui yang asli!

Cukup! Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan fisik jika akan mengalahkan mereka semua!

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, satu tangan di dadaku yang masih sakit, aku memusatkan seluruh kekuatanku pada pedangku.

Aku sempat bingung kenapa mereka seolah hanya menyeringai sambil menunggu seranganku. Tetapi aku sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli! Aku ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini sekarang juga!

"_Chu bo wu_!"

Aku melayangkan pedangku, seolah di depanku ada musuh. Berulang kali tetapi dalam sekejap. Angin-angin berwujud sabit yang dihasilkan oleh pedang itu menerjang ke depan. Sebagian meleset, tetapi sebagian tepat mengenai target. Sangking cepatnya tanganku bergerak, aku sampai tidak sempat melihat apa mereka sudah lenyap atau belum. Aku tidak berniat berhenti sebelum tanganku kelelahan!

Sayang sekali, bahkan sebelum keempat-empatnya hilang, seranganku terhenti lagi. Aku terjatuh saat punggungku diserang dari belakang!

Aku terjatuh. Seranganku berhenti. Keempat makhluk itu tidak jadi mati. Kekuatanku hilang.

Namun, seolah itu belum cukup buruk, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Seperti yang kutakutkan, kelima makluh yang sebelumnya telah susah payah kukalahkan sekarang hidup lagi!

Gawat... ini benar-benar gawat...

Aku berada di tengah lantai berbentuk lingkaran itu, sementara mereka berjalan mendekatiku. Celaka... apa sekarang aku akan jadi bulan-bulanan mereka? Tapi aku tidak mau!

"Bagaimana, Phoenix? Kan sudah kami bilang? Usahamu percuma saja!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kami!"

Aku mendesis marah. Kurang ajar...

Sementara mereka makin mendekat, aku hanya bisa menutup mata sambil mengatur nafas.

Celaka... apa tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkan mereka?

* * *

FIRE SPELL  
_Ran ge shang_: Burning slash

DIVINE SPELL  
_Chu bo wu_: Expelling the Mist

(lagi2 nama spell yang ngilani... =.=a bingung aku...)

Trus, buat yang masih nggak jelas antara si LX dengan Feng... nah intinya tuh bukan Feng itu 100% masa lalunya LX. Tapi bukan juga mereka dua orang yang berlainan! Nggg... Mungkin hubungannya kayak Yugi ama Yami Yugi... bukan deh. Kayak Roxas ama Sora... hmmm... nggak bisa dianggep getu juga... =.=a. Mungkin yang paling mendekati adalah hubungan kayak **Fou-Lu **ama** Ryu** di **Breath of Fire IV**... (kalo nggak ngerti, silahkan cari sendiri...) Nyuuuu~ Fou-Lu ama Ryu... TOP BGT... Mantep

Trus, tentang panggilan antara dua orang itu...  
**Zuan Jin**: Juan, artinya 'Diamond' (iya, kan? Batu mulia paling berharga). Jin artinya 'Golden' (sebenarnya platina lebih berharga, cuma platina di zaman itu kurang umum). Sementara tentang 'Bao' itu, artinya cuma 'jewel'...  
**Tai Yang**: artinya 'Great Light'. Di dalam Taoisme, Tai Yang itu sama dengan matahari. Loh... nyambung, kan? ^^v  
NOTE: Eh, dua panggilan itu sekali lagi saya tegaskan: PANGGILAN! PANGGILAN DOANK! Itu bukan nama...

Trus, tentang tempat yang ada pilarnya, trus ada kaca plus batu berwarnanya dan blah blah blah... itu kayak tempat di KH yang namanya '**Dive to the Heart**' (cari sendiri di inet, ya?) Itu loh... yang pas Sora ato Roxas masuk... trus di mereka kayak berdiri di atas stainglass yang bentuknya lingkaran... (Eh, BTW, benernya saya udah bikin fanart Stainglassnya LX ini... ntar saya bakal publish di FB... diliat, ya~ Ntar saya tag... ^^)

That's all for now!

Updatenya hari Minggu, ya... seperti biasa... ^^


	34. Nolispu Ihc

YAK SODARA! Saya kembali lagi...

Wewww... maap banget saya nggak ngasih reply review... . Soalnya, sejujurnya, minggu2 ini saya sibuk banget. Bukannya sok sibuk, tapi berhubung udah mendekati UAS (di kuliah tetep ada UAS...) tugasnya tambah numpuk nggak karuan. Jadinya, saya bener-bener jarang banget OL. Walhasil, saya nggak sempat reply review... Maaf... T-T Ntar kalo sempat kapan2 saya reply review sodara...

Ini tambahan magic yang baru... ^^v (njiaaaaahhh... kayak RPG aja...)  
DIVINE SPELL  
_Jin Li Ming_: Golden Dawn

Wokey... Enjoy the chap! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

"Mau diapakan Phoenix ini?"

"Hah? Phoenix? Mana mungkin yang seperti ini Phoenix!"

Tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada kekuatan yang kurasakan...

"Dia itu cuma manusia saja! Makhluk rendahan seperti ini mana pantas melawan kita?"

"Kalau dia memang Phoenix, pasti dia bisa mengalahkan kita!"

Sementara mereka melontarkan ejekan-ejekan itu, aku cuma bisa menunduk. Memang benar aku cuma manusia. Tapi... tapi yang lain berkata aku ini Phoenix, bahkan _Tai Yang_ juga berkata begitu! Dan bukan hanya itu, aku juga tahu aku Phoenix. Tapi kenapa... kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka?

Tanpa menghiraukan omongan mereka, aku hanya memusatkan pikiranku pada _seseorang_ yang aku tahu akan mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan. Ketika aku dalam keadaan yang terjepit seperti ini, bukankah suara_nya_ yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku memberi tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?

_Tai Yang, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tawa mereka terus terdengar, membuat konsentrasiku mulai pecah.

_Tai Yang! Jika kau ingin menggunakan tanganku untuk mengalahkan mereka, lakukanlah!_

Saat itulah, aku merasakan kekuatan baru mengaliri tubuhku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dariku, tetapi tawa itu langsung berhenti. Kedua kakiku kini berdiri dengan tegak.

"_Zuan Jin..._"

Suara itu, _Tai Yang_!

"_Zuan Jin, mereka bukan sembilan makhluk untuk dikalahkan. Mereka itu sebenarnya hanya satu!"_

_H-hanya satu?_

"_Mereka bersembilan ini kelihatannya kuat dan tidak bisa kaukalahkan. Tetapi pada dasarnya mereka adalah kegelapan itu sendiri!"_

_T-tai Yang... apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begitu?_

"_Kalahkan mereka..."_

Itu suara terakhir yang kudengar.

"_... sebagai satu musuh yang besar..."_

Ohhh! Begitu! Aku mengerti sekarang!

Ternyata memang benar mereka itu bukan sembilan musuh yang terpisah. Bukan pula satu musuh yang menggandakan diri menjadi sembilan! Tetapi mereka itu sebenarnya satu, dan seharusnya dikalahkan dalam sekejap...!

Tangan kiriku kuangkat, dan dalam sekejap kain yang kupegang bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti aura dari tubuhku yang bergerak seperti pusaran ke luar. Kain itu sekarang wujudnya tidak seperti kain lagi, melainkan seperti kobaran api yang yang bergerak melingkar ke arah sembilan makhluk itu!

Aku berseru dengan seluruh kekuatanku. "_Tai Yang_! Pakailah apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebagai senjatamu!"

Saat itu juga, lantai bertaburan kaca yang indah itu memancarkan cahaya dari manapun! Selaput cahaya yang berbentuk kubah melingkupi kami semua. Kain yang tadi terlepas dari tanganku kini dengan cepatnya melesat menusuk makhluk-makhluk itu seperti tombak. Seiring dengan pergerakannya, kain itu menusuk satu persatu makhluk itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang tidak bisa kuikuti dengan mataku!

Yang pasti, pada akhirnya aku melihat kesembilan makhluk itu tertusuk pada kain yang sama, seolah sembilan lembar kain yang dijahit menjadi satu hanya dengan satu kali tusukan jarum dan helaian benang.

Di sela-sela curahan cahaya yang membutakan itu, dan pemandangan yang begitu luar biasa terjadi di depan mataku, aku mendengar sesuatu...

"_Zuan Jin!"_

Apa yang dikatakannya kali ini menentang seluruh ejekan makhluk-makhluk itu.

"_Zuan Jin, kau memang manusia, tetapi kau tidak mungkin kalah oleh mereka! Kau juga adalah Phoenix! Kau adalah satu denganku!"_

Aku mengangguk mantap dengan kedua mata terbuka yang bercahaya. Kain itu kembali ke tanganku sementara kesembilan makhluk itu terbakar dalam kilauan cahaya yang menghanguskan mereka. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun selain daripada berjuta-juta kilatan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka yang semakin lama semakin terang!

Suara yang kudengar adalah teriakan-teriakan mereka, juga tempat yang tiba-tiba bergoncang hebat ini!

Satu tanganku kugunakan untuk melindungi mataku, sementara satu lagi menusukkan pedangku tepat di atas permukaan lantai yang keras ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi, lantai ini terbalik! Aku hanya bisa berpegangan pada pedangku sambil bergelantungan menyaksikan kesembilan makhluk itu jatuh ke bawah, ke dasar yang tidak berujung.

Kalau sampai tanganku lepas dari pegangan pedangku, maka nasibku tak akan ada ubahnya dengan mereka...

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat sekali! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang! Bahkan untuk berpikir saja aku terlalu takut! Kakiku bergelantungan di bawah tanpa menyentuh apapun, tubuh yang semakin merosot ke bawah, dan tangan kanan yang mati-matian berpegang pada pedangku.

Ugh... sampai kapan aku harus bertahan seperti ini...?

Untuk waktu yang terasa seperti sebuah keabadian, akhirnya lantai itu kembali berbalik, dan aku dengan cepat terjembab di atasnya. Sekarang lantai itu tidak berada di atasku, akulah yang berpijak di atasnya.

Fiuh... aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku tegang setengah mati saat pertarungan itu dan sampai detik ini! Kalau aku disuruh mengalami pertarungan seperti ini lagi, aku pasti akan berpikir dua kali.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai itu. "_Tai Yang_!" Seruku dengan nafas tidak teratur. "Aku benar-benar lelah! Biarkan aku beristirahat..."

Suara_nya_ yang menjawabku langsung terdengar begitu saja. _"Zuan Jin, ini masih belum selesai..."_

Satu kalimat itu membuatku awas kembali.

"_Zuan Jin! Di atasmu!"_

Tanpa memandang ke atas, aku menggunakan sisa-sisa tenagaku untuk beranjak ke ujung lantai berbentuk lingkaran itu, tepat sebelum sesuatu jatuh di atas tempatku sebelumnya!

Kali ini di depanku terdapat sebuah makhluk hitam lain, yang identik dengan kesembilan makhluk yang sebelumnya kulawan. Tetapi kali ini ukurannya jauh lebih besar! Besar dan tingginya kurang lebih empat kaliku!

Baru aku sadar... makhluk ini adalah kesembilan makhluk tadi yang akhirnya tergabung menjadi satu oleh kekuatanku!

Sama seperti aku yang berusaha bangkit, begitu pula makhluk itu. Dia sepertinya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, tetapi yang pasti aku tahu dia menggeram dengan kemarahan luar biasa. Saat dia sepenuhnya berdiri, aku semakin gentar melihat betapa kecilnya diriku di depan musuhku ini! Bayangkan saja, seekor raksasa berwarna hitam pekat seperti kegelapan, sedang menggeram dan kelihatan siap untuk menghancurkanku kapan saja...

Oh tidak...

"_Zuan Jin, jangan takut!"_

Suara_nya_ lagi...

"_Dia ini kelihatannya saja besar. Tetapi dia cuma kegelapan. Sekali terkena cahayamu, tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan."_

Ahhh... iya, benar. Yang namanya kegelapan, bagaimanapun besarnya, kuatnya, dan mengerikannya, asal ada cahaya, pasti kegelapan itu akan musnah!

Meskipun tenagaku sudah terkuras habis oleh pertarungan sebelumnya, aku masih berusaha menguatkan diriku. Selama nafas ini masih ada, aku selama-lamanya tidak akan kalah oleh kegelapan, bagaimanapun pekatnya kegelapan itu!

Sambil memberanikan diri menengadah dan menatap tajam, aku merasakan kehangatan cahaya mengaliri tubuhku lagi.

Sebelum aliran kekuatan itu selesai membanjiri tubuhku, aku sudah terlebih dahulu maju dan menyerang. Sebuah keputusan yang bodoh dan nekat. Pedang dan kainku hanya dapat mengenai kakinya saja! Tentu tidak terasa apapun bagi raksasa sebesar itu!

Benar saja, raksasa kegelapan ini pada akhirnya mengayunkan kakinya begitu saja, membuatku terpelanting sampai ke pinggir lantai berbentuk lingkaran itu!

"Ahhh...!" Erangku kesakitan. Ugh... dia sama saja sulitnya dikalahkan dengan saat ia berwujud sembilan! Bagaimana ini?

Baru saat itu aku ingat, aliran kekuatanku belum selesai. Mungkin karena aku terburu-buru, kekuatan itu belum benar-benar dapat kugunakan!

Tapi bukan berarti aku punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu! Raksasa ini tiba-tiba saja berubah bentuk seolah ia cuma cairan berwarna hitam yang bisa berubah-ubah semaunya. Kedua tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya sekarang seperti pasak pada tepi-tepi lingkaran itu, sementara tubuhnya menudungiku seperti kain tenda. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang...

Saat menatap ke atas, aku mau tidak mau kaget dengan apa yang kulihat...

Sulur-sulur tumbuhan berduri dan ular! Bermunculan dengan cepatnya seperti air hujan yang turun dan menyerangku! Segera kugunakan kaki, tangan, dan kedua senjataku untuk melindungi diri, bertahan lari, apa saja agar aku tidak terkena serangan yang membabi-buta itu!

Sialnya, betapapun hebatnya aku menghindar, pada akhirnya salah satu tumbuhan itu berhasil membelit lenganku!

"Ahhh! Lepaskan!" Seruku kesakitan sambil dengan ketakutan melihat lenganku yang berdarah. Bukan hanya duri, tetapi ular-ular yang berwarna hitam seluruhnya itupun mulai menyerangku sementara aku melakukan usaha apapun untuk menghindari serangan mereka.

Entah bagaimana, saat tertarik ke atas, aku sempat melihat ke bawah, ke arah lantai itu! Seharusnya... seharusnya bukankah ketika sulur-sulur itu dengan cepatnya menerjang ke bawah, kaca-kaca itu pecah! Tetapi, kenapa tidak satupun yang pecah...?

Dan kuperhatikan lagi gambar yang ada di kaca itu sementara aku tergantung-gantung di atas sini, makin tertarik ke atas oleh duri itu...

Di sana ada seorang figur... aku! Di dalam sana juga ada keenam wajah dari orang-orang kukenal dan berada di hatiku... ya, mungkin satu orang yang tidak kukenal ini pun suatu saat akan berada dalam hatiku seperti lima yang lainnya...

Tapi yang pasti satu hal. Lantai kaca itu sama sekali tidak hancur terkena duri. Dan semakin kuperhatikan, semakin aku tahu sesuatu! Tempat ini sejak awal gelap, benar-benar gelap dan tidak terlihat ujungnya. Tetapi kenapa aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri? Dan juga musuhku dan lantai itu juga?

Pasti... pasti karena lantai itu bercahaya...

Ahhh... jangan-jangan... mungkinkah...?

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu betapa cepatnya pikiran-pikiran itu melintasi kepalaku! Yang aku tahu, akhirnya kekuatan yang tadi sempat mengaliri tubuhku sudah memenuhi tubuhku sepenuhnya! Kali ini, kekuatan itu tidak berhenti di tangan maupun kakiku, tetapi di punggungku!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang muncul di punggungku, tetapi tubuhku yang sekarang tidak tertarik ke bawah, mengatakan padaku bahwa kemungkinan besar ada sayap di balik punggungku!

Energi yang luar biasa ini membuat jantungku berdengup dengan kencang, begitu juga dengan gerakanku! Dengan sekali tebasan, aku memutus duri yang melilit lenganku, kemudian menebas lagi sulur tumbuhan berduri lainnya beserta ular-ular itu!

Tidak ada waktu untuk berbangga diri seperti tadi. Segera aku melesat dengan cepat ke arah jantung dari makhluk itu, kemudian meluncur ke atas dan menusuknya, tanpa memikirkan betapa besar resiko dan betapa nekat mengalahkan akal sehat seranganku ini.

Untunglah... seranganku telak mengenainya!

Makhluk itu mengeluarkan sebuah raungan, sebelum kembali ke wujudnya yang semula dan roboh ke tanah. Saat itu, aku sudah dengan cepat melesat terbang ke atasnya. Begitu melihatnya roboh, tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera menggunakan pedangku untuk menyerangnya! Dan seperti seorang tentara kebanyakan, yang hanya kupikirkan adalah menyerang kepala karena... ya begitulah, biasanya kepala adalah titik lemah.

Kemenangan ini tidak berlangsung lama. Pada akhirnya dia bangkit kembali.

Pedangku kuacungkan ke makhluk itu, tanpa perasaan takut sedikitpun. "Ternyata kau bukan masalah besar! Sia-sia saja aku takut padamu!" Kataku sambil tersenyum menantang. Sesudah itu, aku terbang ke atas dan menyerang makhluk itu pada kepalanya.

Saat melesat ke atas, aku sempat memperhatikan sayap yang muncul di punggungku untuk sesaat dan... astaga...

Sayap ini bukan sembarang sayap...

Bukan hanya sekedar sayap burung atau angsa atau kelelawar saja...

Saat melihat cahaya sayap itu, mataku mau tidak mau menatulkan cahayanya, membuat mataku yang sudah berwarna emas makin bersinar.

Sayap Phoenix!

Sayap yang memancarkan ketujuh warna, berselubung api... Sekarang ada di punggungku!

Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas karena luapan perasaan yang membanjiri hatiku, sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke makhluk itu. Kali ini kugunakan pedangku untuk menyabet dan menusuknya. Entah seranganku ini sebenarnya bermanfaat atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Yang jelas, aku hanya tahu menyerang dan menyerang saja...

_Tai Yang... Tai Yang... ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

Kali ini, aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari_nya_.

Ah, bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin _dia_ akan menjawab? Kalau _dia_ menjawab sekarang, pasti akan memecah konsentrasiku dan pada akhirnya akan mencelakakanku sendiri. Jadi, aku cuma bisa melanjutkan seranganku.

Ohhh... sial... di saat-saat ini aku jadi teringat masa-masa ketika aku di Wu dahulu. Kemampuan bertarungku yang sangat jauh di bawah jendral-jendral lain... Seandainya saja aku berlatih lebih keras, pasti aku akan lebih hebat sekarang! Dan kalau seandainya kemampuanku bisa sehebat Jendral Gan Ning atau Jendral Taishi Ci atau Jendral Zhou Tai, atau bahkan Veteran Huang Gai sekalipun, pasti aku bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini dalam sekejap!

Yahhh... strategi memang bermanfaat... tapi bagaimanapun kekuatan fisik juga bermanfaat...

Seranganku balasanku ini terpaksa berhenti saat tangannya mulai bergerak berusaha menangkapku. Sepasang tangannya dengan membabi buta berusaha mendapatkanku, mencakarku, memukulku, apa saja! Dengan sayapku, aku jadi mudah menghindarinya.

Pada akhirnya serangannya itu berhenti. Mungkin karena dia kelelahan? "Ha! Ternyata seranganmu cuma segitu?" Pedangku kusiapkan lagi. "Kalau cuma segitu, baiklah! Giliranku!"

Tetapi, aku baru sadar sesuatu, aku tidak bisa menyerangnya...

Baru sekarang aku sadar, di dalam kegelapan ini, aku tidak melihat senar-senar yang tipis tetapi tajam berwarna hitam, semuanya saring menjalin membentuk jaring-jaring.

Makhluk itu kelihatan seperti tertawa sementara aku masuk dalam jebakannya.

Rupanya ketika dia menyerang dengan tangannya seolah berusaha menangkapku itu, supanya dia membuat jalinan benang-benang itu, yang sekarang telah berhasil menjebakku!

Dan gawatnya lagi, ujung-ujung tali itu salah satunya berada di tangannya, sementara yang lain melilit dan menjaring tubuhku. Aku seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang terjebak masuk ke dalam jaring laba-laba.

"Ugh...!" Makhluk itu menarik senar-senar hitamnya dengan cepat, membuatku tertarik ke arahnya! Bagian-bagian tubuhku yang terikat oleh senar itu langsung robek membuat luka yang tipis, sebelum mengeluarkan darah. "S-sial..."

Tapi aku masih punya cara terakhir. Entah berhasil atau tidak. Kalau menurut logika sih seharusnya berhasil.

Mungkin memang kedengaran agak gila, tapi bagaimanapun harus kucoba! Dengan keadaanku seperti ini, mustahil mengayunkan pedang atau mengeluarkan api. Tapi kan sayap ini masih berkobar-kobar dengan api? Mungkin saja... Mungkin saja aku bisa melakukan apa yang dulu pernah _dia_ lakukan!

_Tai Yang! Aku bisa melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan bukan?_

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi aku seolah melihat_nya_ tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Bao tiao ru lei_!"

Aku tahu ini memang sangat gila untuk aku yang masih dalam tubuh manusia. Kekuatan_nya_ yang digunakan_nya_ saat itu tentu tidak sebanding dengan kemampuanku sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat? Lagipula _dia_ sendiri sudah mengiyakan.

Syukurlah aku tidak gagal! Sama seperti yang kulihat saat itu, tubuhku mengeluarkan pilar api yang sampai ke atas langit. Bersamaan dengan itu, sayap dari punggungku seolah terlepas dan terangkat, sebelum melesat membakar senar-senar hitam itu dan berakhir pada makhluk itu! Kena telak! Dan tidak hanya itu, karena dorongan dan tekanan yang besar dari sayap itu, dia terjatuh dari bidang lantai berbentuk lingkaran yang menjadi arena pertarungan kami ini!

Sekalipun untuk saat ini aku berhasil mengalahkannya, bukan berarti ini semua usai. Lagipula, aku juga terluka tidak sedikit. Seluruh tubuhku yang tadi terkena senar hitam itu, belum ditambah duri yang melilit lenganku, rasanya seperti akan patah. Dan lagi, sayapku ini sekarang hilang. Entah bagaimana caraku melawannya kalau dia muncul lagi.

Betapa aku berharap dengan sepenuh keberadaanku, semoga makhluk itu tidak muncul lagi...

Yah, monster itu memang tidak muncul lagi. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi, membuatku yakin pertarungan ini masih belum usai!

Di sebelah pilar ini, tiba-tiba sebuah pilar lain berdiri. Pilar yang baru timbul naik ke atas itu lebih tinggi kurang lebih setengah meter dari bidang lingkaran yang sekarang kupijak. Penasaran, aku berjalan ke arah pilar paru tersebut dan melompat ke atasnya.

Dan syukurlah kulakukan itu! Tepat sesudah aku melompat, pilar yang sebelumnya kupijak entah bagaimana hancur dengan sendirinya!

Sebuah pilar lain muncul. Kemunculannya sama. Di sebelah pilar yang saat ini kupijak, dan lebih tinggi setengah meter. Tanpa pikir dua kali, aku segera berlari lagi ke pilar yang baru! Pilar yang baru saja kutinggalkan itupun hancur!

Baru aku sadar... Ini tidak akan berhenti! Pilar-pilar yang terus bermunculan itu membentuk seperti tangga melingkar yang terus naik ke atas. Tapi sialnya, aku masih juga belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya menghancurkan pilar-pilar itu! Aku sekarang hanya bisa berlari seperti dikejar-kejar oleh musuh yang tidak kelihatan!

Astaga... apa lagi ini? Kalau aku tidak lari, aku akan jatuh! Tapi kalau aku harus lari seperti ini, aku bisa mati!

Apalagi sayap itu sekarang tidak bersamaku. Aku jadi tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sayap itu untuk terbang! Pada akhirnya, dengan kenekatan tingkat tinggi, aku berlari di bagian pinggir dari bidang lingkaran itu.

Dan... betapa terkejutnya melihat apa yang ada di sana!

Makhluk itu, yang sejak tadi menolak untuk kukalahkan, muncul lagi! Kali ini dari dahinya keluar semacam sinar aneh berwarna merah gelap yang menghancurkan pilar-pilar itu! Dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa berdiri tanpa ada pijakan di bawahnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Ugh... dasar sial!

Aku terpaksa hanya berlari seperti seorang pengecut, tanpa sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku semakin memanjat ke atas, dan ke atas, seiring dengan hancurnya pilar yang satu dan tergantikan pilar yang lain. Dan bukan hanya itu. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, rasanya permukaan pilar ini, bidang lantai dari kaca berwarna-warni yang sedang kupijak ini mengeluarkan cahaya yang semakin terang!

Kualihkan pandanganku. Pedang di tangan kananku sekarang mengeluarkan cahaya, bahkan aura yang sampai membentuk asap berwarna emas! Pedang itu seolah memintaku untuk memakainya. Jadi, hanya dengan mengikuti perasaanku, aku mengangkat pedang itu lagi.

Kali ini, kepala makhluk itu menyembul keluar hingga ketinggiannya melebihi pilar yang kupijak, tetapi terus saja menghancurkan pilar-pilar ini.

Ini pertaruhan. Gagal atau berhasil, itu terserah. Yang penting aku sudah mencoba!

Satu pilar baru muncul di hadapanku. Kali ini, daripada lari dan melompat ke atasnya, aku tetap diam sambil menunggu serangan monster itu. Rasanya jantungku berdengup dua sampai tiga kali lebih cepat saat dia akan menembakkan serangannya lagi!

_Tai Yang... Gunakanlah tanganku untuk mengalahkannya!_

Saat cahaya gelap berwarna merah itu terarah ke pilar yang kupijak, aku justru menyambut serangan itu dan memukulkannya dengan pedangku!

Kukira yang terjadi adalah serangannya akan memantul dan kemudian menyerangnya secara telak. Tapi ternyata aku salah!

Usahaku ini cuma sukses untuk melindungi diri, tetapi gagal melakukan serangan balasan! Sebab, pedangku bukannya mementalkan serangannya, tetapi justru meresapnya!

Ah, sudahlah... lebih baik begini daripada terus-terusan lari.

Mahkluk itu kelihatan marah dan kesal karena aku berhasil menghentikan serangannya. Jadi dia mengulanginya sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi pula aku menangkis serangannya dengan pedangku! Entah pada akhirnya berapa banyak serangan yang ditembakkannya, dan berapa banyak serangannya itu yang kuredam masuk ke dalam pedangku. Aku terlalu capek dan terlalu panik untuk menghitungnya.

"_Zuan Jin! Sudah cukup! Seranglah balik makhluk itu!"_

Suara _Tai Yang_! Entah bagaimana terdengarnya di telingaku. Yang pasti, dengan kepala kosong, pikiran kosong, aku melakukan apa yang _dia_ katakan. Pokoknya aku percaya saja!

Kuayunkan pedangku satu kali, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sebuah bola cahaya yang besar keluar dari pedangku. Ohhh! Pasti ini karena pedangku yang tadi meredam kekuatan kegelapannya! Bahkan, bukan hanya meredam dan menyerapnya, tetapi juga mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan cahaya!

"_Jin li ming!_"

Seluruh kekuatan makhluk itu yang tadi terhimpun di pedangku dan berubah menjadi kekuatan cahaya, ditambah dengan kekuatanku sendiri, kali ini muncul dalam bentuk bola cahaya yang luar biasa besarnya. Bola itu dengan kecepatan kilat meluncur ke arah monster kegelapan itu, dan tak ayal lagi tepat mengenainya!

Sebuah erangan kudengar tepat bersamaan dengan kejatuhannya.

"Aku kalah... dari seorang manusia...!"

Dengan satu erangan keras yang menggema, dia kembali jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung itu.

Eh... kegelapan?

Entah sejak kapan tempat ini tiba-tiba saja berubah putih seluruhnya. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar! Mungkinkah saat aku semakin lama semakin naik dari satu pilar ke pilar lainnya, tempat di sekelilingku yang tadinya gelap semakin lama semakin menjadi terang? Dan begitu juga dengan lantai yang kupijak ini? Yang pasti, yang kulihat sekarang cuma sebuah tempat yang berwarna putih seluruhnya, bukan tempat yang gelap seperti tadi.

Bagaimana kejadiannya aku tidak tahu.

Dan satu hal lagi. Aku yakin, dan juga kusumpahi, makhluk itu tidak akan hidup lagi! Kali ini dia tidak akan kembali lagi! Kalau tidak, ohhh... aku bisa benar-benar gila! Seumur hidup, mungkin makhluk itulah musuh yang paling gila yang pernah kulawan!

Dan ngomong-ngomong... tentang pilar ini...

Tadi saat tanganku masih terlilit duri, aku menyadari sesuatu dari pilar ini. Kalau memang ada gambarku yang sedang terduduk di pilar ini, dengan wajah enam orang di sana juga... mungkinkah pilar ini melambangkan hatiku?

"Iya, _Zuan Jin_... ini adalah hatimu..."

Sementara aku mendengar jawaban itu, entah bagaimana wujud transparan _Tai Yang_ seolah keluar dari tubuhku, sebelum berbalik dan menatapku sepenuhnya. Di bibir_nya_ tersungging senyum lebar yang penuh kebanggan saat melihatku. Ahhh... betapa senangnya aku melihat _Tai Yang_ seperti itu...

"_Zuan Jin_...!" _Dia_ segera menghambur ke arahku saat aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku. "_Zuan Jin_! Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Tai Yang_..." Balasku. "Hanya... capek..."

_Dia_ menghela nafas lega, sebelum kemudian duduk berhadapan denganku. "_Zuan Jin_..." Desah_nya_ pelan. "Kau berhasil mengalahkannya. Aku tahu kau memang bisa diandalkan." _Dia_ menyatakannya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Sorot mata_nya_ yang lembut tetapi juga mantap itu membuat perasaanku senang bukan main.

"Inilah hatimu, _Zuan Jin_..." Gumamnya lagi sambil memandang sekeliling. "Apa kau sadar? Ketika lantai kaca ini tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh sulur duri dari makhluk itu? Dan juga, lantai kaca yang semakin lama semakin terang ini?" _Dia_ menatapku sekali lagi. "Seperti itulah hatimu, _Zuan Jin_. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan kegelapan."

Aku hanya bisa terhenyak saja.

"Ketika kau menghindari serangan musuhmu, melompat melewati satu persatu serangan..." _Dia_ berhenti sejenak. "Tahukah kau? Ketika kau terus bertahan dari serangan kegelapan itu, kau sebenarnya semakin menapak ke atas. Dan bukan hanya itu, lantai kaca yang makin bercahaya ini menunjukkan kau semakin bercahaya ketika kegelapan itu makin pekat."

"Pada akhirnya, lihatlah ini..." Kemudian _dia_ menatapku sekali lagi. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. "... terang sekali, tanpa ada kegelapan sedikitpun."

Aku mengangguk mantap. _Tai Yang_ kemudian mengajakku berdiri dan melihat kaca berwarna yang membentuk gambar itu, yang masih belum aku mengerti artinya.

"_Zuan Jin_... inilah isi hatimu..." Semakin kuperhatikan baik-baik, tidak hanya terdapat enam wajah di sana selain dari gambarku sendiri. Di sekeliling lingkaran itu terdapat huruf-huruf lain yang masing-masing memiliki arti. Sebagai latar belakang dari lingkaran itu, aku samar-samar bisa melihat gambar sebuah pilar, mungkin seperti yang ada di _Tiantan_. Pada pilar itu terukir Phoenix...

"Yang paling luar , bisa kau baca sendiri, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Di sana ada huruf-huruf yang mudah dan tidak asing. _Yong_-keberanian, _An_-ketenangan, _You_-persahabatan, _Jin_-pengampunan, _Zhong_-kesetiaan, _Si_-kegembiraan, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun dua huruf yang sangat menarik perhatianku adalah _He_ dan _Ping_. Keduanya berarti 'kedamaian'

"Gambar pilar berukir Phoenix itu melambangkan kau." _Tai Yang_ melanjutkan ke bagian tengah lingkaran itu. "Pilar yang tinggi menjulang ke atas, tetapi yang dasarnya tetap berada di tanah. Itulah kau."

Lagi-lagi aku cuma bisa mengangguk, tanpa sepenuhnya mengerti ucapan_nya_.

"Dan keenam orang itu..." Kata_nya_ sambil menunjuk pada arah jam dua belas, kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Aku yang berada paling atas, ya?"

Kali ini aku mengangguk lagi, mengangguk kuat seperti anak kecil. "Iya, sebab aku _Tai Yang _memang yang paling penting untukku." Hei, ini mengherankan. Kalau kupikir-pikir, aku baru saja 'bertemu' dengan_nya_ sekarang. Tetapi ingatanku seolah mengatakan aku sudah mengenal_nya_ sejak dulu, begitu juga dengan perasaanku. "Dan bukan hanya menyayangi, _Tai Yang_ juga adalah orang yang akan kuhormati. Bukan begitu?" Kataku sambil bersoja memberi hormat. Benar, kan?

Gambar yang selanjutnya berada di arah jam dua. Itu adalah wajah Huang. "_Tai Yang_..." Aku menoleh dan bertanya. "Apa Yangmei dan Huang dua orang yang berbeda?" Tanyaku.

"Hubungan mereka seperti kau dan aku." Jawab_nya_ pendek. "Tidak berbeda, tetapi tidak bisa disamakan begitu saja." Ohhh... Jadi Huang pun bukan sepenuhnya masa lalu Yangmei, sama seperti _Tai Yang_ bukan sepenuhnya masa laluku.

"Zuan Jin... apa kau melihat sesuatu yang lucu di sini?" Tanya _Tai Yang_ sambil tertawa kecil. "Yangmei berada paling dekat dengan hatimu..."

"Ahhh... i-itu..." Wajahku langsung memerah. "K-karena aku juga sayang padanya, _Tai Yang_... Dia lemah, dan itulah yang membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya. Mungkin karena itu dia paling dekat dengan hatiku, sehingga mudah untuk kujangkau dan kupeluk..." Kataku dengan gugup. Wajahku memerah, dengan tangan menggaruk kepalaku. Ahhh... aku pasti kelihatan payah sekali, ya?

Sesudah itu, _Tai Yang_ melewati wajah di arah jam enam, yang juga tidak kukenal. Di arah jam delapan adalah Zhou Ying.

"Gadis ini..." _Dia_ berbalik menatapku. "Bagaimana perasaaanmu padanya?"

Aku mengangkat alis karena bingung. Tapi toh kujawab saja. "Dia adik yang baik, _Tai Yang_!" Jawabku. "Zhou Ying adalah anak Penasihat Zhou, orang yang mengajariku berbagai hal saat di Istana Jian Ye dulu. Dari semua teman-teman yang kudapatkan di Wu, mungkin Zhou Ying adalah teman terbaikku! Tidak hanya itu, Zhou Ying juga bahkan sekarang pergi bersamaku mencari Yangmei!" Jawabanku yang bersemangat membuat_nya_ tersenyum. "Dia teman seperjalanan yang baik! Bahkan sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri!"

_Tai Yang_ cuma tertawa kecil.

"_Tai Yang_?" Tanyaku bingung. "Ada apa memangnya?"

_Dia_ menolak untuk memberi jawaban langsung. "Yahhh... suatu saat kau akan mengerti, _Zuan Jin_..."

Aku mendengus kesal. Ahhh... kenapa sih _Tai Yang_ bisa menebak isi pikiranku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menebak pikirannya?

"Karena kau sekarang juga manusia, _Zuan Jin_..."

Oh, iya... benar juga. Satu perkataan _Tai Yang_ membuatku diam. Yah, lebih baik diam daripada _Tai Yang_ berhasil menebak apa yang kupikirkan lagi.

Dan di arah jam sepuluh, yang terakhir, kulihat seseorang yang... sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun aku masih bingung perasaanku padanya. Cao Pi.

Cao Pi... Pangeran Wei yang menyusun segala rencana yang kelewat kejam ini, yang begitu inginnya mendapatkan Yangmei. 'Kakak angkat'ku yang tidak menganggapku lebih dari sekedar budaknya... yang menyuruh Sima Yi, bawahannya, menorehkan tanda seperti ini di punggungku...

Tapi, satu hal... bagaimanapun aku benci pada Cao Pi, justru jauh dalam hatiku aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dia bisa saja tinggal dalam lingkungan yang mewah, hidup di kerajaan yang paling luas dan berjaya. Tetapi, apa dia bahagia? Dia sepertinya hilang di dalam labirin yang terbuat dari emas dan batu-batu mulia lainnya, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Entah harus senang atau sedih menjadi seseorang sepertinya...

"_Zuan Jin_, bahkan orang yang paling membencimu seperti itu masih berada dalam hatimu..." _Tai Yang_ mendesah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan_nya_ menahan airmata_nya_ supaya tidak keluar. Jangankan _dia_, Ling Guang saja sampai marah dan menangis melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Cao Pi. Nah, kali ini _Tai Yang_ sendiri juga melihatnya, bahkan ikut berbagi penderitaanku.

Merasa tidak enak dengan suasana ini, aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Tai Yang_, siapa orang ini?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk wajah seseorang di arah jam enam. Kelihatannya dia seperti seorang jendral. Rambut panjangnya diikat dan ia mengenakan ikat kepala dari logam.

_Tai Yang_ menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Dia itulah... sahabatmu. Namanya Zhao Yun."

"Zhao Yun?"

"Kau pernah dengar?"

Aku meletakkan satu tangan di bawah daguku. Zhao Yun... Zhao Yun... "Mungkin peranh, _Tai Yang_... Dulu saat belajar strategi bersama Penasihat Zhou, aku pernah mendengar kabar seorang jendral muda pemberani dari Shu bernama Zhao Yun yang menyelamatkan Liu Chan, anak Kaisar Liu Bei dari Shu." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Heran juga... aku kira 'sahabat' yang dimaksudkannya adalah orang Wu, sama sepertiku. Tapi ternyata sahabat itu dari Shu...

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya suatu saat, _Zuan Jin_..."

Aneh...

Aku cuma bisa mengangguk, meski aku masih bingung. Di Wu ada banyak sekali teman-teman yang baik padaku. Aku sudah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun masa hidupku bersama mereka, berlatih dan bertarung bersama. Tapi, kenapa yang menjadi sahabatku adalah orang Shu? Bukannya aku tidak mau, sih... Cuma aku heran saja...

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya, _Zuan Jin_?"

Pertanyaan_nya_ langsung membangunkanku dari alam pikiranku! Astaga... aku sampai lupa kalau _Tai Yang_ bisa tahu isi pikiranku!

"Kalau Tai Yang tidak keberatan memberitahukannya, aku akan sangat senang sekali."

_Tai Yang_ pun akhirnya menjawabnya. "Kau menyadari sesuatu yang menarik dari hatimu ini, _Zuan Jin_?" Aku memperhatikan sesaat. Sebenarnya memang menarik sih melihat hatiku sendiri. Tapi selain itu, kupikir tidak ada sesuatu yang layak untuk menimbulkan ketertarikan. Jadi aku menggeleng. Sesudah melihatku menggeleng, _Tai Yang_ melanjutkan. "Di sana ada aku dan Huang. Kau tahu bukan? Itu menunjukkan bahwa meskipun kau manusia yang berada di _Ren Huan_ sekarang, sebagian dari hatimu berada di _Tian Shang_. Sadar atau tidak, kau juga memikirkannya..."

Aku mengiyakan saja. "Lalu...?"

"Kemudian Yangmei. Kau tahu kenapa Yangmei ada di sini?" _Dia_ terdiam sejenak, sebelum meralat ucapan_nya_. "Tepatnya, kau tahu kenapa bukan, katakanlah, Putri dari Han itulah yang ada dalam hatimu? Bukankah dibandingkan dengan Yangmei, Putri dari Han itu masih jauh lebih baik?"

"Karena sama seperti kau sayang pada Huang, aku juga sayang pada Yangmei." Jawabku pendek.

_Dia_ mengangkat bahu. "Ya, itu salah satu jawaban. Tapi apa kau tidak bertanya lagi kenapa aku juga sayang pada Huang? Sama seperti kau sayang pada Yangmei?" Aku hanya mengangkat alis karena bingung. "Kau dan aku punya kebebasan penuh untuk memilih siapa yang kita sayangi, siapa yang kita pilih dan siapa yang tidak kita pilih."

"Eh? Maksud _Tai Yang_...?"

_Tai Yang_ tersenyum. "Lain kali, _Zuan Jin_, kalau ada yang bertanya padamu kenapa kau memilih Yangmei daripada Putri dari Han itu, kau tidak perlu jawab panjang lebar dan aneh-aneh. Katakan bahwa kau memilih siapa yang ingin kau sayangi. Dan pilihanmu itu bukan bergantung pada orang itu tetapi pada dirimu sendiri." Jawabnya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Ya ampun... sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang jawaban itu, ternyata jawabannya sesederhana itu.

_Tai Yang_ melanjutkan. "Tiga orang sisanya adalah Zhou Ying, Cao Pi, dan Zhao Yun yang nantinya akan menjadi sahabatmu ini." _Dia_ terdiam sejenak, seolah melihat perubahan ekspresiku. Tapi, aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. "Kau tidak menyadari sesuatu, _Zuan Jin_?"

"Apa itu?"

"Zhou Ying melambangkan Wu, Cao Pi melambangkan Wei, dan Zhao Yun melambangkan Shu. Zhou Ying yang lembut dan bersahabat, seperti Wu. Cao Pi yang dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti Wei. Dan Zhao Yun yang tegar dan kokoh seperti Shu..." Kemudian _dia_ menunjuk ke arah dadaku. "Ketiga-tiganya, Wu, Wei, dan Shu, semuanya ada dalam hati dan pikiranmu, _Zuan Jin_..."

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut. Apa? Jadi itu maksudnya? Ini gila sekali! Aku kan...

"Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk lahir di Wu. Tapi bukan berarti pikiranmu hanya Wu semata." Lanjut_nya_ menjawab pikiranku. "Pikiranmu bukan hanya pada Yangmei saja. Juga bukan hanya pada Wu saja. Tetapi untuk semuanya, Wu, Wei, dan Shu."

Ohhh... jadi begitu...

Dan begitulah _dia_ mengakhiri penjelasaa_nya_ tentang ruang yang mengisahkan hatiku ini.

"_Tai Yang_... boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

Dia menoleh, seolah memberiku isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

"Kenapa musuh yang kulawan tadi... bersikeras mengatakan aku ini cuma manusia?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Ya... kata-katanya memang benar, dan aku tidak akan menyangkali ini. Tapi pedang ini, kekuatanku untuk melawannya, bahkan cahayaku sendiri..." Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menunduk. "_Tai Yang_... aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa mereka tidak akan pernah mengakuiku sebagai Phoenix, sama sepertimu? Bukankah aku dan kau adalah sama?"

Wajahnya mulai berubah. Raut wajahnya sekarang menunjukkan kekesalan dan kegeraman. Daripada menjawabku, ia menanyakanku hal lain. "_Zuan Jin_, apa yang dikatakan T'an Mo tentang kau?"

"Dia bilang..." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku dan _Tai Yang_ adalah orang yang sama. Dia mengatakan _Tai Yang_ adalah masa laluku..."

Sebelum aku selesai, _Tai Yang_ langsung meremas kedua bahuku erat-erat. "T'an Mo mengatakan itu? Padamu? Keterlaluan!" Aura_nya_ keluar kembali. Persis! Persis dengan yang kulihat saat _dia_ melawan T'an Mo untuk pertama kalinya! "Entah berapa macam tipuan yang akan digunakannya! Mula-mula dia mengatakan kau cuma manusia yang diberi kekuatanku melalui orang-orang yang kutemui. Sekarang dia menghilangkan keberadaanmu dengan mengatakan aku adalah masa lalumu!"

Eh?

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kebohongannya ternyata sampai membuat _Tai Yang_ semarah ini...

"_Zuan Jin_, dengarkan baik-baik..." Kata_nya_ dengan suara bergetar. "Kau itu bukan cuma sekedar manusia biasa yang kuberikan kekuatanku! Tapi kau tidak bisa disamakan denganku sendiri! Apapun yang dikatakan T'an Mo sama sekali tidak benar!"

Aku menahan nafas melihat tindakan_nya_.

"Kau tahu alasan mula-mula kenapa T'an Mo bisa menghilangkan cahaya itu dan menukarnya dengan kegelapan, _Zuan Jin_?" Baru aku sadar, memang benar aku cuma tahu T'an Mo memilih kegelapan. Tapi alasan kenapa itu bisa terjadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu...

"B-bukankah karena dia tidak menerimamu, _Tai Yang_?"

_Dia_ menjawab dengan tertawa pahit. "Aku dilihat olehnya sendiri. Ingatkah kau bahwa dia kuberikan kekuatan paling tinggi di atas yang lain, _Zuan Jin_?"

"I-iya..." Aku menjawab sambil menahan ketakutanku. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat _Tai Yang_ marah bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan...

"Siapa menurutmu yang lebih tinggi darinya?"

Aku menjawab sambil menelan air liur karena gugup. "_T-Tai Yang_ sendiri, bukan...?"

Pada akhirnya _Tai Yang_ melepaskan bahuku dari cengkraman_nya_. "Itu juga yang dipikirkan T'an Mo." Jawab_nya_. "Tapi ada _seorang_ lagi yang sama denganku! Tidak lebih rendah dan tidak lebih tinggi. Orang itu yang juga adalah aku sendiri..." Kemudian _dia_ menunjukku. "... orang itu adalah kau, _Zuan Jin_..."

Seolah kekagetanku belum mencapai puncaknya, _Tai Yang_ melanjutkan. "T'an Mo dengan sombongnya menolak menerima keberadaanmu."

Ohhh... begitu...

Jadi, itukah maksudnya 'T'an Mo yang tidak menerima cahaya?'

"Menurutnya, kau itu tidak ada. Atau kalau seandainya kau adapun, kau cuma manusia rendahan yang tidak pantas untuk berada di atasnya." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang dingin. "_Zuan Jin_, kita adalah satu. Kalau T'an Mo tidak menerimamu, sama saja dia tidak menerimaku. Ketika dia menolak menerima cahaya seutuhnya itulah, saat dia memilih kegelapan..."

"Tapi, _Tai Yang_..." Aku bertanya lagi. "Yang tidak tahu tentang itu bukan hanya T'an Mo! Keempat _Si Xian_g itu tidak tahu. Bahkan aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali mungkin Taigong Wang, seperti yang kau katakan..."

"Ya, mereka memang tidak tahu..." _Tai Yang_ berbalik dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Karena mereka belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung."

Aku tertegun.

"Sementara T'an Mo, dia bahkan pernah melihatnya! Dia tahu hubungan kita berdua yang dua tetapi satu ini seperti apa! Dia bahkan mengerti sepenuhnya!" Serunya dengan geraman. "Tapi dia tetap tidak mau mengakuinya..."

Mau tidak mau, aku cuma bisa mengangguk pelan menyetujui.

"Sementara, katakanlah, Taigong Wang. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat. Hanya perlu dijelaskan saja. Tetapi dia sudah percaya dan pada akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti, bukan?" _Dia_ tersenyum sinis. "Kau lihat, betapa keterlaluannya T'an Mo itu?"

Ohhh... begitu, ya... Jadi itukah alasannya para Yaoguai yang kutemui selalu merendahkanku? Begitu juga musuh yang baru saja kukalahkan? Sama seperti T'an Mo, mereka mengangapku yang manusia ini tidak pantas menjadi lawan mereka. T'an Mo malah lebih parah lagi. Dia menganggap aku dan _Tai Yang_ ini benar-benar satu orang yang sama!

"_Zuan Jin_..." Tangan_nya_ terkepal kuat-kuat. Panggilan_nya_ membuatku terbangun dari alam pikiranku. "Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, dan di saat-saat mendatang, mereka tidak akan pernah mengakuimu..."

"_Tai Yang_? Kau akan kemana?"

"Kemarilah, _Zuan Jin_..." Panggil_nya_ sambil mengambil satu langkah melewati bidang itu. Ajaib! Dia seperti melayang padahal kaki_nya_ tidak menapak di atas lantai kaca ini lagi! "Yaoguai-yaoguai itu masih mau menantangmu..."

Celaka! Ada musuh seperti tadi lagi yang harus kukalahkan? Matilah aku!

"Tidak perlu takut, _Zuan Jin_..." Jawab_nya_ sambil menenangkanku. Astaga... _Tai Yang_ benar-benar tahu pikiranku! Mengikuti_nya_, aku pun berjalan melewati lantai kaca ini. Secara ajaib, bagian yang kupijak seperti membentuk bidang cahaya yang solid. "Mereka akan menantangmu dengan cara yang berbeda..."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku cuma mengikuti_nya_. Tidak peduli betapapun takutnya aku, pokoknya aku akan menuruti kemauan _Tai Yang_. Bukankah aku sudah bilang sejak awal? Apapun itu yang menjadi keinginan _Tai Yang_, aku akan melakukannya.

_Dia_ membawaku ke tempat yang gelap sekali lagi. Ya, bagaimanapun Yaoguai tidak akan tahan berada di tempat yang ada cahaya bukan? Semakin lama berjalan, aku semakin kembali ke tempat yang gelap pekat seperti tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja _Tai Yang_ berhenti.

"_Zuan Jin_," Panggilnya sambil melangkah ke samping, mempersilahkan aku untuk maju. "Berdirilah di sini."

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku menurutinya berdiri di atas tempat yang ditunjuknya.

Saat itulah, sesuatu terjadi!

Bidang-bidang yang transparan yang tadi kupijak, sekarang benar-benar tidak ada lagi! Sementara bidang yang berada di bawah kakiku berubah wujud menjadi sebuah pijakan yang bentuknya seperti pipa dipasang horisontal! Pipa logam itu tidak lebar dan licin, membuat kakiku semakin susah untuk mendapatkan pijakan yang seimbang! Kalau aku sampai tidak seimbang dan terjatuh, tamatlah aku.

Di depanku pun pemandangan mulai terlihat jelas. Ada sebuah bola hitam yang begitu besar. Aliran-aliran seperti petir mengitari bola kegelapan itu, sementara kegelapan yang benar-benar pekat berwujud seperti kabut berkumpul di tengah, tetapi pada saat yang sama berusaha menyeruak keluar! Cukup hanya melihatnya saja membuat perasaanku benar-benar takut...

Rupanya yang ada di tempat itu bukan hanya aku! Pipa yang kupijak ini membentuk semacam cincin yang mengitari bola kegelapan itu. Di atas pipa cincin inilah kulihat orang-orang lain berdiri di atasnya. Orang-orang ini... ada yang kukenal dengan baik, ada pula yang belum pernah kulihat sama sekali...

Ada Jendral Ling Tong, Jendral Gan Ning, Penasihat Zhou, Zhang He, Cao Pi, dan masih banyak lagi! Kurang lebih ada lima puluh orang di sana. Oh, betapa inginnya aku berseru memanggil mereka, tetapi tatapan mereka semua kosong, seolah tidak sadar mereka ada di mana dan sedang melakukan apa. Tangan mereka berada tepat di atas bola kegelapan itu, tetapi tidak sampai menyentuhnya. Sama denganku, mereka semua juga berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

Tapi, yang terjadi padaku rupanya lebih dari mereka...

Tiba-tiba saja pergelangan kakiku diikat oleh sesuatu. Seutas rantai emas yang besar! Dengan kedua kakiku sekarang dirapatkan, semakin sulit untukku mempertahankan keseimbangan! Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kedua pergelangan tanganku!

Dan, percaya atau tidak, lebih gilanya lagi yang mengikatku dengan kekuatannya menggerakkan rantai itu adalah... _Tai Yang_ sendiri!

"_T-tai Yang_?" Aku hanya bisa bertanya dengan suara bergetar, tetapi tidak berani menoleh ke belakang karena takut kehilangan keseimbangan. "Apa ini...?"

"_Zuan Jin_..." Katanya dengan suara serius. "Buktikan kalau kau bukan cuma manusia seperti yang mereka katakan..."

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menoleh ke belakang. Bukan cuma karena aku takut kehilangan keseimbangan tapi karena di depanku sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi!

Di depanku, bola kegelapan yang besar itu makin kuat saja auranya. Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di antara tubuhku dan bola itu, seolah memegangnya tetapi tidak menyentuhnya. Sia-sia saja, aura yang kuat itu tetap saja tidak bisa terbendung!

"Hei kau..."

Mendengarnya, aku melirik ke sumber suara itu. Betapa kagetnya aku menemukan, di sana ada Jendral Gan Ning! Tatapan matanya yang kosong ke bola itu kelihatannya membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa dari bola kegelapan itu, sebuah asap hitam keluar, kemudian melingkupinya dan bahkan berkata-kata!

Yaoguai itu berkata-kata lagi. "Untuk apa bertahan terus seperti ini? Melelahkan..." Katanya. "Sudahlah... menyerah saja. Masuk saja ke kegelapan itu..."

Mataku terbuka lebar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau jatuh dari tempat berpijak ini dan masuk ke dalam bola kegelapan itu. Tapi bola itu sendiri sudah pekat dengan kegelapan! Selain ini, perkataan Yaoguai mana bisa dipercaya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk di sana!

Aku berseru kuat-kuat. "Jendral Gan Ning! Jangan dengarkan dia!"

Tapi, Jendral Gan Ning benar-benar tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali! Seolah aku ini tidak ada. Mungkin yang bisa melihat sebegitu banyaknya orang di tempat ini hanya aku saja...

Pada akhirnya, kulihat Jendral Gan Ning menurunkan tangannya dan bergumam dengan senyum yang aneh. "Benar juga... kelihatannya di sana tidak terlalu buruk..."

"Astaga! Jendral Gan Ning, jangan!"

Terlambat...

Dia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya dengan bebas ke dalam bola kegelapan itu... dan tidak kelihatan lagi. Yang tersisa dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang cuma Yaoguai tanpa bentuk yang masih melayang-layang di sana saja, tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Belum selesai keterkejutanku, aku melihat hal yang sama terulang lagi. Kali ini... Kaisar Cao Cao... ayah!

"Kau lihat itu...?" Yaoguai yang lain, identik dengan yang berbicara pada Jendral Gan Ning sebelumnya, seolah menunjukkan sesuatu yang terpampang pada permukaan bola itu pada ayah. Ayah pun memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang tergambar di atas permukaan bola itu, tetapi dari perkataan Yaoguai di sana, aku bisa menebak! "Lihat... anak kecil itu lemah sekali, kan? Tapi dia punya kekuatan Phoenix! Kalau kau bisa mendapatkannya, kau bisa menguasai China dalam sekejap!"

Ugh... I-itu tentang...

"Hahaha... benar!" Ayah menjawab dengan tawa. "Aku akan mendapatkan anak itu bagaimanapun caranya! China harus menjadi milikku!"

Dan dengan begitu, sekali lagi aku melihat seseorang yang lain jatuh ke dalam bola kegelapan itu, terserap ke dalamnya dan tidak kelihatan lagi...

"Ayaaaah!"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu... tapi... ini kelihatannya gawat sekali...

Selain Jendral Gan Ning dan ayah, aku melihat Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan juga jatuh. Kemudian diikuti dengan orang-orang yang lain lagi. Tempat sebelumnya mereka berdiri sekarang kosong... hanya Yaoguai-yaoguai itu saja yang masih di sana, terkekeh-kekeh melihat mereka satu per satu jatuh.

Suatu saat, mungkin aku juga akan jatuh...

Ah! Tidak bisa begitu! _Tai Yang_ pasti tidak mau aku jatuh! _Tai Yang_ ingin membuktikan aku bisa bertahan dengan lebih kuat, dan karena itu _dia_ juga mengikat tangan dan kakiku. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan _Tai Yang_!

Tapi, tekad saja tidak cukup. Bagaimanapun, saatnya perkataanku dibuktikan...

Saat orang yang masih berdiri tinggal setengahnya, di depanku terjadi sesuatu.

Bola kegelapan ini juga mengeluarkan asap hitam di depanku, kemudian melingkupiku seperti yang terjadi pada orang-orang itu. Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, asap hitam yang melingkupiku ini lebih tebal dan lebih pekat... aku sampai hampir tidak dapat melihat apa-apa...

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku. Tangan dan kakiku bergetar tak karuan mengikuti detakan jantungku. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa memanggil-manggil _Tai Yang_ saja sambil berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar takut sekali... Mungkin ini akan lebih berbahaya ketimbang pertarunganku sebelumnya dengan raksasa kegelapan itu...

Yaoguai itu akhirnya berkata-kata. "Wah, kurasa aku dapat sesuatu yang lebih menantang..." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. "Katanya kau ini Phoenix? Hah... kau tidak lebih dari manusia lemah saja... Tidak ada istimewanya..."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun selain hanya mengunci mulutku. Tubuhku masih tidak berubah sedikitpun dari posisinya yang sebelumnya. Dan ini membuat tangan dan kakiku yang terikat semakin kaku saja...

Belum lagi dengan Yaoguai ini mulai melancarkan serangannya...

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bisa bertahan!

Tapi... mampukah aku?

* * *

Wewww... setengah chap awal bener-bener bikin gila tuh nulisnya. Saya yang kagak bisa nulis action pertarungan akhirnya terpaksa bikin juga... (dan ditambah magic, biar seru! ^^v) Yahhh... moga2 nggak terlalu cacad...

Wewww... akhirnya fanart Stainglassnya Lu Xun belum saya upload di FB... =.=a Jangan salahkan saya! Salahkan tugas2 saya yang numpuk! *dinuklir*

Nahhhh... akhirnya kita berada di penghujung 'Flashback Arc' karena** *BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** chap sesudah ini adalah chap terakhir dari Flashback Arc (yang notabene bikin bingung (bahkan authornya pun ikut bingung), mbuletisasi (karena sarat penjelasan dan adegan tarung yang butuh imajinasi tingkat 'GILA'), dan yang terpenting adalah judul-judul chap yang sepertinya masih banyak yang penasaran... XDDDDD). Tenang aja... setelah chap berikutnya, kita akan memasuki Arc berikutnya yang saya jamin jauh lebih fun! ^^v** *SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Satu saran dari saya adalah: Jangan bingung bacanya... santai aja... XDDDDD Ini mah cuma FF... XDDDDD


	35. Toles Pomsaris

AHHHH! TIDAKKKK!

Maaf banget, sodara... T-T saya lagi-lagi telat update... maaf... *kowtow-kowtow di depan laptop ampe kepala nyentuh tanah n berdarah-darah* Bukannya saya males update ato melalaikan tanggung jawab saya... Masalahnya sekarang saya masih masa-masa UAS dan saya mesti belajar, donk... Sodara nggak mau kan saya dapet E gara2 UAS nggak belajar dan walhasil, nggak lulus? Wkwkwkwk...

Wokey, menjawab Reply Review sodara...

**Yulius**: Yups... Tae Yang itu Korea ya tohhh... =.= Lho, Zhuge Liangnya kan anda?

**Fansy Fan**: Yeah! I'm a huge fan of KH before I found this Dynasty Warriors series! As for connection between them, I will explain below ^^ And now you know it's Zhao Yun he was reffering to

**Putri**: Wkwkwkwk... kalo saya sih sekarang masih UAS... T-T

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Yups... kayak Diabound yang paling serem dikali seribu kali lipat... XDDDDD Dan tentang hubungan Lu Xun dan Feng yang kayak Yugi dan Atem... hmmm... saya jelaskan di bawah... hohoho... ^o^

***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** (Tipe author yang demen kasih spoiler *dinuklir*)  
Bagi yang masih bertanya-tanya hubungan kayak apa Lu Xun ama Feng, dan pada saat yang sama berarti sama juga kayak Yangmei ama Huang, ini penjelasannya (kalo nggak mau tahu skip aja... XDDDD). Begini, sebenarnya kalo nyebutin 'Feng' itu nunjukknya ya sama-sama ke Lu Xun ama Tai Yang-nya itu... sama berlaku juga buat Yangmei sama Huang. Lha masalahnya, buat chara yang kita kenal sebagai 'Feng' ama 'Huang' yang sekarang, saya masih belum mikir namanya apa, dan _Tai Yang_ itu panggilan, BTW... bukan nama... (Nah, kalo Lu Xun ama Yangmei kan udah punya nama manusia ya Lu Xun n Yangmei itu...) Wewwww... jadi ya susah juga sih ya... ==a Berhubung udah agak salah kaprah dari awal, ya nggak apa deh... daripada bingung... XDDDDD (tipe author yang nulis cerita nggak pake otak cuma pake jari *dinuklir*)  
Sementara itu untuk hubungan mereka, kalo dibilang kayak Yugi dan Atem ya nggak bener-bener banget. Pasalnya, Atem kan ada beribu-ribu tahun sebelum Yugi, plus ada masa dimana mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Apalagi mereka pernah tarung satu sama lain! Padahal, Lu Xun ama Feng tuh dari awal ya barengan terus, dan pastinya nggak pernah tarung satu sama lain. XDDDDD  
Kalo dibilang kayak Sora ama Roxas juga nggak bener-bener banget... Soalnya kan Roxas kalo nggak ada Sora jadinya Nobody, sementara kalo Sora nggak ada Roxas jadi Heartless (ato bahkan ko'it). Istilahnya, kalo mereka ada masanya satu eksis, satunya nggak eksis. Lha kalo Lu Xun ama Feng kagak... XDDDD  
Menurut saya sih ya itu... hubungan mereka paling cocok ya kayak Ryu ama Fou-Lu di Breath of Fire IV. Dari awal mereka emang barengan. Cuma yang pertama di summon tuh Fou-Lu... Makanya bisa duluan kelihatan. Sama-sama tahu pikiran satu sama lain, bisa tahu ingatan satu sama lain, dsb. Tapi sebenarnya juga nggak bener-bener banget, sih... Soalnya ada satu bagian dimana mereka saling tarung (tapi tergantung milih jalan cerita yang mana...)  
***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

NAH! Akhirnya, sodara! KITA MENGINJAK CHAPTER TERAKHIR DARI FLASHBACK ARC YANG SAYA YAKIN SANGAT SODARA BENCI KARENA SUPER MBULETISASI DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN! Yeah! Sesudah ini, kita bakal menginjak Arc baru lagi, pokoknya tentang perjalanannya Lu Xun ama Zhou Ying ama Huo Li malang-melintang di China... Wkwkwkwk...

(nih author kalo nulis author note nggak kira-kira... =.=)

Wokey... so let the chap begin!

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Aku berusaha mati-matian menenangkan diri, hanya untuk pada akhirnya kembali mendengar suara itu lagi...

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!" Suara Yaoguai itu seperti bisikan di telingaku, seolah bahaya itu benar-benar sangat dekat denganku. Aku menolehkan kepala perlahan-lahan, berusaha memalingkan wajahku dari suara itu dan pada saat yang sama tetap mempertahankan keseimbanganku. Tanganku bergetar semakin keras...

Ingin rasanya aku berseru sekuat-kuatnya agar makhluk itu pergi saja. Tapi toh aku tetap diam.

Yaoguai itu tidak menyerah. "Begini saja..." Dia berbisik lagi. "Kau bukan cuma manusia biasa, kan? Kau Phoenix, kan?" Aku tetap diam. Kali ini Yaoguai itu berpindah kemudian mengitari rantai yang mengikatku, seolah menunjuk pada benda itu. "Rantai ini diberi segel dengan kekuatan Phoenix."

Yahhh... kalau itu sih aku juga sudah tahu...

"Kasihan sekali kau sampai diikat seperti ini." Yaoguai itu berbicara lagi dengan nada mengasihani yang pura-pura. "Tidak adil... diantara orang-orang yang lain, cuma kau saja yang diikat seperti ini. Padahal kau kan _katanya_ Phoenix... Malah disuruh bersusah-susah seperti ini..."

_Justru karena itulah aku disuruh bersusah-susah..._ Jawabku dalam hati. Konsentrasiku tetap sepenuhnya masih terarah pada bola itu agar tidak jatuh ke dalamnya.

Melihatku yang tidak memberikan respon apapun, Yaoguai itu melanjutkan lagi. "Lepaskan saja rantai ini... kau Phoenix, kan? Ayo! Kau pasti bisa! Buktikan kalau kau bukan cuma manusia yang lemah!"

Aku masih terdiam.

Mungkin kalau ada yang melihatku seperti ini, orang itu pasti mengira aku tuli, atau begitu cueknya sampai tidak mendengarkan omongan itu. Bisa juga orang lain beranggapan aku sangat kuat dan teguh hingga tidak terpengaruh si Yaoguai. Tapi, dalam hatiku yang terdalam, justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ketenangan di wajahku ini sebenarnya menyembunyikan pertentangan dalam pikiranku.

Benar juga... kenapa aku justru diikat seperti ini? Perkataan Yaoguai itu logis juga. Kalau aku memang Phoenix itu sendiri, sama seperti _Tai Yang_, seharusnya _Tai Yang_ tidak membuatku kesulitan seperti ini! Untuk apa _dia_ merantai tangan dan kakiku begini? Ini membuat_nya_ seolah memang ingin menjadikan aku sasaran empuk untuk dijatuhkan Yaoguai ini.

Ahhh... kalau mau adil, seharusnya memang rantai ini dilepaskan dariku. Jadi, aku tidak lebih kesulitan dibandingkan dengan orang-orang lainnya yang ada di sini. Tepat yang dikatakan Yaoguai itu...

Hanya saja...

Rasanya di dalam diriku sendiri ada pertentangan yang kuat! Aku sampai tidak tahu mana yang harus kuikuti! Perasaan lain dalam diriku memaksaku agar tetap kuat menggunakan rantai ini, meski aku sendiri juga bisa melepaskannya.

Ugh... apa yang harus kulakukan...?

_Tai Yang_... bagaimana ini?

Tapi _Tai Yang_ yang paling kuharapkan juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu _dia_ masih dengan tenang melihatku, bahkan _dia_ sedang bersama-sama denganku sekarang! Aku yakin itu! Tapi _dia_ tidak mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya yang ingin mengujiku bukan hanya para Yaoguai ini saja, bahkan _Tai Yang_ juga...

Kalau memang itu benar, bahwa _Tai Yang_ juga ingin mengujiku, maka tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku tidak boleh sampai kalah!

"Kau tidak bisa melepasnya, eh?" Yaoguai itu menyahut lagi. "Payah... kalau begitu kau memang cuma manusia lemah. Kau bukan siapa-siapa..."

Tanpa mengalihkan padanganku dan mengubah posisiku, aku menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku bukan cuma manusia lemah. Dan karena itu aku tidak akan menurutimu."

Satu perkataan itu langsung mendiamkannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Satu hal yang aku yakin adalah dia pasti kesal padaku. Ah, biar saja. Lagipula, memang itu tugasku, kok. Aku kan tidak mungkin menuruti perkataan Yaoguai itu seperti kambing congek. Tapi aku kan juga bukan boneka kayu yang hanya bisa diam meski dikatai apapun?

Sementara aku sedang menikmati kemenanganku, aku tidak sadar kalau orang yang tersisa di tempat ini semakin sedikit saja! Sekarang mungkin hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja. Di salah satu bagian dari lingkaran itu aku melihat seorang anak muda, mungkin hanya lebih muda dariku satu tahun. Bagiku dia yang paling menarik di antara yang lain.

Satu hal yang membuatku tertarik adalah tatapan matanya yang tidak kosong seperti yang lain. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang menanggung kesedihan yang luar biasa, sementara seorang Yaoguai membisikinya terus menerus.

"Hei... ibumu sudah sakit cukup lama. Kenapa masih menunggu? Yang namanya Phoenix itu tidak ada!"

Astaga... pantas saja anak muda itu terlihat sedih bukan main! Kurasa, mungkin dia sedang menungguku karena suatu sebab, dan para Yaoguai itu menghancurkan harapannya...

Yang sangat hebat, pemuda itu menolak dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. "Aku tidak akan berhenti menunggu! Perdana Mentri mengatakan jika aku sabar menunggu, suatu saat aku pasti akan melihatnya!"

Yaoguai itu membalas dengan tertawa. "Perdana Mentri? Kau tidak lihat dia juga sudah ikut jatuh?" Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dan siapa Perdana Mentri yang dimaksudkannya itu. Yang pasti, kulihat matanya yang melebar karena terkejut.

Namun, bukan hanya itu yang terjadi. Saat menoleh mencari si Perdana Mentri itu, kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan!

"Ahhh!" Pemuda itu berseru sementara ia terserap ke dalamnya. Yaoguai itu tertawa sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas, tetapi toh perjuangannya itu sia-sia. Dia sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam bola hitam itu...

Dan aku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku benar-benar terkunci di tempat ini! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Menolongnya saja tidak bisa! Anak muda itu... aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya, mendengar tentangnya pun tidak! Tetapi saat melihatnya jatuh... air mataku pun ikut jatuh...

Bahkan bukan hanya dia... Jendral Gan Ning, Jendral Ling Tong, dan orang-orang Wu lainnya, kawan-kawanku semua, mereka sudah tidak ada. Dan kalau kuperhatikan lebih jauh lagi, bukan hanya orang-orang Wu saja yang tidak ada! Bahkan... tanpa aku sadari... ternyata yang tersisa di tempat itu benar-benar hanya tinggal aku seorang diri...

Kenyataan ini membuat ketakutanku bertambah dua kali lipat. Bola ini pun rasanya terlihat makin besar, seolah siap menelan aku ke dalamnya. Dan pipa tempat aku berpijak... rasanya makin mengecil... makin tipis dan licin. Kedua kakiku yang kaku ini mulai terasa sakit dan lelah, entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Rasanya ingin sekali diberikan satu kali saja kesempatan untukku boleh duduk...

"Wah... wah... wah... kasihan sekali. Akhirnya hanya tinggal kau sendirian..." Di saat seperti ini, justru Yaoguai itu mulai menyerangku lagi dengan kata-katanya! Ahhh... kenapa aku harus melalui kesulitan seperti ini?

Sekujur tubuhku bergetar.

"Ya ampun... Kau benar-benar hebat sekali bisa bertahan selama ini..." Ujar Yaoguai itu. "Ahhh... aku tahu cara mengurangi kelelahanmu. Aku tahu, kau ingin duduk dan mengistirahtakan kakimu, bukan?"

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya kakiku tetapi juga sekujur tubuhku. Bagaimanapun, aku benar-benar kagum Yaoguai satu ini bisa tahu apa yang menjadi keinginanku.

"Meskipun kelihatannya tidak ada apa-apa, sebenarnya di belakangmu ada lantai yang tidak kelihatan. Kau bisa duduk dan beristirahat di sana kalau kau mau." Katanya dengan nada mempersilahkan. "Kalau sudah begitu, kau bisa kembali lagi."

"Itu tidak benar." Balasku dengan tenang. "Di sana tidak ada apapun. Sekali aku terpeleset ke sana, aku akan jatuh."

"Lho? Ini benar!" Paksanya, tetapi aku tidak berniat melakukan perdebatan lagi. Kalau aku masih punya sisa tenaga, tidak mungkin akan kugunakan untuk menghabiskan nafasku dengan Yaoguai seperti ini. Apalagi dengan keadaanku sekarang ini.

"Hei, ayo... kau tidak mau istirahat?"

Suara Yaoguai yang lain lagi!

Perlahan aku menoleh, dan memang benar ternyata ada Yaoguai yang lain lagi! Kupalingkan wajahku, ternyata Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, yang semuanya telah berhasil menjatuhkan korbannya, sekarang memilihku sebagai target berikutnya! Aku tahu itu dengan pasti.

Dan ini mengerikan...

Terutama saat aku mendengar perkataan mereka satu sama lain.

"Wah, lihat itu! Ada juga yang masih berdiri..."

"Hei, kau tidak lihat tangan dan kakinya diikat begitu? Sepertinya mudah menjatuhkannya..."

"Hmmm... mungkin kalau hanya satu saja tidak cukup. Bagaimana kalau kita semua ikut menjatuhkannya juga?"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sementara mereka semua mendekatiku. Kegelapan di sekelilingku rasanya semakin pekat, bahkan untuk bernafas pun rasanya sulit sekali! Wajahku yang basah oleh keringat dingin, jantungku yang berdengup tanpa irama, kekuatanku yang makin lama makin meninggalkan tubuhku, kakiku yang setiap saat bisa saja terselip dan kehilangan keseimbangan... kalau mengingat ini semua dan merasakannya, rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa bertahan di sini lebih lama lagi...

"Hei, ayo... duduklah saja... Tidak perlu tegang begitu..." Yaoguai yang sejak awal menggangguku itu sekarang mulai membentuk sebuah manusia berwarna hitam pekat. Ia sekarang berada di belakangku, tangannya diletakkannya di kedua bahuku, menarikku pelan agar duduk.

Kalau boleh, aku juga sangat ingin mengakhiri hal gila ini...

Tapi, _Tai Yang_ pasti berkata lain.

Memang aku tidak mendengar_nya_, tetapi aku tahu _dia_ tidak mau aku menuruti Yaoguai itu. Pertama, karena memang di sana tidak ada lantai atau apalah yang akan menahanku kalau aku jatuh! Dan yang kedua, yang paling penting adalah, _Tai Yang_ tidak mau aku menuruti perkataan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Yahhh... bukannya aku juga ingin menuruti mereka sih. _Tai Yang_ sudah begitu percaya padaku, dan sekali lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan_nya_!

Aku menepis tangan Yaoguai itu, membuatnya terkejut. "Lepaskan." Perintahku. "Aku tidak mau jatuh."

Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain langsung menyahut kata-kata seperti, "Tenang saja! Kau tidak akan jatuh." Atau "Tidak mungkin kau jatuh! Kau kan Phoenix!" Dan "Kau bukan cuma manusia biasa, kan? Kau pasti bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengeluarkan sayap seperti pertarunganmu sebelumnya!"

Tapi, berbeda dengan mereka yang lain, Yaoguai yang sudah mengambil wujud manusia ini mengatakan sebaliknya. Kali ini dengan nada jengkel dan tidak sabaran. Aku tahu, dia pasti marah bukan main. "Ya, benar! Kau akan jatuh! Lebih baik jatuh daripada masuk ke dalam bola hitam itu, kan, eh _Phoenix_?" Kata-kata itu diucapkannya dengan nada mengejek. Sesudah dia membentak demikian, tangannya pun dengan kasar melepaskanku! Untung saja aku tidak kehilangan keseimangan!

Aku tak lupa membalas perkataan Yaoguai itu. "Maaf saja... Kedua-duanya bukan pilihan..." Jawabku dengan tenang. "Aku tidak mau jatuh seperti kalian, kemudian jadi makhluk rendahan yang cuma bisa mengajak orang lain untuk jatuh juga..."

Sampai di situ, ucapanku dipotong. Yaoguai yang sudah berwujud manusia itu melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku! Tetapi, tepat sebelum serangan itu sampai, sebuah tembakan cahaya putih menembus kegelapan yang disebabkan oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain. Dan tidak hanya berhenti di situ, tembakan cahaya itu tepat mengenai Yaoguai yang akan memukulku! Seketika itu juga ia hancur tanpa meninggalkan bekas sama sekali!

Aku sampai terkejut bukan main melihatnya!

Tetapi lebih terkejut lagi setelah memalingkan kepalaku dari belakang dan mendengar suara si penyerang.

Orang yang menyerang Yaoguai itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _Tai Yang_ sendiri!

Ekspresi_nya_ dingin dan seperti tidak berperasaan. Rahangnya kaku dan kedua mata emas_nya_ menatap dengan tajam. Tetapi aku tahu _dia_ memendam kemarahan luar biasa. Karena itulah _dia_ sampai memusnahkan Yaoguai itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tangan kanan_nya_ masih terbuka, dimana dia mengeluarkan kekuatan_nya_ itu.

"Aku sudah cukup bermurah hati membiarkan tangan-tangan hitam kalian menyentuh_nya_ seperti tadi..." Yang dimaksudkan _Tai Yang_ pasti saat ketika Yaoguai itu menyentuh pundakku. "Tapi kalian tidak akan pernah menyakiti_nya_ kalau tidak atas perintahku!" Seru_nya_ dengan nada mengancam. Bukan hanya para Yaoguai yang lain saja yang kaget. Aku juga ikut kaget!

_Dia_ melanjutkan. "Tangan kalian yang kotor itu tak kuizinkan menyentuhnya. Yang melanggar, bukan hanya tangan, tetapi seluruh keberadaan kalian akan kumusnahkan."

Mendengar kata-kata yang tegas itu, siapa yang tidak menjadi takut? Aku yang juga adalah dirinya sendiri saja takut melihatnya. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu pasti lebih ketakutan lagi, mengingat bagaimanapun mereka tidak tahan kalau melihat luapan aura cahaya sekuat yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Untuk beberapa saat, yang tersisa hanya keheningan saja.

"_Tai Yang_..."

Suaraku sendiri.

Semua mata yang berada di tempat itu memandangku. Perlahan, sambil mempertahankan keseimbanganku, aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap _Tai Yang_. Ah, _dia_ pasti terkejut saat melihatku tersenyum lebar dan mantap. Tapi, _dia_ pasti lebih kaget lagi mendengar kata-kataku selanjutnya.

"_Tai Yang_, biarkan saja mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka mau." Kataku dengan yakin. "Kalau _Tai Yang_ ingin membuktikan pada mereka aku lebih kuat dari mereka semua, maka izinkanlah mereka berusaha sekuat mungkin! Percayalah, _Tai Yang_, aku tidak akan jatuh!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dirasakan baik _Tai Yang_ maupun para Yaoguai itu. Yang pasti, satu hal yang aku tahu adalah aku bodoh sekali mengatakan hal ini. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku hampir menyerah. Tetapi sekarang, detik ini, dengan ponggahnya aku mengatakan demikian! Ugh... rasanya kata-kataku sendiri benar-benar seperti pepatah mengatakan _dao zhi si wang_-menuntun pada kematian sendiri...

... dan sempat-sempatnya aku masih memikirkan pepatah.

Tidak kusangka-sangka, _Tai Yang_ justru tersenyum! Aku tidak tahu dia tertawa kecil karena begitu luar biasanya kenekadanku, atau karena bisa membaca pikiranku. Yang pasti, jawaban_nya_ atas permintaanku itu membuatku senang setengah mati, tetapi juga membuatku khawatir pada saat yang bersamaan!

"Baiklah, _Zuan Jin_..." Balas_nya_. "Buktikan pada mereka kalau kau bukan cuma sekedar manusia seperti yang mereka katakan."

Dengan demikian, aku mengembalikan kembali pandangan mataku pada bola hitam itu. Aura cahaya _Tai Yang_ pun sudah mulai berkurang dan meredup. Aku tahu apa artinya ini. Ini artinya Yaoguai-yaoguai itu akan siap menghabisiku lagi!

Sepasang tangan yang dingin tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua lengan atasku dengan kuat! "Hehehe... kau memang ingin mati rupanya, ya...?" Suara bisikan yang mengerikan di telingaku itu seperti hembusan angin dingin yang membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar! Aku terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke belakang, ataupun melihat sekelilingku. Yang pasti aku tahu, di belakangku adalah salah seorang Yaoguai. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan cuma menatap bola gelap itu saja, berkonsentrasi agar tidak jatuh ke dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan itu mendorongku!

"Ahhh!"

Nyaris saja...! Nyaris saja aku jatuh! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi yang pasti aneh sekali dengan kakiku yang terikat ini, aku masih bisa seimbang!

"Ayo jatuh! Jatuhlah!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau masuk, kami yang akan memaksamu menjatuhkan diri!"

Betapapun aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengar ancaman-ancaman mereka, tapi aku tetap saja mendengarnya!

Astaga... bagaimana ini?

Yang mereka lakukan pun lebih dari hanya sekedar menyentuhku...

Dari belakang punggungku, aku merasa sesuatu seperti masuk ke dalam tubuhku! Dan saat itulah, bukan hanya tubuhku terlonjak ke depan dan sekali lagi nyaris terjatuh karena kekuatan itu, tetapi pandangan mataku menjadi kabur! Yang kulihat sekarang benar-benar hanya kegelapan saja...

Astaga... apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan padaku...?

Sampai tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara...

"Lu Yi! Hei, Lu Yi!"

Hah?

Suara apa itu?

Entah bagaimana, tanganku tidak lagi diikat oleh rantai itu. Dan bahkan, aku tidak sedang berada di tempat yang gelap, tidak berdiri di depan sebuah bola kegelapan dan hanya berpijak pada pipa yang pipih. Ketika kubuka mataku, aku berada di sebuah tempat yang lain...

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang. Sebuah bangunan, sepertinya tempat kediaman, ada di belakangku. Tempat kediaman yang cukup besar dan indah...

Dan sepertinya, terasa sangat tidak asing untukku meskipun aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya.

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Lu Yi! Kau jangan melamun saja!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Anak-anak yang sepertinya berusia tidak lebih dari lima tahun berlari-lari menghampiriku. Eh, tunggu. Apa benar mereka hanya anak-anak kecil? Kalau memang mereka anak-anak kecil, seharusnya aku harus menunduk untuk melihat mereka, bukan? Karena bagaimanapun aku tentu lebih tinggi dari mereka! Tapi... sepertinya tinggiku tidak berbeda jauh dari mereka...

Kulihat kedua tanganku...

B-bukan... ini bukan tanganku! Ini tangan seorang anak kecil yang berumur mungkin hanya empat tahun...

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba aku sadar sesuatu...

Bangunan itu adalah rumahku! Bangunan itu tempat tinggalku beberapa tahun lalu di Wujun, saat segala sesuatu masih terasa begitu indah dan menyenangkan! Saat aku belum tahu segala sesuatu tentang jati diriku, saat sebelum segala sesuatu menjadi serumit ini!

Yang aku tahu cuma namaku adalah Lu Yi. Aku seorang anak dari Gubernur kota Wujun. Aku hanya seorang bocah umur empat tahun yang hanya tahu mendengarkan perkataan orangtuaku dan taat pada mereka. Aku hanya tahu bagaimana cara menanam bunga dan menyiram tanaman, sebagian huruf-huruf dan pepatah-pepatah China, juga ajaran-ajaran Kong Fuzi dan Laozi...

Kepalaku ditepuk pelan oleh seorang anak laki-laki, dan seketika itu juga membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Hei, Lu Yi! Kau kenapa kok diam saja?"

Aku cepat menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Tepukan itu rasanya nyata sekali, begitu juga wajah teman-temanku ini. Cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari dahan-dahan pohon musim semi yang hangat juga terasa sangat nyata. Angin semilir yang menyejukkan melambai-lambaikan rambutku...

Apakah ini benar? Atau hanya ilusi?

"Kenapa aku di sini?" Tanyaku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri daripada kepada mereka. "Dan kenapa aku tidak sedang berada di bola kegelapan itu?" Kemudian, aku menatap mereka satu-persatu. Tunggu... bukankah mereka harusnya sudah... mati? "Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Dimana aku sebenarnya?"

Dan satu hal lagi... suaraku pun terdengar seperti anak berusia empat tahun...

Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan, sebelum tertawa berbarengan! "Kau ini apa-apaan, Lu Yi? Tentu saja kau ada di Wujun! Mana ada bola kegelapan? Bola apa memangnya?"

"Itu...!" Aku berusaha menjelaskan mati-matian, hanya untuk aku sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Aku harusnya berada di tempat itu...! Sebagai Phoenix, aku sedang diuji di tempat itu! Kenapa aku sekarang di sini? Ini mimpi, kan?"

Kali ini, giliran mereka yang bingung.

"Phoenix itu apa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti kemarin malam mimpi menjadi Phoenix, ya? Sampai melihat berbagai hal seperti itu!" Yang lain menyeletuk sambil tertawa, dan diikuti yang sisanya.

"Hei, bangun, Lu Yi!" Seorang anak menepuk bahuku. "Kau mendapat mimpi yang hebat sekali, ya?"

Mereka tertawa. Dan entah bagaimana, aku pun juga perlahan ikut tertawa.

Ahhh... iya... Mungkinkah semua ini cuma mimpi?

Maksudku, semua yang aku lalui selama ini cuma mimpi yang panjaaaaaaaaaang sekali... Mimpi yang rasanya tidak terputus-putus, padahal sebenarnya benar-benar cuma mimpi yang tidak ada artinya. Dan sekarang aku sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Di sinilah tempatku yang sebenarnya, di Wujun.

Aku bukan Phoenix, kok... aku cuma anak kecil. Aku tidak perlu takut kalau nanti ada orang-orang Wei yang ingin menangkapku.

Kali ini seorang anak perempuan mengamit tanganku. "Lu Yi! Kau ikut kita main, yuk! Hari ini kita pergi hutan belakang saja!"

"Iya, kalau awal musim semi, hutan itu bagus sekali!" Seorang anak yang lain menambahkan. Dan dengan begitu, aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kami semua berlari dari rumahku itu pergi ke gerbang belakang kota Wujun. Ahhh... menyenangkan sekali rasanya. Masih ada sisa-sisa hiasan dan sumbu kembang api dari _Chun Jie_-Festival Musim Semi kemarin. Sementara aku berlari bersama dengan anak-anak lainnya, orang-orang sekitar yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan sehari-harinya melambaikan tangan ke arah kami. Bahkan seorang ibu yang baik hati memberikan _Tanghulu_ yang manis padaku!

Aku beserta teman-temanku, sementara kami berlari, menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"_Yi, er, san, si, wu, liu, qi_ – Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh  
_Wo de peng you zai na li?_ – Dimana teman-temanku berada?  
_Zai na li? zai na li?_ – Dimana? Dimana?  
_Wo de peng you zai zhe li!_ – Teman-temanku ada di sini!"

Iya... aku ada di sini. Teman-temanku ada di sini. Rumahku ada di sini. Duniaku ada di sini!

"Kita sampai!"

Akhirnya kami, beberapa belas anak kecil yang bersemangat untuk bermain, sampai di hutan belakang. Hutan ini menyenangkan sekali, terutama pada awal musim semi seperti ini. Aku masih bisa melihat sedikit salju yang mencair pada dahan-dahan pohon. Bunga-bunga hutan liar mulai perlahan bermekaran sesudah tertidur lama karena musim dingin. Sekawanan burung, diikuti oleh burung-burung yang lainnya, kembali ke sarang mereka.

Yahhh... mungkin sesudah musim dingin mengerikan yang panjang, mimpi panjangku selama musim dingin ini, akhirnya berakhir.

Teman-temanku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku mereka. Sebuah ketapel.

"Wah, maaf..." Kataku. "Aku tidak membawa ketapelku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu Yi!" Seorang temanku berkata. "Kau masih belum menghabiskan _Tanghulu_ mu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia kemudian mengambil beberapa buah potongan dari _Tanghulu_ku, kemudian meletakkannya di atas telapak tanganku. "Nah, kau angkat tanganmu tinggi-tinggi saja."

Jadi, aku melakukannya sesuai keinginan teman-temanku.

Dan saat itulah, burung-burung yang tadinya terbang baik di atas mau pun dibawah pepohonan, baik yang berada di sarang maupun hingga di dahan, semuanya datang mengerumuni tanganku dan memakan buah bersalut gula di atasnya!

Wahhh... indah sekali...

Tapi, keindahan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat teman-temanku sedang mengketapel burung-burung itu dengan batu! Sementara anak laki-laki yang lain mengketapel mereka dengan batu, anak-anak perempuan sisanya menangkap burung-burung yang jatuh dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam sebuah kotak. Mereka terlihat gembira sekali melakukannya! Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ini!

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Seruku karena kaget. Seketika itu juga buah-buahan di atas tanganku berjatuhan ke bawah. "Kenapa burung-burung itu kalian tangkap?"

Aku segera menyambar dua ekor burung yang terkapar sebelum seorang anak perempuan mengambilnya dan memasukkannya pada kotaknya. "Sudah! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau main seperti ini!"

Wajah mereka kelihatan jengkel bukan main. "Lu Yi!" Salah seorang temanku mencekal lenganku, memaksaku untuk menjatuhkan burung itu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kita menangkap burung?"

"Mau kalian apakan burung-burung ini?" Balasku balik dengan suara tak kalah keras.

"Yah, tentu saja akan kami buat main! Untuk apa lagi?"

Apa? Dibuat main? Pasti ini bukan untuk sesuatu yang baik! Aku tahu itu! "Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh menangkap burung-burung itu!" Aku menatap sekilas kedua ekor burung di atas kedua telapak tanganku. Sala seorang dari mereka sepertinya sayapnya patah terkena batu itu. Sementara kepala yang lain berdarah terkena batu yang lain.

Tidak tahu kenapa, aku memeluk mereka sambil menangis. Ahhh... aku memang cengeng sekali, ya? Tapi katanya anak kecil menangis tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Lu Yi! Kemarikan burung-burung itu!"

"Tidak! Tidak mau!"

Sementara tiga orang anak laki-laki, diikuti yang lainnya, berusaha merebut kedua burung itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tetap memeluk mereka dengan erat! Pada akhirnya, merasa aku tidak akan melepaskan kedua burung itu, mereka malah menggunakan tangan mereka untuk memukul dan mencakarku!

"Kau ini! Mentang-mentang anak gubernur, lalu bisa memerintah kami seenaknya!"

Dan betapa lemahnya aku. Meskipun aku terjatuh, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Mereka semakin gencar menyerangku, dan aku tidak bisa membalas mereka! Melindungi diripun tidak! Bukan cuma karena kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk memeluk burung-burung ini. Tetapi rasanya... Kalau aku membalas memukul mereka... rasanya juga salah sekali. Iya, kan?

Sampai tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Kedua tanganku tiba-tiba saja bercahaya! Deraian airmataku yang membasahi kedua burung ini entah bagaimana menyembuhkan mereka! Serangan itu berhenti. Semua mata, bahkan termasuk mataku sendiri, sekarang menatap sepasang burung yang sekarang terbang ke atas langit itu.

Aku tersenyum sekilas pada burung-burung itu. Dan entah cuma perasaanku atau tidak, rasanya burung-burung itu membalas senyumanku.

"Tuh kan?"

Uh-oh... Sementara kedua burung itu sudah bebas, aku masih punya masalah sendiri untuk dihadapi.

"Gara-gara kau, sih! Makanya burung-burung itu pergi!"

"Kau memang pengacau, Lu Yi!"

Yahhh... setidaknya sekarng kedua tanganku bebas. Aku bisa membalas mereka kalau aku mau! Jadi, segera sebelum mereka memukuliku lagi, aku langsung berdiri. "Kalian jahat! Orang jahat seperti kalian harus dihukum!"

Tanganku baru saja akan melayang, akan membalas pukulan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Kekuatanku cuma keluar dalam bentuk suaraku saja! Tanganku... tanganku tidak bisa terangkat! Bukan, bukan karena aku takut pada mereka atau karena aku memang tidak punya kekuatan. Ada perasaan lain yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya!

Kenapa... kenapa bisa begini?

"Kau memang anak gubernur! Tapi kau bukan gubernur!" Salah satu anak itu mendorongku, tetapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Sebab, aku sudah melarikan diri masuk ke dalam hutan dulu!

"Lu Yi! Jangan lari kau!"

"Hei! Kembali ke sini!"

Di antara pohon-pohon itu, aku berusaha menjauh dari kejaran mereka. Sisa-sisa salju yang baru saja meleleh membuat tanah jadi sangat licin, apalagi jika aku berlari di atasnya. Di belakangku, mereka masih saja berseru-seru memanggilku. Ketika aku menoleh, betapa kagetnya aku melihat mereka sekarang menggunakan ketapelnya untuk menyerangku! Sambil berlari, aku juga harus menghindari batu-batu itu.

_Ya Tian_... kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas mereka? Memang benar kan mereka harus dibalas? Mereka sudah menyakiti burung-burung itu, dan juga memukuliku! Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas mereka? Kenapa, ya...?

"_Jangan lari!"_

Hah? Suara siapa itu? Yang aku tahu pasti, suara itu bukan dari anak-anak yang mengejarku.

Suara itu rasanya familiar sekali... Bahkan rasanya sangat dekat denganku!

Dengan memberanikan diri, aku membalasnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun.

"_Kau sudah lupa padaku..."_

Baru saja aku akan memotongnya, tibat-tiba suara itu memanggilku dengan suatu panggilan yang begitu dekat. Begitu ingin kudengarkan.

"_... Zuan Jin?"_

_Suara itu... bukankah itu suara..._

Langkahku terhenti saat itu juga. Anak-anak itu tetap saja tidak berhenti mengejarku. Sampai ketika akhirnya mereka benar-benar dekat denganku, aku berbalik dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Heh, akhirnya kau berhenti juga!"

Sekarang aku benar-benar sadar. Ini bukan kenyataan! Ini cuma salah satu ingatan masa kecilku yang diutak-atik oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai itu! Memang benar, tempat ini cuma mimpi! Aku tidak akan kembali lagi pada masa ini. Dan aku ini bukan cuma anak kecil biasa...!

"Hei, kalian!" Aku menuding mereka. "Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini! Aku tidak mau berada di sini!"

Saat itulah, ketika aku menengadah ke atas, aku melihat sekawanan burung terbang meluncur ke bawah, terbang mengelilingiku. Anak-anak yang lain takjub melihatnya, sebelum burung-burung itu gantian menyerang mereka.

"Hentikan bermain-main dengan ingatanku!" Seruku kuat-kuat.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku! Saat burung-burung itu menyerang mereka, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat anak-anak itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud! Mereka bukan lagi berwujud anak-anak, tetapi berubah wujud menjadi... menjadi para Yaoguai yang berusaha menjatuhkanku ke bola kegelapan itu! Mataku melebar.

Ternyata memang mereka sedang merombak ingatanku...

"Kurang ajar, kau..." Seru mereka. Kini burung-burung itu pun berubah menjadi kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang menyerang mereka! "... Phoenix!"

Ah! Mereka pada akhirnya mengakuiku sebagai Phoenix!

Di tangan kananku, pedangku kembali muncul. Aku menerjang mereka secepat kilat sambil menyiapkan pedangku untuk menebas mereka semua sekaligus. Dan dalam setiap langkah aku berlari mendatangi mereka, aku merasakan perubahan yang luar biasa! Untuk setiap langkah, tubuhku ini bukan lagi tubuhku yang masih anak kecil berusia empat tahun! Aku kembali sebagaimana adanya aku.

"Matilah kalian, Yaoguai!"

Dan dengan demikian, usaha mereka mengacaukan ingatanku pun usai.

Pandanganku kembali meredup, dan tiba-tiba saja aku kembali ke depan bola hitam ini! Di sekelilingku, kulihat hampir setengah Yaoguai-yaoguai itu musnah! Sementara yang lainnya seperti terkejut melihatku sambil gemetar ketakutan. Terutama, sesudah melihat rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tanganku terlepas!

"Dia..." Suara mereka bergetar hebat. "... dia berhasil! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Pedangku masih ada di genggaman tanganku. Tapi aku tidak menyerangnya ke arah mereka! Sebaliknya, aku mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatanku, semuanya ke dalam sebilah pedangku ini! Aku ingin menghabisi hal-hal gila ini sekarang juga! Biar! Biar mereka tahu supaya tidak memperlakukanku sesuka mereka!

Karena, bagaimanapun, seperti kata _Tai Yang_, aku bukan hanya manusia biasa tetapi aku juga adalah Phoenix! Aku punya kekuatan untuk mengalahkan mereka!

Pedang di tanganku menjadi panas sekali. Cahayanya begitu kuat sampai aku sekalipun tidak berani menatap ke atas untuk melihatnya! Yang pasti, aku tahu hanya dengan pancaran cahaya itu saja Yaoguai-yaoguai itu langsung musnah dalam sekejap karena tidak tahan olehnya. Di tengah-tengah suara bergemuruh di telingaku, eranganku sendiri, dan seruan-seruan Yaoguai itu, aku juga merasakan tubuhku yang meluap-luap oleh energi yang besar!

"_Ju xing fu mei!"_

Dan sesudah itu, aku melemparkan kuat-kuat pedangku ke dalam bola hitam itu, tepat ke pusatnya! Dengan kecepatan kilat pedang itu masuk, kemudian bola itu seolah akan meledak! Suara-suara seperti petir menyambar-nyambar, diikuti dengan bola hitam yang di dalamnya seperti akan terpancar cahaya itu, semuanya hanya terjadi dalam sekejap kedipan mata saja, tetapi seolah terjadi hampir satu jam!

Bola hitam itu akhirnya meledak, membuat seluruh tempat yang tadinya gelap ini menjadi putih seluruhnya. Menjadi sangat terang! Bukan hanya itu, orang-orang yang tadi kulihat jatuh dan terserap ke bola hitam itu juga sepertinya terpelanting keluar! Pada saat yang sama, cahaya itu juga menghancurkan pipa berbentuk cincin yang mengelilingi bola itu, yang kugunakan sebagai pijakan kakiku!

Tak ayal lagi, akhirnya aku jatuh...

Tapi, aku tahu satu hal. Aku sudah berhasil. Aku sudah menang.

Benar begitu kan, _Tai Yang_?

Tapi, _Tai Yang_ tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Sementara aku melayang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, entah kemana arahnya, aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang lain.

Aku tidak sedang melayang lagi. Aku sedang berjalan. Sebuah buku yang sangat besar ada di dalam pelukanku.

Eh, salah. Bukan buku itu yang besar, tapi tubuhku yang kecil. Ya, sekali lagi aku melihat masa kecilku. Bedanya, kali ini bukan ingatanku yang sedang dibongkar pasang oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Kali ini aku melihat ingatanku sendiri, ingatan yang asli, yang sedang ditunjukkan _Tai Yang_ padaku. Aku yakin itu.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang aku merasakan sesuatu mengenaiku. Sebuah batu.

Aku segera menoleh.

"Hei, anak setan! Kau tidak pergi juga, ya?"

Kali ini aku tidak melihat Wujun yang sangat aku sayangi itu lagi. Aku melihat kota Lu Jiang yang membenciku.

Anak-anak kota itu melempariku dengan apapun yang ada di tangan mereka. Batu, pecahan kaca, telur dan sayuran-sayuran yang sudah basi, apa saja itu. Dan aku cuma bisa menuruti keinginan mereka. Aku pergi. Aku pergi ketika mereka tidak ingin aku ada di antara mereka. Langkahku semakin kupercepat saat mendengar umpatan-umpatan mereka yang makin sengit, dan begitu juga dengan serangan mereka.

"Kenapa anak setan seperti itu bisa masuk ke Lu Jiang, sih?"

"Iya, bikin masalah saja!"

"Hei, jangan lihat mata emasnya itu! Kata papaku, kalau melihatnya kita bisa langsung mati terbakar!"

"Lebih baik di Wujun dulu dia sekalian mati saja!"

"Benar! Daripada kalau dia bikin Lu Jiang hancur juga!"

Suara-suara itu akhirnya mulai mereda. Sekali lagi aku tiba di sebuah hutan yang lain. Hutan ini hutan di Lu Jiang, dimana setiap hari aku harus menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Hutan ini tidak seperti hutan di Wujun yang hangat. Hutan ini benar-benar liar, tidak terawat. Batu-batu besar dan batu-batu kecil membuat jalannya sukar dilewati. Belum lagi ditambah semak belukar yang berdaun tajam.

Aku yang sudah terlalu lelah ini akhirnya jatuh. Kepalaku menengadah ke atas.

Ahhh...

Betapa senangnya aku...

Sebab, seburuk apapun keadaanku, aku selalu bisa melihat matahari di langit. Entah di Wujun atau di Lu Jiang, selalu matahari itu akan menyinariku dengan sinarnya yang hangat.

Memang benar. Aku tidak pernah sendiri...

Di depanku, di bawah curahan cahaya matahari itu, aku melihat _seseorang_ yang sedang berlari-lari menghampiriku, kemudian berlutut dan memelukku. Pelukkan_nya_ sehangat matahari itu. Pelukan itu begitu kuat, seolah _dia_ ingin menjadikan aku satu dengan_nya_. Ah, tapi sejak awal aku dan _dia_ memang satu.

Dia... siapa lagi kalau bukan _Tai Yang_?

"_Zuan Jin..."_

Hanya dengan mendengar suara_nya_ saja, aku sudah tidak peduli kalau pemandanganku di sekitarku berubah lagi. Pemandangan ini seolah cuma lukisan saja. Lukisan yang catnya tiba-tiba luntur dan membiarkan kanvas putih itu kelihatan lagi. Tempat ini berubah, bukan hutan Lu Jiang lagi melainkan lingkaran kaca hatiku itu. Aku juga berubah, bukan anak kecil Lu Jiang lagi melainkan aku yang sekarang.

"_Zuan Jin..._"_ Tai Yang_ melepaskan pelukan_nya_. Kedua tangan_nya_ sekarang di kedua belah pipiku. "Tahu kah kau? Ketika seorang anak dibesarkan dalam masa kecil yang begitu suram sepertimu, yang penuh kekelaman, ditambah sebuah kejadian yang mendatangkan trauma begitu besar pada ingatanmu, ketika besar nanti anak itu tidak akan memiliki jiwa dan emosi yang terkendali?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tetapi kau tidak. Kau punya emosi yang terkendali, jiwa yang kuat, dan hati yang lembut..." _Dia_ terdiam beberapa saat. "... karena kau bukan cuma anak kecil biasa, _Zuan Jin_. Dan aku selalu bersamamu. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian..."

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. Lidahku rasanya kaku, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulutku hanya sebaris "Terima kasih, _Tai Yang_..."

Tiba-tiba, dari keempat ujung lingkarang kaca itu, empat buah pilar cahaya muncul. Satu berwarna merah, satu berwarna putih, hitam, dan biru.

Mereka _Si Xiang..._

Keempat-empatnya terkejut bukan buatan melihatku dan _Tai Yang_, sampai-sampai mata mereka nyaris keluar sangking kagetnya.

"Eh...?" Ling Guang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Feng _xun-jue_...?"

Sementara empat pasang mata menatap kami dengan penuh kebingungan, aku dan _Tai Yang_ hanya saling melempar senyum lebar.

"Feng _xun-jue_ ada dua!" Seru Jian Bing.

_Tai Yang_ pun berdiri sementara mereka menghampiri kami. Tapi aku, dengan tubuhku yang luar biasa kelelahan sesudah berbagai hal ajaib yang terjadi padaku ini, rasanya aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi yang tersisa bahkan hanya untuk berdiri. Bayangkan saja, sesudah aku dicekoki berbagai ingatan tentang diriku sendiri, aku harus melawan makluk raksasa yang besar itu. Kemudian, juga harus berdiri di tempat yang mengerikan itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sambil mempertahankan keseimbangan supaya tidak jatuh. Siapa yang tidak akan capek jika harus menjalani semua itu?

"Bukan, Jian Bing..." _Tai Yang_ menjawab. "_Dia_ dan aku ini memang dua, tetapi juga satu."

"Tapi..."

Sebelum Jian Bing selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Meng Zhang sudah berbicara dulu. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar. Ya, seperti anak kecil pada umumnya ketika mereka berhasil menebak teka-teki yang sulit! "Oh, Feng _xun-jue_! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau pernah berkata kau tidak pernah sendirian!"

Sayangnya, kelakukannya yang seperti anak kecil itu hilang secepat munculnya. Yah, bagaimana pun dia memang Meng Zhang, sih...

"Oh, kukira kau sudah tahu dari dulu, Meng Zhang?" Ling Guang bertanya sambil menyengir mengejek. Mendengar itu, kami yang lain cuma bisa tertawa. Bagaimanapun, kedua Si Xiang ini memang tidak pernah akur satu sama lain...

Meng Zhang mengangkat bahu. Nah, sifatnya kembali lagi."Yah, aku memang sudah sedikit sadar dari dulu." Jawabnya dengan nada cuek. "Makanya itu aku tidak pernah memanggil si bocah ini dengan panggilan '_xun-jue_-Tuan', tidak seperti kau..."

Si bocah yang dimaksudkan itu pasti aku.

"Kau memang kurang ajar sekali, Meng Zhang!" Seru Ling Guang sewot bukan main. "Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, hah?"

"Mau bagaimana? Sekarang kita harus memanggilnya siapa?"

Zhi Ming meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah dagu. "Meng Zhang memang benar." Katanya. "Kan tidak mungkin kedua-duanya kita panggil _xun-jue_. Pasti bingung..."

Rasanya aku ingin sekali bilang pada mereka supaya memanggilku Lu Xun saja. Begitu lebih gampang, kan? Tapi aku tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Bukan hanya aku merasa kembali menjadi orang asing untuk mereka, tetapi juga karena menurutku _Tai Yang_ pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka. Ya, kan?

Benar juga, tidak lama kemudian _Tai Yang_ angkat suara.

"_Zuan Jin_ bilang, _dia_ ingin kalian memanggil_nya_ 'Lu Xun' saja."

"WAAAAAA! TAI YANG!" Ah! Celaka! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau _Tai Yang_ bisa membaca pikiranku? Bodoh sekali aku ini! "_Tai Yang_! Jangan katakan itu!" Seruku panik.

_Tai Yang_ sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti kepanikanku. _Dia_ cuma tertawa kecil saja. "Lho? Memangnya kenapa, _Zuan Jin_? Kalau kau mau bicara, katakan saja pada mereka."

"T-tapi... tapi..."

Sementara aku masih tergagap-gagap bingung mengatakan apa, Jian Bing sudah memimpali terlebih dahulu! "Tapi kalau kami memanggil dengan 'Lu Xun', rasanya tidak cocok!" Protesnya.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena panggilan itu tidak seru." Yang membalas bukan Jian Bing. Justru orang yang paling tidak terduga yang membalasnya! Meng Zhang!

Astaga... mereka masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan seru atau tidak?

Ling Guang dengan cepat mengangguk setuju. "Betul itu! Teman-teman manusiamu yang lain juga memanggilmu begitu, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau kita memanggil dengan panggilan yang sama dengan manusia, rasanya kurang cocok saja." Imbuh Zhi Ming sambil melipat tangan.

Aku dan _Tai Yang_ sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

Empat _Si Xiang_ ini... Mereka sebenarnya berbeda atau sama sih? Kalau memang mereka berbeda, kenapa sekarang pikiran mereka bisa sama semua? Ah, sudahlah...

"Oh! Aku tahu!" Seru Jian Bing tiba-tiba sambil tertawa bangga. "Kita panggil Feng yang juga manusia ini '_linggongzi_' saja!"

EHHHH? _Linggongzi_?

"_Linggongzi_?" Tanya yang lainnya berbarengan, seperti paduan suara saja...

"Iya!" Jian Bing mengangguk mantap. "Feng _xun-jue_ kan rambutnya panjang! Itu menunjukkan kalau dia sudah hidup ribuan tahun!" Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan bersemangat. Yah, sebenarnya memang Jian Bing selalu bersemangat, sih... "Tapi Feng yang satunya lagi, yang manusia, kan rambutnya pendek! Juga baru hidup delapan belas tahun! Jadi, kita panggil saja '_linggongzi_'!"

"Oh! Benar juga, ya!" Ling Guang menangguk setuju.

"Kurasa itu tidak buruk..." Zhi Ming mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Hmmm... baru kali ini otakmu bisa dipakai, ya?" Meng Zhang menyengir.

Aku sih... pasrah saja, lah... Terserah _Si Xiang_ ini mau memanggilku apa. Tapi, meskipun mereka berempat sudah sepakat dan aku juga tidak protes, justru malah _Tai Yang_ yang tidak setuju!

"Sudah! Sudah! Apa-apaan kalian ini?" _Dia_ mendengus kesal. "Meskipun dalam wujud manusia _Zuan Jin_ baru berumur delapan belas tahun, bukan berarti dia delapan belas tahun sungguhan! _Zuan Jin_ dan aku sejak awal selalu bersama-sama!"

Jian Bing kelihatan kecewa bukan main. Wajahnya jadi cemberut sekali. "Yahhh... kalau begitu kita harus memanggil apa?"

Sambil menghela nafas, akhirnya aku buka suara juga. "_Tai Yang_, kalau mereka mau memanggilku _linggongzi_, tidak apa-apa, lah..." Kataku. "Lagipula, memang benar kan sebagai manusia aku baru hidup delapan belas tahun."

_Tai Yang_ kelihatan menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, sebelum memberikan jawaban. "Ya sudahlah... kalau itu maumu, _Zuan Jin_..."

Tentu saja, Jian Bing langsung gembira seketika. Kalau Harimau Putih itu senang, pasti kegembiraannya itu akan menular dengan mudah. Makanya kami pun ikut tertawa sepertinya sekarang, meskipun untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

"Oh, satu hal lagi..." Suara _Tai Yang_ yang serius dan tegas tiba-tiba mematikan tawa itu. _Dia_ duduk bertumpu pada satu lutut di belakangku. Kedua tangan_nya_ menggenggam bahuku, tetapi mata_nya_ tajam menatap keempat Si Xiang itu. Apa yang akan disampaikannya?

"Kalian sudah melihat_nya_, bukan?" _Tai Yang_ bertanya dengan nada menantang. "Diriku yang seorang lagi, yang manusia, tetapi juga Phoenix? Inilah _dia_ yang kumaksudkan waktu itu..."

Suasana jadi hening sekali... Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun.

"Ketika T'an Mo melihat hal ini, dia menolak untuk mempercayainya. Bahkan menolak keberadaan _Zuan Jin_..." Ungkap_nya_. "Sementara yang lain mengira _dia_ cuma manusia biasa saja. Tetapi kalian, sekarang sesudah melihat ini, bagi kalian _dia_ ini siapa?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, keheningan itu masih berlanjut. Keempat-empatnya saling berpandangan, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani menjawab.

Sampai tiba-tiba keheningan itu pecah.

"Feng _xun-jue_ tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi!" Sambil menjawab penuh keyakinan, Jian Bing tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin _linggongzi_ adalah kau yang seorang lagi! Dia itu manusia, tetapi juga Phoenix! Dia juga dirimu yang seorang lagi, tetapi tidak bisa disamakan denganmu!" Ungkapnya. "Feng _xun-jue_, aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu paham. Tetapi kalau aku sudah melihat sendiri, tidak mungkin aku tidak percaya. Aku kan bukan T'an Mo si pengkhianat itu!" Kemudian dia menatap ketiga Si Xiang lainnya. "Kalian juga begitu kan, teman-teman?"

Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, kulihat ketiga-tiganya mengangguk mantap.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti kelegaan dan kegembiraanku saat mendengar mereka. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan senyumanku. Rasanya... kalau mereka berkata begitu, aku tidak peduli lagi T'an Mo dan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mengatakan apa tentang aku, tidak peduli kalau ada yang masih mengatai aku 'anak setan'. Yang jelas, aku sudah punya teman-teman, keempat _Si Xiang_ ini yang percaya padaku, dan yang terutama _Tai Yang_ juga!

_Tai Yang _pun, sama sepertiku, tersenyum untuk beberapa saat. "Baguslah kalau begitu..." _Dia_ kemudian berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"_Tai Yang_!" Seruku. "_Tai Yang_ akan pergi sekarang?"

_Dia_ menoleh. "Iya. Kau tidak akan melihatku lagi sekarang. Tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu. _Zuan Jin_, jangan pernah menyimpang dari jalanmu..." Kata_nya_ sebagai pesan terakhir untukku, sebelum kepada _Si Xiang_ yang lain. "Dan kalian, jadilah teman yang baik bagi _Zuan Jin_, seperti kalian menjadi teman yang baik untukku."

Keempat-empatnya bersoja sebelum melambaikan tangan sambil menyaksikan kepergian_nya_. _Tai Yang_ pergi, sesudah pertemuanku yang singkat dengan_nya_. Entahlah... padahal baru kali ini aku bertemu, tetapi rasanya aku benar-benar tidak mau _dia_ pergi, meski _dia_ berkata ada bersamaku.

"_Linggongzi_..." Gumaman Ling Guang membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. "Maaf, selama ini aku kira..."

Aku cuma tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pun baru tahu itu sekarang, kok..."

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pilar lain muncul dari bawah. Di atas bidang lingkaran itu muncul sebuah pintu yang bercahaya! Ah, pintu itu pasti akan membawaku kembali ke duniaku yang semula! Yang menghubungkan pilar yang kutempati dengan yang memiliki pintu di sana adalah sebuah jembatan yang berbentuk anak tangga yang sepertinya terbuat dari kaca.

"Ah! Aku harus kembali!" Jadi, dengan mengerahkan sepenuh kekuatanku, aku berusaha berdiri. Apamau ternyata kakiku masih terlalu lelah dan bergetar dengan hebat saat berusaha kutegakkan. Pada akhirnya, aku jatuh lagi.

"_Linggongzi_!" Seperi biasa, Ling Guang langsung heboh sendiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu. _Linggongzi_ bukan bayi yang tidak bisa apa-apa." Jawab Meng Zhang cuek.

Jian Bing menyeletuk. "Iya, Ling Guang. Kau ini bisanya cuma panik tapi tidak melakukan apapun."

Akhirnya, seperti biasa mereka malah ribut sendiri. Zhi Ming yang sepertinya tidak ikut-ikutan heboh dengan ketiga orang lainnya membantuku berdiri. "_Linggongzi_, kami berempat akan membantumu." Katanya seraya melingkarkan lenganku di atas bahunya.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Suara amukan Ling Guang. "Lihat aku bisa melakukan apa! Dan hei, Zhi Ming, kalau menolong jangan tanggung-tanggung! Lihat ini!"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Ling Guang langsung menarik tanganku dari Zhi Ming. Kemudian apa yang dia lakukan sesudah itu membuatku terkejut bukan kepalang! Dan begitu juga dengan ketiga _Si Xiang_ lainnya!

"Ahhh! Ling Guang! Turunkan aku!"

Tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Burung Merah satu ini menggendongku di atas lengannya! Astaga! Memalukan sekali!

"Tidak apa-apa, _linggongzi_!" Balasnya sambil berjalan dengan gaya angkuh melewati _Si Xiang_ lainnya yang cuma memperhatikan dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Kalau tidak begini, mau sampai kapan kau sampai di pintu itu?"

Ling Guang berjalan dengan langkah ringan, seolah sama sekali tidak terbebani aku ada di atasnya. Ahhh... parah sekali aku ini...

"Maaf, aku benar-benar merepotkan, ya?"

Langkah Ling Guang berhenti beberapa saat sebelum menatapku dengan wajah bingung. "Merepotkan apanya?" Tanyanya. "_Linggongzi_, melihatmu yang mati-matian bertahan dari serangan Yaoguai itu benar-benar membuatku kagum. Dan kalau kau kelelahan seperti ini sesudah pertarungan panjang ini, aku akan sangat bersyukur bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu..."

Kata-kata itu membuatku terdiam seketika.

"Aku tidak mau cuma diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun!" Jian Bing protes sambil mendengus. Dia melambaikan tangannya satu kali sambil berbisik pelan. "_Qing he fei wu..._"

Entah dari mana datangnya, angin semilir berhembus lembut sekali. Bahkan tidak hanya itu. Saat kuamati baik-baik, Meng Zhang dan Zhi Ming, keduanya sedang menutup mata, sambil keduanya berbisik sesuatu yang lain. Ketika itulah jalan yang kulihat di bawahku sudah bukan lagi anak tangga kaca yang menuju ke sebuah pilar. Apa mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk membuat pemandangan ini muncul di depanku, untuk menghilangkan segala keletihan dan kepenatanku? Kalau memang iya... ahhh... aku benar-benar senang sekali. Benar-benar senang sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Jalan yang berada di depanku sekarang berubah seperti pemandangan mendaki sebuah gunung. Pohon-pohon buah _Tao_ yang mulai bermekaran berbaris-baris dengan rapi di sepanjang jalan. Angin yang lembut menerbangkan kuntum-kuntum bunga berwarna merah jambu. Sebuah kelopak bunga yang halus seperti sutra jatuh di atas pipiku, yang lain jatuh di atas tanganku. Di telingaku terdengar suara-suara aliran air sungai, juga suara sapu rahib muda yang sedang membersihkan halaman pagoda. Apa ini sungguhan atau tidak, entahlah... yang pasti tempat ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekali.

Betapa inginnya aku berterima kasih pada mereka. Tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku bukan kata-kata terima kasih, melainkan sebaris lagu yang dulu kudengar saat masih kecil. Mataku yang berat ini semakin mengantuk rasanya...

"_Huang shi ta qian jiang shui dong_ – Sebelum Pagoda Kuning, sebelah timur sungai  
_Chun guang lan kun yi wei feng_ – Musim semi yang lembut bergantung pada angin sepoi  
_Tao hua yi cu kai wu zhu_ – Sekuntum bunga Tao yang terbuka, tidak ada yang punya  
_Ke ai shen hong ai qian hong_ – Mana yang lebih cantik, yang merah muda atau yang merah tua?"

Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Sebab, aku sudah tertidur dalam mimpi yang indah...

* * *

Bukannya saya males, sodara... (meskipun emang males) tapi saya capek nambahkan hanzi buat setiap pinyin yang saya masukkan. Habis banyak banget...

Pokoknya, lagu yang 'yi er san si blah... blah...' itu saya yakin sodara semua pasti tahu, deh! Cuma mungkin agak lupa aja. Itu lagu anak-anak bahasa China itu, loh... Kalo sodara pernah belajar Mandarin pasti tahu tuh lagu...

Trus puisi yang terakhir itu puisi karangan seorang pujangga China kuno yang namanya Du Fu (nggak kenal...) Puisi itu salah satu dari 7 seri puisinya yang berjudul _Jueju_ (lagi-lagi saya nggak ngerti ==a)

_Linggongzi_: Di wikipedia, artinya 'Beautiful young lord'. Ambil 'young lord'nya aja... Beautifulnya kagak perlu dipake. (Tapi emang Lu Xun beautiful kan? XDDDDD)

WIND SPELL (ahhh... akhirnya Jian Bing on action!)  
_Qing he fei wu_: Gentle Dancing Breeze

(Spell yang '_Ju xing fu mei_' itu udah ada di chap-chap sebelumnya...)

BTW, saya teringat ama Fanart yang saya janji-janjikan itu... ==a sampe sekarang belum saya publish di FaceBook... Wewww... sesudah masa UAS ini saya publish, yaaa... Tunggulah saya, sodara~ *dengan gaya lebay abiz*

Wokey... Sekian untuk chap ini!

***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!***  
BTW, untuk chap selanjutanya, saya rencananya nggak masuk ke arc selanjutnya dulu. Chap selanjutnya sifatnya agak 'lepas' kayak chap yang ada Zhao Yun-nya itu loh... Nah, kita kan udah liat masa lalu (yang asli mbulet) itu dari POVnya Lu Xun. Nah, sekarang kita akan liat dari sudut pandanganya *SPOILER* (kalo ini saya nggak mau kasih tahu. Sodara pasti sudah bisa nebak, kan?). Kenapa saya tambahkan chap ini? Karena saya mau membuat sodara makin pusing! MWAHAHAHAHA! *dinuklir*  
Bohong... bohong, kok... yaaahhh... supaya sodara nggak bosen aja dari dulu kok POVnya selalu Lu Xun terus...  
***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Thnx for reading! ^^


	36. Dream of the Depraved Fallen

Yooo~

Waduh... saya bener-bener telat update sungguhan... ==a Yah, mau gemana lagi, sodara... soalnya kalo saya libur, hari paling sibuknya saya bukan hari biasa lagi tapi justru hari Minggu! Wewwww... nggg... jadi saya mau pengumuman nih sodara... Mulai sekarang, saya ubah jadwal updatenya jadi hari Selasa, ya? Mungkin sampe saya masuk kuliah lagi, saya bakal tetep update hari Selasa... Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini... *halah!*

Reply Review~

**IXA Cross: **Wkwkwkw... udah saya reply di email, kan? XDDDD

**Mocca-Marocchi: **Wuah! Hebat! Itu emang Jiang Wei! (Sebenarnya yang muncul di chap sebelumnya itu SEMUA chara DW plus-plus) Wkwkwkwkw...

**Fansy Fan: **Ah, yes... ^^ it's alright now and now he will be continuing his journey to Shu! ^^v

**Putri: **Wkwkwkwk... emang pernah... Dan, yup... chap ini dari POVnya Yangmei... ^^

Wokey... seperti chap yang tentang Zhao Yun itu, chap ini juga adalah chap lepas... Soalnya saya merasa chap2 di flashback arc ini kebanyakan bercerita dari POVnya Lu Xun doank... Jadi, kali ini saya ubah dari sudut pandangnya yang lain. Tapi, kalo dibilang cuma dari Yangmei sih salah juga... Jadi, chap ini bakal dibagi dari 2 POV yang **TIDAK AKAN SAYA KASIH TAHU SIAPA**. Sodara tebak sendiri, ya~ XDDDDD

BTW, berhati-hatilah karena seperti chapnya yang Zhao Yun dulu, chap ini **SANGAT** membingungkan. Dan bukan cuma membingungkan tapi banyak kejutan2 juga. So, Proceed with Caution... *niru2 omongannya Mocca-Marocchi di Parody versionnya... XDDDDDD*

(NOTE: BTW, berhubung saya cara nulisnya kalo Lu Xun merefer ke Feng (dan begitu juga sebaliknya), setiap kata ganti orang ketiga 'dia' ato 'ia' ato 'nya', semuanya kan di-_italic_. Nah, di sini antara Yangmei ama Huang juga sama. Kalo Yangmei merefer ke Huang (dan begitu juga sebaliknya) setiap kata ganti orang ketiga 'dia' ato 'ia' ato 'nya', semuanya juga di-_italic_...)

* * *

"_Hei, jelek! Siapa kau?"_

"_Kau sendiri yang lebih jelek! Hei, kau tahu tidak? Aku dulunya cantik sekali!"_

"_Oh, begitu? Asal tahu saja, dulu aku juga cantik sekali! Kau tahu, dulu aku punya rambut yang panjang berwarna perak, mata yang juga berwarna perak, dan yang terpenting, orang yang dulu paling aku sayangi mengatakan aku paling cantik!"_

"_Hei, bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku juga dulu punya rambut panjang berwarna perak meski sudah kupotong pendek, mata yang juga perak! Dan sama juga, orang yang dulu paling aku sayangi mengatakan aku paling cantik!"_

"_..."_

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa jadi jelek?"_

* * *

Kalau membicarakan tentang siapa yang paling cantik, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, orang yang paling penting untukku selalu bilang aku paling cantik setiap kali aku membandingkan diriku dengan bunga-bunga di taman. Ya, Feng pasti bilang aku lebih indah dibandingkan semua bunga di taman itu digabung menjadi satu.

"_Gong zhu_! _Gong zhu_!"

Hmmm... tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya pada Feng. Kalau aku dibandingkan dengan bunga-bunga memang aku lebih cantik, lebih indah, lebih baik, dan lebih segalanya karena aku bisa bergerak bebas, aku bisa bernyanyi, aku bisa tersenyum, dan banyak hal lagi yang bisa kulakukan!

Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan orang yang lain...?

Misalnya, orang yang sedang berlari-lari ke arahku ini. Yahhh... karena dia laki-laki, dia bukan cantik, sih ya? Hehehe... Tapi bagaimanapun, Jian Bing orang yang baik sekali! Dia benar-benar menyenangkan. Jarang sekali senyum di bibirnya itu pudar. Wajahnya selalu riang gembira seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen, meski dia bukan anak kecil. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih memang pendek, tapi aku suka melihat rambutnya itu beterbangan saat angin berhembus melewatinya.

"_Gong zhu_! Lihat apa yang kubawa!"

"_Gong zhu_?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Apa itu _Gong zhu_?"

Jian Bing tersenyum sangat lebar, sampai deretan giginya terlihat. "Gong Zhu itu cara orang-orang di _Ren Huan_ memanggil putri mereka!" Jawabnya sambil mengangkat satu jari. "Aku rasa, daripada dipanggil '_nü-shi_', kau lebih cocok dipanggil '_gong zhu_'!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Aku memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

"Iya!" Balasnya sambil mengangguk bersemangat. "Karena, _gong zhu-gong zhu_ di _Ren Huan_ sangat dimanjakan! Keinginannya selalu dipenuhi, setiap hari selalu memakai pakaian yang indah-indah, pokoknya mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang paling disayangi oleh seluruh rakyat!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku mangut-mangut mendengarkan penjelasannya seperti anak kecil mendengarkan cerita anak kecil lainnya. "Nah, Huang _nü-shi _kan juga begitu! Huang _nü-shi _sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat- disayangi oleh Feng _xun-jue_! Makanya lebih cocok kau dipanggil '_gong zhu_', bukan '_nü-shi_'!"

Aku mengangguk sambil ber-'ohhh' ria. Yah... kadang aku juga bingung, sih... Kenapa ya Feng bisa sayang sekali padaku? Dan entah benar atau tidak, rasanya dia mengistimewakan aku lebih dari teman-temannya yang lainnya. Bayangkan saja, dia bahkan sampai membuat dirinya tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Dan kekuatannya itu diberikan untukku! Cuma untukku! Jadi, cuma aku yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Dan yang bisa menyembuhkanku kalau aku terluka juga cuma dia.

Senang sekali sih dimanjakan seperti itu. Aku selalu tersenyum lebar kalau mengingatnya...

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa, _gong zhu_!" Panggilnya dengan panggilan barunya itu. "Ini ada sesuatu dari Feng _xun-jue_ untukmu!"

Sebuah kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar diletakkan di atas pangkuanku. Yah, bukan kotak juga, sih... bentuknya seperti peti berbentuk kubus yang berwarna-warni ditaburi kaca berwarna. Bahkan hanya untuk kotak pembungkus hadiahnya saja, Feng sampai menyiapkan sesuatu yang luar biasa indah seperti ini...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok tumben kau yang menyerahkan?" Tanyaku. "Biasanya, kalau mau memberikan sesuatu, Feng sendiri yang akan memberikannya untukku!"

Jian Bing menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lemah. "Sebenarnya, tadi Feng _xun-jue_ sendiri yang mau memberikannya. Tapi aku bilang biar aku saja! Soalnya aku juga penasaran dengan isi kotak ini! Dan lagi, aku ingin melihat wajah _gong zhu_ yang senang menerima hadiah Feng _xun-jue_!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ah, bisa saja kau ini, Jian Bing!"

Jadi, dengan masih tetap duduk di bawah pohon menghadap pada sebuah kolam, aku membuka peti itu sementara Jian Bing melihat dengan mata lebar di sampingku.

Yahhh... Sekali lagi, kalau membicarakan tentang siapa yang lebih baik, lebih indah, lebih cantik, lebih bagus dariku, ada banyaaaaaakkkk... sekali! Menurutku, Jian Bing jauh lebih baik dariku. Dan bahkan, Feng yang memberikan hadiah ini jauh lebih segalanya daripada aku. Jadi, kalau memang aku tidak ada baiknya dibandingkan dengan dia, kenapa dia bisa sayang sekali padaku, ya?

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan Feng itu seperti apa. Pokoknya dia luar biasa sekali! Aku suka rambutnya yang emas, matanya yang emas, seperti matahari! Kalau dia berjalan, sering kulihat sepasang burung atau lebih mengikutinya dan pada akhirnya bertengger di atas jarinya. Kalau dia bernyanyi, suaranya itu bisa membuat hati siapapun merasa damai. Dia punya senyum yang lembut sekali! Bahkan kalau aku bersamanya, aku selalu bisa merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukan hanya itu, kalau aku melihatnya mengayunkan pedang, aku selalu melihat kobaran api pancaran cahaya dari senjatanya itu.

Tapi, semua itu masih belum ada apa-apanya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar luar biasa bukan wajahnya, caranya bertarung, bernyanyi, atau berjalan. Yang paling hebat darinya adalah kebaikan hatinya. Bukan hanya untukku, tetapi juga untuk orang-orang yang lain! Selain aku, dia satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan. Dia sering mengajariku menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menyembuhkan siapapun yang memerlukan! Dia benar-benar peduli dengan teman-temannya di _Ren Huan_ maupun di _Tian Shang_.

Tidak terasa, akhirnya kotak ini terbuka juga!

Saat penutup kotak itu terbuka, aku benar-benar terkejut bukan buatan!

Jian Bing apalagi...

Dari kotak itu, aku melihat pancaran tujuh cahaya yang lembut tetapi terang sekali! Bahkan bukan hanya itu, dari kotak itu sejumlah burung-burung menyeruak keluar, begitu juga berpuluh-puluh kupu-kupu yang sayapnya berwarna-warni! Mereka mengelilingiku, dan juga Jian Bing! Ada yang hinggap di tangan, di kepala, di pundak, bahkan di hidung!

"Wahhh... bagus sekali..." Gumam Jian Bing.

"Feng memang benar-benar baik!" Aku benar-benar senang! Sungguh! Aku benar-benar senang dengan hadiah ini sampai ingin menangis karena terlalu senang rasanya! Dadaku sampai sesak. "Kenapa Feng memberikan hadian ini padaku, ya?"

Jian Bing sekali lagi buka mulut. "Feng _xun-jue_ bilang..." Katanya. "Pernah suatu kali _gong zhu_ berjalan bersamanya. Kemudian burung-burung datang mengitarinya. Lalu _gong zhu_ berkata ingin burung-burung itu juga mengitari _gong zhu_! Karena itu sekarang Feng _xun-jue_ memberikan kejutan ini pada _gong zhu_!"

Aku tertegun.

Tuh, kan? Feng memang baik sekali! Dia selalu bilang, apapun yang aku inginkan, asal itu memang baik untukku, dia pasti akan memberikannya!

Tapi, di sisi lain, ada sebuah perasaan yang muncul di hatiku.

Kenapa apapun yang kulakukan, sepertinya aku selalu bergantung pada Feng, ya? Ahhh... ini benar-benar membuatku seolah tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Aku jadi benar-benar tidak berguna! Hmmm... kalau begini, mungkin suatu saat aku harus mencoba melakukan sesuatu sendirian tanpa bantuannya...

Sekarang, aku akan mencoba mencari burung-burung sendiri! Nanti aku akan menunjukkan pada Feng kalau aku bisa juga sepertinya!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wah... menegangkan! Ini pertama kalinya aku berpetualang di _Ren Huan_ sendirian! Kalau aku kembali nanti, aku harus menceritakan ini pada Feng! Kalau nanti aku menemukan tempat bagus, aku akan mengajaknya ke sini! Soalnya, selama ini selalu dia yang menunjukkan tempat yang bagus, dan aku sepertinya benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa...

Eh, tapi tempat yang kulalui sekarang sama sekali tidak bagus. Hutan ini gelap sekali... padahal hari masih menjelang sore. Aneh, dari sini aku tidak bisa melihat matahari terbenam yang indah yang kulihat bersama Feng dulu...

Pohon yang di sini jelek. Dahan-dahannya cuma menyisakan sedikit daun. Sudah begitu, daunnya tidak berwarna hijau melainkan coklat. Kelihatannya sudah layu dan sebentar lagi akan mati. Wahhh.. Kalau begini, mana ada burung-burung yang bisa kutemui dan kuajak bermain, ya? Ah, tapi sebaiknya aku melanjutkan berjalan terus saja! Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan tempat yang indah di balik sini...

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, aku menemukan seseorang di sana.

Wah, ada seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di bawah pohon!

Sambil berlari kecil, aku menghampirinya.

"Hai, adik kecil!" Sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan di depannya. Menyadari kedatanganku, dia melonjak kaget. "Kau tersesat?"

Bocah ini memang benar-benar lucu sekali! Rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang diikat bawah. Wajahnya benar-benar polos sekali! Wah, anak-anak di _Ren Huan_ semuanya lucu-lucu, ya? Eh, tapi... ada satu hal yang membuatku agak takut melihatnya. Bukan apa-apa, sih... aku cuma agak takut dengan matanya yang berwarna merah darah...

"Oh?" Anak laki-laki itu menoleh-noleh ke segala arah, seperti kebigungan. "Aku tidak tersesat, kok... aku sedang menunggu seseorang..."

"Seseorang?"

"Iya!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Katanya ada seseorang yang ingin pergi ke tempat burung-burung tinggal. Jadi, aku menunggu di sini untuk mengantarnya nanti!"

Wah! Benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat tepat! Jangan-jangan yang ditunggunya adalah aku! Kan memang benar aku sedang ingin mecari tempat burung-burung berada? Kalau aku sudah punya pemandu sepertinya, maka menemukan burung-burung itu cuma urusan waktu saja!

"Mungkin yang kau tunggu adalah aku!" Jawabku sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. "Kalau begitu, antar aku ke tempat burung-burung itu, ya?" Sahutku sambil mengamit tangannya.

Dia mengangguk dan melemparkan seulas senyum lebar. "Baiklah! Jangan sampai tersesat, ya?"

Jadi, aku mengikutinya. Anak itu kelihatan bersemangat sekali! Dia berlari dengan lincah dan kadang memanggilku kalau aku tertinggal di belakang. Yahhh... bagaimana mungkin tidak ketinggalan? Semakin lama hutan ini semakin lebat saja! Banyak pohon-pohon dan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalanku. Lagipula, tempat ini makin lama makin gelap saja rasanya. Jadi susah untuk melihat...

Berhenti di depan sebuah pohon, anak itu berbelok. "Kita sampai!"

Akhirnya sampai juga! Aku pun segera mempercepat langkahku dengan tidak sabar. Hore! Akhirnya aku bisa bermain bersama burung-burung! Aku harap kalau aku bertemu dengan mereka, mereka tidak akan menjauhiku.

Aku berhenti di belakang anak itu. Dia sedang membelakangiku, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. "Mana burungnya...?"

Ahhh...!

A-apa ini...?

Ada ratusan, bahkan ribuan makhluk yang bersayap di depanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka itu burung atau bukan. Yang jelas, burung-burung ini aneh... Sayapnya berwarna hitam pekat, bukan sayap yang dipenuhi bulu berwarna-warni seperti yang biasanya kulihat. Mata mereka berwarna merah, sama seperti mata anak itu.

Saat itulah, ketakutan mulai memenuhi otakku.

Aku tahu aku harus lari... tapi...!

"Kita sampai..." Anak itu tersenyum simpul. Matanya sekarang menatapku tanpa ekspresi, dengan tatapannya yang gelap itu. Kedua tangannya menarik tanganku. "Bagaimana? Menyenangkan, bukan? Ayo main sama-sama..."

Seharusnya aku melepaskan tangannya, kan? Aku harusnya lari. Atau kalau tidak, mungkin aku bisa menggunakan _piao_-ku untuk melawan makhluk-makhluk ini.

Tapi... rasanya aneh. Anak ini baik, kok... dan lagipula, burung-burung itu mulai mendekatiku, rasanya ingin mengajakku main.

Hmmm... aku bingung, kenapa ya Feng menyuruhku agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan kegelapan? Kenapa dia sepertinya benci sekali pada kegelapan? Padahal, tempat ini menyenangkan, kok... Tuh, kan? Sekarang aku sedang bermain-main dengan burung-burung ini, dan anak itu juga ikut. Ini sih tidak kalah dari waktu-waktu menyenangkan yang kuhabiskan bersama Feng.

Ahhh... nanti aku harus mengajaknya kemari. Dia pasti senang berada di tempat ini...

Eh, iya, kan?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wah, dimana ini? Gelap sekali...

Hah? Ada seseorang di sana. Dia sedang tidur. Ahhh... kasihan sekali. Tempat ini kan dingin dan gelap? Apa dia tidak punya rumah untuk tidur, ya? Memangnya enak tidur di tempat seperti ini? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan bermimpi buruk karena takut. Hmmm... sebaiknya kubangunkan saja dia.

Selangkah demi selangkah aku makin mendekatinya. Oh, ternyata seorang gadis.

Hah? Gadis ini... kenapa mirip sekali denganku? Rambut_nya_ berwarna perak, sama sepertiku! Bedanya, rambutku kan panjang? Rambut_nya_ pendek sekali, dan hanya menyisakan dua helai rambut yang dikepang di belakang_nya_.

Ah, siapapun dia, _dia_ harus kubangunkan.

"Hei..."

Saat tanganku hampir akan menyentuh_nya_, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi pada_nya_!

Hah! Bukan hanya padanya tetapi padaku juga!

Badanku rasanya... sakit sekali! Rasanya berjuta-juta jarum ditusukkan ke dadaku. Sangking sakitnya, pandanganku sampai mengabur dengan sendirinya. Seolah itu masih belum cukup, sesuatu keluar dari tubuhku! Dari dadaku, timbuh sebuah bola yang bercahaya! Bola cahaya itu pergi meninggalkan tubuhku...

Sebagai gantinya, kegelapan di sekelilingku inilah yang memenuhiku! Bukan hanya memenuhi pandangan mataku tetapi juga menggantikan bola cahaya itu! A-aku... aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini! Tapi... ini pasti sesuatu yang buruk...

...

Ahhh... akhirnya perasaan itu hilang juga...

Aku tidak kemana-mana. Gadis itu juga tidak kemana-mana. Kami tetap di sini.

Tapi, _dia_ sekarang berubah total! Rambut_nya_ yang tadi perak itu sekarang berubah jadi hitam! Kulit_nya_ yang tadi bersih, sekarang memiliki tanda-tanda yang bersorak seperti ular dan duri di sekujur tubuh_nya_. Dan satu hal lagi yang jauh lebih mengejutkan, bukan hanya _dia_ yang mengalaminya! Aku... aku juga! Astaga... k-kenapa ini...?

"Hei, bangun!" Cepat-cepat kubangunkan gadis yang tertidur itu. "Bangunlah...! Apa yang terjadi dengan kita?"

Tapi anak itu tidak juga bangun.

Celaka... kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Sama seperti wajah gadis itu yang sekarang dipenuhi berbagai corak-corak anek, pasti sekarang wajahku juga...

Ahhh... Bagaimana ini...? A-aku pasti jelek sekali...

Pasti Feng tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku kalau seperti ini...

"Bodoh kau, _gong zhu_..."

Aku berbalik.

Ahhh... rupanya Jian Bing! Jian Bing ada di sini!

"Jian Bing!" Aku segera berlari-lari menghampirinya. Tetapi anehnya, saat aku mendekat, dia justru menjauhiku dan memandangku dengan jijik! Kenapa bisa begini? Aku kan temannya? "Jian Bing, ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _gong zhu_!" Bentaknya dengan suara lantang. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini aku melihat Jian Bing marah. Aku sampai terpaku menatapnya. Jian Bing selalu tersenyum, selalu ceria, selalu tertawa. Tetapi Jian Bing marah? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. "_Gong zhu_... kau memang gila."

Perkataannya itu pasti akan kubalas dengan tawa kalau dia bercanda. Sayangnya, dia tidak sedang bercanda. Dia sedang benar-benar serius.

"M-memang..." Aku berusaha menelan bulat-bulat ketakutanku. "... memang apa yang kulakukan, Jian Bing?"

Dia tidak menjawab untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Cuma menunduk. Cuma menunduk lama sekali. Sampai tidak tahu berapa menit kami lalui, aku mendengar suara pelannya yang sedang sesenggukan. Jian Bing menangis. Dan aku yakin, akulah yang membuatnya menangis.

"Jian B...?"

"Kenapa, _gong zhu_!" Dia memotong ucapanku. Kepalanya sekarang terangkat, kedua tangan berusaha mengeringkan matanya yang berair. "Kenapa _gong zhu_ tidak mendengarkan perkataan Feng _xun-jue_? Kenapa _gong zhu_ lebih memilih kegelapan?"

Suaranya yang mulanya keras itu semakin lama semakin pelan, kemudian kembali keheningan itu merasuki kami. Namun, seperti alunan musik, keheingan itu tiba-tiba berakhir dengan sebuah penutup yang keras. Sebuah hentakan.

"Aku benci _gong zhu_!"

J-jian Bing... Jian Bing benci padaku?

"J-jian Bing..." Aku menggigit bibir, sambil berusaha menelan kemarahanku. Tunggu. Ini bukan kemarahan. Aku tahu aku salah. Mungkin saja... mungkin saja aku hanya sedang berusaha menutupi rasa bersalahku dengan kemarahan yang dibuat-buat ini... "Kalau kau benci padaku, kenapa masih memanggilku _gong zhu_? Kalau hanya di sini untuk mengejek dan menyalahkanku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja!" Bentakku tak kalah sengit.

Dia tidak pergi. Tetap berada di sana. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menyeka airmatanya yang tak kunjung berhenti seperti seorang anak kecil.

"A-aku..." Suaranya tertahan. "Aku tetap memanggilmu _gong zhu_ karena..." Hening sejenak. "Karena tidak peduli apapun yang _gong zhu_ lakukan, Feng _xun-jue_ tetap menganggapmu seorang _gong zhu_!"

Hah...? Benarkah itu?

"Aku benci! Benci sekali pada _gong zhu_ sampai sakit rasanya! Zhi Ming juga! Meng Zhang juga! Apalagi Ling Guang! Semuanya benci pada _gong zhu_!" Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dadanya, seolah sedang menahan sakit yang begitu luar biasa. "Aku benar-benar membenci _gong zhu_ sampai aku rasa lebih baik mati daripada menahan sakit seperti ini!"

"Tapi Feng _xun-jue_..." Lanjutnya. Suaranya yang tadi berapi-api sekarang berubah tenang sekali. Teduh. Tetapi tetap bergetar karena menahan tangis. "... Feng _xun-jue_ tetap saja sayang pada _gong zhu_. Dan Feng _xun-jue_ juga merasa sakit karena _gong zhu_... Bukan sakit oleh rasa benci, tapi karena sayang..."

Pidato pendeknya yang terbata-bata dan spontan itu akhirnya berakhir. Tangisnya lagi-lagi pecah. Bibirnya bergetar seperti suara yang dikeluarkannya tadi.

Bodoh... Jian Bing benar-benar bodoh, ya?

Kenapa dia berkata begitu padaku? Sebenarnya dia sayang padaku atau benci padaku, sih? Kalau dia memang benci padaku, kenapa harus mengatakan hal itu padaku? Justru kalau dia memberitahuku Feng masih tetap sayang padaku, aku akan senang. Dan kalau dia benci padaku, dia pasti tidak akan memberitahukannya. Ya, kan?

Tapi... saat Jian Bing bilang Feng tetap sayang padaku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang.

Justru, perasaan bersalah yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam ini keluar lagi, dan malah semakin besar! Apalagi saat melihatnya menangis...

Namun, sama halnya kalau perasaan bersalah itu makin besar, maka kesombonganku untuk tidak mengakuinya pun ikut makin besar.

Aku... aku masih dengan sombongnya membalas perkataannya...

"Haha... tentu saja..." Aku berusaha tertawa. Tapi tawa itu terdengar aneh sekali. "Aku kan orang yang benar-benar disayangi Feng... Baginya, aku yang paling cantik, yang paling indah, yang sangat penting untuknya..." Ahhh... payah, meski aku bilang begitu, airmataku juga ikut mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "A-aku... aku bukan sepertimu, Jian Bing... juga bukan seperti Zhi Ming, Meng Zhang, Ling Guang... aku jauh lebih dari kalian semua, makanya dia tetap sayang padaku!"

Benar, kan? Benar tidak, ya?

"Apa...?" Jian Bing bergumam pelan. Matanya perlahan naik menatapku. Tatapannya gelap dan tajam. Benar-benar mengerikan... "Kau masih belum sadar, _gong zhu_? Kau itu kotor! Kau itu menjijikkan! Mana mungkin kau bisa lebih dariku? Dengan... dengan anjing yang ada di depan gerbang kota saja kau lebih rendah!"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu!"

Mataku melebar. Nafasku memburu. Ini benar-benar kurang ajar! Apa maksudnya itu! Aku... aku lebih rendah dari anjing katanya! Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan melakukan itu, aku seketika langsung lebih rendah dari anjing? Kata-katanya itu lebih dari sekedar penghinaan!

Tapi, Jian Bing tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanku sampai aku mengerti. Dia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengerti dalamnya kesedihannya, atau perasaan apapun itu yang ada padanya. Dia cuma menjawab dengan satu kalimat pendek saja. Kalimat yang aneh...

"Karena... karena Feng _xun-jue_ tidak perlu menyelamatkan anjing... anjing tidak jatuh dalam kegelapan..."

Aku tertegun.

Mulutku terkatup rapat. Benar-benar bisu aku rasanya.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang aku mengerti. Di sela-sela pikiranku yang membuatku berdiri kaku seperti patung, aku melihatnya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sampai terakhir aku melihatnya, tangisnya tetap tidak akan berhenti.

Entah berapa kalipun aku memanggilnya, aku tahu dia tidak akan kembali. Jadi aku cuma diam.

Langkah kakiku kembali pada gadis yang masih tertidur itu.

"Hei, kau juga jatuh, ya?" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Ah... tentu saja. Kau kan juga aku."

_Dia_ masih tidak bergerak.

Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku di sebelah_nya. _"Kita ini lebih parah dari anjing, ya? Hahaha..." Aku tertawa pahit. Tapi jawaban yang kuterima cuma gema dari ucapakanku saja. "Kalau aku memang lebih parah dari anjing, kenapa dia masih menolong aku, ya? Sebenarnya aku ini seberharga apa untuknya?"

Sebuah jawaban terdengar.

"Seberharga ini, Huang..."

Kepalaku kuangkat.

Di depanku, aku melihatnya, melihat Feng! Tapi, mataku ini tidak bisa benar-benar jelas melihatnya. Di tengah kegelapan ini, juga mataku yang telah terbiasa di dalamnya, aku melihat cahaya yang begitu kuat. Cahaya yang membutakanku! Jadi, yang bisa kulihat samar-samar hanya sosoknya yang sedang membelakangiku.

Dia pun berbalik.

Tadinya, kulihat kedua tangannya seolah sedang menadah sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti permata. Tetapi aku salah. Kali kedua aku melihatnya dengan baik, dia tidak sedang memegang sesuatu, tetapi sedang menggendong seseorang.

Feng sedang menggendong seseorang yang sedang tertidur di tangannya. Yah, tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Ada seseorang yang juga sedang tidur di dekatku.

Laki-laki yang tidur di atas kedua tangannya itu benar-benar mirip dengannya. Sama miripnya seperti antara aku dengan gadis yang tertidur ini. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, matanya, bibirnya, semuanya sama. Yang beda hanyalah rambut laki-laki itu yang lebih pendek dan berwarna coklat...

Pasti itu... dirinya yang seorang lagi. Diri Feng yang seorang lagi, yang sangat-sangat disayanginya seperti dia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Yahhh... karena memang dia adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, yang dilakukan Feng saat itu aneh sekali.

Dia melempar anak laki-laki yang digendongnya itu ke arahku, seolah dia membuangnya begitu saja. Dan aku... aku benar-benar terkejut bukan main!

Hanya saja, bukan hanya tindakannya itu yang mengejutkanku.

Barulah aku sadar, di antara aku dan Feng ada sebuah tembok pelindung yang memisahkan kami seperti kaca transparan. Saat itulah, ketika dia melemparkan tubuh dirinya yang seorang lagi ke arahku, pelindung itu pecah berkeping-keping, seperti kaca yang pecah ketika dilempar sesuatu.

Kedua tanganku sekarang menutup mulutku yang terbuka lebar.

Feng... melakukan itu pada... pada dirinya yang seorang lagi? Tidak mungkin! Ini... ini bohong, kan? Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu? Feng sayang sekali padanya! Ya, sebab kalau dia tidak sayang pada dirinya yang seorang lagi, sama saja dengan dia tidak sayang pada dirinya! Aku tahu, apapun yang dia lakukan pada dirinya yang seorang lagi, sama saja dengan apa yang dia lakukan padanya...

Baru aku sadar sesuatu... apa benar laki-laki itu dalam gendongannya itu tidur? Dan apa benar gadis di sebelahku ini juga tidur?

Tapi aku sudah tidak melihat hal itu lagi.

Yang kulihat sekarang cuma Feng yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Airmata tidak berhenti mengalir, tetapi senyumnya pun tidak pudar. Dia sedang menungguku untuk menyambut tangannya. Tembok itu sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang memisahkan kami berdua.

Dan kalau sudah begini, cuma satu hal yang aku tahu.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

Satu kali aku menatap dirinya yang seorang lagi. Hanya sejenak.

Untuk menyelamatkanku, dia apa dia harus melakukan itu? Membuang dirinya yang seorang lagi? Dia kan benar-benar sayang pada dirinya yang seorang lagi, sama seperti menyayangi dirinya sendiri?

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam...

Baru sekarang aku sadar sesuatu...

Feng lebih sayang padaku daripada kepada dirinya sendiri...

* * *

Gelap...

Tempat apa ini?

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah aku pasti bukan di suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Tempat ini dingin, menyeramkan.

Saat aku berusaha bergerak untuk pergi, aku sadar sesuatu. Aku bukan hanya tidak bisa melihat, tetapi juga tidak bisa bergerak. Aku seperti orang yang terbaring lumpuh di atas... ranjang? Ah, bukan. Kalau ranjang sih enak. Aku terbaring di atas sesuatu yang kasar dan keras. Sekujur tubuhku sakit semua, rasanya seperti dililit sesuatu yang berduri...

Bahkan rasanya untuk bernafas saja sulit sekali...

Aku bukan hanya tidak bisa bergerak karena terikat di tempat ini. Kekuatan saja aku tidak punya. Yang aku bisa cuma tergeletak tak berdaya saja. Suaraku terlalu serak dan pecah untuk bisa terdengar orang lain.

Jadi, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menolongku.

Perlahan, airmataku meleleh. Tapi aku tidak terisak-isak. Bagaimana bisa? Untuk bernafas saja aku kesulitan.

Sampai tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sesuatu dari jauh.

Ada seseorang yang datang. Suara langkah kaki yang cepat dan tergesa-gesa.

Dari jauh, aku bisa mendengar suaranya berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku, diselingi dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan putus-putus. Siapa gerangan yang datang?

Sampai kemudian, suara itu berhenti seluruhnya. Sebagai gantinya, aku merasakan sesuatu.

Uluran tangan seseorang. Tangan itu sepertinya melakukan sesuatu. Ya, perlahan dia melepaskan tubuhku, kepala, leher, tangan, kaki, semuanya dari duri yang menjerat tubuhku. Sentuhan tangannya sangat lembut, sangat amat berbeda dari benda-benda yang mengekangku ini.

Dia tidak berhenti cuma sampai di sana. Satu tangannya mengangkat kepalaku, sementara yang lainnya melepaskan sesuatu. Ahhh... ternyata ada selembar kain yang diikat untuk menutup mataku. Sekarang, kain itu sudah tidak lagi membutakanku. Aku bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas!

Ternyata, memang benar dugaanku. Aku berada di tempat yang sangat mengerikan! Tempat ini masih saja gelap, seperti malam hari dimana bulan dan bintang bersembunyi, dan angin yang membekukan bertiup dari arah utara. Aku terbaring di atas semak-semak duri, sementara semak-semak duri yang lain yang lebih tinggi melilit tubuhku, sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Tapi itu tadi.

Sekarang aku sudah sudah bebas bergerak.

Sayangnya, aku masih tidak punya kekuatan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mau berada di sini barang sedetik lebih lama lagi! Tapi, mau bagaimana? Meski sudah terlepas, tapi kalau tidak punya kekuatan untuk lari, sama saja bohong, kan?

Untunglah, semuanya tidak berakhir seperti itu.

Tangan yang tadi melepaskanku sekarang terulur di depanku. Aku cuma bisa memandangnya lama sekali sebelum menerima uluran itu. Di dalam pandanganku yang masih kabur ini, aku bisa melihat sebagian tangannya tertutup sesuatu berwarna merah. Saat kutajamkan pandanganku, aku sadar kalau cairan merah itu adalah darah. Yah, tangannya pasti terluka saat menyentuh duri-duri itu. Duri-duri yang besar, tajam, mengiris, sebagian masih menusuk luka-lukanya.

Lalu aku menengadah, menatap siapa yang sebegitu gilanya sampai terjun di kolam semak duri ini cuma untuk menyelamatkanku.

Ahhh...

Mataku sulit sekali melihatnya.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi mataku ini sudah lama tertutup, dan yang kulihat cuma gelap dan gelap saja. Sekarang, aku seperti melihat cahaya yang terang. Setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, baru aku bisa melihatnya. Bodohnya aku, aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

Hei, tunggu. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia itu kan orang yang dekat sekali denganku!

Tapi, siapa ya?

Rambut pendeknya yang sehalus benang sutra melambai tertiup angin, mata emasnya yang teduh seperti Danau Barat, wajah lembutnya yang dihiasi senyum tulus. Rasanya aku pernah mengenal wajah itu. Tetapi kapan, aku lupa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, seperti sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak melihatnya.

Namun, aku berani menerima uluran tangannya itu. Di dekatnya saja, aku merasa aman, aku merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi sekarang, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku yang terakhir, aku membiarkannya membawaku kemanapun dia mau. Yah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Pokoknya aku cuma mau pergi dari tempat ini dan aku tidak akan protes dan banyak cing-cong padanya.

Dia menggendongku. Kedua kakiku kulingkarkan di pinggangnya, begitu juga kedua tanganku di lehernya. Di sini, semak duri itu tidak cukup tinggi untuk menusukku. Apalagi tangannya juga memelukku dengan erat, menahanku dengan kuat agar aku tidak jatuh.

Sayangnya, kalau dia menggendongku seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat ke depan. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang sudah dan sekali lagi akan dia tempuh untuk membawaku keluar dari tempat ini. Yang bisa aku lihat cuma apa yang sudah dilaluinya. Pandangan mataku jatuh ke bawah, ke tanah yang dipijaknya. Hei, kakinya itu tidak menyentuh tanah begitu saja. Masih ada semak-semak duri yang menunggu untuk menusuk dan merobek kulitnya. Yang bisa kulihat dari apa yang tertinggal adalah darah saja.

Satu lagi. Dia menggendongku seperti ini, mungkin bukan cuma supaya aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan dijalaninya. Kalau aku digendong seperti ini, seandainya ada bahaya dari belakang, aku bisa langsung melihatnya dan pada saat yang sama, dialah yang duluan akan menerima serangan itu.

Aneh... apa dia perlu melakukan sebanyak ini untukku?

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Bahkan tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih saja tidak. Aku malah merasa sedih sekali. Gara-gara aku, aku sampai membuat seorang sepertinya menderita. Bibirku kugigit kuat-kuat. Aku tidak tahu apakah suara isakanku yang tertahan sampai di telinganya atau tidak. Tapi aku tahu dia pasti sadar saat aku membenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam di bahunya, kemudian membiarkan airmataku tumpah ruah begitu saja membasahi pakaiannya yang indah.

Tangannya yang lembut itu membelai rambutku.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa..." Bisiknya di telingaku. "Kau tidak akan kesakitan lagi..."

_Bodoh... justru itulah masalahnya! Demi membuatku tidak kesakitan, kau malah membiarkan dirimu sendiri yang menanggung kesakitan itu!_ Begitulah pikirku dalam hati. Tapi aku terlalu lemah untuk mengatakannya, dan juga tidak berniat untuk melakukannya.

Kalau tahu aku akan menyakiti orang lain supaya aku bebas, lebih baik aku tetap di tempat itu saja, kan?

Tapi, ahhh... aku ini sombong sekali, ya? Tadi saat di sana, aku begitu memohon-mohon agar seseorang datang membantuku. Tapi sekarang, saat sudah bebas, aku malah bilang aku lebih baik tetap di sana.

Payah sekali aku ini...

Tanpa tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, aku cuma bisa diam saja. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah...

Di tengah kesunyian ini, sementara kepalaku masih tertunduk dan wajahku terbenam di bahunya, aku merasakan langkahnya yang semakin melambat. Ahhh... kurasa dia sedang mendaki sesuatu. Sesekali aku merasakan tangannya yang berdarah memelukku bergetar dan hampir terlepas, tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Peluh di wajahnya membasahi ujung-ujung rambutku. Dengan sepenuh hati aku berharap agar tangannya itu tidak pernah melepaskanku, supaya aku tidak jatuh. Tapi dengan sepenuh hati pula aku berharap agar dia akhirnya menyerah dan menjatuhkanku, supaya dia tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan lagi karena menolongku.

Sesudah waktu yang seolah tidak pernah habis, sementara mataku masih tertutup rapat, aku merasakan suatu perubahan. Angin yang tadinya berhembus kencang dan dingin, membawa serpihan-serpihan daun yang tajam, sekarang berubah. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut dan hangat membawa bau rumput yang tumbuh di musim semi. Udara yang hangat melimpahi tubuhku yang masih menggigil.

Langkahnya berhenti.

"Kita sampai!"

Suaranya kelihatan gembira sekali, seolah luka-lukanya itu sama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Yah... seolah dengan mengetahui dia berhasil membawaku keluar dari tempat itu, kesakitannya hilang seketika. Aku pun mengangkat wajahku dan membuka mata.

Wah...

Tempat yang indah sekali...

Sepanjang mataku melihat, yang ada cuma padang rumput yang hijau. Beberapa pohon buah _Tao_ yang rimbun dan lebat berdiri menjulang membayang-bayangi cahaya matahari yang masuk. Yahhh... memang tempat yang indah, sih... sangat berbeda jauh dari tempat yang tadi. Tapi, dengan keadaanku yang sangat kotor dan menyedihkan ini, rasanya aku tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti ini.

Kemudian, dia menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Aku sekarang duduk di tepi sebuah sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih. Kakiku yang tercelup di air bisa merasakan betapa menyegarkannya air itu, meski luka-lukaku juga terasa perih. Air yang tadinya jernih berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi merah karena terkena darahku.

Sesudah itu, barulah aku bisa melihat keindahan yang sesungguhnya di tempat ini. Saat aku menengadah ke atas, aku akhirnya bisa melihatnya sepenuhnya. Satu orang itu saja mengalahkan semua keindahan tempat ini. Senyum lembut yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Tangan kanan menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Pakaiannya, sebuah jubah sutra yang berwarna putih, meski ujung lengannya sudah sobek-sobek dan berwarna merah karena darah, tetap saja terlihat indah. Jubah luarnya lebih indah lagi. Merah, warna jubah luarnya merah seperti darahnya. Bordiran emas yang berkilau, seperti matanya. Sebuah kain sutra putih diikatkan di pinggangnya.

Dia melepaskan kain putih itu. Kain itu dicelupkan seluruhnya di air , sebelum ia menggunakannya untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari segala macam kotoran dan darah yang menutupinya. Ahhh... kain sutra itu... padahal kain itu bagus sekali! Dan sekarang kain itu sampai kotor di sana sini karena digunakan untuk membersihkan tubuhku!

Tentu saja, aku langsung protes.

"Eh! Tidak perlu!" Seruku sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan lakukan itu! Aku..."

Dia memotong ucapanku dengan senyumnya, sebelum menjawab. Satu tangannya di bawah daguku, mengangkat wajahku agar dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sementara tangannya yang lain membersihkannya. "Kalau aku tidak membersihkanmu, apa kau bisa membersihkan dirimu sendiri?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Iya juga, sih... aku kan tidak punya kain bersih untuk bisa mengelap tubuhku. Dan menceburkan diri ke aliran air ini rasanya gila sekali. Lukaku bisa main perih! Jadi, aku cuma bisa diam saja membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Sesudah itu, dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi. Yah, mungkin pikirnya semua tindakannya itu belum cukup mengagetkan untukku. Dia berlutut di depanku, sampai kedua matanya bertemu pada satu garis lurus dengan mataku. Dia melepaskan jubah luarnya itu hanya dalam waktu sekejap mata, dan dia... dia... dia memelukku!

Astaga...!

Yang benar saja!

Yah, memang sih aku sudah bersih. Tapi kan bukan berarti aku sudah pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini?

Akhirnya, pertanyaanku terjawab.

Dia memelukku bukan cuma untuk menunjukkan kalau dia sayang padaku! Pada saat yang sama, aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari tubuhku, sesuatu yang terus-menerus menyesakkan dadaku dan membuat rasa sakit di tubuhku tidak kunjung hilang. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya itu, yang kulihat cuma aura-aura seperti asap berwarna hitam. Dan asap hitam itu... masuk ke dalam tubuhnya...

Sebagai gantinya, dari tubuhnya juga keluar sesuatu seperti cahaya putih. Aura-aura yang sangat indah dilihat, dan mereka masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Saat itulah, ada perubahan luar biasa padaku! Tadinya aku merasa kedinginan, kesakitan, lumpuh, dan tidak berdaya. Sekarang, sebaliknya, aku merasa luar biasa! Seolah aku baru saja bangun tidur di pagi yang cerah dan menyegarkan, dengan tenaga yang masih penuh meluap-luap dalam tubuhku!

Pelukan itu perlahan terlepas.

Baru saja aku mau mengatakan terima kasih padanya ditambah kalau bisa menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan padaku, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya mendarat di atas bahuku! Kedua tangannya bergetar, seolah berusaha menahan bebannya di atas bahuku sebagai penopang. Dan bukan hanya itu, jubahnya yang tadi berwarna putih bersih itu sekarang dipenuhi bercak-bercak berwarna hitam yang kotor.

"Hei!" Seruku terkejut sambil berusaha membantunya duduk dengan tegak. Kudengar suara nafasnya yang berat dan tidak teratur. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aneh, padahal tadinya dia kuat sekali. Sekarang dia kelihatan rapuh dan lemah. Yahhh...

... sama sepertiku tadi.

Dia menggeleng pelan. Di bibirnya sekarang senyum itu perlahan pudar. Wajahnya tidak lagi secerah tadi. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang menahan rasa sakit. Dalam keadaan seperti itupun, dia masih berusaha menjawab. "Tenang saja... jangan khawatirkan aku..."

Tangannya berusaha menggapai jubah merahnya, jubah luar yang tadi dilepaskannya. Sesudah itu, dia memakaikannya padaku!

A-apa...?

Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya?

Dia bercapek-lelah mencariku ke dalam lembah penuh semak duri itu. Dia melepaskan satu persatu duri yang melilitku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Membersihkan luka-lukaku, mengambil seluruh kegelapanku dan menukarkannya dengan cahayanya sendiri. Dan terakhir... dia... memberikan jubahnya untukku...

Aku jadi tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Aku terlalu senang, terlalu senang sampai bahkan tersenyum pun tidak bisa. Dan pada saat yang sama aku sangat sangat sedih, sampai setetes airmata pun tidak ada yang keluar. Apa... apa sebenarnya yang harus aku rasakan?

Jadi, aku cuma bisa tertunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua tanganku menutup wajahku. "Terima kasih..."

Cuma itu saja yang bisa kulakukan.

Untuk waktu yang sepertinya lama sekali, tidak ada suara apapun, tidak ada gerakan apapun. Yang ada hanya kesunyian. Sampai akhirnya, aku merasakan sentuhan tangannya di pergelangan tanganku. Dia menariknya dengan lembut. Sekali lagi, aku melihat wajahnya.

"Meimei..." Bisiknya dengan setengah suara. "Jangan menghilang lagi, ya?"

Aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Aku pun teringat sesuatu. Ah, iya... aku kan sudah menukarkan kekuatan cahayaku untuk kekuatan kegelapan? Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata bukan cuma kekuatan semata yang menjadi pertukaran. Seluruh keberadaanku ternyata juga jadi pertukaran, bukan? Makanya itu aku bisa terikat di tempat mengerikan itu, dan dia harus pergi untuk menolongku.

Hembusan angin semilir menggelitik telingaku, membuyarkan lamunanku seketika. Di depanku aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kulupakan selamanya. Seperti sebuah lukisan maha karya yang sangat indah. Dia masih terduduk lemah di sana. Wajahnya seperti menahan sakit. Sebagai latar belakang adalah langit senja dengan matahari yang nyaris terbenam. Cakrawala tidak berwarna lembayung seperti pada umumnya, melainkan mengeluarkan warna merah, merah seperti darah. Warna merah yang sama dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka pada tangan dan kakinya.

Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya. Bukan dia menyuruhku mengubahnya juga, sih.

Sampai pada suatu saat, di ujung padang rumput itu, tepat di belakangnya, aku melihat cahaya sangat terang! Luar biasa terangnya sampai seolah matahari sendiri yang datang ke arah kami! Bahkan bukan hanya cahaya saja yang kulihat, tetapi juga panas... api yang panas sedang mendekat!

Suara langkah-langkah mendekat, membuatku takut setengah mati. Begitu juga dengan orang yang menolongku ini. Bedanya, dia tidak terkejut. Dia cuma menunduk dalam-dalam, kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetar erat-erat. Ahhh... apa yang terjadi setelah ini?

Sangking kuatnya cahaya yang menimpaku, aku sampai terjatuh ke belakang, dengan kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku. Kalau aku melihatnya lebih lama lagi, aku pasti akan buta!

Sambil perlahan memberanikan diri untuk mengintip melalui sela-sela jariku, kulihat seseorang masih berada di posisi yang sama di tempat sebelum aku terjatuh tadi. Masih menatap ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku! Yang pasti, rambut_nya_ berwarna perak sepertiku. Tetapi rambut_nya_ panjang dan ikal, tidak seperti rambutku yang pendek. Dari sudut ini, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah_nya_.

Tapi aku tahu apa yang _dia_ lakukan sesudah itu.

Diriku yang satu lagi berdiri, kemudian berlari menghampiri cahaya itu. Dari mulut_nya_ ia berseru berulang kali,_ "Feng! Feng!"_, tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang _ia_ terima dari cahaya itu.

Dan tidak hanya itu. Ketika _dia_ hampir saja sampai, _dia_ terpelanting jatuh ke samping, seolah ada tembok transparan yang memisahkan_nya_ dari cahaya itu. Diriku yang satu lagi, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, masih memanggil cahaya itu berulang-ulang, hanya untuk tidak didengarkan sedikit pun. Cahaya itu tetap saja berjalan makin dekat ke arahku... semakin dekat...

Wujudnya semakin terlihat jelas di mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat... melihat wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan wajah orang yang menolongku! Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna emas itu saja yang berbeda. Wajah lembut yang sama, sepasang mata seperti danau emas yang sama. Hanya saja, tidak ada senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan auranya yang seperti api yang begitu panas, bibirnya yang tidak menyunggingkan sedikitpun senyum, tatapan mata yang tajam, dan sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau dia sedang membawa amarah yang seperti api yang menghanguskan?

Dia berhenti saat berada di depanku. Pedang itu berada di tangannya.

Aku benar-benar takut. Apa yang akan terjadi denganku sekarang?

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu, aku mendengar sebuah panggilan. Arahnya pasti dari laki-laki yang menolongku. Dia memanggil dirinya yang satu lagi dengan sebuah panggilan yang... sangat dekat... setidaknya bergitulah kedengarannya untukku...

"Tai Yang...!"

Orang yang dipanggilnya _Tai Yang_ itu menoleh menatapnya. Dan, tahu apa yang kulihat sesudah itu? Hanya untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, sang _Tai Yang_ itu menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar terpukul saat melihatnya, seolah sewaktu-waktu ia bisa saja jatuh dan menangis hanya karena melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi. Aku mengerti benar akan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia pasti benar-benar menyayangi dirinya yang satu lagi, kan? Bagaimanapun, dia adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi yang tidak aku mengerti adalah yang dia lakukan sesudah itu.

Hanya sepersekian detik saja! Hanya sekejap kedipan mata saja ekspresi terpukul itu bertahan, sebelum berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat! Tatapan matanya sekarang sangat tajam dan menusuk, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa jijik. Tatapan matanya seperti melihat sampah yang kotor. Siapapun yang menerima tatapan seperti itu tentu akan merasakan hatinya seperti dihujam pisau es, dan dia bukan pengecualian.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar.

"_Zua..."_ Kata-kata itu berhenti di situ. Mulutnya terkatup kembali, urung mengatakan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Tatapannya yang tajam itu kembali padaku, dengan pedang yang sudah berkilat-kilat di tangannya. Ujung pedang itu teracung ke arahku!

Jantungku seakan berhenti. Celaka... aku... aku akan mati sebentar lagi...

Tetapi aku baru saja sadar. Ujung pedang itu ternyata tidak benar-benar terarah padaku, melainkan satu titik di depanku.

"Tai Ya... Ah!"

Laki-laki itu hampir saja memanggil dirinya yang seorang lagi, tetapi cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan menunduk lagi. Masih dalam posisi berlutut, kedua tangannya sekarang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya di lantai. Barulah aku sadar... posisinya... posisinya seperti orang sedang ber_kowtow_... aneh sekali...

Kenapa dia perlu ber_kowtow_ pada dirinya yang seorang lagi?

"Kau," Tanpa sedikit pun menatapnya, orang yang tadi dipanggilnya _'Tai Yang'_ itu berkata dengan suara yang dingin. "Lakukan apa yang harus dan mau kau lakukan."

Sebagai balasan, dia mengangguk pelan, kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri. Ingin sekali rasanya aku membantunya. Tetapi sangking takutnya aku, seluruh persendian tubuhku rasanya lumpuh, menolak untuk digerakkan. Cuma indra pengelihatanku saja yang tetap berjalan, melihatnya berdiri, kemudian berjalan dan baru berhenti di depanku, di tempat dimana ujung pedang itu mengarah.

Dia menatapku sekilas.

Tatapan matanya benar-benar nanar dan penuh kepedihan. Siapapun yang melihat itu tidak mungkin bisa menahan airmatanya.

Baru sesudah itu, dia berbalik menghadap kepada dirinya yang seorang lagi.

Kedua tidak mengatakan apapun! Bertatap matapun tidak! Yang satu tertunduk dalam-dalam karena rasa malu yang aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, sementara yang satu lagi membuang muka karena enggan melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi.

Tapi keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Perlahan laki-laki itu, dia yang karena menolongku sampai tidak dipandang oleh dirinya yang seorang lagi, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar! Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut menganga. Ya Tian... apalagi yang akan terjadi...?

Berdiri di depanku seperti itu, membelakangiku dan berhadapan dengan dirinya seorang lagi yang menggenggam sebilah pedang di tangannya, dia kelihatan seperti sedang...

... sedang melindungiku.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali menghilang dari tempat ini, pergi dari tempat ini sejauh-jauhnya! Ugh... kenapa...? Kenapa aku harus menukarkan diriku sendiri dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang akhirnya membuatku jatuh sendiri? Dan kenapa dia harus menolongku? Kalau dia tidak menolongku, dia tidak perlu mengalami ini! Ya, kan?

Sementara tangisanku teredam dalam tanganku, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suara dengupan jantungku yang bertambah kencang.

Sesudah itu, sebuah suara teriakan.

Lalu, tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi...

Aku perlahan membuka mataku, hanya untuk tidak bisa mempercayai pengelihatanku. Dia masih berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Tetapi lututunya tidak lagi tegak melainkan tertekuk. Sepertinya kedua kakinya tidak lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Sebuah tangan yang mencengkram erat bahunya, itulah satu-satunya yang mempertahankannya tetap berdiri. Sementara kedua tangannya yang tadi terentang sekarang terkulai lemah di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Tapi, jauh dari semua itu, yang tidak bisa aku percayai adalah punggungnya.

Ujung pedang yang berlumuran darah itu menembus punggungnya.

Rasanya kurang menyakitkan kalau hanya tusukan seperti itu, kemudian dia ditinggalkan, bukan? Jadi, orang yang menyerangnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya yang seorang lagi, mencabut pedangnya itu. Kemudian dengan satu kibasan tangan yang kuat, dia melemparkan dirinya yang seorang lagi. Melemparkan! Melemparkannya seperti boneka kain yang sudah rusak! Melemparkannya seperti sampah...

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk berpikir bahwa sekarang sebaiknya aku menghampirinya dan melakukan sesuatu untuknya, apapun asal bisa meringankan sedikit kesakitannya! Tetapi aku terlalu takut, terlalu lumpuh untuk melakukan apapun.

Sementara itu, orang yang membawa pedang itu mengembalikan tatapan matanya padaku.

Sekarang aura yang panas seperti api itu tidak ada lagi. Aneh. Begitu cepatnya berubah.

Dan wajahnya juga berubah. Bukan kemarahan, bukan rasa jijik, bukan kejengkelan dan kekecewaan.

Tapi kesedihan dan kepahitan yang tidak bisa aku katakan. Saat itulah aku mengerti. Meski dia sudah menusuk dirinya yang seorang lagi dengan pedangnya, bagaimanapun dia adalah dirinya yang seorang lagi! Aku tahu, memandangnya seperti itu, menusuknya, dan melemparkannya seperti sampah begitu sangat sulit untuknya. Dia seperti melakukan semua itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Airmata yang mengaliri wajahnya begitu jelas terlihat. Dan tidak ada gunanya berusaha membersihkannya. Airmata itu selamanya tidak akan pernah berhenti mengalir.

Tapi, dengan sebuah senyuman, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

Sesuatu yang membuatku yakin, sejak awal dia tidak pernah akan membunuhku. Sejak awal pedang itu ada hanya untuk menancap pada dirinya yang seorang lagi.

"_Cahayamu benar-benar __indah sekali... Seperti cahaya Zuan Jin dulu..."_

Indah? Cahayaku?

Sebelum aku sempat protes, dia sudah berbalik meninggalkanku.

_Cahayaku? Ini bukan cahayaku! Aku ini cuma makhluk rendahan yang sudah menukarkan keberadaanku dengan kegelapan! Aku ini sebenarnya terikat di dalam jurang yang gelap dan penuh semak duri itu! Kalau bukan karena orang yang kau panggil '_Zuan Jin_' itu, aku tidak akan pernah keluar! Dan cahaya ini... ini cahaya _Zuan Jin_-mu! Bukan cahayaku!_

Tapi terlambat, dia sudah pergi...

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihatnya berhenti dan melihat ke samping. Matanya masih basah. Airmatanya masih mengalir. Tapi senyumnya itu tetap ada saat dia melihat diriku yang seorang lagi. Sambil melemparkan pedangnya, dia memeluk diriku yang seorang lagi.

Tembok itu sudah tidak ada...

Tanganku terkepal erat. Betapa tidak adilnya ini untuk dia...

Pelukan itu tidak pantas untuk diriku yang seorang lagi! Pujian itu , bahwa cahayaku indah, juga tidak pantas untukku! Yang pantas menerimanya cuma dia... si _'Zuan Jin'_ itu, dirinya yang seorang lagi yang benar-benar disayanginya...

Sebaliknya, pedang itu harusnya ditusukkan padaku, dan pada diriku yang seorang lagi! Tatapan penuh rasa jijik itu, dibuang seperti sampah begitu, tidak pantas untuknya!

Di tengah-tengah badai pikiranku yang bergelora ini, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang pelan. Suara yang bergetar dari arahnya. Dari suara itu, aku tahu dia pasti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dibayangkan. "G-gelap... gelap sekali..."

Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Ya, sudah malam. Tapi sama sekali tidak gelap, kok. Langit malam ini benar-benar luar biasa cerah! Jutaan bintang-bintang di langit bercahaya seolah saling bersaing menjadi yang paling terang. Bulan bersinar dengan warna peraknya yang pucat tetapi indah. Langit yang benar-benar cerah, tidak ada satupun awan yang menutupinya. Malam yang paling terang yang pernah kulihat, lebih terang daripada festival musim semi dimana ribuan kembang api meletus di langit. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang kulihat di mataku.

Dengan perasaan sedih, tetapi juga bingung, aku menyeret kakiku perlahan ke arahnya. Dia masih terbaring di tempat itu.

Wajah yang sama. Kesedihan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan. Airmata yang tidak bisa dibendung seperti sungai Chang Jiang. Tapi, ada sebuah senyum di wajahnya saat melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi memeluk gadis berambut perak itu, diriku yang seorang lagi. Cuma itu yang aku lihat sebelum tanganku menggapai kedua belah pipinya yang basah.

Aku juga menangis.

Saat melihatnya, aku baru tahu kenapa dia berkata tempat ini gelap...

Matanya yang berwarna emas itu tidak lagi bercahaya! Tatapan matanya gelap dan kosong. Yah, mungkin dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, tetapi tidak ada cahaya pada matanya, tidak ada pantulan cahaya yang membuat matanya bening seperti Danau Barat seperti yang tadi kulihat. Tahu apa artinya itu? Dia bukan cuma ditusuk pedang itu oleh dirinya yang seorang lagi, dan bukan cuma dibuang! Kedua matanya, kedua matanya yang selama ini cuma pernah melihat cahaya, untuk pertama kalinya tertutup awan gelap. Ya, kegelapan yang tadinya membuatku tidak bisa melihat cahaya, sekarang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi...

Bagaimana aku tidak bisa menangis?

Melihatku seperti ini, dia berjuang mati-matian mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk menghapus airmataku.

"Meimei, jangan menangis..." Katanya dengan suara yang hampir habis. "Aku dan _Tai Yang_... melakukan ini untukmu..."

Untukku? Untukku! Justru itulah yang membuatku menangis! Gara-gara aku, dia dan dirinya yang seorang lagi sampai menderita seperti ini! Aku membuat si _'Tai Yang'_ terlihat begitu kejam dam jahat, sama sekali tidak berbelas kasihan meskipun kepada dirinya yang seorang lagi! Aku membuatnya harus mematikan perasaannya sendiri! Karena aku, dia sampai harus terlihat seperti tokoh jahat yang tidak punya perasaan dalam suatu cerita! Sementara pada saat yang sama, aku harus membuat si _'Zuan Jin'_ terlihat begitu memalukan dan menjijikkan di depan orang yang benar-benar disayanginya, di depan dirinya sendiri! Aku membuatnya harus menerima perlakuan seperti itu! Aku membuatnya menjadi korban!

_Ohhh... permata yang dihanguskan dalam api, apa kau tahu? Jerami akan dilahap api hanya dalam sekejap mata. Tetapi kau, permata yang tidak terhingga nilainya, tidak akan pernah hangus..._

Kurasa dia tahu itu.

Dan karena itu dia melakukannya...

* * *

"_Oh iya! Feng memanggil dirinya yang seorang lagi dengan _'Zuan Jin'_, kan? Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu _'Zuan Mi'_? _'Gui Jin, Tian Mi'_! Berharga seperti emas, manis seperti madu! Dari perkataan itu, boleh kan aku memanggilmu _'Zuan Mi'_, Yangmei yang manis?"_

"_Boleh saja!"_

-...Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu. Aku sudah bukan Yangmei yang manis seperti dulu lagi. Aku cuma seperti racun yang pahit dan mematikan...-

"_Lu Xun juga memanggil dirinya yang seorang lagi dengan _'Tai Yang'_! Artinya 'Matahari'! Kalau begitu kau kupanggil _'Tai Yin'_, boleh kan, Huang? Kau kan yang seperti bulan yang memantulkan cahayanya pada malam hari?"_

"_Tentu saja boleh!"_

-...Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu. Aku sudah bukan Huang yang memancarkan cahaya pada saat malam seperti dulu lagi. Aku cuma gambut hitam yang tidak ada harganya saja...-

* * *

That's all...

Wkwkwkwk... nggak susah kan menebak itu dua POVnya siapa? XDDDDDD

(BTW, 'Mi' itu artinya 'Madu'. Sementara 'Tai Yin', menurut aliran apa getu pokoknya yang ada baguanya, Tai Yin itu bulan...)

Selanjutnya, sesudah chap ini, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan awalnya lagi, kok... XDDDDD Dan saya janji POVnya nggak melulu dari Lu Xun... XDDDDD

Wokey... Next updatenya Selasa, ya? Bukan minggu... Jangan lupa, loj...


	37. We'll See You Soon!

Reply Review~

**Yulius:** Halah, bos... getu tok ae ngamuk... =.=

**Putri:** Boleh... boleh... justru cerita itu dibuat untuk memainkan perasaannya pembaca... *dinuklir gara2 nyontek quote tanpa izin*

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Yups... tepat sekali... Hmmm... kalo tentang itu saya nggak bisa menjanjikan (tapi akan saya usahakan... ^^) berhubung Yangmei ama Huang itu satu juga... sama kayak Lu Xun ama Feng... hohoho~

**Fansy Fan:** Yeah, I realize that the last chap is quite confusing so I will explain about it in this chap... ^^

**IXA Cross:** Yups... saya nyadar, kok... (justru itu tujuan saya... *ketawa jahat dan langsung dinuklir seketika*). APA? Anda nggak tahu bocah itu? Tentu aja dia itu ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** T'an Mo yang menyamar ***SPOILER ENDS HERE*** Dan yang bersayapa hitam itu kan saya nggak bilang burung apalagi burung gagak... =.= bisa aja kupu2 yang sayapnya hitam, ato peri, ato apalah... *dinuklir gara2 nggak genah*

Wokey. Karena sepertinya banyak yang bingung dengan chap sebelumnya, akan saya jelaskan di chap ini...  
Chap 36 terbagi jadi enam bagian:  
1. Yang pertama itu tentang si Yangmei ngomong2 ama Huang. Nah, kejadian ini dialami dua orang itu PADA SAAT ITU JUGA (dengan kata lain, pas Lu Xun lagi di ambang hidup dan mati ngelawan Yaoguai raksasa plus berdiri nggak tahu berapa lamanya sambil dikerjai Yaoguai2 itu, si Yangmei ama Huang lagi enak2nya cing-cong sendiri...)  
2. Yang kedua tentang Huang ama Jian Bing. Nah, kejadian ini cuma flashback masa lalunya si Huang pas dia masih di Tian Shang... INI beneran dialami sama Huang, cuma di masa lalu...  
3. Yang ketiga tentang Huang yang seorang diri pengen nyari burung-burung dan pada akhirnya malah ketemu si bocah YANG SEBENARNYA T'AN MO YANG MENYAMAR dan pada akhirnya dia beneran kena darknessnya si T'an Mo (nah, sesudah kejadian ini dilanjutkan ama yang pas si Feng nyari2 Huang itu loh~)  
4. Kejadian keempat adalah yang paling rame karena ada Huang (ya eyalah!), Yangmei (cewe yang lagi 'tidur'), Jian Bing, Feng, ama Lu Xun (cowo yang lagi 'tidur'). KEJADIAN ITU SAMA SEKALI NGGAK DIALAMI HUANG! Karena kalau dialami Huang, percaya, deh... pasti si Huang bakalan nangis mengharu biru dan pada akhirnya dia kembali ke Feng dan itu berarti si Yangmei juga kembali ke Lu Xun dan cerita kita THE END!  
5. Kejadian kelima kali ini dari sudut pandang si Yangmei. Lah tentu saja anda semua tahu kan kalo cowo yang dateng nolong si Yangmei itu Lu Xun? Trus cewe yang seolah 'tertinggal' dari tubuh Yangmei pas Yangmei jatoh itu Huang. Sementara cowo satu lagi yang (dengan kejamnya) menusuk si Lu Xun itu nggak laen dan nggak bukan ya Feng lah... Sekali lagi, ini NGGAK DIALAMI YANGMEI BENERAN, juga bukan mimpinya si Yangmei dan sebagainya! Kalo Yangmei tahu ato mengalami ato melihat kejadian ini, percaya deh dia bakal balik ke Lu Xun dan sekali lagi cerita kita THE END! (tapi ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** Meski si Yangmei nggak AKAN PERNAH melihat kejadian ini, ntar kejadian ini muncul di 'mimpi' seseorang dan yang pasti bukan Yangmei... Hohoho~ Sementara masih dirahasiakan... ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***)  
6. Kejadian terakhir ya tentu saja lanjutan dari kejadian pertama... (jadi kalo suatu saat ada kata-kata '_Tai Yin_' ato '_Zuan Mi_', jangan tanya lagi, okeh?)

Wewww... penjelasan yang sangat panjang... =.=a

Trus, berkaitan dengan chap sebelumnya juga, kalo sodara perhatikan baik-baik, si Lu Xun nggak pake bajunya dia yang biasa (yang di DW), maupun yang selama dia jadi Gaibang ato jadi Pangeran Wei, dsb. Bajunya itu baju laen lagi... XDDDDDDD (WOGH! Bajunya Lu Xun banyak...) Dan juga, pada saat yang sama, berarti baju yang dipake Yangmei di chap sebelumnya (kecuali yang pas dia lagi ngomong2 sendiri ama Huang), itu juga pake baju laen... (**KALO ADA WAKTU**, saya coba desainkan... soalnya saya bisanya desain rumah... bukan desain baju... Ntar kan gawat kalo Lu Xun ama Yangmei modelnya nggak kayak orang malah kayak rumah... *dinuklir*)

WOKEY! Sekarang kita akan segera depart dari arc paling gila dan bikin mati diantara semua chap! Kita beranjak dari Flashback Arc ke... waduh, belum nentukan nama arc-nya... yang pasti tentang perjalanan Lu Xun, Zhou Ying, ama Huo Li ke... (yah, sodara semua pasti udah tahu karena udah diSPOILERkan ke sana sini... =.= padahal ini mestinya rahasia...) CHENG DU! Dan saya jamin arc ini nggak mboseni, renyah, dan nikmat *lah emang krupuk?*

So, let the story begin!

* * *

_**San Zang**_

"Permisi, Meng Zhang..."

Heh? Aneh... Ruangan ini kosong. Dimana Meng Zhang, ya? Hmmm... tapi kan memang biasanya Meng Zhang selalu suka bepergian? Tidak mungkin dia tidak merasa bosan berada di ruangan ini, meskipun ruangan ini adalah tempat miliknya dan ada banyak buku di dalamnya...

Meng Zhang memang suka sekali membaca buku, sih! Hehehe... Dan, apa kalian tahu? Meng Zhang selalu membawa-bawa satu buku khusus kemanapun dia pergi! Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah membacanya! Bahkan Feng _da-ge_ saja tidak pernah! Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin sekali tahu apa itu. Tapi... kalau Feng _da-ge_ saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku!

Ehhh... apa itu?

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba! Di lantai yang berdebu ini, aku melihat sebuah buku yang sangat tebal! Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti adalah buku yang selalu dibawa Meng Zhang kemana-mana!

Horeee! Apa isinya, ya?

Penasaran, aku langsung membukanya. Yahhh... semoga saja Meng Zhang tidak marah.

Hmmm... buku ini aneh sekali. Rasanya sudah seribu kali aku membalikkan halaman, tetapi seolah hanya satu halaman saja yang sudah aku baca. Benar-benar aneh...

Dan isinya? Isinya lebih aneh lagi...

Di halamn pertama terdapat sebuah gambar. Gambar ini rasanya pernah kulihat di suatu tempat. Di sebelah kiri ada sebuah lingkaran berwarna emas yang besaaaaarrrr... sekali! Pasti matahari! Lalu, ada lingkaran yang lebih kecil berwarna perak. Yang ini bulan. Dan diantaranya, ada lingkaran lain berwarna campuran biru dan hijau...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

...

Tempat itu putih seluruhnya. Kosong. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

Tetapi tidak selamanya tempat itu kosong. Seseorang berjalan dalam kekosongan itu. Di matanya, tempat yang kosong itu bukan benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa. Tempat itu adalah sebuah kertas, sebuah kanvas yang luar biasa besarnya. Siap untuk menampung imajinasi pelukisnya. Entah bagaimana munculnya, beberapa batang kuas tahu-tahu berada di genggaman tangannya. Kuas-kuas itu tidak akan pernah perlu dicelupkan dalam bak berisi tinta. Dari kuas-kuas itu sendiri sudah tersimpan tinta yang tidak akan pernah habis.

Dia mengambil sebuah warna. Emas.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya mulai bergerak. Kekosongan yang berwarna putih itu seolah menjadi sebuah layar yang bisa menyerap cat disapukannya. Sebuah lingkaran terbentuk. Lingkaran yang besar sekali. Dia memandangnya sejenak, memperbaikinya sehingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang sempurna. Sesudah itu, dia mengambil warna merah, jingga, kuning, putih, dan ditambah warna emas yang sebelumnya, dia mewarnai lingkaran itu.

Lingkaran itu akhirnya selesai. Dia tersenyum memandang lingkaran itu sambil membersihkan tangannya dari cat-cat yang mengotori.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dia mengambil lagi sebuah warna. Biru tua.

Warna itu tepat berada di sebuah kuas lain yang sangat besar dan tebal. Dengan kuas yang besar itu, dia menyapukan warna biru tua ke seluruh bagian layar itu. Sampai ujung layar yang tidak ada batasannya itu, semuanya berubah menjadi warna biru tua. Di sekitar lingkaran emas yang dilukisnya pertama, warna biru itu perlahan menjadi semakin muda dan muda, hingga menjadi putih seluruhnya.

Dia menatap lukisannya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Terlalu kosong. Lukisan itu benar-benar masih terlalu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah lingkaran emas di atas latar belakang biru tua.

Sambil menjentikkan jari, dia mendapat sebuah ide. Diambilnya beberapa kuas-kuas yang kecil. Kuas berwarna biru laut, hijau, coklat, putih, merah, semua warna yang bisa dipikirkan. Kemudian dia menggambar lingkaran lain di sebelah kanan lingkaran besar yang pertama. Lingkaran itu lebih kecil, tetapi lebih kaya warna. Campuran warnanya dibuat dengan sangat teliti dan hati-hati. Satu goresan diperhitungkan, apakah itu akan menambahkan keindahan atau tidak.

Sesudah lingkaran yang kedua selesai, berjuta-juta insprasi muncul di kepalanya. Kali ini ia mengambil kuas kecil lain berwarna putih, kemudian menambahkan titik-titik kecil di latar belakang yang berwarna hitam itu. Bukan hanya itu, dia menambahkan lingkaran-lingkaran lain yang berwarna-warni. Bukan cuma lingkaran, bentuk lain yang seperti cincin besar, spiral, gumpalan seperti kapas, huruf U, dan banyak lagi. Warnanya pun berwarna-warni.

Senyumnya mengembang lebar saat melihatnya, tetapi barulah dia menyadari sesuatu. Di sebelah kanan lingkaran yang kedua sepertinya terlalu kosong. Jadi, kali ini dia mengambil sebuah kuas berwarna perak, kemudian menggambar lingkaran lain yang lenih kecil. Namun, lingkaran yang kecil itu dibuatnya sedemikian indah dan bagusnya, sehingga hampir sama bersinarnya dengan lingkaran emas yang pertama dilukisnya. Kemudian lingkaran itu dipenuhinya dengan warna putih, kuning pucat, dan warna perak yang sama.

"Selesai!" Serunya dengan gembira sambil menatap lukisannya. Seperti pelukis pada umunya, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, dengan bangga melihat hasil karyanya.

Tetapi kegembiraannya itu tidak bertahan lama.

Sebatang kuas yang lain tiba-tiba muncul. Kuas itu tadinya tidak ada, dan memang tidak pernah dipakainya. Kuas berwarna hitam pekat. "Hei, kau!" Panggil si kuas hitam. Pelukis itu segera berbalik menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakaiku?"

Pelukis itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Gambar ini sudah selesai." Jawabnya. "Maaf, tetapi kalau ada warna hitam, gambar ini tidak akan sebagus sebelumnya."

"Tidak bisa!" Ujar kuas itu memaksa. "Lukisanmu bagus memang. Tapi aku tidak suka! Lukisan seperti ini, tidak ada warna hitam, lebih baik lukisan seperti ini dihancurkan saja!"

Senyumnya tadi perlahan pudar. Dia kelihatan marah, ingin sekali rasanya mematahkan kuas itu. Tetapi tidak bernah dilakukannya. Justru dengan entengnya dia membalas. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Katanya. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau."

Kuas itu pun tersenyum menang. Sambil tertawa, ia bergerak di atas lukisan itu. Lukisan yang tadinya bagus, tiba-tiba saja dirusak oleh kuas hitam itu. Cat dalam jumlah besar tumpah, membuat dua buah lingkaran, lingkaran berwarna-warni dan lingkaran berwarna perak itu langsung berubah hitam, begitu juga dengan titik-titik putih kecil yang lain. Sebagian lukisan itu menjadi bencana sekarang. Hanya bagian lingkaran besar berwarna emas itu saja yang tidak terkena lukisan itu, berikut beberapa titik-titik putih kecil yang lainnya.

Si pelukis tidak mengatakan apapun saat melihat hasil karyanya dihancurkan.

"Nah! Begini saja!" Ejek kuas hitam itu. "Kalau begini, aku yang paling menguasai lukisan ini!" Kemudian dia tertawa keras sambil meninggalkan pelukis itu sendirian, menatap lukisannya yang sebagian sudah dikotori warna hitam.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, dia memegang kembali sebuah kuas. "Kurasa, aku harus memperbaikinya, ya..." Gumamnya. Kemudian, dengan kuas itu, ia mewarnainya sekali lagi.

Sayang, apapun yang dia lakukan, warna hitam itu tetap tidak bisa hilang. Justru semakin ia menyapukan warna lain, warna hitam yang sebelumnya semakin jembret tak karuan kemana-mana. Tentu saja, ini membuatnya kesal. Tetapi dia tetap tenang, seolah memang tahu kalau ini yang akan terjadi pada lukisannya.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa melemparkan kuas itu sambil mendesah kalah.

Sebuah pedang muncul di tangan kanannya, menggantikan batang-batang kuas itu. Dengan satu sabetan pedang, maka layar putih bergambar lukisannya yang sudah rusak itu akan robek. Dan dengan begitu, mungkin dia bisa mengulanginya dari awal lagi.

"Hai..."

Pelukis itu menoleh ke belakang. Ada seseorang di belakangnya. Sama sepertinya, dia pun membawa sebuah kuas. Tetapi kuas itu bukan yang memiliki warna seperti kuas yang dimilikinya. Kuas itu kosong.

"Kau akan merobek lukisan itu?" Tanya si pendatang baru. "Sayang... padahal lukisan ini indah sekali..."

Dia cuma menghela nafas. "Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya..." Kalimatnya itu terputus di tengah saat ia melihat tangan si pendatang baru itu. Di tangannya ada sebuah kuas kosong. "Hei, kau bisa memperbaiki lukisan ini, bukan?"

Si pendatang itu untuk waktu yang lama sekali hanya terdiam.

"Aku..." Dia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Bisa saja... tapi..." Dia menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "A-aku harus... kau tahu, kan?"

Si pelukis sepertinya tersadar. Dia pun kemudian mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Ya... aku tahu..."

Dan sesudah itu, untuk waktu yang sunyi senyap, mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sampai satu waktu, si pendatang itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya, kan?" Tanyanya. Tetapi pertanyaan itu tidak ditanyakan dengan nada menantang. Pertanyaan itu seperti sebuah permohonan. Aneh, dia memohon agar diizinkan memperbaiki lukisan itu, tetapi pada saat yang sama memohon agar tidak perlu melakukannya. "B-baiklah..."

Kemudian dia dengan patuh membuka telapak tangan kanannya. Si pelukis itu menatap tangan yang terulur itu lama sekali. Tangan yang bersih dan lembut. Namun, sekarang tangan itu tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Dia mengangkat pedangnya, kemudian mengiris kulit yang halus itu.

Suara rintihannya mengiris hati pelukis itu, sama seperti pedang itu mengiris tangannya.

Sesudah pedang itu meninggalkan tangannya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi kuas kosong itu digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana sakitnya. Perlahan ia melangkah ke lukisan itu, kemudian kuasnya menyapu ke daerah yang terkena warna hitam.

Pelukis itu hanya bisa menatap dengan takjub. Ajaib! Cat berwarna hitam yang merusak lukisannya terserap masuk ke dalam kuasnya! Satu bagian demi satu bagian, lukisan itu kembali indah seperti semua. Cat hitam itu tidak tersisa pada lukisannya.

Tapi, kemana cat hitam itu pergi?

Dilihatnya kuas di tangan pendatang itu. Kuas yang tadinya putih bersih dan kosong sekarang berwarna hitam pekat. Begitulah dia memperbaiki lukisan itu sampai kembali seperti sedia kala.

Pada titik terakhir dia memperbaiki lukisan itu, akhirnya kuasnya terjatuh.

"Ahhh..." Dia merintih kesakitan sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Melihat ini, segera si pelukis menghampirinya, kemudian menarik tangannya dan memeriksanya.

...Kuas hitam yang tadinya kosong itu sekarang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, tidak disentuh sedikitpun.

"Kenapa..." Pelukis itu menatap tangan itu lekat-lekat.

Darah yang keluar dari telapak tangannya tidak berhenti mengalir. Tetapi darah itu sudah bercampur dengan cat hitam yang berjumlah banyak itu. Tidak habis-habisnya darah berwarna gelap itu keluar dari luka sayatan di tangannya.

Anehnya, dia masih tetap tersenyum. "Sudahlah... asalkan lukisanmu kembali indah..."

Senyuman tulus yang dilihat pelukis itu membuatnya tertegun sekian lama. Tentu saja keberadaan orang di depannya ini jauh lebih berharga dari lukisan itu. Tapi, dia sudah memberinya perintah untuk memperbaikinya, dan orang itu tidak menolak melakukannya. Malah melakukannya dengan gembira ketika tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya itu tidak akan sia-sia. Bukan hanya membuat lukisan itu kembali indah, tetapi juga membuat si pelukis menjadi senang bukan main.

Pelukis itu langsung menariknya dalam pelukan. Tidak peduli lagi kalau darahnya mulai mengotori bajunya. "Kerjamu bagus..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_SHIJIANG_!"

WHOAAAAAA!

Dengan spontan, tanganku langsung bergerak menjitak Wukong. "Wukong! Kau ini bikin kaget saja!" Bagaimana bisa tidak kaget? Wukong memang selalu mengagetkan! "Dasar kera liar, nakal, brutal! Sukanya bertindak seenak perut saja! Kamu mau dihukum, ya?"

"WHOA! Ampun, _Shijiang_!" Ujarnya sambil ber_kowtow-kowtow_ dengan gaya yang lumayan berlebihan. Padahal, aku kan tidak sejahat itu? "Habis, Shijiang kelihatannya asyik sekali melamun! Aku kan jadi penasaran!"

Hmmm... iya juga, sih... memang sedari tadi aku terlalu banyak melamun.

"Memang _Shijiang_ sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Hmmm..." Aku memandang ke atas sejenak, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Cuma mengingat-ngingat sesuatu di masa lalu saja..."

"Wah?" Seperti biasa, Wukong yang selalu ingin ikut campur ini pasti banyak tanya! Tahu begini, tidak akan kuberitahu! "Tentang apa memangnya, _Shijiang_?"

"Aiya!" Seruku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dengan kedua tangan. "_Jing shui bu fan he shui, a_! Jangan ikut campur urusan orang saja!" Meski aku ngomong begitu, toh pada akhirnya aku menceritakan juga. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kan aku menceritakannya pada Wukong. "Bukan apa-apa, sih... cuma dulu sekali, sebelum kau ada, aku pernah membaca buku yang selalu dibawa-bawa Meng Zhang..."

"Meng Zhang? Naga Biru yang kita titipi pesan dulu itu?" Tanyanya.

"Yap!" Jawabku sambil mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Dan kau pasti tidak bisa menebak apa yang kubaca..."

"Apa itu...?" Tanya Wukong dengan wajah makin serius.

"Ini penting..." Balasku sambil memasang wajah yang sama bahkan lebih serius. Aku yakin, baru kali ini Wukong akan benar-benar melihatku serius. Bagaimana tidak? Memang yang kubaca adalah sesuatu yang sangat amat penting! "Kau ingin tahu, Wukong?"

Sambil menelan ludah, dia mengangguk, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling. Yah, _Yi Leng Jing_-Prima Ingatan ini mana ada orang lain selain aku dan Wukong? Tapi, aku tetap menyuruhnya mendekatkan telinganya ke mulutku, hendak membisikinya supaya orang lain tidak mendengar.

"Untuk apa, Shijiang? Tidak ada orang di sini..." Tanyanya dengan suara pelan sambil mengamati sekeliling.

"Ssssttt... diam! _Ge giang you er_-tembok-tembok punya telinga!" Perintahku sambil meletakkan satu jari di depan bibirku. Dengan demikian, Wukong pun menurut. "Dengarkan baik-baik... aku tidak akan mengulangi..."

"Aku siap mendengarkan, _Shijiang_..."

"Yang kubaca itu tentag..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"RAHASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa menjahili orang! Dan pikir-pikir, baru kali ini aku bisa mengerjai kera jahil seperti Wukong! Biasanya kan aku yang selalu di jahili!

"SHI JIAAAAAAAANG!" Teriaknya marah sambil melemparkan tongkatnya ke arahku, atau apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Aku cuma bisa lari darinya sambil tertawa sekeras-kerasnya! Kalau kulihat sekarang, mungkin telinganya sudah bengkak karena kuteriaki tepat di telinganya! Hahaha!

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa!" Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Maka, terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang seru di tempat itu.

Sampai suatu ketika, aku tersandung sebuah pilar nakal yang berdiri tidak pada tempatnya! Walhasil, aku sukses jatuh! "Awwww!"

"Hahahaha! Akhirnya _Shijiang_ tertangkap!" Wukong pun langsung menerjangku.

Tapi, dia pasti bingung ketika aku cuma diam dengan wajah terbengong-bengong menatap ke atas. Dia juga pada akhirnya dengan bingung bertanya padaku. Tentu saja dengan gaya bodohnya itu. "Lho? Ada apa, _Shijiang_?"

"Ah... ah... ah..." Sial, aku terlalu terkejut sampai tidak sempat menghindari dari tempat ini. Yang pasti, aku tahu kenapa bisa ada pilar di sini. Di bawahku adalah ukiran segitiga di atas batu giok, yang setiap sudutnya berdiri pilar-pilar kecil ini. Ini adalah tempat tadi _da-ge_ pergi. Jadi kalau _da-ge_ kembali, dia pasti kembali di tempat yang sama...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suara _da-ge_...

Dan benarlah itu...

"ADA PHOENIX TERBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Sesudah itu, terjadi sesuatu yang pastinya lucu sekali kalau dilihat. Tapi yang mengalami pasti merasa malang sekali. Ahhh... aku ini benar-benar seperti _fei e tou huo_-ngengat terbang ke kobaran api. Memang aku ini sukanya cari mati sendiri, yah? Hmmm... bedanya mungkin aku lebih tepatnya bukan ngengat di kobaran api, tapi Pendeta di bawah seorang Phoenix!

Wahhh... aku bisa melihat jutaan bintang-bintang...

"Awww..." Dah tiba-tiba, bintang-bintang itu hilang entah kemana saat aku mendengar suara _da-ge_. "Sial... kenapa aku jatuh begini...? Untung saja jatuh di atas tempat yang empuk."

"DA-GEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"FEEEEEEEEENG!"

Aku dan Wukong langsung berdiri. Sementara nasib _da-ge_ jadi sangat mengenaskan. Sesudah aku dan Wukong berdiri, _da-ge_ langsung jatuh ke lantai dari giok yang keras. Tapi, hei, bagaimanapun nasibku dan nasib Wukong lebih mengenaskan karena ketiban Phoenix yang jatuh dari langit...

"Aduh..." Rintih _da-ge_ sambil mengurut kepalanya. "Sudah berpusing-pusing di alam sana, disuruh bertarung melawan raksasa, berdiri sambil dikerjai Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, sekarang aku dijatuhkan dari langit sana!" Keluhnya panjang lebar. Wah... kelihatannya yang dilalui _da-ge_ luar biasa berat, ya?

"Hahaha! Itulah yang namanya langit runtuh menimpa kepala kita!" Tawa Wukong, tapi tetap saja kera aneh bin ajaib ini tidak membantu _da-ge_ berdiri!

Jadi, aku yang membantunya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, kan? Yang penting _da-ge_ sudah tahu masa lalu _da-ge_!"

Sesudah aku mengatakan itu, _da-ge_ sepertinya teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, San Zang! Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu yang penting!" Katanya hampir berseru. Aku dan Wukong sampai mengangkat alis karena kaget.

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi itu bukan masa laluku!" Serunya. Tapi, sesudah melihat kami berdua mendelik lebar, _da-ge_ langsung meralat. "Yahhh... maksudku, itu bukan sepenuhnya masa laluku, sih... Feng yang kau lihat di dalam itu memang aku, tapi juga bukan aku!" Nah, ini malah membuatku semakin bingung. Sambil berpandang-pandangan dengan Wukong, aku menggaruk kepala karena bingung. Pada akhirnya, _da-ge_ sendiri juga ikut menggaruk kepala karena bingung menjelaskannya. "Begini, San Zang. _Tai Yang_ dan aku itu satu, tapi aku bukan dia, dan dia juga bukan aku! _Tai Yang_ itu diriku yang satu lagi!"

"_Tai Yang_ itu siapa?" Tanyaku

_Da-ge_ kelihatan bingung sekali menjelaskan. Wah, harusnya dia melihat wajahnya sendiri kalau sedang bingung begitu. Lucu sekali! "_Tai Yang_ itu ya yang kau lihat itu!" Jawabnya. "Di dalam dirinya ada aku. Dan di dalam diriku sekarang pun, dia juga ada! Aiya... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?"

Nah, justru itu yang mau kutanyakan. Sejujurnya, aku juga bingung dengan _da-ge_! Dia ini sebenarnya ngomong apa, sih?

"Begini saja, deh!" _Da-ge_ mendengus. "Sekarang kan aku di _Ren Huan_. Kalau seandainya aku dan _Tai Yang_ adalah orang yang sama, berarti di _Tian Shang_ sana tidak ada siapapun, kan? Padahal katanya kalau di suatu tempat tidak ada Phoenix, tempat itu akan sama saja seperti _Di Yu_!"

Oh, benar juga, ya?

Baru sekarang aku kepikiran...

"Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang!" Seruku sambil memukul telapak tanganku.

Baik _da-ge_ maupun Wukong menoleh.

"Sebelum _da-ge_ 'mendarat' di sini, aku tadi memikirkan sesuatu!" Ungkapku. "Ini tentang buku milik Meng Zhang yang dulu sekali pernah kubaca diam-diam! Di sana ada gambar-gambar yang aneh! Lalu ada cerita tentang seorang pelukis yang sesudah lukisannya selesai, lukisan itu dirusak oleh kuas hitam yang sedari tadi tidak dipakai!" Jelasku panjang lebar. Hanya dengan mengatakan 'buku milik Meng Zhang' saja, _da-ge_ langsung bersemangat. Yah, tidak heran. Aku rasa, buku itu begitu rahasianya sampai tidak ada yang pernah membacanya. Waktu itu saja aku membacanya diam-diam. "Lalu, ada seorang lagi datang dan memperbaiki lukisan itu sampai lukisan itu!"

Hei, aku tidak berani menceritakan bagaimana cara orang itu memperbaiki lukisannya. Bukannya apa-apa, soalnya aku juga tidak mengerti tentang itu! Dan lagi, aku takut reaksi _da-ge_ kalau aku menceritakannya...

"Nah, kemudian aku mulai bingung..." Lanjutku sementara _da-ge_ tetap mendengarkan. "Siapa yang disebut pelukis itu? Juga orang yang memperbaikinya? Pertama kupikir _da-ge_ adalah pelukis itu! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kalau begitu siapa yang memperbaiki...?"

"Ada tulisan seperti itu di buku Meng Zhang?" Tanya _da-ge_ memotong ucapanku. "Siapa yang menulisnya? Apa dia sendiri?"

Aku menggeleng. "Nah itu aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, dulu aku bingung siapa kedua orang itu." Lanjutku. "Kalau sekarang _da-ge_ bilang ada da-ge yang satu lagi... rasanya aku cukup mengerti..."

"Ah, tapi mana mungkin bisa begitu!" Sergah Wukong tiba-tiba. Huh! Lagi-lagi sebelum aku selesai bicara ada yang memotong ucapanku! "Ahhhh... bagaimana cara membayangkan seseorang yang berbeda, tapi sebenarnya satu?"

Yah, perkataan Wukong memang tidak salah. Jadi, kami kembali menoleh ke arah _da-ge_, menuntut penjelasan lebih. Kalau begini sih memang jelas siapa pelukis itu dan siapa yang memperbaikinya. Tapi kan susah sekali membayangkan kalau ada _da-ge_ yang berbeda tapi sebenarnya tetap saja satu! Ahhh... benar-benar susah dimengerti!

_Da-ge_ sendiri juga sepertinya kelihatan bingung sendiri. "Sejujurnya, aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya..." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas panjang dengan nada kalah. Akhirnya, dia benar-benar menyerah dan cuma bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Ahhh... tidak heran kalian tidak bisa mengerti... T'an Mo saja yang bahkan sudah melihat tidak bisa menerima ini..."

Eh? T'an Mo?

T'an Mo sudah pernah melihatnya? Wah! Tidak adil! Aku belum pernah melihat ini dan selama ini aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Curang! Kenapa T'an Mo yang jahat itu pernah melihat tentang _da-ge_ yang beda tetapi sebenarnya satu itu sementara aku belum pernah? Ini tidak adil!

Hmmm... tapi...

_Da-ge_ bilang, T'an Mo melihatnya tapi tidak mau mengerti dan menerima. Aku sih tidak pernah melihat, cuma mendengar saja dari mulut _da-ge_ sendiri... Yah, apa aku akan tidak percaya juga?

Tidak mau! Aku kan bukan T'an Mo!

"Yahhh... aku memang sulit mengerti, _da-ge_!" Balasku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kalau _da-ge_ bilang begitu, meskipun San Zang tidak mengerti, pokoknya San Zang percaya sama _da-ge_, deh!" Karena senyumku terlalu lebar, aku sampai pamer gigi. Ah, biarlah... yang penting aku cuma mau menunjukkan pada _da-ge_ kalau aku ini, meskipun tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi aku bukan seperti T'an Mo itu!

Wukong pun juga ikut-ikutan. "Kalau _Shijiang_ tidak mengerti, apalagi aku yang cuma Pendekar Kera!" Imbuhnya. "Tapi, kalau _Shijiang_ percaya, aku juga! Soalnya aku kan juga bukan T'an Mo!"

"Ah! Wukong, kau itu bisanya cuma meniruku saja!" Omelku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Lho, kan tanggung jawab murid untuk meneruskan pemikiran muridnya!" Balasnya sambil menghindar.

Ugh... Wukong ini sukanya mengelak saja! "Sudahlah! Kau itu bisanya cuma membela dari saja!"

Sementara aku dan Wukong lagi seru-serunya beradu mulut dan tangan, aku mendengar suara tawa kecil dari _da-ge_. Ah iya... _da-ge_ jadi terlupakan. Aku dan Wukong langsung berhenti seketika dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti tengah kami bertarung, seolah tiba2 waktu berhenti.

"Ahahaha... Kalian ini..." _Da-ge _berujar sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak... aku kira kalian tidak akan percaya..."

Melihat _da-ge_ seperti itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Wukong. Tapi kalau aku, wajahku sampai memerah! Hei, jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku cuma senang sekali melihat _da-ge_ seperti itu! Yah, pikir-pikir... memang tidak heran sih kalau dia sesenang itu. Maksudku, ini bermasalah bukan cuma pada siapa _da-ge_ itu sebenarnya, tetapi juga dengan keberadaannya! Kalau T'an Mo tidak mengakui keberadaan _da-ge_ yang satu lagi ini, wah, pasti rasanya _da-ge_ sedih sekali. Dianggap tidak ada itu kan tidak menyenangkan sekali! Jadi sekarang, wajar dia senang...

Dan membuat _da-ge_ senang juga membuatku senang sekali!

"Oh iya! Dan satu hal lagi..." _Da-ge_ menambahkan. "Aku cuma penasaran saja... dulu di Luo Yang, aku pernah melihat sebuah tulisan dari leluhur di masa lalu tentang aku. Apa mungkin San Zang punya teks-teks itu di sini?"

Yahhh... sudah kuduga _da-ge_ akan menanyakan itu. Bagaimanapun, yang namanya manusia itu pasti ingin tahu masa depannya. Dan bagaimanapun Phoenix-nya _da-ge_, dia sekarang kan juga manusia sepenuhnya...

"Sebagian besar sudah hilang, _da-ge_." Jawabku. "Yang San Zang punya cuma sedikit sekali dibandingkan yang hilang."

Tentu saja da-ge kaget, kecewa, kesal, semua itu bercampur jadi satu. Yah, tentu saja ini mengecewakan untuknya. "Hah? Hilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya penasaran, dengan wajah memelaaaaaaaas... sekali!

"Begini, _da-ge_..." Aku mulai menjelaskan. "Tulisan itu sebagian besar ada di daerah Timur, ya, di Wu... Ada beberapa juga sih yang di daerah Barat. Sementara di daerah Utara jumlahnya sedikit sekali. Nah, apa _da-ge_ tahu bagaimana akhirnya semua tulisan itu bisa terkumpul?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Suatu kali, keempat _Si Xiang_ berkumpul dengan membawa seluruh teks itu dari setiap pelosok negeri, _da-ge_."

Mata emas _da-ge_ langsung melebar sangking kagumnya. Ha, baru aku sadar kalau mata _da-ge_ semakin jernih kalau dia terkagum-kagum pada sesuatu! "Benar kah? Wah! Hebat sekali!"

"Itu hebatnya masih belum apa-apa, _da-ge_! _Da-ge_ tahu apa yang lebih hebat?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sama bersemangatnya.

Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng.

"Yang lebih hebat adalah," Jawabku. "Aku berhasil membuat seorang Phoenix tertipu cerita bohong anak kecil!"

Seketika senyum da-ge langsung hilang, menjadi cemberutan. Sementara aku dan Wukong tertawa terpingkal-pinggal mendapati ternyata _da-ge_ sangat-sangat polos dan bisa dibohongi dengan mudah, dia cuma mendengus. Hahaha! Bagaimana tidak lucu? _Da-ge_ yang satu ini, yang juga manusia ini, perlu belajar lagi dari awal, kembali tidak tahu apa-apa seperti manusia pada umumnya! Bahkan bisa dikerjai dengan mudah!

Kalau _da-ge_ seperti ini, wah, bisa-bisa dia bahkan bisa dikerjai binatang tunggangannya sendiri!

"Itu tidak lucu, tahu tidak?" Tanyanya dengan nada sengak yang tentu saja menunjukkan kalau dia kesal bukan buatan. "Aku ini benar-benar serius."

"Baiklah... baiklah... ahahaha..." Jawabku sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa. Dengan diiringi tawa Wukong sebagai musik latar, aku meralat penjelasanku. "Seberanya begini _da-ge_... ahahaha... _Da-ge_ sudah tahu kan kalau Kaisar Sun Jian dari Wu sangat-sangat ingin tahu tentang ramalan para leluhur tentang Phoenix?" Dia mengangguk. Jadi aku meneruskan. "Sesudah pasukan Sorban Kuning dikalahkan, seorang tiran bernama Dong Zhuo bermaksud menggulingkan tahta Han. Kalau tidak salah itu setahun sesudah _da-ge_ lahir, bukan?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hmmm... mungkin juga." Balasnya. "Lalu?"

"Sebelumnya, Kaisar Sun Jian sudah mengumpulkan semua teks-teks yang terdapat di Kerajaan Timur. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan meminta tolong pada Kaisar dari Kerajaan Barat untuk meminjamkan salinan teks-teks itu kalau di Kerajaan Barat ditemukan." Jelasku. "Nah, berhubung Kaisar Kerajaan Barat sangat menghargai dan mengapresiasi keingintahuan Kaisar Kerajaan Timur, dia bukan cuma membawa salinannya tetapi yang asli juga."

"Tak lama, Kaisar Sun Jian dari Kerajaan Timur berhenti berpatisipasi pada perang itu karena menemukan Cap Kerajaan pada masa Dinasti Qin dulu. Dia pulang kembali dengan membawa seluruh teks itu. Namun di tengah jalan, pasukan lain dari Provinsi Jing menyerangnya. Keadaan kalut seperti itu, hanya sebagian yang dibawa. Yang lainnya hilang." Jelasku panjang lebar. "Yang sebagian itu pun banyak yang hilang ketika anak Kaisar Sun Jian, Kaisar kedua Wu Sun Ce, berpindah mengabdi pada Yuan Shu untuk sementara waktu."

_Da-ge_ langsung lesu saat mendengarnya. "Yahhh... kalau begitu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tahu apa-apa..." Hmmm... tidak heran sih. Mungkin memang benar manusia tidak boleh bisa mengetahui masa depannya sendiri. "Oh iya. Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi pada Cap Kerajaan itu?"

Aku menggaruk kepala. "Ada yang bilang diserahkan kembali pada Panglima Yuan Shao yang saat itu memimpin perang pelawan Dong Zhuo. Ada juga yang bilang dibawa oleh Kaisar Sun Ce dan digunakan untuk ditukarkan dengan tiga ribu prajurit." (1)

Kelihatannya, _da-ge_ tidak terlalu peduli dengan Cap Kerajaan itu. Jadi, dia pun menanyakan hal yang untuknya lebih penting. "Jadi, apa masih ada yang tersisa dari semua teks itu?"

Aku berlari ke sebuah peti di sudut _Yi Leng Jing_ ini. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan menunjukkannya pada _da-ge_. "Ini, _da-ge_!"

"Cuma satu?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Sebenarnya lebih, meskipun tidak sebanyak yang _da-ge_ harapkan." Jawabku, kemudian aku melanjutkan dengan alasan yang pasti membuat _da-ge_ kesal bukan buatan. "Tapi, meskipun ada banyak, aku tidak akan menunjukkannya pada _da-ge_. Yang namanya manusia mana boleh tahu masa depan?"

_Da-ge_ menggembungkan pipi. "Iya juga, sih..."

Jadi, dengan begitu dia mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Yah, memang bukan buku yang istimewa, sih. Buku itu umurnya sudah cukup tua. Tapi, hei, buku itu ditulis pada Dinasti Qin! Jadi sebenarnya tidak setua itu, kok!

"Hei, aku belum pernah lihat buku itu!" Sergah Wukong. "Feng, bacakan untuk kami! Aku juga ingin tahu."

Da-ge mengangguk, kemudian membacakan untuk kami sebuah teks di sana.

_Tahun baru tanpa festival musim semi!  
Rasanya musim dingin seperti akan berlanjut.  
Tapi, oh!  
Kau__, matahari pagi, menghantam wajahku dengan cahaya!  
Seperti ombak pertama di laut menghantam karang!_

_Kemarin malam hujan air mata,  
aku melihatmu basah kuyup olehnya.  
Mawar hitam disematkan di telingamu_

_Hari pertama musim semi,  
Kau tidak ada di tempatmu!  
Pohon besar berderet rapi  
daun hijau dan kupu-kupu biru seperti kaca hias  
__Penasaran, angin Utara pun mencarimu!_

_Mahkota bunga _shao yao, lan hua,_ dan _ju hua_ terbuka _(2)_  
Seperti anak-anak perempuan yang tersenyum  
Dan burung-burung dari Selatan  
Adalah anak-anak lelaki yang berlari menyambutmu_

_Langit tidak lagi menangis  
Matahari tersenyum melihatmu  
Alam mengganti mawar hitam di telingamu dengan mawar putih  
Oh, kau pilih itu menjadi mahkotamu, pangeranku yang sahaja?_

_Tanah lembab yang ditumbuhi tanaman,  
Air tenang yang mengalir ke Sungai Kuning,_(3)_  
Api lembut yang masih menari di atas suluh  
Angin ramah yang bermain-main di lembah  
menyendengkan telinga mendengar musik yang merdu  
_

_Kau benar-benar mencintai tempat ini...  
Ya, Sang Phoenix mencintai semua ini, kan?_

Sesudah membaca itu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas _da-ge_ makin kebingungan saja membacanya. Yah, siapa yang tidak bingung? Lama sekali _da-ge_ membacanya berulang-ulang, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan bertanya padaku. "San Zang, ini artinya apa?"

"Seandainya aku tahu pun, tidak akan kuberitahukan pada da-ge." Jawabku sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sambil mendecakkan lidah karena jengkel, _da-ge_ membalik asal halaman buku itu, mencari yang mana yang sepertinya menarik untuk dia baca. Kemudian, ia berhenti saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya.

_Aku tidak bersama dia yang lemah!  
Oh, tak mungkin mengikuti dia yang sia-sia!  
Aku meletakkan diriku dibawah sumpah,  
Kepada orang yang tidak takut pedang dan tombak!_

_Tidak mengemis demi bantal untuk kepalanya! Tidak!  
Untuk apa mencari jubah sutra dan payung emas? _(4)_  
Ombak yang menerpa bukan sembarang ombak,  
Tapi hatinya tegar seperti Tebing Merah! _(5)

_Seorang pahlawan muda membawa obor  
Obor dengan api yang tidak bisa padam  
Jendral-jendral keluar dari bilik mereka,  
menjawab tantangannya di gerbang kota_

_Itulah dia, prajurit berpedangkan semangat!  
Tangan yang kugenggam bukan tangan pengecut!  
Jadi jangan memperingatiku lagi, mulut madu!  
Aku tahu benar yang kulakukan!_

Sudah kuduga. Seperti tadi, _da-ge_ tidak akan mengerti. Pada akhirnya, dia cuma bisa bergumam. "Rasanya membaca pun percuma saja... aku tidak dapat apa-apa." Katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang sekali.

"Yah, setidaknya _da-ge_ tahu lain kali tidak perlu mencari tahu masa depan _da-ge_." Jawabku asal.

Tanpa mempedulikan sindiranku, _da-ge_ bertanya hal lain. "Hei, tapi ini aneh sekali, ya?" Tanyanya. "Kalau kubaca teks yang pertama, orang yang dituliskan sepertinya lembut dan baik sekali. Tapi yang kedua sepertinya sangat berbeda. Yang pertama memang benar, sepertinya tentang Phoenix. Tapi yang kedua..."

Aku juga sebenarnya menyadari hal itu, sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menulis ini, San Zang?" Tanyanya.

Yang menulis... yang menulis buku ini, ya? Yahhh... sebenarnya sih aku agak malas menceritakannya pada _da-ge_. Bukannya apa-apa, soalnya meskipun belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang menulis ini, aku tidak suka padanya. "Yah, dulu di zaman Dinasti Qin, ada seorang bawahan dari Kaisar Qin Shi Huang. Dialah yang menulis ini." Lalu aku mendengus kesal. "Aneh, padahal dia itu benci sekali pada orang-orang sepertiku, seperti _da-ge_, seperti Si Xiang yang lain! Tapi, kenapa harus dia sih yang menulis?" Mulai, deh... masuk ke masalah perasaan pribadi...

"Wah, apa aku termasuk salah satunya?" Tanya Wukong sambil menunjuk pada diri sendiri dengan gaya bodoh luar biasa.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabku asal.

"APAAAA?" Seru Wukong nyaris berteriak. "Menjengkelkan sekali! Memangnya apa salah kita?"

"Makanya itu! Aku juga bingung!" Balasku sambil mengangguk setuju. "Kau tahu, kita tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dia tidak senang dengan kita!"

"Aneh! Orang yang tidak jelas sekali!" Wukong menambahkan. "Ah! Orang seperti itu harusnya dimusnahkan saja!"

"Yang benar, seharusnya dia dibuat selamanya diganggu oleh siluman yang usil sepertimu, Wukong!"

"Salah! seharusnya dia disuruh menulis tidak cuma satu buku ini! Seharusnya dia disuruh menulis sampai semua pohon di China habis berubah jadi kertas! Oh, dan aku bukan siluman usil, _Shijiang_!"

"Sudah! Sudah!" Seru _da-ge_ tiba-tiba. Aku dan Wukong sampai tutup mulut seketika. "Kalian ini mau menjelaskan tentang si penulis teks ini atau mau menggosipkan orang sih? Omongan kalian semakin lama semakin tidak jelas juntrungannya, tahu!"

_Da-ge_ mengomel. Wah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya! Hahaha! Bagaimanapun, _da-ge_ yang manusia ini tingkahnya lucu sekali, ya?

"Yahhh..." _Da-ge_ menatap lantai sambil melanjutkan. "Apa mungkin kita pernah salah padanya, ya...?"

Aku dan Wukong langsung tidak bergerak seperti patung.

Yah, mungkin di depan _da-ge_, aku dan Wukong kelihatan sangat aneh dan bodoh sekali! Tapi untuk kami berdua, yang lebih aneh itu justru _da-ge_ sendiri! Hei, bukannya berlebihan, meski agak berlebihan juga, sih... Tapi cara da-ge mengatakan itu, sekaligus wajahnya itu... Wahhh... Meski _da-ge_ sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, matanya yang seperti mata anjing kecil memelas itu, pipi yang menggembung, satu jari di depan bibirnya, satu tangan di balik punggung, tampang merasa bersalah seperti anak kecil ketahuan mencuri permen...

_Da-ge_ benar-benar polos sekali, ya? Masih seperti anak kecil...

"WAAAAHHH! _Da-ge_ lucu sekali!" Langsung aku menerjang dan memeluknya erat-erat! Seperti anak kecil memeluk boneka bulu yang besar begitu! Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak heran kenapa Jian Bing selalu gemas melihat _da-ge_!

"SAN ZAAAANNNGGG!" _Da-ge_ meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Padahal, dengan dia berusaha melakukan itu, gayanya semakin kelihatan imut! "San Zang! Lepaskan aku!"

Yahhh... pada akhirnya aku melepaskan _da-ge_ juga. Hei, bukan salahku, kan? Habis, _da-ge_ memasang wajah imut seperti itu! Aku kan jadi tidak tahan!

"Semakin lama, _Shijiang_ semakin tidak tahu sopan santun..." Gumam Wukong sambil melipat tangan dengan gayanya yang sok bijak itu. Huh!

"Hei, Wukong! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengan _da-ge_!" Omelku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau itu cukup kupukul sekali langsung pingsan tahu?"

"Oh ya? _Shijiang_ sekali kutiup langsung terbang ke langit ke tujuh!"

"Kau sekali kugunakan mantraku bisa jadi tulang!"

"_Shijiang_ sekali kutatap langsung punah seketika!"

Aku sama sekali tidak sadar sementara aku seru-serunya bertengkar dengan Wukong, _da-ge_ sudah asyik sekali dengan buku itu lagi. Langsung aku merebut dengan cepat buku itu dari tangannya. "Eits! Tidak boleh baca lagi!"

"Hei, San Zang!" Da-ge berusaha mengambilnya. Tapi sudah kulemparkan dulu ke Wukong. Wukong pun langsung menyimpannya ke dalam peti dan menguncinya kembali. "San Zang! Aku kan masih ingin baca!"

"Seberapa banyak pun yang _da-ge_ baca, _da-ge_ tidak akan mengerti, kok!" Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Lagipula, _da-ge_ kan sekarang manusia! Tidak boleh tahu masa depan!"

Sekali lagi _da-ge_ menghela nafas panjang. Kesal. "Ya sudahlah..." Katanya akhirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa San Zang tahu sebenarnya tulisan-tulisan itu menceritakan tentang apa?" Tanyanya.

Hmmm... aku mulai berpikir-pikir. Rasanya aku memang pernah tahu tentang teks ini. Penulisnya adalah seseorang dari Dinasti Qin. Kalau begitu, tulisan itu menceritakan tentang...

"Mungkin saja tulisan itu bukan tentang aku, kan?" Tanya _da-ge_. "Maksudku, apalagi tulisan yang kedua itu. Rasanya dia bukan berbicara tentang aku tetapi tentang... katakanlah... jendral atasannya atau tentang Kaisar Qin Shi Huang (6)?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kalau tentang jendral lain aku tidak tahu! Tapi kalau tentang Kaisar Qin Shi Huang pasti bukan! _Da-ge_ tahu kan kalau Kaisar Qin Shi Huang itu kaisar yang sangat kejam, yang memaksa rakyatnya sendiri bekerja paksa membangun Zhang Cheng? Juga orang yang begitu inginnya mencari _Dan _(7), obat yang kalau diminum bisa membuat hidup selamanya?" Jelasku panjang lebar dengan berapi-api. "Mana mungkin orang bijaksana seperti penulis buku ini menceritakan tentang seorang kaisar yang demikian kejam dengan tulisan seindah ini? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

_Da-ge_ mangut-mangut setuju.

"Seperti leluhur penulis ramalan lain, _da-ge_..." Aku melanjutkan penjelasan. "Mereka tidak menjelaskan tentang mereka sendiri, tetapi tentang Phoenix itu, atau tentang orang lain yang berada dengan Phoenix itu."

_Da-ge_ ber'oh' ria sesudah mendengar penjelasanku. "Berarti..."

"... Teks itu menceritakan tentang orang yang nantinya akan dekat dengan _da-ge_!" Jawabku mantap sambil mengangkat satu jari. "Kalau menurut San Zang sih, si penulis itu menuliskan perasaan orang itu tentang apa yang dirasakannya pada _da-ge_!"

Seketika itu juga ekspresi _da-ge_ jadi aneh. Dia sepertinya akan tersenyum lebar sekali sampai mungkin bibirnya robek. Tapi pada saat yang sama berusaha menyembunyikan senyum itu sama sekali. Aku sampai bingung melihat tingkah _da-ge_.

"Kau jangan bercanda, _San Zang_!" _Da-ge_ tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku bisa sehebat itu! Yang benar saja!"

Sebelum aku menjawab, tiba-tiba Kera ajaib satu ini sudah memotong dahulu! "Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Feng!" Katanya. "Lihat _Shijiang_ yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan ini. Dulunya dia cuma gadis kecil yang nakal, yah, sampai sekarang sih masih nakal! Tapi, eh, siapa sangka dia pada akhirnya menjadi Pendeta San Zang yang mencari tiga kitab? Malah pandangan orang padanya sampai setinggi langit!"

Tentu saja aku naik darah mendengar kata-kata Wukong! "Dan da-ge juga boleh lihat Wukong ini! Contoh yang lebih jelas!" Balasku dengan suara yang tak kalah sengit menandakan perang mulut lain dimulai. "Dulunya dia ini cuma siluman kera tidak jelas yang lahir dari batu! Sudah nakal, liar, brutal pula! Eh, siapa sangka sekarang dia jadi Pendekar Kera yang dikatai _Qitian Dasheng _(8)?"

"Hei! Aku kan jadi liar, nakal, dan brutal gara-gara _Shijiang_!"

"Kau ini bisanya cuma menyalahkan orang yang tidak bersalah! Dasar _e ren xian gao shuang_-orang yang salah justru menyalahkan korbannya!"

"Mulai lagi..." Kulihat _da-ge_ memutar bola matanya. Tahu perasaan hatinya sudah jengkel setengah mati melihat kami ribut terus, akhirnya aku langsung diam. Wukong juga.

_Da-ge_ meletakkan satu tangan dibawah dagunya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat-serius-setengah-mati. "Oh iya, San Zang, tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu..." Kata _da-ge_. "Tadi, kau bilang ada obat bernama _Dan_ yang membuat seseorang bisa hidup abadi, ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Wajah _da-ge_ langsung berubah pucat seperti mayat. Kalau boleh kubayangkan, kedua bola mata emas _da-ge_ sudah keluar sangking kagetnya dia. Wah, memangnya kenapa, ya? Untung saja _da-ge_ langsung memberitahukannya padaku. "Taigong Wang memberiku obat itu..."

"Dan _da-ge_ meminumnya?" Tanyaku dengan bodohnya. Sekarang aku sama terkejutnya seperti _da-ge_.

"Ya iya lah! Masa cuma kupelototi saja?" Balas _da-ge_.

Hening...

Sebelum _da-ge_ panik sendiri, lalu akhirnya jadi stress, aku langsung menenangnya. Yah, kasihan _da-ge_. Dia kan manusia juga? Pasti mudah merasa tertekan. Kalau sudah stress kemudin dibuat stress lagi, bisa-bisa dia cepat mati. "Tapi tenang saja, _da-ge_! Aku yakin _da-ge_ tidak akan terpengaruh obat itu dan pasti suatu saat _da-ge_ akan mati juga!"

_Da-ge_ menggela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu... Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu darimana?"

"Yah, karena kematian _da-ge_ sudah ditentu..."

Langsung aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku sebelum _da-ge_ mendengarnya! Wukong juga sampai ikut mendelik lebar melihatku yang hampir keceplosan! Ahhhh! Bagaimana ini? Aku mengatakannya! Aku mengatakannya! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa ceroboh begini?

"Hah?" Syukurlah. Sepertinya _da-ge_ tidak mendengarnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ahahaha..." Jawabku sambil tertawa garing. "Tidak... San Zang tidak bilang apa-apa! San Zang bilang, _da-ge_ tidak perlu khawatir!" Meski _da-ge_ terlihat tidak yakin, aku pura-pura cuek. "Oh iya! Apa _da-ge_ masih ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Nggg..." _Da-ge_ berpikir. "Mungkin hanya itu saja."

Kalau _da-ge_ mengatakan itu. Berarti tugasku sudah selesai. Dan itu berarti, sekarang saatnya berpisah dengan _da-ge_. "Ohhh... baiklah kalau begitu." Aku mengangguk, kemudian menoleh ke arah Wukong. "Wukong, kau antar _da-ge_ kembali kaki gunung, ya?"

Dengan begitu, sekarang _da-ge_ berjalan keluar dari _Yi Leng Jing_ ini. Aku dan Wukong mengikuti dari belakangnya. Tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata hari sudah menjelang malam. Dan lagi, berapa hari sudah berlalu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu.

_Da-ge_ menatap satu kali ke atas. Ada sebuah bintang yang terang tepat di atasnya. Tetapi, matanya masih beralih mencari-cari sesuatu yang pada akhirnya tidak dia temukan. Yah, aku tahu apa itu. Pasti _da-ge_ sedang mencari dimana bulan. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bulan masih gelap. Gerhana bulan yang panjang ini belum berakhir. Dan selama ini belum berakhir, aku tahu _da-ge_ pasti tetap sedih. Kedua mata emasnya yang bening itu tertutup separuh, sebelum pandangan matanya jatuh ke tanah yang dipijaknya.

Kasihan _da-ge_...

"_Da-ge_! Bersemangatlah!" Seruku sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Tenang saja! Aku yakin _da-ge_ pasti menemukan _da-jie_!"

Dia menoleh, kemudian perlahan senyum itu mulai mengembang, meski agak terlihat sedih. "Iya, San Zang. Terima kasih. Rukun-rukun dengan Wukong, ya?" Kemudian, dengan diantar Wukong, _da-ge_ berjalan menjauhi tempat ini, semakin jauh. Tetapi dari sini aku masih bisa melihat lambaian tangannya, dan kemudian membalasnya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang selamat tinggal!" Seruku kuat-kuat pada _da-ge_, berharap dia masih mendengarnya. "Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, _da-ge_!"

Kini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat _da-ge_. Jadi, dia pasti sudah diantar turun oleh Wukong. Aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam _Yi Leng Jing_.

Yah, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kalau Wukong sudah kembali, berarti aku sudah bebas melakukan apapun. Tidak ada tugas lagi! Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali sih mengikuti _da-ge_. Tapi, kurasa dia akan lebih senang kalau bepergian bersama dengan kawan seperjalanan yang sama-sama manusianya. Bukannya apa-apa. Aku sendiri sih juga merasakan kalau pergi bersama makhluk-makhluk siluman kelas atas, pasti rasanya agak canggung saat bertemu orang lain. Selain itu, dilihat dari pakaiannya, _da-ge_ pasti bukan menempuh perjalanan dengan gaya pendeta sepertiku. _Da-ge_ sedang berkelana sebagai Gaibang. Kan tidak mungkin ada Gaibang yang berpetualang dengan seorang pendeta?

Hmmm... kalau begitu, apa yang akan kulakukan sesudah ini, ya?

Coba kulihat... apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu _da-ge_, ya? Hmmm...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas. Si pelukis itu menatap wajah laki-laki di depannya. Satu tangannya di bawah dagu orang di depannya, mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan matanya. "_Zuan Jin_..." Katanya. "Yang kau lakukan itu... jauh lebih dari cukup..."

Sebagai balasa, si '_Zuan Jin_' cuma menggeleng. Dia bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah kuas yang tadinya kosong itu dan sekarang sudah menjadi hitam. Dengan tangan yang masih berdarah itu, dia mematahkannya, kemudian membuangnya. "Aku tidak keberatan, _Tai Yang_..." Jawabnya sebelum menoleh ke pelukis yang dipanggilnya '_Tai Yang_' itu. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Si pelukis kelihatannya bisa menebak, tetapi dia cuma diam.

"Karena yang merasa lukisan itu indah bukan cuma kau saja." Jawabnya. Dia menatap sekali telapak tangannya yang berdarah. Dilihatnya baik-baik luka itu. Sesudah dia mematahkan kuas itu... aneh... darahnya kembali menjadi merah, warna darah segar, bukan hitam lagi karena tercampur cat hitam itu.

Keduanya tersenyum sebelum dia melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Aku juga menganggap lukisan itu sangat-sangat indah..."

* * *

FOOTNOTE (guuuuaaaaayaaaa e rek... kayak nulis makalah ae...):  
(1) Ada informasi yang bilang Cap Kerajaan itu (Imperial Seal), jatuh ke tangan Yuan Shu. Tapi ada yang bilang Sun Jian akhirnya ngasih Cap Kerajaan itu ke Yuan Shao. Trus pas kematian Yuan Shao, Cao Cao yang ngerebut Cap itu pada akhirnya...  
(2) Peony, Orchid, Chrysantemum  
(3) Huang He (masa nggak tau?)  
(4) Payung Emas / Imperial Parasol adalah payung kerajaan yang biasa digunakan buat menudungi Kaisar.  
(5) Chibi (AKA Red Cliff)  
(6) Kaisar terkejam di Dinasti Qin yang memaksa rakyatnya membangun Zhang Cheng atau Tembok Besar China  
(7) Nggak akan saya jelaskan lagi... udah muncul di chap2 sebelumnya, kok...  
(8) Salah satu gelar untuk Sun Wukong (lupa artinya... ==a)

Maaf, BTW... saya terlalu males buat nulis hanzinya proverb-proverb yang diucapkan San Zang di chap ini... Ntar kalo tertarik sodara cari sendiri, ya? ^o^

Dan, seperti yang sodara liat, POVnya udah bukan dari Lu Xun lagi. Yups! Mulai sekarang, POV yang dari Lu Xun bakal diminimalkan sampe ke Cheng Du Arc supaya sodara nggak bosan dan kita bisa melihat POV dari orang-orang laen... XDDDDDD

Trus, tentang bukunya si Meng Zhang... apakah sodara tertarik dengan buku itu? XDDDD yang dibaca ama San Zang itu cuma bagian awal doank... Nah, sebenarnya apaan sih isi buku itu? Yahhh... yang pasti saya nggak mau ngasih tau... XDDDD Tenang aja, pasti bakal dituliskan di chap-chap berikutnya, kok...

Terakhir, tentang si penulis buku yang isinya tentang ramalan leluhur itu... saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada **IXA Cross** yang telah bersedia meminjamkan OCnya pada saya! Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Oh, dan sekedar info, OC ini bakal kita temukan nggak cuma di chap ini... akan muncul pada waktunya... XDDDDD *dinuklir*  
(Wewww... author ini sukanya minjem-minjem OCnya orang... =.=a Parah banget...)

OH! SATU HAL LAGE SAYA LUPA!  
Inget kan saya pernah bilang cerita ini akan dijadikan Universenya DW:StrikeForce? Dan ternyata, setelah dilihat kemajuannya, saya dulu pernah bilang diputuskan yang bisa fury mode cuma Lu Xun doank... Nah, sekarang saya ganti... ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** Yang bisa ngefury mode di sini sampai sekarang yang terpikir di otak saya cuma 4 orang (dan baik Lu Xun maupun Yangmei bukan salah satunya) yaitu: Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying (no. 2 pair... XDDD) dan Jiang Wei, Yan Lu (no. 3 pair... XDDD). ***SPOILER ENDS HERE*** Lah kalo Zhao Yun ama Jiang Wei kan enak udah ada designnya... kalo Zhou Ying ama Yan Lu... kayaknya terpaksa harus saya desain, ya? Wewww... =.=a Yah moga-moga aja Zhou Ying ama Yan Lu modelnya ntar nggak kayak rumah... *dinuklir*

Baru saya nyadar sekarang... kok saya jadi suka menggumbar spoiler, ya? Wewww...

Wokey! Next updatenya Selasa~ jangan lupa, ya...


	38. Sincerity and Purity

Reply Review~~~~

**IXA Cross: **Emang Meng Zhang nggak sadar... wkwkwkw... kalo nggak, udah ditenggelamin tuh San Zang pake jurus airnya... XDDDDD Wakakaka... tentu saja guru murid... yang kocak.

**Yulius: **Saya atas nama Lu Xun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada bos Kongming~

**Putri: **Wakakaka... ternyata ketipu juga, ya... ^^v wkwkwkwk... *dinuklir*

**Mocca-Marocchi: **Wkwkwkwk... emang saya dapet idenya dari lagu itu... (mau cari mp3nya nggak nemu... hiksu) XDDDDDD Ahahaha~ Btw, tentang fury modenya Yan Lu, berhubung Fang2 nggak OL2, mungkin ntar saya design sendiri nggak apa, ya... makasih~ *dinuklir*

**Fansy Fan: **Errr... actually I means human shouldn't know their future... coz if they did, they won't struggle for it... ^^

Percayalah, sodara... chapter kali ini bakal sangat ama alay nan lebay nan hiperbolaaaaaaaaaa~ HIPERBOLANYA LUAR BIASA BOMBASTIS, FANTASTIS DAN TIADA DUANYA~ Wokey, saya sudah peringatkan. Pokoknya kalo mau baca, tanggung akibatnya sendiri wokey? Oh, satu lagi. Dan bukan cuma alay, disini ada sedikit _adult content_... Yah, baca ato nggak, sodara aja yang putuskan... ^^v

Dan sebelum membaca, ini ada dictionary tambahan:_  
qianbei: _panggilan untuk orang yang biasanya lebih tua dan sudah berumur  
_xiansheng: _dalam bahasa inggris artinya 'mister'

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

Lu Xun... dimana Lu Xun sekarang...?

Tubuhku masih bergetar hebat. Bukan karena kedinginan, tetapi karena mengingat apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha melupakannya, kejadian itu masih terus berputar-putar di kepalaku, selalu menghantarkan kengerian di kepalaku! Kedua tanganku semakin erat memeluk kakiku, kepalaku kubenamkan dalam-dalam ke dalam kedua lututku.

Huo Li sejak tadi diam saja. Dia juga pasti menunggu tuannya dengan perasaan yang sama denganku.

Aku sendiri cuma bisa meyakinkannya, sekaligus diriku sendiri. "Tenang saja Huo Li. Tidak lama lagi Lu Xun pasti kembali." Kataku. Kutengadahkan kembali kepalaku ke atas. Ada sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang di sana. Ayahku pernah bercerita bahwa kadang bintang bisa menunjukkan keberadaan seseorang. Sayangnya, baik aku maupun ayahku tidak bisa membaca pesan bintang-bintang. Yang aku tahu hanya satu. Selama bintang itu ada di sana, Lu Xun pasti akan kembali!

Dan baru saja aku berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sesuatu dari jauh.

Suara terengah-engah seseorang.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa dia. Pokoknya aku yakin bahwa itu Lu Xun! Jadi, aku langsung bangkit dan mencari sumber suara itu sambil berteriak memanggilnya. "Lu Xun! Lu Xun!"

Benarlah itu. Aku menemukannya sedang bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon dengan tangannya memegang dahi. Kelihatannya capek sekali. Apa dia baru saja melakukan perjalanan panjang?

"Lu Xun!"

Dia menoleh. "Zhou Ying?"

Hampir saja aku berhasil mencapainya, tetapi lututku yang bergetar sudah menolak menghantarkanku sampai ke depannya. Aku terjatuh karena terlalu lelah. Melihatku, Lu Xun langsung panik. Dia cepat-cepat menghampiriku.

"Zhou Ying? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya prihatin. Dia mengamit tangan kananku, kemudian melingkarkannya di atas bahunya. "Kenapa kau tidak di desa? Untuk apa menungguku di sini?" Tanya bertubi-tubi. Dia membawaku ke arah sebuah pohon terdekat, sebelum mengistirahatkanku di sana.

"Tidak... jangan..." Aku menggeleng lemah. "Kita harus kembali... ke desa itu...!"

Bingung, akhirnya Lu Xun cuma menurutiku dan sekali lagi menuntunku ke arah Huo Li. Sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih, aku menjelaskan padanya. "Kau sudah pergi selama empat hari..." Aku memulai, sementara dia membantuku naik ke atas punggung Huo Li. Saat kukatakan itu, dia kelihatan kaget. "Dan saat kau pergi... tiba-tiba... desa itu..."

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua belah tanganku. Airmataku kembali mengalir tak terkontrol saat mengingat kejadian itu. Terlalu... terlalu mengerikan!

"Ada apa, Zhou Ying?" Tanyanya panik. "Tenanglah... bicara pelan-pelan...!"

Aku bisa melihat keprihatinan yang sungguh-sungguh di kedua mata emasnya. Yahhh... aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun, bukankah dulu di desa tempat tinggalnya pernah terjadi hal yang sama? Namun, satu hal yang membuatku tertegun melihat kedua matanya adalah... adalah betapa tulusnya tatapan itu. Dia benar-benar takut dan khawatir, seolah yang terjadi di desa itu terjadi pada keluarganya sendiri.

"Dua hari sesudah kau pergi..." Aku mengungkapkan. "Beberapa orang prajurit, sepertinya dari Wei, entah kenapa menyerang desa itu dan menyebabkan kekacauan di sana...! Syukurlah, orang-orang desa itu berhasil melarikanku! Tetapi prajurit-prajurit Wei itu... mereka merampas... menghancurkan desa itu... dan...dan...!"

Oh, aku tidak sanggup lagi bercerita...! Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan hal yang begini mengerikan? Bukan, bukan hanya aku tak sanggup lagi mengingatnya! Tapi... dengan aku menceritakan ini, bukankah aku membuat Lu Xun sendiri teringat apa yang terjadi padanya empat belas tahun lalu...

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di tanganku.

Aku menoleh. Rupanya tangan Lu Xun menggenggam tanganku. Genggaman tangannya hangat, dan cukup dengan itu saja sudah mengurangi setengah ketakutanku. "Zhou Ying... kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri..."

"Tidak... aku tidak apa-apa..." Balasku. Aku tetap membiarkan Lu Xun menggenggam tanganku.

"Apa mereka membunuh orang-orang desa?" Tanyanya, masih dengan kekhawatiran yang sama.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak... mereka hanya..." Ah, tapi bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan ini? Yang kulihat di sana adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan untuk seorang gadis sepertiku, dan itulah yang membuatku tidak stabil sekarang. Kejadian itu terlalu menakutkan di depan mataku. Tapi, kalau aku harus menceritakannya pada Lu Xun, bagaimana cara menceritakannya? Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengerti?

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan tidak berkata apa-apa. "Kau lihat sendiri saja, Lu Xun."

Kekhawatirannya saat mendengar tidak ada orang yang terbunuh membuatnya lega bukan main. Tetapi mendengar penjelasanku yang menggantung, dia justru makin penasaran.

Perjalanan itu pun berlangsung dengan penuh keheningan. Yang terdengar cuma isak tangisku saja yang sesekali terdengar. Baik Lu Xun maupun Huo Li, kedua-duanya tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Meski Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menghiburku, tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku yang bergetar sudah cukup untukku.

Tak lama, akhirnya kami sampai di desa itu.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Kedua mata emasnya melebar.

"Ya Tian..."

Dengan hati-hati, Lu Xun menurunkanku dari punggung Huo Li, sebelum ia sendiri masuk ke dalam desa itu. Tentu saja ini membuatnya kaget bukan main. Baru empat hari yang lalu, desa ini masih tentram dan baik-baik saja. Namun detik ini saat dia melihatnya, keadaannya sudah berubah total.

Rumah-rumah kecil yang tadinya berdiri jarang-jarang dengan indah, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puingnya yang tak karuan lagi bentuknya. Pohon-pohon dan segala jenis tanaman sawah yang hijau sekarang sudah tidak ada, dan jika tersisa pun hanya menyisakan batang-batang berwarna hitam seperti arang. Sampah-sampah, atau benda-benda apalah itu, berserakan tidak karuan di atas tanah.

Tetapi aku rasa, bukan itu yang benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, tetapi aku melihat setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Lu Xun saat ia melihat orang-orang desa itu. Empat hari yang lalu, dia melihat mereka masih berjalan berlalu-lalang, saling menyapa satu sama lain. Anak-anak kecil berlari-larian di pasar. Namun hari ini, yang tersisa dari pemandangan yang indah itu cuma orang-orang yang duduk maupun terbaring di atas tanah langsung. Beberapa diantara mereka menangis, khususnya para wanita-wanita desa itu, sementara para laki-laki desa bekerja tanpa suara, mengambil apapun yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk mungkin membangun desa itu kembali.

Mereka kelihatannya menyadari kehadiranku dan Lu Xun di tempat ini. Seorang bapak yang sudah paruh baya menghampiriku.

"Zhou Ying, kau kembali!" Dia adalah kepala desa di sini. Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya sebelumnya.

Sementara Lu Xun, sementara pandangan matanya masih menatap kosong, bertanya pada kepala desa itu. "Apa yang terjadi...?"

Kepala desa itu menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Matanya yang pandangannya sudah mulai kabur juga sekarang memandang ke kejauhan. "Inilah yang dilakukan prajurit-prajurit Wei itu..."

Kulihat sebutir airmata lain mengalir dari mata emasnya.

"Desa ini berada di antara Wei dan Shu... Tidak jelas kami ini warga kerajaan Utara atau Barat." Gumam si kepala desa. "Menurut batas wilayah Kerajaan Shu, kami tidak termasuk bagian dari kerajaan itu. Sementara para prajurit Wei itu, menganggap kami ini cuma orang asing, sering sekali datang dan merampas segala sesuatunya dari desa kami... Dua hari yang lalu, mereka datang lagi..." Kepala desa itu tertunduk, kemudian berkata penuh keputusasaan. "Sampai kapan bencana ini akan terus menimpa kami...?"

Tiba-tiba, kudengar suara dari belakang. Seorang pemuda warga desa. "_Qianbei_! Jangan berkata begitu!" Kata pemuda itu dengan nada penuh jiwa mudanya. "_Wan huo shi fen_-orang yang bermain dengan api pasti terbakar! Suatu saat dendam kita pasti dibalaskan!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" Tanya Lu Xun tiba-tiba, masih dengan nada yang sendu.

Seorang yang lain menjawab. "Kau belum pernah dengar? Tidak lama lagi, kami akan melihat Phoenix! Dia akan membawa kedamaian di China ini!" Kemudian orang itu berbalik menatap rekan-rekannya yang sedang bekerja dengannya. "Benar tidak, kawan-kawanku?" Tanya dengan penuh semangat. Dengan penuh kekompakan, mereka bersahut-sahutan menyatakan kesetujuan mereka.

Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk waktu yang sangat singkat saja, Lu Xun tersenyum. Tetapi kembali lagi tatapan matanya sayu seperti tadi. "Kalian masih percaya tentang ramalan itu?"

"Tentu saja!" Balas yang lain lagi. Tangannya masih memegang kapak sesudah menebang pohon. "Kalau Sang Phoenix datang, dia akan membakar dan memusnahkan semua bajingan Wei itu!"

Satu kata itu, kemudian diikuti oleh sorakan persetujuan dari para pekerja yang lain.

Namun, aku menyadari sesuatu. Sedari tadi, yang menunjukkan semangat itu adalah warga-warga laki-laki saja. Sementara para wanita yang masih meratap dan menangis berkumpul di suatu tempat perteduhan, sama sekali tidak ikut berbagi semangat itu. Keadaan mereka sangat memprihatinkan, saling memeluk satu sama lain dan menangis. Dan aku tahu kenapa. Itulah alasannya kenapa tadi, bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih ketakutan...

"HENTIKAN ITU!"

Semua mata berbalik. Tertuju kepada seorang ibu yang tengah memeluk anaknya yang tidak lebih dari lima belas tahun. Baju ibu itu lusuh dan kotor. Kedua matanya merah dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Suaranya serak. Dan... dan anak yang dipeluknya itu...

"Tidak ada gunanya berharap pada Phoenix!" Seru ibu itu kuat-kuat "Percuma saja menunggunya!"

Lu Xun yang seharusnya terlihat kaget malah menampakkan ketenangan yang mengagumkan. Sementara itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai ribut sendiri berusaha mendiamkan ibu itu.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikut! Bagaimana bisa mengerti keadaan kalau setiap hari tahunya hanya memasak dan mencuci baju saja!" Seru seorang bapak. Mungkin suaminya.

Dengan sengit ibu itu membantah. "Percuma saja! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia datang? Pikirannya tidak akan beda dengan orang-orang itu! Hanya tahu membunuh dan berperang saja!"

Sementara belum ada yang membalas, aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak kuduga-duga. Lu Xun berjalan mendekati ibu dan anak itu. Saat dia berjalan, si anak yang digandeng semakin erat menggenggam baju ibunya, sambil bersembunyi dibalik sang ibu. Si ibu sendiri sepertinya menjadi takut melihatnya berjalan mendekat. Aku tahu, Lu Xun sedang menatap ibu dan anak itu. Ahhh... seandainya aku tahu bagaimana tatapan yang diberikan Lu Xun pada gadis kecil itu, aku akan membayar dengan apapun.

"_Furen_..." Panggilnya dengan suara yang pelan. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, tangis gadis malang itu pecah. Ibunya langsung cepat-cepat menghiburnya, tetapi dia sendiri ikut menangis.

"A Lian... A Lian..." Cuma itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu. Dan Lu Xun juga cuma memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya, Lu Xun sudah mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil itu. Ya, Lu Xun pasti tahu. Dia tidak perlu diberitahu lagi.

Meski begitu seorang pemuda desa, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan gadis kecil itu, langsung menyahut. "Prajurit-prajurit Wei itu tidak puas cuma merampas harta dan memusnahkan desa kami. Mereka juga memperkosa beberapa anak perempuan. Salah satunya anak itu!"

Aku melemparkan pandangan kaget pada orang itu. Apa perlu hal seperti itu diumumkan sekeras itu pada seluruh warga desa? Semua orang sudah tahu! Semua orang desa ada di tempat ini hari itu, ketika anak itu diseret dari luar rumahnya dan dicemari di depan mata mereka semua! Apa pengalaman yang mengerikan itu perlu diingatkan lagi pada gadis kecil yang malang itu? Benar-benar tidak berperasaan!

Dan... itulah yang membuatku tadi sangat takut. Hal itu jugalah yang gagal kusampaikan pada Lu Xun...

Betapa lemahnya aku, aku hanya bisa menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Rasanya aku tidak tahan melihat semua ini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar tangisan gadis kecil itu...

Ya, aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada Lu Xun untuk dua alasan. Pertama, aku sendiri takut menceritakan hal itu, takut kembali terbayang-bayang oleh pemandangan mengerikan itu! Dan alasan kedua, aku yakin tidak ada gunanya aku menceritakannya pada Lu Xun. Laki-laki dimanapun tidak akan mengerti perasaan seorang gadis yang dinodai. Pemuda itu salah satu contohnya.

Namun, kurasa aku salah besar.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangis Lu Xun pecah! Sesudah sedemikian lamanya aku yakin dia memaksakan diri untuk tidak menangis, akhirnya airmata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Bahkan, kurasa airmatanya mengalir lebih deras dariku. Isakkannya memang tidak terdengar. Ya, tentu saja dia tidak akan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti perempuan. Tapi aku tahu Lu Xun sejak kecil. Ketika mata emasnya itu menjadi gelap, kemudian tertutup rapat-rapat, dan airmata mengalir turun tanpa henti, itu artinya dia benar-benar sedih.

"A Lian..." Lu Xun memanggil anak itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku mencoba untuk berpindah posisi, kali ini benar-benar menatapnya dengan jelas. Kedua tangannya terbuka, mata emasnya yang berair dan teduh seperti danau itu mengarah pada si gadis kecil. Sungguh di luar dugaanku, dugaan orang lain, dan termasuk ibunya juga, anak itu perlahan melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Kemudian perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Lu Xun.

Anak itu benar-benar tidak takut! Padahal... biasanya pada anak-anak yang seperti ini, sangking traumanya mereka, mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mendekati laki-laki. _Yi nian zao she yao, shi nian pa jing sheng_-sekali digigit ular, seseorang bahkan akan takut pada tali seumur hidupnya.

Aku takjub. Bagaimana anak itu bisa tidak takut mendekati Lu Xun, tetapi hanya mendengar suara pemuda yang tadi itu saja dia sudah ketakutan bukan main? Sesudah anak itu benar-benar dekat, Lu Xun melemparkan tangannya pada tubuh rapuh gadis itu sambil menjatuhkan diri pada kedua lututnya. Dengan begitu, tingginya sekarang kurang lebih sama dengan gadis itu. Sekali lagi, anak itu tidak takut, malah membalas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat lagi.

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Anak itu juga tidak. Keadaan tiba-tiba jadi hening sekali. Yang kudengar cuma suara isak tangis anak itu yang sangat jelas terdengar, sampai-sampai suara tangisan Lu Xun sendiri tidak terdengar sama sekali. Waktu seakan terhenti, setidaknya untukku, dan pastinya untuk mereka berdua juga.

"_Xiansheng_..." Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, akhirnya anak itu membiarkan diri untuk berbicara setelah sekian lamanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Ya, aku bisa menebak itu ketika sang ibu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak heran, biasanya memang seorang anak tidak akan bisa bicara apapun karena terlalu takut pada traumanya... Tetapi sekarang anak itu berani bersuara.

Namun, pasti ibu itu akan lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

Sepasang tangannya yang kecil dan lemah melepaskan pelukan itu, kemudian memegang kedua belah pipi Lu Xun yang basah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat anak itu pada wajah Lu Xun sampai dia bisa bertanya, "_Xiansheng_... apakah kau Sang Phoenix?"

Tidak ada mulut yang tidak menganga mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mungkin barulah saat itu mereka menyadari betapa bercahayanya mata emas Lu Xun.

"Aku cuma pernah mendengar, kalau Sang Phoenix datang, China akan kembali melihat kedamaian." Kata anak itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan berperang dan membunuh..."

Anak itu... aku tidak tahu apakah dalam pikirannya yang sederhana itu dia tahu tentang segala ramalan tentang Phoenix, tentang pedang khusus yang dibawanya, tentang mata emas, tentang matahari yang terbit di sebelah timur. Yang dia pernah dengar cuma bahwa Phoenix itu adalah lambang kedamaian. Itu saja.

Mungkin gadis itu memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Phoenix. Tapi, betapa tertegunnya aku saat melihat bahwa pada anak itulah, Lu Xun pertama kali mengatakan siapa dirinya di desa ini. "Iya. Phoenix yang kau katakan itu aku..."

Sesaat sesudah dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, tepat saat itulah tangan si ibu menyambar tubuh kecil anak gadisnya, kemudian mendekapnya kuat-kuat sambil menariknya sejauh mungkin dari Lu Xun. Satu tangannya masih memeluk anak itu, sementara tangan satunya lagi yang bergetar menuding Lu Xun. "Kau... kau... Mau apa kau!" Teriak ibu itu kuat-kuat. "Jangan sentuh anakku!"

Aku kaget. Lu Xun pasti lebih kaget lagi. Dia cuma tidak menunjukkannya saja.

"Mama... jangan berkata begitu...!" Si anah membantah sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Tetapi ibunya yang memeluknya dengan erat tidak melepaskannya.

Si ibu tetap saja tidak melepaskan ekspresinya. Tangan itu tetap saja teracung. Nafasnya tetap memburu. Yah, aku mengerti bagaimana kesedihan ibu itu saat anaknya diperlakukan demikian oleh para prajurit Wei. Sampai-sampai dia sekarang membenci semua laki-laki asing yang menyentuh anak gadisnya.

"Phoenix! Untuk apa kau kemari! Mau mempermalukan kami? Kenapa tidak kembali ke tempatmu saja!" Kemarahan ibu itu, yang seharusnya ditumpahkan pada mereka, malah sekarang ditumpahkan pada Lu Xun. Sementara Lu Xun, meski dia cuma diam saja, tapi aku tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya dikatai seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, disalahpahami bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Sementara sang ibu tidak berhenti dengan semua tuduhannya, aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membela Lu Xun! Betapa memalukannya bahwa justru gadis kecil itu sendiri yang berusaha menghentikan ibunya. "Mama!" Serunya dengan wajah berderai airmata. "Kumohon jangan berkata begitu lagi! _Xiansheng_ ini tidak seperti prajurit-prajurit itu! Juga bukan seperti pemimpin-pemimpin Wei yang kejam!"

Si ibu membentak anaknya dengan sengit, membuat tangis anak itu makin menjadi-jadi. "Kau tidak lihat? Dia itu apa bedanya dengan mereka? Tidak pernah peduli dengan kita! Munafik! Bisanya mendatangkan perang dan membunuh sambil menyeru-nyerukan 'demi kedamaian'! Dia tidak akan mengerti perasaan kita para korban ini!" Entah sekarang anak itu menangis karena dimarahi ibunya, karena takut, atau karena tidak terima Lu Xun dikata-katai seperti itu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Lu Xun. Ah, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat, sedari tadi Lu Xun tidak memandang ibu itu! Dia hanya tetap memperhatikan anak itu dengan tatapan lembut yang sama, dengan senyum sedih yang sama! Seolah dia sedang berkata pada anak itu, 'sudahlah... tidak apa-apa...'

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa tangis anak itu makin keras.

Kali ini, bedanya, Lu Xun tidak diam saja. Dia berdiri perlahan, kemudian mengulangi kalimat terakhir ibu itu. Suaranya tenang, tetapi serak dan pecah karena tangisnya yang masih belum berhenti. "Aku... tidak mengerti perasaan kalian...?"

"_Xiansheng_! Tolong jangan dengarkan ibuku!" Anak itu berseru dengan nada memohon. "Aku tidak percaya kau seperti itu, _xiansheng_!"

Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak itu. "A Lian, aku benar-benar mengerti perasaanmu..."

Semuanya, tidak ada satu pun yang tidak, langsung terperanjat kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Phoenix yang mereka bayangkan ternyata pernah mengalami hal seperti mereka? Mungkin aku satu-satunya yang tidak kaget. Yah, aku tahu dia memang pernah mengalami hal yang sama dimana tempat tinggalnya dihancurkan oleh prajurit Wei. Malah saat itu lebih parah sebab semua orang yang disayanginya dibunuh dalam satu hari yang sama.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki seperti Lu Xun tahu rasanya dicemari tubuhnya dan dipermalukan seperti gadis itu? Seumur hidupnya, gadis itu akan dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya!

Sebelum pikiranku selesai bicara, mataku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan! Lu Xun... dia melepaskan bajunya? Mula-mula, kedua tangannya melepaskan kain yang diselempangkan di bahunya. Kemudian menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke tanah.

"A Lian, kemarilah..." Panggil Lu Xun sambil melepaskan bajunya. Kali ini, gadis itu bebas pergi ke arahnya. Sang ibu masih terlalu terkejut untuk menahan anaknya. Aku sendiri terkejut. Untuk apa Lu Xun melakukan itu?

Sama seperti gadis itu, aku pun berusaha melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Lu Xun sebenarnya.

Dan saat melihatnya, tidak bisa tidak, aku terkejut. Bukan main terkejutnya sampai aku nyaris jatuh, untung saja aku sempat berpegangan pada sebuah batang pohon. Dan bukan hanya terkejut. Aku juga merasakan dadaku ini begitu sakit saat melihat apa yang terukir di punggungnya. Kenapa... kenapa pada orang seperti Lu Xun... pada orang yang sangat aku sayangi, ada tanda seperti itu...?

Tangisku yang bisu langsung pecah saat itu.

Gadis kecil itu juga. Bukan wajah saja, baju dan rambutnya yang panjang sekarang benar-benar basah oleh airmatanya. Matanya terbuka lebar, tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"A-apa itu...? Ke-kenapa...?"

Pertanyaan yang terbata-bata itu dimengerti oleh Lu Xun, dan langsung dijawab olehnya. "Ini adalah tanda siapa aku sebenarnya, A Lian..." Jelasnya dengan suara lembut, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh orang-orang yang menyaksikannya. "Dengan tanda ini, kemanapun aku pergi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari orang yang mengukirnya."

Dia berbalik, menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang bagaimana tidak akan pernah bisa kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Tatapan matanya itu menyimpan kesakitan dan rasa malu yang mungkin dirasakannya saat tanda itu dituliskan di punggungnya. Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya rasa sakit dan malu yang dirasakannya, dia pun seolah sedang merasakan kesakitan gadis itu. "Sama sepertimu, A Lian... mereka juga melukai dan mengotori tubuhku..."

Anak itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, seolah tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan di dengarnya. Dia berharap ini cuma mimpi, semua ini cuma bohong saja. Tetapi, sama sepertiku, bahkan sama seperti Lu Xun juga, gadis itu adalah korban kenyataan... "T-tapi... B-bagaimana... bisa...?"

Lu Xun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia terhening sejenak. Kedua bahunya gemetaran, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat-erat tubuhnya sendiri. Oh, sungguh aku berharap bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Lu Xun sekarang! Tanda seperti itu... Orang yang mendapatkan tanda seperti itu... Betapa menjijikkannya! Seorang budak... apa bedanya mereka dengan binatang? Tentu itulah maksud tersembunyi di balik tanda itu. Ketika dia mengingat dan akan menceritakan apa yang dialaminya, tentu sama sulitnya seperti anak itu menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Jangankan menceritakan, mengingatnya saja sudah sangat mengerikan!

"Kau diseret ke tengah kota bukan, A Lian?" Dia memulai dengan pertanyaan. "Malam itu aku berada di tengah kerajaan, di ibukota, mereka menyeretku semakin dalam ke pusat istana, Aula... _T-tai He_..." Bahkan saat mengucapkan nama tempat itu saja, bibirnya sampai bergetar hebat. Matanya tertutup, kepalanya tertunduk dan hanya menatap tanah saja. Pastilah... pasti dia kembali merasakan perasaan malu ketika kejadian itu menimpanya. Kemudian, dia mulai menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan kalimat yang paling sulit untuk dikeluarkan olehnya. "Di sanalah... mereka menelanjangi dan mempermalukanku sesuka hati mereka... Baru sesudah itu membuat tanda ini..."

Untuk setiap kata, aku mendengar isakan-isakan yang membuat suaranya makin tidak jelas, entah itu isakkannya sendiri maupun isakkan gadis itu.

Oh, Lu Xun... kau yang kuanggap kakakku sendiri, bahkan lebih dari itu... kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi padamu...?

Lu Xun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu padaku, apalagi menunjukkan tanda di punggungnya padaku. Ya, tentu saja dia ingin menutupinya. Pasti dia ingin menyimpan kejadian mengerikan itu jauh dalam hatinya. Tapi... tapi demi menyatakan bahwa ia pun pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, demi bisa menangis bersamanya dan menghapus airmatanya, Lu Xun sampai menunjukkan tanda itu...

"A Lian..." Lanjutnya sesudah keheningan yang sangat lama. "Kau dipermalukan di depan desa kecil ini saja... Tetapi aku dipermalukan di depan seluruh pembesar-pembesar dan pemimpin-pemimpin Wei, di depan seluruh kerajaan Wei...!"

"_Xiansheng_... kau..." Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lu Xun berusaha untuk menangkan diri. Suaranya menjadi sedikit tenang kembali. "Sesudah melakukan semua itu, mereka meninggalkanmu dalam pelukan ibumu, bukan?" Tanyanya, yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan anggukan. "Sementara aku, sepanjang malam itu aku diperlakukan sekehendak mereka. Bahkan sampai beberapa haripun aku masih di tangan mereka..." Dia mengakhiri semua itu dengan helaan nafas panjang, seolah lega akhirnya berhasil menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya tanpa berhenti di tengah-tengah. "A Lian, sesudah mengalami semua ini, bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengerti perasaanmu?"

Sementara Lu Xun membuka tangannya, kalau aku jadi anak itu, aku pasti akan berlari dan menyambut pelukan itu. Tetapi anak itu tidak. Dia hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, rambutnya, apapun yang ada padanya. Kedua lututnya yang bergetar akhirnya gagal mempertahankan beban tubuhnya. Ia jatuh, menangis dengan wajah hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Kenapa...?" Suaranya teredam oleh tangannya, tetapi masih sayup-sayup terdengar. "Kenapa... Feng Sang Phoenix juga... mengalami hal ini...?"

Suara anak itu terbata-bata. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam sangat tak karuan sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Baju basah karena keringat dan airmata. Wajahnya yang menghadap tanah tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun. Dalam tubuhnya pun, ia sudah dicemari. Dan dalam hati pun, dia sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Sungguh, keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Namun, tidak ada yang datang untuk menghiburnya. Tidak ibunya sendiri, tidak ayahnya, tidak juga warga desa yang lain.

Kecuali satu... yah, kecuali laki-laki bermata emas itu.

"A Lian..." Lu Xun perlahan menghampirinya. Dengan langkah yang sangat lembut, selembut semilir angin malam itu. Dia berlutut, kemudian membelai rambut gadis itu. Sesaat sesudah menerima sentuhan itu, gadis itu langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Lu Xun erat-erat. Lu Xun pun membalas pelukan itu. "Aku ingin menunjukkan, kau tidak sendiri... apa yang mereka lakukan padamu juga mereka lakukan padaku..."

Di tengah suara derakan kayu bakar, suara tangisan gadis itu seolah menggetarkan langit. Gadis kecil itu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Lu Xun, membiarkan semua airmatanya tumpah begitu saja. Hanya dengan diterangi cahaya api unggun, aku bisa melihat wajah Lu Xun dengan jelas. Sorot matanya yang sayu tetapi penuh rasa sayang menatap gadis itu. Tangannya lembut membelai dan memeluk gadis itu. Ahhh... mungkin perlakuan seperti itupun belum pernah ia dapatkan dari ibunya setelah kejadian itu menimpanya...

"Feng... Phoenix..." Panggilnya dengan nafas terputus-putus. "_S-Shengshang_..."

"A Lian... Jangan panggil aku begitu..." Balas Lu Xun sambil menggeleng. "Aku ini bukan orang yang begitu tingginya..."

Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya. "Lalu...?"

Dia tersenyum sebelum membalas. "Panggillah aku Lu Xun..."

Lu Xun... ahhh... namanya itu, betapa kontrasnya dengan panggilan gadis itu. _Xun_, berarti rendah. Sungguh berbeda dengan _shang_-tinggi yang digunakan oleh gadis itu. Dulu dia mengganti namanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah salah satu bawahan keluarga Sun yang tidak menyimpan lagi dendam masa lalu. Sekarang, namanya itu menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah satu satu dari mereka ini...

Anak itu membalas dengan anggukan. "Terma kasih, Lu _xiansheng_..."

Akhirnya, pelukan itu harus diakhiri ketika wanita-wanita desa itu berbisik satu sama lain, kemudian mendekat. "Ternyata..." Ibu gadis itu berkata. Airmata masih jelas mengaliri wajahnya. "... Phoenix itu... begitu dekat..."

Dengan lembut Lu Xun melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, kemudian membantunya berdiri. Sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, ia membalas. "_Furen_, sebelum anakmu mencucurkan darah karena penghinaan, aku sudah lebih dahulu mengeluarkan darah..." Sesudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, dia menatap lurus ke arah mata ibu itu, sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum tulus. "Semua yang kalian alami, aku sudah merasakannya..."

Dan tidak jauh berbeda dari gadis itu, beberapa diantara mereka pun menangkap apa yang dia katakan. Bahkan sebagian mata menitikkan airmata. Aku tidak tahu untuk apakah airmata itu. Tetapi yang pasti, mataku salah satu yang masih tak hentinya mengeluarkan airmata.

Oh Lu Xun... betapa kelirunya aku... kau lebih mengerti perasaan gadis itu daripada aku... Betapa bodohnya aku menganggapmu akan dengan enteng mengabaikan hal ini. Harusnya aku tahu yang dibutuhkan gadis itu cuma kau...

Dari belakang, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang.

Dengan cepatnya keadaan ini berganti. Seorang laki-laki desa itu maju mendekati Lu Xun, kemudian mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis kecil itu, A Lian, berdiri di depan Lu Xun seolah ingin melindunginya. Lu Xun sendiri tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hei, kau ini..." Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahi. "Benarkan kau ini Phoenix?" Tanyanya. Ada sedikit nada mengintrograsi dan... menantang di suaranya.

Aneh. Padahal tadi Lu Xun sudah mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya.

A Lian nyaris saja berseru membalas pertanyaan itu. Tetapi dengan satu tangan Lu Xun menyentuh pundaknya, dia tidak jadi mengatakan apapun. Kupikir Lu Xun-lah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi rupanya, dia sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Dari arah belakang, seorang laki-laki berseru. Sungguh kaget aku mendengarnya! "Tidak! Tidak mungkin Phoenix itu seperti ini! Kalau dia datang, dia akan memperdamaikan China ini dan mengembalikan pemerintahan!"

A Lian orang pertama yang naik darah mendengarkan perkataan itu.

Seorang warga desa lain maju, kemudian menggenggam lengan baju Lu Xun yang kainnya kasar. Dia memang tidak lagi mengenakan baju yang mewah dari kain sutra halus lagi. "Kau orang Gaibang!" Seru orang itu. Sebenarnya memang dia tidak salah. "Orang Gaibang sepertimu tidak mungkin Phoenix!"

Sekarang pun aku ikut marah.

"Benar! Apalagi dengan bukti tanda itu, kau sebenarnya cuma budak yang melarikan diri!" Sahut orang yang lain. "Berani-beraninya mengatakan dirimu Phoenix!"

Sebelum keadaan menjadi heboh, A Lian dengan berani, dan juga dengan polosnya, langsung merentangkan tangannya seolah ingin melindungi Lu Xun. Aku sampai benar-benar malu dibuatnya. Aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun tahu siapa Lu Xun tidak membelanya. Justru anak itu, yang baru saja beberapa menit mengenalnya, sudah langsung dengan berani membelanya! "Tunggu, kalian semua! Lu _xiansheng_ ini memang Phoenix!"

"Begini saja! Begini saja!" Aku tidak percaya... bahkan kali ini si kepala desa pun ikut menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan! "Kudengar Feng punya kekuatan menghancurkan sementara Huang punya kekuatan menyembuhkan. Benar, kan? Kalau begitu, hancurkan prajurit-prajurit Wei yang memperkosa gadis ini!"

Hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata menjijikkan itu, A Lian hampir menangis lagi. Untunglah Lu Xun ada di sampingnya.

Ayah gadis itu kelihatan kesal, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat anaknya memeluk Lu Xun erat-erat. "Hei, Phoenix, tunjukkan kepedulianmu yang sebenarnya!" Serunya seperti memerintah budaknya saja. "Jangan hanya banyak omong saja!"

Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat semua ini! Lu Xun sudah membuat gadis ini sampai bisa bicara lagi, menghibur dan bersimpati pada gadis ini, bahkan sampai menangis bersama dan pada akhirnya membuat gadis ini sembuh dari luka hatinya! Dan bagaimana dengan mereka sendiri? Mereka malah hanya menganggap A Lian seperti sampah saja! Lalu berani-beraninya berkata begitu?

Baru kali ini, akhirnya aku berani maju dan membela Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Semua mata sekarang tertuju padaku. Memang aku agak sedikit gentar, tapi aku tidak boleh mundur! "Itu bukan kepedulian tapi dendam! Lagipula, Feng juga punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan!"

"Benar!" A Lian ikut menambahkan. "Aku juga tidak mau Lu _xiansheng_ melakukan hal sekejam itu! Kalau menghancurkan mereka, dia lebih kelihatan seperti monster daripada Phoenix!"

Hanya untuk sesaat saja, mereka mati kata. Tetapi akhirnya seseorang membantah lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Pulihkan desa ini kalau kau memang Phoenix!"

Kali ini, aku yang mati kata. Tepatnya, aku tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi. Kalau untuk menghabisi prajurit-prajurit Wei itu, pasti Lu Xun tidak mau. Jadi aku siap maju dan membelanya. Tapi kalau hanya untuk memulihkan desa ini, dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak perlu lagi berbicara untuknya.

A Lian juga tidak melakukan apapun selain menoleh ke arah Lu Xun, seolah menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Tapi, yang benar-benar aneh, Lu Xun tetap saja tidak melakukan apapun! Dia benar-benar diam! Sedari tadi, dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tunggu sebentar...

Mungkin aku tahu kenapa Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apa-apa!

Tadi, kepada A Lian yang bertanya padanya, dia menjawab tanpa menunggu ditanya dua kali. Padahal, pertanyaan itu sama! Tetapi kepada mereka, Lu Xun cuma diam. Ahhh... apa mungkin Lu Xun tidak mengatakana apa-apa karena tahu mereka sebenarnya cuma ingin mengetesnya saja? Dan toh pada akhirnya tidak akan percaya padanya?

"Ayo! Jangan diam saja!" Seseorang berseru akhirnya.

"Hah! Dia itu cuma orang rendahan yang mengaku-ngaku Phoenix!"

Sementara mereka masih menlontarkan kata-kata yang membuatku makin marah itu, Lu Xun menatap mereka satu persatu. Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, dia membuka mulutnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat tenang. "Kalau hanya memperbaiki desa ini, apa aku perlu melakukannya? Tangan kalian sendiri bisa, bukan?" Tanyanya. "Sebenarnya, kalian lebih peduli pada A Lian atau pada harta dan rumah kalian?"

_Pertanyan bodoh._ Pikirku. Yah, aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Lu Xun. Sejujurnya, pikiranku pun sama seperti pikiran Lu Xun. Bagaimanapun, yang namanya manusia itu lebih berharga daripada benda apapun. Tapi itu kan karena kami berada di bawah didikan Wu. Apa Lu Xun tidak sadar kalau dia sekarang berada di Wei yang sangat menganggap rendah nyawa manusia?

Anehnya, tidak ada yang berani menyatakan pikirannya. Entah kerena pertanyaan itu sendiri, atau karena ada sesuatu pada diri Lu Xun yang membuat mereka bungkam? Aku tidak tahu.

Lu Xun kemudian menggenggam kedua bahu gadis itu. "Bukankah hati A Lian yang polos dan bersih ini lebih penting daripada benda-benda di desa ini?" Tanyanya. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang membantah. "Lebih penting memulihkan hatinya daripada desa ini..."

A Lian mengangguk kuat. Sekali lagi dengan beraninya dia membela Lu Xun di depan semua orang-orang itu. "Benar! Lu _xiansheng_ telah menyembuhkan hatiku...! Dia... dia pasti Phoenix itu!"

Mereka semua langsung kelihatan kesal bukan buatan. Ketidakpuasan sangat jelas di wajah mereka. Dan karena itulah sambil berlalu pergi, mereka sampai mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan, baik untuk Lu Xun maupun untuk gadis malang itu.

"Hah! Cuma seorang anak perempuan saja apa harganya?"

"Tidak penting! Apalagi dia sudah kotor begitu!"

"Tempat ini segalanya bagi kami! Anak itu cuma sampah!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat sementara dengan mata kepalaku sendiri menyaksikan A Lian kembali menangis, dan Lu Xun dengan cepat langsung memeluknya kembali. Manusia macam apa mereka! Sungguh keterlaluan! Memang benar anak perempuan kadang dianggap lebih rendah derajatnya daripada laki-laki. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Anak itu sudah menerima penghinaan seperti itu dari para prajurit Wei. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan selain membuangnya? Mereka sama sekali tidak berpikir sedikitpun untuk menghiburnya! Pada akhirnya malah orang asing, laki-laki pula, seperti Lu Xun-lah yang menyembuhkan gadis itu.

Tidak tahan lagi, aku langsung berteriak kuat-kuat sementara orang-orang itu mulai pergi. Aku tahu betapa tidak sopannya aku, bahkan sampai mengutuki mereka. Yah, tidak peduli lagi nanti Lu Xun akan menandang aku bagaimana. Kadang kala, menghadapi orang-orang seperti mereka ini, sifat seperti Yangmei-lah yang dibutuhkan, bukan sifat putri yang selama ini kupertahankan.

"Melihat kata-katamu, kalian sendiri menyembuhkan hati A Lian saja tidak bisa! Jangan harap bisa memperbaiki desa ini!"

"Zhou Ying..." Lu Xun dengan lembut memanggil namaku, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh dalam diriku. Perasaan yang bercampur-campur antara kekesalan, kejengkelan, tetapi juga kekaguman dan rasa hormat yang begitu tinggi pada kakak angkatku ini. Kenapa Lu Xun cuma diam saja? Perpustakaan Wu yang dulu terbakar tidak rusak sama sekali ketika dia berada di dalamnya! Apa sulitnya kali ini? Atau kalau seandainya dia tidak mau pun, dia kan bisa memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang sok yang menghina gadis kecil yang dengan susah payah disembuhkannya ini?

Sekarang aku jadi mengerti perasaan Yangmei...

"Lu _xiansheng_..." A Lian melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua tangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Dilihat-lihat, gadis ini begitu cantik dan menganggumkan ketika dia tersenyum. Ah, pada dasarnya tidak ada gadis yang tidak cantik. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menangis lagi! Kalau mereka melakukan atau mengatakan hal buruk padaku, itu berarti aku harusnya senang bisa merasakan penderitaanmu, seorang Phoenix!" Katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Suaranya mantap membuat semua orang itu, tak terkecuali Lu Xun dan aku, terkagum. "Aku tidak akan menangis lagi kalau aku harus mengalami ini!"

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi senyum lembutnya sudah mengatakan semuanya.

"Jangan hiraukan orang-orang itu, Lu _xiansheng_..." Seorang wanita tua yang kelihatan baik hati berkata padanya. "Mereka sukanya bertindak semena-mena karena mereka laki-laki. Tidak heran mereka menganggap dan bahkan berharap Phoenix itu akan keras dan menindas seperti mereka..."

Dari perkataan nenek itu, aku pun menyadari sepenuhnya bagaimana rendahnya derajat kaum wanita di Wei ini. Ya, mereka cuma dianggap berharga saat berada di atas ranjang saja. Juga cuma untuk alat penghasil anak dan yang sehari-harinya mengurusi rumah dan masak untuk suaminya.

Ya Tian... betapa bersyukurnya aku dilahirkan di Wu...

"Ya... itu pilihan mereka..." Balas Lu Xun, tetap dengan nada yang tenang. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke belakang sejenak, memandang ke arah pria-pria desa yang sedang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain sambil menuding ke arahnya. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan terhadap Lu Xun. Pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya, aku melihat wajah Lu Xun sekilas saja. Dia menghela nafas, terlihat sedih dengan kedua matanya yang menatap sayu tanpa fokus itu. Baru sesudah itu dia melanjutkan. "Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Pasti dia mengatakan itu karena dia tahu orang-orang itu cepat lambat akan mengusirnya. Wanita-wanita itu juga mengerti. Aku juga. Dan untungnya, A Lian juga. Jadi, meskipun dengan berat hati, dia melepaskan kepergian Lu Xun.

"Lu _xiansheng_! Tunggu sebentar!" Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari balik bajunya, sebelum memberikannya pada Lu Xun. Sebuah tas rajutan kecil yang sederhana tetapi indah. "Ini adalah kantong terakhir yang kubuat sendiri sebelum alat tenun serta harta kami musnah. Tidak berharga, tapi terimalah..."

Memang benar tas itu mungkin tidak akan ada harganya untuk dijual. Tetapi kelihatan sekali kalau Lu Xun benar-benar menghargai apa yang diberikan gadis itu. Yah, kalau dibayangkan mungkin seperti saat dia menerima bunga kuning dariku yang sama sekali tidak berharga, tetapi terus disimpannya sampai layu.

"Terima kasih, A Lian..."

Lu Xun tidak langsung pergi. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu sementara tangannya yang lainnya mendekap kantong rajutan kecil itu dalam dadanya. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Qing he fei wu..."_

Suaranya selembut semilir angin malam yang berdesir dari arah timur. Bagaimana terjadinya, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi ajaib! Pohon-pohon yang tadinya entah gundul atau terbakar api, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja bisa hidup kembali dalam sekejap! Daun-daunnya kembali bermunculan! Bahkan semak-semak bunga _shao yao_ yang sudah musnah terbakar hidup kembali, bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih itupun bermekaran! Bunga pohon buah _Tao_ yang berwarna merah muda berguguran saat dilambai angin lembut pada malam hari itu, menimbulkan keindahan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Yah, bodoh sekali orang-orang itu meminta rumah-rumah mereka kembali. Alam ini sudah adalah tempat tinggal yang sempurna.

Sementara A Lian masih terkagung-kagum melihat semua pemandangan itu, Lu Xun menghampirinya dengan membawa beberapa batang bunga _shao yao_ kecil di tangannya. "Hadiah untukmu, A Lian..."

Warga desa yang masih berada di tempat itu melihat dengan takjub. Tetapi lebih takjub lagi saat melihat aura seperti api emas yang lembut terpancar dari tubuhnya. Jangankan mereka, aku sendiri juga terpana melihatnya!

Pada akhirnya, harus ada waktu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Lu Xun melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua, dan khususnya pada A Lian. "Selamat tinggal, A Lian... kita akan bertemu lagi...!"

Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang luar biasa lebar. "Iya! Selamat jalan, Lu _xiansheng_!"

Dengan demikian, malam itu juga aku dan Lu Xun melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Sesudah melewati gunung ini, kami akan memasuki daerah Shu. Yah, perjalanan yang masih panjang. Apalagi, aku tidak tahu Lu Xun sebenarnya ingin kemana. Dia cuma bilang mencari tebing yang menghadap ke barat. Tetapi dimana tempat itu nerada, aku juga tidak tahu.

Yah... tidak penting. Yang pasti, aku akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Dari atas punggung Huo Li, aku menatapnya yang sedang memegang tali kekang.

Lu Xun benar-benar aneh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya tidak mungkin tidak berubah. Gadis kecil itu misalnya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Lu Xun, dia kelihatan begitu ketakutan, masih terpendam dalam traumanya. Ibunya tidak ada bedanya. Sangking terpukulnya dia, sampai tidak bisa menerima segala hal tentang Phoenix. Tapi, sesudah bertemu dengannya, anak itu bisa tersenyum begitu lebar. Luka yang menganga di hatinya sudah tertutup dan sembuh sepenuhnya.

Tetapi, pada saat yang sama, para laki-laki desa itu juga berubah. Pada awalnya, mereka yang begitu berharap-harap pada Phoenix yang ada dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, akhirnya jadi kecewa saat tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Yah, perubahan yang benar-benar luar biasa.

Anehnya, kalau untuk pikiran orang-orang Wei dan juga pikiran orang lain pada umumnya, ini sesuatu yang sia-sia bahkan merugikan. _Xue zu shi lü_-mengubah bentuk kaki seseorang untuk bisa masuk ke sepatu baru. Mengorbankan hal yang besar untuk hal-hal yang remeh. Pasti bagi mereka, semua warga desa itu lebih penting daripada cuma seorang anak perempuan kecil.

Penasaran, akhirnya aku pun menanyakannya.

"Lu Xun?"

"Ya?"

Aku tersenyum sekilas melihat bola mata emasnya yang besar dan bersinar itu. "Kupikir, kau tidak perlu menunjukkan tanda itu pada mereka. Bukan cuma itu akan membuatmu sendiri teringat kembali kejadian buruk itu. Tetapi juga..." Aku berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "... yah, seandainya kau tidak menunjukkan itu, mungkin laki-laki desa yang lain lebih mudah percaya padamu. Lagipula, bukankah kepercayaan mereka lebih penting daripada A Lian?"

Aku tidak tahu Lu Xun tahu maksud pertanyaanku atau tidak. Dia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum. "Yahhh... bagaimana ya Zhou Ying...?" Balas Lu Xun sambil mengangkat bahu. "Justru menurutku gadis yang dibuang dan dianggap sampah seperti A Lian lebih berharga daripada orang-orang itu." Jelasnya. "Tanpa aku, orang-orang itu bisa membangun desanya sendiri. Tapi A Lian, apa orang-orang itu bisa menolongnya?"

Aku tertegun. Ahhh... memang benar perkataannya itu. Rupanya, Phoenix tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang matanya kering. Mungkin justru oleh orang yang matanya sudah tertutup airmata.

"Kau tahu tidak, Zhou Ying?" Lu Xun kembali melanjutkan. "Selama aku berada di Wei, aku semakin sadar betapa berbedanya laki-laki dan perempuan di tempat ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan kita di Wu dulu!" Katanya. "Buktinya, Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei dan anaknya Pangeran Cao Pi memiliki istri lebih dari satu, dan selir yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Sementara Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu dan juga Penasihat Zhou, ayahmu, hanya memiliki satu pasangan hidup, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Selain itu, orang asing juga tidak dihargai. Mereka semua kan dianggap orang asing oleh prajurit-prajurit Wei itu. Pantas saja mereka diperlakukan seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

Tidak perlu mengambil mereka sebagai contoh. Cukup dengan melihat Lu Xun sendiri saja aku sudah tahu tentang itu. Kalau dia yang orang asing tidak dianggap rendah, tidak mungkin di Wujun dulu pernah ada peristiwa bumi hangus itu. Dan tidak mungkin juga tanda itu bisa ada di punggungnya.

Aneh juga. Padahal di Wu kami selalu berusaha memperlakukan orang kerajaan lain sebagai tamu. Yah, selama mereka tidak mengganggu.

Lu Xun melanjutkan lagi. Kali ini sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Nggg... mungkin menurutmu aku bodoh sekali..." Katanya dengan suara pelan dan malu-malu. "Tapi untukku, justru entah kenapa orang-orang yang seperti itu lebih penting..."

Kalau orang yang tidak mengerti benar pikiran Lu Xun mendengar dia mengatakan ini, pasti orang itu setuju menganggapnya bodoh. Tapi aku sudah mengenal Lu Xun sejak kecil. Dan aku tahu pikirannya yang aneh, polos, dan juga sedikit idealis itu. Jadi, aku cuma bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum saja.

Yang aku tahu pasti, Lu Xun punya aturan main sendiri menentukan siapa yang penting dan siapa yang tidak.

* * *

BAGAIMANA? MERASAKAN KEALAY DAN KELEBAYAN TINGKAT TINGGI?

BTW, sesudah ini perjalanan dimulai~ Jadi, demi kebaikan sodara juga supaya nggak bingung, saya memperingatkan sodara sekali lagi untuk mengecek peta China masa 3 Kerajaan yang ada di profile saya~ Yahhh... pokoknya jangan lupa di save di drive sodara, deh... Kalo baca trus bingung gara2 nggak ada mapnya saya nggak tanggung jawab, loh~

Oh iya... saya nggak akan nuliskan lagi kata2 proverb China yang saya pake~ Kalo sodara mau, silahkan check sendiri di i-net, wokey? ^^v *dinuklir*

BTW, bagi yang udah lupa _qing he fei wu_ itu apa, itu kekuatan angin yang dipake Jian Bing di 3 chap sebelumnya pas Lu Xun balik lagi ke Gunung Jing. Itu loh, kekuatan yang bisa memunculkan angin sepoi2~ Hohoho~

Wokey! Review! ^^


	39. The Right to Choose

Yeah... saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah chap...

Reply review~

**IXA Cross:** Makaseh~ Moga2 anda juga suka dengan chap ini...

**Yulius:** Makanya itu... sabar ya nunggu Yang Mulia Liu Bei eksis...

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Oh... nggak apa... XDDDD saya udah ada lagunya, kok... wkwkwk... baru donlod... Waaahhh... makasih... ^^

**Putri:** Wkwkwkwk... yups saya harap juga lebih happy~ ^^

**Fansy Fan:** Thanks! ^^ And yeah, now we're gonna see Lu Xun going to Shu!

Sebelum mulai baca, nih baca **DICTIONARY** dulu...

_Xiong di_: saudara  
_Jie mei_: saudari  
(dua kata ini dipakai untuk menyapa sesama Gaibang...)

_Lao ban_: bos  
_Lao ban yang_: nyonya bos

_Furen_: Mrs.

_Xiansheng_: Mr/Mister

_Guniang_: Miss

_Bei_: salah satu cara orang China untuk mengganti kata ganti orang pertama untuk menunjukkan sopan santun pada lawan bicara. Bei artinya "I, from a lower class".

Happy reading~!

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kami meninggalkan Gunung Jing. Kemarin pagi, kami sudah melewati perbatasan Wei-Shu. Pagi ini, baru saja kami melewati Istana Bai Di. Sungguh, pemandangan yang luar biasa sekali Istana Bai Di itu! Istana Bai Di letaknya cukup aneh. Istana itu terletak jauh dari kota, agak sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan. Di balik hutan itu sendiri terdapat sungai Chang Jiang yang panjang itu (1).

Bentuk Istana Bai Di adalah menara segi-delapan yang sangat tinggi menjulang ke langit, kira-kira enam puluh meter tingginya! Sebuah gerbang yang tinggi menjadi pintu masuk bagi kami. Berhubung ini di Shu, tentu saja kami diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam untuk lihat-lihat. Hanya saja, kami cuma boleh masuk sampai di lantai satu dan dua saja. Di lantai satu bentuknya saja sudah sangat rumit, tembok-tembok terpasang seperti labirin. Menurutku, labirin ini difungsikan agar semisalkan ada musuh atau pencuri yang masuk, mereka tidak akan bisa keluar melanjutkan ke lantai dua, tetapi keluar pun tidak bisa.

Yang aku dan Lu Xun lihat cuma sampai di situ saja.

Tentu saja, ini membuatku sangat kagum dengan Kerajaan Shu! Di Wu, bangunan seperti itu tidak ada! Bayangkan saja, ada istana yang begitu indah didirikan di tengah hutan yang teduh dan terawat, sementara di sebelahnya terdapat sungai Chang Jiang yang lebar dan luas.

Hmmm... aneh sekali. Lu Xun sepertinya sangat menikmati perjalanan ini. Sesudah dia turun dari Gunung Jing, rasanya dia tidak seterburu-buru sebelumnya. Bahkan hari ini dia bisa dengan begitu ceria mengagumi setiap bagian dari Kerajaan Shu ini.

"... Bukan hanya Sungai Chang Jiang itu saja yang membuat pemandangannya indah, Zhou Ying!" Celotehnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja pulang dari festival musim semi. "Kau tidak lihat di seberang sungai itu terdapat Gunung Wu Xia? Melihat gunung itu di seberang Sungai Chang Jiang dari lantai teratas Istana Bai Di pasti indah sekali!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Lu Xun seperti itu. "Kau ingin tinggal di Shu, Lu Xun?"

Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Sebagus apapun Shu..." Jawabnya. "... tapi bagaimanapun, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa berada di sini."

"Wah, kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Entah..." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada pemandangan indah jalan yang kami lalui. "Aku hanya merasa... Wu itu rumahku. Shu memang menyenangkan, tetapi satu-satunya rumahku hanya Wu..."

Saat aku mendengar jawabannya, juga menatap mata emasnya, aku jadi teringat saat dia menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan sambil menggendong seekor burung yang nyaris mati, yang anehnya sesudah itu sembuh dengan ajaib. Yahhh... dia menyanyikan sebuah baris '_aku seperti walet dari Timur yang jauh_'.

Rumahnya benar-benar adalah Wu.

"Oh, iya, Lu Xun... aku baru sadar sesuatu..." Sahutku saat tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang ingin sekali kutanyakan padanya sejak pertama kali masuk ke Kerajaan Barat ini. Lu Xun menoleh, siap mendengarkanku. "Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, Shu ini sangat indah, pemandangan alamnya luar biasa indah, bahkan kekayaan alamnya juga melimpah ruah. Mereka memiliki Kaisar yang baik dan penuh kebajikan seperti Kaisar Liu Bei, juga seorang Perdana Mentri yang luar biasa bijak seperti Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Seluruh jendral mereka setia dan berbakti pada Kaisar. Lalu kenapa... orang-orang yang kita temui tidak terlihat gembira...?"

Lu Xun mengangkat alisnya karena bingung. Aku sendiri tahu dia pasti akan heran mendengar pertanyaanku ini. "Hah?"

"Kalau kita membandingkan Shu, Wei, dan Wu..." Aku memulai. "Wei itu kerajaan dengan wilayah yang luar biasa luas. Tetapi pemerintahan mereka tiran sekali, kekayaan alam juga tidak begitu melimpah ruah. Tidak heran rakyat mereka selalu terlihat murung dan menderita. Sementara Wu, memang benar wilayah kita tidak seluas Wei dan Shu, hasil bumi kita pun hanya mengandalkan laut, tetapi rakyat makmur karena pemerintahan berjalan dengan sangat baik."Jelasku sambil menatap sekitar. "Tapi Shu... mereka mempunyai tanah yang begitu indah, wilayah juga cukup luas. Pemerintahan baik dan hasil bumi melimpah ruah. Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak terlihat sebahagia rakyat Wu, ya?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Lu Xun cuma diam sambil mangut-mangut saja seolah dia juga baru sadar akan hal itu. Benar-benar aneh. Yang kulihat selama ini adalah melulu sawah yang menguning dan petani-petani yang memanen hasilnya. Pohon-pohon _Dao_ berbuah lebat seolah tidak akan habis dimakan tujuh keturunan.

Tapi sekali lagi... mereka tidak terlihat bahagia...

"Entahlah, Zhou Ying..." Jawab Lu Xun pada akhirnya. Dia menunduk sejenak. Hening, cuma terdengar suara aliran air serta suara burung-burung berkicau saja. Padahal jawaban dari mulutnya-lah yang kutunggu. Dia sedang memikirkan jawabannya atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.

Aku menunduk sedikit untuk melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Dan selalu terjadi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, tatapanku tidak bisa terlepas darinya sekali sudah melihatnya. Wajahnya aneh sekali... dia sepertinya masih bertanya-tanya dan penuh kebingungan. Tetapi bukan cuma kebingungan, dia terlihat gelisah juga. Seolah yang dipikirannya adalah, _'benar juga... hmmm... kira-kira, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar membuat orang-orang Shu tersenyum, ya?'_

Dia tidak berbicara begitu, tapi wajahnya sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Ahhh... Lu Xun... Di satu sisi, dia punya pemikiran yang tajam, cerdik, dan teliti seperti seorang ahli strategi. Tentu saja, hasil didikan ayahku selama empat tahun. Lagipula, memang itu pekerjaannya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Lu Xun punya pikiran lain yang jauh berbeda. Pikiran yang polos seperti anak kecil yang seolah belum pernah melihat bahwa dia sebenarnya tinggal di lingkungan dan zaman yang susah. Pikiran yang cuma ingin tahu bagaimana melakukan yang terbaik...

Aku jadi teringat pada saat dia menghibur gadis kecil itu, A Lian. Dia tidak peduli orang lain menganggapnya apa sesudah apa yang dia lakukan.

Tapi... Hei, A Lian kan orang Wei? Dan aku yakin sebelum kejadian itu pun dia sama suram bahkan lebih suram daripada orang-orang Shu ini. Hanya sesudah bertemu dengan Lu Xun saja dia berubah.

Ohhh... jangan-jangan aku tahu kenapa...

"Zhou Ying," Sementara aku masih berpikir sendiri, tiba-tiba Lu Xun memanggilku. Kepalanya menengadah menatapku yang duduk di atas kudanya. Matanya yang bening itu melebar karena akhirnya bisa menemukan jawabannya. Senyuman yang lebar dan polos menghiasi wajahnya. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Shu tidak segembira Wu!" Serunya gembira sambil mengacungkan satu jari.

"Kenapa?" Apa? Lu Xun sudah tahu jawabannya? Atau mungkinkah dia bisa menebak isi pikiranku?

"Karena di Shu tidak ada putri sebaik Zhou Ying!"

Ehhh... kurasa dia memang tidak tahu...

"Lu Xun! Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Jawabku pura-pura marah sambil memukul kepalanya dengan busurku. Tentu saja jawabannya itu salah besar! Di Shu pun pasti ada banyak putri yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku! Aku pernah mendengar dari ayahku, dia pernah bertemu dengan Kaisar Liu Bei yang memiliki seorang putri yang luar biasa berbakat. Pintar dalam hal strategi, literatur, dan politik, menguasai ilmu perang dengan tombaknya, juga dikagumi oleh seluruh gadis Shu! Mana mungkin jawaban Lu Xun itu benar?

"Omonganmu itu bisa membuat seluruh wanita di Shu marah besar!" Seruku.

"Awww!" Lu Xun memegang kepalanya yang kupukul dengan busur. "Jangan marah begitu, Zhou Ying! Aku kan cuma bercanda..."

Bercanda katanya... Aku memang bukan marah karena candaanya itu. Justru aku marah karena... kelambanan Lu Xun! Bagaimana mungkin dia yang begitu jelinya bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain, tetapi pikiranku yang adik angkatnya saja dia tidak tahu? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat kalau wajahku memerah karena candaanya itu? Bahkan sejujurnya, untuk beberapa detik saja, hatiku rasanya berbunga-bunga karena ucapannya itu. Berhubung dia sekarang mengatakan kata-katanya itu cuma bercanda, aku jadi ingat lagi satu hal...

Bagi Lu Xun, satu-satunya putri yang ada di hatinya cuma Yangmei.

"Lu Xun," Sahutku. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa orang-orang di Shu tidak sebahagia di Wu..."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena..." Dengan ragu-ragu aku menjawabnya. Suaraku pelan, tetapi tetap terdengar olehnya. "... tidak seperti orang-orang Wu, mereka tidak memiliki kau..."

Sebagai balasan, dia cuma menyengir. "Kau itu mau membalas candaanku, ya?" Tanyanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan!" Suaraku pasti terdengar serius sekali di telinganya. Cengirannya itu perlahan memudar. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Aku serius! Kurasa, ini karena mereka benar-benar menunggu Phoenix sampai nyaris putus asa..."

Sekali lagi hening.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku sampai mengatakan hal yang membuat senyumnya hilang? Yang membuat mata lebarnya itu sendu? Seandainya aku Yangmei, mungkin sekarang aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Begitu, ya?" Gumam Lu Xun pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk membuat mereka tersenyum!"

Sesudah itu dia tertawa ringan. Aku tidak tahu kata-katanya itu lagi-lagi hanya untuk bercanda atau memang itu keluar dari hatinya. Tapi, melihat seseorang seperti Lu Xun, aku yakin yang dia katakan itu benar-benar dimaksudkannya seperti itu. Benar-benar seseorang dengan hati yang sepolos anak kecil... Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirku.

Perjalanan kami tetap berlanjut. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari, kami sudah sampai ke Perbatasan Kui yang adalah gerbang masuk Provinsi Yi. Di gerbang pintu masuk yang besar itu, kami diperiksa oleh beberapa orang pengawal yang tentu saja demi alasan keamanan. Namun, melihat kami yang ternyata cuma Gaibang dan membawa barang yang sangat sedikit jumlahnya, dengan mudahnya kami diperbolehkan masuk.

Kupikir kami tidak akan sempat singgah di kota Perbatasan Kui, mengingat Lu Xun pasti tidak mau berlama-lama. Anehnya, ternyata dia malah dengan santainya berjalan masuk ke dalam kota, membeli tiga buah _bao zi_ untukku, untuk Huo Li, dan untuk dia sendiri. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya membantu seorang nenek memikul dua keranjang besar berisi buah-buahan yang akan dijualnya di pasar!

Karena bingung, aku pun bertanya padanya. Anehnya, dia cuma dengan ringan menjawab, "Kita kan mau membuat orang-orang Shu tersenyum, Zhou Ying!" Mestinya aku masih ingin bertanya apa dia tidak terburu-buru mencari Yangmei. Tapi... ahhh, sudahlah. Lu Xun pasti tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Sesudah itu, kami singgah di sebuah tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Huo Li kami tinggalkan di luar gedung tersebut. Seperti biasa, kami langsung disambut, bahkan dijamu dengan makan siang. Memang sederhana, tetapi menyenangkan sekali berkumpul bersama dengan orang-orang Gaibang yang ramah dan bersahabat ini!

"Zhou Ying!" Lu Xun berdiri sambil memanggilku. "Aku akan mencari kerjaan! Kau ingin ikut?"

Tentu saja aku mengangguk. "Wah, memangnya kenapa kau ingin cari kerjaan? Apa tidak menghambat perjalanan kita?"

"Nggg... tidak apa-apa, sih..." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepala. "Aku cuma tidak mau kalau dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba uang kita habis. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu harus kemana sebenarnya untuk mencari Yangmei..."

Aku hanya bengong saja karena bingung. Lu Xun? Tidak tahu harus kemana tapi bisa setenang ini?

"Kita harus mencari sebuah tebing yang menghadap ke barat." Sambil Lu Xun menjelaskan, kami berjalan ke arah seorang gadis yang berdiri di balik meja sekat pintu masuk. "Kupikir kita bisa mencari tahu kalau kita sering-sering mencari informasi di tempat Gaibang ini. Sebenarnya, saat aku ke puncak Gunung Jing kapan hari, aku berharap bisa tahu harus kemana. Ternyata tidak ada petunjuk apapun..."

Gunung Jing, ya? Hmmm... sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Lu Xun di sana. Tetapi dia tidak pernah mau memberi tahu. Dia cuma bilang 'mencari petunjuk'. Tapi, bagaimana caranya mencari petunjuk di tempat seterpencil itu, aku juga tidak tahu.

"_Jie mei_!" Gadis Gaibang yang disapa Lu Xun itu langsung menoleh dan mengedarkan senyum. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ah! Tentu saja ada! Silahkan lihat-lihat dulu!" Balas gadis itu dengan ramah sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Lu Xun. Di atas kertas itu terdapat catatan mengenai misi yang harus dikerjakan, siapa orang yang memberikan kerjaan itu, dan berapa upah yang akan diberikan. Yahhh... kira-kira hampir sama seperti yang pernah kutulis dulu setelah barangku dirampok.

Dengan bersemangat, Lu Xun membaca satu demi satu kertas itu. "Yang ini kelihatannya menarik..." Katanya sambil menyelipkan selembar kertas. "Ah, yang ini juga..." Katanya lagi. "Yang ini juga... yang ini juga..."

Pada akhirnya, di tangannya ada kurang lebih enam-tujuh kertas yang dipilihnya. "Zhou Ying, bantu aku memilih, ya?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas itu padaku.

Jadi aku melakukannya. Aku sedikit bingung juga melihat Lu Xun. Misi-misi yang dipilihnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasanya dicari Gaibang. Kebanyakan yang Lu Xun pilih misalnya seperti membantu seorang petani memanen hasil sawahnya, mencari suatu tanaman obat di hutan, mengambil kembali barang yang dicuri perampok, dan sebagainya. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan misi yang diambil Lu Xun seperti tentang membunuh seseorang demi imbalan atau menyerang suatu daerah.

Ada sebuah misi yang menarik perhatianku. Di situ tertulis bahwa yang memberikan misi ini adalah seorang nyonya besar dari suatu keluarga kaya. Suaminya akhir-akhir ini sering pulang sampai malam dan sifatnya juga banyak berubah. Di bawah tulisan itu juga dikatakan bahwa kejadian ini tidak cuma dialami oleh dia saja, tetapi oleh istri-istri yang lain. Lebih menarik lagi, upah yang ditulis hanya, 'apa saja'.

"Hei, Lu Xun." Aku menepuk bahunya. "Kau tidak penasaran dengan yang ini?"

"Ah, itu!" Lu Xun mengangguk. "Aku juga tertarik. Tapi aku pikir... apa tidak apa-apa ya kita mengambil misi seperti itu? Itu kan urusan keluarga..."

"Tapi di sini tertulis kalau yang mengalami bukan hanya dia saja." Balasku lagi. "Mungkin banyak yang sebenarnya mengalami hal ini. Kalau kita bisa meringkus kenapa hal ini terjadi, mungkin bukan hanya nyonya ini saja yang akan senang."

"Benar itu, _jie mie_!" Gadis Gaibang itu mengangguk setuju pada pernyataanku. "Sebenarnya kota ini aneh sekali. Akhir-akhir ini banyak _lao ban-lao ban_ yang sifatnya berubah. _Lao ban yang_ mereka kasihan sekali, bingung melihat suami mereka yang sepertinya tidak perduli lagi dengan mereka." Jelas gadis itu. "Dan para _lao ban-lao ban_ itu katanya jadi jarang pulang rumah kalau malam. Selain itu, ada yang mengatakan esok hari kalau _lao ban_ itu pulang, dia biasanya akan kehilangan satu jari. Mungkin ketika _jie mei_ dan _xiong di_ masuk ke kota ini banyak melihat orang-orang yang kehilangan jarinya."

Pikir-pikir, iya juga, sih... sempat aku melihat orang-orang yang tidak punya jari kelingking atau jari manis. Ada di antara mereka yang jarinya diperban. Lu Xun yang lebih jeli pasti sudah melihatnya lebih dahulu daripada aku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Lu Xun meletakkan kertas-kertas yang lain di meja gadis itu, sementara kertas yang satu itu dia simpan. "_Jie mei_, kami ambil misi yang ini, ya!"

Sambil menyimpan kertas-kertas itu, si gadis Gaibang melambaikan tangan pada kami yang sekarang berlari keluar dari gedung itu. "Selamat bekerja! Semoga sukses!"

Dengan demikian, dimulailah perjalanan kami. Wah! Aku benar-benar bersemangat sekali rasanya! Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi Gaibang yang mengumpulan uang dengan cara melakukan kerjaan-kerjaan dari orang lain! Sungguh menarik sekali!

"Pertama, kita harus pergi ke rumah _furen_ ini. Rumah kediaman keluarga Gao!" Seru Lu Xun sambil berjalan cepat ke arah sebuah rumah yang besar. Sesampainya di sana, seorang pengawal mempersilahkan kami masuk sebelum seorang pelayan mengantarkan kami masuk ke ruang tamu rumah itu.

Satu hal yang membuatku sedikit kesal adalah, meskipun di sana ada kursi, kami tidak dipersilahkan duduk. Yah, aku tahu kenapa. Karena kami cuma Gaibang yang dianggap rendahan.

Akhirnya, sang nyonya rumah keluar. Seperti _lao ban yang_ pada umumnya, nyonya itu terlihat angkuh sekali, terutama di depan Gaibang rendahan seperti kami. Bahkan aku sempat mendengar si nyonya berkata pada pelayan itu. "Heh, usulanmu memang aneh... apa benar Gaibang-gaibang ini berguna?"

Aku tersenyum kecut saat nyonya itu duduk di salah satu kursi, memperhatikan kami dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan sombongnya itu. Padahal, kami ada di tempat ini juga untuk membantunya. Sangking jengkelnya aku, aku sampai lupa memberi hormat pada _lao ban yang_ yang sungguh terhormat ini.

Lu Xun, sebaliknya, sesaat sesudah si nyonya duduk di kursinya, langsung membungkung memberi hormat dengan penuh sopan santun. "Gao _furen_, _bei_ berdua Gaibang yang rendah ini baru saja menerima permintaan dari anda. _Bei_ diminta untuk datang pada _furen_ dulu sebelum memulai misi ini. Mungkin _Gao furen_ bisa memberi sedikit petunjuk?"

Langsung aku sadar. Aku pun cepat-cepat membungkuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Yah, setidak-tidaknya aku lebih baik daripada Yangmei yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa menunjukkan sifat sopan santun.

Tunggu. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa bersikap sopan? Bukankah selama bertahun-tahun ini, sejak aku lahir, aku selalu dilatih ayahku untuk bersikap sopan? Bahkan oleh Wu Guotai, nenek angkatku sendiri, aku diajari hal yang sama? Lu Xun berada di istana baru saat berusia delapan tahun. Dia juga bukan dari keluarga kerajaan. Lalu, apa yang bisa membuatnya bisa bersikap sopan dimanapun?

Apa mungkin, sebenarnya sikap sopan santunku dan Lu Xun beda? Maksudku, selama ini aku bisa bersikap sopan hanya kepada orang-orang yang juga memperlakukanku dengan baik. Tetapi kepada orang yang tidak menghargaiku, aku mulai tidak bisa bersikap seperti semula padanya. Sementara Lu Xun... kepada siapapun dia bisa berlaku dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Ya... ya... ya..." Jawab Gao _furen_ dengan nada bosan sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri. "Intinya, aku ingin kalian berdua cari tahu kenapa suamiku menjadi aneh tingkah lakunya." Katanya. Nada merendahkannya itu masih belum hilang juga. "Dia sudah lima kali pergi dari pagi dan tidak pulang sampai esok harinya. Anehnya, jarinya sudah hilang lima. Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya. Tapi aku rasa, ini tugas kalian untuk menyelidikinya, bukan?"

Senyum tulus Lu Xun masih juga tidak memudar meski nyonya itu bertanya dengan nada merendahkan yang bisa membuat siapapun, bahkan Gaibang sekalipun, marah. "Hmmm... begitu, ya, _furen_...?" Gumamnya sambil mangut-mangut mengerti. "Mungkin anda tahu tempat dimana suami ada berada malam-malam?"

"Hmph! Justru itu kerjaan kalian untuk cari tahu! Kalau tidak, sia-sia saja aku meminta bantuan pada perkumpulan Gaibang." Sahut nyonya itu. Oh, kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, pasti aku sudah menyeletuk membalas ejekan nyonya itu. Pasti Lu Xun yang cerdik itu tahu cara menyahut balas perkataan si nyonya besar. Tapi, dia toh tidak melakukannya.

"Ohhh... begitu. Baiklah, _furen_." Sekali lagi Lu Xun memberi hormat kepada si nyonya kaya. Aku juga mengikutinya meski agak enggan. "Kami akan segera memulai perkejaan ini. Kami harap kami tidak akan mengecewakan _furen_."

Sesudah itu, baru Lu Xun keluar dari rumah itu. Aku mengikutinya.

Nyonya itu benar-benar keterlaluan sekali. Tidak seharusnya seseorang merendahkan orang lain, bahkan jika orang itu adalah Gaibang sekalipun. Di Wu juga terdapat Gaibang yang tinggal di kota-kota, bahkan kota besar seperti Jian Ye. Tetapi aku tidak pernah ingat kalau para Gaibang derajatnya lebih rendah daripada manusia lain.

Itu kalau memang kami adalah Gaibang.

Masalahnya, aku dan Lu Xun bukan Gaibang! Yah, setidaknya begitulah seharusnya. Aku adalah putri Penasihat Zhou dari Kerajaan Wu, sementara Lu Xun adalah seorang ahli strategi. Sejujurnya aku sudah cukup kesal melihat tingkah nyonya itu. Mungkin, ada satu bagian dalam diriku yang sombong. Yang... tidak terima kalau direndahkan orang lain.

Sementara Lu Xun... yah, dia memang cuma ahli strategi. Tapi tetap saja wajar kan kalau dia jengkel...?

Tunggu.

Lu Xun cuma ahli strategi?

Aku memandang Lu Xun yang sedang berjalan sambil bersiul-siul pelan. Kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan wajah menengadah menatap langit. Kupandangi laki-laki di sebelahku yang sepertinya merasa nyaman berpakaian Gaibang meskipun selama ini pakaian yang dipakainya selalu terbuat dari sutra, dengan ornamen yang indah-indah. Satu kali dia nyaris jatuh karena tersandung batu dan terpaksa memperbaiki sepatu yang dipakainya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Percaya atau tidak, laki-laki yang berjalan di sebelahku ini, yang kukenal bertahun-tahun lamanya, adalah Phoenix.

Mungkin selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar membayangkan bagaimana istimewanya dia. Selama ini aku tinggal di Wu yang jarang sekali terjadi peperangan. Kerajaan kami memang tidak begitu kaya, tetapi hidup bahagia. Lagipula, aku tinggal di Istana Wu sebagai putri, jadi aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa Phoenix yang diceritakan dalam ramalan-ramalan leluhur terdahulu itu sangat ditunggu-tunggu...

Di Wei dan di Shu, kurasa dia adalah seperti permata yang dicari-cari. Aku tidak salah, karena kalau tidak, tidak mungkin waktu dia kecil dulu Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei sampai jauh-jauh mencarinya ke Wu.

Kalau memang begitu, aku cuma membayangkan... bagaimana kalau nyonya yang sombong tadi tiba-tiba tahu siapa Lu Xun ini sebenarnya? Kurasa akan sangat menarik...

"Zhou Ying..."

"Hei, Zhou Ying!"

"Hah?" Lamunanku buyar seketika. Tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan dengan wajah Lu Xun yang sekarang dekat sekali denganku. Mata emasnya itu melebar menatapku. "Kau kenapa melamun saja dari tadi?"

"Ohhh..." Dengan gugup aku berusaha menjawab. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok..."

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Ohh... baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu apa kita bisa mencari petunjuk di tempat ini?" Tanyanya padaku, sebelum kemudian ia berlari ke sana kemari seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat kota baru. "Lihat! Ada banyak orang di sini!"

Ternyata kami sedang berada di tengah kota dimana banyak pedang berjualan barang-barang mereka. Tempat itu luar biasa ramainya, bukan hanya oleh penduduk asli tetapi juga karena orang asing baik dari Wu maupun Wei yang akan masuk ke Shu. Pedagang-pedagang di sana bukan hanya berjualan makanan, tetapi bahkan juga pakaian, oleh-oleh, bahkan sampai perhiasan, lukisan dan kaligrafi! Wah, pikir-pikir, baru kali ini aku masuk ke kota perbatasan! Saat dari Wu ke Wei dulu, aku hanya melewati kota perbatasan saja tetapi tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Baru aku tahu ternyata kota perbatasan itu hampir sama ramainya dengan ibukota!

Lu Xun mengamit tanganku, kemudian menunjuk pada seseorang. "Hei, kau lihat itu?" Aku mengangguk. "Orang itu tidak punya jari kelingking dan jari manis..."

"Orang itu juga..." Kataku sambil menunjuk orang lain lagi. Rupanya, orang-orang yang jarinya kurang memang tidak sedikit. Dan selalu saja orang-orang yang kutemui itu adalah pria berusia tiga puluh sampai empat puluh tahunan yang memang kelihatan seperti _lao ban_.

"Kan tidak mungkin ya menanyakan pada mereka langsung..." Gumam Lu Xun sambil menggaruk kepala. "Hei, Zhou Ying! Kita tanya pedagang itu saja!"

Lu Xun dengan lincahnya langsung berlari ke arah seorang pedagang yang rupanya menjual _dou jiang _(2) segar. Wah, memang Lu Xun sekali, ya? Mencari minuman yang tidak mahal, tetapi juga menyehatkan. _Dou jiang_ memang jauh lebih murah daripada _jiu_ (3), tetapi bagaimanapun Lu Xun lebih suka _dou jiang_. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak dulu sampai detik ini, aku tidak pernah melihat Lu Xun sekalipun meneguk _jiu_ barang setetespun!

"Selamat siang, _xiansheng_!" Sapa Lu Xun dengan ringan dan hangat sambil duduk di salah satu kursi depan meja pedagang itu. Si pedagang membalas sapaannya dengan sama ramahnya sementara aku duduk di samping Lu Xun. "Berapa harga dua gelas _dou jiang_, _xiansheng_?"

"Oh! Tidak mahal! Tidak mahal!" Jawab si pedagang sambil mengambil dua buah gelas, kemudian menuangkan _dou jiang_ ke dalamnya. "Hanya sepuluh keping tembaga saja!"

Tanpa banyak tawar menawar lagi, Lu Xun segera mengeluarkan harga yang diminta dari kantong kecilnya yang diberikan oleh A Lian beberapa hari lalu. Uang itu diberikannya kepada si pedagang sementara si pedagang sendiri memberikan minuman itu padanya. Lu Xun memberikan satu gelas untukku.

"Wah, _xiansheng_! _Dou jiang_ ini benar-benar segar sekali!" Puji si Lu Xun dengan senyum selebar sungai Chang Jiang "Hmmm... rasanya bahkan semua makanan di kota Perbatasan Kui ini enak-enak, ya?"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja, anak muda!" Balas pedagang itu sambil tertawa hangat. "Pada kenyataannya, semua pendatang baru baik dari Kerajaan Utara atau Kerajaan Timur selalu bilang makanan di Shu enak-enak! Ini semua karena tanah di Shu sangat subur sehingga hasil pertanian dan perkebunannya selalu segar! Kota Kui ini masih belum ada apa-apanya! Di Cheng Du kalian bisa menemukan makanan yang jauh lebih enak, apalagi buah _Dao_ di sana luar biasa nikmat! Dengar-dengar kata orang, itu alasannya kenapa Kaisar Liu Bei dari Shu angkat saudara dengan adik-adiknya di kebun pohon _Dao_!" Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan bangga. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua ini darimana?"

Pasti sekarang pedagang itu sudah tahu kalau kami adalah Gaibang yang sedang berkelana. Tapi, baguslah dia tidak bersikap seperti Gao _furen_ tadi.

"Dari Wu!" Jawab Lu Xun.

"Oh! Kerajaan Timur!" Pedagang itu mangut-mangut. "Aku tidak pernah ke sana, tapi kudengar Kerajaan Timur juga terkenal dengan hasil lautnya yang melimpah ruah! Makanan laut di sana katanya enak-enak dan dagingnya selalu segar!"

Sementara pedagang itu menggumbar pengetahuannya tentang Wu, aku melihat Lu Xun yang entah kenapa senyumnya perlahan pudar. Dia memang masih tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya menjadi senyum sedih dengan kepala sekarang makin menunduk. Aku tahu kenapa. Lu Xun pasti sangat-sangat merindukan Wu. Dia menganggap Wu adalah rumahnya sendiri, lebih dari aku menganggap Wu sebagai rumahku.

Kupikir aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya, _xiansheng_! Kami ingin bertanya sesuatu!" Sahutku. Pedagang itu mengangkat alis menunggu pertanyaanku. "Kami penasaran, kenapa ada banyak orang di kota ini yang jarinya tidak genap sepuluh, ya? Apa di sini ada kejadian yang menyebabkan mereka kehilangan jari?"

"Oh itu..." Pedagang itu kelihatan berpikir keras. "Sebenarnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini memang terjadi hal yang aneh seperti itu. _Lao ban-lao ban_ di kota Kui ini banyak yang kehilangan jari mereka. Tapi kelihatannya mereka santai saja." Jelas si pedagang _dou jiang_. Aku dan Lu Xun dengan penuh konsentrasi mendengarkan sambil menikmati _dou jiang_ kami. "Kata orang sih, itu karena mereka suka tidur dengan seorang gadis nakal..."

"Gadis nakal?"

Pedagang itu mengangguk. "Katanya setiap tengah malam ada gadis yang luar biasa cantiknya berjalan-jalan kalau tempat ini sudah sepi, kemudian menggoda _lao ban-lao ban_ yang masih berlalu-lalang. Katanya, sangking cantiknya gadis itu, mereka tidak menolak kalau diajak tidur bersama, meski itu berarti kehilangan satu jari mereka esoknya..."

"HAH?" Aku dan Lu Xun saling berpandang-pandangan. "Kok mengerikan begitu...?"

"Nah itu dia..." Pedagang itu mengurut-urut dagunya. "Anehnya, gadis itu tidak pernah kelihatan kalau siang. Ah, tapi siapa yang mau melihatnya? Aku senang kesepuluh jariku masih utuh meski tidak pernah tidur dengan gadis itu!"

Sampai di situ informasi yang bisa kami dapatkan dari si pedagang _dou jiang_. Sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, aku dan Lu Xun berjalan kembali ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang sambil berdiskusi.

"Jadi, kita cuma bisa menemui gadis itu malam-malam..." Gumam Lu Xun. "Hei, Zhou Ying, apa pikiranmu sama denganku?"

Melihat ekspresi Lu Xun yang begitu serius dan tatapan matanya yang tajam, aku langsung tahu apa dia pikirkan. "Gadis itu bukan manusia biasa, bukan? Dia pasti makhluk halus yang kerjaannya hanya mengacaukan hidup manusia saja..." Ungkapku. "Mereka itu... apa namanya..."

"Yaoguai." Jawab Lu Xun pendek. "Zhou Ying, malam ini aku akan mencoba cari tahu tentang gadis itu. Sebaiknya nanti malam kau jangan ikut." Baru saja aku mau protes, Lu Xun sudah melanjutkan. "Bukannya aku pikir kau tidak bisa diandalkan, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku cuma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu..." Katanya dengn tulus.

Mestinya aku ingin membantah. Tetapi, siapa yang bisa tahan melihat Lu Xun seperti itu? Apalagi kata-kata terakhirnya. Meskipun aku tahu kata-kata itu cuma ditujukan dari seorang kakak kepada adik kecilnya. Tidak sama seperti yang biasa akan Lu Xun katakan pada Yangmei...

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Akhirnya, kami sampai di perkumpulan Gaibang. Lu Xun berkata ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu sore ini. Jadi, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Sementara aku sendiri di sini sebenarnya tidak bisa benar-benar menuruti apa yang dia katakan. Aku sangat ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan terutama pada Lu Xun juga! Entah apa yang disembunyikannya selama ini dariku tentang hubungannya dan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang ada.

Sementara dia pergi, aku menyusun rencana bagaimana akan membuntutinya nanti malam. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang ceroboh seperti Yangmei.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Sudah mulai sore...

Aku keluar dari kota Perbatasan Kui seorang diri, tanpa ditemani baik Huo Li maupun Zhou Ying. Memang, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang aku tidak ingin seorang pun melihatnya. Sesampainya di luar gerbang, aku berjalan lebih jauh lagi menuju sebuah hutan yang letaknya agak jauh ke selatan. Hutan dari Istana Bai Di di sepanjang sungai Chang Jiang masih terus berlanjut sampai ke daerah kota Perbatasan Kui ini.

Hutan ini memang benar-benar teduh dan tenang sekali. Sinar matahari yang berwarna keemasan karena sudah sore mulai menyeruak masuk diantara celah-celah dahan pohon yang daunnya berguguran. Sekarang musim gugur dan sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin matahari yang hangat itu tidak akan menolak untuk bersinar.

Yah, seperti _Tai Yang_...

Di tengah hutan itu, aku melihat_nya_ sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, seperti menungguku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya _dia_ tahu bahwa aku memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan_nya_. _Tai Yang_ tersenyum saat melihat kedatanganku di tempat itu.

"_Tai Yang_!" Sapaku sambil menghampiri_nya_. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Pikiranmu kan pikiranku juga." Jawab_nya_ pelan. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, _Zuan Jin_?"

Ah! Bahkan _dia_ tahu aku sedang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada_nya_! "Begini, _Tai Yang_..." Aku memulai. "Sekarang aku tahu aku tidak lagi terikat dengan T'an Mo. Maksudku, Meimei memang ada di tangannya, tetapi membebaskan Meimei bukan berarti aku harus membayar macam-macam pada T'an Mo. Jadi, aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak perlu terburu-buru mencari 'tebing yang menghadap ke barat' itu." _Tai Yang_ mengangguk sekali, menyatakan kesetujuan_nya_. Aku melanjutkan. "Jadi, _Tai Yang_, aku berpikir mungkin sebaiknya selagi aku berada di Shu, aku bisa melakukan beberapa hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan..."

_Tai Yang_ pasti sadar suaraku yang makin lama makin mengecil. "Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _Zuan Jin_?"

"Setidaknya ada dua hal." Jawabku sambil mengacungkan dua jari. "Pertama, ini tentang orang yang kulihat di bidang lingkaran yang ternyata adalah isi hatiku itu. Di sana ada seseorang yang aku tidak kenal, yang _Tai Yang_ bilang adalah seorang jendral Shu bernama Zhao Yun. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Kataku. "Kedua, tentang orang lain yang kulihat saat aku berdiri di atas cincin depan bola gelap itu. Di sana aku melihat ada seorang yang sepertinya juga jendral Shu. Kudengar ibunya sakit..."

_Tai Yang_ masih terdiam, seolah menungguku melanjutkan.

"...Belum lagi, sebelum aku masuk ke Shu, saat aku masih berada di dekat Gunung Ding Jun, aku mendengar di sana ada suara-suara memanggilku. Kurasa yang memanggilku adalah salah satu dari kedua orang itu." Jelasku sambil mengingat-ngingat tengah malam itu, saat ada suara mengatakan '_Phoenix... Phoenix... datanglah kemari..._' . "_Tai Yang_, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menemui kedua orang itu sebelum menyelamatkan Meimei..."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, _Tai Yang_ tidak mengatakan apapun selain mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata_nya_ dalam kekaguman.

"_Tai Yang_?" Tanyaku sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah_nya_. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Zuan Jin_! Kemauanmu memang benar-benar persis denganku!" Seru _Tai Yang_ tiba-tiba dengan penuh rasa kekaguman dan kegembiraan. "Ya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Pergilah ke Ibukota Kerajaan Barat ini, sebuah kota yang disebut Cheng Du. Di sana kau akan menemui salah satu di antara mereka."

Aku pun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Baiklah! Apapun yang _Tai Yang_ katakan, akan kulakukan!" Balasku dengan suara yang mantap dan penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan pergi ke Cheng Du!"

Aku tertawa gembira sementara _Tai Yang_ membalas dengan senyuman. Wah, senangnya! Kukira aku akan pergi tak tahu harus kemana dan harus melakukan apa! Sekarang, aku sudah tahu aku harus ke Cheng Du dan menemukan kedua orang itu! Nah, kalau begini ceritanya, sekarang perjalananku jadi mudah! Soalnya aku juga selalu serba salah kalau Zhou Ying bertanya kemana aku ingin pergi sebenarnya. Sekarang aku bisa dengan yakin menjawab kalau aku ingin ke Cheng Du!

"Oh! Satu hal lagi, _Tai Yang_!" Sahutku. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang Yaoguai. Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka di Istana Chang An, di Tiantan (4), dan saat bersama dengan Meng Zhang dulu. Sekarang di kota ini pun ternyata ada Yaoguai. Yang aku bingung, kenapa saat berada di dalam hatiku sendiri waktu itu, aku bisa melawan Yaoguai yang luar biasa besar itu, dan bahkan juga diserang habis-habisan oleh mereka saat berada di bola hitam itu?"

"Mereka itu kedua-duanya sama-sama Yaoguai." Jawab _Tai Yang_ langsung. "Yang kau lihat di tempat-tempat itu adalah Yaoguai-yaoguai yang ingin menyerangmu secara fisik. Sementara yang kau lihat di hatimu, tentu saja adalah yaoguai-yaoguai yang ingin menyerang hatimu."

Aku cuma bisa memutar bola mata. "Ohhh... woww... hebat sekali..." Gumamku sambil mendesah. Bagaimana tidak? Menghadapi satu saja sudah susah! Apalagi kalau menghadapi banyak Yaoguai yang ingin menyerangku dari dalam dan dari luar! Gila sekali, kan? "Yahhh... setidaknya aku sudah memusnahkan banyak Yaoguai..."

_Tai Yang_ mengerutkan dahi sambil menjawab. "Sebenarnya tidak sebanyak itu, _Zuan Jin_..." Jawab_nya_, membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. "Yang benar-benar kau musnahkan cuma Yaoguai-yaoguai yang kau temui sebelum kau menyembunyikan cahayamu." Kata_nya_. "Dengan kata lain, sesudah kau meninggalkan Tiantan, kau sebenarnya tidak pernah sekalipun membunuh Yaoguai barang satupun."

Aku melebarkan mata karena terkejut. "Bahkan yang ada di dalam hatiku itu juga?"

_Tai Yang_ memengangguk.

"APAAAAAA?" Aku menunduk lesu sambil jatuh terduduk di depannya. "Kalau begitu, selama ini kerja kerasku sia-sia saja! Kalau tidak dimusnahkan, pasti suatu saat mereka akan hidup lagi, kan?" Aku menggembungkan pipi karena kesal, kemudian mendengus kuat-kuat. "Kalau mereka belum musnah, lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Selama cahayamu masih tersembunyi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memusnahkan mereka. Itulah keadaanmu sekarang. Yang kau lakukan sebenarnya..." _Tai Yang_ menjawab. "...Mengunci mereka saja. Supaya mereka untuk sementara tidak menganggu lagi." Seolah itu belum cukup membuatku kaget, _Tai Yang_ melanjutkan dengan mengatakan hal mengagetkan kedua. "Suatu saat, mereka akan kulepaskan lagi."

Mataku terbelalak lebar saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Bahkan lebih kaget, kata '_ku_lepaskan' itu tidak luput dari telingaku. _Tai Yang_... Suatu saat _Tai Yang_, _Tai Yang_ sendiri yang akan melepaskan seluruh Yaoguai yang sudah dengan susah payah kukunci ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau... melepaskan mereka...?" Aku menatap_nya_ dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada sedikit perasaan marah yang timbul pada dasar hatiku saat melihat mata tajam_nya_ yang berwarna sama denganku. Tapi dengan cepat kemarahan itu hilang karena aku tahu _Tai Yang_ tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. "Tapi... untuk apa, _Tai Yang_?"

Tangan_nya_ terkepal erat, kelihatan jelas sekali di mataku. Dengan sebuah desahan, tatapan_nya_ jatuh ke tanah. "Itu... karena..." Baru kali ini kulihat _Tai Yang_ benar-benar terlihat tertekan begitu. Sementara aku masih menunggu dengan mata lebar karena bingung, _Tai Yang_ menatapku sekali saja. Memang benar aku tidak bisa mengetahui pikiran_nya_ seperti _ia_ mengetahui pikiranku, tetapi mata_nya_ itu seolah mengatakan maaf padaku, entah maaf karena tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya, atau karena apa yang akan _dia_ lakukan dengan melepaskan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...

"Sudahlah, _Tai Yang_... aku juga tidak akan memaksamu mengatakan." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Yang pasti, aku cuma ingin kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan membantah apapun keputusanmu."

_Tai Yang_ tersenyum lembut. Tangan_nya_ sekarang ditumpangkannya di atas kepalaku. "Tapi aku memberitahumu ini bukan berarti aku ingin kau berhenti mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu." Katanya. "Tetap lakukan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat sebelum berdiri. "Tenang saja, _Tai Yang_! Aku mengerti!" Jawabku. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, aku akan kembali, _Tai Yang_. Zhou Ying pasti sudah khawatir setengah mati sekarang."

"Yah, pergilah..." Kata _Tai Yang_. Dengan begitu aku melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkannya.

Aku keluar dari hutan itu, melihat matahari yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam. Malam ini, aku akan berhadapan lagi dengan seorang Yaoguai, yah setidaknya begitulah perkiraanku. Pikir-pikir, kalau memang benar gadis cantik yang diceritakan itu adalah Yaoguai, berarti aku akan melawan seorang perempuan... Aduh, kelihatannya tidak jantan sekali ya seorang laki-laki bertarung dengan seorang perempuan...

Ah, biarlah. Mau perempuan atau laki-laki, sekali Yaoguai tetap Yaoguai.

Hmmm... kalau dia memang perempuan, aku tidak perlu terlalu takut. Dia pasti tidak sehebat itu, bukan?

Malam ini aku akan mengetahuinya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sudah tengah malam.

Bagus, Zhou Ying sudah tidur. Jadi sekarang aku bisa dengan tenang pergi dari tempat ini. Sementara Gaibang-gaibang lain sudah tertidur pulas, aku melemparkan selimutku ke samping, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar tanpa suara. Sambil mengendap-endap aku keluar, lalu berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota itu. Benar juga, ternyata di malam hari kota Kui sangat sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berjalan berlalu lalang.

Aku diam sejenak untuk merasakan dimana adanya hawa Yaoguai. Kakiku dengan sendirinya menuntunku ke sebuah jalan kecil di kota itu. Sesampainya di sana, aku benar-benar menemukan seorang gadis yang membelakangiku.

Astaga... dari belakang saja aku sudah bisa menebak kecantikannya.

Dia mengenakan baju berwarna biru muda yang sepertinya terbuat dari sutra. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam melambai-lambai diterpa semilir angin malam. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, aku mendekatinya, berusaha agar keberadaanku tidak diketahui.

Tapi rupanya gadis itu lebih hebat dariku. "Selamat malam..." Sapanya dengan suara mendayu-dayu seperti _dizi_ (5) merdu. Saat dia berbalik, aku tertegun. Ya Tian... betapa cantiknya gadis ini! Sungguh mustahil ada kecantikan seperti ini di dunia! _Gui fei zui jiu_-kecantikan yang memabukkan! Inilah yang disebut kecantikan yang membuat negara-negara berperang! Dari seluruh gadis yang pernah kulihat, dia inilah yang paling cantik. Matanya yang bulat dan bening, dengan bulu mata yang lentik, pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan bibir yang merah seperti buah ceri, tubuhnya yang semampai dibalut gaun sutranya yang lembut. Tidak heran _lao ban-lao ban_ itu rela kehilangan jari demi bisa tidur dengan gadis ini!

Tetap saja, sekali Yaoguai, tetap Yaoguai.

Sambil tetap berdiri di tempatku, aku menjawab. "Selamat malam juga, _guniang_." Balasku. "Tengah malam seperti ini gadis cantik sepertimu berada di sini sendirian. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa?" Hei, aku bukan sedang menggodanya! Yang benar saja! Aku cuma sedang mencoba bersikap sewajarnya seperti Gaibang pada umunnya. Tidak tahunya, aku malah terdengar canggung sekali.

Meskipun aku tida mendekatinya, akhirnya malah dia yang berjalan menghampiriku! "Hmmm... sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi biarlah..." Jawabnya. Aku yakin yang dimaksud dengan orang yang ditunggunya pasti adalah _lao ban-lao ban_ yang ingin tidur dengannya malam itu. "Kenap kau khawatir aku sendirian? Ingin menemaniku?"

Kalau aku melihat matanya yang indah lebih lama lagi, kemungkinan besar aku akan terpikat olehnya seperti _lao ban-lao ban_ yang lain. Jadi, sambil menatap arah lain, aku menjawabnya. "Nggg... sebenarnya aku hanya seorang Gaibang rendahan yang tidak bisa tidur malam ini, ingin pergi melihat bulan. Apa mau malam ini bulan pun bersembunyi." Jawabku seadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tanganku digandeng olehnya. Ini... gawat...! "Begitu? Ahhh... kau benar-benar mengagumkan. Hanya seorang Gaibang, tetapi kata-katamu seperti orang terpelajar."

Aku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh seolah ingin meninggalkannya. "Maaf, _guniang_. Aku tidak bisa berada di sini lama-lama..."

Tetapi sebelum aku bisa pergi, gadis itu sekali lagi mencekal tanganku erat-erat. Kali ini sampai aku menoleh lagi ke arahnya. "_Zuo huai bu luan_-Di pangkuan ada gadis cantik dan tidak terpengaruh!" Serunya dengan nada kesal. "Lihat kemari! Apa aku tidak cukup cantik untukmu, hai Gaibang berparas pangeran bertutur penyair!"

Tidak sempat menghindarinya, akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku!

Tapi, tepat sebelum ia berhasil, kedua tangannya terlepas dariku, dan dia nyaris terjatuh ke belakang! Dan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa...!

Matanya terbelalak lebar menatapku. Wajahnya yang tadi lembut dan cantik kini berubah penuh kemarahan dan kekagetan. "Kau... siapa kau sebenarnya!" Dia menatapku dari atas sampai ke bawah. Matanya berhenti pada pedang yang dibalut kain putih yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Saat itulah matanya menyipit dan menatapku dengan senyum licik.

"Ohhh... kau Feng, bukan?" Tanyanya, yang tidak kujawab dengan apapun selain tatapan tajam. "Perkenalkan, namaku Nü Gui (6). Hmph, kupikir siapa kau bisa-bisanya menolak kecantikkanku. Ternyata kau Feng rupanya..."

Kubuka kain yang membungkus pedangku, kemudia mengarahkannya tepat ke depannya. "Nü Gui! Apa yang kau Yaoguai lakukan di kota ini? Tinggalkan tempat ini!"

Dia cuma tertawa. "Siapa kau berani main perintah?" Tanyanya. Aku kaget, tetapi tidak menunjukkannya. "Kau cuma manusia biasa saja. Manusia mana ada yang bisa menang dari kami? Justru aku sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku akan menghabisimu di tempat ini, Phoenix yang berubah jadi manusia."

Perkataannya membuatku marah. Rupanya benar, para Yaoguai ini tidak pernah menganggap aku ada, melainkan yang mereka lihat cuma _Tai Yang_ saja. Seandainya mereka melihat aku pun, mereka menganggap aku cuma manusia saja. "Kau pikir begitu? Akulah yang mengusirmu dari tempat ini!" Dan dengan satu seruan itu, aku maju dan menyerangnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba... langkahku terhenti! Betapa kagetnya aku, rupanya satu kakiku digenggam kuat-kuat oleh... oleh sebuah lengan yang entah bagaimana muncul dari tanah!

"Ahhh! Apa ini?" Sebelum aku membebaskan diri, tangan yang lain muncul dan mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di pinggangku. Dan benda itu adalah kantong kain tenun yang diberikan A Lian! Tangan itu mengambilnya, kemudian melemparkannya kepada Nü Gui. Aku mendesis marah, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena satu kakiku yang terkunci!

Nü Gui tertawa gelap. "Ternyata memang cuma manusia biasa, ya?" Katanya sambil menyimpan kantong itu. "Kutunggu kau di gerbang selatan, Phoenix! Datanglah kalau ingin kantong ini kembali." Dengan begitu, dia menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk melompat dari tanah ke atap rumah, kemudian berlari menuju gerbang selatan. Dan pada saat itulah tangan itu lenyap.

"Sial..." Gumamku sambil bangkit berdiri. Bukan hanya aku benar-benar ingin mengalahkannya sekarang dan membuktikan siapa aku sebenarnya! Tetapi kantong itu juga ada di tangannya! Memang uang di dalamnya tidak begitu banyak, tetapi kantong itu adalah kantong yang benar-benar berharga! Jadi, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi aku juga mengejarnya.

Sampai di gerbang kota, dia memang telah menungguku di sana.

"Kukira kau sekarang bersembunyi karena takut..." Ejek Yaoguai itu sambil melemparkan kantong yang tadi dicurinya dariku. Aku mengambilnya dan kembali mengikatkannya ke tali yang menjadi ikat pinggangku, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Itu sebagai hadiah keberanianmu yang nekad itu!"

"Hmph! Kau kira aku akan kalah?" Tantangku. "Maaf saja, aku tidak sudi kalah dari Yaoguai sepertimu!"

Kali ini aku tidak seceroboh sebelumnya. Aku telah salah perhitungan. Kukira mentang-mentang dia ini perempuan, dia tidak bisa bertarung dan hanya bisa menggoda laki-laki saja. Ternyata dia punya kemampuan luar biasa, memunculkan tangannya dimana-mana!

"Hei... ayo! Kau tidak menyerang?" Tanyanya. Di wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlukis perasaan tegang maupun takut. Seolah... dia memang menganggap aku manusia biasa yang tidak ada apa-apanya! "Kalau kau tidak mau menyerang, aku akan menyerangmu duluan!"

"Silahkan saja!"

Benarlah itu. Dari tanah, muncul bebelas-belas tangan yang siap menggenggam kakiku seperti tadi! Melihat ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghindari maupun menyerang tangan-tangan itu sebisaku! Sial!

"Hei, kau hadap kemana?"

Aku cepat-cepat berbalik. Tetapi terlambat, salah satu kakinya sudah menenangku, tepat telak mengenai dadaku! Aku terjatuh membentur tanah. Tetapi serangannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ! Sementara aku masih jatuh terlentang di tanah, tangan-tangannya yang lain sekali lagi bermunculan, kemudian mencekik leherku!

"Ahhh! L-lepaskan!" Ugh... aku tidak bisa bernafas! Kedua tanganku secara refleks langsung bergerak ke leherku, berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan itu! Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, rasanya mustahil. Pedangku sekarang juga jauh sekali! Tidak mungkin bisa kugapai dengan tanganku!

Aku semakin marah saat melihat Nü Gui tertawa menang. "Feng... Feng... kukira kau sehebat apa, ternyata kau tidak ada apa-apanya!" Ejeknya. "Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin manusia selemah kau bisa membuat T'an Mo Wang (7) sampai dikurung dalam _Yin Mie Men-_Gerbang Maut." Sesudah mengatakan itu, tangan-tangan yang digunakannya untuk mencekikku semakin kuat saja!

Tetapi aku baru ingat sesuatu. Piao Yangmei masih terselip di pinggangku! Jadi, sambil bertaruh antara hidup dan mati, tangan kananku mulai menggapai salah satu pisau kecil itu, sementara tangan yang lain tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. Begitu pisau itu berhasil kugenggam, tanpa menunggu barang sedetikpun, aku langsung menusukkannya ke salah satu tangan itu!

"AAAAHHHH!" Gadis itu menjerit keras sambil memegang salah satu tangannya. Dengan demikian, tangan-tangan ajaib yang keluar dari tanah menghilang, membiarkanku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ya Tian... kukira aku akan mati...

"Feng... kau...!" Nü Gui menudingku dengan tangan bergetar.

Meskipun masih terengah-engah, aku tetap berusaha memperlihatkan senyum menang dan menjawab. "Hei, Nü Gui," Sahutku. "Tadi kau bilang aku ini Gaibang, berwajah pangeran, bertutur penyair. Maaf saja, sebenarnya aku ini ahli strategi!" Jawabku dengan bangga. Yah, memang pada kenyataannya aku bangga bukan main! Kenapa? Tidak boleh? "Ahli strategi yang baik tahu untuk tidak hanya mengandalkan satu senjata saja..."

"Huh! Baru sekarang kau bisa omong besar!"

Sekali lagi dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memunculkan tangan-tangan itu. Ugh... aku harus bagaimana...? Aku cuma bisa menghindar sambil mengambil pedangku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menebas tangan-tangannya, gerakannya luar biasa cepat! Aku cuma bisa menghindari dan berlari saja tanpa bisa melawan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayo, Lu Xun... berpikirlah...

Tangan-tangannya muncul dari dalam tanah, kan? Berarti dia ini Yaoguai yang memiliki kekuatan elemen tanah. Dan lawan dari elemen tanah adalah... Angin! (8)

Sial! Ini benar-benar sial! Aku sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan angin! Satu-satunya kekuatan angin yang pernah kugunakan adalah kekuatan yang hanya untuk memunculkan angin lembut yang sekaligus bisa memberikan kehidupan untuk tumbuhan! Itupun karena sebelumnya aku pernah melihat Jian Bing melakukannya! (9) Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan angin yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengalahkannya!

Oh, Jian Bing... sungguh _linggongzi_-mu ini harus belajar banyak darimu...

Dengan kekuatanku yang cuma berelemen api dan cahaya, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengalahkannya?

Oh iya! Aku baru ingat sesuatu! Angin akan mengalir dari tempat yang udaranya bertekanan tinggi ke tekanan rendah, kan? Dan salah satu yang mempengaruhi tekanan udara adalah... suhu! Semakin panas suatu tempat, maka semakin tinggi pula tekanan udara di sana! (10)

Sambil tetap menghindari tangan-tangan itu, aku menoleh ke belakang. Hutan yang tadi...

Ya Tian... ini benar-benar pertaruhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau sampai gagal, bukan aku saja yang mati, tetapi hutan seindah ini juga akan mati...

Sambil melompat setinggi mungkin menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, aku menghindari tangan-tangan itu. Kemudian tanpa menoleh menoleh ke belakang lagi, aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arah hutan itu, dan memang aku sedang dikejar setan! Tangan-tangan itu tetap saja tidak henti-hentinya akan berusaha mengejarku sampai berhasil mendapatkanku! Mana mau aku kalah cepat?

Akhirnya, dengan jantung berdengup tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, nafas terputus-putus, dan keringan membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhku, aku sampai di hutan ini! Di sini, tangan-tangan itu tidak bisa bermunculan dengan leluasa sebab banyak pohon yang tumbuh di sini.

"Hei! Kemana kau?" Aku mendengar seruan Yaoguai itu. "Oh, kau ingin menjebakku untuk masuk ke hutan, bukan?"

Ternyata Yaoguai satu itu pintar juga. Tapi, bukan itu tujuanku.

Aku menggenggam pedangku dengan kedua tangan sampai setinggi mataku. Jari telunjuk kedua tanganku yang terlipat teracung ke atas. Perlahan aura seperti api berwarna emas mulai menyelimuti tubuhku, dan aku merasakan panas yang mengalir seperti kekuatan memasuki tubuhku! Ya, aku memang butuh kekuatan yang besar untuk membakar hutan ini! Apa boleh buat, aku harus melakukannya!

"_Da di dian huo!_"

Dari dalam permukaan tanah, kobaran api yang begitu membara keluar, melahap semua tanaman dan apapun yang terdapat dalam hutan ini. Oleh karena cahayanya, tempat ini benar-benar terang sekali, seolah sedang siang hari. Syukurlah aku tidak terkena pengaruh api itu, ada sebuah bola cahaya yang melindungiku muncul saat aku menggunakan kekuatanku.

Tanpa banyak menunggu, aku langsung berlari ke luar barisan pohon terakhir, menemukan Nü Gui menatap tidak percaya apa yang telah kulakukan. Saat melihat kedatanganku, dia tidak bisa lagi membendung keterkejutannya. "Feng! Kau membakar hutan itu? Kau gila!"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dia katakan. Kali ini aku menurunkan pedangku sepingang. Tangan kananku terangkat ke atas dan melambai sekali. "_Qing he fei wu..._"

Saat itulah, angin mulai bertiup dari belakang hutan. Ini pertaruhan! Apa bisa angin yang harusnya lembut ini menjadi angin yang kuat? Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Seperti yang kuduga, angin itu bertiup semakin kencang! Tentu api yang membakar hutan itu begitu panasnya hingga berhasil menciptakan tekanan udara yang sangat tinggi, hingga mampu meningkatkan kecepatan angin itu! Angin yang muncul bukan hanya angin yang dasyat, tetapi angin yang membawa hawa luar biasa panas!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kulihat Nü Gui. Yao Guai itu berusaha berdiri di tengah tiupan angin yang begitu dasyat, bahkan mengangkat tanah sampai yang kelihatan hanya debu yang beterbangan saja. Sudah kuduga, dia tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan kekuatan tanahnya jika sudah kugunakan kekuatan angin untuk menghentikannya.

"Menyerahlah, Nü Gui!" Seruku sambil mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya. "Kau tidak mungkin menang melawanku!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah..." Geramnya sambil mendesis. "... oleh seorang manusia biasa!"

Sesudah itu, yang dia lakukan jauh diluar perkiraanku. Dia... dia melompat begitu tingginya, melebihiku! Masih tertiup oleh angin itu tetapi dengan begitu kerasnya ia berjuang seolah sedang terbang... hanya untuk masuk ke dalam hutan yang sudah terbakar itu!

"Nü Gui!" Gila! Dia mengatai aku gila! Tetapi justru dia yang gila! "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku kira dia akan melarikan diri. Tetapi ternyata tidak! Dia menungguku dalam hutan itu. Dari wajahnya saja aku tahu kalau dia sedang menahan sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat ini semuanya terbakar dengan api yang luar biasa panas. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa bertahan dalam api hasil kekuatanku ini, apalagi Yaoguai sepertinya!

"Meskipun di sini panas..." Sahutnya dengan nafas terngeha-engah. Meski dia menahan kesakitan, aku begitu terkejut dia masih juga bisa menyeringai. "... setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku..."

Bukan main terkejutnya aku! Memang benar sih di dalam hutan yang terbakar ini dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memunculkan tangan-tangan ini. Yang sama sekali aku tidak menyangka adalah, dia lebih memilih terbakar di tempat yang begitu panas untuknya hanya demi bisa membunuhku!

Pada akhirnya, persis seperti yang dikatakannya, dia tetap mengeluarkan tangan-tangannya dari bawah tanah. Gerakannya tidak teratur dan banyak meleset, tetapi semakin gencar saja menyerangku! Sayangnya kali ini aku berada di dalam hutan, lebih mudah untukku menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhku dengan melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain, kemudian menebas tangan-tangan yang menyerangku itu.

Berkali-kali aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

Benar-benar dia kelihatan mengerikan! Wajah gadis rupawan itu sekarang sama sekali tidak ada. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau!

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh serangannya berhenti! Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, sebelum kemudian ia jatuh ke tanah. Tangan-tangan itu tidak ada lagi!

"Nü Gui! Menyerahlah!" Seruku sekali lagi. "Kau tidak mungkin me..."

Ahhh! Apa ini? Tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali! Dan aku merasa benar-benar lemah, seolah aku benar-benar tidak punya kekuatan lagi barang secuil pun! Ya Tian... kenapa pada saat-saat aku akan menang, justru kejadian seperti ini terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi!

"Hahaha!" Yaoguai itu tertawa. "Rupanya sama sepertiku, kekuatanmu juga habis terpakai, bukan, Feng?" Tanyanya. Ah! Benar juga! Bagaimana aku tidak sadar? Mengeluarkan api yang membakar seluruh hutan ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama, ditambah angin yang sampai sekarang belum berhenti bertiup di luar hutan ini, tentu membutuhkan kekuatan yang sangat besar! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar?

Dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Nü Gui tetap berusaha mengeluarkan tangan-tangan itu meski dibakar dalam api sekuat ini.

Perlahan-lahan, api yang berkobar-kobar dengan hebat ini hilang sepenuhnya. Syukurlah... syukurlah hutan ini rupanya tidak apa-apa... Ya, api yang kukeluarkan pada akhirnya tidak akan membakar apapun, kecuali Yaoguai-yaoguai ini saja...

Sementara aku masih di atas kedua lututku, dia dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar berusaha untuk berdiri... lagi! "Ayo, Feng! Kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi?" Tantangnya dengan nada mengejek. Mendengar ini, mana mau aku kalah darinya? Aku pun berusaha menegakkan kedua lututku. "Kupikir kekuatan kita sudah habis... Jadi kita hanya bisa mengandalkan tenaga fisik, bukan?"

Apa? Dia masih punya kekuatan tersisa?

Sungguh, Yaoguai yang aku lawan ini bukan Yaoguai sembarangan!

Aku menerima tantangannya, kemudian mengeluarkan pedangku. Tetapi... sial! Bahkan untuk mengangkat pedang ini rasanya susah sekali! Akhirnya, aku cuma bisa mengandalkan kedua tanganku, dan menarik kain yang diselempangkan di bahuku sebagai senjata.

"Baiklah..." Jawabku dengan suara rendah, dingin. "Salah satu dari kita akan mati di tempat ini..."

Kali ini, tanpa perhitungan lagi, aku langsung menerjangnya. Peduli setan kalau memang dia masih menyimpan jebakan! Memang dia punya kekuatan lain selain tenaga fisiknya saja?

Ternyata benar dia tidak menyimpan jebakan apa-apa lagi. Dia pun lari menerjangku.

Ini yang kutakutkan. Aku tidak begitu punya tenaga fisik yang hebat seperti jendral-jendral Wu pada umunya! Bahkan kekuatan bertarungku dengan Penasihat Zhou saja masih kalah! Begitu kagetnya aku melihat kecepatan Yaoguai ini, yang saat sangat dekat denganku, tiba-tiba melompat tinggi di atas kepalaku!

Dia melompat ke belakangku!

"Hmph! Rasakan ini!"

Salah satu kakinya tiba-tiba menendangku dari belakang, sehingga aku jatuh terjembab ke depan. Ugh...

Kekuatannya ternyata ada pada kakinya...

Nü Gui berjalan mendekatiku sementara aku masih berusaha berdiri. Ah, tepatnya aku pura-pura berusaha berdiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang, tetapi aku tahu pasti wajahnya sangat menakutkan, karena begitu jugalah suaranya. "MATILAH KAU!"

Untunglah! Sebelum serangannya mendekatiku, aku sempat berbalik dan menjegal kakinya! Dan tepat sebelum dia oleng, aku dalam secepat kedipan mata langsung berdiri dan mengikatkan kainku ini di lehernya.

"Nü Gui! Sudah cukup!" Seruku tepat di belakang telinganya. Hanya dengan aku menariknya, maka dia pasti akan tercekik. "Menyerahlah!"

Kali ini, dia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Kemudian, aku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Begitu mengejutkannya sampai aku tidak bisa percaya pada telingaku sendiri.

Suara... suara isak tangis?

"L-Lu Xun..."

Hah? Suara... suara itu!

"Lu Xun... lepaskan aku..."

Y-yangmei...

Mulutku menganga lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Gadis itu, yang sekarang sama sekali tidak kukenali, jatuh sesaat sesudah tanganku terlepas dari kain yang mencekiknya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Rasanya... ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku. Pandanganku terasa kabur sekali. Rupanya, airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku...

Gadis itu perlahan, dengan tubuh gemetar yang takut-takut, berbalik. Wajahnya benar-benar memelas, sungguh menyakitkan melihatnya. Tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi saat aku tahu itu wajah Yangmei! Yangmei... Yangmei yang sedang menangis!

"Lu Xun..." Suaranya diselingi isakan-isakan yang sungguh bisa menyayat hatiku. "... Maafkan aku... ini aku... Yangmei..."

Aku tidak menjawab apapun.

"Lu Xun..." Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dari posisinya yang tertelungkup itu dia berlutut, kedua tangannya sekarang menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "... Tolong lepaskan aku... jangan bunuh aku, ya?" Aku masih belum bisa melakukan apapun. "... Kau sayang padaku, bukan...?"

Aku mulai mengecap airmata yang mengalir sampai ke bibirku dan membasahi lidahku.

Yangmei, maafkan aku...

Tidak sampai hitungan detik, tanganku dengan kuat mendorongnya, sebelum menusuk tubuhnya dengan pedangku sendiri!

"Kau bukan Yangmei."

Wajah itu seketika berubah, bukan wajah gadis yang aku sayangi lagi tetapi wajah Yaoguai yang tadi kulawan mati-matian. Sudah kuduga. Dia bukan Yangmei. Dia tidak mungkin Yangmei.

"K-kau..." Nü Gui menatapku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tipuan terakhirnya gagal. "Bagaimana... K-kau bisa tahu aku bukan Yangmei?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku malah tertawa. Bukan, aku bukan sedang tertawa mengejeknya. Sebaliknya, aku tertawa pahit mengejek diriku sendiri. "Kalau Yangmei sepertimu, aku tidak akan sebegitu perlunya menyelamatkannya..."Punggung tanganku kugunakan untuk menghapus airmataku. Kali ini aku memang ingin menangis, airmata ini bukan tumpah dengan sendirinya. Parah sekali... aku benar-benar menangis sejadi-jadinya... di depan seorang Yaoguai!

"Kau benar-benar Yaoguai yang hebat... luar biasa..." Aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ini pujian, pengakuan untuknya. "Kau kuat sekali. Tidak takut sakit. Tidak takut pada api yang bisa membakarmu. Bahkan sampai terakhir pun kau tetap kuat, bertahan untuk berusaha membunuhku. Tapi Yangmei... Meimei..." Aku menggigit bibir, mata tertutup erat. Aku sampai tidak tahu sekarang mana yang lebih banyak membasahi wajahku, keringat atau airmata?

Nü Gui sepertinya begitu ingin tahu, jadi aku melanjutkan.

"... Meimei itu gadis yang lemah... karena itu aku sangat-sangat ingin dan perlu menyelamatkannya." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Hanya disentuh sedikit api saja dia sudah takut, tidak mungkin dia berani masuk ke kobaran api sepertimu tadi... Putri yang benar-benar tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa merasakan sakit... Meimei... Meimei yang aku sayangi..."

_Ohhh... Meimei... apa kau ada di sini untuk mendengarku?_

_Tapi seandainya kau mendengar ini pun, kau tidak akan kembali, kan?_

"Aku... tidak mungkin akan membiarkan dia selamanya... tinggal di dalam kegelapan..." Salah satu tanganku bersandar pada pohon agar tidak jatuh. Kedua kakiku ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diandalkan lagi. "Karena itulah... aku harus... aku harus membawanya kembali..."

Dalam kepalaku, yang kupikirkan sekarang cuma satu. Sesudah melihat masa laluku, aku sadar. Jika aku tidak menyelamatkannya, Yangmei bukan cuma akan jatuh dalam kegelapan yang mengerikan itu saja... dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat cahaya, karena cahaya itu sendiri yang meninggalkannya. Dia bukan cuma 'diculik' oleh T'an Mo, tetapi dia juga... juga dibuang, bukan?

_Meimei... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu?_

"Dan alasan kedua, Nü Gui," Aku melanjutkan. "... adalah karena aku tahu benar Yangmei tidak tahu aku sayang padanya..."

Kali ini, Nü Gui begitu terkejutnya sampai seolah kesakitan di tubuhnya itu tidak terasa lagi.

"Aku tidak bohong. Yangmei tidak tahu. Atau seandainya dia tahu pun, dia tidak akan percaya..." Tidak peduli betapapun aku berjuang untuk berkata-kata dengan suara yang jelas, isakanku masih terdengar. "Dia cuma berani padaku kalau dia sedang menang. Tetapi kalau dia sudah kalah, dia pasti cuma bisa ketakutan seperti tikus terjebak di sudut, berusaha untuk jauh-jauh dariku agar aku tidak menghukumnya..." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Sementara kau, cuma kalian Yaoguai saja yang begitu tidak tahu dirinya masih berani mendekat meski tahu sudah kalah..."

Benar itu. Tidak mungkin Yangmei memintaku melepaskannya dengan alasan aku sayang padanya. Karena yang ada di pikirannya cuma dia sudah bersalah. Dia tidak pantas dimaafkan. Kesalahannya terlalu berat untuk bisa diampuni. Dia sudah tidak pantas dikasihani lagi dan yang tersisa untuknya kalau dia terjepit adalah kematian dan hukuman.

Tapi itu semua kan pikirannya?

Aku tidak peduli kalau memang pikirannya itu benar. Yang aku tahu cuma satu, dan ini yang kuanggap benar. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia tetap berusaha ingin membunuhku untuk lari dari hukuman, atau kalau dia selamanya tidak akan kembali, atau kalau dia meringkuk sambil berkata 'matilah aku... matilah aku...'. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan pernah menghukumnya! Tidak akan pernah!

Karena yang akan dihukum menggantikannya adalah...

"Feng!" Seruan Nü Gui membuyarkanku dari seluruh lamunanku. Ternyata, dari seluruh hal yang kukatakan padanya, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun. Memang benar, dia cuma Yaoguai. Tidak mungkin mengerti perasaan ini, perasaanku pada Yangmei. "Memang benar aku Yaoguai yang tidak tahu diri! Aku tahu benar aku kalah dari Phoenix. Tapi..." Dia mendesis marah. Gadis dimanapun, belum pernah aku melihat ada yang bisa semarah Nü Gui ini. Urat-urat di wajahnya sampai timbul sangking marahnya dia. "... sekalipun aku akan mati sekarang, aku tidak akan mengaku kalah dari manusia lemah sepertimu!"

Aku ingin sekali berseru sekuat-kuatnya padanya, 'aku juga Phoenix'. Tetapi aku rasa itu benar-benar sia-sia. _Tai Yang_ sendiri sudah berkata padaku bahwa T'an Mo beserta Yaoguai-yaoguai bawahannya ini tidak akan mengakuiku. Karena... karena memang sejak awalpun mereka sudah menolak cahaya.

Jadi, aku cuma menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Kau tidak akan mati sekarang. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan _Tai Yang_ padaku." Kataku. "Kau cuma dikurung untuk sementara. Suatu saat, kau akan dilepaskan lagi." Matanya terbuka lebar saat mendengar perkataanku. Percaya atau tidak, pasti itulah pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Sambil menyarungkan pedangku, aku mengucapkan perkataan terakhirku padanya. Perpisahan terakhir.

"Saat itu, kau pasti bisa membunuhku..."

Sesudah itu aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi selain desiran angin. Dia pasti sudah lenyap sekarang, seperti Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain. Yah, selamat tinggal, Nü Gui, kau Yaoguai yang bisa menipu dan mengubah wujudmu, seperti T'an Mo...

"A-aaahhh..."

Suara apa itu?

Aku menoleh ke sebelah, dan menemukan... Zhou Ying!

Matanya terbuka lebar karena ketakutan. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga sebelum kemudian ia berlari secepat mungkin menjauhiku.

"Zhou Ying! ZHOU YING!"

Sial! Kenapa Zhou Ying ada di sini? Bukankah dia sudah kuberitahu agar tidak ikut? Rupanya dia membuntutiku dan melihat semuanya!

Aku menarik tangannya saat dia berhasil terkejar. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Zhou Ying saja tidak bisa kukejar? "Zhou Ying!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Serunya kuat-kuat. Tangannya teracung ke arahku, tatapannya mengerikan, seolah menuduhku. "K-kau... kau membunuh... Kau membunuh Meimei!"

"Dia bukan Meimei, Zhou Ying!" Balasku dengan suara keras, berusaha menyadarkannya. Ya Tian... bahkan Zhou Ying pun tertipu? "Dia cuma Yaoguai itu, yang berubah wujud menjadi Yangmei!"

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sama saja..." Balasnya dengan suara seperti bisikan. "Kalau kau melakukan ini, suatu saat mungkin kau akan benar-benar membunuh Meimei!" Teriaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kau pembunuh, Lu Xun! Pembunuh! Aku tidak pernah tahu kau orang seperti ini!"

Astaga...! apa yang ada dipikiran Zhou Ying sebenarnya? "Zhou Ying! Dengarkan!" Aku berseru. Tanganku mencekal tangannya dengan kuat, memaksanya agar tidak berlari meninggalkanku sebelum aku selesai. "Apakah aku salah membunuh Yaoguai?"

Dia mengibaskan tangannya sekali, berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Tetapi aku tetap tidak melepaskannya. "Kau punya hati yang luar biasa baik! Kau memaafkan Meimei, memaafkan Kaisar Cao Cao, memaafkan prajurit-prajurit Wei yang menyiksamu dulu! Tetapi kenapa untuk Yaoguai itu kau tidak memaafkannya?" Tanyanya dengan suara jeritan. "Dia cuma bertarung melawanmu saja! Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa memaafkan Meimei kalau Yaoguai itu saja kau tidak bisa memaafkannya!"

Tanganku terlepas.

Jadi... itukah alasannya?

Kalau dia menuntutku sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, aku mungkin bisa menjawabnya. Tetapi dia tidak akan mengerti.

Mungkin sesudah ini Zhou Ying tidak akan percaya lagi padaku...

"Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, Zhou Ying." Kali ini suaraku pasti terdengar tidak mengandung perasaan. Kosong. "Jawabanku cuma satu. Yang berharga untukku, yang aku sayangi dan ingin kumaafkan adalah Meimei, adalah Kaisar Cao Cao, adalah prajurit-prajurit Wei, dan semuanya yang lain. Yaoguai itu, dan yang lainnya, tidak akan."

Dengan begitu, aku berjalan meninggalkannya sementara dia masih terpaku di tempat itu mendengar jawabanku. Mungkin sesudah ini dia akan pergi dan memilih jalannya sendiri. Mungkin masih akan tetap bersamaku tetapi tidak percaya lagi padaku. Atau mungkin saja... dia tidak berubah dari yang dulu. Aku tidak tahu.

Kata-kata _Tai Yang_ tiba terbersit di pikiranku. Mungkin memang ini saatnya aku menggunakannya untuk menjawab Zhou Ying. Bagaimanapun panjang dan lebarnya aku menjelaskan tentang Yangmei, tentang T'an Mo, tentang _Tai Yang_, tentang segala sesuatu yang sudah dan belum kulihat, Zhou Ying tidak akan mengerti. Sampai kapanpun tidak. Jadi aku cuma menjawab dengan kata-kata itu saja.

"Aku memilih siapa yang kusayangi dan yang tidak kusayangi..."

* * *

(1) Ada yang pernah pergi ke Liu He pagoda? Untuk Bai Di castle, saya nggak pake Bai Di castle yang di DW5 itu... kayaknya terlalu biasa... Wkwkwkwk... jadi kalo mau tahu seperti apa Bai Di Castle itu DI FF SAYA, silahkan google search trus cari 'Liu He' pagoda.

(2) susu kedelai

(3) wine

(4) Cuma mau mengingatkan, Tiantan itu tempat pas Lu Xun dua kali ketemu ama Fu Xi ama Nü Wa di chap 13 ama 21.

(5) Seruling China

(6) Nama salah satu Yaoguai di China. Hmmm... sebenarnya gini. Dulu saya pernah liat film tentang siluman yang bersedia tidur sama cowo siapapun dengan imbalan jari si cowo tersebut. Ya Yaoguai ini yang saya maksudkan di chap ini. Nah masalahnya, saya lupa siapa nama Yaoguai itu. Akhirnya, saya asal comot aja nama Nü Gui ini... Kalo ada sodara yang tahu, tolong kasih tahu saya, ya... ^^

(7) Wang artinya 'raja'. Maksudnya, si Nü Gui manggil T'an Mo dengan raja ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** (BTW, perhatikan bahwa Nü Gui manggil T'an Mo dengan 'raja', bukan 'ratu'...) ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

(8) Wokey... ini sebenarnya berhubungan dengan seluruh cerita saya. Jadi di cerita ini bakal ada 6 elemen (mulai RPGnya...) yaitu: Divine (kalo di game2 sama kayak Holy ato Light), Dark, Fire, Water, Earth, ama Wind. Nggak ada yang murni punya kekuatan Fire ato Water ato Earth ato Wind, pasti ada gabungannya ama Divine ato Dark. Misalnya _Si Xiang_ (yang notabene beda-beda baik secara sifat, tampang, bahkan elemen dan kalo dicampur bisa jadi gado-gado *dinuklir*), kekuatan mereka masing2 elemen itu juga pasti ada campuran Divine-nya. Sementara Yaoguai, campurannya ama Dark.  
Trus, tentang hubungan 6 elemen ini:  
- Fire bertentangan dengan Water  
- Earth bertentangan dengan Wind  
- Divine bertentangan dengan Dark  
(ini saya ambil berdasarkan konsepnya di game 'Breath of Fire'...)

(9) Melalui kalimat ini, saya mau bilang bahwa ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** nggak seperti di game-game pada umumnya yang kalo mau nge-magic harus belajar dulu, si Lu Xun bisa menguasai satu kekuatan cuma dengan melihat ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

(10) Ayo, sodara... fisikanya dipake, ya? *dinuklir gara2 nggak penting* (lha emang di China dulu sudah ada fisika?)

FIRE SPELL  
_Da di dian huo_: Earthground Flame

Wokey... so sekian dulu untuk chap 39... Chap 40nya nunggu minggu depan, ya? BTW, sekedar pemberitahuan, chap berikutnya juga kayak chap lepas kayak punyanya si Zhao Yun ama Yangmei yang dulu itu... wkwkwkw... jadi, nantikan saja~


	40. I'm Coming!

YAK! SEPERTI YANG SAYA JANJIKAN, DI CHAP INI JENDRAL2 SHU BAKAL EKSIS! *dinuklir gara2 teriak2*

~Reply Review~

**IXA Cross:** Wakakakaka! Emang kalo Lu Xun di depan si Zhou Ying, dia bakal terkesan lebih ceria... XDDDD soalnya seperti yg kita tahu, di depan Yangmei dia keliatan dewasa sekaleee~ kalo di depan Cao Pi kayaknya emo banget... Nah kalo di depannya _Si Xiang_ dia kelihatan childish getu... satu2nya yang belum adalah sifatnya yang ceria (dan saya pilih ditujukan ke Zhou Ying...) Karena seperti yang kita tahu, Lu Xun kan orang yang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain, fleksibel, dan muke tebel juga kayak Lupus-nya si Hilman! Wakakaka... (eh, yang terakhir itu nggak, choy *dinuklir*). Lu Xun tuh bukannya lemah, BTW... dia pertamanya cuma nganggep enteng aja...

**Fansy Fan:** Hahaha... yups! You will find the answer here! XDDDDDD Oh, of course Zhou Ying wouldn't leave... XDDDDD

**Yulius:** Astaga ternyata bos ini terobsesi ama Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei toh... ya udah ini dia eksis di chap ini, deh...

**Putri:** XDDDDDD Yups, bener banget! Wkwkwkwk... Kan nggak mungkin Zhou Ying pulang dengan tangan HaMpAaAaAaA~

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Wakakaka... emang inspirasinya dari situ juga, sih... XDDDDD Lagian logikanya kan gini: kalo si Nü Gui makan jarinya orang sebagai imbalan, logikanya kan jarinya pasti dipake untuk sesuatu... Nah saya pikir ya pake aja jari-jari yang dia makan buat senjata... (logika yang sama sekali nggak nyambung...) XDDDDDDD Wakakaka... kalo nggak fisika bukan FF karangannya PyroMystic... XDDDD

_Xiansheng_: Mister/ Mr.

**WARNING!** Di chap ini bakal banyak sumpah serapah dan kata-kata kotornya. Mohon sodara yang semua saya anggap sudah cukup dewasa, jangan kayak anak kecil aja ikut2an misuh2 gara2 baca chap ini... saya nggak bertanggung jawab...

Wokey! Ini dia chap lepas yang saya janjikan! Bagi sodara yang udah ngebet pengen ketemu jendral Shu, silahkan dinikmati! BTW, chap lepas ini terdiri dari dua bagian. Pertama dilihat dari 3rd POV, sementara bagian kedua 1st POVnya *SPOILER* Satu lagi, di chap ini sodara bisa siap2 membayangkan FURY MODE AKHIRNYA EKSIS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *dinuklir gara2 teriak2*

Enjoy!

* * *

Seekor kuda melaju dengan cepat melalui jalanan-jalanan yang luas. Seorang gadis, yang tentunya adalah si penunggang, memacu kudanya sambil sesekali memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Liu Yan Lu, anak perempuan sulung Kaisar Shu bernama Liu Bei atas pernikahannya dengan istrinya, Permaisuri Gan. Yan Lu, seorang gadis berparas cantik, turunan dari ibunya. Namun ia bukan hanya putri berwajah ayu semata, sebuah tombak terbuat dari baja berlapis perak dengan sebuah batu zamrud menempel pada pegangannya menunjukkan bahwa kemampuan ilmu perangnya sungguh tidak boleh diremehkan. Berbeda dengan penampilan putri pada umunya, penampilannya sangat sederhana. Hanya baju sutra berwarna hijau muda sementara di luarnya ia mengenakan baju sirah dari besi yang jika tertimpa cahaya warnanya menjadi hijau seperti warna batu giok. Rambutnya yang ikal panjang melebihi bahu berwarna hitam kecoklatan berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

Tidak berapa lama, dia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sebuah tempat kediaman yang memang tidak mewah dan berlebihan, tetapi luas, bersih dan indah. Tempat kediaman itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rumah Perdana Mentri Shu bernama Zhuge Liang.

Yan Lu mengikatkan tali kekang kudanya yang berwarna putih pada sebuah batang pohon _gu shu_ yang kuat. Masih dengan tombak di tangannya, ia melangkah masuk melewati tembok pagar kediaman itu. Empat orang penjaga pintu langsung mengenalinya dan membukakan pintu untuk Putri Kaisar untuk ia masuk. Di dalam, ia melihat sebuah taman yang begitu indah, ditumbuhi dengan beberapa batang pohon buah _Dao _(1)_, _buahkhas Kerajaan Shu, yang kelopak bunga serta daunnya berguguran tertiup angin, menari-nari sebelum mendarat dengan lembut di tanah.

Melewati tempat itu, Yan Lu tersenyum kecil. Di dalam istana pun dia sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Suasananya yang hening dan menenangkan pun sama.

Namun, bagaimanapun indahnya pemandangan itu, perasaan gundah dalam dirinya tidak juga berlalu.

Tibat-tiba gadis bangsawan itu mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dari sebuah gedung yang terletak di tengah, agaknya adalah gedung untuk menyambut tamu yang datang. Seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan keluar, mula-mula dengan langkah cepat hingga akhirnya menjadi langkah berjalan biasa. Sebuah kipas bulu putih di tangannya digunakannya untuk mengipasi dirinya meski udara musim gugur sudah cukup berangin dan sejuk.

Yan Lu berjalan mendekati pria itu sebelum kemudian membungkuk dan bersoja. "Perda Mentri, Yan Lu kemari ingin berkunjung." Katanya. "Mohon maaf apabila kehadiranku kemari mengganggu Perdana Mentri."

Perdana Mentri Shu itu, Zhuge Liang namanya, menepuk bahu gadis itu sekali. "Kau tidak perlu begitu sopan padaku, _gongzhu_ Yan Lu." Katanya sambil memberikan senyum bersahabat. "Mari masuk ke dalam."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam bangunan untuk menerima tamu yang cukup luas itu. Zhuge Liang mempersilahkan Yan Lu duduk di di sebuah kursi berhadapan dengannya hanya dibatasi sebuah meja. Seorang pelayan datang dan menuangkan teh untuk keduanya sebelum mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Apa ada pesan dari Yang Mulia Kaisar, _gongzhu_ Yan Lu?" Tanya Zhuge Liang.

"Perdana Mentri, cukup memanggilku 'Yan Lu' saja." Tukasnya sopan sambil menyeruput teh hangat di dalam cangkir porselainnya. "Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari _Fu Wang _(2). _Fu Wang_ mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Perdana Mentri yang telah mengatur segala persiapan bahan pangan, sandang dan yang lainnya untuk menghadapi musim dingin yang panjang ini. Arus distribusi ransum pun berjalan dengan lancar. Semua berkat usaha keras Perdana Mentri." Sambil menyampaikan pesan ayahnya, Yan Lu menyerahkan sepucuk surat bersegel. "_Fu Wang_ juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak beliau sampaikan padaku. Jadi, Perdana Mentri silahkan membaca surat ini."

Zhuge Liang menerima surat itu dan membukanya. Yan Lu menunggu Zhuge Liang membaca surat itu sambil bergumam. "Apa Jiang Wei masih belum pulang, Perdana Mentri?"

"Maafkan aku yang mungkin menyinggung hati _gongzhu_ Yan Lu. Tetapi apakah di sini aku melihat rasa perhatian yang cukup besar dari _gongzhu_ Yan Lu kepada Jendral Jiang Wei?" Tanya Zhuge Liang dengan nada bercanda, meskipun kata-kata yang dituturkannya sangatlah sopan.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Yan Lu terlihat gugup. Tetapi, dengan cepat ia menutupinya. "Jiang Wei sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini tidak kembali dari merawat ibunya yang sakit." Katanya. "Aku hanya merasa iba melihatnya. Sudah entah berapa tahun ibunya sakit dan tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Jiang Wei sangat menyayagi ibunya." Jawab Zhuge Liang sambil membaca surat itu penuh keseriusan. "Tentunya dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibunya yang sakit begitu saja. Lagipula, sementara ini kita sedang dalam keadaan damai dengan Wei dan Wu. Tidak apa jika Jiang Wei pergi ke Tian Shui untuk merawat ibunya."

Sesudah jawab itu diucapkan, keheningan memenuhi tempat itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin yang berhembus dan kicauan burung saja.

Sampai tiba-tiba, Yan Lu mengucapkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Jika aku jadi Jiang Wei, aku sudah lelah berharap ibunya akan sembuh." Gumam Yan Lu dengan nada datar seolah tanpa ekspresi. Zhuge Liang langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang dengan dahi berkerut. "Dia masih berharap suatu saat akan bertemu dengan Phoenix itu dan kemudian akan melihat ibunya pulih saat Phoenix itu menggunakan kekuatannya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Zhuge Liang pendek.

Yan Lu memandang arah lain sambil tertawa pahit sekali. Dia tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaan di hatinya, mengingat ia sedang berhadapan dengan Perdana Mentri Shu ini. Tetapi Zhuge Liang tahu pasti Putri Shu itu sedang menyimpan perasaan kecewa, kesal, marah, dan juga putus asa. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal erat-erat sementara ia berucap lagi. "Tidak ada gunanya." Sahutnya. "Phoenix itu tidak akan datang. Cuma mimpi saja kedamaian akan kembali di China."

"Yan Lu?"

"Terlalu konyol cerita seperti itu. Seseorang, yaitu Phoenix itu sendiri, disebutkan dalam ramalan dan teks para leluhur akan datang menghentikan segala perang di China ini. Benar-benar menggelikan!" Meski Yan Lu dengan luar biasa menutupi emosinya yang tengah meluap-luap, Zhuge Liang tahu benar betapa kecewanya Yan Lu. Bagaimana tidak? Yan Lu adalah teman baik Jiang Wei. Melihat ibu Jiang Wei yang jatuh sakit sampai-sampai Jiang Wei sendiri sedih dan cemas bukan main membuat Yan Lu yang simpati pun merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Zhuge Liang menghela nafas sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi itu. "Yan Lu, apa Yang Mulia pernah memberi tahu apa arti namamu?" Tanyanya.

Yan Lu hanya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "_Fu Wang_ tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang namaku." Katanya. "Yang aku tahu, 'Yan' diambil dari '_jian yan_' yang artinya 'naik tahta'. Sementara 'Lu' aku tahu artinya adalah melihat (3)."

"Benar katamu itu. Arti namamu benar seperti yang kau katakan." Kata Zhuge Liang. "Yang Mulia berharap gadis seberbakat kau naik tahta menjadi penerusnya." Ini tentu membuat Yan Lu terkejut bukan main. "Namun kita semua tahu, Yan Lu. Seorang wanita tidak boleh memimpin negara. Maka yang menjadi pewaris tahta Shu adalah Liu Chan. Semisalkan kau laki-laki, ayahmu tentu memilihmu sebagai pewarismu yang berikutnya."

Mendengar itu, Yan Lu hanya mendengus. Ia tahu benar tentang itu. Cukup berbeda dengan adiknya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun, sejak kecil Yan Lu sudah menunjukkan bakat luar biasa. Ia belajar segala sesuatu, politik, literatur, strategi, pengetahuan pemerintahan sipil, musik dan seni, bahkan sampai ilmu astrologi hingga ia dapat membaca pergerakan benda-benda langit. Kemampuan bertarungnya pun tidak kalah luar biasa. Dengan tombak pemberian ayahnya, dia dikenal sebagai Putri sekaligus Jendral wanita terkuat di Shu. Bahkan, anak perempuan Zhang Fei yang masih berumur enam tahun bernama Xing Cai (4), begitu kagumnya setiap kali melihat Yan Lu berlatih dengan jendral-jendral lain. Itulah yang membuat Xing Cai sangat amat termotivasi untuk belajar bertarung dan kelak menjadi jendral sehebat kakak sepupu angkatnya itu.

Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, Yan Lu mempelajari semua itu sepenuhnya karena memang ia menyukai belajar. Sebagai putri, ia sebenarnya cukup belajar tata krama dan sopan santun serta cara hidup dalam istana saja. Tetapi rupanya dia ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar putri yang bisanya hanya menunggu dilamar bangsawan saja sambil bermain _guzheng_ di taman. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi Putri Shu yang tangguh seperti sekarang. Sangat-sangat berbeda dari adiknya, Liu Chan. Liu Chan memang belajar, tetapi ia terlihat sangat tertekan dan malas-malasan setiap kali belajar, seolah alasannya untuk belajar hanyalah paksaan saja. Pada akhirnya ini menyebabkan kekecewaan besar, lantas orang-orang Shu, mulai dari golongan rendah sampai golongan atas, sering mengatakan, 'seandainya Putri Yan Lu adalah laki-laki!'. Perkataan seperti ini terdengar setiap hari di telinga Yan Lu.

"Tian sudah menakdirkan agar aku menjadi wanita. Maka meski tidak menjadi Kaisar Shu, aku akan tetap berjuang demi negara tercinta ini. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." Kata Yan Lu dengan tulus, dan Zhuge Liang sama sekali tidak menemukan dalam kata-kata itu terdapat rasa iri hati Yan Lu terhadap adik laki-lakinya.

"Tahukah kau, Yan Lu?" Zhuge Liang bertanya lagi. "Sebenarnya dalam namamu tersirat dua harapan Yang Mulia Kaisar. Yang pertama sudah kausebutkan."

Kali ini barulah Yan Lu benar-benar tertarik, dan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ingin tahunya. "Benarkah itu? Bisakah Perdana Mentri mengatakan padaku?"

Tanpa menunggu-nunggu lagi, Perdana Mentri itu langsung menjawabnya. "Huruf 'yan', jika digabung dengan 'jian', memang akan berarti naik tahta. Tetapi ketika huruf 'yan' itu berdiri sendiri, apa kau tahu artinya?" Yan Lu menggeleng. "Artinya adalah 'pintu timur'."

"'pintu timur'?" Dahi Yan Lu berkerut. "Apa artinya itu?" Tentu saja Yan Lu menyadari keanehan ini. Jika namanya memang menunjukkan tentang Kerajaan Shu yang terletak di sebelah barat, maka sewajarnya namanya tidak mengatakan 'pintu timur'.

Sambil mengipasi dirinya, Zhuge Liang menjawab. "Pintu adalah benda yang menjadi penyambung ruang satu dengan yang lainnya. Timur adalah arah dimana matahari terbit." Jelas Zhuge Liang. Dia memajukan tubuhnya sebelum bertanya. "Kau tentu tahu bukan bahwa Phoenix itu akan datang dari timur, seperti matahari pun terbit di sebelah timur?"

Kali ini, Yan Lu mulai mengerti.

"Jika Phoenix itu datang dari timur, maka kemungkinan besar ia berasal dari Kerajaan Timur. Kaisar berharap kau akan menjadi pintu itu, dimana Phoenix itu bisa masuk ke dalam Shu melaluimu, begitu juga orang-orang Shu yang ingin bertemu dengannya." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Dan '_lu_' memang berarti melihat. Kaisar berharap dapat melihat pintu itu melalui dirimu."

Yan Lu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia kesulitan mempercayai hal itu. "Benarkah?"

Zhuge Liang mengangkat surat ditangannya pemberian Kaisar Shu, menunjukkannya pada Yan Lu. "Dalam surat ini, kau tahu apa yang Mulia Kaisar tanyakan?"

"Tidak."

Perdana Mentri itu lantas membuka suratnya sekali lagi, kemudian membacakannya. "_'Di malam hari, bulan tidak pernah bersinar lagi. Di siang hari, matahari tertutup oleh awan, tetapi sebagai gantinya ada sebuah bintang yang terang berwarna seperti matahari itu sendiri muncul. Bintang itu semakin lama-semakin mendekat ke ibukota. Tentu Perdana Mentri menyadari hal ini. Apakah arti yang sebenarnya?'_" Zhuge Liang memasukkan kertas itu kembali ke amplopnya sebelum berkata pada Yan Lu. "Yang Mulia Kaisar pun sangat menunggu Phoenix itu. Katakan pada beliau, arti semua keadaan ini adalah sebentar lagi kita akan melihatnya."

Entah Yan Lu harus merasa senang atau tetap putus harapan. Tetapi memang setiap malam ia bisa melihat bintang itu, semakin lama semakin mendekatinya, mendekati ibukota Cheng Du! Sekarang bintang itu sudah berada di atas tanah Shu sebelah timur. Bagaimanapun, tentunya ia tak sabar melihat bintang itu sampai ke Cheng Du.

Tapi, benarkah ia akan segera melihatnya?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Jiang Wei**_

Aku membuka mataku.

Hal terakhir yang ada di ingatanku adalah aku berada di Tian Shui, merawat _niang_ (5). Seperti biasa, kemarin aku menjaganya seharian. Keadaannya benar-benar parah, terbaring lemah di ranjang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sampai sore ketika _niang_ tidur, barulah aku bisa pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca dan mencari informasi tentang penyakit apa yang dideritanya serta obatnya. Aku bahkan bertanya pada beberapa orang siapa tabib yang dapat menyembuhkan ibuku. Bahkan juga datang ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang untuk menuliskan permintaanku pada mereka agar dilakukan, yaitu mencari obat untuk _niang_. Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang berhasil.

Dan sekarang, ketika aku membuka mata untuk memeriksa keadaan _niang_, aku benar-benar bingung dimana aku sebenarnya.

Aku bukan sedang berada di rumahku sendiri! Aku sedang di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah aku jumpai sebelumnya. Tempat ini aneh... segala sesuatunya gelap. Di depanku ada sebuah bola yang luar biasa besar berwarna hitam, dengan semacam aliran-aliran listrik melingkupinya. Aku sendiri sedang berdiri di atas cincin yang mengelilingi bola itu! Cincin yang seperti pipa ini licin dan sangat tidak lebar, membuatku ingin jatuh saja. Dan kalau jatuh, itu berarti aku akan masuk ke kegelapan pekat yang membentuk bola ini (6).

Tunggu sebentar. Jika tempat ini benar-benar gelap, kenapa aku bisa melihat?

Ya, aku bisa melihat segala sesuatu. Aku bisa melihat di sekitarku. Kosong. Hanya ada aku seorang diri. Entah karena memang sejak awal keadaannya memang seperti ini, atau jangan-jangan karena sebenarnya di sinipun pernah ada orang, tetapi semuanya jatuh. Aku juga bisa melihat sesuatu... makhluk-makhluk yang aneh. Bentuknya hanya seperti asap hitam yang keluar dari bola itu sedang menyelubungiku.

Tetapi di atas segalanya, yang bisa kulihat adalah sumber cahaya yang membuatku bisa melihat semuanya.

Di salah satu bagian cincin itu, ada seseorang lagi yang berdiri di sana. Cuma aku dan dia saja yang berada di tempat ini. Sama sepertiku, makhluk-makhluk hitam berbentuk seperti asap melingkupinya. Bedanya, mereka tidak pernah berani dekat-dekat, tentu saja. Karena dalam tubuhnya keluar cahaya yang terang.

Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya?

Pakaiannya begitu sederhana, seperti pakaian rakyat jelata. Hei, tunggu. Bukankah pakaian seperti itu adalah pakaian yang biasanya dikenakan Gaibang? Tidak ada yang istimewa pada dirinya selain cahaya itu. Dia tidak memakai perhiasan atau membawa pedang atau semacamnya. Cuma seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusia denganku, mungkin lebih tua dariku setahun. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang luar biasa. Meskipun di wajahnya tersirat kelelahan, pada sepasang mata emasnya aku melihat semangat yang dimiliki anak muda biasanya, tetapi pada saat yang sama sebuah ketekunan, ketenangan, dan kebijaksaan seorang yang sangat pandai, katakanlah... seperti ahli strategi (7).

Tunggu. Mata emas?

P-Phoenix? Phoenix itu ada di sini!

Ya Tian! Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan! Aku harus memberi tahu seseorang kalau aku bertemu dengannya! Ya! Aku akan memberi tahu Perdana Mentri! Dia pun menunggu Phoenix itu seperti aku menunggunya juga!

Tetapi... Perdana Mentri... dia tidak ada di sini!

"Perdana Mentri? Kau tidak lihat dia juga sudah ikut jatuh?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku. Makhluk berbentuk asap itu seperti berbicara kepadaku! Aku benar-benar terkejut, bukan hanya karena sebuah makhluk tak jelas bentuknya berbicara padaku. Tetapi karena... karena katanya Perdana Mentri sudah jatuh...

Kakiku pun mulai kehilangan pijakannya! Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mencari pegangan, tetapi tidak ada satupun! Percuma saja... aku... akhirnya aku jatuh...

Aku terjatuh ke dalam bola raksasa berwarna hitam itu. Dari sini, meskipun agak buram ditutupi kegelapan, aku masih bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar bola itu sementara aku terjatuh, terus ke dalam dasar kegelapan yang paling dalam. Aku mendengar suara tawa. Tentu dari makhluk-makhluk hitam itu. Pasti menertawakan kejatuhanku.

Tetapi, begitu kontrasnya. Aku melihat sesuatu yang lain lagi.

Pemuda itu, Sang Phoenix yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu itu, menatapku sambil menangis. Sebutir airmata jatuh. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu sedih melihatku yang sekarang dalam bola kegelapan ini, sampai-sampai aku melihatnya seperti berusaha mengulurkan tanganku yang berusah menggapai ke atas. Tetapi sama seperti aku, ia tidak berdaya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat saja.

Namun aku percaya, suatu saat dia pasti akan menolongku.

Sekali lagi aku menutup mata selagi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kegelapan ini berusaha menarikku. Entah akan berada di mana aku sekarang.

...

Kali kedua aku membuka mata, aku berada di tempat yang lain lagi.

Dan bukan hanya itu, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi lupa segala sesuatu. Bukan, bukan maksudku aku lupa bahwa aku adalah Jiang Wei, seorang Jendral sekaligus ahli taktik yang belajar pada Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Yang aku lupakan adalah seperti apa keadaanku seharusnya.

Aku merasa, berada di penjara seperti sekarang ini adalah hal yang wajar, bahkan memang sudah sejak awal seperti ini adanya, bukan? Entah sudah berapa lamanya kaki dan tanganku dibelenggu oleh rantai yang berat ini, sampai-sampai tidak terasa pegal lagi. Tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya duduk bersandar pada tembok yang berlumut saja rasanya bukan sesuatu yang menyiksa. Aku merasa, memang pada dasarnya aku selalu seperti ini, bukan?

"Jiang Wei, hei!" Sebuah suara. Aku memalingkan wajah dan dari kegelapan itu aku bisa melihat Yan Lu berada di sebelahku. Yan Lu yang Putri Shu itu keadaannya tidak lebih baik dariku. Bajunya kotor dan compang camping sepertiku. Tangan dan kakinya juga dirantai. "Apa kau tahu seorang bernama Liu Cong, gubernur provinsi Jing itu? Hari ini mereka membawanya keluar!"

Liu Cong? Aneh. Mulai di sini, ingatanku mulai membingungkan. Setahuku, bukankah Liu Cong sudah dibunuh oleh Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei? Tapi, eh, apa maksudnya dibawa keluar, ya? Oh, aku ingat. Di tempat ini, suatu saat penjaga-penjaga penjara akan datang dan membawa satu per satu orang untuk keluar. Sampai sekarang tidak diketahui apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang itu. Yang pasti mereka semua tidak kembali.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ah, sudah biasa." Jawabku. "Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan membawaku atau membawamu. Tidak perlu dipusingkan."

"Begitu, ya..." Yan Lu mangut-mangut. "Tapi kudengar, orang-orang yang dikeluarkan itu katanya akan dipaksa untuk bertarung satu sama lain sampai keduanya mati." Ungkapnya.

Seharusnya aku terkejut mendengar hal itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, sekali lagi, rasanya memang itu hal yang sudah biasa. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi, bukan? Kita semua mati karena memerangi satu sama lain. "Lalu kenapa?" Tanyaku balik. "Jalan hidup kita memang seperti ini. Kalau tidak berperang, kita akan mati. Kalau berperang, juga mati."

Sesaat sesudah aku selesai, aku mendengar seseorang lagi memanggilku. "Jiang Wei!" Oh, rupanya Zhao Yun, dengan keadaannya yang juga mengenaskan. Meski begitu, sepertinya dia biasa saja dengan semua itu. Aku juga. Yan Lu juga. "Hei, lihat ini!"

Dia mengangkat rantai yang mengikat tangannya. "Kemarin salah satu penjaga itu datang dan mengganti rantaiku ini menjadi rantai yang baru!" Katanya. "Lihat, bagus sekali bukan? Milik kalian berdua pasti sudah berkarat."

Aneh sekali. Untuk apa menyombongkan rantai? Tapi memang beginilah keadaanya. Sangking tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan, pada akhirnya yang bisa dibanggakan hanya hal-hal tidak penting saja.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sombong begitu." Balas Yan Lu sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. "Apa kau tahu? Kemarin para penjaga itu juga memugar ulang jeruji sel-ku. Jadinya mengkilat seperti baru. Bagus, bukan?" Ujarnya dengan nada sombong sambil memegang jeruji besi yang memang mengkilap itu.

Aku jadi iri pada mereka berdua. Kenapa punyaku tidak mengkilap, ya?

Memang aneh sih menyombongkan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, sekali lagi.

Sudah biasa.

Memang sudah biasa. Sudah sewajarnya ini terjadi. Sudah sewajarnya kami saling membicarakan hal tidak penting soal rantai dan jeruji yang baru. Sudah biasa mendengar cerita tentang orang yang dibawa keluar akan ditarungkan dengan satu orang lainnya atau lebih sampai mereka semua mati. Sudah biasa juga berada di dalam sel yang bau dan kotor seperti ini, dengan jeruji dan rantai yang mencegah kami melarikan diri. Yah, siapa juga yang mau melarikan diri. Memang di sini tempat tinggalku, bukan? Tempat ini bagus, kok. Lihat saja batu bata yang mulai cuil itu. Lihat tembok yang berlumut itu. Lihat kelelawar dan ngengat yang terbang saling berkejar-kejaran itu. Ada juga beberapa tulang belulang yang berserakan. Pemandangan yang indah sekali, kan? Yah, memang cuma ini sih pemandangan yang pernah kuingan selama ini. Sudah biasa.

Bahkan rasanya, sudah biasa memikirkan kita semua akan mati satu demi satu suatu saat. Tinggal menunggu kapan akan dipertarungkan dengan orang lain saja. Yah, moga-moga saja aku tidak harus bertarung melawan Yan Lu atau Zhao Yun atau orang-orang Shu lainnya.

Selku yang sempit ini bersebelahan dengan sel Yan Lu, sementara sel Zhao Yun ada di depan. Dengan begini, kami jadi akrab dan saling ngobrol satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lain dari sel lain yang agak jauh. Rupanya sel Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Dari sini, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. "Hei, kalian bertiga." Dia memanggilku, Yan Lu, dan Zhao Yun. "Apa kalian pernah berpikir untuk melihat ke luar?"

Zhao Yun dengan entengnya menjawab. "Tidak ada apapun di luar, Perdana Mentri."

"Lagipula, kita memang tidak bisa keluar, bukan?" Aku menambahkan.

Yan Lu juga ikut berpendapat. "Mereka bilang di luar tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hmmm..." Perdana Mentri meletakkan satu tangan di bawah dagunya. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau di luar sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang lebih baik?"

Mendengar hal ini, Zhao Yun tertawa, diikuti olehku dan Yan Lu. "Tempat ini tempat yang bagus, Perdana Mentri!" Jawab kami bertiga bersahut-sahutan. "Coba bayangkan. Memangnya tempat seperti apa yang lebih bagus dari ini?"

Yah, memang itu kenyataannya. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat yang tidak seperti ini. Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat ini? Hei, tidakkah bau sampah dan darah di penjara ini sangat menyenangkan? Rasanya seperti berada dalam rumah sendiri. Tempat yang gelap dan remang-remang ini juga tidak kalah indahnya, bukan? Apalagi tikus-tikus yang berkeliaran ke sana kemari mencari sampah untuk makanannya. Pakaianku yang kotor dan tak karuan ini juga sudah menjadi pakaian sehari-hari, mana ada yang lebih nyaman dipakai dan lebih mewah dari ini?

Memangnya ada tempat yang lebih bagus dari ini? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu, ya?

Sesudah kami bertiga menjawab demikian, Perdana Mentri tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Entah karena menyetujui perkataan kami atau justru karena tidak setuju.

Tidak ada hal lain yang kami pikirkan. Pokoknya yang kami tahu cuma membanggakan rantai yang baru atau jeruji yang dipugar saja. Atau mungkin yang bernasib sial sepertiku, yang rantainya sudah mulai berkarat. Kalau tidak, kami mungkin akan membicarakan tentang tembok kepunyaan siapa yang ditumbuhi lebih banyak lumut. Atau mungkin berburu menangkap tikus atau ngengat sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian menyombongkannya. Hei, itu bukan hal yang sepele. Itu yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan kami sehari-harinya.

"... kemarin batu bata di sel Jendral Wei Yan lepas satu, lho!"

"... kudengar, tembok di sel Penasihat Pang Tong mulai mengelupas."

Benar, kan? Inilah yang terus kami bicarakan.

Entah sudah berapa waktu lamanya. Rasanya berjam-jam sudah berlalu, bahkan berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun. Waktu rasanya menjadi bukan main cepatnya. Yah, memang sudah kebiasaan dikejar-kejar dengan waktu, bukan? Kami harus membicarakan bagaimana cara agar lumut-lumut di tembok bisa tumbuh subur, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan acara menangkap negngat. Hei, kami benar-benar sibuk.

Sampai suatu saat, tiba-tiba semua itu berhenti.

Pintu penjara itu terbuka. Sambil menoleh dari luar selku, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di ujung koridor, di depan pintu itu. Entah siapa dia itu sebenarnya. Yang pasti kedatangannya membuat siapapun kaget karena, bukan hanya cahayanya yang memenuhi penjara gelap itu, tetapi juga nafasnya yang tidak teratur, seolah-olah dia baru saja berlari beribu-ribu kilometer untuk mencapai tempat ini.

"Hei, kalian semua!" Suaranya terputus-putus oleh nafasnya yang berat. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya? Kenapa rasanya dia adalah orang yang sangat penting yang tidak boleh kulupakan? Tetapi, dia itu orang asing. "Kalian bebas sekarang!"

Seolah jarak yang ditempuhnya untuk sampai kemari masih kurang, ia kemudian berlari lagi menyusuri lorong gelap itu, kemudian membuka kunci sel itu satu per satu dan membuka pintunya. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan melepaskan rantai-rantai yang mengikat kami semua. Tetapi kami, sangking masih bingung harus melakukan apa, cuma terbengong-bengong bahkan sesudah dia melepaskan kami.

Hei, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'bebas'? Memangnya selama ini kami tidak bebas?

Dia sampai ke sel Yan Lu. Seperti yang sudah dilakukannya sebelumnya, dia membuka kunci jeruji sel itu dan masuk, kemudian melepaskan rantai yang mengikat Yan Lu.

Yan Lu, sebaliknya, mengerutkan dahi karena penasaran. "Hei, kau!" Sahutnya. Tetapi pendatang baru itu tetap melakukan tugasnya. "Kenapa kau buka jeruji itu? Sudah bagus seperti itu keadaannya!"

"Kalau tertutup seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" Tanya orang itu balik sementara ia sudah selesai melepaskan rantai Yan Lu. "Keluarlah dari tempat ini! Kau kira tempat ini bagus? Di luar sana keadaannya jauh lebih bagus daripada ini!"

Dengan begitu, ia meninggalkan Yan Lu, kemudian langsung beranjak ke sel Zhao Yun.

Orang itu terdiam sejenak saat melihat Zhao Yun. Tak lama, ia langsung kembali membuka pintu jeruji besi itu. Ia pun masuk dan kemudian melepaskan rantai Zhao Yun.

"Kau... Zhao Yun, bukan?" Tanyanya, membuat Zhao Yun kaget. Aku juga kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama Zhao Yun? Jendral Shu yang ditanyai pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sesudah selesai mengurusi Zhao Yun, orang itu berdiri. "Selesai! Sekarang, keluarlah!" Perintahnya.

Tetapi Zhao Yun tak lantas keluar. "Apa kau salah satu penjaga itu?" Tanyanya. "Kau akan membawaku keluar untuk bertarung dengan yang lain sampai mati, kan?"

Langsung orang itu menggeleng cepat. "Kau tidak akan mati! Keluarlah! Di luar sana kau akan bebas, tidak perlu dikurung ditempat seperti ini cuma untuk menunggu berperang dan mati!"

Zhao Yun tertawa pelan. "Maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa keluar." Sebelum orang asing itu sempat bertanya, Zhao Yun sudah menjawab dahulu. "Kalau memang dikurung dan menunggu untuk berperang sampai mati adalah jalan hidup, maka aku akan menjalaninya. Bukankah kita berperang untuk kehormatan?"

"Begitu?" Si pendatang baru membalas dengan nada datar. "Perang bukan sesuatu tentang kehormatan. Perang adalah tentang mengirim seseorang pada kematian." Hanya dengan mengatakan itu, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun seorang diri, masih dengan mulut menganga lebar karena terhenyak mendengar perkataannya.

Kali ini, orang itu datang padaku. Dari jarak sedekat ini, barulah aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat tidak sampai sebahu. Matanya berwarna emas. Dari pakaiannya yang berwarna merah dan kuning, juga bulu-bulu berwarna senada yang disematkan ke bagian bahu bajunya, aku tahu dia pasti bukan orang Shu. Terutama logat timurnya yang sangat kental. Dia bukan orang Shu. Dia orang Wu.

Wu? Yang benar saja!

Sama seperti pada Zhao Yun dan Yan Lu, serta orang-orang yang lain, ia melepaskan rantaiku. Tetapi, berbeda dari orang-orang yang lain, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan mulut terkunci ia melepaskanku. Aku bisa melihat di matanya rasa kasihan padaku, pada kami. Tetapi pada saat yang sama ada perasaan kecewa dan putus asa yang tidak bisa kulukiskan.

Tidak lama sesudah itu, ia keluar.

"Hei, tunggu!" Seruku sambil berdiri. Orang Wu itu pun berhenti. "Katakan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Apa maksudmu bebas dan ada apa di luar sebenarnya?"

Dia berbalik. Daripada menjawabku, ia menumpahkan perasaan dalam benaknya padaku. Aku tahu, dia pasti sedang berusaha memendam kekecewaan dan kejengkelannya itu. "Kenapa kau selalu bertanya apa yang ada di luar? Kenapa memaksa berada di tempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada nyaris membentak. Aku sampai terpaku dibuatnya. "Apa kau pun seperti orang-orang yang lain, memilih untuk cuma menunggu di tempat ini sampai mati? Keluarlah! Di luar sana ada tempat yang lebih indah dari ini!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menyahut.

"Kau, _xiansheng_!" Suara itu kukenal sebagai suara Perdana Mentri. "_Xiansheng_, kau Phoenix itu, bukan? Tolong, tolong lepaskan aku dari tempat ini!"

Untuk sesaat orang Wu itu mematung di situ. Apa Perdana Mentri bilang? Phoenix?

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, dia segera berlari ke arah sel Perdana Mentri. Dengan penuh semangat melakukan pekerjaannya. Kali ini, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu dilepaskan, Perdana Mentri dengan cepat mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa menuju pintu lorong itu. Di tengah jalan saat ia berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang sudah terlepas tetapi masih melongo saja, ia berteriak. "Hei! Kalian semua! Keluarlah! Kita sudah bebas sekarang!"

Padaku, Zhao Yun, dan Yan Lu, Perdana Mentri mengatakan hal yang sama. "Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu! Ayo keluar! Tidak perlu lagi kita berlama-lama di tempat ini!"

"Benar juga..." Suara seseorang. "Rasanya di luar akan ada sesuatu yang bagus! Aku ikut!" Rupanya suara itu adalah suara Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri! Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan keluar mengikuti Perdana Mentri meninggalkan penjara ini.

Aku juga keluar dari selku, diikuti Zhao Yun dan Yan Lu.

"Kurasa, tidak jelek kalau kita keluar." Zhao Yun bergumam.

Yan Lu juga mengangguk setuju. "_Fu Wang_ sudah berada di luar dan tidak kembali. Berarti, keadaan di luar pasti benar-benar bagus sehingga dia tidka mau lagi ada di tempat ini." Ungkapnya. "Sebaiknya kita pun segera keluar! Aku tidak sabar melihat apa yang ada di luar!"

Mereka berdua sudah siap berlari, tetapi kemudian berbalik dan memandangku yang masih diam saja. "Jiang Wei? Kau tidak ikut?"

"Kalian keluar dulu saja." Kataku. "Aku ingin menunggu laki-laki itu selesai."

Kedua temanku itu saling berpandang-pandangan sebelum menjawabku. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami juga ikut."

Begitulah akhirnya yang kami lakukan. Dari jauh kami melihat pendatang baru itu masuk keluar satu sel demi yang lain, membuka satu persatu pintu dan melepaskan rantai. Ada yang keluar dengan penuh semangat. Penasihat Pang Tong dan Jendral Huang Zhong berlari keluar sambil tertawa lebar. Ada yang masih ragu-ragu. Tetapi ada juga yang memilih tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hei! Kau!" Sebuah suara bentakan. Aku tahu itu adalah suara Jendral Zhang Fei. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini aku bisa mendengar suaranya. "Sedang apa kau? Pergi sana! Jangan sentuh rantaiku! Aku lebih suka di sini!"

Sesudah itu, yang kudengar cuma keheningan yang panjang.

Suara bentakan yang lain terdengar. "Kau juga tidak perlu repot-repot melepaskanku! Aku dan Adik Ketiga akan tetap di sini!" Suara itu pasti suara Jendral Guan Yu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kali ini suara orang itu, menjawab dengan tenang. "Terserah kalian saja."

Dengan begitu dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Satu demi satu sel dibukanya sampai tidak ada lagi pintu yang tertutup.

Saat dia selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, aku, Zhao Yun, dan Yan Lu segera menghampirinya. Sepertinya dia sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghampirinya. "Terima kasih kau telah melepaskan kami bertiga." Kataku sambil bersoja. "Kami memang sengaja menunggumu sampai selesai. Ayo, kita keluar dari tempat ini bersama."

Orang itu cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "A-aku..."

Zhao Yun dengan segera mengamit pergelangan tangan orang itu. Dia membalas dengan nada sangat bersahabat. "Tidak apa-apa! Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan begitu!" Ujarnya ramah. "Kami sengaja menunggumu karena rasanya tidak pantas meninggalakn orang yang sudah melepaskan kami keluar sendirian!"

Dia menggeleng pelan, tetapi tidak melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf... tapi... aku..." Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir, seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku... harus di sini..."

"Hah?"

"Kalian pergilah dulu." Katanya. Baru kali ini Zhao Yun melepaskan tangan orang Wu itu. "Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian."

Pada akhirnya, kami tidak bisa memaksanya lebih jauh lagi. Sesudah bersoja sekali lagi, kamipun keluar meninggalkannya di tempat itu sambil masih bertanya-tanya. Aku, Zhao Yun, dan Yan Lu sekarang sudah berada di luar penjara itu. Rupanya, di luar cuma ada sebuah gelanggang yang sangat luas. Tempat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan penjara tadi. Sama-sama kotor dan banyak sampah serta tulang-tulang berserakan. Hmmm... rasanya ini tempat orang-orang yang disuruh keluar itu akan ditarung satu dengan yang lain...

"Hei! Lihat pintu itu!" Zhao Yun berseru sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Dari pintu itu, aku melihat cahaya masuk. "Ayo kesana!"

"Baiklah!"

Kami bertiga langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu itu. Aku benar-benar bersemangat! Entah kenapa aku senang sekali! Rasanya aku akan segera melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulihat di luar sana! Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi yang pasti aku sangat-sangat ingin tahu dan ingin segera sampai ke sana!

Pada akhirnya, kami keluar dari tempat itu.

"Waaaaaahhhhh..."

Kami bertiga, sangking terkagumnya, cuma bisa diam melongo seperti orang bodoh. Bahu Zhao Yun turun dengan mulutnya menganga lebar. Yan Lu sendiri sampai jatuh di atas tanah karena begitu terpana melihat keindahan yang belum pernah kami lihat sebelumnya.

Langit musim semi yang begitu indah! Cerah sekali! Sinar matahari menyinari kami tanpa malu-malu. Awan-awan putih yang lain membuat langit biru seolah memiliki corak-corak yang indah. Sejauh mata memandang, aku cuma melihat padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas dan indah. Rerumputan itu, ketika terkena cahaya matahari, ujung-ujungnya seolah mengeluarkan warna emas. Di salah satu sisi tempat yang lain terdapat semak-semak yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Sekawanan burung layang-layang melintas di kepala kami, kemudian mendatar pada dahan pohon, sepertinya hingga di sarangnya untuk memberi makan anak-anaknya. Seekor kupu-kupu melewati kami. Bentuknya seperti ngengat, hanya saja jauh-jauh lebih indah.

Sementara masih terkagum-kagum memandangi pemandangan ini, sebuah suara terdengar dari jauh.

"Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Yan Lu! Kemarilah kalian semua!"

Aku menoleh, dan alangkah kagetnya aku melihat Kaisar Liu Bei, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, dan jendral-jendral Shu yang lain berkumpul di sebuah taman yang terletak di satu sisi dari padang rumput itu. Di taman yang luas itu ada entah berapa ratus pohon _Dao_ yang tumbuh. Sementara semilir angin musim semi bertiup, bunga-bunga berjatuhan dan membuat pemandangan yang sangat indah sekali. Mereka semua ada yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon-pohon itu, ada pula yang memanjat pohon-pohon untuk mengambil buah-buah _Dao_ yang ranum.

"Ayo ke sana!" Seru Yan Lu padaku dan Zhao Yun. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kami langsung berlari sambil tersenyum gembira, tertawa, dan berteriak-teriak sendiri sangking senangnya. Rupanya di luar ada tempat yang begini indah! Bodoh sekali aku selama ini beranggapan penjara itu adalah tempat yang indah!

Tak lama, kami tiba di tempat itu.

Seperti orang yang baru saja terpisah berpuluh-puluh tahun, kami saling bersalaman satu sama lain, berpelukan, berjabat tangan dan menyapa. Saat melihat mereka, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Entah kenapa pakaian mereka sudah tidak kotor dan compang-camping seperti tadi. Pakaian mereka utuh, bersih, dan indah! Warnanya tetap saja hijau, sama seperti warna rumput-rumput di padang ini.

Dan tahu-tahu, bajuku sendiri tiba-tiba sudah berubah.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tetapi aku benar-benar senang sekali! Yan Lu melemparkan sebuah buah _Dao_ yang dipetiknya barusan dan kami makan bersama. Perdana Mentri serta istrinya, Yue Ying juga ikut berkumpul bersama kami. Kaisar Liu Bei datang dan membawakan sepoci teh untuk kami nikmati bersama. Jendral Huang Zhong dan Jendral Ma Chao sedang berkuda sambil berlatih memanah. Zhao Yun, tipe orang yang lebih suka bertualang, sekarang keluar dari taman itu dan pergi ke daerah yang lain di sebelah timur dekat dengan laut, sepertinya daerah Wu. Dari jauh sini aku bisa melihatnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis Wu yang baru saja ditemuinya. Di tempat lain adalah daerah orang-orang Wei berkumpul, tempatnya seperti istana yang mewah. Sebenarnya aku ingin coba-coba ke sana. Tapi, ah, kakiku sudah terlalu capek berlari-lari sejak tadi.

Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka ada tempat yang seperti ini.

"Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang!" Panggilku. Perdana Mentri langsung menoleh. "Ternyata Perdana Mentri benar! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka ada tempat seindah ini! Kita terlalu lama berada di penjara itu sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau di luar sebegini bagusnya!"

Perdana Mentri tersenyum. "Sedikit banyak aku sudah bisa menduga kalau di luar pasti jauh lebih baik. Namun sama saja berharap bisa melihat luar karena kita terkurung di tempat itu." Katanya. "Syukurlah ada orang itu yang tadi datang dan menolong kita!"

Senyumku perlahan pudar.

Benar juga. Bagaimana dengan orang itu. Kenapa dia tidak juga kembali? Apa sampai selama ini urusannya belum selesai?

Satu demi satu orang Shu datang ke taman pohon _Dao_ tempat kami berkumpul ini. Jendral Wei Yan, Jendral Guan Ping, semuanya! Bahkan pada akhirnya Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei pun berada di tempat ini berkumpul bersama-sama dengan kami. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tetapi orang itu tidak juga datang! Padahal, bukankah dia bilang akan menyusul kami?

Aku jadi semakin cemas.

Oh iya! Sepertinya orang itu dari Wu, bukan? Zhao Yun sekarang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan gadis Wu. Mungkin saja dia tahu tentang orang itu.

Jadi, aku berdiri dari tempatku.

"Lho, Jiang Wei?" Yan Lu bertanya, diikuti dengan pertanyaan orang-orang lain. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menemui Zhao Yun." Jawabku pada Yan Lu. "Aku ingin bertanya pada gadis Wu itu tentang orang tadi. Kenapa dia belum juga kembali?"

Yan Lu memandangku sesaat. "Baiklah." Katanya sambil berdiri juga, kemudian mengambil tombaknya yang tahu-tahu saja ada di tempat itu. Tombakku juga tiba-tiba sudah ada dalam genggaman tanganku. "Aku ikut."

Jadi, kami berdua datang menghampiri Zhao Yun dan gadis Wu itu.

"Oh, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu! Kalian di sini!" Seru Zhao Yun sambil melambaikan tangan. "Kenalkan, ini Zhou Ying dari Wu! Zhou Ying, ini Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, teman-temanku dari Shu!"

Kami berdua pun saling berjabat tangan dengan gadis Wu itu. Cara bicara dan logatnya persis seperti laki-laki tadi. Wajahnya sangat elok dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Sesudah acara perkenalan yang singkat, aku langsung masuk ke pokok masalah.

"Zhou Ying?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu. "Tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya datang dari Wu dan menolong kami keluar dari sebuah penjara. Apa kau kenal dia? Kenapa dia tidak juga kembali?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Zhou Ying mengangguk sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kalau laki-laki yang kau maksudkan itu bermata emas dan rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Namanya Lu Xun." Kemudian gadis Wu itu melanjutkan dengan dahi berkerut. "Dia memang bilang akan menuju ke tempat kalian. Tetapi memang sampai sekarang dia belum kembali..."

Ini membuatku semakin cemas! Ternyata laki-laki Wu itu, yang ternyata bernama Lu Xun, belum juga kembali bahkan di Wu sekalipun! Hmmm... jadi namanya Lu Xun, ya? Baiklah. Akan kuingat baik-baik.

"Aku akan pergi." Sahutku tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga orang di sekitarku kaget bukan buatan. "Seluruh orang Shu sudah keluar! Sewajarnya dia pun harusnya sudah berada di luar! Tetapi kenapa dia masih di dalam?"

"Aku ikut, Jiang Wei!" Yan Lu menyahut.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga!" Zhao Yun pun berdiri.

"Maaf, aku memang dari Wu, tetapi bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?" Tanya Zhou Ying dengan sopan. "Aku juga cemas memikirkannya."

Zhao Yun, diikuti olehku dan Yan Lu, langsung mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja boleh! Ayo kita pergi!"

Jadi dengan segera kami berempat bergegas ke tempat itu lagi. Aku, Zhao Yun, dan Yan Lu membawa tombak kami masing-masing sementara Zhou Ying membawa busur serta anak panahnya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi dengan banyak cing-cong, kami berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke tempat itu. Dari sini, gelanggang yang luar biasa besar itu, yang juga tergabung dengan penjara bawah tanah kami terkurung, mulai terlihat.

"Itu pintunya!" Seru Zhao Yun memimpin kami berlari masuk.

Alangkah kagetnya kami melihat gelanggang itu tidak lagi kosong dan sepi seperti tadi.

Sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa itu, seperti makhluk besar yang mengerikan, terpelanting dan menghantam salah satu dinding gelanggang. Makhluk itu seperti raksasa yang tidak berkepala. Sebagai gantinya, wajahnya ada di dada sampai perutnya. Dia berukuran besar sekali, lima meter mungkin tingginya. Di tangannya ia menggenggam sebuah tameng dan kapak. Makhluk seperti ini, kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Kalau tidak salah, dia ini salah satu Yaoguai yang sukanya menantang orang berperang, dan memang kesukaannya adalah melihat peperangan! Seingatku namanya adalah Xing Tian (8).

Astaga... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka selama ini kami dikurung oleh Yaoguai sepertinya!

Bukan cuma itu yang membuat kami terkejut. Ribuan Yaoguai, semuanya juga berada di tempat itu! Banyaknya seperti semut saja! Wujudnya hampir sama seperti Yaoguai bernama Xing Tian itu. Bedanya, mereka seukuran manusia biasa saja. Ya Tian... betapa banyaknya makhluk-makhluk mengerikan berkeliaran di tempat ini!

"KURANG AJAR!" Seru raksasa tak berkepala bernama Xing Tian itu. "KAU MANUSIA KEPARAT! KUCINCANG KAU!" Seruan itu diikuti sorakan Yaoguai-yaoguai lainnya.

Namun di balik semuanya itu, aku melihatnya! Laki-laki Wu itu hanya tersenyum menantang. Pada salah satu tangannya ia menggenggam sebuah pedang. "Kau kira kau bisa melakukannya?" Tantangnya.

Sebelum Xing Tian melancarkan serangannya lagi, kami berempat segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Lu Xun!" Zhou Ying berteriak sembari menghambur ke arahnya. Pemuda bernama Lu Xun itu tentu saja kaget bukan buatan melihat kami ada di sini. "Kau... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kalian berada di sini?" Lu Xun bertanya balik, hampir membentak, saat kami sudah tiba di hadapannya. "Tempat ini berbahaya!" Ya, tentu saja kami tahu tempat ini berbahaya! Justru kami juga ingin bertanya padanya!

Sebelum sempat melakukan apapun, Xing Tian tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kekuatannya!

"_Wu qiong jin!_"

Saat itu juga, pusaran hitam muncul di depannya! Kemudian entah bagaimana, kami semua rasanya seperti akan terserap ke dalam pusaran hitam yang tak jelas akan kemana juntrungannya. Yang pasti, aku benar-benar ketakutan, tidak terkecuali Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying. Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya kami melihat pertarungan seperti ini!

"Ahhhh!" Aku memalingkan kepala. Rupanya Zhou Ying sudah sampai terangkat dari tanah! Untung saja, tanpa menunggu lagi, Zhao Yun yang berada di dekatnya segera menarik tangannya kuat-kuat!

"Zhou Ying! Bertahanlah!" Seru Zhao Yun sambil berusaha mati-matian. Seandainya aku pun tidak sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk diriku sendiri, aku pasti sudah membantu mereka sekarang!

Keadaan terus berlangsung seperti bencana, sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu!

"_Ou ruo la qiang!_"

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sesuatu seperti tembok transparan yang berwarna seperti pelangi di depan kami! Saat itulah, meski pusaran hitam itu masih ada, kami tidak lagi terserap ke dalamnya. Tembok itu melindungi kami. Dan aku tahu siapa yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memunculkan tembok itu.

"Xing Tian!" Seru pengguna kekuatan itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun. Pedang itu sekarang teracung ke arah musuhnya. "Hentikan menyerang mereka! Lawanmu itu aku!"

Sebagai balasan, Xing Tian cuma tertawa. "Mengalahkan manusia satu orang atau lima orang tidak ada bedanya! Semuanya seperti ikan teri saja!" Ejeknya. Apa? Ikan teri? Dia kira dia siapa?

Sementara tawanya masih menggema memenuhi tempat itu, tentu saja Jendral yang punya harga diri sepertiku dan Zhao Yun langsung menggeram marah. "Biar kuberi pelajaran si kepala buntung itu!" Seruku sambil melompat menembus tembok pelangi tanpa memperdulikan lagi seruan Lu Xun yang menyuruhku berhenti. Zhao Yun juga menyerang bersama denganku. Untung saja pusaran hitam itu sudah tidak ada.

Dengan menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh kami, aku dan Zhao Yun melompat, kemudian menyerang. Anehnya, raksasa itu tidak juga menghindar, jadi aku dan Zhao Yun bisa menusukkan tombak kami tepat di perutnya!

"Kena kau!"

Namun tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tekanan yang besar! Energi yang membuat kami berdua terpelanting jauh ke tanah!

"Zhao Yun! Jiang Wei!" Seru Lu Xun sambil menghampiri kami. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying hanya berani melihat dari balik tembok itu saja, tahu kalau kekuatan mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini. "Kau tidak bisa menyerang mereka dengan tenaga fisik saja!" Ungkapnya sambil membantu kami berdiri, kemudian menumpangkan tangannya yang bercahaya di atas bahu kami. Hei, aneh sekali. Sesudah dia menggunakan kekuatan itu, rasa sakitku hilang.

"Lalu... bagaimana?" Tanya Zhao Yun dongkol bukan buatan sambil kami bertiga kembali ke balik tembok itu.

"Ini bukan sekedar pertarungan biasa seperti perang antar kerajaan." Jawab Lu Xun serius. "Kau harus punya kekuatan khusus untuk dapat mengalahkannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan cuma kekuatan cahaya." Tukasnya sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Lu Xun melepaskan dua buah bulu yang disematkan di lengan bajunya, kemudian menyelipkannya pada bagian yang sama di baju Zhou Ying. Sesudah itu ia melepaskan salah satu kepangan rambutnya, mengikatkan bulu dan pita yang menjadi pengikat kepangan itu pada sejuntai rambut Zhao Yun. Untuk Yan Lu, dia melepaskan salah satu gelang emas di tangannya dan mengenakannya pada lengan Putri Shu itu.

Sementara untukku, Lu Xun melepaskan salah satu bulu yang terselip di telinganya, kemudian meletakkannya pada kepalaku. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Namun, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu pada tubuhku! Rasanya, saat tangannya menyentuhku, kemudian meninggalkan bulu itu dikepalaku, kekuatannya mengalir masuk ke setiap bagian pembuluh darahku! Mau tidak mau, aku merasakannya, ada sesuatu kekuatan yang aneh yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tidak, aku bukan merasa hangat seperti sesudah minum _jiu_, atau merasa bertenaga seperti sesudah minum obat. Ada perasaan yang jauh berbeda...

Cahaya memenuhi mataku, begitu indahnya sampai aku tidak berani dan memang tidak bisa melihatnya. Ada apa sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu...

Sesudah perasaan aneh itu sirna, aku kembali membuka mata. Aneh. Apa itu tadi? Kenapa tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku?

"Berhati-hatilah! Selamat berjuang!" Seru seseorang. Ternyata Lu Xun! Dia tahu-tahu sekarang sudah ada di depan sendiri dan mulai menerjang Xing Tian yang besarnya berkali-kalinya itu! Yang aku bingung adalah, dengan menghadapi lawan sebanyak dan sebesar ini, dia masih bisa tersenyum ke arah kami!

Dan rupanya, bersamaan dengan Lu Xun meninggalkan kami, tembok pelindung berwarna pelangi itu hilang! Tentu saja dengan demikian ribuan Yaoguai itu menyerang kami secara serentak seperti gerombolan macan menyergap rusa! Ya Tian!

"Apanya yang selamat berjuang?" Zhao Yun berteriak kesal. "Sepertinya kita tetap saja tidak bisa apa-apa!" Serunya saat gagal mencoba menyerang salah satu Yaoguai itu dengan tombaknya.

"Ya Tian... bagaimana ini? Kita akan mati?" Zhou Ying yang panik cuma bisa melarikan diri sambil menghindar.

"Percuma! Apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan membuahkan apapun!" Yan Lu pun ikut menambahkan.

Apa... apa kami akan mati di sini? Sekarang kami cuma bisa melarikan diri menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh. Zhao Yun lebih kasihan karena dia harus juga melindungi Zhou Ying yang tidak menguasai ilmu tersebut. Apa memang benar kami cuma akan merepotkan Lu Xun di sini? Tapi... tadi bukankah dia sudah memberikanku bulu ini? Dan kepada mereka juga? Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan dia akan meninggalkan kami kalau tahu kami belum bisa melawan mereka semua?

"Teman-teman!" Seruku sekuat tenaga. "Sekarang saatnya kita menyerang balas!"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi mereka berteriak memanggilku agar berhenti! Tombakku sekarang kugenggam dengan kedua tanganku, kuarahkan pada salah satu Yaoguai. Huh! Peduli setan kalau memang misalnya mereka terlihat mengerikan dan tidak bisa diserang! Tapi aku percaya kekuatan yang tadi kurasakan pasti adalah kekuatan Lu Xun yang entah bagaimana bisa tersalur padaku! Dan kekuatannya pasti lebih kuat daripada seluruh Yaoguai!

Jadi, aku juga pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!

Pada saat itulah, saat aku mengacungkan tombakku dan menerjang ke arah mereka dari atas, kekuatan itu muncul lagi! Bulu yang disematkan di kepalaku bersinar terang, dan diikuti pula oleh tubuhku! Kekuatan itu datang lagi, kali ini lebih kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya! Tombakku yang berujung dua ini juga ikut bercahaya!

"_Tai feng fang tan_!"

Dan tahu-tahu, aku sendiri juga berubah! Masih dengan cahaya yang sama, aura yang sama berwarna hijau yang pekat keluar dari tubuhku! Aura itu seperti pusaran angin yang melingkupiku. Dan sesaat sesudah aku menggunakan kekuatanku itu, tombakku menusuk ke dalam tanah dan mengeluarkan gelombang kejut yang luar biasa kuatnya! Sampai-sampai makhluk-makhluk itu semua berhamburan dan terpelanting ke atas! Ada yang langsung hancur terkoyak-koyak angin gelombang yang kuat itu. Yang beruntung dan selamat cuma jatuh ke tanah saja sebelum bangkit kembali, jauh lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

Aku? Aku cuma bisa terpaku melihat semua ini!

Kutatap kedua tanganku. Bercahaya! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi! Warna rambutku sedikit menjadi terang. Pakaianku pun berubah! Aku merasa kekuatan benar-benar meluap-luap keluar dari tubuhku!

"Jiang Wei!" Suara Zhao Yun! "Kau... apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu takut pada mereka, Zhao Yun!" Seruku. "Yan Lu, Zhou Ying! Kalian juga, serang mereka!"

Dengan demikian, mereka pun melakukan hal yang nekad sepertiku. Mula-mula Zhao Yun. Dari atas, dia melemparkan tombaknya hingga menancap di tanah.

"_Bing dian jing jie!_"

Zhao Yun adalah seorang jendral yang sangat kuat di Shu, bahkan dia termasuk lima jendral macan. Tetapi, baru kali ini kulihat dia benar-benar kuat, jauh lebih kuat daripada yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya! Entah kekuatan apa yang ia gunakan, tiba-tiba saja permukaan tanah menjadi es. Seluruhnya! Ada Yaoguai yang langsung mati membeku, tetapi sepertinya ada yang masih bisa bertahan bahkan tidak mempan dengan serangan itu!

Saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, dia sudah tidak lagi berpenampilan seperti tadi! Tombak di tangannya sepertinya membesar! Baju baja dan rambutnya seolah terbuat dari es! Sama sepertiku, dia memiliki aura yang begitu kuat keluar dari tubuhnya. Bedanya, milikku berwarna hijau sementara miliknya berwarna biru muda.

Seolah serangan itu masih belum cukup, kedua gadis yang sempat terlupakan itu pun tidak mau ketinggalan mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka!

"_Luo lan feng bao!_"

"_Tian shi xue hua!_"

Bersamaan dengan kedua kekuatan itu digunakan, bunga-bunga salju turun dari langit, diikuti dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga Luo Lan yang membawa angin kencang! Apa yang terjadi sesudah itu adalah, tempat yang sudah menjadi es ini semakin dingin saja, dan berangin! Benar-benar seperti badai musim salju!

Bukan hanya itu, kulihat kedua gadis itu berubah wujud, sama seperti kami berdua! Yan Lu dilingkupi aura yang sama sepertiku, berwarna hijau seperti pusaran angin, sementara Zhou Ying berwarna biru seperti kabut es! Sebuah kain putih panjang disilangkan pada leher Yan Lu, kemudian dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja terlihat indah dikibarkan angin. Di genggaman tangannya terdapat sebatang tombak yang makin memanjang. Zhou Ying pun memiliki sepasang sayap seperti sayap malaikat di bahunya! Gaun putihnya yang panjang terlihat anggun sekali.

"Ternyata memang benar..." Aku terhenyak, memandangi perubahan padaku sendiri dan pada ketiga kawanku yang lainnya. Kekuatan itu memang benar! Bukan cuma sekedar kami diberikan benda-benda itu saja darinya! Dia juga memberikan kekuatannya untuk kami!

Pandangan mataku kukembalikan ke sekelilingku.

Hei, memang benar kekuatan kami luar biasa. Tetapi musuh yang kami hadapi juga luar biasa banyaknya.

"Ayo kawan-kawan!" Seruan Zhao Yun membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. "Sekarang kita habisi Yaoguai-yaoguai itu!"

"Ayo!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar menghabisi mereka semua dengan kekuatanku! Sama saja dengan pertempuran biasa, aku menggunakan tombak berujung dua ini untuk menyerang mereka. Namun seranganku bukan cuma lebih bertenaga, namun juga mengeluarkan kekuatan angin dan cahaya yang kuat!

Aku melesat kencang dengan kecepatan angin sambil tombakku ini teracung ke arah gerombolan Yaoguai itu, seperti kapal perang yang melaju kencang di atas laut. Seluruh Yaoguai yang kulalui langsung terbabat habis! Namun, yang lainnya hanya seperti makhluk bodoh saja, tetap berusaha melawan meski tahu akan kalah.

Yah, aku juga tahu, sih... mereka kan Yaoguai? Tidak mungkin mengakui kalau bisa dikalahkan oleh manusia biasa seperti kami.

Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying sekarang juga sedang mengurusi mereka masing-masing. Zhao Yun sudah selesai menghabisi bagiannya, jadi dia membantu Zhou Ying yang sepertinya agak kewalahan. Sementara Yan Lu, yah, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia adalah petarung wanita terhebat di Shu, bahkan kemampuanku masih kalah darinya. Tidak mungkin dia kesulitan menghadapi makhluk-makhluk seperti ini.

Yan Lu... dia benar-benar gadis yang mengagumkan.

"Hei, Jiang Wei!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berseru. "Di belakangmu!"

Aku langsung dengan cepat menoleh, kemudian menebas satu Yaoguai yang nyaris menyerangku dengan kapaknya.

"Kenapa melamun saja? Bertarung yang benar!" Tukas Yan Lu sambil membabat puluhan Yaoguai di depannya. Aish... memalukan sekali aku...

Kulanjutkan kembali pertarunganku. Sial, jumlah mereka benar-benar tidak ada habisnya! Banyak sekali!

Sejujurnya, mereka memang tidak sulit dikalahkan. Masalahnya, mereka sebanyak ini! Entah butuh berapa jam untuk menghabisi mereka semua. Pokoknya aku cuma tahu melompat, menyerang, menebar, menusuk, apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk memusnahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu! Kalau mereka kira manusia seperti kami cuma bisa tunduk pada mereka, mereka salah besar!

Syukurlah... tak lama kemudian, bagianku semua sudah kuhabisi. Ketiga temanku yang lain juga sepertinya berhasil. Berapa Yaoguai yang sudah kutebas, ya? Mungkin ada lebih dari seribu. Wah... lebih banyak daripada aku membunuh siapapun dalam pertarungan manapun. Tapi aku membunuh Yaoguai, bukan manusia.

"Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, kalian baik-baik saja?" Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying menghampiri kami, memastikan keadaan kami baik-baik saja. Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja. Cuma lelah saja...

Tetapi kami masih belum bisa tersenyum menang. "Sepertinya..." Yan Lu memalingkan wajah ke arah kedua petarung di tengah gelanggang itu. "... masih ada musuh lain untuk dihadapi."

Ya, di sana masih ada Xing Tian yang sedang dilawan oleh Lu Xun. Lu Xun dengan gesitnya terbang seperti elang mengitari puncak gunung. Di bahunya sekarang terdapat sepasang sayap. Tetapi bukan sayap malaikat seperti milik Zhou Ying, bukan sayap burung merpati maupun burung walet, bukan pula sayap kupu-kupu, ngengat, atau kelalawar. Sepasang sayap yang bercahaya seperti matahari, warnanya seperti api...

Sayap Phoenix!

"Memang benar..." Zhao Yun bergumam pelan. "Dia memang Phoenix!"

Kami berempat segera menghampirinya untuk melihat dari dekat. Memang benar, Lu Xun dengan lincahnya melompat, kemudian terbang menghindari serangan Xing Tian dan kapaknya yang mengerikan. Sampai pada satu titik, Lu Xun berhenti terbang dan menyerang raksasa itu, tepat pada matanya yang terletak di dadanya! Serangannya bukan cuma tusukan biasa! Tusukan itu sebenarnya dilakukan berulang-ulang. Tetapi sangking cepatnya gerakannya, tusukan itu cuma terlihat satu kali saja!

"AHHHH!" Erang Yaoguai itu kesakitan. "KURANG AJAR! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

Lu Xun tersenyum mengejek. "Meskipun besar, kau sangat lamban." Sahutnya sambil melesat terbang ke balik tubuh Yaoguai itu, ingin menyerang dari belakang. Hmmm... mungkin dia tidak sadar kami sudah berada di dekatnya dan sekarang siap membantunya.

"GRRRR..." Geram Yaoguai itu, kemudian segera melayangkan tangannya. "KENA KAU!"

Benar sekali! Xing Tian melayangkan tangannya, menyambar dengan kecepatan begitu luar biasa. Tetapi, bukan ke arah Lu Xun melainkan ke arah kami berempat!

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kami berempat langsung berpencar. Tetapi terlambat! Tangan raksasa itu sudah mengenaiku dan menggenggamku! Celaka! Celaka! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau targetnya adalah kami dan bukan Lu Xun.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawanya yang keras membahana memenuhi tempat itu. "Hei, Feng! Lihat kemari hasil buruanku!"

Lu Xun menoleh dengan cepat. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihatku sudah ditangkap oleh Xing Tian. Ugh... tatapan matanya yang tidak percaya itu... aku cuma bisa menunduk. Memalukan sekali aku! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertangkap?

"Xing Tian, lepaskan dia!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. "Lawanmu itu aku! Bukan dia!"

"TIDAK BISA! HAHAHAHA!" Jawab Xing Tian sambil tertawa lebih keras lagi. "Kau ingin kawanmu kulepaskan? Baiklah!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Lu Xun kembali mendarat di tanah, tepat di depan raksasa itu. Sayap Phoenix-nya pun menghilang. "Lepaskan dulu pedangmu!"

"Lu Xun, jangan...!"

Seruanku segera terhenti saat aku melihat wajahnya sekali lagi. Yang kulihat bukan wajah pasrah dan menyerah. Sebaliknya, begitu penuh keyakinan seolah dia sedang berkata, '_tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja_'. Jadi aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Lu Xun, seperti keinginan Xing Tian, melemparkan pedangnya.

Tetapi... aku cuma bisa memandang dengan dahi berkerut. Cara Lu Xun melemparkan pedang aneh sekali, ya? Caranya melemparkan pedang itu bukan cuma melempar biasa. Dia melemparkannya dengan seluruh tenaganya, sehingga ujung pedang itu menancap kuat-kuat pada tanah di antara kedua kaki raksasa ini.

"Sekarang, lepaskan Jiang Wei." Ujar Lu Xun.

Sambil tertawa, Xing Tian menyambar Lu Xun dengan tangannya yang lain, kemudian menggenggamnya seperti dia menggenggamku sekarang. Sementara berada di tangan Xing Tian, pedangnya tidak ada padanya, kaki bergelantung tanpa menyentuh tanah, Lu Xun cuma diam tidak melakukan apapun.

Melihat kepatuhan Lu Xun yang sepertinya sekarang berada dalam kekuasaannya, Xing Tian pun melepaskanku. Makhluk itu melemparkanku keras sekali ke tanah! Ugh! Segera ketiga temanku menghambur dan menghampiriku, semuanya prihatin padaku.

"Jiang Wei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Zhao Yun sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Ya Tian! Jiang Wei! Untung saja kau baik-baik saja...!" Yan Lu cuma bisa menggeleng pelan.

Aku berusaha berdiri, kemudian menengadah ke atas lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa!" Seruku. "Ta-tapi... Lu Xun...!"

Saat aku menengadah ke atas, aku melihat Lu Xun yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. Kemudian dia menutup mata sejenak... dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih melingkupi tubuhku! Hei, dia sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkanku sementara dia sendiri dalam bahaya luar biasa.

"Hei, kau!" Raksasa itu memukul Lu Xun di pipinya cukup dengan dua jarinya saja. "Lihat sini! Tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain lagi!"

Percuma saja aku berdiri, toh pada akhirnya aku jatuh lagi. Aku terjatuh di atas kedua lututku, penyesalan yang begitu kuat seolah menjatuhkanku! Ya Tian... kenapa aku bisa sampai tertangkap? Aku bukannya membantunya! Aku justru malah sedang mencelakakan Lu Xun!

"Kau tahu? Kau ini sebenarnya lemah sekali!" Ejek Xing Tian sambil meremas tubuh Lu Xun dengan kedua tangannya, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. "Mereka bisanya cuma menghambatmu saja, kan? Mereka itu titik lemahmu!"

Ohhh... betapa benarnya Xing Tian itu... aku memang tidak ada gunanya! Seandainya saja aku tidak kemari!

Namun kemudian, aku mendengar sesuatu yang lain. Balasan Lu Xun. "Begitu, ya?" Dia berkata dengan suara merintih menahan sakit. "Asal tahu saja, kalau tidak ada mereka, kau tidak akan jatuh dalam jebakanku..."

"APAAAAA?"

Aku dan ketiga kawanku yang lain sama kagetnya dengan Xing Tian. Tetapi dari pada menjawab, Lu Xun cuma menggunakan kekuatannya saja!

"_Da di dian huo!_"

Pada saat itulah, dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kedipan mata, pedang yang tadi tertancap di tanah dengan kuat itu bersinar! Api yang berkobar-kobar muncul dari permukaan tanah, mula-mula membakar kaki Xing Tian, kemudian naik sampai ke pinggangnya! Oh, jadi begitu! Pantas saja Lu Xun menyerahkan diri dengan mudah! Dia sudah bisa melihat kemenangannya di balik penawananku!

"Maaf saja, Xing Tian..." Gumam Lu Xun. "Begini-begini aku juga ahli strategi." Ucapnya dengan bangga

Luar biasa... Xing Tian pasti terlalu lengah untuk tahu sebenarnya Lu Xun sudah menyiapkan taktik lain sehingga tidak siap menerima serangan apapun! Kalau memang benar seperti perkataannya, dia memang ahli strategi yang terbukti! Dan... ngomong-ngomong... Lu Xun sangat bangga sekali ya menjadi ahli strategi...

"AHHHHHH!" Kepanasan, Xing Tian langsung melepaskan Lu Xun dari genggaman tangannya. Raksasa itu melompat-lompat ke sana kemari dari kobaran api itu.

Lu Xun melompat turun di depan kami dengan senyum menangnya itu. Matanya terfokus padaku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Untuk sesaat aku cuma terpana menatapnya. Dia berdiri seperti seorang pemenang sementara di belakangnya terdapat musuhnya yang masih terbakar api yang berkobar-kobar. Aku pun berdiri, kemudian tersenyum mantap.

"Lu Xun!" Seruku. "Biarkan aku juga menyerangnya!"

Aku langsung berlari melewatinya. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Yan Lu juga ikut. "Tunggu, Jiang Wei!" Serunya. "Kita gunakan kekuatan kita bersama!"

Aku mengangguk. Yan Lu juga memiliki kekuatan angin, sama sepertiku. Jadi, kami berdua bersama-sama menerjang makhluk itu, kemudian mengerahkan segenap kekuatan angin yang kami miliki untuk menyerangnya!

"_Xiao tian qi xi_!"

Kukira, sesuatu seperti tekanan angin yang kuat terhembus dari cakrawala dan menghancurkan raksasa ini berkeping-keping. Tapi ternyata... betapa anehnya tidak terjadi apa-apa! Justru malah api yang digunakan oleh Lu Xun tiba-tiba saja memandam!

Astaga, apa aku mengacaukan segala sesuatunya lagi?

"Tenang saja," Ujar Lu Xun. "Tunggu dan lihat..."

Tidak sampai kata-katanya selesai, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu terjadi di depanku! Seperti ledakan meriam yang luar biasa kuat muncul baik dari bawah dan dari atas raksasa itu! Xing Tian mengerang kesakitan saat ledakan itu ditembakkan. Ledakan yang seperti meriam, seperti gunung meletus... ah! Begitu luar biasanya ledakan itu sampai tidak bisa kugambarkan! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Kekuatanmu yang dipakai sesudah kekuatanku akan bergabung." Jawab Lu Xun bahkan sebelum aku sempat bertanya. "Saat kekuatan apiku masih ada, kau menggunakan kekuatan angin yang mengakibatkan kekuatan itu menyatu seperti ini (9)."

Oh! Aku mengerti! Pantas saja yang kulihat sekarang adalah ledakan api! Benar juga! Ledakan itu pasti bersumber dari kekuatan anginku dan Yan Lu, sementara api itu adalah kekuatannya!

"Tunggu!" Kali ini suara Zhao Yun. "Aku tidak ingin hanya duduk dan diam saja!"

"Aku juga!" Imbuh Zhou Ying.

Jadi, kali ini giliran mereka yang mengeluarkan kekuatan air mereka.

"_Dai po shui zai!_"

Sekali lagi, seperti yang kulihat sebelumnya, ledakan itu berhenti. Kali ini, kilatan-kilatan petir bermunculan dari atas! Kilatan petir itu semua mengitari Xing Tian sehingga ia tidak bisa berlari kemana-mana! Pada saat yang sama, petir yang lain menyambar tombak Zhao Yun dan panah Zhou Ying, membuat kedua senjata itu bersinar seperti kilat! Zhao Yun langsung menusuk raksasa itu tepat di jantungnya! Zhou Ying pun tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung menembakkan lima anak panah yang semuanya mengenai Xing Tian.

Rupanya, bukan cuma senjata Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying yang dialiri petir! Senjataku, senjata Yan Lu, dan bahkan senjata Lu Xun juga!

"Aliran listrik bisa disalurkan (10)!" Seru Zhao Yun ke arah kami bertiga. "Ayo kita kalahkan Yaoguai ini sama-sama!"

Jadi, dengan begitu, kami bertiga melompat tinggi, kemudian menyerang makhluk itu! Aku dan Yan Lu menyerang dari bawah, sementara Lu Xun menyerang dari atas!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xing Tian berseru kesakitan. "JAHANAM KALIAN! MANUSIA RENDAHAN TERKUTUK!"

Dan dengan demikian, makhluk itu roboh. Saat ia menyentuh tanah, seolah dia terserap dalam tanah tu dan menghilang begitu saja. Akhirnya... pertarungan panjang kami pun usai...

Kami berlima kembali mendarat di tanah. Karena pertarungan sudah selesai, wujud kami kembali semula. Kekuatan itu sudah tidak terasa lagi.

"Hmph! Meskipun cuma manusia," Ujarku sendiri sambil menatap ke arah Lu Xun. "kalau kami sudah diberi kekuatan oleh Phoenix, kami tidak mungkin kalah!"

Zhao Yun pun tertawa. "Biar tahu rasa dia! Meskipun dia raksasa, dia bisa dikalahkan oleh manusia rendahan!"

Yan Lu tersenyum puas sambil menggantungkan kembali tombaknya di punggungnya. Zhou Ying menyimpan busurnya dalam kantong anak panahnya. Kelihatannya Yaoguai itu sudah dapat ganjarannya.

"Kalian kira yang Xing Tian maksudkan itu cuma kalian?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Yang dia maksudkan itu aku."

"Eh?" Mata kami semua terbelalak lebar. "Tapi, kau kan Phoenix?"

Lu Xun menatap ke arah lain sambil menyelipkan pedangnya di pinggangnya. "Mereka tidak percaya." Ujarnya. "Mereka kira aku cuma manusia biasa."

Aku pun terdiam. Pantas saja ribuan Yaoguai yang kulawan itu bagaimanapun tidak mau menyerah. Jangankan padaku, pada Lu Xun saja mereka tidak takut dan menganggapnya cuma manusia biasa. Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku tidak perlu begitu marahnya kalau tahu mereka merendahkan manusia seperti kami. Yahhh... Yaoguai-yaoguai itu memang menganggap diri mereka yang kuat itu lebih dari kami...

"Tapi tenang saja." Lu Xun memandang kami dengan seulas senyum. Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, dia berkata, "Tidak peduli mereka bilang apa tentang manusia rendahan atau manusia lemah atau apa saja, asal kalian menggunakan kekuatan cahaya ini, mereka itu tidak ada apa-apanya untuk kalian."

Aku... cuma bisa terhenyak.

Yang kulihat sekarang hanya Phoenix itu, dia yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu, sekarang begitu dekatnya denganku. Semua pemandangan yang kulihat tiba-tiba saja sirna, hanya menjadi layar putih. Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, gelanggang ini, semuanya hilang. Yang ada di mataku hanya dia saja. Aku bukan cuma bertemu dengannya, tetapi juga bertarung bersamanya, bahkan dalam pertarungan itu dia menyelamatkanku. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku berjalan mendekatinya.

Tetapi dia tidak semakin mendekat.

"P-Phoenix..." Aku memanggilnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tetap saja tanganku tidak bisa menggapainya. Kenapa sekarang dia begitu jauh?

Dia tersenyum. Pada akhirnya, dialah yang berjalan ke arahku. Ketika tangannya sendiri yang terulur, barulah aku bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aku yang akan datang padamu..."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya...

... sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat indah...

Tubuhnya mengeluar cahaya putih yang lembut. Bahkan cahaya itu entah bagaimana bisa berwujud dan menyentuhku. Rasanya seperti terkena sentuhan sutra Jian Ye yang terkenal paling lembut dan paling bagus di seluruh China ini...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aku melonjak kaget!

Saat aku menoleh, kulihat aku bukan sedang ditempat apapun itu. Aku kembali ke kamarku yang cuma diterangi cahaya lentera kecil, dibangunkan oleh suara batuk-batuk _niang_. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, aku segera berlari ke kamar _niang_.

"_Niang_!" Seruku sambil membuka pintu, hampir mendobraknya. Cepat-cepat kutuangkan teh hangat yang ada di meja dan kuminumkan pada _niang_. "_Niang_, bertahanlah!"

_Niang_ meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk, sampai ia kembali tenang. Tubuhnya masih tetap lemah dan rapuh.

"Jiang Wei..." Niang memanggilku dengan suara pelan dan lemah. "Sudah tidak ada harapan untukku bisa sembuh... kenapa kau tetap saja merawatku?" Tanyanya dengan suara lemah. Aku sampai kaget mendengar _niang_ bertanya begitu. "Aku yang ibumu ini hanya bisa merepotkan dan membebanimu saja, nak..."

Aku berlutut di sisi ranjangnya. "_Niang_..." Jawabku. "Tenanglah, _niang_... Sebentar lagi _niang_ akan sembuh..."

"Kau masih berharap, Jiang Wei?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, aku cuma bisa tertunduk lagi. Mimpi itu kembali terputar dalam kepalaku. Aku yang jatuh dalam kegelapan, yang terkurung dalam penjara seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan, tetapi pada akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya, Phoenix yang sudah lama sekali dinantikan itu. Setelah itu, aku bukan lagi seorang tahanan penjara, aku bisa bertarung dengannya!

Namun yang paling kuingat adalah kata-kata terakhirnya.

"_Aku yang akan datang padamu..."_

Oh, betapa pentingnya kata-kata itu untuk orang yang sudah putus asa sepertiku... Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan datang sebentar lagi. Bahkan mungkin dia sudah ada di Shu. Hahaha... mustahil kelihatannya, tetapi benar-benar terjadi. Dia yang tinggal di Wu sampai datang kemari, ke Shu ini. Kurasa, dia memang akan datang ke Shu, atau mungkin, dia sudah ada di Shu.

Penantianku akhirnya usai.

Jadi, aku menjawab dengan yakin.

"Iya, _niang_..."

* * *

(1) Kalo ada yang belum nyadar buah Dao itu apa, buah Dao itu ya peach garden itu loh yang kalo di DW tempatnya 3 saudara itu melakukan sumpah...

(2) Panggilan untuk 'ayah' kalo si ayah adalah Kaisar. Coba perhatikan baik2 bahwa: 1. Cao Pi nggak manggil Cao Cao dengan 'Fu Wang' menunjukkan dia nggak hormat lagi dan 2. Yangmei nggak manggil Sun Ce dengan 'Fu Wang' juga (malah cuma 'papa', lebih nggak sopan lagi), menandakan kalo dia nggak peduli soal tata-krama dsb...

(3) Yan Lu hanzinya: 阼矑 (maaf saya mengarang hanzinya Yan Lu seenak saya... *sujud ke Mocca-Marocchi*)

(4) saya TIDAK INGIN menerima protes apapun. Yang jelas di cerita ini, NO XING CAI X GUAN PING. Sorry, choy... bukannya saya nggak suka pairing ini. Tapi sesudah saya ngitung2 umurnya si Guan Ping, saya menemukan bahwa umurnya Guan Ping sama Lu Xun itu sama sementara Xing Cai SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN LEBIH MUDA (kalo dipikir2, seharusnya Jiang Wei pun juga... =.= tapi dia pengecualian dah... *dinuklir*) Jadi di cerita ini, Xing Cai ama Liu Chan masih anak kecil... No protest please...

(5) Ibu. Bahasa ini lebih sopan dan 'terhormat' daripada 'mama', BTW...

(6) Apakah ada yang teringat bahwa Jiang Wei sebenarnya lagi ada di tempat yang disebutkan di chap 34 dan 35? Yang ada Lu Xunnya juga itu loh~ *langsung dinuklir*

(7) Kalo kalimat ini saya harus mengakui kalo kalimat ini saya nge-quote dari infonya di DW7 tentang Lu Xun: "..._He encapsulates both the liveliness of youth and the wisdom of resourcefulness_..."

(8) Xing Tian ini salah satu Yaoguai yang, seperti sudah disebutkan ciri2nya, nggak berkepala dan wajahnya ada di perut. Adakah diantara sodara yang pernah ngapel ke Timezone dan menemukan game samurai2an yang pake pedang itu (saya lupa nama gamenya)? Nah, saya pernah liat monster kayak gini muncul di game itu. Bedanya, BTW, saya bikin Xing Tian disini ukurannya raksasa (biar lebay~~~~ wakakakaka), tapi juga ada 'Xing Tian' mini yang lainnya... wkwkwkw  
Sekedar info, BTW, pas Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, ama Zhou Ying ngelawan ribuan Yaoguai itu, saya mau mangakui, bahwa saya terinspirasi dari KH2 pas Sora ngelawan 1000 Heartless~ *sujud2*

(9) Untuk elemen2 fire, wind, water, ama earth, saya pake konsep dari game Breath of Fire IV yang (menurut saya) asli unik dan nggak ada duanya di game lain! Terinspirasi dari game ini, saya mau memasukkan konsep yang sama di FF saya yaitu elemen2 ini kalo dipake bersamaan ato dalam waktu berdekatan bisa bergabung. Penggabungannya kayak gini:  
(Yang digunakan duluan adalah yang lebih depan)  
Fire + Wind = Explosion  
Wind + Water = Thunder  
Water + Earth = Mudflow (AKA LUMPUR LAPINDO! *dinuklir gara2 ngawur*)  
Earth + Fire = Magma  
(yahhh... nggak apa... sekalian bagi yang mau maen gamenya, ini sebagai guide~ Wkwkwkwk...)

(10) Eh, ini saya nggak ngawur, loh. Listrik emang bisa disalurkan...

Dan tentang Liu Cong... sodara tahu kan? Liu Cong itu anaknya Liu Biao yang gubernurnya Jing itu... (ceritanya baca sendiri aja, ya... ^^v) Tapi, dia dibunuh ama Cao Cao: _"...Following his surrender to Cao Cao, Liu Cong was then appointed as the protector of Qing Province. This, however, would prove to be a feint, as Liu Cong and his mother would then be assassinated by Cao Cao's general Yu Jin. Cao Cao believed Cong to be a nuisance and had ordered that he be removed whilst travelling to his "post"..."_ - Diambil dari Wikipedia (tapi ini yang versi _Romance of Three Kingdom_-nya Luo Guan Zhong...). Jadi, khusus di cerita saya ini ceritanya bukan si Liu Bei, Cao Cao ama Sun Jian (plus anak2nya) jadi Kaisar sesudah banyak cing-cong2 yang seperti sodara tahu di DW... tapi di sini langsung saya bikin tiga warlords itu emang udah Emperor...

~**SPELL NAME**~

DIVINE SPELL  
_Ou Ruo La Qiang_: Aurora's Wall

DARK SPELL  
_Wu Qiong Jin_: The Endless Pitfall (kekuatan dark yg ini mestinya udah muncul, sodara...)

FIRE SPELL  
_Da Di Dian Huo_: Earthground Flame (kekuatan fire yg ini mestinya udah muncul, sodara...)

WIND SPELL  
_Tai Feng Fang Tan_: Typhoon Spining Spear  
_Luo Lan Feng Bao_: Carnation's (nama bunga) storm  
_Xiao Tian Qi Xi_: Firmament's Breath

WATER SPELL  
_Bing Dian Jing Jie_: Realm of Freezing Point  
_Tian Shi Xue Hua_: Angel's Snowflake  
_Dai Po Shui Zai_: Dam-Breaker Flood

Eh, yang disini ber-fury ria itu cuma Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, ama Zhou Ying, ya? Lu Xun nggak ikut2an nge-fury... wewww... Dan sampai tamat pun, yang bisa nge-fury emang cuma empat orang itu doank... (Bahkan Lu Xun n Yangmei juga nggak bisa fury, sodara...)

Terakhir, sebelum kita berpisah, saya mau... *mulai nangis terharu* ... berterima kasih pada **Mocca-Marocchi** yang telah berbaik hati meminjamkan OCnya pada saya... *ngangis bombay capjay lebay* YAITU YAN LU! (di FF ini nama lengkapnya Liu Yan Lu) Makasih... hix... hix... saya udah menunggu SaNGaT LamAaAaAaAaAaAaA~ untuk nulis tentang Yan Lu yang pairingnya (Yan Lu x Jiang Wei) juga pairing kesukaan saya se-DW... Makasih... makasih loh ya... *sujud plus berkowtow*

Okay! Updatenya Selasa minggu depan... Review, onegai?


	41. Between Hatred and Love

Reply review~~~~

**IXA Cross**: Hohohoho~ Kalo saya sih nggak suka Liu Chan... tapi kalo Yan Lu saya suka sekaleee~

**Putri**: Wkwkwkwkwk... ya tentu aja mereka menang donk... XDDDDD wah, itu bikin adegan tarunganya susah bangetZzZzZz... XDDDDD yups, saya juga seneng Yan Lu... hehehe...

**Bos**: Wewww... ada donk, bos... emang ini masih zaman prasejarah yang kagak ada kertas? Lek masalah Liu Bei ama Zhuge Liang itu, sukur2 mereka eksis... =.=

**Fansy Fan**: Ahahahaha~ That's okay... ^^ Hehehehe... soon after, Jiang Wei and perhaps other Shu-ist would get their POV... ^^v (ah, and, anyway... I'm waiting for your story! ^^)

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Hohoho~ tentu aja karena Yan Lu OC fav saya~~~ harus milih Hanzi yg keren juga~~~ hohoho~ Wah, tentu aja boleh! Malah saya sangat berterima kasih telah membantu author yang geblek nan malas ini... Wah~ keren... nama bintang~ (Yangmei muncul sesudah chap ini, BTW... ^^)

Dictionary dolo sebelum baca~

_Niang_: Ibu

_Die_: Ayah

_Bei_: salah satu cara orang China untuk mengganti kata ganti orang pertama untuk menunjukkan sopan santun pada lawan bicara. Bei artinya "I, from a lower class"

_Ling'ai_: sama artinya kayak linggongzi, cuma kali ling'ai tuh buat cewek...

_Wang ye_: panggilan untuk pangeran

_Fujun_: panggilan istri ke suaminya

BTW, saya nggak tahu perlu dikasih warning ato nggak... tapi setelah saya baca ulang, mungkin agak terkesan ada sedikit shonen-ai di chap ini... Hmmm... tapi buat saya sih secara pribadi nggak juga. Tapi ya nggak tau juga sih kalo menurut sodara yang baca... wkwkwkwkw...

Selamat membaca~ Hohoho~ saya nggak banyak cing-cong deh... Soalnya chap ini PaNJaAaAaAaAaAanG~~~ banget... wkwkwkwk... chap ini panjangnya setara dengan 3 chap dijadikan satu, loh~~~

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

Sesudah malam kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Lu Xun sebagai orang yang sama.

Ya, memang benar dia ini Lu Xun yang berpakaian Gaibang, yang membawa-bawa kantong lusuh kecil berisi uang yang jumlahnya secukupnya saja, yang bisa dikerjai dan dibohongi oleh cerita anak kecil, yang dengan tangannya sendiri harus menjahit bajunya kalau ada bagian yang robek, yang bisa tersandung dan jatuh kalau ada orang yang menjatuhkan kulit pisang di jalannya, yang bisa diejek dan disakiti orang lain.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Lu Xun. Memang benar, dia bukan cuma manusia biasa.

Ketika aku diam-diam melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada Yaoguai itu, aku berpikir Lu Xun tidak mungkin akan membunuhnya. Aku pikir Lu Xun akan melepaskannya. Tetapi rupanya aku salah! Lu Xun malah membunuhnya! Sesudah itupun, aku masih berpikir mungkin Lu Xun akan menyembuhkan Yaoguai itu. Tetapi sekali lagi aku salah!

Aku, dengan pikiranku yang sangat cupat ini, menuduhnya sebagai orang yang benar-benar tidak berbelas kasihan. Sampai kemudian dia mengatakan dia memilih siapa yang ingin dia sayangi.

Sejujurnya saat itu aku ingin membantahnya. Dia sudah memaafkan orang-orang yang dulu memperlakukannya lebih parah daripada Yaoguai itu, bukan? Lalu kenapa dia tidak memaafkan Yaoguai itu? Dia tidak boleh bicara begitu! Harusnya dia bisa menyayangi semua orang, tidak peduli entah dia manusia, binatang, tumbuhan, bahkan Yaoguai sekalipun!

Tapi kemudian aku berpikir...

Siapa aku sampai boleh memaksanya begitu? Sampai boleh merasa lebih benar darinya?

Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyayangi Yangmei sampai sepertinya, jadi aku tidak akan pernah tahu betapa bencinya dia pada Yaoguai-yaoguai yang membuat Yangmei jatuh. Aku dengan seenaknya menentukan keadilanku sendiri atas dirinya. Kupikir-pikir, aku baru boleh membenarkan diri kalau aku sudah bisa menyayangi orang seperti dia menyayangi Yangmei. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Artinya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaksanya melakukan ini-itu sesuai keinginanku.

Selain itu, tidak heran. Dia kan Phoenix. Bagaimanapun, Phoenix itu melambangkan cahaya sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu kegelapan. Kan tidak mungkin Lu Xun bisa memaafkan dan menerima Yaoguai itu seperti yang akan dia lakukan pada Yangmei? Kalau tidak, dia akan bertentangan dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan orang seperti Lu Xun pasti bukan seperti itu.

Permasalahannya sekarang cuma satu.

Dia bilang dia memilih siapa yang dia sayangi, bukan? Kalau begitu, apa aku salah satunya?

Selama ini, aku lihat dia tidak pernah benar-benar mempercayaiku. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya padaku apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Jangan-jangan... sebenarnya Lu Xun tidak pernah sayang padaku...

Aku menatap ke kejauhan. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian di kota Perbatasan Kui itu. Sebentar lagi kami akan memasuki sebuah kota yang disebut Lin Jiang.

Kutatap Lu Xun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kepala Huo Li sambil tertawa sementara aku duduk di atas hewan tunggangan itu. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan saat dia melawan Yaoguai. Oh, benar-benar seperti dua orang yang berbeda.

"Lu Xun?" Seperti biasa, dia mengangkat kepala menatapku, dengan kedua mata emas yang bening itu. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawabnya dengan ceria. Rasanya, suasana hati Lu Xun selalu baik kecuali jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan Yaoguai.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu..." Tanyaku pada akhirnya, tentunya sesudah mati-matian memberanikan diri. "Kau pernah bilang kau memilih siapa yang kau sayangi, kan? Apa aku salah satunya?"

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan, seolah meminta penjelasan lagi.

"Kurasa... kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang khusus padaku..." Eh, pasti aku kedengaran seperti anak kecil yang manja, ya? "Mungkin memang aku tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan Meimei. Tapi..." Aku mengigit bibir. "Sepertinya justru kau sayang pada orang-orang yang membencimu, katakanlah Kaisar Cao Cao dan orang-orang Wei lain, lebih dari kau sayang pada kami yang juga sayang padamu..."

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, sebelum perlahan bibirnya membentuk senyum dan tertawa kecil. "Ohhh... jadi itu masalahnya..."

"Ahhh... b-bukan itu!" Gawat! Pasti wajahku yang memerah ini jelas sekali di matanya! Tidak! Aku tidak mau sampai Lu Xun berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang aku! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Lu Xun tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya? "Maksudku begini, bukan cuma aku tetapi juga Jendral Ling Tong, Jendral Gan Ning, dan... dan yang lainnya!" Suaraku terdengar gugup bukan main!

"Wah... wah... sekarang menyambung pada Jendral Ling Tong dan Jendral Gan Ning..." Lu Xun bergumam dengan nada menggoda.

"Lu Xun! Dengarkan aku!" Seruku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku. "Sebenarnya... sebenarnya kau lebih sayang pada orang-orang mana, sih? Apa kau memang lebih sayang pada mereka yang benci padamu?"

Lu Xun tertawa hangat sebelum menjawab. "Zhou Ying! Lihat matahari itu!" Katanya padaku sambil menunjuk bola cahaya yang besar di langit. "Cahayanya hangat, tidak?"

"Ya..." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. Hah? Aku bingung. Kenapa sekarang jadi menyambung ke matahari?

Seolah tahu pikiranku, Lu Xun melanjutkan. "Menurutmu, kehangatan matahari lebih terasa oleh orang-orang yang terbiasa hidup di pantai yang panas atau di daerah gunung yang bersalju?" Tanyanya.

"Eh... Tentu saja orang yang berada di daerah gunung bersalju." Jawabku. "Mereka kan selalu merasa kedinginan. Jadi kalau terkena matahari sedikit saja, pasti merasa hangat bukan main, malah panas."

Lu Xun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar, menjawab dengan suara yang menyenangkan. "Memang benar. Kehangatan matahari lebih dibutuhkan dan pasti akan lebih terasa oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di udara dingin. Kalau pada orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah panas, matahari itu akan terasa biasa saja untuknya." Jelasnya. "Begitulah juga denganmu, dengan orang-orang Wu lain, dibandingkan dengan orang Wei, Zhou Ying."

"Hah?"

"Orang-orang Wei itu..." Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. "Mereka itulah orang-orang yang selama ini tinggal di udara dingin. Yang mereka rasakan cuma bagaimana cara memenangkan pertarungan, membenci musuh mereka, membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Karena itulah, mereka benar-benar membenciku..." Suaranya menjadi sangat pelan seperti bisikan, tetapi lembut sekali. "Jadi, ketika aku tidak membalas kebencian mereka, dan memaafkan mereka, kelihatannya aku baik sekali pada mereka, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebaliknya, orang-orang Wu sangat-sangat baik padaku! Kurasa di Istana Wu, atau bahkan di seluruh Jian Ye, semuanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain! Aku pun merasa benar-benar sayang pada tempat itu, dan juga benar-benar disayangi oleh mereka." Lanjutnya. Wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat sedih kembali ceria. Betapa cepatnya ekspresinya berubah, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Karena itulah, kau menganggapku sayang padamu dan orang-orang Wu lainnya tidak sesayang aku pada orang-orang Wei, kan?"

Ahhh... akhirnya aku mengerti. Kata-katanya memang tidak salah. Akulah yang salah mengerti dia.

Padahal aku ini adik angkatnya, tetapi masih banyak yang aku tidak mengerti tentang dia...

"Aku sayang padamu, sebenarnya sama dengan semuanya." Lanjutnya lagi. "Hanya saja, kau mungkin tidak pernah benar-benar sadar."

Senyumnya yang lebar, yang menular ke siapa saja yang melihatnya, yang cerah dan bersinar seperti matahari itu sendiri kembali mengembang, dan ditujukannya padaku. Di tempat ini, setidaknya dia menunjukkan senyum ini padaku sendiri, secara khusus tidak kepada yang lain. Yahhh... mungkin itu tandanya, dia ingin benar-benar menunjukkan padaku bahwa perasaannya tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"Ahhh... Lu Xun, maafkan aku..." Gumamku.

Senyumnya masih ada. Malah kali ini dia menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat. "Ahhh... tidak apa-apa, Zhou Ying. Aku tidak akan marah kok kalau kau bertanya begitu..." Cetusnya. "Untuk apa aku marah pada adikku sendiri yang manis dan baik hati ini?" Tanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, Lu Xun! Kau ini jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Hahaha... tapi kau memang benar kan kau seperti itu, Zhou Ying?"

Aku dan dia lagi-lagi tertawa bersama. Kami berdua, sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, sambil membicarakan tentang banyak hal. Dia banyak bertanya tentang keadaan Wu sesudah dia pergi, dan aku menceritakan semuanya. Tidak banyak berubah, kecuali banyak jendral-jendral Wu yang ingin sekali pergi mencari Lu Xun dan Yangmei berdua. Kejadian paling seru di istana adalah saat Putri Sun Shang Xiang, bibiku, mati-matian berkeras hati meminta kepada Kaisar Sun Quan agar diizinkan pergi mencari mereka berdua. Putri Sun Shang Xiang sampai marah-marah di depan Kaisar Sun Quan, sementara Kaisar Sun Quan sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali minta tolong Wu Guotai untuk membantunya. Sayangnya, Wu Guotai sendiri tidak ikut campur, membiarkan mereka mengurusi diri sendiri. Benar, mereka kan bukan anak kecil yang harus dilerai orang dewasa.

Dan, tidak terasa, akhirnya kami sampai di Lin Jiang.

Lin Jiang adalah sebuah kota di sisi sungai Chang Jiang. Kota ini lebih besar ketimbang kota Perbatasan Kui, tetapi tidak seramai itu. Mungkin karena di sini tidak ada orang-orang asing.

Seperti biasa, kami selalu mencari dimana tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Namun di tengah jalan, Lu Xun dan aku mendengar sebuah suara keributan yang cukup heboh dari arah jalan pasar di tengah kota itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut-ikutan dalam keributan ini. Tetapi Lu Xun, yang kadang rasa keingintahuannya bisa sangat-sangat besar sampai membawanya sendiri dalam masalah, mencari sumber keributan itu.

Dan betapa kecewanya kami saat melihat, ternyata bukan keributan luar biasa. Cuma seorang bapak penjual buah _Dao_ yang marah-marah pada seorang anak kecil.

Eh? Tunggu. Anak kecil itu...

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang buah _Dao_ ini asli dari Cheng Du?" Anak itu, dengan gaya sok tahunya yang sangat amat familiar, bertanya pada orang itu dengan nada menantang. Tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah buku tebal sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buah _Dao_ dan mengamat-amatinya."Tanah di Cheng Du sangat subur dan kaya nutrisi. Buah _Dao_ yang dihasilkan di sana memiliki rasa yang manis, permukaan yang merah dan rata, dan kulit buah yang lebih berbulu halus ketimbang di daerah lainnya. Hanya dengan melihat buah ini saja, aku sudah tahu kau penipu."

"APAAAA?" Penjual berbadan besar itu kelihatan marah bukan main, tetapi anak kecil itu tetap santai saja. "ANAK KECIL! KAU BERANI BILANG BEGITU?"

Wah, penjual itu kelihatan marah sekali. Gawat. Anak kecil itu sedang dalam masalah. Eh, tapi sebentar lagi Lu Xun juga akan berada dalam masalah sebab dia sudah menghampiri kedua orang pembuat ribut itu.

"Selamat siang, _xiansheng_..." Sapa Lu Xun seramah mungkin. Penjual yang marah itu langsung melemparkan tatapan marahnya pada Lu Xun. Si anak kecil itu juga menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan sombongnya seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Aku melihat sepertinya ada keributan di sini. Ada apa, ya?"

"HEI, ANAK MUDA! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA JANGAN IKUT-IKUT!" Bentak penjual itu, membuat Lu Xun kaget, tentu saja. Dia tidak salah apa-apa tapi kena semprot juga. "BOCAH INI BERKATA ANEH-ANEH TENTANG BUAH _DAO_KU! KALAU SAMPAI PEMBELI LAIN DENGAR BAGAIMANA, HEH?"

Wah, suaranya kencang sekali. Penjual-penjual lain sampai bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hei, kalau memang buahmu jelek, tidak perlu menunggu aku mengatakannya. Orang lain juga akan tahu sendiri." Ujar bocah itu dengan nada cuek sambil mengembalikan buah di tangannya ke tempatnya.

Kali ini si penjual benar-benar marah. Dia mencekal kerah baju anak kecil itu dan berteriak marah-marah teat di wajahnya. "APAAAA? KAU MASIH BERANI KURANG AJAR, HEH, BOCAH!"

"_Xiansheng_... tunggu!"

Kedua-duanya menoleh ke arah Lu Xun.

"_Xiansheng... _tolong maafkan anak itu." Katanya dengan suara sesopan mungkin sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. "Dia adikku. Jika dia sampai membuat _xiansheng_ marah, maaf. Itu karena aku tidak hati-hati menjaganya..."

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, tidak mungkin si anak yang sombong tadi adalah adik dari Lu Xun yang rendah hati. Semua orang juga tahu. Selain itu, rambut Lu Xun kan berwarna coklat sementara rambut anak itu berwarna biru. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menjadi saudara? Tetapi bagaimana pejual itu tidak tahu, aku juga bingung. Yang pasti sekarang aku cuma bisa kasihan melihat Lu Xun yang kelihatan nelangsa sekali saat dimarah-marahi oleh penjual itu. Pikir-pikir, kasihan juga Lu Xun. Selalu ingin membela orang lain sehingga pada akhirnya yang kena selalu dia.

"OH! JADI KAU KAKAKNYA? HEI! KALAU MENJAGA ADIK ITU YANG BENAR! MAU JADI APA ADIKMU NANTI, HAH? DASAR KAKAK TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! ANAK-ANAK TIDAK BISA DIANDALKAN! ORANGTUA KALIAN PASTI MENYESAL PUNYA ANAK SEPERTI KALIAN!"

Meski itu bukan salah Lu Xun, tetapi disemprot habis-habisan di tempat umum seperti ini pasti membuat Lu Xun malu setengah mati. Si anak tadi terlihat kaget saat Lu Xun datang membelanya, tetapi dengan cepatnya ekspresi anak itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal.

"Hei," Tengah si penjual memaki-maki Lu Xun, anak itu menyeletuk. "Kalau kau berteriak-teriak dan ribut seperti orang kesurupan setan begitu, justru kau malam membuat pembeli makin menjauhi tempatmu." Kemudian anak itu menoleh ke arah Lu Xun, menunjukkan sebuah senyum nakal. "Benarkan, _linggong_..."

_Linggo__ng_...? Apa? Sebelum anak itu selesai, cepat-cepat Lu Xun membekap mulut anak itu. Baik aku dan penjual itu jadi tidak tahu apa yang ingin anak itu katakan.

"_Xiansheng_..." Sekali lagi Lu Xun membungkuk, kemudian mendorong kepala si anak itu ke bawah untuk juga ikut membungkuk. Anak itu kelihatan enggan sekali melakukannya. "Ketika adikku berbicara begitu pada _xiansheng_, tempat ini masih sepi, belum ada orang. Tentu tidak ada pembeli yang akan mendengarnya." Kata Lu Xun. "Tetapi sekarang malah semakin banyak orang berkerumun. Aku khawatir justru pembeli yang seharusnya ingin datang dan berbelanja malah tidak bisa membeli di tempat _xiansheng_ karena melihat keributan yang sepele ini..."

Si anak tadi memutar bola mata. Malah semakin kesal saja wajahnya saat mendengar kata-kata penjual itu. "HUH! BAIKLAH! KALIAN PERGI SANA JAUH-JAUH! SEKALI LAGI BUAT MASALAH, TIDAK ADA AMPUN UNTUK KALIAN!"

"Iya... maafkan kami, _xiansheng_..."

Dengan demikian, Lu Xun, sambil menggandeng anak itu, pergi meninggalkan si penjual.

"Kau ini bisanya bikin masalah saja, Meng Zhang...!" Desah Lu Xun dengan ekspresi menyerah.

Si anak itu cuma mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak memintamu menolongku, kok."

Aku menghampiri keduanya, khususnya Lu Xun yang baru saja disemprot habis-habisan itu. "Lu Xun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebelum Lu Xun menjawab, anak tadi menyeletuk. "Tentu saja apa-apa. Dia memang Phoenix, tapi sekarang dia juga punya hati manusia yang kalau diejek habis-habisan begitu akan merasa malu juga." Kemudian anak tadi menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan sombongnya. "Lain denganku. Aku kan _Si Xiang_, bukan manusia, jadi aku tidak perlu dan tidak bisa merasa malu cuma gara-gara seorang penjual buah _Dao_ sepertinya."

Eh?

"Kalau kau tahu seperti itu, Meng Zhang..." Lu Xun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "... lain kali jangan cari masalah begitu..."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan diam saja." Balas Meng Zhang. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menyumpal mulutnya saat dia memarah-marahimu seperti itu. Tapi aku pikir kau pasti tidak mau, sebab kau sendiri yang Phoenix saja tidak melakukan apapun."

"Yahhh... tapi untuk apa menunjukkan kekuatanmu juga? Kan malah membuat masalah semakin berbelit-belit." Jawab Lu Xun.

"Pedangmu itu kalau tidak pernah dipakai, lama-lama akan berkarat." Sergah anak itu.

"Ehm... maaf..." Akhirnya aku berani memotong perbincangan seru kedua orang itu. Kedua-duanya sekarang berbalik menatapku. "Tadi kalau tidak salah ada yang berkata _Si Xiang_..."

Kulihat anak itu memutar bola matanya, sementara Lu Xun langsung cepat memperkenalkan anak itu padaku. "Oh! Aku sampai lupa memberitahu, Zhou Ying!" Ujarnya. "Kau benar! Dia ini salah satu Si Xiang, _Qing Long_-Naga Biru pelindung Shu. Namanya Meng Zhang..."

Anak kecil ini _Si Xiang_? Mataku langsung mendelik lebar-lebar saat mendengar itu. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ada _Si Xiang_ yang rupanya seperti ini? Sangat jauh dari bayanganku!

"Percuma saja kau menjelaskan panjang lebar, _linggongzi_." Kata si anak tadi, yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari _Si Xiang_. "Dia tidak akan percaya."

Akhirnya, tanpa banyak omong lagi, anak itu berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang kota. Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, aku dan Lu Xun mengikutinya. Semakin lama kami makin masuk ke hutan besar yang masih sambung menyambung dengan hutan yang ada di sisi Istana Bai Di.

"Hei, Lu Xun," Tanyaku sambil berbisik. Takut anak itu bisa mendengarku. "Kau yakin dia itu Meng Zhang? Kenapa dia kelihatan seperti anak kecil? Sangat berbeda dari Pelindung Wu, Jian Bing si Harimau Putih yang diceritakan ayahku..."

Sebelum Lu Xun menjawab, anak itu sudah menyeletuk duluan. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat ini."

Akhirnya, dia berhenti saat sudah sampai di tepi sungai Chang Jiang yang luar biasa luas itu. Tanpa membalikkan tubuh, dia sepertinya melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu.

Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya bercahaya! Cahaya berwarna biru kehijauan seperti sungai Chang Jiang itu sendiri! Cahaya yang membutakan!

"AHHHHH! APA YANG TERJADI?" Seruku kaget. Jangankan aku, Lu Xun yang pernah bertemu dengannya saja juga terkejut bukan main. Seolah keterkejutan itu masih belum seberapa, kulihat air sungai itu makin bergolak dan entah bagaimana, bergerak ke atas! Sementara anak itu melompat -bukan... bukan melompat tapi seperti terbang- ke sungai, air yang bergerak ke atas itu tiba-tiba membentuk seperti bola yang melingkupi tubuh anak itu!

Sementara cahaya yang membutakan itu membuatku harus melindungi mataku, Lu Xun sebaliknya. Dia menatap dengan tatapan mata yang lebar ke arah bola air itu, sambil bergumam. "Kekuatan air..."

"Lu Xun! Kau jangan gila!" Seruku saat melihat, betapa dekatnya ia dengan air yang bergejolak itu! Kalau tidak hati-hati, Lu Xun akan terjatuh ke sungai Chang Jiang yang luar biasa dalam itu dan tenggelam! Aiya... seandainya cahaya itu tidak begitu terang, aku bisa ke sana untuk menariknya!

Celaka... Lu Xun... dia malah berjalan mendekat!

"LU XUUUUUN!"

Pada akhirnya, bola air itu pecah, diikuti dengan suara percikan air yang keras, seperti suara ombak yang menghantam sisi kapal perang. Bahkan bajuku sampai ikut basah terkena percikan air itu. Cahaya itu dengan sendirinya memudar.

Ohhh... salah! Cahaya itu tidak memudar tapi... masuk ke tubuhku?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Aku masih hidup sesudah melihat itu.

Dan Lu Xun... dia tidak jatuh.

Sebaliknya, aku sekarang melihatnya berdiri tepat di ujung, dekat sekali untuk jatuh. Namun hal yang lebih luar biasa adalah... ada seekor naga! Seekor naga berwarna biru kehijauan seperti batu safir. Naga yang bertubuh panjang itu memutari Lu Xun.

Lalu aku mendengar suara. Kurasa suara naga itu. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh _linggongzi_..." Dia... sedang berbicara padaku? Aneh, suaranya seperti suara anak kecil itu... tapi lebih tua. Dan dia mengatakan '_linggongzi_'...

'_Linggongzi'_ itu... Lu Xun?

"Meng Zhang..." Kulihat Lu Xun tersenyum. "Kau membuat Zhou Ying takut saja!"

"Takut?" Balas naga itu. Dia memandangku sekali dengan mata birunya yang dalam tetapi tajam itu. Dipandangi oleh seekor naga, tidak mungkin ada yang tidak takut.

Kedua kakiku rasanya semakin berat... Dan pada akhirnya aku pun jatuh berlutut.

Aura yang luar biasa kuatnya! Sekalipun aku melihatnya tidak berbahaya di dekat Lu Xun, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat ketakutan! Mungkinkah, ini pula yang dirasakan ayahku ketika melihat Sang Harimau Putih itu? Sekarang aku pun mengalaminya, hanya tidak kepada Sang Harimau Putih tetapi kepada Sang Naga Biru!

"Zhou Ying!" Kulihat Lu Xun mendekatiku. "Ada apa?"

Bibirku yang bergetar ini kesulitan untuk menjawab. Celaka... celaka... aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku takut sekali! Rupanya benar, ketika melihat wujud asli _Si Xiang_ sebenarnya, tidak ada yang tidak akan gentar! "Meng Zhang... Sang Naga Biru di depanku!"

"Untuk apa kau ketakutan seperti itu?" Naga itu menyeletuk. "Hanya melihatku saja kau sudah ketakutan begitu. Apa kau pernah melihat kakak angkatmu itu dalam wujud Phoenix?"

Aku mengangkat kepala, tetapi segera menunduk lagi saat melihat naga itu masih di sana. Bukan hanya itu. Kata-katanya semakin membuat bulu kudukku berdiri! Lu Xun... Lu Xun memiliki wujud yang seperti ini? Bahkan lebih luar biasa dari ini?

"Meng Zhang, sudahlah!" Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. Dia benar-benar tidak takut pada naga itu, seolah sedang berbicara dengan seorang teman lama. "Zhou Ying ketakutan..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah itu. Aku tetap menunduk sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berada di daguku, kemudian mengangkat wajahku. Di depanku, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata biru. Dia seperti anak kecil tadi yang sudah bertumbuh dewasa. Namun aura itu masih ada, hanya tidak semenggetarkan sebelumnya.

"Meng Zhang?" Suara Lu Xun. "Kau mau apa?"

Pemuda itu, Naga Biru berwujud manusia itu, menatapku dalam-dalam ke mataku. Tiba-tiba saja dahinya berkerut dan matanya terbuka lebar. "Warna matamu..." Gumamnya. "Violet..."

Hah? Violet apanya? Warna mataku violet? Apa tidak salah? Warna mataku ini hitam!

Lu Xun sampai bingung melihatnya. "Kau tidak salah, Meng Zhang? Matanya berwarna hitam..." Tanyanya. "Yahhh... kalau memaksa sih memang ada sedikit warna violet... tapi tidak kelihatan..."

Bagaimanapun, dipandangi dari dekat oleh dua orang pemuda seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi kedua-duanya bukan manusia biasa! Aku cepat-cepat mundur sedikit. "A-ada apa... ada apa dengan mataku?" Bahkan Lu Xun pun sepertinya menanyakan hal yang sama pada Meng Zhang.

Dia tersenyum simpul. "Ahhh... tidak heran sebagian pancaran kekuatanku tadi masuk ke tubuhmu..." Jadi, cahaya yang masuk ke tubuhku tadi...

Aku semakin bingung.

"Hah?" Kulihat Lu Xun menggaruk kepala karena bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Meng Zhang?"

"_Linggongzi_, kau tidak tahu apa-apa..." Sesudah itu, mereka berdua mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti apa. "Adik angkatmu ini suatu saat akan membantumu memerangi Yaoguai. Kau tidak perlu berjuang sendiri lagi..."

Lu Xun terkejut bukan main. Apalagi aku! "APAAAAA?" Suara kami bersamaan seperti paduan suara.

"Tapi masih cukup lama sampai dia bisa." Lanjut Meng Zhang. "... dan dia, sepertiku, memiliki kekuatan air."

"Ohhh..." Lu Xun mangut-mangut mengerti. Apanya yang mengerti? Hanya dia saja yang mengerti sementara aku masih tidak tahu apa-apa! "Hei, Zhou Ying!" Lu Xun menepuk bahuku. "Meng Zhang memberimu kekuatan air. Ucapkan terima kasih padanya."

Sebelum aku bisa melakukan apapun, tangan Meng Zhang sudah melayang menjitak kepala Lu Xun.

"Awww!"

"Kau jangan bicara ngawur, _linggongzi_..." Ujar Meng Zhang. Padahal, Lu Xun cuma berkata seperti itu, tapi dia kelihatan kesal sekali. Tapi dengan hebatnya Naga Biru itu bisa menyembunyikannya di balik wajah cueknya. "Yang memberinya kekuatan itu kau, bukan aku."

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Hah? Aku?" Kemudian dia tertawa garing. "Yang bicara ngawur itu kau, Meng Zhang..." Balas Lu Xun sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Aku ini cuma punya kekuatan api dan kekuatan cahaya saja. Mana mungkin aku punya kekuatan air untuk diberikan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Meng Zhang malah tertawa. "Bukannya kau tidak punya! Kau hanya belum bisa saja." Jawabnya. "Semakin banyak kau melawan Yaoguai, kekuatanmu baik api, angin, air, dan tanah akan semakin kuat. Dan sesudah _saat itu_, kekuatanmu akan begitu luar biasa sehingga kau bisa memberikannya pada adik angkatmu ini dan kawan-kawanmu yang lain tanpa berkurang sedikit pun."

Penjelasannya yang panjang-lebar itu sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang kutangkap adalah saat Meng Zhang menekankan kata '_saat itu_'. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya dengan '_saat itu_'. Mula-mula aku menebaknya sesuatu yang baik karena katanya Lu Xun akan memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Kalau benar begitu, seharusnya keduanya tersenyum bukan? Tetapi sebaliknya...

... mereka kelihatan sedih. Kedua pasang mata itu tertunduk ke bawah. Kedua pasang tangan yang sama terkepal erat-erat. Kedua orang itu pasti merasakan perasaan yang sama. Terutama Lu Xun. Ia kelihatan tertekan bukan main.

Ada apa dengan '_saat itu_'?

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan sesuatu, Meng Zhang sudah terlebih dahulu mengubah wujudnya menjadi wujudnya yang tadi kulihat. Wujud anak kecil. "Hei, Putri Zhou Ying dari Wu," Sahutnya dengan nada yang sama tidak bersahabatnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Masih tidak percaya kalau aku ini Naga Biru pelindung Shu?"

"A-aku percaya..." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. Dalam hati aku berpikir, mungkin dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sesudah melihat reaksi Lu Xun.

Untuk sesaat, keadaan jadi sangat aneh sekali. Hening. Sampai tiba-tiba Lu Xun yang menyahut. "Aneh..." Dia bergumam pelan. "Jian Bing muncul di hadapan Penasihat Zhou dengan aura yang menggetarkan seperti itu. Ling Guang malah tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya pada Cao Pi. Zhi Ming ada di puncak Chang Cheng, mana bisa kelihatan? Dan kau, Meng Zhang, malah muncul dengan wujud anak kecil."

"Semua ada alasannya..." Balas Meng Zhang dengan gaya yang menurutku menyebalkan sekali karena makin kelihatan sombong. _Si Xiang_ satu ini... "Jian Bing terpaksa muncul dengan wujud seperti itu. Kalau dia muncul dengan wujud manusia biasa, mana mungkin Penasihat Zhou Yu dari Wu bersedia datang melihat tengah dalam keadaan perang itu? Sementara Ling Guang tidak mau menunjukkan diri, yah tentu saja karena dia tidak mau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menyiksamu, _linggongzi_. Zhi Ming memang tidak pernah suka keramaian, karena itu dia memang tidak ingin ditemui."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku? Karena aku bosan." Jawabnya enteng.

Tentu saja, kami kagok bukan main mendengarnya.

"M-menarik..." Lu Xun mangut-mangut sambil tertawa pelan lagi. "Berarti kau sebenarnya tidak punya urusan muncul di kota ini dan bikin keributan di sana, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun. Kali ini, gantian dia yang menunjukkan nada kesal.

"Tentu saja punya." Meng Zhang menyengir sambil adu tatap mata dengan Lu Xun. Aku benar-benar bingung melihatnya. Tidak kusangka ternyata kalau dua makhluk yang bukan manusia bertemu bisa menyenangkan seperti ini jadinya. Eh, tapi Lu Xun bukan cuma Phoenix. Dia juga manusia.

"Ohh... begitu, ya? Apa itu?" Adu melotot masih dilanjutkan.

"Melihat wajahmu yang memelas-melas kalau dimarahi habis-habisan begitu demi menolong seorang anak kecil."

Yah, ini dia. Akhirnya adu mata ini berakhir juga. Lu Xun kelihatan kaget bukan main, tidak percaya, tetapi juga kecewa, sakit hati, dan kesal bukan main! Pokoknya perasaannya sekarang pasti campur aduk. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, aku pasti juga sudah merasakan hal yang sama. Dikerjai oleh anak kecil, tentu saja akau akan memarahi anak itu.

Tapi ini Lu Xun.

Dan ini Meng Zhang.

Jadi pasti reaksi keduanya berbeda.

Wajah Lu Xun seperti mau menangis saja, sementara Meng Zhang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yah, memang Lu Xun sekali jika punya hati yang gampang disakiti, apalagi oleh orang yang dekat dengannya. Kutebak Meng Zhang ini pasti temannya, bukan?

"Meng Zhang!" Lu Xun mendesah kuat-kuat. "Kalau tahu kau cuma mengerjaiku, aku tidak akan menolongmu!"

"Oh ya?" Cengiran anak kecil itu masih tampak di wajahnya yang imut, tapi juga menjengkelkan bukan buatan. "Kau cuma manusia. Mana mungkin bisa tahu?"

Akhirnya Lu Xun cuma menunduk kalah. Yahhh... pikir-pikir kasihan juga melihat Lu Xun dikerjai habis-habisan begini. Kasihan, tapi juga lucu sekali. Entah harus tertawa atau menangis melihatnya. Bagaimanapun Lu Xun saat menghadapi Yaoguai, dia tetap saja Lu Xun, bukan? Meskipun dia tidak kenal ampun membasmi Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, dia juga bisa dimarahi habis-habisan oleh penjual buah _Dao_ itu. Kekuatannya itu pasti bukan cuma bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai saja, kan? Bisa juga mendiamkan penjual itu. Kalau tidak dia sendiri, Meng Zhang juga bisa melakukannya untuknya.

"Oh, dan ada satu hal lagi." Aku langsung berbalik menatap si Naga Biru itu lagi. Tapi Lu Xun masih tetap terduduk lesu. "Apa kau masih ingat ingin mencari seseorang?"

"Seseorang?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan nada yang masih lesu juga.

Meng Zhang mengangguk. "Aku datang kemari juga ingin menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang untukmu." Katanya. "Dulu San Zang, sekarang Taigong Wang. Kenapa aku selalu jadi penyampai pesan?"

Taigong Wang? Kurasa aku pernah membacanya di buku-buku sejarah. Bukankah dia seorang Penasihat dari zaman Dinasty Zhou yang berhasil menangkap Da Ji, Siluman Rubah Putih? Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Jiang Ziya. Dan bukan hanya itu. Tadi aku juga mendengar Meng Zhang menyebutkan San Zang, seorang Pendeta yang mencari tiga kitab bersama tiga orang muridnya. Hah? Apa hubungannya mereka dengan Lu Xun?

"Taigong Wang?" Mata Lu Xun berbinar-binar. Dia seolah melupakan kekesalannya. "Taigong Wang ada di sini? Aku sangat-sangat ingin bertemu dengannya!" Seru Lu Xun harap-harap cemas.

"Sudah kuduga..." Gumam Meng Zhang. "Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kau bisa menemuinya di desa ini?"

"Dimana?" Tanya Lu Xun bersemangat bukan main.

"Di kota ini." Jawabnya. "Di rumah walikota kau akan menemukannya."

Kata-kata yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Bagaimana mungkin Taigong Wang bisa muncul di kota ini? Baiklah. Aku mau tidak mau harus percaya. Kemungkinan besar, empat hari Lu Xun pergi ke Gunung Jing adalah untuk menemui San Zang. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Bukankah Lu Xun seorang diri menemuinya?

Tapi kalau memang Taigong Wang ada di rumah walikota Lin Jiang ini, dia tidak hanya muncul di hadapan Lu Xun saja, bukan?

Kurasa aku akan segera tahu.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, Meng Zhang!" Lu Xun mengangguk kuat-kuat. Aneh, seseorang seperti Lu Xun yang ahli strategi harusnya tahu ini aneh, bukan? Tetapi dia tidak kelihatan curiga sedikitpun!

Aku menatap Meng Zhang sekali sebelum mengikuti Lu Xun.

Kurasa... keduanya memang teman yang benar-benar dekat.

"Zhou Ying, Putri Wu." Meng Zhang, Naga Biru itu tiba-tiba memanggilku.

Aku jadi canggung sekali. "A-ada apa?"

Entah kenapa, cengirannya yang menjengkelkan itu hilang. Kali ini dia tersenyum. Maksudku, benar-benar tersenyum tulus! Aku tidak percaya seseorang, tepatnya _Si Xiang,_ yang sombong sepertinya bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Wajahnya jadi kelihatan jauh berbeda, lembut sekali dan penuh perasaan. Tetapi dia tidak sedang menatapku.

Dia sedang menatap Lu Xun yang sedang berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tolong." Naga Biru itu berkata. "Kau yang selalu bisa bersama dengannya setiap saat..." Ujarnya dengan sepenuh hati. Aku sampai-sampai tidak percaya Meng Zhang yang tadinya terlihat cuek di depan Lu Xun, bahkan sombong dan begitu menyebalkan, ternyata bisa mengucapkan sesuatu seperti ini. "... jaga _linggongzi_ baik-baik..."

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil membalas senyumannya. "Tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabku. "Lu Xun punya banyak teman yang akan menjaganya..." Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kata-kataku.

"... tidak, dialah yang menjaga kami semua..." Gumamku akhirnya.

Senyum Naga Biru itu perlahan memudar.

"Memang tidak bisa, ya?" Gumamnya. "Memang tidak bisa... Kami pun dijaga olehnya..."

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan apa maksud perkataannya itu, air sungai sekali lagi mulai bergerak. Tetapi kali ini bukan bergejolak hebat seperti tadi. Air itu mengalir pelan dengan sendirinya, melingkupi tubuh anak itu. Kali ini aku tidak takut. Aku melihatnya sendiri.

Dan sesudah air itu pergi, anak itu tidak kelihatan dimanapun.

"Meng Zhang..." Aku bergumam pelan. Dia tidak ada dimanapun, tapi aku tahu dia mendengarku. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjaganya, tapi aku berjanji akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi..."

Dan sesuai dengan janjiku itu, aku pergi mengejar Lu Xun.

Lu Xun pasti sudah berlari masuk ke dalam kota lagi. Parahnya, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya! Setelah berjuang cukup lama bertanya pada orang-orang tentang Lu Xun, atau tentang rumah si walikota, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat itu!

Tapi...

Eh?

Kenapa yang kulihat tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, ya?

Di dalam tempat ini ada banyak sekali orang! Astaga! Apa karena ada Taigong Wang di sini, makanya tempat ini begitu penuh sesak?

"Permisi... permisi..." Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menerobos kepungan orang-orang ini. Aneh, bahkan di luar gerbang rumahnya saja sudah begini ramai. Di dalam halaman rumahnya justru semakin ramai! Astaga... kalau sebegini banyaknya orang, bagaimana caraku menemukan Lu Xun?

Tiba-tiba, tanganku digenggam seseorang!

"Zhou Ying!" Ya Tian! Ternyata Lu Xun! Aku sampai kaget bukan main. "Maaf, tadi aku terlalu bersemangat sampai meninggalkanmu."

"Ahhh... tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bertemu dengan Taigong Wang yang dikatakan oleh Meng Zhang?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Lagipula, ditengah sebegini banyaknya orang, bagaimana bisa menemukannya?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri sambil menggaruk kepala. "Selain itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tempat ini bisa begini ramai..."

Lu Xun benar. Tempat ini memang aneh sekali. Ramai. Tetapi tidak kelihatan seperti pesta. Sebaliknya, yang kulihat justru orang-orang yang kelihatannya sedang bersedih sambil bercakap-cakap satu dengan yang lain. Tidak ada senyum. Tidak ada tawa. Mereka mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih.

Pakaian yang aku tahu digunakan hanya jika sedang berkabung.

Aku mendengar salah seorang ibu berkata. "... iya, kasihan sekali Miao'er. Padahal dia masih kecil..."

Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Miao'er anak yang baik dan ramah. Kenapa dia harus pergi di usia semuda ini?" Seorang bapak lain berkata.

"Kasihan Tang _xiansheng_ dan Tang _furen_. Padahal Tang _xiansheng_ walikota yang baik. Tang _furen_ juga wanita yang ramah."

Aku dan Lu Xun saling berpandang-pandangan. "Lho... kok?" Lu Xun menggaruk kepala. "Kita sepertinya berada di tempat yang salah, Zhou Ying..."

Aku juga menyadarinya. Ada upacara perkabungan yang sedang berlangsung di tempat ini. Betapa parahnya kami berdua, sementara orang-orang lain sedang menangisi kematian seseorang, kami malah ada di sini mencari Taigong Wang.

"Lu Xun, kita pergi saja, yuk." Aku menarik tangannya. "Lagipula, kalau kau memang pernah bertemu dengan Taigong Wang, tidak mungkin dia muncul di tempat seperti ini, bukan?"

"Pernah bertemu dengannya..." Lu Xun bergumam, satu tangan di bawah dagunya. Kelihatan sekali ia sedang berpikir keras. "Aku... aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya! Di tempat seperti ini!"

Tangannya tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari genggamanku. Ia berbalik, matanya menatap tajam gedung rumah walikota bermarga Tang itu.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Taigong Wang?"

Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ingat saat aku menceritakan tentang Sima Yi membunuhku sementara aku masih berwujud kucing?" Tanyanya, yang segera kubalas dengan anggukan. "Kukira aku waktu itu akan mati. Dan memang benar, jiwaku entah pergi ke mana saat itu. Di sanalah aku bertemu Taigong Wang. Dia bilang aku tidak perlu kembali kalau aku belum mau..." Katanya dengan suara yang cepat sekali. Aku sampai kesulitan mendengarnya. "... dan dia bilang masih ada yang harus kulakukan."

Mendengar ini, aku cuma bisa mengangguk. "Masuk akal." Kataku. "Mungkin entah bagaimana caranya, kau bisa bertemu dengan Taigong Wang jika keadaannya seperti ini, jika ada orang yang meninggal."

Dengan begitu, dia harusnya sudah pergi. Tetapi masih juga dia belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Sepertinya kelihatan berat sekali meninggalkanku.

"Kenapa, Lu Xun?"

"B-begini, Zhou Ying..." Balasnya dengan nada gugup. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Dulu di Gunung Jing aku dengan gampangnya meninggalkanmu sementara aku mengurusi urusanku sendiri. Sekarang aku akan pergi lagi..." Dia berhenti sejenak. "... aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu seperti di Gunung Jing itu. Aku jadi tidak berani meninggalkanmu kalau kau sendirian."

Ohhh... rupanya itu masalahnya. Jadi, dia takut terjadi apa-apa denganku. Tetapi kalau mengajakku pergi, mungkin aku akan makin mencampuri urusannya dan pasti ini bukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Yah, mungkin memang belum waktunya aku bisa mengetahui Lu Xun yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi aku benar-benar senang. Dia mengkhawatirkanku. Dia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku seperti di Gunung Jing itu. Selama ini aku kira aku saja yang sedang memperhatikannya, sementara perhatiannya melulu tertuju pada Yangmei. Namun sekarang aku tahu aku salah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tetapi yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah aku benar-benar senang dia berkata seperti itu. Rasanya aku akan membayar berapapun agar aku bisa mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Pergilah, Lu Xun..." Balasku. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu di sini. Begitu selesai, cepat kembali, ya?"

Lu Xun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" Balasnya sambil melambai dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Aku janji akan kembali secepat mungkin!"

Dengan begitu, dia pergi.

Sambil melihat punggungnya yang makin menjauh, aku cuma berpikir saja.

Ahhh... Lu Xun ini...

Aku tidak habis pikir. Saat aku mendengar Meng Zhang berkata seperti itu padaku, dan dibelakang Lu Xun menunjukkan senyumnya itu, kurasa apa yang dilakukan Meng Zhang itu cuma untuk menutupi perasaannya saja. Dia sebenarnya bukannya merendahkan Lu Xun atau tidak suka pada Lu Xun. Sebaliknya, dia pasti sangat-sangat sayang pada Lu Xun sampai berkata seperti itu padaku. Caranya tadi memandang Lu Xun seperti seseorang yang akan berpisah dengan seorang teman baik saja.

Apa mungkin, semua _Si Xiang_ juga merasakan sesuatu yang sama?

Lu Xun benar-benar punya banyak orang yang sayang padanya, bukan? Bahkan baru saja pagi ini dia berkata dia senang sekali di Wu begitu banyak orang yang sayang padanya.

Tapi...

Kalau memang Lu Xun sangat disayangi dimana Wu, atau dia pun dia berada...

... kenapa memilih Wei dan Shu yang belum tentu sayang padanya?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke belakang.

Zhou Ying...

Aku merasa benar-benar berat meninggalkannya. Dia sudah kuanggap adik kandungku sendiri. Saat sepulang dari Gunung Jing itu, aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya seperti itu. Benar-benar wajah yang kacau. Sial... itu semua salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kan tidak mungkin aku mengajaknya?

Kali ini juga sama.

Aku terpaksa meninggalkan adik kecilku itu sementara aku akan bertemu dengan Taigong Wang.

Ah, Zhou Ying kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi? Dia sudah enam belas tahun. Aku percaya, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, kali ini aku tidak pergi untuk waktu yang lama, kok. Cuma sebentar saja menanyakan hal tentang aku dan _Tai Yang_. Sesudah itu, aku akan langsung kembali. Pasti tidak memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke dalam rumah itu. Seperti rumah walikota pada umunnya, rumah itu cukup luas. Di dalam taman inipun masih ada banyak orang. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sebelum berhenti di sebuah kamar yang sepertinya paling penuh sesak.

Di sana, suara tangisan makin terdengar jelas dan kuat. Yah, ada seorang gadis kecil yang meninggal di tempat itu. Aku sendiri hanya bisa terdiam. Kalau aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu Taigong Wang, betapa tidak berperasaannya aku. Sementara orang-orang lain berduka karena seorang anak meninggal, aku di sini mencari keuntungan sendiri untuk bertemu dengan Taigong Wang.

Memalukan sekali aku...

Hampir saja aku berhenti. Hampir saja.

Ya, memang saat memikirkan hal itu, aku ingin sekali berputar dan tidak jadi bertemu Taigong Wang. Ini bukan cara yang aku ingin untuk bertemu dengannya.

Tapi saat aku melihat melalui jendela itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang lain, yang mendorongku untuk masuk.

Kali ini bukan Taigong Wang. Aku ingin, benar-benar ingin sekali masuk ke dalam. Aku ingin menghibur sepasang suami-istri yang kehilangan putrinya itu. Di sana sepertinya tidak ada orang yang lain. Ya, putri itu adalah putri tunggal mereka.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat malam itu, empat belas tahun lalu...

Aku tidak bisa, terlalu takut untuk mengingat wajah kedua orangtuaku yang menangis saat melihat aku yang masih berusia empat tahun berada seorang diri di perkemahan Wei. Memang benar aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan mereka yang harus kehilangan anak mereka satu-satunya. Tetapi setidaknya aku melihat bagaimana hancur hati mereka saat melihatku nyaris mati. _Niang_... sejak kecil dia selalu bersamaku, mengajariku berbagai hal. Dia yang merawatku sejak kecil. Kalau bukan karena dia, akan jadi apa aku sekarang? Melihatnya menangis juga membuatku sedih bukan main. _Die_... dia adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Didikannya memang keras sekali padaku. Tetapi tidak pernah tidak, dia selalu memberikan contoh yang baik, dan aku berharap bisa menjadi orang sepertinya suatu saat. Dia adalah laki-laki yang kuat, dan baru saat itulah aku pertama kali melihatnya menangis.

Perasaan kedua orangtuaku pasti sama dengan sepasang suami-istri Tang ini sekarang.

Jadi akhirnya aku masuk. Mungkin memang benar aku adalah orang asing di sini. Mungkin juga mereka akan mengusirku. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku masuk ke ruangan itu.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut melihatku, tetapi hanya berbisik satu sama lain saja. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, aku menghampiri suami-istri Tang itu, yang juga sepertinya terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Mungkin karena aku sekarang berpakaian Gaibang, mereka jadi merasa risih melihatku di sini.

"Tang _xiansheng_, Tang _furen_..." Aku membungkuk dengan hormat. "Maafkan _bei_ yang dengan lancang masuk kemari. _Bei_ hanya datang ingin menyatakan keturutsertaan _bei_ berdukacita atas kepergian Miao'er..."

Eh...

Kenapa aku berhenti?

Kedua suami istri itu pasti terkejut melihatku yang sedang menangis.

Ugh... kenapa aku menangisi seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah kulihat?

Aku menoleh sekilas menatap anak itu. Miao'er namanya. Gadis kecil yang cantik sedang tertidur di atas ranjang yang ditutupi selambu berwarna merah jambu. Rambutnya diikat dan dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga _shao yao_ kecil yang manis. Memang benar, usia gadis itu masih sangat muda. Dia tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Mati... di usia muda... sebelum waktunya...

"Miao'er..." Kugenggam tangan gadis itu. Dingin. Dari dekat sini aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Apa kehidupannya tidak bahagia? Kenapa wajah yang kulihat bukan wajah yang tersenyum tetapi wajah yang sedih? Kenapa Miao'er sedih? Apa dia masih ingin bersama dengan orangtuanya? Atau jangan-jangan...

... jangan-jangan dia menjalani kehidupan yang susah tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua?

Seandainya gadis ini memang cuma tertidur, mungkin aku bisa bertanya. Tetapi matanya sudah tertutup untuk selamanya...

Selamanya...

Selamanya?

Tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu! Tanganku bercahaya! Tubuh gadis itu juga bercahaya! Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa... kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku kehilangan kesadaranku? Bahkan... bukan hanya itu! Aku merasa jiwaku seperti terlepas dari tubuhku! K-kenapa... ada apa ini sebenarnya...?

Taigong Wang... dia sedang memanggilku?

Yang kudengar untuk terakhir kalinya cuma suara seruan dan teriakan kaget orang-orang itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

D-dimana ini?

Hah? Tempat apa ini...?

Sebuah kamar tidur yang cantik sekali. Seperti kamar tidur putri saja. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ranjang dengan selimut yang lembut dengan kain bermotif bunga yang indah terlukis di atasnya. Di mana-mana bisa kulihat vas bunga, baik yang kecil maupun yang besar. Ada bermacam-macam bunga di sana. Bunga-bunga yang masih segar dan cantik, seolah bunga itu akan tetap seperti itu selamanya, tidak akan pernah layu...

Sebagai hiasan, juga terdapat berbagai lampion berwarna-warni yang digantung maupun diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Sebuah kotak perak berada di sana, berisi perhiasan-perhiasan yang indah. Dari tempat ini, aku bisa mendengar kicaun burung yang bernyanyi merdu, bahkan juga alunan musik _guzheng_ dan suling.

Sayangnya, di sini tidak ada seorang pun untuk menikmati keindahannya.

Jadi aku keluar. Kupikir berada di sini juga tidak akan membawaku kemanapun.

Kugenggam pegangan pintu kayu berukir bunga itu, dan membukanya.

Di depanku sebuah taman. Taman yang indah, seperti yang kulihat di Istana Jian Ye. Cahaya matahari yang lembut menghantam wajahku. Rambutku berkibar-kibar terkena tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi. Di tempat itu, hanya sedikit saja tanah yang tertutupi oleh rumput. Sebagian besar ditutupi oleh bunga aneka warna, seolah-olah bunga-bunga itu adalah permadani raksasa yang akan menyambut siapapun yang melewatinya.

Tetapi yang menyambutku bukan hanya permadani bunga itu saja. Suara lain, suara yang hangat dan bersahabat menyambutku. "Selamat siang!"

Aku menoleh. Seseorang sedang duduk di atas taman bunga itu sambil memandangiku dengan matanya yang berwarna ungu cerah. Taigong Wang

Dia melambaikan tangan kanannya, sementara di tangan kirinya ia masih memegang sebuah tongkat yang berbentuk seperti tongkat pancing. "Kau sekarang dipanggil '_linggongzi_', ya?" Tanyanya sambil melambaik, mengisyaratkan agar aku tidak cuma berdiri bengong saja tetapi berjalan mendekatinya. "Kemarilah, _linggongzi_!"

"Taigong Wang!" Aku menyapanya balik sambil berlari ke arahnya. Betapa indahnya... saat aku berlari di atas tempat ini, kelopak bunga-bunga itu beterbangan ke atas, menciptakan paduan warna yang luar biasa indah. Sesudah aku menapak di atas bunga-bunga itupun, tidak kelihatan sama sekali kalau mereka mati atau rusak, masih seperti sedia kala.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas tanah yang empuk, duduk di depannya. "Taigong Wang! Kau ada di sini rupanya..." Sahutku. "Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!"

Dia tersenyum, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Ya, cuma itu. Tersenyum sambil memandangiku lama sekali.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua yang kau jalani, _linggongzi_..." Ujarnya pada akhirnya. "Kau memang... luar biasa."

Kata-katanya itu diucapkan dengan tulus sekali. Aku sampai cuma bisa menunduk, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya yang keluar cuma sepatah "terima kasih" saja. Seharusnya ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Sedikit banyak, dialah yang menyemangati, bukan? Saat aku mengira aku akan mati, rupanya dialah yang menyemangatiku untuk pertama kalinya dan menyuruhku kembali, mengatakan bahwa masih ada yang harus kulakukan.

Semua itu, kalau tidak ada Taigong Wang, aku juga tidak mungkin ada di sini.

"_Linggongzi_?" Taigong Wang membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri begitu sambil menunduk?"

"A-ah..." Celaka! Aku jadi gugup! "T-tidak a-apa, kok..." Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh iya, kau tahu darimana semua yang sudah kualami, Taigong Wang? Apa kau juga terus-menerus melihatku?"

Dia tertawa. "Mana bisa begitu? Aku hanya mendengar saja." Jawabnya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu San Zang mendatangiku dan mengomeliku karena memberimu _Dan_. Dia bilang kau stress sekali karena berpikir kau bisa-bisa hidup abadi." Wah? San Zang benar-benar datang dan memarahi Taigong Wang? Aduuuhhh... San Zang itu bagaimana, sih? Aku kan jadi tidak enak pada Taigong Wang! "Tenang saja, _linggongzi_. Obat itu juga berkhasiat menyembuhkan semua penyakit dan menetralkan semua racun. Tetapi untuk hidup abadi..." Dia terdiam sejenak. "... kau tidak mungkin."

Aku terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Seharusnya aku ingin bertanya tentang itu. Tapi waktu itu San Zang juga menolak memberitahukannya padaku. Kemungkinan besar Taigong Wang juga. Kalau San Zang yang lebih mudah dibujuk saja enggan memberitahukannya, apalagi Taigong Wang. Jadi aku cuma diam, sambil berkata dalam hati. _Yah, suatu kebahagiaan bukan jika bisa mati? Kalau hidup selamanya, aku akan sendirian sementara semua orang yang aku sayangi sudah pergi..._

"Kukira, kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku, _linggongzi_?" Taigong Wang bertanya langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya! Ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerti, Taigong Wang." Kataku padanya. "Ini tentang... hubunganku dengan _Tai Yang_. Aku benar-benar bingung memikirkannya. Sebenarnya bagaimana cara membayangkan aku dan _Tai Yang_ yang sebenarnya satu tapi dua? Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanyaku. "_Tai Yang_ berkata, kau tidak pernah melihat atau diberitahu tentang ini. Tetapi kau bisa sedikit banyak mengerti. T'an Mo yang sudah melihat saja tidak mau mengerti dan tidak percaya!"

"_Linggongzi_..." Sementara aku mendengus kesal karena terlihat bodoh sekali, dia meletakkan satu tangannya di bahuku. "Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku mengerti?"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Karena aku diberi tugas seperti ini. Mengantar jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati." Jawabnya. "Suatu saat kau juga akan, dan pasti mati, _linggongzi_." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Jadi, itu juga kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup selamanya meski telah meminum _Dan_? "Tapi kau tahu bukan bahwa Phoenix itu simbol keabadian? Akan selalu hidup kembali dalam kobaran api yang membakarnya?"

Kali ini dia memandang jauh ke depan.

"Ini aneh. Dan mulailah aku berpikir. Saat itulah aku mengerti bagaimana kau dan _xun-jue_ bisa dua tetapi satu. _Xun-jue_ tidak mungkin bisa mati. Tetapi kau, sebagai manusia tentu saja kau bisa mati, dan memang harus mati suatu saat, _linggongzi_..."

"Ohhh..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Kalau begitu, tolong, Taigong Wang! Jelaskan apa saja yang kau tahu!" Pintaku dengan nada memohon.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Taigong Wang langsung menjelaskannya. "Kau seorang ahli strategi, bukan, _linggongzi_?"

Eh? Kenapa jadi ke arah strategi? Apa ini ada hubungannya? Meski bingung, aku cuma menjawab 'ya'.

"Kau pasti pernah memikirkan sebuah strategi perang di pikiranmu, bukan?" Tanyanya, yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan. "Sesudah itu, kau menyampaikannya di depan jendral-jendral dan bawahan-bawahan yang lain. Kemudian seorang juru tulis akan menuliskannya untukmu dan menjadikannya arsip kerajaan. Benar begitu, _linggongzi_?"

"Iya..." Jawabku. "Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Yang ada di dalam pikiran _linggongzi_ saat itu apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja strategiku." Jawabku.

"Yang _linggongzi_ sampaikan saat pertemuan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Strategiku juga."

"Yang dituliskan oleh juru tulis itu?"

"Tentu saja strategiku juga! Strategi yang sama!" Jawabku pada akhirnya. Apa sih yang sedang dijelaskan Taigong Wang ini sebenarnya?

"Nah! Itu dia!" Taigong Wang menjentikkan jarinya. "Yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, yang kau sampaikan saat pertemuan, dan yang tertulis dalam arsip kerajaan, semua itu berisi strategi yang sama. Tetapi pikiran itu sendiri, kata-kata yang terucap, dan tulisan di arsip itu adalah objek yang berbeda-beda, bukan?"

Oh! Benar juga! Sekarang aku mengerti!

Dengan senyum mengembang dan mata berbinat-binar, aku menyahut. "Jadi, aku dan _Tai Yang_ seperti itu ya, Taigong Wang? Aku dan dia yang pada intinya adalah satu..." Gumamku sambil mangut-mangut mengerti. "Tapi tidak bisa disamakan..."

"Kau dan _xun-jue_ bukan makhluk setengah-setengah seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa atau jiwa tanpa tubuh. Sama seperti strategi dalam bentuk yang mana saja, kau dan _xun-jue_ sudah utuh, tetapi tetap saling melengkapi dan tidak mungkin terpisahkan." Jelasnya lagi. "Itulah yang menjelaskan kenapa T'an Mo bisa dianggap sama sekali menolak keberadaanmu dan _xun-jue_ sekaligus, meski kenyataannya dia cuma tidak percaya padamu."

Aku mengangguk. Mendengar tentang T'an Mo membuatku kesal, marah, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga merasa sedih dan sakit hati. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau seseorang mengatakanmu tidak ada, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, bukan?

"Apakah mungkin jika seorang jendral mengatakan strategimu bagus ketika kau menyampaikannya di depan pertemuan..." Tanyanya. "... tetapi mengatakan strategi yang sama jelek ketika membaca di arsip kerajaan itu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin."

Taigong Wang tersenyum. "Itulah sebabnya dia memang sejak awal tidak pernah menerimamu maupun _xun-jue_. Dia harus mengakui kedua-duanya. Tidak mengakui salah satu berarti tidak mengakui kedua-duanya."

Ohhh... aku benar-benar mengerti sekarang.

Tengah dalam pikiranku, betapa terkejutnya aku saat tiba-tiba Taigong Wang memegang kedua belah pipiku dengan sepasang tangannya! Wajahnya benar-benar dekat sekali denganku! Pikiranku langsung buyar, terutama saat salah satu tangannya memegang sejumput rambutku yang pendek berwarna coklat ini.

Kemudian dia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Menyenangkan sekali orang-orang di masa Tiga Kerajaan ini." Dia menghela nafas. "Bisa melihat seorang Phoenix dalam wujud manusia. _Linggongzi_, kau Phoenix yang berwujud manusia itu..." Katanya. Kedua matanya menatapku dalam-dalam. "_Xun-jue_ tidak pernah bisa dilihat oleh manusia manapun. Aku yang hidup di Dinasti Zhou pun tidak pernah bisa melihatmu..."

"Ah, tidak juga." Aku menggeleng. Saat itulah Taigong Wang melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. "_Tai Yang_ juga bisa dilihat oleh manusia. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin _Tai Yang_ bisa disiksa oleh orang-orang itu saat menyelamatkan Huang..."

"Yang ada di tempat itu bukan _xun-jue_..." Jawab Taigong Wang dengan nada datar. Meski begitu, ini membuatku kaget bukan buatan. "Yang ada di sana adalah kau. Kau yang ada di sana tetapi _xun-jue_ tetap berada di dalam tubuh manusiamu. Sejak awal, _xun-jue_ dan _nü-shi _tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun. Yang bisa dilihat oleh manusia hanyalah kau, _linggongzi_, dan _ling'ai_ saja."

_Ling'ai_ pasti menunjuk pada Yangmei. Astaga... ini benar-benar baru aku tahu! Jadi sebenarnya wujudku sebelum menjadi manusia dan wujud _Tai Yang_ sebenarnya sama persis...

Eh... tapi...

"Tunggu sebentar!" Aku berseru. Wajahku menampakkan kebingung. "Ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang aku masih bingung! Huang kan punya rambut perak, dan pada akhirnya Meimei juga punya rambut perak! Tapi kenapa aku punya rambut coklat yang begini pendek sementara rambut _Tai Yang_ berwarna emas dan sangat panjang?"

Taigong Wang terdiam sejenak, sebelum tertawa ringan seolah yang kutanyakan adalah pertanyaan anak kecil. "Apa kau lupa, _linggongzi_? Apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan tubuhmu? Khususnya, pada rambutmu itu?"

Oh, iya! Mereka memotongnya dengan paksa! Sampai pendeknya hampir sama dengan rambutku yang sekarang! Sesudah itu, mereka menumpahkan lumpur di atas rambutku. Mungkinkah karena itu rambutku berwarna coklat?

"Kejadian itu memang terjadi jauh sebelum kau menjadi manusia sekarang. Tetapi tidak berubah." Cetusnya. "Sementara Huang, sampai terakhir kau terus melindunginya sampai tidak terjadi apapun dengannya. Rambut _ling'ai_ sama seperti rambut _nü-shi_,perak dan ikal panjang. Bedanya, _ling'ai_ selalu mengepang rambutnya sebelum memotongnya menjadi sangat pendek." Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula, memang lebih baik begitu, bukan? Rambutmu yang dipotong pendek dan dikotori lumpur daripada rambut _ling'ai_, bukan?" Tanyanya balik.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Perlahan, sadar atau tidak, aku mengangguk. Memang benar, aku tidak mau dia mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Kalau memang seandainya aku yang berada di tempat itu di sana, dan memang di sana juga ada Yangmei, tentu aku memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama juga.

"_Linggongzi_..." Dia mendekatiku, kemudian memegang seuntai rambutku di depan yang terkepang. Dia mendekatkannya ke wajahnya, seolah mencium baunya. Kurasa dia sedang mencari tahu apa memang di rambutku ada bekas bau tanah atau tidak. Ah, ada-ada saja... Eh, tapi dia kelihatan serius. Ini bukan saatnya bercanda. "Nama manusiamu Lu Xun, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"'_Xun_' dari 'qian xun' yang berarti 'rendah'. '_Lu_', _guixing _(1)_-_mu itu, memiliki arti lain yaitu 'tanah'." Tuturnya. "Tetapi _xun-jue_ memanggilmu '_Zuan Jin_'-'permata dan emas'. Rambutmu sepertinya sudah mengatakan arti namamu, bukan? Di dalam dasar tanah yang paling rendah, terdapat harta karun tersembunyi..."

Dia melantunkan kata-katanya seperti orang yang sedang membaca puisi. Aku cuma bisa tertegun saja sambil tetap diam.

"_Linggongzi_... kau harta karun yang tersembunyi di dalam tanah itu, kami semua menganggapmu seperti itu..."

Ohhh... begitu. Sekarang aku mengerti benar semuanya. Dan bukan hanya pengertian saja yang kudapat. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan banyak hal lain lagi.

Aku tahu benar, mereka semua ini benar-benar sayang padaku. Aku tidak peduli kalau T'an Mo berserta Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain bersikeras mengganggapku tidak ada, atau menganggapku manusia biasa yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Di sini ada banyak sekali yang menyayangiku dan yang aku sayangi. _Tai Yang_, keempat _Si Xiang_ itu, San Zang dan Wukong, Taigong Wang, Fu Xi dan Nü Wa, serta siapapun yang sudah dihapus dari ingatanku. Bahkan bukan hanya mereka... di sini pun aku masih punya mereka yang sayang padaku. Zhou Ying, Jendral Gan Ning, Jendral Ling Tong, dan Jendral Lü Meng, seluruh orang-orang Wu lainnya, Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei yang sudah kuanggap ayahku sendiri, Zhang He, dan masih begitu banyak orang yang lain... tidak mungkin aku bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu.

Yang membenciku dan berusaha ingin membunuhku juga banyak, tapi yang sayang dan peduli padaku juga tidak sedikit.

Seluruh lamunanku buyar ketika aku mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang.

"Harta karun?" Suara anak perempuan! "Siapa yang bilang harta karun? Ada harta karun di sini? Miao juga mau lihat harta karun!"

Aku dan Taigong Wang berbalik, menemukan Miao'er yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Satu tangannya membawa sebuah boneka kertas sementara tangannya yang lain membawa bunga _bai he_ (2) yang indah. Dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Taigong Wang dan duduk di sebelahnya sebelum memberikan bunga itu padanya.

"Jiang _xiansheng_, di sini ada harta karun?" Kemudian Miao'er menatapku beberapa saat. "Siapa orang ini?" Tanyanya pada Taigong Wang sambil menunjukku.

Taigong Wang tersenyum pada anak itu sambil mengambil bunga _bai he_ yang diberikan padanya. "Dia ini harta karunnya."

Anak itu menatapku, kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tidak kelihatan seperti harta karun..."

"Taigong Wang, kau ini ada-ada saja." Aku mendengus kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan sekali! Aku menghargai keinginanmu yang sangat ingin bertemu denganku! Tapi tidak perlu sampai membuat anak kecil ini mati!" Seruku dengan nada marah. Bagaimana tidak? Apa aku tidak pantas marah? Kalau cuma untuk bertemu denganku saja sampai harus membuat seorang gadis kecil sepertinya mati, bukankah itu hal yang kelewat kejam dan egois sekali?

Gantian Taigong Wang yang mendengus. "Bukan aku. Miao'er sendiri yang sangat ingin mati." Katanya. "Dia berkali-kali meminta agar bisa mati dan cepat meninggalkan hidupnya. Aku tidak benar-benar membuatnya mati. Kau lihat, di sini bukan jalan untuk jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati. Tempat ini adalah keinganan hati Miao'er. Kupikir sekaligus supaya aku juga bisa bertemu denganmu. Kalau sudah bertemu denganmu, sisanya terserah anak ini ingin tetap mati atau hidup. Sebenarnya belum waktunya anak ini untuk mati..."

Sekarang aku sadar kenapa wajah Miao'er yang pucat dan dingin itu terlihat sedih. Ternyata memang benar! Kehidupannya tidak dijalani dengan mudah! Dia begitu inginnya mati... anak sekecil ini...

"Miao'er..." Aku meraih satu tangannya yang bebas. Dia kelihatannya agak canggung denganku, jadi dia menarik tangannya dariku dan mendekat pada Taigong Wang. "... Miao'er, kau tidak mau pulang?"

Daripada menjawab, dia lebih suka bertanya balik. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku..." Aku jadi bingung juga menjawabnya. Kan tidak mungkin aku bisa mengaku kalau aku ini cuma orang asing saja. "... aku ini... cuma... hmmm..."

"Miao'er, aku akan menceritakanmu sesuatu." Taigong Wang menyela. Hah? Memang sekarang saatnya untuk bercerita? Sebelum anak itu menjawab, Taigong Wang sudah mendudukkannya dalam pangkuannya dan mulai bercerita. "Suatu kali, di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang pangeran yang sangat amat menyayangi seorang gadis desa. Akhirnya, keduanya saling menyayangi..."

"Pangeran dan gadis desa?" Mata Miao'er bercahaya karena gembira. "Apa ini dongeng, Jiang _xiansheng_?"

Taigong Wang mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi suatu kali, terjadi perang yang luar biasa besar. Dalam perang itu..." Dia berhenti sejenak. "... ternyata ada seseorang yang berkhianat kepada pihak musuh. Tapi untung saja, mereka tetap menang meski kerajaan musuh tahu banyak hal tentang mereka dari pengkhianat itu."

Aku jadi tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin Taigong Wang lakukan.

Sebaliknya, si Miao'er kecil makin bersemangat mendengarkannya. "Lalu? Bagaimana, Jiang _xiansheng_? Pengkhianat itu tertangkap?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Abdi Langit bermata ungu itu. "Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi pada pengkhianat itu?"

Miao'er menjawab dengan tegas. "Harus dibunuh!"

"Benar itu!" Sahut Taigong Wang. "Kaisar di kerajaan itu sudah menetapkan peraturan bahwa setiap pengkhianat yang sampai tertangkap harus dihukum mati! Bahkan sekalipun tidak ada peraturan itu, tentu saja Kaisar akan tetap menghukum mati pengkhianat ini, bukan? Bagaimanapun, Kaisar kerajaan itu sangat-sangat marah..."

_Taigong Wang ini sebenarnya cerita apa, sih?_ Pikirku dalam hati sambil menyilangkan lengan. Bodoh sekali rasanya mendengar cerita ini. Tentu saja pengkhianat itu akan dihukum.

Tapi, arah cerita itu jadi berubah sesudah dia mengatakan satu kalimat ini.

"... tapi rupanya, pengkhianat itu adalah gadis desa kekasih pangeran itu sendiri."

Baik aku maupun Miao'er terdiam.

"Bagaimanapun, gadis desa itu tetap harus dihukum..." Taigong Wang melanjutkan ceritanya, tetapi dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Dia dimasukkan penjara dan terus hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian di sana. Prajurit-prajurit yang ada di sana mengata-ngatainya pengkhianat dan sebagainya..."

"Sampai... sampai suatu saat..." Taigong Wang berhenti sejenak. Apakah cuma aku, atau aku mendengar suaranya yang pecah? "Seharusnya hari itu gadis itu harus dihukum mati dengan cara berjalan di atas _paoluo_. Tetapi, bukan prajurit-prajurit yang datang menyeretnya untuk dihukum. Sebaliknya, Kaisar sendiri yang datang ke penjara itu, membebaskan si gadis desa."

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mengerti ke mana cerita ini akan bermuara.

Tetapi Miao'er tidak. "Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya bingung. "Harusnya gadis desa itu dihukum, kan? Kenapa dia malah dibebaskan?"

Taigong Wang berusaha tersenyum, meski aku melihat matanya yang sudah mulai sembab. Satu kali, hanya untuk sekejap saja, dia menatapku, sebelum pandangannya kembali pada Miao'er. "Dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu, Miao'er..." Katanya. "Nah, si gadis desa itu juga bingung, lalu bertanya, 'hari ini harusnya menjadi hari kematianku. Harusnya aku dihukum. Kenapa Yang Mulia datang kemari mengatakan ini padaku? Mana boleh penjahat dilepaskan begitu saja?'."

"Lalu Kaisar menjawab..." Lanjutnya. Sungguh, kali ini aku melihat sebutir airmata mengalir turun membasahi pipi Taigong Wang. "... 'kau dilepaskan karena ada orang yang mau menggantikanmu untuk dihukum'."

Sekali lagi, Miao'er menyela. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa begitu! Tidak adil!" Protesnya. "Gadis itu kan sudah berkhianat! Dia sama sekali tidak ada harganya untuk ditolong, siapapun itu orangnya! Harusnya dia dihukum, kan? Kenapa sih masih ada orang yang mau menggantikan dia?"

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah sejak tadi ada di kepalaku. "Gadis desa itu memang tidak ada harganya untuk ditolong." Baik Taigong Wang maupun Miao'er menatapku sekarang. "Tapi ada yang sangat menyayanginya sampai dia berharga sekali..." Betapa kagetnya aku saat mendengar, rupanya suaraku sama pecahnya dengan suara Taigong Wang. Wajahku pun sama basahnya.

"Benar..." Taigong Wang mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Si gadis desa itu bingung setengah mati. Jadi, dia cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat _paoluo_ itu. Rupanya, tempat itu sudah mulai sepi, cuma tinggal beberapa orang prajurit yang masih mengata-ngatai orang yang sudah mati dalam _paoluo_ itu. Si gadis desa, tidak peduli dengan itu semua, langsung berlari ke tempat _paoluo_ itu, cepat-cepat menarik tubuh orang yang sudah tewas menggantikannya itu. Wajah orang itu ditutup dengan kain."

"Wah, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat siapa orang itu, dong!" Miao'er menyahut.

Sekali lagi Taigong Wang mengangguk. Kali ini, dia menoleh ke arah lain sekilas, yang kutebak untuk menghapus airmatanya, sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada gadis kecil itu. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Gadis itu tidak, prajurit-prajurit yang lain tidak, semua orang tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia, makanya mereka semua mendekat saat melihat gadis itu melepaskan penutup mukanya." Abdi Langit itu berhenti sejenak. "Menurutmu, siapa yang dilihat gadis itu, Miao'er?"

Miao'er berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin temannya. Atau orangtuanya? Atau adik-kakaknya..." Jawabnya asal sambil mengangkat bahu. "Yang pasti, seseorang yang pastinya pernah ditolong secara luar biasa oleh si gadis desa itu. Makanya si dia mau menggantikan si gadis desa untuk dihukum."

"Hmmm..." Taigong Wang mengangguk pelan. "... tapi, kalau tidak ada satupun yang pernah ditolong gadis itu begitu luar biasanya?"

Miao'er berpikir lagi. Kali ini kelihatan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, dia menyerah. "Ah, Miao menyerah!" Serunya. "Kalau tidak ada yang pernah ditolong gadis desa itu, berarti dia benar-benar tidak pantas untuk ditolong! Siapa sih yang begitu bodohnya sampai menggantikannya?"

Taigong Wang tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya berpindah dari Miao'er ke arahku.

Dia pasti kaget mendapatiku sekarang. Wajahku basah oleh airmata. Tatapan mataku yang sayu jatuh ke rumput-rumput yang ditutupi oleh bunga ini. Baru aku sadar, di dekat tanganku yang terkulai ada sebuah bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang berduri, entah darimana munculnya. Aku memungutnya, tidak peduli kalau duri-duri itu sudah menusuk dan mengiris kulitku.

"_Linggongzi_..." Taigong Wang memanggil. Aku mendengarnya, tetapi pandangan mataku tetap pada mawar ini. "Siapa yang dilihat gadis desa itu? Yang berjalan di atas _paoluo_ itu untuk menggantikannya? Kau bisa menebak?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Bunga mawar hitam itu kuselipkan dalam bajuku sebelum aku menjawabnya.

"Pangeran itu, bukan?"

Taigong Wang tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Miao'er, sebaliknya, menatapku dengan dahi berkerut, kemudian ganti menatap Taigong Wang. "Hah? Kenapa pangeran itu?" Tanya Miao'er.

"Karena dia sayang pada gadis desa itu." Jawabnya.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa sayang seperti itu?" Tanya Miao'er lagi. Kerutan di dahinya makin tampak saja. "Oh, aku tahu! Pasti karena pangeran itu pernah ditolong oleh si gadis desa, kan?"

Taigong Wang menggeleng. "Tidak pernah." Jawabnya. "Tidak ada yang dilakukan gadis desa itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya pantas ditolong oleh si pangeran. Tapi si pangeran tetap melakukannya... karena..."

Entah Taigong Wang berhenti karena mengizinkan aku untuk berbicara selanjutnya, atau karena dia sendiri sudah tidak sanggup mengatakannya dengan bibirnya yang sudah bergetar hebat itu. Jadi, aku mengatakannya. "... karena, yah... hanya karena pangeran itu sayang pada si gadis desa..."

"APAAAAAA!"

Reaksi Miao'er sungguh diluar dugaan! Aku dan Taigong Wang langsung bergidik kaget melihat Miao'er yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat!

Boneka kertas hitam di tangannya... apa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang boneka itu bergerak?

"Tidak ada!" Seru Miao'er kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa, dia kelihatan marah sekali. Mengapa dia seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu. "Mana ada orang yang bisa menyayangi orang lain seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal! Cerita itu pasti bohong belaka!"

Sungguh... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dialami Miao'er sebenarnya! Kedua giginya menggertak kuat, sementara matanya seperti berkilat-kilat oleh api kemarahan dan kebencian. Boneka yang sekarang digenggamnya erat-erat itu... kedua matanya yang terbuat dari batu itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah seperti darah!

"Miao'er? Miao'er!" Taigong Wang menghampirinya. Tetapi dia langsung terpelanting saat sebuah bola hitam melingkupi tubuh Miao'er.

Aku cepat-cepat membantu Taigong Wang berdiri sambil menatap anak itu. Sekarang, dia tidak kelihatan seperti Miao'er yang sama! Memang, memang tubuh dan wajahnya masih tetap Miao'er, tetapi kedua matanya menatap kami dengan tajam dan licik... tatapan yang menusuk seperti pisau... "Miao'er! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Seruku kuat-kuat. Percuma. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Miao'er tidak bisa mendengar kita lagi..." Taigong Wang menyahut. Sekarang dia berusaha berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Alat pancing yang rupanya adalah senjatanya itu siap di tangannya. "Sejak kecil dia selalu membenci semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tetapi di depan mereka dia bersikap seperti anak yang sangat baik. Itu semua karena orangtuanya menuntut ini-itu darinya, hanya karena dia putri seorang walikota."

Aku menatap boneka itu. Tetapi hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi karena kekuatan kegelapan yang makin kuat ini! Bola itu makin lama makin tebal! Tidak kelihatan apapun di dalamnya! "Di dalam boneka itu..." Aku menunjuk pada benda itu. "... jangan-jangan tersembunyi Yaoguai kebencian yang ada di hatinya, kan? Kau bilang ini adalah hatinya bukan, Taigong Wang?"

Taigong Wang memandangku sekilas. "Kau hebat, _linggongzi_. Sekarang sudah peka menyadari keberadaan Yaoguai..."

Aku sudah tidak sempat membalas perkataan Taigong Wang lagi. Bola hitam itu tiba-tiba saja berubah seperti selaput yang berwarna jingga. Eh? Warna jingga? Warna yang indah sekali...

Selaput itu tiba-tiba pecah!

"Miao'er!" Taigong Wang segera berlari menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Namun sekarang Miao'er sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi. "Miao'er! Miao'er!" Taigong Wang mengguncang tubuh gadis itu, berusaha membangunkannya. "... dia pingsan..."

Tapi aku sudah tidak sempat lagi melakukan apapun untuk menolong Miao'er! Selaput jingga itu tiba-tiba membentuk sesuatu...

"E-eh... k-kau...siapa?"

Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Selaput berwarna jingga itu berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu... seseorang! Seorang wanita muda... tidak, sepertinya bahkan tidak kelihatan lebih tua dariku! Pakaiannya yang juga berwarna jingga itu melambai-lambai dengan indah tertiup angin. Kulitnya halus seperti batu giok. Senyumnya yang manis itu menyambutku.

Heran... kenapa semua Yaoguai selalu cantik-cantik, ya?

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Siapa tahu aku salah lihat? Ah! Tapi ternyata memang ada seorang gadis cantik berdiri di depanku! Dia kelihatan seperti seorang penari dengan rambut panjangnya dan perhiasan-perhiasan cantik yang dipakainya.

Atas pertanyaanku, dia tidak menjawab apapun. Anehnya, dia malah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari perkiraanku!

"Hai!" Sapanya, sebelum ia menarik tanganku. "Hari ini cerah sekali! Tempat yang bagus! Ayo kita menari!"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab apa-apa, gadis itu menarik tanganku, melompat-lompat dengan indah di atas taman bunga. Dia... kelihatan gembira sekali berdansa bersamaku! Aneh... Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar saat bersamaku. Atau mungkin senyumnya itu memang terus mengembang? Tawa ringannya terdengar seperti musik yang indah yang mengiri tarian kami. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman...

... tanganku rasanya sakit sekali!

Ya, bagian tanganku yang digenggamnya benar-benar sakit!

Aku tidak sedang berkhayal! Ini benar! Tanganku sakit sekali! Bahkan pada saat suatu gerakan dalam tarian itu dia memelukku, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku kesakitan! Rasanya ketika tubuhku bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya, aku akan merasa kesakitan...

Hei, tunggu. Rasanya perasaan seperti ini sangat amat familiar untukku. Tapi apa...?

"H-hei..." Kataku pada akhirnya. "Hentikan..."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mata lebar yang memelas. "Kau tidak suka menari denganku?"

Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan 'sentuhanmu membuatku kesakitan', tetapi melihat wajahnya yang cantik menampakkan kepolosan, senyum yang perlahan pudar berganti dengan wajah kebingungan, aku jadi urung mengatakannya. Dia kelihatannya baik... tidak berbahaya. Hanya mengajak aku berdansa saja...

Apa salahnya aku menemani dia menari sebentar, meski aku memang agak kesakitan?

Jadi, aku menggeleng. "Tidak..." Jawabku. "Tidak apa-apa..."

Akhirnya, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit itu, aku tetap menari dengannya. Ugh... benar-benar sakit sekali... kesakitan apa, ya? Kenapa rasanya begitu familiar tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Semakin lama sekain menyakitkan, rasanya aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi...

Bisakah...?

"_LINGGONGZI_!" Seruan Taigong Wang langsung membuyarkan tarian kami, begitu juga dengan lamunanku. "_Linggongzi_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Serunya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara panik, cemas, khawatir, marah, dan frustasi. Miao'er yang pingsan masih ada bersamanya. Ah, sangking terlalu larut aku dalam tarian ini, aku sampai tidak menyadari mereka masih di sini.

"Hanya menari, Taigong Wang..." Jawabku. Gadis penari itu juga mengangguk setuju.

"DIA ITU YAOGUAI!" Seru Taigong Wang keras-keras sambil menuding gadis penari itu. Aku begitu terkejutnya, langsung melepaskan tanganku pada akhirnya. Kesakitan itu hilang seketika. Kembali aku menatap gadis itu. "Kau sedang terpancing dalam jebakan Yaoguai itu!"

Omongan Taigong Wang bisa saja benar. Tapi... gadis ini... dia cuma menari saja. Tepatnya mungkin dia memang penari. Kenapa bisa jadi Yaoguai? Semakin kulihat, semakin aku tidak percaya.

Penari itu menunduk. "Aku memang Yaoguai... namaku Zhi Ren (3)..." Jelasnya dengan suara pelan. "T-tapi aku tidak jahat! Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau! Tapi, kau mau kan menari denganku lagi?"

Kali ini, sebelum tangannya menggapai tanganku, aku menarik diri terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku sungguh tidak jahat!" Serunya dengan wajah hampir menangis. "Ayolah! Menari denganku, ya?"

Taigong Wang-lah yang berseru membalasnya. "Mana ada Yaoguai yang tidak jahat!"

"T-tapi..."

Aku cuma bisa terdiam. Yaoguai ini, Zhi Ren, dilihat darimanapun memang tidak jahat. Dia seperti gadis kecil yang suka menari pada umumnya. Cuma gadis kecil... cuma gadis kecil yang suka menari...

"Zhi Ren..." Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tetapi tidak menyentuhnya. "Memangnya ada Yaoguai yang tidak jahat?"

Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak jahat! Dan aku tidak suka dengan teman-teman Yaoguai yang lain!" Dia mengakui sambil menumpahkan kemarahannya yang ternyata juga sangat mengerikan. Auranya benar-benar kuat sekali, hampir sama kuatnya dengan Nü Gui yang kulawan beberapa hari lalu. "Aku tidak suka mereka! Yaoguai-yaoguai yang kelasnya tidak tinggi wajahnya menyeramkan! Yaoguai yang kelas tinggi juga semuanya menyebalkan! Nü Gui iri pada kecantikanku, makanya dia minta T'an Mo Wang untuk memberinya kekuatan mengubah wajah! Shui Gui juga jahat! Sukanya mengerjaiku saja!"

Omelannya terus berlanjut, seolah dia bisa menyebutkan semua nama Yaoguai yang dia tahu.

Aku menoleh ke arah Taigong Wang yang sedang berjalan mendekatiku. "Dia memang tidak jahat, Taigong Wang."

Abdi Langit itu cuma menatap Zhi Ren dengan tatapan dingin. "Sudah kubilang, tidak ada Yaoguai yang baik." Sahutnya. "Yang kelihatan baik memang banyak."

Tanpa banyak cing-cong, Taigong Wang memotong ucapannya. "Zhi Ren, rupanya ada banyak yang kau benci, ya?"

"Iya!" Serunya sambil mengangguk. "Aku benci semuanya!"

_K__ebencian..._

Taigong terdiam beberapa saat. "Wah... wah... wah... kalau begitu, boleh tidak aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Zhi Ren memiringkan kepala, seperti bingung. "Tentu saja."

"Siapa yang paling kaubenci?"

Auranya yang tadi kuat, sekarang malah menjadi makin kuat sesudah Taigong Wang menanyakannya! Tiba-tiba dari tubuhnya keluar sesuatu. Ah! Api! Api keluar dari tubuhnya! Iya! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa saat tadi aku berdansa dengannya, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh! Ternyata memang perasaan sakit ini sudah pernah kualami sebelumnya, bahkan beberapa kali!

Rasa sakit karena terbakar!

"Yaoguai yang memiliki kekuatan api!" Seru Taigong Wang sambil menyiapkan senjatanya. Dia menatapku. "_Linggongzi_, punya kekuatan air?"

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Sayangnya tidak..."

"Yang paling kubenci?" Seru Yaoguai itu sambil menggertakkan gigi. Ekspresinya yang mengerikan itu persis seperti ketika Miao'er tadi marah secara tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja yang paling kubenci adalah dia yang membuatku sampai harus berada di _Di Yu_!" Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Gara-gara dia, aku, teman-teman, dan T'an Mo Wang tidak bisa berada _Tian Shang_ lagi!"

Taigong Wang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget maupun panik. Cuma cengiran saja yang ia tampakkan. "Maksudmu, diri Feng _xun-jue_ yang seorang lagi? Yang Phoenix tetapi juga manusia?"

"Dia bukan Phoenix! Dia cuma manusia rendahan yang lemah!" Seru Zhi Ren keras-keras. Kedua tangannya sekarang menggenggam kepalanya kuat-kuat. Benar-benar dia sedang marah... "T'an Mo Wang benar! Dia itu cuma manusia saja! Makhluk sepertinya harusnya tidak pernah ada!"

Aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan kedua orang ini. Aku, kan? Yang dimaksudkan Zhi Ren adalah aku, bukan?

"Zhi Ren..." Taigong Wang berkata lagi. "Orang yang kau ajak berdansa adalah _linggongzi_ kami, orang yang paling kau benci itu."

Tatapan Zhi Ren yang mengerikan itu sekarang berpindah padaku.

"Hahaha... dia memang manusia biasa juga, kan?" Taigong Wang tersenyum mengejek. "Sepenuhnya manusia. Makanya kau tidak sadar." Diam sejenak. "Tapi juga sepenuhnya Phoenix yang bisa mengalahkanmu."

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIN!" Zhi Ren menjerit kuat-kuat sebelum menerjang langsung ke arahku. "AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN KALAH OLEH MANUSIA!"

Celaka! Ini gawat! "Zhi Ren! Hentikan!" Kukeluarkan pedangku sebelum kugunakan untuk menahan serangannya. Ah, bodohnya aku! Mana mungkin dia ingin berhenti meski aku sudah menyuruhnya begitu?

"Kau tidak ada! KAU TIDAK ADA DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH ADA!" Sambil berseru, dengan kedua tangan kosong ia menyerangku! Dan pada saat tangannya menyentuh pedangku, tangannya tidak putus! Apa boleh buat? Aku hanya bisa menghindari serangannya!

Entah bagaimana, sesuatu muncul di depanku. Sebuah perisai cahaya! Pada saat yang sama, kudengar Taigong Wang menggunakan kekuatannya. "_Shen qi li dun_!" Rupanya Taigong Wang yang sudah menyelamatkanku! "_Linggongzi_! Berhati-hatilah!" Serunya kuat-kuat. "Yaoguai ini, jika sudah marah akan susah sekali menghentikannya!"

T-tapi... bagaimana aku bisa menganggapnya Yaoguai? Dia... dia kan gadis yang baik sekali? Hanya saja, dia benci padaku, kan? Kenapa? Kenapa, ya? Lagipula, kekuatannya juga api... aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya! Dia sama sepertiku! Api...

Api... api yang seperti apa?

Hanya dalam waktu sekilas sementara perisai cahaya itu masih menjadi pelindungku, aku menatap ke bawah. Tiba-tiba saja... permadani bunga yang indah itu... hangus... hangus tidak bersisa!

Semakin lama juga semakin jelas untukku. Api yang digunakannya bukan api yang memiliki cahaya! Bukan api yang dimiliki _Tai Yang_ maupun api yang kumiliki! Ini api _Di Yu_... Buktinya, api ini semakin lama semakin menunjukkan warna aslinya. Hitam. Hitam seperti bunga-bunga yang terbakar olehnya. Hitam seperti asap yang dikeluarkannya...

... hitam seperti api yang digunakan Yangmei saat aku masuk ke _paoluo_ itu...

Perisai cahaya itu sudah lenyap. Taigong Wang tahu sekarang aku sudah siap menyerangnya.

"Zhi Ren!" Aku menyerukan namanya. "Kau benci pada semuanya! Kau bahkan benci padaku tapi mengajakku menari..." Seruku sambil mengacungkan pedangku. "... kau tahu aku adalah orang yang kau benci itu, kan? Makanya kau mengajakku menari! Kau cuma mau menjebakku supaya bisa diam-diam membunuhku!"

Kali ini, Taigong Wang yang gantian terkejut.

"Zhi Ren..." Dia menatap tidak percaya. "Sudah tahu sejak awal?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia cuma pura-pura tidak tahu sampai saat kau sendiri yang mengatakan." Jelasku. Mata tetap menatap tajam pada Zhi Ren. "Sekarang aku mengerti! Dia ini sama dengan Miao'er! Pura-pura baik pada semua orang tetapi sebenarnya benci sekali pada mereka! Dia ini kebencian yang selalu merasuk di pikiran Miao'er!"

"Kau...!" Zhi Ren, dengan kekuatannya yang sedang memuncak itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola api di tangannya. "Kau harus mati!"

"Kau bilang kau tidak jahat! Tapi semua yang kaulakukan itu kejahatan!" Meski aku berani bilang seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengalahkannya! Kekuatan yang aku punya cuma kekuatan api dan cahaya, dan baru saja aku berhasil menggunakan kekuatan angin. Kalau sekarang aku disuruh menggunakan kekuatan air, bagaimana caranya...?

"_Linggongzi_!" Taigong Wang sekarang berlari mendekatiku. "Gunakan kekuatanmu!"

"Kekuatan apa? Aku tidak punya kekuatan air!"

"Kau punya! Hanya belum digunakan saja!"

Aku mulai panik. Bagaimana ini...? Taigong Wang bilang aku punya, tapi aku tidak bisa!

Ah, aku tahu! Dulu hanya dengan melihat Jian Bing menggunakan kekuatan anginnya saja, aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan angin. Aku juga pernah melihat Meng Zhang menggunakan kekuatan air, berarti harusnya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan air juga!

"KALIAN BERDUA HARUS MATI!" Sebelum aku sempat melakukan apapun, Zhi Ren sudah menendang bola api yang diciptakannya tadi! Bola api itu melesat dengan kecang ke arah kami bedua, membakar bunga-bunga yang dilaluinya!

Dan bukan hanya itu, bola itu semakin mendekat semakin besar saja ukurannya!

"Sama juga..." Taigong Wang menyeringai. "Kemarahan semakin lama akan semakin besar..." Kemudian Abdi Langit itu pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Sebuah lingkaran Yin Yang muncul di bawah kakinya. "_Shen qi li dun_!"

Saat itulah, perisai cahaya muncul lagi dan melindungi kami!

"Ugh...!" Taigong Wang berdiri di depanku seolah sedang melindungiku dari kekuatan api yang luar biasa itu. "K-kekuatannya... luar biasa...!"

"Taigong Wang!" Sial... betapa lemahnya aku! Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku malah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! "Seandainya... seandainya saja aku tidak memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan cahayaku di _Tiantan_ dulu..."

"Tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu!" Seru Taigong Wang. "Pikirkan bagaimana caramu mengalahkannya!"

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membenarkan perkataan Taigong Wang. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, sementara Zhi Ren masih mengeluarkan kekuatannya, aku langsung menggunakan satu kekuatan air yang aku ketahui.

"_Shui Zhen Xia Yü!_"

Sama seperti yang pernah kulihat dulu, kali ini sebuah selaput air melingkupiku dan Taigong Wang. Zhi Ren langsung menghentikan kekuatannya saat memandang ke atas. Ribuan jarum air jatuh dari langit dan mengenainya! Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi, aku cuma berani menutup mata saja.

"Kau punya kekuatan air?" Tanya Taigong Wang terkejut.

"Hanya yang pernah kulihat saja!" Seruku.

"Kau rupanya bisa..." Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut bukan main. "... melakukan apa saja yang sudah kau lihat..."

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan perkataan Taigong Wang, terutama sesudah mendengar tawa Zhi Ren yang sangat tiba-tiba. Yaoguai api itu tersenyum merendahkan ke arah kami berdua sebelum menukas. "Kau kira kekuatan seperti itu berhasil mengalahkanku?" Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya! "Kekuatan seperti itu cuma bisa untuk mengalahkan Yaoguai rendahan, tahu? Kau merendahkanku, ya!"

Oh iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Saat itu Meng Zhang menggunakan kekuatan air itu karena dia sedang melawan Yaoguai-yaoguai kelas rendah yang menyerangku. Sekarang kan aku sedang melawan seorang Yaoguai yang kuat sekali! Astaga, kalau aku harus menggunakan kekuatan itu saja, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya?

Bagaimana ini... aku membahayakan diriku sendiri... dan Taigong Wang... dan Miao'er!

"Taigong Wang!" Seruku. "Cepat bawa Miao'er pergi dan lindungi dia!"

Taigong Wang terlihat ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya dia dengan cepat melakukan yang kuperintahkan.

"Kurang ajar!" Sekarang, sasaran Zhi Ren berpindah pada Taigong Wang dan Miao'er. "Tidak akan kubiarkan lari!"

"Hadapi aku dulu!" Ujarku sambil berdiri di depannya. Sebuah keputusan bodoh, sebab sesudah itu hanya dengan memancarkan auranya yang panas seperti api itu saja, aku sudah nyaris jatuh. Terpaksa, dengan tanpa memperhitungkan apa-apa lagi, aku langsung berlari dan menyerangnya!

Sial... pedang ini tidak berpengaruh!

"Hahaha... kau pikir pedangmu itu berguna?" Tanyanya dengan nada menghina.

"Kurang ajar!" Sekali lagi aku menebasnya, hanya untuk menemukan pedangku itu menembus tubuhnya tanpa membunuhnya!

Entah berapa kalipun aku menyerangnya, dia tidak bergeming! "Sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya!" Serunya sekali lagi sambil tertawa. Celaka... dia akan benar-benar membunuhku sekarang! "Kurasa sudah cukup bermain-main denganmu!"

Dia melompat ke belakang sekali, sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Di tangannya, sebuah bola api hitam yang luar biasa besarnya muncul! Hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah ketakutan, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau bola itu ditembakkan ke arahku! Segera tanpa perlu disuruh, aku berlari menjauh.

"Percuma saja lari! Matilah kau!"

Zhi Ren akhirnya menembakkan kekuatannya itu! Dan perkataannya tidak salah! Bola itu langsung membakar apapun yang ada di pandangan mata, bahkan kobaran api itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang tidak bisa ditandingi apapun menyusulku!

Apa aku akan mati sekarang...?

"_LINGGONGZI_!"

Suara Taigong Wang! Hanya dalam waktu secepat kilat, sebelum api itu berhasil mengenaiku, Taigong Wang sudah berdiri di depanku! Membiarkan kobaran api itu mengenainya! Seruan kesakitannya itu terdengar jelas di telingaku...

"Taigong Wang!" Seruku panik saat serangan itu sudah berhenti. Bagaimana tidak, serangan api yang dasyat itu mengenainya karena dia melindungiku! "Taigong Wang, kau gila! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"_Linggongzi_, kau sama saja dengan _xun-jue_... Tidak ingin orang lain terluka sampai menghadapi segala sesuatunya sendirian." Taigong Wang bergumam lemah sambil berusaha berdiri. "Tapi kau kan bukan _xun-jue_! Kau sekarang juga manusia, dan kau punya teman yang akan membantumu!"

Punya teman... yang akan membantuku?

"Tapi... tapi dia berbahaya, Taigong Wang!" Seruku keras kepala. "Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa denganmu?"

Taigong Wang malah menjawabku dengan senyuman yakin. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk membantu baik kau maupun _xun-jue_..." Ucapnya. "Jika sekarang aku bisa menolongmu, walaupun sedikit, aku akan melakukannya!"

Perkatannya dipotong oleh Zhi Ren, Yaoguai itu. "Kau ingin membantunya? Untuk apa? Dia cuma manusia yang tidak ada gunanya! Dasar Abdi Langit bodoh!"

"Kau lebih bodoh! Mengabdi pada T'an Mo pengkhianat itu!" Balas Taigong Wang dengan suara sama kerasnya.

Marah, Zhi Ren menerjang kami berdua. Untung saja kami sempat melarikan diri sebelum dia mencapai kami. Yang terjadi di tempat kami berdiri sebelumnya adalah ledakan yang luar biasa dari kekuatannya. Heran, kenapa kekuatannya tidak juga habis mengeluarkan tenaga seperti itu?

"Aku lebih percaya pada T'an Mo Wang dari pada seorang manusia rendahan sepertinya!" Balas Zhi Ren sengit. "Kalian berdua akan kubunuh di sini! T'an Mo Wang pasti senang!"

"Tidak akan!" Taigong Wang berseru lagi sebelum menoleh ke arahku. "_Linggongzi_! Kekuatan air yang tadi! Sekali lagi!"

"T-tapi..." Aku membalas dengan ragu-ragu dan takut. Yaoguai itu menerjangku dan Taigong Wang sekali lagi! "Tadi serangan itu gagal!"

Teriakan Taigong Wang sesudah itu membuatku akhirnya melakukannya juga.

"Percayalah pada temanmu!"

Sekarang, gantian aku yang mengikuti perintahnya. Kulemparkan pedangku setinggi yang aku bisa, kemudian mengangkat dan membuka tangan kananku ke langit! Kali ini, tidak peduli bahwa aku sedang menggunakan kekuatan air yang sebenarnya bertentangan dengan kekuatanku sendiri, aku memusatkan semuanya pada serangan kali ini!

"_Shui Zhen Xia Yü!_"

Dan, tidak disangka, aku mendengar seruan Taigong Wang.

"_Shen Qi Li Jian_!"

Aku tersentak kaget, tetapi lebih kaget lagi saat memandang ke atas! Kali ini yang berjatuhan bukan cuma ribuan jarum air! Jarum-jarum itu, sesudah Taigong Wang mengeluarkan kekuatannya, berubah menjadi pedang-pedang yang besar! Kekuatan apa itu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Yang aku tahu pasti, kekuatanku yang tadinya tidak ada apa-apanya sekarang menjadi jauh lebih kuat!

Sekarang pandangan mataku menatap ke depan. Kulihat pedang-pedang air itu menghujam Zhi Ren berkali-kali!

"AHHHHHH!" Jeritanya kesakitan. Auranya mulai melemah. Meski begitu kemarahan yang terpancar dari wajahnya padaku sama sekali tidak berkurang. "Kekuatan apa ini? Kenapa manusia ini...!"

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, sebab Zhi Ren langsung lenyap oleh kekuatan air ini. Baru sesudah dia lenyap tak bersisa, hujan pedang air ini berhenti.

"Kita..." Aku bergumam, tidak percaya pada pengelihatanku. Mulutku ternganga lebar. "... berhasil!"

Dari belakang, aku mendengar sesuatu jatuh. "Taigong Wang!" Tanpa banyak omong lagi, aku langsung menghampirinya. Satu tangannya diletakkan di depan mulutnya yang memuntahkan darah. Celaka... ini pasti karena dia memaksakan diri menggunakan kekuatannya padahal dia baru saja terkena serangan begitu besar saat melindungiku!

"Taigong Wang! Bertahanlah!" Aku ingat aku punya kekuatan menyembuhkan. Jadi, aku memusatkan kekuatanku lagi di tanganku, kemudian meletakkan tanganku di dadanya.

Syukurlah... dia tidak apa-apa sekarang...

Taigong Wang tersenyum. "Aku percaya kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya, _linggongzi_..." Ujar Taigong Wang sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. "Karena itu aku tidak ragu-ragu saat melindungimu."

Aku cuma bisa mengangguk.

"Kau harus tahu." Katanya. "Orang-orang di sekitarmu harus percaya padamu. Tapi kau pun harus percaya pada mereka."

Pada akhirnya, aku, masih tetap menunduk malu, menjawab. "Iya... maaf... dan terima kasih, Taigong Wang..."

"Sama-sama..." Taigong Wang tertawa kecil. "Hei, _linggongzi_, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

"Hah?" Apa? Wajahku merah? Memang wajahku agak panas sih saat dia mengatakan itu... tapi mana mungkin merah sampai kelihatan di matanya? Aiya! Kenapa aku jadi panik begini? "Ah! Tidak, kok! Ahahahaha..." Langsung aku menggunakan senjata terakhir. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Taigong Wang, kekuatan apa itu yang tadi kaugunakan? Dua kekuatan itu... sepertinya unik..."

"Memang unik!" Jawab Taigong Wang mantap. "Aku, sebagai Abdi Langit yang memimpin jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati, adalah satu-satunya yang punya kekuatan ini." Jelasnya. "Kekuatan ini adalah hati yang penuh kebaikan dari jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati. Yang selama hidupnya melindungi orang yang dia sayangi menjadi kekuatan perisai ini, _Shen Qi Li Dun_. Sementara mereka yang selalu menguatkan orang lain menjadi kekuatan pedang yang tadi menguatkan kekuatan airmu juga, _Shen Qi Li Jian_."

"Wah..." Aku terkagum-kagum. "Kekuatan yang menarik..."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Kekuatan kebaikan dari orang-orang yang sudah mati...

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di punggungu. Taigong Wang. "Aku tahu yang sedang kau pikirkan." Mendengar perkataannya, aku cuma bisa tertunduk. Entah harus menjawab seperti apa sekarang. "Kekuatan itu juga dari ayah dan ibumu, Kaisar Sun Ce dan Permaisuri Da Qiao, dan..." Dia terdiam sejenak, mengamat-amati ekspresiku. "... Putri Mingzhu."

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Iya..." Jawabku. "Semasa hidup dia selalu menolongku. Sesudah mati pun dia tetap menolongku. Tapi aku belum pernah melakukan apapun untuknya..."

Untuk sejenak, suasana yang tadinya menyenangkan jadi hening. Taigong Wang pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan demi mencerahkan percakapan kami. "Yahhh..." Taigong Wang mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya aku punya kekuatan api, air, tanah, dan angin juga..."

Aku mendelik kaget. "Eh? Lalu, kenapa tidak langsung membunuhnya dengan kekuatan airmu? Kekuatan airku kan lemah sekali!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kali ini, Taigong Wang menatapku lagi dalam-dalam. "Semakin kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, semakin kuat kekuatan itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau menggunakan kekuatan angin, pasti sekarang kekuatan angin itu menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

Sesudah itu, Taigong Wang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan... yang aku yakin dia tahu pasti akan membuatku lebih gugup lagi! Satu tangannya diletakkan di atas kepalaku! "Aku ingin sekali melihat _linggongzi_ yang kuat..."

"A-ahhh..." Gugup sekali aku rasanya... "Te-tentu saja!" Jadi, seperti biasa, cepat-cepat aku mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ah, aku ini payah sekali, ya? "Ngomong-ngomong, Taigong Wang, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat..." Jawabku asal saja supaya terlihat wajar. "Aku bisa menggunakan api, air, dan angin. Tetapi sungguh sial waktu aku bertemu dengan Zhi Ming, dia tidak sedang menggunakan kekuatan tanahnya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menggunakan tanah." Kataku sambil merajuk seperti anak kecil. "Taigong Wang, kau mau kan memberiku sedikit saja kekuatan tanah? Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa asal aku punya!"

Taigong Wang cuma menatapku sebentar. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia mendekatiku...

... kemudian memelukku erat-erat!

"T-taigong Wang?" H-hei! Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan tujuannya agar dia tidak tahu kalau aku gugup! Tapi... rasanya aku malah makin serba salah saja...! Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan minta kekuatan tanah...

Dia kemudian melepaskanku. "Sudah!"

"Taigong Wang...! Apa kau perlu menggunakan cara itu?" Tanyaku sambil mewek-mewek seperti anak kecil.

Taigong Wang menjawab dengan tampang tak berdosa sama sekali. "Tidak perlu sih. Aku cuma ingin memeluk _linggongzi_ saja." Jawabnya santai, tidak tahu sama sekali kalau aku semakin gugup. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan tanah. Kekuatan tanahmu sekarang sama sepertiku."

Mataku langsung berbinar-binar. "Wah! Terima kasih banyak, Taigong Wang!" Tukasku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Eh, tapi ini bukan berarti kau kehilangan kekuatan tanahmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sesudah itu, baru kami berdua sadar. Ada seseorang yang semenjak tadi terlupakan. Miao'er!

Gadis kecil itu mulai bangun. Oh iya... Taigong Wang berkata dia benci kepada orang-orang disekelilingnya. Dan itu alasannya kenapa dia tidak mau kembali. Yahhh... kurasa sekarang aku menghadapi masalah lain. Aku harus membuat Miao'er menyayangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya supaya dia mau kembali.

"Tenang saja." Taigong Wang seolah bisa menebak isi pikiranku. "Kau sudah membunuh Yaoguai itu... Miao'er tidak dikendalikan oleh kebencian dan kepura-puraan lagi."

Yah, semoga...

"Jiang _xiansheng_!"Gadis itu sekarang berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Taigong Wang dan memeluknya. "Tadi ada apa? Kenapa Miao rasanya sedang bermimpi aneh, ya?"

Taigong Wang menggeleng, kemudian menjawab anak itu dengan lembut. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Miao'er... Kau cuma tertidur sesudah kuceritakan dongeng itu..."

"Oh, dongeng itu, ya..." Miao'er meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya. "Kenapa pangeran itu bisa mau menggantikan gadis desa itu, ya? Bukannya orang cuma mau sayang orang lain kalau dia baik padanya? Atau karena dia lebih kaya atau karena dia cantik?"

Kali ini, aku yang menjawabnya. "Kalau kau memang sayang pada seseorang, Miao'er..." Ujarku sambil berlutut agar bisa menatap setinggi matanya. "... kau tidak akan peduli sejelek apapun dia, sejahat apapun, atau semiskin apapun..."

"Ohhh..." Miao'er mangut-mangut mengerti sebelum wajahnya berubah. Bibirnya sekarang melengkung ke bawah. Murung, seolah siap menangis. "Maaf... tapi Miao tidak mengerti perasaan sayang yang seperti itu... Habis, papa dan mama cuma sayang Miao kalau Miao jadi anak yang baik... dan teman-teman Miao lainnya cuma sayang pada Miao karena Miao anak walikota yang kaya dan suka memberi permen pada mereka..." Akhirnya, benar juga. Tangis gadis kecil itu pecah. "Miao tidak suka! Padahal... Miao cuma ingin disayangi apa adanya!"

Anak ini...

Aku langsung memeluknya. Syukurlah anak itu tidak mendorongku, tetapi balas memelukku dengan lebih erat. Airmatanya membasahi bajuku dan suara sesenggukannya mengisi telingaku. "Miao'er..." Kataku sambil membelai rambutnya. "... suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu ada orang yang sayang padamu apa adanya..."

Dia tidak mengangguk. Tapi tangisnya berhenti. Baru sesudah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua matanya yang basah menatapku. Wajahnya tetap saja murung. "Itu tidak benar..." Katanya. "Pangeran itu cuma hidup di dongeng saja..."

"Tidak, kok... Pangeran itu benar-benar ada, Miao'er..." Potong Taigong Wang. Satu tangannya di atas bahu Miao'er, sementara tangannya yang lain menunjukku.

"Dia ini pangerannya..."

Aku tidak tahu harus kaget atau biasa saja, harus senang atau sedih. Tapi reaksi Miao'er beda. Matanya menatapku lebar-lebar seperti orang melotot. Mulutnya menganga dan dia cuma bisa mengatakan 'haaaaah?' yang panjang.

"Ah, _wangye_!" Miao'er dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan Taigong Wang dengan wajah bingung.

"Gara-gara kau, sih..." Aku bergumam pelan. "... Miao'er sampai kaget."

"Lho, aku kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Tukas Taigong Wang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bosan. "Cerita seperti itu kau dapat darimana?"

Taigong Wang meletakkan dua tangan di belakang kepalanya sambil menatap ke langit. "Dulu, saat aku masih menjadi Penasihat..." Jawabnya sambil masih memandang langit biru yang tinggi itu, seolah bisa melihat kejadian masa lalunya di sana. "... Kaisar Dinasti Shang sangat amat 'sayang' pada selirnya yang bernama Da Ji, Siluman Rubah Putih itu, sampai melakukan segala sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Bahkan dia tega menghukum mati orang-orang yang tidak bersalah di atas _paoluo_ itu supaya Da Ji senang melihatnya. Untuk Da Ji, dan pada akhirnya menular pada Kaisar itu juga, melihat orang-orang disiksa di atas _paoluo_ seperti melihat pertunjukan tari-tarian..."

Nah, ini fakta yang baru untukku. Tapi... kejam sekali, ya?

"Lalu aku berpikir, apa mungkin itu perasaan 'sayang' yang sebenarnya? Melakukan apapun yang diinginkan orang yang di'sayang'inya?" Gumamnya lagi. Kali ini lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku. "Menyayangi bukan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan orang itu. Menyayangi adalah melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk orang itu, meskipun harus mengorbankan apapun..." Katanya. "Saat itulah, aku entah bagaimana mendapatkan ide untuk menulis cerita itu. Kurasa... aku juga mendapat kesempatan untuk menuliskan ramalan tentang Phoenix, meski dalam bentuk cerita..."

"Kau juga... leluhur yang menuliskan masa depan?" Tanyaku terkejut.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya. "Tapi pasti tulisan itu sudah hilang bersama dengan yang lain. Yang tersisa, yang dibawa oleh San Zang itu cuma sedikit sekali..." Kali ini dia memandangku. "Aku juga sama seperti Miao'er, tidak percaya ada perasaan seperti itu. Kupikir cerita itu bodoh sekali..." Ungkapnya dengan jujur dan tulus. "Tapi ternyata... aku salah."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun selain tertawa. Dari jauh, kudengar langkah berlari seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Miao'er sendiri. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam berbatang-batang bunga _xiang ri kui_ (4) yang berwarna kuning.

Miao'er berdiri di depanku dengan nafas terengah-engah, sebelum dengan senyum yang lebar memberikan bunga itu padaku. Buket bunga itu sangat sederhana, hanya terdiri dari satu macam bunga saja dan diikat dengan pita rambutnya sendiri, tetapi indah. Warna kuning bunga itu terlihat seperti emas saat tertimpa cahaya matahari. "_Wangye_..." Katanya dengan nada polos seperti anak kecil. "Tadi Miao berusaha mencari apapun barang berharga yang Miao punya. Tapi, Miao tidak punya tongkat dan pedang emas, atau jubah bersulam benang emas yang indah, atau mahkota emas yang bertabur permata... Miao cuma bisa memberikan _wangye_ bunga ini saja..."

Aku terhenyak beberapa saat.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan sekarang. Ini seperti saat A Lian memberikan kantong sulamannya itu padaku. Benda yang sepertinya remeh dan tidak ada harganya... tapi entah kenapa aku sangat-amat menghargainya... Rasanya bahkan lebih berharga daripada jika aku menerima tongkat atau pedang atau jubah indah atau mahkota sekalipun. Dan aku tidak bohong. Ketika di Istana Wei dulu aku menerima jubah yang indah dan mahkota emas saat disuruh menjadi Pangeran Kelima, aku tidak pernah merasa senang. Justru hadiah seperti inilah yang benar-benar berharga untukku...

Miao'er... dia benar-benar gadis yang baik.

"Terima kasih, Miao'er..." Kataku sambil mengambil bunga pemberiannya itu. "Bunga ini lebih indah dari tongkat, pedang, jubah, atau mahkota, kok..." Aku membelai rambutnya lagi. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman yang makin lebar.

"Miao rasa, emas atau apapun tidak pernah akan cukup berharga untuk _wangye_..." Jelasnya dengan gaya anak kecil. "Karena, tadi Jiang _xiansheng_ bilang _wangye_ juga harta karun yang berharga, kan? _Wangye_ sudah menjadi emas dan permata itu sendiri!"

"Ya , itu benar..." Taigong Wang menimpali. "_Linggongzi_ adalah emas dan permata bukan cuma untuk _xun-jue_ saja, tetapi juga untukku, untuk _Si Xiang_, untuk San Zang, untuk semuanya!"

"Dan untukku juga!" Miao'er menambahkan.

Aku bergiliran menatap mereka. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau perkataan mereka itu membuatku lebih dari sekedar senang dan bahagia? Aku, orang yang sama yang diinjak-injak seperti sampah di satu tempat, menjadi emas dan permata di tempat lain lagi. Ironis sekali, bukan? Ketika aku dulu menjadi Pangeran Kelima di Wei, aku diperlakukan seperti sampah. Sekarang ketika aku justru menjadi Gaibang, aku mendengar kata-kata ini diucapkan di depanku sendiri. Benar-benar aku tidak tahu cara melukiskan betapa senangnya aku, bahkan sangking senangnya aku menganggap mereka cuma bercanda saja...

Tapi aku tahu mereka tidak.

Jadi, dengan satu tangan menutup mataku, aku menjawab mereka. "T-terima kasih... Kalian juga... harta karun untukku..."

"_Wangye_!" Miao'er pasti sadar saat mendengar suaraku yang pecah. "_Wangye_? Kenapa _wangye_ menangis? _Wangye_ sedih? Apa Miao salah bicara?"

Aku menggeleng, sambil pada saat yang sama menghapus airmataku. "Tidak apa-apa, kok... Hanya merasa senang..."

Kurasa, sudah tiba saatnya kami semua berpisah...

"Miao'er," Taigong Wang mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu. "Miao'er mau kembali sekarang, kan?"

"Ummm..." Miao'er masih terlihat ragu-ragu. "Tapi..."

"Miao'er masih mau bersama _wangye_, kan?" Tanya Taigong Wang, yang langsung tak ayal dibalas dengan anggukan kuat oleh Miao'er. "_Wangye_ ingin kembali sekarang, dan dia juga pasti ingin Miao'er kembali." Katanya Taigong Wang sebelum menatapku. "Benar kan, _linggongzi_?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan sambil melemparkan senyum ke arah Miao'er. Satu tanganku kuulurkan untuk menggenggam tangan Miao'er. "Ayo kita kembali, Miao'er..." Pada akhirnya, anak itu berlari menerima uluran tanganku. Kami berdua melambaikan tangan ke arah Taigong Wang sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Taigong Wang... kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...

"Miao'er, apa kau masih benci pada orang-orang itu?"

"Hmmm... tidak!" Jawabnya yakin. "Sebab Miao yakin, meski Miao tidak berpura-pura baik di depan orang lain, ada yang sayang pada Miao! Miao juga capek terus berpura-pura baik! Miao ingin jadi anak yang benar-benar baik, bukan cuma pura-pura!"

Miao'er... gadis kecil ini benar-benar berubah sekarang.

Seandainya... seandainya saja pikiran Yangmei seperti pikiran Miao'er...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Aku cuma bisa menatap kepanikan yang terjadi dengan wajah ketakutan.

Tidak terjadi sesuatu denganku. Sebaliknya, terjadi sesuatu pada Lu Xun! Sekarang, aku sudah berada di dalam rumah Tang _xiansheng_, walikota Lin Jian dan istrinya, Tang _furen_. Orang-orang menjadi kalang kabut sendiri, bingung menyaksikan kejadian di depannya. Terutama aku! Aku juga, bahkan airmataku sampai mengalir deras.

Ohhh... Lu Xun... apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang?

Tang _xiansheng_ bercerita padaku, mengatakan bahwa Lu Xun tadi masuk ikut berkabung bersama. Namun ketika dia menyentuh Miao'er, tiba-tiba bersinar sebuah cahaya terang, sebelum kemudian dia jatuh pingsan. Dan orang-orang yang begitu kagetnya menghampirinya dan berusaha membangunkannya... hanya untuk menemukan jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak.

"B-bagaimana bisa...?" Tang _xiansheng_ cuma bisa menggeleng tidak percaya. "Anak muda itu... kenapa dia pun mati sesudah menyentuh Miao'er?" Tanyanya tanpa siapapun.

Tang _furen_ yang lebih tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya makin menangis deras. Tentu saja, sesudah melihat kematian anaknya, melihat kematian orang lain di depannya terutama saat upacara perkabungan anaknya akan membuatnya sangat shock. "Ohhh... kenapa bisa begini...?"

Sementara aku cuma bisa menangis sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang lemah.

"Miao...? Miao'er...? Ayo, bangun..."

Suara itu...? Suara Lu Xun?

Aku langsung mengalihkan mataku padanya. Ya Tian! Lu Xun tiba-tiba saja sudah bangun, dan sekarang menggoyangkan tangan anak kecil itu berusaha membangunkannya juga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai pengelihatanku! Orang-orang itu begitu terkejutnya sampai terbuka lebar-lebar.

Tapi, mereka pasti lebih kaget lagi saat melihat Miao'er, anak kecil itu, juga ikut bangun! Anak kecil itu duduk di atas ranjangnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar saat melihat Lu Xun yang sedang berlutut di sisi ranjangnya.

"Lho? _Wangye_ kenapa duduk di situ? _Wangye_ duduk di sini saja bersama Miao!" Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Lu Xun dan mengajaknya duduk di sebelahnya di atas ranjangnya.

Eh? Bagaimana Miao'er memanggil Lu Xun tadi? _Wangye_?

Seolah tidak peduli kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian, dan bahwa semua orang yang menatap mereka cuma bisa terbengong-bengong, keduanya saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain dengan gembira. "Miao'er, jangan panggil aku begitu di sini..."

"Ah, tapi Jiang _xiansheng_ bilang _wangye_ kan memang pangeran! Dan aku rasa _wangye_ benar-benar pangeran, kok!" Balasnya dengan senyum selebar Sungai Chang Jiang. "Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong Jiang _xiansheng_ kemana, ya?"

"Jiang _xiansheng_ tidak bisa ikut, Miao'er. Dia harus menemani anak-anak kecil yang lain seperti Miao'er..."

Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang bicarakan. Dan siapa 'Jiang _xiansheng_' itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Oh, tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli dengan itu! Aku sudah sangat amat lega sekali Lu Xun ternyata baik-baik saja! Dia benar-benar membuatku _bei tong yu jue_-berduka sampai hampir mati rasanya!

Yang lebih lega padaku pasti sepasang suami-istri Tang itu.

"Miao'er! Oh, Miao'er, anakku!" Langsung kedua orangtua itu menghambur ke ranjang anaknya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sementara wajah mereka dibanjiri airmata kebahagian dan kelegaan, Miao'er cuma menatap keduanya dengan bingung. "Miao'er... apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya tanya... memangnya aku kenapa?" Miao'er bertanya balik.

Sementara Tang _furen_ masih tak henti-hentinya menangis bahagia, Tang _xiansheng_-lah yang menjawab. "Miao'er, tahukah kau bahwa sejak tadi pagi kau tidak bangun, dan kami menemukanmu sudah mati?"

Miao'er menatap mereka bergantian, kemudian merasa bingung dengan kerumunan orang disekelilingnya yang memandangnya dengan takjub. Aku tak terkecuali. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang kebingungan pada umumnya, Miao'er mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum menjawab, "Miao tidak tahu tentang itu..." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng. Dia kemudian menatap Lu Xun sekilas dan memeluk tangannya. Tangan orang yang seharusnya asing untuknya! "Yang Miao tahu, tadi Miao berada di taman bunga yang indah sekali. Tapi di sana tidak ada siapapun kecuali Jiang _xiansheng_. Kemudian _wangye_ datang dan mengajak Miao pulang!"

Penjelasan anak kecil itu membuat siapapun tidak percaya, tentu saja. Mereka pasti menganggap Miao'er bercanda, tidak terkecuali orangtuanya sendiri. Tapi aku, aku mulai mengerti apa yang diceritakannya. Mungkin Jiang _xiansheng_ yang dimaksudkannya adalah Taigong Wang yang dicari Lu Xun sedari tadi. Kalau begini, berarti Lu Xun pasti sudah menemukan Taigong Wang.

"Oh, iya! Papa dan mama pergi dulu, ya!" Ujar Miao'er tiba-tiba. "Miao ingin bermain dengan _wangye_ sejenak."

Nah, satu-satunya yang tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa gadis kecil itu memanggil Lu Xun '_wangye_'.

"Eh...?" Kedua orangtuanya memandang heran. "Tapi Miao'er..."

"Ayolah, papa, mama!" Rengek Miao'er dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir mencebil. "Miao'er ingin bersama-sama _wangye_ sebentar saja!"

Lu Xun yang dibicarakan pun akhirnya menyahut. Aku kira dia akan menegur Miao'er. Tetapi sebaliknya, justru dia mendukungnya! "Tang _xiansheng_, Tang _furen_..." Katanya dengan nada yang sopan sambil membungkuk. "Maafkan _bei_ yang lancang ini, tetapi sekiranya boleh, _bei_ juga ingin bersama dengan Miao'er sebentar saja..."

Perkataan Lu Xun ini pasti membuat sepasang suami-istri Tang ini bingung. Pertama, mereka jadi bingung bagaimana Lu Xun dan Miao'er bisa seakrab ini. Apa di dunia alam yang lain mereka bertemu dan berteman? Dan kedua, mereka pasti bingung karena orang yang dipanggil Miao'er sebagai '_wangye_', menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan '_bei_'.

Dengan dahi berkerut, Tang _xiansheng_ menatap Lu Xun. Sepertinya ingin menolak. Tetapi Tang _furen_ sudah terlebih dahulu memegang tangan suaminya. "_Fujun_, sebaiknya kita dengarkan Miao'er mau apa. Tidak apa-apalah membiarkan dia sejenak..."

Pada akhirnya, kedua orangtua itu mengabulkan permohonan putri mereka. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari kamar, tetapi sebelumnya mempersilahkan orang-orang di sana meninggalkan tempat terlebih dahulu. Baru sesudah itu mereka juga keluar dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya, meninggalkannya sendirian bersama dengan Lu Xun yang bagi mereka masih orang asing itu.

"Maaf, _guniang_..." Tang _xiansheng_ tiba-tiba memanggilku.

Aku menoleh. "Ya, Tang _xiansheng_?"

Keduanya saling berpandang padangan sebelum Tian _xiangsheng_ bertanya apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua sedari tadi. "Kau, teman Gaibang itu, kan?" Tanyanya mereka langsung. Sedikit banyak, aku masih bisa menemukan sedikit nada merendahkan saat dia mengucapkan 'Gaibang'. Ah, tapi sudah biasa menemukan orang suka merendahkan Gaibang. "Anak muda itu... siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Sambil menunduk sekali, aku menjawabnya. "Maaf, Tang _xiansheng_, _bei_ yang bodoh ini tidak mengerti maksud anda." Tentu saja aku mengerti, tetapi kan tidak enak kalau langsung menjawab begitu saja?

Pada akhirnya, kedua suami-istri Tang itu mengajakku masuk ke ruang penerima tamu di rumah mereka, kemudian mempersilahkanku duduk bahkan menuangkan teh untukku. Aku sampai sungkan sendiri jadinya. Masalahnya, aku kan bukan Putri Wu lagi. Aku sekarang cuma Gaibang. Sesudah semua itu, baru sesudah itu Tang _xiansheng_ mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Temanmu itu..." Tang _xiansheng_ meletakkan satu tangan di bawah dagunya. "Aku kira, orang asing apalagi Gaibang macam mana yang tahu masuk ke rumah orang dan berkabung? Apalagi yang lebih mengejutkan, seperti yang kau lihat tadi, untuk beberapa menit, dia sepertinya mati. Tetapi sesudah itu dia bangun dan bahkan karena dia Miao'er juga ikut hidup kembali!"

Aku cuma diam, masih membiarkan mereka melanjutkan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

"Dan selain itu..." Tang _furen_ ikut menambahkan. "Aku penasaran kenapa Miao'er memanggilnya '_wangye'_. Padahal, bukankah dia, dan kau juga, adalah Gaibang?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Bahkan dia sendiri menyebut dirinya '_bei_'."

Nah, ini dia pertanyaan yang kutakutkan. Sebab aku tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan tentang Lu Xun? Dia adalah ahli strategi dari Wu? Pangeran Kelima Wei? Gaibang yang berkelana malang melintang dari timur ke barat? Yah, semua itu benar, tidak salah. Tetapi kurasa bukan itu jawaban yang akan memuaskan keingintahuan mereka. Jadi, dengan mempertaruhkan kepercayaan mereka, aku menjawab dengan yakin.

"Dia itu..." Jawabku. "... Phoenix yang ada di ramalan leluhur."

Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti kaget bukan kepalang mendengarnya.

"Mungkin bagi _xiansheng_ dan _furen_ berdua, kabar ini kelihatannya tidak bisa dipercaya." Imbuhku dengan segera sebelum mereka sempat mengatakan apapun. "Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia adalah Phoenix yang sudah kita nanti-nantikan selama ini..."

"P-phoenix? Phoenix katamu?" Keduanya benar-benar terkejut, sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka cuma bisa saling berpandang-pandangan seperti orang ling-lung. Tentu saja, bagi mereka yang sudah menunggu-nunggu sampai putus harapan, kabar ini sangat amat mencengangkan.

"Maksudmu, Phoenix yang dikatakan membawa perdamaian ke China itu ada di sini sekarang?" Tanya Tang _xiangsheng_.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia... yang berpakaian Gaibang itu sebenarnya Phoenix?" Sekarang gantian Tang _furen_.

Kalau saja kedua orang ini melihat tanda yang terukir di punggung Lu Xun, mereka pasti akan semakin tidak percaya. Tetapi, aku tetap saja mengatakan apa yang aku tahu, meski mungkin mereka tidak akan percaya padaku. "Tidakkah _xiansheng_ dan _furen_ berdua mendengarkan tutur katanya yang halus, tindak-tanduknya yang penuh sopan santun, tidak seperti Gaibang kebanyakan?"

Tang _xiansheng_ mangut-mangut sejenak. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak awal aku sudah curiga apa dia betul Gaibang atau tidak." Katanya. "Kalau bukan karena kata-katanya yang seperti orang berpendidikan, tingkah lakunya yang penuh hormat dan sopan santun, dia pasti sudah kuusir. Selain itu, aku juga merasakan aura yang aneh pada dirinya..."

"Kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Tang _furen_ pada suaminya itu. "Aku juga... waktu itu, aku melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar sedih. Bahkan aku jadi bingung sekali, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih sedih melihat kepergian Miao'er, kami yang orangtuanya atau malah dia yang orang asing?" Tuturnya. "Saat itu, aku juga merasakan aura yang aneh... seolah di depan kami memang bukan manusia..."

Aku tersenyum, dengan sabar menjawab mereka. "Itu karena dia memang bukan manusia biasa. Dia itu Phoenix."

"Tapi..." Tang _xiansheng_ masih punya pertanyaan lagi rupanya. "Phoenix itu... sungguh jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan! Maafkan pikiranku yang sempit ini, tapi aku mengira Phoenix itu seseorang yang begitu tinggi statusnya! Seorang kaisar, atau pangeran, atau setidaknya siapa saja yang tinggal di istana yang megah. Tidak kusangka dia malah muncul dalam wujud Gaibang seperti itu. Siapa yang menyangka...?"

Sebenarnya semua yang disebutkan Tang _xiansheng_ memang sudah menjelaskan Lu Xun. Dia kan sejak awal adalah ahli strategi Wu yang tinggal di istana. Juga Pangeran Kelima Wei, yah meski cuma untuk menjalankan keinginan Cao Pi saja. Tetapi sesudah itu dia kan menikahi Putri Mingzhu, dan setelah kematian Kaisar Xian harusnya menerima tahta itu. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang malah sebaliknya.

"Sebenarnya..." Jawabku. "Dia memang orang dengan kedudukan tinggi seperti itu yang tinggal di istana."

"Lalu, kenapa dia pergi?"

Aku tersenyum sekilas. Mungkin, jawaban ini terdengar agak konyol. "Sebab jika dia tetap di istana..." Kan tidak mungkin aku menceritakan panjang lebar tentang perjalanannya mencari Yangmei? Jadi aku menjawab apa adanya saja yang ada di kepalaku. "... bagaimana kalian bisa melihatnya?"

Kedua orang itu tertegun. Mereka kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengatakan apapun.

Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tatapan yang kosong itu, wajah yang penuh keterkejutan itu, mulut yang menganga karena bingung, semuanya dengan cepat berubah. Mata mereka berbinar-binar penuh kegembiraan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka. Keduanya kelihatan bahagia sekali.

"Phoenix...!" Walikota itu berseru. "Kita melihatnya! Ternyata yang kita tunggu selama ini benar-benar datang! Ya Tian! Akhirnya kita akan segera melihat kedamaian di negri yang terus menerus berperang ini!"

Tang _furen_ pun tidak kalah bahagianya. Keduanya tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian kegirangan sekali. Sangking bahagianya, Tang _furen_ sampai hampir menangis. Yah, bukan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Di desa dekat Gunung Jing dulu dan di Kota Perbatasan Kui beberapa hari lalu, reaksi mereka tidak berbeda. Hanya orang-orang seperti Kaisar Cao Cao dan Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei saja yang dengan kejam berpikir untuk mecelakakannya.

Akhirnya, kegirangan mereka mulai surut saat mereka berhasil mengontrol emosi. Keduanya kembali menghampiriku. "_Guniang_, kau dan temanmu itu, apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk kalian berdua?" Tanya mereka memohon. "Kami tentu akan merasa senang sekali bila bisa membantu kalian meski cuma sedikit."

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Memang Lu Xun butuh apa, ya? Hmmm... "Sebaiknya, _xiansheng_ dan _furen_ berdua tidak bertanya pada _bei_." Tukasku. "Tanyakan saja padanya sendiri."

"Ohhh..." Keduanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kami berdua merasa kalian pasti sedang dalam perjalanan, bukan? Sebenarnya kalian pergi kemana? Mungkin kami bisa mengantar kalian?"

"_Bei_ berdua akan ke Cheng Du. Dan terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan hati dan kemurahan hati _xiansheng_ dan _furen_. Tetapi _bei_ rasa _bei_ berdua tidak bisa menerimanya." Keduanya terlihat kecewa, tetapi aku langsung menyambung. "Mungkin, _xiansheng_ bisa memberi petunjuk kepada kami?"

Tang _xiansheng_ berpikir sejenak. "Biasanya orang asing tidak akan tahu tentang ini..." Gumamnya. "Tetapi apakah _guniang_ akan ke Cheng Du melalui kota Dang Qu dan kemudian ke De Yang?" Tanyanya.

Aku menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aiya! Sebaiknya _guniang_ tidak lewat jalan itu!" Sahut Tang _furen_. "Dari kota Lin Jiang ke kota Dang Qu jika berjalan langsung akan sangat berbahaya! Sebaiknya _guniang_ berjalan agak memutar menyusuri sungai Chang Jiang ke selatan menuju kota Pei Ling dan kemudian ke Ba Jun. Baru sesudah itu berjalan kembali ke utara langsung menuju kota De Yang." Katanya menasihati.

"Itu jalan yang paling aman dan cepat." Timpal Tang _xiansheng_.

"Wah..." Aku jadi bingung sendiri mendengar penjelasan mereka. "Memang ada apa dari kota ini menuju Dang Qu, _xiansheng_?"

"Dua alasan." Tang _xiansheng_ langsung menjawab tanpa disuruh dua kali. "Pertama, jalan dari kota Lin Jiang ini ke kota Dang Qu dikabarkan berhantu. Kudengar di sana ada jalan yang membuat siapapun orang yang masuk tidak akan bisa keluar..." Katanya. Hanya dengan mendengar penjelasan itu saja membuat bulu kudukku merinding, apalagi hari sudah mulai malam. "Kedua, kota Dang Qu itu sendiri terkutuk. Apa _guniang_ tahu? Sekarang kita sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin. Tetapi kudengar di Dang Qu udaranya tetap luar biasa panas membakar. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, disana mendapatkan air susah sekali. Anak sungai Chang Jiang yang seharusnya bisa menjadi sumber air mereka dikabarkan mengandung racun dan siapapun yang meminumnya akan langsung jatuh sakit."

"Mungkin..." Tang _furen_ menambahkan. "... Dang Qu benar-benar kota yang dikutuk."

Aku memang pernah mendengar cerita-cerita seperti itu, tetapi tidak pernah menemukannya di Wu. Sekarang, dengan aku mendengar kejadian seperti itu sendiri di Shu, aku semakin takut saja jadinya. Ahhh...! Aku harus memberitahu Lu Xun tentang ini! Aku benar-benar takut! Pokoknya jangan sampai melewati tempat itu!

Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Lu Xun sendiri? Orang sepertinya pasti ingin tahu dan tidak mudah percaya dengan cerita seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya, dia sendiri benar-benar muncul di sini dari balik pintu.

"Permisi, Tang _xiansheng_ dan Tang _furen_..." Lu Xun membungkuk sekali lagi dengan hormat. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan _xiansheng_ dan _furen_ berdua mengizinkan _bei_ yang rendah ini bersama-sama dengan Miao'er..."

Tentu saja kali ini reaksi kedua suami istri Tang itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Lu Xun dan menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. "Ya Tian! Kami mohon jangan mengatakan '_bei_' lagi!" Mereka berdua bersahut-sahutan mengucapkan itu. Lu Xun sampai bingung sendiri melihat mereka berdua. "Miao'er benar! Kau benar-benar _wangye_! Kau Sang Phoenix itu, bukan?"

Lu Xun terlihat kaget bukan buatan. Dia menatap sekilas ke arahku seolah bertanya apa aku yang memberitahukan pada mereka. Aku cuma tersenyum saja.

"_Xiansheng, furen_..." Lu Xun berkata lagi pada mereka, masih dengan nada sopan dan hormat yang sama. "Anda berdua percaya dengan itu?"

Tang _furen_ yang menjawab. "Miao'er sudah mengatakannya. Bahkan kami sudah melihatnya sendiri! Mustahil kami bisa tidak percaya!" Jawabnya dengan mantap dan yakin.

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi, _wangye_!" Pasti Lu Xun kaget karena sekarang kedua suami-istri itu juga memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama seperti yang telah digunakan anak mereka. "Apa ada hal yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu? Apa saja! Meski cuma hal yang kecil!"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, tidak menjawab apapun.

Lu Xun tidak menjawab apapun. Dia cuma tersenyum. Cahaya lentera yang menerangi langit malam itu terpantul di mata emasnya, menunjukkan bahwa mereka memang tidak salah. Saat itu, melihat senyum Lu Xun yang mengembang itu, semua seperti tertular olehnya. Kedua tersenyum, bahkan aku juga.

"_Xiansheng_, _furen_... permohonan _bei_ yang rendah cuma satu saja." Meski sudah diberitahu untuk tidak menggunakan '_bei_' lagi, Lu Xun tetap saja menggunakannya. "Bukan tentang _bei_ sendiri melainkan tentang Miao'er." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut dan tulus.

Kedua pasang suami istri itu saling berpandang-pandangan. Aku juga jadi bingung sendiri.

"Alasan kematian Miao'er tadi bukan karena sakit atau dilukai orang. Miao'er sendiri yang menginginkan kematiannya. Dan permohonannya pun dikabulkan." Ujar Lu Xun sementara sepasang suami-istri Tang itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Mungkin _xiansheng_ dan _furen_ tidak percaya pada bei, tapi _bei_ tadi menemukan Miao'er dan mengajaknya kembali. Miao'er juga berkata pada _bei_, alasan mengapa dia ingin mati adalah karena dia sudah muak hidup..."

"Ya Tian...!" Tang _furen_ menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangannya sementara Tang _xiansheng_ berusaha menenangkannya. "_Wangye_, kenapa bisa demikian? Apa yang membuat Miao'er ingin mati?"

Lu Xun terdiam beberapa saat. Sorot matanya yang sendu dan sedih mengarah pada lantai di kakinya. Bahkan saat menjawab pun matanya masih belum bertemu dengan mata kedua suami-istri itu. "Miao'er merasa tertekan." Jawab Lu Xun pada akhirnya. "Miao'er berkata, selama hidup ini dia dituntut macam-macam karena dia putri seorang walikota. Karena itu dia berusaha untuk menjadi anak baik di depan semua orang, meskipun sebenarnya dia membenci semua itu..."

"T-tapi... bagaimana mungkin?" Tang _xiansheng_ cuma bisa menggeleng tak percaya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak habis pikir dengan anaknya. "Kami tidak pernah memaksa Miao'er melakukan macam-macam."

"_Xiansheng_, maafkan _bei_ yang lancang ini. Sungguh _bei_ tidak bermaksud menuduh _xiansheng_." Lu Xun berkata lagi. Suaranya lebih lembut dan lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya. "Mungkin _xiansheng_ pernah secara tidak langsung menuntutnya, atau mungkin _xiansheng_ membicarakannya pada orang lain dan Miao'er mendengarnya." Wajah Lu Xun yang tertimpa cahaya lampu kecil itu menampakkan dengan jelas bahwa dia peduli. Peduli kepada Miao'er dengan sangat.

Namun Tang _furen_ juga menggeleng. "Sungguh kami tidak pernah menuntut yang aneh-aneh dari Miao'er!"

"Ahhh...! Anak sekarang memang semuanya manja sekali..." Tang _xiansheng_ menghela nafas panjang. Dalam perkataan mereka, meski mereka tidak terang-terangan menolak perkataan Lu Xun, sebenarnya mereka sedang tidak menyetujuinya.

Dan Lu Xun... sorot mata yang lembut dan penuh kepedulian itu masih ada di wajahnya.

Kali ini, dia melakukan sesuatu yang melampaui pikiranku, bahkan mungkin juga pikiran kedua suami istri Tang itu!

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kedua lututnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam hampir menyentuh tanah. "Tang _xiansheng_, Tang _furen_, hanya kali ini saja, _bei_ mohon _xiansheng_ dan _furen_ berdua mendengar dan melakukannya! Kasihan Miao'er kalau dia harus terus-menerus merasa tertekan!" Pintanya dengan nada mengiba. Tentu sepasang suami-istri Tang itu kaget bukan buatan. Mata mereka sampai mendelik lebar-lebar melihat Lu Xun berlutut di depan mereka. "_Xiansheng_, bukankah tadi _xiansheng_ berkata akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu _bei_? Yang _bei_ minta cuma satu saja. Dengarkan isi hati Miao'er dan sayangi dia apa adanya..." Katanya dengan ketulusan yang tidak mungkin bisa dan perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, kedua orang itu langsung membantu Lu Xun berdiri. "_Wangye_, kenapa _wangye_ berlutut begitu?" Dua orang itu jadi gugup tidak karuan.

Tang _xiansheng_ pada akhirnya menjawab, entah karena dengan tulus akan melakukannya atau agar Lu Xun tidak berlutut lagi. "_Wangye_, kami sadar kami berdua telah salah sampai menyebabkan malapetaka begini pada Miao'er..." Katanya. "Baiklah, kami akan melakukan apa yang _wangye_ inginkan."

Lu Xun pun tersenyum. Dan dengan cepat senyumnya itu menular pada Tang _xiansheng_ dan Tang _furen_, dan juga padaku.

Semilir angin malam berhembus, seolah ikut menari gembira melihat kebahagiaan di rumah ini. Kelopak bunga pohon _Dao_ sekali lagi berguguran, kali ini sama sekali tidak meninggalkan apapun pada pohon itu, tetapi meninggalkan keindahan abadi pada setiap sanubari yang melihatnya. Langit musim gugur yang esok akan berganti menjadi musim dingin pun tidak enggan membagikan cahaya bintang-bintang yang berkelip-kelip itu di langit.

Namun, aku terdiam sesaat saat Lu Xun memandang ke langit di atas. Tidak ada bulan di sana.

Dan aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Jari Lu Xun berdarah, sepertinya terkena duri.

Di tengah tawa dan kebahagian itu, dia menangis seorang diri...

* * *

(1) Guixing: 'Gui' artinya mahal/berharga, 'xing' artinya surname. Salah satu cara menunjukkan penghormatan di China adalah dengan menghargai nama keluarganya. Taigong Wang pake guixing menunjukkan kalo dia menghormati Lu Xun...

(2) Bai he: bunga lili. Wewww... saya nggak tahu zaman dulu udah ada bunga lili ato belom...

(3) Zhi Ren: Zhi Ren sebenarnya nama Yaoguai di China yang rohnya berasal dari boneka kertas yang dibakar. Nah, boneka ini nantinya akan jadi 'manusia' dan biasanya digunakan untuk menjadi pelayan dan akan menuruti perkataan orang lain... TAPI, di ceritaku nggak ada yang beginian... =.= di FFku, SEMUA YAOGUAI, TANPA TERKECUALI, ITU JAHAT.

(4) Xiang re kui: bunga matahari

BTW, tentang Taigong Wang, ini saya punya secuplik info (nggak penting)...  
Katanya, di Warriors Orochi tuh kan special itemnya Lu Xun namanya 'Tiger Scroll'. Nah, katanya original name special itemnya Lu Xun tuh 'Six Secret Teachings'. 'Six Secret Teachings' ini katanya karangan seorang yang namanya Lu Shang. Nah, menariknya, Lu Shang itu ternyata nama lain dari Taigong Wang... wkwkwkw... Kayaknya emang KOEI sengaja membuat Lu Xun ama Taigong Wang punya hubungan...

Kalo mau tau, 'Miao' artinya cantik/anggun. Maaf saya nggak kasih Hanzinya... ^^;;;; (halah! Bilang aja nggak tau!)

Wewww... chap ini maksa bukan maen, ya... tentang rambutnya Lu Xun itu loh... =.=a wakakakaka... ya udah salahkan KOEI aja... XDDDD *dinuklir*

YA AMPUN! BARU SEKARANG SAYA INGAT SESUATU YANG PENTING! SAMPE SEKARANG SAYA BELUM KASIH TAU MATA UANGNYA CHINA ZAMAN DOLO! ASTAGAAAAA!  
Jadi, ini kursnya.. (halah!) Ini berdasarkan game 3 Kingdom Online...

100 gentong air = 50 silver  
1 galon aqua = Rp 10.000  
1 galon aqua = 1 gentong air  
100 galon aqua = Rp 1.000.000  
50 silver = 1.000.000  
1 silver = Rp 20.000

1 gold = 100 silver  
1 silver = 100 bronze

**1 bronze (koin tembaga) = Rp 200**  
**1 silver (koin perak) = Rp 20.000**  
**1 gold (koin emas) = Rp 2.000.000**  
(Yang mau tau mata uang selain rupiah, dikurskan sendiri, ya... ^^ setau saya 1 USD=8000-9000 rupiah... ^^)

Wokey~ Mungkin sekian dulu untuk minggu ini~ ^^ Minggu depan updatenya seperti biasa hari selasa~


	42. Denied Existence

**Reply Review~**

**IXA Cross:** Wakakakaka... Meng Zhang emang seru nan asyik... Tapi emang bener Taigong Wang jadi agak OOC... ==a

**Putri:** Aaaa~~~ Lu Xun ama Zhao Yun ketemuannya masih lama... ^^;;; tapi kalo ketemu ama jendral Shu yang laen tinggal 3 chap lagi, kok... ^^v

**Fansy Fan:** Yups! Lu Xun once again (if not always) become hero in this FF! Ta-da! Ahahahaha... but he will soon learn how to use the element well... XDDDDD

**Bos:** Nggak apa... saya udah tanya Lu Xun, kok...

~~INTERMEZZO NGGAK PENTING BANGET~~  
Wewww... sodara inget yang pas chap berapa itu ada bagian Feng (mestinya itu Lu Xun!) yang rambutnya disiram lumpur? Nah, minggu lalu kan saya pergi ke kemping jurusan di universitas saya. Dan saya akhirnya mengalami juga bahwa kalo rambut disiram pake lumpur itu SANGAT NGGAK ENAK... *ya siapa yang nanya?*

**ASTAGA! BARU NYADAR SAYA LUPA NGASIH NAMA SPELL BUAT CHAP SEBELUMNYA!  
**DIVINE SPELL  
_Shen Qi Li Jian_: Sword of Strengthening Spirit  
_Dun Qi Li Jian_: Shield of Strengthening Spirit

WATER SPELL  
_Shui Zhen Xia Yu_: Water Pierce Storm (Spell ini mestinya udah pernah muncul...)

~Cuma mau mengingatkan:~  
_Xiansheng_: Mr. / Mister  
_Furen_: Mrs.  
_Wangye_: Panggilan untuk pangeran  
_Huixia_: Panggilan untuk jendral  
_Bei_: salah satu cara orang China untuk mengganti kata ganti orang pertama untuk menunjukkan sopan santun pada lawan bicara. Bei artinya "I, from a lower class"

Nah, jadi ini dia chap untuk minggu ini! Enjoy! Buat yang menunggu Yangmei, dia bakal eksis di chap ini! Wkwkwkwk...

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

"ADA HANTU?"

Astaga! Suara Lu Xun keras sekali! Yah, dia pasti kaget sepertiku, tetapi kan tidak perlu berlebihan begitu! Aku sampai kaget, bahkan orang-orang di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang ini hampir bangun semua karena teriakannya! Untung dia langsung sadar diri dan langsung tutup mulut sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ehm... jadi..." Lanjut Lu Xun lagi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tang _xiansheng_ mengizinkan kita menggunakan keretanya kudanya." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kita bisa melalui rute selatan ke arah kota Pei Ling, Ba Jun, dan sesudah itu baru ke kota De Yang."

Lu Xun diam. Kelihatannya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan aku tahu dia ingin berkata apa. Pada akhirnya, aku melihatnya mengangkat wajah dan menatapku dengan mata lebar dan wajah polosnya. Yah, aku sudah siap kalau dia akan menolak saranku ini.

"Zhou Ying takut hantu, ya?"

Ahhh...! "Lu Xun! Kau ini...!" Seruku sambil melemparinya dengan salah satu bantal kapuk yang ada di atas selimut lusuhku ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Aku memang takut hantu! Tapi... kalau dia mengatakannya seperti itu, aku kan jadi malu! Apalagi aku ini kan sekarang Gaibang! Mana lagi sebelumnya aku putri seorang penasihat Wu!

"Ah! _Dui bu qi_! _Dui bu qi _(1)!" Lu Xun berseru berulang-ulang sementara aku masih melemparinya. Tentu saja ini membuat semua Gaibang di tempat ini sekali lagi melongo melihat kehebohan kami. Rasanya, di seluruh tanah Shu ini kami Gaibang yang paling heboh yang pernah mereka temui. Eh, tapi memang biasanya orang-orang Wu terkenal heboh, sih... Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu juga terkenal sebagai Kaisar terheboh. Yah, setidaknya beliau lebih heboh daripada dua kaisar yang lain...

Kembali ke permasalahan kami yang sekarang.

"Jadi, kau menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan Tang _xiansheng_?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Sejujurnya, kupikir hal yang benar untuk mendengar nasihat orang yang lebih tahu..."

Lu Xun melipat tangannya sambil memandang ke atap, sekali lagi berpikir. "Tapi, melewati rute yang kau sebutkan itu akan semakin jauh."

"Lebih baik ketimbang kita melewati rute yang berbahaya dan berhantu!" Sanggahku.

Dia cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saja. "Tapi..." Katanya. "Di sana ada kota yang bernama Dang Qu itu, kan? Yang katanya terkutuk?"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Zhou Ying, bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu atau menolak usulanmu." Katanya. Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang menghiasi wajahnya yang parasnya luar biasa cakap itu. "Tapi, kalau kau bilang kota Dang Qu terkutuk, aku justru semakin ingin pergi ke sana. Sebab, kita ingin membuat semua orang tersenyum, kan?"

Oh iya. Lu Xun pernah berkata begitu saat masuk ke Kerajaan Shu ini. Kota Dang Qu, kota yang terkutuk itu, pastilah diliputi kesedihan dan duka. Aku mengerti kenapa Lu Xun sangat ingin pergi ke tempat itu. Membuat mereka semua tersenyum senang.

Tapi, bagaimana aku terlalu takut untuk mengikutinya masuk ke hutan itu... dan kota itu...

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu ikut denganku, Zhou Ying!" Sergahnya langsung, membuatku kaget tetapi juga lega. "Aku akan tetap ikut jalan ke kota Dang Qu. Kau ikutlah jalan ke kota Pei Ling dan Ba Jun. Sementara aku di kota Dang Qu membuat mereka semua tersenyum, kau harus melakukan yang sama di kota Pei Ling dan Ba Jun, ya?"

Senyumnya yang mengembang itu makin mengembang saja, sampai sederetan giginya yang putih seperti mutiara terlihat. Dan bukan cuma senyumnya itu sangat menyenangkan, tetapi juga menular. Aku pun ikut tersenyum jadinya.

"Baiklah." Kataku. "Nanti kita bertemu lagi di kota De Yang, ya?"

Setelah selesai dengan semua persiapan, aku dan Lu Xun berdua, ditambah Huo Li, pergi ke gerbang kota untuk pergi ke kota selanjutnya. Hei, heran juga. Saat keluar melintasi kota ini, orang-orang kota tersebut berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menghampiri kami berdua. Seorang penjual buah membawakan sekeranjang buah _Dao_ yang menjadi buah khas Kerajaan Shu. Ada pula yang memberikan permen _Tanghulu_ pada kami, mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin. Dan Lu Xun, sempat-sempatnya dia balas mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka semua.

Di depan gerbang kota, sebuah kereta kuda sudah menanti, ditambah seorang kusir dan dua orang pengawal yang akan mengantarku ke kota Pei Ling. Baik sekali Tang _xiansheng_, bahkan dia sampai menyiapkan makanan dan ransum selama perjalanan.

"Meskipun baru mengenal kalian dua hari, kami tentu akan merasa sangat kehilangan." Kata Tang _xiansheng_ dengan tulus sambil bersoja. Aku dan Lu Xun membalasnya. "Kapan-kapan kembalilah ke tempat ini."

Lu Xun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja!" Jawabnya. "Sesudah mengelilingi Shu ini, _bei_ berdua pasti akan kembali kemari!"

Tang _xiansheng_ tertawa. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan _bei_ lagi, _wangye._"

Ini tentu saja membuat Lu Xun jadi serba salah sendiri. Sekarang semua orang jadi tahu kalau Lu Xun itu '_wangye_'. Saat itulah gadis kecil itu, Miao'er, melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya dan menghampiri Lu Xun. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di balik punggungnya. Seperti anak kecil pada umunya, dia menghampiri Lu Xun dengan tersenyum lebar dan cerah.

"_Wangye_! Tunggu sebentar!" Miao'er menyahut. "Bisa tidak _wangye_ menunduk sebetar?"

Pada kenyataannya, Lu Xun tidak perlu menunduk lagi. Untuk melihat anak kecil itu saja dia harus menunduk karena memang dia jauh lebih tinggi. Meski begitu, Lu Xun melakukannya. Dia membungkukkan pungung sambil tentunya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Miao'er?" Tanya Lu Xun.

"_Wangye_, menunduk lagi, ya?" Pinta Miao'er.

Jadi, Lu Xun membungkuk lagi. Tang _xiansheng_ dan Tang _furen_ yang tidak tahu maksud Miao'er menjadi agak sewot. "Miao'er!" Tang _furen_ tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "Kau mau apa?"

Tidak mempedulikan perkataan ibunya, Miao'er memohon lagi. "Nggg... sebaiknya _wangye_ berlutut saja!"

Wah! Ini tentu akan membuat kedua suami-istri Tang itu sewot! Kemarin Lu Xun berlutut di depan mereka saja, mereka sampai panik bukan buatan. Kali ini juga sama. Bedanya, Lu Xun cuma tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, _xiansheng_, _furen_..."

Akhirnya dia pun berlutut. Kali ini tingginya sama dengan Miao'er. "Memangnya kenapa, Miao'er?"

Miao'er pun menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya, kemudian meletakkan benda itu di atas kepala Lu Xun. Mau tahu benda apa itu? Sebuah mahkota...

...Tapi bukan mahkota emas yang bertaburan permata. Mahkota itu cuma bunga _xiang ri kui_ yang diikat melingkar menjadi sebuah mahkota saja...

"_Wangye_!" Seru Miao'er senang. Tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kedua orangtuanya sudah sewot sedari tadi. "Maaf Miao tidak bisa beli mahkota emas! Jadi untuk saat ini Miao cuma bisa memberi mahkota bunga _riang xi kui_ saja, ya? Kalau sudah besar nanti, Miao akan benar-benar memberikan sebuah mahkota emas yang cocok untuk _wangye_!"

Kata-kata itu memang cuma kata-kata anak kecil yang penuh mimpi dan khayalan. Mahkota itu sendiri juga cuma dari bunga _xiang ri kui_ yang sederhana, yang pagi ini indah dan besok mungkin sudah layu. Tapi... rasanya aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain. Ah, bahkan mungkin semua yang melihat ini juga melihat sesuatu yang lain.

Entah kenapa, Lu Xun sangat cocok memakai mahkota bunga _xiang ri kui_ yang berwarna keemasan ditimpa cahaya matahari itu...

"Miao'er! Kau ini..." Tang _furen_ langsung menarik tangan anaknya, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Lu Xun begitu tersentuh dan gembira sampai-sampai tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menatap Miao'er dalam-dalam saja. "_Wangye_, maafkan Miao'er, ya? Dia cuma anak kecil..."

Dengan tololnya pula, Lu Xun masih tidak mengatakan apapun, masih tertegun.

"Ahhh..." Dia sadar juga akhirnya. "Tang _furen_, kenapa aku harus memaafkan Miao'er?" Tanyanya sambil menatap gadis kecil itu dan membelai rambutnya. "Justru aku sangat senang dengan pemberiannya ini."

Miao'er kelihatan senang bukan buatan juga.

"Miao'er, terima kasih, ya?" Kata Lu Xun sembari bergerak menjauh sedikit. "Oh iya, aku ingin kau melihat ini..."

Lu Xun melambaikan tangannya ke atas sekali. Matanya menatap jauh ke atas.

"_Ou ruo la qiang..._"

Saat itulah seolah tangannya adalah kuas yang menyapukan berbagai warna, aku melihat di langit terdapat sebuah tembok transparan yang memancarkan tujuh warna seperti pelangi. Tidak, mungkin bukan seperti tembok melainkan hanya seperti bentangan kain sutra yang indah saja... Aneh, tidak ada hujan, tetapi bisa melihat sesuatu seperti pelangi. Ah, ini malah lebih indah daripada pelangi (2).

"Miao'er! Ingat, ya?" Katanya. Miao'er, beserta orang-orang lain yang masih terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan itu pun membalikkan wajahnya. "Tidak selalu pelangi muncul kalau ada hujan. Sama juga denganmu. Tidak selalu orang lain akan menyayangimu cuma kalau kamu baik atau pintar atau cantik..."

Wajah Miao berseri-seri. "Iya! Pasti akan Miao ingat!" Katanya.

Dengan begitu, aku dan Lu Xun berangkat. Aku naik ke kereta kuda ini, sementara Lu Xun menuntut kudanya. Entah kenapa dia tidak naik, aku juga tidak tahu. Kami berselisih jalan. Dia langsung ke arah barat sementara aku ke arah selatan. Sambil menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kami berdua melambaikan tangan pada semua orang-orang itu.

"Selamat jalan!" Seru mereka semua.

"Iya! Terima kasih untuk semua!"

Sesudah perpisahan dengan mereka semua, sekarang tiba waktunya kami berangkat. Dan, belum sampai setengah jam perjalanan, aku harus mengalami sebuah perpisahan lagi. Tetapi untuk yang kali ini, hanya perpisahan sementara.

"Zhou Ying, kita akan berselisih jalan." Katanya. Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Aku pergi dulu, ya? Ingat! Jangan lupa membuat orang lain tersenyum dimanapun kau berada!"

"Kau juga, Lu Xun! Selamat tinggal!"

Dengan begitu, sekarang aku cuma bisa melihatnya berlalu mengambil jalan lain sementara kereta kuda yang kunaiki juga semakin menjauh darinya. Ahhh... semoga dia baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun, rute yang dilaluinya jauh lebih berbahaya dariku. Dan aku yakin meskipun aku lewat jalan memutar, aku tentu akan sampai duluan karena aku naik kereta kuda. Tapi... kenapa ya Lu Xun mau repot-repot lewat jalan yang berbahaya itu hanya demi bisa sampai ke kota Dang Qu?

Oh iya... dia kan juga ingin membuat mereka di sana tersenyum...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"Huo Li!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, tuan."

Aku cuma bisa cemberut saja melihat kelakuan kuda tidak tahu adat satu ini. Huh! Bisa-bisanya dia! Sekarang meski Zhou Ying sudah berpisah dengan kami pun, dia masih saja seperti ini!

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menunggangimu?" Tanyaku menahan dongkol. "Kakiku juga bisa capek, tahu!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, tuan." Jawab Huo Li sambil menyengir tidak jelas. "Kalau kau seringan saat kau menjadi kucing dulu, kau boleh menunggangiku kapan saja."

Tuh, kan? Sial benar punya kuda seperti Huo Li ini! Benar-benar kuda yang tidak ada gunanya! Tidak mau ditunggangi, tidak mau membawakan barangku, pokoknya tidak mau semua! Bahkan kesukaannya hanya tidur saja! Gunanya si Huo Li ini cuma sebagai ransum darurat kalau misalnya persediaan makan kami habis. Ah, tapi, siapa yang mau makan daging kuda? Pasti rasanya tidak enak! Lagipula makan daging kuda durhaka sepertinya, aku bisa-bisa jadi manusia durhaka juga!

"Hei, tuan..."

"Apa lagi?"

Huo Li menatap sekilas tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian tertawa. "Aku heran bagaimana dengan tampangmu yang jelas-jelas seperti pengemis ini, mereka masih bisa memanggilmu _wang_..."

Langsung kupotong ucapannya sebelum dia membuatku dongkol lagi. "Sudah kau jangan banyak cing-cong!"

"Iya... iya... Baiklah..." Huo Li menjawab seenaknya. "Tapi sampai kapan kau mau memakai mahkotamu itu, hah?"

Aku meraih ke atas kepalaku. Oh iya, sedari tadi mahkota bunga _xiang ri kui_ ini masih kupakai juga. Hahaha... kalau mengenakan mahkota seperti ini, aku jadi lebih terlihat seperti peri bunga daripada seperti pangeran. Ah, ada-ada saja.

Tapi, tidak bisa tidak, aku sangat-sangat menyukai pemberian Miao'er ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan mengejutkan semua orang dengan memahkotaiku dengan bunga _xiang ri kui_ seperti ini. Ahhh... bunga _xiang ri kui_... bunga matahari... Kemarin meski sampai akhir aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang siapa aku pada Miao'er, dia sepertinya tahu aku ini Phoenix. Tepatnya, memang kedua orang tuanya sudah tahu. Entah siapa yang memberitahukannya. Pasti Zhou Ying.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sahutku balik sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Kau sirik?"

Dia juga balas menatapku. Ekornya bergoyang kesana-kemari. "Tidak. Untuk apa sirik? Aku hanya merasa, kalau mahkota itu kau pakai terus, bisa-bisa cepat rusak."

Hmmm... iya sih. Baru kali ini Huo Li mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna. Jadi, aku melepasnya, memandanginya agak lama, sebelum memasukkan mahkota bunga itu dengan hati-hati ke kantong tenun di pinggangku.

Sesudah itu, perjalanan dilanjutkan. Aku terus berjalan ke arah barat, mungkin sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak kami meninggalkan kota Lin Jiang. Sungai Chang Jiang yang lebar itu pasti sekarang makin jauh dan tidak terlihat lagi. Dan perlu dicatat, aku sama sekali tidak menunggangi Huo Li barang sekalipun! Sampai kedua kakiku ini benar-benar pegal rasanya! Kuda ini memang ingin aku cepat mati!

Sesudah tiga jam itu berlalu, aku bisa melihat barisan pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Hutan itu tentunya luas sekali! Terbentang dari sisi sungai Chang Jiang sampai ke menutupi kota Dang Qu! Yang lebih hebat lagi, pohon-pohon itu kalau tidak salah adalah pohon-pohon _gu shu_ yang tinggi, yang akar gantungnya bisa menghalangi perjalanan. Hmmm... memang agak menyeramkan juga sih. Apalagi dengar-dengar dari Zhou Ying, di dalam hutan ini ada hantunya yang akan membuat siapapun tersesat. Hmph. Aku yakin dengan pasti hantu itu adalah Yaoguai-yaoguai di dalam hutan ini.

"Huo Li, kalau kau takut, akan kutinggal, lho." Kataku dengan nada mengejek.

Huo Li hanya mendengus sombong. "Ah, siapa bilang aku takut?"

"Huh, lihat saja kalau begitu."

Jadi, kami berdua terus berjalan melalui hutan yang luas itu. Benar-benar sejauh mata menandang yang ada cuma deretan pohon-pohon! Dan tidak hanya itu, entah kenapa tempat ini ditutupi kabut tipis. Wahhh... benar-benar bisa membuat siapapun merinding ketakutan...

Hei, tapi aku bukan salah satunya!

"AWWW!"

"Hei, tuan! Jalan yang benar, dong!"

Huo Li... tahu aku tersandung sampai jatuh, bukannya malah membantu malah mencela! "Bukan salahku kan kalau ada batu di sana!" Seruku sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun, tatapan mataku berhenti saat sampai pada batu yang membuatku tersandung tadi...

Itu bukan batu...

Itu tengkorak manusia.

Siapapun yang melihatnya tentu terkejut bukan main! Aku juga! Huo Li juga! Tapi kuda itu jauh lebih heboh dariku! Bayangkan saja, sesudah melihat tengkorak itu, dia langsung meringkih luar biasa keras seperti kuda akan disembelih. Bukan cuma itu, dia meringkih tanpa permisi di dekat telingaku!

"TUAN! KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI!" Jeritnya. Sejujurnya, mungkin Zhou Ying saja lebih pemberani daripada kuda satu ini.

Sesudah menghilangkan keterkejutanku, aku berjalan mendekati tengkorak itu dan menemukan bukan hanya ada satu, tetapi puluhan! Di sekitarnya pun terdapat tulang-belulang manusia yang lain.

"Ya Tian..." Gumamku. Jadi ini perbuatan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu? Membuat orang yang melalui hutan ini sampai tersesat kemudian... kemudian membunuh mereka atau membiarkan mereka mati dengan cara seperti ini? Keterlaluan! Benar-benar keterlaluan!

Aku berlutut. Dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, aku mengeruk tanah di sebelah tumpukan tulang-tulang itu.

"Tuan? Kau mau apa?"

"Mereka harus diberi pemakaman yang layak, bukan, Huo Li?" Tanyaku balik sambil menatap kuda itu sekilas. Mendengar itu, kali ini kuda itu bersedia membantuku. Dia mengeruk tanah pula menggunakan kaki depannya. Melihat galian sudah cukup dalam, aku memindahkan semua tulang-tulang yang kulihat itu satu demi satu, baru sesudah itu menutupnya kembali.

Kupandangi gundukan tanah itu sebentar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat penguburan yang layak untuk mereka. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya ini saja. Aku jadi terpikir, mungkin di antara mereka ada seorang bapak yang sedang berburu untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Mungkin ada diantara mereka seorang anak yang baru pulang dari ibukota untuk menemui orangtua mereka yang sudah tua, ingin menyampaikan kalau dia sudah lulus menempuh ujian negara. Masih banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain, yang tidak terpikirkan olehku.

Aku membuka kembali kantong kecil di pinggangku. Di sana terdapat mahkota bunga itu. Dengan berat hati aku menarik tiga tangkai bunga _xiang ri kui_ dari jalinannya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas gundukan tanah itu.

"Semoga jiwa-jiwa kalian mendapatkan kedamaian... (3)" Tuturku.

Baru sesudah selesai dengan itu, aku kembali pada Huo Li. Kugenggam tali kekangnya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini mulut kami berdua terkunci, hanya berjalan saja. Tidak ada yang berani memecah keheningan hutan ini...

"Hah?"

"Kenapa, tuan?"

Aku menunjuk sebuah gundukan tanah dengan sebatang _xiang ri kui_ di atasnya. "Hei, kenapa kita kembali di tempat ini?" Tanyaku. Mulailah aku awas dengan tempat ini! Kabar kalau hutan ini berhantu ternyata tidak salah! "Jangan-jangan, kita memang akan selalu kembali ke tempat ini..."

"Celaka!" Huo Li pun mulai takut bukan main. "Tuan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tenang... kita cuma perlu mencari Yaoguai yang cari gara-gara di hutan ini." Kataku. Meski aku sendiri merasa sedikit ketakutan, aku tahu ini hanyalah sekedar Yaoguai yang ingin mempermainkanku. Jadi, kali ini kami berjalan lebih cepat. Tentu saja tidak mengikuti jalan yang sebelumnya sudah kami lalui!

Sambil melihat sekeliling dengan hati-hati, siap dengan pedang di tanganku, aku terus berjalan. Pandanganku kuedarkan sampai ke titik terjauh mataku bisa melihat. Tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan...

... sampai aku melihat seseorang di depanku.

Ya, ada seseorang yang tertelungkup di tanah! Sepertinya dia pingsan! Segera aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei, _xiansheng_!" Seruku sambil mendekatinya. Dari dekat sini aku bisa melihat orang itu. Seorang laki-laki muda yang berpakaian seperti seorang jendral! Rambutnya panjang sepinggang berwarna hijau yang indah sekali! Seperti warna batu zamrud. Memang warna yang agak aneh, sih. Tapi kurasa bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar luar biasa. Wajahnya itu, meski sangat pucat, menunjukkan kalau dia orang yang sangat rupawan. Ah, dia pasti jendral Shu yang tersesat di hutan ini!

Syukurlah, laki-laki itu terbangun!

"_Xiansheng_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku panik. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jendral Shu itu menoleh ke sana kemari sebelum pandangannya berhenti padaku. "Oh, terima kasih. Kukira aku seorang diri di tempat ini." Dia kemudian berusaha untuk duduk dengan kekuatannya sendiri, kemudian baru berdiri. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan dari ibukota untuk melaksanakan mandat Kaisar untuk menjaga perbatasan. Ketika sampai di sini, aku tersesat. Dan tahu-tahu aku pingsan."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Bahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai di sinipun bisa membuat seseorang pingsan! Aku harus benar-benar hati-hati. "_Huixia_!" Sahutku sambil beroja. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita melewati hutan ini bersama. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya kalau kita berjalan sendiri. Jika _huixia_ sedang dalam perjalanan ke arah barat, berarti kita sejalan."

Dia tersenyum menyambut. "Ah, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga sedang ke arah barat. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

Jadi, dengan demikian, aku dan si jendral Shu berjalan bersama melewati hutan ini bersama. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang karena menemukan teman seperjalanan. Syukurlah... pasti lebih mudah melaluinya kalau ada seorang teman bersama.

Oh iya! Dia jendral Shu, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menanyakan tentang dua orang yang ingin kutemui ini padanya.

"_Huixia_?" Aku memanggilnya. Jendral Shu itu menoleh dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang jendral Shu, dan rupanya jendral Shu itu sangat rupawan, ya? Mungkin dari semua laki-laki yang pernah kulihat, dia ini yang paling tampan. Hahaha... dia lebih cocok jadi pangeran, atau bangsawan, atau apalah daripada menjadi jendral. "_Huixia_ seorang jendral Shu, bukan? Apa _huixia_ mengenal seorang jendral yang ibunya sedang jatuh sakit?"

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. "Jendral yang ibunya sedang sakit?" Ulangnya. "Maaf sekali. Aku tidak tahu."

Yah... memang aku payah juga, sih... menanyakan seseorang yang aku juga tidak tahu namanya. "Nggg... kalau begitu apa _huixia_ tahu jendral lain yang bernama Zhao Yun? Dimana dia sekarang, jika _bei_ boleh tahu?"

"Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya. "Hmmm... maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu tentang dia."

Sekarang, gantian aku yang mengerutkan dahi. Aneh sekali, kenapa jendral ini bisa tidak tahu rekan-rekannya yang lain? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia adalah seorang jendral yang baru saja direkrut. Tidak heran dia tidak mengenal banyak jendral lain.

Jadi, kami segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei! Dua manusia di sana!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, begitu juga dengan jendral Shu itu.

"Kalian masuk ke hutan ini? Mau jadi makan siang kami, ya?"

Yaoguai! Yaoguai-yaoguai itu entah berapa puluh jumlahnya! Yang pasti, mereka akhirnya muncul juga di hadapan kami! Bagus! Tinggal mengalahkannya saja maka habislah seluruh labirin dalam hutan ini! Segera kulepaskan kain putih yang membungkus pedangku.

"Oh! Kalian kira bisa?" Tanyaku dengan nada menantang. "Kalianlah yang akan mati, tahu!"

Dengan demikian, aku mulai maju menyerang, tetapi sebelumnya memberi peringatan pada jendral Shu itu. "_Huixia_!" Seruku. "Yaoguai-yaoguai ini berbahaya! Sebaiknya _huixia _pergi dari sini!"

Yaoguai-yaoguai ini pasti kelas rendahan! Dari wujud mereka saja aku sudah tahu! Mereka cuma berbentuk seperti pohon-pohon yang tingginya hampir sama denganku, menyerang dengan dahannya saja. Tentu Yaoguai-yaoguai ini sangat mudah dikalahkan. Tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan apapun, hanya dengan pedang saja, aku sudah bisa menebas semuanya.

"AHHHHH!"

Astaga! Jendral Shu itu!

Segera aku menebas Yaoguai terakhir sebelum aku berlari ke arahnya. Kulihat dia sekarang sedang terbaring di atas tanah, mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya.

"Ya Tian!" Aku hampir melompat kaget saat melihat lukanya. Luka yang menganga lebar sekali! Kurang ajar benar Yaoguai-yaoguai itu!

Aku berusaha membantunya sebelum kemudian menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatanku.

Tetapi sebelum itu, dia sudah melakukan sesuatu.

Satu tangannya dengan kuat menggenggam bahuku! Sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkeram tangan kananku kuat-kuat! Celaka! Mau apa dia sebenarnya!

Belum sempat aku memikirkan apapun, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leherku. Menjijikkan! Dia menjilati kulitku sebelum mengigit leherku dengan giginya! (4)

"HAHAHA!" Dia mendorongku dengan kuat dan kemudian bersalto ke belakang sesudah melakukan itu. Dan aku... aku cuma bisa menatap dengan tatapan kosong sambil tersadar bahwa aku baru saja dibohongi! "Hmmm... Phoenix... Phoenix... kau sungguh baik hati, ya? Siapapun yang sedang dalam kesulitan akan kau tolong..."

D-dia...!

Luka di bahunya secara ajaib tertutup sendiri. Dia... tentu dia bukan manusia biasa! Dia pasti Yaoguai! Ya, tidak salah lagi! Dia pasti Yaoguai yang membuat hutan Shu yang indah ini menjadi labirin mematikan! Kurang ajar! Dan caranya menipuku itu...!

"...!"

Hah! Kenapa ini? Aku... aku tidak bisa bicara?

Yaoguai itu mengibaskan rambutnya sekali, sebelum membungkuk memberi hormat dengan gaya mengejek. "Perkenalkan, namaku Gui Lu (5). Yaoguai yang membuat jalan hutan ini tidak bisa dilalui adalah aku, Phoenix yang baik hati..."

Dengan kedua tangan di leherku, aku cuma bisa meremas leherku. Tidak... aku tidak bisa bicara! Ugh... apa yang dilakukannya padaku?

"Hah? Suara merdumu itu tidak bisa keluar, Phoenix?" Tanyanya dengan seringai licik. Kemudian ia menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah botol berbentuk bola dengan mulut di atasnya. Di dalam bola itu terdapat sebuah bola cahaya putih kecil. "Ini suaramu, bukan? Aku sudah mengambilnya!"

Sial! Jadi itu yang dia lakukan saat mengigit leherku? Mengambil suaraku? Kurang ajar! Bagaimana aku bisa lengah?

Ah! Benar juga! Pikir-pikir, dari awal dia memang cukup aneh! Warna rambut dan matanya yang tidak biasa itu adalah keanehan pertama. Kemudian dia juga tidak memperkenalkan diri seperti seorang jendral pada umunya. Bahkan dia tidak mengenal kedua jendral yang kutanyakan itu! Sial! Betapa bodohnya aku tidak sadar kalau dia itu cuma jendral Shu bohongan!

Gui Lu membalikkan tubuh. "Aku akan menunggu di tengah hutan ini, Phoenix. Atau mungkin lebih tepat kupanggil 'manusia lemah'?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa mengejek. "Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kesulitan menemukannya."

Dan dengan begitu, Yaoguai itu pergi.

"Tuan!" Huo Li memanggilku sementara aku masih tenggelam terlalu dalam di pikiranku sendiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku cuma bisa menunjukkan leherku yang berdarah, tetapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Aku mengangguk.

Anehnya, Huo Li malah terlihat senang. "Oh! Bagus itu! Setidaknya kau tidak banyak cing-cong lagi."

HUO LIIII...! Seandainya aku masih bisa bersuara, pasti aku berteriak sekarang! Tapi suaraku tidak ada. Ah, Huo Li ini! Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi... oh iya. Kalau aku tidak bisa bersuara, apa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku? Celaka!

Segera kugunakan salah satu kekuatanku. Yah, pikir-pikir sekaligus untuk membuat tempat ini menjadi lebih jelas.

_Chu bo wu!_

Meskipun suaraku tidak terdengar, tepatnya malah tidak keluar sama sekali, kabut yang menutupi hutan ini perlahan-lahan sirna, membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruhnya. Syukurlah... untung saja! Kalau tidak, bisa celaka aku harus mengalahkannya tanpa menggunakan kekuatan apapun!

Aku segera berlari, untuk mendapatkan suaraku kembali dan mengalahkannya! Kali ini, memang benar aku bisa langsung menemukan tengah hutan dengan mudah. Hawa Yaoguainya yang kuat itu benar-benar terasa bagiku, tidak seperti saat dia menyamar tadi. Aku berlari secepat yang kakiku bisa, tanpa peduli Huo Li sudah mulai tertinggal karena juga harus menghindari pohon-pohon _gu shu_ besar di hutan ini.

Akhirnya, pada sebuah belokan, aku mendengar suaranya. Diam-diam dibalik sebuah pohon aku mengintip.

"Jadi, kau sudah mendapatkan suaranya?"

Eh? Siapa itu yang bersamanya?

"Ya, lihat ini. Indah sekali kan?" Kata Gui Lu, mungkin sambil menunjukkan botol itu padanya. "Tidak heran. Suara Phoenix..."

"Wah! Benar! Bagus sekali!" Tunggu sebentar. Rasanya, aku mengenal suara itu... "Terima kasih, Gui Lu! Kau benar-benar baik sekali!"

Tidak tahan lagi membendung kecurigaanku, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku...

... hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin kulihat di dunia ini.

Yangmei! Ternyata suara itu memang benar adalah suara Yangmei! Salah satu tangannya menggenggam botol itu. Tetapi yang paling menyakitkan bukan itu! Dia... dia sedang memeluk Gui Lu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih! Itulah yang paling menghancurkanku detik itu juga!

Keduanya menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel. Kalau dibayangkan, aku ini seolah menjadi pengganggu saja untuk mereka. Aku seperti seseorang yang menemukan kekasihnya bersama dengan laki-laki lain...

Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Lu Xun... ternyata kau benar-benar datang, ya?" Yangmei menyeringai licik. Aku hanya membalas ucapannya itu dengan keheningan. Bukan hanya karena aku memang tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, tetapi juga karena suaraku hilang! "Hihihi... aku sudah menunggumu, lho!"

"Sebenarnya yang ingin bertemu denganmu bukan aku, tapi kekasihmu ini, Feng." Imbuh Gui Lu sambil bermain-main dengan sejumput rambut Yangmei. Kurang ajar...! Beraninya dia menyentuh Yangmei! "Yang menginginkan suaramu juga bukan aku. Dia yang meminta."

"Hei, kau ini ngomong kekasih apa, sih?" Yangmei merajuk dengan gaya anak kecilnya yang biasa kulihat. Tetapi kali bukan ditujukan padaku, melainkan pada Yaoguai itu! Matanya yang sekarang berwarna merah itu menatapku sekilas, sebelum menandang Gui Lu dan memegang kedua belah pipinya dengan tangannya. "Sekarang, yang kekasihku kan cuma kau seorang, kan?"

Kedua tanganku terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhku.

Melihat mereka seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kalau misalnya Yangmei memang benar-benar menyayangi orang yang lain, dan aku tahu orang itu menyayangi Yangmei balik dan akan membuatnya bahagia, aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini. Permasalahannya adalah, aku tahu dengan pasti siapa Yaoguai itu...

Ugh... Yangmei... kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu dimiliki oleh Yaoguai sepertinya?

Aku berani bersumpah ini bukan rasa cemburu biasa. Ini perasaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kukatakan dengan kata-kata. Aku benar-benar membenci Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Karena mereka yang membuat Yangmei seperti sekarang ini! Tetapi... tetapi Yangmei justru lebih senang berada bersama mereka yang sebenarnya sedang menjebaknya dan menariknya makin dalam ke kegelapan!

"Hei, kau menangis lagi, Lu Xun?"

Masih berdiri tanpa bergerak seperti patung, aku cuma membiarkan sebutir airmata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Yangmei pasti bisa melihatnya. Bahkan Yaoguai itu juga.

"Hehehe... lihat dia..." Gui Lu menatapku dengan senyum menang. Tangannya masih saja belum terlepas dari Yangmei. "Seperti boneka porselain cantik yang bisu, bukan? Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis?"

Ketika aku masih punya suara saja, dia tidak mau mendengarku. Sekarang, ketika aku tidak bisa bersuara, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berkata-kata dengannya? Kalau aku bisa bersuara, meski cuma untuk sekali saja, aku akan berkata, _Meimei... kembalilah..._ Itu saja. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja.

Yangmei mengembalikan botol itu pada Gui Lu. "Titip sebentar, ya?" Katanya. "Aku akan bermain-main sebentar dengan Lu Xun..."

"Baiklah, _airen_..." Gui Lu berbisik di telinga Yangmei. Saat panggilan itu terucap, aku jadi semakin tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Aku berharap ini cuma mimpi saja, mimpi buruk! Tapi sayangnya, ini adalah kenyataan. "Aku akan pergi dulu..."

Gui Lu akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Yangmei.

"Nah, Lu Xun. Sekarang kau tidak bisa bersuara, kan?" Yangmei berjalan mendekatiku. Selangkah demi selangkah. "Kau tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' lagi! Ayo keluarkan pedangmu! Kita bertarung!"

Memang aku tidak bisa bilang tidak. Tapi kalau aku menolak untuk bertarung, itu pilihanku juga, kan? Yangmei mengeluarkan sebatang mawar hitam. Dan begitu juga denganku. Sebatang mawar hitam yang kemarin kutemukan di dalam ruang hati Miao'er kukeluarkan dari balik bajuku. Sementara pedangku terjatuh begitu saja dari genggaman tanganku. Sudah. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di tanganku selain dari mawar hitam itu.

"Oh! Ternyata kau masih menyimpan mawar itu, ya?" Tanya Yangmei. "Kemarin memang sengaja kuletakkan di sana. Kau tahu aku menunggumu di sini, ya?"

Sejujurnya iya.

Aku tahu dia menungguku di sini. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau begini caranya menampakkan diri di depanku. Dengan seorang Yaoguai yang lain, yang dia izinkan untuk menyentuhnya, bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Mawar di tangannya berubah menjadi cambuk berduri yang biasa digunakannya sebagai senjata. "Hei, ayo ambil pedangmu! Kita kan tidak bisa mulai kalau kau masih belum bersenjata?"

Aku cuma menggeleng.

"Hmph. Kau selalu begitu." Dengus Yangmei. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku justru suka sekali kau seperti itu. Kalau kau cuma diam sementara aku bisa melukaimu semauku, rasanya menyenangkan sekali!" Dia memamerkan cambuknya itu di depan mataku, seolah sedang berusaha menakutiku. Seolah dia berkata 'inilah yang akan kau terima kalau tidak mau bertarung denganku.' Dan benar saja. Entah karena pengelihatanku yang kabur karena airmata yang menggenang atau memang benar, sepertinya duri-duri itu semakin panjang saja...

Tapi, sungguh aku tidak takut pada cambuk itu.

Ya, cambuk itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, masih tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Itulah yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menutup mata dan menunduk. Hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya saja.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka ini, ya?" Yangmei tertawa licik. Aku cuma menatap tanah tempatku berpijak, tetapi tidak apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Kemudian, serangan itu akhirnya datang.

Sulur berduri yang panjang itu menyambar tubuhku. Seketika itu juga goresan yang panjang tertinggal di tubuhku, mulai dari bahu sampai pinggang. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, darah langsung mengalir. Duri-duri itu sebagian tertancap di lukaku.

Aku merintih kesakitan, tetapi sekali lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Pada waktu yang sama, Yangmei sedang tertawa. Melompat dari tempatnya yang awal, dia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangku. Sekali lagi menyerangku menggunakan cambuknya.

Kali ini aku terjatuh.

Eh... tunggu... apa ini?

Sesaat sebelum aku terjatuh, jari telunjukku tiba-tiba saja terasa perih. Tidak sakit memang. Hanya aneh saja kenapa tanganku bisa tiba-tiba perih.

Sementara aku masih berusaha berdiri, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jari telunjukku. Ada sebuah garis. Kulitku terkelupas, tetapi tidak sampai mengeluarkan darah. Rasa perih itu tidak ada lagi...

Hei, tunggu sebentar. Gui Lu... dia bisa mencuri suaraku sehingga yang keluar dari mulutku cuma udara saja, bukan? Mungkinkah... dia itu Yaoguai yang berkekuatan angin? Kalau begitu, berarti luka di tanganku ini jangan-jangan karena...

Karena...

Ya Tian! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Celaka! Bukan cuma aku yang dalam bahaya besar! Yangmei... Yangmei juga! Malahan, keadaan Yangmei lebih berbahaya daripada aku! Sebab dia tidak sadar, sementara aku sudah menemukannya! Yangmei, dia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya! Celaka!

_Meimei!_

Sial! Suaraku tidak keluar! Bagaimana caranya memberitahukannya?

Sementara aku masih berusaha berdiri, cambuk Yangmei mengenai punggungku. Aku terjatuh lagi.

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kau tidak bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Ayo! Berdiri! Kemampuanmu cuma segitu?"

Jadi, sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, ingin sekali bisa menyampaikan peringatanku ini melalui mataku saja. Tetapi... bagaimana caranya? Tatapanku seperti orang memohon. Iya, aku memohon agar dia cepat pergi dari tempat ini! Tetapi, pasti baginya aku sedang memohon agar dia tidak melanjutkan serangannya...

_Meimei... bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyampaikan ini?_

Akhirnya aku bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempat ini. Mataku kembali ke pedang yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Ah! Aku tahu! Segera aku memungutnya.

"Eh? Kau akan menyerang?" Yangmei sekali lagi menyiapkan cambuknya. Kali ini dalam posisi yang lebih awas.

_Tidak... aku tidak akan menyerangmu..._

Dengan pedangku, aku menuliskan sesuatu di atas tanah. Aku harap, dia bisa mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan. Tapi yang namanya Yangmei, daripada memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan, dia lebih memilih untuk melakukan kehendak hatinya sendiri. Dia tetap saja menyerangku, tetapi dengan cara melompat ke sana kemari! Ahhh... semakin bergerak begitu, dia akan semakin dalam bahaya!

Pasti karena dia menganggap aku akan menangkapnya, jadi dia menyerangku seperti itu.

Tapi sungguh. Aku tidak akan menangkapnya. Aku cuma ingin saat ini dia pergi dari tempat yang luar biasa berbahaya ini.

Jadi di tengah hujam cambukan itu, aku cuma bisa mengigit bibirku menahan sakit, sambil menuliskan satu huruf yang aku sangat ingin dia lakukan. Sebuah lecutan mengenai tanganku, dan hampir saja pedang ini terlepas. Lecutan lain di kakiku membuatku akan jatuh. Tapi... aku tidak boleh... tidak boleh jatuh... sebelum Yangmei selamat...!

Tanpa aku sadari, sekarang tanah tempat aku menuliskan huruf itu berubah menjadi merah oleh darahku sendiri.

"Hei! Lu Xun! Kau sedang apa? Lihat sini!" Serunya.

Tetapi aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku sudah lupa berapa banyak cambukan yang sudah Yangmei berikan untukku. Ah, tapi aku memang tidak akan pernah mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk menyakitiku. Airmataku sudah turun sejak tadi, membasahi seluruh wajahku. Sama saja aku membuka mata, karena airmata sudah membuat pandanganku begitu kaburnya sampai aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku cuma bisa menutup mata sambil menulis huruf itu. Sial... kenapa satu huruf yang sederhana saja begitu susah untuk kutuliskan...?

Dan baru aku sadar... karena Yangmei, aku bukan cuma kehilangan suara tetapi juga pengelihatanku. Setidaknya untuk detik-detik yang paling menyengsarakan ini.

Akhirnya... goresan terakhir...

Sesudah itu, aku melepaskan pedang itu. Rasanya... tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri lagi...

Aku terjatuh. Entah aku masih sadarkan diri atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.

Melihatku terjatuh secara tiba-tiba, akhirnya Yangmei datang menghampiriku. Dan tentu saja, dia membaca tulisan itu. Huruf itu... _qu_-pergi...

"Hah?" Yangmei memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau ingin aku per..."

Kata-katanya berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah. Celaka! Apa aku sudah terlambat? Apa dia...

Benar saja... Entah bagaimana, di sekujur tubuh Yangmei muncul goresa-goresan merah. Ada yang panjang, ada yang pendek. Dan semuanya, bukan cuma seperti jariku yang cuma terkelupas. Goresan-goresan di tubuh Yangmei mengeluarkan darah! Sebagian hanya tetesan-tetesan saja, tetapi sebagian besar luka itu menyemburkan darah!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! Kenapa ini...!"

Dia jatuh terduduk sambil menjerit kesakitan. Dan seperti yang kuduga, airmata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Ini memang cara Gui Lu untuk membunuhku. Tetapi tidak kusangka, dia bahkan menggunakannya pada Yangmei juga! Yaoguai berkekuatan angin itu pasti punya kekuatan untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang hampa udara! Karena itu, di tempat aku dan Yangmei 'bertarung' ini, dia menyiapkan jaring-jaring seperti benang tipis. Benang itu memang hanya objek hampa udara yang dibuatnya, dan itulah yang membuat Yangmei awalnya tidak sadar. Sesudah lama, barulah luka-luka kecil yang tadinya terbentuk oleh benang-benang itu akan benar-benar mengeluarkan darah!

Tapi... kenapa... kenapa Yangmei juga harus mengalaminya?

Kalau memang ini sebagai hukuman atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan sebelumnya padaku, aku berharap sebaiknya aku saja yang terkena benang-benang itu... Karena itulah tadi dia kusuruh pergi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Yangmei yang masih menangis karena kesakitan. Inilah kekuatan Gui Lu yang berkekuatan angin itu. Secara tidak sadar, dia bisa melukai korbannya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa disadari oleh si korban, sampai korban itu sendiri yang benar-benar hancur.

Seperti Yangmei sekarang...

"..."

Sial... aku benar-benar lupa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun...

Saat melihatku, Yangmei langsung cepat-cepat mundur. Wajahnya pucat, ketakutan melihatku seolah-olah aku ini monster yang membawa parang besar dan siap akan membunuhnya. "L-Lu Xun..." Suaranya gemetaran. Airmata yang keluar itu rupanya bukan cuma karena rasa sakit, tetapi juga karena rasa takut. Aneh, baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu dia merasa menang di atas angin. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap dia sudah nyaris mati.

Sementara aku maju selangkah, dia sudah berusaha untuk berdiri dan lari. Tetapi keadaannya benar-benar tidak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kelihatan seolah sedang mandi dengan darahnya sendiri.

"J-jangan...!" Sekali lagi dia mundur. Matanya yang ketakutan itu hanya menatapku sesaat sebelum menunduk lagi dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya yang kelihatan tak karuan itu sekarang meringkuk, bergetar tak karuan. "Mati aku... aku... sebentar lagi... dihukum..."

Kenapa Yangmei selalu berkata begitu? Apa memang aku terlihat seperti datang untuk menghukumnya?

Benar kan yang kukatakan pada Nü Gui dulu? Yangmei tidak mungkin akan begitu beraninya datang padaku dan mengemis mohon belas kasihan kalau dia sudah kalah dan tak berdaya. Pasti yang dia tahu cuma berkata 'aku akan dihukum'.

Justru aku datang karena aku ingin menolongnya, bukannya malah mau menghukumnya...

Namun sayangnya, sebelum itu terjadi, jaring-jaring benang hampa udara itu muncul lagi! Memisahkan kami berdua! Kali ini jaring-jaring itu bisa kulihat jelas dengan mataku sendiri!

Aku berpaling ke belakang.

Gui Lu, Yaoguai yang sampai membuat Yangmei seperti ini, ada di sana. Meskipun tanpa suara, aku menggeram marah. Untuk Yaoguai yang seperti ini, yang tega melukai Yangmei sampai seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!

"Wah, maaf... kelihatannya aku menganggu..." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengalahkan gadis itu ya, Feng?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan tanpa senjata apapun, aku langsung menerjangnya. Dengan tangan kosong, aku melayangkan tinjuku ke arahnya. Dan... dengan mudah diihindarinya serangan itu. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan, dan langsung jatuh terjembab ke tanah.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan cara konyol begitu, Feng?" Gui Lu berkata dengan gaya menganggap enteng. "Kau bukan cuma manusia lemah, tetapi tidak berotak."

"Oh, begitu katamu?"

Kali ini, tatapan menang Gui Lu berubah seluruhnya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia shock bukan main, terutama sesudah aku berdiri dan memamerkan botol kacanya yang sekarang kosong itu. Bola cahaya putih itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dalamnya.

"Maaf saja." Kataku dengan suara yang baru saja kudapatkan kembali. Rupanya, memang lebih enak bisa bicara daripada diam. "Aku bukan menyerangmu... hanya... mengambil kembali suaraku..."

Aku sadar, tubuhku sudah terlalu lemah karena cambukan-cambukan Yangmei. Suaraku saja sudah bukan main pecahnya, diselingi oleh nafas yang terputus-putus. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melawannya kalau harus menggunakan tenaga fisik.

Tapi... hei, bukankah kemarin Taigong Wang memerikan aku kekuatan tanah yang dimilikinya? Kalau sekarang kekuatan tanahku sama hebatnya sepertinya, maka kekuatan itu pasti cukup hebat untuk mengalahkan Yaoguai ini, bukan?

Sayangnya... kekuatan tanah biasanya memiliki jarak serang yang luas. Dan Yangmei ada di sini...

"Meimei...!" Seruku. "Pergi dari sini...! Cepat...! Bahaya...!"

Tetapi Yangmei tidak melakukan apapun selain tetap dengan matanya yang terbelalak lebar tetapi kosong itu menatapku. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Aku tahu, dia masih shock dan ketakutan padaku.

"Heh, gadis ini benar-benar titik lemahmu, ya?" Gui Lu mengejek, sebelum matanya kembali pada Yangmei. "_Airen_, maaf, ya? Tapi aku rasa kau lebih berguna seperti ini!"

Apa yang kulihat sesudah itu membuatku tak percaya! Tepatnya, memang aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya! Sebab, sebelum ia menggunakan kekuatan anginnya, aku sudah terlebih dahulu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Yangmei. Kedua tanganku menumpu pada pohon yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar, sementara kedua lututku berlutut dekat dengan kakinya. Tubuhku seperti perisai yang melindunginya, tetapi tidak menyentuhnya. Sebab aku tahu, dia pasti tidak ingin disentuh olehku.

"Ahhh...!"

Jeritan kesakitan itu milik siapa lagi kalau bukan aku? Gui Lu mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi. Kali ini, kekuatannya bermunculan dalam bentuk benda-benda seperti kertas yang tipis, tetapi tajam! Dengan cepatnya benda-benda itu menusuk dan memberet punggungku yang sebelumnya sudah terkena cambukan sulur berduri Yangmei.

Tidak kuat lagi, tubuhku terjatuh di atas tubuh Yangmei. Dan seperti yang kutakutkan, dia menjerit ketakutan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar detik ketika aku menyentuhnya.

Tetapi untunglah, serangan itu tidak berlangsung lama...

"Meimei..." Bisikku dengan nada memohon. "Kumohon... pergilah... bahaya..."

Belum sampai aku sudah selesai, tiba-tiba rambutku dijambak dari belakang oleh Gui Lu. "Kenapa menyuruh Huang pergi, heh?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa. Sekali lagi. "Huang masih ingin melihatmu di sini, ya kan?"

Gadis itu sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun. Terlalu shock dan ketakutan untuk menjawab.

"Ahhh... aku tahu." Gumamnya. "Kau tidak ingin dia melihatmu seperti ini, bukan, Feng?"

Tentu saja bukan itu. Tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya, melainkan kembali berkata pada Yangmei, dengan suara terputus-putus sambil menahan sakit. "Meimei... pergilah..."

"Huh! Kau ini...!" Gui Lu menggeram kesal. Ahhh... Yangmei tidak pergi... bagaimana caranya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku?

Yaoguai itu duduk di atas tanah, menatapku dengan tatapan liciknya. Sudah tentu dia menyiapkan sebuah rencana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai yang mengerikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia mendudukkanku dalam pangkuannya. Tubuhku yang sudah sangat lemah ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan...

"Hei, Huang!" Serunya memanggil Yangmei. Tetapi tentu saja Yangmei tidak berubah. Wajahnya masih ketakutan seperti tadi. "Aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu yang menarik..."

Tangan Yaoguai itu berhenti di kantong yang terikat di pinggangku, kemudian membukanya. Aku dengan jelas bisa melihat dia mengambil sebatang bunga _xiang ri kui_ di dalamnya, tetapi tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia mengambil bunga itu, mencium baunya, kemudian menggigit sebuah kelopak kuning.

"Feng, coba cium bunga ini."

Aku sudah apa yang kira-kira dilakukannya pada bunga itu. Jadi aku memalingkan wajahku dari bunga yang disodorkannya ke wajahku.

"Hei, jangan begitu..." Kata Gui Lu sembari menggunakan tangannya yang satu untuk menahan kepalaku dan memaksaku mencium bau bunga itu. "Lagipula, Huang masih ingin melihatmu..."

Oh iya. Aku benar-benar lupa pada Yangmei. Alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan tanahku sekarang adalah karena aku takut seranganku akan mengenainya juga. Kalau dia sekarang adalah kegelapan, dan yang kugunakan adalah kekuatan cahaya, tentu dia sendiri akan terkena serangan itu...

"Meimei..." Aku berujar lagi. Rasanya suaraku terlalu lemah untuk didengar olehnya. "Pergi... Bahaya..."

"Sudah, jangan bicara saja! Cium bunga ini!" Perintah Gui Lu. Kali ini dia menempelkan bunga itu pada hidungku, sampai mau tidak mau aku harus menghirupnya. Entah apa yang ditaruhnya pada bunga itu, tetapi baunya jelas berbeda dengan bunga biasanya. Bau itu, ketika sampai pada hidungku, rasanya harum dan enak sekali. Bahkan membuat kepalaku sampai berputar-putar, seolah-olah aku seperti melayang-layang di langit.

Tapi hanya sampai di sana saja rasa menyenangkan itu. Ketika bau-bauan itu sampai ke tenggorokan kemudian ke paru-paruku, rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Paru-paruku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum!

Memang benar rasa sakit di dadaku sangat menyiksa. Tetapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolak bau ini kalau aku tetap menginginkan rasa manis di kepala dan hidungku?

"Hahhh... Hahhh..."

Gui Lu tersenyum saat melihatku menghirup bau itu dalam-dalam, tetapi sambil menahan sakit di dadaku. Nafasku yang berat dan tak teratur seperti musik yang indah di telinganya. "Hmmm... kau suka, Feng?" Kemudian dia tertawa rendah. "Ternyata tubuhmu juga mempan dengan racun ini... benar-benar seperti manusia biasa..."

Dengan kesadaranku yang masih tersisa, aku mendengar suaranya. Ohhh... jadi, racun ini sebenarnya racun biasa buatan manusia? (6) Ugh... dia benar. Aku memang Phoenix, tapi aku juga berada dalam tubuh manusia. Tentu saja racun itu akan bekerja padaku. Mataku kemudian beralih pada Yangmei. Dia masih di sana. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Airmata karena ketakutan itu masih di sana. Darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya belum berhenti.

"Mei... mei... pergi... cepat..."

"Feng, kau ini kenapa? Huang kan juga ingin melihatmu merasa enak? Hmmm?" Tanya dengan nada mengejek. "Hmmm... aku tahu. Jangan-jangan kau malu karena dia bisa melihatmu merasa nyaman oleh seorang Yaoguai?"

Celaka... aku tidak kuat lagi... Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau bau ini memang menyenangkan di hidung dan kepala saja, tetapi saat sampai di dadaku, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Kalau aku terus-menerus seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku mati. Atau malah lebih parah, aku bisa ingin dan ketagihan pada bau-bauan yang justru akan membunuhku ini...

"Aku pernah melihat lukisan-lukisan manusia tentang Feng dan Huang." Kata Gui Lu lagi. "Dua burung Phoenix digambarkan terbang bersama. Entah kenapa, justru Feng yang selalu digambarkan lebih cantik dan lebih indah dari Huang. Dengan bulu ekor berwarna pelangi, sayap berwarna matahari, mata berwarna emas yang bercahaya..." Satu tangannya bermain-main dengan kepangan rambutku. "Hmmm... benar juga. Kurasa kalau kau perempuan, kau pasti lebih cantik dari gadis itu."

Karena pengaruh racun ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir yang dia ucapkan itu sebenarnya pujian atau olokan. Kesadaranku sepertinya mulai memudar. Tetapi, saat pandangan mataku kulayangkan pada Yangmei, aku tahu aku tidak boleh menutup mata! Aku harus memperingatkannya agar pergi dari sini!

"Mei... mei...!" Sementara mataku mulai tertutup setengah, aku berseru padanya. "Pergilah...! Di sini... bahaya...!"

Gui Lu mendengus kesal. "Hmph!" Pada akhirnya, dia mendorong tubuhku sampai jatuh tertelungkup di tanah. Bau-bauan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. "Sialan! Padahal manusia siapapun bisa pingsan sebentar saja! Apa gara-gara gadis itu kau tidak bisa tertidur?"

Sementara Yaoguai itu berjalan mendekati Yangmei, aku berusaha menghimpun kekuatan dan kesadaranku. Syukurlah... kalau tidak ada bau-bauan itu, semuanya menjadi lebih mudah untukku. Kali ini aku bahkan bisa mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada Yangmei.

Dia mencengkram bahu Yangmei, kemudian mengangkat gadis yang masih ketakutan itu. "Kau ini mengganggu saja."

Sesudah itu, dengan tanpa perasaan, dilemparkannya Yangmei seperti boneka kain yang sudah rusak sekuat tenaganya, sampai ke tempat yang terjauh yang dia bisa.

Dan aku... hanya bisa melihatnya dengan mata mendelik lebar.

Gui Lu itu...! Bukankah tadinya dia memanggil Yangmei dengan '_airen_'? Tapi... kenapa dia tega melakukan seperti itu? Kenapa Yaoguai ini begitu tidak berperasaan menipu gadis seperti Yangmei? Dia bukan cuma membuat Yangmei bertarung denganku, tetapi juga mengorbankannya demi bisa membunuhku dengan benang-benang itu! Dan bahkan sampai terakhir pun, saat menemukan Yangmei dalam keadaan berdarah-darah begitu, dia tidak melakukan apapun, malah menggunakannya sebagai pancingan untuk menyerangku!

Sekarang... sekarang dia membuang Yangmei begitu rupa!

Yangmei sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa sesudah jatuh terjembab begitu, kecuali tetap gemetar ketakutan seperti tadi. Melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan, lebih mengerikan daripada dipaksa mencium bau racun mematikan itu untukku. Bagaimana bisa tidak? Airmataku mulai mengalir lagi. Tetapi kali ini bukan airmata kesedihan, tetapi kemarahan.

"G-Gui Lu..." Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku berusaha berdiri dengan bersandar pada pedangku. Yaoguai itu menoleh ke belakang, sedikit terkejut melihatku bisa berdiri dengan kekuatanku sendiri. "Kau... beraninya kau melakukan itu... pada Meimei...!"

Aku terbatuk sekali. Kulihat di tanganku terdapat darah yang kumuntahkan saat aku batuk. Celaka... mungkin bau-bauan itu sudah melukai tenggorokan dan paru-paruku sekarang.

Yaoguai itu menyilangkan lengannya, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan sombong. "Wah, hebat juga kau masih bisa berdiri." Dia berjalan mendekatiku, tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu. Tapi sebaiknya kau kubunuh sekarang saja..."

Dia kira dia bisa membunuhku dengan begitu mudah. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa kelengahan musuh adalah lawan terbaik kita. Jadi, aku membiarkannya maju mendekatiku.

Sekarang, dengan Yangmei sudah dilemparkan begitu jauh olehnya dengan brutal, aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dengan bebas tanpa takut melukainya.

Hanya dengan satu tangan saja, dia mencengkram leherku dan mencekiknya. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya berlaku seenaknya saja. Ya, sedari tadi dia sudah berbuat semaunya baik padaku maupun pada Yangmei, dan itu benar-benar sudah lebih dari sekedar keterlaluan. Pedang yang masih berada di tanganku kugenggam dengan lebih kuat.

Kemudian dengan segera, kutusukkan pedang itu pada tubuhnya.

Sayangnya, sekali lagi, dia berhasil menghindar. Tangannya terlepas dari leherku

"Ohhh..." Gui Lu menyeringai. "Rupanya kau masih punya senjata juga..."

"Aku memang sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi..." Kataku dengan setengah suara. "Tapi aku masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan tanahku..."

Kali ini, gantian dia yang menatapku dengan kaget. Tentu saja, dia sama sekali tidak punya persiapan apapun untuk menahan seranganku.

"_Zhu shi wu qi_...!"

Aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada Taigong Wang. Kekuatan tanah yang dia berikan padaku rupanya sangat kuat. Empat buah batu besar yang seperti tembok keluar dari tanah dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mengurung Yaoguai itu sehingga tidak bisa lari kemanapun. Sementara terjebak di dalamnya, berpuluh-puluh pilar batu meluncur menembus ke dalam kurungan batu itu. Inilah yang membuatku takut jika sampai serangan ini mengenai Yangmei juga.

Kekuatan tanah yang luar biasa... entah bagaimana dengan kekuatanku yang sudah sangat melemah ini aku bisa menggunakannya...

Mungkin... dari jauh sana, Taigong Wang sendiri sudah memberiku kekuatan...

Setelah kekuatan itu selesai kugunakan, batu-batu serta pilar-pilar itu hilang. Yang tersisa hanya Gui Lu yang sekarang terbaring kalah sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Gui Lu..." Aku menyahut. "Kau kalah..."

"Ugh..." Sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dia menatap ke kejauhan, ke tempat Yangmei berada. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melebar. "Hei, _airen_..." Panggilnya. "Feng ini sebenarnya sayang padamu! Tolong katakan padanya jangan membunuhku! Dia pasti akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu."

"Kau...!" Tanganku mengepal erat. Gigiku menggertak karena marah. Yaoguai ini... sesudah melakukan semua itu pada Yangmei, dia berani berkata begitu? Keterlaluan! Tidak heran dia adalah Yaoguai...! "Kau tidak bisa lagi dimaafkan!"

Bukannya ketakutan, Yaoguai angin itu malah tertawa. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan katamu?" Mendengar ini, bukan main terkejutnya aku. Rupanya dia masih bisa membantah... "Huang melakukan hal yang sama parahnya sepertiku, malah lebih parah. Apa yang membuatnya bisa dimaafkan sementara aku tidak?"

Aku pun mati kata.

Melihatku yang tidak menjawab apa-apa, Gui Lu tertawa pelan, kemudian melanjutkan. "Hei, kau, manusia rendah." Panggilnya. Di saat-saat terakhirnya pun, dia tetap tidak mengakui kekalahannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala Yaoguai-yaoguai ini sehingga mereka bisa begitu keras kepala? "Gara-gara kau, kami semua dibuang ke _Di Yu_. Apa kau tahu? Keberadaanmu itu benar-benar membuat celaka!" Umpatnya sambil menudingku dengan keras. Ya, tanpa perlu mendengar kata-katanya pun, aku sudah tahu dia sedang marah besar padaku. "T'an Mo Wang memang benar. Lebih baik jika kau tidak pernah ada!"

Aku hanya membalasnya tenang dengan pertanyaan. "Jadi, kau tidak ingin di _Di Yu_?" Tanyaku. Dia tidak membalas, maka kulanjutkan. "Kau ingin berada di _Tian Shang_?" Kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, meski aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin di _Tian Shang_... tetapi apa kau ingin bersamaku?"

Sampai di sini, dia tidak menjawab apapun selain menggeram marah.

Kemudian, ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menepis uluran tanganku. Sudah kuduga. "Tinggal denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang angkuh dan sombong. Meski dia sudah kalah, matanya tetap bisa menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Hmph! Aku tidak sudi tinggal bersama makhluk rendahan sepertimu, dasar kau manusia lemah! Lebih baik selamanya di _Di Yu_ daripada di _Tian Shang_ bersama denganmu!" Tukasnya dengan seruan penuh rasa amarah dan kedengkian.

"Tahulah kau sekarang, Gui Lu..." Aku membalas dengan desahan. "Berada di _Di Yu_ bukan paksaan... kau sendiri yang memilih, bukan?"

Tanpa menunggu banyak omong lagi, aku langsung menusuknya dengan pedangku, tepat pada jantungnya. Saat itu juga, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan lenyap dan akhrinya menghilang begitu saja. Hmph. Untuk makhluk seperti ini, bahkan kematian sudah terlalu bagus untuknya.

Kulihat ke belakang. Yangmei masih ada di sana, tidak berubah dari posisinya yang semula. Selangkah demi selangkah aku mendekatinya, benar-benar takut kalau sampai membuatnya makin ketakutan. Semakin lama makin terlihat jelas. Yangmei dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu tidak melakukan apapun, terlalu takut untuk melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun. Dia kelihatan rapuh sekali...

Aku berlutut di depannya. Satu tanganku kugunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ketika aku melakukan itu, dengan gerakan yang paling lembut seklipun, dia tetap saja kelihatan ketakutan. Bahkan sekarang menolak untuk menatapku, tetapi aku tetap tahu dengan jelas dia benar-benar ketakutan.

Yangmei... bagaimana caranya membuatmu tahu...?

Mawar hitam milikku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi putih. Aku mengambilnya dan meletakkannya pada tangan Yangmei, sebelum menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatanku yang terakhir untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku tidak peduli kalau sesudah sembuh nanti dia akan membunuhku. Yang penting, dia tidak perlu kesakitan lagi. Itu cukup untukku.

Perlahan, tanganku bercahaya, kutumpangkan di atas tangan Yangmei. Sedikit demi sedikit, lukanya tertutup dan sembuh. Akhirnya, benar-benar tidak ada satu luka pun yang tersisa.

"Ugh..." Sesudah semua ini... rasanya aku benar-benar lelah sekali... tubuhku sakit semua...

"Ahhh...! Kau... masih di sini...!"

Sayangnya, Yangmei tetap tidak berubah. Dia memang sekarang sudah sembuh, bahkan sudah bisa bergerak. Tetapi dia masih ketakutan melihatku. Berhubung sekarang dia bisa lari, maka dia berlari sejauh-jauhnya meninggalkanku, tanpa menoleh padaku barang sekalipun. Dia berlari seperti seekor kijang yang lari dari panah pemburu. Padahal, aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencarinya untuk menghukumnya...

Sambil bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon, aku cuma bisa menatap kepergiannya. Ahhh... saat keadaan tadi benar-benar berbahaya, ketika dia kusuruh pergi, dia tidak mau pergi. Sekarang saat keadaan sudah aman, saat aku benar-benar ingin dan membutuhkan dia di sampingku, dia pergi meninggalkanku seperti ini...

Tiba-tiba saja, di depanku muncul seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kulihat sekarang.

"Feng..." T'an Mo, tentu saja. Siapa lagi? "Kulihat Huang meninggalkanmu lagi, ya?"

Seperti apa yang dikatakan _Tai Yang_, aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan makhluk satu ini. Jadi, aku tidak mengatakan apapun selain diam saja dan memalingkan wajah.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. "Wah... wah... kacau sekali keadaanmu. Huang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Kali ini, aku menjawabnya. "Aku sendiri yang membuat diriku begini."

T'an Mo terlihat terkejut bukan main mendengarku.

"T'an Mo, kau tidak bisa membohongiku lagi." Sahutku dengan suara rendah dan datar, tetapi menyimpan kemarahan. "Aku tidak perlu membayarmu macam-macam untuk mendapatkan kembali Yangmei. Kalau cuma untuk mendapatkannya, aku hanya tinggal membunuhmu di sini saja."

Sebelum keterkejutannya hilang, aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Yang kulakukan sebenarnya bukan menyelamatkan Yangmei darimu..."

"Hah! Kau ini bicara apa sebenarnya?" Ejek T'an Mo. Tetapi aku sudah bisa melihat kalau dia hanya bisa mengelak saja.

"Ketika kau jatuh dalam kegelapan dan kalah, _Tai Yang_ menghukummu dengan mengurungmu dalam _Di Yu_, bukan?" Tanyaku balik. Yah, kelihatan sekali kalau dia benar-benar marah saat aku mengatakannya. "Yangmei juga harusnya mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi aku ada di sini untuk menyelamatkannya..."

Tiba-tiba saja kemarahannya memuncak. Dia menerjang ke arahku dan nyaris saja membunuhku! Aku sempat kaget saat gerakannya terhenti, tetapi aku mengerti kenapa. Kali ini dengan teriakan keras penuh emosi, dia mengumpat. "JAHANAM!" Serunya kuat-kuat, sampai suaranya menggema dalam hutan ini. "Dia menyuruhmu menyelamatkan Huang! Tetapi kenapa...! Kenapa kami tidak...!"

"Kenapa aku tidak menyelamatkan kalian?" Aku melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dan sepertinya memang tepat. "Hmph. Aneh. Kau tidak percaya kalau aku ada, lalu kau berharap aku akan menolongmu. Begitu?"

Tanpa banyak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia melayangkan tinjunya ke pipiku. Tetapi aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak menghindar, tidak juga berusaha menahan serangannya. Hmph. Lucu. Tangannya sendiri yang berhenti di tengah-tengah. Dia urung menyerangku, padahal keadaanku sekarang terluka parah dan cuma bisa duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Kenapa, T'an Mo? Kau takut padaku, kan?" Tanyaku. "Kau takut padaku, makanya kau membohongiku ini-itu agar akulah yang takut padamu." Ungkapku. Kali ini, aku tersenyum menang saat melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi kemarahan, tetapi juga rasa takut saat melihatku. "Maaf saja. Tipuanmu tidak akan berlaku untukku."

Dia mundur selangkah, sepertinya siap untuk melarikan diri. Tetapi sebelum itu tangannya teracung ke arahku. "Kau...! Di tebing menghadap ke barat itu, kau akan mati!"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kau juga..."

Dengan begitu, T'an Mo sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia menggeram marah, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dan menghilang begitu saja dalam kegelapan. Baguslah. Aku juga tidak ingin dia berada di sini lama-lama.

Sekarang, kembali pada masalahku sendiri. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, ya? Semisalkan di tempat ini ada Zhou Ying, mungkin dia bisa membantuku mengobati luka-lukaku. Tapi di sini cuma aku sendiri. Memang sih aku membawa perban dan obat-obatan. Tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana bisa membalut luka sendiri?

"Tuan!"

Eh, aku lupa kalau di sini ada Huo Li...

Ah, tapi kuda sepertinya apa bisa diandalkan.

Aku menatap sekilas ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. "Hei, Huo Li. Aku capek sekali. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak." Kataku. "Kalau kau bosan menungguku di sini, kau bisa pergi dulu ke kota Dang Qu. Hutan ini sudah tidak berbahaya, kok..."

Kuda itu berbaring di sebelahku dengan menekuk keempat kakinya. "Aku akan menunggu di sini. Kalau tuan sudah siap, silahkan tuan menunggangiku." Katanya. Wah, aku terkejut sekali mendengar Huo Li berkata begitu. Akhirnya dia mengizinkanku menungganginya. "Sebelum sampai ke Dang Qu, di sana ada anak sungai kecil sungai Chang Jiang kan? Tuan, kau bisa membersihkan lukamu di sana."

Oh iya... benar juga...

Ahhh... untung saja ada Huo Li... hebat... kali ini dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan...

Baguslah... rasanya aku benar-benar bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau begini...

* * *

(1) Dui bu qi: "Maaf! Maaf!" AKA "Sori! Sori!"

(2) Ya tentu aja pelanginya bisa muncul pas hujan lha wong itu bukan pelangi kok... itu Aurora... ==a

(3) Wokey akan saya akui... kalimat ini saya ambil dari FFnya IXA Cross yang judulnya "Eternal Reverie", omongannya Kojuro kalo dia sudah selesai melawan musuh

(4) Kayak vampir ya~ *dinuklir gara2 nggak penting*

(5) Gui Lu, Yaoguai yang dikabarkan suka membuat orang tersesat, yaitu kalo ada orang yang masuk sebuah hutan, dia nggak akan bisa keluar lagi (nama lain Gui Lu itu Gui Shu)

(6) Sodara nggak bisa menebak ini racun macam apa? Racun ini adalah yang kita tahu sekarang dengan Drugs AKA obat2an terlarang. Di zaman dulu pun udah ada. BTW, berhubung saya nggak pernah pake drugs, saya juga nggak tahu gimana rasanya drug itu... ==a

**~~NAMA SPELL~~  
**DIVINE SPELL  
_Chu bo wu_: Expelling the Mist (Spell ini mestinya udah pernah keluar)

EARTH SPELL  
_Zhu Shi Wu Qi_: Stone-Pillar Weapon

Yak... akhirnya sekian dulu untuk chap 42... Updatenya minggu depan hari Selasa... ^^ seperti biasa~ Wkwkwkwk...


	43. Let's Spread the Smile!

Reply Review:

**Bos**: Wokey, bos...

**IXA Cross**: Wewww... siapa juga yang bilang Aurora=pelangi? ==a Wkwkwkwwk... kan si Lu Xun juga nggak tau tentang magnet dan segala isinya itu... wkwkwkw...

**Putri**: Iya... sejujurnya, saya juga nggak tahu udah berapa kali Lu Xun saya bikin nangis di FF ini...==a maka hancurlah harga diri Lu Xun di FF ini AKA dia jadi OOC sekaleeee~

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Ahahahaha~ Benar juga... ^^;;; *ketawa-ketiwi gaje* Hooo~ Bagus itu *sambil angguk2* berarti si Deneb jauh lebih beradab, lebih berbudaya, dan lebih tau aturan daripada Huo Li...

Aiyaaaaa~~~ saya lupa menyampaikan Gong Xi Fa Cai pada semua readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca cerita saya yang asli sangat tidak penting ini~ Tapi, ehm, saya udah menyampaikan Gong Xi Fa Cai di side-story saya untuk cerita ini yang judulnya 'How to Make Him Happy?' yang saya publish di Facebook untuk menjawab request dari Bos... So, kalo anda merasa bete dan merasa punya banyak waktu tapi sedikit kerjaan, dibaca, ya~~~~ *dinuklir seketika*

BTW, sekali lagi cuma mau mengingatkan:  
_xiansheng:_ Mr. / Mister  
_qianbei:_ Panggilan untuk orang yang lebih tua  
_didi: _Panggilan untuk adik laki-laki, tapi bisa juga untuk anak laki-laki yang lebih muda  
_yeye:_ Panggilan untuk kakek  
_guniang:_ Ms. / Miss  
_Bei_: salah satu cara orang China untuk mengganti kata ganti orang pertama untuk menunjukkan sopan santun pada lawan bicara. Bei artinya "I, from a lower class"

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Bodoh benar aku... begitu keasyikannya tertidur di hutan ini sampai tidak sadar kalau hari sudah malam.

Hmmm... tepatnya mungkin sudah tengah malam. Huo Li sendiri juga asyik tertidur di sebelahku. Wah hebat. Aku tidur kira-kira tengah hari, dan baru sekarang tengah malam aku bangun. Aku tidur lebih dari dua belas jam. Untung saja di hutan ini tidak terjadi segala hal ajaib lagi. Benar saja, sesudah aku mengalahkan Gui Lu, tempat ini benar-benar aman seperti hutan Shu lain pada umumnya. Tidak ada orang yang lewat di tempat ini, tentu saja, masih mengira hutan ini berbahaya. Coba kalau ada orang, mungkin aku bisa minta tolong padanya.

"Huo Li, ayo kita pergi..."

Huo Li tentu saja tidak semudah itu bangun. Sudah tidur sekali, akan sulit membangunkannya.

Kupandangi sekujur tubuhku. Luka-lukaku sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah, sih... tetapi masih saja sakit. Pedang yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah itu kupungut, kemudian kubungkus lagi dengan kain putih yang selalu kugunakan. Yah, membawa pedang sebesar ini memang sangat tidak praktis, apalagi aku tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya.

"Hei, Huo Li... kau belum bangun juga?" Tanyaku, yang cuma dibalas dengan dengkurannya. "Ayo cepat bangun... nanti Zhou Ying kelamaan menunggu kita di De Yang bagaimana?"

Begitu mendengar nama Zhou Ying, kuda ini langsung bangun, menegakkan kepala, dan bangkit berdiri. Tentu saja tingkahnya ini membuatku kagok bukan buatan. "Benar!" Serunya bersemangat. "Sungguh tidak pantas membuat seorang gadis manis seperti Putri Zhou Ying menunggu!"

Aku cuma bisa memutar bola mata. Gila benar Huo Li ini. Kalau begini, sebaiknya dia jadi kuda tunggangan Zhou Ying saja. Pasti akan lebih baik untunya sendiri, untukku, untuk Zhou Ying, dan untuk China. Ya, kan?

"Baguslah kau akhirnya bangun." Kataku sambil menungganginya. Tentu saja dia tidak protes. Dia kan sudah janji? "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan agar kau bisa cepat bertemu dengannya."

"Ah, tuan.. kau jangan marah begitu..." Celetuknya sambil tertawa. "Aku kan cuma bercanda."

Aku cuma diam.

"Jadi mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke kota Dang Qu. Jangan lupa sebelumnya mampir ke anak sungai itu dulu, ya?"

Sementara Huo Li mulai berjalan, kami pun masih ngobrol sendiri. Tetapi tentu saja, jika ngomong-ngomong dengan Huo Li, pembicaraan ini tentu tidak nyambung dan tidak jelas juntrungannya. "Ohhh... jadi tuan akan ke sungai dulu untuk mandi?"

"Bukan. Cuma untuk membersihkan luka-lukaku saja. Kan tidak lucu kalau masuk ke kota seperti ini..." Kataku sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Ini bukannya membuat orang lain tersenyum, malah membuat mereka takut setengah mati."

Memang benar, sih... tampangku pasti hancur-hancuran sekarang. Ujung-ujung rambutku berwarna merah karena darah. Luka-luka lecutan di punggungku, juga karena serangan Gui Li, membuat tubuhku berdarah sini sana. Darahku sudah mengering sejak tadi, dan rasanya lengket sekali. Ugh...

"Sama saja dengan kau ingin mandi..."

Aku cuma bisa mendengus. "Terserah kau, lah."

Huo Li tertawa. "Eh, tuan pernah dengar cerita tentang _Que Qiao_-Jembatan Burung Que?" Aku cuma mengangguk. "Kan ada cerita seorang bidadari pemintal awan yang turun ke sungai untuk mandi. Tetapi kemudian pakaiannya dicuri oleh seorang pemuda gembala. Karena tidak bisa menemukan pakaiannya, akhirnya bidadari yang malang itu diajak menikah oleh si pemuda gembala (1)."

Tentu saja aku tahu dongeng itu. Si penggembala itu bernama Niu Lang, katanya dia adalah bintang Altair. Sementara gadis pemintal itu bernama Zhi Nü, bintang Vega. Kemudian, ibu Zhi Nü yang tahu tenga itu sangat marah dan mengambil kembali Zhi Nü. Bukan hanya itu, dia melepas sirkamnya dan membuat sebuah sungai yang memisahkan mereka, yang katanya menjadi galaksi ini. Tetapi, burung-burung yang kasihan pada mereka setahun sekali pada bulan ketujuh tanggal tujuh selalu berkumpul membentuk jembatan bagi mereka untuk bertemu. Karena itu setiap malam tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh, gadis yang masih belum bersuami memberikan sesaji berupa buah-buahan, bunga, teh, dan bahkan bedak pada Niu Lang dan Zhi Nü. Sesudah itu, bedak tersebut dilempar ke atap sementara sisanya disiramkan pada gadis itu. Katanya supaya si gadis bisa secantik Zhi Nü.

Dongeng itu sudah kudengar bahkan sejak aku masih kecil.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?" Tanyaku asal pada Huo Li.

"Nah! Kalau tuan mandi di sana, bisa-bisa ada kejadian seperti itu!" Serunya bangga seolah dia pintar. Tentu saja ke-sok-tahuannya itu membuatku kesal bukan main! "Tampang tuan kan mirip perempuan! Jangan-jangan nanti ada laki-laki penggembala datang dan mencuri pakaian tuan karena mengira tuan adalah bidadari!"

Bayangkan saja! Huo Li sudah mengataiku akan mandi di sana, padahal aku kan manusia berbudaya yang tahu dimana tempat untuk mandi? Kemudian dia menyambung-nyambungkanku dengan dongeng _Que Qiao_. Dan yang paling parah, dia mengatakan tampangku seperti perempuan! Apalagi tentang seorang penggembala datang dan mencuri pakaianku! Makin lama makin tidak tahu adat saja Huo Li ini!

"Huo Liiiii...!" Seruku marah sementara dia cuma tertawa. "Kuda sepertimu harusnya dibakar sampai jadi abu saja! Dengan begitu, kehidupan di seluruh China ini pasti lebih aman dan tentram!"

"Hah? Macam apa pula menyambung pada seluruh China?" Balasnya. "Justru aku ini sebagai kuda yang ditunggangi Phoenix, juga berjasa membawa kedamaian di China ini!"

Seperti biasa, aku cuma bisa mendesah. Pikir-pikir ini memang tidak masuk akal dan payah sekali. Kalau begini, aku jadi teringat saat aku dikerjai oleh Meng Zhang sampai diomeli oleh pedagang buah _Dao_ itu. Menggelikan sekali, bukan? Aku ini Phoenix, dan kalaupun misalnya kurang, aku ini juga seorang ahli strategi! Kenapa aku begitu mudah dikerjai, sih? Tidak oleh _Si Xiang_, tidak juga oleh seekor kuda tak tahu budaya seperti Huo Li ini.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa mungkin _Tai Yang_ pernah tahu rasanya dikerjai habis-habisan begini? Oh, tidak mungkin pernah. Dia kan tidak pernah jadi manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang bisa dengan mudahnya dikerjai orang lain?

"Terserah kau sajalah, Huo Li..." Kataku pada akhirnya, menyerah menghadapi kuda satu ini. Kalau punya kuda bebal sepertinya, lebih baik diam saja daripada menghabiskan nafas sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, kami melanjutkan perjalanan itu dengan tenang. Wahhh... hawa musim dingin semakin dekat. Kalau kami cepat, mungkin sebelum musim dingin tiba kami akan sudah sampai di Cheng Du. Tapi, melihat kelambanan kuda satu bernama Huo Li ini, rasanya hal itu cukup mustahil.

Hutan ini pun berhasil kami lalui dengan selamat. Begitu keluar, dari kejauhan sini aku bisa melihat sebuah kota, dimana di depannya terdapat sebuah sungai yang cukup lebar, mungkin sekitar sepuluh meter panjangnya. Di sana ada sebuah jembatan yang menjadi penghubung.

"Kita sampai akhirnya!" Seruku gembira sambil memacu Huo Li. "Ayo, Huo Li! Tinggal menyeberangi jembatan itu saja!"

Tidak lama, kami sudah sampai di sisi lain jembatan itu. Aku segera turun dari punggung Huo Li dan berlari menuju ke sungai itu. "Hei, Huo Li! Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Tidak, ah. Lebih baik tidur."

"Ya sudah. Terserah." Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. Sesudah memastikan di luar sini tidak ada orang yang melihat, aku memberanikan diri untuk melepas baju atasku. Yah, bodoh benar aku. Siapa juga yang akan berada di luar kota seperti ini tengah malam begini? Jadi, sesudah melepas pakaian, aku segera menceburkan diri ke sungai ini.

Eh, tunggu...

"Oh iya. Aku baru ingat sesuatu, tuan.." Tiba-tiba Huo Li berkata dengan suara ngantuknya. Kelihatannya dia sudah menginjakkan satu, oh tepatnya dua kaki dalam alam mimpi. "Nona Zhou Ying bilang, sungai itu ada racunnya..."

AAAAHHHHH! Celaka! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Pasti ini semua gara-gara tadi harus bertemu Yangmei, kemudian mati-matian melawan Gui Lu, dan pada akhirnya T'an Mo itu sendiri datang. Makanya aku sampai lupa! Dan yang paling parah, alasan utama dan di atas segalanya adalah karena aku punya kuda yang kurang ajar seperti Huo Li!

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Seruku pada Huo Li keras-keras. Tapi kuda itu pura-pura tuli sambil tetap tertidur. Huh! Sial... kuda satu itu! Bukannya prihatin melihat tuannya sendiri tercebur dalam sungai beracun, dia malah dengan tenangnya tidur! Dasar! Punya kuda sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tentram!

... Tuh kan? Aku mulai suka menyalahkan orang lain lagi seenaknya seperti Yangmei.

Tapi... hei. Aneh bukan? Maksudku, sungai Chang Jiang baik-baik saja. Kalau anak sungai ini beracun, harusnya sungai Chang Jiang juga beracun! Logikanya, kalau sungai Chang Jiang baik-baik saja, maka sungai ini pun pasti tidak beracun. Hmmm... kurasa itu cuma kata orang saja. Aku tidak perlu takut.

Jadi dengan tenangnya aku mulai membersihkan luka-lukaku, sekaligus berendam juga, sih. Airnya memang dingin, tetapi juga segar! Wah, ini jadi membuatku bahkan ingin berenang! Semenjak pertarungan di He Fei dulu, aku tidak pernah lagi berenang. Padahal di Wu aku sering sekali melakukannya baik dengan Yangmei, ataupun dengan jendral-jendral yang lain. Wu adalah kerajaan yang punya angkatan laut hebat, maka kami semua pasti bisa berenang. Aku ingat dulu Jendral Gan Ning mengajariku berenang. Yah, tidak heran. Jendral Gan Ning kan mantan bajak laut, pasti bisa berenang dengan baik.

Hahaha... aku jadi teringat pada Wu lagi.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, aku langsung berenang, merasakan air yang sejuk ini membasahi tubuh, wajah, dan rambutku. Ah, mana mungkin sungai ini beracun? Ada-ada saja. Sungai ini bening dan jernih seperti kristal, juga menyejukkan seperti embun.

Saat air itu menyentuh lukaku, memang perih, sih... tapi aku tidak peduli lagi.

Wah, ternyata meski sudah lama tidak di air, aku masih bisa berenang dengan baik!

Hmmm... kelihatannya gila juga berenang di tengah malam begini. Kalau ada orang, pasti aku dikira tidak waras. Tetapi berhubung sekarang tidak ada orang, aku santai saja berenang sambil sesekali memandang langit malam. Yahhh... tengah malam musim gugur yang gelap. Bintang-bintang di angkasa tidak sebanyak biasanya. Dan seperti biasa, bulan tidak menampakkan diri. Ironis sekali, bukan? Justru di musim gugur ini adalah waktu dimana bulan harusnya bersinar paling terang. Tetapi malam ini malah tidak ada bulan sama sekali. Tidak heran banyak orang yang mempertanyakan keadaan ini. Festival _yue bing_-kue bulan, juga pasti rasanya aneh sekali kalau tidak sambil melihat bulan yang terang, kan?

Oh iya... aku baru ingat. Kalau tidak salah, ulang tahun Yangmei kan pada waktu-waktu bulan terang ini? Sudah lewat beberapa hari. Aku bahkan lupa ulang tahunnya, dan juga lupa memberinya hadiah. Yahhh... tapi, bagaimana bisa memberinya hadiah kalau keadaannya seperti ini?

Toh, aku sudah memberi hadiah yang jauh lebih dibutuhkan olehnya.

Sesudah puas berenang, aku kembali ke tepian...

... hanya untuk menemukan pakaianku hilang!

Ya Tian! Apa lagi kesialan yang menimpaku sekarang?

"HUO LIIIIIIII!" Seruku marah, tetapi juga panik. "Kau sembunyikan dimana bajuku?" Aku berteriak kuat untuk membangunkannya seraya menceburkan diri lagi ke sungai. Udara malam ini kan dingin sekali kalau basah-basah begini dan tidak berpakaian keluar dari air? Lebih baik sekalian saja terjun ke air lagi.

Huo Li ahirnya bangun. "Oh, hilang ya?" Jawabnya dengan santai sebelum tidur lagi. "Tenang saja... menurut cerita, gembala yang mengambil pakaian itu akan datang..."

"Huo Li!" Seruku lagi. Ahhhh! Huo Li ini keterlaluan sekali! Aku sampai benar-benar stress rasanya menghadapi kuda seperti ini! "Kau pikir aku ini bidadari? Dasar...!"

"... Permisi..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memotong ucapanku. Baik aku dan Huo Li yang sekarang sudah terbangun menatap ke balik sebuah pohon dimana ada seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja menampakkan diri. Dan di tangan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah...

... tongkat gembala.

"Fufufu... ternyata aku memang jenius..."

"HUOOOO LIIIIIIIIII!" Sialan kuda ini! Kali ini aku benar-benar dongkol bukan main! Kalau kuda ini tidak dimusnahkan dari China, maka selamanya tempat ini akan pernah melihat kedamaian! "Suatu saat aku akan menggantikan Tian untuk menghukummu!" Yah... memang aku agak berlebihan juga sih. Tapi kan tidak salah kalau aku benar-benar marah!

Pemuda gembala yang terlupakan itu tertawa lebar. "Wah... wah... wah... kukira aku akan bertemu dengan bidadari pemintal awan." Tuh, kan? Parah sekali... "Tapi tidak mungkin juga rasanya bidadari pemintal memakai pakaian Gaibang." Sekali lagi dia tertawa. Yah, aku tahu dia cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin seseorang sudah melihatku tidak pakai baju di sungai, tetapi masih mengira aku perempuan. Bidadari pula! Memangnya badanku sendiri kurang laki-laki?

Aku berdehem sekali, kemudian berusaha bicara dengan suara se-laki-laki mungkin. "Maaf, _xiansheng_." Jawabku. "_Bei_ memang seorang Gaibang dan _bei_ ini _laki-laki_." Aku tak lupa memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. "Dan kalau bisa, _bei_ minta pakaian _bei_ tolong dikembalikan."

Si gembala menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum dengan perasaan bersalah. "Eh... _dui bu qi_... Tadi aku tidak melihat ada orang mandi di sungai..." Apa? Aku bukan sedang mandi! "Jadi kukira pakaianmu itu kain lusuh yang tak terpakai. Jadi sudah kubuang..."

Aku cuma bisa merutuki betapa sialnya nasibku! Ya Tian! Aku juga baru ingat kalau aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti! Ah, tepatnya tidak ada Gaibang yang selama berkelana membawa pakaian ganti. Memangnya kami mau apa? Pesiar? Gaibang itu gerombolan pengemis yang punya kemampuan bertarung dan mencari hidup dengan bertualang. Mana ada yang berpikir untuk membawa baju ganti?

"Aduh... maaf, _xiansheng_..." Pemuda gembala itu membungkuk. "Mari, ke rumahku saja."

Jadi dengan lesu aku menurut, kemudian keluar dari permukaan air. Pemuda itu agak terkejut saat melihat tubuhku yang penuh luka. Aku menjawab asal saja aku baru bertemu dengan perampok yang berusaha membunuhku. Dia mangut-mangut mengerti sebelum memberiku sebuah kain untuk menyelimuti tubuhku. Entah kain apa ini, mungkin kain yang digunakannya sebagai alas tidur di ladang.

Oh iya... bodoh sekali aku mengira tengah malam tidak ada orang yang terjaga. Kalau tidak salah kerjaan gembala kan menjaga hewan ternaknya sampai malam, bahkan sampai tidur di padang kadang-kadang.

Rumah gembala itu ternyata tidak terletak dalam kota Dang Qu. Letaknya agak lebih ke selatan sedikit. Satu hal yang membuatku tidak tahan pada perjalanan itu bukan karena udara dingin atau karena kain yang kasar ini. Yang membuatku tidak tahan adalah, kurang ajarnya, tawa si Huo Li yang membuat telingaku sakit rasanya!

Kalau aku bisa meminjam kekuatan Gui Lu, pasti akan menggunakannya untuk membuat Huo Li bisu...

Sesudah kami sampai, gembala itu memberikanku sebuah pakaian baru. "Terima kasih, _xiansheng_." Kataku sambil mengenakan pakaian itu. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan pakaianku sebelumnya, kecuali bahwa baju yang kukenakan ini lebih bersih dan baru, tidak seperti baju lamaku yang lusuh, kotor, dan sobek-sobek terutama sesudah pertarungan tadi. Pikir-pikir, sejak keluar dari Istana Chang An, baru kali ini aku ganti baju...

Yah, inilah resiko menjadi Gaibang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan kemana?" Tanya si gembala. "Seorang Gaibang sepertimu tentu sedang dalam perjalanan, bukan?"

Sambil meneguk secangkir teh hangat yang diberikannya, aku menjawab. "_Bei_ sedang dalam perjalanan ke kota Dang Qu, _xiansheng_."

Sekali lagi gembala itu mangut-mangut mengerti, kemudian dia menatapku dengan tajam. "Sebentar. Kau tadi mandi di sungai itu..." Ah! Aku bukan mandi! "... dan kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa, _xiansheng_?"

"Kau tidak pernah dengar kalau sungai itu beracun?" Tanyanya. "Orang-orang kota Dang Qu yang meminumnya banyak yang langsung jatuh sakit dan mati. Ah, jangankan meminumnya. Menyentuhnya saja bisa membuat seseorang sakit. Apalagi kau sampai berenang di sana."

Hah? Jadi kabar itu memang benar? Kalau begitu, ini semakin aneh! Kenapa aku baik-baik saja sesudah masuk ke dalam air itu? Apa mungkin...

"_Xiansheng_?" Tanyaku. "Apa sungai ini menjadi sumber air bagi orang-orang kota Dang Qu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Di kota Dang Qu, semua sumurnya menyambung pada sungai ini."

Oh! Begitu! Kasihan sekali kota itu! Benar-benar tidak ada persediaan minum! Tapi... hei... kalau memang benar begitu, bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini bisa menjadi seorang penggembala? Maksudku, kalau tanpa rumput-rumput yang tumbuh dan air yang segar, tidak mungkin hewan ternaknya masih bisa hidup, bukan?

"Tapi, _xiansheng_..." Tanyaku pada akhirnya tanpa bisa membendung kecurigaanku. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ternak-ternakmu?"

"Hah? Hewan ternak?" Dia bertanya balik dengan alis terangkat, sebelum kemudian tertawa. "Ah, kau salah! Aku ini bukan gembala. Kerjaanku menebang pohon untuk kayu bakar di hutan berhantu itu. Tentu aku tidak berani masuk ke dalamnya, hanya menebang pohon yang di luar-luar saja."

Nah. Ini membuktikan kalau Huo Li sama sekali tidak jenius. Dia itu kuda bodoh yang sok tahu. Tongkat gembala yang tadi dibawanya itu juga mungkin cuma tongkat kayu biasa.

"Oh... aku mengerti." Kataku singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Pemuda yang ternyata bukan seorang gembala itu berkata lagi. "Kenapa kau bisa tidak terkena pengaruh sungai itu?"

Hmmm... sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan itu. Tetapi rasanya aku punya perkiraan. Tubuhku ini memang mempan kalau dengan racun milik manusia, misalnya racun yang diberikan oleh Sima Yi padaku dulu. Gui Lu, saat menyodoriku racun dalam bentuk bau-bauan itu juga bilang bahwa racun itu buatan manusia. Lain dengan saat Yangmei meracuniku dulu, dia meracuniku dengan racun milik Yaoguai. Racun itu pasti mematikan, tetapi sesudah Taigong Wang memberikan sebotol _Dan_ untukku, racun itu jadi tidak mempan. Intinya, sejak meminum obat itu, aku kebal terhadap racun apapun yang dari Yaoguai, karena itulah Gui Lu memberikanku racun manusia.

Kesimpulannya, kalau aku tidak terkena pengaruh racun sungai itu, itu karena ini semua perbuatan Yaoguai! Dan aku tidak mempan karena memang aku sudah meminum _Dan_.

Tapi... hei, bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada pemuda ini?

"I-itu..." Aduh... apa perlu aku langsung mengatakannya secara langsung _'karena aku ini Phoenix'_? Tidak mungkin, kan? "Kalau kau mau, aku akan segera ke kota Dang Qu. Di sana kau akan menemukan jawabannya." Kataku pada akhirnya.

Kupikir dia pasti akan bingung dan kemudian menolak. Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Tetapi sebaiknya perginya besok pagi saja. Hari sudah malam."

Pada akhirnya, aku, menginap di rumahnya, tidur malam itu. Besok pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esok paginya, seperti yang telah disepakati sebelumnya, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota Dang Qu. Pemuda itu, Mou Shi namanya, ikut denganku pergi. Hmmm... sepertinya dia benar-benar curiga siapa aku sebenarnya. Baiklah, bukan masalah kalau dia ikut denganku.

Wahhh... masih pagi-pagi begini, udaranya sudah benar-benar luar biasa panas! Padahal aku ingat kemarin malam udara dinginnya seperti es, bahkan air sungai saja masih lebih hangat daripada udaranya! Benar-benar tempat yang tidak baik untuk ditinggali, siang panasnya seperti api, malam dinginnya seperti es.

"Nih!" Mou Shi melemparkan sebuah buah _Dao_ untukku. Ternyata, di kota manapun kita berada di Shu ini, selalu ada buah _Dao_. Langsung kumakan buah itu. "Tidak ada air. Jadi makan buah itu dulu saja!"

Aku mengangguk sambil menguyah. Buah ini benar-benar manis sekali! "Ngomong-ngomong, Mou Shi." Pemuda itu langsung menoleh. "Dimana kau dapatkan buah ini? Dan juga... dimana selama ini kau serta orang-orang di kota Dang Qu bisa mendapat minum kalau sungai ini beracun?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja..." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "... dari pedagang yang datang dari kota De Yang. Tapi tentu saja mereka jarang sekali datang dan harga jual barang-barang itu sangat-sangat mahal. Jadi, nikmati buah _Dao_ itu."

Sebagai jawaban, aku tersenyum lebar. "Iya... terima kasih banyak..."

"Untuk masuk ke kota Dang Qu harus melalui hutan berhantu itu." Katanya sambil meletakkan dua tangan di belakang kepala. "Satu-satunya kota yang untuk kemari tidak perlu melalui hutan itu cuma kota De Yang saja. Karena itu kami cuma bisa mengandalkan mereka..." Tiba-tiba saja dahinya berkerut, seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu! Kau datang dari seberang sungai itu, kan? Berarti kau pasti lewat hutan!"

"Hutan itu sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Jawabku santai. Saat mendengar perkataan itu, matanya terbelalak lebar, begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang menganga. "Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan orang-orang Dang Qu?"

Aku bukan main kaget saat mendengar jawabannya, dan langsung segera panik. Tetapi dia menjawab dengan tenang saja seolah itu sesuatu yang wajar. "Karena banyak orang-orang Dang Qu yang sakit parah. Aku takut tertular makanya aku tinggal di luar kota."

Mataku kali ini tajam menatapnya. "Mou Shi! Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat ke sana!"

Mou Shi terbengong-bengong melihatku berlari sambil menarik tali kekang Huo Li. Ah, jangankan seorang pemuda asing, Huo Li yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamaku dalam suka duka saja kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba berlari begitu kencang.

"Tuan! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kalau mereka sakit, harus cepat ditolong!" Jawabku nyaris berseru.

Sesudah sampai, aku tidak masuk, cuma terpaku menatap kota itu dengan mata lebar dan kosong. Mou Shi sudah berhasil menyusulku, langsung berdiri di sebelahku, juga ikut memandang kota itu. Bedanya, dia sepertinya biasa saja melihatnya, berbeda jauh dengan ekspresiku.

Ya Tian... untung saja Zhou Ying tidak kemari...

Kota Dang Qu benar-benar mengerikan. Kuburan saja terlihat ceria dan cerah kalau dibandingkan dengan tempat ini. Kota itu ditutupi dengan kabut tebal berwarna hitam keunguan yang seperti asap. Tetapi anehnya, asap itu bukannya menghalangi terik matahari masuk, tetapi membuatnya makin panas saja. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu yang membasahi wajahku ini keringat karena kepanasan atau keringat dingin karena terlalu ngeri melihat tempat itu.

Kota ini benar-benar seperti kota berhantu. Entah berapa banyaknya orang-orang yang hanya duduk bersandar pada tembok rumah. Tubuh mereka sangat-sangat menjijikkan. Rupanya penyakit parah yang dimaksudkan itu bukan cuma sekedar membuat tubuh demam atau menggigil, tetapi sekujur kulit mereka dipenuhi barah dan bisul yang mengeluarkan nanah dan darah. Wajah mereka sampai tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Yang mereka miliki mungkin cuma kain lusuh untuk tempat tidur mereka.

Benar-benar... membuatku tidak dapat berkata apapun.

"Beginilah keadaan kota Dang Qu." Kata Mou Shi. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka berada di sini lama-lama."

Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, pantas saja Mou Shi tidak mau tinggal di tempat ini. Bahkan, siapa juga yang akan berpikir untuk berkunjung kemari?

Mata cekung mereka semua menatapku berjalan melalui mereka, besar kecil, tua muda. Aku berjalan melalui satu lorong ke lorong yang lain. Pemandangan yang kulihat tidak berubah. Orang-orang yang sakit, asap hitam keunguan yang tebal, serta bangunan-bangunan yang tak terawat. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat itu semua, yang kucari cuma sebuah sumur yang dikatakan Mou Shi kemarin.

Akhirnya, sumur itu kutemukan juga.

Kuambil timba yang digantung di sisi sumur itu, kemudian mencelupkannya ke dalam sumur.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Mou Shi bingung.

"Aku haus, ingin minum." Kujawab asal.

Sebelum ember itu kuambil kembali, tiba-tiba tubuhku didorong pelan oleh seseorang. Tetapi tenaga yang sangat lemah itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku jatuh. Aku menatap kebawah, dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang rupanya sedari tadi duduk di sebelah sumur itu mengamat-amatiku.

"_Xiansheng_!" Anak kecil itu berkata dengan suaranya yang lemah. "Jangan minum air itu! Air itu beracun! Nanti _xiansheng_ akan sepertiku!"

Sesudah anak itu berkata demikian, seorang kakek-kakek datang. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik daripada anak tadi dan penduduk-penduduk kota yang lain. "Dia benar, _xiansheng_..." Ujar si kakek tadi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah botol dari buah labu _hulu_. "Jika _xiansheng_ haus, aku punya sedikit air. Minumlah..."

Tentu saja ini membuatku kaget bukan buatan! Memang benar sih aku haus, tapi aku tidak begitu membutuhkan air seperti mereka! Segera aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menolak. "_Qianbei_, bukannya aku ingin menolak, tetapi _qianbei_ lebih membutuhkan air itu daripada aku." Kataku berusaha sopan.

Kakek tua itu menggeleng. "Aku dan cucuku sebentar lagi mungkin akan mati..." Kakek itu berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu anak kecil itu. "Tetapi _xiansheng_ pasti sedang dalam perjalanan panjang. _Xiansheng_ lebih membutuhkan air daripada kami." Katanya sambil sekali lagi menyodorkan botol buah _hulu_ berisi air segar itu. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai di kota yang _xiansheng_ tuju, jangan lupakan kota ini dan kalau bisa kami mohon _xiansheng_ datang kembali menolong kami..."

Aku cuma bisa menggigit bibir. Ya Tian... kakek ini sepertinya benar-benar tidak punya harapan lagi. Tetapi dia sangat ingin agar orang-orang sekotanya selamat! Dan demi itu, dia bahkan memberiku minum dan memintaku agar mengingat kota ini.

Satu tanganku kuletakkan di depan mataku, berusaha menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang sekelilingku. Syukurlah aku pergi ke tempat ini.

"Baiklah, _qianbei_. Aku akan menerimanya. Tetapi beri aku waktu sejenak." Jawabku. Sesudah itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka, menuju ke sebuah pohon _Dao_ yang sudah layu dan mati karena kering. Namun anehnya, entah bagaimana, di salah satu dahan yang rendah terdapat sebuah daun yang memiliki setetes embun di atasnya.

Kupetik dahan itu, kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah mereka dengan langkah yang pelan, berhati-hati agar embun itu tidak jatuh. Melihat kedatanganku, semua yang ada di sana, tidak terkecuali Mou Shi, kakek dan adik kecil itu, menatapku dengan terheran-heran.

"_Qianbei_, tolong berikan air itu kepadaku." Kakek itu pun melakukan seperti yang kuminta, tetapi tetap dengan wajah bingung. Sesudah itu, aku meneteskan embun yang kuambil ke dalam mulut botol _hulu_ itu.

"_Didi_," Kataku sambil berlutut di depan anak kecil itu, kemudian mengelus-elus rambutnya yang kotor. "Apa kau bersedia kalau air satu-satunya milikmu dan kakekmu ini dipakai untuk menolong kota ini?"

Aku tidak menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada kakek itu lagi, dia sudah mengatakannya tadi bahkan sebelum aku bertanya. Sekarang aku menanyakannya pada si anak kecil. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah dia sama seperti kakeknya.

Rupanya, anak kecil itu mengangguk. "Aku mau, dan kalau misalnya bisa, aku akan sangat senang sekali, _xiansheng_!" jawabnya dengan suara yang lemah tetapi penuh semangat.

Pada akhirnya, aku cuma bisa membalas senyumannya itu sambil berdiri. Di kota yang terbuang dan rusak seperti ini, tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang kakek dan cucunya yang berhati mulia. Kalau saja setiap orang bisa seperti mereka...

"Terima kasih banyak, _qianbei_, _didi_." Kataku pada mereka sambil bersoja. Sesudah itu, aku tidak meminumnya. Botol itu sekali lagi kubuka, dan semua isinya kutumpahkan di dalam sumur itu.

Ini tentu saja membuat siapapun kaget bukan kepalang.

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Seru Mou Shi sambil menarik tanganku. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang marah dan kecewa. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Membuang air milik kakek dan adik kecil itu? Kau gila!"

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku cuma menepis tangannya, kemudian menimba air itu satu ember. Kucelupkan tanganku ke dalam ember itu dan menadah air di dalamnya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu sekaget apa mereka saat aku meminum air sumur itu.

Air ini sudah tidak beracun lagi. Malah sebaliknya, air ini sejuk dan segarnya seperti embun yang tadi kuambil. Kalau sudah begini, bukan hanya aku, mereka pun dapat meminumnya sekarang.

Aku berbalik. "Air ini sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Kataku pada mereka semua. Kupalingkan wajahku kepada si kakek dan cucunya. "_Qianbei_, _didi_, minumlah air ini segera. Kalian pasti akan sembuh!"

Si kakek masih terbengong-bengong melihatku, wajar saja dia sudah tua. Si anak laki-laki kecil itu sebaliknya, langsung berlari dan mengambil ember penuh air itu. "Aku mau! Aku mau meminumnya!" Kemudian, tanpa permisi lagi dia segera meneguk semuanya, benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak pernah minum setahun saja...

Sesudah meminum air itu, perubahan terjadi pada tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, tubuh anak itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang samar, tetapi tetap terang. Saat cahaya itu pudar, tubuhnya kembali seperti normal, tidak ada luka dan segala borok itu lagi. Mou Shi, kakek itu, serta dia sendiri cuma bisa memandang dengan takjub. Orang-orang yang sedang melihat kami juga pasti terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Aku memang sudah menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkan untuk mengubah air sumur itu juga.

"Tunggu! Aku juga mau!" Kakek itu sendiri langsung menimba air itu, kemudian meminumnya. Malahan sebelum kakek itu selesai menimba, orang-orang yang lain juga berbondong-bondong berlari menyerbu dan berebutan meminum air itu!

Aku tersenyum saat melihat mereka semua menikmati air yang segar itu, dan perlahan-lahan sembuh. Orang-orang yang sudah sembuh itu tidak cuma diam saja, melainkan berlari-lari memanggil teman-teman dan kerabat mereka yang lain untuk minum. Air dari sumur itu bercipratan kemana-mana, tetapi tidak habis-habis. Kalau melihat semua tersenyum, rasanya menyenangkan sekali, bukan?

Tiba-tiba, aku terdiam sejenak.

"_APA! Kenapa mereka bisa sembuh?"_

"_Celaka! Kalau begini, kita pasti akan dimarahi Gui Lu!"_

Eh? Suara apa itu?

Segera kutajamkan baik pengelihatan maupun perasaanku. Dalam hati aku makin bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya asap hitam ini? Apa mungkin mereka ini sebenarnya... Yaoguai?

"_Eh... i-itu... mungkinkah itu Phoenix?"_

Yaoguai yang lain berbicara.

"_Apa! Pantas saja!"_

Sial... begini banyaknya orang. Bagaimana kalau sampai membuat keributan?

_Kalian mencariku?_

Aku berkata dalam hati, berusaha berbicara dengan mereka.

"_Kau! Beraninya kau...!"_

_Kalau ingin berbicara denganku, jangan di tempat ini._

Dengan begitu, perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah, aku diam-diam meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang ini. Sesudah itu, aku langsung berlari menuju sebuah gang yang sempit, dimana kulihat tidak ada seorang pun disini. Bagus.

"Siapa kalian?" Seruku. "Pergi dari tempat ini!"

Entah perasaanku atau tidak, kabut tebal yang melingkupi semakin tebal! Nafasku sampai terasa sesak sekali jadinya. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara-suara Yaoguai itu bergantian menyahut.

"_Kau yang harusnya pergi dari tempat ini!"_

"_Hmph! Kau cuma manusia berani-beraninya mengacaukan pekerjaan kami!"_

Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Mereka ini cuma Yaoguai. Selain itu, dilihat dari jumlah mereka, tubuh mereka yang tak berwujud selain asap ini, pasti mereka ini cuma Yaoguai berkekuatan rendah saja. Lagipula, kalau tidak salah tadi mereka mengatakan ini perintah Gui Lu, bukan? Berarti mereka cuma suruhan Yaoguai itu saja. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau pemimpin mereka itu sudah kukalahkan?

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" Aku mengulangi, kali ini sambil mengeluarkan pedangku.

Kudengar suara tawa mengejek.

"_Kau berani memerintah kami? Baiklah! Lihat saja nanti kalau Gui Lu sudah datang. Kau pasti mati__, Phoenix!"_

Sementara suara tawa itu membahana, aku cuma tersenyum menang. "Maksudmu Gui Lu yang menjaga hutan itu? Asal tahu saja. Dia sudah mati."

Suara tawa itu berhenti.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Kuulangi lagi. "Gui Lu sudah kukalahkan. Apakah kalian tidak merasakan hawa Yaoguainya sudah tidak ada lagi?" Masih tidak ada jawaban, jadi kulanjutkan. "Aku berjalan kemari dari kota Lin Jiang. Kalau aku berhasil melalui hutan itu, berarti Gui Lu sudah kukalahkan bukan?"

Baru kali ini mereka menjawab. Tentu saja dengan suara keras, terkejut bukan main dan juga marah.

"Kau...! Manusia lemah sepertimu mengalahkan Gui Lu? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Tukasku. Pedangku kuangkat, sekali lagi akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghilangkan kabut-kabut yang mengganggu ini dari kota Dang Qu, sekarang dan selamanya! "Kalian juga, pergi dari sini!" Dengan begitu, kuangkat pedangku yang bercahaya ke atas.

"_Chu bo wu_!"

Cahaya pedangku langsung membuat Yaoguai-yaoguai yang berwujud kabut itu terkoyak-koyak dan lenyap seketika. Begitu kabut itu hilang, cahaya matahari dengan bebasnya langsung masuk ke dalam. Meski begitu, suhu kota yang tadinya panas seperti padang pasir itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Angin yang lembut mulai berani berhembus melalui kota ini. Sungguh, benar-benar berbeda sekali tempat ini sekarang dengan yang baru saja kulihat tadi...

Syukurlah... semuanya sekarang baik-baik saja...

Aku berjalan kembali ke kerumunan orang-orang itu. Mereka semua menghentikan aktifitas mereka untuk minum, dan sekarang menatap langit yang tidak tertutup oleh kabut hitam itu lagi. Mata mereka sekarang bebas melihat langit yang biru dan awan putih yang bergulung-gulung. Wajah mereka bercampur antara rasa bahagia, tetapi juga keheranan dan kebingungan, entah mana yang lebih terasa. Orang-orang ini... sepertinya belum pernah melihat langit seumur hidup saja...

Pada akhirnya, mereka menyadari kehadiranku di sana.

"_Xiansheng_...!" Kakek yang tadi itu menatapku dengan jari telunjuknya teracung padaku. Pengelihatanku benar atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku melihat sepertinya kakek itu menangis. "_Xiansheng_! Apakah kau yang..."

Aku cuma tersenyum.

Mou Shi juga menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Phoenix... kudengar minum dari embun yang paling murni... Dan mereka juga punya kekuatan menyembuhkan!" Serunya, tidak kalah terkejut dengan kakek itu. "Kau... membuat air ini seperti embun yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit... mungkinkah..."

Sementara masih terbingung-bingung, anak laki-laki cucu kakek itu langsung menerjangku, dan meleparkan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, memelukku erat sekali. Wajahnya yang basah karena air membuat bajuku basah. "Phoenix!" Serunya. "_Xiansheng_ pasti Phoenix, kan? Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Phoenix!"

Aku berlutut, kemudian menatap anak itu. Ternyata wajahnya bukan cuma basah karena air sumur itu, tetapi airmatanya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, tetapi aku segera menggunakan tanganku untuk menghapus airmatanya. "_Didi_, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis, kok!" Katanya mencoba mengelak. "Aku justru senang sekali! Aku senang sekali! Benar-benar senang..." Tetapi toh pada akhirnya tangisnya semakin keras.

Orang-orang yang lain segera menghambur ke arah kami.

"Kenapa _xiansheng_ tidak datang dari dulu!" Seru anak itu. Airmatanya tetap mengalir deras. "Aku dan _yeye_ menunggu _xiansheng_ sampai mau mati rasanya! Apa _xiansheng_ ketiduran di jalan sampai terlambat datang kemari?"

Aku mengelus rambutnya. Ahhh... anak kecil ini... dia mengira perjalananku kemari seperti perjalanan dari rumahnya ke sekolah. Untuk sampai ke sini, aku harus berjalan dari timur ke barat. Tapi, yah... tidak heran. Anak ini pasti sudah menunggu saat-saat ini lama sekali.

"Iya..." Jawabku, kemudian sekali lagi memeluk anak itu. "Maaf, ya... aku tidur dan bermimpi indah sekali... makanya terlambat datang ke mari..."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Bermimpi..." aku tersenyum lagi. "... tinggal di Kerajaan Timur yang jauh..."

Aku sudah tidak peduli dia mengeri ucapanku atau tidak. Yang jelas, sama sepertinya, sekarang aku pun mulai merasakan wajahku yang basah, meski tentu saja tidak sebasah wajahnya. Orang-orang itu dengan bergerombol, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih bersahut-sahutan. Semakin lama, semakin banyak orang yang kulihat pulih dari penyakitnya di tempat ini. Senyum mereka mengembang, dan begitu pula tawa mereka. Sekarang, kota Dang Qu bukan lagi kota yang dikatakan orang terkutuk. Kota ini sudah baik-baik saja.

Sudah kubilang, kan? Menyenangkan sekali melihat orang lain tersenyum...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Perjalanan tanpa Lu Xun ternyata membosankan juga...

Berkali-kali aku mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana kalau dia terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar dari hutan itu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya saat berada di kota Dang Qu yang katanya terkutuk itu? Bagaimana kalau misalnya ketika aku sampai di kota De Yang, aku tidak bertemu dengannya? Tentu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

Tapi, segera kubuang jauh-jauh segala pikiran buruk itu. Ah, tidak mungkin hal-hal seperti itu bisa terjadi pada Lu Xun!

Sekarang, aku berada di kota Ba Jun. Kota Pei Ling sudah kulewati dan sepertinya memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Jadi sekarang, di sinilah aku. Sesudah turun dari kereta kuda, aku seperti seorang anak kecil di taman bermain. Bagaimana tidak? Kota Ba Jun ini salah satu kota besar di Shu! Dan memang ukurannya luas sekali! Belum lagi tempat ini sangat ramai! Kulihat di manapun selalu ada orang berlalu lalang, pedagang keliling yang menjajakan barang dagangannya, anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain, sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan sekali!

Yah... kupikir-pikir, kasihan juga Lu Xun. Sementara aku enak-enakkan di tempat seperti ini, dia berada di kota yang pasti keadaannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sebaiknya dia kubelikan sesuatu di kota ini.

Aku berjalan ke arah seorang pedagang buah _Dao_ yang sedang menarik gerobaknya sambil memanggil-manggil orang untuk membeli buah _Dao_-nya. Saat melihatku datang, pedagang yang ramah itu langsung menyambutku dengan ramah.

"_Guniang_! Kau ingin membeli buah _Dao_?" Tanya pedagang itu sambil melemparkan senyum lebar. "Murah! Satu _jin_ (2) hanya tiga puluh keping tembaga! Murah, bukan?" Wajahku langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat buah _Dao_ yang dibawanya begitu ranum dan merah, besar-besar, kulitnya pun rata dan tidak bocel sana sini. Saat salah satu buah itu kupegang, rupanya kulit buah itu berbulu halus!

"_Guniang_, buah _Dao_ ini asli dari Cheng Du! Kau tidak akan menemukannya di tempat lain!" Ujar pedangang itu dengan bangga. Aku jadi teringat, dulu saat Meng Zhang beradu mulut dengan pedagang buah Dao di kota Lin Jiang itu, dia juga berkata bahwa buah _Dao_ yang asli dari Cheng Du warnanya merah, kulitnya rata dan berbulu halus. Ini pasti buah _Dao_ asli dari Cheng Du!

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, _xiansheng_! Aku beli satu _jin_, ya!" Kataku sambil menyerahkan tiga puluh keping tembaga sementara penjual itu dengan gembira menimbang buah-buah itu. "_Xiansheng_, aku datang dari jauh, tidak bisa memilih buah _Dao_ yang bagus! Tolong pilihkan yang baik, ya!" Sambil dia menimbang, aku mengamat-amati pedagang ini. Hmmm... aneh sekali. Kenapa dia tidak seperti pedagang pada umumnya? Lagipula, sifat ramahnya itu agak berbeda dengan sifat ramah orang-orang biasa... Aneh sekali...

"Tentu saja, _guniang_!" Jawabnya. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong _guniang_ berasal dari mana?"

Kalau di sini ada Lu Xun, aku pasti agak ragu-ragu menjawabnya. Berhubung dia tidak ada di sini sekarang, aku bisa menjawab dengan tenang. "Dari Wu!" Yah, memang benar sih aku juga merindukan Wu, tetapi Lu Xun lebih lagi.

"Oh! Kerajaan Timur! Tentu perjalanan yang jauh sekali sampai ke tempat ini!" Pedagang itu mengangguk. "Wu adalah kerajaan yang indah. _Guniang_ jauh-jauh datang ke Shu untuk apa?"

"Aku dan kawanku sebenarnya cuma Gaibang yang mengelana saja. Sekarang kami berdua sedang berpisah. Kami akan ke Cheng Du. Dia ikut jalan dari kota Dang Qu sementara aku lewat jalan ini." Jawabku berbohong. Sebenarnya kami pergi ke Shu bukan cuma untuk berkelana. "Shu juga kerajaan yang indah! Di sini pemandangannya sungguh indah. Benar-benar keindahan alam seperti ini tidak ada duanya di China."

Pedagang itu tersenyum, senyum bangga sekaligus berterima kasih. Untuk apa itu, aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, menurutku pedagang ini mencurigakan juga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa...

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Sesudah menimbang, pedagang itu memberikan sekantong buah _Dao_ padaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, _guniang_." Katanya seraya menarik gerobaknya lagi. "Sesudah ini aku akan kembali ke rumahku. Mari mampir sekalian, _guniang_! Aku ingin memberimu sesatu."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. Pertama, pedagang macam apa yang siang-siang begini sudah selesai berjualan? Kedua, kenapa pedagang buah _Dao_ ini mengajakku ke rumahnya? Memang mencurigakan, sih. Tapi, pedagang buah _Dao_ ini kelihatannya baik. Jadi, pada akhirnya aku mengangguk dan ikut dengannya.

Dalam perjalanan, aku terus memperhatikan si pedagang. Benar-benar tampangnya tidak seperti pedagang rakyat jelata pada umumnya! Aku tahu itu! Bukannya mau sok tahu, tetapi aku sudah pernah menjalani hidup baik sebagai penghuni istana maupun sebagai rakyat jelata. Jadi, aku tahu mana yang rakyat jelata sungguhan dan mana yang bukan. Si pedagang di sebelahku ini punya aura berwibawa yang kuat sekali. Wajahnya bersih, tidak seperti rakyat jelata, tetapi tetap tegas. Semakin lama aku semakin penasaran.

Pada akhirnya, kami berdua sampai di rumahnya. Kalau rumahnya sih tidak terlalu berbeda dengan rumah pedagang pada umumnya. Dia mempersilahkanku masuk, kemudian menarik sebuah kursi untukku duduk, tak lupa menuangkan secangkir teh untukku.

"_Guniang_, tentu menyenangkan sekali tinggal di Wu..." Pedagang itu bergumam. "Kau pernah mendengar tentang Phoenix? Kudengar Phoenix itu akan datang dari Wu..."

Teh yang kuminum hampir muncrat keluar. Oh, bagaimana caraku menjawab? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya! Orang itu kan rekan seperjalananku, yang juga sekaligus kakak angkatku! "Y-ya... aku pernah mendengarnya..." Jawabku sambil berusaha menghilangkan gugup.

"Mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya, _guniang_?" Tanya pedagang itu. Kali ini terlihat lebih tertarik dari sebelumnya.

Aku menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang tepat. "Pernah, _xiansheng_." Kali ini, mata si pedagang berbinar-binar. "Tetapi dia tidak kelihatan begitu istimewa, _xiansheng_. Apa yang membuat _xiansheng_ sepertinya benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tentu saja aku berbohong. Bagiku, Lu Xun adalah orang yang sangat istimewa sekali. Tetapi, benar bukan? Penampilanya yang sekarang seperti Gaibang itu pasti kelihatan tidak istimewa.

"Kau tidak tahu, _guniang_?" Tanya pedagang itu, sepertinya cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kami semua orang-orang di Shu ini sangat menantikan yang namanya Phoenix. Kenapa justru _guniang_ yang berada di Wu malah sepertinya tidak begitu antusias?"

Pertanyaan seperti ini cuma membuatku menggaruk-garuk kepala. Kalau menurut dugaanku, sih, itu karena sejak awal memang Lu Xun sudah berada di Wu, maka kami tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Sementara orang-orang di Shu ini tentulah sudah menunggu sampai capek. "Begitu, ya..." Aku mangut-mangut saja. "Tapi, _xiansheng_, Phoenix itu memang tidak begitu istimewa. Kalau _xiansheng_ mengira Phoenix itu berwujud seorang jendral yang membawa tombak serta pedang dan naik kuda putih, _xiansheng_ salah besar! Penampilannya biasa saja seperti kita ini, orang-orang biasa. Tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali." Tapi, perkataanku itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, sih... Lu Xun punya kuda, kok, tetapi bukan kuda putih. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat Lu Xun menunggangi kudanya. Selain itu, dia juga punya sebilah pedang.

Pedagang itu tertawa. "Ya, tentu saja aku tahu!" Ungkapnya. Nah, ini membuatku semakin kaget! "Menurut teks-teks kuno yang pernah kubaca, Phoenix itu memang tidak seperti itu. Kudengar malah dia berpakaian Gaibang. Seperti _guniang_ sekarang ini!" Hah? Pedagang biasa mana yang pernah membaca teks-teks kuno? Bukannya harta seperti itu selalu disimpan di perpustakaan istana, ya? Yahhh... setidaknya begitulah di Wu.

"Hmmm..." Aku meneguk tehku lagi. "Sepertinya _xiansheng_ benar-benar menantikannya."

"Begitulah..." Pedagang itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sangking berharapnya bisa bertemu dengannya, aku sampai menamai putriku dengan itu."

Aku mengangkat alis. Semakin menarik saja pedagang ini. "Siapa nama putri _xiansheng_?"

"Yan Lu. 'Yan' dari _pintu timur_ dan 'Lu' dari _melihat_." Katanya. "Kudengar, Phoenix datang dari Kerajaan Timur yang jauh itu. Sungguh aku ingin sekali melihatnya!"

Ahhh... seandainya saja Lu Xun berada di sini sekarang, pedagang ini pasti senang bukan kepalang. "Tenang saja, _xiansheng_. Aku yakin _xiansheng_ akan melihatnya." Ujarku meski aku tak yakin benar. Ah, mungkin kalau nanti Lu Xun sudah menyelesaikan semua urusannya, aku akan mengajaknya ke kota ini untuk bertemu dengan pedagang ini. "Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong putri _xiansheng_ dimana?"

"Nggg..." Dia berpikir cukup lama sebelum menjawab. "Putriku itu lumayan pandai ilmu perang dan bertarung dengan tombaknya. Maka dia pergi ke ibukota untuk menjadi jendral."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Wah, luar biasa sekali jika putri seorang pedagang buah _Dao_ bisa sampai menjadi jendral. Bayangkan saja, seorang jendral! Jendral wanita yang kukenal sampai saat ini cuma bibiku itu saja, Putri Sun Shang Xiang. Sementara Yangmei... yah, dia memang bisa bertarung sih. Tetapi kemampuannya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi seorang jendral. "_Xiansheng_ tentu bangga punya putri seperti itu!" Ujarku memberi selamat.

"Yahhh..." Pedagang itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia sepertinya sama sekali tidak terlihat bangga atau senang. Aku heran kenapa. "Tapi... sepertinya dia telah melupakan keinginan ayahnya ini..."

Hah? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya putrinya yang bernama Yan Lu itu sekarang tidak pernah pulang dan meninggalkan ayahnya? "Tenang saja, _xiansheng_. _Mu ku er wei jian, er lao mu bu an_-seekor anjing tidak mungkin melupakan tuannya hanya karena miskin, seorang anak tidak mungkin melupakan orangtuanya hanya karena penampilannya (3)." Kataku berusaha menghibur.

Si pedagang menggeleng. "Bukan itu..." Kataku. "Yan Lu... putriku itu... aku sering sekali khawatir dan takut kalau harus mengirimnya ke medan perang. Tetapi dia memaksa, sepertinya benar-benar ingin membuktikan keahliannya dibandingkan jendral lain." Aku mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar kata aneh yang dipilih si pedagang itu. Dia bilang 'mengirim', bukan 'mengizinkan'. "Kadang aku berharap apa mungkin sebaiknya dia jadi putri yang belajar sopan santun dan tata krama saja? Diam di rumah seperti putri-putri pada umunya dan tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawa di medan perang..."

Hmmm... penjelasan pedagang itu seolah putrinya adalah benar-benar putri yang tinggal di istana sungguhan. "_Xiansheng_, itu pilihan putri _xiansheng_. Mungkin memang pantas _xiansheng_ mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi tentu kalau melanggar keinginan putri _xiansheng_, dia sendiri yang akan menderita." Kataku dengan nada menasihati. Yah, aneh juga sih menasihati orang yang lebih tua. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kerajaan menerima Yan Lu sebagai jendral, itu tandanya dia sudah sangat berbakat dan bisa menjaga diri. Tidak ada yang perlu _xiansheng_ khawatirkan!"

Pedagang buah _Dao_ itu mengangguk pada akhirnya. "Ya, kau benar juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Memang Yan Lu sangat senang bertarung dan mengasah kemampuannya..."

Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Oh iya. Tunggu sebentar, _guniang_." Katanya sambil masuk ke bagian dalam rumahnya. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. Sebuah tusuk konde. "Ini milik putriku, _guniang_. Aku sering sekali membelikannya banyak perhiasan. Tetapi dia tidak mau memakainya karena katanya terlalu menyolok."

Semakin lama kecurigaanku semakin meluap-luap. Pedagang _Dao_ macam apa yang bisa membelikan banyak perhiasan pada putrinya? Apalagi tusuk konde yang dibawanya itu benar-benar indah! Tusuk konde itu berwarna perak. Di ujungnya terdapat sebuah bunga _luo lan_ (4) berwarna violet yang terbuat dari batu mulia. Sebuah rantai kecil menggantung dari ujung tusuk konde itu. Di ujung bawah rantai itu sendiri terdapat batu zamrud berwarna hijau kekuningan yang indah.

"_Guniang_, tusuk konde ini untukmu saja."

Aku langsung menolak. "Maaf, _xiansheng_. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Pedagang itu menggeleng. "Yan Lu tidak senang memakai barang-barang seperti ini. Dia malah selalu berkata sebaiknya benda-benda ini untuk mereka yang lebih membutuhkan saja." Kata pedagang itu. "_Guniang_, kulihat sepertinya kau akan sangat cocok memakai tusuk konde ini. Mohon terimalah! Anggap saja ini keinginan Yan Lu sendiri."

Setelah mati-matian berusaha menolak, pada akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Kuterima tusuk konde yang indah itu dan segera memakainya.

"Wah, cocok sekali untukmu, _guniang_!" Kata si pedagang.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _xiansheng_." Kataku. "Dan tolong sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada Yan Lu."

Si pedagang mengangguk. "Tentu! Dia pasti senang bukan main jika melihatmu memakai tusuk konde ini! Benar-benar pas!"

Dengan begitu, percakapan kami berakhir. Lagipula, aku ingat aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini! Selain karena kedua orang suruhan Tang _xiansheng_ sedang menungguku, mungkin saja sekarang Lu Xun sudah sampai di De Yang. Maka, sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih dan sedikit berbasa-basi, juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pedagang yang aneh...

Tapi, entah kenapa, aku punya perasaan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi...

* * *

(1) Yups, cerita ini emang kedengaran agak kayak ceritanya Jaka Tarub yang ketemu ama bidadari yang lagi mandi. Saya juga nggak tahu kok bisa dua legenda ini sama persis. Eh, tapi saya nggak ngarang cerita ini loh ya... saya emang pernah baca cerita ini bahkan lagu untuk legenda ini juga ada. Judulnya 'Que Qiao Hui' dinyanyikan oleh grup band 'Hua Er'

(2) 1 jin = 1/2 kilo

(3) saya ganti sedikit terjemahannya... Mestinya itu bukan '... melupakan orang tuanya' tapi '... melupakan ibunya'. Cuma karena di bagian ini Yan Lu lagi ngomong-ngomong ama si bapaknya Yan Lu (yang saya yakin sodara semua tahu itu siapa), makanya translationnya kuubah dikit...

(4) saya ingatkan sekali lagi. Luo Lan: Bunga Carnation

Bagi yang mau tahu, Mou Shi tuh artinya 'mencari kebenaran'

**~~NAMA SPELL~~  
**DIVINE SPELL  
_Chu bo wu_: Expelling the Mist (Spell ini mestinya udah pernah keluar)

(Saya mulai bosen nulis nama spell... ==a)

Wokey! Nantikan update selanjutnya! Seperti biasa, hari Selasa... Oh, dan sekedar info, chap selanjutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir dari Journey Arc karena sesudah itu kita akan sampai di arc yang baru lagi yaitu 'Cheng Du arc' yang pastinya (semoga) lebih menarik, menggigit, dan lebih nggak garink... wkwkwkw...


	44. Illusive Drown

~~~**REPLY REVIEW**~~~

**IXA Cross**: WAAAAAAA~~~~ IYAAAAA! Wewww... maaf... saya bener2 lupa si Liu Bei dulunya pedagang sandal... m(_ _)m kalo pas nulis inget, pasti udah saya bikin dia jadi pedagang sandal...

**Putri**: Ahahaha... ^^;;; itu si Liu Bei lagi menginspeksi kota2 dengan cara menyamar jadi pedagang buah Dao... XDDDDDDD Nah itu dia... ==a namanya juga Gaibang... gerombolan pengemis...

**Silvermoonarisato**: Waaaaa~~~ makasih Fang! ^^ *ber-kowtow* Dan yups! Pedagangnya emang Liu Bei! Wkwkwkwk...

**Fansy Fan**: Hahaha... Yes... Lu Xun does have really a bunch of fight already! XDDDDDD And about the bussinessman, you will find out soon... ^^v

**Mocca-Marocchi**: WOGH wahhhh~ o.O kebetulan yang menakjubkan! XDDDDDD Hoooo~~ asyik banget, tuh! Wkwkwkwkwkw... yah dulunya Imperial Uncle kan pedagang sandal... jadi pasti masih punya bakat dagang lumayan... *difury mode Liu Bei*

**Bos**: AAAAAAHHHHH~~~ Benar! Maafkan hamba~~~~ *ber-kowtow* Halah buah dao ama sol sepatu nggak terlalu beda, kok...

BTW, saya lupa menambahkan sebuah info penting bahwa saya udah bikin fanartnya si Yan Lu~~~ silahkan diliat di Album FB saya yang judulnya 'MIKIR OPO' (keliatan banget nggak bisa kasih nama bagus...)

**WARNING:** Di chap ini bakal ada sedikit unsur *ehm*bondage*ehm* tapi bukan dalam artian yang *ehm*_you-know-what_*ehm*, kok... wkwkwkw... dan ada juga violence yang cukup tinggi. Dipikirkan baik2 sebelum baca...

Nyoooh~~~ sekali lagi saya mau mengingatkan istilah2 ini...

_Xiaojie_: Ms. / Miss

_Guniang_: Ms. / Miss

_Xiansheng_: Mr. / Mister

_Lao ban_: Bos

_Jie mei_: Saudari. Cara memanggil sesama Gaibang ke Gaibang cewek

_Xiong di_: Saudara. Cara memanggil sesama Gaibang ke Gaibang cowok

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

Sesudah empat hari perjalanan dari Lin Jiang, akhirnya aku tiba di kota De Yang. Kemarin sore aku tiba dengan selamat sampai di tempat ini. Orang-orang suruhan Tang _xiansheng_ langsung kembali sesudah itu. Pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar sendirian di tempat asing ini, rasanya takut sekali. Tetapi aku ingat apa yang Lu Xun pesankan padaku sebelumnya. Dia berkata sesudah sampai di De Yang, aku harus segera mencari tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Rupanya, nasihatnya benar-benar tepat! Orang-orang Gaibang itu menyambutku dengan baik, dan aku merasa aman sekali bersama mereka. Malam itu aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Pagi ini, aku berjalan menyusuri kota itu, tepatnya menuju ke gerbang kota. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun! Sekantong buah _Dao_ yang kubeli di Ba Jun masih ada bersamaku. Kubawa sekalian agar Lu Xun bisa langsung menikmatinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggu, akhirnya di kejauhan aku bisa melihat seseorang berjalan sambil menuntun kudanya! Aku yakin benar itu adalah Lu Xun! Tidak ada orang lain yang seaneh dia, punya kuda bukannya ditunggangi malah dituntun. Sangking bersemangatnya aku, langsung aku berlari ke arahnya dan menerjangnya secepat yang kakiku bisa.

"Lu Xun!" Tapi tentu saja aku tahu diri. Begitu terpisah satu langkah darinya, aku langsung berhenti.

"Oh! Zhou Ying!" Lu Xun tersenyum lebar. "Maaf! Kau sampai jauh-jauh berlari dari kota kemari..."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Kataku. "Oh iya! Ini aku bawakan buah _Dao_ yang kubeli di Ba Jun. Kata pedagang yang menjualnya, buah ini berasal dari Cheng..."

"Eh, Zhou Ying?" Lu Xun mengamat-amatiku dengan cermat. Tentu saja. Orang seteliti dia tidak mungkin tidak sadar. "Kau dapat dari mana tusuk konde bunga Luo Lan itu?"

Tanganku kugunakan untuk menyentuh tusuk konde itu. Bagaimana mendapatkannya, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak paham. Jadi, sambil berjalan kembali ke dalam kota dan menikmati buah Dao itu, aku menceritakan padanya segala hal yang aku alami di kota Ba Jun. Lu Xun sendiri anehnya mendengarkannya sambil berpikir keras, seolah ceritaku ini sebuah strategi yang sangat rumit dan beresiko.

"Kenapa, Lu Xun?"

Dia mengigit buah _Dao_ itu sambil menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa, sih..." Katanya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Hanya saja... entah kenapa... rasanya aku ingat pernah melihat badai bunga Luo Lan..."

Hah? Badai bunga Luo Lan?

"Ah, bukan apa-apa! Pasti aku cuma berkhayal!" Tukasnya sebelum menatap buah Dao yang sudah digigitnya. "Astaga... buah Dao ini rupanya enak sekali! Manis dan segar! Benar-benar buah khas Kerajaan Shu!" Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga kalau terkejut seperti itu. Tanah di Wu yang kurang subur dan dekat laut tidak cocok untuk tempat bertumbuhnya buah _Dao_ yang membutuhkan tempat sejuk dan subur.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau pasti suka!"

"Aku ingin beli lagi!" Serunya seperti anak kecil sembari berlari secepat kilat masuk ke kota. Wah! Wah! Aku sampai terburu-buru mengejarnya! Huo Li yang juga dituntun langsung harus berderap mengikuti kecepatan tuannya. "Buah _Dao_ dari Cheng Du benar-benar enak!"

Jadi, kami berlari-lari masuk ke kota De Yang lagi. Sampai melewati gerbang kota, tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun berhenti mendadak. Dia kemudian berbalik menatapku. Untuk sesaat pandangannya seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, baru kemudian ekspresi itu digantikan dengan seulas senyum.

"Tapi, seenak apapun buah _Dao_ dari Shu, aku tetap lebih suka buah yangmei dari Wu." Ujarnya. "Habis, buah yangmei bukan cuma manis, tapi ada asamnya juga!"

Sesudah itu, dia melanjutkan dengan berjalan.

Dan aku cuma bisa terdiam sejenak. Apa maksud perkataannya itu? Ahhh... mungkin, dia sedang ingin mengatakan bahwa sesenang apapun dia di Shu, dia tetap lebih suka di Wu. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, aku juga belum pernah melihat satu pun buah yangmei di tempat ini.

Tapi, sebuah pikiran lain muncul di otakku saat dia mengatakan buah yangmei bukan cuma manis, tetapi ada kecutnya juga. Apa mungkin... dia sedang memaksudkan buah yangmei itu adalah... Yangmei sendiri? Sementara buah _Dao_ yang manis adalah... aku? Apa dia sedang ingin mengatakan bahwa sesenang apapun dia bersamaku, dia akan tetap lebih senang dengan Yangmei, justru karena bersama Yangmei tidak 'semanis' aku, tetapi juga punya rasa kecut tersendiri?

Segera kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifku itu. Mana mungkin Lu Xun akan mengatakan seperti itu? Dia kan tidak tahu perasaanku...

"Zhou Ying! Ayo! Jangan melamun saja! Nanti kesambit setan!" Panggilnya sambil tertawa.

"Oh! Iya! Iya!"

Sambil berjalan, Lu Xun menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya di hutan dan kota Dang Qu yang terkutuk itu. Sudah kuduga, Lu Xun pasti bisa membuat orang-orang itu tersenyum.

Sesudah mencari penjual buah _Dao_ kesana kemari, kami menemukan sebuah tempat kawasan pasar dimana banyak pedagang menjajakan dagangannya. Di sana ada seorang gadis yang umurnya mungkin sama denganku. Dia menjual buah _Dao_ yang ranum dan merah-merah. Hmmm... tetapi tetap saja tidak lebih bagus daripada pedagang buah _Dao_ dari Cheng Du itu...

"Selamat siang, _xiaojie_!" Lu Xun menyapa dengan suaranya yang ringan, dan langsung membuat gadis penjual itu nyaris melonjak kaget. "Buah _Dao_ ini berapa harganya?"

Gadis itu langsung menjawab. "Oh, tidak mahal, _xiansheng_! Satu _jin_ (1) hanya lima puluh keping tembaga!"

Hah? Berarti buah _Dao_ yang kubeli di Cheng Du itu termasuk sangat murah! Aneh... kenapa pedagang di kota Ba Jun itu bisa menjual buah _Dao_ dengan begitu murah, ya?

"Baiklah! Sebentar, _xiaojie_!" Balas Lu Xun sambil merogoh kantong yang terikat di pinggangnya.

Tapi...

"Eh?"Betapa kagetnya Lu Xun, dan aku juga, saat melihat kantong itu hilang entah bagaimana! Tentu saja Lu Xun langsung kalang kabut seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Aku juga!

"Zhou Ying! Kantongnya hilang!" Seru Lu Xun panik bukan buatan, membuat bukan cuma _xiaojie_ itu kebingungan tetapi juga orang-orang di sekeliling kami.

"Lu Xun! Kau ini bagaimana? Di situ kan ada semua uang kita!" Seruku juga ikut-ikutan panik. Wah! Pasti pemandangan yang sangat langka melihat seorang ahli strategi dan putri penasihat dari Wu panik dan kebingungan seperti ini. Ah, benar juga! Lu Xun ini! Dia kan seorang ahli strategi yang pasti selalu awas! Bagaimana mungkin bisa kehilangan kantong itu?

"Celaka! Kantong itu kan pemberian berharga dari A Lian! Juga ada bunga _xiang ri kui_ dari Miao'er! Aku harus menemukannya!"

Lu Xun... Lu Xun... sementara aku memikirkan uang di dalamnya, dia justru malah memikirkan kantong itu sendiri dan bunga matahari yang justru tidak ada harganya itu kalau diperjual-belikan. Ah, tapi memang Lu Xun sekali kalau dia seperti itu. "Ya sudah! Ayo kita cari!" Kataku padanya.

"_Xiansheng, guniang_! Tunggu sebentar!" Kami berdua menoleh, menemukan penjual _Dao_ itu memanggil kami. "Aku tahu siapa yang mencuri kantong _xiansheng_. Yang mencuri pasti seorang anak kecil." Tuturnya memberi informasi. "Kalau _xiansheng_ menemukan mereka, tolong jangan berbuat kasar. Kasihanilah mereka. Sebenarnya, mereka enam bersaudara. Mereka tidak punya orang tua dan harus menghidupi diri sendiri..." Pinta gadis itu dengan nada memohon.

Lu Xun cuma terdiam sejenak. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Pasti dia sedang berpikir, _'begitu? Yahhh... kalau begitu lebih baik uangnya untuk mereka saja. Mereka lebih membutuhkannya daripada kami...'_

Namun, jauh dari yang kuperkirakan, Lu Xun malah berkata lain. "Anak-anak itu memang kasihan sekali..." Katanya dengan suara pelan. "Tapi, _xiaojie_, kantong itu sendiri, ditambah barang lain di dalamnya, adalah benda-benda yang sangat penting untukku! Kalau mereka mencuri uang, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau mencuri benda-benda itu, aku tidak bisa diam saja!"

_Xiaojie_ itu hanya menghela nafas. "_Xiansheng_ dan _guniang_ tentu tidak tahu tentang mereka..." Katanya. "Orang-orang di kota ini banyak yang barangnya dicuri. Dan karena itu, banyak yang saling menuduh. Malah sering sekali terjadi seorang _lao ban_ sampai membunuh pembantunya sendiri karena menuduhnya mencuri barangnya. Tak tahunya, mereka berenam yang mencurinya." Jelasnya dengan suara pelan. Penjelasannya membuatku dan Lu Xun tertegun. "Kalau hanya sebuah kantong yang hilang, kurasa bukan sebuah masalah, _xiansheng_..."

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat. "Maaf, _xiaojie_..." Katanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan itu! Kantong itu sangat penting untukku!"

Dengan begitu, Lu Xun langsung berlari. Aku juga mengikutinya.

"Hei, Lu Xun! Jangan cepat-cepat!"

"Ah, tapi pemberian A Lian dan Miao'er ada pada mereka, Zhou Ying!"

Sesudah menyusuri kota itu, akhirnya kami melihat dua orang anak kecil! Keduanya sepertinya anak kembar. Satunya laki-laki dan satunya perempuan, umurnya sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun. Pakaian mereka sederhana sekali. Keduanya sedang melempar-lemparkan kantong itu seolah benda itu adalah mainan!

Lu Xun langsung berhenti, kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan. "_Didi_! _Meimei_!" Lu Xun menyapa sambil melambaikan tangan, membuat kedua anak itu berhenti bermain. "Kalian berdua sedang main apa?"

Wah, Lu Xun sedang berusaha mendapatkan kembali barangnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa! Sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik...

"Oh?" Kedua anak itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, sebelum membalikkan wajah mereka ke arah Lu Xun. "Tidak main apa-apa, _gege_..."

Dia mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyum lebar. Kemudian menunjuk pada kantong itu. "Nggg... kalau begitu bisa tolong kembalikan kantong itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada polos. "Itu milikku..."

Seketika itu juga, hanya dalam sekejap kedipan mata, kedua anak itu menghilang! Rupanya mereka sudah berlari sambil membawa kantong itu pergi. Tentu saja ini membuatku dan Lu Xun kaget serta kagok bukan buatan.

"HEEEEEIIIIII!" Seru Lu Xun sambil berlari mengejar mereka. Sekali lagi aku harus berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya! "Kembalikan!"

"Ayo, _gege_! Tangkap kami!" Balas mereka sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Bagaimanapun, yang namanya ahli strategi berumur delapan belas tahun yang otaknya sudah kepenuhan ilmu, belum lagi juga sudah terlatih dengan kedua kakinya berlari di medan perang, ditambah sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Lu Xun adalah seorang Phoenix, membuatnya tidak mungkin kalah oleh anak-anak kecil yang masih bau kencur itu. Sesudah berlari beberapa saat, kedua anak kecil itu secara tidak sadar dijebak oleh Lu Xun untuk berlari ke sebuah gang buntu.

"Waaa... Wu Nan... kita tertangkap..." Anak perempuan itu nyaris menangis sambil memeluk erat-erat kantongnya.

Si anak laki-laki, meski juga tegang dan nyaris menangis, memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya. "T-tenang, Liu Nü... aku akan melindungimu dari monster..."

Hah? Orang seperti Lu Xun ini monster?

Melihat kedua anak yang sudah terperangkap itu benar-benar ketakutan, Lu Xun cuma menghela nafas. Sekali lagi, dengan langkah perlahan dan lembut, dia berjalan ke arah mereka dan kemudian berlutut saat terpisah mungkin satu meter dari mereka.

"_Didi, meimei_..." Panggilnya dengan suara lembut. "Aku tidak akan memukul kalian, kok... tolong kembalikan kantong itu, ya?" Pintanya sambil membuka kedua tangannya seolah bukan sedang meminta kantong itu tetapi seperti sedang menyambut kedua anak itu dalam pelukannya.

Mereka masih belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Kantong itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga untukku..." Katanya sekali lagi. "Kalau kalian ingin uang di dalamnya, ambillah. Tetapi kantong dan bunga _xiang ri kui_ di dalamnya jangan kalian ambil, ya?"

Pada akhirnya, entah bagaimana, kedua anak itu berjalan menghampiri Lu Xun perlahan-lahan. Sampai benar-benar dekat, si anak laki-laki menyerahkan kantong itu dengan tangan bergetar. Sambil menerimanya, Lu Xun tersenyum, kemudian membelai rambut kedua anak kecil tersebut. "Terima kasih, _didi, meimei_. Sudah... sudah... jangan menangis, ya?"

Tak disangka-sangka, kedua anak itu langsung memeluk Lu Xun erat-erat! Wah, jangan-jangan memang Lu Xun punya kemampuan terpendam bisa dekat dengan anak kecil! Ahhh... andai saja aku juga bisa sepertinya...

"Maafkan Liu Nü, _gege_..." Si gadis kecil memohon.

"Maafkan Wu Nan juga..." Imbuh si anak laki-laki.

Lu Xun tersenyum, kemudian membalas pelukan itu, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh mungil mereka. "Iya... aku tidak marah, kok..." Ujarnya lembut. Saat melihat sorot matanya yang begitu lembut ditujukan pada kedua anak itu, aku sepintas berharap aku adalah salah satu dari mereka...

Sebuah suara dari belakang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Wu Nan? Liu Nü?" Seorang gadis, sepertinya hanya lima tahun lebih tua daripada mereka, berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. "Kalian ketahuan?" Di sebelahnya terdapat tiga anak lain. Yang seorang adalah anak laki-laki yang membawa seruling. Anak perempuan yang lainnya berambut pendek sekali seperti laki-laki, begitu pula pakaiannya, ketomboyannya mengingatkanku pada Yangmei. Yang terakhir adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang sampai menutupi wajahnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau ketiga anak itu, ditambah dua anak kembar ini, adalah adik dari anak perempuan yang membentak itu.

Sementara Lu Xun berbalik, kedua si kembar itu bersembunyi di baliknya, takut-takut melihat kakak perempuannya yang membentak mereka begitu. Lu Xun hanya memandang keempat pencuri kecil itu, ditambah dua pencuri kecil lain yang bersama dengannya.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali mencuri?" Tanya Lu Xun. Suaranya datar, tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang marah. "Aku dengar dari penjual buah _Dao_ itu..."

"Itu karena mereka tidak pernah merasakan rasanya hidup seperti kami!" Seru si gadis kecil tomboy itu. "Kami tidak punya barang bagus-bagus seperti mereka! Ya kan, Yi Nü?"

Gadis yang tertua itu mengangguk. "Iya! Orang-orang kota ini toh kaya! Mereka bisa memiliki apa saja! Sementara kami ini cuma orang miskin!"

Oh, betapa inginnya aku berteriak pada mereka bahwa perbuatan mereka itu telah mendatangkan perselisihan di kota ini. Bahkan sampai menewaskan seseorang yang tidak bersalah! Aku sendiri yakin Lu Xun ingin mengatakannya. Tetapi, melihat dia sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Lu Xun berjalan maju mendekati keempat anak itu. Si kembar dua di belakangnya mengikuti. Dia menunduk sedikit membelai kepala gadis bernama Yi Nü itu. "Aku juga orang miskin seperti kalian..." Katanya dengan lembut dan tenang. Yah, Lu Xun memang dulunya ahli strategi. Tapi sekarang dia kan cuma Gaibang, gerombolan pengemis? "Aku tidak butuh barang yang bagus-bagus. Tapi masih bisa hidup kok. Coba lihat, apa sebenarnya yang kalian punya?"

Keenam-enamnya saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain sebelum menjawab.

"Seruling ini!" Si anak laki-laki yang membawa seruling berseru.

"Aku punya baju yang keren sekali!" Kata si tomboy mengamat-amati baju laki-lakinya.

"Kita berdua masih punya _Tanghulu_ yang belum dimakan..." Si kembar melanjutkan.

"Punya ranjang yang empuk!"

"Punya kursi, meja, dan buku cerita yang bagus!"

"Punya kuas untuk melukis!"

"Punya rumah!"

Nah, ini membuatku bingung. Kukira mereka begitu miskinnya sampai hidup terlunta-lunta. Rupanya mereka masih punya rumah dan segala macam benda-benda itu! Yahhh... kalau begini keadaannya, keadaan kami memang lebih miskin daripada mereka. Sementara kebingunganku belum terjawab juga, mereka makin gencar bersahut-sahutan, sampai pada akhirnya Lu Xun yang menghentikan mereka.

"Tuh kan?" Tanyanya. "Kalian semua punya banyak barang yang bagus-bagus! Tidak perlu mencuri lagi, kan?"

Lu Xun ini... polos sekali pikirannya... lalu bagaimana cara mereka makan?

Kemudian Lu Xun berbalik sejenak ke arahku, lalu berbisik. "Zhou Ying, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita ke rumah mereka dahulu? Kasihan mereka..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ide yang bagus."

Jadi pada akhirnya, kami berdua ikut dengan keenam anak kecil itu pergi ke rumah mereka. Kali ini Lu Xun sudah memastikan kantongnya aman. Sambil berjalan, keenam anak itu memperkenalkan diri. Mereka semua bersaudara. Yang tertua adalah seorang gadis bernama Yi Nü. Yang kedua adalah anak laki-laki yang membawa seruling itu. Namanya Er Nan. Yang ketiga adalah gadis tomboy, bernama San Nü. Yang keempat adalah anak laki-laki berambut panjang yang pendiam itu, Si Nan. Yang terakhir adalah si kembar itu Wu Nan dan Liu Nü. Wah, aneh juga nama mereka. Yi, er, san se, wu, liu itu kan angka satu sampai enam? Sementara Nan artinya laki-laki dan Nü artinya perempuan (2). Hmmm... mungkin mereka tidak punya nama sehingga saling memanggil satu sama lain seperti itu. Kasihan anak-anak ini...

Sementara berjalan, Lu Xun membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Oh iya! Zhou Ying, aku akan pergi dulu ya membeli buah _Dao_ itu. Lebih baik membawakan mereka makanan juga!"

Namun, sebelum niatnya kesampaian, kami sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di rumah mereka. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, rumah mereka tidak begitu bagus. Temboknya sudah mulai berlumut dan kotor. Tetapi cukup luas.

"_Gege_! Ayo masuk kemari!" Yi Nü menarik tangan Lu Xun.

"Ah... tapi..."

Satu tanganku kuletakkan di bahu Lu Xun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau masuk dulu saja." Kataku padanya. "Sepertinya mereka suka padamu. Biar aku saja yang membelikan buah _Dao_ itu."

Dengan begitu, Lu Xun memberikan kantongnya padaku sebelum mengikuti keenam anak itu masuk. Segera aku kembali ke _xiaojie_ penjual buah _Dao_ itu. Rupanya dia masih di sana.

"Sudah ketemu kantongnya?" Tanyanya ramah sambil menimbang buah Dao.

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah. Malah sekarang kami diajak ke rumah mereka."

_Xiaojie_ itu memberikan kantong berisi satu _jin_ buah _Dao_. Secepatnya langsung aku kembali ke rumah keenam anak itu.

"Pemisi..." Kataku sambil membuka pintu. Tetapi... lho? Kenapa pintu ini dikunci? Kuketuk berapa kalipun tidak terdengar apapun jawaban apapun, dan pintu itu tetap saja tertutup.

"Permisi! Lu Xun! Kau ada di dalam?" Tidak ada jawaban. Panik, segera kugedor pintu itu. Tetapi kekuatanku sendiri tidak akan mampu membukanya! Jadi, dengan segera aku berlari ke sebuah jendela di sana. Memang jendela itu sudah kotor dan buram karena usia, tetapi aku masih bisa dengan jelas melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan yang kulihat di dalam!

Ya Tian... apa lagi yang terjadi pada Lu Xun?

Di dalam, tidak ada apapun! Tidak ada siapapun! Benar-benar kosong seperti rumah tua berhantu saja! Rumah yang luas itu bahkan makin kelihatan luas saat tahu bahwa di dalamnya tidak satu benda pun! Bahkan bukan hanya itu, tempat dimana seharusnya aku melihat lantai ternyata digantikan oleh permukaan air! Ya, air itu tentunya dalam sekali sampai tidak bisa kulihat dasarnya! Yang bisa terlihat cuma permukaan air yang setinggi lantai saja...

Buah _Dao_ di tanganku langsung jatuh.

C-celaka...!

Tanpa banyak waktu lagi, aku segera berlari ke arah _xiaojie_ itu, atau siapapun yang kukenal yang bisa kumintai tolong! Ya Tian... jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Lu Xun!

"_Xiaojie_! _Xiaojie_!" Aku datang dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan nafas memburu dan mata memerah dan berair. "_Xiaojie_! Tolong aku, kumohon!"

"Ada apa?" Gadis pedagang itu juga ikut panik, menunjukkan perhatian yang tulus. "Tenang, _guniang_. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Temanku!" Seruku keras. Kali ini bahkan beberapa orang yang melihatku langsung berkumpul dan mendengarku. Pada akhirnya, aku tidak hanya meminta pertolongan pada _xiaojie_ itu. Para Gaibang, pedagang yang lain, pekerja biasa, bahkan sampai _lao ban_-_lao ban_ pun berkumpul dan mendengarkanku, sepertinya mereka pun benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanku. Ya, keadaanku yang bahkan cuma seorang asing ini...

"Aku dan temanku diajak keenam anak itu ke rumah mereka. Namun aku menyusul karena akan membeli buah _Dao_ terlebih dahulu..." Tuturku sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis. _Xiaojie_ itu menawarkan sapu tangannya untukku. "Siapa sangka saat aku kembali, ternyata rumah itu kosong! Tidak ada apa-apanya! Yang ada cuma air saja, seolah memang rumah itu isinya cuma kolam!"

"Ya Tian!" Beberapa orang berseru bersamaan. Kebetulan di tempat itu ada beberapa orang Gaibang yang langsung sigap dan siap sedia untuk membantu. Kemarin malam aku sempat berkenalan dengan mereka. "_Jie mei_! Mari kita ke tempat itu sekarang juga!"

Jadi dengan secepat kilat, aku serta beberapa orang Gaibang, ditambah _xiaojie_ itu serta orang-orang yang lain ikut ke rumah itu.

_Lu Xun... apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Ahhh... dimana ini?

Rasanya... aku harusnya tidak tertidur sekarang. Kalau tidak salah, aku kan harusnya sedang berada di rumah keenam anak yang tadinya sempat mencuri kantongku. Oh! Aku baru saja ingat! Saat aku menapakkan kaki ke dalam rumah itu, entah kenapa kepalaku rasanya kosong, dan tiba-tiba saja aku jatuh pingsan.

Hei, apa yang terjadi sesudah itu?

Sekarang aku terbangun, ingin mencari keenam anak itu. Tetapi... bahkan bergerak pun aku tidak bisa!

Kuamati baik-baik keadaan sekitarku. Rupanya tubuhku dari kepala sampai pinggang sedang menelungkup di atas meja yang tingginya hanya selutut saja. Kedua tanganku diikat di sisi kanan dan kiri atas, sementara pinggang ke bawah sampai kakiku dibiarkan di tanah begitu saja. Dalam posisi berlutut seperti ini, tubuh tertelungkup di atas meja, kedua tangan terikat, tentu sangat tidak nyaman! Ahhh... katanya mereka hanya ingin mengajakku bermain... kenapa perlu mengikatku begini?

Di depanku, kulihat Yi Nü yang membawakan piring porselain kecil, sepertinya di atasnya terdapat beberapa kue.

"Yi Nü?" Tanyaku. "Kenapa kau mengikatku begini?"

Gadis kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum medekat ke arahku. Piring itu diletakkannya di lantai sebelahnya. Dia berjongkok sehingga matanya tepat bertemu dengan mataku. "Tapi... tadi _gege_ bilang ingin bermain, kan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memelas.

Melihat tatapan matanya seperti itu, dan juga mengingat janjiku, aku jadi makin serba salah! Sekali lagi aku melihat posisiku sekarang yang begitu tidak enak. Tadi mereka mencuri barangku. Sekarang mereka mencuri kebebasanku untuk bergerak...

"Memangnya, aku harus diikat begini?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! _Gege_ mau kan main? Sekaliiiiiiiii... saja!"

Apa boleh buat? Akhirnya aku menghela nafas saja. "Baiklah... tapi cepat, ya?"

Yi Nü tersenyum, kemudian melompat tinggi-tinggi. "Hore! _Gege_ memang baik!" Serunya sebelum memanggil kelima adiknya. "Hei! _Gege_ mau main dengan kita!"

"Benarkah?" Kelimanya tiba-tiba saja muncul. Yang satu dari balik lemari, yang satu dari kamarnya, dan banyak lagi. Seorang diantaranya, Er Nan, yang selalu membawa seruling itu berjingkat-jingkat menghampiriku, kelihatannya benar-benar senang aku bersedia bermain dengan mereka. Yahhh... tidak apalah diikat sebentar saja, asal mereka senang...

"Terima kasih banyak, _gege_!" Er Nan tersenyum lebar. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Er Nan akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk _gege_!"

Kemudian, laki-laki kecil itu meletakkan seruling itu di depan bibirnya dan mulai memainkannya. Tetapi suara yang dihasilkannya... Ahhhh...! Telingaku yang mendengarnya terasa sakit sekali! Bukan, alunan musik itu bukannya sembarangan dan dimainkan asal! Melodi itu terdengar di telingaku, tetapi bunyi seruling itu sendiri...! Sepertinya dia bukan sedang memainkan seruling tetapi sedang membunyikan peluit yang keras! Telingaku sampai sakit...

Baru saja aku akan meminta Er Nan menghentikan permainan serulingnya, anak laki-laki yang lain, Si Nan, tahu-tahu sudah melompat dan duduk di atas punggungku. "_Gege_..." Panggilnya dengan suaranya yang misterius itu. Pikir-pikir, baru kali ini aku mendengar anak pendiam itu bicara. "Permainan aku mulai, ya?"

Dan sesudah itu, tiba-tiba saja seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap! Rupanya Si Nan meletakkan dua tangannya untuk menutupi mataku!

"S-Si Nan?" Tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa kau...?"

"Permainan ini memang begini, _gege_..." Jawabnya. "Mata _gege_ harus ditutup dulu..."

Kukira mereka akan bermain sembunyi-sembunyian, atau kucing dan anjing, dan karena itu Si Nan menutup mataku. Tetapi rupanya aku salah besar! Sebab sesudah itu, aku merasakan tubuh anak kecil yang lain tiba-tiba menyungsap ke bawah tubuhku sehingga di antara meja ini dan aku ada tubuh kecilnya.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara anak perempuan yang berada di bawahku itu. Rupanya San Nü. "_Gege_! Tahu tidak, aku sangat suka bermain dengan _gege_!" Serunya gembira. Aku sebenarnya ingin membalasnya. Hanya saja, sebelum sempat melakukannya, kedua tangan gadis kecil itu sudah dilingkarkan di dadaku. Sepertinya dia sedang memelukku. Tetapi pelukannya... pelukannya erat sekali! Aku sampai kesulitan bernafas! Heran, anak sekecil ini kenapa punya kekuatan demikian besar?

"S-San Nü..." Aku berusaha bicara. "Lepaskan..."

"Lho? Kenapa?" San Nü bertanya dengan suaranya yang polos. "_Gege_ kan sudah berjanji akan bermain dengan kami...?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku cuma bisa diam.

Jadi, beginilah keadaanku sekarang. Tidak bisa bergerak, kedua mataku tidak melihat apapun, nafasku sesak dan terputus-putus, dan mendengar musik yang menyakitkan telingaku ini. Aneh, suara seruling Er Nan sepertinya tidak menganggu siapapun. Mereka berenam tertawa riang seolah memang sedang menikmati permainan mereka. Padahal, tentu saja sebenarnya mereka sedang membuatku tersiksa di sini. Ahhh... apa mereka seperti anak-anak kecil yang bandel dan suka mengerjai orang? Mungkin saja.

Seolah semua itu masih belum cukup untukku, lututku yang tertekuk ini tiba-tiba di bebani sesuatu! Rasanya, Wu Nan dan Liu Nü sedang duduk di atas kakiku!

"Hei, Liu Nü! Lihat apa yang kubawa!" Kata Wu Nan pada Liu Nü. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipamerkannya pada saudara kembarnya itu. "_Gege_ kan sudah baik pada kita! Jadi, sekarang kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih dengan membuatnya merasa nyaman di rumah ini!"

Nyaman? Keadaan ini membuatku sangat tidak nyaman! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Ide bagus!" Liu Nü menyahut.

Sesudah itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain lagi selain kakiku yang mulai keram dan kaku karena diduduki oleh mereka. Sesuatu yang halus, lembut, dan berbulu menggeletik telapak kakiku. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang dipamerkan Wu Nan pada Liu Nü! Sebatang kuas!

Jadi... ini caranya membuatku nyaman?

"Wu Nan... Liu Nü..." Kataku dengan suara terputus-putus. "Hentikan itu..."

Tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar suaraku yang terlalu lemah ini. Keduanya masih asyik sendiri. Kuas-kuas yang menari-nari di atas telapak kakiku itu membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetaran. Secara reflek aku tertawa, tetapi ini membuat nafasku makin sesak karena pelukan erat di dadaku! Ingin sekali kakiku kulepaskan, tetapi mereka tidak membiarkannya dengan duduk di atasnya. Akhirnya, kakiku malah semakin tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan sekalipun kuas itu menggelitikku.

Kepalaku, serta kedua tanganku hanya terkulai lemah begitu saja, rebah di atas meja ini. Hanya demi menyenangkan anak-anak ini... ahhh... sampai kapan permainan mereka berakhir? Aku benar-benar... sudah tidak kuat lagi... rasanya seluruh nafasku sudah dicabut dariku...

Dua buah tangan yang kecil tiba-tiba diletakkan di kedua belah pipiku. "Kenapa _gege_?" Kudengar suara Yi Nü yang sepertinya penuh kesedihan dan keprihatinan. "_Gege_ capek? _Gege_ lelah? Aku bawakan kue untuk _gege_..."

Tidak berapa lama, pada bibirku disentuhkan sesuatu yang kenyal dan berair. Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan 'tidak'. Yah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku lebih memilih permainan ini selesai terlebih dahulu, baru sesudah itu makan. Tapi baru saja bibirku mulai terbuka, kue itu sudah disorongkan masuk ke mulutku.

"Makan ya, _gege_..." Kata Yi Nü dengan suara memohon.

Perlahan aku mengangguk. Hei, kue apa ini? Aku belum pernah makan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Kue itu tidak manis, juga tidak asin. Rasanya tawar seperti minum air putih. Begitu gigiku menggigit kue yang kenyal itu, tiba-tiba saja kue itu pecah, menjadi air yang memenuhi seluruh bagian mulutku bahkan juga tenggorokanku.

"Enak, kan, _gege_? Sekali lagi ya?"

Sebelum Yi Nü menyodorkan kue itu lagi, aku bertanya. "Yi Nü? Kue apa itu...?"

"_Gege_ suka?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang ceria. "Wah, aku benar-benar senang _gege_ menyukainya!"

Yi Nü menyorongkan lagi satu kue aneh itu ke mulutku. Lagi dan lagi. Padahal, aku sudah tahu aku tidak bisa memakannya lagi. Tenggorokanku sudah penuh air, bahkan wajahku sudah basah semua karena air yang tidak bisa kutelan ini tumpah keluar dari mulutku. Tetapi Yi Nü tetap memaksakan kue-kue itu masuk ke mulutku. Aku bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak kue yang disediakannya untukku?

Sekali lagi tubuhku rebah, tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menahan. Tetapi makin aku melakukan itu, makin kuat pula San Nü memelukku, meremas dadaku sampai tulang-tulang rusukku akan patah saja.

"Kumohon..." Pintaku dengan suara lemah sambil diselingi suara batuk-batuk. "Cukup bermainnya, ya...? Lepaskan... aku..."

Sayangnya, permohonanku itu tidak sampai pada telinga mereka.

Samar-samar, kudengar permainan seruling Er Nan akhirnya berakhir. "Ah! Tidak adil! Kalian semua boleh bermain dekat dengan _gege_! Hanya aku saja yang jauh di sini!" Serunya kesal. "Aku juga ingin bermain dekat dengan _gege_!"

Celaka... apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak, terlalu lemah untuk berpikir. Anak-anak ini... apa mereka tidak bisa melihat kalau mereka sebenarnya sedang menyiksaku? Aku... senang sekali bisa menyenangkan mereka. Tapi kalau cara mereka senang adalah dengan menyiksaku begini...

Satu tangan Er Nan mendarat di atas tanganku yang terikat. Mula-mula dia hanya menggenggam tanganku yang terkulai lemah itu dengan lembut, tetapi kemudian meremasnya kuat-kuat! Bukan hanya itu, aku merasakan sesuatu di salah satu telingaku. Aku hanya bisa menebak saja... tetapi aku harap aku salah. Apakah... Er Nan sedang menjilati daun telingaku...?

"Er Nan...!" Seruku, yang diakhiri dengan batuk-batuk. "Tolong jangan...! Menjijikkan..."

Tetapi belum lagi aku selesai, Yi Nü sudah mengarahkan kepalaku lagi ke depan ke arahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Sudah... _gege_ tidak perlu memusingkan mereka..." Katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, _gege_ haus, kan? Ini aku bawakan minum!"

Kali ini aku tidak mencoba menolak lagi. Rasanya aku hanya bisa pasrah saat sebuah selang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Dari selang itu aku kemudian bisa mendengar suara aliran air yang cukup deras, yang kemudian segera memenuhi mulutku! Air yang berliter-liter banyaknya itu memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku, kemudian tenggorokanku. Kini bukan hanya tenggorokan, bahkan paru-paruku saja rasanya seperti penuh dengan genangan air! Pelukan San Nü yang erat itu makin membuat nafasku sesak!

Kepalaku semakin pening... benar-benar pusing sekali... rasanya aku akan semakin kehilangan kesadaran karena terus mengeluarkan nafas sementara udara yang kuhirup sangat sedikit. Air itu sekarang tanpa terkendali lagi masuk ke mulutku. Sebagian langsung meluap keluar begitu saja... aku benar-benar tidak tahu...

Ahhh... kalau seperti ini terus... aku bisa... mati...

Ya Tian... mereka memang tidak sedang memukuliku, tidak sedang menggunakan cambuk atau melempariku dengan batu. Tidak ada pisau yang digunakan untuk menoreh tubuhku. Tetapi kenapa... anak-anak ini... apa mereka tahu mereka sedang menyiksaku dengan caranya sendiri? Ini sama saja buruknya dengan semua itu...

Suara tawa riang mereka itu memang milik anak kecil. Tetapi ketika mereka tertawa karena senang bermain dengan memperlakukanku seperti ini... seolah mereka sedang menertawakanku...

"Kumohon..." Aku mendesah lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mataku tertutup. "... hentikan..."

Dada yang sesak... mata yang tidak bisa melihat apapun... kaki yang mulai kaku dan keram... tangan yang terasa berat... telinga yang sakit dan penuh air... tangan yang tertekan... mulut, tenggorokan, dan paru-paru yang begitu penuh air hingga tak bisa bernafas...

Beginikah caraku mati? Memalukan sekali... di tangan anak-anak yang sebenarnya ingin bermain denganku pula...

Eh...? Cara mati seperti ini...

Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Bukankah yang kualami sekarang sebenarnya adalah apa yang dirasakan seseorang jika sedang tenggelam?

Jangan-jangan... memang benar sebenarnya aku sedang tenggelam!

Tiba-tiba, suara tawa riang anak kecil itu tidak ada lagi! Semua berganti! Dalam sekejap, suara tawa yang lain menggantikannya! Memang benar suara tawa itu masih suara anak kecil, tetapi tawa itu bukan tawa riang seorang anak yang sedang bermain! Mereka sedang tertawa licik, tawa gelap dan jahat... menertawakan penderitaanku!

Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak sadar sebelumnya? Anak-anak, sebandel apapun mereka, tidak mungkin akan melakukan ini! Mereka ini bukan anak-anak... mereka hanya...

"Hihihi...! Menyenangkan sekali, ya?"

"Iya! Tidak kusangka menjebak Phoenix ternyata semudah ini!"

"Nü Gui, Zhi Ren, Gui Lu, Xing Tian (3) dan teman-teman yang lain semuanya bodoh! Malah kita yang berhasil mengalahkan Phoenix ini!"

"Ya, salahnya juga, sih... dia terlalu sayang pada anak-anak kecil! Mudah sekali menjebaknya!"

"Ah, itu juga karena dia terlalu bodoh! Tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Iya! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak bisa apa-apa! Memang benar kata T'an Mo Wang, dia cuma manusia biasa!"

... Yaoguai!

Saat itu juga, langsung kukerahkan semua kekuatanku untuk melepaskan diri! Seolah aku memang tidak sedang dikelilingi anak-anak itu, dan memang tidak! Aku berusaha menggapai permukaan air, dan akhirnya lepas juga dari seluruh penyiksaan itu!

Kulihat di sekelilingku. Ini adalah rumah yang tadi kumasuki. Rumah yang luas, tetapi kosong tidak ada apapun kecuali permukaan air yang menggantikan lantai, sementara kedalaman air ini sendiri tidak jelas. Memang benar! Tadi aku tenggelam dan nyaris mati! Syukurlah! Syukurlah aku sekarang sudah bisa bernafas lega di permukaan air ini! Nafasku masih sesak, sesekali terbatuk dan memuntahkan air yang sudah memenuhi paru-paruku.

Kurang ajar Yaoguai-yaoguai itu! Mereka tahu di dalam air aku bisa berenang, dan tidak mungkin akan tenggelam kalau cuma diperhadapkan dengan air yang dalam saja! Karena itulah mereka menggunakan ilusi seperti itu untuk menjebakku dan membuatku tenggelam! Trik yang kotor sekali!

"Sial!" Sambil berusaha mengambang dalam air, aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Rupanya Yi Nü! Dia masih berwujud anak kecil, tetapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terlihat transparan, terbuat dari air! Sebuah aliran air seperti naik ke atas, kemudian membentuk wujud Yi Nü. "Padahal sedikit lagi kau mati!" Saat itulah, kelima adik-adiknya muncul. Mereka semua menatapku dengan penuh kekesalan dan amarah.

Mereka ini...

Pantas saja untuk waktu yang sangat lama orang-orang kota De Yang tidak tahu kalau mereka ini Yaoguai. Mereka memang mirip sekali dengan anak-anak kecil manusia pada umumnya. Padahal... rasanya baru saja aku menenangkan Wu Nan dan Liu Nü. Aku bahkan sempat meyakinkan mereka agar tidak mencuri lagi...

Meski untuk sebentar saja... aku sempat benar-benar merasakan rasa kasihan dan sayang pada mereka. Namun ternyata mereka itu Yaoguai yang cuma mau menjebakku... Sejak awal mereka tidak peduli pada apapun yang kulakukan... mereka cuma mau membunuhku saja...

_Tai Yang_... jangan-jangan ini juga yang dia rasakan saat harus melawan T'an Mo waktu itu...

Tapi, aku tahu _Tai Yang_ lebih kuat dariku. Perasaanku yang katanya mereka seperti manusia biasa ini jauh lebih mudah dipermainkan.

"Yi Nü!" Seruku marah. "Caramu benar-benar kotor, tahu! Menjebakku seperti ini, dengan wajah anak kecil seperti itu!" Kalau tidak berada dalam air sekarang, pasti sekarang aku sudah menerjangnya! "Aku benar-benar marah!"

Er Nan yang membalas. "Semua trik yang dipakai Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain untuk melawanmu tidak ada yang berhasil." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir, cuma cara ini saja yang bisa dipakai untuk menjebakmu."

"Ya!" Suara San Nü. "Kekuatanmu yang paling kuat kan api? Sementara kami berenam ini Shui Gui. Kalau kami hanya menantangmu begitu saja, tentu akan sulit untuk menang!"

"Kau seorang ahli strategi harusnya tahu tentang ini. Payah sekali..." Imbuh Si Nan, yang diikuti dengan si kembar terkecil itu dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arahku.

Yahhh... sebenarnya memang bodoh juga sih aku, sama sekali tidak sadar tentang ini. Strategi mereka ini kan _diao hu li shan_-memancing harimau turun gunung. Mereka tahu kalau di darat aku bisa menang, maka sekarang mereka memasukkanku dalam area kekuasaan mereka. Tempat yang penuh air seperti ini...

"Wu Nan! Liu Nü!" Yi Nü memerintahkan. "Jaga semua pintu dan jendela! Jangan biarkan Phoenix ini lari!"

"Hmph! Aku juga tidak akan lari!" Seruku. Sial... pedangku tidak ada! Pasti tenggelam! Biarlah! Aku kan bisa menggunakan kekuatanku. Kekuatan api tentu bisa mengalahkan kekuatan air ini! Dengan segera kuhimpun seluruh kekuatanku sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai air itu makin mendekat. Kekuatan api yang kugunakan kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"_Bao tiao ru lei_!"

Benar saja, sayap api seolah turun dari langit, kemudian terbang dan menerjang keempat Yaoguai yang sedang mendekat itu.

Namun San Nü dengan tangkas menggerakkan tangannya, seketika itu juga membuat sebuah pagar air berdiri! "Hahaha! Kau kira berhasil?" Sayap api itu menabrak pagar air yang dibuatnya. Pagar air pertama memang berhasil dihancurkan, tetapi begitu mencapai pagar yang berlapis-lapis dan tidak ada habisnya itu, lama kelamaan api itu sendiri yang padam!

"Tidak ada gunanya!" Si Nan tersenyum mengejek. "Kau sedang berada di daerah kekuasaan kami!"

Benar juga... sial! Memang api ini bisa digunakan untuk mengalahkan mereka! Tapi itu kan kalau airnya tidak sebanyak ini (4)! Masalahnya sekarang aku sendiri sedang berusaha tetap terapung di atas air yang sebanyak ini! Celaka! Mereka benar-benar tahu setiap titik lemahku.

Ugh... kali ini, sebelum mereka berhasil mengerangku, aku cepat-cepat menyelam ke bawah. Hitung-hitung sekalian untuk mencari pedangku yang tenggelam.

Aku berusaha membuka mata, meski air ini membuat mataku perah bukan main. Aha! Itu dia pedangku! Tenggelam di sudut ruangan! Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, aku segera menyelam makin dalam ke sana...

... sampai sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku.

"Bodoh kau! Kau kira kecepatan renangmu itu bisa menandingi kami?"

Suara Er Nan! Sesaat sesudah suara itu, entah bagaimana sebuah hantaman air yang kuat mendorongku ke bawah! Ugh...! Tidak... tidak boleh tenggelam lagi! Segera aku menggunakan kekuatan lain di pikiranku yang kupikir dan kuharap dengan segenap keberadaanku akan bisa menyelamatkanku.

"_Qing he fei wu_!"

Ajaib! Kukira akan gagal, ternyata cukup berhasil! Di air ini bahkan angin bisa bertiup, membentuk gelembung-gelembung air, besar dan kecil! Aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku sampai bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah gelembung air yang besar! Yang pasti, syukurlah aku tidak lagi tercebur dalam air!

Gelembung itu dengan cepatnya membawaku kembali ke permukaan. Ugh... gagal mendapatkan kembali pedangku! Tetapi setidaknya, aku makin dekat dengan senjata itu!

"Hooo... kekuatan angin! Pintar juga!" Yi Nü memuji, tetapi dengan nada menghina. "Tapi apa kau bisa mengalahkan kami cuma dengan kekuatan angin?"

Nah itu masalah lain. Yang penting sekarang aku harus mendapatkan pedangku itu dulu!

"Hmph! Kau bisanya cuma menenggelamkanku saja!" Seruku sambil balas mengejeknya. Yah, melawan anak kecil yang menyebalkan juga harus dengan cara yang menyebalkan juga. Jadi aku menjulurkan lidah. "Kalian bisanya cuma membuatku tenggelam. Ayo! Tidak bisa membunuhku dengan tangan kalian sendiri?" Tantangku.

Wah... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka caraku itu berhasil! San Nü menggeram marah. Kelihatan sekali dia yang paling emosional. "Yi Nü! Biarkan aku yang menghajar Phoenix sok ini!"

"Aku juga ikut!" Er Nan pun menerjang bersamanya.

Hanya sepersekian detik sesudah Er Nan mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan! Celaka! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka secepat ini! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana caranya, tetapi air-air ini dengan sendirinya sepertinya membentuk gelombang, kemudian mengangkatku ke atas!

"Ayo, Er Nan! Serang dia!" Rupanya San Nü mengambil wujud gelombang itu, kemudian mengangkatku agar gelombang lain, yaitu Er Nan, bisa menyerangku secara langsung!

Eh...

Tiba-tiba, aku punya sebuah ide gila! Ide yang bukan main gilanya! Yah, kalau aku berhasil, aku bisa mendapatkan kembali pedangku! Tapi kalau aku gagal... selamat tinggal semua...

Hei, tidak! Aku tidak boleh gagal!

"Hahaha...! Matilah kau, Phoenix!"

Saat tubuh Er Nan yang berwujud air itu nyaris menyentuhku, aku langsung menggunakan kekuatan angin yang lain. Kekuatan angin yang entah dimana rasanya pernah kulihat, tetapi tidak kuingan kapan...

"_Tai feng fang tan_!" (5)

Tanganku yang terentang lebar-lebar membuat Er Nan bisa langsung menyerangku yang tanpa perlindungan apapun. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, aku bisa langsung menangkapnya! Ya, tubuhku terasa hancur berkeping-keping terkena tekanan air yang luar biasa itu! Tetapi sesaat sesudah Er Nan kutangkap, tubuhnya yang berwujud air itu langsung kugenggam erat-erat seperti orang menggenggam tombak. Kemudian dengan kekuatan angin yang kugunakan, aku menggunakan tombak air itu untuk meluncur ke dasar air yang paling dalam! Menimbulkan gelombang kejut untuk sesaat yang menyebabkan air tersembur ke atas!

"Hahhh... hahhh..." Er Nan mengatur nafas. San Nü, Yi Nü, dan Si Nan segera menghampirinya.

Saat itulah aku kembali ke permukaan air.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Er Nan?" Tanya Yi Nü khawatir.

Er Nan tersenyum sombong. "Kau tidak lihat Phoenix itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukku. "Lihat dia, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mati..."

Yah... memang kenyataan itu tidak bisa kupungkiri. Sesudah serangannya yang luar biasa itu, tulang-tulangku seolah terlepas semua! Benar-benar tekanan air yang luar biasa dasyat! Tapi aku senang... setidak-tidaknya aku berhasil dengan kekuatan angin itu!

"Begitu?" Tanyaku sambil juga menghirup nafas panjang. Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi benda yang sekarang ada padaku. "Lihat ini."

Keenam pasang mata terbelalak kaget.

Benda itu adalah pedangku yang berhasil kuambil kembali dari dasar air saat menggunakan kekuatan angin kedua. Segera kulepaskan pedang itu dari kain yang membungkusnya. "Ayo! Aku siap bertarung sekarang!" Baiklah. Kekuatan api saja tidak berhasil. Apalagi kekuatan yang lainnya. Jadi sekarang aku harus menggunakan tenaga fisik saja.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, keempat Yaoguai air itu langsung menyerangku bersamaan! Wu Nan dan Liu Nü menyemangati mereka. Keempat-empatnya tidak banyak cing-cong lagi, begitu bernafsunya ingin menghabisiku!

Yang tepat kulihat menyerang dari depanku adalah Si Nan. Segera kulayangkan pedang itu ke arahnya! Seketika itu juga, tubuh airnya terbelah, bercampur dengan kolam air ini. Berhasil!

Aku segera berbalik, menemukan tiga Yaoguai lainnya siap kutebas. Dengan segera kulayangkan lagi pedangku mengenai ketiga-tiganya. Mereka mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Si Nan! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Rupanya semudah itu mengalahkan mereka!

Sekarang tinggal si kembar itu...

Aku berenang dengan cepat menghampiri mereka yang langsung meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Keadaannya persis seperti tadi. "Wu Nan! Liu Nü!" Seruku sambil bersiap menyerang mereka. "Tidak perlu takut! Sebentar lagi kalian juga akan bersama dengan kakak-kakak kalian!"

Keduanya, dengan tubuh gemetar, menatapku takut-takut seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini tidak peduli kalau mereka bertampang anak-anak, sekali Yaoguai tetap saja Yaoguai! "Kalian pikir aku akan tertipu seperti tadi, hah?" Seruku.

"Kami bukannya takut padamu..." Wu Nan menjawab. "Kami takut... kau sudah membuat mereka marah sekali..."

Eh? Apa?

Keempat Yaoguai itu masih hidup?

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, benar saja! Mereka muncul kembali! Aliran air yang membentuk wujud mereka lebih besar, lebih kuat!

"Hei kau, Phoenix bodoh!" Si Nan menyeringai licik. "Kau tidak tahu? Tubuh kami ada di mana saja di tempat ini. Air ini pun tubuh kami."

"Pedangmu itu percuma saja!" Yi Nü tertawa keras, diikuti yang lainnya.

Uh-oh... Bagaimana sekarang?

Kekuatan api tidak berhasil. Pedangku juga tidak berhasil. Lalu... apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Ugh... apa tidak ada jalan lain?

Belum sempat pikiranku selesai, selagi aku lengah, kedua tanganku tiba-tiba direntangkan kuat-kuat! Rupanya oleh si kembar Yaoguai air itu! "Ayo, kakak! Serang dia!" Gawat! Dengan kedua tanganku terbuka seperti ini, aku tidak punya pertahanan lagi! Mataku melebar ketakutan saat melihat, mula-mula Yi Nü yang bersemangat itu menerjangku.

"Ahhh...!"

Kekuatan penuh hempasan air yang kuat itu langsung menyerang tubuhku! Aku... benar-benar bisa mati kalau seperti ini!

"Giliranku!" Er Nan berseru. "Hmph! Akan kubuat kau membayar telah mempergunakanku sebagai tombak!" Seketika itu juga, air yang membentuk tubuhnya berubah wujud, kemudian benar-benar menjadi sebuah tombak air yang utuh! Sementara mataku masih dengan lebar ketakutan melihatnya, tombak itu sudah dengan sendirinya meluncur! Bukan ke arah dadaku atau perutku, melainkan anehnya ke telapak tangan kananku!

"Hahahaha!" Sementara mendengar teriakan kesakitanku, Si Nan dan San Nü tertawa. "Pintar juga Er Nan! Dengan begini, dia tidak bisa menggunakan pedangnya!"

Kedua Yaoguai itu tidak salah... memang benar tanganku tidak mengeluarkan darah layaknya tertusuk tombak sungguhan. Namun serangan itu benar-benar membuat tanganku begitu sakitnya sampai serasa lumpuh...

Dan sesudah itu pun, serangan mereka belum selesai. Benar saja, persis seperti tadi. Dengan tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, mereka dengan bebas menyerangku... Satu demi satu keempat Yaoguai itu bergantian menyerangku... Sampai rasanya... aku tidak punya lagi kekuatan tersisa...

Tak kusangka... aku bisa terjebak dalam strategi mereka yang rendahan begitu... yang seharusnya ahli strategi sepertiku tahu...

Seandainya saja aku tidak masuk rumah ini... pasti aku tidak akan seperti macan yang turun dari gunungnya, kemudian masuk dalam jebakan...

Bodoh sekali aku...

Penasihat Zhou... kau pasti menyesal mendidikku selama empat tahun...

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat sesuatu yang mirip dengan ini... saat aku belajar pada Penasihat Zhou dulu...

"_Yahhh... bagaimana kalau sampai prajurit kita yang tidak terbiasa dengan hawa gunung, tiba-tiba terjebak dalam pertarungan di gunung yang tinggi dan dingin?"_

"_Itu masalah besar, Lu Yi... Tapi kalau kau pintar, harusnya kau melihat itu sebagai kelebihan dan bukan kelemahan..."_

Mengatakan itu memang mudah. Tetapi bagaimana menerapkannya. Begitulah pikirku saat itu.

Oh iya...!

Inilah saat yang tepat menggunakan strategi itu! _Yi du gong du_-melawan racun dengan racun! Keadaanku yang berada dalam air seperti ini harusnya bukan menjadi kelemahan, tetapi kelebihanku! Ya, begitulah cara berpikir seorang ahli strategi seharusnya! Hmph! Aku tahu caranya mengalahkan mereka hanya dalam sekali serang!

Jadi perlahan, aku mengumpulkan kembali tenagaku.

"Pertarungan ini sudah selesai..."

"Hah?" Keenam-enamnya menatapku dengan heran. Tawa mereka berhenti sesaat, hanya untuk menjadi tawa yang lebih keras lagi. "Ahahaha! Aku tahu! Kau pasti sebentar lagi akan mati, bukan? Makanya kau berkata begitu?"

Tidak heran mereka meragukan perkataanku. Jadi, di sini aku sekarang. Kedua tangan terlentang lebar-lebar, membuat mereka bebas menyerangku semau mereka, dan tenggelam setengah badan dalam air ini. Tangan kanan tidak bisa digunakan, hanya tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam lemah pedangku. Yah, mereka berhak tidak percaya padaku.

Tapi, lihat saja buktinya...

"_Bing dian jing jie_!" (6)

Ya! Menggunakan kekuatan air untuk mengalahkan kekuatan air! Bedanya, yang kugunakan ini kekuatan air dalam bentuk es! Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu darimana aku bisa punya kekuatan ini, atau darimana aku melihatnya. Yang pasti, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Hanya lupa kapan dan dimana. Kalau tidak salah mereka menyebutkan satu nama Yaoguai yang tidak kukenal tadi. Xing Tian. Apa aku lupa pernah bertarung dengan Yaoguai yang itu? Dan dari pertarungan itulah aku melihat kekuatan angin dan air yang kugunakan di sini?

Ah, biarlah! Yang jelas, aku sudah bisa melihat efek kekuatan ini! Seketika itu juga, air yang menggenang di tempat ini seluruhnya menjadi es. Sebelum tubuhku sendiri terperangkap dalam es, aku segera melepaskan diri dari mereka yang masih terbengong-bengong saat melihat area mereka, termasuk juga tubuh mereka sendiri, menjadi es yang keras! Secepat kilat aku langsung melompat ke salah satu permukaan es.

Eh? Kenapa tanganku bisa kugunakan lagi, ya? Apa karena mereka sudah berubah jadi es, lalu kekuatan air mereka yang tadi hilang? Ngomong-ngomong tentang es... wahhh... tempat ini jadi dingin sekali... sedingin musim salju! Oh iya... memang sebentar lagi musim salju akan tiba, sih...

Keenam Yaoguai itu sekarang diam seperti patung, tidak bisa bergerak selain mengomel sendiri.

"Phoenix sialan!" Seru Si Nan sembari memandangi tubuhnya yang mengeras. "Kau membalas taktik kami?"

"_Yi du gong du_-melawan racun dengan racun! Hei, begini-begini aku juga seorang ahli strategi!" Kataku dengan bangga. Heh, memang sebuah kebanggaan besar bagiku jika aku boleh menjadi seroang ahli strategi. Lalu pedangku kugenggam kuat-kuat, kuarahkan pada mereka semua. "Bagaimana rasanya hah tidak bisa bergerak?" Tanyaku mengejek. "Tidak enak kan? Itu yang sedari tadi kurasakan!"

"Huh! Sialan kau!" Yi Nü menggeram marah. "Siapa bilang kami tidak bisa bergerak?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yi Nü bisa terlepas dari es itu, diikuti yang lain. Memang benar mereka bisa bergerak, tetapi gerakan mereka tidak selincah tadi. Belum lagi mereka tidak menyatu dengan air yang sedari tadi menjadi senjata terkuat mereka melawanku. Hmph. Sekarang bukan masalah yang berat melawan Yaoguai-yaoguai ini.

"Kurang ajar Phoenix itu!" San Nü langsung menerjang, dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku. "Mati saja kau!"

Tapi, yang namanya anak kecil ya anak kecil. Mau Yaoguai kek, manusia kek, _Si Xiang_ kek, yang namanya anak kecil ya anak kecil! Tinju itu langsung kutahan cukup dengan satu tangan kiriku, sebelum tanganku yang kanan langsung menebasnya! Yaoguai yang berbentuk es itu langsung terbelah jadi dua, menjerit kesakitan, sebelum kemudian jatuh di tanah dan hancur seperti layaknya es.

"SAN Nüüüüüüüüü!" Er Nan berteriak keras. Matanya yang seperti hewan terluka itu langsung tajam menatapku.

"Er Nan! Jangan terpancing begitu!" Si Nan menasihati. "Kalau kau menerjang lagi seperti San Nü, kau juga akan mati!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kalian cuma berani menunggu?" Tantangku dengan nada mengejek. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yang akan maju!"

Dengan sebuah pedang di tanganku, aku berlari ke arah mereka. Yah, tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemen itu untuk mengalahkan mereka. Bukan cuma kekuatanku sudah habis bersih, tetapi juga tenaga fisik saja sekarang cukup mengalahkannya! Buktinya, San Nü mati sekali tebas. Lagipula, mereka sekarang juga tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka yang mengerikan itu.

Es yang licin ini membuat langkah kakiku semakin cepat! Tidak sampai berapa lama, aku sudah sampai di dekat mereka!

Eh... tapi...

Dengan sangat memalukannya, saat hampir saja aku mencapai mereka, kakiku tergelincir dan jatuh! Parah sekali aku ini!

"Tuh kan? Mana berjalan di lantai selicin ini?" Yi Nü menyindir. Kali ini, gantian dia yang menyerangku sementara aku masih terjembab jatuh di bawah. Jadi, dengan cepat, dan dengan ketegangan tingkat tinggi pula, aku menggelindingkan tubuhku berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulannya yang mematikan! Benar-benar tinjuannya yang membabi buta itu menunjukkan kalau dia sangat-sangat bernafsu ingin membunuhku!

Selagi aku menggelinding, aku melihat satu celah yang tidak dilindunginya. Kakinya! Jadi, dengan segera kulayangkan pedangku, menebas pergelangan kakinya saat itu juga!

"Ahhhh!" Selagi mendengar jeritan kesakitannya, aku cuma bisa mengatur nafas sambil kembali berdiri. Tentu saja dengan susah payah karena es ini benar-benar licin! Yi Nü langsung jatuh, sementara keempat saudaranya yang lain menghampirinya.

"Yi Nü! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Si Nan bertanya prihatin, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Akan kuhabisi Phoenix itu..." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

"Phoenix apanya! Dia itu cuma manusia saja!" Er Nan menyahut, kali ini dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat marah padaku, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Dia harus mati! Dia harus mati!" Yaoguai kembar berseru bersahut-sahutan saat melihat kakak perempuan mereka yang kakinya sekarang tidak memiliki telapak kaki lagi.

Sekarang, dari kedua sisi tidak ada yang berani menyerang. Sial... kalau keadaannya tetap berlangsung seperti ini, pasti aku yang akan mati duluan! Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa dingin! Mereka yang es itu tentu tidak terpengaruh suhu! Sementara aku, aku amat sangat kedinginan sekarang! Apalagi dengan pakaian tipis yang kukenakan ini...

Aku harus berpikir...

Oh iya... tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide gila lagi. Hmmm... aneh. Hari ini kepalaku dibanjiri ide gila.

Aku kan punya delapan pasang _piao_ yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana juga? Segera kucabut dua pasang. Bagian yang lebih tumpul kutancapkan horisontal pada sepatuku yang untungnya alasnya tebal, sementara mata pisau itu sendiri menghadap ke bawah (7). Sementara aku melakukan ini, kelima Yaoguai itu terbengong-bengong sendiri melihat tingkahku.

Sesudah kedua sepatuku kupasangi pisau itu, dan juga menyeimbangkan tubuhku, akhirnya aku berhasil! Dengan begini, aku bisa menyerang mereka tanpa takut tergelincir!

"Hei, kalian lima Shui Gui yang masih hidup!" Seruku sambil mengacungkan pedang itu. Kali ini, aku tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi! Sudah cukup Yaoguai-yaoguai ini memperlakukanku sekehendak hati mereka. Sekarang waktunya aku mengalahkan mereka! "Bersiaplah untuk mengakuiku bukan cuma manusia biasa!"

Kali ini aku berlari, dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti tadi, tetapi jauh lebih terkendali. Suara mata pisau bergesekan dengan es sangat memekakan telinga, tetapi ini pertanda baik! Gaya gesekan itu bisa mengontrol kecepatan kakiku di atas es yang licin ini! Kelima Yaoguai itu sendiri sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerangku. Tetapi kalau cuma kekuatan fisik saja, aku yakin aku tidak mungkin kalah oleh anak kecil!

Sekarang, senjata apapun yang ada padaku kugunakan. Mula-mula aku melemparkan keenam piao yang masih tersisa di tanganku itu, semuanya ke arah mereka berlima. Tentu saja, mereka semua menghindar. Tetapi itu cuma jebakan saja! Liu Nü yang agak lambat berhasil kutangkap dengan kain di tanganku yang sudah lama menjadi senjataku.

"Liu Nü!" Wu Nan, saudara kembarnya, langsung berbalik menghampiri. Tetapi sebelum dia melancarkan serangannya, kulayangkan pedang ku secara vertikal, tepat membelah es itu menjadi dua bagian. Seketika itu juga langsung hancur berkeping-keping saat jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"WU NAAAAAAAAANNNN!" Er Nan menatap adiknya yang lain yang berhasil kukalahkan. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah sesudah kedua adiknya kukalahkan. "Phoenix! Kau akan mati!"

"Kurasa tidak!" Seruku balas. Kali ini, kain dimana aku telah berhasil melilit leher Liu Nü kuayunkan, sehingga membuat kedua tubuh es itu saling bertumbukan dan hancur seketika. Baru saja akan kutebas mereka untuk meyakinkan kalau keduanya sudah musnah, kudengar suara dari belakang.

"Kau lengah, Phoenix!"

Aku segera berbalik, hanya untuk menemukan Si Nan sekarang sudah siap menyerangku! Aku segera menunduk sesaat sebelum tinjunya mengenaiku, kemudian tanpa menunggu lagi menebasnya dengan menggunakan pedangku! Dengan demikian, hanya dalam sekali serang, keempat Yaoguai es langsung hancur! Ditambah dengan San Nü, berarti aku sudah menghancurkan lima orang Yaoguai.

Tingal satu...

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Yi Nü yang terkejut melihat adik-adiknya yang sudah mati. Sekarang hanya tinggal dia sendiri. Tetapi dia pun tidak bisa melawanku sekarang.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua _piao_ di bawah sepatuku sudah tidak kubutuhkan lagi.

"Ugh..." Yi Nü terlihat sekali kalau sedang menelan bulat-bulat ketakutannya, sebelum berseru dengan kuat sekali. "Kau sekarang mau membunuhku, hah? Mau menyiksaku? Ayo! Lakukan saja! Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu lebih dari manusia biasa saja!" Umpatnya sambil menuding. "Malah lebih parah, T'an Mo Wang berkata kau tidak pantas ada dan tidak akan pernah ada!"

Umpatan-umpatan dan sumpah serapahnya yang lain tidak kuhiraukan lagi. Dan aku memang tidak peduli soal itu. Aku tidak seperti mereka yang menemukan kenikmatan saat menyiksa musuh-musuhku, bahkan Yaoguai sekalipun. Kalau bisa membunuh mereka sekali tebas, akan langsung kulakukan itu saja. Kalau kupikir-pikir, cara kematian mereka terlalu mudah. Mereka menyiksaku setidaknya dua kali sampai aku nyaris mati, belum lagi membohongiku dengan tampang anak kecil. Tetapi balasan untuk mereka hanya satu sabetan pedang saja.

Dan kesalahan mereka bukan cuma padaku...

Sebelum aku mencapainya, kedua kakiku sudah jatuh, tanganku menggenggam pedang itu, menggunakannya sebagai penyangga tubuhku. "Kau kejam, Yi Nü!" Seruku dengan segenap sisa-sisa kekuatan yang masih tersisa padaku. "Kau begitu tega mencuri barang-barang orang lain di kota ini, sampai menyebabkan perpecahan bahkan pembunuhan terhadap seorang yang tidak bersalah! Kau senang, kan? Kau tahu? Kau lebih jahat dan lebih licik daripada semua Yaoguai yang pernah kulawan!"

Dia cuma menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Setidaknya, saat mereka membunuh, mereka menggunakan tangan mereka sendiri! Tetapi kau... _Jie dao sha ren_-membunuh dengan pisau pinjaman!" Heran. Saat tadi tersiksa begitu rupa, tenggelam dan keputusasaan yag dalam, aku tidak menangis. Malah sekarang ini airmataku bercucuran. "Kau bukan cuma membunuh, kau membuat orang lain membunuh!"

Sementara kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam, dengan tangan yang bergetar menggenggam pangkal pedang ini, aku mendengar tawanya. Tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Yaoguai ini benar-benar luar biasa jahatnya! Tidak peduli dia berada dalam wujud anak kecil!

"Hahaha!" Suara tawa itu kudengar. "Kau sangat-sangat sayang pada manusia teman-temanmu itu bukan, Feng? Seperti yang T'an Mo Wang katakan, kalau kau tidak sayang kami seperti kau menyayangi orang-orang yang kau sayangi, maka sebaiknya orang-orang itu dibunuh saja!"

Keterlaluan... keterlaluan! Aku memang tidak pernah mengenal siapa orang-orang itu sebenarnya, yang dibunuh karena dituduh mencuri. Tetapi entah perasaan sesak apa ini di dadaku, aku sangat-sangat menyayangkan kematian mereka! Bukan, ini bukan cuma perkara ketidakadilan yang terjadi! Kalau cuma perkara ketidakadilan, aku tidak perlu semarah ini, bukan?

Rasanya... sedikit banyak aku tahu kenapa...

Ini sama kan dengan saat aku memaafkan prajurit-prajurit Wei yang melakukan semua hal itu padaku dulu? Bukan cuma perasaan simpati, tetapi lebih dari itu! Sedikit banyak... aku merasa benar-benar peduli pada mereka... sayang pada mereka... semuanya terasa seperti teman-temanku...

Ahhh... benar juga... lagipula, bukankah saat melihat masa laluku waktu itu, aku melihat _Tai Yang_ pun sangat peduli pada teman-temannya, orang-orang di Ren Huan? Ah, pantas saja... Phoenix kan sering dikatakan... sebagai sahabat semua makhluk...

Kecuali makhluk kegelapan seperti ini...

"Perbuatanmu tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi, Yi Nü..." Benar. Perbuatannya tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan, bagaimanapun juga. Bukan hanya sampai terakhir dia tidak mau minta maaf dan sadar akan kesalahannya, bahkan untuk mengaku kalah saja dia tidak mau! Ya, makhluk seperti ini jauh lebih buruk dari Yangmei! Yangmei tahu kapan dia kalah!

Jadi, sekali lagi aku berdiri, meneruskan langkahku menghampirinya. Dan baru berhenti saat terpisah selangkah saja.

"Nü Gui berelemen tanah. Zhi Ren api. Gui Lu angin. Dan kau adalah tanah." Ujarku. "Meskipun berbeda, kalian semua mempunya satu kesamaan. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan mengakui kesalahan kalian bukan?"

"Hmph! Kau yang mengakibatkan kami semua jatuh di _Di Yu_. Kau tidak pantas ad-...!"

Itulah seruan terakhirnya.

Sebab sesudah itu aku langsung menusuknya.

"Selamat tinggal, keenam Shui Gui yang seperti anak kecil..."

Genggaman tanganku terlepas dari pedangku, dan aku langsung meluncur jatuh ke bawah. Sungguh... pertarungan ini sungguh-sungguh menguras energiku. Mereka telah menyusun strategi yang hebat.

"Sayang... kalian bukan anak kecil sungguhan..."

Kadang kala aku berpikir, mana yang akan menjadi pilihan mereka? Menjadi manusia yang kata mereka lemah dan bisa mati dengan mudah tetapi menjadi teman-teman Phoenix, atau menjadi Yaoguai yang berkekuatan luar biasa tetapi dijadikan musuh? Kurasa, bagaimanapun mereka akan memilih menjadi Yaoguai...

Aku benar-benar lelah... lelah sekali. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku sudah tidak bisa kugerakkan lagi. Pandangan sampai mulai mengabur, rasanya mataku berat sekali. Ini pertarungan yang paling melelahkan dibandingkan ketiga pertarungan dengan Yaoguai yang lain. Bayangkan saja... aku bertarung di air, kemudian di es yang begitu dingin. Belum lagi sebelumnya aku dijebak dengan melihat ilusi seperti itu. Aku sampai-sampai memberikan mereka kenikmatan dengan menyiksaku...

Ah, sudahlah... yang penting mereka sudah mati. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku sampai kelelahan begini. Aku sudah membunuh Yaoguai-yaoguai yang selama ini mengganggu kehidupan di kota De Yang. Kan sudah kubilang? Asal bisa membuat orang-orang tersenyum, apapun akan kulakukan!

Hmmm... aneh... kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku mengering, ya? Tubuhku yang tadinya basah oleh air kini basah oleh darah. Es ini juga tidak ada lagi, berganti menjadi lantai kayu biasa... tempat ini seluruhnya berubah menjadi rumah biasa. Sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai yang berbentuk es itu...

Eh? Kenapa... mereka jadi sepeti ini?

Saat itulah, pintu rumah didobrak hingga terbuka...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Kalau pemandangan yang tadi sudah membuatku cukup shock, pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang nyaris membuatku yakin aku sudah gila.

Di depanku, aku tidak lagi melihat genangan air di dalam rumah itu. Yang kulihat justru adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah kuduga-duga akan kulihat sebelumnya. Begitu melihatnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, bahkan mempercayai atau memikirkan sesuatupun tidak bisa.

Di depanku aku melihat enam mayat anak kecil. Ya, anak kecil yang sebelumnya bersamaku dan Lu Xun tadi, keenam pencuri kecil itu! Sekarang mereka tidak lebih dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Bahkan mayat mereka nyaris tak berbentuk lagi! Ada yang ditebas kakinya, ada yang terbelah dua secara horisontal maupun vertikal, ada pula yang...!

Oh, aku tidak sanggup melihat lagi!

Tetapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah Lu Xun! Dia berada di tengah ruangan itu, dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya! Pedang itu dilumuri darah, begitu juga sebagaian tubuhnya! Aku tahu darah apa itu... darah anak-anak itu!

Ya Tian... bagaimana... bagaimana mungkin Lu Xun membunuh anak-anak kecil?

Aku, _xiaojie_ yang berjualan buah _Dao_ itu, serta wanita-wanita yang lain yang berada di tempat itu langsung menjerit ngeri bukan main.

"KAU...!" Seorang bapak langsung maju, menuding Lu Xun dengan tangannya. "KAU MEMBUNUH ANAK-ANAK INI!"

Lu Xun sendiri terlihat kaget bukan main. Dia menatap tangannya yang penuh darah itu sekilas, kemudian pada mayat anak-anak di sekitarnya, sebelum kembali memandang orang-orang itu dengan tatapan mata yang aku sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ada di sana.

_Tunggu... tenang... tenangkan pikiranmu, Zhou Ying!_ Kataku pada diriku sendiri. _Apa maksudmu Lu Xun membunuh anak-anak kecil? Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya! Lu Xun itu sangat-sangat sayang pada anak kecil. Jangankan anak kecil, orang-orang yang sudah menyiksa dan nyaris membunuhnya saja ia sayangi. Mana mungkin dia akan melakukan hal kejam begini?_

Benar... Pikir baik-baik. Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku melihat rumah ini dipenuhi air, bukan? Dan tidak ada orang di dalamnya! Sekarang, secara ajaib ada permukaan lantai, dan segala jenis barang ada di sini! Kemungkinan satu-satunya adalah anak-anak itu adalah Yaoguai yang sekarang sedang mempermainkan mata kami ini! (8)

Ya... tempat ini cuma tipuan saja!

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DI DUNIA INI ADA ORANG DENGAN HATI SEBUSUK KAU!" Seru bapak yang lain, kali ini dia maju dan langsung mencengkram lengan Lu Xun yang terkulai lemah, kemudian menariknya dan memaksanya berdiri.

Benar juga... Kalau cuma membunuh anak kecil, Lu Xun tidak perlu sampai selelah itu sekarang. Bahkan keadaannya sekarang lebih dari sekedar lelah. Dia seperti orang yang baru saja bertarung mempertaruhnya hidupnya! Tentu, tentu dia sudah mati-matian melawan keenam Yaoguai itu sampai tenaganya terkuras habis, sampai bahkan untuk membela dirinya sendiri dan berbicara saja ia tidak mampu!

Ya Tian... Lu Xun...!

"ORANG GILA SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP!"

Tinjuan bapak itu melayang akan meninju Lu Xun. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku langsung mengambil resiko apapun! Kutahan erat-erat tangan bapak itu dengan menggenggamnya sekuat yang aku bisa! Syukurlah, serangannya berhenti seketika.

"_Xiansheng_!" Suaraku hampir terdengar seperti jeritan. "Lu Xun tidak bersalah! Aku yakin itu! Dengarkan ceritanya dulu!"

"Tidak perlu bukti lagi! Sudah jelas-jelas dia membunuh anak-anak ini! Dia ini manusia tidak punya perasaan! Binatang rendah!" Seru bapak itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tetapi tidak juga kulepaskan. Kali ini, umpatan dan sumpah bapak itu diikuti oleh orang-orang lainnya. Aku sudah tidak berani melihat baik ekspresi kebencian orang-orang itu, maupun juga ekspresi Lu Xun.

"_Xiansheng_!" Aku berseru lagi. Kali ini nyaris menangis. "Apa _xiansheng_ akan menghukum dan membunuh orang yang tak bersalah seperti _lao ban_ yang menuduh pembantunya mencuri barang itu?"

Kali ini, _xiansheng_ itu mendorongku begitu kerasnya hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai. _Xiaojie_ penjual buah _Dao_ itu segera menghampiriku dan menolong.

"Hmph! Apa maksudmu itu aku?" Tanya _xiansheng_ itu dengan nada sombong. Ya Tian! Rupanya orang inilah yang disebutkan oleh _xiaojie_ ini sebagai orang yang menuduh pelayannya mencuri barangnya dan membunuhnya!

Seroang Gaibang muda yang kelihatannya bijaksana maju. "_Xiansheng_... sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu penjelasannya! Tidak baik main hakim sendiri!"

_Lao ban_ yang sok itu berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang banyak yang masih bergerombol di luar pintu. Lu Xun yang masih terlalu lemah diseret olehnya. Kemudian dilemparkannya Lu Xun ke depan kaki orang-orang itu. Katanya Lu Xun tidak berperasaan, tetapi orang ini justru lebih tidak berperasaan!

"AYO KATAKAN SEKARANG!" Seru _lao ban_ itu. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEBENARNYA, HAH, SILUMAN IBLIS?"

Lu Xun perlahan menegakkan tangannya, kemudian terduduk di tanah. Nafasnya masih bukan main kacaunya. Orang-orang di belakangnya tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya, masih yakin benar bahwa dia seorang pembunuh. Melihat ini, aku cuma bisa menangis sambil mengigit bibir. Kenapa... orang seperti Lu Xun disalahpahami sampai seperti ini?

"_X-xiansheng_..." Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajahnya. Yang pasti, suaranya sangat pecah. "... mereka itu... Yaoguai..."

Suaranya, meskipun lemah dan seperti desahan itu, tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan nada mengemis minta dikasihani. Sebaliknya, dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang benar. Aku yakin itu!

Tapi, di dalam perkataan itu... nada suaranya... rasanya ada perasaan lain yang terpendam. Kesedihan... kepahitan... kegetiran...

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum keheningan itu berganti dengan bisikan-bisikan orang lain. _Lao ban_ itu sendiri kelihatan kaget bukan buatan.

Betapa kagetnya aku, kali ini bukan cuma _lao ban_ itu, tetapi orang-orang yang lain pun ikut mengata-ngatainya!

"Apa katamu? Yaoguai?"

"Ditempat ini justru yang lebih kelihatan seperti Yaoguai adalah kau!"

Sambil mengatakan itu, seorang yang lain menendangnya sampai kembali jatuh tertelungkup. _Lao ban_ yang pertama tadi itu maju lagi, kemudian menjambak Lu Xun sampai wajahnya terangkat.

Dan kali ini, aku melihat dengan jelas wajah Lu Xun...

Ya Tian... kedua tanganku kubekapkan di mulutku yang menganga lebar.

Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya juga? Dari kedua mata emas yang jernih itu, airmata mengalir deras. Dan lagi... apa mungkin tatapan yang lembut tetapi penuh perasaan terluka itu bisa diberikan oleh seseorang yang baru saja dengan begitu kejamnya membunuh anak kecil? Tidak mungkin, bukan! Tidak... tidak mungkin Lu Xun sedang berpura-pura! Yah, memang sebagai seorang ahli strategi, dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya. Tapi aku tahu pasti kedua mata emas hanya bisa berkata jujur, baik kepada dirinya sendiri maupun kepada orang lain!

Dan mata emasnya itu sekarang mengatakan betapa sakitnya difitnah dan dituduh seperti itu...

... oleh orang-orang yang untuk mereka ia sampai rela mempertaruhkan nyawa melawan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu.

"Ha! Yaoguai katanya!" _Lao ban_ itu tertawa mengejek. Tawa itu sekarang tidak terdengar seperti tawa karena ia berhasil menangkap seseorang yang bersalah, melainkan karena ia berhasil menundukkan seorang yang lemah dibawah kakinya. "Kau kira kau siapa, hah?"

"Yang bisa membunuh Yaoguai kan cuma Phoenix? Jangan-jangan dia mengaku dia itu Phoenix!"

Lu Xun memang Phoenix! Astaga... bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengatakan pada mereka? Aku... aku terlalu takut...! Aku masih belum punya keberanian sebanyak itu! Meng Zhang... maafkan aku, Meng Zhang... aku bahkan untuk membelanya di situasi seperti ini saja tidak bisa! Aku tidak pantas dipercayai oleh _Si Xiang_ sepertimu! Pada saat-saat seperti ini, aku cuma bisa menangisinya saja...

Sementara aku menutup mataku, tiba-tiba saja Gaibang muda yang sempat membantu itu menarik tanganku dan membantuku berdiri, begitu juga _xiaojie_ pedagang buah _Dao_ tersebut. Tentu saja ini membuatku kaget.

"_Jie mei_, kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Cepat!" Gaibang itu berkata.

Tentu saja aku meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya!" Meski berkata begitu, aku sendiri bahkan tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat Lu Xun disakiti lagi.

"Tenanglah, _jie mei_!" Kata Gaibang itu seraya keluar lewat pintu belakang, diikuti oleh si _xiaojie_. "_Jie mei_, aku sudah tahu sekarang. Laki-laki itu memang Phoenix!" Mataku langsung terarah padanya. "Pedang emas yang dibawanya itu pasti _Feng-jian_, bukan? Aku tahu itu! Benda itu sempat marak dicari oleh orang-orang Gaibang seluruh China! Dan lagi, mayat-mayat itu juga aneh! Sesudah lama, mereka pasti akan dingin dan darahnya akan mengering. Tetapi mayat-mayat itu tetap saja hangat dan darahnya cair! Memang benar mereka pasti Yaoguai!"

Mendengar penjelasan itu, pedagang _Dao_ itu pun juga ikut tersadar. Sementara aku... aku bukan main bersyukurnya! Ternyata ada seorang Gaibang yang percaya!

"Tolong, antarkan _jie mei_ ini ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang..." Pesan Gaibang itu pada si penjual buah _Dao_. Dia sendiri kemudian kembali ke rumah itu. Aku yakin dia pasti kembali untuk membela Lu Xun.

Memalukan sekali aku... Aku yang sudah mengenalnya sangat lama ini justru tidak melakukan apa-apa! Gaibang itu, yang hanya melihatnya sekali saja, sudah berani membelanya!

Dalam perjalananku bersama dengan penjual buah _Dao_ itu, tidak ada satupun yang berani buka mulut. Aku terlalu dalam di pikiranku sendiri. Dia sendiri tidak ingin mengangguku. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiranku. Bagaimana perasaan Lu Xun? Dia membunuh Yaoguai-yaoguai itu pasti bukan cuma untuk dirinya sendiri. Pasti untuk mereka juga, kan? Dia pernah berkata ingin membuat orang-orang tersenyum! Dan kalau caranya adalah membunuh Yaoguai, dia akan melakukannya.

Tidak tahunya, sesudah dia membunuh Yaoguai, orang-orang itu malah menuduhnya seperti itu...

Sesampainya di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang itu, si _xiaojie_ mengucapkan salam perpisahan, sebelum meninggalkanku. Tempat ini benar-benar sepi sekarang, pasti semua orang ingin melihat keributan itu. Sementara aku sendiri hanya bisa terduduk sambil memeluk lututku sendiri erat-erat. Memikirkan Lu Xun... Menunggu Lu Xun...

Dan akhirnya, sesudah waktu yang seperti keabadian, aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Padahal baru saja lima menit. Rupanya Gaibang itu yang datang! Pedang milik Lu Xun dilemparkan begitu saja ke arahku, sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Saat aku berbalik, kulihat di atas kedua tangannya, dia sedang menggendong Lu Xun yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Pipinya masih basah karena airmata.

"_Jie mei_!" Seru Gaibang itu. "Sebelum aku datang, untung saja tadi mereka tidak menyakitinya! Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka sebisaku! Syukurlah, setidaknya separuh menyadari kesalahan mereka! Tetapi _lao ban_ sombong itu tetap saja keras kepala! Dia dan orang-orang lainnya hendak menangkap dan membunuhnya!" Seruku. "_Jie mei_! Ayo kita cepat pergi dari kota ini!"

"B-baiklah!" Tanpa banyak omong lagi, aku langsung mengikutinya. Gaibang itu bisa ilmu meringankan tubuh, dengan hebat pula! Maka, sambil membawa Lu Xun, dia melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lainnya sampai ke gerbang kota. Sementara aku yang tidak bisa hanya mengikutinya dari bawah saja, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingku.

Pada akhirnya, kami sampai ke gerbang kota. Aku segera melepaskan tali kekang Huo Li dan kemudian pergi mengikuti Gaibang itu.

"_Jie mei_, kau akan ke Cheng Du, bukan?" Tanyanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke sana."

Ohhh... Bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih? Gaibang ini sudah melakukan begitu banyak untuk kami! "Terima kasih banyak, _xiong di_..." Kataku sembari membungkuk dalam-dalam. Gaibang itu cuma tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang.

"_Guniang! Guniang!_"

Rupanya si pedagang _Dao_ itu. Dia berlari jauh-jauh dari kota dan mengejar kami sampai bahkan keluar gerbang ini. Begitu sampai di depan kami, gadis pedagang itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya, kedua tangannya disandarkan ke lutut.

"Ada apa, _xiaojie_?" Tanyaku.

"_Guniang_..." Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian? Hanya mengantar saja..." Tentu saja ini membuatku dan juga Gaibang itu kaget. Baru gadis itu mulai menjelaskan. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, _guniang_. Tetapi sesudah semua kerumunan itu bubar, aku kembali mengintip ke dalam rumah itu. Aneh benar, _guniang_! Di sana tidak ada satupun mayat! Bahkan tempat itu kosong! Yang ada cuma air saja! Padahal, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyentuh mayat-mayat itu, katanya mau digunakan sebagai barang bukti. _Guniang_, teman _guniang_, Phoenix itu, memang benar! Mereka semua Yaoguai!"

Akhirnya... Betapa senangnya aku melihat pedagang _Dao_ ini tahu kebenarannya. "Tentu saja boleh." Kataku. "Tetapi tidak apa-apa?"

"Bisa bersama dengan Phoenix, walaupun cuma sesaat, adalah suatu kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan!" Katanya. "Lagipula, _guniang_ akan ke Cheng Du bukan? Tak apa... sekalian aku juga ingin membeli beberapa _Dao_ dari Cheng Du!"

Dengan demikian, akhirnya gadis pedagang ini ikut bersama. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebentar lagi akan masuk ke kota Cheng Du.

Aku menatap sekilas ke arah Lu Xun. Pertarungan keenam Yaoguai itu pasti berat untuknya. Namun bukannya tangan terbuka dan ucapan terima kasih yang ia temukan, malah segala tuduhan serta umpatan itu. Lu Xun... bahkan dalam wajahnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu aku bisa melihat kesedihannya. Tubuhnya memang terluka, baik oleh pertarungan itu maupun perlakuan orang-orang De Yang. Namun aku yakin, hatinya pasti lebih terluka lagi...

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Dari atas langit, kulihat butiran-butiran salju mulai turun. Ya, ini adalah hari pertama musim salju. Musim gugur sudah berlalu, sekarang kami menginjak musim dingin yang kejam ini.

Tetapi sekejam-kejamnya musim dingin, perlakuan orang-orang kota De Yang lebih kejam daripada musim salju manapun di China ini.

Aku berbalik menatap ke kota De Yang sekilas.

Sekarang, kota Dang Qu bukan lagi kota terkutuk. Yang kota terkutuk adalah kota De Yang...

* * *

(1) 1 jin = 1/2 kilo. Buat kurs uangnya, diliat di chap 41...

(2) Ya beginilah kalo seorang author udah males milih nama... ==a *dinuklir gara2 asli nggak penting*

(3) Perhatikan kalo Xing Tian termasuk salah satu yang udah dikalahkan Lu Xun. Ini berarti, yang chap berapa itu aku lupa pas si Lu Xun ama Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, ama Zhou Ying ngelawan Xing Tian, itu bukan mimpi. Itu BENERAN mereka alami di alam bawah sadar mereka...

(4) Logika ini saya pake berdasarkan gamenya Yugi-Oh. Kan ada kartu Field Magic yang bisa memperkuat kartu monster? Nahhh... saya masukkin aja di sini... berhubung elemennya 6 Shui Gui itu Water, sementara Lu Xun itu Fire (dan Divine juga, sih...) tentu aja Lu Xun lebih lemah kalo di 'field' yang berelemen air...

(5) Ini salah satu Wind Spell yang Jiang Wei pake pas ngelawan Xing Tian (chap 40). Nah, kalo Lu Xun udah bisa pake (karena juga tentunya udah pernah liat), ini tandanya emang mereka betulan ngelawan Xing Tian... Bagi yang nggak ngerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, gini: Jiang Wei kan pake spearnya buat ditusukkan ke tanah waktu itu. Nah, si Lu Xun ceritanya nangkep si Er Nan dan seolah dipake kayak tombak, trus ditusukkan ke dasar...

(6) Sama kayak Spell sebelumnya. Kali ini Water Spell yang dipake si Zhao Yun pas ngelawan Xing Tian...

(7) Yak... bayangkan Lu Xun lagi pake sepati ice-skating... Hahaha... jadi Lu Xun di chap ini ber-ice-skating ria... wkwkwkwkw... *dinuklir gara2 asli nggak penting*

(8) Yang masih bingung napa kok Yaoguai yang udah mati masih ada sisa2 kekuatannya, gini: Inget kan di chap 39 pas Feng (AKA Tai Yang-nya si Lu Xun) bilang kalo Yaoguai2 itu nggak bener2 dibunuh, dimusnahkan, dinon-eksiskan? Cuma mereka kayak di-seal sementara waktu aja... kekuatannya kayak dicabut getu...

**~SPELL NAME~ **(semua spell udah saya munculkan di chap2 sebelumnya...)**  
**

FIRE SPELL  
_Bao tiao ru lei_: Fly into a rage

WIND SPELL  
_Qing he fei wu_: Gentle Dancing Breeze  
_Tai feng fang tan_: Typhoon Spining Spear

WATER SPELL  
_Bing dian jing jie_: Realm of Freezing Point

Waaa~ banyak banget ya yang membingungkan di chap ini... ^^;;;; Ehm, begini... tentang si Lu Xun yang diiket di atas meja, trus diajak 'maen' ama si 6 Shui Gui itu, itu sebenarnya cuma ilusi yang dibuat mereka buat menipu Lu Xun. Hmmm... soalnya saya pikir salah satu kemampuan air adalah bikin ilusi. Nah, ini juga yang menjelaskan kenapa akhirnya mereka bisa bikin ilusi lagi ke mata orang-orang laen ampe ngeliat Lu Xun ama mayat anak2 kecil yang berdarah2 getu...

Trus, tentang acara dikelitik itu... sebenarnya tentu aja di dalam air kaki kita nggak kerasa geli... ^^;;;; gini, saya cuma pengen menggambarkan rasanya sesak nafas di air itu extreme kayak apa. Lha pas kebetulan juga saya ketemu artikel tentang 'Tickle Torture' yang dijadikan hukuman buat para cewe pas zaman Dinasti Han. Hukumannya itu telapak kaki mereka dikelitik ampe secara refleks mereka ketawa, trus dada mereka diikat kuat2 ampe nggak bisa nafas (dalam chap ini, si Lu Xun kan dipeluk kuat2 juga ama salah satu Yaoguai). Nah, orang ketawa itu kan kehabisan nafas, apalagi kalo ada acara dada diiket pula sampe tambah sesak nafas. Biasanya banyak orang mati sampe karena kehabisan nafas pas ketawa...

Ahhhh~~ terus saya juga pengen bikin beberapa perubahan di chap ini... biasanya kan si Lu Xun mengeluarkan spell terkuatnya dan menang *lirik pertarungan ama Zhi Ren n Gui Lu*. Kali ini, saya bikin cepet aja deh finishingnya! . Wkwkwkwkw...

Dan satu lagi... biasanya kan garink abiz kalo si Lu Xun abis ngelawan, trus orang-orang di kota itu ampe seneng dan berterima kasih getu? Kayak di game-game tenan dan kesannya si Lu Xun yang UDAH MENJADI CANON-SUE asli di cerita ini, malah tambah jadi canon-sue sungguhan. Makanya saya buat untuk chap kali ini, si Lu Xun bukannya dapet ucapan terima kasih malah dituduh yang nggak genah getu ama orang2 sana... wkwkwkwk...

AHHHHH! Akhirnya! Di chap sesudah ini kita akan masuk ke Cheng Du arc alias kita bisa melihat lebih buanyak chara DW... wkwkwkw... so, bagi yang nggak suka OC-OC gaje yang muncul cuma jadi cameo, bersiaplah karena kita akan segera melihat chara DW! ^^v

Review, onegai? BTW, chap selanjutnya, seperti biasa, diupdate hari Selasa~~~ (aaaa... akhirnya kuliah saya mulai...)


	45. Cheng Du's Overture

~Reply Review~

**IXA Cross**: Lu Xun juga manusia... bisa dicopet donk... wkwkwkw...

**Fang2**: O.o Wah aku nggak tau kalo nama Nü Wa ada hubungannya juga... XDDDDD Hooo~ kalo di ceritaku, elemen yang bisa menghasilkan ilusi itu: Wind, Water, Divine, Dark... Wkwkwkwkw... ^^

**Putri**: Ahahaha~ nah ini chap sesudahnya di sini... ^^

**Bos**: *speechless* nggak bisa komen apa-apa aku...

ARGHHHH! ASLI AKU PENGEN MENGEKSISKAN DIRI JUGA! Believe it or not, saya udah memasukkan (AKA mengeksiskan) beberapa readers (dibaca: OCnya readers) di FF ini... Wewww... kali ini saya juga mau mengeksiskan diri, ah~ (dinuklir)

Dictionary dulu...

_Xiansheng_: Mr. / Mister

_Furen_: Mrs.

_Niang_: ibu

_Xianqi_: panggilan suami pada istrinya (permaisuri)

_bi_: Kata ganti orang pertama untuk menunjuk pada diri sendiri, dimaksudkan dengan tujuan menghormati lawan bicara. Secara literal artinya '_I, the unrefined_'

_bei_: Kata ganti orang pertama untuk menunjuk pada diri sendiri, dimaksudkan dengan tujuan menghormati lawan bicara. Secara literal artinya '_I, from a lower class_'

_huixia_: panggilan untu jendral. Secara literal artinya '_beneath your flag_'

_benjiangjun_: Kata ganti orang pertama untuk menunjuk pada diri sendiri (jendral), dimaksudkan dengan tujuan menunjukkan superioritas seseorang. Secara literal artinya '_I, the general_'

_gege_: panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki

BTW, masuk chap ini mulai susah bacanya? Kenapa? Karena POVnya bakal berganti2 dengan cepat. Jadi sebentar bisa POVnya Zhou Ying, trus Lu Xun, trus 3rd POV... Nah, kalo sodara menemukan ada garis panjang (borderline), itu berarti perubahan POV dari 1st POV ke 3rd POV, ya... ^^ Jangan lupa~

**WARNING**: Di sini, kelihatannya ada beberapa orang chara Shu yang agak jahat. Tapi, percayalah pada saya... di ff saya yang manapun, saya nggak mungkin menjadikan canon chara sebagai chara jahat... kalo kelihatannya jahat ato awalnya jahat (seperti Cao Pi) mah ada... wkwkwkw... Di sini chara2 tersebut juga nggak jahat 100% kok... cuma awalnya aja agak jahat... wkwkwkw...

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

Kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan di De Yang itu perlahan-lahan sirna dari ingatan kami. Malam itu, sesudah kami keluar dari kota De Yang, kami memutuskan untuk menggunakan api unggun dan tidur di sembarang tempat saja. Esok paginya, ketika kami bangun, Lu Xun juga akhirnya sadarkan diri. Tentu saja pertama kali dia bingung sekali ada dimana dia saat itu. Namun sesudah kami menjelaskan, akhirnya dia cum mengangguk mengerti.

Tetapi sejak saat itu sampai kami tiba di Cheng Du, dia kelihatan sangat murung, tidak akan mengatakan apapun kalau tidak ditanyai. Sepertinya, meski kami sudah melupakan kota De Yang, dia masih memikirkannya. Hanya saja, apa yang dia pikirkan tentang kota itu, aku tidak tahu.

Akhirnya, sesudah dua hari berjalan, kami tiba di Cheng Du. Cheng Du! Ibukota Shu yang sangat besar dan indah! Ramai sekali tempat ini! Si Gaibang yang ikut dengan kami sayangnya harus segera kembali ke De Yang. Sementara _xiaojie _penjual buah Dao itu langsung dengan lincah berlari ke satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Mungkin mencari buah _Dao_ yang ingin dibelinya. Jadi, sesudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kami pun berpisah.

Aku menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. "Lu Xun? Kita akan kemana sekarang?"

Kepalanya masih tertunduk ke bawah. Sepertinya tidak mendengar perkataanku.

Kalau kuperhatikan matanya, aku tahu benar dia tidak sedang mendendam, atau sedang merencanakan bagaimana membalas orang-orang sok tahu yang menuduhnya itu. Seandainya mata emas itu berbicara, mungkin matanya akan bertanya, '_kenapa...? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu, ya?_'

"Lu Xun..." Perlahan, kugandeng tangannya. Tentu saja ini membuatnya nyaris melonjak kaget. Tetapi aku senang. Dia tidak melepaskan tanganku. "Sudahlah... jangan memikirkan itu lagi..."

Dia segera menggeleng, sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Zhou Ying... tidak perlu khawatir..." Katanya dengan suara mendesah. "Hmmm... kita tentu saja akan ke tempat Gaibang dulu, kan?"

Jadi, ke tempat itulah kami menuju. Berkali-kali, aku melihatnya tersenyum saat menatap kota itu, dan seperti biasa, bersemangat. Tetapi aku tahu pasti yang dia lakukan itu cuma untuk menutup-nutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Padahal, dia sama sekali tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tahu dia cuma berpura-pura. Sekali lagi, dia memang ahli strategi yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, tetapi dia punya dua mata emas yang tidak bisa berbohong. Kalau dia masih memikirkan kota itu, tidak perlu memaksakan diri berpura-pura begitu.

Sesampainya di gedung perkumpulan Gaibang itu, kami disambut dengan hangat, seperti biasa. Gedung ini ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada yang ada di kota-kota lainnya. Dan jumlah Gaibang di sini pun lebih banyak! Yah, tidak heran. Tempat ini kan ibukota?

Sekali lagi kulayangkan pandangan mataku ke arah Lu Xun. Sementara kami semua di tempat ini menikmati makan siang, dia bersama dengan Gaibang-gaibang lainnya sedang asyik bercakap-cakap. Tapi, hei, aku tahu dia benar-benar memaksakan dirinya. Yang diinginkannya sekarang pasti cuma berada seorang diri.

Kuperhatikan lagi kakak angkatku itu. Dia kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Gaibang-gaibang yang lainnya, tentunya sesudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sebelum pergi pun, dia menghampiriku.

"Zhou Ying," Panggilnya dengan suaranya yang lembut itu. "Aku ingin pergi sejenak..."

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum. "Kau ingin pergi sendiri, kan?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia terlihat kaget karena aku tahu. "Pergilah. Kau memang membutuhkan itu."

Maka, dia pun membalas dengan sebuah senyum, sebelum kemudian beranjak keluar dari tempat itu. Sambil menatap kepergiannya, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yahhh... kuharap sesudah ini Lu Xun tidak lagi memikirkannya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Akhirnya aku bisa seorang diri.

Setelah orang-orang De Yang bergerombol masuk ke rumah Yaoguai itu, aku masih ingat mereka menuduhku, kemudian memaksaku untuk mengakui kejahatan yang tidak aku lakukan. Tapi, karena pertarungan yang berat itu, aku jatuh pingsan di depan orang-orang itu. Saat bangun, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada dalam perjalanan ke Cheng Du. Tahulah aku bahwa orang-orang De Yang itu bermaksud mencelakakanku, jadi Zhou Ying serta kedua orang lainnya, cepat-cepat pergi dari kota itu dengan membawaku.

Selama perjalanan sampai ke Cheng Du ini, aku benar-benar berjuang keras untuk bisa menutupi perasaanku. Tapi... benar-benar susah sekali rasanya. Bukan... aku bukannya sedang meratapi dan mengasihani diriku sendiri. Aku cuma tersadar, kadang kala membuat orang lain tersenyum itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, ya? Malah rasanya... mustahil bisa membuat semua orang tersenyum...

Sekarang aku sadar. Yah, meski aku Phoenix, meski untuk sebagian orang aku bisa membuat mereka tersenyum, tetapi untuk orang-orang lain tidak. Di satu sisi lain, aku memang cuma manusia biasa yang lemah... Ada banyak hal lain yang tidak bisa kulakukan.

Ahhh... aku benar-benar cuma mau pergi dari segala keramaian ini... aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang sepi, dimana hanya aku seorang diri saja di sana.

Tetapi, belum sampai aku berhasil menemukannya, atau bahkan berpikir dimana bisa menemukan tempat seperti itu, aku sudah mendengar keributan lain.

Orang-orang dari segala arah semuanya berlari ke suatu gang tertentu di kota itu. Semuanya berseru-seru panik. Ada yang membawa ember penuh berisi air, ada yang malah tidak membawa apa-apa. Pokoknya keadaan saat itu kalut sekali!

"Cepat! Cepat tolong mereka!"

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

Ya Tian... padahal aku cuma ingin sendiri. Tak tahunya malah terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini...

Jadi, aku segera berbalik dan berjalan kembali, kali ini mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang itu. Benar saja, sampai di gang itu, semua orang yang tadi kulihat berkumpul. Di salah satu bagian terdapat sebuah rumah yang terbakar api. Ya, api yang berkobar-kobar, panas membakar rumah itu. Sebuah kebakaran yang hebat dan tentunya akan sulit bahkan mustahil dipadamkan. Yang membawa ember langsung menyiramkannya, berusaha memadamkan api itu. Ada pula orang-orang yang hanya melihat saja. Namun, pandanganku berhenti saat melihat seorang ibu yang meronta-ronta melepaskan diri dari genggaman orang-orang yang menahannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Jerit ibu itu. Suara tangis pilunya menggetarkan langit. "Huiyue! Huiyue masih di dalam! HUIYUEEEE! "

Ahhh...! Ada anak dari ibu itu masih berada di dalam rumah yang terbakar! Kupandangi sekali lagi rumah besar bertingkat itu. Pantas saja ibu itu begitu ketakutan. Tidak ada satu bagian pun dari rumah itu yang tidak dilahap api. Tentulah anak yang masih terjebak di dalm rumah itu tidak bisa keluar, mau selincah apapun dia dapat berlari.

Ya, seperti di perpustakaan istana Jian Ye dulu, aku tahu seberapa takutnya Kaisar Sun Ce dan Permaisuri Da Qiao saat melihat Yangmei terjebak di dalamnya. Ibu itu pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Airmata yang berderai tanpa henti itu bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan. Tentu kalau seandainya dia tidak ditahan oleh orang-orang itu, ibu itu sendiri yang akan masuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

Tanpa banyak tingkah lagi, aku langsung menerjang menerobos kerumunan orang banyak itu.

Satu langkah demi satu langkah, sampai akhirnya aku bisa sampai kepada si ibu.

"_Furen_, tenanglah..." Kataku. Tentu saja ibu itu kaget sampai terbengong-bengong bukan buatan. Jangankan ibu itu. Bahkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya saja langsung heran dan menatapku. Tapi, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau sekarang puluhan pasang mata ditujukan padaku. Yang pasti, anak ibu yang berada di dalam itu dalam bahaya besar.

Dan aku bisa mengendalikan api ini.

Maka aku segera menghimpun kekuatanku. Kemudian, satu tanganku kuangkat, lalu segera kukibaskan ke atas. Seolah aku sedang mengusir api yang membakar rumah itu.

"Pergilah!"

Dalam sekejap, dari tubuhku seperti muncul sebuah pusaran angin. Pusaran angin itu langsung meniupkan api-api itu untuk pergi.

Rumah itu sekarang baik-baik saja, sama halnya seperti perpustakaan istana Jian Ye dulu. Anak itu juga pasti selamat. Seperti biasa, rumah itu sama sekali tidak hangus, tetap seperti semula. Dindingnya masih indah seperti biasa, begitu juga pintu, jendela, dan yang lainnya, seolah memang tidak pernah terjadi kebakaran sebelumnya.

Tapi kali ini, aku sudah tidak mengharapkan mereka akan tersenyum lagi. Percuma saja. Mungkin ada yang tersenyum senang saat melihatku melakukan ini. Tetapi pasti ada yang justru tidak senang. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Yang pasti, aku benar-benar kapok berharap-harap bisa menyenangkan semua orang. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Menyenangkan semua orang itu memang baik, tapi mustahil.

Jadi, aku cuma berjalan ke arah ibu itu. "Huiyue menunggu anda di dalam, _furen_..."

Cuma itu kata-kataku sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Yah, kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya, aku cuma berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang sangking kagetnya masih terbengong-bengong dan lantas membuka jalan untukku keluar.

Sementara aku berlalu pergi, sayup-sayup dari belakang aku mendengar suara langkah anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari, kemudian menangis di pelukan ibunya. Ibu itu juga menangis. Yah, pasti itu pasti anak laki-laki si ibu. Kali ini, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk kembali dan menemui anak itu. Aku cuma ingin pergi saja ke tempat yang tidak bisa orang lain tahu. Aku benar-benar capek... seolah-olah keletihanku sesudah melawan enam Shui Gui itu masih belum hilang. Aku tidak siap kalau harus menghadapi orang-orang sebanyak ini lagi...

Maka tanpa menoleh ke belakang atau berhenti, aku tetap berjalan, sekarang sudah meninggalkan kerumunan dan gang itu. Aku kembali berjalan ke pintu gerbang kota untuk keluar, tetapi sebelumnya melewati alun-alun kota.

"_Xiansheng_!"

Sebuah suara langsung menghentikanku.

Saat aku menoleh, mataku bertemu dengan mata bulat hitam seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Keringat mengaliri wajahnya. Anak itu, yang kuduga adalah Huiyue, mungkin belum sepuluh tahun usianya. Di belakangnya, ibunya hanya bisa menatap anaknya itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sambil tersenyum berterima kasih.

Aku memberikan sebuah senyum pada anak kecil itu. "Ada apa, Huiyue?"

Huiyue berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku. Sampai di depanku, dia bersoja dengan gayanya yang seperti anak kecil juga. "Terima kasih banyak, _xiansheng_! _Niang_ bilang, _xiansheng_ yang sudah menyelamatkanku!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Niang_ juga bilang, _xiansheng_ tadi mengusir api itu begitu saja! Tentu sangat keren sekali!"

Sambil tertawa kecil, aku berlutut sehingga mataku dan matanya saling bertemu pada satu garis lurus. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Huiyue..." Kataku padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa sampai terjebak dalam kebakaran begitu?"

Anak laki-laki kecil itu cuma tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebenarnya... itu salahku juga..." Jawabnya. "Aku suka sekali bermain dengan api. Tadi, saat aku menyalakan lilin, tiba-tiba saja lilin itu jatuh dan membakar seluruh rumah! Bodohnya aku, entah kenapa, aku tidak langsung bergerak dan hanya memandangi api itu saja..."

Astaga... ternyata anak kecil satu ini benar-benar nakal sekali, sampai di siang haripun dia menyalakan lilin. Dan bahkan sempat-sempatnya dia melongo saat rumahnya sudah terbakar, makanya dia sampai terjebak. Yah, tidak heran. Seharusnya aku sudah sadar. Anak laki-laki itu memakai baju berwarna jingga dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau ini... obsesimu pada api itu berbahaya, tahu..." Balasku sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Nanti kalau kau pun sampai terbakar, bagaimana?"

Huiyue tertawa. "Tidak, _xiansheng_!" Jawabnya dengan suara lantang. "_Xiansheng_ Phoenix, kan? Makanya bisa mengendalikan api! Sekarang aku lebih terobsesi pada _xiansheng_ ketimbang kepada api!"

Orang-orang yang berkerumun di sana benar-benar kaget, apalagi ibunya. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya mereka semua tertawa mendengar keterusterangan Huiyue. Huiyue ini benar-benar kalau bicara tidak dipikir dulu, ya? Tapi, ah, justru omongannya yang ceplas-ceplos dan jujur bukan main itu menyenangkan sekali, meski masih belum jelas sebenarnya dia itu serius atau cuma bercanda. Yahhh... sifatnya yang bicara baru berpikir itu mirip sekali dengan Yangmei, ya...?

"Kau ini bisa saja!" Kutepuk kepalanya sekali. Tidak disangka-sangka, rupanya Huiyue langsung tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi menerjang dan memelukku! Aku benar-benar kaget bukan buatan, sampai nyaris jatuh ke tanah! Tetapi, ah sudahlah... lagipula dia cuma anak-anak...

"_Xiansheng_ benar-benar keren sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Phoenix sungguhan! Aku senang sekali!"

Begitulah seruannya berulang-ulang. Dan sebagai balasan, aku pun balik memeluknya. Kemudian, tanpa peduli lagi kalau masih banyak orang di situ, termasuk ibunya juga, aku mengangkat Huiyue ke dalam gendonganku. Anak itu, bukannya takut malah makin tertawa riang. Yahhh... mau bagaimana lagi? Huiyue bukan cuma membuatku senang dan terhibur, meski dengan caranya yang sedikit aneh. Tetapi, sediki banyak... entah kenapa dia membuatku merasakan Wu kembali, meski hanya sedikit saja...

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku batu, kemudian mendudukkannya dalam pangkuanku. "Kau pernah ke Kerajaan Timur, Huiyue?"

Dia menggeleng kuat. "Belum! Tapi suatu saat, aku berharap aku bisa ke Jian Ye dan bertemu dengan Phoenix. Tak tahunya, _xiansheng_ sendiri yang kemari!"

Sementara aku dan Huiyue saling bercanda tawa sendiri, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki anak-anak yang lain.

"Hei, _xiansheng_ itu Phoenix, lho!" Seru seorang anak yang lain.

"Aku mau melihat Phoenix!"

"Aku juga!"

Entah bagaimana terjadinya, tiba-tiba ada banyak anak-anak kecil yang mengerumuniku! Yang satu naik ke bangku sebelahku, yang satunya lagi melingkarkan tangannya di leherku sampai membuatku nyaris saja tercekik! Mereka semua berlari menghampiriku dengan bersemangat dan senyum yang ceria. Dan aku yakin benar, senyuman anak-anak kecil itu bukan tipuan Yaoguai.

Seorang gadis dengan wajah cemberut menarik-narik baju Huiyue yang masih dalam pangkuanku. "Huiyue! Aku juga mau bersama dengan _xiansheng_!"

Huiyue menjulurkan lidah. "Enak saja!"

Lama kelamaan, kedua anak itu jadi bertengkar sendiri, dan jadilah aku yang melerai mereka berdua. "Sudah-sudah! Jangan bertengkar!" Kataku, sebelum akhirnya merangkul keduanya dalam tanganku. Wah... sesudah aku melakukan ini, justru anak-anak yang lain makin berebut dengan dua anak itu...

Yahhh... memang merepotkan sih... tapi aku senang sekali. Awalnya aku cuma ingin sendirian, tak tahunya sekarang malah terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Biarlah, toh bukan masalah juga. Anak-anak ini benar-benar meringankan sebagian besar bebanku...

* * *

**Cheng Du, Istana Shu**

Seorang jendral bertubuh tinggi dan kekar masuk ke dalam ruang tahta. Di tahta itulah terdapat seseorang berpakaian agung dan mewah sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan bahwa yang sedang duduk di tahta itu adalah Liu Bei, Kaisar Kerajaan Barat Shu, sementara wanita di sebelahnya adalah Permaisuri Gan, istrinya yang cantik jelita. Kelihatannya keduanya sedang asyik bercengkrama. Bagaimana tidak? Kaisar Liu Bei baru saja pulang dari menginspeksi kota Ba Jun. Tetapi metode inspeksi Kaisar Liu Bei cukup berbeda dibandingkan dengan kaisar-kaisar kebanyakan. Kaisar Liu Bei membaur bersama-sama dengan rakyat jelata yang lain, menyamar menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Kali ini, kelihatannya Kaisar Shu ini menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Begitulah, _xianqi_," Liu Bei berkata pada istrinya. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis Gaibang dari Wu. Tetapi gadis itu sungguh cantik, tidak seperti Gaibang pada umumnya! Tutur kata dan perilakunya lebih mirip putri daripada Gaibang." Katanya dengan penuh semangat sementara Permaisuri Gan mendengarnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik. "Aku memberikan padanya salah satu tusuk konde kepunyaan Yan Lu yang tidak ingin dipakainya. Kurasa, akan sangat cocok sekali dengannya."

Jendral itu berjalan masuk, kemudian bersoja. "Yang Mulia Kaisar. Kulihat Yang Mulia sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu." Katanya.

Kaisar Shu itu tertawa. "Adik Kedua, tak perlu kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kita ini saudara, bukan? Segala pencapaian ini semua berkat kau!" Ungkapnya tulus. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Adik Kedua, apa kau pernah melihat seorang gadis Gaibang yang cantik dan berlogat Timur di Cheng Du ini?"

Jendral itu, Guan Yu namanya, menggeleng. "Belum pernah."

Liu Bei hanya mengangguk. "Hmmm... dia berkata ingin ke Cheng Du. Heran juga jika sudah selama ini dia masih belum juga sampai." Gumam Kaisar itu. "Sayang sekali. Padahal jika dia ada di sini, aku sangat ingin mengajaknya ke Istana. Dia yang dari Wu tentu belum pernah melihat keindahan Shu ini."

Guan Yu sekali lagi bersoja, sebelum menawarkan bantuannya. "Mungkin jika aku bisa membantu, apa Kakak Pertama ingin aku ke kota dan mencari gadis Gaibang itu?" Tanyanya.

Setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak, Liu Bei mengangguk. "Baiklah, Adik Kedua. Jika tidak merepotkanmu, aku akan sangat senang dan berterima kasih atas bantuanmu." Jawabnya dengan penuh wibawa.

Demikianlah akhirnya Guan Yu meninggalkan Istana, menunggangi kuda berwarna merah kepunyaannya yang dikatakan sebagai kuda tercepat dan terhebat di seluruh China, _Chi tu ma_ (1) nama kuda itu. Kuda itu dipacunya dari gerbang istana, kemudian keluar melewati daerah rerumputan kosong dan menjadi perbatasan gerbang istana dengan gerbang kota, sebelum masuk. Kuda itu tidak ditinggalkannya di luar, melainkan dibawa masuk ke dalam kota. Kuda selangka itu tentu saja kemungkinan besar akan dicuri orang jika ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Maka masuklah Guan Yu ke dalam kota tersebut. Kota itu masih seperti biasa. Barang dagangan tercecer dimana-mana. Rumah-rumah, baik yang bertingkat maupun yang tidak, terlihat sederhana, tetapi teratur, rapi, dan enak dipandang. Jalanan benar-benar bersih.

Tetapi ada satu yang berbeda hari itu.

Tempat itu sepi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang berlalu-lalang.

Sambil berjalan, jendral Shu bertubuh tinggi nyaris mencapai tiga meter itu mendengar dari jauh seorang yang berkata pada kawannya. "Ya! Kau tidak melihatnya? Di sana ada seorang laki-laki yang katanya Phoenix!"

"Benarkah? Wah! Aku harus melihatnya!"

_Phoen__ix!_ Mata Guan Yu segera terbuka lebar. Oh, betapa dia, Kaisar Liu Bei, dan orang-orang dalam istana lainnya sudah menantikannya! Guan Yu segera berlari ke arah orang itu sambil berterima kasih pada Langit dan Bumi berkali-kali. Awalnya dia hanya pergi untuk mencari seorang gadis Gaibang suruhan Kaisarnya. Tetapi sekarang dia malah menemukan Phoenix! Tentu saja ini akan lebih membuat Kaisar kegirangan bukan buatan! Bahkan juga seluruh penghuni istana!

"Selamat sore, _xiansheng_!" Guan Yu menyapa orang tersebut dengan suaranya yang lantang dan keras seperti guntur. Segera orang itu berbalik kaget melihatnya, kemudian langsung bersoja. "Tadi kudengar kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Phoenix. Apa yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Segera orang itu menjawab. "_Huixia_, _bi_ juga tidak menyangka akhirnya hari ini _bi_ bisa melihat Phoenix! Sekarang _bi_ sedang memberitahukan ini pada orang lain pula!" Jelasnya penuh semangat. "Tadi sekitar tengah hari, sebuah rumah terbakar luar biasa hebat! Tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memadamkan api itu cukup dengan menghelanya saja! Sudah tentu orang yang bisa mengendalikan api seperti itu adalah Phoenix!"

Mendengar ini, tentu saja Guan Yu makin bergembira. Tetapi dia masih tetap menunjukkan wibawanya pada orang itu. "Dimana dia sekarang, _xiansheng_?" Tanyanya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Sekarang dia sedang berada di alun-alun kota! Cepat _huixia_ temui dia sebelum dia pergi!" Seru orang itu sambil menunjuk ke arah menuju alun-alun. Maka, sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih, Guan Yu segera meninggalkan orang itu dan berjalan cepat menuju ke alun-alun kota.

Bagaimana bisa tidak bersemangat? Phoenix itu bukankah katanya yang akan membawa China dalam kedamaian? Kaisar Liu Bei tentu akan sangat bergembira mendengar berita ini. Sebab, beliau sendiri sudah menunggu kapan waktunya rakyat-rakyat China yang menderita bertahun-tahun oleh perang ini pada akhirnya akan merasakan yang namanya kedamaian. Guan Yu bukan pengecualian. Ia tentu ingin bertemu dengan Phoenix itu juga!

Sambil berjalan menuju arah alun-alun, Guan Yu makin berpikir tentang itu. Bagaimana mungkin Phoenix itu bisa masuk ke dalam kota tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya? Dalam bayangan Guan Yu, Phoenix yang dikatakan orang itu pasti berpakaian Kaisar, atau pangeran, atau setidaknya jendral. Kalau seandainya dia berpakaian seperti itu, menunggang kuda putih dengan penampilan demikian mencolok, juga mungkin ada pasukan yang dibawanya, maka tidak mungkin pengawal kota Cheng Du tidak memberikan laporan pada mereka. Tentu saja ini makin membuat Guan Yu penasaran. Apa mungkin kejadiannya lebih hebat lagi? Jangan-jangan Phoenix ini bukan masuk ke kota mereka lewat pintu gerbang! Melainkan terbang turun dari langit?

Semakin lama, Guan Yu yakin benar pertanyaannya terjawab, melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai membuat perjalanannya terhambat. Untung benar bagi Guan Yu, melihat seorang jendral sedang ada di antara mereka, orang-orang itu segera membuka jalan untuknya. Sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih, Guan Yu semakin berjalan mendekat masuk pada pusat kerumunan itu.

Tetapi sampai lama, dia masih tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun. Dikiranya dia akan melihat cahaya-cahaya yang bergemerlapan, atau mungkin suara yang menggelegar. Kalau tidak, dia berharap dia dapat melihat ujung ketopong Phoenix itu dari tempat ini, atau mungkin ujung tombaknya. Namun Guan Yu harus kecewa bahwa ternyata sampai dekat pun dia tidak melihat apapun.

Bukan cuma itu, Guan Yu makin penasaran. Kenapa orang-orang ini bisa bergerombol tanpa takut pada Phoenix itu? Dia tentu membawa banyak pengawal, bukan? Yang siap menyingkirkan dan mengusir orang-orang ini. Tetapi... kenapa semakin dekat justru semakin penuh sesak dengan orang?

Pada akhirnya, seluruh pertanyaannya itu terjawab.

Namun, kelihatannya Guan Yu harus benar-benar kecewa bukan main melihat apa yang di depannya.

Jangankan Kaisar, atau pangeran, atau jendral. Seorang rakyat biasa saja tidak. Apa yang dilihatnya? Yang dilihatnya cuma seorang pemuda yang berpakaian Gaibang! Ya, Gaibang gerombolan pengemis yang hidupnya tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya, tidak punya tempat untuk tidur, dan bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dimakan besok. Ditambah lagi, pemuda Gaibang yang dilihatnya itu masih sangat-sangat muda belia, mungkin baru saja berumur delapan belas tahun.

Yang dilakukan pemuda itu makin membuat Guan Yu lebih kecewa lagi. Dia bukannya sedang menggunakan kekuatannya, atau sedang berseru mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Dia dikerumuni duapuluhan anak-anak kecil yang sepertinya tidak ingin lepas darinya. Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya. Anak-anak itu sendiri tertawa riang gembira di dekatnya. Seorang anak menarik-narik bajunya agar mendengar celotehannya. Yang lain menarik tangannya seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia bawa. Yang lain cuma memeluknya saja erat-erat. Ada juga yang cukup senang bisa duduk dipangkuannya. Laki-laki Gaibang itu sendiri perhatiannya benar-benar terpusat pada anak-anak itu, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia membuat seluruh kota gempar. Padahal penampilannya benar-benar biasa sekali. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna coklat terkena sinar matahari. Kulitnya terbakar matahari, seperti Gaibang kebanyakan. Tetapi jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lembut itu tidak seperti Gaibang.

Yah, memang pemandangan yang sangat langka sekali seseorang, apalagi laki-laki Gaibang, bisa didekati anak-anak sebanyak itu. Dan memang indah sekali, seperti lukisan. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa orang-orang itu mendekat. Guan Yu tahu itu. Tetapi bukan ini yang ingin dia lihat! Bukan Phoenix seperti ini yang diharapkannya!

Phoenix yang ingin dilihatnya adalah Phoenix yang dikelilingi prajurit -prajurit yang berjuang bersamanya membawa kedamaian, bukannya anak-anak kecil seperti ini! Yang ingin dilihatnya adalah Phoenix yang memakai baju mewah bersulam benang emas, bukan Phoenix yang berpakaian Gaibang!

Maka, daripada mempercayai laki-laki yang dilihatnya, dia lebih memegang teguh Phoenix yang ada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Jendral itu maju melewati baris terdepan kerumunan orang-orang itu. Langkah kakiknya langsung membuat anak-anak itu, termasuk Gaibang itu juga, mulai menyadari sekeliling mereka.

"Selamat sore." Guan Yu menyapa. Sebelumnya ia berpikir, apakah ia perlu bersoja dan membungkuk memberi hormat? Tetapi, ah, mana mungkin seorang jendral melakukan itu pada seorang Gaibang rendahan? Tentu ini sangat memalukan seluruh keluarga istana!

Si Gaibang itu langsung awas. Dia segera berdiri. Ini membuat anak-anak yang lain juga memandang ke arah jendral Shu itu dengan tatapan bingung. Entah kenapa, senyuman dan ekspresi kesenangan di wajah Gaibang itu perlahan memudar. Guan Yu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sebelum Gaibang muda itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat sore, _huixia_..." Laki-laki itu menyapa balas dengan suaranya yang sopan. Yah, memang suara itu tegas. Tetapi pada saat yang sama terdengar lembut. Padahal Guan Yu berharap, jika memang laki-laki ini Phoenix, dia akan menyapa tanpa perlu membungkuk, dan berkata-kata dengan suara yang lantang menggelegar. "Ada apa, _huixia_? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa _bei_ lakukan untuk _huixia_?"

Apalagi '_bei_' itu... semakin membuat Guan Yu ragu-ragu apa benar perkataan orang bahwa dia ini Phoenix.

"Hmmm..." Sambil mengurut-urut janggutnya yang panjang, Guan Yu berjalan mendekati laki-laki asing itu. Pada saat yang sama, Gaibang itu perlahan menyuruh anak-anak itu bubar, dan meski kecewa akhirnya mereka kembali pada orangtua masing-masing. Kini, yang dipandangi beratus-ratus pasang mata itu adalah kedua orang di tengah. Guan Yu sendiri memandangi orang ini, dari rambut sampai ujung kaki, kemudian kembali ke rambut lagi. Dan memang, semakin lama ia harus makin menahan kekecewaannya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, tidak ada yang istimewa pada laki-laki ini! Logatnya sendiri adalah logat asing dari Wu. Orang ini bukan cuma Gaibang, dia juga bukan seorang Shu.

"_Benjiangjun_ mendengar..." Guan Yu berkata sambil memutari orang itu, tetap mengamatinya. Dia sadar benar menggunakan kata '_benjiangjun_' itu, untuk menunjukkan kesuperioritasannya. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah orang itu sendiri sudah menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan '_bei_'? Tidak salah bukan jika ia menggunakan '_benjiangjun_'? "... kau Phoenix itu. Benar?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang diberikan. Bukan, itu bukan keheningan karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Atau ragu-ragu, apalagi ketakutan kalau menjawab jujur. Sebaliknya, mulutnya yang terkunci itu sepertinya karena dia memang tidak ingin menjawab. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin sepasang mata emas itu bisa menatap jendral itu dengan tajam meski kepalanya tetap tertunduk?

Maka Guan Yu menanyainya dengan pertanyaan lain. "Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

Pertanyaan ini, apalagi dengan nada yang seperti itu, membuatnya terdengar seperti mengintrograsi dan bukannya bertanya. Tetapi pemuda itu masih menjawabnya, dengan kesopanan seperti tadi. "Nama _bei_ Lu Xun. _Bei_ berasal dari Wu."

_Xun_? Pikir Guan Yu dalam hati. _Xun_ dari kata '_qian xun_' yang artinya rendah, bukan? Semakin mendengar ini, semakin yakin Guan Yu bahwa orang ini tentu bukan Phoenix yang sudah ditunggunya sejak lama itu. Kekecewaan Guan Yu sekarang berubah menjadi kejengkelan dan juga kesombongan, melihat laki-laki di depannya ini tentulah seorang Gaibang rendahan biasa. Lihat saja sepasang tangannya yang berada di balik punggungnya, kepalanya yang setengah tertunduk. "Sekali lagi aku bertanya Lu Xun," Guan Yu mengulangi. "Apakah kau ini Phoenix? Yang dikatakan akan membawa kedamaian di China?"

Yang didengarnya hanya keheningan.

"Jawab!"

Kali ini, suaranya membentak. Yah, seperti jendral yang sedang memberi perintah pada bawahannya. Memang sangat cocok sekali dengan kedudukannya sebagai salah seorang dari Lima Jendral Macan dari Shu.

Guan Yu memandang pemuda itu. Sementara orang-orang di sana terlonjak kaget oleh bentakkannya, dia tidak menunjukkan kekejutan sedikit pun. Laki-laki Wu itu hanya menarik nafas sekali, sebelum dengan tenang menjawab pendek. "Begitulah, _huixia_."

Meskipun dengan suara yang pelan, jawabannya terdengar tegas dan mantap, tetapi tetap saja sopan. Tetapi, jawaban yang meyakinkan ini masih tidak cukup untuk membuat Guan Yu percaya. Dia hanya mendengus. "Tidak kelihatan sedikitpun seperti Phoenix..."

Untuk sesaat, keheningan yang aneh itu berlangsung. Laki-laki bernama Lu Xun itu tidak terlihat marah, tidak juga kesal maupun menunjukkan perasaan terhina. Yang Guan Yu lihat pemuda itu lakukan hanya mendesah saja, seolah dia sudah tahu meskipun sudah menjawab, jendral Shu itu malah akan berkata demikian.

Saat keadaan itu benar-benar hening, tidak ada suara apapun, sebuah suara celetukan terdengar.

"Lu _gege_ memang Phoenix!"

Satu seruan itu membuat semua mata beralih. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut dan bermata hitam maju dengan berani. Dikiranya bocah ini bisa bermain pahlawan pembela kebenaran di sini. Sementara ibunya berusaha menariknya untuk kembali, anak itu melepaskan diri, kemudian berlari ke depan laki-laki Wu menghadap Guan Yu. "_Huixia_! Bukannya tadi Lu _gege_ sendiri sudah bilang begitu?"

"Huiyue!" Lu Xun berseru terkejut. Yah, inilah yang benar-benar membuatnya kaget. "Kembalilah..."

Tetapi anak yang bandel itu tetap bersikeras di situ. "_Huixia_! Tadi aku terjebak dalam rumahku sendiri yang terbakar! Tetapi Lu _gege_ datang dan mengusir api-api itu cuma dengan berteriak saja! Bisa mengendalikan api seperti itu tentu tanda bahwa Lu _gege_ memang adalah Phoenix!"

"Oh, begitu, Huiyue?" Tanya Guan Yu pada anak kecil itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Sementara anak kecil itu mengangguk penuh semangat, orang-orang lain sudah mulai menyahut bergantian.

"Benar, _huixia_! Aku melihatnya sendiri!"

"_Huixia_! Tidak diragukan lagi, dia pasti Phoenix itu!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Dia memang Phoenix!" Seru Guan Yu pada akhirnya, mendiamkan semua orang-orang itu. "Tapi tentu Phoenix ini sendiri tidak akan keberatan kan jika menunjukkan sebuah bukti untuk meyakinkan kita semua?"

Benar saja. Semua orang-orang itu terdiam.

Lu Xun termasuk salah satunya. Dia juga terdiam. Tetapi alasannya untuk diam bukan seperti orang-orang itu. Bukan takut, bukan pasrah, bukan kaget. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Dia cuma menunduk dalam-dalam. Dari semua orang yang berada di tempat itu, hanya Guan Yu satu-satunya yang bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang terkepal bergetar di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Tetapi ironisnya, pada saat yang sama dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa melihat perasaan apa sebenarnya yang ada di lubuk hatinya.

Anak kecil itu, Huiyue, perlahan memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian dengan suara yang pelan sekali dia bertanya. "Lu _gege_?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa Lu _gege_ sedih?"

Tetapi pemuda Wu itu tidak menanggapi kata-kata anak itu. Dengan masih tetap menunduk, dia membalas Guan Yu, bukan dengan membuktikan bahwa dia benar Phoenix, tetapi dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menunjukkannya?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan ditanyakan dengan nada menyindir atau mengejek atau menantang. Bukan juga dengan nada marah atau perasaan terhina. Bukan juga pertanyaan yang ditujukan sebagai bagian dari kesopan-santunan, karena dia tidak memakai kata '_bei_' itu lagi. Suaranya mengalun seperti suara _dizi_ yang memainkan lagu sedih, tetapi pada saat yang sama suaranya penuh dengan emosi yang berapi-api, penuh dengan kekecewaan dan keputusasaan.

Sayang sekali, meski semua orang itu bisa melihatnya, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mengerti kenapa.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Lu Xun langsung berlalu pergi dari tempat itu. Aneh juga tidak ada satupun yang berani menghentikannya, tidak juga jendral itu.

Sampai lama, barulah Guan Yu tersadar. "Hei, kau!" Segera jendral itu berlari mengejarnya. Orang-orang itu pun membuka jalan, dan ada pula yang meninggalkan tempat melihat langit sudah mulai gelap. Jendral itu lain. Dia tetap mengejarnya.

Namun saat berbelok pada sebuah tikungan, Guan Yu sudah tidak melihat sosoknya lagi...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kakak Kedua! Kenapa wajahmu serius begitu?"

Setelah dari perjalanan kecilnya di Shu, Guan Yu harus kecewa dan pulang dengan tangan kosong. Tidak hanya dia gagal menemukan gadis Gaibang yang dicari Liu Bei, tetapi dia juga bukan main kecewa melihat Phoenix yang telah dinantikannya itu sangat jauh dari perkiraannya yang setinggi langit. Phoenix itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah seorang pemuda Gaibang asing dari Kerajaan Timur yang jauh. _Ah! Tidak! Mana mungkin Phoenix itu seperti itu wujudnya? Sangat tidak masuk akal!_ Kata Guan Yu pada dirinya sendiri berkeras hati. _Orang-orang itu pasti cuma berkhayal!_

Yang menyapanya adalah adik angkatnya, jendral Shu lain bernama Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei adalah adik ketiga dari tiga bersaudara Shu itu. Keduanya mengangkat sumpah persaudaraan di taman buah _Dao_ dan berjuang mengembalikan kekasisaran Han ke kejayaannya yang semula.

Namun, dimulai dari Liu Bei, ketiganya sadar bahwa bukan kejayaan Han yang dinantikan oleh rakyat. Yang mereka inginkan adalah akhir dari segala peperangan ini dan perdamaian di China.

Guan Yu menjawab Zhang Fei, masih dengan wajah berpikir. "Kau tahu, Adik Ketiga?" Katanya memulai. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda Gaibang Wu di kota..."

"Ah! Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan!" Zhang Fei langsung tanpa permisi menyelanya.

"Hah! Kalau dia cuma Gaibang biasa, memang tidak perlu dipikirkan!" Balas Guan Yu sambil menggeleng kuat. Kedua jendral yang sedang menikmati langit malam sambil duduk-duduk di kursi batu taman pohon _Dao_ itu kini terlihat serius. Memang ada sebuah meja dengan papan _xiangqi_ di atasnya, tetapi bukan permainan itu yang membuat mereka berpikir keras sekarang. "Masalahnya, orang-orang di kota berkata dia itu Phoenix!"

Mendengar itu, mata Zhang Fei langsung melotot lebar sampai bola matanya seolah akan keluar. "Phoenix? Maksudmu, Phoenix yang sudah dinantikan beribu-ribu tahun itu?" Ucapnya dengan suara nyaris berteriak karena gembira. "Kalau begitu, kita harus segera mengabarkan ini pada Kakak Pertama! Dia tentu akan sangat senang mendengarnya!"

"Tapi sekali lagi, dia itu cuma Gaibang!" Guan Yu menyergah. "Apa kau pikir masuk akal seorang Phoenix itu ternyata cuma Gaibang rendahan?"

Zhang Fei terlalu kaget untuk menjawab apapun.

"Bahkan bukan cuma itu!" Imbuh Guan Yu lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Jangankan membawa kedamaian dan berperang memerangi Kerajaan Wei yang bejat itu, sedang bertarung dengan orang jahat, atau pembuat onar saja tidak!" Serunya. "Yang dia lakukan itu cuma bermain-main dengan anak-anak kecil!"

"APAAAAAAA?" Mata Zhang Fei makin melebar saja. "Hei, Kakak Kedua, kau pasti bercanda!"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda tentang Phoenix? Kalau memang aku bercanda, biarlah Langit turun menimpaku sekarang!" Sumpahnya dengan suara serius, menunjukkan kalau dia tidak sedang main-main. "Gaibang seperti itu katanya baru saja memadamkan api cuma dengan mengusirnya saja! Malah katanya dia itu Phoenix!"

Sementara mereka asyik bercerita sendiri, keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka seseorang datang mendekati mereka. Orang itu siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak pertama mereka, Kaisar Liu Bei? "Selamat malam, Adik Kedua, Adik Ketiga!" Sapanya sambil bersoja, yang dibalas juga oleh kedua adiknya. Ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi batu lain yang kosong.

"Kulihat kalian sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Liu Bei penuh semangat. Sudah tentu dia tadi sempat mendengar mereka menyebut-nyebut 'Phoenix'.

Zhang Fei menjawab. "Kakak Kedua berkata ia barusan bertemu dengan Phoenix yang ditunggu-tunggu itu di kota!"

Mata Liu Bei pun melebar. "Benarkah itu, Adik Kedua?" Anehnya, Guan Yu tidak menjawab dengan anggukan maupun gelengan kepala.

"Sebaiknya Kakak Pertama jangan terlalu banyak berharap..." Balas Guan Yu tidak bersemangat sama sekali. "Orang-orang itu tentu telah salah. Yang kulihat itu bukan Phoenix. Cuma Gaibang biasa." Jawabnya pendek.

Liu Bei mengangguk, tetapi senyum lebar di wajahnya tak kunjung hilang. "Aku justru semakin yakin kalau dia adalah Phoenix!"

Tentu saja perkataan Liu Bei yang sangat bertentangan dengan pikiran mereka itu membuat Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei kaget benar. Seperti paduan suara saja, keduanya langsung bertanya. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Kaisar Shu itu tertawa. "Apa kalian tidak pernah dengar?" Tanyanya sambil memulai penjelasannya. "Bukankah berdasarkan ramalan leluhur, Phoenix itu memang akan datang cuma sebagai Gaibang biasa? Kalian berdua kira dia akan datang dengan arak-arakan, memakai baju megah-megah, naik di atas kereta kuda emas?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Kakak Pertama?" Tanya Guan Yu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jika memang Phoenix itu seperti demikian," Liu Bei menjawab. "Bagaimana cara dia bisa membawa kedamaian?"

Kali ini, yang protes bukan hanya Guan Yu saja, tetapi juga Zhang Fei. "Justru jika dia datang dengan wujudnya sebagai Gaibang, malah makin sulit mebawa kedamaian itu, bukan?"

Guan Yu menyambung. "Selain itu, Kakak Pertama, yang kulihat Phoenix itu lakukan bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan membawa kedamaian! Yang sedang dia lakukan itu cuma bermain dengan anak kecil. Daripada Phoenix, dia lebih mirip pengasuh anak!"

Mendapat protes dari kiri-kanan, Liu Bei semakin bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. "Adik Ketiga, kau harus ingat bahwa Phoenix itu membawa kedamaian ke rakyat-rakyat juga! Bukan cuma kepada petinggi-petinggi seperti kita. Kalau dia datang megah-megahan seperti itu, bagaimana caranya membawa kedamaian pada rakyat biasa?" Jawab Kaisar Shu yang sangat peduli terhadap rakyat itu. "Dan, Adik Kedua, mengenai bermain dengan anak-anak kecil itu, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Tetapi bukankah itu justru semakin menjadi bukti kuat kalau dia itu Phoenix?"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kadang kala, anak kecil punya perasaan yang lebih peka daripada kita orang dewasa." Jawab Liu Bei. "Anak kecil tahu membedakan mana orang yang benar-benar baik dan hanya pura-pura baik. Kalau laki-laki itu begitu didekati anak-anak kecil, apalagi dia seorang Gaibang, tentu itu tandanya dia orang yang sangat baik. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Phoenix!"

Melihat keoptimisan kakak angkatnya, Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saja.

Pada akhirnya, Guan Yu angkat bicara. "Kakak Pertama, besok pagi-pagi akan kutemui lagi Gaibang itu! Aku akan cari tahu apa dia benar-benar Phoenix yang sesungguhnya atau dia cuma berbohong saja."

"Aku juga!" Zhang Fei pun menyahut, dan ini yang menyebabkan Liu Bei agak khawatir. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya! Benar tidak orang yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix itu memang Phoenix? Jangan-jangan cuma penipu!"

Liu Bei menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya tak apa kau ikut, Adik Ketiga. Tetapi kau harus ingat tabiatmu yang keras dan suka seenaknya sendiri dalam bertindak itu." Kemudian Kaisar Shu itu memandang kedua adik angkatnya dengan tatapan serius. "Ingat. Berlakulah yang sopan pada Phoenix itu! Jangan mentang-mentang dia Gaibang sementara kalian berdua jendral, maka kalian bisa bertindak seenaknya. Sampaikan juga salamku padanya! Dan kalau bisa, undanglah dia ke istana, kita akan menyambutnya kapanpun!"

Kedua saudara itu pun, sesudah mendapatkan pesan dari kakak tertua mereka, mengangguk dan mempersiapkan rencana mereka untuk esok. Tentu, pagi-pagi benar, sebelum kota menjadi ramai, mereka harus terlebih dahulu menemukan Phoenix itu...

* * *

(1) Itu bahasa China untuk 'Red Hare'

Yahhhh~ akhirnya sekianlah chap 45... wkwkwkw...

BTW, apakah ada yang nyadar seorang OC yang mewakili saya eksis di cerita ini? Yups... anak kecil yang namanya Huiyue itu loh~ Nama lengkapnya Rong Huiyue. Kalo ada yang nyadar, ini nama utauloid saya (Rong Yuehui) yang dibalik aja. Huiyue ini versi 10 taonnya Yuehui (gambarnya ada di album FB saya) kecuali bahwa mata dan rambutnya warna hitam (sementara Yuehui warna orange). Yups, mirip ama Hui Na yang di 'The Two Pyromaniacs' Birthday'...

Aaaaa~ maaf... sepertinya chap yang kali ini emang agak pendek, ya... ^^;;; maklum saya soalnya sibuk dengan segala hal tentang arsitek.

OH IYA! PENGUMUMAN PENTING!  
Begini, sehubungan bahwa ternyata hari Selasa itu jadwal kuliahnya arsitek asli padat, saja jadi nggak punya waktu buat update... Ini aja menyempat2kan update. Maka dari itu, mulai dari chap sesudah ini, updatenya hari Jumat, ya... ^^ Soalnya hari sabtu besoknya nggak ada kuliah alias santai. Jadi, ingat! Ingat! Hari Jumat! HARI JUMAAAAAAAAAAT! *dinuklir gara2 teriak2*

Review?


	46. Tension Rising

**~REPLY REVIEW~**

**Fang2**: Wkwkwkwk... Yups! Nantikan~~~~~ *dinuklir gara2 tereak2*

**Bos:** Ngapain juga nyuri arsip2 strategi paman Zhuge Kongming? Mending ngeliatin tampangnya LX... =P

**Putri:** Ahahaha~ wah iya juga... XDDDD baru nyadar... o.O WOGH wah guru kamu sangar, yaaa~~~

**IXA Cross:** ya tentu aja pake nama China... =.= dia kan bukan kuda inggris... =.=

**Fansy Fan:** Hehehe... the only thing I can tell you is that: no, it won't be the same like Cao Pi... XDDDDD

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Wakakaka! entah dari mana muncul ide LX ice-skating... XDDDDD Hoooo~ makanya itulah, dia bukan Yuehui, tapi Huiyue... XDDDDD serupa tapi tidak sama~

Yak, seperti chap sebelumnya, disini setiap kali ada borderline, menandakan kalo kita masuk dari 1st POV ke 3rd POV... wkwkwkw...

Hmmm... saya tau sesudah nunggu lebih dari seminggu, sodara pasti nggak pengen saya banyak bacod lagi, jadi silahkan dibaca~~~~

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Ahhhh... akhirnya malam yang singkat ini berlalu juga...

Sekarang sudah pagi hari. Nggg... maksudku, langit memang masih gelap, tetapi matahari sudah mulai terbit. Jadi, aku harus bangun. Hari ini, aku berencana untuk bangun pagi-pagi benar dan menyendiri sebelum orang-orang lain bangun. Yah, memang kadang aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri, terutama ketika otakku sedang penat begini. Segera sesudah aku bangun, kuambil pedang yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana, kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung Gaibang itu tanpa membangunkan seorangpun.

Aku berjalan sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Rupanya, menjadi Phoenix itu tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Sesudah masalah di De Yang itu, aku semakin sadar kalau orang lain tidak akan sebegitu mudahnya percaya padaku. Pikir-pikir tentang itu, bukankah di gunung Jing sebelumnya pun aku mengalami hal yang sama? Dan parahnya, kemarin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada jendral Shu itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia memaksaku melakukan itu? Apa dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang rakyatnya sendiri katakan? Tidak, aku bukannya tidak mau atau tidak bisa. Tetapi aku kan bukan sedang ingin membuat pertunjukkan? Di Shu ini, aku tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang seperti Cao Pi yang mungkin akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dan aku tidak mau keberadaanku diketahui oleh orang-orang sepertinya. Lagipula, samar-samar aku merasa, mungkin meski aku melakukan sebuah pertunjukkan untuk jendral Shu itu sekalipun, dia tidak mungkin percaya padaku. Dia menganggap Gaibang sepertiku terlalu rendah...

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, aku sudah keluar dari gerbang kota Cheng Du. Sebelum masuk ke kota ini, aku ingat melewati sebuah hutan pohon buah _Dao_ yang sangat indah. Ke tempat itulah aku berjalan sementara memperhatikan langit berwarna biru tua yang perlahan-lahan makin menjadi terang. Sekarang mungkin masih jam empat, matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya yang berwarna keemasan itu.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di dalam hutan.

Memang tempat ini benar-benar indah. Rasanya di tempat ini, aku bisa benar-benar tenang.

Saat kupalingkan mataku ke arah matahari pagi itu, aku tersenyum lembut, seiring dengan angin yang bertiup. Aku bertemu dengan _seseorang_ yang paling ingin kutemui sekarang, yang kalau aku merasa bimbang dan lelah, _dia_ pasti datang. _Dia_ adalah... diriku sendiri, yang seorang lagi.

"_Tai Yang..."_

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa sendirian, hanya bersama dengan_nya_ saja. Jadi aku berjalan tanpa terburu-buru. Hari masih pagi, masih banyak waktu.

_Dia_ duduk di atas sebuah batu yang cukup besar, kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Hai, _Zuan Jin_... Apa kabar?" Tanya_nya_, sebelum terdiam sejenak memperhatikanku. "Kurasa tidak benar-benar baik, ya?"

Sambil mengangguk, aku mengambil duduk di depan_nya_, di atas rumput-rumput yang tebal dan lembut ini. "Iya, _Tai Yang_..." Jawabku. "Sebenarnya, sejak dari De Yang, aku tidak pernah merasa baik-baik saja."

Lalu, mulailah kuceritakan segala kejadian yang mendatangkan semua kekecewaan, kekesalan, dan kepenatan dalam hatiku ini. Aku yakin benar, meskipun _Tai Yang_ sudah tahu isi pikiranku, _dia_ tetap mendengarkannya sementara aku menceritakan semua hal itu. Mulai dari orang-orang De Yang yang menuduhku sampai hari kemarin, ketika seorang jendral Shu datang dan menantangku.

"Mereka..." _Tai Yang_ menghela nafas. "... benar-benar sombong, ya? Mentang-mentang kau hanya seorang Gaibang."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mataku menatap rerumputan hijau di sebelah kakiku. Udara musim dingin perlahan mulai menghangat seiring dengan matahari yang semakin tinggi. "S-sebenarnya... bukan kesombongan mereka... _Tai Yang_..." Kataku dengan suara terputus-putus. Kepalaku kutundukkan dalam-dalam. Jadi, _Tai Yang_ tidak mungkin bisa melihat wajahku. "T-tapi... kenapa... untuk membuat mereka senang saja... begini susahnya...?"

"Hmmm... kau masih ingin membuat mereka semua tersenyum, _Zuan Jin_?"

Kepalaku makin tertunduk dalam. Tanpa mengangguk, aku langsung menjawab. "T-tentu saja... _Tai Yang_..." Jawabku, berusaha agar suaraku terdengar jelas. Tetapi kurasa percuma saja. "Kalau membuat... mereka tersenyum saja... aku tidak bisa, bagaimana... bisa membawa kedamaian..."

Tanpa kusangka-sangka, _Tai Yang_ langsung memotong ucapanku. "_Zuan Jin_... kalau kau ingin membuat mereka tersenyum, tidak apa-apa." Katanya. "Tetapi bukan berarti kau sendiri harus menahan tangismu seperti itu..."

_Tai Yang_... benar-benar bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku!

Tangan_nya_ diletakkannya di bawah daguku, kemudian mengangkat wajahku dengan lembut. Pada akhirnya, wajahku pun terlihat jelas oleh_nya_. Sekarang _dia_ tahu wajahku yang memerah, ditambah mataku yang berkaca-kaca nyaris mengalirkan airmata.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah, _Zuan Jin_..." Kata_nya_ dengan suara pelan. "Hati dan perasaanmu itu sama saja seperti manusia biasa..."

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa membendung lagi airmataku. Aku menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan _Tai Yang_, kali ini aku bukan cuma menceritakan semua pengalamanku, tetapi juga seperti mengadu. Ya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengadu pada orangtuanya, seperti itulah aku. Aku tidak peduli lagi kalau kata mereka, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Orang-orang itu tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang aku alami, makanya bisa dengan mudah berkata begitu! Lagipula, _Tai Yang_ sendiri yang menyuruhku, kok! Tidak ada orang di tempat ini selain aku dan _dia_ saja.

"_Tai Yang_...!" Airmataku tumpah begitu saja. Untung saja aku sedang terduduk di tanah sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan jatuh seperti airmataku. "Kenapa, _Tai Yang_? Aku cuma ingin membuat mereka senang...! Cuma itu!" Seruku, terputus-putus oleh tangisanku sendiri. _Tai Yang_ tidak mengatakan apapun selain membelai rambutku dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi... kenapa justru mereka berbuat begitu padaku? Kenapa...?"

Bahkan aku bukan cuma mengadu pada _Tai Yang_ tentang itu. Segala sesuatu yang selama ini membebani pikiranku kukeluarkan semua! Benar-benar aku tidak peduli lagi kalau orang mengataiku cengeng atau seperti anak kecil! Di depan _Tai Yang_, aku bebas menjadi anak kecil! "Dan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu... kenapa mereka selalu ingin menjebakku, _Tai Yang_? Kenapa mereka membenciku sampai seperti itu? Apa aku pernah bersalah langsung pada mereka? Tidak kan, _Tai Yang_!" Untuk setiap kalimat, untuk setiap pertanyaan, volume suaraku meningkat, dan _Tai Yang_ pasti sadar akan hal ini. "Padahal... bukankah itu salah mereka sendiri tidak mau mengakui keberadaanku? Salah mereka sendiri kalau jatuh dalam kegelapan! Tapi Yaoguai-yaoguai selalu berusaha membunuhku...! Bahkan... bahkan juga manusia yang lain yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya!"

Ya, kalau mengingat-ingat tentang itu, aku jadi teringat pada semua _lao ban_ di Kota Perbatasan Kui yang keluarganya dihancurkan oleh Nü Gui, pada Miao'er yang hatinya dirusak oleh Zhi Ren, pada Yangmei yang ditipu oleh Gui Lu, dan pada orang-orang De Yang yang diadu-domba oleh Shui Gui... Gara-gara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu... mereka semua...!

"Ketika aku bertanya pada Gui Lu, apa dia ingin tinggal di _Tian Shang_, dia menjawab tidak!" Tuturku lagi, masih dengan suara yang sama, dengan emosi yang sama. Semua perasaan-perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan ini dengan sendirinya keluar dalam bentuk kata-kataku ini, semuanya! "Alasannya cuma karena... karena dia tidak ingin tinggal bersama makhluk rendah sepertiku, _Tai Yang_!"

"_Zuan Jin_..." Cuma satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut _Tai Yang_ sementara _ia_ menenangkanku.

"Tapi... bukan itu yang paling membuatku sedih, _Tai Yang_..." Suaraku masih sesenggukan, tetapi tetap seperti seruan. "Aku berjuang mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu bukan untuk diriku sendiri! Untuk orang-orang yang lain juga! T-tapi... apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, _Tai Yang_...?" Aku menutup mata, tetesan-tetesan airmataku jatuh di baju _Tai Yang_. "Mereka cuma akan menghargai aku jika aku menyelesaikan semua masalah-masalah mereka! Membuat mereka bahagia!"

"T-tapi... jika aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka..." Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat sebelum melanjutkan. "Lihat jendral Shu itu, _Tai Yang_! Dia menganggapku Gaibang rendahan yang tidak ada harganya saja jika aku tidak menunjukkan apapun untuknya! Bahkan, orang-orang di De Yang juga! Malah sesudah aku memerangi Yaoguai itupun, malah mereka menuduh dan memfitnahku yang bukan-bukan! A-aku...!"

_Tai Yang_ memelukku lebih erat lagi. Kedua tangannya yang merangkulku seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku lagi. Seolah-olah dia benar-benar ingin meleburkanku dengannya menjadi satu. Ya, kami memang satu... tetapi kalau terpisah begini tidak enak rasanya... Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku sudah mau menyerah saja harus melawan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang licik itu, meladeni macam-macam orang yang tidak pernah mempedulikanku kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka, tuntutan orang-orang yang setinggi langit bahwa Phoenix harus ini-itu dan bukan cuma seorang Gaibang. Semuanya itu! Aku jauh lebih memilih bersama _Tai Yang_... cuma itu saja...

"_Zuan Jin_..." Sambil mengelus punggungku, _Tai Yang_ berbisik. "... tapi, kau sayang pada mereka, kan?"

Inilah yang membuatku tidak jadi menyerah dan bertahan. Yahhh... sedikit banyak aku tidak bisa bilang tidak. Perasaan _Tai Yang_ sama denganku. Phoenix itu... sahabat semua makhluk, kan? Aku bukan cuma tahu tentang itu, tetapi juga mengerti benar dan merasakannya. Tetapi... kadang menjadi sahabat itu susah sekali kalau orang yang kita anggap sahabat itu tidak menganggap kita sama, bukan?

Perlahan _Tai Yang_ melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memperhatikanku sejenak, sebelum tangannya diulurkan dan diletakkannya di depan dadaku. "Sakitkah, _Zuan Jin_?" Tanyanya. Untuk sesaat, aku tidak dapat mengerti maksudnya sampai ia bertanya kembali. "Punya hati manusia... menjadi manusia sepenuhnya itu... begitu menyakitkan kah?"

Tidak heran_ Tai Yang_ bertanya begitu. Meski di depanku _dia_ berwujud manusia, tetap saja _dia_ bukan manusia yang tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, yang harus lahir dan belajar dari awal lagi, yang bisa disakiti...

Karena... yahhh... aku adalah diri_nya_ yang satu lagi yang bisa merasakan semua itu. _Tai Yang_ cuma bisa merasakan perasaanku karena aku adalah _dia_ yang satu lagi. Tetapi _Tai Yang_ sama sekali tidak mengerti yang kurasakan. Aku tahu itu. Karena dia bukan manusia sepertiku...

Menjawab pertanyaannya, aku pun mengangguk lemah. "Iya..." Kataku. "Kurasa, _Tai Yang_, omongan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tidak sepenuhnya salah juga... aku memang cuma manusia... manusia yang berhati lemah..."

_Tai Yang_ tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk untuk menatapnya. "Tetapi kau juga Phoenix." Balasnya. "Jika tidak, kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukan semua itu..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Melakukan apa...?"

Kedua tangan _Tai Yang_ sekarang berada di atas bahuku. "Kau bukan cuma ingin melihat mereka semua tersenyum, _Zuan Jin_... benar, kan?" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tetapi kau juga tidak ingin mereka sendirian... kau juga ingin ikut merasakan penderitaan mereka. Makanya kau mengalami semua ini..."

T-tunggu sebentar! Kenapa rasanya... kalimat itu terdengar tidak asing untukku? Kapan aku pernah mendengarnya, ya...?

Oh iya! Aku ingat sekarang! Saat melihat masa laluku dulu, aku melihat _seseorang_ yang tengah disiksa, kemudian pada _Si Xiang_ datang padanya untuk menolongnya. Tetapi _dia_ menolak dan cuma mengatakan itu sebagai alasan. Kukira yang kulihat saat itu adalah _Tai Yang_. Yah, tapi Taigong Wang bilang itu adalah aku sendiri! Astaga! Aku mengerti sekarang! Berarti memang benar yang mengatakan kata-kata itu adalah aku sendiri! Aku yang ada di sana, tetapi pada saat yang sama, _Tai Yang_ juga ada dalam diriku...

_Tai Yang_ memelukku lagi. Tetapi kali ini jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "_Zuan Jin_, aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu satu hal..." Kata_nya_. "Jika memang ada orang-orang seperti itu, yang begitu sombongnya karena kau cuma Gaibang, atau kalau ada orang yang menuduhmu bukan-bukan, biarkan saja." Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Kau tidak harus memaksa mereka semua mengakui kau itu Phoenix. Dan kau tidak harus membuat mereka semua tersenyum. Menyenangkan semua orang itu baik, tetapi bukan keharusan."

Saat untuk kedua kalinya _Tai Yang_ melepaskan pelukan_nya_, aku jadi benar-benar merasa lega. Semua kepenatan dan kesusahan yang menyesakkan dadaku ini akhirnya berhasil dikeluarkan semuanya. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar ringan sekali, tidak ada beban yang mengganjal lagi. Akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum. _Tai Yang_ juga tersenyum.

Matahari semakin lama semakin tinggi. Mungkin sekarang sudah hampir jam enam. Yah, tidak lama lagi semua orang akan bangun.

"_Zuan Jin_..." _Tai Yang_ tiba-tiba memanggilku sambil dengan awas memandang kiri-kanan. "Sebentar lagi seseorang akan datang..."

"Ahhh..." Aku hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Ini berarti aku harus berpisah dengan _Tai Yang_. "Apa kau harus pergi sekarang?"

_Dia_ mengangguk. "Bukankah mereka tidak boleh dan tidak akan bisa melihatku? Karena itu kau adalah aku yang bisa mereka lihat, _Zuan Jin_..."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, tanpa banyak memberikan penjelasan lagi, _Tai Yang_ langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Sesudah berjalan di balik sebuah barisan pohon _Dao_ yang rapat, _dia_ tidak kelihatan lagi. Hanya tinggal aku sendirian di tempat ini. Yah, memang harusnya aku kembali. Tapi... aku masih ingin di sini. Berada di tempat yang indah seperti ini benar-benar membuat perasaan jadi tenang...

Tetapi ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

_Tai Yang_ memang benar. Seseorang, atau mungkin lebih dari satu, akan segera datang. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki berjalan bergesekan dengan daun-daun dan kelopak bunga yang jatuh. Bahkan lebih tepatnya, dari suara langkah kaki yang berat dengan sepatu besinya itu saja aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang. Yang pasti, bukan orang yang ingin kutemui sebenarnya...

Tapi aku tidak bergerak, berbalik untuk melihat kedatangan mereka berdua pun tidak.

"Kau disini rupanya, anak muda..."

Suara itu adalah suara kepunyaan jendral Shu yang kemarin kutemui.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka, sebuah tangan yang besar langsung dengan kasar mencengkram bahuku, kemudian langsung menarikku untuk menghadap mereka berdua.

"Hei, kau! Hadap sini!"

Yang menarikku adalah seorang jendral lain lagi. Jendral yang ini tidak setinggi jendral yang kemarin kutemui. Tetapi wajahnya lebih beringas dan kasar. Begitu juga suaranya yang menggelegar dan keras seperti halilintar itu. Hanya sekilas pandang saja semua orang akan langsung tahu bahwa jendral yang satu ini benar-benar tempramental dan tidak sabaran.

"Selamat pagi..." Sapaku sambil berdiri masih mencoba untuk ramah. Aku membungkuk dan bersoja pada keduanya. "Apa yang _huixia_ berdua cari di tempat ini?"

"Hmph! Sudah tentu _benjiangjun_ berdua mencarimu!" Seru jendral yang lebih pendek itu dengan suara kerasnya. "Sudah, tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi! Cepat buktikan kalau kau itu Phoenix!"

Kedua jendral itu kemudian memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan sekaligus menantang. Kedua tangan mereka silangkan di depan dada, menungguku tidak sabaran sambil mengetukkan kaki pada tanah. Kelihatan sekali kalau kedua jendral itu sebenarnya sudah kesal bukan buatan karena mereka yang jendral itu harus bercapek-lelah bangun pagi-pagi hanya demi bisa bertemu denganku dan melihat apakah aku ini Phoenix atau bukan.

Tetapi, apa mereka kira yang jengkel hanya mereka saja?

Aku juga! Aku kesal bukan main dengan tingkah mereka yang sombong ini! Kenapa banyak orang selalu melihat Gaibang sebagai manusia rendahan yang tidak punya martabat? Semua manusia itu pada dasarnya sama saja! Kalau para jendral ini membela negaranya, para Gaibang juga, hanya saja mereka melakukannya dengan cara lebih diam-diam. Apa mereka berdua pikir mentang-mentang mereka itu jendral sementara aku cuma Gaibang, mereka bisa memerintahku seenaknya?

Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Jadi ini yang dikatakan sebagai Kerajaan Barat Shu? Yang katanya memiliki Kaisar yang baik, rendah hati serta terhormat, serta Perdana Mentri yang bijaksana dan tidak memandang enteng orang lain? Kalau iya, kenapa... kenapa jendral-jendralnya seperti ini?

"Ayo cepat!" Kali ini, jendral berjanggut panjang sampai ke perut itu ikut main perintah. Sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Lakukan sesuatu!"

Untung saja aku sebelumnya sudah menenangkan diriku dengan bersama-sama _Tai Yang_. Kalau tidak, menghadapi kedua orang seperti ini aku bisa meledak-ledak. Jadi, masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang aku membalas. "_Huixia_ berdua ingin bukti seperti apa?"

"Apapun yang membuktikan kau itu Phoenix!" Jawab jendral yang lebih pendek.

Oh? Hanya itu? Apa mata emasku ini masih kurang? Selama aku malang melintang dari Wu ke Wei ke Shu, aku sama sekali belum pernah lihat seseorang yang bermata emas sepertiku! Jadi, kenapa mereka masih bertanya?

Tidak ada yang melihat tanganku yang mengepal, atau gigiku yang menggertak. Ya Tian...! Kenapa mereka begitu keras kepalanya memaksaku melakukan pertunjukkan di depan mereka? Kenapa? Apa mereka pun seperti Kaisar Cao Cao dulu yang memaksaku menunjukkan kekuatanku, sampai-sampai menyiksaku begitu?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku hanya berjalan melalui mereka dengan langkah lebar dan cepat karena marah. Jangan mengira aku benci pada mereka dan ingin memancing permusuhan dengan mereka. Aku hanya... capek! Lelah berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti ini!

"Hei! Berhenti kau, Gaibang!" Seru jendral berwajah beringas itu dengan suara kasar.

"Adik Ketiga! Tak perlu terburu-buru begitu!"

Hanya itu yang dilakukannya sebelum keduanya berhenti mengejarku. Tetapi aku sadar mereka diam-diam membuntutiku, mengamat-amati setiap gerak-gerikku seolah ingin mencari-cari sesuatu. Kali ini bukan mencari bukti bahwa aku seorang Phoenix, tetapi mencari celah yang bisa membuktikanku kalau aku ini cuma pembohong!

Eh... tunggu sebentar...

Kalau tidak salah, jendral berjanggut panjang itu memanggil jendral yang satunya 'Adik Ketiga'. Sebentar... kudengar, Kaisar Liu Bei dari Shu angkat saudara dengan dua orang lain yang pada akhirnya menjadi jendral, bahkan salah satu dari Lima Jendral Macan Shu yang terkenal itu. Apa mungkin... kedua orang itu adalah Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei? Adik kedua dan ketiga dari Kaisar Liu Bei? Ya, tidak salah lagi! Dengan pakaian dan penampilan seperti itu, tentu mereka bukan jendral biasa. Terutama senjata mereka itu... tentulah benar mereka berdua adalah Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei!

Pantas saja mereka sombong begitu.

Aku cuma bisa membuang nafas kuat-kuat. Tapi, setinggi apapun pangkat mereka, apa pantas mereka tinggi hati seperti itu? Terutama, jika memang benar mereka adik angkat Kaisar Liu Bei, dan jika memang benar Kaisar Liu Bei adalah kaisar yang sangat merakyat dan rendah hati, kenapa mereka bisa begitu berbeda dari Kaisar Shu kakak mereka itu?

Kugelengkan kepalaku, ingin membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari otak. Percuma saja memikirkannya. Tidak ada gunanya malah membuat stress saja.

Akhirnya, sampailah aku kembali di Cheng Du. Pagi-pagi seperti ini, kota itu sudah mulai ramai. Kulihat pedagang-pedagang mulai keluar dari rumah mereka, bersiap sedia dengan gerobak dagangan mereka. Para ibu mulai membangunkan anak-anaknya. Beberapa orang keluar dari kota, mungkin bersiap pergi ke hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar. Ahhh... pagi musim dingin... meski matahari tetap bersinar terik, udara tetap saja dingin. Untung saja salju tidak turun, kalau tidak pasti udaranya akan makin dingin saja.

Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup sering kulihat di Jian Ye.

Sementara aku berjalan kembali ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang sambil menikmati pemandangan kota, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara yang mengagetkan semua orang! Bukan, kali ini bukan kebakaran seperti kemarin. Yang kudengar hari ini adalah suara derap langkah kaki kuda, sepertinya kuda itu sedang berlari akibat dipacu sekencang mungkin oleh pengendaranya!

Apa mungkin seorang perampok?

Saat aku berlari ke sumber suara itu, aku sadar aku salah. Bukan, itu bukan seorang perampok. Tidak mungkin kan seorang perampok menunggang kuda berwarna coklat tua yang besar dan kelihatan megah dengan pelana dan tali kekangnya, seperti kuda istana? Selain itu, penunggang itu mengenakan baju yang tak kalah bagusnya dari kedua jendral Shu tadi...

Sekali lagi... jendral Shu...

Aku sudah akan berjalan lagi dan memilih tidak mencari perkara dengan yang namanya 'jendral Shu' manapun. Tetapi, jendral Shu itu sendiri yang berteriak keras. "Tunggu!"

Apa dia sedang memanggilku?

Saat aku berbalik, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada tepat di belakangku, sedang menghentikan kudanya. Jendral itu langsung turun dari kudanya dengan kecepatan kilat, nyaris saja jatuh! Kemudian ia tetap berlari, tetapi jatuh lagi di depanku, kali ini dalam posisi berlutut. Sepertinya memang sengaja.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. "_Xiansheng_!" Serunya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Dari suaranya itu, aku tahu sepertinya dia sedang benar-benar senang sekali, tetapi pada saat yang sama seruannya itu mengandung nada memohon. "_Xiansheng_! Kumohon! Bantulah aku!"

"Hei, berdirilah..." Kataku sambil membantunya berdiri. Dia pun melakukannya. Seperti kemarin juga, hari ini lagi-lagi aku bikin heboh seluruh kota, padahal masih pagi. Orang-orang semuanya memandang pada kami berdua, malah sebagian besar mengerumuni. Ah, tapi, biarlah... "_Huixia_, orang rendah seperti _bei_ ini bisa melakukan apa untuk membantu _huixia_?"

Yang kuucapkan bukan kalimat rendah hati lagi.

Yang kuucapkan itu sebuah sindiran.

Membantu? Yahhh... aku tentu akan membantunya. Apa yang akan dimintanya sekarang? Apa seperti tadi? Seperti dua jendral sombong itu? Ingin aku membuktikan siapa aku sebenarnya? Begitu?

Aku sudah muak! Dasar munafik! Kalau mereka memang tidak percaya aku ini Phoenix, lalu kenapa minta tolong? Ingin mengujiku? Atau ingin melihatku gagal dan nantinya mengataiku pembohong? Sungguh orang-orang ini keterlaluan! Mereka jendral kan? Mereka tentu dengan segala kesombongannya itu bisa melakukan apapun! Tidak perlu minta pada seorang Gaibang rendahan tak bermartabat, tuna wisma dan tak berpendidikan sepertiku!

Jendral Shu itu agak sedikit terkejut mendengar nada pertanyaanku, yang meskipun kedengarannya saja rendah hati tetapi menyindir. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan itu.

"_Xiansheng_..."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku '_xiansheng_'. _Bei_ ini hanya seorang Gaibang rendah saja, _huixia_."

Aku melihatnya menelan ludah saat mendengar sahutanku. Mungkin dia benar-benar terkejut karena pada pertemuan pertama saja penyambutanku sudah begini tidak bersahabat. Aku capek terus-terusan tersenyum di depan orang-orang sombong seperti ini. Yah, orang-orang kota ini juga pasti bingung dengan sikapku. Baru saja kemarin mereka melihatku bermain dengan anak-anak kecil, malah sekarang sifatku sudah berubah begini jauh.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu. Antara anak-anak kecil dan jendral-jendral yang sombong, ada perbedaan yang benar-benar tak bisa dijembatani.

"Apa yang _huixia_ ingin Gaibang seperti _bei_ lakukan untuk _huixia_?" Tanyaku dingin.

"_Xiansheng_..." Dia tetap bersikeras memanggilku '_xiansheng_'. Kali ini, aku mendengar keragu-raguan di suara jendral Shu yang masih muda itu. Yah, bahkan dia tidak terlihat lebih tua dariku. "Aku sangat butuh pertolongan _xiansheng_. Ibuku sedang sakit! Mohon _xiansheng_ berbaik hati..."

"Kau tentu meminta tolong pada orang yang salah, _huixia_." Jawabku memotong ucapannya. Ya, aku jadi ingat. Dia adalah jendral Shu yang kulihat di tempat bola kegelapan itu, yang ibunya sedang sakit dan masih menunggu Phoenix.

Hanya satu pikiran yang terlintas di benakku. Semisalkan, semisalkan saja, ibunya tidak pernah sakit, apa mungkin dia mau datang cuma untuk meminta tolong padaku? Jangan-jangan malah dia akan berbuat seperti kedua jendral itu!

Jendral muda itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku yakin aku tidak mungkin salah!" Serunya bersikeras. "_Xiansheng_, kau Phoenix itu, bukan? Tentu dengan kekuatanmu itu kau bisa menyembuhkan ibuku!"

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak lihat aku, _huixia_? Lihatlah aku yang Gaibang rendahan ini." Saat itulah, dari sudut mataku kulihat Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei rupanya tengah menyaksikan kejadian ini juga. "Kau tidak kecewa menemukan Phoenix yang kau harap-harapkan itu cuma orang rendahan sepertiku?"

Dia cuma tertunduk dalam-dalam.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Hahhh... inilah yang aku tidak suka dari Lu Xun. Kadang-kadang dia sukanya pergi saat orang sedang tidur. Jadinya, saat aku bangun, dia tidak ada. Ah, tapi harusnya aku juga tidak boleh menyalahkan dia. Aku tahu benar Lu Xun memang ingin sendirian. Kemarin dia bercerita padaku kalau dia tidak bisa sendirian lagi, karena dia menolong seorang anak kecil dari kobaran api. Kelihatannya memang menyenangkan bahwa sesudah itu Lu Xun sempat bermain dengan beberapa anak-anak kecil. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya kemarin kesal adalah kehadiran seorang jendral Shu yang menantangnya menunjukkan kekuatannya.

Kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, sih, tanpa perlu menunggu dua kali aku akan langsung menggunakan kekuatanku. Tapi, aneh juga Lu Xun. Kenapa dia cuma memilih tidak melakukan apa-apa, ya?

Sudahlah... jalan pikirannya memang berbeda denganku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengerti dia. Aku kan tidak pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang Phoenix yang juga jadi manusia pada saat yang sama.

Jadi, daripada memikirkan hal itu susah-susah, sekarang sebaiknya aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu. Tempat ini tempat perkumpulan Gaibang, kan? Kalau benar, mungkin ada kerjaan yang bisa kulakukan, sekalian untuk menambah uang.

"_Jie mei_!" Aku memanggil gadis yang duduk di balik meja gedung itu, tengah sibuk mengurusi kertas-kertas kerjaan untuk diselesaikan oleh Gaibang-gaibang di sana. "Boleh kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?"

Gadis Gaibang yang ramah itu dengan senyum lebar langsung memberikan kertas-kertas itu padaku. "Silahkan, _jie mei_!"

Kulihat satu per satu kertas itu. Sama seperti Lu Xun, aku berusaha menghindari pekerjaan yang butuh membunuh atau melawan atau merampok sesuatu dari orang lain. Sebisanya aku memilih pekerjaan yang ringan-ringan saja, terutama mengingat aku sendiri belum terlalu mahir bertarung.

Pada akhirnya, aku menemukan sebuah kertas yang menuliskan permintaan dari seorang _lao ban_ di kota itu. Di sana tertulis kalau kuda-kuda peliharaannya, hampir semuanya, tidak mau makan atau minum, bahkan keluar dari kandang pun tidak mau! Wah, sungguh aneh kejadian ini. Dia meminta bantuan untuk menyelidiki mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Nah, yang membuatku bingung adalah, _lao ban_ ini sudah minta tolong sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Imbalan yang dia berikan pun tidak sedikit. Tetapi, kenapa tidak ada yang mau menerima tugas ini?

Hmmm... kasihan juga _lao ban_ ini. Sebaiknya kubantu...

"_Jie mei_," Kataku seraya mengembalikan semua kertas yang lain, kemudian menunjukkan yang kuambil. "aku akan mengerjakan ini."

Gadis itu memperhatikan beberapa saat, sebelum wajahnya berubah. Ia kelihatan benar-benar terperanjat sekali! "Kau tidak salah mengambil kerjaan itu, _jie mei_?" Tanyanya penuh keterkejutan. "Ah, aku ingat. Kau baru tiba di tempat ini, bukan? Pantas saja kau tidak tahu..."

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. "Ada apa dengan kerjaan ini, _jie mei_?"

Si gadis Gaibang menunjukkan wajah tidak senang, kemudian menjawab. "Semua orang di kota ini tahu _lao ban_ itu adalah _lao ban_ busuk penipu yang tidak pantas ditolong!" Tukasnya dengan nada mengumpat. "Dia punya peternakan kuda yang sangat besar. Bisa dibilang selain orang istana, dia orang terkaya di kota Cheng Du ini! Tapi dia sungguh pelit dan sombong!"

Semakin lama aku semakin tertarik mendengar penjelasannya. "Sudah begitu, dia tidak pernah mau menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan!" Lanjut _jie mei_ itu, masih dengan kemarahan yang sama. "Dia bisa kaya berkat orang-orang istana yang membeli kuda darinya, mentang-mentang kuda-kudanya itu memang paling sehat!"

Aku pun mangut-mangut mengerti. Hmmm... mungkin dia benar. Tetapi kurasa tidak baik kalau aku tidak jadi mengambil kerjaan ini. Lagipula, tidak ada kerjaan lain yang bisa kulakukan selain ini.

"_Jie mei_, kalau kau mengambil misi itu, tolong sekalian kau amati sesuatu..." Pinta gadis itu. "... aku heran. Biasanya, untuk bertumbuh, kuda butuh waktu sekitar empat tahun sampai siap untuk ditunggangi. Entah kenapa, kuda-kuda kepunyaan _lao ban_ ini tumbuh besar sangat cepat! Itu alasan lain mengapa dia bisa menjual dengan cepat dan membuatnya kaya!"

Hah? Bisa ada kejadian seperti itu? Wah... ini benar-benar harus diselidiki!

"Baiklah, _jie mei_." Kataku sambil mengangguk. "Aku akan mencoba."

"Berjuanglah! Semoga berhasil!" Seru _jie mei_ itu sementara aku sudah berlari meninggalkan gedung perkumpulan Gaibang.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal pergi ke tempat _lao ban_ itu...

BRUUUUUK!

"Awww..."

Ahhh... sial... pagi-pagi begini aku sudah ceroboh! Menabrak seseorang sampai aku sendiri jatuh...

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa, _guniang_?"

Aku menerima uluran tangan seseorang yang berusaha membantuku berdiri. "Terima kasih." Kataku sembari menggunakan tanganku untuk menyangga tubuhku. Baru saat kepalaku kutengadahkan, aku bisa melihat siapa orang yang kutabrak dan yang sedang menolongku sekarang. Dan...

... Ya Tian...

Sungguh. Di dunia ini, belum pernah aku melihat seseorang secantik gadis di depanku ini! Entah putri, bangsawan, rakyat jelata, atau Gaibang, tidak pernah ada yang secantik ini! Mungkin satu-satunya yang dapat dibandingkan dengannya hanya Putri Sun Shang Xiang saja. Memang benar dia bukan putri yang mengenakan pakaian sutra yang indah-indah, dengan rambut diberi hiasan berbagai macam, atau wajah yang dirias sedemikian rupa dengan bedak dan pemerah bibir. Dia seorang gadis yang berpakaian cukup mewah memang, tetapi sederhana. Rambutnya yang panjang melebihi bahu dengan bagian bawah yang ikal, hanya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau muda dan putih yang sangat indah, bermotif bunga _luo lan_ yang sungguh berseni. Gadis itu juga mengenakan baju baja, tetapi anehnya terlihat seperti batu giok jika tertimpa cahaya matahari. Dan kelihatan dari tombak yang digenggamnya bahwa dia pasti adalah seorang jendral, atau setidaknya dia tentu bisa bertarung.

Gadis itu, yang kelihatannya hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku, memberiku seulas senyum tipis. "Maaf, aku tidak hati-hati berjalan sehingga menyebabkan _guniang_ jatuh."

Bukan hanya cantik dan bisa bertarung, gadis ini pun sopan dan ramah! "Justru _bei_ yang harusnya minta maaf, _guniang_." Kataku sambil membungkuk. "Aku melamun sambil berlari."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, gadis itu memperhatikanku sejenak. Pada akhirnya, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "_Guniang_, maafkan ketidaksopananku." Katanya sebelum memulai. "Tapi... boleh aku lihat tusuk konde yang kau pakai?"

"Oh! Tentu boleh!" Kataku sambil melepas tusuk konde bunga _luo lan_ itu. Ya, tusuk konde indah yang kuterima dari seorang pedagang buah _Dao_ yang kutemui di kota Ba Jun. Hmmm... tidak heran gadis ini ingin melihatnya, mungkin senang dengan keindahannya. Kulihat dia mengamat-amati tusuk konde itu dengan seksama.

"_Guniang_, boleh aku tahu dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanyanya seraya menyerahkan tusuk konde itu kembali.

Sambil memakai tusuk konde itu, aku menjawab. "Seorang pedagang buah _Dao_ yang baik hati memberiku saat aku berada di kota Ba Jun dalam perjalanan kemari." Jawabku. Untuk sesaat, dia mengerutkan dahi, sebelum akhirnya mangut-mangut mengerti. Apa maksudnya itu, dan alasa mengapa ia bertanya, sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu. "Hmmm... dia berkata, sebenarnya ini kepunyaan anak gadisnya yang sedang berada di ibukota ini menjadi jendral."

"Ohhh..." Katanya. "Tusuk konde itu benar-benar cocok sekali untukmu, _guniang_!"

Aku melemparkan senyum tulus sambil membungkuk sekali. "Terima kasih banyak atas pujian _guniang_..."

Dengan begitu, pertemuanku yang singkat dengan _guniang_ itu pun berakhir. Dia permisi untuk pergi, kemudian berlari melanjutkan perjalanannya. Aku juga sama. Kami berselisih jalan.

Dalam hati aku berpikir, kenapa gadis itu bertanya tentang tusuk konde ini, ya? Hmmm... apa benar hanya karena dia suka...

Eh...?

Ya Tian! Jangan-jangan dia itu Yan Lu! Putri si pedagang _Dao_ itu! Pantas saja dia bertanya begitu padaku! Tusuk konde ini kan sebenarnya miliknya! Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa telat menyadarinya?

Jadi, dengan segera aku berbalik, kemudian mengejarnya dengan langkah secepat yang kakiku bisa. Orang-orang di sana sampai kaget melihat tingkahku. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, yang jelas aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu! Yan Lu!

Tetapi saat aku berbelok pada sebuah tikungan tempat terakhir aku melihatnya, aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Jiang Wei**_

"_Kau tidak kecewa menemukan Phoenix yang kau harap-harapkan itu cuma orang rendahan sepertiku?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, aku cuma bisa tertunduk.

Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka pertemuanku dengan Phoenix yang sangat aku harap-harapkan itu ternyata seperti ini! Rupanya, bukan hanya dalam mimpiku itu dia kelihatan marah dan kesal saat bertemu denganku. Saat aku bertemu dengannya di kenyataan saja dia menyambutku dengan cara yang sama. Dengan sindiran. Dengan kekesalan dan kemarahan yang berusaha ditahannya.

Tetapi apa sebabnya, aku tidak tahu.

"_Huixia_..." Dia berkata lagi, tetapi suaranya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Tetapi tetap tajam. "Bukankah kau juga seperti jendral-jendral yang lainnya, yang tidak suka melihat Phoenix itu rupanya berwujud makhluk rendah seperti ini?" Tanya sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika aku memberanikan diri bertatap dengannya, kulihat matanya untuk sekilas menatap ke salah satu arah. Penasaran, aku pun segera mengikutinya. Rupanya, sepasang mata emasnya itu dengan tajam mengarah pada dua orang jendral yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Aku tahu kedua jendral itu adalah Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei. Tetapi apa alasan Phoenix ini menatap mereka begitu, aku juga tidak tahu.

Tapi... mendengar pertanyaannya... apa mungkin...?

Mungkinkah, Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei begitu tidak percayanya, dan keras kepala, sampai membuatnya marah?

Sejujurnya, aku pun tidak menyangka rupanya Phoenix yang kutemukan ini cuma berpakaian... Gaibang. Tetapi aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa Phoenix yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu itu sudah masuk ke Shu, dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke Cheng Du. Aku langsung tahu dari rambut dan mata emasnya, juga logat timurnya yang sangat kentara, bahwa dia adalah Phoenix itu. Sebenarnya aku bahkan tahu aku akan melihat Phoenix yang berpakaian Gaibang, yang berjalan seorang diri tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Bukan Phoenix yang mengenakan baju baja dan membawa sekumpulan prajurit untuk melindunginya.

Tapi... sekali lagi... rasanya sulit dipercaya. Dalam tubuh seseorang yang usianya mungkin hanya delapan belas tahun, setahun lebih tua dariku, dalam tubuh seorang Gaibang yang dikenal sebagai gerombolan pengemis yang tidak punya rumah dan kerjanya hanya berkelana saja, rupanya ada Phoenix... Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian di China itu.

Ini lebih tidak bisa dipercaya daripada mimpi yang kulihat saat itu.

Jadi, orang inikah yang kulihat sedang melawan Xing Tian, Yaoguai raksasa itu? Dan yang juga nantinya akan memberikanku kekuatan yang begitu luar biasa untuk mengalahkan Yaoguai?

Sementara aku masih terlalu larut dalam pikiranku, kulihat Phoenix itu melenggang dengan tenang melewatiku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Aku tidak mau Phoenix ini pergi!

Jadi, segera kutarik lengan atasnya. Dia tidak bisa melawan, tentu saja. Aku lebih tinggi darinya. Aku seorang jendral, mengenakan pakaian baja dan membawa tombak. "_Xiansheng_! Tunggu! Tolong jangan berlalu begitu saja!" Seruku.

Dia cuma menatapku saja, tidak berusaha melepaskan diri atau apapun. "Jadi, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Tanyanya tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin memohon satu hal! Sembuhkan ibuku!" Pintaku dengan sepenuh hati, berharap dengan seluruh keberadaanku dia akan mengabulkan permintaanku.

Anehnya, dia benar-benar cuma diam. Tidak sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak berteriak minta tolong. Tidak menyerang atau melakukan perlawanan apapun seperti Gaibang kebanyakan. Yang dia lakukan cuma satu, menatapku. Ya, dia menatapku tajam dengan sepasang mata emasnya itu. Mata emas yang bening dan lembut, tetapi pada saat yang sama berkilat-kilat dan tajam seperti pisau yang baru saja ditempa. Ekspresi atau perasaan apa yang sedang ada dalam dirinya, aku sendiri tidak bisa menebaknya, dan mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku tidak tahu.

Ahhh...

Mata yang memancarkan cahaya yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hanya dengan melihat sepasang kolam emas itu saja aku benar-benar bisa melihat Phoenix itu! Bukan, di depanku bukan seorang Gaibang yang dikatakan rendahan itu! Bukan seorang berusia delapan belas tahun yang masih terhitung sangat muda dan tidak berpengalaman!

Di depanku... seorang Phoenix...

Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian ke China. Phoenix yang dengan pedang di tangannya memusnahkan segala macam Yaoguai yang menghantui Shu. Phoenix yang cahayanya bisa melenyapkan kegelapan...

Phoenix yang tidak boleh kuragukan lagi!

"_Xiansheng_!" Seruku pada akhirnya dengan berani. Kali ini aku membalas tatapannya, bukan dengan tatapan penuh permohonan seperti tadi. Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Ya! Aku yakin dia pasti akan menolong _niang_! Tanpa perlu aku meminta dan mengemis, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Yang ingin dia lihat cuma satu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena kau punya kekuatan menyembuhkan itu! Kau adalah Phoenix, kan? Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" Kataku dengan penuh kepastian. Akhirnya, kulihat tatapannya yang melunak. "Tidak peduli apa kata orang lain, pokoknya kau pasti adalah Phoenix itu!"

Matanya melebar untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian pada akhirnya aku melihat seulas senyum di wajahnya yang sedari tadi menampakkan kekesalan itu. Benar-benar senyum yang tulus dan lembut... sama seperti Phoenix yang kulihat dalam mimpiku itu...

Ah, tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti benar-benar Phoenix yang sudah lama kutunggu itu...

Kemudian, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Kedua mata Phoenix itu tertutup untuk beberapa saat. Dan, entah pengelihatanku ini benar atau tidak, aku melihat airmatanya mengalir... Ah, benar juga. Phoenix bisa menyembuhkan dengan airmatanya, kan? Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah, meski ia menangis, wajahnya tidak menampakkan kesedihan. Sebaliknya, dia terlihat begitu gembira, sangking gembiranya sampai menangis...

Aku pun sekarang sangat gembira sepertinya, sampai nyaris menangis. Entah karena bertemu dengan Phoenix ini atau karena tahu ibuku akan sembuh. Mungkin dua-duanya.

Saat aku merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangannya, mau tidak mau aku juga menutup mata. Tetapi sungguh aneh! Aku bukannya melihat kegelapan saat menutup mataku, justru aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang lain. Aku seperti berada di tempat yang putih bersih dan indah, penuh bermandikan cahaya yang tak terperi indahnya! Dia masih berada di depanku, dan barulah aku sadar bahwa seluruh cahaya ini asalnya dari dia. Wajahnya... sungguh tidak bisa kukatakan meski dengan puisi maupun pantun seindah apapun! Di satu sisi, aku melihat seorang laki-laki di depanku berdiri dengan penuh wibawa, dengan aura kebijaksanaan mengelilinginya. Kalau seandainya aku tidak terlalu terpaku pada pemandangan ini, aku pasti akan langsung jatuh dan ber-_kowtow_. Tapi di sisi lain, aku bukan cuma melihat seorang laki-laki dalam dirinya tetapi juga seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang tersenyum senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar penuh kegembiraan dan keceriaan yang polos dan bersih karena menolong seseorang. Dari tubuhnya, cahaya yang lembut bagai aliran air dan desiran angin, tetapi kuat seperti kobaran api, keluar dari tubuhnya ke segala arah.

Jadi ini... kekuatannya? Kekuatan yang aneh...

Kekuatan... cahaya...

Sesudah itu, dia membuka matanya kembali. Aku juga. Kali ini matanya menatapku tidak dengan tatapan tajam yang sama. "Sekarang, jenguklah ibumu, _huixia_..." Katanya masih dengan senyum yang sama. Sorot matanya yang meneduhkan itu membuatku yakin benar, semua akan baik-baik saja. "Dia pasti sedang menunggumu sekarang."

Eh?

Tapi... dia bahkan tidak memastikan apa memang ibuku sudah sembuh?

Ah, mungkin memang ini tujuannya. Lagipula, siapa aku sehingga boleh seenaknya memaksanya pergi ke Tian Shui? Perjalanan dari sini ke Tian Shui bisa memakan waktu sampai seminggu, mungkin bisa lima hari kalau tanpa henti. Dia tentu punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan...

"Baiklah." Kataku sambil bersoja sekali. "Terima kasih banyak, _xiansheng_!"

Dengan begitu, aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku segera menunggangi kudaku lagi dan pergi keluar dari kota ini. Ya, aku yakin ibuku pasti sembuh!

Sambil memacu kudaku, aku menggenggam tali kekang kudaku erat-erat. Rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa percaya! Phoenix itu rupanya benar-benar sudah tiba. Dia tidak bohong! Aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke Wu untuk bertemu dengannya, dia rupanya sudah ada di sini! Di Shu! Di Kerajaan Barat!

Akhirnya... setelah waktu yang sangat lama, ibuku sembuh! Segera kuseka airmata yang mulai membasahi mataku, padahal belum juga keluar. Aku cuma membayangkan, mungkin nanti sesampainya aku di Tian Shui, bahkan sebelum aku masuk ke rumah, ibuku sudah keluar dan berlari ke arahku dengan kakinya sendiri kemudian memelukku. Yah, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika melihatku pulang!

Saat menoleh ke belakang, aku cuma bisa melihat gerbang kota Cheng Du itu begitu jauh sekarang. Tapi, aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas Phoenix itu, terbayang-bayang di kepalaku. Rasanya kalau boleh, aku ingin bersama dengannya...

Benar. Kalau aku sudah kembali menjenguk dari ibuku, aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai balas budi...

* * *

Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei melihat seluruh kejadian itu di depan mata mereka sendiri. Ya, mereka kenal siapa jendral Shu yang baru datang itu. Dia adalah jendral yang termuda di Shu, sekaligus murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, seorang pemuda yang luar biasa cakap dan pandai dari Tian Shui. Namanya Jiang Wei. Mereka berdua juga tahu benar bahwa ibu dari jendral muda itu sedang sakit keras.

Yang mereka tidak percaya adalah, bagaimana mungkin Jiang Wei yang pandai dan kritis orangnya itu dengan gampangnya percaya pada omongan Gaibang tak jelas asal usulnya itu.

Bukan hanya itu, kedua jendral kaliber itu tentu jengkel bukan kepalang saat mendengar omongan si Gaibang. Bisa-bisanya dia menyindir mereka di depan orang banyak seperti itu! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia itu cuma salah satu dari gerombolan pengemis yang tidak ada gunanya selain bikin masalah saja? Sebaliknya, mereka adalah jendral besar dari Shu, bahkan keduanya adalah adik angkat langsung Kaisar Liu Bei!

Jadi, sesudah kepergian Jiang Wei, mereka berdua segera menghampiri Gaibang itu. Ya, Gaibang rendahan tak tahu diri dari Kerajaan Timur yang bisanya hanya mengaku-ngaku sebagai Phoenix itu.

Sementara dia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu, kedua jendral itu mengejarnya. "Hei kau!" Zhang Fei berteriak. Kali ini golok dengan pisau melengkuknya sudah siap di tangannya.

Guan Yu yang lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya langsung menghentikan adiknya. Dia dengan segera berdiri di depan si Gaibang, menghalangi jalannya. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi bahwa anak muda ini memandang mereka sambil berusaha menahan kekesalannya. "Lu Xun, itu namamu, bukan?" Tanya jendral bertubuh tinggi itu. "Sekarang _bejiangjun_ ingin bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat Jiang Wei yakin kau itu Phoenix?"

Dari nadanya saja, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan bahwa Guan Yu sedang mengintrograsinya. Lu Xun hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, enggan menjawab apapun.

"Kakak Kedua! Gaibang keras kepala sepertinya tidak bisa dihadapi dengan cara lembut begitu!" Zhang Fei menyergah. Kemudian dengan segera ia mencengkeram kerah baju Lu Xun dengan kedua tangannya. Gaibang itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan terintimidasi. Padahal, orang-orang di sekelilingnya sudah berhenti dari aktivitasnya, sekarang tengah melihat kejadian itu. Ada yang kaget, ada yang tertarik, ada pula yang takut.

Sementara satu tangan mencengkeramnya, tangan Zhang Fei yang lain menuding Lu Xun. "Kau itu sudah membuat _bejiangjun_ muak, tahu!" Bentaknya sengit. Tentu dia marah bukan buatan pada pemuda itu. Terutama saat melihatnya cuma diam saja. "Kau Gaibang rendahan saja bisa berlaku sok begini! Kau kira kami ini siapa, hah? Kami ini bukan makhluk tak berpendidikan sepertimu!"

Kalau kalimat itu ditujukan pada Gaibang yang lain, tidak perlu ditanya lagi Gaibang itu akan segera membalas dengan nada sengit yang sama, atau malah membalas dengan main kasar. Tetapi Lu Xun berbeda. Dia menatap Zhang Fei sejenak sebelum menjawab pelan. "Jika begitu, _huixia_, izinkan aku bertanya." Kali ini, Zhang Fei sadar dia tidak lagi menggunakan '_bei_'. "Mengapa aku yang begitu rendahan dan tidak berpendidikan ini sampai membuat _huixia_ berdua terus-menerus penasaran dan mencariku?"

"Huh! Sudah tentu karena kau mengaku dirimu sebagai Phoenix!" Balas Zhang Fei bahkan sebelum Lu Xun selesai berbicara. "Benar-benar kau orang rendah yang memuakkan!"

Aneh. Sesudah itu, Lu Xun malah tertawa pelan. "Begitu?" Tanyanya. "Lalu jika _huixia_ tahu aku berbohong, kenapa _huixia_ terus-menerus menanyaiku? Bukankah mulutku yang kata _huixia_ pembohong ini tidak mungkin akan mengatakan yang benar?"

Tanpa bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi, kali ini Zhang Fei melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah Gaibang itu. Tetapi dengan secepat kilat, Lu Xun langsung mengangkat tangannya. Entah kekuatan apa yang digunakannya hingga bisa menahan kekuatan yang begitu besar dari Zhang Fei! Padahal, bisa dibilang tangannya dua kali lebih kecil daripada tangan jendral Shu itu.

"KAU...!" Zhang Fei menggeram marah sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Baru sesudah itu Lu Xun perlahan melepaskannya.

Jika dilihat dengan mata biasa, tidak mungkin orang Gaibang seperti Lu Xun dapat menahan kekuatan jendral Shu yang dikatakan berkekuatan sepuluh ribu orang itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain pada dirinya, dan itu bukan kekuatan fisik biasa. Saat Zhang Fei menatap kedua mata emas itu, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menyerangnya. Mata emas yang tajam, bercahaya seperti matahari dan berkilat-kilat seperti api. Aura yang aneh membuat Zhang Fei bahkan tidak dapat menyentuhnya lagi!

"Aku permisi, _huixia_." Ujar pemuda itu sambil melewati Zhang Fei, kemudian juga melewati Guan Yu.

Namun sebelum selesai melewati Guan Yu, Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Guan Yu. "Hmph. Phoenix apanya? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuktikan dirimu seorang Phoenix!"

"Jadi menurutmu," Jawabnya tanpa berbalik. Kali ini dia bahkan tidak menggunakan '_huixia_' lagi. "Yang kulakukan pada Jiang Wei itu bukan suatu bukti?"

Guan Yu hanya tertawa mengejek. "Tidak ada yang tahu ibunya benar-benar sembuh atau tidak." Ujarnya. "Kalaupun sembuh, kau bisa memastikan kekuatan yang kau gunakan untuk menyembuhkan itu sungguh-sungguh kekuatan Phoenix?"

Satu pertanyaan itu rupanya membuat Gaibang itu sungguh-sungguh marah. Bahkan suara gertakan giginya pun terdengar jelas di telinga Guan Yu. Tentu, ini membuat jendral Shu itu tersenyum puas. Baru sesudah itu ia mendengar jawaban dari Lu Xun. Jawaban yang aneh, yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Tidak bisa membedakan matahari dan gambut hitam. Kau benar-benar buta."

Baru sesudah itu, Lu Xun melangkah melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini, kedua jendral itu hanya bisa terpaku mendengar perkataan Lu Xun itu. Inilah pertama kalinya mereka menemukan seseorang yang sebegitu beraninya mengejek mereka!

Tetapi... apakah itu benar-benar ejekan?

Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, Guan Yu mendengar Lu Xun mendesah sekali sebelum mengatakannya. Bukan dengusan marah tetapi desahan putus asa. Kalimat itu, walaupun diucapkan dengan begitu dingin, keras, dan kaku, di dalamnya terdapat rasa mengasihani yang dalam. Ya, dia mengatakan itu bukan untuk mengejek atau membuat mereka malu di depan orang banyak. Dia sedang menunjukkan... betapa putus asanya dia...

Tapi kenapa?

Kedua jendral itu sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi, _huixia_." Terdengar suara Lu Xun di belakang mereka. Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas. "Jiang Wei bisa yakin bahwa aku Phoenix..." Katanya dengan sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa dibaca. "...karena memang aku ingin membuat dia bisa melihat."

Mereka berdua tidak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk membalas. Bahkan berbalikpun tidak bisa. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya mendengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh, masuk dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu. Namun, saat mereka bisa mengejarnya, keduanya tidak melihat pemuda itu dimanapun...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Rupanya, mencari alamat di kota yang seluas ini sungguh tidak mudah. Rasanya aku sudah mengelilingi seluruh kota Cheng Du ini, tetapi tidak kelihatan dimanapun rumah _lao ban_ ini. Benar-benar memusingkan. Lorong-lorong di kota ini seperti labirin yang tidak akan pernah bisa di selesaikan saja.

Semakin lama aku semakin lelah, sampai ketika aku melihat sesuatu.

Benar-benar tepat seperti yang kuharapkan, aku melihat Lu Xun.

Tetapi yang kulihat bukan Lu Xun yang sedang tersenyum, sedang bermain dengan anak-anak, atau sedang menyapa orang-orang yang bersamanya. Yah, memang benar aku melihat di sekelilingnya ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya sambil memberitahu satu sama lain kalau dia itu Phoenix. Bahkan aku sempat melihat seorang anak perempuan memberikan sebuah buah _Dao_ kepadanya. Atau juga seorang bapak yang datang bersama dengan keluarganya, menyapa dan bersoja padanya, bercakap-cakap sejenak dan kemudian pergi.

Dan Lu Xun yang sama masih menanggapi mereka semua dengan senyuman hangat dan tindakan yang sopan seperti biasanya. Tetapi di balik senyum itu, dan di balik sorot mata emasnya, aku tahu sesuatu. Perasaannya pasti tidak sedang gembira seperti biasanya. Tentu ada sesuatu yang sedang merisaukan hatinya. Dan orang-orang itu pasti tidak bisa melihatnya.

Saat dia kembali duduk di bawah sebuah pohon _Dao_ sambil memandang ke langit, aku menghampirinya dengan selembar kertas berisi kerjaan yang kuambil di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang tadi.

"Hai, Lu Xun!"

Dia langsung menoleh dan menemukanku di sebelahnya. Sepertinya benar-benar kaget. "Oh, kau Zhou Ying. Ada apa?"

Aku masih ingat benar aku kesal padanya karena pagi ini dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tetapi melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, yang sedang menyimpan kesedihan, bagaimana aku bisa tetap marah padanya? Tentu hari ini Lu Xun mengalami sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan lagi.

"Hmmm... aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu ini." Kataku sambil menyodorkan kertas itu.

Dia mengambilnya, membacanya sekilas, sebelum bergumam 'ohhhh...' saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku.

"Menarik..." Jawabnya singkat.

"Menurutmu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kuda-kuda milik _lao ban_ itu?"

"Entahlah..."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita mengambil misi ini? Maksudku, banyak orang tidak senang padanya."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Menurutmu, mungkin tidak jika sebenarnya sifat jahat orang inilah yang menyebabkan kuda-kudanya tidak mau makan, minum, ataupun keluar dari kandangnya?"

"Mungkin..."

Kupandangi Lu Xun sekilas. Memang kertas itu di depan wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu pikirannya tidak sedang di sana. Dia tentu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, terutama melihat tatapan matanya yang kosong dan sendu itu. Kurasa, dia benar-benar tidak sedang bersemangat hari ini...

"Lu Xun?" Kali ini, ketika aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya, barulah dia melonjak kaget. "Kau sedang sedih? Kalau kau tidak mau, kita tidak perlu melakukan misi ini sekarang, kok..."

Dengan cepat dia mengganti wajah murung itu dengan sebuah senyum. Ya, senyum lebar. Senyum gembira. Tetapi senyum yang dipaksakan. "O-oh...! Tidak apa-apa, Zhou Ying!" Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, aku hanya kurang konsentrasi!" Dia tertawa pelan, berusaha meyakinkanku kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu, dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Aku menggeleng, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang merisaukan hatimu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Lu Xun menatapku sejenak dengan sepasang mata emasnya yang bening itu. Mula-mula dia agak ragu-ragu menceritakannya. Hanya sebuah helaan nafas saja yang keluar. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan _'kau tidak mungkin mengerti...'_

Perlahan tanganku bergerak tanpa disadari olehnya. Tanganku berhenti dan mendarat di atas tangannya yang rupanya sedikit bergetar. Dia melonjak kaget dan langsung menatapku, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena aku menunduk. Untunglah, dia tidak menarik tangannya dariku.

"Lu Xun..." Desahku. "Aku tahu benar aku tidak mungkin mengerti perasaanmu." Kataku, sambil perlahan mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Oh, aku benar-benar berharap agar sekali saja, aku bisa membuat senyum di bibirnya itu kembali. "Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku..."

Kali ini, akhirnya Lu Xun membuka mulutnya perlahan. Menceritakan segala yang dialaminya. Kupandangi wajahnya yang murung itu, sambil penuh perhatian mendengarkan perkataannya."Zhou Ying... kau tahu kenapa para Yaoguai itu benci sekali padaku?"

Aku jelas kaget dengan pertanyaannya. "Yahhh... karena kau cahaya dan mereka kegelapan. Begitu?" Jawabku seadanya.

Dia menggeleng perlahan. "Bukan cuma itu..." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, penasaran menunggu jawabannya. "Mereka sendiri benci dan menganggapku makhluk rendahan saja... karena mereka mengira aku cuma manusia biasa, bukan Phoenix. Bahkan mereka mengangapku tidak ada!"

Tentu ini membuatku kaget. Tetapi daripada bertanya, aku menunggunya menyelesaikan ceritanya dahulu.

"Hari ini, jendral yang kemarin itu datang lagi..." Lanjutnya sambil sedikit menerawang, seolah mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya. "Bahkan kali ini dia membawa seorang jendral lain lagi. Dua-duanya memaksaku menunjukkan bukti kalau aku ini Phoenix..."

"Dan kau melakukannya?" Tanyaku.

Kali ini dia tidak menggeleng, tetapi juga tidak mengangguk. Satu tangannya di letakkan di dahinya. "Hari ini, seorang jendral lain, yang ibunya sakit, datang padaku dan memintaku menyembuhkannya. Aku tahu dia tidak seperti kedua jendral itu, jadi aku memenuhi keinginannya."

Aku tersenyum sambil menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu..." Gumamku. "Jika jendral itu kembali dan mengatakan ibunya sembuh, tentu kedua jendral itu akan tahu kau memang Phoenix."

Namun, Lu Xun menjawabku dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengagetkan.

"Mereka tentu akan tahu. Tapi tidak mungkin mau mengakuinya."

Bukan cuma pernyataan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Cara Lu Xun mengatakannya pun membuatku tersentak. Dia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang rendah, yang penuh kekesalan dan amarah. Tetapi, yang aneh, aku tidak bisa menemukan kebencian atau dendam. Justru dia kelihatan putus asa. Aneh sekali, ketika membicarakan tentang Yaoguai, aku mendengar suaranya yang dingin dan tajam seperti pisau es, kebencian yang luar biasa besar. Tetapi pada jendral yang dikatakannya ini...

"Zhou Ying," Suara Lu Xun membuyarkanku dari lamunanku sendiri. "Parah sekali, bukan? Mereka sama saja dengan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Tahu, tetapi tidak mau mengakui."

Sekali lagi kutatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Dia benar-benar putus asa...

Aku berusaha melemparkan senyum menghibur. Satu tanganku sekarang di bahunya. "Ada yang beda, kok..." Ujarku. "Bedanya, kau tidak pernah menyayangkan Yaoguai, kan?"

Matanya melebar mendengar perkataanku.

Ahhh... aku senang sekali melihatnya. Dia tidak menjawab apapun. Tetapi wajahnya berubah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tetapi melihat sorot matanya yang sekarang melembut dan teduh, senyuman tipis yang perlahan mulai menghiasi wajahnya, aku tahu dia sebenernya sedang mengiyakan perkataanku.

Untuk sesaat, cuma keheningan yang bersuara.

"Lu _gege_!"

Kamu berdua menoleh, melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang melepaskan gandengan tangan ibunya, kemudian berlari ke arah kami secepat yang dia bisa. Senyum lebarnya mengembang sampai giginya terlihat.

"Ah! Huiyue!" Lu Xun berseru kaget, kemudian segera berdiri. "Zhou Ying, sebentar, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sementara melihatnya kini tertawa, sama seperti anak kecil itu. Lu Xun langsung menyambut anak kecil itu dalam pelukannya, sebelum menggendongnya. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dan bermain dengan gembira, bahkan sampai orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya pun ikut tersenyum memandang mereka.

Inilah yang paling kusukai dari Lu Xun. Kalau melihatnya senang, pasti aku sendiri akan juga ikut senang...

Ternyata... Phoenix itu memang dekat sekali...

* * *

Lalala~ YESSSSS! KAGAK ADA INFO OR FOOTNOTES LAGEEEE~

BTW, saya mau minta maaf satu hal~~~ *mulai nangis2 alay lebay* Ternyata~~~~ ternyata selama ini saya telah memberi informasi sesat ke sodaraaaaa...! T-T  
Jadi begini, sodara. Yang pengen saya benerkan informasinya adalah salah satu tradisi China yaitu ber-_kowtow_. Nah sebenarnya, apa itu ber-_kowtow_? Dulu kan saya pernah bilang ber_kowtow_ itu cara menghormat pada seseorang dengan cara: berlutut, trus membungkuk dengan kepala sampai menyentuh tanah, kan? Nah, ternyata saya salah~ _Kowtow_ itu dibagi menjadi 2, yaitu:  
1.) _Kowtow_ untuk para keluarga kaisar, jendral, pejabat, bangsawan, dan segala orang dengan status tinggi: Caranya adalah dengan bertutut seperti biasa dengan kedua lutut sejajar dan dua kaki tertutup. Dua tangan ditautkan dan di taruh di depan dada. Kepala menunduk, punggung tetep tegak.  
2.) _Kowtow_ untuk dayang, kasim, rakyat jelata, budak, dan segala orang-orang yang nggak punya gelar AKA status: Caranya ya seperti yang saya pernah bilang. Berlutut, tapi bedanya dengan _kowtow _pertama adalah pada saat ber_kowtow_, kepala harus menyentuh tanah.

Getu~~~~

BTW, that's all for today! Updatenya Jumat... Wkwkwkwkw...


	47. Cry Through the Bliss

**~~Reply Review~~**

**IXA Cross**: Oh ya tentu aja~~~ Yan Lu putri paling cuantik se-China~~~~ Tenang aja mereka pasti eksis cuma sabar aja~~~

**Fei Qi**: Araaa~ tenang aja bentar lagi eksis, kok... XDDDD Wah maap maklum masih amatiran~~~ wkwkwk...

**Fang2**: Yeah! Yeah! Hohoho~ Ini saya lanjutkan ceritanya~~~ XDDDDD

**Putri**: ^^;;; Tai Yang ama Lu Xun itu mestinya satu orang cuma kepribadiannya aja yang beda, loh~~~ wkwkwkw...

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Waaaa~ makasih... ^^ yups ini saya lanjutkan~~~~

**Bos**: Wes bosen aku ket biyen takok e Zhuge Liang ae... =.=

MATILAH HAMBA! HAMBA BUDAK RENDAH INI PATUT MATI! YA TIAN! HAMBA SUNGGUH BERSALAH! *dinuklir gara2 asli lebay* Yak, saya mau minta maaf sodara karena di chap sebelumnya saya agak nggak teliti ampe nulis updatenya hari Selasa~~~ ampunilah hamba~~~ *kowtow* udah saya ganti, kok...

BTW, untuk chap ini saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada dua orang~ Pertama pada **IXA Cross** yang udah mengingatkan saya bahwa HARI INI ADALAH JADWAL UPDATE. Dan yang kedua adalah untuk **Mocca-Marocchi** yang udah memberi saya ide untuk nama kudanya Yan Lu~~~ Makasih buanyak, loh~~~

WARNING! Di chap ini sodara bakal menemukan banyak hal tentang **KUDA**. Sodara bahkan juga bakal menemukan humor yang asli garink dan kriuk krauk tapi nggak apa lah... meski garink dinikmati aja~~~

Dictionary dolo~~~

_Fu Wang_: Ayahanda Kaisar

_Niang_: Ibu

_Lao Zucong_: Arti literalnya "Old Ancestor". Tapi gelar ini digunakan untuk memanggil Ibu Suri alias mamanya Kaisar...

_Lao Ban_: Bos

_Huixia_: Panggilan untuk jendral. Arti literalnya "Beneath your flag"

_Benjiangjun_: Kata ganti orang pertama untuk seorang jendral. Biasanya untuk menunjukkan superioritas

_Xiansheng_: Mr. / Mister

_Daren_: Panggilan seorang pekerja ke majikannya

_Gongzhu_: Putri

* * *

_**Yan Lu**_

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak aku bertemu dengan gadis itu...

Sampai sekarang, aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa gadis sederhana berpakaian Gaibang itu? Mengapa dia bisa memiliki tusuk konde bunga Luo Lan yang diberikan _niang_, Ibunda Permaisuri Gan, padaku? Yah, memang saat menerimanya aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menyatakan keengananku untuk memakainya. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu itu bukan kali pertama aku mendapatkan perhiasan-perhiasan indah dan mewah yang mahal. Setiap hiasan rambut maupun perhiasan lain tidak ada satupun yang kupakai selain dalam acara-acara istimewa saja. Semuanya kusimpan dalam sebuah kotak dan kuletakkan di lemari _Fu Wang_. Berkali-kali kukatakan padanya agar ia lebih baik menggunakan uang untuk membantu rakyat daripada membeli segala barang-barang itu.

Mungkin suatu hari _Fu Wang_ mengambil tusuk konde bunga Luo Lan itu dan membawanya, kemudian memberikannya pada gadis Gaibang itu.

Tapi... entah kenapa... aku merasa resah dan curiga...

Bukan, bukan kepada tusuk konde itu. Untuk apa tusuk konde itu dirisaukan? Aku lebih penasaran kepada gadis Gaibang itu sendiri...

Aku punya mata yang cukup tajam dan bisa menilai seseorang hanya dengan sekali melihat. Jadi, sedikit banyak aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin Gaibang! Meski hanya bertemu dengannya sekilas saja, aku tahu benar dia itu cuma seseorang yang menyamar. Di balik baju Gaibang yang kotor itu, aku yakin dia adalah seorang bangsawan, atau mungkin putri. Mungkin dari Kerajaan Shu ini, mungkin juga dari kerajaan lain.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kerajaan lain, aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei sudah melihat Phoenix itu, ada di kota ini. Bahkan ayah pun menggembar-gemborkannya. Dan dengan berlebihannya dia menata ulang tempat ini, membersihkan setiap istana baik istana untuk keluarga atau untuk para jendral dan penasihat. Taman-taman istana di luar pun tidak luput dari pembersihan itu. Kata _Fu Wang_ agar dapat menyambut Phoenix itu jika ia datang sewaktu-waktu.

Betapa borosnya. Berani taruhan, jika memang Phoenix itu bukan Phoenix gadungan, dia tidak akan senang dengan segala persiapan ini.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumah Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, akhirnya aku sampai di istana. Memang tempat kediaman Perdana Mentri tidak berada di dalam istana Cheng Du. Beliau lebih suka tinggal di daerah yang tenang dan lebih sepi di luar kota. Muridnya, Jiang Wei, juga tinggal bersama dengannya. Namun, sejak ibunya sakit, Jiang Wei tidak lagi tinggal di sana melainkan kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya di Tian Shui untuk merawat ibunya. Semenjak itu pula, entah kenapa aku sering sekali berkunjung kemari, berharap suatu saat Jiang Wei akan pulang.

Aku turun dari punggung kudaku, Jiao Xiu. Ketika itulah kuda putih itu tiba-tiba meringkik.

"Jiao Xiu?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa?"

Dia adalah kuda. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi dari sorot mata hitamnya yang bulat besar menatapku, aku tahu dia sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Jiao Xiu." Kataku. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Ya, kuda ini pasti merasa demikian. Sebab hari ini aku lagi-lagi pergi ke tempat kediaman Perdana Mentri, dan ketika beliau mengatakan Jiang Wei masih belum pulang, sekali lagi aku menumpahkan kekesalanku pada Phoenix itu, yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jiang Wei dan bahkan seluruh orang Shu itu begitu rupa, tetapi tidak kunjung datang.

Mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang sudah kehilangan harapan dan tidak menunggunya.

Aku baru saja akan beranjak dari kandang kuda, tetapi Jiao Xiu sudah meringkik lagi. Terpaksalah aku kembali.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Jiao Xiu?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus tenguk kuda itu. "Ya, sejujurnya aku kalau dibilang aku tidak apa-apa, aku sama saja membohongi diriku sendiri." Dan aku tidak suka itu. Membohongi orang lain saja aku tidak suka, apalagi membohongi diri sendiri.

Aku mendengus, sambil menatap langit-langit kandang yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah mulai melapuk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang Shu ini." Lanjutku. Terserah kuda itu mau mengerti atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. "Mereka sudah menunggu Phoenix tiba lama sekali, bukan? Lagipula, mana ada cerita seperti itu? Makhluk Langit yang begitu luar biasa istimewa seperti Phoenix datang kemari? Menjadi manusia?" Gumamku sambil tertawa getir. "Kalau manusia yang bereinkarnasi menjadi makhluk Langit sih mungkin saja. Aku sering mendengarnya."

Kuda itu tetap diam, tetapi terus mendengarkanku.

"Jiang Wei memang bodoh." Satu tanganku sekarang berada di dahiku. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam. "Dia masih juga berharap. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan padanya agar tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Tapi itu berarti akan memutuskan seluruh harapannya..."

Sekarang aku memandangi kuda itu, meletakkan satu tanganku di atas kepala hewan jinak itu. "Jiao Xiu. Ayahku salah memberikan nama padaku." Ungkapku dengan suara rendah. "Aku tidak bisa naik tahta seperti harapannya. Juga tidak mungkin akan menjadi pintu keluar-masuk untuk Phoenix itu ke Shu."

Kali ini kuda itu meringkik. Sepertinya tidak terima dengan perkataanku. Ekornya bergoyang ke kiri-kanan.

"Tenang saja, Jiao Xiu." Aku mengelus kepalanya, kemudian beranjak pergi. "Aku akan baik-baik saja! Kutinggal dulu, ya!"

Aku keluar dari kandang kuda. Kususuri taman istana yang luas dan dipenuhi dengan pohon _Dao_ itu. Ya, pohon _Dao_ memang pohon yang sangat disukai oleh ayahku. Buahnya enak dan manis, bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda yang lembut itu sangat indah dilihat, terutama pada musim gugur saat kelopaknya berjatuhan. Batang pohon itu sendiri kuat dan kokoh.

Sementara pandangan mataku masih tertuju pada keindahan taman itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bahuku.

Ahhh... salju...

Iya, musim dingin telah tiba.

Sebutir salju turun di atas telapak tanganku yang menengadah. Perlahan mencari. Ya, musim dingin yang kejam ini akhirnya datang.

Sementara salju mulai berjatuhan, aku tahu benar sebaiknya tidak berada di luar. Segera aku melanjutkan perjalananku masuk ke bagian terdalam dari istana itu, kawasan istana bagi keluarga kerajaan. Melewati sebuah sungai kecil, kemudian tembok dengan jalan masuk berbentuk lingkaran, akhirnya aku sampai di _Luolangong_-Istana Luo Lan(2). Istana ini adalah tempat kediaman _niang_. Memang diberi nama sesuai dengan bunga kesukaanya, bunga Luo Lan.

Dua orang dayang yang melihatku langsung berlari masuk untuk memberitahu _niang_, sementara dua orang kasim membukakan pintu untukku masuk. Segera sesudah bersoja, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam istana itu. Niang tidak ada di ruang untuk menerima tamu ini. Jadi, dia pasti ada di kamar tidurnya.

Tebakanku tidak salah.

"Ibunda Permaisuri." Sapaku sambil membungkuk dan menyilangkan tangan di dada, sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk Permaisuri. "Ananda kemari ingin melihat keadaan ibunda..."

"Yan Lu..." _Niang_ tersenyum tipis. Sungguh tidak heran jika _Fu Wang_ menjadikan _niang_ sebagai Permaisurinya, dan bahkan sesudah itu tidak menikah lagi. _Niang_ benar-benar terlihat anggun meski masih dalam pakaian tidurnya. Tanpa riasan apapun, wajahnya tetap cantik jelita. Dia masih duduk di pembaringannya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang lurus, dengan bagian bawah sedikit ikal seperti rambutku. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu. Meskipun kita di istana, kau adalah putriku sendiri, Yan Lu..." Satu tangannya menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkanku agar duduk di sana.

Jadi, aku mematuhinya.

"Ibunda Permaisuri..." Panggilku lagi, masih dengan nada hormat. "Apakah kedatanganku di sini tidak mengganggu?"

_Niang_ menghela nafas. "Yan Lu, kenapa kau begini kaku bahkan pada ibumu sendiri?" Tanyanya. "Tolong bersikaplah sedikit seperti anak-anak. Tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu..."

Situasi seperti ini yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Aku hanya... ingin menceritakan sesuatu, Ibunda Permaisuri." Tuturku mulai bercerita. "Dua hari yang lalu, aku menemukan seorang gadis Gaibang memakai tusuk konde bunga Luo Lan yang Ibunda berikan untukku." Kulihat _niang_ kini menatapku dengan alis mengernyit. Aku tetap saja melanjutkan. "Kemungkinan besar _Fu Wang_ membawa tusuk konde itu dari seluruh perhiasan yang kukembalikan padanya, dan kemudian memberikannya pada gadis Gaibang itu."

Kulihat _niang_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi wajahnya menyiratkan keresahan.

"Ada apa, Ibunda Permaisuri?" Tanyaku mulai curiga. "Bukankah tusuk konde itu hanya salah satu dari seluruh perhiasanku saja? Jika _Fu Wang_ memberikan yang satu itu padanya, masih ada banyak yang lain, bukan?"

_Niang_ terdiam sejenak. Untuk sesaat, aku merasakan kesunyian dan keheningan yang mencekam dan misterius di ruangan ini. Aku hanya bisa mempersiapkan diriku untuk apa yang akan dikatakan _niang_ selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya, tusuk konde bunga Luo Lan itu bukan barang yang kubelikan untukmu, Yan Lu..." Katanya setengah berbisik. "Benda itu adalah pemberian dari Ibu Suri untukku... yang kemudian kuberikan untukmu di ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas..."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa? Milik Ibu Suri? Kepunyaan nenek? "Milik _Lao Zuzong_?"

_Niang_ mengangguk.

Celaka. Cuma itu pikiranku dalam hati. Berarti tusuk konde itu pasti sangat berharga bukan? Tusuk konde itu sebenarnya adalah milik _Lao Zucong_, ibu kandung _Fu Wang_! "Eh, tapi, Ibunda Permaisuri, kenapa _Fu Wang_ bisa tidak menyadari kalau tusuk konde itu adalah milik _Lao Zucong_?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kurasa..." _Niang_ meletakkan tangan di bawah dagunya. "Bahkan ayahmu sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang ini..."

Nah, ini semakin membuatku heran. Aneh, kenapa seolah keberadaan tusuk konde itu dirahasiakan sekali dari orang lain, ya? Kurasa bahkan _niang_ dan _Fu Wang_ sekalipun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan jawaban hanya _Lao Zucong_ saja...

Tapi, segera kusingkirkan pikiran itu dari otakku.

Ah, kenapa aku berpikiran begini? Tentu ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas dicurigai, bukan? Masakan aku berpikiran buruk terhadap keluargaku sendiri? Lagipula, tusuk konde itu sekarang sudah kepunyaan gadis Gaibang itu. Tidak mungkin bisa diambil kembali.

"Baiklah, Ibunda Permaisuri..." Kataku sambil berdiri. "Aku permisi dulu..."

Namun saat berdiri, tanpa sengaja tanganku menyenggol pakaian tidur _niang_ yang membuat baju bagian pundaknya agak turun. Segera aku membantunya memperbaiki bajunya.

"Maaf, Ibun...!"

Eh?

Aku tidak berani mengatakan apapun lagi.

Cepat-cepat kubetulkan pakaian ibuku, kemudian tanpa banyak permisi lagi aku segera meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat yang kakiku bisa. Kakiku menyusuri koridor menuju ke tempat istanaku sendiri, sambil kedua tanganku kuletakkan di depan bibirku. Aku... aku masih terlalu kaget melihat sesuatu di pundak _niang_!

Aku melihat... luka bakar yang bentuknya aneh di pundak ibuku... luka bakar yang berbentuk bunga Luo Lan... persis seperti di tusuk konde itu!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

"ZHOU YIIIING!"

Langsung tanpa banyak mengulur waktu lagi aku segera melompat dari tempat pembaringanku yang cuma sehelai kain kumal ini. Orang yang memanggilku itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun? Yah, meskipun suaranya memang sangat mengganggu tidurku, aku senang melihatnya sudah bersemangat lagi. Hari ini dia menyambutku dengan senyumannya yang secerah matahari.

Memang benar, kemarin kami seharian tidak melakukan apapun selain bersantai dan bersenang-senang di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang ini. Aku merasa mungkin Lu Xun lebih baik tidak keluar dan bertemu dengan jendral-jendral yang diceritakannya itu. Bukannya takut, aku hanya khawatir perasaan hati Lu Xun jadi tidak enak setelah bertemu dengan mereka. Untunglah sesudah sehari di tempat ini, Lu Xun kembali bersemangat. Bukan hanya bersenda gurau dengan para Gaibang ini saja, tetapi anehnya seorang bocah laki-laki diam-diam datang ke tempat ini seorang diri cuma untuk bertemu dengan Lu Xun. Kalau tidak salah namanya Huiyue. Ah, memang anak itu terobsesi sekali pada Lu Xun.

Hasilnya, hari ini Lu Xun benar-benar jauh lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya! Aku benar-benar senang melihatnya seperti ini!

"Ayo, Zhou Ying! Sekarang waktunya kita pergi ke tempat Yong _lao ban_ penjual kuda itu!" Ujar Lu Xun sambil melipat selimutnya. Jadi, begitulah, sesudah bersiap-siap, kami berdua berangkat mencari rumah Yong _lao ban, _si penjual kuda.

Kota Cheng Du hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ya, hari ini salju turun, tetapi untunglah bukan badai salju. Menyusuri kota ini sambil bertanya pada orang-orang di kota ini, itulah yang kami lakukan. Sampai tiba-tiba, tengah berjalan santai, seorang anak kecil berlari-lari menghampiri kami.

"Lu _gege_!" Sudah kuduga. Anak itu pasti Huiyue. Dia berlari-lari kecil mendatangi kami dengan wajah berair. "Lu _gege_! Tolong!"

"Ya Tian! Huiyue!" Lu Xun berlutut, kemudian menyambut anak kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Baru sekarang aku bisa melihat di tubuh anak itu terdapat luka-luka memar dan lecet yang sepertinya masih baru. Lu Xun lebih kaget dariku. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Huiyue?"

Huiyue pun menuturkan ceritanya sambil masih menangis tersedu-sedu. "Mereka jahat, Lu gege!" Katanya mengadu. "Pekerja-pekerja Yong _lao ban_ jahat sekali!"

Mata Lu Xun terbelalak lebar. "Mereka memukulimu?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Tadi mereka mengejarku dan sesekali memukuliku! Untungnya aku bisa lari sampai ke sini!" Kemudian dia menunjukkan lututnya yang sudah berdarah-darah. "Lihat, Lu _gege_! Aku sampai terjatuh-jatuh saat berlari tadi!"

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" Tanyaku penasaran, sampai panik juga.

Huiyue terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyengir lemah. "Sebenarnya itu karena mereka punya banyak jerami..." Ini membuatku dan Lu Xun bingung bukan buatan. "Katanya kan di jerami, api bisa menyala lebih kuat. Jadi, kubakar jerami itu... tak tahunya sangking hebatnya, api itu nyaris membakar sebuah kandang. Untung saja orang-orang pekerja itu cepat berdatangan dan menyiram kandang itu dengan air..."

Aku dan Lu Xun terperanjat sekaligus kagok bukan kepalang mendengar cerita anak itu. Entah sekarang kami harus marah atau tertawa atau menangis mendengar penuturannya itu.

"Eh, tapi..." Huiyue memonyongkan bibirnya. Melihat itu, tidak bisa tidak Lu Xun merasa kesal, geli, tetapi juga iba. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan suka sekali melihat api..."

Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak ini. Sementara Lu Xun, dia cuma menghela nafas, kemudian sekali lagi memeluk tubuh anak kecil itu erat-erat. Cahaya putih yang lembut dan hanya samar-samar terlihat mulai melingkupi tubuhnya, lalu tubuh Huiyue. Seketika itu juga seluruh luka-luka di tubuh Huiyue tertutup dan sembuh.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi, ya?" Kata Lu Xun sambil membelai rambut anak itu. "Main api itu bukan hanya membahayakan dirimu sendiri, tapi juga merugikan orang lain..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menyahut dari belakang kami.

"Oh, jadi si tuan terkenal ada di sini sekarang!"

Suara itu...

Baik aku dan Lu Xun langsung menoleh. Dan rupanya benar tebakan kami, kedua Jendral Shu yang sukanya membuat Lu Xun kesal itu ada di sini. Segera aku mengamit tangan Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tukasku cepat.

"Biar saja..." Balasnya santai.

Lu Xun berdiri, kemudian berhadapan langsung dengan kedua jendral itu sementara Huiyue berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua jendral itu tersenyum meremehkan, jadi Lu Xun juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Selamat pagi, _huixia_." Sapanya sopan. "Ada sesuatu yang _huixia_ cari?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu banyak basa-basi." Jendral yang lebih pendek bernama Zhang Fei itu menyahut. "Kau tahu kan _benjiangjun_ mencari apa di sini?"

Mula-mula orang yang berada di sini sedikit. Tetapi lama kelamaan jumlah orangnya bertambah, kemungkinan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, sepertinya juga heboh dan penasaran melihat kejadian ini. Yah, tidak heran, kedua jendral ternama dari Shu itu sedang berada di sini bercakap-cakap dengan seorang Gaibang, yang ternyata adalah seorang Phoenix. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa, bukan?

Masih tersenyum, Lu Xun menyahut ringan. "Apa _huixia_ masih mempertanyakan bukti kalau aku ini Phoenix?" Balasnya dengan bertanya balik. Lalu tangannya yang satu menggenggam tangan Huiyue, seolah mengisyaratkan jawabannya pada mereka kalau dia sudah menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkannya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka anak kecil itu.

Jendral Zhang Fei tertawa mengejek. "Justru itu yang membuktikan kau bukan Phoenix!" Tentu ini membuat Huiyue, orang-orang di sekitar sini, bahkan juga aku, terkejut bukan main. Tetapi Lu Xun masih kelihatan sangat tenang. "Kau Phoenix, bukan? Kau juga sudah tahu kalau anak itu berbuat salah dengan membakar jerami milik orang lain. Kau menolong seorang pelaku kejahatan! Apa dengan tindakan itu kau pantas disebut Phoenix?"

Alih-alih mendengar kata 'pelaku kejahatan', Huiyue langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. Seperti anak kecil pada umunya, dia berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis.

Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, daripada membalas omongan Jendral Zhang Fei, Lu Xun masih lebih memilih untuk menghibur anak kecil itu.

Jadi, aku yang berbicara untuknya. "_Huixia_, ini bukan masalah menolong pelaku kejahatan atau bukan." Kataku dengan nada sesopan mungkin meskipun aku kesal pada mereka. Jangankan Lu Xun, aku saja tidak tahan mendengar segala perkataan kedua jendral yang luar biasa ponggah ini. "Tetapi anak ini melakukannya bukan karena ia sengaja ingin merugikan orang lain. Lagipula, bukankah dengan kekuatan menyembuhkan anak itu sendiri, Lu Xun telah menunjukkan kalau dia itu Phoenix?"

Kali, ini jendral berjanggut panjang bernama Guan Yu itu yang menjawab. "Hmmm... begitu?" Tanyanya sambil mengurut janggutnya. "Asal tahu saja, bukankah dulu gerombolan Sorban Kuning juga memiliki ilmu-ilmu mistis seperti itu?"

"Tetapi itu adalah ilmu-ilmu sihir kegelapan. Dan tidak ada satupun ilmu kegelapan yang memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan." Balasku mantap.

Di tengah perdebatan itu, tiba-tiba Huiyue berseru lantang. "Iya! Iya! Aku memang pelaku kejahatan! Aku memang anak nakal!" Dan dengan begitu, dia menepis tangan Lu Xun dan langsung berlari kencang menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu meninggalkan kami.

"Huiyue!" Seru Lu Xun, tetapi anak itu tidak berbalik lagi. Jadi, dengan menghela nafas, Lu Xun mengembalikan pandangan matanya kepada kedua jendral itu. Kali ini tatapannya tajam sekali. "_Huixia_, jika _huixia_ berdua masih berkeras kepala menganggap aku bukan Phoenix, tak perlu mengikutiku lagi. Selamanya aku tidak akan menunjukkan apapun pada _huixia_."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Lu Xun langsung berbalik dengan kekesalan tetapi juga keangkuhan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tentu saja dia benar-benar sudah jengkel bukan main dengan kedua jendral ini.

"Mereka..." Suara Lu Xun yang rendah itu bisa membuat siapapun merinding. "... benar-benar keras kepala sekali."

Tak lama, kami berdua sampai juga di rumah Yong _lao ban_. Memang tidak salah rumor yang dikatakan orang-orang itu, Yong _lao ban_ benar-benar kaya luar biasa. Hanya dengan melihat rumahnya yang tinggi, dengan segala pilar-pilar besar berwarna merah, ditambah dengan ornamen-ornamen emas di tembok dan atapnya, semua orang juga sudah tahu Yong memang _lao ban_ bukan sembarang _lao ban_.

"Wahhh..." Gumamku terkagum. "Besar sekali, ya..."

Lu Xun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo, Zhou Ying! Kita masuk!"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Dengan bergandengan tangan, kami masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ah, kupikir-pikir, baru kali ini aku dan Lu Xun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan...

Dua orang pengawal yang berjaga di pintu langsung menanyai kami. Lu Xun pun menjelaskan bahwa kami berdua adalah Gaibang yang mengambil kerjaan dari tuan mereka, Yong _lao ban_. Ya, seperti yang sudah kami tebak, kedua pengawal itu memang membukakan pintu, tetapi dengan asal-asalan bahkan sesudah itu memerintah kami untuk masuk dengan kasar. Yah, memang bagaimanapun Gaibang selalu diremehkan, bukan? Aku sudah terbiasa.

Sesampainya di tempat itu pun, kami tidak dipersilahkan untuk duduk melainkan harus menunggu Yong _lao ban_ sambil berdiri. Selain itu, entah perasaanku atau tidak, sepertinya orang-orang yang ada di rumah ini sedang menghindari kami. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan genggaman Lu Xun semakin kuat. Ngomong-ngomong, memang sejak tadi Lu Xun masih menggandeng tanganku.

"Sabar, ya, Zhou Ying..." Ujarnya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Kedua mata emas itu... senyumnya yang lembut... Melihat semua itu, seluruh kesabaranku yang sudah terbakar habis kini kembali lagi memenuhi hatiku seperti sungai yang mengalirkan air jernih. Lu Xun... hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, suasana hati yang tidak enak ini langsung hilang.

Benar-benar laki-laki di sebelahku ini bukan sekedar manusia biasa...

Tak berapa lama, Yong _lao ban_ datang juga. _Lao ban_ ini berbadan gemuk dengan kumis tebal seperti panmpilan orang kaya pada umunya, ditambah dengan baju sutranya yang mahal. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau _lao ban_ kaya raya ini akan berponggah-ponggah dan meremehkan kami lagi. Tapi rupanya, aku salah besar!

Yong _lao ban_ menyambut kami dengan hangat. "Oh, tak kusangka ada orang yang ingin membantuku! Kukira sia-sia saja aku minta tolong di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang!" Kemudian ia menarik tangan kami berdua untuk duduk di kursi yang indah. Tak hanya itu, disuruhnya pembantu-pembantunya untuk menuangkan teh untuk kami berdua. "Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan! Anggap rumah sendiri!"

Lu Xun menoleh sekilas ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar, seolah tahu tadi aku telah menghakimi orang ini dulu sebelum tahu apa-apa. Ah, aku jadi malu sendiri sudah berpikiran buruk pada orang ini.

Hmmm... sebenarnya aku cukup bingung, sih. Dia ini kan orang kaya? Tetapi mengherankan juga dia tidak meremehkan Gaibang seperti kami.

"Yong _xiansheng_," Lu Xun memulai sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "_Bei_ berdua di sini datang kepada _xiansheng_ untuk bertanya tentang ini." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kertas kerjaan kami. _Lao ban_ itu mangut-mangut.

"Sungguh aneh kejadian ini. Belum pernah kualami sebelumnya." Tutur si _lao ban_ kaya sambil menyilangkan lengan dan menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah beberapa bulan kejadian ini terjadi. Kuda-kuda yang kupelihara semuanya tidak mau makan dan minum. Lama-kelamaan mereka jadi sakit bahkan ada beberapa yang mati. Sungguh aku bingung dengan kejadian ini!" _Lao ban_ itu mendesah panjang.

"Tenang saja, _xiansheng_." Lu Xun membalas dengan sopan. "_Bei_ berdua ada di sini untuk membantu _xiansheng_..."

Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, _lao ban _itu tiba-tiba saja menatap Lu Xun dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan langsung memotong ucapan Lu Xun begitu saja. "Tentu! Tentu! Terima kasih banyak! Aku senang sekali ada orang yang bersedia membantuku!" Katanya dengan tulus. Kemudian Yong _lao ban_ memanggil dua orang pengawal yang tadinya berjaga di pintu rumah. "Kalian berdua, lekas antar kedua orang ini menuju ke kandang kuda! Cepat! Jangan membuat mereka menunggu!"

Oh, mungkin itu alasan si _lao ban_ sangat berbaik hati pada kami, karena sebelumnya belum pernah ada orang yang membantunya. Yah, tidak heran juga. Menurut apa yang kudengar, _lao ban_ ini sangat kikir dan pemeras luar biasa.

Akhirnya, aku dan Lu Xun diantar oleh kedua pengawal itu. Tetapi kami harus kecewa saat tahu rupanya kami tidak diantar sampai ke kandang kuda, melainkan hanya sampai ke pintu gerbang itu saja.

"Hei, Gaibang!" Seru salah seorang pengawal. "Kandang itu letaknya di dekat gerbang selatan! Sudah cepat pergi sana!"

Aku dan Lu Xun masih bengong sendiri.

"Masakan kami harus mengantar kalian yang Gaibang?" Tanya pengawal yang lain dengan nada mengejek. Keduanya pun tertawa.

Mau tidak mau, aku kesal juga! Tetapi Lu Xun sudah terlebih dahulu mengamit pergelangan tanganku, memberikanku isyarat untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Dia sendiri yang malah akhirnya maju ke depan. Tindakannya sesudah itu jauh di luar dugaan! Daripada balas membentak atau mengejek dengan kalimatnya yang pasti mematikan, Lu Xun malah bersoja sambil membungkuk sedikit. "Terima kasih atas petunjuknya, _xiansheng_. _Bei_ berdua akan segera pergi."

Lalu, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Lu Xun beranjak pergi. Aku mengikutinya, sebelumnya menoleh sekilas ke arah kedua pengawal yang sekarang sedang melongo sambil menatap kepergian kami.

Walhasil, beginilah kami sekarang, perlu bertanya pada beberapa orang dimana kandang kuda Yong _lao ban_ itu berada.

Sialnya, tak tahunya kami bertemu dengan kedua jendral itu lagi.

"Hei, kau, Gaibang!" Seru Jendral Zhang Fei menuding kami sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar. "Kau baru saja dari kediaman keluarga Yong, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada membentak. Sekali lagi, berpasang-pasang mata melihat kami.

Lu Xun, sambil menghela nafas, menjawab pendek. "Benar, _huixia_."

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Yong _xiansheng_ itu penipu?" Jendral Guan Yu ikut bertanya. "Kau tentu tahu, bukan? Semua orang di Cheng Du, bahkan anak kecil saja sudah tahu tentang ini."

Pasti Lu Xun tahu. Sebab aku sudah memberitahukan segala sesuatu yang kudengar pada Lu Xun, termasuk bahwa Yong _lao ban_ itu penipu dan pemeras, belum lagi ditambah sebuah keanehan bahwa kuda-kuda yang dimilikinya begitu cepat bertumbuh.

"Aku tahu tentang itu, _huixia_." Jawab Lu Xun tegas.

"Nah! Kau sendiri yang bilang!" Jendral Zhang Fei membentak dengan suaranya yang keras. "Kau ini Phoenix, tetapi kulihat kau terus-terusan menolong orang jahat! Sudah jelas kau ini bukan Phoenix! Phoenix itu bermoral baik, tidak mungkin bisa tahan bersama dengan orang-orang yang tidak memenuhi standar moralnya!"

Semakin lama, jendral ini malah mengkuliahi Lu Xun. Betapa parahnya. Si Lu Xun sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun selain diam menunggu omongan Jendral Zhang Fei selesai.

Akhirnya, Lu Xun diberi kesempatan untuk membuka mulut. "_Huixia_," Sahutnya. "Kalau begitu menurut _huixia_, seharusnya aku bersama dengan siapa? Bersama dengan para jendral Shu dan keluarga kerajaan lainnya?"

"Hmph! Sudah pasti begitu!" Jawab Jendral Zhang Fei ketus.

Anehnya, aku masih bisa melihat senyum di wajah Lu Xun. "Jika begitu, _huixia_ berdua, ditambah penghuni istana Shu lainnya tentu sudah tahu moral baik dan akhlak yang terpuji, bukan? _Huixia_ juga tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan apapun. Lalu untuk apa _huixia_ membutuhkanku?" Pertanyaannya membuat kedua jendral Shu itu mati kata. "Selain itu, _huixia_ terus-terusan tidak mempercayai siapa aku. Apa gunanya aku bersama dengan _huixia_?"

Melihat kedua jendral itu cuma bisa menggeram menahan marah, aku rasanya ingin tertawa sendiri. Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun sesudah itu selain tersenyum tipis. Ia berbalik, kemudian meninggalkan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei dengan kerumunan orang lainnya. Orang-orang itu sendiri yang akhirnya membukakan jalan untuk kami.

Meski begitu, aku tetap saja merasa tidak tenang.

"Hei, Lu Xun." Kataku sambil menarik lengan bajunya. "Aku yakin dua jendral itu pasti sedang membuntuti kita! Kalau tidak, mereka tidak mungkin tahu kalau kita pergi ke rumah Yong _lao ban_. Aku yakin sekarang mereka pun sedang melakukannya juga!"

Lu Xun cuma tertawa kecil. "Biar saja..." Jawabnya enteng.

Pada akhirnya, kami pun sampai ke tempat itu. Sekali lagi kami disambut dengan tidak bersahabat oleh pekerja-pekerja di sana. Seorang pekerja mengantarkan kami masuk ke dalam kandang kuda yang luas itu. Tempat itu memang luar biasa besarnya. Ada sebuah bangunan terbuat dari kayu yang tentunya menjadi tempat kuda-kuda itu beristirahat. Menilai dari betapa kosongnya lahan berumput tempat kuda-kuda itu dilatih, aku berani bertaruh bahwa sekarang adalah jam kuda-kuda itu untuk beristirahat dan makan.

"Sudah! Kerjakan tugasmu!" Perintah pekerja itu dengan kasar. "Awas kalau sampai ada apa-apa!"

Ya, sudah biasa. Kami memang Gaibang, kok.

Lu Xun menoleh ke arahku. "Ayo kita masuk, Zhou Ying!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk. Tetapi sebelum itu...

... aku rasanya mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari balik sebuah semak-semak yang besar.

Semak yang terletak di ujung kandang yang luas itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak, bahkan mengeluarkan suara! Tanpa bisa membendung keterkejutanku, aku segera berlari ke sana.

"Lho, Zhou Ying?" Seru Lu Xun kaget. "Mau kemana?"

"Kau masuk saja dulu!"

Hanya itu balasanku sebelum menghampiri semak yang aneh itu. Lu Xun yang terbengong-bengong sendiri dan pada awalnya tidak tahu harus berbuata apa, akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk duluan ke tempat itu. Aku sendirian pergi ke sana.

Awalnya aku sedikit takut mengulurkan tanganku...

... tetapi jadi lebih takut lagi saat tanganku menyentuh sesuatu! Yang ternyata adalah rambut manusia!

"WHOAAAAA!"

Ya Tian! Seruan itu bukan cuma suaraku, tetapi seseorang...

Anak kecil.

Ternyata Huiyue, teman kecil Lu Xun yang katanya 'terobsesi' padanya, dan juga punya obsesi berlebihan pada api sampai-sampai nyaris mencelakakan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja sadar. Kecerobohan anak ini agak seperti Yangmei...

"Huiyue?" Tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Anak laki-laki kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "_Jiejie_ juga sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya. "Oh, _jiejie_ ini pacar Lu _gege_ yang selalu bersamanya, kan?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuatku kaget bukan buatan! "B-bukan!" Seruku. Astaga! Wajahku sampai memerah mendengarnya! "Aku ini adik! Adik angkatnya!"

"Ohhh... begitu..." Huiyue mangut-mangut mengerti. "Baiklah, ummmm..."

"Zhou Ying!" Kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Zhou _jiejie_!" Huiyue juga tersenyum lebar dengan gigi-giginya sampai kelihatan.

Aku mengelus rambut hitamnya yang pendek. "Huiyue, kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanyaku padanya dengan nada prihatin. "Ibumu pasti sedang khawatir mencarimu. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kalau kutebak, dia pasti ingin mengikuti Lu Xun. Ah, kutanyakan saja. "Hmmm... kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun lagi, bukan?"

Anehnya, dia malah menggeleng keras-keras, dengan mantap pula. "Mana mungkin aku berani melakukan itu?" Tanyanya balik dengan suara memelas bukan main. "Jendral-jendral itu benar! Aku kan cuma pelaku kejahatan! Kalau Lu _gege_, Phoenix yang baik hati itu dekat denganku yang pelaku kejahatan, pasti Lu _gege_ akan diejek oleh orang-orang itu lagi!" Dia mendesah panjang sesudah mengatakan itu semua. Dalam penjelasannya, aku mendengar jelas dia sedang memendam rasa bersalah.

Ohhh... jadi itu alasannya kenapa tadi dia lari begitu saja meninggalkan Lu Xun...

Dia nyaris saja menangis lagi, jadi cepat-cepat kubelai lembut rambutnya. "Jadi, Huiyue, apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?"

Huiyue menjawab dengan suara sesenggukan. "Aku hanya ingin..." Suaranya terputus-putus. "Sebenarnya... aku cuma ingin... melakukan sesuatu... untuk menebus kesalahanku..." Katanya. Percuma saja aku berusaha menghiburnya. Anak kecil ini tidak juga berhenti menangis. "Tapi... tapi aku tidak tahu...!" Kali ini dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, kemudian memelukku erat-erat! Aku sampai benar-benar kaget dibuatnya!

"Zhou _jiejie_..." Isaknya sambil merajuk. "Lu _gege_ pasti marah padaku, kan? Aku benar-benar nakal sekali, sampai-sampai bukan cuma membuat jerami terbakar, tetapi juga membuat Lu _gege_ yang baik hati diejek yang bukan-bukan oleh jendral-jendral itu!"

Anak kecil ini...

Dia benar-benar menyesali kesalahannya. Tapi, kalau dia mengira Lu Xun marah padanya, aku yakin itu salah besar. Aku yakin tidak sedikitpun Lu Xun marah pada anak ini! Kalaupun seandainya memang Lu Xun marah, pasti Lu Xun marah kepada kedua jendral Shu itu dan bukannya kepada Huiyue. Benar begitu bukan? Anak kecil sepolos ini, mungkinkah Lu Xun bisa marah padanya?

Aku berlutut di depan Huiyue, sehingga sekarang setinggi dengannya. "Huiyue," Kugenggam kedua tangannya. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Lu Xun tidak mungkin marah padamu, kok..."

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja!" Aku mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Sebaliknya, dia pasti sangat sedih sekali karena kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya." Kataku. Matanya yang berair itu kini mulai melebar lagi. "Nanti kau harus bertemu dengannya, ya?"

Dia cepat-cepat menghapus semua airmatanya, kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, Zhou _jiejie_!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Heh? Aneh... kenapa Zhou Ying tiba-tiba pergi, ya?

Hmmm... mungkin dia punya urusan sendiri. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan masuk dulu. Rasanya... aku benar-benar bersemangat sekali mengerjakan misi ini! Bagaimana tidak? Sepertinya Yong _lao ban_ sangat memerlukan bantuan. Seandainya aku bisa membantunya, aku akan sangat senang sekali! Ah, peduli setan bahwa dia itu orang jahat, atau pemeras, atau apapun! Yah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tetapi kuharap sesudah membantunya, tabiatnya yang luar biasa buruk itu bisa berubah.

Pikir-pikir, kasihan juga orang itu. Dia memang kaya dan punya segalanya. Tetapi dia tidak punya satupun orang yang peduli padanya.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, aku menemukan berpuluh-puluh kuda di tempat itu. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga juga, tempat makanan dan minuman kuda-kuda itu masih juga penuh, tidak disentuh barang seujung kuku pun oleh kuda-kuda itu. Hebat sekali...

"Hei! Hei! Lihat itu siapa yang datang lagi!"

Eh?

"Menyebalkan! Sudah seruduk saja, dia!"

Wah... wah... ternyata ada seseorang bersembunyi di tempat ini! Segera aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah arah. Tetapi... aneh... Tidak ada seorangpun di sini! Lalu, siapa yang sedang berbicara sebenarnya?

Jangan-jangan...

Eh, tapi tidak mungkin, kan...?

"Pokoknya kalau dia berani mengeluarkan kita dan menyuruh kita makan, langsung kita seruduk dia. Bagaimana?"

"SETUJUUUU!"

Ternyata dugaanku benar! Aku bisa mendengar kuda-kuda itu berbicara satu sama lain!

Oh tidak... bisa berbicara dengan seekor Huo Li saja sudah membuatku pusing bukan kepalang, sekarang aku harus menghadapi dua puluhan kuda yang semuanya bandel dan berniat menyerudukku! Astaga... kenapa takdir begini kejam padaku...? Aku cuma bisa merutuki nasibku sendiri dalam hati. Yahhh... pikir-pikir bagus juga Zhou Ying tidak ada di tempat ini...

Satu-satunya hal baik yang bisa kupelajari adalah, di dunia ini kuda yang bandel seperti Huo Li tidak cuma dia saja.

"Ya Tian! Apa seluruh kuda di dunia ini binal-binal dan kerjaannya hanya bisa memporak-porandakan hidup manusia saja?" Seruku kepada langit dengan gaya yang lumayan berlebihan juga kalau dilihat-lihat. "Kalau begitu, pantas saja China tidak bisa melihat kedamaian!"

"APAAAAAA?" Seekor kuda yang berada di belakangku berteriak marah sambil mendengus tepat di telingaku. "Kau kira kami yang menyebabkan segala peperangan di China ini!"

Aku berbalik, dan membalas seruan kuda itu dengan sengit bukan buatan. "Tentu saja! Kau dan teman-temanmu di sini, ditambah Huo Li dan seluruh kuda di setiap penjuru China ini bisanya cuma bikin masalah saja!"

"Yang bisanya cuma bikin masalah itu tentu saja kalian manusia yang tidak beradab dan tidak berprikekudaan! Dan siapa itu Huo Li?" Balas kuda itu tak kalah sengit.

"Huo Li itu kudaku yang sama tak berbudaya, tak berotak, dan tak tahu aturan seperti kalian!" Seruku mengeluarkan semua kekesalanku pada seluruh kuda di seluruh dunia dan di segala abad yang sudah terbendung setinggi gunung Taishan dan sepanjang Zhang Cheng sekarang. Tentu kalau ada orang yang melihatku bersilat lidah dengan kuda ini, aku akan dikira gila. Tetapi toh yang ada di sini hanya aku seorang.

"Kau itu manusia yang tidak punya perasaan! Manusia memang sukanya selalu saja SEENAKNYA MEMPERLAKUKAN KUDA!"

"Setidak-tidaknya aku hanya tidak punya perasaan pada kuda saja! Tetapi kau, hai kuda binal tak kenal Langit di atas tak kenal Bumi tempat berpijak, kau justru tak berperasaan pada semua makhluk TERMASUK YANG TELAH BERCAPEK LELAH MERAWATMU!"

"Daripada kau yang...!"

Sebelum adu mulut itu dilanjutkan, seekor, atau tepatnya berpuluh-puluh ekor kuda yang lain menatapku dengan mata mendelik, lalu menyeletuk pada kuda yang masih tidak tahu dirinya menantangku itu. "Hei, kau tidak sadar kau sedang berbicara dengan manusia?"

Kuda tak beradab itu akhirnya tutup mulut juga. "Oh iya."

Hening.

Benar-benar hening sekali.

Yang kulakukan sekarang cuma bernafas dan diam melihat kuda itu. Kuda itu juga.

Wah, kelihatan bodoh sekali...

"Ada manusia bisa bicara dengan kita, ya? Mengerikan..." Seekor kuda lain menyahut.

"MENGERIKAN!" Seru kuda itu heboh bukan buatan. Kehebohannya mengingatkanku pada Huo Li. "Kenapa manusia bisa berbicara dengan kuda? Apa sebentar lagi langit akan runtuh menimpa kepala kita?"

Aku tertawa garing sebelum berdiri dengan cepat, kemudian menuding kuda itu dengan senyuman menang! "Hei, kuda _wu fa wu tian_-tak ada hukum tak ada langit!" Seruku dengan gaya sok jago. Kuda-kuda itu sampai terkejut bukan main dan meringkik gila-gilaan. Hmph. Parah juga. "Memang benar langit sebentar lagi akan turun menimpa kalian! Karena aku, atas nama Phoenix, lantas menggantikan langit untuk menghukum kalian!"

Rupanya aku bisa bergaya seperti jagoan begini...

Kalau ada orang yang melihat ini, pasti memalukan sekali. Untungnya yang ada di sini cuma kuda-kuda.

Ringkikan sekandang kuda itu membuat kepalaku mau pecah sangking ributnya mereka. Untungnya, kehebohan mereka yang luar biasa berlebihan itu berhenti juga saat tiba-tiba mereka tersadar sesuatu.

"Eh? Phoenix?"

"Phoenix?"

Langsung berpasang-pasang mata bulat hitam itu menatapku tajam-tajam. Aku sampai merinding dibuatnya...

Sekali lagi hening.

"Oh! Memang benar-benar Phoenix!" Seru seekor kuda berwarna hitam. Satu suaranya itu menyebabkan kuda-kuda lain tercengang-cengang juga.

"Kalau punya mata emas seperti itu, tidak salah lagi pasti Phoenix!"

"Apalagi dia bisa berbicara dengan kita!"

"Apalagi dia berkata akan menggantikan langit menghukum kita!"

Yang terjadi sesudah itu adalah, kuda tak tahu adat dan hukum yang tadinya terus berbantah-bantahan denganku meminta maaf berkali-kali. Lama-lama aku sampai sungkan sendiri. Ah, tapi kenapa aku harus sungkan pada binatang? Wahhh... aneh sekali aku ini.

Tapi... aneh sekali, ya? Padahal omonganku tentang 'atas nama Phoenix' itu awalnya cuma bercanda saja. Sungguh! Tidak ada maksud lain! Tapi, hanya dengan itu saja mereka bisa langsung mengenaliku dan percaya aku ini Phoenix. Sementara kenapa ada orang-orang yang tidak bisa menerima kalau aku Phoenix, ya? Misalnya... kedua jendral itu. Dan belum lagi ditambah Yaoguai yang seluruhnya tidak mau percaya kalau aku Phoenix...

Ah, sudahlah. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

"Ahahaha..." Aku tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalaku, padahal tidak gatal. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa... aku juga tadi bercanda, kok..."

"Wuaaahhh! Tuan Phoenix memang sangat pemaaf dan bermurah hati!" Kuda itu kelihatan terpana. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"

Aku menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa!" Sahutku sekali lagi. Kulihat kuda itu diam. Segera saja, tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, aku masuk ke pokok permasalahan. "Ngomong-ngomong, siang ini kan sudah waktunya kalian makan? Ayo lekas makan!" Seruku sambil mendorong sebuah kotak kayu yang berisi makanan kuda-kuda itu.

Namun, kuda-kuda itu malah terdiam, saling berpandang-pandangan sendiri dan tidak menyentuh makanan itu barang sedikitpun. Sudah kuduga.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kalian tidak lapar?" Tanyaku. "Ayolah! Manusia butuh makan, kudapun butuh makan! Semua makhluk hidup butuh makan!" Tetapi, berhubung seluruh ajakanku ini masuk ke telinga-telinga tuli para kuda, aku langsung saja bertanya. "Aku juga dengar dari pemilik kalian, bahwa sudah beberapa bulan ini kalian tidak mau makan. Memangnya tidak lapar?"

Kuda-kuda itu masih saja saling berpandang-pandangan sendiri. Syukurlah aku tidak dibiarkan menunggu jawaban mereka selamanya. Seekor kuda berwarna putih pun menjawab. "Bukannya tidak lapar, Tuan Phoenix. Sebaliknya, kami sangat-sangat lapar." Jelasnya dengan suara memelas. "Tapi lebih baik kami tidak makan makanan itu..."

Aku mengangkat alis, kemudian melihat makanan mereka yang sekarang tepat di depan mereka tetapi tidak mereka sentuh sama sekali. "Memangnya makanan ini kenapa?"

"Ah, Tuan Phoenix pasti baru tiba di kota ini, makanya baru tahu." Lanjut kuda itu. "Kuda-kuda milik Yong _lao ban_, teman-teman kami semua yang sekarang sudah dijual pada orang lain, semuanya bertumbuh dengan sangat cepat! Biasanya kuda butuh waktu sekitar empat tahun untuk bisa dijual! Tapi, mereka semua baru dua tahun, paling lama, dua setengah tahun, sudah siap dipakai!"

Seekor kuda yang lain berwarna coklat tua menlanjutkan, dengan semangat berapi-api yang sama. "Nah, rupanya, dalam makanan kami setiap hari itu ditambahkan obat supaya kami bisa cepat bertumbuh! Dengan begitu, kami akan lebih cepat bisa dipakai!"

"Ohhh... begitu..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti sambil menaruh satu tangan di bawah daguku, berpikir. "Lalu kenapa? Bagus, kan? Berarti kalian lebih cepat bertumbuh menjadi kuda yang kuat!"

Kuda-kuda itu masih kelihatan lesu sekali. Sepertinya ajakkanku gagal membuat mereka mau makan. "Kalau cuma bisa cepat bertumbuh sih enak, Tuan Phoenix..." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah seekor kuda berwarna coklat muda. "Masalahnya, kami bukan cuma makin cepat bertumbuh dengan obat itu. Tapi umur kami juga makin pendek!"

"Kalau kami cepat mati, sekali lagi Yong _lao ban_ yang enak." Kuda yang lain lagi melanjutkan. "Orang-orang itu akan membeli lagi kuda-kuda di tempat Yong _lao ban_! Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Yang punya banyak persediaan kuda yang cepat tumbuh hanya dia seorang!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Aku berlutut di dekat kotak berisi makanan itu, mengambil segenggam dan mencium baunya. Benar juga. Baunya aneh! Tentu omongan kuda-kuda itu bahwa dalam makanan ini terdapat obat bukan candaan saja! Hmmm... jadi ini alasan kenapa mereka tidak mau makan? Dan itu juga alasan kenapa mereka, seperti yang dikatakan Zhou Ying, hanya dalam yang sangat cepat bisa siap dijual? Pikir-pikir... cara ini curang juga. Dan kejam! Pantas saja kuda-kuda ini tidak mau makan! Makanan kuda itu langsung kuambil sedikit dan kusimpan dalam kantongku sebagai barang bukti. "Baiklah kalau begitu!" Ujarku pada akhirnya. "Masalahnya mudah saja! Tidak perlu repot-repot lagi!" Sambil berkata begitu, aku beranjak keluar dari kandang.

"Hei, Tuan Phoenix, mau kemana?" Tanya kuda-kuda itu.

"Tentu saja mau mengambilkan kalian MAKAAAAAAAAN!"

BRUK!

Sebelum aku keluar, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan sukses membuatku terjatuh! Sial...

"Lho, Lu Xun?" Suara Zhou Ying. Sambil memegang wajahku yang terkena hantaman pintu itu, aku menatapnya yang sedang menggandeng... Huiyue. "Kau bicara pada siapa? Makan apa?" Tanyanya kebingungan sambil toleh kana toleh kiri.

Celaka! Aku kan tidak mungkin mengaku kalau aku tadi sedang bercakap-cakap dengan para kuda itu! Bisa-bisa dia mengira aku gila! Bagaimana ini...?

Langsung saja kukatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Ahahaha! Tadi aku cuma bilang aku mau MAKAAAAAAAAN!" Jawabku sambil tertawa, yang tentu saja membuat Zhou Ying dan Huiyue bingung melihat tingkahku yang sama sekali tidak jelas itu. "Nggg... tapi kita harus memberi kuda-kuda ini makan dulu! Baru kita pun bisa makan! La... la... la..."

Jadi, pada akhirnya dengan gaya yang aneh dan memalukan bukan buatan, aku cuma bisa berjalan keluar begitu saja. Kedua orang yang melihatku sekarang pasti terbengong-bengong bukan buatan melihatku. Ah, sudahlah. Anggap saja aku sedang memberikan tontonan gratis pada mereka melihatku bertingkah gila-gilaan seperti orang mabuk.

Aku pergi ke belakang kandang kuda itu, menemukan beberapa kotak kayu lain yang berisi makanan kuda yang belum dicampur dengan obat-obatan itu. Segera aku mengambil sebuah kotak dan membawanya kepada kuda-kuda itu. Hufff... rupanya kotak ini berat juga... Yah, untung saja tidak begitu jauh. Sesampainya di tempat itu, aku melihat Zhou Ying dan Huiyue yang masih mematung saja. Begitu melewati mereka, aku langsung meletakkan kotak itu di depan kuda-kuda di sana.

"Wah! Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Phoenix!" Seru mereka bersahut-sahutan.

Aku tetap diam.

"Hei, Tuan Phoenix jadi sombong, ya?"

"Diam!" Perintahku sambil berbisik. Baru sesudah itu mereka tutup mulut. "Jangan bicara kalau ada orang di sini! Nanti kalau ketahuan aku kan bisa dikira orang gila!"

Kuda-kuda itu, untungnya, dengan penuh pengertian mengerti juga keadaanku. Mereka pun makan dengan hening. Fiuh... syukurlah akhirnya mereka mau makan juga. Rasanya senang sekali melihat kuda-kuda ini bisa makan dengan tenang! Sepertinya mereka kelihatan bahagia sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah entah berapa lama mereka tidak makan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan dilingkarkan di leherku. "Lu _gege_!" Aku berbalik, dan menemukan wajah ceria Huiyue. Ahhh... anak ini selalu saja... Entah kenapa sejak hari pertama sampai di Shu, kami selalu bertemu setiap hari. Seolah rasanya anak itu senang mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi... justru anak-anak seperti ini sangat menyenangkan, sih... "Lu _gege_ sedang memberikan makan pada kuda-kuda ini, ya? Aku juga mau membantu! Aku juga mau membantu!" Ujarnya berulang-ulang dengan penuh semangat sambil melompat-lompat.

"Baiklah... baiklah, Huiyue." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pendeknya. "Kita ambil makanan kuda, ya?"

Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat. Dengan begitu, aku berdiri dan menggandeng tangannya. Sebelum keluar, aku juga mengajak Zhou Ying ikut sekalian. Kami pergi ke tempat itu sekali lagi untuk mengambil kotak-kotak berisi makanan kuda yang lain.

Namun, sebelum selesai mengambil, sebuah suara mengejutkan kami.

"HEI KALIAN!" Suara itu membentak.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan beberapa pekerja di tempat itu memasang tampang garang. Huiyue dengan takut-takut bersembunyi di belakangku sembari menggenggam bajuku erat-erat. Kelihatan sekali kalau orang-orang inilah yang tadinya memukulinya. Zhou Ying kelihatan takut untuk sesaat, tetapi dia kembali terlihat tenang.

Mereka maju ke arah kami, tetapi terpisah beberapa langkah. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HEH?" Tanya salah satu orang yang paling depan sambil menudingku. "KAU ITU CUMA DISURUH CARI-TAHU KENAPA KUDA-KUDA ITU TIDAK MAU MAKAN! KENAPA MALAH ADA DI SINI!"

"Dengarkan aku, _xiansheng_." Jawabku dengan tenang. "Di dalam makanan kuda itu terdapat obat yang membuat mereka tidak ingin makan..."

Pekerja itu langsung menarik kerah bajuku sebelum aku selesai bicara. "KAU INI BICARA APA? OBAT APA! KAU MIMPI, YA?"

"Lu _gege_!" Huiyue menjerit ketakutan. "_Xiansheng_! Tolong lepaskan Lu _gege_...!"

Pekerja-pekerja yang lain sepertinya langsung mengenal wajah Huiyue. "Oh, kau anak tengil yang tadi main api di sini, ya!" Bentak mereka. Aku melihat dengan jelas Huiyue yang langsung gemetar ketakutan saat orang-orang itu mendatanginya dengan tampang marah. Gawat... aku tidak mau mereka sampai menyakiti anak sekecil Huiyue!

"HENTIKAN!" Seruku kuat-kuat sambil melepaskan cekalan tangan orang yang menggenggam kerah bajuku. Anehnya, entah bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba langsung diam dan menatapku dengan terkejut. Satu kataku itu saja seolah cukup untuk menghentikan mereka semua. Segera aku menggandeng Huiyue yang mulai ketakutan. "Anak ini tadi membakar jerami kalian, kan? Dan aku baru saja memberi makan kuda kalian dengan makanan di sini! Biarkan aku bertemu dan bicara dengan Yong _xiansheng_!" Aku berseru dengan suara tegas memerintahkan mereka.

Mereka, meskipun menunjukkan rasa tidak puas, entah kenapa sekali lagi tidak berani membantah. Jadi, beginilah aku, Zhou Ying, dan juga Huiyue, digiring oleh orang-orang ini kembali lagi, dari kandang kuda ke rumah tempat kediaman Yong _lao ban_. Hmmm... payah... sekali lagi aku bikin heboh di kota Cheng Du ini. Kutatap sekilas Huiyue yang masih ketakutan dikelilingi orang-orang yang tadi memukulinya.

"Huiyue..." Dengan selembut mungkin aku memanggilnya, dan menatap kedua matanya yang masih dipenuhi ketakutan itu. "Tenang saja... tidak apa-apa... ada aku di sini."

Dia menggigit bibir, kemudian pada akhirnya mengangguk. "I-iya!" Serunya berusaha terdengar yakin, meski dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Kalau ada Lu _gege_, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Satu kalimat penuh keyakinan yang terselip keluar dari bibirnya membuatku senang.

Sesudah perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya kami kembali lagi ke rumah kediaman Yong yang luar biasa besar dan mewah itu. Kali ini kami tidak digiring masuk sampai ke dalam rumah, melainkan hanya sampai di pekarangan saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Yong _lao ban_ datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ya Tian! Ada apa ini?" Tanya tuan kaya itu sambil memukul dahinya sendiri. Namun, ketika melihatku, dia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Oh! Tak kusangka kau cepat sekali kembali! Bagaimana? Apa kudaku sekarang sudah baik-baik saja?"

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut, pekerja-pekerja _lao ban_ itu sudah berseru bersahut-sahutan menuduhku macam-macam.

"Yong _daren_! Gaibang satu ini ke kandang cuma bikin ribut saja!"

"Dia tadi mau mengambil makanan kuda! Untung saja kami hentikan!"

Hah? Tidak masuk akal sekali. Kenapa aku yang manusia ini harus mengambil makanan kuda?

"Bocah ini juga!" Tambah seorang pekerja sambil menunjuk Huiyue. Anak kecil itu sekarang makin erat memeluk tanganku. "Dia telah membakar jerami di kandang!"

_Lao ban_ jadi jadi bingung bukan main mendengar mereka semua. "Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Bicara pelan-pelan! Tidak perlu ribut begitu!"

"_Xiansheng_!" Segera aku buka mulut, berbicara sebelum segenap orang-orang itu menuduhku lagi. "Memang benar, tadi aku mengambil makanan kuda di belakang kandang dan memberikannya pada kuda-kuda itu." Satu pernyataan itu tentu membuat Yong _lao ban_ terkejut bukan main. "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya tanpa alasan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kuda-kuda itu tidak mau makan."

"Hah? Tapi... kenapa?" Tanya Yong _lao ban_.

Kubuka kantongku dan kuambil segenggam makanan kuda yang kubawa tadi. "Karena kau mencampur suatu obat dalam makanan mereka, _xiansheng_! Obat yang bisa membuat mereka bertumbuh dengan cepat, tetapi juga mempercepat umur mereka!"

Pernyataanku yang tegas dan tanpa basa-basi itu membuat mereka semua terperanjat. Bahkan Zhou Ying dan Huiyue yang tidak tahu menahu saja ikut-ikutan terkejut. Tentu. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang rahasia mereka sudah kubongkar. Biarlah kalau mereka semakin benci padaku. Yang pasti aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Aku berbicara lagi. "_Xiansheng_, rupanya kuda-kuda itu sendiri tahu untuk tidak membiarkan anda berbuat curang." Tukasku. Kemudian, kubuka tanganku, perlahan menjatuhkan makanan kuda itu di tanah. "Tetapi, _xiansheng_ tidak perlu panik. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Jadi, jika _xiansheng_ ingin terus menjadi penipu, silahkan saja." Kali ini, kuucapkan setiap kalimat dengan dingin dan tajam, dengan harapan dia tahu bahwa dia itu salah! Tindakannya yang cuma mencari keuntungan sendiri tanpa peduli pada orang lain itu menjijikkan! Tidak heran jika tidak ada orang yang ingin membantunya!

Tapi... orang ini...

Sejahat atau selicik apapun dia... tetap pantas diberi kesempatan untuk berubah, kan?

"Kau, dasar Gaibang tengik!" Salah satu pekerja di belakangku langsung mencekal tanganku, siap-siap untuk melawanku dengan kekerasan lagi.

"Hei, sudah! Sudah! Hentikan!" Dengan satu perintah dari majikannya, pekerja itu melepaskanku meski air mukanya yang penuh kekesalan itu masih belum berubah. Yong _lao ban_ menatapku penuh keterkejutan dan tanda tanya. Tetapi aku cuma membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam saja. Aku sudah menunjukkan buktinya, tidak mungkin dia bisa menyangkal. "Tunggu sebentar...! Kau... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Nah... ini dia permasalahannya...

"Anggap saja aku tahu." Jawabku dengan suara pelan.

"Tunggu... tadi kau bicara kuda-kuda itu sendiri tahu untuk tidak membiarkanku berbuat curang..." _Lao ban_ itu kini mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya. "A-apa mungkin kau... kau bicara dengan kuda-kuda itu?" Belum habis keterkejutanku, dan juga orang-orang di sekelilingku, Yong _lao ban_ melanjutkan lagi, dengan suara yang lebih keras dan tentunya dengan pernyataan yang lebih mengejutkan!

"J-jangan-jangan... kau sahabat semua makhluk itu... k-kau...kau Phoenix!"

Sekarang seluruh pasang mata itu melihatku dengan terbelalak. Sangking kagetnya mereka bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, omongan Yong _lao ban_ memang benar. Aku memang Phoenix dan itulah sebabnya aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kuda-kuda itu.

"Ternyata, berita bahwa Phoenix itu sudah ada di Cheng Du memang tidak salah...!" Ujar _lao ban_ itu masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Lalu, tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, dia langsung berlutut menjatuhkan dirinya! Bahkan sampai ber_kowtow_ berkali-kali di depanku! "Ya Tian! Hari ini sungguh bahagia aku bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix! Namun kejahatanku semua sudah dibeberkan! Matilah aku!"

Kedua tangan _lao ban_ itu dengan cepat dan erat sekali menggenggam tanganku. "_Xiansheng_! Ampuni aku! Sungguh aku tidak tahu kau adalah Phoenix!" Serunya penuh penyesalan. Kini tempat itu sangat hening, bahkan aku tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya. "Kau... sudah tahu semua kecuranganku! Aku bersalah! Aku patut mati! Aku orang yang sungguh licik dan bersalah ini sungguh tidak pantas ditemui olehmu!"

Sekali lagi Yong _lao ban_ berkowtow sambil mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kepadaku. Pekerja-pekerjanya yang lain mulai kalut sendiri menyadari kesalahan mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka pun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti majikan mereka.

Mendengar seluruh keributan ini, mustahil orang-orang di luar tidak berbondong-bondong melihat kemari. Benar saja, beberapa orang kota sudah mengintip dari pagar, bahkan ada yang memberanikan diri sampai masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah. Mereka semua sekarang sudah tahu trik licik apa yang digunakan Yong _lao ban_ agar bisnisnya bisa demikian sukses.

"_Xiansheng_, berdirilah." Kataku sambil menekuk lutut, kemudian membantunya bangkit berdiri. Dia awalnya enggan, namun akhirnya melakukan juga.

"Ohhh... Langit dan Bumi, matilah aku...!" Pedagang kaya itu menutup mukanya dengan lengan bajunya yang lebar. Dari kata-katanya, aku sudah bisa melihat kalau dia benar-benar menyesal. "Kenapa kau datang padaku, _xiansheng_? Kau tentu tahu bahwa orang sepertiku tidak pantas bertemu denganmu..." Desahnya, masih enggan menunjukkan wajahnya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Satu hal yang dapat kupastikan adalah, sedikit banyak aku merasa senang. Bukannya aku merasa senang karena aku berhasil mengungkap kecurangan _lao ban_ ini. Tetapi... yang membuatku senang adalah... bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal. Kelihatan benar dia tidak main-main saat mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Aku yakin benar dia tahu bahwa banyak orang yang menyaksikannya, mungkin pelanggan-pelanggannya ada di antara mereka. Namun tetap dia tidak takut mengakuinya...

Dia memang sudah berubah.

Tatapan mataku kini melembut. Aku memberikan seulas senyum tipis."Tentu aku tahu semua itu, _xiansheng_." Jawabku dengan setengah suara. "Justru karena itu aku kemari. Kalau tidak, kau akan terus menipu dan berbuat curang, bukan?"

_Lao ban_ itu menatapku dengan mata lebar.

"_Xiansheng_..." Sekali lagi aku tersenyum. "Kelak kau jangan menipu lagi..."

Dia masih terlihat terpaku, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk mantap sambil menyeka wajahnya. "I-iya..." Katanya dengan suara masih tersendat-sendat. "Aku tidak akan berbuat curang lagi...!"

Mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku senag sekali.

Rupanya, melihat orang jahat yang berubah menjadi baik itu membahagiakan sekali, ya? Yong _lao ban_ memang pada awalnya menangis penuh penyesalan, tetapi sesudah itu dia bisa tersenyum lagi bahkan tertawa. Dengan tiba-tiba, dia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang mengerumun di depan rumahnya! Tahu apa yang dilakukan sesudah itu? Dia mengundang kami semua untuk makan di rumahnya!

_Lao ban_ yang kikir dan pemeras ini... sekarang dia dengan tangan terbuka menerima orang-orang untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya...

Benar-benar... berubah...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

Sebentar lagi langit akan menjadi gelap. Yang kumaksudkan dengan gelap bukan hanya datangnya malam, tetapi benar-benar langit malam yang luar biasa gelap. Memang hal ini sudah terjadi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bulan tidak memancarkan sinarnya sehingga apa yang dapat dilihat pada langit di atas hanya beberapa bintang yang berkelip... ditambah sebuah bintang aneh yang besar dan bersinar lebih terang dari yang lainnya. Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang bilang, bintang itu adalah bintang Phoenix yang awalnya berada di timur, yang kemudian menuju ke utara, dan sekarang sampai ke barat tepat di atas kota Cheng Du.

Katanya, Phoenix itu sudah berada di sini.

Tapi... sayang aku masih belum bisa melihatnya, dan memang aku rasa aku tidak ingin atau perlu melihatnya.

Sambil menyisir rambutku, aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke cermin. Malam ini, _Fu Wang_ mengajak seluruh penghuni istana lainnya mengadakan makan malam besar di istana. Dan pada acara perjamuan malam itu, _Fu Wang_ memintaku untuk bermain _guqin_(2) karena mungkin memang _Fu Wang_ ingin menampilkan keahlianku dalam bermain alat musik tersebut pada penghuni istana lainnya. Memang pada satu sisi aku merasa cukup bangga, tetapi tidak perlu sampai keahlianku dijadikan pameran, bukan?

Beberapa orang dayang datang dan berusaha membantuku mempersiapkan diri. Beberapa membawakan sehelai pakaian untukku. Sebuah gaun sutra panjang yang kainnya bergradasi, dari atas berwarna hijau muda dan semakin ke bawah semakin berwarna putih. Pada gaun itu terdapat bordiran dengan motif bunga _Luo Lan_ yang sangat _niang_ sukai. Sehelai kain putih tipis menutupi bahuku.

Aku bersikeras pada dayang-dayang itu agar rambutku dibiarkan tergerai saja. Mereka tidak berani membantah. Aku juga tidak suka memakai riasan-riasan yang malah membuat wajahku kelihatan semakin menor. Lebih baik sederhana saja.

Diikuti dengan selusin dayang-dayang di belakangku, aku keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju _Wanyuandian_(3). Seperti namanya, aula itu memang berbentuk lingkaran penuh yang sempurna. Ada alasan mengapa aula itu dibentuk lingkaran. Lingkaran yang tidak pernah terputus adalah simbol dari kesempurnaan Langit. Itulah sebabnya mengapa tempat itu dibuat lingkaran. Kumasuki aula yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan orang itu.

Aku cukup tegang juga saat melihat orang-orang yang tadinya saling berbincang-bincang satu sama lain itu langsung menatapku terpaku oleh perasaan kagum. Aku bisa membaca itu dari mata mereka dan bisikan-bisikan mereka satu sama lain.

"Hei! Itu _gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Dialah putri Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei!"

"Wuah! Sungguh cantik sekali! Dia benar-benar bunga kebanggan Shu!"

"Kudengar _gongzhu_ Yan Lu berbakat dalam segala bidang! Literatur, musik, catur, kaligrafi, seni lukis, politik, bahkan sampai strategi dan ilmu berperang dengan tombak!"

"Benar-benar pantas menjadi putri Kaisar!"

Sejujurnya, pujian itu tidak terasa asing di telingaku. Namun satu hal yang kupelajari adalah aku harus rendah hati. Begitu jugalah hal yang selalu dicontohkan oleh _Fu Wang_ dan _niang_ untuk kuteladani. Dengan mata tetap menatap ke lantai, aku berjalan menuju ke arah _Fu Wang_ dan _niang_. Sesampainya di depan mereka, aku membungkuk sedikit.

"Yan Lu menghadap Ayahanda Kaisar dan Ibunda Permaisuri!" Seruku dengan suara yang tegas dan jelas terdengar, tetapi penuh hormat.

_Fu Wang_ dan _niang_ keduanya terlihat bangga sekali melihatku. Di sebelah _niang_, Liu Chan adikku dan Xing Cai juga sepertinya senang, ingin langsung menerjangku saat itu juga. Aku melemparkan senyum pada anak-anak itu.

"Saudara-saudaraku sebangsa Shu!" _Fu Wang_ berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya diucapkannya dengan penuh wibawa, tetapi juga sangat bersahabat. "Sebentar lagi putriku, Yan Lu, akan memperdengarkan pada saudara semua keahliannya dalam bermain musik! Kuharap anda sekalian menikmatinya!"

Sesudah mengatakannya, _Fu Wang_ memberikan senyum lebar padaku. Aku pun bersimpuh di depan sebuah meja pendek dengan sebuah _guqin_ di atasnya. Ruangan _Wanyuandian_ menjadi hening sekali sementara kesepuluh jariku sudah bersiap ada di atas alat musik berukuran besar itu. Kuangkat sepasang tanganku dan mendarat di atas senar-senar lembut yang siap mengeluarkan melodi yang indah.

Jari-jariku memetik sebuah senar, kemudian senar yang lain lagi. Tanganku yang kanan memetik sementara telunjuk dan ibu jari kananku menekan beberapa senar yang lain. Dari sana terdengar musik indah yang mengalun keluar dari gerakan jariku yang lincah. Irama yang dihasilkan adalah lagu yang menyenangkan pula, menceritakan tentang pesta yang meskipun diadakan pada awal musim dingin tetap saja hangat.

"Wuahhh... sungguh permainan yang luar biasa!" Kudengar salah seorang kasim mendesah kagum.

"Bukan sembarang orang yang bisa memainkan _guqin_ dengan hebat seperti itu!"

"Putri Yan Lu memang pemain _guqin_ terhebat di seluruh China!"

Pada akhirnya, aku berhenti memainkan alat musik itu. Aku berdiri, kemudian sekali lagi membungkuk di depan para hadirin yang datang dalam acara makan malam itu sebelum duduk di kursiku. Tepuk tangan meriah membahana memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sesudah itu, acara makan-makan kemudian dilanjutkan. Beberapa orang jendral, kasim, dan penasihat datang memberikan selamat serta pujian atas permainanku yang mereka nilai luar biasa indah itu.

Sembari menikmati hidangan yang tersaji, aku mendengar Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan _Fu Wang_. Dan kebetulan juga, topik yang mereka perbincangkan adalah topik yang masih hangat dibicarakan di kota ini.

"Kenapa Phoenix itu belum datang juga?" Tanya _Fu Wang_ dengan perasaan kecewa. "Kalian sudah menyampaikan pesan kalau aku mengundangnya? Apa dia menolak?"

Kedua jendral itu saling berpandang-pandangan sejenak sebelum menjawab. Aku segera memasang telinga baik-baik. "Ya, dia menolak!" Jawab mereka berdua nyaris bersamaan. "Kakak Pertama, apa kau tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bilang, kita semua orang-orang istana ini pasti sudah mengenal moral dan akhlak baik! Jadi tidak membutuhkannya lagi!" Lapor Jendral Guan Yu dengan nada tidak senang.

Jendral Zhang Fei sendiri ikut memanas-manasi keadaan. "Apa Kakak Pertama tahu dimana dia saat ini berada? Dia sedang bersama dengan pebisnis kuda bermarga Yong yang dikatakan orang sebagai penipu itu! Dia jauh lebih memilih bersama-sama dengan orang-orang seperti itu daripada berada di istana!"

Perkataan kedua jendral itu langsung membuatku kaget bukan buatan! Aku berusaha untuk tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tetapi... perkataan mereka itu diucapkan dengan nada sangat meyakinkan. Informasi yang dikatakan kedua jendral itu sangat sulit dipercaya. Memang, mengenai Phoenix itu berada di rumah kediaman Yong, aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tetapi mengenai dia menolak datang ke istana hanya karena alasan yang absurd begitu...

Perlahan, tanganku mulai terkepal.

Pantas saja ibu Jiang Wei tak kunjung sembuh! Jadi itukah alasannya? Sungguh keterlaluan sekali Phoenix itu! Pikirannya benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Apa maksudnya kami orang-orang di istana tidak membutuhkannya? Memang benar harus kuakui rakyat jelata pun membutuhkannya. Tetapi aku, _Fu Wang_, _niang_, ditambah semua orang ini ditambah Jiang Wei juga, sangat amat membutuhkannya! Kami sudah sejak dulu menunggunya!

Dan... dan kalau dia menampik undangan dari _Fu Wang_, betapa kurang ajar dan tidak tahu dirinya dia! Manusia seperti itu apa mungkin seorang Phoenix?

Jiang Wei... Sungguh kasihan sekali dirinya! Dia begitu lama menunggu yang namanya Phoenix untuk datang padanya, tetapi sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Sementara Jiang Wei pasti berada di Tian Shui, bersedih karena kesehatan ibunya yang tak kunjung membaik, Phoenix itu, yang dikatakan oleh Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, tentunya pasti senang bersenang-senang sendiri! Sungguh benar-benar keterlaluan!

Aku berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, nyaris mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di tempat itu. Dengan langkah yang cepat dan lebar aku berjalan mendekati _guqin_ yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"Keluargaku sebangsa Shu," Kataku dengan suara lantang sambil bersoja. Semua mata kini memandangku. "Yan Lu sekali lagi ingin memainkan sebuah musik untuk anda semua. Kiranya lagu ini dapat anda sekalian nikmati!"

Tanpa menunggu, aku sekali lagi bersimpuh. Tanganku masih bergetar akibat permainanku yang sebelumnya. Sekali lagi aku akan bermain lagi. Namun kali ini bukan lagu riang gembira seperti tadi. Yang kali ini kumainkan adalah lagu yang sedih, yang penuh dengan keputusasaan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan. Kali ini kumainkan lagu itu dengan sepenuh emosiku. Meratapi nasib Jiang Wei, memaki Phoenix itu dalam hati, menyayangkan kesabaran seluruh penghuni istana Cheng Du ini menunggu Phoenix, semuanya kutumpahkan dalam satu lagu itu.

Kali ini, seolah perasaanku tersalur pada semua pendengar, mereka hanya terdiam dengan mata lebar, entah harus melakukan apa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Hmmm?

Suara apa itu?

Aku memandang ke arah selatan. Dari atas pohon yang tumbuh di gunung tinggi ini, aku bisa melihat seluruh isi kota Cheng Du. Aku juga bisa melihat istana yang sepertinya sekarang sedang mengadakan pesta itu. Hmmm... telingaku tajam sekali. Dari sini aku bisa menangkap sebuah permainan _guqin_.

Permainan yang indah sekali. Tetapi sedih.

Wah... wah... wah... Permainan sehebat ini, tentu saja seorang putri yang memainkannya, bukan? Cih. Pikir-pikir, aku ini dulunya juga seorang putri Wu, tapi tidak bisa memainkan alat musik sehebat ini. Hmph! Aku iri sekali pada kemampuan seperti itu! Aku tidak suka ada putri lain yang melebihiku! Putri Mingzhu sudah kubunuh dengan mudah bukan? Aku akan membunuh semua putri, termasuk putri Shu ini, sehingga yang menjadi putri cuma aku saja!

Aha! Aku tahu! Meski putri Shu itu bisa bermain _guqin_ sebagus itu, memangnya dia bisa apa selain itu? Apa dia bisa bertarung melawanku? Kemampuan bertarungku pasti jauh melebihi putri Shu itu! Paling-paling dia cuma putri lemah dan cengeng yang bisanya cuma minta tolong jika ada bahaya sambil menangis dan mengemis minta dibiarkan hidup.

Apalagi, aku juga memiliki kekuatan ini. Kekuatan kegelapan yang sungguh mengasyikkan!

"Hihihi..." Aku tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil mempersiapkan sebuah rencana. Rencana yang tentunya tidak akan gagal untuk memusnahkannya! "Dalam tujuh hari ini, kutuk akan menimpamu, hai pemain _guqin_ berbakat!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"Hei, Zhou Ying?"

Kutepuk bahu adik angkatku itu. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

"Aneh, ya? Kenapa rasanya aku mendengar permainan _guqin_?" Tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Malam tengah perjalanan kembali ke gedung perkumpulan Gaibang, aku mendengar suara permainan _guqin_ yang terdengar jauh, tetapi jelas sekali! Permainan yang luar biasa indahnya. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidup aku mendengar permainan seindah ini!

Tapi... ahhh... lagu yang sedih sekali. Kalau kubayangkan, mungkin pemain _guqin_ itu sedang menangis putus asa, atau bahkan mungkin sambil menggeram marah saat memainkannya. Benar-benar segala emosi yang tercampur aduk ditumpahkannya dalam permainan ini...

Zhou Ying menoleh ke kiri ke kanan. "Permainan _guqin_ apa?" Tanyanya. "Aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Suaranya benar-benar terdengar, kok!"

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak salah, Lu Xun? Lagipula, siapa yang akan memainkan _guqin_ sekarang?"

Zhou Ying bersikeras dia tidak mendengarkan apapun. Tetapi sumpah aku mendengarnya! Permainan yang indah, yang dimainkan dengan segenap hati dan jiwa! Keindahan lagu itu bukan hanya dari keahlian si pemain memainkan _guqin_nya, tetapi yang terutama adalah perasaan hatinya yang ditumpahkannya melalui lagu itu.

Ahhh... semoga suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Zhou Ying."

Dia menurutiku. Aku berhenti berjalan, kemudian melipat tangan dan jari-jariku di depan dada dalam posisi berdoa. Sesudah itu, aku mendesah pelan.

"Perlindungan yang kau butuhkan akan kuberikan untukmu, hai pemain _guqin_ berbakat..."

* * *

(1) Nama istana ini saya karang sendiri... asli nggak mungkin ada di istana manapun di China... wkwkwkw... BTW, menamakan istana dengan nama bunga itu saya dapat idenya dari salah satu pavilliun di Beijing Summer Palace (Yi He Yuan) yang diberi nama dari bunga juga...

(2) Zither, semacam alat musih China yang bentuknya panjang persegi dari kayu dan ada senar-senarnya. Cara mainnya senar2 tsb dipetik...

(3) Nama istana ini saya karang sendiri... asli nggak mungkin ada di istana manapun di China... wkwkwkw... BTW, menamakan istana dengan nama bentukan itu saya dapat idenya dari salah satu pavilliun di Beijing Summer Palace (Yi He Yuan) yang diberi nama dari bentukan juga... tapi yang itu namanya Octaginal Pavillion (Kouru Pavillion)

Sekian untuk chap kali ini~

BTW, mungkin ada beberapa readers yang agak penasaran soal tusuk kondenya si Yan Lu yang diceritakan pada bagian atas. Trus apa hubungannya dengan Ibu Suri, Kaisar Liu Bei, Permaisuri Gan, Yan Lu, dan tusuk konde itu. Nah untuk saat ini, jangan dipusingkan dulu karena ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** topik itu baru akan dibahas di part 3 '_Coloured Glaze_', cuma sekarang udah mulai ditunjukkan sedikit ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Wokey sekarang saya tinggal dulu karena saya mau ngerjakan tugas~~~ silahkan sodara menyumbang review~~~ XDDDD

Zai jian~~~


	48. Mephistophelean

**~~~Reply Review~~~**

**Fang2**: Waaahhh~~~ makasih... ^^ Tentu aja habis chap ini dia bakal nongol~~~ XDDDD

**IXA Cross**: Wah... o.O Kalo Huiyue mati, cerita ini the end donk soalnya nggak ada yang nulis...

**Putri**: Yups... silahkan temukan jawabannya di chap ini... XDDDDD

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Wakakaka~~~ saya juga udah nunggu lama bisa memunculkan evil YM sejahat2nya... XDDDDD

**Bos**: Keliatan banget kalo nyumbang reviewnya nggak tulus ikhlas... =.=

**Fansy Fan**: It's okay... ^^ Everybody is busy... Hehehe... you'll find out here~

Hmmm... saya mau menjelaskan bahwa saya terpaksa update hari ini karena besok saya banyak acara dan kayaknya kagak bisa update... Wewwww~ jadilah updatenya hari ini... wkwkwkw...

BTW, saya nggak perlu kan ngasih tau dictionary lagi? Langsung aja baca... XDDD (soalnya saya juga banyak tugas menumpuk yang udah punah menunggu dikelarin... =.= )

**WARNING**: Character Death!

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

"Haaaahhh... haaaahhh..."

Aku tidak berhenti untuk mengatur nafasku lagi.

Tubuhku sudah letih setelah seharian ini beraktifitas. Tetapi malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku merasa _seseorang_ memanggil-manggilku. Dan aku bisa tahu itu siapa. Tetapi kali ini suara_nya_ bukan memanggilku dengan lembut atau riang seperti biasanya. Suaranya terdengar putus asa, penuh kesedihan.

Karena itulah, tengah malam ini aku terbangun dan langsung berlari ke luar kota. Ke hutan _Dao_ tempat aku bertemu dengan_nya_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Tai Yang_!" Seruku saat menemukan_nya_. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat_nya_ berdiri dengan satu tangannya bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon, sambil mengatur nafas_nya_ yang kacau. "_Tai Yang_! Ada apa?"

_Tai Yang_ menoleh dan menatapku sekilas, sebelum tiba-tiba tangan_nya_ memelukku. "_Zuan Jin_!" Aku tidak tahu, tetapi pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "_Zuan Jin_... kau... bersiaplah..."

"_Tai Yang_! Ada apa?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. "Persiapkan diri kenapa?"

"Mereka... mereka akan menangkapmu! Jendral-jendral Shu itu...!" Seru _Tai Yang_ nyaris berteriak. Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai itu? Aku memang berkali-kali membuat mereka kesal, tetapi tidak menyangka jika mereka akan semarah itu padaku.

Meskipun juga merasakan takut, aku cuma bisa menjawab perkataan _Tai Yang_ itu. "Tidak apa-apa, _Tai Yang_..." Gumamku lemah. "Kalau hanya ditangkap, aku pernah mengalaminya..."

"Tetapi kali ini berbeda! Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan berat yang tidak benar!"

Balasan _Tai Yang_ itu membuat sekujur tubuhku kaku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

YA TIAN!

Aku terlonjak dari tidurku, sekarang dengan nafas memburu dan jantung berdengup sangat kencang. Kepalaku kugenggam erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku. Celaka...! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa keringat bisa bercucuran di seluruh pelipisku begini? Dan... dan kenapa nafasku terengah-engah? Tidurku yang tiba-tiba berhenti...! Pasti... Pasti terjadi sesuatu! Firasat buruk ini...!

_Niang!_

Aku dengan cepat mengencangkan kain yang mengingat pakaian tidurku ini, sudah terlalu panik untuk berpikir mengganti pakaian! Tombak yang selalu tersedia di dalam kamar kuambil. Kukenakan alas kaki seandanya yang ada di tempat itu, kemudian secepat kilat aku keluar dari kamarku. Dari istana tempatku ini, aku langsung berlari ke _Loulangong_, istana tempat _niang_ beristirahat malam ini. Selama berlari, beribu-ribu pikiran buruk memenuhi kepalaku, sampai aku jadi takut setengah mati! Sangking khawatir dan cemasnya, jiwaku sampai terasa tercerai-berai dan terbang ke langit! Ya Tian! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tolong hentikan semua ini!

Sesampainya di tempat itu, aku melihat hampir seluruh penghuni istana ada di sana. _Fu Wang_, Liu Chan, para kasim, dayang, jendral, dan penasihat, semuanya berkumpul di depan istana itu menatap dengan penuh ketakutan. Rupanya, yang ada dalam firasat burukku memang tidak salah!

Tempat itu... _Luolangong_ terbakar! _Luolangong_ terbakar dengan api yang tak bisa dikatakan betapa besar dan panasnya! Sangking panasnya, orang-orang yang bekerumun pun mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh. Api yang berkobar-kobar itu melahap bangunan itu. Bukan hanya membakar tapi juga menghancurkan dan merusaknya! Seolah benda berwarna merah itu bukan api tetapi raksasa yang sedang menghancurkan tempat itu dan segala isi di dalamnya!

_Niang_... di antara kerumunan orang ini dia tidak ada! Dia pasti masih di dalam!

"Ayahanda Kaisar!" Aku segera menarik lengan _Fu Wang_ yang sedang menangis pasrah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Tanpa kusadari, airmata sudah mengalir deras membasahi wajahku, bahkan sampai ke pakaian tidurku juga. "Apa yang terjadi? Mana Ibunda Permaisuri?" Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah orang-orang itu. "Kenapa diam saja? Tidak ada yang mau membantu kah!"

_Fu Wang_ yang tangisannya tidak kalah keras dariku kini terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya menutup mukanya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya bisa melihat dengan mata lebar. _Fu Wang_... _Fu Wang_ terlalu terpukul untuk mengatakan apapun.

"_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu!" Jendral Guan Yu yang juga ada di sana memanggilku dengan suara nyaris berteriak. "Bukannya kami tidak mau melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Permaisuri! Tetapi lihatlah!"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah kobaran api itu sekali lagi. Sungguh aneh! Orang-orang yang berada dekat dengan api itu, bahkan tak sampai satu meter, sudah terbaring tak bergerak sedikitpun. Jelaslah mereka sudah mati.

Api ini... bukan api biasa!

"Ibunda Permasuri... _Niang_..." Bibirku bergetar kuat. "!"

Aku yakin, jeritan yang keluar dari tenggorokkanku dapat menggetarkan langit. Tetapi, meski demikian, tidak ada tanda-tanda api itu berhenti berkobar atau _niang_ yang berhasil keluar.

Mungkin aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku, tetapi aku harus menyelamatkan _niang_! Dia adalah ibuku sendiri! Ibu yang melahirkanku dan mengasihiku dengan kasih sayang yang tidak ada taranya! Ibu yang selama tujuh belas tahun ini mendidikku sampai menjadi putri yang seperti sekarang ini! Tanpanya, tidak mungkin aku bisa seperti sekarang ini! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya? Biarlah seandainya aku mati di sana! Tetapi setidaknya di akhirat sana aku bisa bertemu dengan _niang_, dan dia tahu bahwa aku, putrinya sendiri, tidak mungkin akan meninggalkannya!

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah _Luolangong_. Tidak peduli lagi kalau di sekelilingku sudah banyak mayat manusia yang mati begitu mendekati api ini! Tidak peduli lagi kalau aku mendengar orang-orang berseru memanggilku untuk kembali! Bahkan tidak peduli lagi bahwa _Fu Wang_ begitu terkejut dan takut sampai nyaris mati saat melihatku menerjang tempat itu!

Ajaib! Aku bahkan bisa melewati pintu masuk _Luolangong_!

Tapi... hanya sampai di situ...

Api yang berwarna merah itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi api berwarna hitam! Pintu istana tertutup dan tidak bisa dibuka lagi! Aku bahkan seperti masuk ke dalam dunia lain, yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu! Yang sangat mengerikan dan dipenuhi dengan kegelapan! Dunia yang membuat siapapun takut sampai tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan bernafas pun tidak bisa! Dan aku... bukan pengecualian.

Tidak hanya itu, kakiku terasa panas bukan main! Ah! Aku ingat! Dulu aku pernah belajar bahwa di Dinasti Zhou, ada sebuah hukuman mati yang sangat kejam yang disebut _paoluo_! Lantai yang panas membakar ini... ya, seperti _paoluo_!

Bahkan ini jauh lebih kejam dari _paoluo_. Saat aku hendak menggerakkan kakiku, rasanya tubuhku sulit sekali digerakkan!

Celaka... Kenapa ini?

"Sial..." Aku nyaris menangis pasrah. "_NIAAAAAAANG_!"

Lalu, kudengar sesuatu. Sebuah tawa gelap yang terdengar jahat. Licik. Bahkan kejam dan penuh kebrutalan! Sesudah tawa itu usai, aku mendengar suara yang sama. "Kau hebat juga, ya, Putri Shu! Benar-benar luar biasa!" Suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan. Dan kalau dia bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini, atau bahkan jika dia yang menyebabkan bencana ini, dia adalah perempuan iblis! "Api hitamku ini bukan cuma akan membakarmu! Tetapi juga akan menyerap tenagamu! Kau benar-benar bukan manusia biasa, padahal orang-orang itu sudah mati semua!"

Di bawah kakiku, kulihat mayat dayang-dayang dan kasim-kasim yang lain. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Mereka pasti sudah mati!

"Siapa kau?" Aku berteriak dengan segenap tenagaku. "KELUAR KAU, SETAN!"

"Hihihi...!" Suara tawa itu terdengar lagi. "Akan kutunggu kau di kamar _niang_-mu!"

Sial...! Sial! Apa yang dia lakukan pada _niang_? Aku harus kesana! Percuma, aku tidak bisa mundur lagi karena pintu ini sudah terkunci! Aku harus maju!

Tapi... api ini...

Ya Tian... rasa sakit ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berjalan lagi...

Kekuatanku benar-benar habis diserapnya...

Sementara aku hanya bisa menopang tubuhku sendiri dengan tombakku, tiba-tiba aku mendenbar sesuatu.

"_Perlindungan yang kau butuhkan akan kuberikan untukmu, hai pemain guqin berbakat..."_

Hah?

Oh iya... kalau tidak salah seminggu lalu aku memang memainkan _guqin_. Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?

Pertanyaanku itu segera dijawab. Di depanku, di tengah kegelapan yang luar biasa pekat ini, aku melihat sebuah sosok yang muncul. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa wajahnya atau penampilannya atau pakaiannya. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah manusia yang dilingkupi dengan cahaya, perlahan-lahan mendekatiku. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah sayap. Sayap api. Tetapi api yang jauh berbeda dari api hitam yang membakarku sekarang. Api yang lembut dan bercahaya. Sayap yang berwarna seperti matahari.

Lalu entah bagaimana, sayap itu bisa menyelimuti tubuhku!

Saat aku sadar, tahu-tahu manusia bercahaya itu sudah tidak ada di depanku lagi. Tapi... aku merasakan suatu perubahan! Entah bagaimana, aku bisa berdiri kembali dan melangkah! Perasaan sakit itu tetap saja ada, tetapi aku tidak tahu mendapat kekuatan darimana yang memungkinkanku untuk melangkah. Jadi, aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke kamar _niang_.

Telapak kakiku seperti akan meleleh. Tetapi aku terus-menerus mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku akan menyelamatkan _niang_! _Niang_ ada di dalam!

_Niang_...

Selama perjalanan yang rasanya seperti keabadian ini, aku mengingat segala hal yang terjadi antara aku dan _niang_. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana setiap hari _niang_ mengajariku literatur dan tata krama serta ajaran Kong Fuzi dan Laozi. Setiap hari _niang_ selalu mendorongku untuk maju. Karena _niang_-lah aku menemukan segala ketertarikanku pada musik dan strategi juga. Ya, saat aku menyatakan ketertarikanku pada bidang-bidang yang dianggap lebih baik laki-laki saja yang mempelajarinya, semua orang menganggapku aneh dan bahkan _Fu Wang_ sendiri tidak setuju. Yang mendukungku hanya _niang_ seorang.

Lihatlah sekarang hasilnya. Justru aku sekarang bukan menjadi putri rendahan yang cuma bisa menunggu dilamar. Aku bisa menjadi putri yang membanggakan.

Ini semua... jasa _niang_...

Karena itu, aku harus bisa mencapainya, entah apapun yang terjadi.

Akhirnya... aku sampai ke tempat itu...

Tetapi sekali lagi yang kulihat di kamar _niang_ cuma kegelapan. Tubuhku sendiri rasanya sudah hampir hancur-hancuran di sini. Sekujur tubuhku sakit semua. Kalau tidak demi _niang_, tidak mungkin aku bisa sampai di sini...

"Keluarlah kau!" Seruku dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Aku masih ingat posisiku sebagai putri, maka aku berusaha menutup mulutku dari mengatakan segala sumpah serapah meski pembunuh ini pantas mendapatkannya!

Sesudah itu, aku melihat wujud manusia lain. Tetapi yang kali ini bukan tertutup cahaya. Sebaliknya, tertutup kegelapan pekat! Yang mungkin sangking pekatnya bisa disentuh dengan tangan! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wujudnya di balik kegelapan ini, karena memang dia bersatu dengan kegelapan yang diciptakannya...

"Akhirnya datang juga! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sesudah perempuan busuk itu mengatakan demikian, sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti cambuk nyaris saja mengenaiku! Untung saja tombakku sudah kuangkat untuk melindungi diri!

"Pengecut!" Seruku. "Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi saja, ya?"

Tapi, perkataanku tidak didengarnya sama sekali. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengindari serangan itu! Syukurlah aku cukup gesit sehingga aku berhasil berlari melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya! Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi ketika aku mengenai cambuknya yang mengerikan itu!

"Hmph! Kau sendiri cuma bisa lari saja!"

Kurang ajar! Jadi itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya? Bagaimana aku bisa menyerangnya kalau dia bersembunyi dalam kegelapan seperti ini dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Pertarungan ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Cepat lambat... aku akan terbunuh di tempat ini! Belum lagi sebelumnya aku sudah melewati kobaran api hitam yang telah menyerap habis tenagaku!

Di tengah kegelapan ini, aku masih bisa samar-samar melihat guci keramik yang dilemparkan ke arahku. Segera aku melesat menghindarinya hingga guci itu menghantam tembok dan hancur berkeping-keping! Sungguh mengerikan! Dan tidak hanya sampai di situ! Sesudah aku lolos dari serangan guci itu, nyaris saja pergelangan tanganku terikat oleh cambuknya! Entah bagaimana caranya aku sempat mengangkat sebuah kursi hingga hasilnya, cambuk itu mengikat kaki kursi itu.

Ini benar-benar pertarungan yang tidak seimbang!

Kali ini, dengan nekat aku mengambil vas bunga _Luo Lan_ yang ada di atas meja, kemudian kulemparkan sekuat tenaga tanpa arah. Vas itu pecah, tetapi percuma saja! Tidak mengenai apapun!

Benar-benar pertarungan yang sangat tidak seimbang!

Sesudah aku melemparkan benda itu, lecutan-lecutan cambuk itu datang lagi! Hanya dengan mengandalkan suara saja aku bisa tahu dari mana arah serangan itu dan melindungi diri atau lari. Saat itulah, aku melakukan pertaruhan hidup dan mati.

Kali ini, kugunakan ujung tombakku untuk menusuk ke arah mana cambukan itu semua datang! Dan rupanya, aku tidak salah! Ujung tombakku mengenai sesuatu!

Serangan itu berhenti untuk sesaat. Aku langsung menggunakannya untuk mengatur nafasku seraya mendengar ucapannya. "Sial! Aku salah perhitungan! Rupanya kau putri yang luar biasa tangguh!"

Aku tersenyum menantang. "Kau kira aku cuma putri yang bisa dikipasi dayang-dayang sambil menunggu dilamar?"

"Ya, begitulah!" Suara itu berkata lagi dengan angkuhnya. "Maaf saja, tetapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Aku pun tidak sudi kalah dari pembunuh rendahan pemakai kegelapan seperti kau!" Seruku sekali lagi.

"Lihat saja!"

Kembali serangan membabi buta itu berlanjut. Tetapi tidak selincah dan secepat yang tadi. Seranganku tadi mungkin berhasil mengenai tangannya, dan karena itulah gerakannya melambat. Syukurlah. Kalau begini, aku ada harapan untuk dapat menghabisinya!

Tapi tiba-tiba, semua itu berhenti.

Serangan itu benar-benar berhenti! Secara mendadak pula!

"Hei, dimana kau?" Seruku. Tidak ada jawaban. "JAWAB!"

"DI SINI!"

Suara itu berasal dari bawah. Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau dia kelihatan menghilang, itu semua karena dia menjatuhkan diri di lantai sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, cambuk itu sudah melilit pergelangan kakiku!

"Ahhh...!"

Aku menjerit kesakitan saat pembunuh biadab itu menarik cambuknya dengan keras! Seketika itu juga aku terjatuh. Cambuk itu lepas dari kakiku yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau...!" Aku menggeram marah. Kurang ajar makhluk ini! Dia bukan manusia! Dia... pengguna kegelapan seperti ini pasti Yaoguai! Setan! "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Yang kudengar mula-mula adalah tawanya. Sial... belum pernah aku berada dalam situasi seperti ini! Ditertawakan oleh lawanku sendiri! Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Berkali-kali nyaris saja terjatuh karena kakiku yang sangat sakit ini.

"Kau bertanya siapa aku?" Dia mengulangi, dengan diselingi suara tawanya yang menjijikkan itu. "Aku adalah..."

Jawabannya membuatku tak percaya akan pendengaranku sendiri.

"... PHOENIX!"

Mulutku terbuka lebar. "APAAAAA?" Seruku nyaris berteriak karena terkejut. "Kau jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin kau Phoenix!" Dengan sepenuh kekuatan, aku berseru, berharap sekaligus menghentikan suara tawanya, juga sekaligus menyadarkan diriku sendiri kalau memang aku sedang bermimpi. "Phoenix tidak mungkin menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan seperti ini! Kau Yaoguai! Kau pasti Yaoguai!"

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Aku kan menjawab jujur! Kau tidak percaya?" Suara itu berkata lagi. "Aku adalah Phoenix yang baru saja tiba di kota Cheng Du, yang dikatakan kedua jendralmu itu! Siapa nama mereka... Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei!"

"Bohong! KAU PEMBOHONG!"

"Tidak!" Balasnya. "Kau kecewa padaku, kan? Karena aku tidak menerima undangan dari ayahmu untuk datang ke istana ini?" Kemudian dia tertawa lagi. Tertawa merendahkan. "Maaf saja, itu semua karena aku tidak suka kalian! Aku akan membunuh semua orang di istana ini, dimulai dari kau dulu!"

Apa...?

Jadi... Phoenix yang diceritakan oleh Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei itu...

... seperti ini?

Perlahan-lahan, aku merasa dadaku sesak sekali. Rasanya mataku semakin berat. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Perasaan ini... perasaan dikhianati.

PHOENIX INI, YANG KATANYA AKAN MEMBAWA KEDAMAIAN DI CHINA, TELAH MENGKHIANATI KEPERCAYAAN KAMI SEMUA!

_Fu Wang... Niang..._ Jiang Wei... Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang... Semua orang disekelilingku ternyata telah ditipu oleh legenda busuk yang membawa janji busuk pula mengenai Phoenix yang akan datang membawa kedamaian! Kami percaya dengan sepenuh hati dia akan datang, tetapi rupanya inilah yang kulihat dari seorang Phoenix!

Tanganku menggenggam erat tombakku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tetapi ada kemarahan yang meluap-luap seperti gunung yang siapa meletus kapan saja dalam hatiku! Bagaimana tidak? Phoenix ini telah mengkhianati kami semua!

"MATILAH KAU, PHOENIX!" Aku berlari menerjangnya. Meski tidak melihat apapun, aku sekarang hanya tahu melenyapkan makhluk yang telah membuat semua orang menderita ini! Yang tidak punya perasaan secuil pun hingga tega mengkhianati orang yang sudah menunggunya sekian lama!

Tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menyerangku dari belakang! Tiba-tiba kudengar lecutan cambuk dari balik punggungku! Segera aku melompat dan berbalik secepat kilat sebelum makhluk ini membunuhku dengan cambuknya yang mengerikan itu! Celaka! Ini benar-benar gawat! Aku tidak akan ada jalan lain untuk mengalahkannya!

"Hahaha!" Suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. "Kau ternyata mudah ditipu, ya?"

Astaga! Rupanya, dia dengan cepatnya sudah berpindah di depanku!

Celaka... matikah aku di sini? Tanpa bisa membalas dendamku pada makhluk ini?

Saat aku merasa hidupku akan berakhir, aku melihat sesuatu di depanku!

Sayap api! Sayap api seperti yang tadi kulihat melingkupiku, sekarang melindungiku dari serangan itu! Cahaya itu langsung membutakan mataku sangking terangnya, sampai-sampai aku harus menutup mataku dengan kedua belah tanganku! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi!

"AHHHHHH! CAHAYA INI...! KAU...!"

Hanya itu yang kudengar sementara mataku masih tertutup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tetapi aku merasakan aliran kekuatan yang luar biasa kuat di sekitarku, seolah ada dua kekuatan dasyat yang saling bertentangan sedang beradu di dalam ruangan itu! Sungguh, ini adalah pengalaman yang paling mendebarkan, sekaligus paling mengerikan dan paling menakutkan yang pernah terjadi di hidupku!

Lalu... tiba-tiba saja, semuanya menjadi tenang kembali.

Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, aku mencoba untuk membuka mata.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini.

Yang ada hanya benda-benda yang sudah hancur. Mayat-mayat manusia yang berserakan dimana-mana. Tembok yang sudah menghitam karena terbakar. Dan di ujung ruangan itu... ada sebuah ranjang, dimana _niang_ tertidur.

Dengan langkah gontai aku mendekatinya, masih menggunakan tombak untuk menopang tubuhku.

Rupanya... aku benar-benar terlambat.

"_Niang_..." Aku menyentuh tangannya. Keras seperti batu, dan dingin seperti es. "_Niang_... Yan Lu ada di sini..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kedua lututku jatuh di atas lantai. Di atas tangan _niang_, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku gagal menyelamatkan _niang_. Segala usahaku mati-matian sampai ke tempat ini, pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa itu, semuanya sia-sia... Toh pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihat tubuh _niang_ yang terbujur kaku, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tidak bernafas dan denyut jantung yang sudah berhenti.

Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik aku pun mati agar bisa menyusul _niang_...

"_Niang_... bangun, _niang_..." Masih saja aku mencoba usaha sia-sia ini. Aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat rasanya. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk mengguncang lengan _niang_. Masih saja tubuh yang dingin itu tidak bergerak. "_Niang_... ayolah, _niang_... kumohon bangunlah... bangunlah..."

Tetapi bagaimanapun aku tahu, tidak peduli aku memohon hingga ber-_kowtow_, menangis, bahkan sampai menangis darah sekalipun, mata yang sudah tertutup itu tidak akan terbuka lagi. Sampai kapanpun tidak...

Seseorang... tolong katakan bahwa ini cuma mimpi...

"_NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_"

...

... aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sesudah itu.

Bahkan rasanya, seluruh ingatanku hilang.

Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menemukan diriku menggendong tubuh _niang_ di atas kedua tanganku. Tubuhku berjalan terhuyung-huyung seperti orang mabuk, seperti boneka tanpa jiwa yang cuma dikendalikan seutas tali. Entah aku sedang menghadap ke mana sebenarnya. Bahkan melakukan apa atau berjalan ke mana, masih misteri yang tertutup dari otakku. Mataku cuma bisa menatap kosong ke tubuh tak bernyawa _niang_.

Aku menangis sampai airmataku sudah benar-benar kering.

"_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu!"

"_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya Tian! _Gongzhu_! Kau selamat!"

Dari seruan itu, aku tahu sekarang aku sudah berada di luar... ah, istana apa itu namanya tempat _niang_ beristirahat? Aku lupa... pikiranku kosong...

Kemudian aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku berulang kali. Ah, aku masih ingat itu suara _Fu Wang_. Dia menghampiriku, juga dengan wajah yang basah benar. Sial... aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar apa yang ia katakan sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar terpukul sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan atau kulakukan. Bahkan harus berpikir apa aku tidak tahu.

"Kenapa...?" Hanya itu yang berhasil kutangkap dalam otakku. "Siapa yang melakukan ini...?"

Lalu aku mendengar sebuah jawaban.

"Phoenix! Pasti Phoenix itu!"

Phoenix...

PHOENIX!

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei menggeram marah dengan tangan terkepal kuat-kuat. Wajah mereka memerah karena amarah yang kobar-kobar sama atau bahkan mungkin lebih kuat daripada api yang membakar istana ini tadi. Dan kemarahanku, kemarahanku tidak lebih sedikit daripada mereka...

... TERUTAMA SESUDAH MENDENGAR TENTANG PHOENIX ITU!

"BENAR!" Aku berteriak dengan seluruh sisa-sisa suaraku, rasanya terdengar seperti menjerit! "Tangkap Phoenix itu!"

"Apa, kau bilang apa, Yan Lu?"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pertanyaan _Fu Wang_ itu. Hanya satu hal yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah membinasakan Phoenix yang telah membunuh _niang_ itu! Phoenix, Phoenix apanya? Dia itu makhluk iblis! Phoenix itu cuma makhluk iblis yang tidak punya perasaan! Yang begitu senangnya membunuh orang-orang yang disayangi oleh orang lain! Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan peduli pada legenda itu atau apapun yang dipercayai orang-orang, yang pasti, Phoenix itu harus mati! Dan dia harus mati di ujung tombakku!

Kemarahanku yang tak terbendung lagi ini membuat pengelihatanku rasanya makin kabur. Nafasku makin berat dan makin tak karuan. Darahku menghangat, terasa bergejolak dalam rongga dadaku yang berdengup tanpa irama ini. Lalu aku meraung pilu, mengagetkan semua orang sementara tanganku masih berada di bawah kepala _niang_. Sebuah raungan yang menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku.

Sesudah itu, duniaku menjadi gelap... aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Tengah malam itu, sesudah seminggu penuh keadaan berlangsung dengan tenang, terjadi sesuatu di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang.

Pintu masuk didobrak dengan paksa. Langsung kami semua terjaga dari tidur dan awas dengan keadaan. Namun sebelum ada seorang pun yang sempat mencapai pintu itu, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dan menampakkan lusinan, bahkan mungkin mencapai seratus, pasukan Shu lengkap dengan pakaian perangnya. Pedang dan tombak ada di tangan mereka, terhunus ke arah kami semua. Mereka seolah-olah sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang!

Tidak biasa orang-orang kerajaan berani masuk ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang! Kalau tidak, tentu Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei sudah sejak dulu mengintai Lu Xun di tempat ini.

Eh... tapi... kulihat, memang kedua jendral itu yang sedang berada di depan ratusan prajurit ini!

"Hei, mau apa kalian?" Seru seorang Gaibang yang tak kenal takut. Pada kenyataannya, semua Gaibang tidak ada yang takut bahkan pada jendral sekalipun.

Namun kami kalah banyak. Jumlah mereka besar sekali, belum lagi mereka yang sudah siap duluan kini telah mengepung kami semua! Senjata tajam mereka yang begitu berbahaya terhunus. Mau tidak-mau, Gaibang-gaibang yang tidak bisa melarikan diri ini semua hanya bisa berdiri kaku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak kalau tidak ingin mati!" Perintah Jendral Zhang Fei dengan suara keras. "Seseorang di antara kalian adalah pembunuh besar!"

"APAAA!" Pertanyaan itu bersahut-sahutan, bahkan aku pun menyumbang suara dalam sahut-sahutan suara itu. Keadaan pun semakin heboh saja. Kini para prajurit Shu juga ikut berteriak mendiamkan orang-orang itu. Di samping leherku bahkan terdapat sebuah pedang dengan besinya yang dingin sudah menyentuh kulitku.

Jendral Guan Yu mengangkat cap kerajaan, sebeluh berseru kuat-kuat sekali lagi. "Kami datang atas nama Yang Mulia Kaisar untuk menangkap penjahat yang telah membunuh Permaisuri!"

Dengan begitu, mereka semua memulai tugasnya, mengobrak-abrik tempat ini untuk mencari pembunuh itu. Tapi... bagaimana mungkin bisa ada Gaibang yang membunuh Permaisuri? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya ada kejadian seperti itu! Gaibang-gaibang ini memang cuma pengemis, tidak punya sopan santun dan hormat, tetapi mereka tahu untuk tidak membunuh seorang Permaisuri!

"Di sini tidak ada!"

"Di sini juga tidak!"

Kedua jendral itu menggeram marah sampai gigi mereka menggertak saat mendengar laporan itu. "Dimana kalian sembunyikan pembunuh itu?" Bentak Jendral Zhang Fei. Tetapi, tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawabnya! Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini! Bahkan memikirkannya saja tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa!

"JAWAB!"

Tetapi sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada yang membuka mulut.

"Huh!" Jendral Zhang Fei menendang sebuah meja, sampai benda itu tertunggang-balik. Sepertinya jendral itu siap menghancurkan seluruh tempat ini. "KALIAN SEMUA GAIBANG BUSUK! JIKA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGAKU, MATI SAJA SEMUA!"

Ini tentu saja mendatangkan ketakutan! Jika tidak kepada Gaibang-gaibang yang tidak takut mati itu, maka setidaknya untukku! Senjata-senjata tajam itu sudah siap akan menghabisi seluruh nyawa Gaibang di gedung ini...

... sampai sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Hentikan!"

Satu suara itu membuat segala kegiatan berhenti. Suara yang memang tidak keras. Suara Jendral Zhang Fei jauh lebih kuat. Tetapi satu suara itu langsung dipatuhi oleh semua orang. Semuanya diam, tidak ada suara. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata sekarang menatap orang itu. Selain itu hening. Tidak ada suara lagi.

Aku tahu. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki aura seperti itu hanya Lu Xun.

Puluhan prajurit sudah mengarahkan senjatanya padanya. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan terintimidasi. Dengan tenangnya dia berjalan masuk, melewati setiap prajurit yang senjatanya teracung mengancam akan merenggut nyawanya, atau setidaknya akan melukainya. Sampai beberapa langkah terpisah dari kedua jendral itu, barulah dia berhenti.

"Lepaskan mereka semua."

Aneh benar. Prajurit-prajurit itu langsung menurutinya! Bahkan kedua jendral itu tidak berani mengatakan apapun!

Lu Xun menatap kedua jendral itu bergantian. Keheningan yang mencekam tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu, sampai bernafas pun orang tidak berani. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Untuk sesaat lamanya, pandangan mataku dan matanya bertaut. Dia kemudian melemparkan pedang terbungkus sutra putih yang selalu dibawanya ke arahku. Perlahan dengan langkah lambat, kupungut benda itu.

Tubuhku bergetar kuat saat mendengar ucapannya yang berikutnya.

"Kalian mencariku, kan?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya. Dia sudah tidak lagi menambahkan embel-embel '_huixia_' dan '_bei_' lagi. Auranya itu... Ya Tian... baru kali ini aku melihat Lu Xun dengan auranya yang begitu kuat dan berwibawa, yang sampai-sampai bisa mendiamkan semua orang di sana. "Yang kalian tuduh telah membunuh Permaisuri Gan?"

Tidak ada suara untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak perlu mengancam sampai seperti ini." Kata Lu Xun lagi dengan nada datar dan ketenangan yang luar biasa mengagumkan. "Apa perlu menyerang seluruh gedung perkumpulan Gaibang hanya untuk menangkap seseorang?"

Sesudah pertanyaan itu, dia melakukan sesuatu yang jauh di luar dugaan kami semua! Dengan tenangnya dia meletakkan tangan di belakang punggungnya, kemudian menunduk. Ya, dia menunjukkan sikap tunduk pada kedua jendral itu, seolah-olah siap kalau dia memang akan ditangkap!

Tapi... aku tidak percaya ini! Mana mungkin Lu Xun melakukannya? Mana mungkin Lu Xun membunuh seorang permaisuri?

Apa ini jebakan Yaoguai lagi? Seperti yang terjadi di De Yang?

"Hei, tunggu!" Seorang Gaibang berseru dengan berani. "Aku berani menjamin dia pasti bukan pembunuh!"

Karena satu orang berani, yang lain pun ikut menyahut. "Benar! _Huixia_ berdua salah orang! Tidak mungkin dia pelakunya!"

"Dia itu Phoenix!"

"Ha!" Jendral Zhang Fei menghentakkan ujung tombaknya ke tanah. "Itu buktinya! Justru karena dia Phoenix, hanya dialah yang bisa melakukan pembunuhan ini!"

Jendral Guan Yu ikut menyahut. "Pembunuhan itu terjadi karena kebakaran yang tiba-tiba di Istana Permaisuri! Hanya Phoenix seperti dia satu-satunya bisa mengendalikan api yang bisa melakukan hal itu!"

Aku terperanjat. Mereka juga.

Tetapi aku yakin keterkejutanku jauh melebihi mereka semua.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua menyangkal bahwa Lu Xun adalah Phoenix! Tetapi pada saat terjadi pembunuhan seperti ini, baru mereka mengumumkan hal ini di depan semua orang! Sungguh orang-orang ini adalah orang yang rela mengkhianati keyakinannya sendiri hanya demi situasi! Aku yakin, pembunuhan ini pasti mereka gunakan sebagai alasan untuk menangkap Lu Xun.

"Kau salah, _huixia_!" Seruku sambil menghimpun segenap keberanian. "Justru karena Phoenix, dia tidak mungkin membunuh Permaisuri Gan...!"

Tetapi aku langsung terdiam saat mataku bersirobok dengan mata emasnya. Hanya dengan tatapan itu saja, dia seolah sedang mengatakan padaku 'tidak apa-apa'. Pada akhirnya, kata-kataku hanya jatuh pada telinga-telinga yang tuli. Aku hanya bisa menatap pasrah sementara beberapa orang prajurit mendekatinya. Salah seorang dari mereka mengikatkan tali yang besar dan kasar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikat yang kuat!" Seru Jendral Zhang Fei. "Jangan sampsi pembunuh ini lari!"

Ikatan itu dikencangkan sedemikian rupa sampai Lu Xun merintih kesakitan. Sesudah itu pun, tali itu diikatkan ke lehernya, membuat sepasang tangannya menggantung di belakang punggung, sebuah posisi yang tentunya sangat menyakitkan. Aku cuma bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan saja.

Sebelum Lu Xun diseret keluar, aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya. "Lu Xun! Jangan pergi!" Kemudian aku memohon pada seorang prajurit. "Tolong! Kalau kau membawanya, bawa aku juga!"

"Zhou Ying!" Lu Xun membentakku. "Kau jangan bicara ngawur! Tetap tinggallah di sini! Aku janji, akhir musim dingin ini, aku akan kembali!"

Hah?

Bagaimana... dia bisa begitu yakin?

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mencegah hal itu, atau setidaknya memaksa mereka membawaku bersamanya! Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada Lu Xun! Tetapi lebih tidak bisa lagi menolak keinginannya. Lu Xun pasti akan menepati janjinya! Kalau dia bilang akhir musim dingin kembali, maka dia pasti akan kembali waktu itu! Tidak mungkin salah!

Jadi, aku mencoba untuk menguatkan diriku, sementara aku melihat sosoknya yang kini berjalan membelakangiku, dengan digiring puluhan prajurit Shu itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Ternyata, _Tai Yang_ memang benar...

"_Lalu, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Tai Yang? Kau ingin aku lari?"_

"_Tidak... jangan."_

"_Jadi...?"_

"_Aku sudah tahu dan memang ingin kau menjalaninya. Memang inilah yang harus terjadi padamu, Zuan Jin."_

Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang. Digiring oleh prajurit-prajurit itu seperti pelaku kriminal. Yah, memang di dalam otak mereka, itulah aku. Seorang pembunuh. Lebih parah lagi, mereka menuduhku membunuh seorang permaisuri.

Tapi, jangan dikira aku dengan mudahnya patuh pada mereka karena aku takut atau karena aku terpaksa menuruti mereka. Untuk apa menuruti mereka? Kalau bukan karena kata-kata _Tai Yang_ itu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan diriku ditangkap oleh mereka. Meski aku sendiri sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Lebih baik melarikan diri saja dari Cheng Du ini. Mudah, bukan? Tetapi, karena ini keinginan _Tai Yang_...

"Ayo! Jangan berlambat-lambat!"

Jendral Zhang Fei memukulkan tombaknya ke kakiku, membuatku nyaris oleng dan jatuh. Tetapi dengan cepat aku menegakkan tubuhku lagi dan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Rasanya memang lebih baik begitu. Dan kalaupun harus berbicara, apa yang harus kukatakan?

Sesampainya di gerbang kota, kedua jendral kaliber ini menunggangi kudanya masing-masing. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Tengah malam yang dingin ini, mereka membawaku ke istana Cheng Du, dimana baru saja terjadi sebuah pembunuhan di sana.

Setelah mungkin satu jam perjalanan, kami sampai ke dalam istana. Sekarang mungkin sudah jam tiga. Sudah menjelang pagi.

"Aku akan melapor pada Yang Mulia Kaisar! Awasi tahanan baik-baik!" Seru Jendral Guan Yu seraya meninggalkan kami dan pergi, mungkin untuk menemui Kaisar Shu. Jadi, dengan beberapa orang prajurit sudah bubar, yang tinggal di sini hanya Jendral Zhang Fei beserta beberapa orang prajurit. Keadaannya masih sama seperti yang tadi. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Bahkan Jendral Zhang Fei yang biasanya banyak bicara itu kini diam hanya mengata-amatiku saja.

"Ssst... hei, kau dengar?" Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar seorang prajurit yang berbisik satu dengan yang lain sambil menunjuk-nujuk aku. "Gaibang itu Phoenix!"

"Hah? Kau baru tahu?" Tanya prajurit yang lain lagi. "Dia ini katanya memadamkan api di rumah keluarga Rong hanya dengan sekali perintah!"

"Wah! Hebat sekali!"

"Bahkan kudengar, Jendral Jiang Wei beberapa hari lalu datang dan memohon supaya ibunya disembuhkan!"

"Jangan-jangan, dia Phoenix sungguhan!"

Bisikan-bisikan itu sungguh menganggu ketenanganku.

"Hei, apa kau tidak takut menangkapnya? Benar gadis itu! Kalau Phoenix, dia tidak mungkin membunuh Permaisuri Gan!"

Rupanya, yang terganggu bukan cuma aku. Jendral Zhang Fei yang ada di sana langsung membentak dengan suara keras yang sanggup membuat prajurit-prajurit itu terbujur kaku karena takut. "JANGAN ADA YANG BILANG PHOENIX PHOENIX LAGI!" Serunya. "DIA INI PEMBUNUH!"

Heh. Lucu. Kalau aku memang bukan Phoenix, mana bisa aku masuk ke istana Cheng Du dan membunuh Permaisuri Gan dengan cara membakarnya beserta seluruh istana tempatnya tidur?

Benar juga... dipikir-pikir, prajurit-prajurit itu memang tidak begitu berani padaku. Satu-satunya saat dimana mereka menyentuhku hanya ketika mereka mengikat tanganku saja. Itu pun mereka takut-takut melakukannya sampai saat Jendral Zhang Fei membentak mereka. Selain itu, mereka tidak berani macam-macam lagi. Meskipun mereka punya banyak senjata di tangan mereka, tetapi tidak ada yang melukaiku. Padahal kalau mau mereka pasti bisa, bukan?

Sesudah menanti dalam keheningan, Jendral Guan Yu kembali dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Jendral Zhang Fei. Jendral itu pun kemudian memberikan sebuah aba-aba pada prajuritnya. Sekali lagi aku disuruh berjalan dari tempat ini menuju ke sebuah tempat yang sangat asing bagiku ini.

Tempat yang menjadi tujuanku kali ini adalah sebuah aula berukuran besar yang sangat luas, bentuknya lingkaran sempurna. Aku sempat terkagum saat melihat bangunan berbentuk lingkaran yang sangat tidak umum itu. Namun sebelum puas memandangi keindahannya, aku sudah diseret masuk ke dalam aula itu. Sesudah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, sebuah pintu ganda dibukakan untukku masuk. Yah, tentu saja yang kulihat di dalam adalah seorang Kaisar yang akan mengadiliku.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak kuperkirakan.

Aku lupa kalau tuduhan atasku adalah membunuh seorang permaisuri. Dan kalau Kaisar ini kehilangan permaisurinya, tentu dia akan tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang tak terperikan, bukan?

Kulihat di tahta itu, Kaisar Liu Bei duduk. Tetapi dia tidak memasang wajah garang dan tegas untuk mengadiliku. Sebaliknya, dia tidak malu-malu menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar sedih atas kepergian istrinya. Airmatanya bergulir tanpa henti bagai hujan, membuat jubah mewahnya itu makin lama makin basah. Punggungnya bergetar karena terisak-isak. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menggambarkan lagi bagaimana kesedihannya saat itu. Dia menangis menggerung-gerung, seolah-olah tidak peduli bahwa orang yang dituduh sebagai pembunuh istrinya itu ada di hadapannya.

Siapa yang tidak tergetar mendengar tangisan Kaisar ini?

Jangankan aku dengan hati yang lemah ini, bahkan Langit sekalipun dapat mendengar seruan hatinya. Saat melihat Kaisar Shu yang keadaanya seperti itu sekarang... aku merasakan sesuatu... Yang pasti jauh lebih dari simpati. Kaisar Liu Bei, dia sungguh seorang Kaisar yang tidak ada duanya di China ini. Bisa menangisi Permaisurinya sampai demikian rupa, sungguh jarang ada Kaisar seperti ini.

Namun justru... atas kebaikan hati serta ketulusannya itu, mengapa justru hal seperti ini menimpanya?

"BER-KOWTOW DI DEPAN YANG MULIA KAISAR!"

Bentakkan Jendral Guan Yu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, apalagi sesudah tangannya mendorongku hingga jatuh. Aku berusaha bangkit dalam posisi berlutut.

"Ya Tian! Adik kedua!" Kudengar seruan itu dari Kaisar Liu Bei. Suaranya masih berat dan diiringi sedu sedan. "Kita masih belum mempunyai bukti siapa yang bersalah! Mengapa kau bertindak semena-mena begitu?" Perkataan bijak itu sungguh luar biasa. Namun yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah... Kaisar Shu itu bahkan turun dari tahtanya dan menghampiriku kemudian membantuku berdiri!

"Anak muda, berdirilah..." Ujarnya sambil membantuku. Aku menengadahkan wajahku dengan seulas senyum tipis. Tetapi anehnya, saat mataku bersirobok dengannya, justru dia yang terlihat begitu kaget bukan buatan! Seolah dia baru saja melihat Gunung Taishan berpindah tempat. Matanya terbuka lebar tertuju padaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tangannya sekarang kini bergetar tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Tentu saja aku bingung melihat ini. "Yang Mulia Kaisar?"

"Y-Ya Tian...!" Tangannya yang teracung padaku juga bergetar luar biasa hebat. "K-kau...! Mata emasmu...!" Kali ini, bahkan sebelum berhasil membantuku berdiri, dia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam bahuku erat-erat.

"Kau Phoenix, bukan? Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu?"

Belum sempat aku membalas apapun, Kaisar Liu Bei dengan cepat membuka ikatan tangan dan leherku. Dan sekali lagi, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, Kaisar Shu itu sudah dengan cepat memelukku. Kedua tangannya yang di punggungku meremas bajuku kuat-kuat sementara aku sendiri bisa merasakan airmatanya yang mulai membasahi bajuku. Dari sini, aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Aku... akhirnya aku melihat Phoenix!" Suaranya teredam, tetapi aku bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau datang sesudah Permaisuri tiada? Andai kata... kau datang lebih cepat... ini tidak mungkin terjadi..."

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana penuhnya kalimat itu dengan perasaan kesedihan dan dukacita yang mendalam. Kaisar Liu Bei... Seluruh rakyat saja dikasihi dan dipedulikan olehnya. Mustahil istrinya sendiri tidak ia tangisi kepergiannya. Dan memang, mungkin seumur hidupku, inilah satu-satunya kesempatan dimana aku bisa melihat kesedihan seorang Kaisar yang berduka karena istrinya yang satu-satunya telah tiada. Dan bukan hanya itu. Istrinya dibunuh secara kejam dengan dibakar hidup-hidup.

Ahhh... aku tidak bisa membayangkan... seandainya hal ini menimpaku... Seandainya Yangmei meninggalkanku dan aku tidak berdaya sedikit pun untuk mencegah kematiannya...

Tapi aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya... ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat disayangi. Bahkan bukan hanya ditinggalkan karena kematian, tetapi ditinggalkan dengan sengaja. Memang tidak untuk selamanya...

"Y-yang Mulia... Kaisar..."

Hah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku? Kenapa suaraku terdengar pecah sekali?

Kaisar berbudi luhur itu melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Kau menangis... _xiansheng_?"

"Yang Mulia, tolong panggil hamba dengan 'Lu Xun' saja..." Gumamku pelan sambil menatap tanganku. Sekarang airmataku mengalir seperti hujan. Turun dengan derasnya dan menetes di atas tadahan kedua belah tanganku yang terbuka. Aneh... padahal aku sudah mengingatkan diriku sendiri agar tidak menangis... Tapi... kenapa...?

Yah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis? Apa dilarang? Biar saja semua orang menatapku dengan terheran-heran. Yang pasti aku akan menangis kalau aku memang ingin menangis.

Kaisar Liu Bei mengabulkan permohonanku dengan memanggilku 'Lu Xun'. "Lu Xun... Kau... kenapa menangis?"

"Yang Mulia..." Jawabku. "Hamba mengerti perasaan Yang Mulia. Hamba juga pernah mengalaminya..." Sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku mengeluarkan sepatah demi patah kata lainnya. Tetapi tidak bisa... Selalu yang teringat terus di kepalaku adalah Yangmei dan Yangmei... Yangmei...

Yangmei, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu... apalagi jika itu artinya harus meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan sedalam dan semengerikan itu...

Tapi... kenapa kau terus yang meninggalkanku?

Kaisar Liu Bei akhirnya perlahan bangkit berdiri, begitu juga denganku. Kaisar Shu itu berusaha menahan sedu-sedannya yang untungnya sekarang mulai berhenti. Dia menggeleng pelan, kedua tangannya berada di atas bahuku. "Lu Xun... Kenapa kau datang di saat seperti ini?" Desahnya penuh penyesalan. "Sejak seminggu lalu, aku sudah menyuruh kedua adik angkatku, Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, untuk menyampaikan undanganku padamu... Kenapa kau menolak dan justru di saat ini kau baru datang?"

Ini yang membuatku kaget dan shock bukan buatan. Sekilas aku menatap kedua jendral yang sekarang menunduk dalam-dalam itu.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar..." Jawabku setengah berbisik. "Undangan Yang Mulia tidak pernah sampai ke telinga hamba..."

"Apa?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengangguk lemah. Kutatap Kaisar Shu yang sekarang makin bergelut dalam penyesalannya itu. Kedua tangannya makin menggenggam bahuku dengan erat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Tidak perlu orang lagi untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa tentunya perasaannya bercampur aduk antara kekecewaan, kesedihan, penyesalan, dan sebagainya.

Sampai lama, keheningan itu tidak terpecahkan juga.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit aula itu. "Hanya inikah..." Gumamku, seolah bertanya pada Langit. "... jalan satu-satunya agar aku dapat bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, aku mendapat dua jawaban. Yang satunya terdengar dekat sekali, tetapi pada saat yang sama sangat jauh dalam lubuk hatiku. Suara itu menjawab 'ya'. Pasti suara itu adalah suara _Tai Yang_. Karena itulah sejak awal _dia_ menginginkanku menyerahkan diri begitu gampangnya untuk ditangkap. Sebab jika tidak begitu, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kaisar berbudi baik yang sudah menungguku lama sekali ini...

Jawaban yang kedua kudengar dari Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri. Tetapi lebih tepatnya bukan jawaban. Pertanyaan balik. Ya, dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan balik bertanya. "Tetapi, haruskah demikian, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. "Permaisuri... dia juga sangat ingin... dia juga sudah lama menunggumu..."

Menunggu...

"Dia sangat ingin melihat Phoenix... sama sepertiku..."

"Yang Mulia Kaisar," Aku membuatnya tersentak kaget. "Jika demikian, bolehkah hamba pergi ke tempat istana Permaisuri yang terbakar itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada memohon.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Kaisar langsung mengangguk mantap. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan dia sendiri yang mengatarku ke istana permaisurinya. Kami keluar dari aula itu, kemudian berjalan melewati taman istana menuju ke istana Permaisuri. Rupanya sekarang sudah menjelang subuh. Aku baru saja sadar, semakin dekat dengan istana itu, semakin banyak bunga _Luo Lan_ yang kulihat bertumbuh.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah Kaisar Liu Bei yang sekarang dengan tatapan kosong menatap bunga-bunga _Luo Lan_ itu. "Yang Mulia Kaisar?"

"Ya, Lu Xun?"

Syukurlah, rupanya dia masih bersedia mendengarkanku. "Percayakah Yang Mulia bahwa hamba ini adalah Phoenix yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu itu? Dan bahwa hamba bukan pelaku dari semua ini?"

Kaisar Liu Bei berusaha untuk tersenyum. Namun daripada senyum penuh keyakinan, yang terbentuk di bibirnya malah senyum sedih. Padahal aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk tersenyum, terutama pada kondisi seperti ini. Yang aku harapkan cuma jawabannya, dan aku bersyukur dia bersedia menjawabku. "Aku percaya kau adalah Phoenix itu, Lu Xun!" Dia menyatakan dengan suara lantang penuh keyakinan. "Dan itu artinya, tentu bukan kau pelaku dari pembunuhan ini!"

Aku terhenyak melihat betapa percayanya Kaisar Liu Bei padaku. Sungguh berbeda dengan kedua adik angkatnya. Padahal... Kaisar Liu Bei belum pernah melihatku memadamkan api hanya dengan berbicara, menyembuhkan ibu Jendral Jiang Wei, atau melihatku menyembuhkan Huiyue, atau hal-hal lain yang sudah pernah dilihat kedua jendral itu. Sungguh, mungkin adalah sebuah hal yang tidak masuk akal dipikirkan kepala bagaimana Kaisar Liu Bei bisa langsung percaya, tetapi kedua adiknya tidak.

Aneh memang... Mungkin ada yang dipilih untuk bisa percaya seperti Kaisar Liu Bei, tetapi ada juga yang tidak.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di depan istana itu. Sejujurnya, bangunan ini bukan seperti istana lagi. Bangunan ini sudah hancur. Aneh benar, padahal hanya terbakar tetapi kehancurannya begini hebat. Tembok-tembok istana itu sudah mulai hancur dan roboh. Atapnya sudah amblas ke bawah. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakkan dimana-mana, dan begitu juga dengan mayat manusia yang sekarang sedang dibersihkan. Kelihatannya bukan sebuah kebakara biasa...

Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar. Sekarang aku berdiri membelakangi matahari. Matahari tepat dibelakangku. Istana Shu ini rupanya semuanya dibuat menghadap ke timur, yang berarti begitu pula dengan istana Permaisuri ini. Apa ini memang menunjukkan mereka... melihat ke arah timur menantikan Phoenix?

Jika begitu, dalam matinya pun, Permaisuri Shu ini pasti masih menunggu dengan menghadap ke arah timur...

Aku yakin, orang yang menunggu seperti ini, meski pada akhirnya toh tidak bisa melihatku, tentu akan mati dengan kedamaian, bukan?

Perlahan tanganku kulipat tepat di depan dadaku. Kepalaku kutundukkan dalam-dalam dan mataku kututup erat-erat. Kemudian, dalam hati aku memanggil orang yang aku tahu pasti sedang berada bersama-sama dengan Permaisuri Gan yang sangat disayangi oleh Kaisar Liu Bei ini sekarang.

_Taigong Wang..._

Sebuah jawaban terdengar

"_Ada apa, linggongzi?"_

Meskipun suara itu terdengar sangat jauh, tetapi aku senang dia mendengarnya.

_Aku ingin memintamu satu hal..._

"_Katakan saja, linggongzi..."_

_Tolong... bawa Permaisuri Gan ke tempat yang damai. Bawa dia ke tempat harusnya dia berada..._

Untuk sekian lamanya, aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya.

"_Aku sudah tahu itu, l__inggongzi..."_ Jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan. _"Ada lagi?"_

Kali ini, giliranku untuk hening sejenak.

_Katakan padanya untuk __tenang saja... Suaminya, seluruh keluarganya, sudah bertemu dengan Phoenix... Tidak perlu menunggu lagi..._

"_Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan..."_

Sesudah itu, aku menegakkan kembali kepalaku dan membuka mata. Pemandangan di depan mataku masih tidak berubah. Tetapi aku yakin benar sekarang aku bisa melihat bangunan ini dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Kuharap, bukan hanya aku. Kaisar Liu Bei, juga orang-orang yang lain pun bisa melihat apa yang kulihat sekarang.

"Lu Xun?" Kaisar Liu Bei memanggilku. Aku segera menoleh. "Kau... sudah selesai?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sebelum berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia..." Jawabku sambil dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang saat melihat sesuatu. Aku memungut benda itu, tetapi hati-hati benar agar Kaisar Liu Bei tidak melihatnya. Sesudah menyembunyikan benda itu dalam bajuku, aku mengikut Kaisar Liu Bei meninggalkan istana yang sudah porak-poranda ini.

Benda yang kutemukan, di antara bunga _Luo Lan_ yang hangus itu adalah...

... setangkai mawar hitam.

* * *

Yeah~~~~ sungguh kejam nian saya ini... tapi sumpah bikin chap ini nggak gampang karena penjiwaannya... penjiwaannya itu loh, sodara~ penjiwaannya yang susah... =.=a

Saya yakin sesudah baca chap ini, pasti makin banyak yang nggak senang Yangmei... XDDDD Ah, bener banget teganya kau berlaku begitu pada Yan Lu, Yangmei!

BTW, untuk chap ini saya sudah menyiapkan BGM (Background Music) yang saya posting di sebuah forum baru yang pastinya menarik dan menggigit abis! Silahkan cari di (colon) s4 (.) zetaboards (.) com/DW_Lovers_Indonesia/topic/8511251/1/#new

*PROMOSI MODE ON* Wkwkwkw... sekalian yep saya mau promosiin nih forum baru buatan salah satu rekan author berbakat, kaliber, veteran, profesional kita, Silvermoonarisato, yaitu KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA! Bisa temukan forumnya di (colon) s4 (.) zetaboards (.) com/DW_Lovers_Indonesia/index/ Bergabunglah! Dan mari bersama-sama dengan DW fans dan author yang nongkrong dan berdiskusi sega;a hal mulai dari perkembangan DW7, Fanfiction DW, bahkan sampe hadiah jalan-jalan ke China buat ketemu character DW~~~

Sekian~~~~ Review?


	49. Epitome of Knowledge

**~~~Reply Review~~~**

**Fang2**: Bener juga... ckckckck... emang sebenernya ini ironis banget... W-wah~~~ o.O sabar, bu...

**IXA Cross**: Lho? Bukannya emang sejak dulu ya anda udah nggak suka Yangmei? ' 'a *dinuklir* Yah, silahkan temukan jawabannya di chap ini~

**Dikz**: Makasih... ^^ Yah yang pasti 2 orang itu pastinya nggak suka~

**Putri**: Emang Yangmei jahat~~~ wkwkwkw... tenang aja bentar lagi juga baek2 aja, kok...

**Bos**: Ada Erudite dari Shu! Mengerikan!

**Alfonso Yamamoto**: Hohoho~ silahkan lanjutkan ampe chap terakhir~ *dinuklir*

**Fei Qi**: Makasih... ^^ wkwkwkwkw... saya kira ancur~

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Oh, anda tenang aja~ sekarang kagak ada LX torturing (baik physical maupun pshycological) kok jadi ya tenang aja~~~

BACA JUDUL CHAPNYA! Yups... Epitome of Knowledge itu sebutan untuk Zhuge Liang di DW7. Napa kok judulnya saya kasih kayak getu? Karena:  
1. Di sini Zhuge Liang muncul...  
2. *coret*saya nggak ada ide mau kasih judul apa...*coret*

Yahhh... saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong lageeee~~~ capek kuliah... capek kerja tugas... capek bikin maket, dsb dst dll... jadi sekarang saya mau tidor dolo~~~~

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Jauh dari yang pada awalnya kubayangkan bahwa aku akan ditahan di dalam sebuah penjara dengan jeruji besar, rupanya aku disuruh tinggal di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda. Atas perintah Kaisar Liu Bei yang murah hati itu, aku tinggal di sebuah bangunan istana tersendiri yang memang adalah tempat untuk tamu kerajaan. Kalau tidak salah namanya _Wenchangdian_-Aula Dewa Susastra, nama ini sangat cocok sebab tempat ini dekat dengan perpustakaan istana yang besar itu. Sungguh ini benar-benar mengejutkan aku diizinkan tinggal di sini. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, penampilanku sekarang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yang pasti sekarang aku mengenakan pakaian istana, bukan lagi pakaian Gaibang.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Rupanya orang-orang Shu semuanya sangat baik hati. Selain Kaisar Liu Bei, aku sudah berkenalan dengan tiga orang jendral muda bernama Jendral Ma Dai, Jendral Guan Suo dan Jendral Guan Ping. Ketiga jendral muda itu sangat ramah. Yang mengejutkan adalah, rupanya Jendral Guan Ping dan Jendral Guan Suo adalah anak Jendral Guan Yu. Heran. Kenapa anak dan ayah begitu berbeda? Kemudian, selain kedua jendral itu, aku juga mengenal seorang jendral lain yang cukup misterius dan tidak banyak bicara. Namanya jendral Wei Yan. Memang, rupanya selain kedua jendral itu, semua menerimaku dengan baik.

Aku sampai sungkan sendiri.

Syukurlah di istana ini aku bebas, tidak dikurung seperti ketika di Istana Wei itu. Aku menghabiskan pagi hingga menjelang siang ini di perpustakaan istana. Sungguh, buku-buku yang ada di sini jauh lebih banyak daripada yang ada di istana Wu. Wah, siapa yang akan bisa membaca seluruh buku ini, ya? Mulai dari buku moral, musik, politik, literatur, ilmu perang, strategi, seni, ajaran Kong Fuzi, semuanya ada di sini.

Ngomong-ngomong, secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah buku tua berjudul '_Liu Tao_-Enam Ajaran Rahasia' yang rupanya dikarang oleh Taigong Wang! Di dalamnya kutemukan enam bab besar berjudul _Wen Tao_-Strategi Sipil, _Wu Tao_-Strategi Militer, _Long Tao_-Strategi Naga, _Hu Tao_-Strategi Harimau, _Bao Tao_-Strategi Panther, dan _Quan Tao_-Strategi Anjing. Masing-masing memiliki sub-bab serta arti tersendiri. Misalnya _Bao Tao_-Strategi Panther yang menjelaskan tentang strategi menghadapi peperangan di medan yang sulit seperti hutan, gunung, lembah yang dalam, sungai, dan sebagainya. Buku ini belum kutemukan salinannya di Wu. Jadi, segera kubaca habis buku itu dalam waktu lima jam ini.

Menjelang tengah hari, aku meletakkan kembali buku itu dalam raknya dan berjalan keluar. Namun sebelum itu, kulihat dua orang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar enam tahunan, yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan, rupanya sedari tadi sedang mengintipku dari balik pintu perpustakaan!

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku dengan suara selembut mungkin agar tidak menakuti mereka, sambil berjalan perlahan. Kedua anak itu kelihatan makin takut, tapi tidak melarikan diri. Tidak juga maju. Kudekati keduanya. "Kalian juga ingin membaca buku? Kenapa takut untuk masuk?"

Akhirnya, kedua anak kecil itu masuk juga.

"Xing Cai... aku takut..." Anak laki-laki itu bersembunyi di balik si anak perempuan.

Anak perempuan itu sepertinya lebih bernyali daripada yang laki-laki. "Tenang, Liu Chan... tidak perlu takut..." Oh, jadi anak laki-laki ini Liu Chan? Anak kedua Kaisar Liu Bei yang menjadi Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Shu ini? Aneh, padahal dia tidak perlu takut begitu padaku. Justru malah anak perempuan bernama Xing Cai itu yang berani bicara padaku. "_Xiansheng_, kami berdua mau bertanya." Ujarnya dengan suara yang tenang dan datar.

Aku melemparkan seulas senyum. "Mau bertanya apa, _meimei_,_ didi_?" Wah, celaka. Aku lupa kalau Liu Chan ini kan Pangeran Shu. Tidak seharusnya aku memanggilnya '_didi_'.

Mendengar aku memanggil mereka '_meimei_' dan '_didi_', gadis kecil bernama Xing Cai itu langsung mengubah panggilannya. "Lu _gege_ ini sebenarnya siapa, sih?" Aku senang sekali mendengarnya memanggilku '_gege_', meskipun pertanyaannya dingin begitu. "Yang Mulia Kaisar bilang, Lu _gege_ ini Phoenix. Tetapi _die_ bilang, _gege_ ini yang membunuh Permaisuri Gan."

"T-tapi... yang lebih aneh..." Liu Chan berkata dengan takut-takut. "_Jiejie_ bilang... yang membunuh Ibunda Permaisuri adalah Phoenix itu sendiri..."

Ohhh... jadi itu yang ingin mereka tanyakan padaku. Pantas saja si Pangeran kecil ketakutan begitu melihatku. Di pikirannya, aku ini yang telah membunuh ibunya. Kali ini aku berlutut hingga tinggiku sama dengan mereka. Liu Chan makin gemetar ketakutan sementara Xing Cai masih berdiri dengan gagah berani.

Tapi, tidak peduli bagaimana pun... mereka tetap anak kecil kan?

"Kalian berdua..." Aku mengulurkan tanganku menggapai mereka. Syukurlah mereka tidak takut. "Sebelum menjawab, aku mau bertanya. Siapa yang beberapa hari lalu memainkan _guqin_ di sini?" Tanyaku. Dan ini tentu saja membuat mereka kaget bukan kepalang. "Yang dua kali memainkan guqin dengan lagu yang berbeda? Yang pertama adalah lagu yang sangat menyenangkan, lagu mengenai pesta yang hangat meski di musim dingin? Dan yang kedua adalah lagu yang penuh kesedihan dan keputusasaan?"

"Lu _gege_...!" Akhirnya Liu Chan memberanikan diri untuk maju di depan Xing Cai, bertanya dengan wajah terkaget-kaget. "Lu _gege_ bisa mendengar suara _guqin_ itu? Apa saat itu _gege_ ada di istana?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Saat itu aku ada di kota Cheng Du." Jawabku pendek.

Seketika itu juga Xing Cai langsung mengamit tangan Liu Chan. Keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Gadis kecil itu langsung berseru pada Liu Chan. "Liu Chan! Kau ingat tidak tentang perkataan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang?" Liu Chan tidak menjawab apapun. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia masih terlalu terkejut. "Phoenix itu dapat menyanyikan melodi yang paling indah dari lima not harmoni dan katanya menjadi dasar semua alat musik China! Dan katanya setiap orang yang memainkan alat musik dengan indah dan penuh perasaan akan di dengar oleh Phoenix, dan dia akan diberikan berkah!"

Sekali lagi, Liu Chan masih tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya memandang kedua anak kecil itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Yang membunuh Permaisuri pasti juga ingin membunuh _jiejie_!" Ungkap Xing Cai sambil memasang gaya berpikir dalam-dalam. "Kan tidak mungkin kalau Lu _gege_ yang Phoenix ini justru malah ingin membunuh _jiejie_? Tidak mungkin juga Lu _gege_ yang membunuh Permaisuri!"

"Oh iya!" Pangeran kecil itu memukul dahinya sendiri. Akhirnya Liu Chan mengerti juga.

Kedua anak kecil itu memandangiku, masih dengan wajah polos dan mata bening yang mengerjap-ngerjap itu. "Jadi, Lu _gege_ benar-benar Phoenix?" Tanya mereka. Lebih kepada diri sendiri daripada kepadaku. Jadi aku tidak menjawab apapun.

Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, kedua anak kecil itu langsung menerjang dan memelukku erat-erat! Aku bahkan masih terbengong-bengong belum sempat membalas pelukan mereka. Liu Chan merengek-rengek. "Lu _gege_... Maafkan Liu Chan yang sudah menuduh _gege_ yang tidak-tidak..." Katanya. "_Gege_ tidak mungkin membunuh..."

"Maafkan Xing Cai juga..." Ujar Xing Cai pula. "Dan juga... maafkan _die_, ya? Xing Cai tahu _die_ pasti sudah membuat Lu _gege_ kesal karena menangkap _gege_ sembarangan..."

Melihat kata-kata dan ketulusan hati mereka, aku pun membalas memeluk mereka dengan lembut. Ahhh... anak-anak ini... Kalau saja... kalau saja semua orang bisa seperti mereka...

Keduanya tiba-tiba saja melepas pelukan mereka. Aku sampai kaget.

"Aku harus memberi tahu _die_!" Xing Cai berseru. "_Die_ harus tahu kalau Lu _gege_ memang adalah Phoenix! Ayo, Liu Chan! Temani aku!"

Sembari bergandengan, kedua anak itu melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkanku. "_Zai jian_, Lu gege! Nanti kita bertemu lagi, ya!" Dari sini, aku hanya bisa membalas gandengan tangan mereka. Dan tentang Xing Cai itu... tidak tahukan dia bahwa ayahnya sudah melihat lebih banyak dari dia, tetapi tidak mau mengakuinya juga? Apa mungkin ayahnya bisa percaya sebegitu mudahnya sepertinya?

Aku tidak tahu.

Perlahan aku berdiri, kemudian dengan langkah pelan keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Rasanya bosan juga kalau harus kembali ke _Wenchangdian_. Jadi aku berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor yang menuju ke arah taman istana itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pohon-pohon _Dao_ berderet-deret dengan rapi. Di bawahnya terdapat semak-semak yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Sungguh, orang-orang Shu adalah orang yang beruntung tinggal di tanah sesubur ini. Pemandangan musim salju yang tak dapat dilukiskan keindahannya. Tentu dapat melihat keindahan alam seperti ini setiap hari sangat membahagiakan.

Eh?

Tengah aku berjalan sambil memperhatikan taman sekitarku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sepertinya...

"MATILAH KAU!"

Benar! Rupanya sedari tadi ada yang mengikuti dari belakang!

Aku tidak sempat melihat siapa penyerangku sangking cepatnya gerakannya! Yang bisa kulihat hanya sebilah tombak yang runcing ujungnya, menyerangku dengan begitu tiba-tiba! Dengan cepat aku bersalto ke belakang, berusaha menghindar. Syukurlah! Benar-benar beruntung serangan yang mengerikan itu tidak mengenaiku!

Kembali aku bangkit berdiri untuk melihat penyerangku, tetapi tak kutemukan ada seorang pun di tempat ini kecuali aku! Aneh sekali...

Tapi sekali lagi... aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, begitu cepatnya hingga aku tak sempat berbalik! Yang sempat kulakukan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepersekian detik hanya bergeser dari posisiku yang semula! Sekali lagi aku benar-benar beruntung! Ujung tombak itu tidak membunuhku, hanya menggores lengan atasku saja yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanyaku. Dan tepat pada saat itulah, aku menemukan penyerangku.

Seorang gadis yang rambutnya agak panjang berwarna coklat muda. Di tangannya terdapat tombak yang ujungnya sudah dilumuri darah. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau yang sederhana dengan sebuah pakaian perang baja yang warnya seperti batu giok. Namun pakaian yang sederhana itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikannya. Hanya dengan sekali pandang, aku langsung tahu bahwa gadis di depanku ini, yang mungkin hanya lebih muda dariku setahun, adalah putri Shu, putri Kaisar Liu Bei sekaligus kakak perempuan Liu Chan.

Dan juga... orang yang mengira aku adalah pembunuh ibunya...

"Hmph. Kau sudah kehilangan kekuatanmu, Phoenix?" Tantangnya dengan geraman yang jelas kentara meskipun berusaha di sembunyikannya. Ya, dalam matanya yang berwarna seperti batu zamrud itu, aku melihat api kemarahan yang berkobar-kobar, membuat kedua bola matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat. Tangannya menggenggam tombak dengan erat, sementara tangannya yang lain terkepal kuat-kuat hingga memutih dan bergetar. Seluruh amarahnya itu tak dapat diragukan tertuju padaku.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, yang tentunya akan membuatnya semakin heran.

"Aku menantangmu, Phoenix!" Serunya dengan gagah berani. Tombak itu sekarang teracung ke arahku, siap menghujamku kapan saja. "Aku menantangmu dengan sportif dan adil! Tidak seperti cara curangmu saat itu! Dendam Ibunda Permaisuri akan segera kubalaskan!"

Aku berusaha tetap tenang. _Mei zuo kuixin shi, bu pa gui jiao men_-orang benar tak perlu takut ketukan pintu tengah malam. Jika tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, mengapa harus takut? "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Kemurkaan putri Shu itu makin berkobar-kobar. "Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Teriaknya penuh amarah. "Malam itu, kau yang membakar _Luolangong_ dan membunuh Ibunda Permaisuri! Apa kau lupa saat itu kita bertarung mati-matian?"

_Luolangong_ saja aku tidak tahu. Baru aku tahu sekarang kalau _Luolangong_ adalah istana Permaisuri Gan. "_Gongzhu_," Ujarku dengan nada datar dan tenang. "Apakah pembunuh Permaisuri itu terlihat sepertiku?"

Untuk sesaat, putri Shu itu terhenyak. Matanya terbelalak lebar meski tangannya yang mengarahkan tombak ke arahku itu masih belum turun. Dia mengigit bibir sebelum menjawab. Kali ini suaranya lebih pelan dan tidak berteriak seperti tadi. "Tidak." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak melihat apapun saat itu. Tetapi aku suara lawanku yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan adalah suara seorang gadis." Jelasnya dengan suara yang tajam dan dingin.

"Begitu..."

"Tetapi tentu tidak mustahil bagimu untuk mengganti suaramu dan bahkan juga wujudmu, bukan?" Tanya sekali lagi, kembali awas denganku. "Kau Phoenix, tentu dapat melakukan hal seperti itu."

Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang bisa mengubah wujud dan juga suara itu adalah para Yaoguai. Tetapi, aku yakin meskipun aku menjawab tidak, putri ini tidak akan percaya. Jadi, kujawab saja apa yang ada di kepalaku.

"Mungkin aku bisa." Jawabku dengan suara sama tenangnya. "Tetapi, bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Phoenix, _gongzhu_?"

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya!" Balas putri itu sengit.

Sekilas aku menatap ke arah lain. "Jadi begitu." Jawabku. "_Gongzhu_, bukankah tadi kau bilang musuhmu itu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan?" Dia tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. "Mungkinkah Phoenix yang berkekuatan cahaya itu dapat bersembunyi dalam kegelapan?"

Mata berwarna zamrud mengamatiku dengan tajam, seolah sedang berusaha membaca pikiranku. Dipandangi seperti itu, siapa yang tidak menjadi tegang? Namun aku berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. "Ya, aku sudah memikirkan tentang itu." Jawabnya sesudah keheningan yang sangat lama. "Maka aku menyimpulkan sesuatu, bahwa kau tidak mungkin Phoenix! Kau pasti seorang pengguna kegelapan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Phoenix!" Serunya lantang dengan jari telunjuk teracung ke arahku.

"Tidak mustahil seseorang dapat menjadi pengguna kekuatan kegelapan!" Lanjutnya. "Pada masa pemberontakan Sorban Kuning, bukankah pengikut-pengikutnya semua dapat menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan yang mengerikan? Kau juga pasti salah satunya! Kau pasti salah satu pengguna kekuatan kegelapan itu! Atau mungkin lebih parah, kau adalah Yaoguai!"

Segala tuduhan-tuduhan itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, ditujukan padaku. Ya, aku mengerti benar kondisi putri Shu ini. Dia kehilangan seorang ibu yang sangat-sangat disayanginya. Tentu tidak heran jika dia akan benar-benar membenci seorang yang dikira telah membunuh ibunya. Mungkin jika tatapan matanya bisa membunuh, aku sudah mati sejak tadi keluar dari perpustakaan.

Tapi... bagaimanapun aku dapat mengerti perasaannya... aku juga tidak bisa bilang aku baik-baik saja dikata-katai seperti itu.

Di De Yang dulu juga sama, bukan? Aku disalahpahami seperti ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin putri Shu ini, yang sudah kehilangan ibunya, tidak tahu kebenarannya sampai pada akhirnya! Aku ingin... aku ingin dia tahu kalau dia salah!

"Baiklah, _gongzhu_. Aku mengerti." Jawabku sambil berusaha menahan perasaan yang mulai bergejolak di hatiku. Tapi, percuma saja. Sangking kuatnya perasaan ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam, sementara tangan kananku menggenggam lengan kiriku yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Ahhh... kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa? Kenapa aku cuma diam?

Entah bagaimana, suara putri Shu itu melembut. Kali ini dia menatapku dengan kebingungan, tetapi kemarahan itu masih tetap ada. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyanya. "Jika kau memang Phoenix, tidak mungkin kau membunuh Ibunda Permaisuri bukan? Atau kau sebenarnya cuma seorang pengguna kegelapan yang mengaku sebagai Phoenix?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, berusaha mengerakkan bibirku untuk tersenyum. Tetapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu senyum seperti apa yang tersungging di bibirku sekarang. Jawaban yang tadinya sudah kususun dalam otakku kini menghilang. Dan aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah tantangan pendek saja. "Apa _gongzhu_ bisa mempercayaiku?" Tanyaku. Kali ini dia tersentak kaget. "Kenapa tidak _gongzhu_ tanyakan saja pada orang-orang Cheng Du yang sudah bertemu denganku? Tentu _gongzhu_ akan lebih percaya pada mereka daripada kepadaku, bukan?"

Dan benar saja yang dilakukan putri itu. Dia kelihatan berpikir keras untuk sejenak, baru akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar tegas. "Aku akan mencari tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Dan jika kau memang benar yang membunuh Ibunda Permaisuri, maka bersiaplah mati di ujung tombakku." Dengan sebuah ancaman terakhirnya itu, dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat.

Sekali lagi dalam koridor itu hanya tinggal aku seorang diri.

Aku bersandar pada sebuah pilar yang besar. Darah yang mengalir dari lenganku masih tidak berhenti juga.

Kuambil sebatang mawar berwarna hitam yang kusembunyikan di balik pakaianku. Mawar ini kutemukan di _Luolangong_ saat aku berada di tempat itu. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka, yang melakukan ini ternyata adalah gadis itu sendiri, yang benar-benar aku sayangi dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku berusaha mencarinya untuk membawanya kembali dari kegelapannya yang tak berdasar itu.

Tetapi, inilah yang dia lakukan. Tidak cukup dia membunuh Putri Mingzhu dan Kaisar Xian, serta ratusan orang lainnya. Kini dia membunuh Permaisuri Gan dan bahkan nyaris saja putri Shu tadi itu dibunuhnya juga.

Yangmei... berapa banyak nyawa yang ingin kurenggut lagi?

Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?

Dan... aku bukan hanya tahu itu saja. Putri Shu itu sampai menuduhku. Tentu saja, Yangmei bersikap seolah-olah yang melawan putri Shu itu adalah aku. Hebat... bukan cuma membunuh, dia juga melakukan cara ini untuk memfitnahku. Dia ingin aku mati, tetapi di tangan orang-orang Shu ini. Untung saja pada Kaisar Liu Bei tidak percaya akan hal ini. Sungguh, pemikiran yang licik dan bejat ini hanya seorang Yaoguai yang dapat memilikinya...

Yangmei... bagaimana di dalam otaknya yang dulu polos seperti anak kecil itu, dia dapat memikirkan hal ini?

Perlahan tubuhku merosot turun sampai terduduk bersandar pada tembok. Kelopak bunga mawar ini basah sekarang. Tanganku yang berdarah menyentuhnya. Dan ketika kulihat lagi...

... warna hitam itu sudah berganti putih.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

"Jiao Xiu! Ayo lebih cepat!"

Kuda itu mengeluarkan ringkikan panjang. Kupacu Jiao Xiu, kuda putihku, sekencang yang aku bisa. Entah kenapa, jantungku berdengup begitu kencang saat melewati padang rumput luas berwarna hijau yang menghubungkan antara istana dengan kota Cheng Du ini. Nafasku benar-benar tak dapat kukendalikan, rasanya di dalam pikiranku tercampur begitu banyak perasaan. Antara kegelisahan, kepanikan, rasa penasaran, kemarahan yang masih tersisa, juga kesedihan yang bagaimanapun tidak akan pernah bisa lenyap dari hatiku. Rasanya, dalam kepalaku ada sebuah genderang perang yang terus-menerus berdentum-dentum tanpa dapat kukendalikan.

Terutama... sesudah aku bertemu dengan laki-laki itu...

Mula-mula, aku hanya penasaran mengapa yang kutemui adalah seorang pemuda dan bukan seorang gadis. Tetapi kudengar dari seluruh penghuni istana bahwa dia adalah Phoenix yang memang sudah berada di Cheng Du beberapa hari ini. Maka tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyerangnya. Tak tahunya, dia tidak semenakutkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sebaliknya, saat aku melihat kedua mata emas yang lembut dan teduh itu, seluruh keyakinanku bahwa dialah yang membunuh _niang_ sirna! Lagipula, tidak mungkin dia bisa setenang itu sesudah melakukan kejahatan begitu besar, bukan? Dan lagi... wajahnya yang polos itu... menampakkan kemurnian dan ketidakbersalahan yang utuh.

Lalu, dia menantangku untuk pergi ke Cheng Du dan bertanya pada orang-orang itu sendiri.

Jadi, aku melakukannya. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Aku melompat dari punggung Jiao Xiu ketika sudah sampai di gerbang kota. Kutinggalkan kuda itu di luar dan masuk ke dalam kota yang tetap ramai meski sedang menghadapi musim salju yang dingin ini. Tentu saja pertama kali aku bingung harus pergi kemana dulu.

"Hei! Kembali ke sini kau!"

"Weeee... suruh siapa membuang-buang lilin seenaknya?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sebelum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tahu-tahu seorang anak laki-laki dengan sukses menabrakku! Anak itu jatuh tetapi aku tidak.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, _didi_?"

Anak itu menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku... hmmm...

Tak lama kemudian, selusin anak lain berlari ke arahku. "_Jiejie_, kau lihat Huiyue? Tahu, kan? Anak laki-laki berambut pendek hitam yang sangat suka main api itu?" Tanya seorang anak yang membawa sebuah balok kayu dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Aku mengangguk. "Dia berlari ke arah alun-alun kota."

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, _jiejie_!" Katanya sambil membungkuk. "Ayo kawan-kawan! Kita tangkap si maniak api itu!"

Akhirnya, anak-anak itu pergi.

"Jadi, _didi_..." Aku menoleh dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon besar. Anak laki-laki itu bersembunyi di sana. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa anak-anak itu mengejarmu dan kau harus bersembunyi." Titahku sambil mengilangkan lengan. Anak itu dengan tersipu-sipu malu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dari tingkahnya itu, kurasa dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku adalah Liu Yan Lu, Putri Kaisar Liu Bei. Ah, tapi memang lebih baik dia tidak tahu.

"Ngg... sebenarnya begini, _jiejie_..." Katanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Tadi aku melihat di tong sampah banyak lilin-lilin yang dibuang. Jadi kuambil beberapa dan langsung kubakar... Tak tahunya malah lilin-lilin itu sampai membakar mainan-mainan mereka..."

Ya ampun... anak nakal satu ini...

"Terima kasih banyak, _jiejie_!" Dia membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu langsung mengeloyor begitu saja.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" Seruku sambil menarik kerah belakang bajunya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!"

Jadi dengan cepat dia berhenti, berbalik, kemudian menatapku dengan mata lebarnya yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Nah, melihat ini aku sendiri yang jadi bingung. Baru sekarang aku sadar, bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil ini tahu tentang Phoenix? Tapi pada akhirnya kutanyakan saja. "_Didi_, apa benar akhir-akhir ini seorang Phoenix datang ke kota Cheng Du?"

Jauh di luar dugaanku, anak itu mengangguk keras! Tak kusangka dia kenal dengan Phoenix itu! "Tentu saja aku tahu, _jiejie_! Lebih dari seminggu lalu, rumahku terbakar dan aku terjebak di dalam! Tetapi Lu _gege_, Phoenix itu, memadamkan api cuma dengan memberi perintah saja! Hebat sekali, kan?" Jelasnya dengan bersemangat bukan main. "Pokoknya Lu _gege_ keren sekali, _jiejie_! _Jiejie_ juga harus bertemu dengannya..." Dia dengan tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak. "Ahhh... tapi... sudah tiga hari ini Lu _gege_ tidak ada di kota. Sekarang ini aku sedang ingin mencarinya..."

Anak ini tidak tahu kalau Lu _gege_ idolanya itu menjadi tertuduh karena telah membunuh seorang permaisuri. Kalau dia tahu, tentu dia akan terkejut bukan buatan. Aku mengelus rambut hitamnya sambil mengulum seulas senyum. "Yahhh... kuharap kau menemukannya, _didi_." Sahutku menyemangatinya.

"Hmmm..." Dia kelihatan berpikir keras. "Sebenarnya, kalau aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya sih tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Justru menurutku _jiejie_-lah yang harus bertemu dengannya karena _jiejie_ kan belum pernah melihatnya?" Gumamnya. Kata-katanya ini membuatku terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, _jiejie_! Nanti kalau aku menemukan Lu _gege_, aku akan segera memberitahu _jiejie_!"

Dengan begitu, anak itu pergi.

Anak itu salah. Aku sudah melihat Phoenix.

Tapi... ahhh... bukan. Bukan Phoenix. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Phoenix.

Satu tanganku kuletakkan di atas dahiku. Kepalaku mulai pusing.

Aku menolak untuk melihat laki-laki bermata emas itu sebagai Phoenix. Rasanya mataku seperti dibutakan saat melihatnya, sehingga aku tidak tahu bahkan masih berani menantangnya membuktikan kalau dia itu memang Phoenix. Padahal, dia sendiri berada di depan mataku, dekat sekali, bahkan menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sangat kentara! Tetapi... aku sendirilah... yang tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hai, _gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Bahkan bukan hanya membuyarkan lamunanku, rasanya seperti mimpi aku bisa mendengar suara itu lagi!

Aku menoleh, dan ternyata ini bukan mimpi! Aku melihat Jiang Wei! Jiang Wei sekarang berdiri dekat sekali denganku! Ya Tian! Sesudah sekian lama dia pergi ke Tian Shui untuk merawat ibunya yang sakit dan tidak kembali bahkan tidak memberi kabar apapun, baru kali ini aku melihatnya! Dan aku yakin benar ini bukan Jiang Wei bohongan! Ini Jiang Wei sungguhan yang selalu memiliki senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya!

Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya, dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat! Waktu itu, sangking senangnya, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sedang bikin heboh di kota ini.

"Jiang Wei! Akhirnya kau kembali!" Seruku. Nyaris saja aku menangis! "Kukira selamanya kau tidak akan pernah ke Cheng Du lagi!"

"Ah, mana mungkin aku tidak kembali, _gongzhu_? Aku kan senang sekali berada di Cheng Du!"

Dengan begitu, kami cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan. Gawat! Aku jadi malu sendiri! Kok bisa-bisanya aku lupa diri sampai memeluknya begitu? Untung saja sepertinya tidak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai Putri Yan Lu dari Shu. Tapi tetap saja memalukan, bukan? Padahal, sungguh aku tidak ada perasaan apapun dengan Jiang Wei... setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Berapa kali harus kuperingatkan? Kau jangan panggil aku '_gongzhu_' lagi." Ujarku. Kembali dengan suara yang tegas seperti biasanya.

"Wah... wah... wah..." Jiang Wei tertawa. "Sejak dulu kau tidak berubah, Yan Lu."

"Tentu saja." Jawabku pendek. Tak berapa lama, secara tidak sadar kami berdua berjalan ke sebuah kedai. Kami duduk-duduk sambil beristirahat di sana. Jiang Wei kelihatan lelah benar, mungkin dia baru saja dalam perjalanan nonstop dari Tian Shui ke Cheng Du. Kami berdua pun bersantai sambil bercakap-cakap ringan. Sepoci _Lücha-_teh hijau yang hangat melengkapi obrolan kami.

"Jiang Wei," Jendral termuda di Shu itu langsung menoleh. "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa kembali? Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

Mata Jiang Wei terbelalak lebar, dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum sangat lebar, mungkin ini senyum terlebar yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. "Oh, iya! Aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu, Yan Lu!" Serunya bersemangat. "_Niang_ sudah sembuh!"

Teh yang kuminum nyaris saja menyembur keluar dari mulutku. Hah? Sembuh? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kudengar penyakit itu sungguh sangat parah hingga tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya! Sangking terkejutnya aku, aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Jiang Wei menegaskan. Senyum lebar dan semangatnya itu masih ada dan terlihat jelas. "Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, aku pergi ke Cheng Du karena mendengar Phoenix itu, yang sudah kita nantikan selama ini, sudah tiba! Begitu sampai, aku langsung memohon padanya untuk menyembuhkan _niang_, dan tahukah kau apa yang terjadi, Yan Lu?" Kekagetanku yang makin lama makin bertambah membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. "Phoenix itu tetap di Cheng Du, tetapi dia bilang dia sudah menyembuhkan _niang_! Jadi, aku langsung kembali! Dan sesampainya di Tian Shu, rupanya benar _niang_ telah sembuh!"

Sementara aku makin dan makin terbengong-bengong oleh ceritanya, Jiang Wei terus melanjutkan.

"Yah, kira-kira hampir tiga minggu aku berjalan bolak-balik Tian Shui-Cheng Du-Tian Shui-Cheng Du! Tetapi benar-benar luar biasa sekali _niang_ sembuh! Sekarang aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Phoenix itu! Aku akan melakukan apa saja, membayar dan memberikan apa saja sebagai balasan atas kebaikannya!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Kusela ucapannya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas keheranan terlukis di wajahnya. "Maksudmu, Phoenix yang kabarnya sudah tiba di Cheng Du? Dan apakah ciri-cirinya seperti ini, berambut pendek berwarna coklat, berlogat Kerajaan Timur, berpenampilan seperti Gaibang, dan punya mata emas?"

Jiang Wei mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau itu maksudmu..." Aku menjawabnya sambil mendesah. "Dia tidak ada di sini."

"APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK ADA DI SINI?" Suara Jiang Wei yang keras dan sungguh mengangetkan itu langsung menarik perhatian seluruh orang-orang di kedai! Bahkan mungkin Langit saja dibuatnya tuli oleh suaranya yang menggelegar itu!

"Dengar, baik-baik, Jiang Wei..." Sergahku mencoba menjelaskan. "Tiga hari yang lalu, terjadi kebakaran di istana..." Mulailah aku menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi padaku. Tepatnya, pada _niang_... Meski aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menekan rasa dukaku, perasaan yang menyesakkan dan menyakitkan dada itu tetap saja tidak mau hilang! Berkali-kali aku berkata dalam hatiku, mencoba membuatku tersenyum lagi karena setidaknya sekarang sudah melihat Jiang Wei kembali dan mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya telah sembuh. Percuma saja, toh airmataku perlahan mulai memaksakan diri untuk keluar.

Jiang Wei menatapku dengan penuh rasa prihatin dan simpati. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria dengan senyum lebar itu perlahan pudar. Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Dia baru saja bergembira bukan buatan mendengar bahwa ibunya telah sembuh. Aku tidak ingin dia sedih karena ikut bersimpati padaku atas kepergian _niang_.

"Yan Lu..." Desahnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik. "Aku... turut berduka cita..." Sementara aku menunduk dalam-dalam berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku, kurasakan satu tangan Jiang Wei sekarang di atas kepalaku dan membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa... aku belajar menerima keadaan..." Kuangkat kepalaku perlahan. Satu tangan menghapus airmataku. "Lagipula, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah Phoenix itu." Gumaku dengan suara rendah. "Apakah dia yang membunuh Ibunda Permaisuri...?"

Jiang Wei terlihat ragu-ragu, namun toh ia menjawab juga. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang segera ingin menemukan pembunuh itu. Tetapi Phoenix itu tidak mungkin pelakunya, Yan Lu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Gunakan akal sehatmu." Jawabnya, kali ini dengan suara tegas. "Apa mungkin Phoenix, yang dikatakan sebagai makhluk yang begitu lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan pengampunan, sahabat semua makluk dapat melakukan hal sekejam itu? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

Pernyataannya memang benar-benar logis dan masuk akal. Tetapi aku masih ragu-ragu...

"Tapi bagaimana menurutmu jika seperti ini, Jiang Wei?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. "Bagaimana jika seandainya Phoenix itu bukan Phoenix? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau dia cuma orang-orang yang menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan dan kemudian mengaku sebagai Phoenix?"

Sekali lagi Jiang Wei menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Apa kau pikir kekuatan kegelapan itu bisa menyembuhkan, Yan Lu?" Tanyanya balik. "Kekuatan menyembuhkan seperti yang dilakukannya pada _niang_, yang bisa menyembuhkan dalam sekejap dengan cahaya yang lembut, satu-satunya yang memilikinya hanya Phoenix saja!"

"Selain itu..." Lanjutnya. "Apakah mungkin, Yan Lu? Ada seorang yang begitu baik dan dengan murah hati bersedia menyembuhkan _niang_, tetapi pada waktu yang lain, dia adalah orang brutal dan kejam yang membunuh seorang Permaisuri dengan cara membakarnya hidup-hidup? Tentu saja tidak mungkin, bukan?"

Ah, benar juga...!

Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku sejak tadi? Mana mungkin orang yang sama, yang telah menyembuhkan ibu dari seorang jendral, bisa membunuh ibu negara? Tidak mungkin, bukan? "Berarti kemungkinannya hanya satu..." Gumamku dengan satu tangan di bawah dagu. Menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir keras. "Ada orang lain, seorang pengguna kegelapan, atau bahkan mungkin Yaoguai, yang melakukan pembunuhan tersebut tetapi memfitnah Phoenix itu!"

Jiang Wei terlonjak kaget saat melihatku berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Iya! Aku tahu!" Seruku penuh keyakinan. Tanganku dengan cepat terkepal erat-erat sampai memutih. "Gadis itu! Pasti gadis itu yang telah membunuh Ibunda Permaisuri! Dan Phoenix itu..." Aku hanya bisa mendesis kesal sambil menggebrak meja itu dengan kepalan tanganku. "SIAL! Aku telah menuduh seorang yang tidak bersalah!"

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku dengan mantap. Tentu saja tangan Jiang Wei. "Aku juga akan ikut mencari tahu siapa pembunuh Permaisuri sebenarnya, Yan Lu." Ujarnya dengan senyum penuh keyakinan. "Tetapi sebelumnya, ada baiknya kita membersihkan nama baik Phoenix itu dulu."

Aku mengangguk. "Dia sekarang ada di Istana." Tuturku. "Sebenarnya Ayahanda Kaisar ingin melepaskannya. Tetapi Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei memaksa Ayahanda untuk tetap menahannya di dalam istana dengan alasan status Phoenix itu masih tersangka. Syukurlah Ayahanda tidak menjebloskannya ke penjara melainkan ke _Wenchangdian_."

Jendral dengan rambut panjang diikat ke belakang itu berpikir keras. "Kita harus membebaskannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya." Gumamnya sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Tidak mungkin melepaskannya dengan kekerasan. Dan berusaha meyakinkan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei sepertinya percuma saja." Imbuhku.

"Aku tahu, Yan Lu." Jiang Wei tiba-tiba saja mengamit tanganku, kemudian menggandengnya erat-erat. "Kita pergi ke tempat Perdana Mentri! Sekarang juga!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Sekarang sudah menjelang senja. Tidak lama lagi matahari akan terbenam.

Bagaimana keadaan Zhou Ying sekarang, ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja kutinggalkan sendirian? Tapi aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk menungguku di tempat itu. Gaibang-gaibang yang baik hati di sana pasti bersedia menolongnya jika dia butuh bantuan. Rasanya khawatir juga kalau harus meninggalkan adik angkatku yang sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung di tempat asing seperti ini. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari tempat ini meski Kaisar Liu Bei sudah menyatakanku tidak bersalah.

Lalu, tentang Putri Shu itu. Setelah mendengar-dengar dari dayang-dayang serta penghuni istana yang lain, nama putri itu adalah Liu Yan Lu, putri Kaisar Liu Bei yang tertua dan satu-satunya. Hmmm... Putri Yan Lu benar-benar sangat mengagumkan. Meski dia adalah putri tunggal, dia tidak menjadi putri yang manja seperti Yangmei. Benar-benar luar biasa. Oh, dan bukan hanya itu, dia berkemauan keras sekali. Pikir-pikir, apa pada akhirnya dia berhasil mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya?

Hmmm... di saat sore hari seperti ini, memang pikiran seseorang rawan sekali untuk melayang sampai ke dunia lamunan yang jauh...

"Lu _gege_!"

Dua orang anak kecil, yang tentunya adalah Liu Chan dan Xing Cai, berlari-lari ke arahku. Aku menoleh memandang mereka dengan senyuman. "Selamat sore, Liu Chan, Xing Cai."

"Selamat siang, Lu _gege_!" Balas mereka berdua bersamaan. "_Gege_ juga suka bermain di sini?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak, cuma berjalan-jalan saja."

Jadi, pada akhirnya aku pun diajak mereka berdua untuk bermain. Wah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali berlari-lari dan bermain bersama mereka, meski yang kami lakukan hanya menangkap jangrik atau mengejar kupu-kupu. Di taman yang indah ini, satu langkah kaki dapat membuat puluhan jangkrik-jangkrik kecil berbagai warna tiba-tiba saja melompat tinggi, menciptakan pemandangan indah yang sangat menarik.

Nyanyian kedua anak kecil itu memecahkan suasana senja yang sunyi ini.

"_Matahari dan bulan..."_

Sesudah baris pertama kedua bernyanyi bersama, kini mereka bernyanyi bersahutan. _"Kupanggil yang besar! Yang besar! Matahari di sebelah tempat tanah!"_ Liu Chan melantunkan

Kemudian Xing Cai melanjutkan. _"Kupanggil yang besar! Yang besar! Bulan di sebelah tempat tanah!"_

"_Kalau bertemu, jadi apa?"_

"_Kalau tidak bertemu..."_

Keduanya hening sejenak, kemudian berpikir-pikir sendiri. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu sama sekali lagu apa yang mereka nyanyikan!

"_Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak ada besok!"_

"_Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak bisa mengerti!"_

"_Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak ada bukti!"_

"_Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak bisa pandai!"_

"_Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak ada penemu!"_

"_Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak bisa terkenal!"_

"_Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak ada pernyataan!"_

Permainan apa yang mereka mainkan, aku juga tidak tahu! Dan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Mungkin ini salah satu teka-teki anak-anak di Kerajaan Shu. Yang pasti aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Jadi aku cuma ikut-ikutan saja saat mereka tertawa dan bernyanyi.

Tetapi, keceriaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Dari jauh, aku melihat Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei berjalan kemari dengan wajah kesal. Yah, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.

"Liu Chan, Xing Cai." Dua anak itu menoleh. "Aku tinggal sebentar, ya? Kalian bermainlah dulu." Keduanya mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan permainan. Aku pun kemudian meninggalkan mereka dengan tenang dan berjalan ke arah dua jendral itu.

Aneh benar, kali ini bahkan sebelum aku mencapai mereka, mereka sudah bersoja terlebih dahulu.

"Lu Xun_,_" Jendral Guan Yu mula-mula menyahut. "Baiklah. Kami berdua percaya bahwa kau adalah Phoenix yang dituliskan dalam ramalan leluhur di masa lalu."

Benar-benar aneh memang. Tetapi aku tahu maksud mereka sebenarnya. Entahlah, mungkin mereka ingin bersilat lidah lagi denganku. Rasanya aneh juga jika mereka dapat dengan cepat percaya begitu saja. "_Huixia_," Jawabku. "Yang membuatku heran adalah, bagaimana mungkin _huixia_ berdua dapat percaya pada ramalan leluhur masa lalu itu, tetapi pada saat melihatku _huixia_ tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Apa mungkin _huixia_ berdua juga tidak percaya pada perkataan leluhur?"

Kulihat kedua jendral itu memendam amarah yang makin dalam padaku.

"Justru karena itulah, sekarang kami berdua yakin benar kau adalah Phoenix!" Jendral Zhang Fei menyahut.

Namun pernyataan mereka berdua tidak sampai di situ. "Tapi, izinkan kami bertanya sesuatu, Lu Xun."

Nah, ini dia. Sudah kuduga mereka cuma ingin beradu mulut denganku saja. "Silahkan bertanya, _huixia_. Aku akan mencoba menjawab yang aku bisa."

"Kudengar, Phoenix datang membawa kedamaian di China ini, bukan?" Jendral Guan Yu memulai pertanyaannya. "Tetapi kau harus tahu juga, Lu Xun, bahwa kerajaan-kerajaan semua yang berperang ini sebenarnya juga sedang mengejar hal itu. Kerajaan yang satu dan yang lain saling berperang juga demi mencapai kedamaian." Aku masih diam menunggunya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Kalau terjadi perang, itu semua agar kita semua bisa melihat kedamaian. Lalu, bagaimana bisa membawa kedamaian tanpa perang?"

Aku sudah menduga, pertanyaan seperti ini pasti akan keluar juga.

Pertanyaan itu tak lantas kujawab. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku ke arah matahari yang semakin lama semakin terbenam di sebelah barat. Langit senja yang lebut berwarna lembayung dengan awan-awan putih yang bergulung-gulung, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa rambut...

Apakah, meskipun sedikit, mereka tidak bisa merasakan kedamaian di sini?

"Itu karena..." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Sebenarnya di hati orang-orang itu, tidak ada kedamaian. Ingin mengejar kedamaian tetapi tidak punya dalam hatinya sendiri, makanya tidak akan pernah bisa mencapainya. Malah berusaha dengan cara yang salah."

Kedua jendral itu saling berpandang-pandangan, sepertinya bingung dengan kata-kataku. Tetapi aku tidak menawarkan penjelasan lebih jauh lagi. Kepalaku tetap menengadah memandang langit yang berwarna luar biasa indah bagai lukisan itu.

"Kalau begitu," Jendral Guan Yu bertanya lebih lanjut. "dimana kedamaian itu, Lu Xun?"

Pikiranku terhenti untuk sesaat.

Aku berani bertaruh, mereka pasti tidak akan tahu jawabannya. Dan tentunya tidak akan pernah bisa menduga jawabanku. Yahhh... bukankah kedamaian itu ada dimana saja di tempat yang tidak ada peperangan? Tetapi... sekali lagi... sulit sekali menemukan tempat seperti itu. Di tempat yang tenang ini... angin yang lembut, matahari yang mulai meredup, dahan-dahan pohon _Dao_ yang bergerak tertiup angin, kelopak bunga Luo Lan yang berterbangan, suara Liu Chan dan Xing Cai yang sedang bermain-main...

Ahhh...

"Liu Chan! Xing Cai!" Kedua jendral itu heran. Kedua anak itu juga heran, tetapi toh mereka berdua akhirnya berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan permainannya dan menuju ke arahku. Senyum lebar yang polos seperti yang umumnya dimiliki anak kecil seusia mereka masih mengiasi wajah mereka berdua yang basah oleh keringat.

"Lu _gege_?" Tanya keduanya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Ada apa memanggil kami?"

Aku tersenyum juga kepada mereka. Namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sebaliknya, aku menghadap ke arah kedua jendral itu. "_Huixia_, di sini kedamaian itu..." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kedua tanganku ada di masing-masing pundak anak kecil itu.

"... di hati seorang anak kecil."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Jiang Wei**_

Hari sudah sore. Dan baru sekarang aku dan Yan Lu tiba di rumah Perdana Mentri.

Sungguh aku terkejut bukan buatan saat mendengar kabar dari Yan Lu bahwa Phoenix itu, yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa _niang_, sekarang ditahan di istana dengan tuduhan dia telah membunuh Permaisuri Gan. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Membunuh seorang permaisuri adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sungguh tak terampuni lagi. Tapi yang membunuhnya kan bukan Phoenix itu! Sungguh tidak adil kalau dia ditangkap dengan tuduhan seberat itu dan tanpa bukti!

"Kita sampai, Yan Lu." Sahutku sambil turun dari kuda tungganganku. Yan Lu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami berdua disambut oleh dua orang pengawal penjaga pintu yang langsung mengenali wajah kami dan bersoja. Mereka bedua membukakan pintu untuk kami berdua masuk. Keindahan dan keasrian tempat ini masih belum berubah sejak aku terakhir kali di sini. Yang berubah hanya terakhir kali aku di tempat ini, saat itu musim panas. Sekarang tak terasa sudah musim dingin. Aku sudah berada di Tian Shui nyaris setengah tahun.

Kulihat Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, yang sekaligus adalah guruku itu, sedang duduk di taman rumahnya. Perdana Mentri juga sepertinya sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran kami di tempat ini.

"Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang!" Aku dan Yan Lu sama-sama menyapa sambil bersoja di depannya.

"Oh, Jiang Wei! Yan Lu! Kalian ada di sini." Perdana Mentri kelihatan senang menyambut kunjungan kami. Ia segera mempersilahkan kami duduk di sebuah kursi di depannya. "Jiang Wei! Aku tidak menyangka kau kembali akhirnya."

"Ceitanya panjang, Perdana Mentri." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diceritakan."

Sesudah itu, kami menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi pada kami berdua mulai awal sampai akhir. Ketika Yan Lu menceritakan tentang kematian Permaisuri Gan, Perdana Mentri mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tahu mengenai kabar kebakaran yang mencelakaknnya. Dia juga menyatakan turut berbelasungkawa atas kematian Permaisuri pada Yan Lu. Nah, yang membuat dia bukan main kagetnya adalah saat kami menceritakan bahwa sang tertuduh yang melakukan kesalahan berat itu adalah Phoenix yang kami tunggu-tunggu selama ini! Perdana Mentri terkejut bukan buatan, bahkan dia sepertinya belum bertemu dengan Phoenix itu sendiri.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar." Perdana Mentri menyahut, dengan suara yang tenang memendam keterkejutannya, juga dengan ketegasan yang menggetarkan. "Jika dia memang Phoenix, tidak mungkin dia melakukan pembunuhan brutal seperti itu."

Kalau Perdana Mentri mengatakan seperti itu, pasti penilaiannya benar. Dan tentunya Perdana Mentri tidak akan tinggal diam hal ini berlangsung. Aku yakin, tak lama lagi pasti Perdana Mentri pasti akan bertindak untuk membebaskan Phoenix itu!

"Permasalahannya sekarang tidak semudah itu, Perdana Mentri." Yan Lu menyahut sambil berpangku dagu. "Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei terus meyakinkan Ayahanda Kaisar agar tidak melepaskan Phoenix itu karena dia masih berstatus seorang tersangka. Padahal, Ayahanda Kaisar sudah berniat melepaskannya!" Putri Shu yang tegar itu mengakhirinya dengan sebuah desahan panjang.

Kami terus berunding mengenai jalan terbaik. Tetapi semuanya menemui jalan buntu. Pada akhirnya, satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukan sekarang hanyalah langsung menemui Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei.

Perdana Mentri berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Kita akan pergi secepatnya."

"Kalau bisa sekarang, Perdana Mentri!" Tukas Yan Lu sambil berdiri. "Dia tidak bersalah! Tentunya ditahan semakin lama dalam istana bukan hanya melawan keinginannya, tetapi tentu akan membuatnya seolah terlihat benar-benar bersalah!"

"Tetapi..." Aku memotong ucapannya. Kedua pasang mata sekarang memandangku. "... bukankah lebih baik begitu, Yan Lu? Jika Phoenix itu ada di istana? Bukankah orang-orang istana yang lain juga akan lebih senang?"

"Tidak jika keadaannya seperti ini!" Seru Yan Lu dengan suara membentak. "Ini bukan menyangkut masalah senang atau tidak senang! Ini menyangkut kebenaran! Jika Phoenix itu ingin berada di istana, pintu akan selalu terbuka untuknya! Permasalahannya sekarang, aku tidak terima jika dia tinggal di istana tetapi dalam posisi seperti seorang tahanan!"

Aku tertegun melihat Yan Lu. Putri Shu ini benar-benar sangat mengagumkan. Kalau dia sudah meyakini satu hal, dia akan berjuang mati-matian untuk keyakinannya itu. Orang sepertinya sungguh langka di daratan China yang luas ini! Sungguh kami sebagai rakyat Shu harus bangga memiliki putri sepertinya, yang memiliki kecantikan dan kelembutan ibunya, tetapi pada saat yang sama darah keberanian dan keteguhan hati dari ayahnya mengalir di tubuhnya. Seandainya saja Yan Lu adalah laki-laki...

Ah, aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu kalau tidak mau Yan Lu marah padaku.

Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang menimbang-nimbang permintaan Yan Lu itu. Akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita akan berangkat sore ini juga."

Dengan keputusan itu dikumandangkan, aku, Yan Lu, dan Perdana Mentri bergegas untuk berangkat menuju istana Cheng Du. Yah, memang benar sih aku sudah lelah sekali seharian menempuh perjalanan panjang. Tetapi urusan ini lebih penting dari pada mengistirahatkan tubuh. Ini mengenai seorang tersangka yang tidak bersalah. Dan yang lebih parah, tersangka ini adalah seorang Phoenix! Dan juga orang yang telah menyembuhkan _niang_!

Segera kami bertiga naik ke atas kuda kami masing-masing, memacunya secepat kilat ke arah istana Cheng Du. Sesampainya di sana, kami tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk menyapa segala pengawal dan jendral tetapi langsung bergegas menuju ke aula _Wanyuandian_. Ternyata benar. Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei ada di sana. Sembari menghadap kami ber-_kowtow_ dahulu. Begitu melihat kedatangan kami bertiga, dia langsung senang bukan buatan.

"Perdana Mentri! Kau tiba akhirnya!" Serunya penuh luapan rasa gembira sambil turun dari tahtanya dan menghambur ke arah Perdana Mentri. "Sungguh seluruh kejadian yang kualami membuatku kacau bukan main!"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Jendral Jiang Wei dan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu, Yang Mulia. Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Permaisuri Gan." Katanya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Tetapi ada satu hal yang lebih penting, Kaisar, adalah bahwa kudengar Phoenix itu sedang ditahan di sini. Yang Mulia, mengapa masih menahannya jika tahu dia tidak bersalah?"

Ini membuat Yang Mulia Kaisar menghela nafas. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi kalau dia memang sedang benar-benar frustasi. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin membebaskannya, Perdana Mentri." Jawab Liu Bei sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tetapi kedua adik angkatku itu, Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei, mengatakan agar aku tidak membebaskannya dahulu sampai pembunuh yang sebenarnya tertangkap!"

DEG! Ini membuatku kaget bukan main! Kalau begini, cara satu-satunya membebaskan Phoenix itu adalah dengan menangkap pembunuh yang asli! Sial! Jika benar perkataan Yan Lu bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang pemilik kekuatan kegelapan atau bahkan Yaoguai yang sengaja ingin mefitnah sang Phoenix, maka akan sangat amat sulit menangkapnya!

Syukurlah, Perdana Mentri tidak diam saja! Dengan lantang tetapi tetap hormat dia menyanggah omongan Kaisar. "Tetapi hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, Yang Mulia!" Sahutnya tegas. "Seorang yang benar tidak boleh ditahan lebih lama lagi, terutama dengan status sebagai seorang tersangka."

Kaisar menggeleng kuat. "Tidak! Phoenix itu tidak berada di tempat ini sebagai seorang tahanan! Dia adalah orang bebas!"

"Tetapi jika Ayahanda menangkapnya dengan cara mengirimkan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei ke tengah kota beserta pasukan bersenjata sebanyak itu untuk menangkapnya, semua orang kota kini tahu tuduhan berat apa yang dibebankan padanya!" Yan Lu ikut menimpali dengan ketegasan yang sama. Melihat kedua orang yang luar biasa di depanku ini, aku jadi malu sendiri tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Yan Lu?" Kaisar menatapnya dengan mata lebar. "Bukankah saat itu kau yang berkata untuk menangkap sang Phoenix?"

Sebagai jawaban, Yan Lu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Benar! Aku akui saat itu aku memang mengatakannya! Tetapi sekarang aku menemukan bahwa pelakunya pasti bukan dia! Pelakunya pasti orang lain yang menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan dan yang ingin menggunakan tangan kita untuk membunuh Phoenix itu!" Serunya berusaha meyakinkan ayahandanya itu. Barulah saat itu wajah Kaisar berubah. Sepertinya kesadaran sudah tepat mengenai kepala Kaisar. Dan aku sendiri mulai sadar. Benar kata Yan Lu, ada seseorang yang ingin menggunakan tangan kami untuk membunuh Phoenix itu!

Belum selesai sampai di situ. Yan Lu masih melanjutkan, membuat semua mata memandangnya. "Selain itu, Ayahanda Kaisar!" Kali ini putri Shu itu mengacungkan tangannya tepat ke arahku, sampai membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. "Coba Ayahanda pikirkan, apa mungkin seorang yang telah menyembuhkan ibu Jiang Wei dengan kekuatan menyembuhkannya, bisa membunuh Ibunda Permaisuri dengan begitu kejam?" Ungkapnya dengan suara nyaring dan lantang luar biasa.

Yang Mulia Kaisar menatap putrinya beberapa saat dengan mata lebar. Ia memandangku untuk sesaat dan langsung kubalas dengan anggukan mantap. "Tunggu sebentar! Kalian semua ini salah sangka!" Kaisar menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku pun ingin membebaskan Phoenix itu tetapi apa daya sekarang aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Kami bertiga bertanya nyaris bersamaan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan 'iya' pada Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan aku sudah mengesahkannya dengan cap kerajaan." Dengusnya penuh rasa frustasi. "Keputusan tidak dapat di tarik lagi!" Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang kasim datang dan membawakan kertas tempat surat perintah itu telah ditandatangani dan disahkan sebagai bukti.

Ini membuat kami semua bingung bukan main. Sekarang ruangan ini benar-benar hening karena kami berempat berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk menarik kembali keputusan itu. Benar juga... ini benar-benar hal yang sulit! Tidak mungkin bisa memecahkan masalah ini begitu mudahnya!

"Begini saja." Kata Perdana Mentri pada akhirnya. "Di surat ini tertera jika pelaku yang sesungguhnya tertangkap dan tersangka terbukti tidak bersalah. Kita akan melihat situasi dulu. Yang Mulia, sebaiknya jangan hanya kita yang bekerja keras mencari pelaku yang sesungguhnya. Namun pastikan jika Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei menemukan bukti bahwa Phoenix itu memang bersalah. Dengan begitu keputusan ini baru menjadi adil."

"Dan kalau tidak ada yang berhasil?" Tanya Kaisar.

"Jika tidak ada yang berhasil, maka dalam waktu dua minggu ini aku akan datang kembali. Aku sendiri yang akan mengitrogasi sendiri Phoenix itu." Sahutnya. Tetapi aku yakin benar, Perdana Mentri tidak mungkin akan membuang-buang waktu dengan mengitrograsi seorang yang dia tahu benar-benar tidak bersalah.

Kaisar Liu Bei menimbang-nimbang keputusan itu sejenak. "Kelihatannya itu memang jalan satu-satunya." Katanya sambil mangut-mangut mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Guan Yu dan Zheng Fei. Jika di antara kita semua tidak ada yang berhasil menemukan apapun, maka kembalilah dua minggu lagi ke sini, Perdana Mentri."

Bagus. Rupanya usulan Perdana Mentri diterima! Dengan begini, aku bisa tenang sejenak. Benar juga, jika Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei pun tidak berhasil menemukan bukti bahwa Phoenix ini memang benar-benar bersalah, maka mereka pun tidak bisa memaksa kami menemukan pelaku sesungguhnya untuk membebaskan Phoenix itu!

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Yan Lu.

Tapi... ini bukan berarti aku bisa bersantai! Aku pun harus berusaha menemukan siapa pembunuh ibu Yan Lu yang sesungguhnya!

* * *

Wokey... That's all!

***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*  
**Apakah ada yang penasaran dengan lagunya Liu Chan ama Xing Cai? *coret*kalo nggak ada, bagus...*coret* Kalo sodara mau coba-coba tebak artinya, silahkan aja... ^^v gampang, kok. Tapi kalo sodara nggak tertarik menebak ato nggak bisa menebak, ntar ada penjelasannya di beberapa chap berikutnya~~~ wkwkwkw...  
***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Review?


	50. Bringing Home A Tender Phoenix

**~Reply Review~**

**Fang2**: Wah~~~ makasih... XDDDDD Jiang Wei juga ama Yan Lu juga titip pesen semoga sukses ama FFnya juga~~~ XDDDD

**IXA Cross**: Lahhhh~ habis ini Suhu Zhuge Kongming bakal muncul, kok~ tenang ajaaa~ Dan tentang Yan Lu, ya begitulah dia... XDDDD cewek perkasa~

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Yups~~~ wkwkwkw... lagian kan nggak apa saya pengen eksis juga di FF saya sendiri~~ *dinuklir ampe jadi partikel gara2 narsis*

**Putri**: Wah, kalo bisa kasih tau dengan cara segampang itu, si Yan Lu udah saya kasih tau dari awal... XDDDD *dinuklir*

**Rudolf Rayquaza**: Yaaaayyy! semangat 45 ya bacanya, biar bisa ampe tamat~~~ *dinuklir tenan*

**Fei Qi**: Waduh~ Hmmm... Zhao Yun keluar *BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!* mungkin 3 ato 4 chap lagi... *SPOILER ENDS HERE* Dan tentang di Wu ada buah Yangmei dan di Shu ada buah Dao, sebenarnya ini cuma ada di FF saya aja... XDDDD Di China 2 buah ini tumbuh dimanapun... wkwkwk... Kalo Wei, nah berhubung di cerita saya Wei itu bukan tanah subur (meski Wu juga kurang subur juga, sih...) jadi saya nggak bikin ada buah khas di sana... XDDDDD

**Fansy Fan**: Hehehe... You'll see that soon! XDDDD Hehehe...

Ahhhh~ nggak kerasa kita udah nyampe di chap 50! Kalo ini perkawinan, maka kita udah nyampe di perkawinan emasssss~~~! *dinuklir* haissshhh~ ngomong apaan, toh... ==a Wokey, berhubung kita udah nyampe chap 50 AKA setengah dari seratus, sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih **sebesar-besar-besar-besar-besar-besar-besar-nya** pada semua yang udah baca cerita saya. Dan terlebih khusus lagi buat semua yang selama ini sesudah baca yang telah menyempatkan waktunya yang sangat berharga untuk mereview cerita saya yang asli nggak penting ini. Sekali lagi, _duo xie_... m(_ _)m Review-review anda bagaikan minyak tanah yang bikin api semangat saya makin berkobar2~~~ Dan juga buat yang udah baca part 1 yang nggak kalah cacad nan hancurnya~~~ terima kasih untuk segala support dan dukungan anda... Moga2 cerita ini nggak mengecewakan sodara yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca~~~

Wokey, sekian sepatah-dua patah kata dari saya untuk merayakan chap yang ke lima puluh ini... Makaseh~~~

Dan, sebelum kita mulai dengan chap 50 ini, saya mau memberikan WARNING karena di chap ini bakal ada violence... Yah, saya udah berusaha bikin supaya violencenya se-implisit mungkin... tapi kalo bagi sodara yang merasa nggak suka dengan kekerasan, mendingan bagian tersebut di-skip aja...

Warning yang kedua adalah, maaf, di chap ini ada chara-bashing alias menjelek2kan beberapa character. Yups... saya tau character2 ini nggak sejelek itu (alias di cerita saya mereka termasuk OOC...) Tapi, yah~ demi kelancaran cerita, apa mau dikata... Yang pasti, sodara, seorang PyroMystic tidak mungkin menjadikan canon-character sebagai main-antagonist ato villain...

Wokey! Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Nggg...?

Dimana aku?

Heran, kenapa saat aku membuka mata, semuanya tetap gelap? Lalu, kenapa aku terbangun di atas tempat yang keras begini? Seingatku aku masih berada di Istana Cheng Du, bukan? Dan kalau tidak salah kemarin aku masih tidur di _Wenchangdian_, di atas sebuah pembaringan yang nyaman. Jadi, kenapa aku berada di tempat yang keras dan dingin ini sekarang?

Oh, aku baru sadar. Rupanya mataku ditutup dengan sehelai kain yang diikat.

Segera aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk melepaskannya. Tetapi, hei! Tanganku terikat! Bahkan tidak hanya itu, kakiku juga! Sekujur tubuhku, semuanya!

Celaka... kenapa lagi ini?

Akhirnya aku menyerah, pasrah berusaha melepaskan diri. Mulutku sendiri disumpal dengan benda yang sepertinya adalah sebuah botol kaca, sehingga aku tidak bisa minta tolong pada siapapun. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya mengatur nafasku yang kacau karena panik. Dimana aku sekarang, aku juga tidak tahu. Sampai akhirnya... beberapa saat kemudian... aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan dengan kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku yang masih terikat kuat. Kemudian tubuhku diseretnya dan dijatuhkan di atas sebuah kotak besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu. Orang yang tidak kukenal itu mengikat tanganku pada tepi kotak itu. Dengan begini, aku berada dalam posisi berlutut dengan tubuh atas bersandar pada kotak kayu itu. Kedua tangan dan kakiku terikat kuat.

Seseorang melepaskan kain yang menutupi mataku. Pandanganku menjadi jelas seluruhnya. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang aku tidak tahu dimana, tetapi yang pasti tempat ini luar biasa gelapnya dengan hanya sebatang lilin yang menjadi penerang. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, hanya untuk melihat beberapa orang yang wajahnya ditutupi kain hitam, dan juga mengenakan pakaian hitam, hingga aku tidak mengenal mereka semua. Yang bisa kulihat hanya mata mereka yang menatapku tanpa perasaan saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas mendarat di depanku.

"Tanda tangani kertas itu."

Suara itu dingin. Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi kertas itu kubaca baik-baik.

Ya Tian! Rupanya kertas itu berisikan pengakuan bahwa memang akulah pelaku yang telah membunuh Permaisuri Gan! Aku dipaksa untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak aku lakukan! Ini... ini benar-benar gawat!

Orang yang lain menarik sumpal di mulutku. "Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

Aku menggeram marah. Mereka ini siapa sebenarnya? Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei kah? Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki tubuh seperti mereka di tempat ini! Selain itu suara mereka berbeda semuanya, tidak ada satupun yang kukenal. Aku benar-benar marah, tetapi juga bingung dan bertanya-tanya, dan yang pastinya juga panik.

"Jangan bercanda." Sahutku berusaha tenang.

Tepat sesudah aku menjawabnya, sesuatu sekali lagi dilempar di depanku. Kali ini bukan kertas, melainkan sebuah cambuk. Cambuk sungguhan. Cambuk berujung lima yang digunakan untuk menghukum orang biasanya. Cambuk yang bisanya digunakan untuk menyiksa saat mengintrograsi orang sampai ia mengakui apa yang diinginkan pengintrograsinya.

"Masih menolak?" Seorang yang lain lagi menyeletuk sambil mengambil cambuk itu, memainkannya dengan tangannya.

Aku memang takut dengan alat penyiksa itu. Tetapi masih lebih baik daripada harus menandatangani surat pernyataan yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu. Kali ini aku tidak menjawab, hanya membuang muka saja.

Mereka tidak berhenti hanya dengan menunjukkan alat itu. Kali ini, mereka melepaskan baju atasku sehingga punggungku terlihat oleh mereka! Ya, mereka akan mencambukiku. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku gelisah dan panik bukan main! Mereka.. mereka melihat tanda di punggunggku...!

"Hah? Apa ini?" Seorang dari mereka bertanya dengan keterkejutan bukan main. "_Li_? Budak?" Kemudian, aku merasakan sebuah jari menekan-nekan luka sangat dalam yang sudah mulai tertutup itu. Padahal aku mati-matian berusaha menutupi dan menyembunyikan tanda itu... Tapi akhirnya toh tanda itu tersingkap juga. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang cuma menunduk malu.

Tak terasa, tubuhku mulai bergetar.

"Jangan... jangan melihat itu..."

Namun, bisikan yang lemah itu tidak mungkin sampai ke telinga mereka.

Sentuhan itu berakhir sementara terdengar sebuah suara yang lain lagi berseru. "Tanda itu tidak penting! Yang penting, cepat tanda tangani kertas itu!"

Medengar bentakan seperti itu, mau tidak mau aku jadi takut juga. Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan sekarang, sebentar lagi akan menjadi ruang penyiksaanku. Aku benar-benar panik, tetapi berkali-kali aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Mengapa harus takut? Aku tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun. Dan lagi, di Wei aku sudah pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini.

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku?" Tanyaku dengan nada menantang. "Aku bilang tidak akan."

"Hmph. Baiklah. Kau sendiri yang minta."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, serangan itu datang secepat kilat! Cambuk itu langsung tepat sasaran mengenai punggungku. Aku berteriak kesakitan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Astaga... cambukan itu... benar-benar sakit... Untuk sesaat aku merasa seolah tulang-tulang punggungku terlepas semua, dan pikiranku begitu tercerai berai oleh karena shock yang begitu hebatnya...!

"Kau masih ragu?" Serangan itu berhenti sementara orang lain lagi bertanya. "Tidak perlu bingung lagi. Cepat tanda tangani kertas itu!"

Aku mengigit bibir sambil mendesis marah. Orang-orang ini... menjebakku begini untuk memaksaku mengakuinya! "Tidak akan!"

Sekali lagi serangan itu datang.

"Ahhh...!"

Ya Tian...! Ini benar-benar... gila...

Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang sangking pusingnya. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana sakitnya punggungku. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan permukaan kulitku yang terkena cambuk itu barusan. Yang pasti, cambukan itu membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar karena menahan sakit. Bibirku kugigit erat-erat, dalam usaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini.

"Ayo! Mengaku sajalah!" Kali ini suara itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan di telingaku.

Mengaku? Mengaku apa? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah?

Serangan itu datang lagi dan lagi.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak mengaku, ini bisa berjalan selamanya!"

Selamanya...?

Di sela-sela nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal, aku berusaha untuk bersuara. "Aku tidak..." Ucapanku terhenti saat cambuk itu mengenaiku lagi. "...melakukannya..."

Tapi mereka tidak mendengarku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Jiang Wei**_

"Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang! Akhirnya kau datang!"

Akhirnya, dua minggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Padahal, aku belum menemukan petunjuk apapun sama sekali mengenai pembunuh sebenarnya! Pikir-pikir, sulit juga menemukan pelaku yang menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan yang tentunya tidak dimiliki oleh sebagian besar orang itu. Dengan penuh penyesalan, terpaksa pada hari ini aku, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, dan istrinya yang bernama Huang Yueying yang kerap kali di panggil Zhuge _furen_, datang kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Di lain pihak, kudengar Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei juga tidak menemukan bukti apapun bahwa Phoenix itu bersalah. Ini artinya, dia akan dibawa oleh Perdana Mentri untuk diintrograsi. Baguslah. Asalkan sudah berada bersama dengan Perdana Mentri, tentu mudah untuk membebaskan dan menyatakan ketidakbersalahannya atas kasus ini.

Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang menunduk dalam-dalam sambil bersoja. "Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei," Ia memulai. "Sungguh menyesal aku tidak dapat menemukan pelaku pembunuhan itu dan terpaksa kembali menghadap Yang Mulia dengan tangan hampa. Kiranya Yang Mulia berwelas asih mengampuniku."

Kaisar hanya menggeleng. "Tentu akan sangat sulit meringkus masalah ini hanya dalam waktu dua minggu." Tuturnya dengan penuh wibawa dan kebijaksanaan. "Terutama jika benar apa yang Yan Lu katakan bahwa pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah seorang pengguna sihir kegelapan atau bahkan Yaoguai." Kaisar menepuk bahu Perdana Mentri. "Lagipula, aku cukup senang kau datang kembali sesudah dua minggu untuk membawa Phoenix itu."

Perdana Mentri mengangguk sekali. "Mengenai itu, Yang Mulia," Ia bertanya. "Apa Yang Mulia sudah melakukan seperti yang sudah kupesankan?"

"Ya." Kaisar mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang pengawal untuk dua minggu ini menjaga istana _Wenchangdian _sesuai dengan pesanmu." Jawabnya tegas. "Namun aku masih heran, Perdana Mentri. Mengapa harus menempatkan pengawal di sana?"

"Tentu saja untuk keamanan Phoenix itu sendiri." Jawabnya pendek.

Kalau perbincangan ini terus berlangsung, bisa sampai berjam-jam! Padahal, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan sang Phoenix! Jadi, aku menghimpun seluruh keberanianku untuk memotong percakapan mereka. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku, Yang Mulia, tetapi jika boleh tahu, bisakah kami bertemu dengan Phoenix itu sekarang?"

Kaisar Liu Bei tertawa hangat. "Ah, tentu saja, Jendral Jiang Wei. Tentu sekarang kau tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Phoenix itu, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa mengucapkan selamat atas kesembuhan ibumu."

Aku mengangguk dan sekali lagi bersoja dengan sopan. "Terima kasih, Kaisar. Tentu ini juga berkat dari doa Yang Mulia selama ini hingga aku dapat bertemu dengan sang Phoenix hingga akhirnya ibuku dapat sembuh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kaisar Liu Bei menyahut. "Kurasa, kita tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi di tempat ini. Mari kira pergi ke _Wenchangdian_ untuk menemuinya!"

Sesudah itu, tanpa banyak omong lagi, kami langsung bergegas menuju ke _Wenchangdian_ untuk bertemu dengan Phoenix itu. Kaisar, Perdana Mentri, dan Zhuge _furen_ masih bisa dengan santainya mengobrol dalam perjalanan. Tetapi aku, aku benar-benar tegang! Bukannya apa-apa, tetapi aku senang sekali! Aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa _niang_! Kembali kejadian saat aku tiba di Tian Shui terputar dalam ingatanku. Waktu itu, bahkan sebelum aku masuk ke gerbang kota Tian Shui, _niang_ sudah berlari-lari ke luar menghambur ke hadapanku! Bayangkan saja, _niang_ berlari! Padahal semenjak penyakitnya, bahkan duduk di atas ranjangnya pun ia tidak bisa.

"_Jiang Wei!"_

"_Niang? Bagaimana niang bisa ada di sini?"_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu, Jiang Wei, tetapi beberapa hari lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya putih melingkupi tubuhku. Dan tahu-tahu, aku bisa bergerak! Aku bisa melompat turun dari ranjang dan lihatlah! Sekarang aku bisa bebas bergerak!"_

"_Ya Tian...!"_

"_Jiang Wei, katakan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"_

"_Niang, sebenarnya aku pergi jauh-jauh ke Cheng Du karena mendengar bahwa Phoenix telah tiba di sana! Dan aku pergi untuk memohon padanya agar ibu disembuhkan!"_

"_Phoenix? Maksudmu... Phoenix yang dikatakan dalam ramalan leluhur itu? Yang sudah kita nanti-nantikan?"_

"_Iya, niang! Phoenix itu!"_

Saat mendengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan tetapi pada saat yang sama sangat menggembirakan itu, _niang_ langsung memelukku erat-erat, bahkan sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku benar-benar mengerti perasaannya, aku pun sudah menunggu Phoenix itu sampai benar-benar pasrah, dan rupanya dia benar-benar datang!

"_Oh... Jiang Wei..."_

"_Niang... kau benar-benar sembuh! A-apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikannya?"_

"_Jiang Wei, kurasa hanya ada satu jalan..."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Kembalilah padanya, Jiang Wei. Katakan padanya kau berterima kasih benar atas pertolongannya. Dan juga sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku. Dan bersumpahlah atas Langit dan Bumi padanya bahwa kau seumur hidup akan bersedia membantunya apapun yang dia minta."_

Itulah alasannya mengapa aku langsung kembali ke Cheng Du tanpa banyak menunggu lagi.

Sungguh ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang luar biasa! Benar-benar tidak salah perkataan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang bahwa aku akan melihat ibuku sembuh oleh kekuatan Phoenix itu! Dalam perjalananku dari Tian Shui kembali ke Cheng Du, entah berapa kali aku berseru berterima kasih baik dalam hati maupun sampai keluar dari mulutku. Bahkan beberapa kali airmata bahagia sampai membasahi wajahku!

"Kita sampai!"

Kami pun tiba di istana yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan perpustakaan. Namun, aku menyadari keanehan di tempat itu. Perdana Mentri pasti juga menyadarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaisar..." Ujar Perdana Mentri dengan dahi berkerut. "Dimana pengawal-pengawal yang katanya kau tempatkan di sini?"

Ya, itulah keanehannya. Tempat ini benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada seorang pengawal pun. Tidak ada kasim dan dayang. Bahkan yang lebih aneh, pintu _Wenchangdian_ dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja! Sungguh aneh, bukan? Jika memang si Phoenix itu sedang berjalan-jalan keluar, tidak mungkin dia akan lupa menutup pintu. Namun, kenapa sekarang pintu itu terbuka lebar-lebar mengundang siapa saja untuk masuk begitu?

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

Sebelum yang lainnya beranjak, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menapaki tangga dan masuk ke dalam istana itu. Benar! Tidak ada seorang pun di sini!

"_Xiansheng_!" Aku memanggilnya, hanya untuk dibalas oleh gema suaraku sendiri. Celaka! Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Jantungku mulai berdengup lebih cepat dari biasanya. "_Xiansheng_! Kau dimana?"

Aku belari ke sana kemari, tetapi memang tidak ada siapapun di sini! Tempat tidurnya yang kosong belum dirapikan. Ini benar-benar aneh! Apa mungkin seseorang datang dan...

"Jiang Wei!" Suara Perdana Mentri membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau menemukannya?"

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Tidak ada!"

Makin lama, keadaan makin kalut. Aku panik. Perdana Mentri dan istrinya panik. Kaisar apalagi. Tak lama kemudian, pengawal-pengawal berdatangan beserta beberapa orang jendral. Kulihat Yan Lu serta Liu Chan dan Xing Cai juga bahkan sampai di sini. Mata ketiganya dipenuhi dengan rasa takut dan gelisah yang mendalam saat melihat kamar ini kosong, tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Jiang Wei!" Yan Lu memanggilku. Nyaris berseru sangking paniknya ia. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Kau yang tinggal di sini, bukan, Yan Lu? Kenapa Phoenix itu bisa tidak ada di sini?" Tanyaku balik. Keteganganku yang sudah mencapai titik puncak ini membuatku berteriak dengan kedua tanganku meremas bahunya kuat-kuat.

Yan Lu menggeleng kuat. "Aku juga tidak tahu!" Serunya. "Kita harus mencarinya, Jiang Wei! A-aku..."

"Kenapa?" Yan Lu masih juga tidak berani mengatakannya. Hanya tangannya saja yang meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat, seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Benar-benar aneh... tidak biasanya Yan Lu panik seperi ini. "Katakan, Yan Lu!"

"Aku punya firasat buruk...!" Jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Phoenix itu...!"

"Ada apa?" Aku nyaris saja terdengar membentaknya. Tetapi syukurlah perihal aku membentak seorang putri Shu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Sangkik kalutnya, tempat ini sampai dipenuhi dengan berbagai seruan dan bentakkan yang membuat suaraku sendiri tidak terdengar. "Phoenix itu kenapa, Yan Lu!"

Yan Lu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum menjawab. "Sesuatu yang tidak adil sedang terjadi sekarang...!" Katanya. "Phoenix itu dalam bahaya!"

Aku menelan air ludahku saat mendengar itu. Yan Lu... biasanya perkiraannya tidak pernah meleset. Kalau dia mengatakan Phoenix itu dalam bahaya, pasti Phoenix itu benar-benar sedang dalam bahaya sekarang! Dan ini bukannya membuatku makin tenang, sebaliknya membuatku makin panik! Aku sampai kehilangan akal sehatku sekarang!

Sial... Phoenix itu... Sejak aku tiba di Cheng Du aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Sekarang bahkan dia sedang berada dalam bahaya besar dan aku masih saja berada di sini...!

Aku menarik tangan Yan Lu, kemudian bersama dengan gadis itu bergegas menemui Perdana Mentri. "Perdana Mentri!" Dia langsung berbalik ke arahku. Bahkan Perdana Mentri Shuge Liang yang biasanya selalu tenang itu kali ini menampakkan kepanikan di wajahnya. "Perdana Mentri! Kita harus cepat menemukan Phoenix itu! Yan Lu bilang dia sedang dalam bahaya!"

Sebelum Perdana Mentri mengatakan apapun, Yang Mulia Kaisar sudah langsung tiba di sisi kami. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepanikan sampai begitu pucat seperti kertas. "Phoenix itu dalam bahaya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sejujurnya, Yang Mulia..." Perdana Mentri tetap berusaha tenang. "... aku juga sudah menebaknya. Inilah alasan mengapa aku berpesan pada Yang Mulia untuk meletakkan beberapa pengawal di tempat ini."

"Celaka! Apa lagi yang sebenarnya sedang menimpa kita?" Kaisar Liu Bei berseru sangking frustasinya. Satu tangannya yang mengepal menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat vas bunga di atasnya menggelinding dan jatuh. "Phoenix itu sudah dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Lalu ditangkap dan ditahan di sini. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya?"

Jendral Guan Ping tiba-tiba muncul. "Yang Mulia, mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Sebaiknya kita cepat mencarinya!" Jendral muda yang berusia dua tahun di atasku itu datang dengan ayahnya.

"Kakak Pertama," Jendral Guan Yu juga ikut menambahkan. "Sebaiknya kita tidak hanya mencari di sini! Aku sudah membagi pengawal-pengawal istana untuk mencari di setiap daerah! Lebih baik kita ikut berpencar mencarinya!"

"Kerja bagus, Adik Kedua!" Kaisar Liu Bei berseru. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Kita cari Phoenix itu sampai ketemu! Cepat! Cepat!"

Dengan begitu, Kaisar Liu Bei dengan tergopoh-gopoh berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dan istrinya juga ikut berlari pergi. Kutarik tangan Yan Lu dan berlari mengikuti Perdana Mentri.

"Ayo, Yan Lu!"

"B-baiklah!"

Yan Lu berlari, sementara kedua anak kecil itu masih mengikutinya dengan langkah tersandung-sandung. Anak-anak kecil yang sedang menangis ini makin menambah kekalutan suasana yang terjadi. Orang-orang mulai berlari kesana kemari seperti kesetanan. Keadaan benar-benar kacau! Seperti huru-hara saja. Padahal, ini masih pagi hari!

Ya Tian... Phoenix... dimanakah kau sekarang?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"Ayo! Masih belum menyerah juga?"

"A-ahhh..." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku sebagai jawabaku. Tubuhku... rasanya setiap tulang-tulangku sudah terlepas semua...

Sekarang mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Aku tahu benar, mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi menungguku untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan yang absurd itu. Tapi, bahkan kalaupun aku harus mati, aku tidak bersedia melakukannya. Pikir-pikir... rasanya aku sudah benar-benar mendekati kematian sekarang...

CTAR!

"Ahhh...!" Suaraku sudah bukan main seraknya. Entah sudah berapa banyak cambukan kuterima, tetap saja tidak berhenti.

Kemudian, dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, aku melihat orang yang mencambukiku itu maju, kemudian melemparkan cambuk itu tepat di depan wajahku. "Sial! Kau memang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama!" Saat kulihat cambuk itu, aku sampai ngeri sendiri. Aku tidak percaya cambuk yang sekarang merah seluruhnya itu telah digunakan untuk mendera punggungku.

"Hmph! Cepat, ambilkan garam!"

A-apa...?

Orang yang lain lagi datang, dengan membawa semangkuk besar garam kristal. Mataku melebar ketakutan melihatnya. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan sesudah ini. Dan, siapa yang tidak takut jika harus mengalaminya?

Orang yang lain lagi menciduk garam itu segenggam penuh sebelum berjalan ke belakangku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diajak kerja sama, baiklah!"

"J-jangan...!" Aku memekik lemah. Kalau... kalau garam yang asin itu menyentuh kulitku yang sudah dicambuki berkali-kali... aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit bagaimana lagi yang akan kurasakan...

Tiba-tiba saja, samar-samar aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Ahhh... siapa lagi yang akan datang...? Gawat... kepalaku rasanya pening bukan main, berputar-putar tak karuan... Kepalaku jatuh begitu saja di atas kotak kayu ini.

"Celaka! Celaka! Kita terlambat! Mereka sudah datang!"

Dengan pengelihatanku yang semakin lama semakin kabur ini, aku melihat orang-orang di sekelilingku jadi panik bukan main. "Apa? Cih! Kurang ajar!"

Itu hal yang terakhir kudengar.

Karena sesudah itu, segala sesuatunya menjadi hitam...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhuge Liang**_

Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Bahkan sejak mendengar cerita dari Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei untuk pertama kalinya, aku tahu hal seperti ini akan menimpa Phoenix itu. Aku bahkan telah memperingatkan Yang Mulia Kaisar. Tetapi, kelihatannya peringatanku benar-benar sia-sia belaka. Sekarang sudah terlambat. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah bergegas menemukan Phoenix itu sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlalu terlambat bahkan untuk disesali.

"Perdana Mentri!" Jiang Wei, jendral muda itu, berlari nyaris menyusulku. "Anda yakin Phoenix itu ada di tempat ini? Di... penjara?"

"Ya." Jawabku pendek berusaha untuk tenang. Semua orang sudah panik. Jika aku ikut panik, entah akan jadi apa tempat ini. Aku berani menjamin dengan pasti Phoenix itu pasti saat ini sedang berada dalam bahaya luar biasa besar yang tidak dapat dikatakan lagi. Bisa kupastikan Phoenix itu sekarang di bawah ancaman dan tekanan berat, atau bahkan mungkin saja siksasaan hebat, yang memaksanya untuk mengakui kejahatan yang tidak ia perbuat. Nyawanya saat ini tentu sudah di ujung tanduk.

Aku, diikuti dengan yang lainnya di belakang, berlari melewati sel demi sel, masuk ke lorong yang satu dan yang lainnya mencari dimana letak Phoenix itu sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya, aku tiba di sebuah ruangan yang paling ujung, yang pintunya bukan hanya terbuat dari jeruji-jeruji besi tetapi pintu dari kayu yang tertutup rapat. Kucoba membuka pintu itu, tetapi gagal.

"Dikunci!" Seruku.

Ini membuat kami semua panik. Sampai pada akhirnya dua orang jendral maju.

"Minggir! Minggir! Biar kudobrak pintu itu!" Rupanya Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei yang datang, kemudian langsung mendobrak pintu itu! Seketika itu juga, dengan kekuatan dua jendral terkuat di Shu itu, pintu itu langsung didobrak.

Ruangan itu menunjukkan, memang pikiranku tidak salah.

Yue Ying dan Putri Yan Lu langsung memekik melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Liu Chan dan Xing Cai yang entah bagaimana juga berada di sana langsung menangis. Aku, Kaisar Liu Bei, dan jendral yang lain terpaku, hanya bisa mematung melihat tubuh bermandi darah yang tidak bisa bergerak itu.

"_XIANSHENG_!" Jiang Wei langsung berlari menghampirinya. Dilepaskannya tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki tubuh yang sudah tergolek tak berdaya itu. Punggungnya yang sudah didera dengan kejam oleh cambuk yang tergeletak di sebelahnya sekarang terkoyak. Jiang Wei langsung menyandarkan kepala pemuda yang sebenarnya Phoenix itu di atas lengannya, dan tak ayal lagi jendral muda itu menangis membiarkan airmatanya berjatuhan.

"Siapa... yang melakukan ini...?"

Kaisar Liu Bei mendekat. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia jatuh berlutut di sisi Jiang Wei.

"Ya Tian... ini tidak bisa jadi..." Jiang Wei terisak-isak, sama sekali tangisannya tidak bisa berhenti. "Kenapa Phoenix ini... justru harus menderita begini rupa di Shu...? KENAPA?" Kali ini, Jiang Wei langsung merengkuh pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat-erat tubuh itu, membuat pakaian serta tangannya dibasahi oleh darah.

"Lu _gege_! Lu _gege_!" Kudengar dari belakang tangisan Liu Chan dan Xing Cai. Keduanya ingin menghampiri juga, tetapi langsung dicegah oleh Yan Lu.

Kaisar juga sepertinya mulai meneteskan airmata. "Ini benar-benar... PERBUATAN BIADAB!" Teriakannya itu membuat semua orang terkejut bukan main, mulai merinding dengan suasana yang makin bergejolak ini. "Siapapun pelakunya... harus dihukum mati!"

Kaisar Liu Bei sungguh terpukul melihat kejadian ini. Dalam waktu yang sangat dekat, dia kehilangan permaisuri satu-satunya yang sangat disayanginya. Sekarang, ia melihat Phoenix yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya disiksa seperti ini, di dalam kerajaannya sendiri. Bahkan di dalam istananya sendiri.

"Phoenix..."

"Hah?"

Aku menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedang dipeluk Jiang Wei. "Anak ini benar-benar Phoenix. Aku yakin itu."

Yang lain saling berpandang-pandangan dengan heran.

"Lihat punggungnya." Kataku. "Samar-samar, meski tidak jelas, terdapat ukiran '_li_' di punggungnya. Berdasarkan ramalan leluhur, bukankah pada tubuh Phoenix itu akan terukir tanda budak?"

Aku berhasil mengucapkannya dengan tenang. Air mukaku tidak menunjukkan perubahan, persis seperti yang kuharapkan. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang Perdana Mentri aku harus bersikap tenang dalam kondisi apapun. Namun melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hati ini, dalam hati aku berteriak keras. Sungguh, kukira ramalan leluhur itu bukan sesuatu yang benar. Tetapi ternyata... aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri tanda itu benar-benar ada, mencoreng tubuhnya.

Sebagai seorang Perdana Mentri Shu, dengan segenap kerendahan hati aku harus mengakui bahwa aku menyerah jika diperhadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Mengapa tanda seperti itu ada di punggungnya? Tanda budak itu sungguh memalukan, sebuah aib seumur hidup yang langsung akan mencopot dan melucuti harga diri seorang. Tanda yang menjijikkan dan rendah itu, mengapa bisa ada di punggung seorang Phoenix? Seorang Phoenix yang akan datang dan membawa kedamaian di China ini? Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa aku jawab.

"Phoenix... Phoenix..." Jiang Wei, sambil menangis terisak-isak, memeluk Phoenix itu erat-erat. Airmatanya bersimbah tanpa henti seperti hujan membasahi tubuh yang sudah berdarah-darah itu. "Kenapa... pantaskah... seorang Phoenix... mendapatkannya?" Dia bertanya tidak jelas kepada siapa. Dan jika aku saja tidak bisa menjawabnya, maka yang lain pun tidak mungkin dapat menjawabnya. Semuanya hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Mungkin pertanyaan itu, hanya Phoenix itu sendiri yang dapat menjawabnya.

Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Sungguh, seandainya saja kejadian ini dapat dielakkan..."

Aku menoleh. Tepat seperti dugaanku, suara Jendral Guan Yu. Di sebelahnya Jendral Zhang Fei juga sedang menunduk.

Tapi aku tahu dibalik semua itu...

Ini semua rencana mereka!

Aku sudah tahu kalau mereka pasti akan melakukan ini! Orang-orang seperti ini tentu tidak dapat menerima keberadaan sang Phoenix di dekat mereka. Jendral Guan Yu yang begitu tinggi hati dan Jendral Zhang Fei yang pendek benar kesabarannya tidak mungkin dapat bergaul dengan Phoenix ini, yang rendah hati dan lemah lembut di depan mereka. Meskipun aku yakin, tidak mungkin Phoenix ini akan selalu bersikap demikian. Ada kalanya dia dapat bertindak keras dan tegas juga, dengan kemarahan dapat melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh mereka berdua.

Tetapi, sayang sekali waktu itu bukan sekarang.

Aku sudah tahu tabiat jelek kedua jendral ini. Pernah kudengar tentang Jendral Zhang Fei yang berkali-kali nyaris dalam bahaya karena tidak dapat mengontrol kesabarannya. Sementara Jendral Guan Yu pernah dengan sombongnya menampik gelar Lima Jendral Macan yang dianugrahkan oleh Kaisar hanya karena gelar yang sama diberikan pada Jendral Huang Zhong (1). Dia merasa terlalu tinggi jika harus bersanding dengan jendral yang katanya sudah tua itu. Bukan hanya itu, aku masih ingat dalam pertarungan di bukit Bo Wang beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih pertama kali direkrut oleh Kaisar Liu Bei. Kedua adik angkat Kaisar itu menolak untuk mendengarkan perintahku dan baru menurut sesudah Kaisar memberikan mandatnya sepenuhnya padaku (2). Dan lagi, bukankah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Liu Bei, sebelumnya mereka mengancam akan membakar rumahku? (3)

Kurasa, sifat jelek kedua jendral ini masih belum hilang. Biarlah. Kuharap suatu saat ketika mereka terkena akibat dari sifat mereka itu sendiri, mereka tidak menyesal.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar." Suaraku memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam di tempat itu. Kaisar menoleh. Aku mengangkat sebuah kertas yang tadi tak sengaja kulihat. Benar saja dugaanku. Sebuah surat pernyataan palsu. Sang Phoenix disuruh menandatanganinya untuk dijadikan bukti kalau dia memang bersalah. "Melihat keadaan seperti ini, mau tidak mau aku harus benar-benar membawanya jika tidak mau nyawanya terancam. Biar dia tinggal di kediamanku demi keselamatannya sendiri."

Kaisar Liu Bei mengangguk setuju seraya berdiri. "Baiklah, sesuai perjanjian, Phoenix ini akan dibawa oleh Perdana Mentri!"

Aku sekilas melemparkan pandanganku ke arah kedua jendral terkuat di Shu itu. Keduanya menampakkan wajah tidak senang dan tidak puas atas keputusan ini.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Yang Mulia Kaisar." Ujarku sambil bersoja dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Kulihat sekarang Jiang Wei sedang menggendong tubuh pemuda itu di atas kedua tangannya. Yan Lu membawakan sehelai kain sutra putih yang bersih dan lembut, kemudian menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Phoenix itu. Seketika kain yang tadinya putih berubah merah oleh darahnya.

Kuhampiri Jiang Wei. "Jiang Wei, ayo kita pergi." Jendral muda itu mengangguk dan mengikutiku. Kini aku berbalik sekilas ke arah Yan Lu. Putri Shu ini pintar, tentu dia sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku sebenarnya. "Yan Lu, kasus ini kupercayakan padamu. Kau tinggal di istana ini." Bisikku dengan suara tajam, berharap cukup jelas untuknya tetapi hanya dia sendiri yang mendengar. "Kau sudah tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini, bukan?" Tanyaku sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi surat pernyataan palsu itu padanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. Kedua mata hijaunya, sama sepertiku, tajam menatap kedua jendral Shu yang adalah paman angkatnya itu, penuh dengan semangat untuk menyatakan kebenaran. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Sesudah mengurusi semua hal ini, aku, Yue Ying, dan Jiang Wei keluar dari penjara tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sesampainya di gerbang istana, aku dan Yue Ying masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Jiang Wei membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu di salah satu deretan kursi. Kemudian jendral itu keluar dan menunggangi kudanya sendiri. Kusir mulai menghela kudanya dan kereta pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku hanya terdiam menatap tubuh yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu. Rupanya, sekilas mata memandang Phoenix ini hanyalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang masih sangat muda, seumuran dengan Jiang Wei. Tapi pada wajahnya basah oleh peluh yang mengalir, aku bisa melihat kepolosan seorang anak kecil, semangat dan harapan tinggi seorang muda, kelembutan seorang penyair, keberanian dan wibawa seorang jendral, dan juga kebijaksanaan seorang ahli strategi. Benar-benar seorang muda yang lain daripada yang lain. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dia pasti adalah Phoenix itu.

Yue Ying menyibakkan rambut di kening anak muda itu. "_Fujun_," Panggilnya. "Anak ini..."

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Aku pun bertanya-tanya." Jawabku sambil tetap menatap wajah yang tak sadarkan diri dalam kesakitan dan penderitaan itu. "Kenapa dia harus menempuh semua ini...? Benar kata Jiang Wei. Dia Phoenix, tidak sepantasnya mengalami semua ini."

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

Seolah kabar ini belum cukup membuatku kehilangan kata-kata, aku tiba-tiba teringat pada cerita Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu bahwa Phoenix itu datang di Cheng Du berpakaian seperi Gaibang yang sangat sederhana. Sungguh, ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada tulisan para leluhur. Bukankah juga dituliskan bahwa dia akan berusaha disingkirkan dan dibunuh? Rupanya, perkataan itu sama sekali tidak salah.

Tetapi sungguh ini kenyataan yang sangat menyedihkan, memalukan, dan ironis sekali bahwa segala kejadian ini rupanya terjadi di Shu. Bagaimana mungkin...?

Seandainya saja... aku dapat mencegah seluruh kejadian ini...

Sesudah perjalanan yang penuh keheningan itu, kami sampai. Dua orang pengawal membukakan pintu gerbang untuk kami masuk. Kereta kuda itu berhenti di dalam. Aku dan Yue Ying keluar, sementara Jiang Wei menggendong kembali pemuda ini. Segera kami membawanya ke sebuah kamar tamu yang kosong. Tak perlu menunggu lagi kuperintahkan pembantu-pembantu yang ada di rumahku untuk merawat luka-lukanya yang demikian mengerikan dilihat mata itu. Yue Ying ikut berada di sana, bersama-sama mengawasi para pembantu itu membersihkan lukanya, mengoleskan obat, kemudian membebat tubuhnya dengan perban.

"Jiang Wei," Kutepuk bahu anak muda itu. Dia terlonjak kaget. "Ayo kota keluar."

Dia menurut. Kami segera keluar dari kamar yang hiruk-pikuk dan penuh dengan orang-orang uang panik itu. Di luar, kembali kami menemukan ketenangan meskipun dalam hati perasaan gundah ini tetap bersemayam. Kulihat wajah Jiang Wei yang benar-benar basah, bahkan sampai kerah bajunya pula. Sepertinya dalam perjalanan dia tidak berhenti menangisi Phoenix itu. Ya, tidak heran dia akan menangisi seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa ibu yang sangat disayanginya.

"Perdana Mentri..." Desahnya pelan sambil menatap lurus ke depan, memandang taman pohon _Dao_ yang perlahan mulai tertutup salju itu. Ah, baru aku sadar. Kami yang berada di Shu ini tentu begitu dingin baginya seperti musim salju yang kejam ini. "Aku benar-benar heran mengapa semua ini harus menimpa Phoenix itu..." Matanya tertutup perlahan. "Dia orang yang sangat baik. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin bersedia menyembuhkan ibuku. Tapi kenapa...?"

Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Uap berwarna putih terbentuk di depan mulutku. "Ingatkan kau, Jiang Wei, ketika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa ibumu sakit?" Tanyaku. Jiang Wei menoleh karena heran. "Pada akhirnya semua berakhir dengan baik, bukan? Bahkan seperti yang kukatakan, dari antara kita semua penghuni istana, kau yang paling pertama bertemu dengan Phoenix itu."

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng. "Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei lah yang pertama melihatnya."

"Aku bilang 'bertemu dengan Phoenix'." Kuulangi sekali lagi. Ini membuatnya makin bingung. "Mereka bukan bertemu seorang Phoenix. Pikiran mereka sendiri yang mencegah mereka bertemu dengannya. Pada akhirnya, yang mereka temukan hanya seorang Gaibang rendahan." Jelasku dengan suara pelan. Jiang Wei masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kau lah, Jiang Wei, orang yang paling pertama melihatnya."

Jiang Wei menunduk dalam-dalam. "Lalu?" Tanyanya. "Tetap saja tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Dalam suaranya, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau bertanya-tanya mengapa ibumu sakit, bukan? Mengapa kau dan ibumu harus tenggelam dalam penderitaan?" Untuk kesekian kalinya jendral muda itu mengangguk. "Tetapi justru karena itulah, kau akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix itu. Pada akhirnya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kurasa, hal yang sama sedang terjadi padanya."

"Meskipun dia dituduh seperti itu, dan disiksa habis-habisan agar mengakui kejahatan yang tidak dia lakukan, pasti ada kebaikan yang sedang bersembunyi di baliknya. _Sai weng shi ma, an zhi fei fu_-Kehilangan satu kuda, mungkin akan kembali membawa kumpulan kuda." Lanjutku.

"Ahhh..." Jiang Wei terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya terbuka lebar oleh pengertian. "Kau benar, Perdana Mentri."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Dan ini pelajaran untukmu, Jiang Wei." Ujarku lagi. "Sekarang kau mengerti, bukan? Kau tidak seharusnya mengeluh kalau harus berada dalam penderitaan. Jangankan kau, Phoenix itu saja mengalaminya. Mengapa kau harus memperoleh hak istimewa untuk mendapatkan hidup tanpa kesedihan?"

Mendengar perkataanku, Jiang Wei hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun kesedihan itu masih tersirat, namun kini aku bisa melihat senyum kecil perlahan-lahan muncul di wajahnya, sebelum senyum itu mengembang. Jiang Wei, jendral yang cemerlang ini tentu dengan cepatnya dapat menangkap maksudku.

Namun dalam hati, sebenarnya aku sendiri masih tidak puas dengan jawabanku sendiri.

"Perdana Mentri." Jiang Wei berbalik. Matanya lurus tertuju ke arahku. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang." Katanya sambil bersoja. "Jika boleh, aku ingin permisi dahulu, Perdana Mentri."

"Ya, pergilah."

Dan dengan begitu, jendral muda itu pergi. Hanya aku sendirian yang berada di sini, masih memandangi langit putih yang sedikit mendung. Udara semakin lama semakin dingin. Aku masuk kembali ke kamar tamu tempat Phoenix itu berbaring. Sekarang kamar itu sudah sepi. Lukanya sudah hampir selesai di rawat. Sempat aku bergidik ngeri saat melihat kain putih yang digunakan untuk membersihkan lukanya itu kini merah sepenuhnya, sementara baskom berisi air yang tadinya bening itu kini penuh oleh darah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Yue Ying?" Tanyaku.

Yue Ying menggeleng lemah. "Lukanya sudah dibebat. Tetapi lebar sekali. Mungkin penyembuhannya akan lama." Jawabnya dengan nada sendu. "Dia juga belum sadarkan diri."

Kutatap wajah itu. Ahhh... menatap wajah yang tertidur itu saja, rasanya hati menjadi penuh dengan kedamaian. Kuangkat selimut tebal yang berada di sisi ranjang, kemudian menyelimutinya. Dalam tidurnya, dia meringkuk dalam-dalam, menemukan kehangatan pada selimut itu.

Dan satu keanehan lagi, di bibirnya, aku bisa melihat senyuman tipis yang tersungging. Wajahnya seperti wajah seorang anak kecil yang akan tidur yang tahu meskipun malam gelap akan datang, besok akan ada pagi hari lagi untuknya bermain. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Tetapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih memikirkan pemuda yang ada di rumahku sekarang ini. Dia... seorang Phoenix.

Aku keluar dari kamar, mengenakan alas kaki dan berjalan menyusuri satu koridor demi koridor yang lainnya, melewati setiap ruangan di kediamanku ini. Aku sempat melewati kamar Jiang Wei, dimana pemuda itu sekarang sudah tertidur pulas, tentu dia benar-benar lelah sesudah menjalani hari ini. Perjalananku kulanjutkan hingga akhirnya aku sampai di kamar tamu.

Kubuka pintu... hanya untuk menemukan ranjang itu kosong!

Tetapi kemudian aku memalingkan pandanganku ke satu arah, dan aku bisa menebak dimana Phoenix itu berada sekarang. Khusus untuk kamar tamu ini, ada sebuah tangga dari lantai satu ini menuju ke lantai dua yang sama juga berisi ruang tidur, kusiapkan dua kamar jika seandainya ada banyak tamu. Tetapi di lantai dua pun terdapat tangga lagi yang kali ini menyambung ke atap. Atap yang terbuka ini dapat menjadi tempat untuk seseorang melihat pemandangan dari atas. Kediamanku ini berada agak di daerah bukit, sehingga dari atas sini dapat terlihat pemandangan seluruh kota Cheng Du.

Rupanya dugaanku tidak salah. Pemuda itu kini berada di salah satu sudut atap, bersandar pada tembok setinggi pinggang yang digunakan sebagai pembatas, dengan kepalanya memandang ke atas. Dia menatap ke langit dengan mata penuh rasa kesepian dan kerinduan, meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sama sekali tidak diindahkannya angin yang membuat rambutnya kusut dan bajunya berkibar. Tangannya yang berada di atas tembok itu memangku dagunya. Tentunya dia berada dalam lamunan yang dalam sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Selamat malam."

Dia melonjak kaget saat mendengar suaraku, dan dengan cepat berbalik. Pemuda itu memberikan seulas senyum sebelum bersoja dan membungkuk sedikit. "Selamat malam, Perdana Mentri..."

Aku berjalan dengan langkah pelan mendekatinya. "Kau masih belum tidur?" Sebagai jawaban, dia hanya menggeleng. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya, berusaha melihat apa yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama _bei_ Lu Xun." Jawabnya. Hmmm... dari suaranya saja, aku sudah bisa mendengar sebuah logat timur yang sangat kental. Pemuda ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi pasti berasal dari Kerajaan Wu di sebelah timur. Sekali lagi sebuah tanda yang jelas bahwa dia memang Phoenix.

Sesudah memberikan namanya, Lu Xun kembali menatap pemandangan malam itu, sepertinya benar-benar tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan kehadiranku di sini. Kupandangi langit malam musim salju yang sangat dingin ini, tersenyum tipis saat melihat sebuah bintang yang sangat terang berada tepat di atas pemuda Phoenix ini, entah dia sendiri menyadarinya atau tidak.

Pada akhirnya, aku tahu apa yang sedang dipandangi oleh Lu Xun. Dia sedang mencari bulan yang sudah lebih dari empat bulan ini menjadi gelap.

"Bulan sudah enggan melakukan tugasnya, menolak memantulkan cahaya matahari lagi dan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam." Tuturku dengan setengah suara, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Lu Xun terhenyak kaget. "Karena itu matahari menyembunyikan cahayanya sampai menjadi bintang, kemudian masuk ke dalam kegelapan malam itu untuk mencari bulan yang disayanginya." Ketika kata-kataku telah keluar semuanya, dia terlihat makin kaget saja.

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "P-perdana Mentri...?"

Aku melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Tidak salah, kan, Lu Xun?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya menunduk. "Kau sedang mencari bulanmu itu, Huang, padahal dia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang nyaris merenggut nyawamu."

"A-apa maksudmu, Perdana Mentri?" Suara penuh keterkejutan itu terdengar jelas di malam yang sunyi ini.

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Tapi kurasa tepat." Jawabku dengan suara datar. "Yang melakukan pembunuhan kepada Permaisuri itu dia, bukan?"

Detik itu juga, mata emasnya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang keluar sangking terkejutnya ia. Lidahnya kelu tak dapat mengucapkan apapun. Aku tahu benar, dia terkejut bukan karena mendengar bahwa orang yang sangat disayanginya sendiri yang membunuh Permaisuri. Dia terkejut karena aku tahu tentang hal itu, dan juga takut bahwa aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada orang lain.

Perlahan, tubuhnya yang tegang mulai rileks kembali. Dia menunduk lemah sebelum membalas. "_Bei_ tidak akan menyangkal tentang hal itu. Yang Perdana Mentri katakan memang benar." Jawabnya dengan jujur. Sebelum aku membalas apapun, dia telah menjatuhkan diri dulu dan ber_kowtow_ di hadapanku. "Tetapi jika boleh, _bei_ mohon, kalau hukuman yang berat akan dilimpahkan padanya, biarlah _bei_ yang menanggungnya saja."

Kini gantian aku yang terhenyak. Laki-laki Wu ini... apa dia tahu hukuman seperti apa yang akan diberikan pada seseorang yang telah membunuh keluarga kerajaan? Membunuh seorang Permaisuri? Siksaan dengan cambuk itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hukuman atas kesalahan yang tak terampuni itu. Namun dari wajahnya yang serius, aku tahu dia tidak sedang main-main. Dia memang memaksudkan hal itu.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar sayang pada kekasihnya itu. Perasaan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan kenapa. Di dalam diri pemuda Wu sederhana dari Wu ini, aku menemukan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang aku sendiripun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Bulan itu..." Aku membantunya berdiri sambil sekali lagi menatap langit yang tak berbulan itu. "...meski sudah menjadi gelap, akan tetapi dicari oleh matahari, bukan?"

Dia juga mengikuti pandanganku. "Iya." Jawabnya. "Karena suatu saat nanti, ketika bulan itu dapat menerima cahaya matahari lagi, dialah yang akan menerangi malam hari."

Sesudah itu, keheningan yang panjang berlanjut. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu hanya dengan kediaman saja. Tetapi, baik aku maupun Lu Xun tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan keheningan yang menenangkan ini. Hanya mendengar semilir angin malam musim dingin yang sejuk saja, seolah beban-beban di kepala terangkat semuanya.

"Hei, Lu Xun." Dia memalingkan wajah menatapku, tetapi aku masih mengarahkan pandanganku pada kota Cheng Du yang sekarang sudah mulai terlelap itu. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Mata emasnya sekali lagi mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Jika _bei_ dapat memberikannya..."

Aku berbalik. Tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya.

"Berikan aku..." Di malam yang dingin ini, aku bisa mendengar suaraku yang mungkin agak sedikit terlalu keras. "... kedamaian itu."

Kali ini dia juga langsung berhadapan denganku. Tentunya dia tidak akan menduga bisa mendapat permintaan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu benar, kau pasti adalah Phoenix yang dikatakan dalam legenda itu, bukan? Yang diramalkan oleh para leluhur akan datang pada zaman Tiga Kerajaan ini dalam wujud manusia? Yang akan membawa kedamaian pada tempat yang tidak pernah berhenti melihat darah dan peperangan, bukan?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang mantap dan tegas. Untuk setiap pertanyaanku, suaraku semakin lantang. Satu tanganku menengadah, seolah hendak menerima sesuatu darinya. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu. Tolong, berikan kepadaku ini kedamaian itu."

Keheningan itu berlanjut lagi.

"Perdana Mentri," Dia bersiap untuk menjawabku. "kau benar-benar yakin aku adalah Phoenix itu? Meski aku adalah seorang biasa, bahkan seorang Gaibang? Seorang asing dari Kerajaan Timur? Dan yang terpenting, kau tahu kan tanda di punggungku ini?"

"Justru semua hal itulah yang membuatku yakin."

Matanya lurus menatapku. Sungguh sayang, aku gagal menebak apa yang hendak dikatakan mata emas yang jernih itu. Entah dia hanya sedang menatapku sambil berpikir, atau memastikan jawabaku, atau bahkan mungkin sedang membaca pikiranku. Tetapi dia akan menemukan bahwa keyakinanku ini bukan cuma di mulut saja. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan mengkhianati apa yang sudah aku percayai darinya.

Perlahan, bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Dia maju selangkah, kemudian menutup tanganku yang terbuka. "Kau tidak perlu meminta lagi, Perdana Mentri." Jawabnya sembari kembali menatapku. Kini tanganku kembali ke sisi tubuhku. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya."

Kedamaian...

Perasaan yang menyenangkan sekali, bukan?

Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa meskipun di dalam peperangan seperti ini, seseorang, ya meskipun hanya satu orang saja, dapat merasakan kedamaian yang menenangkan seperti ini. Apakah jika suatu saat, jika China benar-benar dilingkupi kedamaian sesudah dia selesai menjalankan tugasnya, perasaan seperti ini akan terus abadi?

"Terima kasih banyak." Ujarku sembari bersoja sekali lagi.

Kulihat anak muda itu tersenyum sekilas, sebelum menatap sebentar ke arah kota Cheng Du. "Shu ini..." Gumamnya. "Tempat yang sangat unik, ya?"

Sekali lagi, aku harus menyerah mengartikan apa arti kalimatnya ini. Tetapi saat dia mengatakan itu, sebuah hantaman rasa bersalah membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Mungkin memang aku tidak melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tetapi ketika dia ditangkap karena tuduhan tidak benar itu, kemudian dicambuk tadi pagi, ditambah lagi kalau dalam perjalanan ke tempat ini ada hal-hal tak mengenakkan yang menyakitkan hatinya...

...itu semua menjadi beban tersendiri untukku. Sebab bagaimanapun, akulah Perdana Mentri kerajaan Shu ini.

"Lu Xun," Dia memandangku dengan pandangan terkejut saat melihatku membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Satu hal lagi yang ingin kumohonkan. Apa yang sudah menimpamu sampai saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Ujarku. "Meskipun mungkin bukan aku yang tepat mengatakannya, tetapi maafkanlah semua kesalahan mereka."

Laki-laki Wu itu tercenung cukup lama. Baru sesudah itu dia menjawab. "Perdana Mentri, kau tahu? Aku juga sudah pernah masuk ke Kerajaan Utara yang terkenal kejam itu." Aku mengangkat kepala saat mendengar kisahnya. "Yang kualami di sini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan tempat itu. Tetapi, sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya, seorang jendral datang dan memohonkan maaf atas kejahatan pangerannya."

Kembali semilir angin yang lembut membawa hawa sejuk terasa sementara dia berhenti sejenak.

"Jendral Wei itu tidak perlu melakukannya, karena aku sudah memaafkan pangerannya bahkan sebelum dia memohonkan maaf. Apalagi di tempat seperti Shu ini, Perdana Mentri..."

Senyum lega mengembang di wajahku.

Memang tidak salah jika Phoenix ini dikatakan memiliki sebuah unsur yang sangat kuat yaitu pengampunan. Sekali lagi, aku makin yakin bahwa anak muda berlogat timur ini bukan orang biasa. Dia pasti adalah Phoenix. Sungguh aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei tidak mau percaya juga? Apa mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihat hal yang begitu jelas yang sedang terang-terangan ditunjukkan olehnya?

Kalau tidak salah, aku mendengarnya mengatakan sudah pernah masuk di Kerajaan Wei. Hmmm... ini sungguh menarik. Tak dapat membendung rasa penasaranku lagi, aku pun bertanya padanya. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, Lu Xun," Dia sepertinya mengisyaratkanku untuk melanjutkan. "Bersediakah kau menceritakan siapa kau sebenarnya? Mulai dari di Kerajaan Timur, kemudian bagaimana kau masuk ke Kerajaan Utara, dan perjalananmu sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat ini?"

Dia tersenyum ringan, kelihatan sama-sekali tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya. Jadi, mulailah ia menuturkan kisahnya. Benar-benar menarik. Rupanya di Kerajaan Wu ia adalah seorang ahli strategi, pantas saja ia bisa memiliki aura kebijaksanaan itu meskipun masih sangat belia usianya. Ia juga ditunangkan dengan seorang putri Wu, anak Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu yang rupanya adalah Huang, Phoenix kedua yang perempuan yang sedang dicari-cari olehnya saat ini.

Sepanjang malam itu, aku mendengar penuturan kisahnya yang sangat panjang, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bosan dan tidak mengantuk. Malah sebaliknya, semua hal yang terjadi padanya sangat mencengangkanku.

Dan satu hal lagi. Semua hal yang diceritakannya makin membuatku teguh pada apa yang kupercayai.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

Tengah malam ini, aku tidak tidur.

Aku sedang berada di depan makam _niang_. Pemakaman _niang_ berada di tempat yang sangat indah, berada di taman pohon Dao di belakang istana yang sangat disukai _Fu Wang_, dengan banyak bunga-bunga Luo Lan yang disukai _niang_ tumbuh di sana-sini. Pemakaman yang sangat mewah serta upacara pemakaman yang mahal telah disiapkan oleh _Fu Wang_ dan telah dijalankan tak lama sesudah kepergian _niang_.

Namun sungguh sial... sampai sekarang aku belum dapat menemukan pembunuh _niang_ dan membalaskan dendamku padanya!

Di depan makam _niang_, aku mengangkat cangkir porselain kecil bersisi arak tinggi-tinggi, kemudian menuangkannya ke tanah, kemudian ber-_kowtow_ pada Langit dan Bumi. Sama seperti _Fu Wang_ mengikat sumpah persaudaraan dengan kedua adik angkatnya, kini aku mengikat sumpah akan membalaskan kematian _niang_ pada orang yang telah membunuhnya! Semumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah melupakan sumpah ini!

"Ibunda Permaisuri," Ujarku dalam keheningan malam itu. "Malam ini, Yan Lu datang kemari untuk memberikan kabar yang akan membuat Ibunda Permaisuri dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku bersumpah akan menggunakan seluruh hidupku untuk mencari orang yang telah membunuh Ibunda. Akan kubalaskan kematian Ibunda."

Bibirku mulai terbata-bata mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sial... sudah dua minggu lebih berlalu sejak kepergian _niang_, tetapi aku masih tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku jika mengingat akan hal itu... Bayangan hitam dalam api kegelapan yang telah menghanguskan _niang_, suara yang menjijikkan penuh dengan kelicikan itu...

Aku bersumpah demi Langit dan Bumi akan menangkapnya!

"Ibunda dapat beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang..."

Arak di dalam cangkir itu sudah habis sekarang. Kuletakkan atas sebuah meja di taman itu.

Aku baru saja akan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ketika aku mendengar sesuatu dari belakangku.

"_Yan Lu..."_

Hah? Siapa itu? Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, rupanya tidak ada siapapun!

"_Yan Lu... __putriku..."_

Suara itu... suara _niang_!

"Ibunda Permaisuri!" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah dengan cepat. Jantungku mulai berdengup kencang. _Niang_... _niang_ ada di sini? Apa mungkin, aku bertemu dengan arwah _niang_ yang sudah mati...? Ketika aku menemukan sosok _niang_ dikelilingi bunga-bunga Luo Lan yang bermekaran meskipun dalam musim salju ini, aku tahu dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

Airmataku kembali berderai bagai hujan.

"IBUNDA PERMAISURIIIII!" Kaki berlari secepat yang masuk akal, menghambur ke arah _niang_. Tetapi aku gagal memeluk. Jangankan memeluk, menyentuhnya saja tidak bisa! Baru saja aku sadar, yang kulihat dari _niang_ sekarang bukanlah tubuh yang utuh atas darah dan daging yang bisa disentuh, tetapi tubuh transparan yang hanya arwah saja.

Apakah ini cuma mimpi? Apakah pikiranku sebegitu kacaunya sampai bisa melihat _niang_?

Kulihat _niang_ tersenyum. Ya, senyuman yang sama yang membuatku yakin kalau dia memang adalah _niang_. "Yan Lu, bahkan sesudah aku mati pun kau masih memanggilku 'Ibunda Permaisuri'?"

Apalagi pertanyaan itu. Tangisanku yang sudah pecah makin tidak bisa terbendung. Benar... _Niang_ tidak senang jika aku memanggilnya 'Ibunda Permaisuri'. Dia ingin aku memanggilnya '_niang_' saja meski dirinya adalah seorang permaisuri. Namun, demi tata krama dan kesopanan yang ada di istana ini, aku terpaksa terus memanggilnya 'Ibunda Permaisuri'.

Sekarang, _niang_ sudah tiada. Aku tidak perlu memanggilnya 'Ibunda Permaisuri'.

Akhirnya, sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, aku bisa tersenyum sambil memanggilnya, "_Niang_..."

_Niang_ juga tersenyum. "Yan Lu... seandainya waktu aku masih hidup kau dapat memanggilku begitu..."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "_Niang_, tetaplah di sini... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

_Niang_ terdiam sejenak. Sudah kuduga, dia menggeleng. "Aku sudah mati, tidak mungkin bisa kembali lagi di dunia orang hidup. Di tempat aku berada sekarang benar-benar menyenangkan, Yan Lu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Dan kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan kemari lagi." Katanya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Aku kemari karena ingin menyampaikan padamu suatu hal, Yan Lu..."

"Apa itu, _niang_?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan itu."

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Jadi, ini saatnya! _Niang_ akan memberitahuku siapa yang membunuhnya, dan dengan demikian aku bisa menangkapnya! Bagus! "Siapa, _niang_? Katakan padaku!"

Niang masih terlihat sangat tenang, tidak terburu-buru untuk menjawabnya. Padahal aku sudah tegang bukan buatan. Jantungku berdengup kencang begitu inginnya mengetahui siapa gadis busuk yang telah membakar _niang_ hidup-hidup! "Seorang abdi Langit yang mengantarkanku memberitahuku, Yan Lu." Jawab _niang_, masih dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Aku sudah tahu siapa. Tetapi kau tidak perlu tahu."

"APAAAA?" Aku bergidik kaget. Kekesalan dan kekecewaan menuhi seluruh batinku sampai rasanya kemarahan yang bergejolak bagai gunung yang akan meletus itu keluar lagi. Tanganku mengepal. Gigiku menggertak. "Apa maksudnya itu, _niang_? Beritahukan padaku agar aku dapat membalaskan dendammu! Semisalkan aku gagal membalaskan kejahatannya, aku bersedia dikutuk menjadi anjing atau babi di kehidupan selanjutnya untuk menebus kesalahanku!"

"Aku tidak menyimpan dendam apapun, Yan Lu." Balas _niang_ dengan tersenyum. Kalimat _niang_ ini langsung membuatku terdiam bisu. "Sudah kubilang. Tempatku berada sekarang ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kehidupan sebagai permaisuri. Selain itu, Yan Lu, kalau tidak begini, mungkin sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix itu."

Tanganku yang tadi terkepal perlahan terbuka lagi. Aku masih tidak terima dengan ucapan _niang_, tetapi yang dia katakan itu memang tidak salah.

"Akuilah, Yan Lu. Sebenarnya yang mendendam kepada pembunuh itu adalah kau sendiri, bukan?"

Kali ini, otakku terhantam oleh kesadaran.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Ahhh...

Mataku sekali lagi melebar, tetapi menatap kosong rerumputan di bawah. Benar... betapa benarnya kalimat _niang_ itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah yang tidak bisa memaafkan pembunuh itu dan mendendam ingin membunuhnya. Bukan _niang_.

"Yan Lu, kau sudah bertemu dengan sang Phoenix, bukan?" Tanya _niang_ lagi. Aku, masih dengan kepala bergetar, mengangguk. "Kau seharusnya sudah tahu untuk memaafkan."

"T-tapi..." Dengan gigi menggertak dan bibir gemetaran, aku menyanggah ucapannya. "Ini bukan cuma sekedar masalah dendam, _niang_! Ini masalah hukum dan keadilan! Yang bersalah harus dihukum! Aku akan menemukan pembunuh _niang_ dan menghukumnya atas nama kebenaran!" Seruku dengan suara lantang dan tegas penuh semangat dan keteguhan.

Mulut _niang_ terkatup sejenak. "Jadi, begitukah?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk mantap sambil mengeratkan genggamanku pada tombak yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana ini. "Aku akan menghukumnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Jika itu alasanmu, tidak perlu. Suatu saat penghukuman itu akan datang meski tanpa bantuan tanganmu."

Mendengar kalimat ini, aku mulai merasa sedikit lega, meskipun agak susah juga untuk mempercayaianya. Lagipula, tidak salah, bukan? Bagaimanapun, cepat dan lambat orang yang bersalah pasti akan menerima hukumannya. Terutama jika kesalahannya demikian berat seperti membunuh seorang ibu negara. Di dalam pikiranku, kukira suatu saat mungkin salah satu atau lebih jendral Shu akan datang membawa pelaku pembunuhan itu. Begitulah yang kupikirkan

"Kapan penghukuman itu akan dilaksanakan, _niang_?" Tanyaku. "Dan siapa jendral atau mungkin orang lain yang berhasil meringkusnya?"

Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, _niang_ tidak membalas apapun. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, seolah menolak untuk melihatku. Dengan begini, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Pada malam terakhir musim dingin, Yan Lu." Aku nyaris saja melompat kegirangan. Berarti sebentar lagi! Hanya sebulan lebih sedikit! "Tetapi jangan kau kira... hukuman itu terjadi seperti yang kau bayangkan..."

Aku mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. Pertama, aku bingung dengan maksud pernyataan _niang_. Kedua, yang membuatku bingung adalah... apakah perasaanku saja ataukan suara _niang_ terdengar diselingi sedu-sedan yang lemah? Suaranya juga terdengar bergetar. "_Niang_?" Tanyaku. "Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... menangisinya..."

Ini membuatku makin bingung. "_Niang_ menangisi pembunuh itu? Yang benar saja!"

"B-bukan..." Kulihat _niang_ menggeleng. Kini kedua belah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Aku menangisi orang yang dihukum menggantikan pembunuh itu..."

Seraya mendengar kalimat itu, aku merasakan ribuan jarum dihujamkan di dadaku. Bahkan tak hanya itu, ribuan meriam seolah jatuh di kepalaku, memporak-porandakan pikiran dan jiwaku. Aku, Liu Yan Lu, adalah seorang yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga kerajaan yang penuh keadilan dan memiliki jiwa kebenaran yang tinggi. Sekarang, mendengar hal absurd dan menggelikan seperti isapan jempol anak kecil begitu, bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya?

Ini tidak adil! Sungguh ini tidak adil! Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang yang tak bersalah disuruh menggantikan hukuman itu? Tidak boleh dan tidak bisa hal seperti ini terjadi!

"TIDAK BOLEH, _NIANG_!" Aku berteriak, nyaris menjerit dengan sepenuh kekuatanku. Suaraku sepertinya sampai kepada langit, dan menggetarkan awan-awan yang ada di atas. Nafasku memburu saat mengeluarkan seruan itu dari bibirku. Tenggorokanku langsung serak sesudah itu. "Ini... sungguh tidak adil!"

"Kau tidak boleh bilang tidak adil, Yan Lu..." _Niang_ berujar. "Ini benar-benar adil. Pengganti itu sendiri yang bersedia. Bahkan... takdir ini semua sudah diatur dengan baik, seperti benang yang tidak akan pernah putus..."

Sungguh terpukul aku mendengarnya. Tetapi, bisakah aku mencegahnya? Kurasa tidak mungkin. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya saja meski ini sungguh terdengar bodoh, absurd, ironis, dan tidak masuk akal bagiku.

Aku menghirup banyak-banyak udara, berharap dapat menenangkan jiwaku. "Siapa itu, _niang_?" Tanyaku. "Siapa pembunuh itu dan orang yang menggantikannya?"

Meski aku bertanya begitu, namun aku tahu _niang_ akan tidak menjawab.

"Kau akan tahu, Yan Lu..." Kata _niang_ seraya ia menghilang perlahan-lahan dari hadapanku. Sudah saatnya kami berpisah. "Malam terakhir musim dingin semakin dekat..."

Niang meninggalkanku seorang diri di tengah malam ini, masih dengan perasaan galau dan kepala penuh tanda tanya besar.

* * *

(1) Yang punya buku novelnya Luo Guanzhong berjudul Samkok atau _Romance of Three Kingdom_ dibuka, ya~~~ Ceritanya, pas Liu Bei membentuk 5 Jendral Macan (Five Tiger Generals), kan yang dipilih itu Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong. Nah, Guan Yu satu2nya yang nggak mau bergabung karena dia nggak terima disepadankan ama Huang Zhong yang udah tua dan bukan siapa2 sebagai 5 Jendral Macan...

(2) Ini juga silahkan buka novelnya~ Ceritanya itu beberapa saat sesudah Zhuge Liang direkruit Liu Bei, tentara Wei mau perang ama mereka. Awalnya Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei nggak mau mengikuti nasihat Zhuge Liang. Sampai Liu Bei memberikan kekuasaan seluruh tentara ke Zhuge Liang, barulah kedua jendral itu mau nurut...

(3) Ini juga silahkan buka novelnya~ Jadi ceritanya Liu Bei itu mengunjungi Zhuge Liang 3 kali sebelum akhirnya bisa merekruit Zhuge Liang. 2 pertemuan pertama Liu Bei dan 2 adeknya gagal ketemu ama Zhuge Liang. Pada pertemuan ketiga, Zhuge Liang lagi tidur. Liu Bei pun nunggu ampe Zhuge Liang bangun, tapi Zhang Fei yang nggak sabar ngancam mau bakar rumahnya Zhuge Liang kalo dia nggak bangun... getu...

Yahhh~~~ Zhuge Liang udah tau kalo Yangmei emang pelakunya, sodara... Yah, moga2 dengan ini saya memperlihatkan si Zhuge Kongming yang tau segala, persis kayak di DW dan di Romance of Three Kingdom getu~ Hehehe... supaya si Zhuge Liang nggak OOC... XDDDD

Wokey~~~ Sekian untuk chap ini... DAN SELAMAT HARI APRIL MOP UNTUK SEMUA~~~~


	51. Tame Thought, Wild Thought

**~~~Reply Review~~~**

**IXA Cross: **Yahhh~ saya nggak mau Perdana Mentri Zhuge Kongming 'Sleeping Dragon' menjadi OOC di cerita saya... jadi ya saya bikin aja kayak getu~

**Fang2:** XDDDDD jelas, duonk~~~ Wah, makasih~~~ *meluk Fang2 balik dan juga habis itu langsung dihajar*

**Bos:** Puas? Puas? *niru2 Too-cool (Baca: Tukul) Arwana*

**Fei Qi:** Makasih... Yap ini saya lanjutkan ceritanya~

**Putri:** Lha emangnya lagi masak? XDDDDD WADOH! Asli saya bingung napa kalo kata2nya kayak getu selalu ditafsirkan demikian~~~ ==a Padahal belum tentu juga artinya kayak getu~

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Wadoh~ Lha jangan langsung narik kesimpulan getu, donk~ XDDDD WOGH O.o dulu saya pernah bilang getu? o.O Astaga sungguhan saya lupa! *dihajar masa* Ampunilah hamba~~~ *berkowtow 1000x*

**Fansy Fan:** Ahhh... yes... I think I'm just too cruel of an author... T-T Poor him... and plus forgive me... *kowtow 1000x*

WOKEY! Jadi ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Cheng Du arc! Sesudah ini kita akan masuk arc baru *coret*yang belum saja tentukan judul arcnya*coret* Yang pasti, saya menjanjikan bahwa cerita gaje yang maha mbuletisasi ini sebentar lagi akan menemui titik baliknya~~~ Jadi, kita nggak perlu bergaje2 ria kelamaan lagi~~~

Udah... saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong lagi~ saya belum selesai desain rumah saya buat tugas saya sebagai seorang arsitek *coret*yang autis*coret*

_Gongzhu_: Putri

_Xiansheng_: Mr. / Mister

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sudah tiga minggu sejak Lu Xun, dengan nama itu Phoenix itu dipanggil, tiba di kediaman Perdana Mentri. Aku juga tinggal bersama dengan Perdana Mentri sehingga walhasil, setiap hari aku bersama dengannya! Sungguh menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan hari-hariku bersama dengannya! Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, Perdana Mentri berkata bahwa sebenarnya ketika berada di Wu dulu, Lu Xun adalah seorang ahli strategi! Jadi, kami berdua sering belajar bersama.

Perdana Mentri sendiri berusaha melakukan segala upaya untuk dapat membebaskan Lu Xun. Tetapi apa mau Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei melarang hal itu berdasarkan surat keputusan yang dibuat oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar. Jadilah setiap hari Perdana Mentri harus bolak-balik ke istana Cheng Du hanya untuk berunding mengenai masalah ini.

Pagi ini, aku terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kulihat keluar jendela, rupanya cahaya matahari baru samar-samar menerangi langit pagi ini. Hmmm... Perdana Mentri pasti masih tidur. Lu Xun juga. Apa sebaiknya aku tidur lagi, ya? Tetapi, rasanya lebih baik aku bangun saja. Tidak ada salahnya bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Aku segera mandi, kemudian berganti pakaian dan menyambar tombak berujung dua yang diletakkan di ujung ruangan. Senjata ini memang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Sesudah itu semua, aku beranjak keluar dari kamar ini, dan belum-belum langsung disapa oleh angin pagi yang membuatku menggigil seketika. Untung saja baju yang kukenakan tidak begitu tipis.

Kakiku berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di taman pohon _Dao_! Seolah-olah memang kedua kakiku sedang menuntunku ke tempat ini. Ya sudah. Aku di sini saja. Lagipula memandangi taman buah _Dao_ di pagi hari juga menyenangkan, kok. Membuatku rasanya tentram sekali.

Sambil melihat-lihat dahan-dahan yang sudah nyaris tak berdaun karena telah melewati musim gugur, kakiku masuk semakin dalam ke dalam taman itu. Wah, ini sih sudah bukan taman lagi. Tempat ini rasanya seperti menjadi hutan buah _Dao_ kecil yang rindang dan asri. Taman Perdana Mentri bagus sekali, ya?

Eh?

Nggg... apa itu ya?

Saat memalingkan kepalaku ke sebelah kanan, aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang terang dari balik sebuah deretan pohon. Cahaya yang benar-benar luar biasa! Rasanya bisa membutakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya! Sungguh, cahaya seperti ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya seumur hidupku! Eh, tunggu. Aku merasa... aku pernah melihatnya meski cuma sekali!

Tapi... kapan?

Kepalaku mulai pening. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemandangan muncul begitu saja di otakku. H-hei... kenapa aku melihat sebuah penjara? Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh ingatanku? D-dan... di ujung lorong penjara yang panjang itu, pintu terbuka. Apa itu? Cahaya terang... cahaya terang yang sama dengan yang terjadi saat ini! Lalu, dari pintu itu, seseorang masuk. Rupanya, orang itulah sumber cahayanya!

D-dan... orang itu...

Segera aku memalingkan wajahku lagi. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah di balik pepohonan itu...

"Lu Xun!"

Ya Tian! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku benar-benar takjub, tetapi luar biasa senangnya! Kurasa sebentar lagi aku diizinkan melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa! Tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali, aku segera berlari ke arah cahaya itu dan mengintip dari balik pepohonan. Sebuah... sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin hanya aku saja yang dapat melihatnya, dan yang mungkin hanya dapat terjadi sekali seumur hidupku!

Segala perasaan bercampur aduk di kepalaku. Rasa takjub, heran, kagum, penasaran, senang, keingintahuan, tetapi juga ketakutan dan kegentaran yang bukan main membajiri batinku saat aku melihatnya. Apakah aku... sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh kulihat? Ahhh... Tidak, kan? Sebab, sekali melihatnya, aku tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan mataku lagi! Sungguh, aku benar-benar gagal bahkan untuk mengerti perasaanku sendiri saat melihat pemandangan yang bagaikan sebuah lukisan mahakarya ini!

Di tempat itu, di antara deretan pohon _Dao_ itu, seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidah bukan adalah Phoenix itu sendiri sedang berdiri. Kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya terbuka sedikit. Matanya tertutup. Kulihat hembusan angin yang kuat menerpa rambutnya. Dan seperti yang kuduga, tubuhnya dilingkupi cahaya putih yang begitu indah dan megahnya tak dapat kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah pilar cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya seperti menghubungkan antara langit dan bumi. Aku jadi tersadar kembali, Lu Xun yang selama ini berada bersamaku bukan cuma Gaibang, bukan cuma seorang ahli strategi Wu, bukan cuma seorang Pangeran Kelima Wei atau apalah itu! Bukan cuma manusia biasa!

Phoenix itu, dengan segala keindahan dan kemegahan cahayanya, berada di hadapanku sekarang!

Kedua lututku sampai tidak kuat menahan tubuhku lagi. Aku terjatuh ke tanah. Kepalaku masih menengadah melihat semua itu.

Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara Lu Xun.

"Baiklah, _Tai Yang_..." Yang kudengar adalah suaranya yang biasa. Namun kali ini terdengar sangat berbeda. Suaranya dipenuhi dengan suatu perasaan yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan. Dan sedang berbicara kepada siapa dia sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Seraya mengatakan hal itu, Lu Xun berlutut. Dan tepat ketika dia berlutut, aku melihat cahaya yang lain lagi! Kali ini cahaya yang lebih kuat! Bahkan... aku sampai harus menutup mataku sendiri kalau tidak ingin menjadi buta! Rasanya seolah aku melihat matahari di depan mataku sendiri, menghantamku dengan cahayanya yang tak terkatakan lagi! Secara tak sadar, kakiku mulai bergerak mundur, berusaha menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sekali lagi aku mendengar suara. Suara yang terdengar sangat jauh sekali. Jauh dan sama sekali tidak aku tahu apa artinya. Tetapi jelas. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Lu Xun. Tetapi... aku tahu pasti itu bukan suaranya. Aku tahu pasti itu bukan suara manusia!

Sungguh yang kualami ini adalah sebuah hal yang sangat di luar pikiranku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian yang seperti telah menyatukan Langit dan Bumi ini terjadi saat ini, detik ini, di sebuah hari yang biasa. Di kerajaan Shu, di Cheng Du, di kediaman Perdana Mentri, di depan mataku! Aku bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa yang menemukan suatu harta karun terpendam, dan sekarang benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Jantungku tidak mau tenang tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku memaksanya untuk tenang. Bahkan, nafasku rasanya seperti tertahan saat aku melihat seluruh pemandangan ini! Tubuhku seperti lumpuh, benar-benar tidak bisa kugerakkan meskipun kepalaku yang kacau ini dengan gila-gilaannya memerintahkanku untuk melakukan lari, untuk berteriak, untuk melihat lagi, untuk apapun!

Ya Tian...

Apa yang membuatku begitu beruntung sampai bisa melihat ini?

...

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu dengan aku hanya menutup mataku. Akhirnya sensasi itu perlahan menghilang. Tapi, aku masih tidak berani membuka mata, takut jika melihat cahaya itu lagi maka aku akan benar-benar kehilangan pengelihatanku. Satu hal yang pasti adalah, aku akan membayar apapun demi bisa melihat pemandangan itu lagi, bahkan kalau seandainya aku harus mati sesudah itu.

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk dengan lembut oleh seseorang.

"Jiang Wei, bukalah matamu."

Itu suara Lu Xun.

Perlahan, aku mengikuti keinginannya. Tanganku yang masih menyembunyikan wajahku ini perlahan turun, masih dengan bergetar. Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan-lahan untuk menemukan, aku tidak kehilangan pengelihatanku. Tempat itu juga kembali menjadi hutan pohon _Dao_ milik Perdana Mentri yang biasa. Dan Phoenix di depanku juga kembali menjadi laki-laki muda biasa.

Lu Xun kini terlihat tak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ya, seperti manusia biasa saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Padahal, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku melihatnya dalam keadaan yang jauh berbeda.

"Lu Xun..." Kedua tanganku yang masih bergetar mendarat di bahunya. "A-apa itu... tadi? Kenapa... bisa? Siapa itu... _Tai Yang_?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi tanpa aku sendiri mengerti apa yang sedang kutanyakan sebenarnya. Suaraku yang terputus-putus pasti terdengar tidak jelas.

Perlahan Lu Xun membantuku untuk berdiri. Sial... kakiku masih bergetar hebat. Susah sekali untuk dipaksa tegak! Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun-lah yang membantuku berjalan, menuntunku ke luar dari hutan _Dao_ kecil itu. Dia mendudukkanku di sebuah kursi batu berhadapan dengan sebuah meja batu dimana terdapat papan _xiangqi_ di atasnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia masuk ke dalam dapur dekat taman itu dan kembali dengan sepoci teh yang masih hangat. Sesudah menuangkan teh dan memberikan satu gelas padaku, dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku dan baru menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan _Tai Yang_..." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut.

Sambil menenangkan diri dan menyeruput teh hangat itu, aku bertanya. "_Tai Yang_ itu siapa?" Aku memang penasaran. Bukan sekedar bertanya untuk basa-basi saja! _Tai Yang_ itu... bukankah kalau tidak salah artinya matahari? Kalau begitu, pantas saja cahaya yang terang itu tidak dapat kulihat!

"_Tai Yang_ itu diriku yang seorang lagi." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa menawarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Dirimu... yang seorang lagi?" Aku jadi bingung mendengarnya. Mataku menyipit. "Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Lu Xun cuma tertawa kecil, seolah pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan anak kecil yang akan dengan mudah dapat dijawabnya. "Bisa, kok." Jawabnya. "Aku kan? Aku ini adalah _Tai Yang_ yang bisa terlihat olemu." Dia kemudian menatap jauh ke atas langit sambil menerawang. Heran, saat melihat matahari kenapa dia tidak silau? "Sama seperti matahari, kau tidak pernah bisa melihatnya. Kau cuma melihat cahayanya saja."

Hah? Tentu ini membuatku heran bukan buatan! Aku tentu mana bisa mengerti semua hal ini? Bahkan dia sedang bicara apa saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu!

Tapi... hei, bukankah yang penting adalah apa yang ingin disampaikannya? Melalui kejadian itu, benar-benar bisa melihat bahwa Lu Xun yang di depan mataku ini memang sepenuhnya Phoenix! Dan dirinya yang seorang lagi... ah, meskipun untuk saat ini aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, aku menerima saja.

Tanpa sadar, aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Jiang Wei?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Aku tak lantas menjawabnya. Tangan Lu Xun ini... bukan sebuah tangan yang istimewa. Benar-benar tangan biasa saja seperti yang dimiliki orang-orang lain pada umumnya. Kulit telapak tangannya agak kasar, mungkin karena hidupnya sebagai Gaibang dan juga bahwa dia bertarung menggunakan pedang. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lembut seperti milik ahli strategi pada umumnya. Yah, tangan Perdana Mentri juga seperti ini. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tanah, bukan suatu warna yang luar biasa. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda darinya hanya dua bola matanya yang berwarna emas itu saja.

Tapi... aku jadi merinding sendiri membayangkan, tangan ini yang telah memusnahkan berpuluh-puluh Yaoguai, memadamkan api yang berkobar-kobar, juga yang satu-satunya tangan yang bisa menggunakan senjata kepunyaan Phoenix saja. Betapa anehnya...

"Jiang Wei..." Panggilannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat sekarang Lu Xun yang sekarang kelihatan gugup. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Ada apa dengan tanganku?"

Ups! Benar juga! Sedari tadi aku terus-menerus menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sampai tangannya memutih. Ya Tian! Apa yang kulakukan? "Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawabku sambil cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya. Kemudian aku membungkuk berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf. Dia sendiri jadi salah tingkah melihatnya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku... aku tidak sengaja!" Padahal, dilihat bagaimanapun aku sudah jelas-jelas sengaja melakukannya.

Lu Xun cuma menggaruk kepala saja, jadi serba salah bukan main. "Tidak apa-apa... tidak apa-apa..."

Untuk menghilangkan suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman dan kelewat aneh ini, aku bertanya lagi. "Hmmm... ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun," Kulihat dia juga sedang menyeruput tehnya. "Kenapa kau memanggilnya _Tai Yang_? Apa karena memang dia bisa mengeluarkan cahaya yang seterang itu sampai rasanya membuat mata jadi buta?" Tanyaku. "Oh, tapi kau hebat benar bisa tetap membuka mata!"

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Cahaya apa?" Balik bertanyalah ia. "Apanya yang membutakan? _Tai Yang_ memang selalu seperti itu, tetapi melihatnya biasa saja, kok." Nah, gantian aku yang memasang tampang bertanya-tanya. Lu Xun meletakkan satu tangan di bawah dagunya, berpikir keras. "Ohhh... mungkin itu sebabnya _Tai Yang_ memang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Dan juga itu sebabnya dia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya..."

Yah... terserah lah. Aku juga jadi bingung sendiri dengan segala keajaiban ini.

"Oh, dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku memanggilnya _Tai Yang_..." Lanjutnya. "... sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa..."

Malaku melotot dengan mulut menganga lebar. Rahangku rasanya sampai jatuh menyentuh tanah. HEEEEEHHHH? Bagaimana bisa tidak terperanjat sekali mendengar jawabannya? Lu Xun cuma tersipu malu sambil tertawa kecil melihatku yang heran bukan buatan. "Yang benar saja, Lu Xun..." Ujarku sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas rasanya tidak seperti kau."

"Hmmm..." Sekali lagi Lu Xun kelihatan berpikir keras, kemudian menoleh ke segala arah seolah mencari jawaban yang tepat. Akhirnya, matanya berhenti saat melihat matahari yang menggantung di atas langit, yang dengan megahnya mencurahkan dataran China ini dengan cahayanya yang hangat meski tengah musim salju. "Hei, lihat itu, Jiang Wei!" Serunya sambil menunjuk pada bola cahaya besar di langit itu.

"Matahari..." Gumamku. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yahhh... mungkin karena _Tai Yang_ memang seperti itu... seperti matahari..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut. "Hangat sekali rasanya... Kalau melihat matahari itu, rasanya pasti semua akan baik-baik saja, kan? Setiap hari selalu tersenyum dan memberikan cahayanya untuk menerangi hari. Cahaya dan kehangatan matahari itu, sama seperti _Tai Yang_ juga, rasanya dekat sekali seperti seorang ayah. Benar-benar nyaman dan tenang sekali kalau bisa bersama-sama dengan _Tai Yang_!"

Penuturannya yang panjang itu memang masuk ke otakku. Tetapi yang lebih membuatku berkesan bukanlah penuturannya, melainkan wajah dan air mukanya saat mengatakannya. Dia kelihatan begitu senang, begitu bahagia sekali. Meskipun aku masih tidak mengerti tentang Lu Xun dan dirinya yang seorang lagi itu, aku tahu bahwa keduanya pasti memiliki hubungan yang benar-benar indah sekali, benar-benar dekat.

Benar-benar... tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Sekali lagi kulihat dia masih dengan senyum cerah yang sama memandangi matahari yang menggantung di atas langit biru. Semakin lama matahari semakin tinggi. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya putih itu seolah kelihatan bersinar, terutama kedua mata emasnya yang bening dan jernih seperti air.

Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa melihat semua ini...

Kami berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Lama sekali. Tak terasa teh dalam poci di tengah meja semakin lama semakin berkurang, hingga menyisakan ampasnya saja. Pantas saja Perdana Mentri bisa berada di taman pohon _Dao_ ini lama sekali. Memang benar tempat ini sangat menenangkan, rasanya siapapun yang ada di sini bisa masuk ke dalam dunia khayalannya masing-masing. Aku juga. Tak henti-hentinya aku tercengang-cengang jika mengingat semua hal yang telah terjadi padaku. Sejak kanak-kanak aku sudah mendengar berbagai hal tentang Phoenix, yang kalau datang akan membawa kedamaian di seluruh China ini. Tak kusangka-sangka, Phoenix yang selalu kudengar semasa kecil itu ada di depanku sekarang!

Hmmm... aku jadi tertawa kecil membayangkan. Bagaimana masa kecil Lu Xun, ya? Kira-kira apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika dia mendengar kisah tentang Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian itu? Mungkin dia akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil dalam hati tertawa kecil dan berseru _'itu aku! Itu aku!'_ tetapi terus menutup mulut dan bersabar sambil mengingatkan dirinya sendiri belum saatnya mengatakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Benar juga... masa kecil Lu Xun seperti apa, ya? Apa masa kecil yang sangat menyenangkan?

Mungkin dia adalah seorang anak kecil dengan pikiran yang sangat sederhana dan polos, yang kalau musim semi tiba suka bermain-main di taman dan mengejar kupu-kupu. Yang senang menerima _tanghulu_ pada saat musim salju. Di musim gugur akan suka berjalan-jalan melihat daun berguguran sementara orang-orang melaluinya dan tidak menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya. Kalau di musim panas, dia akan tiduran di atas rumput yang tebal sambil memandang burung layang-layang yang beterbangan di langit.

Atau mungkin... sebaliknya? Apa masa kecilnya dilalui dengan penuh kesedihan?

Aku tidak tahu, dan kupikir bukan hakku untuk tahu.

Yang pasti, ketika dia sedang sendirian, aku yakin burung-burung di langit tidak akan takut terbang mendekatinya. Karena mereka semua tahu dia adalah Phoenix, sahabat semua makhluk. Setiap bangun pagi, tentu dia akan disapa oleh matahari yang tersenyum memandang mata emasnya yang indah itu.

"Jiang Wei..."

Seandainya saja... aku mengenalnya sejak kecil...

"Jiang Wei, kau mendengarku?"

... tentu menyenangkan sekali, ya?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jiang Wei!"

"Whoa!" Seketika itu juga aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku! Ya Tian, panggilan Lu Xun membuatku kaget bukan buatan sampai jantungku copot rasanya! Astaga... memalukan benar aku ini, di pagi ini saja sudah dua kali aku melamun di depan Lu Xun! "Maaf! Aku tidak mendengarmu, Lu Xun."

Dia cuma melemparkan senyum saja. "Daripada kita diam-diam saja tidak jelas di sini, bagaimana kalau kita main ini?" Katanya sambil mengangkat dua buah keping bidak _xiangqi _(1).

"Boleh juga!" Aku langsung bersemangat menyambut tantangannya. Jadi, segera kuambil bidak berwarna hitam sementara dia mengambil yang berwarna merah. Kami pun menyusunnya di atas papan kayu itu.

Lu Xun memasang wajah dan senyum meremehkan. "Aku ingin tahu kehebatanmu, Jiang Wei."

"Jangan remehkan aku!" Balasku. Sejujurnya, tampangnya yang seperti itu sangat tidak Lu Xun sekali. Malah wajahnya jadi benar-benar lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Maka, kami pun memulai permainan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luar biasa! Baru kali ini aku bermain luar biasa seru seperti ini!

Biasanya, lawan mainku adalah para jendral saja atau Perdana Mentri. Tetapi, berkat kebolehanku dalam strategi, aku bisa menang dari para jendral itu dengan cukup mudah. Sementara melawan Perdana Mentri, tentu saja aku yang dengan mudah dapat dikalahkan olehnya. Nah, melawan Lu Xun, aku seperti akhirnya menemukan lawan yang sepantaran denganku! Kami berdua bergelut dengan masing-masing enam belas bidak milik kami.

Yah, bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau kalah dari seorang ahli strategi Wu! Apalagi, dia cuma lebih tua setahun dariku. Kalau cuma _xiangqi_, aku juga ingin menunjukkan kebolehanku! Benar-benar tidak terasa berjam-jam sudah berlalu, padahal baru saja kami bermain satu kali! Sayangnya, pada permainan pertama, aku kalah. Dia dengan pandainya memainkan bidak _bing_-prajurit, hingga berhasil melewati sungai dan masuk dalam bentengku! Ada-ada saja. Dia sukanya menggunakan prajuritnya untuk menahan pergerakan _ma_-kudaku.

Tak terasa matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Sekarang kami berada dalam permainan yang kedua, yang juga sebentar lagi akan selesai. Tetapi kali ini hasilnya berbeda. Sesudah permainan pertama, aku jadi tahu dia suka sekali menggunakan bidak yang sepertinya tidak berguna, bidak _bing_ itu. Ini benar-benar sangat mengecohku yang biasanya menganggap bidak itu tidak ada gunanya. Makanya aku segera memakannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengacaukan keadaan. Dan benarlah itu, dia posisinya sekarang terjepit.

Yah, sekarang _shuai_-panglimanya sudah terkepung. Dia kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara memutar balik situasi ini. Aku sudah _zhao jiang_-menangkap panglimanya (2). Pilihannya sekarang hanya diam atau berjalan maju. Kalau dia menggerakkan bidak _shuai_-nya ke depan, aku akan memakannya dengan bidak _bing_-ku. Tetapi jika dia diam saja, bidak _pao_-meriamku lah akan memakannya.

"Ah! Tidak bisa!" Lu Xun mendengus. "_Jiang shi _(3)! Kau yang menang, Jiang Wei!"

"Ha! Rupanya aku tidak buruk-buruk juga, ya!" Seruku girang.

Dia tertawa. "Ya, sekarang kita berimbang!"

Baru saja akan melanjutkan permainan lagi, tiba-tiba dua orang muncul dari dalam rumah. Yan Lu dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang rupanya memperhatikan permainan kami sedari tadi!

"Permainan yang menyenangkan sekali!" Seru Yan Lu seraya berlari dan duduk di kursi itu juga, mengelilingi meja tempat papan _xiangqi_ itu diletakkan. "Sekali-sekali aku juga ingin memainkannya!"

Aku tertawa hangat. "Memangnya kau bisa, Yan Lu? Permainan ini susah dan banyak aturannya, lho!"

"Hmph! Kau jangan meremehkanku." Ujar Yan Lu memasang tampang sombong yang pura-pura sambil menyilangkan lengannya. "Kalau kau saja sudah kewalahan begitu melawan Lu Xun, kujamin kau tidak akan menang melawanku!"

Lu Xun pun ikut tertawa kecil, sementara tawaku makin keras saja. "Kau? Jangan bercanda!"

Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang ikut duduk di sebelah kami sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas bulu berwarna putih miliknya itu. "Kau jangan meremehkan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu begitu hanya karena kau belum pernah melawannya, Jiang Wei." Sahut Perdana Mentri sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kemampuan Yan Lu hampir sama denganku."

"Apa?" Mataku terbelalak lebar, menatap tidak percaya. "Boleh! Boleh! Coba main denganku!"

Baru saja Lu Xun akan berpindah, Yan Lu sudah menghentikannya. "Hei! Hei! Aku tidak berkunjung kemari hanya untuk bermain _xiangqi_!" Tukasnya sambil menyuruh Lu Xun duduk kembali. Kini dia sibuk sekali meletakkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Aku kemari untuk memberitahukan pada kalian sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Nada suara Yan Lu yang serius bukan main itu membuat kami semua jadi tegang sendiri. Aku mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap putri Shu itu dalam-dalam. Sesekali kupandangi kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depannya itu.

"Kau ingin memberitahukan apa, _gongzhu_?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan nada yang kelewat sopan.

Yan Lu terhening sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Mulai sekarang, tolong panggil aku 'Yan Lu' saja, Lu _xiansheng_."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga panggilah aku 'Lu Xun' saja." Balasnya dengan sopan. Ah iya. Aku lupa memberi tahu Lu Xun bahwa Yan Lu sangat tidak suka dipanggil '_gongzhu_', entah apa alasannya. Dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan namanya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu. Kira-kira Lu Xun sudah tahu arti nama Yan Lu tidak, ya?

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi lagi, Yan Lu langsung memulai dengan mengutak-atik kertas-kertas yang sepertinya adalah catatannya itu. "Selama tiga minggu ini aku sudah menyelidiki siapa yang telah memeras dan menyiksa Lu Xun untuk mendapatkan pernyataan itu." Ungkap Yan Lu sambil memandang kami bertiga. Mataku langsung terbuka lebar karena keterkejutan dan kegembiraan. Anehnya, pada saat yang sama kulihat Lu Xun terhentak karena terkejut, tetapi tidak menunjukkan kesenangan melainkan kegugupan. Sementara Perdana Mentri masih santai mengipasi dirinya, sepertinya sama sekali tidak kaget.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Lanjut Yan Lu.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Sayang sekali. Sangat tidak disangka-sangka pelakunya justru adalah para pengawal yang ditugasi menjaga _Wenchangdian_ sendiri." Mendengar ini, aku benar-benar terkejut! Dasar sial! Pengkhianat mereka semua! "Pagi-pagi benar hari itu, mereka menyeret Lu Xun ke penjara istana dan menyiksanya di sana."

"Tunggu sebentar." Lu Xun menyela dengan suara yang sangat tenang. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa itu mereka, Yan Lu?"

Yan Lu menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang telah dibawanya. "Aku mencatat siapa saja orang-orang yang bertugas jaga pada hari itu. Dan akhirnya kutemukan bahwa malam sebelum kau dijemput, Lu Xun, pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga adalah orang-orang ini. Tetapi anehnya, karena suatu sebab yang tidak diketahui, mereka mendapat perintah dari 'atasan' untuk meninggalkan wilayah _Wenchangdian_." Lu Xun mengangguk mengerti dan tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Yan Lu. "Yang lebih menarik, dayang-dayang itu juga mendapat perintah untuk membersihkan _Wanyuandian_. Seorang dayang mengaku, ketika dia akan mengunci pintu kamarmu dari dalam, pengawal-pengawal yang bertugas mengatakan tidak perlu karena esok pagi-pagi sekali kau akan dijemput."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Luar biasa! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan informasi sebanyak ini?"

"Sangat sulit." Yan Lu mengaku. "Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Selain itu, aku melakukan penyelidikan ini diam-diam dan tanpa diketahui siapapun." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Usut punya usut. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa mereka tidak berani mengatakan apapun pada awalnya."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku dan Lu Xun bersamaan.

"Karena yang mengatur rencana ini semua adalah..." Yan Lu menjawab dengan suara rendah sambil menggertakkan gigi. "... dua jendral yang paling berpengaruh di Shu. Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei."

Rasanya... aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada pendengaranku! Kedua jendral itu... melakukan hal ini pada Lu Xun? Benarkan? Kupandangi Lu Xun yang tidak mengatakan apapun selain menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap rerumputan yang tumbuh di bawah kakinya. Aneh juga! Kenapa baik Lu Xun maupun Perdana Mentri sepertinya tidak terkejut akan hal ini?

"Yan Lu? Kau serius?"

Dia mengangguk mantap. "Bahkan sebelum memulai penyelidikan, aku sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Tetapi tanpa pemeriksaan, bukti, dan saksi yang jelas, aku tidak berani menyimpulkan seenaknya. Sekarang bukti ada. Pengawal-pengawal itu sendiri yang sudah memberikan kesaksian."

APA? Jadi... di antara kami berempat... hanya aku yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa? Lu Xun sepertinya sudah tahu, begitu juga Perdana Mentri. Dan baru saja Yan Lu menyatakan hal yang sama! Ini benar-benar... sebuah kabar yang luar bisa mengejutkannya untukku! Tak kusangka, kebencian kedua jendral itu pada Lu Xun seperti ini! Mereka... orang-orang yang mengerikan!

Aku menggebrak meja itu kuat-kuat, sampai membuat mereka bertiga kaget. Kesal sekali rasanya! Rupanya orang-orang saudara angkat Kaisar sendirilah yang melakukannya! "Sial!" Seruku penuh rasa frustasi. "Kalau begini, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Jendral-jendral itu punya pengaruh besar!"

"Tetapi bagaimanapun kebenaran harus ditegakkan!" Balas Yan Lu mantap. "Asal kita punya semua bukti ini, kita dapat membuktikan bahwa mereka bersalah!"

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendengus kuat-kuat. "Yan Lu, Yang Mulia Kaisar tentu akan membela adik angkatnya lebih dari kita semua!"

"Yan Lu, Jiang Wei. Kalian berdua tenanglah." Mendengar perkataan Perdana Mentri, kami kembali duduk di kursi, meski perasaan kami berdua masih bergejolak. "Memang kemungkinan besar Yang Mulia Kaisar lebih membela Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei. Tetapi tindakan mereka kali ini sangat keterlaluan. Kurasa asal kita bisa menyatakan kebenaran ini, Yang Mulia Kaisar tentu akan mendengarkan kita."

"Benar!" Yan Lu sekali lagi mengangguk, sebelum tatapan tajam mata hijaunya mengarah padaku. "Kerajaan Shu ini berusaha bagaimanapun caranya untuk menghindari penganiyayaan, berbeda dengan Kerajaan Wei! Sampai ketahuan ada kejadian seperti ini, tentu pelakuknya akan dihukum berat! Apalagi jika melakukan penganiyaan kepada..." Yan Lu terdiam sejenak. Pandangan matanya itu melembut dan makin sayu, terarah pada Lu Xun. Aku sendiri sekarang memandang ke arah Lu Xun yang masih tertunduk. "... seorang Phoenix."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Satu tanganku memangku dagu kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah Perdana Mentri. "Bagaimana menurut Perdana Mentri? Perlukah kita melaporkan hal ini pada Yang Mulia?"

Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang masih mengipasi dirinya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya padaku, Jiang Wei." Jawabnya. "Tanyakan pada sang Phoenix sendiri."

Sekarang tiga pasang mata memandang Lu Xun. Lu Xun sendiri agak terkejut dipandangi begitu. Dia berpikir sejenak, mendesah, dan baru sesudah itu menjawab. "Perkara ini..." Katanya. "... disimpan saja. Tidak perlu dikatakan pada siapapun."

Tentu saja ini membuat siapapun tidak puas! Jangan Yan Lu yang bekerja keras mati-matian meringkus kasus ini, aku yang hanya mendengarnya saja kesal bukan main! Putri itu, yang memiliki jiwa keadilan serta kebenaran berkobar-kobar dalam dirinya, langsung membentak dengan sengit bukan buatan. "Tidak bisa begitu, Lu Xun! Kasus ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!"

Lu Xun hanya menjawabnya dengan tenang dan lembut, seperti biasa. "Aku bukannya tidak menghargai usaha kerasmu, Yan Lu. Tetapi dengarkan baik-baik." Katanya. "Anggap saja mereka sudah mendapat hukuman dengan kita berempat sudah tahu tentang kejahan mereka, bukan?"

Aku membuang nafas keras-keras. Ya, ya, ya! Aku tahu Phoenix itu juga memiliki sebuah unsur _jin_-pengampunan yang sangat kuat. Tapi ini kan sangat keterlaluan? Kalau hukum tidak ditegakkan, mau jadi apa kedua jendral itu? Mentang-mentang mereka paling berkuasa lalu dapat berbuat seenaknya? Tidak bisa jadi! "Tapi hukum harus dijalankan, Lu Xun! Yang mereka lakukan adalah kejahatan juga!"

"Ya, tapi pada akhirnya kan aku tidak menandatangani surat itu?" Tanyanya balik. "Sudahlah... anggap saja kasus ini sudah selesai."

Yan Lu mendengus kesal, kelihatan sekali kalau dia jengkel bukan buatan. "Kami ini ingin membelamu! Kenapa kau bukannya setuju malah menolak usul kami?"

"Kau tidak perlu melindungi mereka, Lu Xun!" Imbuhku juga.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa dilakukan Lu Xun cuma diam dan menghela nafas panjang. Bahunya turun karena menyerah. "Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu alasannya." Jawab Lu Xun dengan nada yang aku tahu pasti sedang memaksakan kesabaran luar biasa. "Tentunya kalian berdua tahu bukan bahwa Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei termasuk dari segala orang-orang yang berjuang demi Kerajaan Shu ini?" Tanyanya, yang segera kami berdua balas dengan anggukan. "Di antara mereka semua, ada yang menjadi tubuh dan jiwa kerajaan, yang lain bertarung menjadi taring dan cakarnya, yang lain lagi menjadi dasar kerajaan yang teguh. Semuanya sangat penting dan merekalah yang menjadi sandaran kerajaan! (4)"

Perkataan Lu Xun membuatku dan Yan Lu saling berpandang-pandangan. Perdana Mentri mendengarnya sambil mangut-mangut dan tersenyum, masih asyik mengipasi dirinya.

"Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik." Lu Xun melanjutkan. "Dengan melaporkan hal itu, apa yang akan didapat? Jika benar Yang Mulia mendengarkan kita, maka kemungkinan besar kedua jendral itu akan dihukum, entah hukuman ringan atau berat. Tetapi jika Yang Mulia menolak, kedua jendral itu tentu akan tetap menyimpan dendam kepadaku, kepada Perdana Mentri dan kau, Jiang Wei, dan juga Yan Lu yang adalah keponakan angkatnya sendiri!"

Apa yang Lu Xun ucapkan memang benar dan logis sekali. Memang benar sih mereka pantas menerima hukuman atas kejahatan mereka. Tapi kalau mendengar perkataan Lu Xun...

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. "Aku ini memang orang asing, orang Wu. Tapi aku tahu benar, adalah taktik yang licik dan kotor jika aku membuat orang-orang di dalam satu kerajaan berperang satu sama lain. Meskipun aku seorang ahli strategi, aku sangat-sangat tidak suka dengan cara seperti itu! Setidaknya itulah yang kupelajari di Wu! Kalau sampai ini terjadi, bukan hanya aku akan memecahkan persatuan Shu, aku juga akan mempermalukan Wu!" Satu kalimat yang tegas itu mengakhiri pidato singkatnya. Tentunya semua itu membuat kami semua tercenung-cenung, diam dalam pikiran yang mendalam.

Aku dan Yan Lu masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

Karena itulah, pada akhirnya Perdana Mentri yang buka mulut. "Jadi menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Lu Xun?"

Sebuah senyum mulai kentara di wajah Lu Xun, meski hanya sebuah senyum kecil."_Ren e ren pa tian bu pa, ren shan ren qi tian bu qi_-orang jahat ditakuti manusia tetapi tidak oleh Langit, orang baik dijahati manusia tetapi tidak oleh Langit." Hanya sebuah jawaban itu saja yang diberikan oleh Lu Xun. Tetapi Perdana Mentri, Yan Lu, dan aku langsung mengerti maksudnya. Yah, kurasa karena itu keinginan Lu Xun sendiri, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Kulihat pada akhirnya Yan Lu cuma bisa mendesah menyimpan kekesalannya. "Ya sudah. Kurasa aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini." Katanya pada akhirnya, membuat senyuman di bibir Lu Xun semakin lebar. "Tetapi jika kedua jendral itu melakukan hal ini sekali lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!" Ujar Lu Xun sambil sekali lagi melemparkan senyum.

Pikir-pikir, kalau Lu Xun sendiri yang menjadi korban sudah mengatakan hal itu, sebaiknya aku tidak sok jagoan lagi meski aku masih tidak terima. Tapi... benar-benar mengagumkan sekali Lu Xun ini. Maksudku, memangnya apa dampaknya bagi dia jika sampai kami bermusuhan dengan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei? Dia kan orang Wu dan bukan orang Shu? Tetapi, dia tahu benar untuk tidak membawa permusuhan di kerajaan lain. Malah sebaiknya, dia mencoba mendamaikan.

Kedamaian...

Ah, pantas saja. Dia memang Phoenix...

Hmmm? Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi hening dan terasa aneh sekali, ya? Perdana Mentri hanya mengipasi dirinya sambil memandangi pohon buah _Dao_ satu per satu, Yan Lu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja, sementara Lu Xun cuma menunduk dan menatap tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Rasanya, jadi cangung sekali... tidak enak kalau begini terus...

Kurasa, aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi topik pembicaraan...

"Yah, kalau begitu masalah ini bisa dianggap selesai!" Seruku dengan suara keras mengagetkan semuanya. "Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan hal yang lain saja!"

"Mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya Yan Lu. "Urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke Istana."

Aku menepuk bahu Yan Lu. "Jangan! Jangan! Zhuge _furen_ sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu juga! Jangan lekas pulang! Tinggalah di sini lebih lama." Akhirnya, Yan Lu kembali duduk di kursinya, sementara aku malah jadi bingung sendiri harus membicarakan apa! Hmmm...

"Oh, iya, Perdana Mentri..." Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang sampai sekarang masih mengganggu pikiranku. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

Yan Lu dan Lu Xun keduanya memandangku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sementara Perdana Mentri memandangku seolah ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku. Pada akhirnya, pertanyaan ini keluar juga dari mulutku. "Begini, Perdana Mentri, memang tidak penting, sih. Tapi aku sangat amat penasaran..." Gumamku sebelum melantangkan suaraku. "Di kamar tamu tempat Lu Xun tidur, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh..."

"Apakah yang kau maksudkan itu..." Perdana Mentri masih mengipasi dirinya dengan tenang. "... sebuah lukisan yang terlihat janggal tetapi menyedihkan?"

Astaga! Perdana Mentri benar-benar tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku! "B-benar, Perdana Mentri!"

"Lukisan?" Yan Lu memandangku dengan bingung, kemudian beralih pada Perdana Mentri. "Lukisan apa?"

Lu Xun menyahut. "Oh, lukisan itu! Sebenarnya aku pun penasaran melihatnya..." Ujarnya. "Lukisan yang... entah kenapa kalau dilihat... rasanya..."

"Ingin menangis."

Semua mata menatap Perdana Mentri. Separuh wajahnya sekarang tertutup oleh kipas bulunya yang berwarna putih, membuatnya kelihatan sangat misterius dan penuh rahasia.

"Memang... lukisan apa itu?" Tanya Yan Lu yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. "Hei, Jiang Wei?"

"Lukisan yang sebenarnya cukup sederhana." Jawabku. "Jika dilihat sekilas, lukisan itu hanya bergambar seekor burung yang bertengger di atas pohon sedang mengembangkan sayapnya seolah akan terbang. Tetapi sebenarnya gambar itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih..."

"Sesuatu... yang lebih?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Benar. Jika kau melihat lukisan itu lurus atau dari atas, kau memang akan melihat burung itu sedang mengembangkan sayap untuk terbang. Tetapi kalau melihatnya dari bawah sambil menengadah, maka yang kelihatan adalah..."

"Apa?" Tanya Putri Shu itu tidak sabaran.

Dengan sendirinya aku menelan ludah, sementara Yan Lu sudah menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan. "Burung itu sebenarnya tidak sedang terbang. Sayap burung itu mengembang bukan karena ia akan terbang, tetapi karena pohon tempatnya bertengger menggunakan rantingnya untuk menusuk sepasang sayap burung itu. Selain itu, kalau kau memperhatikannya lebih baik lagi dari bawah, kau akan menemukan bahwa sebagian ranting pohon itu bukanlah ranting, tetapi ular pohon."

Yan Lu mengerutkan keningnya. "Benar-benar lukisan yang aneh... Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Jadi, begitulah pada akhirnya kami berempat menuju ke kamar tamu yang ditinggali Lu Xun. Sesampainya di sana kami langsung naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan lukisan itu. Benar seperti yang kukatakan, jika dilihat dari sini lukisan itu hanya menggambarkan seekor burung yang bertengger di atas pohon sedang mengembangkan sayapnya untuk terbang.

Perdana Mentri maju selangkah. "Lukisan ini dilukis oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang dulu bekerja padaku (5)." Jelasnya sambil menatap lukisan itu dalam-dalam. "Suatu saat, aku mengajaknya pergi ke Gunung Ding Jun untuk melihat daerah tersebut. Selama berada di tempat itu, dia terlihat aneh sekali. Sukanya berjalan sambil mengamati tempat itu seolah mencari sesuatu, bahkan sampai turun ke tebingnya dan masuk ke dalam hutan di sana. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung mengurung diri dan melukis lukisan ini."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kudengar Lu Xun langsung menyahut dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Jika aku boleh tau, dimana anak itu berada, Perdana Mentri?"

"Dia sudah tidak di sini lagi." Jawabnya. "Sesudah aku memutuskan untuk bekerja pada Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei, anak itu izin untuk pergi merantau."

Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun hanya mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Lalu..." Yan Lu, masih dengan tatapan tajam melihat lukisan itu. "... bagaimana dengan lukisan ini jika dilihat dari bawah akan menampakkan gambar yang lain?"

"Ayo kemari, Yan Lu." Ajak Perdana Mentri sementara kami bertiga mengikutinya turun kembali ke lantai satu. Di sini, kami bisa melihat sampai ke lantai dua karena memang lantai dua tidak dibuat penuh menutupi lantai satu (6).

Dan dari sini, sekali lagi aku bisa melihat lukisan yang aneh tetapi sangat indah itu.

Tidak kelihatan jauh berbeda. Tetapi sekarang burung itu tidak terlihat sedang berbangga dengan mengembangkan sayapnya. Sebaliknya, dari sini aku melihat burung itu terlihat lemah sekali, dengan seluruh kebebasannya dikunci oleh kedua ranting yang menusuk sayapnya, dan beberapa ular pohon yang melilit tubuhnya.

Aneh sekali... meskipun terlihat menyedihkan, entah kenapa lukisan ini justru terlihat lebih bagus ketika dilihat dari bawah...

"Jadi..." Yan Lu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena kagum. "...Inikah lukisan itu? Sungguh mengagumkan..." Komentarnya. "Tekniknya tidak terlalu rumit, gambarnya pun tidak begitu mendetail. Tetapi bisa menciptakan lukisan yang berbeda jika dilihat dari atas dan dari bawah sungguh sangat luar biasa..."

Aku menoleh ke arah Perdana Mentri. "Perdana Mentri, apakah Perdana Mentri tahu apa maksud lukisan ini? Lukisan yang ketika dilihat dari atas dan dari bawah berbeda? Jika Perdana Mentri tahu, bisakah katakan padaku?"

Perdana Mentri tak lantas menjawab, padahal aku dan Yan Lu sudah memasang wajah memohon padanya untuk menjelaskan. Sebaliknya, yang Perdana Mentri lakukan hanya balas menatap kami berdua bergantian, dengan tatapan seolah membaca pikiran kami.

Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang.

Baru aku sadar, di belakang kami masih ada Lu Xun. Dia masih dengan mata lebarnya karena penasaran dengan gambar itu, tetapi juga sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sama sekali tidak disadarinya bahwa Perdana Mentri terus melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau akan tahu maksud gambar ini sebentar lagi." Jawab Perdana Mentri dengan suara rendah. Tatapan matanya masih belum berpindah dari Lu Xun. "... dan kenapa kau selalu ingin menangis jika melihatnya..."

Perkataan Perdana Mentri... entah kenapa membuatku bergidik. Tatapan mataku sekarang mengikuti tatapan mata Perdana Mentri yang tetap mengarah pada Lu Xun. Dari wajahnya aku bisa melihatnya sedang memendam suatu emosi yang tak terbendung. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu. Sama sekali tidak...

Kenapa, aku jadi tidak tahu apa-apa?

Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap dan misterius begini?

"Hei, kalian berempat! Kalian kucari dimana-mana, rupanya ada di sini!" Kudengar sebuah suara dari luar. Rupanya suara Zhuge _furen_. "Sebentar lagi malam siap! Ayo nikmati bersama!"

Pada akhirnya, sambil berusaha menutupi kecurigaan dan rasa penasaranku yang masih menggunung ini, aku mengikuti Perdana Mentri, Yan Lu, dan Lu Xun menuju ke ruang makan dan menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan. Tapi, syukurlah. Bagaimanapun lukisan itu masih terbayang-bayang di pikiranku, acara makan malam yang meriah dan hangat ini bisa membuatku kembali tertawa sambil menyantap makanan dengan nikmati.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Ohhh... jadi ini kediaman Perdana Mentri Shu itu? Menyenangkan juga...

Wah, benar-benar aku tidak menyangka. Sejak Lu Xun tiba di tempat ini, Shu menjadi tempat yang jauh berbeda sepertinya. Kulihat orang-orang yang dulunya murung, mulai perlahan menampakkan senyumnya. Yahhh... benar juga, sih. Selama ini kan, sebelum tiba di Cheng Du, Lu Xun sudah melakukan segala hal untuk membasmi Yaoguai-yaoguai yang mendatangkan kesedihan pada orang-orang Shu ini? Dan lagi, memang dia sudah ditunggu-tunggu?

Dari sini aku bisa melihat malam itu, Lu Xun, Perdana Mentri serta istri dan muridnya, ditambah putri Shu yang beruntung itu sedang menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Hufff... rasanya mengesalkan sekali kalau melihat mereka semua bisa tertawa gembira, apalagi dengan ditambah seorang Lu Xun itu! Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa bersama-sama dengan orang-orang Shu yang bukan orang kerajaannya sendiri! Mereka semua itu musuh! Betapa jengkelnya aku melihat, sepertinya Lu Xun menganggap mereka semua teman. Aku jadi tambah kesal saat mengingat, bisa-bisanya dia lolos dari tuduhan membunuh Permaisuri! Sialan!

Ah, sudahlah... Yang penting aku sudah berhasil membunuh Permaisuri itu. Rasanya senang sekali!

Hmmm... rupanya membunuh orang-orang yang berkuasa dan berpangkat tinggi jauh lebih seru daripada membunuh orang biasa! Lebih banyak orang yang akan menangisi kepergian mereka, kan? Coba kulihat. Di tempat ini, kira-kira siapa ya yang bisa kubunuh lagi? Hmmm...

Bagaimana kalau Perdana Mentri dan istrinya itu? Kudengar Perdana Mentri bernama Zhuge Liang itu terdengar sangat bijaksana, dan katanya karena dialah pemerintahan di Shu ini dapat berjalan dengan sangat baik. Istrinya yang juga sepadan dengannya itu selalu mendukungnya. Wah, aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana ya reaksi orang-orang Shu kalau sebulan sesudah kematian permaisurinya, Perdana Mentri dan istrinya juga mati? Tentu akan sangat mengasyikkan mengetahuinya!

Dan satu hal lagi yang lebih menyenangkan, Lu Xun kan ada di sini! Kalau terjadi pembunuhan lagi, tentu yang akan menjadi tersangka utama adalah dia, bukan? Coba kita lihat sekarang... kalau tidak ada Perdana Mentri itu, apa Lu Xun masih bisa selamat dari tuduhan?

Jadi, sementara mereka menikmati makan malam, aku juga sedang menyusun rencana untuk penyeranganku nanti malam.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dari kegelapan.

"Yangmei..."

Aku menoleh. "Oh, kau, T'an Mo. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya santai, dengan senyum liciknya yang sudah terlihat biasa untukku itu. "Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Aku tersenyum licik sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Lihat Perdana Mentri Shu itu. Hari ini aku akan membunuhnya."

"Oh, menarik..."

Tetapi, meski berkata begitu, T'an Mo sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik. Aku mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung. Kenapa dia sepertinya tidak ingin tahu begitu? Malah sebaliknya, matanya dengan tajam menatap Lu Xun... hei. Tunggu sebentar. Tatapan matanya memang tajam dan penuh kebencian, kelihatannya memang dia jauh lebih membenci Lu Xun daripada aku membencinya. Tapi yang berbeda sekarang adalah, sepertinya dalam tatapan matanya itu ada sebuah ketakutan. Aneh...

"Hei," Tanyaku sambil melambaikan tangan di depannya. "Kau kenapa?"

Kulihat tangan T'an Mo yang mengepal kuat-kuat, giginya yang menggertak penuh amarah. "Dia... makhluk itu...!" Wajahnya dengan cepat dipalingkan ke arahku. Melihat matanya yang berwarna merah, benar-benar seperti orang haus darah itu, aku jadi kaget juga. "Yangmei, makhluk itu harus mati!"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar itu dari T'an Mo. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan bahwa Lu Xun itu harus mati. Lu Xun itu cuma manusia biasa dan tidak pantas ada di dunia ini. Tetapi alasannya kenapa dia sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat membenci Lu Xun, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Sampai sekarang, kau masih tidak bisa membunuhnya, Yangmei? Sesulit itu? Padahal kau kan kesayangannya?"

Pertanyaan inilah yang membuatku kesal setengah mati! Iya, entah kenapa selalu saja aku gagal membunuhnya! Bahkan kudengar Yaoguai-yaoguai teratas sudah berhasil dikalahkan semua olehnya! Ini membuatku mendesis kesal karena marah. "Dia terlalu sulit dikalahkan. Aku terpaksa harus menggunakan tangan orang lain untuk membunuhnya."

Ya, aku mengakuinya. Memang susah sekali memusnahkan seorang Lu Xun saja. Cara biasa gagal, maka terpaksalah aku memakai cara membunuh Permaisuri segala supaya dia yang dituduh dan dihukum mati! Tetapi tidak kusangka dia berhasil meloloskan diri!

"Ngomong-ngomong, T'an Mo." Tanyaku. "Kenapa kau bisa sebenci itu pada Lu Xun?"

Kurasa, aku melakukan kesalahan besar menanyakan hal itu! Sebab gara-gara itu, aku melihat T'an Mo yang sudah mengerikan itu menjadi makin mengerikan saja! Aura-aura kegelapan muncul keluar dari tubuhnya. Meski aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, melihat murka dan amukannya tentu saja tetap tidak pernah gagal membuatku bergidik takut.

"Kau tak perlu banyak bertanya!" Bentaknya dengan suara keras. "Aku benci padanya, karena dia adalah makhluk rendahan yang tak pantas ada!"

Aku jadi makin heran. Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau Lu Xun adalah makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada? Kalau cuma itu, rasanya aneh sekali jika T'an Mo sampai mati-matian ingin membunuhnya dan kebenciannya tidak terkatakan lagi. Kurasa, sebenarnya T'an Mo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tetapi apa itu, aku tidak tahu. Sial! Padahal aku benar-benar penasaran bukan main!

"Yangmei, kau kerjakan baik-baik tugasmu!" Serunya dengan nada memerintah. Hei! Hei! Hei! Kalau begini, aku jadi kesal juga! Memang benar sih dia yang memberiku kekuatan kegelapan ini. Tapi aku menolak kalau dibilang menjadi salah satu dari bawahan-bawahannya yang bagai kerbau dicocok hidung! Enak saja main perintah saja! "Pokoknya kau harus membunuhnya secepatnya!"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kalau itu sih pasti." Balasku enteng. Hmph! Aku juga ingin cepat melakukan itu kalau bisa! Aku benci padanya, dan benar-benar muak kalau dia terus-terusan mencariku sambil berharap-harap aku bisa kembali padanya!

"Jangan sampai kau gagal lagi."

Dengan begitu, T'an Mo pergi.

"HUH! SIAAAAAAAL!"

Aku berteriak karena stress! Frustasi! T'an Mo itu bisanya cuma main perintah saja! Tapi herannya, selalu aku melakukan perintahnya itu! Dan aneh, selalu saja aku tidak bisa membunuh Lu Xun! Kalau sudah begitu, pasti aku akan dimarahi oleh T'an Mo. Sesudah itu pun, lagi-lagi aku tetap ingin membunuh Lu Xun, selalu begitu terus! Sial! Sial! Sial! SIAAAAAAL!

Sekali lagi, seseorang menghampiriku.

"_Zuan Mi_! Ni hao!"

"WHOAAAAAAA!"

BRUK!

... aku benar-benar sial.

Sesudah T'an Mo, sekarang aku jatuh dari atas pohon! Dan itu semua gara-gara diriku yang seorang lagi! Yah, sejujur-jujurnya _dia_ masih jauh lebih baik daripada T'an Mo itu. Tapi cara muncul_nya_ yang selalu mengagetkan itu membuatku sampai terjatuh dari dahan pohon tempat aku mengintai. Dan jadilah sekarang aku mendarat di atas tanah dengan kepala duluan. AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! Kenapa aku benar-benar sial begini, sih!

"_TAAAAIIII YIIIIIN_!"

Diriku yang satu lagi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sebelum melompat turun dari pohon itu dengan langkah ringan. "Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu, _Zuan Mi_? Kalau marah-marah begitu, kau yang jelek akan semakin jelek, tahu!" Kata_nya_ dengan nada mengejek sambil menyibakkan rambut panjang_nya_ yang tidak lagi berwarna perak itu. Pikir-pikir, rambutku juga tidak berwarna perak lagi.

Aku menyilangkan lengan dengan gaya ponggah. "Asal tahu saja, _Tai Yin_. Kau juga jelek." Aku terdiam sejenak. Baru saja aku teringat lagi. Aku dan _Tai Yin_ punya wajah yang sama persis. Mata kami sekarang sama-sama berwarna merah. Rambut juga sama-sama hitam meski rambutku pendek sementara rambutnya panjang. Di tubuh kami juga ada banyak corak-corak tidak jelas. Kalau aku bilang _dia_ jelek, berarti sama juga dengan mengatakan diriku jelek! Begitu juga sebaliknya!

"Ah! Sudahlah! Kita sama-sama jelek! Jadi sebaiknya kita tidak perlu banyak cing-cong lagi!" Aku kemudian menunjuk ke kejauhan, jari telunjukku teracung ke arah sebuah rumah yang sebentar lagi akan segera menjadi gelap karena penghuninya yang akan tidur. "Lebih baik kau membantuku!"

"Membantu apa?" Tanya_nya_.

"Kali ini kita akan membunuh Perdana Mentri Shu!"

Mata _Tai Yin_ melebar karena terkejut bercampur kegembiraan. "Membunuh Perdana Mentri Shu? Wah, kau memang jenius, _Zuan Mi_!" Seru_nya_ sambil bertepuk tangan riang. "Kau memang tidak pernah salah memilih target! Dulu Permaisuri Shu! Sekarang Perdana Mentri! Kau memang hebat!"

"Tentu saja!" Aku tertawa bangga.

"Tapi..." _Tai Yin_ menambahkan. "Kulihat kau tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkan _Zuan Jin_..."

Senyumku langsung pudar seketika. Yah, _Zuan Jin_ adalah panggilan untuk si makhluk-rendahan-yang-tak-pantas-ada itu. Heran. Kenapa Lu Xun bisa dipanggil seperti itu? _Tai Yin_ memanggilnya begitu, tentu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang mendarah daging memanggilnya seperti itu. Terserah mau mendengar Lu Xun kek, _Zuan Jin_ kek, makhluk-rendahan-yang-tak-pantas-ada kek, pokoknya pasti emosiku meluap-luap kalau mendengar kata-kata seperti itu! Rasanya terus-menerus mengingatkanku pada kekalahanku yang berulang-ulang itu!

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku balik sambil menuding_nya_. "Sampai saat ini, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada _Tai Yang_! Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?" Sama sepertiku yang memiliki seorang lagi dalam diriku, Lu Xun juga, dan kupanggil _Tai Yang_. Kenapa memanggilnya begitu, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena Lu Xun pun memanggilnya seperti itu. Ah, sudahlah. Apalah arti sebuah nama...

_Tai Yin_ mendengus kesal sambil memandang ke arah lain. "Kau jangan bodoh, _Zuan Mi_! Orang-orang seperti kita yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan ini, jangankan melawannya, melihatnya saja tidak bisa!" Seru_nya_ penuh kekesalan dan kedongkolan. Aku tahu. _Tai Yin_ benci pada _Tai Yang_ sama sepertiku benci pada Lu Xun. Heh, rasanya senang menemukan orang yang bernasib sama denganku. Bagaimana tidak? _Dia_ kan diriku yang seorang lagi? "Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan cuma memusnahkan _Zuan Jin_ saja!"

"Justru karena itulah!" Sahutku. "Kau harus membantuku, _Tai Yin_! Kita pikir sama-sama agar kali ini tidak gagal lagi!"

"Hmmm..." _Tai Yin_ kelihatan sedang berpikir dalam-dalam. "Kau menyerang dengan cara apa lagi sekarang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, kelihatan sedang menggampangkan. "Tentu saja dengan api hitam itu, kan? Mudah sekali menggunakannya dan pasti berhasil!"

"Jangan!" _Tai Yin_ menggeleng kuat-kuat. Hah? Tapi kenapa? Ini membuatku makin bingung! "Kau tidak dengar? Mereka semua yakin bukan _Zuan Jin_ yang melakukan pembunuhan itu karena api yang kau gunakan berwarna hitam! Mereka tahu benar api yang dikeluarkan oleh _Zuan Jin_ tentunya bukan api kegelapan seperti itu!"

Oh iya... benar juga. Aku jadi ingat sekarang. "Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan api seperti yang dimiliki Lu Xun!" Hufff! Sebal juga rasanya! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? HAHHHH! Susah sekali, sih!

"Bagaimana kalau kau membunuh dengan cara biasa saja?" Usul _Tai Yin_. "Kalau tidak salah, _Zuan Jin_ selama ini bertarung menggunakan pedang, bukan? Kalau kau bisa membunuh Perdana Mentri Shu itu bersama dengan istrinya menggunakan pedang, tentu orang-orang Shu akan langsung bisa menebak siapa pelakunya!"

Wah! Benar juga! Kenapa tidak terpikir sejak awal, ya? "Ide bagus! Luar biasa, _Tai Yin_!" Seruku kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan kuat-kuat. Senang sekali rasanya punya diriku seorang lagi yang bisa membantu seperti ini! "Baiklah! Sekarang tinggal pedangnya saja!"

Aku memusatkan seluruh kekuatanku di kedua belah tanganku. Dari tubuhku, aku merasakan energi kegelapan yang langsung membentuk bola di antara kedua telapak tanganku yang terbuka. _Tai Yin_ melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman sementara perlahan bola kegelapan itu membentuk sesuatu. Semakin lama semakin terbentuk sebuah pedang berkilat-kilat yang berwarna hitam. Panjang dan bentuknya menyerupai pedang milik Lu Xun.

"Selesai!" Ujarku bangga sambil memamerkan pedang itu pada _Tai Yin_. "Keren sekali, bukan?"

_Tai Yin_ dengan mata_nya_ yang melebar mengamati pedang itu, sebelum kemudian menerjang ke arahku sampai aku nyaris jatuh! "_Zuan Mi_! Keren sekali!" Seru_nya_ berulang-ulang sambil memeluk aku luar biasa erat! Aiya! "Keren! Keren! Keren! Keren!"

"_Tai Yin_!" Seruku sambil menghirup nafas. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas...!"

Untungnya, _Tai Yin_ langsung tahu diri dan melepaskan tubuhku. Tak ayal lagi aku segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya mengisi paru-paruku yang kosong. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu!" Ujarku sebal, sementara _Tai Yin_ hanya menyengir malu-malu saja. "Lihat saja, _Tai Yin_! Hari ini, aku akan membunuh Perdana Mentri Shu itu! Lalu Lu Xun juga akan kubunuh sekalian!"

"Horeeee! Kau benar-benar hebat, _Zuan Mi_!" _Tai Yin_ menyemangatiku. Wahahaha...! Tentu saja aku hebat! "Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya mereka semua sudah tidur." Kata_nya _sambil menunjuk ke rumah itu lagi. Kupalingkan wajahku, ternyata memang benar tempat itu sudah gelap seluruhnya. Cuma beberapa buah lentera saja yang dibiarkan menyala. Tentulah di tengah malam begini semua orang sudah tidur.

Nah, ini saatnya aku beraksi!

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Tukasku penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan tinju tinggi-tinggi. "Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Berjuang, _Zuan Mi_!"

Dan dengan begitu, tubuh _Tai Yin_ perlahan mengabur, sebelum kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam tubuhku. Sekarang, waktunya untuk menunjukkan kebolehanku! Hehehe... Kalau berhasil membunuh Perdana Mentri Shu, tentu asyik sekali! Kalau bisa membunuh Lu Xun, akan lebih asyik lagi! Tetapi seandainya tidak berhasil membunuh Lu Xun pun, aku sudah akan cukup menikmati melihat orang-orang Shu yang bodoh dan lamban itu menuduhnya sebagai pelaku!

Dengan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang kumiliki, aku melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Kediaman Perdana Mentri terletak di luar sebelah selatan ibukota Cheng Du, dibangun di daerah dataran tinggi yang cukup dekat dengan bukit tempat aku berada sekarang. Di bukit ini sendiri tumbuh banyaaaaaaak sekali pohon _wujiu_(7) yang mulai membentuk sebuah hutan yang cukup besar. Seperti namanya, pohon yang tingginya lebih dari delapan belas meter dan diameternya nyaris satu meter ini batangnya berwarna hitam pekat, terutama pada malam hari. Hebat, bahkan di musim dingin seperti ini pohon-pohon itu masih berdaun. Tetapi daunnya tidak lagi berwarna hijau melainkan berwarna ungu tua.

Akhirnya, aku keluar dari hutan pohon _wujiu_ itu yang luar biasa lebat itu. Dari sebuah pohon terdekat, aku melompat ke tembok pagar gerbang rumah setinggi dua meter itu, baru sesudah itu melompat ke bawah. Wah, memang kediaman Perdana Mentri luar biasa luasnya! Rumahnya sendiri yang terletak di tengah tidak begitu besar, tetapi taman pohon _Dao_ itulah yang sangat amat luas.

Aku cepat-cepat berlari ke dalam rumah itu. Pada rumah itu sendiri terdiri dari banyak bangunan yang menyatu membentuk persegi, dengan sisi bagian depan adalah ruang tamu, sisi belakang adalah ruang makan, sebelah kiri adalah kamar tidur tamu yang ditempati Lu Xun dan seorang jendral muda dari Shu. Jadi, kamar Perdana Mentri pasti ada di sebelah kanan. Rupanya dugaanku tepat! Melalui sebuah jedela, aku bisa melihat Perdana Mentri dan istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Pedang hitam yang berkilat-kilat di tanganku kugenggam erat-erat. Aku melompat ke atas atap, kemudian terjun ke bawah dan mendarat tepat di depan pintu masuk. Perlahan, dengan suara yang sangat pelan, kubuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Bagus. Rupanya tempat ini memang tidak dijaga siapapun!

Dengan mengendap-endap, kaki berjinjit-jinjit, aku mendekati tempat pembaringan sepasang petinggi Shu itu. Benar juga. Keduanya benar-benar tidur pulas sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

Kuangkat pedang hitam itu tinggi-tinggi.

_MATILAH KAU, __ZHUGE LIANG DARI SHU!_

Aku kira, pedang itu akan tepat membunuh si Perdana Mentri detik itu juga.

Tetapi rupanya aku salah.

Sekali lagi, seperti saat aku akan membunuh si putri Shu, mereka rupanya dilindungi oleh kekuatan cahaya yang kuat! Kekuatan cahaya itu berbentuk seperti sayap api yang bersinar terang bagai matahari! Sial! Ini... lagi-lagi ini kekuatan Lu Xun!

Ahhhh! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Lu Xun itu bisa melindungi orang lain dari kekuatan kegelapan dengan kekuatan cahayanya! Waktu itu si putri Shu itu dilindunginya dengan cara yang sama seperti ini! Sangking kuatnya cahaya itu, bahkan pedang hitamku langsung hancur berkeping-keping saat bertumbukan dengan perisai sayap api itu!

"YA TIAN!"

Dan karena itu, baik Perdana Mentri maupun istrinya terbangun. Keduanya menatapku dengan mata dipenuhi ketakutan dan keterkejutan. Si Perdana Mentri yang mulai awas segera mengambil kipas senjatanya sementara istrinya mengambil panah tembaknya.

"Mau apa kau, Yaoguai!" Perdana Mentri mengarahkan kipasnya padaku. Meski dalam keadaan kalut seperti itu, dia masih bisa tenang. "Jangan-jangan, kau juga yang membunuh Permaisuri!"

Ugh...! Ketahuan! "Dan sekarang saatnya aku membunuhmu!" Baru saja aku akan menembakkan kekuatan kegelapanku, kekuatan cahaya itu muncul kembali melindungi mereka! Sial! SIALAN! Ini semua pasti perbuatan Lu Xun itu!

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka, menampakkan dua orang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Yang satu adalah jendral muda dengan rambut diikat itu sementara yang seorang lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun si pengacau itu?

"Jiang Wei! Lu Xun!"

"Perdana Mentri!"

Jendral bernama Jiang Wei itu segera mengeluarkan tombaknya dan mengarahkannya padaku. "Berhenti kau, Yaoguai!" Serunya dengan suara keras dan lantang penuh dengan ancaman. "Kalau tidak mau mati!"

Huh! Menyebalkan! Ini benar-benar mengacaukan kesenanganku! Dengan gesit dan sekali berputar, aku menembakkan kekuatan kegelapan lain ke sebuah jendela terdekat sampai kacanya hancur berkeping-keping. Sesudah itu baru melarikan diri. Sebelumnya, tak lupa aku menjatuhkan sesuatu dari balik bajuku.

Mau tahu apa yang kujatuhkan? Setangkai mawar hitam.

"Kejar Yaoguai itu!" Terdengar suara si jendral muda memerintahkan pembantu-pembantu lainnya yang mulai berbondong-bondong datang mendengar keributan yang mengancurkan ketenangan malam itu. Kudengar langhkah derap kaki yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka semua pasti sedang mengejarku sekarang.

Tetapi kemudian, aku mendengar suara lain. "Jiang Wei, dia bukan Yaoguai." Sudah tentu itu suara Lu Xun. "Lihat mawar ini..."

"Yaoguai atau bukan, dia harus ditangkap!" Sergah jendral itu. "Lu Xun! Kau kejar ke sebelah selatan, aku kejar ke sebelah utara!"

Hooo... jadi Lu Xun akan mengejarku ke sebelah selatan? Menarik. Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi ke selatan, dan juga akan memancingnya! Sekarang, kulihat sosoknya yang sudah berlari dalam kegelapan, masuk ke dalam taman pohon _Dao_ tempat aku bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Aku sengaja menampakkan diri dan kemudian berlari lagi, membuatnya langsung mengejarku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tunggu! Meimei!"

Huh! Panggilan itu lagi! Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu olehnya!

Lihat saja, malam ini juga aku akan membunuhnya!

Aku tahu pasti dia mengejarku, terus-menerus mengikutiku sementara aku sudah melompat melewati tembok pagar, kemudian masuk ke hutan _wujiu_ di luar kediaman. Hmph... dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia sedang masuk dalam jebakanku. Yang dia lakukan cuma menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan memanggil 'meimei' tanpa tahu kalau aku sedang mengawasinya dari atas dahan tertinggi sebuah pohon _wujiu_.

Hihihi... sekarang saatnya!

Aku memang sudah menanamkan kekuatan kegelapanku pada pohon-pohon _wujiu_ ini. Mengerikan sekali, bukan? Lu Xun pasti tidak menyangka dia akan diserang oleh berpuluh-puluh sulur tumbuhan yang ganas seperti macan yang menyerbu mangsanya! Sulur-sulur yang keluar dari batang-batang dan dahan-dahan pohon itu memanjang dengan cepat, berusaha mengejar dan menangkapnya. Tetapi aku memang tidak boleh meremehkan Lu Xun! Kecepatannya dapat mengimbangi kecepat sulur-sulur itu!

Menariknya, aku baru sadar Lu Xun tidak membawa pedangnya bersamanya.

"Ugh..." Kesepuluh ujung jarinya sekarang masing-masing memunculkan bola api kecil yang bercahaya hebat, yang semuanya makin membesar! Rupanya, Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatan api miliknya!

"_Jing zhi fei dan!"_

Kesepuluh bola api itu sekarang meluncur terbang mengikuti gerakan sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang mengejarnya, semakin lama semakin membesar, dan mengenai sulur-sulur itu! Tak ayal lagi, tumbuhan yang berasal dari kekuatan kegelapanku yang terkena api itu putus, jatuh, dan mati!

"Ahhh...!"

S-sial! Yang aku tidak menyangka adalah... rupanya serangan Lu Xun tidak hanya membuat benda-benda itu semua putus, tetapi juga membuatku kesakitan seolah seragan itu mengenaiku sendiri! Oh iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Sulur-sulur tumbuhan itu kan kekuatanku juga? Seperti tubuhku sendiri!

Kesepuluh bola api Lu Xun itu semuanya mengenai telak sulur-sulur yang mengejarnya, dengan begitu mengurangi sepuluh sulur! Tetapi bukan hanya itu, aku juga seperti terkena kesepuluh serangannya! Akhirnya, tangannku pun terlepas dari batang pohon ini dan tubuhku jatuh dari pohon! Untung saja pada saat-saat terakhir aku berhasil menyeimbangkan diri!

"Sakit... ughhh..." Aku merintih sambil memegangi tubuhku. Sepertinya Lu Xun tidak menggunakan banyak energi untuk memunculkan kekuatan api itu, tetapi kenapa sakit sekali, ya? Apa Lu Xun makin kuat?

"Meimei!" Sialnya, Lu Xun melihatku dari kejauhan dan sekarang berlari menghampiriku.

Tidak akan kubiarkan!

Sekali lagi, berpuluh-puluh sulur tumbuhan dari pohon _wujiu_ itu menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta, mencerminkan kemarahanku juga ketakutanku yang meluap-luap! Aku tidak mau dia sampai berhasil mendapatkanku! Tidak mau!

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. Ya, aku benar-benar tegang sekali! Bagaimana kalau sampai Lu Xun berhasil menangkapku? Dia... dia tentu akan membunuhku, kan? Dia pasti akan menghukumku habis-habisan! Kata T'an Mo, dia itu cuma berpura-pura saja ingin mencariku dan membawaku kembali, padahal sebenarnya ingin menjebak dan membunuhku! T'an Mo bilang, Lu Xun akan menggunakan cara apapun, mau yang kelihatan baik atau buruk! Aku takut padanya, tetapi pada saat yang sama sangat sangat sangat benci padanya!

Kulihat dia mulai kewalahan menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Kali ini tidak menggunakan kekuatan apapun. Mungkin, dia takut kalau kekuatan itu akan membuatku kesakitan juga.

Mata emasnya tiba-tiba mengarah padaku. "Meimei...!" Serunya. "Meimei, hentikan ini!"

"Tidak akan!" Seruku balik dengan suara yang lebih lantang. "Pokoknya, kau harus kubunuh hari ini juga!"

Dengan seruan itu, semua sulur yang mengejarnya makin bergerak menggila. Akhirnya, tengah melompat, salah satu kaki Lu Xun tersandung sebuah sulur dan dia pun jatuh. Tetapi sebelum itu sebuah sulur sudah membelit kedua tangannya.

Sekarang, dengan tubuh melayang di udara, kedua tangannya terlentang, kaki menggantung, dia seperti kupu-kupu yang terjebak dalam sarang laba-laba. Aku tersenyum gembira. Untung saja aku berhasil menangkapnya! Rencanaku berhasil! Akan kubunuh dia sekarang juga! Kali ini, aku memberanikan diriku untuk keluar.

"Meimei..." Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Apa ini? Lepaskan aku!"

Aku tertawa licik berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutku. "Melepaskanmu? Tidak akan!"

Kali ini, sebuah sulur lain mengikat kedua kakinya, kemudian membelitnya sampai ke pinggang. Kelihatan sekali kalau Lu Xun sedang berusaha mati-matian melepaskan diri. Yah, sebenarnya kalau mau dia bisa saja melepaskan diri dengan kekuatan apinya itu. Tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Yang dia lakukan pada akhirnya cuma, seperti biasa, menghentikan perjuangannya dan pasrah. Selalu begitu. Yah, bukannya aku tidak senang sih.

Kalau melihat Lu Xun yang akhirnya cuma diam, dengan seluruh gerakan dibatasi, tangan dan kaki terikat, rasanya aku jadi tegang. Tetapi tegang karena bersemangat! Rasanya gembira sekali, aku sebentar lagi akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengasyikkan! Dan makin mengasyikkan jika dia cuma diam begitu menerima nasib tanpa memberontak.

Tapi pada saat yang sama... aku juga takut. Bagaimana kalau seandainya itu cuma caranya saja untuk menjebakku?

"Baiklah, akan kuturunkan kau." Kataku pada akhirnya. Lagipula, kalau aku di bawah dan dia di atas situ, bagaimana aku bisa menyerangnya? Sekarang, masih dengan kaki dan tangan terbelit begitu, dia dijatuhkan dan mendarat di depanku. Sebelum berhasil bangkit, sepasang sulur yang membelit kedua tangannya itu menarik tubuhnya ke atas, dengan begitu berada dalam posisi berlutut.

Nah... ini mulai menyenangkan...

Jantungku berdengup kencang karena kasyikan, perasaan senang yang sangat berbahaya yang bisa membuatku gila sangking gembiranya melihat kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam-dalam, tetapi juga perasaan takut yang makin menggunung saat aku makin mendekatinya. Nafasnya yang sedang berusaha diaturnya itu lambat dan berat, tetapi lembut seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya terkulai begitu saja, tidak menggenggam atau mengepal hingga mengizinkan sulur-sulur itu membelitnya makin erat dan kencang.

Wah... wah... wah... pikir-pikir, kalau aku jadi gembira sekali saat bisa menyiksa seseorang seperti ini, rasanya aku sudah tidak waras lagi. Aku sudah seperti pembunuh yang berdarah dingin dan haus mendengar rintihan kesakitannya. Padahal... pada saat yang sama aku juga sangat ketakutan...

"Lu Xun..." Kuangkat kepalanya dengan meletakkan satu jari di bawah dagunya. Mataku bertaut dengan mata emasnya, yang semakin indah dan bening saja karena sudah akan berair sebentar lagi. "Wah, sayang sekali. Ternyata perjuanganmu tidak selama yang kuharapkan..."

Dia tetap saja diam. Matanya kini tertutup setengah.

"Kenapa ragu menyerang tumbuhan itu, heh?" Tanyaku sambil menyibakkan rambut di keningnya, kini dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Aneh sekali Lu Xun ini, entah perasaanku atau tidak, meski di malam seperti ini wajahnya masih terlihat bercahaya.

Perlahan, bibirnya yang bergetar itu terbuka dan menjawabku. "Mana bisa aku melakukannya?" Tanyanya dengan suara lemah. "Kau akan kesakitan, bukan, Meimei?" Suaranya itu... terdengar lembut sekali. Lebih lembut daripada desiran angin malam di musim dingin ini. Sementara aku masih terdiam, dia melanjutkan lagi, dengan satu kalimat yang paling tidak ingin kudengar di dunia ini! "Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan, Meimei... karena aku sayang padamu..."

Itu, kan? Selalu! Selalu itu! Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu gagal membuatnya membenciku?

Dengan penuh kemarahan dan emosi yang meluap-luap, kutampar wajahnya sekeras yang aku bisa. Aku muak dengan semua ini! "Tidak mau! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU SAYANG PADAKU!" Jeritku memaksakan seluruh suara yang ada di tenggorokanku. Aku jengkel! Aku muak dan kesal! Bayangkan saja, entah apa saja yang sudah kulakukan selama ini, baik padanya atau pada orang lain, dia tidak bisa juga membenciku seperti aku membencinya! Aku cuma mau dia berhenti bilang sayang padaku! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi!

"Aku tidak mau disayangi oleh orang sepertimu! Aku ingin hidup sendirian! Bebas!" Seruku penuh amarah yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Aku benci padamu, tahu? Aku benci padamu dan semakin benci kalau kau sayang padaku! Kau tahu? Satu hal yang paling kuinginkan adalah kau lenyap! Kau mati saja! Sesudah itu biarkan aku sendiri menjalani kehidupan yang bebas!"

Rasanya... menumpahkan semua kata-kata sumpahan dan makian itu jauh lebih melelahkan daripada berlari sepanjang sepuluh mil. Tenggorokanku terasa parau dan sakit. Nafasku sampai tersenggal-senggal karena paru-paru yang kekurangan udara.

Tetapi, atas semua perkataanku itu, Lu Xun hanya membalas dengan suara lembutnya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Meimei..." Ujarnya. "K-kalau tidak... kau akan..."

Suara Lu Xun pecah.

Ternyata, dia menangis. Airmata yang keluar dari matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Padahal, aku hanya menamparnya saja...

Kugenggam lagi dagunya, kali ini kuat-kuat sampai dia merintih kesakitan. "Kau menangis?" Tanyaku hampir membentak marah. "Waktu kau dipaksa menandatangani surat itu sampai dicambuki begitu rupa, kau tidak meneteskan airmata sedikitpun! Sekarang cuma seperti ini saja kau sudah menangis?"

Matanya menatap sayu memandangku. Tatapan inilah yang paling kubenci darinya! Tatapan yang seolah menyerukan kalau dia benar-benar sayang padaku tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan padanya! Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Mana ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dipikirkan seperti itu? Aku lebih baik percaya kalau suatu saat matahari akan terbit dari sebelah barat daripada percaya ada perasaan yang absurd dan tidak masuk akal seperti itu!

"Yang membuatku menangis itu kau, Meimei..."

Ugh...! Lu Xun ini...!

"Tidak ada untungnya bagimu kalau aku kembali, kan?" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Biarkan saja aku sekarang menikmati kekuatan kegelapanku! Aku sekarang lebih suka bersama dengan T'an Mo!"

Untuk pertama kalinya matanya melebar dipenuhi ketakutan. "Jangan, Meimei...!" Dia berseru dengan suaranya yang pecah karena tangisan itu. Mata emasnya yang bening bercahaya itu menyembunyikan perasaan seperti terancam. "Meimei... kalau kau terus di dalam kegelapan seperti itu... kau akan..."

"Aku akan apa?" Balasku dengan nada menantang yang sangat sengit bukan main! Gigiku dengan sendirinya mengertak. "Aku akan mati? Baiklah! Aku akan semakin jatuh dalam kegelapan? Tidak apa-apa! Pokoknya aku ingin be...!"

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara!" Aku terhenyak. Baru kali ini Lu Xun seserius ini. Biasanya dia cuma diam. Apakah... apakah kali ini perkataanku sudah kelewatan? Bahkan sampai membuatnya bisa berteriak seperti itu meski dalam posisi berlutut yang sangat tidak nyaman dan kedua tangan tertarik ke kiri dan kanan? "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Meimei! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau terus-terusan dalam kegelapan!"

Apa yang menggerakkannya berkata seperti itu?

Dan tepatnya, sejak awal, apa yang menggerakannya untuk terus mencari dan berusaha menemukanku?

"T-tapi... tapi kan...?" Aku berusaha untuk berbicara, tetapi kenapa sepertinya suaraku sendiri bahkan membohongiku? "... kenapa?"

Suaranya melembut, kembali ke volume normal. "Aku tidak mau kau benar-benar jatuh dan tidak bisa kembali lagi..." Sementara aku terdiam, dia melanjutkan lagi. Dengan desahan yang sama. "Karena... karena aku benar-benar sayang padamu..."

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya tanganku ini mulai menyerangnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAUUUUU!" Aku benar-benar marah sekali! Aku benci padanya sampai aku gila rasanya! Tetapi tetap saja dia sayang padaku! Entah sebenarnya di antara kami berdua, aku atau dia yang gila! "BENAR KATA T'AN MO! MAKHLUK SEPERTI KAU TIDAK PANTAS, TIDAK BOLEH ADA! KAU HARUSNYA MATI SAJA! KAU HARUSNYA LENYAP DARI DUNIA INI!" Cambukku ini kuayunkan sekuat dan secepat yang aku bisa lakukan, berkali-kali menyerangnya. Rasanya tanganku ini sudah bergerak seperti orang kesetanan, dan memang aku sedang kesetanan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang menggerakanku hingga bisa melakukan ini, tetapi memang aku ingin melakukannya!

Sambil terus mengumpat, memaki, dan melemparkan sumpah serapah, cambukku ini terus melecut di atas kulitnya yang tidak pernah lolos dari seranganku. Justru semakin melihat darah yang mengalir, semakin mendengar rintihannya, semakin menghitung berapa banyak tetes airmatanya yang keluar, aku justru makin tidak bisa berhenti! Aku semakin ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi!

Sampai pada satu titik, tanganku mulai kehilangan kekuatannya...

Nafasku tersenggal-senggal, tidak teratur dan kacau sekali. Wajahku dibajiri oleh keringat yang bercucuran. Sial... kalau aku masih punya kekuatan, akan kuteruskan serangan ini, kalau bisa sampai dia benar-benar mati! Sampai nafasnya itu terputus! Tapi sayangnya kepalaku mulai berputar-putar, pandangan mataku sedikit mengabur karena kemarahanku yang membabi buta, darah mendidih yang membanjiri setiap pembuluh-pembuluh di tanganku. Wajahku tentu memanas dan memerah sekarang.

Kulihat hasil kerja kerasku itu. Nafasnya sama bahkan lebih kacau dariku. Dadanya kembang kempis, sepertinya untuk bernafas saja dia kesulitan bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kedua tangannya yang tertarik ke atas itu, tentu sulit untuk menghirup udara. Tubuhnya lebih tidak bisa dikatakan lagi kacaunya. Bajunya yang sekarang robek sana sini itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah oleh daranya. Tidak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang lolos dari serangan buas cambukku. Sekujurnya tubuhnya bergetar, tentu oleh karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku belum puas sebelum membuat darahnya keluar habis dari tubuhnya!

Kali ini aku berjalan memutarinya, berhenti di belakang mengadap ke punggungnya. Tanpa mempedulikan suaranya lagi, aku menarik bajunya dan seketika itu juga kain indah bermotif dari Shu yang dipakainya hancur robek berserakan di tanah.

Heran. Bekas cambukan dari orang-orang Shu itu sudah hilang. Tetapi kenapa tanda '_li_' itu masih belum hilang juga? Benar kata Zhang He saat memberitahukanku bahwa Sima Yi telah memberikan tanda yang begitu dalam dan tidak akan bisa hilang dari tubuhnya.

Jariku mengikuti goresan-goresan yang dalam itu. Tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat lagi. Kali ini tentunya bukan bergetar karena sakit, tetapi oleh karena rasa malu. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan mau aku melihatnya memiliki tanda seperti itu. Tetapi aku juga sudah tahu ini. Waktu Zhang He memberitahukannya, aku melihat tanda itu sebagai keberanian dan pengorbanan yang besar dari seorang Lu Xun. Tetapi sekarang mataku yang sudah gelap ini melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang menjijikkan, sesuatu yang membuatku tidak lagi menginginkannya.

Kuucapkan kalimat itu.

"Selama-lamanya..." Ujarku dengan suara dingin yang bergetar pula. Mungkin bergetar karena perasaan jijik bercampur kemarahan. "... aku tidak akan mau kembali kepada seseorang dengan tanda menjijikkan seperti ini."

Kucengkeram kulit punggungnya, menanamkan kelima kukuku yang panjang pada tubuhnya dan menariknya kuat-kuat. Dia memekik karena kesakitan dan terkejut. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Memang sejak kapan aku peduli? Aku justru senang kalau dia mati! Dengan begitu, tidak perlu lagi ada orang yang perlu kubunuh, tidak ada lagi orang yang terus menggangguku dan memintaku untuk kembali! Kalau aku tidak bisa membunuh tubuhnya, maka aku akan membunuh perasaannya! Aku akan menginjak-injak hatinya yang murni dan bersih seperti anak kecil itu sampai hancur tak bersisa lagi! Kalau aku tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya tak bernyawa, maka aku akan membuat tubuhnya seperti boneka yang bisa bergerak tetapi tanpa perasaan!

Satu tanganku menggenggam erat dagunya dari belakang, sementara tangan yang lain makin menguatkan cengkeramanku. Rintihannya, jeritan kesakitannya, pekikannya, semua menjadi musik yang terus teralun di kepalaku, membuatku merasa ngeri tetapi pada saat yang sama membuatku senang sampai gila rasanya. "Tanda ini diukir di punggungmu karena kau ingin melindungiku, kan?" Bisikku dengan suara rendah di telinganya. Dari mulutnya tidak keluar jawaban apapun. Dia sedang menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Tapi sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau tahu, Lu Xun?" Bisikku lagi, dengan suara yang lebih tajam dan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Kau pasti akan menyesal membelaku mati-matian. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tidak peduli dengan segala hal bahwa kau mengorban dirimu sendiri untukku! Yang kupedulikan cuma bahwa kau punya tanda itu dan kau sekarang adalah makhluk yang menjijikkan dan tak ada harganya!"

Kata-kataku itu tentu jauh lebih menyakitinya ketimbang segala macam serangan atau siksaan yang sudah kuberikan padanya. Aku tidak bicara ngawur. Aku tahu itu. Bahunya tiba-tiba saja terangkat ke atas dengan cepat, seperti orang yang jantungnya telah dihujamkan pisau yang besar. Nafasnya tercekat, tidak bisa masuk maupun keluar dari tenggorokannya. Getaran di tubuhnya makin tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi, tentu kesakitan yang dideritanya luar biasa tidak terperikan lagi.

Sebaliknya, rasa gembira luar biasa, euforia di hatiku saat melihatnya seperti itu juga tidak bisa ditanggul lagi. "Cao Pi memang benar-benar luar biasa cerdik bisa merancang rencana seperti ini. Kau sebaliknya, luar biasa bodoh! Kau kira aku akan mau bersama denganmu yang sekarang punya tanda seperti ini? Jangankan aku, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau denganmu!" Teriakku lagi dan lagi dengan penuh penuh kemarahan dan kejijikkan. Rasanya kata-kata penuh kebencian yang tumpah ruah dari mulutku ini tidak pernah kuucapkan seumur hidup pada orang lain. "Apa kau tahu? Kalau di dunia ini ada satu manusia yang paling kubenci, satu makhluk yang paling ingin kumusnahkan, itu adalah kau!"

Desisan yang keluar dari sela-sela gigiku pasti lebih keras dan lebih mengerikan dari desisan ular manapun. Kata-kata yang tersembur keluar dari mulutku juga pastinya lebih mematikan dari bisa ular manapun baginya. Aku tidak menyangka, meski pada tubuh Lu Xun yang sudah mengalir obat Langit bernama _Dan_ itu, dia masih bisa diracuni dengan kata-kataku.

Lalu aku teringat satu hal yang menyenangkan, yang sangat kutunggu ingin kulakukan. Aku tersenyum licik.

"Waktu kecil dulu, aku sangat-sangat ingin kau menciumku, Lu Xun. Kau juga tahu itu, kan?" Tanyaku. Lagi-lagi, dia tidak menjawab karena masih menggigit bibirnya. "Karena sekarang kita sudah dewasa, tapi kau belum memberikannya padaku juga, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Terserah kau mau atau tidak."

Baru kali ini dia membuka mulutnya. "J-jangan...! Jangan, Meimei..."

Kuambil sebuah botol kecil yang terselip di pinggangku. Kudengar, Lu Xun tidak bisa dipengaruhi oleh racun Yaoguai sehebat apapun karena sudah pernah meminum _Dan_. Tetapi racun yang ada dalam botol ini racun manusia biasa. Kubuka tutup botol itu, kemudian meminumnya tanpa meneguknya. Baru sesudah itu kujambak rambutnya kuat-kuat hingga wajahnya terpaling ke belakang dengan paksa.

Dengan cepat, bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya. Aku tahu, dia pasti tidak suka ini. Aku tahu betapa bencinya dia melakukan hal nista ini. Tetapi justru di situlah letak kesenangannya. Usahanya memberontak bukan ditunjukkan dengan meronta-ronta seperti orang tak waras. Sebaliknya, jeritannya yang bisu itu keluar dalam bentuk airmata.

Lidahku bergerak maju, memaksanya untuk membuka bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Awalnya, tentu saja dia menolak. Tetapi jambakanku di rambutnya, juga kuku-kukuku yang masih tertancap dalam-dalam di dagingnya, makin kuat dan menyakitkan saja untuknya. Aku langsung mengambil kesempatan saat mulutnya terbuka sedikit akan memekik.

Saat itulah, racun di dalam mulutku masuk ke tubuhnya.

Pada saat yang sama, darah yang sudah mengumpul di mulutnya juga masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku bisa mengecap cairan kehidupan itu dengan jelas.

Racun itu perlahan-lahan mengalir masuk ke kerongkongannya. Cairan berwarna hitam kebiruan itu sepertinya tidak bisa masuk semua ke mulutnya, hingga mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Sesudah itu, baru ciuman itu kuhentikan.

Hehehe... aku akan membuatnya mengatakan semuanya... aku akan memaksanya mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di pikirannya!

Aku menyeka bibirku sambil meludah sisa-sisa racun yang masih di dalam mulutku. Yah, tetapi sebenarnya itu tidak perlu. Tubuhku tidak lagi terpengaruh oleh segala racun sejak menjadi seperti ini. Rasa darahnya masih tertinggal sedikit di liang mulutku.

Kupandangi sekarang dirinya. Kalau tidak ada sulur tumbuhan yang menarik tangannya itu, dia pasti akan tergeletak di atas tanah sekarang. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, seolah lehernya sudah patah dan tak dapat lagi berfungsi untuk menahannya tetap tegak. Dari belakang sini, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Jadi aku melangkah ke depan dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Sekarang jarak antara aku dan dia hanya terpisah tidak sampai selangkah. Senyum puas mulai mengembang di bibirku saat aku tahu racun itu mulai bekerja.

"Kali ini..." Ujarku. "... aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kau... tidak akan... bisa."

Mataku mendelik lebar mendengar hal ini. APA? TIDAK BISA? Lu Xun, dengan tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya, nafas terputus-putus seperti orang yang akan menemui ajalnya, suaranya yang pecah dan parau, mata nyaris tertutup dan sekarang, bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku? Kupandangi tubuhnya yang bermandikan darahnya sendiri, dengan genangan darah di bawah kakinya yang masih tertekuk. Sesudah semua ini, dia masih bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan begini yakin? Apakah ini perkataannya yang jujur, yang benar-benar ada di hatinya? Ataukah hanya gertakan?

"Aku tidak akan bisa?" Aku tertawa mengejek. "Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mengambil nyawamu detik ini juga."

Dia masih dengan tenangnya menjawab, meskipun untuk setiap kata-kata dia harus menarik nafas panjang. Suaranya kali ini berbeda. Benar-benar tegas dan kaku, dan dingin... "Yang bisa mengambil nyawaku... cuma diriku sendiri..." Baru kali ini dia mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Sekali lagi dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau pikir... kau bisa? Kegelapan sepertimu... tidak akan bisa membunuhku..."

"APA?" Mataku mendelik lebar, semakin terkejut saja mendengarnya.

"Karena... aku akan menggunakannya sendiri... untuk menyelamatkanmu..."

"KAU...!"

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Lu Xun sebenarnya? Aku sudah melukainya sedemikian rupa, menghancurkan perasaannya dan meminumkan racun ke mulutnya! Tetapi... perasaannya padaku tidak berubah! Apakah... apa mungkin... tidak peduli apapun yang aku lakukan, perasaannya padaku tidak akan berubah? Dia sayang padaku bukan karena ada sesuatu pada diriku, tetapi karena ada sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri...

Tapi... perasaan seperti itu... terlalu mustahil untuk bisa ada di dunia ini!

Karena itu, dia pun mustahil ada! T'an Mo memang benar! Perasaannya itu tidak ada! Maka dirinya pun tidak ada!

Dengan cepatnya, sebilah pedang kegelapan sekali lagi muncul di tanganku. Kali ini...! Kali ini aku akan membuatnya benar-benar tidak ada!

"MATI KAU!"

Tapi, serangan itu tidak pernah sampai padanya.

Sebab, dari belakangku sesuatu yang tajam sudah menusukku, tepat di jantungku.

Aku menatap ke bawah. Ya Tian... sebuah ujung tombak terlihat menembus dadaku, kemudian dari sana tersembur darah. Rasanya aneh sekali... melihat ini. Apalagi saat aku melihat Lu Xun yang kedua mata emasnya menatapku dengan ketakutan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dengan teror yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata semata. Dia bergidik lebih ngeri lagi saat melihat tombak itu dicabut dari tubuhku. Otakku merintahkan kakiku untuk bergerak menjauh karena pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya kalau aku tetap di tempat.

Lalu, rasa sakit itu datang.

Kekuatanku rasanya lenyap seluruhnya. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat bahkan cuma untuk berdiri. Tubuhku terjatuh, dengan tangan satu bersandar di atas pohon sementara tangan yang lainnya di dadaku, dengan bodohnya berusaha menghentikan aliran darahku. Sayup-sayup, dengan kesadaranku yang mengambang ini, aku mendengar dari belakang.

"Ya Tian! Lu Xun!" Itu adalah suara jendral muda bernama Jiang Wei. "Kenapa kau bisa begini? Apa makhluk Yaoguai itu yang melakukannya padamu?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan tubuh Lu Xun dari tanaman-tanaman itu.

Lalu aku mendengar suara Lu Xun. Suara yang sama dengan yang tadi. Tetap parau dan lemah, terputus-putus terutama oleh nafasnya yang tak karuan itu.

"Minggir...!" Suara perintahnya itu jelas terdengar di telingaku. Ya Tian... tidak... suara penuh kemarahan itu... Langkah kaki yang mendekat padaku itu...

Celaka... tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan...

Ugh... sebentar lagi aku akan mati oleh serangan tombak itu. Kenapa... kenapa, ya? Kenapa sekarang aku jadi begitu takutnya untuk mati? Seolah-olah... kalau aku mati berarti aku akan jatuh tertidur dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Dan lagi... kalau aku tertidur, maka Lu Xun akan menangkapku... kalau dia menangkapku... dia akan...

Dia pasti akan menghukumku habis-habisan...

Celaka... aku tidak menyangka aku gagal membunuhnya... lagi. Aku tahu, setiap kali pertemuan dengannya adalah pertaruhan antara aku yang mati atau dia yang mati. Kali ini sepertinya aku akan tahu hasilnya. Kebencian yang bersarang dalam jiwaku masih sedalam dan sebesar yang biasanya, tetapi sekarang ketakutan yang menguasai diriku lebih besar lagi...

Ahhh...! Luka di dadaku ini rasanya benar-benar... sakit! Aku tidak percaya, rupanya inilah yang dirasakan Lu Xun... Ah, tidak. Dia menderita jauh lebih dari ini...

Mataku sendiri berlinang airmata. Memalukan... selalu begini... kenapa aku selalu kelihatan memalukan seperti ini? Aku melihat para Yaoguai yang mati di tangan Lu Xun. Mereka memang ketakutan, tetapi tidak ada yang begitu memalukannya seperti aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata begini. Kenapa Yaoguai-yaoguai itu bisa begitu kuat, juga begitu keras kepala, sampai kepada akhirnya, ya? Kalau aku, kenapa tidak bisa begitu...?

Bolehkah aku berharap... menjadi Yaoguai saja?

Sebelum mataku tertutup, sebelum perasaan ngantuk yang sangat berat ini membuatku jatuh tertidur, aku mendengar sesuatu. Sebuah suara yang memanggilku dengan sangat lembut.

"Meimei..."

Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di depan wajahku. Tetapi percuma saja. Tanganku terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan.

"Aku... mati... aku akan mati..." Bodoh... ayolah... kenapa aku selalu takut mati? Kenapa tidak bisa seperti Yaoguai-yaoguai itu? Yang menghadapi kematiannya dengan gagah? "... tidak mau... takut..."

Kemudian aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan di atas bahuku. Sentuhan yang sangat lembut seolah sehelai sutra terbaik dari Jian Ye, seolah sayap kupu-kupu, menyentuh tubuhku. Tangan yang bisa seperti itu hanya tangan Lu Xun saja. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi, akan ada saatnya tangan itu akan digunakan untuk menempelengku, menampar dan memukulku, sebagai hukuman dari semua yang sudah kulakukan bukan?

Ketakutan terus membayangi pikiranku sementara Lu Xun perlahan mendudukkan tubuhku di atas pangkuannya. Dia sendiri untuk menyangga tubuhku harus bertahan mati-matian, sampai-sampai punggungnya sendiri bersandar pada sebuah pohon _wujiu_.

Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat. Ahhh...! Apakah ini saatnya dia akan mulai menghukumku?

Ternyata tidak...

Satu tetesan airmata jatuh membasahi wajahku. Airmatanya bercampur dengan airmataku.

Tangannya terangkat, hanya untuk mendarat di atas lukaku dengan lembut. Sepertinya dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Tetapi aku terlalu lemah, otakku sudah tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakannya. Suaranya juga terdengar lemah sekali seperti bisikan.

Lalu kulihat tangannya bercahaya. Dan cahaya itu mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Ahhh... perasaan apa ini? Rasanya enak sekali... hangat sekali... Untuk sesaat, aku benar-benar lupa kalau yang memberikan sentuhan seperti ini adalah orang yang suatu saat akan menghukumku...

"Meimei..." Kali ini, suaranya baru terdengar di telingaku. Eh? Pengelihatanku kembali makin jelas. Pendengaranku pun juga. Kenapa seolah ada kekuatan masuk ke dalam tubuhku, ya? "Sudah... tidak sakit... kan?"

Sakit...

Sakit apa?

Oh iya. Tadi di dadaku kan ada tusukan yang besar sekali? Tapi, ketika kulihat lagi... luka itu makin lama makin mengecil. Sementara darah mulai berhenti mengalir dan luka itu tertutup, aku mulai awas dengan apa yang terjadi. Pandanganku mulai mengatakan bahwa aku belum mati, masih berada di tempat yang sama.

Kenapa... bisa begini?

Jangan-jangan... Lu Xun menyembuhkanku?

T-tapi... tidak mungkin bisa! Kalau dia, dengan tubuh yang selemah itu, menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkanku, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan!

Dan ternyata, aku tidak salah.

Ketika lukaku sudah tertutup sepenuhnya, dengan sebuah kekuatan baru, aku berdiri dan langsung menoleh. Aku berbalik ke belakang dan kulihat dia benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri. Matanya tertutup sepenuhnya, dengan kedua tangan terkulai di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Y-ya Tian..."

Itu bukan suaraku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan jendral Shu itu sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini.

Celaka! Aku tahu ini pertanda tidak baik...! Aku panik, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang! Bagaimanapun, Lu Xun, atau kalau tidak jendral Shu temannya itu, pasti akan menangkapku kalau aku tetap berada di sini!

Segera aku lari masuk ke dalam hutan, tanpa mempedulikan raungan penuh marah jendral Shu itu yang menyuruhku untuk tidak lari. Aku menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang kumiliki untuk melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain. Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus lari! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku dan aku masih takut dengan yang namanya kematian! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau dihukum! Aku tidak mau tertangkap!

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari, akhirnya aku benar-benar capek. Tapi kurasa ini sudah cukup jauh. Sudah cukup aman, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Lain waktu, mungkin dia akan benar-benar menemukanku!

"Ahhh...!"

Diriku yang satu lagi!

"_Tai Yin_!" Aku berlari menghampiri _Tai Yin_ yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh, keluar dari tubuhku. Aku berlutut dan memeluk diriku yang seorang lagi. Tubuh_nya_ yang gemetar ketakutan persis sama sepertiku saat ini. "_Tai Yin... Tai Yin..._ Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak berhasil..." Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang kacau balau. "Bahkan... Bahkan Lu Xun berkata... aku tidak mungkin bisa membunuhnya...!"

_Dia_ mengangguk takut-takut. Kedua tangan_nya_ juga memelukku erat-erat. Astaga... rupanya sepertiku, _dia_ juga sedang menangis ketakutan. "Celaka... celaka...! Kita tidak akan pernah berhasil... membunuh _Zuan Jin_..." Suara_nya_ terbata-bata, juga tercampur dengan isakan. Sama saja, tidak berbeda dengan suaraku. "Kalau begini... kalau begini terus... Feng bisa-bisa akan..."

"A-apa...?" Tanyaku. Di otakku, berbagai pikiran buruk yang belum pernah terpikir sebelumnya muncul, membuat pelukanku pada diriku yang seorang lagi menjadi lebih erat. Airmataku sudah tumpah ruah sedari tadi seperti hujan. "Apa yang akan... dilakukan _Tai Yang_...?"

"Feng... sangat sayang pada dirinya yang seorang lagi..." Jawab _Tai Yin_. "Kita... kita akan mati, _Zuan Mi_!" Tangis_nya_ pecah. _Dia_ menangis menggerung-ngerung tanpa bisa mengontrol ketakutan_nya_ lagi. "_Zuan Mi_...! Kita harus lari! Kita harus lari ke tempat yang jauh...!"

Aku juga tahu... aku sudah tahu itu!

"Sekarang, _Zuan Mi_... ayo!" Kata_nya_ lagi. Kali ini pelukan_nya_ benar-benar erat, seolah akan meleburkan tubuhku dengan tubuh_nya_ menjadi satu. Dan memang begitulah keadaannya, _Tai Yin_ kembali masuk dalam tubuhku. "Sebelum terlambat!"

Iya... _Tai Yin_ benar... Tak peduli selelah apapun aku, aku tidak pernah boleh berhenti berlari...!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Jiang Wei**_

Seluruh kejadian itu sudah usai. Tetapi kata-kata Lu Xun masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"_Jangan menyalahkan dia... aku sendiri yang menolak melawannya..."_

Kukira Lu Xun bercanda. Kukira Lu Xun hanya ingin menutup-nutupi kekalahannya melawan makluk itu, makanya dia berkata begitu. Tetapi ternyata aku salah besar. Aku tahu itu saat aku melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada makhluk kegelapan itu sebelum dia pergi melarikan diri. Tahu apa yang dilakukan Lu Xun? Yang dilakukan Lu Xun adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa gila, luar biasa tidak bisa dipikirkan otak.

Dia... menyembuhkan gadis itu.

Kekuatan menyembuhkannya telah menutup luka tusukan yang kuberikan pada gadis setan itu. Aku tahu, untuk melakukan itu dia butuh tenaga yang sangat besar. Tetapi lebih dari itu, tindakan itu membutuhkan kasih sayang yang jauh lebih besar. Kenapa aku bisa yakin akan hal ini? Alasannya sangat sederhana. Dia tentu akan melakukannya pada orang-orang yang telah menolongnya, yang telah berbuat baik padanya. Atau setidaknya, kepada orang-orang yang belum bertemu dengannya juga tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi yang dia sembuhkan adalah...

Aku mendekati tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan mata berlinang airmata bagai hujan.

Kenapa, Lu Xun? Kenapa! Gadis itu, makhluk itu, setan itu, dia telah menyebabkan Lu Xun seperti ini! Saat aku menemukannya, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan dia itu siapa. Dengan wujudnya yang seperti ini, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengenalnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan darah segar. Luka-luka yang dia dapatkan pada saat dipaksa menandatangani surat itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

Gadis itu telah menyiksanya dan melukainya dengan kejam seperti ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Lu Xun tadi menyembuhkannya? Dengan sisa kekuatan yang masih ada padanya? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau tindakan itu dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri? Kenapa? Apa gadis itu pantas?

"Lu Xun..." Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Sebenarnya... apa yang ada di pikiranmu...?"

Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menjawabku.

Kulihat sesuatu yang terselip di kain ikat pinggangnya. Setangkai bunga mawar. Kalau tidak salah mawar yang dijatuhkan oleh pembunuh itu, kan? Mawar itu berwarna hitam...

... tetapi kenapa sekarang berwarna putih?

Sayang sekali, sungguh aku tak mengerti maksudnya...

Perlahan, kuletakkan satu tanganku di bawah kepalanya, sementara yang lain di bawah lututnya. Sekali lagi aku menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan sekali lagi akulah yang mengangkatnya! Bukan! Bukan aku menolak! Justru sebaliknya, aku senang setidaknya bisa sedikit berguna untuknya!

Aku hanya... merasa menyesal.

Dua kali aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Dua kali aku terlambat sehingga dia seperti ini!

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai sambil memandang tubuh yang terbaring di atas tanganku. Kalau aku tidak ingat sedang memondong seseorang, tentu aku sudah akan jatuh berlutut di tanah sambil menangisi kebodohan dan kelambananku.

Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Kenapa Lu Xun begitu menyayanginya sampai-sampai...

"Jiang Wei!"

Suara Perdana Mentri dan istrinya. Keduanya menghampiriku dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh sementara aku masuk melalui pintu gerbang rumahnya. Beberapa orang masih pergi mencari pembunuh itu, membuat tempat ini masih sangat kosong. Seperti dugaanku, ketika mereka berdua melihat keadaan Lu Xun, keduanya langsung terpaku sampai tak dapat mengucapkan apapun dari mulut mereka. Zhuge _Furen_ sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Perdana Mentri akhirnya berhasil menemukan kata-katanya.

"Ya Tian..." Dia menggeleng pelan saat melihat keadaan Lu Xun. "Kenapa bisa...?"

"Keadaannya sangat parah, Perdana Mentri." Balasku sambil menatap kosong ke depan, terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di tempat itu, kubaringkan dia di atas pembaringannya. Tak kusangka, dalam waktu tiga minggu aku harus melihatnya terluka parah seperti ini lagi. Sungguh tidak bisa kubayangkan, mengapa Lu Xun harus menerima semua ini? Apa salahnya? Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, aku mulai membersihkan dan membalut luka-lukanya.

Perdana Mentri pun datang, kemudian mengecek keadaan Lu Xun. Dahinya mengernyit untuk beberapa saat sebelum memanggil istrinya. "Yue Ying, cepat ambilkan penawar racun itu. Cepat!"

Sementara Zhuge_ furen_ langsung berlari pergi, aku yang penasaran ini tak ayal lagi langsung bertanya. "Untuk apa, Perdana Mentri?"

"Dia diracuni." Jawabnya pendek.

"Diracuni?"

Perdana Mentri mengangguk. "Cairan hitam yang tersisa di mulutnya ini, itu racunnya."

"Apa efeknya?" Tanyaku sekali lagi dengan dahi berkerut.

Bahkan orang seperti Perdana Mentri pun bisa kelihatan ragu-ragu begitu untuk menjawab. "Sebenarnya tidak begitu berbahaya." Jawab Perdana Mentri. "Racun ini adalah racun dari kerajaan Wei, yang sepertinya ditemukan oleh seorang Penasihat Wei bernama Sima Yi. Racun ini biasanya digunakan jika..." Perdana Mentri terdiam sejenak. "... sedang mengtrograsi seseorang."

Astaga...

"Jangan katakan kalau itu..."

Perdana Mentri sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Racun yang merusak syaraf sehingga membuat seseorang mengatakan sebenarnya." Jawab Perdana Mentri. "Cara kerjanya hampir seperti arak yang membuat kita tidak sadar, namun ini jauh jauh lebih kuat dari itu. Mungkin dia sedang dipaksa mengatakan sesuatu..."

Aku kembali memgingat-ingat kejadian itu. Oh iya! Tadi aku melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mencium Lu Xun! Tentu itulah saat dimana racun itu diminumkan! Sesudah itu, sementara aku mengendap-endap mendekatinya, aku mendengar Lu Xun mengatakan sesuatu seperti...

...hanya dia saja yang dapat mengambil nyawanya.

Apa maksudnya itu? Apa di sana tersimpan suatu maksud?

Kalau itu kalimat yang paling jujur, yang selalu disimpan Lu Xun dan tidak pernah dikatakannya pada gadis itu, tentu mengandung sebuah arti tersembunyi, bukan? Lalu melihat gadis itu yang marah bukan main, berarti kemungkinan besar Lu Xun belum pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya! Tidak kepada gadis itu, tidak juga kepada orang lain!

Berarti... lagi-lagi hanya aku yang tahu rahasia Lu Xun.

Hanya aku satu-satunya yang melihat Lu Xun dan dirinya yang seorang lagi. Hanya aku yang tahu kalau Lu Xun mencintai seorang gadis pembunuh pengguna kegelapan seperti itu. Dan sekarang, hanya aku yang tahu bahwa Lu Xun seorang yang dapat mengambil nyawanya sendiri dan menggunakannya... untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Tapi apa? Apa maksudnya itu? Rahasia itu... apakah semuanya saling berhubungan?

Sementara aku berpikir keras, Zhuge _furen_ sudah datang membawakan sebuah botol kaca yang panjang. Segera Perdana Mentri mengambilnya dan meminumkannya pada Lu Xun. Sial... kenapa otakku buntu? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun! Apa mungkin... aku boleh menanyakannya pada Perdana Mentri? Ah, sebaiknya tidak. Kalau ini sebuah rahasian yang Lu Xun tidak pernah katakan pada seorang pun, sebaiknya biarlah hanya aku dan gadis itu yang mengetahuinya.

Hmmm... kalau dengan pikiranku yang sangat kacau sekarang, aku hanya bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang kelewat gila. Hahaha... lucu sekali kan kalau Lu Xun benar-benar secara literal mengambil nyawanya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu? Bagaimana dia bisa mengambil nyawanya kalau dia mati?

Tapi... Lu Xun kan punya dirinya yang seorang lagi?

Apa maksudnya...

AH! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Lu Xun dan dirinya yang seorang lagi, seperti yang tadi kulihat, punya hubungan yang luar biasa dekat! Luar biasa indah sekali tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan apapun! Kalau dirinya yang seorang lagi yang mengambil nyawanya... hah! Itu gila! Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi hal demikian?

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalaku. _Tenang Jiang Wei... tenang! Lagipula, itu bukan urusanmu untuk kau pikirkan! Kenapa kau suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain!_ Begitu kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Secepatnya..." Suara Perdana Mentri membuyarkan lamunanku. "... Lu Xun harus cepat keluar dari Cheng Du?"

Mataku terbelalak lebar. "Kenapa, Perdana Mentri?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kau tidak sadar, Jiang Wei?" Jawabnya dengan keseriusan yang sangat tidak main-main. Aku sampai bergidik kaget mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya pembunuh itu sedang mengincar Lu Xun. Bukan kita." Sebelum aku menyatakan keterkejutanku, Perdana Mentri sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku yakin pembunuh itu sudah memperkirakan Lu Xun akan dicurigai sebagai pembunuh Permaisuri. Kemudian, sekarang dia bermaksud membunuhku dan Yue Ying karena Lu Xun ada di tempat ini. Dan jika aku dan Yue Ying sampai terbunuh, maka Lu Xun-lah yang akan sekali lagi dicurigai."

Benar juga... pemikiran Perdana Mentri sangat tajam! Bagaimana bisa aku baru sadar! Ahhh... tapi... Memang benar sih ini demi keselamatan kami semua. Tapi bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Maksudku... bagaimana kalau sampai makhluk itu datang lagi padanya? Bisa-bisa... Lu Xun...

"Ketika dia sembuh nanti, dia harus pergi dari Cheng Du." Kata Perdana Mentri. "Tidak boleh ada satupun yang dekat dengannya."

"Tapi...!"

"Ini demi kebaikannya sendiri, dan demi kita semua."

Satu kalimat Perdana Mentri yang tenang dan pelan, tetapi pada saat yang sama tajam dan langsung membuatku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Keputusan sudah dibuat, tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil tersenyum pahit melihat semua kejadian ini. Padahal, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Phoenix ini, tetapi sebentar lagi akan berpisah...

Aku duduk di sebelah ranjangnya sambil memandang wajahnya yang seperti menahan kesakitan itu. Tetapi anehnya, pada saat yang sama, dia bisa tersenyum. Wajah seperti itu... mengingatkanku dengan wajah seorang anak kecil yang sedih karena harus mengakhiri harinya untuk bermain, tetapi bagaimana pun tetap merasa senang karena tahu besok ia akan bisa melihat matahari pagi lagi, kemudian bermain lagi seperti biasanya...

Kenapa, ya...?

Apa mungkin... seperti yang Perdana Mentri pernah katakan...

... dia tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

Penyembuhan Lu Xun tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Satu minggu sesudah kejadian itu, tubuhnya benar-benar pulih total. Ini semua berkat pertolongan Perdana Mentri dan Zhuge _furen_ juga. Tak kusangka, rupanya mereka berdua juga memiliki kepandaian dalam ilmu ketabiban!

Hari ini, Perdana Mentri sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Lu Xun. Selama seminggu ini, Perdana Mentri juga mengurus masalah membebaskan Lu Xun. Pada akhirnya, sesudah mengemukakan seluruh teori dan pemikirannya, Yang Mulia Kaisar mengizinkan Perdana Mentri membebaskan Lu Xun. Ini kabar baik untuk kami semua, yah meski aku agak sedih harus berpisah dengannya. Lu Xun sendiri, begitu mendengar kabar ini langsung berterima kasih. Aku tahu dia pun senang. Bagaimanapun, Phoenix itu bukan burung yang dapat dikurung dalam suatu tempat saja, kan?

Jadi pagi ini, dia harus pergi. Aku mendapat kehormatan besar boleh membawanya mengantarkannya. Memang, lebih baik tidak banyak orang yang mengantarnya karena tentu akan menimbulkan keributan. Kami berdua keluar dari gerbang tempat kediaman Perdana Mentri sesudah memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada sepasang suami istri Zhuge itu. Lu Xun berterima kasih dengan sungguh-sungguh, sambil menjanjikan bahwa ia akan kembali lagi.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal aku dan dia seorang diri, berjalan menuju kota Cheng Du. Dia bilang, ada seorang teman yang bersama dengannya. Jadi, kami menjemputnya dahulu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ini, kulihat dia hanya diam saja.

"Lu Xun," Aku menepuk bahunya sambil memberikan seulas senyum. Dia membalas dengan sebuah senyum yang aneh, tidak menampakkan kesenangan tetapi juga bukan kesedihan. Tetapi penuh dengan perasaan. Hanya saja, perasaan apa itu, aku tidak tahu. "Maafkan pertemuan yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Suatu saat kau akan kembali, kan?"

Dia mengangguk sekali. "Pasti, Jiang Wei."

Aku menghela nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkan aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu!"

"Begini," Kulihat mata emasnya yang bening menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. Ekspresi anak kecil yang polos itu, siapa yang tidak senang melihatnya? "seandainya, pelaku yang membunuh Permaisuri itu tertangkap, apa kau akan senang?" Tanyaku. Sudah kuduga. Dia kelihatan benar-benar terperanjat sampai nafasnya terhenti untuk sesaat. "Yan Lu mengatakan padaku dia tidak akan mencari pembunuh ibunya lagi."

"Ohhh..." Lu Xun mangut-mangut mengerti. Dia ahli strategi yang hebat, bisa menipu dengan gayanya itu. Tetapi aku tahu kalau dia pasti tahu segala sesuatu tentang siapa pembunuh Permaisuri sebenarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis pembunuh itu? Bahkan Perdana Mentri sudah tahu! Hanya saja, sesudah aku menceritakan apa yang Lu Xun lakukan demi gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu, Perdana Mentri bermaksud untuk bungkam sementara waktu. Aku juga. Di satu sisi, aku ingin mengatakannya pada Yan Lu. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin membuat Phoenix di sebelahku ini, yang sudah bersedih, makin bersedih lagi.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Lu Xun? Menegakkan keadilan seperti pada umumnya? Apa kau tidak marah karena pembunuh itu kau sampai dituduh yang bukan-bukan?"

Dia tidak menjawab apapun. Tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya sekali ke atas, kemudian muncullah angin yang lembut dan hangat bertiup dari arah timur. Hei, aneh. Kenapa di musim dingin seperti ini bisa muncul angin yang hangat? Selain itu, angin-angin itu juga menerbangkan kelopak bunga _Luo Lan_. Bunga kesukaan Yan Lu dan Permaisuri...

Matanya sekarang melihat ke atas. "Yang penting, Yan Lu sudah mendapatkan kedamaian yang dicarinya..."

Aku terhenyak.

Dia benar-benar Phoenix, yang akan membawa kedamaian di China ini...

Tak terasa, kami pun sampai di kota Cheng Du. Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, dia berjalan ke arah gedung perkumpulan Gaibang. Di sanalah aku melihat seorang gadis Gaibang lain berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam menyambutnya dengan penuh kegembiraan dan kelegaan, sampai-sampai matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lu Xun! Kau benar-benar kembali!"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah berjanji akan kembali di akhir musim dingin!"

Dilihat dari logatnya, aku tahu gadis ini pasti juga adalah orang Wu sama seperti Lu Xun. Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh.

Kenapa... kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis ini, ya? Apa pernah suatu kali di dalam mimpi...? Di alam bawah sadarku...?

"Jiang Wei!" Seruan Lu Xun itu seketika langsung mengejutkanku, membuatku nyaris terlonjak. Dia menggandeng gadis Gaibang dari Wu itu dan memperkenalkannya. "Kenalkan! Ini Zhou Ying! Dia adik angkatku yang selama ini menemaniku!"

"Oh, _huixia_ pasti Jendral Jiang Wei!" Gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam penuh sopan santun. "Terima kasih telah merawat Lu Xun selama ini dan mengantarkan dia kembali."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tolong panggil aku 'Jiang Wei' saja." Kataku padanya. "Senang dapat melakukannya, Zhou Ying. Lagipula..." Mataku kembali memandang Lu Xun. "... kakak angkatmu ini Phoenix. Siapa yang tidak senang dapat membantunya?"

Lu Xun tertawa. "Ah, Jiang Wei! Kau ini ada-ada saja!"

Kami bertiga pun berjalan ke arah gerbang kota. Tengah perjalanan, baru aku menyadari sesuatu. Zhou Ying mengenakan sebuah tusuk konde bunga _Luo Lan_! Wah, sungguh tusuk konde yang sangat indah sekali! Dan lagi, persis dengan bunga kesukaan Yan Lu. Hmmm... bagaimana kalau Yan Lu memakainya, ya? Wah, tentu cocok sekali untuknya!

Ah, tapi itu kan benda orang lain? Kenapa aku berpikir begitu, sih?

Akhirnya, kami tiba di pintu gerbang kota.

"Kurasa, sudah waktunya kita berpisah." Kata Lu Xun sambil tersenyum sedih.

Aku juga menyunggingkan senyum yang sama. Dari balik pakaianku, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kantong berisi tiga lempeng emas. Aku mendekati Lu Xun sampai benar-benar dekat, kemudian meletakkannya di tangannya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. "Ambillah. Ini pemberian istimewa dari Kaisar."

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Kau jangan meremehkan ketiga benda ini." Jawabku dengan suara berbisik. "Benda ini dapat membebaskanmu dari segala hukuman di Shu ini. Bahkan jika Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri yang menjatuhkan hukuman apapun padamu, dari yang teringan sampai yang terberat, hukuman itu dianggap tidak ada jika kau menunjukkan lempengan emas ini (8)." Jelasku seraya menyerahkan lempengan emas berbentuk kotak yang bergambar naga itu.

Lu Xun menerimanya dengan wajah serius, dan begitu tahu betapa berharganya benda itu, cepat-cepat menyimpannya dengan baik. Tentu saja. Jika sampai benda itu diambil oleh orang yang salah, maka dampaknya bisa buruk sekali.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jiang Wei. Sampaikan juga rasa terima kasihku pada Yang Mulia." Katanya sambil bersoja dalam-dalam.

Sesaat lamanya, kami hanya bisa berdiam-diaman.

Dia menepuk bahuku. "Tenang saja. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Jiang Wei. Aku janji."

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku tahu, Lu Xun." Jawabku. "Aku tidak akan bilang selamat tinggal."

"Baiklah." Dengan begitu, dia pun membantu Zhou Ying naik ke punggung kudanya, sebelum berbalik sebentar dan melambaikan tangan padaku. "Kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Aku membalas lambaiannya. "Tentu saja!"

Semakin lama kulihat kedua orang itu semakin jauh... semakin jauh... hingga hilang di balik kabut salju putih yang menutupi pemandangan. Ya. Aku yakin benar akan bertemu lagi dengan Phoenix itu. Kalau semua masalahnya sudah terselesaikan, dia akan kembali dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi.

Jadi aku berbalik lagi, masuk ke dalam kota dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, mata yang kering dan menatap lurus kedepan.

* * *

(1) Catur China. Cara mainnya hampir sama kayak catur biasa, cuma bidaknya agak sedikit berbeda. Pionnya juga bukan pake pion biasa tapi kayak keping2 kayu yang adatu tulisannya di atasnya... (Kalo sodara mau, silahkan cari infonya di inet karena selain itu di chap2 berikutnya xiangqi ini juga bakal masuk~)

(2) Zhao jiang: Kalau di catur, sama artinya dengan "SKAK" atao bahasa inggrisnya "CHECK"

(3) Jiang shi: Kalau di catur, sama artinya dengan "SKAKMAT" atao bahasa inggrisnya "CHECKMATE"

(4) **SAYA MENGAKU**. Kata-kata ini bukan original buatan saya. Kata-kata ini saya kutip dari salah satu perkataan Lu Xun. Jadi ceritanya pas di Battle of Yi Ling itu banyak jendral yang nggak nurut sama Lu Xun cuma gara2 dia masih muda. Nah, Sun Quan nanya kenapa kok Lu Xun nggak ngelaporin aja jendral2 itu. Lu Xun jawab dengan jawaban _"I receive great kindness from the country and have been given a position beyond my abilities. Moreover, out of the generals in question, __some were the heart and spirit of the state, some fought as her teeth and claws; others were responsible in the building of the country's foundation in some other way. They were all important and talented people of the country on whom the country relies.__ Although I have only mediocre qualities, I seek to imitate Xiangru and Kou Xun's putting up with and working with their colleagues, for the well-being of the state."_ (Yang digaris bawahi yang saya kutip) Sumber: Kongmin (dot) net

(5) Udahlah anda nggak perlu pura2 bodoh... pasti tau ini siapa... *dinuklir gara2 nggak penting*

(6) Dalam bahasa arsitek, tempat yang lantai satunya terbuka sampe lantai 2 itu disebut VOID *dinuklir gara2 sok arsitek*

(7) _Chinese Tallow Tree_ 烏桕樹

(8) Sungguhan saya lupa barang ini namanya apa... Yang jelas ya seperti yang Jiang Wei katakan, benda ini cuma bisa diberikan oleh Kaisar aja dan fungsinya bisa untuk menghilangkan hukuman apapun yang dijatuhkan, dari hukuman yang paling ringan ampe hukuman mati sekalipun~

Wokey~~~ That's all for today's chap~~~ Berikutnya, kita akan masuk ke arc baru lagi (berhubung Lu Xun n Zhou Ying udah keluar dari Cheng Du)~~~

Review?


	52. The Death of Will

**~~~Reply Review~~~**

**IXA Cross:** Nah itu silahkan anda cari tau sendiri~ yang pasti saya nggak mau ngasih SPOILER~~~~ *dinuklir seketika*

**Fei Qi:** Yahhh... kalo tentang Zhao Yun, silahkan anda cari tau di chap ini~~~ Wkwkwkw... *dinuklir*

**Putri:** Ahahaha~ Penasaran? Penasaran? Penasaran? Horeeee~~~ saya berhasil bikin readers penasaran~ *dinuklir seketika*

**Fang2:** Wah~ Ternyata sekarang anda suka Jiang Wei, toh~ XDDDD Hohoho~~~

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Yups tepat sekali~ Hohohoho~~~ itu emang saya sengaja supaya kesan yang udah MENGERIKAN nggak makin MENGERIKAAAANNN~~~ *dinuklir*

**Bos:** Wokey~ Makasih~~~

**Fansy Fan:** Hohoho~ Glad you like it... ^^ And about Yangmei... errr... she will appear soon~~~

Wokey~~~ Jadi sodara, kita masuk sebuah arc lagi yaitu... wewww... sejujurnya saya belum menentukan nama arc ini... Yang pasti, arc kali ini terdiri dari 3 chapter. Sesudah itu kita akan masuk ke arc yang baru lagi~~~ yang baru lagi~~~ dan yang baru lagi~~~~~~

Oh, iya... Mumpung inget, saya mau memberikan penjelasan tentang chap 50 yang judulnya "Bringing Home a Tender Phoenix". Tender di sini bukan maksud saya tender yang perjanjian itu loh, ya~ Dan tender di sini juga bukan maksudnya lembut... Tender di sini maksudnya terluka... getu~~~

Trus, ehm, sejujurnya saya harus mengaku bahwa ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** chapter yang ini, meski SAMA SEKALI tidak mengandung yang namanya violence apalagi guro, saya merasa chap ini chap yang cukup... erm... kejam. Yah, pokoknya saya udah ngasih tau anda loh ya~ ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Hmmm... wokey sementara ini saya tidak ada hal lain yang disampaikan~ Selamat membaca~~~

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

S-sa... sakit...!

Kenapa...? Kenapa perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan ini bisa ada di dunia...?

Dan... dan kenapa aku...? Kenapa aku... yang harus mengalaminya...?

Memang kakiku sedikit berdarah, begitu juga dengan tanganku. Ujung lengan serta bagian bawah bajuku yang berwarna putih terkena darahku sendiri. Tetapi bukan ini yang membuatku kesakitan! Sungguh! Kalau cuma sakit seperti ini, tidak ada apa-apanya untukku. Aku pernah menjalani yang jauh lebih parah dari ini.

Tapi, ada perasaan sakit yang lain. Bukan di tubuhku tetapi jauh di dalam hatiku. Ya Tian... sungguh aku tidak menduga bahwa perasaan sakit seperti ini rupanya diizinkan untuk bisa hadir di dunia ini. Semoga... aku berharap dengan sangat... kalau memang aku yang harus mengalaminya, biarlah hanya aku saja... jangan sampai orang lain pun merasakan perasaan ini. Siapapun, bahkan orang yang paling kuat, paling tangguh, dan paling pemberani sekalipun akan merinding ketakutan dan ngeri pada perasaan seperti ini.

Perasaan seperti apa yang ada di hatiku? Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Aku merasa jijik. Bukan jijik kepada seseorang tetapi kepada diriku sendiri. Kenapa... kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Aku memiliki kekuatan cahaya, kan? Aku punya kekuatan cahaya yang sangat kuat, itu memang benar! Tetapi... kenapa sekarang kekuatan itu tidak ada lagi? Malah sebaliknya, yang memenuhi hati dan pikiranku, cuma kegelapan saja... cuma kegelapan yang pekat... Dan kegelapan ini begitu hebatnya sampai seolah-olah benar-benar dapat memiliki wujud! Bajuku yang berwarna putih kini berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi hitam. Dan bukan hanya itu. Aku mencium bau yang busuk luar biasa, bukan di hidungku melainkan di hatiku. Ya, perlahan aku mulai merasakan kegelapan yang meraih, menggapai-gapai ke atas ingin menenggelamkanku.

Aku merasa takut. Ketakutan yang luar biasa! Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidup ini aku merasa begini ketakutan! Aku teringat ketika kecil dulu pernah dibawa kepada orang-orang Wei yang akan menyakitku, juga ketika aku berada di istana Wei itu sendiri. Ya, saat itu aku memang takut. Tetapi perasaan takut kali ini jauh berbeda. Aku... aku akan berada di sebuah tempat yang lain! Aku seperti akan dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang sangat mengerikan! Bukan kamar penyiksaan, bukan penjara, bukan ruang intrograsi maupun benteng musuh! T-tempat ini... tempat... tempat dimana tidak akan ada seorangpun... yang bahkan sedetik saja tidak ingin berada...

Aku merasa sendirian. Iya... sendirian. Biasanya aku tahu akan ada banyak orang disekelilingku yang akan mendukungku, baik secara terang-terangan atau tidak. Bahkan jika semisalkan aku benar-benar sendirian pun, aku punya diriku yang seorang lagi yang selalu membuatku kuat bertahan. Tetapi saat ini... _dia_ tidak ada...

Aku merasa malu. Ingin rasanya kedua belah tanganku menutupi wajahku. Tetapi tidak bisa... tak lama lagi, semua orang akan melihatku seperti ini...! Orang-orang sayang padaku... orang-orang yang benci padaku... semuanya!

Aku merasa bersalah. Meski perasaan bersalah karena apa, aku juga tidak tahu.

Entah perasaan apa lagi yang ada. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu.

Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa, ya?

Apa mungkin... ini karena hal yang baru saja kulakukan?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat-sangat aku sayangi dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dia hilang di dalam lembah gelap yang penuh dengan duri. Aku menolongnya. Tetapi, betapa kagetnya aku ketika menemukan bahwa di dalam dirinya cuma terisi kegelapan! Kegelapan yang benar-benar pekat!

Maka, aku melakukan satu hal. Aku menukarkan cahayaku dengan kegelapannya.

Dan inilah yang terjadi padaku.

Aku tahu benar ketika aku menerima kegelapan itu, perasaan seperti ini akan muncul. Tetapi tak kusangka akan lebih menyakitkan daripada yang kukira! Pantas saja tadi kulihat keadaan gadis itu benar-benar menyedihkan, hanya bisa menangis bisu sementara tubuhnya dililit oleh segala jenis duri yang menyakitkan. Tubuhnya seperti lumpuh. Matanya kehilangan cahaya dan sepertinya di otaknya tidak ada secuil pun perasaan senang.

Sekarang, saat aku melihatnya, keadaannya jauh berubah. Wajahnya sekarang berseri-seri. Matanya yang indah dengan sorotan penuh cahaya. Tubuhnya benar-benar bersih dan tidak lagi lumpuh. Tetapi yang lebih penting daripada itu semua adalah, dia dipenuhi dengan kekuatan cahaya. Kekuatan yang membuatnya begitu indah, cantik, dan bersinar seperti ini sekarang, tidak lagi berada dalam kegelapan yang menjijikkan dan memuakkan itu.

Tapi... aku...

Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang. Aku... takut...

Wajahku kupalingkan lagi ke depan. Untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, aku merasa benar-benar takut. Karena aku tahu siapa yang berada di depanku sekarang. Tidak... tidak mau...! Aku tidak mau _dia_ melihatku seperti ini!

Sebelum mataku berhasil bertemu dengan mata_nya_, kembali lagi perasaan-perasaan yang menyiksa itu muncul.

C-celaka... Apa... apa ini...?

Pandanganku terjatuh ke bawah, dimana aku melihat tanah dibawah berubah menjadi hitam, seolah ada bayangan yang jatuh di atasnya! Dan bukan hanya itu, kegelapan itu pekat sekali! Entah nyata atau tidak, kegelapan di bawah kakiku itu seolah mengeluarkan tali-tali yang kemudian berusaha menggapaiku! Aku tidak bisa lari lagi! Mulai dari kakiku, pinggang, tangan, bahkan sampai leherku diikat oleh tali-tali berwarna hitam itu!

Kenapa...? Kenapa bisa begini?

Inikah... yang terjadi saat aku menjadi kegelapan untuk gadis itu?

Aku tidak bisa lagi menutup-nutupinya. Aku benar-benar takut...!

Bukan aku yang menginginkan kekuatan kegelapan itu! Sampai kapanpun tidak akan! Tetapi... karena aku begitu ingin menyelamatkan gadis pemilik kekuatan kegelapan, kegelapan itu yang sekarang menuntutku untuk menjadi tempatnya bersarang...

Sampai di sini, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku erat-erat. Percuma saja aku berseru, aku toh tidak akan minta tolong. Dan percuma saja aku merintih kesakitan, aku sudah tahu kesakitan ini tidak akan bisa dihindari lagi. Ah, tapi ini bukan hanya sekedar perasaan sakit di tubuhku saja...

Kegelapan...

Kegelapan hebat yang terus-menerus memasuki tubuhku ini... bahkan kurasa lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakan ini...

Sampai kapan lagi semua ini berakhir...?

...

Perlahan, kedua mataku kubuka.

Ah, rupanya aku tidak berada di tempat itu lagi. Aku bukan sedang berada di sebuah taman dengan gadis itu dibelakangku dan aku melindunginya. Yah, kurasa semuanya sudah berakhir bukan? Ya kan? Hanya sampai di sini saja, kan?

Namun, semakin aku menyadari dimana aku sekarang, aku sadar semua itu hanyalah permulaan saja...

Tempat dimana aku berada sekarang mirip sekali dengan sebuah tempat yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, keadaanku sekarang persis dengan saat ketika aku berada di tempat itu. Tempat ini, menyerupai sebuah aula yang besar, dengan banyak orang di sekelilingku, semua mata memandang ke arahku yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah. Seumur hidupku, tempat inilah yang paling mencoreng luka paling dalam di pikiranku, sedalam luka yang sengaja diberikan di atas punggungku.

Tempat ini... _Taihe dian_-Aula _Taihe_!

K-kenapa...? Kenapa aku kembali lagi... di tempat mengerikan ini?

Apa aku akan menjalani lagi hal seperti itu? Ketika aku dipermalukan dihadapan semua pembesar Wei?

Tapi... hei...

Ini... ini bukan tubuhku!

Kalau ini memang tubuhku, seharusnya luka-luka yang tadi kuterima saat menyelamatkan gadis itu dari duri-duri yang mengikatnya masih ada! Anehnya, di tangan dan kakiku tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Astaga... aku baru sadar, yang berada di tempat ini sekarang, yang ditelanjangi dan diperhadapkan dengan sebegini banyak orang bukan tubuhku tetapi jiwaku, hatiku!

Hanya untuk sedetik lamanya, aku merasakan sedikit kelegaan. Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu takut akan apapun. Aku punya kekuatan cahaya, dan tidak pernah sekalipun aku menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan.

Tapi... apa benar begitu?

Kalau begitu, kenapa seluruh perasaan menyiksa yang sedari tadi kurasakan semakin kuat saja?

Oh... aku ingat...

Jiwaku sudah menjadi gelap... karena kekuatan kegelapan gadis itu berpindah padaku!

Sementara tubuhku semakin bergetar karena takut, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang berbeda di tempat ini dengan yang pertama kali kulihat. Kalau yang kulihat waktu itu adalah para pembesar Wei, sekarang yang kulihat adalah orang-orang yang lain juga, bahkan orang Wu dan Shu! Dan juga, kalau dulu mereka kulihat sedang memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan dan perasaan puas karena berhasil mendapatkanku, sekarang mereka memandangku dengan tatapan yang lain. Wajah mereka merah padam karena amarah, tatapan tajam terarah langsung ke arahku.

Dan hebatnya, sesuai dengan tatapan mereka itu, aku sekarang hanya bisa tertunduk oleh rasa bersalah.

Padahal, kesalahan apa yang kulakukan pada mereka, aku tidak tahu!

Tiba-tiba, dari arah sebelah kiri, aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki. Saat kupalingkan wajahku, rupanya terdapat dua orang Shu, teman baik yang baru saja kutemui. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu! Tapi, kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Yan Lu yang dipenuhi dengan rasa keadilan itu matanya berkobar-kobar oleh kemarahan seperti melihat seorang pelanggar hukum. Sementara Jiang Wei sendiri tidak berbeda darinya.

Aku cuma bisa memandang mereka saja, tetapi tidak berani melakukan apa-apa. Ahhh... bahkan sekarang bertatap muka dengan mereka pun aku tidak berani. Aku hanya bisa tetap di sini, berlutut dan membungkuk rendah-rendah dengan kepalaku tertunduk begitu dalam.

Kulihat dua pasang kaki kini berada tidak jauh dari tempatku.

Lalu sebuah suara.

"Kau pembunuh!"

Mendengar tuduhan keras dari purtri Shu itu, aku begitu inginnya memalingkan wajahku, berdiri tegap, kemudian bertanya dengan suara sama kerasnya 'apa yang aku lakukan?'. Tapi... aku tidak bisa... dan tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya...

Karena yang dia katakan itu... benar.

Jadi, aku cuma bisa diam sementara tuduhan itu dilanujutkan.

"Makhluk tak berhati seperti kau tak pantas ada di dunia ini!" Kali ini Jiang Wei pun ikut melontarkan amarahnya. "Kau sudah membunuh Permaisuri Gan! Lalu kau nyaris membunuh Perdana Mentri!"

_I-itu...!_

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah mereka dengan mataku yang melebar.

_Gadis itu yang melakukannya!_

Tetapi perkataan itu tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulutku. Yang keluar hanya air mata yang entah bagaimana bisa mengalir begitu saja. Ya, aku tahu. Kekuatan kegelapan yang dipakai gadis itu untuk membunuh, sekarang ada padaku...

Aku... yang melakukannya...

"Kau...!"

Yan Lu melayangkan tangannya, seolah siap menampar atau memukulku! Aku tidak mengelak, hanya menutup mata saja karena takut! Ugh... ini hanya akan jadi yang pertama saja...

Tetapi... anehnya serangan itu tidak pernah datang.

Saat kubuka mataku, keduanya memang masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. Tetapi tidak ada tamparan, tidak ada pukulan atau hukuman atau apapun. Aneh. Aku tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun... sampai aku menyadari sesuatu. Tadi Yan Lu bukan mengangkat tangannya untuk sia-sia. Baru aku sadar sekarang, di bahu kiriku tertempel sebuah kertas. Kertas itu... betapa kagetnya aku saat kubaca rupanya terdapat tuduhan-tudahan itu! Yang mereka serukan padaku!

Celaka...! Benar-benar aku tidak bisa mencabut kertas ini dari bahuku!

Sementara aku masih berkutat dengan kertas ini, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu sudah tidak ada. Tahu-tahu, di depanku terdapat beberapa orang, sepertinya mereka rakyat biasa bahkan ada pula yang Gaibang! Mereka semua kukenal sebagai orang-orang dari kota Zhou Zhi. Bahkan di anatara mereka aku juga mengenal seseorang yang sempat untuk beberapa jam menjadi rekan seperjalananku, Min An.

"Oh, jadi kau pembunuhnya!" Seru _Gaibang_ itu penuh kemarahan. "Kau yang telah membinasakan semua orang-orang tak bersalah malam itu, bukan?"

Mataku dengan cepat berpindah kepada mereka. Kenapa... kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa semuanya menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu...? Aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau seorang pun melihatku! Iya, benar yang mereka katakan! Aku telah membunuh semua orang yang tidak bersalah itu!

Wajahku kubenamkan dalam-dalam ke kedua belah telapak tanganku. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka lagi...!

Tapi, meski tidak melihat, aku tetap saja bisa mendengarkan suara-suara itu. Suara-suara yang terus-menerus menuduhku lagi dan lagi! Tidak akan pernah berhenti! Betapa... betapa inginnya aku berteriak pada mereka semua untuk diam! Berteriak kalau semua itu bukan aku yang melakukannya! Bahkan... bahkan... bahkan aku hampir saja menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang dibunuh itu!

Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengelilingiku sekarang... Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang, baik yang kukenal atau tidak.

"Jadi ini penjahat yang membunuh Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu!" Suara Jendral Zhu Jun bersahutan dengan Jendral Huangfu Song. Bentakan yang penuh angkara murka dan kebencian itu membuatku bergidik ketakutan...! "Setan rendahan seperti ini harusnya dihukum seberat-beratnya, kemudian dipertontonkan agar semua orang bisa tahu kebusukannya!"

_Tidak! Itu bukan aku! _Satu sisi diriku menjerit kuat-kuat di dalam hati, tetapi aku mati-matian menahan jeritan itu. Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya... tidak boleh... dan tidak bisa...

Yang bisa kulakukan cuma satu. Sementara semua tuduhan, bentakkan, dan hinaan itu keluar dari mulut mereka, aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka semua... dan tidak ingin wajahku dilihat oleh mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya orang seperti ini rupanya salah satu dari kita!"

Suara itu...

Suara itu kalau tidak salah suara Jendral Ling Tong bukan? Dia... seorang teman yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulihat!

Akhirnya, dengan memberanikan diriku, aku menangadahkan wajahku menatapnya. Baru saja aku akan berseru meminta tolong padanya, aku sudah disambut oleh air mukanya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan semua orang-orang ini. Di sebelahnya, aku juga bisa melihat Jendral Gan Ning dan Jendral Lü Meng.

"Bisa-bisanya melakukan semua itu!" Suara Jendral Lü Meng yang menggelegar membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar. "Jika tidak ada dia, tidak mungkin kita kalah di He Fei! Manusia rendah seperti ini apa bedanya dengan pengkhianat?"

Belum selesai keterkejutanku, kudengar lagi suara lain. "Bahkan gara-gara dia sampai Kaisar dan Permaisuri tewas!" Suara itu... suara Penasihat Zhou! "Anjing dan babi saja tahu untuk tidak menyebabkan kematian orangtua sendiri! Dia bukan manusia! Dia ini lebih rendah dari segala anjing dan babi!"

Ya Tian... dua orang mentor yang selama ini mengajariku, memberikanku ilmu mereka... yang memberiku pujian jika aku berhasil. Kenapa mereka sekarang bisa mengata-ngataiku seperti itu? Sungguh... yang melakukan semua itu bukan aku... bukan aku...

Yang melakukannya adalah...

Ahhh...

Tidak, mereka tidak salah... yang melakukannya memang aku...

Semua yang dilakukan gadis itu... gadis yang kutolong itu, semuanya ditujukan padaku sekarang...

Samar-samar, ingatanku seolah meninggalkanku. Masa laluku, bahwa aku sebelumnya pernah berbuat baik dan menolong mereka, semuanya hilang bagai kabut yang tertiup angin. Yang memenuhi pikiranku malah segala pemandangan yang mengerikan... Istana Chang An dengan Putri Mingzhu serta beratus-ratus dayang dan kasim tidak bersalah yang mati bergelimang darah, kota Zhou Zhi dengan orang-orangnya yang juga tewas mengerikan, lalu Istana Cheng Du, tepatnya _luolangong_ yang terbakar menghanguskan orang-orang yang tak terhitung banyaknya, ditambah Permaisuri Gan...

Ahhh... jadi... semua kesalahan gadis itu... dilimpakan padaku sekarang...?

Tangan mereka memang hanya menudingku, sama sekali sedikitpun tidak menyentuhku. Tapi... ucapan mereka semua... apa bedanya semua itu dengan ribuan pisau yang dihujamkan padaku? Atau dengan anak-anak panah yang semuanya menusukku? Dan... perasaan malu dan bersalah ini...

Tak terasa, airmataku sudah membasahi seluruh wajahku.

Tak heran gadis itu hanya menunduk, tidak mengatakan apapun dan menangis saat aku menolongnya. Rupanya inilah perasaan yang dirasakannya saat itu...

Oh iya... gadis itu... aku menjalani semua itu deminya, bukan? Ahhh... syukurlah perasaan ini tidak perlu ditanggungnya lebih lama lagi. Yang membanjiri hatinya pasti bukan perasaan seperti ini lagi.

Hanya gadis itu... satu-satunya cara untuk mengurangi kesakitan ini hanya dengan mengingatnya di dalam pikiranku...

Gadis itu...

Gadis bermata dan berambut perak itu... yang dulu senang sekali memanjat pohon yangmei dan makan buahnya... yang begitu nakalnya hingga membuat siapapun menyerah mengajarinya... yang suka melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya, sekehendak hatinya, yang pada akhirnya sampai menyebabkan dia jatuh ke dalam kegelapan seperti itu...

Yangmei... Meimei...

Meimei... apa saat memilih kegelapan, kau tahu kalau keputusanmu itu kelak akan mendatangkan hukuman seperti ini sekarang...?

... dan... apa kau tahu kalau aku yang akan menjalaninya untukmu?

Pasti tidak, kan?

Aku duduk di tempatmu sekarang...

Ahhh...

Rupanya, semuanya sudah berakhir...

Suara orang-orang itu makin melemah dan melemah, hingga tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini. Orang-orang itu sepertinya sudah pergi, dan barulah aku memberanikan diri mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingku. Ya, tempat itu benar-benar kosong sekarang. Hanya aku sendirian yang masih tersisa di tempat ini.

Tapi...

Kepergian mereka bukannya menghilangkan bukti bahwa sebelumnya mereka memang berada di sini.

Pada bahuku, kiri dan kanan, lengan, kaki, semua bagian tubuhku, entah berapa banyaknya kertas-kertas berisikan tuduhan itu ditempelkan! Kertas-kertas yang mengerikan itu semua berisi tuduhan yang lebih mengerikan lagi...! Dan aku... aku tidak bisa melepaskannya!

Takut... panik... gelisah... malu... sedih... semua itu bercampur menjadi satu ketika tahu tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan semua itu...

Sampai tiba-tiba... sekali lagi aku mendengar langkah kaki dari jauh. Tepatnya, dari sekelilingku. Di depanku, di belakangku, di samping kiri dan kananku. Empat pasang kaki mendekatiku dari segala arah. Samar-samar dalam remang aku melihat empat orang yang mengenakan baju merah, biru, hitam, dan putih berjalan ke arahku. Ah! Aku tahu! Mereka pasti Si Xiang!

Mereka datang... untuk menolongku, bukan?

... Ataukah mereka datang dengan tujuan yang sama seperti orang-orang itu...?

Pasti aku akan berteriak, _'teman-teman! Tolonglah aku!'_. Namun aku urung melakukannya, saat melihat mereka tidak datang dengan ekspresi yang kuharapkan. Si Xiang berambut merah itu, Ling Guang, baru kali ini dia menatapku seperti itu. Dia menatapku... dengan kemarahan dan kejijikan, seolah aku ini adalah sampah yang tidak ada harganya, yang hanya merusak pemandangannya saja...! Jian Bing yang biasanya tersenyum dan tertawa lebar, kini yang tampak di wajahnya adalah airmata, nafas yang memburu, dan gigi yang menggertak. Tangan Zhi Ming mengepal erat, sampai tinjunya memutih. Dan Meng Zhang... jika seandainya tatapan matanya bisa membunuh, aku pasti akan mati sekarang...

Pada akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulutku bukan sebaris permohonan _'teman-teman! Tolonglah aku!'_. Melainkan sebuah permohonan lain. Permohonan... yang cuma akan keluar dari mulut seorang bersalah dan yang sudah tersingkap kejahatannya... yang sebentar lagi akan dihukum...

"J-jangan...!" Pintaku sambil meringkuk makin rapat. Aku tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan... dan aku takut...! "... jangan mendekat... Jangan... Jangan hukum aku..."

Barulah sekarang aku menyadari, betapa miripnya keadaanku sekarang dengan Yangmei. Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu apa yang dirasakannya kalau dia sudah terdesak. Meski aku mendekat justru untuk menyembuhkannya, untuk menolongnya, untuk menyelamatkannya, dia tetap saja ketakutan. Barulah saat ini aku merasakan hal yang sama...

Tapi, kali ini aku tidak salah kalau memohon seperti itu. Aku tahu pasti mereka benar-benar menghukumku...!

Keempat pasang kaki itu akhirnya berhenti saat terpisah sekitar dua meter dariku. Tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi juga tidak terlalu dekat. Mungkin... mungkin mereka tidak ingin terlalu dekat sangking jijiknya mereka padaku...

Mula-mula, kulihat Meng Zhang membuka bukunya. "Menyebabkan kematian orangtua sendiri... Membuat kerajaan sendiri kalah..." Gumamnya sambil membalik halaman buka itu. Gumamannya itu kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang sudah orang-orang itu katakan padaku...

Dan aku... aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi...!

'_B-bukan...'_ Mulutku terbuka sedikit, sambil aku menggeleng. Percuma saja... dia tidak mendengarku!

"... Membuang kekuatan cahaya... Memilih kekuatan kegelapan..."

Tapi... mana boleh aku berkata begini? Kedua tanganku sekarang berada di depan mulut, berusaha membungkam diriku sendiri. Memang benar, aku tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Tetapi dia... gadis itu... dia yang melakukannya, dan sekarang... aku...

"Benar-benar mahluk tidak tahu diri!" Teriakan Ling Guang membuyarkan rentetan pikiranku. Masih saja aku mati-matian berjuang untuk tidak membela diri sendiri. "Makhluk seperti ini harusnya dimusnahkan saja, tidak usah lagi keberadaannya disebut-sebut!"

"Kau itu menjijikkan!" Kali ini, suara Jian Bing. "Dengan anjing yang ada di depan gerbang kota saja kau lebih rendah! Kami semua benci padamu! Benci sampai ingin mati rasanya!"

Aku terperanjat. Ahhh... Ling Guang... Jian Bing... kedua Si Xiang yang biasanya begitu bersahabat dan ramah... Ling Guang yang selalu menunjukkan perhatian padaku... Jian Bing yang tingkahnya selalu membuat siapapun tertawa... Kenapa mereka bisa berkata begitu?

Kenapa...?

"... AAAAHHHH!"

S-sakit sekali! Apa itu? Rasanya... rasanya sesuatu seperti dicabut dariku...!

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Zhi Ming... Di tangan kanannya terdapat sesuatu yang dipandanginya dengan mata menyipit dan dahi mengernyit. Sesuatu yang membuatnya, dan juga ketiga Si Xiang yang lain, benar-benar jijik...

Dan tentunya... sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang dicabut dariku...

"Jadi, inilah hatinya..." Zhi Ming berujar, sambil memamerkan di tangannya, suatu bola hitam kelam yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan asap, yang seolah berusaha menarik-narik apapun untuk masuk kedalam kegelapan itu. Bola itu sendiri diselubungi dengan duri-duri lain berwarna hitam pula. Kegelapan... yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa seolah merasa tenggelam di dalamnya...

Mataku melebar, bergidik kaget sekaligus ketakutan melihatnya. Jadi... kegelapan seperti itukah yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku...?

Yang lebih menyakitkan daripada saat tangan Zhi Ming mencabut paksa benda itu adalah adalah perasaan malu ketika dia memamerkannya kepada ketiga Si Xiang yang lain. Ahhh... Kegelapan itu sekarang dapat dilihat oleh semuanya...

"Itu bukan cuma hati yang berisi kekuatan kegelapan..." Meng Zhang bergumam, dengan matanya masih tertuju pada buku di tangannya. "Tetapi adalah kegelapan itu sendiri..."

Ling Guang dan Jiang Bing, saat melihat dan mendengar hal itu, seketika langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Sepatutnya..." Suara Zhi Ming yang berat dan rendah, namun tegas, memenuhi tempat itu lagi. "... mahkluk ini dihukum!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kali ini bukan hanya selembar kertas, tetapi sebuah rantai yang begitu panjang dan besar...! Entah bagaimana seorlah rantai itu bergerak dengan sendirinya melilit leher, tangan, pinggang, dan sampai ke kakiku! Memang benar lilitan itu tidak begitu kencang, tetapi berat rantai itu membuatku nyaris tidak bisa bergerak!

... ohhh... aku mengerti sekarang...

Orang-orang yang tadi berdatangan satu demi satu itu datang untuk meluncurkan segala kesalahanku. Dan baru saja keempat Si Xiang itu datang untuk memutuskan bahwa aku memang akan dihukum. Jadi, tadi semuanya itu bukan sebuah hukuman...

Sekaranglah hukuman yang sebenarnya akan dimulai...

Celaka...! Aku... aku tidak mau...! Kalau hanya pengadilannya saja seperti ini, lalu bagaimana dengan hukumannya? T-tidak! Ini bukan salahku! Ini semua gila! Aku tidak bersalah apa-apa, dan aku tidak mau dihukum untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahanku!

Aku menolah ke kiri-kanan. Orang-orang itu, Si Xiang, dan semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi. Benar-benar hanya aku seorang diri di sini. Dan bukan hanya itu, rantai ini tidak seberat yang tadi, semakin lama semakin ringan saja. Semakin aku menghimpun kekuatanku, semakin aku yakin aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini, dari mimpi buruk ini, dari segala kegilaan yang tidak masuk akal ini!

Kupaksakan diri untuk menegakkan lututku.

Tapi... belum sampai niatku itu kesampaian, aku melihat sesuatu di lantai di bawah kakiku.

Tangan.

Entah berapa banyaknya tangan yang sedang menggapai-gapai ke atas untuk menangkapku! Lantai di bawahku berubah menjadi lantai yang seolah terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang, dimana aku bisa melihat langsung apa yang ada di balik lantai itu. Yang kulihat cuma kegelapan, dengan berapa banyaknya pasang tangan hitam yang menembus lantai kaca. Tangan-tangan kegelapan, mencoba untuk menahanku tetap berada di sini.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun semua tangan-tangan itu berjuang, mereka tidak bisa menangkapku! Karena aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk lari! Aku akan lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini!

Sampai akhirnya... pada satu titik, seluruh niatku untuk lari dari tempat ini benar-benar sirna, tidak berbekas barang setitik pun.

Aku melihat sebuah tangan yang lain. Kali ini tangan itu tidak sedang menggapai ke atas. Tangan itu terkulai lemah di dasar kegelapan, benar-benar seperti lumpuh. Tangan itu sedikit berbeda, tidak sepenuhnya berwarna hitam tetapi dinodai oleh corak-corak berwarna hitam.

Tangan itu... aku tahu siapa pemiliknya!

"Meimei!"

Aku harus... menyelamatkannya!

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, kuulurkan tangan kananku ke bawah. Ajaib! Tanganku bahkan bisa menembus lantai kaca itu dan bahkan bisa menyentuhnya! Segera kugenggam tangan itu, tangan yang dingin, kaku, mati, dan tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun.

Ahhh... celaka... kalau aku menyelamatkannya sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi. Niscaya hukuman yang paling ingin kuhindari itu harus benar-benar kujalani kalau aku menolong gadis ini. Lihat saja, sekarang seluruh tangan-tangan mudah itu bisa dengan mudahnya menggapaiku, menggenggam rantai yang melingkar di tubuhku ini.

Tapi, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Asal aku bisa menyelamatkannya, aku tidak takut pada hukuman apapun.

"Meimei..." Kali ini, tangan kiriku juga kugunakan untuk menggenggam kuat-kuat tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menariknya ke atas. Aku takut dengan semua tangan-tangan hitam yang semakin berhasil menarikku ini! Tapi... aku lebih takut lagi kalau gadis ini tidak bisa selamat dari kegelapan itu!

Aku tidak mau dia berada di sana!

"Meimei...! Meimei, bertahanlah!" Seruku mati-matian dengan putus asa. Tangannya perlahan sudah melewati kaca, dan sebentar lagi aku pasti akan bisa menyelamatkannya! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau tangan-tangan hitam ini menangkapku!

Tangannya yang dingin dan kaku itu makin kugenggam erat. Perlahan-lahan, aku merasakan kekuatanku meninggalkan tubuhku, kemudian berpindah ke tangannya. Dan aku tahu dengan pasti, ketika aku menyalurkan kekuatanku untukya, aku bukan hanya tidak bisa lari. Justru karena aku memberikan kekuatanku padanya inilah, maka tangan-tangan itu bisa menangkapku...

Betapa bencinya aku pada kegelapan... kegelapan yang hanya bisa menakuti seseorang... kegelapan yang membuat siapapun kehilangan kecantikannya... kegelapan yang kejam dan dingin, yang membutakan...

Aku tidak mau dia berada di kegelapan seperti itu...

"Meimei... kau harus selamat..."

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti, sekarang gadis itu bersama denganku sekarang. Dia terbaring di pangkuanku.

Ahhh... Yangmei... Rasanya seperti mimpi aku bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Wajahnya yang cantik dan polos itu kembali lagi seperti semula, rambutnya berwarna perak berkilau jika ditimpa cahaya. Tetapi yang paling penting dan di atas segalanya, dia tidak lagi berada di dalam kegelapan. Dia punya cahaya...

"Meimei..."

Baru saja aku akan memeluknya, tiba-tiba gadis itu terbangun! Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kemudian menatapku. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dia langsung berdiri, dan tatapannya padaku berubah...

"Kau..." Jarinya teracung ke arahku. "... kegelapan, bukan?"

Hah? Apa maksudnya pertanyaannya itu? Aku... aku tidak bisa menjawabnya...

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Memangnya kenapa kok kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Menyedihkan sekali keadaanmu!" Dia mendengus kesal. Aku pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. "Oh, aku tahu! Kau pasti bermain-main dengan kegelapan. Ya, kan? Benar, kan? Hei, asal kau tahu saja, ya? Yang namanya kegelapan itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat- sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat berbahaya, mengerikan, dan tidak boleh disentuh!"

Aku tahu itu...

Tapi...

Dia menyilangkan lengannya. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau bisa seperti ini! Karena kau pasti memilih kegelapan, kan? Yah, memang ini pantas menjadi hukuman untukmu!"

A-apa?

Saat dia berkata begitu, aku merasa seperti... seperti merasa kehilangan sebagian dari diriku...

Aku melakukan ini untuknya! Kenapa dia bisa berkata begitu? Kalau ada seseorang yang pantas berada di tempatku sekarang, itu adalah dia! Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia menuduhku seperti itu? Pantaskah gadis yang tidak tahu terima kasih seperti ini kutolong? Bohong! Aku tidak percaya kalau orang yang berusaha mati-matian kutolong dengan mengorbankan apapun, ternyata gadis seperti ini!

Kali ini, sekali lagi airmataku mengalir. Tetapi bukan airmata kesedihan. Ini air mata kekecewaan.

Ahhh... tapi...

Kenapa...? Kenapa meskipun dia membuatku kecewa seperti ini, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya? Saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatapnya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Persetan bahwa dia menatapku dengan jijik seolah aku sampah, persetan bahwa dia baru saja menuduhku yang bukan-bukan dengan mulutnya sendiri, persetan kalau di wajahnya tidak menyatakan secuil pun ucapan terima kasih. Yang kulihat hanya dia. Itu saja. Aku sayang padanya, dan itu yang paling penting. Dan melihatnya sekarang membuatku lega...

Untuk pertama kalinya, sesudah masa yang seperti keabadian aku tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, aku membuka mulutku, bertanya padanya. "Apakah kau sekarang..." Tanyaku dengan suara yang lemah, bahkan mungkin nyaris seperti bisikan. "... suka pada cahaya?"

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, seolah pertanyaanku itu adalah pertanyaan yang kelewat bodoh. "Tentu saja. Aku kan tidak sepertimu yang begitu sayang dengan kegelapan sampai seperti ini."

Jadi, itu jawabannya.

Aku hanya mendengar dua kata 'tentu saja' yang diucapkannya itu. Kata-kata yang lainnya tidak kupikirkan lagi. Yang paling penting hanya 'tentu saja' itulah. Yang penting, dia tidak lagi menyukai kegelapan...

"Hati-hati, lho." Gadis itu berujar lagi. "Dengan kegelapan seperti itu, kau pasti akan dihukum!"

Ah!

Oh iya...

Aku... kehilangan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri!

Celaka... aku tidak bisa lari. Aku sudah menggunakan kesempatanku lari untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Memang benar aku tidak menyesali keputusanku. Tapi, bagaimanapun, rasa takut yang demikian hebat mulai memenuhi hatiku, seiring dengan aura yang luar biasa kuat ini makin mendekat.

Sesuatu... bukan, _seseorang_ mendekat. Cahaya yang terang, tetapi begitu panas! Ahhh...! Kenapa tubuhku rasanya seperti terbakar? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Cahaya ini... aku mengenal dengan baik cahaya ini. Tetapi panas yang menyiksa ini... perasaan yang sangat baru untukku...

Astaga...

Inikah yang terjadi jika kegelapan didekati oleh cahaya...?

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menunduk sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua belah tanganku. Aku takut... benar-benar takut...! Tubuhku bergetar tak hentinya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahku. Ketakutan ini... sangking kuatnya mungkin bisa membunuhku saat ini juga! Betapa menjijikkannya aku sekarang...

D-dan... aku harus bertemu dengan_nya_ seperti ini...!

Langkah kaki yang mendekat itu akhirnya berhenti, dan aku tahu tepat di depanku. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan karena panasnya cahaya ini sudah tidak terasa lagi sangking lebih besarnya perasaan takutku...

Tiba-tiba, suara_nya_ menyambar segala lamunanku.

Kalau selama ini aku selalu mendengar suara_nya_ yang lembut dan memanggilku, tangannya yang hangat akan memelukku, kali ini semuanya berubah. Semuanya tidak ada lagi. Aku bergidik, belum pernah sekalipun aku merasakan hembusan nafas_nya_ yang sepanas ini, atau suara_nya_ yang seperti gemuruh petir. Belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat_nya_ seperti ini!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana. Tetapi aku tahu tidak perlu dijawab. Aku sedikitpun tidak berani menatap_nya_. Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada yang rendah, tetapi penuh dengan kemarahan yang berapi-api, yang siap menghanguskanku kapan saja...

"Kau telah membuang cahayamu, lalu memilih kegelapan! Entah sudah berapa orang kau bunuh! Dari rakyat jelata hingga Kaisar, semua sudah menjadi sasaran kebuasanmu! Apa kau sadar itu?"

Tidak...! Aku tidak mau mendengar itu...!

"Berapa orang yang hidupnya sudah kau hancurkan karena ulahmu? Apa kau begitu butanya hingga tidak bisa melihat semua itu?"

B-bukan...! Itu bukan aku!

"Iya... aku mengerti. Kau memang buta. Kau adalah kegelapan." Suara itu merendah hanya untuk beberapa saat saja, tetapi sesudah itu mengeras lagi. Kali ini menumpahkan semua kemarahannya... padaku...!

"Aku membenci apapun itu padamu! Kegelapanmu, perbuatanmu, keberadaanmu, semuanya! Rasa jijik padamu benar-benar memenuhiku sekarang!"

Ahhh...!

Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Bagimana... Bagaimana _dia_ bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku? Bukankah aku adalah diri_nya_ sendiri? Dan... dan bukankah _dia_ sayang padaku seperti dia sayang pada dirinya sendiri? Tapi... tapi kenapa...? Kenapa?

"_Tai Yang_...!"

Seruanku itu keluar bersamaan dengan saat tangannya itu mencengkrang lengan atasku, kemudian memaksaku untuk berdiri. Ya Tian...! Kenapa bisa terasa panas seperti ini? Panas ini... panas yang bisa membunuh...! Tetapi bukan itu yang paling menyakitkan. Sekarang aku baru sadar sesuatu. Aku...

... aku tidak bisa melihat_nya_.

Ada apa dengan mataku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah_nya_, atau cahaya_nya_. Yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan saja. Cuma itu... Tidak ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mataku. _Dia_ tidak membiarkan aku yang kegelapan ini untuk melihatnya...

Suara_nya_ terdengar lagi. "Apakah makhluk sepertimu pantas ada?" Sebuah pertanyaan lagi. "Kau, bersama dengan kegelapanmu itu, harus musnah..."

... benar.

Saat kata-kata itu diucapkan, sekali lagi tempat ini berubah. Bukan aula _Taihe_ lagi. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, tempat ini kembali menjadi padang rumput hijau itu lagi. Tempat yang indah, dimana langit berwarna merah darah. Dimana di belakangku ada seorang gadis yang bersembunyi sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Kupandangi dia sesaat.

_Meimei... aku __tidak pernah menyesal menyelamatkanmu..._

Dan sesudah itu, rasa sakit yang luar biasa mulai terasa di dadaku. Sebilah pedang di tangan _Tai Yang_ menembus jantungku, dan dari situlah aku melihat darah mengalir. Darah yang warnanya persis dengan langit senja ini...

Kekuatanku sepenuhnya menginggalkanku.

Tangan yang mencengkram lenganku itu kini melemparkanku seperti boneka yang sudah rusak. Seperti sampah. Tubuhku terhempas di atas tanah.

Tapi, tentunya menyenangkan jika aku benar-benar sebuah boneka saja, bukan? Aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti ini. Tidak perlu merasa sedih seperti ini. Seandainya aku boneka, aku tidak perlu merasakan apapun.

Namun, karena aku bukan boneka, aku bisa merasakan semua ini.

Aku menangis.

Yah, memang benar aku tidak bisa melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca, atau melihat airmataku berjatuhan. Bagaimana bisa? Mataku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun. Benar-benar gelap. Benar-benar buta. Tapi, aku masih bisa merasakan pipiku yang makin basah oleh karena airmata yang mengalir seperti hujan.

_Meimei..._

_Setelah ini kita akan bermain bersama lagi. Ya, kan?_

* * *

Gunung Ding Jun...

"Hmmm?"

Zhao Yun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah penasihat yang duduk di sebelahnya melingkari perapian. Sejak tadi dilihatnya Pang Tong terus menerawang ke langit. Awalnya dikiranya penasihat itu sedang memuaskan mata melihat pemandangan langit malam. Tetapi, apa setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, apa yang bisa dilihat pada malam ini? Langit gelap, tidak ada bulan, tidak ada satupun bintang.

Yahhh... kecuali bintang istimewa berwarna emas yang katanya bintang Phoenix itu. Tapi, bintang itupun sekarang sudah sangat amat redup.

"Ada apa, Penasihat Pang?" Tanya Zhao Yun penasaran.

Pang Tong mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya bintang yang menggantung di langit itu. Nampaknya langit malam yang gelap begitu bernafsu melahap semua cahaya yang menjadi penerang mereka. "Bintang Phoenix itu..." Gumamnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Jendral Shu itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum menatap bintang itu sekali lagi. Bintang yang dulunya indah sekali, dengan cahayanya yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, sekarang kelihatan begitu redup, begitu lemah. Bintang itu sesekali berkelip mengeluarkan cahaya kecil, tetapi kadang meredup sampai tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Saat melihat bintang itu, Zhao Yun selalu teringat akan sepasang mata emas... Sepasang mata emas anak laki-laki yang muncul dalam mimpinya itu. Yang datang ke tempatnya berada sambil membawa sebuah lentera, yang mengetuk pintunya dan menunggu sampai ia mengajaknya masuk...

Seingatnya, mata emas itu bersinar begitu cemerlang, sama seperti bintang itu. Tetapi sekarang, jika bintang itu meredup... Zhao Yun dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua mata itu sekarang. Kehilangan cahayanya. Kehilangan pengelihatan...

"Penasihat Pang?"

"Ya, Zhao Yun?"

Zhao Yun mulai merasakah kekhawatiran dan kesedihan yang tidak ia mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya. "Apakah... Phoenix itu... _baik-baik saja_?" Tentunya jendral muda itu berharap akan mendengar jawaban 'tentu'.

Penasihat Pang Tong tak lantas menjawab. Pandangannya kembali ke bintang itu lagi, mengamat-amatinya beberapa saat. Zhao Yun mungkin harus makin sedih dan kecewa saat mendengar jawaban dari Pang Tong.

"Bintang itu menjawab, kalau ada satu waktu Phoenix itu paling sedih, paling menderita, paling tidak _baik-baik saja_..." Suaranya makin pelan. "... waktu itu adalah sekarang."

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Ahhh...!

"Ya Tian...!"

Kedua tanganku meremas kepala kuat-kuat. Apa itu tadi? Cuma mimpi... cuma mimpi, kan? Iya... hanya mimpi...

Meskipun hanya mimpi, mengapa bisa begitu nyata sekali rasanya? Mengapa begitu mengerikan? Dan mengapa aku merasa itu akan benar-benar terjadi? Celaka... gara-gara mimpi itu, aku benar-benar bangun dan tidak dapat tidur lagi sekarang. Aku benar-benar takut aku akan mengalami mimpi itu lagi...! Aku tidak mau...!

"_Hihihi..."_

H-hah...?

Suara itu...

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Perasaan yang tidak enak ini, keberadaan yang sama sekali tidak kuharapkan, suara itu... Semuanya pasti milik Yaoguai! Dengan awas, segera aku mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di sebelah kasur tempat aku tidur.

"Keluar kalian!" Seruku kuat-kuat. Untung saja di kamar ini hanya ada aku sendirian hingga tidak membangunkan seorang pun. "Berani-beraninya masuk ke tempat ini!"

"_Hihihi... rupanya si Phoenix ini masih bisa menggertak mesk__ipun sudah ketakutan begini, ya?"_ Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih licik dari sebelumnya! _"Kau kira kau bisa membunuh kami, hah?"_

Genggaman tanganku makin kuat pada pedangku. "Cepat keluar!"

Mereka benar-benar mengikuti perkataanku. Namun betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Yaoguai-yaoguai itu! Kalau tidak salah... mereka itu Yaoguai yang harusnya sudah berhasil kukalahkan saat aku berada di sebuah bola kegelapan sesaat sesudah melihat masa laluku di _Yi Leng Jing_-Prisma Ingatan! Bagaimana mereka bisa ada lagi sekarang?

Jadi, inikah yang dimaksudkan _Tai Yang_ di Kota Perbatasan Kui dulu saat _dia_ berkata akan membiarkan Yaoguai-yaoguai ini terlepas kembali?

"_Hehehe... masih ingat kami?"_ Tanya mereka. Bentuk mereka yang hanya seperti asap hitam panjang melayang-layang di udara ini membuatku tegang juga... Apalagi suara mereka yang seperti itu...

Bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaanku yang sekarang sedang kacau balau ini pada mereka. "Satu-satunya yang kuingat adalah bahwa aku pernah mengalahkan kalian sebelumnya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Dan aku harap, kalian tidak keberatan jika aku mengalahkan kalian lagi..."

Dengan begitu, secepat kilat aku berlari, kemudian mengayunkan pedangku dan menebas mereka. Asap-asap itu seketika terbelah dan bercampur dengan udara.

"_Hihihi... kau kira bisa mengalahkan kami sekarang?"_

APA?

Saat aku menoleh, kulihat lagi asap-asap hitam itu saling berkumpul, kemudian membentuk wujud awal mereka yang semua. Kenapa... kenapa pedangku ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"_Selama ini kau tidak sadar, ya, Phoenix?"_ Jawab mereka sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. _"Kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu, bukan? Jadi selama ini yang kau lakukan adalah menanggung sedikit demi sedikit kegelapannya dalam tubuhmu..."_

Kalau itu aku tahu...

Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kegelapan yang kutanggung sekarang sudah sebegitu besarnya hingga tidak ada sedikit pun kekuatan cahaya untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka!

Suara pedang yang jatuh memenuhi keheningan yang mengerikan itu.

Jadi... inikah saatnya? Sebentar lagi kah? Pantas saja malam ini aku bermimpi seperti itu...

"A-ahhhh...!"

Sial...! S-sakit sekali! Salah satu Yaoguai tadi tiba-tiba saja menerjang masuk ke dalam tubuhku, persis seperti yang mereka lakukan saat itu! Aku jatuh berlutut, tangan menggenggam erat dadaku yang terasa bukan main sesaknya. Celaka...! Aku semakin kesulitan bernafas! Jantungku berdengup sepertinya tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan aku sadar sepenuhnya tubuhku gemetaran.

"_Wah... wah... wah... kasihan sekali kau, Phoenix..."_ Mereka tertawa mengejek. _"Berusaha menolong orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Tetapi sekarang, saat kau sendiri kesulitan, kau tidak bisa menolong dirimu sendiri."_

"T-tidak...!" Perlahan, sepasang tanganku naik dan meremas kepalaku. Sial! Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali! Segala perasaan takut, khawatir, sedih, marah, panik, semuanya bercampur dalam kepalaku! "Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini! HENTIKAAAAAN!"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka. Zhou Ying ada di depan pintu dan menatapku dengan wajah prihatin.

"Lu Xun?" Dia tentunya makin panik saat melihat bibirku yang bergetar, tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mataku hanya bisa melebar menatapnya dengan ketakutan luar biasa. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau?"

"_Hooo..."_ Salah satu Yaoguai itu menyahut. _"Wah, aku penasaran. Jika sekarang kondisimu seperti ini, apa kau bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi ini kalau kami menyerang mereka?"_

Pertanyaan yang mengerikan itu bagaikan air yang menyirami ketakutan yang makin menjalar di hatiku. Tidak boleh...! Tidak boleh! Mereka tidak boleh menyerang Zhou Ying! Mereka tidak boleh menyerang orang-orang di desa ini! Bahkan... bahkan untuk menampakkan diri di depan mereka saja tidak boleh!

"J-jangan!" Seruku kuat-kuat, memohon dengan sepenuh hatiku. "Kalau ingin menyerang, kumohon serang aku saja! Jangan libatkan mereka!"

"Lu Xun? Kau bicara pada siapa?" Tanya Zhou Ying sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, kemudian perlahan berjalan mendekatiku. "Ada apa? Apa kau sedang bermimpi buruk?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, tetapi tidak kuasa menjawab apapun. Mimpi? Ini bukan mimpi! Ini sungguhan! Ini keadaan yang sangat gawat dan berbahaya! Dan aku... aku tidak mau Zhou Ying juga masuk ke dalamnya! Cukup aku saja!

"Zhou Ying! Jangan mendekat!" Seruku. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergilah!"

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Zhou Ying sambil mengerutkan dahi. Celaka... dia semakin mendekat! Aku tidak mau dia melihatku dan Yaoguai-yaoguai ini! Aku tidak mau dia diserang oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

Maka pada akhirnya, dengan nekat aku langsung berlari melewatinya, tidak sengaja menabrak dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Tetapi aku sudah tidak berbalik untuk menolongnya berdiri lagi. Aku langsung pergi! Aku harus berlari sejauh-jauhnya! Jangan sampai mereka menyerang orang-orang ini!

Sepasang suami-istri muda pemilik rumah ini melihatku yang tengah berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar dari rumah ini. "_Xiansheng_? Ada apa malam-malam begini berlari keluar seperti sedang dikejar setan begitu?"

Kalau mereka berkata aku berlari seperti dikejar setan, mereka memang benar. Itulah kenyataannya. Aku terhenti sejenak memandang mereka untuk waktu tak sampai sedetik. Pasangan muda baik hati yang menerima aku dan Zhou Ying di rumah mereka untuk tinggal semalam di desa kecil Lue Yang ini. Desa kecil yang tidak memiliki tempat Gaibang yang membuatku dan Zhou Ying terpaksa tidur beratapkan langit beralaskan tanah, rupanya di sini ada pasangan muda yang ramah seperti ini menerimaku dan Zhou Ying.

Dan aku... aku tidak mau mereka terlibat dalam masalah ini juga!

"_Xiansheng_?"

"Maaf..." Seruku sambil kembali berlari dan membanting pintu. "Aku harus pergi!"

Aku berlari secepat yang kakiku bisa, sementara dadaku makin terasa sesak dan kepalaku makin berat. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tetap mengerumuniku! Kegelapan mereka membuat pandanganku perlahan-lahan kabur, tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku dengan baik! Yang pasti aku, tahu aku harus terus belari, meninggalkan besa Lue Yang ini sejauh-jauhnya! Orang-orang desa ini pasti menyangka aku sudah gila di tengah malam begini berlari-lari sambil merintih dan menjerit kesakitan.

"_Hihihi... Memangnya tidak apa kami menyerang kau terus, hmmm?"_ Tanya mereka. _"Kau bisa mati kalau begini terus!"_

Ketakutan yang tidak terbayangkan lagi mulai memenuhi benakku. Ya Tian...! Aku bisa mati kalau terus-terusan seperti ini! Tidak adakah yang bisa melepaskan aku?

_Yang penting, jangan menyer__ang mereka! Seranglah aku saja!_

Kudengar tawa Yaoguai-yaoguai itu makin keras, makin membuat kepalaku sakit! _"Hihihi...! Rupanya beban di pundakmu bukan cuma gadis itu, ya? Tapi semua orang yang kau sayangi ini juga!"_

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yang bisa aku tahu hanyalah berlari dan berlari. Karena aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, kadang kala aku menabrak orang dan membuat mereka menyumpahiku. Tapi bukan sumpahan mereka yang aku takutkan. Yang aku takutkan adalah kalau sampai Yaoguai-yaoguai ini lantas menyerang mereka juga!

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Akhirnya, akhirnya aku keluar dari desa ini! Tapi... masih belum cukup jauh! Aku masih harus berlari...!

"_Sudahlah... menyerah saja..."_ Yaoguai-yaoguai itu berbicara lagi. _"Bagaimanapun, kau cuma manusia lemah yang tidak ada apa-apanya..."_

Meskipun aku tahu itu salah, karena aku ini juga Phoenix, tetapi ada satu sisi dalam perkataan mereka itu yang benar! Iya, di satu sisi aku memang Phoenix! Tapi di sisi lain aku juga manusia, dan karena itu aku bisa membawa kegelapan ini dalam tubuhku. Dan karena itu jugalah sekarang aku tidak bisa memusnahkan mereka!

Semakin lama, kesakitanku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang kesakitan fisik, dan mana yang kesakitan batin. Yang aku tahu hanya aku merasakan perasaan menyiksa yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan yang membuat airmataku mengalir tanpa henti. Perasaan yang seolah memisahkan tubuh dan jiwaku.

Perasaan yang... membunuh salah satu bagian dariku...

* * *

Kotaraja Cheng Du...

Jiang Wei menatap apa yang dilihat Perdana Mentri Shu yang sekaligus adalah gurunya itu juga. Sebuah bintang berwarna emas. Bintang Phoenix yang makin lama makin redup. Jendral muda itu juga memperhatikan, tatapan Zhuge Liang terlihat sedih saat melihatnya.

"Perdana Mentri..."

"Bintang itu sedang menyampaikan pesan..." Gumamnya. "... dia menyampaikan rintihan dan jeritan kesakitan Lu Xun..."

Saat mendengar nama Phoenix itu disebut, Jiang Wei tidak bisa tidak ikut panik juga. "Perdana Mentri?"

Tetapi kali ini, ia tidak menerima jawaban apapun. Sepertinya, keheningan dari gurunya itu memberinya kesempatan untuk dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin, kan?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti... Phoenix itu kan matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya? Yang cahayanya menyilaukan? Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi bintang yang begitu kecil, yang sekarang nyaris meredup kehilangan cahayanya?"

Zhuge Liang menemukan pertanyaan ini menggelitik pikirannya. "Ketika kau melihat matahari, Jiang Wei, bukankah kau melihat kemegahan yang sangat besar? Cahaya yang panas dan membakar? Yang membuat benda penerang apapun di langit tidak ada yang berani menandingi cahayanya?" Jiang Wei hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan. "Tetapi bintang itu... bukankah terlihat kecil sekali? Keindahannya memang mencolok, tetapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemegahan. Hanya kesederhanaan saja..."

"Itulah cara satu-satunya untuk mencari bulan." Jiang Wei melanjutkan. "Bukan begitu, Perdana Mentri?"

Perdana Mentri itu mengangguk. "Tetapi suatu saat bintang itu akan kembali lagi menjadi matahari." Lanjutnya. "Sama seperti kau melihat Lu Xun. Suatu saat kau akan melihat burung layang-layang kecil yang jinak itu akan kembali lagi menjadi Phoenix..."

* * *

_**Meng Zhang**_

Tidak bisa jadi...

Kalau boleh ada suatu masa dimana aku dilarang keras melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, waktu itu adalah sekarang.

Sekarang aku mengerti alasan mengapa aku ditempatkan sebagai pelindung Shu. Ling Guang, Jian Bing, dan Zhi Ming, ketiganya tidak mungkin bisa mengendalikan diri saat melihat ini. Dan karena kejadian ini akan mengambil tempat di Shu, maka akulah, _Si Xiang_ yang dipercaya paling dapat mengendalikan diri, yang ditempatkan di sini.

Memang benar aku kelihatan yang paling dingin dan tidak peduli pada apapun. Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak sayang padanya.

Saat melihat laki-laki muda itu, saat melihatnya berlari menjauhi semua orang demi menjamin Yaoguai-yaoguai yang menyerangnya tidak menyerang mereka juga, saat melihatnya beberapa kali berpegangan pada batang pohon yang kasar dan keras untuk mengatur nafasnya, saat melihatnya dengan susah payah mengatur nafas dan dekatk jantungnya dengan sia-sia, siapa yang tidak ingin menolongnya?

Mungkin agak berbeda ceritanya kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki biasa yang kerjaannya merampok barang orang, dan kalau yang mengejarnya adalah... katakanlah, penjaga kota. Atau mungkin sedikit berbeda juga kalau dia adalah seorang jendral yang dikejar-kejar oleh musuh-musuhnya yang haus darah.

Tapi masalahnya, dia bukan sekedar manusia. Dia adalah Phoenix. Dan alasan kenapa dia dikejar seperti itu bukan karena dia bersalah, atau karena para Yaoguai musuhnya ingin mendapatkan sesuatu darinya. Dia sebenarnya sedang dituntun ke tempat pembunuhan. Tempat pembunuhan yang lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan fisik.

Tempat untuk... membunuh kemauannya.

"_Linggongzi_... bertahanlah..."

Aku berusaha untuk mengeraskan hatiku saat melihatnya jatuh ke tanah ketika tersandung sebuah batu, memberikan kesempatan pada para Yaoguai itu untuk menyerangnya lagi dan lagi. Mungkin tidak terlalu menyakitkan jika yang mereka siksa itu adalah tubuhnya. Tetapi yang sedang mereka siksa sekarang itu adalah hatinya.

"Lu Xun...?"

Hmmm?

Mataku kembali ke pemandangan di depanku itu. _Linggongzi_ yang sekarang benar-benar lemah, baik tubuh dan jiwanya. Di depannya yang terjembab di tanah itu, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki. Dari belakang sini, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Yang pasti rambut berwarna hitam yang panjang sepinggang itu diikat satu.

Mencurigakan...

_Linggongzi_ menengadahkan kepalanya menatap anak itu. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia terlalu lemah untuk berdiri atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk duduk saja.

"Ngg...?" _Linggongzi_ membiarkan wajahnya yang basah itu terlihat dengan jelas. "Maaf... _Didi_ ini siapa, ya?"

Dari balik pepohonan ini, kulihat anak kecil itu berlutut, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan _linggongzi_ yang lunglai dan bergetar. Dia membantunya untuk duduk bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon. _Linggongzi_, seperti biasa, selalu berterima kasih atas bantuan sekecil apapun yang ia terima. Senyumannya yang lemah dan seperti dipaksakan itu terlihat sangat menyatu dengan matanya yang berair.

"Terima kasih, _didi_..." Ujarnya lemah. "Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu tak lantas menjawab. "Anggaplah aku seorang Abdi Langit, Lu Xun."

Tentu saja, ini membuat bukan hanya _linggongzi_ tetapi aku juga merasa kaget bukan buatan! Anak laki-laki itu... Abdi langit? Tetapi... kalau tidak salah setahuku...

"Abdi Langit?" _Linggongzi_ menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah... kukira semuanya meninggalkan aku sendirian di malam seperti ini..."

Sebenarnya, perkataan _linggongzi_ itu benar sekali. Dia memang seharusnya sendirian di tempat ini. Kecuali jika dia benar-benar akan mati, tidak boleh ada satupun yang berada bersamanya. Malam ini, malam sebelum malam terakhir tahun baru, kemauan dirinya itu harus dibunuh, dan itu hanya bisa terjadi jika ia benar-benar seorang diri.

Jadi... kenapa?

"Lu Xun, aku datang untuk memberitahukan sesuatu..." Anak itu menyahut.

"Apa itu?"

Sepasang tangan anak kecil itu kini berada di kedua belah pipi _linggongzi_ yang basah. Perlahan tangan itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Lu Xun..." Kudengar suara yang bergetar itu. Anak itu, sama seperti _linggongzi_, sedang menangis. "Kenapa... ini harus terjadi padamu? Ini tidak adil... Tidak adil, kan? Iya, kan?"

Anak itu kini menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kedua lututnya, kemudian memeluk _linggongzi_ kuat-kuat. "Lu Xun... kau akan kuberitahu sesuatu, ya?" Sambil menyeka airmatanya, anak itu pun mulai menyampaikan sesuatu. Penasaran, aku mencoba mempertajam pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan anak itu. Tapi aku yakin, sesudah mendengar perkataan itu, aku justru akan menyesal dengan segenap keberadaanku.

"Lu Xun, kau bukan Phoenix itu..."

A-apa?

_Linggongzi_... bukan Phoenix? Laki-laki itu... bukan yang selama ini aku tahu?

Ini tidak mungkin, kan?

"A-apa kau bilang?" _Linggongzi_ menatapnya dengan mata lebar, tidak percaya.

Anak itu mengangguk perlahan. "Iya. Kau bukan Phoenix. Kau hanya manusia biasa saja. Sama seperti yang lainnya." Jawab anak itu dengan suara pelan. "Kau memang hanya manusia biasa. Tetapi kau orang yang sangat amat baik, Lu Xun. Dan karena kau adalah orang yang sangat baik itulah, kau tidak pantas menderita seperti ini..."

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang ada di dalam hati _linggongzi_ sekarang.

Tetapi, sedikit banyak, aku bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Yah, itulah keistimewaan kami keempat _Si Xiang_. Ling Guang bisa menunjukkan perhatian penuh padanya. Zhi Ming bisa menjalankan mandat yang diberikan olehnya dengan sempurna. Jian Bing bisa menyayangi orang-orang yang disayanginya persis seperti bagaimana ia sayang pada mereka. Dan aku... aku bisa mengetahui pikirannya.

"Begitu..." Ujar _linggongzi_. "Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang?"

"Seorang yang baik, tentunya harus mendapat balasan yang baik pula." Jawab anak itu sambil berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, Lu Xun. Kita pergi dari tempat ini. Kau seharusnya mendapatkan kehidupan yang menyenangkan dan bahagia bukan?"

_Linggongzi_ menutup matanya untuk sesaat. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Tetapi itu bukan senyuman lemah lagi. "Terima kasih..." Tangannya pun maju terulur ke arah tangan anak itu.

Tetapi bukannya untuk menerima uluran tangannya, melainkan untuk menepisnya.

"... tetapi aku tidak akan tertipu, T'an Mo!"

Seketika itu juga, wujud anak laki-laki itu berubah menjadi musuh besar _linggongzi_, musuh besar _xun-jue_, musuh besarku dan _Si Xiang_ yang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan T'an Mo? Tapi, wujudnya itu selalu berubah-ubah. T'an Mo yang sekarang dengan yang dulu tidak pernah sama.

Yah, dia bisa mengubah wujud seperti apapun yang dia mau, dan dengan hebatnya bisa mengecoh siapapun. Bukankah dulu dia pun pernah menipu _nü-shi_ dengan wujudnya itu?

Tapi _linggongzi_ memang hebat. Dia tidak bisa ditipu oleh T'an Mo semudah itu.

"... Kau!" T'an Mo mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan marah. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja!" Jawab _linggongzi_ lantang. Salah satu tangannya tiba-tiba berpindah dan meremas dadanya, seolah menahan kesakitan saat berseru. "Tidak ada satupun Abdi Langit yang akan memanggilku 'Lu Xun' kalau aku tidak meminta terlebih dahulu! Dan yang paling penting adalah..." Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang sekali lagi menyerangnya itu. "... satu-satunya makhluk yang mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah manusia biasa dan bukan Phoenix itu... cuma Yaoguai saja..."

Dengan cepatnya tiba-tiba kedua tangan _linggongzi_ berpindah ke mulutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sangat keras, dan tahu-tahu saat sudah selesai, aku melihatnya memuntahkan darah sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kacau balau.

_Linggongzi_...

Aku hanya bisa terheran-heran. _Linggongzi_ selemah ini. Bahkan sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk, membutuhkan dukungan dari batang pohon tempatnya menyandarkan punggung. Nafasnya seolah bisa terputus kapan saja. Namun, dalam keadaan seperti ini, T'an Mo hanya bisa melihatnya, mengejeknya, atau menyuruh Yaoguai-yaoguai rendahannya untuk menyerangnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak berani menyakitinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

T'an Mo rupanya takut pada _linggongzi_...

"Ughhh..." _Linggongzi_ kembali meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa musuh besarnya ada di sana. Benar-benar dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan T'an Mo. Airmatanya mengalir, membasahi bibirnya yang kotor oleh darahnya sendiri. Tekanan yang dirasakan _linggongzi_ sekarang... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti...

"Hanya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu saja, kau sampai seperti ini." Ujar T'an Mo tiba-tiba. "Apa kau tidak menyesal? Menyelamatkan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak tahu terima kasih?" Dia berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, mengamati _linggongzi_ yang terduduk lemah di bawah pohon dari segala arah. "Kau tidak usah menyelamatkannya. Dia itu tidak ada harganya sedikitpun."

Oh, betapa aku setuju dengan perkataan T'an Mo. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa _linggongzi_ harus seperti ini sekarang. _Ling'ai_ benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku masih memanggilnya '_ling'ai_'. _Nü-shi _juga begitu. Sama sekali tidak ada bedanya.

Tapi, _linggongzi_ pasti berpikir lain dariku. "Bukan urusanmu kalau aku ingin menyelamatkannya, kan?" Tanyanya sengit. "Kenapa? Apa kau iri karena aku menyelamatkan dia tetapi kau tidak?"

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, T'an Mo, semarah apapun dia, tidak berani menyerang _linggongzi_ dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau juga selalu mengubah wujudmu seperti itu. Aku tahu itu bukan wujud aslimu." Lanjut _linggongzi_. Matanya masih tajam menatap T'an Mo. "Kau selalu datang dengan wujud wanita seperti itu, persis seperti Yangmei dan _Tai Yin_. Atau kalau tidak, kau akan datang dengan wujud anak kecil. Kedua-duanya adalah yang paling aku dan _Tai Yang_ sayangi..." Dia terhening sejenak. "Apa kau begitu irinya pada mereka, sampai selalu menggunakan wujud itu?"

"K-KAU...! BERANI BENAR KAU...!"

"T'AN MO!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara _linggongzi_, meskipun terdengar parau dan lemah, aku bisa merasakan ada kekuatan yang luar biasa, yang membuat Tan Mo terkejut bukan buatan. Tentu saja, melihat ini dia makin gentar. Hmph. Betapa ironisnya. Padahal _linggongzi_ masih tetap terduduk lemah, tidak berdiri.

"Sudah cukup dengan wujud tipuanmu itu!" Seru _linggongzi. _"Kembalilah ke wujud aslimu!"

Entah bagaimana, sebuah pagar lingkaran yang berbentuk api mulai timbul dari tanah dan menyelimuti T'an Mo! Hanya dalam sekejap mata, ketika api itu menghilang, aku sudah melihat wujud T'an Mo yang sebenarnya! Ya, persis seperti ketika dulu pertama kali dia bermusuhan dengan kami semua.

"SIALAN KAU!" Serunya kuat-kuat. _Linggongzi_ masih tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun. T'an Mo langsung menuding laki-laki itu, yang katanya adalah manusia lemah, tetapi yang ia sendiri tidak berani serang. "Serang dia! Jangan biarkan dia selamat!"

Mendengar perintah itu, Yaoguai-yaoguai rendahan berbentuk asap yang sedari tadi menyerang _linggongzi_ itu kembali lagi menyerangnya. Kali ini lebih gencar dan membabi buta.

Tapi... kali ini _linggongzi_ tidak melakukan apapun untuk melawan.

Mungkin... dia tahu bahwa... yang ingin membunuh keinginannya di tempat ini bukanlah Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, bukan juga T'an Mo. Tetapi...

"AHHHHHH!"

Suara erangan kesakitan _linggongzi_ sepertinya sampai ke langit...

"Hahaha!" Tawa T'an Mo terdengar kontras sekali dengan rintihan _linggongzi_. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau begitu inginnya menyelamatkan gadis yang tidak ada harganya itu! Kau menanggung kegelapan dirinya, sama saja dengan menanggung hukumannya! Kau tidak mau itu, kan?"

Kedua tangan _linggongzi_ memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Dia berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak boleh... tidak...! Aku harus... menyelamatkan Meimei...!"

"Bodoh! Kau tidak mungkin sanggup melakukannya!" Balas T'an Mo sambil tertawa. "Apa kau kira cahaya sepertimu sanggup berubah menjadi kegelapan?"

Aku tahu apa yang sedang nampak dalam pandangan _linggongzi_ sekarang. Dia sedang melihat dirinya diselubungi kegelapan yang pekat itu... ah, tidak. Bukan hanya diselubungi kegelapan. Dia sedang melihat cahayanya tercabut dari tubuhnya, dan sebaliknya menerima kegelapan itu. _Linggongzi_ tidak pernah bermain-main dengan yang namanya kegelapan, selalu berusaha menghancurkan atau menjauhinya. Kalau dia akhirnya harus membawa kegelapan seperti itu, betapa beratnya...

Tubuh _linggongzi_ terbaring lagi di tanah, dengan kedua tangan di depan mulutnya. Sekali lagi aku melihatnya terbatuk-batuk dan kemudian memuntahkan darah. Rupanya, tekanan yang diberikan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sehebat ini.

T'an Mo melihat keadaannya seperti itu langsung tersenyum puas. "Hmph. Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan." Ejeknya sebelum berbalik. "Hei, kalian semua, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari hutan ini hidup-hidup! Habisi dia di sini!"

Yaoguai-yaoguai yang menerima mandat itu langsung tertawa gembira. Sementara T'an Mo pergi dan menghilang dalam kegelapan, kulihat _linggongzi_ berpegangan erat-erat pada batang pohon, berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya itu.

"_Phoenix... Hihihi..."_ Dari balik pepohonan yang rapat ini, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara mereka yang seperti gema-gema mengerikan, yang tentu saja bisa membuat bulu kudung siapapun berdiri. _"Suatu kehormatan besar kalau kita boleh melakukan ini pada Phoenix, kan?"_

"_Benar..."_ Jawab Yaoguai yang lain sembari mengitari _linggongzi_ lagi. _"Hei, Phoenix, apa mimpimu belum cukup menggambarkan apa yang terjadi padamu kalau kau benar-benar akan menyelamatkan gadis itu?"_

_Linggongzi_ hanya menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil mengatur nafasnya, seolah dia berusaha menulikan telinganya agar tidak perlu mendengar apapun lagi.

"_Hihihi..."_ Seekor yang lain mendekat. Kulihat dia benar-benar dekat sekali dengannya hingga menyentuhnya. Kurang ajar. _"Menarik sekali... Phoenix... cahaya yang terang seperti matahari akan berubah menjadi kegelapan..."_

"TIDAAAAK!" Seru _linggongzi_ kuat-kuat. Dalam suara yang bergetar dan pecah itu, aku bisa mendengar keputusasaannya. Airmatanya mengalir seperti sungai Chang Jiang, tidak ada yang bisa membendungnya. "Aku tidak mau...! Tidak mau...!"

"_Wah... wah... wah... tidak bisa!"_ Jawab Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. _"Kalau kau mau menyelamatkan gadis itu, kau harus mengalaminya. Ya, kan?"_

Semua tahu perkataan itu benar. Tapi, di tempat ini barulah aku mengerti.

_Xun-jue _dan_ linggongzi, _keduanya tidak mungkin semudah itu membuat keputusan untuk menyelamatkan _nü-shi _dan _ling'ai_. Sungguh, sama sekali di luar pikiranku bagaimana jadinya jika sampai _linggongzi_ menjadi kegelapan. Pantas saja dia berkata menjerit 'tidak mau' seperti itu. Bahkan jika seandainya dia bisu pun, hutan ini yang akan menuturkan keengganannya.

"_Kau tidak lihat? Mengerikan sekali, bukan? Jangan katakan kau mau mengalaminya!"_

_Linggongzi_ tidak menjawab apapun. Bibirnya bergetar dengan hebat tetapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar.

"_Berkali-kali kau lolos dari kematian. Tapi kali ini kau tidak akan lolos lagi!"_ Seekor yang lain menyahut. _"Coba kulihat... kau lolos saat Pasukan Sorban Kuning membuat huru-hara di Wu. Kau lolos saat Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei menangkapmu dan kemudian membumihanguskan Wujun. Kau lolos lagi saat pertempuran di He Fei dan saat berada di Istana Wei di Luo Yang. Wah, banyak sekali..."_

"_Pikir-pikir tentang semua itu, apa kau tidak merasa lebih baik tidak dilahirkan saja?"_

_Linggongzi_ berbalik dan menatap mereka dengan mata lebar penuh pandangan bertanya. Aku juga. Betapa kagetnya aku mendengar pertanyaan Yaoguai itu!

"Apa... maksudmu...?"

"_Hihihi... kau masih bisa bertanya?"_ Yaoguai itu balik bertanya. _"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa alasan Pasukan Sorban Kuning masuk ke Wu adalah karena untuk 'memburu Phoenix'? Atau bahwa kota Wujun yang dibakar oleh Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei adalah gara-gara kau juga? Segala huru-hara yang terjadi itu sebenarnya gara-gara kau!"_

"_Benar juga! Kalau begitu, bagaimana mungkin Phoenix bisa dikatakan membawa kedamaian? Yang benar saja!__ Kau pasti bukan Phoenix!"_

Aku menggertakkan gigi karena marah. Hebat sekali mereka bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu! _Linggongzi_ hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dadanya. Tidak perlu orang pintar untuk mengatakan bahwa perkataan itu tentunya sangat mengguncang perasaan _linggongzi_. Yah, mungkin ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi aku tahu pasti, _linggongzi_ pasti tidak mungkin meragukan apakah dia Phoenix atau bukan.

"Pergilah...! Jangan ganggu aku...!" Berbeda dengan suara _linggongzi_ yang biasanya akan menyentak mereka hingga pergi, kali ini hal itu tidak terjadi. Suara _linggongzi_ bukan bentakkan atau perintah, itu adalah tangisan. Di saat seperti ini, tentunya dia sangat membutuhkan seorang teman. Namun, bukan hanya tidak ada seorang teman pun yang ada bersamanya, malah musuh yang sekarang mengepungnya dengan hebat.

_Linggongzi_... Seandainya saja...

Eh?

Lho? Kenapa ini? Kenapa... mataku berair?

Kenapa aku menangis? Apakah aku menangis karena bisa merasakan kesakitan _linggongzi_? Atau jangan-jangan, aku merasakan perasaan sentimen yang biasa dirasakan oleh Ling Guang? Atau mungkin... ini tangisan karena marah...?

Tanganku terkepal erat, kemudian memukul batang pohon tempat aku bersembunyi. Sial...! Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah tahu kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan melihat ini? Tapi... kenapa?

"_Hei, kau serius ingin menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih sepertinya? Rasanya kau benar-benar sudah gila, ya?"_

_Linggongzi_ sekarang kembali melihat masa lalunya saat masih bersama _ling'ai_. Sejak mereka masih kecil sampai sekarang, aku tahu bagaimana sikap _ling'ai_ itu padanya. Dia tidak pernah berterima kasih, selalu sukanya melakukan kesalahan lagi dan lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia melakukan kesalahan terbesar yaitu membuang cahaya dan memilih kegelapan... dengan sengaja pula! Apakah demi orang seperti ini, _linggongzi_ harus mati-matian menyelamatkannya? Siapa tahu dia tetap akan melakukan kesalahan terus-menerus?

Aku yakin benar pikiran ini bukan hanya ada di kepalaku. _Linggongzi_ pun pasti memikirkan semua hal ini.

"Bohong...!" _Linggongzi_ menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Yangmei... bukan orang seperti itu...!"

"_Wah, masih membohongi diri sendiri rupanya!"_ Salah satu Yaoguai menyahut, diikuti dengan tawa lainnya. "Sudahlah! Makhluk seperti dia itu tidak ada harganya lagi! Tidak perlu orang seperti itu ditolong lagi! "

"_Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah mendengar sebuah perkataan _xue zu shi lü_-mengubah bentuk kaki supaya bisa masuk ke sepatu baru, mengorbankan hal besar untuk hal-hal tidak penting."_ Yang lain melanjutkan. _"Kau kan juga seorang ahli strategi, harusnya sudah tahu tentang ini! Untuk apa mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk sesuatu yang tidak berharga macam gadis itu?"_

"_Sudahlah! Menyerah saja! Gadis itu memang sejak awal ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kegelapan!"_

Aku tahu pikiran _linggongzi_. Dia ingin menyelamatkan _ling'ai_, tetapi tidak mau kalau harus menjadi kegelapan untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi, sekedar tahu saja tidak cukup. Aku harus mengerti. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa...

Melihat _linggongzi_ yang masih berjuang untuk bertahan, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu makin tidak sabaran. Mulailah mereka mendekatinya, kemudian salah satu dari mereka melesat bagaikan anak panah yang langsung menembus jantung linggongzi!

"AHHHH!"

Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu memang tidak menyakiti tubuhnya. Tetapi mereka menyiksa jiwanya dengan ketakutan dan kengerian. _Linggongzi_... mungkin sangking sakitnya perasaannya sekarang, tubuhnya pun ikut merasakannya...

Serangan itu tidak berhenti hanya sampai di sana saja. Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain juga menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh mereka. Di dalam pikiran _linggongzi_ sekarang, tentunya dia merasakan segala perasaan buruk yang belum pernah sehebat ini ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ketakutan, kesedihan, kesendirian, kemarahan, kekecewaan, penyesalan, kekhawatiran, kepanikan, semuanya itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Dia terbatuk lagi dan memuntahkan darah, kali ini jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Kalau tadi ia berusaha menjauh dari orang-orang agar tidak ada yang diserang oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai ini, sekarang ia sedang memohon bantuan.

"Siapapun... tolong...!" Tetapi ia tahu orang biasa tidak mungkin bisa menolongnya. Jadi, ia menengadah ke atas, ke langit malam yang benar-benar hitam pekat, yang tidak bersedia meneranginya malam itu. "Teman-teman...! Tolong aku...!" Isaknya dengan sebuah harapan yang paling sia-sia. Teman-teman yang dipanggilnya itu, salah satunya pasti dia pun meminta pertolongan padaku.

_Linggongzi... aku ada di sini... tapi, aku tidak bisa menolongmu..._

"_Kasihan sekali... tidak ada yang menjawab, ya?"_ Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tertawa menghina.

Kalau seandainya Ling Guang, Jian Bing, atau bahkan Zhi Ming sekalipun ada di tempat ini, aku yakin benar mereka akan menangis. Atau mungkin... mereka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, dan mereka memang sedang menangis sebenarnya.

Kejam sekali... _Linggongzi_ hanya memohon agar seseorang berada di tempat itu bersamanya. Tetapi permintaan itu pun tidak dijawab. Selama ini, _linggongzi_ tidak pernah merasa benar-benar sendirian. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasa seorang diri, jadi pantaslah ia menangis seperti anak kecil yang hilang begitu.

Benar-benar sendirian...

"_Tai Yang_..." Itulah yang menjadi alasan kesendirannya. _Linggongzi_ rupanya sadar dirinya yang seorang lagi sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. "Dimana kau...? Kenapa... aku sendirian...?"

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tertawa gembira melihat _linggongzi_ seperti itu. Bagi mereka, membuatnya menangis seperti anak kecil seperti itu sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Tetapi, aku justru merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. _Linggongzi_ yang seperti anak kecil itu... rupanya dari sekarang dan dulu tidak berbeda.

"_Tai Yang_... aku tidak mau berada di sini..." Pintanya setengah berbisik. Kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang basah. "Kau bisa menolongku, kan...? Bawa aku pergi.. kumohon...!"

Iya. Dia kembali menjadi anak kecil seperti yang terjadi empat belas tahun lalu. Dia seperti anak yang kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat, kemudian dilemparkan ke dalam api yang berkobar-kobar oleh orang-orang yang kejam. Dengan berderai airmata, tangannya terulur berusaha mencari perolongan orangtuanya. Tetapi mereka hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan...

_Linggongzi_ yang dulu dan yang sekarang sedikitpun tidak ada bedanya.

Apa yang dia minta dari _xun-jue_ tentunya bukan hanya agar Yaoguai-yaoguai yang menghantuinya sekarang dimusnahkan. Tetapi yang dia minta sebenarnya adalah supaya kegelapan yang harus ditangguhkan padanya itu dihilangkan saja. Sayangnya, _xun-jue_ juga tidak melakukan apapun untuknya. Mungkin ini satu-satunya waktu dimana apa yang diinginkan _linggongzi_ tidak dipenuhi oleh _xun-jue_.

Membayangkan perasaan _linggongzi_ saja sudah membuatku begini sedih. Bagaimana kalau harus membayangkan lagi apa yang dirasakan _xun-jue_ sekarang? _Xun-jue_ sekarang sedang menyembunyikan diri dari dirinya yang seorang lagi sambil menangis pula. Dia harus mengeraskan hati dan menulikan telinganya pada jeritan _linggongzi_. Dan yang lebih ironis, _xun-jue_ sendiri yang membiarkan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan ini... memang untuk menghancurkan keinginan dirinya yang seorang lagi.

"_Hahaha...! Bahkan dirimu yang seorang lagi tidak mau menjawabmu, ya?"_

"_Wah, berarti kau sudah dibuang! Sudahlah, lupakan saja segala hal bodoh ini!"_

Tubuhnya meringkuk di tanah. Matanya memerah dan terpejam separuh. Orang yang melihat ini mungkin akan melihatnya seperti seseorang yang tersesat di hutan, kemudian berusaha untuk tidur sambil menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tetapi aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Dadanya kembang-kempis karena nafas yang tak beraturan. Dengup jantungnya kacau balau. Keringat dingin dan airmata membasahi wajahnya dan mengalir turun hingga teresap dalam tanah. Dari sudut bibirnya masih ada sedikit bekas darah. Bagiku, ini bukan seseorang yang sekedar menahan hawa dingin. Ini adalah pemandangan seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan mati.

_Linggongzi_ mulai mati di tempat ini...

"Meimei... Meimei..." Nama itu keluar dari bibir _linggongzi_. "Meimei... apakah mungkin ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkanmu? Walau hanya satu saja?"

Yang dipanggil itu tidak ada di sini sekarang. Tidak ada yang memberinya jawaban selain dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika tahu jawabannya adalah 'tidak', tangisnya makin pecah.

Menjerit pilu, menangis seperti anak kecil, keberanian yang digantikan dengan ketakutan yang dasyat, hati yang berulang kali mengatakan tidak mau, belum pernah sekalipun kulihat _linggongzi_ seperti ini. Saat akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, dia tidak pernah ketakutan. Menangis? Ya, mungkin dia pernah menangis. Tapi merasa begitu ketakutan dan ngeri sampai merengek seperti anak kecil begini, baru kali ini aku melihat _linggongzi_ melakukannya.

"_Cih! Percuma saja! Dia tidak akan mati kalau seperti ini!"_

APA?

"_Sudahlah, kita bunuh saja langsung! Mumpung dia sedang lemah!"_

Ini yang tidak boleh dibiarkan. _Linggongzi_ tidak boleh mati sekarang! Yang harus mati adalah keinginannya! Bukan tubuhnya!

"Aku..." _Linggongzi_ mengeluh sebelum matanya terpejam. "... tidak kuat lagi..."

_TIDAK!_

"_Yü Zhao Shen Long!"_

Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, aku terpaksa bertindak! Para Yaoguai itu boleh menyentuhnya, menyiksanya sampai seperti ini! Tetapi membunuhnya? Itu sudah kelewat batas! Akhirnya, sesudah lama hanya bisa duduk diam saja dan menonton, aku keluar dari tempatku berdiri, menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghentikan serangan mereka yang brutal itu pada _linggongzi_. Sesosok naga air yang besar muncul, kemudian menerjang Yaoguai-yaoguai itu dan membuat mereka tercerai berai.

"_Kurang ajar! Siapa itu?"_

Sekarang aku berdiri tegap di depan _linggongzi_, dengan tatapan tajam memandang mereka. Yah, tentu saja kali ini aku tidak akan muncul dengan wujud anak kecil lagi. Kalau muncul dengan wujud seperti itu, bagaimana bisa menguatkan _linggongzi_?

"Kalian tidak kenal aku?" Tanyaku sambil menyeringai ke arah Yaoguai-yaoguai itu.

Mereka semua langsung panik bukan buatan. _"K-kau...! Naga Biru pelindung Shu...!"_

Kudengar suara yang lemah dari belakangku. Suara _linggongzi_. "Meng Zhang...?"

Aku menoleh. "Ya. Aku di sini, _linggongzi_."

Pandanganku kembali ke arah selusin makhluk kegelapan yang sekarang akan melarikan diri itu. Sekali lagi aku memusatkan kekuatanku pada kedua tanganku, kemudian mengibaskannya ke arah mereka.

"_Zui huo bao hong_!"

Kali ini, aliran air yang luar biasa kuatnya bagai air bah menghempaskan mereka, menyapu kumpulan asap-asap hitam itu sampai tidak bersisa sama sekali. Aku masih bisa mendengar sumpahan mereka baik padaku maupun pada _linggongzi_. Hmph. Inilah akibatnya kalau mereka bertindak terlalu jauh dari apa yang diizinkan.

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara batuk-batuk dari belakangku. _Linggongzi_!

"_Linggongzi_!" Aku berlutut di sebelahnya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada lenganku. Ya Tian... rupanya hanya dalam jarak sedekat ini saja aku bisa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dialaminya. "_Linggongzi_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah tentu dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Dia menggeleng lemah. Aneh, tubuh _linggongzi_ terasa sangat ringan sekali, seperti tubuh seorang anak kecil. "Entahlah, Meng Zhang... aku tidak tahu..." Jawabnya dengan suara terputus-putus. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "Aku rasa... aku akan mati..."

Memang tidak salah. Tubuh _linggongzi_ bergetar hebat seperti sehelai daun yang tertiup angin badai musim dingin yang kejam. Nafasnya berat sekali, seolah setiap kali menghirup nafas, dia harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Tetapi mungkin yang paling menyedihkan adalah sepasang mata emasnya.

Mata emas yang dulu bercahaya itu, sekarang sudah mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

Dia memang akan mati. Sesaat lagi keinginan untuk bebas dari tanggungan kegelapan itu, keinginan untuk melarikan diri dan meninggalkan segala kegilaan ini akan benar-benar mati. Yang tersisa dari tubuhnya hanyalah kepatuhan dan kepasrahan belaka. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mengatakan _linggongzi_ santai-santai saja jika harus membawa-bawa kegelapan yang sebegitu hebatnya dalam tubuhnya, dan kemudian menghancurkannya beserta dengan tubuhnya juga. _Linggongzi_ tidak mau itu. Tetapi kepatuhan dan kepasrahannya itu sangat kentara sekali ketika dia bersedia melakukan hal yang paling tidak ingin dilakukannya di dunia ini.

Tubuhnya makin merapat padaku. "Meng Zhang..." Ujarnya lemah. "Aku takut..."

Celaka... aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menguatkannya. Seandainya saja aku Ling Guang, aku bisa menangis bersamanya dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata untuk menghiburnya.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah hal bodoh dan sia-sia saja. Dengan lengan bajuku yang panjang, aku menyeka airmatanya. "_Linggongzi_, jangan menangis. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang lemah seperti ini..." _Linggongzi_ hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil membiarkanku membersihkan wajahnya. Ahhh... seperti ini, bukankah _linggongzi_ makin terlihat seperti anak kecil? Malam ini, sepertinya perasaannya kembali seperti empat belas tahun yang lalu.

"Ughhhh..."

Aku tersentak saat mendengar rintihannya. "_Linggongzi_! Ada apa?"

Saat mengangkat tanganku dari wajahnya, aku baru sadar, rupanya tak sengaja kukuku menggores pipinya. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut bukan buatan. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah saat melihat dari pipinya itu terbentuk sebuah garis merah tipis yang kemudian mengeluarkan darah. Padahal... padahal hanya kukuku saja yang menggores wajahnya, bukan sebilah pisau! Dan aku yakin goresan itu tidak terlalu kuat! Bagaimana bisa dia kesakitan dan wajahnya terluka hanya karena goresan pelan seperti itu?

Jangan-jangan...

"_Linggongzi_..." Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apakah kegelapan itu yang melemahkan tubuhmu seperti ini?"

Dia hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menutupi wajahnya saja. "Aku... tidak tahu, Meng Zhang..." Sekali lagi tangisnya pecah. "Aku tidak tahu... aku takut..."

Iya... Tubuhnya memiliki unsur cahaya yang kuat! Tidak, bahkan dia sendiri adalah cahaya. Sekarang, jika dia memikul kegelapan itu juga dalam dirinya, tidak heran jika tubuhnya itu perlahan-lahan mulai melemah seperti ini. Selain itu, dengan segala tekanan jiwa dan pikiran yang begitu beratnya, tentu saja tubuhnya sendiri akan ikut terpengaruh, menjadi makin lemah.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku rapat-rapat, rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa lagi melihat pemandangan ini. _Linggongzi_... Padahal dia itu cahaya! Dan setitik pun tidak pernah tersentuh oleh kegelapan! Namun sekarang dia harus membawa-bawa kekuatan kegelapan yang begitu besar, bahkan perlahan dia akan menjadi kegelapan juga!

Tanganku mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di pinggangku. Sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan di dalamnya. Kubuka tutup botol itu, kemudian mendekatkannya pada mulut _linggongzi_. "Minum ini."

"Apa... ini?"

"Kau sudah pernah meminumnya, bukan? Taigong Wang pernah sekali memberikannya padamu." Jawabku berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri. Sial. Padahal aku datang bermaksud untuk menguatkannya, tetapi sekarang malah aku justru harus berjuang untuk menguatkan diri sendiri! "Obat ini adalah _Dan_. Sesudah meminumnya, tubuhmu akan menjadi lebih kuat."

Anehnya, _linggongzi_ hanya menggeleng dan menjauhkan botol itu dari bibirnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa meminumnya."

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku setengah terkejut.

_Linggongzi_ menghirup nafas banyak-banyak sebelum menjawab. Suaranya yang keluar sesudah itu, meski diucapkan dalam kelemahan dan kesakitan, aku masih bisa merasakan kekuatan di sana. "Karena aku menanggung kegelapan Meimei. Semisalkan kalau dia yang mengalami hal ini, tidak mungkin ada _Dan_ yang diberikan untuknya, bukan?" Jawabnya tegas. "Karena itu, ketika aku menggantikan Meimei, aku tidak mau tubuhku diberi obat macam-macam. Aku akan menjalaninya sebagai seorang Yangmei, bukan sebagai seorang Lu Xun."

Rasanya tenggorokanku tercekat saat itu juga. _Linggongzi_... Berpikiran seperti ini? Bahkan ketika dia benar-benar butuh pertolongan seperti ini, dia masih memikirkan penderitaan orang lain?

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawabku sambil menyimpan botol itu lagi. "Tengah malam ini udara semakin dingin. Kau harus beristirahat. Pulanglah. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sekali lagi dia menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin berada di sini." Ujarnya. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa tidur?"

Jadi pada akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menggendong _linggongzi_ di atas kedua tanganku, kemudian membawahnya ke bawah sebuah pohon. _Linggongzi_... benar-benar tubuhnya ringan sekali seperti bulu saja. Dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran itu bukannya berhenti malah semakin parah. Dengan tubuh yang lemah dan kulit serapuh itu, aku berusaha sehati-hati mungkin mendudukkannya bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Seperti biasa, _linggongzi_ akan selalu berterima kasih atas bantuan sekecil apapun yang ia terima.

Mulailah keheningan mengisi relung-relung udaha di antara kami. _Linggongzi_ tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku juga tidak. Aku hanya duduk di depannya, mengamati kepalanya yang terus tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong tidak jelas melihat apa. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di pangkuannya.

Langit malam ini... benar-benar luar biasa gelapnya...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"_Linggongzi_!"

Astaga! Apa lagi yang terjadi pada _linggongzi_? Apa belum cukup dia kesakitan seperti ini? Saat aku menghambur ke arahnya, kulihat satu tangannya yang basah oleh darah yang ia muntahkan dari mulutnya. Tangannya yang lain meremas dadanya kuat-kuat.

"_Linggongzi_! Ada apa?" Tanyaku panik. Sial...! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang!

"Meng Zhang...! Dadaku sakit sekali...!" Rintihnya menahan kesakitan yang tidak terbayangkan. "Rasanya seolah... jantungku diremas sampai hancur oleh sesuatu!" Akhirnya, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memeluknya erat-erat, seolah ingin menguatkannya. Celaka... tubuhnya panas sekali! "Meng Zhang! Kumohon katakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ada seseorang yang mencoba membunuhku?"

"Membunuh...?" Aku pura-pura tidak tahu. "Membunuh... apa?"

Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil sesekali merintih. "Bukan membunuh tubuhku, Meng Zhang! Aku merasa... ada satu bagian dari diriku yang sebentar lagi akan mati...!" Tangisannya semakin keras, airmatanya membuat bajuku langsung basah. "Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sudah pergi, tetapi perasaan ini masih tetap ada...! Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi...?"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut _linggongzi_...

Dan pertanyaan inilah yang paling takut untuk kujawab.

"_Linggongzi_... perasaanmu itu memang tidak salah..." Jawabku dengan nada rendah, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Syukurlah, aku cukup berhasil. "Kau memang sedang dibunuh perlahan. Tetapi yang dibunuh bukan tubuhmu... melainkan segala keinginannmu."

Mata _linggongzi_ terbelalak lebar-lebar oleh keterkejutan. Dia menatapku tidak percaya. Sial...! Aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa sekarang baik tubuh dan hatinya sudah rapuh, tetapi aku masih mengatakan hal yang akan menghancurkan hatinya!

"Berarti... jangan-jangan..."

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Karena itulah, meskipun Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tidak ada di sini, pembunuhan itu masih berlanjut..." Suaraku makin melemah, rasanya hampir aku tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. "... karena yang melakukannya adalah _xun-jue_..."

"BOHONG!"

Satu tangannya terkepal, kemudian memukul-mukulkannya padaku, persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang marah. Tentu saja, pukulan itu sama sekali tidak bertenaga. "Bohong! Meng Zhang, kau bohong! Kenapa _Tai Yang_ melakukannya? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!"

"_Linggongzi_! Dengarkan aku!"

Kedua tanganku langsung mencengkram bahunya, memaksanya menatapku lurus.

Saat dia mulai tenang, aku baru berani berbicara. "_Linggongzi_, kau harus tahu bahwa _xun-jue_ tidak pernah sekalipun mengharapkan penderitaanmu. Bagaimanapun, kau dan dia adalah satu. Kalau kau kesakitan, dia juga mengalaminya." Tuturku dengan suara perlahan, membiarkannya mencerna satu persatu kata-kataku. "Tapi, kalau keinginanmu itu tidak dibunuh, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan _nü-shi_ dan _ling'ai_..."

"Hah?" Tanyanya bingung. "Tapi... kenapa?"

"Kekuatan kegelapan yang mereka bawa, dan yang mencengkram mereka, luar biasa besarnya." Jawabku perlahan. Sesudah dia mengangguk, baru aku melanjutkannya. "Kau tahu bahwa sejak zaman kuno, sering sekali ada acara-acara mengorbankan anak-anak yang polos dan gadis perawan yang masih suci untuk mendapatkan kekuatan? Tetapi kekuatan yang didapatkan dari pengorbanan itu sangat amat terbatas dan tidak sempurna, tidak peduli berapa banyak pun korban tersedia. Kau tahu kenapa, _linggongzi_?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Karena hal kedua, yang sama pentingnya dengan kesucian dan kepolosan korban, adalah keinginan korban itu sendiri untuk dikorbankan."

Akhirnya kesadaranpun sampai ke kepalanya.

"_Linggongzi_, kau adalah cahaya, sama sekali belum pernah tersentuh kegelapan. Kau memenuhi syarat pertama untuk menyelamatkan _ling'ai_." Lanjutku. "Tetapi untuk memenuhi syarat kedua, agar kau bersedia sepenuh hati, keinginanmu untuk melarikan diri dan untuk bebas dari beban ini harus dibunuh terlebih dahulu. Dengan kedua syarat ini dipenuhi, kekuatan yang dihasilkan akan begitu besar hingga lantas kekuatan kegelapan yang mencengkram mereka pasti akan kalah..."

Sesudah penjelasanku itu, _linggongzi_ hanya mengangguk lemah. Benar-benar dia terlihat rapuh. Hatinya pasti sudah hancur tak beraturan sekarang. Kegelapan yang dibebankannya begitu berat sampai-sampai untuk berdiri saja dia tidak mampu. Betapa menyedihkannya keadaan _Linggongzi_. Aku tahu, dalam hatinya pasti ada keinginan untuk memberontak, untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan meninggalkan semua penderitaan yang gila, absurd, dan serba tidak masuk akal ini. Dia bisa, tetapi tidak mau...

"Begitu, ya..." _Linggongzi_ menanggapi sambil menyeka airmatanya.

Matanya memandang ke atas, tidak jelas melihat apa. "Seandainya saja ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Meimei..."

"Sayangnya tidak ada." Jawabku pendek.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya dalam wujud uap berwarna putih di musim dingin ini. Ah, tapi musim dingin ini akan segera berlalu. Besok adalah malam terakhir musim dingin.

"Apa aku akan sanggup melakukannya...?" Tanya _linggongzi_, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku. "Aku benar-benar takut..." Sekarang tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya, tentunya ia bisa merasakan betapa panas tubuhnya sekarang. Airmata itu mengalir lagi. _Linggongzi_ yang ketakutan dan tidak percaya pada kekuatannya sendiri seperti ini, rasanya bukan seperti _linggongzi_ saja...

Bodohnya aku, aku justru malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perasaan takutnya itu bukannya hilang, malah perasaan kecewa dan marah di dalam hatinya makin bergejolak.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau kan Phoenix, _linggongzi_. Tentu saja kau bisa." Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat tatapannya yang berubah. "Ketakutanmu itu berlebihan sekali tahu..."

Sebelum kata-kataku selesai, tiba-tiba _linggongzi_ sudah menarik kerah bajuku!

"APA KAU BILANG!"

Aku terkejut melihat emosinya yang tak terbendung itu. Di dalam kata-kata itu bukan hanya ada kemarahan dan kekecewaan, tetapi juga kesedihan dan tangisannya yang tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya yang mulai meredup itu menatapku dengan tajam, tetapi juga dengan tatapan yang memohon. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sangking kagetnya.

"Selalu! Selalu begitu! Aku muak dengan semua ini!" Emosinya tumpah seiring dengan kata-katanya. Rasanya ia sudah tidak peduli sedikit pun bahwa dia sedang menangis, sama sekali tidak berusaha menutup-nutupinya dan persetan dengan itu semua. Seolah dia memang sengaja menunjukkan kelemahannya. "Sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mengatakan aku hanyalah manusia lemah, kalian para Abdi Langit selalu mengatakan aku Phoenix yang bisa ini-itu! Sama sekali tidak ada bedanya!"

_Linggongzi_ sedang menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Dan aku tahu benar untuk tidak memotongnya sekarang.

"Meng Zhang!" Tangannya mencengkram kerah bajuku makin kuat. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Aku ini memang Phoenix! Tetapi aku kan juga manusia! Aku punya hati yang sepenuhnya hati manusia, yang bisa merasakan ketakutan, kelemahan, dan keengganan kalau harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"_Linggongzi_..."

Akhirnya tangannya melepaskanku. Kembali tubuhnya bersandar pada pohon itu. Tangannya memeluk kakinya erat-erat, wajahnya dibenamkannya di lututnya. "Aku bukan sepertimu yang tidak bisa dikuasai perasaan-perasaan seperti ini!" Serunya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Benar.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan _linggongzi_.

Tubuhnya yang meringkuk lemah seperti itu, sangat amat kentara sekali kalau dia memang manusia.

Ahhh...

_Linggongzi_ memang manusia, dan pada saat yang sama juga Phoenix. Kalau tidak keduanya, maka tidak mungkin dia bisa merasakan hal ini. Kalau dia bukan manusia, dia tidak mungkin ketakutan dan merasa lemah seperti ini. Tetapi kalau dia bukan Phoenix, tidak mungkin sejak awal dia sayang pada _ling'ai_ sampai-sampai sanggup menanggung beban ini.

Dan aku... aku bukan keduanya.

Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mengerti dirinya.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan berbalik.

"Meng Zhang...?" Kudengar suara _linggongzi_ memanggilku. "Meng Zhang? Kau akan kemana?"

Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas. "Seharusnya kau berada di tempat ini sendirian, _linggongzi_." Jawabku kemudian langsung membuang muka. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat ekspresinya sesudah aku mengatakan hal ini. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini."

Panggilannya dan permohonannya sudah tidak kudengar lagi. Aku langsung menghilangkan wujudku di balik pepohonan. Sudah kuduga. _Linggongzi_ pasti benar-benar akan merasa kesepian sekarang. Inilah alasannya aku tidak mau keluar tadi. Aku takut jika sekali mendapatkan seseorang bersamanya, _linggongzi_ tidak akan bisa tahan untuk sendirian.

Tapi aku masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat apa yang dilakukannya sesudah ini.

Linggongzi masih ada di situ. Masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, masih membiarkan airmatanya mengalir dan isak tangisnya memenuhi udara malam yang hening itu. Rasanya seperti keabadian saja melihatnya tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit seperti itu.

Seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan dengan mimpi buruk di malam hari. Hanya saja, ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan.

"_Tai Yang_..."

Untuk suatu alasan misterius yang aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa, aku selalu senang sekali mendengar _linggongzi_ memanggil _xun-jue_ seperti itu. _Tai Yang_... Artinya matahari, bukan? _Tai Yang_-matahari... bukan sebuah kata-kata puitis yang indah ataupun bahasa ilimiah yang hanya bisa diucapkan oleh orang berpendidikan. Mulai dari anak kecil sampai orang tua, mulai dari rakyat jelata hingga Kaisar, laki-laki atau perempuan, semuanya menyebut matahari dengan _Tai Yang_. Dan _linggongzi_ juga.

Tapi sekarang matahari itu tidak sedang menggantung di langit. Yang ada di atas sana hanya kegelapan saja. _Tai Yang_ tidak sedang ada bersamanya...

Tetap saja, seulas senyum kecil, meskipun lemah, tersungging di bibir _linggongzi_. Matanya perlahan terpejam.

"_Tai Yang_... sebenarnya aku takut, aku tidak ingin mengalami semua ini..."

Dia sudah mati. Keinginannya sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

"... tapi aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan..."

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

Hari ini, pagi-pagi benar aku dan Lu Xun sudah melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Sejujurnya aku masih penasaran dengan tingkahnya kemarin malam. Tetapi melihat keadaannya seperti ini, aku tidak berani membuka mulutku untuk bertanya.

Iya, Lu Xun kelihatan lemah sekali hari ini. Hmmm... mungkin kemarin dia tidak tidur semalaman. Sejujurnya, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Bayangkan saja, matanya merah dan berair. Wajahnya panas seolah dia demam. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran itu membuatnya tak terhitung berapa kali ia sudah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Aku sudah menyarankan padanya agar sebaiknya dia beristirahat dulu saja, apalagi perjalanan kami sesudah ini sangat berat, yaitu mendaki Gunung Ding Jun. Tetapi dia mati-matian menolak usulku dan mengatakan dia harus ke tempat itu secepatnya.

Dan aku menyadari sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya. Hari ini dia tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Wajahnya terus kelihatan seperti menanggung beban dan kesedihan yang sangat berat.

"Lu Xun?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Lu Xun? Kau mendengarku?"

"Hah?" Dia langsung menatapku. "Oh, maaf... aku sedang melamun..."

Aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat melihatnya. "Kau yakin kau masih kuat? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau saja yang menunggangi Huo Li?"

Lu Xun hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa-apa, Zhou Ying..."

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Nah, kalau ini baru masalah. Kalau seseorang dilanda masalah, dan dia mau menceritakannya, maka tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Tetapi jika ada seseorang yang dilanda masalah sampai separah Lu Xun begini, tetapi dia menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri, ini yang baru gawat.

Perjalanan kami berlanjut, begitu pula kesunyian yang memenuhi udara musim dingin ini. Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah hari terakhir musim dingin. Besok adalah tahun baru, awal musim semi. Tetapi kurasa kami tidak bisa datang ke _Chun jie_-festival musim semi. Sayang sekali...

"Aduh...!"

Aku lekas turun dari punggung Huo Li. "Ya Tian! Lu Xun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sudah kuduga. Lagi-lagi Lu Xun tidak hati-hati dan jatuh.

"T-tidak apa-apa... Zhou Ying..." Jawabnya sambil memegang lengan kirinya.

Di tanah tempat Lu Xun jatuh, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada bercak-bercak berwarna merah yang mewarnai tanah tersebut. Pasti... darah. "Lu Xun, kemarikan tanganmu!"

Sepertinya dia menolak untuk menunjukkannya, tetapi aku bisa dengan mudah mencekal tangannya dan menariknya, tentu saja karena hari ini tubuhnya benar-benar lemah dan rapuh sekali. Hmmm... apa karena selama ini kami terus-terusan hidup mengembara? Ah, tapi aku yakin Lu Xun bukan laki-laki lemah seperti itu yang bisanya hanya tinggal di istana saja.

"Ya Tian...!"

Begitu kulihat lengan kirinya, aku terkejut bukan buatan.

Lengan kiri Lu Xun berdarah. Padahal ia hanya jatuh begitu saja! Dan tanah tempatnya jatuh bukan tanah keras yang berbatu-batu tajam! Tapi... kenapa luka di tangannya bisa separah ini, ya? Sampai mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini?

Aneh... ini benar-benar aneh!

"Lu Xun... kenapa bisa...?" Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, kedua tanganku sekarang menutup mulutku. "Apa yang terjadi padamu...?"

Dia hanya diam.

"Apa kau sakit? Atau ada seseorang yang meracunimu?" Tetap saja dia tidak menjawab. Frustasi, aku akhirnya menggenggam pundaknya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Lu Xun! Katakan sesuatu! Jangan hanya diam saja!" Aku ini adik angkatnya! Tetapi kenapa dia tidak mau mengatakan padaku apapun? Mengapa dia menganggapku seperti orang asing?

Sampai aku mulai agak tenang, perlahan tangan Lu Xun mulai melingkari tubuhku. Di musim salju yang dingin seperti ini, pelukannya tetap saja terasa hangat. Tetapi pelukannya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya pelukannya bisa memberikan kekuatan, kali ini... entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun... Tubuhnya tidak henti-hentinya gemetaran, entah sebenarnya dia sedang menahan sakit atau menggigil kedinginan, atau mungkin ada alasan lain...

"Zhou Ying, maafkan aku..." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku tahu, aku bukan kakak yang baik... aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu tahu apapun." Suara Lu Xun lemah sekali... Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. "Tapi percayalah, Zhou Ying. Suatu saat kau akan tahu. Yang pasti saat itu bukan sekarang."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sementara ia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Zhou Ying..." Ujarnya. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita."

Perjalanan yang serasa tidak pernah berakhir ini dilanjutkan lagi. Gunung Ding Jun kelihatannya tidak akan pernah bisa terdaki, terutama dengan keadaan Lu Xun seperti ini. Tapi, aku percaya padanya. Aku tahu jika dia berkata aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, maka sebaiknya aku tidak membantahnya dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Tidak jelas apakah sekarang masih pagi, siang, atau sudah sore. Heran, hari langit benar-benar mendung. Aku tidak bisa melihat matahari ada dimana sekarang. Cuaca yang seperti ini makin tidak baik untuk kesehatan Lu Xun...

Hmmm?

Nggg... setelah lama waktu berlalu, kenapa awan-awan itu bisa berubah warna, ya? Berarti kemungkinan besar sekarang sudah menjelang sore. Kami sekarang sudah berada cukup tinggi di atas Gunung Ding Jun. Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat jalan yang sudah kami lalui. Di sebelah barat, kulihat sebuah tebing yang menjulang begitu tinggi! Yang ada dibawahnya hanya hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan saja. Tebing yang mengerikan seperti itu, daripada sebuah tebing, lebih tepat dikatakan jurang.

Pemandangan yang menghiasi tebing itu entah bisa dikatakan mengerikan atau indah. Matahari senja memancarkan sinarnya. Tetapi entah apakah karena efek dari awan atau bukan, cahaya itu berwarna merah... merah seperti darah.

Lu Xun berhenti berjalan, kemudian menatap ke arah barat. Dia melepaskan tali kekang Huo Li yang digenggamnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah ujung tebing itu sambil melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Sayang sekali, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Biasanya, kalau dia melihat pemandangan yang indah-indah begini di Shu, dia pasti akan tersenyum lebar.

Namun ternyata... aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk tahu bahwa dia bukannya sedang senang, malah sedang bersedih sekarang.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya..." Gumamnya. "Di sebelah barat, tebing dimana senja paling jelas terlihat sedang membunuh matahari. Dimana langit berwarna merah darah, darah matahari. Dimana matahari akan merelakan cahayanya untuk bulan..."

"Hah?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar gumamannya. Apa maksudnya senja membunuh matahari dan langit berwarna merah darah, darah matahari? "Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun berbalik. Matanya yang sayu dan lembut itu sama sekali tidak bisa kubaca! Aku tidak tahu ada perasaan apa di baliknya.

"Zhou Ying..." Dia memanggilku. "Kita berpisah di sini, ya?"

Apa?

Berpisah?

Aku terperanjat kaget.

"Berpisah? Kenapa...?" Tanyaku, masih tidak bisa mengendalikan keterkejutanku.

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Hanya sebentar saja, kok. Aku janji." Jawabnya. "Besok kita akan bertemu lagi."

Besok, ya? Besok... berarti hanya beberapa jam saja dari sekarang. Seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Toh, di Cheng Du dia meninggalkanku lebih dari satu bulan dan aku baik-baik saja. Dia juga baik-baik saja. Seharusnya, tidak masalah jika kami berselisih jalan hanya untuk beberapa jam saja, bukan?

Tapi, kali ini keadaannya jauh berbeda! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang jahat di sini! Lu Xun sendiri keadaannya sangat tidak baik, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir padanya kalau kami sampai berpisah?

"Tapi... kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi. "Aku tidak mau! Bawa aku pergi bersamamu saja!"

"Jangan!" Serunya sekali lagi. "Zhou Ying, kumohon mengertilah! Hanya sekali ini saja!"

"Aku sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk mengerti dirimu! Tetapi aku tidak mengerti apapun, bahkan sedikit saja tidak aku tahu!" Balasku dengan sengit. Kemarahan mulai meluap-luap dari batinku. "Kau selalu begini, menyembunyikan apapun untuk dirimu sendiri!"

Aku membuang muka. Rasanya malu sekali sudah membiarkan emosi mengendalikan diriku. Tapi dia memang keterlaluan, bukan? Dia tahu banyak sekali tentang aku! Tetapi aku sedikitpun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia! Ini tidak adil!

Keheningan panjang itu terpecahkan saat aku mendengar suaranya. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu." Katanya.

"Katakan semuanya." Tuntutku dengan nada yang dingin.

Dia hanya menunduk sejenak sebelum menjawab. Matanya akhirnya kembali lagi bersirobok dengan mataku. Suaranya tetap saja lembut dan penuh perasaan, jauh berbeda dari suaraku yang dingin. Saat mendengarnya, perasaan bersalah berkali-kali menghujam batinku. "Zhou Ying, kau pasti tidak percaya. Aku bersikeras untuk mendaki tempat ini... karena ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa menyelamatkan Meimei."

Rasanya tubuhku akan oleng dari punggung Huo Li.

Aku bisa mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Meimei dengan cara seperti ini..." Jawabnya. "Harusnya kau sudah tahu itu, kan, Zhou Ying?"

Ahhhh...!

Jadi... jadi itukah alasannya? Itukah sebabnya mawar hitam yang digunakan Yangmei untuk menyerang Lu Xun akan berubah menjadi putih jika terkena darahnya? Itukah sebabnya Yangmei bisa melakukan hal-hal kejam, tetapi masih juga belum menerima ganjarannya? Itukah sebabnya Lu Xun tidak pernah melawan jika Yangmei menyakitinya?

Dan itukah alasannya... kami berada di sini sekarang?

"Zhou Ying,"

Aku tidak mau dengar... Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi...!

"pergilah... kumohon..."

Suaranya pecah. Lu Xun menangis.

Wajahku pun tidak bisa tidak dibanjiri oleh airmata.

Ini tidak adil... ini keterlaluan! Tidak masuk akal! Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan padaku dari awal? Apakah dia tidak percaya padaku? Aku sudah percaya padanya sepenuhnya! Tetapi dia tidak pernah mempercayaiku! Kenapa? KENAPA?

"Wah... ada apa ini? Kok kelihatannya menarik sekali?"

Suara itu...

Tiba-tiba saja di antara aku dan Lu Xun, sesosok gadis mendarat di atas kedua kakinya. Gadis itu tentu saja Yangmei. Yangmei...

Gara-gara gadis ini! Gara-gara gadis yang sedarah denganku dan yang kuakui sebagai kakak sepupuku ini sampai-sampai Lu Xun harus menderita! Gadis yang luar biasa jahat dan bejatnya, yang tidak tahu diri dan yang bisanya hanya mendatangkan kesusahan bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya saja! Seorang pembunuh dan penjahat yang kejam berkedok putri Wu!

Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya! Aku tidak mengakuinya baik sebagai kakak sepupuku maupun sebagai putri Wu!

Kutarik sebuah anak panah dari tempat panahku, kemudian secepat kilat menariknya di busurku.

"Kau mati saja!" Seruku. "Kalau Lu Xun tidak bisa membunuhmu, aku yang akan membunuhmu, Yangmei!"

"Zhou Ying, jangan!"

Panah itu akhirnya meluncur.

Tetapi barulah aku ingat. Kemampuan memanahku sangat pas-pasan. Lagipula, sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa gerakan Yangmei cepat sekali. Hanya dalam waktu satu kedipan mata, Yangmei sudah mengeluarkan cambuk sulur berdurinya, dan kemudian dengan cepatnya menangkap anak panahku yang melesat itu.

"Hahaha! Kau pikir tembakan anak kecil seperti itu akan mengenaiku?" Tanya dengan tawa mengejek. Tubuhku mulai kaku karena tegang, tidak bisa bergerak sangking takutnya! "Baiklah kalau begitu! Sebelum menghabisi Lu Xun, aku akan menghabisimu terlebih dahulu!"

Cambuk berduri yang mengerikan itu berayun-ayun, sebelum kemudian dengan satu tebasan di arahkannya kepadaku!

"TIDAAAAAK!" Ya Tian! Akan matikah aku sekarang?

"_Ou ruo la qiang_!"

Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan apapun! Ajaib!

Serangan itu tidak pernah mengenaiku karena... karena rupanya Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungiku!

Tapi... bukankah Lu Xun lemah sekali? Tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan sesudah menggunakan kekuatan itu!

"Ahhh...!"

Ternyata aku tidak salah. Lu Xun langsung terjatuh sesudah menggunakan kekuatannya itu. Tembok berwarna pelangi yang harusnya bisa bertahan lebih lama itu kini langsung menghilang begitu saja. Ya Tian...! Lu Xun... walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu, masih bisa memikirkan keselamatan orang lain?

"Kau...!" Yangmei mendesis kesal. Celaka...! Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya pada Lu Xun? "Berani-beraninya mengacaukan kesenanganku!"

Kali ini, cambuk itu melayang ke arah Lu Xun. Mataku tidak bisa mengikutinya, tetapi tahu-tahu Lu Xun sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menangkal serangan itu! Tentu saja, ini membuat baik aku dan Yangmei kaget bukan buatan!

Baru kali ini Lu Xun melawan!

"Oh, jadi kau sekarang sudah bersedia bertarung melawanku, Lu Xun?" Tanya Yangmei sambil tertawa mengejek. Matanya menatap sombong ke arah Lu Xun yang berusaha berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Akhirnya kulihat kau bersedia mengeluarkan pedangmu!"

Sesudah benar-benar berdiri tegak, Lu Xun tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu bukan senyuman lemah seperti tadi. Senyuman itu adalah senyum keyakinan penuh rasa percaya diri. Pedang di tangannya itu terlihat makin mendukung keyakinannya. Astaga... baru kali ini kulihat Lu Xun seperti itu di depan Yangmei! Bukankah biasanya dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa?

Suara Lu Xun terdengar terengah-engah dan putus-putus, tetapi aku bisa merasakan kepercayaan diri.

Seolah-olah, dia tahu dia akan menang.

"Benar. Kali ini kita akan bertarung, Meimei!" Pedang itu sekarang digenggamnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, teracung ke arah Yangmei. Gadis itu terlihat kaget sekali saat melihatnya. "Kita akan bertaruh. Kalau kau menang, silahkan saja lakukan apa yang kau mau padaku."

Yangmei kelihatannya merasa sangat tertantang. "Dan jika kau yang menang?"

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu tahu sekarang."

Cambuk itu digenggam kuat-kuat. "Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu!"

Kulihat kedua petarung itu mulai mengayunkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Lu Xun! Biasanya dia akan diam saja, kan? Dia tidak akan melawan kalau Yangmei melakukan apapun padanya, kan? Tapi, kenapa sekarang, justru saat dia berkata dia akan menyelamatkan Yangmei, dia baru berani bertarung?

Area tebing itu kosong, tidak ada satu batangpun pohon yang tumbuh. Dan lebih berbahaya lagi, siapapun yang jatuh ke tebing itu akan langsung mati.

"Kau yakin akan bertarung dengan keadaan seperti itu, Lu Xun?" Tanya Yangmei sambil tertawa mengejek. Dia melompat ke atas begitu tingginya menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan cambuknya. "Kelihatannya kau sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahayamu lagi! Kau akan kalah dari kekuatan kegelapanku!"

Benar juga! Lu Xun, apakah bisa melakukan sesuatu?

Tapi, senyumnya itu, dia seolah yakin akan menang...

Mungkinkah... ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin malam yang memastikan kemenangannya hari ini? Mungkinkah saat dia keluar dengan wajah panik penuh ketakutan seperti itu, kemenangannya pada pertarungan ini sudah bisa dipastikan?

Mungkinkah... pertarungan itu bukan hari ini tetapi kemarin?

Dan... mungkinkah... musuh yang dihadapi Lu Xun sebenarnya bukan Yangmei?

"Kalau kau bisa, coba saja gunakan kekuatan kegelapanmu itu." Balasnya dengan senyum yakin.

Yangmei, merasa tertantang seperti biasanya, langsung mengikuti kata-kata itu. "Huh! Baiklah!" Di tangannya, kekuatan kegelapan berkumpul dalam wujud asap-asap hitam yang mengerikan! "Rasakan in.. AHHHHH!"

Asap itu tiba-tiba saja tidak ada lagi!

Tapi... kenapa?

Sementara melayang di atas udara begitu, dia lengah dan seketika kehilangan konsentrasinya. Yangmei jatuh! Yangmei akan jatuh dari tebing yang tinggi ini! Ya Tian! Aku tidak berani melihatnya! Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menutup mataku saja!

"MEIMEI!"

Astaga...

Lu Xun...

Tubuh Lu Xun sudah tertelungkup di ujung tebing. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Yangmei. Gadis itu sendiri sekarang sedang menggelantung di tebing.

Aku segera berlari tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kuharap tidak terlambat untuk menolong mereka!

"Sial..." Kudengar samar-samar suara Yangmei. "Kenapa...? Kenapa aku bisa kalah...?" Gadis itu menangis kesal. "Kenapa kekuatan kegelapanku...?"

"Meimei... bertahanlah..." Ujar Lu Xun setengah merintih. "Jangan sekali-sekali melepaskan tanganmu..."

Yangmei hanya bisa mendesah panjang. "Sudahlah... aku menyerah."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lu Xun, aku berkali-kali mencoba untuk membunuhmu..." Suara Yangmei terdengar lagi. "... karena aku takut... kau akan menghukumku suatu saat..."

Suara itu diselingi isak tangis. Yangmei menangis. Tapi bukan hanya Yangmei saja. Lu Xun juga.

Keduanya sekarang sudah selamat berada di atas tanah. Yangmei masih menangis keras, sambil tangannya memukul-mukul tanah. "Aku gagal! Percuma saja! Tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan, aku pasti akan dihukum!" Yangmei menengadahkan kepalanya. "Lu Xun, kau pasti akan menghukumku, kan?"

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak ada di depannya.

Lu Xun tidak sedang menghapus airmata atau menghiburnya, tidak sedang menyembuhkan atau memeluknya.

Lu Xun berdiri di ujung tebing itu.

"Kurasa, aku yang menang, Meimei." Hanya itu yang dikatakan sebagai jawaban. Lalu kulihat, wajahnya kembali menampakkan wajah sedih. Sebelum ia bertarung, dia kelihatan yakin. Namun sesudah menang, entah kenapa barulah dia menunjukkan wajah sedih yang penuh kelemahan seperti itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya...

"Aku punya satu permintaan. Kau sudah janji kan akan memenuhinya?" Tanyanya.

Yangmei hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Permintaanku mudah sekali, kok." Lanjutnya, dengan suara yang lebih pelan, lebih terdengar berbisik-bisik. Sekarang, baik aku maupun Yangmei dapat melihat airmata di wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu airmata apa itu.

"Permintaanku adalah..." Katanya. "... kumohon, percayalah padaku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menghukummu..."

Eh?

Tunggu...

Ada apa dengan Lu Xun?

Apakah hanya aku... ataukah benar Lu Xun memang memancarkan aura-aura kegelapan dari tubuhnya?

Lu Xun... bukannya memancarkan cahaya tetapi justru memancarkan kegelapan? Tunggu. Memang benar kadang kala aku melihat Lu Xun bisa masuk ke dalam kegelapan, tetapi dia masuk dan membawa cahaya sehingga kegelapan itu tidak ada!

Tetapi sekarang... justru kegelapan itu yang keluar dari tubuhnya?

"Apa...?" Yangmei menatap tidak percaya.

"Karena..." Lanjutnya, dengan suara yang pecah, yang nyaris tidak terdengar. "... aku yang akan dihukum menggantikanmu..."

Jadi... itukah alasannya Yangmei tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan itu lagi?

Sebelum aku sadar akan apapun, aku mendengar seruan Yangmei yang begitu keras menulikan langit. Dan aku pun ikut menambah kerasnya suaranya.

Lu Xun menjatuhkan dirinya dari tebing itu.

"LU XUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya dengan membawa serta kegelapan Yangmei. Pantas saja tadi aku melihat aura kegelapan memancar dari tubuhnya... Itu adalah kegelapan Yangmei. Kegelapannya yang dibawanya di atas bahunya...

"Dia... mati?"

Aku menoleh menatap gadis di sebelahku.

"Lu Xun... sudah mati?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. "Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti masih hidup!"

Kukira kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Yangmei begitu ingin melihatnya, begitu ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun lagi. Namun aku harus kecewa. Aku harus kecewa dan benar-benar putus asa saat dia berdiri, mengembalikan senjatanya dalam bentuk bunga mawar berwarna hitam, kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Aku harus memastikannya benar-benar sudah mati!"

Yangmei...

Makhluk seperti ini... apakah masih bisa dikatakan manusia?

"Yangmei!" Tahu-tahu aku sudah mencekal tangannya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Lu Xun? Dia sudah menang dan memintamu untuk percaya dia tidak mungkin menghukummu! Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya!"

Dengan kuat Yangmei langsung menepis tanganku. "Bodoh!" Serunya. "Aku ingin membunuhnya bukan hanya karena takut hukuman itu!" Jawaban itu membuat mataku melebar seketika. "Tapi karena aku memang membencinya!"

Sekali lagi, sebelum dia beranjak pergi, aku mencekal lagi tangannya. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Kali ini, gadis itu tidak main-main lagi. Dia berbalik, kemudian tangannya melayang, menamparku keras-keras hingga aku terhempas ke tanah!

"Ahhh...!"

Tangannya menudingku. "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur lagi!"

Sesudah itu dia pergi.

Pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Lu Xun tidak ada, Yangmei pun tidak ada.

Apakah... tidak ada harapan bagiku? Lu Xun, mungkinkah dia selamat sesudah jatuh dari tebing setinggi ini? Dan Yangmei, apakah ada kemungkinan dia benar-benar bisa kembali?

Yangmei tetap saja jahat seperti itu... karena meskipun kegelapan itu sudah dibawa seluruhnya oleh Lu Xun, dia masih belum menerima cahaya. Begitu, kan?

Tapi... bagaimana kalau cahaya itu sendiri sudah berubah menjadi kegelapan? Sudah mati?

Aku tidak tahu...

Aku selalu hanya bisa seperti ini. Menangis pasrah entah menangisi nasibku sendiri atau nasib orang lain. Airmataku mengalir seperti hujan. Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh keluar dari istana Wu, pergi jauh dari kedua orangtuaku dan kehidupan sebagai putri, hanya untuk melihat hal ini? Hanya untuk melihat Lu Xun terbunuh dan melihat Yangmei tidak akan pernah kembali?

Tapi... apa benar itu?

Apa benar Lu Xun sudah mati?

Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Lu Xun dengan begitu tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan dunia ini padahal tahu tugasnya masih belum selesai? Tidak mungkin, kan?

Iya... dia pasti masih hidup!

Aku cepat-cepat mengusap airmataku, kemudian berlari ke arah Huo Li. Segera kunaiki punggung kuda itu.

"Huo Li! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Seruku. "Kita harus cepat, Huo Li! Ayo!"

Kuda itu, entah dia melihat kejadian tadi atau tidak, sepertinya kebingungan karena tidak ada tuannya. Hmmm... kalau begini aku terpaksa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya mau bergerak cepat. Tapi apa, ya? Oh iya, aku tahu.

"Lu Xun tidak ada karena dia sudah berlari duluan! Dia bilang kau tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kecepatan larinya dan sekarang menantangmu untuk adu cepat!" Huo Li ternyata bereaksi! Dia mendengus sambil meringkik. "Ayo, dia sudah mulai duluan! Kau jangan sampai teruusul!"

Belum habis aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, Huo Li sudah langsung berlari secepat kilat!

Bagus... aku harus mencari seseorang untuk menolongku...

_Lu Xun... bertahanlah..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

Aneh sekali. Sesudah kemarin malam langit sangat gelap, ditambah bintang Phoenix itu kehilangan cahayanya, hari ini keanehan itu berlanjut. Langit siang ini gelap sekali. Dan sore hari ini... baru kali ini langit berwarna merah seperti ini. Warna merahnya seperti warna darah. Hmmm... padahal hari ini adalah hari terakhir musim dingin. Besok adalah tahun baru. Tapi, langit sepertinya tidak ikut gembira menyambut tahun baru. Yah, bukan masalah untukku juga sih.

Sial... di malam tahun baru seperti ini, aku tidak akan berkesempatan untuk melihat _Chun jie_-festival musim semi.

Hmmm...?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah selatan. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara derap kaki kuda.

Siapa itu?

"Jendral Huang Zhong, Penasihat Pang Tong, aku akan berkeliling sebentar." Aku meminta izin sambil bersoja pada mereka. Sesudah mendapat izin, barulah aku berani melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat penjagaan kami ini.

Suara derap kaki kuda itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang gadis berpakaian Gaibang di atas punggung kuda! Jarang sekali ada pendatang seperti ini! Apa yang diinginkannya? Kulihat gadis itu memasang wajah panik... dan apakah itu airmata? Kelihatannya dia benar-benar kalut, keadaannya sangat kacau balau!

Ketika hampir sampai di depanku, dia menghentikan kudanya yang berwarna coklat muda, kemudian turun dengan secepat kilat hingga terjatuh. Tetapi kelihatannya itu disengaja, sebab sesudah itu dia ber-_kowtow_ padaku.

"_Huixia_! _Huixia_!" Panggilnya berkali-kali sambil tetap ber-_kowtow_. Tingkahnya ini membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. "_Huixia_! Tolonglah _bei_!"

Aku segera membantu gadis itu berdiri. Hmmm... dari logatnya, aku tahu dia bukan orang Shu. Dia sepertinya berlogat timur. Orang dari kerajaan Wu yang jauh. Untuk apa orang Wu berada di tempat ini. "Tenanglah, _guniang_! Ada apa?"

"Tolong... _Huixia_!" Dalam kepanikan dan nafasnya yang kacau balau itu, dia berusaha berbicara. "_Huixia_, _bei_ mempunyai seorang kakak angkat! Dalam perjalanan ke tempat ini, dia terjatuh dari tebing! Kumohon _huixia_ membantu _bei_! _Bei_ bersedia melakukan apapun sebagai balas budi atas kebaikan _huixia_!"

Entah cerita ini harus kupercayai atau tidak! Seorang Gaibang? Seorang Gaibang jatuh dari tebing? Bagaimana mungkin? Gaibang macam apa yang begitu cerobohnya sampai bisa jatuh? Tapi, dari wajahnya, aku bisa tahu gadis ini tidak berbohong.

"Jangan panik, _guniang_." Sahutku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku pun menuntunnya pergi ke perkemahan kami, dimana Jendral Huang Zhong dan Penasihat Pang Tong menunggu. "_Guniang_, kau tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku akan secepatnya menolong kakak angkatmu itu."

"Terima kasih, _huixia_!" Gadis itu berseru penuh rasa terima kasih. Sekali lagi dia membungkuk dalam-dalam. "_Bei_ tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih!"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, _guniang_. Kita memang harus saling membantu." Sesudah memastikan dia cukup tenang, aku membawanya ke kemahku dan mengistirahatkannya di sana. "Sekarang _guniang_ tenang dulu. Aku akan segera menolong kakak angkatmu itu."

Sesudah itu, baru aku berani keluar.

Tetapi, meski berkata begitu, rasanya aku masih benar-benar curiga pada gadis itu! Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya mata-mata dari Wu yang menyamar? Ah, tapi bukankah Shu dan Wu sedang dalam gencatan senjata? Kami tidak sedang bertikai dengan Wu, jadi tidak mungkin mereka mengirimkan mata-mata. Dan lagi, kepanikannya yang sangat nyata itu... sepertinya dia tidak berbohong sedikitpun.

"Zhao Yun!"

Aku menoleh saat melihat Penasihat Pang Tong memanggilku. Aku bersoja ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Penasihat Pang?"

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hmmm..." Penasihat Pang mangut-mangut. "Tadi aku sempat mendengar dia meminta tolong padamu untuk menyelamatkan kakak angkatnya yang jatuh dari tebing bukan, Zhao Yun?"

"Iya." Jawabku. "Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah gadis itu serius atau sebenarnya dia bermaksud jahat pada kita..."

Penasihat Pang mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas ke arah langit yang berwarna merah darah itu. "Zhao Yun, kau harus melakukan apa yang dia minta." Jawabnya. Aku terhenyak kaget. "Kurasa, kita akan melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa sesudah ini..."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Jawabnya. "Kau harus pergi dan melihat sendiri."

Dengan begitu, Penasihat Pang meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan.

Apa maksudnya itu?

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, aku segera berbalik, kemudian menunggang kuda putihku, dan pergi ke arah tebing di Gunung Ding Jun ini.

* * *

Akhirnya Zhao Yun muncul, ya~~~ Seneng? Seneng? Seneng?

Ehm, dan daripada sodara menyumpahi saya yang bukan-bukan ato protes ato nge-flame ato apalah, saya akan memberi tahu sesuatu bahwa ***BEWARE SPOILER STARTS HERE*** cerita ini belum tamat dan seperti yang saya bilang sejak awal: saya nggak suka cerita sad-ending... jadinya nggak mungkin cerita ini berakhir dengan gaje seperti ini~ ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Masih ada lanjutannya, sodara~

Wokey~ Sekian dolo~ Ada yang nggak jelas ato bingung *coret*ato mau ngajak ketemuan untuk jumpa fans sama saya*coret* *seketika langsungd dinuklir gara2 narsis* silahkan disampaikan melalui review~~~

Zia Jian~~~


	53. Whom Is It For

HUUUUUUAAAAAAA~~~~ saya asli sibuk hari ini sodara~ updatenya aja malah sampe telat~~~ Maap saya nggak sempat reply review hari ini... *kowtow sejuta kali* Ntar kalo ada waktu akan saya reply di chap-chap berikutnya ato via PM...

Cuapeeeekkkk~ Asli sibuuuuk~ saya ngedit chap ini cepet2an... jadi mohon dimaafkan ya kalo ada kesalahan ato typo nggak genah~ dui bu qi... *_kowtow_ semiliar kali ampe muka rata*

***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** Akhirnya~~~ di chap ini cerita yang udah gaje dan tambah lama tambah nggak genah ini akhirnya akan menemui _turning point_~ _Everything will turn to the way it should be_! Jadi, bagi yang nggak suka Yangmei jadi jahat, ya berarti ini kabar baik untuk ada~ ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Selamat membaca...

* * *

_**Meng Zhang**_

Ternyata... saaat ini akan datang juga...

Aku sekarang, dalam wujudku sebagai seekor naga berwarna biru, terbang melesat ke atas tebing di Gunung Ding Jun yang sangat tinggi ini. Kulihat seseorang yang aku tahu pasti siapa, jatuh dengan kecepatan begitu tinggi ke bawah. Dengan segera aku melesat ke arahnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh di atas punggungku.

_Linggongzi..._

Dia pingsan. Pasti karena kelelahan sesudah apa yang dialaminya kemarin malam, ditambah hari ini harus menempuh perjalanan sebegitu jauhnya. Aku menolehkan kepala sekilas ke belakang melihat wajahnya itu. Aneh... Kemarin wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan. Tetapi sekarang kulihat dia sangat tenang sekali...

Akhirnya aku sampai pada dasar jurang ini. Langsung aku merubah wujudku menjadi manusia, kemudian menggendong _linggongzi_ di atas kedua tanganku. Kupandangi tebing yang sekarang menjulang begitu tinggi ke atas, rasanya tidak percaya...

Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kupercayai.

Sama seperti tebing yang tinggi itu. Awalnya _linggongzi_ ada di atas sana. Tetapi sekarang dia ada di bawah sini. Di atas, dan sekarang di bawah...

Sambil berjalan, kupandangi tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri di dalam gendonganku ini. Luka bekas goresan kukuku kemarin masih belum hilang juga, malah sekarang lengannya pun juga berdarah. Melihatnya seperti ini, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin meneruskan perjalananku makin dalam ke hutan ini, hutan yang pemandangannya sangat mengerikan. Hutan dengan batang-batang pohon tua yang berbonggol-bonggol dan tak berdaun, ranting-ranting yang panjang dan tajam, dan hanya tumbuhan liar yang ada di sini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin membawanya kembali ke atas sana.

Tapi, ah, aku kan bukan Ling Guang yang begitu mudah termakan oleh perasaan dan emosinya. Aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku sendiri. Jadi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, setenang wajah _linggongzi_ sekarang, dan meneruskan perjalananku ke tengah hutan itu. Di tengah hutan yang gelap dan mencekam itu, dimana kejahatan yang sesungguhnya sudah menunggu.

Begitu sampai di satu titik, aku berlutut, kemudian membaringkan linggongzi di atas tanah. Tanah ini... tanah berbatu yang kasar dan dingin.

"_Linggongzi_..." Aku berbisik sambil menggenggam tangannya. _Linggongzi_ sekarang ini bukan seperti yang selama ini aku tahu. Dia sekarang seorang anak kecil, sebuah bintang yang mulai menjadi kegelapan, seekor burung layang-layang yang dipatahkan sayapnya. "... kau harus bertahan, _linggongzi_..." Sebelum pergi, aku menyibakkan rambut depan yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam, kemudian mencium dahinya.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Sambil berjalan pergi, aku sedikit demi sedikit menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghilang. Sial... jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Diam dan hanya menonton, menangis dan memberontak dalam hati, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar bisa kulakukan. Di balik sebuah pohon, aku masih bisa dengan jelas menyaksikannya perlahan-lahan terbangun dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri, menemukan dirinya berada di tengah hutan yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri.

Tetapi _linggongzi_ tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan ketakutan, bahkan ketika kehadiran Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mulai terasa. Aku tidak berani menghitung berapa jumlah mereka, mulai dari yang paling rendah hingga yang paling kuat semua berada di situ. Yang aku tahu pasti lebih dari seratus.

_Linggongzi_ menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia tidak berusaha berdiri, masih tetap duduk di tanah. Namun, dalam keadaan seperti itu pun, para Yaoguai itu tidak ada yang berani maju, hanya melihat dari kejauhan saja sambil bersembunyi.

"Itu dia...! Itu Phoenix!"Seru seekor Yaoguai yang sepertinya kelas rendahan. "Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi? Bukankah kita sekarang diberi kesempatan untuk balas dendam?"

Seekor yang lain, yang lebih tinggi kelasnya langsung menyahut. "Kau jangan sembarangan! Siapa tahu dia cuma pura-pura lemah seperti itu? Padahal mungkin saja dia sedang menyembunyikan jebakan!"

"Benar! Kalau kau begitu bernafsunya, ayo kau duluan yang coba memancingnya!" Yang lain mendorong Yaoguai rendahan itu untuk maju ke arah _linggongzi_.

Ohhh... jadi begitu. Para Yaoguai ini juga takut pada _linggongzi_? Padahal bukankah _linggongzi_ sudah selemah ini sekarang?

Api kemarahan makin tersulut saat aku melihat _linggongzi_, masih terduduk dan menopang tubuhnya hanya dengan tangannya, dengan kepala tertunduk, diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun saat makhluk kegelapan yang menjijikkan itu memutarinya, mengamatinya dengan seksama. _Linggongzi_... dia benar-benar tenang sekali! Sungguh berbeda dari kemarin malam!

Tiba-tiba saja Yaoguai itu melayangkan tangannya, kemudian menggunakan cakarnya yang tajam dan menyambar pipi _linggongzi_! Saat melihat wajah yang polos itu tercakar hingga mengeluarkan darah, aku harus mati-matian mengendalikan kemarahanku yang makin meluap-luap. Bayangkan saja, _linggongzi_ tetap diam, tidak melakukan apapun dengan sepasang matanya tetap menatap ke bawah, sementara Yaoguai itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat tangannya yang sekarang berlumuran darah.

"Hehehe! Benar-benar Phoenix ini tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang!" Kemudian ia menoleh dan memanggil kawan-kawannya yang lain yang sama atau bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari dia. "Hei, tidak perlu takut lagi! Phoenix ini datang karena dia memang ingin jadi mainan kita!"

... betapa aku harus berjuang menahan amarahku saat mendengar kalimat itu.

Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain segera maju dan berlari, menyambut senang perkataan temannya itu sambil tertawa oleh nafsu mereka yang menjijikkan untuk menghabisinya perlahan-lahan. _Linggongzi_, sebaliknya, tetap diam dan tenang. Bahkan di dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, ketika Yaoguai-yaoguai itu makin merapat padanya, ia masih dapat memancarkan kedamaian.

Seekor Yaoguai berkepala banteng datang, dan kemudian dengan kasar menjambak rambutnya!

"Yang seperti ini sih bukan Phoenix!" Serunya sambil tertawa mengejek sembari mendengar rintihan _linggongzi_. "Ini sih memang cuma manusia lemah yang tidak ada harganya!"

Keterlaluan...! Dia bukan hanya berani menyentuh _linggongzi_ seperti itu, tetapi juga menyakitinya dan mengejeknya! Kepalan tanganku semakin kuat saat melihatnya memukul pipi _linggongzi_ yang sudah berdarah itu hingga ia terlempar jatuh ke tanah, dimana Yaoguai yang lain sudah menunggunya dengan tendangan.

"Ikat dia." Perintah seorang Yaoguai berkepala kuda.

Sementara _linggongzi_ tergeletak di tanah, berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya, seorang Yaoguai bertubuh besar yang kalau tidak salah bernama Xing Tian maju untuk menjalankan perintah itu, kemudian menunjukkan genggaman tangannya dimana beberapa sulur tumbuhan berduri berjuntai.

"Di He Fei dulu kau pernah diikat dengan ini, kan?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai licik. Tetapi _linggongzi_ sama sekali tidak kelihatan takut! Dia hanya kelihatan seperti menahan sakit saja. "Heh, itu cuma bayangan apa yang akan terjadi padamu sekarang!"

Tumbuhan berduri itu dijatuhkan ke tanah, dan langsung disambut oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai lainnya yang sudah menunggu entah sejak kapan untuk bisa melukainya. Xing Tian sendiri kemudian menarik _linggongzi_, bukan dalam posisi berdiri tetapi dalam posisi berlutut. Barulah sesudah itu aku sadar, mereka bukan mengikat tangan di belakang punggung dan pergelangan kaki seperti cara orang biasanya.

Mula-mula tumbuhan itu diikatkan di pergelangan kakinya, kemudian ke pahanya untuk masing-masing kedua kakinya. Dengan begitu ia berada dalam posisi berlutut sekarang. Tidak sampai di situ, mereka meraih kedua tangannya, melipatkan jari-jarinya, kemudian diletakkan di depan dadanya. Seutas tumbuhan lain digunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangannya yang terlipat itu tepat di depan dada.

Selama itu, _linggongzi_ hanya menutup mata sambil menggigit bibirnya saja menahan sakit. Bahkan hanya dengan ujung duri itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya saja, luka tusukan sudah terbentuk. Iya, aku tahu tubuhnya masih rapuh sekali seperti kemarin. Selama kegelapan itu masih dipikulnya dalam tubuhnya, dia masih akan tetap selemah kemarin.

Seekor Yaoguai yang menyadari ini menyeringai mengejek. "Hooo... Jadi tubuh Phoenix ini lemah sekali, ya?" Kemudian ia mencengkram lengan atas _linggongzi_ dan menanamkan kukunya yang tajam ke dalam kulitnya. Dengan cepatnya luka baru terbentuk.

"Uwah! Kulitnya mudah sekali sobek!"

"Hehehe... Makin bagus untuk kita!"

Tumbuhan itu terus menerus dililitkan di tangannya yang terlipat. Baru sesudah itu mereka memandang hasil kerja mereka. _Linggongzi_ sekarang berlutut, dengan kedua tangan di depan dadanya...

Itu...

"Hehehe... posisi yang cocok sekali untukmu, Phoenix!"

... posisi ber-_kowtow_, kan?

Seekor Yaoguai yang lain yang belum mendapat kesempatan untuk menyiksanya, kini menendang punggung _linggongzi_ sehingga tubuhnya membungkuk nyaris terjatuh.

Kurang ajar...! Sampai kapan ini berakhir...?

"Ayo menunduk! Dasar kau manusia rendahan!" Seru Yaoguai itu sambil tertawa mengejek. Yaoguai-yaoguai lain besar dan kecil, kelas atas atau kelas rendahan, semua ikut menumpahkan amarahnya, bahkan ada yang dengan liarnya menendangnya pula!

_Linggongzi_...! Kenapa...?

Satu tanganku kuletakkan di depan dahiku, sementara tanganku yang lain memegang sebuah batang pohon. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata saja, berusaha untuk tidak melihat dan berharap semua ini cuma mimpi buruk saja, mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi! Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa pemandangan ini, dimana _linggongzi_ yang cahaya, bersinar dan bersih, disentuh dan bahkan disakiti oleh tangan-tangan kegelapan yang bengis dan menjijikkan itu! Baru kali ini terjadi kejadian seperti ini! Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk!

Tetapi... suara rintihan _linggongzi_ yang sangat nyata itu, ditambah dengan tawa liar para Yaoguai, membuatku tidak dapat memungkiri kenyatan...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

"_... kumohon, percayalah padaku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menghukummu..."_

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat saat mengingat sebaris perkataan itu. Huh! Sial! Kenapa kalimat itu masih belum juga hilang? Gara-gara kalimat itu terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, aku nyaris saja jatuh saat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk melompat turun dari satu tonjolan batu dari tebing itu ke tonjolan batu yang lain, ke satu bagian tanah ke bagian tanah yang lain, atau satu pohon ke yang lain! Ugh! Apalagi tebing ini benar-benar berbahaya! Mencari pijakan sangat sulit sekali!

Hmph! Kata-kata itu cuma kebohongannya saja!

Lagipula, aku benci padanya! Aku memang ingin membunuhnya! Itu saja! Semisalkan dia tidak mau menghukumku pun, aku tetap akan berusaha membunuhnya!

Dia... pasti akan membenciku sekarang, kan?

Jangan katakan kalau dia masih sayang padaku. Aku sudah kalah taruhan darinya dan aku sudah melanggar perjanjian untuk memehuni keinginannya. Dia pasti benar-benar benci sekali padaku sekarang. Dia pasti membenciku begitu luar biasa seperti aku benci padanya, atau bahkan lebih. Karena itu aku ingin memastikan apakah dia sudah mati atau belum. Kalau belum, aku akan benar-benar mengajaknya bertarung lagi melawanku.

Tapi... saat aku sampai ke dasar jurang itu, aku menemukan Lu Xun dalam keadaan yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang kubayangkan. Dia tidak mati, tetapi tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang.

Saat dia jatuh, kukira dia akan mengeluarkan sayap atau apapun kekuatannya untuk membuatnya bisa selamat. Atau semisalkan tidak, berarti dia akan benar-benar mati dan pastinya tubuhnya hancur tidak berbentuk lagi begitu mendarat.

Rupanya dia tidak berada dalam dua kondisi itu.

Aduh! Sial! Nyaris saja aku kehilangan pendaratanku di tanah. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan itu begitu mengejutkan, bisa membuat siapapun tergoncang saat melihatnya, dan aku bukan pengecualian.

Di depan mataku aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang begitu janggal, tetapi juga mengerikan dan mengharukan dan... untukku, menyenangkan. Kulihat berlusin-lusin Yaoguai mengerumuni seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun? Dia berlutut di sana, dengan kepala tertunduk. Dari kejauhan sini aku hanya bisa melihat itu saja. Jadi, aku berjalan mendekat.

Semakin dekat, aku semakin bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas bahwa Yaoguai-yaoguai itu dengan buas sedang memukuli atau menendangnya sambil tertawa liar dan mengejeknya. Lu Xun sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan selain hanya sesekali merintih kesakitan. Hmmm... aneh. Mulailah aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa mungkin Lu Xun jatuh, masih hidup tetapi lemah sekali, dan baru sesudah itu Yaoguai-yaoguai ini datang dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyiksanya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku sadar sih bahwa hari ini Lu Xun jauh lebih lemah dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hei, tunggu!

Bagus itu! Pikir-pikir, hari ini entah kenapa Lu Xun benar-benar lemah. Apalagi ada kira-kira seratus Yaoguai yang bersemangat ingin membunuhnya. Aku punya banyak pendukung! Hari ini, aku pasti bisa membunuhnya! Aku tidak akan gagal lagi sekarang!

Dari kejauhan, sebelum aku mencapai tempat itu, entah bagaimana Lu Xun memalingkan matanya ke arahku! Untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, waktu serasa berhenti. Mata emas yang tadinya kering benar itu, saat melihatku, langsung mengalirkan airmata. Apa alasannya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi aku harus tidak boleh berlambat-lambat di sini!

Rupanya Yaoguai yang lain pun menyadari saat kepala Lu Xun tidak lagi menunduk dan matanya berair. "Hei, kau! Lihat apa?" Tanya mereka sebelum mengikuti arah pandangannya. Saat itulah mereka semua, seratusan pasang mata menatapku.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kesenanganku yang meluap-luap dengan tersenyum gelap. "Boleh aku bergabung?" Langkahku yang tadi setengah berlari kini hanya menjadi langkah lambat saja.

Jawaban mereka tidak hanya membuatku senang, tetapi sekaligus membuatku terkejut bukan buatan. "Hahaha! Kami sudah menunggumu, Yangmei, Putri kegelapan!" Mendengar gelar itu, aku benar-benar gembira! Apalagi saat mereka membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat padaku. Mereka menganggap aku sebagai pemimpin mereka? Jadi aku yang boleh dengan bebas memperlakukannya semauku?

Aku dengan tatapan sombong dan lenggang angkuh yang ponggah berjalan melalui kerumunan Yaoguai itu dan pada akhirnya berhenti di depan Lu Xun. Dari dekat sini barulah aku bisa melihat keadaannya dengan jelas. Dia berlutut karena kakinya diikat dengan posisi seperti itu. Tangannya yang berada di depan dada itu diikat begitu kuatnya sehingga darah mengalir tanpa henti. Wajahnya yang terluka sana-sini itu pucat sekali. Sepasang mata emas yang berair itu masih menatapku.

Tatapannya itu...!

Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan kemarahanku saat melihat mata emasnya? Mata emas itu tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sedikitpun saat melihatku. Tidak memohon tetapi tidak menantang juga. Yang aku lihat pada sorot matanya hanya kelemahlembutan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itupun, aku masih bisa merasakan kalau dalam tatapan matanya itu dia masih sayang padaku. Iya, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!

Memangnya apa yang ada dalam diriku yang membuatnya sayang padaku? Tidak ada, kan? Tidak ada! Aku sudah membuatnya menjadi orang tertuduh di Cheng Du beberapa minggu lalu! Dan berulang kali aku mencoba membunuhnya! Bahkan sebelum aku memilih kekuatan kegelapan ini, entah sudah berapa kali aku membuatnya kecewa! Tetapi belum pernah sekalipun dia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian seperti aku menatapnya sekarang!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Aku mendesis marah sambil melayangkan tanganku untuk menamparnya. Dan serangan itu tidak meleset, melainkan tepat mengenai pipinya yang berdarah. Sial! Aku kehilangan ketenanganku!

Tetapi dia tetap tenang. Matanya kini menatap kosong tanah batu tempat kami berpijak.

Aku meremas-remas tanganku sambil berusaha menahan perasaan aneh yang makin tidak terbendung ini. "Lu Xun, apa kau tahu?" Tanyaku. "Sejak awal, sejak kau keluar dari Istana Chang An itu, kau keluar dengan sia-sia! Kau meninggalkan kesempatanmu untuk menjadi Kaisar dan menyamar sebagai Gaibang untuk mencari-cariku, apa kau tahu dimana semua itu akan berujung?" Semakin lama suaraku semakin meningkat, tetapi dia tidak juga kelihatan ketakutan. Inilah yang makin membuatku marah! "Semua itu akan berakhir di sini! Di kematianmu! Kau menempuh perjalan sejauh ini hanya untuk mati!"

Anehnya, dia tidak membalas dengan bentakan yang sama kerasnya denganku. Perlahan wajahnya kembali menengadah menatap ke arahku. Matanya masih sama. Wajahnya masih sama. Bibirnya yang pecah dan mengeluarkan darah itu terbuka, mengutarakan sebuah jawaban yang begitu mengerikan pendeknya dan sederhananya.

"Aku tahu."

"Ughhh...!" Gigiku mengertak kuat-kuat. Sial! Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya dia tahu tetapi toh tetap mencariku? Apa dia berbohong? Tapi... di mata itu aku tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan!

Seorang Yaoguai yang wujudnya seperti seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, kalau tidak salah namanya Nü Gui, berjalan selangkah ke arahku. "Yangmei, lakukanlah apa yang kau mau padanya! Tidak perlu takut atau sungkan-sungkan!" Ujarnya bersemangat. Perkataan ini diikuti oleh seruan setuju Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain.

"Benar itu! Hajar saja dia!"

"Dia memang sengaja datang kemari untuk jadi mainan kita!"

"Tidak perlu berlambat-lambat lagi!"

Hahaha! Betapa senang dan puasnya aku melihat ini semua! Mereka punya semangat yang sama denganku untuk menghabisi Lu Xun! Tapi... kemarahan dan kejengkelan sekali lagi memenuhi kepalaku saat melihat Lu Xun tetap tenang! Tidak ketakutan barang sedikitpun! Apa yang bisa membuatnya setenang itu sementara kami semua sudah mengepungnya dan siap melukainya, menyiksanya, dan bahkan meembunuhnya?

Tersulut kemarahan, aku berseru memberi Yaoguai-yaoguai itu perintah. "Lepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya!"

Mereka langsung menjalankan perintahku. Kedua kaki dan tangannya yang terlepas dari duri-duri kini mengalirkan darah yang lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana dengan kasar dan bengisnya Yaoguai-yaoguai itu memperlakukannya. Mereka bukan memutuskan sulur di kakinya bukan dengan memotongnya dengan pisau, tetapi dengan memaksa meluruskan kakinya sampai sulur-sulur itu putus. Sama saja dengan kedua tangannya itu. Mereka menarik memisahkan kedua tangannya yang terikat itu sampai sulur itu juga putus.

Suara erangan dan rintihan kesakitan Lu Xun terdengar menusuk sekali di telingaku. Aneh... aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku tersenyum senang saat melihat wajahnya yang menahan sakit luar biasa itu.

Suatu pikiran yang aneh melintas di kepalaku. Semisalkan... seandainya aku yang mengalami ini semua...

Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikiran seperti ini? Segera pikiran itu kubuang jauh-jauh, terutama sesudah melihat Yaoguai-yaoguai selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mereka menjambak rambutnya dan menarik tangannya, berusaha membuatnya berdiri. Pada akhirnya, sesudah berjuang dengan kakinya yang berdarah-darah itu, dia berhasil berdiri.

"Bagus..." Aku tersenyum puas sambil mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Saat ini aku sama sekali belum sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia juga sedang mengamatiku.

Semakin aku melihatnya menahan kesakitan seperti itu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyerangku! Aku tidak tahu apa ini tetapi ini justru ingin membuatku marah! Apakah... apakah karena melihatnya seperti ini menunjukkan padaku bagaimana beratnya kesalahan yang kulakukan padanya selama ini? Tapi... tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya! Jadi... jadi ke-kenapa... kenapa sekarang...?

Tidak... tidak...! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Lu Xun," Aku berusaha bersikap sedingin mungkin, menutupi kegalauan hatiku dengan seulas senyum licik di bibirku. Namun sebenarnya aku takut dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. "lepaskan bajumu. Aku ingin kau menunjukkan apa yang ada di punggungmu pada mereka."

Lu Xun biasanya paling takut jika tanda di punggungnya terlihat. Bahkan bukan hanya itu. Untuk mengingat bagaimana tanda itu bisa tercoreng di punggungnya saja dia tidak mau!

Anehnya... aneh sekali kali ini Lu Xun masih tetap tenang sekali. Matanya masih lembut dan sayu seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketakutan atau kepanikan. Tangannya yang berdarah-darah dan terkulai lemah di sisi-sisi tubuhnya mulai perlahan bergerak. Dia mulai melepaskan sehelai kain di pinggangnya yang mengikat bajunya. Tangan yang luka-lukanya mulai terbuka itu bergetar karena menahan sakit setiap kali bersentuhan dengan kain bajunya yang kasar.

Pada akhirnya, sehelai pakaiannya itu jatuh ke tanah. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu dapat dengan jelas melihat tanda itu, kemudian tertawa dan melemparkan ejekan-ejekan yang dapat membuat siapapun malu sampai menangis. Tetapi Lu Xun... dia memang menangis. Tapi airmata itu bukan karena rasa malu. Benar-benar airmata yang sepenuhnya karena kesedihan...

Sambil kata-kata itu dilontarkan, mereka memukul dan mendorongnya sampai terjatuh di tanah.

"Ternyata bukan cuma manusia rendahan! Seorang budak pula! Hahaha...! Benar-benar tidak ada harganya!"

Aku juga ikut melancarkan kata-kata untuk menghinanya. Tapi... apakah hanya perasaanku saja ataukah memang benar seolah kata-kataku yang paling menyakitinya dan bukan pukulan-pukulan itu? Aku... aku benar-benar tidak tahu...

Yang pasti aku cuma ingin melenyapkannya! Itu saja! Aku tidak mau dia ada! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi!

"Ahhh...!"

Suara erangan yang lemah itu keluar dari mulutnya saat telapak tangannya kuinjak kuat-kuat dengan kakiku. Betapa marahnya saat aku melihat wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ketakutan atau memohon-mohon agar aku melepaskannya! "Lu Xun, kau lihat pohon itu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon. Pohon yang besar dan berkulit kasar. Pohon yang tidak berdaun dan ranting-rantingnya sangat tajam. "Aku ingin kau berjalan ke sana." Dengan begitu, kakiku kulepaskan dari tangannya.

Ia memandang pohon itu sejenak, sebelum dengan susah payah menggunakan tangannya itu menopang tubuhnya agar berdiri, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih ke pohon itu.

Kulihat di depan mataku Lu Xun diseret-seret, ditarik dan didorong menuju ke sana.

"Ayo! Kau jangan berlambat-lambat saja!" Salah satu Yaoguai besar tak berkepala bernama Xing Tian menjambak rambutnya, kemudian menariknya dan melemparkannya ke arah pohon itu tanpa perasaan. Lu Xun sekali lagi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang batang pohon yang kasar itu untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya berdiri.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Tanda itu... makin jelas terlihat.

Begitu aku mengeluarkan cambukku, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu menyeringai puas dan langsung tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Beberapa orang dari antara mereka berjalan ke arah Lu Xun, kemudian menariknya ke atas dan mengikatkan tangannya pada bagian atas dari pohon itu. Kedua kakinya nyaris tidak menyentuh tanah lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekat, sampai benar-benar dekat dengan Lu Xun. Tanganku yang dingin berada di atas bahunya. Dari sini barulah aku makin tahu, tubuh Lu Xun panas sekali seolah dia sakit. Pada kenyataannya memang tidak salah. Dia memang kesakitan karena perlakukan kejam yang dia terima. Tetapi tentunya... yang lebih sakit adalah hatinya.

Cambukku sedikit berubah. Entah sejak kapan cambuk ini tidak hanya memiliki duri tetapi juga bunga-bunga berwarna hitam. Bunga-bunga mawar ini mengkilat, keras, dan tajam seperti batu obsidian. Kudekatkan cambuk itu dan menekannya kuat-kuat ke bahu Lu Xun. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kulitnya bisa begitu rapuh hingga langsung robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Lu Xun, dengarkan aku..." Bisikku di telinganya dengan suara yang rendah. "... aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkan kegelapanku! Lihat, cambuk ini sekarang sudah berbunga! Kegelapan di hatiku semakin bertumbuh subur!"

Dia benar-benar tidak menjawab apa-apa. Cuma diam. Cuma airmatanya yang makin deras itu yang membuatku tahu bahwa dia mendengarku.

Tapi aku... kenapa aku masih marah padanya? Airmata itu membuat kemarahan dan kebencianku padanya meluap-luap!

Aku langsung beranjak dan berdiri di jarak yang tepat. "Matilah kau, Lu Xun..." Gumamku sambil mendesis marah. Tanganku makin kuat menggenggam cambuk ini. "Kau akan kubunuh hari ini juga!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Meng Zhang**_

Cambuk itu melayang.

Aku berusaha menguatkan diriku saat mendengar seruan kesakitan _linggongzi_, dan terutama saat melihat cambuk itu menyambar punggungnya, langsung menimbulkan luka goresan yang sangat panjang dan besar. Tangisan _linggongzi_ makin keras.

_Linggongzi..._

Apa yang tampak di depan mata mereka, baik para Yaouguai-yaoguai itu maupun _ling'ai_, adalah bahwa _linggongzi_ hanya diam saja, tidak mengatakan apapun. Tetapi sebenarnya dalam hati _linggongzi_ tidak sediam itu. Yah, memang benar awalnya _linggongzi_ benar-benar diam. Di hatinya seolah dia tidak sedang merasakan apapun. Tetapi sesudah kedatangan _ling'ai_, semuanya menjadi berubah.

Bagaimana dia masih bisa setenang itu, aku tidak tahu.

Padahal dalam hati _linggongzi_ tak henti-hentinya menangis. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mengejeknya, memukulinya, dan menyiksanya. Tetapi kalau _ling'ai_ yang melakukannya, dia menjerit dalam hatinya. Caranya menahan jeritan itu agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali diluar pikiranku.

Saat aku membuka mata, semuanya menjadi mengerikan karena aku harus melihat pemandangan ini. Tetapi saat aku menutup mata, semuanya menjadi lebih mengerikan karena aku harus mendengar suara hati _linggongzi_!

"_Meimei... Meimei... kenapa kau membenciku seperti ini?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah membencimu, dan tidak akan pernah menghukummu...! Kenapa...?"_

Sial...! Kenapa _linggongzi_ harus berada di tempat itu sekarang? Apa salahnya...!

Sekali lagi aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku. Kupandangi tempat itu lama sekali. Tempat dimana sebuah kejadian yang absurd dan benar-benar ironis sedang terjadi. Yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat itu sangat rumit, tetapi juga sangat sederhana. Sangat amat sederhana...

Yang terjadi sekarang hanyalah... pergantian saja.

Ugh...

_Linggongzi_ dan _ling'ai_, apa kedua sadar kalau mereka sedang menggantikan satu sama lain? Pasti sadar. Keduanya pasti sadar. _Ling'ai_ menempatkan dirinya dimana _linggongzi_ berada seharusnya. Iya. Menghukum. Mencambuki seperti itu... harunya yang melakukan adalah _linggongzi_, bukan? Sebaliknya, _linggongzi_ sendiri menempatkan dirinya dimana seharusnya _ling'ai_ berada! Sebagai orang yang dihukum!

Dan kedua-duanya... melakukan itu dengan sengaja!

_Linggongzi_... dia benar-benar sayang pada _ling'ai_ seperti ini?

Sial... sial...

Linggongzi_! Apa yang membuatmu sayang pada gadis seperti itu? Gadis yang bahkan untuk kupanggil '_ling'ai_' saja aku tidak rela! Dia itu makhluk kegelapan yang menjijikkan! Yang tidak ada harganya dan yang lebih baik dimusnahkan saja! Dia itu pengkhianat yang tidak tahu malu!_

Kalau _Si Xiang_, atau Abdi Langit yang lain ada di sini, pasti mereka akan berpikiran yang sama denganku!

Kupandangi _ling'ai_ yang terus-menerus mengayunkan cambuknya itu dengan sepenuh kekuatannya. Kebrutalannya saat menyiksa _linggongzi_ benar-benar membuatku ingin memusnahkannya saat itu juga! Gara-gara gadis ini! Gara-gara gadis ini kan _linggongzi_ sampai harus berada di sini? Kenapa dia masih saja berani melakukan perbuatan seperti itu?

Apa dia terlalu buta sampai tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia sendiri dan _linggongzi_ lakukan sebenarnya?

Di sisi lain, aku memandang ke arah _linggongzi_ yang menutup mata dengan pasrah sambil menggigit bibirnya. Di wajahnya aku bisa melihat jelas kesakitan yang mendalam, baik kesakitan di tubuhnya maupun kesakitan di hatinya. Fakta yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ayunan cambuk itu adalah bahwa yang melakukannya adalah _ling'ai_ sendiri, orang yang benar-benar disayanginya!

Keterlaluan... ini tidak benar...! Ini pasti salah!

Aku tidak mau melihat ini lagi! Aku tidak bisa melihat _linggongzi_ diperlakukan seperti ini oleh _ling'ai_!

Bukan hanya aku yang bersedih sekarang. _Si Xiang_ yang lain juga sama. Abdi Langit yang lain juga. Bahkan _xun-jue_ pun juga! Malah dia lebih lagi! Bukankah _linggongzi_ itu adalah dirinya yang seorang lagi? Dirinya yang seorang lagi, yang sangat berharga seperti permatanya...

... dan permata itu sekarang diinjak-injak begini rupa.

Tinjuku melayang, dan hanya berhenti pada batang sebuah pohon.

Sampai kapan aku harus berdiri di sini dan cuma boleh menyaksikan saja? Apa harus menunggu sampai _linggongzi_ benar-benar terbunuh? Kudengar suara rintihan kesakitan _linggongzi_ yang makin melemah, mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran dirinya sekarang. Suara _ling'ai_ yang sedari tadi terus-menerus menyumpahi _linggongzi_ juga mulai tercampur dengan suara terengah-engahnya. _Ling'ai_ sepertinya juga sudah mulai kelelahan mencambuki _linggongzi_ terus seperti itu.

"Hei, Yangmei."

Seekor Yaoguai besar menghampirinya. _Ling'ai_ menoleh.

"Kau sudah kelelahan? Sini, biar kubantu kau mencambukinya!"

Aku sudah tidak melihat lagi _ling'ai_ dan Yaoguai itu. Justru yang kulihat adalah _linggongzi_. Sudah kuduga. Matanya semakin sedih, dan bahkan kelihatan nyaris putus asa dan kehilangan harapan saat melihat _ling'ai_, _ling'ai_ yang sangat disayanginya, _ling'ai_ yang berusaha diselamatkannya dengan menukarkan dirinya sendiri, _ling'ai_ yang kegelapannya terus-menerus dibawa olehnya sampai menjadikan tubuhnya selemah ini, sekarang dengan mudahnya mengizinkan seekor Yaoguai untuk memegang tangannya!

"Caramu mencambuki seperti itu salah! Hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja!"

_Ling'ai_ kini membiarkan tangannya dipegang oleh Yaoguai itu, kemudian sekali lagi mengayunkannya! Cambuk yang panjang itu... duri-duri yang tajam itu... bunga mawar yang keras dan tajam itu...!

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tersulut api kemarahan melihat sesuatu seperti ini!

"Aaaaahhhh...!"

GADIS ITU...! SIALAN...!

"J-jangan...!"

Suara lemah _linggongzi_ terdengar untuk pertama kalinya. Tangisannya pecah, sama seperti hatinya yang hancur. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata lebar karena terkejut. _Linggongzi_... dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Dengan _ling'ai_ kah? Atau denganku kah? Atau mungkin dengan orang lain? Ataukah _linggongzi_ yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya tidak sadar kalau jeritan hatinya itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya?

Apapun itu, aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil merasakan airmataku yang perlahan meleleh saat mendengar suaranya yang lemah, suaranya yang berpadu dengan tangisan, suara yang keluar dari bibir yang berdarah...

"... jangan... Meimei tidak bersalah... aku yang bersalah... aku..."

Kedua lututku jatuh ke atas tanah. Ingin rasanya aku berseru sekuat apapun yang aku bisa! Aku tidak terima dengan semua keadaan ini! Kenapa...? KENAPA?

Kata-kata itu... apakah diucapkannya untukku? Untuk Abdi Langit yang lain? Untuk putri Shu yang ibunya telah dibunuh oleh _ling'ai_? Untuk orang-orang yang marah ketika tahu Kaisar dan putrinya dibunuh oleh _ling'ai_? Untuk semua orang yang tahu bahwa _ling'ai_ itu makhluk tak berperasaan yang telah mendatangkan kesedihan dan kemarahan pada mereka? Untuk... untuk siapa?

_Linggongzi_... kenapa dia melalukan ini...?

Kubenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam ke dalam kedua telapak tanganku. Benar-benar ini semua... gila. Aneh... Di tempat yang mengerikan ini, semua orang baik _ling'ai_, para Yaoguai itu, bahkan aku sendiri dikuasai oleh yang namanya kemarahan. Kecuali satu. Kecuali _linggongzi_ sendiri. Padahal, bukankah dengan seluruh kejadian yang tidak adil ini, dia yang paling pantas untuk marah?

Suara tangisan dan rintihannya yang tinggi itu seolah telah menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit. Suaranya yang ketika bernyanyi bisa membuat burung-burung berdatang itu kini pecah dan parau karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Suara yang jika berseru bisa membuat Yaoguai kalah dan ketakutan itu kini terdengar lemah sekali...

Sesudah waktu yang nyaris tidak terkatakan lamanya, pencambukan yang tidak mengenal hati nurani itu berhenti juga. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata saat memandang bagian bawah batang pohon itu, dan tanah berbatu yang sekarang berwarna merah oleh darahnya, pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Cambuk _ling'ai_ kembali menjadi setangkai bunga mawar hitam berduri, kemudian disimpannya kembali. Kulihat dia seperti ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan kegelapan di tangannya. Tetapi apa daya ia gagal melakukannya. Dengan penuh kemarahan dan sumpah serapah, ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan dan baru berhenti saat melihat _linggongzi_ yang masih terikat di pohon.

Dengan langkah lebar _ling'ai_ menghampiri _linggongzi_, kemudian menarik sesuatu dari pinggangnya. Empat pasang _piao_. Empat pasang _piao_ itu memang selalu dibawa _linggongzi_ kemanapun, tidak pernah dilepaskannya seperti layaknya pedangnya sendiri. Mungkin baginya, _piao_ itu adalah satu-satunya harapan _ling'ai_ bisa kembali padanya...

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa _piao_ itu yang pada akhirnya akan menyakiti _linggongzi_ sendiri.

Salah satu _piao_ itu digenggamnya erat-erat dengan tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkram bahu _linggongzi_ kuat-kuat. Kemudian, kata-kata yang paling tidak masuk akal dan paling kejam keluar dari mulut _ling'ai_.

"Aku benci padamu."

Kata-kata itu lebih tajam daripada mata pisau yang sekarang menusuk punggung _linggongzi_ itu. _Piao_ yang seharusnya ada untuk tujuan baik itu sekarang digunakan untuk memperdalam tulisan '_li_' di punggung _linggongzi_. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tangan _ling'ai_ sehingga ia bisa sanggup menorehkan pisau itu kuat-kuat menuliskan sebuah huruf '_li_' di punggung orang yang sangat amat menyayanginya.

_Linggongzi _menangis. Dia menangis saat teringat apa yang terjadi di Aula _Taihe_ dulu, saat huruf itu pertama kali ditorehkan ke punggungnya. Dulu dia menerimanya karena nyawa _ling'ai_ yang menjadi taruhannya. Sekarang dia menerimanya juga karena _ling'ai_ yang melakukannya!

Sejak awal... sejak awal _linggongzi_ tahu ini akan terjadi...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

_Lihat ini, Lu Xun! Kau sudah lihat sekarang, kan? Kau sudah tahu kan betapa bencinya aku padamu? __Aku bukan hanya melihat atau mempertontonkan tanda di punggungmu ini, tetapi juga menorehkannya lagi! Aku menorehkannya lebih dalam, berharap agar kebencianku bisa sampai ke hatimu! Agar sesudah itu kau pun bisa benci padaku! Kau mengerti itu?_

Aku menorehkan sebuah garis melintang sambil berbisik di telinganya. Kata-kata yang sama. "Aku benci kau...!" Darahnya yang mengalir mencapai tumitnya, kemudian menetes ke tanah, menambah genangan cairan berwarna merah itu. "Jadi, jangan lagi menyayangiku! Aku tidak cantik! Aku tidak pintar! Aku tidak baik dan yang terutama aku benci padamu! Kau tidak punya alasan untuk sayang padaku!"

Rupanya kali ini dia menjawab. Suaranya lemah sekali, terengah-engah menahan sakit dan parau, bercampur dengan isak tangisnya. Dia menoleh sedikit sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang makin pucat karena kehilangan darah. Mata emasnya yang berair seolah menyampaikan jeritan kesakitannya. "Begitu..." Bisiknya pelan. "... kenapa kau... benci padaku...?"

Kenapa... kenapa aku benci padanya?

Benar juga...

Ahhhh! Aneh! Kenapa aku tidak tahu kenapa aku benci padanya? Baru aku sadar kali ini! Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya!

Dia begitu sempurna, baik hati pada semua orang tak peduli apapun yang telah dilakukan orang itu padanya. Jangankan orang, bahkan tumbuhan dan hewan pun senang berada dekat dengannya! Bukankah dia Phoenix, sahabat semua makhluk? Dan yang paling penting, dia sayang padaku, bukan?

Aku benci padanya... ya hanya karena aku benci padanya dan tidak bisa kalau harus sayang padanya!

"Aku... tidak tahu..." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Aku benci padamu karena memang aku ingin benci padamu!"

Mata emasnya jatuh memandang ke bawah. Mendengar ini, aku tidak bisa tahu lagi apakah dia senang atau sedih. Sejak tadi dia terlihat begitu sedih hingga kurasa tidak mungkin dia bisa lebih sedih daripada ini. Kesedihan dan kedukaannya saat mendengar kata-kataku seperti ini, kenapa bisa demikian besar? Kenapa aku bisa demikian menyakitinya? Kenapa aku...?

"Kalau begitu... kita sama..." Jawabnya. "Kau benci padaku... tanpa alasan... Maka aku juga boleh... sayang padamu tanpa alasan..."

Ugh...!

Kata-katanya memang benar! Memang tidak salah! Jika aku tidak tahu kenapa aku benci padanya, maka kenapa aku melarangnya sayang padaku? Dan... dan... dan yang lebih mengerikan, kenapa aku tidak mau disayang olehnya? Kenapa?

"SIALAN KAU!" Kuhujamkan pisau itu di punggungnya, lagi dan lagi! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli betapa jahatnya aku sekarang, atau apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini, atau seberat apapun hukuman yang akan aku terima suatu saat! Yang aku tahu hanya aku benci padanya! _Piao_ ini terus bersama tanganku melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memperdalam tanda di punggungnya ini. Tanda yang diterimanya karena begitu sayangnya dia padaku.

Sesudah goresan terakhir, _piao_ itu meluncur jatuh dengan sendirinya dari tanganku. Kutatap tanda itu di punggungnya.

Ugh... kenapa...? Kenapa saat aku melukainya, membuatnya menderita, membuatnya menangis, aku justru semakin marah padanya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah puas? Kenapa?

Apakah karena...

Mungkinkah sebenarnya aku benci pada diriku sendiri? Pada diriku sendiri yang selalu membencinya dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan? Mungkinkah...

... aku benci pada diriku sendiri? Dan karena itu saat melihatnya begitu menderita sekarang, aku justru makin jelas melihat kejahatanku, kebencianku, dan segala keburukanku?

TIDAK! TIDAAAAKKK!

Kupungut _piao_-ku lagi, sebelum memutus sulur berduri yang mengikat tangannya. Dia langsung meluncur jatuh di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang berdarah-darah memeluk batang pohon itu, seolah dengan cara itu baru ia bisa menahan kesakitannya.

Kucengkarm kuat-kuat bahunya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arahku. Dia merintih kesakitan saat luka-luka di punggungnya bergesekan dengan kulit pohon yang kasar itu.

Lu Xun ada di depanku, dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Wajah yang pucat dan lebam sana-sini, punggung dan tangannya yang berdarah-darah. Kakiknya yang tidak luput dari cambukku juga meneteskan darah. Aku berlutut, kemudian merobek kaki celananya sampai di atas lututnya. Kulihat kakinya sama rapuhnya dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang menyebabkannya bisa lemah seperti ini?

Tapi, selemah apapun dia, semenyedihkan apapun dia, aku tidak bisa tidak melihat sesuatu yang lain...

Sorot matanya selalu lembut, terutama ketika menatap ke arahku. Wajahnya yang kotor oleh lumpur, darah, dan airmata itu tidak pernah menyiratkan kebencian, hanya ada perasaan sedih dan kehancuran hati yang tak terkatakan saja. Dan tangannya yang berdarah-darah itu, betapapun hancurnya sekarang, tidak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa tangan itulah yang selama ini digunakannya dengan lembut untuk membiarkan burung-burung hinggap di atasnya, untuk membelai kepala anak kecil, menyembuhkan orang lain, membantu mereka yang membutuhkan...

Bahkan tangan itu juga tangan yang membelai kepalaku, memelukku, menghapus airmataku dan menyembuhkanku... Dan bahkan kalau aku memintanya melakukan itu sekarang, dia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Di balik keadaannya yang sangat menyedihkan itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah. Aku melihat segala kebaikan dan kecantikannya, keindahannya dan betapa berharganya dia. Sekarang aku sadar kenapa dia dipanggil '_Zuan Jin_'. Dia memang berharga dan indah seperti emas dan permata...

Tidak... tidak sepertiku...

Tidak sepertiku yang jelek dan kotor ini! Tidak sepertiku yang tidak ada harganya dan sampah saja! Kuakui, aku berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya jelek sepertiku! Aku ingin membuatnya benci padaku seperti aku benci padanya, seperti dia bisa menjadi buruk sepertiku! Menjadi sampah sepertiku!

Aku berlutut bertumpu pada satu lutut. Tangan kiriku mencengkram dagunya dan menariknya dengan kasar ke arahku. Wajahnya... tingkah lakuknya... semuanya benar-benar cantik, benar-benar indah... Betapa inginnya aku menghancurkan semua itu!

Tangan kananku mengeluarkan bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang tadi kusimpan. Bunga mawar hitam yang jelek dan berduri, persis sepertiku! Tidak ada harganya! Yang harganya cuma untuk diinjak-injak orang saja!

"Lu Xun, ingatlah baik-baik. Bunga ini adalah aku." Kataku sambil menggeram marah. Mulailah tangan kananku membawa bunga itu, kemudian menyematkannya di telinganya. Dia mengigit bibir menahan sakit saat ujung duri mawar ini menusuk dan menembus daun telinganya. "Aku ini cuma bunga mawar hitam yang bisanya hanya melukaimu dengan duriku saja. Ingat ini baik-baik!"

Tetapi, sama seperti bunga mawar itu tidak mengurangi keindahannya barang sedikit pun, perasaan sayangnya padaku tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

Dia memang '_Zuan Jin_'... Emas dan permata. Aneh... Apapun yang dikenakan padanya, sejelek apapun itu, kelihatan seolah menjadi perhiasan yang indah. Sekarang bahkan setangkai mawar berduri yang disematkan di telinganya membuat mawar itu terlihat indah sekali...

Betapapun aku berusaha membuatnya jelek dan tak berharga sepertiku, dia tetap saja cantik dan indah.

Kenapa...?

Aku berdiri dengan cepat, membuang muka darinya dan kemudian memberi perintah pada dua orang Yaoguai bertubuh besar untuk memaksanya berdiri. Rupanya satu Yaoguai saja sudah cukup untuk menjambak tubuhnya, kemudian memaksanya untuk berdiri dengan menarik kedua lengannya. Kedua kakinya sepertinya sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Dia nyaris saja pingsan.

Hmmm...?

Dimana pakaiannya?

Saat aku akan mencarinya, tiba-tiba enam orang anak kecil yang aku tahu sebagai Shui Gui datang. Kalau tidak salah, mereka ini adalah Yaoguai berelemen air yang cukup kuat, yang dikalahkan Lu Xun di kota De Yang.

"Yangmei! Yangmei! Yangmei!" Senyum mereka seperti anak kecil kebanyakan. Hanya saja, ada kelicikan dan kejahatan yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh seorang Yaoguai dalam senyuman itu. Kakak mereka yang tertua menyerahkan pakaian yang tadi dikenakan Lu Xun padaku. Eh? Kenapa basah sekali? Kupandangi mereka yang cekikikan sambil memandang Lu Xun dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kalian apakah baju ini?"

"Tidak banyak..." Jawab si kakak perempuan tertua. "Baju ini kami celupkan saja ke dalam air laut yang bergaram! Pasti sakit sekali kalau terkena luka!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Jangan lupa! Kami ini Yaoguai air! Bisa mendapatkan air laut dimana saja!"

Ohhh... begitu. Hehehe... Pintar juga Yaoguai-yaoguai kecil ini. Pasti mereka benci sekali pada Lu Xun, sama sepertiku atau mungkin jauh lebih benci lagi. Dengan senyum puas aku berjalan ke arah Lu Xun, sepotong bajunya di tanganku. Sampai benar-benar dekat sekali dengannya, aku baru berhenti. Aneh. Di wajah itu benar-benar tidak sedikit pun aku melihat ketakutan. Dia cuma menatapku seperti tadi saja.

"Kau bisa memakai sendiri?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa gelap. "Atau ingin kupakaikan?"

Yaoguai yang memeganginya langsung melepaskannya, dengan begitu Lu Xun nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetapi rupanya dia masih bisa berdiri meskipun kakinya bergetar begitu hebat. Kedua tangannya maju untuk menerima bajunya itu dariku. Saat baju itu mendarat di tangannya, dia memekik lemah ketika air asin itu mengenai lukanya, tetapi tetap dengan tangan yang lemah itu memakai kembali pakaiannya. Lukanya pasti sekarang sudah bersentuhan dengan bajunya, membuatnya menggigit bibir menahan sakit.

Sekarang... apa yang harus kulakukan?

Seolah diberi isyarat, seorang Yaoguai yang lain datang dan membisikiku sesuatu. Aku mendengarnya dengan seksama. Hmmm... Jadi, itukah rencana mereka?

Hihihi... ide bagus.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Meng Zhang**_

Saat melihat semua pemandangan ini, setidaknya ada dua pertanyaan besar yang memenuhi pikiranku, pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab.

Pertama, mengapa harus _ling'ai_ yang melakukan ini? Haruskah _ling'ai_? Haruskah gadis yang paling disayangi _linggongzi_ dengan segenap keberadaannya itu yang mencambukinya? Yang menyakitinya seperti itu? Dan haruskah dengan _piao_ itu? Bukan itu fungsi _piao_ itu sebenarnya.

Yang kedua, kenapa harus mawar? Mengapa harus mawar berwarna hitam? Mengapa harus mawar berwarna hitam yang berduri? Apakah di dunia ini tidak ada bunga lain lagi? Apakah hanya itu satu-satunya bunga yang dapat diberikan _ling'ai_ kepada _linggongzi_?

Aku... sama sekali tidak tahu...

Tidak ada yang mau memberikan jawaban padaku, bahkan buku ini juga tidak. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu.

Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Dari sini aku hanya bisa mendengar seruan _ling'ai_, "Baiklah! Ayo kita bergegas!" Dan sesudah itu, mereka mulai berjalan agak ke arah timur laut, keluar dari hutan yang lebat dengan pepohonan ini. _Linggongzi_ ada di tengah-tengah mereka, diseret-seret kesana-kemari dalam kemarahan dan kebencian mereka. Betapa kesenangan dan kegembiraan terlihat di wajah mereka, terutama pada _wajah ling'ai_, saat melihat seseorang yang begitu lembut dan baik hati dihabisi oleh angkara murka mereka.

_Linggongzi_ berjalan terhuyung-huyung, sepertinya ia bisa jatuh pingsan setiap waktu. Yah, dia memang sudah setengah tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

Dan aku... aku sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosiku sekarang.

Tepatnya, aku sudah menyerah.

Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa tetap berada di sini tanpa kehilangan kendali diri sendiri adalah dengan melupakan segala sesuatu tentang _linggongzi_ dan _ling'ai_. Aku melupakan segala hal bahwa _ling'ai_ adalah bajingan busuk yang harus mati, sekaligus melupakan bahwa _linggongzi_ adalah seorang kawan untukku bahkan semua mahluk. Seorang Phoenix, seorang yang sangat amat menyayangi _ling'ai_.

Aku berkali-kali berusaha menjadikan kata-kata _linggongzi_ itu kenyataan dalam pikiranku. Berusaha menjadikan _linggongzi_ sebagai orang yang bersalah itu.

Yah, pergantian itu terjadi perlahan-lahan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa meninggalkan _linggongzi_ dan menempatkan dirinya di posisi _ling'ai_. Seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin, bukan? Dia ingin menjalani ini bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri tetapi sebagai _ling'ai_.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang mulai berbatasan dengan tebing yang tinggi itu. Di sana, pohon-pohon meluangkan tempatnya dan membiarkan tanah kosong berbatu tajam itu tetap gundul tidak ditumbuhi satu tumbuhan pun. Sepasang telapak kaki _linggongzi_ yang telanjang harus berjalan di atas tanah yang hanya menyediakan kerikil dan batu tajam itu, dan pasir kering yang menyerap darahnya.

_Linggongzi_ dilemparkan seperti kain sampah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Benar-benar wajahnya sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Sebelum dia sempat berdiri, _ling'ai_ sudah berlutut di sampingnya, kemudian untuk pertama kalinya sesudah waktu yang sangat amat lama, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati. _Ling'ai_ menyandarkan kepala _linggongzi_ pada salah satu lengannya.

_Ling'ai_ mengambil sesuatu di balik bajunya. Obat _Dan_ yang kemarin tidak jadi kuberikan padanya, kuberikan pada _ling'ai_ agar dia sendiri yang memberikannya pada _linggongzi_. Rupanya _ling'ai_ masih punya kehormatan untuk menepati janji itu. Dibukanya tutup botol kaca itu, kemudian diangsurkannya ke bibir _linggongzi _yangpecah-pecah.

"Seorang _Si Xiang_ menitipkan ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu." Jelas _ling'ai_ tanpa ditanya. Dengan tidak mempedulikan keengganan _linggongzi_, ditempelkannya mulut botol itu ke bibirnya. Kupikir saat itu, _linggongzi_ tidak akan menolak obat itu jika yang memberikannya adalah _ling'ai_. Lagipula, kondisinya benar-benar lemah sekarang, nyaris sekarat.

Tetapi, seperti kemarin, _linggongzi_ menolak. _Linggongzi_ menolak sesuatu yang diberikan _ling'ai_!

"Jangan... aku tidak mau...!" Pintanya sambil dengan tangannya yang bergetar mendorong lemah botol itu. Ini tentu saja membuat _ling'ai_ bingung. "Obat itu... untukmu saja..."

_Ling'ai_ yang memang sedari awal sudah tidak punya pikiran sedikitpun untuk menolong linggongzi tentunya senang sekali saat mendengar itu. Ditariknya kembali tangannya, kemudian menyimpan obat itu. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Balasnya. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau makin kesakitan nantinya."

Semakin kesakitan? Apa _linggongzi_ bisa lebih kesakitan lagi dari ini?

Sementara _ling'ai_ undur untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tangan seekor Yaoguai, Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain tidak mengizinkan _linggongzi_ untuk tergeletak berbaring di tanah. Mereka memaksa _linggongzi_ untuk berdiri, tetapi yang sanggup dilakukan _linggongzi_ hanyalah berlutut saja.

_Ling'ai_ maju lagi. Tangannya membawa sesuatu. Bentuknya seperti biji sebuah pohon, namun ukurannya sebesar buah semangka. Aku makin curiga. Benda apa itu? Kecurigaanku makin meningkat saat melihat benih itu rupanya berwarna hitam pekat dan mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan seperti asap hitam. Dilemparkannya benda itu dan jatuh di depan _linggongzi_. _Linggongzi_ hanya menatap benda aneh itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Dengan ini, Lu Xun," Tukas _ling'ai_. "Nasibmu akan berakhir di sini."

Ditakuti seperti itu, _linggongzi_ bukannya menghindar dari benda itu atau bergidik ketakutan. Sebaliknya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat _linggongzi_ tersenyum.

Iya. Tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus. Entah dia tersenyum karena sedih atau karena senang saat melihat benda yang luar biasa kekuatan kegelapannya itu. Tetapi airmata itu juga semakin desar mengalir. Yang pasti, aku melihat _linggongzi_ mendekati benda aneh itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya. Tangannya menggapai benda itu, kemudian memeluknya. Mungkin benda itu tidak terlalu berat sehingga dengan tangannya yang terluka _linggongzi_ masih bisa mengangkatnya.

Kemudian, aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak di dengar oleh orang lainnya. Isi hati _linggongzi_...

"_Akhirnya... Akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkan Meimei..."_

Jadi... itu alasannya tersenyum.

Benda itu sekarang berlumuran dengan darah dan airmatanya. Darah dan airmata...

Tangan _linggongzi_ mengusap-usap benda itu, sebelum meletakkannya kembali dalam tanah. _Ling'ai_ berlutut, kemudian menggali tanah dengan tangannya, mungkin untuk menanam benih itu. _Ling'ai_ yang menolak bantuan Yaoguai-Yaoguai itu sedikit pun tidak membuatku kaget. Justru yang membuatku lebih kaget adalah saat _linggongzi_ menggenggam pergelangan tangan _ling'ai_, seolah menyuruhnya menghentikan tindakan itu, dan justru malah ia sendiri dengan tangannya yang berdarah yang menggali tanah.

Menggali tanah untuk menanam sesuatu...

Hahaha...

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pahit saat mengingat masa lalu. Jian Bing pernah bercerita padaku bahwa saat _linggongzi_ dan _ling'ai_ dulu menanam benih pohon Yangmei, _linggongzi_-lah yang menggali tanahnya. Bedanya, ini bukan permainan untuk menyenangkan mereka...

Apakah saat itu pernah terlintas di pikiran _linggongzi_ dan _ling'ai_ bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi?

Sesudah semua itu selesai, _linggongzi_ sekali lagi menggenggam benda seperti benih berkekuatan kegelapan yang hebat itu, yang justru akan makin melemahkannya, kemudian menanamkannya dalam tanah.

_Linggongzi_...

Ahhh...

Entah bagaimana, saat melihat ini, aku mendapatkan jawaban atas kedua pertanyaanku...

Mengapa harus _ling'ai_ yang menyakiti _linggongzi_? Karena memang di dunia ini _ling'ai_-lah yang paling bisa membuat _linggongzi_ menderita. Hanya _ling'ai_ yang benar-benar dekat dengan _linggongzi_ hingga dialah yang bisa menancapkan pisau kebencian paling dalam ke hati _linggongzi_. Hanya _ling'ai_ saja...

Dan mengapa harus bunga mawar hitam berduri yang harganya hanyalah untuk diinjak orang seperti sampah saja? Karena memang itulah _ling'ai_. Dan memang hanya itu yang bisa diberikan seorang _ling'ai_ pada seorang _linggongzi_. Dan juga...

... mungkin... karena dari semua bunga, itulah bunga yang paling disukai dan paling cocok untuk _linggongzi_...

Aku sudah mengetahui ini semua...

Aku tidak lagi perlu tahu ataupun melihat apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.

Karena itu aku berbalik pergi, melupakan semua kejadian ini.

_Linggongzi_... selamat tinggal...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Baik aku maupun Lu Xun, kami sama-sama tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasan senyuman Lu Xun. Tetapi aku, aku tersenyum karena tahu sebentar lagi ini semua akan usai. Semuanya. Iya, semuanya.

Benih itu sekarang sudah terpendam di dalam tanah. Kekuatan kegelapan yang tersimpan dalam benih itu... aku tidak tahu bagaimana kekuatan sebesar itu bisa ada di dalamnya. Lu Xun tetap berada di sana. Tidak bergerak atau melakukan apapun. Sekarang aku benar-benar melihatnya diam, dengan kedua kaki berlutut dan tangan terkulai lemah. Matanya mulai perlahan terpejam, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan...

Lalu, sesuatu mulai terjadi.

Entah bagaimana, tanah mulai bergejolak! Sepertinya terjadi gempa bumi yang mendadak hingga aku nyaris saja kehilangan keseimbangan! Tetapi bukan itu yang paling mengejutkan. Yang membuatku kaget tak terperi adalah, dengan kecepatan melebihi pandangan mata, benih kegelapan itu dengan cepatnya bertunas, kemudian mengeluarkan tiga batang kayu kecil dan tipis berwarna hitam pekat seperti kayu arang!

Dengan kecepatan yang begitu luar biasa, batang kayu itu yang meskipun kecil tetapi kuat, tumbuh memanjang ke arah Lu Xun yang masih diam saja. Salah satu batang itu membelit pinggangnya, sementara dua yang lainnya membelit masih –masing pergelangan tangannya. Entah bagaimana, tiga batang pohon itu mengangkatnya ke atas menggelantung di udara. Namun tidak sampai di situ saja, kali ini sebuah batang lain yang lebih besar, sepertinya merupakan batang induk pohon tersebut, tumbuh dengan cepatnya menyusul tiga batang yang lebih kecil!

Batang yang paling besar itu, yang besarnya selengan manusia, mulai bertumbuh ke atas dengan cepatnya mendekati Lu Xun yang sedang menggantung di langit.

Dan yang terjadi sesudahnya...

Batang pohon itu rupanya mempunya ujung yang runcing dan kuat seperti mata tombak, menusuk kedua telapak kakinya dari bawah, kemudian menembusnya! Lu Xun berteriak kesakitan, tetapi itu tak membuat pohon tersebut berhenti bertumbuh malah semakin cepat! Kini batang itu bergerak ke belakang, kemudian mulai bercabang dua saat tingginya mencapai pinggang Lu Xun. Kedua cabang itu bertumbuh yang satu ke kiri dan ke kanan, masing-masing sekali lagi menusuk bahunya hingga menembus. Kemudian kedua cabang itu terus bertumbuh melintang mengikuti tangannya, dan pada akhirnya juga menusuk telapak tangannya.

Kejadian itu hanya terjadi mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik.

Tapi aku tahu pasti ini memberikan kesakitan yang luar biasa padanya. Di sana dia sekarang, masih berteriak dan merintih kesakitan. Tangan, kaki, dan bahunya yang tertembus oleh batang pohon yang tajam itu mengalirkan darah dengan sangat cepat.

Entah kenapa... melihatnya membuatku memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya yang terlentang itu seperti burung yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya. Padahal sebenarnya burung itu tidak mengembang sayapnya, melainkan sayapnya ditusuk oleh batang pohon yang menggantungnya di langit...

Dan selain itu...

Bentuk pohon itu sendiri sangat aneh...

Dengan batang induknya yang tumbuh menjalar ke atas, kemudian bercabang menjadi dua ke kiri dan ke kanan, entah kenapa sangat mirip sekali dengan huruf _ren_-manusia yang dibalik...

"Hahaha! Ini menarik sekali!" Seekor Yaoguai berkepala kuda tertawa. "Ada Phoenix yang sedang melayang-layang di langit, tetapi tidak bisa terbang!"

"Ayo kita lihat si Phoenix dari dekat!" Yaoguai lain dengan tiga mata ikut berkomentar, kemudian diikuti sorakan setuju teman-temannya. Tak lama kemudian, hampir semua Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mengeluarkan aura kegelapan seperti asap yang berwujud sayap, kemudian terbang ke atas mendekati Lu Xun. Sementara aku? Aku sendiri tertinggal di bawah sini dengan Yaoguai-yaoguai kelas rendahan yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayap!

Sial...!

"Hei, Yangmei, kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami?" Salah satu Yaoguai dengan tanduk luar biasa besar bertanya.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menjawab dengan kebohongan. "Tidak. Aku di sini saja dan menonton." Sebenarnya kalau bisa, aku sudah sangat ingin bisa terbang ke atas, menyaksikan wajah kesakitan Lu Xun dari dekat! Tapi... aku tidak bisa lagi...! Entah kenapa kekuatan kegelapanku tidak bisa keluar!

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menyaksikan dari bawah saja.

Aneh... Yaoguai yang satu dan yang lain hanya berani mengejek dan menghinanya saja. Tetapi tidak ada yang benar-benar berani menyerangnya selain hanya menampar saja. Dan Lu Xun... meskipun kesakitan, dia tetap saja tenang seperti biasanya! Benar-benar tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan yang tersirat!

Tentunya tubuhnya itu hampir tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Seolah sama sekali tidak menyadari ada banyak Yaoguai-yaoguai yang mengelilinginya, yang keberadaannya dapat mengancamnya kapan saja, Lu Xun hanya perlahan memejamkan matanya sambil mati-matian tetap bernafas. Saat kepalanya tertunduk sedikit, aku tahu dia pasti jatuh pingsan di atas sana.

Pingsan sambil menggantung di atas, dengan disangga tusukan-tusukan batang pohon...

Rupanya... itu fungsi benih tadi. Benar-benar benih yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan luar biasa besar. Kekuatan kegelapan yang sebesar itu pasti yang menyebabkannya bisa bertumbuh dengan begitu cepatnya, mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang begitu hebatnya, memiliki pucuk yang sangat tajam seperti mata tombak hingga dapat menusuk tangan, bahu, dan kaki seseorang seperti itu.

Dan... apakah kekuatan kegelapan itu juga mengalir ke tubuh Lu Xun? Maksudku, batang itu kan menembus beberapa bagian tubuhnya? Apakah mungkin kekuatan kegelapan seperti itu masuk ke tubuhnya?

Aku hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Yang benar saja. Lu Xun kan berkekuatan cahaya? Bagaimana mungkin bisa dimasuki kekuatan kegelapan?

Ah, tapi pikir-pikir tentang itu... kalau tidak salah sebelum Lu Xun jatuh dari tebing, sekilas meskipun hanya sebentar aku melihat tubuhnya yang biasanya bercahaya itu memancarkan kegelapan. Bagaimana bisa? Darimana kegelapan itu berasal?

Ughhh... aku benar-benar bingung...

Dan bukan itu saja yang membuatku bingung. Saat aku memandang ke atas, aku harus jujur bahwa aku tidak bisa percaya pada pengelihatanku. Yang ada di atas sana itu Lu Xun, kan? Lu Xun yang selama ini bisa mengalahkan semua Yaoguai-yaoguai dengan kekuatannya? Yang selama ini entah bagaimana caranya selalu bisa melawanku? Yang seorang Phoenix?

Lalu... bagaimana dia bisa ada di sana?

Baiklah, seandainya pun dia terlalu lemah hingga tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri, kan seharusnya dia punya banyak teman untuk menolongnya? Mereka harusnya kan tidak mungkin membiarkannya berada di bawah tangan para Yaoguai-yaoguai ini? _Si Xiang_ Naga Biru roh pelindung Shu itu contohnya. Kenapa dia tidak datang dan menolong Lu Xun? Atau Abdi Langit yang lain datang menolongnya? Atau dirinya yang seorang lagi yang menolongnya? Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke atas sana? Bukankah membuat hal-hal ajaib yang tidak mungkin terjadi kemudian terjadi sungguhan tidak sulit bagi mereka semua? Kenapa tidak ada keajaiban yang menolongnya?

Benar-benar ajaib... Kurasa, satu-satunya keajaiban di tempat ini, yang paling ajaib dari semua keajaiban yang ada, adalah tidak ada keajaiban sama sekali...

Sementara aku masih terlalu dalam terjebak di pikiranku sendiri, sebuah suara dari seorang Yaoguai mengejutkanku, sekaligus membuatku terkejut.

"Hehehe... sekarang saatnya kita melihat yang paling menarik!"

Dahiku mengerut.

Menarik?

Kalau mereka kelihatan sangat senang begitu, berarti sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi akan menimpa Lu Xun. Apa keadaannya masih kurang buruk sekarang? Mataku kupalingkan ke arah Lu Xun. Dan... kulihat... baru kali inilah pada akhirnya wajahnya yang tenang itu berubah!

Matanya melebar, seolah sadar akan apa maksud Yaoguai itu.

Yaoguai yang berada paling dekat dengannya bergerak melayang mendekat. Yaoguai itu menyeringai licik, dengan mata hitamnya menatap mata Lu Xun yang mulai menyiratkan ketakutan itu dengan tatapan puas. Makhluk-makhluk ini rupanya lebih mengerikan dari yang kukira... betapa senangnya melihat seseorang menderita karena ketakutan hebat seperti itu...

"K-kalian... mau apa...?" Suara Lu Xun yang bergetar keluar dari tenggorokannya yang kering. Tetapi suara yang telah dipaksakannya untuk keluar dengan susah payah itu sama sekali tidak diindahkan. Yaoguai itu mendekat, kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam kerah baju Lu Xun.

Sepertinya Lu Xun tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.

Karena itu akhirnya dia menunduk dengan pasrah, melihat Yaoguai itu kini membuka sedikit bajunya, menunjukkan dadanya yang terluka karena perlakuan kejam yang telah diterimanya sedari tadi.

Namun, seperti halnya kejadian lainnya sangat tidak bisa ditebak, kali ini juga.

Mataku melebar saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Entah bagaimana, aku melihat tubuh Lu Xun bercahaya untuk sekejap saja, tetapi sesudah itu kembali meredup lagi. Cahaya itu hanya permulaan saja, karena sesudah itu aku melihat sesuatu yang hebat, sesuatu yang sangking luar biasanya mungkin akan mengubah hidupku selamanya...!

Aku melihat... sebuah bola cahaya...!

Bola cahaya yang begitu terang, bersinar seperti matahari, indah dan hangat, keluar perlahan dari dadanya yang telanjang itu. Lambat laun tetapi pasti mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya!

"AAAAHHHH!" Kepala Lu Xun menengadah ke langit, dari mulutnya keluar erangan kesakitan yang seolah membelah angkasa. "S-sakit...! AAAHHH! L-lepaskan... lepaskan aku...!" Selama proses yang nyaris tak masuk akal itu terjadi, aku melihat Lu Xun dalam keadaan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Baru kali ini dia menjerit kesakitan seperti itu! Lu Xun... Lu Xun yang biasanya hanya mengigit bibir atau merintih saat kesakitan, sekarang benar-benar menjerit! Kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah tertusuk itu mengepal kuat-kuat, bahunya yang tertembus terangkat.

Melihat ini, aku hanya bisa melihat dengan penuh rasa takut dan kengerian. Tanpa terasa... jantungku berdengup semakin cepat! Kepalaku mulai terasa penih dan berat...! A-apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suaranya menggetarkan jiwa dan hati begini rupa? Apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya ketika cahaya putih itu meninggalkan tubuhnya?

Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menutup telingaku. Tidak... tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar teriakannya! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini! TIDAAAAAAAAK!

"K-ketika... cahaya pergi... yang tertinggal... hanyalah kegelapan..."

Hah...?

Aku menengadah sedikit. Kenapa Lu Xun berkata begitu tiba-tiba? Apakah begitu sakitnya saat bola cahaya putih itu meninggalkan tubuhnya, hingga pikirannya menjadi kacau balau dan kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja? Apa dia sedang berkata pada dirinya sendiri?

"... kegelapan... kegelapan akan dihukum..."

Kegelapan...?

Entah kepada siapa dia berbicara. Tetapi saat mendengarnya, aku jadi teringat lagi!

Aku... aku ini kegelapan!

C-celaka...! Matilah aku! Aku akan dihukum atas semua tindakanku!

"Terpisah... tidak ada... cahaya...!"

Dan tepat bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya itu, cahaya itu sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Lu Xun menatap bola cahaya itu dengan kesedihan yang tidak bisa aku katakan lagi dalamnya. Tetapi di dalamnya juga sarat dengan ketakutan dan kengerian, seolah dengan hilangnya cahaya itu maka dia akan selamanya tidak pernah terlepas dari tempat mengerikan ini. Dan rasa malu serta rasa bersalah... perasaan-perasaan yang tidak bisa aku telusuri satu-persatu apa itu dan mengapa ada perasaan seperti itu di matanya.

Sesudah itu, kepalanya jatuh tertunduk. Dia masih bernafas, tetapi kepalanya tertunduk bukan hanya karena ia sudah kehabisan tenaga, tetapi juga karena ia tidak mau wajahnya terlihat...

Kenapa...?

Sementara mataku masih terpaku melihatnya, aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa bola cahaya itu mendekat padaku.

Terus mendekat...

Hingga berhenti di depanku!

Bola cahaya milik Lu Xun ini, yang cahayanya begitu kuat dan terang, yang indah dan hangat, mengapa bisa ada di depanku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Entah bagaimana, bola itu membesar sampai melingkupi seluruh tubuhku! Aku berada di dalam bola cahaya ini!

Ahhh...!

Kenapa ini?

Perasaan apa ini? Hangat sekali... Indah sekali... Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum saat merasakannya, sambil menangis karena kebahagiaan! Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tetapi saat melihat bola cahaya itu makin merapat dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku, perasaan yang hangat ini... yang menyenangkan dan yang tidak terkatakan indahnya ini makin kuat...

Astaga...

Kenapa... aku merasa bebas? Apa ini?

Aku benar-benar tenang sekali... seolah aku sedang mendengar kicauan burung dan alunan _dizi_ bambu yang indah beriringan. Cahaya yang indah ini membuatku seolah lupa segala perasaan buruk yang tersimpan di hatiku... Perasaan takut dihukum, perasaan malu karena kejelekan dan keburuk-rupaanku, perasaan marah, kesal, dan benci... semua perasaan itu hilang entah kemana...

Lalu saat aku membuka mataku dan menengadah sedikit ke atas, aku melihat gumpalan kegelapan di atas kepalaku seperti awan. Gumpalan kegelapan itu keluar dari tubuhku sementara cahaya ini masuk sedikit demi sedikit.

Ya Tian... aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Ternyata... ternyata yang ada di dalam tubuhku selama ini, yang kugunakan untuk membunuh orang dan menyakiti Lu Xun, yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat cahaya, adalah kegelapan yang menjijikkan seperti ini! Kegelapan yang kotor dan sama sekali tidak ingin kusentuh! Kegelapan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada di dunia ini!

Baru sekarang... baru sekarang saat aku melihat cahaya ini dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam tubuhku, memenuhi hatiku dengan perasaan tenang yang menyenangkan seperti ini, barulah aku tahu betapa kegelapan ini bukannya membuatku kuat dan hebat, membuatku bisa melakukan apa saja. Justru benda ini yang membuatku kotor dan jelek dan lemah dan sakit.

Sekarang kegelapan itu sudah tergantikan dengan cahaya...

Betapa... betapa anehnya... aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu membahagiakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tenang sekali... hangat dan indah... damai... lembut tetapi kuat... Benar-benar aku tidak percaya aku bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini... aneh sekali...

Cahaya siapa ini? Dan darimana? Siapa yang memberikannya padaku?

Oh iya... Lu Xun yang memberikannya padaku...

Nggg...

Lu Xun...

Aneh sekali... Aku merasa tahu nama itu. Setiap kali mendengarnya, kebencian dan kemarahanku akan selalu meluap-luap tanpa terkendali. Aku selalu ingin menggenggam cambukku dan menggunakannya untuk menyiksanya sampai dia mati. Aku selalu membencinya dengan segenap keberadaanku, bahkan meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Tapi sekarang... sama sekali berbeda...

Justru saat aku mendengar namanya, aku teringat pada seorang laki-laki baik hati dan lembut yang selalu sayang padaku. Lu Xun yang tersenyum kalau aku senang, Lu Xun yang ikut menangis dan menghapus airmataku kalau aku sedih...

Lu Xun yang menjagaku pada saat aku sakit, yang menemaniku bermain dan memetik buah Yangmei, yang selalu sabar mengajariku meskipun aku nakal, yang pergi mencariku entah apapun resiko yang akan ditanggungnya, yang akan mengorbankan apapun demi bisa menyelamatkanku...

Ahhh...

Benar-benar aku sayang sekali padanya.

Hmmm... baiklah kalau begitu! Setelah ini, aku akan memetik beberapa buah yangmei untuknya, kemudian memberikan padanya. Dia suka sekali buah yangmei, kan? Nah, sesudah itu, dia pasti akan tersenyum dan bilang terima kasih! Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan memeluknya! Dia pasti akan memelukku balik dan mengatakan kata-kata yang paling kusukai darinya, yaitu sebuah 'aku sayang kamu'. Lalu aku akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama juga...

Hah? Benar juga... kenapa ya pernah suatu masa aku sangat benci kalau dia mengatakan itu?

Tepatnya aku benci padanya...

Tapi... kenapa aku benci padanya? Dia tidak salah apa-apa padaku, kan? Justru aku lah yang banyak salah padanya! Kenapa aku bisa benci padanya? Pada Lu Xun yang sebaik itu?

Sudahlah. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Yang pasti, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, dan benar-benar ingin memeluknya!

Jadi, aku membuka mataku! Memasang senyum selebar mungkin sambil siap-siap akan berteriak, 'Lu Xun! Meimei ada di sini sekarang!' atau 'Lu Xun! Meimei akan datang, jadi jangan lupa memasang senyum lebar!' atau 'Lu Xun! Bersiaplah, Meimei akan menyerangmu dengan pelukan lebar!'

Biasanya dia akan suka sekali dan tertawa kalau aku berkata seperti itu!

Aku membuka mataku, kemudian membuka mulut juga untuk berteriak!

Tapi...

Tempat ini...

Saat melihat tempat ini, aku jadi terbangun dalam kenyataan. Aku berada di sebuah hutan yang mengerikan, hanya dengan Yaoguai-yaoguai para makhluk kegelapan itu saja. Barulah aku sadar... jadi selama ini aku bergaul dengan makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan seperti ini? Yang untuk menyentuhnya saja aku akan berpikir dua kali sekarang?

Gumpalan kegelapan menjijikkan yang tadi masih menggantung di atas kepalaku. Gumpalan itu mulai berkumpul dan mengeras membentuk wujud bola kegelapan yang besar dan mengerikan! Kulihat bukan hanya sekedar bola hitam saja, tetapi bola hitam yang mengeluarkan asap-asap aura kegelapan, dan dikelilingi dengan sulur berduri berwarna hitam. Menjijikkan! Untunglah benda itu sudah benar-benar terlepas seutuhnya dari tubuhku!

Akan kemana bola itu sekarang, ya?

Bola itu naik. Perlahan tapi pasti. Mataku mengikuti kemana perginya bola itu dengan penasaran.

Sampai akhirnya, aku melihat sesosok orang yang menggantung di langit. Siapa orang itu, ya? Bola itu menuju ke arahnya.

Barulah sekarang, aku teringat semuanya lagi.

Orang itu... Lu Xun!

Aku berusaha menajamkan pengelihatan sambil mengusap-usap mataku. Benarkah itu Lu Xun? Iya... tidak salah lagi itu memang Lu Xun! Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi, tetapi aku tidak mungkin salah!

Inikah... yang telah kulakukan padanya?

Bola kegelapan itu benar-benar dekat dengannya. Sekali lagi Lu Xun memandang bola kegelapan itu, dengan ketakutan yang sama bahkan lebih daripada saat dia melihat bola cahaya itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa henti, mengalir di wajahnya dan bercampur dengan darah, sebelum butiran bening itu jatuh dan terserap dalam tanah.

Lu Xun... yang lemah bukan hanya tubuhnya. Tetapi sesudah cahayanya meninggalkannya, dia jadi terlihat begitu lemah, sangat berbeda dengan saat dia tenang tadi. Kali ini dia tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang ketakutan melihat monster...

"Kumohon..." Sekilas dia menengadah ke atas. Suaranya yang memohon itu pecah dan kering, bercampur dengan isakan dan rintihannya. "... berikan aku kekuatan... menanggung ini..."

Akhirnya, bola kegelapan itu membesar dan melingkupi tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah itu. Begitu takutnya dia hingga tidak berani membuka matanya, bahkan sangking takutnya, bibirnya yang bergetar itu tidak mengeluarkan ucapan apapun.

Dan dimulailah, ketika bola kegelapan itu mengecil dan memasuki tubuhnya.

Kegelapanku... memasuki tubuh Lu Xun?

Sekarang, sama sepertinya, airmataku pun mengalir deras.

Jadi... Lu Xun memberikan cahayanya padaku, agar aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang indah seperti ini? Agar kegelapan yang mengerikan dan menjijikkan itu bisa terlepas dari tubuhku? Dan sebagai gantinya, kegelapan yang seharusnya milikku itu sekarang berpindah kepadanya? Kepadanya yang selalu bercahaya dengan indah dan briliannya, yang bahkan adalah cahaya itu sendiri?

Ini... mustahil... tidak mungkin, kan?

Namun, saat kulihat tubuhku, aku sadari ini bukan main-main...

Rambutku...? Hah? Rambutku kembali menjadi perak? Bagaimana bisa? Dan di kulitku... kemana semua corak berwarna hitam itu pergi? Kulitku kembali bersih dan polos seperti sebelum aku menerima kekuatan kegelapan. Kalau sudah begini, aku yakin mataku pun kembali berwarna perak...

Bagaimana bisa...?

Tubuhku terjatuh di atas kedua lututku, dengan kedua belah tanganku menyangga tubuhku. Airmataku mulai berderai membasahi tanah ini. Saat itulah, sekali lagi teriakan kesakitannya memenuhi telingaku... teriakan yang seolah membuka pintu langit... teriakan yang membuat siapapun dapat menangis sekaligus ngeri mendengarnya...

Dan teriakan... yang sekaligus membuatku sadar sepenuhnya betapa jahatnya aku selama ini. Betapa kotor dan bersalahnya aku. Betapa kejamnya aku dan bagaimana aku tidak pantas untuk menerima cahaya ini. Teriakan yang membuatku takut sendiri membayangkan semua kegelapanku di masa lalu...

"Hentikan...!" Dengan kedua tangan meremas kepalaku, aku menengadah ke atas, entah sedang bicara kepada siapa aku sebenarnya. "Jangan sentuh Lu Xun...!"

Tetapi, tidak ada yang menjadi jawaban untukku. Aku tetap saja menyaksikan bola kegelapan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, sementara ia sendiri meronta-ronta karena rasa sakit itu...

Iya... dia itu cahaya... tetapi sekarang menjadi kegelapan...! Ohhh...! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa sakitnya untuknya...! Suara teriakannya, suara tangisanku, suara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, semua menjadi satu di dalam kepalaku, hingga membuatku akan gila rasanya!

Dan akhirnya... semua itu berakhir juga...

Bola kegelapan itu sudah tidak ada, sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Lu Xun.

Lu Xun berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kepalanya jatuh tertunduk, dengan tangisan pasrah memandang perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Benar... tubuhnya mulai berubah...

Kalau segala luka yang mencoreng tubuhnya dan darah yang mengalir itu tidak ada, pasti corak-corak berwarna hitam seperti tato yang bergambar sulur tumbuhan berduri dan ular itu akan makin jelas. Di wajahnya, tangan dan kakinya, pada sekujur tubuhnya corak itu muncul. Ya, sama sepertiku dulu... Sama persis...

Ugh...

Aku menoleh ke arah barat tempat matahari terbenam. Matahari senja itu, yang berwarna merah seperti darah itu...! Kenapa...? Kenapa terjadi gerhana matahari? Kenapa matahari itu menjadi gelap hingga tidak menyinarkan cahayanya? Gerhana matahari itu... persis seperti gerhana bulan yang selama ini terjadi...

Dan Lu Xun...

Aku begitu takut memandangnya. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak sanggup melihat keadaan seseorang begitu menyedihkan, dengan kulitnya yang koyak mengeluarkan darah. Tetapi lebih karena... ketika aku melihatnya, aku melihat segala kegelapanku yang dibawa olehnya...

Saat kuharap semua itu sudah selesai, ternyata masih ada lagi yang kulihat di depan mataku. Hal yang begitu mengerikan, yang selamanya belum pernah terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Sangat-sangat-sangat- sangat-sangat- amat menyedihkan...

Kulihat seberkas cahaya yang besar menyeruak dari tubuh Lu Xun. Dan semakin kulihat barulah aku tahu. Yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya adalah sesosok manusia berselubung cahaya dan api, memiliki rambut yang panjang berwarna emas. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah diri Lu Xun yang seorang lagi. Seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Lu Xun, yang bahkan keduanya adalah satu.

Tapi... bagaimana mungkin sekarang keduanya berpisah?

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai mataku...

Apakah ini mimpi?

Apakah ini khayalan?

Hanya untuk waktu mungkin hanya sedetik, mata keduanya bertemu. Mata Lu Xun yang berair penuh dengan airmata kesedihan dan kesakitan bertemu dengan mata dirinya yang seorang lagi. Tetapi _Tai Yang_... kukira matanya akan menatap dirinya seorang lagi dengan kesedihan mendalam hingga ia pun pastinya akan menangis, atau kalau tidak pun setidaknya pasti ada perasaan kasihan.

Tetapi aku salah.

Tatapan seperti itu tidak pernah diberikan untuk Lu Xun.

Sebaliknya, _Tai Yang_ memandangnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan, seolah ada api yang berkobar di sana. Benar... _Tai Yang_ begitu bencinya dengan kegelapan, dan Lu Xun sekarang adalah kegelapan itu. Tatapan mata seperti itu, yang penuh kemarahan, murka, dan kebencian, tidak seharusnya tatapan itu diberikan pada seseorang, apalagi jika orang itu adalah dirinya yang seorang lagi...

Dan sesudah sedetik mata mereka bersirobok, _Tai Yang_ langsung membuang mukanya. Kemudian seolah tak ingin berada di tempat itu lagi, sebuah sayap api yang berkobar-kobar muncul dipunggungnya dan dengan cepatnya ia terbang meninggalkan dirinya yang seorang lagi, menyerahkan nasibnya kepada tangan-tangan Yaoguai buas dan bengis yang akan makin menghancurkannya itu.

Lu Xun benar-benar sendirian.

Matanya melebar untuk beberapa saat. Dan baru saat itulah aku bisa melihat, di dalam kedua mata emas itu sudah tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang bersinar. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan saja. Mata itu tidak lagi memancarkan cahaya, bahkan cahaya apapun menolak untuk masuk ke dalam matanya!

Mata emas... mata emas yang indah itu...! Mata emas yang begitu suka kupandangi dalam-dalam...! Mata emas yang hanya satu-satunya yang bisa menatapku dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan sayang...! Mata emas itu tidak ada lagi! Yang ada hanyalah mata yang gelap saja! Mata yang hanya bisa melihat kegelapan...!

Mata yang... buta...

Matahari yang menjadi gelap itu... bukan hanya menunjukkan Lu Xun yang sudah menjadi gelap. Tetapi juga... bahkan matahari pun menolak membiarkan cahayanya yang masuk ke dalam mata Lu Xun!

"_Tai Yang_...?"

Suara Lu Xun... Suara itu pasti suara Lu Xun! Segera aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas.

"_Tai Yang_...? K-kau... dimana? Kenapa... k-kenapa... gelap sekali...? ...Aku... takut, _Tai Yang_...!"

Lu Xun...! Dia... dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil! Seperti anak kecil yang lemah dan ketakutan! Seperti anak kecil yang dilanda ketakutan saat akan melihat mimpi buruk. Hanya saja bedanya ini bukan mimpi buruk. Ini kenyataan.

Yang bisa menahanku dari menjerit saat seekor Yaoguai dengan kejam dan kasarnya menampar pipinya adalah kedua tanganku yang kubekapkan di mulutku.

Mendengar rintihan kesakitan Lu Xun, Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain tertawa mengejek. Salah seorang di antara mereka menjambak kuat-kuat rambutnya, seolah memaksanya menatap ke atas, sementara Yaoguai yang tadi menamparnya berteriak mengejeknya. "Hah? Kau memanggilnya '_Tai Yang_'? Kau tidak sadar kau ini siapa?"

Lu Xun hanya menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, terlalu takut dan lemah untuk menjawab. Maka seekor Yaoguai yang lain menjawab untuknya. "Kau ini makhluk kegelapan yang kotor, tahu! Sama menjijikkannya dengan kami! Kau kira kau pantas berlaku seperti itu?"

Hah?

Lu Xun... makhluk kegelapan?

Dia memang bingung, tetapi aku lebih bingung lagi.

Pandangan mata Lu Xun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, entah sedang melihat apa. Kemudian akhirnya tatapannya jatuh padaku, masih tetap kebingungan.

Tatapan yang jauh berbeda dari yang selama ini kulihat dari matanya.

Kalau biasanya matanya itu selalu lembut, hangat, menguatkan, dan menghibur, kali ini tidak. Mata itu dipenuhi ketakutan, seolah ketakutan itu benar-benar mengambil wujud awan kegelapan yang menutupi kedua bola matanya. Matanya dipenuhi rasa malu yang tidak bisa dipikirkan dan perasaan bersalah. Mata itu... mata yang menjerit...

Dan pada saat melihatku, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Entah senang, entah sedih. Yang jelas, mata lebarnya itu perlahan terpejam, hingga airmata yang keluar makin deras saja. Kepalanya lagi-lagi jatuh tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Kebingungan dan keherannya itu sekarang tidak ada lagi.

Sekali lagi dia memanggil dirinya yang seorang lagi, tetapi kali ini bukan dengan seruan. Kali ini dia merintih lemah menahan sakit. "_S-sheng shang_... jangan pergi... kumohon...! Kenapa... membuangku seperti ini...?" Aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa ia harus berjuang untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja dari mulutnya.

Tetapi aneh... Saat mengatakan itu, Lu Xun menatap dengan mata kosong, tidak ada fokus sama sekali. Matanya menoleh ke sana kemari seolah sedang mencari-cari. Apa yang dicarinya, ya? Kalau dia sedang mencari _Tai Yang_, memang benar sih _Tai Yang_ ada agak jauh di atas... tetapi kan tidak sulit melihatnya? Itu dia masih tetap melayang di atas dengan sayapnya yang indah berwarna seperti matahari mengeluarkan cahaya tujuh warna, sambil membuang muka tidak mau melihat Lu Xun...

Apakah...

Apakah _Tai Yang_ tidak mengizinkan Lu Xun melihatnya? Hingga pada akhirnya membuat Lu Xun harus mencari-carinya? Apakah cahaya _Tai Yang_ tidak bisa masuk ke mata Lu Xun?

Ugh...

"HEI, KAU!" Aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar bentakkan seekor Yaoguai pada Lu Xun. Tangan Yaoguai yang besar dan mengerikan itu menggenggam dagunya kuat-kuat dan menarik wajahnya ke arahnya. "Kau masih berani bertanya?"

Seekor Yaoguai, sambil tertawa keras ia menyahut. "Dasar makhluk tak tahu diri! Kau itu cuma kegelapan yang tidak ada harganya! Yang sedang menjalankan hukuman mati saja!"

A-apa...?

Hukuman?

Apa maksudkannya hukuman? Kenapa Lu Xun harus dihukum? Memang... apa salahnya? Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa? Ya, kan? Tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya pantas dihukum! Iya, kan? Iya, kan? Seseorang tolong jawab pertanyaanku!

Tiba-tiba, suatu jawaban terbersit di kepalaku...

"_Karena... aku yang akan dihukum menggantikanmu..."_

Itu... yang Lu Xun katakan sebelum ia jatuh. Alasan kenapa aku harus percaya padanya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menghukumku...

Sekarang aku sepenuhnya mengerti...

Selama ini, dia tidak pernah menghukumku meskipun dia bisa! Iya, dia berkali-kali punya kesempatan untuk menghukumku! Tetapi, dia tidak melakukannya karena... karena... karena suatu hari dia akan dihukum untukku...

Ini... ini tidak bisa jadi! Tidak boleh jadi! Lu Xun sepenuhnya tidak salah apa-apa, kan? Aku yang salah! Benar-benar ini semua tidak pantas untuknya!

"TUNGGU! HENTIKAN INI SEMUA!" Aku menjerit sekuat-kuatnya! Dan aku berhasil, sekarang semua perhatian tertuju padaku. "INI TIDAK BENAR! JANGAN SENTUH DIA LAGI! DIA TIDAK BERSALAH! SEDIKIT PUN TIDAK BERSALAH!" Rasanya aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruh suaraku hingga aku menjadi serak.

Mereka akan mendengarkan aku, kan? Sebelumnya, sedari tadi mereka selalu mengikuti apa yang aku mau, bahkan sempat mengatakan aku 'Putri kegelapan'. Pasti... pasti kali ini mereka akan menurutiku dan menghentikan ini semua. Ya, kan? Ya, kan?

Tapi, rupanya aku salah besar.

Mereka memandangku seolah aku orang asing, seolah aku ini orang yang tiba-tiba muncul saja, yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa!

"Hah? Siapa kau? Untuk apa kau ikut campur?"

"Kami ini diberi kesempatan untuk menghukum pengkhianat yang memilih kegelapan ini. Kau tahu apa memangnya? Menganggu kesenangan kami saja!"

"KALIAN SALAH! AKULAH YANG PENGKHIANAT ITU! BUKAN DIA! AKULAH YANG PANTAS DIHUKUM!" Balasku dengan memaksakan suara yang lebih keras lagi! Tetapi dengan suara yang sudah parau ini, ditambah aku sendiri juga menangis, aku ragu apakah suaraku sudah cukup keras meyakinakn mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, menatapku seolah aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. "Kau? Cahaya terang sepertimu? Kau kira kami ini buta?"

A-apa...?

Aku... cahaya yang terang? Ini bercanda, ya? Kalau ini candaan, ini adalah candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu! Aku? Cahaya terang apanya? Aku ini kan...!

... Tapi... bukankah tadi aku sudah menerima cahaya terang itu? Cahaya yang sebenarnya milik Lu Xun?

Kali ini aku jatuh terduduk, meringkuk dalam-dalam sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Kenapa...? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi?

Ini semua gara-gara aku. Gara-gara aku yang memilih kegelapan, gara-gara aku yang membuang cahayaku, gara-gara aku maka Lu Xun harus mengalami semua ini... Kali ini jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya, karena hanya inilah satu-satunya waktu dimana Lu Xun dan dirinya yang seorang lagi harus terpisah, benar-benar terpisah!

Selama ini, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Lu Xun, dia selalu tenang dan kuat menanggungnya. Menangis? Iya, dia memang menangis. Tapi tangisannya itu bukan merengek-rengek ingin dilepaskan seperti anak kecil begini. Ketenangan dan kekuatannya itu dia dapatkan karena, sadar atu tidak, dia selalu bersama-sama dengan dirinya yang seorang lagi. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kan anak berumur empat tahun yang diancam begitu kejamnya oleh orang-orang Wei, kehilangan keluarganya dan tempat ia tinggal, masih dapat bertahan tanpa ada sedikit pun trauma yang mencoreng hatinya? Pasti... pasti dirinya yang seorang lagi yang menguatkannya, yang terus menemaninya!

Aku jadi teringat saat Lu Xun dan aku terjebak dalam perpustakaan yang terbakar. Dia bisa menenangkan dirinya, kemudian menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memadamkan api itu! Padahal, Lu Xun sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya! Mungkinkah itu juga dirinya yang seorang lagi yang memberitahukannya padanya?

Kemudian saat di Aula _Taihe_ itu. Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang sudah diberi tanda seperti itu, padahal dia sepenuhnya bukan budak, bisa bertahan! Entah dia akan menjadi gila, atau selamanya kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya, atau setidak-tidaknya menjadi sangat amat benci pada orang yang melakukannya! Tetapi aku tidak melihat semua itu pada Lu Xun! Memang masih ada sedikit rasa malu karena tanda itu, tetapi sepertinya tidak mengguncang jiwanya, bukan? Bahkan jika terpaksa, dia akan menunjukkan sendiri tanda itu! Dan... dan aku tahu... dia tidak dendam pada Cao Pi...

Bukankah Lu Xun dan dirinya yang seorang lagi benar-benar dekat sekali...?

Dan kalau mereka sekarang dipisahkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Lu Xun. Dia benar-benar merasa sendirian, tidak ada seorang pun di sisinya, yang menghiburnya atau menguatkannya atau apapun!

Bagaimana... bagaimana dan apa... yang dirasakan Lu Xun sekarang?

"_Zuan Miiii_!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, aku merasakan tubuhku dipeluk oleh seseorang dengan kuat. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat _Tai Yin_ di belakangku. _Tai Yin_ sama sepertiku, menangis begitu derasnya hingga seperti hujan. Dan, sama sepertiku juga, rambut_nya_ sudah kembali menjadi berwarna perak yang berkilau-kilau, dengan segala corak-corak di kulitnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Mata_nya_ yang merah juga berubah menjadi perak... dan bercahaya! Ini...!

"_Tai Yin_!" Aku segera balas memeluknya dengan erat, menumpahkan airmata berikut segala kesedihanku, kebingunganku, kemarahan dan penyesalanku pada diriku sendiri, semuanya! " _Tai Yin_, katakan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya!"

Tetapi _Tai Yin_, sama bingungnya dan tidak tahu apa-apa sepertiku , hanya bisa menggeleng dan menjawab dengan suara_nya_ yang penuh kebingungan. "Aku tidak tahu..." Jawabnya. "...Kenapa, _Zuan Mi_? Ada apa... sebenarnya?" _Dia_ malah bertanya balik. Apa _Tai Yin_ tidak tahu bahwa aku juga sama tidak tahunya seperti _dia_! "Kenapa... _Zuan Jin_ ada di atas sana...? Dan... kenapa kita...?"

Belum pertanyaan itu selesai, aku mendengar suara seekor Yaoguai dari atas yang terdengar penuh kejahatan dan kelicikan dari atas sana.

"Hei! Lihat ini! Corak hitam ini masih tampak di sini!"

"Hmph! Rasakan ini!"

"Ahhh...!"

Aku dan _Tai Yin_ hanya bisa memekik ketakutan saat mendengar suara-suara itu. Tubuhku dan tubuh_nya_ sama-sama bergetar dengan hebat, saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil takut-takut memandang seekor Yaoguai menggunakan tangannya untuk mencakar leher Lu Xun. Lehernya yang tadinya terdapat oleh corak-corak berwarna hitam, sekarang tertutup oleh darahnya sendiri...

"Corak-corak itu... sebenarnya bukan tanda bahwa seseorang dapat menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan, _Zuan Mi_..." Bisik _Tai Yin_ dengan suara_nya_ yang dipenuhi kengerian. "Corak itu tanda... bahwa seseorang suatu saat akan menerima siksaan di tubuhnya... sebagai hukuman karena telah menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan..."

"H-hah...?" Seharusnya, aku sangat amat kaget dengan hal ini. Tetapi sangking besarnya rasa takutku, perkataan ini tidak lagi begitu mengejutkan untukku. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanya Lu Xun dan Lu Xun saja! "J-jadi... Lu Xun... membawa corak itu..."

_Tai Yin_ mengangguk. Kali ini, dengan menghimpun seluruh keberanian_nya_, _Tai Yin_ menengadahkan kepala_nya_ ke atas, dan seketika airmata_nya_ mengalir makin deras saat melihat Lu Xun. "Apakah kau tidak melihat, _Zuan Mi_...?" Aku mengikuti arah pandanganku ke tangan_nya_ yang sedang menunjuk pada Lu Xun. "_Zuan Jin_... _Zuan Jin_ sedang berada di _Di Yu_ sekarang!"

"APAAAAAAA?"

Mataku mendelik lebar. _Di Yu_...? Bagaimana... bisa...?

"_Di Yu_ itu... satu-satunya tempat dimana tidak ada cahaya... Yang ada hanya kegelapan saja...! Satu-satunya tempat dimana Feng tidak mungkin ada di situ!" Apa...? Satu-satunya tempat dimana _Tai Yang_ tidak ada di situ...? Belum selesai aku mencerna seluruh perkataan _Tai Yin_, _dia_ sudah melanjutkan lagi. "Lihatlah mata _Zuan Jin_ yang gelap itu, _Zuan Mi..._! Tidak ada cahaya yang mau masuk ke matanya...! Bahkan Feng, dirinya yang seorang lagi, tidak mengizinkan _Zuan Jin_ melihatnya!"

Begitulah kata _Tai Yin_...

Dan aku tahu, di saat-saat seperti ini, _Tai Yin_ tidak mungkin berbohong. _Dia_ benar-benar setengah mati serius.

Jadi... itu kenyataannya.

"Tidak..." Tapi... sungguh aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kedua tanganku meremas kepalaku kuat-kuat sekarang. Ini... tidak mungkin...! Tidak...! "TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Sekali lagi airmataku tumpah ruah. Benar-benar... akulah yang menyebabkan Lu Xun sampai seperti ini...! Dengan tanganku aku menyiksanya! Sekarang... dengan kegelapan dan keberadaanku sendiri yang kotor ini, aku memisahkannya dari dirinya yang seorang lagi, dan mengubahnya menjadi kegelapan! Semua gara-gara aku!

"Tapi... tapi... kenapa Lu Xun...? Kenapa bisa...?" Aku menggeleng pelan. Percuma... percuma saja _Tai Yin_ berusaha menghiburku. Aku bukannya berhenti menangis malah tangisanku makin menjadi-jadi! "Aku... aku kan tidak pernah... memintanya melakukan ini..."

_Tai Yin_ menjawab, dengan suaranya yang pelan nyaris berbisik. "_Zuan Jin_ memang melakukan ini... karena keinginannya sendiri... kau tidak mungkin bisa memaksanya..." _Tai Yin_ terdiam sejenak, kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk menghapus airmatanya kuat-kuat. "Kau kan tidak bisa memaksanya memberikan seluruh cahayanya padamu... dan lantas membuatnya jadi kegelapan..."

"Ughhh..." Dengan mataku yang berair ini, aku menatap ke atas. Mata Lu Xun juga berair. Bedanya, mataku bercahaya, tetapi matanya tidak. Airmatanya bukan hanya airmata kesedihan, tetapi juga airmata ketakutan, rasa bersalah, rasa malu, semua perasaan buruk yang tak patut ia rasakan! Akulah yang harusnya merasakannya!

Selama ini... aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya. Aku berusaha menemukannya selamanya dalam kegelapan. Namun aku tidak pernah sekalipun menemukannya, bukan hanya karena aku selalu berada dalam kegelapan, tetapi karena aku sendiri buta... tidak bisa melihat cahaya...

Dan sekarang, aku bisa melihat cahaya. Aku mendapatkannya dan aku sudah tidak buta lagi. Tetapi... sebagai gantinya... cahaya itu sendiri yang menjadi buta... menjadi kegelapan...

"Hooo..." Suara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu lagi. Mereka...! Sampai kapan mereka puas menyiksanya? Apa ini semua masih kurang? Mereka semua sudah menyiksanya bahkan sebelum ini dengan kebencian yang kotor! "Jadi ini tangan yang sudah membunuh Kaisar Xian, Putri Mingzhu, kemudian Permaisuri Gan dari Shu, dan entah berapa banyak orang lainnya..."

Yaoguai yang lain memandang Lu Xun dengan tatapan sombong, dengan tatapan menang seolah memang nasibnya berada di tangan mereka sekarang. "Heh, biar dihancurkan saja tangan seperti ini!"

"Ahhh... ti-tidak...! Jangan..." Suara Lu Xun terdengar begitu lemah, tetapi sangat kontras di antara suara Yaoguai-yaoguai yang menertawakannya. Seekor Yaoguai, dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, menggenggam telapak tangan Lu Xun yang lemah dan sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Yaoguai itu meremas telapak tangan kanannya yang sudah tertusuk kuat-kuat...!

Aku... aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi...!

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAN!" Kali ini aku bukannya memerintah. Aku memohon dan meminta, menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak pada semua orang, pada Langit dan Bumi, pada makhluk apapun yang ada di tempat ini, bahwa Lu Xun tidak pantas menerima ini semua!

Tapi... yang kudengar malah sebuah suara yang sangat berbeda dari suaraku...

Kalau suaraku adalah suara yang keras, maka suara itu adalah suara yang lemah. Kalau suaraku adalah suara yang kasar membentak, suaranya lembut menenangkan.

"Mei... mei..."

Suara itu... suara yang selalu memanggilku dengan perasaan sayang itu... mana mungkin bukan suara Lu Xun? Mataku seketika itu juga bertemu dengan matanya. Ketika dia melihatku, seolah rasa takutnya pudar. Seulas senyum lemah mengembang dari bibirnya, aku tahu dia begitu bahagia saat melihatku sudah bukan lagi seperti dulu. Dan, sama sekali tidak ada sedikit pun kebencian atau kemarahan padaku. Yang ada cuma tatapan yang memaafkan, yang menyayangiku... Seperti tatapan mata seorang saudara, seorang sahabat, seorang ayah, seorang anak, seorang kekasih...

Dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Matanya itu sudah menyampaikan semuanya.

Aku hanya bisa membenamkan wajahku dalam kedua tanganku. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana...!

Di dalam dunia yang buta dan penuh dengan mimpi buruk ini, dimana yang namanya cahaya dikatakan kegelapan dan kegelapan dikatakan cahaya...

Aku jatuh... Iya, sekarang aku tahu kenapa pohon itu berbentuk huruf _ren_-manusia terbalik. Apapun yang terbalik itu disamakan dengan jatuh, bukan? Iya... aku jatuh... jatuh dalam sekali...

Dan dia... kenapa masih juga mau membantuku berdiri dan menuntunku?

Kenapa begitu menginginkanku yang kotor dan tidak ada harganya seperti sampah ini?

Kenapa... begitu inginnya sayang padaku...?

"Meimei..." Suaranya terdengar lagi. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. "Sudah percaya... kalau aku tidak akan... menghukummu?"

Saat aku berdiri di tempat ini, memandangnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri...

... Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab tidak?

"I-iya..." Aku mengangguk, dan dia tersenyum. "Ternyata benar... ka-karena..." Suaraku rasanya makin tidak jelas teredam isakanku. Tapi dia masih berusaha mendengarnya seolah setiap kata-kataku adalah mutiara yang harus diraihnya. "... karena kau yang dihukum menggantikanku... Tapi kenapa, Lu Xun...?" Tanyaku. Ah, begitu pertanyaan itu keluar, baru aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku.

Kalau dia masih punya kekuatan sekarang, kalau dia tidak terikat di atas sana, pasti dia sudah mengacak-acak rambutku sambil berkata '_ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_'. Kalau bisa... kalau bisa aku akan menukarkan apapun agar bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya lagi...

Sayangnya tidak bisa. Lu Xun cuma tertawa kecil. Di tengah kesakitannya dan airmatanya sendiri, dia masih mencoba untuk menghiburku agar tidak menangis seperti ini. "Bodoh... kan sudah kukatakan berkali-kali...?" Jawabnya setengah berbisik. "Tentu saja... karena aku sayang kamu... Meimei..."

Ahhh...

Benar... bodohnya aku... bertanya seperti itu...

Karena dia... sayang padaku...

Aku selalu berpikir, kalau seandainya perasaan yang disebut cinta kasih itu punya wujud manusia, maka dia akan berwujud seorang wanita yang cantik sekali. Punya rambut panjang yang mengkilap dan indah sekali, punya mata bening dan bercahaya, bibir yang merah dan selalu tersenyum. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat seperti giok, dilapisi dengan pakaian berwarna putih, atau mungkin merah muda, yang melambai-lambai kalau tertiup angin. Dia terbang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dan dengan tangannya menyebarkan cinta. Yah, begitulah yang ada di benakku..

Tapi... Saat melihat semua ini, aku tidak pernah menyangka..

Rupanya wujud cinta kasih itu jauh sekali dari bayanganku. Rupanya dia seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya pendek dan kotor, berwarna coklat tanah dan sebagian merah karena tercampur darahnya. Matanya gelap, buta karena cahaya menolak masuk ke dalamnya. Bibirnya, yang sekarang terlalu bengkak sampai-sampai digunakan untuk hanya bicara saja tidak bisa, mengalirkan darah. Kulitnya jauh dari putih mulus. Tidak ada satu pun bagian dari tubuhnya yang luput dari siksaan, terutama punggungnya yang terukir, yang kuukir dengan tanganku sendiri, huruf '_l__i_' itu. Dan pakaiannya bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Baju _G__aibang_nya yang kotor n robek sana-sini itu nyaris tak mampu menutupi tubuhnya. Meski kakinya tidak memijak tanah, tapi dia bukannya terbang menebar cinta dengan tangannya. Tetapi kebebasannya dikekang oleh dahan pohon yang menusuknya. Dan daripada tersenyum senang, dia menangis. Menangis karena sedih, malu, dibuang, diinjak-injak seperti sampah, dan dibenci. Tapi, di atas segalanya, dia menangis karena cintanya itu sendiri...

"Heh! Kau ini bicara saja! Apa kau punya hak untuk bicara?" Seekor Yaoguai datang dan menempeleng mulutnya. "Seorang hukuman itu lebih baik diam saja! Tidak perlu banyak omong!"

"Nih! Untuk menyumpal mulutmu!"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, tetapi dari cabang sebelah kanan pohon itu, seekor ular berwarna hitam keluar. Sambil mendesis dan menjulurkan lidah tipisnya yang bercabang tajam, ular itu merambat perlahan dari lengan atas Lu Xun menuju ke lehernya. Begitu cepatnya gerakan ular itu, yang membuat Lu Xun gemetar makin ketakutan. Dia berusaha membuang muka dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari ular itu dengan sia-sia.

"Ayo! Ini juga hukumanmu! Cepat buka mulut!"

Setiap kali mendengar kata-kata yang mengerikan itu, '_hukuman_', tenggorokanku langsung tercekat dan mataku panas. Tetapi lebih lagi saat kulihat Lu Xun dengan pasrahnya menurut. Akhirnya dia tidak menjauh lagi. Perlahan bibirnya yang gemetar itu terbuka. Sebelum terbuka seluruhnya pun, ular itu sudah menerjang masuk ke dalam mulutnya!

Jadi... karena itulah di corak-corak hitam itu juga terdapat gambar ular...

Bukan hanya satu ular itu saja yang muncul ke luar. Dari seluruh bagian pohon hitam itu, bahkan dari tanah juga, entah bagaimana binatang-binatang menjijikkan itu bermunculan. Satu per satu mereka menjalar dan merambati tubuh Lu Xun.

Pemandangan ini... membuatku luar biasa takutnya!

Tidakkah ada orang yang berusaha menyingkirkan ular-ular yang sangat menjijikkan ini dari tubuhnya? Dan... dan bagaimana dengan _Tai Yang_? Kenapa dia diam saja melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi, dirinya seorang lagi yang sangat disayanginya, tidak berdaya mengusir binatang-binatang itu dari tubuhnya?

Kali ini aku menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan _Tai Yang_ masih juga melihat dari atas sana. Wajahnya tetap saja keras dan tegang, seolah dia sedang mengeraskan hatinya juga. Tetapi matanya itu mengalirkan airmata juga! Airmata yang murni kesedihan semata saat melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi seperti itu...!

Barulah aku sadar, _Tai Yang_ bukannya seseorang yang tidak berhati yang bisa tenang-tenang saja Lu Xun diperlakukan begitu. _Tai Yang_ sangat amat sayang padanya! Bahkan pasti kesedihannya melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi jauh melebihi kesedihanku! Tapi, dia harus mati-matian mengeraskan dirinya, harus membenci dirinya yang seorang lagi yang sekarang adalah kegelapan!

Ugh...

"_Zuan Mi_..." Suara _Tai Yin_. Tangan_nya_ dengan erat menggenggam tanganku. "_Zuan Mi_... ini semua gara-gara kita, kan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

_Tai Yang_ yang tidak sadar sedari tadi kupandangi, tiba-tiba tersentak kaget saat mendengar seekor Yaoguai memanggilnya dengan teriakan yang begitu kurang ajarnya. Tetapi kata-katanya sesudah itu lebih kurang ajar lagi.

"Hei, kau yang di atas sana!" Seru seekor Yaoguai sambil tangannya menjambak rambut Lu Xun dan menariknya dengan kasar. "Hei, lihat sini! Lihat dirimu yang seorang lagi!"

"Hahaha! Jadi makhluk seperti ini adalah dirimu yang satu lagi?"

"Benar-benar kelihatan 'Phoenix' sekali!" Seekor Yaoguai mencemooh sambil tertawa.

Mata Lu Xun yang nyaris terpejam itu diliputi rasa malu hingga tidak berani memandang ke atas. Tatapan matanya jatuh ke bawah meski jambakan di rambutnya memaksanya menatap ke atas. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya perasaan tidak berharga saja, terutama dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Jawaban _Tai Yang_... begitu menyakitkan...

"Jangan tunjukkan sampah menjijikkan itu padaku!"

Menyakitkan, baik untuk Lu Xun yang mendengarnya, tetapi juga untuk dia sendiri yang mengucapkannya. Lu Xun sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi aku bisa melihat airmata _Tai Yang_ makin berderai seperti hujan. Usahanya yang untuk membersihkan airmatanya itu sia-sia belaka. Airmata itu tidak akan pernah berhenti mengalir...

Sekarang aku memandang Lu Xun. Sementara tubuhnya menahan kesakitan seperti itu, dengan lebih dari selusin ular merambati tubuhnya dan seekor ular yang lain menyumpal mulutnya, tubuhnya yang dipenuhi kegelapan, Yaoguai-yaoguai yang semuanya menertawakannya, tentunya yang paling menyakitkan adalah mendengar suara itu. Kalau mulutnya tidak sedang disumpal begitu, dia pasti akan menjerit dan bertanya.

Tapi... jika kulihat lagi baik-baik... perkataan _Tai Yang_ memang tidak salah...

Keadaan Lu Xun sama sepertiku dulu. Benar-benar sedikit pun tidak berharga, seperti sampah saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, baik di dalam kehidupan sekarang maupun kehidupan sebelumnya, Lu Xun benar-benar terlihat jelek dan seperti sampah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia benar-benar bukan '_Zuan Jin_'. Biasanya, dalam keadaan seperti apapun, dia tetap saja '_Zuan Jin_' yang berharga, emas dan permata yang harus dijaga baik-baik...

Hanya kali ini saja, semuanya sirna.

Dia yang awalnya begitu indah, cantik, berharga seperti harta karun menjadi jelek, supaya aku yang jelek dan tidak ada harganya seperti sampah ini bisa menjadi indah, cantik, dan berharga!

Padahal... padahal sebelumnya aku bernafsu begitu ingin menjadikannya sejelek aku. Sekarang, saat melihatnya jelek sepertiku dulu, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sedikit pun kepuasan! Justru yang kurasakan adalah penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam!

Tapi... aneh benar! Dia menjadi jelek, tetapi di hatinya tidak ada sama sekali kebencian dan kemarahan padaku! Tidak ada dendam padaku! Yang tersimpan di hatinya untukku cuma perasaan memaafkan dan kasih sayang yang meluap-luap. Jadi... kenapa...?

Segera aku bertanya pada diriku yang seorang lagi. "_Tai Yin_," Mata_nya_ yang masih saja berair bertaut dengan mataku. "Lu Xun masih sayang padaku, kan? Dia sama sekali tidak benci padaku, kan?" _Tai Yin_ mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jadi kenapa... kenapa dia bisa menjadi jelek sepertiku dulu? Seperti kita dulu? Bukankah kita jadi jelek karena kebencian?"

_Tai Yin_ tertawa pahit. "Itulah yang sangat gila, _Zuan Mi_..." Jawabnya. "_Zuan Jin_ berbeda. Dia menjadi jelek justru bukan karena perasaan benci tetapi karena perasaan sayang..."

Tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat. Sekali lagi aku mendengarnya...! Sekali lagi aku mendengar bahwa dia seperti itu karena dia begitu sayangnya padaku...!

Di tempat ini akhirnya aku bisa berhenti berlari-lari mencari kebebasan dan kasih sayang. Karena di tempat inilah aku menemukannya. Tapi.. kenapa..? Kenapa justru saat dia terikat dan dirampas seluruh kebebasannya untuk bergerak, aku sendiri seperti diberikan kebebasan yang kucari selama ini? Dan kenapa justru ketika dia diperlakukan dengan kejam dan penuh kebencian begitu rupa, aku justru menerima kasih sayang yang tak terperi itu? Kenapa di tengah kesakitannya aku menemukan ketenangan dan kedamaian?

Dan... dan bagaimana dia bisa memiliki musuh sebanyak ini? Dibunuh seperti ini? Bahkan dibuang oleh dirinya yang seorang lagi? Ahhh... tapi bukankah dia pun dibenci oleh orang yang sangat amat disayanginya, aku, Sun Yangmei yang tidak ada harganya ini?

Di tengah keadaan seperti ini, dimana yang bisa timbul di hati seseorang hanyalah kebencian dan kemarahan saja, kenapa dia masih bisa sayang padaku?

Apa dia tidak bisa... walau hanya sedetik saja, benci padaku?

"Lu Xun..." Mulutku perlahan terbuka. Sesaat sesudah mendengar suaraku, matanya langsung bersirobok dengan mataku. Kulihat ular yang menjijikkan itu akhirnya meninggalkan mulutnya, dan dengan Lu Xun langsung berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tetapi matanya tidak pergi dariku. Telinganya tetap bersedia bahkan ingin mendengarkan suaraku yang tidak jelas ini. "... kenapa kau sayang padaku... sampai seperti ini...?" Sekali lagi tangisku mulai pecah. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun aku berusaha agar suaraku terdengar jelas, tetap saja isak tangisku membuat yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa membenciku barang sedetik saja? Kenapa? Kenapa, Lu Xun? JAWAB!"

Tangisnya juga pecah. Tetapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang berdarah-darah seperti itu. Suaranya juga pecah, terdengar sangat serak keluar dari tenggorokannya yang sangking keringnya hingga tidak bisa menelan apapun.

"Meimei..." Bodoh... dia tidak perlu lagi tersenyum seperti itu kalau dia memang tidak bisa! "Kalau aku bisa... yang ada di sini tentu bukan aku... tetapi kau..."

"LALU KENAPA?" Tanyaku balik dengan suara membentak. Bukan! Aku sama sekali, sedikitpun tidak memarahinya atau jengkel dan kesal padanya! Aku hanya... frustrasi! Aku bisa gila dengan semua ini! "MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU YANG ADA DI ATAS? AKU YANG BERSALAH, MAKA AKU YANG HARUS DIHUK...!"

"_ZUAN MIIIIII_!"

Sebelum seruanku itu selesai, _Tai Yin_ sudah memelukku erat-erat dari belakang. Kepala_nya_ dibenamkannya di bahuku. Tangisan_nya_ sama kerasnya sepertiku. "Sudah! Kau jangan menyiksa _Zuan Jin_ lagi!" Baru saja aku menoleh akan membantah, _Tai Yin_ sudah berseru. "Kau kira kau bisa ada di atas situ? Apa kau masih begitu sombongnya hingga bisa berkata begitu, _Zuan Mi_? Kalau iya, biar kukatakan sesuatu! Tempat ini, di atas sana tergantung dikelilingi Yaoguai-yaoguai, adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana kesombongan tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan!"

Aku hanya bisa terhenyak. Nafasku seperti terhenti.

"Kau begitu sombongnya! Kau kira kesombonganmu itu bisa membuatmu bertahan di atas sana, hei, _Zuan Mi_?" Tanya _Tai Yin_ dengan nada bercampur antara kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kemarahan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bahuku.

Kesombonganku...? Aku... sombong?

"Tidak mungkin bisa..." _Tai Yin_ menggeleng lemah. "Kesombonganmu yang tingginya bagai gunung _Taishan_ itu tidak mungkin bisa membuatmu bertahan, _Zuan Mi_... Cuma kasih sayang seperti milik _Zuan Jin_-lah yang bisa membuatnya bertahan... "

Suara itu mula-mula keras, tetapi semakin lama semakin menjadi bisikan.

Sekali lagi _Tai Yin_ jatuh di atas tanah, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan sekencang-kencangnya, tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar lagi.

Aku masih terpaku.

Kedua tanganku mengepal, mata tertutup rapat memeras airmata keluar makin banyak.

Matahari yang gelap itu sudah mulai terbenam. Langit senja mulai menjadi malam... bintang-bintang bertaburan di angkasa, mewarnai langit malam tahun baru...

Tahun baru ini... tahun baru yang bukan dilalui dengan tawa tetapi dengan airmata.

Hanya saja, seperti malam tahun baru ini, aku menjadi seorang yang baru juga... Bulan yang untuk waktu yang sangat lama telah menjadi gelap dan tidak pernah mengeluarkan cahayanya, untuk pertama kalinya bersinar, mengeluarkan cahaya putih keperakan yang indah menerangi langit.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi...?" Kedua tanganku sekarang di depan wajahku. "Siapa... siapa yang mengatur seperti ini...?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah jawaban langsung kuterima.

"Itu semua keinginanku dan _Zuan Jin _sendiri..."

Suara _Tai Yang_!

Tahu-tahu, dia berada beberapa langkah di belakangku. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pedang. Ya, sebilah pedang yang menjadi senjatanya dan senjata Lu Xun, senjata yang ikut jatuh bersama Lu Xun dan sempat terlupakan untuk beberapa saat yang terasa seperti keabadian ini. Aku dan _Tai Yin_ melihatnya dengan penuh keterkejutan, dengan mata melebar dan ketakutan. Kakiku mulai lemas, sebelum jatuh di atas tanah.

"Kegelapan tidak bisa bersatu dengan cahaya. Kegelapan harus dihukum... dimusnahkan..." Lanjut _Tai Yang_ sambil berjalan dengan langkah lambat. "Tetapi, karena aku dan _Zuan Jin_ sangat sayang pada kalian..." Kata-katanya berhenti. Salah besar kalau mengatakan _Tai Yang_ tenang-tenang saja. Dia juga menangis sama seperti kami. "... ini sudah kesepakatan kami... _Zuan Jin_ harus membawa kegelapan itu..."

"Sampai kapan?"

_Tai Yang_ menjawab sekali lagi. Dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan luar biasa suaranya keluar. "Sampai dia selesai dihukum... dihukum mati." Jawabnya. "Tetapi... aku tidak akan membiarkannya menderita lebih lama lagi... karena aku sangat amat sayang padanya..."

_Tai Yang_ menatap dirinya yang seorang lagi. Kali ini sudah bukan lagi dengan kemarahan dan kebencian. Kali ini tatapan itu seperti biasanya, tatapan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan saat memandang Lu Xun, aku tahu segalanya sudah usai. Seolah kesakitan itu sudah hilang, sudah tidak ada lagi, Lu Xun tersenyum, senyuman yang bukan dipaksakan. Senyuman yang benar-benar polos dan tulus, senyuman seorang anak kecil.

"_Tai Yang_..." Suaranya keluar dari mulutnya. Aneh... suara itu juga tidak terdengar serak dan pecah seperti tadi. Suara itu, meskipun masih tercampur dengan isakan, tetapi terdengar merdu dan ringan sekali, seperti dentingan lonceng angin.

Biasanya, orang yang akan mati selalu seperti ini, kan?

Tidak... jangan...!

"... aku sudah siap pulang, _Tai Yang_..."

Kemudian, segala sesuatu terjadi dengan begitu cepat, tidak bisa kuikuti dengan pandangan mataku!

Yang aku tahu, aku hanya bisa menjerit 'JANGAAAAAAANNNN!' sekeras-kerasnya sementara _Tai Yang_ mulai dengan cepat terbang dan melesat ke atas, dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya. Tetapi suaraku itu tidak berguna apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Lagipula, aku memang egois. Aku tetap ingin Lu Xun tergantung terus di sana dalam kesakitannya.

Tetapi _Tai Yang_ yang lebih sayang padanya tahu untuk tidak memperlama kesakitannya. Dalam sekejap, dia menusukkan pedang itu tepat di dada Lu Xun.

Lalu segala sesuatunya seperti berhenti saat itu. Waktu seolah terhenti...

Yang aku tahu pasti, mata Lu Xun melebar saat pedang itu terhujam ke dadanya. Lalu perlahan matanya terpejam. Mata itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Wajahnya sekarang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya itu seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan tidur. Seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum saat akan tidur meskipun tahu langit sangat gelap. Tersenyum karena tahu besok dia bermain lagi di bawah cahaya matahari pagi...

Tersenyum karena tahu... semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

Tiba-tiba kekuatan cahaya yang begitu kuatnya terpancar dari tubuh Lu Xun. Cahaya yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata! Cahaya yang luar biasa terangnya yang membuat langit malam gelap ini seolah menjadi seperti siang! Cahaya yang berbentuk seperti pilar, begitu tinggi hingga mencapai langit! Tetapi cahaya itu bukan hanya seperti pilar, tetapi seperti cincin yang begitu besarnya hingga membesar menyapu seluruh daratan!

Pedang itu terjatuh dari tangan _Tai Yang_, sementara ia sendiri menangis tanpa menutup-nutupi lagi hatinya, tanpa mengeraskan hatinya. Teriakan dan erangan kesedihan saat melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi sudah tidak ada, mencapai ke langit, membuka pintu-pintu langit dan mengizinkan semuanya melihatnya dan menangis. Teriakan yang membuat bintang-bintang bergetar dan ikut menangis.

Namun cahaya itu, dan tangisan itu, cahaya dan tangisan seorang Phoenix, entah bagaimana membuat seluruh Yaoguai yang ada di tempat ini terkoyak-koyak dan tercabik-cabik, seperti kegelapan ketika tertimpa cahaya. Teriakan dan jeritan kematian Yaoguai-yaoguai itu makin menambah dasyatnya kejadian yang terjadi pada malam ini. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu... semuanya musnah!

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata saja melihatnya! Kekuatan cahaya yang luar biasa sekali...!

Jadi... inikah kekuatan dari sebuah pengorbanan? Kekuatan yang benar-benar luar biasa! Yang bukan hanya melepaskan kekuatan kegelapan yang selama ini mengekangku, tetapi juga memusnahkan semua Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

Lu Xun...

Suara terakhir yang kudengar darinya sangat pendek, tetapi sangat ringan dan polos seperti anak kecil...

"_Meimei..._

_Setelah ini kita akan bermain bersama lagi. Ya, kan?"_

* * *

"Mama! Papa! Lihat itu!"

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu menoleh ke arah seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang tengah berjalan menyusuri _Chun jie_-festival musim semi, dengan ayah dan ibunya. Anak itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah pilar cahaya yang begitu terang, mencapai langit. Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang melihat itu juga ikut terkejut bukan buatan dan memandnaginya lama sekali, begitu juga dengan orang-orang lain di festival itu. Semuanya terperanjat dan berdecak kagum. Anak itu juga, kelihatan kagum sekali saat melihat cahaya tersebut, begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibunya. Tetapi, seolah menyadari sesuatu, perlahan dahi anak kecil itu berkerut.

"Iya, Huiyue!" Si ibu menjawab. "Wah, cahaya yang terang luar biasa! Tahun baru ini pasti tahun baru yang istimewa makanya ada kembang api sebesar itu!"

Jiang Wei hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarnya. Dia tidak lagi berdecak kagum, dan inilah yang membuat Yan Lu memandangnya dengan sedikit heran.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Bukan... itu bukan kembang api..." Suara itu lemah sekali, sangat sulit terdengar di festival yang ramai, belum lagi ditambah dengan kehebohan semua orang saat melihatnya. Tetapi Jiang Wei berhasil mendengar ucapan anak itu selanjutnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu... dengan Lu _gege_?"

"Apa...?" Mata Jiang Wei melebar untuk beberapa saat. Dirasakannya sesuatu seperti menusuk dadanya kuat-kuat, membuat lehernya tercekat dan matanya panas. "Lu Xun... apa yang terjadi...?"

Yan Lu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa Lu Xun? Ada ap..." Sama seperti Jiang Wei, perasaan itu mulai membanjiri kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, di kepalanya ia teringat ucapan ibunya beberapa minggu yang lalu...

"_Aku menangisi orang yang dihukum menggantikan pembunuh itu..."_

Maka, sama seperti ibunya, sekarang hal itulah yang dilakukan Yan Lu. Airmata mulai timbul di sudut-sudut matanya.

Keduanya menangis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ahhhh! Arak ini benar-benar nikmat!"

"Haaahhh..." Ling Tong menghela nafas melihat teman bajak lautnya yang mulai mabuk. "Rasanya aneh... Pesta tahun baru seperti ini kalau tidak ada Lu Xun dan Yangmei, rasanya benar-benar sepi... tidak menarik..."

Gan Ning pun menjadi sadar sepenuhnya kembali. "Iya, kau benar. Tidak ada Lu Xun, tidak ada Yangmei, tidak ada Zhou Ying, tidak ada Kaisar Sun Ce dan Permaisuri Da Qiao terdahulu..." Bajak laut itu juga menghela nafas, kemudian menatap ke langit. "Tahun baru ini tahun baru yang paling aneh. Tadi siang langit begitu gelap. Kemudian tiba-tiba ada gerhana matahari. Sekarang, pesta tahun baru tanpa mereka semua. Benar-benar aneh..."

Lü Meng yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Menurutmu, apa benar keduanya sudah mati?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Tiba-tiba saja Sun Shang Xiang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, sambil menjawab dengan wajah yang ceria. Seruan ini langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan mantap dan seruan yang sama oleh Ling Tong dan Gan Ning.

"Hei, Zhou Yu! Lihat itu!"

Keempat orang itu berbalik menatap Xiao Qiao yang sedang menunjuk ke arah langit. Zhou Yu mengikuti pandangan istrinya. Bukan hanya empat orang itu, bukan hanya Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao, bukan hanya seisi Istana Jian Ye saja yang terperanjat. Tetapi semua orang, melihat ke atas langit. Sebuah pilar cahaya yang begitu terang sampai ke langit, yang juga membentuk cincin yang membesar hingga menutupi seluruh daratan.

Tetapi Zhou Yu bukan terperanjat kagum. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara penuh penyesalan. "Wu sudah kehilangan permatanya yang paling berharga..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Gege_! Sesudah mengantarkan ini pada paman, kita akan ke _Chun jie_-festival musim semi, kan? Kan?"

Xiahou Mei, putri dari jendral Xiahou Dun, berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah kakaknya laki-lakinya, Xiahou Long. Si kakak hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Iya, dan jangan panggil 'paman' seperti itu. Panggil 'Yang Mulia Kaisar'!"

"Iya! Iya!" Jawab gadis kecil itu sambil mendengus kesal.

Langkah keduanya berhenti saat tak sengaja melihat cahaya yang begitu besarnya di langit, berasal dari arah barat daya, sepertinya dari tanah Shu. Cahaya itu berupa pilar yang sangat terang, membuat malam itu untuk sesaat benar-benar terang seperti siang hari. Seluruh penghuni istana, baik dayang maupun jendral maupun pengawal, selir dan putri dan pangeran, semuanya terperanjat kaget melihat itu.

Xiahou Long juga melihat saudara sepupunya, sekaligus sahabat karibanya yang adalah pangeran Wei tertua, Cao Pi, memandang ke arah cahaya itu dengan mata melebar. Sima Yi, penasihatnya, ada di sebelahnya.

"Sima Yi," Cao Pi tiba-tiba menyahut. "Tarik semua pasukan kita yang mencari Phoenix itu."

Xiahou Long terperanjat hingga kotak yang ada di atas tangannya nyaris jatuh. Ia memang sudah mendengar hal-hal yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, yang begitu kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Entah berapa kalipun ia berusaha memperingatkan Cao Pi, Pangeran Wei itu tetap tidak mengindahkannya.

Sekarang, kalau Pangeran Wei itu sudah sadar, bukankah ini pertanda bagus?

"Hah? Tapi mengapa, Pangeran Cao Pi?"

"Pencarian itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

Xiahou Long yang melihatnya awalnya terkejut bukan main. Tetapi pada akhirnya, meski dengan hati yang galau, terutama saat Xiahou Mei terus-menerus menanyainya 'apa itu?' dan 'kenapa bisa ada cahaya seperti itu?', dia tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke _Qianqinggong_-Istana _Qianqing_, tempat Kaisar Cao Cao berada. Tanpa basa-basi, Xiahou Long menyatakan alasannya masuk sebagai utusan ayahnya kepada para pengawal yang berjaga, baru sesudah itu dia diperbolehkan masuk. Di sana ia melihat pamannya masih berada di atas pembaringan.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar," Xiahou Long membungkuk. "Ayahku membawakan ini untuk Yang Mulia. Bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia saat ini?" Kotak itu di letakkannya di atas sebuah meja, sementara ia sendiri berjalan mendekat ke pamannya. Xiahou Mei mengekor dari belakang.

Baru dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Xiahou Long bisa mendengar suara Kaisar Cao Cao.

"Tidak mungkin... Ini tidak mungkin...!"

"K-kaisar?" Xiahou Long terhenyak.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN...!" Sekali lagi Cao Cao berseru. "LU XUUUUUUUUUUN...!"

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

Ini seperti mimpi...

Namun aku tahu, ini kenyataan. Bahkan dari seluruh kenyataan yang ada, mungkin inilah yang paling nyata.

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sudah musnah. Tetapi cahaya yang begitu terangnya masih tetap terpancar. Tempat ini menjadi putih seluruhnya, hampir tidak ada apapun selain cahaya. _Tai Yang_ masih menangis. Aku tahu itu saat dia menatap aku dan _Tai Yin_ dengan kesedihan yang tidak terbayangkan lagi. Pedang di tangannya jatuh dan menghilang begitu saja, tidak berbekas sedikitpun. Pedang itu telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba dari belakangku, _Tai Yin_ berdiri. Dia juga menangis berderai airmata, tetapi sesuatu yang membuatnya berani untuk berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah _Tai Yang_, adalah tangan _Tai Yang_ yang terbuka. Kulihat _Tai Yin_ berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, sampai rambut panjangnya yang ikal berkibar-kibar.

Sesudah itu, _Tai Yin_ menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan _Tai Yang_. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia, tetapi juga menangis penuh kepedihan.

Lalu... semuanya tidak ada lagi...

Akhirnya, sesudah waktu yang aku tidak tahu berapa lama, cahaya itu hilang. Pemandangan yang menyentuh itu tidak ada lagi.

Aku tetap berada di hutan gelap, di malam yang gelap juga. Di sekelilingku berserakan bangkai Yaoguai dan ular-ular yang mengerikan. Tetapi aku tidak takut dengan itu. Pertama, karena aku sekarang punya cahaya untuk mengalahkan mereka, dan yang kedua, karena mereka memang sudah kalah, hancur. Apa yang perlu kutakutkan lagi dari mereka?

Tiba-tiba saja langit bergemuruh. Tidak lama kemudian, hujan turun. Mula-mula hanya gerimis saja, tetapi semakin lama hujan semakin deras. Anehnya, hujan itu entah darimana munculnya. Biasanya kalau hujan kan pasti banyak awan menggantung di langit dan membuat bintang serta bulan tidak kelihatan? Tetapi hujan yang kali ini berbeda. Airnya tidak turun dari awan tetapi dari langit, seolah memang benar langit, beserta bintang-bintang semuanya menangis.

Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri. Kepalaku kutengadahkan sedikit ke atas. Di atas sana...

Tiab-tiba, sehadiran seseorang mengusikku. Segera aku menoleh ke belakang.

"HAHAHAHA!" Makhluk itu... T'an Mo! "Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku bisa membunuhnya! Akhirnya aku berhasil membunuh makhluk yang tidak pantas ada ini! Hebat, Yangmei! Kerja bagus!" Wujudnya sudah bukan yang biasa kulihat. Ternyata inilah wujud aslinya, sungguh mengerikan di luar batas pikiran. Kalau tidak karena aura kegelapannya yang menjijikkan itu, aku tidak mungkin tahu kalau itu adalah dia. Sungguh aku bingung bagaimana dulu aku selalu seperti kambing congek menuruti kata-kata makhluk menjijikkan ini untuk membunuh orang yang paling sayang padaku!

Kurang ajar! Jahanam! Bajingan makhluk ini! Lu Xun sampai seperti ini juga gara-gara dia!

Entah bagaimana, _piao_ yang dulu sering kugunakan, dengan ajaib bisa sampai di tanganku! Dengan secepat mungkin, aku menerjang ke arah T'an Mo, dengan kemarahan dan angkara-murka bagai gunung yang siap meletus.

"YANG TIDAK PANTAS ADA ITU KAU, T'AN MO!" Dia tentunya terkejut bukan main melihat seranganku yang tiba-tiba. Tangan kananku yang terselip empat buah _piao_ kuayunkan sekuat tenaga! "Kau... kau busuk! Membuatku melakukan hal yang membuat Lu Xun seperti ini!"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Aku muak! Aku benci! Aku ingin sekali memusnahkannya! Kebencian yang awalnya kutujukan pada Lu Xun, sekarang berpindah sepenuhnya pada makhluk satu ini! Sungguh aku terheran-heran, orang yang harusnya kusayangi malah kubenci, dan yang kubenci malah kusayangi! Tentunya... gara-gara dia aku sampai buta akan segala sesuatu!

"Penipu! Kau pembohong besar! Lu Xun tidak pernah benci padaku!" Teriakku sekuat tenaga sambil mengayunkan _piao_ku, melemparkannya, atau melakukan apa saja agar bisa menumpahkan segala emosiku! "Lu Xun tidak pernah mau menghukumku! Dia sayang padaku! DIA SAYANG PADAKU SAMPAI MATI UNTUKKU!"

Dengan satu tepisan tangannya, seranganku langsung ditahannya seolah seranganku ini adalah serangan anak kecil saja!

"Hahaha! Kau rupanya sudah sadar sekarang!" Gigiku menggertak dan menggeram saat mendengarnya. Mahkluk ini...! "Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Baru sekarang setelah dia sudah mati, kau baru tahu semuanya! Di dunia ini tidak ada makhluk yang sebodoh kau!"

Ugh...! T'an Mo...! Makhluk sialan ini...!

"Sekarang, sudah terlambat untuk mengetahuinya, Yangmei!" Dengan kecepatan kilat, T'an Mo lah yang gini gantian menerjangku! Celaka! Aku tidak sempat menghindar! "MATILAH KAU, MAKHLUK BODOH TAK BEROTAK!"

TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

"_Gao feng tian yan_!"

Seketika itu juga, aku merasakan aliran kekuatan yang meluar-luap dari tubuhku! Jadi... jadi inikah kekuatan cahaya yang dimiliki Lu Xun? Betapa kuatnya! Kekuatan ini benar-benar luar biasa membanjiriku, hingga seolah tubuhku terasa akan meledak!

Serangan T'an Mo terhenti sementara tanganku terangkat ke atas. Dari langit, terpancar tembakan-tembakan pilar-pilar cahaya yang turun seperti hujan ke arah T'an Mo! Tembakan-tembakan cahaya itu saling menyusul seperti hujan yang sedang terjadi sekarang! Makhluk kegelapan itu, begitu terserang oleh cahaya, seketika langsung terkalahkan!

"Kau...!" T'an Mo menggeram marah. "Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu? JAWAB!"

Aku menutup mataku sejenak, kemudian membukanya dan menatapnya dengan tajam, tetapi penuh keyakinan! Seulas senyum menang tersungging di wajahku, persis seperti selama ini ketika Lu Xun berhasil mengalahkan Yaoguai!

"Ya, kau benar! Aku memang makhluk bodoh tak berotak yang seperti kerbau dicocok hidung saja selalu percaya apa yang kau katakan! Bahkan akhirnya Lu Xun sampai seperti ini gara-gara aku juga! Tapi itu dulu!" Seruku sambil mengarahkan _piao_-ku ke arahnya. "Kematian Lu Xun tidak sia-sia, tahu! Dia berhasil menyelamatkanku dan memberikanku cahayanya!"

"K-kurang ajar...!"

"Dan sekarang, aku yang akan membunuhmu!"

Sekali lagi aku menerjang ke arahnya, tetapi dia langsung menghindar! "Sialan kau, Yangmei! Aku tidak sudi kalah olehmu!" Serunya, sebelum kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Makhluk itu...! Dia bisa melarikan diri dariku...!

Aku... aku harus mengejarnya!

Aku harus mengejarnya dan memusnahkannya! Dia makhluk yang tidak pantas ada! Dia yang membuat Lu Xun seperti ini...!

Sebelum aku berlari mengejarnya, aku menatap sekali lagi ke atas. Ke arah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Yang karenanya, maka langit sampai menangis seperti ini. Air hujan mengalir membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah. Sekali lagi airmata memenuhi mataku, yang segera bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Lu Xun... maafkan aku selama ini..." Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakan ini lagi. Dia sudah memaafkanku bahkan sebelum aku minta maaf. "Tenang saja... aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu... aku akan menghabisi T'an Mo!"

Dan dengan begitu, aku berlari mengejarnya, masuk ke dalam kegelapan malam. Tetapi aku tetap bercahaya, seperti bulan purnama yang terang itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

Belum pernah ada tahun baru yang ajaib seperti ini...

Langit siang yang gelap, senja yang berwarna darah, gerhana matahari, dan cahaya yang dasyat itu. Lalu seolah belum cukup segala keanehan, malam ini langit sangat cerah, berbeda dari kemarin dimana tidak ada satupun bintang di langit. Yang lebih aneh lagi, bulan yang sudah lama tidak bersinar, tiba-tiba saja hari ini bersinar begitu terangnya, sangat amat indah menerangi langit malam tahun baru ini!

Sejujurnya, sebelum cahaya aneh yang sangat hebat itu memancar, aku terus-menerus mengomel dalam hati.

Jadi beginilah. Tahun baru tanpa _Chun jie_-festival musim semi! Rasanya musim dingin seperti akan berlanjut.

Tapi, begitu cahaya besar itu muncul dengan sangat tiba-tiba, aku hanya bisa terpaku dalam perjalananku! Saat itu aku benar-benar dekat sekali dengan cahaya tersebut! Cahaya itu datangnya dari jurang di sebelah tebing ini. Astaga, seperti matahari pagi yang menghantamku dengan cahayanya! Seperti ombak pertama dalam laut yang menghantam karang!

Hanya saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti... cahaya itu meskipun sangat terang dan indah, aku seolah merasakan kesedihan yang begitu besar di dalamnya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menangis saat itu, yang bahkan juga ikut membuat langit menangis!

Dan... seolah mengiyakan kata-kataku, langit memang benar-benar menangis! Maksudku, entah bagaimana hujan turun!

Ya Tian... Padahal menuruni tebing yang curam dan terjal ini sungguh susah! Jika hujan, maka pijakan akan makin licin dan makin berbahaya untuk dilalui!

Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin turun! Bukan hanya karena permintaan gadis _Gaibang_ itu, tetapi karena aku juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya! Ada apa di bawah sana yang mendatangkan pilar cahaya itu?

Jadi, aku turun dari punggung kudaku. Aku berjalan ke tepi tebing itu. Wah, benar-benar tebing yang luar biasa tingginya!

Dengan hati-hati, sambil menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang aku kuasai, aku melompat dari satu pijakan ke pijakan yang lain. Sudah kuduga, semakin sulit saja memijak di tonjolan-tonjolan batu di tebing ini dengan hujan yang makin deras! Ugh... semoga aku bisa selamat sampai ke dasar jurang!

Sesudah perjalanan yang bukan buatan memelelahkannya, barulah aku sampai di bawah.

Sekilas pandang, tidak ada yang aneh ditempat ini. Tanah yang kering dan berbatu mulai becek dan basah karena air hujan yang turun. Yahhh... hujan deras ini... Pikir-pikir dengan hujan ini, mana ada _Chun jie_-festival musim semi yang tidak segera bubar?

Kakiku melangkah menuju ke arah timur laut. Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku hanya mengikuti kakiku saja.

Pohon-pohon kering yang sudah layu dan tidak berdaun membuat suasana mencekam. Tetapi aku terus melanjutkan perjalanan hingga pohon-pohon itu makin jarang. Sampai di suatu titik, aku berhenti melihat pemandangan di depanku. Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan, yang membuatku sampai terpaku tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa!

Di depanku, aku melihat berpuluh-puluh bangkai makhluk yang sangat mengerikan! Yang aku tidak tahu apa! Mungkin ini yang kalau tidak salah dikatakan orang sebagai Yaoguai. Makhluk-makhluk itu, ditambah bangkai-bangkai ular lainnya, semuanya berserakan di tanah seolah di tempat ini baru saja terjadi perang saja! Tetapi perlahan-lahan, hujan ini menyapu bangkai-bangkai itu dan entah bagaimana, bangkai-bangkai itu dengan ajaibnya menghilang sendiri dalam kegelapan!

Sungguh aneh!

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kulihat sebuah pohon yang tumbuh sendirian. Tidak. Pohon itu sudah layu dan mati, tetapi masih berdiri. Batang pohon itu berwarna hitam seperti arang, dengan dua cabang ke kiri dan ke kanan yang membuatnya berbentuk seperti huruf _ren_-manusia terbalik. Pohon itu cukup tinggi, mungkin tiga kali tinggi manusia.

Namun, segala keanehan ini tidak ada bandingannya daripada keanehan yang sebenarnya.

Di atas pohon itu, aku melihat seseorang. Apakah orang itu adalah kakak angkat Zhou Ying, gadis _Gaibang_ yang tadi itu? Kakak angkatnya... kalau tidak salah tadi Zhou Ying sempat memberitahuku... namanya Lu Xun.

Kakiku melangkah mendekat. Di tengah kegelapan dan hujan deras ini, aku hanya melihatnya di atas pohon. Untuk apa dia naik ke atas pohon? Atau mungkin dia jatuh kemudian tubuhnya tersangkut pada pohon itu?

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memanggilnya, tetapi sesudah benar-benar melihat keadaannya, aku tidak jadi memanggilnya.

Laki-laki itu, yang masih muda dan mungkin usianya belum sampai dua tahun lebih muda dariku, tergantung di sana. Dan anehnya, dia bukan hanya berpijak dan berpegangan dengan batang serta cabang pohon itu. Melainkan, kedua kakinya tertusuk batang utama pohon itu sampai menembus! Begitu pula dengan sepasang bahu dan tangan, tertusuk oleh kedua cabangnya!

Ya Tian...!

Tanpa menunggu diperintah, aku langsung berlari tepat ke bawah pohon itu untuk melihat lebih dekat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

Semakin aku melihatnya dalam-dalam, semakin aku sadar sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana, mimpi yang pernah kudapatkan beberapa bulan yang lalu terbersit kembali di kepalaku! Laki-laki ini... pasti anak yang kulihat saat itu! Tidak mungkin salah! Dia memang tidak berwujud anak kecil lagi, tetapi wajahnya yang polos itu...! Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat...!

Laki-laki ini... Phoenix.

Tetapi bukan Phoenix yang seperti kubayangkan. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seekor burung layang-layang yang patah sayapnya. Ya, untuk sekilas dia terlihat seperti seekor burung yang mengembangkan sayapnya, yang seolah siap untuk terbang. Tetapi, baru jika dilihat dari bawah sini, dia bukan seperti burung yang akan terbang. Justru, dia seperti burung kecil yang lemah dan tidak berdaya, yang sayapnya mengembang karena memang dahan-dahan pohon itu yang menusuknya dan menahannya seperti itu. Pemandangan ini seperti lukisan... lukisan yang benar-benar indah tetapi juga tragis dan menyedihkan, yang mumbuat siapapun akan menangis...

Aku jatuh di atas kedua kakiku.

Benarkah ini kenyataan dan bukan mimpi? Phoenix itu di sini? Tetapi, kenapa dia sudah tiada? Kenapa?

Kenapa aku selama ini terus-menerus menunggungnya dalam kebimbangan dan keraguan, hanya untuk pada akhirnya melihatnya sudah mati?

Kenapa?

Ini... tidak mungkin, kan?

Sama seperti langit yang mencurahkan air malam ini, begitu juga mataku mencurahkan airmata. Aneh... sudah berapa lama aku tidak menangis, dan tidak bisa menangis? Kali ini aku menangis, aku menangis meskipun belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Aku hanya bisa membiarkan mulutku mengeluarkan teriakan kekecewaan dan kekesalan. Aku sudah menunggunya selama ini! Kenapa... kenapa sekarang aku begitu dekat dengannya, tetapi dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi? Sia-sia saja penantianku selama ini! Sia-sia saja aku berharap akan bisa bertemu dengannya!

Semuanya sia-sia!

Sudah tidak kupedulikan lagi hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Tanganku berkali-kali memukul tanah, berusaha menumpahkan semua kemarahan dan kekesalanku yang kehilangan arah, tidak tahu sebenarnya tertuju pada siapa.

"SIAL...! SIAL...! SIAL...!"

Jadi, kedamaian itu benar-benar cuma mimpi? Benar-benar hanya legenda yang berhasil membohongi begitu banyaknya orang. Percuma aku mempercayainya!

Kedamaian... bohong... omong kosong...

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Akhirnya aku sudah berhasil mengendalikan diriku. Yah, menangis dan menyumpah seperti ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jika dia memang sudah mati, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Dengan ilmu meringankan tubuh, aku melompat ke sebatang pohon yang letaknya tidak jauh. Kukeluarkan pisau yang terselip di pinggangku yang kubawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Pisau itu kugunakan untuk memotong batang pohon yang menusuknya. Baru sesudah itu selesai, aku melompat turun ke bawah dengan tangan menggendong tubuhnya.

Kupandangi wajah yang terluka itu dalam-dalam. Wajah yang basar kuyup karena hujan. Wajah yang penuh dengan luka, lebam, dan bekas tamparan.

Sungguh berbeda dari aku yang sedang menangis, penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kemarahan, dia sama sekali berbeda. Wajahnya polos seperti anak kecil yang sedang tertidur, yang penuh dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian, bahkan ketenangan dan kedamaian itu perlahan mulai menular padaku juga. Entah kenapa, saat melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, meski hanya sekilas saja aku merasaka semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

Tubuhnya ringan sekali, hampir tidak membebani tanganku sama sekali. Dingin dan kaku, yah begitulah tubuhnya yang sudah mati. Hari ini hujan turun seperti airmata dari langit, aku melihatnya basah kuyup olehnya, membuat tubuhnya makin dingin.

Yang aneh adalah sebuah mawar hitam yang tersemat di telinganya. Duri-duri mawar itu menembus daun telinganya. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang berwarna hitam hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh darahnya. Tanganku perlahan terulur.

Namun, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Ketika air hujan membersihkan darah pada bunga mawar tersebut, kulihat warna hitamnya berubah menjadi putih keperakan! Bahkan bukan hanya itu, duri-duri itu sudah tidak ada sama sekali!

Ajaib...! Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?

Belum sempat aku selesai memandangi wajahnya yang dihiasi mawar putih itu, mawar itu jatuh ke tanah dengan sendirinya! Kemudian sebelum berhasil menyentuh tanah, perlahan bunga itu terpecah menjadi butiran cahaya kecil yang tertiup angin dan pergi begitu saja...

Hah? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Apakah ini keajaiban?

Tetapi, satu-satunya keajaiban yang benar-benar ingin kulihat sekarang hanyalah Phoenix yang terbaring di atas gendonganku ini membuka matanya. Dan itu tidak terjadi.

Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak membawa sekop untuk menggali tanah dan menguburnya. Tetapi kalau harus membawanya ke atas tebing kan gila sekali? Untuk turun saja susah sekali, apalagi jika harus memanjat, terutama jika harus menggendong seseorang!

Jadi, aku pergi menepi ke arah tebing yang menjulang tinggi itu. Di sana ada sebuah lubang. Segera aku masuk dan berlutut, kemudian membaringkan tubuh Phoenix ini di sana.

Mataku tetap saja tidak bisa terlepas dari sosoknya. Entah kenapa, tanganku mendekapnya erat-erat, sekali lagi membiarkan airmataku jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Kulepaskan kain berwarna biru muda yang menggantung di bahuku, kemudian menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang hampir tidak tertutupi bajunya yang robek sana sini. Besok aku akan kembali lagi ke sini.

Aku keluar dari tempat itu.

Benar-benar pikiranku kacau... sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan pada Zhou Ying? Pada Penasihat Pang Tong dan Jendral Huang Zhong? Apa langsung harus kukatakan bahwa Phoenix itu sudah mati? Begitu saja?

Masalahnya, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia mati. Dan kenapa cara kematiannya begitu mengerikan dan tidak manusiawi, aku lebih tidak tahu lagi. Dan lagi, semua bangkai Yaoguai itu kenapa berserakan di dekatnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa kembali dengan langkah gontai dan kepala yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Sesudah beberapa jam berlalu, aku sampai ke perkemahan. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Hujan sudah mulai reda.

Aku masuk ke tenda Penasihat Pang Tong untuk memberitahukannya tentang ini. Tetapi betapa kagetnya aku saat menemukan Zhou Ying juga ada di dalamnya! Untung saja Zhou Ying tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena dia membelakangi pintu masuk tenda! Kalau tidak, pasti aku akan ditanyai macam-macam! Dan aku terpaksa memberitahu kabar tidak mengenakkan ini!

"Begitulah, Penasihat Pang. Ayahku selau berkata..."

Tapi Penasihat Pang Tong menyadari kehadiranku. Pandangannya terus-menurus bergantian antara kepadaku dan kepada Zhou Ying. Dia sepertinya memberiku isyarat untuk memberi tahu apa yang kutemukan! Hmmm... tapi bagaimana menyampaikannya tanpa bicara, ya?

Mulailah di kepalaku terbersit sebuah pikiran aneh. Aku mengeluarkan kepalan tangan kananku, kemudian mengacungkan ibu jari dan kelingkingku. Ini adalah isyarat untuk angka enam. Kalau seingatku, nama Phoenix itu Lu Xun, bukan? 'Lu' dari namanya itu berarti tanah, tetapi dalam dokumen resmi, huruf itu juga berarti enam(1). Penasihat Pang pasti sudah diberitahu oleh Zhou Ying nama kakak angkatnya. Pasti mengerti ini. Dan kulihat memang sepertinya dia mengerti.

Kemudian aku membuka telapak tanganku dan mengangkat empat jari selain ibu jari. Ini adalah isyarat untuk angka empat. Angka yang diyakini sebagai angka kesialan karena berarti kematian(2). Ya, kematian. Penasihat Pang masih mengerti sampai di sini. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup topeng, aku sadar dia pasti menyimpan kesedihan mendengarnya.

Zhou Ying masih tetap berceloteh. "... dan karena itu, di Wu kami selalu..."

Aku melanjutkan isyaratku. Kali ini aku menggunakan kedua tanganku, kemudian saling menautkan ibu jari dan membuka empat pasang jari yang lainnya, sehingga kedua tanganku seperti membentuk burung dan sayapnya. Aku yakin benar Penasihat Pang tahu bahwa maksudku adalah Phoenix.

Dan yang terakhir, aku menyilangkan kedua jari telunjukku membentuk silang. Maksudku adalah 'tidak ada'. Inilah yang sebenarnya ingin kukatan pada Penasihat Pang, 'Lu Xun sudah mati. Phoenix itu ternyata tidak ada'.

Tetapi, kali ini, Penasihat Pang kelihatan sangat kebingungan, dan Zhou Ying menyadari hal ini!

Jadi, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan tanganku yang jari telunjuknya tersilang! Celaka! Dia pasti akan tahu!

"_Huixia_," Tanyanya sambil berdiri kemudian membungkuk dan bersoja. "Apakah _huixia_ telah menemukan kakak angkatku? Dan apa maksud isyarat jari itu?"

"Nggg... begini..." Celaka! Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan hal ini sekarang! Aku tidak mau Zhou Ying sampai tahu! Kalau tahu, tentu dia akan histeris! Untuk mengatakannya perlu waktu terlebih dahulu! Bagaimana ini... "Zhou Ying, maksudku menyilangkan jari adalah... tadi aku tidak menemukan kakak angkatmu! Iya, maksudku, dia tidak ada di bawah tebing!"

Zhou Ying mengangkat alis karena bingung. "Tidak ada?"

Aku mengangguk berusaha tidak menunjukkan kebohonganku. "Hmmm... apa kau yakin dia ada di tebing itu, Zhou Ying? Aku mencari-cari di bawah tebing itu tetapi sama sekali tidak menemukannya!"

Mulailah Zhou Ying terlihat panik. "T-tapi...!"

"Hmmm... mungkin akulah yang tidak teliti mencari. Lagipula, karena sudah malam, tempat itu jadi tidak jelas!" Ujarku berusaha mencari-cari alasan. "Begini saja, Zhou Ying. Mungkin aku tidak teliti mencarinya malam ini. Besok pagi tentu lebih jelas! Aku akan mencarinya lagi!"

Zhou Ying kelihatan ragu-ragu, tetapi toh pada akhirnya dia mengangguk saja.

"Tenangkan hatimu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Zhou Ying. Sudah tengah malam." Kataku padanya sambil menepuk bahunya.

Dia mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah, _huixia_. Terima kasih." Dengan begitu, dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Penasihat Pang di tenda ini.

Sesudah memastikan gadis itu pergi, Penasihat Pang menyahut. "Aku tidak menyangka, rupanya kau hebat juga menipu di saat-saat terjepit begitu!" Ujarnya. "Dan, ngomong-ngomong, Zhao Yun, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud isyaratmu. Aku hanya mengerti tiga isyarat awal. Enam tentu maksudnya 'Lu Xun', nama Phoenix itu. Empat artinya 'mati'. Isyarat burung tentu maksudnya 'Phoenix'." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan semuanya. "Tetapi apa maksudnya dengan sepuluh yang berarti 'sempurna'(3)? Apakah maksudmu 'Lu Xun sudah mati. Phoenix itu telah sempurna'?"

Hah?

Aku mengerutkan dahi sambil menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku, Penasihat Pang. Tanda silang itu bukan sepuluh melainkan 'tidak ada'. Jadi yang ingin kukatakan adalah, 'Lu Xun sudah mati. Phoenix itu ternyata tidak ada'." Jelasku panjang-lebar. "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku berkata 'Lu Xun sudah mati. Phoenix itu telah sempurna'? Itu sangat bertentangan sekali!"

Penasihat Pang hanya mengurut-urut dagunya saja sambil berpikir. "Sebenarnya, meski terdengar bertentangan, kalimat itu sama sekali tidak mustahil, Zhao Yun." Sahutnya. "Apa kau tahu? Phoenix itu adalah makhluk yang abadi. Mati dalam api dan kemudian bangkit kembali dari abunya. Yah, burung yang dapat terbakar habis dan hidup lagi dari abunya ini melambangkan pengorbanan diri dan kelahiran kembali(4)."

"Apa?" Mataku melebar. "Benarkah itu, Penasihat Pang?"

Tetapi, Penasihat Pang tidak memberikan jawaban yang yakin. Keluar dari tendanya, ia memandang ke langit. Aku juga. Hari ini kulihat langit sangat terang, bertaburan bintang. Ditambah lagi dengan bulan yang bersinar itu.

Satu-satunya yang tidak hadir adalah satu-satunya yang hadir kemarin malam. Bintang Phoenix itu.

Jawaban Penasihat Pang sangat pendek. "Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

_Buku tebal yang ada di tanganku kubuka. Ya, buku ini adalah buku milikku yang penuh dengan halaman. Meski aku menggunakan seluruh waktu dalam keabadian untuk membacanya, aku tidak yakin bisa membacanya sampai habis._

_Di halaman yang kubaca, tampak gambar __sebuah padang rumput yang luas, dipenuhi dengan bunga beraneka warna. Seorang gadis kecil berada di sana, bermain-main di tempat itu._

_Lalu seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya._

"_Selamat pagi!" Sapa anak laki-laki itu sambil duduk di sebelah si anak perempuan. "Kau suka tempat ini?"_

"_Iya!" Anak perempuan itu mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"_

"_Hmmm... aku tidak tahu, tapi aku dipanggil '_Zuan Jin'_! Kalau kau?"_

"_Aku dipanggil '_Zuan Mi_'! Wah, panggilan kita hampir sama, ya?"_

"_Iya! Benar juga!"_

_Kedua anak kecil itu bermain bersama._

"_Ah, _Zuan Jin_, aku baru sadar sesuatu!"_

"_Sadar apa?"_

"_Kau... kau... indah sekali... cantik sekali... Tidak sepertiku yang jelek..." Katanya sambil tertunduk malu. "Bolehkah... aku menyematkan bunga di telingamu? Aku ingin sekali melihatmu seperti itu..."_

"_Ohh... ummm... tentu saja boleh..."_

_Lalu anak perempuan itu memetik setangkai mawar. Mawar berwarna hitam, kemudian menyematkannya di telinga anak laki-laki itu. Wajah anak laki-laki itu, yang tadinya tersenyum, kini seperti menahan sakit. Bibirnya terkatup berusaha menahan rintihannya. Anak perempuan itu tidak sadar._

"_Sudah!" Seru si gadis kecil sambil tersenyum senang. Dipandanginya anak laki-laki itu. "Ngg... _Zuan Jin_?"_

"_I-iya?"_

"_Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"_

"_T-tidak, kok... hanya..."_

_Sepertinya akhirnya anak perempuan itu mengerti. Segera dia mendekati anak laki-laki itu dan mengamati bunga mawar yang disematkannya. Tangkai bunga mawar itu rupanya penuh dengan duri. Duri yang tajam, besar, dan mengiris. Kulit anak laki-laki itu, yang terkena duri itu, mengeluarkan darah segar._

_Sekarang, si gadis kecil sadar._

"_M-maaf... maafkan aku...!" Serunya. "Sebentar! Aku akan mencari bunga lain!"_

_Tetapi, percuma saja, bunga apapun yang ada di padang itu, tidak peduli warna dan jenisnya, begitu disentuh oleh tangannya akan berubah menjadi mawar hitam yang berduri. Melihat ini semua, anak perempuan itu mulai menangis._

"_Kenapa, ya? Kenapa semua bunga yang kusentuh berubah...?"_

_Ia berhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Rupanya si anak laki-laki itu. Bunga mawar itu tidak dibuangnya dari telinganya._

"_Tidak perlu, _Zuan Mi_..." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya yang satunya menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajah si anak perempuan._

"_Bunga mawar ini... tidak apa-apa, kok... aku menyukainya meskipun berduri..."_

* * *

(1) Marga 'Lu' ini artinya tanah. Tetapi menurut beberapa info yang saya baca, 'Lu' ini juga digunakan di zaman kuno sebagai angka enam secara tertulis di dokumen-dokumen resmi.

(2) Rasanya semua udah tau ini. Angka 4 emang digunakan sebagai angka sial karena cara bacanya sama dengan 'si' yang artinya mati.

(3) Di China, sepuluh dianggap angka yang melambangkan kesempurnaan.

(4) Kalimat ini bukan kuotasi karangan saya sendiri. Kalimat ini saya kutip dari salah satu buku karangan Markus T. Suryanto.

***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** Bagian terakhir itu, orang yang lagi buka buku dan liat ada seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan blah... blah... blah... di bukunya itu Meng Zhang ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Tentang **Xiahou Long** ama **Xiahou Mei**, saya mau berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ama **Silvermoonarisato dan adeknya** yang udah berbaek hati meminjamkan saya OC2 mereka... Yah, sodara tau sendiri lah saya kan emang sukanya pinjem2 OC orang laen~ *dinuklir*

Maafkan kealayan dan kenggak-genahan chap ini... wewww~ menulis gimana perasaannya Yangmei pas berubah susah buanget~~~ apalagi pas Lu Xun melepas cahayanya dan menerima kegelapan~~~ wewwww~~~~

Wokey! Updatenya minggu depan! Dan tenang aja... segala hal tentang Yangmei yang jahat udah nggak eksis lagi sesudah chap ini~~~


	54. The Blood coloured Flame

WAAAAAA~~~

Maafkan hamba para _xiansheng-xiansheng_ dan _guniang-guniang_ sekalian~ hamba memang bersalah dan patut mati~~~~ *kowtow 1000x* Sori buat update yang kelewat telat BUANGET ini dan sekali lagi saya nggak sempat reply review2 anda~~~ tenang aja, sodara~ suatu saat pasti akan saya reply review-review anda sekalian~~~~ bersabarlah~

Wokey... bagi yang udah pernah baca forum di Koei Lovers Indonesia yang judul topicnya 'CURHATTT' pasti tau kenapa saya ampe telat update gini... Makasih buat pengertian sodara sekalian *sembah-sujud* Dan buat sodara yang nggak baca ato pura-pura nggak baca, ya berarti sodara nggak peduli sama saya... T-T tapi ya nggak aja juga, saya juga nggak peduli kalo anda peduli sama saya ato nggak~ Yang penting TETEP STAY TUNE DAN BACA CERITA SAYA AMPE TAMAT, WOKEY? *dinuklir gara2 nggak penting*

Ehm, di chap ini mungkin agak susah bacanya soalnya ada flashbacknya yang lompat-lompat. Yah, saya anggap sodara cukup mengerti mana yang flashback dan mana yang bukan. Wokey?

Happy reading!

* * *

T'an Mo. Salah satu dari antara sekian banyaknya makhluk langit abadi yang berada di _Tian Shang_. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Di antara seluruh penghuni _Tian Shang_, dialah yang memiliki kekuatan paling besar. Dia bisa mengubah wujudnya seperti apapun semuanya. Sekarang ia berada dalam wujud menyerupai manusia, seperti para penghuni _Tian Shang_ lainnya. Jika dilihat ia seperti seorang jendral berpakaian baju perang besi yang berukir indah dengan segala kemewahannya. Kain panjang berwarna biru dan emas (1) menggantung di bahunya. Auranya luar biasa. Kekuatan cahayanya luar biasa, dan dia disegani oleh seluruh penghuni _Tian Shang_. Inilah yang membuatnya merasa ponggah seolah dia yang nomor satu di tempat itu.

Namun, tidak begitu kenyataannya.

"Tapi, sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri ke _Ren Huan_..."

Itu dia suaranya. Dalam hati, T'an Mo menyimpan kekesalan pada pemilik suara itu. T'an Mo menoleh, melihat seorang berambut panjang berwarna emas yang dikepang begitu panjang ke bawah. Laki-laki bermata emas itu tidak kelihatan segagah dia. Malahan, dia terlihat sangat lembut.

Laki-laki yang kepadanya dia memendam rasa iri itu adalah seorang Phoenix yang bernama Feng. Di tempat ini, semuanya memanggilnya dengan Feng _xun-jue_.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Seorang lain, yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu dari _Si Xiang_ yang bernama Ling Guang, menarik tangan Feng. "Kau tidak boleh ke _Ren Huan_! Kau harus tetap di _Tian Shang_! Kalau ingin ke _Ren Huan_, suruh saja salah seorang di antara kami!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut kalau kau ke _Ren Huan_, kau akan menjadi _ren_-manusia betulan!"

Feng, ditambah ketiga _Si Xiang_ lainnya, tertawa mendengar itu. Yah, memang hampir setiap saat Feng selalu terlihat bersama dengan keempat _Si Xiang_ itu. Sepertinya, mereka berempat yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Ling Guang!" Jawabnya sambil melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari tangan Burung Merah itu. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama..."

Pada akhirnya, keempat _Si Xiang_ itu mengizinkannya pergi meski tak rela, terutama Ling Guang. Feng berjalan ke arah Pintu Gerbang Langit yang besar, tempat dimana T'an Mo berada sekarang. Melihatnya dengan wajahnya yang begitu tenang dengan senyum itu membuat T'an Mo muak.

Sebelum melewati gerbang itu, saat berpapasan dengan T'an Mo, Feng mengulaskan senyum di wajahnya. "T'an Mo, sedang apa?" Tanya dengan ramah.

Tetapi mendengar suara itu makin membuatnya kesal. "Hmmm... kau sendiri sedang apa, Feng _xun-jue_? Jangan-jangan ingin pergi ke _Ren Huan_ lagi? Apa _Tian Shang_ ini kurang luas dan kurang indah untukmu sehingga ingin ke _Ren Huan_?"

Tentu saja ini membuat Feng sedikit tertegun mendengarnya. Namun masih dengan keramahan yang sama ia menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku." Jawabnya. Sekarang ada sedikit ketegasan dalam jawaban itu.

"Begitu?" Tanya T'an Mo. "Baiklah. Apa kau perlu seseorang untuk mengawalmu, Feng _xun-jue_?"

Semua yang mendengarnya tentu tahu dalam kalimat itu bukan terkandung suatu pertanyaan yang menawarkan bantuan. Kalimat itu seperti sindiran. Dan Feng tentu tahu akan hal ini.

"Jika kau ingin, silahkan, T'an Mo. Aku akan sangat senang sekali." Jawabnya, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Tetapi jika kau tidak mau, sebaiknya tidak usah menawarkan bantuan."

T'an Mo tertegun. Kalimat _xun-jue_ membuat kekesalannya bertambah.

Dia menoleh ke belakang menatap Phoenix yang berjalan menjauhi gerbang tersebut. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dia berjalan mengikuti orang yang dipanggilnya _xun-jue_ itu. Dipenuhi keheranan tetapi juga kejengkelan, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Feng di _Ren Huan_. Siapa tahu dia berhasil menyingkapkan sebuah kelemahan?

Menyusuri langit yang penuh dengan awan putih lembut bergulung-gulung, memantulkan cahaya matahari, hingga akhirnya hampir mencapai _Ren Huan_.

Sampai pada suatu titik, masih di atas langit, Feng berhenti. T'an Mo makin penasaran. Dilihatnya kejadian itu dari jauh.

"Sampai di sini saja, _Zuan Jin_. Aku tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi." Katanya entah pada siapa. Satu tangan Feng berada di dadanya, sebelum ia menutup mata. Entah bagaimana, cahaya putih tiba-tiba saja melingkupi tubuhnya! T'an Mo yang makin penasaran menajamkan matanya.

Sesudah itu, cahaya itu perlahan menghilang. Sekali lagi menampakkan Feng.

Tunggu.

Itu bukan Feng!

Mereka memang sama persis! Wajahnya yang lembut, senyumannya yang ramah, rambut emasnya, kedamaian yang dipancarkannya, semuanya sama! Tetapi satu hal yang membuat T'an Mo yakin mereka berbeda adalah... sosok yang dilihatnya kali ini menjadi jauh lebih... lebih seperti manusia! Cahaya seperti matahari yang bersinar-sinar dari tubuh Feng sudah tidak ada lagi. Pakaiannya juga, bukan pakaian seperti yang dikenakan penghuni _Tian Shang_. Pakaiannya itu pun sangat sederhana, seperti pakaian manusia yang hidup di _Ren Huan_. Hanya pakaian panjang dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih, dan sebagai luarnya mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna merah tak berlengan. Tidak ada keistimewaannya sedikitpun!

Benar-benar... seperti yang dikatakan Ling Guang. Menjadi manusia betulan!

"Baiklah, _Tai Yang_!" Serunya tiba-tiba. Sekarang T'an Mo sama sekali tidak tahu apakah makhluk ini, yang seperti manusia ini, sama dengan Feng atau tidak. Dan lagi, siapa itu _Tai Yang_? "Aku akan segera menuju ke _Ren Huan_!"

Sekali lagi, dengan rasa penasaran yang makin menggunung, T'an Mo mengikuti si makhluk yang seperti manusia itu ke _Ren Huan_. Tepat sebelum sampai ke Ren Huan, T'an Mo menghilangkan wujudnya agar tak seorang pun dapat melihatnya dan menyadari keberadaannya, sangat amat berbeda dari Feng yang justru membiarkan dirinya dilihat oleh manusia-manusia rendahan itu, yang bagi T'an Mo hanyalah makhluk lemah saja. Heran, kenapa Feng bisa menganggap orang-orang seperti ini sebagai teman? Namun, meskipun keberadaannya dapat dilihat oleh siapapun, tidak ada yang mencurigainya karena... ya karena dia tidak ada bedanya seperti manusia biasa.

Mula-mula, Feng, atau siapalah dia, sampai ke sebuah tempat di sebelah utara. Ia sampai di tengah sebuah padang pasir yang tandus, yang sama sekali tidak ada kehidupan. T'an Mo mengikutinya terus-menerus berjalan menyusuri padang gurun itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba, suara tangisan seorang wanita terdengar.

"Siapa itu?" Feng menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kemudian dia berlari menuju ke sumber suara tersebut, diikuti oleh T'an Mo. Dilihatnya seorang ibu yang terduduk di tengah-tengah gurun pasir itu, sambil memeluk seorang bayi yang kemungkinan besar adalah anaknya. Ibu itu menangis begitu pilu dan penuh kepedihan.

Feng menghampiri si ibu dengan langkah lambat. Ibu itu menengadahkan kepalanya, terkejut setengah mati menemukan seseorang di tempat itu. "_Furen_? Ada apa menangis? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Tanyanya sambil perlahan berlutut di depan sang ibu yang meratap itu.

"_Xiansheng_...!" Ibu itu, sambil menggendong bayinya sambil menarik lengan baju Feng, menjawab dengan suara memohon. "_Xiansheng_, tolonglah aku...!" Jawabnya sambil terisak. "Suamiku menipuku! Ia berkata akan menjadikanku selir! Tetapi sesudah ia tahu aku hamil dan melahirkan, ia membawaku beserta bayiku ke tempat ini, untuk membiarkan kami mati di sini!"

Begitu mendengar penuturan ibu itu, alangkah terkejutnya Feng. "Benarkah itu, _furen_?"

Ibu itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak bohong, _xiansheng_...!" Tukasnya diselingi isak tangis. "_Xiansheng_... Kumohon tolonglah aku... jika aku harus mati di sini maka aku rela... tolong bawalah anakku ini saja..."

Si ibu mengangsurkan bayinya yang berada di dalam gendongannya pada Feng_._ Bayi itu menangis dengan keras, tangisannya seolah memenuhi kekosongan padang gurun ini. Namun daripada menerima, Feng tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya tertegun saja.

T'an Mo menatap ke arah Feng... dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Phoenix itu sedang menangis!

Phoenix itu... yang selama ini dipanggilnya _xun-jue_... menangis? Meneteskan airmata seperti manusia pada umumnya? Bisa memiliki hati lemah yang diliputi kesedihan? Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti bohong! Jangan katakan bahwa satu-satunya yang berada di atasnya, memiliki kekuatan dan kedudukan di atasnya, bisa menangis sedih seperti manusia!

Tetapi, ini juga membuatnya tersenyum senang.

_Ohhh... jadi ini kelemahan Feng _xun-jue_. Dia bisa menangis seperti manusia. Hmmm... jangan-jangan dia ini sebenarnya hanya manusia saja? Lalu untuk apa selama ini aku segan padanya?_

Feng tidak menghapus airmatanya itu. "Kejam sekali... bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan itu...?" Gumamnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada si ibu.

"_Xiansheng_?"

Baru kali ini disekanya airmatanya. "_Furen_, izinkan aku untuk tidak hanya menolong anakmu, tetapi juga untuk menolongmu." Ujarnya sambil berdiri, kemudian membantu ibu itu berdiri juga.

"Tetapi... bagaimana caranya?" Tanya si ibu penuh keraguan-ragu.

Feng hanya tersenyum. Lalu, entah bagaimana, dari punggungnya keluar sebuah sayap yang indah! Sayap yang meskipun mengeluarkan cahaya seperti matahari, tetapi tetap saja tidak menyilaukan. Cahaya itu lembut, seperti cahaya pelangi. Cahaya yang bisa dilihat oleh manusia! Cukup berbeda dari cahaya Feng yang selama ini T'an Mo tahu, yang begitu kuat seperti cahaya matahari sampai-sampai tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia.

_Ini tentu bukan Feng xun-jue!_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Kenapa cahaya yang dipancarkannya seperti ini? Cahaya seperti ini kan tidak ada apa-apanya? Bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia!_

Berbeda dari T'an Mo yang mencemoohnya dalam hati, si ibu malah terpaku sangking kagetnya. Matanya terbuka lebar. "Ya Tian...! Kau... kau... Phoenix?" Segera ibu itu jatuh berlutut. "_S-sheng shang_! Maafkan aku...!"

Feng lekas membantu ibu itu berdiri. "Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, _furen_." Katanya dengan suara yang lembut. "Biarkan aku membantumu. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Tentu saja ibu itu mengangguk. Maka dengan begitu, Feng menggendong si ibu di atas kedua tangannya yang lembut tetapi kuat, kemudian pergi terbang dengan mengepakkan sayapnya. T'an Mo langsung mengikutinya. Sekali lagi, dalam pikiran T'an Mo berkecamuk segala kecurigaan yang makin dan makin bertambah saja.

_Feng _xun-jue_ tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa kehilangan kepekaannya itu? Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia ini Feng _xun-jue_!_

Tak lama, sampailah mereka di sebuah kota. Sekali lagi T'an Mo mengamati bagaimana Feng mengantarkan ibu itu ke salah satu rumah yang rupanya dihuni oleh sepasang petani yang baik hati. Mereka menerima kehadiran si ibu di rumahnya dna mengizinkannya beristirahat. Seketika itu juga si ibu jatuh tertidur sangking lelahnya ia. Bayi itu sekarang berada dalam gendongan Feng.

Bayi yang tadinya menangis itu, sekarang kelihatan sangat amat tenang di dalam gendongan Feng yang lembut. Diamatinya wajah bayi yang tertidur pulas itu dengan sebuah senyum yang sama sekali tidak T'an Mo mengerti maksudnya. "_Tai Yang..._" Bisik Feng lagi. T'an Mo berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. "... suatu saat, aku akan menjadi bayi yang lemah seperti ini, ya?"

_APA__AAAAAA!_

Sungguh, T'an Mo tidak dapat lagi membendung keterkejutannya. Suatu saat Feng, Phoenix yang sangat amat disegani di _Tian Shang_, memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang begitu luar biasa, suatu saat akan menjadi manusia? Menjadi bayi? Yang benar saja!

_Tapi... kenapa dia memanggil Tai Yang? Siapa Tai Yang itu sebenarnya?__ Apakah... sebenarnya Feng ada dua?_

Ditepisnya pikiran itu saat ia melihat Feng membaringkan bayi itu di sisi ibunya. Ia meninggalkan pasangan petani itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Petani itu mungkin masih tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki yang datang padanya adalah Phoenix, sangking miripnya ia dengan manusia biasa, begitulah pikiran T'an Mo. T'an Mo pun kembali mengikuti Feng yang kemudian keluar dari desa itu, dan sesudah jauh dari pandangan orang-orang terbang ke langit. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendarat di sebuah daerah. Kali ini berada di daerah barat.

T'an Mo tetap membuntutinya. Seolah kejadian yang sebelumnya belum membuatnya terkejut, kali ini dia melihat Feng sedang berjalan masuk ke sebuah kota yang ramai. Seperti biasa, tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar bahwa di tengah-tengah mereka ada seorang Phoenix! Dan bahkan, mereka sama sekali tidak ambil pusing untuk menyapa atau bahkan sekedar menoleh ke arahnya. Namun, meskipun seolah dianggap tidak ada, Feng tetap berjalan dengan penuh senyum menyusuri jalanan kota itu. Kelihatannya dia cukup senang hanya dengan memandang tempat yang tenang itu.

Yang dilihatnya selanjutnya adalah beberapa orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain 'anjing mengejar kucing'. Begitu melihat Feng, mereka langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengajaknya bermain! Sepertinya, Feng bisa benar-benar dekat sekali dengan anak kecil. Pada akhirnya, seperti anak-anak kecil itu, Feng juga ikut bermain bersama mereka.

Dan T'an Mo semakin tidak percaya saja melihat ini. Sang Phoenix... bermain 'anjing mengejar kucing' seperti anak-anak? Ini gila!

Kemudian, terjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan.

Seorang anak kecil tak sengaja menabrak Feng hingga keduanya jatuh jumpalitan, berguling-gulingan di tanah sampai mereka berdua menabrak sebuah pohon _Dao_ yang berbuah. Celakanya, tabrakan itu begitu hebat hingga beberapa buah _Dao_ itu jatuh. Salah satunya jatuh di atas kepala Feng sementara yang satunya lagi di atas kepala si anak kecil yang menabraknya.

Ini membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa kasihan sekaligus geli. Mereka tertawa cekikikan, tetapi ada juga yang sampai tertawa seolah melihat pertunjukan humor.

Herannya, Feng bukannya marah pada orang-orang itu. Dia malah tersenyum malu-malu ke arah orang-orang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, baru sesudah itu membersihkan buah _Dao_ yang jatuh di atas kepalanya dan menolong si anak kecil.

"Lho! _Didi_, tanganmu lecet!" Ujar Feng, yang lantas dengan cepat langsung menyembuhkan luka di tangannya.

"Ah, tangan _gege_ juga lecet!" Balas anak itu sambil menunjuk ke siku Feng yang berdarah.

"Iya..." Balasnya sambil merintih kesakitan. Kemudian ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. "Ah, sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau juga tidak apa-apa, kan, _didi_?"

Si anak kecil menjawab dengan anggukan kuat-kuat.

Dan T'an Mo, sangking terkejutnya sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bukan hanya Feng bermain-main dengan anak kecil. Tetapi... dia juga bisa jatuh bahkan sampai menabrak pohon _Dao_! Dan bahkan ditertawakan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya! Sekarang, dia melihat tangannya yang terluka hanya karena tergores pohon itu! Bayangkan saja...!

_Lalu, apa bedanya seorang Phoenix dengan seorang manusia? Sama saja! Makhluk seperti ini tidak perlu disegani!_ Pikir T'an Mo dalam hati penuh dengan kemarahan. _Makhluk seperti ini tidak pantas menjadi seorang xun-jue! Tidak, bahkan untuk berada di Tian Shang saja tidak pantas!_

T'an Mo tetap mengikutinya sesudah selesai bermain. Sekali lagi Feng berpindah dari tempat daerah barat itu menuju ke timur. Dia mendarat di sebuah kebun pohon yangmei. Yah, memang di daerah timur tidak sesubur daerah barat, hingga buah yang tumbuh adalah buah yang kecut seperti buah yangmei.

Di sana, ia melihat seorang kakek tua yang menggunakan sebatang rotan untuk menjatuhkan buah-buahan itu.

Feng mendesah. "Kalau caranya seperti itu, kapan selesainya memanen buah yangmei?" Maka dia berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah kakek itu.

"_Qianbei_," Panggilnya dengan penuh sopan-santun. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, _qianbei_? Jika _qianbei_ mau, aku bersedia memanjat ke atas dan memanen buah itu untuk _qianbei_!"

Si kakek tidak seramah Feng, tidak langsung percaya rupanya. Dia menatap dengan pandangan curiga. "Hei, anak muda! Kau bilang ingin menolong, tapi sebenarnya ingin mencuri, kan?"

Disalah-pahami seperti ini, Feng tidak langsung tersulut kemarahannya. "Tidak, _qianbei_! Aku sungguh tulus ingin membantu!" Jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun perasaan kesal atau marah. "Aku hanya ingin membantu _qianbei_ saja. Jika _qianbei_ tidak mau, aku tidak akan menganggu lagi."

Kakek itu menatapnya cukup lama, sebelum pada akhirnya memberi jawaban. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Awas kalau kau sampai mencuri!"

"Tenang saja, _qianbei_!"

Dengan begitu, Feng, Phoenix yang sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah terbang ke satu pohon ke pohon yang lain untuk memetik buah-buah itu, dengan susah payah memanjat pohon yangmei itu. Memangnya dia monyet? Dia kan Phoenix? Mengapa tidak terbang saja? Meski demikian, ditambah dengan si kakek yang menuduhnya pencuri itu, dia melakukannya dengan gembira dan penuh senyuman. Tangannya yang halus harus berpegangan dan bertopang pada dahan pohon yangmei yang kasar itu.

Sesudah satu pohon, si kakek menyuruh Feng berpindah ke pohon yang lain, kemudian yang lain, yang lain, hingga keranjang besar itu penuh dengan buah yangmei yang ranum. Lagak kakek itu main perintah seperti seorang _lao ban_ saja. Feng yang memanjat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain sampai terengah-engah kelelahan.

Kalau seandainya yang melihat ini adalah Ling Guang, tentu saja dia akan begitu marahnya melihat Feng diperlakukan begitu sampai-sampai tidak ragu untuk membakar ladang itu. Tetapi yang melihatnya adalah T'an Mo. Jadi dia hanya diam saja dan berpikir lagi dengan otaknya yang penuh kelicikan.

_Ohhh... jadi begitu? Feng _xun-jue_ bersedia diperintah-perintah seperti itu oleh manusia? Lalu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seenaknya memerintahku? Hmph. Aku tidak mau berada di bawah makhluk seperti ini!_

"Apa masih ada lagi yang perlu kubantu, _qianbei_?" Tanya Feng dengan tulus sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Si kakek memandangi keranjangnya yang sudah penuh. Bisa terlihat si kakek itu malu sendiri saat melihat anak muda yang dicurigainya sebagai pencuri itu ternyata benar-benar tulus membantunya sampai bercapek lelah seperti itu. Apalagi, meskipun kakek itu tidak pernah bersikap ramah, anak itu tetap sopan, senyuman di wajahnya tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab si kakek yang sepertinya malu sendiri mengakui kesalahannya. Dengan tangannya yang sudah berkeriput itu, diambilnya segenggam buah yangmei, kemudian memberikannya pada Feng. "Ini untukmu. Ambillah."

Dipikir-pikir, ucapan terima kasih itu tidak sebanding dengan usaha keras yang dilakukan Feng. Tetapi, bahkan pemberian yang tidak berharga seperti itu diterimanya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. "Terima kasih banyak, _qianbei_!"Ucapnya sambil membuka tangannya menerima buah-buah Yangmei itu. Baru sesudah itu si kakek pergi.

Dengan begitu, Feng juga meninggalkan tempat itu. Dinikmatinya buah itu satu persatu. Padahal, buah itu kan kecut?

"_Tai Yang_, buah ini enak sekali, loh!" Ujarnya sambil menggigit buah yang lain lagi.

Satu persatu buah itu dihabiskan olehnya. Kelihatannya Feng benar-benar kelaparan hingga dengan cepat menghabiskan semuanya. Astaga... bisa kelaparan seperti seorang manusia saja. Yang tersisa di tangannya sekarang adalah sebuah yangmei yang warnanya paling mendekati merah muda di antara semuanya. Buah yangmei, semakin muda warnanya, semakin kecut rasanya. Tetapi justru itulah yang disisakan Feng.

Buah yang tinggal satu itu dipegangnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, kemudian di arahkannya ke matahari. Buah itu terlihat mengkilap dan tertembus oleh cahaya. Dipandanginya buah itu lekat-lekat. "Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu di sini, ya, Yangmei?"

Apa maksudnya kata-kata itu, T'an Mo sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sesudah itu, Feng sekali lagi berpindah tempat. Kali ini ia pergi ke daerah tengah dimana terdapat sebuah istana yang luar biasa besarnya di tengahnya. Istana itu terletak di antara dua buah gunung tinggi yang puncaknya melebihi awan, dengan sebuah sungai mengalir dibawahnya. Ya, istana itu memang dibangun di atas sungai itu. Sungguh pemandangannya luar biasa indahnya.

Feng mendarat di dekat gerbang besar pintu masuk istana itu. Gerbang itu memang megah dan besar, tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang ada di _Tian Shang_. Dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah gerbang yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang pengawal itu.

"Minggir!" Seru dua orang pengawal sambil menyilangkan tombaknya. "Orang sembarangan dilarang masuk ke dalam istana!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam saja kepada Kaisar Fu Xi dan Permaisuri Nü Wa." Jawabnya tetap dengan tenang dan sopan sambil bersoja di depan kedua pengawal itu. "_Xiansheng_, bisakah sekiranya anda membukakan pintu untukku?"

"Hmph! Asal usulmu tidak jelas! Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu?" Balas pengawal itu dengan sengit. Namun, betapa kagetnya saat gerbang itu rupanya terbuka dengan sendirinya! Dari dalam pula!

"Izinkan dia masuk!" Suara itu adalah suara Kaisar Fu Xi. Pada akhirnya, pengawal itu hanya bisa mengizinkan Feng masuk. Tidak lupa si Phoenix itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka meski sebenarnya mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa untuknya, malah mencurigainya yang bukan-bukan.

Feng masuk ke dalam istana yang sangat luas itu. Tetapi rupanya hanya beberapa langkah dari sana, dia sudah disambut oleh Kaisar Fu Xi dan Permaisuri Nü Wa yang tergopoh-gopoh keluar, kemudian ber-_kowtow_ di depannya.

"_Sheng shang_! Maafkan kami dan juga pengawal yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu!" Tukas mereka berdua yang membuat Feng malah serba salah.

"Sudah! Sudah! Tidak perlu seperti itu!" Sahutnya dengan cepat sambil membantu keduanya berdiri. "Aku datang bukan untuk cari dihormati. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kalian dan melihat keadaan kalian. Lain waktu, panggil aku 'Feng' saja! Tak perlu segala '_sheng shang_' itu!"

Beberapa orang pejabat yang ada di belakang Kaisar dan Permaisuri kelihatan tidak puas. Mereka segera berkomentar. Yang nyalinya kecil hanya berani saling berbisik, tetapi ada juga yang sampai berkata terang-terangan!

"Tidak sopan! Kaisar dan Permaisuri adalah orang yang kedudukannya hanya satu tingkat di bawah dewa! Bagaimana mungkin Kaisar dan Permaisuri bisa sampai ber-_kowtow_ padanya!"

Kaisar dan Permaisuri yang melihatnya langsung menoleh dan memandang sejumlah pejabat-pejabat mereka. Kaisar Fu Xi mengangkat pedangnya yang besar. "Yang berani berkata seperti itu lagi akan dihukum mati!" Serunya. "Kalian jangan sembarangan! Dia ini Phoenix, dewa yang menghuni _Tian Shang_ juga!"

Tentu saja ini membuat mereka semua terperanjat kaget, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan itu, persis seperti dugaan T'an Mo. Tentu saja, dengan wujud seperti itu, mana mungkin ada yang percaya bahwa dia itu sebenarnya Phoenix?

Begitulah pertemuan Feng dengan Kaisar dan Permaisuri. Tidak lama memang, tetapi sangat menyenangkan seolah kedatangan Feng telah menceriakan tempat itu meski awalnya dia sama sekali tidak dihargai.

Hari di _Ren Huan_ mulai gelap saat Feng mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dia melambaikan tangan, kemudian keluar dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa, meskipun malam, wajahnya tetap saja bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Terutama kedua mata emasnya itu. Sekarang dia berjalan ke arah sebuah hutan, T'an Mo tetap saja mengikutinya. Sampai di dekat sebuah pohon, Feng menghela nafas panjang dan melepas lelah dengan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Waaaahhhh... menyenangkan sekali..." Gumamnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang sebuah pohon, kemudian menangadah ke atas menatap malam bertabur bintang itu. Langit yang benar-benar cerah. "_Tai Yang_, _Ren Huan_ ini sebenarnya menyenangkan sekali, ya..." Kemudian dia terhening sejenak. "Tapi, memang masih lebih menyenangkan di _Tian Shang_, sih..."

_Hmph!_ Pikir T'an Mo dalam hati. _Makhluk seperti ini memang cocoknya berada di _Ren Huan_ saja bersama orang-orang selemah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak cocok di _Tian Shang_!_

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, T'an Mo keluar dari persembunyiannya, kemudian memunculkan wujudnya lagi dan berjalan mendekati Feng yang tengah memandangi langit itu sambil menyanyi. Dan seperti biasa, meski di tengah malam, burung-burung sampai rela keluar dari sarangnya hanya demi mendekatinya dan mendengar suaranya.

Suara langkah kaki makin lama makin mendekat.

"Hmmm?" Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya T'an Mo yang makin lama makin mendekat. Segera ia berdiri, kemudian menyapanya dengan ramah layaknya seorang sahabat. "Selamat malam, T'an Mo! Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga ada di _Ren Hu_..."

T'an Mo langsung memotong ucapannya, dengan kalimat yang kasar dan ponggah bukan buatan. "Hmph! Manusia rendah!" Tentu saja ini membuat Feng yang mendengarnya terperanjat bukan main. "Siapa kau berani memanggilku begitu!"

Sebagai balasan, si Phoenix yang lembut itu tidak balas membentak. Matanya yang bening bersinar-sinar itu diliputi kekecewaan dan kesedihan. "T'an Mo, mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

Melihat Feng yang sepertinya tidak tersulut api kemarahan sama sekali, T'an Mo semakin menggeram marah. Dengan kecepatan yang begitu luar biasa, tangannya bergerak maju ke arah leher Feng, kemudian mencekiknya. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia tidak terlihat terkejut atau membalas itu. Tubuhnya menghantam pohon tempat ia tadi beristirahat, dan seketika burung-burung yang ada di sana terbang pergi dalam ketakutan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Merendahkan dirimu sampai serendah manusia-manusia itu, sungguh memalukan untuk seorang Phoenix!" Tanya T'an Mo dengan suara membentak yang keras. "Makhluk sepertimu tidak mungkin seorang Feng _xun-jue_! Tetapi jika kau memang Feng _xun-jue_, maka kau cuma pembohong saja yang mengaku-ngaku Phoenix!"

"Manusia rendah...? _Tai Yang_... pembohong...?"

Betapa kagetnya T'an Mo saat tiba-tiba Phoenix yang tadinya berada dalam tangannya itu kini melawan. Ia menggenggam tangan T'an Mo yang mencekiknya, kemudian entah dengan kekuatan dari mana, menepis tangan T'an Mo hingga jatuh!

Sebelum T'an Mo berdiri, sebuah pedang tiba-tiba terhunus ke arahnya. _Pedang itu... pedang yang selalu dipakai Feng xun-jue!_ Pikir T'an Mo dalam hati.

"Terserah kau mau mengatai aku apa." Suara yang keluar dari mulut Feng, atau siapapun itu yang ada di depan T'an Mo sekarang, terdengar tajam dan dingin, tetapi pada saat yang sama luar biasa tegas. Matanya setajam pedang di tangannya, dengan api yang berkobar-kobar di dalamnya. "Tetapi jika kau berani menghina para manusia itu, apalagi menghina _Tai Yang_, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padamu!"

Pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Tepat di sebelah Phoenix itu, T'an Mo melihat sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang tiba-tiba bersinar! Cahaya itu sungguh membutakan dan nyaris tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata terbuka! Seolah-olah matahari telah turun dari langit dan mendarat di tempat itu! T'an Mo yang melihat ini hanya bisa tertegun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Inilah Feng _xun-jue_ yang ia tahu! Tetapi kenapa cahayanya bisa begitu hebatnya?

"_Tai Yang!_"

"_Zuan Jin_, maaf. Aku tidak tahan hanya diam saja." Cahaya itu bersuara. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang dipanggil '_Zuan Jin_' itu hanya mengangguk. "Jauh tidak apa-apa dibandingkan denganmu yang dikata-katai, _Tai Yang_."

T'an Mo hanya bisa melihat ini dengan segala pertentangan di dalam hatinya. Di antara keduanya, entah yang dipanggil '_Tai Yang_' atau yang dipanggil '_Zuan Jin_', kelihatannya mereka berdua sama-sama Phoenix! Tetapi... kenapa juga tidak bisa disamakan? Ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berbeda!

"T'an Mo!" Sekarang gantian yang dipanggil '_Tai Yang_' itu bicara padanya. "Akan kuberitahu satu hal. Aku dan _Zuan Jin_ adalah satu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berada di _Ren Huan_. Inilah apa yang akan dilihat manusia-manusia itu jika aku muncul di hadapan mereka." Katanya sambil menunjuk pada wujudnya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak terlihat apapun selain hanya cahaya saja. Mungkin jika melihat ini, orang-orang di _Ren Huan_ itu akan ketakutan setengah mati. "_Zuan Jin_ adalah aku yang bisa mereka lihat. Dia adalah diriku yang seorang lagi."

"Hmph!" T'an Mo, yang sekarang sudah kehilangan rasa hormat atau segannya, memandang keduanya sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu! Tetapi makhluk rendah seperti ini," katanya sambil menunjuk pada si '_Zuan Jin_' itu. "Tidak pantas makhluk rendah seperti ini ada di _Tian Shang_! Aku menolak menganggapnya sebagai Phoenix! Dia hanya manusia lemah saja!"

_Tai Yang_, atau yang dipanggilnya biasa dengan Feng _xun-jue_, membalas dengan suara keras tak kalah sengit. "Dia memang manusia sepenuhnya! Tetapi juga Phoenix sepenuhnya!"

"Apa makhluk setengah-setengah seperti itu bisa ada? Menggelikan!"

"_Zuan Jin_ bukan makhluk setengah-setengah! Dia memang dua-duanya sekaligus!"

T'an Mo menggeram marah. "Dan kau! Kau sendiri, memelihara makhluk seperti ini sebagai dirimu yang seorang lagi! Kau dan dia sama saja, Phoenix rendahan!" Sambil menyerukan itu, sebuah senjata berbentuk tongkat yang pada kedua ujungnya terdapat pisau berbentuk sabit muncul di tangan T'an Mo, dan dengan cepatnya digunakan untuk menyerang cahaya itu!

Tetapi serangan itu malam mengenai sebilah pedang, hingga timbullah suara dentingan senjata yang sangat nyaring!

"T'an Mo, kau sungguh keterlaluan!" Rupanya, makhluk yang dikatainya manusia lemah itu yang berdiri di depan cahaya itu, dengan pedangnya beradu dengan sabit T'an Mo. "Yang tidak pantas berada di _Tian Shang_ adalah kau!"

"Huh! Minggir kau, makhluk rendahan!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

Aura berwarna merah seperti api mulai melingkupi tubuh si '_Zuan Jin_' itu, yang kemudian membuat matanya bercahaya seperti dipenuhi api yang menghanguskan. Dalam sekejap, api itu juga ikut menyerang T'an Mo, bersamaan dengan sabit yang pada akhirnya terlepas dari tangannya!

"Ugh... sial!"

Aura api itu perlahan-lahan mereda. "Sekarang juga minta maaflah pada _Tai Yang_!"

Tetapi, yang namanya T'an Mo mana mau mengakui kekalahannya? "Tidak akan!" Serunya sambil berbalik pergi. "Lihat saja, suatu saat aku akan membalas ini!" Dan dengan begitu, makhluk itu menghilang di balik kegelapan malam, tidak kelihata bekasnya lagi.

Yang tersisa hanya tinggal kedua pribadi yang sebenarnya sama-sama adalah satu Phoenix itu, ditinggalkan dalam kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam.

* * *

_**Taigong Wang**_

Yah, kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama sekali. Bahkan sebelum aku ada di _Tian Shang_ ini menjadi seorang Abdi Langit. Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya dari keempat _Si Xiang_ yang banyak sekali tahu tentang ini. Mereka bercerita itulah yang menjadi awal mula T'an Mo makin membenci _xun-jue_ dan _linggongzi_. Sesudah itu tindakannya tidak pernah sama lagi, sampai pada akhirnya suatu saat dia memulai perlawanannya.

Meskipun hanya cerita lama, kejadian itulah yang menyebabkan tragedi pada saat ini terjadi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan di _Tian Shang_ yang begitu indah ini. Tetapi keindahan ini tampak suram. Tidak ada satupun penghuni _Tian Shang_ yang tidak bersedih dan meratap. Aku juga, tetapi airmataku sudah mengering sejak tadi. Sekarang aku hanya mengikuti kakiku yang menuntunku ke sebuah tempat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah bangunan berbentuk lingkaran. Ada banyak pilar-pilar yang menyangga atapnya yang juga berbentuk lingkaran, namun dengan luas permukaan yang lebih besar dar bangunan itu sendiri. Bangunan ini hanya dapat dimasuki oleh sepasang Phoenix Feng dan Huang itu saja. Sementara untuk yang lain, pintu hanya akan terbuka jika memang ruangan tersebut mengizinkan orang itu untuk masuk.

Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku diizinkan masuk.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat penting dan menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan indah, sama indahnya dengan bangunan itu sendiri. Inilah tempat pertama kali _nü-shi_, dan berarti sekaligus _ling'ai_, ada.

Tetapi, ada kalanya tempat ini menjadi penuh kegelapan. Menjadi tempat yang begitu menyedihkan dan penuh kenistaan. Dan waktu itu adalah sekarang.

Tempat yang indah ini sekarang dipenuhi dengan segala semak berduri yang mengerikan, yang seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Tetapi yang paling mengerikan mungkin sebuah altar di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, dimana terdapat sebuah meja di atasnya. Seorang gadis berada di sisi meja yang berwarna merah seperti darah itu, sedang menangis dengan suara terisak-isak penuh kesedihan.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Makin lama makin jelas bahwa yang ada di sana adalah _ling'ai_, yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Rambut dan matanya kembali berwarna perak, dan kulitnya sekarang bersih dari segala corak-corak hitam itu. Tetapi ia tetap saja menangis karena seseorang yang terbaring di atas meja itu.

_Linggongzi._

Mata _linggongzi_ terpejam. Kedua pergelangan tangan dirantai menjadi satu, kemudian diikatkan pada salah satu sudut meja itu. Begitu juga dengan kakinya. Rantai yang lain diikatkan pada pinggang dan lehernya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, ditambah sebuah pedang yang ironisnya adalah pedangnya sendiri, tertancap di dadanya. Tetapi yang paling menakutkan dari semuanya adalah kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja itu dan sekujur tubuhnya. Kertas-kertas itu berisi segala hal jahat yang telah dilakukan _ling'ai_, dan sekarang kertas-kertas itu seluruhnya robek.

"_Lu Xun... Lu Xun... Maafkan aku..."_

_Ling'ai_menangis. Tetapi tangisannya itu tidak mengubah kenyataan.

Seringkali aku bertanya dalam hati, apakah permintaan maaf saja cukup? _Ling'ai_ sudah melakukan kesalahan yang luar biasa besarnya! Dia sama sekali tidak pantas dimaafkan! Bagaimana _linggongzi_ sampai bersedia menyelamatnya sungguh diluar pemikiranku! _Ling'ai_ sekarang selamat, tetapi _linggongzi_...

Tangisan _ling'ai_ sungguh sia-sia. Tidak bisa mengubah apapun.

Tetapi rupanya aku salah. Tangisan itu adalah bukti bahwa dia sendiri sudah berubah. Mawar hitam yang tersemat di telinga _linggongzi_ menjadi putih...

* * *

Ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu masih hening seperti biasanya. Tetapi saat ia masuk, segala sesuatunya berubah. Keempat _Si Xiang_ yang sebelumnya bercakap-cakap dengannya itu tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya yang sebenarnya sesudah kembali dari _Ren Huan, _sesudah bertarung melawan T'an Mo, sesudah mendapati bahwa _Ren Huan_ bukan lagi tempat yang menyenangkan seperti dahulu, dan terutama... sesudah mengetahui bahwa orang yang paling disayanginya sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

Dia berjalan seorang diri ke tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sampai tepat di pusat lingkaran itu, kakinya berhenti melangkah. Tiba-tiba dirinya yang seorang lagi seperti terpisah dari tubuhnya, jatuh terbaring di atas lantai yang keras itu.

"_Zuan Jin_!"

Dia berlutut di sisi dirinya yang seorang lagi, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya. Ditatapnya dirinya yang seorang lagi yang keadaannya begitu membuatnya sedih sampai hatinya terasa sakit bagai tertusuk-tusuk belati. Rambut panjangnya yang indah berwarna emas itu kini pendek sekali, dan bukan warna emas lagi melainkan warna tanah. Warna coklat tanah karena lumpur yang tadi ditumpahkan ke atas kepalanya.

"_Tai Yang_..." Dirinya yang seorang lagi terisak. Matanya dipenuhi dengan airmata. "... kenapa... mereka...? Kenapa... _Tai Yin_ dan _Zuan Mi_..."

Didekapnya dirinya yang seorang lagi erat-erat. Tubuhnya lemah sekali. Tubuh yang lemah dan bisa terluka inilah tubuh seorang manusia. Tubuh yang bisa disakiti dengan mudah. Tetapi luka-luka itu tidak dapat dihilangkan dengan mudah...

"_Zuan Jin_...!" Serunya sambil menahan kesedihan, menahan kemarahan, dan perasaan apapun yang meluap-luap di hatinya. "Sudah... kau jangan menyebutkan mereka lagi...!"

Dirinya yang seorang lagi hanya tertawa pahit. "_Tai Yang_, kau bisa saja berkata begitu. Hebat sekali..." Gumamnya lemah. Tatapan matanya jatuh ke lantai. "Tapi, kau sebenarnya sangat kehilangan mereka, kan? Sama sepertiku juga..." Lanjutnya. "Hanya saja... aku tidak bisa menutupi perasaanku sepertimu..."

Dia hanya menghela nafas. "Kau rupanya sudah tahu."

"Tentu saja." Balasan yang pendek dari dirinya yang seorang lagi. "Kau berkata pada teman-teman, pada Ling Guang, Jian Bing, Zhi Ming, dan Meng Zhang, bahwa kau akan menyelamatkan mereka, kan?" Tanyanya. "Kau bilang pada mereka... bahwa aku akan menjadi pengganti untuk mereka..."

Memang benar kalimat itu diucapkan dengan senyuman yang tulus. Tetapi bagaimanapun, ia dapat mendengar kesedihan dan kesakitan yang mendalam di suara dirinya yang seorang lagi. "_Zuan Jin_..." Di genggamnya tangan dirinya yang seorang lagi. "Apa yang akan menjadi jawabanmu?"

Yang didengarnya adalah sebuah jawaban yang tidak langsung. Tetapi juga jawaban yang langsung menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "_Tai Yang_, kau menggunakan darahmu sendiri untuk bisa melihat _Tai Yin_ dan hidup bersamanya. Aku pun sayang pada _Zuan Mi_ seperti kau menyayangi _Tai Yin_. Maka dengan darahku juga aku akan menyelamatkannya..."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, kesepakatan telah dibuat.

Segala sesuatu sudah ditetapkan...

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Satu persatu ingatan mulai membanjiri pikiranku. Memang awalnya ingatan-ingatan itu hanyalah seperti satu cincin rantai yang terpisah dengan rantai yang lainnya. Namun saat aku sadar, tiba-tiba seluruh ingatan itu telah menjadi seperti sebuah benang yang tidak ada putusnya, yang terus menerus menyambung...

Tapi, apa gunanya semua itu?

Aku sudah tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang. Dan berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini, aku tidak tahu. Aku seperti berada dalam sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi sampai-sampai tak terlihat langit-langit dan dasarnya, dengan hanya satu pilar saja yang mengisi kekosongan di dalamnya. Mengitari pilar itu adalah tangga yang melingkar terus dari atas hingga ke bawah, tidak ada habis-habisnya. Aku menuruni anak tangga itu setapak demi setapak, tetapi tidak juga kakiku lelah, dan tidak juga aku sampai pada tempat tujuanku.

Yah... tempat tujuanku...

Tempat yang gelap dan remang-remang dengan sedikit cahaya ini tentunya akan menuntunku ke sebuah tempat yang lebih gelap lagi, yang sama sekali tidak ada cahaya. Yang sebisa mungkin tidak ingin aku sentuh.

Tempat itu disebut _Di Yu_.

Tapi, ini sudah menjadi perjanjianku dengan _Tai Yang_. Mana boleh sekarang aku mengingkarinya?

Jadi, aku terus melangkah.

Bodohnya aku... aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada satu orang pun. Apa yang ada dipikiranku saat itu sampai aku berkata akan bermain lagi dengan Yangmei, aku tidak tahu. Atau apa yang kupikirkan sampai berkata pada _Tai Yang_ aku sudah siap untuk pulang. Hahaha... kalau orang akan mati memang akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang aneh, ya?

Yangmei...

Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku bisa melanjutkan perjalananku dengan tenang. Yangmei baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Yangmei yang semula. Baguslah...

Seandainya... seandainya saja... aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya...

Aneh sekali. Rasanya aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku selamanya menapaki tangga ini. Tetapi kenapa aku tidak sampai-sampai? Dimana ujung dari tangga ini? Ataukah mungkin sebenarnya aku dikurung di tempat seperti ini, disuruh untuk berjalan tanpa berhenti? Ataukah mungkin aku salah jalan?

Atau mungkin... sebenarnya aku tidak sedang harus ke _Di Yu_?

Sesaat sesudah pikiran itu terlintas di kepalaku, aku melihat di beberapa anak tangga di bawahku, seseorang sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan lengan! Sepertinya sedang menungguku! Penasaran, kali ini aku berlari menghampiri orang itu. Sudah kudugan, dia adalah Abdi Langit yang memang tugasnya mengantarkan arwah orang mati.

Apakah kali ini dia akan menyuruhku kembali dan mengatakan tugas belum selesai seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya? Kurasa tidak.

"Taigong Wang!" Seruku. Taigong Wang tidak menoleh, hanya melirik ke arahku saja dengan mata ungunya.

"_Linggongzi_, kau sudah sampai rupanya..."

Aku berhenti saat terpisah satu anak tangga saja darinya. "Taigong Wang, dimana aku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tidak sampai juga ke _Di Yu_?" Tanyaku langsung saja tanpa segala basa-basi. Toh sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah selamanya dengannya, dengan semua orang yang aku kenal dan aku sayangi.

Taigong Wang malah balik bertanya. "Untuk apa kau ke _Di Yu_?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dia seolah satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. "Aku menggantikan Yangmei berada di tempat itu." Jawabku pendek tanpa menunjukkan perasaan apapun.

Hanya keheningan yang mengisi relung-relung antara kami. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, dia tertawa!

"Taigong Wang?"

"_Linggongzi_... kau ini membuat segala sesuatunya seperti drama tragedi saja!" Jawabnya sambil masih tetap tertawa. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi karena bingung, dan sedikit kesal juga. "Kau sudah tidak perlu berada di _Di Yu_ lagi untuk itu. Percaya atau tidak, kau sudah pergi ke sana."

Hah? Aku? Sudah pergi ke sana? Tapi... aku tidak ingat kapan!

"Apa maksudmu, Taigong Wang?"

Taigong Wang tersenyum simpul, membuatku makin bingung saja. "Apa kau tidak sadar, _linggongzi_? Kemarin, beberapa saat sebelum kau mati, _xun-jue_ pergi darimu, bukan?"

Aku tertegun.

Iya. Itu benar. Dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Saat itu, saat perlahan kegelapan Yangmei masuk dalam tubuhku, dan saat _Tai Yang_ meninggalkan tubuhku...

...aku merasa aku bukan diriku lagi.

Aku tidak tahu... aku hanya... hanya merasa kehilangan segala sesuatunya termasuk diriku sendiri. Saat aku sadar, tahu-tahu mataku sudah tidak bisa melihat cahaya apapun lagi. _Tai Yang_ tiba-tiba saja tidak ada dimanapun. Yang kurasakan benar-benar murni sepenuhnya hanya kesendirian saja...

"Dibuang oleh _xun-jue_ seperti itu... cahaya menolak masuk ke dalam matamu... apa kau tidak merasa bahwa itu adalah Di Yu, _linggongzi_?" Tanya Taigong Wang sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. "Sesudah itu, kau tidak perlu lagi pergi ke _Di Yu_ dengan alasan tersebut. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kau harus tetap ke sana untuk sebuah tujuan yang lain." Jawab Taigong Wang. Sebuah senyum penuh keyakinan tersungging di bibirnya. "Ketika kau mati, kekuatan cahaya yang besar berhasil melumpuhkan mereka. Sekarang mengalahkan mereka mudahnya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan saja. Jika kau mau memusnahkan mereka semua, inilah saatnya."

Mataku melebar. Ya Tian! Aku tidak pernah menyangka omongan Meng Zhang bahwa kekuatan pengorbanan yang tulus dan rela itu akan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa ternyata besar dan malah lebih jauh daripada yang kuperkirakan! Bukan hanya aku berhasil membebaskan Yangmei, tetapi juga aku berhasil melumpuhkan semua Yaoguai itu!

"Kau serius, Taigong Wang?"

"Aku selalu serius."

Seolah itu semua masih belum cukup mengagetkanku, Taigong Wang menambahkan lagi. "Satu hal lagi, _linggongzi_. Kau ingat bukan saat di _Tiantan_ dulu ketika kau menyembunyikan cahayamu agar bisa mencari _ling'ai_?" Aku mengangguk. "Sekarang kekuatan itu sudah sepenuhnya kembali, malah menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

Benar juga...!

Ternyata begitu! Pantas saja menuruni anak tangga yang tak ada habisnya ini sama sekali tidak membuatku lelah, bahkan meskipun aku berjalan dalam kegelapan! Ternyata, aku sudah memiliki kekuatan yang baru, kekuatan yang berlipat ganda dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya! Kalau sudah begini, ditambah lagi dengan para Yaoguai yang sudah melemah itu, apa yang perlu kutunggu lagi? Aku akan segera ke _Di Yu_ untuk menghabisi mereka semua!

"Begitu, ya, Taigong Wang..." Aku juga tersenyum. Yah, ini pertama kalinya aku tersenyum saat tiba di sini. Tanganku mengepal. "Kalau begitu, bawa aku ke _Di Yu_ sekarang juga!"

Tepat sesudah perkataanku selesai, sebuah pintu berwarna hitam yang mengkilap, dengan ukiran-ukiran di sana, muncul tiba-tiba saja beberapa anak tangga di belakang Taigong Wang! Pintu itu... pintu itu persis seperti _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut!

"Kau mencari pintu ini, tetapi dengan tujuan yang salah. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah sampai." Gumam Taigong Wang. "Sekarang, kau sudah menemukannya. Sekaligus menemukan alasan sebenarnya untuk kemari."

Aku mengangguk yakin. Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba sebilah pedang, pedang yang selama ini kugunakan, muncul begitu saja dalam genggaman tanganku! Ya, aku sudah siap untuk bertarung! "Baiklah, Taigong Wang, aku akan segera pergi!" Seruku penuh semangat sambil berjalan melewatinya. Kudekati pintu itu, kemudian menggenggam pegangannya. Aku harus menang. Aku harus menang!

"Sekali kau masuk, kau tidak akan bisa keluar kecuali jika kau sudah menang." Ujar Taigong Wang. "Jadi, persiapkan segala sesuatunya baik-baik."

"Memangnya mau mempersiapkan apa?" Tanyaku balik sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Kau kira ini adalah perang yang harus membawa ransum macam-macam, ya?"

Tepat sebelum Taigong Wang menjawab, dua buah suara yang terdengar heboh bukan buatan dan sangat familiar memenuhi tempat yang gelap dan sangat luas ini! Dan aku tahu suara siapa itu!

"PERLU! KARENA ITU KAMI DATAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Seperti yang sudah kuduga. San Zang dan Wukong.

Astaga... dua orang ini bisa-bisanya muncul di saat-saat seperti ini!

San Zang dan Wukong berlari-lari menuruni tangga itu dengan gaya heboh bukan buatan sampai membuat jantungku nyaris copot! Dua-duanya berlari bagai dikejar setan saja! Bagaimana bisa tidak kaget melihatnya! Duo Abdi Langit yang ajaib itu membawa-bawa sebuah buntalan di pundaknya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka seperti dua orang maling yang membawa barang curiannya dan sekarang sedang lari dari kejaran penjaga...

"Syukurlah tidak terlam... WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kemudian, sebuah tragedi baru terjadi. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja Wukong tersandung salah satu anak tangga dan jatuh menimpa San Zang! Dua Abdi Langit itu jatuh menggelundung seperti bola menuruni anak tangga ini!

"Hei-hei...! Kalian berdua...!"

Pada akhirnya, Taigong Wang yang tidak sempat menghindar pun tertabrak! Nasibnya sama naasnya seperti dua Abdi Langit yang lain yaitu jauh berguling-guling ke bawah...

... ke arahku!

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Astaga... kenapa di kepalaku ada banyak sekali bintang, ya...?

Tiga orang Abdi Langit baru saja menabrakku, yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu! Tentu saja aku jadi tergencet dan...

... dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Aduh... aduh... aduh..." San Zang mencoba bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Wukong dan Taigong Wang. Ketiga Abdi Langit benasib sial itu hanya bisa mengaduh-aduh sambil merutuki nasibnya yang malang. Tetapi, seolah itu belum cukup malang, mereka melihat bahwa sekarang mereka, atau tepatnya kami, ada di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali berbeda di balik pintu itu. Sementara pintu itu sendiri perlahan mulai lenyap seperti asap!

"Ya Tian!" Taigong Wang membelalakkan mata saat melihat pintu itu sudah tidak ada lagi. "CELAKA! AKU TIDAK BISA KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI!" Seruannya benar-benar berlebihan, seolah-olah langit dan bumi sudah tidak ada lagi... Baru kali ini aku melihat Taigong Wang seperti ini.

San Zang yang mendengarnya langsung menyibakkan lengan bajunya sampai mengenai kepala Taigong Wang. "Menggelikan! Seorang Abdi Langit sepertimu takut masuk Di Yu untuk bertarung? Kau lebih pantas menjadi kerbau atau sapi daripada menjadi Abdi Langit!"

"Hei, aku ini bukannya pengacau sepertimu!" Balas Taigong Wang sengit sambil adu melotot dengan San Zang. "Kaulah yang seharusnya menjadi kerbau atau sapi daripada Abdi Langit!"

San Zang menjadi gusar bukan buatan sampai wajahnya berubah hijau. "Pengacau? Pengacau darimana? Aku ini justru sedang membantu _da ge_!"

Celaka... kalau dibiarkan seperti ini bisa gawat. "Hei... hei..." Aku mencoba melerai, hanya untuk tidak digubris oleh mereka.

"Tenang saja, _linggongzi_." Ujar Wukong sambil tertawa. "Mereka berdua jadi suka bertengkar satu sama lain sejak _shijiang_ mendatangi Taigong Wang dan marah-marah karena memberimu _Dan_. Sekarang yang selalu mereka lakukan hanya adu mulut saja."

Astaga... sudah kuduga itu penyebabnya! Ya Tian... dua orang ini... masalah sekecil itu saja sampai dibesar-besarkan!

"Kau tak perlu khawatir! Nanti mereka pasti akan diam sendiri kok kalau sudah capek." Ujar Wukong lagi sambil kemudian mengeluarkan buntalannya dan duduk di lantai. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang tentang ransum, kan? Bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu mereka kita bersantai dulu?" Tanya Wukong sambil menyodorkan... dimsum dalam tempat kukusan bambu yang masih hangat!

Jadi, tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung duduk dan mengambil dimsum itu! Uwah! Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan seenak ini! Kuambil sumpit yang tak lupa dibawakan Wukong, kemudian menikmatinya dengan lahap! Dan hebatnya lagi, seolah sudah menyiapkan semuanya, di sana juga tersedia secangkir teh _Kudingcha_ kesukaanku(2)! Horeeee!

"Luar biasa! Inilah yang disebut, '_makan dengan teman lama, nikmatnya seperti di surga_'(3)!" Seruku sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka kau begitu senangnya!" Wukong membalas sambil menepuk punggungku. Ia mengambil sebuah _hajiao_(4) dengan sumpitnya dan langsung melahapnya. "_Shijiang_ dan aku berpikir, _'seorang tentara tidak dapat berperang dengan perut kosong'_(5)! Maka dari itu, kami membawa makanan ini sebagai bekal!"

Aku nyaris mengigit sumpitku sampai patah! "Astaga! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begitu sampai membawakan ini semua! Kalau begini, aku kan jadi sungkan?"

"Oh, tentu saja kami datang hanya bukan untuk itu, _linggongzi_!" Wukong menjawab sambil tertawa. "Sebenarnya, kalau boleh, kami ingin ikut menemanimu ke _Di Yu_ untuk mengganyang habis semua Yaoguai-yaoguai yang masih tersisa! Meskipun sedikit, kami harap bisa membantumu!"

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa saat. Ya Tian... San Zang dan Wukong cepat-cepat kemari ingin membantuku? Tentu saja... tentu saja aku lebih dari sekedar senang mendengarnya! Bagaimana tidak? Aku punya kawan yang akan menemaniku bertarung!

"Tentu boleh! Tentu saja boleh!" Jawabku sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Wukong meneguk teh panasnya. "Jangan katakan kalau sekarang kau sedang menangis sangking terharunya..."

"Hei! Aku tidak secengeng itu!"

Tapi... memang aku cukup tersentuh, sih... Tapi aku tidak menangis, kok! Sungguh!

"Hei, San Zang, Taigong Wang, mau sampai kapan berkelahi terus?" Tanyaku. "Kalau kalian tidak cepat datang, dimsumnya akan kuhabiskan, loh!"

San Zang dan Taigong Wang langsung berhenti sangking tertohoknya. Aku dan Wukong cuek saja sambil tetap makan dengan santai seolah kami tidak sedang berada di _Di Yu_. Ah, persetan. Memangnya kenapa kenapa kalau ini _Di Yu_? Di sini tidak ada tulisan 'dilarang makan', kok!

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA! Kita ketinggalan makan besar!" San Zang langsung meninggalkan Taigong Wang yang masih melongo, kemudian mengambil sumpit dan melahap apa yang tersisa. "Huaaahhh! Kenapa aku tidak dipanggil sejak tadi! Jatahku dimakan Wukong!"

"Enak saja! Jatah _shijiang_ itu _linggongzi_ yang memakannya!"

"_Da ge_ itu bukan pencuri sepertimu!"

Astaga... dimana ada San Zang, pasti ada juga kehebohan yang terjadi.

"Hei, Taigong Wang, tidak mau ikut makan?" Tanyaku.

"_Kudingcha_-nya saja. Terima kasih." Jawabnya seraya kemudian menerima cangkir yang kusodorkan. "Padahal seharusnya aku tidak mau bertarung... Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus ikut denganmu bertarung di sini..."

"Kita kan melawan Yaoguai?" Tanyaku. "Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"Karena kau, San Zang, dan Wukong semuanya benar-benar hebat. Kalau aku ada di sini, aku merasa hanya menjadi penghalang saja..." Katanya.

Teh di mulutku hampir tersembur keluar. Taigong Wang? Berkata seperti itu? Apa memang langit dan bumi ini sudah tidak ada lagi? "Ah, kau jangan begitu, Taigong Wang! Semakin banyak, tentu kita semakin kuat!" Ujarku sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "Ya kan, San Zang, Wukong?"

"Hah?" Dua orang itu terlihat kaget. "Apanya?"

Ternyata mereka tidak mendengarku... "Ah, lupakan." Gumamku sambil menghela nafas. "Yah, apapun itu, pokoknya kau tidak perlu khawatir, Taigong Wang! Kita akan bertarung bersama-sama! Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Taigong Wang tertawa kecil melihatku. Hei, apa maksudnya itu? "Kau ini... selalu seperti itu, _linggongzi_." Dia berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri pula. "Baiklah! Ayo kita bertarung bersama!"

"Iya!" Sekarang, tinggal dua orang sisanya! "San Zang, Wukong! Ayo, makan-makannya selesai! Sekarang kita akan bertarung!"

Dua orang itu langsung dengan sigap berdiri. "Siap!"

"Nggg... perangkat makan itu enaknya diapakan?"

"Dibuang saja... percuma dibawa-bawa hanya akan menjadi beban..." Sahut Taigong Wang cuek. Dan pada akhirnya, itulah yang dilakukan.

Sekarang, kami berempat mulai melihat keadaan sekitar. Hmmm... aku tidak menyangka bahwa _Di Yu_ itu tempat yang seperti ini. Tempat itu gelap sekali, tetapi lantai berwarna seperti metal yang kami pijak masih dapat terlihat jelas. Kami berdiri di sebuah bidang kecil berbentuk lingkaran yang melayang begitu saja di kegelapan ini. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, melihat bahwa di sekeliling kami terdapat jalan-jalan yang lurus, tetapi banyak belokan seperti labirin saja. Mungkin ada sebuah pintu keluar di sini?

Di depanku, terdapat sebuah jalan melintang. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilalui hanyalah jalan ini saja.

"Teman-teman, kita akan melompat ke jalan ini! Sesudah itu, baru kita cari jalan berikutnya!" Sesudah memberi instruksi itu, aku segera melompat. Alangkah kagetnya aku, begitu kakiku menapak, kira-kira lima ekor Yaoguai muncul dari lantai di depanku! Memang cuma Yaoguai kelas rendahan, sih... tetapi mengagetkan sekali!

"_Linggongzi_!"

"Tenang saja!" Seruku. Sementara mereka satu persatu melompat, aku dengan sekali tebasan langsung menghabisi lima ekor Yaoguai itu.

Taigong Wang melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. "Hmmm... jadi Yaoguai bisa sewaktu-waktu muncul, ya?" Tepat sesudah ia berkata begitu, sebuah tongkat pancing yang mejadi senjatanya muncul di genggaman tangannya.

"Iya! Karena itu kita harus hati-hati!" Seruku. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan!"

Jadi, kami berempat berlari menyusuri jalan itu ke arah selatan. Yaoguai-yaoguai bermunculan menghalangi kami, tetapi mereka selalu musnah oleh senjata kami. Sampai di satu titik, kami berhenti.

"Jalan bercabang..." Gumam San Zang. "Ada yang lurus tetap ke selatan, ada yang ke kanan ke barat, dan ada yang ke kiri ke timur." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Aku pilih ke kanan!"

"Karena San Zang ingin ke kanan, aku pilih ke kiri!" Seru Taigong Wang menyulut perkelahian.

"Dan karena jalan ke kanan dan ke kiri sudah dipilih, maka aku memilih lurus ke depan!" Sahut Wukong menambah kebingunganku.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak kesal? "Dan karena aku sudah kesal setengah mati pada kalian, maka aku pilih mundur saja!"

"WHOA! Jangan marah, _da ge_!"

"Maka dari itu! Kita ini sedang bertarung! Bukan sedang bermain atau arisan!" Kataku sambil mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah! Karena San Zang yang bilang duluan, maka kita coba saja ke kanan!" Dengan begitu, aku berlari sambil tetap menggenggam pedangku. Ketiga Abdi Langit itu mengikutiku dari belakang. Sekali lagi Yaoguai-yaoguai itu bermunculan. Huh! Kenapa mereka ini tidak ada habisnya, sih!

Sesudah terus bergerak ke arah barat, jalan itu membelok ke arah utara. Jadi, kuikuti saja. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat tahu bahwa jalan itu membelok lagi ke arah timur, dan kemudian bercabang dua! Satunya tetap lurus ke arah timur dan satunya ke berbelok ke arah selatan!

"Wah... persimpangan lagi..." Gumam Wukong.

"Kita terus." Jawabku sambil melanjutkan melangkah.

"_Linggongzi_?" Taigong Wang mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin harus berjalan terus?"

"Lihat itu!" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah kejauhan sebuah bidang berbentuk lingkaran dengan perangkat makan di atasnya. "Jalan ke selatan ini adalah jalan yang pertama kali kita lalui! Kalau lewat jalan ini maka sama saja kita akan kembali!"

Mereka mengangguk setuju, dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Ugh... sebenarnya apa sih yang direncanakan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu membawa kami ke tempat seperti itu? Sekali lagi, jalan itu berbelok ke arah selatan. Jadi kami berbelok. Kemudian sesudah perjalanan yang agak lama, jalan itu berbelok ke arah barat.

Dan ternyata... kami kembali ke perempatan yang tadi sempat membuat geger itu!

"Jadi, pada intinya, pergi ke kiri dan kanan sama saja. Dua-duanya cuma jebakan yang tidak membawa kita kemanapun." Gumam Wukong setengah mengomel. "Tuh, kan? Makanya aku bilang sebaiknya kita terus saja!"

"Iya! Iya! Kau tidak perlu congkak begitu!" Balas San Zang kesal bukan buatan. Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar malas meladeni mereka. Bukan cuma akan membuang-buang nafasku, tetapi mungkin saja aku juga akan kena semprot!

Kali ini, kami berjalan ke arah selatan hanya untuk...

... sekali lagi menemukan sebuah perempatan.

"Yah, karena Wukong berkata kita harus lurus, sebaiknya kita benar-benar berjalan lurus saja!" Ujarku sambil terus berlari dan menebas Yaoguai-yaoguai yang bermunculan. Sampai pada satu titik, sudah tidak ada jalan lurus lagi. Yang ada hanyalah jalan yang terbagi ke kiri ke sebelah timur dan ke kanan ke sebelah barat. Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian kami. Di sisi sepanjang jalan melintang itu, terdapat empat buah bidang lingkaran yang di atasnya terdapat simbol-simbol yang tidak aku ketahui apa maksudnya.

Taigong Wang maju sambil menatap salah satu bidang dimana terdapat simbol-simbol berwarna hijau. "Angin."

"Hah?"

"Itu adalah simbol Yaoguai untuk angin." Kemudian dia menunjuk ke bidang yang ada di sebelah kiri. "Kalau yang itu adalah simbol air. Sisanya pasti adalah api dan tanah."

Jadi begitu... samar-samar dari sini kulihat bidang di sebelah paling kanan berwarna merah. Pasti api. Jadi, yang paling kiri pasti adalah tanah. Berarti berurutan ada simbol tanah-air-angin-api. Tapi, apa maksud tanda-tanda itu, aku sedikitpun tidak tahu.

"Kita ada empat di sini. Apa itu menunjukkan elemen apa yang kita miliki?" Tanya Wukong. "Kalau aku, tentu saja angin. Kalau _linggongzi_ pasti api. Kalo _shijiang_..."

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan elemen yang khusus begini. Yang kugunakan hanya elemen kekuatan cahaya saja..." Jawab San Zang sambil berpikir keras.

"Aku juga..." Imbuh Taigong Wang.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah sebelah kanan mendekati bidang yang tergambar simbol api itu.

"_Linggongzi_, mau kemana?" Tanya Taigong Wang.

"Tentu saja berjalan! Sesuatu yang bisa dipikirkan, sebaiknya dipikirkan! Tetapi kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipikirkan, sebaiknya tidak perlu dipikirkan!" Jawabku sambil menoleh sekilas. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera melompat ke bidang itu.

Dan aku... tiba-tiba terbawa ke sebuah tempat lain!

Taigong Wang, San Zang, dan Wukong tidak ada dimanapun! Aku berdiri di bidang lingkaran yang sama, hanya saja ukurannya dua kali lebih besar! Belum sempat aku menghilangkan kekagetanku, kira-kira selusin Yaoguai muncul di depanku dan langsung menyerangku dengan menembakkan bola api!

Oh...!

Aku tahu sekarang!

Jadi, keempat simbol di atas bidang itu akan membawa kita untuk melawan Yaoguai yang elemennya tergantung dengan apa yang ada di simbol itu!

Dan sialnya, aku masuk ke arena Yaoguai api!

Ugh... padahal aku tidak begitu bisa menggunakan kekuatan air...!

Tapi... tunggu sebentar. Bukankah tadi Taigong Wang berkata kekuatanku sudah berlipat ganda? Apakah mungkin... apakah mungkin aku sudah bisa memiliki kekuatan air, atau kekuatan apapun, yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya?

Yah, tidak ada gunanya kalau tidak dicoba.

"_Zui huo bao hong!_"

Dalam sekejap mata, air bah yang begitu deras menyapu semua Yaoguai itu sampai tidak bersisa sama sekali! Ya Tian! Kekuatan yang luar biasa sekali! Aku... aku benar-benar tidak percaya aku dapat menggunakannya! Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Taigong Wang memang tidak salah!

Begitu Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sudah habis tidak bersisa, aku dikembalikan ke tempatku yang semula! Simbol-simbol di atas bidang lingkaran itu mulai menghilang!

"_Da ge_!"

"_Linggongzi_!"

Aku menoleh. Teman-temanku ada di sana! "Tenang! Aku baik-baik saja!" Seruku sambil melompat kembali ke jalan yang melintang di depanku, berkumpul lagi dengan mereka. "Rupanya, di setiap bidang itu terdapat Yaoguai-yaoguai yang menunggu kita! Kalau simbolnya api, ya berarti yang menunggu adalah Yaoguai api! Kalau air ya air! Kalau angin ya angin dan kalau tanah ya tanah!"

Mendengar penjelasanku, mereka langsung ber-'oh' ria.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat kita habisi Yaoguai-yaoguai itu!" San Zang berseru memberi semangat.

Mulailah kami berempat masuk ke satu bidang ke yang lainnya, berlanjut dari angin, angin, dan terakhir tanah. Tidak begitu sulit! Sesudah semuanya selesai, kami kembali lagi melompat ke jalan melintang tersebut.

Benar-benar mudah sekali mengalahkan mereka! Aku sampai tidak percaya!

"Hmmm... kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Tanya Taigong Wang. "Apa sebaiknya kita kembali lagi ke utara?"

"Ide bagus!" Jawabku sambil berlari ke arah utara. Di tengah perjalanan, sekali lagi kami bertemu dengan perempatan yang tadi sempat kami lewati. Kali ini kami berbelok ke masing-masing dua belokan itu, dan ternyata tidak ada apapun!

"Kurasa... semua jalan sudah kita lalui..." Pikir Taigong Wang.

"Wuaaahhh! Aku capek!" San Zang jatuh terduduk. "Hmmm... dimana jalan keluarnya, ya?"

"Apa tempat ini sebenarnya memiliki sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan?" Gumam Wukong. "Bagaimana menurutmu, _linggongzi_?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Tunggu sebentar... entah kenapa, rute tempat ini rasanya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu... Hmmm... sebelah utara berbentuk persegi panjang dengan satu jalan tengah. Di sebelah garis tengah itu terdapat dua bidang lingkaran. Pada bagian selatan, jalan tengah itu memanjang dan terdapat sebuah perempatan. Lalu diujungnya terdapat pertigaan dengan empat buah bidang lingkaran di bawahnya. Hmmm... apa maksudnya, ya?

"Apa mungkin..." Taigong Wang menyambung. "Di bagian utara itu, jika dihilangkan kedua bidang lingkaran, akan membentuk huruf _ri_-matahari?"

"Matahari?" Sekali lagi aku berpikir dalam-dalam. Kata-katanya itu benar. Tapi kalau hanya seperti itu kan, tidak perlu menambah dua titik itu dan jalan-jalan lain di bagian selatan...

"Hmmm..." Wukong bergumam. "Empat macam elemen Yaoguai itu... apa tidak ada satu pun yang tertinggal?"

"Aku yakin tidak." Jawabku sambil menggeleng.

Sial... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Sekali lagi aku mengajak mereka bertiga mengelilingi tempat ini.. hanya untuk tidak menemukan apapun! Benar-benar tidak ada jalan keluar! Satu-satunya tempat yang belum kami lalui hanyalah bidang lingkaran yang berseberangan dengan bidang lingkaran tempat kami mendarat di awal! Dan sekarang, meskipun kami sudah melompat ke sana, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi...

Ini benar-benar susah...

Aku memang sering sih bermain teka-teki. Tetapi tidak ada satupun teka-teki berbentuk labirin seperti ini! Memusingkan saja! Dasar Yaoguai-yaoguai ini bisanya hanya membuat susah!

Eh... Yaoguai?

Tiba-tiba ingatanku memutar sesuatu...

"_Lu Yi, ingat baik-baik satu hal."_

"_Apa itu, Penasihat Zhou?"_

"_Ada sebuah strategi bernama _lian huan ji_-Strategi Rantai. Strategi itu adalah strategi yang saling berkaitan. Untuk berhasil dengan strategi seperti ini, kau harus berpikiran menyeluruh dalam melihat sebuah pertarungan..."_

Hmmm...

_Lian huan j__i_...

Apa hubungannya strategi itu dengan ini?

Saling berkaitan, ya? Apakah mungkin Yaoguai-yaoguai juga memiliki kaitan dengan tempat ini? Lalu... bukankah tempat ini _Di Yu_? Tempat yang hanya ada kegelapan dan tidak ada cahaya? Yaoguai adalah makhluk kegelapan...

Kegelapan...

Eh?

Kegelapan?

Berpikir menyeluruh... Jangan-jangan, bentuk jalan yang memusingkan seperti labirin ini membentuk sebuah huruf!

"_Hei-_Kegelapan(6)!" Seruanku membuat ketiga orang lainnya terperanjat kaget. "Jalan-jalan di tempat ini membentuk huruf _hei_-kegelapan! Benar, kan?" Tanyaku, yang tidak lantas dijawab.

Sangking kagetnya mereka, ketiganya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Aku berlutut, kemudian menuliskan huruf _hei_-kegelapan itu dengan jariku di atas lantai. Sambil membacakan _bishun_-urutan goresan, aku menulis. "_Shu, heng zhe, dian, dian, shu, heng, heng, heng, dian, dian, dian, dian_(7)."

"Oh!" San Zang terbelalak lebar. "Aku mengerti sekarang!"

"Jadi..." Taigong Wang menambahkan. "Kita sudah menemukan teka-tekinya sekarang!"

"Belum cukup." Sahutku. "Yang menjawab teka-teki ini adalah apa yang mengalahkan kegelapan itu."

"Cahaya! Tentu saja cahaya!" Seru Wukong

Kuharap akan terjadi sesuatu. Tetapi rupanya tidak. Aneh sekali... Padahal kan itu jawabannya? Cahaya... Cahaya...

Tiba-tiba, aku jadi teringat sesuatu...

"_Matahari dan bulan..._"

"Hah?" Ketiga Abdi Langit itu menatapku yang menerawang sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Kalau tidak salah... beberapa minggu lalu aku mendengar sesuatu yang hampir mirip dengan ini. Sebuah teka-teki juga. Teka-teki ini dinyanyikan oleh Liu Chan dan Xing Cai saat aku tengah bermain-main dengannya.

"_Kupanggil yang besar! Yang besar! Matahari di sebelah tempat tanah!  
Kupanggil yang besar! Yang besar! Bulan di sebelah tempat tanah!_"

Sambil membacakan baris itu, aku berpikir keras apa maksudnya. Kata-kata 'yang besar' diulang sampai dua kali, berarti sesuatu yang sangat besar... Huruf _Tai_-besar. Kemudian matahari di tempat sebelah tanah... huruf _ri_-matahari di sebelah tanah. Yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah huruf _ri_-matahari yang berada di sebelah _fu zhi bang_-radikal fu yang sering diartikan tanah. _Fu zhi bang_-radikal fu berada di sebelah kiri _ri-_matahari akan dibaca sebagai _Yang_(8)...

_Tai Yang_!

Berarti, yang satunya lagi, bulan disebelah tempat tanah adalah _Tai Yin_(9)!

_Tai Yang_ adalah panggilan untuk diriku yang seorang lagi. Sementara _Tai Yin_ adalah panggilan diri Yangmei yang seorang lagi. _Tai Yang_ juga panggilan untuk matahari, sementara _Tai Yin_ adalah untuk bulan...!

Apakah sebenarnya teka-teki ini berbicara tentang...

"_Kalau bertemu, jadi apa?__  
Kalau tidak bertemu...  
Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak ada besok!  
Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak bisa mengerti!  
Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak ada bukti!  
Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak bisa pandai!  
Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak ada penemu!  
Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak bisa terkenal!  
Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak ada pernyataan!"_

Yang tidak ada itu adalah... _ming tian_-besok, _ming bai_-mengerti, _biao ming_-bukti, _cong ming_-pandai, _fa ming_-penemi, _ming xing_-terkenal, _sheng ming_-pernyataan...

Ya Tian! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar?

Semua itu adalah huruf _ming_-cahaya! Cahaya yang dimaksudkan disini bukan sekedar cahaya, tetapi cahaya matahari dan bulan(10)! Dan... matahari dan bulan itu kan melambangkan sepasang Phoenix FengHuang? Astaga...! Jadi itu maksudnya?

"_Da ge_?"

"San Zang, aku sudah mengerti jawabannya!" Seruku sambil menggenggam pedangku erat-erat. "_Ming_-cahaya! Cahaya matahari dan bulan! Cahaya... Phoenix!"

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi!

Entah bagaimana, jalan-jalan yang seperti bidang melayang begitu saja ini berguncang dengan hebat seolah ada gempa bumi! Tetapi syukurlah, pada saat yang sama, di bidang lingkaran ini entah bagaimana tiba-tiba muncul huruf _ming_-cahaya! Huruf itu mengeluarkan cahaya tepat dibawah kaki kami berempat sebelum tempat itu hancur jatuh ke bawah dan lenyap!

Aku dibawa ke tempat yang lain lagi!

"San Zang! Wukong! Taigong Wang!" Seruku sekuat-kuatnya sementara aku merasakan tubuhku terhisap ke suatu dimensi yang lain lagi! Ke tempat misterius lain yang aku tidak tahu lagi! Dalam hati, aku merasa senang telah berhasil melalui sebuah rintangan! Tetapi tegang juga tahu bahwa akan ada rintangan lagi yang perlu dilalui!

Dan akhirnya, kami berempat mendarat di sebuah tempat yang lain lagi.

"Aduh..." San Zang mengeluh. "Dimana lagi kita sekarang?"

Tempat ini sama gelapnya seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi ini lebih gila lagi karena tidak ada apapun yang menjadi pijakan kami! Rasanya kami seperti berpijak pada sebuah lantai kaca yang tidak kelihatan sama sekali dan sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh! Astaga! Jebakan apa lagi yang disiapkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu? Kalau hanya teka-teki, aku pasti bisa memecahkannya lagi!

Tapi... kenapa ya mereka menggunakan teka-teki seperti ini? Kenapa tidak langsung maju melawan saja? Apa hanya untuk menjebak saja? Hmmm...

"_Linggongzi_," Panggil Taigong Wang membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kita akan kemana sekarang?"

Aku menjawab dengan sedikit keraguan. "Hmmm... coba kupikir dulu..."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara.

"HAHAHA! KAU TIDAK AKAN PUNYA KESEMPATAN BERPIKIR LAGI!"

Seketika itu juga, di tempat kami berpijak muncul garis-garis baik vertikal, horisontal, dan beberapa diagonal! Garis-garis itu membentuk... membentuk sebuah papan _xiangqi_! Suara itu... pasti suara Yaoguai! Dan bukan hanya sampai di situ saja, tiba-tiba empat buah pilar muncul di kiri depan, kiri belakang, kanan depan, dan kanan belakangku! Keempat pilar itu mengepungku!

"Ya Tian!" San Zang langsung panik melihat keempat pilar itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba. "_Da ge_!"

"TIDAK BOLEH! KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERGERAK KALAU BUKAN GILIRANMU!"

"A-apa!" Dan memang benar, baik San Zang, Wukong, dan Taigong Wang, mereka bertiga yang sekarang berdiri dalam satu garis di depanku, tidak bisa berpindah barang selangkah pun!

"K-kurang ajar...!" Wukong mengumpat. "Apalagi rencana Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sekarang?"

Tidak hanya itu, tiba-tiba empat pilar yang mengelilingiku ini masing-masing mengeluarkan sebuah rantai yang panjang, yang tiba-tiba saja merantaiku! Tanganku, kakiku, leher, dan pinggangku, semuanya dirantai hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali!

"_Linggongzi_!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Taigong Wang!" Seruku panik. Yah, kecuali rantai yang beratnya nyaris membuatku jatuh ini, aku memang baik-baik saja.

"PERSIAPAN SELESAI!"

Kami berempat memalingkan wajah ke depan, dan terlihatlah dihadapan kami lima belas Yaoguai yang berdiri dalam tiga barisan. Mirip sekali dengan peletakan bidak _xiangqi_, hanya saja mereka hanya lima belas karena tidak ada _jiang-_panglima! Di baris depan terdapat enam orang Yaoguai yang sepertinya rendah tingkatannya, tentunya adalah bidak _bing_-prajurit. Di baris tengah yang seharusnya terdapat bidah _pao_-meriam pada permainan _xiangqi_ yang sesungguhnya, kini ditempati oleh dua kelompok yang masih-masing terdiri dari tiga orang. Aku mengenal mereka sebagai Shui Gui yang terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Di barisan paling belakang, dua bidak _shi_-mentri ditempati oleh Nü Gui dan Zhi Ren. Dua bidak _xiang_-gajah ditempati oleh kumpulan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang hanya berbentuk asap hitam, yang menyerangku malam itu. Dua bidak _ma_-kuda ditempati oleh Gui Lu dan Xing Tian. Yang terakhir, dua bidak _ju- _kereta ditempati oleh dua Yaoguai, yang satunya berkepala kuda dan yang satu berkepala banteng.

Satu-satunya yang tidak ada hanyalah bidak _jiang_-jendral!

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" San Zang berkacak pinggang sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki karena kesal. "Menyebalkan! Kalau mau bertarung ya bertarung! Tidak perlu pakai cara aneh seperti ini!"

Nü Gui, sembari mendengar omelan San Zang, langsung membalas dengan sengit. "Kami menantang kalian bertarung dengan cara permainan _xiangqi_ ini!" Serunya. "Bukankah _linggongzi_ kalian itu selalu bangga menjadi seorang ahli strategi sebagai manusia? Kalau dia memang ahli strategi, tentu tidak keberatan bermain seperti ini, kan?"

"Membuang-buang waktu saja!" Bentak Wukong. "Ayo! Kalau mau bertarung, hadapilah kami dengan berani! Tidak perlu pengecut begitu!"

Kali ini yang membalas adalah Gui Lu. "Oh, begitu?" Sahutnya. "Hmmm... padahal kami pikir kau punya otak untuk bertarung melawan kami..."

"Menggelikan sekali menantang kami bertarung, tapi tidak punya otak!" Zhi Ren menambahkan sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak punya otak! Tidak punya otak!"

"Hmph!" Taigong Wang hanya membalas dengan tatapan congkak. "Memang benar _linggongzi_ kami ini seorang ahli strategi. Tentunya meskipun otak seluruh Yaoguai di _Di Yu_ ini digabungkan, tidak akan bisa menandingi kepandaian dan kebijaksanaan _linggongzi_!"

"Hahaha!" Yaoguai-yaoguai berwujud gumpalan asap hitam itu tertawa. "Kurasa tidak! Kau tidak lihat _linggongzi_-mu yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan itu? Dia seperti akan pingsan saja sangking takutnya!"

Yah, memang benar aku nyaris jatuh dan terpaksa berpegangan pada pilar ini sangking beratnya rantai yang mengikat tubuhku. Tetapi tentu saja bukan takut pada mereka! Dan lagi... saat melihat San Zang, Wukong, dan Taigong Wang, aku merasakan kepercayaan mereka yang begitu tinggi padaku! Mereka sangat berharap padaku dan telah mempercayaiku! Bahkan Taigong Wang sampai berkata begitu untuk membelaku!

Teman-teman... aku tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan kalian!

"Jadi, kalian serius ingin menantangku?" Aku mencoba berdiri di atas kedua kakiku sendiri, meskipun rantai ini begitu berat. "Hmph. Baiklah."

"Coba saja!" Xing Tian tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah perkataanku hanyalah bercanda saja. "Kau hanya punya tiga bidak yang masing-masing hanyalah _bing_-prajurit! Dan kau sendiri adalah _jiang_-panglima! Bagaimana bisa melawan kami?"

"Apa? _Bing_-prajurit?"

"Sial! Aku tidak terima menjadi _bing_-prajurit!"

"Kurang ajar...! Curang! Ini permainan curang!"

Memang benar kami cuma berempat. Bidak _bing_ yang sekarang ditempati oleh San Zang, Wukong, dan Taigong Wang hanya bisa bergerak maju satu langkah saja, kecuali jika sudah sudah melewati area sungai yang membatasi daerah kami dan daerah lawan, maka bisa bergerak ke kiri dan kanan meskipun tetap hanya selangkah. Sementara bidak _jiang_-panglima yang kutempati hanya dapat berpindah dalam area ini saja, yang ditandai dengan pilar-pilar yang mengelilingiku ini. Namun dengan rantai seberat ini, berdiri saja susah apalagi berpindah!

Dan ngomong-ngomong... dimana bidak _jiang_ mereka?

"Hei!" Seruku. "Kenapa kalian tidak punya bidak _jiang_?"

Gui Lu tertawa sebelum menjawab, diikuti dengan tawa Yaoguai yang lainnya. "Bidak _jiang_ kami adalah T'an Mo _Wang_! Tetapi maaf saja, dia tidak sudi bertarung dengan orang-orang lemah seperti kalian! Kami saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan kalian!"

"Lalu, bagaimana cara mengalahkan kalian?"

"Mengalahkan? Tidak mungkin bisa!"

Ugh... benar-benar mereka curang! Tidak hanya kami kalah jumlah, tetapi mereka juga tidak mempunya bidak _jiang_! Padahal satu-satunya cara untuk menang adalah dengan mengalahkan bidak _jiang_ musuh!

S-sial...! Kalau sudah begini... apa ada jalan untuk menang...?

"_Da ge_!"

Suara San Zang!

"_Da ge_! Kenapa _da ge_ memasang wajah seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa menjawab sambil membuang nafas kuat-kuat. "Ini mustahil! Bagaimana caranya kita menang jika mereka tidak punya bidak _jiang_?" Seruku menumpahkan semua kekesalan. Yaoguai-yaoguai ini...! Mereka benar-benar luar biasa licik! "Kalau sudah begini, kita pasti tidak akan bisa menang!"

Aku membiarkan rantai ini membebaniku sepenuhnya. Kakiku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya membuatku jatuh. Kedua tanganku yang terkepal hanya bisa memukul pilar di sisiku. Bagaimana kami bisa menang? Tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkan mereka! Curang! Permainan ini luar biasa curangnya! Dengan peraturan yang tidak berimbang seperti ini, sehebat apapun seseorang, tidak akan mungkin bisa memenangkan permainan _xiangqi_ yang absurd seperti ini!

"_Linggongzi_...!"

"Tidak bisa!" Aku menggeram saat mendengar suara Taigong Wang. "Kita tidak mungkin bisa menang kalau seperti ini!"

Untuk sesaat, keadaan menjadi sangat hening.

Lalu, aku mendengar sesuatu. Sekali lagi, suara bentakkan Taigong Wang.

"LU XUN!"

Hah?

Taigong Wang... memanggilku dengan nama manusiaku?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, hanya untuk bertemu dengan matanya yang terlihat kesal.

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kalau seandainya aku bisa bergerak sekarang, aku akan segera menghampirimu dan menghajarmu sampai kau tidak akan bilang 'tidak bisa' lagi!" Serunya sambil menudingku. Tentu saja ini membuat semuanya, khususnya San Zang, sangat kaget bukan buatan! Aku juga! "Kau ini hanya menghadapi masalah seperti ini saja bilang tidak bisa! Jangankan menjadi seorang _linggongzi_ untuk kami, menjadi seorang Lu Xun saja tidak bisa! Mau jadi apa kau!"

"Taigong Wang! Dasar kurang ajar! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu pada _da ge_?" Tegur San Zang sambil mencak-mencak.

Tetapi Taigong Wang sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya.

"Kau sampai kapan merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil begitu? Kau kira kau ini siapa?" Bentaknya bertubi-tubi. "Kau seorang ahli strategi, kan? Menghadapi masalah seperti apapun, mana boleh seseorang cepat menyerah? Apalagi jika orang itu adalah seorang ahli strategi sepertimu!"

Aku terhenyak.

Suara Taigong Wang melembut. "Mungkin kau sudah lupa bahwa kau juga seorang ahli strategi karena kau sudah meninggalkan Wu begitu lama. Kau hanya ingat bahwa kau seorang Gaibang yang mengembara sendirian, atau kau adalah seorang _linggongzi_ yang berjuang sendirian untuk segala sesuatu." Ujarnya. "Tapi kau kan juga pernah menjadi seorang ahli strategi! Kau punya rekan-rekan yang bisa kau andalkan! Sekarang, Lu Xun, jika kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanmu sendiri, percayalah kepada kami sebagai rekanmu! Bukankah itu yang harus dilakukan seorang ahli strategi?"

San Zang mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Benar itu! _Da ge_, tidak adil kalau hanya kami yang terus-terusan percaya padamu! Kau pun harus percaya pada kami! Kau kan juga seorang ahli strategi? Bukan hanya seorang _linggongzi_?"

Teman-teman...

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, si Pendekar Kera ini!" Sahut Wukong sambil tertawa keras. "Walau halangan rintangan semakin panjang membentang, tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran(11)!"

"Huah! Kalau kau sih sukanya bertindak sesuka hati dan bikin masalah saja!"

"_Shijiang_ sama saja! Sudah tidak usah banyak cing-cong!"

"Hei, kalian berdua itu ribut saja! Pendekar kera dan Pendeta pencari tiga kitab sama sekali tidak ada bedanya! Sukanya hanya bikin masalah!"

"Kau juga jangan banyak cing-cong! Hari ini kau cerewet sekali!"

Taigong Wang, San Zang, Wukong...

Benar juga... aku punya tiga orang ini yang selalu bisa kupercayai! Aku kan juga seorang ahli strategi! Kalau dulu aku bisa percaya pada Jendral Gan Ning, Jendral Ling Tong, Jendral Lü Meng, dan teman-temanku yang lainnya, kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa percaya pada mereka? Apakah karena selama ini aku adalah seorang _linggongzi_ bagi mereka, lalu aku merasa bisa melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa mereka? Sekarang, ketika aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, justru inilah saatnya aku membuktikan bahwa aku percaya pada mereka, dan bahwa aku adalah seorang ahli strategi yang bisa diandalkan!

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Sekali lagi, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba berdiri melawan segala rantai yang berat ini. "Aku percaya pada kalian, teman-teman!"

Taigong Wang menatapku sekilas, kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah. Untuk membuatmu tidak lupa bahwa kau adalah seorang ahli strategi, dan agar kau tetap percaya pada kami, di pertarungan ini saja aku tidak akan memanggilmu _linggongzi_! Aku akan memanggilmu 'Lu Xun'!" Serunya. "Aku harap aku tidak akan menerima hukuman langit."

"Tidak akan!" Balasku. Justru sejujurnya aku makin senang dipanggil begitu!

"Baiklah, aku juga!" Seru San Zang. "Karena kau juga adalah seorang manusia, seorang ahli strategi yang sekarang masih berumur delapan belas tahun, dan aku lebih tua darimu, maka aku tidak akan memanggilmu _da ge_! Aku akan memanggilmu 'Lu Xun' supaya kau juga percaya padaku!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau kalah!" Wukong menyahut. "Hei, Lu Xun! Kau itu masih seumur jagung! Baru saja delapan belas tahun! Jadi kau belajar dari aku, Sun Wukong, si Tuan Pendekar Kera!"

Aku tertawa. Kemudian, aku melakukan apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh seorang ahli strategi sebelum memulai peperangan. Aku bersoja di depan semua rekan-rekanku ini. "Baiklah! Aku mohon bantuan kalian semua! Kemenangan kita adalah hasil usaha bersama!"

"Siap, Lu Xun!" Seru ketiganya bersamaan.

Rasanya... sedikit demi sedikit persahabatan, kepercayaan, dan rasa kerja sama kami makin meningkat!

"Hanya untuk menyemangati _linggongzi_ kalian saja lama sekali!" Zhi Ren mengejek.

"Maksudmu Lu Xun?" Sahut Wukong. "Tidak apa-apa! Dia baru saja bocah!" Mereka luar biasa kagetnya mendengar perkataan yang bagi mereka kurang ajar itu. Tapi, memang ada benarnya juga sih... aku kan bukan cuma seorang _linggongzi_ untuk mereka, bukan cuma seorang Phoenix. Aku juga seorang Lu Xun, seorang manusia seutuhnya! Wukong sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya kemudian berjalan. "Aku maju duluan!"

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang selain melihat. Tetapi tentu saja beberapa kali aku memberikan instruksi pada mereka, seperti ahli strategi biasanya! Kalau aku tahu ada gerakan mereka yang salah dan kurang tepat. Tapi... pikir-pikir tentang itu, San Zang dan Wukong pasti pernah main _xiangqi_ sebelumnya, dan pastinya juga cukup mahir. Taigong Wang juga! Apalagi Taigong Wang kan memang dulunya seorang ahli strategi juga? Wah, benar-benar sepertinya aku merasa hanya penonton saja di sini!

"Matilah kau!" Taigong Wang sekarang sudah melalui area sungai, menyusul dua orang lainnya yang sudah agak jauh di depan! Di sebelahnya, dimana terdapat sebuah Yaoguai yang menjadi bidak _bing_, dia langsung memukulkan tongkat pandingnya dan musnahlah Yaoguai itu! "Menang... seperti biasa...(12)" Gumamnya dengan sombong yang sangat Taigong Wang sekali.

Benar juga, dalam peraturan _xiang qi_, satu kali diserang atau biasanya disebut 'dimakan', bidak itu sudah dianggap mati!

Teman-teman... berhati-hatilah...!

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Satu langkah lagi Wukong bisa mencapai Zhi Ren dan mengalahkannya!

"Hehehe... salah bergerak!" Seru Gui Lu yang menjadi bidak _ma_. "Lihat posisimu! Jika tidak pendeta itu yang mati, atau pendekar kera itu! Tinggal pilih!"

Benar juga! San Zang dan Wukong berada di sebuah garis lurus yang hanya terpisah dua langkah! Sementara Gui Lu yang berjalan kuda, yaitu satu langkah horisontal atau vertikal, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah langkah vertikal, bisa menangkap mereka salah satu! Ugh... celaka...! Kalau San Zang pindah, maka Wukong pasti akan diserang! Kalau Wukong yang pindah, San Zang yang akan diserang!

"Hahaha! Kami tidak pilih kedua-duanya!" Seru San Zang dan Wukong bersamaan.

Hah?

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri tepat di depan Gui Lu! Taigong Wang! Dengan begitu, Gui Lu tidak bisa bergerak maju untuk menyerang keduanya.

"Jangan lupakan aku." Ujar Taigong Wang dengan angkuh. "Ingat baik-baik. Langkah ini disebut _bie ma tui_-mengikat kaki kuda!"

Oh! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka rupanya mereka bertiga sudah menyiapkan ini semua! Luar biasa!

Memang benar... aku harus percaya pada mereka! Tidak boleh hanya egois mengandalkan diri sendiri!

Secercah senyum lebar tersungging di bibirku. "Kerja hebat, teman-teman!" Seruku sekuat tenaga. Mereka bertiga yang mendengarnya membalasnya dengan senyum penuh keyakinan. Perjuangan mereka pun kembali berlanjut.

San Zang mengibas-ngibaskan lengan bajunya, siap menyerang Xing Tian yang sekarang berada di depannya. Wajah San Zang tiba-tiba berubah. Dia hampir menangis marah dan kesal. "Kau... kau yang berlaku kejam begitu kepada _da ge... _kepada Lu Xun!" Serunya. "Aku akan merasa sangat terhormat kalau boleh memusnahkanmu sekarang!"

Dengan begitu, San Zang mengibaskan sekali lengan bajunya, maka lenyaplah Xing Tian dalam kegelapan!

Pertarungan ini makin lama semakin tidak sulit untuk dilalui! Dengan begitu cerdiknya ketiga temanku itu memikirkan langkah satu demi satu, hingga akhirnya tinggal sedikit bidak yang tersisa dari pihak Yaoguai! Hebat! Mereka benar-benar hebat!

"Yeah! Mati kau, ikan teri!" Wukong menusukkan tongkatnya ke arah kumpulan Yaoguai berkepala banteng yang menjadi bidak _ju_ itu. Seketika itu juga Yaoguai itu musnah. "Baiklah, siapa yang siap bersenang-senang berikutnya?(11)" Aku tertawa dan mengacungkan jempol saat melihatnya pamer ke arahku. Hahaha... ada-ada saja Wukong ini!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kumpulan Yaoguai berbentuk asap hitam yang menempati bidak _xiang_ itu! "Haha! Kau terjebak, dasar monyet!" Serunya. "Sekarang, kami akan menghancurkanm...!"

"Eits!" Langkah Yaoguai itu berhenti saat menyadari sedari tadi San Zang di depannya, menghalangi jalannya untuk menuju ke Wukong. "Jadi mentang-mentang aku kecil, lalu di sini kau menjadi _xiang_-gajah, maka aku sampai tidak kelihatan olehmu? Begitu? Percayalah, aku lebih hebat daripada kelihatannya(11)!" Tukasnya menantang. "_Sai xiang yan_-menutupi mata gajah!"

"Ugh... kurang ajar!" Melihat bahwa sekarang adalah giliran mereka lagi, Yaoguai itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung melangkah kebelakang... hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Taigong Wang sudah siap mengalahkannya!

"Celaka!"

"Maaf saja! Langkah yang sudah diambil tidak boleh diulangi." Senyum congkak Taigong Wang yang khas itu muncul lagi di bibirnya. Diayunkannya tongkat pancingnya dan seketika memusnahkan Yaoguai yang seperti asap itu! Sekali lagi, dengan kesombongan tiada tara, Taigong Wang tersenyum bangga. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa artinya 'kalah'(11)!"

Wuah! Hebat! Hebat! Benar-benar luar biasa sekali mereka! Bagaimana tidak kagum melihatnya? Hanya tiga bidak saja, dan belum lagi ketiganya adalah bidak _bing_, tetapi bisa mengalahkan hampir seluruh bidak! Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah kedua bidak _pao_ yang terdiri dari dua kelompok Shui Gui itu, ditambah dengan Yaoguai asap hitam yang menjadi _xiang_, dan Nü Gui yang menjadi _shi_. Kalau sudah begini, kemenangan tidak akan diragukan lagi!

Selain itu, yang lebih hebat adalah kerja sama mereka! Setiap orang punya keinginan sendiri, tetapi mereka bisa bekerja sama sehingga membuat taktik yang luar biasa! Sangat amat berbeda dari Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Kulihat mereka sama sekali tidak punya taktik. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah berusaha membunuh sebanyak-banyaknya saja, atau kalau tidak menerjang maju ke arahku. Untunya sebelum sampai, mereka sudah terlebih dahulu dikalahkan oleh ketiga temanku itu.

"Kerja bagus, teman-teman!" Seruku sambil memberikan senyum lebar. "Kalau pertarungan ini sudah selesai, akan kuajak kalian makan-makan di istana Jian Ye!" Kataku asal saja.

"Baiklah!" Seru Wukong penuh semangat. "Ayo! Kalau menang, kita akan makan-makan di istana Jian Ye!"

"Horeeee!"

Pertarungan itu pun berlanjut giliran demi giliran.

Sampai akhirnya...

Sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi!

Mereka... melakukan kesalahan!

"C-celaka...!" San Zang dan salah satu kelompok Shui Gui berdiri dalam satu garis vertikal yang sama denganku, dengan San Zang berdiri diantara kami! Sementara itu, pada garis horisontal San Zang, berdiri Shui Gui yang lain dengan Taigong Wang di antara mereka. "Taigong Wang! Pindah dari tempat itu!"

"Oh! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Keenam Shui Gui itu tertawa mengejek. "Langkah yang sudah diambil tidak boleh diulangi!"

Gawat...!

Cara bidak _pao_ menyerang adalah dengan melompati bidak yang lain, dan bisa menyerang sejauh apapun! Dengan posisi seperti ini, Shui Gui yang ada di depan San Zang bisa menyerangku! Kalau tidak mau seperti itu, maka San Zang harus berpindah ke kiri atau ke kanan! Tetapi bukankah itu juga berarti dia akan mati? Di sebelahnya terdapat Shui Gui lain yang dapat menyerang nya dengan melewati Taigong Wang!

Bagaimana ini...? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

San Zang, melihat ke kiri dan ke kana rupanya sudah tidak ada jalan lagi langsung panik. "Celaka...! Aku... tidak akan selamat!"

Tidak juga...

Sebenarnya, kalau San Zang tetap diam di situ, dia akan selamat. Karena pasti Shui Gui itu akan memilih untuk menyerangku daripada menyerang San Zang...

Tapi...!

Taigong Wang juga kelihatan panik bukan main. "Kalau aku pindah, San Zang memang tidak mungkin diserang, tapi Lu Xun akan...!"

"Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat!" Seru Wukong yang berada di daerah yang cukup jauh karena baru saja mengalahkan Nü Gui. "_Shijiang_!"

Shui Gui itu tertawa. "Sudah! Ayo tentukan langkahmu! Bagaimanapun salah satu di antara kalian pasti mati, kok!" Kata mereka, memaksudkan posisiku dan San Zang yang sangat jauh dari menguntungkan ini.

Pada akhirnya, San Zang hanya bisa memandangku. "Lu Xun..." Dia memandangku dengan penuh ketakutan. "Bagaimana ini...?"

Sudah sejauh ini... apakah kami harus kalah? Tidak! Aku tidak mau kalah! Tapi... aku tidak mau kehilangan satu pun dari teman-temanku ini! Tapi... tapi kalau aku tidak, apa yang harus kulakukukan? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?

Sial... sial...! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana sekarang?

"San Zang, kau jangan bergerak. Taigong Wang, kau bergeraklah ke arah sungai."

Baik San Zang, Taigong Wang, maupun Wukong, semuanya terperanjat mendengar perkataanku.

"T-tapi...! Lu Xun! Itu berarti...!" Taigong Wang langsung membantah.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" San Zang berteriak.

"Lu Xun, kau sudah gila, ya?" Wukong membentak.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ketiga pasang mata itu terbelalak lebar menatapku saat perlahan tubuhku jatuh. Rantai-rantai yang mengikatku mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing yang menggema, terdengar mengerikan sekali di tempat itu.

"Aku... tidak mau kehilangan seorang teman..." Jawabku pada mereka dengan suara lemah.

"Hahaha!" Rupanya... suara tawa Yaoguai yang berbentuk asap itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tersisa selain Shui Gui itu. "Akhirnya! Menyerah juga makhluk tak tahu diri satu ini!"

"Kau...!" Wukong terlihat marah bukan buatan, nyaris melemparkan tongkatnya.

Yaoguai itu tertawa lagi. "Memang benar dia tidak tahu diri!" Serunya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya dengan setengah hati saja. Yaoguai yang jenis ini, selalu bisa menghancurkan hati seseorang dengan kata-katanya. Entah berapa kali dia sudah menyerangku dengan cara seperti ini... "Dia itu sudah harusnya mati sejak dulu! Tapi berkali-kali lolos dari kematian! Membuat kesal saja!"

"Mati sejak dulu?" Wukong yang tidak tahu apa-apa lantas bertanya. "Apa maksudmu? Memang ada yang ingin membunuhnya?"

Yaoguai itu menjawab dengan tawa dahulu. "Karena kau begitu ingin tahu, baiklah akan kami beritahukan!" Kemudian makhluk itu menatap padaku sejenak. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, kan? Di tempat itu, ketika kau berada mengelilingi bola kegelapan itu sambil mempertahan diri agar tidak jatuh, apa kau tidak sadar sesuatu?"

Hah?

"Kamilah yang membuat Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei untuk memburumu! Juga Pangeran Cao Pi untuk mengejar-ngejarmu! Bahkan saat Pasukan Sorban Kuning menyerang Wu, itu juga kami yang menghasut mereka!" Astaga... ternyata... ternyata begitu! "Ditambah lagi, kemarin itu kau harusnya mati! Kenapa masih bisa ada di sini?"

Benar juga... kemarin kan harusnya aku sudah mati...

"Kau mati untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu! Jadi sekarang kau harus berada di tempat ini, bukannya melawan kami!"

Astaga... ternyata... aku memang benar. Harusnya aku memang ada di sini bukan untuk melawan mereka! Tetapi... untuk tinggal selamanya dalam kegelapan dan dibuang dari cahaya!

Suara bentakan Taigong Wang. "Dasar kau pembohong!"

"Kami tidak berbohong!" Jawab makhluk itu. Sekali lagi tawa mereka yang terkekeh-kekeh memenuhi tempat itu. "Kau tidak lihat keadaannya sekarang? Lihat itu, kasihan sekali tampaknya! Dirantai kiri kanan agar tidak bisa lari, tergeletak jatuh tidak berdaya..." Yaoguai itu berhenti sejenak. "Benar-benar cocok menjadi seorang tawanan _Di Yu_ untuk selamanya!"

Aku... tawanan mereka...?

"Lu Xun! Jangan percaya itu!"

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak percaya... jika memang itu yang akan terjadi padaku?

"Hei, hei, hei..." Yaoguai itu tersenyum mengejek. "Kalian para Abdi Langit tidak perlu sedih begitu! Untuk apa khawatir dengan keadaanya di sini? Kami akan baik-baik padanya!" Sekarang mata mereka yang mengerikan itu menatapku dengan nafsu membunuh. Yang kulihat hanyalah kebencian dan dendam saja. "Kami akan membuatnya benar-benar lupa dengan yang namanya cahaya!"

Lupa... dengan cahaya...?

"Nanti _linggongzi_ kalian itu akan kami dandani seindah mungkin hingga menjadi Pangeran kegelapan! Pasti menyenangkan sekali!"

Pangeran kegelapan. Aku... selamanya tidak mau mendapat panggilan seperti itu. Tetapi, bukankah kemarin Yangmei pun dipanggil 'Putri kegelapan'? Kalau aku menggantikan Yangmei... maka aku juga akan...

Ahhh...

Jadi... inikah akhirnya...?

(1) Sebagai informasi nggak penting (ato mungkin ada yang mau tau), kenapa warna biru dan emas? Karena: 1. Ditunjau dari budaya China, warna emas melambangkan kekayaan, kemuliaan, dsb, dst, dll *coret*sementara 2. Ditinjau dari segi arsitektur, warna emas dicampur biru akan memberikan kesan regal*coret* Eh, tapi beneran, loh~ Makanya itu karpet2 di istana zaman Romawi ampe Renaissance warnanya kayak getu *dinuklir gara2 ngomong ngalur-ngidul nggak jelas*

(2) saya nggak tau teh kesukaannya Lu Xun tuh apa. Kalo _Kudingcha_ itu teh yang terbuat dari daun _Kuding_ dan yang mestinya *nggak penting mode ON* adalah teh kesukaan saya. Kenapa? Karena teh ini punya khasiat buanyak selain untuk menetralkan racun di badan (katanya), dan minum teh ini bisa bikin RILEKS~~~ wes pokoknya saya cinta mati sama teh ini~~~ (eh, ini bukan promosi, BTW...)

(3) Pokoknya saya inget banget ada pepatah ini. Cuma saya lupa pinyin-nya apa~

(4) Nama lainnya adalah 'hakau'. Tau kan? Kalo sodara pernah makan dimsum getu, pasti pernah liat sejenis pangsit tapi isinya udang doank, trus sebagai kulitnya bukan pake kulit pangsit biasa tapi yang transparan...

(5) Sama seperti sebelumnya, saya tahu pepatah ini ada tapi lupa dan nggak ketemu pinyin-nya...

(6) 黑 Bentuk jalan labirin yang mereka lalui itu kayak gini...

(7) Ada juga yang bilang urutan goresan untuk 'hei' itu: Shu, heng zhe, dian, dian, HENG, SHU, heng, heng, dian, dian, dian, dian

(8) 太阳

(9) 太阴

(10) Maksudnya adalah karena huruf 'ming' 明 itu terdiri dari gabungan dua huruf yaitu 'ri'日(matahari) dan 'yue'月 (bulan). Huruf 'ri' dan 'yue' ini juga salah satu pembentuk dari huruf 'yang' dan 'yin' yang jadi tai yang dan tai yin. Tapi pada intinya, mau 'ri' kek, mau 'tai yang' kek artinya sama2 matahari, sama juga dengan 'yue' ama 'tai yin' artinya sama-sama bulan~

(11) Ini salah satu baris dalam lirik lagu OSTnya 'Kera Sakti'... XDDDDD

(12) Semua kalimat ini bukan kalimat saya tapi quote San Zang, Wukong, ama Taigong Wang di Warriors Orochi Series...

Dan tentang ending yang SANGAT cliffhanger ini, udah deh daripada anda nyumpahin saya trus mulai meneror saya gara2 lagi2 bikin Lu Xun bersedih2 nan tersiksa2 getu, mending saya langsung kasih tau sebuah spoiler bahwa ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** tenang aja... mulai chap ini sampe seterusnya, saya menjanjikan our favorite hero nggak mungkin tersiksa2 lagi, wokey? Yahhh... tapi kalo character laen sih mungkin aja~~ *dinuklir* Jadi meskipun si Lu Xun udah desperate2 getu di akhir chap ini, tenang aja dia pasti bakal oke2 aja di chap berikutnya AMPE CERITA MAHA AMBURADUL INI TAMAT! ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

BTW, satu hal lagi... maafkan keautisan saya yang bikin arena field kayak bentuknya huruf _hei_ ama kayak papan _xiangqi_... Maaf... beginilah jadinya kalo seorang arsitek lagi kumat autisnya... saya cuma sekpikiran pengen membuat sebuah battle yang kreatif dan lain daripada yang lain supaya yang baca juga nggak bosen dan cerita ini nggak garink~ (tapi nggak taunya malah njijiki sangat) harap maklum dan dimaafkan~ Wokey?

Sekian bacotan dan cing-congan dari saya~

Review?


	55. Mission Accomplished!

Waduh, sodara~ Wewww... gimana, ya... Lagi2 saya nggak sempat ngasih reply buat review-review sodara yang sangat berharga... T-T saya sibuk beneran sodara.. suer! Suer! Suer! Suer samber geledek!

Astaga... dan barulah saya nyadar bahwa selama ini saya belum ngasih nama-nama _spell_ yang dipake di chap-chap sebelumnya... Ya udah deh saya tulis di sini aja, yaaa~

WATER SPELL  
_- Yu Zhao Shen Long_: Yu-Summoned Raindragon (Spell ini juga pernah muncul di fanficnya **IXA Cross** berjudul 'Eternal Reverie' yang keren nan beken abizzz~ ^o^ dibaca, ya~~~ hohoho~)  
_- Zui Huo Bao Hong_: Final Flash Flood (Sama juga seperti spell sebelumnya, spell ini juga pernah muncul di fanficnya **IXA Cross** berjudul 'Eternal Reverie'...) [kemungkinan spell ini saya jadikan Water Spell yang paling kuat...]

DIVINE SPELL  
- _Gao Feng Tian Yan_: Flame of Heaven's Summit [kemungkinan spell ini saya jadikan Divine Spell yang paling kuat...]  
- _Ou Ruo La Qiang_: Aurora's Wall

FIRE SPELL  
- _Shuo Dian Jing Jie_: Realm of Melting Point [Kalo mau tau, spell ini kebalikan dari spell yang _Bing Dian Jing Jie_-Realm of Freezing Point]  
- _Bao tiao ru lei_: Fly into a rage

WIND SPELL  
_Xiao Tian Qi Xi_: Firmament's Breath

Nyanyanyanya~~~ Sekarang sodara silahkan membaca~~~ saya mau kerja tugas dulu~~~~

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Sekarang tempat itu benar-benar hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang dalam dari semua yang berada di tempat ini. Aku termasuk salah satunya.

"Hihihi..." Yaoguai itu tertawa. "Aku tidak sabar lagi bermain-main denganmu, oh _linggongzi_..."

Membayangkannya saja membuatku ngeri. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak ingin berada di tempat seperti _Di Yu_ ini! Aku benar-benar hanya ingin... ingin bersama-sama dengan orang yang aku sayangi. Itulah satu-satunya permohonanku. Itu saja...

Taigong Wang, yang biasanya congkak itu, entah bagaimana jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. "Ughhh... Lu Xun..." Di wajahnya, aku melihat penyesalan yang mendalam, seolah dia ingin membunuh dirinya saat itu juga. "Tidak... _linggongzi_, maafkan aku..." Kata dengan suara yang nyaris pecah. "Aku... telah mengkhianati kepercayaanmu...!"

Aku tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. "Tidak perlu '_linggongzi'_ itu lagi, Taigong Wang..." Balasku dengan setengah suara. Sungguh tidak sedikit pun aku menyesal mempercayai mereka. Melihat mereka berjuang seperti itu membuatku sangat senang sekali. "Kau kan berjanji selama pertarungan ini akan memanggilku 'Lu Xun'?"

Yah, memang aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi padaku. Jadi, untuk apa bersedih lagi?

"Taigong Wang, pindahlah dari tempatmu." Kataku. "Ini perintah."

"Tapi... apa tidak ada jalan lain, Lu Xun?" Masih saja ia bersikeras mencari jalan, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau berani tidak melakukan perintah seorang ahli strategi?"

Taigong Wang tidak berani menjawab.

Jadi, mulailah dia melangkahkan kakinya.

"TAIGONG WANG MEMANG TIDAK BERANI MEMBANTAH TAPI AKU BERANI!"

San Zang!

San Zang... sudah berpindah ke sebelah kanan!

"Dengan begini, Shui Gui tidak bisa menyerang Lu Xun lagi! Jadi, adegan menyedihkan tadi percuma saja! Lu Xun tidak akan mati, kok!" Katanya sambil tersenyum bangga kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku. "Dasar! Kau ini mudah sekali sih berpikiran yang buruk-buruk? Lihat! Kau tidak perlu menjadi tawanan mereka lagi, kan, Lu Xun?"

Astaga...! Apa yang ada dipikiran San Zang sebenarnya? Dasat bodoh! Kenapa... kenapa dia berpindah begitu saja? Memang benar aku selamat... tapi...!

"_Shijiang_!" Wukong terperanjat bukan main. "Kau...!"

San Zang menoleh ke arah Wukong. Senyum lebar dan cerianya masih tampak seolah dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan mati. "Hei, Wukong! Kera nakal! Sesudah aku pergi nanti, kau harus jadi kera baik-baik, ya? Gantikan aku untuk menjadi teman Lu Xun!"

Aku... sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang...

Mungkinkah... apa yang dia pikirkan persis seperti sebelum aku mati waktu itu? Berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum supaya yang lain tidak bersedih...?

Melihat San Zang memaksakan senyum seperti itu, aku justru makin ingin menangis... dan memang aku sudah menangis! Bodohnya aku... waktu itu, ketika aku memaksakan senyum, bukannya aku membuat Yangmei merasa sedikit lebih baik, tetapi malah membuat tangisannya semakin keras! Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti perasaan Yangmei...!

Ugh... San Zang...!

"Hei, Taigong Wang!" Tatapan San Zang berpindah. "Aku minta maaf! Baru sekarang aku sadar kalau tindakanku terlalu kekanak-kanakan! Maaf, ya? Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak membuat Lu Xun khawatir lagi sesudah ini! Kau harus menjaga Lu Xun baik-baik! Jelas? Dia itu masih kecil, masih polos, masih suka menangis dan bermimpi buruk padahal sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, benar-benar seperti bayi saja! Kalau sudah begitu, kau tidak boleh makin menambah bebannya. Mengerti, kan?"

Taigong Wang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku juga.

"Dan terakhir... untuk Lu Xun!" San Zang menoleh ke arahku. Baru sekarang aku sadar bahwa matanya juga basah. "Aku hanya ingin bilang... kau benar-benar hebat!"

Suaranya mulai pecah, kemudian terdengar terisak.

"Bukan hanya seorang _linggongzi_ yang hebat, tetapi juga ahli strategi yang hebat!"

"San Zang...!"

San Zang menghapus airmatanya kuat-kuat, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Meskipun sesudah ini, kau jangan berhenti percaya pada teman-teman, ya?"

"San Zang!"

"_Shijang_!"

Jangan...! Jangan...! Ini tidak bisa jadi! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Kenapa... kenapa San Zang? Sial! Kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apapun? Kenapa aku dirantai seperti ini? Kenapa? Permainan apa ini! Kenapa bisa begini curang? Tidak adil! Segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam permainan ini tidak adil!

"Hmmm... baiklah! Kita bunuh pendeta cilik terlebih dahulu!" Shui Gui itu tersenyum girang sambil dua orang bersiaga melemparkan salah satu yang lain sebagai peluru meriam. "Setelah itu, baru kita habisi sisanya!"

Benarkah cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan? Benar-benar hanya seperti seorang ahli strategi yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat jendralnya mati di tangan musuh?

"Lu Xun, maaf, ya?" Gumam San Zang lagi. Sama sekali tidak ketakutan sedikitpun meskipun serangan sudah diluncurkan. "Aku tidak bisa ikut makan-makan di istana Jian Ye..."

Sial...!

Benarkah...? Benarkah aku hanya seorang ahli strategi yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

Tidak, kan? Mereka memang benar, ada satu sisi dimana aku seorang manusia dan harus percaya pada mereka! Ada saat-saat dimana aku tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatu, dan harus menyerahkannya kepada orang lain! Itu benar!

Tapi... di sisi lain... aku kan juga Phoenix?

Benarkah ini...? Benarkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya? Tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah segala keadaan ini?

Dan sejak awal, untuk apa mengikuti permainan yang tidak masuk akal dan penuh absurditas seperti ini? Ini bukan permainan _xiangqi_! Ini cara para Yaoguai itu untuk membohongi kami! Teka-teki sebelumnya, permainan ini... semua itu rencana mereka!

Benar! Mereka tahu mereka tidak punya kesempatan seujung kuku pun untuk bisa mengalahkan kami! Mereka sudah tidak punya kekuatan tersisa, makanya hanya bisa menggunakan trik-trik seperti ini untuk menipu kami! Sial... sejak awal, sejak awal kenapa kami semua termakan tipuan mereka? Tanpa sadar kami sedang masuk dalam perangkap mereka!

Perkataan Yaoguai itu, semuanya, bohong belaka! Memang mereka ada hanya untuk dihancurkan saja!

Kurang ajar... berani-beraninya... Berani beraninya membuat kami seperti ini!

Nafasku mulai memburu. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik lamanya, aura seperti api yang membara mulai melingkupi tubuhku! Kurang ajar! Mahluk-makhluk ini dengan begitu tidak tahu malunya telah menipu kami semua! Sialan! Mereka semua memang makhluk keparat yang harus mati! Mereka tidak pantas untuk tetapi hidup, bahkan meski hanya arwahnya saja!

"_Shuo Dian Jing Jie_!"

"APAAAAAAA?"

Dalam sekejap, api yang menghanguskan itu menjalar dari sekujur tubuhku ke rantai-rantai ini, ke pilar-pilar yang mengurungku, bahkan ke lantai kaca bergaris-garis tempat kami berpijak ini sekarang! Semua benda, apapun itu, yang terkenap api ini langsung meleleh seketika! Dan... tidak terkecuali dengan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang tersisa! Api ini dengan kecepatan kilat langsung membakar mereka pula! Biar! Mereka memang harus mati! Bahkan kematian seperti ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk mereka!

"Kurang ajar!" Yaoguai itu berseru. "Dasar Phoenix sialan!"

Sebuah sayap api muncul di balik punggungku, kemudian melesat dengan cepat ke arah San Zang sebelum serangan meriam itu terkena ke arahnya! San Zang sekarang berada dalam gendongan kedua tanganku, lolos dari serangan Shui Gui itu! Begitu Shui Gui itu mendarat, seperti rekannya juga, dia langsung terbakar hangus dan meleleh.

Ya Tian! Taigong Wang dan Wukong! Memang benar mereka tidak terbakar hangus, tetapi dengan lantai yang ikut terbakar dan meleleh ini, mereka jatuh dari tempat mereka berpijak!

"_Bao tiao ru lei_!"

Dua buah sayap api keluar dari tubuhku, kemudian melayang, yang satu ke arah Taigong Wang dan yang satu kearah Wukong. Sayap api itu mengangkat mereka! Syukurlah!

Yaoguai yang tida tahu diri itu masih berani menyumpah meski sebentar lagi akan musnah. "Kau...! Kau melanggar peraturan!"

"Peraturan? Peraturan apa?" Tanyaku balik dengan suara lantang. "Sejak awal di permainan ini hanya ada kecurangan saja! Dimana _jiang_-mu, T'an Mo, yang pengecut luar biasa itu? Dan jumlahmu yang jauh lebih besar itu! Dan sejak awal kau menjadikan tiga temanku sebagai _bing_! Rantai dan pilar yang mengurungku, semuanya! Semua itu curang!" Seruku sekuat tenaga. "Tidak ada peraturan dalam permainan ini!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yaoguai itu menjerit kesakitan dalam panasnya api yang membakarnya. "Terkutuk kau, Phoenix! TERKUTUK!"

Omongannya sudah tidak kuperhatikan lagi.

Ya Tian... akhirnya kegilaan ini selesai juga...

... atau belum?

Lantai yang tak kasat mata itu, ditambah dengan garis-garis yang membentuk papan _xiangqi,_ memang sudah tidak ada sekarang. Semuanya jatuh ke bawah kegelapan tak berdasar ini, berikut Yaoguai-yaoguai yang masih tersisa. Mungkin ada yang masih hidup tapi terbakar. Mungkin juga ada yang sudah musnah. Yang pasti, mereka semua sudah musnah! Semua ini... berkat teman-teman yang membantuku!

Wukong dan Taigong Wang langsung terbang ke arahku.

"Whoa! Kukira aku akan mati!" Wukong tertawa sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Untung saja... benar-benar tepat pada waktunya!" Taigong Wang menyahut.

San Zang yang ada di gendonganku merangkul leherku erat-erat! "Wuah! Lu Xun memang hebat! Memang keren luar biasa!" Kemudian dia terhenti sejenak, melepaskanku, dan bicara lagi. "Tunggu sebentar. Pertarungan sudah selesai. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu '_da ge_'. Tidak boleh ada 'Lu Xun', 'Lu Xun' lagi!"

Aku tertawa ringan. "Kalau ingin memanggilku 'Lu Xun' selamanya juga tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Sementara masih menikmati kemenangan kami, tiba-tiba dari bawah, sesuatu menarikku!

"Ahhh!" Aku berteriak kaget. Celaka! Oh iya! T'an Mo masih belum dikalahkan! Dia masih ada di suatu tempat di sini! Aneh benar, kenapa hanya aku saja tetapi Wukong dan Taigong Wang tidak? Jangan-jangan... T'an Mo ingin menantangku satu lawan satu?

"Wukong!" Dengan cepat, aku melemparkan San Zang ke arah Wukong, yang langsung ditangkap oleh kedua tangannya. "Teman-teman! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Aku tidak sempat mendengar jawaban mereka lagi, sebab aliran udara ini dengan cepatnya menghempaskanku ke bawah, begitu cepatnya hingga punggungku terasa sakit! Ugh... San Zang, Wukong, Taigong Wang, kalian harus selamat...!

Mataku kututup erat-erat. Pedang di tanganku masih kugenggam sedikitpun tak kubiarkan longgar. Aku akan dibawa ke tempat pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, pertarungan antara aku dan T'an Mo! Dan pertarungan ini... aku yang bertarung melawannya.

Tapi... kenapa hanya aku seorang diri? Apakah ini karena keinginan T'an Mo sendiri...

... atau memang mungkin hanya akulah yang sanggup bertarung dengannya?

Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang lain, baik dari _Tian Shang_ maupun _Ren Huan_, yang bisa mengalahkannya selain _Tai Yang_ maupun aku! Oh iya! Mungkin begitulah! _Tai Yang_ tidak bisa berada di _Di Yu_! Karena itulah aku yang harus ke tempat ini dan mengalahkannya! Cuma aku... cuma aku yang bisa!

Ini... tanggung jawab yang besar sekali dibebankan padaku... Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya sekarang, jika aku kalah olehnya di tempat ini, maka selama-lamanya T'an Mo tidak akan mati! Aku harus menang! Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh T'an Mo di tempat ini! Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan semua orang yang telah mempercayaiku, yang sekarang ada di belakangku mendukungku dari belakang!

T'an Mo...! Kau akan kukalahkan atas segala kejahatan yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku!

Mataku kubuka sekarang. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di tempat yang lain lagi.

Tempat ini... benar-benar aneh.

Aku berada di dalam sebuah jam pasir. Jam pasir itu diletakkan secara horisontal sehingga aku berdiri di atas dinding kaca dari salah satu sisi bola kaca tersebut, bukan di dasarnya. Sementara pada salah dasar jam pasir yang terdekat denganku sekarang, aku melihat sebuah gambar yang sangat familiar, gambar matahari, bulan, dan bumi. Gambar itu... persis dengan yang ada di ruang berbentuk lingkaran di _Tian Shang_!

Dasar bola kaca yang satunya lagi dari jam pasir itu tidak berbentuk lingkaran melainkan segi lima. Yang menyambung antara ruang itu dan ruang tempat aku berada sekarang, seperti bentuk jam pasir pada umunya, hanya sebuah lorong kecil yang menjadi leher jam pasir tersebut.

Dan satu lagi keanehan yang kulihat. Di luar jam pasir ini, yang ada di sekelilingku hanya cahaya putih saja! Sungguh berbeda dengan ruang bola kaca satunya dimana di luarnya hanyalah terdapat kegelapan!

Apa maksudnya ini?

Bingung, aku segera berlari mendekat ke leher jam pasir ini, mencoba untuk berpindah ke ruang satunya yang gelap itu. Namun, sebelum aku sampai, aku mendengar sebuah suara, yang asalnya memang dari ruang tersebut!

"Selamat datang, Lu Xun!" Dari tempat ini, melalui leher jarum pasir yang kecil, aku bisa melihat sosok T'an Mo di hadapanku. Yah, dia muncul dengan wujud aslinya, bukan wujud palsunya yang sangat dibuat-buat itu. Pedang yang berada di tanganku semakin kugenggam erat-erat. "Atau kau lebih suka dipanggil '_linggongzi_'? Atau '_Zuan Jin_'?"

"Hmph." Aku tersenyum mengejek. "Bahkan kalau kau ingin memanggilku 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada' pun tidak apa-apa! Toh sebentar lagi kau akan mati di tanganku!"

T'an Mo tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu kerasnya hingga memenuhi setiap bagian dalam dari jam pasir raksasa ini. "Aku menunggu waktu itu, Lu Xun!" Serunya. Hmmm... aneh. Kenapa saat San Zang, Wukong, dan Taigong Wang memanggilku dengan 'Lu Xun', aku suka sekali? Tetapi tidak ketika T'an Mo yang memanggilku? Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak suka T'an Mo memanggilku atau menyebutku dengan nama apapun!

"Kau lihat dimana kita berada sekarang?" Tanya T'an Mo. Sekali lagi aku mengedarkan pandangan mata ke sekelilingku. "Tempat berbentuk seperti jam pasir ini memiliki dua ruang, yang hanya disambungkan dengan satu lorong saja. Ruang tempat kau berada adalah teritorimu, dan ruang ini adalah teritoriku!" Oh, aku mengerti. Jadi ruangan tempat aku berada sekarang, yang di luarnya hanya terdapat cahaya putih saja, adalah tempatku, sementara yang gelap itu adalah tempatnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa, bahwa di tempat ini _Tian Shang_ dan _Di Yu_ bertemu?"

"APAAAAA?"

"Iya! Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin teman-temanmu itu sekarang sampai di _Tian Shang_ sekarang!" T'an Mo tertawa keras sekali lagi. "Sebenarnya jarak antara _Tian Shang_ dan _Di Yu_ itu hanya setipis ini saja! Hanya setipis lorong ini!"

Aku menggeram marah sambil menyahut balik. "Yang benar saja! Meski sedekat ini, tetapi ada perbedaan yang tidak bisa dijembatani!" Seruku. "Tempatmu itu gelap sekali! Sama seperti _Di Yu_! Sementara tempat aku berada adalah cahaya! Sama seperti _Tian Shang_! Mana bisa cahaya dan kegelapan bersatu?"

Setiap kali mendengar tawa T'an Mo, kemarahanku langsung memuncak! Makhluk ini...! Dialah yang berani-beraninya melawan _Tai Yang_, dia yang menculik _Tai Yin_, menipu Yangmei, menyebabkan _Ren Huan_ dipenuhi dengan kegelapan! Makhluk busuk seperti ini harus dimusnahkan!

"Kau ingin coba, Lu Xun?" Tanya T'an Mo dengan nada mengejek, seolah aku ini hanyalah orang yang tidak berdaya, yang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi! Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi keberadaannya yang hanya mendatangkan kesusahan itu akan kumusnahkan dengan pedangku ini? "Kalau begitu, maju dan bertarunglah melawanku!"

"Huh! Memang itu yang akan kulakukan!"

Dengan begitu, sambil tetap menggenggam pedang di tanganku, aku menerjang maju ke depan, melewati lorong kecil itu dan masuk ke ruang kegelapan tempat T'an Mo berada. Dia masih tidak bergeming sedikit pun, malah menungguku dengan senyum merendahkannya itu! Baiklah, semakin bagus untukku!

Sekujur tubuhku bersinar dengan aura berapi-api, yang menggambarkan kemarahanku. Ya, sebesar inilah kemarahanku padanya! Kalau aura apiku ini tidak bisa menghanguskannya, maka pedangkulah yang akan membinasakannya!

Aku melompat, kemudian mengayunkan pedangku ke bawah!

Dan sepertinya, terlalu mudah untuk serangan itu jika terkena begitu saja kan?

Tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya! T'an Mo tidak menghindar saat seranganku mengenainya! Jadi, sesudah satu ayunan pedang itu sampai, aku melanjutkannya dengan menebas dan menusukanya, berkali-kali. Baru sesudah itu, aku bersalto ke belakang untuk melihat hasil seranganku.

Tapi... betapa terkejutnya aku... dia tidak terluka sedikitpun!

"Hooo... jadi hanya segitu serangan terbaikmu?" T'an Mo menyeringai mengejek. Ugh... kenapa dia bisa tidak mempan pada seranganku? "Kau seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan pedang mainan saja! Hanya terasa gatal! Apa _Tai Yang_-mu itu tidak pernah mengajarimu cara bertarung dengan pedang yang benar?"

"Kau...!" Gigiku menggertak karena marah. "Jangan sekali-sekali menghina _Tai Yang_!"

Sekali lagi aku menyerangnya. Kali ini, senjatanya yang berupa tongkat besar dengan kedua pisau berbentuk sabit yang luar biasa besar di kedua ujungnya, muncul di tangannya! Ia menangkis seranganku sehingga terjadilah adu senjata yang berat! Ugh...! Kekuatannya... luas biasa! Pedang dan sabit yang bertemu sampai menciptakan percikan-percikan api!

"Kau kelihatannya kesulitan!" Sahut T'an Mo saat melihatku mati-matian mempertahankan pedangku. "Mana teman-temanmu itu? Kenapa tidak kau panggil saja mereka?"

Sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada adu senjata ini, aku membalas T'an Mo dengan suara yang lantang luar biasa sengitnya. "Mereka sudah bertarung sepenuh hati sampai mati-matian sebelum ini! Dan aku sudah mempercayai mereka sepenuhnya!" Jawabku. Karena kuatnya T'an Mo, kakiku sampai terdorong mundur. "Sekarang gantian mereka yang mempercayaiku dan menyerahkan pertarungan ini padaku!"

"Oh, jadi begitu?" T'an Mo menukas. "Kuharap, kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan temanmu!"

Kekuatan T'an Mo bertambah dua kali lipat! Ughhh... aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi! Pada akhirnya, aku terjatuh tetapi masih tetap menggenggam pedangku. Belum sempat berdiri, sabit itu nyaris saja membunuhku! Untung aku segera menghindar ke samping! T'an Mo terus-menerus memukulkan sabit itu ke arahku berkali-kali sementara aku hanya bisa bergulingan menghindari segala serangan yang menggila itu!

Sial...! Kalau begini terus, aku pasti akan mati!

Jadi, aku terpaksa melakukan pertaruhan! Saat sabit itu datang lagi, aku langsung menangkisnya dengan pedangku sehingga sekarang sabit itu tersangkut pada senjataku ini.

"Oh, kau masih punya sisa kekuatan?"

"Punya! Karena aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Sekarang saatnya! Segera sebelum sabit itu menghancurkan kepalaku, aku langsung memanfaatkan tenaga T'an Mo yang kuat itu untuk mendorongku ke arahnya, baru sesudah itu dengan secepat kilat menusuk kakinya dengan pedangku!

T'an Mo mengerang kesakitan. "Ugh! Sialan kau...!"

"Hanya segitu saja sudah kesakitan?" Tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. "Ternyata kau jauh lebih lemah dari aku yang katamu hanya manusia rendahan saja!" Hei, aku tidak bercanda! T'an Mo tertusuk kakinya begitu saja sudah kesakitan, bagaimana denganku yang saat itu kedua kaki, tangan, dan bahuku tertusuk oleh dahan pohon kegelapan itu?

"Hmph! Baiklah! Saatnya menunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya dari jam pasir ini!" T'an Mo berdiri tegak. Aura kegelapan yang melingkupi tubuhnya semakin kuat! Begitu kuatnya hingga aku yang melihatnya saja seperti terserap ke dalamnya! Dan, bukan hanya itu, kegelapan yang ada di luar jam pasir ini mulai merambat, meluas ke arah cahaya di luar ruanganku juga!

Dan, sebelum aku sadar apapun, jam pasir yang tadi horisontal ini tiba-tiba terbalik! Ruang kegelapan yang menjadi teritori T'an Mo berada di atas, sementara ruang cahayaku berada di bawah! Dan aku... aku terjatuh ke bawah, ke ruanganku!

"HAHAHA! SAMBUTLAH KEGELAPAN!" Seru T'an Mo. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku melihat serpihan-serpihan seperti pasir berwarna hitam ikut berjatuhan ke arahku, layaknya jarum pasir sungguhan! Aku jatuh melewati lorong itu, kemudian tubuhku mendarat terhantam pada dasar jam pasir berbentuk lingkaran ini.

Pasir-pasir berwarna hitam itu juga ikut jatuh, kini siap menimbunku!

T'an Mo, masih berdiri di sebelah mulut lorong itu, tertawa melihatku. "Hati-hati, Lu Xun! Jangan sampai mati karena tertimbun kegelapan!"

Ugh... aku sudah tahu!

Jadi aku segera berdiri, kemudian perpindah ke tepi lingkaran itu sementara seluruh pasir itu berjatuhan dan menggunung di tengah. Lama kelamaan mencapai bagian tepi ini juga! Sial... menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh tidak akan membawaku kemanapun! Dan kalau menggunakan kekuatan untuk terbang, hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja! Lagipula, aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat T'an Mo itu!

Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai seluruh pasir itu berjatuhan. Saat kakiku mulai terpendam, aku cepat-cepat melompat dan naik ke tempat yang lebih tinggi!

Hingga akhirnya, pasir itu habis dan benar-benar sudah menggunung. Bagus! Dengan begitu, aku langsung menerjang ke puncak pasir yang sudah menggunung itu, kemudian melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh melewati lorong itu. Begitu melihat T'an Mo, langsung kuayunkan lagi pedang itu!

"Hahaha! Tidak mempan! Tidak akan mempan!" Benar... dengan sabitnya yang besar itu, dia bisa menangkis serangan apapun dariku! Tapi... kenapa? Bukankah Taigong Wang bilang saat aku mati, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sudah dilumpuhkan seluruhnya oleh kekuatan cahayaku? Dan bukankah aku makin kuat? Lalu... kenapa T'an Mo tidak mempan pada seranganku? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Melihat seranganku yang gagal, aku melompat ke belakang dan berdiri berhadapan dengan T'an Mo di sebelah mulut lorong. Hanya lorong inilah yang menjadi pemisah antara aku dan T'an Mo sekarang.

"Kau tahu kenapa seranganmu tetap saja tidak mempan, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai mengejek. "Kuberitahu! Karena saat kau mati, aku tidak ada di tempat itu! Kekuatan cahayamu itu sama sekali tidak melumpuhkanku seperti Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain!"

"APA?" Bukan main kagetnya aku mendengar hal itu. Pantas saja... pantas saja waktu itu T'an Mo tidak ada di sana! Sewajarnya, T'an Mo yang begitu bencinya padaku tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk menyiksa dan membunuhku! Dan... pantas saja malam sebelum itu T'an Mo mencoba membuat aku lari dari kematianku! Rupanya begitu... dia tahu... bahwa dia akan kalah justru saat aku mati!

Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang mengagetkanku...

"Kau... kau tahu bahwa Yaoguai-yaoguai itu akan kehilangan kekuatannya ketika aku mati..." Tanyaku dengan suara tidak percaya. "Tetapi... kau tetap membiarkan mereka...?"

T'an Mo tertawa. Sial...! Dia benar-benar tertawa seolah aku ini adalah makhluk yang paling bodoh di jagad raya ini! "Yaoguai-yaoguai itu? Mereka tahunya hanya ingin menyiksamu saja! Hanya itu nafsu mereka! Sama sekali tidak punya otak untuk berpikir! Bagus kan jika mereka diberi kesempatan bersenang-senang seperti itu?"

"Mereka adalah anak buahmu sendiri!" Seruku dengan sengit bukan main. "Kau tahu mereka akan mati, tetapi kenapa tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolong mereka? Atau setidaknya memperingatkan mereka?"

"Hmph! Tidak ada gunanya tetap membiarkan mereka hidup! Aku lebih baik kehilangan semua Yaoguai-yaoguai lemah itu daripada kehilangan kesempatan melihatmu dibantai oleh mereka dan mati perlahan-lahan!" Balasnya. T'an Mo... berkata begitu? Makhluk ini bahkan peduli kepada anak buahnya saja tidak! "Aku saja cukup untuk mengalahkanmu! Tidak butuh mereka!"

Tanganku terkepal kuat-kuat. Sungguh, makhluk yang bernama T'an Mo ini keberadaannya harus dilenyapkan! Gigiku yang menggertak perlahan-lahan terbuka untuk membalas perkataannya yang kejam dan tak berperasaan itu. "Mereka itu... bukankah dulunya mereka juga penghuni _Tian Shang_? Sama seperti kau dan aku!" Tanganku yang gemetar karena marah teracung ke arahnya. "Tetapi... kau mengelabuhi mereka sampai ikut bersamamu melawan kami!" Rasanya emosi yang meluap-luap dari hatiku ini tidak bisa terbendung lagi! "Dan sekarang... kau... kau membuang mereka!"

"Ya... ya... ya... semua yang kau katakan itu benar!" Jawabnya santai tanpa ambil pusing sedikitpun, sama sekali tidak melihat bahwa jawabannya itu begitu menggetarkan jiwa! "Mereka itu dulunya juga teman-temanmu, dan aku berhasil membuat mereka semua melawan kalian, kan? Sekarang, kalau aku membuang mereka, kau mau apa?"

Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam. Jari-jari tanganku yang menggenggam sampai menusuk telapak tanganku hingga berdarah.

"Kau mau menangis? Mau bersedih?" T'an Mo tertawa puas melihatku. "Yah, kau memang cengeng, sama saja seperti dulu!"

Aku mengangkat kepala menatapnya lurus, sekaligus menunjukkan mataku yang masih kering. "Aku tidak menangisi mereka! Mereka ingin memberontak adalah pilihannya sendiri!" Seruku sambil mengacungkan pedangku ke arahnya. "Aku hanya marah... mengetahui bahwa makhluk sebusuk kau sampai sekarang masih dibiarkan malang-melintang di langit bumi ini!"

"Coba saja hancurkan aku kalau kau bisa! Terima ini!"

Sabit besar itu diayunkannya ke arahku. Aku cepat-cepat menghindar dengan menjatuhkan diri ke lorong di depanku, dengan begitu terjatuh di atas gundukan pasir di ruang cahaya teritoriku. T'an Mo juga ikut menjatuhkan dirinya melalui lorong itu.

Tetapi, sebelum aku bisa berdiri, pasir itu entah bagaimana menghisapku seperti pasir hisap! Aku... aku terserap ke dalamnya! Dan celakanya, T'an Mo entah bagaimana sudah di depanku, kemudian sekali lagi mengayunkan sabitnya!

Aku berhasil mengindar. Sabit itu hanya menggores pipiku saja.

"Pasir ini makin lama makin habis, tetapi saat itulah pasir ini dapat menghisapmu!" Seru T'an Mo.

Sebelum dia menyerangku, aku segera melompat terlebih dahulu ke bagian tepi dari ruangan berbentuk lingkaran ini. T'an Mo mengikutiku. Benar-benar sekarang aku hanya bisa berlari sambil menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh agar tidak terserap sekaligus menghindari serangannya yang membabi buta! Bagaimana ini...? Syukurlah aku berlari lebih cepat darinya, meski itu tidak berarti aku selamat. Melihat sabitnya yang tidak cukup untuk menggapaiku sekarang, ia melemparkan senjatanya itu berkali-kali.

"Huh! Kau ini hanya bisa lari saja!"

"_Zou wei shang ce_-strategi yang terbaik adalah tahu kapan untuk lari! Lebih baik lari dan menyusun ulang rencana daripada mati sia-sia di tangan musuh!" Seruku.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar bangga rupanya menjadi seorang ahli strategi!"

"Tentu saja!"

Sekali lagi sabit itu dilemparkan. Tetapi kali ini tidak ke arahku melainkan ke pedang yang tergenggam di tanganku! Sabit itu dengan cepatnya mengait pedangku dan membawanya pergi ke arah T'an Mo!

Pedang itu sekarang jatuh di depan T'an Mo. "Jadi ini _Feng-jian, _pedang Phoenix yang katanya memiliki kekuatan luar biasa itu?" Gumam T'an Mo sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Sama sekali tidak ada keistimewaannya sedikitpun!"

Baru saja T'an Mo akan memegang pedang itu, tetapi pedang itu sudah mengeluarkan cahaya kuat sebelum disentuh! T'an Mo nyaris saja terpelanting!

"Apa itu?" Teriaknya sambil menggeram marah.

"Kekuatan luar biasa itu adalah tidak bisa disentuh oleh kegelapan!" Seruku lantang. "Kau yang kegelapan itu tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa menyentuhnya! Pada pedang itu sudah terkena baik darah _Tai Yang_ maupun darahku!"

Sesudah berkata begitu, dari kejauhan sini aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan pedang tersebut! Kalau Yangmei bisa mengendalikan _piao_-nya, maka kenapa aku tidak? Pedang itu pun mengeluarkan aura berapi-api sepertiku, kemudian dengan cepatnya langsung melesat begitu cepat menghujam dada T'an Mo!

"Berhasil!" Sahutku penuh harap. Pedang itu kemudian bergerak kembali ke tanganku.

Tetapi rupanya aku salah besar! T'an Mo memang terluka karena serangan itu, tetapi tidak berarti ia sudah kalah!

"Kau kira serangan seperti itu cukup mengalahkanku?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa. Tawanya yang keras dan mengerikan itu... seolah jiwanya sudah gila! Dan memang makhluk tak berperasaan seperti ini sudah gila sejak awal! "Aku ini bukan sepertimu yang cuma manusia lemah! Aku tidak punya jantung atau apapun yang menjadi titik lemah, yang kalau berhasil diserang berarti aku akan mati!" Kurang ajar...! Saat dia mengatakan 'manusia lemah' itu, betapa marahnya aku! Bukan hanya karena di satu sisi aku juga seorang manusia, tetapi juga karena aku punya banyak sekali teman-teman manusia yang baik, yang kuat dan selalu mendukungku, bukanya hanya sekedar manusia lemah!

Kaisar Sun Ce dan Da Qiao, Jendral Ling Tong, Jendral Gan Ning, Jendral Lü Meng, Penasihat Zhou, Zhou Ying, Putri Sun Shang Xiang... Kaisar Cao Cao yang sekarang kupanggil 'ayah', Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan, Jendral Zhang He... Kaisar Liu Bei, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu... Mereka semua bukan manusia lemah!

Tanpa kusadari, pasir hitam yang sedari tadi mengancam nyawaku ini sudah menghilang seluruhnya. Jam pasir itupun kembali berubah horisontal. T'an Mo kembali ke ruangan kegelapan teritorinya di balik lorong itu..

"Kurang ajar...!" Geramku. "Mereka bukan manusia lemah! Mereka adalah teman-temanku!"

Dengan begitu, sekali lagi aku menerjang ke arahnya. Aku melewati ruangan cahaya teritoriku, kemudian masuk melalui lorong kecil itu. Namun... alangkah kagetnya aku saat menyadari aku tidak bisa melewatinya! Ada sebuah selaput tipis berwarna hitam yang mencegah aku melewatinya!

"Huh!" Seruku sambil mengayunkan pedang. "Menganggu saja!"

Tetapi percuma, selaput kegelapan yang pasti dibuat oleh T'an Mo itu sangat lentur, hingga pedangku sama sekali tidak berhasil merobeknya!

Bahkan... tidak hanya itu... selaput itu makin mendekat ke arahku, memaksaku mundur kembali ke ruangan cahayaku! Makin mendekat, hingga aku benar-benar terjepit! Tidak begitu jauh dibelakangku sekarang adalah dasar dari jam pasir itu!

"Kalau kau tergencet selaput hitam itu, kau pasti akan mati, Lu Xun!"

Ugh... mendengar suaranya saja membuatku muak! Telingaku sampai gatal rasanya. "Diamlah kau! Dari tadi kau banyak bicara sekali! Apa mentang-mentang karena kau akan mati lalu kau sekarang memuas-muaskan mulut besarmu itu untuk berbicara terus?" Umpatku sambil berpikir keras bagaimana cara menghancurkan selaput ini! Kalau tidak, benar-benar aku pasti akan tergencet!

Selaput... kalau misalnya diisi dengan banyak angin, tentunya selaput itu akan membengkak dan lama-kelamaan akan meletus pecah, bukan?

Kalau begitu...

"_Xiao tian qi xi_!"

Seketika itu juga, hembusan angin yang kuat memenuhi ruang antara dasar jarum jam ini adan selaput tersebut. Dengan banyaknya angin ini, maka selaput tersebut makin membengkak! Aku berhasil! Sebentar lagi tentu selaput itu akan pecah!

Di kepalaku, terlintas kata-kata T'an Mo barusan. Benar juga... saat tadi pedangku sudah menusuk dadanya, rupanya dia memang tidak mati seperti manusia pada umumnya! Dan dia berkata bahwa dia tidak punya titik lemah! Benarkah itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya membohongiku saja? Pikir! Tidak mungkin dia tidak punya titik lemah! Pasti ada! Pasti ada!

Kalaupun tidak ada, berarti titik lemah itu yang harus dibuat...

Oh iya! Aku ingat! T'an Mo ini adalah makhluk yang terkenal sombong bukan buatan! Dan justru karena itu jugalah dia berani mengataiku manusia lemah lah, makhluk tak pantas ada lah, semua itu!

Berarti... jangan-jangan kelemahannya berada di bagian yang paling atas dari tubuhnya?

Titik lemahnya ada di kepalanya!

Bersamaan dengan aku mendapatkan kesimpulan itu, selaput kegelapan ini pecah! Tekanan angin di dalam yang luar biasa besar menghantamku seketika dan langsung membuatku nyaris terbang mengerjang ke ruangan kegelapan teritori T'an Mo! Pedang di tanganku sudah kugenggam erat-erat, siap memberikan serangan jitu yang paling kuat!

T'an Mo, yang begitu kagetnya tidak sempat melakukan apapun untuk menghindar!

"MATILAH KAU, T'AN MO!"

Aku meluncur dengan cepat, sampai kemudian ujung pedangku berhasil menusuk dahinya! Pedang itu menembus kepalanya!

"!"

Selesaikah pertarungan ini?

Tubuh T'an Mo tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang lebih dasyat lagi! Yang begitu dasyatnya hingga membuat tempat itu terasa berguncang. T'an Mo... T'an Mo mengamuk! T'an Mo mengamuk saat aku berhasil mengetahui titik lemahnya! Sekarang ia benar-benar buas dan berbahaya seperti binatang terluka!

Dan, dengan berguncangnya tempat itu, sekali lagi jam pasir ini terbalik! Lagi-lagi dengan ruangan kegelapan teritori T'an Mo berada di atas sementara ruang cahaya teritoriku di bawah! Pasir-pasir hitam itu keluar lagi!

Dan... dan kali ini... kali ini keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya! T'an Mo yang sudah luar biasa mengamuknya hingga meningkat kekuatannya beberapa kali lipat itu mencengkram bahuku, kemudian ikut jatuh di atasku melewati lorong dan ke teritoriku! Seketika itu juga kami menghantam dasar jarum pasir, dengan aku terbaring terlentang di bawah sementara T'an Mo duduk di atasku! Kedua tangannya masih tidak terlepas mencengkram bahuku kuat-kuat hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak!

"T'an Mo!" Seruku panik bercampur takut saat melihat pasir-pasir hitam itu berjatuhan di atasku, mulai mengubur tubuhku! "Lepaskan aku!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Seru T'an Mo, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnnya. Suaranya itu... terdengar luar biasa menakutkan menggetarkan seisi tempat ini!

"Kau gila?" Balasku sambil meronta-ronta, hanya untuk membuat cengkraman T'an Mo di tanganku makin kuat saja! "Kalau kau tetap di situ, kita berdua akan terpendam hidup-hidup dalam pasir ini! Kau sendiri juga akan mati!"

T'an Mo malah tertawa. "Kau tidak sadar, heh, Lu Xun? Pasir-pasir ini sebenarnya adalah bagian dari tubuhku! Menjadi satu denganku!" Sekarang salah satu tangannya berpindah ke leherku. "Aku tidak akan terpendam di tempat ini, justru kau yang akan mati! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Celaka! CELAKA! Ini benar-benar gawat!

"HAHAHA! Betapa lamanya aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini!" T'an Mo sekali lagi tertawa, sambil menguatkan cekikannya di leherku! Ahhhh...! Sial...! "Aku sudah menunggu beribu-ribu tahun lamanya untuk melihatmu seperti ini, tidak berdaya di bawahku! Kalau kau ingin selamat, cepat menangis dan memohonlah padaku untuk melepaskanmu!"

"Sampai matahari terbit di sebelah barat pun hal itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Oh, ya?" Kali ini, tangan T'an Mo yang satunya juga mencengkram leherku, mencekikku kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangannya! Ughhh... Tidak... bisa... bernafas...! "Kalau begitu, kau mati saja!"

Sial... udara yang tersisa di tenggorokanku nyaris habis...! Bagaimana ini...?

Rasanya... kesadaran mulai meninggalkanku...

Aku hanya bisa samar-sama merasakan salah satu tangan T'an Mo berpindah dari leherku ke pipiku, kemudian sayup-sayup mendengar suaranya sementara mataku perlahan terpejam. "Rupanya Yangmei, dan segala Yaoguai-yaoguai itu benar... kau memang pantas dipanggil '_Zuan Jin_'..." Sial... aku bahkan sudah terlalu lemah untuk berpikir apakah kata-kata itu ditujukan sebagai ejekan atau pujian... "Kau dipanggil '_linggongzi_'. _Ling_-cantik, cocok sekali denganmu... Dimanapun, selalu Phoenix, terutama yang Feng, selalu digambarkan sebagai burung api yang begitu indah dan cantik, kan? Yang bulunya berwarna matahari dengan sayap tujuh warna?"

Hah...?

"Sekarang, aku akan menikmati merusak kecantikan itu!"

Mataku terpejam seluruhnya. Aku benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

Tanganku yang digenggam kuat-kuat oleh T'an Mo, seluruh tubuhku yang tidak bisa bergerak... Celaka... Kalau aku pingsan di saat-saat seperti ini, aku pasti akan...

"_Lu Xun..."_

Hah? Siapa itu memanggilku? Suara itu... kalau tidak salah ingat...

"_Lu Xun... maafkan aku..."_

Suara Yangmei, kan?

Betapa inginnya aku membuka mataku, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Bergerak sedikit pun saja tidak bisa. Kali ini bukannya karena aku berada dalam genggaman T'an Mo, tetapi ada sesuatu yang dingin dan keras mengikat tangan, kaki, pinggang, dan leherku. Sepertinya rantai. Rantai yang besar mengikatku. Dan aku sedang terbaring di sesuatu yang keras, mungkin sebuah meja, dengan beberapa benda tipis, mungkin berhelai-helai kertas, berserakan.

Sesuatu menyentuh tanganku perlahan. Aku tahu itu tangan Yangmei. Tangan Yangmei yang kecil dan dan lemah dan bergetar. Dia mendekatkan tanganku yang terikat rantai ini ke wajahnya, kemudian membiarkan airmatanya membasahi tanganku. Ahhh... kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku untuk menghapus airmata itu dari wajahnya?

_Meimei... kenapa kau menangis...?_

"_Lu Xun... jangan pergi... aku tidak mau sendirian... aku ingin selalu bersamamu..."_

Kalau aku bisa, mungkin mataku sudah berair sekarang. Tetapi menangis bersamanya pun aku bahkan tidak bisa.

"_Lu Xun... kau sudah janji... kau sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian...!"_

Iya... aku memang sudah berjanji... dan sekarang aku baru tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menepatinya. Aku benar-benar menyesal mengingkarinya, tetapi sungguh aku melakukannya bukan karena aku sengaja! Kalau aku boleh, aku ingin-ingin sekali bersamanya! Selamanya dia adalah putri kecilku yang sangat aku sayangi, yang akan kulindungi bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, yang akan kuberikan segala apapun yang aku punya padanya!

_Meimei..._

"Meimei..."

Sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba mendarat di tubuhku, membuatku terpelanting hingga menghantam lantai yang keras ini. Pasti T'an Mo. Entah bagaimana aku bisa tidak terpendam dalam pasir hitam ini, atau bagaimana aku bisa terlepas dari cengkramannya, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku merasa lemah sekali. T'an Mo menendangku sangat keras hingga tubuhku sakit semua.

"'Meimei', 'meimei' apa, hah?" Bentak T'an Mo. Kakinya diinjakkannya di atas dadaku. Ahhh...! Tulang rusukku seperti akan retak...!

"Lepaskan...!" Seruku dengan suara terengah-engah. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang kukatakan. Di dalam pikiranku hanya ada Yangmei dan Yangmei saja. Wajahnya yang sedang menangis dan airmatanya yang mengalir... air mata yang mengalir itu...

Kenapa dia masih menangis?

Aku sudah menangis, aku sudah meneteskan airmata, supaya dia tidak perlu bersedih lagi dan menangis...

Apa yang perlu ditangisi olehnya? Apakah karena kematianku?

T'an Mo menggenggam bahuku dengan kuat, kemudian melemparkan tubuhku begitu saja hingga menghantam dinding kaca. Sial... kekuatannya... benar-benar luar biasa...! Tapi, aku tidak boleh kalah di sini. Masih ada Yangmei yang sedang menangisiku, dan aku tidak boleh membiarkannya menangis seperti itu selamanya!

Aku bahkan... belum menyampaikan semua perasaanku padanya. Aku belum mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya, bahkan jauh sebelum dia meminta maaf padaku!

"Airmata itu..." Gumamku. "Airmata Meimei harus kuhapus..."

"Huh! Jangan mimpi!" T'an Mo berjalan mendekatiku, senjatanya yang luar biasa besar itu masih ada di tangannya. Perlahan, aku mulai menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya yang dipenuhi kemarahan dan kekesalan karena melihatku masih bernafas. Sesudah berada dekat benar denganku, sekali lagi dia mengayunkan sabit itu. "MATI KAU SEKARANG!"

"_Ou ruo la qiang_!"

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku, aku menggunakan kekuatan cahaya untuk menciptakan sebuah tembok pelindung yang mengeluarkan tujuh warna. Ugh... aku... tidak kuat lagi...!

"Kau masih bisar bertahan?" T'an Mo tertawa menang. "SIA-SIA SAJA! KAU AKAN MATI!"

Tetapi, tembok itu tidak kunjung hilang. Aku benar-benar terkejut, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk bereaksi. Yang kulihat hanyalah tembok cahaya itu tetap ada meski kekuatanku sudah habis, malah semakin kuat dan tebal...! Apakah... sebuah keajaiban terjadi...?

"KURANG AJAR! APA INI?"

Semakin pandanganku menajam, akhirnya aku melihat siapa yang berdiri di antara tembok itu dan aku yang masih terduduk lemah di sini.

"_Ou ruo la qiang_!"

... Yangmei!

Tapi, dia terlihat transparan saja, sama sekali tidak nyata. Iya, dia memang sebenarnya tidak ada di _Di Yu_ sekarang. Yang kulihat hanyalah bayangannya saja. Mungkin... mungkin ini berkat keinginannya yang begitu kuat untuk melihatku...

T'an Mo sekali lagi menggeram marah melihat bayangan itu. "KAU...! GADIS RENDAH! UNTUK APA ADA DI SINI?" Teriaknya dengan suara kasar membentak. Yangmei sama sekali tidak ketakutan barang sedikit pun, dan tetap menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungiku! "KAU ADA DI SINI, BERARTI KAU JUGA AKAN MATI!"

"Tidak masalah jika aku mati!" Balasnya. Seruan itu, seruan yang penuh semangat dan kemauan itu, suara yang penuh dengan pengharapan, yang lantang dan tidak mengenal takut... Tak salah lagi, dia memang Yangmei! Dan bukan Yangmei yang selama ini berkubang dalam kegelapan! Dia adalah Yangmei yang sudah berubah, bermandikan cahaya yang indah!

Dia benar-benar... sudah berubah...

Melihat ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa senangnya aku... betapa bahagianya aku...

Rupanya... pengorbananku sama sekali tidak sia-sia...

"Lu Xun sudah mati untukku! Sekarang, jika aku harus mati deminya pun, aku rela!" Lanjutnya, masih dengan suara yang sama. "Selama-lamanya, bahkan meskipun aku mati deminya, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikannya! Yang aku bisa hanya melakukan ini untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku!"

Yangmei...

T'an Mo tertawa mendengar itu. "Kalau begitu, sama saja! Kau pun harus mati! Tidak ada bedanya, bukan?"

"TENTU SAJA ADA!" Teriaknya dengan segenap suaranya, sampai membuat tenggorokannya parau. Meski aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu, dengan bahunya yang gemetar itu, dengan suaranya yang putus-putus dan terisak, Yangmei sedang menangis sekarang. "Kalaupun aku mati sekarang, tidak apa-apa untukku...!"

Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya... Meimei...

"Karena... dia telah mengizinkanku... tahu bagaimana rasanya disayangi... dianggap berharga... melihat cahaya..."

Aura cahaya yang seperti api, yang melingkupiku, kini juga melingkupi Yangmei. Kekuatannya luar biasa besar, bertambah berlipat ganda! T'an Mo yang melihatnya terkejut bukan buatan!

"...Sampai-sampai... dia menyayangiku jauh lebih dari dia menyayangi dirinya sendiri!"

Tembok itu tidak hanya menebal, tetapi juga membesar hingga membuat T'an Mo terpelanting! Sebuah ledakan cahaya yang begitu hebat dan luar biasanya sampai membuat tempat ini menjadi putih! Sama sekali tidak terlihat apapun! Ya, sama sekali tidak terlihat apapun, bahkan tempat pertarungan berbentuk jarum pasir ini sudah tidak terlihat lagi. T'an Mo juga.

Yang terlihat di depan mataku hanya Yangmei.

Ketika mataku bersirobok dengannya, waktu seakan terhenti.

Yangmei... Yangmei ada di depanku! Yangmei yang seperti dulu. Yangmei yang cantik, yang polos dan baik hati. Yang nakal, suka mengganggu orang lain, sukanya hanya bermain dan bermalas-malasan saja, tetapi selalu ceria. Yangmei yang selalu tersenyum dan akan menerjang ke arahku sambil berseru 'Lu Xun! Meimei ada di sini sekarang!' atau 'Lu Xun! Meimei akan datang, jadi jangan lupa memasang senyum lebar!' atau 'Lu Xun! Bersiaplah, Meimei akan menyerangmu dengan pelukan lebar!'. Yangmei yang bersamanya aku akan memanjat pohon dan memetik buah yangmei untuk dimakan bersama...

Yangmei yang... sudah lepas dari kegelapan.

Mataku mulai basah, sama seperti matanya. Dengan kedua kakiku, aku mencoba berdiri.

"Lu Xun..." Suaranya terdengar begitu nyata di telingaku. Putri kecilku itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. Tetapi tidak sampai lama, dia sudah terjatuh lagi, menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Akulah yang menghampirinya. Aku yakin benar, ketika aku mendekat padanya sekarang, dia tidak akan lagi melukaiku atau lari dariku. "Meimei..." Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, segera aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Tangisannya semakin keras. Airmatanya membasahi pakaianku.

"Lu Xun... maaf... maaf... aku bersalah... maaf... maafkan aku... aku bersalah... maaf..."

Entah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Permintaan maaf itu... akhirnya aku tahu bahwa dia sudah berubah...

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku. Mata peraknya yang indah dan lebar itu dipenuhi airmata. Segera aku menggunakan tanganku untuk menghapus airmatanya dengan lembut, meski sebenarnya aku sendiri sedang menangis.

Yangmei menggenggam tanganku erat-erat, seolah tidak mau melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Dia menghujani tanganku dengan airmata dan ciuman. "Dengan tanganmu yang selembut ini, kau menyembuhkanku, menghapus airmataku..." Suaranya pecah, bergetar dengan hebatnya. "... tapi... tapi aku malah... aku malah menghancurkan tangan yang lembut ini...! Sungguh, jika di dunia ini ada satu makhluk yang paling pantas dibenci, dimusnahkan, makhluk itu adalah aku! Tanganmu ini harusnya menghukumku...!"

Tanganku ini mana bisa digunakan untuk menamparnya, memukulnya, atau menyakitinya? Bagaimana kalau tidak menyembuhkan atau menghapus aimatanya?

"Meimei..." Tanganku yang lain membelai rambutnya yang sekarang kembali menjadi perak. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu tentang dirimu. Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang kau, bahkan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri, kau tetap seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku..."

Mata bening milik putri kecilku itu melebar sesaat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku lebih erat lagi, menumpahkan seluruh airmatanya di atas tanganku. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi... apa yang ada di hatinya, aku sudah tahu...

Sesudah keheningan yang hanya diisi oleh isak-tangis Yangmei, suaraku perlahan memenehui tempat kosong ini. "Kau tidak akan menghancurkan tanganku ini lagi, kan? Kau tidak membenciku lagi, kan?"

Matanya sekali lagi menatapku. Yangmei yang polos ini seperti buku yang terbuka, yang sangat mudah dibaca. Aku bisa membaca penyesalan yang begitu mendalam di hatinya. Tetapi, penyesalan itu bukanlah penyesalan yang tidak berpengharapan. "Tidak akan..." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. "Sesudah ini semua, mustahil aku bisa tidak sayang padamu...! Sekarang satu-satunya yang kuinginkan hanyalah bersama denganmu! Itu saja!"

Tanganku melingkari tubuhnya yang meringkuk dalam-dalam itu. Yangmei... Yangmei, putri kecilku, sudah kembali ke dalam pelukanku...

Sesudah tangisnya agak mereda, aku perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dengan tanganku, kemudian memberikan ciuman ringan di dahinya. "Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Yangmei..." Jawabku. "Tetapi kita tidak bisa langsung bersama..."

Yangmei terperanjat bukan buatan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Ketika bulan bersinar dengan terangnya, apakah dia akan terlihat indah di siang hari bersama dengan matahari?" Tanyaku. "Seperti kembang api _Chun jie_-festival musim semi, bulan yang bercahaya itu akan jauh lebih indah di malam hari, dimana ia berada di tengah kegelapan untuk menerangi langit... (1)"

Kedua tangan Yangmei menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "Tapi... Lu Xun, aku takut!"

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kalau aku tidak bersamamu, aku takut aku akan tertipu lagi oleh T'an Mo, kemudian melakukan hal-hal itu lagi padamu...!" Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak mau, Lu Xun! Tidak mau!"

Aku mengerti benar ketakutannya. Tetapi sekarang dia harus mandiri, dan membiarkan cahayanya menerangi malam yang gelap. "Meimei, ini saatmu untuk bersinar..." Jawabku. "Tenang saja. T'an Mo tidak akan pernah bisa menjebakmu lagi..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Karena kau adalah putri kecilku yang berharga, yang akan kulindungi apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah milikku, dan tidak akan pernah kubiarkan jatuh di tangan T'an Mo." Jawabku lembut tetapi tegas. "Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu. Meimei, yang menjamin ini bukan kau sendiri, tetapi aku. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Yangmei masih saja kelihatan ragu-ragu. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah tidak sabaran atau putus asa menghadapinya. "Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak pernah jauh dariku?"

"Tidak peduli bahwa matahari ada di siang hari dan bulan ada di malam hari, tetap saja bulan itu memantulkan cahaya matahari, kan?" Tanyaku. "Meimei, cahayaku sekarang menjadi milikmu juga. Kalau ada kegelapan yang menakutimu, gunakanlah kekuatan cahaya yang kuberikan padamu untuk menerangimu..."

"Kegelapan..." Yangmei menunduk sejenak. "Apa itu berarti... kau tidak akan memusnahkan T'an Mo sekarang?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, membuatnya bingung bukan main. Nada suaraku berubah. Kali ini aku mengucapkannya dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan. Seketika itu juga, suasana yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan haru sirna.

"Rasanya tidak seru kalau aku mengalahkannya seorang diri!" Seruku sambil mengulas senyum selebar mungkin. "Aku ingin mengalahkan T'an Mo bersamamu, dengan begitu ini akan menjadi kemenangan kita bersama!"

Yangmei membelalakkan matanya luar biasa lebar saat mendengar jawabanku.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanyaku sambil menyilangkan lengan dan tersenyum nakal. "Biasanya kau suka sekali bertarung, apalagi kalau bertarung melawan orang jahat!"

Putri kecil itu terdiam sejenak. Airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya sudah berhenti. Dia menatapku beberapa saat lamanya seperti orang tolol saja. Dan, sesudah agak lama, baru wajahnya yang penuh airmata itu berubah. Senyuman bersemangat, senyuman ceria dan penuh keyakinan menghiasi wajahnya. Mata peraknya sekarang berkilat-kilat oleh tekat kuat.

"Dimana kita akan melawannya bersama?" Tanyanya sambil melompat-lompat. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabaran ketika akan diajak ke taman bermain!

"Di _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut." Jawabku sambil masih menunjukkan senyum lebar. "Pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusulmu. Sesudah itu, kita akan bertarung bersama!"

Rasanya, segala kesedihan dan keharuan berakhir di titik ini. Yang ada di depanku dan Yangmei sekarang hanyalah petualangan yang tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan! Ini akan menjadi awal yang baru! Wah, benar-benar aku jadi teringat kembali saat pertama kali masuk ke Istana Jian Ye bersama Yangmei! Sebuah kehidupan yang baru, yang sama sekali terputus dari kesedihan di masa lalu!

Yangmei lantas menyambut ajakanku itu dengan semangat seperti biasanya. "Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu saat itu!" Jawabnya sambil berdiri. Aku juga. Tangannya mengepal, kemudian ia mengacungkan tinjuya ke udara. "KAU DAN AKU, KITA BERDUA AKAN MENGALAHKAN T'AN MO BERSAMA-SAMA!"

Aku mengangguk. Tangan kanan kami saling menggenggam satu sama lain. "Sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus terus melatih kemampuanmu! Kau harus bertumbuh makin hebat! Jangan pernah menyerah pada kegelapan dan jangan bermalas-malasan!"

"Siap, Lu Xun!"

Aku tertawa. Dia juga.

Dan dengan begitu, tempat itu perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Yangmei juga lenyap. Tetapi sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, aku sudah menyampaikan segala sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. Sekarang aku bisa berpisah dengannya dengan tenang.

Kembali lagi di tempat ini, bersama T'an Mo.

T'an Mo masih berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Dari mulutnya keluar sumpah serapah menyumpahi baik aku dan Yangmei. Persetan dengan semua itu. Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah menyudahi ini semua!

"T'an Mo," Aku menyahut. Dari tubuhku, sekali lagi aura cahaya keluar... malah kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya! Aura yang begitu kuatnya membuat dasar jam pasir yang kupijak ini juga ikut bercahaya, membuat ukiran-ukiran berbentuk matahari, bulan, dan bumi itu makin kentara! "Sekarang giliranku!"

Dengan begitu, jam pasir ini berbalik. Sekarang ruang cahaya teritoriku-lah yang berada di atas, sementara ruang kegelapan berada di bawah. Pasir sekali lagi jatuh. Tetapi pasir itu bukan pasir berwarna hitam yang gelap seperti tadi. Pasir yang jatuh kali ini berwarna seperti mutiara yang indah, yang memancarkan cahaya. Dan, seperti semua Yaoguai yang aku tahu, T'an Mo tidak berkutik begitu melihat cahaya yang begitu kuatnya.

"Akan kuberitahu satu hal, T'an Mo!" Seruku sambil melihatnya jatuh. Aku sendiri juga jatuh, tetapi sambil menerjangnya dengan mempersiapkan pedang di tanganku. "Satu-satunya perbedaan antara elemen lain dengan elemen cahaya dan kegelapan adalah, elemen apapun yang bertentangan, kemenangan dan kekalahan ditentukan lingkungan! Seperti api kalah pada air saat lingkungannya penuh air, dan baru akan menang ketika sekelilingnya penuh api!" Seruku dengan lantang, sampai memenuhi tempat itu.

T'an Mo jatuh dan menghantam dasar jam pasir satunya, yang berbentuk segi lima tempat teritorinya itu. Aku menerjangnya, sama cepatnya dengan pasir berwarna putih yang juga mulai menguburnya itu.

"Tetapi elemen cahaya dan kegelapan beda. Sekuat dan sehebat apapun kegelapan yang melingkupinya, cahaya sekecil apapun tetap akan menang. Dan karena itulah, sejak awal kegelapan ditakdirkan untuk kalah oleh cahaya!"

Sambil menyerukan itu, aku mendaratkan tusukan pedangku pada tubuh T'an Mo. Aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang aku punyai pada satu tusukan itu! Satu tusakan pertaruhan! Dan tepat bersamaan dengan itu, kekuatan cahaya yang begitu hebat mulai mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan T'an Mo.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGG!" T'an Mo mengerang kesakitan sementara tubuhnya mulai terpendam dalam pasir. Suaranya pun makin lama makin teredam. "KURANG AJAR! SIALAN KAU PHOENIX! DASAR MAKHLUK RENDAH TAK PANTAS ADA!"

Kucabut pedangku dari tubuhnya. "Kau tidak akan mati sekarang, T'an Mo." Kataku, yang hanya dibalas oleh geramannya saja. "Kemenanganku akan kubagi dengan Yangmei suatu saat."

Suara sumpahan T'an Mo makin lama makin tidak terdengar. Aku menatap ke atas, melihat pasir-pasir yang bercahaya itu. Tanganku kutengahdahkan menampung pasir-pasir itu. Dan saat melihatnya, tidak bisa tidak, seluruh ingatan sepertinya membanjiri kepalaku, seolah sebutir pasir adalah satu keping ingatanku. Ingatan... entah ingatan yang jauh maupun ingatan yang dekat... entah ingatan sebagai Phoenix maupun ingatan sebagai manusia...

Dengan begitu cepatnya layar-layar semua kejadian itu silih berganti di otakku. Anehnya, kejadian yang kulihat hanyalah yang meninggalkan kenangan indah...

"_...Justru kamilah yang harus berterima kasih padamu! Kami sudah dengar semuanya dari Meimei. Mulai sekarang kamu tinggal bersama kami di istana..."_

"_...Jika kau ingin, Lu Yi, mungkin saat umurmu genap dua belas tahun, aku akan mengajarkan semua ilmu strategi yang aku tahu padamu..."_

"_...Ling Tong memang sedikit tidak waras. Yang laki-laki ia bilang perempuan, yang perempuan ia bilang laki-laki. Jangan dimasukkan dalam hati!..."_

_"__...__Tidak mungkin kami tidak tahu! Memang sih pertama kami sama sekali tidak sadar. Tapi saat melihat bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Kaisar, kami jadi tahu siapa kau sebenarnya!__...__"_

"_...Meimei itu kakakku. Meski sepupu, tetapi dia tetap kuanggap kakak kandungku sendiri. __Sama seperti ayahku menganggap Kaisar Sun Ce dulu sebagai kakak kandungnya. Dan aku juga ingin mencarimu. Kau kan juga seorang kakak untukku.__..__"_

_"_Da ge_! Bersemangatlah! Tenang saja! Aku yakin _da ge_ pasti menemukan _da jie_!"_

_"Aku percaya kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya, _linggongzi_... Karena itu aku tidak ragu-ragu saat melindungimu."_

"Xiansheng_ Phoenix, kan? Makanya bisa mengendalikan api! Sekarang aku lebih terobsesi pada _xiansheng_ ketimbang kepada api!"_

_"Selamat siang, Lu _gege_!_Gege_ juga suka bermain di sini?"_

_"Jika kau tidak keberatan, Lu Xun,__ b__ersediakah kau menceritakan siapa kau sebenarnya? Mulai dari di Kerajaan Timur, kemudian bagaimana kau masuk ke Kerajaan Utara, dan perjalananmu sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat ini?"_

_"Ya sudah. Kurasa aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini.__Tetapi jika kedua jendral itu melakukan hal ini sekali lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"_

Ahhh... Segala ingatan yang indah ini...

Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan teman-temanku! Aku masih ingin bermain-main di _Ren Huan_! Aku suka sekali tempat itu. Sungguh!

Kakiku melompat setinggi yang aku bisa, hingga sampai pada lorong itu. Lorong ini satu-satunya yang mempertahankan antara ruang cahaya dan ruang kegelapan, kan? Baiklah kalau begitu! Lorong ini sebaiknya dihancurkan saja! Pedang yang ada di tanganku kuangkat tinggi-tinggi, sebelum kutusukkan ke kaca yang menjadi dindingnya. Dalam sekejap, kaca itu retak!

Seketika itu juga, sementara ruang kegelapan T'an Mo jatuh ke bawah ke jurang yang tak berujung, aku berseru sekuatnya, berharap agar suaraku sampai kepadanya. "Kau tidak salah ketika kau berkata aku tidak ada! Ya, untukmu aku memang tidak ada, sama seperti hatimu yang gelap itu mengatakan cahaya tidak ada!" Seruku dengan segenap kekuatan. "Tapi, yang tidak pantas ada itu kau, T'an Mo! Karena ketika ada cahaya, kegelapan itu tidak ada!"

Sesaat sesudah aku berkata begitu, tempat yang tadinya setengah cahaya setengah kegelapan itu kini berubah! Benar-benar kegelapan itu terusir oleh cahaya! Hanya cahaya dan cahaya saja yang menghujani tempat ini! Kegelapan sudah tidak ada lagi...!

Aku... aku menang...!

Aku memenangkan pertarungan ini!

Lalu, aku menatap ke atas, menyerukan sesuatu yang selalu akan diucapkan siapapun, oleh prajurit, oleh ahli strategi, oleh Gaibang, bahkan oleh anak-anak sekalipun, jika tugas mereka sudah terselesaikan.

"MISI SELESAI!"

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Seketika langsung terhantam oleh cahaya yang begitu kuat.

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat, di ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang aku tahu ada di _Tian Shang_. Rantai yang mengikat tubuhku hancur seluruhnya, begitu juga dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan berduri yang entah bagaimana bisa tumbuh di dalam ruangan ini. Segera aku berdiri dari meja tempat aku berbaring. Kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sebelum keluar, kulihat meja berwarna merah darah itu hancur dengan sendirinya.

Aku berhasil. Aku tahu aku tidak akan gagal!

Sekarang aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin menuju ke sebuah bangunan lain di _Tian Shang_. Jalan-jalanan yang ada di sini sangat kosong, tapi aku tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Sebuah bangunan yang sangat tinggi. Tapi, aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengamati keseluruhan bangunan itu. Yang aku tahu hanya tiba-tiba pintu emas berukir dan bertaburan batu mulia itu terbuka untukku!

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, aku melangkah masuk. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah koridor yang sangat amat panjang, yang dari sini sama sekali tidak terlihat ujungnya. Kudengar, koridor ini bisa berubah-ubah panjangnya. Jika yang memasukinya tidak pantas untuk masuk dan memang belum siap, entah karena memiliki kegelapan dari hatinya, atau karena belum menyelesaikan segala tugasnya, maka koridor ini akan menjadi begitu panjang hingga tak dapat ditemukan ujungnya.

Sebaliknya, jika orang itu sudah siap, maka koridor itu akan sangat mudah dilalui.

Aku melangkah dengan penuh kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan. Tiba-tiba saja tembok-tembok koridor ini berubah menjadi kerumunan orang-orang, para penghuni tempat ini. Tempat itu membesar, membentuk seperti sebuah aula yang sangat luas. Aku menapak selangkah demi selangkah.

Di tempat itu, aku melihat mereka yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. _Die_ dan _niang,_ Kaisar Sun Ce dan Permaisuri Da Qiao. Mereka berdua balas melihatku. Kaisar Sun Ce, seperti biasa, dan juga seperti gaya Yangmei, mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas seperti memberi semangat. Lalu aku juga melihat Putri Mingzhu dan Kaisar Xian. Juga Permaisuri Gan, yang wajahnya sangat mengingatkanku pada Yan Lu.

Tidak hanya mereka, sambil melangkah, aku terus melihat di antara mereka ada ketiga teman yang telah berjuang mati-matian bersamaku. San Zang, Wukong, dan Taigong Wang. Mereka tersenyum begitu lebarnya, San Zang malah sampai melompat-lompat bersemangat. Kemudian ada Fu Xi dan Nü Wa pula yang membungkuk sedikit saat melihatku.

Keempat _Si Xiang_ juga ada di sana. Jian Bing, Ling Guang, Meng Zhang, dan Zhi Ming. Pada wajah keempat-empatnya terlihat senyum yang lebar bukan buatan. Aku membalas senyuman itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Aku menapak beberapa anak tangga yang menuntunku ke atas, ke arah sebuah tahta, dimana kulihat _Tai Yang_ sedang duduk. Aku berhenti.

_Tai Yang_ berdiri, kemudian mulailah ia berjalan ke arahku.

"_Tai Yang_," Aku mengeluarkan pedang yang terselip di pinggangku. "Tugasku sudah selesai." Pedang itu, yang menjadi simbol mandat diberikan, sekarang kukembalikan, dengan begitu menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah menyelesaikan apa yang harus kukerjakan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan berhasil." Jawab _Tai Yang_.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan kegembiraanku saat itu. Benar-benar... aku berhasil! Entah sudah berapa lama aku menanti saat ini tiba, dimana T'an Mo akhirnya kukalahkan dengan tanganku! Sesudah ini, meski dia masih dapat mengganggu, itu hanyalah sisa-sisa kekuatannya yang terakhir saja sebelum aku dan Yangmei akan memusnahkannya, sekali untuk selamanya!

Kulihat _Tai Yang_ yang tak lantas mengambil pedang itu. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Keinginannya persis seperti keinginanku. "_Tai Yang_," Ujarku. "Izinkan aku tetap membawa pedang ini! Aku masih ingin berada di _Ren Huan_!" Kata-kata itu keluar bukan hanya dari aku sebagai seorang Phoenix, tetapi juga sebagai seorang manusia, sebagai seorang ahli strategi, sebagai seorang sahabat dari semua teman-temanku!

"Sudah kuduga." _Tai Yang_ tersenyum. "Memang benar kau seorang Phoenix, seorang diriku yang seorang lagi. Kau tidak akan suka dikurung di satu tempat saja." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Pergilah. Terbanglah ke tempat manapun yang kau inginkan."

Jadi, pedang itu kembali kuselipkan di pinggangku.

"Terima kasih, _Tai Yang_."

Aku kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Saat teringat sesuatu, aku berbalik. "Maaf, _Tai Yang_. Aku tidak akan bilang 'selamat tinggal', tetapi juga tidak akan bilang 'aku akan segera kembali'!" Seruku dengan suara lantang. "Aku akan kembali, tetapi aku pasti pergi untuk waktu yang lama!"

_Tai Yang_ menyilangkan lengan sambil tersenyum simpul. "Iya! Iya! Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku lagi! Aku sudah tahu tabiatmu yang tidak bisa duduk diam itu." Balasnya.

Aku menjulurkan lidah. "Kau kan tahu sendiri aku ini Phoenix yang punya sayap dan tidak suka dikurung di sarang, ditambah lagi aku juga manusia yang punya sepasang kaki untuk berlari ke sana kemari!" Balasku sambil tertawa, yang diikuti oleh seisi orang di dalam ruangan itu termasuk _Tai Yang_.

Sesudah itu aku berlari, menyusuri koridor itu sekali lagi sampai melihat pintunya yang terbuka, yang menghantam mataku dengan cahaya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! AKU DATANG!"

* * *

(1) Kalimat ini bukan buatan saya, BTW... Kalimat ini mestinya dari **Mocca-Marocchi** yang berbaik hati ngasih saya inspirasi kalimat ini pas lagi chattingan di FaceBook~~~ Wkwkwkw... Wah, asli saya berterima kasih se-buuuuuueeeesar2nya buat Mocca-Marocchi~~~ Xie Xie! *kowtow 1000x*

Wokey~! That's all!

Akhirnya dua chapter berisi great battle selesai juga~~~ Hohoho~~~ Yah, maafkan segala scene pertarungan yang sangat alay, lebay, nggak masuk akal, asli ngayal, dan autis ini~~~ Hohohoho~ Sebagai seorang arsitek yang *coret*kreatif*coret* autis, saya mau membuat pertarungan yang lain daripada yang lain... Dan ternyata sungguhan emang jadinya autis tenan... o.O

Wokey! Meski great battle-nya udah berlalu, bukan berarti cerita ini tamat~~~ hohoho... Masih ada beberapa chap lagi yang akan semakin mendekatkan kita pada penghujung FanFic cacad ini... XDDDD Dan saya berjanji, chap sesudah ini nggak bakal complicated dan rumit kayak chap2 sebelumnya~ Chap2 sesudah ini saya jamin bakal menyenangkan dan ringan kayak chap2 awal di trilogy yang pertama 'Gentle Flame' itu yang pas Lu Xun dan Yangmei masih kecil lagi seneng2 di istana Jian Ye~~~~

Sekian dolo~~~ UPDATENYA HARU JUMAT~~~ SEPERTI BIASA~~~~


	56. New Year's Spark

Yahhhh~~~ seperti yang udah saya bilang, sodara~~~ minggu2 ini pada~ soalnya saya udah mau penyajian... (apa itu penyajian? Anggap aja penyajian adalah suatu hal yang dilakukan arsitek (terdiri dari menggambar denah, tampak, milih material, dsb) sebelum bangunan yang didesain itu dibangun~) Jadi ya ini aja saya editnya cepet2an... . maaf saya nggak sempat reply review sodara~~~ tapi saya janji suatu saat bakal saya review, kok~~~~

Wokey, mulai dari chap ini, sodara sudah akan menemukan sebuah format chap yang berbeda. Maksud saya begini, misalkan di chap2 sebelumnya hanya mengandung satu scene yang panjang nggak ketulungan, sekarang chapnya agak beda. Satu chap bisa mengandung dua atau lebih scene yang mungkin aja bisa lompat satu, dua, tiga hari bahkan sampe seminggu... Jadinya bacanya lebih agak bingung tapi udah lebih ringan karena setiap scene pendek2... ^^v Hehehe... Sodara pasti lebih enjoy dengan format chap seperti ini (semoga) dan saya sendiri juga lebih enjoy pastinya karena SEJUJURNYA, nulis scene pendek2 ama panjang2 jauh lebih gampang pendek2... cuma ya keadaan memaksa saya nulis panjang2...

Eniwei, mulai chap ini, kita balik lagi deh ngeliat Lu Xun, Yangmei, n Zhou Ying pake baju DW6nya mereka~ Nggg... maksud saya kalo Yangmei ama Zhou Ying pake baju yang biasa kayak yang udah pernah saya publish di FB saya~ Mengenai Yangmei, desain bajunya yang asli super kuuuuueeeeren~~~~ yang di desain oleh seorang author, mahasiswa TKJ, sekaligus desainer berbakat yaitu Silvermoonarisato, itu untuk sementara belum dulu... soalnya itu kan desain untuk DW7... sementara di 'Unbroken Thread' semua chara masih pake desain DW6... ntar di part 3 dari trilogy kita yang super lebay nan amburadul ini yang judulnya 'Coloured Glaze', baru Yangmei pake desain versi DW7nya~

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Hari ini hari pertama musim semi. Hari pertama tahun baru.

Kalau boleh berharap, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin bangun. Bukannya malas atau apa, tetapi sungguh dengan hari musim semi pertama ini, aku merasa sepanjang tahun pasti aku akan ditimpa kesialan bertubi-tubi. Bagaimana tidak? Sementara pada hari pertama tahun baru semua orang saling mengunjungi sanak keluarganya, aku berada di atas Gunung Ding Jun ini. Tetapi, yang paling parah dari semuanya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang paling terakhir ingin dilakukan seseorang pada hari tahun baru.

Tahu apa itu? Menguburkan seseorang.

Dan lebih parah lagi, orang itu bukan sembarang orang. Dia adalah Phoenix.

Segera aku mengganti pakaian tidurku dengan baju besi yang selalu kupakai. Rasanya benar-benar hari ini aku sangat tidak bersemangat. Dan lagi, kain biru muda yang bisa kupakai di bahuku hilang!

Oh iya... kemarin aku kan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Phoenix itu.

Aku keluar dari tendaku, hendak mencari sekop dan alat-alat lainnya untuk menggali tanah. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan moodku hari ini yang luar biasa buruk, justru hari ini langit sangat cerah! Yah, bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertama musim semi. Langit hari ini sepertinya tidak bersimpati dengan perasaanku. Matahari terbit di sebelah timur dengan begitu indahnya, memancarkan kehangatan yang mengusir hawa dingin sisa-sisa musim salju. Angin sepoi-sepoi seperti menyapaku dengan riang, sama sekali tidak peduli kalau aku tidak ingin dihibur.

Belum sempat aku melangkah, sebuah suara sudah memanggilku.

"_Huixia_!"

Rupanya benar. Yang memanggilku adalah Zhou Ying. Gadis Gaibang itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan _bei_ yang sama sekali tidak tahu diri dan tidak mengenal sopan santun itu, tetapi _bei_ sangat ingin menanyakan satu hal pada _huixia_..."

DEG! Mulailah perasaan bersalah melingkupiku. Kemarin aku berbohong padanya. Apa... apa dia sudah tahu kalau aku berkata bohong?

"_Huixia_, _bei_ mohon bertanya..." Gadis Wu itu tidak memandangku, melainkan masih menunduk dalam-dalam. "Apakah benar kemarin _huixia_ tidak menemukan kakak angkat _bei_? Ataukah sebenarnya _huixia_ menemukannya tetapi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _bei_?"

Kekhawatiran dan kepanikan jelas tampak dalam wajahnya dan terdengar dari suaranya. Aku tidak lantas menjawab, tetapi menatapnya tajam dan dalam-dalam.

Zhou Ying kelihatan serba salah sekarang. Akhirnya, dengan kecewa ia sekali lagi membungkuk. "_Huixia_, maafkan kecurigaan _bei_ yang tidak beralasan ini! Bei bersalah telah mencurigai _huixia_! Maaf, bei akan segera undur dari hadapan _huixia_!" Dengan begitu ia langsung berbalik.

"Tunggu! Zhou Ying!"

Aku mencekal pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Zhou Ying, kau benar. Kemarin aku memang berbohong karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir." Dia berbalik, dan dengan begitu aku melepaskan genggamanku. Dia sekarang menunggu jawabanku dengan matanya yang lebar penuh rasa penasaran itu. "Sebaiknya kau jangan bertanya apa atau bagaimana, tetapi saat kemarin aku bertemu dengan kakak angkatmu, dia sudah..."

"... dia terbunuh?"

Rasanya aku tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar dan tenang! Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"_Huixia_, sebenarnya _bei_ sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi..." Katanya sambil mendesah. Sejujurnya aku bingung, bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu akan terjadi? Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menjawab. "... tapi, _bei_ ini seorang gadis yang penakut dan lemah, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan..."

Kudengar suara gadis itu yang makin lama makin pelan, semakin lama terdengar seperti bisikan, sampai benar-benar tidak terdengar sama sekali. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tetapi mendengar isakannya yang berusaha ditahannya itu membuatku yakin dia sedang menangis.

Aku... jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang! Aku berada di depan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis karena kakak angkatnya meninggal, dan gadis itu baru kutemui kemarin malam, hanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tetapi, bagaimana seseorang bisa tega melihat seorang gadis menangis seperti ini di hari pertama musim semi yang seharusnya dilalui dengan tawa? Lagipula, kesedihannnya adalah kesedihanku pula. Yang kemarin kutemukan sudah tiada itu bukan hanya sekedar kakak angkatnya saja, tetapi seorang Phoenix.

"Menangislah, Zhou Ying... tidak apa-apa..." Kataku sambil mendekatinya. Dia sepertinya kaget saat aku menggunakan satu tanganku untuk membelai punggungnya. "Yang harus menangis bukan hanya kau saja, tetapi juga aku, dan semua orang..."

"Hah?" Zhou Ying mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang nanar dan merah itu jelas kentara. Mungkin sekali kemarin ia semalaman tidak tidur hingga matanya bengkak begitu. "Apa maksud _huixia_?"

Tanganku perlahan terkepal. "Kakak angkatmu itu... Phoenix, bukan? Yang sudah dijanjikan selama bertahun-tahun dalam ramalan leluhur?" Kini, gantian Zhou Ying yang terperanjat mendengar perkataanku. Aku langsung melanjutkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun. "Kau tidak perlu tanya darimana aku tahu ini. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Memang benar begitu, bukan?"

Zhou Ying tercenung sejenak. "Memang benar, _huixia_."

Keheningan mulai mengisi percakapan kami. Aku dan Zhou Ying sama-sama menatap ke kejauhan, dimana langit yang begitu cerah dan bersih terlihat, tanpa satupun awan yang menutupinya. Matahari semakin lama semakin tinggi. Aneh benar... jika memang Phoenix itu sudah tidak ada, kenapa langit dan alam sekitarnya masih dapat bergembira seperti ini? Padahal kemarin baru saja langit begitu mengerikan. Sepanjang siang yang mendung, langit senja yang berwarna merah darah, gerhana matahari, dan malam yang diisi dengan hujan deras. Sekarang, kenapa keadaanya bisa jauh berubah?

"Zhou Ying," Panggilku pada akhirnya. "Aku akan turun kembali ke bawah tebing untuk mengubur mayatnya."

"Bolehkah _bei_ ikut, _huixia_?" Tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

"Kalau kau ingin, silahkan saja." Jawabku. "Tetapi, apa kau sanggup?"

Dia mengangguk mantap. "Sanggup, _huixia_."

Yah, itu semua karena dia belum melihat keadaan kakak angkatnya. Kalau dia sudah melihatnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi reaksinya. Jadi, aku segera pergi ke tempat perlengkapan diikuti olehnya, membawa beberapa alat untuk menggali tanah, dan baru sesudah itu menunggang kudaku kemudian meninggalkan perkemahan itu. Zhou Ying juga menunggang kudanya sendiri.

Benar-benar keheningan yang menyesakkan dan sama sekali tidak dapat dinikmati. Aku menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying, berusaha mencari pembicaraan hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. "Zhou Ying," Gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat. "Kau dan kakak angkatmu itu sejak kapan angkat saudara? Apa sejak kalian berdua menjadi Gaibang?" Tanyaku.

"_Huixia_, _bei_ dan kakak angkat _bei_..."

"Tidak perlu lagi segala '_huixia_' dan '_bei_' itu." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Panggil saja aku 'Zhao Yun'."

Dia pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Zhao Yun, jika kau bertanya begitu, aku akan memberitahukanmu sebuah rahasia."

"Rahasia?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Sebenarnya, ini adalah rahasia yang terus kubawa-bawa sejak pertama kali masuk Shu." Jawabnya sambil menatap jalan di depannya. "Tetapi, karena kau sudah tahu bahwa kakak angkatku adalah Phoenix itu, maka kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku menceritakan siapa aku dan Lu Xun sebenarnya."

Semakin lama, ini semakin membuatku curiga dan tegang setengah mati! Apakah jangan-jangan dia akan memberitahukan bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah penyusup dari tempat lain, entah Wei atau Wu? Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya bukan seorang Gaibang? Aku hanya bisa menantikan lanjutan dari penuturannya itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku dan Lu Xun bukan seorang Gaibang." Ujarnya dengan suara yang tenang. "Kami berdua dari Wu. Sebenarnya aku adalah putri dari Penasihat Zhou dari Wu, sementara Lu Xun adalah muridnya. Itulah menyebabkan kami menjadi saudara angkat."

APA? Penasihat Zhou Yu dari Wu? Yang benar saja! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Gaibang yang bersamaku ini sebenarnya adalah seorang putri yang sedang menyamar! Dan Lu Xun yang Phoenix itu, berarti dia juga adalah seorang ahli strategi? Sungguh ini semua diluar dugaanku!

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak berani bohong."

Jawaban dari Zhou Ying terdengar begitu tegas dan meyakinkan. Yah, memang sulit mempercayainya, apalagi dia adalah orang yang baru saja kutemui! Tapi tatapan matanya yang bening dan tajam itu menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak berbohong! Dan lagi, memang sejak awal aku cukup curiga, sih... Gerombolan Gaibang itu kan biasanya tidak terlalu mengenal sopan santun? Tetapi tindak-tanduk gadis ini yang begitu santun dan penuh hormat sempat membuatku meragukannya juga.

"Jadi begitu..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka bertemu dengan seorang _gongzhu_ dari Wu." Tukasku sambil bersoja.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau juga jangan memanggilku '_gongzhu_' begitu! Tetap panggil aku Zhou Ying saja!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Zhou Ying!" Ujarku. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Lu Xun, kakak angkatmu itu? Dia orang yang seperti apa?"

Meski kesedihan tampak meliputi wajahnya, dia masih bisa menjawab dengan tegar. Aku benar-benar kagum pada gadis ini, yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan menyembunyikan perasaannya dalam-dalam di hatinya. Yah, tidak heran. Ayahnya dan kakak angkatnya adalah seorang ahli strategi, tentu ia sendiri bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan hebat layaknya seorang ahli strategi betulan.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau baru akan bisa mengerti." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, kira-kira seperti yang ada dalam bayangan kita tentang Phoenix yang dikatakan sebagai sahabat semua makhluk itu." Matanya mulai memandang ke langit sementara kedua kuda kami menapaki jalanan yang harus ditempuh. "Kehadirannya selalu bisa membawa senyuman. Berada di dekatnya rasanya aman sekali, benar-benar bisa merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian..."

Hmmm... Zhou Ying ini aneh sekali saat mengatakan hal ini.

Maksudku, kekaguman pada seorang Phoenix memang sesuatu yang wajar. Tetapi, di wajahnya bukan hanya terlukiskan rasa kagum saja. Sepertinya... aku pernah mengingat tatapan mata seperti itu...

Oh iya. Dulu, _jiejie_-ku, Zhao Weifeng, juga memiliki tatapan mata seperti itu kalau bercerita tentang orang yang disayanginya. Orang yang disayanginya itu kalau tidak salah adalah seorang Pangeran Xi Liang, entah dimana dia sekarang. Mungkin sudah tewas dalam perang, seperti _jiejie_. Mungkin juga dia sudah pergi entah kemana sekarang...

_Jiejie..._

Sedikit banyak aku pikir aku bisa mengerti perasaan Zhou Ying. Tetapi sepertinya Zhou Ying memendam sebuah perasaan lain pada kakak angkatnya itu.

"Zhou Ying," Potongku tiba-tiba ketika ia tengah bercerita. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Dia mengangguk.

"Apakah kau sebenarnya..." Tanyaku. "... sayang pada kakak angkatmu itu? Maksudku, bukan hanya sayang sebagai seorang kakak. Apa kau menganggapnya... lebih dari itu?"

Zhou Ying memang bisa menipuku dengan raut muka dan wajahnya yang dibuatnya seolah ia merasa kesal. Tetapi, pipinya yang makin memerah itu sama sekali tidak bisa menipuku. "Perkara demikian mustahil bisa terjadi! Lu Xun itu hanya kakak angkatku saja!"

Aku menoleh ke kiri, ke kanan, dan ke belakang. "Hmmm... padahal tidak ada seorang pun di sini. Aku pun tak mungkin memberitahu siapapun. Mestinya tidak salah juga jika kau berkata jujur."

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk beberapa saat lamanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Asal tebak saja." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku punya seorang _jiejie_. Dulu, dia sering bercerita tentang laki-laki yang disukainya. Dan caranya menceritakan sama seperti caramu."

"Oh?" Tanyanya. "_Jiejie_-mu dimana sekarang? Bukankah di tahun baru seperti ini, kau seharusnya berkunjung menemui _jiejie_-mu?"

Kepalaku kutengadahkan ke atas. _Jiejie_... Jika mengingatnya, aku selalu membayangkan kembali kejadian-kejadian di masa kecilku itu. Tapi, aku tidak akan menangis. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menangis, tidak akan pernah menjadi orang lemah. Satu-satunya saat dimana aku melanggar janji itu adalah kemarin, saat menemukan Phoenix yang kutunggu ternyata telah tiada. Sebenarnya, _jiejie_ juga telah menunggunya...

"Dia sudah terbang ke langit bersama angin..."

Begitu tahu maksudku, Zhou Ying langsung terperanjat kaget, kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ahhh... maafkan aku, Zhao Yun... aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali." Jawabku sambil memandang ke sembarang arah, berusaha membuang kenangan masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu jauh-jauh dari ingatanku. _Jiejie_ juga pasti tidak suka jika aku seperti ini. "Hei, kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku benar, kan?"

Dia menunduk saja, kelihatan malu-malu menjawabnya. "Sebenarnya..." Jawabnya. "... itu memang benar."

Hahaha... sudah kuduga.

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa aku baru menyadari sesuatu, ya?

Kalau Lu Xun itu adalah seorang Phoenix yang Feng, maka apakah mungkin Zhou Ying ini sebenarnya adalah... adalah Phoenix yang Huang? Mungkin saja! Dia terlihat lembut dan baik hati, penuh sopan santun. Dan kalau sekarang dia sayang pada kakak angkatnya yang Feng itu, pasti dia memang dia adalah Huang! Tentunya bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kan?

Jadi begitukah ceritanya? Wah, aku terlibat suatu kisah cinta yang menarik dari sepasang Phoenix!

"Oh, apa dia tahu kalau kau suka padanya?" Tanyaku. Pertanyaan apa ini? Tentu saja tahu! Bahkan, mungkin saja sebutan 'kakak angkat' itu cuma untuk menutup-nutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya saja! Dasar bodoh aku ini menanyakan hal seperti ini!

"Dia..." Jawaban si Zhou Ying terdengar begitu mengejutkan. "... tidak tahu sedikitpun."

APA? Ini bercanda, kan? Mana mungkin sepasang Phoenix Feng dan Huang yang ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai itu ternyata yang satu tidak tahu perasaan yang satunya?

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja?" Tanyaku.

"Mana aku berani?" Jawabnya. "Lagipula, dia sebenarnya sudah menyayangi gadis lain..."

Eh?

Itu tidak benar, kan? Mana mungkin hal demikian bisa terjadi?

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Gantian dia yang menatapku dengan kebingungan seolah aku ini orang paling tolol sedunia. "Kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang legenda Feng dan Huang? Tentu saja gadis yang disayangi oleh kakak angkatku itu adalah Huang-nya. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu, gadis yang disayanginya itu juga adalah kakak sepupuku. Dia seorang Putri Wu, putri tunggal Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu."

Oh?

Jadi, Zhou Ying ini bukan Huang? Yah... untung saja...

Hah? Macam apa pula aku berpikir 'untung saja'? Apa maksudku berpikir seperti itu?

Hmmm... Zhou Ying punya seorang kakak sepupu yang adalah Huang? Dan dia adalah putri tunggal Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu? "Wah, seperti apa kakak sepupumu? Apakah dia pun baik hati dan mengagumkan seperti Lu Xun?"

Wajah Zhou Ying tiba-tiba saja berubah. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya lembut itu kini terlukiskan dengan kemarahan. Aku yang melihat perubahan itu tidak hanya merasa terkejut tapi juga curiga bukan main. "Meskipun kakak sepupuku itu adalah Huang," Jawabnya dengan nada rendah yang dingin. "Dia sama sekali berbeda dengan Lu Xun. Dia bukan hanya tidak pantas menjadi Huang atau menjadi Putri Wu. Bahkan disayangi oleh Lu Xun saja dia tidak layak!"

Aku tertegun.

Bukan main terkejutnya aku mendengar ini! Apakah Zhou Ying sebenarnya sedang cemburu bukan main sehingga dia berkata begitu?

"Maksudmu...?"

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya dengan ini, Zhao Yun." Lanjutnya. "Tetapi yang menyebabkan Lu Xun sampai mati adalah dia."

Aku terperanjat.

Kisah apa ini? Ini tidak mungkin benar! Sembari terus menuruni tebing melewati jalan memutar yang agak jauh tetapi jauh lebih aman, aku bertanya kepadanya tentang maksudnya itu. Sungguh tidak disangka-sangka ia bersedia menceritakan perjalanannya bersama dengan Lu Xun! Betapa terkejutnya aku saat ia menceritakan seluruh kisah mengenai Yangmei, itulah nama kakak sepupunya, yang berkali-kali berusaha membunuh Lu Xun! Tetapi ironisnya, keduanya bisa sampai di Shu ini tujuannya hanyalah untuk mencari Yangmei saja!

Apakah benar gadis yang bernama Yangmei itu memang adalah Huang?

Rasanya... sukar sekali untuk dipercaya!

Tapi... sekarang kan semuanya sudah berlalu? Tidak ada gunanya lagi menyayangkan hal itu...

Lu Xun sudah tidak ada...

Entah sejak kapan, kembali kami berdua tenggelam sendiri dalam keheningan masing-masing. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai ke dasar tebing itu. Aku sekali lagi akan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menghancurkan hati, begitu juga dengan Zhou Ying. Tetapi yang namanya kenyataan harus dihadapi, kan?

Nggg... aneh sekali... rasanya pemandangan yang kemarin kulihat bukan seperti ini. Apa kami salah jalan? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin salah! Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal tempat ini dan aku yakin benar ini adalah tempat yang tepat!

Kalau hutan yang kemarin kulihat hanya terdiri dari pohon-pohon yang sudah layu dan mati, tidak memiliki sehelai daun pun di rantingnya, hari ini pohon-pohon yang berderet dengan rapi itu sudah memiliki begitu banyak daun yang memenuhi rantingnya. Puluhan kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang beterbangan di atas daun-daun hijau itu begitu indah, terlihat seperti kaca hias. Angin utara yang mnyejukkan berhembus, seolah memang sengaja datang ke tempat ini.

"Nggg..." Aku memandang pemandangan alam itu dengan takjub, tetapi juga penuh dengan kebingungan. "Apa benar ini tempatnya, ya?"

"Ada apa, Zhao Yun?" Tanya Zhou Ying bingung.

"Tidak..." Gumamku sambil turun dari kuda. "Ayo kita bergegas."

Tanah yang kemarin gersang dan lembab ini sekarang ditumbuhi dengan rumput-rumput hijau. Kelinci-kelinci hutan telah berani malang-melintang memasuki hutan yang tadinya gelap dan mengerikan ini. Tupai-tupai yang ada di atas pohon saling berkejar-kejaran di atas ranting pohon. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, yang penuh kehidupan dan kedamaian...

Aku tidak menyangka tempat yang kemarin begitu mengerikan ini telah berubah sepenuhnya.

Langkah kakiku mengarah ke timur laut, dimana kemarin aku menemukan pohon yang batang dan cabangnya telah menembus tubuh Phoenix itu. Di tempat yang berbatasan langsung dengan tebing itulah pohon mulai agak tumbuh dengan jarang, sehingga mengizinkan cahaya matahari masuk dengan bebas.

Penuh dengan rasa penasaran, aku terus melangkah maju.

Sampai aku melihat, ada seseorang yang berada di tempat itu. Cahaya matahari dari atas menyinarinya, seolah ingin terus melihatnya dan mencurahkan kehangatan itu padanya. Aku melihat laki-laki muda itu berlari-lari kecil kesana kemari.

Betapa indahnya...

Baju yang dikenakannya berwarna emas dan merah. Emas seperti cahaya matahari dan merah seperti warna api. Ujung dari kedua bajunya meruncing ke bawah, berbentuk seperti sayap burung layang-layang. Iya, kemarin malam dia seperti burung layang-layang yang dipatahkan sayapnya, kemudian ditusuk oleh pohon kegelapan itu. Tetapi, hari ini, daripada kelihatan seperti burung layang-layang, ia benar-benar kelihatan seperti seorang Phoenix...

Tangannya melambai ke arah sebuah semak belukar yang berduri tajam. Dan dalam sekejap, semak-semak itu berubah menjadi kumpulan bunga. Mahkota bunga _shao yao, lan hua_,dan_ ju hua _terbuka. Mereka bagaikan anak-anak perempuan yang tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Burung-burung terbang dan kemudian mengitarinya. Sedikitpun mereka tidak takut mendekatinya, malah sampai hinggap di tangan dan bahunya. Mereka seperti anak laki-laki yang menyambutnya...

Wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, semua itu sama dengan laki-laki yang kulihat kemarin. Namun hari ini wajahnya tidak lagi dipenuhi luka dan airmata, melainkan senyuman lembut yang cerah seperti matahari pertama di musim semi ini. Tubuhnya yang berdarah-darah itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kelopak bunga _Dao_ dari atas pohon berjatuhan kemudian diterbangkan angin.

Dia terlihat begitu senang dengan semuanya ini...

Sampai suatu saat, dia berhenti. Dia berhenti ketika mata emasnya yang indah berwarna emas itu bertemu dengan mataku. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa seolah langit dan bumi ini seolah tidak ada lagi di kepalaku. Yang ada hanya dia seorang. Phoenix bermata emas itu...

Tatapan mata dan senyumannya itu seolah memanggilku untuk mendekat.

"Zhao Yun..." Dia... dia memanggilku! "Namamu Zhao Yun, bukan?"

Aku kemudian keluar dari deretan pohon-pohon ini, berjalan medekat ke arahnya. Dia menungguku hanya dengan tetap berdiri saja.

"B-benar..." Jawabku sambil berusaha menekan perasaan takjub yang membanjiri kepalaku. "Dan kau..."

"Panggil aku Lu Xun saja!" Jawabnya sambil memberikan senyumannya yang cerah itu padaku. Padahal, aku tidak sedang menanyakan namanya. Yang ingin ku tanyakan sebenarnya adalah 'kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?'

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Oh iya, ini milikmu, bukan?" Di atas kedua tangannya adalah kain biruku. Kain itu terlipat dengan rapi, bersih dan kering. Dia berjalan melangkah ke arahku sambil menyodorkannya untuk menyerahkannya padaku. "Terima kasih banyak, Zhao Yun..." Meskipun yang kulakukan kemarin hanyalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada harganya, dia tersenyum begitu tulus dan penuh rasa terima kasih seolah aku melakukan sesuatu yang besar padanya.

Dan aku sudah tidak bisa tetap tenang-tenang saja seperti ini.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa Zhou Ying melihatku, dan bahwa Jendral Huang Zhong dan Penasihat Pang Tong entah sejak kapan tiba di tempat ini. Sudah kubilang, saat melihatnya, seakan langit dan bumi tidak ada lagi. Yang adalah hanyalah dia sendiri, dan matahari yang bersinar begitu cerahnya, yang tidak pernah kikir membagikan kehangatannya di bumi ini.

Kedua tanganku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Bukan, aku bukan sedang mengambil kain itu. Kain itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Tetapi aku juga sudah tidak mempedulikan itu lagi. Aku jatuh di atas kedua lutut, dengan tangan masih menggenggamnya.

"Aku melihat..." Gumamku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Betapa aku tidak bisa mempercayai pandanganku! Phoenix itu ada di sini! Dia ada di depanku sekarang, dan dia bukannya tidak bernyawa lagi seperti kemarin! Ketika aku menggenggam tangannya yang lembut, tangannya yang nyata itu, aku tahu di depanku bukan sebuah mimpi indah, bukan halusinasi atau bayangan atau arwah saja. Di depanku benar-benar adalah Phoenix itu sendiri! "... Phoenix."

Kata-kata Penasihat Pang kemarin memang benar. Phoenix yang dapat terbakar habis dan hidup lagi dari abunya ini melambangkan pengorbanan diri dan kelahiran kembali...

"Zhao Yun, ada apa kau seperti ini?" Tanyanya serba salah sendiri sambil membantuku berdiri. Genggaman tanganku tidak kulepaskan darinya. "Berdirilah!"

Aku menggenggam tangannya, bukan hanya karena ingin membuktikan bahwa yang kulihat ini memang sesuatu yang nyata, tetapi juga untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi. Aku tahu Phoenix itu burung yang dapat terbang, dan aku tidak ingin dia terbang!

"Tetaplah di sini!" Seruku padanya, membuatnya kaget bukan buatan. "Jangan pergi!" Memang benar, mungkin untuk seorang yang tidak saling mengenal, tindakanku ini sangat aneh baginya! Tetapi bukankah dia lebih aneh lagi? Kemarin dia muncul dihadapanku sebagai burung layang-layang yang terenggut habis kebebasannya dan tak bernyawa. Tetapi hari ini dia muncul sebagai burung Phoenix yang dapat terbang kapan saja!

Entah bagaimana, dia dapat melepaskan tangannya dengan mudah. Tindakan yang kulakukan aneh, tetapi dia tidak menganggapnya aneh. Sebaliknya, dia sendiri bertindak lebih aneh lagi. "Maaf, tetapi yang harus kulakukan di sini sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi." Jawabnya. Bulu-bulu berwarna api yang tersemat di kepalanya dan lengan bajunya itu bergerak ditiup angin sementara ia berbalik.

Namun harapanku tidak usai sampai di situ. Dia terdiam sejenak.

Baru sesudah itu menoleh, sekali lagi menatapku. Satu tangannya terulur ke arahku. "Tapi, maukah kau menemaniku, Zhao Yun, sahabatku yang baik?"

Dia memanggilku sahabat...?

Apakah mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya dia sudah mengenalku? Kalau iya, sungguh menyesal aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sekarang.

Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Yang kulakukan hanya satu. Menerima uluran tangannya.

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya sesudah itu. Memang benar, ketika kita sedang berbahagia, hari-hari pasti akan berlalu seperti angin musim semi saja, begitu cepat tetapi meninggalkan kenangan yang indah. Musim semi ini, meskipun awalnya kuawali dengan penuh keluhan, namun sekarang musim semi kali ini menjadi musim semi terindah yang pernah kulalui di sembilan belas tahun umur hidupku ini.

Sesudah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Lu Xun, aku memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke Cheng Du. Ya, dia berkata ingin kembali ke Cheng Du untuk menemui seorang jendral yang kepadanya ia sudah berjanji akan kembali. Aku cukup mengenal baik dan akrab dengan jendral yang bernama Jiang Wei itu. Saat bertemu dengannya, Jendral Huang Zhong dan Penasihat Pang Tong begitu gembira, sama sepertiku. Namun saat mendengar dia akan pergi, keduanya sedikit kecewa. Syukurlah mereka bisa dengan mudah mengizinkan kepergianku, malah justru mereka yang menyarankan agar aku mengikutinya. Katanya untuk mengawalnya. Segera sesudah itu aku, Lu Xun, da Zhou Ying meninggalkan Gunung Ding Jun untuk menuju ke Cheng Du.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku makin akrab dengan keduanya. Lu Xun, meskipun dia seorang Phoenix, tidak begitu heboh dan menarik perhatian seperti yang kuduga. Dia terlihat biasa saja, dapat membaur dimanapun dia berada. Saat aku bertanya tentang ini, jawabannya sederhana saja.

"Aku sih tidak berharap menjadi seseorang yang dilihat dan diperhatikan orang lain, yang terkenal atau yang membuat orang terkagum-kagum. Yang aku harapkan hanyalah membuat orang-orang disekitarku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranku... (1)"

Pantas saja dia terlihat begitu biasa. Bahkan pada awalnya dia dan Zhou Ying berkelana sebagai seorang Gaibang. Sekarang sih memang dia bukan Gaibang, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak begitu mencolok dan menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Sementara Zhou Ying sendiri... kadang aku kasihan melihatnya. Lu Xun rupanya tidak tahu sedikit pun dengan perasaan gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai adik angkat ini! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa peka melihat perasaan seorang gadis dari tindak-tanduknya. Yah, aku juga tidak begitu peka sih sebenarnya. Tetapi aku tahu karena Zhou Ying sudah pernah mengatakannya padaku.

Kasihan juga Zhou Ying. Hmmm... kalau memang benar Yangmei, gadis yang sebenarnya disayangi Lu Xun, memang seperti itu, berusaha membunuhnya, aku sama sekali tidak terima! Dalam hati aku bertekad ingin membantu Zhou Ying, meski memang benar aku akan kelihatan sangat ikut campur urusan orang.

Pada hari keempat perjalanan kami, kami sampai di sebuah desa yang cukup besar bernama desa Zi Tong. Malam ini, Lu Xun begitu cepatnya tidur. Begitu jatuh di atas ranjang ia langsung tertidur pulas. Yah, salahnya sendiri. Kami sudah berjalan tanpa henti tiga hari tiga malam. Hari keempat ini digunakan untuk beristirahat. Tetapi Lu Xun bukannya lebih memilih untuk bersantai, malah ia sejak pagi berlari-lari dan bermain dengan anak-anak desa, kemudian membantu seorang kakek petani menabur bibit padi di musim semi ini. Tidak heran dia kecapekan sekali.

Aku keluar dari kamar penginapan, kemudian keluar dari tempat itu.

Betapa kagetnya aku menemukan Zhou Ying tengah duduk-duduk di kursi taman desa!

"Selamat malam, Zhou Ying." Sapaku, dan baru duduk sesudah dia bergeser sedikit dan mempersilahkanku duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?"

Dia mengangguk. "Iya. Benar-benar aneh. Sesudah sekian lama tidur di alam terbuka atau di tempat berkumpul Gaibang, sekarang saat aku bisa tidur di atas sebuah ranjang, aku malah tak bisa tidur."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja..." Balasku sambil tertawa pelan.

Sambil menikmati angin malam yang sejuk, kami berdua memandang ke atas, ke langit yang bertabur bintang. Bulan itu masih begitu terangnya bersinar sesudah untuk beberapa bulan lamanya ia tidak pernah bersinar. Benar-benar cahayanya yang kepekaran itu sangat amat indah, sampai-sampai sayang rasanya jika tidur tanpa menikmati cahayanya.

Aku bergumam pelan. "Bulan hari ini luar biasa indahnya."

Zhou Ying menoleh sekilas. "Iya." Balasnya sambil mengangguk. "Semua orang sangat amat sayang pada bulan, ya?" Gumamnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku. "Aku sampai merasa cemburu melihatnya..."

"Hmmm?" Aku mengerjapkan mata karena bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berbicara sendiri." Zhou Ying tertawa kecil sambil kembali menatap bulan yang menggantung di langit. "Kalau seandainya bulan itu menjadi manusia, dia akan seperti apa, ya?"

Zhou Ying... bisa-bisanya berpuisi seperti itu di tengah malam seperti ini. Memang benar, ketika seorang masih terbangun di tengah malam sambil memandangi bintang-bintang, ia akan mudah memikirkan banyak hal. Kemampuanku berpuisi memang sama sekali tidak membanggakan, tetapi aku jadi tertarik untuk membalasnya.

"Dia tidak akan menjadi manusia, Zhou Ying." Jawabku. "Bulan itu sudah sangat bahagia menjadi bulan, tentunya tidak mau menjadi manusia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Jawabku, sambil masih tetap memandangi langit. "Bulan itu sudah sangat-sangat-sangat amat senang disayangi oleh matahari yang sampai-sampai bersedia memberikan cahayanya untuknya. Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana mungkin bulan ingin menjadi manusia?"

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun lagi dari Zhou Ying.

"Wah... benar juga..." Zhou Ying menyahut. Dia perlahan perdiri dari tempatnya. "Zhao Yun, maaf. Aku sudah agak mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Ujarnya tiba-tiba mohon diri. "Apa kau tidak kembali juga?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin di sini."

Dengan begitu, Zhou Ying pergi kembali ke penginapan, sementara aku masih berada di tempat ini. Rasanya, mata ini tidak akan pernah puas memandangi indahnya langit malam ini. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan hanya dengan tidur, bahkan meskipun tidur yang ditemani dengan mimpi indah. Karena, bagaimanapun, keindahan yang nyata dan keindahan yang semu tetap lebih bagus yang nyata bukan?

Tetapi mungkin untuk beberapa orang tidak. Contohnya adalah _jiejie_.

_Jiejie_ meninggal karena mempertahankan cintanya yang semu, cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Ia mencintai seorang musuh dari Kerajaan Shu. Ia mencintai seorang Pangeran Xi Liang yang saat itu bermusuhan dengan Shu. Keduanya saling mencintai, dan itulah yang menyebabkan kematian _jiejie_. Pangeran Xi Liang itu sendiri entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Hmph. Perasaan seperti itu hanya perasaan semu saja, perasaan yang hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng. Bukankah ada perkataan _Shenghuo you ai xingfu, wei ai shenghuo yuchun_-kehidupan dengan cinta adalah kebahagiaan, kehidupan untuk cinta adalah kebodohan? Pada kenyataannya, tidak pernah ada perasaan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang sama dengan _jiejie_, yang berakhir tragis karena memperjuangkan perasaan sayang seperti itu.

"HEI! JANGAN LARI!"

Ya Tian! Betapa terkejutnya aku! Bukan hanya suara itu yang membuatku tersentak kaget, tetapi juga saat aku tiba-tiba melihat seseorang berlari melintas di depanku sambil membawa sebuah karung besar! Dan yang membuatku lebih kaget adalah empat pasang _piao_ yang tiba-tiba saja melesat dengan cepat, merobek karung itu hingga isi karung itu tumpah semua. Yang jatuh dari karung tersebut adalah berpuluh-puluh buah _Dao_ yang masak dan ranum!

Ternyata yang melempar _piao_ itu adalah seorang bocah berbaju merah. Rambutnya ditutupi dengan sehelai kain yang diikat di bagian lehernya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia menutupi rambutnya seperti itu. Yang pasti, ia sedang mengejar maling buah _Dao_ itu sekarang.

"Ugh... sial...!" Orang yang membawa karung itu tadi, yang kusangka adalah pencuri, berlari dengan meninggalkan buah _Dao_ dan karungnya.

Bocah itu, yang tengah mengejarnya, terlihat bimbang dan menoleh ke arahku sambil tetap mengejar orang itu. "Hei, kau! Cepat pungut buah _Dao_ itu! Jangan sampai ada yang rusak!" Gayanya yang main perintah seperti bos saja... Tetapi, aku merasa bocah itu bukan orang jahat. Jadi, aku, masih dengan kebingungan dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, memungut satu persatu buah _Dao_ itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat bocah itu, yang larinya luar biasa cepat, telah berhasil menangkap maling itu. Si maling yang diseret itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku, _xiansheng_! Kumohon! Aku tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja!" Pinta maling itu.

"Kau mencuri, bagaimana bisa bilang tidak sengaja? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan petani yang buah _Dao_-nya kau curi itu? Setiap hari dia mencangkul tanah dan menyirami pohon tersebut sampai tumbuh besar, dan kau sekarang mencuri buah Dao buah Dao itu! Sungguh keterlaluan!" Seru bocah itu mengomel-omeli si maling. "Oh, dan aku ini bukan seorang '_xiansheng_'! Aku ini seorang '_guniang_'! Matamu mulai rabun, ya?"

Ohhh... ternyata dia bukan bocah melainkan seorang gadis. Pantas saja bisa cerewet begitu. Aku belum pernah melihat bocah secerewet itu, yang sanggup mengomel sambil menyeret seorang maling tanpa henti. Bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu seorang gadis yang kuat bicara seperti itu!

Saat dia sampai ke tempatku, beberapa orang desa Zi Tong juga tiba.

"Ehm, _guniang_," Aku memanggil si gadis mirip lelaki itu. Tanganku menyodorkan karung berisi buah _Dao_ itu padanya. "Ini, sudah kukumpulkan buahnya."

"Terima kasih, _xiansheng_." Jawabnya sambil mengambil karung itu. Eh, apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku seorang jendral? Gadis itu, sesudah mengambil karung tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya pada seseorang yang kelihatannya adalah si petani yang kemalingan. "Ini buah _Dao_ anda. Aku tidak berjasa apa-apa. Buah _Dao_ ini _xiansheng_ di sana itu yang berhasil merebutnya kembali."

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah maling yang sudah tertangkap itu. Dia berkacak pinggang. "Kau salah, tahu tidak?"

Dari belakang, orang-orang desa itu maju dan mulai mengelilingi maling yang sekarang ketakutan bukan main itu. "Pencuri ini harus kita serahkan pada pihak yang berwajib!" Kata salah seorang, kemudian dibalas oleh sahutan yang lain. "Tidak perlu! Biar kita tangani sendiri saja orang ini!"

"EITS! EITS! EITS! Jangan banyak cing-cong kalian semua!" Seru si gadis dengan gagah berani. "Kalian jangan bisanya hanya main hakim sendiri, ya? Dasar! Kalian kira kalian sendiri sudah benar?" Gaya mengomelinya sama dengan gayanya mengomeli maling itu tadi. Lucunya, tidak ada satupun yang berani melawannya. Sekarang, dia berbalik kepada si maling. "Kau juga begitu! Belum sadar kesalahanmu?"

"_Xiansh_... maksudku, _guniang_! Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!" Pintanya sambil ber-_kowtow_ berkali-kali. "Aku sungguh menyesal! Tolong ampuni aku!"

Si gadis menghela nafas, sebelum tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah penduduk desa itu lagi sebelum mereka sempat menyahut atau berceloteh. "EITS! Kalian diam saja! Tidak usah bikin ribut! Kasihan membangunkan orang-orang yang sedang tidur sekarang!" Kemudian dia kembali menghadap ke arah si maling. "Kau dari tadi bilang tidak sengaja. Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Aku mencurinya bukan karena aku ingin! Di rumah, ada tiga orang adik yang belum kuberi makan! _Guniang_, aku sadar aku bersalah! Mohon _guniang_ suka mengampuni!"

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa menimbang-nimbang. Bisa saja kan itu tipuan si maling? Tapi, daripada bertindak, aku lebih tertarik melihat _guniang_ cilik ini bereaksi.

"Huh! Sudah maling, masib berani bohong!"

"Kalau semua anak muda seorang maling sepertinya, mau jadi apa Shu ini?"

"Sudah! Sudah! Hentikan!" Si _guniang_ cilik tiba-tiba membentak dengan suara kerasnya itu. "Hei, dia kan sudah minta maaf dan bilang bahwa dia melakukan itu karena terpaksa! Apa kalian masih ingin menghukumnya lagi? Dia sudah jera! Daripada menghukum, bukankah lebih baik berbelas kasihan dan memaafkan saja?" Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah si maling. "Kau juga begitu! Kalau kau mencuri, kau akan memberi makan adik-adikmu itu makanan hasil curian! Darah pencuri pun akhirnya mengalir di tubuh adik-adikmu! Apa kau tidak sedih punya adik-adik pencuri?"

Si maling itu menatap dengan terkejut, kemudian sekali lagi ber-_kowtow_ dalam-dalam sampai dahinya menyentuh tanah. "Yang kau katakan itu, _guniang_, benar-benar membuka pikiranku! Aku sungguh menyesal dan mohon ampun!"

"Ah! Ini membuang-buang waktu saja!" Seorang warga yang membawa sebatang rotan maju, kemudian mengayunkan rotannya ke arah maling itu! "Maling ya maling!"

"HEI! JANGAN!"

Si maling menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi diri, tetapi si gadis sudah maju di depannya dan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi maling itu! Walhasil, gadis itulah yang menerima pukulan rotan tersebut. Ini membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut, apalagi si maling.

"Aduh... aduh... sakit... sial...!" Gadis itu mengaduh-aduh sambil memegang bahunya. Kelihatan benar dia bukan orang yang bisa tahan sakit. Yang dilakukannya sesudah itu adalah berseru dengan suara lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya, tangannya menuding bapak yang membawa rotan itu. "Sudah, kan? Puas? Kau sudah memukul! Anggap saja kau sudah menghukum si maling!"

Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa? Pukulan itu masih kurang untuk menghukumnya? Kalau begitu, silahkan pukul aku lagi!" Tantang gadis itu dengan gagah berani bukan buatan. Gadis ini... darimana keberanian yang didapatkannya untuk melakukan semua ini? "Lagak kalian seperti seumur hidup selalu suci saja! Kalau mau pukul, pukul saja!"

Dengan si _guniang_ cilik berdiri di depan si maling, dengan tangan terbuka lebar-lebar, serangan rotan itu tidak mungkin sampai ke maling itu. Orang-orang itu, yang merasa kesal sendiri, pada akhirnya hanya bisa meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mengomel. Anehnya justru petani yang kecurian itu yang tidak kelihatan kesal barang sedikitpun, malah senang karena buah _Dao_-nya sudah kembali.

"Lho? Sudah pergi? Segitu saja nyali mereka?" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, kemudian berbalik.

Sekarang dia berhadapan dengan maling itu.

Dia berlutut, kemudian membantu maling itu berdiri. Suaranya yang sedari tadi membentak itu kini berubah menjadi lembut. "_Xiansheng_, berdirilah... Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja..."

Tunggu sebentar. Gadis itu... caranya membantunya berdiri... kenapa mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang, ya...?

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak, _guniang_!" Maling itu membungkuk berkali-kali.

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang terdengar sebuah suara derap langkah kaki kecil. Saat berbalik, rupanya terdapat tiga orang anak kecil! Dari seruan mereka '_gege_!'-'_gege_!' sambil menangis itu, aku tahu mereka adalah adik-adik dari si maling. Sesudah itu, terjadilah adegan mengharukan dimana si kakak memeluk ketiga adiknya yang menangis. Memang benar rupanya maling itu tidak berbohong. Baik aku maupun gadis itu hanya bisa memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Gege_ baik-baik saja, kan?"

"_Gege_! Tidak perlu mencuri lagi!"

"Kali lebih baik tidak makan daripada _gege_ celaka!"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba merogoh sesuatu dari sebuah kantong kain yang dipakainya. Rupanya empat buah _baozi_ yang dibungkus dalam kertas. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sambil berjalan ke arah kakak-beradik itu, kemudian memberikannya.

"Ini, memang pemberianku tidak seberapa. Tapi ambil saja!" Katanya.

"Eh, tapi... _guniang_...?"

Si gadis tersenyum. "Adik-adikmu lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku." Kemudian si _guniang_ cilik itu berlutut sehingga setinggi anak-anak kecil itu, kemudian memberikan mereka satu persatu _baozi_ di tangannya.

Caranya memberikan _baozi_ itu, membelai rambut anak-anak itu dengan lembut, sementara mereka balas memeluknya...

... entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada Lu Xun.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian semua," Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. "Tetapi, melihat _guniang_ ini begitu baik hati, bagaimana hati seseorang tidak tergerak untuk menolong?" Kemudian aku mengeluarkan sepuluh keping uang perak dan meletakkannya di tangan si kakak. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dan hanya melihatku sambil melongo saja. "_Guniang_ ini benar. Kau jangan sampai memberi makan adikmu dengan barang curian." Kataku.

Tak berapa lama sesudah itu, mereka berempat mengucapkan terima kasih baik padaku maupun pada si gadis. Kemudian mereka pergi dan pulang.

Si gadis masih menatap kepergian mereka dengan sebuah senyum yang sama. Yang sejujurnya entah bagaimana benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Lu Xun! Ini memang aneh dan gila! Tapi ini kenyataan! Dan bukan hanya itu, aku melihat pakaiannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Hmmm... dia tidak berpakaian mewah, tetapi juga tidak sederhana-sederhana sekali. Bajunya di bagian dalam dengan lengan panjang berwana putih, sementara baju luarnya yang tidak berlengan berwarna merah. Dan yang lebih aneh... baju luarnya yang berwarna merah itu terpisah dan membelah dua seperti ekor burung layang-layang...

Seperti baju Lu Xun.

Ah, aku ini terlalu berpikir macam-macam.

"_Guniang_!" Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. "Perbuatanmu itu sungguh mengagumkan! Izinkan aku bersoja untukmu sebagai wujud kekagumanku!"

Dia segera menggeleng sambil mengangkat tangannya berusaha menampik. "Ah, aku tidak pantas menerimanya! Yang kulakukan ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya dan sama sekali tidak mengagumkan!" Tukasnya dengan cepat.

"Kau begitu berani, apalagi ketika membela maling itu dan bersedia kalau harus dipukul demi menggantikannya! Perbuatan itu apanya yang tidak membanggakan?" Tanyaku.

Gadis itu tak lantas menjawab. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil menatap ke atas langit, ke arah bulan yang bercahaya dengan terangnya. "Perbuatan itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya." Balasnya sambil setengah menerawang. "Aku berani melakukannya, karena sebelumnya sudah ada seseorang yang bersedia dihukum menggantikan aku..."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Maksud _guniang_?"

"Iya. Ada seseorang yang menggantikan aku menerima hukuman." Ulangnya sekali lagi. "Waktu itu kesalahanku begitu beratnya, bukan hanya hukuman pukulan rotan seperti ini yang diterimanya..."

Sebenarnya, aku penasaran sekali dengan kisahnya. Tetapi, sudahlah. Untuknya aku adalah orang asing. Tentu ia tidak mau membagikan sesuatu yang menjadi rahasianya padaku. Jadi aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Ah, maaf! Aku bicara sendiri!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menyahut. "_Xiansheng_, maaf! Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini! Aku harus pergi melanjutkan perjalananku!" Dengan terburu-buru ia bergegas pergi, tetapi tidak lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganku. "Aku pergi dulu, _xiansheng_! Jika takdir mengizinkan, tentu kita akan bertemu lagi! Selamat tinggal!"

Dengan begitu, gadis yang misterius tapi baik hati itu berlari ke arah gerbang kota. Langkah kakiknya yang luar biasa cepat itu membuatnya dengan cepat pula tak kelihatan lagi dari pandangan mata.

Gadis yang... aneh.

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

Sudah enam hari sejak aku meninggalkan Gunung Ding Jun. Sudah dua hari sejak aku berada di desa Zi Tong. Pada akhirnya, hari keenam ini, aku sampai di kota Cheng Du. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku ke Cheng Du, aku juga tidak tahu. Rute paling cepat dari Gunung Ding Jun ke Jian Ye adalah dengan berjalan ke Han Zhong, kemudian ke Nan Yang, Ru Nan, Shou Chun, dan baru sesudah itu sampai ke Jian Ye. Namun, untuk alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, kurasa rute yang harus kutempuh adalah ke selatan dahulu, ke Cheng Du, lalu baru menyusuri ke timur melalui kota Wu Ling dan Chang Sha.

Aku baru sampai di Cheng Du saat tengah malam. Apakah ada tempat makan yang masih buka? Kalau ada, aku akan segera mengisi perut dan kemudian bergeges pergi lagi melanjutkan perjalananku.

Sayangnya, mungkin aku masuk ke daerah Ibukota Cheng Du yang salah. Bagian yang kukunjungi ini sudah gelap semua, orang-orangnya sudah tidur. Mungkin ini bukan daerah malam. Ahhhh... celaka... padahal aku sudah benar-benar lapar! Kalau aku masih harus menyusuri seluruh gang-gang di Cheng Du ini untuk menemukan tempat makan yang masih buka, aku akan mati kelaparan dulu!

Mengingat aku pernah memberikan empat buah _baozi_-ku kepada seorang maling dan tiga orang adiknya, aku berharap budiku itu dibalas oleh tangan orang lain... aku benar-benar lapar...

Oh iya, dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Zi Tong, aku jadi teringat dengan seorang _hao hao de_ _xiansheng-xiansheng_ baik hati yang kutemui di desa itu. _Xiansheng_ itu memberikan sepuluh keping perak kepada si maling. Ahhh... seandainya saja dia juga memberikan padaku beberapa keping...

Yah, aku belum sempat minta maaf padanya karena membentaknya menyuruh memungut buah-buah _Dao_ itu. Tapi, kurasa suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengan dia lagi. Mungkin kalau bertemu, saat itulah aku akan minta maaf padanya atas ketidaksopananku.

Lama-kelamaan, perutku yang sudah merengek-rengek minta diisi ini tambah lama tambah sakit. Aduh... sial... salahku juga sih kenapa melakukan perjalanan sepanjang ini tidak menggunakan kuda. Tapi, sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan kuda. Dan lagi, aku cukup percaya diri dengan kecepatan berlariku dan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang aku punya.

Aku terus melanjutkan perjalanan... sampai aku melihat sesuatu.

Aku melihat sebuah cahaya kecil, yang rupanya berasal dari sebuah lentera. Seorang anak kecil memegang lentera itu sambil menoleh kesana-kemari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Penasaran, kudekati anak itu.

"Selamat malam, _didi_!" Sapaku. "Tengah malam begini, bahaya untuk seorang anak kecil tidak tidur dan jalan-jalan di kota."

Anak kecil itu terlihat kaget saat kupanggil. Dia langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Mata bulat besarnya yang berwarna hitam menataku dalam-dalam. "_Jiejie_ siapa?" Tanyanya.

Huh! Tidak sopan sekali! Bukannya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, dia malah menanyaiku duluan! Yah, sudahlah... Lagipula dulu, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang, aku sama tak sopannya dengan dia. "Namaku Yangmei. Lengkapnya Sun Yangmei. Kalau kau?"

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Huiyue! Dan lengkapnya Rong Huiyue!" Jawabnya. "_Jiejie_ juga malam-malam begini kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Hmmm... sebenarnya aku kelaparan dan mencari tempat makan yang masih buka malam ini." Jawabku. "Dan kau kenapa? Hei, aku kan yang bertanya duluan mestinya!"

"Kalau aku..." Dia kelihatan sedikit ragu-ragu menjawab. Sambil mengigit jari dia menunduk, sepertinya enggan memberitahukan padaku. "... aku... sebenarnya..."

"Tidak apa-apa! Katakan saja..." Aku berlutut, kemudian mulai membelai rambut hitamnya perlahan. Aneh, dia sepertinya kaget benar saat aku melakukan ini. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa yang kulakukan ini adalah tindakan yang tidak wajar.

Akhirnya Huiyue mulai menjawab. "Akhir-akhir ini, khususnya setelah malam tahun baru, aku sering bermimpi buruk, Sun _jiejie_..." Ujarnya setengah berbisik. Malam tahun baru, ya? Malam tahun baru adalah malam dimana _kejadian itu_ terjadi... "Hari ini aku bermimpi buruk sekali! Dan aku tidak bisa tidur! Jadi aku mencari seorang yang aku yakin bisa menenangkanku dan membuatku tidur!"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Wah, tentu orang yang hebat sekali!" Tukasku. "Siapa orang itu?"

"Dia kupanggil Lu _gege_!" Jawabnya. Hah? Apa? Maksudnya Lu _gege_ itu Lu Xun? "Beberapa saat lalu, dia berada di Cheng Du ini. Namun sudah lebih dari sebulan dia menghilang dan tidak kembali. Aku pikir... apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?" Jelasnya dengan nada sedih. Iya. Huiyue memang tidak salah. Sebulan ini dia tidak melihat Lu Xun memang karena sesuatu yang buruk, bahkan lebih dari sekedar buruk, terjadi padanya. Dan semua itu... semua itu gara-gara aku.

"Ah, tapi..." Huiyue menatapku dengan wajah penuh keheranan. "Sun _jiejie_ aneh sekali, ya? Rasanya... bersama dengan Sun _jiejie_ sama seperti dengan Lu _gege_..." Gumamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hah?"

"Iya! Aku tidak bohong!" Jawabnya sambil mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Lu _gege_ itu orangnya baik hati dan hangat, lembut dan ramah. Kalau berada di dekatnya rasanya aman sekali." Suara Huiyue makin lantang. "Dan bersama Sun _jiejie_... aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasakan hal yang sama..."

Benarkah itu?

Berarti... Lu Xun memang benar-benar tidak main-main saat memberikan cahayanya padaku. Bahkan apa yang kulakukan, kata anak ini, mirip sekali dengannya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan sekarang aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahaya sepertinya juga.

Kalau aku punya cahaya yang seperti Lu Xun, maka kekuatan kegelapan macam apa yang perlu kutakutkan?

"Sekarang, kurasa aku bisa pergi tidur!" Ujar Huiyue membuyarkan lamunanku. "Tapi... Sun _jiejie_ masih lapar, kan? Baiklah! Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan mengantarkan _jiejie_ pergi ke rumah makan terdekat!"

"Ah, tidak perlu, Huiyue!" Balasku sembari berdiri. "Kau tidur saja!"

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Yang namanya budi itu harus dibalas! Begitulah hukum di bawah langit ini!" Dia mengamit tanganku, kemudian berlari. "Ayo, Sun _jiejie_! Kita makan! Sesudah itu tidur!"

Anak kecil yang bersemangat ini... Ah, dulu waktu aku kecil apa juga seperti ini, ya. "Iya! _Chi bao le, jiu shui_-habis makan kenyang, tidur!"

Kami terus berlari menyurusi gang demi gang. Huiyue sedari tadi terus-terusan menyerukan peribahasa ala Yangmei yang kuajarkan padanya, _chi bao le jiu shui_, sambil tertawa-tawa begitu. Ya Tian... bagaimana kalau orang-orang lain sampai bangun? Kan bisa gawat? Bukan hanya dikira orang gila, mungkin saja aku dikira sedang menculik anak kecil! Dan lebih parah lagi kalau sampai orang-orang tahu bahwa pribahasa kacau itu adalah buatanku!

Eh...

Langkahku terhenti tiba-tiba, sampai tangan Huiyue terlepas.

"Ada apa, Sun _jiejie_?"

"Aku merasakan..." Satu tanganku berada di dada, merasakan kekuatan aneh yang selalu membawa perasaan menyesakkan ini. "... kekuatan kegelapan."

"Hah?"

Astaga! Aku benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang anak kecil di depanku! Sama sekali aku tidak mau melibatkan anak kecil dalam persoalan seperti ini! "Oh, b-bukan apa-apa, Huiyue!" Aku pun segera berbalik. "Sebentar, ya? Aku kelupaan sesuatu!"

Huiyue kutinggalkan begitu saja. Ugh... sebenarnya aku sangat-sangat tidak mau meninggalkan anak sekecil itu sendirian! Apa boleh buat? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melibatkannya dalam pertarungan melawan kekuatan kegelapan! Bukan hanya karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dan memang tidak siap untuk tahu apa-apa! Tetapi juga sangat amat berbahaya untuknya! Dia tidak bisa bertarung, tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan! Pasti akan celaka kalau aku membawanya bersamaku!

Kakiku dengan sendirinya menuntunku sampai ke pojok kota, ke salah satu sudut tembok pertahanan yang mengitari kota ini. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, memang benar kekuatan kegelapan itu munculnya dari tempat ini! Pasti Yaoguai!

Tembok itu menjorok keluar pada satu bagian. Bagian yang menjorok itu berbentuk persegi panjang yang kira-kira setinggi kira-kira empat meter dari permukaan tanah, dan lebarnya mungkin sekitar dua meter. Tetapi yang mengejutkan bukan itu, persegi panjang itu membentuk petak-petak di atasnya, terdiri dari dua puluh baris dan sepuluh kolom. Pada setiap petak keluar sesuatu seperti... seperti tangan gurita! AIYAAAAAAAAA! Menjijikkan benar!

"Mati..."

Kudengar suara yang arahnya dari makhluk-makluk berbentuk tangan gurita itu. Suaranya seperti terdiri dari suara banyak Yaoguai!

"Mati... kau harus mati... mati...!"

Kenapa... kenapa masih ada Yaoguai? Bukankah Lu Xun sudah mengalahkannya?

Atau jangan-jangan... inilah yang dimaksudkannya dengan tidak sepenuhnya memusnahkan kegelapan sekarang? Kalau kuperhatikan sekarang, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan, bahkan tidak punya wujud kecuali tangan-tangan gurita seperti ini! Lu Xun bukan hanya mengalahkannya, tetapi juga melumpuhkan makhluk ini, menghancurkan wujudnya, dan baru sisa-sisanya dibiarkan tetap ada untuk kukalahkan.

Tapi... kenapa?

Oh iya... sudah sejak kecil Lu Xun tahu kalau aku ini suka sekali mendapat jasa dengan memberikan pukulan terakhir pada musuh! Jadi, Lu Xun mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sampai benar-benar lemah, kemudian mengizinkan aku untuk memberikan pukulan kemenangan! Ya Tian! Sempat-sempatnya Lu Xun memikirkanku saat bertarung!

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu mana yang Yaoguai mana, mana yang Yaoguai mana. Yah, pokoknya aku cuma tahu bahwa mereka Yaoguai! Itu saja!

"Hehehe..." Aku tertawa pelan. "Sekarang saatnya Sun Yangmei membuat jasa untuk dirinya sendiri!"

Dengan begitu, aku segera berlari mendekat, kemudian melemparkan kedelapan _piao_-ku hingga menusuk secara acak delapan ekor Yaoguai. Ternyata memang mudah saja! Delapan ekor Yaoguai seperti tangan gurita itu langsung musnah! Hmmm... sepuluh dikali dua puluh... berarti ada dua ratus tangan gurita! Banyak juga yang harus dikalahkan! Tapi, kalau hanya dalam sekali serang saja aku bisa mengalahkan delapan, berarti seharusnya tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan!

"Baiklah, Yaoguai jelek!" Seruku keras-keras sambil menangkap kembali _piao_ yang kembali ke tanganku. "Karena aku tidak tahu kau ini siapa, maka mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil _badaiyu_-gurita!"

Sekali lagi kulempar _piao_-ku... hanya untuk melihat bahwa petak kosong yang tadi dihuni delapan ekor _badaiyu_ yang tadi sudah kukalahkan, tergantikan oleh _badaiyu_ di atasnya! Begitu terus satu kolom itu turun mengisi tempat yang kosong, hingga pada akhirnya bagian terataslah yang kosong! Tetapi yang menjengkelkan ialah, di baris teratas yang sudah kosong itu muncul _badaiyu_ yang baru lagi!

"APA?" Teriakku penuh kekesalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Jadi kalian benar-benar menantangku, heh? Baiklah! Yangmei mulai serius, nih!"

Sekali lagi aku melemparkan _piao_-ku dengan membabi buta seperti orang kesetanan. Pokoknya, begitu satu _piao_ kembali, aku segera melemparnya lagi dan lagi ke arah Yaoguai itu! Tapi... sial! Percuma saja! Yang terjadi tetap sama! _Badaiyu_ yang berada di atas petak kosong itu akan mengisi bawahnya, begitu terus hingga baris paling atas, yang kemudian diisi oleh _badaiyu_ yang baru. Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya!

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!" Makhluk-makhluk ini sebenarnya mau apa, sih? Tidak ada habisnya! Benar-benar kesal bukan main aku! Lagipula, aku ini kan cuma seorang Yangmei yang bodoh dengan otak pas-pasan! Aku bukan Lu Xun yang bisa memikirkan titik lemah musuh dan bagaimana cara mengalahkannya! "Hei, _badaiyu_ pengecut! Kalau ingin menantangku, jangan pakai cara menggelikan begini! Ayo kita bertarung secara janta...!"

Belum kaliamatku selesai kuucapkan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Sun _jiejie_!"

Astaga! Huiyue!

"Huiyue! Jangan mendekat! Berbahaya!" Seruku. Tetapi, betapa bandelnya anak kecil ini yang sekarang berlari-lari kecil ke arahku.

"Ternyata Sun _jiejie_ di sini! Sedari tadi kucari dimana-mana!" Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Yaoguai itu. Dan, sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, begitu melihatnya dia langsung ketakutan setengah mati. Aku jadi merasa bersalah... pasti sesudah ini dia akan terus bermimpi buruk...

"AIYAAAAAAAAA! APA ITU SUN _JIEJIE_? MENGERIKAN BENAR!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Makanya itu aku tidak mengajakmu!" Balasku sambil menjitak kepalanya. "Makhluk inilah yang disebut Yaoguai! Kau belum pernah melihatnya, kan? Pokoknya, mereka ini makhluk berbahaya yang punya kekuatan kegelapan!" Kemudian, aku mendorongnya. "Sudah! Sekarang cepat pergi tidur!"

"TIDAK BISA!" Huiyue berseru keras-keras. "Sun _jiejie_ belum makan, kan? Aku tidak akan pergi tidur sebelum mengantarkan Sun _jiejie_ ke rumah makan!"

Aku mendengus kesal seperti banteng sambil beradu melotot dengan anak itu. Aku tentunya tidak terintimidasi oleh pelototannya, dan dia juga tidak terintimidasi oleh pelototanku! Jadi, kami benar-benar seperti orang tolol saja di tempat ini. Untung tidak seorang pun yang melihat. Nggg... kecuali... Yaoguai yang belum berhasil kukalahkan ini...

"YA TIAN! AKU SAMPAI LUPA!" Seruku sambil memukul jidat. "Yah, terserah kau saja lah, Huiyue! Kalau ingin menungguku, lihat pertarungan ini dari jauh saja!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan mendukung Sun _jiejie_ dengan segenap hati!" Kemudian bocah tengil itu berlari sampai agak jauh, kemudian melompat-lompat sambil berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. "_Ciayou_(2), _jiejie_! _Ciayou_, _jiejie_!"

Dasar anak nakal satu ini...

Sekarang, aku kembali menghadapi _badaiyu_ tidak tahu diri yang benar-benar ngotot tidak mau mati! _Piao_-ku kembali kulemparkan ke arah mereka. Dan sekali lagi, delapan ekor _badaiyu _musnah, hanya untuk digantikan oleh _badaiyu-badaiyu_ yang baru! Kurang ajar benar mereka ini! Yah, pokoknya yang namanya Sun Yangmei dari Wu hanya tahu menyerang dan menyerang saja!

Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu terjadi! Setelah aku melenyapkan beberapa _badaiyu_ lagi, kolom-kolom itu turun. Dan, entah bagaimana kejadiannya, sebuah baris tiba-tiba saja lenyap! Baris yang lenyap itu memang benar digantikan oleh yang di atasnya, tetapi tidak tergantikan lagi! Sekarang hanya tinggal sembilan belas baris!

Eh? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Oh! Aku mengerti!" Sebuah suara dari belakang menyahut. "Wah, mengalahkan Yaoguai ternyata menyenangkan sekali, ya? Seperti bermain!" Rupanya Huiyue.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Apa maksudmu, Huiyue?"

Huiyue menjawab dengan senyum lebar. "Sun _jiejie_ tidak pernah main permainan seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Aku cuma menggeleng. "Lihat, dari Yaoguai-yaoguai itu semua, ada yang seperti tangan gurita berwarna merah, ada yang biru, dan ada yang hijau." Ya Tian! Benar juga! Aku baru saja sadar! Kukira itu cuma hobi aneh dari Yaoguai yang suka warna-warni! "Untuk menghancurkan satu baris, Sun _jiejie_ harus membuat barisan itu memiliki warna yang sama! Caranya adalah dengan menghancurkan salah satu Yaoguai sehingga satu kolom jatuh ke bawah. Dan begitu membentuk satu baris dengan warna sama(3)!"

Ohhh... jadi begitu... Hmmm... aku pernah tahu permainan seperti ini. Permainan yang melatih otak. Tetapi tentunya aku tidak pernah mahir memainkannya! Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan otak memang bukan keahlianku! Tetapi mungkin Lu Xun bisa.

"Sun _jiejie_ sudah menghancurkan satu baris!" Seru Huiyue. "Ayo, teruskan, Sun _jiejie_!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya, Huiyue..." Ujarku lesu. "Aku tidak pintar bermain permainan yang melatih otak seperti ini..."

"Oh..." Huiyue mangut-mangut mengerti. "Dan sebenarnya, Sun _jiejie_..." Lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum meyakinkan. "Aku suka dan cukup bisa memainkan permainan ini(4)! Kalau Sun _jiejie_ mau, aku bisa memberi tahu Sun _jiejie_ mana yang harus dihancurkan, kemudian baru Sun _jiejie_ lakukan apa yang kukatakan!"

Huiyue bisa? Bagus! Mataku melebar karena senang. "Uwah! Kalau begitu, kau harus membantuku! Aku paling tidak bisa main permainan otak seperti ini!" Kemudian pandangan mataku kembali pada _badaiyu _itu. "Baiklah, Huiyue! Mana yang harus dihancurkan sekarang?"

Huiyue menunjuk ke arah sebuah petak dengan _badaiyu_ berwarna merah yang letaknya agak bawah, kemudian satu petak lagi di bagian tengah dengan _badaiyu_ berwarna biru. "Dua itu dulu, Sun _jiejie_!"

Jadi, aku segera melemparkan _piao_-ku. Benar saja! Sesudah hancur, dua kolom itu turun, dan luar biasanya adalah membuat sebuah baris langsung hancur! Bagus! Tinggal delapan belas baris!

Kemudian, begitulah yang seterusnya terjadi, Huiyue memberikan instruksi padaku, sementara aku menjalankannya! Hmmm... ternyata memang anak ini cerdik juga! Kadang dia bahkan bisa membuat dua baris hancur dalam satu langkah! Dengan begitu mempercepat pertarungan... dan lebih bagus lagi aku akan segera makan!

"Uwah! Langsung hancur empat baris!" Aku menatap Huiyue yang tersenyum begitu lebar sampai gigi-giginya kelihatan. "Hebat, Huiyue!"

Semakin lama, barisan itu semakin berkurang. Ternyata mudah sekali! Wahahahaha! Lu Xun memang benar! Rasanya menyenangkan kalau membuat jasa! Untung dia mengizinkanku mengalahkan makhluk ini! Sekarang yang tersisa hanya tinggal lima baris saja!

"Hmmm... semakin sedikit semakin susah..." Gumam Huiyue.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Seruku. "Kemenangan ada dalam genggaman kita!"

Tapi... sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara dari _badaiyu_ itu. Suara yang mengerikan dan dapat membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri.

"Huh! Anak itu mengganggu saja...!"

"Bunuh saja dia...!"

Pasti... pasti mereka ingin mencelakakan Huiyue! Gawat! Bagaimana ini!

Sebelum aku sempat berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan, atau setidaknya memperingatkan Huiyue, empat _badaiyu _dari lima puluh yang tersisa memanjang dengan begitu cepatnya! Celaka, mereka pasti akan menangkap Huiyue!

"Huiyue! Awas!"

Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, aku langsung berdiri di depan Huiyue! Ugh... sial! Sekarang empat _badaiyu_ melilit kedua tangan dan kakiku!

"Sun _jiejie_!" Huiyue menjerit penuh ketakutan dan kepanikan. Gawat...! Bagaimana ini!

Tubuhku ditarik dengan begitu kuat oleh keempat _badaiyu _itu ke arah tembok dimana _badaiyu-badaiyu_ lain berkumpul. Gawat... ini benar-benar gawat...! "AIYA! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Percuma saja aku meronta-ronta berusaha dilepaskan! Mereka kuat sekali!

Punggungku sekarang menghantam tembok dimana _badaiyu-badaiyu_ itu bersarang. Entah berapa banyaknya _badaiyu _mulai melilit kaki dan tanganku! Bahkan beberapa di antaranya mulai mengitari leherku dan mencekikku! Aihhh... tangan-tangan mereka yang berlendir dan menjijikkan itu bukan hanya mengerikan tetapi juga berbahaya!

"Sun _jiejie_!" Celaka! Huiyue anak tertolol dalam segala sejarah China itu malah berlari ke arahku!

"Huiyue! Dasar bodoh! Jangan maju! Jangan ke sini!" Semakin aku berusaha berbicara, semakin lilitan di leherku itu makin kuat! Ugh... aku tidak bisa bernafas! Aku bisa mati kalau begini! Bagaimana ini?

Huiyue menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dalam kengerian. Dia pada akhirnya berhenti juga, tetapi juga tidak menjauh! "Celaka... bagaimana ini...!" Dia mulai menangis. Dan kalau seorang anak kecil ketakutan dan menangis, biasanya dia akan memanggil ayah dan ibunya, kan?

Tetapi aneh benar... Huiyue malah memangil...

"Lu _gege_!" Serunya kuat-kuat menggetarkan langit. "Lu _gege_! Lu _gege_! Tolong! Sun _jiejie_ sedang dalam bahaya!"

Lu Xun!

Lu Xun... bagaimana ini? Aku... aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang! Sekarang, hanya untuk bernafas saja aku kesulitan! Aku tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melawannya! Bagaimana ini...?

Tunggu...

Aku tidak punya kekuatan...?

AKU TIDAK PUNYA KEKUATAN APANYA? AKU KAN SUDAH MENDAPAT SEMUA KEKUATAN LU XUN? MUSTAHIL AKU BISA KALAH OLEH MAKHLUK RENDAHAN YANG LEMAH SEPERTI INI! DASAR GURITA! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN KALAH DARI GURITA-GURITA JELEK YANG SEBENARNYA CUMA SEONGOK KUMPULAN YAOGUAI YANG SUDAH KALAH!

_Lu Xun, benar kan aku punya kekuatanmu juga? Baiklah! Aku percaya padamu!_

Perlahan aku mulai merasakan kekuatan memenuhi tubuhku, mengalir begitu derasnya dari satu pembuluh darah ke pembuluh darah lainnya. Tubuhku mulai memancarkan aura cahaya yang seperti api. Inilah saatnya aku membuktikan kata-kata Lu Xun itu, apakah benar aku memang memiliki kekuatan cahayanya? Baiklah! Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan api yang paling kuat yang aku tahu!

"_Shuo dian jing jie_!"

Seketika itu juga, aura seperti api yang memancar dari tubuhku menjalar ke _badaiyu-badaiyu _itu! Dan menjadi api betulan yang mulai membakar mereka semua! Begitu terkena api yang panasnya bahkan bisa melelehkan besi sekalipun, mereka langsung menggeliat-ngeliat sebelum akhirnya terbakar habis dan hangus! Huiyue yang melihatnya sampai terkejut bukan buatan!

"Hahaha! Matilah kau, _badaiyu_!" Seruku sambil melepaskan diri. "Sudah waktunya kau musnah! Mati saja! Mati saja dan biarkan Meimei mendapat jasa!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Suara erangan mereka terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Mula-mula terdengar sangat keras seperti teriakan, tetapi lama kelamaan makin memudar dan melemah hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar apapun. Bersamaan dengan itu, api yang menghanguskan itu menghilang, dan tembok pertahanan kembali seperti semula lagi.

Baguslah...

"Hore! Kita berhasil!" Aku melompat kegirangan! Wuah! Sungguh-sungguh menyenangkan kalau boleh memberikan pukulan terakhir pada musuh! Sekarang mereka benar-benar sudah musnah! Aku harus berterima kasih pada Lu Xun yang sudah memberikanku kesempatan mengambil jasa seperti ini!

"Kita berhasil, Sun _jiejie_! Benar-benar mengasyikan!" Huiyue berseru lantang. Wah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka! Pikirku bocah bandel ini akan ketakutan! Tapi rupanya dia malah senang begini! Yah, tidak heran... anak kecil selalu suka bermain pahlawan pembela kebenaran, kan? Dan pikirnya dia di sini senang bermain jadi pahlawan...

"Hmmm?" Aku menoleh ke arah tembok itu. Kulihat di depannya terdapat dua buah bolah cahaya. Satu berwarna putih dan satu berwarna biru.

Oh iya. Pada saat kegelapan terusir, yang ada adalah cahaya. Aku mendekati dua bolah cahaya yang besarnya segenggaman tangan itu. Yang putih bertuliskan '_ming_'-cahaya, dan yang biru bertuliskan '_shui_'-air. Oh, jadi ini sebabnya Lu Xun ingin aku yang mengalahkan mereka, dan mengatakan supaya aku melatih kemampuanku dan bertumbuh makin hebat. Setiap kali mengalahkan satu Yaoguai, aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan baru! Kalau Lu Xun kan memang kekuatannya sudah hebat sekali, jadi tidak membutuhkan ini. Akulah yang membutuhkannya!

Betapa senangnya aku mendapat '_shui_' ini! Aku kan hanya bisa kekuatan api dan kekuatan cahaya! Kalau sekarang aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan air juga, pasti aku akan makin hebat. Dengan segera bola berwarna biru itu kugenggam kuat-kuat dengan kedua tanganku, dan bola itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku(5)!

Sementara '_ming'_ ini... Yah, bagus juga sih untuk memambah kekuatan cahayaku. Tapi...

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Huiyue yang masih kesenangan sendiri.

Sepertinya... ada yang lebih membutuhkannya dariku.

Aku berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa bola cahaya kecil bertuliskan '_ming_' itu. "Huiyue," Panggilku. Dia langsung menoleh. "Kau kelihatannya suka sekali ya berhasil mengalahkan Yaoguai?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Baguslah!" Jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. "Tetapi kau juga harus hati-hati. Kalau tidak punya kekuatan apapun, lain waktu belum tentu bisa melawannya."

"Wah..." Huiyue mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Sun _jiejie_?"

Aku mengerahkan bola cahaya itu padanya, yang segera diterimanya dengan kedua tangannya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan tatapan bertanya. "Itu adalah hadiahmu karena telah membantuku." Jawabku. "Kau mendapat kekuatan cahaya!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, bola cahaya itu bersinar terang, kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh Huiyue! Sama sepertiku tadi! "WHOA!" Tubuhnya bercahaya untuk sekilas, sebelum meredup dan bola itu juga ikut hilang. "A-apa itu?"

"Itulah kekuatan cahaya!" Jawabku. "Kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan!" Huiyue memandangku dengan matanya yang melebar karena perasaan senang yang meluap-luap. "Tapi, kekuatan itu mungkin masih tidak begitu besar!"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa! Biarpun kecil, yang penting keren sekali, bukan?" Tanyanya. "Hore! Sekarang aku memiliki kekuatan cahaya seperti Sun _jiejie _dan Lu _gege_!"

Melihatnya tertawa gembira seperti itu, mau tidak mau aku juga tertawa. Bagaimana bisa tidak coba? Aku senang sekali! Benar-benar senang sekali! Bukan hanya bisa memusnahkan seekor Yaoguai, tetapi juga mendapat teman baru! Baiklah, sesudah ini aku akan makan, dan cepat melanjutkan perjalananku ke tempat berikutnya! Siapa tahu di tempat lain ada Yaoguai yang bisa kumusnahkan juga? Aku jadi suka dengan ini! Rasanya memusnahkan Yaoguai sama sekali tidak susah!

Yahhh... sebab Lu Xun sudah mati-matian dan bersusah payah melawan mereka. Sekarang yang kunikmati hanya tinggal memberikan pukulan terakhir dan menerima jasa saja... memang kelihatannya agak curang, sih. Tapi, itu juga yang menjadi keinginan Lu Xun...

Dimanapun kau berada... Lu Xun... terima kasih, ya...

"Baiklah, Sun _jiejie_!" Huiyue mengamit tanganku. "Sekarang saatnya kita makan! _Chi bao le, jiu shui_!"

* * *

(1) Sebenarnya ini bukan perkataan saya, dan bukan juga perkataan dari peribahasa China... =P sebenarnya kalimat ini gubahan dari kalimat seorang arsitek terkenal bernama Frank L. Wright yang bunyinya: "Aku tidak ingin membuat orang terkagum-kagum pada bangunanku. Aku hanya ingin membuat orang-orang merasa nyaman dalam bangunanku." Yah, harap maklum lah sodara... namanya juga seorang arsitek autis yang ngesok jadi author~ XDDDDD

(2) Dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya 'Semangat! Semangat!' Kalo dalam bahasa Jepang 'Ganbatte!'

(3) Kalo sodara bingung, sebenarnya itu terinspirasi dari permainan tetris tapi yang bukan blok2an jatoh2 itu~ ini tetris yang lebih menyerupai puzzle... XDDDD jadi ya beginilah kalo orang autis bikin cerita, pasti ceritanya autis juga~ Wewww... maapkan saya atas battle yang asli ngaco nan ngawur banget ini~~~

(4) Yups, saya suka banget maen Tetris... XDDDDD (emang siapa yang nanya? *dinuklir gara2 ngasih notes nggak penting*)

(5) Sekarang sistem tarungnya jadi gini~~~ setiap kali siapapun (kecuali *ehm*Lu Xun*ehm*) berhasil ngelawan Yaoguai, dia pasti dapet tambahan kekuatan... ibaratnya kali di RPG itu kayak dapet EXP (Experience) getu plus dapet ability2 baru~~~ wkwkwkw... Alasan kenapa Lu Xun nggak dapet EXP adalah karena levelnya dia sekarang udah max~~~~ WAKAKAKAKAKA~~~~! *dinuklir*

FIRE SPELL  
_Shuo Dian Jing Jie_: Realm of Melting Point

***NGGAK PENTING MODE ON*** mulai sekarang, bagi anda yang udah demen banget ama Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun akan muncul di setiap chapter. SETIAP CHAPTER SODARA, **SETIAP CHAPTER AMPE CERITA AMBURADUL INI TAMAT~~~~!**

Wokey... sekian dari saya yang cacad ini~~~ hohoho~ mau siap2 buat penyajian~~~ bye dan jangan lupa review plus doakan saya~~~ hohoho~ *dinuklir*


	57. Gathered Souls

Capeeeeekkkk~~~ Wewww... sungguhan saya sibuk~~~ . Unyuuuu~~~~

Maap saya nggak bisa banyak cing-cong... Mau kerja tugas~~~ selamat membaca!

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Akhirnya, sesudah perjalanan seminggu yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, kami sampai juga di Cheng Du!

Cheng Du yang sekarang nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan beberapa minggu lalu saat aku masih di sini. Bedanya, sekarang pohon-pohon _Dao_ yang tumbuh di sini dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah muda yang jatuh beterbangan jika ditiup angin. Toko-toko makanan kecil tidak lagi menjual _tanghulu_, melainkan permen dan kue yang biasa dimakan saat musim semi. Udara di tempat ini menjadi sangat hangat dan makin nyaman saja! Benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin, yang justru lebih banyak berubah adalah aku. Dulu aku masih ke tempat ini sebagai seorang Gaibang. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku merasa... disambut seperti seorang tamu kehormatan. Ya Tian... aku semakin sungkan saja...

Kemarin malam, sebelum aku dan Zhou Ying tidur, Zhao Yun berkata dia akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke Cheng Du untuk memberi kabar pada Kaisar Liu Bei, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, dan orang-orang yang lain bahwa aku sudah kembali. Aku sudah mencoba menghalanginya! Dan mengatakan bahwa itu sama sekali tidak perlu! Tapi dia bilang Phoenix itu seorang tamu terhormat! Jadi inilah yang terjadi sekarang...

Aku menyusuri jalanan menuju ke kota Cheng Du ini hanya bersama Zhou Ying. Zhao Yun berbaik hati meminjamkan seekor kuda lain di Gunung Ding Jun pada Zhou Ying. Jauh di depan, aku melihat tembok pertamanan kota Cheng Du yang tinggi itu sudah di depan mata. Dari sini saja aku sudah bisa melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang ada di sana. Zhao Yun pasti ada di sana.

Zhao Yun...

_Tai Yang_ berkata padaku waktu itu, bahwa sahabatku itu adalah Zhao Yun. Benar. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku seperti pernah suatu saat melihatnya, entah dimana. Tapi, aku dan dan dia sama-sama tidak memiliki masa lalu bersama, jadi kurasa yang penting adalah masa depan dan bukan masa lalu.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan.

"Lu Xun? Kau tegang?" Tanya Zhou Ying tiba-tiba.

"Oh?" Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Nggg... sebenarnya, untukku ini agak berlebihan, Zhou Ying. Makanya aku sampai tegang. Lagipula, kau ingat kan? Kita pertama kali tiba di sini cuma sebagai Gaibang. Tetapi kali ini kita masuk saja sampai membuat Kaisar Liu Bei menyambut kita!"

Semakin lama aku semakin dengan dengan gerbang kota Cheng Du. Benar saja. Di sana kulihat berpuluh-puluh jendral dan penasihat berkumpul di depan gerbang. Kaisar Liu Bei berada di baris paling depan, dengan beberapa orang membawakan payung emas kerajaan di depannya. Arak-arakan yang ramai ini membuatku semakin tegang!

Di belakangnya, aku juga melihat Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu. Jendral-jendral lain yang sempat berkenalan denganku seperti Jendral Guan Ping, Jendral Guan Suo, dan Jendral Ma Dai juga ada di sana.

Wah... ini benar-benar penyambutan yang kelewat berlebihan...

Baru saja aku hendak menjatuhkan diri dari kudaku dan ber-_kowtow_ di depan Kaisar Liu Bei, beliau sudah melarangku terlebih dahulu. Maka yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah bersoja sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam di atas kudaku. "Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei! Apakah yang telah membuat Yang Mulia sampai keluar dari Istana? Aku yang rendah ini sama sekali tidak pantas menerima penyambutan begini rupa!"

Kaisar Liu Bei hanya tertawa. "Lu Xun, kau itu seorang Phoenix. Perjuangan Phoenix membawa kedamaian di China ini sungguh patut dihargai dan dikagumi. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan kami. Bagaimana bisa tidak menyambutmu seperti ini?"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa sekali lagi membungkuk dan bersoja. Ya Tian... kenapa mereka benar-benar senang menyambutku seperti ini? Apakah di mata mereka aku sebegini berharganya? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya!

Kaisar Liu Bei berjalan paling depan. Itu tidak mengejutkan. Tetapi yang sangat mengejutkan adalah aku, aku yang orang asing dari Wu ini, diberikan tempat istimewa untuk berjalan di sebelah Kaisar Liu Bei! Sungguh mengejutkan sekaligus menggetarkan hati!

Jadi aku masuk dari gerbang pintu masuk di sebelah barat itu. Istana Cheng Du ada di sebelah timur dari kota. Arak-arakan serba meriah ini berjalan melalui sebuah jalan besar dan panjang yang terus lurus, menyambung dari gerbang barat ke gerbang timur. Di jalan itu orang sedang berdesak-desakkan, semua mata menatapku. Yang pernah melihatku sebelumnya datang kemari dalam penampilan seorang Gaibang bukan main terkejutnya.

"Orang-orang ini..." Kaisar Liu Bei bergumam. "... Sudah lama sekali menunggu yang namanya kedamaian."

Aku menoleh. Entah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu aku harus mengatakan apa. "Kaisar, pemerintahan Kaisar yang adil dan bijaksana tentu telah membuat mereka dapat melihatnya." Jawabku.

Kaisar Liu Bei hanya menghela nafas sambil menatap ke atas langit. "Aku ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berusaha menyenangkan rakyatku saja." Balasnya sambil memandang orang-orang yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan itu. "Tetapi yang benar-benar bisa membawa kedamaian adalah kau, Lu Xun."

Kata-kata itu membuatku tertegun. Kedamian... mengatakannya begitu mudah. Kelihatannya begitu sederhana. Tetapi sebenarnya... sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membawa kedamaian itu.

Aku membalas lambaian orang-orang itu dengan seulas senyum. Kadang kala tanganku kuulurkan menyentuh tangan-tangan yang terangkat ke arahku. Mereka tersenyum penuh harapan. Ahhh... betapa besarnya tanggung jawab yang dibebankan padaku. Benarkah aku bisa membawa kedamaian seperti yang mereka harapkan? Aku harap aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka...

Heran juga. Mereka tersenyum selebar itu, dan aku juga membalas senyuman mereka. Tetapi... ada satu bagian dari hatiku yang terisi penuh dengan keraguan. Mereka berpikir aku Phoenix. Ya, aku memang Phoenix. Tetapi aku juga manusia, sama saja seperti mereka, yang juga memiliki rasa takut dan keraguan akan diriku sendiri...

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kehebohan terjadi.

Sebenarnya, bukan sebuah kehebohan yang besar dan patut mendapat perhatian semua orang. Dari sini aku sayup-sayup mendengar suara lantang seorang anak kecil berseru kuat-kuat, "MINGGIR! MINGGIR!" Kerumunan orang-orang itu merasa terganggu saat didorong-dorong oleh si anak kecil yang sedang menyeruak berusaha mendekati arak-arakan ini.

Kemudian aku mendengar suaranya.

"Lu _gege_! Lu _gege_!" Ya Tian...! Anak itu... Huiyue! "Lu _gege_! Kenapa kau begitu jahat? Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit dan menghilang selama sebulan penuh! Dan sekarang kau kembali seperti ini, sama sekali tidak ingat sedikitpun padaku!"

Kudengar bisikan-bisikan orang, entah yang ada di dalam arak-arakan itu atau kerumunan orang, semuanya kira-kira mengatakan hal yang sama. "Siapa itu?" "Bocah nakal yang bisanya hanya mengganggu saja!" "Mana orangtuanya? Tidak bisa mendidik anak dengan benar!"

Huiyue...

Dia menatapku dengan wajah cemberut penuh kekecewaan, tetapi terus berlari menyusul arak-arakan ini. "Lu _gege_! Lu _gege_ masih ingat padaku, kan? Aku Huiyue, anak yang Lu _gege _tolong saat rumahku terbakar dulu!" Serunya tidak mempedulikan orang-orang lain yang mulai ribut mengejarnya. "Apa Lu _gege_ marah padaku sampai melupakanku? Kalau iya, aku minta maaf!"

Marah? Mana mungkin aku marah padanya? Apalagi jika melupakannya. Tidak akan pernah! Memang benar sih sebulan ini aku pergi dan lupa pamit padanya. Tapi... sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!

"Kaisar Liu Bei, maafkan kekurangajaranku ini!" Sahutku dengan cepat sambil bersoja. Sebelum Kaisar Liu Bei sempat bertanya atau mengatakan sesuatu, aku cepat melompat turun dari kudaku, kemudian berlari ke arahnya. Huiyue juga. Bocah itu seolah sudah tidak peduli apa-apa lagi dan langsung berlari menyeruak kerumunan orang-orang.

Anak itu melompat, dan aku langsung menggendongnya. "Huiyue! Yang jahat itu kau! Kenapa menuduhku seperti itu?" Tanyaku balik sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu! Apalagi sampai hati melupakanmu!"

Bajuku pada bagian bahu terasa basah. Huiyue menangis. "Habis bagaimana, Lu _gege_?" Isaknya. "Lu _gege_ pergi sebulan penuh tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setiap malam aku selalu resah! Apalagi entah kenapa, saat malam tahun baru aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Lu _gege_! Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir?"

Malam tahun baru, ya? Iya... malam tahun baru ini memang terjadi sesuatu padaku. "Sudah... sudah... kau jangan menangis lagi. Sudah tidak apa-apa lagi sekarang." Hiburku sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, nih. Lihat, kan?"

Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat kemudian menghapus airmatanya. "Iya! Aku benar-benar senang Lu _gege_ ternyata baik-baik saja dan tidak lupa padaku!"

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku kembali ke arak-arakan itu dan melompat ke atas punggung Huo Li, masih dengan menggendong Huiyue. Gawat... kalau sampai kedua orangtuanya tahu aku membawanya, bisa benar-benar gawat! Ah, tapi... sudahlah. Lagipula, sepertinya Huiyue senang.

Bocah itu masih memelukku kuat-kuat sambil memandang orang-orang di kerumunan itu yang sekarang menatapnya dengan iri. Huiyue tersenyum sombong.

Kaisar Liu Bei menatap Huiyue sambil tertawa. "Anak kecil yang bersemangat! Dia temanmu, Lu Xun?"

Aku mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia. Anak ini bernama Huiyue. Saat pertama kali masuk ke Cheng Du, dia adalah teman pertama yang aku temui."

"Huah...!" Huiyue memandang arak-arakan itu dengan mata lebar penuh kekaguman. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata ada banyak sekali jendral di sini! Hebat sekali...!" Matanya masih juga jelalatan memandangi orang-orang itu, sampai berhenti pada seseorang.

"Lho? _Jiejie_ juga ada di sini?" Tanyanya bingung. Ternyata dia sedang memandang ke arah Yan Lu.

Yan Lu tersenyum. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Huiyue!"

"Huiyue! Kau jangan panggil '_jiejie'_-'_jiejie'_ begitu! Dia itu _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dari Shu!" Sahutku memperingatinya.

"Ya Tian! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Maafkan aku, _gongzhu_!"

Sekali lagi Putri Shu itu tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa! Panggil '_jiejie_' saja!"

"Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya!" Jawab Huiyue. "Waktu itu aku lagi-lagi membuat ulah! Lalu tiba-tiba Liu _jiejie_ datang dan menolongku! Wah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Liu _jiejie_ adalah adalah _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu! Sama sekali tidak kelihatan, sih!"

Kami hanya tertawa mendengarkan celotehan Huiyue yang sembarangan tapi polos itu. Arak-arakan itu tetap berjalan terus sampai keluar dari kota Cheng Du, tetapi Huiyue masih saja tidak mau lepas dariku. Pada akhirnya, Kaisar Liu Bei mengizinkan Huiyue juga masuk ke dalam istana. Jadi, semakin bergembiralah si Huiyue. Benar-benar anak ini tidak bisa lepas dariku!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

Kupikir, begitu sampai di Cheng Du, aku bisa melakukan segala hal yang menarik bersama Lu Xun dan para jendral yang lain. Sialnya, rupanya hal demikian tidak terjadi. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena sedari tadi anak kecil bernama Huiyue itu terus-terusan menempel pada Lu Xun dan tidak mau lepas apapun yang terjadi. Seolah kalau dia lepas dari Lu Xun maka dunia akan kiamat. Zhou Ying dan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu sendiri entah sekarang sedang apa. Mereka kelihatannya punya acara sendiri.

Jadi, sekarang aku berada di taman istana, duduk di sebuah kursi batu bersama dengan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dan Jiang Wei. Awalnya sih hanya ada kami bertiga, tetapi kemudian Guan Ping, Guan Suo, dan Ma Dai datang juga. Tidak banyak yang kami lakukan selain melihat ke arah taman istana dimana Huiyue sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain dengan Lu Xun. Entah harus kasihan atau senang melihat Lu Xun yang diajak berlari-lari, memanjat pohon, bahkan melakukan segala hal yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil!

Huiyue itu... benar-benar punya obsesi yang sangat mengerikan pada Lu Xun...

Aku menyeruput teh hangat di cangkirku. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak di Cheng Du, sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak hal seru!"

"Tentu saja!" Balas Jiang Wei. "Kau tahu? Kira-kira dua bulan lalu Lu Xun datang ke Cheng Du ini. Aku datang dan memintanya padanya untuk menyembuhkan ibuku. Dan ibuku sembuh!"

Teh di mulutku nyaris saja tersembur ke muka Jiang Wei. "Kau tidak bohong?"

"Potong kepalaku! Tapi jangan menuduhku berbohong!" Tukas Jiang Wei setengah jengkel.

"Kami juga sempat berkenalan dengan Lu Xun, lho!" Guan Ping menambahkan.

"Wah, bahkan Lu Xun sempat ke istana sebelum ini?" Tanyaku dengan mata lebar.

Mereka tak lantas menjawab. Sepertinya kelihatan ragu-ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka bersedia juga menceritakan segala sesuatunya dari awal sampai akhir. Ya Tian! Baru sekarang aku mendapat kabar bahwa Permaisur Gan sudah tewas terbunuh! Dan bukan hanya itu, aku lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar Lu Xun yang dituduh! Tapi, syukurlah akhirnya Lu Xun lepas juga dari tuduhan.

Hanya saja, saat aku bertanya kenapa pencarian itu tidak diteruskan, mereka sekali lagi cuma diam. Kemudian, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang menjawab bahwa itu adalah keinginan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu agar pencarian dihentikan. Alasannya kenapa, hanya _gongzhu_ Yan Lu sendiri yang tahu.

"Dan..." Jiang Wei pun balik bertanya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Zhao Yun? Aku belum dengar bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Lu Xun!"

Kali ini aku meneleng kepala meneguk cangkir itu sampai tehnya tidak bersisa. "Sebenarnya bagaimana hal itu terjadi sangat sulit dipercaya. Kalau kuceritakan pun, aku tidak tahu kau percaya atau tidak. Rasanya tidak akan berfaedah."

"Ah, kau jangan berkata begitu!" Ma Dai menyahut. "Sejak bertemu dengan Lu Xun, seluruh kejadian aneh di bawah kaki langit ini telah terjadi di Shu! Kudengar dari orang-orang yang datang dari luar kota bercerita tentang kota Dang Qu yang awalnya terkutuk itu menjadi seperti sedia kala kembali!"

"Aku juga mendengar berita dari kota De Yang bahwa ada anak-anak yang tewas terbunuh, tetapi mayatnya hilang begitu saja! Katanya anak-anak itu adalah Yaoguai dan Lu Xun-lah yang membunuh mereka!" Imbuh Guan Suo.

"Apa kau belum dengar? Huiyue, anak yang sedari tadi bersama Lu Xun itu katanya suatu kali terjebak dalam rumahnya yang terbakar!" Guan Ping ikut-ikutan menambah serunya perbincangan kami. "Lu Xun kemudian memadamkan api cuma dengan berseru saja!"

Wuah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa rupanya Lu Xun sudah benar-benar dikenal di tempat ini! "Hmmm... begitu, ya..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. Tetapi, mungkin segala hal aneh yang terjadi di kota ini tetap tidak ada bandingannya dengan yang terjadi padaku! "Baiklah. Karena kalian memaksa, maka aku akan menceritakannya!"

Keempat jendral itu langsung menyendengkan telinganya menunggu ceritaku. Hanya Perdana Mentri saja yang masih dengan tenang mengipasi dirinya seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang teradi padaku.

"Kalian ingat bukan kejadian-kejadian aneh pada malam tahun baru? Mulai dari langit gelap sejak pagi, senja yang warnanya merah seperti darah, gerhana matahari tiba-tiba, bahkan sampai munculnya sebuah pilar cahaya besar dan hujan deras sesudah itu?" Aku memulai. Mereka pun mengangguk. "Saat itulah aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tetapi dia sudah..." Sejenak aku menutup mataku dan terdiam. Di kepalaku aku teringat kejadian yang akan membuat siapapun merinding. Melihatnya tergantung tak bernyawa hanya dengan batang-batang pohon yang menusuk tubuhnya sebagai penyangga... "...mati"

Sudah kuduga. Mereka terkejut bukan buatan sampai mata mereka seakan keluar dari kelopaknya. Mata keempatnya menoleh ke arah Lu Xun, menatapnya seolah mereka sedang melihat hantu. Yang tetap benar-benar tenang hanya Perdana Mentri seorang.

"Jadi, yang kita lihat sekarang itu cuma hantu saja?" Seru Guan Ping

"Mengerikan benar!"

"Tapi, aku tadi bisa menyentuhnya! Dia pasti bukan hantu!"

Sebelum mereka semakin heboh sendiri, aku cepat-cepat melanjutkan ceritaku. "Aku juga bukan main terkejutnya! Kau tidak mungkin bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu! Yah, sudah melewati malam tahun baru tanpa _Chun jie_-festival musim semi, masih juga melihat Phoenix itu terbunuh di depan mataku! Rasanya musim dingin seperti akan berlanjut. Barulah aku tahu bahwa cahaya yang luar biasa kuatnya itu rupanya bersinar dari tubuhnya, benar-benar seperti matahari pagi! Aku ibarat karang yang terhantam ombak pertama di laut!"

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening sejenak. Mata keempat jendral muda itu menatapku seperti orang tolol.

Jiang Wei mengerjap-ngerjap menatapku, seolah aku ini orang lain. "Wah, tak kusangka kau bisa berkata-kata dengan bahasa puisi begitu, Zhao Yun! Selama ini aku belum pernah mendengarmu berkata begitu!"

"Hah?" Oh iya! Aku baru sadar juga! Ah, sudahlah! Biarkan saja! "Tapi aku serius, Jiang Wei! Kemudian, hujan deras itu yang membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup itu, seolah langit sedang menangisinya!" Mereka yang lain memandangku dengan kekagetan, bercampur kekaguman, bercampur rasa heran, pokoknya semua itu bercampur jadi satu! "Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu maksudnya apa, tetapi aku juga melihat sekuntum mawar hitam disematkan di telinganya!"

Di antara mereka, ada yang kaget dan langsung berkomentar satu sama lain. Ada pula yang cuma diam dan berpikir saja.

"_Tahun baru tanpa festival musim semi!..._"

Eh?

Perdana Mentri... kenapa tiba-tiba membacakan sebaris puisi?

"..._Rasanya musim dingin seperti akan berlanjut.  
Tapi, oh!  
Kau, matahari pagi, menghantam wajahku dengan cahaya!  
Seperti ombak pertama di laut menghantam karang!_

_Kemarin malam hujan air mata,  
aku melihatmu basah kuyup olehnya.  
Mawar hitam disematkan di telingamu..._"

"Wah! Puisi yang indah sekali! Sangat menggambarkan apa yang Zhao Yun rasakan di malam tahun baru!" Guan Suo mengangkat cangkirnya. "Biarkan aku bersulang untuk Perdana Mentri yang begitu mahir berbahasa!" Ia meneguk teh di cangkirnya. Baik Ma Dai dan Guan Ping juga ikut melakukannya.

"Perdana Mentri?" Jiang Wei menatap Perdana Mentri dengan tatapan bertanya. "Puisi apa itu?"

Perdana Mentri hanya menggeleng saja. "Puisi itu bukan karanganku." Jawabnya. Aku mendengar dengan kening berkerut. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku ikut dengan Kaisar Liu Bei, aku memiliki seorang pembantu kecil, seorang anak laki-laki. Dia beberapa kali membacakan puisi seperti itu."

Hah?

"Dulu aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa artinya puisi yang dibacakan olehnya itu. Tetapi mendengar cerita Zhao Yun, aku jadi mengerti apa maksudnya sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Seorang anak laki-laki..." Jiang Wei bergumam. "Jangan-jangan sama dengan yang melukis lukisan burung itu?"

"Iya." Perdana Mentri menjawab pendek.

Hah? Lukisan apa? Aku sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke kediaman Perdana Mentri, sehingga lukisan apapun itu aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku sangat amat penasaran dengan hal ini! Bagaimana mungkin apa yang kulihat waktu itu bisa sama dengan puisi yang dibacakan anak laki-laki pembantu Perdana Mentri itu? Sungguh aneh!

"Lukisan apa?" Tanyaku berusaha membendung mati-matian rasa penasaranku.

Jiang Wei mulai menjelaskan. "Lukisan itu adalah lukisan seekor burung. Jika kau melihat lukisan itu dari atas, kau akan melihat seekor burung yang hinggap di pohon dan akan mengembangkan sayapnya untuk terbang." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Tetapi, jika kau melihatnya dari bawah, yang terlihat adalah gambar yang cukup mengerikan dan menyedihkan. Burung itu sebenarnya tidak sedang mengembangkan sayapnya. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah sayapnya mengembang karena dahan-dahan itu yang menusuknya. Bahkan jika dilihat-lihat lagi, yang membelit burung malang itu bukan hanya dahan pohon saja tetapi ular-ular pohon..."

Mendenga penjelasan ini, aku sungguh tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Mulut dan mataku terbuka.

Ini... tidak bisa dipercaya!

Tahu apa yang terlintas di pikiranku saat mendengarnya?

Yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah... Lu Xun!

Keadaannya sama persis, bukan? Sayap burung itu mengembang, sama dengan tangan Lu Xun yang saat itu terbuka. Dan kedua-duanya disebabkan karena dahan-dahan pohon yang menusuknya! Ditambah lagi, dengan ular-ular pohon itu, bukankah persis dengan keadaan Lu Xun?

"Jiang Wei..." Dia menoleh. "Jangan katakan bahwa burung yang tergambar itu adalah burung layang-layang yang ekornya meruncing menjadi dua..."

Jiang Wei hanya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Sebenarnya..." Jawabnya. "Burung itu memang memiliki ekor yang meruncing jadi dua. Burung itu adalah burung layang-layang."

Benar, kan? Burung layang-layang! Aku cepat-cepat menatap Lu Xun untuk sesaat yang masih berlari kesana-kemari. Burung layang-layang yang ekornya meruncing dua, persis seperti pakaian yang dikenakan Lu Xun sekarang!

"Perdana Mentri, kapan anak laki-laki itu melukisnya?" Tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Begitu kami pulang dari mengunjungi Gunung Ding Jun."

Astaga! Ini... ini sungguh-sungguh keajaiban! Aku tidak tahu apakah bocah pembantu Perdana Mentri itu melihat hal yang sama denganku atau tidak, sampai-sampai dia bisa membuat puisi dan melukis sesuatu persis dengan yang kulihat! Mungkin saja anak laki-laki itu melihat seekor burung layang-layang yang memiliki cara terbunuh yang aneh seperti itu, dan lantas melukis demikian! Atau mungkin ada kejadian yang lain? Dan, bersamaan dengan itu juga, mungkin... mungkin saja... anak laki-laki itu bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan...?

Lukisan bergambar burung yang terbunuh seperti itu...

"Benar-benar menggambarkan Lu Xun!"

"Apa yang menggambarkan aku, Zhao Yun?"

Aku menoleh dengan terkejut bukan main! Ya Tian! Lu Xun tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangku dengan mata bertanya-tanya menatapku, masih menggandeng tangan Huiyue! Astaga... dari semua waktu yang ada dia bisa datang, apakah waktu itu harus sekarang? Ketika kami sedang membicarakan cara matinya yang mengerikan itu?

"T-tidak...!" Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Meski aku menjawab begitu, Guan Suo, dengan tololnya malah ia memberitahu Lu Xun apa yang sedang kami bicarakan sekarang! "Hei, Lu Xun! Benarkan di Gunung Ding Jun saat malam tahun baru kau tergantung di atas pohon dengan tangan dan kakimu tertusuk oleh sebuah pohon?" Dan bodohnya, Guan Suo bertanya begitu ketika Huiyue masih ada di dekat Lu Xun!

"Lu _gege_!" Huiyue langsung memekik terkejut. "Malam tahun baru... benarkah hal begitu mengerikan terjadi pada Lu _gege_?"

Untuk sesaat, mata Lu Xun melebar penuh keterkejutan. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sampai pada akhirnya perasaannya mulai tenang. Baru dengan begitu ia duduk di sebuah kuris batu, memangku Huiyue, dan menjawab. "Itu memang tidak salah."

Celaka...! Membicarakan tentang ini pasti tidak menyenangkan ! Pasti akan membuat Lu Xun teringat lagi dengan hal itu! Aku yakin benar dia pasti tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!

Jadi, segera aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"T-tapi, tidak hanya sampai di situ!" Tukasku dengan cepat. "Besoknya, saat hari pertama musim semi, aku melihat segala sesuatunya berubah! Pohon-pohon yang layu kemarin itu entah kenapa bisa penuh dengan daun hijau yang indah dan kupu-kupu biru beterbangan di atasnya, benar-benar indah seperti kaca hias! Aku bahkan merasa, bukan hanya aku saja yang mencari Lu Xun, tetapi juga angin Utara!"

"Uwah! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Zhao Yun pun bisa berkata-kata puitis seperti itu!" Ma Dai memuji. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa aku sedang berpuisi! Aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat saat itu!

Aku tertawa. "Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, aku menemukan Lu Xun di tengah-tengah kumpulan bunga _shao yao, lan hua_,dan_ ju hua_ yang terbuka, juga dikelilingi oleh burung-burung indah! Kalau bunga-bunga itu seperti anak perempuan yang tersenyum, burung-burung itu sama seperti anak laki-laki yang menyambut!"

"Eh... Zhao Yun...?" Tiba-tiba Lu Xun memandangku dengan mata keheranan. "Nggg... apakah itu... memang yang kau lihat? Maksudku..."

Sebelum pertanyaan itu selesai, Perdana Mentri sekali lagi membacakan sebaris puisi, yang kutebak adalah lanjutan dari puisi yang sebelumnya ia bacakan!

"..._Hari pertama musim semi,  
Kau tidak ada di tempatmu!  
Pohon besar berderet rapi  
daun hijau dan kupu-kupu biru seperti kaca hias  
Penasaran, angin Utara pun mencarimu!..._"

Lu Xun makin terperanjat kaget. Kami yang lain hanya bisa menyaksikannya penuh rasa penasaran.

"_...__Mahkota bunga _shao yao, lan hua,_ dan _ju hua_ terbuka  
Seperti anak-anak perempuan yang tersenyum  
Dan burung-burung dari Selatan  
Adalah anak-anak lelaki yang berlari menyambutmu_

_Langit tidak lagi menangis  
Matahari tersenyum melihatmu  
Alam mengganti mawar hitam di telingamu dengan mawar putih  
Oh, kau pilih itu menjadi mahkotamu, pangeranku yang sahaja?_

_Tanah lembab yang ditumbuhi tanaman,  
Air tenang yang mengalir ke Sungai Kuning,  
Api lembut yang masih menari di atas suluh  
Angin ramah yang bermain-main di lembah  
menyendengkan telinga mendengar musik yang merdu  
Kau benar-benar mencintai tempat ini...  
Ya, Sang Phoenix mencintai semua ini, kan?"_

Beberapa saat kami hanya memandang Perdana Mentri dengan berbagai perasaan bergelut di kepala kami. Khususnya aku dan Lu Xun. Aku tentu saja kaget, karena semua yang ada dalam puisi itu benar-benar menggambarkan perasaanku! Semuanya!

"Puisi itu, apa anak itu yang membacakannya juga, Perdana Mentri?" Tanyaku.

Lu Xun langsung menyahut. "Hah? Anak apa? Bukankah itu adalah teks ramaln leluhur?"

Mendengar ini, kami berdua sama-sama kaget sampai saling berpandang-pandangan seperti orang tolol saja. Tadi Perdana Mentri mengatakan puisi itu adalah karangan seorang anak laki-laki yang dulu adalah pembantunya. Sekarang Lu Xun mengatakan bahwa puisi itu adalah teks ramalan leluhur! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa begini memusingkan?

"Teks itu dikarang oleh seorang bawahan dari Kaisar Qin Shi Huang dari Dinasti Qin kuno!" Ungkap Lu Xun. "Apakah anak itu maksudnya adalah bawahan Kaisar Qin Shi Huang?" Tanyanya pada Perdana Mentri.

"Hmmm... ini hal yang cukup memusingkan." Perdana Mentri mengipasi dirinya sambil diam berpikir. "Aku pernah mendengar, konon katanya ada kisah mengenai seorang bawahan dari Kaisar Qin Shi Huang yang tidak sengaja meminum obat _Dan_ yang dia temukan..."

"Tapi, bukankah sampai sekarang obat yang bisa membuat hidup abadi itu tidak ditemukan?" Tanya Jiang Wei. Sekilas kuperhatikan, Lu Xun menunduk saja.

"Yah..." Perdana Mentri menjawab. "Karena itulah sampai sekarang kisah ini tidak bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya. Mula-mula kukira cerita ini tidak benar. Tetapi setelah mendengar dari Lu Xun, apa mungkin ada kemungkinan bahwa bocah yang dulunya pembantuku itu adalah bawahan Kaisar Qin Shi Huang yang menulisnya?" Tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu tentu saja tidak bisa dijawab oleh siapapun, dan memang tidak untuk dijawab.

"Perdana Mentri!" Lu Xun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. "Bolehkah aku tahu dimana anak itu sekarang? Apa dia masih bekerja dengan Perdana Mentri?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Lu Xun." Mendengar ini, Lu Xun langsung kecewa bukan main. "Anak itu pamit dan pergi sesudah aku bergabung dengan Kaisar Liu Bei."

Perkara yang luar biasa membingungkan ini hanya bisa membuatku dan Lu Xun heran bukan buatan. Hmmm... benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang kulihat beberapa hari lalu ternyata sudah dilihat sebelumnya oleh orang lain...

Tapi, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak sadar. Sementara dia masih lebih terbingung-bingung karena pekara teks itu, orang-orang lainnya menatapnya dengan perasaan kaget, terkejut, kagum, takut, segala perasaan itu membanjiri benak mereka. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika mereka terkejut bukan buatan hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar seseorang sudah mati, tetapi masih ada di depan mereka dan hidup seperti mereka juga. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang berani bertanya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa Lu Xun yang mereka lihat sekarang itu nyata, sama sekali bukan main-main.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

Hari ini Lu Xun kembali ke Cheng Du. Tentu saja seluruh istana sangat gempar dan gembira bukan main menyambutnya. Aku juga. Sayangnya, Lu Xun sekarang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama Jiang Wei dan kawan-kawan jendralnya itu. Walhasil, inilah yang terjadi. Orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Lu Xun benar-benar harus antri. Hebat sekali. Tapi, aku juga tidak heran. Lu Xun adalah orang yang benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak hanya dia seorang Phoenix, tetapi juga menyenangkan sekali bersama dengannya.

Akhirnya, aku menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan adik angkatnya, seorang gadis Wu bernama Zhou Ying. Aku ingat pernah bertemu dengannya di kota Cheng Du. Tetapi saat itu, sama seperti Lu Xun, dia masih menyamar menjadi Gaibang.

"Wuah, _bei_ sama sekali tidak menyangka saat itu bahwa anda adalah _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dari Shu yang terkenal itu!" Zhou Ying membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak perlu sopan begitu padaku! Buang saja segala '_bei_' dan '_gongzhu_' itu! Lagipula, aku mendengar dari Zhao Yun bahwa kau juga seorang _gongzhu_ dari Wu." Balasku.

Dia tersenyum. "Aku memang _gongzhu_ tetapi tidak dalam garis keturunan Kaisar." Jawabnya. "Ah, tapi... Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah _gongzhu_! Aku juga kaget benar saat melihat bahwa ternyata pedagang buah _Dao_ yang kutemui di kota Ba Jun itu adalah Yang Mulai Kaisar!"

"Kota Ba Jun?"

"Iya!" Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Saat itu Yang Mulia Kaisar entah kenapa menyamar jadi seorang pedagang buah _Dao_! Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan beliau! Sungguh aku tidak menyangka beliau adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei!"

Aku tertawa ringan. "_Fu Wang_ memang sangat suka menginspeksi kota-kota dengan cara menyamar! Aku tidak heran jika kau bisa bertemu dengannya!" Dia juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Zhou Ying, apakah maksudnya dengan aku _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dari Shu yang terkenal itu? Memangnya kau pernah mengenalku sebelumnya?"

Zhou Ying mengangguk kuat-kuat dengan penuh semangat. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa kagum. "Di China ini, orang mana yang tidak mengenalmu? Kau itu panutan semua putri di China!" Jawabnya sampai-sampai membuatku serba salah sendiri. "Bahkan dari Wu saja, aku sudah pernah mendengar bahwa di Shu ada seorang _gongzhu_ yang luar biasa, yang serba bisa! Yang hebat seperti Kaisarnya!"

"Wah, Zhou Ying, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan!"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tukasnya. "Tentunya penduduk Shu begitu beruntung memiliki Kaisar seperti Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei dan Putri seperti _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!" Kemudian ia mengangkat cangkirnya. "_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu, aku bersulang untukmu dan kebahagiaan rakyat Shu!" Kemudian ia langsung menandaskan isi cangkirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan bersulang untukmu dan kebahagiaan rakyat Wu!" Aku melakukan persis seperti yang dilakukannya.

Rupanya, orang Wu sangat menyenangkan sekali, ya?

"Oh iya! Satu hal lagi, Yan Lu!" Serunya setengah terperanjat sambil melepaskan tusuk konde di kepalanya. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya mengenakan tusuk konde itu. "Aku yakin ini adalah kepunyaanmu!" Katanya sambil menyerahkan tusuk konde itu padaku. "Sesudah aku mengetahui bahwa ini milikmu, apalagi bahwa kau adalah Putri Shu, aku makin merasa tidak layak menerimanya!"

Tusuk konde berwarna hijau dengan bunga Luo Lan itu... adalah pemberian _niang_ untukku. Apalagi, beberapa hari menjelang kematiannya, _niang_ menguangkapkan bahwa tusuk konde itu sebenarnya adalah pemberian dari _Lao Zucong_(1). Tentunya benda itu adalah warisan yang sangat berharga.

Tapi, bukankah aku tidak pernah memakainya? Lagipula, Zhou Ying terlihat lebih cocok memakainya ketimbang aku. Aku bisa menebak, dia jauh lebih senang menerima benda itu ketimbang aku. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin akan dipakainya sampai sekarang.

"Ambillah." Aku mendorong tangannya. "Tusuk konde itu untukmu saja. Anggaplah sebagai tanda persahabatan kita."

Dia memberikan tatapan tidak percaya padaku. Tetapi dengan cepatnya berubah. Senyum di wajahnya mengembang lebar, membuat wajahnya makin terlihat cantik. Digenggamnya tusuk konde itu dengan hati-hati, seakan jika benda itu jatuh, jiwanya pun akan ikut tercerai-berai. "Terima kasih, Yan Lu." Katanya sembari memakai kembali tusuk konde tersebut. "Tetapi, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Ini kan pemberian ibu..."

Raut wajahku seketika berubah, dan Zhou Ying menyadarinya.

"A-astaga!" Dia dengan cepat membekap mulutnya, kemudian berulang kali membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maaf! Maafkan aku yang tidak tahu sopan ini! Yan Lu, kumohon anggap saja kata-kataku tadi hanya celotehan tidak penting belaka!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku pendek. "Lagipula... kurasa aku sudah belajar untuk menerimanya..."

"Hah?"

Aku teringat kembali saat jiwa _niang_ suatu malam mendatangiku. Dia mengatakan aku tidak perlu membalas dendam lagi. Aku harus belajar menerimanya. "_Niang_ berkata, dia justru lebih bahagia sekarang sesudah ia sudah mati ketimbang ketika ia masih hidup dulu." Jawabku.

_Niang..._

Ternyata, _niang_ memang tidak salah. Memaafkan itu memang jauh lebih baik daripada menyimpan dendam. "Tapi, meskipun aku sudah memaafkan pembunuh itu, aku sebenarnya benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dia..." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri sambil menerawang ke langit.

"Memangnya..." Zhou Ying memandangku dengan dahi berkerut. "Seperti apa pembunuh itu?"

Aku mencoba untuk mengingat wajahnya. Tetapi sama saja, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun karena aku melihatnya dalam kegelapan. "Yang pasti aku ingat, matanya berwarna merah seperti darah. Rambut pendeknya berwarna hitam. Ia bertarung menggunakan sebuah sulur tumbuhan berduri. Anehnya, dia mengatakan bahwa dia Phoenix padahal dia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang kuat. Dan... Zhou Ying, kau kenapa?"

Aku sumpah tidak mengada-ada, tetapi Zhou Ying memang terlihat sangat aneh! Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Di wajahnya tersirat ketakutan dan keterkejutan yang tidak terbendung lagi. Mulutnya terkatup rapat-rapat, aku yakin giginya menggertak kuat-kuat. Aku tidak menyangka ekspresi seperti itu bisa muncul di wajah Zhou Ying.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

Dia cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya ke bawah. "Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa."

Aneh. Sepertinya Zhou Ying mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi... kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku, ya?

Tidak peduli betapapun aku memaksanya, dia hanya berkata tidak apa-apa dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memang haknya juga untuk tidak memberitahuku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa memendam rasa penasaranku bulat-bulat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hari sudah malam.

Bahkan sudah menjelang tengah malam. Namun, siapa yang ingin tidur jika pemandangan malam ini indah sekali? Aku benar-benar sayang jika harus melewatkan malam ini tanpa melihat cahaya bulan yang begitu terangnya bersinar di langit. Danau kecil yang berada di tengah taman istana ini memantulkan cahayanya yang indah. Beberapa kelopak bunga pohon _Dao_ yang tertiup desiran angin malam jatuh ke atas kolam ini, seolah mereka pun ingin bermandikan cahaya bulan itu.

Aku berdiri di atas jembatan kecil di atas danau ini sambil melihat ke kolam. Jiang Wei ada di sebelahku.

"Indah sekali, ya, Yan Lu?" Jiang Wei menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti.

"Jika tidak indah, tidak mungkin kita ada di sini, bukan?"

Jiang Wei menatap ke atas, ke bulan yang terang itu, tidak lagi ke bayangannya yang terpantul di atas air. Ia mendesah panjang, mengisi keheningan menenangkan di tempat ini.

Aku juga memandang ke atas, lama sekali.

"_Chuang qian ming yue guang_-disebelah pembaringanku terlihat cahaya bulan  
_Yi shi hu shang shuang_-terlihat seolah membeku di atas danau"

Jiang Wei tersenyum saat memandangku. Ia pun membalas puisiku.

"_Ju tou wang ming yue_-kepalaku kuangkat, aku melihat bulan  
_Di tou si gu xiang_-kepalaku kutundukkan, aku bermimpi aku pulang...(2)"

Entah bagaimana, aku memandangnya, dan pada saat yang sama dia memandangku. Aneh, kami malah saling berpandang-pandangan sekarang. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membalas senyumannya saja. Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal melewatkan waktu malam ini bersama Jiang Wei. Dia teman yang baik, selalu bisa menemaniku dan membuatku merasa senang kalau bersamanya...

Seandainya saja bisa melewatkan malam-malam berikutnya bersama Jiang Wei...

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Dia kan bukan hanya seorang jendral, tetapi juga ahli strategi yang belajar pada Perdana Mentri. Tentu dia sibuk bukan main. Mana bisa menemaniku begini terus setiap malam? Lagipula, aku ini kan bukannya kekasihnya...

"Hei, Jiang Wei," Panggilku. "Bagaimana hari ini kau dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Menyenangkan sekali." Jawabnya sambil menadah sebuah kelopak bunga _Dao_ yang jatuh di atas tangannya. "Melewatkan waktu bersama mereka benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi Lu Xun ada di sana..."

Aku tersenyum. "Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan mereka?"

"Banyak hal." Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Khususnya, saat malam tahun baru itu."

Oh iya. Aku ingat bahwa di malam tahun baru hari itu, entah kenapa langit begitu aneh. Dan saat melihat cahaya yang begitu terangnya di langit, aku entah kenapa menangis. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Hanya tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara _niang_ lagi dalam hatiku, dan saat itulah aku mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Memangnya ada apa pada malam itu?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak mungkin percaya." Jiang Wei menjawab. "Zhao Yun berkata, hari itu dia melihat Lu Xun sebenarnya sudah mati."

"APAAAAAAAA?"

Hei, yang benar saja! Itu cuma bercanda, kan? Mana mungkin hal demikian bisa terjadi? Lalu, yang kulihat pagi ini siapa? Hantu? Atau orang lain lagi? Kalau memang hari ini yang berada di antara kami adalah Lu Xun yang sama dengan yang kulihat sebulan lalu, seorang dari Wu yang menyamar menjadi Gaibang, maka tidak mungkin cerita itu benar! Ini mustahil terjadi! Bagaimana orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali?

"Kau gila, Jiang Wei?" Sahutku setengah membentak. "Mana mungkin Lu Xun yang kita lihat sekarang masih berjalan di atas bumi itu sudah mati?"

Tetapi, pikiranku hanya tidak sampai di situ saja. Entah kenapa... aku jadi teringat kembali perkataan _niang_. Apa mungkin... apa mungkin yang dikatakan Zhao Yun itu memang benar? Apa mungkin memang Lu Xun benar-benar mati sudah saat itu? Kalau iya... seandainya memang benar kalau iya... apakah maksud _niang_ dengan pengganti itu adalah Lu Xun? Kalau begitu, siapa pembunuh _niang_ sebenarnya? Yang deminya Lu Xun sampai rela menggantikannya? Mungkin saja, meskipun sulit bahkan mustahil untuk bisa dipercayai, memang yang dikatakan Zhao Yun itu benar, dan dengan begitu akan sangat berkaitan erat dengan perkataan _niang_...

Tapi... kalau benar begitu, bagaimana aku masih bisa melihat Lu Xun sekarang?

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti, Yan Lu." Jawab Jiang Wei sambil menjatuhkan pandangan matanya ke arah danau yang tenang itu, yang bagaikan cermin memantulkan cahaya bulan. "Tapi... aku jadi teringat tentang Phoenix itu... Bukankah Phoenix adalah burung yang dapat terbakar habis dan hidup lagi dari abunya?" Ujar Jiang Wei dengan kening berkerut. "Karena itulah, selain melambangkan kedamaian, Phoenix juga melambangkan pengorbanan diri dan kelahiran kembali"

Begitulah kata-kata Jiang Wei.

Benar. Aku sering sekali mendengar perkataan seperti itu, bahwa Phoenix itu dapat terbakar habis, dan kemudian hidup kembali. Seharusnya, aku tidak perlu terlalu terkejut seperti ini. Dan tentang Phoenix itu juga melambangkan pengorbanan diri...

... pantas saja dia rela menggantikan pembunuh itu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mati?" Tanyaku.

Jiang Wei hanya tercenung-cenung untuk beberapa saat. "Kau masih ingat lukisan burung yang kita lihat di rumah Perdana Mentri, Yan Lu?"

"Ya." Jawabku pendek sambil mengangguk.

"Cara matinya seperti itu."

Aku membelalakkan mata karena tidak bisa membendung keterkejutanku lagi. Apa maksudnya Lu Xun mati dengan cara seperti itu? Sebenarnya Jiang Wei ini ngomong apa, sih? Apa dari tadi sebenarnya dia sedang mengelantur saja? "Maksudmu, Lu Xun mati dengan tangan terentangkan, dengan dahan-dahan pohon menembus tangan dan kakinya? Begitu? Yang benar saja..."

"Sayangnya," Jawabnya. "Memang benar begitu kata Zhao Yun, Yan Lu..."

Mataku terbelalak lebar. APA? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Entah berapa banyak kejadian yang sudah membuatku terkejut semenjak Lu Xun menginjakkan kaki di istana ini!

"Tapi..." Jiang Wei mengerutkan dahinya sambil berpikir keras. "Zhao Yun berkata memang cara mati Lu Xun itu sangat-sangat aneh... sangat mistis dan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pohon itu bukan sembarang pohon. Zhao Yun berkata bahwa pohon itu memiliki kekuatan yang terasa sangat mengerikan. Belum lagi bahwa pada saat menemukannya, dia menemukan bangkai-bangkai ular dan makhluk-makhluk yang mengerikan lainnya, yang dia pikir adalah Yaoguai."

Jiang Wei bercerita dengan cepat sekali, membuatku tidak dapat mencerna satu per satu kata-katanya. Aku masih benar-benar terlalu terkejut untuk dapat mendengar lebih banyak hal-hal ajaib lainnya! Pohon yang memiliki kekuatan mengerikan? Yaoguai? Aku tahu makhluk kegelapan seperti itu, bahkan pernah bertemu dengannya! Dia adalah yang membunuh _niang_, kan?

Eh... tapi... benarkah begitu? Benarkan Yaoguai-lah yang membunuh _niang_? Kalau memang benar begitu, untuk apa Lu Xun sampai susah-susah menjadi pengganti? Bukankah Phoenix itu makhluk cahaya? Dan Yaoguai itu makhluk kegelapan? Dua-duanya saling bermusuhan!

Ini makin membingungkan saja! Suatu saat kalau punya kesempatan, aku akan bertanya pada Lu Xun!

Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap ke arah kejauhan, ke taman istana yang luas itu, maka pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba! Ternyata Lu Xun sedang berada di tengah-tengah taman, berjalan menikmati pemandangan sambil mendekati kumpulan kunang-kunang yang cahayanya seperti bintang-bintang di langit.

"Eh, ada apa malam-malam begini Lu Xun masih berkeliaran?" Tanyaku pada Jiang Wei sambil menunjuk pada laki-laki Wu itu. "Dia masih belum tidur..."

"Oh, iya juga..." Jiang Wei mengangguk sebelum melambaikan tangannya. "Hei! Lu Xun! Kemari! Bergabunglah dengan kami!"

Yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepala dan melihat kami berdua. Dia langsung beranjak ke arah kami. Tak lama, dia sudah naik ke atas jembatan. "Tadinya aku sudah ragu-ragu datang kemari karena takut menganggu... Wah, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Katanya sambil memberikan senyum kecil.

"Hah?" Aku dan Jiang Wei saling berpandang-pandangan. "Mengganggu apa?"

Kali ini, gantian Lu Xun yang memandang kami dengan penuh kebingungan. "Lho? Kalian kan sedang berduaan sambil bermandikan cahaya bulan? Apa sekarang aku yang orang asing ini pantas menganggu kebahagiaan kalian berdua?" Tanyanya dengan gaya polos bukan main, tetapi juga gaya yang tolol bukan main! Apa yang Lu Xun pikirkan sebenarnya?

"APA?" Jiang Wei membentak. "Kau ini bicara apa, Lu Xun?"

"Iya! Kau kira kami ini siapa?" Aku ikut membentak.

Lu Xun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan dan kecewa kalau tebakannya salah. "Lho? Kupikir kalian sepasang kekasih..." Gumamnya sambil memiringkan kepala.

APA? Kekasih? Yang benar saja! Perkara demikian mustahil terjadi di bawah kaki langit ini! Lagipula, cara Lu Xun mengatakannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling itu membuat aku dan Jiang Wei bingung harus apa! Mau marah juga salah, mau menangis juga salah, tertawa apalagi!

"Lu Xun..." Kataku sambil memasang senyum, tapi tentunya bukan senyum sungguhan... "Jika kau mengatakan itu lagi, maka aku harap lain waktu kau akan menghadap padaku sambil menjinjing kepalamu. Bagaimana?"

Rupanya, meskipun kelihatan polos, pikiran Lu Xun cepat juga. Ah, tidak heran. Dia kan ahli strategi. Tentu saja pikirannya cepat sekali. Sambil bercanda, dia memasang gaya heboh bukan buatan sambil pura-pura ber-_kowtow_! "Ya Tian! Hamba budak rendah ini telah bersalah membuat _gongzhu_ marah! Hamba patut mati!"

Karena aku sudah bergaya heboh, dan Lu Xun juga, maka Jiang Wei ikut-ikutan. "Hei, hati-hati kepalamu! Kalau tidak mau kepalamu menggelinding, maklumi kata-kata _gongzhu_ Yan Lu!"

Kami bertiga tertawa sesudah itu. Wah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali!

"Tapi..." Sesudah berhenti tertawa, Lu Xun bergantian memandangku dan Jiang Wei. Perasaan apa yang ada di dalam kedua mata emasnya itu, aku juga tidak tahu. "Kalian sebenarnya benar-benar cocok, lho..."

Aku baru saja akan menyahut atau membentak, tiba-tiba dengan cepat kedua laki-laki yang bersama denganku ini berubah raut wajahnya, khususnya Lu Xun. Kaget dan mulai merasa takut, aku menatap mereka berdua dengan mata lebar.

"Ada apa?"

"Yan Lu," Jiang Wei menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. "Kau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

Sesuatu... yang aneh?

Benar. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang rasanya... mengerikan! Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika aku menemukan _niang_ di _Luolangong_... Hanya saja, kali ini jauh lebih lemah dari perasaan saat itu. Apa ada Yaoguai di tempat ini?

Tanpa permisi, Lu Xun langsung melesat melewati kami dan pergi ke deretan pohon _Dao_ yang berjejer-jejer. Pedang yang tak pernah lepas darinya itu kini digenggamnya kuat-kuat di tangan kanannya. Aku dan Jiang Wei mengikutinya sambil membawa senjata kami masih-masing.

Celaka! Ada apa ini! Apakah tragedi seperti niang di _luolangong_ akan terjadi lagi?

Lu Xun berhenti, begitu juga aku dan Jiang Wei. Di dalam kegelapan, terdapat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang menatap kami dengan tajam. Aku bergidik ketakutan, tetapi tidak mundur sedikitpun.

"_Kau... Phoenix sialan...!"_ Sebuah suara terdengar mengisi udara malam yang tadinya hening itu. Kini keheningan itu sangat mencekam! _"Kami tidak terima... dikalahkan olehmu... yang manusia lemah...!"_

Lu Xun sama sekali tidak ketakutan. Dia malah tenangnya menjawab. "Oh, kau masih mengatakan aku manusia lemah? Bahkan sesudah aku mengalahkan kalian?" Dia tertawa. Memang perkataan itu terdengar biasa kalau bukan Lu Xun yang mengatakannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa Lu Xun juga bisa menjawab dengan keangkuhan dan penuh percaya diri seperti itu!

"Baiklah kalau kalian bilang begitu... besok aku akan membuat kalian mengakui bahwa manusia itu sebenarnya tidak lemah!" Lanjutnya dengan suara angkuh.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Lu Xun melemparkan pedangnya! Seketika itu juga aku mendengar lengkingan tinggi makhluk itu sementara kedua mata merah itu perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Ini... benar-benar sesuatu yang mengejutkan!

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Lu Xun berbalik melewati kami berdua sembari pedangnya melesat kembali ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Lu Xun...?"

Dia berhenti, kemudian menoleh sekilas. "Istirahatlah yang cukup, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Senyuman yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya. "Besok aku akan mengajak kalian melakukan sesuatu yang menarik..."

* * *

Dan dengan begitu, Lu Xun pergi meninggalkanku dan Jiang Wei.

(1) Panggilan untuk Ibu suri. Berarti di sini, Lao Zucong itu neneknya Yan Lu...

(2) Sebenarnya ini puisi berjudul _'Jing Ye Si'_ (literal meaning: Pikiran Malam Hening) karangan Li Bai

Hohoho~ akhirnya pengungkapan rahasia juga~~~ WAKAKAKA! Jadi begitulah arti eksistansi si *SPOILER* (Hint: Ocnya **IXA Cross**) di sini~~~ Jadi si mantan pembantunya Zhuge Liang itu saya buat di sini seolah bisa merasakan apa yang di rasakan Zhao Yun... Kesimpulannya, dua orang itu bisa punya ikatan batin gemana getu HANYA UNTUK DI CERITA UNBROKEN THREAD YANG ASLI AUTIS INI~~~~ Hmmm... benernya nggak cuma sampe sini doank, sih~ Ntar di part 3 bakal eksis lagi~~~ hohoho~ ^o^

Eniwei, maafkan chapter yang pendek ini... (Wewww... tapi apa chapter dengan panjang 6000++ halaman kurang panjang untuk sodara?) Hmmm... bisa dibilang bagian awal2 chapter ini SANGAT NGGAK PENTING BANGET khususnya pas Huiyue muncul~~~ maaf, ya? Sekali2 saya sebagai author juga mau eksis, duonkzzzz~~~~

BTW, ini sekedar penjelasan singkat yang PENUH DENGAN SPOILER (dan tentunya nggak penting banget. Anda boleh baca ini kalo pengen tau dan kalo kurang kerjaan):  
***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*  
**Mengenai **Xiahou Long** dan **Huiyue**... Sebenarnya dua character ini adalah perwujudan dua orang OCnya **Silvermoonarisato** di cerita SLCD, A Little After Dream, dll~ yaitu **Xiahou Fang** dan **Hui Na** (lah, keliatan samanya, kan? XDDDDD) Nah, sama seperti Xiahou Long adalah Doppelganger dari Xiahou Fang, maka Huiyue juga adalah Doppelganger dari Hui Na. Dua2nya nggak bisa eksis dalam 1 universe... Dan karena di universe ini Xiahou Fang dan Hui Na kagak bisa eksis, maka yang eksis adalah Xiahou Long ama Huiyue ~~~ getu~~~  
Nah, bagi yang udah tau, kalo Xiahou Long punya buanyak kemiripan dengan Xiahou Fang, Huiyue dan Hui Na justru punya buanyak perbedaan. Dan, justru karena kebanyakan perbedaan itulah mereka ampe nggak bisa eksis di universe yang sama XDDDDDDDD. Gampangnya, liat aja Hui Na yang musuhan plus jutek trus ke Lu Xun, sementara Huiyue sangat amat mengidolakan Lu Xun... Satu hal lagi, kalo Hui Na adalah keponakannya Wang Yuanji (eh, ini bener kan, Fang?), Huiyue ini sebenarnya bukan siapa2 dan nggak punya hubungan darah ama siapapun... Perhatikan aja marganya Hui Na yang 'Wang' (王) sementara marganya Huiyue 'Rong' (荣)...  
***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Sekian~~~ Updatenya minggu depan~~~**  
**


	58. Teamwork for Good!

MAAF SAYA TELAT UPDATE, SODARAAAAAAAA! *kowtow 1000x* Sumpah bukannya saya sengaja untuk telat, tapi kalo anda pengen tahu, kemarin itu ceritanya saya (bukannya nyombong) nyanyi di konser universitas tempat saya berkuliah sampe MUUUUUAAAAAAALEM tenan~ Yahhh... jelek2 dan autis2 begini saya juga punya suara yang lumayan merdu yang sangking merdunya bisa memecahkan kaca-kaca dan memecahkan gendang telinga sodara juga~

Dan permohonan maaf saya yang kedua adalah saya masih belum bisa reply review sekarang~ ToT Wah, dosa saya jadi dua kali lipat... Tapi tenang aja, sodara... Suatu saat kalo penyajian saya di semester 2 (yang cuma tinggal seminggu lagi ini) sudah selesai, saya akan segera mereply review semua review sodara. Kalo nggak dengan cara saya tulis di chap berikutnya, ato saya PM sodara, ato saya reply via SMS ke hape sodara, ato kalo nggak saya akan langsung datangi rumah sodara...

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

Hari ini cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat membangunkanku. Perlahan mataku kubuka, kemudian menatap matahari tersebut.

Entah kenapa... sekarang aku merasa aneh jika melihat matahari. Rasanya setiap kali melihat matahari, aku jadi teringat akan seseorang. Aku jadi selalu ingin bertemu dengan orang itu segera sesudah aku bangun seperti aku melihat matahari pagi ini. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun. Aku jadi teringat akan kata-katanya kemarin.

Hmmm... dia akan mengajakku dan Yan Lu kemana, ya?

Aku turun dari ranjangku. Sejujurnya, malam ini aku tidak menginap di rumah Perdana Mentri karena beberapa alasan. Pertama, karena Lu Xun ada di istana ini dan aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Dan kedua, kemarin aku kemalaman sesudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Yan Lu sehingga tidak bisa kembali ke kediaman Perdana Mentri yang letaknya cukup dari dari istana itu. Walhasil, malam ini aku terpaksa menumpang di salah satu istana dimana Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun juga menginap. Kalau tidak salah nama tempat ini _Wenchangdian_.

Segera sesudah mandi, aku berganti pakaian dan keluar sambil menggenggam tombakku. Aku keluar dari kamar ini dan mengintip ke kamar Lu Xun...

...hanya untuk menemukan dia sudah tidak ada!

Ya Tian! Dimana Lu Xun?

Panik, dengan secepat kilat aku berlari ke kamar di sebelahnya, kamar Zhao Yun. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa dia masih tertidur dan merajut mimpi yang indah di kepalanya. Pokoknya aku panik setengah mati sampai tidak peduli apapun! Dengan segera aku membuka pintu itu, nyaris membantingnya.

"Zhao Yun! Zhao Yun!" Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, berusaha membangunnya. Ya Tian! Zhao Yun tidur seperti kerbau saja! Sungguh susah dibangunkan! "Bangun! Zhao Yun, ini benar-benar gawat!"

Jendral Shu teman baikku itu akhirnya bangun sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Sesudah melihatku, dia jadi sewot bukan buatan! "Ternyata kau, Jiang Wei! Apa maksudmu membangunkanku begitu? Kau kira ini jam berapa?"

"Ini sudah hampir jam enam!" Seruku dengan sengit. "Ah, tapi bukan masalah ini jam berapa! Ada kejadian gawat!"

Zhao Yun, bergitu mendengar kata 'gawat', bergegas melompat dari ranjangnya. "Gawat? Gawat bagaimana? Apanya yang gawat?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "Ada apa? Ada seseorang yang menyerang istana?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Lu Xun tidak ada di kamarnya."

Untuk sejenak, kami berdua terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Ah, kupikir apa! Rupanya hanya Lu Xun tidak ada di kamarnya!" Dengus Zhao Yun kesal sambil balik tidur di ranjangnya lagi. Ditariknya selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya. "Lu Xun itu bukan anak kecil lagi dan kau juga bukan ibunya! Jadi sebaiknya santai saja!"

Cepat-cepat kutarik selimutnya sebelum ia tertidur lagi. "Kau lupa yang kuceritakan kemarin, Zhao Yun?" Bentakku. "Lu Xun itu tidak disukai oleh Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei! Kalau kejadian seperti dia dipaksa mengaku sebagai pembunuh Permaisuri Gan terjadi lagi, maka belum tentu sekarang kepalanya masih menempel pada lehernya!"

"Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi pada Lu Xun! Kau kira dia tidak bisa menjaga kepalanya sendiri?" Balas Zhao Yun tak kalah sengit sambil lagi-lagi menarik selimutnya. Nggg... kenapa ini malah seperti pertengkaran anak kecil, ya? "Dia itu Phoenix! Kalau bisa melarikan diri berkali-kali, bahkan sudah mati masih bisa hidup kembali, apa yang perlu ditakutkan?"

Akhirnya kulempar kuat-kuat selimutnya! Huh! Biar mampus saja si Zhao Yun ini! Katanya saja dia _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Macan, tapi melihatnya tidak mau bangun pagi seperti ini, dia lebih baik dibilang _Niu Jiang_-Jendral Sapi saja! "Ah, sudahlah! Bicara dengan kau sama sia-sianya dengan menyuruh gunung Taishan berpindah tempat!" Aku menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. "Aku heran bagaimana Lu Xun bisa mengatakanmu sahabatnya kalau kau tidak peduli padanya begini!"

Alih-alih mendengar kata 'sahabat', Zhao Yun langsung melemparkan selimutnya dan melompat lagi dari ranjangnya. "Apa? Kau sedari tadi hanya berkoar-koar melebihi ayam jago saja! Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu mencari Lu Xun!"

Jadi begitulah. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya berpakaian lengkap seperti biasanya, dengan membawa tombak senjatanya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, kami berdua langsung melesat meninggalkan istana tersebut.

Dan... tengah perjalanan, kami bertemu dengan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying!

"Ah, selamat pagi, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei!" Zhou Ying menyapa dengan ramah.

Yan Lu mengusap-usap matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk. "Kalian bangun pagi sekali. Jangan-jangan juga tidak bisa tidur sepertiku?"

Zhao Yun tiba-tiba saja tanpa tedeng aling-aling menudingku! "Orang gila inilah yang membangunkanku!"

"Enak saja! Kau tidak cemas melihat Lu Xun tidak ada di tempatnya?" Balasku sambil memelototinya.

"Eh?" Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka. "Memang ada apa dengan Lu Xun?"

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya." Jawabku menahan panik. "Hei, Yan Lu, kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat mencarinya, bisa-bisa kejadian seperti waktu itu terjadi lagi!"

"Ya Tian!" Yan Lu pun panik. Tangannya memukul jidatnya kuat-kuat. "Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat-cepat mencarinya!"

"Astaga...! Kalian ini sudah gila, ya?" Zhao Yun mendengus. "Lu Xun itu kan bukan anak kecil lagi? Mana mungkin bisa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Berlebihan sekali kalian berdua ini!"

"Kaulah yang terlalu cuek!" Balasku.

Zhou Ying yang sedari tadi hanya melihat akhirnya bersuara juga. "Sudah! Sudah!" Tukasnya berusaha meleraiku dan Zhao Yun. "Begini Yan Lu, Jiang Wei, kurasa memang benar kata Zhao Yun bahwa Lu Xun bukan anak kecil lagi! Tentunya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Jelasnya. "Tapi, mumpung sekarang kita sudah bangun, kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencari Lu Xun. Menurut pengalamanku, sih, kalau Lu Xun tidak ada dan kita mencarinya, pasti ada hal-hal yang menarik yang terjadi padanya, entah itu baik atau buruk."

Hal-hal menarik, ya? Iya juga, sih... Sejak ada Lu Xun, rasanya setiap hari selalu ada saja yang baru! Bahkan aku juga teringat perihal kejadian di taman pohon _Dao_ Perdana Mentri. Lu Xun yang bersama dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya '_Tai Yang_', yang katanya adalah dirinya yang seorang lagi, benar-benar membuatku terkejut bukan buatan hingga sampai sekarang aku masih terbayang-bayang peristiwa itu! Tapi... aku masih belum menceritakannya pada siapapun...

"Kurasa, memang benar juga." Yan Lu bergumam sambil mengangguk.

"Jujur, aku harus setuju padamu, Zhou Ying. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Lu Xun." Zhao Yun mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lekas mencari Lu Xun!"

Aku dan ketiga orang yang lainnya mulai menuju ke taman istana yang indah itu sambil bercakap-cakap. Pohon _Dao_ yang buahnya bermekaran membuat seolah pohon itu berdaun merah muda, sungguh pemandangan musim semi yang tak kan pernah terlupakan! Benar-benar ajaib sekali keindahan pohon _Dao_ ini! Pantas saja Lu Xun selalu terkagum-kagum melihat alam Shu. Wu kan tidak sesubur Shu? Tentu pohon _Dao_ tidak bisa tumbuh di sana.

Kami berempat melewati jembatan kecil di atas danau tempat kemarin aku dan Yan Lu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Danau itu di pagi hari pun sangat indah. Dahan-dahan pohon yang disebelahnya menjatuhkan embun yang jernih dari daun-daun mereka. Berbagai macam bunga menghiasi tempat itu dari ujung ke ujung.

Seluruh bagian taman itu sudah kami lalui, kecuali bagian agak jauh dimana pohon _Dao_ tumbuh semakin rapat bagai hutan saja. Tempat itulah tempat kemarin aku, Yan Lu, dan Lu Xun melihat makhluk mengerikan yang kuduga sebagai Yaoguai itu.

"Ayo, kita coba cari di sana!" Zhao Yun berseru. Kami bertiga mengikutinya.

Nggg... tapi...

Aku punya perasaan aneh...! Perasaan yang sama dengan saat aku melihat Lu Xun bersama dirinya yang seorang lagi! Cahaya terang yang berusaha menyeruak keluar dari pepohonan itu seolah matahari sedang jatuh ke bumi, kehangatan yang menenangkan, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga menggetarkan jiwa, api yang berkobar...!

Kakiku berhenti melangkah. "Sebaiknya, kita jangan ke sana!"

Meskipun mendengarkanku, mereka tetap tidak berhenti berjalan. "Kenapa?"

Dan tiba-tiba, cahaya terang itu terpancar!

"UWAAAAH! Apa ini?" Zhao Yun berusaha menutupi matanya dengan lengannya, sudah tidak berani berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Ya Tian! Ya Tian! Mataku akan buta!" Seru Zhou Ying sambil cepat-cepat menutup mata dan menjatuhkan diri.

Sambil menutup mata, aku cepat-cepat menarik Yan Lu dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. "Kau sudah kubilang jangan melihat tetap saja melihat!" Seruku kuat-kuat sambil mengeratkan pelukanku. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilihat oleh manusia!"

Meskipun aku menutup mata, perasaan itu masih belum saja hilang! Bahkan semakin lama cahaya itu semakin kuat, padahal kami mendekat saja tidak! Dari jarak sejauh ini pun kami bahkan bisa merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang begitu luar biasanya!

I-ini...!

Persis seperti yang kualami sebelumnya, malah lebih kuat lagi! Celaka...! Waktu itu mataku masih selamat dan baik-baik saja, tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau sesudah ini mataku tidak bisa melihat lagi sangking kuatnya cahaya yang kulihat?

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Yan Lu setengah berteriak. "Cahaya... cahaya apa itu?"

Menjawabnya saja aku bingung, sebab aku sendiri tidak tahu itu apa! "Sudahlah! Kau anggap saja matahari memang sedang mendarat di bumi!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seseorang. Suara Lu Xun! Tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti suara Lu Xun!

"Jadi, mereka pun akan bisa memiliki kekuatan sepertiku, _Tai Yang_?" Benar...! Lagi-lagi Lu Xun dan dirinya yang seorang lagi!

Aku sedikit pun tidak bisa melihat keadaan Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying, dan memang tidak ingin melihat! Kalau aku berani membuka mataku, pasti pengelihatanku tidak akan selamat! Aku tidak tahu lagi apa ini, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kekuatan yang besar terpancar dari cahaya itu, membuatku dan Yan Lu terhempas jatuh! Tanganku tetap berusaha memeluk Yan Lu sambil berusaha mendengarkan suara yang satunya! Sama saja! Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa mendengar apapun! Apakah itu suara Lu Xun yang seorang lagi?

"Baiklah!" Kali ini suara Lu Xun. "Aku akan memberikan mereka kekuatanku. Sesudah itu, mereka pasti akan mengalahkan Yaoguai yang kemarin!"

Apa...?

Kekuatan apa? Mengalahkan Yaoguai apa?

Cahaya ini, yang begitu terang seperti sinar matahari, yang begitu hangat seperti panas matahari, untuk beberapa saat lamanya masih bertahan, sampai pada akhirnya melemah, melemah, kemudian baru menghilang sama sekali. Namun aku masih belum berani membuka mata, begitu juga Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying.

"A-apa itu...?" Kudengar suara Zhao Yun. "Apa itu tadi...?"

Perlahan, aku mulai menurunkan mataku, kemudian membuka mata. Cahaya itu sudah tidak ada lagi! Yang ada hanyalah... Lu Xun yang sekarang berdiri di depan kami dengan wajah kaget bercampur bingung bukan main.

"Astaga! Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying!" Lu Xun berseru panik, kemudian membantu kami semua berdiri. "Kenapa kalian tiduran seperti orang pingsan begitu di sini? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?" Tanyanya polos.

Kami semua masih terlalu tertegun, terlalu kaget untuk dapat mengatakan apapun. Hanya Zhao Yun-lah yang kemudian sanggup berkata-kata. "A-apa... itu tadi... Lu Xun?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Tadi... cahaya tadi... apa... siapa?"

Lu Xun tertawa kecil, sepertinya sudah bisa menduga. "Diriku yang seorang lagi."

"Hah?"

Dia masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya sambil menjawab kebingungan kami. "Yahhh... anggap saja matahari barusan mendarat ke bumi..."

Lu Xun pasti sudah cukup malas menjelaskan itu. Dalam pikirannya dia pasti tahu bahwa Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying akan sama tidak mengertinya sepertiku. Jadi dia menjawab dengan bercanda saja, persis sepertiku tadi. Ah, tapi siapapun memang bisa berkata begitu. Cahaya yang seperti itu benar-benar seperti cahaya matahari! Terlalu terang untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang!

Sementara Lu Xun berjalan dengan tenang-tenang saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun, kami sekarang serba salah sendiri.

"Memang benar-benar bersama Lu Xun, setiap hari selalu ada saja kejadiannya!" Desah Zhou Ying penuh rasa takjub.

Zhao Yun mengangguk setuju. "Kalau bisa hidup setiap hari bersamanya, tidak mungkin bosan."

"Tapi kejadian tadi itu benar-benar hebat..." Yan Lu bergumam. "Kukira aku akan mati."

Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun berhenti, kemudian ia menoleh. "Oh iya! Aku ingat kemarin aku berjanji pada Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei akan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik!" Wah! Benar juga! Aku jadi teringat akan hal itu dan makin penasaran saja!

"Memang kau ingin mengajak kami apa?" Tanyaku dengan senyum lebar dan penasaran bukan main. Wah, rasanya aku tidak sabar!

"Ingat Yaoguai yang kemarin?" Tanyanya. "Apa kalian ingin membantuku melawan Yaoguai itu?"

Aku heran bercampur takut. Heran, karena pertanyaan Lu Xun yang aneh itu! Kenapa dia mengajakku dan Yan Lu untuk membantunya melawan Yaoguai? Tentunya cukup dia seorang akan berhasil mengalahkannya! Malah bisa-bisa kami bukannya membantunya malah menjadi penghambat untuknya! Yang kedua, takut, karena memang begitulah adanya! Yaoguai kan makhluk kegelapan yang mengerikan dan bisanya mendatangkan bencana saja! Siapa yang tidak takut pada mereka?

Baru saja aku akan berkata tidak, tahu-tahu Yan Lu sudah menjawab. Dan jawabannya jauh berbeda dariku! "Tentu saja aku mau!" Serunya dengan semangat berapi-api. "Aku tidak tahu aku bisa membantu atau tidak, tetapi aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bertarung melawan kegelapan!"

Lu Xun mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang bukan buatan. "Terima kasih, Yan Lu! Sungguh aku senang sekali kau mau membantu!" Kemudian dia menatapku. "Dan kau, Jiang Wei?"

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" Zhao Yun menyela sebelum aku dapat menyatakan kekhawatiran dan keragu-raguanku. "Kenapa hanya mengajak Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei saja? Bagaimana denganku? Kau bilang kita bersahabat tetapi kenapa tidak melibatkan aku juga?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku?"

Belum sempat Lu Xun menjawab, Zhou Ying juga sudah ikut menyahut, meski dengan takut-takut. "A-aku... kalau boleh sebenarnya aku ingin ikut..." Ujarnya. "Nggg... jika tidak merepotkan, bolehkah aku ikut kalian?"

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan lagi, Lu Xun langsung mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja boleh! Malah aku senang sekali!" Jawabnya penuh rasa gembira.

Apa? Jadi Yan Lu, dan Zhao Yun juga, dan bahkan Zhou Ying yang sebenarnya tidak bisa bertarung ini berani untuk maju? Dan hanya aku saja yang paling penakut di antara mereka? Yang benar saja! Mana bisa aku menerima hal ini? Tidak masuk akal!

"Aku juga ikut!" Seruku pada akhirnya sambil mengepalkan tinju. "Sepertinya ini akan menarik! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan kejadian seru seperti ini!"

Lu Xun tertawa riang dan ringan. "Wah, terima kasih banyak, teman-teman!" Serunya. Kami membalas anggukan mantap dan senyum meyakinkan. Ini sepertinya akan menarik. Benar-benar menarik! Aku akan mendapat pengalaman baru yang sangat menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku ini! Benar-benar aku rasanya tidak sabar!

Tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa pada awalnya aku sangat takut dan khawatir. Apa aku punya kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu? Aku kan jendral, tidak mungkin bisa punya kekuatan untuk menghancurkan kekuatan kegelapan seperti itu! Tapi, sesudah melihat keberanian Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying, aku jadi malu sendiri kalau tidak mau ikut pergi bersama! Dan lagi, kan Lu Xun yang mengajakku! Tidak mungkin Lu Xun mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya yang hanya akan membuatku terbunuh. Apalagi senyumnya yang penuh keyakinan itu makin membuatku tahu bahwa dia sudah sejak awal memastikan kemenangan kami, dan yang kami lakukan sekarang cuma melakukan pukulan terakhir saja!

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Serunya lagi. "Aku akan menunggu di gerbang barat kota Cheng Du sesudah makan pagi! Jangan membawa kuda kalian dan jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meskipun memang mungkin dilihat orang lain tidak sopan, aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan pagiku dan segera meninggalkan ruang makan. Nah, gawatnya, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Xing Cai dan Liu Chan yang mengajakku bermain! Tapi, mereka anak-anak yang baik, yang sekali dibilangi langsung menurut dan tidak membantah lagi.

Lain anak maka lain sifat pula. Sesudah berhasil menolak ajakan mereka, aku masih bertemu dengan anak lain yaitu Huiyue yang ngotot menanyaiku dimana Lu Xun berada! WAAAA! Ternyata anak ini masih di istana dan masih ingin menempel dengan Lu _gege_-nya itu! Tapi, Lu Xun tadi sudah mengatakan agar tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun! Jadi aku tidak berani mengatakannya! Nah, Huiyue si anak nakal yang tolol dan sinting ini bukannya sadar diri, malah mengerjarku dan terus menanyaiku! Pada akhirnya, terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran yang seru! Di balik sebuah tikungan aku berbelok kemudian bersembunyi. Huiyue yang tidak tahu bahwa aku ada di situ tetap berlari lurus mengejarku!

Akhirnya! Aku bebas juga dari anak autis ini! Segera aku berlari keluar istana, kemudian masuk ke kota Cheng Du melalui gerbang timur. Menyusuri jalan utama Cheng Du, akhirnya aku sampai juga di gerbang barat kota Cheng Du. Ya Tian! Rupanya mereka berempat sudah berkumpul di sana! Akulah yang paling terlambat!

"Wuah! Tidak kusangka ternyata Jiang Wei tidak punya kaki sehingga tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak punya kuda!" Sindir Zhao Yun. Heh, kelihatan sekali kalau dia masih marah padaku gara-gara pagi ini. Lu Xun, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying yang mendengarnya tertawa geli.

Aku pura-pura tuli dan tidak mendengarnya. "Apa kalian menunggu lama?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Nah, ini berarti aku memang membuat mereka menunggu lama. Lu Xun dengan cerdiknya bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya! "Ada apa, Jiang Wei? Apakah tadi kau bertemu dengan Perdana Mentri dan berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu?"

"Wah, jauh lebih parah daripada itu!" Balasku sambil mendengus. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan bocah yang terobsesi padamu itu! Karena aku tidak mau memberitahunya, dia sampai mengejar-ngejarku dan mengancam akan membakarku kalau aku tidak memberitahukan padanya! Untung saja aku bisa lari darinya!"

Begitu mendengar ini, Zhao Yun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bagaikan baru saja mendengar lawakan. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying tertawa kecil berusaha untuk tidak menyinggungku. Sementara Lu Xun, dia jadi serba salah sendiri, merasa geli tapi juga merasa bersalah sehingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Huiyue itu memang kadang agak mengganggu, sih..." Gumam Lu Xun sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi pikir-pikir dia itu lucu juga... Tingkahnya itu selalu gila-gilaan. Kadang memang agak menyebalkan juga, sih..."

Kadang? Agak? Bocah gila itu SELALU dan SANGAT menyebalkan!

"Wah, Lu Xun memang cocok jadi _gege_ yang baik!" Sahut Yan Lu.

Lu Xun tersenyum. "Aku ini anak tunggal, tidak punya kakak dan tidak punya adik." Katanya. "Kadang, aku iri pada Yan Lu yang punya seorang _didi_..."

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja Huiyue jadi _didi_ angkatmu!" Tukas Zhou Ying.

"Jangan!" Segera aku menyahut. "Nanti bisa-bisa Lu Xun benar-benar akan dimonopoli olehnya!"

Sambil bercanda dan tertawa, kami pergi ke luar kota itu dan terus berjalan ke arah barat menuju ke sebuah hutan rimbun di daerah sana. Tadi Lu Xun bilang akan bertarung melawan Yaoguai, tapi yang kami lakukan di sini malah lebih seperti piknik atau tamasya daripada melawan Yaoguai! Kelihatannya, sama sekali tidak ada yang begitu resah memikirkannya!

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main?" Ajak Yan Lu tiba-tiba. "Di Shu kami memiliki sebuah permainan kata yang cukup menarik! Kita masing-masing akan membuat puisi dua baris yang sama kata pertama dan ketiganya! Sementara kata kedua dan keempat harus bisa dibolak-balik." Jelasnya. "Orang selanjutnya harus melanjutkan puisi itu dengan kata pertama dan ketiga tetap sama. Kata kedua dan keempat harus berbeda tapi tetap berhubungan(1)."

"Kelihatannya menarik juga!" Balas Zhou Ying

"Wah! Ide bagus!" Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Hmmm... meskipun aku tidak begitu pintar dalam hal literatur, aku akan mencobanya!" Zhao Yun menukas.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti cara bermainnya. Sebaiknya aku giliran terakhir saja." Kata Lu Xun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Yan Lu menoleh ke arahku. "Jiang Wei, kau duluan!"

Aku berpikir sejenak, membuat sebuah puisi yang indah didengar.

"_You xi wei wang_-kesenangan untuk pelupaan  
_you wang wei xi_- pelupaan untuk kesenangan"

Yan Lu berpikir dalam-dalam. "Hmmm... kalimat yang sulit dimengerti. Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"_You bei wei ji_- kesedihan untuk peringatan  
_you ji wei bei_-peringatan untuk kesedihan"

"Kesedihan berhubungan dengan kesenangan, bukan? Saling berlawanan!" Kata Yan Lu.

"Baiklah!" Zhou Ying membalas. "Giliranku!"

"_You ming wei ying_-nama untuk pahlawan  
_you ying wei ming_-pahlawan untuk nama

"Wah, Zhou Ying! Kau hebat sekali! Pahlawan harus diperingati!" Zhao Yun bertepuk tangan, membuat Zhou Ying jadi tersipu malu dipuji begitu.

"Bukan hanya itu," Yan Lu menambahkan. "_Ying_-pahlawan kan adalah nama Zhou Ying sendiri(2)? Menggunakan nama untuk puisi! Benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Kurasa kalau begitu sekarang giliranku..." Kata Zhao Yun. "Aku memang tidak begitu mahir dengan permainan seperti ini. Tapi akan kucoba!"

"_you guo wei min_-negara untuk rakyat  
_you min wei guo_-rakyat untuk negara"

Perkataan Zhao Yun memang tidak begitu dalam maknanya, tetapi benar-benar tepat sekali! Negara memang diciptakan untuk rakyat, dan rakyat memang harus mematuhi negara!

"Wah, bagus juga, Zhao Yun!" Lu Xun memuji. "Giliranku, ya? Hmmm... maaf aku sudah mulai jarang mengasah kemampuanku bermain seperti ini..."

"_you fu wei zi_-ayah untuk anak  
_you zi wei fu_-anak untuk ayah"

Sejujurnya untuk ukuran seorang Lu Xun, kalimat seperti itu terlalu dangkal! Bukannya mengejek, tetapi anak kecil pun bisa mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi... aneh juga. Saat Lu Xun yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, rasanya arti dari kalimatnya menjadi dalam sekali...

"Sekarang giliranku lagi!" Aku menyahut.

"_you ren wei di_-manusia untuk alam  
_you di wei ren_-alam untuk manusia"

Yan Lu dengan cepat langsung melanjutkan.

"_you yue wei wan_-bulan untuk malam  
_you wan wei yue_-malam untuk bulan"

Zhou Ying pun menyambung.

"_you ri wei wu_-matahari untuk siang  
_you wu wei ri_-siang untuk matahari"

Sampai di sini mestinya giliran Zhao Yun. Tetapi dia jadi kelabakan sendiri! "Mengapa yang sampai padaku kata-kata yang sulit begini? Apa yang bisa disambungkan lagi?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluh panjang lebar.

"Ah, justru itulah gunanya permainan ini, Zhao Yun!" Yan Lu tertawa.

Zhao Yun kelihatan kesal bukan main, kemudian ia menoleh kiri-kanan seolah sedang mencari sesuatu, sampai matanya akhirnya berhenti pada Lu Xun. "Ah! Aku tahu!"

"_you Lu wei Zhao_-Lu untuk Zhao  
_you Zhao wei Lu_-Zhao untuk Lu"

Untuk sesaat kami terdiam. Hah? Apa itu Lu dan Zhao? Hmmm...

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Zhao Yun mencoba membela diri. "Lu Xun kan Feng, Phoenix yang diibaratkan dengan matahari? Tentu saja tetap berhubungan dengan baris sebelumnya!"

"Ah! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Yan Lu menukas dengan cepat. "Kalimatmu itu memang berhubungan! Tapi salah!"

"Salah dimananya?"

Kali ini, aku yang menjawab. "Tidak boleh itu '_you Lu wei Zhao, you Zhao wei Lu_'!" Sanggahku. "Yang benar itu seharusnya '_you Lu wei Zhao, wei Jiang, wei Liu, hai wei Zhou_-Lu untuk Zhao, Jiang, Liu, dan Zhou, _you Zhao, you Jiang, you Liu, hai wei Zhou wei Lu_-Zhao, Jiang, Liu, dan Zhou untuk Lu!" Aku menyebutkan marga kami satu persatu. "Kau kira Phoenix itu hanya untuk kau saja? Dasar kau ini rupanya suka memonopoli seperti Huiyue saja!"

"Iya! Kau kira yang temannya Lu Xun hanya kau saja, Zhao Yun?" Yan Lu menambahkan.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Salah kalian sendiri menyuruhku membuat puisi yang aneh-aneh! Yang ada di kepalaku hanya itu saja!"

Sekali lagi kami tertawa. "Ah, kalian semua teman-temanku yang baik, kok!" Ujar Lu Xun. Wah, memang benar-benar menyenangkan bersama dengan Lu Xun ini. Pantas saja semua orang senang dekat dengannya. Bagaimanapun, Phoenix kan disebut sebagai sahabat segala makhluk? Sisa perjalanan itu kami habiskan dengan penuh canda tawa.

Akhirnya, kami benar-benar dekat dengan hutan yang kami tuju. Dari sini baru kelihatan jelas bahwa aura kegelapan, dengan bentuknya seperti kabut tipis berwarna hitam, berasal dari dalam hutan. Semakin kami masuk, kabut itu semakin menebal dan menguat!

"Sampai di sini dulu." Lu Xun berhenti, kemudian berbalik. "Ini bukan sekedar pertarungan biasa seperti perang antar kerajaan. Kau harus punya kekuatan khusus untuk dapat mengalahkannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan cuma kekuatan cahaya."

Eh?

Kenapa sepertinya... aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?

Tapi... dimana?

Lu Xun kemudian melepaskan dua dari sekian banyaknya bulu yang disematkan di lengan bajunya, kemudian menyematkannya pada bagian yang sama pada baju Zhou Ying. Ia juga melepaskan bulu dan pita berwarna merah yang mengikat sebagian rambutnya menjadi kepangan kecil, kemudian mengikatkannya pada sejuntai rambut Zhao Yun. Kemudian salah satu gelang emas di tangannya dilepaskannya dan diberikan untuk Yan Lu. Untukku sendiri, dia melempaskan salah satu dari tiga bulu yang menghias rambutnya, kemudian memberikannya padaku.

Kejadian ini... terasa begitu familiar! Aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya! Dan aku ingat dimana! Waktu itu aku melihatnya di mimpiku(3)! Aku pernah bermimpi sesuatu yang mirip seperti ini, bagaimana Lu Xun memberi kami berempat kekuatan cahaya untuk mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan!

Lu Xun membuka kedua tangannya. Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya mulai bercahaya! Cahaya yang kuat tetapi lembut sekali! Di atas kedua telapak tangannya, aku melihat bola cahaya yang perlahan-lahan terbentuk! Satu berwarna hijau, dan satu berwarna biru!

"Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying..." Kedua orang itu langsung mengerti, kemudian meletakkan tangan mereka di atas tangan kanan Lu Xun yang di atasnya terdapat bola cahaya berwarna biru itu. "Jiang Wei, Yan Lu..." Aku dan Yan Lu juga, meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan Lu Xun yang terdapat bola berwarna ijau di atasnya.

Mata emas Lu Xun kini bercahaya, berkilat-kilat seperti api. Sepasang mata itu menatap Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying yang hanya bisa memandangnya balik dengan takjub. "Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying... mulai sekarang kendalikanlah air..." Kemudian bola itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tangan keduanya, membuat tubuh mereka mengeluarkan cahaya yang serupa dengan milik Lu Xun! Lu Xun sendiri perlahan memejamkan mata. "_You fu, wei xin heng, xing you_-Milik ketulusan, ada di dalam hati. Menembus dimensi jiwa. Tindakan berbudi tinggi... (4)"

Kini dia berbalik menatapku dan Yan Lu, masih dengan pandangan yang sama. Cahaya di tubuhnya masih sekuat yang tadi meskipun cahayanya itu juga telah menjadi kekuatan bagi Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying. "Jiang Wei, Yan Lu... mulai sekarang kendalikanlah angin..." Sama seperti yang terjadi pada Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying, bola cahaya berwarna hijau itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tanganku dan tangan Yan Lu! "_Xiao heng, li you wang, li jian da ren_-Pencapaian sedikit di awal, kemenangan besar di akhir. Memandang kepada orang besar... (5)"

Saat itulah, aku merasakan luapan kekuatan di tubuhku! Bola cahaya yang merupakan wujud dari kekuatannya sekarang mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahku! Hangat! Sebuah kekuatan yang hangat dan sama sekali tidak menyakitkanku, bahkan meskipun aku menerima kekuatan dalam jumlah besar! Kekuatan yang lembut sekali, tetapi memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terangnya!

Baru sesudah cahaya itu melemah, kemudian hilang sama sekali, aku baru berani membuka mata.

Lu Xun sekarang menatap kami berempat. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Sekarang kalian bisa bertarung!" Pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya itu dicabutnya, kemudian digenggamnya di tangannya. "Selamat berjuang, teman-teman!"

Sesudah itu, dia pergi sebelum kami sempat bertanya apapun.

"Tadi itu..." Yan Lu mengerjap-ngerjap, sepertinya masih bingung. "...apa?"

Zhao Yun juga kelihatan sangat bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu tapi..." Dia mengepalkan tinjunya, kemudian melayangkannya ke udara sambil berlari maju ke depan! "... sebaiknya kita cepat melawan Yaoguai itu! Ayo!"

Maka kami berempat menembus pohon-pohon di hutan itu. Aku sama sekali belum sadar waktu itu, bahwa bulu yang diberikan Lu Xun padaku ini bersinar terang! Dan tahu-tahu langkahku semakin cepat! Kedua kakiku seolah-olah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi! Yang aku tahu hanyalah kekuatan yang meluap-luap dari diriku ini ingin segera dikeluarkan! Aku merasakan semangat yang begitu membara!

Sampai pada akhirnya, Zhao Yun berhenti. "Kita sampai!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan jari ke arah sebuah makhluk raksasa yang nyaris tidak berbentuk! Memang menyerupai manusia, tetapi hanya asal tercampur dari banyak asap-asap hitam yang juga tidak jelas bentuknya! "Itu Yaoguai yang akan menjadi musuh kita!"

"Hahahaha...!" Yaoguai itu langsung tertawa melihat kami. "Kalian hanyalah manusia lema...! Eh, tunggu! Kenapa kalian memiliki cahaya yang sangat kuat?" Suara Yaoguai itu pun terdengar sangat mengerikan, seolah yang mengatakannya adalah banyak suara.

Penasaran, kami pun saling memandang satu sama lain. Zhao Yun! Rambut dan baju perangnya berubah! Baik rambut maupun baju perangnya meruncing ke atas berwarna putih berkilau. Seperti es! Tidak hanya itu, tombaknya pun membesar! Yang terpancar dari tubuhnya adalah aura cahaya yang kuat sekali berwarna biru! Sama saja dengan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying yang juga berubah! Sebuah kain putih panjang di silangkan di leher Yan Lu, dibiarkan tergerai sampai ke bawah, berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Tubuhnya bercahaya, di lingkupi aura berwarna hijau yang seperti pusaran angin(6)! Zhou Ying memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih yang indah di bahunya! Pakaiannya berubah menjadi gaun putih yang semakin ke bawah semakin berwarna biru muda, sangat anggun sekali.

Kami saling memandang penuh kekaguman. "Jadi... inikah kekuatan cahaya itu?" Tanyaku pada sambil memandang perubahan pada diriku sendiri. Rambutku berubah warna menjadi lebih terang, sama dengan yang terjadi pada rambut Yan Lu! Pakaianku sedikit berubah, dan terutama senjataku.

Ini... benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Kurasa, tidak mungkin kita bisa berkata tidak." Jawab Zhao Yun sambil mulai menggenggam tombaknya kuat-kuat. "MAJU!"

Mengikuti komandonya, kami berempat langsung menyerang makhluk itu bersamaan. Aku, Yan Lu, dan Zhao Yun menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang oleh kekuatan ini membuat lompatan kami begitu tinggi, hingga hampir dapat mencapai kepalanya yang tingginya nyaris sepuluh meter dari tanah itu. Zhou Ying yang lebih beruntung memiliki sayap langsung terbang melesat. Kurasa memang tepat sekali untuknya yang tidak menguasai ilmu meringankan tubuh.

Zhou Ying mengambil sebuah anak panah dan menarik busurnya. Busur itu bukan busur kayu biasa dengan senar yang biasa pula! Busur itu seolah terbuat dari batu safir berwarna biru, dengan sedikit tempelan mutiara putih yang sederhana tetapi indah. Senar itu sendiri berubah menjadi benang dengan warna perak!

"Tembakanku selalu meleset..." Gumamnya pelan sebelum suaranya meningkat. "Tetapi kali ini tidak boleh meleset lagi!"

Benar saja! Anak panah itu langsung melesat dengan begitu cepatnya, kemudian menusuk bagian kepala dari monster itu!

"Kerja bagus, Zhou Ying!" Yan Lu berseru sebelum ia sendiripun melancarkan serangannya. Dengan satu tusukan, Yan Lu berhasil mengenai leher makhluk itu! Tetapi, putri Shu yang pemberani itu tidak cukup hanya melakukan satu kali tusukan. Ia menusuk leher makhluk itu terus menerus!

Yaoguai raksasa itu, merasa kesakitan sekaligus marah bukan main, langsung melayangkan tangannya berusaha menangkap kami! Zhou Ying langsung terbang menjauh, sementara Yan Lu melompat turun. Aku bergerak ke belakangnya sehingga ia tidak melihatku dari sini. Eh, dimana Zhao Yun?

Rupanya, entah sejak kapan Zhao Yun sudah berada di atas kepala Yaoguai tersebut! Dia melompat, kemudian dengan sepenuh kekuatannya menusuk Yaoguai itu di kepala! "Rasakan ini! Beraninya mengatai kami manusia lemah!"

Aku yang tidak ingin ketinggalan dengan semua ini juga ikut melompat, kemudian menusuknya dari belakang! "Kaulah yang lemah! Dasar Yaoguai busuk besar mulut!" Ini sungguh gila! Tetapi aku benar-benar melakukannya! Aku mengangkat tombakku kuat-kuat, dengan Yaoguai itu masih ada di atasnya, kemudian melemparkannya sehingga makhluk itu jatuh menghantam tanah! Asap-asap itu semuanya mulai tercerai berai.

Sekali lagi kami berempat berkumpul. "Hmph! Kau masih berani mengatakan kami manusia lemah?" Tantang Yan Lu sambil tersenyum menang.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, aku dan Zhao Yun segera maju. Di dekat monster itu, aku mengayunkan tombak berujung duaku secepat yang aku bisa! Bukan saja seranganku makin cepat, tetapi jarak serangnya pun makin luas! Dengan begitu membuat semakin banyak asap hitam yang tercerai berai dari tubuhnya. Zhao Yun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang kau harus mengakui bahwa manusia lebih kuat daripada kau!" Seru Zhao Yun.

"T-tidak akan!" Seru monster itu sambil tetap berusaha berdiri.

Zhao Yun makin menggila serangannya karena mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Aku juga marah, tetapi tidak kaget. Jangankan kami, Lu Xun saja dikatakan manusia lemah juga oleh Yaoguai tak tahu diri ini! Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah melenyapkan makhluk ini dari muka bumi saja! Percuma membuatnya mengakui kami!

"UGHHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja, Yaoguai yang sudah tidak berbentuk dan tidak utuh lagi bentuknya itu meraung kuat-kuat! Seperti bunyi gemuruh saja! "!"

Waspada, aku dan Zhao Yun segera mundur. Alangkah kaget, dan kecewanya kami, saat melihat ketika ia meraung seperti itu seluruh asap yang tadi tercerai berai itu kembali ke tubuhnya! Celaka! Ini... tidak bisa jadi! Dia sama sekali tidak mempan dengan serangan kami?

"APA?" Yan Lu berseru terkejut. "Dia... sama sekali tidak terluka?"

"Kau kira kami seperti kalian yang lemah?" Suara Yaoguai itu terdengar lagi. Kurang ajar! Ia tertawa mengejek ke arah kami! "Makhluk-makhluk lemah seperti kalian itu tidak ada apa-apanya!"

T-tunggu sebentar... Aku baru menyadari ada seseorang yang absen di sini!

Aku maju selangkah. "Dimana Lu Xun?" Tanyaku sambil berteriak kuat-kuat. "JAWAB!"

Makhluk itu tertawa lagi. "Dimana?" Mereka mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Pertanyaan bagus! Phoenix yang kalian bangga-banggakan itu sudah kami kalahkan! Dia sekarang terjebak dalam kegelapan di dalam tubuh kami!"

APAAAAAA?

"HMPH! KALAU KAU PUNYA LIDAH, AKAN KUPOTONG LIDAHMU YANG PENUH TIPU ITU!" Seru Zhao Yun dengan yakin dan berani.

"Kalian tidak percaya?" Makhluk itu bertanya lagi. "Baiklah! Akan kami bawa ke tempat dia berada sekarang! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan dan kaki makhluk itu terlepas! Badan dan kepalanya rebah di tanah, sementara kedua tangan dan kaki itu berubah wujudnya menjadi makhluk sepertinya, hanya lebih kecil, seukuran manusia seperti kami! Masing-masing dari mereka berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan kami!

Salah satu potongan dari Yaoguai itu menghampiriku, kemudian nyaris saja menyerangku secara mendadak. "Hahaha! Kami akan segera melumatkanmu!"

Di tangan Yaoguai itu tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah pisau sabit besar yang memiliki rantai di ujungnya. Pisau itu diayunkannya berkali-kali ke arahku! Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melindungi diri saja sementara serangan menggila itu masih berlanjut.

"Ayo! Serang aku kalau bisa!"

Baiklah kalau makhluk itu yang meminta. Pada saat dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, aku segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berpindah ke sampingnya, dan langsung menebas lehernya dengan mata tombakku! "Kena kau!"

Namun, sebelum aku sempat melakukannya, aku mendengar pekikan Zhou Ying!

"AIYAAAA!"

Zhou Ying...! Benar juga! Zhou Ying paling tidak bisa bertarung dan senjatanya hanyalah panah dan busur! Tentu sulit baginya untuk bertarung satu lawan satu!

"Haha! Kau lengah!"

Ya Tian! Aku tidak sadar Yaoguai ini masih hidup!

Sabit itu segera melayang ke arahku. Aku memang sempat menghindar, tetapi mata sabit itu telah membuat luka panjang di dadaku! Ugh...! Sial!

"Jiang Wei!" Yan Lu yang sedang mati-matian bertarung pun tidak bisa tidak menembakkan tatapannya padaku.

"YAN LU! AWAS!" Seruku kuat-kuat saat melihat sabit di tangan lawannya nyaris mengenainya! Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melempar tombakku hingga membuat sabit di tangan Yaoguai yang melawan Yan Lu itu terpelanting jatuh.

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bersenjata!

Yaoguai di depanku sekali lagi melancarkan serangannya. CELAKA! AKU AKAN MATI SEKARANG!

"Jiang Wei!"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah anak panah menembus kepala Yaoguai itu. Rupanya anak panah Zhou Ying! Dia sepertinya sudah bebas dari Yaoguai yang dilawannya, karena sekarang Zhao Yun melawan dua Yaoguai sekaligus! Aku berani bertaruh bahwa begitu mendengar pekikan Zhou Ying, Zhao Yun langsung berlari ke arahnya dan melawan Yaoguai itu sementara dia belum mengalahkan Yaoguainya sendiri!

Zhou Ying yang masih beterbangan melihat keadaan yang makin kalut itu panik bukan main. Ia kemudian melesat dengan cepatnya mengambil tombakku, kemudian melemparkannya padaku. Sayang sekali lemparan itu tidak cukup kuat! Untungnya Yan Lu cepat-cepat meraihnya dan melemparkannya lagi ke arahku. Benar-benar keadaan yang bukan main kacaunya!

"Teman-teman!" Seru Zhou Ying dengan penuh ketakutan. "K-kita tidak bisa... seperti ini...! Kita harus berkerja sama...! Tidak boleh terpencar-pencar begini!"

"Benar!" Sambil beradu senjata dengan Yaoguai yang menjadi lawannya, Yan Lu berteriak. "Ini taktik Yaoguai itu untuk memecahkan kerja sama kita!"

Ya Tian...! Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya! "Baiklah!"

"Di tengah, teman-teman!" Zhao Yun mengayunkan tombaknya hingga mengenai kedua Yaoguai itu. Dengan secepat kilat ia melompat ke bagian tengah, dimana aku dan Yan Lu juga melompat ke arah situ. Zhou Ying juga mendarat di tempat yang sama. Sekarang kami berempat membentuk lingkaran dengan sambil melindungi punggung masing-masing.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Aku bertanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ya tentu saja serang. Mau apa lagi?" Zhao Yun menukas.

"Tidak! Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja mereka yang maju kemari!" Balas Yan Lu.

Menuruti saran Yan Lu, kami semua hanya menunggu kedatangan keempat Yaoguai itu sambil mengatur nafas.

"ZHOU YING! SEKARANG!"

Alih-alih mendengar suara Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying langsung menarik empat anak panah dari busurnya, dan menembakkannya sekaligus. Bukan satu per satu tetapi keempat-empatnya sekaligus! Keempat anak panah itu dengan cepatnya melesat dan mengenai target mereka dengan tepat seolah berada dalam kendalinya!

Aku memberi isyarat pada Yan Lu. "Ayo, Yan Lu!" Aku dan gadis itu langsung menerjang, satu ke kanan dan satu ke kiri. Kami bergerak berputar searah menyerang Yaoguai yang hilang konsentrasinya oleh serangan mendadak dari Zhou Ying itu.

"Sekarang, giliranku...!" Zhao Yun melompat, kemudian melemparkan tombaknya dengan sekuat tenaga ke tanah.

"_Bing dian jing jie!_"

Seketika itu juga, oleh kekuatannya, begitu tombak itu menancap, seluruh tanah menjadi es! Yaoguai-yaoguai ini juga mengalami nasib yang sama, membeku menjadi es! Segera kulayangkan tombakku untuk menghancurkan dua Yaoguai. Yan Lu mengalahkan dua Yaoguai sisanya. Dengan begitu, keempat makhluk itu hancur!

"Berhasil!" Aku berseru kegirangan.

Zhao Yun mencabut tombaknya kembali, dan saat itu juga tanah kembali menjadi sedia kala. Keempat Yaoguai yang membeku itu kini kembali menjadi asap yang melayang pergi begitu saja.

"Sekarang tinggal kita kalahkan makhluk yang sudah buntung tangan dan kakinya itu!" Seru Zhao Yun.

"Ayo! Semangat teman-teman!" Zhou Ying mengepakkan sayapnya sambil menyemangati kami.

Kekuatan Zhao Yun tadi itu luar bisa! Jadi... itukah kekuatan mengendalikan air yang dikatakan Lu Xun? Berarti seharusnya aku juga memiliki kekuatan seperti itu! Hanya milikku adalah angin dan bukan air! Baiklah! Sekarang saatnya aku akan mencobanya pada Yaoguai yang sebentar lagi akan musnah itu!

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Sebelum kami sampai padanya, rupanya makhluk itu sudah berdiri lagi!

Sekali lagi dia meraung seperti tadi, dan sekali lagi pula seluruh asap yang telah kami cerai beraikan dengan susah payang itu masuk lagi ke tubuhnya, membentuk kaki dan tangannya!

"A-apa?" Yan Lu menatap tidak percaya.

"SIAL!" Zhao Yun berteriak. "Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?"

"TIDAK AKAN BISA!" Makhluk itu menjawab dengan seruan angkuh yang penuh kesombongan. "Kami tidak bisa mati! Hahahaha! Kalian manusia-manusia lemah cuma seperti lalat pengganggu saja! Jangankan kalian, makhluk rendahan yang kalian panggil Phoenix itu sudah kalah oleh kami!"

Busur Zhou Ying terlepas dari tangannya. Gadis itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "T-tidak mungkin... Mustahil...!"

"Zhou Ying! Kau jangan percaya pada makhluk ini!" Seru Zhao Yun. "Makhluk busuk seperti ini bisanya hanya menipu saja! Tidak punya harga diri!"

Sekali lagi Yaoguai itu tertawa. Sial...! Setiap kali mendengar tawanya membuatku semakin marah! "Kalau begitu, dimana makhluk rendah itu sekarang, hah? Dimana? Dimana?" Yaoguai itu tersenyum mengejek dan merendahkan. "Dia tidak ada di sini!"

Ugh...

"Dia tidak ada di sini! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kami sudah mengalahkannya! Makhluk rendahan seperti itu mana punya kesempatan melawan kami, hah? Dia sudah kami masukkan dalam perut kami, sudah termakan dalam kegelapan! Dan kalian sekarang... !"

Aku tidak menunggu makhluk menjijikkan ini untuk menyelesaikan pidatonya yang sama menjijikkannya.

Aku melemparkan tombakku ke tubuh makhluk itu, dan tepat bersamaan angin yang luar biasa kuat dan besarnya, lebih daripada hujan badai sekalipun, seolah langit sedang menghembuskan nafas penuh kemarahan kemudian bertiup dari arah yang sama denganku menuju ke monster itu! Tubuhnya sekali lagi tercerai berai!

"Ayo, teman-teman!" Seruku. "Kita serang lagi dia!"

"Tapi... serangan kita sama sekali tidak mempan!" Ujar Yan Lu.

"Sudah yang penting serang saja!" Sahut Zhao Yun sambil berlari.

Meskipun ragu, Yan Lu pada akhirnya ikut maju bersama dengan Zhao Yun. Aku dan Zhou Ying mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kulihat dari sini Yan Lu melompat begitu tingginya seolah dia terbang. Dilemparkannya tombaknya ke langit, dan dengan begitu tiba-tiba beberapa kelopak bunga _Luo Lan_ turun dari atas! Mula-mula hanya satu, tetapi makin lama makin banyak dan menciptakan badai yang kuat bersamaan dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu!

"_Luo lan feng bao!_"

Belum selesai serangan Yan Lu, Zhao Yun sudah melancarkan serangannya.

"_Yu zhao shen long_!"

Serangan angin itu tiba-tiba berhenti dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja awan menutupi langit, kemudian menimbulkan bunyi gemuruh yang sangat luar biasa keras! Petir menyambar-nyambar ke bawah dengan dasyatnya sementara awan mulai terbuka! Dari awan yang terbuka itu, muncul kepala seekor naga! Naga itu keluar dari balik awan. Kupikir, sesuatu dengan kekuatan Zhao Yun yang api, naga yang keluar adalah api. Tetapi ternyata aku salah besar! Yang keluar adalah naga yang menyambar-nyambarkan petir!

Teringatlah aku akan mimpiku saat itu! Benar juga! Kekuatan elemen-elemen ini bisa disatukan! Angin yang kemudian disatukan dengan air akan menjadi petir(7)!

Naga itu mengitari si makhluk yang makin lama makin tak berbentuk ini. Petir menyambar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya!

"_Dai po shui zai_!"

Jauh dari belakang, Zhou Ying menembakkan anak panahnya hingga melesat dengan cepat. Di belakang anak panah itu mengikuti aliran air yang seperti banjir yang bahkan sanggup menghancurkan tanggu sekuat apapun! Aliran air itu mengenai si Yaoguai. Petir yang menyambar-nyambar melalui air itu makin kuat saja!

Aku menatap dengan penuh harap. "Berhasil, kah?"

Sementara masih tersambar petir, meskipun sekarang sudah cukup berkurang, mahkluk tak tahu diri itu masih berani tertawa! "Tidak akan berhasil! Sampai seribu tahun pun tidak akan berhasil!" Serunya. Celaka! Dia akan bersiap-siap lagi untuk meraung dan mengumpulkan segenap asap yang sudah tercerai-berai dari tubuhnya itu!

"Tidak...!" Yan Lu menggenggam tombaknya sampai tangannya memutih. "Jangan sampai... jangan sampai dia belum mati...!"

Zhou Ying nyaris menangis karena takut dan gentar. "B-bagaimana ini..."

"Pasti berhasil! Pasti!" Zhao Yun berseru penuh keyakinan. "PASTI KITA BERHASIL!"

"Memang berhasil, kok..."

Itu...

Suara yang tenang dan penuh pengharapan itu, yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar...

Suara Lu Xun!

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, Lu Xun melompat keluar dari tubuh Yaoguai itu. Di tangannya ia menggenggam sesuatu seperti batu yang besarnya sekepalan tangan berwarna hitam. Dengan tenangnya dia berjalan mendekati kami.

"Kau...!" Yaoguai itu berusaha menangkap Lu Xun dengan tangannya, tetapi sama sekali tidak berhasil!

Lu Xun tersenyum mengejek. "Kau kira saat aku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu itu berarti aku sudah kalah?" Tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan. "Aku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu untuk mencari ini." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat batu hitam yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan pekat itu.

"UGHHHHH! KAU...!"

Begitu ia cukup dengan dengan kami, aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya. "Lu Xun! Ya Tian! Kau mengkhawatirkan kami semua! Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu seperti kata Yaoguai-yaoguai itu!"

Dia hanya tertawa kecil. "Mustahil hal demikian bisa terjadi, Jiang Wei!"

"Hei, Lu Xun," Yan Lu mendekat sambil mengamati batu hitam di atas tangannya. "Apa itu?"

Lu Xun mengangkatnya. "Sedari tadi, ketika kalian melawan Yaoguai itu, dia tetap kembali ke bentuk aslinya tidak peduli bagaimanapun kalian berjuang, kan?" Tanyanya. Kami semua mengangguk. "Batu ini seperti magnet yang bisa menyatukan kembali asap-asap hitam itu. Jika kalian ingin tahu, asap-asap itu adalah jiwa-jiwa Yaoguai yang sudah kehilangan tubuh dan kekuatannya dan sekarang menjadi makhluk tak berwujud yang tak bisa dikenali lagi...(8)"

"Oh! Jadi begitu!" Zhao Yun mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi yang tadi kau lakukan...?"

Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebuah senyum lebar penuh rasa terima kasih tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian! Ketika kalian sedang bertarung melawannya, aku berusaha mencari letak batu ini dimana-mana. Kalau tidak ada kalian, tentu Yaoguai itu sudah bisa mengetahui keberadaanku dalam tubuhnya!" Dia memandangi sesaat batu itu, menutup mata sejenak, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Zhao Yun.

"Ini kemenangan kalian semua." Katanya. Zhao Yun tak lantas menerima batu itu karena bingung. "Hancurkan batu ini, dengan begitu dia akan mati. Berikan dia pukulan terakhir."

Mendengar itu, langsung perasaanku jadi tidak puas. "'Kemenangan kalian'? Apa maksudmu, Lu Xun?" Aku membentaknya, membuat Lu Xun kaget. "Ini kemenangan kita semua!"

Zhou Ying tertawa kecil. "Jangan-jangan kau menganggap kami ini seperti Yangmei yang suka mencari jasa, ya?" Tanyanya. "Kita kan satu tim! Kami ini rekanmu! Keberhasilan kami adalah keberhasilanmu juga!"

"Kita berhasil juga karena bantuanmu, Lu Xun!" Yan Lu mengangguk mantap.

Zhao Yun mendorong tangan Lu Xun. "Kau saja yang menghancurkannya." Katanya. "Tidak peduli siapapun yang memberikan pukulan terakhir, tetap saja ini semua kemenangan kita bersama!"

Mendengar semua ini, Lu Xun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saja. Ah, dia memang orang yang suka mengorbankan segala miliknya, bahkan pukulan terakhir yang bisa diberikannya juga. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun mengangguk sekali. Ia melemparkan batu itu ke atas, kemudian membelah batu itu dengan pedangnya!

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! !"

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak mendengarkan mosnter itu lagi. Begitu ayunan pedangnya sampai ke batu tersebut, benda itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Yaoguai itu juga meraung keras sekali. Tetapi kali ini bukan raungan karena ia mengumpulkan tubuh asapnya kembali, tetapi karena ia pada akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Makhluk itu akhirnya musnah. Habis lenyap tak bersisa.

"Kurang ajar...! Dasar manusia lemah terkutuk...!"

Bahkan sebelum musnah untuk selamanya pun makhluk itu tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa kami lebih kuat darinya...

Di depan kami, tiba-tiba saja muncul empat buah bola cahaya. Dua berwarna hijau dan dua berwarna biru. Hampir sama dengan yang tadi masuk ke tubuh kami dari tangan Lu Xun! Hanya saja, bola cahaya yang kali ini lebih kecil.

"Ambillah." Kata Lu Xun. "Itu adalah hasil kerja keras kalian. Yang berwarna biru bisa menambahkan kekuatan air. Yang berwarna hijau menambahkan kekuatan angin."

Jadi, tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, kami segera berlari mengambil bola itu sesuai dengan warna masing-masing. Aku dan Yan Lu mengambil bola cahaya berwarna hijau yang bertuliskan '_feng_'-angin, sementara Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying mengambil warna biru bertuliskan '_shui_'-air . Wah, jadi setiap kali sesudah mengalahkan Yaoguai, kami akan semakin kuat, ya(9)? Menyenangkan!

Sesudah bola cahaya itu masuk ke tubuh kami, dengan hancurnya makhluk itu, kami kembali ke wujud asli kami. Pakaian, rambut, seluruhnya berubah menjadi sedia kala. Kekuatan yang meluap-luap itu sudah tidak terasa lagi.

"Ahhh... melelahkan!" Yan Lu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya. Baru sekarang kulihat di lengannya terdapat sebuah goresan yang dalam. Pasti dari sabit yang menyerangnya itu. Zhou Ying juga merebahkan dirinya. Sebuah goresan panjang di kakinya.

Aku juga. Di dadaku goresan ini masih ada. "Sial... beraninya Yaoguai rendahan itu..."

Sementara Zhao Yun, jendral sehebat dia tidak mungkin terluka. Tetapi dia capek dan kelelahan bukan main karena dua kali berturut-turut menggunakan kekuatan air seluar biasa itu. Ditambah lagi dengan dia melawan dua Yaoguai sekaligus!

Lu Xun berlutut di tengah-tengah kami. "Terima kasih atas batuan kalian, teman-teman..."

Sesudah itu, tubuhnya becahaya. Ahhh... perasaan ini menenangkan sekali... Perlahan rasa sakit di dadaku hilang. Lukaku tertutup dan tidak menunjukkan bekas apapun lagi. Jadi... inilah kekuatan menyembuhkan yang dimiliki Lu Xun...

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah sesudah pertarungan. Lu Xun juga pada akhirnya mengikuti kami berempat merebahkan diri di atas tanah berumput hijau yang lembut ini. Kekuatan kegelapan itu sudah sirna. Tempat ini kembali menjadi seperti sedia kala.

"Ahhh..." Lu Xun bergumam sambil matanya perlahan terpejam. Rupanya dia juga benar-benar kelelahan sesudah bertarung, sama dengan kami. Gayanya jadi seperti anak kecil kalau kecapekan habis bermain. "... jangan pulang dulu, ya? Capek..."

... yah, siapa juga yang ingin pulang dulu?

* * *

(1) Jujur, saya lupa nama permainan ini apa. Ntar kalo ketemu akan saya beritahukan ke sodara. Mengenai apakah permainan ini memang populer di Shu ato nggak, itu saya nggak tau... cuma ngarang aja... XDDDDD

(2) Nama Zhou Ying itu Ying-nya bisa berarti bunga, tapi juga bisa berarti pahlawan...

(3) Kalo lupa silahkan baca chap keberapa itu saya lupa pokoknya yang judulnya 'I'm Coming!'

(4) Diambil dari: **Yi Jing (Kitab Perubahan)**, bab tentang **Air (Kan-****坎****)**. Maaf, saya terlalu malas buat mikir jadi asal comot aja... *dinuklir*

(5) Diambil dari: **Yi Jing (Kitab Perubahan)**, bab tentang **Angin (Xun-****巽****)**. Maaf, saya terlalu malas buat mikir jadi asal comot aja... *dinuklir*

(6) Ini berdasarkan desain fury mode Yan Lu by saya sendiri. Kalo mau liat ada di album FaceBook saya yang judulnya 'MIKIR OPO'...

(7) Sekali lagi saya mengingatkan bahwa saya menggunakan Magic System sepertti di game **Breath of Fire IV** dimana elemen2 bisa bergabung. Salah satunya adalah Angin + Air = Petir

(8) Kalo ada yang menyadari, ini saya terinspirasi dari salah satu battle di Anime **Yu Yu Hakusho** dimana ada cerita Kurama melawan Genbu. Nah dari sana lah saya terinspirasi untuk membuat pertarungan seperti ini (bedanya kalo di Yu Yu Hakusho nggak ada teamwork karena cuma Kurama doank yang melawan Genbu)...

(9) Yups, sama seperti di chap sebelumnya bahwa sekarang persis ama RPG dimana kalo seorang character berhasil mengalahkan musuh (dalam hal ini: Boss), maka character tersebut akan dapat experience (EXP) dan juga ability baru ditambah...

Yups~ Sekian chapter cacad dari PyroMystic... Maafkan battle yang SANGAT ngaco ini~ Untuk minggu depan, updatenya adalah hari Jumat DAN SAYA JANJI NGGAK AKAN TELAT UPDATE LAGI.


	59. Forgiveness

Wokey~~~ Inilah chapter 59 dari Unbroken Thread. Tapi yang lebih penting untuk diinformasikan adalah, SAYA BERADA PADA MINGGUNG TERAKHIR KULIAH! WAKAKAKA! Jadi, bisa dibilang ini chap terakhir tanpa reply review~~~ sesudah ini saya akan mereply semua review anda yang sangat saya syukuri keberadaannya karena telah menyemangati saya selama pembuatan cerita amburadul nan autis ini~~~

Selamat menikmati chap 59~~~

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

Phoenix itu adalah burung yang terbang dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain menyebarkan kedamaian, kan? Tidak pernah menetap dalam satu tempat saja, dan tidak mau dikurung dalam sebuah istana?

Sekarang, aku tahu bahwa kalimat itu memang benar. Baru tiga hari di istana ini, Lu Xun sudah berkata ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke Wu. Akhirnya, pada hari ini Lu Xun, beserta Zhou Ying juga, dipanggil menghadap Kaisar Liu Bei. Jadi, di sinilah dia, di ruang _Wanyuandian_ dimana Kaisar Liu Bei sedang duduk di sebuah tahta, sementara Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying berjalan menghadap pada beliau.

"Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulai Kaisar! Lu Xun datang menghadap!"

"Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulai Kaisar! Zhou Ying datang menghadap!"

Sesudah keduanya ber-_kowtow_ dan memberi salam, mereka berdiri. Kaisar Liu Bei, tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung menanyakan pokok permasalahannya. Memang suasana di ruangan ini terasa hangat dan sangat penuh formalitas. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya ada perasaan yang bersahabat dan hangat di ruang tahta ini. Berdiri di sebelah kiri dan kanan Kaisar Liu Bei adalah kedua saudara angkatnya. Yan Lu, aku, dan Perdana Mentri berdiri di salah satu sisi ruangan sementara Zhao Yun, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, dan Ma Dai di sisi satunya.

"Benarkah itu, Lu Xun," Tanya Kaisar Liu Bei. "bahwa kalian akan segera meninggalkan Cheng Du?"

Lu Xun mengangguk, kemudian bersoja. "Memang benar itu, Yang Mulia Kaisar." Jawabnya dengan tegas penuh sopan santun. "Kami berada di sini hanya menumpang saja, tentunya tidak enak jika kami terus-terusan berada di sini. Terutama mengingat kami sebenarnya berasal dari Wu."

Zhou Ying pun ikut angkat suara. "Mohon bicara, Yang Mulia! Ayahku, Penasihat Zhou, sudah berbulan-bulan kutinggalkan. Tentu _die_ sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya lebih lama lagi. _Luo ye gui gen_-daun yang jatuh kembali ke akar. Tentunya anak yang baik akan kembali pada orangtuanya."

Mendengar perkataan Zhou Ying, Kaisar Liu Bei mangut-mangut mengerti sekaligus merasa kagum bukan main. "Jadi, kau akan kembali ke Wu juga? Wah, sungguh disayangkan!" Keluh beliau. Tetapi, Kaisar Liu Bei sungguh pengertian sehingga dapat melepaskan kepergian mereka dengan rela meskipun masih sangat menyayangkannya.

Sekali lagi Lu Xun membungkuk. "Jika semua masalah sudah terselesaikan, dan jika ada waktu, Yang Mulia Kaisar, tentu kami akan kembali lagi ke Cheng Du." Katanya berjanji.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku pun tidak akan menahan kalian lebih lama lagi. Kalian anak-anak muda memang suka sekali bertualang, ya?" Kaisar Liu Bei menjawab sambil tertawa. Kemudian beliau melirik ke arah segenap yang berkumpul di ruang itu. "Hmmm... apakah kita memiliki seseorang yang sanggup mengantarkan Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying kembali ke Wu?"

Lu Xun cepat-cepat menyahut. "Kebaikan dan kemurahan Yang Mulia Kaisar sungguh besar! Aku dan Zhou Ying sangat berterima kasih sekali!" Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Tetapi kurasa ini sama sekali tidak perlu! Tentunya jendral-jendral Yang Mulia memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih penting ketimbang mengantarkan kami kembali ke Wu!" Tuturnya dengan penuh hormat menampik tawaran Kaisar.

Kaisar Liu Bei menggeleng. "Shu dan Wu sedang dalam keadaan damai. Wei sendiri akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah menimbulkan masalah. Kurasa, jika satu-dua orang jendral mengantarkan kalian kembali ke Wu tentu tidak merepotkan!" Kata beliau. "Lagipula, bukankah baik sekali jika jendral Shu bisa bertemu dengan jendral Wu? Akan semakin menambah persahabatan di antara kedua negara!"

Kelihatannya Lu Xun akan membantah lagi, tetapi Zhou Ying dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Lu Xun pun mengangguk. "Perkataan Yang Mulia benar! Terima kasih telah membuka pikiranku yang cupat ini!"

Yang Mulia Kaisar tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Baiklah, siapa di antara kalian yang merasa sanggup mengantarkan kedua tamu kehormatan kita ini kembali ke Wu? Harus sampai dengan selamat ke Wu! Jika tidak, maka jendral itu lebih baik kembali menghadap padaku sambil menenteng kepalanya!"

Perintah Kaisar Liu Bei terdengar sangat tegas. Tentunya beliau sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying seolah kalau bisa, beliau sendiri yang akan pergi.

"Aku bersedia untuk pergi!"

Semua mata langsung menatap jendral muda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun maju berdiri di depan Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying, kemudian berlutut di depan Kaisar Liu Bei. "Aku akan mengantarkan Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying dengan selamat sampai ke Wu. Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada mereka di tengah jalan, maka kepalaku ini tebusannya!" Ucapnya tegas dan penuh wibawa.

Sepertinya Kaisar Liu Bei sudah tahu bahwa memang Zhao Yun yang akan menawarkan diri. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang di istana ini sudah tahu bahwa Lu Xun sangat dekat sekali dengan Zhao Yun. Baru beberapa hari bertemu mereka sudah seperti saudara saja!

"Baik! Zhao Yun yang akan pergi mengantarkan Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying!"

Melihat Zhao Yun sudah menawarkan diri, aku pun menjadi ingin ikut. "Yang Mulia!" Tukasku sambil berjalan juga ke sebelah Zhao Yun, kemudian berlutut. "Aku memang masih muda dan tidak berpengalaman, tetapi mohon Kaisar berkenan mengizinkan aku juga ikut pergi! Sejak Lu Xun menyembuhkan ibuku, aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri akan mengikutinya dan membantunya kapanpun ia perlu!"

"Oh!" Kaisar Liu Bei kelihatan sedikit kaget, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Perdana Mentri. "Perdana Mentri, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya beliau.

Perdana Mentri membungkuk terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Jika itu adalah keinginannya, maka sebaiknya dia diizinkan untuk pergi. Jiang Wei tentunya tahu bahwa keputusannya ini serius dan bertanggung jawab."

Kaisar Liu Ben memandang baik usulan itu. "Baiklah! Jiang Wei juga akan pergi mengantar Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying!"

Kukira semuanya ini telah selesai, tetapi ada seorang yang masih ingin ikut rupanya. "Ayahanda Kaisar!"

Suara Yan Lu, Putri Shu yang sangat dikagumi dan dihargai semua orang itu tiba-tiba terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Jika berkenan dengan hati Ayahanda, aku juga ingin ikut mengantarkan Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying kembali ke Wu!" Ujarnya sambil bersoja dalam-dalam.

"Wuah! Bahkan Yan Lu juga?" Yang Mulia Kaisar terperanjat. "Yan Lu, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Yan Lu tersenyum meyakinkan sebelum menjawab. "Ayahanda Kaisar, kemampuanku ini makin lama akan makin tumpul jika tidak dilatih. Kurasa, dengan bepergian bersama yang lain, aku dapat mengasahnya!" Jelasnya. "Selain itu, aku ingin sekali mencari kebenaran tentang semua ini! Ayahanda Kaisar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Kaisar Liu Bei kelihatan berat hati, tetapi toh pada akhirnya beliau mengizinkannya juga. "Yan Lu... Yan Lu... kau ini benar-benar mewarisi darahku yang suka bepergian kemana-mana! Sayang benar aku sekarang sudah harus menetap di dalam istana ini! Tentunya kau tidak akan bahagia juga jika harus sepertiku tinggal di sini." Kaisar mengatakan. "Baiklah! Kau juga akan ikut bersama dengan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei ke Wu, Yan Lu!"

Dengan begitu, keputusan telah selesai dibuat. Kaisar Liu Bei menulis surat keputusan tersebut dan memberikan cap darah. Perdana Mentri menyodorkan cap kerajaan yang digunakannya untukn mengesahkan surat perintah tersebut. Surat itu kemudian diserahkan pada Zhao Yun selaku pemimpin.

Aku menatap keempat orang lainnya. Teman-teman! Aku akan bersama dengan mereka semua pergi berpetualang!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"TIDAK BISAAAAAAAA!"

Rupanya, suara Lu Xun bisa memekakkan telinga juga.

Esoknya, kami sudah berkumpul di gerbang barat kota Cheng Du. Aku serta Zhao Yun menunggangi kuda kami masing-masing, begitu juga Yan Lu menunggangi kudanya yang bernama Jiao Xiu. Zhou Ying diberi pinjaman kuda istana sehingga Lu Xun dapat menunggang kudanya sendiri. Seperti yang sudah diinstruksikan Lu Xun, kami tidak membawa barang banyak-banyak dan berusaha tampil tidak megah-megahan agar tidak menarik perhatian. Walhasil, yang kami bawa hanya beberapa keping uang perak saja dan sepotong baju ganti. Semuanya diikatkan pada kuda kami.

Persiapan selesai. Kami akan berangkat, tetapi tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak kecil yang tentunya menghambat perjalanan kami.

"Tapi... kenapa, Lu _gege_?" Tanya Huiyue, si bocah bandel tertolol di bawah kaki langit ini yang terobsesi pada Lu Xun itu. Sejujurnya, aku masih agak jengkel padanya karena peristiwa dua hari lalu itu. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut dengan Lu _gege_?"

Kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, mungkin sudah kutendang bocah itu. Tapi ini Lu Xun dan bukan Jiang Wei. Lu Xun yang selalu sayang dan perhatian pada anak kecil, yang selalu tidak tahan kalau melihat anak kecil seperti Huiyue siap-siap untuk menangis. Huiyue sendiri sudah hampir menangis karena mengira bahwa Lu _gege_ yang selama ini dikiranya sangat lembut dan baik hati rupanya bisa memarahinya juga.

Lu Xun mendesah panjang. "Tidak bisa, Huiyue." Katanya. "Ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang ke Wu. Tentu berbahaya jika kau ikut."

Huiyue tetap saja bersikukuh pada pendiriaannya. "Masalah panjang atau pendeknya perjalanan, tidak masalah!" Jawabnya tegas. "Yang penting bersama dengan Lu _gege_ saja aku sudah sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia!"

Zhao Yun yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung menyahut. "Bahagia tapi kalau sampai tewas terbunuh dalam perjalanan ya sama saja..."

Rupanya Huiyue mendengar kata-kata itu. "Hei, Zhao _gege_!" Tentu saja Zhao Yun begitu kagetnya karena si anak kecil ini langsung memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu, padahal mereka belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya meski beberapa kali bertemu. Zhao Yun langsung menoleh ke arah Huiyue yang sekarang memeluk Lu Xun erat-erat. "Aku tidak mungkin terbunuh, karena Lu _gege_ pasti akan menolong!" Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Lama-lama aku juga tidak sabaran jadinya! "Pokoknya tidak boleh ya tidak boleh, Huiyue!" Aku membentak. "Nanti kau akan menghambat perjalanan kami!"

Mendengar hal itu, Huiyue langsung meledak-ledak marah. "Menghambat perjalanan? Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan! Aku akan jadi anak baik-baik, kok!"

Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying yang lebih sabar sebagai seorang wanita langsung mendatangi Huiyue. "Huiyue, di luar sana ada banyak hal-hal yang tidak aman. Ada orang jahat, ada binatang buas, dan lagi lingkungan di luar tidak seenak di rumah!" Jelas Yan Lu dengan sabar buatan.

"Benar!" Zhou Ying juga ikut menambahkan. "Kau sudah enak-enakkan di rumah. Kenapa sekarang ingin pergi?"

"Karena..." Huiyue mulai melunak. Matanya yang lebar seperti mata kijang itu menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan sedih. "... aku ingin bersama Lu _gege_..."

Ya kan? Selalu itu alasannya. Dan kata-kata itu yang selalu membuat Lu Xun makin tidak tega.

"Huiyue, dengarkan aku. Perjalanan ini tidak akan menyenangkan." Kata Lu Xun sekali lagi. "Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk ikut? Renungkan baik-baik dulu! Kau tidak perlu ikut sampai ke Wu, Huiyue. Suatu saat aku yang akan kembali ke Cheng Du!"

Wajah Huiyue berubah seketika. Dia melepaskan dengan kasar kedua tangan Lu Xun yang menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. "Jadi, Lu _gege_ tidak memperbolehkanku pergi, ya?" Tanyanya sambil menangis terisak-isak. "Kalau tidak ada Lu _gege_, maka hilanglah segala keindahan dunia ini! Mana bisa menikmati sinar matahari pagi dan manisnya buah _Dao_?"

Rupanya anak satu ini bukan hanya bandel, terobsesi, tolol, dan autis, tetapi dia juga berlebihan bukan buatan!

"Sudahlah! Kalau hidup begini menyedihkan, lebih baik aku menceburkan diri ke sungai Chang Jiang saja!" Seru anak itu sambil berlari pergi. Ya Tian... dia benar-benar berlebihan sekali! Masakan hanya karena Lu _gege-_nya pergi saja, dia sampai akan bunuh diri?

Menurutku, sih, tidak mungkin anak itu bunuh diri betulan. Tetapi Lu Xun benar-benar kasihan sekali pada anak itu. Dia sampai mengejarnya!

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Lu Xun!" Aku mencekal tangannya. "Jadi kau akan mengajak anak itu pergi bersama kita?"

"Kau kan tahu sendiri bahwa perjalanan ini akan sangat berbahaya, Lu Xun!" Tambah Zhao Yun.

Lu Xun menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang bimbang. "Bukan begitu... masalahnya bukannya pada perjalanan ini akan membahayakannya atau tidak." Jawabnya. "Baiklah, silahkan kalian katakan aku bodoh atau gila. Tetapi aku tidak sampai hati meninggalkannya! Bukan karena alasannya akan bunuh diri itu, tapi..."

Lu Xun kelihatan benar-benar serius. Wajahnya dipenuh perasaan bimbang dan putus asa. Matanya sedari tadi mengikuti sosok Huiyue yang makin lama makin menjauh itu. Memang benar, sih, aku kan tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan Huiyue. Jadi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Lu Xun jika harus kehilangan anak itu.

"...tapi apa?" Tanya Yan Lu.

"Entahlah..." Jawabnya sambil mendesah. "Aku merasa anak itu benar-benar percaya padaku. Dia bahkan pernah berkata bahwa aku telah menyelamatkannya dari kobaran api di rumahnya. Jadi kalau sampai sekarang dia masih hidup, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali kalau suatu saat harus mati..." Sekali lagi mata Lu Xun menatap anak itu. Kasihan juga si Huiyue. Dia berlari tanpa melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya sampai menabrak banyak orang. "Karena itulah dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau perjalanan ini berbahaya dan atau bahkan bisa mati terbunuh..."

Lu Xun kemudian menoleh ke arah kami berempat. "Tahukah kalian bagaimana rasanya dipercayai seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Apalagi dia seorang anak kecil! Jika aku, aku yang sangat dikaguminya sebagai seorang Phoenix ini, mengkhianati rasa percayanya itu, maka bagaimana dia di masa depan dapat mempercayai orang lain?"

Omongan Lu Xun memang ada benarnya, sih. Ini bukan masalah baik dan buruk saja, tetapi ini juga masalah kepercayaan. Huiyue itu seolah sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi kalau tidak ada Lu Xun. Karena itulah dia tidak peduli walaupun harus menghadapi bahaya. Anak itu benar-benar percaya sepenuhnya pada Lu Xun.

"Yahhh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Sejujurnya, aku masih agak keberatan jika kau mengajaknya. Tetapi, aku yakin kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kalau mau mengajaknya tidak apa-apa." Tambah Yan Lu. "Tetapi coba tanyakan apa dia sudah meminta izin pada kedua orangtuanya."

Lu Xun mengangguk kuat-kuat. Senyuman di wajahnya timbul kembali. "Terima kasih teman-teman!" Sesudah itu, dia berlari masuk ke dalam kota dan mencari Huiyue. Kami berempat menunggu di sini.

"Sepertinya..." Yan Lu tiba-tiba bergumam. "Aku mengerti perasaan Huiyue."

"Hah?"

Yan Lu mengangguk. "Kurasa, Huiyue bukan hanya menganggap Lu Xun sebagai seorang teman saja, atau hanya kakak. Sepertinya dia bahkan menganggap Lu Xun seperti seorang ayah untuknya, meski dia sendiri tidak sadar dengan itu..."

Entah Yan Lu sedang mengelantur atau aku saja yang tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Seorang ayah? Maksudnya...?"

"Waktu kecil aku juga seperti itu." Jawabnya sambil menatap ke langit setengah menerawang. "Dulu _Fu Wang_ sangat amat sibuk mengurusi banyak hal. _Fu Wang_ harus mengunjungi satu kota ke kota lainnya demi mengurusi urusan negara. Aku yang ditinggal di rumah juga melakukan seperti yang Huiyue lakukan. Merengek-rengek minta diajak..."

Zhou Ying juga menambahkan. "Dulu _die_ juga begitu." Imbuhnya. "Sering sekali mengurung diri berjam-jam di ruang strategi. Lama kelamaan aku pun suka berada di ruang itu karena aku ada _die_ di sana. Lama kelamaan aku jadi suka strategi." Sama seperti Yan Lu, dia pun setengah menerawang sekarang. "Kalau Huiyue bisa percaya begitu pada Lu Xun, berarti memang Huiyue sudah menempatkannya seperti ayahnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, seorang anak yang masih kecil seperti Huiyue, percaya ayahnya bisa melakukan apapun. Dia percaya juga bahwa Lu Xun bisa melakukan apapun. Karena itu dia tidak takut."

"Lu Xun pasti mengerti perasaan ini." Lanjut Yan Lu. "Karena itu dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Huiyue. Untuk seorang anak ditinggalkan ayahnya, dan untuk seorang ayah meninggalkan anaknya, tentu sangat berat untuk keduanya..."

Entah kenapa, kami jadi menerawang sendiri-sendiri. Menyenangkan sekali ya jika punya ayah? Aku sudah lama tidak punya ayah. _Die_ meninggal dalam perang saat aku masih sangat kecil sekali. Sesudah itu, aku hanya tinggal bersama seorang ibu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang benar-benar kupercayai bisa melakukan apapun, seperti Huiyue percaya Lu Xun bisa melakukan apapun. Yah, seperti perasaan seorang anak pada ayahnya...

Mungkin karena itu aku juga tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Huiyue.

"Sepertinya..." Aku bergumam pelan. "Enak sekali ya punya ayah... Aku jadi iri pada kalian berdua."

Sebuah jawaban kudengar, tetapi bukan dari mereka.

Aku mendengar sebuah jawaban yang dingin dan tajam dari Zhao Yun.

"Hmph. Lebih baik tidak punya ayah sama sekali daripada punya ayah yang tidak berperasaan."

Kami bertiga tertegun saat itu juga mendengarnya, sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa! Zhao Yun yang sadar bahwa ia telah merusah suasana langsung cepat-cepat bersoja minta maaf. "Maaf! Maaf! Aku hanya bergumam saja! Omonganku ini tidak ada harganya untuk disimpan-simpan dalam hati! Lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan!"

Hmmm...

Ngomong-ngomong, aku memang belum pernah tahu tentang masa lalu Zhao Yun, sih... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang keluarganya. Dia seperti sebatang kara saja di dunia ini dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba bisa muncul begitu saja di bumi. Apakah dia punya seorang ayah yang tidak baik padanya, ya?

Sementara aku masih tercenung-cenung sendiri, aku melihat Lu Xun sudah datang dengan menggandeng Huiyue yang kelihatan sudah mulai tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

Lu Xun berlutut di depan Huiyue sehingga tinggi mereka sama. Dielusnya kepala anak kecil itu. "Huiyue, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ikut bersama kami?" Tanyanya serius tetapi tetap lembut agar anak itu tidak menangis lagi.

Huiyue mengangkat sebuah buku dari tangannya. Tetapi buku itu bukan buku tebal yang sudah tersampul rapi! Buku itu hanya sekedar kertas yang digabung menjadi satu, kemudian dibolongi dan diikat dengan tali. "Aku sering mendengar banyak orang yang diberi pekerjaan seperti menulis sejarah!" Jawab Huiyue dengan senyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya. "Aku juga ingin menjadi penulis seperti itu! Aku mau menulis perjalanan Lu _gege_ yang seorang Phoenix! Tentu akan sangat menarik!"

Sungguh. Jawaban itu absurd bukan main! Kalau bukan seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang setengah autis yang mengucapkannya, aku pasti mengira perkataan itu hanya bercanda saja. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak. "Wah, jadi kau ingin menjadi penulis... _didi_?" Tanyaku mencoba ramah pada anak ini. Huh, semoga aku tidak kena semprot.

Dan ternyata benar saja. Aku baik-baik dengan anak ini, maka anak ini pun baik-baik padaku. "Hmmm... sebenarnya aku sangat suka berimajinasi. Mungkin karena itu aku suka menulis, Jiang _gege_." Jawabnya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku bukan hanya ingin menjadi penulis..."

Zhou Ying terlihat penasaran. "Kau ingin menjadi apa?"

"Perancang bangunan!" Jawab Huiyue dengan bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Wah, sungguh cita-cita yang sangat jauh sekali dari menjadi seorang penulis! "Kenapa kau ingin jadi perancang bangunan? Sangat jauh sekali dari menjadi seorang penulis!" Tanyaku.

"Karena menurutku, bangunan itu sangat menarik!" Jawab Huiyue. "Meskipun benda mati, dia bisa melindungi penghuninya, bisa menciptakan suasana di dalamnya, bahkan orang bisa memandangi keindahannya!" Jawabnya dengan penuh semangat. "Dan bagiku, menjadi penulis dan menjadi perancang bangunan tidak terlalu berbeda! Kalau penulis bercerita dengan kata-kata, kalau perancang bangunan bercerita dengan bangunan! Sebuah bangunan yang indah, yang dirancang dengan segenap hati dan tidak asal-asalan, pasti bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang indah pula!"

Wah, aku baru tahu jika bangunan rupanya bisa melakukan sebanyak itu. Kukira hanya bisa melindungi orang dari panas matahari dan hujan saja.

Lu Xun tertawa kecil mendengar Huiyue berceloteh dengan semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Huiyue, apa kau sudah minta izin pada kedua orangtuamu? Jangan sampai ternyata orangtuamu tidak tahu tentang kepergianmu!"

"Lu _gege_ tenang saja!" Huiyue menjawab. "_Die_ dan _niang_ sudah kuberitahu. Awalnya mereka melarangku, sih. Tapi aku bilang aku pergi juga untuk belajar tentang bangunan di tempat-tempat lain! Kan sia-sia saja kalau hanya melihat bangunan di Cheng Du, padahal China ini begitu luas! Nah, begitu aku bilang, _die_ dan _niang_ langsung tanpa banyak cing-cong mengizinkanku bahkan mendukung keputusanku! Katanya, seorang perancang bangunan harus mencari ide sejauh mungkin layaknya Pendeta San Zang Fashi dan pengikutnya mencari Tiga Kitab sampai jauh ke barat!" Jelasnya sangat tidak menyambung. "Dan lagi, saat aku berkata aku berkelana dengan seorang Phoenix, _die_ dan _niang_ makin tidak ragu-ragu mengizinkanku pergi!"

"Oh begitu..."

Sampai di sini, baru tiba-tiba Yan Lu menyadari sesuatu yang dibawa-bawa Huiyue sedari tadi. Di balik punggung Huiyue terdapat sebuah bambu yang cukup besar tetapi kelihatannya tipis dan ringan. Kedua ujung bambu itu diberi tali dan diselempangkan di bahunya(1). "Huiyue, apa itu?"

"Oh? Ini?" Tanya Huiyue sambil melepaskan bambu itu. Rupanya di bagian atasnya terdapat penutup yang bisa dibuka. Begitu terbuka, bocah itu langsung menjatuhkan isinya di tanah. Ada berlembar-lebar kertas berukuran besar ditambah beberapa benda lain yang aku tidak mengerti fungsinya! "Ini barang-barangku! Aku membawa kertas untuk menggambar bangunan-bangunan yang bagus!"

"Dan ini?" Tanya Yan Lu sambil memungut sebuah benda. Benda aneh itu berbentuk seperti sumpit yang terbuat dari arang dengan ujung yang runcing. "Apa ini?"

"Itu peralatanku untuk menulis!" Jawabnya. "Menggunakan kuas dan tinta sangat lama dan tidak praktis! Jadi, aku menulis menggunakan arang saja agar lebih cepat(2)!"

"Wah! Luar bisa! Kau benar-benar cerdik!" Lu Xun memuji. Dan Huiyue, begitu dipuji oleh Lu Xun, langsung senang bukan buatan seolah dia sudah melayang dan sampai pada langit ketujuh.

"Aku sering mendengar orang mengembara mengarungi empat samudra mencari kekayaan dan kehormatan! Tak tahunya ada anak kecil yang mengembara mengarungi empat samudra mencari ide untuk rancangan bangunan!" Zhao Yun tertawa sekaligus merasa takjub melihat semangat Huiyue ini.

Huiyue tertawa sambil tersenyum lebar. "Benar itu, Zhao _gege_! Tidak apa-apa kan mengarungi empat samudra luas? Lu _gege_ juga selama ini malang melintang di China! Kan sama seperti pepatah _hai kuo ping Yue yue, tian gao ren Xun fei_-Yue berenang di samudra luas sebebas Xun terbang di langit tak terbatas(3)! Kalau Lu _gege_ boleh terbang bebas, maka begitu juga dengan aku!"

Aku tertawa mendengar pepatah yang kacau itu, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya!

"Hus!" Lu Xun menegur sambil tertawa geli. "Yang benar itu _hai kuo ping yu yue, tian gao ren niao fei_-ikan berenang di samudra luas sebebas burung terbang di langit tak terbatas(3)! Ah, Huiyue! Kau ini sukanya mengubah-ubah pepatah saja! Persis dengan seseorang yang ada di Wu!"

"Wah, siapa?" Tanya Huiyue penasaran.

"Itu RAHASIA!" Jawab Lu Xun.

Pada akhirnya, sesudah tertawa gembira dengan si bocah ini, kami pun memulai perjalanan kami yang panjang. Huiyue duduk dipangku oleh Lu Xun yang menunggangi kudanya. Yah, menarik juga sih kalau Huiyue ikut. Tapi, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

Percaya atau tidak, seharian ini kami memulai perjalanan kami dan terus berkuda tanpa henti hingga kami sekarang sudah melewati kota Jiang Yang dan menyebrangi sungai Tuo. Bahkan sampai matahari terbenam pun kami masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Ketika sudah hampir tengah malam, barulah kami berhenti di tengah hutan ini untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Sudah kuduga, mereka langsung jatuh tertidur seperti orang pingsan saja. Zhao Yun meminjamkan kain biru yang biasa dipakainya di bahu untuk menjadi selimut Zhou Ying. Yah, memang harus kuakui bahwa Kerajaan Wu penuh dengan pantai. Udaranya tentu panas. Sementara Shu agak di dataran tinggi yang lebih dingin. Jiang Wei sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahku. Begitu juga dengan Lu Xun yang tidur di dekat dengan api unggun sambil memeluk Huiyue. Bocah nakal yang luar biasa gila itu suka sekali dengan api, dan juga suka dengan Lu Xun. Jadi ia mengajak Lu Xun tidur dekat dengannya di dekat api.

Sementara semuanya sudah mulai merajut mimpi, aku masih menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang dengan mata terbuka lebar-lebar. Heran, aku sangat lelah tetapi benar-benar tidak bisa tidur...

Entah kenapa... aku merasa hutan ini aneh.

Tanpa bisa membendung lagi rasa penasaranku, aku pun berdiri dan meraih tombak yang tergeletak di sampingku. Kulihat mereka berlima sudah tidur pulas, sepertinya tidak akan sadar kalau aku meninggalkan mereka sebentar. Jadi aku segera pergi dengan langkah pelan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Semakin lama aku semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Pohon-pohon makin merapat dan lebat. Tanah lembab yang di bawah hampir semuanya tertutup oleh dedaunan. Anehnya, ini kan musim semi dan bukan musim gugur? Daun-daun yang berjatuhan pun berwarna hijau segar dan bukan coklat, seolah-olah daun-daun ini jatuh karena dicabut seseorang atau terkena angin kencang yang membuat mereka gugur sebelum waktunya.

Suasana semakin mencekam. Mataku menyipit melihat baik-baik apa yang ada di depanku. Jangan sampai rupanya ada segerombolan perampok atau pemberontak bersembunyi di hutan ini. Kalau tidak, teman-teman akan berada dalam bahaya!

Kurasakan perlahan dedaunan yang menutupi tanah makin tinggi, hingga nyaris menutupi sepatuku. Ini... benar-benar aneh! Kenapa bisa sebegini banyaknya daun yang berguguran?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu. Angin...

Tetapi aku tahu angin ini bukan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menenangkan! Sebaliknya, ini angin yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri! Dan perasaan yang dibawa olehnya ini...

Tidak salah lagi! Yaoguai!

Aku berbalik sambil menggenggam tombakku erat-erat. "KELUAR KALIAN!"

Dugaanku memang tidak salah. Seketika itu juga angin bergerak seolah dikendalikan sesuatu, menerbangkan daun-daun di bawah kakiku hingga beterbangan ke atas. Daun-daun itu mengikuti pergerakan angin tersebut hingga mereka seolah berbentuk manusia yang sedang berdiri. Kalau hanya satu sih tidak apa-apa, masalahnya manusia Yaoguai yang kulihat itu banyak!

Tapi, untuk apa aku takut pada mereka?

Berbeda dengan kali sebelumnya, Yaoguai-yaoguai yang muncul di hadapanku memang bukan raksasa, tetapi banyak sekali! Syukurlah mereka tidak banyak bicara! Kalau ratusan Yaoguai seperti ini banyak bicara, matilah aku meladeni mereka satu persatu!

Lima Yaoguai langsung menerjang ke arahku tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Terlintas dalam otakku, bagaimana cara Yaoguai ini akan menyerang? Tapi, tak kan kubiarkan mereka menyerangku! Segera tombakku kuayunkan ke arah mereka.

Dalam waktu sekejap mata, kekuatan cahaya memenuhiku lagi. Secepat kilat tiba-tiba aku sudah berubah menjadi seperti saat melawan Yaoguai raksasa itu dulu. Aura-aura cahaya berwarna hijau muda diikuti dengan angin membuatku dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas dalam kegelapan malam.

Tapi... celaka!

Seranganku sama sekali tidak mempan pada mereka! Tombakku hanya seperti menusuk udara saja! Sial!

Sementara aku sedang panik-paniknya, seekor Yaoguai melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku. Aku berusaha untuk menghindar dan tinju itu akhirnya hanya mengenai lenganku. Ugh...! Tinjuan ini tidak membuat tubuhku lebam atau apa, tetapi daun-daun yang tajam itu langsung menggores kulitku!

"Kurang ajar...!" Geramku. Baiklah! Jika mereka tidak bisa diserang dengan serangan biasa, maka sekarang saatnya aku menggunakan kekuatanku juga!

Nggg... tapi bukankah...

Bukankah mereka ini juga adalah Yaoguai berkekuatan angin? Dan kekuatanku juga adalah kekuatan angin! Gawat! Apa aku bisa mengalahkan mereka?

"Ugh..." Seekor Yaoguai menyerangku lagi, tetapi kali tidak kubiarkan serangan itu melukaiku! Aku melompat setinggi yang aku bisa, kemudian mendarat di sebuah ranting pohon. Seperti dugaanku, Yaoguai-yaoguai yang dikendalikan angin dan hanya terbentuk dari daun itu tentu saja dapat mengikutiku ke atas sini!

Cih! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berisirahat barang sedetik pun untuk memikirkan sesuatu!

Hmph. Kalau memang tidak bisa berpikir, sebaiknya langsung dicoba saja!

Jadi, aku mulai menggunakan kekuatan angin. Yah, karena ini sekedar percobaan, aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan angin yang besar. Sebab, kalau sampai aku gagal, bukannya angin itu tidak berhasil menghancurkan Yaoguai ini, malah kekuatannya akan makin bertambah!

"_Luo lan feng bao_!"

Angin dari arah berlawanan muncul, kali ini membawa kelopak bunga Luo Lan. Tetapi sial benar! Sudah kuduga, angin yang berhembus itu bercampur menjadi satu dengan angin yang dibawa oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai ini! Dan memang benar, sesudah itu kecepatan berlari mereka semakin cepat saja!

Aku... apa aku benar-benar hanya bisa lari saja?

Seingatku, yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan angin adalah kekuatan tanah. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan tanah! Dan lagi... mereka kan daun... tumbuhan... tumbuhan yang berasal dari tanah. Aku tidak yakin apakah mereka benar-benar bisa dikalahkan dengan kekuatan tanah...

Ugh... benar-benar memusingkan...!

Seandainya saja di sini ada teman-teman, tentu aku tidak akan perlu berjuang sendiri sekarang! Jika memang tidak ada yang bisa membantuku dengan kekuatan mereka, setidaknya akan jauh lebih baik jika ada seseorang yang dapat memberitahukanku cara mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

Sekali lagi aku melompat ke arah sebuah ranting. Tetapi rupanya di ranting itu ada Yaoguai lain yang sudah menungguku! Yaoguai itu melayangkan tinjunya dan nyaris mengenaiku, untung saja aku cepat menghindar! Namun, sebagai resiko, aku jatuh ke tanah dimana lebih banyak Yaoguai-yaoguai dedaunan ini menungguku! Sial!

Daun...

Apa daun bisa dibakar, ya...?

Kekuatan api! Tapi... aku tidak punya kekuatan api sedikitpun! Yang punya kekuatan api diantara kami berlima kan hanya Lu Xun seorang? Bagaimana ini...?

Dan... dan semisalkan ada api pun... apa bisa mengalahkan mereka? Dedaunan ini juga dikendalikan oleh angin yang sangat kencang. Api, jika tidak dapat dikendalikan dengan cepat, tentunya tidak akan bisa mengejar kecepatan Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

Akan matikah aku di sini? Ugh...! Kurang ajar! Jadi ini cara mereka? Melawan kami satu persatu untuk memecah persatuan kami? Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan sembarangan meninggalkan teman-teman! Bodoh...! Bodohnya aku...!

Entah... sudah berapa lama aku berlari dan menghindari serangan mereka. Sungguh mereka tidak ada habisnya... Aku benar-benar hanya bisa melarikan diri sambil menghindari serangan mereka yang makin membabi-buta itu...

Kakiku yang makin pegal ini akhirnya menolak keinginan hatiku untuk terus berlari.

Aku jatuh...

Mati... matilah aku...

"HEAAAAAAAA! MATI KALIAN!"

Eh?

Apa ini? Perasaan ini... kekuatan cahaya seperti ini... apakah milik Lu Xun? Meskipun tidak sekuat yang dimiliki Lu Xun, tetapi mirip! Sangat-sangat mirip bahkan mungkin sama! Namun suara itu bukan suara Lu Xun! Suara itu...

"_Jing zhi fei dan_!"

Sebuah bola api berukuran sekepalan tangan muncul entah dari mana, kemudian mengenai salah seorang Yaoguai yang langsung terbakar habis! Kemudian muncul bola yang lain, dan yang lain, dan yang lain lagi! Tiga Yaoguai muncul dalam sekejap! Bola api... ada kekuatan api di sini! Apakah kekuatan api milik Lu Xun? Lu Xun ada di sini?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Tepat saat itulah kulihat sebuah sosok dalam kegelapan melompat turun dari sebatang ranting, kemudian berdiri di depanku membelakangiku. Bukan... yang di depanku bukan Lu Xun melainkan seorang gadis. Seorang gadis berambut perak! Tetapi... betapa anehnya! Aura cahaya yang berapi-api itu, benar-benar mirip dengan milik Lu Xun! Di kedua tangannya ia menggenggam empat pasang _piao_ yang siap dilemparkannya.

"Kalian mau lagi, hah?" Tantang gadis itu dengan sombong. "MAJU!"

Seolah menuruti keinginannya, beberapa Yaoguai muncul lagi! Gadis itu kemudian melemparkan _piao_nya.

"_Jing zhi fei dan_!"

_Piao-piao_ itu berubah menjadi bola api dan menyerang mereka satu persatu.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun atau melakukan sesuatu...

"Ya Tian! Ternyata banyak sekali! Celaka! Lain kali aku tidak mau sok jagoan lagi!" Seru gadis itu panik sambil melompat-lompat sendiri saat melihat Yaoguai-yaoguai yang terkena serangannya itu hancur dan musnah hanya untuk digantikan berkali-kali lipat Yaoguai yang sudah menunggu di belakangnya. Dengan panik ia cepat berbalik.

Saat itulah... aku melihat sepasang mata perak.

Mata berwarna perak... tetapi tatapannya persis dengan mata emas Lu Xun...

"Celaka! Celaka! Jangan diam saja! Bagaimana ini?" Gadis berambut perak itu jadi kalut sendiri, kemudian langsung mengamit tanganku dengan cepat dan mengajakku berlari. "WUAAAAA! Aku kira aku bisa jadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran! Tak tahunya aku malah _mu gua ba ya_-menarik gigi pepaya!"

Meskipun awalnya aku sempat mematung, tetapi kali ini aku sudar sadar sepenuhnya, dan langsung membentak gadis itu sementara kami tetap berlari! Mengerikan! Benar-benar kekalutan yang luar biasa hebat! "Makanya itu! Lain kali kau jangan sok jagoan! Kau kira sedari tadi aku melakukan apa kalau bukan mati-matian melawan Yaoguai itu? Main _xiangqi_?" Bentakku sekeras-kerasnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang melihat para Yaoguai yang makin mendekat itu. "Oh, dan bukan _mu gua ba ya_-menarik gigi pepaya, tetapi _hu kuo ba ya_-menarik gigi harimau(4)! Bodoh benar kau!"

"Jangan salahkan aku begitu! Aku benar-benar sedih gara-gara tidak bisa menguasai peribahasa sampai kesedihanku seperti akan kubawa ke kehidupan selanjutnya saja!" Balas gadis itu dengan suara memelas tetapi juga berteriak. "Ini semua karena aku malas dan tidak rajin sepertimu! Kau putri Shu yang sangat hebat, tidak sepertiku!"

Hah? Gadis ini tahu darimana kalau aku putri Shu? Dan apa maksudnya 'tidak sepertiku'?

Dengan tiba-tiba, seekor Yaoguai melompat melalui kepala kami, kemudian berhenti di depan kami. Aku tidak sempat menghindar lagi saat Yaoguai itu menggunakan tangannya untuk meninjuku!

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berpindah dengan cepat ke depanku untuk melindungiku! Betapa terkejutnya aku saat tinjuan itu mengenai pipinya! Memang benar pipinya tidak bengkak atau lebam. Tetapi pipinya langsung mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak saat terkena daun-daun yang tajam itu! Dengan begitu, dia segera jatuh terduduk.

"_Ou ruo la qiang_!"

Segera sesudah dia mengatakan itu, sebuah tembok berwarna pelangi melingkupi kami, membuat Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tidak bisa mendekat. Gadis itu masih juga tetap tidak bisa berdiri sambil merintih menyentuh lukanya.

"Ugh... sakit sekali..." Isak gadis itu. "Ternyata memang benar kata Lu Xun... aku ini sama sekali tidak tahan sakit..." Astaga... rupanya goresan-goresan itu saja benar-benar bisa membuatnya kesakitan! Bodoh! Kalau begitu, kenapa melindungiku? Dan, eh, dia juga mengenal Lu Xun?

"Ya Tian!" Aku langsung berlutut, mengamati pipi kirinya yang sekarang penuh dengan goresan-goresan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah. Astaga... jika seandainya yang di depanku adalah laki-laki, mungkin bukan masalah besar. Tetapi yang di depanku ini seorang gadis. Wajah seorang gadis itu kan sangat berharga? "Kau... kenapa kau melakukan itu? Lihat sekarang kau malah terluka!"

Gadis itu memandangku dengan mata berlinang airmata. "Mana boleh hal itu terjadi?" Tanyanya setengah menjerit. "_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu, kau putri yang sangat hebat! Benar-benar sangat cantik, sama sekali tidak ada cacat celanya! Jangankan laki-laki, bahkan perempuan sepertiku pasti akan merasa sayang jika sampai wajahmu dirusak oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai rendahan seperti ini!"

Jawabannya membuatku tertegun bukan buatan. Aku tidak menyangka, di dunia ini ada gadis yang begitu jujur dengan perasaannya sampai-sampai berani mengatakan hal itu tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Aku jadi benar-benar... serba salah sekarang...

"Sementara aku ini kan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan denganmu! Hidungku tidak mancung, alisku tidak rapi, bibirku lebar karena cerewet, dan pipiku terlalu tembam! Kalau mukaku saja yang terluka seperti ini, tidak ada satupun yang menyayangkannya bahkan termasuk aku sendiri! Kalau dibandingkan, aku ini seperti ulat bulu dan kau seperti kupu-kupu!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Aiya... aiya... aiya... sakit sekali..."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, entah aku harus tertawa atau menangis. Aku senang mendengar ucapan tulus begitu, dan merasa geli juga. Tetapi pada saat yang sama aku merasa sedih bukan main...

Aku berlutut di sampingnya. Dia benar-benar kasar sekali membersihkan pipinya. Airmatanya yang berjatuhan membuat lukanya semakin perih. Sungguh gadis yang tidak bisa merawat diri sendiri! "Kalau kau makin menggosoknya begitu keras, rasa sakitnya tidak akan hilang! Malah akan makin sakit dan lukanya melebar!"

"Habis mau bagaimana? Di sini kan tidak ada Lu Xun yang menyembuhkan lukaku!" Serunya. Hmmm... aku makin penasaran apa hubungannya gadis ini dengan Lu Xun. "Pokoknya aku tidak peduli dengan wajahku! Kalau sudah jelek ya jelek! Tapi sakit sekali..."

Aku jadi panik bukan main. "Lalu harus bagaimana? Harus bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu! Tidak tahu!" Balas gadis itu. Yang membuatku makin panik adalah, tembok pelindung cahaya itu makin lama makin memudar! Tanpa memikirkan harga dirinya lagi, gadis itu langsung menangis seperti bayi saja! "HUAAAA! MAMA! MAMA! Luka ini benar-benar sakit!"

Astaga... pasti gadis ini waktu kecil dimanjakan sekali!

Tiba-tiba, aku kepikiran sesuatu yang agak gila.

"Hei, kalau kau sakit, mamamu akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu? Atau memasak untukmu? Atau memberimu permen? Katakan sesuatu!" Seruku. Ini jalan satu-satunya supaya gadis itu tidak merengek-rengek kesakitan seperti sekarang lagi!

Dia juga kalut bukan buatan seolah langit akan runtuh di atas kepala kami. "Biasanya... biasanya mama akan menciumku supaya aku tidak menangis...!"

Oh... jadi begitu...

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kedua tanganku segera memegang wajahnya, kemudian mencium pipinya layaknya seorang ibu mencium anaknya! Aduh... benar-benar menyusahkan saja...! Dia ini masih bayi sungguhan, ya? Masih bayi tapi terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang gadis! Baru sesudah itu aku melepaskan ciumanku.

Untung saja tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat ini...

Si gadis itu, malah terdiam seperti patung.

"Hei," Panggilku sambil aku berdiri. "Kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja...

...MENGERIKAN SEKALI! Gadis ini berdiri dengan cepatnya sampai mengagetkanku saja! Seakan masih belum puas membuat jantungku copot, gadis itu berseru sangat kuat. "HEBAT SEKALIIIIII!" Serunya dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga itu. "Ciuman _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dari Shu benar-benar manjur seperti ciuman mama!"

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu juga jadi patung semua. Terlalu terkejut saat melihat ini. Si gadis aneh langsung berseru lagi kuat-kuat. "DEMI KESELAMATAN _GONGZHU_ YAN LU, AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA!" Ya Tian! Apa sih yang ada di otak gadis ini sebenarnya?

"_Da di dian huo_!"

Keempat pasang piao itu dijatuhkannya kuat-kuat ke tanah! Dan dengan begitu tiba-tiba saja api yang berkobar-kobar keluar dari tanah! Yaoguai yang tidak sempat berlari langsung hangus seketika, tetapi yang bisa melarikan diri langsung melarikan diri dengan cepatnya! Ugh... memang benar rupanya kekuatan api saja tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya!

"Hei, _gongzhu_ Yan Lu!"

Panggilan gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Bantu aku!" Jawabnya dengan penuh semangat. "Kalau cuma menggunakan kekuatan api saja, tidak bisa mengejar mereka! _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu kan bisa mengendalikan angin? Tolong bantu aku, ya!"

"Hah?"

"Nantinya serangan kita akan menyatu!" Jawabnya setengah tidak sabaran. "Ketika kekuatan api dan angin bergabung, akan menimbulkan ledakan yang dasyat dan cepat!"

Ohhh... begitu, ya? Seperti saat pertarungan sebelumnya, dimana kekuatan anginku dan kekuatan air Zhao Yun bergabung? Begitu? Jadi, kekuatan api dan angin juga bisa bergabung. Hmmm... benar juga! Kekuatan api bisa menghanguskan dedaunan ini semua, dan kekuatan angin bisa membuatnya bergerak dengan cepat!

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Kulihat, dia sedang mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya tenaga api yang dimilikinya. Auranya menguat! Aura... aura ini makin lama makin terasa mirip dengan aura milik Lu Xun saja!

"_Shuo dian jing jie_!"

Seketika itu juga, gadis itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja aura api yang sangat besar dan hebat itu memancar, kemudian mulai perlahan membakar seluruh Yaoguai-yaoguai yang ada di dekatnya. Namun, kulihat Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mulai melarikan diri dengan kekuatan angin yang mereka miliki. Baiklah! Sekarang!

"_Bao feng zou yu_!"

Seketika itu juga, aura angin yang melingkupi tubuhku juga ikut membesar! Seluruh aura angin itu menyatu dengan aura api si gadis, kemudian dengan cepatnya memancar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke segala arah! Kekuatan api dan angin... menjadikannya sebagai kekuatan ledakan yang luar biasa besarnya! Kulihat Yaoguai-yaoguai itu kalah cepat dibandingkan dengan api yang terjadi oleh ledakan ini(5). Mereka seketika itu juga langsung hangus terbakar!

Tidak ada satu lagi Yaoguai yang tersisa...

Akhirnya...! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Kami menang!

"Ahhhh...! Aku lelah!" Seru gadis itu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya.

Seperti waktu sebelumnya, kali ini aku melihat ada dua buah bola cahaya. Satu bertulisan '_feng_'-angin, dan yang satunya bertuliskan '_tu_'-tanah. Begitu kusentuh bola berwarna hijau yang mengandung kekuatan angin itu, cahaya itu langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhku, menambah lagi kekuatan angin yang kumiliki. Berarti bola cahaya yang satu lagi yang berwarna coklat itu pasti untuk gadis berambut perak ini...

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, dan menyodorkan bola itu untuknya. "Ini untukmu."

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan mata melebar karena senang. "Wah asyik! Akhirnya aku bisa menguasai kekuatan tanah!" Bola cahaya berwarna coklat itu pun masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Aku berdiri. "Pertarungan yang mengesankan..." Gumamku. "Terima ka..."

Sebelum aku selesai, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat gadis itu sudah ber_kowtow_ di depanku dengan kepalanya sampai menyentuh tanah! Astaga! Kenapa gadis ini begitu penuh kejutan?

"_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu!" Serunya sambil tetap ber_kowtow_ tanpa henti. "_Gongzhu_, ingatkah _gongzhu_ pada malam dimana _gongzhu_ memainkan _guqin_ di istana Cheng Du? Aku juga mendengarnya meskipun dari jauh, _gongzhu_! Waktu itu aku melihatmu begitu cantik, begitu pandai dan berbakat dan sempurna, sama sekali tidak sepertiku yang rendah dan banyak cacat celanya ini!"

Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena tida mengerti. Kenapa gadis ini ber_kowtow_ terus? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia ceritakan? Dan... kenapa dia sampai menangis begitu? Meskipun masih penasaran, aku terlebih dahulu berlutut di sampingnya. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ber_kowtow_ begitu? Ada apa sebenarnya? Bicara pelan-pelan!" Seruku sambil berusaha membantunya berdiri, tetapi dia tetap saja menolak.

"_Gongzhu_, aku benar-benar iri padamu! Aku ini memang jahat dan kejam!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeka airmatanya keras-keras. Kata-kata gadis ini penuh dengan kesungguhan dan ketulusan, meski aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Aku iri, maka aku ingin menghilangkan senyuman yang indah itu dari wajahmu! Sehingga... beberapa hari kemudian..."

Hah? Memangnya ada apa beberapa hari sesudah itu?

Kalau tidak salah... kejadian sesudah itu adalah...

"_Gongzhu_..." Suaranya melemah, terdengar seperti bisikan. Tubuhnya yang masih dalam posisi ber_kowtow_ itu gemetar dipenuhi ketakutan. "... malam itu... yang _gongzhu_ temui di _luolangong_... makhluk kegelapan yang membunuh Permaisuri Gan... dan yang bertarung melawan _gongzhu_ adalah..." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Tersirat di dalam matanya itu perasaan bersalah yang begitu hebatnya.

"...adalah aku..."

Tombak yang kugenggam jatuh.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku dipenuhi dengan segala ingatan itu lagi. _Niang_ yang tewas terbakar dalam api kegelapan yang begitu menyiksa, dan aku yang mati-matian berjuang untuk menerobos api itu... Kemudian... kemudian saat aku melawan makhluk ini, betapa beraninya dia mengakui diri sebagai Phoenix dan membuatku nyaris membunuh Lu Xun...

Yang melakukannya adalah gadis ini...

Sama sekali aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa gadis yang polos dan tulus yang baru saja bertarung bersamaku adalah pembunuh yang mengerikan itu.

Aku terlalu tertegun. Tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Perlahan airmataku meleleh.

"_Gongzhu_, bunuhlah aku!" Gadis itu sekali lagi ber_kowtow_, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tanah. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata lebar terbelalak tetapi kosong. "Kalau hal itu bisa mendatangkan kembali senyum di bibir _gongzhu_, aku tidak ragu-ragu jika harus mati! Bahkan jika aku mati sekarang, kemudian di kehidupan selanjutnya pun aku mati di tanganmu, tetap tidak akan bisa menebus kesalahanku!"

Gadis ini...!

Dia... dialah yang membunuh _niang_! Pembunuh itu, yang terkekeh-kekeh saat melihatku menangis, adalah gadis ini!

Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi tombakku. "KUBUNUH KAUUUUUU!"

Tombak itu meluncur dengan cepat.

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya.

Tapi...

Seranganku tidak akan pernah sampai padanya.

Dia sekali lagi mengangkat kepalanya dengan penuh rasa ngeri dan takut. "_G-gongzhu_...?"

Aku, Liu Yan Lu, yang tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun terutama orang asing sepertinya melihatku melihatku menangis, tidak lagi sungkan-sungkan membiarkan airmataku yang berderai bagai hujan tampak di wajahku. Biarkan saja dia melihatku menangis! Aku sudah pernah melakukannya sekali di depannya!

Tanganku berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Kenapa...? Aku tidak bisa menyerangnya...?

"_Akuilah, Yan Lu. Sebenarnya yang mendendam kepada pembunuh itu adalah kau sendiri, bukan?"_

_N-niang..._

"_Kau sendiri yang tidak bisa memaafkannya."_

Isakanku makin memenuhi hutan yang sekarang benar-benar sunyi senyap itu. Aku nyaris berteriak, tidak tahu kemana kesedihan dan kemarahanku ini sebenarnya bermuara. Aku yang tidak bisa memaafkan gadis ini...! Memang benar itu!

"K-kau...!" Aku mencengram kuat-kuat bahunya, kemudian mengguncangkan tubuhnya luar biasa kerasnya hingga dia ketakutan sampai menangis. "... KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU? APA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN SEORANG IBU YANG SANGAT KAU SAYANGI?" Kutumpahkan seluruh emosiku padanya, tetapi aku terlalu panik, terlalu bodoh untuk bisa tahu sebenarnya perasaan apa yang kusampaikan padanya.

Gadis berambut perak itu tidak bisa menjawab apapun selain isakan saja.

"JAWAB!" Seruku kuat-kuat.

Dia mengangguk lemah. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu... Mamaku tewas... terbunuh di medan perang..." Jawabannya benar-benar pendek.

Jawabannya itu tidak memuaskanku! Malah sebaliknya, semakin membuatku marah saja! "Kau sudah tahu! Lalu kenapa masih melakukannya?" Aku membentak. Kali ini tak kupedulikan lagi seandainya ada orang yang datang dan melihatku atau mendengar suaraku. Aku hanya ingin gadis ini tahu saja, bahwa tindakkannya itu tidak main-main jahatnya! Apa airmataku yang terus berjatuhan ini tanah masih belum cukup menjadi bukti baginya?

"Aku tahu aku jahat, _gongzhu_...!" Balasnya setengah berbisik setengah berseru. "Karena itu, jika kau ingin menghukumku, silahkan bunuh aku...!"

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selain menunduk sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan bajunya. Luka di wajahnya masih terlihat.

Kalau aku bisa, aku juga ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin menegakkan hukum dan keadilanku sendiri untuk pembunuh ini!

Tapi, kata-kata _niang_ tidak henti-hentinya menghantuiku, menegurku dan menghalangiku untuk melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Hanya sebuah pernyataan, _'Kau sendiri yang tidak bisa memaafkannya' _itu cukup untuk menghentikanku.

Iya... _Niang_ juga berkata... sudah ada seseorang yang dihukum untuknya... untuk gadis yang bagiku tidak ada harganya ini! Keadilan sudah ditegakkan, dan kalau sekarang aku membunuh gadis ini, aku bukannya sedang menegakkan keadilan malah hanya memuaskan dendamku sendiri! Aku benci padanya! Aku sadar, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya bukan hanya karena masalah keadilan dan hukum yang harus ditegakkan, tetapi karena aku sendiri yang mendendam padanya...!

Ugh...

Apakah... apakah aku bisa... menghilangkan dendam ini...?

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur takut. "Y-yangmei..."

"Yangmei," Panggiku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhmu. Dan kau tidak perlu dihukum atau meminta hukuman lagi. Karena aku tahu satu hal..." Lanjutku. Mulutku menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara. "... ada seseorang yang menggantikanmu, bukan?"

Sekarang, gadis itu sama sepertiku.

Yangmei menatapku dengan mata melebar. Tangisannya menjadi sederas tangisanku, begitu juga isakannya yang tidak terkendali itu. Wajahnya dibenamkannya dalam-dalam ke kedua belah tangannya, berseru nyaring tetapi teredam oleh tangannya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa. Kami berada begitu dekat, tetapi sepertinya ada tembok yang lebar dan menjulang tinggi yang membuatku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirannya, dan begitu pula dia.

Aku menatap ke atas, seakan berusaha mencari _niang_ di antara gugusan-gugusan bintang yang tergantung di langit. "Di malam tahun baru beberapa hari lalu..." Tanyaku. "... apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Bodohnya aku. Aku sudah tahu tetapi masih bertanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Tangannya turun perlahan menampakkan wajahnya yang merah dan matanya yang nanar. "Kalau kau berkata ada yang menggantikanku, itu memang benar. Dan orang itu adalah Lu Xun..." Jawabnya dengan suara pecah. Ternyata aku memang tidak salah. Orang itu adalah Lu Xun. "Mungkin kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu. Dia bukan cuma dibunuh saja. Tetapi yang luar biasa adalah dia mengambil seluruh kegelapanku, kejahatanku, dan kemudian menggantinya dengan cahayanya sendiri..."

Oh... jadi itukah mengapa cahayanya begitu miripnya dengan Lu Xun? Sungguh bertentangan dengan pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat dia membunuh _niang_. Memancar darinya sudah bukan kegelapan lagi melainkan cahaya, cahaya yang indah dan hangat seperti milik Lu Xun. Lebih tepatnya, Lu Xun sendirilah yang memberikan cahaya itu padanya. Dan mengambil kegelapannya...

Karena itulah...

Karena itu...

"Eh?" Mata Yangmei melebar. "_Gongzhu_? Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

Kali ini aku bukan menangis karena perasaan yang kacau balau itu. Airmataku meleleh karena rasa haru yang begitu mendalam. Aku memang tidak ada di sana malam itu, tetapi aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, samar-samar melalui lukisan burung yang ada di kediaman Perdana Mentri. Namun bukan itu yang paling luar biasa. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan, Lu Xun yang berkekuatan cahaya sekuat itu, tidak punya sedikitpun kegelapan, tiba-tiba harus menerima kegelapan yang begitu hebatnya dari Yangmei? Dan dia menerimanya dengan rela?

Apakah ini serius? Apakah ini tidak bercanda?

Kenapa dia melakukannya...? Siapa sebenarnya Yangmei ini hingga membuatnya seperti itu?

"Yangmei, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba sampai membuatnya kaget. "Kau ini siapanya Lu Xun hingga dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untukmu?"

Yangmei menggigit bibirnya, menatap tanah berwarna coklat di dalam hutan ini. Airmatanya masih saja tidak berhenti meleleh hingga membuat bajunya basah. "Aiya... Pertanyaan itu tidak mungkin terjawab kalau kau bertanya aku ini siapa...!" Jawabnya. Ia duduk, kemudian memeluk kakinya erat-erat. "Aku ini hanya makhluk sampah yang tidak ada harganya... aku suka sekali bermain-main dengan kegelapan. Aku selalu ingin membunuh dan membuat orang lain sedih. Dan terutama, aku juga berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya..."

Aku tidak terkejut. Iya, dia memang berusaha membunuh Lu Xun dengan tangan kami. Waktu itu aku nyaris saja melakukannya. Tapi, jika dia berkata begitu, lalu kenapa Lu Xun sampai mau melakukan itu padanya? Apa bagusnya gadis ini? Apa untungnya menyelamatkannya?

Pandangan mata Yangmei beralih dari tanah ke mataku. "Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa Lu Xun rela berkorban demi aku, maka kau tidak akan menemukan jawabannya dengan bertanya 'siapa Yangmei'? Kau harus bertanya 'siapa Lu Xun'?" Tanpa menungguku untuk mencerna kata-katanya, ia sudah melanjutkan lagi. "Lu Xun itu orang yang sangat baik, sangat amat sayang padaku. Dia sayang padaku bukan karena aku punya kelebihan, tetapi... ya memang karena dia sayang padaku. Itu saja..."

Ya Tian...

Perasaan yang begitu kuatnya, benarkah ada perasaan sekuat itu di dunia ini? Perasaan yang sanggup membuat seseorang memilih kematian hanya demi melihat orang yang disayanginya tidak terus menerus dalam kegelapan yang mengerikan dan menyiksa? Demi bisa melihat orang yang disayanginya menjadi orang yang lebih baik? Perasaan yang sekuat itu seolah sanggup membuat matahari terbit dan tenggelam, membuat bulan bercahaya...

"Kurasa, _gongzhu_..." Gumamnya pelan. Senyuman sedih mulai nampak di wajahnya. "Alasanku ada hanya untuk itu saja... hanya untuk disayangi olehnya..."

Aku terhenyak.

"Tapi aku selalu bertanya dalam hati, '_benarkah itu? Aku ada... untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan terus disayanginya? Tapi... kenapa aku? Aku kan ti__dak bisa membalasnya...__"_' Gumamnya sekali lagi. Satu tangannya di dahi. "Tapi sekarang aku tahu... aku tidak perlu bertanya 'kenapa aku'. Pertanyaan 'kenapa' itu tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab..."

Pertanyaan yang tidak akan bisa dijawab...

Iya, tidak ada orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Semilir angin malam yang lembut menggelitik leher kami berdua. Tetapi seolah tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya yang menyejukkan, aku hanya tetap mendengarkan ucapan Yangmei yang begitu sarat dengan perasaan itu. "Dan aku tahu... sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya..." Jawabnya. "Yang aku lakukan sekarang... menolongmu, menggunakan kekuatan cahaya untuk membantu orang lain, mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai sisa... itu bukan sebagai balasan, semua itu aku lakukan hanya karena ingin membuatnya senang. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku berterima kasih sekali padanya..." Yangmei menatap ke atas, ke arah bulan yang memancarkan cahaya begitu terang dan indah itu.

Aku juga melayangkan pandanganku pada bulan itu.

"Lu Xun ada di sini sekarang." Kataku sambil membersihkan airmata yang tersisa. Aku tersenyum, tidak ingin menangis lagi. Benar... jika Lu Xun yang lebih disakiti oleh gadis ini saja bisa memaafkan bahkan rela berkorban untuk menyelamatkannya, apalagi aku. Dendam yang menyesakkan dada ini sudah kuhilangkan dari kalbuku. "Kau tidak ingin kembali ke Wu bersama-sama dengannya?"

Di luar dugaanku, dia menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Tangannya mengarah ke bulan yang terang di langit. "Lihat bulan itu, _gongzhu_."

"Oh, aku lupa bilang. Tolong panggil aku 'Yan Lu' saja. Tidak perlu segala '_gongzhu_' itu." Aku menyela sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya ngotot.

"Sudah kalau kubilang begitu ya turuti saja!"

"Baiklah, Yan Lu." Katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Bulan yang terang itu indah sekali di malam hari, bukan?" Pertanyaan itu aku jawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Bulan itu bisa terlihat indah di malam hari yang gelap dan menjadi penerang. Di siang hari, ketika ada matahari, tentu cahayanya tidak akan kelihatan(6)."

"Oh..." Aku mangut-mangut mulai mengerti.

"Kalau diibaratkan, Lu Xun itu seperti matahari dan aku seperti bulan." Lanjutnya. "Lu Xun pernah berkata kepadaku, inilah saatnya aku bercahaya dengan cahaya yang telah ia berikan padaku dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti matahari yang terbenam di senja, merelakan cahaya untuk bulan. Ya kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Sebenarnya gadis ini tidak benar-benar jelek seperti yang dikatakannya. Tersenyum seperti itu, meski dengan luka yang belum hilang di pipinya, dia terlihat manis sekali.

"Dengan menggunakan cahayanya, aku akan mengalahkan kegelapan yang tersisa." Dengan penuh semangat ia menyatakannya. Kedua kakinya kini berdiri tegap. Angin malam berhembus mengibarkan rambut peraknya yang pendek. Kedua tangan itu terkepal kuat-kuat sampai memutih. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya lagi!"

Yangmei...

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkomentar. Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Namun satu hal yang aku tahu adalah bahwa dia telah berubah.

Lu Xun tentu sangat senang melihatnya.

Aku juga berdiri, kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Yah, berjuanglah, Yangmei." Ujarku memberinya semangat. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman mantap.

"Kau juga, Yan Lu. Selama aku tidak ada, aku mohon padamu dan teman-temanmu yang lain agar memperhatikan Lu Xun, ya? Dia memang kuat, tetapi dia mudah sekali merasa kesepian dan sendiri." Tuturnya dengan wajah sedih. Benar juga... aku beberapa kali melihat Lu Xun seperti itu. "Memang benar sih kita tidak mungkin bisa mengerti perasaannya, dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu merasa sendiri... Tetapi setidaknya kita kan bisa mencoba dekat dengannya..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kata-kata penuh harap seorang Yangmei yang berusaha menyenangkan Lu Xun...

"Meskipun kalian malah tertawa saat dia bersedih, meski kalian tetap bicara sendiri mengenai hal yang lain, meski kalian tidak mengerti perasaanya, dia cuma ingin teman yang bisa dekat dengannya dan sudah merasa cukup dengan itu..."

Aku mengiyakan semua kata-katanya, menyimpannya baik-baik dalam otakku. "Baiklah. Kau tenang saja. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Yangmei?" Tanyaku. "Kau juga berkelana sendirian bukan? Apa tidak kesepiann?"

Yangmei tersenyum lagi. "Justru ketika aku sedang sendirian, saat aku merasa tidak ada yang bersama-sama denganku, saat itulah aku bisa merasakan perasaan Lu Xun. Dan aku senang dengan itu." Jawabnya, dengan nada yang lembut. Suara yang terdengar sangat mirip dengan Lu Xun... "Aneh sekali bukan? Pada saat aku sendirian sama sepertinya, justru saat itulah aku benar-benar sedang bersamanya..."

Tangannya memegang lenganku. "Kalian temanilah dia baik-baik, ya?" Itulah pesan terakhirnya sebelum ia kemudian berbalik. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Yan Lu!"

Dan dengan begitu, Yangmei masuk kembali ke dalam hutan itu.

Aku hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan senyuman, baru sesudah itu kembali menuju ke tempat teman-temanku berada.

Ahhh... hatiku terasa ringan sekali sekarang. Pasti aku bisa tidur nyenyak sesudah ini...

* * *

(1) Sodara pernah melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa arsitek yang malang melintang dengan nggak jelasnya sambil bawa tabung besar di punggung? Nah benda itu disebut tabung gambar... Di sini tabung gambar itu dibawa2 ama Huiyue yang notabene perancang bangunan (bahasa bekennya: ARSITEK) juga sama kayak yang nulis cerita sedeng ini. Bedanya yang dibawa Huiyue bukan dari plastik tapi dari bambu~

(2) Di zaman ini kita menyebut benda itu pensil, sodara~ Bedanya yang dipake disini bukan pensil karbon tapi pensil arang. WAKAKAKAKA!

(3) Ngggg... sebenernya kalo sodara ngerti arti dari peribahasa ini, omongannya Huiyue itu sebenernya hasil sambung2an doank~ Yue itu artinya emang 'Little Phoenix', tapi arti lainnya itu adalah bebek mandarin yang berwarna merah yang bisa berenang. Nah, maksudnya Huiyue ngomong getu itu sebagai Yue yang bebek itu, sementara Lu Xun di sini ya Phoenix getu~~~~

(4) Pepatah ini hampir sama dengan pepatah Jawa yang 'Njarak marani beboyo' yang artinya nekad mendatangi bahaya. Ya cuma itulah bahwa Yangmei suka mengganti2 peribahasa (sama seperti Huiyue juga ternyata~)...

(5) Hampir sama seperti di chap sebelumnya... Kali ini Fire + Wind = Explosion. Konsep Magic ini saya ambil dari Breath of Fire IV

(6) Sekali lagi, thanks a lot buat Mocca-Marocchi yang berbaik hati memberikan quote ini ke saya! ^o^ Makasih banyak~~~

Untuk chap ini, saya mau berterima kasih juga buat **IXA Cross** yang udah membantu saya memikirkan bagaimana Yan Lu pas ketemu ama Yangmei... Thnx buat bantuannya dan semoga suatu saat saya bisa membalas budi anda~~~

**~~SPELL NAME~~**

WIND SPELL  
_Luo Lan Feng Bao_: Luo Lan (nama bunga) Storm  
_Bao Feng Zou Yu_: Tempest

FIRE SPELL  
_Jing Zhi Fei Dan_: Straight Missile (bullet)  
_Da Di Dian Huo_: Earthground Flame  
_Shuo Dian Jing Jie_: Realm of Melting Point

DIVINE SPELL  
_Ou Ruo La Qiang_: Aurora's Wall

**PENGUMUMAN! PENGUMUMAN!****  
**Bagi yang penasaran dan kurang kerjaan, silahkan mengecek di album FB saya yang judulnya 'MIKIR OPO' atau di Forum **KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA** dengan topic "MEGA OOC MADNESS" bagian Dynasty Warriors atau topic "DAFTARKAN OC KAMU DI SINI" di bagian Roleplay karena di sana saya sudah posting character design-nya Huiyue, plus desain Zhou Ying versi strike force. Yahhh~ emang bukan digital art, sih... cuma sketsa doank soalnya dengan tugas saya yang bejibun, nggak sempat ngewarnai~~~ . *coret*dan kalo anda LEBIH kurang kerjaan lagi, silahkan anda buka di Forum **KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA** di topic "EPIC FAIL" bagian Fanfiction Land kalo anda bener2 pengen menyingkapkan rahasia terbesar seorang Huiyue...*coret*

Wokey~ Sekian doloooo~~~


	60. Wings of Bravery

Untuk reply review, saya udah berusaha mereply review beberapa orang readers. Tapi bagi yang bukan member FFn, saya masih mencari dari untuk mereview... Wewww...

Berkaitan dengan chap sebelumnya, saya ingin menanyakan satu hal: SUNGGUH SAYA NGGAK NYANGKA! O.o SAYA KIRA SODARA PARA PEMBACA UNBROKEN THREAD AKAN MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUP PAS MENGETAHUI BAHWA CERITA YANG UDAH SODARA IKUTI INI SEBENARNYA CUMA SEBUAH KARYA SEORANG ARSITEK AUTIS! YAPS! APA SODARA NGGAK MENYESAL PAS HUIYUE MUNCUL? DAN PAS TAHU KALO ANAK AUTIS KAYAK GETU YANG MENULIS CERITA INI? OMG! SADARKAH SODARA SEBENERNYA SELAMA INI SODARA SEDANG MEMBACA LAPORAN CACAD SEORANG BOCAH AUTIS BIN SEDENG BERNAMA HUIYUE?

Kalo sodara nggak menyesal, saya salut ama sodara... saya terharu... LANJUTKAN!

Neeway maap Yangmei nggak muncul di chap ini~ Tapi di chap depan dia bakal muncul, kok~

Wokey! Selamat membaca~~~~

* * *

**Luo Yang, Istana Wei**

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya sesudah bersembunyi semalaman di balik layar hitam langit. Halaman Istana _Kunninggong_ hari ini dipenuhi dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan. Langkah lambat seseorang di tempat itu membuat kelopak-kelopak beraneka warna itu beterbangan mengikuti semilir angin musim semi yang tenang dan lembut. Laki-laki muda itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke istana yang sudah tampak di depan matanya.

Xiahou Long berhenti dan menghela nafas saat ia melihat istana itu. Jimat dan rantai yang ada di sana masih belum dipasang kembali. Memang benar, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati tempat itu, tempat dimana Zhu Que, burung merah pelindung Wei berdiang. Dan Xiahou Long adalah satu satu dari mereka yang tidak berani berjalan mendekat.

Ayahnya, seorang jendral kaliber bernama Xiahou Dun, pasti telah tiba di Istana _Qianqinggong _dan berjaga di depan kamar Kaisar Cao Cao. Akhirnya, sesudah sekian lama Jendral tersebut diperintah oleh Pangeran Cao Pi untuk mencari seseorang yang katanya adalah Phoenix itu, ia diizinkan kembali.

Bagaimana segala kegilaan Pangeran Cao Pi, sepupunya itu, memburu Phoenix berhenti, ia juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sesudah sekian lama ia berusaha menghentikan ambisi kejam sepupunya, barulah saat tahun baru Pangeran pewaris tahta Wei itu berhenti.

Xiahou Long mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian saat ia berusaha menasihati kakak sepupunya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa perlahan kakinya menapak masuk ke dalam Istana _Kunninggong_.

"_Pangeran Cao Pi!__ Apa maksudmu sampai-sampai mengerahkan segenap jendral untuk mencari adik angkatmu itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa dia itu tidak ada harganya selain cuma budak yang bisa kau perlakukan sesukamu?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi jika tidak mengerti apa-apa! Dia itu rupanya bukan hanya sekedar manusia rendahan biasa dari Wu! Dia itu Phoenix!"_

"_Lalu? Bukankah justru kau harus melepaskannya? Jika dia memang adalah Phoenix, apa bagusnya mengekangnya di tempat ini? Terlebih melakukan segala tindakan kejam itu padanya! Apa kau tidak takut pada hukuman langit?"_

"_Justru karena di seorang Phoenix, aku tidak boleh melepaskannya! Mendapatkannya berarti seluruh China ini ada di tangan kita! Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar legenda itu, Xiahou Long, bahwa ketika Phoenix itu datang, ia akan 'memerintah' seluruh China ini?"_

"_Legenda yang kau katakan itu tidak benar begitu! Selama ini entah sudah berapa banyak orang salah mengertinya seperti itu! Padahal yang benar adalah ketika Phoenix itu datang, ia akan 'membawa kedamaian'!"_

Kemudian, sesudah itu, biasanya Cao Pi hanya akan melengos pergi saja.

Syukurlah, malam tahun baru itu segala kegilaan mengenai perburuan Phoenix ini sudah berhenti.

Tak terasa, tiba-tiba saja Xiahou Long sudah masuk ke dalam istana itu. Istana _Kunninggong_ yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah patung burung merah yang menjulang tinggi di dalamnya. Xiahou Long tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri begitu saja untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Zhu Que..." Ia membuka mulut pada akhirnya. Kedua tangannya bersoja dengan kepala menunduk sedikit. "Sejak kedatangan laki-laki Wu itu, selama musim gugur sampai musim dingin ini, Pangeran Cao Pi telah termakan segala keserakahan dan kekejaman. Bahkan sesudah ia melarikan diri pun, Pangeran Cao Pi masih berusaha memburunya. Namun sekarang untunglah dia sudah berhenti. Ini pasti karena perlindunganmu sebagai Burung Merah penjaga Wei." Katanya panjang lebar. Untuk sesaat ia terhening dan memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Hanya saja, aku yang bodoh ini sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Orang berkata bahwa laki-laki Wu itu sebenarnya adalah Phoenix. Benarkah itu? Jika benar, apa yang dulu dilakukannya di sini? Jika memang ia membawa perdamaian, mengapa Pangeran Cao Pi malah semakin kejam sejak bertemu dengannya?"

Namun ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun. Tentu saja, sebab yang di depannya hanyalah patung yang tidak mungkin dapat menjawabnya. Lagipula, alasan mengapa ia berada di sana, bahkan sampai mengatakan penuturan demikian, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Xiahou Long menghela nafas kemudian berbalik.

Tapi di depannya ia melihat sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang, yang membuatnya penasaran bukan main.

Seorang laki-laki asing berdiri sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu yang terbuka itu. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah cerah yang diikat, dan mengenakan baju berwarna merah pula. Xiahou Long sempat awas untuk beberapa saat, namun saat melihatnya mengulas senyum ramah padanya, segala kecurigaannya hilang.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa laki-laki asing itu.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Xiahou Long masih agak canggung. "Maaf, aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sambil menegakkan punggungnya. "Anggaplah aku adalah seorang pekerja di tempat ini." Jawabnya. Memang jawaban yang sangat aneh dan mencurigakan. Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam diri laki-laki ini yang membuat Xiahou Long tidak takut padanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Ling Guang."

Xiahou Long membalas jabatan tangan itu. Tidak menyebutkan marga? Betapa anehnya. "Margaku Xiahou. Namaku Long. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Ling Guang mengamatinya beberapa saat. "Jendral Xiahou, wajah anda terlihat penuh kebimbangan. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran anda, jika aku yang rendah ini boleh tahu?"

_Dia tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku?_ Tanya Xiahou Long dalam hati penuh keterkejutan. Tetapi tak ditampakkannya ekspresi itu. "Anda benar. Jika anda tahu, beberapa bulan yang lalu dua orang Wu tiba di tempat ini. Yang seorang adalah gadis yang diangkat Pangeran Cao Pi sebagai selirnya. Dan yang seorang lagi adalah laki-laki yang diangkat Pangeran Cao Pi sebagai adik angkatnya."

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari istana itu sembari Xiahou Long melanjutkan penuturannya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat anda bimbang?" Tanya Ling Guang.

"Yang perempuan adalah Phoenix wanita yang bernama Huang. Semua orang sudah tahu itu." Jawab jendral muda itu. "Tetapi yang laki-laki..."

"... Aku dengar dia juga adalah Phoenix laki-laki yang bernama Feng, bukan?" Potong Ling Guang tiba-tiba.

Xiahou Long hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Baru sampai agak lama ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menoleh ke arah lain. "Sungguh mengherankan. Sepasang Phoenix Feng dan Huang, kedua-duanya sudah menapak di tempat ini, tetapi bukan kedamaian di Wei yang aku lihat. Kulihat usaha Pangeran Cao Pi untuk mencapai ambisinya makin berbahaya saja..."

Ling Guang hanya menatap jendral muda itu dengan dahi berkerut. Memang tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun Xiahou Long tahu bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu tersulut amarahnya karena kata-katanya.

"Jendral Xiahou Long, bisakah anda ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk sebentar saja?" Tanya Ling Guang dengan nada datar.

Xiahou Long, meski curiga, hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ling Guang. Ia berjalan dengan dituntun laki-laki asing itu ke suatu tempat di arah barat daya. Semakin lama ia berjalan, semakin ia dapat menebak tempat tujuannya yaitu Aula _Yangxindian_. Dan benarlah itu. Sekarang keduanya berada di depan gerbang tempat tersebut. Tempat itu sudah kosong, dan seharusnya dikunci. Namun entah bagaimana Ling Guang dapat membukanya dengan mudah. Sesudah melewati taman kecil, keduanya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Tempat ini..." Xiahou Long bergumam.

"Ya." Jawab Ling Guang dingin sambil mendekati sebuah alat instrumen berupa _guqin_ di tempat itu. "Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana kalian mengurungnya."

Jendral Wei itu langsung melemparkan tatapannya kepada Ling Guang. Namun laki-laki itu sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi, melainkan mulai memetik senar-senar _guqin_ itu dengan hati-hati. Mulailah mengalun sebuah irama yang sederhana, pelan, tetapi penuh dengan perasaan.

_Lagu ini...!_ Mata Xiahou Long terbuka lebar sedikit. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai membuka mulutnya, kemudian menyanyikan lirik lagu yang pernah diketahuinya sebelumnya.

_Feng xi feng xi gui gu xiang,_- Feng kembali ke tempat asalnya,  
_ao you si hai qiu qi huang_- sesudah mengarungi empat samudra mencari Huang

_Shi wei yu xi wu suo jiang,_- Waktunya belum masak, tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya  
_he wu jin xi: "xi sheng si tang_- Kemudian ada sebuah kejutan: "Malam ini aku berada di aula ini...

_You yan shu nü zai gui fang,_- Seorang gadis di kamar selir  
_shi er ren xia du wo chang_- kamar itu dekat, tetapi ia begitu jauh...

_He yuan jiao jing wei yuan yang?_- Bagaimana kita bisa melingkarkan leher seperti angsa  
_Hu xie hang xi gong ao xiang?"_- Bagaimana kita bisa mengepakkan sayap dan terbang bersama?"

Sementara Ling Guang masih melanjutkan permainan _guqin_nya dengan tenang, Xiahou Long sudah menghampirinya dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui lagu itu?" Tanyanya setengah membentak. "Lagu berjudul '_Feng qiu Huang_-Feng mencari Huang'(1) itu adalah bentuk ramalan leluhur Sima Xiangru dan Zhou Wenjun yang disimpan baik-baik di istana! Bagaimana kau bahkan bisa memainkannya?"

Selama bagian sela yang cukup lama itu, Ling Guang masih memainkan _guqin_ itu sambil menjawab Xiahou Long. Tetapi jawaban itu tentunya bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang itu." Jawabnya datar. "Yang perlu kau tahu adalah lagu ini sendiri."

Pada akhirnya, saat mencapai bait dua, Xiahou Long perlahan menyanyikannya.

"_Huang xi huang xi cong wo xi,_- "Huang, Huang, datanglah padaku dan pulanglah,  
_de tuo zi wei yong wei fei_- biarlah aku mendukungmu, menjagamu, jadilah istriku selamanya

_Jiao __qing tong li xin he xie,_- Menjalin cinta dengan cara yang sederhana, hati kita menyatu  
_zhong ye xiang cong zhi zhe shei?_- di malam hari jika kau mengikutiku, siapa yang akan tahu?

_Shuang yi ju qi fan gao fei,_- Sayap kita akan mengembang bersama, mengepak sembari kita terbang  
_wu gan wo si shi yu bei__..."_- Tetapi jika kau tidak tergerak oleh perasaanku, aku akan menderita..."

Permainan _guqin_ itu akhirnya berhenti.

"Lalu?" Tanya Xiahou Long keras. "Lalu apa hubungannya lagu itu dengan semua ini?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan cepatnya berdiri. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam. "Kau masih bertanya?" Tanyanya tak kalah sengit sambil mengacungkan jarinya. "Kalian mengurungnya di tempat ini seorang diri! Membiarkannya terus-menerus kesepian sementara kalian menculik orang yang paling disayanginya! Di hatinya hanya ada sejuta kekhawatiran dan ketakutan! Bagaimana kau bisa menyalahkannya sekarang?"

Xiahou Long tertegun sampai tidak dapat berkata apapun.

Ling Guang melanjutkan lagi. Nafasnya masih memburu. Kedua tangannya mulai bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!" Serunya. Suaranya perlahan mulai pecah. "Seandainya aku boleh memilih, aku tidak akan pernah ada di tempat ini untuk menjadi pelindung Wei! Sebaliknya, aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua!"

Saat itulah, segala sesuatunya mulai terpampang dengan jelas di depan mata Xiahou Long.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, aura yang berwarna merah pekat begitu kuat penuh dengan kemarahan, mata dingin dan tajam yang di dalamnya terlihat api berkobar-kobar...

Satu tangan Xiahou Long berpegangan pada dinding tempat itu, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat-erat tombaknya. "K-kau...!"

Tetapi Ling Guang tidak pernah memberi kesempatan untuk Xiahou Long menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat, dari kedua tangannya keluar lidah api pendek, yang kemudian berubah menjadi dua bilah pedang pendek. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik lamanya, laki-laki berambut merah itu tahu-tahu sudah berada di depan Xiahou Long dan melayangkan kedua pedangnya sekaligus!

Dengan kecepatan berimbang, Xiahou Long mengangkat tombaknya untuk menahan serangan yang sangat kuat itu. Suara logam bergesekan terdengar begitu tajam menusuk telinga. Namun yang lebih tajam daripada suara itu mungkin adalah tatapan keduanya satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Xiahou Long setengah membentak.

"Kau masih bertanya?" Balas Ling Guang tak kalah sengit. Matanya yang sudah tajam berkobar-kobar oleh amarah itu makin bercahaya saja. Aura yang melingkupinya begitu kuat hingga membuat Xiahou Long nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. "Aku adalah Zhu Que! Roh Burung Merah pelindung Kerajaan Wei!"

Jendral muda itu lebih dari sekedar terkejut saat mendengarnya. Saat itulah konsentrasinya yang terpecah membuat tombak di tangannya terlepas!

Belum sempat Xiahou Long melakukan apapun, ia mendengar sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Ling Guang.

"Tempat ini tidak ada harganya... Semua ini karena pangeran bejat itu!" Suara yang begitu rendah dan dingin seolah telah menyampaikan segala perasaan Burung Merah pelindung Wei itu kepada Xiahou Long. "Manusia seperti itu harus dimusnahkan!"

_Dimusnahkan..._

Untuk saat-saat yang begitu lama, seolah terasa seperti keabadian, kata-kata itu terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Xiahou Long. Maksud Burung Merah ini... adalah Cao Pi? Cao Pi saudara sepupunya sekaligus sahabat terbaik dan terdekatnya itu?

_Tidak mungkin..._

"J-jangan..." Dengan tangan bergetar, Xiahou Long meraih tombaknya. Di dalam pikirannya yang penuh kekalutan, ia sudah tidak berpikir lagi bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini bukan manusia melainkan pelindung Wei! Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah keselamatan pangeran sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "HENTIKAN ITU!"

Ling Guang berbalik tepat pada waktunya, dengan kedua bilah pedangnya menangkis serangan itu. Sekarang, gantian ia yang terkejut melihat jendral muda Wei di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya...

"APAKAH PHOENIX YANG DIKATAKAN MEMBAWA KEDAMAIAN ITULAH YANG MENYURUHMU MEMUSNAHKAN PANGERAN CAO PI? APAKAH ITU YANG DISEBUT PHOENIX?" Suara bentakan Xiahou Long seolah menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit. Benar-benar keberanian yang luar biasa, untuk menyerang balik seorang _Si Xiang_. Ling Guang sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat melihat ini. "JAWAB!"

Dengan seruan terakhir itu, kekuatan Xiahou Ling perlahan mulai memudar. Genggaman tangannya mulai melonggar, membuat tombaknya jatuh. Tahulah Xiahou Long, bahwa akhirnya sudah tiba. Ia sudah berjuang untuk menghentikan _Si Xiang_ yang harusnya menjadi pelindung kerajaannya itu. Dan rupanya memang kekuatannya tidak mungkin dapat mengalahkan seorang _Si Xiang_.

Tetapi, sepasang pedang milik lawannya itu juga jatuh.

"_Linggongzi_..." Betapa terkejutnya Xiahou Long saat melihat Ling Guang yang salah satu dari keempat _Si Xiang_ itu, jatuh di atas lututnya dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. "Maafkan aku... telah melalaikan keinginanmu..."

Xiahou Long yang masih terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan apapun hanya bisa mendengar Burung Merah itu entah berapa kali memanggil-manggil '_linggongzi... linggongzi..._' saja. Akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulut jendral Wei itu hanyalah sebaris kalimat canggung, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Perlahan laki-laki berambut merah itu menurunkan tangannya, kemudian meraih kedua pedang pendeknya perlahan. "Dulu, ketika aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mencelakakan Cao Pi, _linggongzi_ juga menghentikanku, sama persis denganmu sekarang."

"_Linggongzi_...?" Tanya Xiahou Long dengan dahi berkerut.

"Phoenix itu." Jawabnya pendek sambil berdiri. "Dia tidak ingin aku mencelakakan siapapun di tempat ini. Akulah yang salah telah terkendali oleh kemarahanku..."

"Dia tidak ingin siapapun di tempat ini celaka...?" Tanya Xiahou Long. Mulailah sebersit perasaan heran muncul di hatinya. Phoenix itu... bukankah...?

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Ling Guang balik bertanya dengan suara yang tenang.

Xiahou Long tertegun sejenak. Di pikirannya kembali terputar ingatan pada malam saat Cao Pi mengundang jendral-jendralnya yang paling ternama serta beberapa penasihat dan kasim yang lain untuk makan malam bersama. Yah, katanya saja untuk makan malam. Tetapi rupanya orang-orang itu melakukan kesenangan mereka yang begitu rendah. Malam itu, hanya dengan melihat seorang laki-laki dari Wu diseret dengan begitu kasar, sudah cukup meyakinkan Xiahou Long bahwa ia sebaiknya meninggalkan tempat itu duluan.

Dan memang keputusannya tepat. Sebab hari selanjutnya ia mendengar apa yang mereka, termasuk saudara sepupunya, lakukan pada laki-laki Wu yang tidak bersalah itu.

Namun hari ini, jendral Wei itu mendengar langsung dari _Si Xiang_ di depannya, bahwa laki-laki Wu itu bukan hanya tidak menyimpan dendam, tetapi juga tidak ingin mereka semua celaka! "Aku... hanya melihatnya sekali itu saja..." Jawabnya dengan suara terputus-putus. "Benarkah itu? Benarkah dia tidak ingin siapapun di tempat ini sampai celaka?"

Ling Guang tertawa pahit. "Jika memang demikian adanya, maka pangeranmu itu sudah sejak dulu tidak ada."

Kini jarak yang terpisah di antara kedua laki-laki itu semakin jauh. Ling Guang sudah berdiri di depan pintu sementara Xiahou Long masih berada di dalam ruangan itu. "Sebenarnya..." Tanyanya setengah bergumam sendiri. "...Phoenix itu... _linggongzi_-mu itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Yang dilakukan _Si Xiang_ itu hanya berbalik. Jawaban yang diberikan tentunya sangat tidak memuaskan Xiahou Long.

"Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?"

Jendral Wei itu terhenyak untuk beberapa saat sementara menyaksikan laki-laki di depannya meninggalkan tempat itu. "Hei..." Ia berusaha untuk lari mengejar. "TUNGGU!"

Namun sayang, begitu Xiahou Long keluar dari tempat itu, laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah tidak kelihatan lagi...

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

"HATSYYYIIIII!"

Aduh...

Aneh... kenapa tiba-tiba aku bersin, ya? Padahal aku sehat-sehat saja, kok.

Tiba-tiba saja bahuku ditepuk dari belakang. Rupanya Jiang Wei. "Lu Xun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di dahiku. "Hmmm... kau tidak demam, kok."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat perhatiannya yang benar-benar tulus itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" Jawabku. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

Jiang Wei mengangguk. Kulihat Zhao Yun yang sedang membantu Zhou Ying naik ke atas punggung kudanya. Yan Lu sedang mengikatkan barang bawaannya pada pelana kudanya. Sementara Huiyue, bocah itu entah sedang menulis atau menggambar di atas buku kosongnya sambil menungguku. Melihat gerakan tangannya, kutebak dia sedang menggambar dan bukan menulis.

Aku pun menghampirinya. "Huiyue! Sedang apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengintip apa yang digambarnya.

"WHOA! LU GEGE KENAPA MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI HANTU SAJA?"

Eh...

Itu...

Huiyue ini punya cita-cita menjadi perancang bangunan, kan? Seharusnya dia menggambar bangunan, bukan? Tapi kenapa kok yang digambarnya adalah manusia? Dan kenapa sepertinya orang yang digambarnya adalah...(2)

... ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Cepat-cepat bocah itu menyimpan bukunya, kemudian langsung berlari dariku dan menghampiri Jiang Wei, kemudian Yan Lu, kemudian Zhou Ying, kemudian Zhao Yun. Aneh sekali. Kenapa dia terlihat gugup begitu saat aku mengintip gambarnya, ya?

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu saja, kemudian beranjak menemui kudaku, kuda terkurangajar sedunia bernama Huo Li. Bayangkan saja, jika keempat kuda yang lain sekarang sudah hampir bersiap-siap untuk pergi, Huo Li sekarang masih tertidur pulas! Bayangkan saja!

"Hei, bangun kau, kuda malas!" Seruku sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat."

Huo Li yang malas ini bukannya sadar diri, malah mengomel saja! "Tuan, lain kali jika akan berangkat, sebaiknya tuan tunggu sampai aku bangun dulu!"

"Kalau harus seperti itu, maka tunggu sampai kita semua punah baru sampai ke Wu!" Balasku dengan sengit. Kutarik tali kekangnya dan menuntunnya bergabung dengan yang lain. Huh! Peduli setan kuda ini terus-terusan saja mengomel panjang lebar! Lihat saja, begitu sampai di Jian Ye, kuda ini akan langsung kutenggelamkan di laut!

Zhao Yun melompat ke atas kudanya. "Kau sudah siap, Lu Xun?"

Aku membalas dengan senyuman. "Iya. Dimana Huiyue?"

"Di sini!" Seru Huiyue yang ternyata berada di belakangku.

Baru saja aku akan menggendong Huiyue dan naik ke atas punggung Huo Li, kuda gila ini sudah terlebih protes-protes dengan gaya berlebihan bukan buatan seolah langit akan jatuh menimpanya.

"TUAN! Apa maksudmu menggendong bocah autis itu lagi? Maksudmu hari ini aku ditunggangi dua orang lagi seperti kemarin?" Tanyanya dengan nada protes yang keras bukan main.

Ingin rasanya kubentak kuda itu. Tetapi di sini ada banyak orang. Daripada dianggap gila, aku menurunkan Huiyue, kemudian menarik tali kekang kuda ini ke tempat dimana mereka tidak bisa mendengar silat lidah kami lagi. Walhasil, kelima orang itu memandangku dengan terheran-heran. Ini semua gara-gara Huo Li kuda gila ini!

"HUO LI!" Balasku. "Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja aku dan Huiyue sekaligus!"

"Celaka! Betapa nahasnya takdirku harus ditunggangi dua orang sekaligus! Mengapa nasib begitu kejam padaku? Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya aku pernah melakukan kesalahan besar hingga harus mendapat karma seperti ini?"

Cih. Omongan Huo Li ini berlebihan benar. Dan parahnya, berlebihannya itu bukan hanya sangat amat keterlaluan, tetapi juga sangat menjijikkan!

"Yah, anggap saja di kehidupan sebelumnya kau adalah tikus tanah yang setiap hari kerjaannya hanya tidur dan bermalas-malasan saja! Maka itu, kalau di kehidupan ini kau tidak rajin, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya kau akan menjadi babi!" Bentakku sambil beradu melotot dengan kuda tak tahu diri yang sama sekali tidak kenal majikan ini. Kuda seperti ini harusnya dilenyapkan dari muka bumi saja! "Bagaimana? Kau mau jadi babi? Suatu saat kau akan dipotong dan dimasak dalam kuali besar sebelum dimakan! Karena itu kau harus rajin supaya tidak jadi babi!"

"Hah! Aku tidak mungkin akan dimakan meskipun menjadi babi!"

"Lho? Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Bukankah tuan sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku ini adalah makhluk durhaka? Dan kalau ada orang yang makan dagingku, maka orang itu akan menjadi durhaka juga? Kalau sudah begitu, tentu tidak akan ada yang berani memakanku!"

AHHHHHHHH! Huo Li ini...! Benar-benar keterlaluan sekali! Aku sampai mati kata rasanya! Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendesah panjang saja. "Huo Li! Kenapa kau jadi malas lagi? Bukankah beberapa hari ini kau sudah memperbolehkan aku menunggangimu?"

Huo Li kelihatan cuek bukan main, yang makin membuatku ingin menginjak-injak kuda ini sampai menjadi debu tanah. "Yah, sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau hanya kau saja. Tetapi kalau bocah autis itu juga ikut, aku tidak mau!"

Tuh, kan? Selalu saja mencari-cari alasan! "Kau jangan gila! Lalu maumu apa? Huiyue harus berjalan? Kan tidak mungkin!"

"Ya sudah! Biarkan saja!"

Ya Tian... Betapa susahnya mengendalikan emosi jika harus berhadapan dengan seekor kuda gila yang bukan main tak beradabnya ini! "Begini saja, aku akan berjalan kaki sementara kau ditunggangi Huiyue. Bagaimana? Seperti dulu saat bersama dengan Zhou Ying, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tuan!" Bantahnya lagi. "Putri Zhou Ying kan manis dan cantik. Tentu sangat menyenangkan ditunggangi olehnya. Tapi Huiyue, bocah autis itu? Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Tidak mau! TIDAK MAU!" Serunya dengan suara cemprengnya itu tepat di telingaku! Sial benar aku punya kuda seperti ini! "Kalau tidak percaya, coba tuan sendiri saja yang mengendongnya dari sini sampai kota berikutnya!" Katanya dengan nada menantang dan hidung terangkat tinggi.

Huo Li ini...

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Seruku sambil menuding. "Kita taruhan! Kalau misalnya aku berhasil menggendongnya sampai ke kota berikutnya, maka untuk seterusnya kau harus bersedia ditunggangi oleh aku dan Huiyue sekaligus!"

"Baiklah!"

Jadi sesudah itu aku berbalik dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Huh! Huo Li ini bisanya hanya bikin aku malu saja!

Sesampainya ke tempat teman-temanku berkumpul, tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi aku langsung menggendong Huiyue. Tidak lupa sebelumnya barang-barangnya yang luar biasa banyaknya itu kupindahkan ke punggung Huo Li. Baru sesudah itu, masih dengan nada kesal dan sewot, aku bertanya pada mereka semua. "Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat!"

Untuk beberapa saat, yang lain cuma berpandang-pandangan saja.

"Lho, Lu Xun?" Tanya Yan Lu heran. "Kau tidak menunggang kudamu?"

Nah, mau jawab apa aku sekarang? Apa aku akan menjawab 'aku sedang bertaruh dengan kudaku bahwa aku bisa menggendong Huiyue tanpa menungganginya sampai ke kota berikutnya'? Rasanya kok gila sekali kalau aku menjawab seperti itu. Sebenarnya sangking jengkelnya aku, aku ingin melengos saja rasanya! Tapi semuanya juga menunggu jawabanku, bahkan termasuk Huiyue sendiri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Maksudku, sambil memaksakan senyum. "Aku hanya takut kalau-kalau jika menunggangi Huo Li, tiba-tiba Huiyue akan jatuh. Jadi sebaiknya aku berjalan saja." Jawabku asal.

"Oh, jadi begitu?" Sahut Huiyue. "Kalau begitu, Lu _gege_ tidak perlu menggendongku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

Yah, benar juga, sih... Sebenarnya Huiyue pasti bisa berjalan sendiri. Tetapi, selain karena aku sudah taruhan dengan Huo Li, ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus dan ingin menggendongnya. Kami masih berada di dalam hutan. Tanahnya berbatu-batu dengan banyak semak yang menggangu. Kalau misalkan Huiyue yang masih kecil, yang berumur sepuluh tahun, yang tingginya hanya semeter itu, berjalan di atas kakinya sendiri, bisa-bisa dia terluka...

"Huiyue, jalan ini benar-benar sukar untuk dilalui." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut. Bocah itu hanya menatapku dengan mata hitam lebarnya penuh kebingungan. "Kalau kau berjalan sendiri, tentu akan sangat kesulitan. Kau bisa-bisa terluka dalam perjalanan. Aku akan menggendongmu, ya?"

"Begitu, ya...?" Huiyue mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah! Terima kasih banyak, Lu _gege_!" Serunya sambil merangkul leherku erat-erat. Ahhh... memang melelahkan sih harus menggendong bocah ini sampai ke kota berikutnya. Tapi yang penting adalah melihatnya senang, bukan? Kalau melihat seorang anak kecil seperti Huiyue tersenyum bahagia, rasanya menyenangkan sekali, bukan?

Samar-samar di belakang aku mendengar suara Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying yang tertawa kecil.

"Yan Lu, kok Huiyue sama sekali tidak kepikiran Lu Xun akan lelah karena menggendongnya, ya?"

"Ah, Huiyue tidak mungkin berpikir begitu. Bagaimanapun, dia menganggap Lu Xun bisa apa saja..."

Ahahaha... ada-ada saja...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Hari ini perjalanan kami tidak secepat kemarin. Tentu saja, karena hari ini kan Lu Xun tidak menunggang kudanya. Mana lagi karena dia harus menggendong Huiyue. Percaya atau tidak, meski pendek begitu, sebenarnya Huiyue cukup berat, lho. Tapi memang selalu begitu sih, Lu Xun itu satu-satunya orang aneh yang punya kuda tadi tidak mau dipakai...

Ah, sudahlah. Pasti Lu Xun punya alasan sendiri.

Lu Xun...

Kalau melihatnya sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil begitu, kemudian tersenyum lembut sambil mendengar cerita anak itu, rasanya menyenangkan sekali, ya?

"Zhou Ying?"

"Eh?" Aku berbalik, menemukan Zhao Yun menatapku. "Ada apa, Zhao Yun?"

Dia tersenyum simpul. "Kulihat sedari tadi kau melihat ke arah Lu Xun terus..."

Seketika itu juga, wajahku memerah. Untung saja Zhao Yun tidak mengatakan hal itu keras-keras! Kalau tidak, bisa bagaimana nasibku ini? "Zhao Yun! Kau ini mengapa bicara begitu?" Ujarku setengah berbisik. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar!"

Zhao Yun masih tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan kudanya ke arahku. "Aku yang baru mengenalnya saja sangat suka melihatnya seperti itu." Sahutnya pelan. "Apalagi kau yang sudah sedari dulu suka padanya. Ya, kan?"

"Tapi...!" Ujarku. "Lu Xun itu punya gadis yang sangat dia sayangi!"

Huh! Rasanya kesal juga dengan Zhao Yun ini! Gara-gara dia, wajahku sampai benar-benar memerah seperti ini! Jantungku sampai berdebar-debar! Padahal, kalau bersama Lu Xun sendiri saja aku tidak pernah sampai tegang begini!

Sepanjang perjalanan, Zhao Yun terus-terusan saja mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuatku makin kesal dengan jendral Shu ini. Yah, memang agak menyebalkan, sih... Tapi aku cukup senang rupanya jendral yang tak sengaja kutemui di Gunung Ding Jun ini bukan jendral yang keras dan kaku. Dia cukup bersahabat.

"Hei, Zhou Ying, lihat itu! Lu Xun pasti sedang mengajari Huiyue cara membangun rumah yang baik dan benar!"

Yang benar saja. Lu Xun itu kan ahli strategi? Bukan seorang perancang bangunan.

"Hei, Zhou Ying, kau tidak lihat? Barusan Huiyue mencium pipi Lu Xun, lho!"

Ya, lalu kenapa? Itu kan sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan seorang anak kecil pada orang yang sebaik hati Lu Xun?

"Hei, Zhou Ying. Apa kau tidak cemburu pada Huiyue yang sedari tadi digendong Lu Xun terus?"

Zhao Yun ini apa-apaan, sih! Dia kira Lu Xun itu apa? Lagipula, aku ini kan sudah cukup bisa berpikir waras? Mungkin kalau Yangmei yang melihat ini, baru dia akan cemburu.

Yangmei...

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi dengan Yangmei sesudah kejadian di malam tahun baru itu, ya?

Setelah berjalan sampai tengah hari, setelah keluar dari hutan rimbun ini, Lu Xun mulai kelihatan lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Menurutku, bisa menggendong Huiyue sambil berjalan tanpa henti selama ini, sudah sangat-sangat hebat! Tapi, yang lebih hebat lagi adalah, Lu Xun masih saja tetap berusaha menggendong Huiyue!

Zhao Yun juga menyadari hal ini. Jadi, dia mendekati Lu Xun.

"Hei, Lu Xun, kau tidak mau beristirahat sejenak?" Tanyanya.

Memang sih kami tidak begitu terburu-buru. Lagipula, hutan ini sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Jadi, Lu Xun setuju saja untuk beristirahat. Kami semua turun dari kuda kami dan mulai duduk di tengah hamparan padang rumput hijau ini sambil menikmati bekal yang memang dibawa dari kota sebelumnya. Yah, sekaligus makan siang. Masih ada beberapa belas _baozi_ di persediaan kami. Sudah tidak hangat memang, tapi masih bisa dimakan.

Yah, ada satu orang yang tidak makan, malah hanya menatap lima buah _baozi_ berukuran kecil jatahnya, kemudian menumpuk-numpuknya seperti orang autis saja. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Huiyue.

"Huiyue?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau tidak makan? Kenapa kau menumpuk-numpuk _baozi_-mu seperti itu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk _baozi_ yang sekarang entah bagaimana ditumpuk menjadi sebuah komposisi masa yang sangat aneh. Sebuah ranting kayu ditancapkan tegak, kemudian _baozi-baozi_ itu ditumpuk spiral melingkarinya hingga ke atas, dengan sebuah _baozi_ terakhir diletakkan di atas batang kayu itu. Entah apa maksudnya Huiyue ini...

"_Baozi_-mu bisa kotor, Huiyue." Zhao Yun menambahkan.

Huiyue tetap saja kelihatan asyik membongkar tumpukan itu, kemudian menumpuknya lagi menjadi komposisi masa yang baru yang tentunya lebih aneh lagi. Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei sekarang juga menatap anak itu dengan penuh keheranan.

"Begini, Zhou _jiejie_, Zhao _gege_!" Ujarnya mulai menjelaskan. "Untuk merancang sebuah bangunan, pertama-tama kan harus mengerti tentang susunan bentuk-bentuk ini supaya menjadi susunan yang indah. Nah, aku sedang mencobanya!(3)" Jawabnya dengan riang gembira.

Sejujurnya, apapun yang dia katakan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang lebih berpengetahuan luas tentunya lebih mengerti.

"Memang kau sedang merancang bangunan untuk apa, Huiyue?" Tanya Jiang Wei penasaran.

"Aku sedang berandai-andai jika suatu saat aku harus membangun sebuah istana!" Serunya bersemangat. Kalau biasanya istana itu terdiri dari kumpulan banyak bangunan yang masing-masing punya ruangnya sendiri, aku ingin mendesain sebuah istana yang menjulang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tinggi sekali ke atas! Sehingga kalau orang melihatnya, dia akan merasa bahwa dia rendah sementara istana itu begitu tinggi!(4)" Jelas Huiyue panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan tumpukan baozi yang dibuatnya. Sekarang tumpukan itu lebih aneh lagi bentuknya. Baozi-baozi itu disusun melengkung ke atas, tetapi pada ujung paling atas disangga dengan ranting kayu. Dengan begitu, tumpukan _baozi_ itu berbentuk seperempat lingkaran dengan garis lurus berupa batang pohon yang menyangga baozi paling atas.

Yan Lu hanya mengangguk bingung saat mendengar itu. Entah karena bingung mendengar penjelasan Huiyue, atau sangking kagetnya melihat tumpukan _baozi_ Huiyue yang bentuknya... sangat tidak biasa itu.

"Hmmm..." Yan Lu berkomentar. "Bangunan seperti ini menarik juga... Tapi bagaimana cara membangunnya?"

"Yahhh..." Huiyue menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tertawa garing. "Kalau itu sih harus dipikirkan dulu memang..." Sesudah menjawab demikian, Huiyue mengeluarkan kertas serta alat tulis arang yang dibawanya, kemudian mulai menggambar susunan yang dibuatnya itu.

Jiang Wei yang masih bingung kemudian bertanya. "Bangunanmu ini sangat amat tidak umum, Huiyue." Sahutnya. "Memangnya kenapa kau merancang sebuah bangunan yang bentuknya aneh begini?"

"Justru aku memang ingin membangun sesuatu yang aneh!" Jawabnya dengan gembira, tetapi pada saat yang sama membuat kami terkejut bukan main! "Aku tidak mau nanti kalau besar saat merancang bangunan, orang akan mengatakan bangunanku mirip bangunan si itu lah, si ini lah!"

"Ohhh..." Yan Lu tertawa. "Cita-cita yang bagus! Ingin punya ciri khas sendiri!"

"Huiyue suatu saat pasti bangga kalau ada orang di masa depan yang bilang 'wah, rancangan bangunan orang ini mirip dengan ciri khas perancang bangunan terkenal yang bernama Huiyue itu'!" Zhao Yun ikut menimpali.

Mendengar ini, bukannya mengiyakan, Huiyue malah menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau!" Serunya mantap. "Aku tidak mau meniru sesuatu di masa lalu! Tetapi aku juga tidak mau ada orang lain yang bisa meniruku di masa depan!" Tukasnya. "Aku ingin membangun suatu bangunan yang luar biasa, yang bisa membuat semua orang tercengang-cengang dan kagum melihatnya! Bangunan-bangunan yang kurancang, semuanya hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya! Tidak peduli orang di masa kini atau masa lalu, semua tidak akan bisa membangunnya!" Huiyue menyatakan dengan bangga sekali, kemudian mengakhirinya dengan tawa lebar. Kami semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa geli juga mendengar cita-cita Huiyue yang tinggi selangit itu!

Anehnya, sedari tadi, hanya ada satu orang yang tidak berkomentar apapun.

Lu Xun.

Biasanya kan harusnya Lu Xun yang akan paling banyak bicara kalau tentang Huiyue. Tetapi kenapa sekarang dia cuma diam sambil menatap tumpukan _baozi_ yang sekarang tengah digambar oleh Huiyue?

"Lu Xun," tanyaku, membuyarkan lamunannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Tidakkah sesuatu yang hebat Huiyue bercita-cita seperti itu?"

Lu Xun menatapku sejenak, kemudian menatap Huiyue yang sekarang berhenti menggambar dan menunggu pendapatnya.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah belajar tentang seni merancang bangunan. Bahkan menggambar pun aku tidak bisa. Jadi aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Huiyue yang tebal. "Tapi, aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal, Huiyue."

"Apa itu, Lu _gege_?" Tanya Huiyue.

Kami semua penasaran saat melihat Lu Xun mengambil sebuah ranting pohon lain, kemudian mematahkannya hingga tingginya hanya setengah dari _baozi-baozi_ itu. Sekarang, ranting kecil itu ditancapkannya di bawah lengkungan seperempat lingkaran _baozi-baozi_ tersebut.

"Bangunanmu itu memang sangat menarik, Huiyue! Kalau orang lain melihatnya pasti akan terkagum-kagum!" Puji Lu Xun yang seketika itu juga membuat Huiyue bagai terbang ke langit tingkat ke tujuh sangking bahagianya. "Tapi, bayangkan saja kalau ada orang yang berada di bawah lengkungan seperti ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk pada ranting kecil itu. "Bagaimana perasaan orang itu saat dibawahnya?"

Huiyue kelihatan bingung. "Nggg..." Gumamnya sambil mengurut dagu seperti orang tua saja. "Memangnya orang itu akan kenapa...?"

"Oh, aku tahu!" Yan Lu menyahut tiba-tiba. "Benar juga! Orang yang ada di bawah lengkungan itu pasti akan merasa bangunan setinggi dan sepadat itu, yang dibuat melengkung, apa lagi hanya disangga oleh satu batang seperti itu saja, tentu akan merasa takut!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Huiyue penasaran. Aku pun ikut penasaran.

"Perkataan Yan Lu memang benar." Jawab Lu Xun. "Jika ada orang di bawah sini, dia akan melihat bangunan itu seolah melayang di atas kepalanya. Apalagi penyangga berbentuk garis lurus dari ranting ini kan kecil sekali." Jelasnya perlahan, membuat Huiyue mengerti. "Kalau ada orang di bawah sini, dia pasti akan merasa takut bangunan itu akan runtuh menimpanya. Orang yang berada di tempat ini tidak akan merasa nyaman!"

Ohhh... begitu... Benar juga! Aku juga baru saja sadar! Wah, Lu Xun benar-benar hebat sekali! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia sebenarnya mengerti hal-hal seperti ini!

Huiyue menggembungkan pipi karena kecewa. "Yahhhh... padahal, aku kira kalau ada bangunan berbentuk seperti ini akan sangat hebat..." Desahnya.

"Hebat, kok, Huiyue..." Ujar Lu Xun sambil mengelus pundak Huiyue yang kelihatan memelas sekali sekarang. "Bangunan ini cocok seandainya kau membangun sebuah museum atau tempat pertunjukkan. Tapi kalau kau membangun sebuah istana yang adalah rumah tinggal, kau tidak boleh berpikir untuk membuat sebuah bangunan yang membuat orang terkagum-kagum."

Mendengar ini, kami semua benar-benar terkejut. Apalagi Huiyue.

Huiyue menoleh dan menatap Lu Xun dengan penuh kebingungan. "Lho? Kenapa begitu, Lu _gege_? Memangnya apa bedanya musem atau tempat pertunjukan dengan rumah? Kan sama-sama bangunan?"

Lu Xun tersenyum sambil menjelaskan dengan penuh kesabaran. Sejujurnya, aku pun tertarik mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Pada dasarnya, bangunan itu sama saja seperti orang, Huiyue." Jelas Lu Xun dengan suara pelan. Dipeluknya Huiyue, sebelum didudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ahhhh... kalau melihat Lu Xun sedang memangku seorang anak kecil seperti ini, kelihatan manis sekali, ya? Seperti lukisan saja... Kami berempat memandang Lu Xun dan mendengar penjelasannya, benar-benar seolah terasa terbius dengan pemandangan itu...

"Kok bisa, Lu _gege_?"

"Iya." Mulailah Lu Xun menjelaskan. "Biasanya orang akan berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya penampilannya, kepandaiannya, atau kehebatannya dapat membuat orang lain terkagum-kagum padanya. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itulah yang terpenting."

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Huiyue penasaran bukan main.

"Yang paling penting itu bukan bagaimana menjadi orang terkenal." Jawab Lu Xun. "Tetapi, bagaimana dengan keberadaanmu itu, orang lain akan merasa nyaman, senang, dan bahagia. Bangunan juga sama! Apalagi kalau bangunan itu adalah rumah tinggal. Yang paling penting bukan bagaimana membuat orang terkagum-kagum dengan bentuk sebuah bangunan yang indah dan megah, tetapi bagaimana membuat orang yang tinggal di dalamnya merasanya nyaman, Huiyue...(5)"

Ahhh...

Penjelasan Lu Xun ini membuka pikiranku yang cupat. Benar juga. Entah berapa banyak orang yang mencari ketenaran dan nama agar terkenal. Tidak bangsawan, tidak jendral, tidak rakyat jelata, semuanya sama saja. Tapi... baru sekarang aku sadar bahwa yang terpenting bukan membuat orang lain terkagum-kagum pada kita, tetapi membuat orang lain merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan kita.

Huiyue mangut-mangut mengerti. "Ohhh... jadi begitu..." Gumamnya. "Jadi bangunanku ini memang membuat orang kagum, tetapi tidak membuat orang nyaman, ya?"

Lu Xun tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan masih belajar." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Huiyue. "Lain kali, kalau merancang rumah, jangan memikirkan dari bentuk yang membuat orang tercengang-cengang dulu. Tapi, rancanglah rumah yang membuat orang nyaman..."

"Iya!"Jawab Huiyue mantap. "Aku akan membangun sebuah bangunan yang nyaman! Dan aku juga tidak mau hanya menjadi orang terkenal, tetapi juga orang yang membuat sekelilingku merasa nyaman!" Serunya dengan penuh semangat.

Yahhh... dia mungkin bisa membuat orang nyaman kalau dia tidak seautis itu...

Jadi, sesudah penjelasan singkat itu, Huiyue mulai cepat-cepat menghabiskan _baozi_-nya.

Kami menunggu Huiyue sambil bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Namun, saat itu kami belum sadar...

Dari atas langit, tiba-tiba seekor burung berukuran cukup besar berwarna hitam seperti gagak terbang merendah dengan kecepatan seperti elang! Kemudian dengan cepatnya melewati kami dan mencengkram kertas-kertas gambar Huiyue! Sesudah itu dengan kecepatan yang sama melesat masuk ke dalam hutan rimbun itu lagi.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gambarku!" Seru Huiyue sambil berdiri. Tanpa peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, seolah gambar-gambar itu adalah jiwanya sendiri, Huiyue mengejar burung gagak besar itu masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Huiyue!" Lu Xun baru saja akan berdiri untuk mengejar Huiyue yang sudah masuk ke dalam hutan, tetapi Yan Lu dengan cekatan sudah meraih busur dan sebatang anak panahku, kemudian menembakkannya ke dalam hutan. Benar-benar luar biasa! Tak kusangka Yan Lu sangat pintar memanah! Benar-benar putri yang sempurna luar dalam!

Kemudian, kami mendengar suara erangan burung itu. Rupanya tembakkan Yan Lu tepat sasaran!

"Anak itu pasti sudah mendapatkan bukunya sekarang." Ujar Yan Lu sambil kembali duduk dan mengembalikan busurku.

Tapi, rupanya mungkin sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi...

Lu Xun tidak juga duduk. Dia masih menatap hutan itu dengan tatapan panik.

Benarlah itu. Kami semua terlonjak kaget saat mendengar jeritan Huiyue!

Mulailah aura kegelapan yang kuat keluar dari hutan. Aku bisa merasakannya! Burung hitam tadi bukan burung biasa!

Kulihat tiba-tiba saja suatu makhluk bersayap hitam besar keluar dari hutan itu. Kedua kakinya yang seperti cakar burung mencengkram pundak seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Huiyue! Anak itu menjerit minta tolong sambil menangis ketakutan saat makhluk itu, yang aku yakin adalah burung tadi yang berubah wujud, melesat ke atas langit begitu tingginya!

"LU _GEGE_! TOLOOOOOONG!"

"HUIYUEEEEEE!" Dengan segera, Lu Xun mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Saat itulah sebuah suara terdengar dari atas langit. Suara itu... suara penuh kebencian dan iri hati... siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Yaoguai-yaoguai?

"Hahaha... rupanya Sang Phoenix ini bisa manis sekali, ya? Luar biasa kuatnya, tetapi juga bisa lemah lembut begitu dengan anak kecil! Jangan-jangan kau bukan Phoenix tapi memang cuma manusia!" Ejek Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. "Hei, kau mau anak ini kami kembalikan?"

Lu Xun memicingkan matanya. Giginya menggertak dengan tangannya yang mengepal mulai memutih. Tidak heran Lu Xun sampai semarah ini. Bukan hanya mereka menggunakan Huiyue sebagai pancingan, tetapi juga sekali lagi mengatakan Lu Xun bukan Phoenix! Aura yang begitu kuat memenuhi tempat ini bahkan mengintimidasi kami juga.

"Kau memang cari mati..." Ujar Lu Xun dengan nada rendah yang mematikan. "Aku akan menghabisimu!"

Namun aku langsung menarik tangannya sebelum ia pergi.

"Zhou Ying, lepaskan aku!"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Izinkan aku yang melawan makhluk itu, Lu Xun! Kumohon!" Seruku. Tentu saja ini tidak hanya membuat Lu Xun tetapi yang lain juga terkejut bukan buatan. Sungguh, bukannya aku sedang ingin mencari jasa sendiri! Tapi, dari antara aku, Zhao Yun, Yan Lu, dan Jiang Wei, hanya aku yang memiliki sayap untuk terbang! "Jika kau yang melawannya, maka semisalkan Huiyue jatuh, siapa yang akan menopangnya? Kalau aku yang melawan, maka masih ada kau yang akan menopang Huiyue jika ia sampai jatuh!"

"Tapi...!" Kali ini, tidak hanya Lu Xun yang membantah, bahkan ketiga orang lain juga.

"Memang aku tidak bisa bertarung sehebat kalian semua..." Desahku dengan pasrah sambil perlahan melepaskan tangan Lu Xun. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa... Tapi aku sangat ingin melatih kemampuanku. Selain itu..."

Ahhh... aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana ini?

Zhao Yun menepuk bahuku sekali. "... kau ingin menolong Huiyue agar bisa membuat Lu Xun senang, bukan?" Tanyanya, yang seketika membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

"Oh..." Lu Xun menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Zhou Ying. Kau memang adikku yang baik."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir itu, entah aku harus senang atau sedih.

"Baiklah. Pergilah, Zhou Ying." Kata Lu Xun sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Ingatlah baik-baik. Seekor burung, sekecil dan selemah apapun dia, asal punya dua sayap, pasti bisa terbang. Sebaliknya, burung sekuat apapun, jika hanya punya satu sayap, akan jatuh(6)."

Hah?

Apa maksud perkataan Lu Xun?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku merasa kekuatanku semakin bertambah! Apakah Lu Xun sedang memberikan kepadaku kekuatannya? Aku hanya bisa membiarkan kekuatan ini membuat pikiranku makin jenih dan bersemangat. Aku yakin aku akan menang!

Kuangkat busurku. Saat itulah, penampilanku berubah. Aura cahaya berwarna biru muda mulai melingkupiku. Sepasang sayap putih mulai mengembang di balik punggungku sambil aku mulai melesat terbang ke langit.

Aku harus bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai itu!

Makhluk bersayap hitam itu rupanya sedang terbang menggantung di langit dengan Huiyue yang masih menangis keras dalam cengkramannya. Makhluk itu ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada yang kukira! Tubuhnya hanya seperti gumpalan kabut hitam tak berwujud saja, tetapi dengan sebuah sayap yang mencuat keluar. Benar-benar makhluk yang sama sekali tidak jelas wujudnya!

"Cih! Phoenix itu rupanya pengecut juga sampai-sampai tidak berani maju dan malah menyuruh seorang gadis kecil melawan kami!" Ejek mereka dengan nada merendahkan.

Memang sih aku takut juga saat melihat ini. Tapi Lu Xun sudah memberiku kekuatan! Jadi aku tidak boleh takut! "Tidak perlu Lu Xun! Aku saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan makhluk rendahan seperti kalian!" Balasku dengan penuh emosi sambil menudingnya. "Kalian tahu, tidak? Kalian itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Berapa kali Lu Xun sudah mengalahkan kalian, tetapi tetap saja mengatakan dia bukan Phoenix!"

Bukannya sadar diri, makhluk itu malah tertawa keras! Yah, memang tidak mungkin sih mereka sadar diri. Pantas saja Lu Xun sampai marah bukan main dengan makhluk-makhluk ini!

"Kau harusnya lebih tahu dari kami! Kau selama ini hidup dengannya, apa begitu buta sampai tidak melihat kalau dia itu sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan kalian? Bisa dilukai orang, bisa menangis, bahkan beberapa kali harus pasrah dan tunduk pada orang lain, bukan?" Balas Yaoguai itu mencemooh. "Jika dia memang Phoenix, mestinya dia akan begitu hebatnya sampai orang lain takut melihatnya!"

Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku saat mengatakannya. Memang tidak salah juga perkataan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Lu Xun benar-benar terlihat manusiawi sekali! Kalau orang menatapnya sekilas, pasti tidak sadar kalau dia itu Phoenix! Sama sekali tidak membuat orang lain terkagum-kagum saat melihatnya.

Tapi...

Justru orang lain akan tahu dia Phoenix bukan pada saat dia bermegah-megahan, dan memang dia tidak pernah bermegah-megahan. Orang lain akan tahu saat melihat kebaikannya, ketulusannya, dan bagaimana kehadirannya bisa membuat orang lain merasa nyaman.

Yahhh... seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Memang tidak penting membuat orang tercengang-cengang melihat kita, kan? Yang lebih penting adalah membuat orang nyaman dengan kehadiran kita...

"Lu Xun bukan orang yang seperti itu!" Seruku sambil menarik tiga buah anak panah. "Dia membuktikan kalau dia Phoenix bukan dengan cara sederhana begitu!"

Kulepaskan ketiga anak panah itu, yang sekarang melesat dengan cepat mengikuti gerakan Yaoguai itu. Seketika itu juga, panah-panah itu mengenai mereka semua! Berhasil!

Sementara makhluk itu masih belum siap, aku langsung meluncurkan serangan berikutnya.

"_Tian shi xue hua_!"

Seketika itu juga, angin bertiup dan menerbangkan bunga-bunga salju yang menyerang Yaoguai itu seperti pisau. Bagus!

"Ugh..." Makhluk itu menggeram marah. "Hahaha! Kau lupa bahwa anak ini masih ada pada kami?"

Ya Tian! Aku benar-benar tidak sadar! Huiyue yang masih menangis keras itu ada dalam cengkraman mereka! Memang benar sih dia tidak terkena serangan itu. Tapi... bagaimana jika Huiyue sampai jatuh?

Huiyue, masih dengan menangis keras seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, meronta-ronta sambil meneriakkan namaku. "Zhou _jiejie_! Zhou _jiejie_! Tolong aku!"

Celaka...! Bagaimana ini? Aku semakin panik saja! Benar juga! Huiyue kan masih anaki kecil yang mudah sekali ketakutan. Kan tidak mungkin dia akan berkata seperti jendral-jendral gagah berani 'jangan khawatirkan aku! Kau kalahkan saja makhluk ini'.

Seketika itu juga, aku mulai merasakan ketakutan yang sama...!

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau aku sampai tidak bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai ini? Bagaimana kalau sampai Huiyue jatuh? Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau kami berdua sampai terbunuh?

"Zhou _jiejie_! Zhou _jiejie_! Aku takut! Tolong aku!"

Ugh... sejujurnya, aku ini penakut...! Huiyue juga seorang penakut...!

B-bagaimana... bagaimana ini...?

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali!" Aku mendengar suara tawa Yaoguai itu. Kali ini aku bergidik ketakutan sambil tetap berusaha menggenggam busurku agar tidak jatuh. Sangking takutnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghirup nafas saat mendengar suaranya...! "Dasar gadis bodoh! Tadinya kau berlagak berani begitu! Sekarang dengan mudahnya ketakutan!"

Ce-celaka...!

Aku... aku akan terbunuh...! Aku akan mati di tempat ini...!

"T-tidak...!" Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil berusaha menghimpun keberanianku. Tetapi suaraku sendiri malah menipu perkataanku! "A-aku... aku harus... mengalahkanmu...!"

Meski aku berkata begitu, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada keberanian. Hanya ada perasaan takut dan panik. Iya... aku takut... aku memang seorang pengecut...! Apa aku harus lari, ya? Benar...! Mungkin aku harus pergi dari tempat ini! Aku tidak mau melawan Yaoguai ini! Biar yang lain saja yang mengalahkan Yaoguai ini asal aku selamat...!

T-tapi... bahkan bergerak saja tidak bisa sangking takutnya aku...!

Kudengar tawa Yaoguai yang mengerikan itu lagi...!

"Kau sepertinya penakut benar!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa mengejek. "Baiklah! Akan kami tambah ketakutanmu!"

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat makhluk itu mengibaskan sayap hitamnya sekali. Saat itulah, sesuatu seperti bola hitam melesat dengan begitu cepatnya ke arahku. Tepat ke mataku! Bukan hanya aku terlalu takut bahkan untuk menghindar, tetapi serangan itu begitu cepatnya...!

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Ya Tian...! Kenapa ini? Kenapa di mataku hanya ada kabut hitam yang tebal? Pandanganku... pandanganku kabur...! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!

"Mataku...! Aku tidak bisa melihat...!"

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Suara Yaoguai itu...! "Kudengar, manusia itu kalau tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya, akan makin ketakutan! Kelihatannya itu memang benar!"

Celaka... celaka...! Bagaimana ini? Aku bukan hanya tidak bisa menyerangnya! Aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi kemanapun!

"Zhou _jiejie_...!"

Huiyue... celaka... aku tidak bisa menolongmu...! Bahkan untuk menolongku sendiri saja aku tidak sanggup!

"AHHHHHH...!"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa dadaku sakit sekali! Yaoguai itu... Yaoguai itu menyerangku saat aku tidak bisa melihat...! Aiya...! Sakit sekali! Kepalaku sampai terasa berputar-putar! Ya Tian... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar ketakutan! Seseorang tolong selamatkan aku dari sini!

"Ternyata memang hanya gadis bodoh yang tidak punya kekuatan!" Seru makhluk mengerikan itu. "Langsung habisi saja!"

Celaka...

Ya Tian... kenapa aku penakut begini? Kenapa aku tidak punya keberanian barang sedikit pun?

"_Meimei! Meimei! Tolong aku...!"_

Aneh... entah kenapa tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan di masa laluku kembali lagi. Yah, sebuah ingatan waktu aku masih kecil. Waktu itu aku dan Yangmei masih berumur empat tahun. Masih sangat-sangat kecil. Waktu itu aku belum ikut bersama dengan Wu Guotai, Ibu suri Wu, keluar istana untuk memperdalam ajaran Kong Fuzi dan Laozi.

Percaya atau tidak, waktu itu Yangmei yang tomboy itu menjadi seperti pahlawan pembela kebenaran. Setidaknya untukku begitu.

"_Ada apa Zhou Ying?"_

"_Ada cicak! Ada cicak di bawah ranjangku! Tolong aku!"_

"_APA? Dasar cicak nakal! Sini biar Yangmei si ksatria pemberani yang memusnahkannya!"_

Biasanya Yangmei akan menggunakan sapu atau tongkat untuk mengusirnya.

Iya... aku benar-benar penakut.

"_Di istana Wu ini ada dua orang gongzhu cilik. Yang satu gongzhu Yangmei, yang satu gongzhu Zhou Ying. Tapi kenapa dua-duanya begitu berbeda? Gongzhu Zhou Ying begitu lemah lembut dan terhormat! Tutur katanya sopan! Sementara gongzhu Yangmei sama sekali tidak tahu aturan! Bisanya hanya membuat kerusuhan saja! Gongzhu seperti itu lebih cocok jadi rakyat jelata daripada putri!"_

Itulah yang selalu menjadi bahan pergunjingan dayang-dayang waktu itu. Saat mendengar itu, keegoisanku sering kali membuatku senang dan bangga mendengarnya.

Tetapi sekarang, justru kalau mengingat lagi hal seperti itu, rasanya aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri.

Aku yang penakut ini...

"Zhou _jiejie_! Zhou _jiejie_ kenapa? Tidak bisa melihat?" Jeritan Huiyue yang masih bergelantungan dalam cengkraman Yaoguai itu menyadarkanku. "HUAAAAAAA! Bagaimana ini? Zhou _jiejie_ tidak bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai ini! Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati sebelum bisa menjadi perancang bangunan terkenal...!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suaranya saja. Tetapi pandanganku masih tertutup kabut gelap ini...!

"Huiyue...!"

Kalau kulihat, Huiyue ini benar-benar mirip denganku. Dia benar-benar seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi kalau bertemu dengan Lu Xun, dia sudah sok bukan main.

"HUAAAAAA! Lu _gege_! Sun _jiejie_! Tolong aku!"

Eh?

Sun _jiejie_?

Apa maksudnya Yangmei? Huiyue pernah bertemu dengan Yangmei juga?

Lu Xun dan Yangmei... kenapa mereka bisa membuat Huiyue tidak takut? Dan mungkin bukan hanya Huiyue. Tetapi aku! Aku juga!

Apakah karena mereka...

... memiliki cahaya?

"HUIYUEEEEEE!" Seruku kuat-kuat sambil menoleh kiri-kanan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi bocah itu mendengarku atau tidak! Kalau sampai kami berdua terus-menerus ketakutan seperti ini, mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai ini? "Huiyue! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Tolong aku, ya? Huiyue?"

"Hah?" Aku hanya mendengar suara balasannya. "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Pasti bisa! Pasti bisa!" Seruku membalas.

"HAHAHAHA! Dasar bodoh! Bocah seperti ini bisa apa?" Kudengar Yaoguai itu tertawa. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi padanya! "Dia cuma bisa merengek-rengek minta tolong! Apa bisa menghilangkan kabut hitam di matamu itu? Yang bisa menghilangkan kegelapan hanya cahaya!"

Iya... aku tahu itu...

Apa Huiyue, meski hanya sedikit saja, punya kekuatan cahaya?

"Ugh... aku takut..."

"Huiyue!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Jangan dengarkan makhluk jahat itu! Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Lu _gege_ dan Sun _jiejie_!"

Aku hanya tahu aku melakukan itu saja.

Tetapi sesudah itu aku mendengar suara Huiyue. Suara seorang anak kecil pengecut yang memaksakan diri untuk berani. Dan... suara itu bukan hanya menjadi suara yang tidak ada faedahnya saja. Dari kabut hitam ini, aku melihat sebuah cahaya. Sebuah cahaya yang kecil sekali seperti kerlipan bintang, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku tahu posisi Yaoguai itu!

"_Xiao xiao xing xing_!"

Rupanya Yaoguai itu berada di sebelah kiriku!

"Huh! Dasar bocah!" Yaoguai itu...! "Mana mungkin kekuatan seperti itu bisa mengalahkan kami?"

Segera aku melepaskan anak panahku menuju ke arah cahaya kecil itu. Tidak sampai sedetik setelah anak panah itu meluncur, aku mendengar raungan kesakitan Yaoguai itu. Berhasil! Rupanya aku berhasil mengenainya!

"Memang kekuatan cahaya Huiyue masih jauh dibawah dan tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu!" Seruku dengan gagah berani. Heran, saat aku melihat Huiyue, di tengah ketakutannya, mencoba untuk berani, aku pun jadi ikut berani! "Tapi cahaya itu bisa membuatku tahu dimana keberadaanmu sekarang!"

"A-APAAAAAA?"

"Maaf saja. Aku dan Huiyue memang pengecut. Tapi..." Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Yaoguai itu sekarang. Yang pasti, aku memasang senyum yakin sekarang. Hmmm... melihat keberanian Huiyue, melihat keberanianku sendiri, aku jadi mengerti perkataan Lu Xun! "... Ingatlah baik-baik. Seekor burung, sekecil dan selemah apapun dia, asal punya dua sayap, pasti bisa terbang! Sebaliknya, burung sekuat apapun, jika hanya punya satu sayap, akan jatuh(6)!"

Sekali lagi aku mencabut sebatang anak panah. Kali ini, aku memusatkan seluruh kekuatanku pada sebatang anak panah itu! Seranganku yang kali ini harus kena! Aku harus berhasil!

"_Yu zhao shen long!"_

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sesudah itu. Tetapi, kalau memang sesuai harapan, seharusnya sesudah itu kekuatan air yang kukeluarkan dengan menggunakan anak panahku ini akan menjadi seekor naga air yang menyerang Yaoguai itu! Saat aku mendengar seruan Yaoguai itu, aku yakin aku berhasil!

Sesudah Yaoguai itu lenyap, barulah kabut itu hilang dari mataku! Aku bisa kembali melihat!

"ZHOU _JIEJIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

YA TIAN! HUIYUE! Bocah itu jatuh ketika Yaoguai itu sudah tidak ada lagi! Celaka! Aku sudah tidak sempat lagi untuk menolongnya!

Tapi... kan ada seseorang yang menunggu di bawah...?

Rupanya benar saja. Saat aku mendarat dan penampilanku kembali menjadi seperti semula, aku bisa melihat Lu Xun sedang menggendong Huiyue di atas kedua lengannya yang kuat. Syukurlah...! Syukurlah Huiyue baik-baik saja!

"Zhou Ying! Selamat! Kau berhasil!" Seru Lu Xun, diikuti oleh seruan Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu. Wah! Bukan main senangnya aku! Tidak hanya aku bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai itu, tetapi aku juga sekaligus menyelamatkan Huiyue! Aku juga semakin kuat!

Tiba-tiba saja, dari atas aku melihat dua buah bola cahaya jatuh. Yang satu bertuliskan '_shui_' dan yang satu '_ming_'. Bola yang bertuliskan '_shui_' itu langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhku, sementara yang '_ming_' masuk ke dalam tubuh Huiyue. Huiyue... aku tidak menyangka dia sebenarnya sudah punya kekuatan cahaya! Tapi... darimana dia mendapatkannya, ya?

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Zhou Ying! Usaha bagus!" Ujar Zhao Yun.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Zhao Yun."

Syukurlah, kulihat Jiang Wei rupanya sudah mengumpulkan kertas-kertas gambar Huiyue yang tadi diterbangkan Yaoguai itu. Lu Xun juga kelihatannya lega sekali saat melihatku dan Huiyue kembali dengan selamat.

Aduh... aku benar-benar lelah sekali sesudah pertarungan itu...

"Zhou Ying, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau bisa bertarung! Kukira kau hanya putri biasa saja!"

Omongan Zhao Yun kok terasa jauh sekali, ya? Ahhh... pasti ini gara-gara kepalaku makin pusing...

Ughhh... aku terlalu capek... rasanya aku akan pingsan... Tapi, syukurlah semuanya sudah baik-baik saja...

Hal terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum aku jatuh tertidur adalah Zhao Yun yang dengan terkejut langsung menopang tubuhku sebelum aku jatuh ke tanah...

* * *

(1) Feng Qiu Huang adalah sebuah lagu yang ditulis oleh seorang penyair terkenal bernama Sima Xiangru dan istrinya Zhou Wenjun. Waaaah~ saya nggak nyangka bisa menemukan lagu ini~ Mana isinya nyambung banget ama cerita saya~~~ *dinuklir* Kalo bingung, kenapa alasan syair lagu itu ada di Wei adalah, karena marga penulisnya adalah Sima. Mungkin sama dengan Sima Yi jadi saya bikin aja lagu itu ada di Wei~ Wkwkwkw... BTW, kalo ada yang mau tahu lagu ini, silahkan ngomong melalui PM dan akan saya kirimkan Mp3nya ke email anda~

(2) Betapa parahnya sodara kalo nggak tau apa yang sebenernya digambar Huiyue! Huiyue itu kan character yang terinspirasi dari author sedeng penulis FF ini? Yah berhubung author bernama PyroMystic di waktu senggangnya SANGAT SUKA menggambar Lu Xun, jadi yang digambar Huiyue itu ya Lu Xun itu... WAKAKAKAKA! *dinuklir gara2 nggak penting* (neeway kejadian ini terinspirasi dari salah satu extra scene di SLCD. Kan berhubung Huiyue adalah dopplegangernya Hui Na, jadinya kali ini yang mengalami adalah Huiyue~ WAKAKAKA!)

(3) Ini beneran, sodara~ saya nggak bohong... Di arsitek, pas semester 1 saya belajar ngutak-ngatik kotak kayak Huiyue yang autis ini... Baru sesudah itu di semester 2 belajar desain bangunan~

(4) Kalo sodara belajar arsitektur China, filosofi arsitektur China adalah 'satu masa, satu ruang' dimana istana itu ya seperti yang selalu saya jelaskan, akan terpisah-pisah dan biasanya maksimal 3-4 lantai. Kalo istana di negara Eropa sono baru bisa bertingkat-tingkat~ Alasan kenapa arsitektur China pendek adalah karena bahan seperti beton nggak ditemukan di sana, jadi mereka pake kayu. Nah, si Huiyue yang autis nih membayangkan sebuah bangunan yang megah nan tinggi besar kayak bangunan Eropa-Eropa sono~

(5) Kalimat ini sama aja kayak di Chap 56, terinspirasi dari seorang arsitek terkenal bernama Frank L. Wright yang mengatakan: "Aku tidak ingin membuat orang terkagum-kagum pada bangunanku. Aku hanya ingin membuat orang-orang merasa nyaman dalam bangunanku."  
Bagi saya, ini sesuatu yang bener banget! Orang juga harusnya begitu! Menurut saya, sama aja orang seganteng-gantengnya, secantik-cantiknya, sepinter-pinternya, sekaya-kayanya, tapi kehadirannya nggak bisa membuat orang lain nyaman! Makanya itu, saya BENCI SEKALI ama cerita-cerita serial cantik dimana ada seorang cowo yang, sejujurnya, meski pinter, kaya, guanteng, TAPI SOK COOL ABIZ DAN NGGAK PERNAH PEDULI ORANG LAEN, bisa disukai bahkan dikejar-kejar banyak cewe! Ya Tian! Nggak banget deh! Untuk saya, character2 seperti itu SANGAT TIDAK COCOK MENJADI CHARACTER IDOLA, apalagi SEORANG HERO ATO MAIN PROTAGONIST! Bagi saya, seorang Hero ato Main Protagonist tuh nggak perlu pinter or kaya or guanteng/cantik! Yang penting adalah hero itu harus punya hati yang baik n tulus, yang selalu mengharapkan bisa menyenangkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya! Untuk saya, itulah esensi seorang HERO~~~ Dan saya juga berharap kita semua nggak jadi manusia yang mengejar-ngejar ketenaran, kekayaan, ato kepintaran demi bisa bikin orang terkagum-kagum ama kita. Yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana dengan ketenaran, kekayaan, ato kepintaran kita, kita bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitar kita merasa nyaman! Getu~~~ (walah, malah jadi sharing pribadi... wewww...)

(6) Saya terinspirasi dari character image song-nya Lu Xun 'Crimson Wings' pas di baris awal ada kalimat 羽ばたく空を求め この両手をかざし-_habataku sora o motome kono ryoute o kazashi_ yang kalo diterjemahkan dalam Google Translate menjadi SANGAT NGGAK BANGET: "Required two hands holding a fly in the sky...". Kalo saya sih nangkepnya, intinya lirik itu mau ngomong bahwa untuk terbang di langit butuh dua sayap. Bagi saya kalimat itu intinya adalah tentang KERJA SAMA. Nah, kalimat itu saya improvisasi sendiri jadi kayak getu~ XDDDDD *dinuklir*

**~~~SPELL NAME~~~**

WATER SPELL  
_Tian shi xue hua_: Angel's Snowflake  
_Yu zhao shen long_: Yu-Summoned Raindragon

DIVINE SPELL  
_Xiao xiao xing xing_: Little Star (YAP! TEPAT SEKALI! SODARA MEMANG JENIUS! SPELL YANG NGGAK BANGET INI BERASAL DARI SEBUAH LAGU YANG DIKARANG WOLFGANG AMADEUS MOZART PAS BERUMUR LIMA TAON YANG BERJUDUL "**TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR**"!)

***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*** Anyway, mungkin sodara nggak menyadari. Di chap sebelumnya, kan Yan Lu yang tarung dan tag team ama Yangmei. Kalo di chap ini, Zhou Ying dan Huiyue tag team melawan Yaoguai laen lagi. Hohoho~ Yah pokoknya bergantian... Habis ini tinggal menunggu kapan gilirannya Jiang Wei~~~ trus Zhao Yun. WAKAKAKAKA! *ketawa maniak abis itu dinuklir* ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Wokey~ Sekian untuk chap ini. Kalo sodara merasa asing dengan Xiahu Long, silahkan baca forum di Koei Lovers Indonesia d bagian Dynasty Warriors di topic berjudul 'Mega OC Madness' dan cari info selengkap-lengkapnya tentang Xiahou Long...


	61. Missing You

HUAAAAAAAA! HUAAAAAAAA! SAYA BENER2 MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA, SODARA! HUAAAAAAA! SAYA TELAT UPDATE! HUAAAAAAAAAA! *nangis2 gaje abis itu dinuklir* Hixxx... saya janji nggak akan mengulangi, sodara... Hixxx...

**~~~Reply Review~~~**

**IXA Cross**: Wewww... ya pasti kuat Yaka, lah... Dan tenang aja... ampe dunia kiamat Huiyue bakal tetep jadi pengecut sama seperti author yang nulis cerita ini... =P *dinuklir*

**Tenkuryuu**: WAKAKAKAKA! Emang begitulah kelakuan seekor kuda durhaka~ Hmmmm... Tentang Yangmei, sebenernya nggak juga, sih... Yah, silahkan dibaca aja~ XDDDD

**black roses 00**: Uwaaaahhh... makasih... *nangis terharu abis itu dinuklir*

**Fang2**: Hohohoho~ sama2... XDDDDD Yah, emang beginilah karena Huiyue kan nge-fans abis ama yang namanya Lu Xun~ XDDDDD

**Putri**: Nggak~ Lu Xun dkk nggak bakal balikn ke Wei~ Wkwkwk... Ohoooo~ makasih banget tapi itu sebenernya bukan kata2 original dari saya BTW... XDDDD Wuah! o.O Wewww... saya sumpah nggak sengaja pake cicak! Swear! Sebenernya inspirasinya gini: saya punya adik sepupu yang takut banget ama kecoak dan selalu jerat-jerit manggil saya kalo ketemu kecoak. Nah, saya nggak takut kecoak~ Dari situ idenya kenapa kok saya pengen bikin Zhou Ying takut kecoak, trus Yangmei yang selalu jadi super hero (jadi saya lebih condong ke Yangmei-nya). Nah, awalnya saya juga mau pake kecoak... tapi saya takut menyinggung seseorang *lirik Lu Bu abis itu dimusou-rage seketika*

**Rudolf Rayquaza**: Wah, makasih reviewnya~ Anouuuu~ kalo mau liat Zhou Ying ama Yan Lu, silahkan check FB saya~~~

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Makasih~ XDDDD WOGH~ saya sumpah nggak ada maksud pas milih cicak! Mestinya saya mau pilih kecoak tapi takut ama... *tunjuk Lu Bu abis itu di musou rage lagi* Wuaaah~ Huiyue mendewo tunggu taon kodok~ XDDDDD

**Bos**: I have defeated an officer!

BTW, sebelum sodara membaca, saya mau mengingatkan bahwa: chap ini beneran nggak penting buanget, sodara! Nggak penting buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaanget! Kepentingan chap ini sebenarnya cuma:  
1. Menunjukkan seberapa *coret*autisnya saya*coret* saya mulai bingung mau menulis apa. Emang udah saya bikin plotnya, sih... cuma belum tahu bagaimana cara menuangkannya dalam bentuk kata-kata...  
2. Menunjukkan seberapa sibuknya saya MESKI SAYA UDAH LIBUR! Pasalnya, untuk 17 hari lamanya, papa mama saya pergi ke China. Maka, pekerjaan papa saya (yakni mengurusi proyek, bayar tukang, dan segala hal nggak penting lainnya) diserahkan pada saya karena katanya saya harus belajar untuk kerja. Padahal, sodara tau sendiri kan kalo saya ini *coret*autis*coret* masih belum berpengalaman?  
3. Menunjukkan seberapa *coret*alaynya cerita ini ampe bikin ilfil alias _ilang-feeling_*coret* romancenya si Lu Xun n Yangmei di cerita ini.

Kesimpulannya, kalau mood sodara sedang nggak enak hari ini, ato kalo sodara lagi benci sama saya, mending jangan baca ketimbang menyesal~

Terserah sodara mau baca ato nggak~ yang jelas saya udah kasih peringatan loh, ya~~~

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

Sudah lewat tengah hari. Horeeee! Aku hebat! Belum sampai sore hari, aku sudah melewati kota Pei Ling! Horeee! Sekarang, aku sudah masuk hutan di sebelah timur dari kota tersebut.

Benar-benar ajaib! Hutan ini ditumbuhi dengan pohon-pohon buah _Dao_ yang luar biasa lebatnya di musim semi ini! Benar-benar menakjubkan sekali pohon-pohon ini dapat bertumbuh tanpa disiram. Dan lebih hebat lagi, buah-buahan yang menyegarkan dan ranum itu tidak diambil orang-orang yang serakah.

Yahhh... aku sih memang memanjat dan mengambil beberapa buah. Tapi aku tidak serakah! Aku memang ingin mengambilnya karena aku lapar!

Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati cahaya matahari musim semi yang hangat, sekaligus makan buah Dao yang menyegarkan dan nikmat ini! Hmmmm... benar-benar menyenangkan sekali! Seperti di surga rasanya! Nah, sementara aku sedang asyik-asyiknya makan untuk mengisi perutku yang kelaparan ini, tidak sengaja tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang berbulu.

Hiiiyyy... geli...

Saat aku menoleh, kulihat seekor kelinci hutan berwarna abu-abu kecoklatan yang yang juga sedang menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang bulat besar seperti kelereng. Kelinci hutan yang sangat gemuk dan menggemaskan...

Huaaahhh... kalau lapar seperti ini, di depanku aku seolah melihat kelinci panggang...

Tapi...

... KELINCI PANGGANGKU MELARIKAN DIRI!

"Hei! Kembali ke sini! Aku tidak akan memakanmu, kok! Aku cuma bercanda!" Seruku sambil mengejar kelinci gemuk itu. Padahal... aku bohong juga, sih... Mendapat kelinci segemuk itu, lumayan juga hitung-hitung menjadi ransum darurat.

Sial... Sial! Sial! SIAAAAAALLLLL! Bagaimana aku, Sun Yangmei seorang putri Wu yang lincah, pemberani, tangkas, cepat, lihai, dan gesit ini bisa kalah cepat dengan seekor kelinci hutan yang segemuk itu? Masakan aku lebih gemuk ketimbang kelinci itu? Yang benar saja!

"HUAAAAAAAHHHHH...!" Seruku penuh kekesalan sambil menjatuhkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon sesudah kecapekan mengejar kelinci tak tahu diri itu. Dasar kelinci sialan! Daripada dia malang-melintang tidak jelas di hutan seperti itu, kan lebih baik dia ditangkap? Dengan demikian dia lebih berguna karena telah menjadi asupan gizi untukku yang sedang mengadakan misi besar ini! Aduhhh... kakiku sampai pegal begini, ini semua gara-gara kelinci brengsek itu!

Dan sekarang, si kelinci masih sembunyi-sembunyi melihatku dari balik sebuah pohon, seolah-olah ingin bilang padaku, 'hei, kau sudah menyerah, ya? Ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa!'

Ah, sudahlah! Masa bodoh dengan kelinci itu!

...

Kelinci, ya?

Aku hanya bisa menatap kelinci itu tanpa berkedip. Tapi tatapan mataku bukan tatapan bernafsu lapar seperti tadi. Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan... yah... dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti seperti apa. Yang pasti aku memandangi kelinci itu cukup lama. Anehnya, dia sendiri tidak melarikan diri dariku.

Mau tahu apa yang kulihat?

Kalau melihat binatang-bintang seperti itu, apalagi jika aku sudah bersusah payah mendekatinya, aku jadi teringat akan...

... akan Lu Xun.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia sangat amat disukai oleh binatang, tidak peduli binatang jinak atau binatang liar seperti kelinci itu. Sementara aku... aku bingung sekali, kenapa binatang-binatang itu tidak mau mendekat padaku, ya?

Entah hanya halusinasiku atau tidak, aku melihat Lu Xun keluar dari balik sebuah pohon. Lu Xun yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat aku sayangi itu menghampiri kelinci tadi sambil berlari-lari kecil, sementara kelinci itu juga tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun menghampirinya. Kemudian ia berlutut, membuka tangannya dan membiarkan kelinci itu melompat ke kedua tangannya yang menengadah, sebelum dengan hati-hati dan lembut memeluknya.

Lu Xun...

Benar-benar aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya dan melihatnya lagi. Namun aku tahu perjuangan panjangku ini belum selesai. Aku akan bertumbuh dan menjadi hebat, kemudian pada saat itulah kami akan mengalahkan T'an Mo bersama-sama! Kalau sudah begitu, aku selamanya akan bersama-sama dengannya...

Tapi... aku sangat-sangat kangen padanya... setidaknya untuk saat ini...

Aku menjatuhkan punggungku untuk bersandar pada pohon itu lagi.

Kalau memikirkan tentang Lu Xun, aku jadi merasa sangat bodoh. Yah, kuakui memang aku sangat amat bodoh, tapi suka berlagak pintar di depan banyak orang. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sekali! Aku merasa aku ini tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ada di kepala Lu Xun! Padahal... padahal... bukankah aku ini orang yang paling disayanginya? Tapi... kenapa aku bisa tidak mengerti apapun tentang Lu Xun, ya? Apa memang aku ini kelewat bodoh? Atau mungkin orang lain juga tidak akan mengerti dia?

Ughhh...! Kenapa aku menangis, sih? Benar-benar aku cengeng sekali!

Tapi...

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis? Tidak salah, kan?

Aku memeluk kedua lututku erat-erat.

Di kepalaku aku teringat kembali kejadian di malam tahun baru itu. Bodoh... bodoh benar aku... Kenapa aku bisa sebegitu jahatnya padanya? Bahkan bukan hanya malam itu, sebelum-sebelumnya pun, entah bagaimana jahatnya aku padanya. Aku sudah berkali-kali membuatnya sedih, terluka, kecewa...

Bagaimana aku bisa menyakitinya sekejam itu? Apa salahnya padaku?

Dan... dan kenapa dia masih bisa memaafkanku?

"Lu Xun... maaf, ya...? Maafkan aku..." Gumamku sesenggukan sambil menyeka airmataku.

Tiba-tiba saja, sementara aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sebuah tangan terulur dan menggenggam bahuku!

"WHOAAAAAAAA!"

"_Zuan Mi_! Ada apa kau sampai kaget begitu?" Astaga! Ya Tian! Ternyata _Tai Yin_! Kenapa kedatangan_nya_ selalu mengagetkanku begini? Huah! Kalau punya seorang diri lagi yang kemunculannya mengejutkan seperti ini, cepat lambat aku akan mati karena jantungan! Tapi... eh, ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun pernah kaget karena kemunculan _Tai Yang_ tidak, ya?

Aku menoleh ke arah _Tai Yin_ yang tersenyum manis, bahkan lebih manis daripada buah _Dao_ yang sedang kumakan. Heee... saat melihat _Tai Yin_, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti bercermin. Bedanya hanyalah rambutku pendek, sementara rambut _Tai Yin_ panjang bergelombang. "_Tai Yin_! Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba begitu!" Seruku sambil mencak-mencak karena marah.

_Tai Yin_ hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Lho? Habis, kau kelihatan sedih begitu..." Jawab_nya_ dengan suara pelan sambil duduk di sebelahku. "Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa menangis? Dan luka di pipimu itu kenapa?" Tanya_nya_ bertubi-tubi sambil memegang pipiku yang masih berdarah.

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKIT TAHU, _TAI YIIIIIIIIINNNNNN_!" Huaaa... huaaa... ternyata luka ini masih terasa saja... Sial... ini semua gara-gara aku begitu inginnya bertemu dengan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Ah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal bertemu dengan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu! _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu benar-benar cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari dugaanku! Dia juga kuat, pintar bertarung, baik hati, bahkan punya ciuman yang sangat manjur seperti ciuman mama! Benar-benar seorang putri kebanggan Shu! Orang-orang Shu harus bangga punya putri sepertinya! Sementara orang-orang Wu... Yah, kupikir mereka kecewa bukan main karena punya putri sepertiku...

Aduh, kenapa jadi memikirkan orang lain yang bukan-bukan, sih? Aku ini seperti manusia autis saja...

"Aa-aahhh... M-maaf, _Zuan Mi_..." Ujar _Tai Yin_ cepat-cepat dengan gaya heboh bukan main. "Benar-benar susah, ya? Kalau tidak ada _Zuan Jin_, tidak ada yang bisa menyembukan..."

_Zuan Jin_, ya...?

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Lu Xun..."

"Ohhh... jadi, sedari tadi kau memikirkan _Zuan Jin_ terus, ya?" Tanya _Tai Yin_, menanyakan hal yang SUDAH SANGAT AMAT PASTI!

"Tentu saja! Mau siapa lagi memangnya?" Jawabku sambil sewot sendiri. ARGHHHHH! Kenapa _Tai Yin_ bodoh dan tidak peka begini? Memangnya _dia_ tidak pernah memikirkan _Tai Yang_ sampai sepertiku begini apa? Benar-benar diriku yang seorang lagi...! Sama lambannya dan tidak pekanya sepertiku!

_Tai Yin_ mengangguk, seolah masih tidak sadar aku sudah sewot bukan buatan. "Ohhh... begitu..." Gumam_nya_. "Yahhh... aku tahu memang lukamu sakit. Tapi _Zuan Jin_ kan tidak ada di sini... Kau tahan sedikit, ya? Beberapa hari lagi pasti sembuh..."

GROAAAAAARRRRRR! Aku sewot benar rasanya! "_TAI YIIIIIIIN_! Kau kira aku ini apa? Kau kira aku cuma memikirkan Lu Xun gara-gara dia bisa menyembuhkanku? Itu saja?" Tanyaku nyaris berteriak sangking kesalnya aku pada _Tai Yin_ ini! "Aku kan tidak seperti kau yang sayang _Tai Yang_ cuma gara-gara dia bisa menyembuhkanmu saja! ARGGGGHHHH...!"

_Tai Yin_ memiringkan kepala_nya_, seolah berusaha mencerna kata-kataku yang luar biasa cepat.

Tuh, kan? Sudah kubilang... _Tai Yin_ memang lamban dan tidak peka.

"KURANG AJAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! APA KAU BILANG, _ZUAN MI_?" Balas si _Tai Yin_ dengan kesewotan yang sama denganku sebelumnya. Langsung dengan seenak perut sendiri _Tai Yin_ mencubit kedua pipiku keras-keras! "Aku ini benar-benar sayang pada Feng! Tahu, tidak? Tahu, tidak? TAHU, TIDAAAAAAK?"

"AIYAAAAAAAAAA! PIPIKU!" Seruku kuat-kuat sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cubitan _Tai Yin_ yang sangat tidak manusiawi menyakitkannya. Astaga... astaga... ASTAGA... Ya Tian...! Celaka! Rasanya sakit benar sampai seolah langit runtuh menimpaku! Benar-benar aku ini manusia yang paling tidak kuat menahan sakit! Ughhhh...

Sakit...

Aku... tidak tahan sakit, ya...?

Sambil tetap mengusap-usap pipiku, pandangan mataku jatuh ke tanah. "_Tai Yin_..."

"Iya?" Tanya_nya_ dengan bibir cemberut. "Maaf, ya? Aku tidak sengaja..." _Dia_ bergumam dan baru meneruskan setelah melihat aku mengangguk. "Kau sedang memikirkan _Zuan Jin_, kan? Kalau kau mau, ceritakan saja padaku..." _Tai Yin_ dengan senyum prihatin memandangku, kemudian meletakkan tangan_nya_ di bahku.

Aku menggigit bibir. "_Tai Yin_..." Mulailah aku menceritakan isi hatiku pada_nya_. Tentunya sambil mati-matian menahan tangis yang memaksakan diri untuk keluar ini. "_Tai Yin_... tadi saat kau mencubit pipiku yang berdarah ini, entah kenapa, aku jadi memikirkan Lu Xun..."

_Tai Yin_ tidak mengatakan apapun, seolah memberiku isyarat untuk meneruskan ceritaku.

"Aku ini tidak kuat sekali menahan sakit... Dan Lu Xun tahu itu..." Lanjutku dengan suara tersendat-sendat. Bodoh... sehebat apapun aku menahan tangis, sepertinya usahaku itu sia-sia. Bukan hanya karena memang airmataku sudah memaksakan diri untuk keluar, tetapi _Tai Yin_ kan juga diriku yang seorang lagi yang tahu pikiranku? "_Tai Yin_... aku membayangkan... pipiku sakit begini, padahal cuma karena luka gores sekecil ini... Sementara Lu Xun... Lu Xun..."

"_Zuan Mi_," Tiba-tiba saja _Tai Yin_ memotong ucapanku. _Dia_ menatap dalam-dalam kedua mataku yang warnanya persis seperti warna mata_nya_. Wajah_nya_ berubah sedih. "Kau ingin menangis, ya? Kalau kau ingin, menangis saja tidak apa-apa, kok..."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak mau! Aku kan bukan orang cengeng!"

"Siapa bilang kalau kau menangis, lalu kau cengeng?" Tanya _Tai Yin_. "Kau saja yang aneh! Padahal _Zuan Jin_, dia sendiri pernah menangis di depan Feng!"

Eh...? Lu Xun pernah menangis di depan _Tai Yang_?

"Benarkah?"

_Tai Yin_ mengangguk.

"Eh...?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Itu kan sangat memalukan sekali..."

"Memalukan apanya?" Balas _Tai Yin_ sambil mendengus. "Feng dan aku tahu kalau _Zuan Jin_ dan kau adalah manusia biasa! Pasti bisa bahkan sering menangis sedih! Menangis itu bagus, kok! Menangis itu tandanya kau punya hati... dan kelenjar airmata!" Tukas_nya_ seperti mengguruiku sementara aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Dan lagi..." Suara _Tai Yin_ melembut. "Kalau kau bilang menangis itu memalukan, sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak memalukan. Ada yang jauh lebih memalukan daripada itu..."

"Hah?"

"Yang jauh lebih memalukan dari itu..." Wajah _Tai Yin_ seketika berubah. Dia kelihatan sedih sekali. "Dan kau juga bilang tentang malam tahun baru itu, kan? Yahhh... yang jauh lebih menyakitkan untuk _Zuan Jin_ daripada kesakitan di tubuhnya, dan juga jauh lebih memalukan daripada sekedar menangis adalah... adalah..."

_Tai Yin_ tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

_Dia_ kelihatan sedih bukan main. Dan aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sementara _ia_ memelukku. Aku tahu _Tai Yin_ juga pasti sedang mengalirkan airmata sekarang. Padahal... padahal Lu Xun sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi... kalau mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai membuatnya seperti itu... aku... aku...

"Aku tahu..." Desahku sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. "Yang paling menyakitkan... untuk Lu Xun... kalau harus dibuang seperti itu oleh _Tai Yang_, kan...? Dia membawa-bawa kegelapanku seperti itu... sampai-sampai..."

Ughhh... aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi... Aku gagal sepenuhnya memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Lu Xun saat itu. Kalau hanya dilukai tubuhnya, tidak mungkin Lu Xun yang sekuat itu bisa sampai ketakutan begitu. Waktu itu... waktu itu aku ingat... sesudah _Tai Yang_ meninggalkan Lu Xun sendirian, Lu Xun menangis, kan? Dan tangisannya itu tidak main-main...! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti itu sebelumnya! Bahkan... bahkan sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat seorang pun menangis dengan penuh kesedihan, kesendirian, dan ketakutan seperti itu...!

Dengan kegelapan yang dibawanya itu, yang membuat matanya tidak bisa melihat cahaya, Yaoguai-yaoguai keparat itu malah makin mempermalukannya di depan _Tai Yang_! Kenapa? Aku benar-benar heran... kenapa _Tai Yang_ tidak melakukan apa-apa saat dirinya yang seorang lagi diperlakukan seperti itu?

"_Tai Yin_..." Aku meremas bahu_nya_ kuat-kuat. "Apa Lu Xun pernah berbuat salah pada _Tai Yang_? Tidak pernah, kan? Dan _Tai Yang_ sendiri, apa dia benci pada Lu Xun?" Tanyaku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau memang tidak, kenapa... kenapa malam itu _Tai Yang_ tidak melakukan apapun...?" Aku mengigit bibir kuat-kuat sampai terasa sakit, tetapi sudah tidak kupedulikan lagi. "Kenapa dia begitu kejam pada Lu Xun? KENAPA!"

"Bodoh kau, _Zuan Mi_..." Jawab _Tai Yin_ dengan suara_nya_ yang tersendat-sendat. "Mana mungkin _Zuan Jin_ pernah berbuat salah pada Feng? Pada orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya saja, dia berusaha untuk berbuat baik. Apalagi pada dirinya yang seorang lagi..." _Dia_ berhenti sejenak, menatap dalam-dalam mataku. "Sementara Feng, dia itu benar-benar sayang pada _Zuan Jin_! Bahkan dia sayang pada _Zuan Jin_, jauh lebih daripada aku sayang padamu!"

Aku menutup mata sambil memalingkan wajah. "Jadi... kenapa...?"

"Karena Feng benci dengan kegelapan! Benar-benar benci sekali! Kegelapan itu membutakan, menyiksa, menyakitkan, dan hanya mendatangkan hal-hal buruk saja!" Jawab _Tai Yin_ nyaris menjerit, seolah _dia_ sendiri sedang menyampaikan perasaan _Tai Yang_ melalui mulut_nya_. Aku sendiri bisa merasakan kebenciannya pada kegelapan. "_Zuan Mi_! Apa kau pernah membayangkan betapa marahnya Feng saat melihatmu, dengan kekuatan kegelapanmu, menyiksa _Zuan Jin_ selama ini?"

Aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya. Jadi aku hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu..." Lanjut _Tai Yin_ dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Apa kau bisa membayangkan perasaannya saat dia melihat _Zuan Jin_ sedikit demi sedikit membawa kegelapanmu? Sampai pada akhirnya dia sendiri berubah menjadi kegelapan?"

Iya... aku tahu itu... _Tai Yang_ sendiri waktu itu berkata bahwa memang mereka sudah sepakat untuk melakukan ini... Sepakat bahwa Lu Xun harus membawa kegelapanku...

Ughhh... aku tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya saat keputusan itu dibuat...

_Tai Yin_ tiba-tiba saja memelukku. "_Zuan Mi_! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Feng yang harus menutup mata, telinga, dan hatinya untuk dirinya yang seorang lagi! Bahkan membuangnya!" Serunya. "Jangankan Feng yang sangat amat sayang pada _Zuan Jin_, aku saja tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau harus membuangmu!"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat. Matahari yang bersinar dengan cerahnya di atas seolah tidak mau bersimpati dengan kami. Tetapi saja memancarkan cahayanya yang terang itu.

Apakah matahari itu sedang berkata pada kami untuk tidak menangis? Dan melupakan apa yang sudah berlalu?

Matahari itu... sedang tersenyumkah?

"Aku juga... tidak bisa, _Tai Yin_..." Balasku. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan Lu Xun yang dibuang seperti itu oleh _Tai Yang_... Aku tidak mau, dan tidak bisa..."

"Sesuatu yang bisa dipikirkan, sebaiknya dipikirkan! Tetapi kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipikirkan, sebaiknya tidak perlu dipikirkan!"

Eh...?

Suara itu...? Dan kata-kata itu... bukankah itu kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan...

...Lu Xun?

Segera aku berbalik dengan mata melebar.

Ya Tian! Mimpikah aku? Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini? Lu Xun! Ini gila! Aku melihat laki-laki yang sangat aku sayangi di depan mataku! T-tapi... bagaimana... Bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku, bukankah kami akan bertemu kalau nanti kami akan bertarung melawan T'an Mo? Kenapa Lu Xun bisa berada di sini?

Aku cuma bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil menatapnya yang makin mendekat ke arahku.

Lu Xun... ada di sini...?

"Meimei..."

Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di depan mulutku. Ini... tidak bisa dipercaya...!

Aku hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat rambut coklatnya yang lembut tertiup-tiup semilir angin musim semi yang hangat. Wajahnya yang tersenyum, dengan mata emasnya yang bening seperti air menatapku. Langkah kakinya makin mendekatiku...

"Lu Xun..." Ughhhh... bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Memang aku bodoh! Memang aku _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi! Kenapa justru di saat menyenangkan seperti ini, aku malah menangis? Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Pokoknya aku harus tersenyum!

Jadi, aku tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi langsung berdiri, berlari sekencang yang kakiku bisa, kemudian memeluk Lu Xun seerat mungkin yang aku bisa. Kami berdua terjatuh, tetapi persetan dengan itu! Aku sudah benar-benar-benar-benar kanget padanya sampai aku merasa tidak apa-apa langit runtuh menimpa kepalaku asal aku bisa bertemu dengannya!

"LU XUUUUUUUUUN! Kau rupanya ada di sini!" Seruku tepat di telinganya. Bodoh... pasti telinganya akan sakit sekali...

"Nggg... _Zuan Mi_...?"

"Ya, _Tai Yin_?"

"Suaramu benar-benar keras, rasanya bisa menggemparkan seluruh isi hutan..." Kata _Tai Yin_ yang kulihat sedang menutup kupingnya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan _Zuan Jin_..."

Aku cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sebentar menatap _Tai Yin_, sebentar menatap laki-laki di bawahku yang sudah melihat bintang-bintang karena telah mendengar suaraku yang terlampau melebihi batas-batas manusiawi kerasnya.

Tak berapa lama, laki-laki itu bangun. Dengan ekspresi shock bukan main, ditambah kekaguman dan ketakjuban yang sangat tidak masuk akal hebohnya, dia bertanya dengan rasa penasaran menggunung. "_Nü-shi_ hebat sekali! Tahu dari mana kalau aku bukan _linggongzi_?"

EEEEEHHHHHHHHH?

Aku sampai tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa...

"Nggg..." _Tai Yin_ menunjuk sesuatu yang dibawa laki-laki yang tampangnya mirip sekali dengan Lu Xun itu. "Setahuku, senjata yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh _Zuan Jin_ itu pedang. Bukan busur dan anak panah seperti petualang begitu. Setahuku yang membawa itu hanya Jian Bing saja..."

Jian Bing?

Jian Bing... roh pelindung Wu? Si Harimau Putih?

"Astaga! Bodoh benar aku! SIAAAAAAAAALLLLLL! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

Orang yang dulu pernah kutemui saat melarikan diri dari Jian Ye? Yang pada saat itu belum kusadari sebagai roh pelindung Wu?

"Wah... wah... kenapa kau ada di Shu, Jian Bing? Dan kenapa kau menyamar jadi _Zuan Jin_?"

Salah satu _Si Xiang_ yang adalah teman baik Lu Xun? Teman baik _Tai Yang_? Teman baik _Tai Yin_? Dan mestinya teman baikku juga?

"Pertanyaan pertama, yah, kupikir kan tidak apa-apa. Kalau Meng Zhang sampai malang melintang di Wei, kenapa aku tidak? Dan pertanyaan kedua, karena aku pikir _linggongzi_ pasti sedih kalau melihat _ling'ai_ menangis terus. Jadi, aku ingin membuat _ling'ai_ tersenyum dengan cara ini!"

Dan kalau tidak salah... dia ini kan _Si Xiang_ yang paling ceria dan selalu ada saja tingkahnya?

"Oh begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu sebuah saran, Jian Bing..."

Aku mengambil sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar sementara makhluk brengsek itu menghampiri _Tai Yin_ tanpa memperhatikanku sama sekali.

"Apa itu, _nü-shi_?"

"Lain kali jangan muncul dengan wujud _Zuan Jin_, ya?" Kata _Tai Yin_. "Tuh lihat... _Zuan Mi_ kelihatan marah sekali sampai telinganya berasap..."

"Hah?"

"HEEEEAAAAAAAA! TERIMA INI!"

Nah, ini meyakinkanku bahwa makhluk di depanku ini memang bukan Lu Xun. Lu Xun lihai sekali, sih! Dulu aku sering sekali melemparinya dengan batu, tetapi tidak pernah ada satupun yang kena! Malah dia bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah! Sekarang, kalau si brengsek ini bisa terkena seranganku dengan telak, berarti pasti dia bukan Lu Xun...

_Tai Yin_ melihat adegan yang nyaris seperti adegan pembunuhan di depan_nya_ itu seketika kaget bukan buatan. "_Zuan Mi_ kalau marah mengerikan, ya?"

"TENTU SAJAAAAAAAA!" GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! Kalau seandainya aku harimau seperti _Si Xiang_ laknat satu ini, tentu aku sudah mengaum sekeras-kerasnya! "Aku kira aku bertemu dengan Lu Xun sungguhan! Ternyata hanya seorang Jian Bing yang sama sekali tidak penting, tidak jelas, heboh, berlebihan, sok tahu, sok baik hati, sok pintar, sukanya cari perhatian, manja dan...!"

"Enak saja bilang yang jelek-jelek tentang aku!"

Nah, sekarang Harimau Putih itu sudah baik-baik saja. Oh, dan dia sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya yang seperti petualang itu, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna putih seluruhnya begitu pula dengan pakaiannya. Kalau dia sampai berani tidak kembali ke wujud aslinya, aku akan benar-benar merajamnya dengan batu...

Aku memonyongkan bibir. "Apa maksudmu menyamar menjadi Lu Xun? Keterlaluan sekali!"

"Lho? Kau kan bersedih! Jadi aku hanya ingin menghiburmu!" Jian Bing berusaha membela diri.

Aku langsung menuding _Tai Yin_. "_Tai Yin_ juga sedih! Kenapa kau memilih muncul dalam wujud Lu Xun daripada _Tai Yang_?"

Jian Bing mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Oh iya... benar juga... kenapa tidak kepikiran, ya...?"

APAAAAAAAA? GROAAAAARRRRR! JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU? Jian Bing dengan gaya tololnya bisa-bisanya memberi jawaban seperti itu! Ah, tapi memang dia tolol bukan buatan, sih! Aku kesal bukan buatan dibuatnya! Rasanya ingin sekali _Si Xiang_ ini kulempar ke laut dan dijadikan makanan ikan paus saja! Kalau sudah begitu, maka pasti Wu akan mendapat roh pelindung yang lebih pintar dan lebih berotak daripada si Jian Bing ini!

"Aku, atas nama seluruh Wu, tidak sudi mengakuimu yang bodoh dan tak berotak ini sebagai roh pelindung Wu!" Seruku sambil mencak-mencak heboh bukan main.

Jian Bing tidak mau kalah. Dia membalas. "Dan aku, juga atas nama seluruh Wu, tidak sudi mengakuimu yang bodoh dan tak berotak ini sebagai putri Wu!"

ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! BISA-BISANYA DIA BERKATA BEGITU! SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!

Tapi, memang benar sih aku juga bodoh... Yah, seorang roh pelindung bodoh diletakkan di kerajaan yang memiliki putri bodoh pula... Memang Wu ini tempat yang sangat malang, ya...

"Jian Bing," _Tai Yin_ menyahut. "ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Feng sebelumnya?"

Nah, makhluk bodoh ini, daripada langsung menjawab, malah bertanya balik. "Lho? Memangnya kenapa _nü-shi _bertanya begitu? Apa _nü-shi _mengkhawatirkan keadaan _xun-jue_?"

Aku yang sudah sewot bukan kepalang langsung membentak. "Tentu saja _Tai Yin_ khawatir!"

"Benar itu!" _Tai Yin_ ikut mengangguk kuat-kuat. Sesudah itu, dia menunduk dalam-dalam sampai wajahnya tidak kelihatan. "Karena... nggg..." _Dia_ terdiam sejenak. Nah, ini yang membuat baik aku dan Jian Bing menunggu lanjutannya. Semakin ditunggu, _Tai Yin_ malah kelihatan semakin gugup saja! "... waktu itu aku melihatnya sedih sekali kehilangan _Zuan Jin_... Memang benar sih _Zuan Jin_ sekarang sudah kembali, tetapi aku khawatir kalau-kalau Feng masih sedih... Selama ini, belum pernah aku melihatnya sedih sampai seperti itu..."

Ohhhh... jadi begitu...

_Tai Yin_ mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh...

Jian Bing terlihat murung untuk sesaat. Suaranya jadi pelan sekali saat menjawab _Tai Yin_. "Kalau tentang _xun-jue_..." Harimau Putih itu mendesah panjang. "_Xun-jue_ memang sekarang sudah tidak sedih lagi. Tapi, selama-lamanya ingatan _xun-jue_ saat dia harus membuang _linggongzi _tidak akan pernah bisa terhapus... Bagaimanapun, itu adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana _xun-jue_ dan _linggongzi_ tidak bersama-sama..."

Memang benar. Ternyata _Tai Yang_ benar-benar sedih bukan main saat harus kehilangan Lu Xun, ya?

Tidak terasa, kami jadi terdiam lagi dalam keheningan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Jian Bing yang paling tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, langsung menceriakan suasana. "Oh, iya, _nü-shi_!" Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah kotak emas yang sangat indah! Di permukaannya bertaburan kaca warna-warni yang memantulkan cahaya. Sungguh indah sekali! "Beberapa hari lalu, aku sempat bertemu dengan _xun-jue_! _Xun-jue_ menitipkan padaku ini! Silahkan dibuka, _nü-shi_!"

Aku jadi penasaran dan melihat dari dekat. _Tai Yin_ sendiri menerimanya dengan rasa senang sekaligus rasa penasaran yang tidak terbendung lagi. Melihat ini, Jian Bing jadi tersenyum lebaaaaaar sekali!

"Aduuuuuhhhh... aku penasaran..." Gumamku sambil menunggu _Tai Yin_ membuka kotak itu. "_Tai Yang_ memberi _Tai Yin_ hadiah apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu... akan kubuka sekarang, ya?"

_Tai Yin_ pun dengan perlahan dan hati-hati membuka kotak emas itu. Baik aku dan Jian Bing sampai tegang ingin tahu apa isinya.

Dan mau tahu apa isinya?

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi bagian dalam kotak itu bercahaya terang sekali! Kemudian puluhan bahkan ratusan burung dan kupu-kupu entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari kotak emas itu! Burung-burung dan kupu-kupu itu memiliki warna yang sangat amat indah! Saat mereka terbang mengitari kami bertiga, cahaya berwarna pelangi juga ikut mengitari kami! Burung dan kupu-kupu itu ada yang langsung beterbangan dengan bebas, ada pula yang hinggap di kepala dan tangan kami, ada pula yang berkicau dengan indahnya. Waaahhhh...

"Indah sekali..." Gumam _Tai Yin_. Entah sangking senangnya atau malah sedih, _Tai Yin_ malah terlihat akan menangis! "Ini... sama seperti dulu, ya?"

Jian Bing mengangguk. "Iya! _Xun-jue_ bilang, kan sudah beribu-ribu tahun sejak _nü-shi _tidak mendapat hadiah apapun. Padahal, untuk _xun-jue_, satu hari tidak memberikan _nü-shi _hadiah saja rasanya seperti ingin mati. Jadi, _xun-jue_ memberikan ini untuk _nü-shi._" Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum lebar penuh semangat. Uwaaaahhh... aku tidak menyangka ternyata _Tai Yang_ bisa begitu romantis, ya? Kalau begitu, seharunya Lu Xun yang dirinya yang seorang lagi juga bisa seromantis itu!

"Oh iya! _Xun-jue_ juga bilang, lain kali kalau _nü-shi_ ingin melihat burung, lebih baik bilang langsung pada _xun-jue_ saja! Jangan langsung pergi seperti saat itu! Kan berbahaya!" Lanjut Jian Bing lagi. "_Xun-jue_ sangat sedih lho pada saat _nü-shi _bertindak seolah _nü-shi_ tidak butuh _xun-jue_..."

Oh iya... aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah, yang menyebabkan _Tai Yin _berhasil masuk dalam perangkap T'an Mo adalah karena pada saat itu _Tai Yin_ ingin pergi bermain dengan burung sendirian. Padahal biasanya kalau kemana-mana, _Tai Yin_ akan minta ditemani _Tai Yang_ dulu...

Yahhh... seperti aku dulu, ya?

Mungkin... mungkin saja, sih... mungkin Lu Xun juga sama. Maksudku, dulu waktu kecil kan aku suka sekali mengajak Lu Xun bermain bersama, pokoknya melakukan segala sesuatu bersama, deh! Aku kadang berpikir, apa mungkin Lu Xun merasa terganggu, ya? Hmmm... mungkin... mungkin sebenarnya Lu Xun ada perasaan seperti itu. Tapi, sesudah itu dia akan merasa sedih...

"Oh, iya, Jian Bing!" Aku menukas. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Apa dia memberikan hadia untukku juga?" Tanyaku sambil harap-harap cemas. Kan nelangsa sekali aku kalau _Tai Yin_ mendapat sesuatu, sementara aku tidak? Padahal, aku kangen pada Lu Xun sama dengan _Tai Yin_ kangen pada _Tai Yang_!

Sayangnya, jawaban Jian Bing tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia menjawab. "Nggg... sejujurnya, aku tidak bertemu dengan _linggongzi_... aku hanya bertemu dengan _xun-jue_ saja..."

Aku mulai cemberut.

"Yahhh... masalahnya _ling'ai_ tahu sendiri kan kalau _linggongzi_ itu juga manusia biasa? Dia kan tidak bisa berpindah kemanapun semaunya... Jadi, agak susah bertemu dengannya..."

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan ini tentunya membuat Jian Bing heboh bukan buatan karena melihat wajahku yang memelas dan nelangsa bukan main.

"WUAAAAAAA! Jangan bersedih begitu, _ling'ai_!" Serunya kalang kabut seolah langit akan runtuh. "Tapi... tapi... sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, masih lesu. "Apa itu?"

Jian Bing tersenyum kecil, sepertinya senyuman yang menyiratkan sedikit kesedihan. Tangannya menepuk bahuku. "_Linggongzi_ pasti juga kesepian sekarang. Bahkan mungkin dia jauh lebih kangen padamu daripada kau kangen padanya..." Jawabnya. "Dalam hati _linggongzi_, pasti berkali-kali memikirkan tentang _ling'ai_."

Jian Bing hening sejenak.

"Hati _linggongzi_ dan _ling'ai_ sama-sama merasakan kesendirian. Nah, justru dengan perasaan sendiri itulah, _linggongzi_ dan _ling'ai_ bisa bertemu!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Benar juga... Memang itu sih yang kukatakan pada _gongzhu_ Yan Lu waktu itu. Tapi... untuk membuktikannya ternyata susah sekali. Dan mendengar Jian Bing berkata begitu, justru sama sekali tidak membuatku semakin baik! Malah aku makin sedih karena mendengar Lu Xun juga merasa kesepian karena tidak bersama denganku...

Jian Bing yang melihatku seperti ini makin serba salah sendiri. "_Ling'ai_, jangan bersedih begitu!" Ujarnya lagi. "_Linggongzi_ itu memang orangnya tidak bisa diam. Dia kan memang Phoenix yang suka terbang kesana-kemari sekaligus manusia yang punya sepasang kaki untuk berlari! Pasti sukanya malang-melintang pergi ke satu tempat ke tempat lain! Tapi, _linggongzi_ itu juga selama ini terkurung di suatu tempat, lho! Benar-benar dikurung, dikunci, dipasung, diikat, dirantai, sampai tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi!"

Dengan tatapan bingung, aku menoleh ke arah Jian Bing. "Lu Xun dikurung? Dimana?"

"Di..." Jian Bing menunjuk ke arahku. "... hati _ling'ai_ sendiri! Linggongzi selamanya terkurung di hati _ling'ai_! Jadi, sebenarnya _linggongzi_ selalu bersama-sama denganmu!" Jawabnya. Heh? "Sama juga, _ling'ai_ terkurung di hati _linggongzi_!"

Hah...?

Lu Xun... ada di hatiku...?

Jian Bing tersenyum lebar. "Coba _ling'ai_ lihat baik-baik! Sebenarnya _linggongzi_ tidak sejauh itu, kok!"

Penasaran dengan kata-katanya, aku menurut saja. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak apapun. Apa maksud Jian Bing, ya?

Kuamati baik-baik, rupanya kelinci hutan itu masih ada di sana. Dan juga, Lu Xun yang sedari tadi menggendongnya, kemudian bermain-main dengannya.

Benar-benar tampak nyata sekali...

"Lu Xun..."

Tiba-tiba, seolah mendengar suaraku, Lu Xun berbalik. Dia menatapku dengan mata emasnya yang lembut itu, dengan senyum yang cerah dan hangat seperti matahari. Perlahan di berlutut, kemudian melepaskan kelinci hutan itu dari gendongannya.

Kelinci itu berlari... ke arahku!

Baru kali ini binatang berani mendekat padaku!

Aku pun segera berlari, kemudian menggendong kelinci imut berbulu tebal itu. Menggemaskan sekali! Ternyata, bermain dengan binatang itu menyenangkan juga, ya? Pantas saja Lu Xun sangat suka bermain-main dengan binatang! Dan ternyata, binatang itu tidak semenyebalkan yang aku kira...

Kulayangkan pandangan mataku, melihat Lu Xun yang sekilas memandang ke arahku. Sesudah itu, dia menghilang di balik jejeran pohon _Dao_ yang berdaun lebat.

Lu Xun... terima kasih, ya...

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

"... Lu _gege_! Harusnya tadi Lu _gege_ juga melihat! Wah, ternyata aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahaya! Aku rupanya benar-benar hebat...!"

Yangmei... kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya, ya?

"... tadi, Zhou _jiejie_ sempat tidak bisa melihat karena kekuatan Yaoguai itu! Tapi, aku langsung menggunakan kekuatanku sampai Zhou _jiejie_ bisa menghancurkan musuh...!"

Apa dia tahu kalau benar-benar ingin sekali bertemu dengannya sampai ingin mati saja rasanya? Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya nyaris dua minggu. Dan itupun pertemuan terakhir kami terjadi pada saat aku bertarung dengan T'an Mo, benar-benar singkat bukan main dan entah di dunia antah-berantah mana aku bertemu dengannya. Sebelum itu, saat malam tahun baru, aku sempat bertemu dengannya di Gunung Ding Jun, sih... Tapi dalam keadaan yang jauh dari menyenangkan. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu lagi...

"... Lu _gege_! Aku hebat, kan?"

Memang benar aku berkata bahwa bulan akan lebih indah bersinar di malam hari. Tapi... sekarang aku jadi sadar perasaan matahari yang tidak pernah berdekatan dengan bulan meskipun tahu bulan itu sudah menerima cahayanya...

"Lu _gege_?"

Hmmm... apa Yangmei juga kangen padaku, ya?

"Lu _gege_!"

Yangmei...

"HOOOOOIIIIII! LU _GEGE_ DENGAR AKU TIDAK?"

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba saja karena teriakan Huiyue yang masih berada dalam gendonganku, aku langsung bangun dari lamunan panjangku. Kepalaku kutolehkan pada Huiyue yang sekarang menatapku dengan wajah cemberut. Celaka...! Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal lain ketika Huiyue bercerita...! "Ada apa, Huiyue?"

"Lu _gege_ tidak mendengar ceritaku, ya?" Tuding Huiyue sambil mendengus kesal.

"Itu... ah... maaf..." Hanya itu saja yang bisa kukatakan.

Dari belakang, kudengar suara tawa ketiga temanku yang lainnya, sepertinya menganggap lucu pemandangan di depan mereka. "Hahaha! Baru kali ini aku lihat sementara Huiyue bercerita penuh semangat, Lu Xun jadi satu-satunya yang tidak mendengarkan!" Ujar Zhao Yun. Satu tangannya memegang tali kekang kudanya, sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegangi Zhou Ying yang sampai sekarang masih pingsan.

"Huiyue itu tadi mencerikan pertarungannya dengan Zhou Ying melawan Yaoguai berbentuk burung itu." Jelas Jiang Wei. "Wah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Huiyue ternyata bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahaya! Luar biasa!"

Aku terbelalak kaget. Huiyue? Bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahaya? Yang benar saja! "Benarkah itu, Huiyue?"

Huiyue mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Ini semua berkat Sun _jiejie_!" Jawabnya penuh semangat. Hah? Sun _jiejie_ maksudnya...? "Beberapa hari sesudah malam tahun baru, aku bermimpi buruk sekali! Karena tidak bisa tidur, aku keluar untuk mencari Lu _gege_! Tak tahunya, aku malah bertemu dengan Sun _jiejie_! Heran! Kenapa rasanya saat dekat dengan Sun _jiejie_, aku merasa seperti dekat dengan Lu _gege_, ya?"

Astaga... memang benar-benar Yangmei yang ditemuinya! Sementara Huiyue bercerita pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yangmei, aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jadi pada malam itu, Yangmei berhasil melawan seekor Yaoguai yang cara mengalahkannya harus dengan berpikir? Dan di sana juga ada Huiyue? Ya Tian! Saat mendengarnya, aku tidak bisa tidak merasa khawatir! Yah, aku tahu Yangmei pasti akan baik-baik saja! Tetapi, tetap saja aku merasa khawatir... Rasanya kalau dia jauh dariku, aku tidak bisa tenang...

Intinya, Huiyue menjelaskan bahwa sesudah pertarungan Yangmei memberinya sebuah bola cahaya kecil yang membuatnya dapat menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Yangmei... untung saja dia menang. Hufff... aku benar-benar khawatir sekali mendengarnya melawan Yaoguai tanpaku! Yahhh... bagaimanapun, untukku dia masih adalah seorang putri kecil yang takut sakit dan harus dilindungi...

Semakin mendengar cerita Huiyue tentang Yangmei, aku semakin merasa ingin bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar perasaan rindu itu rupanya bisa menyiksa begini, ya...?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum cerita!" Zhao Yun tiba-tiba menyahut. "Sebenarnya, di desa Zi Tong sebelum kita sampai di Cheng Du, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ciri-cirinya sangat mirip dengan yang ditemui Huiyue! Kurasa orang yang sama!"

Zhao Yun pun bercerita tentang gadis berambut perak yang kemungkinan besar, dan hampir pasti, adalah Yangmei. Ya Tian...! Betapa kagetnya aku saat mendengar Zhao Yun bercerita bahwa saat itu Yangmei sedang berusaha menangkap maling! Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Yangmei membela maling itu sementara orang-orang Zi Tong sudah mau main hakim sendiri!

"Terus, bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku berusaha mati-matian menutupi kekhawatiranku.

"Baik-baik saja, sih..." Jawab Zhao Yun. "Hanya saja, waktu itu ada seorang bapak yang marah kemudian langsung memukul maling itu dengan rotan, tapi gadis itu melindunginya dan walhasil serangan itu mengenai tubuhnya."

YA TIAAAAAAN! Yangmei dipukul dengan rotan? Aduh, Yangmei... kenapa dia bisa mengalami hal seperti itu? Yangmei itu kan gadis yang sama sekali tidak tahan sakit? Ahhh... Zhao Yun juga begitu! Kenapa dia tidak segera maju melindungi Yangmei? Tapi, memang agak mustahil untuk Zhao Yun yang saat itu masih asing dengan Yangmei, sih...

Ughhh... kekhawatiranku ini memang berlebihan, ya...? Tetapi, demi dewa-dewi di langit atas sana, aku memang tidak pernah bisa tenang kalau putri kecil itu tidak di dekatku! Selalu saja ada tingkahnya yang bisa membuatnya celaka sendiri!

"Aku juga sebenarnya kemarin bertemu dengan Yangmei!" Sekarang giliran Yan Lu yang bercerita. "Kemarin, aku melawan seekor Yaoguai berkekuatan angin dan entah bagaimana, Yangmei muncul dan membantuku. Dia bahkan sempat melindungiku sampai-sampai wajahnya terkena sabetan Yaoguai itu!"

Ini lagi... ASTAGA, YANGMEI! Dasar memang putri satu itu _ben de hao xiang yi xi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi! Kenapa dia bisanya hanya membuat orang khawatir, sih? Apalagi... apalagi yang terkena serangan itu wajahnya! Ya Tian... Yangmei, rasanya hidup bersamamu setiap detik di kepalaku cuma ada kau saja... dan kau membuat kepalaku pecah!

Yahhh... aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku yang juga menyuruhnya rajin-rajin meningkatkan kemampuannya dan bertumbuh dengan melawan Yaoguai. Tapi aku sendiri saat itu tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan khawatir sampai ingin mati begini rasanya!

Dan tidak bisa tidak, aku makin merindukan putri kecil itu...

Yangmei... kira-kira dia sedang apa ya sekarang? Apa sekarang dia sedang melawan Yaoguai lagi? Aku yakin Yangmei pasti menang. Tapi... rasanya gelisah juga...

Yangmei...

Yangmei...

Sangking penuhnya kepalaku dengan Yangmei, aku tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di kota Pei Ling.

"Lu Xun?" Jiang Wei memanggilku, dan seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau diam saja..."

"Apa ada masalah?" Imbuh Yan Lu.

Aduh... bagaimana menceritakannya, ya? "Aku... aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yangmei... Aku benar-benar kangen padanya..." Hanya itulah jawaban yang bisa kuberikan. Meskipun pendek, tetapi jawaban itu jujur.

Ketiga orang lainnya menatapku seolah aku makhluk paling aneh yang pernah ada di dunia, sebelum kemudian saling berpandang-pandangan. Bahkan Huiyue yang berada dalam gendonganku juga memberikan tatapan heran yang hampir sama!

Zhao Yun tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab. "Ternyata hanya permasalah seperti itu saja..." Jawabnya. Heh? Apa maksudnya itu? "Tenang saja! Tidak perlu dipikirkan!"

"Benar, Lu Xun! Lagipula, kalau cemberut begitu, perjalanan ini kan jadi tidak mengasyikan lagi!" Tambah Jiang Wei.

Ucapan mereka memang benar sih... Tapi, kenapa mereka menempatkanku seolah kekhawatiranku ini salah? Memang mungkin kelihatannya kekhawatiranku sangat tidak beralasan dan berlebihan! Aku tahu Yangmei sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi! Hanya saja, apa salah kalau aku kangen padanya? Tidak, kan? Atau... kalau semisalkan memang salah aku merasa kangen padanya, kenapa mereka tidak bisa, meskipun sedikit saja, bersimpati padaku?

Kadang kala, situasi seperti inilah yang membuatku merasa sendirian meskipun di sekelilingku banyak orang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku satu-satunya yang terdiam dan melamun saja sementara yang lainnya tertawa dan bercanda.

Sebelum masuk ke gerbang kota, kami mengikatkan kuda kami di luar.

Nggg... kulihat di bagian lain dari gerbang itu terdapat beberapa pohon yang membentuk sebuah hutan kecil. Aku pun meminta izin pada teman-temanku. "Kalian masuk ke kota duluan, ya? Aku ingin ke tempat itu sebentar!"

"Lho? Untuk apa?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

"Ingin ditemani?" Tanya Jiang Wei juga.

"Aku ikut!" Huiyue langsung merengek-rengek.

Segera aku menggeleng. "Tolong. Aku ingin sendirian." Jawabku. Apa mungkin jawabanku terlalu serius, ya? Sesudah itu, raut wajah mereka langsung berubah. Pada akhirnya, mereka mengiyakan sebelum meninggalkanku masuk ke gerbang kota Pei Ling yang cukup ramai itu. Sekarang, benar-benar tinggal aku seorang diri.

Aku berbalik, kemudian berjalan ke arah hutan itu.

Tak lama, aku sampai di sana.

Aneh juga, ya? Kalau perasaanku sedang tidak enak, aku memang memilih untuk sendirian daripada menghancurkan suasana ceria teman-teman di sekelilingku. Dan lagi... kadang aku merasa... mereka sepertinya tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana perasaanku meski sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Jangankan Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, apalagi Huiyue, yang baru saja kutemui. Zhou Ying yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalku dan kuanggap adikku sendiri tidak bisa mengerti aku. Bahkan Yangmei juga!

Yangmei...

Aku memandang ke atas, membiarkan cahaya matahari yang sebagian terbayangi oleh daun-daun pohon jatuh ke mataku. Pasti aneh sekali ya jika orang lain melihatku? Tapi memang kadang aku menemukan ketenangan di tempat seperti ini, bukan ketika berada di kumpulan banyak orang. Seekor burung kecil terbang di dekatku, kemudian bertengger di atas jariku ketika kutengadahkan tanganku. Ahhhh... enak sekali ya menjadi burung? Seandainya aku punya sayap, aku bisa terbang kapanpun untuk bertemu dengan Yangmei...

Entah darimana, aku mendengar suara seseorang bersiul kecil. Merdu sekali, padahal hanya siulan saja! Aku kaget dan menoleh, membuat burung itu terbang meninggalkanku, kemudian terbang melewatiku.

Saat aku melihat ke belakang, kulihat burung itu sedang terbang mengelilingi sosok yang ketika melihatnya, aku seolah bercermin. Tanpa menunggu disuruh, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, kemudian memeluk diriku yang seorang lagi.

"_Tai Yang_!" Ujarku sambil memandangnya dengan senyum lebar. "Kau rupanya ada di sini, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab_nya_. "Kalau hatimu sedang tidak enak begitu, bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu? Kalau sudah begitu, kau pasti kesepian dan butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Iya... kadang kala, aku merasa yang sepenuhnya mengerti tentang aku ya hanya _Tai Yang_, diriku yang seorang lagi. Yah, tidak mungkin kan _Tai Yang_ tidak mengerti aku yang adalah diri_nya_ yang seorang lagi? Untung saja, ketika orang lain mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranku, _Tai Yang_ pasti tahu.

"_Tai Yang_..." Aku duduk di bawah sebatang pohon, sementara tangan _Tai Yang_ mengelus rambutku. Kalau begini, aku benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja... "... aku benar-benar kangen pada Meimei..." Tuturku setengah merajuk.

_Tai Yang_ tertawa kecil, seolah sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Yah, memang _dia_ bisa tahu isi pikiranku, sih... Jadi sebenarnya aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Hanya saja, kadang aku merasa lebih lega kalau bisa mengatakannya langsung pada_nya_. "Sudah kuduga... pasti kau kangen sekali pada _Zuan Mi_..." Gumam_nya_.

"Memangnya _Tai Yang_ sendiri tidak kangen pada _Tai Yin_?" Tanyaku sambil mendesah panjang. Enaknya jadi _Tai Yang_... Apa karena aku _manusia_, jadi aku bisa merasa kangen? Dan karena _Tai Yang_ bukan manusia, _dia_ tidak bisa merasakannya?

"Yang benar saja... tentu saja aku merasa kangen juga..." Jawab_nya_ sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Dan, maaf saja, aku juga punya perasaan seperti itu meski aku bukan manusia."

Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau _Tai Yang_ bisa tahu pikiranku? Ahhhh! Bodohnya aku! "Lalu, kalau _Tai Yang_ kangen seperti itu, apa tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

_Tai Yang_ duduk di depanku, sehingga kami menatap lurus satu sama lain. "Aku memberikan hadiah pada Huang dengan cara menitipkannya pada seseorang."

"Menitipkan pada siapa?"

"Jian Bing."

A-APAAAAA? Menitipkan pada Jian Bing? Yang benar saja! Harimau putih satu itu kan ada di Wu? Bagaimana mungkin _Tai Yang_ bisa malang melintang ke Wu, kemudian kembali lagi ke Shu dalam waktu secepat ini?

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, _Tai Yang_ yang sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku langsung menjawab! "Nah, itulah bedanya aku dengan kau, _Zuan Jin_. Aku kan bisa berada dimanapun sesukaku. Kalau kau hanya manusia, jadi tidak bisa berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain secepat itu."

Oh iya...! _Tai Yang_ enak... Bukan manusia... Jadi pergi kemanapun terserah _dia_. Enaknya... Seandainya saja aku bisa seperti itu, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Yangmei sekarang...

"Lalu..." Tanyaku dengan wajah cemberut. "Kenapa _Tai Yang_ tidak sekalian saja menemui _Tai Yin_? Lebih enak kalau langsung bertemu, kan?"

"Bisa saja, sih..." Jawab _Tai Yang_ setengah menerawang. "Tapi kalau seperti itu kan jadinya hanya kau sendiri yang kangen. Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana aku bisa ikut merasakan rasa kangenmu itu?"

Hahhh? _Tai Yang_... _Tai Yang_ menjawab seperti itu? Astaga... aku jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana... Rupanya diriku yang seorang lain benar-benar mengerti perasaanku, bahkan berusaha untuk bisa ikut merasakannya! _Tai Yang_ bersimpati padaku...! Aku... aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa...

"Jadi manusia memang menyusahkan, ya?"

Eh?

Suara siapa itu?

Suaranya terdengar familiar. Tapi... kok bisa dia ada di sini?

Aku dan _Tai Yang_ menoleh ke arah sebuah pohon, dimana seorang _Si Xiang_ berambut biru tahu-tahu muncul. "Meng Zhang?" Tanyaku kaget. "Kok kau bisa ada di sini?"

Meng Zhang cuma menatapku dengan tatapan bosan, dan memang dia sudah bosan dengan pertanyaanku yang bodoh seperti itu. Benar juga... bodohnya aku... Meng Zhang kan juga bisa bebas bepergian satu tempat ke tempat lain sama seperti _Tai Yang_? Yahhh... cuma aku yang tidak bisa...

"Makanya, suruh siapa jadi manusia?" Meng Zhang menjulurkan lidah.

Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan, _Tai Yang_ langsung menyahut. "Ngomong-ngomong, Meng Zhang," tanyanya ramah. "Ada apa kemari?"

Meng Zhang menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu. "Pertama, aku ingin melihat keadaan _xun-jue_ dan _linggongzi_ berdua." Jawabnya cuek. Namun suaranya yang cuek itu perlahan berubah, begitu juga jawabannya. "Yang kedua, aku juga ingin minta maaf."

Baik aku dan _Tai Yang_ hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan penuh kebingungan. "Memangnya kau salah apa, Meng Zhang?" Tanya kami berdua bersamaan.

Tidak disangka, Meng Zhang malah sewot bukan main. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh begitu!" Serunya. "Kalau _linggongzi_ tidak tahu, bukan masalah! Tapi kalau _xun-jue_ tentu tahu, kan?" Hah? Kenapa _Tai Yang_ bisa tahu tetapi aku tidak? Memangnya apa kesalahan Meng Zhang, ya? "Malam sebelum 'kejadian itu'... yahhh... kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan, kan, _xun-jue_? Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Ujar Meng Zhang seraya berlutut.

"WAAAAA! Meng Zhang! Apa yang kau lakukan?" _Tai Yang_ langsung menghambur ke arah Meng Zhang, membantunya untuk berdiri. Malam sebelum 'kejadian itu'? Kalau tidak salah... waktu itu aku bertemu dengannya, bukan? Dia menemaniku di dalam hutan yang gelap itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya...

"Lho? Meng Zhang?" Tanyaku dengan kening berkerut. "Malam itu kau ada di hutan bersamaku, kan? Justru aku senang kau menemaniku! Untuk apa minta maaf?"

Keduanya menatapku tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa. _Tai Yang_ sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tetapi tidak bisa. Justru malah Meng Zhang yang akhirnya menjawabku. "Malam itu sudah kukatakan padamu alasannya, bukan, _linggongzi_?" Tanyanya balik. "Tidak boleh ada seorang pun bersamamu. Malam itu, kau harus benar-benar sendirian." Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar itu! Tetapi lebih terkejut lagi mendengar kelanjutannya. "Itu semua... perintah _xun-jue_."

APA?

Aku terhenyak.

Mataku dengan cepat berpindah kepada _Tai Yang_ dengan tatapan bertanya. Perkataan itu benar? Itu...! Kenapa _Tai Yang_ bisa menginginkan aku sendirian malam itu? Tanganku mulai terkepal. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak kenapa keras-keras pada _Tai Yang_! Bukankah dia adalah diriku yang seorang lagi? Dan bukankah dia tidak ingin melihatku menderita? Jadi kenapa...!

"Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu dulu, _linggongzi_!" Seru Meng Zhang. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. "_Xun-jue_ menginginkan kau sendirian justru demi kebaikanmu sendiri!" Tukasnya sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa malam itu keinginanmu sedang dibunuh, bukan? Dan bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa membunuh keinginanmu adalah _xun-jue_ sendiri, karena dia adalah dirimu yang seorang lagi." Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Jika kau ditemani, maka proses membunuh keinginanmu itu justru akan makin sulit dan lama! Itu juga sebabnya kenapa kau diserang Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, agar supaya kau bisa benar-benar sendirian dan jauh dari orang lain!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau makin lama?" Tanyaku setengah membentak pada Meng Zhang. "Kalau saat itu aku sendirian, maka aku bisa benar-benar mati sungguhan sebelum 'kejadian itu'!"

"_Linggongzi_...!"

Sebelum Meng Zhang mengatakan apapun, _Tai Yang_ langsung menghentikannya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. "_Zuan Jin_, aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar sendirian, akan sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau pembunuhan itu terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Jika ada orang di sekelilingmu, maka kau akan punya keinginan untuk berharap, meski kau tahu harapanmu itu sia-sia. Bukankah itu lebih menyakitkan?" Tanya_nya_ sesudah menjelaskan. Benar juga... Tidak bisa tidak aku harus menerima perkataan _Tai Yang_, meskipun dalam hati pertanyaan itu belum terjawab sepenuhnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi," Lanjut _Tai Yang_. Hanya melalui raut wajah_nya_ saja, aku bisa tahu bahwa sebenarnya _dia_ enggan mengucapkan hal ini. Namun justru inilah yang membuatku bukan main penasaran. _Dia_ menatapku sekilas dengan perasaan yang bagaimana aku tidak tahu. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak sanggup kalau harus berlama-lama. Apa kau kira membunuh keinginanmu itu gampang untukku?" Tanya_nya_ sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Entah kenapaa aku yang sedang terduduk di bawah pohon ini hanya bisa meringkuk mendengar kata-kata_nya_. "Apa kau kira aku sanggup kalau harus berlama-lama melihatmu menangis dan membunuh keinginanmu? Jangankan padamu, _Zuan Jin_, pada orang lain saja aku tidak bisa!"

Kemudian _Tai Yang_ memelukku. Sekali lagi aku tertegun. Ahhhh... jadi... jadi begitukah? Baru kali ini aku mendengar _Tai Yang_ mengatakan 'tidak sanggup'. Bukankah selama ini dia bisa melakukan apapun? Melihatku menangis sangat sulit untuknya?

Berarti... aku memang salah sangka...

"_Tai Yang_... maaf..." Gumamku pelan. "Saat itu... aku sempat mengira kau sudah membuangku dan tidak peduli padaku..."

_Tai Yang_ tidak menjawab apapun. Meng Zhang-lah yang tiba-tiba menyahut. "_Linggongzi_, bahkan saat _xun-jue_ membuangmu pun, dia merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat menangis?" Tanyanya, sebelum cepat-cepat meralat. "Ah iya. Kau tidak bisa melihat saat itu. Tapi setidaknya, bukankah kau bisa berpikir bagaimana perasaan _xun-jue_?"

Saat itu...

... berpikir...?

Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku naik menggenggam kepalaku.

Malam itu... ketika _Tai Yang_ benar-benar membuangku, membiarkan aku sendirian, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku... aku tidak tahu...!

Aku lupa...! Tidak, bukan hanya lupa... otakku sendiri berusaha membuangnya, sangking mengerikannya saat itu...

Dengan cepat sepasang tangan merengkuhku dalam pelukan. Tangan _Tai Yang_. "Meng Zhang, kau jangan mengingatkan _Zuan Jin_ 'kejadian itu' lagi!" Seru_nya_ agak membentak. "Mana mungkin _Zuan Jin_ bisa berpikir tentang aku kalau saat itu dia berada di _Di Yu_?"

Berada di... _Di Yu_...?

Iya... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya... Malam itu, rasanya aku tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan dan tangan-tangan Yaoguai yang menghabisiku. Tidak ada yang lain selain itu... Sementara yang ada di kepalaku hanya ada perasaan takut saja... Setiap detik aku ketakutan...!

Tidak mau... aku tidak mau kalau harus mengingatnya lagi...!

"Bukan cuma _Zuan Jin_ tidak bisa berpikir tentang aku, Meng Zhang..." Lanjut _Tai Yang_ dengan nada yang lebih lembut sementara tangan_nya_ masih mendekapku erat-erat. Syukurlah...! Syukurlah sekarang aku tidak berada di tempat itu lagi...! Sekarang _Tai Yang_ ada bersamaku...! "Seperti aku membuatnya tidak bisa melihatku, aku juga membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan aku. Segala sesuatu tentang cahaya, tentang aku, dirinya yang seorang lagi, dihilangkan darinya. Itulah yang harus terjadi padanya."

Meng Zhang tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, entah karena tidak ingin melihatku seperti ini atau karena memang tidak ada pertanyaan lagi di benaknya. Yang pasti, aku masih berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan diriku. 'Kejadian itu' sudah berlalu, selama-lamanya aku tidak perlu mengalaminya lagi...

Yang aku takutkan bukan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang menghabisiku itu. Yang aku takutkan adalah saat _Tai Yang_ tidak ada lagi di dalam diriku... Sebab, kalau tidak ada _Tai Yang_, aku jadi seperti kehilangan diriku sendiri... itu yang paling mengerikan...

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, kami larut dalam keheningan masing-masing.

"Aku bingung..." Meng Zhang mendesah. "Mengapa sulit sekali untuk melakukannya? _Linggongzi_ harus dibunuh sedikit demi sedikit seperti itu. Kenapa tidak langsung saja menusuknya dengan pedang sejak awal?"

"Begini..."

"Aku tahu!"

Aku dan _Tai Yang_ menjawab bersamaan sampai kami berdua bingung sendiri, siapa yang akan menjawab. _Tai Yang_ menatapku beberapa saat lamanya sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Pikiranmu juga sama dengan pikiranku, _Zuan Jin_..." Kata_nya_. "Jawablah."

Aku mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, malam sebelum 'kejadian itu', aku sempat berpikir tentang ini. Menurutku... caraku dibunuh harus seperti itu untuk..." Jawabku. "... menunjukkan kalau kegelapan Yangmei dan _Tai Yin_ sebesar itu, dan hukuman yang harus mereka terima juga seberat itu."

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Jadi aku melanjutkan. "Makanya itu saat kau menawarkan obat _Dan_ itu padaku, aku langsung menolaknya, _Meng Zhang_." Ujarku. "Aku ingin menjalaninya sebagai Yangmei, supaya Yangmei tahu kegelapan yang dibawanya itu tidak main-main besarnya..."

Meng Zhang memandang ke arah lain sejenak sambil membuang nafas. Tangannya memain-mainkan buku besar yang selalu terlihat bersamanya, sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sedang merangkai kata-kata.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikiranku." Katanya. "Begini, sesudah apa yang kudengar, kemungkinan besar jauh lebih menyakitkan bagi _linggongzi_ untuk menanggung hukuman _ling'ai_ daripada _ling'ai_ sendiri yang menjalani hukumannya. Alasannya adalah, _ling'ai_ memang saat itu sudah penuh dengan kegelapan. Tetapi _linggongzi_ yang sama sekali belum pernah tersentuh kegelapan kemudian menjadi kegelapan, tentu akan sangat mengerikan."

Memang benar. Apa hal itu perlu dipertanyakan lagi?

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan _ling'ai_ saja yang menjalaninya?" Tanya Meng Zhang pada akhirnya sambil menatapku tajam-tajam.

"Tidak begitu, Meng Zhang..." Gumamku, mungkin terlalu pelan untuk terdengar.

"Sebab kalau _Zuan Mi_ yang menjalaninya," _Tai Yang_ menjawab. "hukuman itu akan menjadi 'hukuman' saja, tidak menimbulkan apapun. Tetapi kalau _Zuan Jin_ yang menjalaninya untuk _Zuan Mi_, hukuman itu akan menjadi 'pengorbanan'. Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, Meng Zhang, pengorbanan itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa besar, hingga dapat menghancurkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu semua."

Jawaban _Tai Yang_...

... kenapa seperti itu?

Aku cuma bisa terdiam. Memang sih jawaban _Tai Yang_ tidak salah. Tapi sebenarnya, ada satu alasan lain yang ingin kuutarakan. Sudahlah, kalau memang jawabannya hanya itu saja, ya tidak apa-apa...

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk oleh _Tai Yang_. Aku menatapnya keheranan. "Dan untuk alasan kedua," Lanjut _Tai Yang_. "Biar _Zuan Jin_ sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kurasa _Zuan Jin_ bisa mengatakannya lebih tepat daripada aku."

Wah, aku benar-benar diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan alasanku sendiri! Segera dalam kepalaku aku berusaha menyusun kata-kata. Rasanya bingung bagaimana mau mengatakannya. "Alasan kedua, yang aku tahu adalah..." Jawabku. "... Meskipun kesakitan dan penderitaan yang dialami Yangmei mungkin tidak semengerikan aku, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjalaninya."

Meng Zhang mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa? Apa karena dia adalah gadis manja yang tidak tahan sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan hanya itu." Ujarku. "Tetapi karena... kesombongan dan kebencian Yangmei tidak akan bisa membuatnya bertahan."

Kelihatan sekali kalau Meng Zhang terkejut benar saat mendengarku.

"Aku bisa bertahan saat itu bukan karena aku lebih kuat darinya, atau karena aku lebih pemberini darinya. Bukan hanya itu." Lanjutku. Satu tanganku berada di dadaku. "Aku bisa bertahan karena... perasaan cintaku padanya."

Iya... pada saat 'kejadian itu', sesudah _Tai Yang_ pergi dariku, aku memang benar sudah seperti kehilangan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain ketakutan dan kegelapan yang tidak hanya mengepungku, tetapi kegelapan itu sendiri yang terpancar dariku. Tapi, meski samar-samar, aku masih bisa mendengar suara Yangmei... putri kecil itu masih ada di pikiranku.

Yangmei... apakah dia tahu tentang ini? Kuharap iya...

Meng Zhang tidak terlihat terkejut. Iya, dia pasti sudah tahu kalau aku benar-benar sayang pada Yangmei. Yang dia perlihatkan di wajahnya hanyalah ketakjuban saja.

"Aneh sekali..." Naga Biru itu bergumam. "Sebegitu banyaknya kebencian di tempat itu, kenapa kau masih bisa mencintai, _linggongzi_?"

Tuh, kan? Aku sudah bosan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Ini kan sama saja dengan pertanyaan kenapa aku selalu sayang pada Yangmei meskipun dia membenciku? Hufff... menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini sangat melelahkan. Dan parahnya, _Tai Yang_ juga tidak mau membantuku menjawab!

Ya sudahlah... aku katakan saja apa yang ada di kepalaku.

"Memangnya perasaan butuh alasan, ya, Meng Zhang?" Tanyaku balik sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei! Aku bertanya kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?" Sentak Meng Zhang ketus. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia kesal.

Senyumku makin mengembang. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Pada akhirnya, Meng Zhang cuma bisa mendengus kesal. "Kau ini, selalu saja pintar mencari alasan. Mentang-mentang kau adalah ahli strategi..."

_Tai Yang_ tertawa kecil. "Berarti memang tidak salah _Zuan Jin_ menjadi ahli strategi..."

"Memang tidak salah! Aku senang dan bangga sekali menjadi ahli strategi!"

"Bagus juga kalau _linggongzi_ menjadi ahli strategi. Tapi apa _ling'ai_ harus menjadi putri yang malas, bodoh, sembrono, sukanya seenaknya sendiri, dan..."

"APA KAU BILANG, MENG ZHANG?"

"Lho? Kenapa _linggongzi_ marah? Aku kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"MENG ZHAAAAAAAANG! AWAS KAUUUUUUU! BERANINYA MENGHINA YANGMEIIIIIII!"

Sementara Meng Zhang lari sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahku dan aku mengejarnya dengan pedang terhunus, _Tai Yang_ melihat kami sambil tertawa saja...

* * *

Ya, demikianlah chap nggak penting untuk hari ini~

BTW, yang dari tadi Yangmei mengaum alias ada 'GROAAAAAAAARRRR!' itu saya terinspirasi pas baca ceritanya **Mocca-Marocchi** yang asli kuuuuuuueren abiz berjudul 'When The Heart Chooses'  (cerita WAJIB BACA!). Di sana, entah kenapa perasaan saya Hui Na punya sifat yang agak mirip2 Yangmei dan beberapa kali Hui Na 'mengaum' ngomong 'GROAAAAAARRRRR!'. Makanya itu saya jadi kepikiran bikin Yangmei juga 'mengaum' disini... Makasih buat Mocca-Marocchi, ya... *kowtow 1000x abis itu dinuklir*

Satu lagi, berhubung udah memasuki masa liburan, 'jam tayang' untuk FF ini ganti, ya~ (halah! Emang sinetron?). Jadi, mulai sekarang jadwal update saya pindahkan setiap hari **MINGGU**! Inget, ya? **MINGGU**! **M-I-N-G-G-U**! Dan FF ini akan diupdate pada tanggal **26 Juni 2011** (bukan besok loh, ya~)! HUAAAAAAA~ Maaf ya, sodara~~~


	62. Children's Mystery

**~~~Reply Review~~~**

**IXA Cross**: Meng Zhang emang nakal... =P anda aja yang kurang kenal *dinuklir*

**Tenkuryuu**: XDDDDD Wah, makasih... ^^ saya kira chapnya garink... wkwkwk...

**Bos**: O.o Owalah... jadi ternyata kelinci yang dikejar Yangmei itu ternyata bos yang lagi berhenshin jadi kelinci, toh... Kalo getu saya minta maaf...

**black roses 00**: Wah, makasih... ^^ Hehehe... Jian Bing emang dimanapun selalu bisa bikin heboh~ XDDDDD

BTW, denger2 akhir2 ini FFn jadi cacad, ya? O.O ada readers yang bilang nggak bisa ngereview, ada yang bilang chap sebelumnya nggak muncul di Google. Beneran, nih? Wokey... apapun itu, nggak masalah~ Yang penting dibaca... kalo ada yang nggak bisa membaca karena kesalahan FFn ato sebagainya, silahkan ngomong ke saya (via HP, FB, PM FFn, Forum KLI, ato langsung temui saya) dan langsung saya kirim chap yang anda mau baca ke email anda~~~

Saya juga mau sekalian meluruskan tentang review... Begini, saya kok merasa saya jadi membuat anda pasti kesel kalo maksa sodara review terus padahal belum tentu juga sodara mau nulis di review... Jadi, mulai sekarang, kalo sodara nggak mau review, jangan memaksakan diri untuk review karena terpaksa ato dipaksa saya... saya nggak maksa, deh... wkwkwwk... pokoknya, apa yang menurut sodara enak, ya itu aja nggak apa... Kalo sodara nyaman dengan Read&Review, silahkan Read&Review... kalo menurut sodara lebih nyaman Read&Run, silahkan Read&Run... Soalnya saya nggak mau sodara baca cerita ini trus ngerasa nggak nyaman gara2 selalu saya suruh review...

Wokey... that's all bacodan saya...

Dictionary:

_Gexia_: panggilan untuk ahli strategi (di cerita ini doank~ =P)

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Nah, itu dia akhirnya Lu Xun kembali juga.

"Kemana saja kau, Lu Xun?" Tanyaku sementara dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah kami berlima.

Lu Xun tersenyum ringan. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya dia kelihatan penuh beban. Tetapi sekarang dia terlihat santai sekali. "Hanya berjalan-jalan di hutan di luar kota ini."

Yahhh... tidak heran. Entah kenapa Lu Xun suka sekali menyendiri kalau dia sedang banyak pikiran. Sesudah tadi dia pergi, kami semua mencari tempat penginapan dan akhirnya menemukan tempat ini. Untunglah saat itu Zhou Ying akhirnya tersadar. Sesudah meletakkan semua barang-barang, kami semua menunggu Lu Xun di tempat makan di bawah penginapan ini sambil menikmati makan siang. Rupanya kota Pei Ling ini cukup ramai. Ruang makan yang besar ini penuh dengan manusia.

Sekarang, Lu Xun duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Huiyue yang sedari tadi terus mengomel karena tidak ada Lu Xun, langsung merajuk padanya.

"Lu _gege_ tadi kemana saja?" Tanyanya seperti mengintrograsi saja...

Jiang Wei yang melihat Lu Xun baru saja akan makan tetapi diganggu oleh Huiyue, langsung menyahut. "Huiyue! Lu Xun sedang akan makan! Kau jangan mengganggu!" Katanya. Hahaha... kelihatan sekali kalau Jiang Wei masih kesal pada bocah satu ini. "Lagipula, Lu Xun kan sudah bilang dia tadi berjalan-jalan di hutan?"

Sambil meraih sumpit di atas mejanya, Lu Xun menjawab. "Huiyue, aku benar-benar hanya jalan-jalan ke hutan saja, kok." Jawabnya sebelum mengangkat mangkuknya yang sudah penuh dengan nasi. Sesaat ketika memandangi makanan di depannya, dia jadi terbingung-bingung sendiri. "Ini... apa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk salah satu masakan. Masakan itu terdiri dari potongan ayam berbentuk kotak-kotak, ditambah bawang prei dan kacang...

YA TIAN! Lu Xun tidak tahu makanan ini? Ini kan makanan paling terkenal di Liang Chuan, daerah Shu ini? Yang benar saja!

"Itu namanya _Gongbao ji ding_-ayam Gongbao! Kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Tanyaku heran bukan buatan. "Masakan kau selama ini masuk Shu tidak pernah mencobanya?"

Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying, kedua orang berlogat timur itu, saling berpandang-pandangan sebelum kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak pernah." Jawab Lu Xun datar. "Lagipula, aku dan Zhou Ying kan masuk kemari sebagai seorang Gaibang? Mana mungkin makan masakan yang mewah seperti ini?"

Iya juga, sih... tidak mungkin seorang Gaibang bisa makan ayam Gongbao yang terkenal dari Shu ini.

Yan Lu tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kalian berdua harus mencobanya!" Ujarnya sambil menyumpit masakan itu, kemudian meletakkannya pada mangkung Zhou Ying dan Lu Xun. "Enak sekali, lho! Makanan seperti ini tentu tidak ada di Wu!"

Keduanya berterima kasih sebelum memakannya. "Uwah! Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan masakan di Wu!" Seru Lu Xun, yang juga diikuti dengan anggukan dari Zhou Ying.

"Berbeda?" Tanyaku.

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Iya! Kalau di Wu, biasanya masakannya menggunakan hasil laut! Masakan seperti ayam sungguh jarang ditemukan!" Jelasnya.

"Selain itu, memang rasanya berbeda! Makan di Wu bumbunya sangat sedikit sehingga terasa ringan(1)." Imbuh Zhou Ying. "Sementara masakan ini punya cita rasa yang kuat dan lumayan berminyak!"

Yan Lu tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, makanlah yang banyak! Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan!" Ujarnya ramah dan bersahabat. "Ini masih ada _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik, _Huigou ruo_-babi huiguo, _Zhangcha ya_-Bebek masak teh, dan _Mayi shang shu_-semut memanjat pohon!(2)"

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Apa maksudmu _Mayi shang shu_-semut memanjat pohon? Memangnya di makanan itu ada semutnya?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Ujar Jiang Wei. "Maksudnya, masakan itu terbuat dari daging cincang yang dimasak dengan mi bening dan bumbu kanji kental! Kalau sudah matang, daging cincang itu akan mengumpul di atas bumbu kanji kental yang berwarna coklat dan berbentuk seperti semut yang memanjat di atas pohon!"

"Ohhh... Yang ini, ya?" Tanya Zhou Ying sambil menunjuk sebuah masakan. Segeralah kami semua yang berasal dari Shu mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Rupanya, reaksi Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying sangat mengagetkan. Keduanya menatap makanan itu dengan wajah horor yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Memang, sih... Bentuk makanan itu agak sedikit aneh. Bumbunya sangat kental sehingga berbentuk seperti bubur begitu. Cukup berbeda dengan makanan di Wu yang biasanya berupa sup bening dengan sedikit bumbu.

"Hmmm..." Lu Xun hanya mangut-mangut memandangi makanan itu. "Makanan yang menarik dengan nama yang menarik pula." Mesku berkata begitu, Lu Xun tidak mengambilnya sedikitpun. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak suka masakan itu hanya dengan sekali melihat saja. Ah, bodoh... padahal makanan ini sangat enak.

Nggg... tunggu sebentar? Lu Xun berasal dari Wu, kan? Kalau tidak salah, makanan di daerah timur itu kebanyakan asin.

Dan katanya tadi, makanan di Wu tidak banyak menggunakan bumbu.

Ahahaha... aku punya cara untuk mengerjai Lu Xun...

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Panggilku sambil berusaha menutupi senyum iseng. "Coba yang ini saja! Rasanya luar biasa enak, lho!" Aku menunjuk ke arah sebuah piring yang bersis _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik di atasnya.

Tanpa curiga barang sedikitpun, Lu Xun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu kelihatannya sudah tahu niatku yang bejat ini. Yan Lu cuma bisa menggeleng pelan semenetara Jiang Wei bingung, entah harus memarahi aku atau ikut melihat. Kelihatannya dia juga tertarik melihat Lu Xun mencoba masakan itu.

Lu Xun kemudian dengan menggunakan sumpitnya mengambil sedikit _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik, makanan yang kelihatannya sederhana tetapi sebenarnya punya rasa yang luar biasa. Masakan itu terdiri dari tahu yang dipotong kecil-kecil dan dimasak dalam bumbu kacang yang penuh dengan... cabai!

HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Lu Xun! Setahuku orang timur tidak suka bahkan tidak pernah makan makanan yang pedas! Pasti dia akan menjerat-jerit heboh sampai membuat orang-orang di kedai ini shock!

Tapi...

Alangkah kagetnya aku melihat Lu Xun mengunyahnya dengan wajah datar, seolah makanan itu rasanya biasa saja!

Hah? Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Lu Xun yang berasal dari Wu bisa tahan makanan sepedas itu? Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Zhou Ying menatap Lu Xun sesaat. "Bagaimana, Lu Xun? Enak?"

Lu Xun menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar. "Menurutku rasanya lumayan, Zhou Ying. Tapi, kurasa kau pasti tidak begitu menyukainya..."

Hah?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencobanya." Zhou Ying kemudian menggunakan sumpitnya untuk mengambil _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik tersebut.

Nah, baru saat ini aku kalang kabut bukan main! Kalau Lu Xun sih tidak apa-apa! Dia kan laki-laki? Tapi kalau Zhou Ying, dia itu perempuan! Mana mungkin kuat kalau makan makanan sepedas itu? AHHHHHHH! Celaka! Gadis itu sudah memasukkannya dalam mulutnya! Bahkan segera sebelum dia berseru kepedasan, cepat-cepat aku menuangkan teh di cangkirnya.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Zhou Ying menjerit-jerit seperti ayam yang akan dipotong. "AIYAAAAA! Pedas! Pedas! PEDAS SEKALI!" Serunya sambil menyambar cangkirnya yang tadi sudah kuisi penuh dengan teh. Rupanya, segelas cangkir teh tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas itu! Astaga...! Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang-orang Wu benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa makan masakan yang pedas(3).

"Ya Tian!" Yan Lu juga ikut panik. Putri Shu itu menyodorkan cangkirnya yang langsung diterima oleh Zhou Ying. "Minum punyaku dulu saja! Cepat-cepat!"

Jiang Wei juga heboh bukan main sampai membuat orang lain kalang kabut. "Pelayan! Pelayan! Tolong tehnya sepoci lagi! Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

Akhirnya, gara-gara seorang Zhou Ying yang kepedasan oleh _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik itu, seluruh pengunjung kedai dibuat seperti orang kebakaran jenggot! Yan Lu berkali-kali menuangkan teh, sementara Jiang Wei dan aku menyuruh para pelayan bergegas mengambilkan poci teh yang lain. Huiyue malah lebih tidak tahu diri lagi! Bisa-bisanya bocah gila itu mengambil poci teh, arak, atau minuman apa saja dari meja orang lain dan memberikannya pada Zhou Ying! Nah, inilah yang membuat kehebohan ini merambat kesana-kemari! Yang mengambil teh, ya mengambil teh! Yang berlari ke sana kemari, ya berlari ke sana kemari! Yang menjerit-jerit minta tolong, ya menjerat-jerti minta tolong! Keadaannya benar-benar kacau seolah langit akan menimpa kepala kami!

Ya Tian...! Aku ini hanya mau mengerjai Lu Xun. Tetapi kok malah Zhou Ying yang membuat heboh akhirnya?

Dan... ngomong-ngomong tentang Lu Xun, kenapa dia jadi satu-satunya yang diam, ya? Biasanya kan dia yang paling panik dan perhatian.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup menegangkan dan panjang, Zhou Ying mulai tidak kepedasan lagi. Para pelayan kembali melayani pengunjung yang lain dengan tenang, sementara Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei minta maaf dan membayar minuman orang lain yang tadi sembarangan diambil oleh Huiyue.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Zhou Ying?" Tanyaku prihatin.

Zhou Ying mengatur nafas sambil tetap mengipasi mulutnya. "Aiya... sudah jauh lebih baik... Ya Tian... kenapa bisa ada makanan pedas seperti itu?"

"Lebih hebat lagi Lu Xun yang tidak kepedasan dengan makanan itu. Padahal dia akan orang Wu?" Sahut Jiang Wei yang sudah datang bersama dengan Yan Lu. Yang dibicarakan tidak mengatakan apapun sambil tetap menunduk saja sedari tadi.

"Ya sudah... Lain kali kita tidak akan memesan _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik lagi." Ujar Yan Lu sambil duduk kembali di kursinya. "Padahal, bagi kami yang sudah terbiasa makan masakan pedas seperti itu, makanan ini terasa enak sekali, lho! Apalagi, ada sejarah di balik masakan ini!"

"Oh, ya?" Zhou Ying mengangkat alis. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri belum pernah mendengar kalau _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik ini punya sejarah! Aku tertarik ingin mendengarnya!

Yan Lu pun mulai bercerita. "Pada suatu kala di Cheng Du, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik yang punya banyak burik di wajahnya. Tetapi justru burik itulah yang menambah kecantikannya. Nah, saat gadis itu mulai dewasa, dia menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang baik." Jelasnya. "Namun, ada banyak orang yang iri pada pemuda itu karena bisa menikahi si gadis burik. Mereka seringkali meminta pemuda tersebut menceraikan si gadis burik, tetapi pemuda tadi tidak mau. Ini yang menyebabkan mereka membunuh si pemuda."

"Ya Tian!" Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jangankan dia yang wanita. Aku saja kaget mendengarnya!

"Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku mendengarnya dengan seksama sambil tetap menikmati masakan yang berperkara itu.

Putri Shu itu melanjutkan. "Banyak laki-laki yang berusaha meminang gadis burik, tetapi dia tetap menolak. Pada akhirnya, keadaan tersebut menyebabkan ia harus pergi dan tinggal di kota pinggiran. Di sana, si gadis memulai usaha baru yaitu memintal." Yan Lu berhenti sejenak sementara ia mengunyah makanannya. "Namun, usaha itu rupanya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi biaya hidupnya. Akhirnya, ia membuka kedai makan untuk pekerja-pekerja yang kerjanya keluar-masuk kota Cheng Du."

Jiang Wei mangut-mangut pelan. "Wah, benar-benar wanita yang tabah!"

"Benar sekali." Jawab Yan Lu. "Banyak pengunjungnya yang memanggilnya Nyonya Burik karena memang wajahnya yang penuh burik. Nah, suatu kali beberapa pengunjungnya menyarankan agar ia memasak sesuatu yang memiliki rasa yang kuat. Padahal, Nyonya Burik sangat miskin dan tidak bisa membeli bumbu-bumbu yang mahal."

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi, Nyonya Burik mencoba bereksperimen. Ia memotong tahu menjadi kecil-kecil, kemudian memasaknya dengan bumbu kacang. Sesudah itu Nyonya Burik menambahkan banyak sekali cabai dan merica, sampai rasanya benar-benar pedas luar biasa sampai membakar lidah." Jelas Yan Lu. "Orang-orang yang mencicipinya pun langsung menyukainya. Sejak itulah _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik menjadi terkenal dan ia bisa mencukupi hidupnya dengan berjualan makanan tersebut. Bahkan makanan itu masih ada sampai sekarang ini!"

"Uwah! Benar-benar cerita yang bagus untuk masakan yang lezat!" Aku berdecak kagum. Rasanya sesudah mendengar cerita itu, aku makin menyukai makanan ini!

Jiang Wei juga menambahkan. "Meskipun bahannya sangat sederhana, yaitu tahu, tapi rasanya benar-benar luar biasa seperti makanan berkelas! Nyonya Burik memang hebat!"

"Aku kagum dengan perjuangan Nyonya Burik!" Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Sayangnya, aku yang dari Wu ini tidak begitu terbiasa dengan makanan sepedas ini..." Kemudian, barulah sepertinya Zhou Ying teringat akan sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun, kau tidak kepedasan sama sekali?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lu Xun?" Tanya Zhou Ying. Kali ini sambil menepuk bahu Lu Xun.

Seolah tersentak kaget, barulah Lu Xun mengangkat kepalanya. Barulah kali ini kami melihat bagaimana wajah Lu Xun sekarang.

YA TIAN! Lu Xun ini kenapa lagi? Kenapa dia menangis begitu sampai airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan? Dan mengapa kedua belah pipinya bersemu-semu merah begitu? Wajahnya tampak memelas benar! Astaga... Lu Xun ini sedang sedih, atau malu, atau lelah, atau apalah, tidak ada yang tahu! Yang pasti, dengan mata lebarnya yang nampak sayu dan pipinya yang merah, dengan airmata mengalir begitu, sungguh laki-laki berlogat timur ini semakin mirip dengan perempuan saja!

"EHHHH? Lu Xun? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Zhou Ying shock bukan main.

Sudah begitu, Lu Xun masih saja tersenyum seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Zhou Ying..." Jawabnya. "Kisahnya menyedihkan sekali... aku sampai terharu mendengarnya."

APALAGI JAWABANNYA SEPERTI ITU! APA-APAAN LU XUN INI? Yah, memang cerita itu cukup menyentuh, sih... Tapi apa perlu Lu Xun sampai menangis? Kalau seperti itu, aku makin curiga jangan-jangan Lu Xun ini perempuan sebenarnya! Masakan mendengar cerita saja sampai tersentuh dan menangis?

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Lu Xun?" Tanya Yan Lu sambil menyodorkan sehelai kain sapu tangan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Astaga... Lu Xun ini! Cengeng sekali seperti perempuan! "Lu Xun... Lu Xun... kau ini jangan mudah menangis seperti!" Tukasku sambil melihatnya yang sedang membersihkan airmatanya. "Hanya mendengar cerita saja kau sudah menangis? _Nan shi bu liu lei, nü shi bu liu lei_-Laki-laki tidak mengeluarkan airmata, perempuan tidak mengeluarkan darah! Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Lu Xun menatapku dengan tatapan lembut yang sama. Dengan senyum manis tipis yang sama.

Tapi...

... entah kenapa, ditatapi seperti itu membuatku merinding, terutama sesudah mendengar perkataannya! "Kau benar, Zhao Yun. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya." Bukannya apa-apa, tapi meskipun dia tersenyum begitu, aku tidak tahu ada sesuatu yang mengintimidasiku! Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu, tapi kelihatannya Lu Xun benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar marah! Bagaimana dia bisa tetap tersenyum manis seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu...

Yang pasti, Lu Xun justru makin menyeramkan kalau tersenyum tetapi sebenarnya marah begitu.

Dan entah cuma perasaanku atau tidak, rasanya aura kemarahan Lu Xun yang menyeramkan itu membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding...

"Nggg... teman-teman..." Lu Xun berkata dengan suara pelan. "Bolehkan aku minta tehnya?"

Jiang Wei yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kejanggalan Lu Xun jadi ikut terintimidasi juga dengan auranya yang sangat mencekam. "Ummmm... b-baiklah..." Katanya sambil menyodorkan poci teh itu padanya. Lu Xun menerimanya, sekali lagi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum manisnya itu, baru menuangkannya ke cangkirnya. Nah, Jiang Wei yang melihat itu sendiri juga ketakutan.

"Teman-teman, aku keluar sebentar, ya?" Tiba-tiba Lu Xun bangkir berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lho? Mau kemana?" Tanya Yan Lu.

Sekali lagi Lu Xun memberikan tersenyum manis tapi aneh tersebut. Dan barulah Yan Lu juga mulai sadar bahwa Lu Xun sedang dalam kondisi yang bisa mengintimidasi kami semua. "Hanya keluar sebentar." Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya lagi. Lu Xun meninggalkan kedai itu.

Tinggallah kami berlima di sini.

"Jadi," Yan Lu memulai pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba saja jarinya menuding ke arahku! "Zhao Yun! Kau harus menemui Lu Xun dan minta maaf padanya!" Serunya bukan main keras dan tegasnya!

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Tanyaku masih pura-pura bodoh. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Memang sih Lu Xun masih terlihat lembut begitu, tersenyum manis, tetapi aku tahu, bahkan kami semua tahu, dia sedang marah besar!

Zhou Ying sekarang ikut-ikutan. "Karena kau yang menawarkan _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik itu padanya! Kau kan tahu kalau Lu Xun adalah orang Wu sepertiku yang tidak bisa makan pedas!"

"Lho? Tapi bukankah kita semua tadi melihatnya biasa saja saat mengunyah makanan itu?" Tanyaku mencoba membela diri.

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Jiang Wei menukas. "Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf! Aku yakin tadi Lu Xun tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sebenarnya benar-benar kepedasan karena takut menyinggung kau yang menawarinya _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik!"

"Ah! Kalau begitu, itu bukan salahku!" Bantahku lagi.

"Kalau begitu, salah siapa?" Bentak Jiang Wei tak kalah sengit.

"Tentu saja salah Nyonya Burik? Suruh siapa menciptakan makanan sepedas itu?"

Kalau dengan Jiang Wei, aku selalu menang bersilat lidah dengannya meski dia seorang ahli strategi yang belajar pada Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Namun melihat tiga orang lainnya sudah menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, aku jadi serba salah!

Aku bahkan mendengar tangisan seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi terlupakan. "Ternyata... ternyata Zhao _gege_ jahat..." Isak Huiyue. "Zhao _gege_ mencelakakan Lu _gege_ dan membuat Lu _gege_ sampai menangis sedih begitu!"

Dengan gaya yang berlebihan dan heboh, bocah itu langsung melompat dari kursinya dan naik ke kamar sambil menangis keras-keras, membuat seisi pengunjung jadi melihat ke arah meja kami lagi!

"HUIYUEEEEEE!" Seruku. Namun sebelum aku mengejarnya, Jiang Wei sudah menarik lenganku dulu.

"Kau ini mau kemana? Huiyue itu biar kami saja yang tangani!" Seru jendral muda itu penuh kedongkolan. "Pokoknya kau harus bertemu dengan Lu Xun dan minta maaf padanya!"

"Gara-gara kau, Lu Xun harus menahan pedas selama itu tanpa minum apapun! Kau benar-benar kejam dan tidak berperasaan! Mau membunuhnya, ya?" Sergah Yan Lu lagi. "Kejam sekali kau membunuh Phoenix dengan cara seperti itu! Suatu saat kau akan menerima hukuman Langit!"

Ya Tian! Kenapa semua jadi berlebihan begini? Apa memang Lu Xun kepedasan karena _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik itu sampai seperti ini? "Huh! Baiklah! Baiklah! Akan kukejar!"

Dengan begitu, aku keluar dari penginapan dan mencari Lu Xun di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Pei Ling tersebut.

"Lu Xun! Hei, Lu Xun! Kau dimana?" Seruku memanggilnya. Hmmm... pantas saja tadi saat Zhou Ying kepedasan, dia tidak ikut panik. Dia bukannya tidak peduli, tetapi dia sendiri mati-matian menahan pedas sampai menangis begitu! Ya Tian... aku ini memang kejam sekali...

ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! Ini semua memang salah Nyonya Burik!

Setelah mencari, itu dia akhirnya aku menemukan Lu Xun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di salah satu kedai penjual _dou jiang_-susu kedelai sambil meneguk segelas besar susu kedelai dengan cepat bukan main.

"_Xiansheng_! Tolong _dou jiang_-nya segelas lagi, ya?" Serunya sambil menyodorkan gelas itu pada si penjual yang sekarang kelihatan bingung. Entah berapa gelas yang sudah dihabiskan Lu Xun. Astaga... kasihan juga dia... Begitu menerima segelas _dou jiang_ itu, dia berterima kasih pada si penjual, kemudian dengan cepat meneguknya.

Sebelum dia menyadari kehadiranku, aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Hei, Lu Xun."

Dia langsung menoleh dan walhasil, hampir tersedak oleh _dou jiang_ yang diminumnya! "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Lu Xun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya karena panik bukan main.

Akhirnya, sesudah tenang kembali, Lu Xun menghirup nafas banyak-banyak sambil melanjutkan meminum _dou jiang_-nya yang masih tersisa. Matanya menatap ke arahku, tetapi kali ini tidak menunjukkan senyum lagi. Bibirnya cemberut dan dia kelihatan sedih sekali.

"Zhao Yun...!" Serunya sambil mendesah. Eh? Entah dia ini sedang marah atau bersedih, aku juga tidak tahu. "Kenapa kau menawariku makanan itu? Kau kan tahu kalau aku yang dari timur ini tidak bisa makan sepedas itu? Aku sampai harus menahan rasa pedas itu lama sekali!" Dia mengomel seperti sedang akan menangis saja...

Astaga... Lu Xun ini tidak bisa marah, ya? Kalau marah gayanya benar-benar aneh sekali!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau kepedasan?" Tanyaku sementara ia meneguk _dou jiang_ itu lagi.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau menyinggungmu!" Balasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau kan yang menawariku! Dan lagi, kelihatannya kau suka sekali makanan itu! Awalnya aku mati-matian berusaha menahannya, tetapi sesudah itu baru aku sadar kau sedang mengerjai aku!"

Lu Xun mengakhirinya dengan dengusan pelan. Yahhh... kelihatan sekali kalau Lu Xun marah, tetapi tidak bisa marah. Perasaan marahnya itu malah menjadi perasaan sakit hati. Parah sekali kan Lu Xun ini? Aku sampai kasihan melihatnya...

"Sumpah, Lu Xun... aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau akan seperti ini..." Ujarku penuh penyesalan sambil melingkarkan satu tanganku di bahunya. "Aku minta maaf..."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Lu Xun terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh ke arahku hingga mata kami berdua bertemu. Sekali lagi dia mendesah. "Ya sudah... aku tidak apa-apa kok sekarang..." Katanya. Perlahan, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi lain kali jangan kau ulangi, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Tenang saja!"

Lu Xun kemudian menandaskan isi gelasnya sampai habis dan mengembalikannya pada si penjual. Saat itulah Yan Ju, Jiang Wei, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue tiba di tempat kami.

"Lu Xun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jiang Wei prihatin sebelum menatapku dengan penuh kedongkolan. "Ini semua gara-gara Zhao Yun memang! Dasar iseng!"

"Hei! Kau jangan ngomong seenaknya!"

"Sudah-sudah! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok." Lu Xun tertawa kecil. Sesudah berdiri dari kursi, laki-laki Wu itu membayar _dou jiang_ yang dibelinya, sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih, baru meninggalkan kedai tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan menghabiskan satu malam di kota ini?" Tanyanya.

Yan Lu mengangguk. "Mungkin memang agak membuang waktu, tetapi sesudah kota Pei Ling, kita akan berjalan terus ke kota Wu Ling. Kota Wu Ling sangat jauh dari tempat ini, maka kupikir sebaiknya kita beristirahat di kota ini dulu." Jelasnya sementara Lu Xun mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa kan, Lu Xun? Kau tidak terburu-buru, kan?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jadi, begitulah yang kami lakukan sekarang. Kami berenam berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota ini di sore hari musim semi yang cerah. Yan Lu mengajak Zhou Ying melihat-lihat pernak-pernik yang dijual di toko-toko, yang tentunya tidak ada di Wu. Jiang Wei sesekali pergi ke tempat penjual buah dan makanan lain, kemudian membelinya untuk menjadi bekal kami untuk perjalanan. Huiyue mengeluarkan buku serta pensil arang yang dibawanya, kemudian entah menulis atau menggambar. Sepertinya dia sedang menggambar rumah-rumah di kota Pei Ling ini.

"Lu _gege_?" Tiba-tiba Huiyue memanggil Lu Xun sambil menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ya, Huiyue?"

"Kalau aku perhatikan," Ujarnya. "Bangunan-bangunan yang dihuni oleh rakyat warnanya coklat, mengikuti warna kayu. Tetapi bangunan di istana sepertinya lebih kaya warna."

"Benar sekali!" Jawab Lu Xun.

"Itu untuk menunjukkan status sebuah bangunan, apakah dihuni oleh rakyat, bangsawan, atau keluarga kerajaan." Sambung Yan Lu. "Sebuah bangunan yang mengikuti warna kayu menunjukkan kalau bangunan tersebut adalah milik rakyat biasa. Semakin berwarna, semakin tinggi status penghuni bangunan tersebut. Karena itulah bangunan istana biasanya berwarna merah, emas, dan biru(4)."

Huiyue mendengar perkataan Yan Lu dengan seksama, sebelum mencatatanya di bukunya. "Hmmm... begitu..." Gumamnya. "Tapi Liu _jiejie_, bukankah lebih bagus jika bangunan itu hanya terdiri dari satu warna saja? Kalau terdiri dari warna merah, emas, dan biru, akan kelihatan sangat tidak menyatu!"

"Huiyue," Jiang Wei menambahkan. "Ketiga warna itu adalah warna yang wajib digunakan di bangunan istana. Warna merah menunjukkan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan supaya pemerintahan Kaisar dipenuhi kebahagian juga. Warna emas memang adalah warna Kaisar yang menunjukkan kemuliaan. Sementara warna biru menunjukkan warna langit yang menunjukkan Kaisar sebagai Putra Langit." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Bocah itu mencatat perkataan Jiang Wei pula. Namun ia masih kelihatan tidak puas. "Tapi, tetap saja menurutku warna-warna itu tidak kelihatan menyatu!" Tukasnya keras kepala. "Warna emas itu mendekati kuning, kan? Nah, warna merah, kuning, dan biru adalah warna dasar! Tentu jelek dan sangat tidak menyatu kalau dipakai dalam satu bangunan!"

Kalau masalah merancang bangunan seperti ini, benar-benar aku tahu sebaiknya tidak ikut campur. Ini memang keahlianku.

Sekilas mataku beralih pada Lu Xun. Sudah kuduga. Lu Xun sepertinya tertarik sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Huiyue. Senyum lebar di bibirnya itu hanya orang buta saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Siapa bilang karena warna-warna itu jauh berbeda, maka akan kelihatan tidak menyatu?" Sahut Lu Xun. Kini semua mata memandang ke arahnya. "Huiyue, memang benar jika sebuah bangunan yang terdiri dari warna yang senada, akan lebih mudah untuk membuatnya terlihat menyatu. Tetapi justru karena merah, kuning, dan biru adalah warna dasar, ketiganya dapat bercampur dengan indah meski berbeda. Warna-warna yang kontras seperti itu, kalau berani dimainkan dengan benar, akan menciptakan campuran warna yang indah!"

Huiyue memiringkan kepala untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mencatat perkataan Lu Xun di bukunya. "Hmmm... berbeda belum tentu tidak bisa menyatu, ya?"

Lu Xun mengelus rambut Huiyue yang tebal itu. "Huiyue, kalau kau lihat sekarang, bukankah kita berenam ini sangat berbeda? Ada yang dari Shu, ada yang dari Wu, ada yang perempuan, ada yang laki-laki, ada yang jendral, ada yang ahli strategi, ada yang putri, bahkan ada yang perancang bangunan!" Jelasnya lagi. Ahhh... Lu Xun ini, selalu saja sukanya bertindak manis begitu. Pantas saja Huiyue sangat senang padanya. "Tapi, meskipun berbeda kita semua tetap menyatu menjadi teman, kan? Begitu juga dengan warna!"

Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan Jiang Wei tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataan Lu Xun. Huiyue mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Ohhh... begitu..." Katanya mangut-mangut mengerti. "Uwaaahhh... jadi sebenarnya perbedaan itu tidak jelek-jelek juga... justru perbedaan itu akan membuat keindahan!"

Hmmm...

Memang benar sih perkataan Lu Xun mungkin hanya untuk menjelaskan bangunan saja. Tetapi aku menangkap sesuatu yang lain...

Kupikir-pikir, kadang kala kami tidak bisa menerima orang dari kerajaan yang berbeda, status sosial yang berbeda, budaya atau kepercayaan yang berbeda. Ahhh... seharusnya perbedaan itu malah membuat segala sesuatunya makin indah, bukan? Bukannya tambah menghancurkan persatuan. Entah berapa kali aku melihat banyak pertengkaran dan perselisihan yang terjadi hanya karena perbedaan suku atau ras saja. Padahal, justru perbedaan itu justru indah dan harusnya dapat dinikmati!

Kupandangi Lu Xun sesaat. Laki-laki ini... memang dia benar-benar luar biasa! Kelihatannya dia cuma mengajari Huiyue saja, padahal sebenarnya dia juga sedang mengajari kami semua sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar bangunan... Sungguh aku benar-benar terkagum-kagum dibuatnya!

Tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Huiyue menghentikan langkahnya! Membuat siapapun terutama Lu Xun kaget bukan main. Bocah yang tak bisa diatur itu tiba-tiba saja melayangkan pandangan matanya ke arah sebuah toko yang kelihatan sekali adalah toko senjata. Di tempat itu terdapat berpuluh-puluh senjata yang terbuat dari besi digantungkan. Mulai dari pisau pendek, pedang, golok, tombak, busur dan anak panah, serta banyak senjata lainnya. Menurutku, tempat itu biasa saja, namun entah kenapa mendatangkan ketertarikan pada anak kecil itu.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi dan minta izin, Huiyue berlari ke arah toko senjata.

"Eh, Huiyue?" Lu Xun terperanjat kaget saat anak itu lari begitu saja. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan bahwa sesudah itu Lu Xun mengejarnya pula, meninggalkan kami berempat di sini.

"Astaga... mau apa lagi bocah itu..." Jiang Wei bergumam pelan.

Yan Lu tertawa. "Mungkin bangunan toko itu sangat menarik sehingga Huiyue ingin ke sana dan menggambarnya."

"Apapun itu," tukasku. "Ayo kita kejar mereka!"

Jadi, kami berempat berlari menyusul Lu Xun dan Huiyue yang sudah masuk ke dalam toko senjata itu. Huiyue berlari kesana kemari, memegang satu senjata dan senjata yang lainnya sampai-sampai membuat pengunjung bingung dan pemilik toko itu jadi dongkol. Lu Xun sampai kewalahan mengurusinya.

"Ada apa dengan Huiyue?" Tanyaku pada Lu Xun.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

Sesudah puas melihat-lihat, Huiyue berlari-lari kecil ke arah kami. Ia berhenti di depan Lu Xun dengan tangannya menengadah dimana sebilah pisau yang cukup panjang tergeletak. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Lu _gege_!" Sahutnya dengan penuh semangat. "Tapi pagi aku bertarung bersama Zhou _jiejie_, lho! Sekarang aku juga bisa bertarung! Tapi, aku belum punya senjata seperti yang lain!"

Uh-oh... aku rasanya mulai mengerti apa yang akan Huiyue lakukan sesudah ini...

"Jadi, Lu _gege_, aku ingin punya senjata! Dan aku sudah menemukan senjata yang bagus!" Serunya sambil menunjukkan pisau itu. Hmmm... sejujurnya pisau itu tidak begitu bagus, tetapi memang tidak jelek juga. Ah, pasti Huiyue memilih pisau itu karena pegangannya yang berwarna merah menyala, persis seperti bajunya. Baru sesudah itu dia memasang senyum manis dan suara memelas. "Lu _gege_, belikan pisau ini, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Tuh kan?

Tiba-tiba keadaan jadi hening sekali.

"Zhao Yun," bisik Jiang Wei. "Sekarang kita harus menyiapkan uang..."

"Hah? Yang benar saja." Sahutku. "Memang kau kira Lu Xun tidak punya uang?"

Yan Lu ikut-ikutan berbisik. "Zhao Yun benar. Tidak mungkin toko sekecil ini menjual senjata mahal. Kau benar-benar ngawur, Jiang Wei."

Penasaran, aku melihat Lu Xun. Dahinya berkerut, dan sama sekali tidak tersenyum! Dia hanya mengambil pedang itu, mengamatinya sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengelus kepala Huiyue. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sekarang, Huiyue..." Kata Lu Xun, yang kontan membuat bocah itu kaget sekaligus kecewa bukan buatan. "Nanti akan kupikirkan lagi, ya?"

APAAAAAAAA? YANG BENAR SAJA!

Jadi, apa memang benar dugaan Jiang Wei kalau Lu Xun tidak punya uang? WAAAAAAAHHHH! Tidak mungkin!

"Daripada berada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu saja, Huiyue?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil mengamit tangan Huiyue sebelum bocah itu mengomel. "Nanti akan kupikirkan dulu, ya?" Cepat-cepat dibawanya kembali Huiyue ke penginapan.

Kami berempat hanya bisa melongo melihat Lu Xun yang menolak keinginan Huiyue. Sambil masih terbengong-bengong, kami mengikuti Lu Xun yang sekarang menggendong Huiyue sambil berjalan kembali ke penginapan.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya..." Gumam Zhou Ying. "Lu Xun menolak keinginan Huiyue?"

"Aku juga kaget!" Imbuhku. "Jangankan pisau itu, bahkan Huiyue meminta Lu Xun mengajaknya ke Wu saja Lu Xun bersedia memenuhi! Sekarang, kenapa cuma pisau saja...?"

Sebelum aku selesai, Jiang Wei dengan gaya sok tahunya langsung memotong. "Tuh, kan? Itu karena Lu Xun tahu uangnya tidak cukup."

Yan Lu terlihat berpikir keras beberapa saat. "Tapi aneh juga..." Sahutnya. "Lu Xun tidak bertanya berapa harga pisau itu. Dia hanya memperhatikan saja. Mustahil dia bisa tahu uangnya tidak cukup!"

"Yah, anggap saja dia sekali melihat langsung tahu uangnya tidak cukup." Jawab Jiang Wei sambil mengangkat bahu.

Tapi, mau tidak mau, omongan Yan Lu ada benarnya, sih... Lu Xun hanya melihat pisau itu sekilas saja, kemudian langsung menolak. Dia tidak tanya berapa harganya, bahannya terbuat dari apa, apakah bisa dipakai menusuk baju perang sampai tembus, tetapi langsung menjawab begitu! Seolah-olah... melihat Huiyue membawa pisau saja sudah membuat Lu Xun tidak senang bukan main...

"Aku akan tanya berapa harganya." Sahut Yan Lu sambil berbalik ke toko itu.

Aku, Jiang Wei, dan Zhou Ying menunggu putri Shu itu kembali sambil membuat prediksi sendiri-sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Yan Lu kembali. Dia kembali bukannya dengan membawa jawaban, melainkan dengan wajah semakin bingung saja! "Teman-teman, sepertinya ada yang salah..." Katanya. "Sesudah aku bertanya, pisau dengan pegangan merah itu rupanya senjata biasa saja! Tidak begitu mahal! Hanya sepuluh keping perak!"

HAH? Sepuluh keping perak? Murah sekali! Tidak mungkin kan Lu Xun hanya sepuluh keping perak saja tidak punya?

Tapi... Lu Xun pasti tidak tahu berapa harganya, kan? Dia tadi tidak bertanya...

Jadi... kenapa Lu Xun tidak mau membelikan Huiyue pisau itu...?

Masih dengan penuh tanda tanya, yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang hanyalah menebak-nebak sambil kembali ke penginapan. Lu Xun tidak ada dimanapun di rumah makan di lantai dasar. Berarti pasti dia sudah di kamar di lantai atas, mungkin sedang menemani Huiyue tidur. Melihat tempat makan ini sudah sepi, kami berempat duduk di sana dan memesan sepoci teh _juhua_.

"Aku punya usul." Gumam Jiang Wei. "Daripada nanti Huiyue bikin masalah karena Lu Xun tidak membelikannya pisau itu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan pisau itu?"

Sejujurnya, bagiku itu sama sekali tidak perlu! Tidak mungkin Lu Xun tidak punya uang sepuluh keping perak. Namun, melihat Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying sudah mengeluarkan uang, aku juga mau tidak mau merogoh kantongku. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu memberikan tiga keping perak sementara Zhou Ying memberikan dua. Berarti aku tinggal memberikan dua keping perak saja.

"Dengan begini," kata Jiang Wei lagi. "kita sudah mengurangi satu masalah..."

"Tapi apa kau yakin, Jiang Wei?" Tanya Yan Lu. "Apa benar Lu Xun tidak membelikan Huiyue pisau itu karena dia tidak punya uang? Kalau sampai ternyata dia punya uang, bisa-bisa dia akan marah pada kita!"

Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Aku juga berpikir begitu." Katanya. "Sebaiknya tidak membuat Lu Xun marah lagi, terutama sesudah insiden '_Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik' yang diciptakan Zhao Yun tadi pagi."

"Hah?"

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Yan Lu menukas. "Lu Xun tidak mau membelikan pasti karena suasana hatinya masih tidak enak gara-gara tadi Zhao Yun membuatnya marah!"

Nah, benar kan? Lagi-lagi aku yang disalahkan! "Yang benar saja! Lu Xun itu orang yang bisa mengendalikan perasaannya! Bagaimanapun, dia kan ahli strategi?" Balasku dengan sengit. "Tidak mungkin dia marah padaku, lantas kemarahannya itu membuatnya tidak mau membelikan pisau itu! Lagipula, aku sudah minta maaf pada Lu Xun, kok!"

Seolah perkataanku seperti panggilan untuknya, Lu Xun tiba-tiba saja datang! Anehnya, dia bukan datang menuruni tangga dari lantai atas. Sebaliknya, dia malah masuk dari pintu depan, sambil terengah-engah pula! Memangnya barusan darimana Lu Xun ini? Yang kulihat cuma Lu Xun membawa beberapa batang rotan panjang yang tipisnya hanya sebesar kuas serta beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ah! Lu Xun! Kau di situ rupanya!" Jiang Wei melambaikan tangan sambil bangkit berdiri. Lu Xun yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri meja kami dan segera meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja. Sebelum Lu Xun mengatakan apapun, Jiang Wei langsung menyodorkan uang yang tadi kami kumpulkan padanya. "Ini. Ambillah."

Sambil duduk di sebuah kursi, Lu Xun menatap tangan Jiang Wei dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ini untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja..." Jiang Wei menjawab. "... untuk membeli pisau itu."

Lu Xun mengernyitkan dahi. Celaka, kurasa memang Lu Xun tidak kekurangan uang untuk membelikan pisau itu. "Kau kira aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli pisau itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Aku tahu pisau itu tidak terlalu mahal. Dan kalau hanya sepuluh keping saja, aku punya uang untuk membelinya. Tapi aku tidak mau!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tuh, kan? Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin Lu Xun tidak punya uang! Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa dia tidak mau membelikan pisau itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mau membelikan Huiyue pisau itu?" Tanyaku sambil menyilangkan lengan.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mendengus. "Kalian ini bagaimana, sih? Apa kalian lupa kalau Huiyue itu punya cita-cita sebagai perancang bangunan?" Eh? Apa hubungannya menjadi perancang bangunan dengan pisau? "Seorang perancang bangunan sepertinya harus bisa menggambar. Sejak kecil, aku yakin tangan Huiyue dilatih untuk menggambar, bukan untuk menggenggam senjata!"

"Ohhh..." Yan Lu mangut-mangut mengerti. "Jadi kau tidak mau membelikan pisau itu karena takut Huiyue melukai tangannya sendiri?"

Jiang Wei menukas sebelum Lu Xun menjawab. "Ah, tapi kau kan bisa menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia terluka. Lagipula, bukankah bagus jika Huiyue bisa bertarung?"

Lu Xun jadi semakin kesal saja kelihatannya. "Masalahnya bukan cuma terluka! Yang lebih parah lagi, kalau terlalu sering menggenggam pisau, tangan Huiyue pasti akan kaku dan tidak bisa menggambar lagi!" Jelasnya. "Kau tahu sendiri kan cara memegang kuas itu berbeda dengan pisau? Dan cara menggoreskan alat tulis itu berbeda dengan mengayunkan senjata? Kalau terus-terusan menggenggam pisau seperti itu, tangannya tidak akan bisa menggambar lagi! Ditambah lagi, Huiyue, anak sekecil itu, masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa! Kalau dia menggunakan pisau itu untuk membunuh bagaimana? Dan dia itu sebenarnya sangat penakut, apalagi kalau melihat orang mati!"

Ohhh... jadi, itukah alasannya?

Benar juga...

"Aku tidak mau kalau sampai cita-cita Huiyue menjadi perancang bangunan putus hanya karena dia ingin bertarung dengan pisau..." Gumam Lu Xun dengan nada lesu. "Pada saat Huiyue menunjukkan pisau itu padaku, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berkata tidak. Tapi..."

Lu Xun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Kami semua toh sudah tahu apa lanjutannya.

"Tapi, semisalkan..." Ujarku memecah keheningan yang entah kapan datangnya. Semua mata memandang ke arahku sekarang. "Semisalkan Huiyue memang ingin sekali pisau itu, dan berkata bahwa dia sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat ingin bertarung, apa kau tetap tidak mau membelikannya?"

Yang dilakukan Lu Xun hanyalah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya dia tidak menjawab. "Sejak pulang dari toko senjata itu, Huiyue terus-terusan berkata begitu, Zhao Yun..." Katanya dengan suara lemah yang nyaris tidak terdengar. "Tetapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau membelikannya. Bukan karena aku jahat atau kikir, tetapi karena itu tidak baik untuknya..." Hanya melihatnya saja aku tahu, Lu Xun pasti sebenarnya sedih sekali karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Huiyue.

Tapi... benar juga omongan Lu Xun. Kalau dia membelikan senjata seperti itu, pasti Huiyue lama-kelamaan tidak bisa menggambar lagi...

"Seandainya dia meminta buku, atau alat tulis, atau kertas, atau cat, atau apa saja, aku pasti akan membelikannya." Kata Lu Xun sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku. "Kalau dia minta padaku sesuatu yang baik untuknya, pasti akan aku berikan. Tapi kalau tidak, mau memaksa bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan memberikannya."

Begitu...

Sesudah mengatakan itu, kami benar-benar diam. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun. Susah juga, ya? Susah sekali kalau seorang yang kita sayangi meminta sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk dirinya sendiri. Mau menolak juga salah, mau memberikan apalagi!

"Jadi..." Tanya Jiang Wei sesudah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Lu Xun mengambil sehelai kertas. "Kalau memegang senjata membuat Huiyue tidak bisa menggambar," katanya, "...maka aku akan membuat sebuah senjata yang bisa dipakai olehnya, tetapi dia tetap akan bisa menggambar."

HAH? Memang ada senjata seperti itu?

"Tapi..."

"Tadi sesudah menyuruh Huiyue tidur, aku cepat-cepat pergi ke pasar sebelum kalian tiba." Sahut Lu Xun memotong ucapan Jiang Wei. "Sampai di sana, aku mendapat ide membuat sesuatu yang ringan dan mudah dipegang bahkan oleh seorang anak kecil sekalipun."

Yan Lu penasaran bukan buatan melihat Lu Xun yang sekarang sedang mengikatkan rotan-rotan tipis tetapi panjang itu menjadi satu, sambil kemudian memotong kertas-kertas berwarna yang dibawanya. "Dan apakah itu?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akhirnya makan malam tiba.

Sesudah memanggil Huiyue untuk turun ke lantai satu kami semua menikmati makan malam. Segala potongan kertas dan rotan sudah dibuang dari meja ini. Sekarang meja kami penuh dengan makanan, dan yang pastinya tidak ada _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik pembawa celaka itu lagi.

Sungguh gila, untuk membuat sebuah 'senjata' yang kelihatannya mudah dan sederhana begitu, apalagi untuk anak kecil, rupanya dibutuhkan waktu berjam-jam dari siang sampai makan malam! Padahal senjata itu hanya terbuat dari kertas dan rotan kecil, sama sekali tidak menggunakan besi, baja, apalagi batu-batuan yang keras! Yang benar saja!

"Lu _gege_," Tanya Huiyue dengan senyum manis sambil menarik lengan baju Lu Xun yang sedang makan. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Lu _gege_ sudah membeli pisaunya?"

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Habiskan makananmu dulu, ya, Huiyue?"

Huiyue dengan bersemangat kemudian mengangguk kuat-kuat, lalu menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Wah, luar biasa. Bagaimana anak sekecil itu tidak tersedak saat makan, ya?

Tak lama, akhirnya kami semua sudah menghabiskan makanan kami masing-masing. Para pelayan datang dan membersihkan meja serta mengangkat perangkat makan yang sudah kotor. Meja itu sudah bersih sekarang, sementara Huiyue sudah kelihatan harap-harap cemas.

"Huiyue," Lu Xun memulai sambil memegang pundak anak kecil itu. "sebenarnya, aku tidak jadi membelikanmu pisau itu."

"Hah?" Sesuai dugaanku, Huiyue kelihatan kecewa sekali, dan juga marah. "Tapi kenapa, Lu _gege_?"

Aku yakin kalau Lu Xun yang mengatakannya, Huiyue pasti tidak akan sungkan-sungkan marah-marah di tempat ini. Jadi, sebelum Lu Xun mengatakan apapun, aku sudah menukas terlebih dahulu. "Kalau menggunakan pisau, Huiyue," jawabku. "Tanganmu nanti akan kaku kebanyakan memegang senjata. Kau jadi tidak akan bisa menggambar lagi."

"Benar itu!" Jiang Wei ikut-ikutan. "Lihat aku, Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, dan juga Lu Xun sendiri. Kami berlima tidak ada yang bisa menggambar karena kami kebanyakan memegang senjata." Ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan Huiyue juga.

Yan Lu membelai rambut hitam anak itu. "Huiyue, kau tidak mau kan kalau sampai tidak bisa menggambar?"

"Nanti cita-citamu menjadi perancang bangunan tidak akan kesampaian, Huiyue." Tambah Zhou Ying.

Tidak disangka-sangka, Huiyue rupanya tidak percaya pada kami berempat! Dia benar-benar maunya cuma mendengar dari Lu Xun sendiri. "Benarkah itu, Lu _gege_?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Benar, Huiyue." Katanya, sebelum cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Tapi, kami berlima sudah memikirkan senjata yang tepat untukmu. Memang benar sih senjata ini tidak bisa dipakai untuk memotong dan menusuk apalagi membunuh orang, tetapi ini lebih baik untukmu, Huiyue. Senjata ini ringan dan tidak akan membuatmu tidak bisa menggambar."

Tapi, dilihat dari ekspresi Huiyue, kelihatannya anak itu sudah kesal bukan buatan. Bahkan omongan Lu Xun pun tidak didengarkannya!

Dengan kasar, sangat berbeda dari suara Lu Xun yang lembut, Huiyue menyentak. "Huh! Jadi? Lu _gege_ memberikanku apa?"

Kami semua, terutama Lu Xun, sangat terkejut mendengar suara Huiyue yang seperti itu. Bocah ini...! Ya Tian... Benar-benar kurang ajar sekali! Lu Xun bicara baik-baik padanya, dia malah marah-marah! Kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, akan kutampar bocah ini.

"Huiyue!" Seruku Yan Lu. "Bicaralah yang sopan!"

Huiyue tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi sangat kentara kalau dia makin kesal saja. Lu Xun hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Yan Lu, menunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada kami sambil menggeleng, seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'. Tapi, aku yakin ini pasti apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berlutut sehingga sekarang tingginya sama dengan Huiyue. Dipandangi begitu, Huiyue justru malah membuang muka!

"Huiyue," Lu Xun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan barang yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. "Aku memang tidak memberikan pisau, karena itu tidak baik untukmu. Jadi, sekarang aku memberikanmu ini, ya?"

Yang diberikan Lu Xun pada Huiyue, sekaligus barang yang sedari tadi kami buat dengan susah payah, adalah sebuah kincir angin dari kertas dan rotan. Yah, meskipun hanya dari kertas dan rotan, kincir angin itu cukup kuat. Rangka kincir angin itu berbentuk segitiga, dengan ketiga sudutnya diberi sebuah kincir angin kertas berwarna merah, biru, dan kuning, tiga warna yang tadi sempat ditanyakan oleh Huiyue. Di bagian tengah rangka segitiga itu terdapat sebuah kincir angin lagi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar berwarna putih(5).

Sungguh, hanya untuk membuat benda itu saja, kami berlima harus berusaha! Entah berapa kali harus mengulang kalau hasilnya tidak bagus. Untungnya, kincir angin itu bagus, kok! Sangat rapi dan indah dilihat.

"Ini untukmu, Huiyue..." Kata Lu Xun sambil menyerahkannya.

Aku harap, melihat barang itu, Huiyue bisa senang. Bagaimanapun, aku termasuk salah satu yang membuatnya!

Namun, rupanya reaksinya jauh dari harapanku.

Huiyue mengambil kincir angin itu dengan kasar, kemudian hanya melihatnya sekilas dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku minta pada Lu _gege_ sebilah pisau! Tapi kenapa aku diberi kincir angin? Ini bukan yang aku mau!" Serunya dengan suara keras, sampai-sampai beberapa pengunjung mulai memperhatikan kami.

"Huiyue, itu karena pisau tidak baik untuk tanganmu..." Ujar Lu Xun dengan lembut dan perlahan. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk mengelus rambut Huiyue.

Tetapi bocah itu sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Ditepisnya tangan Lu Xun. "Lu _gege_ jahat! Aku benar-benar ingin pisau itu!" Dia berteriak dengan suara keras, sebelum melemparkan kincir angin itu ke tanah! Saat melihatnya membuang kincir angin itu, kemarahanku yang sudah menggunung tersulut. Terutama saat kemudian melihat bocah itu mendorong Lu Xun dengan keras hingga hampir terjatuh.

Dengan cepat Huiyue melompat dari kursinya sebelum Lu Xun sempat melakukan apa-apa. "Kalau Lu _gege_ tidak mau membelikan pisau itu, aku sendiri yang akan cari cara untuk membelinya!" Serunya dengan nada menantang sebelum kemudian lari dengan cepat dari tempat itu. Aku serta keempat orang lainnya sudah berdiri dari kursi kami masih-masing.

Zhou Ying serta Yan Lu langsung menghampiri Lu Xun yang masih terduduk di tanah. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun hanya mengangguk lemah. Zhou Ying mengambil kincir angin itu, kemudian mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Kincir angin ini benar-benar kuat. Tidak rusak sama sekali, kok, Lu Xun."

Tetapi rasanya sekarang Lu Xun jauh lebih memikirkan Huiyue ketimbang kincir angin itu.

"Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan..." Geram Jiang Wei sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar, ingin mengejar Huiyue. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia memang masih tidak bisa akrab dengan anak itu sepenuhnya. Tapi, sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak heran. Aku pun marah sekali melihat tingkah anak itu! "Anak nakal seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran!"

Segera Lu Xun berdiri, hampir membuat Yan Lu yang berlutut di sebelahnya jatuh. "Jiang Wei, jangan! Biar aku saja yang mencarinya!" Serunya sambil mengejar Jiang Wei.

Sebelum Lu Xun berhasil mencapai jendral Shu itu, aku sudah terlebih dahulu mengamit tangannya dengan kuat. "Sudahlah, Lu Xun! Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan bersabar menghadapi anak seperti itu!" Tukasku setengah membentak. Saat melihat wajah Lu Xun yang makin penuh kesedihan, aku merasa bersalah telah membentaknya. Suaraku melembut. "Biarkan Jiang Wei saja yang menanganinya. Tentunya dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Mata Lu Xun bersirobok dengan mata Jiang Wei yang sekarang sudah berada di pintu keluar. "Jiang Wei, tolong jangan kasar pada anak itu..."

Jiang Wei, meskipun dengan dengusan kesal, akhirnya mengangguk. "Tenang saja."

Sesudah itu, kami berempat kembali duduk di kursi kami masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saja menahan marah. Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa bersabar seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, dia terlihat sedih sekali sekarang, harus menolak permintaan Huiyue. Tapi pasti dia lebih sedih lagi karena maksud baiknya tidak didengarkan oleh bocah nakal itu. Kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya memang tidak salah.

Huiyue... Huiyue... semoga kau bisa cepat sadar diri...

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

"HUIYUE! HUIYUE!"

Sial! Dasar bocah itu memang sudah keterlaluan! Aku benar-benar marah padanya sampai ke ubun-ubun saja! Bisa-bisanya dia kurang ajar begitu pada Lu Xun! Tidak hanya kurang ajar, tetapi juga tidak tahu terima kasih! Lu Xun kan tidak membelikan pisau itu bukan karena dia jahat, tetapi karena dia tidak mau Huiyue sampai tidak bisa menggambar! Sungguh, kalau aku menemukan anak itu, aku tidak peduli lagi kalau nanti Lu Xun akan marah padaku, pokoknya anak itu akan kuberi pelajaran!

Aku berlari menyusuri jalanan kota Pei Ling yang sudah makin sepi ini. Tetapi anak itu tidak berada dimanapun! Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi ke toko itu lagi dan sekarang mencurinya? Mungkin saja! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

Aku cepat-cepat kembali ke toko itu... hanya untuk menemukan Huiyue juga tidak ada di sana!

Huiyue... dimana anak itu, ya?

Astaga... mengurusi satu Huiyue jauh lebih susah daripada mengurusi seribu prajurit berkuda!

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu aku berjalan menyusuri kota ini, bertanya satu orang ke orang yang lain, tetap saja tidak ada yang bilang melihat Huiyue. Parahnya, makin malam kota ini makin sepi, dan tentunya makin tidak aman untuk anak sekecil dia berjalan sendirian.

Kelelahan, aku pun akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di taman kota tersebut. Ya Tian... Huiyue ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa dia tidak mengerti kalau Lu Xun tidak memberinya pisau, itu juga demi kebaikannya?

Hmmm...

Pikir-pikir, apa aku pernah berbuat seperti itu saat masih kecil, ya? Apa aku pernah minta sesuatu yang tidak baik untukku, lalu ketika tidak diberi aku marah-marah? Yahhh... waktu aku masih sangat kecil sekali, saat _die_ masih ada, aku pernah sekali minta _die_ membelikanku _maiya tang_-permen gandum. Yah, _die_ memang membelikanku, tetapi jumlahnya tidak banyak. Saat aku minta lagi, _die_ tidak mau membelikannya karena katanya aku bisa sakit. Tapi... aku tidak mendengarkan _die_... aku malah marah-marah...

Benar juga... Aku jadi teringat Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying pernah berkata bahwa hubungan Lu Xun dan Huiyue bukan cuma sekedar teman, atau sekedar kakak-adik saja, tetapi sadar atau tidak, Lu Xun seperti menjadi seorang ayah bagi Huiyue... Yah, tetapi kukira keduanya juga tidak sadar tentang ini.

Daripada duduk termenung-menung sendiri seperti ini, sebaiknya aku melanjutkan pencarianku. Sekali lagi aku berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kaki sambil memanggil-manggil Huiyue lagi. Kupikir kali ini aku tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Pasti Huiyue akan takut dan malah lari kalau aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Mencari seseorang, _gexia_?"

Hah?

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Hampir tengah malam seperti ini, masih ada yang berkeliaran di kota?

Lebih kaget lagi, aku menemukan seorang anak kecil! Seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya kira-kira tidak lebih dari tiga belas tahun! Sebenarnya, saat mendengar suara anak kecil memanggilkuk, aku sempat berharap bahwa itu Huiyue. Namun aku tahu suara yang tenang dan sopan seperti itu pasti bukan suara Huiyue. Apalagi... suara itu memanggilku dengan '_gexia_', bukan 'Jiang _gege_'.

Dan anak yang kulihat ini sangat jauh-jauh berbeda dari Huiyue.

Aku yakin anak ini bukan anak biasa...!

Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu, dengan sebagian yang panjang diikat, berwarna hitam dan berkilat-kilat di bawah cahaya bulan. Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu tentunya jarang sekali dimiliki orang. Bajunya memang sederhana, hanya sebuah jubah luar panjang berwarna putih yang dipakai di atas pakaian dalam berlengan panjang hitam, tetapi entah bagaimana menambah aura kebijaksanaan yag melingkupinya. Iya! Aku tidak bercanda! Anak itu memang terlihat masih muda, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, ada aura kebijaksanaan yang sepertinya didapat dari kehidupan yang sudah panjang dan penuh pengalaman hidup.

Seolah-olah... aku berhadapan dengan seorang tua yang sangat berhikmat dan punya kebijaksanaan tinggi, tetapi berwujud seorang anak kecil...

Aku sampai tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Anak laki-laki itu berdehem, membuyarkanku dari lamunan. "_Gexia_ adalah murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, bukan? Senang berkenalan dengan _gexia_. Aku yang rendah dan tidak berpengalaman ini bermarga Yin, dan namaku Long." Katanya dengan sopan dan merendah sambil bersoja dengan hormat.

Benar-benar yang di depanku ini bukan orang biasa!

Dengan ragu dan sedikit... tegang, aku mengangguk dan balik bersoja. "Benar. Margaku Jiang dan namaku Wei. Apakah anda mengenal Perdana Mentri?"

"Dulu aku pernah tinggal beberapa lama bersama dengan Perdana Mentri sebelum kemudian aku pergi karena beliau bekerja bersama Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, dia sudah memotong. "Tetapi itu sudah lama sekali. Ingatan itu tidak ada kepentingannya untuk disebut-sebut lagi."

Anak ini benar-benar aneh... sekaligus mencurigakan! Bagaimana hanya dengan sekali melihatku, dia langsung tahu bahwa aku adalah murid Perdana Mentri? Benar-benar aneh sekali! Padahal aku tidak pernah ingat pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya! Tidak hanya itu, kejadian itu, _san gu maolu_-Tiga kali berkunjung ke gubuk, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya, sudah terjadi lama sekali! Jika sekarang dia masih nampak berumur tiga belas tahun, maka pada usia berapa dia tinggal bersama Perdana Mentri?

"_Gexia_," Panggil anak yang bernama Yin Long itu. "Apakah _gexia_ sedang mencari seseorang?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, tetapi tak lantas mengatakan apapun sangking masih penasarannya aku!

"Apakah orang yang anda cari adalah seorang bocah pendek berumur sepuluh tahun yang bercita-cita sebagai seorang perancang yang kelak ingin bangunan rancangannya _kong qian jue hou_-tidak pernah terlihat di masa lalu maupun masa depan? Yang membawa tabung dari bambu serta sebuah buku berisikan cerita perjalanannya?"

ASTAGA! Bagaimana anak ini bisa begitu tahu dengan detail ciri-ciri Huiyue? Bahkan tahu bahwa Huiyue ingin menjadi perancang bangunan dengan cita-citanya yang setinggi langit itu! Darimana dia tahu?

"B-benar!" Jawabku. "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

Yin Long hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sebaiknya kita cari bocah itu terlebih dahulu, _gexia_, sebelum semakin larut malam."

Aku tidak sempat menjawab apa-apa, tetapi anak itu sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan melewatiku sementara aku masih mematung di tempatku, terlalu kaget untuk melakukan apapun!

"_Gexia_, kenapa diam saja?" Sahutnya tanpa berbalik. Aku menoleh, kemudian segera mengikutinya. "Ayo."

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengikutinya saja. Tetapi aneh, Yin Long seolah tahu dimana Huiyue berada, sepertinya tidak mencari-cari seperti aku tadi.

Sekarang, yang lebih memenuhi kepalaku adalah anak ini, bukan Huiyue lagi...

* * *

**Luo Yang, Istana Wei**

"Xiahou Long! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Xiahou Long sudah tidak peduli lagi akan bentakan ayahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan tenang tetapi juga langkah cepat seolah tidak ada seorang pun di sekelilingnya. Tetapi, alangkah kagetnya ia saat adik perempuannya, Xiahou Mei, tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlentang.

"Xiahou Mei," Tukas Xiahou Long dengan nada yang tenang, tetapi dingin dan tajam. "minggir."

"Tidak boleh! _Gege_ tidak boleh pergi!" Balas Xiahou Mei dengan sengit.

Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh ayah Xiahou Long, seorang jendral kaliber di Wei bernama Xiahou Dun, untuk menghampiri putranya itu. "Xiahou Long! Kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini kau begitu ingin meninggalkan istana ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya sang ayah setengah membentak. Ibu Xiahou Long, Cai Wenji, seorang wanita rupawan dari Wei, menghampiri Xiahou Dun untuk menenangkannya.

"_Die_, aku sudah memutuskan." Jawab Xiahou Long. "Aku akan pergi mencari sang Phoenix."

Tentu saja ini mendatangkan keterkejutan bagi kedua orangtuanya dan adik perempuannya. Tetapi Xiahou Long sudah tidak mengindahkan mereka lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun ayahnya sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya. "Kau mau mencari Phoenix itu? Apa maksudmu? Dan untuk apa?"

"Xiahou Long... Pikirkan dahulu keputusanmu." Ibunya pun ikut menyahut.

Jendral muda itu hanya bisa mendesah panjang. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya." Jawabnya, yang makin membuat ketiga orang lainnya bingung. "Aku ingin melihat apakah laki-laki yang dikatakan Phoenix itu memang seperti apa yang dikatakan ramalan para leluhur, apakah dia membawa kedamaian atau justru malah mendatangkan kehancuran..." Gumamnya setengah menggeram dengan tangan terkepal. Tidak, dia tidak sedang marah sekarang. Namun ada sebuah perasaan yang bagaikan gunung yang siap meletus kapanpun.

"Jika maksudmu adalah laki-laki Wu itu, jawabannya adalah iya!" Jawab Xiahou Dun dengan tegas dan lantang.

"Dan gadis Wu itu?"

"Gadis Wu itu juga! Laki-laki Wu itu, yang diangkat Pangeran Cao Pi menjadi adik angkatnya, adalah Feng! Sementara gadis itu, yang dijadikan selirnya, adalah Huang!" Balas Xiahou Dun sekali lagi. "Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Sekarang lupakan rencanamu itu untuk pergi!"

Kepalan tangan Xiahou Long makin lama makin erat. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu makin memanas sekaligus mencekam. Lidah-lidah api dari lilin mulai bergerak ditiup angin malam. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Apakah _die_ tidak merasa ini aneh?" Tanya Xiahou Long kepada ayahnya. "Pangeran Cao Pi, hanya dengan melihat gadis Wu itu saja, langsung melakukan segala cara dan trik kotor usulan Sima Yi demi mendapatkannya. Bahkan sampai-sampai kita harus bertarung dengan Wu di He Fei!" Jelasnya dengan suara lantang. "Sementara laki-laki Wu itu... bukankah gara-gara dia Pangeran Cao Pi menjadi makin kejam dan buas? Mungkin _die_ tidak ada di sana malam itu, tetapi aku melihat bagaimana kejamnya Pangeran Cao Pi memperlakukan laki-laki Wu itu, bahkan sampai membuat tanda seperti itu di punggungnya! Dan sesudah itu, Pangeran Cao Pi masih memburunya setelah ia pergi. Bukankah _die_ sendiri menjadi salah satu jendral yang diperintahkan untuk mencarinya? Urusan lain seperti pemerintahan ditelantarkannya begitu saja! Tidakkan _die_ merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini?"

Seperti nada terakhir pada sebuah musik, Xiahou Long menyatakan dengan keras. "Apa mungkin laki-laki seperti itu adalah Phoenix? Yang katanya akan membawa kedamaian? Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya!"

Xiahou Dun dan Cai Wenji, sepasang suami-istri itu hanya bisa terhenyak mendengarkan perkataan putranya. Memang dia sama sekali tidak salah. Dan bukan hanya itu, kesungguhannya dapat terlihat dengan jelas melalui suaranya yang mantap dan tegas bukan buatan itu. Keduanya hanya bisa saling berpandang-pandangan saja.

"Dan sesudah kau menemukan kebenarannya?" Tanya Cai Wenji. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Xiahou Long hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Jika memang dia akan membawa kedamaian seperti yang ada di teks ramalan leluhur, aku akan tetap berharap sampai kapanpun dia akan membawa Wei pada kedamaian." Jawabnya. "Tetapi jika tidak, maka aku akan pulang dan menganggap sampah segala yang kudengar mengenai Phoenix itu."

"Bukankah kau sudah cukup mendengar banyak tentang Phoenix itu, Xiahou Long?" Tanya Xiahou Dun masih berusaha mencegah. "Apa perlu mencarinya lagi?"

Xiahou Long mengangguk mantap, memutuskan harapan kedua orangtuanya untuk mencegah kepergiannya. "_Bai wen bu ru yi jian_-melihat sekali jauh lebih baik daripada mendengar ratusan kali. Aku sendiri yang akan melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Kali ini, baik ayah maupun ibunya tidak dapat menghentikannya lagi. Tetapi adik perempuannya tetap saja berdiri di depan pintu.

"Xiahou Mei, aku akan pergi." Katanya sekali.

Xiahou Mei masih saja belum berpindah. "Jika _gege_ pergi, maka aku akan ikut juga!"

Jendral muda itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. "Xiahou Mei! Kau jangan gila! Apa maksudmu ikut pergi denganku?"

Tetapi gadis itu tetap saja ngotot. "Jika _gege_ ingin mencari tahu kebenaran mengapa meskipun Feng dan Huang keduanya telah datang ke Wei, tetapi Wei tidak melihat kedamaian, maka aku pun pergi juga untuk mencari kebenaran!" Jawabnya dengan sengit bukan main. "Namun aku hanya ingin mencari kebenaran mengapa Pangeran Cao Pi begitu menginginkan Selir Muda Sun yang adalah Huang itu!"

Xiahou Long mendengus kesal. "Aku sebenarnya benci mengatakan hal ini. Pangeran Cao Pi menginginkan Selir Muda Sun hanya karena kekuatannya sebagai Huang. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Sergah Xiahou Mei, membuat Xiahou Long mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. "Pangeran Cao Pi pernah mengatakan bahwa wanita yang lebih kuat dari pria itu tidak baik! Bahkan dia bilang tidak akan menikahi wanita yang lebih kuat darinya! Kalau memang Selir Muda Sun itu adalah Huang, kenapa Pangeran Cao Pi menikahinya?"

Xiahou Long agak kebingungan mencerna perkataan Xiahou Mei yang hanya dikatakan dalam satu nafas saja. Tentu saja ini membuat kedua orangtuanya juga kebingungan.

"Maksudmu apa, Xiahou Mei?" Tanya Cai Wenji dengan sedikit nada prihatin.

"Lagipula, dalam rangka apa Pangeran Cao Pi mengatakan itu padamu?" Tambah Xiahou Dun lagi.

"Dan lagi..." Xiahou Long menambahkan. "Kenapa kelihatannya kau tidak puas dengan Cao Pi menjadikan Selir Muda Sun sebagai selirnya?"

Xiahou Mei, dihujani pertanyaan sebanyak itu, tentu jadi bingung bukan main! "Aku... aku hanya kesal saja! Aku sampai-sampai selalu pura-pura menjadi gadis lemah yang selalu perlu dilindungi di depan Pangeran Cao Pi karena kata-katanya itu! Padahal aku bisa bertarung!" Ujarnya dengan nada penuh kekesalan. Entah hanya perasaan Xiahou Long atau tidak, tetapi ia melihat wajah manis adik perempuannya itu makin lama makin memerah. "Kan tidak adil kalau sekarang Pangeran Cao Pi menikahi Selir Muda Sun yang punya kekuatan Huang, yang tentunya lebih kuat darinya! Itu tandanya Pangeran Cao Pi tidak berintegritas! Dia laki-laki tidak bisa memegang kata-katanya!"

Ucapan si adik manis yang tak ada putus-putusnya itu membuat Xiahou Long, Xiahou Dun, serta Cai Wenji hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saja sangking bingungnya. Apalagi, kata-kata Xiahou Mei yang penuh emosi itu sungguh aneh!

"Nggg... Xiahou Mei?" Tanya Xiahou Long. "Apa kau sebenarnya... hmmm..."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Xiahou Mei langsung menutup mulutnya sekali. "B-bukan...! Ini bukan seperti yang _gege_ kira!" Serunya keras-keras sambil memukul-mukul Xiahou Long. Xiahou Long sampai kebingungan dibuatnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Huang! Itu saja! Aku hanya ingin menguji kemampuanku! Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Cao Pi!"

_Lalu... kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Cao Pi, kenapa dari tadi bicaramu sedari tadi melantur tentang Pangeran Cao Pi saja?_ Xiahou Long bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tetapi tidak dikatakannya karena takut kalau-kalau dia akan kena semprot lagi.

Melihat ini, sepasang orangtua itu hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Xiahou Dun mendengus sambil menyilangkan lengan sementara Cai Wenji mengurut-urut dada melihat kedua anaknya yang sekarang akan meninggalkan rumah dan mengarungi China yang luas demi mencari kedua Phoenix yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Kalian anak-anak muda kenapa tidak bisa diam saja?" Ujar Xiahou Dun sambil menggeleng pelan. "Di lua tentu saja banyak bahaya menanti! Apa kalian sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Baik Xiahou Long maupun Xiahou Mei keduanya mengangguk kuat-kuat. "_Die_! _Die_ tidak perlu khawatir! Kami berdua akan baik-baik saja!" Seru Xiahou Long.

"Dan lagi," Xiahou Mei menambahkan dengan senyum lebar. "Kami kan punya kaki untuk berjalan? Bosan kalau terus-terusan setiap hari di istana! Kami juga ingin bertualang!"

"Tapi kalian yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Cai Wenji. Tentu saja sebagai seorang ibu ia khawatir melihat kedua orang anaknya yang sekarang akan pergi itu. Namun naluri keibuan yang dimilikinya rupanya tidak cukup untuk membendung keinginan kuat kedua anaknya untuk pergi.

Kedua kaka beradik itu mengangguk. "Kami akan baik-baik saja!"

Cai Wenji baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Xiahou Dun sudah menepuk bahunya terlebih dahulu. "Sudahlah. Mereka sudah besar. Tidak perlu kita jaga terus-menerus! Biar mereka juga belajar kehidupan di luar itu seperti apa." Mendengar ini tentu saja membuat Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei senang setengah mati. "Dan kalian berdua, aku izinkan kalian pergi, tetapi minta izin dulu pada guru kalian, Penasihat Jia Xu! Tentang izin, katakan saja pada Penasihat Jia Xu kalian mendapat tugas dariku untuk menemui seorang saudara jauh di daerah utara! Jangan katakan apa-apa soal Phoenix kalau tidak mau dicurigai Pangeran Cao Pi dan Penasihat Sima Yi!"

"Siap, _die_!" Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Sesudah itu, Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei berbalik ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Hanya untuk menemukan...

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

... Penasihat Jia Xu rupanya sedari tadi berada di depan pintu!

"Sayang sekali, Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei. Aku sudah tahu rencana kalian." Sahut penasihat Wei itu dengan wajah santai. Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei yang kaget sampai jatuh sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Penasihat Jia Xu sendiri sekarang sudah bersoja kepada Xiahou Dun dan Cai Wenji yang menatap kejadian itu dengan melongo. "Jendral Xiahou Dun, Xiahou _furen_, maafkan aku yang sangat kurang ajar ini telah mendengar percakapan dalam keluarga. Namun aku menemukan ide Xiahou Long sangat cemerlang."

Xiahou Dun dan Cai Wenji masih tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sangking tertohok.

"Penasihat Jia Xu sedari tadi ada di sini?" Tanya Xiahou Mei sambil berdiri.

"Yahhh... tidak begitu lama." Jawab Jia Xu santai bukan main, seolah dia sedang ditanya makan apa tadi siang. "Sejak 'Tidak boleh! _Gege_ tidak boleh pergi!' sampai 'Penasihat Jia Xu sedari tadi ada di sini?'." Jawabnya sambil menirukan gaya Xiahou Mei, yang jelas membuat Xiahou Mei kesal setengah mati.

Xiahou Long membelalakkan matanya. "Berarti Penasihat Jia Xu sudah sejak tadi ada di sini dan mendengar rencanaku!"

"Hmmm..." Jia Xu meletakkan satu tangan di bawah dagunya sambil memasang gaya berpikir. "Tepat. Dan aku bermaksud ikut pergi bersama kalian."

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan jadi hening sekali.

Hening...

Benar-benar hening.

"APAAAAAAAAAA? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Jia Xu mendengus kesal. "Kalian berdua hanya mendengarku akan pergi saja seolah langit akan runtuh menimpa kepala kita." Katanya pada Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei yang berteriak dengan keras sekali. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei saling berpandang-pandangan, begitu juga dengan Xiahou Dun dan istrinya. Sebenarnya, tentang perihal Jia Xu ingin ikut bersama Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei sama sekali tidak bermasalah! Malah Xiahou Dun dan Cai Wenji sangat setuju karena setidaknya akan ada yang menjaga dan mengawasi mereka. Yang membuat mereka kaget adalah betapa gamblang dan cepatnya keputusan itu dibuat! Seolah seperti menarik keputusan besok akan bangun pagi jam berapa!

"B-bukan begitu, Penasihat Jia Xu..." Jawab Xiahou Long sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi, kenapa Penasihat Jia Xu ingin pergi? Apa sebelumnya sudah meminta izin pada Pangeran Cao Pi terlebih dahulu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Penasihat Jia Xu hanya tertawa saja. "Pangeran Cao Pi? Untuk apa minta izin padanya? Lagipula, penasihat di Wei ini tidak hanya aku seorang! Justru sepertinya Pangeran Cao Pi lebih membutuhkan Penasihat Sima Yi yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun." Jawabnya santai. "Dan lagi, aku juga punya alasan untuk pergi."

"Dan apakah itu, Penasihat Jia Xu?" Kali ini, Xiahou Dun-lah yang bertanya.

Penasihat Jia Xu mendehem sebelum menjawab. "Jendral Xiahou Dun, seharusnya kau yang paling tahu tentang ini." Katanya memulai. "Sejak malam tahun baru yang ajaib itu, apa anda tidak pernah melihat Kaisar Cao Cao terus menerus memanggil '_Lu Xun! Lu Xun!_', anak angkatnya yang rupanya adalah Phoenix itu?" Mendengar ini, Jendral Xiahou Dun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Aku bermaksud mencari bocah bermata emas itu sekarang. Kalau bisa menemukannya dan mempertemukannya dengan Kaisar Cao Cao, tentunya keadaan Kaisar Cao Cao pasti membaik." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Dengan demikian, satu keluarga Xiahou itu pun sekarang mengetahui bahwa Jia Xu adalah salah satu dan sebagian orang yang mendukung Kaisar Cao Cao daripada Pangeran Cao Pi.

"Hmmm..." Cai Wenji berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu, bukankah ini berarti kita tidak perlu meminta izin lagi pada Pangeran Cao Pi?" Tanyanya, membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya. "Bisa saja kalau kita mengatakan bahwa kepergian Penasihat Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, dan Xiahou Mei, semua adalah perintah dari Kaisar Cao Cao. Kaisar Cao Cao tentunya akan mendukung kita. Kalau sudah begitu, masalah izin tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi."

Jia Xu mengangguk perlahan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Perkataan Xiahou _furen_ itu tepat sekali!" Katanya. "Namun sebaiknya kita tidak berlama-lama di sini."

"Aku ingin segera pergi. Untuk apa berlama-lama?" Tukas Xiahou Long.

"Aku juga tidak sabar memulai perjalanan!" Xiahou Mei mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Cai Wenji maju selangkah. "Jadi kalian akan benar-benar pergi? Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, ya?" Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Jia Xu. "Penasihat Jia Xu, jika tidak keberatan, mohon jaga kedua anakku ini baik-baik." Katanya sambil bersoja.

"Ahhh... kau tidak perlu khawatir, Xiahou _furen_." Jawab Jia Xu. "Baiklah, Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, kita akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi benar. Malam ini, kemasi barang-barang kalian!"

Kedua anak muda itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Siap, Penasihat Jia Xu!"

* * *

(1) Ini emang bener. Saya nggak cuma baca di mbah wiki aja... saya bahkan udah pergi ke tempat asalnya sono dan memang makanan di timur (contoh: Hangzhou, Xuzhou, Nanjing) itu ringan dan bumbunya nggak neko2. Rasanya bahkan cenderung hambar kayak orang kehabisan bumbu *dinuklir seketika*. Sementara kalo daerah lain, rasanya lebih kuat getu...

(2) Semua makanan ini ada di China bagian barat, tepatnya di daerah Xichuan.

(3) saya nggak tau... ini cuma perkiraan aja soalnya pas saya ke China bagian timur sana, makanan khas mereka kagak ada yang pedes...

(4) Ini kata dosen saya yang mengajari sejarah arsitektur... jadi nggak mungkin salah... =P

(5) Untuk desain kincir anginnya, bisa dilihat di forum **Koei Lovers Indonesia** di bagian **MEGA OOC MADNESS**. Saya udah bikin gambarnya~

Wokey~ that's all for today's chap!

BTW, saya mau berterima kasih sekali lagi buat **IXA Cross** yang udah meminjamkan Ocnya, Yin Long, ke saya. Silahkan kalo mau tau tentang Yin Long, baca FF di Fandom SW yang keren abiz berjudul _Eternal Reverie_. Trus yang kedua juga untuk Fang2 AKA **Silvermoonarisato** yang udah meminjamkan Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei ke saya~ Kalo untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan baca tentang Xiahou Mei di _SLCD_ dan _STUCK!_ Yang gokil abis! Sementara kalo Xiahou Long setahu saya belum di FF manapun, sih...

Satu hal lagi. Dalam rangka menyambut Hari Ayah AKA Father's Day yang udah lewat *dinuklir*, saya mempublish sebuah cerita berjudul 'Wo Ai Baba'. Bagi yang mau tahu, ini adalah sama kayak cerita gaiden saya 'Wo Ai Mama' yang pas di part 1 dulu. Cerita ini saya publish sebagai chap 2 dari cerita 'Wo Ai Mama'. Judulnya saya ubah jadi 'Wo Ai Da Jia', dengan ada dua chapter yang pertama berjudul 'Wo Ai Mama', dan chap kedua berjudul 'Wo Ai Baba'. Silahkan dibaca 'Wo Ai Baba'~ Dan kalo belum baca 'Wo Ai Mama', bisa sekaligus dilihat juga~~~

Wokey... sekian~~~ Next updatenya Minggu!


	63. One Reminiscence and Thousands Terror

**~~~Reply Review~~~**

**IXA Cross**: Nggg... gimana kalo nyebutnya jangan pake cafe tapi 'kedai makan' aja? Soalnya ini kan bukan di barat~ Dan lagi tempat ini lebih condong ke arah restoran yang jual segala makanan daripada cafe yang notabene biasanya cuma jual snack... Mengenai Yin Long dan Jia Xu, saya harap penampilan mereka nggak OOC~~~

**Tenkuryuu**: Nah, makanya itu judulnya CHILDREN's Mystery... Children itu bentuk jamak dari child... jadi children itu buat lebih dari 1... XDDD jadinya Children di sini ya maksudnya Huiyue dan juga Yin Long getu (dan kalo mau tau, mustinya Xiahou Mei termasuk dalam Children itu)... XDDDD Tentang Jia Xu, nggg... o.O kan ada kata2 gini: "_Dengan demikian, satu keluarga Xiahou itu pun sekarang mengetahui bahwa Jia Xu adalah salah satu dan sebagian orang yang mendukung Kaisar Cao Cao daripada Pangeran Cao Pi._" Jadi di sini Jia Xu adalah pendukung Cao Cao...

**black roses 00**: Ngg... masalah Cai Wenji dan Xiahou Dun, saya nggak tau apakah emang menurut sejarah asli kayak getu... XDDD tapi berdasarkan request seorang readers, saya akhirnya buat Cai Wenji ama Xiahou Dun itu suami istri... getu... XDDDD

**shangandxiang**: Wah, masih lama... XDDDD tunggu 7-10an chap lagi, ya~ pokoknya ampe mau tamat baru mereka ketemu... Dan tentang Zhou Ying, sebaiknya anda tunggu aja tanggal mainnya~ nggak asyik kalo saya spoiler di sini... XDDDDD

**Sima Ling**: Wah, terima kasih, Sima Ling! Anda sangat membantu saya. Wokey~ untuk kali berikutnya saya akan berusaha memperbaiki~

**Putri**: Hohoho~ yang jelas Lu Xun nggak akan balik ke Wei... =P gila cari mati donk kalo Lu Xun masuk Wei~ Kalo tentang Wei, yang bisa kita ikuti sekarang adalah Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, dan kemunculan chara baru lagi yaitu ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!***Guo Jia***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

**Mocca-Marocchi**: WAKAKAKAKA! Entah kenapa saya pengen bikin Jian Bing segeblek Sima Zhao versi STUCK! XDDDD tapi nggak segeblek itu demi menjaga harga diri Wu Tiger... =P Dan yups, anda benar. Tahu Mapo itu adalah makanan khas Cheng Du yang RUAAAAARRRRR biasa pedesnya. Sejarah tentang makanan itu ya seperti yang diceritakan Yan Lu... XDDDD

Bisa dibilang ini reply review terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis... ==a

BTW, saya mau MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA~~~ mengenai masalah Lu Xun ama Zhou Ying yang nggak suka makanan pedas itu, JUJUR SAYA NGGAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN! Itu cuma keinginan saya untuk nge-joke doank karena saya nggak mau cerita ini jadi cerita yang kaku... SUMPAH! KALO SODARA MERASA SAYA MENYINGGU SODARA, MAKA SAYA SIAP BERKOWTOW 1000X AMPE PINGSAN DAN MEMOHON MAAF~ Soalnya setidak2nya sekarang ada 3 readers yang bilang mereka juga nggak bisa makan makanan pedes... ==a Maaf... buat yang merasa tersinggung, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf... *kowtow 1000x*

Wokey~ daripada saya ngomong kepanjangan lagi, mendingan sodara baca langsung aja. Happy reading~

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya mengamat-amati anak itu tanpa berani berkata apapun. Kami berdua keluar dari kota melalui gerbang, kemudian berjalan ke arah selatan. Sungguh aneh! Anak ini berjalan dengan ata menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke kiri atau kanan, seolah tahu dimana Huiyue berada! Dia seperti tidak sedang mencari seseorang tetapi seperti mengarah ke sebuah tujuan.

Siapa anak ini sebenarnya...?

"_Gexia_?"

"Ya?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, seolah mencoba mencairkan suasana yang masih penuh ketegangan di antara kami. "_Gexia_, bagaimana keadaan Zhuge _furen_ sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada santai. "Apakah beliau sehat-sehat saja?Aku yakin kecantikan dan kepintarannya tidak berkurang barang secuilpun." Katanya sambil menyengir kuda sendiri.

Ahhh... anak ini...

"Zhuge _furen_ baik-baik saja!" Jawabku setengah tertawa. "Dan beliau semakin cantik serta pintar, lho!"

"Benarkah? Wah, kuharap suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengannya!" Anak itu menukas dengan penuh semangat.

Ahahaha... kecil-kecil begini, ternyata anak ini sudah tahu masalah wanita rupanya... "Oh, dan kau pernah mendengar tentang _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dari Shu?" Tanyaku untuk menambah semangatnya lagi.

"Oh, putri Kaisar Liu Bei itu? Kehebatannya sudah menyebar di seluruh China, bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu?" Tanyanya balik sambil tertawa. "Kudengar _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu tidak hanya sekedar cantik, namun berpendidikan, cerdas luar biasa, serta hebat menggunakan senjata apapun! Mustahil ada orang di China yang tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya! Sungguh jika suatu saat _gongzhu_ Yan Lu memiliki suami, suaminya itu akan beruntung benar!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Alasannya? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, saat mendengar tentang Yan Lu suatu saat akan memiliki suami, rasanya aku jadi sangat tertarik dan tegang sekali, entah kenapa.

"Kau tahu?" Aku menyahut iseng. "Suatu saat yang akan menjadi suami _gongzhu_ Yan Lu itu adalah aku, Jiang Wei dari Tian Shui!" Hahaha! Tentu saja aku bercanda! Mana mungkin seorang ahli strategi biasa-biasa saja sepertiku bisa memperistri Yan Lu yang begitu luar biasa?

Yin Long hanya memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian ke atas lagi, kemudian ke bawah lagi. Melihat tatapannya yang seperti itu, aku yakin bocah ini dengan sarkastik akan menyahut 'hah? Mana mungkin?' atau 'wah, _gexia_ sedang bermimpi rupanya!' atau '_gexia_, anda sedang mabuk, ya?'. Yah, memang salahku juga sih bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal sebodoh itu.

Namun, sangat jauh dari perkiraanku, Yin Long justru mengatakan hal yang lain. "Yahhh... berusahalah, _gexia_. _Bu dao Huanghe bu sixin_-Jangan berhenti sampai melihat Sungai Kuning."

Hah? Aku tidak salah mendengar?

Kenapa justru Yin Long menyemangatiku seolah hal itu memang akan terjadi? Ataukah, hanya aku saja yang terlalu berperasaan seperti itu? Ah, tapi Yan Lu adalah gadis yang sangat terpandang, banyak laki-laki yang jatuh hati padanya. Dan di China ini, laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dariku banyaknya seperti bintang di langit dan pasir di laut. Sekarang, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa suatu saat menjadi pasangan hidup Yan Lu? Kok rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi saja...

Atas jawaban Yin Long, aku hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku dan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu sedang dalam perjalanan ke Wu, lho!" Jelasku santai sambil kami tetap berjalan makin jauh dari kota. "Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menarik dari perjalanan kami?"

Yin Long mengangkat bahu, seperti tidak peduli. "Di dalam kelompok _gexia_, ada laki-laki yang sebenarnya Phoenix itu, kan?"

WHOA! Betapa kagetnya aku! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku? Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, kenapa sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik? Biasanya seseorang, apalagi anak kecil sepertinya, pasti akan tertarik begitu mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cuek.

"Wah, kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka padanya." Jawabnya, sekali lagi sama cueknya dengan jawabannya yang sebelumnya.

Nah, ini yang jelas membuatku kaget! "Kenapa kau tidak suka padanya?" Tanyaku sekali lagi dengan rasa penasaran bukan main besarnya.

"Karena..." Sekali lagi Yin Long mengangkat bahu. "Yahhh... karena dua bagian rambutnya yang di depan dikepang, seperti perempuan saja." Ahahaha... lucu sekali anak ini. Aku yakin dia sebenarnya menjawab asal dan tidak mau mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Eh? Tapi... bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa dua bagian rambut depan Lu Xun dikepang? Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat detail yang tidak mungkin bisa diketahui seseorang yang sebelumnya belum pernah bertemu dengannya! Bagaimana bocah ini bisa tahu?

"Nggg..."

"_Gexia_, sebaiknya kita berkonsentrasi mencari anak itu dulu." Katanya memotong ucapanku. "Selain itu, kalau ternyata hutan ini berbahaya dan kita begini ribut, bisa mengundang bandit dan perampok."

Benar juga. Sekarang kami berdua sudah berada di sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat dan luas di sebelah tenggara kota Pei Ling, berada di dataran Wu Xi yang luas. Berdasarkan peta yang kupelajari sebelumnya, hutan ini jika ke arah selatan terus menyambung sampai ke provinsi Jiaozhou. Provinsi Jiaozhou adalah tempat orang-orang selatan dari suku Nanman tinggal.

Astaga... Huiyue hilang sampai ke dalam hutan ini? Yang benar saja! Kalau memang dia hilang di sini, maka mencarinya akan sama saja seperti _dai hai lao zhen_-Memangcing jarum di laut!

Huiyue... Huiyue... dasar bocah nakal satu itu...

Kalau tahu ternyata Huiyue akan marah-marah sampai minggat seperti ini karena tidak dibelikan pisau, aku akan mati-matian memaksa Lu Xun membelikan Huiyue pisau itu! Persetan kalau anak itu nantinya tidak akan bisa menggambar. Daripada sekarang dia main gila seperti ini? Sekarang yang susah siapa?

"Huiyue! Huiyue!" Seruku memanggil anak itu sementara Yin Long tetap tenang.

Nah, entah bagaimana, permohonanku langsung terkabut! Itu dia Huiyue ada di antara pohon-pohon! Sedang kelihatan bingung sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan! Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, segera kuhampiri bocah itu. "Huiyue! Kau di sini rupanya!"

Bocah nakal itu menoleh dan menatapku. "Jiang _gege_!" Serunya sambil berlari, kemudian memelukku erat-erat. Bajuku seketika langsung basah, dan tahulah aku bahwa Huiyue pasti sedang menangis. "Jiang _gege_! Aku takut! Aku mau kembali!"

Rasanya ingin kumarahi anak ini. Tapi kalau melihatnya menangis ketakutan seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah balas memeluknya, kemudian mengelus kepalanya. "Sudah... sudah... sekarang kau mau kembali, kan? Ayo!" Ujarku sambil kemudian mengamit tangannya.

Namun, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Yin Long berdiri di depanku! Seolah sedang menghentikan langkahku!

"Yin Long...?" Aku bertanya bingung. Kuperhatikan matanya yang berwarna ungu. Tidak menatapku tetapi menatap Huiyue lekat-lekat. Huiyue yang dipandangi begitu sampai ketakutan sendiri dan kemudian bersembunyi di balik punggungku.

"_Gexia_..." Yin Long menyipitkan matanya menatap Huiyue. Tanpa memandangku sedikitpun, ia berbicara dengan suara rendah yang terdengar misterius. "Apakah kau tidak merasakan sesuatu dari anak itu?"

"Hah?" Bingung, aku menoleh ke belakang menatap Huiyue. Memangnya ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa anak kecil yang baru sepuluh tahun dan tidak bisa apa-apa ditambah lagi dia penakut bukan main, bisa membuat Yin Long menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu?

Huiyue sendiri sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Jiang _gege_?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. "S-siapa... itu...?"

Namun sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Yin Long sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari perkiraanku! Di tangan kanannya ia menarik sesuatu, beberapa bagian besi yang disatukan oleh tali besi yang lentur. Hanya dengan satu sabetan saja, seluruh potongan-potongan besi itu menjadi satu dengan menyisakan tali besi itu pada bagian bawahnya! Dan potongan-potongan besi itu membentuk sebuah... tombak! Tombak panjang berukuran tujuh kaki! "_Du She Juan_!"

Mau apa dia! Cepat-cepat aku merentangkan tanganku di depan Huiyue, melindungi bocah itu. "Yin Long! Kenapa kau...!"

"_Gexia_, kau harusnya bisa merasakannya." Balas Yin Long dengan nada rendah. "Bocah itu... menyimpan kekuatan kegelapan luar biasa..."

Belum sempat aku membalas apapun, aku mendengar suara tawa yang aneh, yang mengerikan dan seketika menggema di sepanjang hutan yang luas ini. Mendengar suara seperti itu, siapa yang tidak ketakutan? Dengan cepat aku segera melompat ke sebelah Yin Long sambil sekarang menatap Huiyue yang hanya menunduk hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Yang aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum licik...!

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, aku langsung mengeluarkan tombakku sendiri.

"Hahaha..." Huiyue tertawa. Suara itu... suara itu bukan suara Huiyue! Wajahnya terangkat. Matanya yang sekarang berwarna merah mengerikan itu menatap tajam ke arah Yin Long. "Bocah, rupanya kau masih saja cerdas seperti dulu...!"

Dia... dia bukan Huiyue!

Aura kegelapan yang dibawa makhluk itu berwarna biru keunguan bercampur hitam yang pekat(1), membuat seketika itu juga bulu kudukku berdiri! Celaka...! Si-siapa makhluk ini...? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Bocah itu bukan Huiyue..." Tukas Yin Long sambil menatap ke arahku sekilas dengan sudut matanya. Tombak yang ia bawa digenggamnya lebih erat. Yin Long sekarang berdiri dalam posisi bertarung. "Dia itu cuma makhluk kegelapan yang menyamar menjadi Huiyue!" Serunya lantang, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung berlari ke arah makhluk itu, kemudian menusukkan tombaknya!

Untuk sesaat, makluk itu seperti dilindungi oleh bola kegelapan yang besar! Kami benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!

Namun, hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, bola kegelapan itu meledak, kemudian membuat Yin Long sampai terpental jatuh ke depanku! Segara aku membantunya berdiri. "Yin Long, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sambil panik bukan main.

Di wajah Yin Long, aku bisa melihat jelas kesakitan, tetapi anak itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan lukanya lagi, melainkan langsung berdiri sambil mendesis menahan sakit. Namun, gerakannya terhenti. Matanya melebar dipenuhi dengan keterkejutan, kemarahan, kebencian, tetapi juga sedikit ketakutan saat melihat makhluk itu yang sekarang menampakkan wujud aslinya.

Yin Long hanya bisa bergumam pelan, tetapi terdengar jelas di telingaku. "Kaisar Qin..."

Hah?

Kulihat kedua orang di depanku saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Hanya dalam waktu secepat kilat, ekspresi Yin Long tiba-tiba saja berubah! Giginya menggertak kuat, dengan tangan meremas pegangan tombaknya kuat-kuat. Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu berkilat-kilat dipenuhi amarah, seolah aku melihat api di baliknya!

Aku menatap lawan yang harus kuhadapi di depanku. Benar-benar mengerikan! Aku masih bisa melihat wajah manusia, tetapi dengan kulit yang berwarna biru pucat keunguan, seolah aku berhadapan dengan mayat hidup! Jubah panjang serta topi yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam dan emas, sepertinya penampilan seorang Kaisar pada zaman Dinasti Qin! Dan lagi... tadi... Yin Long berkata 'Kaisar Qin...'

Jangan-jangan...!

Sambil memutar tombaknya yang berna _Du She Juan_ itu, Yin Long berseru kuat-kuat. "Jadi kau akhirnya mendapatkan 'hidup abadi'? Kali ini aku akan mengirimmu ke alam baka dengan tanganku sendiri! Dan akan kupastikan kau tidak dapat kembali ke dunia ini!" Dan demikian, sekali lagi Yin Long menerjang ke depan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi sepertinya bocah itu mengenal musuh di depannya dan terlihat marah saat melihatnya!

Yin Long mengatakan... hidup abadi?

Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang seorang Kaisar di zaman Dinasti Qin yang terkenal luar biasa kejam dan tiran, yang tidak ragu jika harus membunuh ratusan ribu bahkan jutaan orang untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi! Kaisar yang membangun _Zhang Cheng_-tembok besar! Dan tentang hidup abadi itu... beberapa hari yang lalu Perdana Mentri mengatakan bahwa Kaisar ini pernah mencari obat yang disebut _Dan_ yang bisa membuat hidup abadi!

Mungkinkah... mungkinkah yang di depanku ini adalah Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi? Kaisar tiran dan lalim yang sekarang muncul di depanku, mungkinkah dia sudah mendapatkan obat _Dan_ itu dan hidup abadi?

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan...!

Meskipun aku takut bukan main, terutama melihat aura hitamnya yang sangat mengerikan dan mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya, aku harus mengalahkannya! Seketika itu juga tubuhku bercahaya, kemudian aku berubah! Sekarang, aku akan memusnahkannya dengan kekuatan cahayaku!

Kulihat Yin Long yang sedang mati-matian bergelut melawan Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi(2)!

"_Luo __z__hao __b__iao __h__u__!_"

Saat Yin Long berseru demikian, entah bagaimana keluarlah kobaran api yang sangat hebat! Astaga! Sangking kagetnya, aku sampai tidak berpikir saat itu bagaimana anak sekecil ini memiliki kekuatan luar biasa seperti itu! Dari kobaran api itu keluar sesosok harimau yang berselubungkan api yang begitu terang dan panas! Harimau api itu menerjang ke arah Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi!

Tetapi, yang lebih membuatku kaget adalah, Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi seolah sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan yang luar biasa itu! Bagaimana dia bisa tidak mempan, aku pun sama sekali tidak tahu!

Yin Long masih mati-matian mempertahankan kekuatannya itu agar tidak lenyap. "Ugh... s-sial...!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi keras dan mengerikan, seketika bergema di hutan yang luar ini, memenuhi relung-relung pepohonan yang lebat. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan bahwa ini ada di hutan. Aku merasa... seperti dibawa ke tempat yang lain! Yang jauh lebih mengerikan...!

"Ugh..." Aku berusaha menekan kuat-kuat ketakutan dan kekalutanku. Barulah sesudah itu menggunakan kekuatanku.

"_Xiao tian qi xi_!"

Berhasil! Kekuatan angin yang kugunakan bercampur dengan kekuatan api yang Yin Long gunakan! Dengan begini, seharusnya kekuatan kami yang bergabung akan menghasilkan kekuatan ledakan yang luar biasa kuat hingga dapat menghancurkan Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi seketika!

Harimau api yang tadi kulihat masih menyerang tiba-tiba menghentikan serangannya. Harimau itu membungkukkan badannya, seolah siap untuk melompat, sambil angin yang kuat seolah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Barulah ketika ia mengaum dengan sangat keras, ledakan yang luar biasa besar terjadi! Aku dan Yin Long hanya bisa menutup mata sementara tubuh kami sendiri terpelanting oleh ledakan yang luar biasa itu akibat gabungan kekuatan api dan angin kami berdua!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Aku berseru kuat-kuat sambil masih menggenggam tombakku kuat-kuat! Ini... kekuatan yang luar biasa! Tubuhku yang terhempas jatuh di atas tanah yang keras.

Tunggu...

Tanah yang... keras?

Kalau tidak salah, aku sedang berada di hutan, bukan? Tanah di hutan harusnya cukup empuk dengan rerumputan tumbuh di atasnya.

Tetapi kenapa tanah ini keras benar? Seolah aku terbentur lantai batu! Bukankah aku sedang ada di hutan sekarang?

Aku membuka mata, hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan!

Aku tidak sedang berada di hutan itu! Entah di mana sekarang aku berada. Sepertinya aku berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak jelas luasnya sangking gelapnya! Yang kulihat hanyalah pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi tidak terlihat ujungnya(3)!

Kepalaku menoleh secara refleks saat mendengar rintihan seseorang. Segera aku berbalik dan membantunya berdiri. "Yin Long!" Seruku.

"Ini..." Gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur. Ya Tian! Baru aku sadar bahwa pelipisnya terluka sampai mengeluarkan darah! "... dimana?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak tahu! Tetapi kepalamu terluka! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini dan menyembuhkan lukamu!" Sial...! Sial...! Bagaimana ini? Kami berada di tengah-tengah entah dimana, tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan saja. Yin Long terluka. Seranganku sepertinya benar-benar tidak mempan dan hanya memperburuk situasi saja! Apakah ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

Yin Long mendorongku hingga nyaris terjatuh. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata lebar karena terkejut. "Tidak ada waktu untuk mempedulikan lukaku sekarang!" Serunya kuat-kuat. Dalam suara itu, aku bisa merasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa kuat, seolah suara itu dapat membunuh! Tetapi juga terdengar jelas kalau ia sedang menahan sakit! "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengalahkan makhluk itu! Dia tidak boleh berkeliaran di sini!"

"Oh, benar begitu, bocah?"

Kami menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu. Di depan kami sekarang jelas terlihat bagian lantai yang dinaikkan sekitar tiga puluh meter di depan kami, dengan sebuah tangga yang menyambung ke atas. Di atas lantai itulah kami melihat sebuah tahta emas yang mengeluarkan aura yang lebih hebat lagi, dengan Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi duduk di atasnya(3). Ya Tian! Jangan-jangan... ini adalah ruang tahta istana pada zaman Dinasti Qin dulu?

"Kekuatan kalian tidak akan mempan padaku!" Seruku Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi. Seolah keadaan ini masih kurang menakutkan untuk kami, ia mengangkat satu tangannya. Saat itulah, dari tubuhnya aura-aura kegelapan itu seperti berjatuhan mengelilingi kami!

Dan aura-aura kegelapan itu berubah! Berwujud manusia-manusia yang sangat banyak jumlahnya! Entah berapa banyaknya mereka, aku tidak sempat dan terlalu takut untuk menghitung! Yang pasti, mereka berpakaian seperti tentara zaman Dinasti Qin dulu. Satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka dari manusia normal adalah, seperti Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi juga, tubuh mereka berwarna biru kelap keunguan dengan mata merah yang menyala, seperti mayat hidup yang sedang kerasukan!

Aku dan Yin Long hanya bisa berdempetan sambil melindungi punggung seorang dengan yang lain.

"Sial..." Gumam Yin Long. "Tak kusangka dia bisa sekuat ini sekarang..."

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Pokoknya kita harus mencoba melawannya dulu!"

Pada akhirnya, kami melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang. Menyerang! Mau apa lagi memangnya?

Aku menerjang ke arah kerumunan mayat-mayat hidup itu. Saat kutebas, mereka memang menerima serangan itu tetapi sepertinya tidak kelihatan terluka sedikitpun! Celaka! Kalau begini, aku memang harus menggunakan kekuatan anginku untuk mengalahkan mereka! Aku segera melompat setinggi yang aku bisa, kemudian menerjang turun ke bawah dengan mata tombakku mengarah ke tanah.

"_Tai feng fang tan_!"

Berhasil! Rupanya memang benar makhluk-makhluk ini tidak akan kalah hanya karena serangan biasa! Terkena serangan itu, mereka seketika roboh, kemudian tubuh mereka seperti terserap begitu saja dalam tanah. Mengerikan memang, tetapi aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir lagi! Lagipula, di keadaan yang segenting ini, siapa yang akan memikirkan tentang lawannya?

Saat aku akan menggunakan kekuatan anginku yang lain, aku mendengar seruan dari belakang.

"_Gexia_! Hati-hati! Dibelakangmu!"

Terlambat! Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat salah satu mayat hidup itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku! Secepat kilat aku mengangkat tombakku dengan harapan dapat menangkis serangannya! Saat itulah bunyi besi bertumbukan dengan besi terdengar sangat jelas sekali!

"Ugh... sial...!" Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa mereka bisa begini banyak... dan kuat? Haruskah kami berdua mengalahkan makhluk sebanyak ini? Tidak masuk akal! Sama sekali tidak masuk akal!

Aku sadar dengan kondisiku yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini, aku bisa menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mayat-mayat hidup yang lainnya! Tanpa pikir panjang, segera aku menggunakan kekuatan anginku sebelum terlambat!

"_Bao feng zou yu_!"

Seketika itu juga, aura angin yang melingkupi tubuhku membesar, kemudian bergulung-gulung keluar seolah akan melumatkan mayat-mayat hidup itu menjadi satu! Syukurlah! Syukurlah tepat pada waktunya! Kalau tidak kepalaku ini pastu sudah menggelinding di tanah sekarang!

Sebelum serangan itu selesai, aku mendengar suara lain.

"_Yu __z__hao __s__hen __l__ong__!_"

Ini pasti kekuatan Yin Long! Tak kusangka, bocah itu tidak hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan api, tetapi juga kekuatan air! Luar biasa! Seketika itu, kekuatan angin dan kekuatan air bergabung menjadi kekuatan petir! Awan yang bergulung-gulung entah bagaimana dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang langit-langitnya tidak kelihatan itu, kemudian diikuti oleh suara gemuruh yang luar biasa keras! Petir menyambar-nyambar dengan dasyatnya sementara tiba-tiba dari atas aku melihat seekor naga muncul! Naga berselubung guntur itu seolah mengeluarkan petir-petir yang hebat setiap kali ia mengepakkan sayapnya!

Kekuatan itu tak ayal lagi mengalahkan lebih dari setengah mayat hidup yang kami lawan. Berhasil!

"Yin Long!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Sedikit lagi kita akan berhasil menghabisi mereka semua!"

Tapi, di wajah Yin Long, aku sama sekali tidak melihat perasaan gembira. "Kurasa tidak, _gexia_..."

Penasaran, aku mengikuti pandangan Yin Long yang sekarang menatap tajam ke arah Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi. Kaisar lalim yang seperti mayat hidup itu kini berdiri dari tahtanya. Barulah saat ini aku menyadari bahwa di balik punggungnya terlihat sesuatu seperti tangan laba-laba yang berukuran besar! Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi mengeluarkan aura yang lebih besar, yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya! Dan... tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah itu?

Aura-aura itu sekali lagi berjatuhan di sekeliling kami. Dan sekali lagi mengambil wujud mayat hidup, persis seperti tadi! Lebih buruk lagi, kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya! Mereka... mereka benar-benar tidak ada habisnya!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bodoh! Luar biasa bodoh!" Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi tertawa keras, sampai gaungnya memenuhi tempat ini. "Yin Long, kau benar-benar _bu jian guancai bu luo lei_-Tidak akan menangis sampai melihat peti mati! Sungguh bodoh! Benar-benar baru akan berhenti di pertarungan yang pasti kalah sampai detik-detik terakhir!"

"Sial...! Kaisar itu... SIALAN!" Aku hanya bisa melihat Yin Long yang sudah tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi. Seolah seperti orang kesetanan, ia berlari menerjang ke lantai yang dinaikkan itu, menapaki tangga yang mengarah pada Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi serta tahtanya. Setiap mayat hidup yang dilihatnya langsung ditebasnya begitu saja tanpa ambil pusing lagi.

Aku jadi panik bukan main! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menerjang mengikutinya? Ataukah tetap di sini dan berusaha sia-sia?

Sambil tetap berusaha menangkis serangan dari mayat-mayat hidup yang tak terhingga jumlahnya itu, aku mendengar seruan Yin Long yang sekarang tengah menapaki tangga itu dengan berlari sembari menyerang mayat hidup matapun yang berani menghalangi langkahnya. "Kau akan kubunuh! Sungguh kau akan kubunuh sekarang juga!"

"HAHAHAHA! Kali ini kau kira akan berhasil seperti dulu?" Tantang Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi sebelumn sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu. Aura-aura kegelapannya kali ini berjatuhan di depan Yin Long, kemudian muncullah mayat-mayat hidup itu lagi yang menerjang ke arahnya. Menghadapi demikian banyaknya lawan, Yin Long tidak bisa maju lagi! Kulihat sementara Yin Long masih terkejut bukan buatan, salah satu mayat hidup itu sudah mengayunkan pedangnya yang mengenai tubuh Yin Long!

"YIN LOOOOOONG!" Celaka! Kalau begini terus, dia akan benar-benar mati! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera mengayunkan tombakku sekali ke arah salah satu mayat hidup yang menyerangku, baru sesudah itu melompat setinggi-tingginya menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang kumiliki ke arah anak itu.

Saat aku sampai ke dekatnya, kulihat anak itu tidak sedang tergeletak atau apa, melainkan masih bertarung dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaganya! Luka di dadanya itu sama sekali tidak ia ia pedulikan lagi. Mungkin yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah memusnahkan Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi, orang yang sepertinya ia memiliki dendam besar itu.

"Yin Long! Sudahlah! Kalau begitu terus kau bisa mati!" Seruku sambil menarik tangannya.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya aku saat anak itu menepis tanganku. Ia berteriak dengan suara keras yang seolah menggetarkan langit dan menulikan bumi. "JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!" Teriaknya. "JIKA KAU PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK MEMPEDULIKAN AKU, SEBAIKNYA BUNUH KAISAR ITU!"

Sungguh! Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi!

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa membantu Yin Long menghabisi mayat-mayat hidup di depannya. Tetapi sekali lagi hal itu sama sekali sia-sia! Mayat-mayat hidup lainnya di belakang kami menggantikan posisi teman-temannya yang sudah kami kalahkan dengan susah payah! Dan yang lebih parah, kekuatanku perlahan sudah mulai habis karena pertarungan yang sangat melelahkan ini...!

"Kalian tidak mungkin bisa menang! HAHAHAHA!"

Suara itu... Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi!

Aku menggeram marah. Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi! Kaisar inilah yang mendirikan _Zhang Cheng_-tembok besar China, untuk melindungi dirinya dan kerajaannya! Kaisar ini jugalah yang hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki di istana sementara ia mengirimkan jutaan tentaranya untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya yang berniat membahayakan dirinya! Dan Kaisar ini jugalah yang memerintahkan segenap anak buah kepercayaannya untuk melaksanakan misi mustahil yaitu menemukan obat _Dan_ yang bisa membuat hidup abadi itu! Kaisar yang luar biasa tiran ini, yang kelalimannya tidak mungkin ada di kaisar lainnya di China ini, hanya bisa bersantai di balik tembok-tembok anak buahnya sendiri sementara ia sendiri bersantai menikmatinya!

Tahu apa satu kata yang paling menggambarkannya? Pengecut!

Ya! Kaisar ini pengecut!

Dan aku tidak sudi kalah oleh makhluk pengecut sepertinya!

Tak ayal lagi aku langsung menerobos kepungan mayat-mayat hidup itu. Rasanya kemarahan yang mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahku seperti menjadi kekuatan baru untukku! Aku akan mengalahkan Kaisar pengecut seperti ini!

Sekali lagi kugunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhku untuk melompat dan menjangkaunya dengan cepat. Dan tentu saja dia terkejut bukan main. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikanku mengalahkan pengecut ini sekarang!

Benar, kaisar satu ini, bukan cuma tiran dan kejam, tetapi juga pengecut meskipun ia kelihatannya berani! Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik ribuan prajurit-prajuritnya ini! Dia orang paling pengecut yang pernah kutemui! Baiklah, aku sadar Huiyue juga pengecut bukan main. Tapi dia kan masih kecil? Lagipula, anak itu daripada bersembunyi di balik mayat-mayat hidup yang tidak ada harganya ini, dia jauh lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik Lu Xun! Dan memang kalau meminta perlindungan di balik Phoenix sepertinya memang tidak salah, kan?

Lu Xun...

Aku jadi ingat, dia pernah mengatakan seberapa kuatpun kegelapan, asalkan ada cahaya, kegelapan itu pasti akan kalah!

Entah berapa lamanya aku berada di udara hendak menerjang ke arahnya, aku yakin tidak sampai sedetik, tetapi terasa panjang sekali! Sekarang, aku sudah benar-benar akan sampai padanya!

"PENGECUT KAU!" Seruku sambil menusukkan tombakku dengan sepenuh kekuatanku ke bawah, ke arahnya! Tombak itu kini telah menusuk dari leher ke bawah hingga ujung tombakku tembus sampai ke punggungnya. Sudah kuduga, sebagai ganti darah yang biasa keluar dari tubuh manusia, kaisar yang seharusnya sudah menjadi mayat itu malah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang luar biasa kuat dari tubuhnya! Ini membuktikan bahwa memang benar dia bukan Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi yang asli yang telah meminum obat _Dan_!

Dia ini... Yaoguai...!

Yaoguai yang muncul dengan wujud Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi!

"!" Suara erangan Yaoguai itu terdengar membahana memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Tempat ini seketika berguncang seolah gempa bumi yang sangat hebat sedang terjadi. Dari atas langit-langit yang gelap itu, kulihat batu-batu yang sepertinya merupakan atap dari ruangan itu berjatuhan, diikuti dengan runtuhnya pilar-pilar yang ada di sana. Bahkan lantai yang ditinggikan sekitar tiga puluh meter ini mulai bergoncang!

Namun sebelum Yaoguai itu lenyap, dia menyerukan sesuatu! Seperti menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya!

"_LING HUN LIE_!"

Sesudah itu, pandanganku kabur! Segala yang kulihat ini seperti berputar-putar di depan mataku! Kepalaku mulai pening dan sakit! Tidak... tidak hanya kepalaku! Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit bukan main! Aku mengerang kesakitan. Tubuh dan jiwaku seolah perlahan terpisah dan kemudian dikoyak-koyakkan! Entah berada di mana aku sekarang!

Celaka...! Celaka...! Untuk sesaat lamanya, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi sangking sakitnya kekuatan kegelapan yang menyerangku ini! Bahkan namaku sendiripun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!

"_Gexiaaaaa_!"

Itu... seruan...!

"_Gexia_! Jangan memikirkan rasa sakit itu! Malah akan membuatmu makin kesakitan dan mati!"

Aku tiba-tiba saja lupa nama orang yang mengatakan hal itu. Tapi aku hanya bisa menuruti ucapannya. Aku berusaha memikirkan hal yang lain! Tetapi alangkah susahnya saat yang ada di dalam kepalaku hanya rasa sakit itu saja! Di depan mataku hanya ada kegelapan! Di sekelilingku, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di sekelilingku!

Ayolah...! Pikirkan apa saja... apa saja...!

Perlahan sebuah ingatan tersebersit begitu saja di kepalaku. Di kepalaku aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang aku kenal. Iya... Putri Shu yang cantik itu... yang luar biasa cerdas... adalah Yan Lu. Jendral muda yang membawa tombak itu... Zhao Yun. Gadis berlogat timur itu... Zhou Ying. Dan yang terakhir...

... itu... laki-laki bermata emas itu... yang kuyakini sebagai Phoenix itu...

Lu Xun...

Aku hanya bisa berusaha memikirkannya saja. Memikirkan semisalkan dia datang, kemudian menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkannya untuk dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku ini. Cuma itu saja yang ada di kepalaku...!

Ya Tian...

Entah berapa waktu yang terasa seperti keabadian untukku, bahkan mungkin aku sempat pingsan walau hanya beberapa detik, aku merasakan bahuku ditepuk seseorang, kemudian mendengar suaranya.

"_Gexia_! _Gexia_!" Suara itu... suara Yin Long. Saat menyadari rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Yin Long berusaha membangunkanku dengan perasaan khawatir. Anak itu membantuku untuk berdiri. Sekarang aku sudah bukan lagi berada di tempat itu, aku berada di hutan di sebelah selatan kota Pei Ling sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhku sekarang kembali seperti sedia kala. Lega sekali rasanya. Entah bagaimana, sekarang di atas tanganku terdapat dua buah bola cahaya yang memancarkan cahaya kehijauan. Aku tersenyum lemah. Aku berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan angin lagi!

"Hei, Yin Long." Kuberikan salah satu bola cahaya hijau itu padanya. "Ini untukmu."

Dia hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Tentu saja aku terkejut mendengar ini. Tetapi sebelum bertanya, dia bola cahaya itu sudah bersinar terang dahulu sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuhku! Dengan begini, aku mendapat kekuatan angin lagi yang akan memperkuatku!

Ahhh... syukurlah aku selamat. Kukira aku tadi akan mati saat Yaoguai itu menggunakan kekuatannya. Hanya karena memikirkan tentang teman-teman saja, dan khususnya Lu Xun yang akan menyembuhkanku, aku bisa menahan perasaan sakit itu.

Lu Xun...

"Jiang Wei?"

Eh?

Itu...

Suara Lu Xun?

Aku dan Yin Long sama-sama menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara lembutnya yang bagaikan alunan _dizi_ di tengah malam yang gelap ini. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat melihatku yang sepertinya terkejut melihatnya, juga kelelahan benar sesudah melawan Yaoguai yang luar biasa kuat. Lu Xun keluar dari pepohonan itu kemudian berjalan ke arahku.

"Jiang Wei, ada apa? Kenapa kau berada di hutan?" Tanyanya dengan wajh bingung.

"Aku sedang mencari Huiyue." Jawabku. "Dan kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah kau menunggu bersama-sama dengan Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying?"

Dia hanya mengangguk perlahan. "Iya, sih..." Jawabnya pelan sambil menatap ke tanah. "Tapi aku merasa benar-benar khawatir pada Huiyue. Jadi aku juga ikut mencarinya. Lalu, tadi aku merasakan aura kegelapan yang luar biasa. Melihat kau ada di sini, sepertinya memang benar kau baru saja melawan Yaoguai..."

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alis saja. Yah, mungkin kecurigaanku agak tidak beralasan, tapi wajar saja kan aku takut? Tadi aku melihat Huiyue yang berubah menjadi Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi itu ternyata Yaoguai. Bagaimana kalau seandainya yang sebenarnya di depanku ini bukan Lu Xun, tapi seekor Yaoguai yang lain?

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan apapun, Lu Xun melayangkan pandangan matanya pada Yin Long yang berada agak jauh di belakangku. "Lho, Jiang Wei? Itu siapa?"

"Oh," Aku hanya menjawab pendek. "Teman yang kutemui. Namanya Yin Long."

Kemudian, Lu Xun melakukan sesuatu yang sering sekali kulihat. Tahu apa yang dilakukannya?

Seperti biasa, Lu Xun tersenyum lebar dan manis sekali pada Yin Long, sebelum menghampiri anak itu. Wah, padahal dia tidak tahu Yin Long itu bukan anak biasa. Hmmm... memang kecurigaanku tidak beralasan sekali. Yang bisa senang bersama anak kecil begitu pasti hanya Lu Xun seorang. Yahhh... memang Lu Xun sekali ya kalau dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Yin Long, kemudian berlutut di depannya sehingga setinggi anak itu, lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Wah, Yin Long yang tadi membantu Jiang Wei, ya? Hebat sekali!" Pujinya. Tetapi Yin Long, yang memang aku sudah tahu entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan Phoenix, hanya membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipi. Hahaha! Lucu sekali! Aku jadi mendekatinya dan melihat dengan tertarik.

Lu Xun ini... benar-benar lembut dan manis sekali kalau bersama anak kecil. Benar-benar Phoenix sekali...

Sementara Yin Long masih kelihatan tidak senang, Lu Xun bertanya lagi. "Yin Long, bagaimana caramu bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai? Apa kau punya kekuatan cahaya juga?"

Akhirnya, sesudah waktu yang lama, Yin Long menjawab. Tetapi ia menjawabnya dengan suara dingin. "Apapun kekuatan itu..." Jawabnya, sementara dengan gesit tangannya menggerakkan tombaknya yang sedari tadi masih dibawanya. "Aku tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan makhluk sepertimu."

Mataku hanya bisa terbelalak lebar saat melihat Yin Long menusukkan tombaknya tepat di dada Lu Xun!

"LU XUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Ini... tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku segera menerjang ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian menopang tubuh Lu Xun dengan tanganku sementara dia merintih kesakitan. Yin Long hanya menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan dingin.

"Yin Long! Ini keterlaluan!" Seruku kuat-kuat, sementara airmata sudah memaksakan untuk keluar dari mataku. "Kenapa kau menusuk Lu Xun?" Tanyaku. Meski demikian, aku tidak lagi menatap ke arah Yin Long, melainkan ke arah Lu Xun yang sekarang sudah nyaris sekarat. Ugh... celaka! Celaka! Bagaimana ini? BAGAIMANA SEKARANG?

"Yahhh..." Jawabnya enteng sambil menyimpan kembali senjatanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak suka Phoenix itu? Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil."

Jawabannya itu tentu saja membuatku tidak terima! "LALU? APA PERLU SAMPAI MENUSUKNYA BEGITU!" Aku segera akan berdiri untuk membawanya kembali ke kota. "Lu Xun! Kau..."

Tetapi mataku terbelalak kaget.

Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun yang seharusnya ada di atas tanganku berubah wujudnya. Kali ini hanya seperti segumpalan kegelapan yang kemudian tercerai berai, sampai kemudian hilang perlahan! Ya Tian...! Tadi itu... tadi itu bukan Lu Xun! Tadi itu Yaoguai yang menyamar jadi Lu Xun!

"Uwah..." Yin Long hanya memandang dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ternyata bukan Phoenix itu, ya? Sayang... padahal kukira aku sudah memberi pelajaran padanya..."

Aku dengan cepat menoleh. "Lho? Maksudnya tadi kau menusuknya tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya dia itu bukan Lu Xun tapi Yaoguai?" Tanyaku heran. "Kalau misalkan itu Lu Xun bagaimana?"

Yin Long hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak suka pada Phoenix itu." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Sekarang, satu tangannya berada di bawah dagunya, kelihatan berpikir. "Hmmm... Jadi kemungkinan besar semua orang yang tadi kita temui adalah satu Yaoguai yang sama, yang bisa berubah wujud sesuai dengan pikiran kita..."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Ya. Kumpulan Yaoguai yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi apa yang ada di pikiran kita." Jawabnya mengulai pernyataannya yang pertama. "Tadi _gexia_ berpikir tentang Huiyue, jadi muncullah Huiyue. Lalu ketika aku berpikir ada kekuatan jahat dalam diri Huiyue palsu itu, aku sempat memikirkan Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi, maka Yaoguai itu berubah menjadi Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi. Kemudian, saat _gexia_ kesakitan dan memikirkan Phoenix itu, maka Yaoguai itu berubah wujud seperti Phoenix itu!"

Oh... begitu... Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Benar juga, ya? Biasanya kalau tahu aku sesudah bertarung, Lu Xun pasti akan bertanya keadaanku dan kemudian menyembuhkanku! Tapi tadi dia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya siapa itu Yin Long. Pasti memang karena Yaoguai itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan! Ah! Bodohnya aku!

Tapi, dalam hati aku benar-benar lega karena itu bukan Lu Xun! Kalau itu memang Lu Xun, wah aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi...

Sementara aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dedaunan bergesekan. Yin Long berjalan menjauhiku entah kemana ia akan pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!" Seruku sambil berusaha mencegatnya. Yin Long hanya berhenti, tetapi tidak menoleh ke belakang. "Kau akan kemana?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut dan suara keras.

"Maaf, aku harus bergi." Jawabnya pendek.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya beritahu aku siapa kau sebenarnya!" Seruku. Memang benar itu! Aku penasaran bukan buatan pada anak ini! Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu? Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Perdana Mentri? Lalu, aku ingat tadi dia terluka saat berarung, sekarang luka-lukanya sudah hilang! Terlalu banyak rahasia yang dia miliki!

Kali ini, dia hanya menoleh sekilas saja. "Kan sudah kubilang. Aku hanya seorang pembantu yang dulunya bekerja pada Perdana Mentri." Jawabnya. Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Bukan kata-katanya yang membuatku hening. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa!

"Oh iya, sebelum aku pergi, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Yin Long. "Menurutmu, Phoenix itu bagaimana?"

Sekarang, akulah yang terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Untuk sesaat, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan berpikir sendiri. "Lu Xun, ya? Hmmm..." Gumamku. "Dia adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan baik hati. Kalau kita mengerjainya, dia tidak akan bisa marah dan hanya kelihatan sedih saja. Lalu dia juga suka sekali dengan anak kecil dan..."

"Aku bukan bertanya tentang kawanmu itu kalau dia sebagai burung layang-layang." Potong Yin Long tiba-tiba. "Aku tanya bagaimana dia sebagai Phoenix."

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam. "Apa... maksudmu?"

Yin Long yang sekarang makin jauh denganku itu, baik jarak tubuhnya maupun jarak pikirannya, menjawab sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau sudah bergaul lama dengan Phoenix itu, tetapi belum menyadari sesuatu?" Tanyanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kunasihati sesuatu. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

Tentu saja pertanyaan ini membuatku kaget bukan main! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lu Xun? Apa maksudnya? Orang sebaik itu bagaimana bisa tidak boleh didekati? "Tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut semakin dalam. Tanpa sadar, tanganku makin erat menggenggam tombakku.

Yin Long hanya tertawa pelan saja. "Kau tidak sadar kalau dia itu orang yang berbahaya?"

"Berbahaya?"

"Iya." Jawabnya. Baru sesudah itu memulai penjelasannya. "Sebelum mengenalnya, apa kau tidak merasa kehidupanmu berlalu biasa-biasa saja? Tetapi sesudah mengenalnya, apa kau tidak merasa hidupmu sama sekali berubah?" Aku terperanjat. Pikiraku terbuka saat mendengar ucapannya! "Setiap orang punya takdir dan jalan hidupnya sendiri-sendiri. Tapi kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan Phoenix itu, lama kelamaan kau akan kehilangan jalan hidupmu dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam jalan hidupnya."

Takdir dan... jalan hidupku...?

Benar juga... Tanpa aku sadari, kehidupanku sudah sangat-sangat berubah sejak kedatangannya. Benarkah itu? Benarkah jalan hidupku sampai berbelok hanya karena bertemu dengan Lu Xun?

"Kalau kau mencoba-coba masuk ke jalan hidupnya, percayalah, itu sangat beresiko."

Dan... itukah yang dimaksudkannya dengan berbahaya?

Aku menurunkan tombakku untuk beberapa saat. Sambil menatap Yin Long, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Berbahaya, ya? Jadi, itu yang dimaksudkannya dengan Lu Xun itu adalah orang yang berbahaya. "Kalau berbahaya dalam artian seperti itu, aku tidak takut." Balasku dengan suara penuh keyakinan. Yin Long menatapku dengan alis berkerut. "Lagipula, meskipun Lu Xun memang berbahaya, dia itu orang baik. Dan itulah yang paling penting."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, yang mengisi keheningan di antara kami hanyalah semilir angin malam yang bertiup. Yin Long tersenyum simpul, entah apa maksudnya dan apa ekspresi yang terkandung di dalamnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, _gexia_." Katanya sambil bersoja sebelum kemudian berbalik. "Selamat tinggal."

Dan dengan satu perkataan itu, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kumpulan pepohonan. Saat aku mengikutinya, dia sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun!

Anak itu... Yin Long... siapa sebenarnya dia?

Tapi... aku masih punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan Yin Long! Nanti saja kalau sudah bertemu dengan Lu Xun dan yang lainnya, baru aku akan bercerita tentang anak yang aneh itu. Sekarang aku harus mencari Huiyue!

Jadi, aku berbalik, kemudian makin masuk ke dalam hutan yang sangat lebat dan luas itu. Makin lama malam makin larut, tetapi untung saja bulan dan bintang-bintang bersedia menjadi penerang untukku. Aku berseru-seru berusaha memanggil Huiyue. Kali ini kuharap aku tidak bertemu dengan Yaoguai yang berwujud Huiyue lagi...

Sampai di satu titik, aku melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah. Sebatang bambu.

Saat kudekati, rupanya batang bambu itu berlubang di tengahnya! Dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak kertas berukuran besar!

Aku memungutnya. Batang bambu ini... satu-satunya orang yang membawa benda aneh begini pasti hanya Huiyue saja! Ini pasti miliknya! Seingatku, Huiyue tidak pernah terlepas dari tabung gambarnya. Kalau sampai tabung gambar itu ada di sini, maka pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada Huiyue!

Kugenggam tabung bambu ini kuat-kuat, sebelum melanjutkan pencarianku. Kali ini dengan perasaan khawatir dan bimbang.

Wah, aku menemukan selembar kertas di tanah! Kuambil kertas itu. Melihat dua lubang kecil di salah satu sisi kertas tersebut, aku bisa menebak bahwa kertas itu adalah kertas milik Huiyue yang disatukannya menjadi sebuah buku. Rupanya di sana ada coret-coretan sebuah gambar... nggg...

Ya Tian...

Aku memang tahu Huiyue sangat terobsesi pada Lu Xun. Tapi apa perlu sampai menggambar Lu Xun di bukunya? Ahhh... anak ini ada-ada saja...

Tapi, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda! Kalau dia merobek kertas seperti ini, berarti pasti keadaannya sangat gawat sekali! Dan dia sedang mencoba memberitahu dia akan kemana sekarang!

Sial... apakah Huiyue diculik? Lalu dia membuat petunjuk dengan menjatuhkan barang-barangnya di tanah seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku hanya bisa mengikutinya saja, berjalan dalam kegelapan tengah malam menyusuri hutan ini mengikuti jejak-jejak yang diberikan Huiyue. Selain jejak itu, aku melihat jejak-jejak langkah-langkah kaki di tanah yang sedikit lembab ini. Kelihatannya memang lebih dari satu orang...

_Huiyue_... Kau dimana sekarang?

* * *

_**Yan Lu**_

Sudah tengah malam, tetapi Jiang Wei belum kembali juga.

Kulihat di sebelahku. Zhou Ying sudah tertidur pulas.

Tanpa membuat suara sekecil pun, aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku, kemudian mengganti pakaian tidurku sebelum keluar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur! Di kepalaku terus-menerus kekhawatiran akan Jiang Wei menghantuiku. Daripada seperti ini terus, sebaiknya aku keluar. Apakah sebaiknya aku menyusulnya saja, ya?

Aku menuruni tangga yang menuju ke lantai satu, tempat kedai makanan itu. Tempat itu sudah gelap, sepi dan kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Setapak demi setapak kulalui sampai akhirnya aku berada di lantai dasar. Saat itulah, baru aku sadar, tempat itu tidak benar-benar kosong. Ada seseorang di sana.

Lu Xun...

Tetapi Lu Xun pasti tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Sebab sekarang dia duduk dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja, dan kepala diistirahatkannya di atas kedua tangannya. Entah apalagi yang sudah dilakukan Phoenix satu ini sampai berada di sini. Rasanya ingin menghampirinya, tetapi daripada membuanya terganggu, sebaiknya aku menyingkir saja.

Namun entah bagaimana, Lu Xun perlahan membuka matanya. Gawat... apakah dia terbangun karena aku? Mata emasnya yang terlihat lelah itu kini menatapku sambil ia menegakkan bahunya.

"Oh, Yan Lu... Selamat malam." Sapa Lu Xun dengan suara mengantuk.

"Selamat malam." Balasku sambil tersenyum balik. "Kau juga tidak bisa tidur, Lu Xun?"

Dia tidak mengangguk, tetapi tidak menggeleng juga. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap meja di depannya. "Jiang Wei dan Huiyue kedua-duanya sampai tengah malam begini belum kembali. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak?" Tanyanya menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti kepadaku. Bodoh benar aku. Tentu saja Lu Xun juga tidak bisa tidur, sama sepertiku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di depannya. Sesudah dia menganggukkan kepala, baru aku berani duduk.

"Yan Lu," Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. Sekarang laki-laki Wu itu menatapku. "Apa sebaiknya kita mencari Jiang Wei?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebenarnya aku sangat amat khawatir dan ingin mengejarnya saat ini juga! Tetapi, aku cukup bersyukur karena akal sehatku lebih jalan daripada kekhawatiranku. "Kalau mencarinya tengah malam seperti ini, kurasa kita tidak akan menemukan apapun. Lagipula, kurasa mereka berdua sudah tidak ada di kota." Jawabku sambil menatap ke arah jendela, dimana sinar bulan yang sangat terang berusaha menyeruak masuk. "Jika ingin mencari, sebaiknya besok saja."

Sekali lagi, kami berdua terdiam.

Lucu juga. Meskipun kami sama-sama diam seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasa canggung.

"Yan Lu..."

Kemudian, kudengar desahan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Kali ini aku menatapnya lagi. Dia menunduk, dan baru sesudah itu berani menatapku. "Maafkan aku..."

Ini jelas membuatku kaget bukan buatan. "Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Aku sudah melibatkan Jiang Wei." Jawabnya pendek, suaranya penuh dengan penyesalan. "Seandainya tadi yang mencari Huiyue adalah aku, tentu Jiang Wei masih ada di sini. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir ini sekarang."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa yang ada di kepala Lu Xun sampai berkata begitu. Semisalkan yang saat ini tidak ada adalah Lu Xun, memang kami juga tidak akan khawatir? Tentu saja kami khawatir!

"Kau jangan berkata begitu." Balasku. "Kau juga teman kami. Kalau kau tidak ada, tentu kami juga akan khawatir."

Untuk beberapa saat, Lu Xun hanya diam, sebelum kemudian menggeleng. Apa maksud gelengan kepalanya itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. "Bukan itu maksudku, Yan Lu. Bukan teman-teman yang lain, tetapi hanya kau seorang." Katanya lagi, dengan bahasa yang kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa kumengerti sedikitpun.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan kening berkerut.

Lu Xun tersenyum. Entah itu senyuman simpul, atau senyuman sedih, atau senyuman tulus, tidak ada yang tahu. Aku juga tidak. "Kau kan punya perasaan khusus pada Jiang Wei. Tentu kau sangat amat khawatir sekarang." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan yang terdengar polos sekali.

Mau tidak mau, aku terperanjat juga! "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku setengah membentak. Untung saja aku bisa mengendalikan suaraku. Kalau tidak, pasti semua orang di penginapan ini akan bangun! Ugh... Lu Xun ini ada-ada saja!

"Lho? Memangnya aku salah, ya?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan gaya sangat polos. "Padahal kukira selama ini kau dan Jiang Wei sama-sama saling menyukai..."

"Itu tidak benar! Begini ya Lu Xun," Balasku langsung. "...Jiang Wei itu adalah jendral sekaligus ahli strategi yang sedang belajar pada Perdana Mentri sementara aku ini adalah seorang putri Shu sehingga kami tidak akan cocok satu sama lain kalau dilihat dari sudut manapun dan ditambah lagi Jiang Wei itu adalah temanku sejak kecil yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi pasangan hidupku karena aku dan dia sama-sama menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman kecil saja lalu ditambah lagi bahwa aku ini seorang putri yang pasti jodohku telah ditentukan oleh keluarga istana sehingga aku tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri membuat keputusan yang memang tidak enak untukku juga karena tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan Jiang Wei dan lihat sekarang baru kali ini aku berbicara dengan secepat ini tentang semua masalahku dan entah kenapa aku juga sudah memberitahukannya padamu!"

Lu Xun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena takjub sementara aku menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. Ugh... sial! Gara-gara Lu Xun ini...!

Tidak berapa lama, laki-laki Wu itu tertawa ringan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sahutku nyaris membentak penuh emosi.

"Apa Yan Lu tidak tahu?" Tanya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk. "Ketika aku belajar menjadi ahli strategi dulu, aku belajar bahwa orang yang menyangkali sesuatu justru akan berkata dengan gugup, panjang lebar, dan penuh penjelasan tetapi sebenarnya penjelasannya itu tidak jelas juntrungannya." Jelasnya. "Apalagi tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu berkata 'tidak enak untukku juga karena tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan Jiang Wei'."

Ternyata dia memang sadar aku sampai keceplosan! Ugh... aku ini benar-benar payah! "Memang aku terlihat gugup?"

Lu Xun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja! Kau berbicara sama sekali tanpa titik koma! Tidak mungkin kau tidak gugup." Jawabnya.

Aku tidak berani membalas apapun. Bukan karena aku mengiyakan pernyataannya tetapi karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal perasaanku! Jiang Wei itu kan temanku sejak kecil? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa suka padanya sampai menjadi pasangan hidupku? Sejak kecil aku selalu bersama dengannya! Kan aneh kalau tiba-tiba aku merasa suka padanya? Lagipula, aku ini putri yang jodoh pun tidak bisa aku menetukan sendiri!

"Mengenai masalah kau dan Jiang Wei adalah teman sejak kecil..." Lu Xun menyahut tiba-tiba. Senyumnya masih belum pudar. "Aku dan Meimei juga teman sejak kecil. Tetapi kami saling mencintai sampai sekarang, kok!" Katanya.

"Itu berbeda." Balasku. "Kudengar kau dan Yangmei kan dijodohkan sejak kecil?"

Lu Xun hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau sendiri belum dijodohkan dengan siapapun bukan, Yan Lu? Bahkan sampai di usia tujuh belas tahun begini?" Tanyanya. Hmmm... benar juga. Baru sekarang aku sadar bahwa putri-putri lain, ketika masih kecil sudah mulai dijodohkan, aku adalah satu-satunya putri yang belum dijodohkan sampai sekarang. "Kau tahu kenapa? Kurasa, Kaisar Liu Bei sudah mengira Jiang Wei adalah pasangan hidup yang tepat untukmu! Jadi, beliau mengira tidak perlu menjodohkanmu dengan siapa-siapa lagi karena toh suatu saat kau dan Jiang Wei akan mengakuinya sendiri! Dengan tidak menjodohkanmu dengan siapapun, Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei juga sangat bijak memberi kebebasan untukmu!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Balasku mencoba menyangkal.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Tanyanya. Senyumnya makin lebar sekarang. "Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei akan senang sekali jika mendapat menantu seperti Jiang Wei. Karena itu dia tidak perlu menjodohkanmu dengan laki-laki manapun lagi!"

Hmmm... omongan Lu Xun memang logis. _Fu Wang_ mungkin memang sejak awal ingin menjodohkanku dengan Jiang Wei. Tetapi karena _Fu Wang_ ingin melihat perkembangan cintaku dengan Jiang Wei bertumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa segala macam perjodohan, _Fu Wuang_ tidak pernah menjodohkanku pada siapapun...

Tapi... ini kelihatan tidak masuk akal!

"Tetap saja, Lu Xun! Itu tidak mungkin!" Balasku dengan sengit.

"Ah, yang bilang tidak mungkin kan hanya kau saja!" Katanya sambil tertawa. "Lagipula, kalau wajahmu sampai memerah begitu, apa kau masih berani menyangkal?"

APA? Wajahku memerah? Yang benar saja!

"Huh!" Dengan kesal bukan buatan, aku berdiri dari kursiku. Meskipun kesal begini, Lu Xun tetap saja tidak terlihat terintimidasi sedikitpun! Justru dia semakin tertawa saat melihatku! Menyebalkan sekali sih Lu Xun ini! "Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur! Selamat malam!"

Aku menapaki tangga dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Ahhhh...! Lu Xun ini...! Kata-katanya membuat perasaanku pada Jiang Wei makin kacau saja!

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Yan Lu!" Katanya dengan ringan, seolah tidak peduli kalau aku kesal. "Semoga memimpikan Jiang Wei!"

Tuh kan? Lagi-lagi! Rasanya ingin alas kakiku ini kulemparkan kepada laki-laki Wu yang sekarang sedang menahan tawa itu. Tetapi, ah, sudahlah!

Aku kembali ke kamar, kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjangku. Sial... sesudah ngomong-ngomong dengan Lu Xun, aku bukannya bisa terlelap, malah semakin tidak bisa tidur saja... Dasar payah...

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

Uwaaaahhhh... menyegarkan sekali bisa bangun sesudah tidur malam yang nyenyak!

Yahhh... memang aku masih berada di hutan sih. Tapi aku senang sekali! Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ke Wu Ling! Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, segera aku berkemas-kemas dan bersiap untuk pergi. Sesampainya di Wu Ling, aku mau makan sampai kenyang! Aku benar-benar lapar, sih...!

Hmmm?

Kudengar suara-suara dari dalam hutan.

Aku menemukan dibalik pepohonan, sepertinya terdapat beberapa orang Gaibang yang sedang makan pagi. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali minta. Tapi aku sungkan benar... Tidak kenal, kemudian langsung datang untuk minta makan. Kok rasanya tidak sopan sekali...

Sudahlah. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku saja.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar kabar baru?"

Hmmm? Aku tertarik untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Seorang Gaibang tiba-tiba berkata pada temannya yang lain. Yang satunya kelihatan bingung. "Kabar apa memangnya?"

"Kurasa ini rumor. Entah benar atau tidak." Kata Gaibang yang pertama tadi. "Katanya orang-orang suku Nanman mulai bikin ulah lagi. Mereka diam-diam sudah mulai menyerbu kita!"

"Oh ya?" Yang satunya membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. "Tapi, kalau benar begitu, kenapa kita tidak pernah melihat pergerakan mereka?"

"Nah, itu juga yang aneh! Menurut kabar burung yang aku dengar," Gaibang itu menjawab, dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Segera aku menajamkan telingaku untuk mendengarnya. "Mereka memang tidak terang-terangan menyerang. Sekarang mereka bikin ulah dengan menculik anak-anak kecil."

"APAAAA? Sungguh keterlaluan!" Gaibang yang lainnya berseru. "Anak-anak kecil kan tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Hei! Hei! Kudengar mereka itu suka dengan daging anak-anak kecil! Makanya itu orang-orang Nanman itu menculik anak kecil saja!"

APAAAAAAA? Makan manusia? Yang benar saja! Hiyyy... aku jadi takut... Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada manusia yang makan manusia lain! Sungguh mengerikan! Pasti orang-orang Nanman itu adalah makhluk yang mengerikan seperti monster! Uhhh... sebaiknya aku tidak cari-cari masalah dengan mereka!

"Ah, itu pasti hanya berita miring saja!" Yang lain berujar. Ughhh... kuharap begitu. "Yang kudengar, anak-anak itu disandera karena mereka ingin orang-orang menebusnya uang!"

"Salah! Salah! Menurut informasi yang kudengar, mereka menculik anak-anak itu karena ingin menantang orang-orang Shu berperang lagi!"

Hah? Jadi bagaimana? Mana yang benar, sih?

Ahhh... sudahlah. Yang pasti, sebaiknya aku tidak cari gara-gara. Kalau memang benar orang-orang Nanman itu makan manusia, sebaiknya aku pergi jauh-jauh saja dari daerah selatan! Daripada dagingku dimasak dan dimana oleh mereka!

* * *

(1) Kalo anda penasaran dengan seperti apa aura ini, silahkan buka Youtube trus cari movie seorang villain di Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce 2 yang bernama Shi Huangdi.

(2) Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi di sini appearancenya saya persiskan dengan yang muncul di DWSF2...

(3) Bagi yang penasaran, sekali lagi ruangan ini persis ama yang di DWSF2 yang ada Shi Huangdi-nya juga...

**SPELL NAME~~~**

FIRE SPELL  
_Luo Zhao Biao_ Hu: Luo-summoned Blazetiger (PS: jurus ini adalah salah satu jurus Yin Long yang muncul di FanFic **IXA Cross**, '_Eternal Reverie_')

WIND SPELL  
_Xiao Tian Qi Xi_: Firmament's Breath  
_Tai Feng Fang Tan_: Typhoon Spining Spear  
_Bao Feng Zou Yu_: Tempest

WATER SPELL  
_Yu Zhao Shen Long_: Yu-Summoned Raindragon

DARK SPELL  
_Ling Hun Lie_: Soul Rend (PS: Sebenernya spell ini terinspirasi dari salah satu spell terkuat di **Breath of Fire IV** yang hanya dimiliki oleh final boss. Pokoknya, spell ini bisa membuat seluruh lawan HPnya tinggal 1)

Wokey! Battle Tag Teamnya Jiang Wei udah selesai! Jadi kita udah liat 3 Tag Team: Yan Lu & Yangmei, Zhou Ying & Huiyue, Jiang Wei & Yin Long. Yahhh... satu2nya yang tersisa tinggal Zhao Yun! Silahkan tunggu tanggal mainnya ntar kira2 poster boy terganteng seantero dunia Hack and Slash itu bakal tag team ama siapa~~~ Hohoho~ *dinuklir seketika gara2 promosi nggak penting*

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat **IXA Cross** yang membantu saya membuat beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan Yin Long (yups... daripada pake Ocnya orang trus OOC). BTW, mengenai Yin Long, saya memunculkan chara **IXA Cross** ini dari FF Samurai Warriors berjudul '_Eternal Reverie_'. Yang jelas, saya nggak mau banyak2 menjelaskan tentang Yin Long dan apa hubungannya dengan Kaisar Qin Shi Huangdi... =P soalnya saya nggak mau nge-spoiler FF orang laen~ Kalo anda mau tau tentang Yin Long, silahkan baca Eternal Reverie sendiri... =P Trus alasan kenapa Yin Long nggak suka ama Phoenix (dibaca: Lu Xun) silahkan tanya sendiri ama yang bikin OC... =P saya nggak berani nge-spoiler OC orang seenaknya...

Nggg... sebelum sodara meninggalkan cerita ini, saya mau menanyakan sesuatu yang **SANGAT PENTING**. Begini: Baru2 ini, saya bertemu dengan si empunya ide cerita '_Xanthic Flower'_, yakni teman SMA saya **SyahBana**. Intinya, dia meminta saya meneruskan cerita itu dan kalo nggak selesai pada masa liburan ini, maka akan dianggap saya memang selamanya nggak menyelesaikan. Sekarang saya mau tanya ama sodara. Sodara masih ada feel untuk baca cerita itu MESKI UDAH TAU GIMANA ENDINGNYA? Soalnya, melihat endingnya yang cukup mengecewakan, saya kehilangan feel untuk menulis FF itu. Kalo sodara pengen membaca FF itu lagi entah apapun endingnya, saya akan MENCOBA (nggak janji) untuk menuliskan. Tapi kalo sodara juga nggak feel, saya akan langsung ngomong ke temen saya bahwa saya nggak sanggup menulis FF tersebut... Please tolong kalo sodara mau membantu saya, silahkan komen via review. PLEASE.

Sekian chap dari 63~ Next updatenya Minggu~


	64. Vengeful Cruelty

Yah, beginilah kalo mahasiswa arsitek ngesok jadi author, sibuknya bukan maen ampe nggak sempat menjawab review2 anda... Saran saya: Kalo anda mau jadi author kaliber, jangan jadi arsitek kayak saya. Pasti anda masih dikerubungi dengan sejuta tugas meski anda udah libur. Jadi maaf saya nggak bisa ngasih review. _Langsung proceed to the story_ aja...

WARNING: KE-OOC-AN TINGKAT TERTINGGI! BERBAHAYA! KALO NGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!~~~  
Eh, serius... sumpah... Laen kali yang namanya **AUTHOR'S WARNING** itu **DIBACA**. Saya nggak mau lagi ada kasus kayak di sebuah chap (yang sebaiknya saya nggak sebutkan chap berapa) dimana SAYA UDAH TERANG2AN NGASIH WARNING, bahkan udah jelas dengan alasannya ditambah ancaman seperti: _"jangan baca ketimbang menyesal~"_, tapi toh kenyataannya masih tetap dibaca. Saya udah bilang bahwa chap itu AKAN SANGAT NGGAK PENTING BANGET dan pada intinya jangan baca kalo nggak mau. Trus, sesudah saya mengingatkan, bukannya klik tombol 'X' di pojok kanan atas, malah tambah dibacalah chap bermasalah tersebut! Dan parahnya, review yang saya baca dari beberapa (saya cuma bilang beberapa, nggak semua... saya SANGAT AMAT menghargai dan sekaligus mengharapkan review yang tidak seperti itu) readers yang intinya MENGULANG KEMBALI APA YANG SUDAH SAYA SAMPAIKAN DI WARNING. Dan bagi saya, review2 yang isinya HANYA mengulang kembali apa yang udah saya sampaikan di Author's Note atau WARNING itu sangat nggak banget. Lebih baik anda nge-flame saya dengan sejuta kalimat pedes TAPI MEMBANGUN, daripada mengulang kembali apa yang udah saya sampaikan di Author's Note atau WARNING. Kalo review yang isinya cuma mengulang, bukannya keliatan pinter, kok. Malah keliatan sotoy. Lagian saya udah bilang: sebaiknya anda nggak perlu review kalo emang nggak mau review, daripada cuma cari2 alasan buat review.  
Sumpah. Kalo di chap ini saya menemukan review macam: "Lho? Kok chara ini OOC banget, ya?" ato "Character ini tidak sesuai di game." ato kalo lebih sotoy lagi, "ini tidak sesuai sejarah asli! Bukanya mestinya blah... blah... blah...", padahal di atas saya udah menuliskan WARNING, maka siap-siap aja saya ajak keliling dunia sambil ngengkol becak... Siap-siap aja... udah saya peringatkan pokoknya...

BTW, sebelumnya saya mau MOHON MAAF sebesar2nya untuk **Silvermoonarisato** yang telah berbaik hari meminjamkan Ocnya, Xiahou Long pada saya. Sumpah saya minta maaf sebesar2nya karena di chap ini saya akan bashing dia~~~

Neeway, udah tau chara baru yang namanya Guo Jia bakal muncul di DW7 XL? Nah, sebelum kemunculannya di DW, saya munculkan dia dulu di sini~ Sekaligus surprise buat **Silvermoonarisato **yang ngefans Guo Jia~~ XDDDDD Hah? Ada yang belum liat tampangnya Guo Jia? Wewww... silahkan cari sendiri...

Wokey~ selamat membaca...

* * *

**Luo Yang, Istana Wei**

Kamar itu masih hening.

Yang terdengar di kamar jendral muda dari Wei itu hanya suara dengkurnya yang halus. Xiahou Long masih tertidur. Memang, tindakannya sama sekali tidak salah. Lagipula, siapa sih yang ingin bangun ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi? Langit masih gelap gulita. Para pekerja dan dayang-dayang masih terlelap sekarang. Bahkan mungkin ada beberapa orang penjaga yang ketiduran karena menyerah menahan kantuk yang menyerang lebih sengit daripada musuh yang lain.

Namun, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Jendela yang berada di sebelah pembaringan Xiahou Long begerak dan berderit, namun jendral itu tetap tidak terjaga dari tidurnya. Bagaimanapun, hari ini ia akan memulai sebuah perjalanan yang panjang dan berat, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa berisitirahat di kamarnya yang hangat dan di dalam istana itu. Kesempatan ini tidak mungkin dilaluinya dengan sia-sia.

Sekarang jendela itu sudah benar-benar terbuka. Sebuah tangan yang entah siapa pemiliknya mulai perlahan masuk, kemudian melemparkan sesuatu seperti kantong kain tipis berwarna kain putih ke dalam kamar, dan langsung mendarat di ranjang Xiahou Long. Seketika itu juga, kain putih tersebut perlahan terbuka.

"Hmmm...?" Akhirnya, jendral itu mulai terbangun. Tetapi melihat tidak ada yang terjadi, ia bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

Namun ketika matanya melihat kantong kain yang terbuka itu dan sekarang tumpah ruah isinya, ia bukan sekedar tidak jadi tidur lagi, tetapi berteriak begitu keras hingga nyaris membuat seisi istana Wei itu terbangun!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KECOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Benar sekali. Dari kantong putih itu, keluar berlusin-lusin kecoa yang sekarang mulai merayap ke segala arah di ruangan itu! Segera saja Xiahou Long tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian melanjutkan loncatannya ke jendela yang sekarang terbuka itu...

"WHOA!"

... dan sukses membuatnya jatuh di atas tanah.

Untung saja tanah itu berumput tebal dan empuk, sehingga Xiahou Long tidak menderita luka parah. Mungkin satu-satunya akibat dari kejadian ini yang cukup parah adalah keterkejutannya yang membuatnya ketakutan bukan buatan seolah langit akan menimpa kepalanya.

Baru saja Xiahou Long akan berdiri, matanya tiba-tiba berpandangan dengan seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan lengan disilangkan.

"PENASIHAT JIA XU...!"

"Hei, kau tidak bisa diam?" Jia Xu bertanya. "Kau ini hanya melihat kecoa saja bisa membangunkan seisi Wei!"

"Tapi, ini sungguh keterlaluan, Penasihat Jia Xu! Anda kan tahu sendiri aku paling takut dengan kecoa(1)!" Balasnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar pengakuan Xiahou Long itu. Kalau tidak, tentu rahasia ini akan sangat mengguncang moral prajurit Wei. Yang hanya mengetahui hal ini, untungnya, hanya Jia Xu saja.

Penasihat Wei itu tertawa. "Kalau tidak, tentu kau tidak akan bangun!"

Xiahou Long mendelikkan mata sangking terkejutnya. "Kita akan berangkat sekarang, Penasihat Jia Xu? Yang benar saja!"

Sungguh Xiahou Long berharap perkataan gurunya itu cuma bercanda. Demi langit dan bumi, ini masih terlalu pagi! Dan ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk memulai perjalanan ini.

Sayangnya, jawaban Penasihat Wei itu sangat jauh dari yang ia harapkan. "Tentu saja kita akan berangkat sekarang. Apa kau mau menunggu sampai langit runtuh menimpa kepala kita?" Tanyanya balik.

Rupanya memang Jia Xu tidak main-main. Ditambah lagi, Xiahou Long baru saja menyadari kehadiran Xiahou Mei yang sudah berada di sebelah Jia Xu, lengkap dengan pakaiannya dari ujung kepala hingga jari kaki dan senjata berupa sepasang tongkat pendek di tangannya. Yah, meski begitu, Xiahou Mei juga kelihatan setengah tidur setengah bangun.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Penasihat Jia Xu." Jawab Xiahou Long. "Tetapi kupikir ini masih terlalu pagi..."

"Jika menunggu sampai pagi benar, banyak orang akan mulai bangun. Bagaimana kita bisa menangani mereka semua?" Potong Jia Xu.

Pada akhirnya, tanpa bisa dibantah dan dilawan lagi, Xiahou Long dengan berat hati berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai perjalanan panjang itu. Keadaannya sama sekali tidak lebih baik daripada adik perempuannya. Keduanya terlihat menahan ngantuk bukan main sementara guru mereka, sialnya untuk mereka, cuek dengan keadaan keduanya.

"Mula-mula kita akan ke Chang An." Kata Jia Xu sembari ketiganya berjalan ke arah _Wu Men_ yang merupakan pintu keluar. Perjalanan berlangsung lancar. Tidak banyak prajurit berjaga.

"Ohhh..." Kakak beradik Xiahou itu menjawab dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Entah menguap kemana semangat mereka yang kemarin. Pasti karena mereka berdua telah dibangunkan dari tidur nyenyak penuh mimpi indah secara tidak manusiawi sekali.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka dekat dengan _Wu Men_. Beruntung benar mereka saat itu penjaga telah jatuh tertidur. Namun tetap saja, berhubung pintu gerbang yang besarnya luar biasa itu ditutup rapat-rapat, mereka terpaksa menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh dari satu tembok ke tembok lain, sebelum mencapai gerbang yang besar itu, baru sesudah itu bisa melompat turun dari gerbang dan keluar dari istana. Dalam perjuangan menembus gerbang itulah, Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Fang beberapa kali jatuh sangking ngantuknya mereka.

Tak lama, ketiganya berhasil keluar.

"Berhasil!" Seru kakak beradik Xiahou itu bersamaan.

"Kurasa tidak."

Suara itu...

Sama sekali mereka tidak menyangka akan ketahuan.

Seketika, suasana kegembiraan karena berhasil keluar berganti dengan kekalutan. Mereka bertiga ketahuan! Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei berbalik, diikuti dengan Jia Xu yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak siapa itu.

Di belakang mereka adalah seorang penasihat Wei yang lain, yang lebih muda daripada Jia Xu, bahkan umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dari Xiahou Long. Penasihat Wei berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekat dengan langkah lambat, dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang entah menyembunyikan maksud apa. Tidak bisa tidak, ketiga orang itu hanya mengerutkan dahi saja. Tanpa sadar tangan mereka mendarat di atas pegangan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Jia Xu, masih berusaha untuk tenang, bersoja kepada sesama penasihat itu. "Selamat pagi, Penasihat Guo Jia." Katanya. "Apa yang sedang anda lakukan subuh-subuh begini?"

Penasihat bernama Guo Jia itu tertawa pelan. "Bukankah lebih tepat jika aku yang bertanya begitu?"

Balasan yang sangat tidak diduga-duga itu membuat ketiganya tertegun. Rupanya mereka telah tertangkap basah. Sekarang, tidak ada cara lain selain mencari-cari alasan saja! Begitu pikir Xiahou Long. Segera jendral muda itu maju selangkah dan menjawab. "Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan ibukota..."

Jawaban itu dihentikan oleh Jia Xu yang mengisyaratkan agar Xiahou Long berhenti. "Dia adalah orang yang bisa membaca wajahmu. Jangan coba-coba membohonginya." Gumam Jia Xu pelan pada Xiahou Long, berusaha agar Guo Jia tidak mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya, Jia Xu-lah yang menjawab. "Lalu? Jika anda tahu, memangnya apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanyanya balik.

Guo Jia masih saja memasang senyum simpul itu. "Setidaknya aku punya alasan untuk tidak melaporkan hal ini pada Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi."

Mendengar itu, tidak bisa tidak ketiganya diam sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita katakan yang sebenarnya saja, Penasihat Jia Xu!" Tukas Xiahou Mei yang sudah kesal bukan main.

"Kau gila, Xiahou Mei?" Balas Xiahou Long dengan sengit bukan main. Matanya untuk sesaat menatap Xiahou Mei, sebelum kembali pada Penasihat Wei yang misterius itu. "Aku yakin dia adalah salah satu pendukung Pangeran Cao Pi. Jika kita katakan alasan sebenarnya, matilah kita semua."

Xiahou Mei bagaimana bisa tidak terkejut? Akhirnya, sadarlah gadis itu bahwa musuh ada di depan mata sekarang. Di Wei memang ada tiga orang penasihat yang paling terkenal. Sima Yi, Jia Xu, dan Guo Jia ini. Sima Yi jelas-jelas adalah pendukung Cao Pi, sehingga semenjak Cao Cao jatuh sakit, dialah yang paling berkuasa. Sementara Jia Xu mendukung Cao Cao, sehingga mengakitbatkan ia jarang terlibat lagi ketika Cao Pi yang berkuasa. Yang aneh adalah Guo Jia. Sampai saat ini tidak jelas Guo Jia mendukung siapa. Bagaimanapun, penasihat muda ini sangat patut dicurigai...

"Jendral Xiahou Mei benar." Celetuk Guo Jia sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Sebaiknya anda sekalian mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Melihat tidak ada jalan lagi untuk mereka bertiga, akhirnya Jia Xu menjawab yang sebenarnya. "Kami keluar karena ingin mencari Pangeran Cao Li yang diyakini sebagai Phoenix itu."

"Begitu..." Guo Jia mangut-mangut mendengar jawaban tersebut. Mulailah ketiganya merasa seperti diintrograsi oleh penasihat satu ini. "Dan bolehkah aku tahu alasannya? Bukankah Pangeran Cao Pi sendiri sudah menghentikan pencarian ini?" Tanya Guo Jia sekali lagi.

"Yang jelas kami mencarinya bukan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya!" Balas Xiahou Mei setengah membentak sangking kesalnya. Namun sepertinya Guo Jia tidak menggubris bentakan Xiahou Mei.

"Kami semua memiliki alasan tersendiri, Penasihat Guo Jia." Jawab Jia Xu. "Kalau aku, aku ingin mencari Phoenix itu karena Yang Mulia Kaisar Cao Cao sepertinya terus-menerus memikirkannya, dan ini tidak baik untuk kesehatannya jika Kaisar memikirkannya terus menerus." Jawab Jia Xu dengan jujur. Memang benar. Lebih baik jujur sekarang daripada menunggu Guo Jia sendiri yang menunjukkan kebohongan mereka.

Sesudah Jia Xu selesai, giliran Xiahou Mei yang menjawab. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung membuka mulut. "Kalau aku tidak begitu peduli pada Pangeran Cao Li." Jawabnya pendek. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Selir Muda Sun. Itu saja!"

Sekarang, satu-satunya yang belum mengungkapkan alasannya hanyalah Xiahou Long saja. Tidak hanya Guo Jia, tetapi Xiahou Mei dan Jia Xu juga menunggunya. Xiahou Long hanya bisa terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ragu akan mengucapkannya. Ada sebuah perasaan dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, tetapi ada perasaan yang lain yang menyuruhnya untuk diam atau berbohong saja.

"Baiklah. Alasan yang cukup bagus." Kata Guo Jia. "Tetapi aku belum mendengar alasan dari Jendral Xiahou Long."

"Karena aku ingin..." Jawab Xiahou Long pada akhirnya. "... mencari kebenarannya."

Guo Jia hanya memandang jendral muda itu dengan dahi berkerut. Sekarang mata keduanya bertautan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia itu benar-benar Phoenix, dan apakah Phoenix itu benar-benar akan membawa kedamaian." Jawab Xiahou Long dengan tegas dan lugas. "Jika memang hal itu benar, kenapa semenjak kedatangannya ke Wei, Wei bukannya dipenuhi dengan kedamaian malah masalah datang silih berganti? Pangeran Cao Pi sendiri sepertinya makin lama makin melalaikan Kerajaan Wei ini, malah terus berpikir bagaimana caranya menguasai seluruh daratan China. Bukankah ini pertanda buruk?"

Untuk sesaat, tempat itu benar-benar tenang dan hening, seolah kalau mereka mengatakan sepatah kata saja, keadaan di sekeliling mereka akan hancur.

Sampai lama, baru akhirnya Guo Jia menjawab. Penasihat muda itu berbalik menatap ke arah gerbang raksasa yang menjulang tinggi di depannya, dimana istana Wei yang sangat luas itu dibangun di belakangnya.

"Itu karena kau hanya melihat Pangeran Cao Pi saja." Jawabnya, yang seketika membuat Xiahou Long terkesiap. "Apa kau tidak lihat hal-hal yang lain? Sejak Pangeran Cao Li ada di istana ini, prajurit-prajurit di Wei ini mulai berubah, bukan? Tadinya mereka beringas dan kejam, suka sewenang-wenang terhadap rakyat. Tetapi sekarang mereka menjadi lebih ramah pada orang lain." Kemudian Guo Jia berbalik, masih menemukan Xiahou Long menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca. "Begitu juga Yang Mulia Kaisar Cao Cao. Dulu dia selalu mengusir siapapun yang masuk ke kamarnya, dan tidak mau minum ubat barang sesendok pun. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, Kaisar Cao Cao jauh lebih melunak, bukan? Bukankah ini semua pertanda baik?"

Jia Xu dan Xiahou Mei saling berpandang-pandangan saat mendengar itu. Xiahou Long sendiri jadi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain terdiam sendiri.

"Tapi... Pangeran Cao Pi..."

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi dan Penasihat Sima Yi adalah salah satu contoh orang yang sesudah bertemu Phoenix itu, malah berubah makin jahat." Potong Guo Jia.

"Kurasa..." Celetuk Jia Xu tiba-tiba. "... Siapapun yang bertemu dengan Phoenix itu pasti akan berubah."

Guo Jia mengangguk pelan sambil menutup mata, tersenyum sekali lagi. "Aku sama sepertimu, Jendral Xiahou Long." Katanya. "Aku pun ingin mencari kebenarannya."

Alih-alih mendengar hal ini, Jia Xu tiba-tiba saja langsung berbalik membelakangi Guo Jia. "Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, ayo lekas pergi." Katanya pada kedua muridnya itu, yang hanya bisa kebingungan sendiri. Jia Xu menoleh sedikit ke belakang, melihat penasihat yang lebih muda. "Penasihat Guo Jia, pencarian ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Enta bahaya apa yang ada di jalan. Orang sepertimu yang lebih mencari keuntungan lebih baik tetap menjadi penasihat di sini dibawah Pangeran Cao Pi." Jawabnya dengan nada rendah nyaris tidak beremosi.

Guo Jia sekali lagi hanya menjawab dengan suara yang pelan. "Dan menjadi seperti Penasihat Sima Yi? Hmph. Betapa membosankan." Jawabnya. "Memang benar selama ini aku tidak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkan dukunganku pada Kaisar Cao Cao, tetapi bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi kambing congek Pangeran Cao Pi. Aku bukan seperti Penasihat Sima Yi itu."

Sampai di sini, ketiganya mendelikkan mata karena terkejut, terutama Jia Xu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa penasihat licik yang kelihatannya hanya mencari keuntungan ini rupanya telah mendukung Kaisar Cao Cao secara diam-diam! Kalau begitu, bisa dipastikan bahwa Guo Jia ini adalah salah satu kawan mereka, bukan lawan.

"Kau yakin kau bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Jia Xu. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya kau adalah mata-mata yang nantinya akan melaporkan semuanya pada Pangeran Cao Pi?"

"Aku cepat bosan dengan keadaan, dan akan mencari apa yang menarik perhatianku. Sekarang, sepertinya anda sekalian akan membawa perubahan yang sangat menarik untuk menyaksikan." Jawabnya. "Dan, daripada kau mencurigai aku..." Gumam Guo Jia dengan senyum simpulnya itu. "Mengapa tidak mencurigai kedua jendral bermaga Xiahou itu saja? Bukankah mereka yang lebih terlihat sebagai pendukung Pangeran Cao Pi ketimbang Kaisar Cao Cao?"

Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei terkejut bukan buatan. Sebenarnya, mereka tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari antara Kaisar Cao Cao maupun Pangeran Cao Pi. Cao Cao adalah paman mereka berdua, dan mereka tahu benar ayah mereka sangat berpihak pada Kaisar. Tetapi Cao Pi juga adalah sepupu mereka, teman mereka sejak kecil. Memang pangeran itu telah berubah makin kejam dan ambisius sekarang. Tetapi bagi keduanya, Cao Pi tetap adalah teman mereka.

Sekarang, bagaimana mereka harus memilih salah satu?

"Aku..." Jawab Xiahou Long akhirnya sambil mendesah panjang. "... kupikir daripada memihak salah satu, bukankah lebih baik mendamaikan keduanya? Kaisar Cao Cao dan Pangeran Cao Pi adalah ayah anak. Haruskah mereka berselisih seperti ini? Dan haruskan kita makin mengobarkan perselisihan itu dengan mendukung salah satunya? Kurasa, jika Phoenix itu ada di sini sekarang, dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku." Jelasnya dengan kepala tertunduk, tidak bisa menatap ke atas lagi. "... itulah kenapa aku ingin mencarinya."

"Aku sependapat dengan _gege_!" Tukas Xiahou Mei.

Baik Jia Xu maupun Guo Jia hanya bisa menandang Xiahou Long tanpa mengatakan apapun. Perkataan jendral muda tersebut ada benarnya. Kaisar Cao Cao dan Pangeran Cao Pi adalah ayah-anak, haruskah berselisih seperti ini? Dalam hati, meskipun tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, mereka setuju dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akhirnya Jia Xu memutuskan. "Penasihat Guo Jia, silahkan anda bergabung dengan kami. Kami akan berangkat sekarang juga."

Guo Jia bersoja sekali sebelum kemudian mengikuti mereka. Keempatnya kemudian menuju ke kandang kuda dan mengambil kuda mereka masing-masing, baru sesudah itu memulai petualangan mereka yang panjang. Entah takdir akan membawa mereka kemana sekarang.

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Jiang Wei dan Huiyue masih saja belum kembali...

Kemana mereka berdua? Kenapa sampai pagi belum juga kembali? Pasti... pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan mereka...! Semakin lama semakin aku merasa bersalah pada Yan Lu karena telah melibatkan Jiang Wei di sini. Yah, memang benar dia tidak mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada ahli strategi Shu itu, tetapi dari wajahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran dan matanya yang hitam karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur, siapa yang tidak tahu dia sedang panik bukan buatan?

"Teman-teman." Kataku sementara kami masih duduk diam di kedai makan di bawah penginapan kami. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menunggi mereka lagi. Kita harus mencari mereka!"

Zhao Yun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Kau memang bilang sangat mudah. Mereka hilang dan kita harus mencarinya. Tetapi dimana?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya! "I... itu...!"

Yan Lu mengeluarkan sebuah peta yang berukuran cukup besar. "Di utara kota Pei Ling adalah kota Dang Qu. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, sekarang kota itu bebas dari musibah dan kutukan aneh itu. Jika mereka memang ada di sini, tidak ada masalah." Jelasnya "Sementara di sebelah selatan kota Pei Ling ini adalah hutan di dataran Wu Xi..."

"APA? MAKSUDMU KAU BELUM DENGAR TENTANG INI?"

Omongan Yan Lu terputus saat seorang pengunjung di kedai itu berseru dengan keras sekali, sampai-sampai membuat semua orang, termasuk kami, menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya! Tetapi aku tidak percaya bahwa orang-orang Nanman itu telah menculik sebegitu banyaknya anak-anak di kota Wu Ling! Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya!" Orang yang satunya membalas.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya! Anak-anak di Wu Ling banyak yang hilang! Menurut kabar, mereka diculik orang-orang Nanman itu!"

Kalimat selanjutnya tidak kami dengarkan lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah ketiga orang temanku yang sekarang saling berpandang-pandangan dengan penuh keterkejutan. Zhou Ying dan aku yang dari Wu ini sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai Nanman, tetapi Zhao Yun dan Yan Lu sepertinya tahu jauh lebih banyak dari kami.

"Tidak bisa jadi..." Yan Lu bergumam dengan tangan terkepal di atas peta itu. "Orang-orang Nanman itu... berulah lagi?"

Zhao Yun menggebrak meja. "Jangan katakan kalau sekarang Huiyue juga salah satu yang mereka culik!"

Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang orang-orang Nanman itu! Tetapi kelihatannya ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa gawat! Nyawa Jiang Wei dan Huiyue taruhannya! "Benarkah demikian?" Tanyaku pada Zhao Yun dan Yan Lu dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Kedua orang Shu itu langsung menatapku dengan wajah yang sama. "Dimana tempat orang-orang Nanman tinggal? Kita harus ke sana secepatnya!"

"Mereka tinggal di daerah jauh di sebelah selatan, Lu Xun, dekat dengan laut selatan." Jawab Zhao Yun berusaha menekan kepanikannya. "Kurasa... tidak mungkin jika mereka menculik anak-anak itu, kemudian membawa mereka sejauh itu ke tempat tinggal mereka..."

Yan Lu hanya bisa menggeleng. "Itu mustahil. Selain itu, motif mereka juga tidak jelas!"

Zhou Ying sudah nyaris menangis saat mendengar ini. "Ya Tian... apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

Tenang... aku mencoba untuk tenang dan berkepala dingin. Benar kata Yan Lu. Motif mereka tidak jelas. Dan lagi, mereka tidak mungkin menempuh perjalanan sebegitu jauhnya dari daerah selatan sampai ke sini hanya karena iseng-iseng menculik anak-anak, bukan? Mungkin sebenarnya mereka tidak hanya pergi menculik tetapi sedang membangun markas di sini... Mungkin...

Tapi, kami sekarang masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau memang ada markas seperti itu, dimana tempatnya?

Kalau langsung mencari tanpa informasi, sepertinya agak gila. Tetapi kalau berlama-lama, sepertinya akan lebih gila lagi.

Sementara ketiga temanku yang lain masih berpikir keras, aku langsung menyahut. "Teman-teman, kurasa yang paling baik untuk dilakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke Wu Ling."

Tentu saja mendengar ini mereka semua terkejut bukan buatan.

"Kau gila, Lu Xun?" Tanya Yan Lu nyaris membentak. "Jika kita ke Wu Ling dulu, entah bagaimana nasib Jiang Wei sekarang!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Yan Lu!" Balasku menahan emosi. Rasanya keadaan makin lama makin kalut saja. "Sekarang kita harus mencari mereka dimana? Lagipula, Jiang Wei dan Huiyue keduanya hilang belum sampai dua puluh empat jam! Apalagi Jiang Wei tentunya dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk membela dirinya sendiri, bukan? Kurasa yang perlu kita lakukan di Wu Ling adalah mencari tahu sebanyak-banyaknya tentang kasus penculikan ini!"

Yan Lu seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi urung. Zhao Yun juga ikut mengatakannya. "Benar juga. Memang sebaiknya tidak gegabah mencari mereka."

"Tetapi, mungkinkah kita mencapai Wu Ling yang sejauh itu hanya dalam waktu sehari?" Tanya Zhou Ying penuh keraguan.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk mantap. Tanganku mengepal erat-erat. Sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan orang biasa sebelumnya, entah akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Sebelum malam tiba, kita harus mencapai Wu Ling." Kataku, yang membuat mereka semua terkejut bukan buatan. "Pacu kuda kalian sampai berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak ada berhenti untuk istirahat."

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

Benar-benar semalaman ini aku tidak tidur hanya demi mengikuti jejak Huiyue! Tapi, biarlah. Kelelahan ini juga makin lama makin tidak terasa lagi. Kalau memang anak itu sedang dalam bahaya, bagaimana aku bisa tidur tenang? Lebih cepat menemukannya akan jauh lebih baik! Kalau aku tidak lekas, maka bisa-bisa semua akan terlambat saat aku sampai padanya...

Dan lagi, aku yakin teman-teman pasti sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi, aku harus cepat menemukan bocah itu supaya mereka tidak terlalu lama menungguku!

Hari sudah pagi, makin mudah menemukan jejak mereka. Kurasa mereka semalaman juga tidak tidur dan berjalan membawa Huiyue ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Ugh... kuharap markas mereka tidak jauh. Dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya aku bisa jauh lebih cepat dari mereka. Jejak-jejak yang kulihat sepertinya terdiri dari rombongan besar orang, tentunya mereka akan lebih lama berjalan daripada aku.

Matahari semaki tinggi di atas langit. Udara terasa makin panas saja rasanya! Tetapi syukurlah justru dengan cahaya ini, rasa kantukku menghilang. Di tanganku, kertas-kertas yang dijatuhkan oleh Huiyue semakin tebal saja, sehingga semuanya itu harus kumasukkan dalam tabung bambu yang digunakannya untuk menyimpan gambarnya.

Aku terus berjalan. Sepertinya aku semakin dalam di hutan ini. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang kutemui di tempat ini. Kakiku terus menapak ke arah selatan.

Akhirnya, ketika lewat tengah hari, baru hutan ini sedikit berubah.

Pohon yang tumbuh sudah mulai jarang. Yah, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah keluar dari hutan ini. Kurasa markas para penculik itu ada di dalam hutan memang. Dan lagi, pohon di hutan bagian ini semakin jarang memang bukan karena hutan akan berakhir, tetapi karena sengaja ditebangi seolah memang para penculik itu sengaja membuat markas di sini.

Aku terus berjalan melewati pepohonan yang makin jarang itu, sampai akhirnya melihat sesuatu di depanku.

Perkemahan?

Dan perkemahan ini sepertinya bukan perkemahan dari suku China murni. Aku tahu itu. Corak-corak yang ada di kemah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah suku dari selatan. Suku Nanman!

Aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tidak percaya pada pandanganku. Jadi, orang-orang Nanman itu yang menculik Huiyue? Kurang ajar! Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah dulu kami sudah berhasil mengalahkan mereka? Kenapa sekarang memberontak lagi? Apa perlu Perdana Mentri datang kemari dan membumihanguskan tempat mereka dulu, baru mereka bisa jera?

Segera kuamati perkemahan itu. Yang menjadi pagar adalah tembok kayu yang dibangun tingginya sekitar dua sampai tiga meter. Pada empat sisi terdapat pintu dimana terdapat beberapa pengawal berjaga. Kudengar dari Perdana Mentri bahwa perkemanan Nanman memiliki susunan dimana kepala suku mereka berada di bagian jauh dari pintu depan. Kemudian, di tempat kepala suku adalah tempat para tahanan. Berani taruhan Huiyue pasti ada di situ. Nah, kalau perkemahan ini menghadap ke utara, tentunya pintu depan ada di utara bukan? Berarti perkemahan kepala suku, juga tempat tahanan itu, ada di bagian paling selatan!

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, aku segera berlari ke arah selatan. Dari kejauhan sini, khususnya karena aku berada di balik pepohonan, orang-orang Nanman itu tidak akan bisa menemukanku.

Sampailah aku menghadap ke arah pintu selatan. Hmmm... sesudah ini aku harus memikirkan taktik baik-baik agar bisa masuk ke dalam! Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan, ya? Serang dan langsung menerjang begitu saja? Kok kelihatannya gila sekali. Kalau aku menyergap salah satu pengawal itu kemudian menyamar jadi salah satu dari antara mereka kan juga tidak mungkin? Suku Nanman memiliki kulit yang berwarna gelap, sementara kulitku lebih cerah. Pasti akan langsung ketahuan!

Ugh... bagaimana, ya?

Tiba-tiba, aku mendapat sebuah ide!

Kuperhatikan tombakku. Kedua ujung pedang itu terbuat dari besi yang berkilat-kilat ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari! Segera aku menggunakannya, berusaha memantulkan cahaya matahari itu dengan mata pedangku hingga menarik perhatian pengawal Nanman itu.

"Hei, cahaya apa itu?"

Berhasil! Segera aku menancapkan ujung lain tombakku di tanah, kemudian bersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon. Sementara pengawal Nanman itu datang kemari, aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Pengawal yang lain masih berjaga di pintu selatan situ.

"Uwah! Senjata yang bagus sekali! Sampai-sampai bisa bercahaya" Pengawal Nanman itu berdecak kagum. Oh ya? Sebagus itukah? Kupikir banyak orang lain yang memiliki senjata lebih bagus dariku. Dan lagi, senjata itu bukan bercahaya, melainkan memantulkan cahaya matahari. "Ini pasti berkah dari Tian untukku!" Ya ampun! Berlebihan sekali pengawal ini!

Pengawal itu mencoba untuk menariknya keluar. Tetapi, aku sudah menancapkannya sampai ke akar sebuah pohon. Tentunya sulit untuk melepaskannya.

"Hei! Bantu aku sini!" Serunya memanggil teman-temannya. Bagus! Sekarang pengawal-pengawal yang lain pun ikut masuk ke dalam hutan sehingga pintu selatan itu benar-benar kosong! Nah, sebelum mereka semua datang, aku harus sudah mendapatkan senjataku dulu! Sementara pengawal Nanman yang sudah masuk dalam jebakanku itu masih tengah berusaha mencabut tombakku, aku langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan memukul tepat di tenguknya sampai ia jatuh pingsan!

Mengenai tombak ini, aku tidak sepayah pengawal itu. Aku tidak dengan bodohnya menarik tombakku langsung. Yang kulakukan pertama kali adalah menyandarkan badanku ke tombak itu, kemudian kakiku kuinjakkan pada batang pohon terdekat. Dengan menggunakan berat badanku sediri, aku berhasil menjatuhkan tombakku ini!

Memang bagaimanapun, jika otot tidak bekerja, maka otaklah yang harus bekerja.

Dengan ini, aku sudah siap menyambut pengawal-pengawal Nanman yang sama sekali tidak awas kalau mereka sudah jatuh dalam jebakanku.

"Lho? Hei, kenapa kau?" Pengawal-pengawal itu terkejut saat melihat temannya pingsan. Sementara mereka berusaha membangunkannya, inilah kesempatanku untuk menyerang! Sekali lagi aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, kemudian merobohkan satu persatu pengawal-pengawal Nanman itu! Sekali lagi tanpa suara sehingga tidak menarik perhatian.

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil kurobohkan juga.

Dengan begini, yang perlu kulakukan hanya tinggal menyusup ke dalam pintu selatan itu kemudian masuk ke kemah tempat para tahanan di culik. Kemudian aku bisa menemukan Huiyue di sana!

Masalahnya adalah... bagaimana caraku keluar dari tempat ini nanti?

Hmmm... kuharap bisa melewati pintu selatan lagi.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi, aku segera masuk ke dalam pintu selatan itu. Benar-benar perkemahan yang sangat luas! Yang paling dekat dengan pintu ini adalah perkemahan yang paling besar, tetapi pada saat yang sama terlihat paling kumuh. Pasti ini adalah tempat Huiyue dikurung! Kemudian di depannya baru kulihat perkemahan kepala suku. Coraknya terlihat paling ramai dan meriah. Kalau tidak salah ingat, nama kepala suku mereka adalah Meng Huo. Di depan perkemahan itu hanya ada tanah kosong, mungkin digunakan jika mereka menyalakan api unggun. Baru disebelah kanan dan kiri lahan kosong itu berjejer perkemahan-perkemahan yang lain milik anak buah mereka.

Aku berjalan ke arah tenda yang paling dekat denganku itu, sambil sesekali bersembunyi di balik karung, gerobak, kotak kayu, atau benda apapun yang ada di situ ketika seorang Nanman datang. Semakin lama ini semakin menegangkan saja. Untunglah tak lama kemudian aku sampai ke perkemahan itu. Tentunya aku tidak dengan bodohnya pergi ke arah pintu masuk perkemahan itu dan masuk begitu saja. Bisa-bisa aku langsung tertangkap! Yang kulakukan adalah merobek kemah itu dengan bantuan tombakku, kemudian mengintip ke dalam.

Ya Tian...!

Aku... aku sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi!

Rupanya yang ada di sana bukan hanya Huiyue seorang! Ada banyak sekali anak kecil, mungkin tiga puluhan, berada di tempat itu. Namun yang paling menakutkan bukan jumlah mereka, namun dalam keadaan apa mereka saat ini. Kalau yang ada di sana adalah orang dewasa, tentara, atau jendral, aku tidak mungkin seterperanjat ini! Tetapi... tetapi mereka itu anak-anak kecil!

Aku melihat mereka ada yang menangis keras dipenuhi kengerian. Ada yang tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain hanya menggigit jarinya, kelihatan sekali kalau mereka mengalami trauma yang hebat. Ada yang sudah terlalu capek hanya bisa duduk dengan menatap kosong tanpa melakukan apapun. Ada pula yang sudah pingsan. Yang pasti, mereka semua dalam keadaan yang sangat mengerikan. Tubuh mereka bersimbah darah, bahkan ada beberapa yang anggota tubuhnya dipotong! Tangan dan kaki yang terpotong digeletakkan begitu saja. Bahkan aku nyaris menjerit ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang meraba-raba, tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena matanya dicungkil!

Ini...

Perbuatan kejam macam apa ini? Setankah yang tinggal di tempat ini?

Tanganku mengepal erat-erat.

Ini... sungguh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi! Mereka... bagaimana bisa manusia melakukan tindakan sekejam ini? Hanya binatang yang bisa melakukan ini! Anak-anak itu... mereka cuma anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Yang masih polos dan sama sekali belum mengerti tentang perang! Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang Nanman itu dengan kejamnya menyekap mereka dan menyiksanya di tempat ini?

Apa! Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Gigiku menggerat kuat-kuat. Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku bergetar karena amarah yang meluap-luap.

Tapi... aku bisa apa sekarang?

Aku hanya seorang diri, tidak mungkin dapat menyelamatkan semua anak-anak itu sekaligus mengalahkan semua orang-orang Nanman! Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya satu. Menyelamatkan Huiyue. Itu saja. Anak itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya sudah terikat dengan mulut disumpal. Aku tahu pasti Huiyue sedang menangis keras saat ini. Selagi dia masih baik-baik saja, aku harus menyelamatkannya. Sesudah itu, baru aku kembali dan melaporkan semuanya pada Lu Xun, pada Zhao Yun, pada Yan Lu, atau kalau bisa pada Perdana Mentri agar mereka segera bertindak!

Namun... mungkin karena kemarahanku yang sudah berkobar-kobar dengan hebatnya, aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi. Segera aku merobek kemah itu, menciptakan pintu masuk bagiku sendiri. Saat itu juga, seluruh anak-anak itu memandangku.

Tetapi... sungguh menyesal aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka sekarang! Yang bisa kutolong hanya satu! Huiyue!

Huiyue menatapku dengan mata lebar, kemudian berusaha bergerak ke arahku. Cepat-cepat aku memberinya isyrat agar dia diam saja. Pada akhirnya, Huiyue menurut meski ia masih menatapku dengan mata lebar diliputi ketakutan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian menarik sumpal mulutnya.

"Jiang _ge_...!"

"Ssssstttt! Jangan ribut!" Bisikku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, aku segera melepas ikatan tangan dan kakinya. Dengan cepat tanganku menggenggam tangannya, kemudian mengajaknya untuk lari dari mimpi buruk ini. Dia menurut.

Namun, apa daya rupanya saat aku sampai ke robekan kemah yang kubuat sendiri itu, berpuluh-puluh pengawal Nanman sudah menungguku! Celaka! Aku ketahuan!

"Ada penyusup!" Seorang pengawal berseru sambil mengacungkan tombaknya ke arahku. Celaka...! Ini benar-benar celaka...! Bukan hanya jumlah lawanku sangat besar, tetapi Huiyue juga sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung dan aku harus melindunginya supaya jangan sampai dia celaka!

"Huiyue! Masuk ke dalam!" Bodohnya aku, tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mendorong Huiyue ke dalam kemah tahanan itu, sementara aku menghadapi orang-orang Nanman itu. Sejujurnya... sejujurnya aku tidak ingin membunuh mereka...! Tetapi melihat kekejaman yang mereka lakukan pada anak-anak itu, siapa yang dapat menahan amarah ini? Makhluk seperti ini sama saja dengan Yaoguai! Sebaiknya dimusnahkan saja!

Aku menghabisi orang-orang itu, tidak peduli lagi kalau wajah dan bajuku terciprat oleh darah-darah mereka. Yang aku tahu hanya menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dan Huiyue saja dengan mengalahkan sebanyak-banyaknya pengawal ini! Syukurlah! Saat melihat kekuatanku, banyak juga pengawal-pengawal yang menjadi takut dan melarikan diri! Begitu tidak ada lagi musuh yang menghadangku, aku segera masuk untuk membawa Huiyue kembali.

Namun, betapa kagetnya aku...

Di sana ada seorang pria bertubuh besar seperti beruang saja. Pria itu mengankan baju khas kepala suku Nanman yang makin membuatnya terlihat seperti binatang. Tangannya yang bersenjatakan sarung tangan dengan cakar-cakar yang tajam dan besar itu berada di depan leher Huiyue. Dalam sepersekian detik aku menatapnya dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, pengawal-pengawal Nanman yang lain mulai mengepungku.

"J-jiang... _gege_..." Huiyue terisak memanggilku, tetapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sangking takutnya.

"Ugh..." Celaka...! Huiyue sudah ada di tangan mereka...! Betapa bodohnya aku tadi melepaskan Huiyue! "Meng Huo! Mau apa kau sebenarnya!" Seruku dengan lantang pada kepala suku Nanman itu.

Meng Huo tertawa keras. Tawanya saja seperti raungan binatang. "Kau sendiri mau apa kemari? Dasar tikus penyusup! Cepat lepaskan senjatamu kalau tidak mau bocah ini celaka!" Ancamannya tidak main-main. Tangannya sudah benar-benar dekat sekali dengan leher Huiyue.

Ugh... Bagaimana ini?

Kalau aku tetap bertahan seperti ini, pasti... pasti Huiyue akan langsung dibunuh olehnya! Tapi kalau aku menjatuhkan senjataku...

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang lagi, sebab Huiyue sudah menangis semakin keras dan Meng Huo sudah siap dengan cakarnya itu untuk mencabut nyawa Huiyue saat itu juga! B-bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?

Sejujurnya, aku masih kesal dengan anak itu. Tapi... tapi... Lu Xun sangat sayang padanya, kan? Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kembali dan mengatakan pada Lu Xun bahwa bocah itu sudah tewas terbunuh. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Lu Xun...

Jadi, pada akhirnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjatuhkan tombakku saja.

Saat itu juga, pengawal-pengawal Nanman itu menerjang ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan lagi. Mereka sekarang membekukku, memegang kedua tanganku di belakang punggung erat-erat. Sial... seandainya saja tadi aku lebih hati-hati, pasti hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal! Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Huiyue sekarang...

"Ikat dia penyusup itu dan jangan biarkan dia lolos!" Seru Meng Huo kepada anak buahnya. "Dan untuk anak nakal pembawa masalah ini... siapkan pisau untuk memotong tangannya!"

YA TIAN! Tidak bisa jadi! "T-tunggu! Meng Huo, kau jangan ingkar janji!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Kau tadi sudah berjanji untuk melepaskan anak itu, kan?"

Meng Huo hanya tertawa sambil menerima sebuah golok panjang dari salah satu anak buahnya. "Aku hanya bilang tidak akan membunuhnya! Tetapi siapa yang mau melepaskannya?" Sekarang tangannya dengan golok tajam yang berkilat-kilat itu siap untuk mendekati tangan Huiyue, kemudian memisahkannya dengan tubuhnya!

Tidak boleh...! Ini tidak boleh! Huiyue ingin menjadi perancang bangunan, dan dia harus bisa menggambar! Bahkan, tangan itulah yang sangat disayangkan Lu Xun kalau sampai kehilangan kemampuan menggambarnya hanya karena sebilah pisau! Kalau... kalau sampai dia tidak punya tangan...!

"TUNGGU! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

Aku berseru dengan suara sekeras yang aku bisa. Serangan itu terhenti tepat sebelum mata golok itu mengenai bahu Huiyue. Bagaimana Meng Huo tidak melanjutkan serangannya, aku juga tidak tahu. Semua mata orang Nanman itu menatapku. Huiyue juga. Tetapi tatapan matanya kosong meskipun lebar, sepertinya ia benar-benar ketakutan sampai tidak bisa memberikan respon apapun lagi.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Jangan kau apa-apakan anak itu! Kalau kau ingin melukainya, lukai saja aku!"

"Hmph! Berani sekali!" Tukas Meng Huo dengan suara kerasnya sambil kemudian mendorong Huiyue keras-keras sampai anak itu jatuh. Meng Huo berjalan ke arahku tanpa memperhatikan anak itu sedikitpun, kemudian ia menjambak rambutku keras sekali!

"Ahhhh...! Lepaskan!"

"Kau yang minta, kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara menantang yang keras. "Kalau memotong tanganmu langsung, tidak seru! Akan kupatahkan sedikit demi sedikit sebelum kupotong!"

Celaka... celaka...! Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku?

Tubuhku di seretnya ke tengah kemah yang besar itu, kemudian dijatuhkan terlentang. Sebelum aku sempat melakukan apapun, kaki Meng Huo yang besar seperti kaki beruang itu menginjakku tepat di siku lengan kananku! Aku berteriak kesakitan sekeras-kerasnya. Ya Tian...! Sakit sekali! Injakan itu bukan hanya mematahkan persendian tanganku, tetapi seolah-olah seluruh tulang ditubuhku lepas dari sendi-seninya!

Kepala suku Nanman itu mengangkat kakinya, hanya untuk menginjakkannya sekali lagi ke bagian yang sama! Tanpa bisa menahan kesakitanku, seruanku keluar lagi! Kali ini diikuti dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Heh! Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini dasar tikus penyusup!"

Serangan itu tidak berhenti sekali atau dua kali saja. Berkali-kali Meng Huo, kepala suku Nanman bajingan itu, menginjak bagian yang sama terus menerus! Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, kepalaku terasa luar biasa pening sangking sakitnya tanganku sekarang. Siku kananku ke bawah seperti mulai mati rasa, sama sekali tidak bisa kugerakkan lagi.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan Huiyue. "Jiang _gege_! Jiang _gege_!" Begitu panggilnya terus-menerus. Kalau tidak karena takut pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, anak itu pasti sudah akan berlari ke arahku. Wajahnya berderai airmata.

Sesudah waktu yang tidak bisa aku pikirkan lagi lamanya, akhirnya Meng Huo berhenti. Ugh... bahkan untuk menggerakkan tanganku yang lain dan menyentuh sikuku yang patah itu aku tidak bisa. Sialan...

"AHHHHH...!"

Aku mengerang kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Meng Huo menendang tubuhku. Seandainya...! Seandainya tombakku ada di tanganku...! Sial... Bagaimana mungkin aku yang orang Shu ini bisa kalah dari orang Nanman suku rendahan sepertinya? Benar-benar kurang ajar...!

"Jiang _gege_!" Huiyue menghampiriku, dan terlihat terkejut saat melihat keadaan siku kananku sekarang. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya. Yang pasti, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tangan kananku sendiri tidak bisa kugerakkan sama sekali. Bahkan saat Huiyue menggenggam tangan kananku, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak merasakan sentuhannya, juga tidak merasakan airmata yang berjatuhan di atas telapak tanganku.

Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat tiba-tiba saja Meng Huo menatapku dengan mata lebar. "Tunggu sebentar!" Serunya kuat-kuat. Cukup dengan mendengar seruan buas itu, aku sudah tahu Huiyue setengah mati ketakutan. Tapi aku... mana mau aku yang seorang ahli strategi Shu ini menunjukkan ketakutanku di depan orang seperti Meng Huo? TIDAK AKAN! "Kau... kalau tidak salah kau Jiang Wei, bukan? Murid dari Zhuge Liang itu?"

Aku menjawab dengan lantang, meski diselingi dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Benar! Aku adalah murid Perdana Mentri!"

"Bagus!" Meng Huo tertawa terbahak-bahak, diiringi dengan anak buahnya. Celaka... entah apa lagi yang akan mereka rencanakan... "Kalau kau kubunuh, Zhuge Liang tidak punya penerus siapa-siapa lagi! Kalau dia tidak ada, kami bisa bebas!"

Mendengar satu kata 'bunuh', Huiyue langsung bergidik ngeri. Sementara aku, aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak ketakutan sedikitpun, tetapi kata-kata itu sudah terdengar biasa di telingaku yang sudah sering berada di medan pertempuran ini. Meng Huo, masih tertawa, tiba-tiba saja menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Huiyue sampai anak itu dipaksa berdiri!

"Hei!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Lepaskan anak itu! Mau kau apakan dia?"

"Anak ini?" Tanya Meng Huo sambil melemparkan tatapan merendahkan pada Huiyue yang sedang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "HAHAHAHA! Anak ini anak pintar! Tentu tidak akan kami apa-apakan! Gara-gara dia, kami bisa menangkapmu!" Dan dengan begitu, baik harapanku maupun harapan Huiyue dipenuhi. Meng Huo melemparkan Huiyue dengan kasar. Untung saja bocah itu jatuh di atasku sehingga tidak bertumbukan langsung dengan tanah yang keras!

Tangan kiriku yang masih baik-baik saja kugunakan untuk membelai kepala Huiyue. Anak itu menangis dengan keras seolah hari esok sudah tidak ada. Dan memang begitu keadaannya. Siapa yang tahu apa kami masih bisa hidup sampai besok atau tidak?

"Jiang _gege_..." Isaknya sambil berbisik. Bahunya naik turun, airmatanya mulai membasahi bajuku. "A-aku... takut..."

Yah, sudah pasti anak seperti ini takut.

"Tenang... kau tidak akan apa-apa... ada aku di sini..." Balasku berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi aku tahu yang bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis hanya Lu Xun saja. Cuma Lu Xun yang ingin dicari oleh Huiyue. Apalagi anak ini kelihatannya paling tidak suka padaku dibandingkan orang-orang yang lain. "Pokoknya, kau pasti tidak akan apa-apa..."

Huiyue tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Meng Huo!" Seruku dengan sisa-sisa suaraku. Semalaman aku tidak tidur, dan hari ini aku lelah sekali. Belum lagi ditambah Meng Huo sialan itu mematahkan tanganku. Rasanya aku bisa pingsan kapanpun... "Kau sudah puas kan karena berhasil menangkapku? Sekarang lepaskan anak ini!" Ujarku dengan nada menantang.

Tetapi Meng Huo sekali lagi tertawa. "Lalu kenapa? Suruh siapa kau sendiri yang coba-coba masuk kemari untuk menyelamatkan anak itu?"

Sialan...! Makhluk ini...!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tidak melepaskan anak ini, tetapi aku tidak akan mengapa-apakannya. Bagaimana?" Meskipun ia bertanya, tetapi sama sekali tidak menunggu jawabanku. Kepala suku Nanman itu langsung keluar, diikuti dengan pengikut-pengikutnya. Mereka semua tertawa, tawa yang bukan hanya mendatangkan kekesalan padaku, tetapi juga ketakutan pada anak-anak yang lain termasuk Huiyue.

Ugh... sial... akan matikah aku disini?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jadi... aku masih hidup?

Seorang prajurit Nanman menyiramiku dengan air dingin sehingga aku bangun lagi dari pingsanku. Prajurit-prajurit yang lain, begitu melihatku mulai membuka mata, sekali lagi memukuliku dengan rotan-rotan mereka yang panjang, besar, dan kasar. Kedua tanganku yang terikat membuatku tidak dapat melindungi diriku lagi, apalagi untuk melawan.

Wajahku sudah basah oleh keringat dan darahku. Tanah tempatku tergeletak tak berdaya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Perapian di tengah tanah kosong itu mulai dinyalakan ketika melihat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Ya, beberapa saat sesudah aku tertangkap, prajurit-prajurit Nanman itu membawaku kemari dan memukuliku, atau apapun yang ingin mereka lakukan padaku.

"Nih! Untuk orang-orang Nanman yang kau bunuh!"

Salah satu dari prajurit itu mendekat, kemudian menginjakkan kakinya tepat di dadaku! Ugh...! Aku sampai tidak bisa bernafas...!

Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berseru apapun untuk memintanya melepaskanku. Rasanya, kekuatanku sudah entah sejak kapan menguap begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan dan pasrah pada keadaan. Seorang prajurit Nanman yang lain menjambak rambutku dengan kasar, kemudian memaksaku untuk berdiri. Yang lain menarik tanganku yang terikat. Sebilah pisau yang ada di tangannya dihujamkan ke sikuku yang patah!

"AHHHHHH! HENTIKAN!"

Prajurit Nanman itu, alih-alih melepaskan pisau tersebut. Berhenti saja tidak! Ia semakin dalam menghujamkan pisau itu sementara aku masih berteriak kesakitan sambil menyaksikan darahku sendiri mengalir dari luka tersebut, kemudian menuju ke jari-jariku. Ya Tian... sakit sekali...! Belum puaskah mereka menyiksaku habis-habisan seperti ini?

Saat kukira semunya sudah selesai, prajurit Nanman itu melepaskan pisaunya dari siku kananku, kemudian menghujamkannya pada sikuku yang lain! Sekali lagi aku mengerang kesakitan, namun hanya untuk tidak didengarkan olehnya. Yang pasti, kepalaku sampai terasa berputar-putar, duniaku terasa runtuh. Apakah aku sudah terlalu kehilangan banyak darah?

Aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkan...

Namun yang lebih berat dari itu bukan sekedar menyiksaku saja. Mereka juga membawa serta anak-anak yang lain untuk melihatku seperti ini. Saat melihat jeritan dan tangisan anak-anak itu, rasanya sakit yang kurasakan di tubuhku ini seperti bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Terutama karena salah satunya adalah suara tangisan Huiyue. Mungkin dari semua anak-anak itu, Huiyue-lah yang keadaannya masih jauh lebih baik.

Huiyue...

Ahhh... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan kalau Lu Xun sampai melihat keadaan Huiyue sekarang. Memang benar sih keadaan anak itu baik-baik saja, bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Tapi... tetap saja... aku yakin Lu Xun pasti sedih.

Lu Xun... maaf... aku gagal menolong Huiyue...

Saat aku baru saja akan menutup mata karena sudah kehilangan kesadaran diriku, sebuah tinjuan melayang mengenai pipiku. "HEI! Kepala suku akan tiba! Jangan tidur dulu kau!"

Kulayangkan pandangan mataku. Dari arah kemah kepala suku, kulihat Meng Huo serta istrinya Zhu Rong, dan beberapa orang lainnya berjalan, kemudian duduk di tanah begitu saja. Orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul mulai duduk melingkar mengelilingi api unggun itu. Aku dan anak-anak itu semua juga berada di tengah, seolah menjadi tontonan untuk mereka semua.

Seorang prajurit menyeretku dengan menjambak rambutku, sebelum menjatuhkanku menghadap pada Meng Huo. Cih! Aku tidak sudi melihat kepala suku brengsek ini! Kupalingkan wajahku sejauh-jauhnya. Sayang, prajurit yang sama dengan yang tadi menyeretku, kini menarik rambutku hingga menatap Meng Huo lurus-lurus.

"Bagus sekali! Akhirnya aku berhasil menawan seorang jendral Shu!" Meng Huo tertawa saat melihat keadaanku sesudah dipukuli dengn bengis dan beringas oleh bawahan-bawahannya. Mendengar itu, orang-orang yang lain ikut tertawa. "Ternyata tidak susah! Hanya dengan menyandera anak-anak saja, bisa menawan seorang jendral Shu! Benar-benar mudah!" Katanya tertawa mengejek.

Aku hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi sangking marahnya! Orang seperti ini mana punya harga diri? Menangkap dan menyiksa anak-anak kecil seperti ini, masih bisakah mereka dikatakan manusia? "Dasar manusia biadab!" Seruku keras-keras tanpa mempedulikan resiko apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Tawa mereka seketika berhenti. "Kalau kau menangkap dan menyiksaku seperti ini, tidak masalah! Tetapi anak-anak itu, mereka tahu apa?"

"KURANG AJAR!" Tiba-tiba punggungku dihantam dengan sebuah balok kayu oleh seorang Nanman. Aku nyaris roboh, tetapi masih berusaha untuk berdiri lagi. Mulutku memuntahkan darah karena serangan itu.

Meng Huo menggeram dengan nafas memburu. Dia berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya.

Rupanya, dia melewatiku begitu saja!

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat melihat Meng Huo dengan kasarnya menarik seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil, mungkin belum lima tahun usianya. Syukurlah anak itu bukan Huiyue...

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang Shu itu pada kami saat perang?" Tanya Meng Huo berang dengan suara yang keras. Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu... Aku memang ada di sana, tetapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal yang detail! Meng Huo dengan kasarnya menarik anak laki-laki kecil itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang berwajah lembut tetapi dipenuhi kesedihan.

Tidak bisa tidak, meskipun aku seorang laki-laki yang sudah cukup dewasa, aku bergidik ngeri dan nyaris berteriak saat Meng Huo dengan kejamnya menjatuhkan anak itu di tanah seperti kain yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Harus kuakui bahwa sejak tadi aku mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Tetapi ini berbeda! Dia masih anak kecil yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Sekarang anak laki-laki kecil itu hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh ketakutan sementara beberapa prajurit Nanman menghampirinya, kemudian mengikat tangan dan kakinya dengan erat. Anak itu sekali lagi dijatuhkan di dekat api, dimana orang-orang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kalian semua! Lihat ini baik-baik!" Seru Meng Huo kuat-kuat sambil menuding anak yang tidak aku tahu namanya itu. "Dan kau juga, Jiang Wei dari Shu!"

Apa...?

Meng Huo... menyuruh kami melihat hal mengerikan seperti ini...?

Kulihat beberapa orang prajurit datang membawa pisau-pisau belati. Pisau-pisau itu mereka dekatkan ke api itu untuk memanaskannya.

Celaka...

Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu...!

"JANGAN!" Teriakku kuat-kuat. Tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku! Justru beberapa orang yang lain yang tidak melakukan apapun memukuliku dan memaksaku untuk diam dan menunton saja. Tapi... bagaimana? Bagaimana aku bisa menonton hal sekejam ini? Aku berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku, yang malah membuat kulitku bergesekkan dengan tali tambang yang keras itu. "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN PERBUATAN KALIAN YANG BIADAD ITU!"

Tetapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang mendengarku.

Prajurit-prajurit yang lain memaksa anak-anak yang lain melihat pertunjukan kejam itu, bahkan termasuk Huiyue juga. Tak ayal lagi ini membuat kengerian di hati mereka yang masih kecil itu bertambah makin besar.

Dan aku... kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Aku ini seorang jendral Shu! Bahkan juga seorang ahli strategi murid Perdana Mentri! Kenapa... kenapa aku hanya bisa diam saja sementara melihat prajurit-prajurit Nanman itu sudah mendekati si anak laki-laki kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu? Kenapa?

Tak terasa, airmataku mulai meleleh.

Salah satu prajurit menjambak rambut anak kecil itu, kemudian menorehkan pisau itu di wajahnya. Anak itu menjerit kesakitan. Anak-anak yang lain yang menyaksikan juga menangis makin keras. Dan aku... aku masih tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak berdaya. Sayatan demi sayatan membuat tubuh anak itu makin berlumuran darahnya sendiri, sementara jeritannya berubah menjadi rintihan lemah saja. Lebih dari setengah jam ia ada di sana, berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Iya, mati perlahan dalam kesakitan yang luar biasa itu sementara darahnya yang meninggalkan setiap pembuluh darahnya membuatnya makin pucat. Dan kami dipaksa untuk melihat wajahnya.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang.

Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?

Jika seandainya... jika seandainya Lu Xun ada di sini... dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, bukan?

"Lu Xun..."

Entah kenapa, aku hanya bisa membiarkan namanya terselip keluar dari mulutku begitu saja. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Jadi, inikah kekejaman perang yang sebenarnya? Bukan hanya menewaskan banyak prajurit, tetapi juga anak-anak yang tak bersalah dan masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Mengapa mereka juga harus mengalaminya? Jika memang benar bahwa Lu Xun, Phoenix itu, bisa membawa kedamaian, maka aku akan sangat senang sekali. Hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi... kalau memang begitu... kenapa kejadian ini bisa terus berlangsung?

Entah apakah Huiyue berbagi perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak, dia juga menggumamkan nama yang sama. Apakah itu dimaksudkan seolah ia meminta tolong, atau mendesah, atau hanya karena sekedar terlalu takut saja, aku juga tidak tahu. Bisikannya terdengar lemah, tetapi masih lebih keras dari suaraku. "Lu _gege_..."

Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin sekali mendekati anak itu. Tapi keadaanku saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberitahukan padanya dengan suara yang sangat lemah dan parau. Kuharap, Huiyue bisa mendengarnya...

"Tenang saja..." Ujarku. Sayang sekali, sangking pelannya suaraku, Huiyue tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Dia pasti akan datang..."

Parahnya, tidak hanya suaraku tidak jatuh pada telinga Huiyue, suaraku malah jatuh di telinga Meng Huo yang brengsek itu. Kepala suku Nanman itu segera beranjak ke arahku, kemudian mencekal kerah bajuku! Dia mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi sampai kakiku tidak menyentuh tanah lagi...!

"Siapa yang datang, hah?" Tanya Meng Huo dengan suara membentak yang keras, tepat di depan wajahku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin menjawab, tetapi tangannya yang mencekal kerah bajuku itu semakin mencekikku! Melihat aku yang tidak mengatakan apapun, Meng Huo kali ini berteriak. "KATAKAN!"

"PHOENIX!" Seruku dengan seluruh nafas yang masih tersisa di tenggorokanku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau Meng Huo tidak mendengarnya, atau kalau dia marah mendengarnya! Yang aku tahu hanyalah perbuatannya yang keterlaluan ini tidak mungkin akan berlangsung lama! "Phoenix! Phoenix itu... dia akan datang...!"

Meng Huo marah sampai menggertakkan giginya. Nafasnya memburu. Dilemparkannya aku ke tanah dengan begitu kuat sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras, dimana para bawahannya yang lain sudah siap untuk menyerang dan memukuliku lagi. Meng Huo sendiri kali ini marah bukan main hingga kelihatan seperti orang kalap. Dia berjalan mendekati anak yang tubuhnya sudah berdarah kiri-kanan itu.

"Mau kau apakan lagi... anak itu...?" Tanyaku dengan setengah suara yang bercampur dengan rintihan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaan anak itu, yang tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka sayatan pisau, daripada keadaanku sendiri. Aku seorang jendral sekaligus ahli strategi, tentu bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Tetapi anak itu...

"KAU BILANG PHOENIX ITU AKAN DATANG?" Suara Meng Huo menggelegar bagaikan gemuruh petir, menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit. Tidak ada yang tidak ketakutan saat melihat kemarahan kepala suku itu, bahkan termasuk orang-orang Nanman sendiri. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Ketika Shu datang menyerang kami, yang menjadi korban bukan hanya prajurit, tetapi juga anak-anak Nanman yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa! Kalian orang Shu lah yang luar biasa bejat!"

Aku membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Bukan hanya umpatannya yang terakhir itu, tetapi karena tidak percaya pada pernyataannya! "Kau bohong!" Seruku sekuat yang aku bisa, yang hanya membuatku menerima sebuah pukulan lagi dari seorang bawahan Nanman. "Kami orang-orang Shu tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Karena kau adalah jendral, maka kau tidak memperhatikan hal-hal sekecil itu! Tahumu hanyalah bahwa kami menyerah! Itu saja! Tetapi tentang nasib kami, siapa yang peduli?" Balas Meng Huo dengan sengit bukan main. "Sesudah kau dan pembesar-pembesar Shu yang lain pergi, prajurit-prajuritmu itu memperlakukan kami dengan sewenang-wenang! Sesudah perang pun, anak-anak Nanman yang mereka tawan juga mereka perlakukan seperti ini!"

Aku tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

Benarkah itu? Benarkah saat aku, Perdana Mentri, Kaisar Liu Bei, dan jendral-jendral yang lain meninggalkan Nanman, prajurit-prajurit yang kami tinggalkan di sini telah melakukan hal sebegitu tidak manusiawinya? Benarkah?

Prajurit-prajurit itu...! Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka? BAGAIMANA MEREKA BISA...!

Sebelum pemikiranku selesai, seruan Meng Huo telah mengejutkanku. "Seperti inilah nasib salah satu anak-anak Nanman itu!" Serunya sambil mengumpat dan menyumpah, kemudian melemparkan anak yang sudah nyaris mati di dalam cekalan tangannya itu ke tanah. Aku hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat orang-orang Nanman yang lain dengan kasar memegangi tubuhnya yang kecil dan dan tak berdaya itu. "Waktu itu, Phoenix itu tidak datang untuk menolong kami! Lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus datang untuk menolong makhluk biadab sepertimu?"

Kurasa, Meng Huo tidak bercanda. Aku tahu perbuatannya memang keterlaluan. Tetapi... tetapi aku baru sadar bahwa itu awalnya adalah kesalahan kami juga...! Aku... aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya...!

Seandainya... seandainya waktu itu aku tahu... seandainya aku bisa mencegah prajurit-prajurit Shu melukai anak-anak Nanman dulu, kejadian ini tidak mungkin terjadi...

Entah kenapa, airmata mengalir begitu saja. Bukan! Aku sama sekali tidak menangis karena sedih atau mengasihani diri! Aku menyesal dan kecewa! Aku merasa gagal! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu kekejaman seperti itu telah terjadi di Nanman? Yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan kekejaman yang lain di tempat ini? Ini adalah... kesalahan kami semua... kesalahanku yang tidak mengawasi baik-baik prajurit-prajurit Shu yang kami tempatkan di Nanman...

Tapi... kenapa... kenapa justru anak-anak ini yang harus menanggung akibatnya...?

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya tidak perlu, toh darah juga sudah mengotori wajahku, airmata ini tidak akan begitu terlihat. Lagipula, prajurit-prajurit Nanman itu sepertinya lebih tertarik menghajarku dengan beringas daripada memperhatikan dan mengejek aku yang sedang menangis sekarang...

Sial... sial...!

"Dia tidak menolong kami! Juga tidak mungkin akan menolongmu!" Seru Meng Huo sekali lagi. Sungguh aku bingung, haruskah aku mendengarnya? Atau haruskan aku menutup telinga? "Dia tidak akan peduli! Phoenix, makhluk langit yang begitu tinggi itu, hanya kerjanya ongkang-ongkang kaki saja di langit atas sana tanpa memperhatikan!"

Aku tahu itu salah! Kalau memang perkataannya benar, tidak mungkin aku bertemu Lu Xun, dan tidak mungkin aku terlibat sejauh ini dengannya! Bahkan tidak mungkin aku ada di sini sekarang! Aku tahu benar kalau yang Meng Huo katakan itu salah! Tapi... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya...! Aku... aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa...

"Dia sudah datang, Meng Huo!" Seruku sekali lagi. Kali ini hanya untuk orang itu saja! Hanya untuk kepala suku yang malang, yang karena dendam bisa menjadikannya orang sekejam ini. Sungguh, saat pertama kali aku berperang melawan Meng Huo, aku tahu dia bukan orang yang seperti ini. Tapi sekarang...!

Namun, balasan Meng Huo sangat mengecewakan.

Sangat mengecewakan hingga aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang!"

Itu seolah bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang memang ingin jawaban. Dia tidak mau jawaban. Dia cuma mau membuktikan kalau akulah yang sebenarnya salah. Aku yang sebenarnya terlalu bodoh dan naif.

Tapi, itu tidak benar, bukan?

"Kalaupun memang dia sudah datang, dia pasti sekarang sedang ada di istana yang megah, enak-enakkan di bersama ratusan dayang dan pelayannya, dan setiap hari kerjaannya hanya menikmati hidup saja! Mana mau peduli pada kita?"

Dalam suara itu, aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan Meng Huo yang sangat dalam. Kekecewaan yang menimbulkan amarah dan kebencian. Jadi, itu yang ada dipikirannya selama ini...

Dan aku tahu itu salah.

Apakah benar Phoenix itu sedang enak-enakkan di istana dengan seluruh pelayannya? Tidak, kan? Selama aku hidup, belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat Lu Xun kerjaannya santai-santai di istana sambil menunggu dilayani, apalagi bermegah-megahan! Pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia adalah seorang Gaibang, yang statusnya sangat jauh dari penghuni istana. Dan wajahnya ketika aku melihatnya... dia kelihatan sedih dan putus asa, bukannya sedang bersenang-senang, apalagi bersombong-sombong!

Bahkan... bahkan Lu Xun pernah mengatakan padaku... ketika ia kecil dulu...

Saat baru saja umurnya tidak sampai lima tahun, hidupnya sudah dipenuhi kesulitan. Awal dari segala musibah itu adalah ketika Kaisar Wei, Cao Cao, datang untuk memburunya. Saat itu, Lu Xun masih seorang anak kecil, bukan? Masih anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa... Anak kecil seperti itu berada di malam gelap dengan hanya api unggun sebagai penerang, dengan kedua tangan terikat, tubuhnya di sayat-sayat oleh prajurit Wei yang tak kenal belas kasihan...

Eh...?

Malam... di dekat api unggun, hanya dikelilingi oleh prajurit...

Aku berusaha menengadahkan kepalaku.

Kulihat anak kecil itu. Ahhh... kenapa... kenapa...

... kenapa keadaannya sungguh mirip dengan Lu Xun saat itu...?

Anak itu sekarang sudah berhenti menangis, mungkin airmatanya sudah habis. Wajahnya seperti orang kehilangan jiwa dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Dan mungkin memang itu yang terjadi sebenarnya...

Anak itu...

Dengan tubuhku yang tertelungkup, terkapar di atas tanah, aku berusaha mengulurkan tanganku dengan jari telunjuk teracung. Aku menunjuk anak itu...

Mungkin, sesudah melakukan ini, Meng Huo akan tertawa sangking absurdnya perkataanku. Mungkin juga ia akan langsung membunuhku karena menganggap kalimatku adalah ejekan dan candaan. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, Phoenix yang dikatakannya tidak peduli itu sebenarnya juga pernah merasakan semua perasaan ini, semua kejadian ini...!

Dengan sisa-sisa suaraku, dan kesadaranku yang terakhir, aku mempertahankan tanganku tetap teracung mengarah pada anak itu. Suaraku hanya terdengar sayup-sayup, tetapi aku yakin Meng Huo bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia... ada dimana...? Kau tidak lihat, Meng Huo...?" Tanyaku dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Sial... kepalaku semakin pening. "Dia ada di situ... di sini... dengan tubuh tersayat-sayat oleh belati..." Mataku perlahan tertutup. Tanganku yang bergetar perlahan mulai jatuh. "... dan... dia ada juga... ketika anak-anak Nanman itu... disiksa oleh prajurit-prajurit Shu..."

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantam kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi sesudah itu mataku langsung terpejam, dan tubuhku kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya.

Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi...

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Akhirnya sampai juga di Wu Ling.

Benar-benar gila kami menempuh perjalan sejauh itu hanya dalam waktu sembilan jam saja! Sekarang, tepat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh, kami sudah tiba di Wu Ling. Kami sudah kelelahan bukan main, khususnya Lu Xun dan Yan Lu, kurasa entah kenapa mereka kemarin malam tidak tidur. Mungkin karena menunggu Jiang Wei dan Huiyue. Lu Xun sendiri benar-benar aneh. Selama perjalanan, nafasnya tidak karuan, begitu juga tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat seolah menahan sakit. Tetapi, saat kutanya, jawabannya selalu saja biasa. _"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."_ Begitu katanya.

Sekarang kami ada di tengah kota, dimana banyak ayah dan ibu yang anak-anaknya hilang berkumpul. Walikota dari kota Wu Ling ini juga ada di sini. Hampir seluruh ibu menangis keras sementara para ayah berusaha menghibur mereka, tetapi apa mau sebenernya mereka juga terpukul bukan main. Orang-orang itu memberitahukan seluruhnya kepada kami sementara kami berempat mendengarkan dengan perhatian luar biasa, khususnya Lu Xun dan Yan Lu.

"Itu benar, _xiansheng_, _guniang_." Sang walikota menjawab. Rupanya memang mereka belum tahu siapa kami sebenarnya. Tetapi memang sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengurusi hal itu lagi. "Kami yakin ini adalah perbuatan orang-orang Nanman! Mereka yang menculik anak-anak di Wu Ling ini!"

"Bagaimana anda bisa begitu yakin, _xiansheng_?" Tanya Lu Xun setengah mati menahan panik.

"Beberapa kali kami mengirimkan orang untuk mencari mereka, bahkan beberapa Gaibang juga telah dilibatkan! Apa mau rupanya mereka tidak kembali! Hanya ada seorang Gaibang yang kembali dalam keadaan terluka parah yang mengatakan dia melihat perkemahan besar luar biasa milik Nanman yang ada di tengah hutan Wu Xi!" Jawab seorang yang lain lagi.

"Kami sekarang bukannya tidak tahu tempatnya, tetapi tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengalahkan mereka!" Seorang yang lain berujar.

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan dari angkatan perang Shu saja? Ini adalah masalah yang sudah sangat berat dan berbahaya!"

"Kami sudah mencoba meminta tolong, tetapi jika menunggu sampai angkatan perang dari ibukota tiba, maka semua akan terlambat!" Jawab si walikota. "Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak itu!"

Sementara para penduduk Wu Ling itu masih dalam kepanikan, aku, Lu Xun, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying saling berpandang-pandangan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, kami sudah bisa saling menangkap maksud satu sama lain. Secara hampir bersamaan, kami mengangguk. Yan Lu kembali menatap orang-orang di depannya itu.

"Dimana markas para Nanman itu?"

Seluruh penduduk menatap kami berempat dengan penuh keterkejutan. Walikota itu apalagi. "Kalian... kalian akan membantu kami?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan dan suara tidak percaya.

"Memangnya ada pilihan lain?" Lu Xun balik bertanya, dengan suara yang tegas dan penuh keyakinan. "Anak-anak itu sedang berada di tangan mereka. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat menolong, siapa tahu yang akan dilakukan orang-orang Nanman itu pada mereka. Apalagi..." Suaranya sedikit merendah dan menjadi pelan, tetapi tetap terdengar sama tegasnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat. "...dua orang yang sangat penting untuk kami juga ada di sana."

Mendengar ini, tak ayal lagi semua yang mendengarnya terhenyak. Dengan cepatnya mereka semua memberondong ke arah kami.

"_Xiansheng_! Kalau begitu, tolong selamatkan anakku!" Seorang ibu berujar.

"Anakku juga, _xiansheng_! Selamatkan dia!"

"Anakku! Anakku juga!"

Untuk semua jawaban itu, yang menjawab hanyalah Lu Xun, dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum yakin. "_Xiansheng_ dan _furen_ sekalian tenang saja. Kami pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka." Jawabnya. "Sekarang yang kami perlukan adalah keterangan sebanyak-banyaknya tentang dimana letak orang-orang Nanman itu, atau apa saja keterangan yang anda miliki." Katanya.

Jadi, sesudah itu dengan segera mereka mengatakan apa saja yang mereka dengar dan mereka tahu. Hmmm... jadi markas orang-orang Nanman itu berada di daerah bagian tengah hutan di dataran Wu Xi, di sebelah utara Sungai Yuan. Bahkan mereka juga memiliki keterangan tentang bentuk perkemahan orang-orang Nanman tersebut. Beberapa kali kulihat Lu Xun dan Yan Lu saling berpandang-pandangan dan berbicara dengan suara pelan, sedang membuat strategi. Informasi yang kami dapatkan, ditambah dengan pengetahuan yang sebelumnya telah aku dan Yan Lu ketahui saat melawan Nanman membuat persiapan kami semakin matang. Dari sini juga kami mengetahui bahwa jumlah anak-anak yang diculik sekitar dua puluh sampai tiga puluh anak.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Ujar Yan Lu sambil bersoja ketika mereka sudah selesai memberikan informasi. "Kami akan segera pergi tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi." Katanya sementara kami berempat berbalik. Orang-orang itu menyemangati kami dengan penuh harap.

"Sebentar." Lu Xun tiba-tiba saja berhenti. "Zhou Ying, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut."

Yang diajak bicara terkejut bukan main. "APA? Tapi kenapa, Lu Xun?"

Sejujurnya, aku mengerti juga kenapa Lu Xun tidak ingin Zhou Ying ikut. Baru saja aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, Yan Lu sudah menyahut duluan. "Zhou Ying, pertarungan ini berbeda. Kita bukan melawan Yaoguai. Kita melawan orang-orang Nanman sekarang." Jelas Putri Shu itu. "Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, kau bisa melawan Yaoguai dengan mudah. Tetapi melawan orang Nanman, tepatnya melawan manusia, tentu saja berbeda dengan cara melawan Yaoguai."

Lu Xun mengangguk sekali. "Zhou Ying, aku bukannya meremehkan atau merendahkanmu. Tetapi kurasa sebaiknya kau menunggu di sini saja."

Memang benar Zhou Ying tidak mengatakan apapun. Yah, dia adalah gadis yang patuh. Tetapi aku tahu pasti dalam hatinya ada rasa tidak puas. Pada akhirnya, aku mendekati Zhou Ying.

Satu tanganku di bahunya. Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut, tetapi toh tidak menarik diri. "Zhou Ying, yang dikatakan Lu Xun dan Yan Lu itu benar. Kau sebaiknya menunggu di sini saja." Kataku. Perlahan, aku melihat ekspresi Zhou Ying yang melunak. "Aku setuju pada mereka berdua. Aku pun tidak mau kau sampai terluka. Sebaiknya kau di sini saja."

Zhou Ying menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tentu saja aku terkejut melihat ini! "Aku tahu aku memang tidak bisa bertarung! Dan aku tahu tentang kalian yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku!" Balasnya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk sesaat. "Tapi... aku sendiri khawatir pada kalian. Kalau aku harus menunggu di sini sendirian, tidakkan sama seperti Yan Lu yang menunggu Jiang Wei semalaman tetapi tidak kunjung kembali? Aku tidak bisa menunggu dengan penuh kekhawatiran seperti itu!"

Kemudian Zhou Ying menunduk dalam-dalam. Lu Xun dan Yan Lu sepertinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dan karena akulah yang berada paling dekat dengan Zhou Ying, kurasa aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjawabnya. Dan... dan aku yakin aku pasti akan kembali! Aku tidak mungkin tidak kembali sampai membiarkannya seperti Yan Lu yang semalaman menunggu Jiang Wei sampai tidak tidur!

Kuambil sebuah benda yang kusimpan dalam pakaianku. Benda itu adalah benda berharga, benda yang tidak pernah kutunjukkan pada seorang pun sangking berharganya benda itu. Sebuah lempengan baju giok yang sudah terpecah setengah. Lempengen itu sebenarnya berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukiran-ukiran yang indah di atasnya, namun saat menerimanya, aku hanya menerimanya setengah saja seperti ini.

Tahu kenapa benda ini sangat berharga? Ya, karena ini adalah pemberian terakhir _jiejie_ untukku(2). Benda ini adalah benda berharga milik _jiejie_ yang dititipkan padaku sebelum kami berpisah selamanya. Sudah kuduga, semua mata yang melihatnya pasti terkejut. Ini adalah batu giok dari Xi Liang yang memang terkenal dengan hasil bumi gioknya. Keindahan giok dari Xi Liang yang asli memang tidak ada duanya.

Bahkan tidak hanya itu, dibalik giok ini sebenarnya terdapat kisah yang sangat tragis. Selama-lamanya aku berharap tidak akan pernah mengalaminya. Aku tidak mau bernasib sama seperti _jiejie_.

Tetap saja, benda ini sangat berharga untukku, pemberian dari seorang _jiejie_ yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Giok ini kutitipkan padamu, Zhou Ying." Kataku. Mula-mula Zhou Ying terlihat ragu bukan main. Gadis Wu itu akhirnya menerimanya saat aku memaksanya membuka tangannya dan meletakkanya di atas tangannya. "Giok ini sangat amat berharga padaku, dan tidak mungkin tidak akan kuambali kembali." Kataku. Zhou Ying mendengarnya seolah-olah satu kata yang keluar dari mulutku adalah emas yang harus ia raih, bahkan seolah kata-kataku sampai lebih berharga daripada giok yang kutitipkan padanya. "Karena itu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik karena aku pasti akan kembali untuk mengambilnya." Dengan begitu, aku menutup telapak tangannya yang sekarang menggenggam lempengan giok itu.

Zhou Ying menatapnya lekat-lekat, sebelum pandangan matanya kembali padaku. Tangannya sekarang berada di dadanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di sini dan menjaga giok ini baik-baik." Katanya pada akhirnya. Aku tersenyum dan ia membalas senyumanku juga. Tanganku perlahan membelai rambut hitam panjangnya yang indah dan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan yang sangat terang. Kedua matanya yang bening seperti air berwarna sedikit keunguan saat terkena cahaya. "Tapi kau harus janji untuk kembali untuk mengambilnya."

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Dan baru sesudah itu akhirnya kami berpisah. Aku, Lu Xun, dan Yan Lu sekarang keluar dari kota itu dan menuju ke perkemahan Nanman di balik hutan Wu Xi. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang dan masih melihat Zhou Ying. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan padaku, jadi aku membalasnya.

Zhou Ying...

Ahhh... aneh sekali aku ini... entah kenapa sampai menunjukkan bahkan menitipkan giok yang luar biasa berharganya itu padanya. Tetapi sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Sementara masih tenggelam dalam lamunanku sendiri, kudengar celetukan Yan Lu dari belakang. "Kurasa sekarang di dalam kelompok kita, sebentar lagi akan ada pasangan baru..." Ujarnya dengan nada iseng. Hei, apa maksudnya itu?

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

APA? APA MAKSUDNYA ITU? "Hei! Yang benar saja!" Tukasku. "Kalian ini sebenarnya ngomong apa? Kalau bicara tidak jelas juntrungannya, silahkan bicara dengan pohon saja!"

Yan Lu sama sekali tidak terintimidasi, malah tertawa. "Lho? Kenapa kau sewot? Memangnya kau mengerti apa maksud kami?"

HAH? Apa kata Yan Lu? Aku sewot? Aku sama sekali tidak sewot! "Justru karena aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian, maka kubilang pada kalian sebaiknya bicara dengan pohon saja!" Balasku setengah membentak. Sialnya, alasan kenapa aku membentak, aku juga bingung!

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu maksud kami. " Kata Yan Lu pada akhirnya. "Maksudnya adalah, suatu saat kau akan menjadi saudara ipar Lu Xun." Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "Yahhh... saudara ipar angkat, sih..."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Hah? Saudara ipar Lu Xun? Bagaimana bisa? Setauhuku Lu Xun kan tidak punya saudara? Tapi kemudian Yan Lu meralat menjadi 'saudara ipar angkat'. Memangnya Lu Xun punya saudara angkat, ya?

Eh...?

Saudara ipar angkat Lu Xun itu kan...

"Ayolah, Zhao Yun!" Lu Xun tertawa. "Kau lambat sekali!"

"Kalian berdua..." Mereka berdua langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya sementara aku sudah bersiap-siap dengan tombakku dan berlari mengejar mereka. "KURANG AJAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

(1) saya nggak ngawur. saya udah tanya sang empunya OC Xiahou Long dan emang Silvermoonarisato bilang Xiahou Long takut kecoa... BTW, segala kesamaan nama, sifat, dan kejadian adalah fiksi belaka dan tidak ditulis secara sengaja.

(2) Benda ini adalah giok dari kakak perempuannya Zhao Yun yang dikasih ke Zhao Yun sebelum dia tewas. Kalo lupa tentang giok ini, silahkan baca kembali chap 27 'Dad, I'm Home'

OOC banget, kan? Yups. Emang di sini mungkin Meng Huo OOC banget. Lebih kayak Dong Zhuo daripada Meng Huo. Hmmm... tapi untuk chap ini mungkin saya kurang menyesuaikan sama Meng Huo versi DW (yang biasanya buat joke2an doank~) saya lebih menyesuaikan ama Meng Huo versi novel Samkoknya Luo Guanzhong...

BTW, sori juga buat anda2 yang sensitif dan menganggap di chap ini ada torturing. Tapi ya setidaknya yang saya torture kali ini si Jiang Wei... *dinuklir seketika*

Wokey~ sekian~ nest update: Minggu


	65. I Promise!

Sekali lagi, sodara... saya mohon maaf karena nggak bisa mereply review... Jujur soalnya saya akhir2 ini makin lama makin sibuk gara2 jadi panitia ospek... Kerjaannya segunung...

Jadi langsung aja... Silahkan membaca dan selamat menikmati...

WARNING: LONG CHAPTER!

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Akhirnya kami sampai juga.

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, sudah menjelang jam dua pagi. Yang menjadi penerang di dalam hutan yang gelap ini hanyalah bulan dan bintang-bintang. Kami sama sekali tidak membawa obor atau alat-alat penerang lain, takut-takut kalau akan menarik perhatian. Lagipula, tujuan kami ada di tempat ini adalah untuk penyerangan diam-diam. Jadi kami masuk ke hutan ini tanpa penerangan apapun, bahkan tanpa membawa kuda tunggangan. Meski terlihat mustahil, toh kami bertiga sampai juga di tempat ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami telah mendiskusikan strategi. Sekarang hanya tinggal melakukannya saja.

"Jadi, kalian sudah siap?" Tanyaku pada Yan Lu dan Zhao Yun. Keduanya mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, sesuai dengan strategi yang telah kita bicarakan, aku akan menuju ke pintu timur. Setengah jam kemudian, Yan Lu, kau yang terlebih dahulu masuk." Kataku memberikan instruksi sebelum aku meninggalkan mereka.

"Lu Xun," Aku menoleh sekilas, memandang ke arah Yan Lu yang memanggilku. "Kita tidak boleh gagal."

Ya, itu hal yang sudah pasti. Yang dipertaruhkan di sini bukan hanya nyawa kami bertiga, tetapi juga Jiang Wei dan Huiyue, dan juga lebih dari dua puluh anak Wu Ling lainnya. Aku sadar sepenuhnya kekhawatiran Yan Lu, dan aku benar-benar mengerti. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sebenarnya, rencana awal kami adalah mengendap-endap melalui pintu selatan, karena menurut Yan Lu dan Zhao Yun, pada umumnya kemah untuk para tahanan ada di sebelah selatan. Namun sesudah dipikir-pikir lagi, Jiang Wei yang dulunya telah ikut dalam pertarungan melawan Nanman pastinya juga tahu akan hal ini. Dan kalau benar dia juga ditawan di dalam, berarti dia pun pasti telah mengendap-endap menggunakan pintu sebelah selatan. Kan tidak mungkin sekarang kami juga menggunakan taktik yang sama? Sebuah strategi tidak boleh dipakai dua kali untuk menghadapi musuh yang sama. Itu yang selalu kupelajari dulu.

Rupanya, tidak sampai setengah jam aku sudah sampai di depan pintu timur. Memang benar dugaanku, penjagaannya tidak begitu ketat. Pasti sekarang penjagaan lebih diketatkan di daerah selatan.

Strategi kami adalah, mula-mula Yan Lu akan memancing penjaga-penjaga itu dulu. Memang sih agak beresiko, tetapi Yan Lu sendiri yang mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja. Kutebak sekarang Putri Shu itu pasti sudah menjalankan strategi kami. Mula-mula, Yan Lu akan berpura-rupa tersesat di dalam hutan tersebut dan berkeliaran di sekitar pintu utara yang adalah pintu masuk perkemahan. Berani taruhan pengawal-pengawal itu akan menghampirinya, mengingat Yan Lu kan putri yang luar biasa cantiknya. Nah, pada saat mereka lengah, Yan Lu akan langsung melumpuhkan mereka. Kemudian, jika sampai lebih banyak orang keluar dan menyerang Yan Lu, Zhao Yun sudah siap untuk membantunya. Baru sesudah itu mereka akan masuk dan menyebabkan keributan di daerah pintu masuk sehingga seluruh pengawal akan berlari ke arah utara.

Jujur saja, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua! Bagaimana bisa tidak? Melakukan hal seberesiko itu, sama saja dengan mereka melawan seluruh pengawal-pengawal Nanman itu berdua saja! Tapi, mereka berkali-kali mengatakan padaku agar tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, memang benar sih kekhawatiranku agak tidak beralasan. Zhao Yun kan seorang Jendral Shu yang sudah sangat kaliber. Sementara Yan Lu, meski putri, juga memiliki kemampuan sehebat jendral, bahkan lebih! Kudengar malah kemampuan bertarung Yan Lu lebih hebat dari pada Jiang Wei.

Tak lama, akhirnya aku mendengar bunyi lentingan senjata. Nah! Pasti tandanya mereka telah memulai pertempuran! Apalagi, kulihat sekarang para pengawal yang berada di pintu timur tempatku akan masuk ke dalam perkemahan mulai ribut sendiri dan segera bergegas ke arah pintu utara!

Dengan begini, aku dapat lebih bebas masuk ke dalam perkemahan. Yah, memang benar sih kalau dikatakan bahwa tugasku adalah yang paling mudah. Kemampuan bertarungku kan tidak seberapa? Sangat jauh dibandingkan mereka.

Mulailah aku berdiri dari tempatku bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat dan tidak menarik perhatian sedikitpun.

"Hei! Di sini juga ada penyelinap!"

Celaka! Seorang pengawal melihatku! Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke arahnya dan membekap mulutnya. Pedangku ada di depan lehernya. "Jangan bersuara!" Bisikku di telinganya. Tetapi tetap saja prajurit Nanman ini tidak mendengar perkataanku! Akhirnya, hal terakhir yang dapat kulakukan adalah, dengan sangat terpaksa, memukul leher belakangnya hingga ia pingsan. Sejujurnya, sampai saat ini aku masih saja tidak bisa dan sangat amat tidak suka membunuh orang.

Aku langsung bergegas masuk melalui pintu timur. Sangking ricuhnya kehebohan yang ditimbulkan Yan Lu dan Zhao Yun, hanya tersisa beberapa belas prajuri yang sangat tidak sulit untuk dilumpuhkan. Aku terus saja berlari, menggunakan sisi tumpul pedangku untuk menyerang prajurit-prajuri Nanman yang menghalangi. Dari sini aku terus mengarah ke selatan, sana sekali tidak berani menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan Yan Lu dan Zhao Yun yang masih berjuang di pintu utara.

Satu lagi prajurit Nanman kurobohkan. Di atas tanah berbatu ini, kulihat terdapat bercak-bercak darah yang aku sudah bisa menebak siapa pemiliknya. Semakin aku dekat ke arah sebuah api unggun yang letaknya dekat dengan kemah kepala suku, semakin banyak dan jelas kentara bercak-bercak itu.

Semakin lama, aku semakin tegang. Bukan tegang karena semakin dalam masuk ke sarang musuh, tetapi karena semakin lama aku semakin dekat dengan kemah tahanan itu. Jujur, aku harus mengakui bahwa aku takut. Aku takut melihat kondisi anak-anak itu saat aku menemukannya.

Dan Jiang Wei serta Huiyue... bagaimana kalau sampai aku menemukan mereka, mereka berdua sudah...?

Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berpikiran buruk seperti itu! Yang penting adalah menyelamatkan mereka dulu!

Sesudah perjalanan yang mendebarkan, dan melumpuhkan beberapa prajurit Nanman yang menghalangi jalan, aku sampai di kemah tahanan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, kubuka bagian kemah yang menjadi pintu. Dan... aku tidak tahu kenapa... Tanganku mulai bergetar. Rasanya kalau boleh aku memilih untuk tidak melihat apa yang ada di balik tempat ini. Tapi, mau tidak mau aku harus menyingkapkannya...

"Y-ya Tian...!"

Hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin kulihat di dunia ini.

Satu tanganku ada di depan mulut, sementara tanganku yang lain masih memegangi pintu tenda. Bagaimana kedua lututku bisa tetap tegak saat melihat ini, aku juga tidak tahu.

Kejadian seperti ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi dimanapun di China ini! Tidak! Bahkan tidak boleh terjadi dimanapun di seluruh penjuru dunia ini! Anak-anak itu... Kenapa? Kenapa mereka? Kenapa mereka pun harus menjadi korban kekejaman perang yang sama sekali tidak berperikemanusiaan ini? Mereka masih polos dan bersih! Hanya anak-anak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa! Mereka sama sekali tidak berbahaya, dan tidak membawa ancaman apapun!

Jadi... kenapa...?

Tangisku mulai pecah saat aku berjalan dan melihat keadaan mereka sekarang.

Semua anak yang kulihat, tanpa terkecuali, pasti terluka bahkan ada yang tidak utuh lagi anggota-anggota tubuhnya. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat sedang mengulum jarinya yang berdarah-darah. Anak yang lain tangannya seperti telah dipotong dengan sengaja. Wajahku sudah berderai airmata ketika melihat semua ini, dan semakin basah saat melihat seorang anak kecil dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup dan berdarah, tetapi sepertinya kosong.

Namun yang lebih parah dari semua itu, yang benar-benar menghancurkan hati adalah, anak-anak kecil itu ada yang sudah memejamkan mata, entah pingsan atau tertidur. Kalau pun mata mereka terbuka, aku tidak melihat satupun yang menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar, bahkan menangis pun tidak! Mereka cuma diam dengan tatapan kosong, seolah mata mereka tak melihat apapun. Mereka terlihat seperti boneka kain yang tak bernyawa dan sudah rusak. Dan mungkin begitulah anak-anak itu dipandang oleh orang-orang Nanman ini.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, aku melihat seseorang, satu-satunya yang bukan anak kecil. Dan aku tahu itu siapa.

"J-Jiang... Wei..."

Bahkan rasanya aku sudah tidak bisa berteriak lagi tidak peduli seterkejut apapun aku. Tenggorokanku seolah disumpal saat melihat keadaan ini. Aku perlahan berlutut di sebelah Jiang Wei yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Perlahan tanganku mengistirahatkan kepalanya di salah satu lengan. Dari sini kulihat wajahnya yang berdarah sana sini. Bibirnya pecah, pelipisnya mengalirkan darah, dan wajahnya dipenuhi lebam. Dan mungkin, di atas segalanya, kedua tangannya adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Dua bilah pisau masing-masing ditancapkan di sepasang sikunya.

Sial... aku benar-benar terlambat...! Jiang Wei... aku terlambat menolongnya...! Bahkan anak-anak itu juga...

Ya Tian... kenapa bisa begini...?

Kugenggam pisau di siku kanannya, kemudian berusaha sepelan dan selembut mungkin melepaskannya. Aku tidak mau lagi menambah kesakitan Jiang Wei. Gara-gara aku waktu itu tidak mengejar Huiyue sendiri, sekarang Jiang Wei harus seperti ini...

Tapi, sebelum aku selesai, perlahan Jiang Wei membuka matanya!

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

Ugh...

Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanganku sakit sekali? Ahhh... rupanya... seseorang berusaha menarik pisau ini dari tanganku. Tapi siapa...?

Mungkinkah...?

Benar... sentuhan yang seperti ini... hanya satu orang yang bisa memberikannya! Lu Xun! Jadi... dia ada di sini sekarang?

Aku berusaha mati-matian membuka mata. Bahkan cahaya lilin dalam kemah itu saja sudah cukup membuat mataku terasa perih dan kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Padahal hari ini sudah tengah malam, bukan? Malah sudah menjelang fajar. Dan rupanya aku tidak salah, seperti kedatangan fajar itu sendiri, Lu Xun datang di sini! Lu Xun sudah ada di sini sekarang! Saat ini, dia sedang berusaha perlahan melepaskan kedua pisau dari sikuku ini. Sakit memang, tetapi aku bisa menahannya.

"Jiang Wei..."

Suaranya terdengar pelan sekali, seperti bisikan. Matanya yang lebar berwarna emas itu mengeluarkan airmata, tidak berhenti sama sekali. Kalau tanganku bisa kugerakkan, aku akan mengangkatnya untuk menghapus airmatanya itu. Tapi... tanganku benar-benar sakit sekali. Ah, tepatnya, kurasa tanganku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Pada akhirnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum sedih saja.

"Lu Xun..." Panggilku. Kulihat dari sini tangan kiri Lu Xun menggenggam tangan kananku, sementara tangan kanannya menopang kepalaku. Meski begitu, tanganku sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan sentuhannya. "Maaf... ternyata... aku tidak bisa..." Seharusnya aku tidak mau bicara dengan terputus-putus seperti ini. Bukan hanya karena akan membuat Lu Xun kesulitan mendengarnya, tetapi aku yakin benar dia pasti akan makin sedih dan mengkhawatirkan aku. "... menolong... Huiyue..."

Lu Xun hanya menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Jangan berkata begitu!" Serunya. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf...!" Tapi sesudah itu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak heran, bahkan sebelumnya saja lehernya seperti tercekat sesuatu karena menangis begitu. Sekarang dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku tahu benar airmatanya yang berurai bagai hujan itu mengalir deras tanpa henti, bukan hanya karena melihat keadaanku tetapi juga keadaan anak-anak di tempat ini.

Aku saja saat pertama kali melihat kekejaman yang terjadi pada mereka semua sedih bukan main, apalagi Lu Xun. Lu Xun benar-benar menangis dan tidak berusaha menutup-nutupinya. Yah, memang dia tidak perlu, sih... aku sudah tahu kok kalau dia akan menangis sampai terisak-isak begitu kalau melihat semua ini. Memang benar-benar seorang Phoenix yang berhati lemah, ya...?

Di tengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kemah disingkapkan dengan keras! Itu... aku tahu itu pasti Meng Huo!

Kepala suku Nanman itu pertama agak terkejut saat melihat Lu Xun. Tetapi saat Lu Xun sendiri mengangkat kepalanya, Meng Huo tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku berani membayar apapun demi bisa melihat tatapan mata Lu Xun saat itu, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Yang jelas, aku tahu Lu Xun pasti masih menangis.

"Ternyata ada seorang tikus penyusup lain di sini!" Tawa Meng Huo mengejek. "Dan ternyata tikus yang ini hanya bisa menangisi tikus yang lain!"

Lu Xun hanya diam. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja! Kalau aku yang dikatainya tikus, tidak masalah bagiku! Tapi Lu Xun...! Berani benar menghina Lu Xun seperti itu! Kemarahan yang tiba-tiba tersulut ini membuatku tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera berusaha untuk lepas dari Lu Xun, kemudian melakukan apapun untuk menyumpal mulut makhluk liar ini!

Tapi... sial...! Baru saja aku ingat bahwa kondisiku sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan! Bahkan berdiri pun tidak!

"Ahhh...!"

"Jiang Wei!"

Lu Xun dengan dengan cepat tetapi lembut segera menenangkanku yang sedang kalap ini. Nafasku yang tersenggal-sengal bukan hanya karena kehilangan tenaga, tetapi juga karena marah luar biasa! Berani benar... berani benar Meng Huo ini...!

Ugh... aku tidak mengangka bahwa menahan kesakitan dan amarah sekaligus bisa menguras tenaga sampai seperti ini... Rasanya aku akan segera pingsan lagi... aku benar-benar lelah... Sial... padahal baru saja bertemu dengan Lu Xun...

Di tengah keadaanku yang nyaris tidak sadar, aku masih bisa mendengar isakan Lu Xun yang tertahan, tetapi bisa terdengar jelas, bercampur dengan tawa Meng Huo. Airmata Lu Xun yang berjatuhan membasahi wajahku, sebelum mengalir turun. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Lu Xun. Kenapa dia tidak segera menerjang Meng Huo dan menghabisinya? Bukankah Meng Huo inilah yang telah berlaku sebegitu tidak manusiawinya kepada anak-anak ini? Dan bukankah hal itu yang paling membuat Lu Xun sedih?

Tetapi, Lu Xun malah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ah, tepatnya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan ini! Aku hanya mendengarkan sebuah suara yang tidak jelas pemiliknya sementara aku masih mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kedua sikuku ini. Mungkin suara Lu Xun, mungkin suaraku, dan mungkin juga kedua-duanya? Atau mungkin salah satu dari anak-anak ini? Aku hanya bisa sayup-sayup mendengarnya...

"Kenapa..." Sebuah suara yang tertahan dan rendah, suara yang dipaksakan keluar. Pada saat yang sama, tangan kananku diremas dengan sangat kuat.

Lalu, suara itu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah seruan yang pecah dan keras, yang mengalir begitu saja.

"Meng Huo...! Kenapa? Kenapa menyiksaku seperti ini!"

Pada saat itulah tawa Meng Huo berhenti dalam sekejap. Entahlah, aku masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang berkata begitu. Apa memang benar Lu Xun? Namun, satu hal yang aku tahu adalah pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Meng Huo. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya. Aku berusaha untuk melihar reaksi Meng Huo yang sekarang terkejut bukan main.

Namun sekarang, daripada melihat ke arah Meng Huo, aku lebih ingin mengetahui sesuai. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sedang ada di alam mimpi sekarang atau tidak, tetapi aku merasa ada sebuah aura yang kuat...! Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya perasaan Lu Xun sekarang memancar bagaikan cahaya terang di kemah ini, seperti matahari terbit yang menyinari malam. Perasaan yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan kekecewaan, juga kemarahan.

Yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi, sebelum aku sempat memikirkan apapun, Lu Xun dengan luar biasa cepatnya mendekapku! Memelukku erat-erat sampai aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak! Airmatanya membasahi bajuku sebelum kehangatan yang luar biasa menenangkan masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu apa itu! Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah tubuhnya dan tubuhku yang bersinar sesaat sebelum meredup.

Dan tahu-tahu, lukaku sudah sembuh seluruhnya! Tidak ada bekas apapun seolah semuanya ini tidak pernah terjadi! Bahkan... bahkan tanganku bisa kugerakkan dengan bebas...!

"S-siapa...!" Suara Meng Huo yang sekarang sama sekali tidak menyisakan keponggahan yang luar biasa itu lagi. "SIAPA KAU?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras, tetapi sama sekali tidak membentak. Mungkin sangking takutnya saat melihat ini. "Apakah kau adalah...?"

Sayang sekali, sebelum ia mendapat jawabannya, aku sudah melihat pintu itu dibuka oleh dua orang yang lain. Kedua temanku dari Shu! Zhao Yun dan Yan Lu! Tombak kedua orang itu benar-benar dekat sekali dengan punggung Meng Huo yang sedang membelakangi mereka. Tentu saja Meng Huo terkejut bukan buatan saat melihat ini.

"Dasar kau..." Geram Zhao Yun penuh kemarahan. "... BAJINGAN!"

Yan Lu tetap mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah Meng Huo tetapi matanya mengarah padaku, sementara Zhao Yun sekarang sudah membekuknya dan menariknya keluar dari kemah itu. "Jiang Wei!" Aku yakin benar dia kaget melihatku yang sekarang baik-baik saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada prihatin.

Yan Lu...

Entah kenapa, aku senang sekali saat melihatnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Aku baik-baik saja! Terima kasih banyak!" Kataku membalasnya. Putri Shu itu kemudian tersenyum. Tersenyum lega sekali, sampai-sampai sangking leganya ia siap menangis. Tetapi aku tahu seorang Yan Lu pantang menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Jadi, dia hanya berbalik dan mengejar Zhao Yun yang sedang membawa Meng Huo. "Aku akan membantu Zhao Yun!" Aku hanya bisa mengembangkan senyum sambil menghela nafas panjang saat melihatnya. Sekarang, keadaan kemah itu menjadi hening lagi seperti tadi.

Tahu-tahu, tanpa aku sadari, Lu Xun sudah tidak ada di sebelahku sekarang. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan mendekati seorang anak kecil yang berada di paling ujung. Aku tersenyum kecil, memang tidak mungkin kan seorang Lu Xun bisa membiarkan anak-anak seperti itu selamanya kesakitan dan cacat? Tidak mungkin.

"Jangan..." Si anak bukannya mendekat, malah menjauh. Anak itu, dengan tangannya yang kurus terangkat berusaha melindungi wajahnya. Sudah berapa lama ia terkurung di sini, aku tidak tahu. Lu Xun pasti sedih bukan main saat melihat ini. "... jangan pukul lagi...!" Suara yang parau itu saja membuatku nyaris menangis, apalagi Lu Xun!

Perlahan Lu Xun berlutut, kemudian membuka tangannya. "Tenang... aku bukan penjahat... aku tidak akan menyakitimu, nak..." Balasnya dengan lembut sambil perlahan maju. Meski awalnya terlihat takut, anak itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Dan, pada saat itulah, Lu Xun memeluknya seperti ia memelukku tadi. Tentu saja, sesudahnya sambil menangis ia menyembuhkan anak itu.

Sesaat setelah pelukan itu dilepaskan, anak itu memandang tubuhnya yang tadi terluka sana-sini dengan takjub. Sama sepertiku, tubuhnya bersih seluruhnya.

Tatapan anak itu akhirnya kembali pada Lu Xun. Mata yang bulat dipenuhi ketakjuban, tetapi juga rasa terima kasih. "_Gege_..." Ucapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sepertinya kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan. "... tidak sakit lagi! T-terima kasih!"

Anak itu tidak tahu bahwa sebaris kalimat itu sudah cukup membuat Lu Xun senang. Selalu begini, saat melihat Lu Xun tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala anak kecil itu, tidak bisa tidak aku merasa hatiku seperti dibanjiri rasa bahagia dan damai yang luar biasa...

Lu Xun berpindah ke seorang anak kecil lain yang matanya telah dicungkil dengan sadis. Anak itu tidak bisa melihat, juga tidak bisa merasakan Lu Xun yang semakin lama semakin dekat padanya. Kali ini dia tidak memeluk, hanya menggunakan sepasang tangannya untuk dengan lembut memegang kedua belah pipi anak itu. Hanya mengamati anak itu. Itu saja. Airmata Lu Xun yang berjatuhan perlahan membersihkan wajah penuh darah anak itu.

Perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, Lu Xun mencium anak itu. Tangannya diletakkannya di depan mata si anak yang tertutup. "Nak," Lu Xun berbisik. "... bukalah matamu..."

Lu Xun melepaskan tangannya, tetapi anak itu masih ragu-ragu untuk membuka matanya. Aku tahu. Kalau dia membuka matanya, ia pasti akan takut merasa sakit. Atau kalau tidak, ia takut bahwa matanya masih tidak bisa melihat apapun. Atau seandainya ia bisa melihat pun, pasti ia takut akan melihat orang-orang Nanman yang telah mendatangkan trauma dan teror untuknya itu. Namun berkat keberanian luar biasa anak itu, dia mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Yang di depannya bukan orang-orang Nanman yang menakutkan itu lagi, melainkan Lu Xun yang sekarang memandangnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Mataku..." Si anak hanya bisa termangu-mangu. "Mataku kembali! Mataku kembali!"

Anak itu senang bukan main, dan sangking hebohnya sampai membuat anak-anak yang lain jadi memperhatikannya. Pada akhirnya, semua anak-anak itu mendekati Lu Xun. Namun sebelum itupun Lu Xun sudah menyembuhkan mereka. Misalnya pada seorang anak yang tangannya diputuskan. Lu Xun mengambil potongan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, kemudian dengan kekuatannya menyambungkannya lagi. Iya. Lu Xun benar-benar melakukannya pada setiap anak-anak itu. Satu persatu.

Iya, satu persatu.

Padahal, dia kan bisa menyembuhkan mereka tanpa harus satu persatu dengan sabar begitu? Biasanya kalau kami juga sesudah bertarung, dia selalu menyembuhkannya sekaligus, tidak perlu menyentuh satu anak demi satu anak seperti itu. Bukankah seperti ini sangat menghabiskan waktu? Apalagi, sebenarnya kami sedang dalam sarang musuh, seharusnya segera keluar dari tempat berbahaya seperti ini!

Tapi... apa mungkin... sebenarnya Lu Xun punya tujuan lain?

Ya, anak-anak itu, sesudah menerima perlakukan yang kejam begitu, pasti akan mengalami trauma yang hebat, yang menyebabkan mereka selamanya akan takut pada orang lain. Mungkin... mungkin saja... Lu Xun tidak mau cuma menyembuhkan tubuh anak-anak itu, tetapi juga menyembuhkan hati mereka...

Benar-benar Lu Xun ini... aku sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Pada akhirnya, aku membantu Lu Xun juga. Anak-anak itu, mereka yang sudah disembuhkan kan tidak boleh melompat-lompat begitu sangking senangnya dan lupa diri? Jadi aku segera menangkan dan mengumpulkan mereka, sementara Lu Xun tetap melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Yah, begitulah sampai akhirnya seluruh anak-anak itu sembuh.

Baru sekarang Lu Xun menyadari seseorang yang kurang.

Ia berdiri, kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Oh, iya... Jiang Wei?" Tanyanya. "Huiyue dimana, ya?"

Iya juga... dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Seharusnya dia masih baik-baik saja! Kalau tidak, maka benar-benar Meng Huo tidak dapat memegang perkataannya! Dan memang... melihat dia tidak ada di sini, pasti Meng Huo sudah melakukan sesuatu pada bocah itu!

"Sial..." Aku menggeram, sebelum bersiap untuk keluar. "Pasti Meng Huo yang...!"

Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun menggenggam tanganku. "Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, Jiang Wei! Belum tentu Huiyue sedang ada di Meng Huo! Kurasa sebaiknya kita mencarinya dulu!"

Begitu katanya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa dengan mudah percaya begitu saja! Aku berbalik. "Kalau begitu, menurutmu dimana dia sekarang?"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir, satu tangannya di bawah dagu. "Huiyue itu sedikit banyak punya kesamaan dengan Yangmei." Hah? Apa maksudnya itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Kalau salah, dia bukannya minta maaf, tetapi malah lari sejauh-jauhnya dan berharap tidak akan bisa ditemukan." Jelasnya sambil meninggalkanku, kemudian mencari di setiap sudut perkemahan itu. Peti-peti dan karang-karung semuanya sudah diperiksa, bahkan aku juga membantunya meskipun aku tidak yakin omongan Lu Xun benar.

"Huiyue...?" Aku menoleh, melihat Lu Xun yang sedang memandang ke bawah ke dalam sebuah gentong besar. "Kenapa bersembunyi di situ?"

Tertarik, aku segera menghampirinya. Benar juga, ternyata Huiyue bersembunyi di dalam gentong itu. Memang benar, dia satu-satunya anak yang tidak diapa-apakan oleh Meng Huo sehingga bisa bersembunyi di dalam gentong tersebut. Syukurlah, rupanya kepala suku itu masih bisa memegang perkataannya.

Huiyue tidak berkata apapun selain perlahan memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam gentong itu, masih terlihat takut-takut.

Ekspresi Lu Xun sendiri bukan seperti orang yang tersenyum lebar karena menemukan harta karun, tidak juga seperti pengawal yang berhasil menangkap seorang buronan. Mata Lu Xun terlihat sendu dan sayu. Sambil mengangkat Huiyue keluar dari gentong itu, aku bisa melihat jelas kesedihannya. "Huiyue," Katanya dengan lembut. Anak itu masih tidak menatapnya, hanya menunduk saja. "Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghampiri Lu Xun, dan mengajaknya untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi kurasa... ini saat-saat ia benar-benar ingin bersama Huiyue.

"Huiyue...?" Sekali lagi Lu Xun memanggilnya dengan sabar.

Bocah itu akhirnya berani menjawab, meski dengan kepala masih tertunduk. "Aku takut..." Katanya dengan suara yang pelan sekali. Dia sekarang menangis karena takut. Benar-benar aneh. Kalau dia menangis ketakutan pada orang-orang Nanman itu, aku sama sekali tidak heran. Tetapi kenapa melihat Lu Xun dia bisa ketakutan begitu? "Lu _gege_ ada di sini... Aku takut Lu _gege_ akan marah padaku... Jadi, aku sembunyi..." Katanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan takut-takut. Lagaknya sekarang seperti seorang penjahat yang sudah tertangkap basah dan sekarang tinggal menunggu hukuman.

Sesabar-sabarnya Lu Xun, dia pasti sedikit banyak merasa marah juga pada bocah itu. Tetapi Lu Xun tidak berkata apa-apa selain berlutut di depan anak yang sedang mengusap airmatanya dengan kedua tangannya itu sekarang. Perlahan dipeluknya Huiyue.

Tentu saja Huiyue terkejut bukan main. Ia mengira ia akan ditempeleng, dipukul, atau setidaknya dibentak habis-habisan. Yang ia rasakan sekarang cuma pelukan hangat, dengan tangan Lu Xun mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Lu _gege_...?" Panggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Lu _gege_ tidak marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku marah, Huiyue." Jawab Lu Xun dengan jujur dan tegas, tetapi tetap lemah lembut. Pelukan itu tidak dilepaskannya. "Tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah kau selamat..."

Mendapat jawaban seperti ini, tangis Huiyue pecah seketika. Anak itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bahu Lu Xun, kemudian menangis dan mengisak sejadi-jadinya, tidak peduli kalau ada puluhan anak lain yang sedang melihatnya. Sejujurnya, aku marah juga pada anak itu. Tapi, seperti kata Lu Xun, yang penting sekarang ia sudah selamat.

"Lu _gege_..." Gumamnya. Perlahan mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Huiyue baru saja akan mengusap airmatanya, tetapi Lu Xun sudah melakukannya untuknya. "Aku minta maaf... aku memang nakal..." Katanya dengan suara memohon. "Aku sudah membuat semuanya khawatir, aku sudah membuat Jiang _gege_ terluka, dan aku juga sudah membuat Lu _gege_ menangis!"

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengelus rambut Huiyue. "Iya... kau kumaafkan, Huiyue." Jawabnya dengan tulus. "Kau juga harus minta maaf pada Jiang Wei." Eh? Aku?

Huiyue langsung mengangguk dan menurut. Anak itu berlari-lari kecil ke arahku, sebelum memelukku erat-erat. "Jiang _gege_, aku minta maaf..." Ahhh... anak ini memang luar biasa menyebalkan dan autis. Tapi kalau dia minta maaf dengan penuh kesungguhan dan penyesalan seperti ini, siapa yang tidak trenyuh melihatnya? Pada akhirnya, aku cuma bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Lu Xun tadi, mengelus rambut Huiyue yang tebal. "Aku sudah membuat Jiang _gege_ dipukuli oleh orang-orang jahat itu... Lain kali aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi..." Ucapannya diselingi dengan isak tangisnya.

"Iya... sudah, tidak apa-apa, Huiyue. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Kataku. Huiyue mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha membersihkan airmatanya. "Mulai sekarang, jangan nakal lagi, ya? Kalau Lu Xun tidak memberikanmu sesuatu, itu berarti dia tahu itu jelek untukmu. Kau tidak boleh lari seperti itu lagi! Mengerti?" Sebagai jawaban, anak itu mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Aku menoleh, melihat Lu Xun tersenyum sekilas. Aku juga tersenyum

Sejenak kemudian, matanya sekarang memandang lurus ke pintu perkemahan. "Jiang Wei," Melihat tatapannya yang berubah tajam seperti itu, aku langsung mengerti apa maksudnya. Tanpa menunggu disuruh, aku segera menggendong seorang anak kecil yang kelihatannya tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat, begitu juga dengan Lu Xun. "Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Iya!"

Jadi, baik aku maupun Lu Xun berusaha menggandeng sebanyak-banyaknya anak-anak itu, kemudian menuntun mereka dengan cepat pergi ke luar perkemahan. Semoga kami semua, ditambah seluruh anak-anak ini, bisa keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini!

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

"BAJINGAN KAU...!"

Sungguh! Nyaris saja aku menusuk kepala suku tak tahu adat ini dengan tombakku! Sudah tahu dia bersalah, tetapi masih berani membela diri, apalagi menertawakanku dan Yan Lu seolah-olah kami berdualah pihak yang bersalah di sini! Bahkan dia serta seluruh anak buahnya sudah kami ikat kuat-kuat dan tidak bisa melakukana apa-apa lagi sekarang! Untung saja aku ingat bahwa di Shu kami tidak akan melakukan kekerasan apapun untuk memaksa seseorang bicara, dan bahwa di tempat ini juga ada Yan Lu.

Aku yakin benar, Putri Shu ini sama marahnya kalau tidak lebih marah lagi dariku. Hanya saja, pengendalian Yan Lu jauh lebih luar biasa daripada aku.

"Sebusuk-busuknya hati seseorang, tidak mungkin ia akan menyandera anak-anak kecil!" Bentak Yan Lu. Tombaknya masih teracung ke arah Meng Huo. "Cepat katakan kenapa kau menculik mereka!"

Bagaimanapun usaha kami berdua memaksa mereka buka mulut, tetap saja yang mereka lakukan hanyalah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengejek kami. Meng Huo, si kepala suku, menjawab dengan kurang ajar bukan buatan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kalian sendiri orang-orang Shu jauh lebih biadab daripada kami!" Serunya, diikuti tawa anak buahnya. "Kau tidak tahu kan kalau orang-orangmu sendiri lebih busuk ketimbang kami?"

"APA?"

Aku yang jendral saja terkejut bukan buatan saat mendengarnya. Apalagi Yan Lu yang seorang putri! Tombak itu perlahan turun. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya memendam rasa penasaran dan juga kemarahan.

Meng Huo tertawa lagi sebelum menjawab. "Kau kira dulunya prajurit-prajurit Shu keparat itu tidak melakukan hal ini pada anak-anak Nanman? Kau sama saja!" Serunya. Kali ini, seruan itu tidak hanya memiliki ejekan di dalamnya, tetapi juga kemarahan dan kebencian.

Tapi... tetap saja aku...!

Yan Lu cuma bisa menunduk dalam-dalam sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat. Giginya menggertak. Entah apakah Yan Lu sedang marah pada Meng Huo, atau luar biasa kaget mendengarnya. Yang jelas, aku tidak percaya pada perkataan itu!

"KETERLALUAN!" Seruku kuat-kuat. Tombakku nyaris saja menusuknya kalau aku tidak menghentikannya tepat di lehernya. "Kau sudah bersalah, masih saja berani berbohong! Manusia tidak punya kehormatan sama sekali!" Nafasku memburu. Berani benar dia mengatai Shu seperti itu! Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa kami ini adalah orang-orang berbudaya dan masih punya hati? Berbeda dari orang-orang buas yang tidak punya hati nurani seperti mereka!

Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Meng Huo balas membentak dengan kasar. "Kau yang tidak punya kehormatan sama sekali!" Serunya. Kalau tangannya tidak terikat, pasti ia sudah menudingku sekarang. "Hanya berani kalau kami sudah terikat saja! Jika aku dan anak buahku lepas, kau bisa kucincang sampai habis!"

"Manusia ini...!" Aku baru saja akan menusuknya dan membunuhnya sekarang, tetapi Yan Lu sudah mencengkram tanganku terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang ingin menghabisinya? Aku juga!" Yan Lu bertanya dengan nada setengah membentak. "Manusia seperti ini memang harus dibunuh atas kesalahannya yang sangat berat! Tapi..." Dia terdiam sejenak. "... tidakkah kau berpikir sebaiknya kita menunggu Lu Xun dahulu?"

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari Yan Lu. "Aku tahu benar Lu Xun itu seperti apa!" Balasku. "Dia tidak mungkin ingin kita membunuh! Tetapi jika begitu, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menghabisi penjahat ini?"

Baru saja Lu Xun akan menjawab lagi, aku mendengar suara tawa Meng Huo. Kami berdua menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat oleh amarah. "Kalau begitu, bunuh saja kami! Cepat!" Tukas Meng Huo keras. "Aku tidak mau mendapat belas kasihan dari temanmu yang hanya bisa menangis seperti perempuan itu saja!"

Beraninya... beraninya makhluk ini...!

Namun sebelum aku sempat melakukan apapun, aku mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang. Sebuah suara yang tenang tetapi dengan jelas terdengar di telinga kami.

"Belas kasihan katamu?"

Aku dan Yan Lu, serta seluruh orang-orang Nanman itu menoleh ke arah kemah tawanan, menemukan Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei di sana, dengan puluhan anak-anak. Mata Lu Xun menatap ke arah kami semua dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca.

Yang pasti, satu hal yang harus aku katakan adalah, tiba-tiba aku menjadi seperti lumpuh.

Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Lu Xun yang membuatku takut bukan main! Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang lebih peka perasaannya dariku pasti bisa merasakannya, apalagi anak-anak itu! Bahkan Meng Huo pun merasakannya! Tidak hanya itu, baru kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikan pedang Lu Xun yang terselip di pinggangnya. Pedang itu boleh saja kelihatan pendek dan tipis, tetapi pedang itu sebenarnya adalah pedang Phoenix, yang menyimpan kekuatan seperti apa, aku juga masih tidak tahu!

Lu Xun melepaskan seorang anak yang digandengnya, kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya, tetapi tidak menghunuskannya. Belum. Dengan langkah lambat ia mendekat ke arahku dan Yan Lu.

"Lu Xun, kau...?" Aku menoleh sekilas ke dua puluhan anak-anak itu, yang sekarang sepertinya agak kebingungan harus apa. "... menyembuhkan anak-anak itu semua?" Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya. Toh aku tahu jawabannya. Dari kejauhan, Jiang Wei mengangguk kuat-kuat, seolah-olah sambil menjawabku ia juga ingin mengatakan 'jangan bicara apapun sekarang'.

Meng Huo sepertinya tahu jawaban itu. "Hahaha!" Ia tertawa. "Menggendong dan menyembuhkan anak-anak itu? Benar-benar seperti perempuan saja!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Meski Jiang Wei sudah memberiku isyarat untuk diam, tetap saja akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutku! Sial...

"Zhao Yun, Yan Lu,"

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. Betapa kagetnya aku saat menemukan Lu Xun menggunakan pedangnya untuk memutus tali yang mengikat Meng Huo! Mau apa dia sekarang?

"Tolong bawa kembali anak-anak itu ke kota Wu Ling bersama Jiang Wei. Aku yang akan mengurusi mereka ini."

Begitulah katanya. Tapi...!

"Biar aku saja, Lu Xun!" Aku membantah, meski aku tahu sebaiknya tidak melakukannya. "Kau saja yang kembali ke...!"

"Kalau aku yang kembali ke kota, kau akan membunuh mereka, kan?"

Aku terhenyak, benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tentu saja kalau bisa aku akan mengatakan iya. Tapi ini Lu Xun, dan aku tahu dia pasti tidak ingin aku melakukannya. Jadi, aku hanya bisa balik bertanya. "Lalu kau akan membiarkannya hidup?" Tanyaku hampir membentaknya. Dengan segera Yan Lu memegang bahuku, seolah menyuruhku untuk berhenti berdebat dengan Lu Xun. Lu Xun sendiri menatapku dengan mata yang mengamati, tetapi aku tidak mengerti ada ekspresi apa yang tersebunyi di sana.

Dan dia cuma diam.

"Sudah kuduga! Sudah kuduga!" Celetukan Meng Huo. Ia serta anak buahnya masih belum kehilangan nyali rupanya. "Ternyata laki-laki satu ini memang banci! Seperti perempuan saja, tidak berani melihat orang mati! Benar-benar menggelikan!"

"Kau...!"

"Zhao Yun!" Lu Xun segera mengangkat tangannya menghalangiku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam dari sudut mata emasnya. "Sudahlah... kau kembali saja ke kota..."

"T-tapi...!"

Sebagai balasan atas segala keraguanku, Lu Xun cuma memberikan sebuah jawaban pendek, ditambah senyum yang tidak jelas artinya yang mengiringi kata-katanya. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Zhao Yun..."

Seharusnya aku ingin membantah lagi, tetapi aku tahu sebaiknya tidak kulakukan. Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei dengan cepat menarik tanganku, kemudian kami semua, ditambah puluhan anak-anak itu, meninggalkan Lu Xun sendirian bersama seluruh orang-orang Nanman itu. Sebelum melewati pintu, aku menoleh ke belakang, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Lu Xun. Namun aku melihat Lu Xun masih belum melakukan apapun. Padahal Meng Huo sudah berdiri karena terbebas dari ikatan tangannya!

Sial...! Seharusnya memang aku tidak boleh pergi!

* * *

_**Yan Lu**_

Meskipun belum memberikan ganjaran setimpal pada kepala suku tak tahu adat itu, aku sudah pergi meninggalkan perkemahan Nanman. Entah apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Tapi aku yakin benar, Lu Xun benar-benar tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Selain itu, ada hal lain yang lebih mengganjal pikiranku daripada sekedar Meng Huo.

Jiang Wei.

Dia sekarang terlihat sibuk sendiri menuntun dan menenangkan anak-anak yang kalut itu melewati hutan lebat ini. Sedikit pun sama sekali tidak menoleh atau bicara pada kami. Orang satu ini...! Benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia membuat kami khawatir bukan buatan? Dan bukan kah gara-gara dia aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman, dan memikirkannya sampai-sampai kepalaku pusing akan pecah saja! Dan sampai saat ini masih saja belum minta maaf? Yang benar saja!

Tengah sibuk-sibuknya ia, aku langsung menepuk bahunya, kemudian menariknya untuk menoleh ke arahku. "Hei, Jiang Wei!"

Dia berbalik, kemudian memandangku.

Dan saat itu, kemarahanku entah menguap kemana. Rasanya kata-kata yang tadi sudah ada di kepalaku pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa, Yan Lu?" Jiang Wei, masih dengan polosnya dapat bertanya begitu. Apa dia tidak melihat kalau aku setengah mati mengkhawatirkannya sampai aku ingin mati saja rasanya? Benar-benar keterlaluan!

Meski aku marah padanya, tapi aku tahu benar aku ini seorang putri, dan harus menjaga tingkah lakuku. Lagipula, alasanku marah padanya sepertinya sama sekali tidak beralasan. Jiang Wei pasti akan bingung denganku kalau aku marah-marah padanya sekarang. Jadi, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku sekarang. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. Aku berusaha agar suaraku terdengar biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa terdengar ketus sekali... dan berat...! "Aku hanya ingin bilang... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Jiang Wei malah tertawa. Sedikit pun tidak peduli pada perasaanku sekarang. "Hahaha! Sebenarnya, tadi Lu Xun menyembuhkanku!" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau tidak, pasti sekarang aku..."

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Aku memotongnya. Senyum Jiang Wei perlahan memudar, kemudian memandangku sekarang yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Sial... rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh saja! Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi percakapan ini dan menghilang dari hadapannya! "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau bantu anak-anak dulu..."

Dengan begitu, aku berbalik, lalu berlari ke depan meninggalkannya.

Bodoh! Bodoh benar aku ini! Apa yang aku lakukan? Jiang Wei pasti menganggapku orang gila sekarang! Lagipula, salahku juga. Kenapa aku sampai perlu pakai acara mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini? Aku memang tidak masuk akal!

"_Padahal kukira selama ini kau dan Jiang Wei sama-sama saling menyukai..."_

Kata-kata kelewat polos dan jujur dari Lu Xun malam itu terngiang lagi di kepalaku. Tidak membuatku semakin baik, malah membuat kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah! Ya Tian! Kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti ini sekarang?

"YAN LUUUUUUU!"

Jiang Wei berseru memanggilku. Namun sebelum aku sempat menoleh, aku sudah merasakan tubuhku dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Saat itu juga, nafasku seperti tercekat. Jelas-jelas aku tahu itu Jiang Wei, teman baikku sendiri yang melakukan! Apa akal sehatnya hilang sampai ia tidak takut lagi memeluk seorang putri sepertiku?

Tapi... apa yang namanya akal sehat bisa mengalahkan perasaan sekuat ini?

"Yan Lu... maafkan aku..." Kudengar Jiang Wei berbisik di telingaku. Seharusnya aku melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi aku sudah tidak tahu lagi...! Rasanya... rasanya...

... rasanya kata-kata Lu Xun memang benar...

Jiang Wei bukan cuma sekedar 'teman baik'.

Aku langsung berbalik, kemudian melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, balas memeluknya. "Bodoh...! Kau memang bodoh...!" Seruku kuat-kuat. Rasanya yang bodoh itu aku, bukan Jiang Wei! Bisa-bisanya aku menunjukkan perasaanku seperti ini! Di depan anak-anak ini pula! Dan parahnya, di depan Zhao Yun pula! Entah Jendral Shu itu akan berkata apa lagi nanti. Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi! "Kau selalu begitu! Pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun dan tidak pernah kembali! Dulu saat kau pulang ke Tian Shui, sekarang saat kau mengejar Huiyue! Kau mau membuatku gila, hah?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, seolah kami tidak berada di hutan itu lagi. Pokoknya rasanya di dunia ini hanya kami berdua manusia yang tinggal.

Mau menangis salah, tertawa apalagi! Aku cuma bisa menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Tangan Jiang Wei mendarat di atas kepalaku, kemudian membelai rambutku. "Iya... makanya itu aku minta maaf, Yan Lu..." Katanya. Salah satu tangannya di pipiku, kemudian menatap wajahku dalam-dalam. Pada saat yang sama, aku pun dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Jiang Wei... sesudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya, menjadi teman kecilnya dan belajar bersama setiap hari, barulah detik ini aku sadar bagaimana perasaanku padanya selama ini. Hanya sekedar melihatnya saja, aku sudah senang dan lega bukan buatan. Aku benar-benar takut kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya!

Bodohnya aku! Aku benar-benar sayang pada Jiang Wei!

Rupanya, Lu Xun memang bukan sok tahu saat mengatakan itu. Dia benar-benar tahu. Setelah ini aku harus minta maaf padanya.

"Yan Lu..." Katanya lagi. "Aku... aku..." Dia sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata. Aku juga! Kami berdua yang seharusnya sudah menghafal semua kata-kata dalam kamus, ironisnya sekarang malah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa! Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi di bawah kaki langit ini?

Akhinya, dia berhasil melanjutkan kata-katanya juga. "... aku... aku minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir..." Katanya sambil meremas jari-jariku. "Tapi... Yan Lu... aku jujur ingin mengatakan padamu sesuatu..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Kau tidak perlu tanya apa alasannya, yang jelas aku merasa senang kau mengkhawatirkanku." Jiang Wei mengakui, dan aku entah kenapa tidak bisa marah saat mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau... memperhatikanku begitu, Yan Lu?" Tanyanya.

_Karena... selama ini ternyata aku sayang padamu!_ Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padanya! Tapi tidak mungkin, bukan? Ini gila sekali! Ini benar-benar tidak boleh terjadi bahkan sampai dunia kiamat sekalipun! Mana boleh aku yang seorang putri mengatakan hal-hal tidak sopan demikian? Jadinya, aku malah balik bertanya. "Kalau begitu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku..." Jiang Wei mengangkat alis karena bingung. "Kenapa kau senang kalau aku memperhatikanmu?"

Jiang Wei membuka mulutnya, siap untuk menjawab. Sayang sekali, yang dilakukannya pada akhirnya cuma menatap ke arah lain saja. Matanya kini tidak lagi tertuju ke arahku. "Aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak perlu tanya apa alasannya!" Serunya setengah membentak.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau juga perlu tanya begitu padaku?" Tanyaku membalas tak kalah sengit. Sungguh, aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku benar-benar kacau! "Kenapa tidak kau tebak sendiri saja?"

Dia hanya menatapku sekilas. "Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba menebaknya, Yan Lu! Tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa tahu! Awalnya aku mengira karena kau adalah putri, sementara aku adalah bawahanmu, maka kau memperhatikanku. Tapi..." Kalimat Jiang Wei terputus di tengah-tengah. "... aku... aku tidak tahu... dan tidak berani menebak..."

Bodoh... seandainya dia terus menebak, mungkin dia akan menemukan jawabannya...

Tapi Jiang Wei tetap saja enggan melepaskanku. Meskipun aku sudah lepas dari pelukannya, tetapi tanganku masih digandengnya. Pada akhirnya, kami seperti orang bodoh saja, berjalan bergandengan tangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau tidak tahu dan tidak berani menebak..." Gumamnya. "... harus berani bertanya..."

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil menoleh ke orang lain. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu dan tidak berani menebak..." Balasku. "Jadi, kau jangan bertanya padaku. Tanyalah orang lain yang tahu."

Sesudah itu, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun lagi. Kalau aku, aku sedang memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Tetapi Jiang Wei, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat anak-anak itu beserta Zhao Yun sudah jauh di depan, sementara kami tertinggal jauh di belakang. Huiyue menunjuk ke arahku dan Jiang Wei, kemudian sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu pada Zhao Yun.

Dan Zhao Yun? Dia cuma tersenyum lebar. Kurang ajar dia, benar-benar membalaskan dendamnya kemarin...

* * *

_**Zhou Ying**_

Sejak malam kemarin mereka pergi hingga saat ini, aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun. Pada akhirnya, aku melakukan satu-satunya hal gila dan nekat yang untuk pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya kulakukan. Aku menunggu semalaman itu di dekat gerbang dengan berkeliaran di sekitar gerbang. Memang sangat tidak menyenangkan sekali keadaan seperti ini. Orang-orang yang melihatku, seorang gadis sendirian di malam gelap, mengira aku adalah gadis bayaran.

Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Keselamatan mereka lebih penting daripada omongan orang-orang itu.

Tanganku sampai sekarang masih memegang lempengan batu giok hijau yang sangat indah itu erat-erat. Zhao Yun... Apa dia baik-baik saja, ya? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh khawatir begini! Zhao Yun itu adalah seorang jendral yang luar biasa hebat di Shu! Dia pasti akan kembali dengan baik-baik saja, kemudian mengambil kembali batu ini. Ya kan?

Hei... tunggu... Kenapa aku memikirkan Zhao Yun, ya?

Ah, apa-apaan sih aku ini?

Aku mengela nafas, kemudian memandang ke atas, ke langit yang sekarang sudah terang benderang. Benar-benar tidak terasa, sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari. Mereka belum juga kembali. Tatapan mataku jatuh lagi ke lempengan giok indah ini, kemudian jariku perlahan mengikuti ukiran di atasnya. Sayang giok hanya tinggal separuh, aku tidak bisa mengetahui gambar apa yang terukir di atasnya.

Zhao Yun tadi berkata, benda ini adalah benda berharga miliknya. Tetapi alasannya apa, dia sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, aku tidak menyangka jendral seperti Zhao Yun rupanya membawa-bawa sesuatu seperti ini, sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Ahhh... syukurlah... kukira Zhao Yun adalah jendral yang keras dan sama sekali kaku.

Nggg... kenapa tadi aku berkata 'syukurlah', ya? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia jendral yang kaku dan keras? Kan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku?

Entahlah... katanya orang yang pikirannya sedang penuh biasanya akan berpikir ngawur. Mungkin aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang.

Sesudah penantian yang rasanya seperti keabadian, aku mendengar suara ribut dari luar. Suara ribut anak-anak kecil! Apakah mungkin...!

Namun aku harus kecewa. Saat berbalik, aku tidak menemukan apapun.

Jangan bilang kalau Zhao Yun sebenarnya membohongiku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Musuh mereka kalau tidak salah ada orang-orang Nanman yang jumlahnya tidak ada yang tahu. Pasti jumlahnya sangat besar dan...

"KAMI KEMBALI...!"

Sekali lagi aku berbalik.

Ternyata...

Suara itu memang suara Zhao Yun!

Zhao Yun berada di pintu gerbang kota itu hendak masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihatku. Kedua tangannya masing-masing menggandeng seorang anak kecil, di punggungnya ia juga menggendong anak yang lain. Huiyue yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menyelonong masuk saja sambil dengan tatapan bodoh menoleh ke arahku dan Zhao Yun bergantian.

Namun, yang lebih kelihatan bodoh daripada Huiyue adalah aku dan Zhao Yun sendiri.

"Oh, kau sudah menunggu di sini rupanya, Zhou Ying!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Benar-benar aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku maju sampai ke dekatnya, kemudian memberikan lempengan giok itu di atas tangannya. "Ini, ambillah." Kataku sebelum langsung berbalik. "Sebentar, aku akan memanggil orang-orang kota dulu. Mereka pasti senang anak-anak mereka kembali." Sesudah itu, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tanpa mengatakan 'selamat!', bahkan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku sudah berlari ke dalam kota untuk memanggil yang lain. Tahu kenapa?

Bukannya karena tidak sopan, tetapi karena aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Zhao Yun. Dan keanehan itu akhirnya membuatku aneh juga...!

Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum ia bicara, aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Bukan cengirannya yang biasanya kalau sedang bercanda, bukan juga senyum lebar, atau tawa! Sebuah senyuman yang penuh rasa lega dan senang, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dan yang lebih gila lagi, pada saat yang sama, aku juga membalas senyumannya itu dengan senyum yang sama hanya sepersekian detik sebelum aku berlari dan memberikan giok itu.

Astaga... Ya Tian... apa reaksiku berlebihan, ya? Tapi... bukankah itu salahnya sendiri? Siapa suruh tersenyum begitu?

Pokoknya, yang aku tahu sekarang hanyalah mengetuk pintu rumah walikota yang tidak jauh dari situ, kemudian mengabarkan bahwa mereka sudah kembali. Walikota itu tanpa menunggu lagi segera mengumumkannya pada seluruh rumah sehingga tak ayal lagi seluruh penduduk yang kehilangan anaknya segera berlari ke pintu gerbang untuk mendapati anak mereka masing-masing.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lega saat anak-anak itu sekarang kembali dalam pelukan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Dan lebih lega lagi saat tahu mereka baik-baik saja, sama sekali tidak terluka atau kekurangan suatu apapun.

Tiba-tiba, bahuku ditepuk dari belakang.

Zhao Yun.

"Zhou Ying, terima kasih, ya." Katanya sambil menunjukkan giok yang masih ada di tangannya itu.

"Ahhh... itu..." Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kan memang aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya."

Zhao Yun mendesah pelan. "Maksudku, terima kasih karena sudah menunggu dan menyerahkan langsung giok ini padaku. Kukira kau akan tidur atau berjalan-jalan di tempat lain sementara aku perlu mencarimu."

Bodoh benar Zhao Yun ini. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur, apalagi berjalan-jalan, sementara semua teman-temanku dalam bahaya? Kan itu sangat amat tidak mungkin? Namun kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya berbalik menatap orang-orang itu, yang anak-anaknya sudah kembali. Sebuah gumaman pendek keluar dari mulutku. "Syukurlah anak-anak itu sama sekali tidak terluka..."

"Tidak." Zhao Yun menjawab pendek. "Sebenarnya anak-anak itu terluka sangat parah. Tetapi Lu Xun-lah yang menyembuhkan mereka semua." Sambil berkata begitu, dia menatapku.

Ahhh... benar juga. Lu Xun ada bersama-sama dengan mereka, kan? Dia pasti menyembuhkan semua anak-anak ini dengan kekuatannya. Satu hal yang kusayangkan karena tidak ikut adalah aku tidak bisa melihat Lu Xun. Pasti Lu Xun terlihat lembut sekali saat menyembuhkan semua anak-anak ini, membelai dan membuat mereka bisa tersenyum lagi seperti sekarang ini. Aneh, bukan? Lu Xun bisa membuat anak-anak ini, meski tidak bersama orangtua mereka, tersenyum dan berhenti menangis.

Sekali lagi, bahuku ditepuk. Dan sekali lagi yang menepuknya adalah Zhao Yun. "Itu tidak baik, Zhou Ying. Perasaan seperti itu kalau dipendam terus lama-kelamaan akan menjadi penyakit." Ujarnya. "Kalau dia kembali nanti, kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, ya?" Sambil berkata begitu, dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Hah? Apa maksudnya itu? Benar juga... Lu Xun tidak ada di sini! Selain Zhao Yun, hanya ada Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Aneh sekali. Mereka berdua bergandengan begitu terus sejak masuk ke dalam kota ini. Sepertinya daripada melihat anak-anak itu kembali dalam pelukan mereka, mereka lebih tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

Ahahaha... ternyata memang benar, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman...

Sebenarnya aku ingin berjalan mendekat, tetapi... ah, aku tidak ingin menganggu mereka. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya.

"Permisi, _guniang_..."

Aku menoleh, untuk menemukan seorang nenek tua berdiri di belakangku. Nenek itu kelihatan sederhana sekali, malah cenderung agak kumuh. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. "_Qianbei_, ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Kenapa... cucuku tidak ada di sini, ya?" Tanyanya sedikit kebingungan. Semisalkan suaranya tidak terdengar serak dan lambat begitu, pasti sudah terdengar penuh kepanikan. "Apa tidak ada yang melihatnya, _guniang_?"

Hah? Aku... sama sekali tidak tahu itu. Aku jadi bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakangku. Yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah Jiang Wei. "_Qianbei_, anda tidak perlu khawatir!" Ujar Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum. Sekarang memang nenek itu tidak bingung, tetapi aku yang bingung! Dengan dahi berkerut, kutatap mereka berdua. "Cucu _qianbei_ tertinggal di sana. Tetapi tenang saja! Seorang teman kami ada di sana dan ada bersamanya sekarang! _Qianbei_ tidak perlu khawatir! Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali!"

"Oh, begitu?" Balas nenek itu sambil tersenyum lega. "Baiklah. Terima kasih telah menolong cucuku, _xiansheng_... Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, bisa-bisa dengan usiaku yang tua ini aku akan langsung jatuh ke alam baka..." Jawab nenek itu, sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun pada Jiang Wei yang menjawabnya. "Ya sudah. Terima kasih banyak, _xiansheng, gunniang._" Dengan begitu, si nenek pergi.

Setelah nenek itu cukup jauh untuk tidak mendengarkan kami lagi, gantian aku yang bertanya pada mereka berdua sekarang. "Jiang Wei, Yan Lu," tanyaku. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan cucu nenek itu? Kenapa kalian berbohong?"

Kedua orang Shu itu terlihat terkejut bukan main. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Yan Lu balik bertanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Aku dibesarkan oleh seorang ahli strategi. Lu Xun, kakak angkatku sendiri, juga seorang ahli strategi. Aku sudah terbiasa membaca ekspresi seseorang." Jawabku.

Kulihat ada kekhawatiran di wajah mereka berdua. Keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan. Aku jadi tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini! Kurasa... aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan kalau itu benar... kejam sekali Jiang Wei telah membohongi si nenek!

"Zhou Ying, sebenarnya..." Jiang Wei menjawab. "Malam itu, aku melihat seorang anak, kemungkinan besar memang cucu nenek itu..." Benar-benar Jiang Wei terlihat tertekan sekali saat mengatakannya. Rupanya dugaanku memang benar. "... dia... disiksa oleh prajurit-prajurit Nanman itu. Yang kulihat, tubuh anak itu disayat-sayat sampai ia hampir mati. Sesudah itu aku pingsan, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak itu..." Suaranya perlahan-lahan makin lambat.

Ternyata memang benar...

Wajahku kubenamkan di dalam kepalaku. Kenapa...? Kenapa anak itu harus dibunuh? Kenapa nenek tua itu harus kehilangan cucunya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Dan yang lebih tidak bisa kumengerti lagi, kenapa Jiang Wei sampai berbohong pada nenek itu?

"Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu?" Aku tidak menoleh karena aku sudah tahu siapa itu. Zhao Yun mendekat, kemudian melihatku sekilas yang sudah mulai sesenggukan. Suara isakanku pasti sudah terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kali ini Yan Lu yang berbicara. Putri Shu itu menjelaskan semuanya pada Zhao Yun dengan berat hati. Yan Lu benar-benar putri yang luar biasa, dia bisa lebih mengendalikan dirinya daripada aku. Tetapi aku tidak, aku sudah mati-matian menahan tangis!

Dari belakang, rambutku dibelai oleh seseorang. Rupanya Zhao Yun. "Kenapa menangis? Kau jangan berpikiran jelek dulu!" Katanya padaku. Aku ingin sekali membantah, tetapi omongan Zhao Yun yang selanjutnya membuatku diam seketika. "Kan tidak tentu anak itu sudah tiada? Siapa tahu anak itu terluka parah dan sekarang tertinggal di sana? Kau jangan sedih dulu. Sayang airmatamu itu."

"Ah! Benar itu!" Tiba-tiba Jiang Wei menyahut dengan senyuman penuh harap. "Mungkin saja anak itu tidak mati, tetapi disembunyikan entah dimana. Lagipula, Lu Xun masih ada di sana!"

Yan Lu pun sekarang mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Benar itu! Sekarang, serahkan saja semuanya pada Lu Xun!"

Sedikit banyak, aku mulai tersenyum lega saat mendengarnya. Tetapi, benar juga. Lu Xun tidak ada dan aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa dia bisa tidak ada di sini. Jadi aku berbalik pada Zhao Yun dan bertanya. "Zhao Yun, memang kenapa Lu Xun tidak ada? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?"

Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat wajah Zhao Yun yang berubah sepenuhnya. Pandangannya jadi tajam, tetapi penuh rasa khawatir dan ragu. "Lu Xun masih ada di sana untuk mengurusi orang-orang Nanman itu..." Jawab Zhao Yun pelan. Aku terkesiap. Lu Xun? Kenapa hanya Lu Xun? Kenapa mereka tidak bersama-sama dengannya juga? Baru saja aku hendak bertanya, Zhao Yun sudah menjawabku dahulu. "Lu Xun menyuruh kami untuk kembali ke kota dulu. Pasti ini karena dia tahu kita akan membunuh mereka semua! Dan karena Lu Xun ingin membebaskan mereka, ia menyuruh kami pergi!"

Aku terhenyak. Kedua tanganku sekarang di depan mulut. Aku tahu Lu Xun benar-benar punya rasa belas kasihan yang luar biasa, bagaimanapun dia itu kan Phoenix? Tetapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Orang-orang yang menyandera dan menyiksa anak kecil mana bisa dimaafkan semudah itu? "Itu...! Mungkin saja...!"

"Gila sekali, kan?" Zhao Yun menatapku, Yan Lu, dan Jiang Wei dengan mata penuh rasa tidak puas dan kemarahan. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Lu Xun membebaskan orang-orang itu!"

Rupanya, sebaris perkataan Zhao Yun menarik perhatian penduduk-penduduk desa itu.

"APA? Membebaskan orang-orang itu? Tidak bisa!" Seorang _xiansheng_ yang anaknya diculik terlihat geram luar biasa.

Yang lain ikut berseru dengan keras. "Membebaskan begitu saja setelah kekejaman yang mereka lakukan? Yang benar saja!"

"Gila! Aku harus ikut menghajar Nanman-nanman itu!"

Bahkan, walikota itupun ikut bersuara. Yah, dia juga termasuk salah satu ayah yang anaknya diculik. "Ketidakadilan seperti itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi! Kita harus bertindak!"

Seharusnya, kupikir bukan usul yang bagus untuk melibatkan orang-orang itu juga. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu pasti berpikir yang sama denganku. Tetapi dengan segera Zhao Yun sudah mengangguk, dan menjawab mereka terlebih dahulu. "Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi!"

Aku langsung menarik tangan Zhao Yun. "Zhao Yun! Tidak perlu melibatkan orang-orang sebanyak ini! Pasti Lu Xun tahu apa yang dia lakukan!"

Dengan cepat Zhao Yun melepaskan diri dariku, nyaris mendorongku. "Kau orang Wu, tentu tidak tahu keresahan kami! Suku Nanman ini sudah sejak dulu suka mencari gara-gara di Shu ini! Lu Xun juga orang Wu, tentu tidak tahu permasalahannya!" Dan dengan begitu, dia pergi, diikuti bapak-bapak dari desa ini yang sudah memanggul senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, kalian tidak ikut?" Tanyaku melihat mereka berdua yang cuma menatap kepergian orang-orang itu dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak berusaha mengejar mereka.

Keduanya menggeleng. "Kau tadi tidak melihat Lu Xun, sih. Benar-benar gila Zhao Yun melakukan itu." Jawab Jiang Wei. "Lu Xun kelihatan marah sekali, belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya Lu Xun semarah itu. Entah marah pada siapa sebenarnya. Sekarang Zhao Yun malah mencoba ikut campur."

Yan Lu mendesah. "Kupikir sebaiknya kita tidak ikut-ikut."

Akhirnya, aku sendiri juga hanya bisa diam saja, tidak melakukan apapun selain menunggu.

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Aku berlari menembus hutan Wu Xi ini, untuk kembali ke perkemahan itu. Tujuanku cuma satu, menemukan Lu Xun dan kemudian memberikan Meng Huo serta kawanannya itu balasan yang setimpal! Sial! Kalau begini, aku jadi menyesal telah meninggalkan Lu Xun seorang diri di sana. Bagaimana kalau nanti saat kembali, hanya ada Lu Xun seorang yang di sana, sementara orang-orang Nanman itu sudah tidak ada? Dan bagaimana kalau suatu saat mereka berbuat onar seperti ini lagi?

Sial! Sial! Lu Xun itu...! Iya, iya! Aku sadar kalau dia itu Phoenix, tetapi kalau melepaskan Meng Huo begitu saja, bukankah sangat amat tidak bijaksana? Parah sekali dia! Pokoknya aku hanya tahu untuk berlari secepat-cepatnya saja. Ada berapa orang di belakangku yang mengikutiku, atau mereka bisa menyusulku atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang penting aku harus cepat sampai di sana!

Tak berapa lama, kami tiba di tempat itu. Pintu bagian utara kubuka, tetapi terkunci! Terkunci dengan erat! Aku segera berlari ke segala pintu yang lain, namun hasilnya sama saja! Semuanya terkunci!

"_Xiansheng_!" Walikota itu memanggilku. "Bagaimana ini? Seluruh tempt ini dikunci! Kita tidak bisa masuk!"

Ugh... Lu Xun, apalagi yang kau lakukan sekarang? Sampai-sampai mengunci tempat ini! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menggunakan tombakku untuk menusuk tembok dari kayu tersebut. Tembok itu langsung berlubang, dan aku tanpa buang waktu lagi melihat ke dalam.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat dua orang sedang berdiri dalam posisi bertarung, sementara orang yang lainnya masih duduk dengan tubuh terikat. Bahkan dari kejauhan sini aku bisa tahu bahwa yang bertarung adalah Lu Xun dan Meng Huo. Hebatnya, keadaan Meng Huo sekarang jauh dari kemenangan. Dia terjatuh dan berusaha untuk bangkit sementara Lu Xun masih berdiri dengan tenang. Padahal, dilihat darimanapun, kemampuan bertarung Lu Xun tentunya jauh dibawah Meng Huo!

"Kau sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi?" Tanya Lu Xun setengah membentak. Suaranya terdengar rendah dan gelap, tersirat kemarahan yang dalam dan tak terbendung di dalamnya.

"Ugh..." Meng Huo menggeram. Kepala suku bertubuh raksasa itu dengan cepat bangkit kembali, kemudian menerjang ke arah Lu Xun dengan kalap bukan main! "Kurang ajar! Kubunuh kau!"

Tetapi Lu Xun jauh lebih cepat daripada Meng Huo. Laki-laki Wu itu menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya untuk bersalto ke belakang Meng Huo. Dengan demikian sekarang Meng Huo membelakanginya! Pedangnya itu sekarang sudah menyentuh leher kepala suku Nanman itu.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Lu Xun bisa menang! Pertama, Lu Xun punya kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa meski kekuatan fisiknya sama sekali tidak! Apalagi, dia adalah seorang ahli strategi, tentunya bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang mengecoh lawan! Tidak heran Lu Xun bisa menang.

Dan yang kedua... Lu Xun bisa menang karena... tentunya terdorong oleh kemarahannya...

Benar juga...! Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Yang tadi disandera itu adalah anak-anak, bukan? Dan Lu Xun sangat amat dekat dengan anak-anak, bahkan rasanya dia sayang pada anak-anak itu meski belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Lagipula, salah satu di antara mereka adalah Jiang Wei! Mana mungkin sekarang Lu Xun dengan mudahnya melepaskan Meng Huo?

"Kau masih belum menyerah juga rupanya..." Geram Lu Xun. Sementara Meng Huo masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sangking terkejutnya, Lu Xun sudah menusukkan pedangnya itu! Kukira, saat itulah Meng Huo akan tewas. Tetapi rupanya aku salah besar! Lu Xun tidak menusuk leher Meng Huo melainkan sikunya!

"ITU UNTUK JIANG WEI!" Seru Lu Xun kuat-kuat.

Suara itu...

Erangan Meng Huo sepertinya tidak lebih keras, tidak lebih kuat, dan tidak lebih penuh rasa sakit daripada seruan Lu Xun! Aku yang melihatnya seketika terhenyak. Lu Xun...! Lu Xun yang selama ini kukenal sebagai laki-laki yang lembut dan tidak pernah bisa marah kecuali pada Yaoguai, Lu Xun yang sukanya bermain dengan anak-anak, rupanya dia bisa berseru penuh kemarahan seperti itu!

Namun, di dalam suara itu, aku tidak hanya menemukan kemarahan saja. Aku menemukan perasaan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Juga... juga kesakitan yang luar biasa...!

Seolah-olah... seolah-olah yang tadi disiksa oleh Meng Huo adalah Lu Xun sendiri! Tapi... bagaimana bisa...!

Lu Xun tidak berhenti hanya sampai di situ. Dengan cepat ia mencabut pedangnya, kemudian menusukkannya pada siku Meng Huo yang satunya! Baru kali ini akhirnya aku melihat, keadaan keduanya tidak baik-baik saja. Pelipis Lu Xun terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, begitu juga dengan lengan kanannya. Tetapi Meng Huo lebih parah lagi. Selain sikunya, kakinya sepertinya sudah terkena sambaran pedang Lu Xun, begitu juga dengan lehernya.

Pada akhirnya, Meng Huo terjatuh. Kepala suku Nanman itu melihat Lu Xun siap menusukkan pedangnya lagi ke arahnya.

"_XIANSHENG_! JANGAN!"

Tetapi Lu Xun sudah tidak mendengar lagi. Bahkan dari kejauhan saja, aura kemarahannya sudah memenuhi tempat ini. Kalau aura kemarahannya itu adalah api sungguhan, maka pasti hutan Wu Xi yang sebesar ini sudah terbakar habis seluruhnya!

Ini... benar-benar...!

Aku selama ini tidak pernah melihat kemarahan Phoenix... Rupanya Phoenix itu bukan hanya lembut dan pemaaf saja sifatnya. Tetapi kemarahannya bisa seperti api yang menghanguskan!

"Uwah! Rupanya laki-laki itu benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan!" Seorang bapak berseru.

"Tapi aku belum puas jika belum menghajar Nanman-nanman sialan itu!"

Aku tidak mendengarkan komentar-komentar itu lagi, melainkan menatap kembali ke pertarungan yang sudah jelas hasilnya itu. Lu Xun mencabut pedangnya sembari mendengar seruan kesakitan Meng Huo. Nafas Lu Xun sendiri memburu, penuh dengan kemarahan. Kalau saja aku ada di sana dan melihat mata emas Lu Xun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku nanti. Pasti mata emas yang biasanya penuh keteduhan itu seperti api yang berkilat-kilat sekarang.

"Kau... kau telah menyiksa Jiang Wei... Huiyue... semua anak-anak itu...!" Lu Xun menuding sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Heran, sekarang orang-orang itu benar-benar diam dan bergidik ketakutan, bahkan termasuk Meng Huo! Tidak seperti ketika bersamaku dan Yan Lu, orang-orang itu tidak ada yang berani melontarkan ejekan lagi. "APA TUJUANMU SEBENARNYA!"

Kalau tadi Meng Huo tidak menjawab karena ingin membuatku dan Yan Lu marah, sekarang ia tidak menjawab karena takut. Dan percaya atau tidak, ini memang benar. Aku hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya. Bahkan orang-orang di belakangku sekarang juga. Pada saat yang sama, entah benar atau tidak, tempat ini semakin panas, seolah-olah memang ada api yang berkobar-kobar siap melahap habis segala yang ada di sini. Apakah matahari yang sekarang tepat di atas kepala kami itu makin panas cahayanya?

Saat mataku kembali, aku seperti tidak melihat Lu Xun lagi. Setidaknya, aku tidak melihat Lu Xun yang lembut itu lagi. Lu Xun yang kulihat sekarang seperti hewan terluka.

Dan memang dia terluka. Maksudku, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang terluka karena pertarungan itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain juga.

Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tahu ini karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Meng Huo... akan kuberitahu satu hal..." Ucap Lu Xun. "Kau mengatakanku seperti perempuan saat aku menangisi Jiang Wei dan anak-anak itu, bukan? Dengar baik-baik...!" Kali ini, Lu Xun menghujamkan pedangnya sekali lagi, dan mengenai kaki Meng Huo! "Apapun yang kau lakukan pada Jiang Wei, atau pada anak-anak itu, semuanya seperti kau lakukan padaku!"

Aku terhenyak.

Perkataan itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti...

Dan Meng Huo pasti juga tidak. Bahkan mungkin dia tidak mendengarnya.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Meng Huo meronta kesakitan saat Lu Xun dengan cepat mencabut pedangnya. Kemarahan itu rupanya tidak kunjung pudar. Jadi... inilah yang terjadi pada Lu Xun kalau orang-orang yang disayanginya, Jiang Wei dan semua anak-anak itu, disakiti. "_Xiansheng_! Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku kapok!"

Lu Xun menggenggam pedangnya lebih erat lagi. "Kau sekarang meronta-ronta padaku. Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan bentakan kuat. "Apa saat anak-anak itu meronta-ronta padamu, kau melepaskan mereka?"

Meng Huo tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Tunggu sebentar... aku yakin ini tidak akan baik-baik saja! Maksudku, yang terjadi sekarang bukankah Lu Xun sedang memaksa Meng Huo bicara? Ini... tidak boleh! Ada sebuah peraturan di Shu yang mengatakan bahwa siapapun tidak boleh menyiksa orang lain untuk membuatnya bicara, tidak peduli sebrengsek atau sebiadab apapun orang itu! Dan yang Lu Xun lakukan sekarang...!

Aku... aku harus mencegahnya bertindak lebih jauh!

"_Xiansheng-xiansheng_ sekalian!" Seruku pada mereka. "Sepertinya kita harus menghentikan ini! Tolong bantu saya mendobrak pintu!"

"Apa?" Seorang bapak membentak "Kenapa harus dihentikan? Yang dilakukan temanmu itu tepat!"

Aku segera membalas dengan tak kalah sengit. "Tapi... orang Nanman itu tidak untuk diperlakukan sesukanya! Kalau tidak dibunuh, dia harus diserahkan pada yang berwajib!" Seruku. Pada akhirnya, orang-orang itu menurut juga. Mereka dengan segera membantuku mendobrak pintu itu sampai akhirnya terbuka.

Tentu saja melihat ini semuanya kaget bukan main. Lu Xun menoleh ke belakang, dan saat itulah matanya bersirobok dengan mataku.

Hanya untuk sekilas, aku melihat matanya yang penuh amarah, namun segera berubah lagi saat saat melihatku. Terutama saat mendengar kata-kataku. "Lu Xun! Kau gila!" Seruku sekuat yang aku bisa. Lu Xun hanya menatapku dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak bisa kubaca. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lu Xun hanya membuang muka, melihat ke arah lain. Jawabannya terdengar tenang, tetapi dingin dan tajam menusuk. "_Wan huo zi fen-_Siapa yang berani bermain dengan api, maka dia akan terbakar."

Atas jawaban ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Seorang _xiansheng_ di belakangku menyahut. "Benar! Benar itu! Memang penjahat seperti mereka ini harus mati!"

"Bahkan sebaiknya anak buahnya juga menerima hukuman yang sama!" Seorang yang lain menambahkan.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan mataku jatuh ke tanah, kemudian memandang Meng Huo yang masih meraung-raung kesakitan, dengan seluruh anak buahnya memohonkan ampun untuknya. Keadaan Meng Huo sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dari tadi saat pertama aku menangkapnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, kan? Tapi kenapa... Lu Xun masih bisa melakukan itu? Aku saja kasihan melihat Meng Huo sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya Lu Xun juga?

Dia itu... Phoenix, kan? Kenapa sekarang sifat-sifatnya yang dulu kulihat itu tidak ada lagi?

"Lu Xun..." Tanganku mengepal, tetapi benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mataku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau... Kau benar-benar kejam!"

Awalnya kukira Lu Xun pasti akan terkejut mendenga perkataanku. Bukankah Lu Xun selama ini adalah orang yang lembut dan baik hati sekali? Pasti sebelumnya tidak ada yang mengatakan hal ini padanya, dan akulah yang pertama mengatakannya. Aku... aku yang dipanggilnya sebagai teman... sebagai sahabat...!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan tersebersit di kepalaku.

Tetapi rupanya reaksi Lu Xun sangat berbeda dari yang kukira. Lu Xun tetap diam. Hanya menghela nafas! Seolah dia tahu bahwa aku akan mengatakan hal ini padanya! Mungkinkah itu sebabnya dia tidak terkejut? Karena dia adalah temanku, sahabatku sendiri, maka dia adalah yang paling dekat denganku, dan tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku! Untuk sesaat, Lu Xun menoleh ke arahku. Memang benar dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa...

Tetapi tatapan matanya seperti bertanya, 'kenapa kau tidak mengerti aku?'

Pada kenyataannya, memang aku tidak mengerti dia sedikitpun.

Lu Xun memang tidak terkejut saat aku mengucapkannya. Malah orang-orang itulah yang terkejut.

"_Xiansheng_, menurut saya, itu sama sekali bukan kekejaman! Itu hukuman setimpal!"

"Ya! Seharusnya bajingan seperti itu juga disiksa sampai mati! Biar tahu rasa."

Lu Xun masih juga memandangku, seolah mengamati. Dia sama sekali tidak berkata, 'tuh, kan? Yang aku lakukan memang benar' atau 'Zhao Yun, semua orang setuju padaku'. Pokoknya dia benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun! Cuma diam! Diam dan memberikan tatapan mengamati saja. Beradu dengan mata emasnya yang seperti itu, aku tidak punya nyali...!

Sesudah keheningan yang seperti keabadian, aku melihat Lu Xun menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, kemudian berbalik. Dia berlutut di sebelah Meng Huo, kemudian meletakkan satu tangannya di atas bahunya. Dan saat itulah, tubuh keduanya bercahaya!

Lu Xun... menyembuhkan Meng Huo? Apa maksudnya sekarang?

Aku yang tahu bahwa Lu Xun adalah Phoenix saja begini terkejut. Apalagi orang-orang itu semua! Mereka tidak hanya terkejut melihat tindakan Lu Xun yang sama sekali jauh dari dugaan mereka, tetapi juga terkejut saat menemukan bahwa Lu Xun adalah Phoenix! Dan Meng Huo adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang setengah mati terkejutnya itu.

Meng Huo mencoba menegakkan punggungnya, dan ia lebih dari sekedar berhasil. Dengan mata penuh tatapan bertanya, Meng Huo menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. Sekarang, kemarahan di mata Lu Xun itu mulai memudar. "_X-xiansheng...?_"

Lu Xun berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi kali ini. Lu Xun mengibaskan tangannya sekali, dan entah bagaimana pada tali-tali yang mengikat prajurit-prajurit Nanman itu tersulut api kecil yang seketika memutuskannya! Lu Xun... membebaskan orang-orang Nanman itu?

Mereka menatap dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya, tetapi juga rasa lega dan berterima kasih yang luar biasa. Meng Huo yang berada paling dekat dengan Lu Xun masih saja tidak bisa berdiri sangking takjubnya. Malah sekarang ia berkowtow berkali-kali! "_Xiansheng_! Terima kasih banyak! Aku ber_kowtow_! Aku ber_kowtow_!" Serunya berulang-ulang. "_Xiansheng_! Aku memang bersalah dan pantas dihukum! Kenapa tiba-tiba bermurah hati?"

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Namun aku melihat sebuah perubahan drastis. Mata Lu Xun yang tadi berkilat-kilat oleh amarah itu sekarang tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanya matanya yang sendu dan lembut itu, penuh dengan rasa lega. Di bibirnya sekarang tersungging seulas senyum tipis.

Baru saja Lu Xun akan mengatakan sesuatu, seorangh bapak menyahut dengan keras bukan main. Penuh rasa tidak puas.

"Hei! Kau! Kenapa menyembuhkan orang itu lagi? Konyol sekali!" Serunya sambil menuding. Tetapi Lu Xun sama sekali tidak terintimidasi, malah dengan tenangnya sekarang membantu Meng Huo berdiri. Aku yang melihatnya sampai membisu, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Bahkan menenangkan orang-orang yang tidak puas itu saja aku tidak bisa!

"A-apa? Tadi sudah bagus-bagus!"

"Tinggal kau bunuh orang itu! Tapi sekarang kau malah menyembuhkannya!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yang menjadi jawaban mereka hanyalah suara yang tenang saja. Yang sangking tenangnya akan membuat siapapun frustrasi. "Dia sudah tidak akan melakukan kesalahannya lagi. Untuk apa membunuhnya?" Tanya Lu Xun.

Lu Xun, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu...

Si walikota terlihat tidak puas bukan main. "Yang dia lakukan pada anak-anak itu sungguh keterlaluan! Dan sekarang kau melepaskannya semudah itu?" Tidak heran ia kalap bukan buatan. Anaknya adalah salah satu korban dari penculikan itu. Tentu dia bisa merasakannya.

Tapi... bukankah tadi Lu Xun juga bilang, apapun yang Meng Huo lakukan pada anak-anak itu, dia sendiri merasakannya juga?

Lu Xun menjawab, masih tetap tenang. Tapi aku tahu lebih dari sekedar itu! Aku sudah bersamanya cukup lama. Jadi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengatakan Lu Xun tenang sekarang. Pas perasaannya sedang campur aduk, tetapi bisa dengan luar biasanya mengatur emosinya. "Apa kau tidak lihat anak-anak itu sekarang sudah sembuh seluruhnya?" Tanyanya balik. "Seperti anak-anak itu sudah sembuh, kini penjahat ini pun sembuh, bukan? Apa bedanya?"

"Tidak bisa! Penjahat seperti dia harus disiksa. Baru dibunuh atas kejahatannya! Bukankah itu yang dilakukannya pada anak-anak kami?" Seorang lain ikut mendukung walikota tersebut. Sekarang keadaan menjadi heboh bukan main. Semua menyuarakan protesnya.

Dan aku? Aku masih terlalu tertegun untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Benar! Benar! Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, atau melakukannya setengah-setengah, lebih baik kami yang menghukumnya!" Seru seorang yang lain.

Sampai di sini, baru Lu Xun bersuara. "Baiklah."

Cuma itu? Yang dikatakan Lu Xun cuma kalimat pendek itu? Dan dia sekarang berjalan minggir?

Tapi, yang lebih aneh dari Lu Xun adalah orang-orang itu sendiri. Sesudah melihat Lu Xun berkata begitu dan menyingkir, justru mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Aku... aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya! Lagipula, kenapa mereka ini terlihat tidak berani dengan Lu Xun, ya...?

"Tapi kalau kau ingin menyiksanya sampai mati, apa bedanya kau dengan dia yang sudah menyiksa anak-anak kalian?"

Pertanyaan Lu Xun itu benar-benar menusuk.

Orang-orang itu menggeram marah dengan kesal. Senjata yang sudah mereka bawa itu sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun, akhirnya mereka pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang ke Wu Ling dengan sia-sia. Tentunya ada beberapa di antara mereka yang masih tidak terima, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan mengumpat.

Aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar. Pada akhirnya Lu Xun benar-benar melepaskan mereka. Tetapi dia sudah bilang bahwa mereka tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan mereka lagi. Selain itu, benar juga. Bukankah anak-anak itu sudah baik-baik saja sesudah Lu Xun menyembuhkan mereka?

Tempat ini benar-benar hening sekarang. Yang tersisa hanya aku yang masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Lu Xun yang terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun, serta Meng Huo yang sekarang sudah berkumpul kembali bersama anak buahnya. Orang-orang ini, meskipun mereka adalah suku liar, tetapi bisa terharu juga dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"_Xiansheng_..."

Lu Xun segera berbalik saat merasa dirinya dipanggil. Semua orang-orang Nanman itu sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa sesal, tetapi pada saat yang sama penuh rasa terima kasih. Lu Xun hanya bisa mendesah. "Hukuman itu sudah cukup untukmu. Sekarang pergilah."

Rupanya tebakanku benar. Lu Xun akan benar-benar membiarkan mereka pergi! Tetapi... kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya? Aku hanya bisa memandang orang-orang Nanman yang sekarang saling berpandang-pandangan bagaikan orang-orang bodoh dikumpulkan menjadi satu.

"A-apa...?" Tanya Meng Huo sambil mendelikkan mata.

Lu Xun berbalik. "Berhentilah melakukan kesalahan. Ingat, untuk kali ini kau dimaafkan. Tetapi berikutnya..." Kalimat itu ia biarkan menggantung begitu saja. Tidak ada lanjutannya.

"Tunggu, _xiansheng_!"

Laki-laki Wu itu berhenti, tetapi tidak berbalik atau mengatakan apapun.

Meng Huo menudingnya dengan tangan bergetar. "SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?" Tanya dengan suara keras, sangking kerasnya sampai terdengar seperti teriakan yang menggema memenuhi tempat ini. "Kau...! Kau bisa menyembuhkan Jendral Shu itu, semua anak-anak itu, bahkan aku...!" Akhirnya, Lu Xun berbalik. "Kau juga... memaafkanku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Selalu. Lu Xun tidak akan begitu bermurah hati memberikan jawaban secara gamblang, melainkan balik bertanya. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau...!" Meng Huo masih tidak bisa membendung rasa terkejutnya. " jangan-jangan... Phoenix!"

Lu Xun tidak menjawab iya, tetapi juga tidak menjawab tidak. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memberikan jawaban penuh tanda tanya saja. "Yang pasti, aku juga ada di sini saat kemarin malam kau menyayat-nyayat tubuh itu. Juga ketika para prajurit Shu menyiksa anak-anak di Nanman..."

APA?

Jadi... yang dikatakan Meng Huo tadi itu memang benar...?

"Berarti... yang dikatakan Jendral Shu itu benar!" Seru Meng Huo. "P-phoenix itu... benar-benar datang...!"

Meskipun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, aku melihat airmata yang mengalir di pipi Lu Xun. Hanya setetes saja, tetapi sudah menceritakan semua perasaannya. "Jiang Wei sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku." Katanya. "Jangan pernah berbuat seperti yang sekarang kau lakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak bohong saat berkata kalau aku merasakan kesakitan mereka juga."

Meng Huo jatuh berlutut sambil menggerung-gerung memukul tanah. Kemungkinan besar karena menyesal. Para anak buahnya ada yang mendukungnya, tetapi juga ada yang menangis. Yang jelas, sesudah itu Lu Xun tidak banyak bicara lagi. Ia hanya berjalan berbalik meninggalkan mereka dan melewatiku begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pada akhirnya, aku juga hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Lu Xun!" Panggilku, kemudian mengikuti kecepatan kakinya sehingga berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau melepaskan bandit itu begitu saja? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan kejahatan itu lagi?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak akan."

Selalu! Selalu jawaban seperti itu, bukan? Kali ini, melihatnya yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku, aku mencengkram kedua lengan atasnya dengan sepasang tanganku kuat-kuat. "Itu tidak bisa menjadi jaminan! Kau jangan sembarangan, Lu Xun!" Seruku sambil menatap wajahnya tajam-tajam.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang mengataiku kejam, Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut. Sisa-sisa airmata yang tadi sempat mengalir di pipinya masih kentara. "Tetapi asal tahu saja, aku menyembuhkannya bukan karena perkataanmu itu. Memang hal itu yang akan kulakukan sejak awal."

Aku tetap saja tidak bisa menerima perkataannya! Sekali lagi aku berseru tepat di depan wajahnya. Aku tahu mungkin aku terlalu kasar, tetapi aku memang tidak puas padanya! "Kau seharusnya tidak melepaskannya begitu mudah, meski sudah menghukumnya begitu!" Seruku.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaannya benar-benar bodoh! "Tentu saja menghukum matinya! Dengan begitu, jumlah pemberontak sepertinya akan makin berkurang!"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu pada diriku. Sesudah itu, dia menghela nafas. "Kalau dia tidak menjadi bandit lagi, apa jumlahnya tidak berkurang?"

Aku tersekiap.

"I-itu..." Tanpa kusadari, genggaman tanganku melonggar. Sesudah itu, dengan mudahnya Lu Xun melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari tempat perkemanan Nanman itu.

Dia berhenti sejenak, memandang ke atas. "Yang harus dimusnahkan adalah kejahatan, bukan penjahat." Gumamnya.

Mungkin itu memang benar.

Tetapi aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya! Lu Xun... bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan Meng Huo semudah itu? Gila sekali! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, keanehan itu tidak sampai di sana! Sebelumnya, Lu Xun bahkan bertarung dengan Meng Huo, dan sepertinya berniat menghabisinya! Kenapa ia bisa berubah-ubah seperti ini!

Sekarang, aku sendiri bertanya-tanya seperti Meng Huo.

Siapa Lu Xun ini sebenarnya? Tindakannya benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak, dan sama sekali jauh dari pikiranku! Orang seperti ini...!

"Zhao Yun," Lu Xun berbalik menatapku. Mata emasnya memandang lurus padaku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku justru tidak ingin dipandangi olehnya sekarang! Yang di depanku bukan Lu Xun yang aku kenal, melainkan seorang yang sangat asing! "Jiang Wei berkata padaku ada seorang anak yang hilang. Katanya kemarin orang-orang Nanman itu telah menyiksanya habis-habisan. Aku akan mencarinya dulu, ya?"

Aku hanya membuang muka saja. Enggan mengatakan apapun.

Lu Xun pasti sedih dan heran bukan main.

Tetapi dia tidak menantikan jawabaku lagi. Sekarang ia mengibas-ngibaskan semak-semak yang ada di sekitar hutan itu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Yang jelas, aku enggan membantunya. Yang kulakukan hanya mengamatinya saja.

"Ya Tian...!"

Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada Lu Xun lagi. Tetapi saat itu berbalik, dengan tubuh seorang anak di atas tangannya, aku tidak bisa tidak akhirnya menoleh juga ke arahnya. Anak itu tidak sadarkan diri Lu Xun berjalan mendekat ke arahku, dan tanpa kusadari kakiku berjalan menjauhinya. "Zhao Yun!" Panggilnya. Matanya nanar, dan sekali lagi ia menangis. Seharusnya aku bisa menghiburnya, tetapi aku tidak peduli lagi. "Meng Huo pasti membuang anak ini di sini karena mengiranya sudah mati. Tetapi anak ini masih bernyawa, Zhao Yun!"

Atas penjelasan itu, aku hanya menjawab singkat. "Begitu?"

Sesudah dari tadi dia membuatku terkejut dengan tindakannya, sekarang gantian akulah yang membuatnya terkejut. Lu Xun pasti sadar aku menjawabnya dengan tidak bersahabat dan ketus. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Seperti biasa, Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan anak itu, kemudian anak itu terbangun.

Sekarang entah kenapa pemandangan seperti itu tidak mendatangkan ketakjuban padaku lagi.

Anak itu perlahan terbangun, kemudian melihat Lu Xun yang tersenyum di depannya. Aku hanya mendengus sambil meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku yakin sesudah ini Lu Xun akan memeluk anak itu, kemudian anak itu membalas pelukannya. Selalu seperti itu, kan?

"Ayo cepat! Jangan berlama-lama!" Seruku sambil terus berjalan, seketika itu membuyarkan kesenangan mereka berdua.

Aku tetap berjalan sementara Lu Xun dengan susah payah berusaha mengejarku. Tetapi dengan anak itu digendong olehnya, dan dengan lebatnya hutan ini, ia tidak bisa mengejar kecepatanku. Yang kudengar hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan pendek.

"Zhao Yun, ada apa?"

Tetapi aku tidak membalasnya.

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

AH! Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali juga!

Bahkan lebih baik dari itu, rupanya cucu dari si nenek juga ada bersama mereka! Dan dia... terlihat benar-benar baik-baik saja! Pasti Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan anak itu! Aku, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Namun, barulah dari sini kulihat dengan jelas, Lu Xun tidak terlihat sepenuhnya senang. Meski di depan anak itu ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, aku tahu mata emasnya itu menyiratkan sedikit kesedihan. Zhao Yun malah lebih aneh lagi. Sama sekali tidak tersenyum!

"Lu Xun! Zhao Yun! Kalian kembali!" Seruku menyambut mereka.

Lu Xun berlari-lari kecil. "Tentu saja!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum berpaling pada anak kecil itu. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Iya! Aku akan pulang! Lagipula, kalau tidak cepat-cepat, _nainai_ pasti akan khawatir menungguku!"

Hahaha... pada dasarnya neneknya sudah khawatir sedari tadi. Dasar memang anak kecil, tidak sadar kalau telah membuat semua orang khawatir sampai kebakaran jenggot. Kulihat Lu Xun mengelus kepala anak kecil itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum si anak meninggalkan kami berenam. Melihat ini saja cukup membuatku tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, iya." Lu Xun tiba-tiba saja mengangetkan kami semua. "Aku... ingin memohon sesuatu..."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu?"

Laki-laki Wu itu menunduk dalam-dalam, sebelum mengatakannya. "Aku tahu kalian semua benar-benar lelah. Tetapi bisakah kita meninggalkan kota ini sekarang?" Pintanya dengan nada memohon.

APA? Tentu saja ini membuat kami kaget, kecewa, dan kesal bukan main! Bukan hanya aku yang dua malam ini sama sekali tidak tidur, tetapi juga yang lainnya baru saja menempuh perjalanan berat dari Pei Ling ke Wu Ling dan ditambah semalaman tidak tidur juga! Sekarang Lu Xun ingin kita meninggalkan kota ini sekarang. Apa maksudnya itu?

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali marah dan menumpahkan kekesalan padanya. Tetapi aku tahu kalau Lu Xun melakukan sesuatu, pasti ada alasannya. Yan Lu langsung bertanya. "Tapi... kenapa Lu Xun?" Tanyanya. "Kau tidak lelah? Bukankah sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu?"

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian matanya berpindah sedikit menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang agak jauh di belakang kami. Saat aku menoleh, baru aku sadar bahwa orang-orang itu menatap kami dengan sinis! Pikir-pikir, benar juga! Tadi kulihat orang-orang itu sampai di kota ini terlebih dahulu. Lalu saat aku bertanya tentang Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun, mereka tidak menjawab malah menatap kami dengan ketus.

Pasti tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Dan yang lebih aneh, sekarang yang menatap dengan tatapan sinis begitu kepada Lu Xun bukan hanya orang-orang itu saja. Tetapi Zhao Yun juga.

Ini...

... ada apa sebenarnya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu Xun! Katakan saja!" Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya. Lu Xun menatapku sekilas sebelum senyum tipis mengiasi wajahnya. "Kita kan teman!"

Sambil berkata begitu, aku menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun sekilas. Sudah kuduga, Zhao Yun memandangku dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak enak itu. Sejujurnya, aku sengaja berkata demikian. Lu Xun menganggap Zhao Yun teman terbaiknya! Sekarang, kenapa sepertinya Zhao Yun tidak peduli malah marah pada Lu Xun?

"Ceritanya panjang..." Jawab Lu Xun sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Akan kuceritakan sambil kita berjalan, ya? Ya?" Dengan senyumnya yang polos begitu, siapa yang bisa berkata tidak? Akhirnya, aku cuma bisa menghela nafas saja, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Kami berenam keluar dari gerbang kota, kemudian menunggangi kuda kami masing-masing, baru sesudah itu memulai perjalanan kami lagi.

Aku meraih peta yang terselip di pelana kudaku, kemudian membukanya.

"Sesudah kota ini, kita akan sampai ke kota Han Shou." Aku memberi pengumuman. "Kota Han Shou adalah kota perbatasan antara Shu dan Wu. Sesampainya di sana, kita bisa beristirahat."

"Jangan katakan kalau kita harus melewati hutan belantara lagi..." Yan Lu mendesah.

"Untungnya tidak!" Sahutku. "Kita hanya perlu menyusuri Sungai Yuan yang berakhir di Danau Dong Ting. Yang perlu kita lalui hanyalah padang rumput saja."

Lu Xun mangut-mangut mengerti. "Han Shou..." Gumamnya. "Berarti sesudah itu kita akan masuk ke Chang Sha."

"Berarti kita sudah hampir masuk ke daerah Wu!" Imbuh Zhou Ying. "Aku tak sabar pulang ke Jian Ye!"

Sebelum kami tenggelam dalam keheningan lagi, aku menanyakan sesuatu yang masih mengganggu pikiranku. Kudekatkan kudaku mendekati Lu Xun, baru sesudah itu bertanya. Kupikir ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin Lu Xun bicarakan pada siapapun, jadi aku bertanya diam-diam. "Lu Xun," Dia menoleh. "Kau belum beritahu alasan kenapa kita harus cepat keluar dari Wu Ling..."

Sialnya, Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, dan juga Huiyue yang dipangku oleh Lu Xun, semuanya mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku yakin Zhao Yun juga, tetapi dia pasti tidak mau tahu. Ah, sudahlah! Kalau dia juga seperti itu, aku makin kesal padanya! Bikin sedih orang lain saja!

"Iya, Lu Xun..." Gumam Zhou Ying pelan. "Ada apa sebenarnya...?"

Yan Lu menoleh ke belakang sekali, memandang ke kota yang makin jauh itu. "Apa ini karena kau..." Suaranya makin pelan. "... melepaskan orang-orang Nanman itu?"

Lu Xun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Yan Lu. Rupanya tebakan Yan Lu itu benar sekali, melihat reaksi Lu Xun yang terkejut bukan buatan. Oh! Jadi itu, yang dilakukan Lu Xun?

Benar ternyata perkataan Zhao Yun. Lu Xun benar-benar melepaskan orang-orang Nanman itu! Aku mendengus keras. Pantas saja Zhao Yun kesal pada Lu Xun! Jangankan Zhao Yun, aku juga kesal setengah mati dengan Lu Xun kalau begini ceritanya! Apa maksudnya Lu Xun melepaskan orang-orang itu dengan mudahnya? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai berulah lagi?

Laki-laki Wu itu mengangguk lesu. Sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu lagi.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti akan marah sekali padaku, sama seperti orang-orang itu juga..." Lu Xun mendesah. "Tapi... aku punya alasan..."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku dan Yan Lu hampir bersamaan.

Lalu Lu Xun menceritakan semua kejadiannya dari awal sampai akhir. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil berusaha menempatkan diri pada posisinya. Sebenarnya ini juga hal yang rumit... Tidak mungkin kan Lu Xun membunuh Meng Huo saat itu juga? Jangankah Lu Xun, saat pertarungan pertama kali melawan Meng Huo, Perdana Mentri juga tidak membunuhnya. Dan Lu Xun juga berkata, alasan dia tidak mau menangkap Meng Huo adalah karena tidak mau mengambil resiko para penduduk Wu Ling yang akan membunuh Meng Huo dan seluruh anak buahnya. Kupikir dia benar juga.

Lagipula, satu hal yang aku yakini, entah kenapa setiap orang yang bertemu dengan Lu Xun pasti berubah. Dan Meng Huo bukan pengecualian.

"Tapi, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu..." Lanjut Lu Xun lagi. "Aku juga tidak berani melakukan itu karena orang-orang Nanman tidak masuk dalam daerah Wu, sehingga aku jelas tahu tidak untuk ikut campur." Katanya. "Nantinya sesudah kembali ke Cheng Du, Perdana Mentri harus diberitahu mengenai masalah ini."

"Hmmm..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Menurutmu, Lu Xun, apakah kami perlu memagari daerah Nanman agar mereka tidak berani-beraninya melewati daerah Shu lagi? Untuk mencegah hal-hal seperti ini terjadi di masa depan?" Tanyaku. "Atau apakah menurutmu lebih baik kami langsung menyerang Nanman habis-habisan saja?"

Lu Xun berpikir sejenak, kepalanya tertunduk. "Sejujurnya, Jiang Wei, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa menghabisi sekelompok pemberontak sampai musnah adalah cara yang baik. Kurasa Meng Huo dapat ditaklukkan dengan cara baik-baik, menunjukkan kemurahan hati dan membuatnya menyesal kemudian menyerah tanpa syarat..." Suaranya perlahan makin pelan dan makin pelan, sebelum kemudian ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu dan menoleh ke arahku. "Ah! Tapi, aku yakin Perdana Mentri jauh lebih tahu daripada aku!" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!"

Aku dan Yan Lu saling berpandangan. "Benar juga..."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ini dengan santai dan tanpa beban. Yan Lu menyarankan agar begitu menjelang senja, kami sudah berhenti dan beristirahat, dengan begitu akan menambah waktu istirahat kami semua. Usul itu kami terima dengan baik. Jadi, yang kami lakukan selama perjalanan hanya bercanda tanpa mendiskusikan sesuatu yang terlalu berat. Yah, semuanya kelihatan bergembira kecuali Zhao Yun dan Huiyue. Kalo Zhao Yun, semua juga sudah mengerti kenapa. Kalau Huiyue... hmmm... pasti dia masih bersalah karena masalah hari ini...

Semakin berjalan, pohon-pohon yang biasanya kutemui di Shu, pohon buah Dao misalnya, semakin jarang saja kulihat. Sebentar lagi kami akan masuk ke Wu. Wah, sejujurnya aku sama sekali belum pernah ke Wu! Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kerajaan yang begitu seringnya membuat Lu Xun merasa kangen dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Sesudah melewati Han Shou yang merupakan kota perbatasan, kami akan masuk ke Wu!

Kira-kira jam lima sore, kami sudah berhenti dan beristirahat. Dari sini, sementara di belakang kami terdapat pepohonan yang cukup rimbun, di depan kami terdapat sungai Yuan yang airnya memantulkan cahaya matahari senja. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat enak dipandang!

Aku duduk di sebelah Lu Xun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon sambil memeluk lutut. Matanya memandang ke arah sungai yang jernih itu. "Akhirnya..." Gumamnya, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau padaku. "Sesudah waktu yang sangat panjang, aku pulang..."

"Kau pasti senang sekali..." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Dia membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Tak lama kemudian, kami berenam sudah duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang menerangi langit malam sambil menikmati bekal.

Eh... tunggu. Berenam?

"Nggg..." Zhou Ying berhenti makan. "Bekalnya kelebihan.."

Kami semua mulai awas, sampai Lu Xun terperanjat kaget. "Mana Huiyue?"

Celaka! Ternyata anak itu memang tidak ada! Ya Tian... Apa dia tidak puas sudah hilang sekali, lantas sekarang perlu hilang lagi? Anak satu ini benar-benar merepotkan saja!

Tepat sekali sebelum aku dan Lu Xun siap-siap berdiri untuk mencarinya, aku mendengar sebuah suara kecil dari balik pepohonan lembat. Suara kecil yang nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku di sini, _gege_... _jiejie_..."

Kami menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, menemukan Huiyue sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Dia perlahan, dengan takut-takut, berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Entah apa lagi yang anak kecil itu lakukan. Semakin dekat dengan kami, semakin jelas terlihat di dalam genggaman tangannya terdapat beberapa batang ranting pohon yang panjang dan bercabang-cabang. Hah? Apa Huiyue ingin menambah kayu bakar? Kupikir sama sekali tidak perlu...

Dan ternyata, memang Huiyue tidak melakukannya. Dia mendekati Lu Xun dengan takut-takut, wajahnya menunduk dalam-dalam. Lu Xun memiringkan kepala karena bingung, sebentar melihat wajah Huiyue, sebentar melihat batang-batang kayu panjang yang terdapat di tangan anak itu. Aku ingin sekali bertanya darimana saja dia, tetapi sepertinya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Huiyue terus berjalan, sampai kira-kira terpisah dua langkah dari Lu Xun.

"Lu _gege_...!" Betapa kagetnya kami semua saat tiba-tiba Huiyue menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kedua lutut di depan Lu Xun. Kedua tangannya menengadah menyerahkan ranting-ranting pohon itu. "Lu _gege_, aku tahu aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar! Dahulu, di Zaman Negara-negara Berperang, Lian Po menyadari kesalahannya pada Lin Xiangru dan lantas membawa ranting-ranting pohon dan meminta hukuman dari Lin Xiangru atas kesalahannya! _Fu jing qinzui_-Membawa ranting dan meminta pukulan."

Huiyue... Meminta seperti itu pada Lu Xun? Sungguh, aku berani membayar apapun demi bisa tahu perasaan Lu Xun sekarang.

Anak itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tetapi itu justru membuat airmatanya berjatuhan makin deras. "Lu _gege_, aku sadar aku benar-benar-benar bersalah dan pantas dihukum!" Isaknya. Sampai di sini, Lu Xun masih belum melakukan apapun selain hanya menatapnya saja. "Aku... aku sekarang... siap menerima hukuman...!"

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas. Huiyue ini... lagaknya saja seperti Lian Po yang siap menerima hukuman. Tetapi dia kan bukan seorang jendral seperti Lian Po? Huiyue ini cuma anak kecil yang meskipun berani berkata begitu, tetapi aku yakin dia pasti takut setengah mati.

Aku yakin, Lu Xun juga tahu itu.

Perlahan tangan Lu Xun terulur, kemudian mengambil ranting-ranting itu semua. Tetapi tangan Huiyue masih saja tetap terentang ke depan, seolah memang meminta Lu Xun memukul lengannya dengan ranting-ranting itu. Huiyue tetap saja tertunduk sambil menatap rerumputan di bawahnya, sama sekali tidak berani melihat Lu Xun, tangannya sendiri, maupun ranting-ranting itu.

Lu Xun mengawali jawabannya dengan helaan nafas. "Syukurlah kau tahu itu, Huiyue..." Katanya. Huiyue tidak membalas apapun selain masih sesenggukan sendiri. "Setiap kesalahan memang harus menerima ganjarannya. Huiyue, berapa kali aku harus memukulmu?"

APAAAAAAA? Nyaris saja aku berteriak sangking terkejutnya! Lu Xun... Lu Xun benar-benar akan memukul Huiyue? Yang benar saja! Bukan hanya aku yang terkejut, tetapi juga Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying bahkan Zhao Yun sekalipun! Sekali lagi kukira Lu Xun hanya bercanda, tetapi saat kulihat wajahnya, Lu Xun kelihatan bukan main seriusnya. Dia tidak sedang main-main!

"Nggg... Lu Xun," Ujarku memanggilnya. "Yah, aku tahu kesalahan Huiyue memang sangat besar, bisa membuatnya dipukul lima puluh kali. Tapi..."

"Tapi kurasa hukuman itu sama sekali tidak penting..." Yan Lu cepat-cepat melanjutkan.

"B-benar itu!" Imbuh Zhou Ying. "Sudahlah... anggap saja semua sudah selesai, ya kan?"

Lu Xun hanya menggeleng. "Tidak bisa." Jawabnya dengan tegas. Kami sampai tertegun. "Dimana-mana, siapapun yang bersalah harus dihukum. Aku tadi saja menghukum Meng Huo. Kenapa sekarang Huiyue harus dibiarkan begitu saja?"

Kami cuma bisa berpandang-pandangan. Zhou Ying langsung menjawab. "Kalau begitu, jangan banyak-banyak, Lu Xun. Sepuluh pukulan saja..."

Sungguh aku cuma berani diam, tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Masalah seperti ini bukan keahlianku. "Tapi... yang dikatakan Lu Xun memang tidak salah." Jawab Yan Lu. "Waktu kecil pun, ketika aku melakukan kesalahan, aku juga selalu diberi hukuman. Liu Chan juga. Menurutku, keadilan memang harus diterapkan..." Suara Yan Lu makin lama makin pelan, hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Kali ini, Lu Xun berjalan satu langkah mendekati Huiyue, membuat tangis anak itu makin keras. "Tadi Jiang Wei berkata lima puluh kali pukulan, Zhou Ying berkata sepuluh." Katanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tiga puluh pukulan, Huiyue."

Huiyue mengangguk perlahan, tetapi kepalanya tetap tertunduk. Aku hanya bisa melihat kejadian ini tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Huiyue sepertinya ingin berkata pada Lu Xun agar tidak memukulnya keras-keras, atau mengurangi jumlah pukulannya. Tetapi toh Huiyue tidak mengatakan apapun. Entah karena menjaga harga diri atau sangking takutnya sampai berkata saja tidak bisa. Huiyue masih belum mengerti masalah harga diri, jadi kurasa ia pasti terlalu takut untuk berkata apapun.

"Huiyue, berdiri."

Suara Lu Xun membuat Huiyue menengadahkan kepala dengan cepat. Perlahan bocah itu berdiri, tangannya masih tetap di depan. Bahkan belum dipukul saja, Huiyue sudah menangis begitu. Entah apa jadinya kalau nanti dia sudah dipukul.

Ini aneh...

Belum pernah selama ini aku melihat Huiyue takut pada Lu Xun. Baru kali ini...

Tempat ini jadi benar-benar hening sekali. Yang kedengaran hanya suara isakkan Huiyue dan deritan kayu bakar yang makin habis oleh api unggun yang membakarnya. Lu Xun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menggenggam tangan Huiyue dan menariknya ke depan, sementara ranting-ranting itu masih berada di tangan kanannya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin berkata pada Lu Xun agar tidak meneruskan ini lagi. Tapi aku tahu Lu Xun pasti tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Huiyue..." Lu Xun membungkuk sedikit, meletakkan ranting-ranting itu di tangan Huiyue yang masih terbuka. Aku kaget. Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, dan Zhao Yun pasti juga kaget. Huiyue malah lebih kaget lagi! Sangking kagetnya Huiyue, dia sampai tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa saat Lu Xun menggenggam kedua lengan atasnya, kemudian berlutut hingga setinggi bocah itu.

"Lu _gege_...?" Huiyue mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Lu Xun menarik lengan bajunya hingga sepanjang sikunya, kemudian mengulurkan kedua di depan Huiyue. "Sekarang, Huiyue, pukullah aku dengan ranting-ranting itu tiga puluh kali."

Aku dan Zhao Yun terkesiap. Yan Lu menarik nafas sementara Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Huiyue sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Hah? Maksud Lu _gege_...?"

"Setiap kesalahan itu harus menerima hukuman, kan?"

Ranting-ranting itu saat meluncur jatuh dari tangan Huiyue. Aku tahu kenapa. Semua juga tahu. Huiyue tak mampu melakukan hal itu. Jangankan dia, kemungkinan besar tak ada satupun dari antara kami yang dapat melakukannya.

"Mana bisa aku melakukan itu, Lu _gege_?" Huiyue setengah menjerit sekarang. Airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan, entah bagaimana cara menghentikannya sekarang. Tetapi dari pada menghapusnya, Lu Xun lebih memilih untuk menggeleng dengan tegas. Kedua tangannya masih terentang di depan Huiyue.

Kenapa...? Kenapa Lu Xun melakukan itu? Apa diantara kami semua, hanya dia seorang yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Huiyue?

Tidak mungkin. Lu Xun sangat-sangat mengerti Huiyue, bahkan lebih daripada bocah itu mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Lu Xun membuka mulutnya sementara aku hanya bisa menutup mataku rapat-rapat. "Ayo, lakukan, Huiyue." Perintahnya dengan tegas. "Saat kau lari dan melempar kincir angin itu, kau tidak pikir dua kali, kan? Kenapa sekarang kau ragu-ragu?" Pertanyaan yang menusuk itu membuat isakan Huiyue makin keras, tetapi Lu Xun seolah tutup mata terhadap semua itu.

"T-tapi..." Huiyue berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dari kedua belah tangan yang kecil itulah, airmatanya menyeruak keluar. "...aku tidak bisa, Lu _gege_... sungguh aku tidak bisa..." Pintanya dengan nada mengemis.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Lu Xun tidak melakukan apapun. Matanya tetap menatap ke lantai, dengan kedua tangan terulur di depan Huiyue, siap menerima pukulan yang selayaknya sangat tidak patut untuknya itu. Hanya ada keheningan semata sementara kami semua menatap kejadian itu dengan lidah kelu tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sesudah kebisuan yang terasa seperti berabad-abad, suara Lu Xun mengisi relung-relung udara yang kosong di antara kami.

"Jiang Wei," Seketika aku memalingkan wajahku kepadanya, siap menerima perintah. Mataku seketika bertaut dengan mata emas Lu Xun yang memantulkan cahaya api unggun. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menebak perasaan apa yang ada di baliknya. Mengejutkan, bukan? Aku yang ahli strategi hasil didikan Perdana Mentri ini tidak bisa menebak pikirannya?

Tetapi bukan itu yang paling mengejutkan.

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah perintah Lu Xun sendiri.

"Bantu Huiyue..." Perintah yang mengerikan itu perlahan keluar dari mulutnya. "...melakukan tugasnya."

Aku terperanjat. Namun sudah nyaris tak menggetarkan hatiku lagi sangking banyaknya hal-hal mengejutkan yang sudah terjadi hanya dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini.

"Bagaimana...?" Aku sendiri sadar Suaraku bergetar. Percuma menoleh ke kiri kanan. Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan Zhao Yun pun pasti tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolongku. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya, Lu Xun...?" Tanyaku pasrah.

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun menghela nafas. "Anggap saja aku yang memang pantas dihukum, Jiang Wei."

Selalu begitu, kan? Jawaban yang diberikan Lu Xun sangat singkat dan sederhana. Benar-benar jawaban yang kesederhanaannya sungguh akan membuat siapapun frustrasi, dan aku bukan pengecualian. Memang benar aku berjalan mendekat, sampai berhenti di belakang Huiyue, bahkan sekarang tanggan kananku sudah menggenggam tangan kanan Huiyue yang penuh akan ranting. Namun bukan berarti aku mengerti cara melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Lu Xun..." Aku mendesah panjang. "Tidak mungkin... ada yang bisa melakukannya padamu..." Ujarku lemah sambil memandang Lu Xun yang sekarang berlutut di depanku. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, dengan kedua tangan yang masih menunggu pukulan-pukulan itu.

Benar-benar... aku tidak mengerti pikiran Lu Xun...

"Jiang Wei..." Kepalanya perlahan terangkat. "Huiyue harus dihukum, kan? Supaya dia tahu bahwa kesalahannya itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja..." Sekali lagi mataku bersirobok dengan mata Lu Xun. "Tapi aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak mau tangan Huiyue yang sangat suka menggambar dan menulis itu terluka..."

Jadi... Itukah alasannya?

Memang benar, bukankah seperti orangtua memberi hukuman pada anaknya, sekarang Lu Xun pun harus menghukum Huiyue agar ia jera?

Tapi... baru kali ini kulihat sesuatu yang ironis. Seolah melihat seorang ayah yang harusnya memukul sang anak malah menyuruh anaknya memukulinya atas kesalahan anaknya sendiri...

Karena...

Ya karena terlalu sayang...

"Sekarang, Jiang Wei..." Suaranya memenuhi relung-relung telingaku. "Anggap saja... kau sedang memukul Huiyue. Ya...?"

Mau tahu apa yang kulihat di mata Lu Xun? Mata yang demi dapat melihatnya dan tahu perasaan apa di baliknya, aku rela membayar apapun?

Aku melihat... rasa takut.

Meski Lu Xun berkata begitu tadi, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang berusaha memendam ketakutan. Tatapan mata yang jatuh Ke tanah, tetapi sesekali dengan takut-takut memandang tangannya yang masih terulur, tubuhnya yang mulai gemetaran, kakinya yang tertekuk mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Yah, persis sekali dengan wajah Huiyue yang ketakutan tadi. Benar-benar persis. Lu Xun bukan hanya tidak ingin Huiyue terluka, tetapi juga ingin bersimpati dengan ketakutannya...

Aku sampai-sampai melihatnya sebagai Huiyue sekarang. Benar-benar luar biasa sekali Lu Xun menempatkan dirinya.

Keengananku sendiri kutekan kuat-kuat. Jika Lu Xun sendiri yang meminta, bahkan sampai memohon, aku yakin dia tidak mungkin main-main. Dia pasti punya alasan yang sangat kuat. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengabulkan permintaannya yang sangat sederhana itu. Membantu Huiyue memukulnya. Itu saja. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Tangan kiriku sekarang menggenggam bahu kiri Huiyue dari belakang, sementara tangan kananku masih menggenggam tangan kanannya yang penuh ranting. Rupanya, sekujur tubuh Huiyue masih saja tetap bergetar meskipun tangannya sendiri sudah pasti bebas dari pukulan-pukulan itu.

Ranting itu, berikut tangannya, kuangkat tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian dengan kecepatan luar biasa turun dan mendarat di lengan Lu Xun yang terbuka. Ranting-ranting itu tidak hanya menyentuh tangan Lu Xun, tetapi juga melukainya.

Lu Xun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tetapi rintihannya tetap terdengar jelas di telingaku. Justru tangisan Huiyue-lah yang lebih keras, padahal dia tidak terluka apapun. Betapa inginnya aku berhenti sekarang! Namun aku harus menulikan telingaku terhadap dua orang ini.

Pemukulan itu tetap diteruskan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Yan Lu yang menutup mata erat-erat, tidak sanggup melihatnya. Zhou Ying membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya guna menahan isak tangisnya. Zhao Yun hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan kosong sangking tertegun. Namun yang paling kasihan dari semuanya tentu adalah aku sendiri. Aku dipaksa untuk terus memukuli tangan Lu Xun sekeras-kerasnya sambil mendengar tangisan Huiyue yang makin keras serta melihat Lu Xun sendiri.

Sementara Huiyue terus terisak-isak sambil memanggil 'Lu _gege_...! Lu _gege_...!', betapa aku harus menahan diri dari berteriak kuat-kuat dengan penuh kemarahan dan kekesalan padanya, _'ini yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Lu _gege_-mu itu, Huiyue! Bahkan lebih dari ini kau melukai hatinya! Tindakanmu itu benar-benar membuat Lu Xun sedih! Kau benar-benar jahat, Huiyue!'_

Tetapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Karena sekarang kalaupun aku marah pada Huiyue, aku harus menumpahkannya pada Lu Xun.

Sesudah lebih dari lusinan, tangan Lu Xun menurun sedikit dari tempat yang seharusnya. Mungkin karena kesakitan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu, tangan kiriku mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menariknya ke atas, tempat dimana pukulan-pukulan itu akan makin mudah mengenainya. Huiyue hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat mendengar rintihan Lu Xun. Bagaimanapun, anak itu sendiri yang memukulnya, bahkan kesalahannya sendiri yang mendatangkan akibat seperti ini.

"Lu _gege_..." Isak Huiyue sambil tetap membiarkan tanganku menggerakannya. "Maaf... Maaf... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Sayang sekali Lu Xun tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Apakah karena menahan sakit, terlalu sedih, atau karena hanya sekedar ingin mengacuhkan Huiyue, aku juga tidak tahu.

Rasanya sudah berlaku seperti selamanya aku memukuli Lu Xun seperti ini. Aku benar-benar kehilangan hitunganku. Yang bisa kulakukan cuma tetap memukulnya sambil sekuat tenaga menahan airmataku. Pemandangan seperti ini, siapa yang tidak akan terharu melihatnya?

Sampai pada satu titik, aku benar-benar menyerah. Aku menyerah ketika melihat sebutir airmata mengalir di mata Lu Xun. Untuk seorang Lu Xun menangis seperti itu, tentu bukan karena kesakitan. Dia pernah mengalami kesakitan yang jauh jauh lebih parah dari ini, tetapi tidak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun.

Berarti airmata itu... pasti airmata kesedihan.

Saat itulah, aku melepaskan tangan Huiyue. Anak itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku melirik ke arah Lu Xun sekilas, sebelum mengembalikan pandangan mataku kepada Huiyue.

"Huiyue," Ujarku dengan tegas dan datar, berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. "Sekarang kau harus melakukannya sendiri."

Mata bocah itu melebar. "Tapi... kenapa, Jiang _gege_?" Tanyanya. Airmatanya kembali mengalir dengan keras, begitu juga dengan isakannya. "Aku... tidak bisa...!"

Kulihat genggaman tangannya yang bergetar pada ranting-ranting itu. Sebagian sudah patah, sebagian lagi masih utuh. Kuperhatikan lengan Lu Xun yang dipenuhi garis-garis merah. Ada yang bahkan mengeluarkan darah. Apakah ini sudah cukup?

Tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Huiyue, aku menjawab dengan nada dingin. "Masih ada delapan kali lagi, Huiyue, dan kau harus melakukannya sendiri." Kataku.

Bocah itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Aku tahu dengan yakin dan pasti, anak itu sangat sayang pada Lu Xun dan tidak mungkin mau disuruh memukulnya. Yang ada di pikirannya pasti adalah dia takut Lu Xun akan kesakitan, atau Lu Xun tidak akan bisa menggendongnya lagi kalau tangannya makin terluka.

Tapi, apakah Huiyue tidak sadar?

Yang ia lakukan dua hari lalu jauh lebih menyakitkan Lu Xun daripada sekedar memukulnya seperti hari ini. Kalau dia benar-benar sayang pada Lu Xun dan mengerti, harusnya sejak awal dia tidak lari, kan?

Namun toh pada akhirnya dia lari juga.

Jadi, sama seperti saat itu, kali ini Huiyue pun melakukannya.

Diangkatnya ranting-ranting itu, kemudian diluncurkannya ke bawah, mengenai tangan Lu Xun yang sudah menunggu. Sambil memukul, kulihat anak itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Namun yang menangis bukan hanya Huiyue saja. Zhou Ying menangis. Yan Lu berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan airmatanya. Bahkan mataku sendiri sudah terasa panas bukan main. Dan Lu Xun, meskipun wajahnya tertunduk dalam-dalam, aku tahu dia pasti sedang menangis.

Apa Huiyue tidak tahu bahwa kalau dia menangis begitu, airmatanya yang jatuh di atas lengan Lu Xun itu akan membuat lukanya makin perih? Kurasa tidak. Anak itu tidak mungkin bisa memikirkan hal itu lagi, sama seperti aku juga tidak lagi berpikir untuk menahan airmataku.

Pukulan demi pukulan berlalu, hingga akhirnya tinggal satu pukulan lagi. Namun Huiyue sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Lu _gege_..." Isak anak itu lemah. "Sudah, ya? Aku sudah... tidak tahan lagi..."

Yang diajak bicara tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya. Lu Xun hanya menjawab dengan suara gemetar yang diiringi napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Masih ada... satu kali lagi... Huiyue..." Suara yang pecah itulah yang akhirnya memaksa si bocah untuk mengayunkan ranting-ranting itu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kemudian segalanya usai.

Semua ranting itu jatuh, diikuti tangan pemegangnya. Tangan Lu Xun juga, jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Bahkan Huiyue sendiri langsung jatuh berlutut. Kedua tangannya berusaha mengusap matanya yang berair dengan kasar.

Dan dari mulutnya, berselang-seling dengan isakannya, aku mendengar permohonannya yang sederhana.

"Lu _gege_... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Apa Huiyue tidak tahu bahwa Lu Xun sudah memaafkannya, bahkan ketika Huiyue melemparkan kincir angin itu?

Lu Xun mendekati Huiyue, kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut. Seketika anak itu membenamkan wajahnya pada laki-laki yang dipanggilnya _gege_ itu. Mungkin sampai matipun, Huiyue tidak mungkin akan melupakan peristiwa hari ini.

"Huiyue..." Ujar Lu Xun setengah berbisik sambil mengusap punggung Huiyue yang bergetar dengan tangganmya yang terluka sehabis dipukuli itu. "Mulai sekarang ingatlah... Kalau kau nakal, kau sudah memukul tanganku seperti ini..." Katanya dengan suara lemah.

Huiyue dengan perlahan, takut-takut, memandang ke arah tangan yang sedang memeluknya sekarang, yang selalu menggendong dan menggandengnya. Anak itu hanya bergidik ngeri sebelum mendekatkan dirinya dalam pelukan Lu Xun. Tentu dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sendirilah yang telah memukul tangan Lu Xun sampai seperti itu.

"Lu _gege_... aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi..." Bisik anak itu dengan suara bergetar dan teredam, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku tidak akan lari lagi... Aku tidak mau pisau itu lagi... Aku akan selalu menurut perkataan Lu _gege_..." Tuturnya. Isakannya masih saja jelas terdengar, malah lebih jelas daripada suaranya.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Lu Xun. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kecil Huiyue, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat sementara anak itu sendiri tidak begitu bernyali untuk balas menatapnya. Pada akhirnya, ketika Lu Xun menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus airmatanya, baru Huiyue berani menatapnya. Dan barulah ia tahu, tatapan mata yang diberikan Lu Xun bukan tatapan penuh kemarahan atau kekecewaan. Mata yang memandangnya memberikan tatapan memaafkan. Yah... mungkin seperti tatapan seorang ayah pada anaknya yang meskipun sudah berbuat salah, tetap akan disayanginya.

Sayang sekali... aku tidak pernah diberikan tatapan seperti itu.

Ahhh... Bodohnya aku... Kenapa aku bisa sampai iri pada Huiyue? Hahaha... Konyol sekali aku ini...

Membalas tatapan seperti itu, Huiyue melakukan suatu hal yang sangat biasa akan dilakukan anak kecil pada orangtuanya. Huiyue, dengan tangannya yang kecil itu, meraih tangan Lu Xun yang tengah menyapu airmatanya, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

"Lu _gege_?" Huiyue menatap Lu Xun dengan wajah penuh harap. "Apa kincir angin dari Lu _gege_ masih ada? Kalau ada, apa boleh kuminta?" Tanyanya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, sebelum matanya kembali menatap Lu Xun penuh kesungguhan. "Sekarang barulah aku sadar... Kincir angin dari Lu _gege_ jauh lebih berharga dari pisau manapun di bawah kaki langit ini...!"

Lu Xun tersenyum. Satu tangannya mengelus rambut Huiyue yang acak-acakan, sementara tangan yang lainnya meraih sebuah kantong sulaman kain di antara barang-barang bawaannya. Lu Xun pernah berkata bahwa kantong sulaman itu adalah tempat ia menyimpan semua benda-benda yang diberinya label 'berharga', meski menurutku benda-benda itu sama sekali tidak ada harganya jika dijual. Bahkan kantong sulaman yang kusam itu sendiri dikatakan olehnya berharga. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga _xiang ri kui_ yang benar-benar sudah layu, sekuntum mawar putih yang anehnya tidak bisa layu, dan beberapa lembar kertas yang apa isinya aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin satu-satunya barang yang benar-benar berharga hanyalah tiga lempeng emas pemberian Kaisar Liu Bei yang kusampaikan padanya saat ia meninggalkan Cheng Du untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan salah satu benda berharga yang ada di sana adalah... kincir angin yang dulunya dibuang oleh Huiyue.

Lu Xun mengeluarkan benda itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Huiyue. Kali ini, jauh berbeda dari reaksinya dulu, ia langsung mendekap kincir angin itu erat-erat seolah benda itu adalah harta berharga yang tidak boleh sampai lepas darinya. Dan memang benar. Benda apapun yang diberikan oleh Lu Xun pasti adalah benda berharga. Apalagi untuk seorang Huiyue, anak kecil yang masih bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa itu, bahkan apa yang baik untuk dia sendiri. Benda apapun yang diberikan Lu Xun pasti adalah yang terbaik.

Huiyue tidak menyampaikan pidato panjang atau menyanyikan lagu yang indah untuk mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya, dan memang dia tidak bisa, dan memang Lu Xun tidak menuntutnya melakukan hal-hal itu. Yang diucapkan Huiyue cuma dua patah kata yang disampaikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "_Xie xie_..." Cuma itu saja, cuma kata-kata yang memang bisa diucapkan oleh semua orang, mulai dari anak kecil sampai orang tua. Sebuah '_xie xie_' yang mungkin sama sekali tidak indah atau puitis atau merdu. Sebuah '_xie xie_' yang sederhana dan polos. Tetapi justru itulah yang disukai Lu Xun.

"Terima kasih, Lu _gege_..."

Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying, kedua gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat Huiyue mengangkat kincir angin itu, membiarkan setiap kincirnya diputar oleh angin malam.

"Bentuknya segitiga..." Gumam Huiyue yang tersenyum saat melihat kincir angin itu berputar dengan indahnya. "Seperti... bunga _bai he_... Seperti... seperti Lu _gege_, ya?"

Lu Xun terlihat kaget. "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Huiyue mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya!" Serunya mantap penuh keyakinan. "Lu _gege_ sangat baik hati dan lembut, tidak pernah jahat atau memukulku! Pemaaf dan tidak suka marah-marah! Juga tidak pernah nakal sepertiku begini..." Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Huiyue berhenti di tengah-tengah. Anak itu memandang Lu Xun dengan mata hitamnya yang bulat. "...nggg... Waktu kecil dulu, Lu _gege_ tidak pernah nakal, kan? Tidak pernah dipukul, kan?" Tanyanya polos.

Lu Xun terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sambil mendesah ia menjawab. "Tentu saja pernah..."

Nah, sekarang aku sendiri bertanya-tanya. Lu Xun... dia anak kecil yang selalu baik dan tidak pernah nakal, kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia bilang pernah? Apakah itu maksudnya ia pernah nakal? Atau pernah dipukul? Atau dua-duanya?

Barulah saat itu aku teringat sesuatu.

Lu Xun, pada usia empat sampai delapan tahun, tinggal bersama pamannya yang membencinya. Itulah yang pernah diceritakan Lu Xun padaku. Dia bukan cuma dibenci, tetapi juga dikata-katai 'anak setan' dan dipukuli hanya karena alasan tidak masuk akal bahwa dia adalah penyebab dimusnahkannya kota tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Sungguh tidak adil... Lu Xun waktu kecil... anak sebaik hati itu diperlakukan begitu...

Jadi, sebelum Huiyue menangkap yang salah dari jawaban Lu Xun itu, aku segera menyahut, membuat kedua pasang mata itu menatapku sekarang. "Waktu kecil Lu Xun tidak pernah nakal, Huiyue, bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi dia dipukuli oleh orang yang benci padanya." Kataku.

Ini bukannya membuat Huiyue mengerti, justru makin heran dan sedih. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap Lu Xun yang sekarang tertunduk. "Ada orang yang benci Lu _gege_...? Kok bisa...?" Tanyanya hanya dengan setengah suara.

Seandainya saja Huiyue tahu berapa orang yang benci pada Lu Xun...

Lu Xun tidak menjawab apapun, hanya merengkuh anak kecil itu dalam pelukan lembutnya. "Sudahlah, Huiyue... Jangan dipikirkan, ya?" Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Huiyue. "Kau tidur saja... Pasti capek sesudah semua ini, kan?" Atas pertanyaan itu, Huiyue hanya mengangguk. Tanpa protes lagi, seperti yang tadi dijanjikan olehnya, anak itu langsung patuh dan menutup matanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kecil dan lemah pada Lu Xun yang menopangnya.

Di tengah kegelapan seperti ini, dengan hanya api unggun, sinar bulan, dan bintang-bintang, tidakkah ini terlihat sangat manis? Lu Xun memeluk Huiyue supaya hangat sampai anak itu benar-benar terlelap. Benar-benar... Lu Xun sayang anak itu seperti seorang ayah sayang anaknya saja...

Aku menengadah ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang yang menggantung di langit. Dalam hati aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. Kira-kira berapa kali ya _die_ memelukku seperti itu? Atau tepatnya, sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya, apa pernah ia melakukannya?

Sayang sekali aku benar-benar lupa...

Sesudah waktu yang cukup lama, Huiyue tertidur di dalam pelukan Lu Xun, masih memeluk kincir angin itu. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, Lu Xun melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan anak itu di atas kain tebal yang digunakan sebagai alas tidur. Dan, seperti yang selalu dilakukan seorang ayah ketika menyelimuti anaknya, Lu Xun mencium kening Huiyue.

"Kau ini..." Aku tertawa pelan, dan seketika itu juga Lu Xun menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bingung. "Bilangnya saja tidak mau tangan Huiyue terluka sampai tidak bisa menggambar... padahal bukan itu alasan utamanya, kan?"

Lu Xun kelihatan terkejut saat menerima pertanyaan ini. "Yah... memang benar itu bukan alasan utama... Tapi itu termasuk salah satu alasannya, kok!" Ujarnya coba membela diri.

"Oh?" Yan Lu menyahut dari belakang. "Kalau begitu, apa alasan utama Lu Xun tidak memukul Huiyue?"

"Kau tidak bisa menebak, Yan Lu?" Tanyaku dengan senyum iseng. Lu Xun hanya tersenyum malu-malu saja sementara Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying juga, berusaha menebak-nebak. Pada akhirnya, karena tidak ada satupun yang tahu, aku yang menjawab. "Alasannya mudah saja. Karena memang Lu Xun tidak bisa."

"EHHHH?"

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun Lu Xun sudah menjelaskan dahulu. "Sebenarnya memang aku tidak bisa..." Jawab Lu Xun pelan. "Aku tidak bisa kalau harus memukul Huiyue. Huiyue itu takut bukan main dengan yang namanya sakit. Yahhh... kira-kira hampir sama seperti Yangmei. Sakit sedikit saja tingkahnya sudah seperti langit akan runtuh menimpa kepalanya..." Jelasnya sambil menatap bocah yang sedang tertidur itu.

Yahhh... memang benar-benar Lu Xun sekali, ya...?

Sementara Lu Xun masih duduk termangu-mangu, tiba-tiba Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying berdiri. "Oh iya, Lu Xun!" Kedua gadis itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Lu Xun yang sekarang dengan cepat langsung menoleh pada keduanya. Zhou Ying menarik tangan Lu Xun hingga ia berdiri, sementara Yan Lu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar perban dan sebotol obat. "Tanganmu perlu diobati! Ayo!"

Lu Xun mencoba menampik. "Oh, itu sama sekali tidak perlu!"

Tapi Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying sudah tidak peduli pada kata-kata itu lagi. Keduanya menarik tangan Lu Xun yang sedang meronta-ronta dan menuntunnya ke sungai. Aku tertawa saat melihatnya. Kedua gadis itu memaksa Lu Xun untuk duduk, sebelum mulai membersihkan tangannya dengan air sungai yang sangat jernih itu.

"Ahhh... Yan Lu, Zhou Ying... ini kan sangat merepotkan kalian berdua..." Kata Lu Xun sambil mendesah.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Balas Yan Lu. "Kau kan, dengan kekuatanmu, selalu berusaha menyembuhkan kami? Sekarang giliran kami yang berusaha menyembuhkan luka-lukamu."

Kasihan Lu Xun... jadi benar-benar serba salah sekali sekarang... Hahaha... "T-tapi..." Balas Lu Xun dengan suara gugup. "Kalau kalian seperti ini, nanti yang lain akan cemburu!"

Saat itulah, Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying terlihat tertohok sekali mendengar perkataan Lu Xun. Sejujurnya, aku juga. Apa maksudnya dengan cemburu itu? Nggg... apa mungkin...

Oh iya. Tadi Yan Lu berkata, kalau ingin tahu sesuatu tetapi tidak berani menebak, seharusnya bertanya pada orang yang tahu. Apa mungkin... apa mungkin Lu Xun tahu, ya? Apakah sebaiknya aku bertanya padanya? Mungkin saja... Mungkin saja, sih... Baiklah kalau begitu, besok aku akan coba bertanya. Siapa tahu dia memang tahu... semoga...

Pada akhirnya, selesailah kedua gadis itu membebat luka-luka Lu Xun. Lu Xun tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua orang itu, baru sesudah itu kembali ke dekat api unggun. Tak lama kemudian, Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying berbaring dan siap untuk tidur. Hanya tinggal aku dan Lu Xun yang masih terjaga...

... dan Zhao Yun.

Lu Xun duduk berseberangan dengan Zhao Yun, hanya dipisahkan oleh api unggun yang menyala-nyala. Dengan perasaan bagaimana keduanya saling menatap, aku juga tidak tahu.

Dengan udara yang tidak enak ini, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur juga. "Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, aku tidur dulu, ya?" Kataku sebelum berbaring. Dengan cepat kemudian aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku di atas tumpukan rumput yang empuk, kemudian menutup mata.

Barulah saat itu aku mendengar percakapan yang benar-benar sangat singkat, tetapi tajam dan dingin.

"Zhao Yun," Itu suara Lu Xun. Masih terdengar hangat seperti api unggun itu. "Kau tentu lelah, kan? Apa tidak tidur?"

Tetapi balasan yang diberikan Zhao Yun seolah telah mematikan api unggun itu, sangat dingin dan tajam. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dua orang ini! Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar ingin tahu!

"Begitu?" Balas Zhao Yun. "Kenapa kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

* * *

Yeah! Sekian untuk chap 64! WAKAKAKAKAKA! Apakah kepanjangan? Kalo iya, saya mohon maaf dan juga harap maklum karena saya kan pengarang alay~~~ Hohohoho~~

BTW, mengenai Huiyue, sejujurnya emang agak memusingkan bahwa Huiyue manggil Lu Xun dengan _gege_, tapi kenapa kok hubungannya seperti bapak-anak? Nah, bagi anda yang udah pernah baca topic '_Your Imagination about Warriors Orochi_' di **KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA** pasti tau kenapa. Yups, soalnya kalo di WO, saya mengimajinasikan cerita Lu Xun, Yangmei, ama Huiyue itu seperti FF7 Advent Childern dimana SAYA KIRA ceritanya Cloud mau menyelamatkan adeknya. Nah, ternyata saya salah besar bahwa itu bukan adek Cloud tapi kayak 'anak angkat' Cloud ama Tifa... Karena itu saya pikir oke juga kalo hubungan Huiyue ke Lu Xun hampir sama kayak Cloud ke anak kecil yang di FF7 Advent Children itu... XDDDDDD

Trus, tentang kincir angin Huiyue, silahkan diliat desainnya di forum KLI di topic **MEGA OC MADNESS**... Hohoho~~ Ini senjata Lv.2nya Huiyue... namanya Valley Lilly (bunga _Bai He_ itu ya bunga lili itu... XDDDD)

Wokey! Sekian untuk chap hari ini!

BTW, saya ada kabar buruk... entah kenapa kemarin lusa laptop saya rusak AKA nge-_blue screen_. Jadi gini, ya sodara~ saya nggak janji bakal update minggu depan pas hari minggu. Pasalnya kalo komputer saya harus diservis, maka saya nggak bisa nulis... Maap... tapi akan saya usahakan update tepat waktu yaitu minggu depan hari Minggu~~~


	66. Seek to Know

Yahhh... pokoknya sodara baca aja, ya? Happy reading! Ntar review sodara akan saya balas kalau *coret*badai sudah berlalu*coret* semua tugas saya udah selesai dan saya nggak sibuk lagi~~~ *dinuklir seketika*

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Tepatnya, aku memang tidak berencana untuk tidur. Sementara Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue sudah tertidur, aku masih sepenuhnya terjaga. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan api unggun yang makin lama makin meredup, sementara mataku menatap tajam ke arah Lu Xun yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas. Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying ketiganya tentu bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena mereka tidak melihat apa yang kulihat pada Lu Xun pagi ini. Sesuatu tentang laki-laki Wu ini menghantui pikiranku...

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dua hal! Pertama, orang seperti apakah Lu Xun ini sebenarnya? Kukira selama ini, karena dia adalah Phoenix, maka dia pasti orang yang sangat lembut, penyabar, tidak pernah marah, dan mungkin hanya bisa mendesah bahkan menangis jika melihat orang yang disayanginya disakiti. Tapi pagi ini, aku melihat sesuatu yang lain. Ternyata... Lu Xun bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat jauh dari dugaanku. Kemarahannya yang benar-benar luar biasa seperti itu... siapa yang bisa menebak bahwa seorang Lu Xun juga bisa dipenuhi kemarahan seperti itu jika orang yang ia sayangi disakiti?

Kalau biasanya aku cuma melihatnya sebagai burung layang-layang kecil yang suka terbang kian kemari, pagi ini aku benar-benar melihatnya sebagai Phoenix yang bisa memusnahkan dan menghancurkan apapun kalau amarahnya tersulut seperti itu.

Hal kedua adalah, kenapa Lu Xun dengan mudah melepaskan Meng Huo? Itu sangat tidak adil, bukan? Yah, memang sepanjang perjalanan tadi dia sudah menjelaskan alasan-alasannya. Dan memang alasan-alasan itu semua masuk akal. Hanya saja... akulah yang masih tidak bisa menerimanya...!

Di tengah kegelapan tengah malam yang makin mencekam ini, dengan bulan sebagai penerang, aku perlahan bangkit dari tempatku duduk, kemudian mendekati Lu Xun. Dia masih saja tidak terganggu sedikit pun, benar-benar kelelahan sekali sepertinya.

Di dekatnya terdapat sebuah benda yang selalu dibawa-bawa olehnya. _Feng-jian_. Pedang berwarna emas itu berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya api unggun yang berkobar-kobar. Untuk sesaat, kilatan api di pedang emas itu sama seperti kilatan kemarahan di mata emas Lu Xun. Kuraih pedang itu dengan takut-takut. Syukurlah tidak terjadi apapun dengan tanganku. Yah, untuk sekilas, pedang ini memang tidak terlalu banyak ornamen yang mewah-mewah, sederhana sekali. Tetapi pedang ini sebenarnya adalah pedang yang sangat berharga dan istimewa.

Pedang yang kekuatannya...

... yang kekuatannya sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Mataku kupalingkan ke arah Lu Xun. Laki-laki Wu itu sendiri tidak kalah sederhananya dibandingkan pedangnya. Namun, dia itu Phoenix...

...tunggu.

Apa benar Lu Xun itu Phoenix? Maksudku... memang benar selama ini aku melihatnya memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang bukan hanya bisa menyembuhkan, tetapi juga memusnahkan Yaoguai dan memberikan kekuatan padaku juga. Tapi...

Tapi... entah kenapa... Lu Xun yang Phoenix ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam bayanganku!

Aku jadi bimbang bukan main. Pedang emas yang berkilat-kilat itu masih kugenggam dalam tanganku. Entah mengapa, ada sebuah ketakutan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya dalam kepalaku. Dahiku menjadi basah oleh keringat dingin. Apa mungkin... mungkin saja kan kalau Lu Xun sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa? Tetapi dia mencuri pedang yang seharusnya bukan miliknya ini?

Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Lu Xun itu bukan Phoenix?

Kebimbangan terus-menerus menggetarkan batinku sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara-suara yang aneh... yang gelap dan tidak jelas...

"_... bukan...! Kau salah...!"_

HAH? Segera aku berbalik, tetapi tidak menemukan apapun. A-apa itu tadi...? Apa aku hanya berkhayal? Tetapi suara itu benar-benar nyata! Ya Tian... apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?

"_... pedang itu punya kekuatan kegelapan yang luar biasa mengerikan... temanmu itu juga...!"_

Suara itu lagi! "SIAPA DISANA!" Seruku. Tetapi sekali lagi, aku tidak menemukan apapun! Pedang itu cepat-cepat kulemparkan dan kujauhkan dari tanganku, tetapi tetap saja suara itu masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku, terus-menerus mengatakan hal yang sama! Kedua tanganku tak ayal lagi meremas kepalaku kuat-kuat!

"_... Temanmu itu... harus dibunuh...! Harus mati...!"_

A-apa...? Apakah itu maksudnya Lu Xun? Tapi... Tapi kenapa?

Sialnya, aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun! Hanya suara-suara mengerikan yang membuatku nyaris gila tersebut! Berkali-kali suara itu berusaha menghancurkan kesadaranku, atau tepatnya, ada sesuatu yang sedang berusaha merebut kendali atas tubuhku sendiri! Aku... aku benar-benar tidak tahu...!

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...?

Samar-samar, aku melihat sendiri tanganku mengambil pedang milik Lu Xun itu lagi, meski aku sama sekali tidak menyuruh tanganku untuk melakukannya! Celaka...! Celaka...! Kesadaranku sedang diambil alih oleh sesuatu...!

Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju ke arah Lu Xun yang sedang tertidur itu lagi, yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya besar. Jadi... jadi aku dikendalikan untuk membunuh Lu Xun? Tapi...! Tapi aku tidak mau ini...! Hentikan...! HENTIKAAAAAAAAN!

Namun, tiba-tiba kesadaranku benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya. Hal yang terakhir yang kuingat adalah pedang itu kuhujamkan ke arah Lu Xun.

_Lu Xun... tolong aku...!_

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Seseorang... memanggilku...

Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Aku beberapa kali terbangun dalam tidurku karena seseorang yang memanggilku. Dulu pernah sekali sebelum aku masuk ke Shu, sebelum aku mengenal Zhao Yun, rupanya ia sudah memanggilku meski aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab panggilannya. _"Phoenix... Phoenix... datanglah kemari..."_ begitulah pertama kali dia memanggilku.

Sekarang, sepertinya ia memanggilku lagi.

Jadi aku membuka mata dan memalingkan kepalaku...

... hanya untuk menemukan pedangku sendiri dihujamkan ke arahku!

Secepat kilat, sementara aku masih di antara bangun dan tidur, aku langsung menghindar! Pedang itu sekarang menancap pada tanah sementara penyerangku masih berusaha untuk menariknya. Kesempatan itu segera kugunakan untuk berdiri dan menatapnya. Kukira tempat ini aman! Tetapi ternyata...!

Eh...?

Orang yang menyerangku dengan pedangku sendiri itu adalah...

... Zhao Yun?

Aku memang tahu benar hari ini dia enggan bicara padaku, dan aku juga mengerti alasannya. Tetapi aku tidak mengira hanya karena hal itu dia sampai ingin membunuhku!

"Z-zhao... Yun...?" Nama itu keluar dari mulutku sementara mataku hanya menatapnya lebar, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan pemandangan ini! Kenapa...? Kenapa Zhao Yun menyerangku? Benarkah hanya karena hal itu saja? "Kau... kau kenapa...?"

Pada akhirnya, Zhao Yun berhasil mencabut pedangku itu. Matanya sekarang terpaling ke arahku. Satu hal yang aku tahu saat melihatnya adalah... itu bukan matanya! Mata yang berwarna merah darah mengerikan, dengan nafsu membunuh seperti itu, adalah mata Yaoguai! Zhao Yun yang aku tahu, tatapan matanya tegas dan tajam, tetapi tetap lembut dan bersahabat, hangat dan tidak pernah menyimpan kelicikan seperti itu...!

Itu... benarkah Zhao Yun?

"Kau harus... mati...!"

Zhao Yun berjalan mendekat, dengan pedang itu terhunus ke arahku. Mataku menatapnya tidak percaya, bercampur kaget dan takut. Mungkinkah... mungkin seekor Yaoguai sedang memanipulasi tubuh Zhao Yun? Menggunakannya untuk membunuhku?

Tanganku terkepal erat-erat. Kalau memang itu benar, kurang ajar sekali Yaoguai itu! Jadi, karena mereka tidak bisa membunuhku langsung, mereka menggunakan Zhao Yun? Begitu? Benar-benar pengecut!

"Kau tidak... ada...! Kau... tidak pantas... ada...!"

Kalimat itu makin membuatku yakin bahwa itu Yaoguai. Mereka selalu berkata begitu! Berkata bahwa aku ini tidak layak untuk ada dan sebaiknya aku ini dimusnahkan saja! Dan setiap kali mendengarnya... tidak bisa tidak kemarahan yang sudah tertanam padaku sejak entah berapa lamanya akan bangkit kembali. Dan kali ini tidak lebih baik...

... karena Yaoguai-yaoguai itu menggunakan Zhao Yun! Menggunakan teman baikku sendiri!

Nafasku mulai memburu. Tanpa pikir panjang, kuambil sembarang senjata di tempat itu yang rupanya adalah tombak Zhao Yun. Kugenggam benda itu erat-erat. Tanganku mengepal sampai putih saat melihat Yaoguai-yaoguai yang harusnya musnah itu berani-beraninya mengendalikan Zhao Yun seperti ini!

Tetapi aku sadar benar, di tempat ini masih ada Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue. Aku tidak mau mencelakakan mereka! Jadi, yang kulakukan adalah dengan cepat bersalto ke belakang, kemudian melompat dengan cepat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang kumiliki ke area pepohonan dekat kami beristirahat. Di tempat ini, teman-temanku yang lain tidak akan ikut celaka.

Untungnya, Zhao Yun yang dikendalikan oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai itu juga masuk ke dalam area pepohonan.

Pedangku berada di tangan Zhao Yun, sementara tombaknya sendiri berada di tanganku. Aku tidak tahu semahir apa Zhao Yun dalam menggunakan pedang. Yang pasti, ini sangat gawat! Menggunakan pedang saja aku masih tidak begitu jago, apalagi menggunakan tombak! Aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan senjata ini!

Tapi... tapi... demi menyelamatkan Zhao Yun...

Sebelum aku menyerang, rupanya Zhao Yun sudah menerjang ke arahku dahulu! Dia melompat, kemudian mengayunkan pedang itu ke arahku! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera menggunakan tombaknya untuk menahan serangannya. Suara besi yang bertumbukan terdengar berisik sekali, memenuhi langit malam yang sunyi.

"Zhao Yun!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Ini aku! Kenapa kau menyerangku begitu?"

Zhao Yun, atau siapapun yang kulihat sekarang, tertawa gelap sambil menjawab. "Ya... ya... aku tahu kau adalah Phoenix, bukan?" Balasnya dengan nada menantang. "Atau kau lebih baik disebut 'makhluk rendahan yang tak pantas ada'?"

Sudah kuduga...! Ini memang bukan Zhao Yun!

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sebelum aku sempat mencerna seluruh kata-katanya, tiba-tiba gelombang rasa sakit yang luar biasa mengenai pinggangku! Seketika itu juga tubuhku terpelanting ke samping. Rupanya Zhao Yun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang pinggangku...!

Celaka... ini benar-benar celaka! Zhao Yun adalah jendral kaliber dari Shu yang kemampuannya sangat jauh di atasku! Apalagi, aku sekarang hanya punya sebilah tombak yang cara memakainya bagaimana saja aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Bagaimana aku bisa lari dari _dao shan huo hai_-gunung pisau dan lautan api ini?

Satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan hanyalah kecepatanku saja.

Aku cepat-cepat berdiri sebelum Zhao Yun melancarkan serangannya yang berikutnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya, bahwa aku harus mati dan aku tidak pantas ada, sungguh mengacaukan pikiranku! Sial...! Aku tahu yang mengatakannya adalah Yaoguai! Tapi mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Zhao Yun membuat emosiku terbakar...!

Kurang ajar makhluk-makluk rendahan ini...! Menggunakan mulut Zhao Yun untuk mengata-ngataiku seperti itu!

Kali ini Zhao Yun menggunakan pedang di tangannya dengan cara mengayunkan, seperti siap untuk menebasku. Cepat-cepat aku menunduk, kemudian menggunakan kakiku untuk menjegal kakinya. Memang benar seranganku mengenainya, tetapi aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkannya! Jadi, sekali lagi, sebelum Zhao Yun menebasku, aku berpindah ke belakangnya dan akan memukulnya pada lehernya. Tapi aku baru ingat satu hal. Zhao Yun kan memakai baju besi?

Jadi, aku urung melakukan niatku dan hanya bersalto ke belakang.

Zhao Yun... benar-benar dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang berbungkuskan baju besi itu, ditambah kemampuan bertarungnya yang luar biasa, dia sama sekali tidak punya kelemahan! Pantas saja Yaoguai-yaoguai itu memilih untuk menggunakannya! Satu-satunya hal yang kusyukuri adalah dia menggunakan pedang sekarang, bukan tombak. Kalau dia yang sangat lihai itu menggunakan senjatanya sendiri, maka pasti dari awal dia sudah bisa membunuhku!

Tombak ini... benar-benar tidak ada gunanya aku membawanya! Aku toh tidak bisa memakainya!

Semakin lama Zhao Yun semakin mendekatiku yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Di tanganku tidak ada senjata selain tombak yang berat itu, yang sangat tidak biasa kupakai! Celaka...! Apa aku harus melawannya dengan tangan kosong?

"Mati..."

Ugh...

"Kau harus... mati...!"

Mataku kulayangkan ke arah Zhao Yun. Teman baikku itu... sahabatku sendiri...!

Lalu aku melihat sesuatu. Oh iya! Dulu saat menjadi Gaibang, aku pernah diajari untuk menggunakan kain sebagai senjata! Mataku berhenti pada kain biru yang diselempangkan di bahu Zhao Yun sebagai jubahnya. Kalau aku bisa merebutnya, maka mungkin saja ada kemungkinan untukku untuk menang!

Jadi... ini adalah pertaruhan. Kalau aku sampai gagal, pasti aku akan mati.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, aku berlari ke arahnya secepat yang kakiku bisa dengan tombak teracung di tanganku. Zhao Yun terlihat terkejut ketika aku, masih tetap berlari, menusukkan tombaknya ke tanah dan kemudian menggunakan tombak itu untuk melompat setinggi-tingginya melewati kepala Zhao Yun. Sebelum tubuhku mendarat di tanah, dengan cepat kugunakan tanganku untuk menarik kain biru itu dari bahunya!

Baguslah...!

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara tawa dari belakang. Kepalaku menoleh.

"Hahahaha...!" Zhao Yun berbalik. Mata kami berdua bertautan. Tidak... itu bukan Zhao Yun! "Padahal kami hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu, tetapi kau sampai kewalahan begini, ya?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun selain menggenggam kain yang sekarang berada di tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Sebenarnya kami di sini hanya ingin menyampaikan dua hal..." Kata para Yaoguai yang mengendalikan Zhao Yun itu. Aku memicingkan mataku menatapnya. "Pertama, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa sekarang gadis yang benar-benar kau sayangi itu sedang akan memasuki bahaya?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, terutama saat melihat mataku yang langsung melebar karena terkejut bercampur takut dan marah.

Yangmei...! Ada apa dengan Yangmei? Yangmei sedang memasuki bahaya katanya? Ahhh... tapi... memang aku sudah tahu dia akan sering menghadapi bahaya, bahkan semisalkan pun jika ia bersama-sama denganku. Karena itulah sebelum dia pergi, aku memberinya kekuatanku, agar dia bisa melawan segala kegelapan itu...!

Tapi tetap saja... aku mengkhawatirkan putri kecil itu... Apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?

Sebelum keterkejutanku usai, Yaoguai itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan yang kedua... apa kau tidak bingung kenapa kami bisa mengendalikan tubuh temanmu ini?" Tanyanya. Kepalaku kupalingkan ke arah mereka. Benar juga... ini aneh sekali!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku membentak. Nafasku dan detak jantungku makin cepat. Gigiku menggertak kuat saat melihat dalam keadaan apa temanku sekarang. Tak kusangka... meskipun Zhao Yun begitu dekat denganku, tetapi kenapa dia bisa seperti ini sekarang?

Makhluk itu tertawa melihat kebingunganku. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada mengejek. "Memangnya manusia satu ini tidak pernah memberitahukannya padamu?"

Aku menggeram. "Cepat katakan!"

"Hahaha! Maaf saja!" Jawabnya. "Kami tidak tahu!"

Kemarahanku makin meluap-luap. Kalau Yaoguai-yaoguai ini berkata mereka tidak tahu, justru sebaliknya, mereka sebenarnya tahu!

Tapi... apakah itu salahku sendiri...? Karena tidak pernah mencari tahu? Dipikir-pikir, selama ini memang aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Zhao Yun, tentang masa lalunya, tentang apa saja mengenai dirinya! Dia memang benar terlihat ceria dan bersemangat, tetapi aku baru sadar dia tidak pernah membuka diri untuk apapun. Dan sebaliknya, aku juga tidak pernah benar-benar membuka diriku untuknya...

Sial...

"Kelihatannya kau salah memilih teman, Phoenix!" Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tertawa menghina, membuatku kembali menatap mereka dengan mata berkilat-kilat oleh amarah. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya manusia ini punya banyak sekali kegelapan? Dan kalau dia sebenarnya memang dari awal ingin membunuhmu?" Tawa mereka yang memuakkan itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan kemarahanku yang sudah bagaikan gunung meletus ini.

"Bohong..." Geramku. "KAU BOHONG!" Dengan begitu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera menerjang ke arahnya secepat yang kedua kakiku ini bisa. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau aku hanya bersenjatakan kain ini! Makhluk ini sudah benar-benar kurang ajar menghina Zhao Yun! Bahkan dia memperalat Zhao Yun seperti ini... benar-benar tidak bisa kumaafkan!

Tanpa bisa kukendalikan lagi, kemarahanku kembali berkobar seperti tadi pagi saat bertarung melawan Meng Huo. Zhao Yun yang dkendalikan oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tersenyum licik dan puas, sepertinya sudah siap untuk menyerangku. Tapi aku juga tahu dia akan menyiapkan sebuah gerakan untuk menyerangku.

Benar saja, tangannya bergerak ke samping, siap menebasku lagi. Hmph! Justru itulah yang kuharapkan! Dengan kain yang ada di tanganku, aku menggunakan ujungnya untuk melilit tangan Zhao Yun yang memegang pedang itu. Seketika itu juga gerakan tangannya terkunci. Dengan cepat, kuputar tangannya ke balik punggungnya. Pedang itu seketika jatuh.

"Berani sekali kau menghina Zhao Yun!" Seruku kuat-kuat sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai yang mengendalikan Zhao Yun itu meronta-ronta. Pasti suaraku itu cukup untuk membuat Yaoguai-yaoguai itu ketakutan. Buktinya, mereka tidak melawan lagi malah mengerang kesakitan.

Tapi... seruan kesakitan itu...

"Cih...!" Yaoguai-yaoguai itu berkata lagi, menggunakan suara Zhao Yun. "Jadi, Phoenix, kau rupanya bisa juga menyakiti temanmu sendiri..."

Ahhh... T-teman...?

Untuk sesaat, aku lengah saat mendengarnya. Genggaman tanganku melemah dan aku jadi tidak berkonsentarsi lagi. Saat itu langsung digunakan para Yaoguai itu untuk menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tanah, sementara mereka sendiri, dalam tubuh Zhao Yun, menjatuhkan dirinya di atasku! Dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa itu, tangannya mencekal pergelangan tanganku hingga tidak bisa bergerak! C-celaka...!

"L-lepaskan...!" Seruku berusaha berontak, hanya untuk membuat cekalannya makin keras saja! Sekarang kedua tanganku ditarik ke atas kepalaku, kemudian cukup hanya dengan satu tangannya untuk mencekalnya sehingga tangannya yang lain bebas untuk bergerak sesukanya!

Tangannya itu tiba-tiba berhenti di leherku, kemudian mencekikku kuat-kuat! "Heh, kau tidak tahu, Phoenix?" Sahut makhluk itu sementara aku berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kau benar-benar bodoh sekali, bersahabat dengan orang yang tidak jelas seperti apa! Rupanya temanmu ini bisa menjadi senjata untuk kami membunuhmu!" Makhluk itu sekali lagi tertawa.

"H-hentikan...!" Aku meronta-ronta, tetapi bukannya makin longgar, cengkraman itu malah makin hebat! Nafasku yang sudah terputus-putus makin lama makin habis. "A-aku... tidak bisa... bernafas...!"

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sepertinya kelihatan senang sekali, malah makin bersemangat untuk membunuhku! Celaka...! Leherku sudah seperti akan patah rasanya! Pandanganku perlahan mulai berkunang-kunang, kepalaku seperti berputar. Wajah Zhao Yun mulai kabur dalam pengelihatanku...!

Zhao Yun...!

"Z-zhao Yun...!" Dengan sisa-sisa nafasku, aku memanggilnya. "Zhao Yun...? Kenapa... kau bisa... begini?" Ya Tian... bodohnya aku... Zhao Yun, apa mungkin dia sadar aku memanggilnya? Kesadarannya sudah pasti dirampas oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, dan sepertinya tidak mungkin dia mendengarku...!

Tapi... sesuatu terjadi...

"L-lu Xun...!"

Di sela-sela nafas yang makin meninggalkan tubuhku, aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Suara Zhao Yun yang kudengar... dia masih memanggilku, masih meminta pertolonganku! Di balik suaranya, aku mendengar juga keputusasaan dan kesakitan. Mungkinkah selama pertarungan ini, dia terus-menerus memanggilku?

Sebenarnya... sebenarnya apa yang Yaoguai-yaoguai ini lakukan pada Zhao Yun?

Apapun itu, berani benar mereka menyakiti Zhao Yun!

"Sial... kau tidak perlu muncul lagi!" Suara Zhao Yun lagi. Tapi aku yakin kali ini pasti itu adalah para Yaoguai yang mengendalikan Zhao Yun sekarang! Cengkaraman tangannya melemah. Sebaliknya, aku, seolah mendapat kekuatan baru sesudah mendengar kata-kata itu, entah bagaimana bisa melepaskan diri darinya! Kejadian itu berlangsung benar-benar cepat sebelum aku berhasil meraih pedangku yang sekarang tergeletak di atas tanah.

Hanya dalam waktu secepat kilat, tanah tempat aku berpijak mengeluarkan cahaya, kemudian muncul sebuah ukiran yang berbentuk seperti matahari. Pedangku kugoreskan begitu saja di udara kosong di depanku, membuat sebuah huruf yang langsung bercahaya.

"_Shen xing nuo_!"

Dari belakangku, api yang mengeluarkan cahaya luas biasa berkobar melewati huruf yang bercahaya itu, kemudian mengenai Zhao Yun. Dengan begitu, Yaoguai-yaoguai yang mengendalikan tubuh Zhao Yun itu mengerang, berteriak kesakitan seperti orang tak waras, sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang, seperti biasa, menyumpahi keberadaanku.

"Kalian semua sudah kuberi kesempatan membunuhku di lembah Ding Jun itu, kan?" Seruku kuat-kuat. Saat itulah, seruan mereka berhenti, berubah menjadi geram kemarahan. "Sekarang, jangan harap kalian akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu lagi!"

"KURANG AJAR!" Erang Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. "SIALAN KAU PHOENIX!"

Sudah cukup aku melihat mereka mengendalikan Zhao Yun! Makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan ini benar-benar kelewatan sekali sampai berani mengendalikan sahabatku! Dengan suara sekeras mungkin, dipenuhi kemarahan, aku berteriak.

"PERGI!"

Dengan begitu, tubuh Zhao Yun langsung jatuh ke atas tanah. Api-api yang tadi muncul oleh kekuatanku itu sekarang lenyap. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu juga. Yang tersisa hanya aku dan Zhao Yun saja.

Zhao Yun...

Ugh...

Sambil mendekatinya dan berlutut di sebelahnya, aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi pada Zhao Yun? Kenapa... kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh sampai tidak tahu akan hal ini? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Zhao Yun?

Kusandarkan kepalanya pada tanganku, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam tangannya yang terlindung oleh sarung tangan besi. Benar-benar aneh sekali, bukan? Baju perang Zhao Yun yang terbuat dari besi dan keras ini mungkin menunjukkan sifatnya yang tertutup dan keras juga, meski ia berusaha menutup-nutupinya di balik tingkahnya yang bersahabat dan senyumnya yang hangat.

Saat itulah, berjuta pikiran memenuhi kepalaku. Dua orang jendral Shu yang aku ketahui bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan mereka adalah Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. Dua-duanya seperti minta tolong padaku. Bedanya, begitu pertama kali Jiang Wei bertemu denganku, ia langsung mengutarakan permohonannya, dan aku bisa langsung menolongnya. Tetapi Zhao Yun...

Apa sebabnya ia seperti meminta tolong padaku?

Dan kalau itu benar, aku tidak merasa Zhao Yun pernah minta tolong padaku secara langsung.

Mungkinkah dia sedang menutupinya?

Rupanya... ada banyak sekali yang aku tidak tahu tentang dia. Zhao Yun memang tidak pernah membuka diri untukku. Jangankan untukku, mungkin untuk Jiang Wei atau jendral-jendral Shu yang lain saja ia tidak pernah. Dan rasanya tidak adil juga kalau aku langsung memaksanya membuka dirinya untukku.

Mula-mula, akulah yag harus membuka dirinya untuknya, kan?

Perlahan-lahan, mata Zhao Yun mulai terbuka, seketika bersirobok dengan mataku.

"Lu Xun..." Zhao Yun berusaha untuk duduk, sementara aku membantunya. "A-apa yang... terjadi?" Tanyanya sambil memegang dahinya.

Satu hembusan nafas pelan keluar dari mulutku. Sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Apa aku harus berbohong? Tapi... aku tidak mau membohongi temanku sendiri! Jadi, meskipun kenyataan yang terjadi sangat tidak mengenakkan, aku menceritakannya. Suaraku terdengar pelan sekali. "Tadi... kau seperti bukan dirimu sendiri... Sepertinya kau..."

"... aku dikendalikan oleh Yaoguai, bukan?" Potong Zhao Yun sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. Lidahku rasanya kelu, tidak dapat menjawab apapun. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, dan setiap anggukan, kepalaku makin tertunduk. Kurasakan kedua tangan Zhao Yun mencengkram erat-erat bahuku, membuatku terkejut bukan buatan. "Lu Xun, katakan! Aku tadi berusaha membunuhmu, kan? Aku...!" Kalimat Zhao Yun hanya terhenti sampai di situ, sebelum ia kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam, penuh penyesalan.

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Hanya diam sambil menatapnya saja semetara cengkraman tangannya perlahan mengendur. "Zhao Yun..." Kataku pada akhirnya, dan saat itulah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapanku. "Sudahlah... itu sudah terjadi... Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi..." Aku tersenyum tipis sambil mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi Zhao Yun, wajahnya masih tidak berubah.

Jendral Shu itu berdiri dengan cepat. "Tidak bisa! Kesalahanku ini tidak termaafkan lagi!" Serunya kuat-kuat. Tidak bisa tidak, aku terkejut bukan main saat mendengarnya! "Aku sudah bersumpah pada Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei untuk menjaga keselamatanmu sampai kau tiba di Jian Ye nanti! Tak tahunya, malah aku yang mencoba membunuhmu!" Suaranya yang begitu keras terdengar memenuhi setiap pepohonan ini, bahkan mungkin sampai terdengar oleh teman-teman yang lain. Sambil dia berkata begitu, salah satu tangannya meninju sebuah batang pohon kuat-kuat.

"Zhao Yun..."

Aku tetap tidak berdiri, hanya menatapnya saja. Detik inilah baru aku sadar, Zhao Yun terlihat jauh sekali, meski mungkin hanya terpisah dua tiga langkah dariku. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang dia, meski aku menganggapnya temanku.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanyaku. "Kita teman, kan?"

Akhirnya, perlahan tetapi pasti, Zhao Yun berbalik untuk memandangku. Aku mendongkakkan kepala sementara ia menunduk. "Kau kenapa masih bisa berkata begitu?" Tanyanya setengah membentak, tetapi tidak sekasar tadi. "Aku ini ini berasal dari Shu, sementara kau dari Wu! Kau adalah Phoenix, sementara aku cuma seorang jendral! Apalagi, aku baru saja berusaha membunuhmu! Apa aku masih bisa dikatakan temanmu?"

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu tentang itu!" Seruku membalasnya dengan suara yang keras. Sangking kerasnya, Zhao Yun sampai terhenyak, tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku juga langsung terdiam, hanya menundukkan kepala sambil mendesah dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan. "Yang perlu aku peduli dan tahu cuma apakah kau mau menjadi temanku atau tidak..."

"Tentu saja aku mau..." Jawab Zhao Yun sambil perlahan membungkuk, kemudian berlutut berhadapan denganku sehingga tinggi kami nyaris sama sekarang. "Tapi... kau itu Phoenix! Dan aku baru saja berusaha membunuhmu! Kalau aku sampai membunuhmu, maka sepuluh, bahkan seratus kepalaku pun tidak akan mampu menebusnya!"

Mendengar itu, tatapan mataku seketika jatuh di rumput tebal di bawahku ini.

"Kau mengerti tidak, Lu Xun?"

Betapa inginnya aku balas berteriak bahwa dia yang tidak mengerti! Kenapa hanya karena aku Phoenix, maka dia mengira dia tidak bisa menjadi temanku? Aku tahu pasti dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya! Itu cuma perbuatan Yaoguai yang berusaha mengendalikannya! Ya, kan? Dan kata-katanya itu... apa maksudnya karena aku Phoenix, lantas membuatnya rendah di depan mataku? Begitu?

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir begitu! Sungguh! Tidak peduli bahwa dia dari Shu, atau bahwa kami hanya baru sebulan bersama-sama, aku tetap menganggapnya teman yang berharga!

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lain! Selalu berkata begitu!" Balasku dengan sengit, berteriak dengan lantang. Tentu saja ini membuat Zhao Yun kaget. "Kau kira jika kau berteman denganku, maka kau berteman dengan seseorang yang luar biasa hebat? Dengan orang yang derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi daripada orang-orang lain?"

Dia tidak mengangguk, tidak menggeleng, atau mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya. Dia mau berkata 'iya'. Aku tahu kenapa, karena dia belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

Dan kurasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat mengatakan padanya.

Jujur saja, aku tidak siap menyampaikan hal ini. Tepatnya, sampai selama-lamanya pun aku tidak mau memberitahunya tentang ini! Tapi... apa ada pilihan lain? Bukankah tadi aku sendiri yang sudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa jika aku ingin dia membuka dirinya, aku yang harus duluan membuka diriku untuknya? Entah apapun yang menjadi reaksinya sesudah ini, yang penting aku sudah memberitahukan rahasiaku padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, akan kutunjukkan." Ujarku sambil memegang kain bajuku. Zhao Yun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying sudah melihat ini. Hanya kau saja satu-satunya yang belum."

Zhao Yun kelihatan makin bingung sementara tanganku perlahan sudah membuka bajuku. "Menunjukkan apa...?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai baju atasku sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Harusnya aku berbalik, menunjukkan punggungku padanya. Tapi... tapi siapa yang berani menunjukkan tanda seperti ini? Tanda yang memalukan dan menjijikkan ini... aku tidak bisa dengan gampangnya memperlihatkan padanya. Karena memang tanda ini adalah sesuatu yang harus ditutup-tutupi, bukannya diperlihatkan!

"Zhao Yun..." Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Tanganku meremas rumput-rumput yang berada di antara kedua kakiku yang tertekuk. "Lihatlah punggungku, lantas kau akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya..."

Masih dengan kebingungan, jendral Shu itu berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke belakangku. Semakin tanda itu kentara di matanya, semakin aku membungkuk dan menunduk. Ya Tian... Apa ini pilihan yang salah untuk menunjukkannya?

Bagaimana kalau sesudah melihat ini, Zhao Yun malah benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi temanku?

Lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi karena tanda ini?

Namun aku tahu satu hal. Zhao Yun bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Ya, kan?

Memang benar aku tidak mendengar suara apapun keluar dari mulut Zhao Yun. Tetapi dari nafasnya yang tertahan tiba-tiba, suara gesekan daun-daun kering yang diinjaknya, dia pasti sudah melihatnya dan sekarang masih terlalu terperanjat untuk bisa mengatakan apapun. Suara kedua yang kudengar sesudah itu adalah suara sesuatu terjatuh. Zhao Yun jatuh di atas kedua lututnya.

"I-ini... apa?" Kudengar suaranya yang dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya. Tangan Zhao Yun mendarat di bahuku, sementara yang lain di pinggangku, seolah benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ini dan berusaha mendekatkannya ke matanya.

Aku ingin sekali menjawabnya dengan santai dan tenang. Tetapi mana bisa aku menceritakannya seolah tanda ini hanya tanda biasa saja dan bukan apa-apa? Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat, terutama saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh punggungku. Jari Zhao Yun yang berbalutkan sarung tangan besi itu mengikuti goresan-goresan huruf '_li_' di punggungku. "I-itu..." Suara yang bergetar keluar dari bibirku. "tanda..."

"Tanda untuk seorang budak." Potongnya. Dia sendiri tahu tentang itu, kenapa masih bertanya? "Bagaimana bisa ada tanda seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Pertanyaannya mengembalikan ingatan yang sudah ingin kubuang jauh-jauh itu.

Mataku terpejam erat-erat, membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Zhao Yun saat melihat ini. Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku aku berharap dia tidak akan memandang jijik ke arahku, atau menganggapku sesuatu yang harus dihindari. Seolah terdapat sebuah sumpal di tenggorokanku, aku berusaha menelannya.

Kurasa... memang aku harus menceritakan hal ini...

"Zhao Yun, kau pasti pernah mendengar beritan tentang putri bungsu Kaisar Xian yang dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Kelima dari Wei, bukan?" Tanyaku. Tanpa menoleh untuk melihatnya mengangguk atau menggeleng, aku melanjutkan. "Bukankah mengherankan kenapa ada seorang Pangeran Kelima dari Wei? Alasannya, Zhao Yun, adalah karena Pangeran Kelima itu sebenarnya bukan seorang Pangeran Kelima sungguhan..."

Suara Zhao Yun. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Suaraku juga melemah. "Suatu malam, Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu berkunjung ke Istana Wei di Luo Yang. Saat itulah Putri Mingzhu melihat seseorang dan jatuh cinta padanya. Lantas bertanya pada Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei siapa orang itu. Ditanyai demikian, Pangeran Cao Pi pun menjawab bohong sambil memikirkan rencana untuk menikahkan Putri Mingzhu dengan orang itu demi mendapatkan tahta Dinasti Han yang sudah ia idam-idamkan. Maka Pangeran Cao Pi menjawab bahwa orang itu, orang yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa itu, adalah adiknya. Seorang Pangeran Kelima dari Wei..." Jelasku. Rupanya hanya menjelaskan kisah seperti itu saja bisa sangat sulit... Dan lagi, aku tidak yakin apakah Zhao Yun bisa mendengar seluruh kata-kata yang kuucapkan padanya. Semoga ia bisa.

"B-benarkah...?" Zhao Yun kelihatan tidak percaya. Wajar saja. Kejadian seperti itu baru terjadi pertama kali dalam sejarah.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Dan orang itu... adalah aku."

Jendral Shu itu terkesiap, mulutnya seketika bungkam dan kehilangan suaranya seperti orang bisu. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya semilir angin malam saja yang berhembus dan mengeluarkan suara. Sebutir airmataku mengalir tanpa menghasilkan suara apapun.

"'Pangeran Kelima' itu diberi nama Cao Li. '_Li_' yang berasal dari kata _nu li_ yang berarti budak. Persis dengan tanda di punggungku ini."

Hembusan nafas Zhao Yun yang hangat terasa di leher belakangku. Dia menghela nafas lega, yang tentu saja membuatku heran. Apa maksudnya itu? "Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Zhao Yun dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan yang kacau di kepalaku ini. "Kukira kau diperlakukan seperti seorang budak sungguhan. Rupanya kau justru diangkat menjadi pangeran. Bukankah itu bagus?"

APA! Omongan apa itu? Kalau memang benar aku diangkat menjadi pangeran, maka tidak seharusnya punggungku dilukai seperti ini, kan? Aku lebih memilih tidak jadi pangeran sama sekali daripada menjadi pangeran tetapi punggungku ditorehkan dengan huruf ini! Tanganku mengepal, meremas rumput-rumput diantara kedua kakiku erat-erat.

"Kau kira begitu, Zhao Yun!" Tanyaku nyaris membentak. Kalau suaraku tidak pecah seperti ini, tentu akan lebih keras lagi. Zhao Yun kaget oleh dua hal, pertama adalah bentakkanku sendiri, dan kedua adalah suaraku yang parau. Sekarang dia tentu tahu aku sedang menahan tangis. Satu tanganku berpindah, berusaha menyeka airmata yang membasahi pipiku.

Ugh... rupanya, sebegini susahnya untuk terbuka pada Zhao Yun... untuk meyakinkan Zhao Yun bahwa dia adalah temanku. Dan lebih susah lagi... kenapa dia tidak mengerti?

"Kau kira saat aku diangkat menjadi pangeran, aku diberi mahkota dan tongkat emas, jubah yang indah-indah? Atau dibawa ke sebuah aula mewah yang besar dengan banyak orang penting di dalamnya yang memberi selamat?" Tanyaku padanya sambil mengingit bibir, menahan isakanku. Kalau sekarang aku tetap membuka mata, airmataku pasti tidak berhenti mengalir. Tapi kalau aku menutupnya, maka kejadian itu akan terbayang-bayang lagi di kepalaku. "Memang benar aku dibawa ke sebuah aula yang luas, dengan banyak pejabat dan jendral Wei di dalamnya. Tetapi mereka tidak memberiku selamat, mereka mengejekku dengan kata-kata hinaan apa saja yang mereka tahu..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku sendiri tidak berani menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tetapi aku takut! Aku takut kalau melihat ternyata... ternyata sekarang Zhao Yun memandangku seperti petinggi-petinggi Wei itu memandangku dulu...!

Membayangkan tatapan orang-orang Wei itu saja sudah membangkitkan ingatanku yang dulu. Aku berusaha menghimpun seluruh keberanianku untuk melanjutkan penuturanku. Satu tanganku masih mengepal di atas tanah berumput, sementara tangan yang lain di depan mataku. "Mereka... melepaskan pakaianku... Dan daripada memberikan jubah atau mahkota atau apapun, mereka malah memberikan tanda ini di punggungku..." Aku mengakhirinya dengan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang, seolah baru melalui sesuatu yang berat.

Dan ini memang sesuatu yang berat untukku, seorang yang sudah menerima tanda seperti ini di tubuhnya.

Entah karena dingin, atau takut, atau malu, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Baik aku maupun Zhao Yun, kami terkukung sendiri-sendiri dalam keheningan yang dingin. Aku tahu dia sekarang pasti tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, selain hanya diam dan terus menatap tanda di punggungku ini. Sungguh aku berharap sepenuhnya, sesudah mendengar ceritaku ini, Zhao Yun tidak menghancurkan hatiku seperti orang-orang Wei itu...

Semakin lama waktu berlalu, semakin kepalaku tertunduk hingga leherku terasa sakit.

"Zhao Yun..." Bukan hanya suaraku yang bergetar, tetapi tubuhku juga saat punggungku yang telah tercoreng ditatap seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa tidak takut? Zhao Yun... teman baikku... sedang melihat bagian yang paling menjijikkan dari seluruh tubuhku...! Dengan takut-takut, aku menyahut pelan. "T-tolong... jangan melihat... seperti itu..." Kataku. Cukup pelan untuk hanya ia dan aku sendiri yang mendengarnya.

Hanya dalam waktu secepat kilat, tangan Zhao Yun meraih lengan atasku, kemudian menarikku dengan keras memaksaku menatap ke arahnya. Pandangan mati kami berdua bertaut. Aku benar-benar terkejut, terutama saat melihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan paduan antara perasaan marah, kecewa, sesal, dan sedih. Suaranya juga terdengar parau, tetapi tidak separau suaraku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu Xun!" Bentaknya dengan suara yang menggetarkan langit. "Apa kau lupa bahwa kau adalah Phoenix? Tubuhmu sangat berharga dan bukan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri tetapi untuk jutaan orang lain yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kedamaian! Kenapa kau sampai membiarkan Pangeran Cao Pi melakukan ini padamu?" Serunya dengan menumpahkan seluruh rasa frustrasi yang mungkin sudah dipendamnya sejak aku mulai bercerita.

Mataku sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dan lagi...!" Zhao Yun membuang nafasnya. "Malam di lembah Ding Jun itu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, tubuhmu dipenuhi luka, bukan? Tetapi besoknya tidak ada satupun luka di tubuhmu! Jadi kenapa... tanda ini...?" Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah diselesaikan olehnya. "Justru dari semua luka, inilah yang paling mengerikan dan harusnya dihilangkan!"

Beberapa waktu berlalu begitu saja sesudah dia mengucapkan itu.

Sambil tanganku mengambil pakaianku yang tergeletak di atas tanah, aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu. "Aku harus mengikuti apapun yang Pangeran Cao Pi mau, demi keselamatan Meimei..." Jawabku pelan. "Iya. Saat itu Meimei berada di tangannya, jadi dia bebas memperlakukanku semuanya. Dan mengenai malam itu..."

Benar juga. Tanda ini sampai sekarang masih berada di tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya, tetapi entah bagaimana jawaban itu sudah ada di kepalaku.

"Aku memang tidak mau tanda ini sembuh dan hilang." Sudah kuduga, Zhao Yun pasti tidak mengerti. "Karena... aku ingin dengan tanda ini selalu ada di punggungku, Meimei pun selalu ingat bagaimana aku benar-benar sayang padanya..."

Di kepalaku, wajah Yangmei terlintas. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku mengeluarkan seulas senyum.

Zhao Yun berdiri sembari aku masih mengenakan pakaianku. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, melihat bulan yang masih dengan luar biasanya bersinar terang. Sesudah puas menerima cahaya matahari itu, baru ia menatapku lagi. "Kau ini..." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan. "... benar-benar sayang pada putri kecilmu sampai seperti ini, ya?"

Aku bisa berkata apa lagi? Memang itu kenyataannya, kok.

Yangmei... Nama itu terlintas lagi sementara mataku menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya itu. Tentu saja, begitu mendengar kalimat dari Yaoguai itu bahwa Yangmei dalam bahaya, aku masih khawatir sampai detik ini. Tetapi entah kenapa... saat melihat bulan yang terang sekali cahayanya itu, aku tahu dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur di depanku untuk membantuku berdiri. Tangan Zhao Yun yang berselubungkan sarung tangan besi itu. Aku tersenyum sebelum meraihnya dan bangkit berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, kaki kami berdua berjalan ke arah tempat kami beristirahat malam ini.

Mataku masih saja menatap tangan Zhao Yun lekat-lekat.

Aku sadar, selama ini aku tidak pernah menepuk bahunya sebagai seorang teman, bersalaman dengannya, memegang tangannya, apapun itu. Yang selama ini menyentuh tanganku hanya besi-besi itu saja.

"Zhao Yun..." Panggilku. Jendral itu dengan cepatnya menoleh. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku benar-benar senang sekali, dia mengizinkan aku untuk mengenalnya! "Aku penasaran sekali, Zhao Yun..." Kataku sambil menunjuk tangannya. "Kulihat kemana-mana kau selalu memakai pakaian besi itu, kecuali jika akan tidur di dalam kamar penginapan atau istana, bukan? Tetapi kenapa sarung tangan besi itu... dimana pun kau berada, bahkan saat tidur di tempat yang paling tidak ada orang sekalipun, kau tetap memakainya?" Waktu itu barulah aku melihat senyum Zhao Yun yang makin lama makin memudar. "Apakah... ada sesuatu di balik sarung tangan besi, itu, Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Sesudah aku bertanya begitu, Zhao Yun kembali tersenyum. Tetapi aku tidak suka senyum seperti itu! Itu senyum yang dipaksakan! Seolah dia berusaha membuat aku senang padahal dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak senang. "Oh, ini?" Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar seolah tidak ada apa-apa. "Ah, tentu saja ini bukan apa-apa! Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Lu Xun!"

Zhao Yun tidak menawarkan jawaban apapun lagi. Dia bersiul-siul sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah teman-teman kami yang lain.

Tapi aku tahu. Dia bohong.

Zhao Yun itu, meskipun dia menolak untuk memberitahukan siapa dirinya, aku tahu dia adalah orang yang baik dan tulus! Dia bukan orang yang bisa berbohong dan kalau berbohong sedikit saja akan langsung terbaca di wajahnya. Dan dari situlah aku tahu, dia membohongiku.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah sambil tetap berjalan di sebelahnya.

Padahal... aku sudah memberitahu hal yang paling kusembunyikan dariku... Tapi rupanya, Zhao Yun masih belum mau membuka dirinya...

Yahhh... aku tidak akan memaksanya sekarang. Memang tidak mudah untuk percaya pada orang semudah itu. Namun suatu saat, aku yakin Zhao Yun tidak akan menjadi orang yang tertutup begini...

Karena aku tahu satu hal.

Zhao Yun adalah temanku, dan aku adalah temannya...

* * *

**Chang An, Kuil **_**Tiantan**_

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali kuil itu dimasuki oleh seseorang. Tetapi hari ini, kesunyian kuil itu seketika musnah ketika empat orang petinggi Wei menapakkan kaki memasuki pepohonan _gu shu_ lebat yang mengitari kuil tersebut. Bahkan dari hutan itu saja, mereka sudah merasa seolah memasuki tempat yang sama sekali berbeda.

Xiahou Long, salah satu dari keempat orang itu, memandang daerah sekitarnya dengan tatapan awas. "Penasihat Jia Xu," tanyanya pada gurunya itu. "mengapa kita mencari ke kuil _Tiantan_ ini dan bukan ke istana Chang An saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu kita dapat pergi ke istana Chang An, kemudian menanyakan keberadaan Pangeran Kelima." Jawab si guru tanpa memandang muridnya, sambil mengibaskan dahan-dahan pohon yang menghalangi jalan. "Kau tahu sendiri mereka sangat benci pada kita orang-orang Wei."

Dengan sebaris jawaban dari Jia Xu, maka Xiahou Long hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Sekarang mereka sudah masuk sampai ke dalam sebuah tempat yang berbentuk terowongan yang sangat amat panjang. Di dalam lorong yang gelap itu hanya terdapat tangga yang mendaki ke atas, memaksa mereka untuk semakin masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

"Tapi... ini tetap saja berbahaya, Penasihat Jia Xu." Desah Xiahou Long sambil berpegangan pada dinding terowongan. "Aku membaca beberapa buku, dikatakan bahwa Kuil _Tiantan_ ini adalah kuil yang paling keramat di tanah China. Yang diizinkan masuk hanya keluarga kerajaan saja..." Jelas Jendral Wei yang ternyata pernah menekuni sejarah kuno itu.

Kali ini, yang menjawab bukan gurunya, melainkan Penasihat Guo Jia. "Entah kenapa, kurasa tempat ini menyimpan suatu rahasia mengenai Pangeran Cao Li yang sedang kita cari ini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul karena rasa tertarik yang besar. "Apa kau lupa pada saat Pangeran Cao Li pergi ke kuil ini, seluruh istana Chang An dibuat heboh karena saat ia berdoa, tiba-tiba dari tubuhnya muncul pilar cahaya?"

"Jadi... kabar itu benar?" Tanya Xiahou Long dengan mata melebar karena takjub.

Guo Jia, masih tetap tersenyum, menjawab dengan suara rendah. "Yang pasti, orang-orang dari Istana Chang An tidak mungkin heboh begitu untuk sebuah kebohongan."

Sambil masih tetap berjalan, Xiahou Mei menimpali percakapan itu. "Pilar cahaya... apa seperti yang kita lihat beberapa minggu lalu saat malam tahun baru?"

"Kurasa sama." Jawab Xiahou Long sambil mengangguk. "Hanya saja, cahaya yang kita lihat di malam tahun baru itu lebih hebat lagi..."

Keempatnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, kali ini benar-benar hening. Xiahou Long menapak satu anak tangga demi anak tangga yang lainnya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke arah dinding yang kasar itu, dimana terdapat ukiran-ukira tergambar di atasnya. Sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi bahwa Jendral Wei itu hanya dengan sekilas pandang mengetahui bahwa ukiran-ukiran itu menceritakan Phoenix Feng dan Huang dalam legenda.

Meskipun sang kakak bisa tenang, lain halnya dengan sang adik. Xiahou Mei terus menerus melihat ke belakang, kemudian ke depan, ke samping kiri dan ke kanan. Yang ia takutkan bukan kalau misalnya ada orang jahat di dalam. Yang membuatnya merinding adalah aura-aura yang seolah mengusir mereka dari tempat itu.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa kita masuk ke sini?" Tanya Xiahou Mei khawatir. "Aku merasa aneh... kurasa ini tempat terlarang..."

"Ini memang tempat terlarang." Sahut Guo Jia pendek.

Kali ini, Xiahou Long pun ikut terkejut. Matanya segera beralih memandang penasihat muda di sampingnya itu. "Lalu, kenapa kita harus masuk ke sini?" Tanyanya. Kepanikan mulai terdengar di suaranya. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke tempat ini lalu mati?"

Kedua jendral bermarga Xiahou itu semakin kaget saat mendengar Guo Jia tertawa pelan dengan suara rendah. "Bukankah itu sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanyanya balik. Penasihat itu rupanya memiliki keingintahuan yang cukup membuat Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei terkaget-kaget. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita sampai ke _Tianxinshi_-Batu Tengah Surga. Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik..."

Tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, keduanya saling berpandangan, mengangkat bahu, dan terus berjalan saja. Lorong yang gelap itu akhirnya terlalui juga. Sekarang mereka berada di luar. Memang benar baik di luar terowongan itu maupun di dalam sama-sama gelap, tetapi setidaknya di luar tempat itu masih terdapat cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menerangi mereka. Keempat orang Wei itu berjalan hingga sebuah gerbang batu menjulang tinggi dengan tiga pintu yang besar. Pintu bagian tengah tertutup. Mengetahui arti dari pintu itu, mereka mengambil jalan di pintu sebelah kiri.

Sampailah mereka di _Tianxinshi_, sebuah altar besar sembilan tingkatan yang berbentuk lingkaran, dengan sebuah kuil besar yang juga berbentuk lingkaran di atasnya. Meski tanpa pakaian upacara dan sebatang _hio_-pun di tangan mereka, keempat orang itu membesarkan nyali untuk naik ke tingkat yang paling tinggi.

Dimana pada akhirnya, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Xiahou Long berlutut, kemudian memungut salah satu dari beberapa barang yang tercecer di sana. Sebuah cincin dan gelang emas.

"Ini..." Gumamnya sambil mengamat-amati kedua benda itu. "... jangan-jangan ini milik..."

Jia Xu dan Xiahou Mei juga ikut memungut benda-beda itu. Guo Jia berjalan ke arah sebuah kain yang sepertinya terbang tertiup angin agak jauh. Di tangan Jia Xu terdapat beberapa hiasan kepala dari batu mulia dan emas yang sangat indah bentuk dan warnanya. Di tangan Xiahou Mei sendiri terdapat beberapa potong pakaian yang terbuat dari sutra dengan kualitas terbaik. Guo Jia kembali membawa sebuah jubah panjang yang biasa dipakai diselempangkan di bahu. Semua barang-barang itu mereka letakkan di tengah.

"Aku yakin ini pasti milik Pangeran Cao Li." Jawab Guo Jia mantap.

Xiahou Long terlihat berpikir keras. Satu tangannya di bawah dagu. "Bukan." Sahutnya pelan, membuat mereka agak terkejut. "Namanya Lu Xun."

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun. Ketiga orang yang lain hanya menatap Xiahou Long saja.

"Lu Xun, ya... 'Xun' dari '_qian xun_' yang berarti rendah..." Guo Jia tertawa pelan, suaranya bersaingan dengan angin malam yang bergesekan dengan dahan pohon. "Kemudian kita memanggilnya Cao Li... 'Li' dari '_nu li_' yang berarti budak... Nama yang aneh sekali untuk seorang Phoenix." Ujarnya dengan senyum simpul, tetapi juga darhi berkerut menunjukkan ia sedang berpikir. "Benar-benar menarik sekali Phoenix satu ini..."

Xiahou Long hanya mengangguk pelan, setuju dengan pernyataan penasihat tersebut tetapi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Diamatinya seluruh barang-barang mewah milik kerajaan itu. _Tentu Phoenix itu benar-benar gila sekali ketika memutuskan untuk pergi demi mencari kekasihnya sampai-sampai meninggalkan semua kemewahan ini..._ Begitu pikir Xiahou Long dalam hati.

"Aneh..." Gumaman Xiahou Mei membuyarkan Xiahou Long dari lamunannya. Kedua penasihat Wei itu juga menatap gadis itu sekarang. "Jika memang benar dia melarikan diri dari istana, kenapa harus menunggu di _Tiantan_ baru meninggalkan barang-barang ini? Kenapa tidak ditinggal di istana saja? Bukankah dengan begitu akan lebih aman?"

Jia Xu dengan cepat langsung menjawab. "Tidak begitu. Justru malah sebaliknya." Jawab gurunya itu. "Tempat ini justru sangat amat aman karena hanya keluarga kerajaan saja yang boleh masuk, dan dia pasti tahu tentang itu. Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa hukuman langit menanti siapa yang berani-beraninya menginjakkan kaki di sini. Buktinya, sampai sekarang sudah hampir setengah tahun berlalu, barang-barang ini masih di sini." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyerang batin Xiahou Long. Dalam benaknya bercampur aduk rasa takut, khawatir, panik, tetapi dia sama tidak berdaya apa-apa untuk menghilangkannya. Memang benar mereka semua sudah masuk dengan sembarangan ke tempat itu, dan tentunya cepat atau lambat akan menerima hukuman langit...

Sampai tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi.

"A-APA INI!"

Di lantai yang mereka pijak, lantai altar _Tianxinshi_ yang berbentuk lingkaran itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah ukiran-ukiran yang membentuk sebuah gambar! Sebuah gambar matahari, bulan, dan bumi! Dalam waktu yang tidak bisa diikuti mata, ukiran-ukiran itu mengeluarkan cahaya, sebelum cahaya itu membesar dan tertembak dari lantai altar menuju ke langit!

"C-celaka!" Seru Xiahou Mei ketakutan sementara ia terkena hempasan kekuatan cahaya yang begitu luar biasa. "A-apa ini...!"

Jia Xu dan Guo Jia hanya bisa menutup mata sambil melindungi wajah mereka dengan kedua tangannya. Xiahou Long dengan segera menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya erat-erat, khawatir kalau-kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Cahaya yang begitu kuatnya itu membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sangking takutnya, bahkan berlari atau berteriak minta tolong saja tidak bisa!

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, cahaya yang membutakan itu hilang.

Namun mereka tidak kembali ke tempat mereka yang semula. Keempat orang Wei itu sedang berpijak pada sebuah lantai batu yang tinggi di atas tanah, sementara dari sana mereka dapat melihat seluruh dataran China yang sangat luas.

"Tempat apa ini...?" Tanya Xiahou Long yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Ini..." Jia Xu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, barulah sadar di tempat apa mereka berada sekarang. "... _Zheng Chang_-Tembok Besar."

Tepat saat itu juga, sebelum yang lain sempat menyuarakan keterkejutannya, suatu cahaya lain tiba-tiba muncul dari depan mereka! Cahaya itu membentuk wujud seseorang yang berpakaian seperti jendral, dengan baju perang lengkap dan besar yang terbuat dari sejenis metal berwarna hitam mengkilap. Tidak ada yang benar-benar dapat mengikuti pemandangan tersebut sementara orang itu sudah menyerang secepat kilat ke arah mereka.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memijakkan kaki di _Tiantan_!" Serunya sambil menusukkan tombaknya ke arah mereka semua.

Sungguh mengerikan! Mereka hanya bisa terpaku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun oleh rasa takut yang hebat. Tentu saja, dari aura yang begitu kuat mengelilingi orang itu sampai mengintimidasi mereka, mereka tahu di hadapan mereka bukan manusia biasa! Pasti... ini adalah roh yang melindungi _Tiantan_! Dan mungkin inilah saatnya mereka akan menerima hukuman langit karena berani meminjakkan kaki di tempat terlarang itu! Tidak bisa tidak, petinggi-petinggi Wei itu jatuh tanpa bisa membalas, bahkan melindungi diripun tidak!

Kecuali satu orang.

Xiahou Long dengan cepat menangkis serangan itu dengan menahannya menggunakan tombaknya sendiri. Serangan yang begitu kuat dan cepat itu membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi tidak berhasil untuk membuatnya jatuh.

"SIAPA KAU!" Seru Xiahou Long tanpa menunjukkan ketakutan sedikitpun sementara ketiga orang di belakang mereka hanya bisa menatap dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Suara gesekan metal yang menusuk telinga terus-menerus terdengar, bahkan dari senjata itu timbul percikan-percikan api. Kedua-duanya sama-sama tidak mau menyerah.

Si penyerang itu menatap Xiahou Long dengan mata tajam. "Kau..." Tiba-tiba seulas senyum menantang muncul di wajahnya. "Jadi kaukah itu orang yang diceritakan oleh Ling Guang tidak takut pada kami para _Si Xiang_(1)? Tepatnya, pada penghuni _Tian Shang_ semua?"

Xiahou Long hanya bisa mengangkat alis tanpa mengatakan apapun. Serangan itu secara mendadak berhenti...

...Hanya untuk digantikan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi!

Kini, di belakang Xiahou Long dengan cepatnya muncul sebuah tembok batu yang menjulang dari bawah ke atas, membuatnya terpisah dengan Xiahou Mei, Guo Jia, dan Jia Xu. Sudah barang tentu tak perlu ditanyakan lagi bahwa tembok batu itu adalah kekuatan lawan di depannya itu. Yang terakhir kali di dengan oleh Xiahou Long hanya suara teriakan adiknya saja.

"Xiahou Mei!" Seru Jendral Wei itu panik. Tangannya yang menggenggam tombaknya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji kemampuanmu, hai jendral muda!" Seruan orang itu membuat Xiahou Long terperanjat sampai berbalik. Sekarang dia menghadap ke arah lawan di depannya itu. "Perkenalkan, aku adalah salah satu dari keempat _Si Xiang_, Xuan Wu. Aku bernama Zhi Ming."

_Ternyata benar..._ Pikir Xiahou Long. _Orang ini bukan orang biasa, sama seperti Ling Guang waktu itu!_

Jendral Wei itu dengan berani mengangkat tombaknya, tidak peduli bahwa lawan di depannya adalah salah satu dari roh pelindung. Tentu saja ini membuat Zhi Ming terkejut bukan buatan, selama ini tidak ada satupun manusia yang begitu berani di depannya!

"Siapapun kau, bawa kami pergi dari tempat ini!" Serunya lantang. "Kami tidak bermaksud jahat di tempat ini! Tidak perlu sampai kau mengirim kami ke sini! Apalagi menghukum kami!"

Tetapi seruan Xiahou Long itu sama sekali tidak didengarkan. Zhi Ming maju dengan tombaknya sendiri mengarah ke depan. Xiahou Long sendiri hanya bisa melindungi dirinya tanpa sempat membaca gerakan lawannya. Saat benar-benar dekat, Zhi Ming menggerakkan tombaknya.

Namun celaka untuk Jendral Wei itu, Zhi Ming tidak menusukkan tombaknya! Kali ini, senjata itu ia ayunkan sehingga Xiahou Long yang belum sempat bertahan langsung terhenpas hingga menabrak pagar batu dari _Zhang Cheng_ itu! Kekuatan yang mendorongnya begitu luar biasa, tidak heran karena dari seorang _Si Xiang_. Dengan cepatnya Xiahou Long berusaha untuk bangkit kembali sementara Zhi Ming sekali lagi menyerang ke arahnya tanpa henti.

Tombak itu lagi-lagi diayunkan. Kali ini, Xiahou Long langsung melompat ke samping menghindar. Begitu tahu lawannya berpindah, Zhi Ming dengan cepat menusukkan tombaknya ke arahnya. Tusukan demi tusukan dilancarkan, tetapi Xiahou Long berhasil menangkis atau menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan susah payah.

"Tidak peduli kalian bermaksud jahat atau baik..." Seru Zhi Ming sambil tetap melanjutkan serangannya yang tidak ada hentinya itu. "... tetapi _Tiantan_ ini adalah tempat suci yang menyatukan antara _Tian Shang_ dan _Ren Huan_! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang seperti kalian masuk keluar seenaknya!"

Saat mendengar kalimat itu, jauh di dalam hati Xiahou Long merasa marah. Yah, memang benar ia bukan anggota kerajaan dari Dinasti Han yang agung. Tetapi dia tidak terima direndahkan begitu! Ia tahu pasti yang mengatakannya adalah seorang _Si Xiang_. Tetapi memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Bukankah Phoenix itu sendiri tidak peduli kalau ia berkawan dengan siapapun itu? Dan bukankah karena itulah Phoenix disebut sahabat semua makhluk?

"Lalu?" Balas Xiahou Long dengan sengit sambil terus menangkis serangan-serangan membabi buta itu. "Aku membaca dalam buku-buku, bukankah Phoenix itu sendiri dahulu sangat suka mengunjungi Ren Huan untuk bertemu sahabat2nya?" Serunya dengan segenap kemampuannya. Sangking kuatnya tusukan-tusukan yang harus ia tangkis, kakinya sampai terdorong ke belakang.

Zhi Ming, begitu mendengar kalimat itu, untuk hanya sepersekian detik lamanya terhenyak, namun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menghentikan serangan itu. Meski demikian, ia heran sekaligus takjub dengan jendral muda di depannya ini. Tidak hanya ia berani melawannya, tetapi juga membalas kata-katanya! Dengan tepat pula! "Benar katamu itu! Tetapi itu ketika _Ren Huan_ belum dipenuhi kegelapan!"

Peluh makin lama makin membasahi dahi Xiahou Long. Sekarang ia benar-benar bertaruh antara hidup dan mati. "Tapi... sesudah itu pun malah Phoenix itu benar-benar datang sendiri, bukan? Malah sebagai manusia betulan!" Balasnya sekali lagi.

Begitu mendengar kalimat itu, kemarahan _Si Xiang_ tersebut tersulut, entah kenapa. Auranya menguat, begitu juga kekuatannya, membuat Xiahou Long terperanjat! Kali ini ditusuknya Xiahou Long dengan sekuat tenaga. Kekuatan jendral muda itu tidak cukup untuk menahan serangan tersebut, hingga tak ayal lagi tombaknya terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar ke belakang.

Xiahou Long bersalto ke belakang untuk meraih tombakanya, hanya untuk pada akhirnya Zhi Ming mengejarnya dan melayangkan tombak itu ke arahnya.

_Sial... _pikir Xiahou Long dalam hati. _Kalau begitu terus, aku pasti akan mati!_

Kali ini, ia menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya untuk melompat ke belakang sejauh mungkin dari _Si Xiang_ yang sedang kalap itu. Dikiranya Zhi Ming akan mengejarnya, namun ternyata ia hanya berdiri terpisah cukup jauh darinya. Aura cahaya _Si Xiang_ itu kini mulai membuat Xiahou Long gentar, tetapi ia tetap tidak kehilangan keberaniannya.

Zhi Ming menuding Xiahou Long. "Kau manusia rendah! Bagaimana bisa berkata begitu tentang _linggongzi_!"

Betapa terkejutnya Xiahou Long mendengar kalimat itu! Saat mendengarnya, tombak di tangan Zhi Ming seperti terhujam ke arahnya. Sangking masih terhenyak dalam perkataan itu, ia tidak sadar Zhi Ming yang sekarang menerjang ke arahnya, kemudian melompat untuk menyerang jendral itu dari atas.

Namun Xiahou Long cepat pulih dari keterkejutannya. Ia pun ikut melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya, kemudian mengacungkan pedang itu ke arah Zhi Ming. Ajaib! Kedua ujung tombak itu bertemu dalam satu titik, kemudian memancarkan cahaya yang luar biasa hebat! Lebih-lebih lagi, keduanya tidak jatuh melainkan masih dapat melanjutkan serangan itu! Namun baik Zhi Ming maupun Xiahou Long tidak peduli lagi akan semua keajaiban tersebut.

"Zhi Ming... kau...!" Xiahou Long menggeram. Matanya memicing hingga menatap dengan tajam sekali, seperti pedang bermata dua yang berkilat-kilat. Tepat saat itulah baru Zhi Ming bisa melihat jendral di depannya itu seolah tidak peduli lagi akan dirinya sendiri, dan hanya tahu untuk menyemburkan kemarahannya yang sudah meluap-luap seperti gunung meletus! "Aku tidak percaya seorang _Si Xiang_ mengatakan hal seperti itu! Setahu yang aku baca, yang mengatakan 'manusia rendah' bahkan sampai dapat membuat Phoenix itu marah, hanya Yaoguai saja!"

Gantian Zhi Ming yang terhenyak. Mata _Si Xiang_ itu terbelalak lebar.

"_Linggongzi_-mu yang Phoenix itu bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan 'manusia rendah'! Malah sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi manusia, bahkan memiliki nama 'Xun' yang berarti rendah itu!" Teriak Xiahou Long dengan segenap kekuatannya. Dalam matanya, kilatan-kilatan kemarahan itu sungguh nampak! Giginya menggertak kuat, nafasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar terlihat marah seperti hewan terluka!

"Jika kau berkata begitu, tidakkah itu akan membuat _linggongzi_-mu sedih bukan main? Zhi Ming!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Xiahou Long mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya yang entah darimana didapatkannya. Satu dorongan yang luar biasa kuat membuat senjata Zhi Ming terlepas dari tangannya, sebelum kemudian Si Xiang itu mendarat kembali ke tanah di atas kedua kakinya. Xiahou Long juga kembali mendarat. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan itu, ia melihat Zhi Ming jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Salah satu tangannya menghantam lantai batu di bawahnya itu kuat-kuat!

"S-sial...!" Seru _Si Xiang_ itu, membuat Xiahou Long menjadi bingung sendiri. "_Linggongzi_...! Apa bagusnya _Ren Huan_ ini sehingga dia begitu senang berada di sini?" Suara bertanya itu tidak bisa dijawab oleh Xiahou Long. Ia hanya bisa terdiam saja.

Awan yang bergulung-gulung di langit perlahan pudar, menampakkan langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang dan cahaya bulan. Semilir angin malam yang lembut bertiup.

Xiahou Long menghembuskan nafas sambil tersenyum tipis. "Anggap saja karena dia sayang tempat ini..."

Kalimat itu akhirnya membuat Zhi Ming bangkit kembali. Tombak di tangannya lenyap begitu saja dalam cahaya. Pertarungan ini telah usai.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang luar biasa, Jendral Wei." Kata Zhi Ming. "Tentunya kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk berada di sini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu yang lain."

Xiahou Long mengangguk sekali sekali sebelum membalas. "Tetapi kulihat tadi kau membuat kawan-kawanku takut. Apakah kau tidak bisa menunjukkan wujud yang tidak menakutkan saja? Seperti saat Ling Guang pertama kali bertemu denganku?" Tanya Xiahou Long. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi orang-orang lain saat melihat kalian para Si Xiang akan takut setengah mati sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi aku tidak setakut itu."

"Justru itulah yang sangat menarik." Jawab Zhi Ming datar. Sesudah itu, perlahan auranya yang bisa membawa perasaan gentar itu menipis hingga tidak terlihat sama sekali. Bersamaan dengan itu, tembok batu di belakang Xiahou Long menghilang tenggelam dalam lantai.

Xiahou Mei, melihat kakaknya yang masih baik-baik saja, menghambur ke arah kakaknya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Ya Tian! Syukurlah! Syukurlah _gege_ baik-baik saja!" Seru si adik sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada kakaknya. Xiahou Long tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan adiknya.

Kedua Penasihat Wei itu terlihat luar biasa lega saat menemukan Xiahou Long dalam keadaan utuh, tak kekuarang suatu apapun. Namun kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika melihat Zhi Ming masih ada di tempatnya, menatap mereka dengan pandangan kaku. Meski aura yang menggetarkan itu sudah tidak ada lagi, tetapi tetap saja mereka awas dengan gerak-gerik _Si Xiang_ di depan mereka.

"Tenang saja..." Ujar Xiahou Long sambil melepaskan pelukan adiknya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia adalah salah satu _Si Xiang_ yaitu Xuan Wu. Namanya Zhi Ming."

"Begitu..." Gumam Guo Jia dengan suara pelan.

Kali ini, giliran Zhi Ming yang bicara. "Aku ingin bertanya. Apa urusan kalian sampai masuk ke kuil _Tiantan_ ini? Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat suci yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh keluarga dari garis keturunan kerajaan saja?" Tanyanya dengan suara lantang.

Jia Xu maju selangkah, kemudian bersoja. "Kami memang pantas mati karena masuk di tempat ini dengan lancang. Tetapi kami tidak ada maksud jahat! Kami hanya ingin mencari Pangeran Cao Li... mencari Phoenix itu. Kami merasa mungkin dia sempat singgah ke tempat ini."

"Mungkin kau tahu kemana Phoenix itu pergi?" Tanya Guo Jia menambahkan.

Namun jawaban Zhi Ming sungguh mengecewakan. "Hmph. Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?"

Jawaban ini sama mengecewakan dan sama menjengkelkannya dengan jawaban Ling Guang yang didengar oleh Xiahou Long. Jendral Wei itu hanya tersenyum kecut sambil membuang muka. "Ugh... pada dasarnya kalian semua _Si Xiang_ sama saja. Selalu menyuruh kami mencari tahu kebenaran itu sendiri."

Zhi Ming menoleh ke arah Xiahou Long dengan tatapan tidak puas. "Sebab kalau tidak mencari dan menemukannya sendiri, kau selamanya tidak akan tahu kebenaran itu!"

Xiahou Long menembakkan tatapan matanya tepat ke arah _Si Xiang_ itu. Dahinya bekerut dalam. "Tadi bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata _Ren Huan_ sudah berada dalam kegelapan? Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau mencari sesuatu dalam kegelapan itu sangat berbahaya dan beresiko?" Tanya Xiahou Long dengan nada menantang. Xiahou Mei, Guo Jia, dan Jia Xu hanya dapat saling berpandang-pandangan saja, bingung dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua orang itu.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Zhi Ming tidak mengatakan apapun selain mengamati Xiahou Long dengan tatapan tajam. _Si Xiang_ itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. "Ya, memang _Ren Huan_ ini sudah penuh dengan yang namanya kegelapan. Untuk mengeluarkan _Ren Huan_ dari kegelapan, mungkin hanya butuh semalam sampai subuh. Tetapi untuk mengeluarkan kegelapan dari _Ren Huan_, entah akan memakan waktu berapa lama...

Xiahou Long hanya bisa mencerna kalimat itu di dalam pikirannya, berusaha mengetahui artinya. Sampai beberapa saat, barulah Zhi Ming melanjutkan. "Tidak ada satupun penghuni _Tian Shang_ yang waras yang mau kemari. Kami berempat para _Si Xiang_ berada di sini adalah karena perintah."

Tangan jendral muda itu mulai mengepal. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Phoenix itu?" Tanyanya dengan tajam. "Bukankah dia berada di sini atas keinginannya sendiri? Apalagi dia sampai menjadi manusia betulan, bukankah itu lebih dari sekedar gila?"

Sekali lag keheningan itu berlanjut. Perlahan terdengar suara tawa yang rendah dan pelan dari Zhi Ming, sebelum kemudian tawa itu memenuhi udara kosong di sekitar mereka. Keempat petinggi Wei yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada yang lucu, dan memang mungkin sang _Si Xiang_ tidak menertawakan sesuatu yang lucu. Dalam tawa itu, mereka bisa merasakan kebingungan, ketakjuban, keheranan, tetapi juga rasa tidak puas dan kekesalan.

"Memang itu benar. Siapa bilang dia waras?" Jawab Zhi Ming pada akhirnya, membuat mereka semua khususnya Xiahou Lng tertegun. Zhi Ming kali ini berbalik menatap mereka semua. "Pikirannya itu tidak bisa kami mengerti, dan aku yakin kalian juga tidak bisa."

Xiahou Long seperti akan berkata sesuatu, tetapi ia urung dan hanya mengunci mulutnya, serta pandangan matanya ke lantai batu yang dipijaknya.

_Si Xiang_ itu berjalan ke arah pagar batu, kemudian memandang ke bawah, lalu ke atas. "_Xun-jue_ itu begitu gila sampai membaca _linggongzi_ kemari. _Linggongzi_ sendiri juga gila karena begitu inginnya berada di sini..." Gumanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bicara sendiri." Jawab Zhi Ming pada Xiahou Long yang terlihat bingung. "Aku hanya heran mengapa tidak terjadi apa-apa saat kalian semua menyakitinya..."

Mulailah keempat orang itu menangkap perkataan Zhi Ming dengan pengertian mereka sendiri-sendiri. Guo Jia yang paling pertama bereaksi, segera melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali di luar dugaan mereka semua.

"Apa ini mengenai malam itu? Saat Pangeran Cao Pi mengangkatnya menjadi seorang Pangeran Kelima?" Tanya Guo Jia, membuat semua pendengarnya menatapnya. "Kalau memang benar, maka aku atas nama seluruh pejabat Wei momohon maaf atas kejahatan yang kami lakukan! Aku akan ber_kowtow_!" Memang itulah yang dilakukan penasihat muda itu, ber_kowtow_ sampai membuat yang lain heran.

Penasihat yang satunya, saat melihat rekannya melakukan ini, juga ikut ber_kowtow_. "Aku juga! Aku ikut memohonkan ampun!" Seru Jia Xu. "Aku saat itu tidak berada di tempat karena enggan bertemu dengan Pangeran Cao Pi! Tetapi aku yang juga orang Wei ini ikut merasa bersalah!"

Guo Jia pun menambahkan sesudah dia ber_kowtow_, tetapi masih berlutut. "Memang benar saat itu aku tidak ikut-ikutan, malah aku muak dengan perbuatan mereka. Tetapi aku juga merasa bersalah karena hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun! Sungguh aku menyesal! Aku memang patut dihukum!"

Xiahou Mei melihat kedua penasihat itu. Dalam hati ia merasa kagum, tetapi sekaligus merasa bersalah. Pada akhirnya, ia juga ikut maju dan ber_kowtow_. "Jika begitu... aku juga! Kumohon, khususnya untuk Pangeran Cao Pi yang merencakan itu semua! Aku tahu dia sudah kelewat kejam! Tetapi tolong ampuni dia!" Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan ber_kowtow_ seperti itu!" Seru Zhi Ming tiba-tiba. Seketika mereka terdiam. "Jika ingin minta maaf, carilah _linggongzi _dan baru minta maaf padanya!"

Keempat orang itu saling berpandang-pandangan. Xiahou Long pun pada akhirnya maju sambil bersoja dalam-dalam. "Baiklah. Kami akan segera mencarinya." Ujarnya dengan tegas dan mantap.

Zhi Ming yang mendengar itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Dia sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kerajaan Timur." Katanya. Pada saat itulah, lingkaran dengan ukiran yang sama muncul di bawah kaki mereka, kemudian mengeluar cahaya yang kuat itu sekali lagi. "Aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke _Tiantan_. Semoga kalian berhasil menemukannya!" Seru _Si Xiang_ itu untuk terakhir kalinya sambil bersoja sebelum cahaya yang membutakan itu membuat mereka terpaksa menutup mata lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka benar-benar kembali ke _Tiantan_.

"Tadi itu... benar-benar..." Xiahou Mei menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "... menegangkan..."

Jia Xu meletakkan satu tangan di bawah dagunya. "Hooo... jadi itu yang akan terjadi jika orang sembarangan masuk dengan lancang ke _Tiantan_ ini. Untung saja kita bisa kembali dengan selamat..."

Xiahou Long berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya. "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi kita berlama-lama di sini. Ayo kita segera pergi ke Wu."

Jia Xu dan Xiahou Mei berdiri untuk mengikuti Xiahou Long. Namun lain halnya dengan Guo Jia. Di tangannya sudah terdapat barang-barang kerajaan yang mereka temukan itu. Tentu saja ketiga orang lainnya menjadi bingung dengan ini.

"Kurasa aku akan berpisah dengan kalian untuk sementara waktu." Jelasnya. "Aku akan ke istana Chang An untuk mengembalikan barang-barang ini."

Xiahou Long terlihat berpikir keras, menimbang-bimbang sebelum mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah! Kita akan pergi ke Chang An dulu!"

Tentu saja Guo Jia tidak bisa menerima keputusan ini. Dengan sengit ia membalas. "Kau gila? Orang-orang di istana Chang An itu tidak suka pada kita orang-orang Wei! Kalau hanya aku yang ke sana dan membunuhku, tidak masalah! Tetapi jangan sampai kalian juga dibunuh oleh mereka!" Protesnya keras. "Biar aku sendiri saja yang ke sana."

Jia Xu menatap Guo Jia dengan pandangan curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau merencakana sesuatu yang tidak baik, Penasihat Guo Jia..."

Rupanya, Guo Jia dengan cepat bisa menangkap maksud Jia Xu. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Maksudmu aku ingin mengembalikan ini agar aku dapat meyakinkan mereka untuk mengangkatku sebagai Kaisar? Yang benar saja!" Sahutnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Menjadi Kaisar dan duduk-duduk di istana saja? Tentu akan membunuhku sangking membosakannya."

Penasihat yang satunya masih tidak bisa begitu menerima penjelasan itu. Xiahou Mei tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menunggu reaksi kakaknya saja. "Baiklah, aku percaya pada anda, Penasihat Guo Jia." Kata Xiahou Long pada akhirnya. "Sesudah itu, cepat susul kami."

"Jika takdir mengizinkan, aku akan menyusul." Jawab Guo Jia.

Memang benar ini sangat berbahaya. Tetapi anehnya, Guo Jia malah terlihat santai, seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Xiahou Mei menandang kakaknya, kemudian penasihat Guo Jia, bergantian begitu terus. "Jadi... kalau kau tidak kembali... berarti kau sudah..."

"Yah, anggap saja begitu." Sekali lagi Guo Jia menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Tidak!" Serga Xiahou Long tiba-tiba dengan suara keras dan mantap. "Penasihat Guo Jia tidak mungkin mati semudah itu! Kalau misalkan anda tidak menyusul, aku anggap anda menemukan suatu hal yang menarik di Chang An sehingga tidak jadi menyusul kami!"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Guo Jia tidak berkata apa-apa selain hanya memandang Xiahou Long begitu saja. Guo Jia kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Begitu juga tidak apa-apa..."

"Kalau aku, aku akan menganggapmu sudah bosan berjalan dengan kami." Celetuk Jia Xu.

Dengan demikian, mereka berempat keluar dari _Tiantan_. Guo Jia berpamitan dengan ketiga orang yang lain sebelum ia segera menunggang kudanya dan menuju ke istana Chang An. Sementara itu, Jia Xu ditambah kedua jendral bermarga Xiahou itu meneruskan pencarian mereka menuju ke Wu.

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

Wuah! Sudah pagi!

La... la... la... Aku sudah sampai ke kota Chang Sha! Hore! Aku memang hebat! Tahu dimana kota Chang Sha itu? Yups! Chang Sha adalah kota Wu pertama dari rute perjalananku, kota yang terletak paling barat di Wu(2)! Danau Dong Ting yang terus menyambung hingga ke Sungai Xiang menjadi pemisah antara Wu dan Shu, dan Kota Chang Sha terletak di sebelah timurnya dengan letaknya agak di dataran rendah. Kulihat di dekat ujung Danau Dong Ting yang menyambung ke Sungai Xiang, tepat di depan pintu gerbang kota Chang Sha, terdapat bendungan yang sangat besar supaya air sungai tidak meluap. Mengagumkan sekali! Baru sesudah melihat pemandangan bendungan itu, menyebrangi jembatan, dan masuk ke gerbang kota, barulah aku tiba di kota Chang Sha.

Wah, akhirnya sesudah waktu yang rasanya seperti berabad-abad, aku kembali ke Wu! Rasanya benar-benar tidak percaya! Kupikir sampai mati pun aku tidak akan bisa melihat tempat ini lagi! Memang sih aku meninggalkan kota ini tidak sampai setahun. Tapi waktu delapan bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat! Apalagi dengan sebegitu banyaknya hal yang terjadi. Yah, yang jelas aku sudah kangen setengah mati pada Wu dan benar-benar senang sekali bisa berada di sini sekarang! Horeeee...!

Satu hal yang paling penting adalah, aku ingat betul untuk membungkus rambutku dengan kain. Kalau tidak, begitu orang melihat rambut perakku, mereka pasti akan kaget! Karena orang-orang ini pasti sudah mengira putri mereka sudah lama mati. Memang hal yang menarik sih bisa mengagetkan semua orang. Tapi aku tidak sempat...! Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang ke Jian Ye! Hohoho...! Paman Zhou dan Bibi Qiao, Bibi Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Bos besar Lü Meng, Tuan Bajak Laut Gan Ning, dan teman-teman lainnya, tunggu aku!

Dengan langkah riang sambil bersiul-siul aku masuk ke tempat itu. Hari masih pagi. Orang-orang mulai keluar dari rumahnya dan berlalu lalang di kota, pergi menjajakan barang-barang dagangannya, atau melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang lain. Wah! Benar-benar kota yang hidup sekali!

Aku benar-benar senang berada di tempat ini! Bahkan hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dan memandangi orang-orang saja rasanya sudah sangat menyenangkan!

Yah... menyenangkan sih, kecuali satu hal.

Bayangkan saja! Aku ini kan putri! Dan aku ini cantik, lho! Yah, setidaknya begitulah kata Lu Xun. Tetapi orang-orang di sini sepertinya mengira aku laki-laki! Buktinya, ketika aku mendatangi seorang kakek yang sedang bingung sambil melihat ke atap rumahnya, kakek itu memanggilku '_xiansheng_'! Dan lebih parah lagi, kakek itu meminta tolong padaku untuk membetulkan atap rumahnya yang bocor. Yah, meskipun kesal, aku tetap melakukannya, sih...

Saat aku turun, kakek itu langsung menghambur ke arahku dengan senyum lebar. "Wuah! Terima kasih, _xiansheng_!" Serunya sambil menjabat tanganku berkali-kali. Aiya... kalau begitu, aku kan jadi serba salah juga. Kakek itu mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik bajunya, kemudian memberikannya kepadaku. "Ini memang tidak seberapa, tetapi tolong di terima saja!" Sesudah memberikan benda itu, kakek itu langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Padahal, apa kakek itu tidak tahu bahwa benda yang diberikannya itu makin membuatku jengkel? Mau tahu apa pemberian kakek itu?

Sebotol arak di dalam buah _hulu_.

GROAAAAARRRRRRR! Kalau membawa arak di dalam _hulu_ seperti ini, aku pasti akan makin terlihat seperti laki-laki! Memang kuakui ini kesalahanku juga karena telah membebat rambutku seperti ini, jadinya aku dikira laki-laki. Huh!

Tapi, lumayan lah... aku dapat sebotol arak.

Kubuka botol arak itu, kemudian meminumnya. Lho? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku minum arak? Aku sih kuat sekali minum arak! Tidak perlu khawatir! Apalagi, arak yang diberikan kakek ini sepertinya bukan arak bagus yang keras dan memabukkan. Hahaha! Kalau cuma arak begini sih aku bisa menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk! Aku ini jago sekali minum arak lho! Aku kan tidak seperti Lu Xun yang tidak bisa minum arak barang setetespun! Kadang-kadang, aku ingin sekali melihat bagaimana kalau Lu Xun sampai mabuk. Pasti lucu sekali, ya... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku ini jahat sekali...

BRUK!

Awwww... sial... Benar-benar aku kualat karena berpikir jelek-jelek tentang Lu Xun!

Aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin umurnya tak sampai sepuluh tahun. Gadis kecil itu sampai jatuh ke tanah. Wuaaaaa! Celaka! Padahal aku sama sekali tidak sengaja!

Dengan cepat aku langsung membantunya berdiri sebelum gadis itu menangis. "Eh, maaf _meimei_... kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanyaku prihatin.

"Aiya..." Gadis kecil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang mungkin masih pusing. Baru sesudah itu dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku. "T-tentu saja sakit... tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok, _gege_..."

APA? _GEGE_? GROAAAAAARRRRRRRR! Aku ini perempuan! Seratus persen perempuan normal yang tulen! Mestinya aku ingin memarahi dan memaki anak kecil ini habis-habisan. Tetapi yah... aku tadi sudah menabraknya. Jadi kalau sekarang aku marah-marah, bukan hanya aku akan berbuat kasar pada gadis kecil ini, tetapi aku juga akan di kira semua orang disini aku bohong dan tidak normal karena telah mengaku-ngaku perempuan! Hei, tapi aku memang perempuan!

"Nggg... _meimei_..." Kataku sambil tertawa garing. "Sebenarnya aku ini perempuan. Jadi, panggil aku _jiejie_ saja, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu memandangku dengan mata lebarnya, kemudian mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian ke atas lagi, kemudian ke bawah lagi, benar-benar sampai aku merasa bingung sendiri! "Wah, _gege_ ini bercanda, ya?" Tanya sambil tertawa. "_Gege_ ini sudah jelas-jelas laki-laki, tetapi ingin dipanggil _jiejie_... aneh sekali..."

AAAAHHHHHHHH! Sudahlah! Aku menyerah! Tanpa banyak bicara, langsung aku berbalik dan melengos pergi. Dasar anak aneh! Sudah kubilang aku perempuan! Huh! Mentang-mentang di lebih cantik dariku...!

Nggg... tapi, memang benar sih anak itu cantik sekali. Dia benar-benar imut dan manis seperti boneka porselain yang aku punya saat masih kecil. Kulitnya benar-benar putih bersih, benar-benar seolah tidak pernah terkena matahari saja! Ditambah lagi dengan pipinya yang berwarna merah seperti apel itu. Apalagi, yang aneh adalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang serta matanya yang berwarna biru langit. Benar-benar tidak terlalu kelihatan seperti orang China. Tetapi, yang pasti dia benar-benar cantik dan manis! Coba dia tidak nakal dan memanggilku _gege_ begitu, pasti akan lebih manis lagi!

"_Gege_..."

WHOOOOOAAAAA! Entah bagaimana, gadis itu muncul lagi di depanku dengan senyum lebar dan cerah. "Ya Tian! Kau membuatku kaget saja!"

"_Gege_..." Gadis kecil itu rupanya membawa sebuah boneka bersamanya. Sebuah boneka kain yang sudah usang dan jelek sebenarnya. Boneka itu sudah kehilangan sebagian besar rambutnya, dan salah satu tangannya buntung. Secara keseluruhan dapat dikatakan bahwa boneka itu lebih seperti mayat korban mutilasi daripada boneka anak-anak. Nah, anehnya, entah kenapa gadis itu malah mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "_Gege_, bonekaku lucu sekali kan? Dia ingin berkenalan dengan _gege_, lho!"

Aku cuma bisa memukul jidatku. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan laki-laki!" Seruku sambil berbalik, kemudian meninggalkan gadis kecil itu.

Anehnya, lagi-lagi gadis itu muncul di hadapanku! Kurasa dia memang sedang mengejarku!

"_Gege_... jangan cepat-cepat! Nanti tidak bisa berkenalan, lho!" Katanya. Waaaa! Bagaimana bisa tidak cepat-cepat? Aku memang ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari anak aneh ini! "Kenalkan, bonekaku ini namanya Biqi!"

Huah! Terserah mau _Biqi_, atau _Xiangqi_-catur, atau _Xingqi_-minggu, aku tidak peduli! "Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tahu dan aku mau pergi sekarang!" Dengan begitu, aku langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan lari sejauh-jauhnya!

Saat aku menoleh, betapa kagetnya aku ternyata gadis kecil itu terus mengejarku! TIDAAAAAAAK! Ya Tian! Tolong aku!

"_Gege_! _Gege_! Tunggu dulu! Aku dan Biqi belum tahu nama _gege_!" Serunya kuat-kuat.

"Namaku sama sekali tidak penting untuk dibicarakan!" Balasku lagi sambil tetap berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Celaka! Gadis ini larinya cepat sekali! "Sudah! Sudah! Kau jangan mengejarku lagi! Aku mau pergi dari tempat ini!"

Baru sesudah aku berkata begitu, langkah gadis kecil itu berhenti. Wah, kenapa kok tidak kulakukan sejak tadi, ya? Aku berbalik, kemudian memandang gadis kecil itu. Tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Gadis itu memeluk erat-erat bonekanya yang bernama Biqi itu, kemudian memegangnya di depan wajahnya. Ia kelihatan sedih sekali.

"Biqi... ternyata _gege_ itu jahat sekali..." Ujar gadis itu dengan suara memelas. "Kita tidak jadi menemukan teman baru..."

Aiya... aku jadi mulai merasa bersalah sekarang... Rasanya kepalaku seperti diberi beban seratus kilo...

"Biqi... maaf, ya? Aku juga kesepian, kok... sama seperti kau juga..."

Ya Tian... aku jadi semakin berat meninggalkan gadis itu. Rasanya aku sudah dibebani seribu kilo sekarang!

"Nanti kita pasti akan bertemu teman baru, ya, Biqi..."

Sampai di sini, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi! Akhirnya aku berbalik, kemudian mendatangi gadis kecil itu. Sudahlah, terserah kalau dia mau memanggilku '_gege_' atau apa. SIAAAAAALLLL! Kenapa aku melihat anak kecil mau menangis saja sekarang tidak tahan? Padahal dari dulu aku paling tidak suka anak kecil! Celakaaaa! Kalau begini, aku jadi seperti Lu Xun saja...

Aku berlutut di depannya, kemudian mengelus rambut merahnya yang ikal dan panjang. "Aduh, _meimei_... aku minta maaf, ya? Tadi akucuma bercanda saja..." Kataku dengan suara pasrah. Yahhh... demi gadis ini, atau tepatnya, demi harga diriku sendiri agar tidak disangka kelainan, terpaksalah aku berkata begini. "Sebenarnya akumemang benar laki-laki... tapi aku cuma bercanda dan mengajakmu bermain saja..."

Tiba-tiba dengan cepatnya mata gadis itu menjadi berbinar-binar! Gadis itu langsung memeluk bonekanya erat-erat. "Biqi! Biqi! Ternyata _gege_ memang benar-benar orang baik hati!" Kemudian gadis kecil itu mendekatkan bonekanya sekali lagi ke arahku sambil mengangkat tangan boneka itu yang sudah tak karuan lagi bentuknya. "Ayo, _gege_! Kenalan dulu dengan Biqi! Ya?"

Celaka... aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekali...

Dengan pasrah aku memegang tangan boneka itu. Benar-benar sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Benar-benar boneka seperti ini sudah waktunya dibuang ke tong sampah! "Salam kenal, Biqi..." Ujarku berpura-pura sambil memaksakan senyum lebar. "Namaku Sun Yang... Ups!"

Ya Tian! Ya Tian! Gawat! Aku sudah nyaris mengatakan namaku! Cepat-cepat aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku.

Gadis itu kelihatan bingung sekali. "Oh, jadi nama _gege_ Sun Yang? Lucu sekali namanya... 'Yang' dari kambing?"

GROAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! TENTU SAJA BUKAN! Sebenarnya 'Yang' dari buah yangmei(3)! Nyaris saja aku berteriak begitu. Tapi kan kalau aku bilang begitu, maka terbongkar sudah rahasiaku. Lagipula, siapa orang di Wu ini yang punya nama seaneh ini selain aku sendiri? Aduh...

Baru sekarang aku bisa merasakan kedongkolan Lu Xun saat dulu aku memanggilnya 'Tuan Jamur'... astaga... benar-benar aku kualat...

"Kalau namamu sendiri siapa, _meimei_?" Tanyaku lesu sambil berusaha menutupi kekesalanku.

"Namaku Roude!" Jawab si gadis dengan ceria. Hmmm... nama yang bagus. 'Rou' kan artinya lembut, sementara 'De' artinya etika kalau tidak salah(4). Nanti suatu saat akan kutanyakan pada Lu Xun. Nah, sayangnya, nama itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya! Mana mungkin gadis yang tidak tak aturan ini namanya bisa berkebalikan benar dengan namanya? "Senang berkenalan dengan _gege_!"

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga, Roude..."

Sesudah itu, dimulailah sehari penuh kebodohan dan kesia-siaan bersama gadis kecil berambut merah bernama Roude ini. Mula-mula dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke taman kota, kemudian memetik dan merangkai bunga, mengejar kupu-kupu, atau apalah itu segala hal yang tidak berguna! Ahhh... sekarang aku tahu betapa sabarnya Lu Xun yang bisa menghadapiku waktu kecil dulu. Yah, dipikir-pikir aku tidak ada bedanya dengan Roude, malah aku dulu jauh lebih parah!

Kulihat gadis itu yang terus-menerus membawa bonekanya. "Hei, Roude," Panggilku. Anak kecil itu langsung menoleh. "Dimana teman-temanmu? Kenapa tidak bermain dengan mereka?"

Roude menggeleng. "Aku bermain dengan Biqi(5)! Biqi kan juga temanku!" Jawabnya dengan suara riang gembira. Sekarang gadis kecil itu sedang berusaha menyematkan sebuah bunga di rambut boneka kainnya yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya itu.

"Tapi... Biqi kan cuma boneka? Lagipula, dia sudah rusak begitu..." Balasku lagi.

Tak disangka, Roude kelihatan marah. Keninganya berkerut. "Biqi bukan cuma boneka! Dia teman baikku dan aku sangat sayang padanya!" Seru anak kecil itu marah. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Iya, sih... bodohku juga telah membuat anak kecil ini marah. Dasar aku ini...

"Dan lagi, Biqi ini hebat, lho! Dia bisa memberitahuku mana orang-orang yang baik dan mana orang-orang yang jahat! Tadi, Biqi bilang _gege_ ini orang baik! Makanya Biqi ingin berkenalan dengan gege!" Katanya lagi. Nah, ini yang membuatku tertarik.

"Oh ya?" Tanyaku dengan alis terangkat.

Roude mengangguk, kemudian mendekatkan mulut boneka itu ke telinganya, seolah dia sedang mendengar boneka itu membisikinya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri saat gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. "G_ege_! Biqi berkata padaku bahwa _gege_ pintar menyanyi dan suara _gege_ sangat indah!"

APA? MENYANYI? Yang benar saja! Suaraku indah? Tidak salah? Suaraku ini bisa memecahkan segala kaca yang tidak bersalah di kota Chang Sha ini! Kalau Lu Xun sih bisa menyanyi dengan indah, tapi kalau aku, suaraku ini jelek sekali!

"Wah! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" Balasku sambil menggeleng kuat.

"Ah, tapi Biqi tidak mungkin berbohong!" Roude memaksa sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku. "Aku juga yakin _gege_ punya suara yang sangat indah!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"TIDAK!"

Akhirnya, sesudah mengatakans atu tidak itu, Roude terdiam. Tapi, yang dilakukan gadis itu sungguh menyebalkan! Lagi-lagi, dengan muka cemberut dan sedih, gadis itu memegang Biqi tepat di depannya, kemudian berbicara lagi pada boneka tak berbentuk itu! "Biqi... _gege_ jahat sekali! Dia tidak mau memperdengarkan suaranya pada kita... padahal suaranya pasti merdu sekali..."

AAAAAHHHHH! Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Huh! GROAAAARRRR! Aku kan sudah bilang suaraku tidak enak? Lagipula, lagu-lagu yang ada biasanya berasal dari puisi. Nah, tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini paling benci belajar puisi, atau bahasa, atau apalah itu yang diajarkan Lu Xun padaku! Aku tidak tahu satu lagupun! Dan lebih parah, aku tidak mengerti nada-nada! Coba kalau aku bisa main _guqin_ seperti _gongzhu_ Yan Lu atau Zhou Ying! Huh!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan menyanyi! Aku akan menyanyi! Dengar baik-baik, ya?" Dengan begitu, aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian bernyanyi asal-asalan saja! Pokoknya untuk menunjukkan kalau aku bukan orang jahat!

"_Yi, er, san, si, wu, liu, qi_ – Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh  
_Wo de peng you zai na li?_ – Dimana teman-temanku berada?  
_Zai na li? zai na li?_ – Dimana? Dimana?  
_Wo de peng you zai zhe li!_ – Teman-temanku ada di sini!"

Jadilah lagu itu yang kunyanyikan. Sudahlah, sekarang kerjaanku bukan memamerkan suaraku yang luar biasa hancur ini, tetapi asalkan membuat Roude tidak menangis saja!

Tapi, waktu aku bernyanyi dengan asal-asalan itu, aku sama sekali belum sadar bahwa Roude memandangku dengan mata terbelalak, terkejut bukan main. Bahkan tidak hanya dia, orang-orang di sekeliling kami yang awalnya berjalan berlalu lalang akhirnya berhenti, kemudian memandang kami khususnya aku yang sudah hampir mengakhiri lagu ini.

Saat lagu itu berakhir, aku baru sadar keramaian di sekitarku. Hah? Apakah suaraku sebegitu bagusnya sehingga membuat semua orang-orang ini datang dan tertarik mendengarnya? B-benarkah...? Aku... aku bisa bernyanyi...?

"_Gege_..." Roude memanggilku sambil matanya yang bulat itu mengerjap-ngerjap. "...Suara _gege_ benar-benar..."

Mataku sendiri berbinar-binar. Aku bisa bernyanyi dengan suara indah dan merdu? Seperti Lu Xun begitu? Astaga... ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan!

"... bernada tinggi sekali, seperti suara perempuan!"

EEEEEHHHHHH?

"Wuah, tak kusangka ada seorang _xiansheng_ yang punya suara seperti perempuan begitu." Bisik salah satu ibu-ibu pada temannya sambil menunjukku.

"_Xiansheng_ itu suaranya benar-benar tinggi sampai melengking! Padahal dia laki-laki!"

"Apa jangan-jangan dia orang kasim yang dikebiri, ya?"

APAAAAAAA? Apa maksudnya itu? GROAAAAARRRRR! Padahal kukira mereka semua mengumpul karena suaraku enak! Betapa tertohoknya aku mendengar komentar-komentar itu! Ternyata mereka mengumpul karena heran mengira seorang laki-laki bisa punya suara yang tinggi! Tentu saja suaraku tinggi bahkan bisa melengking, aku kan memang perempuan! Apalagi ada pula komentar yang mengatakan aku adalah orang kasim yang dikebiri. Sial! SIAAAAAALLLLLL! Berada di kota seperti ini, aku bisa sial delapan belas turunan!

Sekarang aku benar-benar dongkol setengah mati, nih! Orang-orang Chang Sha ini belum tahu kalau seorang Putri Sun Yangmei marah rupanya! GROAAAAAARRRRRR!

Tapi, sebelum aku sempat melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu...

""Wo de peng you zai na li_?_" _Kau bertanya teman-temanmu dimana, Yangmei?_"

S-suara itu...!

"_Teman-temanmu ada di sini, Yangmei... Hihihi..."_

Tanpa menghiraukan Roude, atau orang-orang lain yang menatapku dengan penuh keterkejutan sekarang, aku berdiri dengan cepat. Satu tangan di dadaku sementara satunya di dahiku. Sial...! M-mereka...!

"_Kami teman-temanmu, kan? Ingat saat kita bermain kegelapan bersama?"_

Y-yaoguai...!

Pandanganku mulai mengabur, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat orang-orang ini. Mereka memang tidak bisa melihat Yaoguai, tetapi aku bisa! Celaka! Aku tidak mau membuat kehebohan di sini! Tetapi Yaoguai-yaoguai ini...!

_Brengsek! Teman-teman apa?_ Balasku sambil berteriak dalam hati. _Kalian semua yang membuatku menjadi orang yang sejahat dan sekotor itu! Masih mengatakan teman-temanku? Yang benar saja!_

Kali ini aku menyeruak keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Syukurlah mereka, meskipun masih kebingungan, membuka jalan untukku! Roude sendiri untungnya juga tidak mengejarku! Sial...! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melibatkan orang-orang ini dalam keadaan seperti ini!

"_Lho? Kenapa? Bukankah lebih enak saat bersama kami? Kau bisa mempermainkan makhluk rendahan yang tak pantas ada itu sesukamu!"_

"_Bodoh kau! Kenapa sekarang mengikuti makhluk rendah seperti itu?"_

Aku tahu maksud mereka dengan 'makhluk rendahan yang tak pantas ada' itu pasti Lu Xun! Kurang ajar...! Beraninya mereka mengejek Lu Xun seperti itu! Aku berbalik di salah satu tikungan yang sepertinya gelap dan sempit. Di sini tidak ada orang berkeliaran, aku bisa berurusan dengan Yaoguai-yaoguai ini seorang diri. Sekarang aku berbalik, menghadap ke arah Yaoguai-yaoguai yang benar-benar tak jelas bentuknya seperti gumpalan asap itu saja.

"Yang makhluk rendahan tak pantas ada itu kalian!" Balasku dengan sengit sambil mencabut kedelapan _piao_ yang terselip di pinggangku. Mataku memicing, dengan gigi menggertak. Yaoguai-yaoguai ini...! Bahkan sampai mereka berhasil dikalahkan oleh Lu Xun, mereka masih tetap saja mengatainya seperti itu! Benar-benar makhluk keterlaluan tidak tahu malu!

"_Cih! Kalau begini, kau bukan teman kami lagi! Kau musuh kami!"_

Aku tersenyum menantang. "Baru sadar? Aku memang musuh kalian!" Seruku. "Terserah mau mengataikan apa! Tapi berani-beraninya kalian mengatai Lu Xun!"

"_Heh, memang kau bisa apa kalau tidak ada dia?"_ Mendengar satu kalimat itu dari mereka, aku langsung menggeram marah. _"Sekarang sebaiknya kau buktikan kemampuanmu... ayo coba pergi ke luar Kota Chang Sha ini dan lihat bendungan Danau Dong Ting!"_

B-bendungan itu...!

Celaka!

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku langsung melesat dengan cepatnya, kali ini menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain untuk menuju ke gerbang kota di sebelah barat. Baru di sana aku melompat ke bawah.

Akhirnya aku tiba di dekat bendungan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, tanah di bawahku bergetar hebat seolah akan terjadi gempa bumi! Gempa itu pasti bahkan sampai dirasakan oleh orang-orang di Kota Chang Sha! Celaka! Celaka! Ini benar-benar gawat! Tetapi keadaan ini masih bisa lebih gawat lagi...

Pandangan mataku kembali ke arah bendungan yang juga ikut bergoncang itu. Air di Danau Dong Ting yang bermuara ke Sungai Xiang itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi hitam pekat! Bahkan hanya melihat air itu saja, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi! Itu...! Itu...! Air itu entah bagaimana pasti sudah bercampur dengan racun Yaoguai, bahkan mungkin sudah berubah seluruhnya!

Gawat...!

Air yang sudah berubah menjadi racun itu ikut bergejolak oleh gempa, berkali-kali membentur bendungan itu dengan kekuatan luar biasa! B-bagaimana ini...? Bagaimana cara menghentikannya! Kalau sampai bendungan itu hancur, maka air ini pasti akan mengalir ke Kota Chang Sha yang lebih rendah dan akan menenggelamkan kota itu seketika...!

"_Zuan Mi...!"_

Eh? Itu suara... _Tai Yin_!

"_Tai Yin_!" Balasku sambil berteriak karena panik bukan main. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa melihat dimana Yaoguai-yaoguai itu! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka!"

Kemudian kudengar suara _Tai Yin_. Diriku yang satu lagi itu juga sepertinya panik bukan buatan. Tapi _dia_ tahu apa yang harus dilakukan! _"Bencana memang sudah di depan mata dan tak terhindarkan lagi!"_ Seru_nya_. _"Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya sesegera mungkin melarikan orang-orang Kota Chang Sha ke daerah yang lebih tinggi dan aman! Kalau sampai mereka terkena air ini, bisa-bisa mereka semua akan mati!"_

Meskipun ragu dengan perintah _Tai Yin_, aku tahu sebaiknya memang menyelamatkan orang-orang Kota Chang Sha dulu! Jadi sekali lagi aku berbalik menuju ke kota tersebut. Tanah yang masih berguncang ini membuatku terpaksa menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh karena untuk berlari saja aku tidak bisa!

Aku mendarat di gerbang kota yang tinggi di atas itu. Kulihat dari atas sini, keadaan jadi kalut setengah mati! Beberapa orang ibu-ibu hanya bisa memeluk anak-anaknya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis dan memohon bantuan pada dewa-dewi di langit atau apa saja! Beberapa orang bapak-bapak termasuk para pengawal yang ditempatkan di kota ini dengan siaga langsung menyuruh orang-orang yang lain untuk pergi. Namun tentu saja masih banyak orang yang bandel dan tidak mau lari! Bahkan ada yang kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka!

Apa mereka tidak tahu nyawa mereka semua lebih berharga daripada benda apapun?

Aku menghimpun sebanyak-banyaknya suaraku, kemudian berteriak dari atas sini!

"CEPAT TINGGALKAN KOTA INI!" Seruku, membuat semua kepala seketika mendongkak ke atas dan beratus-ratus pasang mata menatapku "BEDUNGAN DANAU DONG TING AKAN SEGERA RUSAK! CEPAT PERGI SELAGI KOTA INI BELUM TENGGELAM!"

Barulah kali ini mereka semua menurut dan berlari! Keadaan benar-benar kacau sekali! Yang berlari ya berlari, yang menggendong ya menggendong, yang mengawal ya mengawal, pokoknya suara jeritan orang, seruan untuk pergi, dan minta tolong semuany bercampur jadi satu! Aku segera melompat turun dan membantu orang-orang itu untuk keluar lewat pintu timur yang satunya.

Namun celakanya, suara yang keras sekali terdengar dari luar, diikuti dengan suara keras yang lain berbunyi seperti deburuan ombak! Celaka!

Bendungan itu benar-benar sudah terbuka! Air yang meluap-luap dan penuh dengan racun Yaoguai itu akan segera masuk ke kota!

"AYO CEPAT! CEPAT!"

Syukurlah, mereka semua sudah tahu sehingga langsung menambah kecepatan mereka! Tetapi itu masih kurang cepat!

Kulihat air itu yang sekarang bagaikan ombak menyeruak masuk melalui gerbang sebelah barat! Kalau begini terus, kami tidak akan sempat berlari lagi!

Aku melepaskan tangan seorang ibu yang kubantu kubantu untuk keluar. Kini aku berlari kembali ke pintu itu. Aku tahu benar kekuatan tanah yang kumiliki tidak seberapa! Tetapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa menghentikan air ini meski untuk sementara waktu saja! Jadi aku segera menghimpun seluruh kekuatanku.

"_Zhang Cheng qiang quan_!"

Kuangkat tanganku dari bawah ke atas. Bersamaan dengan itu, dari bawah tanah muncul sebuah tembok batu raksasa bagaikan Zhang Cheng itu sendiri! Bagus! Ini dapat menahan air itu untuk sementara waktu. Yah... sampai seberapa kekuatanku masih ada...!

Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Segera aku berteriak agar orang-orang it berlari sekencang-kencangnya! Syukurlah, mungkin sekarang setengah dari orang-orang itu sudah keluar!

"_Gege_!"

Ya Tian! Roude masih ada di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu, bingung harus melakukan apa! Segera aku menuju ke arahnya, kemudian tanpa pikir dua kali langsung meraih tangannya dan menggendongnya. Dengan begitu, aku langsung berlari mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang itu dari belakang. Sama sekali tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menanggapi orang-orang yang bertanya-tanya siapa aku sebenarnya dan darimana aku punya kekuatan seperti itu! Yang penting lari!

Sampai akhirnya, kekuatanku benar-benar nyaris habis! Tembok batu itu perlahan-lahan runtuh seiring dengan terkurasnya kekuatanku. Tetapi syukurlah orang-orang itu sudah keluar seluruhnya melalui gerbang bagian timur dan sudah naik ke dataran yang lebih tinggi di daerah hutan! Aku pun segera keluar dari gerbang Kota Chang Sha di sebelah timur, kemudian mendaki ke dataran tinggi dan berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang lain. Tepat saat itulah, tembok batu yang muncul oleh kekuatanku hancur, kemudian air itu dengan hebatnya menghantam setiap bangunan di dalam kota dan menggenangi apapun yang ada. Benar-benar seperti banjir yang hebat! Yang terlihat dari sini hanya ujung-ujung atap saja!

Orang-orang kota itu masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sangking terkejutnya melihat rumah mereka yang sudah ditenggelamkan, dan harta benda mereka yang sudah hilang seluruhnya. Tetapi setidaknya mereka semua selamat. Syukurlah...

Kulihat ke atas langit. Air yang hitam itu, penuh dengan racun Yaoguai, entah bagaimana seperti mengepul mengeluarkan asap hitam yang membuat langit menjadi gelap, menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk masuk. Benar-benar persis seperti keadaaan kota Dang Qu di Shu saat dulu masih terkena kutukan itu...

Beberapa saat kemudian, mulailah kudengar tangisan-tangisan orang yang kehilangan semua yang mereka miliki. Namun ada juga yang masih bisa bersyukur karena mereka bisa selamat. Semuanya memandang ke kota mereka yang sekarang sudah tenggelam dalam banjir. Untungnya air itu tidak cukup tinggi untuk mengenai kami yang sudah berada di daerah yang lebih tinggi.

Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong, mana Roude? Tadi kurasa dia kugendong...

Seolah mendapat jawaban langsung, kudengar jeritan panik para ibu-ibu.

"Ya Tian! Anak itu akan kemana?"

"Celaka! Dia akan kembali ke kota!"

Aku mengikuti jari ibu-ibu yang teracung itu. Roude sekarang sedang mendaki sebuah tangga tali yang menuju ke atas gerbang kota! Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya! Orang-orang di sana sudah tidak berani lagi melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Tapi aku tidak!

"ROUDEEEEEE!"

Segera aku berlari, menuruni dataran rendah itu dan kemudian memanjat dengan tangga tali itu. Aku berusaha mati-matian menyusul Roude yang sekarang berada di atas gerbang kota, sebelum gadis itu melakukan hal-hal bodoh! Namun begitu aku sampai ke atas, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat gadis itu sekarang sudah melompat turun dan mendarat di atas atap sebuah rumah tinggi. Ya Tian! Kalau sampai anak itu jatuh ke dalam genangan racun Yaoguai ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi!

"Roude! Kau gila?" Dengan begitu, aku melompat ke atap itu. Tetapi Roude sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku! Ia dengan takut-takut melompat ke atap rumah yang lain. Tentu saja aku mengejarnya!

Sampai pada satu titik, aku berhasil menyusulnya. Kutarik tangan gadis kecil itu. "Roude! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kembali!" Seruku kuat-kuat. Namun anak itu tetap berusaha memberontak sambil menangis dan menjerit-jerit!

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU, _GEGE_!" Jeritnya dengan sengit berselang-seling dengan isakannya. "Biqi masih ada di sana! Aku harus menolong Biqi!" Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah boneka kainnya yang sudah separuh tenggelam, terombang-ambing oleh arus air itu. Letakknya tidak begitu jauh dari sini.

APAAAAAAAAA? Anak ini masuk ke dalam kota dan menempuh bahaya luar biasa, membuat semua orang panik bukan main, hanya untuk sebuah boneka kain sobek-sobek yang tidak ada harganya itu? Yang benar saja! Dengan kesal dan marah, aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Tetapi dia tetap saja tidak mau!

"Roude! Nanti akan kubelikan boneka yang baru! Yang penting sekarang kau harus keluar!"

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku mau Biqi!" Serunya dengan suara yang lebih kuat. Bagaimana ini bisa membuatku tidak frustrasi? Hanya demi boneka itu...! "Biqi pasti sedang ketakutan sekarang! Aku harus menolong Biqi! Biqi itu berharga sekali untukku!"

Sampai di sini, tanganku terlepas.

Anak ini... mengatakan boneka sampai itu berharga...?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku sangat menghargai perasaan gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang menangisi sampahnya itu.

Mataku memandang ke arah boneka itu. Baiklah. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat beresiko. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Daripada membiarkan Roude sendiri yang akan menceburkan diri ke racun ini hanya untuk mendapatkan boneka itu? Kucabut sebilah _piao_ku, kemudian meleparkannya ke arah boneka itu. Bagus! Rupanya aku berhasil! Seperti biasa, _piao_ku akan kembali ke tanganku. Aku berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu!

Roude memandangku dengan kagum, baru saja akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tetapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Apalagi, air ini terus menerus makin bertambah tinggi! "Ayo, sekarang kita pergi ya, Roude?"

"I-iya, _gege_!"

Kali ini, sekali lagi aku menggendong Roude. Aku menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhku untuk melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain. Celaka! Kakiku sudah mulai basah oleh air itu! Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku hanya tahu lari saja! Begitu aku sampai di gerbang kota itu, kuraih tangga tali yang menggantung-gantung, kemudian memanjatnya secepat yang kakiku bisa.

Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan air yang makin naik itu! Sekarang permukaan air sudah setinggi lututku!

Ketika aku benar-benar sampai di atas gerbang, air sudah mencapai pinggangku! "Roude! Ayo cepat naik!" Syukurlah gadis itu sudah langsung memanjat tangga itu dan sampai di atas gerbang.

Kemudian, barulah aku melanjutkan memanjat.

Tapi...

Nyaris saja! Nyaris saja sebelum aku menetuh ujung atas dari gerbang itu, kakiku tergelincir oleh air yang licin ini! Tak ayal lagi, aku terjatuh dalam air dan tenggelam! Aku hanya bisa mendengar jeritan Roude saat melihatku tercebur dalam air itu dan tidak bisa mengapung di permukaan lagi

Ahhhh...! Celaka...!

A-apa aku akan mati di sini...!

Ugh...! Bukan hanya aku tidak bisa bernafas...! Tetapi sekujur tubuhku rasanya sakit semua! Aku merasa lumpuh, sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak! Dari mata, hidung, dan mulutku, air bercampur racun Yaoguai itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku!

M-mati... A-aku... aku akan mati...!

Kerongkonganku, paru-paruku, bahkan mungkin setiap pembuluh darahku yang sekarang penuh dengan racun ini serasa terbakar! T-tidak...! Aku... aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau mati...!

"_Zuan Mi...!"_

Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar suara _Tai Yin_. Diriku yang satu lagi sudah pasti panik seolah jiwa_nya_ tercerai berai sampai ke langit saat melihatku tenggelam dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Aku membuka mulutku untuk meneriaki namanya, tetapi percuma saja! Bukannya suaraku yang keluar, malah air ini yang makin masuk!

"_Zuan Mi...! Kau tidak boleh menyerah! Gunakan kekuatan yang berikan Zuan Jin padamu!"_

Hah...?

Kekuatan... dari Lu Xun?

Benar... aku tidak boleh sampai mati di sini! Aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku sudah berjanji pada Lu Xun dan dia juga sudah berjanji padaku! Aku tidak mau mengingkari janjiku padanya seperti yang dulu-dulu kulakukan! Aku harus selamat! Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Aku harus mengalahkan T'an Mo bersama-sama dengannya! Begitu banyak janji-janji yang kubuat dengannya! Dan aku tidak boleh mengingkaringanya!

Maka, dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirku, aku berseru selantang-lantangnya!

"_Bao tiao ru lei!"_

Dengan satu seruan itu, mataku terbuka! Aku merasakan kekuatan yang aneh melingkupi seluruh tubuhku! Dan enta bagaimana, dari balik punggungku muncul dua sayap api yang begitu kuat dan terang! Dengan satu kali kepakan, tubuhku terangkat dan terbang, melewati permukaan air dan akhirnya mendarat di atas gerbang kota... Tubuhku terhempas di atas lantai batu yang keras dan terkapar seketika

"_Gege_...! _Gege_...!"

Roude memangilku. Wajahnya dipenuhi airmata dan keringat. Rambut merahnya yang indah sudah tak karuan sekarang. Ia menghampiriku dengan jeritan panik.

"Roude...! Jangan mendekat...!" Tepat sesudah mengatakan hal itu, aku terbatuk-batuk. Dari tenggorokanku aku memuntahkan darah. Celaka...! Racun Yaoguai itu pasti sudah mulai bekerja di tubuhku...! Syukurlah Roude menurut! Dia hanya memandang dari jauh sambil menangis berseru-seru meminta tolong. Kalau gadis kecil itu sampai menyentuhku... dia bisa terkena racun ini juga...!

Ugh... sial... aku sudah selamat dari kematian karena tenggelam... tetapi racun ini...

_Tai Yin... aku akan benar-benar mati sekarang... Percuma saja tadi berhasil keluar..._

Saat kupikir bahwa itu akan menjadi kalimat terakhirku, aku mendengar suara _Tai Yin_ lagi.

"_Zuan Mi...! Kau jangan berkata begitu! Zuan Jin kan tidak hanya memberimu kekuatannya saja waktu itu...! __Kau ingat, kan?"_

Hah? Apa... apa yang diberikan Lu Xun padaku selain cahayanya malam itu? Aku tidak ingat... Kepalaku terasa sakit setiap kali kugunakan untuk berpikir.

Tetapi dengan kejadian senyata itu, kejadian yang begitu membekas di ingatanku sampai sekarang, siapa yang bisa melupakannya? Iya... aku ingat... sebelum Lu Xun memberikan cahayanya pun, dia sudah memberiku sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi miliknya dan diberikan untuknya, tetapi dia menolaknya dan malah memberikan padaku...

Kuraih sesuatu di pinggangku dengan tanganku yang bergetar hebat...

Di tanganku sekarang terdapat sebotol obat _Dan_. Malam sebelum kejadian itu, seorang _Si Xiang_ menyuruhku memberikannya untuk Lu Xun. Namun saat aku memberikannya, bahkan memaksanya meminumnya, Lu Xun mati-matian menolak. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa! Tetapi, kalau dia berada dalam kesakitan seperti itu, obat ini tentu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya, bukan? Jadi, kenapa waktu itu dia menolak?

_Si Xiang_ itu, kalau tidak salah Meng Zhang namanya, mengatakan padaku karena Lu Xun ingin benar-benar menjalani kesakitan itu sebagai aku, bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri...

Lu Xun...

Aku mengigit bibirku dan menahan tangis sambil perlahan membuka tutup botol ini. Perlahan aku meneguk obat yang terasa sangat enak dan menyegarkan ini, yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku yang memang baru tujuh belas tahun ini.

Mungkin juga... ini salah satu alasan kenapa Lu Xun tidak mau meminum obat ini saat itu. Gila benar dia... bahkan sempat-sempatnya mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untukku. Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan orang lain dalam kesakitannya yang tidak bisa dibayangkan itu...

_Lu Xun... dimanapun kau berada, terima kasih, ya..._

Obat itu akhirnya, perlahan tapi pasti menyembuhkan tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit. Sekarang satu tetespun tidak bersisa di dalam botol kecil tersebut. Luar biasa! Aku benar-benar merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang! Obat itu benar-benar manjur menghilangkan seluruh racun di tubuhku!

Tahu-tahu, aku sudah bisa duduk dengan tegak. Ini membuat Roude terkejut.

"_Gege_..." Roude memandangku dengan mata berbinar-binar, tetapi tetap sedih. "Maaf... maaf... gara-gara aku, _gege_ sampai jatuh dan nyaris tenggelam... maafkan aku, gege..." Aku cuma bisa tersenyum tipis. Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengangkat bonekanya yang sudah usang dan robek sana-sini itu, tetapi entah kenapa di mataku boneka itu sekarang terlihat begitu indah. "_Gege_, Biqi ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena _gege_ telah menolongnya..."

Aku menyentuh tangan boneka itu. Matanya sudah hilang satu, begitu juga tangannya. Jahitan di beberapa bagian sudah robek dan hanya ditambal dengan kain ala kadarnya saja. Mungkin ada satu masa dimana Biqi adalah boneka kecil yang sangat cantik, secantik pemiliknya. Tetapi boneka itu sekarang...

Hanya saja, Roude tetap sayang boneka itu, tidak peduli bagaimana keadaannya...

Ugh...

"Lho? _Gege_?" Roude terlihat kaget bukan main. "Kenapa _gege_ menangis?"

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan airmataku yang tumpah ruah ini lagi. Mataku terpejam erat-erat dan airmata yang deras bagai hujan berjatuhan. Tanganku mengepal erat-erat.

"R-roude..." Sahutku sambil membelai rambutnya dan menahan tangis. "Kau... sayang sekali pada Biqi, ya? Kenapa...?" Tanyaku. Gadis itu masih saja tidak tersenyum, menatapku dengan mata bingung dan sedih. "Biqi kan... sudah jelek dan usang...? Kalau dijual pun, tidak ada harganya..."

Roude sendiri memejamkan matanya. Dipeluknya boneka kain itu erat-erat seolah benda itu adalah benda yang berharga jauh melebihi dirinya sendiri. Seolah kalau boleh ia ingin meleburkan boneka itu sehingga menjadi satu dengannya. Boneka itu basah oleh airmatanya. Gadis kecil itu tak lantas menjawabku sampai cukup lama waktu berlalu.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau orang-orang Biqi jelek, _gege_... atau kalau Biqi sudah tidak berharga lagi dan suda rusak..." Jawabnya dengan nada sedih. "Tapi... Biqi berharga sekali untukku... Pokoknya aku sayang sekali pada Biqi dan itulah yang membuatnya berharga..."

Kemudian gadis kecil itu menangis sambil memeluk erat-erat bonekanya, tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Aku juga menangis, tepatnya masih menangis dari tadi.

Pernah kan ada kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya?

Di tempat ini sebenarnya tidak hanya ada satu boneka yang usang, jelek, robek sana-sini, dan tidak ada harganya. Di sini sebenarnya ada dua yang seperti itu. Mungkin di satu masa, kedua-duanya tidak seperti itu. Tapi sekarang benar-benar keduanya sudah tidak ada harganya lagi. Orang-orang lain sudah tak tahan melihatnya dan ingin segera membuangnya.

Suatu kali, kedua nya itu jatuh dalam kegelapan. Bagus bukan? Benda jelek tidak ada harganya seperti itu memang sebaiknya dilenyapkan. Begitulah. Boneka yang satu bernama Biqi. Dan yang satu lagi...

... yang satu lagi bernama Yangmei.

Boneka itu... Biqi... semakin kulihat, semakin seolah aku melihat diriku sendiri. Aku juga, waktu itu sudah begitu jelek, tidak ada harganya, rusak, dan tidak bisa apa-apa...! Dan sama seperti Biqi, aku juga pernah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Tentu saja... tentu saja tidak ada satupun yang ingin menolongku! Untuk apa menolongku yang usang, rusak, dan kotor?

Tapi, sama seperti Roude yang dengan gilanya melakukan apapun demi menolong Biqi, Lu Xun juga melakukan apapun demi menolongku. Dan karena itulah aku menangis, karena saat melihat gadis kecil itu dan bonekanya, aku seperti melihat Lu Xun dan diriku sendiri. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Lu Xun benar-benar ingin menolongku...!

Tapi hanya saja, cuma sampai situ kemiripan kami. Di tempat ini, Roude tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat boneka itu nyaris tenggelam, dan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Tetapi Lu Xun melakukan jauh lebih dari itu. Dia bahkan melompat ke dalam kegelapan itu sendiri, mencariku dan akhirnya menemukanku. Tidak hanya itu, dia mengambil kegelapanku dan menukarnya dengan cahaya sendiri...

Aku cepat-cepat menyeka airmataku. "Roude..." Panggilku. Gadis kecil itu menoleh sebelum aku kemudian menghapus airmatanya. "Jaga Biqi baik-baik, ya? Jangan sampai dia hilang lagi..."

Roude mengangguk kuat-kuat. Aku tersenyum, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Kepalaku menoleh, berbalik menatap kota ini yang sekarang digenangi air hitam, yang diselubungi dengan kabut hitam.

_Tai Yin_... panggilku dalam hati. _Sekarang aku harus mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...!_

Namun jawaban _Tai Yin_ sangat berbeda dari keinginanku!

"_Tunggu, Zuan Mi! Ini bukan tugasmu! Tugasmu hanya melarikan orang-orang kota itu dan kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik."_ Jawab_nya_. _"Selebihnya adalah tugas Zuan Jin! Lagipula, akan terlalu berat untukmu jika harus mengembalikan kota ini seperti awal mulanya!"_

_Tapi...!_ Balasku dalam hati. _Lu Xun juga pernah berkata kalau sebesar apapun kegelapan, asal ada cahaya, bukankah cahaya itu pasti akan menang?_

"_Itu memang benar, Zuan Mi! Kata-kata Zuan Jin itu memang tidak salah! Tapi, kau juga harus ingat bahwa bulan tidak bisa mengubah malam menjadi siang! Hanya matahari saja!"_ Satu kalimat ini membuatku tertegun untuk sementara, dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa menyetujuinya. _"Sekarang, yang kau lakukan ini sudah cukup untuk menerangi malam. Tetapi kalau untuk mengubahnya kembali menjadi siang, biarkan Zuan Jin saja yang melakukannya!"_

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Baiklah kalau begitu... kurasa aku akan pergi saja..._

"Roude..." Aku mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo kita kembali. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Gadis kecil berambut merah itu mengangguk berulang-ulang sebelum meraih tanganku. Kami kembali ke tempat orang-orang itu berkumpul. Namun, betapa kagetnya aku mendapati orang-orang sekota Chang Sha itu rupanya sudah menungguku dengan wajah takjub dan heran.

"_Xiansheng_..." Seorang bapak maju. Sepertinya dia adalah walikota dari kota Chang Sha ini. Seolah mewakili rakyat kota itu, ia bertanya. "_Xiansheng_, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kami berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena telah menyelamatkan kami!" Serunya sambil bersoja dalam-dalam, diikuti orang-orang lainnya. Waaa! Aku jadi serba salah sendiri jadinya!

"Ahhh... b-bukan masalah!" Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Lagipula, kita kan memang harus saling menolong!"

Walikota itu mengangguk setuju. "Perkataan _xiansheng_ sungguh sangat tepat sekali!" Ujarnya. "Namun kami penasaran dengan siapa _xiansheng_ sebenarnya! Bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti itu..."

Aku membuang nafas panjang. Yah... akhirnya pertanyaan ini keluar juga. "Wah, kurasa aku ketahuan juga..." Gumamku. Tanganku sekarang menggenggam kain yang membebat rambutku. Dengan satu kibasan tangan, kain itu tertarik dan dengan demikian menggerai rambutku yang berwarna perak ini. Tidak bisa tidak, semua orang-orang itu terperanjat. Beberapa orang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sangking kagetnnya, termasuk Roude sendiri.

Rambut pendekku, dengan dua helai rambut yang panjang sepinggang, sekarang tergerai dan melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Mereka semua juga pasti dapat melihatnya sekarang.

"Ya Tian...!" Walikota itu hanya menunjuk dengan tangan bergetar.

"Iya! Aku adalah _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dari Wu! Sekaligus Phoenix Huang itu!" Jawabku dengan lantang agar terdengar semuanya sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. Nah, dengan begini, orang-orang itu tidak akan mengira aku laki-laki lagi! "Dan maaf saja! Aku tidak suka dipanggil '_xiansheng_'!"

Segera walikota itu menjatuhkan diri di atas lutut, diikuti dengan orang-orang yang lain. Kemudian mereka berkowtow berulang-ulang! WHOOOOAAAA! Kenapa malah semuanya jadi heboh begini? Aku jadi makin serba salah rasanya! "Ya Tian! _Gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dari Wu! Maafkan kami! Kami yang rendah ini memang bersalah dan patut mati!" Begitulah seru mereka bersahut-sahutan.

"Hei! Kalian ini apa-apaan?" Bentakku sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah jurus andalanku. Mengomel. "Baru saja berhasil keluar dari bahaya seperti itu, sekarang sudah berkata pantas mati! Kalau memang kalian ingin mati, aku kan tidak perlu susah payah menolong kalian! Memangnya kalian pikir mudah berlari ke sana kemari dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu? Apalagi menggunakan kekuatan untuk membuat tembok batu sebesar itu! Kalau memang ingin mati, katakan saja dari tadi! Jadi, aku tidak perlu susah payah!"

Sesudah itu, baru aku menarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Nah, senjata rahasiaku ini berhasil membuat mereka bungkam, entah karena mengerti ucapanku atau karena kagum dengan kehebatanku yang sangup mengomel sambil mencak-mencak dan menghentakkan kaki hanya dalam satu nafas saja. Hahaha! Aku memang hebat! Sejujurnya, Lu Xun sendiri juga pernah kubuat takjub dengan kehebatanku ini saat aku mengomelinya di hari pertunangan kami! MWAHAHAHAHA! Putri Sun Yangmei dari Wu memang hebat!

Sekarang, gantian mereka yang serba salah.

"Ayo! Ayo! Semua berdiri! Semua berdiri dan tidak ada yang berlutut atau ber_kowtow_ lagi! Yang masih ber_kowtow_ harus menenggelamkan diri di dalam air itu di depan mata _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei!" Seruku sambil menunjuk Kota Chang Sha yang sudah tenggelam. Kontan orang-orang itu dengan panik langsung berdiri. Aku puas melihatnya.

Sesudah keadaan mulai tenang, aku berbicara lagi. "Maafkan aku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya sampai di sini saja." Tuturku sementara mereka mendengarkannya. "Dan lagi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tetapi tenang saja, tidak lama lagi, kota kalian akan kembali lagi seperti semua!" Kudengar orang-orang itu saling berbisik dan kaget mendengar ucapanku. Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Karena sebentar lagi, seseorang akan datang! Dia adalah Phoenix yang satu lagi! Dia adalah Feng! Kalau dia sudah datang, dia akan segera menolong kalian! Jadi, kalian harus menunggunya, ya!"

Orang-orang itu seolah mendapat harapan baru sesudah mendengar ucapanku. Tetapi beberapa di antara mereka memandang dengan tidak percaya. Yahhh... memang benar sih... Di Wu ini, siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Lu Xun adalah Feng, sementara aku adalah Huang? Dan mereka mengira Lu Xun dan aku sudah mati. Sekarang kalau aku muncul di depan mereka, mereka pasti kaget bukan buatan. Apalagi kalau aku juga berkata Lu Xun akan datang!

"Kalau kalian mengerti maksudku, dia adalah Lu Xun, ahli strategi Wu yang sekaligus tunanganku itu!" Seruku dengan bangga. Tentu saja mereka tahu dan familiar dengan nama orang yang mereka kira sudah mati itu. Bodohnya aku ini. "Dia masih hidup, dan sekarang, sama sepertiku, sedang menuju ke Jian Ye! Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong!"

Mata mereka terbelalak lebar. "Wah! Benarkah, _gongzhu_?"

"Ini sungguh kabar yang sangat membahagiakan!"

"Ya Tian! Terima kasih, langit! Terima kasih, bumi!"

"Tentu! Tentu kami akan menunggu!"

Aku tersenyum selebar yang aku bisa. Menyenangkan sekali memberi harapan pada orang lain! Dan yang lebih menyenangkan, aku tahu ini bukan harapan kosong yang tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku yakin harapan ini sungguh-sungguh dapat dibuktikan!

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Ujarku. "Kurasa, aku harus segera pergi! Aku harus bergegas!"

Beberapa berusaha membujukku agar tetap tinggal. Tapi aku tidak mau menunggu lagi! Aku sudah tidak sabar pulang ke Jian Ye! Jadi, aku berusaha menampik tetapi dengan sopan. Sesudah melambaikan tangan, aku berjalan pergi.

"_Gongzhu_! _Gongzhu_!"

Eh? Itu suara...?

Aku menoleh, untuk menemukan Roude sedang berlari-lari berusaha mengejarku. Akhirnya, dia sampai di depanku, mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, baru mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku. "_Gongzhu_, maafkan aku, ya? Aku tadi tidak percaya kalau sebenarnya _gongzhu_ ini perempuan! Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa! Dan sekarang, panggil aku '_jiejie_' saja! Tidak perlu segala '_gongzhu_' itu!" Balasku sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya. Anak itu mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa, Roude? Aku ingin segera pergi."

Roude memegang tanganku. "_Jiejie_! Kenapa _jiejie_ akan pergi? _Jiejie_ mau kemana?"

Tuh, kan? Ini yang aku takutkan. "Aku harus kembali ke Jian Ye, Roude..." Kataku sambil berlutut, sehingga sekarang setinggi gadis kecil itu. "Maaf, ya? Tapi aku janji suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"

"Tapi... tapi aku ingin ikut _jiejie_ saja!" Serunya. APAAAAA? Ikut denganku? Yang benar saja! "Pasti Biqi juga tidak mau berpisah dengan _jiejie_!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Roude, kau harus menunggu di sini, ya? Supaya kau nanti bertemu dengan Phoenix itu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?" Tanyaku. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku melanjutkan. "Dia orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku! Kau pasti akan menyesal kalau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Roude cuma menunduk saja dengan lesu. Tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Baru saja dia akan mengangkat Biqi, aku langsung menghentikannya.

"Wah, tidak bisa!" Kataku lagi sebelum menarik boneka itu, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku, seolah mendengar boneka itu berbisik. "Biqi bilang, dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun! Jadi, kau harus menunggu di sini!" Kataku sambil mengembalikan boneka itu padanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Roude. Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan menunggu di sini!" Akhirnya dia tersenyum juga. "Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa Phoenix itu? Dan aku harus memanggilnya bagaimana?"

"Panggil '_gege_' saja! Dia pasti suka dipanggil seperti itu! Oh, dan jangan sampai kau salah memanggilnya '_jiejie_', ya?" Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yah, tentu saja aku tidak mau itu terjadi! Aku jadi kesal sekali kalau mengingat anak ini memaksa memanggilku '_gege_'. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia juga memanggil Lu Xun '_jiejie_'? Kan terbalik? Pasti konyol sekali jadinya... "Dan kau pasti gampang sekali mengenalnya! _Gege_ itu sangat baik hati! Orangnya lembut sekali dan suaranya sangat amat merdu! Matanya berwarna emas dan rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat tanah. Dan yang paling penting, dia itu tampaaaaaaaaaan... sekali! Kau pasti mudah mengenalinya!" Jelasku panjang lebar dengan antusias sekali. Tentu saja antusias! Aku kan sedang menceritakan tentang Lu Xun!

Roude memandangku dengan mata berbinar-binar karena kagum sambil membayang-bayangkan. "Wah, kelihatannya seperti seorang _gege_ yang sangat luar biasa...!"

"Memang benar!" Jawabku sambil mengangguk mantap. "Jadi, Roude tunggu di sini, ya?"

"Iya! Tapi _jiejie_ juga harus berjanji suatu saat akan kembali, ya?"

Pada akhirnya, aku dan Roude saling menautkan jari kelingking kami dan berjanji satu sama lain.

"Sudah, ya, Roude! Aku pergi dulu! Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan dan beranjak pergi.

Roude membalas lambaianku. "Iya! _Jiejie_ juga! Semoga sampai di Jian Ye dengan selamat!"

Dengan begitu, akhirnya kami berpisah.

_Lu Xun, cepat kemari, ya..._

* * *

(1) Yups... ini emang rencana saya. Di cerita ini saya mengeksiskan beberapa OC yang sebenernya ada pemiliknya sendiri2. Dan setiap OC tersebut sudah saya kasih keistimewaan supaya anda tahu mereka itu OCnya orang~ OC2 tersebut antara lain:  
- **Xiahou Long**, OCnya Fang2 AKA **Silvermoonarisato**. Keistimewaannya: satu2nya chara manusia yang nggak takut sama Si Xiang. Untuk keistimewaan lainnya, masih dirahasiakan~  
- **Yin Long**, OCnya **IXA Cross**. Keistimewaannya: (1) punya kekuatan multi-element yang masih misteri dari mana dapetnya. (2) sebenernya seorang immortal yang udah hidup dari zaman Dinasti Qin (mestinya ini emang udah dari sononya, sih... ==a) untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan tanya sama pemiliknya sendiri~  
- **Liu Yan Lu**, OCnya **Mocca-Marocchi**. Keistimewaannya: WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? Anda nggak bisa liat keistimewaannya Yan Lu? Yan Lu tuh OC seorang putri Shu, anaknya Liu Bei, dan pairingnya Jiang Wei. Keistimewaannya yaitu Yan Lu tuh cewe perfect bisa segala hal~~~  
- **Xiahou Mei**, OCnya adeknya Fang2 AKA **KucingSableng**: Keistimewaannya: Belum di-reveal. Tunggu tanggal mainnya~~~  
- **Rong Huiyue**, OCnya **PyroMystic** AKA saya. Keistimewaannya: OC ini autis dan punya cita2 jadi *coret*arsitek*coret* perancang bangunan =P

(2) Ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang ada di RoTK map yang ada di profile page saya (sekali lagi saya mengingatkan: YANG BELUM PUNYA PETA TERSEBUT, WAJIB LIAT PETA ITU! Link-nya ada di profile page FFn saya...). Kalo di map tersebut, wilayah Wu Ling udah termasuk Wu, jadinya Chang Sha BUKAN kota yang paling barat di Wu. Itu karena peta tersebut merupakan keadaan sesudah Battle of Fan Castle dan Battle of Yi Ling.  
Nah, tapi di cerita saya nggak ada Battle of Fan Castle dan Battle of Yi Ling. Walhasil, harusnya kan Wu Ling dan Chang Sha jadi punya Shu. Tapi di cerita saya, demi asas keadilan, saya bagi dua. Jadi Wu Ling punyanya Shu, sementara Chang Sha punyanya Wu~~~

(3) Nama lengkap Yangmei kan Sun Yangmei (孙样梅), tapi anak itu cuma denger Sun Yang dan diterjemahkan jadi Sun Yang (孙羊) dan 'Yang' ini artinya kambing.

(4) **Roude** (柔德) ini mestinya juga seorang OC kepunyaan **MoonDancer95** AKA Kii-chan. Roude sendiri bukan seorang OC untuk fandom Dynasty Warriors, tapi untuk UTAUloid! Yahhh... kira2 kasusnya sama kayak Huiyue getu, chara UTAUloid yang dijadikan OC di Dynasty Warriors. Nah, Roude ini mestinya nama astinya Roter Traum. Kalo anda perhatikan, 'Rou' kalo bacanya cepat bakal agak mendekati 'Ro' sementara 'De' itu bacanya seperti anda baca 'TE' dari TErbaik. Jadi Roude itu nama Roter kalo di-China-kan... wkwkwk... Secara arti, 'Rou' emang artinya lembut sementara 'De' artinya etika. TAPI 'De' punya arti lain yaitu 'Jerman'. Nah, ini juga sesuai karena Roter Traum, UTAUnya MoonDancer95, berkebangsaan Jerman. Neeway, Roter Traum ini mestinya pairingnya Yuehui (PS: Yuehui kalo dibalik jadi Huiyue, dan merupakan versi UTAUloid dari Huiyue), lho~~~~ Kalo penasaran dengan modelnya Roter, silahkan cek album '**MIKIR OPO**' di account FaceBook saya, atau silahkan liat di topic "**YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING IN DW**" di Forum **KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA**. Trus, keisitimewaan OC ini adalah: sama seperti counterpart aslinya di UTAUloid, yaitu Roter Traum, dia punya tampang yang sama sekali tidak China. Alias tampangnya sangat ke-bule2-an. Makanya matanya warna biru. Trus rambutnya juga warna merah persis Roter versi UTAUloid.

(5) Jujur aja saya nggak tau itemnya Roter di UTAUloid itu apa... ==a jadi di sini saya bikin boneka aja... Dan nama bonekanya Biqi. Cara baca 'Biqi' sama seperti kalo anda baca 'Piggy'. Ini karena MoonDancer95 punya account di DA yang namanya '**StupidPiggy**'. Dari situlah saya kepikiran idenya... ^^v

**~~SPELL NAME~~**

DIVINE SPELL  
_Shen xing nuo_: Divine Exorcism (Spell ini udah ada di chap berapa getu saya lupa... ==a kalo nggak salah chap 32)

EARTH SPELL  
_Zhang Cheng qiang guan_: Zhang Cheng's (Great Wall's) Might

FIRE SPELL  
_Bao tiao ru lei_: Fly into a rage

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap! ^^ Updatenya minggu depan tepat hari Minggu~~~ Hohoho~

_Zai jian!_


	67. Heaven Falls Upon Us!

Harap maklum... lagi2 saya nggak sempat mereply review~ Ntar saya akan mereply review sodara secara masal kalo kesibukan saya udah berakhir~~~

Wokey~ Sebenernya nggak ada yang akan saya sampaikan sih, selain bahwa chapter ini mungkin nggak akan berat dan menyenangkan bagi sodara yang suka joke dan humour. Kalo untuk sodara yang suka action dan angst, ato segala yang berat-berat getu, pasti chap ini akan garink untuk sodara...

WARNING: Sedikit content BL. TAPI CUMA UNTUK BERCANDA DAN JOKE AJA! SUMPAH! NOTHING SERIOUS! Sodara harus selalu ingat bahwa PyroMystic berjanji TIDAK akan pernah sekalipun mempublish FanFic yang:  
1. Mengandung Yaoi ato Yuri  
2. Mengandung hentai, porn, smut, explicit  
3. Punya rate M  
4. Ada chara canon DW yang menjadi MAIN VILLAIN. Semua main villain di cerita saya pasti OC.  
5. *coret*tidak ada Lu Xun-nya*coret*

Wokey~ Happy reading!

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

Hoaaammmm... rupanya sudah pagi...

Menyebalkan sekali... padahal rasanya tidurku sangat pendek, dan tahu-tahu sekarang sudah pagi! Tidak hanya itu, saat aku bangun, aku menemukan yang lainnya sudah sibuk sendiri! Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying sepertinya sedang sibuk mengeluarkan bekal sambil mengemasi barang, sementara Huiyue sedang menggambar atau menulis riwayat perjalanan kami, seperti biasa. Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun entah ada dimana sekarang. Astaga... Rupanya aku benar-benar yang bangun paling telat! Ah, tapi kurasa mereka pasti mengerti. Aku baru saja menjalani masa-masa yang berat di perkemahan Nanman itu.

Sementara aku mengusap mataku yang masih mengantuk, suara celetukan Yan Lu terdengar. "Wah, Jiang Wei! Matahari belum sampai tepat di atas kepala kita dan kau sudah bagun? Pagi sekali!" Sindirnya. Heh. Sejujurnya, selama ini aku selalu bangun pagi! Hanya kali ini saja aku bangun telat.

"Terima kasih, Yan Lu." Jawabku dengan nada bosan sambil berdiri. Kedua gadis muda itu tertawa melihatku.

Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku kan sebenarnya berencana akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Lu Xun? Yah... sesuatu yang sampai sekarang masih menganggu pikiranku. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang Yan Lu?

Jadi, tanpa banyak omong lagi, aku segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan mencari Lu Xun yang tidak ada di sini. Dia dan Zhao Yun tidak ada di sini, dan sepertinya kemarin malam memang keduanya bertengkar. Kuharap hari ini mereka sudah baik-baik saja.

Aku menoleh ke belakang sekali dan memandang Yan Lu yang sedang mengikatkan barang-barangnya pada kudanya. Entah mengapa, aku mendesah panjang sekali. Gerakannya yang anggun itu sangat serasi dengan semilir angin pagi yang lembut ini, membuat rambut coklatnya yang ikal dan halus seperti sutra tertiup ringan. Meskipun dengan pakaian sederhana, dia bisa memancarkan sebuah kecantikan yang sederhana, tetapi sangat mengesankan.

Sungguh dia benar-benar seorang putri.

Sementara aku masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, entah bagaimana Yan Lu berbalik dan menoleh ke arahku! Ya Tian! Aku ketahuan sedang memandanginya! Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan wajah dan pergi dari tempat itu. Astaga... wajahku sampai panas karena malu! Kuharap Yan Lu tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh!

Ya sudahlah... anggap saja tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang mencari Lu Xun dulu.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Aku mendengar suara Lu Xun dari jauh, tersembunyi di area pepohonan. Segera aku menuju ke arah suara itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung keluar dan menyapanya, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi di sini.

Tahu Lu Xun sedang berada bersama siapa? Atau tepatnya, bersama apa? Ya, dia sedang bersama Huo Li, kuda jantannya yang berwarna coklat madu itu.

Kukira Lu Xun sedang memberinya makan, menemaninya merumput, atau menungganginya sambil berjalan-jalan sambil mengelus tenguknya. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Lagipula, Lu Xun kan juga bisa dekat sekali dengan binatang?

Tapi yang kulihat sama sekali berbeda!

Entah aku harus menangis atau tertawa saat melihat ini...

Lu Xun mendengus kuat-kuat sambil kakinya menghentak-hentak ke tanah. "HUO LIIIIIIIIII!" Serunya kuat-kuat, sementara kuda itu malah melengos seolah tidak peduli. "Kau ini! Apa yang membuatmu tidak mau ditunggangi aku dan Huiyue? Dan pertanyaan yang lebih tepat lagi, apa yang membuat kuda sepertimu bisa ada di bawah kaki langit ini?"

Wah, Lu Xun berlebihan sekali. Padahal kuda itu dengan santainya menunduk, menggigit beberapa rumput dan mengunyahnya, seolah sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Lu Xun. Baru sesudah itu si kuda seperti menoleh ke arahnya dan meringkik sekali.

"HUO LIIIIIIIII!" Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun berteriak keras sekali, sampai-sampai suaranya memenuhi tempat ini! "Ya Tian! Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya aku pernah berbuat kesalahan besar sehingga di kehidupan ini aku punya kuda seperti ini? Huo Li, aku tidak pernah ada dendam padamu! Bahkan aku sudah mendidikmu dengan baik! Kenapa kau menjadi binatang laknat tak berbudaya seperti ini?"

Astaga... baru kali ini aku melihat Lu Xun bisa kesal bukan main sampai cara bicaranya menjadi berlebihan begitu! Dan parahnya, dia sedang kesal pada kudanya sendiri! Hahahaha... Lu Xun ternyata benar-benar mudah dikerjai tidak hanya oleh kami temannya tetapi oleh kudanya sendiri! Aku pasti sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai mati kalau tidak harus menahan tawaku sekarang! Bayangkan saja, Lu Xun terlihat stress bukan main menghadapi kudanya, sementara kudanya malah enak-enakkan merumput, bahkan sekarang sudah duduk dan sepertinya mulai tidur!

Hahahaha! Ini seperti melihat pertunjukan komedi!

Tapi... eh? Apa Lu Xun bisa berbicara dengan kudanya, ya? Wah... yang benar saja!

Nggg... tapi harusnya aku tidak perlu bingung, sih. Kalau tidak salah kan Phoenix adalah sahabat semua makhluk. Jadi kalau dia bisa bicara dengan binatang, aku tidak kaget.

Justru yang aku kagetkan adalah dua hal. Pertama, betapa nakalnya kuda Lu Xun! Kedua, betapa lucunya gaya Lu Xun yang sedang stress dan dongkol bukan main karena kudanya! Hahaha! Wah, pikir-pikir aku jahat juga telah menertawakan Lu Xun...

"Huo Li! Dengar baik-baik, ya!" Teriak Lu Xun. Tetapi dengan suara sekeras itu pun aku masih ragu apakah Huo Li yang sedang tertidur bisa mendengarnya. "Jika di kehidupan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya kita bertemu lagi, maka kau harus hidup pada seluruh kehidupanmu itu menjadi pembantuku untuk membalas kebejatanmu yang luar biasa di kehidupan ini(1)!"

HAHAHAHAHA! Ada-ada saja Lu Xun ini! Sejujurnya, kurasa kalau Huo Li di kehidupan selanjutnya menjadi pembantu Lu Xun, maka dia hanya akan membuat hidup Lu Xun hancur berantakan...

Lu Xun melengos pergi meninggalkan kudanya dengan wajah setengah mati sewotnya. Langkah kakinya lebar dan cepat sambil menghentak di tanah berumput itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, akan kutendang kuda itu. Tapi kalau Lu Xun pasti tidak tega melakukannya.

Ketika sudah hampir dekat, kuhampiri Lu Xun seolah tidak melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Selamat pagi, Lu Xun!" Sapaku.

Laki-laki Wu itu sepertinya sedikit terkejut melihatku. "Oh! Selamat pagi, Jiang Wei!" Balasnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tadinya sangat sewot bukan main itu. Kalau aku membayangkannya lagi... Hahaha! Benar-benar akan membuat siapapun tertawa! "Apa sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat? Aku akan segera kembali..."

"Oh, bukan!" Aku menggeleng sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Langkah Lu Xun berhenti. Melihat wajahnya yang bingung dan mata emas yang melebar itu, aku jadi takut mengutarakan maksudku... apa sebaiknya tidak jadi saja, ya? "Nggg... aku... ingin bicara sesuatu..."

"Hah?" Tanya Lu Xun seperti pura-pura bodoh dan tuli.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." Jawabku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Celaka... celaka... melihat Lu Xun yang kelihatan bingung, tetapi tiba-tiba tersenyum seolah tahu apa yang akan aku bicarakan, aku jadi makin panik! "Nggg... tapi tidak penting, kok! Tidak jadi, Lu Xun! _Zai jian_!" Pada akhirnya, aku cuma bisa mengatakan itu sambil berlari meninggalkannya!

Namun Lu Xun sudah terlebih dahulu menarik bajuku. "Tunggu dulu, Jiang Wei!" Serunya sambil memberikan senyum lebar. "Apapun yang dibicarakan seorang teman itu tidak ada yang tidak penting! Katakan saja!"

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan. Tapi dia masih tersenyum. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menurut saat ia mengajakku duduk di tanah berumput tebal ini. Pepohonan yang rimbun menghalangi cahaya matahari yang masuk. Benar-benar tempat yang sepi dan tenang untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia seperti ini...

Lu Xun memandangku dengan mata emasnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Benar-benar aku gugup setengah mati! Apa ini keputusan yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya, ya? "Nggg... akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar bingung, Lu Xun..." Ujarku dengan suara pelan. "Ini tentang... Yan Lu."

Mendengar ini, Lu Xun pura-pura terkejut. Tapi aku tahu sebenarnya dia cuma pura-pura saja untuk mengerjaiku! Huh! "Wah! Benarkah itu, Jiang Wei?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi begini, Lu Xun..." Sambil mulai bercerita, aku menatap rerumputan di bawah kakiku. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak kecil aku mengenal Yan Lu. Aku adalah murid Perdana Mentri, sementara Yan Lu yang sangat suka belajar tentang strategi dan tatanegara juga berguru pada Perdana Mentri. Dari situlah aku mulai mengenalnya. Bahkan sesudah itu kami semakin akrab dan sering berlatih bertarung bersama. Intinya, dia adalah temanku sejak kecil..."

Tanpa memandang ke arah Lu Xun, aku berhenti sebentar. Seandainya aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Lu Xun... "Tapi... akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh. Rasanya kalau sekali melihat Yan Lu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku darinya. Dan aku... aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya..."

Baru sekarang aku menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. Tahu apa yang kulihat? Lu Xun, dengan mata emasnya yang lebar dan bulat itu, menatapku seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat pertunjukkan drama percintaan! AAAAHHHHHH! Benar-benar orang satu ini...!

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Gugup, aku langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya yang masih mematung. "Katakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku...!"

Sayang sekali, jawaban dari Lu Xun tidak kudapatkan. Malah sebaliknya, jawaban dari orang yang paling tidak kuharapkan sedunialah yang terdengar! TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! Kalau sampai terdengar oleh Yan Lu, bisa-bisa aku harus menghadap Kaisar Liu Bei sambil menjijing kepalaku sendiri!

"OHHHHHH! Aku tidak menyangka!" Dari balik sebuah semak, dengan penuh kehebohan muncullah seorang jendral berbaju besi yang tujuan kehadirannya di bawah kolong langit ini sangat perlu untuk dipertanyakan! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhao Yun? ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! "... RUPANYA JIANG WEI JATUH CINTA PADA..."

Kontan, sebelum dia menghancurkan harga diriku, aku langsung berdiri, menerjang, dan menghentikan omongannya yang tak tahu adat itu!

"... ZHAOOOOO YUUUUUN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

"Dasar para laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak sopan!" Omelku sementara Zhou Ying yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Mereka malah sekarang hilang entah kemana! Dan kita yang harus membereskan barang-barang mereka semua!"

Ya, itu benar! Dasar... tiga laki-laki itu ternyata sama sekali tidak ada faedahnya! Entah hilang kemana mereka sekarang! Yang ada di sini hanya aku, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue saja! Huiyue sendiri tidak bisa diajak bekerja dan sedari tadi hanya menulis saja. Memang sih aku tidak mengeluh dengan pekerjaan ini. Tetapi aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja.

"... lalu hari ini Jiang _gege_ bangun terlambat dan pergi ke daerah pepohonan sementara Liu _jiejie_ dan Zhou _jiejie_ mengemasi barang-barang..."

Gumaman Huiyue terus berkumandang sambil ia menulis. Yah, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dari arah pepohonan...

"... RUPANYA JIANG WEI JATUH CINTA PADA..."

"... ZHAOOOOO YUUUUUN!"

Kontan kami bertiga yang berada di sini kaget bukan buatan! Aku juga! Zhou Ying juga! Bahkan Huiyue juga! Sekarang aku tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan para laki-laki itu! Kalau Lu Xun aku masih tidak tahu, tapi Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun... Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan deklarasi seperti itu pagi-pagi begini, dan pada saat-saat seperti ini pula!

Tapi yang paling membingungkan adalah...

"Ya Tian..." Gumam Zhou Ying, terlihat kaget bukan main sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa. "Tak kusangka... ternyata Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. Hei. Ini sesuatu yang luar biasa gila! Aku tahu keduanya memang teman, tetapi rupanya mereka menyembunyikan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman...

Sementara kami sedang berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi, Huiyue anak autis itu sudah langsung mencatat hal ini. Kuharap catatan itu tidak akan dibaca oleh para anak cucu di masa depan...

"... tiba-tiba saja dari balik pepohonan yang sepi, tidak ada orang, terdengar suara 'rupanya Jiang Wei jatuh cinta pada Zhao Yun'. Wah, sayang. Padahal kukira Jiang _gege_ cocok sekali dengan Liu _jiejie_..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Jiang Wei**_

HUH! Makhluk seperti ini memang harusnya dibuang dari muka bumi ini saja!

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Tadi, sesudah menerjang Zhao Yun dengan sukses, sebenarnya aku ingin mengikatnya, menyumpal mulutnya, kemudian membuangnya ke Sungai Yuan biar sekaligus diseret arus ke Sungai Chang Jiang dan sampai ke laut biar dimakan ikan paus! Jadi, tidak perlu lagi di Shu ini terjadi segala kehebohan yang penuh kesia-siaan! Nah, sayangnya, menanggapi maksud baikku ini, Lu Xun bukannya setuju! Malah sebaliknya, dia menolong Zhao Yun. Karena sungkan, akhirnya aku menurut saja.

Keadaannya jadi benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang. Zhao Yun duduk di sebelah Lu Xun yang berhadapan denganku dan memberikan senyum menang. Aku? Aku cuma memberinya tatapan maut. Lu Xun sendiri tertawa kecil. Yah, kelihatannya kedua orang di depanku ini sudah baik-baik saja. Tetapi sekarang akulah yang jadinya dikerjai habis-habisan!

Tanpa memandang Zhao Yun lagi, aku langsung berpaling ke arah Lu Xun. "Jadi, Lu Xun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sebelum Lu Xun menjawab, jendral tak tahu aturan itu sudah menyela duluan! ARGHHHH! "Mudah saja, Jiang Wei! Itu tandanya kau memang jatuh cinta pada Yan..."

Langsung kupotong ucapannya sebelum menimbulkan kesia-siaan lagi dan malam makin mempermalukan nama Kerjaan Shu, terutama di depan seorang Wu seperti Lu Xun ini. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memberikan tatapan maut sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk secara melintang di depan leher. Seolah berkata 'bicara lagi dan kepalamu akan terpisah dari badanmu'. Untungnya, Zhao Yun langsung bungkam.

Aku berbalik pada Lu Xun lagi. "Jadi bagaimana, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun menjawab dengan sebuah senyum lebar, dan suara yang ringan sekali. "Zhao Yun benar, Jiang Wei. Kau memang suka pada Yan Lu!"

Hening...

Hening...

Yang pasti, Lu Xun masih tersenyum, sementara Zhao Yun kelihatan makin sok saja.

"APAAAAA?" Seruku kuat-kuat sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lu Xun. Jawaban apa itu? Mengecewakan sekali! Yang benar saja! Cuma itukah jawaban dari seorang ahli strategi Wu? Dari seorang Phoenix? Dari seorang yang kukira tahu banyak hal? DARI SEORANG LU XUN? "CUMA ITU SAJAAAAA?"

Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun keduanya menutup telinganya sangking kerasnya suaraku. Baru sesudah tangan Lu Xun turun, akhirnya dia menjawabku. "Iya... memangnya kenapa?"

"ITU TERLALU MUDAH, TAHU!" Balasku dengan gemas bukan main! Sewot sekali rasanya melihat Lu Xun menjawab semudah itu tanpa berpikir seolah-olah itu pertanyaan mudah! Padahal aku kan sudah setengah mati memikirkannya! "Kau cuma bilang aku suka padanya saja! Jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa! Ini kan tidak masuk akal!"

Mendengar itu, Lu Xun masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya yang setengah kebingungan, setengah senang, mirip seperti anak kecil begitu. "Tapi, apa yang namanya perasaan itu butuh penjelasan, Jiang Wei?" Tanyanya tenang.

Eh?

Nggg...

"Yang namanya perasaan itu kan sama sekali tidak bisa dinalar?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kata-katanya itu memang benar sekali. Tepat dan tidak salah. Tapi... "Kau mengharapkan aku memberikan penjelasan seperti apa memangnya?"

Aku diam, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku menunduk, menatap rerumputan di bawahku dalam-dalam. Sesekali aku melihat Lu Xun yang masih memberikan tatapan yang sama. Zhao Yun yang jadi serba salah untuk melakukan apapun sekarang hanya bermain-main dengan rerumputan ini juga. "Yahhh..." Kuhembuskan nafas panjang. "Setidaknya, beritahu aku, Lu Xun. Aku ini kan sudah bersamanya sejak kecil? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Padahal selama ini sama sekali tidak ada perasaan seperti itu!"

Sebagai balasan, Lu Xun hanya menjawab pendek sekali, hebat degan kata-kata. "Aku juga selalu bersama dengan Meimei sejak kecil, kok." Jawaban itu sangat menyebalkan dan membuat frustrasi sangking sederhananya. Benar-benar jawaban yang sangat Lu Xun sekali.

"Tetapi ini beda!" Sahutku cepat. "Kau kan memang sudah dijodohkan dengan Yangmei sejak kecil! Tapi aku...!"

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Yah, itu tandanya kau diberi kesempatan untuk mencari tahu perasaanmu sendiri, Jiang Wei. Menyenangkan bukan? Rasanya seperti menebak sebuah teka-teki." Katanya. "Sayangnya, sekarang sudah tidak seru lagi karena kau malah bertanya padaku..."

Teka-teki apaan? Lu Xun ini... benar-benar aneh sekali.

Zhao Yun dengan senyum iseng langsung bersoja. "Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan selamat! Anda, temanku yang baik, rupanya benar-benar ditakdirkan Langit untuk bersama-sama dengan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu!"

Oh iya! Tambah lagi Yan Lu kan seorang putri! Apalagi dia seorang _gongzhu_ yang begitu sempurna luar dalam! Di China ini mana ada gadis sepertinya? Sungguh, jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti itu sungguh tidak mungkin! Yan Lu sangat cantik. Tutur kata dan tingkah lakunya sopan, dan ia sangat baik hati pula, karena itulah ia disayangi seluruh rakyat Shu! Kemampuannya pun luar biasa, baik kemampuan bertarung, strategi, maupun kenegaraan. Ditambah lagi, ia adalah putri tertua dari Kaisar Liu Bei dengan status yang begitu tinggi. Kalau dibandingkan, dia seperti mutiara sementara aku seperti kerikil. Apa aku bisa...?

"Ini tidak masuk akal..." Gumamku pelan. "Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang _gongzhu_. Ini sungguh tidak bisa jadi! Aku hanya seorang ahli strategi yang masih belajar, sementara dia adalah seorang putri! Bagaimana ini?"

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Lu Xun. "Keadaan kita persis sama. Aku juga seorang ahli strategi yang masih belajar dan jatuh cinta pada seorang putri!"

"Itu kan karena kau sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil!" Balasku.

"Tapi aku cinta padanya bukan hanya karena sekedar dijodohkan!" Balasnya lagi dengan sengit dan agak sedikit kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja beda!" Sanggahku lagi. "Dari kecil, kau dan Yangmei sudah dijodohkan! Tidak akan ada apapun lagi yang memisahkan kalian! Tapi aku berbeda! Yan Lu kan belum dijodohkan dengan siapapun! Jangan-jangan suatu saat jika kami sudah saling mencintai, barulah Kaisar Liu Bei menjodohkan Yan Lu dengan laki-laki lain. Bagaimana?"

Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Itu tidak mungkin, Jiang Wei!" Balasnya setengah berseru. Gaya Lu Xun yang ngotot seperti itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil saja. "Begini, ya? Menurutku, Kaisar Liu Bei memang tidak menjodohkan Yan Lu dengan siapapun sampai sekarang ini, itu semua karena sebenarnya beliau ingin menjodohkan Yan Lu denganmu!" Ujarnya sambil menuding ke arahku.

"Perkara demikian mustahil bisa terjadi!"

Yang dilakukan laki-laki Wu itu cuma mendengus kesal sangking tak sabarnya. "Dengar ya, Jiang Wei! Kau ini seorang ahli strategi, tetapi bagaimana menebak hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa?" Sahutnya sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Kaisar Liu Bei sebenarnya ingin menjodohkan Yan Lu denganmu! Tetapi karena kelihatannya kau dan Yan Lu sendiri sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda saling menyayangi satu sama lain, Kaisar Liu Bei tidak pernah menjodohkanmu! Toh pada akhirnya suatu saat kalian akan benar-benar saling mencintai."

Penjelasan Lu Xun yang panjang lebar itu membuatku mulai berpikir sekarang. Benar juga... Yan Lu kan sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun? Usianya sudah jauh melebihi batas untuk dijodohkan. Lu Xun dan Yangmei saat dijodohkan saja ketika Lu Xun berumur delapan tahun, sementara Yangmei berumur enam tahun. Kan aneh kalau Yan Lu sampai tujuh belas tahun belum dijodohkan? Apa jangan-jangan memang karena Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei ingin menjodohkan kami berdua...?

Astaga... ini... ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan...!

"Ya, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun membuyarkan lamunanku. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu lebar sampai giginya terlihat. "Lagipula, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang itu pasti sadar duluan mengenai kau dan Yan Lu! Mustahil beliau tidak merundingkannya dengan Kaisar Liu Bei!"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Zhao Yun sudah menyela dengan gaya sok tahunya itu! "Iya! Benar! Jiang Wei, kuucapkan selamat untukmu! Kau sungguh beruntung!"

"Kau ini, Zhao Yun!" Aku mendengus kesal. Tetapi kedua laki-laki yang lebih tua dariku itu malah tertawa!

"Ahahaha... maaf, Jiang Wei!" Lu Xun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Sekarang aku sudah memberitahumu, kan?"

Aku membuang nafas panjang. Iya juga, sih... Tapi kalau hanya memberitahu hal seperti ini saja, Lu Xun tidak sedang membawaku kemanapun! Justru makin gawat! Bagaimana kalau ternyata perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kan bukan mustahil hal seperti itu terjadi? "Tapi, Lu Xun, bagaimana dengan Yan Lu sendiri?" Tanyaku setengah memaksa. "Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaannya padaku?"

Lu Xun menggembungkan pipinya, kelihatannya kesal dengan pertanyaanku. Yah... jujur saja memang pertanyaanku agak keterlaluan, sih... dia kan memang bukan seorang cenayang. Kurasa meski tahu pun, Lu Xun tidak akan bicara. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?"

"Yahhh..." Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggaruk kepalaku saja. "Karena kau pasti tahu. Jadi untuk apa cari tahu kalau bisa bertanya?"

"Dasar pemalas..." Celetuk Zhao Yun sambil menjulurkan lidah. Huh! Seperti dia bukan orang pemalas saja!

"Kalau aku beritahu, rasanya tidak seru, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun balik sambil tersenyum iseng. "Yang penting bukan mengetahui perasaan Yan Lu dulu. Yang benar-benar terpenting sekarang adalah membuat Yan Lu mengetahui perasaanmu dulu..."

Ugh... mengatakannya sih gampang. Tapi...

"Selamat berjuang!" Seru Lu Xun sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara, memberi semangat. "Aku dukung sepenuhnya!"

"Aku juga!" Bahkan Zhao Yun pun ikut-ikutan! "Ini akan menjadi pertanda baik untuk Shu!"

A-a...apa-apaan sih mereka ini! Apalagi suara mereka begitu keras! Bisa-bisa Yan Lu mendengarnya! Aduhhh...! "Ya sudah! Sudah! Aku akan kembali kalau begitu!" Kataku sebelum berdiri. Aku bersoja sekali. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya!"

Yang menjawab bukannya Lu Xun, tetapi Zhao Yun! "Sama-sama! Senang bisa membantumu!"

"Hei! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!"

Ah, sudahlah! Kalau ribut dengan Zhao Yun begini, maka entah apa yang ada di pikiran Lu Xun! Bisa-bisa kami berdua menjatuhkan nama baik Shu! Aku dengan cepat berlari ke tempat Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying berada. Sesudah perjalanan yang agak lama, aku sampai. Terlihat keduanya sekarang sedang menikmati bekal sambil mempersiapkan makanan untuk yang lainnya. Yang paling pertama menyadari kehadiranku adalah Huiyue.

"Jiang _gege_!" Huiyue langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiriku. "Dimana Lu _gege_? Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya!"

"Dia ada di daerah pepohonan sana. Kalau mau menyusulnya sih boleh saja. Tetapi kau harus hati-hati, ya?" Kataku sambil mengelus kepala anak kecil itu. Huiyue tersenyum sambil mengangguk, kemudian berlari begitu saja. Yahhh... anak ini sebenarnya kalau tidak nakal dan autis seperti biasanya, sebenarnya dia cukup menyenangkan, kok...

Sekarang...

Nggg... kenapa kedua gadis itu memandangku dengan tatapan seolah mereka melihat orang gila, ya? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Selamat pagi, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying!" Sapaku sambil duduk, lantas mengambil sebuah _baozi_ yang tersedia. "Kenapa kalian aneh begitu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Keduanya hanya saling berpandang-pandangan saja. Yan Lu kemudian menatapku dengan tajam sekali. Nggg... tentu saja aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dipandangi begitu! Apalagi aku baru saja sedang membicarakannya tadi dengan Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun! Ya Tian! Celaka delapan belas turunan! Apa mungkin Yan Lu mendengar pembicaraan kami, ya? Matilah aku!

"Jiang Wei... aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Ia memulai dengan nada serius bukan main. Matilah aku... matilah aku... sebentar lagi kepalaku akan menggelinding di atas tanah!

"Yan Lu... kau jangan seperti itu... a-aku sebenarnya..." Ujarku memotongnya berusaha membela diri.

Yan Lu masih menatapku dengan tajam. "Dengar Jiang Wei. Seperti itu, kau benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar!" Serunya kuat-kuat. Sekarang aku hanya seperti maling ayam yang tertangkap basah dan menunggu hukuman saja! Celaka... Langit, Bumi, kasihanilah aku! Kasihanilah Jiang Wei ini! "Perbuatanmu itu sangat mempermalukan nama Shu, kau tahu! Apalagi, apa kau tidak sadar kita sedang bersama-sama dengan orang Wu? Dan paling penting, bahwa kita bersama-sama seorang anak kecil?"

"Iya... iya... hamba sepenuhnya sadar hamba bersalah, _gongzhu_! Hamba patut mati!" Seruku sambil ber_kowtow_ berulang kali. AAAAHHHHHHHH! Benar-benar suara Zhao Yun tadi pasti terlalu keras hingga suaranya terdengar sampai di sini! Kalau aku sampai celaka di sini, maka untuk kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan balas dendam padanya! Sial! Sial! Sial!

Yan Lu mengambil sebuah buku. Yang rupanya adalah buku milik Huiyue. Dibukanya di salah satu halaman, kemudian buku itu dilemparkan tepat mengenai wajahku! "Baca itu baik-baik! Pikiran anak itu sampai jadi begini gara-gara kau!"

"Hah?" Sambil masih kebingungan bukan kepalang, kubaca baris terakhir pada halaman tersebut.

"_... tiba-tiba saja dari balik pepohonan yang sepi, tidak ada orang, terdengar suara 'rupanya Jiang Wei jatuh cinta pada Zhao Yun'. Wah, sayang. Padahal kukira Jiang _gege_ cocok sekali dengan Liu _jiejie_..."_

YA TIAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN! DASAR BOCAH EDAN! AAAAHHHHHHHH! Sebodoh-bodohnya seseorang, tidak mungkin dia akan menulis seperti ini! Apalagi dalam sebuah buku riwayat perjalanan! Jika sampai suatu saat buku ini dibaca oleh anak-cucu di masa depan, maka hancurlah nama Kerajaan Shu! Lebih baik Langit runtuh menimpa kepala kami saja!

"YAN LU! KENAPA BOCAH AUTIS SEPERTI ITU KAU PERCAYAI?" Tanyaku dengan suara luar biasa lantang sampai Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying menutup telinga seketika. Sejujurnya, aku panik bukan buatan! Ini jauh lebih parah daripada kalau ia tahu perasaanku! Astaga! Apa jadinya kalau sampai Yan Lu juga berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Bisa-bisa kepalaku benar-benar akan menggelinding di tanah!

Sesudah seruanku, Yan Lu membalas dengan tak kalah sengit. "Kalau begitu? Apa maksud seruan seperti itu dari balik pepohonan tadi, hah?" Kulihat wajah Yan Lu yang merah padam. Pasti karena marah luar biasa padaku! "Kau jangan membela diri saja! Itu hal yang sangat memalukan, tahu tidak?"

Sambil menghela nafas panjang karena kesal, aku mulai menjelaskan. Aduh... Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? "Sebenarnya tadi itu aku sedang berbicara dengan Lu Xun tentang orang yang aku sukai. Tetapi rupanya Zhao Yun menguping pembicaraan kami dan akhirnya dia berteriak 'rupanya Jiang Wei jatuh cinta pada...' Nah, daripada harga diriku hancur, aku langsung menghentikannya dan berteriak 'ZHAO YUN!'" Jelasku panjang lebar. Ughhh... sebenarnya memang harga diriku sudah lebih dari sekedar hancur sekarang! "Masakan kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang suara siapa, Yan Lu? Hah?"

Yan Lu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang pasti, kepalanya menunduk. Nggg... sejujurnya aku juga bingung kenapa. Dan apakah hanya aku atau memang wajah Yan Lu makin memerah? "Mana bisa aku membedakan suara kalian? Aku mendengarnya dari jauh! Sama sekali tidak terdengar berbeda!" Balasnya pada akhirnya dengan emosi berapi-api. Memang sih Yan Lu terlihat marah... tapi rasanya kok marahnya aneh sekali...

Seperti rasanya... sedang berusaha membela diri...

Ah, tidak tahulah.

Tiba-tiba saja, kudengar suara cekikikan pelan dari belakang. Zhou Ying.

"Lucu sekali!" Katanya sambil diselingi tawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jiang Wei, tadi sebenarnya Yan Lu panik saat mendengar seruan seperti itu, lho!"

"ZHOU YIIIIIING!" Yan Lu dengan panik langsung berteriak keras. Tapi, hei! Aku benar-benar ingin tahu!

"Lalu? Lalu?" Tanyaku penasaran dengan gaya tidak sabar.

Gadis Wu itu tertawa kecil. "Jiang Wei, apa kau tidak sadar kenapa Yan Lu panik begitu? Dan lagi, kalau dia menanya-nanyaimu ini itu, berarti kan sebenarnya..." Sesudah itu, Zhou Ying tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, sepertinya membiarkan aku melanjutkan sendiri...

Jangan-jangan...

Aku memandang Yan Lu yang sekarang pura-pura tuli sambil melanjutkan makannya. Gayanya yang dingin dan cuek itu sekarang terlihat seperti dipaksakan saja.

Apa mungkin sebenarnya Yan Lu benar-benar...

Ya Tian...

Kurasa... perasaanku memang tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan...!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Ahahaha...! Benar-benar Jiang Wei lucu sekali! Sejujurnya, aku kasihan benar pada Jiang Wei. Tapi mau bagaimana? Aku ingin tertawa kalau membayangkannya, tetapi kan jahat sekali? Mau tertawa salah, menangis salah juga! Benar-benar serba salah!

Tapi, Zhao Yun yang di sebelahku lebih tidak tahu diri lagi. Tahu apa yang dia lakukan sesudah Jiang Wei pergi? Iya! Dia ingin membuntuti Jiang Wei, apalagi sampai tertawa-tertawa seperti itu! Pada akhirnya, aku langsung menghentikannya. Tidak salah, kan? Kasihan Jiang Wei. Rasanya dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri...

"Sudahlah. Kau jangan cari gara-gara lagi dengan Jiang Wei." Ujarku sambil setengah tertawa. "Nanti kau akan benar-benar ditenggelamkan di Sungai Yuan, lho!"

"Ah, Lu Xun!" Zhao Yun mendengus. "Kau ini mengganggu saat-saat menyenangkan saja!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Jiang Wei marah sampai membuat Langit runtuh menimpa kepalamu!" Balasku sambil menyilangkan lengan, kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah Sungai Yuan yang indah itu. "Lagipula, kau itu juga... Hati-hati, bisa-bisa sebentar lagi kau akan mengalami kemalangan yang sama seperti Jiang Wei, dan lantas dia yang akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan." Aku kemudian duduk di tepi sungai itu sambil mengamati air yang mengalir lembut.

Nah, sudah kuduga. Zhao Yun pasti lambat berpikir.

"Hei," Jendral Shu itu duduk di sebelahku. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

Aku tak lekas menjawab, hanya mendengadahkan kepala ke langit di atas. Awan-awan putih yang bergulung-gulung tebal seperti kapas benar-benar terlihat bersahabat sekali. "Awan di atas langit memberi hujan bagi bunga untuk bertumbuh, melindungi bunga dari cahaya matahari berlebih... sayang yang satunya ada di langit, yang satunya ada di tanah."

Pasti Zhao Yun berpikir aku sedang bicara sendiri atau sudah gila. Ah, tapi biarlah. Sebenarnya aku juga berkata begini bukan tidak ada artinya! Tahu maksudku, kan? Nama Zhao Yun, 'Yun' itu berarti awan. Sementara _Ying_-bunga, adalah nama seseorang di dalam kelompok kami...

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Zhao Yun bertanya lagi, kali ini benar-benar terlihat kesal dan tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya yang pantas bilang begitu itu aku, tahu!" Balasku tak kalah sengit. "Baiklah! Aku langsung saja! Sebenarnya, ada perasaan apa antara kau dan adik angkatku itu?"

Seketika, Zhao Yun langsung terdiam dan tertohok sampai tidak bisa memberi reaksi apa-apa.

Tapi, Jendral Shu satu ini pintar juga! Dia tidak langsung mengaku tapi masih bermain kata denganku! "Oh, jadi inilah perhatian seorang kakak pada adik perempuannya, ya...?" Tanyanya dengan nada iseng.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah bicara darinya! "Yah, sebab kalau ternyata ada seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi mengatakan saja tidak berani sangking pengecutnya, maka aku sebagai kakak tentu tidak akan merestuinya..."

Sebelum aku selesai, tiba-tiba saja Zhao Yun menerjangku! "Enak saja kau mengataiku pengecut!" Serunya pura-pura marah. Sekarang kerah baju belakangku dicekal olehnya!

Aku menyengir kuda, memasang wajah iseng. "Oh, begitu? Bukankah itu artinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Zhou... Hpmffff!"

Belum selesai dengan kalimatku, tiba-tiba saja Zhao Yun langsung membenamkan kepalaku di air sungai! Jadilah sekarang bahu sampai kepalaku tercelup di air, sementara tubuhku terjembab di atas tanah! Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun gara-gara si Zhao Yun ini memegang kepalaku dengan tangan satu, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam kedua tanganku! Bahkan dia sendiri sekarang menelungkup di atasku!

"Blup... blup... blup...!"

Gawat! Suaraku yang keluar cuma gelembung-gelembung air saja!

"Nah... dengan begini baru kau jera..." Kudengar suara iseng Zhao Yun berkumandang di atas permukaan air. Tangannya yang menahan kepalaku di air akhirnya terlepas juga. Huaaaah! Cepat-cepat aku menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya air!

"Kau ini!" Seruku marah sementara dia malah tertawa! Ahhhh! Zhao Yun ini! Kurasa memang tidak salah keputusan Jiang Wei untuk mengikatnya dan menenggelamkannya ke Sungai Yuan! Sekarang malah aku yang ditenggelamkan di Sungai Yuan! "Aku ini berbicara atas nama kebenaran... Hmpffff!"

AAAAHHHHH! Lagi-lagi Zhao Yun memasukkan kepalaku ke air!

"Hei, ini salahmu sendiri tahu..." Ujar Zhao Yun. APAAA? Tentu ini salahnya! Ah, dasar Zhao Yun ini! "Coba kalau kau tidak sok tahu seperti itu...!"

"Blup... blup... blup...!"

Sial! Huh! Ini kedua kalinya aku dikerjai Zhao Yun! Pertama adalah insiden _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik, dan kedua adalah ini! TIDAK AKAAAAAN! Aku tidak akan dikerjai oleh Zhao Yun lagi kali ini! Jadi, dengan ide yang tiba-tiba kudapatkan dalam kondisi genting dan kritis begini, aku akan membalas perbuatannya waktu itu! Perlahan-lahan, aku mencoba untuk berhenti meronta, sampai akhirnya diam sama sekali.

"Nah, bagaimana? Sudah menyerah Lu Xun?"

Aku tidak menjawab apapun, bergerak pun tidak.

Akhirnya, Zhao Yun melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak bergerak meski ingin cepat keluar dari air ini. "Lu Xun? Hei, Lu Xun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tidak kuberi jawaban baik satu gerakan jaripun.

Mulai panik, Zhao Yun mengangkat tubuhku. Aku yakin ia kaget saat menemukan mataku yang terpejam. Mulailah tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "Lu Xun? Lu Xun?" Saat tangannya berusaha ia dekatkan di hidung dan mulutku, aku berusaha menahan nafas. Hahaha! Rasakan pembalasanku, Zhao Yun!

"Lu Xun! Hei, bangun!" Serunya panik bukan buatan sambil mulai merebahkan tubuhku di atas tanah berumput tebal itu. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di atas dadaku untuk merasakan detak jantungku, sementara tangannya yang lain di bawah kepalaku. Ah sial! Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah panik Zhao Yun! Apalagi, aku setengah mati menahan tawa sambil pura-pura mati begini!

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kau jangan gila!" Serunya panik. Kali ini nyaris berteriak. Mulailah tangannya menekan dadaku berulang kali, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang kutelan. Nah, untuk ini, aku harus mati-matian menahan sakit. "Kau ini Phoenix, kan? Tidak mungkin kau mati semudah ini!"

Sungguh sial aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tetapi entah karena aktingku yang terlalu hebat atau apa, Zhao Yun benar-benar tertipu! Dia panik bukan main sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi! Hahaha! "Lu Xun! Ayo bangun!" Teriaknya dengan suara lantang tetapi sungguh-sungguh. "Apakah aku bercanda keterlaluan padamu? Lu Xun!"

HAHAHAHAHA! Dia memang bercanda keterlaluan padaku! Tetapi aku rasanya bercanda keterlaluan juga...

Kudengar tangannya yang mengepal, kemudian memukul tanah. "Jangan, Lu Xun...! Aku minta maaf! Aku sungguh hanya bercanda...!"

"KAU TERTIPU!"

Sebelum ia sempat membuka matanya, seketika aku langsung mendorongnya sehingga tercebur ke sungai! BYUUUUUUURRRRR! Hahaha! Akhirnya harapan dan cita-cita Jiang Wei untuk menceburkan Zhao Yun ke Sungai Yuan terpenuhi juga! Zhao Yun berusaha untuk tetap berada di permukaan, sementara aku mulai bangkit sambil tertawa melihatnya.

"Maaf saja, Zhao Yun! Aku tidak mungkin mati semudah itu, tahu!" Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Cukup sekali saja kau melihatku mati, ya?"

"L-lu Xun...!" Eh? Suara Zhao Yun itu...

Kulihat baik-baik Zhao Yun yang berusaha untuk terapung. Kelihatannya ia susah payah sekali bahkan berkali-kali kepalanya sudah terendam dalam air sungai! Astaga... apa mungkin...! Jangan katakan kalau... "Lu... Lu Xun...! T-tolong...! Aku tidak... bisa berenang...!"

YA TIAN! Ternyata... ternyata Zhao Yun tidak bisa berenang! Benar juga! Zhao Yun kan hidup di Kerajaan Shu yang memang tidak berbatasan dengan laut sehingga memang tidak memiliki angkatan laut! Pantas dia tidak bisa berenang! Betapa bodohnya aku!

"Z-zhao Yun!" Panik, aku tidak menunggu waktu lagi untuk menceburkan diriku ke sungai dan berusaha berenang ke arahnya! Zhao Yun! "Maaf! Tadi... tadi aku hanya bercanda...!"

Tetapi aku terlambat...

Zhao Yun sudah tenggelam! Kepalanya sudah sepenuhnya terendam dalam air! Celaka...! Aku langsung menyelam ke dalam air untuk mencarinya. Namun...

... namun belum apa-apa tubuhku sudah dipegangi erat-erat dari belakang! Baru sesudah itu aku berikut orang yang memegangiku dari belakang meluncur ke atas permukaan air.

"Zhao Yun!"

"Hahaha! Kau kira aku benar-benar tidak bisa berenang, Lu Xun?" Tanya Zhao Yun sambil tertawa. AHHHHH! Sial! Ternyata dia juga mengerjaiku! "Meskipun di Shu tidak ada angkatan laut, tetap saja kami para jendral harus bisa berenang kalau ada sungai-sungai seperti ini!"

"Oh, kau hanya bisa di sungai! Tapi maaf saja, aku bahkan bisa di laut! Kemampuan berenangku jauh di atasmu!" Dengan begitu, aku langsung menyelamkan diriku lagi sehingga terlepas dari pegangan Zhao Yun.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah itu? Perang air.

Yah, begitulah. Kami berdua seperti anak-anak dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia saja. Bedanya, kami bermain air di sungai yang lebar dan dalam, tetapi sebenarnya tidak begitu berat untuk kami. Hahaha! Benar-benar menyenangkan sekali bermain-main seperti ini! Sekali-sekali juga boleh! Entah berapa lama kami habiskan hanya untuk bermain air seperti ini, baru sesudah itu kami kembali ke permukaan.

"Uwaaahhh..." Seketika aku merebahkan tubuhku yang basah di atas tanah, sambil membiarkan matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya mengeringkan bajuku. "Sial... aku capek sekali... Ini semua gara-gara kau, sih!" Tukasku sambil menuding Zhao Yun yang juga berbaring di sebelahku.

"Enak saja! Suruh siapa kau pura-pura mati begitu?" Balasnya dengan sengit sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Bercanda seperti itu benar-benar keterlaluan tahu! Lagipula, kau kan tahu benar bagaimana khawatirnya aku! Kalau sampai kau mati, maka aku harus menghadap Kaisar Liu Bei sambil menteng kepalaku sendiri dan..."

"Sudah kau tidak usah banyak cing-cong!" Menghadapi omelan yang panjang lebar seperti itu dari Zhao Yun, aku membalas dengan senjata terakhirku yang kupakai kalau menghadapi Yangmei dan Huo Li. Sepatah kata 'tidak usah banyak cing-cong'. Itu dia.

Zhao Yun mendengus kesal, kemudian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tertawa kecil.

Tapi sebenarnya... aku juga masih bingung. Kalau memang dia tahu sangat beresiko menemaniku dalam perjalanan ini, kenapa saat itu dia menawarkan diri?

Aku menoleh sekilas. Kelihatannya Zhao Yun tidak sadar sekarang aku sedang memandanginya.

"Zhao Yun?"

"Sudah kau tidak usah banyak cing-cong!"

"Hei, aku serius!"

Akhirnya, Zhao Yun membalas tatapanku juga. Kedua tubuh kami yang berbaring sekarang saling berhadapan. "Ya... ya... ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya..." Kumulai dengan suara pelan yang sepertinya langsung menarik perhatian Zhao Yun. Dahinya berkerut sementara aku mulai mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku. "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengantarku ke Jian Ye? Kan tidak ada yang memaksamu." Tanyaku pada akhirnya. "Lagipula, Wu tidak begini enak seperti di Shu. Di Shu, tanahnya benar-benar luar biasa subur, makanan bisa didapatkan dari manapun. Pemandangannya pun luar biasa indah. Dan kau juga punya banyak kawan di sini, bukan? Lalu ada Kaisar Liu Bei yang..."

"Kaisar Liu Bei adalah pemimpin yang sangat luar biasa." Potong Zhao Yun tiba-tiba. Matanya kembali menengadah ke langit. "Beliau adalah Kaisar yang kepadanya aku akan bersumpah setia. Beliau sangat memperhatikan rakyat, menghargai bawahannya, dan tidak pernah menginginkan perang." Kulihat Zhao Yun yang mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ya, dia tidak sedang bercanda. Lagipula, aku tahu itu benar. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaisar Liu Bei, aku sudah tahu beliau adalah seorang Kaisar yang begitu berbudi luhur. Sedikitpun aku tidak heran jika Zhao Yun berkata begitu mengenai beliau.

Namun yang membuatku terkejut bukan main adalah kalimatnya sesudah itu.

"Alasan kenapa aku ingin bersama dengamu meski hanya untuk mengantar, Lu Xun," Sahutnya sambil menoleh ke arahku sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tahu... tetapi kau punya kebajikan(2) yang sama dengan Kaisar Liu Bei..."

Tentu saja aku terkejut mendengarnya! Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. "Hah?"

Zhao Yun cepat-cepat menjawab. "Hmmm... bukan..." Gumam Zhao Yun, entah sedang bicara padaku atau pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak... ada sesuatu yang lain... bukan kebajikan..."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun sambil menunggungnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang lebih dari itu..." Kata Zhao Yun. "Dan karena itulah aku ingin mengikutimu."

Sekali lagi, dengan penuh kebingungan, aku bertanya. "Apa sesuatu itu?"

Sayang sekali, dia cuma menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Wajah Zhao Yun serius sekali. Berarti dia tidak sedang membohongiku. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. "Ya sudahlah kalau begitu..." Kataku sambil menegakkan punggung dan mulai duduk. Badanku masih sepenuhnya basah. Oh iya... aku juga lupa bahwa tanganku masih dibebat. Celaka... aku pasti akan dimarahi. Ini semua gara-gara Zhao Yun, sih...

Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, kami cuma terdiam sendiri-diri, tidak tahu akan mengatakan apa. Tapi memang sebaiknya diam begini saja, kan?

"Kita kembali, yuk, Lu Xun." Zhao Yun bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kearahku. Kusambut uluran tangannya. "Ayo, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan dengan begitu kami berdua berjalan ke arah teman-teman berkumpul lagi. Namun rupanya, Huiyue sudah menunggu kami di balik pepohonan! Betapa kagetnya aku melihat sosok kecilnya yang bersembunyi sambil menatap kami dengan mata lebarnya. Tak ayal lagi aku segera menghampirinya.

"Huiyue?" Aku memandang heran ke arahnya. Dia juga memandang heran ke arahku. Aku heran karena biasanya Huiyue pasti akan berlari-lari ke arahku. Tapi kali ini dia cuma terlihat seperti orang ling-lung begitu. "Kenapa tidak bersama-sama yang lainnya? Ada apa di sini?"

Huiyue menunduk sambil meletakkan satu tangan di depan mulutnya. "Nggg... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, Lu _gege_..." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Tidak biasanya Huiyue seserius ini... "Menurut Lu _gege_, apakah Jiang _gege_ tidak suka padaku?"

HAH! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku sekilas menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun, yang cuma mengangkat bahu menunjukkan kebingungan. Kugandeng tangan anak itu, sementara sambil berjalan aku mulai berpikir. Kenapa Huiyue bertanya seperti itu, ya? Hmmm... tapi memang benar sih Jiang Wei sempat kesal pada Huiyue karena pernah suatu hari ia dikejar-kejar Huiyue sampai berlari keliling istana Shu untuk memaksa mengatakan dimana aku berada. Tapi seharusnya kan tidak mungkin Jiang Wei masih marah sampai sekarang? Lagipula, kalau tidak nakal dan autis begitu, bukan Huiyue namanya. Hmmm...

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Huiyue?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kurasa selama ini aku salah memanggilnya..." Jawab anak itu pelan.

Nah, ini makin membuatiku bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku..." Huiyue memandangku dengan mata bulatnya yang berwarna hitam. "... kurasa selama ini aku salah memanggilnya _gege_. Harusnya aku memanggilnya _jiejie_. Mungkin karena itu Jiang _gege_ jadi tidak suka padaku..."

A-A-A-APAAAAA?

Sumpah, demi Langit dan Bumi, begitu mendengar kalimat itu, jiwaku rasanya seperti tercerai-berai sampai tidak berbentuk lagi sangking kagetnya. Zhao Yun tidak kalah terkejut. Kalau bisa, mungkin rahangnya sudah menyentuh tanah sekarang karena mendengar kata-kata yang sangat menghebohkan bukan buatan itu.

Ah, tapi Huiyue ini kan anak autis yang suka mengada-ada? Siapa tahu dia cuma bercanda...

"K-kenapa... kau berkata begitu, Huiyue?" Tanyaku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Benar itu! Kata-katamu sangat salah!" Timpal Zhao Yun tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau salah memanggil Jiang Wei dengan _gege_, maka kemungkinan besar kau juga salah memanggil Lu Xun dengan _gege_! Harusnya kau memanggilnya Lu _jiejie_!" Jendral Shu yang gemar mengerjai orang itu menudingku. A-APAAAAA? Zhao Yun ini bukannya meluruskan masalah malah membuat pikiran Huiyue tambah autis saja! Apalagi sesudah itu dia meneruskan dengan sebuah kalimat yang penuh pertentangan! "Memang, sih... Jiang Wei punya wajah yang lumayan seperti perempuan. Tetapi Lu Xun lebih lagi! Manusia cantik begini!"

"ZHAO YUUUUUUUUUN!"

Sudah kuduga, Huiyue, bukannya sadar bahwa perkataan Zhao Yun itu candaan, malah menanggapinya dengan serius. "B-benar juga... aku baru sadar..." Dengan segera, bocah itu melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan langsung menjauh dariku! Astaga...! Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini! "Berarti... dari kita semua, hanya aku dan Zhao _gege_ yang laki-laki?"

Zhao Yun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. DASAR SIAAAAAL! Bisa-bisanya dia malah tertawa puas sekarang! Tidak bisa! Zhao Yun harus menerima balasan setimpal sesuai hukum! Jadi, aku menambahkan lagi pada Huiyue. "Sebenarnya masih salah, Huiyue! Yang benar-benar laki-laki di sini hanya kau saja!" Anak itu langsung shock bukan main, benar-benar bagai langit dan bumi ini sudah tidak ada lagi. "Kau tidak sadar bahwa Zhao Yun punya rambut panjang yang hitam legam mengkilap seperti rambut perempuan?"

"T-tapi... Itu tidak mungkin, Lu _gege_... nggg... atau Lu _jiejie_..." Sanggah Huiyue. A-APA? Huh! Sekarang benar-benar Zhao Yun tertawa menang mendengar itu! Seolah tidak menyadari keadaan, Huiyue melanjutkan lagi dengan kata-kata yang lebih mengagetkan. "Kalau Zhao _gege_ juga perempuan, Jiang _jiejie_ pasti tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya..."

HAHAHAHAHA! Sekarang gantian aku yang tertawa menang! Zhao Yun membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar saat kalimat ngawur itu sampai ke telinganya. "A-apa? Kau sudah gila, Huiyue?"

Huiyue menggeleng kuat-kuat. "T-tidak! Aku tidak gila dan tidak bohong!" Serunya berusaha membela diri. "T-tadi... aku mendengar ada suara 'rupanya Jiang Wei jatuh cinta pada Zhao Yun'! Nah, logikanya kan pasti ada salah satu yang perempuan? Kelihatannya Jiang _jiejie_-lah yang sepertinya perempuan..."

Jujur saja... itu sama sekali tidak pakai logika...

Tapi, setidaknya perkataan Huiyue itu ada hikmahnya juga. Setidaknya mulai sekarang Zhao Yun belajar untuk mengendalikan mulut besarnya itu dan tidak berteriak heboh, apalagi menguping pembicaraan seseorang.

"Dengar, ya, Huiyue." Ujar Zhao Yun sambil berdehem sekali. "Sebenarnya yang terjadi bukan seperti itu..."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana?"

"Jadi begini ceritanya..."

Akhirnya, malah dua orang itu yang bercerita. Aku cuma mendengarkan sambil kadang tertawa kecil melihat Zhao Yun yang berusaha bersabar menghadapi anak autis seperti Huiyue. Huiyue sendiri tidak bisa sekali dijelaskan langsung mengerti, melainkan bertanya berulang-ulang! Sampai kami dekat dengan perkemahan kami, barulah Zhao Yun selesai bercerita.

"Jadi begitu, Huiyue." Zhao Yun mengakhiri. "Kau mengerti sekarang, kan?"

Huiyue mengangguk dengan gaya berpikir luar biasa serius. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak salah kan saat memanggil 'Jiang _gege_'? "

Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Justru dia akan marah luar biasa kalau kau memanggilnya 'Jiang _jiejie_'."

"Ohhh... begitu..." Bocah itu mangut-mangut mengerti. "Lalu, Zhao _gege_, bagaimana dengan Lu _gege_? Apakah aku harus memanggilnya Lu _jiejie_ atau Lu _gege_?"

"Tentu saja 'Lu _gege_'!" Teriakku sekuat-kuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Itu kan hal yang sudah pasti!

Jendral Shu iseng itu, bukannya ikut setuju denganku, malah sebaliknya mengeluarkan seulas senyum iseng. "Kalau tentang itu, Huiyue..." Jawabnya. "Kau tidak lihat kalau Lu Xun ini sangat cantik? Apalagi dia pendek, bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari Yan Lu. Kau harusnya memanggilnya _jiejie_!"

"ZHAO YUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Huiyue cuma melihat sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saja sementara aku berusaha menerjang Zhao Yun yang sialnya lebih dahulu melarikan diri. Segera kulakukan apapun demi bisa mengenai makhluk satu itu! AHHHHHH! SIAAAAALLLL! Sudah cukup seekor kuda gila mengatai aku mirip perempuan, sekarang seorang Jendral Shu ikut menambahkan! Karena tidak bisa mengejarnya, aku mengambil batu kemudian melemparinya, tetapi tetap saja meleset!

"HAHAHA! Lemparanmu tidak akan mengenaiku, Lu Xun!"

"Dasar manusia tak tahu aturan! HEAAAA! Terima ini!"

"Eh! Lu _gege_... atau Lu _jiejie_...! Tunggu dulu!" Huiyue yang tertinggal di belakang lari-lari kecil untuk mengejar kami. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Yang penting memberi orang ini pelajaran! Sial, sungguh aku sudah kenyang habis-habisan dikerjai olehnya! ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!

"ZHAO YUN!" Teriakku dengan lantang. Kali ini, kuhimpun dan kupusatkan seluruh kekuatanku di tanganku. "AKU AKAN MENGGANTIKAN LANGIT UNTUK MENGHUKUMMU!"

Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, batu itu melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Hmph! Biar mampus dia!

Tapi sayangnya, Zhao Yun berhasil menghindar! Apa! Bisa-bisanya dia! "Hahaha! Orang Wu rupanya tidak punya kemampuan untuk bertarung jarang ja...UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Zhao Yun seperti terjegal sesuatu dan jatuh sampai tidak terlihat lagi di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak. Bingung, aku segera berlari secepat kilat. Eh? Bagus kan kalau dia jatuh? Berarti ini saatnya pembalasan!

Sayangnya, sama seperti Zhao Yun tadi terjegal, aku juga. Aku terjegal sampai tidak sengaja mendorong seekor kuda putih yang ternyata milik Yan Lu! Dan seketika kuda itu roboh dengan barang-barang yang sudah ditumpuk di atasnya berjatuhan ke bawah. CELAKAAAAAAAAAAA!

"A-aduh..." Rintihan Jiang Wei. Rupanya dialah yang menyebabkan aku dan Zhao Yun terjegal. Jiang Wei entah kenapa sedang berbaring di tanah!

"Jiang Wei!" Suara Yan Lu yang panik bukan buatan, tetapi kepanikannya bertambah saat melihat kudanya jatuh. "Jiao Xiu! Ya Tian! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Sementara aku yang malang ini terjegal dan menabrak kuda Yan Lu sampai jatuh, Zhao Yun malah mendapat nikmat di tengah laknat! Padahal dia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi! Zhao Yun jatuh di tanah berumput yang empuk... Eh, salah. GAWAT! Zhao Yun terjatuh dan nyaris menimpa Zhou Ying! Untung saja sepertinya Zhou Ying tidak apa-apa, hanya saja... dia pasti kaget tahu-tahu Zhao Yun sudah ada di atasnya...

Jiang Wei dibantu untuk duduk oleh Yan Lu. Ternyata pelipisnya berdarah... Ya Tian! Pasti karena batu yang meleset itu ternyata mengenai Jiang Wei dengan sukses! Dan kuda Yan Lu yang bernama Jiao Xiu itu juga terlihat seperti kuda mati sekarang. Barang-barang yang tadinya sudah disusun dengan rapi sekarang tumpah ruah... Benar-benar kacau...

Huiyue hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan. "Gempa bumi lokal..." Gumamnya

Yahhh... Ada sebuah ungkapan yang tepat untuk untuk keadaan kami sekarang. _Langit runtuh menimpa kepala kami._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Setelah itu, Lu _gege_ berlari mengejar Zhao _gege_. Entah kenapa saat aku sampai, aku sudah melihat seolah terjadi gempa bumi..."

Tempat itu jadi hening sekali sekarang. Yang terdengar cuma suara gumaman Huiyue yang sedang menulis di atas bukunya.

Yan Lu tidak berkata apa-apa sementara duduk di depan kami bertiga, aku, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei. Zhou Ying sekarang sedang mengemasi kembali barang-barang yang tadi berjatuhan. Luka di kepala Jiang Wei sudah langsung kuobati. Sementara aku dan Zhao Yun, kami berdua sudah mengganti pakaian dan mengenakan baju seadanya, yaitu pakaian tidur, sementara baju kami dijemur dan dikeringkan.

Dan... Zhao Yun masih saja tetap mengenakan sarung tangan besinya. Sarung tangan yang selalu dikenakan entah ketika sedang tidur, makan, berjalan, dan sebagainya. Tidak pernah sekalipun kulihat Zhao Yun tanpa sarung tangan besi itu.

Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkannya.

Yan Lu berdehem, menarik perhatian kami semua seketika. Benar-benar aku, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei seperti tiga orang maling yang tertangkap basah dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu dijatuhi hukuman saja!

"_Xiansheng_-_xiansheng_ sekalian," Yan Lu memulai dengan nada yang bukan main seriusnya. Aku cuma bisa menelan ludah saja. Aduh... kenapa sampai hal seperti ini bisa terjadi...? "Karena perbuatan anda sekalian, _xiansheng-xiansheng_ yang saya hormati, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan hari ini. Ada yang ingin mengajukan keberatan?"

Aku dan Zhao Yun menggeleng, tetapi Jiang Wei mengangkat tangan.

"Keberatan, Yang Mulia _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu." Sahut Jiang Wei dengan takut-takut, terutama sesudah menerima tatapan maut dari Yan Lu. "Saya ini bukan pelaku. Justru saya adalah korban karena telah dilempari batu."

"Aku tidak sengaja waktu itu..." Desahku.

"Sekarang, Lu _gege_, Jiang _gege_, dan Zhao _gege_ sedang diintrograsi oleh Liu _jiejie_. Yah, tidak heran Liu _jiejie_ marah. Kudanya sudah menjadi korban dan kerjaannya mengemasi barang selama pagi ini sia-sia..."

Huiyue itu pula... bisa-bisanya mengisi riwayat perjalanannya dengan kejadian memalukan seperti ini... Jangan sampai buku itu dibaca oleh orang-orang di masa depan! Bikin malu saja!

Kembali ke Yan Lu. Putri Shu itu hanya bisa menggeleng sangking sewotnya melihat tingkah kami semua. "Dan anda berdua, Lu _xiansheng_ dan Zhao _xiansheng_, kenapa sampai berbasah-basah begitu? Apa terjadi banjir atau hujan di musim semi seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengintrograsi. Kedua lengan masih tersilang.

Zhao Yun langsung menyahut. "Waktu itu, Yang Mulia _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu, Lu Xun-lah yang mendorongku sampai tercebur ke sungai."

"Itu kan karena kau yang iseng duluan..." Aku mencoba membantah.

Sekali lagi Yan Lu menggeleng. Akhirnya, suaranya tidak setegang dan sedingin tadi. "Kalian bertiga ini sudah tua, tetapi masih saja bertindak seperti anak kecil!"

"Yan Lu, umurku kan sama denganmu!" Ya Tian! Bisa-bisanya Jiang Wei membantah Yan Lu di saat-saat seperti ini! Dan tepat sekali, sesudah menerima tatapan mematikan dari Yan Lu, Jiang Wei langsung bungkam seketika.

"Sudah kuputuskan!" Seru Yan Lu sesudah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Kalian bertiga harus diberi hukuman setimpal!"

Kami bertiga bergidik saat mendengar putusan _gongzhu_ nomor satu di China itu.

"Liu _jiejie_ sekarang memberikan hukuman untuk Lu _gege_, Jiang _gege_, dan Zhao _gege_. Aku harap hukumannya tidak berat..."

Yan Lu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk menyampaikan hukumannya. Hiii... jujur saja aku tegang mendengarnya. Kurasa Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau tahu begini, lain kali aku tidak akan membuat _gongzhu_ dari Shu ini mengamuk... "Hukumannya..." Dia memulai. "... Mulai dari sekarang sampai sesudah meninggalkan Han Shou nanti, kalian bertiga harus mengurus semuanya dari penginapan, makan minum, perjalanan, membeli bekal, mencari informasi, dan sebagainya! Aku dan Zhou Ying tidak akan mengurusi apa-apa lagi!"

Ohhh... begitu...

Syukurlah hukumannya rupanya tidak terlalu berat...

"Sudah! Kalian bertiga, bubar!" Yan Lu berdiri, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya dan meninggalkan tempat.

"Terima kasih untuk kebaikan _gongzhu_! Semoga _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu panjang umur sampai sepuluh ribu tahun!" Seru kami berulang-ulang sambil berkowtow, dan baru berhenti saat Yan Lu sudah agak jauh. Aduh... benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja...

Jiang Wei dengan gaya melas bukan main menghela nafas panjang. "Celaka... habis sudah... Pasti Yan Lu benar-benar benci setengah mati padaku..."

"Sudahlah..." Balasku dengan nada sama memelasnya. "Yang penting kita selamat..."

"Dari antara kita bertiga, aku yang paling memalukan..." Sambung Zhao Yun. "Aku jatuh menimpa Zhou Ying. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang..."

Aku cuma bisa mendengus kuat-kuat. "Kau jangan sembarangan. Lebih enak kau jatuh menimpa Zhou Ying, ketimbang aku jatuh menimpa seekor kuda! Apalagi ternyata itu kuda Yan Lu!" Balasku. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau khawatir dengan apa yang dipikirkan Zhou Ying?"

Sekarang, bukan hanya aku yang menunggu jawaban Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei juga. Kami berdua seperti orang bodoh memelototi Zhao Yun yang jadi serba salah harus mengatakan apa.

"Yahhh..." Jawab Zhao Yun pada akhirnya. "Terserah aku, kan?"

* * *

**Chang An, Istana Han**

Pada saat hari sudah menjelang sore, Guo Jia, penasihat muda dari Wei itu akhirnya tiba di istana Chang An. Ia turun dari kudanya, kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang yang terbentang luas dan tinggi di depannya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya berisikan seluruh barang-barang kerajaan yang ditemukaannya di _Tiantan_.

Dua orang pengawal dengan sigap langsung menghadangnya. Dua batang tombak tersilang. "Siapa kau?" Bentak mereka dengan suara keras. Tetapi Guo Jia sama sekali tidak terlihat terintimidasi. "Cepat angkat kaki dari sini sebelum kami potong lehermu!"

Penasihat Wei itu tidak melakukan apapun selain tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berharga dari balik bajunya. Sebuah cincin emas. Melihat cincin emas itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak kaget melihatnya. "Kalian semua tentu tahu benda ini milik siapa, bukan?" Tanyanya, yang tak lantas dijawab oleh orang-orang yang masih terpaku sangking kagetnya itu. "Biarkan aku masuk! Aku hendak bicara pada atasan-atasan kalian!"

Kedua pengawal yang masih ragu-ragu itu hanya memandang ke atas ke menara pengawasan. Sesudah mendapatkan isyarat, gerbang itu terbuka sementara kedua pengawal tersebut membuka jalan. Guo Jia dengan tenang masuk ke dalam istana itu. Sangat berbeda dari Istana Wei, istana yang dimasukinya ini sangatlah sepi, hampir tidak ada dayang atau kasim yang berlalu lalang. Salah seorang pengawal membawanya ke sebuah bangunan dimana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah aula. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tahta yang, tentu saja, kosong.

Di dalamnya sudah menunggu beberapa orang jendral dan penasihat. Orang-orang itu, begitu mengetahui ada orang Wei di antara mereka, langsung mulai menunjukkan ekspresi tak bersahabat. Namun Guo Jia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Ia hanya meletakkan kotak kayu yang dibawanya ke atas meja, berikut dengan cincin yang digenggamnya.

Guo Jia kemudian bersoja. "_Huixia_ dan _gexia_ sekalian," Ia memulai. "Aku yang lancang kemari ini bernama Guo Jia, seorang penasihat dari Wei. Aku berada di tempat ini tidak hendak melakukan apapun, hanya mengembalikan barang-barang kepunyaan Pangeran Cao Li yang kutemukan ini saja." Katanya. "Sesudah ini aku akan segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini."

Dan seperti yang dikatakannya, Guo Jia langsung berjalan keluar dari tempat ini tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Namun belum juga niatnya kesampaian, dua orang jendral menghadang jalannya.

"Penasihat Guo Jia, harap anda suka tinggal di tempat ini beberapa saat." Kata salah seorang jendral. "Perkenalkan, aku bermarga Zhu, namaku Jun. Sementara rekanku ini bermarga Huangfu dan namanya adalah Song." Jendral tersebut memperkenalkan diri sementara Guo Jia masih diam dengan tatapan mengamati. "Anda tidak perlu mencurigai kami. Kami tidak bermaksud melakukan apapun."

Guo Jia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menimbang keputusannya. Pada akhirnya, ia setuju. Seluruh penasihat dan jendral yang kira-kira jumlahnya tiga puluhan itu duduk membentuk lingkaran. Guo Jia duduk pada salah satu sisi berhadapan dengan Zhu Jun dan Huangfu Song. Tidak ada yang berani bicara. Atmosfir di tempat itu benar-benar berat dan serius.

"Pertama, perkenankan kami bertanya, Penasihat Guo Jia." Kata Jendral Huangfu Song. "Anda menemukan seluruh barang-barang kepunyaan Pangeran Cao Li ini. Apakah anda berhasil menemukannya? Ataukah..."

"Mengenai apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak, aku juga tidak tahu." Potong Guo Jia. Tak ayal lagi seluruh orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu terkejut bukan main. Adalah tabu mengatakan kematian seorang yang sudah akan mereka angkat menjadi Kaisar. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan jika boleh aku berbicara, sebenarnya seluruh benda itu kutemukan tergeletak begitu saja di _Tiantan_." Cara Guo Jia mengatakan yang sungguh santai dan tenang itu sangat berbeda dari reaksi orang-orang di sana.

"Kuil _Tiantan_ tidak boleh dimasuki oleh seorangpun yang bukan keluarga kerajaan!" Seorang penasihat berdiri sambil menuding Guo Jia dengan kemarahan meluap-luap. "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat keluar dari tempat itu!"

Guo Jia hanya tertawa rendah. "Anggap saja karena Langit berbelas kasihan padaku." Jawabnya, sebelum pandangan matanya kembali kepada dua jendral itu, Jendral Zhu Jun dan Jendral Huangfu Song. "Apakah hanya itu pertanyaan anda? Maafkan ketidaksopananku, tetapi aku harus cepat pergi dan menyusul kawan-kawanku yang sedang dalam perjalanan."

Tentu saja kalimat itu menarik perhatian mereka. "Perjalanan?" Tanya Zhu Jun. "Anda sedang dalam perjalanan kemana dan untuk apa?"

"Dengan segala hormat, Jendral Zhu Jun, aku tidak menemukan keharusan untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda."

Kedua jendral itu kaget, kemudian saling berpandang-pandangan saja. Orang-orang yang ada di sana mulai menunjukkan raut muka tidak puas sambil berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Huangfu Song menyahut sambil bersoja. "Benar kata anda. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya anda menjawab. Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

Mendengar ini, Guo Jia tak lantas menjawab. Ia hanya diam sesaat dalam keheningan yang cukup panjang sambil menatap orang-orang di tempat itu. Kedua lengannya tersilang. Sampai beberapa saat, sebuah senyum simpul yang tidak jelas menyembunyikan apa tersunggi di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku berkata..." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. "... bahwa aku serta teman-temanku dari Wei pergi untuk mencari Pangeran Cao Li?"

Semua telinga yang mendengar kalimat itu seolah mendengar sambaran petir. Tak ada yang terperanjat kaget mendengar jawaban itu. Pasti ada sebuah maksud tidak baik, begitulah pikir mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka masih ingat dengan seorang pembunuh yang dikirim dari Wei yang awalnya ingin membunuh Pangeran Cao Li, tetapi pada akhirnya membunuh Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu. Jika orang-orang Wei ini mencari pangeran tersebut, tentu mereka merencakan sesuatu yang buruk.

Katakanlah, mereka ingin membunuhnya.

"Kurasa, jika kami bertanya apa alasan anda mencarinya, anda juga tidak akan menjawab." Ujar Zhu Jun. "Tetapi kami hanya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa Pangeran Cao Li itu, karena sudah tidak ada lagi keluarga yang memiliki darah keturunan kerajaan Han, hendak diangkat menjadi Kaisar. Terutama, anda juga harus mengingat bahwa Pangeran Cao Li itu sebenarnya adalah Phoenix yang akan membawa perdamaian."

"Aku yakin yang ada dipikiran anda sekalian adalah kami berencana membunuhnya." Balas Guo Jia dengan tajam sesudah mendesah sekali. "Anda sekalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kami tidak berada di bawah perintah Pangeran Cao Pi untuk mencarinya." Penasihat Wei itu berdiri, akan meninggalkan aula itu. "Justru aku malah ingin memperingatkan anda untuk mulai hati-hati."

Jendral Huangfu Song bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Dulu Pangeran Cao Pi begitu bernafsu ingin mendapatkan adik angkatnya yang sebenarnya adalah Phoenix itu." Jelas Guo Jia. "Namun entah kenapa, sejak memasuki tahun baru, ia menghentikan pencariannya. Hal ini berarti satu hal."

Guo Jia diam beberapa saat, membiarkan kata-katanya diserap dalam pikiran petinggi-petinggi itu. Sebagian sudah bisa menebak lanjutannya, tetapi sebagian besar belum. Guo Jia pun akhirnya melanjutkan. "Ini berarti..." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah. "Pangeran Cao Pi akan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Dinasti Han ini, dan merebut tahta karena sekarang tidak ada Kaisar yang memerintah. Aku berharap anda sekalian lebih berhati-hati."

Orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu, sangking kaget dan takut serta paniknya hampir tidak bisa melakukan atau mengatakan apapun saat Guo Jia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Penasihat Guo Jia!" Seru Jendral Zhu Jun, yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Bukankah anda seorang Wei? Mengapa anda memberitahukan pada kami seluruh hal ini? Bukankah ini berarti anda sedang menggagalkan rencana Pangeran Cao Pi?"

Aneh sekali. Pertanyaan ini justru membuat Guo Jia tertawa, membuat maksud dan pikirannya sangat misterius dan tidak dapat ditebak oleh siapapun. Penasihat muda itu berbalik. "Ada dua alasan, Jendral Zhu Jun. Alasan pertama, bahkan jika aku memberitahukan inipun, apa yang dapat anda lakukan? Kehancuran sudah di depan mata. Sama sekali tidak terhindarkan. Apapun yang anda lakukan tidak akan dapat membuat Dinasti Han yang agung ini selamat dari tangan Pangeran Cao Pi." Katanya dengan nada mengejek. Kontan ini mendatangkan amarah pada siapapun yang mendengarnya, namun mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena kata-katanya memang benar.

"Dan yang kedua," Lanjut Guo Jia. "Apakah anda mengira semua orang Wei memihak pada Pangeran Cao Pi? Jangan lupakan bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang setia pada Kaisar Cao Cao. Sekarang Kaisar Cao Cao sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk menguasai Dinasti Han ini(3). Siapa sangka anaknya yang rupanya rakus akan kekuasaan dan ingin merebut Han?"

"Jadi..." Huangfu Song menyahut. "Anda ingin mengatakan bahwa anda membela Kaisar Cao Cao? Dan tidak ingin melihan kehancuran Dinasti Han yang agung ini?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab Guo Jia dengan pasti. "Aku hanya ingin mengamati apa yang terjadi. Jika rencana Pangeran Cao Pi yang dengan mudah ditebak pasti akan berhasil itu terjadi, bukankah sangat membosankan?" Dengan satu pertanyaan ini, ia keluar dari tempat tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Guo Jia menapaki satu persatu tangga batu sebelum berjalan ke arah gerbang.

Namun di tengah jalan, rupanya orang-orang itu mengikutinya, kemudian menghadangnya di depannya.

Kedua jendral yang tadi berbicara dengannya kini menjatuhkan diri di atas lutut dan ber_kowtow_, diikuti oleh orang-orang yang lain. "Penasihat Guo Jia! Kami tahu dan sering mendengar tentang kejeniusan dan kehebatan ada sebagai seorang penasihat dan ahli strategi Wei! Jika anda ingin memenuhi harapan Kaisar anda, Kaisar Cao Cao, sukalah anda tinggal disini beberapa minggu atau bulan untuk membantu kami berunding melawan rencana Pangeran Cao Pi sampai jika akhirnya suatu saat Pangeran Cao Li ditemukan!"

Guo Jia kaget bukan buatan mendapat permintaan seperti itu, terutama dengan semua petinggi-petinggi ini ber_kowtow_ di depannya! Namun penasihat muda itu dengan luar biasa sekali dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Untuk apakah ber_kowtow_ seperti itu padaku? Aku ini hanya seorang penasihat muda yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Di dalam Dinasti Han ini, bukankah orang-orang yang lebih pandai dariku banyaknya seperti bintang di langit dan pasir di laut?"

"Tetapi siapa yang telah membantu Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei mengalahkan Dong Zhuo? Kemudian Lü Bu di Xia Pi? Dan bahkan angkatan besar Panglima Yuan Shao di Guan Du? Bukankah anda, Penasihat Guo Jia?" Balas Huangfu Song dengan balik bertanya sambil ia, diikuti orang-orang dibelakangnya, berdiri. "Hanya andalah yang dapat melakukannya!"

Penasihat Wei itu tidak melakukan apapun selain menyilangkan lengannya. "Mula-mula, Jendral Huangfu Song, anda harus ingat benar bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi tidak mungkin merebut Dinasti Han dengan peperangan. Akan sangat beresiko dan memakan banyak korban yang harusnya tidak perlu." Jelasnya, yang seketika membuka pikiran mereka. "Pangeran Cao Pi akan merebut Dinasti Han kemungkinan besar dengan intrik-intrik saja, ditambah lagi bahwa ia memiliki Penasihat Sima Yi bersamanya."

Orang-orang itu mangut-mangut mengerti, sampai kemudian Huangfu Song menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya ke arah Guo Jia. "Perkataan anda sungguh membuka pikiran kami yang sangat cupat ini!" Ujarnya, diikuti anggukan setuju yang lain. "Tetapi justru karena itulah kami akan sangat membutuhkan anda di sini! Terutama untuk melawan siasat Penasihat Sima Yi!" Katanya sekali lagi sambil bersoja dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Sementara itu, dalam hati Guo Jia sendiri mulai tergerak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka petinggi-petinggi dari Dinasti Han yang sangat congkak ini sampai ber_kowtow_ untuk memintanya tetap tinggal bersama mereka di sini. Lagipula, memang jauh dalam hati ia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan niat Cao Pi yang ingin merebut tahta Dinasti Han ini. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, Shu dan Wu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dan bisa-bisa terjadi pertempuran yang berbahaya dan mendatangkan bencana bagi siapapun seperti pertempuran melawan Dong Zhuo dulu. Kalau sudah begitu, mau berapa banyak lagi korban yang berjatuhan?

"Anda sebegitu mudahnya percaya padaku?" Tanya Guo Jia. "Aku ini orang Wei. Siapa tahu aku ini sebenarnya mata-mata dari Pangeran Cao Pi yang datang untuk malah mencelakakan anda sekalian?"

Zhu Jun dengan lekas langsung menjawab. "Orang Wei pun juga punya hati. Jika anda mencari Pangeran Cao Li yang Phoenix itu bukan dengan tujuan buruk, sudah tentu anda adalah orang baik yang bisa dipercaya."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Tidak ada orang yang bertemu dengan Pangeran Cao Li, kemudian bisa tetap diam saja tanpa berpihak pada siapapun. Semua orang yang bertemu dengannya, entah akan luar biasa menyayangi atau menghomatinya, atau sebaliknya akan membencinya setengah mati." Jawab Zhu Jun panjang lebar. "Jika anda tidak berniat membunuhnya, berarti anda tidak membencinya setengah mati, bukan? Dan jika anda tidak membenci Pangeran Cao Li, Phoenix itu, maka tandanya anda tahu bahwa ia akan membawa perdamaian."

"Dan orang yang mendambakan perdamaian adalah orang berbudi baik yang patut dipercaya!" Sambung Huangfu Song.

Guo Jia diam sejenak. Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk sekali. "Baiklah. Kurasa tidak akan membosankan berada di sini dan menetang rencana Pangeran Cao Pi." Ujarnya. Dengan satu kalimat ini, orang-orang itu bersorak, kemudian menyambutnya dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kembali ke aula tempat ia pertama kali tiba. Kini penasihat muda itu sudah mendapat jalannya sendiri.

Guo Jia menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik sambil menatap ke langit sekilas.

_Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, Penasihat Jia Xu, maafkan aku._ Katanya dalam hati. _Tetapi sepertinya memang benar di Chang An ini akan ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik terjadi daripada sebuah perjalanan..._

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Hari sudah hampir malam. Sial benar... gara-gara kami tidak jadi melanjutkan perjalanan ke Han Shou, malam ini kami harus menginap di hutan ini lagi.

Dan, karena hukuman dari _gongzhu_ kami yang perkasa itu, aku, Lu Xun, dan Jiang Wei-lah yang mengurusi semuanya sekarang. Sementara Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying sedang beristirahat di perkemahan kecil kami, aku dan Lu Xun sedang mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan disekitar tempat ini. Jiang Wei sedang mencari kayu bakar untuk memasak. Yah, memang kami tidak menyediakan bekal cadangan untuk malam ini. Kami pikir malam ini sudah berada di Han Shou.

Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Tahu kenapa? Karena aku sekarang tengah memancing di Sungai Yuan, dan ini pertama kalinya aku memancing. Alat pancing yang kugunakan juga sangat sederhana dan seadanya, hanya tombakku sendiri yang ujungnya diberi tali yang kuat. Bodoh sekali, kan? Sebagai kail, sebelumnya aku sudah menangkap beberapa cacing. Sialnya, belum seekor ikan pun kudapatkan. Yah, tidak heran, di Shu ini lebih baik beternak sapi dan babi daripada memancing!

Tetapi, sebodoh-bodohnya aku sekarang, yang lebih bodoh lagi adalah Lu Xun.

Seolah belum kapok dimarahi Yan Lu, Lu Xun berenang lagi dalam air untuk menangkap ikan. Baju tidurnya yang dipakainya sebagai pakaian darurat, sama sepertiku, sekarang tergeletak di sebelahku begitu saja.

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kau ini sebenarnya sedang menyelam untuk mencari ikan atau sedang berenang menuju ke Jian Ye?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak agar dia mendengar suaraku.

Lu Xun muncul di atas permukaan air. "Tentu saja sedang mencari ikan!" Jawabnya dengan suara yang sama kerasnya. "Kalau kau memancing dan tidak mendapatkan ikan, berarti kau harus menyelam untuk menangkapnya!" Dengan begitu, ia menyelam lagi.

Tuh, kan? Manusia satu itu benar-benar gila. Maksudku, ini sudah menjelang sore dan langit mulai gelap. Sehebat-hebatnya dia berenang dan menyelam, apa mungkin dia bisa membuka mata dan melihat di dalam air?

Sampai beberapa menit waktu dalam hidupku terbuang sia-sia, akhirnya tali pancingku bergerak juga! Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Aku tidak percaya rupanya aku punya bakat memancing! Segera kugenggam tombakku yang berubah wujud menjadi tongkat pancing itu kuat-kuat, kemudian kutarik. ASTAGA! Pasti yang kutangkap adalah ikan besar! Benar-benar kuat sekali!

"Lu Xun! Hei, Lu Xun!" Panggilku untuk meminta bantuannya. Sial! Orang satu itu rasanya masih keasyikan mencari ikan sampai tidak mendengar suaraku! Ah, sudahlah! Kalau dia tidak mau membantu, ya sudah dia tidak perlu makan! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! Ikan satu ini juga nakal sekali dan tidak mau kalah denganku! Kenapa tidak menyerah dan membiarkan dia ditangkap saja? Pasti ikan itu akan lebih bahagia jika tertangkap dan berguna, setidaknya untuk mengisi perut kami!

"JIANG WEI! Bantu aku!" Seruku. Untung saja rupanya ia tidak berada jauh dari sini. Jiang Wei langsung berlari ke arahku dengan wajah panik dengan satu tangan membawa kayu-kayu bakar yang dikumpulkannya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanyanya panik bukan buatan.

"Aku dapat ikan besar! Cepat bantu aku menariknya!"

Jiang Wei yang langsung bersemangat menjatuhkan kayu-kayu bakarnya, kemudian ikut membantuku menggenggam tombakku. Kami berdua menarik ikan ini. Hmph! Menyerahlah ikan laknat! Nasibmu tamat sampai di sini!

"HEAAAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya, kami berhasil! Alat pancing dari tombak itu terangkat tinggi, dan...

... dan ikan besar itu jatuh menimpaku dan Jiang Wei!

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!"

Sepersekian detik sebelum ikan itu menimpa kami bagai langit runtuh di atas kepala kami, aku sempat mendengar seruanku sendiri dan Jiang Wei. Dan juga... seruan ikan itu.

Tapi... tidak ada ikan yang bisa berseru 'WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!', kan?

Jadi, aku langsung membuka mata. Jiang Wei jatuh melintang di atasku, sementara ikan ajaib itu di atas Jiang Wei. Pertama kali aku hanya melihat bintang-bintang saja, tetapi sesudah itu aku melihat si ikan ajaib! Dan tahu ikan ajaib apa itu? Ikan itu ternyata...

...Putri duyung!

YA TIAAAAAAN! Apakah aku bermimpi ataukah langit benar-benar runtuh di atas kepalaku sekarang?

Rasanya sendi di rahangku sampai terlepas sangking kagetnya.

Putri duyung dengan wajah rupawan itu berusaha membuka matanya sambil memegang kepalanya. "Aduhhhh..."

Eh?

Tapi... Putri duyung satu ini aneh juga. Suaranya kenapa terdengar familiar, ya?

Baru sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa si 'putri duyung' punya mata emas, dengan rambut coklat yang pendek, dada rata, bukan memiliki tubuh bagian bawah seperti ikan, tetapi dua pasang kaki manusia. Akhirnya, barulah aku insaf siapa putri duyung pembawa musibah ini sebenarnya siapa!

"LU XUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Aku langsung menegakkan punggung dan berusaha duduk. Dengan begitu, baik Jiang Wei maupun Lu Xun langsung jatuh bergulingan di tanah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Lu Xun?" Aku membentak si laki-laki Wu yang mendatangkan bencana ini. "Apa maksudmu menarik tali itu? Aku sampai mengira menangkap seekor ikan!"

Jiang Wei akhirnya bangkit, begitu juga dengan Lu Xun. Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Awalnya aku ingin mengerjaimu..." Dia mengakui. Huh, apa Lu Xun masih belum mengerti juga kalau soal mengerjai orang, dia tidak akan menang melawanku? "Aku berencana saat kau menarik tombakmu, aku akan menarik tali itu kuat-kuat sampai kau jatuh ke air."

"Oh, kau ingin membuatku basah kuyup lagi?" Sahutku. Lu Xun mengangguk sambil menyengir-nyengir saja. "Yah, pada akhirnya memang aku sedikit basah. Tapi sekarang Jiang Wei jadi ikut-ikutan basah. Kalau begini, kau harus kembali sekarang dan menghadap _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu sambil menenteng kepalamu sendiri."

Lu Xun jadi kelihatan serba salah. Dilihatnya Jiang Wei yang bajunya sekarang cukup basah. "Ya Tian! Jiang Wei, maaf! Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuatmu basah kuyup begini!"

Jiang Wei menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh, tidak apa-apa! Kalau hanya begini, sebentar juga kering."

"Yahhh... ini semua gara-gara Zhao Yun." Gumam Lu Xun. Apa? Lagi-lagi ini salahku? Yang benar saja! "Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat Zhao Yun tercebur. Tidak disangka-sangka, rupanya dia sangat kuat! Apalagi dia meminta bantuanmu, Jiang Wei. Jadilah rencanaku gagal."

Aku menyilangkan lengan sambil tersenyum congkak. "Kalau hanya kuat-kuatan denganmu, Lu Xun, bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan Jiang Wei."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Jiang Wei langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa katamu?" Sahutnya penuh kekesalan. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini saja! Huh!"

"Hei! Jiang Wei! Jangan begitu! Kau mudah sekali marah!" Dengan cepat aku langsung menarik bajunya sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi. "Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

Jiang Wei kemudian duduk, masih memasang tampang kesal. "Ayo cepat kita kembali sebelum kedua putri ditambah bocah autis asuhan Lu Xun itu kelaparan!" Wah, kelihatan sekali kalau Jiang Wei sedang kesal bukan buatan pada Huiyue. Tidak heran, anak itu sudah menulis hal memalukan seperti sebaris kalimat 'rupanya Jiang Wei jatuh cinta pada Zhao Yun' di bukunya. Sejujurnya, tidak hanya Jiang Wei, aku pun kesal setengah mati! "Ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun, apa kau dapat sesuatu? Zhao Yun sudah memancing di sini sampai matahari terbenam dan tidak mendapat seekor ikan pun."

"Hei, ini kan memang pertama kalinya aku memancing?" Aku menyeletuk kesal.

Lu Xun tidak menghiraukanku dan langsung menunjukkan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. "Lihat! Aku sudah menangkap ini semua!" Jujur saja, aku berdecak kagum melihat enam ekor ikan sebesar lengan bawah manusia yang sudah ada di tangannya. "Ini pas untuk kita bukan?"

"Benar! Luar biasa, Lu Xun!" Seru Jiang Wei.

"Wah, wah, wah..." Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak tangkap lebih banyak saja, Lu Xun? Mumpung gratis?"

Laki-laki Wu itu langsung memandangku, tetapi tak lantas menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat kesal bukan main. "Kau mau aku mati kedinginan?"

Mendenga itu, seketika aku bungkam dan mengunci mulut. Jiang Wei langsung menoleh ke arahku dan dan menjulurkan lidah. Sialan orang satu itu. Pasti dia marah padaku karena tidak bisa melawan keisenganku. Tapi... jujur saja aku juga merasa bersalah, sih... hari ini dan kemarin, aku sudah membuat Lu Xun nyaris mati dua kali. Kalau sampai Lu Xun benar-benar mati, bisa-bisa aku akan langsung dipulangkan ke Cheng Du hanya tinggal kepala saja...

Lu Xun mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jiang Wei saat melihat tanda mengerikan seperti itu ada di punggung Lu Xun. Tetapi aku tahu aku sendiri... ah, sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti perasaanku. Perlahan aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sebenarnya dia bukannya tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Lu Xun ini... berusaha melindungi seorang gadis yang disayanginya sampai seperti itu.

Sejujurnya, menurutku perasaan cinta itu malah membuat seseorang menderita. Lu Xun bukan contoh pertama yang kudapatkan. Sebelumnya, aku tahu bahwa _jiejie_ yang sangat kusayangi juga menderita bahkan sampai dibunuh karena perasaan konyol seperti itu.

Aku sungguh tidak ingin punya perasaan seperti itu. Bahkan sampai mati sekalipun.

Sementara aku masih terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, Lu Xun tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sebelahku. "Zhao Yun," Panggilnya. "Kau... masih mengenakan sarung tangan besi itu?"

Perkataan Lu Xun membuyarkan lamunanku, bahkan juga menarik perhatian Jiang Wei. "Oh iya. Benar juga. Aku pun baru sadar." Katanya. "Zhao Yun, kenapa kau selalu memakai sarung tangan besi itu dimanapun kau berada? Bahkan meski tidak sedang memakai baju besimu?"

Kedua laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku itu sekarang menunggu jawabanku. Bahkan Lu Xun, sebenarnya ia sudah bertanya padaku tentang itu kemarin. Aku tidak menjawab mereka, hanya menatap rerumputan di bawahku. Yah, aku tahu aku bukan teman yang baik. Aku masih tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini! Di balik sarung tangan besi ini adalah sisa-sisa masa lalu yang tidak ingin kuingat lagi, dan yang ingin kukubur dalam-dalam di kepalaku tanpa perlu mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tepatnya, mungkin sampai kapanpun aku hanya bisa menyembunyikannya...

"Ini..." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Bukan apa-apa, kok..."

Jiang Wei sama sekali kelihatan tidak puas. "Tapi..." Dia langsung berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Lu Xun menepuk bahunya dan menggeleng pelan, seolah memberi isyarat agar tidak memaksaku menjawab. Baguslah. Aku memang tidak ingin mengingatnya, apalagi membicarakannya.

Dan gara-gara itu, kami bertiga jadi terdiam sendiri sambil melihat ke arah sungai. Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam dan hari mulai malam. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit sana seolah berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling terang.

"Besok..." Gumam Lu Xun tiba-tiba. Aku dan Jiang Wei menoleh ke arahnya. "Kita akan meninggalkan Shu..."

Lu Xun tidak mengatakannya sambil tersenyum ataupun nada senang. Dia hanya menatap jauh ke arah timur, ke arah Kerajaan Wu, dengan sebuah perasaan yang aku juga tidak mengerti apa itu. Aneh... Bukankah Lu Xun selama ini sangat merindukan kampung halamannya di Wu? Tetapi sekarang, saat dia akan sampai, kenapa dia tidak terlihat senang? Kenapa sepertinya ia merasa sayang meninggalkan Shu?

"Kau tidak senang?" Tanyaku. Laki-laki Wu itu masih tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya. "Wu adalah rumahmu, bukan? Kau tidak merasa kangen?"

Dia memandang ke langit sekali, kemudian memeluk lututnya erat-erat. "Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi... sebenarnya tidak ada satu tempat pun yang benar-benar aku bisa menetap di sana selamanya." Gumamnya sambil mendesah panjang. Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi aneh sekali. Kenapa suara Lu Xun terdengar sedih? "Wu itu memang seperti rumahku sendiri. Tetapi kalau harus berada di sana terus, kurasa juga tidak bisa..." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Lu Xun. "Aku ini Phoenix. Tidak hanya punya sepasang kaki untuk berjalan, tetapi juga sayap untuk terbang kesana-kemari..." Seulas senyum sedih tersungging di wajahnya.

Jiang Wei yang tidak suka melihat Lu Xun seperti ini, langsung mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Jadi kau merasa lebih enak menjadi seorang pengembara yang tidak punya tempat menetap yang tetap, ya?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Berjalan menyusuri sungai dan danau, mengarungi empat samudra, kaki terus melangkah hingga berselimut debu jalanan. Beratapkan langit, beralaskan tanah..."

Lu Xun tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. "Aku memang tidak bisa diam, sukanya malang-melintang di segala penjuru China yang luas ini." Gumamnya pelan. "Tetapi aku baru sadar satu hal. Meski tidak ada tempat aku bisa berada di sana selamanya, aku merasa sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya...?" Aku dan Jiang Wei menunggu lanjutan perkataan Lu Xun yang diputus tengah-tengah itu.

"Sebenarnya, tidak peduli dimanapun berada, tempat itu menjadi rumahku..." Sekali lagi kalimatnya terputus. Lu Xun menatapku dan Jiang Wei bergantian sambil tersenyum tulus. "... selama ada teman-teman yang baik dan menerimaku di sana."

Aku tertegun.

Jiang Wei dan aku hanya bisa bertukar pandang tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas Lu Xun. Aku tidak menyangka... ternyata bagi seorang Lu Xun, aku dan Jiang Wei, serta teman-teman lainnya, sangat berharga untuknya. Dia ini dari Wu, tetapi mengapa bisa menganggap kami yang orang Shu ini sebagai teman karibnya? Ini... aneh...

"Bahkan..." Lanjut Lu Xun lagi. "... aku juga ingin ke Wei lagi. Meski di tempat itu banyak orang yang membenciku, tetapi ada juga orang-orang baik yang menerimaku di sana..."

Sungguh aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Jiang Wei juga. Satu-satunya yang berani membalas ucapannya hanya suara semilir angin dan aliran Sungai Yuan ini. Ahhh... kenapa Lu Xun ingin kembali ke Wei? Bukankah Wei itu tempat mengerikan dimana ia mendapat tanda itu di punggungnya? Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan pernah lagi mau menapakkan kaki di sana, dan malah berharap bisa membalas perbuatan mereka suatu saat.

"Ah, maaf! Aku hanya berbicara sendiri tadi." Lu Xun tiba-tiba berdiri. "Ayo kita kembali. Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue pasti sudah menunggu kita." Dengan satu ajakan itu, akhirnya aku dan Jiang Wei juga berdiri dan mengikutinya kembali ke tempat yang lain berada. Perjalanan kami kembali bisa dikatakan sangat hening, tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin bicara.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, kulihat Yan Lu yang sedang mengasah mata tombaknya, sementara Zhou Ying sedang membantu Huiyue menata kertas-kertas yang penuh dengan entah gambar atau tulisannya. Menyadari kehadiran kami, ketiganya langsung menoleh.

"Wah! Lu _gege_, Jiang _gege_, dan Zhao _gege_ sudah kembali!" Seru Huiyue girang bukan buatan.

Yan Lu hanya menyengir kuda. "Sekarang, para _xiansheng_ terhormat, anda sekalian dipersilahkan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita semua." Zhou Ying hanya tertawa kecil sementara kami bertiga menghela nafas panjang. Sebagai hukuman, memang kami harus menyiapkan semuanya sekarang. Mau tidak mau, aku, Jiang Wei, dan Lu Xun harus memasak dengan perlengkapan yang benar-benar sederhana dan darurat. Dan kabar buruknya adalah, aku tidak bisa masak.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membuat api unggun. Lu Xun membersihkan sisik-sisik dan bagian dalam ikan-ikan itu dengan sebuah pisau kecil. Wah, tak kusangka dia cekatan juga dalam pekerjaan seperti ini. Memang benar-benar seorang Wu yang makanan sehari-harinya adalah makanan laut. Dan Jiang Wei, katanya dia sedang membuat bumbu...

"APA?" Seru Jiang Wei tiba-tiba, menggetarkan telinga semua yang berada di tempat ini. "Hanya ada garam saja? Apa tidak ada arak atau apa begitu?"

"Masih ada sedikit arak! Coba periksa barang-barangku!" Jawab Yan Lu sambil tetap mengasah senjatanya.

Pada akhirnya, Jiang Wei menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Hei, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu! Kami membawa arak bukan untuk mabuk-mabukan dan lantas main gila saat perjalanan. Tetapi arak ini juga berfungsi menghilangkan bau amis pada makanan. Dan ternyata, memang minuman ini sangat berguna! Nah, rupanya, justru orang yang kukira sangat pintar dan tidak akan bertanya, malah sekarang panik sendiri!

"HAH? Kita akan minum arak?" Seru Lu Xun kaget bukan buatan. "Maaf! Tapi aku...!"

"Kau ini, Lu Xun..." Aku mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja bukan untuk diminum, tetapi supaya ikan-ikan itu tidak amis baunya..." Jelasku sementara kulihat Lu Xun sudah menghela nafas lega. "Jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak bisa makan ikan yang sudah diberi arak."

"Kalau memang tidak bisa, biar saja ikan Lu Xun tetap amis seperti itu..." Celetuk Jiang Wei sambil tertawa pelan. Yah, memang sudah bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bahwa Lu Xun sangat tidak bisa minum arak. Seolah kalau memang dia benar-benar ingin minum, dia akan memilih minum air sungai daripada minum arak. Benar-benar parah sekali...

Lu Xun dengan kesal hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kalau begitu, ikan bagianmu, Jiang Wei, tidak akan kubersihkan."

"WHOA! Jangan begitu! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Makanya itu! Kalau hanya untuk bumbu saja, tentu aku bisa! Yang aku tidak bisa adalah kalau harus meneguk arak murni! Bisa mati seketika!" Ujarnya sewot bukan buatan.

Tak berapa lama, sesudah ikan-ikan itu dibersihkan, dicelup dalam arak, kemudian digarami, ikan-ikan itu ditusukkan pada ranting-ranting sembarang, kemudian dibakar di atas api unggun. Jiang Wei sedari tadi masih mengeluh karena tidak ada bumbu apapun lagi selain arak dan garam.

"Jiang _gege_ terus saja mengomel karena tidak ada bumbu lain, seolah dunia akan kiamat saja. Gara-gara omelannya, langit sampai berputar dan bumi terbalik..."

"HUIYUE!" Jiang Wei langsung membentak dengan kesal. Astaga... Huiyue sendiri juga bisa-bisanya cari masalah. Sudah tahu Jiang Wei sedang kesal bukan main padanya. "Jangan tulis apa-apa di buku itu lagi!"

Si anak yang dibentak bukannya insaf, malah melanjutkan menulis. "Yah, catatan hari ini sampai sekian dulu, ya? Entah kenapa, Jiang _gege_ marah-marah dan menyuruhku berhenti menulis..."

Sebelum kedongkolan Jiang Wei makin menjadi-jadi, Lu Xun langsung menutup buku bocah itu dan menyimpannya dalam tabung bambunya. Huiyue kaget, tetapi langsung kembali tersenyum saat Lu Xun memberikan seekor ikan yang sudah matang dan siap dimakan. Aku juga memakan ikan milikku, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Rasanya benar-benar..." Gumamku. "... hambar."

"Sudah kau jangan mengomel saja! Kalau tidak mau, berikan saja padaku!" Sergah Jiang Wei yang kelihatannya suasana hatinya masih tidak enak karena dongkol setengah mati pada Huiyue.

Lu Xun menggigit dan mengunyah ikan miliknya. "Sebenarnya tidak hambar juga..." Katanya. "Di Wu, makanannya memang kebanyakan tidak dibumbui banyak-banyak..."

"Oh, ya?" Tanyaku, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu nyaris bersamaan.

"Iya." Lu Xun mengangguk. "Biasanya masakannya adalah makanan laut yang diusahakan tetap segar. Rasanya juga agak berbeda dengan daerah-daerah lain. Di Wu, rasa makanannya sangat sederhana dengan aroma ringan dibandingkan masakan dari utara dan barat yang lebih kuat(4)." Jelasnya panjang lebar, sebelum menutupnya dengan sebuah kalimat yang mengingatkanku dengan insiden _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik. "Dan yang pasti, masakan di Wu itu rasanya kalau tidak manis ya asam ya asin. Tidak. Ada. Satupun. Makanan. Pedas."

Zhou Ying mangut-mangut setuju. "Itu sangat benar." Pada saat yang sama, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu memberikan tatapan tidak enak padaku. Tuh, kan? Padahal waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud jahat... hanya iseng saja...

"Jadi, kalau makan-makanan 'darurat' seperti ini, sebenarnya biasa saja..." Lanjut Lu Xun. "Di Wu, bahkan ada _yecai baozi_, _baozi_ yang diisi tumbuhan liar, dan juga _you men chunsun_-rebung tim. Lalu ada juga _Chuncaitang_-sup sayur Chuncai yang rasanya benar-benar sederhana..."

"... tapi Lu Xun sangat suka sekali _Chuncaitang_-sup sayur Chuncai..." Celetuk Zhou Ying.

Astaga... orang-orang di Wu ini... entah mereka luar biasa kreatif atau kasihan sampai-sampai bisa membuat _baozi_ yang diisi dengan sayur liar, apalagi makan rebung rebus! Bukannya rebung itu tunas bambu, ya? Hmmm... mengerikan. Untung saja di Shu yang subur ini tidak ada makanan-makanan seperti itu. Eh, tapi bukan berarti aku merendahkan orang-orang Wu ini...

"Oh, begitu..." Yan Lu mengangguk mengerti sambil menikmati makanannya sendiri. "Kalau di Shu, makanan kami biasanya pedas dan punya rasa yang kuat. Jarang sekali ada makanan laut. Bahannya menggunakan unggas atau hewan ternak." Katanya. "Kalau makanan di Wei seperti apa, ya?"

"Makanan di Wei menggunakan bahan-bahan yang luar biasa langka dan mahalnya tidak manusiawi." Jawab Lu Xun sambil menggigit ikannya. "Mereka menggunakan daging bebek, tripang, jamur telinga pohon, skelop, daun teratai, telinga babi, bahkan sirip ikan hiu(5)."

Zhou Ying kelihatan bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Saat aku ke Wei, makanannya sama sekali tidak berkelas seperti itu! Semuanya hanya menggunakan daging babi yang murahan, apalagi menggunakan darah babi dan usus babi. Makan makanan dengan bahan berkualitas begitu di Wei, kau pasti mimpi!"

Sekarang gantian Lu Xun yang memandang Zhou Ying dengan bingung. "Hei, aku benar-benar pernah mencicipi semua makanan itu di Wei!"

Jadilah kami mendengar perdebatan dua orang Wu itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, Jiang Wei menyela. "Sebenarnya Lu Xun tidak salah. Tapi Zhou Ying juga tidak salah!" Sergah Jiang Wei tiba-tiba. Oh iya. Jiang Wei kan bersalah dari Tian Shui? Dan Tian Shui kan ada di daerah Wei juga? Pastilah Jiang Wei tahu tentang masakan di Wei! "Di Wei, masakannya beragam sekali, ada yang sangat berkelas, tetapi sebaliknya, ada yang sangat tidak berkelas. Lu Xun kan tinggal di istana, jadi tidak heran makanannya seperti itu. Sementara Zhou Ying di Wei menyamar sebagai Gaibang, tentu makanannya sangat berbeda! Sementara mengenai rasa, masakan di Wei rasanya tidak sekuat di Shu, tetapi juga tidak seringan di Wu. Mungkin berada di antaranya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kami pun mengangguk mengerti. "Oh... begitu..."

Yah, satu hal yang pasti adalah, seberkelas apapun makanan di Wei, tentu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan masakan di Shu! Dan tentang Wu... hmmm... jujur saja bukannya aku ingin menyingung perasaan Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana rebung, tumbuhan liar, bahkan sayur _Chuncai_! Gila sekali... Bahkan kata Zhou Ying, Lu Xun suka _Chuncaitang_ itu. Aku jadi benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rasanya...

Sesudah makan ikan bakar, kami tidak benar-benar melakukan apapun selain hanya duduk-duduk dan membicarakan hal-hal ringan saja. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying sedang berbincang-bincang. Lu Xun sedang memangku Huiyue yang sekarang bermain dengan kincir anginnya, sementara aku sendiri juga sedang mengobrol dengan Lu Xun. Yang paling kasihan dari semuanya mungkin adalah Jiang Wei. Dia kelihatannya sedang ingin ngomong-ngomong dengan Yan Lu. Apa mau kelihatannya dia tegang dan malu sekali.

Ahahaha... Jiang Wei ini... Hmmm... kurasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengerjainya. Dengan cepat, langsung otak isengku ini menyusun rencana. Mungkin memang benar aku tidak begitu berbakat dengan strategi seperti empat orang yang lain, tetapi kalau soal mengerjai orang, aku yang paling pandai di antara kami berlima.

"Hei, Lu Xun." Aku memanggilnya, sementara laki-laki Wu itu menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku tidak habis pikir! Kalau kau mau, kau bisa merebut hati semua gadis di China ini, kan? Kau bisa merebut hati dua orang putri, bahkan salah satunya adalah Putri Mingzhu, putri satu-satunya Kaisar Xian! Merebut hatinya saja bisa, apalagi gadis lain!"

Mataku tiba-tiba berhenti sebentar pada Zhou Ying yang sepertinya terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Oh iya... aku salah. Sebenarnya tiga orang putri. Zhou Ying kan juga jatuh cinta pada Lu Xun sebenarnya? Ah, betapa hebatnya Lu Xun bisa membuat adik angkatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi lebih hebat lagi bahwa Lu Xun tidak sadar tentang itu.

Lu Xun hanya menghembuskan nafas saja. "Tapi, Zhao Yun, aku hanya jatuh cinta pada Meimei seorang saja..." Jawabanya. "Menurutku, dia yang terbaik! Mustahil aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis lain!"

"Hah? Macam apa pula itu?" Balasku dengan suara tidak puas sambil berpura-pura kesal. Aku kemudian menunjuk ke arah Yan Lu. "Hei, lihat, di Shu ini kami punya putri yang sangat cantik sekali!"

Dengan satu kalimat ini, tidak ada yang tidak terkejut, apalagi Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei! Lu Xun juga kaget bukan buatan, tetapi dengan cepatnya ia bisa menebak keisenganku dan hanya menggeleng pelan saja. Yan Lu jadi serba salah sekali, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sementara Jiang Wei, mau berkata salah, mau diam juga salah. Wah, wah, wah, aku benar-benar berhasil mengerjai Jiang Wei!

"Zhao Yun! Apa maksudmu itu?" Dengus Yan Lu kesal dengan nada sengit.

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda!" Balasku, sebelum menatap Jiang Wei. "Benar kan, Jiang Wei?"

Nah, satu pertanyaan ini membuat Jiang Wei jadi benar-benar panik. Kalau dia bilang tidak, pasti akan membuat Yan Lu marah dan tersinggung. Tapi kalau menjawab iya, berarti dia mengakuinya! Hahaha! Jadi, mau tidak mau Jiang Wei harus bilang 'memang benar Yan Lu itu cantik, baik hati, terpelajar, pokoknya sempurna! Tetapi Yan Lu hanya milikku seorang!' Nah, kalau sudah begitu, pasti Yan Lu jadi tahu perasaan Jiang Wei, dan bisa-bisa malam ini mereka sudah mulai menjalani hubungan baru yang lebih dari sekedar teman!

Sayangnya, jawaban Jiang Wei tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Daripada mengakui perasaannya, dia malah berusaha menutup-nutupinya dan setuju dengan candaanku!

"A-ah... I-iya! Zhao Yun memang benar!" Ujarnya. Tetapi kelihatan sekali ia sedang memaksakan diri, apalagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya begitu. "_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu memang luar biasa sekali! Apa kau tidak jatuh hati padanya, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya salah tingkah dengan gaya yang panik serta serba salah. Benar-benar dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh sampai-sampai kami yang melihatnya jadi garing sendiri. "Hei, Yan Lu, apa kau sendiri tidak suka pada Lu Xun? Semua gadis pasti akan suka padanya!"

Sesudah bertanya seperti itu, keadaan jadi makin garing saja.

Aku memukul dahi dengan tanganku, tetapi berusaha agar tidak terlihat. Jiang Wei ini... padahal aku sudah berencana membuatnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Yan Lu malam ini. Siapa sangka dia malah berkata begitu! Ah, dasar Jiang Wei benar-benar payah! Gara-gara dia, baik Yan Lu dan Lu Xun keduanya sampai serba salah bukan main.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Jiang Wei! Mana bisa hal demikian terjadi" Sergah Yan Lu sementara Lu Xun masih bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Lu Xun adalah Phoenix! Aku yang manusia biasa ini mana pantas bersanding dengannya? Jika sampai terjadi hal demikian, tentu akan menjungkir-balikkan seluruh langit dan bumi!"

Lu Xun dengan cepat langsung menambahkan pula. "Mengenai Yan Lu, tentu aku pun sayang padanya! Punya seorang teman yang baik dan berbudi luhur, apalagi terpelar sepertinya, siapa yang tidak akan sayang? Aku sayang pada Yan Lu seperti aku sayang pada Zhou Ying, pada Zhao Yun, dan pada Jiang Wei, seperti saudaraku sendiri!" Tuturnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi, tentu saja tidak akan menggeser posisi Yangmei di hatiku. Lagipula..."

Kalimat itu berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Lagipula...?" Tanya Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu menuntut Lu Xun melanjutkan.

"Lagipula..." Lanjut Lu Xun sesudah mendesah. "Di hati Yan Lu ada seseorang. Dan di hati orang yang lain juga ada Yan Lu, kan?" Sekilas aku melihat Lu Xun menatap ke arah Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk saja tanpa tahu harus tertawa atau menangis.

"Wah, perkataan Lu Xun sungguh tepat!" Ujarku. "Benar, kan, Jiang Wei?"

Jiang Wei mengangkat kepala. Sekali lagi dia terlihat gugup. "O-oh... T-tentu saja benar!" Katanya. Mula-mula aku dan Lu Xun sangat senang, tetapi mendengar lanjutannya membuat kami kecewa. "Yan Lu gadis yang sangat luar biasa, idaman semua laki-laki! Tentu saja Yan Lu ada di hati banyak orang."

Senyumku dan senyum Lu Xun memudar seketika. Maksudku, dan juga Lu Xun, tentu saja bukan sembarang laki-laki. Maksud kami berdua ya tentu saja Jiang Wei sendiri! ARRRRGGGGHHHH! Betapa pengecutnya Jiang Wei! Kenapa tidak mau langsung mengaku saja, sih? Perasaan seperti itu kalau dipendam terus malah akan menjadi penyakit parah! Ya, kan?

"Ah, ya sudahlah... apapun itu." Yan Lu mendengus sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tanah berumput. "Aku akan tidur dulu. Besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalan ke Han Shou. Ingat itu."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku juga tidur!" Jiang Wei ikut-ikutan. "Besok aku tidak ingin telat bangun seperti hari ini! Selamat malam semua!" Dengan begitu, si putri perkasa dan si pengecut sejati yang tidak berhasil menyatakan perasaannya sudah rebah dan tertidur sekarang.

Huiyue menoleh ke belakang menatap Lu Xun. "Lu _gege_, kita juga tidur, yuk?" Ajak bocah itu. "Aku juga sudah mengantuk..." Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun mengangguk sambil membelai rambut anak itu.

"Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, aku juga tidur dulu, ya?"

Dengan begitu, hanya tinggal aku dan Zhou Ying yang masih terjaga.

"Nggg... Zhao Yun," Tiba-tiba Zhou Ying berdiri. "Aku... ingin pergi sebentar ke pepohonan sana. Kau tidur saja dulu."

"Baiklah." Jawabku pendek sementara dari sini melihatnya berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan kami dan masuk dalam kegelapan pohon-pohon itu. Meski aku berkata 'baiklah', tetapi aku tidak berniat tidur sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan gadis itu. Zhou Ying... dia kelihatan aneh sekali selama percakapan tadi itu. Kenapa, ya? Padahal kan hanya membicarakan Lu Xun dan Yan Lu untuk membuat Jiang Wei menyatakan perasaannya? Kenapa sekarang dia juga terlihat aneh...?

Penasaran, aku langsung berdiri, kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam area pepohonan. Di sanalah aku menemukannya, sedang duduk berpeluk lutut di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Zhou Ying...?"

Gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat, terlihat bukan main terkejutnya saat melihat kehadiranku di tempat itu. Tapi aku juga tidak kalah terkejut saat menemukannya dengan mata yang merah dan sembab. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam agak acak-acakan. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia baru saja menangis. Aku berjalan selangkah mendekatinya, tetapi ia malah menjauh.

"Zhao Yun..." Dia menatapku dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Ada apa di sini...?"

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. "Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu." Lanjutku. "Kenapa kau di sini? Dan apa kau baru saja..."

Mendengar itu, Zhou Ying sudah akan berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanku! Tapi tentu saja aku dengan cepat langsung meraih pergelangan tangannya dahulu. Astaga... para gadis di dunia ini kenapa semuanya emosional sekali? Tidak jelas apa alasannya, tiba-tiba menangis lantas lari dari orang lain! Kemudian yang akan dilakukan sesudahnya adalah bunuh diri! Ya Tian! Benar-benar pikiran para gadis sama sekali tidak bisa dipikirkan!

"Jangan lari begitu!" Seruku sambil memutar tubuhnya. Gadis Wu itu tetap saja menunduk. "Zhou Ying, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Zhou Ying tak lantas menjawab, ia hanya membuang muka sambil tetap menunduk dalam-dalam sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat. Ini jelas membuatku sewot bukan buatan! Tapi... yah... katanya jika menghadapi seorang gadis harus dengan lembut dan sabar. Dan sialnya, entah aku bisa lembut dan sabar atau tidak...

"Hei, duduk dulu dan tenangkan dirimu, ya?" Kataku sambil membawanya untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Zhou Ying masih menunduk. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku hanya melihatnya yang masih sesenggukan saja, tetapi tetap bungkam. "Kalau kau menangis seperti itu dan tidak mau membicarakan apapun, bagaimana kami bisa tahu masalahmu? Lantas siapa yang akan membantumu?"

"Sebab ini memang sebuah rahasia!" Jawab Zhou Ying dengan tiba-tiba sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatapku dengan tajam. Tentu saja aku kaget bukan buatan dengan reaksinya! Zhou Ying sekali lagi menunduk, kemudian memeluk erat-erat kedua lututnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya. Di tengah isakannya, aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang lemah. "Tapi... kau... kau sudah tahu rahasiaku ini..."

Hah? Aku tahu rahasia Zhou Ying?

Benar juga... Zhou Ying punya sebuah rahasia yang tak satupun telinga di China ini yang pernah mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang rahasia ini. Dan kalau hanya aku saja yang pernah mendengarnya, berarti rahasia itu pasti mengenai...

... mengenai perasannya yang sebenarnya pada Lu Xun.

Dan kalau sekarang Zhou Ying menangis seperti ini, pasti karena tadi ia mendengar Lu Xun mengatakan 'Yangmei yang terbaik'. Astaga... gadis satu ini. Kenapa hanya kata-kata seperti itu bisa membuatnya menangis? Entah perasaanku yang terlalu keras atau Zhou Ying yang terlalu lembek. Benar-benar cengeng sekali!

"Sudahlah... jangan menangis, Zhou Ying." Kataku sambil mendesah. "Masakan hanya karena Lu Xun bilang Yangmei yang paling baik, lantas kau menangis seperti ini? Aku percaya bahwa kau pasti lebih baik dari Yangmei."

Zhou Ying perlahan menggeleng. "Bukan itu, Zhao Yun..." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan. "Aku hanya... sadar sekarang."

"Sadar?"

Gadis itu tak lantas menjawab. Untuk sementara, hanya angin malam yang berada di antara kami, dengan ditemani cahaya bulan yang indah dan terang. Hmmm... kalau melihat bulan seperti ini, aku jadi ingat saat kami berdua ada di desa Zi Tong. Saat itu, Zhou Ying bertanya bagaimana kalau seandainya bulan itu menjadi manusia. Sekarang aku baru tahu, pasti maksudnya mengatakan kalimat yang bagai puisi itu sebenarnya memaksudkan tentang Yangmei. Sebagai jawaban, aku mengatakan bahwa bulan itu tidak mau jadi manusia karena sudah terlalu bahagia disayangi oleh matahari, sampai-sampai matahari rela memberikan cahayanya untuknya.

Pastilah saat mengatakan itu, Zhou Ying mengira aku sedang membicarakan Lu Xun yang sangat sayang pada Yangmei. Tapi, sumpah! Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membicarakan Yangmei atau Lu Xun!

"Aku sadar..." Lanjut Zhou Ying sesudah keheningan yang sangat panjang. "Jika seorang _gongzhu_ yang begitu luar biasa sempurna seperti Yan Lu saja tetap dianggap Lu Xun sebagai saudara, dan tidak bisa menggeser kedudukan Yangmei, apalagi aku yang sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya ini..."

Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Zhou Ying tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa sedih. "Aku ini... benar-benar bodoh sekali, ya? Bisa-bisanya mengharapkan Lu Xun menganggapku lebih..." Gumamnya. "Yan Lu benar sekali. Lu Xun itu kan Phoenix...?"

Astaga... celaka! Ini benar-benar celaka! Aku tidak pernah terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Menghadapi seorang gadis yang patah hati dan putus asa, bagaimana aku menghadapinya? Lebih baik menghadapi ratusan ribu pasukan Wei di Chang Ban daripada seorang gadis yang patah hati! Aku cuma pernah mendengar di cerita-cerita drama bahwa seorang gadis yang patah hati biasanya akan bunuh diri. Oh tidak, semoga Zhou Ying tidak bunuh diri... Ya Tian... kenapa gadis-gadis ini sangat sulit di tebak, sih? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Pokoknya, sekarang hanya memikirkan cara agar Zhou Ying tidak bunuh diri saja! Dan caranya? Hmmm... karena tidak pernah menghadapi wanita, aku cuma bisa mengatakan apa yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku. "Kau jangan berkata begitu, Zhou Ying!" Kataku dengan bersemangat, menengadah dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Lu Xun seorang Phoenix? Aku akan membantumu! Tenang saja!"

"Eh?" Zhou Ying mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat melihat senyum yakin di bibirku mengembang. "K-kurasa itu sama sekali tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa tidak perlu? Kalau kau suka padanya, ya perjuangkanlah!" Balasku sambil berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Hmmm... salah tidak ya jika aku mengajak Zhou Ying memperjuangkan perasaannya? Mungkin salah juga... karena dia kan seorang gadis? Kalau dia seperti Jiang Wei yang bisa memperjuangkan perasaannya, cara ini pasti berhasil. Tapi kalau dia seorang gadis...

Sudahlah, yang penting membuatnya tidak sedih dan tidak lantas bunuh diri. Itu saja.

Sementara kami berjalan, Zhou Ying tiba-tiba memanggil. "Nggg... Zhao Yun,"

"Ya?"

"Tentang masalah ini..." Katanya dengan suara pelan yang nyaris lebih tidak terdengar dari suara gesekan dedaunan. "... tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Tenang saja! Aku ini kan sahabat kakak angkatmu, maka aku adalah sahabatmu juga!" Ujarku penuh keyakinan. "Kalau ada masalah apapun, silahkan ceritakan saja padaku! Daripada kau menyimpannya dalam hati, malah akan jadi penyakit!"

Zhou Ying tertawa kecil. Kami pun tiba di tempat kami. Semuanya sudah terlelap. "Zhao Yun," Kulihat gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali. "Terima kasih banyak, ya..."

"Iya, sama-sama!" Balasku. "Asal kau bisa tetap tersenyum!"

* * *

(1) Sesuai request **Silvermoonarisato**. Maksudnya adalah karena di fanfic STUCK! (Alternate Universe), Huo Li muncul sebagai pembantu Lu Xun. Kalo anda bingung, silahkan langsung tanyakan pada **Silvermoonarisato** ato baca STUCK!

(2) Ini gara2 saya baru aja nonton cutscene Shu di DW7. Asli Liu Bei ngomong terus tentang 'Benevolence' yang artinya 'kebajikan'. Gara2 itulah saya masukkan di sini... XDDDD

(3) Kalo anda membaca cerita ini lengkap dari Part 1 ampe Part 2, saya yakin anda langsung ngerti. Tapi bagi yang nggak, wokey saya perjelas: Jadi disini ceritanya yang memimpin Wei itu awalnya adalah Cao Cao. Trus suatu saat, pas perang di Guan Du, tiba-tiba Cao Cao sakit parah dan nggak bisa melanjutkan pemerintahan lagi (alasan kenapa Cao Cao sakit bisa dilihat di chapter berjudul **'Heaven's Guidance'**). Nah, sesudah itu, akhirnya Cao Pi yang 'menggantikan' pemerintahan Cao Cao meski secara nggak resmi karena Cao Cao benernya juga belum mati. Nah, Cao Cao emang dulunya bercita-cita pengen menggulingkan Dinasti Han, tapi sejak Guan Du itu dia jadi sadar diri. Sayangnya Cao Pi, sesudah ayahnya jatuh sakit, melanjutkan cita2 ayahnya dulu untuk menggulingkan Dinasti Han, meski Cao Cao udah bilang jangan. Pada akhirnya, Wei terbagi 2 golongan yaitu yang mendukung Cao Cao dan yang mendukung Cao Pi. Contoh pendukung Cao Cao itu ya Jia Xu, sementara pendukung Cao Pi itu Sima Yi. Kalo Guo Jia nggak membela sapa2 karena pengen melihat situasi. Sementara Xiahou Long ama Xiahou Mei juga sebenernya nggak mendukung salah satu karena lebih pengen bapak-anak itu berbaikan aja~

(4) Inilah alasan saya bikin Huiyue orang Shu meski dia tergila-gila ama Lu Xun. Soalnya saya suka makanan pedes kayak yang di Shu getu~ dan berarti saya pastinya bukan orang Wu tapi orang Shu. Karena itu saya bikin Huiyue orang Shu... *dinuklir gara2 nggak penting*. BTW, untuk segala info ini, anda bisa cek langsung dengan cara pergi ke tempatnya, ato kalo nggak cek di Wikipedia... tapi kalo anda langsung ke China sono, informasinya akan lebih bisa dipercaya~

(5) Untuk masakan di Wei, saya liat makanan di China bagian utara, contohnya di kota Beijing yang terkenal dengan Bebek Peking-nya~ UUUUUUEEEENAK tenan~

Garink? Ya iyalah... namanya juga FF karangan PyroMystic...

BTW, bagi yang bingung, begini... di sini saya bikin Zhao Yun mungkin agak OOC. Di sini Zhao Yun-nya saya bikin lumayan humoris dan suka ngerjai orang lain. Kenapa? Karena rasanya asik juga kalo bikin Zhao Yun jadi orang yang fun (karena Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun kan tipe orang serius sekaligus 'korban' keisengan Zhao Yun. Sementara Yan Lu tipe cewe perkasa yang serius dan nggak mempan dijahili. Trus Zhou Ying adalah cewe pendiam yang lumayan cengeng abizzz). Nah, akhirnya saya bikin Zhao Yun di sini ya sifatnya iseng buanget getu~ Maaf buat semua fans Zhao Yun~~~

Wokey~ Sekian untuk chap hari ini~

_Lastly_, saya mau menginformasikan tentang update minggu depan. Begini, bagi sodara, sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang udah tau bahwa rumah saya yang lama dimakan rayap ampe atapnya hancur dan sekarang saya tinggal di rumah nenek saya, saya mau memberitahukan bahwa rumah saya yang baru udah jadi dan siap dihuni (HOREEEEEE!). Nah, berhubung saya akan pindah pada tanggal 17 Agustus nanti, maka mulai bulan Agustus, internet saya akan ditutup. Jadi mungkin sampai tanggal 17 Agustus saya nggak akan bisa update. Tapi akan saya usahakan bisa update dengan pake internet di kampus saya~~~ Dan berhubung saya nggak bisa mengundang anda semua untuk selamatan di rumah baru saya, maka saya akan send anda nasi tumpeng via e-mail ato FB... *seketika dihajar masa gara2 ngawur*

Wokey~ That's all for today!


	68. Heaven Falls Upon Us again!

Wokey~ sebelum membaca chapter kali ini, saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa sekaligus Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi yang merayakan. Maaf atas kesalahan saya baik dalam perbuatan, perkataan, atau dalam FF saya yang nggak penting plus sia-sia dan telah membuang banyak waktu anda ini~

Sekaligus saya minta maaf bahwa sekarang saya masih belum ada waktu untuk mereply review-review anda sekalian... T-T

Oh iya~ entah kenapa saya kepikiran sesuatu yang gila... (sebenernya dari dulu saya udah gila) Jadi kan kita tau di DW7 ini ada Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, dan Zhong Hui yang diberi julukan oleh **Fang2** AKA **Silvermoonarisato** sebagai Trio Bad Boys (yang mencari cinte)~ Wah, singkatannya jadi TBB... XDDDD. Nah, kalo di sini kan para cowo2 yang eksis antara lain Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, ama Jiang Wei... Nah, saya juga mau memberikan julukan pada mereka yaitu TSS singkatan dari Trio Sehidup Semati. Soalnya kalo nggak ada satu aja rasanya garink banget~ Ato bisa juga TSS singkatannya jadi Trio Sia-Sia. Kenapa? Karena pada chap sebelumnya sodara telah dibuat membaca chap sia-sia berisi tingkah ajaib 3 chara ini... Dan di chap ini benernya juga mereka bakal bertingkah ajaib lagi... =P WAKAKAKAKA!

Tambahan lagi untuk sesuatu yang penting... entah kenapa saya merasa lagunya Pink Panther cocok buanget untuk menjadi BGM pas Yan Lu di dua chapter ini lagi marah besar... *seketika dinuklir Silvermoonarisato, Mocca-Marocchi, dan semua fans Yan Lu*

**WARNING!** Seperti chap sebelumnya, chap ini ada BLnya dikit tapi tentu aja cuma buat joke~ Dan ada sedikit adult contentnya tapi sekali lagi _nothing serious_...

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Pagi ini, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kami segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke tanah Han Shou. Yah, daripada seperti kemarin kami terlalu banyak melakukan hal tidak berguna hingga menyebabkan bencana yang pada akhirnya membuat kami tidak jadi berangkat dan membuang-buang waktu satu hari. Dalam perjalanan kami tidak begitu banyak kejadian menarik, selain bahwa sebelum berangkat aku sempat beradu mulut dengan Huo Li yang awalnya tidak mau ditunggangi. Sesudah mengancamnya akan meninggalkannya, baru akhirnya dia bersedia. Jadilah kuda brengsek satu ini ditunggangi olehku dan Huiyue. Semoga kami berdua tidak tertular kebrengsekan Huo Li...

Perjalanan berlangsung dengan tenang, tanpa hambatan sedikitpun. Dalam perjalanan itu, terjadi sebuah percakapan yang lucu. Huiyue, seperti biasa, menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan merancang bangunan. Mula-mula, dia memamerkan kertas-kertas yang sudah digambari olehnya.

"Lu _gege_! Lihat ini!" Pamer Huiyue penuh kegirangan. Di tanganku sekarang terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi gambar tangan Huiyue. Semuanya adalah gambar bangunan yang dirancangnya. "Bagus, kan? Ini adalah rancanganku untuk sebuah ruangan aula uatama dalam istana! Siapa tahu jika aku besar nanti, aku akan disuruh merancang istana?"

Cita-cita yang tinggi sekali... Aku hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya. Yah, semoga dia berhasil.

Tapi... masalahnya, aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang merancang bangunan. Ini kan bukan keahlianku? Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menggambar! Untukku, gambar rancangan Huiyue ini baik-baik saja. Menurutku cukup bagus juga.

"Hmmm... menurutku sudah bagus!" Aku mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu padanya. Huiyue terlihat gembira mendengar pujianku. "Lanjutkan, Huiyue!"

"Wah, aku ingin melihatnya!" Sahut Zhao Yun tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga mau melihat!"

"Aku juga!"

Dengan gembira dan bersemangat, Huiyue menunjukkan kertas-kertas itu pada Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu. Mereka mengamati gambar di kertas-kertas itu sambil sesekali mengangguk. Tetapi, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Jiang Wei memberi komentar. "Menurutku, Huiyue, bagian selatan ini..." Katanya sambil menunjuk pada salah satu bagian yang menunjukkan gambar bagian selatan dari aula yang dirancang Huiyue. "... Di sini ada kolam dan sungai buatan yang kau rancang. Kenapa malah ditutupi dengan tembok? Tembok ini akan menutupi keindahan pemandangan buatan yang kau rancang." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Huiyue mengambil kertas itu dan mengamat-amatinya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tapi, Jiang _gege_..." Jawab Huiyue. "Di bagian selatan ini, aku merancang akan ada sebuah kolam dan sungai buatan sebenarnya hanya untuk pemandangan bagi kamar-kamar keluarga kerajaan. Jika sampai tidak ada tembok ini, maka bisa-bisa banyak nyamuk beterbangan dan masuk ke aula!" Protesnya. "Nanti bisa-bisa akan ada kejadian seperti Wu Meng(1) lagi, kan? Seorang anak berbakti yang membiarkan nyamuk makan darahnya, supaya orangtuanya tidak digigiti nyamuk saat malam tidur! Kan tidak baik sekali kalau kejadian seperti itu terjadi di sebuah istana."

Kontan saat mendengar protes Huiyue, kami semua tertawa! Bagaimana tidak? Bisa-bisanya anak ini memikirkan nyamuk, malah menghubungkannya dengan Wu Meng yang berbakti pada orangtua.

Anehnya, Jiang Wei sama sekali tidak menganggap jawaban Huiyue adalah sesuatu yang konyol. "Lho? Kenapa kalian tertawa? Sebenarnya pemikiran Huiyue benar sekali!" Sergahnya dengan ngotot dan sengit kepada kami. "Masalah mengenai nyamuk harus bisa diselesaikan tanpa membangun tembok sebesar itu!"

Uwah! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jiang Wei rupanya mengerti tentang masalah merancang bangunan! Kalau begitu, seharusnya lebih tepat jika Huiyue berguru pada Jiang Wei saja! Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya Jiang Wei bukan hanya mendalami mengenai strategi perang tetapi juga strategi merancang bangunan!

"Hmmm... menarik." Sahutku. "Baiklah. Agar tidak terjadi kejadian seperti Wu Meng begitu, sebaiknya di aula itu dipasangi kasa nyamuk saja!"

Jiang Wei mangut-mangut mendengar jawabanku. "Oh, sayang sekali... bukan itu caranya!"

Hah? Bukan itu? Hmmm... iya juga... Mungkin karena kasa nyamuk akan menghalangi pemandangan, bukan?

"Aku tahu!" Yan Lu mencoba menjawab. "Kan sebenarnya ada banyak tumbuhan yang baunya dapat mengusir nyamuk! Sebaiknya pada bagian selatan ini ditanami tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu!"

"Masih salah!" Jawab Jiang Wei lagi.

Nah, pada akhirnya, mulailah kami mencoba menebak-nebak cara untuk mengusir nyamuk. Tentu saja awalnya mulai dari jawaban-jawaban bijaksana sampai jawaban-jawaban paling bodoh sekalipun keluar sangking semua jawaban kami dikatai salah oleh Jiang Wei.

"Hmmm... kalau begitu, orang-orang istana harus membiasakan makan _ku gua_-buah pare, supaya darah mereka menjadi pahit dan tidak ada nyamuk yang mau menggigit mereka!" Jawab Yan Lu asal sangking kesalnya pada Jiang Wei.

"Tentu saja salah! Kau saja yang makan _ku gua_-buah pare, Yan Lu!"

"Sebaiknya menempatkan beberapa pengawal yang bertugas untuk mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk itu." Jawabku juga ikut-ikutan asal.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi pengawalnya, Lu Xun!" Balas Jiang Wei sambil tertawa.

"Hmmm... kalau begitu, aku tahu cara yang tepat!" Seru Zhao Yun tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita menempatkan Jiang Wei di depan pintu aula tersebut supaya dia menjadi si 'Wu Meng'. Biarkan saja Jiang Wei digigit oleh nyamuk-nyamuk itu sehingga pada akhirnya tidak ada nyamuk yang menggigit orang-orang di dalam istana." Kata Zhao Yun. Tentu saja jawaban yang sangat asal itu dikarenakan ia sudah kesal dan sewot bukan main karena Jiang Wei mengatakan salah pada semua jawaban dengan gaya sok tahu yang sombong sekali.

Jiang Wei memutar bola mata. "Jawaban yang hebat, Zhao Yun. Tapi aku ini kan seorang ahli strategi? Pasti aku tidak mungkin bisa berjaga di luar karena harus ikut kalau ada pertemuan di aula itu."

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku menyerah!" Desah Zhou Ying. "Memang, bagaimana caranya, sih, Jiang Wei?"

"Iya, kau hanya bisa bilang 'salah', tapi jangan-jangan kau sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya!" Sahut Yan Lu sambil mencibir.

"Lho? Lho? Kenapa cepat menyerah?" Tanya Jiang Wei heran. "Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, bagaimana? Sudah menyerah?"

Dengan gaya pasrah, akhirnya aku dan Zhao Yun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Memang bagaimana caranya?"

Jiang Wei tersenyum simpul dengan gaya congkak yang dibuat-buat, yang tentunya sangat tidak Jiang Wei sekali. Hahaha! Justru malah lucu sekali kalau dia seperti itu. "Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Kami semua mengangguk, khususnya Huiyue yang merupakan perancang dari aula berpekara itu.

"Sebenarnya mudah saja, kok... Yakin tidak mau mencoba menebak lagi?" Tanya Jiang Wei sekali lagi, dengan senyum yang sama dan nada menantang yang sama.

"Sudah kau jangan banyak cing-cong saja." Potong Zhao Yun dongkol bukan buatan. "Cepat katakan caranya."

Jiang Wei tertawa puas melihat kami yang sudah bukan main penasaran dan tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya. Aku juga sudah harap-harap cemas mendengarnya. Jika dia mengatakan semua jawaban salah, maka pasti jawaban Jiang Wei akan sangat tepat dan efektif! Dan aku benar-benar penasaran apa itu! "Jawabannya mudah saja!" Katanya. "Efektif, efisien, tidak buang banyak tenaga dan biaya! Dan cara itu adalah..."

"Adalah...?" Kami berlima melebarkan mata sangking sudah tidak tahan memendam rasa penasaran.

"... tulis saja, 'NYAMUK DILARANG MASUK'."

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening sekali. Bahkan tidak hanya hening, tetapi juga garing sekali.

Seketika, aku langsung tertohok bukan buatan sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sangking mengecewakannya dan juga garingnya jawaban itu(2)!

Ternyata memang Jiang Wei tidak pernah mendalami cara merancang bangunan... Yang lain pun sama saja, masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa sangking garingnya jawaban Jiang Wei yang sangat asal itu. Bayangkan saja, kami semua sudah memeras otak untuk memikirkan sebuah cara yang Efektif, efisien, tidak buang banyak tenaga dan biaya, dan yang pastinya masuk akal. Tetapi rupanya jawaban Jiang Wei seperti itu!

"Hebat, bukan?" Balas Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum bangga mentang-mentang berhasil membuat kami tertohok.

Zhao Yun tertawa garing. "Iya. Hebat... candaan yang lucu sekali."

"Ralat. Tepatnya, candaan yang garing sekali." Sahut Yan Lu menahan dongkol.

Sementara kami semua sudah tidak menanggapi Jiang Wei dan candaannya yang sangat garing itu, Huiyue malah mengangapnya serius! Anak autis satu ini... "Lho, tapi, Jiang _gege_!" Sahutnya tiba-tiba. "Nyamuk kan biasanya ada di malam hari? Kalau ada tulisan seperti itu, para nyamuk itu tidak mungkin bisa membacanya! Kan gelap?"

"Kalau begitu, beri saja letera atau lilin agar nyamuk-nyamuk itu bisa membacanya!" Balas Jiang Wei tidak mau kalah beradu argumentasi dengan Huiyue. Kami yang melihatnya entah menggeleng, menghela nafas, masih tertohok, atau mengurut-urut dada. Celaka... kalau sampai percakapan ini dicatat di buku Huiyue, dan buku Huiyue itu nantinya dibaca orang-orang di masa depan sebagai sejarah, betapa memalukannya!

"Wah, kalau memakai lentera atau lilin, itu kan sama sekali tidak efisien, Jiang _gege_!" Balas Huiyue lagi.

Intinya, percakapan bodoh ini terus belangsung dan tak tahu berhenti kapan. Yah, pokoknya benar-benar bodoh dan tidak penting sekali...

Ada-ada saja orang-orang ini...

Perjalanan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya kami mencapai kota Han Shou. Kota Han Shou ini adalah kota perbatasan antara Shu dan Wu. Sesudah kota ini, maka kami akan benar-benar tiba di Wu. Sedih juga meninggalkan Shu sesudah beberapa bulan di sini, tetapi aku juga senang karena bisa kembali ke Wu. Rupanya, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Huiyue yang berasal dari Shu sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk ke Wu. Sayangnya, ketika kami di Han Shou, langit sudah mulai gelap sehingga mau tidak mau kami harus menginap di tempat ini.

Sesuai hukuman kami, aku, Jiang Wei, dan Zhao Yun-lah yang kalang kabut mencari penginapan. Akhirnya, kami menemukan sebuah penginapan yang kelihatannya cukup nyaman di tempat itu, meski tidak dapat dikatakan benar-benar nyaman. Di lantai atas terdapat kamar-kamar untuk penginapan, sementara di lantai bawah terdapat kedai makanan. Benar-benar lengkap.

Hanya saja... aku punya sebuah firasat aneh tentang tempat ini... Hmmm...

Kamar di dalam penginapan itu juga cukup luas sehingga dapat menampung tiga orang. Maka diputuskan Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue tidur dalam satu kamar, sementara aku, Jiang Wei, dan Zhao Yun, tidur dalam kamar yang lain. Tentu saja awalnya Huiyue tidak mau sampai mencak-mencak karena tidak bersamaku. Tetapi untungnya bocah itu menurut juga...

Sekarang, di kamar ini tinggal kami bertiga saja. Kamar ini sebenarnya sangat luas, tetapi tetap saja hanya tersedia dua buah ranjang. Berarti, salah seorang dari antara kami harus tidur di lantai...

"Baiklah." Kataku sambil mengambil selembar selimut dan kutebar di atas lantai. "Kalian berdua tentu lelah! Kalian saja yang tidur di ranjang. Aku akan tidur di lantai!"

Namun, sayang sekali sebelum niatku kesampaian, Zhao Yun sudah menyahut dulu. "Hei, kau ini kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau satu ranjang ditiduri oleh dua orang? Ranjang ini cukup luas, kok." Tanyanya, sama sekali tidak peduli kalau aku begitu kagetnya sampai selimut di tanganku jatuh, dan mungkin rahangku juga ikut jatuh sampai ke lantai. Anehnya, Jiang Wei yang mendengarnya juga sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget!

Astaga... apakah di Shu ini mereka punya kebiasaan satu ranjang untuk ditiduri dua orang(3)? Tapi... Hmmm... sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, sih... Lagipula kan sama-sama laki-laki? Tidak mungkin terjadi kecelakaan yang tidak diharapkan...

"Nggg..." Aku menggaruk kepala sambil berusaha menelan kekagetanku. "Tapi, kupikir ranjangnya agak sempit. Tidak mungkin cukup untuk berdua..."

"Memang tidak akan bisa untuk kau dan Zhao Yun sekaligus." Sahut Jiang Wei sambil melihat ke arah masing-masing ranjang. "Tapi kalau kau satu ranjang denganku, mungkin masih lebih masuk akal..."

Sumpah, aku sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sangking kagetnya! Orang-orang ini...

"Hei, memangnya kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Zhao Yun mulai kesal. Nah... nah... nah... percekcokan kedua pemuda Shu ini akan segera dimulai...

"Sebab kau ini iseng sekali. Entah apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Lu Xun kalau dia tidur..."

A-APA? K-kenapa pembicarannya jadi aneh begini?

"H-hei, teman-teman..."

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang menggubrisku! "Lalu kenapa kalau aku berbuat begitu pada Lu Xun, hah? Jujur saja, Jiang Wei, kau sebenarnya ingin melakukannya juga, kan?"

YA TIAAAAAAAAANNNNN! Arah omongan ini makin tidak jelas saja juntrungannya! Benar-benar seolah langit sampai berputar dan bumi terbalik! Baru saja aku akan menghentikan mereka yang sekarang sudah mulai saling penteleng-pentelengan, tetapi sayang benar aku dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka!

"Yang benar saja." Balas Jiang Wei dingin dan tajam, dan pastinya sengit. "Aku ini tidak berhati busuk seperti kau..."

Zhao Yun cuma tersenyum simpul dan iseng, benar-benar kelihatan misterius sekali. Ya Tian... kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidur di jalanan saja! "Hmph, itu karena kau belum tahu betapa asyiknya melakukan itu pada Lu Xun..."

Astaga... Ya Tian! Ya Tian! Celaka, dua orang ini sudah gila! Aku harus keluar dan meminta tolong pada Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying!

"Ohhh... berarti kau pernah mencobanya?" Tanya Jiang Wei dengan suara rendah penuh kekesalan. Sekarang dari mata mereka berdua, aku seolah melihat kilatan-kilatan petir. Dan aku? Aku panik dan gugup sampai mau gila rasanya! Teman-temanku ini entah apa yang ada di otak mereka!

"Sayangnya, aku belum punya kesempatan seperti itu..." Balas Zhao Yun sambil sekali memandangku dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa kutebak. Astaga... aku benar-benar berharap aku menghilang dari tempat ini saja sekarang! "Tapi membayangkannya saja... sepertinya akan benar-benar menyenangkan..."

"Hmmm... begitu?"

"!" Kali ini, aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan percakapan yang makin lama makin berbahaya ini! Bisa-bisanya kedua orang ini...! Ya Tian! Apa kesalahanku sampai aku ditempatkan bersama teman-teman yang seperti ini? Benar-benar mengerikan sekali mereka! "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Zhao Yun tidak mungkin akan melakukannya!" Seruku panik bukan buatan. Aku langsung berlari ke arah Zhao Yun, kemudian memegang bahunya dan mengguncang tubuhnya. "Ya, kan, Zhao Yun? Ya kan? Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, kan?"

Untuk sesaat, Zhao Yun memandangku seolah aku orang yang paling gila sedunia. "Jujur saja, Lu Xun, aku tertarik untuk melakukannya." Jawabanya. APAAAAAA? Bahkan dia mengatakannya sendiri terang-terangan padaku! "Tapi tak kusangka reaksimu berlebihan begitu, padahal aku kan cuma ingin menjatuhkanmu dari ranjang saat kau tidur..."

EEEEEHHHHHHH?

Sebelum sempat melakukan apapun, Jiang Wei sudah menarikku menjauh dari Zhao Yun. "Nah, kau dengar sendiri, kan, Lu Xun? Zhao Yun ini busuk sekali! Bisa-bisanya berencana menjatuhkanmu dengan keisengannya itu!"

Zhao Yun tertawa. "Tapi pasti mengasyikan melihat Lu Xun yang sudah tertidur pulas, kemudian jatuh dari ranjang, dan marah-marah di tengah malam!"

Ya Tian... Terima kasih, Langit! Terima kasih, Bumi! Ternyata hanya mengerjai seperti itu! "Ohhh... rupanya hanya itu... Syukurlah! Aku benar-benar terkejut!" Kataku sambil menghela nafas panjang karena lega. "Kukira akan seperti cerita Kaisar Ai dan Dong Xian..."

ASTAGA! Cepat-cepat kubekap mulutku. Celaka! Celaka! Mulutku ini lancang sekali! Lebih gawat lagi, ternyata keduanya mendengarnya! Mampuslah aku!

"Hah?" Zhao Yun mengerjap-ngerjap mata. "Kau bilang apa, Lu Xun?"

Kedua orang itu saling berpandang-pandangan sementara aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. "B-bukan! Bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya salah bicara! Salah bicara!"

"Hmmm..." Jiang Wei berpikir keras seolah tidak mendengarku. "Kaisar Ai dan Dong Xian? Bukankah mereka adalah orang-orang dalam sejarah masa Dinasti Han Awal? Kaisar Ai dikenal kejatuhannya karena...(4)" Omongan itu tidak dilanjutkan lagi. Kupikir Jiang Wei akan melihatku dengan kaget, tapi ternyata melihatku dengan senyum simpul yang entah menyembunyikan maksud apa! "Ohhh... jadi itu yang ada di pikiranmu, ya, Lu Xun? Dasar... jorok sekali pikiranmu..."

Zhao Yun yang awalnya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa langsung mengerti begitu mendengar penjelasan Jiang Wei yang meskipun tidak selesai, tapi sudah bicara sendiri. Sekarang Zhao Yun pun menatap aku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Jiang Wei! "Ohhh... jadi Lu Xun berpikir seperti itu, ya? Wah... wah... wah... parah sekali."

Aku mundur selangkah. Mereka maju selangkah juga. "Tunggu, teman-teman... maaf, tapi aku bisa menjelaskan ini... WHOOOOAAAAAAA!"

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun, Zhao Yun tiba-tiba sudah menerjangku. Kedua tangannya di lenganku, membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! "Zhao Yun! Kau jangan gila! Mau mengerjaiku bagaimanapun tidak masalah! Bahkan kalau kau mau melemparku dari lantai dua penginapan ini juga tidak masalah! Tapi jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh!" Seruku panik. Jiwaku sampai tercerai-berai ke langit sangking takutnya terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini!

"Kau, sih... suruh siapa menyebutkan tentang Kaisar Ai dan Dong Xian. Kami semua jadi mengerti pikiranmu..." Tukas Zhao Yun sambil menyengir iseng. Celaka! Celaka! Ini benar-benar lebih gawat daripada dikepung ribuan Yaoguai! Kontan aku langsung berteriak untuk meminta tolong, tetapi gawatnya Zhao Yun sudah membekap mulutku dulu!

Jiang Wei juga maju, berjalan dengan senyum iseng. Ya Tian... sudah cukup satu orang iseng saja di kamar ini... kenapa Jiang Wei harus menjadi orang iseng kedua? "Hei, Lu Xun, aku memikirkan sebuah puisi yang sangat cocok untukmu..." Katanya sambil mulai membacakan puisinya itu. Astaga... mau apa lagi orang satu ini?

"_Seorang laki-laki Wu bermarga Lu mengembara,  
anak muda itu masih muda, sungguh lembut!  
Delapan belas tahun usianya_

_Bagai matahari terbit,  
kulit yang harum, wajah kemerahan,  
Watak yang sederhana berpadu dengan keanggunan..."_(5)

Ahhhh... Itu puisi yang benar-benar bagus! Tetapi kalau ditujukan padaku tentu sangat tidak cocok! Ya, kan? Lebih cocok kalau puisi itu ditujukan pada Yan Lu saja! Untuk apa Jiang Wei sampai susah-susah membuat puisi begitu untukku, hah? AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Manusia-manusia ini sudah tidak waras rupanya! Belum juga keterkejutanku selesai, aku mendengar Zhao Yun menyahut.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya! Aku akan melanjutkan puisi itu!" Tukasnya dengan cepat penuh semangat.

"_Kepalamu menoleh-aku menciummu,  
bunga xiang ri kui dan bunga bai he_

_Rupamu sudah bersih,  
pakaianmu sudah baru  
Melereng pada kemewahan dan kemarakan,  
Memandang ketenangan dan keindahan.  
Air muka bergembira dalam tawa  
Bibir rupawan bergembira dalam percakapan."_(5)

ASTAGA! Dunia ini memang sudah terbalik rupanya! Bahkan Zhao Yun sendiri sampai bisa-bisanya berpuisi begitu! Tapi, maaf saja! Pakaianku tidak baru, dan wajahku pasti kotor karena perjalanan panjang ini! Apalagi tertawa, yang benar saja! Mana bisa aku tertawa dalam kondisi seperti ini? Dan aku tidak sedang dalam bergembira dalam percakapan, tetapi sedang berputusasa dalam bahaya besar!

Akhirnya, yang bisa kulakukan cuma menggigit jari Zhao Yun. Tapi... aduh! Aku lupa kalau Zhao Yun kan selalu memakai sarung tangan besinya!

"Maaf saja, Lu Xun, kau tidak akan bisa lari..." Jiang Wei menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku.

Oh tidaaaaaaaaaaak...!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

Seolah pertolongan turun dari langit, pintu kamar dibuka! Dan ada... Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, serta Huiyue di depan pintu! Kedua gadis itu, melihat keadaan kami, terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan apapun, sementara Huiyue masih terihat seperti orang bodoh saja. "Wah, Lu _gege_, Jiang _gege,_ dan Zhao _gege _benar-benar sibuk rupanya..."

Nggg... kupikir tidak baik juga kalau mereka masuk...

"JIANG WEEEEEEEIIIIIIII! ZHAO YUUUUUUUUNNNNN! LU XUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Selain kemarin, ini adalah hari penuh kegilaan kedua.

"Lalu aku dengar sekilas Jiang _gege_ berkata bahwa Lu _gege_ '_Bagai matahari terbit, kulit yang harum, wajah kemerahan, watak yang sederhana berpadu dengan keanggunan_'. Kemudian Zhao _gege_ melanjutkan dengan '_Kepalamu menoleh-aku menciummu, bunga xiang ri kui dan bunga bai he_'."

"JANGAN CATAT HAL GILA ITUUUUUUUU!"

Yang menghentikan raungan Jiang Wei adalah tangan Yan Lu yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Putri Shu itu kelihatan marah bukan buatan sampai wajahnya merah padam dan mungkin sekarang sudah berubah hijau seperti bajunya. Kepalanya menunduk sehingga kami tidak bisa melihatnya. Tetapi dari aura mengerikannya saja kami tahu putri ini pasti sedang setengah mati menahan emosi...

Celaka... celaka...

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, _xiansheng-xiansheng_ yang aku hormati..." Tukas Yan Lu dengan suara rendah dan pastinya mengerikan. "... Jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang!"

Tentu saja kami bertiga langsung ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang di depan Yan Lu yang sudah siap menumpahkan murkanya itu. "Ampuni hamba budak rendah ini, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!" Seru kami bertiga bersahut-sahutan. Hiii... sekarang aku tahu bahwa yang lebih mengerikan daripada menghadapi dua orang iseng dari Shu adalah menghadapi seorang _gongzhu_ dari Shu yang sedang murka... Kenapa di Shu ini kelihatannya banyak sekali bahaya? "Itu tadi sungguh kami hanya bermaksud bercanda! Tidak ada maksud lain...!"

Sekali lagi putri perkasa itu menggebrak meja hingga seluruh barang-barang di atasnya nyaris jatuh. "Kalau kalian ingin bercanda, jangan keterlaluan seperti itu dan pikir akibatnya!" Sekarang ia menunjuk ke arah Huiyue yang sedang asyik dengan bukunya sendiri. "Bisa-bisa sepulangnya ke Cheng Du, kepala anak itu bukannya terisi dengan ide-ide baru mengenai bangunan, melainkan terisi dengan segala hal tentang kalian melakukan ke-tidak-senonoh-an seperti yang dilakukan Kaisar Ai dan Dong Xian terdahulu!"

Dan kurasa... memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Ya Tian! Bocah itu...

"Yan Lu," Sahutku dengan suara pelan. "Memangnya Huiyue ada di sini sejak kapan?"

Putri Shu itu mendesah satu kali sebelum menjawab. "Tadi, begitu kami sampai di kamar, anak itu berkata sudah tidak sabar ingin bersamamu dan langsung berlari kembali ke sini. Namun sesudah agak lama dia tidak kembali, aku dan Zhou Ying jadi khawatir, lantas menyusulnya. Siapa nyana rupanya dia masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengintip? Saat aku bertanya padanya, dia bilang kau sedang sibuk, jadi dia tidak berani masuk." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Ekspresi kesal itu masih saja tampak di wajahnya. Aku cuma bisa memukul jidat, sama seperti Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun. Sebelum melanjutkan, Yan Lu menoleh sekilas ke arah Zhou Ying yang sedang mati-matian menjelaskan pada Huiyue bahwa yang tadi dilihatnya itu sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. "Tak tahunya, saat kami mengintip, barulah aku tahu bahwa kalian sibuk melakukan sesuatu... yang tidak pantas dilihat anak kecil!"

"Yan Lu, kumohon kau jangan berprasangka begitu jelek terhadap kami!" Pinta Jiang Wei dengan nada memohon yang sangat nelangsa setengah mati. Oh, jadi kasihan sekali padanya... Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang gadis yang ia sayangi pasti berpikiran buruk terhadapnya. Jiang Wei, yang tabah, ya? "Tadi itu kami murni hanya bercanda! Sungguh! Aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi!" Katanya setengah berseru sambil ber_kowtow_ lagi.

"Kami bersedia disambar petir sampai hangus jika kami berbohong!" Imbuhku dan Zhao Yun bersamaan sambil kami juga ikut Jiang Wei ber_kowtow_.

Yan Lu cuma mengurut-urut dahinya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Dia kelihatan frustrasi bukan buatan. "Kalian ini sudah besar, tetapi masih bertindak seperti anak kecil. Mau jadi apa, hah?" _Tentu saja ingin jadi manusia_, sahutku dalam hati. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak berani mengucapkannya. Sebaiknya memang tidak membantah _gongzhu_ Yan Lu di saat dia sedang mengamuk seperti ini.

Sementara aku dan Jiang Wei diam, si Zhao Yun yang seolah tidak sadar dirinya dalam bahaya itu malah menyeletuk. "_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu, sungguh _gongzhu_ terlihat marah besar sekali atas kejadian ini." Sahutnya, yang seketika membuat semua mata memandangnya. "Apakah itu karena _gongzhu_ cemburu melihat Jiang Wei..."

"ZHAO YUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Seketika aku dan Jiang Wei berseru sekuat-kuatnya. Huh! Rasanya orang satu ini minta disumpal mulutnya, atau diikat kemudian dilempar keluar dari lantai dua ini! Zhao Yun dan mulut besarnya ini gunanya hanya untuk mendatangkan segenap masalah di muka bumi ini saja!

Dan kelihatannya, Jendral Shu itu harus siap-siap menghadapi murka _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu...

"Apa kau bilang, Zhao Yun?"

"Oh! Tiba-tiba aku lupa tadi aku bilang apa..." Katanya pura-pura gila sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tentu saja untuk menghindari masalah...

"Seorang yang tidak berani menyatakan kebenaran yang sudah diucapkannya tidak pantas menjadi jendral!" Seru Yan Lu sambil menuding Zhao Yun. "Dan seorang yang bersumpah demi langit dan bumi untuk sebuah hal yang tidak menyangkut nyawa manusia tidak pantas menjadi ahli strategi!" Sekarang ia menuding Jiang Wei. Tidak menyangkut nyawa manusia? Kurasa ini begitu menyangkut nyawa kami bertiga sehingga kalau sampai kami salah bicara, kepala kami bisa seketika terlepas dari leher kami...

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei langsung ber_kowtow_. "Sudilah kiranya _gongzhu_ Yan Lu yang terhormat menunjukkan welas asih pada kami!"

Yan Lu tidak menggubris mereka, malah sekarang ia menudingku! "Dan kau! Bisa-bisanya kau bertindak seperti itu! Huiyue benar-benar mengagumimu. Bagaimana kalau sampai dia meniru tingkahmu?" Astaga... padahal aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa? Bukannya aku mencoba membela diri, tetapi sebenarnya kan aku korban dari kedua orang Shu iseng yang tiba-tiba main gila ini?

Tapi, akhirnya aku juga ikut Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun ber_kowtow_. Benar-benar kami ini melakukan sekali... Semoga kejadian ini tidak akan tersiar sampai ke generasi-generasi berikutnya... Kalau tidak, celakalah seluruh leluhur di masa lalu...

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya aku juga tidak banyak omong lagi!" Desah Yan Lu pada akhirnya. Sebelum Yan Lu berbalik, tiba-tiba ia menoleh sekilas... ke arahku! "Ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun," Katanya. "Tanganmu sudah baik-baik saja?"

"O-oh...?" Sungguh, kenapa tiba-tiba Yan Lu bertanya begitu? Aku jadi serba salah sekali! Yang kulakukan pada akhirnya cuma menatap sepasang tanganku yang masih diperban. "Sudah baik-baik saja, kok, Yan Lu... maksudku, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu..."

Yan Lu kemudian duduk kembali di kursi, kemudian menyuruhku duduk juga di depannya. Nah, keadaan seperti ini yang aku tidak suka! Kenapa tiba-tiba Yan Lu jadi baik begini sampai mengkhawatirkanku? Tanganku ditarik pelan olehnya, kemudian ia membuka perban yang dibalutkan. "Zhou Ying, tolong ambilkan obat dan perban di kamar kita, ya?"

Zhou Ying mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Nggg...

Tiba-tiba aku jadi sadar kenapa Yan Lu jadi baik begini.

Aku menoleh ke belakang sekilas, menatap ke arah Jiang Wei. Dan rupanya, ahli strategi Shu itu terlihat kaget, tetapi juga mendongkol setengah mati!

Ya Tian! Benar kan apa yang kutakutkan? Ternyata, Yan Lu sudah kesal bukan buatan pada Jiang Wei yang membuatnya marah sampai tiga kali. Pertama, kasus teriakan dari pepohonan itu. Kedua, kasus kemarin saat Zhao Yun secara tidak langsung mencoba memaksa Jiang Wei untuk mengakui perasaannya. Dan ketika, insiden barusan ini! Sekarang... kurasa Yan Lu sedang melakukan ini untuk balik membuat Jiang Wei kesal.

Matilah aku... Apa salahku sampai harus menjadi korban seperti ini...

Rupanya orang-orang ini kalau sudah murka bisa bertindak kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Yan Lu perlahan melepaskan balutan perbannya dari tanganku. "Sakit tidak, Lu Xun?"

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa, tetapi kurasa Jiang Wei sakit hati sekali..." Bisikku pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh ahli strategi Shu itu.

"Apa? Lu Xun?"

Tuh, kan? Yan Lu benar-benar pintar. Sekarang dia pura-pura tuli! "Tidak... aku hanya bicara sendiri..."

Suasananya jadi benar-benar garing sekali, sampai pada akhirnya Zhou Ying datang membawa barang-barang itu.

"Hei, Zhao Yun," Panggil Yan Lu. Jendral yang dipanggil langsung berdiri tegap seperti siap menunggu perintah. "Tolong ambilkan air."

"Siap, _gongzhu_!" Dengan begitu, Zhao Yun keluar dari kamar.

Jadinya hanya tinggal Jiang Wei sendiri yang tidak digubris seolah ia tidak ada di ruangan ini? "Hei, Yan Lu, bagaimana denganku?" Tanyanya tidak terima sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak usah ikut-ikut." Jawab Yan Lu dengan nada kesal. "Nanti kalau kau ikut, Lu Xun pasti takut kau akan main gila padanya." Nggg... padahal sejujurnya kemarahan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu lebih menakutkan lagi...

"Tapi Zhao Yun juga...!"

Sayangnya, sebelum Jiang Wei selesai, Yan Lu sudah memberikan tatapan maut yang membuat Jiang Wei bungkam seketika. Tak berapa lama sesudah itu, Zhao Yun kembali membawa sebaskom air. Dengan begitu, dimulailah segala kehebohan berlebihan yang sia-sia untuk mengobati dan membalut kembali lukaku. Benar-benar dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku sangat bersimpati pada Jiang Wei.

"Wah, ini perban terakhir." Sahut Zhou Ying tiba-tiba. Untungnya, tanganku sudah selesai diperban. "Sesudah ini tidak ada lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja Jiang Wei berdiri tegap, membuat semua orang terkaget-kaget. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Biar aku saja yang pergi membelinya daripada aku diam seperti patung di tempat ini." Jadi, sesudah berkata begitu, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si _gongzhu_, Jiang Wei sudah keluar dari kamar dan pergi untuk mencari perban. Pintu kamar dibanting olehnya sampai membuat kaget kami semua.

"Jiang Wei...!"

"Sudahlah, biar saja orang itu, Lu Xun." Kata Yan Lu tiba-tiba. "Nah, lukamu sudah selesai dibalut. Sebaiknya aku segera angkat kaki dari sini!" _Gongzhu_ dari Shu itu akhirnya pergi dari kamar diikuti Zhou Ying. Huiyue kelihatannya masih ingin ada di sini, tetapi aku cepat-cepat memberinya isyarat untuk mengikuti Yan Lu. Untung saja bocah itu patuh.

Hmmm... Yan Lu angkat kaki dari sini, pasti gara-gara Jiang Wei sendiri juga sudah tidak ada di tempat ini sekarang. Jadi, yang tersisa di kamar ini hanya tinggal aku dan Zhao Yun saja. Zhao Yun diam. Aku juga. Ruangan ini jadi sangat hening sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa selain berdiri dari kursi, kemudian duduk di salah satu ranjang. Zhao Yun juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil berusaha tanpa mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Lu Xun," Aku segera menoleh saat dipanggil. "Nggg... tadi itu aku cuma bercanda. Kau tidak menganggapnya serius, kan?"

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Tentu saja tidak! Kalau kau bertindak aneh dan ajaib begitu, aku tahu kau pasti sedang iseng!" Jawabku sambil tertawa. Tetapi dia sendiri tidak tertawa. Yahhh... aku jadi merasa garing sekali...

Sekali lagi aku cuma diam, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Zhao Yun melihat ke arah jendela, melihat pemandangan di luar. Sayangnya, di bagian ranjangku yang ini, tidak ada satupun jendela sehingga pemandangan yang tersedia bagiku di sini hanyalah ruangan ini dan Zhao Yun sendiri. Aku mengamati vas bunga yang ada di atas meja, sebuah guci yang terletak di sudut kamar, lemari dari kayu yang sepertinya masih baru, bahkan segala barang-barang bawaan kami. Tetapi tidak bisa tidak, pandanganku akhirnya kembali lagi pada Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun tidak sadar saat aku memandanginya. Tepatnya, aku sedang melihat kedua belah tangannya. Keduanya masih terbalut dengan sarung tangan yang begitu keras dan kaku dari besi. Pasti... pasti Zhao Yun menyembunyikan sesuatu di baliknya. Mungkin memang aku kelihatan terlalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain, tetapi sungguh aku ingin tahu!

Memang benar selama ini ia selalu tersenyum, berbuat iseng, dan bercanda. Tetapi kalau memang benar ia tidak punya masalah secuilpun, mengapa saat itu aku melihatnya meminta tolong dalam mimpiku? Apa yang membuat Zhao Yun minta tolong? Dan... ditambah lagi dengan malam saat ia dikendalikan Yaoguai itu...

Kenapa bisa begitu, ya?

Zhao Yun masih saja menatap keluar jendela sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Padahal jarak kami tidak jauh, tetapi kenapa rasanya jauh sekali, ya?

"Zhao Yun..."

Kurasa, suaraku tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Zhao Yun?"

Akhirnya Jendral Shu itu memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Dia hanya menunggu perkataanku, tetapi sendirinya tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aku menyungingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Zhao Yun, apa tanganmu tidak pegal terus-menerus memakai sarung tangan itu?" Tanyaku. "Tak apa... sekarang tidak ada yang melihatnya. Kalau kau melepasnya juga tidak apa-apa..."

Zhao Yun hanya menunduk sambil mengamati tangannya sendiri. Baru sesudah itu ia dengan wajah santai menjawabku. "Ah, aku sudah terbiasa memakai ini dan tidak pernah melepaskannya. Justru kalau melepaskannya, aku seperti memutus tanganku sendiri!" Kemudian ia tertawa. Tertawa, seperti Zhao Yun yang biasanya.

Zhao Yun tertawa... tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tertawa.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Jauh sebelum kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Zhao Yun, aku pernah berada di kaki Gunung Ding Jun." Gumamanku yang tiba-tiba dan sangat tidak menyambung ini tentunya membuat Zhao Yun heran. Dia menatapku, tetapi pandanganku jatuh ke lantai. "Saat itu, malam ketika aku tidur, aku bermimpi ada seseorang memanggilku dari arah puncak gunung. Memanggilku 'Phoenix... Phoenix... datanglah kemari...'. Apa mungkin itu kau, Zhao Yun?"

Benar-benar Zhao Yun terlihat serba salah sekali, apalagi dengan sekarang aku menatapnya dan menunggu jawabannya. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya tertawa pelan. "Lu Xun, kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya seolah yang kukatakan hanyalah bercanda saja. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi serius begini? Suasana seperti ini kan sangat tidak mengenakkan?" Sesudah itu Zhao Yun tertawa lagi.

Sebuah senyuman kembali tersungging di bibirku. "Aku senang sekali kau tertawa begitu, Zhao Yun." Kataku sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Tetapi aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau kau menjawab. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, Zhao Yun..."

Zhao Yun berhenti tertawa. Dia cuma diam, entah karena sudah tidak mau menggubrisku atau tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semoga bukan yang pertama. Dan untungnya bukan, sebab sesudah itu dia membalas perkataanku. "Iya." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Kurasa memang benar orang itu adalah aku." Jawabnya dengan pendek dan dingin, seolah sudah tidak mau meneruskan percakapan ini lagi. Matanya kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rupanya berbicara dengan Zhao Yun sangat sulit...

Sekarang, dengan ia sudah tidak mau menganggapku lagi, kupikir percuma memanggilnya. Paling-paling ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun, dan kalau sudah bosan kuajak bicara terus, lantas meninggalkan tempat ini.

Dan aku tidak mau itu.

Jadi, sementara ia masih termangu-mangu dalam lamunannya, aku berdiri dari sudut ranjang tempatku duduk. Tanpa membuat suara sekecil apapun berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin dekat ke arahnya, semakin aku merasakan angin malam yang dingin dari jendela di belakang Zhao Yun. Tetapi angin dingin itu seperti berasal dari Zhao Yun, seolah ia sendiri yang tidak mau didekati oleh siapapun.

Karena kami begitu jauh, dan ia tidak mau mendekat, maka kurasa satu-satunya jalan adalah harus aku yang mendekat dahulu...

Saat aku benar-benar dekat, mungkin hanya terpisah satu langkah saja darinya, dia baru menyadari kehadiranku. Dia masih duduk di atas ranjangnya, dan sekarang menengadah menatapku. Tetapi baru sebentar saja kepalanya sudah menunduk karena aku berlutut di depannya, dan tatapannya mengikuti pandangan mataku.

Kuraih kedua tangannya yang berbungkuskan sarung tangan besi itu perlahan. Aku tahu tidak peduli seberapa lembut aku memegangnya, dia tidak akan merasakannya oleh karena sarung tangan besi itu. Meski begitu, aku toh tetap berusaha sama sekali tidak kasar sedikit pun. Sarung tangan besi ini, entah sudah berapa lama membalut tangan Zhao Yun...

"Zhao Yun..." Panggilku sementara ia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. "Apakah yang kau minta tolong itu... berhubungan dengan tanganmu ini?"

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil membuang muka. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dariku, tetapi aku tetap memegangnya. Kaget, ia menoleh.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan memohon. "Kalau kau memang ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, katakan saja..."

Zhao Yun memberiku sebuah tatapan yang bercampur antara heran, penasaran, bingung, tetapi juga ada sedikit kekesalan dan keenganan. Aku sadar, dengan posisi seperti ini ditambah dengan kata-kataku itu, dia akan sangat mudah menyerangku. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa menendangku atau mendorongku sampai jatuh, atau berdiri atau menarik tangannya. Bahkan kalau ia mengatakan 'tidak', itu sudah cukup untuk menyerangku.

Sayangnya, sampai waktu yang cukup lama, dia tidak mengatakan 'tidak', tidak mendorong atau berdiri dan pergi dari tempat ini. Tetapi tidak juga mengatakan 'iya'. Hanya diam saja. Mungkinkah ia berpikir sampai selama ini? Kalau memang benar, baiklah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggunya.

Penantianku memang tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya Zhao Yun mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah boleh sarung tangan ini kulepas, Zhao Yun?"

Sekali lagi Zhao Yun mengangguk.

Perlahan tanganku bergerak untuk melepaskan sarung tangan besi itu dari tangannya. Zhao Yun menunduk dalam-dalam, tetapi kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang memendam sebuah emosi yang meluap-luap dalam benaknya. Wajahnya berubah seketika, seperti dipenuhi dengan rasa sakit, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga kebencian dan kemarahan. Aku sesekali melihatnya yang mulai menggertakkan gigi saat sarung tangan itu perlahan terlepas dan memperlihatkan keadaan tangannya sekarang.

Dan aku juga, tidak bisa tidak kaget bukan buatan.

Sarung tangan besi itu jatuh dari tanganku sangking terkejutnya aku.

"K-kenapa... tanganmu bisa seperti ini, Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku sambil menatap ke arahnya. Sekarang benar-benar aku berusaha selembut mungkin memegang kedua tangannya. Keadaan tangan Zhao Yun sungguh mengerikan di luar bayanganku. Sama sekali aku tidak mengira menemukan tangannya dalam keadaan seperti ini! Pantaslah selama ini ia selalu berusaha menutupinya!

Sepasang tangan itu, yang biasanya menggenggam sebilah tombaknya dengan kuat dan mantap, ternyata sangat rapuh sekali. Kedua tangannya dibalut dengan perban, tetapi mungkin karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilepas, perban itu berwarna coklat tua dan sudah tidak karuan lagi. Beberapa bagian dari perban itu terbuka, dan aku bisa melihat kulit tangannya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman, sudah tidak seperti tangan manusia lagi...

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... Zhao Yun hidup selama ini menutupi luka separah dan sebesar ini. Jadi... selama ini dia menahan sakit yang begitu luar biasa(6).

Tanganku yang bergetar ini juga terasa seperti lumpuh. Aku pernah bilang bukan bahwa apa yang dirasakan teman-temanku, sedikit banyak aku juga merasakannya? Melihat tangannya seperti ini, seolah tanganku sendiri juga seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja secepat kilat, Zhao Yun menarik tangannya kuat-kuat dariku. "Kau tidak perlu cari tahu!"

Betapa kagetnya aku melihat tatapan Zhao Yun padaku. Tatapan matanya seperti tatapan hewan buas yang terluka, benar-benar mengerikan! Belum pernah satu kalipun Zhao Yun kulihat seperti itu! Matanya berkilat-kilat tajam dengan amarah yang seperti kobaran api. Kalau memang ia adalah awan seperti namanya, 'Yun', berarti sekarang ia tentulah awan yang gelap dan siap menyambarkan petir yang bisa membakar siapapun. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat oleh karena kemarahan dan dendam, tidak hanya tangannya saja.

"Sudah puas kan melihat tanganku?" Tanyanya dengan nafas memburu. Wajahnya merah padam. "Sekarang pergi sana!"

Tetapi entah aku sudah gila atau tidak, aku tidak pergi meski aku tahu mungkin Zhao Yun akan benar-benar mendorong atau menghempaskanku. Aku hanya menatapnya saja. Mataku perlahan terasa panas sekali... "Zhao Yun..."

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan darimu!"

Sambil berkata begitu, dengan cepatnya, kurang dari sepersekian detik, tangan kanannya terangkat, kemudian melayang ke arah pipiku. Aku tidak menghindar atau melakukan apapun. Entah kenapa, pukulan yang sampai ke wajahku itu tidak semenyakitkan yang seharusnya. Karena aku tahu satu hal.

Tangan Zhao Yun yang dengan telanjang memukulku itu pasti lebih sakit daripada pipiku yang dipukulnya.

Benar saja. Zhao Yun merintih menahan sakit. Tangannya yang satunya digunakan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tapi... bukankah itu hanya akan menambah kesakitannya saja? Kedua tanganku segera meraih tangan kanannya itu dengan hati-hati dan lembut, kemudian mengusapkannya pada pipiku yang tadi dipukulnya. Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ruangan ini gelap, dan ia tidak mungkin bisa melihat pipiku yang mulai basah oleh setetes airmata yang mengalir. Kalau seperti ini, ia pasti akan tahu.

"Zhao Yun..." Desahku sambil memberanikan diri menatap matanya. Aku pasti melihat matanya yang mengerikan itu lagi. Dan memang benar, tatapan itulah yang ia berikan padaku. "Tidakkah aku boleh tahu alasan di lukamu ini?" Aku tidak bertanya dengan nada memohon apalagi mengemis, tidak juga memaksanya.

Jendral Shu itu, meski sedang kalap, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Nafasnya masih tidak karuan. Giginya masih menggertak. "K-kau...! Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Meski berkata begitu, tidak seperti tadi, Zhao Yun tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan kanannya dariku. Aku tidak takut padanya kalau sampai ia melukaiku, juga tidak kalau ia akan mengusirku.

Sebab, dalam kekalapan dan amarahnya itu, jauh dari sebatas pengelihatan mata saja, sebenarnya ia sedang berteriak minta tolong tetapi tidak tahu kepada siapa. Ia seperti mati-matian minta tolong di tepi jurang keputusasaan. Karena itulah aku tidak takut, karena aku ingin sekali bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, meski ini mungkin akan berbahaya untukku.

Tangannya yang lain, tangan kirinya yang masih bergetar, sekarang juga memegang pipiku yang satunya. Kedua tangan berbalutkan perban itu menarik kepalaku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, sebab sejak tadi aku sudah terus menatapnya. Tetapi dengan tatapan yang seperti apa, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dengan kesedihan. Mungkin juga dengan rasa putus asa yang sama. Apapun itu, aku harap seperti perkataannya, aku tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan mengasihani.

"Ini masa laluku yang sangat buruk dan memalukan!" Teriaknya kuat-kuat, mungkin bahkan suaranya akan terdengar sampai ke ruang sebelah. Tetapi suaranya yang keras itu terdengar pecah, sama seperti segala usahanya untuk berusaha menutupi masa lalunya yang pahit dengan tawa riang gembira itu. "Tidak mungkin aku bisa menceritakannya pada siapapun!" Seiring bertambah kerasnya suaranya, pegangannya pada pipiku semakin kuat. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku rapat-rapat sekarang.

Semakin dia berkata begitu, sejujurnya aku semakin tidak percaya padanya. Kalau ia memang tidak ingin aku tahu, kenapa ia sekarang malah mendekatkan wajahku padanya? Bukankah itu malah seperti ia ingin aku mendengarnya?

Aku sekali lagi membuka mataku, menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Apakah lukamu ini, Zhao Yun..." Tanyaku dengan suara yang mungkin sama pecahnya. Hanya saja, suaraku tidak keras dan kasar sepertinya. "... lebih buruk dan memalukan daripada tanda di punggungku?"

Zhao Yun tertegun. Tangannya terlepas dari wajahku.

"Zhao Yun, aku ini sahabatmu...!" Seruku nyaris berteriak dalam keputusasaan. Dia kira hanya dia yang putus asa? Aku juga! Saat mendengar suaranya, Jendral Shu itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lain selain memandangku dengan mata terbelalak tetapi kosong dan tanpa emosi. Apa benar hati Zhao Yun sama seperti tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan besi itu? Tertutup... oleh lepengan besi-besi yang keras dan dingin? "Kau bisa menceritakan masa lalumu apapun padaku! Jangan menyembunyikannya lagi! Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri!"

Sungguh bodoh bukan Zhao Yun ini? Dia tahu aku punya kekuatan menyembuhkan, tetapi tidak mau memintaku untuk menyembuhkan tangannya! Apa karena dia benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan luka ini sampai kapanpun? Bahkan sampai ia mati?

"Aku sudah sudah menceritakan apapun tentang diriku! Bahkan tanda yang selama ini berusaha kututupi! Aku sudah mempercayaimu sebagai sahabat!" Seruku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun seruan itu tidak bertahan lama. Suaraku kembali melemah. "Tapi... kenapa...? Kenapa kau masih belum juga bisa percaya padaku...?"

Perlahan, api kemarahan yang berkilat-kilat di mata Zhao Yun itu lenyap. Yang tertinggal dari api yang sudah padam itu hanyalah abu hitam kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Memang benar ia menunduk sementara aku berlutut dan ia masih duduk di atas ranjangnya, tetapi matanya itu tidak tertuju ke arahku.

"A-aku..."

Zhao Yun mulai membuka mulutnya. Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk cepat. Aku akan menunggu.

"...Saat itu aku berumur lima tahun. Waktu itu aku tinggal di Chang Shan. Keadaan masih tentram. Ayahku adalah seorang pejabat di provinsi Yi Zhou." Ia memulai. Matanya sekali lagi menatap ke luar jendela. "Ketika Dinasti Han mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, mulai banyak masalah timbul. Entah mengapa, dia bergaul dengan penjudi dan pemabuk, kemudian mulai melalukan korup hingga membuatnya dipecat dan diusir dari provinsi Yi. Kami sekeluarga pun segera pindah ke provinsi Qin Zhou, tepatnya di kota Wen Shan."

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Zhao Yun bisa menceritakan masa lalunya dengan suara yang datar dan kaku begitu.

Tatapannya sekarang berpindah pada kedua telapak tangannya yang terkulai lemah di atas pangkuannya. "Tetapi ayahku bukannya berubah, malah kejahatannya makin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan membunuh _niang_ yang melindungi _jiejie_ dan aku saat ia hendak menjual kami berdua, anak-anaknya sendiri, demi uang judi." Betapa kagumnya aku melihat Zhao Yun yang tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun. Wajahnya tetap kaku. "Namun sesudah _niang_ tiada, akhirnya ia benar-benar menjual _jiejie_."

Aku tetap memandangnya lurus, meski ia tidak mau membalas tatapanku. "Dan kau...?"

"Aku?" Zhao Yun tertawa pahit. "Dia bilang aku ini anak tidak berguna. Tidak mungkin akan ada yang menginginkanku." Katanya sambil mengamat-amati tangannya. "Dan sebagai bukti, dia melakukan ini." Sekali lagi Zhao Yun menunjukkan sepasang telapak tangan yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya itu lagi padaku.

"Zhao Yun..."

"Kau pasti sering mendengar tentang anak-anak perempuan yang kakinya ditekuk agar ia tidak bisa berjalan dan dengan begitu menjadi gadis rumahan, bukan? Supaya menjadi istri yang baik?" Tanya Zhao Yun. Akhirnya ia menatapku. "Ayahku melakukannya juga padaku. Suatu kali ia mengambil batu dan palu, kemudian menghancurkan tanganku seperti ini. Katanya, dengan atau tanpa tangan, aku tetap saja seorang anak yang tidak berguna."

Aku terkesiap. Kedua tanganku berada di depan mulutku. Zhao Yun tidak memang tidak menangis, tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku! Rupanya... rupanya Zhao Yun memiliki masa lalu yang begini mengerikan...! Pantaslah selama ini ia berusaha menutupinya. Hatiku hancur mendengarnya. Untuk seorang anak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya sendiri...

"Lima tahun..." Suara Zhao Yun tertahan di tenggorokannya. Kedua tangannya yang hancur sejak dulu itu mengepal kuat-kuat dan bergetar hebat. "Lima tahun lamanya makhluk biadab yang kupanggil 'ayah' itu mengurungku, dan melakukan apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan padaku...!"

Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Zhao Yun pun, sama sepertiku, memiliki masa lalu yang penuh penderitaan. Malah kupikir masa lalunya jauh lebih buruk dariku. Aku memang sejak berumur empat tahun tinggal bersama seorang paman yang membenciku dan menganggapku kutukan. Aku hidup seperti itu selama empat tahun. Tetapi Zhao Yun, tidak hanya ia lebih lama mengalami hal seperti itu, namun yang melakukannya juga adalah ayahnya sendiri!

Perlahan aku mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat sampai bergetar begitu. Tentu sakit sekali saat dia melakukannya, dan aku sudah tidak mau melihatnya menyiksa diri sendiri lagi. Untung saja, kepalan tangan Zhao Yun mengendur.

"Akhirnya, sesudah lima tahun itu, _jiejie_ kembali. Ia kembali bertepatan dengan saat usainya peperangan Shu melawan Xi Liang, saat aku berumur sebelas tahun. Untunglah, _jiejie_ melepaskanku untuk sementara waktu dari cengkraman ayahku, dengan cara memberikan seluruh gaji dan uang yang ia kumpulkan."

Sesudah itu, Zhao Yun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Sebuah lempengan batu giok yang sangat indah, namun hanya tinggal setengah. Batu giok itulah yang dititipkannya pada Zhou Ying saat kami akan pergi menyelamatkan Jiang Wei dan Huiyue di Wu Ling dulu. Ditatapnya lempengan itu dengan penuh arti dan perasaan yang campur aduk. Pasti batu giok itu milik _jiejie_-nya. Dan tentunya Zhao Yun sangat menyayangi _jiejie_-nya itu...

"Namun, masa yang tenang itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi sesudah itu. Aku dan _jiejie_ sampai terpaksa melarikan diri seperti buronan." Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari batu giok tersebut. "Saat itulah baru aku tahu bahwa saat dijual oleh ayah beberapa tahun sebelumnya, _jiejie_ ditolong oleh seorang pangeran dari Xi Liang yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Cheng Du. _Jiejie_ kemudian diberikan pada putri Shu, _gongzhu_ Yan Lu, sebagai dayangnya."

Oh, begitu... berarti pasti Yan Lu juga pernah bertemu dengan kakak Zhao Yun. Hanya mungkin ia tidak tahu saja...

"Namun beberapa tahun kemudian, Shu berperang melawan Xi Liang. _Jiejie_ dibawa ke medan perang sebagai perawat. Dan takdir mempertemukannya dengan Pangeran Xi Liang yang menjadi tawanan Shu saat itu." Tuturnya. "Lalu _jiejie_ melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Dia menolong si Pangeran Xi Liang itu melarikan diri."

Betapa terkejutnya aku! Aku tahu benar Shu adalah sebuah kerajaan yang begitu menekankan kesetiaan dan kehormatan seluruh rakyatnya! Menyelamatkan musuh sendiri berarti pengkhianatan, dan itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan yang dapat dianggap enteng!

"Karena itulah, sesudah menjadi buronan, _jiejie_ melarikan diri dan kembali pulang ke Wen Shan. Dia tetap menjadi buronan yang dikejar oleh seluruh orang Shu." Lanjutnya. Masih tanpa ekspresi seperti tadi.

"Sampai pada akhirnya, ayahku, makhluk tak punya hati itu, sekali lagi menjual _jiejie_ pada orang-orang Shu itu! Hanya demi uang!" Suaranya meningkat, sampai menggetarkan langit dan menulikan bumi. Mata Zhao Yun melebar. Dengan keadaannya seperti ini, cepat-cepat aku memegang tangannya lagi sebelum ia tanpa sadar mengepalkannya. Zhao Yun menghembuskan nafasnya yang bergetar, tatapan matanya mengarah ke lantai, terlihat sangat mengerikan oleh kemarahan, seolah ia dapat melihat wajah ayahnya di situ.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Zhao Yun... Kau..."

Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Iya. Aku dan _jiejie_ melarikan diri. Namun di tengah jalan, _jiejie_ tertusuk sebuah anak panah. Aku tetap lari, dan sesudah itu tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Sebelum itu, ia memberikanku benda ini." Katanya sambil menunjukkan batu giok itu. Aku tahu benda itu sangat berharga, jadi aku hanya melihat batu giok yang murni dan berkilat itu dengan kekaguman, tetapi tidak menyentuh apalagi memegangnya.

Airmataku mengalir lagi.

"Aku hanya bisa lari sejauh-jauhnya dari ayahku, dari orang-orang yang membunuh _jiejie_, mereka semua itu..." Lanjutnya. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya dia bertahan menceritakan pengalaman pahit itu dengan wajah datar dan tenang. "Aku melakukan apa saja, menjadi kuli bayaran, menjaga ternak orang, membersihkan kuda... tetapi dengan tangan seperti ini... Bahkan aku pernah berpikir sebaiknya mengakhiri hidup saja..."

Aku menelan ludahku membayangkannya. Tatapanku jatuh lagi pada tangannya. Benar-benar keadaan tangannya seperti keadaan kaki seorang gadis yang dihancurkan. Diperban, remuk, penuh luka, dengan kulit berwarna hitam bercampur coklat. Hanya saja, keadaan tangan Zhao Yun lebih parah. Bukan hanya luka-luka itu tidak pernah dirawat, tetapi juga masih dipaksa untuk digunakan...

"Lalu..." Suaraku yang pecah sekali lagi keluar. "Bagaimana...?"

"Selama dua tahun aku hidup seperti itu, dari belas kasihan orang lain... Saat itu, kupikir ayahku benar saat mengatakan aku tidak berguna."

Kutatap wajahnya. Tetap saja datar. Tetapi benarkah dalam hati pun ia masih tenang-tenang saja?

Akhirnya, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Sampai akhirnya, saat aku berusia empat belas tahun, aku bertemu dengan seorang Panglima Besar Dinasti Han kepercayaan Kaisar Xian. Nama panglima itu adalah Yuan Shao. Orang-orang mengatakannya sombong, dan memang itu benar. Tetapi dia tidak jahat." Lanjutnya. Dari cara Zhao Yun berbicara, sepertinya dia merasa kehilangan. Dan memang benar, kalau tidak salah, hampir dua tahun lalu Panglima Besar Yuan Shao kalah ketika melawan Wei di Guan Du. "Kemudian beliau mulai melatihku menjadi seorang jendral seperti sekarang ini. Kalau aku bisa seperti ini sekarang, itu semua adalah jasa beliau."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Tetapi... dengan tanganmu seperti ini...?" Tanyaku.

Zhao Yun tak langsung menjawab. "Sebenarnya, ketika _jiejie_ ada bersamaku setahun, dia sudah berusaha mencari tabib atau siapapun untuk menyembuhkan tanganku. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan." Desahnya. "Begitu juga Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Beliau mencari tabib untuk menyembuhkan tanganku, tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang bisa. Karena itulah, beliau memberiku sarung tangan itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sarung tangan besi yang terjatuh di lantai. Kuambil benda itu. Zhao Yun dengan susah payah berusaha memegangnya.

"Pantas saja kau selalu memakainya..." Gumamku sambil tersenyum. "Bukan hanya untuk menutupi lukamu, tetapi karena benda itu juga pemberian dari orang yang sangat penting..."

Jendral Shu itu mengangguk. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao juga kuberitahu tentang masa laluku. Kemudian, sambil memberikan sarung tangan besi ini, beliau berkata agar aku mengubur semua masa lalu itu dalam-dalam, begitu juga luka di tanganku. Katanya pula, tanganku yang cacat ini jangan sampai terlihat oleh siapapun."

Aku menengadah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sebab, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao mengatakan jika aku suatu saat menjadi jendral yang luar biasa hebat, orang akan memandangku dengan kagum. Tetapi jika mereka melihat tanganku ini, mereka pasti akan mencibir dan mengataiku orang cacat." Jelasnya.

Padahal... sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya, aku makin kagum padanya. Bertahun-tahun dia bisa melakukan semua itu, bertarung dengan tombak, berperang, memegang tali kekang kuda, semuanya dengan tangan seperti itu. Aku yang bertangan utuh ini saja tidak bisa sehebat itu...

"Justru menurutku kau sangat hebat, Zhao Yun..." Sahutku. Dia menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau benar-benar hebat. Tentu kau berlatih sangat keras dengan tangan seperti itu..."

Dia mengangguk sekali, kemudian menjawab dengan suara rendah. "Iya..." Katanya. "Aku ingin membuktikan pada ayahku, bahwa aku bukan anak yang tidak berguna."

Ketika aku memandangnya, aku bukan melihat kepercayaan diri saat ia mengatakan itu. Lebih besar dari perasaan itu, aku melihat dendam dan amarah. Mungkin... perasaan-perasaan seperti itulah yang mendorong Zhao Yun berjuang menjadi seorang jendral luar biasa hebat seperti sekarang ini...

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di Shu, Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tentu tahu tentang peperangan di Guan Du bukan? Ketika Panglima Besar Yuan Shao melawan Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tahu, karena kejadian itu adalah alasan kami dulu melancarkan serangan ke Xu Chang, yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan semua kejadian sampai detik ini. "Aku tidak diikutkan karena aku diperlukan untuk menjaga Chang An. Kabar terakhir yang kuterima adalah beliau gugur dalam peperangan itu. Sesudah itu, aku langsung diusir oleh para orang Wei, ditambah dengan golongan yang menjadi oposisi Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Aku tidak punya tujuan. Tidak mungkin aku mengabdi pada Wei. Wu terlalu jauh, juga tidak ada orang yang kukenal di sana. Karena itu akhirnya aku bergabung dengan Shu(7)."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Setelah berbulan-bulan perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai di Shu. Waktu itu, Shu belum seperti sekarang. Bahkan tidak lama sesudah bergabung, Wei sekali lagi menyerang Shu di Chang Ban."

Aku tertawa kecil. Tanganku bersoja. "Saat itu aku masih di Wu. Kudengar seorang jendral dari Shu pemberani menerobos kepungan prajurit Wei yang luar biasa banyaknya, menyelamatkan anak Kaisar Liu Bei seorang diri!" Kataku dengan penuh kekaguman. "Rupanya jendral itu adalah kau, Zhao Yun!"

Zhao Yun tersenyum lebar. Sayang, dengan cepatnya senyum itu pudar. "Begitulah..." Jawabnya mengakhiri seluruh kisahnya. "Yahhh... begitulah masa laluku." Dia tersenyum santai, seolah menceritakan hal itu bukan sesuatu yang berat.

Tapi, saat aku menyentuh tangannya, aku mendapati bahwa tangan itu bergetar, masih menahan sakit dan marah. Berarti, senyum itu juga senyum yang memaksakan diri... Mungkin sama seperti tawa dan candanya selama ini. Untuk menutupi sesuatu yang sangat buruk di masa lalunya...

Aku mendesah. "Kau tidak sedih atau menangis, Zhao Yun?"

Zhao Yun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Untuk apa? Semuanya sudah berlalu. Masa lalu itu, seperti kata Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, sudah kukubur dalam-dalam."

"Aku senang kau bisa tertawa dan tersenyum, seperti biasanya." Balasku pelan. "Tapi, kau menahan perasaanmu itu, seperti menahan rasa sakit di tanganmu. Bukankah membuatmu sangat menderita?"

Jendral Shu itu membuang muka, memandang tombak senjatanya yang diletakkan bersandar pada dinding. Benda itu tentu sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun lamanya, tetapi masih kokoh dan kuat seolah baru ditempa kemarin. Di mata Zhao Yun, aku melihat keinginan dan tekat kuat... tetapi disertai kemarahan dan dendam.

"Justru karena penderitaan itu, aku makin kuat."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukankah lebih tepat dibilang karena dendam pada ayahmu, kau makin kuat?" Tanyaku. Zhao Yun langsung menembakkan tatapannya padaku. Sebelum dia berteriak membentakku, aku langsung melanjutkan lagi. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu memaafkan ayahmu. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kebencian itu dan dendam itu seperti asam, tidak hanya merusak apapun yang kepadanya ia dicurahkan, tetapi juga merusak wadahnya sendiri...(8)"

Zhao Yun membuka mulutnya, sepertinya bersiap akan berteriak. Namun mulutnya menutup lagi, urung menyampaikan apa yang sudah siap keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Kutatap sepasang telapak tangan Zhao Yun. Mungkin agak gila juga aku mengatakan hal itu. Ayah Zhao Yun sudah melakukan hal yang sangat keterlaluan dan tidak manusiawi pada anaknya sendiri. Mungkin membutuhkan setahun untuk bisa menghilangkan dendam itu, atau mungkin bertahun-tahun, atau mungkin seumur hidup...

Yang pasti, aku senang Zhao Yun sudah menceritakan masa lalunya padaku. Wajahku masih basah. Kuharap, ia tidak menganggapku memaksanya memberitahuku.

"Punya luka seperti ini..." Gumamku. "Kenapa tidak memintaku menyembuhkanmu?"

"Ini terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan."

"Kau selalu berkata begitu..." Desahku. Saat melihat dan menyentuh kedua tangannya, sebuah sumpal seperti berada di dalam kerongkonganku, sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Luka separah ini, pantaslah tidak ada tabib seorangpun yang dapat mengobatinya. "Bagiku, luka ini sama sekali tidak memalukan. Luka yang kumiliki jauh lebih memalukan lagi..."

Dia tetap diam.

"Kau ingin aku menyembuhkan tanganmu?" Tanyaku sambil menengadahkan kepala. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahku.

Zhao Yun tidak menjawab apapun. Sampai keheningan yang sangat panjang, barulah ia mengangguk.

Sepasang telapak tangan itu kupegang dengan erat, tetapi berusaha selembut mungkin. Sebenarnya, aku bisa menyembuhkan tangannya tanpa perlu menyentuhnya. Dengan begitu, mungkin lebih tidak sakit. Tetapi, untuk Zhao Yun, untuk seorang sahabatku sendiri, aku tidak mau hanya menyembuhkan tangannya! Aku ingin melakukan lebih dari itu! Seperti tangan Zhao Yun yang tidak dapat disembuhkan siapapun, mungkin begitu juga hatinya. Dan karena aku bisa menyembuhkan tangannya, maka mungkin... mungkin saja... meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, mungkin aku juga bisa menyembuhkan hatinya...

Jadi, aku bukan hanya menggunakan kekuatanku dari jauh. Aku mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahku. Dari sini, bau dari luka yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu tercium. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Kedua tangan itu, tangan yang besar dan kuat tetapi sebenarnya telah remuk, kusentuhkan pada pipiku, bibirku, mataku, keseluruhan wajahku. Airmataku mengalir membasahinya.

Baru kusadari sesuatu. Baru kali ini tangannya benar-benar menyentuh seseorang, bukan sarung besi itu. Dan kalau aku adalah orang pertama yang menyentuh tangannya langsung, aku sangat senang. Kuharap bukan hanya tangannya, tetapi juga hatinya.

Kurasakan tangannya yang awalnya yang bergetar dan kaku itu mulai tenang. Kekuatanku keluar sebagian dari tubuhku. Tubuhku mulai bercahaya, begitu juga dengan sepasang tangannya.

Perlahan, kupejamkan mataku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

Di dalam sepanjang hidupku ini, aku hanya pernah menceritakan seluruh masa laluku kepada dua orang. Pertama, _jiejie_. Kedua, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao yang telah mendidikku menjadi seorang jendral. Sekarang, kenapa pada Lu Xun aku berani mengatakan semuanya? Aku sendiri sadar aku menceritakan ini bukan karena ia memaksa atau mengancamku, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya yang membuatku ingin memberitahunya.

Apakah... karena ia percaya padaku? Dan juga aku bisa percaya padanya?

Mungkin saja.

Dengan mata tertutup separuh, kulihat tubuh Lu Xun yang mengeluarkan cahaya lembut. Kedua tanganku pun ikut bercahaya.

Kenapa Lu Xun tidak jijik melihat tanganku yang buruk dan sudah tak berbentuk ini? Bahkan dia menyentuhkan kedua tanganku ini pada wajahnya, wajah yang bersih dan polos seperti anak kecil! Aku mendesis kesal, bukan pada Lu Xun tetapi pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa... kenapa untuk seorang Lu Xun aku hanya bisa menyentuhnya dengan tangan seperti ini? Tangan yang kotor, hancur, remuk, dan lumpuh.

Tetapi, tanganku akan segera sembuh. Lu Xun menyembuhkannya, dan aku percaya padanya.

Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sesaat saja, sementara kehangatan di wajahnya mulai sampai di tanganku, aku merasa seolah langit dan bumi ini sudah tiada lagi. Masa laluku seperti hilang, begitu juga seluruh amarah dan dendam yang selama ini sudah kupendam dan berusaha kusembunyikan dari orang-orang lain. Seiring dengan perasaan aneh di benakku ini, tanganku pun bercahaya.

Dan seperti yang kuharapkan...

... tanganku sembuh. Saat cahaya itu hilang, tanganku sudah dapat bergerak dengan bebas tanpa rasa sakit sedikit pun! Dan tanganku bisa merasakan apapun yang kusentuh. Perban yang tak karuan yang sudah entah berapa lama membungkus tanganku terasa agak lembab. Ahhh... ini sudah pasti karena terlalu lama kututupi dengan sarung tangan besi itu. Aku juga mulai merasakan udara yang memenuhi sela-sela jariku. Udara malam yang sejuk.

Dan yang pasti, aku juga menyentuh wajah Lu Xun, dan merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Pipinya masih basah oleh airmata yang hangat.

Lu Xun... bagaimana dia bisa menyembuhkan tanganku...? Tulang-tulang di tanganku sudah patah, syaraf-syarafnya sudah putus, dagingnya sudah membusuk... Namun sekarang semuanya tidak ada lagi.

Dan orang seperti ini... adalah sahabatku? Jika begitu, kurasa aku tidak perlu meminta apapun lagi.

Tanpa kusadari, jari-jariku mulai bergerak. Tanganku perlahan bergerak ke arah dua helai rambut yang menjuntai di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Rambutnya tidak benar-benar rapi ataupun mengkilap, pasti karena selama ini tertiup angin panas dan dingin, dan terkena cahaya matahari yang membakar. Rambut berwarna coklat tanah itu juga amat sangat biasa, tidak mengesankan sama sekali. Yah, hanya itu yang terlihat di mata. Tetapi saat kusentuh, barulah aku tahu betapa halusnya rambutnya, seperti bulu seekor anak burung layang-layang yang masih muda.

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan tanganku sekarang menyentuh kedua kepangan rambutnya. Berpadu dengan senyuman yang tulus dan helaan nafas lega, baru kali ini kulihat mata emas itu seindah ini, bahkan seolah sampai bercahaya.

Tanganku sekarang bisa menyibakkan rambut depannya untuk melihat sepasang kolam emas itu dengan lebih jelas.

Jadi... beginikah rasanya memiliki tangan yang normal? Tangan yang bisa menyentuh dan merasakan apa saja? Bukan hanya sebuah tangan yang tertutup sarung besi dan hanya bisa menggenggam tombak untuk menusuk dan menyerang orang saja? Baru saat itu aku menyadari aku sudah kehilangan dua belas tahun hidupku memiliki tangan yang bisa merasakan.

Aku memandang kedua tanganku yang sekarang utuh, kemudian memegang selimut di ranjang, tembok, selambu kain, teralis jendela, semuanya itu. Lu Xun memandangku dengan tersenyum sebelum berdiri. "Sebentar, ya, Zhao Yun..."

Dia berjalan ke arah meja kayu yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Lantas mengambil sebaskom air yang tadi kuambilkan, sebelum berbalik kembali di depanku dan berlutut. Baskom itu diletakkan di lantai, tepat di bawah kedua tanganku. Lu Xun mencelupkan tangannya di dalam air itu, kemudian memegang tanganku lagi. Kali ini, ia melepaskan perban yang sudah longgar itu sepenuhnya, kemudian membuangnya.

Rupanya, beginilah tangan Lu Xun. Sebenarnya, bukan tangan yang istimewa. Hanya sepasang tangan dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang seperti ahli strategi kebanyakan. Kulit tangannya terasa kasar, karena selama ini menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya, ditambah lagi ia sudah hidup entah berapa lamanya sebagai Gaibang. Tetapi anehnya, gerakannya benar-benar lembut. Benar-benar sangat Phoenix sekali...

Sekali lagi ia mencelupkan tangannya ke air, kemudian menadahkan air tersebut di atas tangannya dan mengalirkannya pada kedua tanganku untuk membersihkannya. Air itu dingin, tetapi tangan Lu Xun hangat.

Sambil tetap memandangnya membersihkan tanganku, mulutku perlahan terbuka. "Lu Xun?"

"Ya?" Tanyanya tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf..." Ucapku. "Aku tahu, kau pasti sebenarnya lebih ingin jika aku bisa memaafkan ayahku. Tapi, mungkin... aku belum bisa memaafkannya."

Hei, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku sampai aku bisa berkata begini. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah menganggap orang seperti itu sebagai ayahku sendiri! Aku bukan hanya tidak berpikir untuk memaafkannya, tetapi bahkan berharap suatu saat dapat balas dendam. Aku bersumpah suatu saat aku akan membalaskan dendam _niang_ dan _jiejie_ padanya!

Tetapi... kenapa pada Lu Xun... aku bisa berkata begitu? Aku bukan 'belum bisa memaafkannya', tetapi aku 'tidak mau, tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah memaafkannya'.

Jadi... kenapa?

Lu Xun hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang entah bagaimana menghilangkan segala keraguan dan kebimbanganku. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Zhao Yun..." Ujarnya. Hanya itu saja. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tidak mengomeli atau menasihatku macam-macam. Dan mungkin memang itulah yang kubutuhkan.

Sudah tentu dia mengerti perasaanku, tidak perlu dia mengatakannya lagi. Buktinya, kulihat tangisannya pecah berkali-kali saat aku bercerita. Memang benar dia tidak mengizinkan isakan keluar dari tenggorokannya, tetapi aku sendiri menyentuh airmata itu. Anehnya, aku sendiri yang tidak menangis.

"Rupanya, hatimu lemah sekali, ya, Lu Xun..." Gumamku tiba-tiba. "Kau... menangis dengan mudah."

"Mendengar kisah seperti itu, siapa yang tidak menangis?" Balasnya dengan bertanya. Dia menghela nafas sekali. "Justru kau yang sangat hebat, Zhao Yun. Bagaimana bisa tidak menangis?"

Aku menatap keluar jendela satu kali. "Aku sudah bersumpah aku tidak akan menangis lagi." Jawab Zhao Yun. Memang benar. Kali terakhir aku menangis adalah saat aku harus pergi meninggalkan _jiejie_. Sesudah itu, satu kalipun tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan saat mendengar gugurnya Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, aku tidak menangis. Akut idak akan pernah menangis.

Kecuali...

"Yah, sebenarnya pernah satu kali aku melanggar sumpah itu." Lanjutku. "Kau tahu kapan?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. Yah, tentu saja. Bodohnya aku bertanya begitu.

Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, menatap tangannya yang masih dengan lembut membersihkan tanganku. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak habis pikir. Orang seperti Lu Xun ini... bagaimana bisa mengalami hal yang begitu mengerikan di luar pikiran manusia? Siapa yang bisa-bisanya menemukan kepuasan saat menyiksa dan membunuh seorang Phoenix sekaligus manusia yang lembut seperti ini? "Itu adalah..." Aku menjawab sesudah keheningan yang panjang. "... saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tepatnya, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Pikiran Lu Xun cepat. Dia langsung tahu maksudku. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Kau... menangisiku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Saat itu, aku bahkan hanya tahu kau adalah seorang Gaibang. Itu saja. Bahkan aku masih belum yakin kau adalah Phoenix." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Suaraku jadi pelan, dan memang aku sengaja. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin Lu Xun mendengar. "Aku tidak tahu alasan aku menangis."

Mungkin saja memang begitu, bukan? Phoenix itu bahkan dengan airmatanya saja bisa menyembuhkan. Tangisannya adalah untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Mungkin karena itulah, sebaliknya pula, orang lain bisa dengan mudah menangisinya...

Tanganku sekarang basah, tetapi bersih. Lu Xun tidak cuma membiarkannya kering begitu saja. Ia tidak juga mengambil handuk atau sembarang kain atau bahkan selimut ini untuk mengeringkan tanganku. Aku terhenyak, hanya mematung saat melihat apa yang digunakannya. Pada kedua lengan baju Lu Xun, masing-masing terdapat dua helai kain sutra bersulam warna emas. Benda itulah yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan tanganku, kain sutra berwarna emas yang indah dengan kualitas terbaik.

Kenapa Lu Xun melakukannya? Dia tidak harus, kan? Bahkan sejak awal, dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk menyentuhkan tanganku yang menjijikkan dan tak jelas bentuknya ini pada wajahnya. Dia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Apakah aku begitu penting untuknya? Dia tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia membutuhkanku sebagai pengantar, atau sebagai penunjuk jalan, atau sebagai pengawal, atau apapun itu! Dia hanya berkata aku sahabatnya. Itu saja.

Sahabat...

Aku mengerti apa arti sahabat itu. Tapi justru karena itulah aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakannya.

Kulihat lengan bajunya yang sekarang kusut dan basah. Tetapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja dengan itu, malah terlihat senang. Lu Xun berdiri, kemudian meletakkan baskom itu kembali di atas meja.

"Lu Xun..."

Dia menoleh. "Ya, Zhao Yun?"

"Terima kasih..." Bodoh sekali aku ini. Lu Xun sudah melakukan begitu banyak untukku, tetapi kenapa yang bisa kukatakan hanya kalimat ini saja? Mataku tetap terpaku menatap lantai, tak kuasa melihatnya. Seolah di atas lantai itu aku bisa membaca kalimat apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya. "Aku... tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya." Gumamku.

Lu Xun hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu membalas apapun."

Jawaban yang sudah kuduga. Memang sangat Lu Xun sekali.

"Kau benar-benar tidak meminta apa-apa dariku?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?"

Laki-laki Wu itu menatapku sambil mendesah pelan. "Kalau kau memang memaksaku begitu, malam ini kau traktir aku makan saja. Aku lapar."

AAAAHHHHHHH! Lu Xun ini bagaimana, sih! Dia kira aku bercanda! Sementara aku hanya bisa memukul jidatku sendiri, dia malah tertawa kecil. Benar-benar orang satu ini...

"Baiklah!" Seruku pada akhirnya sambil bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Lu Xun kaget, terutama saat melihatku berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, kemudian mengamit pergelangan tangannya. "Malam ini aku akan mentraktirmu makan! Kau juga sudah lapar, kan? Sama denganku! Kita akan makan di kedai di lantai satu dan silahkan kau pesan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Bagaimana?"

Lu Xun tersenyum lebar. "Usul yang bagus! Ayo!"

Jadi, yang kami lakukan benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sudah kelaparan dan bersiap untuk pergi ke meja makan. Aku dan Lu Xun keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga, kemudian sampailah kami pada kedai tersebut. Namun... pemandangannya... Nggg...

Aku berumur sembilan belas tahun. Lu Xun berumur delapan belas tahun. Baiklah. Berarti kami berdua adalah orang-orang yang sudah dewasa... ya, kan?

"Zhao Yun..." Gumam Lu Xun sambil bersembunyi di balik punggungku. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti bajunya sangking malunya. "Sebenarnya, sebelum masuk ke sini tadi, aku sudah punya firasat aneh tentang tempat ini. Rupanya... tebakanku memang benar..."

"Uhhh... kurasa lebih baik aku mentraktirmu makan di kedai lain saja. Bagaimana, Lu Xun?"

"Itu keputusan yang sangat amat bijaksana."

Tahu kedai itu dalam keadaan seperti apa sekarang? Ruangannya remang-remang dengan bau-bauan yang untukku sangat menyengat. Tetapi yang paling parah dari semuanya adalah... tempat ini dipenuhi dengan gadis-gadis yang berbusana 'kurang' dari yang seharusnya. Di dalam sana terdapat pria-pria mabuk, ada yang berpakaian _lao ban_, ada juga yang seperti pekerja kasar. Aku jadi jijik juga saat mendengar mereka dengan tampang mata keranjang begitu mengatakan hal-hal yang kupikir terlalu vulgar untuk diucapkan di tempat umum.

Ya Tian... penginapan ini di siang hari kelihatan seperti penginapan biasa! Tetapi di malam hari menjadi rumah pelacuran!

Aku berjalan sambil pura-pura buta, sementara Lu Xun mengikuti dari belakang sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di punggungku. Aneh, perjalanan menuju pintu keluar ini terasa lama sekali.

Bukan hanya itu, akhirnya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Maksudku, benar-benar buruk sampai tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

"Hai, _xiaojie_..."

Aku sampai merinding rasanya.

Nah, aku saja sampai merinding begitu, apalagi orang yang disapa oleh suara itu. Dan orang yang malang itu bukan salah satu dari gadis-gadis penghibur ini, melainkan...

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, Lu Xun sudah tidak ada dimanapun!

"Ahhh...! _Xiansheng_! Lepaskan!" Rupanya tangan Lu Xun ditarik oleh dua orang pria kaya yang sedang mabuk berat ke sebuah meja yang penuh dengan orang-orang lain. Tentu saja aku langsung berlari untuk menolongnya! Ya Tian... Lu Xun... nasibmu benar-benar sial... tidak hanya disangka gadis penghibur, tetapi juga dibawa ke tempat orang-orang yang modelnya seperti babi saja!

Ini salah Lu Xun juga, sih! Dia kan membawa pedang! Dan aku juga membawa tombakku! Tapi... Lu Xun selalu bilang untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan...

Aku hampir pingsan sangking kagetnya melihat Lu Xun! Sementara dia panik bukan main dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, seorang _lao ban_ mencolek pipinya. "Wuah, _xiaojie_, kau cantik sekali! Pasti khayangan sedang bersedih kehilangan salah satu bidadarinya!"

Kalau ada ember, atau apapun itu, aku pasti muntah sekarang! Lu Xun sendiri juga luar biasa, bagaimana dia bisa sampai tidak muntah tepat di wajah _lao ban_ itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku harus cepat menerobos untuk menolong Lu Xun! Lu Xun itu menghadapi seribu Yaoguai tidak ada kesulitan barang seujung kuku pun. Tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini justru ia tidak bisa apa-apa!

Namun, sebelum aku sempat, seorang _xiansheng_ yang lain, sepertinya dari kumpulan manusia babi yang sama, melingkarkan tangan di pundakku sambil memberikan segelas cangkir berisi arak. _Xiansheng_ ini sedang mabuk berat! "Hei, _xiansheng_!" Orang itu cegukan sekali. "Kau luar bisa sekali... dimana kau menemukan _xiaojie_ yang manis itu?"

Sekarang aku juga jadi serba salah juga!

Pandanganku beralih saat mendengar suara panik dari Lu Xun. "_X-xiansheng_, anda salah sangka! Saya ini sebenarnya laki-laki!" Tapi, siapa yang mendengarnya? Orang-orang ini mabuk berat dan rasanya otak mereka sudah rusak gara-gara pengaruh arak.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kantung uang yang besar muncul di depanku. Rupanya dari _lao ban_ mabuk yang masih bergelantungan padaku ini, nyaris ambruk. "Hei, _xiansheng_... kami pinjam _xiaojie_ itu satu malam, ya?" Ujar _lao ban_ itu luar biasa kurang ajar. "Dengan uang ini, kau bisa dapat lebih banyak wanita..."

"Aduh!"

Belum sempat menjawab, aku sudah mendengar pekikan Lu Xun. Aku yang laki-laki ini saja sampai ngeri saat melihat seorang _lao ban_ mendudukkan Lu Xun di atas pangkuannya, kemudian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraba-raba pahanya!

"_Xiasheng_, lepaskan! Aku ini laki-laki!" Serunya. Suara Lu Xun memang terdengar laki-laki, tetapi mereka pasti tidak mendengarnya sangking mabuknya. Yang lebih parah, seorang _lao ban_ yang lain sudah menggengam wajahnya yang memang manis seperti perempuan dan siap untuk...

"Bagaimana, _xiansheng_? Mau?"

"TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUUU!"

Secepat kilat, kulayangkan tinjuku pada _lao ban_ yang menawariku uang. _Lao ban_ busuk itu mampus seketika. Orang-orang seperti ini hanya bisanya mempermalukan nama Shu saja, apalagi di depan seorang Wu seperti Lu Xun! Biar tahu rasa! Sekarang, sebelum sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada Lu Xun, aku berlari dengan gaya seperti jagoan yang tengah menyelamatkan seorang perawan dalam sarang penyamun. Nah, bedanya, yang kutolong ini bukan perawan dalam sarang penyamun.

"LU XUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Sambil berseru begitu, sekali lagi kulayangkan tinju pada _xiansheng_ kurang ajar yang akan mencium Lu Xun. Kena telak! _Xiansheng_ itu roboh seketika, diikuti dengan kekagetan teman-temannya. Segera kutarik Lu Xun dari para bajingan brengsek berkedok _lao ban_ yang sepert babi-babi itu. Lu Xun kelihatannya masih shock bukan main sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa...

Aku benar-benar bersyukur lahir dengan wajah seperti ini, bukan wajah seperti Lu Xun... Tian memang sungguh baik padaku...

Daripada Lu Xun ada di belakangku dan tahu-tahu sudah ditarik, kali ini aku menariknya ke depanku, tetapi melindunginya dengan tombak di depannya. Orang-orang itu, begitu melihat senjataku, langsung menjerit-jerit dengan heboh seolah langit dan bumi tidak ada lagi.

"_Xiansheng-xiansheng_ semua! Maaf, tapi aku ini laki-laki!" Seru Lu Xun dengan gagah berani. Aku juga kaget, apalagi orang-orang itu. Tetapi masih kelihatan sekali mereka tidak percaya.

Jadi, aku langsung ikut berbicara untuk membela harga diri Lu Xun. "Benar! Dia ini sebenarnya laki-laki! Seratus persen laki-laki tulen!" Lalu aku menarik sembarang tangan dan menempelkannya dengan cepat di dada Lu Xun yang memang terlalu rata untuk menjadi dada seorang gadis. Memang Lu Xun jadi kaget sekali, tetapi untungnya dia tidak memekik seperti yang akan dilakukan seorang gadis kalau seseorang laki-laki mata keranjang memegang dadanya.

Dan, seperti yang kuduga, _xiansheng_ itu melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Memang... laki-laki..." Gumam _xiansheng_ itu dengan nada tidak percaya.

Orang-orang di tempat itu semua seperti kena sihir. Ada yang masih melongo, ada yang sampai pingsan sangking kagetnya, ada yang mengusap-usap matanya, ada yang menangis sampai menggerung-gerung dengan gaya berlebihan, tetapi ada juga yang kurang ajar masih berusaha memegang dada Lu Xun yang memang laki-laki itu.

Akhirnya, sesudah keheningan yang penuh kesia-siaan dan kebodohan, orang-orang itu jadi sadar diri.

"Kau... kurang ajar...!" Seru seorang _xiansheng_ menggeram sambil membawa senjata yang ternyata cuma sebatang sumpit. Pastinya masih mabuk. "Berani-beraninya menipu kami!"

APAAAAAA? Ini kan mereka sendiri yang begitu sok tahu dan kurang ajarnya menarik Lu Xun? "Enak saja! Cari mati kau, hah?" Sementara _xiansheng_ itu menggunakan sebatang sumpit, aku menggunakan sebatang tombak. Hmph! Bahkan seribu sumpit pun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan satu tombakku!

"Zhao Yun! Sudah kita pergi saja! Jangan tambah masalah!" Seru Lu Xun panik sementara orang-orang yang lain mulai melempari kami dengan cangkir, piring, sumpit, mangkuk, bahkan meja dan kursi! Pada akhirnya, mengetahui tabiat Lu Xun yang tidak bisa membunuh itu, aku cuma bisa menurut!

Keadaan jadi luar biasa kacau! Aku dan Lu Xun langsung melompat ke atas sebuah meja, kemudian menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk melayang sampai ke pintu keluar. Orang-orang itu ada yang mengejar, ada yang melempari, ada yang membangunkan temannya yang pingsan, ada yang tidak peduli, ada yang malah saling bertengkar satu sama lain! Benar-benar seolah dunia akan kiamat saja!

"Gila! Gila! Orang-orang ini semua sudah gila!" Seru Lu Xun sambil melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan benda apapun yang melayang. Tidak perlu dia berteriak begitu, aku juga sudah tahu!

"Makanya! Kau jangan punya tampang seperti perempuan begitu!" Balasku dengan sengit pada Lu Xun sambil tetap berusaha melompat menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Kau kira aku yang minta diberi tampang seperti ini?" Balas Lu Xun lebih sengit lagi.

Omongannya sudah tidak kubalas lagi. Akhirnya, kami keluar juga dari tempat bayangan neraka ini. Sesudah sampai di pintu keluar, aku dan Lu Xun langsung melompat setingginya ke atap bangunan ini. Seketika langsung mendarat terduduk di atas atap. Dari atas sini, kami melihat orang-orang itu tumpah ruah keluar. Ada yang berlari, ada yang masih terseok-seok semuanya mencari kami. Tetapi di sini tidak ada yang bisa menemukan kami.

Dasar orang-orang gila...

Aku menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya jadi merah karena panik bercampur tegang bercampur malu, pokoknya semua perasaan itu! Satu tangannya mendarat di bahuku, kemudian wajahnya dibenamkan di lengannya itu.

Lu Xun ini...

Tidak heran orang-orang itu mengira ia perempuan...

Lu Xun kelihatannya kacau sekali. Bingung, akhirnya aku cuma bisa mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai kepalanya. Apa mau ternyata dia malah menarik diri!

"Zhao Yun!" Serunya lantang. Benar-benar baru sekarang kelaki-lakiannya itu kelihatan. Sial... kenapa tidak dari tadi saja menunjukkannya? "Kau juga ikut mengira aku perempuan?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Punya pedang tapi tidak dipakai. Kau ini benar-benar terlalu baik dan pemaaf! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sempat menolongmu dan kalau sampai _xiansheng_ itu... yah... kau tahu, lah..."

"Aku bukannya terlalu pemaaf atau baik! Aku ini masih sayang pada harga diriku, tahu!" Oh, ya? Sejujurnya, kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang dikira wanita penghibur, saat itulah ia sudah kehilangan harga dirinya. "Sialnya, sangking gugupnya, aku tidak sempat mencabut pedangku! Apalagi melihat tampang-tampang _xiansheng_-_xiansheng_ mata keranjang yang mabuk itu, aku jadi takut sampai jiwaku tercerai-berai!"

Tuh, kan? Tidak hanya aku, Lu Xun juga pasti sampai merinding melihat orang-orang itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik tidak usah mengingat-ngingat wajah mereka. Lu Xun sangking frustrasinya sampai membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua belah tangannya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Lu Xun," Panggilku. "Sesampainya di Wu nanti, kalau semua masalah ini sudah selesai, kau harus cepat-cepat mengubah penampilanmu. Kalau kau semanis dan sepolos ini, tidak heran orang menganggapmu perempuan!"

"Aku harus mengubah bagaimana?" Tanya Lu Xun balik dengan pasrah.

"Kau harus terlihat lebih berani dengan tampang yang sedikit urakan!" Jawabku setengah berseru sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Nah, rambutnya makin kacau, tetapi kalau mencuat-mencuat begitu, setidaknya dia terlihat lebih laki-laki...

Lu Xun menggembungkan pipi karena kesal. "Yahhh... nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Meimei."

"Yang membuatmu berpenampilan seperti ini adalah Meimei?" Tanyaku shock bukan buatan.

"Iya." Jawabnya pendek. "Kenapa? Bagus, kan?"

_Iya... bagus sekali..._ Jawabku dalam hati. _Bagus untuk seorang gadis, bukan untuk seorang laki-laki_. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Kalau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya tidak mengejek Yangmei atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya di depan Lu Xun. Jadi, daripada aku dijatuhkan ke bawah olehnya dari atas atap, aku hanya mengangguk agak terpaksa. "Tapi, berdasarkan pengalaman, sebaiknya kau minta Yangmei merancang sebuah pakaian yang lain saja..." Lanjutku berusaha sopan.

Untungnya, Lu Xun tidak menjatuhkanku dari atap ini. "Hmmm... begitu, ya?" Gumamnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan minta Meimei agar membuatkanku pakaian seperti milikmu begitu."

Apa? Lu Xun memakai baju besi sepertiku? HAHAHAHA! Yang benar saja! "Kau tidak akan cocok, Lu Xun!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Karena..." Jawabku. "Karena kau adalah seorang ahli strategi, dan ahli startegi sebaiknya tidak memakai baju besi! Apalagi, kau kan bertarung mengandalkan kecepatan? Memakai pakaian seperti ini, akan membuat kecepatanmu berkurang." Sejujurnya, aku cuma menjawab dengan nada seperti orang terpelajar yang tahu banyak hal. Padahal, sebenarnya aku cuma menjawab asal agar Lu Xun tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang setengah mati menahan tawa! HAHAHAHA!

"Hmmm... baiklah." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Kalau ada waktu, aku akan bicara dengan Meimei."

Pasangan ini sungguh ironis. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Yangmei, kukira gadis itu adalah seorang bocah. Sementara Lu Xun, dia punya tampang cantik begini! Benar-benar berkebalikan. Pasangan seperti ini bagaimana bisa ada di dunia? Sejak bertemu dengan Lu Xun, banyak sekali kejadian aneh di kaki langit ini yang terjadi padaku.

Akhirnya, keadaan mulai hening.

"Kurasa kita bisa turun sekarang." Ujar Lu Xun. "Oh, iya. Zhao Yun, kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh? Sedari tadi Jiang Wei belum pulang..."

Oh iya...

Aku dan Lu Xun saling berpandang-pandangan. Kekhawatiran nampak jelas di wajahnya. Celaka! Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Jiang Wei... seperti dulu oleh orang-orang Nanman? Aku menelan ludah. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya...!

"Lu Xun," Sahutku. "Kita harus mencarinya!"

Lu Xun dengan mantap dan cepat mengangguk. Kami turun dari atap, kemudian segera berlari menyusuri jalanan kota Han Shou yang sudah gelap sambil menyerukan namanya. Apa mungkin sebegitu susahnya mencari perban sampai selama ini tidak ketemu? Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin tidak terjadi apapun!

Jiang Wei... ada apa lagi dengannya...!

Untung saja, tidak butuh banyak waktu sampai kami menemukannya. Itu dia Jiang Wei, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di taman kota yang kosong. Dia diam sekali, matanya terus tertuju ke tanah. Sekali lagi aku dan Lu Xun saling berpandangan saat melihat kawan kami itu. Kami menghampirinya, dan wajahnya yang terlihat frustrasi itu makin kentara.

"Hai, Jiang Wei..." Sapa Lu Xun hangat. Jiang Wei hanya menoleh sekilas, sebelum membuang muka lagi. Aku dan Lu Xun sampai kaget melihatnya. "Kau sampai malam begini belum pulang. Ada apa?"

Lu Xun duduk di sebelah Jiang Wei yang masih mengunci mulutnya, bahkan meski Lu Xun sudah berusaha dengan menepuk bahunya. Jiang Wei hanya menatap Lu Xun sekilas, menghela nafas, tetapi masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hei," Aku menyahut sangking kesalnya. "Lu Xun sedang mengajakmu bicara. Kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit?"

Akhirnya, Jiang Wei memandang Lu Xun sekilas. Bagaimana caranya memandang, aku juga tidak tahu. Lalu, sebuah pertanyaan yang dingin keluar dari mulutnya. "Lu Xun, sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Yan Lu?"

Lu Xun terperanjat mendengarnya. Jangankan Lu Xun, aku saja sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengarnya. Tetapi syukurlah laki-laki Wu itu masih bisa berusaha untuk tersenyum. Masih dengan optimis menganggap Jiang Wei hanya bercanda. "Sudah kubilang, Jiang Wei. Aku sayang pada Yan Lu sebagai seorang saudara, sebagai seorang adik. Tidak lebih dari itu!" Aku sudah bisa menebak kenapa Jiang Wei menanyakan ini, Lu Xun juga pasti sudah tahu. Sebelum melanjutkan, Lu Xun berdiri dari kursi kayu itu, kemudian memandang ke arah bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya. "Kau kan tahu yang benar-benar aku cintai, aku sayangi sebagai seorang kekasih, adalah Meimei seorang..."

Jawaban ini rupanya tidak berhasil memuaskan Jiang Wei. Ahli strategi dari Shu itu hanya tertawa rendah. "Begitu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Ahli strategi yang satunya memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Aku tidak yakin. Apa kau tidak membohongiku? Yan Lu gadis yang begitu sempurna, sangat berbeda dari Yangmei. Bahkan seingatku, dulu saat di kediaman Perdana Mentri, Yangmei pernah nyaris membunuhmu. Mustahil kau masih sayang padanya. Apa kau tidak sedang menjebakku saja?"

Gila! Apa yang dikatakan Jiang Wei sebenarnya? Dia ini melantur atau apa? Rupanya laki-laki satu ini kalau cemburu, mulutnya bisa tajam seperti pedang bermata dua! Kalau Lu Xun tidak maju selangkah dulu, aku sudah pasti berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jiang Wei. Lu Xun maju, berjalan mendekat ke arah Jiang Wei yang masih duduk di kursi itu.

Lalu, aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan bukan buatan! Sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya!

Entah dengan kekuatan dari mana, Lu Xun menarik kerah baju Jiang Wei yang sama sekali tidak menduga-duga serangan itu! Aku terlalu terpaku sampai tidak bisa menghentikan mereka lagi! Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja, tinjuan Lu Xun melayang tepat mengenai pipi Jiang Wei!

"Beraninya kau mengatai Meimei seperti itu!" Lu Xun berseru dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap! Matanya berkilat-kilat, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tergetar. Jiang Wei bukan pengecualian. Untuk sesaat, sementara ia masih berada di tanah sambil memegang pipinya, ia seperti bergidik ketakutan. Memang benar, jangan pernah sekalipun mengejek Yangmei di depan Lu Xun! "Kau bilang mustahil aku sayang padanya? Apa kau tahu apa saja pernah kulakukan untuknya? Bahkan seorang gadis seperti Yan Lu pun tidak akan pernah bisa menggeser posisi Meimei barang seujung kuku pun!"

"Lu Xun..." Jiang Wei menggeram, bercampur menahan nafas karena kaget. "Kau...!"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tahu Jiang Wei sudah keterlaluan mengejek Yangmei begitu, di depan Lu Xun pula! Bahkan menuduhnya macam-macam! Tetapi aku tidak menyangka Lu Xun sampai-sampai memukul Jiang Wei!

Jiang Wei mulai berdiri. Sementara Lu Xun, kulihat geramannya itu sekarang tidak tersisa sama sekali. Ia hanya terlihat kaget, dan terpukul, saat melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat sudut bibir Jiang Wei yang berdarah. Wajah Lu Xun sekarang dipenuhi dengan perasaan bersalah dan keterkejutan. Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu Lu Xun tidak benar-benar bermaksud melakukannya kalau Jiang Wei tidak berkata begitu!

Namun sayangnya, Jiang Wei lebih cepat dari pikiranku. Sementara Lu Xun sedang lengah, masih dipenuhi rasa bersalah, tahu-tahu Jiang Wei sudah melayangkan tangannya, membalas pukulan Lu Xun. Ahli strategi Wu itu tidak menghindar hingga pukulan itu mengenainya dengan telak. Ia jatuh.

"Jiang Wei!" Sebelum ia melanjutkan serangannya pada Lu Xun yang sekarang sudah tidak berdaya itu, aku langsung memegangi tubuhnya erat-erat! Tetapi Jiang Wei ini yang meronta-ronta jauh lebih kuat dari yang kukira. "Sudah! Hentikan! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!"

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Zhao Yun!" Seru Jiang Wei dengan menggeram.

Ugh... menahan seorang Jiang Wei yang sedang mengamuk benar-benar susah! "Kau tidak perlu memukulnya! Lu Xun sudah bilang sendiri kan dia hanya sayang pada Yangmei seorang? Tidak perlu segala rasa cemburu itu!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Kau sudah memukulnya sekali, kan? Masih belum puas?"

Lu Xun masih tergeletak di tanah, berusaha untuk bangkit. "Sudahlah, Zhao Yun..." Gumamnya dengan suara pelan. "Lepaskan Jiang Wei. Biar saja dia lakukan apa yang dia mau..."

APA? Lu Xun sudah gila, kah? Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah, Lu Xun! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jiang Wei memukulmu lagi!" Seruku sambil menguatkan peganganku pada Jiang Wei. Namun makin kencang aku berusaha menahannya, makin ia meronta! Pada akhirnya, meski aku tidak mau, yang bisa kulakukan hanya membalik tubuh Jiang Wei dengan cepat, kemudian meninjunya tepat di perutnya. Seketika Jiang Wei roboh.

"AHHH!"

"Jiang Wei!"

Lu Xun, dengan bodohnya dan tanpa kenal bahaya, langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah Jiang Wei yang tengah menahan sakit. Saat melihat Lu Xun, ia hanya menatapnya sekilas dengan penuh kemarahan, sebelum sekali lagi membuang muka. Lu Xun, seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan itu, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkannya. Syukurlah Jiang Wei tidak menyerang Lu Xun lagi.

Lalu keadaan menjadi sangat hening.

"Jiang Wei." Pada akhirnya, suara Lu Xun-lah yang memecah keheningan untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku tahu aku salah telah memukulmu. Kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau padaku." Katanya dengan suara yang datar, tetapi tegas. "Tapi aku tidak bohong saat aku berkata aku sayang pada Meimei. Tolong kau jangan mengata-ngatai Meimei sesuatu seperti itu."

Namun hebatnya, meski Lu Xun sudah membuka pertahanannya selebar-lebarnya, Jiang Wei tidak melakukan apapun untuk memukulnya. Entah karena ia tidak berani, atau sungkan, atau sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Yang pasti, kepalan tangan Jiang Wei, daripada digunakan untuk memukul Lu Xun, malah digunakannya untuk memukul tanah berbatu yang keras.

"Sial..." Geramnya dengan gigi menggertak. Nafasnya tidak teratur. "Sial...! Sial! SIAL!"

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Lu Xun menggenggam tangan Jiang Wei, seketika menghentikan ahli strategi Shu itu dari melukai dirinya sendiri. "Kau ini apa-apaan? Jiang Wei!" Bentak Lu Xun dengan suara keras. "Untuk apa kau cemburu sampai seperti itu? Kau kira Yan Lu sekarang bagaimana? Dia juga cemburu bukan buatan!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, Lu Xun melepaskan tangan Jiang Wei, meski bagiku agak terlalu keras.

Jiang Wei mendesis kesal. "Cih!" Dipalingkannya wajahnya dari Lu Xun. "Memangnya apa pedulimu! Apa urusanmu di sini?"

"Aku memang tidak punya urusan apa-apa..." Balas Lu Xun dengan cepat. "Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal! Kalau kau terus seperti itu, maka sampai mati Yan Lu tidak akan tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!" Serunya berusaha menyadarkan Jiang Wei. Lu Xun kali ini benar-benar keras sekali, tetapi aku yakin dia pasti tidak sedang mencelakakan Jiang Wei.

Sampai beberapa saat Jiang Wei hanya mendengus, Lu Xun melanjutkan lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Kau meninggalkan tempat begitu saja! Daripada bicara baik-baik dengan Yan Lu, kau malah lari!" Lanjutnya. "Maaf saja. Untukku, kau seorang pengecut! Tahu, tidak?"

"Yang tidak tahu itu kau!" Balas Jiang Wei dengan sengit. "Kau tahu apa memangnya?"

"Kalau memang menurutmu aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa kemarin kau bertanya padaku tentang dirimu sendiri, tentang Yan Lu, tentang apapun itu?"

Satu pertanyaan balik dari Lu Xun itu membuat Jiang Wei terkesiap, mati kata dan tidak bisa membalas lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Lu Xun berdiri dengan cepat, kemudian berbalik. Tuh, kan? Sudah kubilang, cinta adalah perasaan yang bisanya hanya menyusahkan saja. Kedua orang yang seharusnya teman akrab ini sekarang bertengkar gara-gara gadis yang mereka sayangi. Benar-benar payah. Untung saja sampai detik ini aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan aneh seperti itu pada siapapun.

Lu Xun sekarang begitu jauh. Cukup jauh hingga kami hanya bisa melihatnya berjalan pergi.

Aku mendesah. "Bodoh kau, Jiang Wei..." Gumamku. "Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa menuduh Lu Xun menyukai Yan Lu. Akal sehatmu pasti sudah terbang ke langit."

Jiang Wei perlahan berdiri. Di wajahnya ia masih menyimpan kekesalan. "Kau kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku hanya berkata begitu, tetapi dia sudah main pukul saja! Ahli strategi seperti itu, payah sekali! Sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya!"

Seketika aku menembakkan tatapan mataku padanya. Orang satu ini keterlaluan sekali! Rupanya Jiang Wei yang sopan dan ramah ini kata-katanya bisa berubah tajam jika ia marah. "Kau sama saja, kan? Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu sendiri! Bedanya, dia langsung main tangan sementara kau menyakitinya dengan kata-katamu itu! Lagipula, apa kau tidak tahu Lu Xun bisa marah sekali jika kau menghina Yangmei? Kau seperti tidak tahu watak Lu Xun saja!"

Mendengar kalimatku, Jiang Wei tertegun untuk sesaat. Mataku menatap ke kejauhan, sekarang Lu Xun sudah berbalik di tikungan itu sendirian. Betapa inginnya aku menghampirinya. Jadi aku menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya pada Jiang Wei. "Dan kau tahu kenapa kau tadi bisa punya kesempatan memukulnya, Jiang Wei?" Tanyaku, dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung melanjutkan. "Itu karena Lu Xun membiarkan kau melakukannya, bukan karena dia kurang cepat menghindar atau apa. Dia begitu merasa bersalah telah memukulmu."

Sesudah itu aku meninggalkan Jiang Wei. Seharusnya, aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Bukankah tadi Lu Xun sendiri sudah minta maaf padanya?

Namun betapa terkejutnya aku. Tiba-tiba saja Jiang Wei sudah melesat dengan cepat mengikuti Lu Xun! Kaget, aku segera mengikutinya. Benar saja, dibalik tikungan itu aku sudah menemukannya saling bertatap muka dengan Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun, maafkan aku...!" Tukas Jiang Wei dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal sambil menggenggam lengan Lu Xun erat-erat. "Aku salah! Aku yang duluan menuduhmu macam-macam!"

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun selain hanya menatap Jiang Wei dengan mata yang sendu. Memang Lu Xun dengan kedua tangannya digenggam erat begitu juga tidak akan dapat melakukan apapun.

"Aku begitu kesalnya, sampai-sampai menyalahkanmu sebagai penyebab semua ini." Jiang Wei mengakui dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku dari sini saja bisa mendengar ketulusan dari suaranya, apalagi Lu Xun. Lu Xun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Jiang Wei menunduk dalam-dalam.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Jiang Wei, meskipun kalau marah ia bisa berkata-kata dengan keterlaluan, tetapi aku senang temanku ini berjiwa besar dan bersedia mengaku kalau dia salah. Memang seperti inilah orang terhormat, tidak merasa malu kalau harus minta maaf atas kesalahannya. Dan Lu Xun sendiri, seperti yang sudah kuduga, menerima permintaan maaf itu. Baguslah... kurasa semua berakhir dengan baik ujungnya...

"Tidak apa-apa... kita semua pasti pernah menyakiti hati orang lain." Jawab Lu Xun sambil tersenyum. Jiang Wei mengangkat kepalanya. "Mengenai Yan Lu, sekali lagi kukatakan, Jiang Wei. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang saudara."

Ahli strategi Shu itu mengangguk mantap. "Lu Xun, kurasa..." Katanya dengan suara pelan. "Besok... aku harus mengatakan pada Yan Lu yang sebenarnya."

Lu Xun tersenyum lebar. Dia kelihatan senang sekali saat mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya, senyumnya pun menyebar padaku dan pada Jiang Wei pula. Wah, benar-benar sangat Lu Xun sekali, ya! Aku langsung bergabung, melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke atas pundak kawanku dengan cepat.

"Nah! Begitu kan lebih baik!" Seruku riang gembira, disambut tawa oleh keduanya. "Ayo! Kita rayakan ini! Akan kutraktir kalian berdua!"

Dengan begitu, kami meninggalkan tempat ini bersama dan mencari tempat makan yang masih buka pada malam ini. Untung saja ada!

Yah... semoga besok bisa berjalan dengan baik! Aku bersulang untuk Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu!

* * *

(1) **Wu Meng** adalah salah satu contoh dari cerita 24 Kepatuhan pada Orangtua. Ceritanya, pas Wu Meng umur 8 taon, keluarganya miskin banget sampai2 beli jaring nyamuk aja nggak bisa. Wu Meng tuh ceritanya sangking hormat ama orang tua jadi sedih pas ngeliat ortunya nggak bisa tidur gara2 digigitnya nyamuk. Nah, pas Wu Meng nyoba ngusir nyamuk2 itu, pada akhirnya nyamuk2 itu kembali lagi dan ngigit ortunya. Pada akhirnya, Wu Meng membiarkan nyamuk2 itu ngigit dia sendiri supaya nyamuk2 itu nggak balik lagi trus ngigit ortunya~~ getu kisahnya~~

(2) Based on a trus story. Jawaban Jiang Wei itu persis sama kayak jawaban dosen saya yang autis pas ada salah satu temen yang nanya gimana caranya supaya nyamuk nggak masuk ke dalam rumah dengan efektif. Dan begitulah jawaban sang dosen... emang pada dasarnya arsitek itu pikirannya aneh2... ==a saya termasuk salah satunya~ *dinuklir seketika gara2 nggak penting banget~*

(3) Eh, bukannya saya berpikiran jorok ato mau mengangkat topik yang sangat nggak banget untuk diangkat di bulan2 puasa gini. Tapi emang pada kenyataannya saya pernah baca di buku Samkok karangan Luo Guanzhong bahwa Liu Bei, Guan Yu, n Zhang Fei waktu pertama kali angkat sodara tidur satu ranjang. Trus pas pertama kali Liu Bei berhasil merekrut Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei ama Zhuge Liang juga tidur satu ranjang... SEKALI LAGI BAHWA SAYA NGGAK BERMAKSUD MENGANGKAT SEBUAH TOPIK YANG TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN KONSUMSI PEMBACA.

(4) **Dong Xian** adalah seorang pejabat pada masa yang Dinasti Han awal yang memiliki hubungan pribadi dengan **Kaisar Ai** (dipercaya sebagai hubungan homoseksual), yang pada akhirnya membuat dia jadi sangat berkuasa. Dipercaya juga bahwa kejatuhan Kaisar Ai adalah karena hubungannya dengan Dong Xian ini. Satu hal yang lebih menarik adalah, rupanya Dinasti Han awal itu setidaknya 10 Kaisar diantaranya terkenal karena memiliki orang yang dipecaya sebagai pasangan homoseksualnya. Selengkapnya silahkan cari info di Mbah Wiki..

(5) Puisi bukan karangan saya... =P Sebenernya puisi ini adalah karya **Zhang Hanbian**, salah seorang pujangga di zaman Dinasti Jin yang diyakini punya hubungan homoseksual dengan seorang anak laki-laki bernama **Zhou Xiaoshi**. Sori, saya nggak menemukan teks aslinya yang dalam bahasa China. Yang saya temukan yang udah ditranslate jadi Inggris... Trus ada beberapa perubahan yang saya lakukan misalnya "_Seorang laki-laki Wu bermarga Lu mengembara..._" yang kalo diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris mungkin jadi "_The young traveller_ (soalnya saya nggak ketemu bahasa inggris untuk Gaibang) _Lu elegantly_ (kata2 ini saya habus karena kesulitan menerjemahkan) _wander..._". Menurut teks aslinya adalah "_The actor Zhou elegantly wander..._" Perubahan yang kedua adalah kalo di sini tulisannya "_Delapan belas tahun usianya_" ato dalam bahasa inggris jadi "_Eighteen years old_", di teks asliya tulisannya "_Fifteen years old_" Soalnya Lu Xun kan umur 18 getu jadi harus diganti... =P Trus bunga yang disebutkan mestinya bukan bunga _xiang ri kui_ (bunga matahari) dan bunga _bai he_ (bunga lili). Tapi bunga teratai dan bunga sepatu. Cuma, berhubung ini Lu Xun yang udah selama ini pake bunga matahari ato kalo nggak ya bunga lili, ya terpaksalah saya ganti~

(6) Yahhh... saya tahu ini sesuatu yang garink banget, sodara... cuma saya bener-bener penasaran napa kok di DW6 sarung tangannya full getu sementara di DW7 plus DW5 dan sebelum2nya~~ Akhirnya saya ngarang deh cerita ngawur... =P Maaf untuk semua fans Zhao Yun kalo anda merasa nggak suka... *seketika dinuklir semua fans Zhao Yun*

(7) Yups... saya tau ini adalah sejarah versi ngawur plus emo plus alay plus abal plus autis dari seorang Zhao Yun... namanya juga Fanfiction... =P Kalo nggak suka ya nggak usah baca... Dan silahkan sodara bunuh saya kalo mau, tapi tunggu saya menyelesaikan cerita ini dulu~

(8) Kalimat ini jelas bukan qoute saya sendiri... qoute ini ditulis oleh seorang Anonymous.

Oh iya~ ngomong2, emang bener bahwa 50% chap ini bisa dibilang humor. Tapi banyak juga yang serius... dan seriusnya untuk chap yang ini bisa saya bilang cukup special... jadi saya mau berbagi beberapa BGM yang saya pake pas nulis bagian ini... Kalo sodara terlalu kurang kerjaan untuk baca, silahkan baca sambil denger BGM2 di bawah ini...  
1. Jokenya Jiang Wei: Watch Your Step! **(OST Breath of Fire IV)**  
2. Lu Xun dikerjai ama Jiang Wei n Zhao Yun: Playing the Fool **(OST Koutetsu Sangokusi)**  
3. Pas Yan Lu mendakwa 3 orang TSS: The Pink Panther **(OST Pink Panther)**  
4. Zhao Yun ngomong2 ama Lu Xun (sebenernya, inilah center dari seluruh chap ini): Passing By **(Yiruma)**  
5. Lu Xun dikira cewe trus ditolong Zhao Yun: A Man **(OST Breath of Fire IV)**  
6. Lu Xun tengkar ama Jiang Wei: Flowers We Are **(Yiruma)**

BTW, tentang bagian nomer 4, pas Zhao Yun ngomong2 ama Lu Xun, dan pada akhirnya Lu Xun nyembuhi Zhao Yun, PLIS saya nggak mau denger ada review yang bilang _'kok di sini Zhao Yun ama Lu Xun kayak shonen-ai/yaoi/BL, ya?'_. INI PURE 100% FRIENDSHIP N 100% YAOI-FREE! Kalo anda merasa di sini Zhao Yun n Lu Xun kayak yaoi, maka saya terpaksa bilang bahwa ada yang nggak beres dengan anda...

Terakhir, saya mau mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting yaitu: **MINGGU DEPAN TIDAK ADA UPDATE**  
*Seketika dihajar plus dinuklir*  
Begini ya sodara... bukannya saya males ato cari gara2 ama sodara... tapi seperti yang udah saya infokan di chap minggu lalu, saya mau pindah rumah... Jadi internet di rumah saya dicabut sesudah tanggal 1 Agustus... jujur ini aja saya nggak di rumah dan pinjem internet di kampus saya... ==a Harap dimaklumi... jadi updatenya untuk chap selanjutnya 2 minggu lagi, ya? Makasih~~~~


	69. Phoenix Gate

Ntar kapan dah saya reply semua review anda... Maap, ya... T-T

Wokey~ Maaf karena minggu lalu saya nggak bisa update, tapi kan emang udah saya kasih tau alasannya dan hari ini saya udah update... XDDDD Sekaligus untuk mengganti saya yang nggak bisa update minggu lalu, hari ini LONG CHAPTER! Jadi, beware...

BTW, saya baru-baru ini membuat sebuah fanartnya Xiahou Long (dan ada Xiahou Fang juga mestinya) untuk gift buat **Silvermoonarisato **yang beberapa hari lalu berulang tahun. Kalo anda mau lihat, mungkin sekaligus bisa untuk memperjelas Xiahou Long itu seperti apa, silahkan check di Album Facebook saya yang "**MIKIR OPO**" atau di **KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA** di forum '**MEGA OOC MADNESS**' bagian '**Fanfiction Dynasty Warriors**'

Wokey~ sekian aja yang mau saya sampaikan~ Happy reading buat semua~

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Belum matahari pagi terbit, kami sudah berangkat. Kira-kira masih jam empat pagi, Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying sudah membangunkan kami semua! Sial... Padahal kemarin kan aku, Jiang Wei, dan Lu Xun tidur malam sekali. Yah, daripada mencari ribut, lebih baik kami menurut dan bangun pagi, kemudian segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ngomong-ngomong tentang tidur, akhirnya sesudah kemarin pulang, Jiang Wei berkata dia bersedia tidur di lantai meski kami sudah melarangnya. Namun toh akhirnya Jiang Wei tetap bersikeras tidur di lantai sementara aku dan Lu Xun masing-masing tidur di dua ranjang yang lain. Nah, selain masalah menetukan siapa yang tidur dimana, yang membuat kami tidur lebih malam lagi adalah karena sesudah itu kami bertiga masih mendiskusikan tentang rencana besok.

Sesudah membayar uang penginapan, kami segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Di gerbang kota, barulah kami menunggangi kuda kami masing-masing dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Timur.

"Sesudah menyusuri Sungai Yuan dan melewati Kota Han Shou, kita akan sampai di Danau Dong Ting. Kita sudah berada di Wu setelah itu." Kata Jiang Wei yang sekarang sedang membaca peta.

"Danau Dong Ting itu sudah wilayah Wu?" Tanya Zhou Ying sambil mengintip ke arah kertas itu. Jiang Wei mengangguk sementara gadis Wu itu lalu bertanya lagi. "Wah, dimana garis perbatasannya? Apa Kota Han Shou itu?"

Jiang Wei menggeleng pelan. "Kota Han Shou masih adalah bagian dari wilayah Shu." Jawabnya pada Zhou Ying. "Sebenarnya, ada sebuah tempat yang benar-benar menjadi pembatas antara Wu dan Shu. Kita akan ke sana sekarang."

Aku dan Lu Xun saling berpandang-pandangan sambil tersenyum. Nah, menurut rencana, Jiang Wei akan mengakui perasaannya pada Yan Lu di tempat itu. Kenapa di tempat perbatasan itu? Karena tempat perbatasan itu, menurut Jiang Wei, adalah tempat yang sangat amat berhubungan dengan Yan Lu, meski Putri Shu itu mungkin belum pernah mengetahuinya selama ini. Sejujurnya, aku baru tahu tempat perbatasan ini ketika Jiang Wei memberitahuku dan Lu Xun kemarin. Mengenai tempat itu sendiri, aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

Wuaaahhh... tak kusangka, sebentar lagi _gongzhu_ kami dari Shu sudah menemukan pria yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya! Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sungguh tidak perlu kesulitan lagi mencarikan jodoh untuk Yan Lu!

Tak berapa lama, dari kejauhan, kami berenam melihat sesuatu yang tinggi menjulang dengan gagahnya di atas Danau Dong Ting yang menyambung dengan Sungai Yuan. Sudah jelas bahwa terdapat sebuah gerbang tak berpintu yang luar biasa tinggi dan besarnya di sana. Ada pula sebuah jembatan di atas sungai tersebut, tepat di belakang gerbang tersebut. Gerbang itu gagah dan megah dengan tinggi empat puluh delapan meter dan lebarnya lima puluh enam meter membentang dari kedua sisi sungai tersebut. Gerbang itu terdiri dari dua buah menara di masing-masing sisi Sungai Yuan, dengan di bagian atasnya disambungkan oleh suatu jembatan yang tingginya sekitar tiga puluh meter di atas ketinggian tanah(1).

"Wahhh..." Yan Lu berdecak kagum. "Apa itu?"

Jiang Wei hanya berusaha menahan senyum sambil tidak menjawab apapun. Inilah tempat perbatasan Shu dan Wu itu. Sebuah gerbang yang sangat megah dan indah, dengan jembatan yang terbuat dari batu dilapis giok berukir ikan dan kura-kura yang indah di atasnya menyambungkan dataran satu dengan yang lainnya. Sungai di bawah jembatan itu memiliki air yang jernih, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang masih belum saatnya menampakkan wajahnya pada kulit bumi ini. Dari tempat ini , ketika menoleh ke belakang, akan terlihat keindahan tanah Shu yang dipenuhi dengan gunung-gunung yang menjulang tinggi dan hutan. Dan ketika melihat ke depan akan melihat keindahan tanah Wu yang memiliki sungai-sungai yang meliuk-liuk seperti ular, terutama sungai Chang Jiang yang luas dan besar itu, ditambah dengan danau-danau yang mengisi bagian tanah yang terlalu dalam. Namun keindahan ini belum seluruhnya.

Sementara kami semua masih asyik memandangi tempat itu, Jiang Wei terlihat tenang, pura-pura tidak tertarik. Tetapi aku tahu dia sebenarnya tegang bukan buatan karena sebentar lagi akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yan Lu. Ahahaha... benar-benar Jiang Wei sekali.

Akhirnya, kami melewati gerbang itu tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

"Jiang Wei," Panggil Yan Lu dengan dahi berkerut dan suara agak kesal. "Kenapa kau begini terburu-buru? Ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah! Berilah sedikit waktu untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan di sini!"

Akhirnya, Jiang Wei menghentikan kudanya. Dia berbalik, sekali lagi memandang gerbang itu namun dari sisi yang lain. Ahli strategi Shu itu turun dari kudanya. "Ya. Memang gerbang ini punya keindahan luar biasa yang tidak boleh dibiarkan lalu begitu saja." Katanya sambil ikut mengagumi gerbang itu. "Namun gerbang itu akan lebih indah jika dilihat dari sini."

Kulihat Yan Lu yang kebingungan. Dahinya berkerut tetapi toh akhirnya ia turun juga dari kudanya. Aku, Lu Xun, dan Zhou Ying juga mengikutinya. Dari sini terlihat gerbang itu, yang seperti dua menara dibangun di sisi kiri dan kanan sungai. Bagian bawah dari gerbang itu, kira-kira sampai dua belas meter dari tanah, terbuat dari batu kotak yang besar, berukir gambar banyak sekali orang-orang dari segala usia sedang bekerja. Bagian tengah, dua belas meter di atasnya lagi, terbuat dari batu giok yang berukir gambar tahta dengan beberapa orang di sana. Bagian atas, dua belas meter lain, terbuat dari marmer putih, dan aku tidak bisa melihat ukiran apa yang ada di atas sangking tingginya. Di bagian tersebutlah juga ada sebuah jembatan yang menyambungkan kedua menara itu dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah gerbang. Pada akhirnya, bagian teratas adalah atap dari bangunan itu. Pastilah atap itu terbuat dari batu yang dilabur emas murni(2).

Sangking bagusnya dan megahnya tempat itu, kupikir jika suatu saat aku menceritakan tentang gerbang ini pada orang yang belum melihatnya, mereka pasti akan mengira aku berkhayal.

Yan Lu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Jiang Wei," Panggilnya, masih sambil mendesah kagum dengan gerbang itu. "Gerbang apa ini?"

Jiang Wei tersenyum sebelum berbalik memandang Yan Lu. "Ini adalah..." Jawabnya. "... Yan Lu."

Bukan main kagetnya Yan Lu mendengar hal itu. Namun ia menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan mengerutkan dahi saja. "Apa maksudmu itu?" Tanyanya.

Nah, kalau sudah keadaannya seperti ini, sebaiknya tidak mengganggu kedua orang itu lagi. Aku langsung mengamit tangan Zhou Ying dan menariknya untuk menjauhi mereka berdua yang saat ini membutuhkan waktu bersama tanpa orang lain. Untung saja gadis Wu itu langsung mengerti. Sementara Lu Xun sendiri, diikuti Huiyue, berjalan ke arah gerbang itu, sepertinya sedang mengamati ukiran-ukiran itu dari dekat.

Dari jauh, aku masih bisa mendengar suara Jiang Wei yang menjawab Yan Lu. "Ini adalah Yan Lu." Jawabnya sekali lagi. Masih tetap tersenyum. "Namamu itu sebenarnya berasal dari gerbang ini." Jiang Wei menggandeng tangan Yan Lu, kemudian memandang ke arah gerbang indah itu sekali lagi. "Gerbang ini sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu, dibangun oleh para leluhur. Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei melihat gerbang ini dengan penuh kekaguman, hingga berjanji suatu saat akan memberikan anaknya nama sesuai gerbang ini(3)."

Yan Lu masih tidak menjawab apa-apa sangking kagetnya.

"Seperti namamu yang memiliki dua arti, begitu juga gerbang ini, Yan Lu. 'Lu' dari Yan Lu artinya 'melihat'. Sementara Yan itu memiliki dua arti." Ujar Jiang Wei sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menatap gadis di sampingnya itu lekat-lekat. "Dari sebelah sini, dari arah timur, apa yang kau lihat di balik gerbang ini?"

Putri Shu itu memandang Jiang Wei penuh kebingungan, tetapi toh akhirnya melakukan juga. Yan Lu memandang ke arah barat, ke arah jalan yang sudah ditempuhnya sampai sejauh ini. Tanah Shu yang luas terbentang di balik gerbang itu. "Aku melihat..." Jawab Yan Lu setengah menerawang. "... tanah Shu."

"Lebih jauh lagi?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

Benar-benar Yan Lu terlihat bingung sekarang. "Aku melihat kota Cheng Du."

"Lebih jauh?"

Kali ini si Putri Shu mulai menggunakan otaknya untuk menjawab Jiang Wei. Tentu ada sebuah maksud di balik pertanyaan Jiang Wei yang diulang-ulang itu. Yan Lu pasti tahu, dia kan gadis cerdas. "Aku melihat..." Jawabnya sekali lagi pada akhirnya. "... Tahta Kerajaan Shu."

Ya, kan? Sudah kubilang Yan Lu pasti bisa menebaknya.

Jiang Wei terlihat kaget sekaligus kagum saat mendengar jawaban Yan Lu yang sungguh tidak meleset dari jawaban sebenarnya. "Iya." Ahli strategi Shu itu mengangguk. "Kau benar. Dari sini terlihat tahta Kerajaan Shu. Itulah arti namamu yang pertama, Yan Lu, sekaligus arti gerbang ini. _Lu_-melihat, dan Yan dari 'jian yan' yang berarti 'naik tahta'."

Yan Lu terkesima mendengar jawaban itu. Aku yakin, Putri Shu itu tidak pernah sadar bahwa namanya rupanya memiliki makna sedalam ini. Sejujurnya, ketika kemarin Jiang Wei menceritakan mengenai hal ini padaku dan Lu Xun, aku juga terkagum dan tidak percaya sama sekali! Namun ternyata, memang begitulah kebenarannya.

"Uwahhh..." Sekarang, gadis Wu di sebelahku pun ikut terkagum-kagum. "Tak kusangka... Yan Lu memiliki nama yang artinya indah sekali."

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Zhou Ying. "Itu belum semuanya, Zhou Ying." Sahutku. "Nama Yan Lu memiliki dua arti, dan ini hanya baru arti yang pertama saja."

Kami berdua kembali memandang Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Genggaman tangan Jiang Wei pada Yan Lu makin erat, tetapi keduanya seperti tidak sadar akan itu. Seolah mereka berdua sama sekali tidak peduli kalau orang lain melihat. "Sekarang..." Kata Jiang Wei pada akhirnya sesudah cukup lama memandangi gerbang itu dari arah timur. "... untuk arti nama yang kedua, kita lihat dari arah barat." Kini Jiang Wei menggandeng Yan Lu dan berjalan bersama ke balik gerbang itu, sekarang melihatnya dari barat.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka, Zhou Ying!" Ajakku pada gadis Wu ini sambil mengikuti mereka dari jauh. Zhou Ying mengangguk dan ikut. Dari arah barat sini, pemandangan yang terlihat tentu saja kerajaan Wu, ditambah juga dengan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbit. Gerbang itu sendiri tidak banyak berbeda. Sepasang orang Shu itu tengah memandangi gerbang itu sekali lagi.

"Aku melihat Kerajaan Wu." Tanpa ditanya, Yan Lu sudah menjawab. Putri Shu itu menoleh memandang Jiang Wei. "Kau akan bilang 'lebih jauh lagi'?" Tanyanya dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Jiang Wei hanya menggeleng. "Kali ini aku akan bilang 'lebih dekat'." Pernyataan seperti inilah yang membuat Yan Lu agak sewot. Tentu saja Jiang Wei tertawa melihatnya. "Ya sudah! Tidak perlu menjawab pun tidak apa-apa! Jawabannya kan sudah ada di depan mata!" Dengan begitu, Jiang Wei menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari 'jawaban' itu. Namun dia jadi panik sendiri saat melihat apa yang dicarinya tidak ada!

Aku juga jadi gugup sendiri. Kulihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memang yang dicari Jiang Wei tidak ada!

"Nggg..." Jiang Wei bergumam pelan. "Lu Xun dimana, ya?"

Yan Lu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin masih di balik gerbang itu."

Oh iya. Tadi kan Lu Xun bersama Huiyue sedang melihat-lihat ukiran itu. Dia masih berada di balik gerbang tersebut tentunya! Jiang Wei sekali lagi memandang gerbang itu, sebelum berseru kuat-kuat. "Hei, Lu Xun!"

Yang dipanggil menampakkan dirinya. Lu Xun muncul dari balik gerbang raksasa itu dan sekarang berada di tepi jembatan giok di atas sungai. "Ya, Jiang Wei?"

"Lu Xun!" Sekali lagi Jiang Wei berseru agar Lu Xun dapat mendengarnya dari jarak sejauh itu. "Bisakah kau berdiri tepat di tengah jembatan itu?"

Permintaan Jiang Wei ini membuat semua yang mendengarnya bingung, termasuk Lu Xun sekalipun. Tetapi toh pada akhirnya ia melakukannya. Lu Xun melenggang dengan langkah yang tenang dan mantap, sedikitpun tidak ragu-ragu atau menoleh ke belakang. Angin pagi membuat rambutnya berkibar-kibar. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berada tepat di tengah.

"Di sini, Jiang Wei?" Kudengar seruan Lu Xun dari jauh.

Jiang Wei mengangguk. "Iya! Di sana!"

Sesudah mendengar Jiang Wei berkata begitu, Yan Lu hanya memandang laki-laki Shu itu penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa kau menyuruh Lu Xun berdiri di atas jembatan itu?" Tanyanya heran. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tunggu saja..." Jiang Wei hanya tersenyum simpul.

Aku juga heran, Zhou Ying juga, dan aku yakin Lu Xun juga. Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang istimewa di sana.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Yan Lu sekali lagi.

"Sebentar..." Balas Jiang Wei. "Sebentar lagi... bersabarlah..."

Sampai akhirnya, beberapa menit berlalu, Jiang Wei menepuk bahu Yan Lu, kemudian tangannya yang satunya menunjuk ke arah gerbang itu lagi. "Yan Lu! Sekarang lihatlah!"

Yan Lu menoleh memandang gerbang itu, dengan Lu Xun sekarang berada di tengah jembatan itu. Aku juga melihatnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Dari arah timur, matahari akhirnya mulai terbit seluruhnya, memancarkan cahayanya yang indah. Cahaya yang lembut tetapi kuat, menyapu dataran China ini dengan kehangatan. Malam sudah berlalu, dan sekarang datanglah pagi.

Saat itulah seluruh keindahan gerbang ini terlihat.

Cahaya matahari terbit berwarna keemasan yang luar biasa mengagumkan jika dilihat dari balik gerbang ini memancar menimpa gerbang. Barulah aku sadar bahwa di atas gerbang itu, tepat di jembatan marmer putih di bagian hampir puncak, terdapat sebuah patung. Patung burung Phoenix! Patung Phoenix yang terbuat dari emas. Phoenix yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya seolah siap untuk terbang ke bawah!

Entah bagaimana pantulan cahaya matahari terjadi, cahaya tersebut memantul mengenai sayap patung Phoenix emas tersebut, kemudian memancar ke bawah. Cahaya itu berhenti dan terlihat jelas sekali... tepat di belakang Lu Xun! Sehingga, entah bagaimana, bukan hanya Lu Xun terlihat seperti matahari terbit itu, tetapi juga dua buah sayap berwarna keemasan yang begitu besar, sebesar gerbang ini sendiri, dan indah, memiliki tujuh warna matari, terlihat di balik punggungnya!

I-ini...!

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Di sini, hanya terpisah beberapa meter dariku, aku melihat...

...Phoenix!

Yang melihat kemegahan dan keagungan itu bukan hanya aku saja. Semua mata di tempat ini juga melihatnya. Sungguh aneh! Padahal hanya dari cahaya matahari dan gerbang itu saja! Lu Xun tidak sedang menunggangi kuda putih, membawa sepasukan prajurit, mengenakan pakaian istana atau apapun, bahkan menggenggam pedang saja tidak! Tetapi bagaimana bisa terlihat kemewahan dan kemegahan yang begini luar biasa?

"Lu Xun..." Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "... dia benar-benar..."

Aku mengangguk dan meneruskan kalimatnya. "... Phoenix."

Yan Lu melihat pemandangan ini dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Dia seolah lumpuh, tidak bisa mengatakan atau bergerak. Nafasnya terhenti. "Aku melihat... Phoenix...!"

Jiang Wei mengangguk. "Itu adalah arti namamu yang kedua. 'Yan' yang berarti 'pintu timur'. Dari pintu itulah, kau akan melihat Phoenix..."

Putri Shu itu masih terkesima. Tenggorokannya seolah-olah kehilangan suaranya.

Namun dengan cepat, lengannya ditarik oleh Jiang Wei, hingga sekarang kedua orang itu saling berpandang-pandangan. Beberapa saat lamanya yang terasa seperti keabadian, dua-duanya tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya bermandikan cahaya dari matahari terbit tersebut, dengan disaksikan oleh Phoenix itu sendiri...

Keagungan itu masih terasa, malah semakin kuat!

"Yan Lu! Dengarkan aku!" Kali ini Jiang Wei berseru, mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya yang sudah dengan susah payah dihimpunnya sejak kemarin. Suaranya mantap, penuh dengan keyakinan, membuat Yan Lu terhenyak hanya dengan mendengar itu saja. "Dengan bersumpah atas Phoenix itu, yang baru saja kita lihat, dan dengan disaksikan Langit dan Bumi, awan dan tumbuhan, air dan angin, aku mengakui sesuatu di depanmu!"

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu terlihat begitu dekat. Mata berwarna coklat muda bertautan dengan mata berwarna hijau seperti batu zamrud.

Saat melihat ini, tidak bisa tidak sebuah pemandangan dengan sendirinya terlukis di depanku. Bukankah sering ada lukisan-lukisan seperti ini? Lukisan sepasang kekasih berada di bawah, saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain. Sementara dari langit, seekor Phoenix seperti menaungi mereka dan menggunakan sayapnya yang besar dan indah untuk melindungi dan mempersatukan keduanya. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu seperti sepasang kekasih yang berada di bawah, sementara Lu Xun seperti Phoenix yang turun dari langit itu.

"Seperti Sima Xiangru pada zaman Dinasti Qin yang mencintai Zhou Wenjun, hingga memanggil Phoenix itu dengan memainkan _guqin_ untuk mempersatukannya dengan gadis yang disayanginya, begitu juga aku(4)!" Lanjut Jiang Wei lagi. Suaranya masih terdengar berseru, seolah telah menggegerkan seluruh isi langit dan bumi. "Aku tidak perlu lagi memainkan _guqin_ untuk memanggil Phoenix, karena ia sudah berada di sini! Atas nama Phoenix itu, yang bukan hanya simbol dari keseimbangan, kedamaian, atau pengorbanan, atau pengampunan, melainkan juga simbol keharmonisan dan persatuan sepasang kekasih, aku mengakui di depanmu dan di depan gerbang ini bahwa aku pun mencintai kau, Yan Lu!"

Mata Jiang Wei seperti bercahaya memantulkan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke matanya. Aku yakin Yan Lu dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri di bola mata Jiang Wei. Yan Lu, sangking terkejutnya dengan kejadian bertubi-tubi yang dialaminya itu, tidak dapat mengatakan apapun sementara Jiang Wei sudah menggenggam erat-erat kedua tangannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Yan Lu menjawab perkataan Jiang Wei itu. Inilah yang mungkin paling berat untuk seorang Jiang Wei. Yan Lu bukan seorang putri yang bisa termakan kata-kata saja, ditambah lagi bahwa ia terpelajar.

Yan Lu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dalam syairnya yang berjudul _Wenjun Cao_-Melodi Wenjun, Sima Xiangru bahkan menulis '_Feng fei ao siang xi si hai qiu Huang_-aku seperti Feng, membumbung tinggi dan menjelajahi empat samudra, untuk mencari Huang'(5). Apakah kau yakin kau benar-benar mencintaiku seperti itu? Tidak hanya seperti Sima Xiangru mencintai Zhou Wenjun tetapi juga seperti Feng mencintai Huang?" Tanya Yan Lu dengan suara yang tegas, namun tidak menuntut atau memaksa. Dengan seluruh perkataan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu itu, mereka bagai berpuisi.

Jiang Wei mengikuti pandangan mata Yan Lu yang sekarang menatap ke arah gerbang itu, khususnya kepada Lu Xun. Cahaya matahari makin tinggi, membuat sayap di punggungnya itu makin kentara. Untuk sesaat, Jiang Wei tergetar hingga nyaris kehilangan keberaniannya.

"Aku..." Jawab Jiang Wei. "... mungkin saja..."

Namun sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu, menghentikan suara Jiang Wei yang ragu-ragu. Suara itu... seruan Lu Xun! Dari jauh ia berseru, tetapi tidak berteriak dengan kasar. Suaranya terdengar mantap dan lantang tetapi ringan dan lembut. "Jiang Wei!" Serunya. Mata emas yang bercahaya itu bertemu dengan mata Jiang Wei. "Kau telah bersumpah atas aku! Maka sekarang, saat Yan Lu bertanya begitu, apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang yang penuh ketegasan dan keyakinan. "Bukankah memang seperti itu harusnya seorang laki-laki menyayangi kekasihnya?"

Kulihat Jiang Wei mengepalkan tangannya. Bukan hanya Jiang Wei, perkataan Lu Xun itu bahkan membuka pikiranku juga! '_Feng fei ao siang xi si hai qiu Huang_-aku seperti Feng, membumbung tinggi dan menjelajahi empat samudra, untuk mencari Huang'. Kalimat itu terbesit lagi di kepalaku. Bahkan Lu Xun berkata, memang begitulah harusnya sepasang kekasih saling mencintai!

Perasaan... perasaan gila yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal itu... bahkan sampai bisa membuat seseorang sampai seperti ini?

Sekali lagi Jiang Wei memandang Yan Lu. Wajah keduanya bermandikan cahaya yang terang itu, yang makin hangat dan makin tinggi. Ahli strategi Shu itu terlihat bimbang untuk sesaat.

"Jiang Wei!" Sekali lagi seruan Lu Xun terdengar. Jiang Wei menoleh, melihat Lu Xun yang memandangnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Ini...! Jiang Wei... segala yang dilakukannya itu dipertaruhkan atas nama Phoenix... atas nama Feng itu sendiri! Namun tatapan yang penuh rasa percaya darinya... "Bersumpahlah pada Yan Lu atas aku!"

Jiang Wei mengangguk, sekali lagi memandang Yan Lu yang sudah menunggunya dengan secercah senyum. "Yan Lu, aku bersumpah atas nama Phoenix itu, atas Feng yang telah ada dalam ramalan leluhur, dalam sajak yang dinyanyikan Sima Xiangru pada Zhou Wenjun, bahwa aku pun akan mencintaimu, dengan cinta yang sama! '_Feng fei ao siang xi si hai qiu Huang_-aku seperti Feng, membumbung tinggi dan menjelajahi empat samudra, untuk mencari Huang'!" Tegasnya dengan suara yang lantang, seolah berharap agar terdengar sampai ke langit yang paling atas.

Melihat ini, tidak bisa tidak, aku benar-benar kagum. Aku kagum pada Yan Lu, yang dengan kepandaiannya tidak hanya asal menerima sembarang pernyataan cinta, tetapi dapat membalasnya dengan tepat. Juga pada Jiang Wei. Dia yang selama ini hanya berani menyembunyikan perasaannya, pada hari ini mengakui semuanya di depan Yan Lu, bahkan sampai membuat sumpah yang mengikatnya pula! Dan juga pada Lu Xun. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Phoenix sepertinya bersedia bahkan dia sendiri yang meminta Jiang Wei meletakkan dirinya dibawah sumpah? Bukankah itu seperti mempertaruhkan diri sendiri?

Tetapi apapun ini, pasti pemandangan ini telah menggetarkan langit dan bumi.

Yan Lu membalas senyuman Jiang Wei. "Kalau begitu, Jiang Wei, maka aku pun akan seperti Zhou Wenjun yang menerima uluran tangan Sima Xiangru." Jawabnya. Sekarang malah dia yang menggenggam tangan Jiang Wei. "Kemudian pergi bersamanya melewati segala suka cita dan duka nestapa, untuk hidup bersama selamanya."

Tentunya tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Jiang Wei sekarang. Dia begitu senang sampai seolah jiwanya sampai ke langit. Aku yakin hal yang sama terjadi pada Yan Lu. Jadi sekarang, sementara aku dan Zhou Ying melihatnya, mereka memeluk satu sama lain. Kaki mereka menapak di atas bumi, atap mereka adalah langit. Phoenix itu memandang dengan penuh senyuman, sebelum satu tangannya terangkat.

Semilir angin bertiup ke arah kedua insan itu, yang anehnya juga membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga _Luo Lan_. Pasti Lu Xun sedang menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Sekarang, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, keduanya seperti dihujani cahaya matahari, kelopak bunga _Luo Lan_, dan tentunya, cinta kasih.

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, keduanya sangat amat beruntung. Entah hanya aku yang berkhayal atau sungguhan, kulihat keduanya menangis dalam kebisuan, tetapi airmata itu adalah airmata bahagia. Bukan hanya perasaan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang membanjiri mereka berdua, tetapi juga perasaan lega yang tak terperi lagi.

Benar-benar indah... Bagiku, ini adalah pernyataan cinta yang sangat tepat untuk seorang Putri Shu yang luar biasa seperti Yan Lu. Bukan adegan percintaan yang sentimentil dan penuh dengan segala kata-kata gombal yang sia-sia, tetapi pemandangan yang sarat keagungan dan kemegahan, diisi dengan alunan kalimat-kalimat lembut seperti puisi tetapi tegas dan penuh komitment dan sumpah setia(6). Kuharap, cinta mereka berdua ini akan bertahan selamanya.

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Lu Xun. Dia tersenyum.

Iya... aku yakin cinta mereka berdua akan bertahan selamanya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu. Tetapi kami masih berada di tempat itu

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu masih menyendiri di bawah sebuah pohon, benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu. Aku, Lu Xun, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue duduk melingkar di atas tanah berumput, dekat dengan gerbang tersebut. Huiyue sedang asyik sendiri menulis di buku perjalanannya. Pasti ia bersemangat sekali menulis tentang Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu yang mulai saat ini akan menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Kami bertiga yang lain masih menatap kedua insan itu dengan senyum bahagia. Melihat seorang kawan bahagia, tidak bisa tidak kami pun ikut bahagia.

"Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu..." Gumam Lu Xun tiba-tiba. "...benar-benar serasi sekali."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Oh iya, Lu Xun. Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin Jiang Wei bisa menyayangi Yan Lu sampai seperti kau menyayangi Yangmei?"

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Ia menghela nafas sambil menatap ke tanah. "Aku yakin Jiang Wei bisa. Sebab dia bukan hanya bisa, tetapi juga harus! Kau tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang tanpa mengorbankan sesuatu untuknya..."

Pandanganku belum kualihkan dari Lu Xun. Aku masih menatapnya.

"Teman-teman, sebentar, ya?" Katanya tiba-tiba sambil bangkit berdiri. "Aku ingin melihat gerbang itu." Dengan begitu, ia berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Kata-kata Lu Xun masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. _'Kau tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang tanpa mengorbankan sesuatu untuknya...'_

Mungkin... itu juga yang terjadi pada _jiejie_. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mengerti meski aku masih tetap menolak membiarkan perasaan seperti itu ada di batinku. Untuk apa? Sama sekali tidak ada untungnya!

Tiba-tiba saja bahuku ditepuk. "Zhao Yun?" Rupanya Zhou Ying. Gadis Wu itu tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kau melamun begitu?"

Aku membalas senyumnya sambil menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku. "Hanya... sedang berpikir saja tentang Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei..."

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Zhou Ying lagi.

"Tepatnya bukan hanya mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, aku sedang memikirkan tentang perasaan cinta itu sendiri." Gumamku tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Kata-kataku mungkin lebih kutujukan pada diriku sendiri daripada untuk menjawabnya. "Kau tadi dengan kan Lu Xun bilang _'kau tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang tanpa mengorbankan sesuatu untuknya...'_? Kalau memang begitu, apa tidak merasa rugi? Lalu, kenapa harus mencintai?"

Zhou Ying tidak menjawab, sepertinya dia juga sama bingungnya seperti aku. Tapi, ah, Zhou Ying kan pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, meskipun perasaannya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan bahkan tidak disadari. "Yahhh..." Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya memang benar, sih... Tapi, mungkin karena ketika kau sayang pada seseorang, kau akan bahagia sekali..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Bahagia? Bagaimana seseorang bisa bahagia jika harus mengorbankan sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi Zhou Ying terlihat bingung sendiri. "Mungkin... kau dengan sendirinya akan melakukan itu. Bukan karena terpaksa atau apa, tetapi karena kau memang ingin memberikannya. Begitu saja."

Hening.

Zhou Ying memandang ke arah Lu Xun yang sedang mengamat-amati sesuatu di gerbang itu dengan perasaan yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Yah, Zhou Ying kan sebenarnya memang jatuh cinta pada kakak angkatnya sendiri? Hanya Lu Xun sendiri saja yang sangking bodoh dan tidak peka sampai tidak menyadarinya. "Mungkin... seperti matahari kalau memberikan cahayanya pada bulan, sama sekali tidak mengeluh atau merasa terpaksa..." Zhou Ying bergumam pelan. "Mungkin ketika mencintai seseorang, kita akan menjadi 'kaya' sekali sampai-sampai memberikan apapun, rasanya kita masih punya banyak..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Begitu..."

Menjadi 'kaya'? Sampai-sampai memberikan apapun rasanya masih punya banyak? Aneh sekali...

"Seandainya..." Zhou Ying menunduk. Suaranya terdengar sedih. "Seandainya aku adalah bulan..."

DEG!

Aku menelan ludah. Zhou Ying... kenapa berkata begitu? Astaga... gadis ini benar-benar suka pada kakak angkatnya! Sial, sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk menghibur dan menyemangatinya! Bagaimana tidak? Sesudah semua yang kulihat hari ini, sesudah mengingat kembali bagaimana sayangnya Lu Xun pada Yangmei, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan akan membantu Zhou Ying? Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Kalau seperti itu, bukan hanya aku akan terlihat jahat di sini, tetapi kalau sampai Lu Xun tahu perasaan Zhou Ying yang sebenarnya padanya, tentu Lu Xun akan sangat sedih sekali!

Ya Tian... kenapa keadaan seperti ini bisa terjadi? Seharusnya Lu Xun dan Yangmei hidup di hutan atau gua-gua atau gunung yang tersembunyi dari dunia luar! Dengan begitu, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan jatuh cinta pada mereka dan lalu membuat orang menjadi patah hati! Benar begitu, kan?

Dasar sial... Gara-gara sadar Lu Xun benar-benar sudah mencintai Yangmei seperti itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun...

Ataukah gara-gara...?

"Ah, maaf!" Suara Zhou Ying tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. "Aku sedang berbicara sendiri. Maafkan aku!" Tangannya mendarat di atas tanganku. Gadis Wu itu memandangku dengan mata hitamnya yang bulat bening. Wajahnya yang cantik itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Namun aku masih terlalu dalam di pikiranku sendiri sampai kata-katanya tidak masuk seluruhnya dalam kepalaku. "Tenang saja, Zhao Yun. Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai!"

... gara-gara aku tidak mau Zhou Ying masih mengharapkan Lu Xun?

Tahu-tahu, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Ia sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lu Xun sambil mengamati keindahan gerbang itu. Lu Xun pasti masih tidak sadar bagaimana perasaan Zhou Ying yang sebenarnya. Ya, kan? Benar, kan?

Ini benar-benar aneh, tetapi nyata! Aku jadi khawatir kalau sampai Zhou Ying mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Lu Xun. Aku tidak mau itu! Aneh...

Astaga... kenapa sih Lu Xun perlu menjadi seorang kakak angkat Zhou Ying? Sudahlah... sebaiknya mereka berdua jangan pernah bertemu! Dan lagi, Zhou Ying juga aneh! Lu Xun kan sudah sayang setengah pada pada Yangmei! Kenapa bisa suka pada laki-laki seperti itu? Ini kan sangat tidak masuk akal! Yah, kecuali kalau dia berharap bisa dijadikan selir. Tetapi melihat Lu Xun ini, tidak ada satu persen pun kemungkinan ia akan mengambil istri selain Yangmei. Ya, kan? Kalau semisalkan Zhou Ying bisa menjadi selirnya pun, aku yang tidak rela! Gadis seperti Zhou Ying kenapa harus jadi sekedar selir saja?

Eh... tunggu...

Kenapa aku jadi khawatir pada Zhou Ying?

Ya Tian! Aku kan tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya? Biarkan saja kedua orang Wu itu mengurusi urusannya masing-masing! Aku sama sekali tidak ada urusannya dan sama sekali tidak perlu peduli! Ya, kan?

Tepatnya, kenapa sejak awal aku peduli padanya? Kenapa pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku bersedia membantunya mencari kakak angkatnya yang jatuh dari tebing? Aku kan tidak perlu peduli! Lalu, kenapa aku harus peduli dan menolongnya kalau berkali-kali kami bertarung bersama melawan Yaoguai? Ditambah lagi kenapa aku harus peduli saat dia khawatir bukan main bahkan nyaris menangis saat kami akan meninggalkannya ketika akan melawan orang Nanman dulu? Kenapa aku bahkan menitipkannya benda berharga dari _jiejie_ ini? Aku kan tidak perlu melakukannya? Bahkan sekarang pun, aku tidak perlu memikirkan Zhou Ying!

Tapi...

... tidak bisa tidak, aku terus memikirkannya.

Celaka... kalau benar seperti kata-kata Lu Xun bahwa ini cuma teka-teki, maka ini adalah teka-teki yang luar biasa sulitnya. Aku kan tidak pintar seperti kedua ahli strategi yang bersamaku ini? Kalau seorang Jiang Wei yang murid langsung dari Perdana Mentri saja tidak bisa menebaknya tanpa bertanya pada Lu Xun terlebih dahulu, apalagi seorang Zhao Yun!

Tunggu sebentar...

Apa mungkin... aku mengalami sesuatu seperti Jiang Wei?

"_Lagipula, kau itu juga... Hati-hati, bisa-bisa sebentar lagi kau akan mengalami kemalangan yang sama seperti Jiang Wei, dan lantas dia yang akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan."_

Celaka delapan belas turunan! Peringatan Lu Xun yang dikatakannya kemarin lusa terngiang lagi di kepalaku! Benar-benar aku kena batunya sekarang! Aku kena kutuk!

Tidak sampai berapa lama, bahuku ditepuk seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Jiang Wei! Jiang Wei terlihat sumringah sekali, sementara aku terlihat bingung.

"Kau tumben sekali melamun begitu!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa. Tangannya masih menggandeng tangan Yan Lu, benar-benar seperti tidak terpisahkan. "Aneh... kenapa kau melihat Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying seperti itu? Kenapa langsung tidak mendatangi mereka saja?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak bisa!" Balasku cepat.

"Kenapa?" Yan Lu pun ikut-ikutan bertanya karena bingung.

"Karena aku akan menganggu mereka! Kalau mereka sedang berduaan begitu, aku hanya merusak suasana!"

Sekarang, Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei keduanya menatapku seolah aku adalah orang gila. Kemudian mereka saling bertukar pandang, sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengerti denganku! "Menganggu kenapa? Merusak suasana apa?" Tanya Yan Lu bingung dengan alis berkerut. Jiang Wei tidak kalah bingungnya. "Mereka kan kakak-adik? Apanya yang akan menganggu?"

_Bodoh... sebenarnya Zhou Ying menganggap Lu Xun lebih dari sekedar kakaknya! Dan sekarang pasti sedang menikmati saat-saat mereka bisa berduaan!_ Seharusnya, aku ingin berteriak begitu! Tetapi karena aku sudah berjanji pada Zhou Ying akan bungkam mengenai perasaannya, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu lagi. "Hei, Jiang Wei!" Seruku, membuat ahli strategi muda itu bingung bukan kepalang. "Ke sini sebentar! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Seruku tegas sebelum menariknya kuat-kuat. "Yan Lu, aku pinjam Jiang Wei sebentar!"

Yan Lu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melihatku benar-benar seolah aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Sementara Jiang Wei yang kuseret jadi bingung sendiri. "Zhao Yun! Kau ini apa-apaan? Sudah gila?"

Sesudah berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dengan mereka, aku berhenti menyeret Jiang Wei. "Hei, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Aku memulai. Tidak sampai menunggu Jiang Wei mempersilahkan', aku sudah langsung tanya saja. "Kemarin malam, saat kau cemburu, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jiang Wei mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kalau kau hanya mau mengerjaiku, katakan saja langsung!" Bentak Jiang Wei kesal.

"Kau kira aku bercanda? Aku serius!" Seruku tak kalah sengit, tetapi masih menjaga agar suaraku tidak terdengar. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu!"

Jiang Wei menatapku, mengamat-amati, seolah berusaha membaca pikiranku dengan kehebatannya sebagai seorang ahli strategi itu. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengerjainya! Syukurlah Jiang Wei akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab. "Jujur saja, entah kenapa aku bisa marah sendiri." Jawabnya. "Aku kesal pada Yan Lu, kenapa bisa dia sampai berbuat begitu pada Lu Xun? Lu Xun kan sudah punya gadis lain yang ia sayangi? Dan sejujurnya, aku juga sedikit marah pada Lu Xun. Kenapa dia yang sudah sayang pada Yangmei masih bisa membuat gadis lain terpikat padanya?"

Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Hmmm... tapi itu tidak logis." Kataku sambil mengurut-urut dagu. "Lu Xun kan tidak salah apa-apa? Aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat Lu Xun melakukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Yan Lu..."

"Aku juga berkali-kali berpikir begitu!" Balas Jiang Wei mulai sewot. Nggg... tepatnya dia sudah sewot sejak tadi. "Tapi, kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, kau pasti tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat!"

Kata-kata Jiang Wei ini benar-benar susah dicerna... apalagi oleh orang sepertiku. Hmmm...

"Ah, sudahlah!" Serunya. "Kau kan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jadi kau pasti tidak akan tahu! Silahkan berpikir terus dengan akal sehatmu itu!"

Dengan begitu, Jiang Wei meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke arah Yan Lu lagi, meninggalkan aku sendiri masih kebingungan. Tapi aku tidak memanggilnya lagi.

Celaka... kelihatannya aku memang sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatku...

Sama seperti Jiang Wei, aku juga kesal pada Zhou Ying yang bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada Lu Xun meski dia tahu dengan jelas Lu Xun sudah mencintai Yangmei! Dan pada Lu Xun juga, aku kesal padanya meski dia tidak salah apapun! Ahhhh! Benar-benar susah sekali mengerti tentang ini! Parah sekali! Aku... aku sangat amat malu dan enggan mengakuinya, tetapi sebagai seorang jendral yang terhormat dan jujur, aku harus bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, bahkan kepada diri sekalipun.

Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta pada Zhou Ying...!

Tapi...! Ini mustahil! Pokoknya mustahil! Zhou Ying sendiri sudah mencintai Lu Xun, jadi untuk apa aku mencintainya?

Astaga...

Ya sudahlah. Karena Jiang Wei membicarakan masalahnya dengan Lu Xun, maka kukira aku juga bisa membicarakan ini dengan Lu Xun. Wah... wah... wah... Lu Xun benar-benar seperti tong sampah tempat kami bisa membuang segala gundah-gulana kami. Yahhh... dia memang tidak pernah mengeluh kalau kami menceritakan tentang apapun, sih. Jangankan omonganku, omongan Huiyue yang autis, sia-sia, dan sama sekali tidak ada juntrungannya itu ia dengarkan, kok.

Jadi sekarang aku berjalan ke arah mereka semua. Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Huiyue rupanya sudah berkumpul bersama Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying. Sementara Huiyue sedang menulis atau mungkin menggambar gerbang itu, keempat orang yang lain sedang mengamat-amati sesuatu di atasnya. Aku menghampiri dengan memaksakan wajah datar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kupikir mereka sedang mengamati ukiran-ukiran di situ dengan penuh kekaguman. Siapa nyana ternyata mereka terlihat serius bukan buatan?

"Hai!" Sapaku. "Sedang apa?"

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, apalagi Lu Xun, kelihatannya benar-benar serius sampai tidak mendengarku. Zhou Ying yang sadar kehadiranku langsung menjawab. "Kami sedang mengamati ini." Jawab Zhou Ying sambil menunjuk ukiran-ukiran yang berada di dinding gerbang tersebut. Ukiran itu rupanya bukan hanya gambar, tetapi terdapat sebuah ukiran berisi tulisan-tulisan. Kubaca tulisan itu.

"_Di dunia ini hidup Yang Perkasa,  
berdiam di Benua Tengah  
Walau kediamannya membentang sepuluh ribu mil,  
masih tak cukup untuk memuatnya walau sekejap  
Namun, berduka oleh kekotoran dunia yang kasar,  
dengan segera mengambil jalannya dan terbang jauh_

_Pandangannya tertuju pada kasarnya kontur Gunung Kunlun  
Mendaki ke atas, ke gunung dengan tiga puncak  
Membuka pintu gerbang Tian Shang  
Memasuki Istana Kaisar angkasa  
Lalu membawa si gadis bulan pulang ke rumah..._(7)_"_

Tulisan ini...!

Kalau ada tulisan seperti ini di gerbang ini, gerbang dimana bagian atasnya terdapat burung Phoenix, gerbang yang dibangun oleh para leluhur yang juga untuk meramalkan Phoenix itu sendiri, maka pastilah tulisan ini menceritakan tentang...

... tentang Lu Xun.

Pantas saja ia terlihat begitu serius dan ingin terus membaca tulisan itu. Pastilah ia pun ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya sendiri.

"'_Walau kediamannya membentang sepuluh ribu mil, masih tak cukup untuk memuatnya walau sekejap'._" Jiang Wei menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan nada rendah penuh keseriusan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Memang benar, kan? Lu Xun tidak suka kalau hanya tinggal di Wu atau Shu atau Wei saja. Dia kan memang suka sekali pergi ke sana kemari sebagai seorang Phoenix? Tidak ada satu tempatpun, apakah itu istana atau penjara, yang dapat mengurungnya."

"Kurasa maknanya lebih dari itu..." Yan Lu tiba-tiba menyahut. "Kalau tidak, berarti harusnya dua baris di bawahnya ini sama sekali tidak perlu."

Kubaca kedua baris yang ditunjuk Yan Lu itu. Sebuah kalimat yang menyedihkan, tetapi pada saat yang sama sangatlah ironis. '_Namun, berduka oleh kekotoran dunia yang kasar, dengan segera mengambil jalannya dan terbang jauh_'. Aku menujuk frasa terakhir itu. "Terbang jauh..." Gumamku. "Terbang kemana?"

"Mungkin pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tidak terjangkau." Jawab Yan Lu.

"Tidak mungkin." Jiang Wei menggeleng. "Kalau memang benar begitu, tidak mungkin kita melihat Lu Xun di sini..."

"Kedua jawaban itu benar." Sela Lu Xun tiba-tiba. Semua mata kini memandangnya. "Ada satu masa dimana Phoenix itu terbang jauh, sedikitpun tidak bisa dijangkau. Tetapi di masa yang lain, Phoenix itu terbang jauh lagi, untuk kembali kemari..."

"Kalau begitu, tempat yang jauh dan tidak terjangkau itu pasti _Tian Shang_, bukan?" Tebak Jiang Wei. Yah, sebenarnya tebakan itu tidak begitu susah, sih... aku pun bisa menebaknya. "Dan masa dimana Phoenix itu terbang jauh ke tempat yang tak terjangkau adalah di masa-masa lalu dimana Kaisar-kaisar di China tidak pernah berhenti berperang untuk mendapatkan wilayah. Dan sebaliknya, masa dimana Phoenix itu terbang jauh dari _Tian Shang_ kembali ke _Ren Huan_ adalah..." Jiang Wei menghirup nafas panjang. "... sekarang."

Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun. Kami hanya memandang Lu Xun yang matanya masih menatap lurus pada tulisan itu, sama sekali tidak sadar jika kami semua memandanginya. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Kulihat jari-jarinya yang panjang perlahan tergulung hingga mengepal. Apakah Lu Xun sedih? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu...

Tiba-tiba keheningan ini jadi aneh sekali...

"Nggg..." Cepat-cepat aku membuka mulut sebelum kami benar-benar jadi patung es sangking dinginnya suasana. "Bagaimana dengan kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Suara Lu Xun langsung terdengar. "Dua baris pertama menceritakan tentang kejadian sekarang, sementara dua baris berikutnya menceritakan kejadian di masa lalu." Meski begitu, dia tidak menceritakan tentang baris terakhir, yang justru sepertinya paling penting di antara semuanya.

"Kau pernah ke Gunung Kunlun?" Tanya Yan Lu kaget. Aku sadar benar kenapa Yan Lu kaget. Tempat dimana Gunung Kunlun berada saja tidak ada yang pernah tahu. Ada beberapa orang asing dari luar China di sebelah barat sana mengatakan gunung itu memang ada, tetapi aku, tepatnya kami semua, percaya bahwa gunung itu mungkin hanya gunung khayalan. Gunung khayalan yang indah... (8)

Tapi... kalau memang indah, kenapa di sini tertulis '_kasarnya kontur Gunung Kunlun_'? Seolah tempat ini adalah tempat yang...

"Gunung Kunlun di sini hanya bahasa perandaian saja..." Jawab Lu Xun sambil menyentuh huruf itu dengan ujung jarinya. "Sebenarnya... ini..."

Lu Xun membuang muka, berusaha agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh kami. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu jadi bingung. Zhou Ying jadi merasa bersalah sekali. Sementara aku berusaha menangkap maksud Lu Xun dibalik kata-katanya itu. Gunung, ya? Gunung... aku pernah tahu sekali suatu saat Lu Xun mendaki sebuah gunung yang memang tinggi dan kasar. Bahkan bisa dibilang tebing-tebing di gunung itu sangat tidak bersahabat, seolah memang sengaja menjadi perintangnya.

Aku berjalan mendekati Lu Xun. Ternyata memang benar, dari wajahnya tersirat rasa sedih meski kejadian itu telah berlalu. Kutepuk bahunya. "Sudahlah..." Bisikku pelan. "Gunung itu maksudmu Gunung Ding Jun, kan?"

"Kau tahu?" Lu Xun terdengar kaget.

"Tentu saja..." Jawabku pelan, berusaha tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. "_'Pandangannya tertuju pada kasarnya kontur Gunung Kunlun'_... Sebenarnya, selama berada di Shu, atau tepatnya selama mencari Yangmei, kau hanya memandang saat itu saja, kan? Pergi menempuh perjalanan begitu jauhnya... tujuannya hanya untuk mati..."

Begitu mendengarnya, Lu Xun menempelkan satu lengannya pada gerbang itu, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dan aku juga tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Pastinya, ia terlihat begitu tertekan.

"Syukurlah kejadian itu sudah berlalu..."

Helaan nafas Lu Xun terdengar lemah sekali. Namun ia terdengar lega benar.

"Sudahlah..." Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya. "Kalau semuanya sudah selesai, ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan keburu sampai ke Chang Sha malam ini." Ujarnya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. Walhasil, senyum yang keluar adalah seulas senyum sedih. Dengan wajah yang seperti itu, siapa yang berani membantah? Pada akhirnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, kami menunggang kuda kami masing-masing dan pergi.

Perjalanan itu tidak secerah pagi ini. Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu juga memilih untuk diam. Tetapi memang dasar aku dan Jiang Wei bodoh dan terlalu ingin tahu, kami malah menanyai Lu Xun lanjutan tulisan itu yang masih ada empat baris.

"'_Gunung dengan tiga puncak_' itu maksudnya adalah Gunung Jing. Aku memang pernah pergi ke tempat itu untuk mendapatkan ingatan masa laluku. Di sana ada sebuah tempat dengan tiga pilar tempat aku melihat masa lalu." Jelas Lu Xun dengan cepat dan suara datar. "Sementara dua baris berikutnya itu adalah bagian dari masa laluku. Aku memang '_membuka pintu gerbang_ _Tian Shang'_ karena suka bepergian ke _Ren Huan_. '_Istana Kaisar angkasa_' maksudnya adalah istana Kaisar pertama, Kaisar Fu Xi."

Lu Xun menjelaskan dengan cepat sekali, sampai-sampai aku dan Jiang Wei tidak mengerti. Kami hanya saling berpandang-pandangan saja. Benar-benar aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dia bicarakan. Yah, sampai tiba-tiba Yan Lu menarik tangan Jiang Wei.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan bertanya macam-macam lagi!" Sahut Yan Lu. "Lu Xun sedang dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak bicara! Kau harus mengerti perasaannya!"

"Tapi..."

"Nanti saja kalau dia sudah tenang, baru kau bertanya lagi!"

Jiang Wei menurut meskipun tidak rela. Tapi aku tidak! Aku benar-benar penasaran. Jadi sekali lagi aku mendekatkan kudaku padanya. Baru sesudah itu aku bertanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan baris terakhir, Lu Xun? '_Lalu membawa si gadis bulan pulang ke rumah_'? Gadis yang dimaksudkan itu, biar kutebak, pasti Yangmei!"

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak juga memuji tebakanku yang tepat. Bahkan menoleh ke arahku pun tidak! Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu..." Tanyaku. "Kalau dua baris pertama terjadi di masa sekarang, sementara dia baris kedua terjadi di masa lalu, bagimana dengan baris terakhir?"

Jawaban Lu Xun pun sangat membingungkan. "Itu terjadi dari dulu sampai sekarang dan belum selesai."

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi dengan nada memaksa. Kali ini aku benar-benar setengah mati penasaran! Bahkan sangking penasarannya, aku langsung menarik lengannya dan memaksanya menatapku. "Kau punya masa lalu dan masa depan yang sama sekali tidak jelas! Aku memang mengenalmu sebagai manusia, tetapi sebagai Phoenix, aku tidak tahu secuilpun!"

Namun tatapan Lu Xun masih biasa saja. Dia tidak menunjukkan kekesalan atau apa. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memegang tanganku, kemudian melepaskannya dari lengannya. Sebuah senyum yang aku tidak mengerti apa gunanya tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tahu..." Jawabnya pelan. "... aku akan memberikan kunci masa lalu dan masa depanku padamu."

Sesudah itu dia menghadap kembali ke depan, sementara aku masih tertegun.

Mungkin memang benar kata Yan Lu. Sebaiknya aku tidak perlu bertanya dulu...

Toh, aku juga tidak akan mengerti...

* * *

**Nan Xiang, wilayah**** Wei**

Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, dan Jia Xu. Tiga orang pembesar Wei itu masih tetap memacu kudanya melewati pegunungan dan lembah, menerobos hutan yang lebat. Tujuannya mereka satu. Kerajaan Timur, Kerajaan Wu tempat mereka yakin dapat menemukan yang mereka cari. Sudah lewat tengah hari waktu itu.

"Penasihat Jia Xu," Tiba-tiba Xiahou Long menyahut, sekedar mencari bahan perbincangan agar suasana tidak semakin kaku, diam, dan membosankan. "Sepertinya anda tidak begitu suka dengan Penasihat Guo Jia. Ada apa sebabnya?" Tanyanya tentang Penasihat Wei yang sudah berpisah jalur dari mereka. Kemisteriusan Guo Jia memang patut dicurigai, apalagi sudah sampai hari ini ia tidak kembali bersama mereka.

Jia Xu mengangkat bahu. "Dia kelihatan seperti orang berbahaya yang sangat tidak bisa ditebak pikirannya, dan aku tidak suka dengan orang seperti itu. Orang itu membela Kaisar Cao Cao atau Pangeran Cao Pi, kita sama sekali tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan nada mencurigai. Pernyataan ini tentu saja membuat Xiahou Long mengerutkan dari. "Hmmm... sejujurnya aku heran mengapa dia bisa menikah dengan Nona Muda Zhong yang ceria dan terbuka. Mungkin hanya untuk membuat keturunana saja..."

"Nona Muda Zhong Ying Fang?" Tanya Xiahou Long sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah, bukankah Nona Muda Zhong adalah kepala pimpinan para penjahit istana yang sangat terkenal dengan keahliannya menjahit dan merancang pakaian kerajaan?"

Penasihat Wei itu mengangguk. "Benar. Apa kau sudah lihat pakaian hasil jahitannya? Pernikahan antara Pangeran Cao Pi dan Selir Muda Sun beberapa bulan lalu juga dialah yang merancang serta menjahitnya(9)."

"Tentu aku sudah melihatnya!" Xiahou Long mengangguk bersemangat. Diingat-ingatnya lagi pakaian pernikahan kedua mempelai itu. Jahitan yang rapi, bordiran yang indah, benar-benar karya yang sangat sempurna. "Aku sangat terkesan dengan berdiran Phoenix di pakaian itu, terutama mata Phoenixnya. Sungguh indah dan nyata! Benar-benar asli seperti mata Phoenix sungguhan! Teduh dan benar-benar lembut..."

Xiahou Long menatap ke kejauhan sambil tetap memacu kudanya. "Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan aku ingin sekali melihat Phoenix. Aku ingin tahu apakah mungkin seorang manusia bisa memiliki mata seindah itu..." Katanya seperti berbicara sendiri.

Jia Xu hanya melihat muridnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Rupanya selembar pakaian bisa menggetarkan jiwa seseorang. Tentu pakaian buatan Nona Muda Zhong tidak dibikin main-main." Gumamnya. "Oh iya. Satu hal lagi. Kudengar kabar dari ibukota, Nona Muda Zhong sedang sakit sekarang... Pasti ini karena ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya itu."

Jendral Wei muda tersebut mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat mendengar info tersebut. "Wah, begitukah?" Tanyanya sambil berpikir. "Tentang penyakit Nona Muda Zhong, aku pernah mendengarnya, bahkan sebelum Penasihat Guo Jia pergi bersama kita." Xiahou Long kemudian mangut-mangut sendiri. "Berarti, kemungkinan besar Penasihat Guo Jia pergi bersama kita mencari Phoenix itu mungkin juga untuk memohonkan kesembuhan istrinya! Sungguh seorang suami yang sayang istri!"

Jia Xu hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli, seperti biasa. "Tapi... aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa Nona Muda Zhong sakit..."

"Itu karena," Terdengar jawaban dari seorang gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Xiahou Mei. Sesudah diam untuk beberapa waktu yang lama, baru dia menyahut sekarang. "... Nona Muda Zhong berkata bahwa ia tidak sengaja membentak dan berlaku kasar pada seorang yang dia kira adalah Feng, Phoenix itu. Dan kejadian itu terjadi beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan antara Pangeran Cao Pi dan Selir Muda Sun."

"APAAAAAA?" Xiahou Long membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar sangking kagetnya. "Berarti Nona Muda Zhong pernah bertemu dengan Phoenix itu? Dengan orang yang kita cari-cari sekarang? Dengan Pangeran Cao Li, atau tepatnya dengan Lu Xun dari Wu itu?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan suara yang cepat dan susah diikuti sangking bersemangatnya ia saat mendengar hal tersebut. "Sungguh beruntung sekali! Tidak hanya bertemu dengan Phoenix itu membuat Nona Muda Zhong berhasil membuat pakaian yang sungguh indah, tetapi pertemuan itu sendiri sudah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa!" Serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmmm... aku jadi makin penasaran ingin bertemu Phoenix itu..." Gumam Jia Xu.

Tapi, Xiahou Mei tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai tanggapan. Tentu saja ini membuat Xiahou Long heran. Nona Muda Zhong yang bernama lengkap Zhong Ying Fang itu adalah guru menjahit sekaligus sahabat karib Xiahou Mei. Jika membicarakan tentang penjahit kaliber itu, tentu Xiahou mei akan bersemangat. Tetapi, kenapa kali ini Xiahou Mei diam saja dan terlihat lesu?

"Xiahou Mei!" Tanya Xiahou Long tanpa menoleh, masih dengan suara yang penuh semangat karena benar-benar penasaran ingin bertemu Phoenix yang dicarinya selama ini. "Kau tidak tertarik? Tumben kau diam sekali!"

Namun, balasan dari Xiahou Mei membuat Xiahou Long terkejut bukan buatan. Bukan berupa kata-kata, tetapi sebuah rintihan.

"Aiya..."

Barulah Xiahou Long menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya adiknya yang sedang menyeka peluh di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Xiahou Mei?"

"Aku lapar, _gege_..." Balas adiknya dengan suara pelan. Benar juga, sudah tengah hari dan mereka bahkan belum makan pagi. Dilihatnya bekal yang mereka bawa. Rupanya sudah habis. Sesudah Kota Chang An, tidak ada satu pun kota di antara medan pegunungan berat yang harus mereka lewati. Walhasil, bekal mereka habis sebelum waktunya. Pantas saja sedari tadi Xiahou Mei diam saja tanpa berkata apapun.

Xiahou Long dan Jia Xu saling berpandang-pandangan. Jia Xu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun. Sayang sekali mereka di sekitar mereka hanya ada pepohonan yang memang tidak menghasilkan buah yang dapat di makan.

"Kota berikutnya, Xiang Yang, masih jauh tetapi kita sudah kehabisan bekal." Gumam Jia Xu. "Parah sekali. Di sekitar sini tidak ada kota pula..."

Jendral muda itu, ketika mendengar perkataan gurunya, jadi bingung setengah mati. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa adiknya itu akan jatuh pingsan dan sakit, lantas mereka tak mungkin bisa melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _gege_..." Ujar Xiahou Mei sambil memaksakan senyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Xiahou Long terlihat sangat khawatir. Dia mendesah panjang. "Sabar, ya, Xiahou Mei..."

Sekali lagi ketiga orang itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih lambat. Xiahou Long sudah panik setengah mati, terutama saat mengetahui bahwa di tempat itu tidak ada satupun kota yang dapat mereka singgahi. Jujur saja, ia sendiri juga sudah lapar sedari pagi belum makan karena bekal mereka habis. Namun kondisi fisiknya pasti masih lebih kuat ketimbang adik perempuannya itu.

Sampai pada suatu titik, Xiahou Mei benar-benar berhenti.

"Celaka... aku benar-benar lelah..." Desahnya setengah merintih.

Xiahou Long dengan cepat turun dari kudanya, kemudian menghampiri adiknya dengan wajh panik. "Xiahou Mei!" Ia benar-benar luar biasa terkejutnya melihat wajah adiknya yang pucat, dahinya yang basah oleh peluh. Si kakak menyentuh dahi adiknya, dan langsung kaget bukan buatan.

"Ada apa, Xiahou Long?" Tanya Jia Xu yang sekarang juga turun dari kudanya.

"Xiahou Mei demam..." Suara Xiahou Long terdengar bergetar oleh rasa takut dan khawatir. Jendral itu menengadah memandang gurunya. "Penasihat Jia Xu! Bagaimana ini?"

Jia Xu tentu saja kaget, tetapi dengan cepat langsung menenangkan diri. "Jangan gugup. Gugup tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Ujar Penasihat Wei itu. Jia Xu mengambil beberapa batu api dan sebatang ranting kering yang sudah tua. Digesekkannya batu itu hingga mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api. Api itu dalam sekejap membakar ujung dari ranting tua tersebut sehingga menimbulkan asap yang membubung tinggi ke atas. Untung saja saat itu angin tidak bertiup sehingga asap itu tidak cepat hilang.

Xiahou Long melihat apa yang dilakukan gurunya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Apakah anda sedang membuat isyarat, Penasihat Jia Xu?" Tanyanya.

"Mau apa lagi kalau bukan?" Tanya Jia Xu balik. "Tidak ada kota bukan berarti tidak ada orang."

Benarlah yang dilakukan penasihat itu! Sebab tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara gesekan daun kering serta derap langkah kaki beberapa orang, juga suara percakapan mereka yang makin lama makin jelas terdengar. Orang-orang itu muncul dari balik pepohonan, dan langsung menemukan ketiga orang Wei itu.

Awalnya Xiahou Long dan Jia Xu lega sekali menemukan orang-orang itu. Tetapi saat mengetahui siapa mereka, keduanya langsung kecewa bukan buatan.

Mereka semuanya, tanpa terkecuali, adalah orang-orang Gaibang.

Bukan, bukan karena mereka merendahkan orang-orang Gaibang atau apa. Tetapi di Wei ini, para jendral dan segala orang istana memiliki reputasi jelek di mata para Gaibang. Hal ini dikarenakan para Gaibang tidak puas dengan pemerintahan di Wei yang bisa dikatakan sewenang-wenang. Inilah yang menyebabkan orang-orang ini tidak memandang dengan hormat para kalangan bangsawan. Sebaliknya, orang-orang istana pun suka merendahkan dan tidak suka dengan Gaibang. Salah satu contoh yang paling nyata adalah ketika Cao Pi mencari adik angkatnya yang ternyata seorang Phoenix itu, para Gaibang ini sama sekali tidak mau membantu. Padahal jika mereka mau membantu, tentu ia dapat ditemukan dengan mudah.

Sekarang, Xiahou Long dan Jia Xu yakin mereka tidak akan mau membantu.

Namun sepertinya mereka salah besar, terutama saat salah seorang Gaibang maju dan bersoja, sepertinya merupakan pemimpin dari kawanan itu.

"Selamat siang, _xiansheng_!" Sapa Gaibang itu ramah. Kedua pembesar Wei itu sama sekali tidak menyangka mendapat sambutan yang begitu hangat dan bersahabat. "Apakah _xiansheng_ berdua yang membuat isyarat dengan asap itu? Apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

Xiahou Long memandang orang-orang itu dengan tatapan terkejut dan mata lebar. Dia kini berpandang-pandangan dengan Jia Xu. Jia Xu yang seorang penasihat tentu saja tidak dengan muda mempercayai orang-orang tersebut. Namun Xiahou Long sudah tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya adik perempuannya itu saja.

"Benar! Kamilah yang membuat isyarat itu!" Jawab Xiahou Long masih dengan panik. Sekarang ia berdiri dengan Xiahou Mei yang sudah pingsan di atas kedua lengannya. "_Xiansheng-xiansheng_ sekalian, aku sungguh berhutang budi pada anda sekalian! Kami sedang dalam perjalanan tetapi kami kehabisan bekal. Tiba-tiba adikku jatuh sakit dan pingsan. Mohon _xiansheng-xiansheng_ sekalian suka membantu!"

"Oh! Tentu-tentu! Di sekitar sini ada desa!"

"Ayo, kami antar ke desa kami!"

Begitulah, pada akhirnya Xiahou Long dan Jia Xu, dengan diantar oleh orang-orang itu, pergi ke sebuah dusun kecil di tengah hutan. Keduanya masih tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut karena dibantu oleh orang-orang Gaibang yang mereka sangka akan membiarkan mereka begitu saja.

"Penasihat Jia Xu..." Panggil Xiahou Long pada penasihat tersebut sementara mereka masih dalam perjalanan. "Apa ini... tidak apa-apa?"

Jia Xu terlihat berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Maksudmu, bagaimana kalau orang-orang ini menyiapkan jebakan dan akan menjebak kita ketika kita lengah?" Tanyanya sambil mengurut dagu dan menimbang-nimbang. "Kurasa tidak. Gaibang-gaibang ini sepertinya bisa dipercaya."

Memang tidak salah. Orang-orang itu bersikap ramah pada mereka dan ikut prihatin dengan keadaan Xiahou Mei. Tak lama, sampailah mereka dalam desa yang khusus benar-benar hanya ditinggali oleh para Gaibang-gaibang itu saja. Begitu melihat kawan-kawannya datang, para Gaibang yang semula berada di tempat itu langsung menyambut mereka. Beberapa langsung ikut panik dan membawa Xiahou Mei ke salah seorang yang memiliki ilmu ketabiban.

"_Gunniang_ ini hanya kelelahan saja." Ujar orang itu sambil memeriksa. "Tidak ada luka dalam. Sebaiknya beristirahat dan makan makanan yang cukup."

Xiahou Long mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _xiansheng_!" Ujarnya sambil bersoja.

Sesudah itu, sementara adiknya sedang tidur dalam sebuah rumah sangat sederhana, nyaris seperti gubuk saja, Xiahou Long dan Jia Xu keluar. Lebih tepatnya, seluruh rumah di tempat itu hanya berbentuk seperti gubuk saja. Bagaimana tidak? Toh yang menghuni adalah gerbombolan Gaibang yang sederhana dan tidak pernah menetap untuk waktu yang lama.

Namun yang masih tetap membingungkan mereka adalah sifat para Gaibang ini. Tempat seperti ini, sebuah dusun yang hanya dihuni para Gaibang, logikanya mereka akan diusir tentunya. Namun tidak hanya mereka yang mengantarnya kemari, namun sekarang orang-orang itu menolongnya! Bahkan ketika mendengar para pembesar Wei itu kehabisan bekal, mereka memberikan makanan, buah-buahan, atau apa saja yang mereka miliki. Tentu saja Xiahou Long dan Jia Xu menampik, tetapi orang-orang itu tetap memaksa.

Jadi, sekarang Xiahou Long hanya bisa mengikatkan semua perbekalan itu di punggung kudanya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"_Xiansheng_!" Tiba-tiba saja bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Rupanya Gaibang tadi yang paling pertama kali berbicara dengannya, yang kelihatannya seperti pemimpin dari kumpulan ini. Xiahou Long berbalik. "Ehm maaf, maksudku, _huixia_! Anda tidak perlu khawatir begitu! Anda silahkan tinggal di tempat ini sampai adik anda sembuh!"

Mendengar ini, Xiahou Long langsung tersenyum lebar dan bersoja dalam-dalam. "_Xiansheng_, aku sungguh berhutang budi! Nyawa adikku selamat berkat anda!" Jendral itu kemudian mengeluarkan sekantung emas dari balik bajunya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Gaibang muda itu, yang sepertinya umurnya tidak begitu jauh berbeda darinya.

Namun Gaibang itu menggeleng keras dan langsung menampiknya. "_Huixia_, anda sedang dalam perjalanan, apalagi hanya bertiga! Anda lebih membutuhkan uang itu daripada kami semua!" Tidak peduli betapapun Xiahou Long berusaha memberikan uang tersebut, si Gaibang tetap saja menolaknya dengan keras.

"Sungguh aku berhutang budi pada anda!" Ujar Xiahou Long sekali lagi sambil bersoja. "Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku yang lancang dan tidak sopan ini belum memperkenalkan diri. Margaku Xiahou, dan namaku Long. Adikku bernama Xiahou Mei dan penasihat itu bernama Jia Xu."

Gaibang itu menatap dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ia langsung bersoja pula. "Berarti _huixia_ adalah anak dari Jendral Xiahou Dun yang sangat mahir berperang itu! Dan ada Penasihat Jia Xu di sini! Sungguh sebuah kehormatan untuk kami!" Katanya penuh kekaguman. "Aku yang rendah ini bermarga Min, dan namaku An. Kami semua para Gaibang tinggal di daerah ini dan membangun sebuah desa untuk tempat singgah, karena kami tahu dari Chang An ke arah selatan, tidak ada satu kotapun sampai Xiang Yang dan Istana Fan."

Xiahou Long mangut-mangut mengerti. Kini ia mengikuti Gaibang itu, Min An namanya berkumpul bersama rekan-rekan yang lain yang sedang menikmati makan siang bersama. Jia Xu ada di antara mereka dan kelihatannya sudah cepat bergaul.

"Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, _huixia_? Ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiranku sejak tadi." Tanya Min An.

Xiahou Long jadi bingung saat mendengar suara Min An yang agak malu-malu, apalagi ketika melihat Gaibang itu menggaruk-garuk kepala seperti bingung sendiri. Tentu saja Jendral Wei itu ikutan bingung. "Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Anda ini sebenarnya..." Gaibang itu kelihatan makin ragu. "... nggg... _Huixia_ tentu tahu maksudku... nggg... _Huixia_ ini sebenarnya _gunniang_ atau _xiansheng_?"

BLAAAAAARRRRRRRR! Pertanyaan ini bagaikan petir yang menyambar tepat pada Xiahou Long! Yah, memang benar Jendral Wei itu memiliki wajah yang membuat orang lain bingung dia adalah laki-laki atau perempuan(10). "Tentu saja aku adalah seorang _xiansheng_!" Balas Xiahou Long. Tak ayal lagi suaranya terdengar agak seperti bentakan sangking kesalnya. "Pakaianku ini apa tidak seperti laki-laki?"

Min An langsung bersoja untuk minta maaf. "Maaf, _huixia_! Sebab aku benar-benar penasaran!" Ujarnya berulang-ulang, membuat Xiahou Long sekarang merasa serba salah. "Sungguh bodoh aku bertanya seperti ini! Aku patut mati!"

Xiahou Long mendesah. "Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa. Tentu hanya kesalah-pahaman saja..."

Akhirnya, kedua orang dengan status berlainan itu berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang lain, kemudian duduk dan menikmati makanan yang tersaji. Sama seperti orang-orang lain yang sedang terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan seru dan penuh nada persahabatan, begitu juga yang dilakukan Xiahou Long dengan Gaibang bernama Min An itu. Dengan cepatnya mereka akrab.

"Kau membangun desa ini sebagai tempat persinggahan Gaibang?" Tanya Xiahou Long dengan kagum. "Sungguh hebat sekali!"

Seolah kekaguman itu belum cukup, jawaban Min An malah membuat Xiahou Long makin terkagum-kagum lagi. "Bukan hanya untuk Gaibang, tetapi untuk semua orang. Rupanya memang berhasil! Banyak sekali jendral-jendral atau orang-orang yang lain yang singgah di tempat ini untuk beristirahat, bukan hanya Gaibang saja!"

Jendral muda itu berdecak kagum. Kalau tidak salah, bahkan Min An sempat berkata banyak jendral yang singgah. Tentunya ini aneh sekali! Berarti, bahkan sebelum ini pun para Gaibang sudah mulai bergaul dengan para bangsawan? Bagaimana bisa? Di dalam benak Xiahou long masih tersimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

Xiahou Long menerima sebuah _baozi_ dengan semangkuk bubur serta dua buah _youtiao_(11) dan segelas _dou jiang_. Memang makanan yang sangat sederhana, tetapi inilah makanan sehari-hari para Gaibang. Xiahou Long menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Sambil menyantap makanan itu, ia masih bercakap-cakap dengan Min An.

"Aku benar-benar sangat berhutang budi!" Kata Xiahou Long sekali lagi. "Min An, aku sungguh bingung! Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku ini kan seorang Jendral Wei?"

"_Huixia_..."

"Mulai sekarang, panggil 'Xiahou Long'."

Min An terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Xiahou Long," Katanya. "Di masa yang penuh kesulitan dan peperangan seperti ini, kita semua harus saling membantu, tidak peduli jendral atau Gaibang. Apalagi..."

Xiahou Long makin penasaran. "Apalagi...?"

Min An menoleh dengan senyum lebar. "Apalagi Phoenix itu tentu lebih suka jika kita saling berdamai, bukan?"

Phoenix! Betapa terkejutnya Xiahou Long mendengarnya! Jangan-jangan, orang ini pun pernah bertemu dengan Phoenix? "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Xiahou Long berusaha menahan keterkejutannya.

Gaibang itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia menerawang ke langit dimana matahari bersinar dengan sangat terang itu. Ia sepertinya sedang mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya Phoenix itu. "Iya, meski hanya sekali saja. Itupun sangat pendek." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Dia orang yang sangat luar biasa. Tepatnya, karena dialah aku berpikir untuk mulai sekarang tidak perlu membeda-bedakan lagi antara Gaibang atau orang istana."

Jendral Wei itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena kaget bercampur kagum. "Bagaimana bisa...?"

Min An memandang Xiahou Long sekilas. "Phoenix itu bercerita padaku bahwa dulunya ia tinggal bersama kalian. Dia berkata, saat di istana Wei, kalian memperlakukannya dengan..."

Sebelum Min An menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Xiahou Long menyela. "... dengan kejam. Itu memang benar." Jawabnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap makanan di depannya itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Gaibang itu melanjutkan sesudah hening beberapa saat, untuk masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Tetapi sungguh aneh. Dia sedikitpun tidak membalas. Mendendam pun tidak." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Benar-benar seorang Phoenix. Tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan untuk menaklukkan orang lain. Sebaliknya, hanya diam dan tunduk saja. Seorang Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian..."

Xiahou Long mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sendiri tahu tentang itu. Beberapa kali ia diam-diam melihat tingkah laku sepupunya yang seorang pangeran itu kepada seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah Phoenix. Namun bagaimana Phoenix itu tidak membalas dan hanya diam saja, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, benar-benar laki-laki Wu itu adalah seorang Phoenix, yang gerakan tangannya tidak mungkin menimbulkan kekerasan sekecil apapun.

"Setelah itu aku berpikir..." Lanjut Min An lagi. "Phoenix itu saja, yang sudah diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi begitu, apalagi ia adalah seorang Phoenix, bisa memaafkan dan tidak membalas! Apalagi kami yang Gaibang ini! Harusnya kami pun dapat mengesampingkan segala permusuhan pribadi pada para pembesar Wei, dan dengan begitu kami juga dapat mewujudkan perdamaian itu, sama seperti tujuannya, bukan?" Katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tangannya mengepal dengan tatapan matanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Sekali lagi Xiahou Long tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain berdecak kagum. Benar kata Penasihat Guo Jia, siapapun yang bertemu dengan Phoenix itu pasti akan berubah. Gaibang di sebelahnya ini adalah salah satu contohnya. Padahal hanya pertemuan sekali yang sangat singkat, tetapi dapat mengubah seseorang...

"Karena itulah, Xiahou Long! Aku punya sebuah cita-cita!" Ujar Min An sambil mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat. "Aku akan mendorong semua Gaibang-gaibang di Wei ini untuk melakukan perubahan! Tidak baik terus-menerus bermusuhan dengan para orang istana! Kami ingin Gaibang dan pembesar bisa saling bergandeng tangan menjaga kedamaian seperti yang terjadi di Wu dan Shu!"

Xiahou Long hanya bisa menghela nafas sangking kagumnya. Ia mengangkat cangkirnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku bersulang untukmu dan cita-citamu, Min An!" Serunya sambil kemudian menandaskan isi cawan itu. "Sebuah cita-cita yang sangat mulia! Aku sebagai seorang jendral merasa kagum sekaligus menyesal karena sampai sekarang tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Baiklah, mulai saat ini, aku pun akan berusaha mendorong pembesar-pembesar Wei yang lain untuk bergandeng tangan dengan Gaibang!"

Kemudian kedua orang muda itu mengisi cawan mereka dan bersulang bersama-sama. "Untuk Wei!"

"Dengan begini," Sahut Min An. "Tentu Phoenix itu akan sangat senang! Aku ingin jika ia kembali ke Wei, tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat yang jauh lebih indah! Dan itu adalah dengan cara menjadikan Kerjaan Wei ini penuh perdamaian!" Serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh rasa optimis dan semangat.

Xiahou Long mengangguk mantap. Rupanya memang benar, Phoenix itu, meski kelihatannya tidak melakukan apapun, namun perlahan-lahan ia menaburkan benih-benih perdamaian ini pada hati orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Dan orang-orang itu kemudian meneruskan benih itu pada orang-orang yang lain. Min An ini hanya salah satu contoh saja.

Kalau begini, mungkin kedamaian itu bukan hal yang mustahil.

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Sudah hampir sore. Akhirnya, kami sampai juga di Chang Sha!

Saat melihat pemandangan di Wu ini, aku tersenyum sendiri. Akhirnya aku tiba di kerajaan ini setelah entah berapa lama menjadi pendatang di negri orang. Di depan kami membentang Sungai Xiang yang lebar dan panjang. Sungai ini mengalirkan air yang berasal dari Danau Dong Ting, yang sebelumnya juga berasal dari Sungai Chang Jiang. Di seberang Sungai Xiang, aku bisa melihat dari kejauhan tembok kota Chang Sha.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai..." Gumamku sambil masih tersenyum.

Zhao Yun menyahut. "Senang?"

"Tentu saja."

Sebuah bendungan raksasa yang luar biasa besarnya menjulang tinggi di antara Danau Dong Ting dan Sungai Xiang. Bendungan ini pasti fungsinya agar air di Sungai Xiang tidak begitu tinggi. Sebab, kalau terlalu tinggi, maka kota Chang Sha yang letaknya di dataran rendah itu pasti akan ikut tenggelam.

Namun... ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini...

Apakah karena hari mulai gelap, maka air dalam sungai ini menjadi hitam, ya? Dan anehnya, permukaan air Sungai Xiang sangat tinggi, setinggi Danau Dong Ting. Tapi, dengan perasaan yang tidak enak dan menyesakkan dada ini, rasanya memang ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di sini...

Aku menoleh ke arah teman-temanku yang lain. "Teman-teman, sebentar, ya." Ujarku sebelum turun dari kudaku. Aku melangkah mendekati Sungai Xiang itu, yang airnya berwarna hitam pekat. Salah satu tanganku kucelupkan dalam air itu.

Memang benar... air ini...!

"Lu Xun!" Seru Jiang Wei yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakangku. Dari belakang, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, dan Huiyue mengikuti. Wajah mereka dipenuhi rasa penasaran. "Ada apa?"

Aku tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Jiang Wei. Mataku sekilas memandang mereka, kembali lagi ke sungai itu, lalu mengarah pada bendungan Sungai Xiang. Hah? Bendungan itu rusak! Bendungan sebesar itu rusak? Yang benar saja! Tapi... sesudah kulihat baik-baik, bendungan itu bukan rusak, tetapi terbuka! Pantas saja air sungai ini begitu tinggi! I-ini... ini berarti...

Pandanganku beralih dengan cepat ke Kota Chang Sha. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, rupanya kota itu sudah tenggelam! Yang terlihat hanya sebagian gerbang kota saja, sementara sebagian sisanya sudah terendam air!

Dan air yang menenggelamkan kota itu... bukan sembarang air...

Tanganku yang basah oleh air tersebut perlahan mengepal. Gigiku perlahan menggertak. "Yaoguai...!" Sahutku dengan nada rendah.

Jiang Wei, dengan mata terbelalak, langsung berseru. "APA?" Kemudian ia pun mendekati sungai itu dan akan mencelupkan pula tangannya kalau aku tidak segera menahannya.

"Jiang Wei! Kau jangan gila!" Seruku sambil menarik tangannya. Jiang Wei menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. "Air sungai ini telah tercampur dengan kekuatan kegelapan! Bercampur dengan racun Yaoguai! Menyentuhnya, kau bisa jatuh sakit bahkan langsung mati!" Ucapku dengan tegas. Mendengar ini, ahli strategi Shu itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjauh dari air tersebut. Yah, memang kalau Jiang Wei tidak akan bisa bertahan dari air ini. Tetapi aku bisa, karena sebelumnya aku sudah pernah meminum obat yang disebut _Dan_ itu.

Yan Lu terlihat berpikir keras. "Ini... seperti kejadian di Kota Dang Qu waktu itu...?"

"Dang Qu?" Tanya Zhao Yun dengan alis berkerut.

"Zhao Yun berada di Gunung Ding Jun untuk waktu yang lama. Tentu tidak tahu." Jawabku, tidak hanya berkata pada Zhao Yun saja tetapi semua yang ada di sini. "Waktu aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Cheng Du, aku melewati Kota Dang Qu yang katanya dikutuk itu. Kutukan itu hampir sama seperti ini, sungai yang dicemari dengan racun Yaoguai..." Nafasku bertambah cepat saat aku menoleh ke arah kota yang sudah tenggelam itu. Keterlaluan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...! Beraninya mereka...! "Tetapi di sini, keadaannya jauh lebih parah."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

Aku menunjuk ke Kota Chang Sha. "Di Dang Qu dulu, hanya sungainya yang tercemar. Kota itu sendiri penuh dengan hawa-hawa Yaoguai yang membuat orang-orang di sana jatuh sakit. Tetapi sini, tidak hanya sungai itu tercemar, tetapi sungai yang tercemar itu bahkan menenggelamkan Kota Chang Sha!"

Baru sesudah itu, mereka semua mengerti. Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu, mereka semua terlihat khawatir. Zhou Ying malah jauh lebih panik lagi, dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Zhou Ying. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah Kota Chang Sha yang merupakan wilayah Kerajaan Wu... dan kami berdua adalah orang Wu!

Tak kusangka... inilah pemandangan pertama yang kulihat saat tiba di Wu!

"J-jadi..." Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya, berbicara dengan suara tertahan. "... o-orang-orang di Chang Sha... sudah..."

Perlahan aku menggeleng. "Itu yang masih belum bisa kita pastikan."

Sebab aku tahu satu hal.

Yangmei pasti sebelumnya sudah berada di tempat ini, kan? Dan kalau memang benar begitu, sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud dari Yaoguai yang mengendalikan Zhao Yun untuk membunuhku waktu itu. Yaoguai itu berkata Yangmei sedang dalam bahaya. Tentu maksudnya adalah bahwa Yangmei berada di Kota Chang Sha yang seperti ini. Dan aku yakin sepenuhnya Yangmei tidak mungkin membiarkan orang-orang di Kota Chang Sha tewas tenggelam oleh air ini! Pasti entah bagaimana caranya, Yangmei sudah melarikan mereka semua!

"Mereka pasti sudah mengungsi.." Ujarku. "Sekarang, kita harus cepat menyebrangi sungai dan mencari orang-orang itu!"

Mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian segera berlari ke arah kuda-kuda kami. Secepat kilat kami menghela tali kekang kuda masing-masing, kemudian memacunya ke arah sebuah jembatan besar yang menghubungkan antara dataran ini dengan dataran di sebelah Sungai Xiang tersebut. Kupandangi langit di atas. Sore sudah berubah menjadi malam. Bulan itu bersinar dengan terangnya.

_Yangmei... __Kalau memang kau kau yang sudah menolong kota ini, maka kau benar-benar sudah bersinar seterang bulan..._

Yangmei itu... benar-benar berubah sekali dia sekarang...

Tak lama, sampailah kami di ujung jembatan itu.

"Kita akan berpencar." Kataku pada mereka semua. "Setengah jam lagi, menemukan sesuatu atau tidak, kita semua harus kembali ke sini. Kalau ada yang menemukan lebih dahulu, langsung beri isyarat di tempat ini. Ingat, jangan sampai masuk ke dataran rendah Kota Chang Sha."

Dengan begitu, kami langsung berpencar, masing-masing mencari di arah yang berbeda. Aku membawa Huiyue bersamaku dan menuju ke sebuah dataran tinggi dimana terdapat sebuah hutan yang rimbun di sana. Dimana orang-orang Chang Sha itu? Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja...

"Lu _gege_," Suara Huiyue yang berada dalam pangkuanku seketika mengangetkanku. Sambil tetap memacu kuda, aku menatap ke arahnya. Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tangannya menggenggam kincir angin yang dulu pernah kuberikan untuknya, kincir angin yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. "Lu _gege_, kita kan sudah tiba di Wu? Lu _gege_ senang, kan? Kenapa tidak tersenyum?"

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas. Anak kecil ini... pasti dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan aku memang tidak menyalahkannya. Satu tanganku memegang tali kekang, sementara yang lainnya kugunakan untuk membelai rambut bocah itu. "Huiyue, mana bisa aku tersenyum sekarang?" Tanyaku balik. "Kota ini tenggelam. Orang-orangnya sudah tidak ada. Ini semua karena perbuatan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu..."

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Huiyue memang tidak mengerti. Dia sekali lagi hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang bulat berwarna hitam itu. "Aku memang tidak mengerti, Lu _gege_..." Bocah itu mengakui. "Tapi, aku yakin asal ada Lu _gege_, semua pasti baik-baik saja! Ya, kan? Apalagi kalau memang kita melawan Yaoguai, Lu _gege_ pasti tidak mungkin kalah!"

Sesaat aku terhenyak. Anak itu tersenyum lebar penuh keyakinan ke arahku. Huiyue... dia benar-benar percaya padaku. Perlahan, aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Ya, kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada memaksa. "Lu _gege_ bisa apa saja! Ya, kan? Ya, kan? Menyelamatkan kota ini pasti juga tidak sulit untuk Lu _gege_!"

"Iya..." Aku mengangguk pelan, sesuai harapannya. Mendengar itu, senyum Huiyue yang sudah lebar makin melebar saja, sampai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Rambut lebat bocah itu kuusap lagi, membuatnya makin menempel padaku. Anak ini... benar-benar dia tidak khawatir apapun... yah, asalkan ada aku, dia tidak mungkin khawatir...

Sampai berapa lama, akhirnya kami berdua sudah menyusuri seluk beluk hutan ini. Sayangnya, kami tidak menemukan apapun...

Tiba-tiba saja, Huo Li, kuda brengsek ini berhenti!

"Hei, Huo Li!" Aku memanggil sambil menepuk kepalanya. Kepalanya yang keras seperti batu itu! Dasar kuda satu ini! "Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba? Ayo, teruskan berjalan!"

Bukannya kuda satu itu yang menjawab, malah Huiyue yang bicara! "Lho? Lu _gege_ bicara dengan siapa?"

Celaka! Bisa-bisa anak ini mengira aku sudah gila karena berbicara dengan seekor kuda. "Nggg... aku sedang berbicara pada Huo Li..."

"Wah!" Huiyue membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. "Lu _gege_ bisa bicara dengan hewan? Luar biasa!" Jauh dari perkiraanku, bocah itu langsung turun dari punggung Huo Li, mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tabung bambunya, sebelum menulis. "Aku tidak menyangka, rupanya Lu _gege_ bisa bicara dengan hewan! Benar-benar hebat! Pasti kuda Lu _gege_ yang bernama Huo Li ini senang sekali punya tuan sepertinya!"

Astaga... Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendesah panjang. Huiyue ini... bisa-bisanya. Tapi yah, baguslah jika ia tidak menganggapku gila. Nah, sekarang, kembali pada kuda brengsek ini. Aku juga segera turun dari punggungnya, kemudian maju di depannya. "Huo Li!" Seruku setengah mati menahan kedongkolan. "Ayo jalan! Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Tuan, aku mau tidur. Hari sudah malam." Jawab kuda laknat itu dengan cuek.

Ya Tian! Kuda ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Dari seluruh waktu yang ada di hidupnya, kenapa ia harus mengantuk sekarang? Yang benar saja! "Kau jangan gila, Huo Li!" Bentakku sambil menggeram kesal dengan tingkah binatang yang sama sekali tidak tahu adat ini! "Kalau tidak salah, kemarin sore sesudah kita sampai di Han Shou, kau langsung tidur, kan?"

"Tapi hari ini kau membangunkanku sangat pagi, tuan." Balas Huo Li sambil menyengir. Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali gayanya yang seperti itu!

Sangking kesalnya, aku menghentakkan satu kakiku di tanah. "Itupun sesudah aku susah payah berjuang hidup dan mati membangunkanmu! Sekarang, baru berjalan segini, kau sudah mau tidur? Kau tidak pantas jadi kuda! Kau ini pantasnya jadi babi!"

Seolah sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku, Huo Li langsung menutup mata dan bersiap untuk masuk ke alam mimpi kuda.

"HUO LIIIIII!" AAAAHHHHH! Huo Li ini benar-benar kurang ajar sekali! Segera kuguncang-guncangkan kepalanya. Namun Huo Li selalu seperti biasa! Walau bumi bergoncang dan langit terbalik, kuda satu ini pasti akan tetap tidur dengan tenang! "Huo Li! Pasti di kehidupan sebelumnya, sebelumnya, sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya, kau ini adalah babi yang kerjanya hanya makan dan tidur! Suatu saat, karena Langit tidak tahan melihatmu enak-enakkan tidur beribu-ribu, akhirnya kau dijadikan kuda sekarang agar bekerja lebih keras!" Tuh, kan? Gara-gara makhluk biadab ini, omonganku menjadi ngawur! Untung saja hanya Huiyue yang ada di sini! Kalau ada yang lain...

"...Lalu, Lu _gege_ marah-marah sampai bercerita bahwa Huo Li itu sebenarnya babi di kehidupan sebelumnya, sebelumnya, sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya. Karena langit tidak tahan, maka..."

ASTAGA! Aku lupa bahwa Huiyue ini sukanya menulis riwayat perjalanan kami! Jangan sampai tingkahku yang sangat memalukan ini dicatatnya, kemudian dibaca oleh orang-orang di masa depan!

"Huiyue...!" Aku langsung berseru dengan panik. "Jangan mencatat kejadian itu! Tadi itu sama sekali tidak ada kepentingannya untuk diceritakan!"

Huiyue, masih memegang alat tulis dari arang itu, hanya menandangku sambil memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa tidak penting?" Tanyanya polos. Aku cuma bisa memukul jidat saja. "Cerita mengenai kehidupan Huo Li yang sebelumnya sangat menarik! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Huo Li dulunya seekor babi! Aku juga penasaran, bagaimana kalau seandainya Huo Li ini manusia! Aku harap, di kehidupan selanjutnya, Huo Li adalah manusia!"

AHHHHH! Rasanya aku bisa stress karena Huo Li satu ini! Dia bukan hanya mengerjaiku habis-habisan, tetapi membuat Huiyue yang autis makin autis saja! Apalagi sampai-sampai anak kecil ini mengharapkan Huo Li jadi manusia! Kalau Huo Li jadi manusia, maka dia pasti akan menghancurkan hidupku(12)! "Jangan sampai Huo Li jadi manusia!" Seruku penuh rasa frustrasi, sampai-sampai lagi-lagi Huiyue jadi bingung sendiri.

Kali ini, kuamit dan Huiyue. "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu memikirkan kuda gila itu lagi. Kalau kau terus memikirkannya, kau akan menjadi makhluk kurang ajar sepertinya."

"Ohhh..." Bocah itu mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu, ya... Jadi, kita tidak boleh nakal seperti Huo Li, ya?"

"Sebenarnya kalau kau nakal sedikit, itu sama sekali tidak masalah! Tetapi jangan sampai kau jadi kurang ajar sepertinya!" Balasku dengan emosi meluap-luap, sangking dongkolnya aku pada makhluk biadab satu itu! Kuda itu benar-benar tidak ada harganya, bahkan untuk dipotong dan dimakan saja sama sekali tidak bisa!

"Wah, kalau begitu, kuharap aku tidak seperti Huo Li. Dan yang paling penting, kuharap aku juga tidak punya kuda seperti Huo Li." Gumam Huiyue lagi pada dirinya sendiri. "Soalnya aku kan tidak sesabar Lu _gege_..."

Belum kalimat Huiyue selesai, aku sudah mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangku. Tentu saja suara kuda biadab dan tidak tahu diri bernama Huo Li itu!

"HEI! JANGAN RIBUT! MENGGANGGU TIDURKU SAJA!"

KURANG AJAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! Ingin rasanya kuambil batu besar, lalu kulempar ke kepalanya. Lihat, mana kira-kira yang lebih keras, batu atau kepalanya! Tapi sayangnya tidak ada batu di sekitar sini. Yang ada hanyalah sebilah pedangku. Raasnya kalau melemparkan pedang kan kejam sekali, ya...

Pada akhirnya, selalu begini! Selalu aku yang mengalah! Padahal aku ini kan majikan sementara dia itu kuda tungganganku! Kutarik tangan Huiyue untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. "Ayo, Huiyue! Kita pergi saja dari sini! Berada di sini lama-lama, kau bisa ketularan kebejatan Huo Li!"

Dengan begitu, aku meninggalkan kuda laknat yang sekarang tidur seperti bos itu. Benar-benar kuda satu ini suatu saat harus diberi pelajaran suatu saat! Huh! Nanti kalau sudah tiba di Jian Ye, kuda itu akan kupotong-potong, kurebus dalam kuali besar, dan kubuang ke laut supaya jadi makanan ikan paus! Dengan begitu, makhluk itu tidak perlu menambah kesia-siaan dan kebodohan di China ini!

"Wah, Lu _gege_ kenapa kelihatan mendongkol begitu?" Tanya Huiyue.

Yah, tidak mungkin ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak dongkol setengah mati jika punya kuda seperti Huo Li! "Pokoknya, Huiyue, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau menjadi makhluk kurang ajar seperti kuda itu! Jelas, ya?"

Huiyue yang kelihatan kaget cuma mengangguk saja. Tangannya yang satu kugandeng, sementara tangannya yang lain masih membawa-bawa kincir angin itu. Di punggungnya juga masih terselempang tabung bambu kepunyaannya. Nah, kalau benda itu kutitipkan pada si Huo Li, pasti Huo Li tidak mau!

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar sebuah suara berisik dari arah semak-semak.

"Huiyue? Kau dengar itu?" Tanyaku pada bocah itu. Huiyue mengikuti tanganku yang teracung ke arah sebuah semak-semak, kemudian mengamatinya.

"Iya. Kurasa, ada sesuatu di sana..." Bocah itu mengangguk. "Jangan-jangan harta karun!"

Astaga... aneh-aneh saja si Huiyue ini. Aku berusaha menahan tawa sementara anak itu sudah melepaskan tanganku, kemudian berlari-lari dengan semangat ke semak-semak itu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Menemukan sesuatu, Huiyue?" Tanyaku.

Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar suaranya. "Iya!" Kemudian ia mengangkat sesuatu, seperti menunjukkan benda yang ditemukannya padaku. Sepertinya sebuah boneka kain. "Lihat, Lu _gege_!"

Namun, sebelum aku melihat, tiba-tiba saja Huiyue jatuh! Kemudian masuk ke dalam semak-semak itu! Ya Tian! Apa itu? Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Kembalikan Biqi!"

"A-apa? Hei! Siapa kau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kembalikan Biqi! Pokoknya kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau! Ini aku yang menemukannya!"

Suara Huiyue bercampur dengan suara seorang anak perempuan...

Saat aku mendekati semak itu, kemudian mencoba menyingkirkan semak-semak itu, barulah aku menemukan Huiyue beserta seorang anak perempuan yang lain! Mereka sedang berguling-gulingan di tanah sambil memperebutkan boneka kain itu!

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan!" Gadis kecil berambut merah itu masih sekuat tenaga berusaha merebut bonekanya dari tangan Huiyue. Kelihatan sekali dia hampir menangis sekarang.

Huiyue pun tidak mau kalah. "Tidak akan! Tidak akan! Boneka ini aku yang menemukan!"

"Tapi Biqi milikku!"

Cepat-cepat kulerai kedua anak yang sedang bertengkar itu, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil boneka tersebut dari tangan Huiyue dan memberikan pada pemiliknya. "Huiyue! Kau ini! Jangan sembarangan mengambil orang lain!" Aku mengomeli bocah itu, sementara Huiyue cuma bisa menunduk dengan wajah cemberut. Si gadis kecil kelihatan senang sekali, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Huiyue. Astaga... anak-anak ini memang lucu sekali...

"Makanya! Jangan mencuri! Biqi ini milikku!" Tukas si gadis. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa boneka itu sampai diperebutkan dengan begitu heboh. Padahal, kelihatan sekali boneka kain itu sudah nyaris rusak dan sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk bermain.

Kupandangi gadis mungil itu. Kelihatannya, umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dari Huiyue, mungkin hanya lebih muda beberapa tahun saja. Anak itu manis sekali, dengan kulit putih bersih dan rambut merah yang sangat-sangat langka. Apalagi ditambah dengan matanya yang berwarna biru. Benar-benar tidak seperti orang China. Yang membuatnya makin kelihatan manis adalah saat ia memeluk boneka itu erat-erat sambil tersenyum. "Bonekamu itu namanya Biqi, _meimei_?" Tanyaku sambil memberikan seulas senyum.

Si gadis tersenyum. "Betul! Namanya Biqi! Lihat, Biqi cantik sekali, kan?" Katanya sambil memamerkan benda itu padaku.

Aduh... aku jadi bingung harus berkata apa. Kalau aku ingin jujur sih, aku akan bilang tidak. Boneka tidak berbentuk itu apa cantiknya? Tapi... mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang dilihat gadis ini yang membuat bonekanya cantik. "I-iya... Benar juga, ya... Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu, _meimei_?"

"Namaku Roude!" Jawab gadis itu riang. Kelihatannya senang sekali saat aku mengatakan bonekanya cantik. "Nama _jiejie_ sendiri siapa?"

A-APA? _Jiejie_? Ya Tian! Gadis ini kenapa memanggilku '_jiejie_'? TIDAAAAAK! Jangan-jangan Zhao Yun benar saat mengatakan penampilanku seperti perempuan! Tapi... ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bahkan sekarang seorang gadis kecil pun memanggilku '_jiejie_'! Yang benar saja!

"Hei, kau!" Huiyue tiba-tiba saja berseru lantang, seolah seperti maju membelaku. Gayanya benar-benar sok sekali. Hahaha... dasar anak kecil. "Lu _gege_ bukan perempuan! Kau jangan memanggilnya '_jiejie'_!"

Gadis kecil bernama Roude itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sebelum mendekat ke arahku sambil mengamati wajahku. Astaga... dipandangi seperti itu, aku jadi serba salah sendiri jadinya! "Uwah... mata emas! Dan rambut pendek berwarna coklat tanah!" Lalu, gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Dia menepelkan boneka bernama Biqi itu di telinganya, seolah sedang menedengarkan boneka itu berbisik padanya.

"Roude...?"

"Jangan-jangan..." Roude pun menurunkan Biqi dari telinganya. "... Phoenix!"

Aku kaget bukan buatan sementara Roude kelihatan senang sekali sampai melompat-lompat dengan kegirangan. Biqi dilemparkannya ke atas sambil ia berjingkat-jingkat. "Hore! Biqi! Kita menemukan Phoenix! Ternyata, Sun _jiejie_ memang benar! Phoenix memang ada di sini! Kau senang, kan? Aku juga!"

Anak ini... lucu juga... Dia seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan bonekanya...

Tapi... tunggu sebentar. Tadi dia bilang Sun _jiejie_? Maksudnya Yangmei? Berarti, memang benar Yangmei ada di sini sebelumnya!

"Roude?" Aku membelai lembut rambut merah gadis itu. "Tadi... kau bilang 'Sun _jiejie_'?"

Roude mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Sun _jiejie_ kira-kira ada di tempat ini dua hari lalu! Dia bilang, Phoenix itu akan datang. Ternyata, memang perkataannya benar!" Seru gadis kecil itu riang gembira. "Tapi, yang aku tidak habis pikir, Sun _jiejie_ bilang Phoenix itu tampaaaaaaaaaan... sekali. Padahal yang tepat sebenarnya Phoenix itu cantiiiiiiiiiiiik... sekali!"

APA? Cantik? Sungguh, aku sampai mati kata dibuatnya! Mau membentak juga salah, mau tertawa juga salah, menangis apalagi!

"Wah, aneh juga... Sun _jiejie_ itu perempuan, tetapi tampan seperti laki-laki..." Gumam gadis kecil itu. HEH? Yangmei dikatainya tampan seperti laki-laki? Yang benar saja! "Sementara _gege_ ini kan laki-laki, tapi cantik seperti perempuan. Apa tidak salah?"

Benar-benar aku tidak bisa berkata apapun sangking tertohoknya oleh perkataan itu. Huiyue, sebaliknya, langsung tertarik dan menyahut dengan penuh semangat. "Apa? Kau juga pernah bertemu Sun _jiejie_? Yang berambut perak itu? Yang seperti laki-laki itu?"

Roude mengangguk. "Iya! Sun _jiejie_ yang juga _gongzhu_ Wu! Dan sekaligus pacar dari _gege_ ini!" Seru gadis itu sambil menudingku.

"Apa? Jadi Sun _jiejie_ itu ternyata pacar Lu _gege_?" Sekarang kedua anak kecil itu memandangku dengan mata lebar mereka. Gawat... wajahku rasanya memerah sekarang! "Aku baru tahu! Wah, ini harus dicatat! Ternyata Sun _jiejie_ itu pacarnya Lu _gege_! Pantas saja rasanya saat bersama-sama dengan mereka mirip sekali!"

Si bocah Shu mengambil buku dari tabung bambunya dan mulai menulis, sementara si gadis kecil Wu memandangnya dengan mata kagum. "Kau menulis apa?"

"Menulis perjalanan kami!" Jawab Huiyue. "Ternyata Lu _gege_ itu pacarnya Sun _jiejie_! Padahal, kemarin aku sempat mengira Lu _gege_ ini sebenarnya perempuan dan pacaran dengan Zhao _gege_ atau Jiang _gege_! Tetapi ternyata Lu _gege_ sungguh-sungguh seorang laki-laki dan punya pacar! Dan ternyata pacarnya itu Sun _jiejie_!" Gumamnya sambil terus menulis.

Ya Tian! Benar-benar kejadian kemarin membuat Huiyue sampai berpikiran begitu! Dasar sial Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun itu... gara-gara mereka iseng, sih!

"Oh iya! Namamu Roude, kan? Perkenalkan! Namaku Huiyue! Dan _gege_ ini kupanggil Lu _gege_! Nama lengkapnya Lu Xun!" Huiyue memperkenalkan diri. Betapa cepatnya kedua anak ini berteman! Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertengkar! "Oh iya! Kau punya boneka! Kalau aku, aku punya kincir angin ini! Ini pemberian Lu _gege_, lho! Keren sekali, kan?"

"Wah iya! Bagus sekali! Aku mau lihat!" Seru Roude balik. Mulailah kedua anak itu bermain sambil berceloteh bersama. Melihat mereka seperti ini, aku jadi senang sekali sampai tak sadar tersenyum. Yah... Biarlah mereka bermain sebentar dulu. Lagipula, Huiyue sudah terlalu lama bersama dengan kami tanpa kawan sebayanya. Sekarang, kalau ia bertemu dengan Roude, kurasa akan bagus sekali.

Hmmm... kenapa malam-malam begini ada gadis seperti Roude yang berkeliaran, ya? Jangan-jangan, Roude ini juga salah satu penduduk Chang Sha yang sudah mengungsi dari kota! Kalau begitu, berarti orang-orang Chang Sha tidak jauh dari sini!

"Roude!" Panggilku sesudah melihat mereka puas bermain. "Kau dari Chang Sha, kan? Dimana orang-orang yang lain?"

"Di sana! Ayo, aku akan mengantarkan _gege_!" Jawabnya masih dengan riang. Tangannya yang satu menggandeng tanganku, sementara yang lain memegang Biqi. Tanganku yang lain digandeng Huiyue. Bersama anak-anak kecil seperti ini, menyenangkan sekali, ya? Apalagi, yang membuatku heran sampai sekarang, bagaimana Roude bisa tersenyum dan kelihatan santai seolah tidak ada apa-apa begini? Kota tempat tinggalnya kan baru saja tenggelam?

Ah, kutanyakan saja. "Roude," Panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh. "Kota Chang Sha kan banjir seperti itu. Roude tidak sedih?"

Roude berpikir sejenak. "Sama sekali tidak!" Jawabnya. Senyum riang itu muncul lagi. "Karena, aku percaya pada omongan Sun _jiejie_ bahwa seseorang akan datang untuk menolong kami! Ternyata, dia memang sama sekali tidak bohong! Sekarang, _gege_ sudah datang! Aku yakin _gege_ akan menolong kami dan sebentar lagi aku bisa pulang ke Chang Sha!"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar jawabannya. Roude ini juga seperti Huiyue, ya? Begitu percayanya padaku... Yah, aku juga tidak bermaksud mengecewakan mereka, kok.

Selama perjalanan, Roude menceritakan tentang Yangmei yang menolong mereka lari dari Chang Sha saat bendungan Sungai Xiang itu terbuka. Aku benar-benar kagum pada Yangmei, rupanya dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan! Benar-benar... dia seperti bulan yang menerangi malam...

Tak lama, kami sampai juga di tempat orang-orang Chang Sha itu berkumpul. Banyak sekali, jumlahnya ratusan. Beberapa api unggun dinyalakan di antara mereka. Ada yang sedang bercakap-cakap, ada yang sedang makan, ada yang sedang tidur.

"Walikota! Walikota! Phoenix sudah datang!" Seru Roude sambil berlari-lari ke arah seseorang. Dia menarik baju walikota itu sambil menunjuk ke arahku. "Lihat itu, Pak Walikota! Itu Phoenix! Phoenix!" Serunya berulang-ulang sambil melompat-lompat tidak sabaran. Bukan hanya walikota itu saja yang kaget dan memandangku dengan penuh kegembiraan, tetapi juga yang lain! Hanya saja, ada yang gembira, ada juga yang kelihatan takut sampai wajahnya biru bahkan nyaris pingsan.

"P-phoenix...?" Walikota itu langsung berlari menghampiriku dan memegang tanganku. Aku sampai benar-benar kaget dibuatnya! Senyumnya lebar sekali! "Anda pasti yang diceritakan oleh _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei! Anda adalah ahli strategi Wu bernama Lu Xun itu, bukan?"

Aku baru saja akan mengangguk ketika tiba-tiba beberapa orang mundur dan kelihatan takut bukan buatan. "Tapi... tapi bukankah ahli strategi bernama Lu Xun itu sudah mati dalam peperangan di He Fei?"

"Jangan-jangan kita melihat hantunya sekarang!" Seru seorang yang lain.

"Tapi... tapi...! Dia kelihatannya nyata sekali!"

Wah... wah... wah... rupanya kabar bohong tentang kematianku di He Fei itu sudah menyebar begini luas, ya? Semuanya sampai mengira aku sudah benar-benar mati. "_Xiansheng-xiansheng_ dan _guniang-guniang_ sekalian!" Seruku lantang agar semua orang itu mendengar. "Aku memang adalah ahli strategi Wu bernama Lu Xun itu! Mengenai pertempuran di He Fei, saat itu aku tidak tewas di sana! Harap anda semua jangan kaget dan takut!"

Sesudah aku berkata begitu, beberapa orang langsung mendekatiku, kemudian entah menyentuh tangan atau pakaianku. "Benar-benar bisa disentuh!" Seru seseorang. "Ini bukan hantu!"

Sudah kubilang... aku memang bukan hantu.

Mendapati bahwa aku masih hidup, dan sekarang ada di antara mereka, orang-orang itu langsung bersorak penuh kegirangan sambil menyambutku dengan meriah meski dengan keadaan yang seadanya begitu. Wah, benar-benar sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, aku bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang sebangsaku! Dengan orang-orang Wu yang berlogat sama denganku, yang sekarang tengah memasak dan menyantap makanan khas Wu, benar-benar terasa seperti pulang ke rumah!

Namun, aku masih teringat teman-temanku yang sampai sekarang pasti masih mencari-cari. Maka, aku langsung meminta izin pada mereka untuk meninggalkan mereka sejenak. Huiyue kutinggal di sini dan sekarang sedang bermain dengan Roude. Sementara aku kembali ke tepi jembatan Sungai Xiang itu. Rupanya, keempat temanku sudah berada di situ karena waktu setengah jam sudah berlalu. Mereka terlihat kecewa, tetapi begitu kuberi tahu bahwa aku sudah menemukan dimana orang-orang Chang Sha berada, senyum mereka langsung merekah. Kami pun kembali ke dalam hutan tempat orang-orang itu berkumpul.

Sekali lagi, kami disambut dengan meriah! Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang tertarik dan heboh saat melihat orang-orang Shu seperti Yan Lu, Jiang Wei, dan Zhao Yun yang sekarang ada di antara mereka. Meskipun baru saja tertimpa musibah, mereka semua menyambut kami dengan bersukaria sekali! Aku sampai kagum pada orang-orang ini! Mereka mengajak kami semua menyantap makan malam, bahkan memberikan buah yangmei kepada kami!

"Wah!" Jiang Wei terlihat kaget saat melihat buah berwarna merah tua berbentuk lingkaran itu. "Jadi, nama Yangmei rupanya berasal dari buah ini!"

"Benar!" Jawabku sambil mengingit buah tersebut. "Coba saja! Enak, lho!"

Ketiga orang Shu itu langsung menyantapnya. Zhao Yun-lah yang paling awal memberi komentar. "Rasanya... kecut!"

Aku tertawa. "Tentu saja! Buah yangmei ini agak kecut memang! Tidak seperti buah _Dao_ di Shu yang benar-benar manis!" Kemudian, aku tersenyum selebar-lebarnya pada tiga kawanku yang berasal dari Shu itu. "Selamat datang di Wu!"

Mereka semua tertawa gembira. Aku juga.

Akhirnya, sesudah makan malam yang menyenangkan dan meriah itu, barulah kami masuk ke dalam pokok masalah. Sekarang, aku, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying duduk melingkar, dengan walikota tersebut. Beberapa orang juga ikut mengerumuni kami. Sebelumnya, aku sudah meminjam sebatang arang dan Huiyue dan selembar kertas untuk walikota itu menggambarkan peta Kota Chang Sha. Benar-benar alat yang dibawa Huiyue ini praktis sekali.

Kami berlima mendengarkan penjelasan walikota itu baik-baik.

"_Xiansheng_ dan _guniang_ sekalian akan pergi ke bendungan itu?" Tanya si walikota kaget.

Aku mengangguk. "Benar. Kulihat, air Sungai Xiang menenggelamkan Kota Chang Sha bukan karena bendungan itu hancur atau tidak kuat, tetapi bendungan itu hanya terbuka saja. Apa ada cara untuk menutup bendungan itu lagi?"

Walikota mangut-mangut mengerti. "Sebenarnya, ada sebuah tuas di bendungan tersebut untuk menutupnya. Namun kurasa akan sangat berbahaya."

"Kami sama sekali tidak takut pada bahaya seperti apapun!" Seru Zhao Yun penuh semangat dan keyakinan, seketika membuat walikota itu terkejut sekaligus kagum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kujelaskan dimana letak tuas tersebut!" Mulailah walikota itu menggambar di atas kertas yang kuberikan. Mula-mula ia menggambar gerbang Kota Chang Shang yang berbentuk persegi di sebelah kanan kertas, yang menunjukkan di timur. Kemudian sebuah garis meliuk-liuk yang menunjukkan Sungai Xiang berada di sebelah kirinya, menunjukkan di sebelah barat. Tepat di depan persegi itu, di atas garis meliuk-liuk, walikota menggambarkan sebuah garis tebal yang merupakan bendungan.

"Di tuas itu berada di sisi utara dan selatan bendungan. Untuk menutupnya, kedua tuas harus ditarik bersamaan." Jelas walikota. "Namun, untuk mencapai utara dan selatan, _xiansheng_ dan _guniang_ harus menempuh jalan yang berbeda."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Yan Lu.

"Ini untuk masalah keamanan." Jawab walikota. "Kedua-duanya memiliki jalur bawah tanah. Pintu masuk ke tuas di bagian utara adalah tembok gerbang utara Kota Chang Sha, begitu pula tuas bagian selatan pintu masuknya ada di tembok gerbang selatan. Pintu itu ada di atas lantai tembok tersebut."

Wah! Luar biasa! Jadi sebenarnya di dalam tembok gerbang kota yang tebal itu ada jalan tersembunyi untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah? Dan ruang bawah tanah itu menyambung sampai ke bendungan tersebut? Benar-benar hebat sekali!

"Jalan bawah tanah itu akan menuntun anda sekalian sampai ke bendungan. Jika sudah sampai, maka di masing-masing jalan terdapat sebuah kerekan untuk mengangkat anda ke atas bendungan. Di puncak bendungan itulah terdapat kedua tuas tersebut." Jelas walikota itu sambil terus menggambar di atas kertas. Walikota juga menjelaskan bahwa pintu-pintu di dalam jalan bawah tanah itu terkunci, jadi ia meminjamkan kunci-kunci tersebut pada kami.

Sesudah penjelasan yang panjang itu, kami langsung bergegas untuk berangkat dan menyelamatkan Kota Chang Sha.

"Selamat berjuang! Semoga berhasil!" Seru warga Kota Chang Sha bersahut-sahutan. Kami melambaikan tangan seraya meninggalkan mereka. Sesudah menunggangi kuda kami masing-masing, barulah kami berangkat ke tempat bermasalah itu.

Tapi...

Sebenarnya, apa bagus jika aku ikut dengan mereka...?

Kulihat keempat orang itu sedang membicarakan bagaimana cara mereka nanti untuk melewati jalan bawah tanah tersebut, kemudian seandainya mereka menemukan Yaoguai di sana. Kelihatannya, mereka semua sudah mengatur strategi dan mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Sampai akhirnya, tibalah kami di gerbang kota bagian timur. Di sana terdapat sebuah tangga tali tempat kami bisa memanjat ke puncak tembok gerbang. Mereka terlihat kaget saat aku tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahku.

"Lu Xun?"

Aku tidak melanjutkan berjalan lagi. "Pergilah kalian semua."

Tentu saja, semuanya membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. Tidak ada yang tidak. Zhao Yun bahkan sampai menggenggam bahuku dan berteriak penuh keterkejutan. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya setengah membentak. "Kalau kau tidak ada, pasti kami semua akan mati di dalam!"

"Benar yang dikatakan Zhao Yun itu!" Seru Jiang Wei. Wah, baru kali ini kulihat mereka berdua sependapat. "Lu Xun, kenapa hanya kami saja yang masuk? Kenapa kau tidak? Padahal, kau kan satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu?"

"Lu Xun, kalau kau tidak ada, bagaimana kami bisa menang?" Imbuh Yan Lu.

Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak mau masuk?"

Aku melepaskan tangan Zhao Yun dariku. "Aku bukannya ingin meninggalkan kalian." Jawabku dengan tegas dan senyum yakin. "Hanya saja, aku ingin kalian semua masuk ke dalam dan bekerja sama melawan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu!"

"Tapi... kenapa...?" Zhou Ying menyahut pelan.

"Sama seperti Yangmei..." Tukasku sekali lagi. Mataku menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tajam dan rasa percaya. "Aku tidak bersama-sama dengan Yangmei karena aku ingin dia mandiri. Sama juga dengan kalian, aku juga ingin melihat kalian berjuang dengan lebih mandiri! Kalau kalian terus-menerus mengandalkanku, selama-lamanya kalian akan terus bersembunyi di belakang, kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

Keempatnya mulai saling memandang.

"Sekarang, begini saja..." Imbuhku lagi. "Bayangkan seandainya jendral sedang mengajari bawahannya menunggangi kuda. Jendral tersebut mungkin awalnya memegangi tali kekang kuda tersebut sementara bawahannya mengendalikan kuda. Namun suatu saat kan harus ada waktunya jendral itu melepaskan tali kekang tersebut dan membiarkan bawahannya memegangnya sendiri! Jika tidak, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa menunggangi kuda!" Aku berseru dengan lantang. "Begitu juga dengan Yangmei, dengan kalian juga! Anggap saja sekarang aku sedang melepas tali kekang dan menyerahkannya pada kalian!"

Awalnya, wajah-wajah itu menunjukkan keraguan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Namun akhirnya, dimulai dari Yan Lu, Putri Shu itu akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyum yakin. "Baiklah, Lu Xun." Sahutnya. Tombak itu digenggamnya erat-erat. "Aku siap melakukan ini!"

"Jika Yan Lu berkata begitu, aku juga siap!" Seru Jiang Wei juga.

"Meskipun aku tidak begitu pandai bertarung, aku juga akan melakukannya!" Zhou Ying menyahut.

Sekarang, semua mata berhenti pada Zhao Yun. "Kenapa memandangku begitu?" Tanya Zhao Yun pura-pura bodoh. "Aku sudah pasti berani melakukannya! Tapi sebelumnya..."

Kata-kata jendral itu belum selesai, tetapi ia sudah menarikku lebih dahulu! Sampai jauh sekali dari mereka! Waaaaahhhh! Ada apa Zhao Yun ini sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyeretku begini? Aku kan jadi kaget! "Hei, Zhao Yun!" Seruku. Celaka! Jangan-jangan sama seperti di Sungai Yuan waktu itu, kini ia juga akan menceburkan aku ke Sungai Xiang! "Apa maksudmu! Lepaskan aku! Apa kau tidak berani masuk dan lantas sekarang menarikku begini?"

"Enak saja mengatai aku tidak berani!" Seru Zhao Yun. Baru sekarang dia berhenti, memaksaku menatap wajahnya, sambil meremas bahuku erat-erat. "AKU AKAN MASUK! ASAL KAU BERJANJI PADAKU SATU HAL!"

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku, perasaan takut, panik, gugup, curiga, penasaran, semua bercampur aduk di benakku.

"KAU HARUS JANJI AKAN..."

Sesudah itu, yang aku tahu aku menjadi tuli mendadak. Hei, apa hanya aku atau Zhao Yun berkata _'KAU HARUS JANJI AKAN...memberitahu segala sesuatu tentang Zhou Ying'_? Bukan salahku jika aku tidak mendengarnya! Zhao Yun berseru dengan suara keras sekali sampai seolah menjatuhkan semua bintang-bintang yang menggantung di langit, tetapi bagian '_memberitahu segala sesuatu tentang Zhou Ying_' diucapkannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan sekali seperti berbisik, sampai tidak terdengar apa-apa.

"Berjanji akan apa?"

Zhao Yun terlihat kaget bukan buatan seolah jiwanya tercerai-berai sampai ke langit saat melihat Jiang Wei yang mendadak ada di antara kami berdua. Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini, tidak ada yang tahu.

"JIANG WEI!" Seru Zhao Yun sewot bukan buatan. "Kembali sana!"

"Hei, aku hanya ingin tahu kau memaksa Lu Xun melakukan apa!" Balas Jiang Wei sengit.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Jiang Wei mendengarkan. Ya kan, Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Zhao Yun sekarang terlihat serba salah sekali, membuatku dan Jiang Wei sampai berusaha menahan tawa kami.

"Baiklah..." Sahut Zhao Yun lagi. "Tadi aku meminta Lu Xun agar berjanji bahwa jika aku berani masuk, dia akan..."

Sekali lagi, aku jadi tuli mendadak. Jiang Wei rupanya juga tuli mendadak. Sebenarnya bukan kami yang jadi tuli! Tetapi Zhao Yun yang tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sementara mulutnya hanya komat-kamit saja! "Kau bilang apa, Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku dan Jiang Wei nyaris bersamaan sambil meletakkan tangan di belakang telinga kami.

Sambil menahan nafas karena kesal, dan juga memukul jidat sendiri, Zhao Yun mengulangi lagi.

"... memberitahu segala sesuatu tentang Zhou Ying."

Begitu mendengarnya, tawaku dan Jiang Wei langsung membahana mengisi langit malam yang sepi. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aduh... aduh... aku tertawa sampai perutku sakit sekali! HAHAHAHA! Zhao Yun... Zhao Yun... baru kali ini dia berkata begitu! Astaga... aku dan Jiang Wei tertawa sampai berguling-gulingan di tanah!

"KURANG AJAR!" Seru Zhao Yun marah sambil bersiap-siap menginjak-injak kami berdua. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak mendengarnya lagi! Ini... ini terlalu lucu! "Demi harga diriku, aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua di tempat ini sekarang juga!"

Jiang Wei, masih tetap tertawa, berusaha menjawab Zhao Yun mati-matian. "Zhao Yun, sesungguhnya... hahaha... Kalau kau berani menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang seorang gadis pada kakak angkatnya, kau harga dirimu sudah terbang ke langit seperti akal sehatmu... hahaha!"

"Ini kejadian yang sangat berarti! Hahaha..." Imbuhku juga. Aduh... sial... aku tertawa sampai udara di paru-paruku nyaris habis! Rasanya aku bisa mati tertawa! "Seharusnya Huiyue ada di sini untuk mencatatanya! Sayang sekali dia tidak ada! Hahaha..."

Zhao Yun menahan marah bukan buatan sampai wajahnya berubah hijau. Asap keluar dari telinganya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku makin ingin tertawa saja! Hahaha! Benar-benar aku tertawa sampai bodoh! "Bagaimana? Sepakat?" Tanyanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, bentaknya. "Kalau tidak, maka aku akan kembali ke Cheng Du detik ini juga!"

Sambil masih berusaha menahan tawa, aku dan Jiang Wei berusaha untuk berdiri. Sangking capeknya kami tertawa, aku sampai harus meminta bantuan Jiang Wei untuk menopangku. "Baiklah... baiklah... demi kawanku Zhao Yun yang punya harga diri setinggi langit tingkat ketujuh ini... Hahaha!"

"Kalian berdua seperti orang gila, tahu tidak!" Bentak Zhao Yun. "Hei, kalau sampai rahasia ini bocor, maka tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku, maka kepala kalian akan kutuntut! Biarlah seandainya aku dihukum mati oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei! Seorang jendral boleh saja dibunuh asal tidak dicemari harga dirinya! _Feng jian ning je yu sui, qi zheng bu qiu wa quan_-Di depan bencana, seseorang lebih baik menjadi giok yang hancur daripada bata yang utuh! Lebih baik mati daripada harus menerima penghinaan seumur hidup!"

HAHAHA! Bahkan omongan Zhao Yun sekarang sudah melantur tak jelas juntrungannya kemana! Apa pula maksudnya memasukkan peribahasa itu dalam kata-katanya? Benar tepat kata Jiang Wei! Kalau Zhao Yun berani menanyakan tentang Zhou Ying padaku yang kakak angkatnya ini, pasti harganya dirinya sudah lari bersama dengan akalnya sekarang! Hahaha!

Untung saja, sementara kembali kepada Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying, kami berdua sudah sukses menghentikan tawa kami. Zhao Yun, tentu saja, masih terlihat dongkol bukan buatan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yan Lu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." Jawabku sambil menahan senyum. Kemudian, aku mengeluarkan empat buah yangmei yang tadi sengaja kukantongi. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menadah buah itu, sebelum aku menutup mata. Sebagian kekuatanku berpindah ke tanganku, kemudian ke dalam buah tersebut. Sesudah itu aku memberikan buah itu pada mereka masing-masing satu.

"Kalian berempat, begitu menyentuh air itu, pasti akan mati." Jelasku sementara mereka menyeimpan buah itu baik-baik. "Tetapi aku, aku tidak akan mati jika terkena air itu. Di dalam buah yangmei yang kuberikan pada kalian, aku memberikan kekuatanku juga. Sesudah memakan yangmei itu, kalian akan baik-baik saja meski terkenal air." Pesanku pada mereka semua. "Namun kalian harus berhati-hati. Mungkin kekuatan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Jangan menggunakannya sembarangan. Hanya gunakan di saat-saat darurat saja."

Keempat orang itu langsung mengangguk. "Baik!" Jawab mereka.

"Sekarang kalian bisa pergi! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan pergi ke utara dan siapa yang ke selatan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku dan Yan Lu akan menarik tuas utara!" Jawab Jiang Wei. "Sementara Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying sebelah selatan!"

Ohhh... begitu. Wah, benar-benar tepat sekali. Aku dan Jiang Wei tersenyum simpul ke arah Zhao Yun, tetapi Jendral Shu itu langsung membuang muka dan pura-pura buta. Dengan demikian, barulah mereka berbalik dan memanjat tangga tali. Sesampainya di atas gerbang kota tersebut, aku melayangkan tinjuku ke udara, menyemangati mereka semua.

"Berjuanglah! Semoga berhasil!" Seruku. "Ingat, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian! Tenang saja!"

Mereka mengangguk yakin. "Sampai bertemu lagi!"

Baru dengan demikian, mereka berpencar. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying berlari menyusuri gerbang tersebut menuju ke gerbang selatan, sementara Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu menuju ke timur. Sampai mereka tidak kelihatan dalam pandangan mata, barulah aku berbalik pergi. Aku naik ke atas punggung Huo Li, sebelum kemudian memacu kudaku untuk kembali ke dalam hutan tempat orang-orang Chang Sha itu berada.

Namun begitu sampai di hutan... di tengah jalan... aku mendengar sesuatu...

"Huiyue! Kita akan kemana?"

Suara Roude. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bermain-main. Lalu kudengar jawaban Huiyue.

"Kita bermain 'anjing dan kucing', yuk!"

Penasaran, aku segera turun dari punggung kudaku. Aku mengintip dari sebuah pohon, dan di sanalah aku menemukan Huiyue dan Roude! Kedua anak itu tengah bermain dengan jari mereka, sepertinya sedang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi anjing dan siapa yang kucing.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menjadi kucing! Kau mengejarku setelah menghitung sampai sepuluh!" Seru Huiyue sebelum ia kemudian berlari secepat-cepatnya. Kulihat Roude menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, sepertinya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengejar Huiyue!

"... sembilan... SEPULUH! Huiyue! Aku datang!"

Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengikuti Roude yang sekarang mengejar Huiyue. Hebat juga Roude! Berhasil menemukan Huiyue yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak! Tepat sebelum Roude menangkapnya, Huiyue langsung berdiri, kemudian berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa.

"Ayo tangkap aku, Roude! Meow! Meow!" Huiyue berseru sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah! Aku datang, Huiyue! Guk! Guk!"

Begitulah kedua anak kecil itu berlarian menyusuri hutan. Hahaha... anak-anak kecil ini menyenangkan sekali, ya? Padahal sudah malam begini, tetapi sepertinya masih punya kelebihan tenaga sehingga sampai sekarang masih bisa bermain! Padahal aku yakin orang-orang lainnya sudah tidur. Penasaran dan tertarik melihat keduanya, aku mengikuti dari belakang.

Sampai pada akhirnya, dalam suatu belokan, Huiyue berhenti. Ini menyebabkan Roude yang tidak siap untuk menghentikan langkahnya langsung dengan sukses menabrak Huiyue.

"Aiya...! Huiyue!" Roude yang jatuh berusaha untuk berdiri. "Kau ini apa-apaan, Huiyue!"

Huiyue tak lantas menjawab. Tetapi dari sini saja aku sudah tahu bahwa Huiyue sekarang sedang terlalu takut untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk berbicara. Tangannya yang menggenggam kincir angin gemetaran sangking takutnya. Pada akhirnya, kudengar suara Huiyue, seperti anak kecil pada umumnya yang ketakutan kalau melihat hantu.

"R-roude..." Ucapnya dengan suara tersendat-sendat dan terisak. "Y-y-y-yao... g-guai..."

Roude langsung berdiri. Sekarang di depan keduanya nampak seekor Yaoguai yang berwujud bayangan hitam. Jujur saja, itu hanyalah Yaoguai kelas rendahan yang sama sekali tidak perlu ditakutkan! Tapi, aku tahu ini adalah Huiyue dan Roude, dua orang anak kecil yang masih penakut dan keberaniannya langsung menguap ke langit kalau melihat sesuatu seperti ini.

"LARIIIIIIIII!" Mereka berdua langsung berlari bersamaan. Namun alangkah kagetnya saat melihat di belakang mereka sudah ada Yaoguai yang sama! Begitu juga di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka!

Meskipun empat, tetapi dengan satu sabetan pedang saja makhluk-makhluk ini pasti akan langsung musnah! Bahkan dengan kekuatan cahaya Huiyue saja, sebenarnya ia bisa mengalahkan keempat Yaoguai itu dengan mudah! Tapi... kurasa Huiyue bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengangkat kincir anginnya...

Baru aku sadar. Musuh terbesar Huiyue di sini sebenarnya bukan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang hanya empat ekor ini, tetapi ketakutannya sendiri!

Awalnya aku berniat keluar untuk membantu. Tetapi aku urung melakukannya. Huiyue... Huiyue... dia ini sebenarnya bisa! Tetapi penakut dan pengecut bukan buatan! Kali ini, aku hanya akan mengawasi saja tanpa keluar dan membantunya. Benar-benar bocah ini harus diajari untuk menjadi berani. Bukannya aku kejam atau jahat padanya, tetapi dia jadi penakut begitu mau sampai kapan?

Huiyue sangking takutnya sampai menangis. Airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan. Roude sendiri cuma bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Huiyue. Gadis itu juga menangis menggerung-gerung membuat baju Huiyue basah.

"B-bagaimana ini...?" Huiyue menangis terisak-isak. Aduhhh... aku sampai gemas melihatnya! Huiyue kan bisa melawan keempat Yaoguai rendahan ini! Kenapa dia takut begini sih? Memangnya aku pernah mengajarinya untuk takut pada Yaoguai? Tidak, kan? "K-kita... kita akan mati...!"

Apalagi kalimat seperti itu... Rasanya ingin kujewer anak satu itu...

Roude memeluk Huiyue erat-erat sementara keempat Yaoguai itu makin mendekat. "Celaka... celaka... kita akan mati...!" Tentu saja Huiyue tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menenangkan Roude. Jangankan menenangkan orang lain, dia sendiri ketakutan sampai jiwanya terbang ke langit begitu!

Huiyue... dia itu sama sekali tidak perlu takut pada Yaoguai!

Bocah itu sekarang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Tentu saja hal itu bukannya membuat Yaoguai-yaoguai itu musnah, tetapi makin mendekat! "Lu _gege_... Lu _gege_... aku takut...! Tolong aku...!"

Aku pun ingin langsung maju dan menebas kempat Yaoguai itu. Tapi kalau begitu, sampai matipun Huiyue akan terus menjadi penakut! Aku ada di sini dan menjaganya agar jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Tetapi kalau dia tidak mau berusaha begitu, bagaimana aku mau menolongnya? Aku hanya mau membantunya jika dia sudah berusaha dulu untuk mengalahkan ketakutannya!

"Tapi... tapi..." Ujar Roude sambil masih menangis keras. "Lu _gege_ tidak ada di sini...! Lu _gege_ kan sedang di Kota Chang Sha...! Kita akan... benar-benar mati..."

Tidak...! Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak berada di Chang Sha! Kedua anak itu juga tidak akan mati! Huiyue itu...! Padahal dia kan sudah membawa kincir angin itu, ditambah dia juga punya kekuatan cahaya untuk melawan! Kenapa masih takut begitu? Apa yang perlu dia takutkan? Aku benar-benar sampai gemas melihatnya!

_Huiyue... kau punya kekuatan itu... punya senjata pula... semuanya itu bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia!_ Aku berseru dalam hati, berharap agar sampai ke padanya. _Kau pasti bisa melawan mereka! Pasti bisa!_

Aku juga jadi tegang sekali. Buka tegang karena takut kedua anak itu akan dibunuh oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai ini, tetapi tegang kalau-kalau sangking takutnya Huiyue jadi lupa daratan dan benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Ah, anak satu ini...! Benar-benar penakut!

"Lu _gege_... Lu _gege_..." Mulut Huiyue terus komat-kamit sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu perlahan tapi pasti mendekat terus. Kedua lututnya gemetaran bukan main. Mungkin bahkan sangking takutnya dia sampai membasahi celanya... Astaga! Aku kesal sekali lama-lama kalau dia takut begitu!

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Huiyue seperti teringat sesuatu.

Apa bocah itu... akhirnya bisa mendengarku?

Ia memperhatikan lagi kincir angin di tangannya. "Lu _gege_..."

Roude juga sekarang dengan bingung memandangnya.

"Lu _gege_ bilang, asal ada kekuatan cahaya sedikit saja, kekuatan kegelapan sehebat apapun pasti kalah..." Gumam Huiyue lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Roude. Dipandanginya kincir angin itu lekat-lekat. Tangannya yang kecil itu menggenggam batang kincirnya kuat-kuat. Meski masih ada ketakutan di wajahnya, tetapi sekarang ia menengadah, berusaha untuk berani!

Huiyue...!

"Aku tidak boleh takut!" Serunya. Ini tidak hanya membuat aku dan Roude terkejut, tetapi juga Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. "Kalau aku takut, pasti Lu _gege_ tidak suka! Pokoknya aku tidak boleh takut! Tidak boleh takut! Tidak boleh takut!" Dengan tangan terkepal, mata tertutup, dan kaki menghentak-hentak, aku tahu benar Huiyue sedang mati-matian menghimpun keberaniannya. Aku bukan hanya tidak suka kalau dia jadi penakut, aku juga kecewa, marah, kesal, dan sedih!

Huiyue, ayolah! Kau pasti bisa!

"Huiyue..." Roude menggenggam erat-erat lengan Huiyue.

"Tidak boleh takut! Roude, kita tidak boleh takut! Harus berani!" Seru Huiyue. Keempat Yaoguai itu sekarang sudah mengepung mereka. Dan tepat saat itulah Huiyue mengangkat kincir anginnya tinggi-tinggi! Entah Huiyue sadar atau tidak, tubuhnya mulai bercahaya. Yang membuatnya seperti itu bukan kekuatan yang luar biasa, tetapi karena usahanya mati-matian untuk berani.

Dan aku sangat amat menghargai itu.

"_Xiao xiao xing xing_!"

Saat itu juga, keempat kincir itu berputar. Dari putaran itulah, entah bagaimana muncul berartus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu kelipan bintang yang meskipun kecil tetapi bercahaya. Dengan begitu banyaknya cahaya, mustahil Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tidak mempan.

Aku tersenyum bangga menatap anak itu. Aku tidak peduli kalau yang dilawannya hanya empat ekor Yaoguai rendahan yang sebenarnya tidak punya kekuatan. Yang membuatku bangga adalah dia berhasil melawan ketakutannya! Salah satu tanganku kukepalkan di depan dadaku. Sebagian kekuatanku berkumpul di tanganku, kemudian kukibaskan sekali hingga sampai di tubuh Huiyue. Seketika itu juga, bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dari kincir angin itu bertambah kuat, sampai-sampai memenuhi tempat itu.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Baik Huiyue dan Roude memandang penuh kekaguman dan keterkejutan saat melihat bintang-bintang itu beterbangan menyerang Yaoguai-yaoguai yang mengepung mereka. Seperti bayangan yang terkena cahaya, seketika bayangan itu langsung pudar. Keempat makhluk kegelapan itu juga.

Huiyue... benar-benar anak itu sudah berjuang keras... hebat sekali...

Aku berbalik untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Dari sini, masih terdengar suara mereka yang kegirangan saat melihat keempat Yaoguai itu musnah.

"Wah! Apa itu, Huiyue? Keren sekali!"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan punya kekuatan cahaya untuk melawan Yaoguai!" Balasan dari Huiyue membuatku tertawa kecil. Yah... bagus sekali kalau dia punya kekuatan cahaya. Tetapi ketakutannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu. Untung saja di saat-saat terakhir ia berhasil...

"Tapi..."

Langkahku terhenti saat mendenga Huiyue mengucapkan 'tapi'. Aku sekali lagi menoleh. Bocah itu sekarang menggenggam kincir anginnya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"... aku ini benar-benar penakut..." Gumam Huiyue dengan suara pelan. "Entah bagaimana tadi aku bisa berani. Pasti gara-gara kincir angin pemberian Lu _gege_ ini!"

"Wah! Jadi kincir ini memberimu keberanian? Hebat sekali!"

"Iya! Lu _gege_ memberikan kincir yang bisa memberikan keberanian untukku! Kincir angin yang hebat sekali!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Huiyue ini...

Padahal itu cuma kincir angin biasa, kok...

* * *

(1) Bapak2, ibu2, sumpah saya nggak bercanda. Tapi gerbang ini emang beneran ada, lho! saya juga kaget pas nemu ada bangunan kayak gini pas saya baca sebuah buku arsitektur berjudul _'MONUMENTALITY in Early Chinese Art and Architecture'_ di perpustakaan kampus saya. Jadi, nama gerbang ini adalah '**Phoenix Gate**', dan sebenarnya adalah bangunan kuno yang didirikan pas zaman Dinasti Han. Gerbang ini sebenernya ada di Chengdu, bukan perbatasan antara Wu-Shu. Cuma karena saya menemukan gerbang ini sesudah chara2 kita tercinta meninggalkan Cheng Du, terpaksalah saya mengubah tempat dimana gerbang ini berada. Kemungkinan besar gerbang ini udah hancur dan yang tersisa cuma miniatur dari ukitan batu yang ditemukan tahun 1973 dan sekarang ada di Chengdu Museum. Kalo anda mau, akan saya upload gambar ukiran batu '**Phoenix Gate**' dari buku '_MONUMENTALITY in Early Chinese Art and Architecture_' di album Facebook saya yang judulnya "MIKIR OPO". Silahkan liat bagi yang penasaran~

(2) Kalo yang ini asli saya ngawur. Di buku itu nggak ada penjelasan bahwa ada ukiran di gerbang ini. Yahhh... improvisasi sendiri, lah~

(3) Jujur aja saya nggak nyangka SAMA SEKALI pas ngasih hanzi ke namanya si Yan Lu bahwa gerbang ini sebenernya emang ada. Nggak taunya, ternyata namanya Yan Lu bisa dihubung2kan juga ama '**Phoenix Gate**' ini! WOGH~ namanya Yan Lu dalem banget maknanya~~~ Hohohoho~

(4) Sima Xiangru dan Zhou Wenjun itu sama dengan yang di chap 60 yang pas ceritanya Xiahou Long denger lagu _Feng Qiu Huang_ karangan dua orang itu. Yups, dua orang itu saling sayang. Nah, karena mereka dari status yang berbeda, dikisahkan si Sima Xiangru 'memanggil Phoenix' buat menyatukan dia ama Zhou Wenjun. Singkat cerita, mereka kawin lari dan hidup bahagia~~~ hohoho~~~

(5) _Wenjun Cao_ adalah sebuah lagu karangan Sima Xiangru juga. Di lagu itu, Sima Xiangru menceritakan tentang kecantikan Zhou Wenjun, dan juga menceritakan kecemasannya kalo mereka nggak bisa bersatu. Menariknya, Sima Xiangru juga membandingkan cintanya dengan kisah Feng dan Huang...

(6) Nggak tau, dah... saya mikir tentang bagaimana prosesi penembakan Jiang Wei ke Yan Lu. Sumpah saya SANGAT NGGAK SUKA dengan adegan penembakan yang sangat biasa-biasa dan garink banget (plus alay dan sok romantis) seperti yang biasa ada di novel2 remaja. Berhubung Yan Lu adalah seorang putri yang oke banget, dan berhubung ini ada di zaman China jadul, dan berhubung ini ada fantasynya tentang Phoenix, dan berhubung ini FanFic, maka saya pengen bikin sebuah prosesi penembakan buat Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu yang lain dari yang lain dan oke banget. Kalo biasa penembakan terjadi di malam hari pas lagi candle light dinner di resto2 terkenal ato pokoknya tempat yang alay getu seperti di novel2 ato sinetron2, saya pengen suasana penembakannya beda. saya pengen suasana penembakan ini lebih terkesan ke arah 'superb', 'sacred' dan 'divine' daripada sekedar 'romantic'.

(7) Tulisan ini emang ada di '**Phoenix Gate**' tsb. Terjemahan versi Inggris dari buku '_MONUMENTALITY in Early Chinese Art and Architecture_' adalah seperti ini:

_In this world lives a Mighty One__  
Who dwells in the Middle Continent  
Though his mansion stretches ten thousan miles,  
He is not content to remian in it a moment  
But, saddened by the sordid press od vulgar world,  
Nimbly takes his way aloft and soar far away._

_He gazes went to the heavy contours of Mount Kunlun  
He gallops off to the Mountain of the Three Pinnacaes  
He opened the Changhe Gate of Heaven,  
Entering teh palace of the Celestial Emperor  
and bringing the Jade Maiden back home_

Sayang banget nggak ada pinyin dan hanzinya... wewww...  
saya menafsirkan syair di atas dan menyesuaikan dengan FF ini (jadi tentu aja tafsirannya bebas buanget~). Nggak nyangka ternyata cukup nyambung juga ama Lu Xun...  
BTW, saya melakukan beberapa perubahan untuk FF saya ini. Pertama, saya baru nyadar bahwa nama gerbang di Tian Shang itu adalah Changhe gate... ==a asli saya nggak tau dan saya biarkan aja gerbang yang ada di Tian Shang tetep nggak bernama... ==a Wokey~ ntar kalo ada versi revisi dari Unbroken Thread, saya akan kasih nama gerbang di Tian Shang itu 'Changhe Gate'...  
Perubahan kedua adalah Jade Maiden. Nah, saya sama sekali nggak menemukan korelasi antara Yangmei dan Jade Maiden. Jadi terpaksalah saya ubah 'Jade Maiden' dengan 'Moon Maiden' (gadis bulan)... Hohoho~

(8) Menurut info yang saya baca sih getu... Tapi saya terlalu males melakukan research untuk gunung ini. Kalo nggak salah bahkan sampai mencapai dataran India... Kalo sodara merasa tertarik dengan gunung ini, silahkan melakukan research sendiri~

(9) Berdasarkan request **Silvermoonarisato**. Info ini saya dapatkan dari FanFic Gaiden berjudul _'How to Make a Phoenix Eyes_' karangan **Silvermoonarisato** yang saya baca (DAN JUGA WAJIB ANDA BACA!) mengisahkan tentang istri Guo Jia, Zhong Ying Fang, yang adalah seorang penjahit istana. Jujur aja saya agak penasaran kenapa akhirnya Ying Fang berubah jadi istrinya Guo Jia... ==a saya kira dia istrinya Xiahou Long... Tapi yah saya menuruti si empunya OC aja~ Hohoho~ Dan kalo anda penasaran dengan info2 yang tertera di bagian ini (YANG TENTUNYA NGGAK MUNGKIN ANDA DAPATKAN DI CERITA INI), silahkan ada baca cerita Silvermoonarisato, '_How to Make a Phoenix Eyes'_. Pasti anda langsung ngerti.

(10) Berdasarkan request dari **Silvermoonarisato**, bahwa katanya tampang Xiahou Long itu termasuk pretty boy getu~ kayak Lu Xun~ WAKAKAKAKA! Makanya Xiahou Long sempat dikira cewe... kayak Lu Xun getu~ Neeway, bagi yang penasaran melihat tampang Xiahou Long, saya sudah membuat fanartnya dan udah saya publish di Album Facebook saya yang "**MIKIR OPO**" atau di **KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA** di forum '**MEGA OOC MADNESS**' bagian '**Fanfiction Dynasty Warriors**'. Silahkan di cek~

(11) Cakue

(12) Refrence untuk FF STUCK yang ditulis Silvermoonarisato. Di STUCK, Huo Li jadi manusia dan dia adalah pembantunya Lu Xun yang brengsek abiz dan bisanya cuma mengerjai majikannya sampe membuat Lu Xun jadi stress... XDDDD WAKAKAKAKA!

Neeway, maaf pada bagian2 terakhir dari chap ini saya udah menjatuhkan harga diri Zhao Yun... Gomen~ Soalnya entah kenapa, dari ketiga orang sia-sia ini, yaitu Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei, yang paling oke buat dibikin rame dan kocak ya saya rasa kok Zhao Yun, ya... XDDDD mungkin karena di DW biasanya dia lumayan serius tapi di DW6 mulai kelihatan lucunya, makanya saya pengen bikin dia jadi kocak nan lucu di sini... XDDDD

Saya juga mau minta maaf buat prosesi penembakan si Jiang Wei ke Yan Lu... kenapa sata POVnya dari Zhao Yun yang notabene cuma pengamat, dan bukannya dari Jiang Wei ato Yan Lu? Alasannya adalah karena jujur aja saya nggak pernah melakukan penembakan ato ditembak, dan saya GAGAL membayangkan AKA berandai-andai... jadi, daripada saya bikinnya ngawur dan malah nggak ada penjiwaannya, makanya saya bikin dari POV Zhao Yun aja... XDDDD (Lagian, setelah dilihat2 lagi, POVnya Zhao Yun kayaknya paling gampang untuk dibikin... XDDDD)

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap~~~ Hohoho~

Saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong, dah... Soalnya kan emang chap ini udah panjang... XDDDD Pokoknya, next updatenya minggu depan pada hari Minggu~ Hohoho~ Zai jian!


	70. Key of The Past and The Future

BERIBU-RIBU-RIBU-RIBU-RIBU-RIBU MAAF BUAT SODAR SEKALIAN.. *kowtow 1000x sampe pingsan* Bukannya saya membohongi sodara dengan ngomong akan update Minggu tapi baru sekarang hari Jumat baru update... T-T gini, sodara... sebenernya saya hari Minggu tuh ada acara camp... nah, gobloknya saya adalah bahwa saya lupa untuk update... T-T Baru sekarang saya bisa update... Sekali lagi maaf, sodara-sodara... T-T

Tentang review, berhubung ini bisa dibilang 'update dadakan', maaf juga saya nggak bisa nge-reply review... ToT

Wokey~ sekarang nikmati aja chap ini~~~ Intinya, chap ini full berisi tentang perjalanan Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, ama Yan Lu pas masuk 'dungeon' (?) Chang Sha... XDDDD saya sarankan supaya nggak bingung, sodara baca chap sebelumnya dulu... tapi kalo nggak ya nggak apa... XDDDD

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Gerbang kota Chang Sha ini benar-benar panjang. Tepatnya, gerbang ini bisa begitu panjang karena kota ini sendiri berukuran luar biasa luas. Namun alangkah menyedihkan bahwa kota yang sangat luas itu kini terendam oleh air Sungai Xiang yang telah bercampur dengan kekuatan kegelapan Yaoguai. Syukurlah tidak ada korban jiwa.

Sementara kami berdua tetap berlari, kulihat Zhou Ying yang murung. Tentu saja. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak berada di Wu, sekarang yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan seperti ini. Nah, Zhou Ying saja terlihat sedih begini, apalagi Lu Xun. Baik sebagai seorang ahli strategi Wu, sebagai warga, sebagai bangsawan, tentunya ia pasti akan sedih melihat ini. Dan yang terutama, begitu tahu bahwa ini semua disebabkan oleh Yaoguai, sebagai Phoenix ia pasti bukan hanya sedih tetapi juga marah.

Lalu... kenapa ia tidak ikut pergi bersama kami? Tidak mungkin Lu Xun ongkang-ongkang kaki sementara kami di sini berjuang mati-matian!

Kembali ke Zhou Ying, gadis itu sesekali menatap ke kejauhan, memandang atap-atap rumah yang muncul di atas permukaan air sungai yang berubah menjadi hitam. Tempat itu benar-benar mencekam dan mengerikan sekarang.

Kugenggam tangannya sementara kami masih tetap berlari. Gadis itu dengan cepat menoleh. "Tenang saja, Zhou Ying..." Kataku. "Kita... pasti akan menyelamatkan kota ini!"

Kupikir Zhou Ying akan mengangguk dan berkata 'kau benar'. Anehnya, sambil tetap berlari, ia terus menatapku dengan ekspresi yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa. Sial, seandainya aku seorang ahli strategi seperti Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun, aku pasti tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Zhou Ying sekarang! Apa aku salah mengatakan begitu? Gadis itu kemudian menunduk sambil memberikan senyum. "Terima kasih, Zhao Yun..."

Hah? Untuk apa ia berterima kasih begitu? Tetapi aku sudah tidak bertanya lagi. Sesudah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya kami menemukan pintu masuk itu di gerbang selatan. Di atas lantai gerbang batu yang kokoh dan tebal ini, terdapat sebuah pintu kayu yang terkunci. Kuambil kunci yang tadi diberikan walikota, kemudian membukanya. Mula-mula, aku dahulu yang turun melalui sebuah tangga yang sempit. Sesudah memastikan semuanya aman, baru Zhou Ying kusuruh turun juga.

"Ayo!" Seruku sesudah gadis itu mendaratkan kaki di atas lantai. "Kita bergegas!"

Tepat sesudah berbalik, kira-kira selusin Yaoguai berdiri menghadangku! Namun Yaoguai-yaoguai ini tentunya kelas rendahan yang dalam sekejap saja pasti akan musnah. Segera kuacungkan tombakku.

"Zhou Ying, kau mundur saja!" Seruku.

"Tidak! Aku akan bertarung bersamamu!"

Aku terperanjat. Zhou Ying sejak kapan jadi berani begitu? Aku menoleh sekilas untuk menemukan ia sudah berubah wujud! Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, kekuatan cahaya melingkupi tubuhku sampai akupun berubah. Tepat saat itulah Yaoguai-yaoguai menerjang ke arahku dan Zhou Ying! Tetapi kami juga tidak diam saja! Sementara Zhou Ying menarik anak panah dari busurnya, aku mengayunkan dan menusukkan tombakku!

Lagi-lagi aku menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying. Aku khawatir sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya! Dia kan sebenarnya tidak bisa bertarung! "Zhou Ying, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku dengan teriakan sambil menebas seekor Yaoguai lagi.

Zhou Ying mengangguk sambil melepaskan tiga anak panah sekaligus. Anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat sebelum mengenai tiga targetnya! Tetap sasaran! "Tentu saja!" Serunya membalas. "Aku harus banyak berlatih dan berjuang agar menjadi lebih kuat!"

Meski ia tidak menatapku, namun kulihat semangat yang berkobar-kobar di matanya. Zhou Ying... Zhou Ying yang biasa penakut dan lemah, entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya ia jadi berbeda! Benar-benar hari ini ia bertarung dengan sepenuh kemampuannya! Dan apa yang mendorongnya seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu! Yang pasti, aku tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Begitu..." Gumamku sambil berbalik menghadapi Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain. "Yah, berjuanglah kalau begitu!"

Aku dan Zhou Ying terus-menerus menghabisi Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tanpa henti. Yah, memang benar, mereka ini tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali, tetapi berani-beraninya berbuat begini pada Kota Chang Sha! Heran, jika melawan kami saja mereka kalah, bagaimana kalau menghadapi Lu Xun! Cih, kalau belum bisa melewatiku, mereka tidak akan bisa mencapai Lu Xun!

Akhirnya, tempat itu bersih juga.

Sambil mengatur nafas, aku menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying. Gadis itu memang lelah, tetapi tidak terluka sama sekali. "Kau tidak terluka, kan, Zhou Ying?" Tanyaku.

Zhou Ying menatapku, nagasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. "Kau jangan merendahkan aku begitu..." Balasnya dengan wajah tidak puas. "Aku ini sedang berusaha agar menjadi lebih kuat! Aku tidak mau menjadi gadis lemah terus-terusan!"

Jujur saja, aku saja, aku kaget bukan buatan saat mendengar jawaban itu! Hei, bukannya aku merendahkan atau apa, tetapi Zhou Ying kan bukan tipe-tipe putri seperti Yan Lu yang serba bisa? Bukan juga tipe-tipe putri seperti Yangmei yang urakan dan tahunya hanya bertarung saja? Dari ukuran kakinya yang sangat kecil itu saja aku tahu. Jangankan bertarung, berlari cepat untuk waktu lama saja mana mungkin Zhou Ying bisa?

Oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Jika menggunakan kekuatannya, Zhou Ying kan punya sayap? Dia terbang, bukan berlari sepertiku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terserah kau saja." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sebaiknya kita terus!"

Zhou Ying mengangguk. Kami berdua pun berlari lagi melewati lorong yang sempit itu. Tentunya para Yaoguai brengsek yang tidak tahu diri itu masih saja bermunculan dan mencoba menghalangi. Tetapi tentunya mereka bukan tandingan kami. Lorong itu kadang dipenuhi dengan tangga-tangga yang curam menuju ke bawah.

Pada suatu titik, di depan kami hanya ada jalan buntu. Namun aku ingat letak pintu yang lain. Di lantai, aku menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang lain. Dengan kunci yang kubawa, pintu itu kubuka, menampakkan sebuah lubang yang akan membawa kami ke tempat berikutnya. Kali ini aku melompat ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Ini..." Zhou Ying menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tempat itu jauh lebih luas dari lorong yang tadi. "Dimana?"

"Kurasa kita sudah sampai di ruang bawah tanah." Jawabku. "Ini sudah bukan di dalam tembok gerbang kota lagi..."

Berbeda dengan bayangan ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, kotor, dan tak terawat, rupanya tempat ini justru sebaliknya! Memang benar tempat ini gelap, tetapi tidak kotor sedikitpun. Dengan kekuatan cahaya yang terpancar dari tubuh kami, ruangan ini menjadi cukup jelas. Dinding-dinding di dalam ruangan itu terbuat dari batu kotak yang kuat, sama seperti bahan gerbang sebelumnya.

"Luar bisa..." Gumamku sambil berjalan dan mengamati tempat itu. "Di Wu ada ruang bawah tanah seperti ini... menakjubkan..."

Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Aku memang pernah tahu bahwa di Chang Sha ada bendungan yang luar bisa besar. Tetapi tentang ruang bawah tanah seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Sahutnya. "Bahkan di Jian Ye saja tidak ada ruang bawah tanah seperti ini..."

Sebenarnya, walikota tersebut sudah memberi tahu bahwa jalan untuk pergi ke tujuan kami hanya cukup berjalan lurus saja. Tetapi rasanya benar-benar tidak asyik kalau seperti itu! Jadi, aku iseng-iseng membuka beberapa pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan-ruangan di sana. Zhou Ying hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendesah melihat kelakuanku. Sebenarnya asyik juga melihat-lihat tempat ini. Ruangan-ruangan tersebut sepertinya adalah untuk para penjaga beristirahat. Ada beberapa kasur jerami dan peti kayu dimana tersimpan barang.

Yahhh... sayangnya memang tidak ada yang kami dapatkan di tempat ini. Hanya ada baju-baju bekas, senjata-senjata yang bagiku sangat tidak berkelas, dan beberapa buah _baozi_ yang sudah busuk.

"Sudahlah, Zhao Yun..." Ujar Zhou Ying. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari tempat ini saja. Aku takut..."

Aku langsung menoleh dan memberikan senyum iseng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Katanya kau ingin jadi pemberani. Kenapa kau takut sekarang? Takut pada Yaoguai?"

Zhou Ying langsung menunduk malu. "B-bukan begitu...!" Balasnya cepat. "Aku tidak suka di tempat gelap lama-lama... kan menakutkan..."

"Yah, kalau kau mau menghilangkan ketakutanmu, kau harus bisa memberanikan dirimu dalam gelap!" Kataku sambil tertawa. Akhirnya, menuruti keinginannya, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau aneh sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir untuk jadi berani?"

Lho?

Kenapa Zhou Ying malah membuang muka, ya?

Tapi, bukan itu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya, sih. Yang lebih membingungkan adalah, kenapa saat tadi aku bertanya begitu, untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sesaat saja, wajahnya jadi merah, ya? Dan baru sesudah itu dia membuang muka. Benar-benar aneh sekali Zhou Ying ini... Tidak bisa dimengerti!

Nah, justru karena gadis ini begitu susahnya dimengerti, aku membuat kesepakatan itu dengan Lu Xun. Siapa nyana ternyata Jiang Wei menguping dan malah kemudian keduanya tertawa seperti orang sarap? Memangnya apa yang salah kalau aku mau mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Zhou Ying? Gadis ini aneh, sih! Sering senyum-senyum sendiri, sering menangis-menangis sendiri, sering gugup-gugup sendiri, dan sekarang malu-malu sendiri!

Apa Lu Xun tidak tahu bahwa adik angkatnya punya keanehan begini rupa? Kalau benar dia tidak tahu, kakak macam apa dia? Hmmm... tapi memang sebenarnya Zhou Ying tidak pernah bersikap aneh pada Lu Xun, sih. Tepatnya pada semua orang tidak pernah aneh, kecuali padaku! Pada Lu Xun, justru dia malah bertindak sangat wajar. Selalu berbicara dengan nada yang sangat sopan, mengendalikan emosi dengan hebatnya, dan tersenyum manis.

Oh iya... tidak heran. Zhou Ying kan suka pada Lu Xun? Pantas saja dia tidak pernah bertindak aneh di depan kakak angkatnya itu.

Bahkan kalau patah hati pun, dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya! Gila, bukan? Baru sesudah itu, kalau hanya seorang diri atau bersamaku, dia baru menangis seperti gadis yang akan bunuh diri. Benar-benar menyusahkan sekali...

Apa Zhou Ying punya sebuah kelainan jiwa yang cuma aku yang tahu? Wah, celaka... kalau dia aneh begini terus-terusan, bisa-bisa dia akan jadi autis dan gila seperti Huiyue...

BRUUUUKKKKK!

Aduh... sial... gara-gara terus memikirkan Zhou Ying, aku tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah pintu!

"Zhao Yun!" Zhou Ying langsung memegang tanganku. "Ya Tian... Kenapa bisa tertabrak?"

AHHHHH! Bisa-bisanya aku mempermalukan diri di depan Zhou Ying! Sial! Sial! Ini semua gara-gara aku terlalu memikirkannya, sih! Lagipula, hei, buat apa juga aku memikirkannya? Tepatnya, kenapa juga aku khawatir telah mempermalukan diri sendiri di depannya? Ini aneh!

Aneh, gila, mustahil, tidak masuk akal, tetapi sayangnya ini kenyataan...

"Ya salahmu juga!" Aku mendengus sambil memegang dahiku yang masih sakit. "Kau tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku kan jadi penasaran."

Tuh, kan? Sudah kuduga. Zhou Ying jadi aneh lagi. Dia menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan mata yang entah aku sendiri bingung maksudnya apa. Kemudian ia langsung berbalik dan membuang muka. Kedua tangannya di mulutnya. Nanti kalau sudah keluar dari tempat ini, aku akan langsung memberitahukan segala keanehan Zhou Ying ini pada Lu Xun! Dasar kakak angkat satu itu, tidak memperhatikan adik angkatnya sampai jadi gila begini...

"Kau..." Perlahan, Zhou Ying membalikkan wajahnya. "... penasaran denganku?"

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang bersayap, otaknya juga. Akal sehat Zhou Ying entah terbang kemana sekarang. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bertanya, kan?" Tanyaku menahan kesal.

Gadis Wu aneh itu tidak lantas menjawab. Ia menatap ke lantai seolah-olah berusaha mencari jawaban. Sungguh, Zhou Ying bukan hanya aneh tetapi juga tidak sopan! Dia sedang berbicara padaku, tetapi tidak menatapku! Itu kan hal yang sangat tidak sopan sekali? Benar-benar harus kulaporkan pada Lu Xun! Tapi, eh, Lu Xun pasti tidak akan percaya padaku. Zhou Ying kan kalau berbicara padanya selalu menatap wajahnya lurus dan tidak pernah memandang arah lain? Tidak heran, sih. Zhou Ying kan suka pada Lu Xun, pasti suka dan sangat menikmati memandangi tampang Lu Xun yang seperti pangeran itu? Apalagi memang pada dasarnya Lu Xun enak sekali untuk dipandang, terutama dengan sorot mata emasnya yang lembut itu. Jadi, kalau Zhou Ying berbicara dengan Lu Xun, bisa menatap sampai lama karena memang Lu Xun luar biasa tampannya.

APA? Jadi, kalau sekarang Zhou Ying berbicara tanpa menatap lurus ke arahku, berarti aku sangking jeleknya begitu? AHHHHHH!

Tapi, hei, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran aneh-aneh begini? Maksudku, aku tidak pernah peduli kalau orang lain memandangku saat bicara atau tidak. Kenapa aku sampai berpikir sedalam ini tentang Zhou Ying? Kalau dia tidak mau berbicara sambil menatapku, ya tidak usah!

Sayangnya, baru saja aku berkata begitu, Zhou Ying mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku lurus...

... hanya untuk menunduk lagi.

Gadis ini maunya apa sih?

"Nggg..." Suaranya keluar perlahan. "Yah, aku ini kan putri dari Penasihat Zhou Yu dari Wu? Jika _die_ adalah orang sehebat itu, maka aku pun tidak boleh mempermalukan ayahku."

Oh... begitu. Jawaban yang hebat sekali. Zhou Ying sangat menghormati ayahnya! Tentu Penasihat Zhou Yu dari Wu bangga punya putri sepertinya!

Tapi... yang, berhubung keisenganku kumat, aku hanya tersenyum simpul saja. "Ah, kau bohong!" Ujarku sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan gaya sok tahu. Hahaha... aku ingin tahu apakah Zhou Ying ini enak untuk dikerjai seperti kakak angkatnya atau tidak. "Kalau memang berjuang untuk ayahmu, kenapa tidak sejak dulu kau lakukan? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Zhou Ying mengangkat kepala karena kaget. Sekarang, kedua mata itu menatap lurus ke arahku. Wah...

Baru kali ini aku tahu bahwa mata Zhou Ying tidak benar-benar hitam. Saat menggunakan kekuatannya, kedua matanya berubah menjadi warna violet. Hmmm... Lu Xun punya mata yang indah, Yangmei juga punya mata yang indah, sekarang pun aku sadar Zhou Ying punya mata yang indah pula! Apa semua orang Wu punya mata yang indah-indah, ya?

Zhou Ying kemudian membuka mulut untuk membalas candaanku. Kukira dia akan membalas dengan 'hei, aku serius!' atau 'ini sungguhan!' atau 'aku tidak bohong!' atau apalah itu. Namun rupanya gadis yang luar biasa ini malah membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan yang jauh lebih aneh.

"Kau... bagaimana bisa tahu aku berbohong?"

Nah, ditanyai begini, aku jadi bingung sendiri! Padahal sumpah aku hanya bercanda! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia benar-benar telah berbohong! "Nggg..." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Yah, anggap saja karena tahu... Tapi kalau kau begitu, memangnya apa alasan sebenarnya?"

Gadis Wu itu menunduk lagi. Tangannya sekarang memain-mainkan busurnya dengan penuh rasa gugup. "I-itu..." Wah, sungguh aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia berbohong dan dia memang punya alasan yang sebenarnya dibalik keberaniannya hari ini! "I-itu... karena... karena..."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Karena...?"

Zhou Ying menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. Kepalanya masih saja menunduk. "Karena... karena malam ini kita bertarung bersama..." Hah? Jawaban macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku! Dasar gadis aneh! Apa tadi dia salah mendengar pertanyaanku, ya? "Karena malam ini kita akan bertarung bersama... aku ingin jadi kuat... agar kau tidak memandang rendah aku..."

Heh? Memangnya aku pernah bilang aku akan memandangnya rendah kalau tidak bisa bertarung? Memangnya ada berapa juta wanita di China ini yang tidak bisa bertarung? Justru yang bisa bertarung jumlahnya sangat sedikit! Mencari gadis yang bisa bertarung seperti _da hai lao zhen_-mencari jarum di dalam laut.

Eh, sedang pikir gila apa aku sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir sesuatu tentang 'mencari gadis'?

Sejujurnya, ini bukan salahku! Ini salah Zhou Ying! Suruh siapa dia bertindak aneh? Akhirnya, aku jadi aneh juga! Bahkan aku sampai membuat kesepakatan yang begitu aneh dengan Lu Xun! Pantas saja Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei tertawa! Karena memang benar aku aneh!

Tapi, Zhou Ying lebih aneh! Ya, kan? Jawabannya itu aneh! Kenapa dia peduli kalau aku memandang rendah dia? Aku kan hanya temannya? Bukan siapa-siapanya? Yah, kalau semisalkan dia takut dipandang rendah oleh Lu Xun, itu sama sekali tidak heran! Zhou Ying kan memang jatuh cinta pada Lu Xun, dan tidak heran jika seorang gadis tidak mau dipandang rendah oleh laki-laki yang dicintainya? Tapi, ini kan hanya seorang Zhao Yun yang cuma rekan seperjalanan? Tidak kurang, tidak lebih!

Tunggu...

Kalau pemikiran ini terus dilanjutkan, maka akan semakin ruwet seperti benang kusut saja! Sekarang pertanyaanya juga, kenapa sekarang aku peduli kalau dia peduli kalau aku memandang rendah dia?

Dasar aku memang sudah jadi aneh pula. Pasti tertular keanehan Zhou Ying...

Hmmm... tapi benar juga. Kenapa dia tidak ingin aku memandangnya rendah, ya? Apa mungkin...

Apa mungkin...

... Zhou Ying sebenarnya... jatuh cinta... padaku...?

Ya Tian... ini pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin! Zhou Ying sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Lu Xun, kan? Lu Xun itu laki-laki yang nyaris sempurna! Bukan hanya dia begitu baik hati, pandai, sopan, tampan, punya banyak teman, pemberani, apalagi dia juga seorang Phoenix! Apalagi kedua orang ini sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil! Mana mungkin seorang Zhao Yun bisa melengserkan kedudukan seorang Lu Xun di hati seorang Zhou Ying?

"Ya Tian! Maaf!" Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya seketika. "Tadi aku hanya bicara sendiri! Tolong jangan dengarkan perkataanku yang mengelantur ini!" Dengan begitu, ia menunduk berulang-ulang.

Aneh...

Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak marah mendengar perkataannya.

Justru sebaliknya... Hmmm... kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi senang, ya?

"S-sebaiknya, kita melanjutkan perjalanan saja!" Sahut Zhou Ying. "Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak lihat pintu aneh ini? Kira-kira, ada apa ya?"

Jujur saja, bagiku, daripada pintu ini, Zhou Ying lebih aneh lagi. Tetapi perkataannya memang tidak salah, sih. Sesudah ini harusnya kami berbelok, tetapi tepat di belokan ini terdapat sebuah pintu yang sepertinya akan menuntun kami masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang aneh. Tapi apa, ya...?

Tanganku kuletakkan di atas gagang pintu, kemudian membukanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Zhao Yun?" Tanya Zhou Ying takut-takut.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Jujur saja, aku juga tidak yakin..."

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Nampak di depanku sebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan sangat sempit dan tidak jelas untuk apa maksudnya. Mungkin ruang membaca. Tetapi kalau memang untuk itu, mengapa tidak ada rak atau buku-buku di dalamnya? Mungkin saja untuk penjara. Tetapi tempat ini tidak sejelek penjara pada umunya.

Satu-satunya benda yang dapat kulihat di dalam ruangan itu adalah sebuah meja batu yang rendah berwarna merah. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah peti yang kelihatannya sangat misterius. Memang benar peti itu hanya peti kayu biasa yang tidak ada istimewanya, tetapi justru itulah yang membuatnya misterius! Peti itu diletakkan di atas meja, seolah-olah adalah sebuah benda yang sangat penting!

Perlahan, kakiku melangkah maju mendekati meja yang berada di ujung ruangan itu.

"Zhao Yun?" Panggil Zhou Ying yang mengikuti dari belakangku. "Kau ingin... membuka peti itu?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian berusaha membukanya. Sayang sekali terdapat sebuah gembok di sana. Entah seberapa keraspun usahaku membukanya, tidak ada yang berhasil. Bahkan aku sampai berusaha menghancurkan benda itu dengan tombakku!

"Peti ini tidak bisa dibuka!" Seruku kesal sambil membanting benda tersebut.

Zhou Ying langsung cepat-cepat meraihnya. "Mungkin... ada sebuah kunci...?"

Kunci? Kalau ada, aku sama sekali tidak punya kuncinya! Aku sudah mencoba semua kunci yang diberikan walikota, tetapi tidak ada satu buah pun yang cocok dengan gembok tersebut! Sial!

Yah, sampai tiba-tiba, aku melayangkan mataku ke langit-langit tempat tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat tulisan-tulisan yang indah bak kaligrafi saja! Sampai-sampai aku merasa sangat familiar dan sering melihat tulisan seperti itu. Huruf-huruf itu yang menyala dan bersinar, membuatku bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

Tulisan tersebut terbaca, _'hanya dia yang diberikan kunci masa lalu dan masa depan yang dapat membukanya.'_

Kalimat itu sendiri sama sekali tidak membantu! Bahkan Zhou Ying pun sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membukanya, tetap saja gagal! Seolah-olah... memang gembok itu bukan gembok biasa! Rasanya ada sesuatu kekuatan yang memang menyelubungi gembok itu sehingga tidak bisa dimasuki apapun. Zhou Ying mengajakku untuk keluar dan menyerah saja. Tetapi aku tidak bisa! Bukan hanya sekedar aku tidak puas dan merasa tidak mau kalah dengan gembok itu! Tapi karena...

... karena rasanya... ada sesuatu yang penting di dalam kotak itu...

Kunci masa lalu dan masa depan? Kunci seperti apa itu?

Rasanya otakku terus menemukan jalan buntu, begitu pula dengan Zhou Ying. Kunci masa lalu dan masa depan... apakah itu memang benar-benar sebuah benda? Atau jangan-jangan hanya kata kiasan yang memiliki makna sebenarnya di baliknya?

Sial... aku benar-benar tidak tahu...!

Kunci... kunci masa lalu dan masa depan...

Kunci...

"_...memberikan kunci masa lalu..."_

Hah?

Kenapa tiba-tiba, aku jadi teringat sesuatu yang mirip dengan ini? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar kunci masa lalu dan masa depan sebelumnya...

"_... aku akan memberikan kunci masa lalu dan masa depanku padamu."_

Itu... itu suara Lu Xun!

"_Kalau kau memang ingin tahu... aku akan memberikan kunci masa lalu dan masa depanku padamu."_

Aku terperanjat kaget mengingat kata-katanya. Ya Tian! Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan, kunci yang dimaksud itu...!

Kuraih kotak itu dari tangan Zhou Ying, yang seketika langsung kaget bukan buatan. Gadis Wu itu memadangku keheranan sementara aku memegang gembok itu. Memang benar, kunci itu memang bukan suatu benda yang nyata yang berbentuk kunci! Kunci masa lalu dan masa depan... sesuatu yang diberikan Lu Xun secara khusus padaku! Aku memilikinya, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dan memegangnya!

Tanganku menggenggam gembok itu kuat-kuat. Kemudian, sesuatu terjadi. Entah bagaimana, gembok itu terlepas dengan sendirinya! Seketika peti kayu tersebut terbuka...!

"Z-zhao Yun...?" Zhou Ying membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. "Apa yang kau... lakukan?"

Aku menggeleng, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Tanganku meraih sesuatu di dalam kotak itu. Selembar kertas.

Kutatap kertas itu dalam-dalam, namun sama sekali tidak terlihat gambar atau tulisan apapun. Yang ada hanya warna hitam saja, warna hitam seolah-olah kertas itu tertutup abu. Aku mengusap-usap kertas tersebut, namun tidak terjadi perubahan apapun. Sial... betapa kecewanya aku. Sudah berjuang membuka peti itu, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa...

"Ternyata memang benar cuma sampah..." Dengusku kesal sambil melempar kertas itu, berikut dengan kotaknya.

Aku pasti sudah berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu, kalau seandainya sesuatu tidak terjadi.

Saat aku berbalik, peti itu sudah mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang hebat! Suatu cahaya yang luar biasa sampai membutakan mata kami berdua!

"AHHHH! Apa ini?" Seru Zhou Ying sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Tidak tahu!" Balasku dengan segera. Aku pun menarik Zhou Ying dan memeluknya, kemudian meletakkan tanganku sendiri di depan wajah rapat-rapat. Ugh... cahaya ini...!

Akhirnya, dengan cepat cahaya itu memudar.

Tetapi... kami tidak berada di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu!

Kami berdua sekarang terdampar di sebuah tempat yang sangat aneh. Sangat berkebalikan dengan lorong bawah tanah di Chang Sha yang gelap dan suram itu. Sebaliknya, tempat yang kulihat sekarang adalah sebuah padang rumput yang luas sekali! Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat hamparan padang rumput dengan beribu-ribu tangkai bunga aneka warna yang tumbuh di atasnya, serta langit biru tanpa awan yang membentang luas. Sungguh, tidak ada satupun pemandangan yang seindah ini di Shu, atau mungkin bahkan di Wu dan Wei juga! Atau bahkan di seluruh dunia!

Di salah satu bagian, terdapat sebuah sungai yang mengalirkan air. Air yang begitu jernih seperti kristal! Sungguh berbeda dengan air Sungai Xiang yang sudah teremar hingga menjadi hitam legam. Bunga-bunga itu sendiri warnanya begitu cerah, seperti batu-batu mulia beraneka warna yang disebar-sebar begitu saja, bahkan memantulkan cahaya yang indah!

Tempat yang begitu indah ini, pada satu sisi memberikan sebuah kesan yang agung, tetapi pada saat yang sama memberikan kesan yang damai dan begitu tenang. Benar-benar, jiwa sesusah dan semenderita apapun, jika berada di tempat ini pasti akan menemukan ketenangan.

Namun, semua keindahan itu masih belum seberapa.

Saat mataku kulayangkan, aku menemukan seseorang. Dia sedang membelakangiku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dari sini, satu-satunya yang aku tahu adalah bahwa orang itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil

"Apakah ini... cuma ilusi?" Suara Zhou Ying membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Itu tidak perlu dipikirkan sekarang..." Jawabku tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada anak kecil itu. Satu tanganku menepuk bahu Zhou Ying sekali, sementara yang lain menunjuk anak itu. "Kau tidak lihat anak itu? Aku ingin sekali menghampirinya..."

Zhou Ying menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat. "Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran..." Jawabnya. "Ayo kita ke sana."

Jadi, kami berdua berjalan melewati padang rumput berpermadanikan bunga-bunga indah ini, yang menyebarkan harum semerbak luar biasa menyenangkan. Burung-burung dan kupu-kupu beterbangan dari satu bunga, kemudian hingga ke bunga yang lain. Baru semakin dekat semakin aku sadar, binatang-binatang kecil itu paling banyak berkumpul di dekat si anak kecil.

Sebelum aku mendekatinya, anak itu sudah berbalik dahulu, menampakkan wajahnya yang lembut dan mata emasnya yang indah.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi saat melihatnya aku jadi teringat banyak hal. Aku teringat mimpiku ketika dulu masih berada di Gunung Ding Jun, mimpiku dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan wajah polosnya yang kotor oleh debu jalanan, yang membawa sebuah lentera dan bertanya apakah ia boleh masuk. Namun kali ini berbeda. Wajah anak itu tidak hanya bersih sepenuhnya, tetapi juga bercahaya! Kurasa bahkan seluruh cahaya yang begitu hangat dan terang di tempat ini berasal dari dia sendiri. Pakaiannya juga bukan pakaian kotor seperti saat aku melihatnya di mimpi itu. Sebuah jubah bagian dalam dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih bersih, begitu panjang sampai menutupi kakinya. Baju luarnya berwarna merah seperti warna darah, bersulamkan benang berwarna emas. Aku tidak bisa melihat rambut dan sebagian wajahnya karena sehelai kain putih bersih mengerudungi kepalanya. Kain itu tertiup-tiup oleh angin yang lembut, tetapi kelihatannya ia sama sekali tidak terganggu. Yah, dengan penampilannya seperti ini, tentu jauh berbeda dari anak yang kulihat di mimpiku.

Dan, ada satu perbedaan paling besar lainnya yang kulihat.

Kalau anak yang kulihat di mimpiku sedang tersenyum, sekarang dia sebaliknya, sedang menangis. Kedua belah pipinya dialiri airmata yang bening, bahkan lebih bening daripada sungai kristal yang kami lihat sebelumnya. Barulah aku sadar, burung-burung dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sekitarnya bahkan hinggap di tubuhnya bukan sedang bermain-main dengannya. Sebaliknya, mereka sedang menghibur dan menangis bersamanya.

Dan , tidak bisa tidak, saat melihat wajahnya, aku teringat sesuatu yang lain. Justru sekarang yang datang di ingatanku adalah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, yang masih nyata dan terbayang di kepalaku sampai sekarang. Sebuah kejadian di Gunung Ding Jun... ketika aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang tubuhnya melayang di langit, bukan karena terbang tetapi karena disangga oleh dahan-dahan pohon yang menahan tangan dan kakinya. Atau tepatnya, yang menusuk tangan dan kakinya.

Anak ini...

... Lu Xun?

Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Zhou Ying pun begitu terkejut sampai tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa... menangis?" Tanyaku pelan. Apa yang membuatku bertanya seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu.

Anak itu membuka mulutnya, menjawab dengan suara pelan dan bergetar. Aku pun tahu sekarang, anak itu tidak hanya menangis karena sedih, tetapi juga takut dan khawatir luar biasa. "Karena..." Jawabnya setengah berbisik. "... Kegelapan akan datang sebentar lagi..."

Aku terperanjat kaget. Kegelapan? Kegelapan akan datang sebentar lagi? Apa maksudnya? Dan betapa mustahilnya kalimat itu! Anak itu sendiri yang mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya! Dan semisalkan pun kegelapan memang datang, apakah dengan cahayanya yang luar biasa itu dia tidak bisa mengusirnya?

Perlahan tangannya bergerak. Kulihat tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah bola berwarna hitam yang besarnya mungkin dua kali kepalan tangannya. Dari segala sesuatu yang berada di tempat ini, bola itulah yang paling tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Bola itu tidak hanya berwarna hitam, tetapi memancarkan kegelapan! Sungguh sangat bertentangan dari pemegangnya! Bahkan bukan hanya itu, kalau tumbuhan yang ada di tempat ini adalah rerumputan hijau yang berwarna seperti zamrud, dengan segala macam bunga indah yang bermekaran, bola itu malah dikelilingi oleh sulur-sulur seperti duri berwarna hitam yang sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Aku bergidik kaget. Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Mata kami berdua melebar karena takut. Bukan! Tentu saja bukan takut pada kegelapan itu! Untuk apa takut pada kegelapan kalau ada anak kecil yang memancarkan cahaya yang jauh lebih kuat dari bola kegelapan itu?

Tapi mungkin... yang membuat kami takut adalah anak itu sendiri.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan benda itu?

Saat itulah, angin lembut yang berhembus menjadi luar biasa kuat, membuat rerumputan dan segala bunga bergerak. Kupu-kupu dan burung-burung yang berkumpul mulai terbang ke langit, sama sekali tidak menyisakan satupun. Namun yang paling mengejutkan dari semuanya adalah, angin itu begitu kuat hingga membuat kain putih yang menutupi kepala anak laki-laki itu juga terbang. Rambut coklatnya yang berwarna seperti tanah itu melambai lambai, dan menampakkan sesuatu yang tersemat di telinganya.

Setangkai mawar... mawar hitam.

Mawar yang tangkainya berduri tajam dan menggiris, yang akan menusuk dan melukai apapun yang mengenainya. Mawar yang tangkainya dibalut dengan darahnya. Mawar yang menurutku sangat tidak pas sekali dipasangkan pada wajah yang polos dan lembut itu.

Jantungku langsung berdengup kencang. Nafasku tertahan di tenggorokanku.

Waktu itu... waktu itu kulihat Lu Xun, yang pertama kali kutemui di Gunung Ding Jun, di telinganya juga di sematkan bunga mawar hitam itu. Ya, kan?

Tenggorokanku seperti tersumpal oleh sesuatu, dan aku berusaha menelannya. Ini... ini tidak bisa jadi...

Angin masih berhembus dengan kencang itu kini menyingkirkan kabut gelap pada bola hitam di tangannya. Kini wujud asli bola itu terlihat. Sebenarnya benda itu bukan sebuah bola, tetapi sebuah botol kaca yang panjang dan tinggi. Botol kaca yang... dulu aku pernah mendengar di legenda-legenda bahwa ada sebuah obat yang dapat menyembuhkan apapun, menetralkan racun apapun, bahkan memperpanjang usia, kalau tidak salah namanya _Dan_. Apakah botol kaca itu berisi obat tersebut? Tapi... dari permukaannya yang berukir berbelas-belas ular, dan sulur-sulur berduri itu masih ada di botol kaca tersebut yang sekarang membuat tangan yang memegangnya terluka, kurasa tidak mungkin botol itu berisi obat. Botol kaca itu mungkin serupa, tetapi sama sekali berbeda isinya...

Dan betapa kagetnya saat aku melihat sesuatu di dalam botol itu! Memang bukan obat, tetapi cairan berwarna hitam yang pekatnya tidak bisa dibandingkan lagi dengan Sungai Xiang yang berubah hitam. Tidak hanya hitam, tetapi juga mengeluarkan asap-asap gelap. Begitu kental seolah jika diminum tidak mungkin bisa melewati tenggorokan dan akan tertinggal di mulut. Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak berani bertanya apa cairan itu. Yang pasti aku tahu, cairan seperti itu harusnya dibuang sejauh-jauhnya.

"Benda... benda apa itu?" Tanyaku. "Sini, biar kubuangkan benda itu untukmu!" Aku maju, tetapi anak itu mundur.

"Jangan..." Jawabnya, masih dengan suara bergetar. Sungguh mengagetkan bahwa anak itu malah kini memegang benda tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mendekatkannya pada dadanya. "Kalau kau membuangnya, aku..."

Suaranya begitu lemah, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"... aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya..."

Menyelamatkan? Menyelamatkan siapa?

Kemudian anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang jauh dari pikiranku. Ya, botol itu diangkatnya hingga setinggi bibirnya. Saat itulah, aku benar-benar melihat wajahnya dipenuhi segala perasaan takut, perasaan sedih dan putus asa yang tak terperi. Kalau memang benar itu adalah Lu Xun, maka bisa dibilang aku begitu terkejut sampai bahkan tidak bisa bernafas. Lu Xun... tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat begitu sedih dan takut dan putus asa, apalagi menangis seperti itu...

Zhou Ying yang melihatnya bahkan ikut menangis, entah kenapa. Aku menggeleng pelan. "J-jangan..." Kakiku dengan sendirinya berlari ke arahnya. "Jangan minum benda itu!"

Namun terlambat...

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat cairan itu sampai di dalam mulutnya. Begitu cairan tersebut meninggalkan botol kaca dan mulai terasa di lidahnya, tangan anak kecil itu bergetar hebat. Tetapi ia masih berjuang mati-matian untuk meneguk semuanya. Semuanya. Sampai habis. Tidak bersisa satu tetes pun.

Sampai di sinilah Zhou Ying bisa menahan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri. Kini gadis Wu itu jatuh di atas kedua lutut.

"L-Lu Xun..." Suara Zhou Ying teredam oleh tangannya sendiri. Rupanya... rupanya ia juga tahu bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah Lu Xun. Namun satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti adalah... benarkah dia Lu Xun? Lu Xun yang aku tahu tidak mau dan benci sekali dengan kegelapan. Tetapi kenapa sekarang ia meminum cairan itu? Cairan yang bahkan aku sendiri tahu sarat akan kegelapan...!

Apa...? Apa yang membuatnya meminum benda itu...?

Botol kaca itu terlepas dari tangannya. Jatuh di atas tanah hingga menimbulkan suara yang seketika membuyarkan lamunanku dan Zhou Ying. Tidak ada setetes pun cairan yang tersisa. Semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh anak kecil itu. Dan dia sendiri tidak masih tegak berdiri. Sebaliknya, sama seperti botol itu, tubuhnya juga ikut roboh hingga tergeletak di tanah. Kedua tangannya memeluk diri sendiri, tubuhnya meringkuk seolah menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Ah-... ahhh...!" Anak itu merintih kesakitan. Rintihan itupun akhirnya berubah menjadi jeritan yang menggetarkan kalbu setiap orang yang mendengarnya, termasuk aku dan Zhou Ying!

Seketika itu juga, tempat yang indah ini berubah.

Langit yang cerah itu kini tidak ada, digantikan dengan kegelapan yang sama sekali tidak ada batasnya. Begitu pula dengan rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang ada, semuanya layu dan mati, tidak ada satupun yang tersisa yang masih hidup. Burung-burung dan kupu-kupu yang tadinya beterbangan, kini tergantikan dengan makhluk-makhluk misterus bersayap hitam yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung lagi. Sungai berair kristal itu sekarang tak ubahnya dengan Sungai Xiang yang berair gelap dan tercemar.

Rupanya... saat anak itu berkata kegelapan itu akan datang sebentar lagi, bukan maksudnya kegelapan itu akan datang ke tempat itu. Namun maksudnya adalah dia sendiri yang akan memaksakan kegelapan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya...!

Perasaan yang mengerikan dan mencekam seketika memenuhi kepalaku. Kulihat Zhou Ying, yang rupanya jauh lebih tergetar daripada aku. Bahkan gadis itu seperti terpukul saat melihatnya. Segera aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Zhou Ying..." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Kentara sekali gadis itu sedang menangis sekarang. " Jangan menangis... tidak perlu menangis..."

Zhou Ying mengacungkan tangannya yang bergetar ke arah anak itu. Anak yang sekarang bukannya memancarkan cahaya melainkan kegelapan. "L-lihat..." Suaranya pecah dan tertahan, tetapi sangat lemah. "Lihat... itu...! Lu Xun...!"

Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada anak itu. Zhou Ying, mungkin sangking takutnya ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukanku dan tidak berani membuka matanya lagi.

Sesuatu... aku tidak tahu apa itu... Tetapi ada sebuah cahaya yang luar biasa terangnya!

Cahaya yang membutakan dan pastinya tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjangku ini! Cahaya itu perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya! Cahaya itu tidak hanya bersinar luar biasa terang sampai membuat mata ini buta, tetapi sepertinya... melihatnya saja akan mati!

Bahkan bukan hanya itu... cahaya itu seperti api! Api yang berkobar-kobar dan menghanguskan! Cahaya yang kurasa tidak bisa main-main melihatnya...!

Cahaya itu... cahaya yang sama dengan yang kulihat saat aku di Cheng Du dulu... suatu pagi... cahaya yang kulihat bersama dengan Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, dan Jiang Wei...! Cahaya yang kulihat saat itu bersama Lu Xun!

Namun sekarang... cahaya itu... cahaya itu... meninggalkannya?

Si anak kecil mencoba membuka matanya, hanya untuk menutupnya kembali. "G-gelap..." Rintihnya dengan suara penuh ketakutan. Aneh...? Kenapa dia berkata 'gelap'? Apakah dia tidak melihat cahaya yang luar biasa hebat itu?

Cahaya yang luar bisa terang itu sekarang makin jelas berwujud seperti seorang manusia. Hanya saja, aku tetap saja tidak bisa melihatnya sangking terangnya! Kalau aku terus memaksakan diri untuk melihat, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mataku... dan mungkin juga nyawaku!

"_T-Tai Yang_...!" Suaranya sekarang menjerit. '_Tai Yang'_? Tunggu sebentar... Jiang Wei pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dia pernah melihat cahaya seperti itu sebelumnya! Sebenarnya adalah diri Lu Xun yang seorang lagi! Seseorang yang dipanggilnya '_Tai Yang_' itu! Diri Lu Xun yang seorang lagi yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun, dan karena itulah yang bisa kulihat hanyalah Lu Xun saja...

Tapi sekarang... kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat dirinya yang seorang lagi?

"_Tai Yang_...! Gelap sekali...!" Sekali lagi, anak yang sebenarnya adalah Lu Xun itu berseru meminta tolong dengan berderai airmata. Apa yang membuat dirinya yang seorang lagi tidak mau membalasnya, dan malah meninggalkannya, sama sekali di luar pikiranku. Jiang Wei bilang, Lu Xun dengan dirinya yang seorang lagi sangat dekat! Sangking dekatnya sampai tidak bisa dipisahkan, dan memang mereka sebenarnya adalah satu, bukan?

Namun tangisannya tidak pernah dibalas oleh apapun. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mungkin saja tangisannya akan terdengar sampai ke langit. Tetapi suaranya juga terdengar begitu lemah hingga seolah ia tidak hanya kelihatan pengelihatan saja tetapi juga suaranya.

"Kenapa..." Sekali lagi suaranya terdengar. "...kenapa membuangku? Kenapa...?"

Dadaku terasa sesak saat mendengarnya. Suara itu begitu terdengar putus asa seolah kehilangan seluruh jiwanya. Lu Xun... apakah memang benar dia pernah ada dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya?

Perlahan aku membantu Zhou Ying berdiri, kemudian kami bersama mendekati anak kecil tersebut. Aneh benar... ketika tangannya yang bergetar hebat menahan sakit menyentuh tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang kini layu, tiba-tiba tumbuhan itu semua berubah! Tumbuhan itu hidup lagi... hanya untuk berubah menjadi mawar-mawar hitam berduri. Seolah tanah itu menumbuhkan duri untuk mengusirnya dari sana.

Sementara tubuhya masih meringkuk dan bergetar, kami melihat matanya yang terbuka separuh dan mengeluarkan airmata. Tetapi mata itu tidak lagi bening bercahaya. Mata itu gelap... dan dia seolah tidak melihat. Mata itu... pasti mata yang buta.

Dan tidak hanya itu pemandangan yang lebih menyayat hati. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, seluruh kulitnya yang tadi bersih tanpa cacat sedikitpun, kini dipenuhi tanda-tanda seperti tato berwarna hitam, bergambar ular-ular dan sulur-sulur berduri. Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya pada pengelihatanku sekarang!

"Lu Xun...!" Zhou Ying memekik saat melihatnya. Sekali lagi tangisnya pecah. Ia langsung berlutut di samping anak itu, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di wajahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar anak itu menjerit kesakitan, tetapi aku dan Zhou Ying seolah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. "Kenapa...? Kenapa bisa seperti ini...? Seperti... seperti Meimei dulu!"

Yangmei...? Ah, iya! Zhou Ying mengatakan padaku... dulu saat Yangmei dikuasai kegelapan, seluruh tubuhnya juga seperti ini...! Dan sekarang... Lu Xun...! "Jangan katakan Lu Xun sekarang seperti Yangmei!" Seruku tida percaya. "Tidak mungkin! Sampai kapanpun Lu Xun tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan!"

Zhou Ying menggeleng. Kedua tangannya sekarang memeluk tubuh yang kecil itu. Namun anak itu tidak membalas pelukannya, sepertinya tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Hanya tubuhnya saja... tetapi matanya tidak..." Benar juga... mata Lu Xun tidak berubah warna menjadi merah darah. "Lu Xun bukannya berubah jahat dan dikendalikan kegelapan seperti Meimei...!" Tukas Zhou Ying. "Tapi... tapi... dia harus menanggung kegelapan Meimei..."

Menanggung... kegelapan Yangmei...?

Apa maksudnya itu? Jadi, maksudnya... Yangmei menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan itu? Tapi Lu Xun sendiri yang bersedia dibebani oleh seluruh akibatnya...?

Tunggu...! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa tadi dia menjerit saat Zhou Ying memeluknya! Bahkan sampai sekarang pun seperti menahan sakit begitu! Dulu Zhou Ying juga pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Yangmei, saat masih menjadi pengguna kegelapan, akan merasa kesakitan luar biasa hanya karena Lu Xun yang cahaya menedekat. Hanya mendekat saja!

Sekarang... Lu Xun menjadi kegelapan, kan? Berarti... kalau kami yang punya cahaya ini mendekat... apalagi Zhou Ying yang sekarang menyentuhnya...!

Dengan cepat segera kutarik Zhou Ying, melepaskan tubuh anak itu darinya. "Jangan sentuh Lu Xun!" Seruku sekuat mungkin.

Zhou Ying terlihat kaget bukan buatan. "Apa maksudmu, Zhao Yun!"

"Lu Xun sekarang adalah kegelapan!" Seruku berusaha menjelaskan. "Kau bilang dulu Yangmei adalah kegelapan dan tidak bisa disentuh cahaya seperti Lu Xun, kan? Sekarang Lu Xun sendiri menjadi kegelapan! Apa kau kira kita bisa menyentuhnya? Dia akan semakin menderita, Zhou Ying!"

Barulah gadis Wu itu sadar. Matanya melebar dan menatap kosong, kemudian berpindah kepada anak kecil itu. Sungguh, aku pun tidak bisa melihatnya. Anak itu Lu Xun! Iya! Aku yakin benar! Seorang yang begitu baik hati. Bahkan dia adalah Phoenix, kan? Cahaya itu sendiri? Ditambah lagi... dia adalah seorang sahabatku sendiri! Bagaimana bisa melihatnya menderita seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu mana yang sebenarnya membuatnya lebih menderita, ketika kami menyentuhnya, atau ketika kami membiarkannya begitu saja.

Aku tidak percaya... Lu Xun yang pemberani, tidak kenal takut, tidak pernah main-main dengan kegelapan, dan kuat serta tidak mungkin kalah pada kegelapan itu... pernah menjadi seperti ini?

Jangan-jangan...

Inikah yang sebenarnya terjadi di Gunung Ding Jun saat itu?

Tadi pagi, saat Lu Xun teringat pada kejadian di Gunung Ding Jun, dia kelihatan begitu tertekan dan sedih sekali. Aku terus bertanya-tanya kenapa dia seperti itu. Kupikir karena dia teringat kembali dan takut membayangkan saat Yaoguai-yaoguai itu menyiksanya dan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Tapi kan tidak mungkin Lu Xun takut pada Yaoguai entah seberapa banyak mereka dan sekuat apa mereka! Kalau mau, aku yakin dia bisa menghentikan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu dari membunuhnya! Ya, kan? Dan kalau sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhasil membunuhnya, itu bukan karena mereka sukses menjebaknya. Sebaliknya, Lu Xun sendiri memang sengaja membiarkan mereka melakukan itu. Dan kalau memang Lu Xun sengaja, kan mustahil dia takut?

Sekarang, sesudah melihat kejadian ini, aku jadi tahu apa yang benar-benar membuat Lu Xun tertekan dan sedih.

Aku tahu apa yang benar-benar menyiksa Lu Xun malam itu. Apa yang benar-benar membunuhnya.

Itu adalah... ketika dia menjadi kegelapan.

Bagaimana Lu Xun yang cahaya itu berubah menjadi kegelapan, sama sekali di luar kepalaku. Sama sekali aku tidak bisa membayangkannya...

Tapi, dia juga sengaja membuat dirinya jadi kegelapan, kan? Kalau tidak, kenapa tadi aku melihatnya memegang bola kegelapan itu, yang ternyata adalah botol berisi cairan seluruh sari-sari kegelapan, dan kemudian meminumnya?

Untuk... menyelamatkan Yangmei kah? Yangmei yang sudah jadi kegelapan...?

Bodoh...! Kalau tahu akan menderita seperti ini, kenapa dia melakukannya? Dasar bodoh! Benar-benar Lu Xun ini...! Kukira dia adalah orang cerdas yang tahu harus melakukan apa demi keuntungan dan kebaikannya sendiri! Dia kan seorang ahli strategi? Ya kan? Otaknya yang cemerlang itu harusnya tahu untuk tidak mengambil tindakan gila seperti ini!

Tapi... kurasa... yang namanya perasaan sayang itu tidak bisa dipikir dengan otak...

Aku berjalan mendekat, kemudian berlutut di samping anak itu. "Lu Xun..."

Tanganku terulur, begitu ingin menyentuh tubuhnya yang bergetar. Namun tepat sebelum itu, suara-suara yang mengerikan, yang gelap dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri terdengar dari kegelapan di depanku. Rupanya, entah berapa puluh pasang mata berwarna merah seperti darah muncul dari balik kegelapan itu.

"Hahaha...! Dia sudah jadi kegelapan sekarang!"

"Menyenangkan! Menyenangkan! Ayo! Kemarilah!"

"Sekarang kami bebas memperlakukanmu sesuka kami, kan, makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada?"

Pasti Yaoguai! Satu-satunya makhluk yang berani mengatai Lu Xun 'makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada' hanyalah mereka saja! Kurang ajar...!

Mungkin aku sudah berdiri dan menerjang mereka dengan tombak di tanganku. Tetapi anak itu bangkit berdiri. Meski ia harus berjuang mati-matian, tetapi ia tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun. Ternyata memang benar...! Lu Xun sama sekali tidak takut dengan Yaoguai!

"Kau... mau kemana...?" Tanyaku tersendat-sendat karena kaget.

"Aku harus pergi..." Jawabnya tegas. Hanya itu saja. Hanya itu saja sebaris kalimat yang menjadi jawabannya. Sesudah itu dia pergi masuk ke dalam kegelapan itu, sampai tidak tak terlihatan lagi jejaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan aku dan Zhou Ying yang bersahut-sahutan memanggilnya. Bahkan angin kencang yang berusaha menghentikan langkahnya pun sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Angin itu hanya berhasil menjatuhkan bunga mawar hitam yang tersemat di telinganya, membuat bunga itu tertiup dan jatuh di depan kakiku.

Mawar hitam ini...!

Entah bagaimana, mawar itu berubah. Bukan hitam tetapi putih. Putih keperakan...

Lalu kenapa?

Aku berdiri, kemudian berbalik. Satu tanganku menepuk bahu Zhou Ying yang masih menangis, kemudian mengajaknya untuk pergi. Gadis itu tidak mengangguk, tetapi toh mengikutiku. Kakiku terus melangkah hingga melewati botol kaca itu. Botol yang sekarang kosong. Aku berlutut, kemudian memungutnya sambil dengan hati-hati melepaskan sulur-sulur berduri itu.

Sekarang... aku sudah benar-benar mengerti apa yang dialami Lu Xun pada malam tahun baru itu...

Tanganku mengepal dan memukul tanah. Kenapa...! Kenapa dia begitu sayang pada Yangmei? Gadis sehebat apakah Yangmei itu sebenarnya? Ini..! Ini tidak adil!

Zhou Ying masih terisak dan berusaha mengeringkan airmatanya. Tanganku terus-menerus memukul tanah sambil berseru 'kenapa?' dan 'tidak adil!' bergantian begitu terus, hingga suaraku menjadi parau. Ya, begitu terus seolah sampai keabadian pun kami berdua masih seperti ini.

Syukurlah, sebuah suara seolah menghentikan waktu.

"Hei! Kau, orang tak waras yang sedang memukul-mukul tanah! Tunjukkan apa itu di tanganmu!"

Aku menoleh, menemukan anak kecil yang lain lagi. Kedua tangannya di pinggang. Dari tempat mawar hitam yang berubah menjadi putih itu, kini berdiri seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut dan mata berwarna perak. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang kira-kira sama seperti anak laki-laki yang kulihat sebelumnya, hanya tidak sehebat itu. Tetapi kelembutannya, kehangatannya, semua sama...

"Iya! Kau! Memang siapa lagi? Cepat tunjukkan barang apa itu!" Serunya marah-marah sambil berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Mulutnya terus saja mengomel sambil berjalan. Benar-benar... anak kecil ini mengingatkanku dengan _gunniang_ kecil yang kutemui di Zi Tong, yang awalnya kukira seorang _xiansheng_. Gayanya yang tidak sopan dan serampangan, serta keahliannya mengomel... benar-benar mirip...

Ini pasti... Yangmei...

Aku masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tangannya yang terbuka berhenti di depan wajahku.

"Berikan benda itu!" Serunya dengan nada menuntut. Mulutnya cemberut melengkung ke bawah. "Aku mau melihatnya!"

Bingung dan serba salah, aku pun menyerahkan botol tersebut. Si gadis kecil mengambilnya, kemudian mengamatinya baik-baik. Dia membalikkannya, tetapi terkejut bukan buatan saat melihat tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Memang benar, cairan itu sudah habis. Botol itu sudah kosong. Tidak tersisa sedikitpun.

"Jangan katakan kalau..." Suara gadis kecil itu bergetar. Matanya mulai berair dan sembab. Mulutnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Yah, aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Hei, apakah tadi ada seseorang yang meminumnya? Dan apakah dia..."

"... dia adalah orang yang paling menyayangimu." Seperti kebiasaanku yang buruk, aku memotong ucapannya dan menjawab bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Iya. Orang yang paling menyayangimu, dialah yang meminumnya..."

Seketika itu juga, gadis kecil itu roboh di atas kedua lututnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk erat-erat botol itu. Airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan, dia menangis seolah sudah tak ada hari esok lagi untunya. "Bodoh! Bodoh!" Serunya berulang-ulang. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Bodoh! Dasar bodoh...! Bodoh...!"

Baik aku dan Zhou Ying tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali melihat gadis kecil itu menangis.

"Aku ini tidak ada harganya sama sekali...!" Tangisnya. Suaranya tidak terdengar jelas karena becampur dengan isakan. "Kenapa...? Aku ini... cuma kegelapan...!"

"Kau bukan kegelapan lagi..."

Eh...?

Suara itu...!

Seketika, kulihat tempat ini berubah! Kegelapan yang melingkupi tempat ini seolah tidak ada lagi! Seperti cat yang luntur dari kain, begitulah kegelapan itu menghilang dari langit! K-kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tempat ini berubah lagi? Tempat ini...! Tempat ini kembali menjadi seperti semula! Langit yang biru, padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, sungai seperti kristal yang mengalir tenang, serta burung-burung dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan!

Dimana... dimana kegelapan tadi itu?

Tempat ini... indah sekali...! Bahkan jadi makin indah karena kegelapan yang sebelumnya datang telah sirna!

Aku dan Zhou Ying terbelalak kaget, tetapi anak perempuan itu lebih lagi. Botol kaca di tangannya hancur seketika, pecah berkeping-keping, kemudian menjadi asap yang dengan cepat naik, lalu diterbangkan angin sehingga tidak bersisa sama sekali! Seolah memang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada!

Namun seolah semua perubahan itu tidak dipikirkannya, si gadis kecil menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Aku juga! Zhou Ying juga! Benar-benar... suara itu...!

Rupanya benar saja! Dari sebuah arah, terlihat cahaya yang terang bersinar. Seseorang berjalan ke arah kami, atau tepatnya, ke arah gadis kecil itu. Tentu saja anak laki-laki yang tadi kulihat.

"Ya, kan?" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Anak kecil bermata emas yang indah itu kini berhenti dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku kan sudah janji kita akan bermain bersama lagi! Jadi aku pasti akan kembali!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Si gadis kecil, tidak bisa tidak, menerima uluran tangan itu dengan cepat. Airmatanya entah hilang kemana sekarang, entah sudah mengering atau dialah yang menghapusnya. Yang pasti, sekarang senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya sementara ia sendiri berdiri.

"Iya!"

Kemudian keduanya berlari dengan riang gembira, berlari seolah menuju ke ujung padang rumput ini untuk bermain bersama.

"... kita akan bermain bersama-sama lagi!"

Lalu semuanya usai...

Entah bagaimana, mataku perlahan tertutup, rasanya seperti benar-benar ngantuk. Zhou Ying juga. Kami kemudian serasa akan tidur. Tetapi rupanya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, justru kami baru saja bangun. Saat membuka mata, kami berdua kembali ke tempat itu, ke ruang kosong di dalam ruang bawah tanah Kota Chang Sha yang menjadi jalan kami untuk menuju ke bendungan tersebut.

Tempat itu masih sama, tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun.

Perlahan aku berdiri.

"Apa itu... tadi...?" Tanya Zhou Ying sambil mengusap matanya dan juga bangkit berdiri.

Aku tersenyum sambil menjawab. "Lu Xun... mengizinkan kita membuka masa lalu dan masa depannya..."

Di tempat ini tidak ada satupun yang istimewa lagi. Kuulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Zhou Ying keluar dari ruang kosong ini. Dia menerimanya dan dengan begitu kami langsung melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

"Oh iya!" Aku berhenti dan menepuk jidat. "Sial! Aku lupa mengambil kertas hitam tadi itu! Pasti ada sesuatu di sana!"

Zhou Ying terlonjak kaget. "Kalau begitu, kita ambil saja dulu! Cepat!"

Aku dan Zhou Ying cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat itu.

Namun, alangkah kagetnya kami.

Sekarang pintu itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah tembok batu saja. Tidak ada pintu, tidak ada ruangan apapun di baliknya. Benar-benar hanya sebuah tembok biasa...

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

"Jiang Wei! Awas! Di depanmu!"

"Tenang saja, Yan Lu! Tidak perlu khawatir!"

Aku dan Yan Lu sekarang berada di ruang bawah tanah di jalan utara menuju ke bendungan Sungai Xiang yang harus kami tutup. Sialnya, tidak sedikit Yaoguai-yaoguai yang sudah menunggu untuk menyerang kami. Tapi, hmph, mana mungkin aku mau kalah pada mereka? Aku dan Yan Lu, kami berdua cukup untuk menyapu bersih mereka semua!

Satu lagi Yaoguai roboh dan lenyap dalam kegelapan begitu kutusuk. Dengan begitu, tempat ini sudah bersih. Aku dan Yan Lu melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Kulihat peta yang dibuatkan oleh walikota, kemudian mengamatinya.

"Sekarang kita berjalan terus..." Kataku pada Yan Lu yang juga sedang memperhatikan peta tersebut. "Kemudian, belok ke arah selatan."

"Berarti, pasti belokannya sebentar lagi." Jawab Yan Lu sambil menunjuk jalan di depan kami. Aku menengadahkan kepala. Dari sini terlihat dengan jelas sebuah belokan ke kiri, sementara di depan hanya terdapat tembok kosong yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Nggg... sebenarnya bukannya tidak ada apa-apanya, melainkan berdiri sebuah pintu kayu yang sederhana.

Sebelumnya juga banyak pintu-pintu seperti itu. Tapi aku dan Yan Lu tahu sebaiknya tidak membukanya. Mungkin saja itu adalah gudang penyimpanan makanan atau senjata, atau kamar-kamar para penjaga kota. Hanya saja, pintu yang kali ini rasanya aneh... rasanya ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di baliknya dan aku harus menemukan apa itu...

Tanpa sadar, kakiku menapak mendekati pintu tersebut, kemudian membukanya. Tidak terkunci.

"Jiang Wei?" Yan Lu bertanya dengan nada bingung. Dia mendekat dan berdiri di belakangku. "Ada apa? Jangan buka pintu sembarangan!"

Aku menggeleng dan menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. "Ini bukan sembarang pintu! Aku merasa ada sesuatu di balik pintu ini..." Jawabku setengah memaksa. Saat tanganku menyentuh pintu itu dan mendorongnya, entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat tegang. "Kau... tidak merasakannya, Yan Lu?"

Yang kudengar adalah suara Yan Lu yang sama penasarannya denganku. "Sebenarnya... aku juga merasa aneh..."

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Dari sini terlihat sebuah ruangan yang boleh dikatakan sangat sempit dan benar-benar tidak jelas fungsinya untuk apa. Kalau memang gudang, kenapa tidak ada barang apapun? Kalau kamar, kenapa tidak ada kasur? Dan lagi, ruangan sekecil ini terlalu tidak manusiawi untuk menjadi sebuah kamar sangking sempitnya. Kalau ruang baca, kenapa tidak ada satu buku pun?

Yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah meja batu rendah berwarna merah. Dengan sebuah peti kayu kecil di atasnya.

"Hei, Jiang Wei." Yan Lu tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku dan menunjuk ke arah langit-langit. "Lihat itu."

Ada sebuah tulisan yang bersinar di atas sana.

'_hanya dia yang diberikan kunci masa lalu dan masa depan yang dapat membukanya.'_

"Membuka? Membuka apa?"

"Mungkin peti itu..." Jawab Yan Lu. Tanpa menunggu disuruh, aku berjalan mendekati peti itu, namun alangkah kagetnya aku melihat peti tersebut sudah terbuka! Berarti, sebelumnya ada seseorang yang sudah membuka peti kayu ini. Wah, menarik sekali... seseorang yang sudah diberikan kunci masa lalu dan masa depan... Apa maksudnya itu? Dan siapa orang itu?

Apapun itu, kalau gemboknya sudah terbuka, berarti aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak ini, bukan? Kubuka peti kayu itu, untuk menemukan hanya selembar kertas di dalamnya. Yan Lu menghampiriku dan berdiri di sebelahku, berusaha untuk melihat kertas yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu. Hanya sebuah kertas yang tertutup abu berwarna hitam.

Kuusap-usap abu di atas kertas tersebut, hingga menampakkan apa yang tertulis, atau tepatnya tergambar, di sana.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yan Lu.

"Entahlah..."

Akhirnya, kertas itu bersih seluruhnya. Aku dan Yan Lu dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terpampang di sana. Sebuah gambar. Sebuah gambar yang kelihatannya sudah tua sekali umurnya tetapi tetap terawat. Entah siapa yang menggambarnya. Gambar itu terdiri dari dua bagian, satu di kiri dan satu di kanan. Bagian yang kanan terbalik. Sebaliknya, kalau kertas ini dibalik, maka gambar kirilah yang terbalik.

Di atas kertas itu, di bagian sebelah kiri, terdapat gambar seorang anak laki-laki. Entah bagaimana cara melukisnya, anak itu terlihat seperti bercahaya. Latar belakang dari gambar itu sendiri sangat indah, sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga dan sungai yang begitu jernih bagaikan kristal. Sayangnya, ada beberapa benda yang tergambar di sana, yang kelihatannya salah tempat.

Benda pertama, di tangan anak itu terdapat sebuah bola berwarna hitam. Benda kedua, adalah mawar berduri yang sama hitamnya dengan bola itu, tersemat di telinga si anak laki-laki. Benda ketiga, adalah...

... adalah airmata anak laki-laki itu sendiri.

Aku tidak mengerti. Gambar ini sungguh indah! Dan kalau memang benar anak laki-laki itu berada di tempat seperti ini, kenapa dia menangis? Bukankah lebih tepat jika dia tertawa sambil berlari-lari? Dan lagi, ada apa dengan bola dan mawar hitam itu...?

Tunggu...

Mawar hitam yang berduri...

"Gambar itu..." Gumam Yan Lu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada kertas yang kupegang. "Anak laki-laki itu... seperti..."

"... seperti Lu Xun." Jawabku pendek. Kurasa memang anak laki-laki ini benar Lu Xun. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat tanah, dengan bola mata berwarna emas yang indah. Apalagi, wajahnya yang kelihatan begitu sedih... aku pernah melihatnya. Waktu itu, ketika seorang gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Meimei' datang untuk berusaha membunuh Perdana Mentri, tetapi malah pada akhirnya merubah targetnya berusaha membunuh Lu Xun. Waktu itu... Lu Xun juga... menangis seperti ini...

Tanpa sadar, tanganku memegang makin kuat. Sampai-sampai membuat kertas itu nyaris teremas.

Dan mawar hitam ini... makin menguatkan dugaanku.

Sesudah puas mengamati gambar di sebelah kiri, mataku beralih ke gambar sebelah kanan yang terbalik. Kubalikkan kertas itu, kemudian mengamati gambar yang satunya. Kali ini seorang gadis. Kalau anak laki-laki yang tadi berdiri dan tatapan matanya yang kosong dan sedih mengarah ke depan, gadis kecil ini berlutut sambil memeluk sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah botol yang sudah kosong berwarna hitam. Latar belakang tempat ini benar-benar gelap. Dan bukannya padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga yang indah tetapi semak-semak yang ditumbuhi mawar hitam. Namun, sama seperti gambar yang satunya, gambar ini juga memiliki tiga hal yang terlihat salah tempat.

Benda pertama adalah rambut dan mata gadis kecil itu sendiri. Berwarna perak yang sangat indah. Benda kedua adalah cahaya yang sepertinya menyeruak masuk dari gambar satunya berusaha menerangi kegelapan di gambar itu. Dan benda ketiga...

... adalah senyum gadis kecil itu.

Iya, aku tidak bohong. Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arah cahaya yang masuk dari belakangnya, seolah sedang melihat suatu kejutan yang begitu menyenangkan. Dia kaget melihat cahaya itu, dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Siapa gadis ini? Dan kenapa dia tersenyum?

Penasaran, aku menoleh ke arah Yan Lu. "Kau mengerti gambar ini?" Bodohnya aku. Pasti Yan Lu seperti aku juga, sama-sama tidak mengerti.

Namun, jauh diluar perkiraanku, Yan Lu mengangguk mantap! Dia mengerti maksud dari kedua gambar yang entah memaksudkan apa ini. Diambilnya kertas itu, kemudian dipandanginya lekat-lekat sementara ia menjawab dengan nada yang sarat kesedihan. "Anak laki-laki ini Lu Xun, sementara anak perempuan di sebelahnya adalah Yangmei." Jawabnya sementara aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Yangmei?" Jangan-jangan... gadis yang malam itu nyaris membunuh Lu Xun? Tetapi yang malah disembuhkan oleh Lu Xun sesudah aku menusuknya? Kalau diperhatikan, memang ada miripnya! "Tapi... bagaimana mungkin gadis itu...!"

"Kau, sih! Belum melihat Yangmei yang sekarang!" Sahut Yan Lu yang kesal karena ucapannya kupotong. "Memang benar dulunya Yangmei itu menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan. Dia benar-benar seorang pembunuh yang kejam, yang hanya tahu untuk menyiksa dan menghancurkan saja. Sampai suatu saat..." Putri Shu itu berhenti sejenak dan mendesah panjang. Dia menoleh untuk memandangku. "Kau masih ingat dengan malam tahun baru kan, Jiang Wei?"

Malam tahun baru?

Ohhh...

Malam yang bukannya berlalu dengan canda dan tawa tetapi dengan airmata itu?

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Di tempat itu, Lu Xun juga mengambil seluruh kegelapan Yangmei dan menukarnya dengan cahayanya sendiri." Lanjutnya berusaha untuk berbicara dengan nada datar. Tetapi sehebat-hebatnya dia, tidak mungkin bisa menutupi suaranya yang mulai goyah. Jangankan Yan Lu yang perempuan, aku yang laki-laki ini saja ketika mendengarnya begitu terkejut dan tersentuh sampai entah harus mengatakan apa. "Lu Xun menjadi kegelapan, supaya Yangmei yang kegelapan itu menjadi cahaya..." Desahnya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Oh... begitu. Jadi karena itukah Lu Xun yang kulihat di gambar ini sedang menangis? Iya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa tidak menangis kalau dia yang cahaya itu bukan cuma dimasuki kegelapan, tetapi menjadi kegelapan itu sendiri. Bodoh... kalau benar-benar akan membuatnya sedih dan menderita begitu, kenapa Lu Xun mau?

Yah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya. Seandainya ada Lu Xun di sinipun, dia pasti cuma menjawab 'karena aku sayang Meimei'. Pasti begitu...

Dan akhirnya, di gambar yang berikutnya, aku melihat seorang Yangmei yang baru. Sayang sekali aku belum pernah melihatnya. Zhao Yun, Yan Lu, Huiyue, dan pastinya Lu Xun sendiri, pasti sudah melihat Yangmei yang baru itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau semua ini darimana, Yan Lu?" Tanyaku.

"Yangmei sendiri yang memberitahukannya padaku."

Ohhh... tentang ini, dia sudah pernah menceritakannya. Yan Lu menceritakan pada kami semua bahwa pernah suatu kali dia kesulitan melawan Yaoguai, sampai tiba-tiba Yangmei datang dan memberi bantuan. Keduanya menang. Anehnya, saat Lu Xun bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya, Yan Lu tidak mengatakan apapun. Hmmm... apa ada sesuatu yang Lu Xun dan Yan Lu tahu tentang Yangmei, tetapi kami yang lain tidak?

Yan Lu menyimpan kertas itu di balik bajunya. "Sepertinya ini benda yang penting. Sebaiknya kita bawa sekalian saja." Katanya. "Jiang Wei, kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Harus bergegas! Siapa tahu Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying sudah jauh di depan kita sekarang."

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kami berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun alangkah kagetnya saat kami menoleh ke belakang, pintu itu sudah tidak ada!

"Pintu tadi... hilang..." Aku bergumam. "Aneh..."

"Mungkin..." Yan Lu menyahut. "Pintu itu memang ajaib. Rasanya hanya punya fungsi untuk memberikan kita kertas ini. Sesudah menjalankan fungsinya, pintu itu lenyap..."

Meskipun masih penasaran, pada akhirnya kami berdua bergegas pergi tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi. Aku dan Yan Lu terus berlari, menerjang dan menghabisi seluruh Yaoguai-yaoguai yang berkeliaran di dalamnya. Mengikuti peta dan arahan yang diberikan walikota, kami sekarang sudah hampir mencapai tempat dimana kerekan itu berada.

"Tunggu, Jiang Wei!" Seru Yan Lu menarik bahuku, tepat sebelum aku berjalan. "Perhatikan jalanmu. Lihat baik-baik apa itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke lantai di depan kami.

Aneh benar... di atas lantai tersebut terdapat beberapa rantai yang sepertinya tertanam di dalam tanah. Rasanya... tempat ini sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu yang berbahaya...

"Mungkin, sebaiknya kita mencari jalan lain." Kata Yan Lu.

"Tidak bisa." Jawabku sambil menggeleng dan berpikir keras. "Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita harus melewati tempat ini."

Yan Lu kelihatan cemas. "Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya rantai-rantai itu ternyata jebakan."

Aku sendiri sedang berpikir keras. "Mungkin jebakan. Mungkin juga bukan. Tetapi kita tidak punya jalan lain selain maju terus." Kataku. Tapi... Kalau memang benar ini jebakan, maka aku juga akan membawa Yan Lu dalam masalah! Sial! Aku tidak mau itu! Baru saja pagi ini aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Yan Lu, bahkan aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Putri Shu ini!

"Yan Lu!" Ujarku pada akhirnya sambil menoleh. Mataku menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Aku akan berjalan duluan."

Putri Shu itu terlihat kaget bukan buatan. "APA?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di depan ini. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa mundur." Jawabku. "Aku akan masuk duluan, Yan Lu. Dan kalau memang ini jebakan, kau harus kembali untuk memberitahu yang lain. Tidak perlu memikirkan aku lagi." Tegasku sekali lagi. Kuharap, dia benar-benar mengerti aku tidak ingin dia sampai celaka!

Entah kenapa... aku tidak mau sampai dia celaka, dan itu bukan karena dia seorang Putri Shu! Bukan karena kalau dia celaka, maka kepalaku pasti akan dipenggal. Bukan itu! Maksudku, kalau pun dia bukan seorang putri, aku tetap ingin melindunginya! Kalaupun misalnya Yan Lu bukan seorang putri dari Kaisar Liu Bei, kalaupun misalnya dia cuma seorang gadis jelata biasa, aku tetap tidak mau dia celaka!

Apakah... apakah ini seperti perasaan Lu Xun yang ingin melindungi Yangmei? Bahkan meskipun dia bukan seorang putri lagi?

"Jiang Wei! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Serunya dengan lantang dan tegas. "Kita akan maju bersama!"

"Tidak!" Seruku sekali lagi. "Yan Lu! Kalau seandainya kita berdua terjebak dan mati di sini, tidak ada yang bisa memberitahukan nasib kita! Tetapi jika hanya aku saja yang terjebak, kau masih bisa kembali untuk mengatakan segala sesuatunya!"

Syukurlah, Yan Lu tidak tetap bersikeras. Pada akhirnya, meski dengan tatapan tidak puas, dia menurut. Dengan begitu, aku maju. Tentunya aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai melewati daerah yang terdapat rantai-rantai itu dengan berjalan. Aku melompat, menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk melayang.

Sepertinya... baik-baik saja.

Namun, baru saja aku akan merendah untuk mendarat, salah satu dari rantai-rantai itu sudah melilit kakiku, kemudian menarikku ke daerah tersebut!

"JIANG WEI!"

Betapa terkejutnya aku! Rupanya, dinding di sebelah kiri dan kananku tiba-tiba bergetar, kemudian bergerak maju! Celaka! Aku akan terjepit!

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Yan Lu sekarang sedang berlari ke arahku!

"Yan Lu! Jangan mendekat!" Aku langsung berbalik dan berteriak ke arahnya. Syukurlah teriakan itu membuatnya berhenti! "Sudah kubilang! Sekarang kau harus pergi dan katakan pada orang lain bahwa jalan ini tidak bisa dipakai!"

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mati sebelum aku sampai!" Balas Yan Lu dengan cepat, penuh kepanikan dan kegugupan. Ya, aku tahu betapa paniknya dia. Bahkan aku juga panik bukan main! Celaka... kedua dinding ini sebentar lagi akan menggencetku! Ugh... bahkan tombakku pun tidak bisa merusak rantai ini! Sial...!

Aku mencoba berlari ke arah sebuah dinding yang begeser. Tetapi seberapa kuatpun aku mendorongnya, dinding itu tidak berheti bergerak! "Sial!" Seruku. "Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak bilang bahwa mereka juga menaruh jebakan di sini?" Aku memukul dinding itu keras-keras dengan kepalan tinjuku. Tetapi tercuil barang sedikit pun tidak!

"Kurasa... ini bukan jebakan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang itu, Jiang Wei...!" Balas Yan Lu. Kepanikan masih nampak di wajah Yan Lu, namun betapa mengagumkannya bahwa Yan Lu dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dapat berpikir dengan akal sehat! "Ini... pasti ini adalah yang dilakukan orleh Yaoguai-yaoguai itu! Mereka telah memanipulas air Sungai Xiang, memanipulas bendungan, dan sekarang memanipulasi rantai serta dinding untuk menjebak kita!"

Oh! Benar juga!

Tapi... lalu kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau ini kekuatan Yaoguai? Melakukan apapun tidak akan bisa membuatnya berhenti!

Ugh... habiskah aku di sini...?

Sementara kedua dinding ini terus mendekat hingga akan menghimpitku, aku sekali lagi berlutut, mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai itu. Sial! Benar-benar rantai ini melilit kakiku dengan kuat sekali! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

Namun, betapa kagetnya aku, bahuku ditepuk oleh seseorang!

"Kalau jawabannya ada di atas..." Suara itu mengatakan. "... kenapa harus melihat ke bawah?"

Saat aku menengadah, kulihat Yan Lu sudah ada di sebelahku! Yan Lu...! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bahkan, kakinya pun sama sepertiku! Dia juga terjebak di sini! "Bodoh!" Seruku dengan kepanikan, kegugupan, dan kekecewaan yang luar biasa! "Kalau begini, kita berdua akan benar-benar mati! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yan Lu?" Celaka... apa Yan Lu sudah gila sehingga dia masuk juga? Kenapa jadi begini? Apa dia ingin membuat kami berdua seperti drama dengan kisah tragis dimana kedua pasangan yang saling mencintai akhirnya mati bersama? Kalau iya, aku tidak suka dan tidak mau itu! Tidak apa-apa aku mati, asal orang yang aku sayangi selamat!

"Kita berdua tidak akan mati!"

Seruan Yan Lu seketika membuatku terkesiap. Senyuman di wajah yang cantik jelita itu benar-benar tidak menunjukkan kepanikan sedikitpun. Aku... aku masih terlalu kaget untuk mengatakan apapun! Yan Lu sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menunjuk ke langit-langit dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jawabannya ada di atas."

Aku menengadah, kemudian melihat suatu tulisan di langit-langit tersebut. Tulisan yang indah bagai kaligrafi kuno dan bercahaya di tengah tempat yang gelap ini.

'Zhong xun yu shen ming, gang xun hu zhong zheng er zhi xing. Rou jie shun hu gang, shi yi: 'Xiao heng, li you wang, li jian da ren'-_Sepasang angin menunjukkan keteraturan. Yang kuat menembus di tengah, tempat yang benar, dan akan membawa perubahan. Yang lemah akan patuh pada yang kuat. Karena itu dikatakan: 'Pencapaian sedikit di awal, kemenangan besar di akhir. Memandang kepada orang besar...'_(1)'

Kalimat itu...!

"Kurasa, itulah cara untuk mengalahkan jebakan ini." Ujar Yan Lu dengan suara rendah tetapi mantap dan penuh keyakinan. "Tempat ini sudah kacau, seluruh benda dimanipulasi oleh Yaoguai. 'Sepasang angin menunjukkan keteraturan', kupikir maksudnya kita-lah yang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan keteraturan itu. Dan berdua."

Oh... begitu! Benar juga! Aku baru sadar, ini adalah lorong bawah tanah dengan dinding batu! Yaoguai-yaoguai ini memang tidak memiliki tanah lagi, tetapi memanipulasi kekuatan tanah! Kekuatan tanah bisa dilawan dengan kekuatan angin, dan itu adalah kekuatanku dan Yan Lu!

"Tapi..." Aku menoleh sekilas saat mendengar suara Putri Shu itu. Yan Lu dan aku sekarang saling melindungi punggung masih-masing, dan berhadapan dengan tembok yang makin mendekat itu. "Jujur saja aku tidak yakin berhasil, Jiang Wei. Kita berada di lorong bawah tanah, semuanya berelemen tanah. Tidak ada angin sedikitpun. Elemen yang lebih banyak dan sesuai dengan lingkungan, yang akan menang! Apa kekuatan angin kita berdua saja bisa mengalahkan kekuatan tanah ini?"

Huh! Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk ragu-ragu lagi! "Lu Xun pernah bilang, kan? Pada dasarnya semua elemen akan menang tergantung mana yang sesuai dengan lingkungan tersebut! Memang kekuatan kita sangat tidak sesuai dengan tempat kita berada saat ini..." Jawabku dengan tegas. "Tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa Lu Xun pernah bilang, sebesar apapun kekuatan kegelapan, asal ada cahaya sedikit saja, pasti akan menang."

Iya. Kekuatan angin kami memang hanya sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan tanah yang ada di tempat ini. Tetapi kan bukan hanya itu penentunya? Kami menggunakan kekuatan cahaya pula! Sementara kekuatan tanah itu digunakan oleh Yaoguai yang kegelapan! Bukankah dengan cahaya sedikit saja, maka kegelapan akan musnah?

Yan Lu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Baiklah." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Kita coba."

Aku dan Yan Lu, kami masing-masing menghimpun sebanyak-banyaknya kekuatan angin. Tubuhku perlahan makin bercahaya dan mengeluarkan aura yang meluap-luap, begitu pula dengan Yan Lu. Angin mulai berhembus keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuh kami, mengibar-ngibarkan rambut kami berdua, serta benda-benda kecil yang berada di situ.

Baiklah! SEKARANG!

"_Bao feng zou yu_!"

"_Luo Lan feng bao_!"

Seketika itu juga, angin yang kuat entah bagaimana berhembus dari tubuh kami. Aku terkejut bukan buatan! Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat angin yang kuat itu, baik dari tubuhku maupun dari tubuh Zhou Ying, bertabrakan dengan dinding batu yang mendekat, dan membuat dinding itu berhenti! Tetapi tidak hanya itu saja, dinding yang maju itu hancur oleh angin tersebut!

Seketika itu juga, dinding itu kembali menjadi semua. Bukan itu saja, angin itu bahkan melepaskan rantai-rantai yang mengikat kami! Bagaimana bisa...?

Berhasil! Kami berdua benar-benar berhasil!

Aku langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Syukurlah!" Seruku. "Aku kira aku akan mati!"

Yan Lu tertawa kecil. "Untung saja rupanya tidak apa-apa..." Gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong... apa kau tidak merasa familiar dengan kalimat di atas langit-langit itu?" Anehnya, saat kami berdua menengadah untuk membacanya, tulisan di atas langit-langit itu sudah tidak ada! Hmmm... benar-benar aneh dan mencurigakan...

Sebenarnya, memang benar aku merasa aneh sih... Aku merasa kalimat itu sangat familiar dan aku rasa pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya...

"'_Xiao heng, li you wang, li jian da ren_-Pencapaian sedikit di awal, kemenangan besar di akhir. Memandang kepada orang besar...'" Gumamku sambil meletakkan satu tangan di bawah dagu. "Aku pernah dengar. Bukankah kalau tidak salah itu adalah kalimat yang dikatakan Lu Xun saat pertama kali memberikan kekuatan angin berdasar cahaya pada kita?"

Yan Lu menunjukkan wajah seperti teringat. "Oh iya... kau benar..."

Lu Xun...

Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya entah darimana dia memang sedang membantu kami? Maksudku, tidak mungkin kan para Yaoguai itu sengaja memberikan petunjuk yang akan membuat kami selamat? Dan kalau memang itu adalah dari Yaoguai, tidak mungkin tulisan itu bercahaya! Yaoguai kan kegelapan? Mana mungkin bisa memberikan cahaya seperti itu?

Berarti... memang Lu Xun...

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terulur di depanku. Tangan Yan Lu.

"Ayo, kita cepat bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan." Ujar Yan Lu sampai tersenyum. "Kau juga ingin cepat-cepat kembali dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lu Xun, kan?"

Aku membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk. "Iya." Kusambut uluran tangannya dan berdiri. "Baiklah. Kita akan segera menyelesaikan tugas ini!"

Dengan begitu, kami berdua meninggalkan tempat ini, terus maju pada tujuan kami.

* * *

(1) Kalimat ini udah keluar di chap 58... Hohoho~ Sekali lagi saya mau menjelaskan, kalimat ini saya ambil dari **Yi Jing (kitab perubahan)**, di bab tentang Angin...

Yups... yups... yups... saya tau saya udah telah lima hari... dan baru bisa update hari Jumat ini... T-T Tapi saya janji berikutnya saya nggak akan telat update lagi... ToT update selanjutnya tetep hari Minggu, yaitu tanggal 4 September! 2 hari lagi~ hohoho~~

Wokey... thanks for reading! ^^


	71. The Spirit Within

Hmmm... aneh beuuutzzzz deh~ kemarin mestinya udah saya update... tapi beberapa readers bilang belom dan ternyata pas saya cek lagi emang belum... ==a wewww... wokey dah, kalo anda sedang membaca kalimat ini sekarang, berarti SELAMAT! Berarti FFn berhasil mempublish chap ini dan menunjukkan ke anda. Tapi kalo nggak, ya jangan salahkan saya~~~

Wokey~ akhirnya liburan berakhir dan kembali lagi ke kesibukan semula~ (tapi sebenernya selama liburan saya tetep sibuk, kok... ==a)

Hmmm... saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong, dah... silahkan sodara baca chap 71 ini dan... Happy Reading!

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Malam semakin lama semakin larut. Tapi aku masih saja berada di tempat ini.

Aku tidak sedang bersama-sama dengan orang-orang Chang Sha itu dan tidur. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan tenang sementara teman-temanku semua sedang berjuang mati-matian di Kota Chang Sha itu? Yang benar saja. Teman macam apa kalau sampai aku bisa enak-enakkan beristirahat sementara mereka masih saja bertarung, padahal sudah sejak pagi mereka semua terbangun dan melanjutkan perjalanan?

Meskipun awalnya aku bilang mereka pasti bisa, dan memang benar aku yakin sepenuhnya mereka bisa, dalam hati aku tetap saja khawatir. Ini sama seperti Yangmei... aku yakin aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Yangmei yang tentunya sudah lebih kuat. Tetapi bagaimanapun aku kan tetap saja khawatir padanya.

Begitu juga pada mereka sekarang...

Aku duduk di sebelah sebuah batu berukuran besar, dengan kedua tanganku di atas batu itu. Kepalaku menelungkup di atas tangan. Entah menutup atau membuka mata, yang ada di kepalaku hanya empat orang itu saja...

Zhao Yun... sahabatku yang baik... meskipun mungkin aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, tetapi aku merasa sudah berteman dengannya lama sekali. Aku tahu dia adalah jendral yang luar biasa kuat dan terampil dalam bertarung, tapi... tidak bisa tidak aku tetap saja mencemaskannya... Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada kemampuannya! Aku hanya... tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya...

Zhou Ying... adik angkatku... aku sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah umur hidupku bersama dengannya. Aku tahu benar dia tidak bisa dan sebenarnya tidak mau bertarung. Namun aku melihat kesungguhan hatinya yang luar biasa, yang akhirnya membuatnya bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat. _Zhou Ying tidak akan apa-apa..._ aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk menekan rasa khawatirku sebagai kakak angkatnya.

Jiang Wei... seorang rekan yang memiliki begitu kesamaan denganku. Dia pun seorang ahli strategi yang jatuh cinta pada seorang putri. Aku sangat amat mengenalnya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku, dan itulah yang membuatku sangat mudah bersimpati padanya. Kalau tidak ada dia, entah kenapa segala sesuatunya terasa sepi dan dingin...

Yan Lu... kawanku yang jauh dari sekedar mengagumkan. Dia adalah seorang Putri Shu, tetapi bersedia untuk ikut bersama ke Jian Ye meski sebenarnya dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Bahkan tidak hanya baik, cantik, dan terpelajar, tetapi ia juga memiliki hati yang mulia. Yan Lu pernah bercerita bahwa ia bertarung bersama dengan Yangmei, lalu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku yakin, saat itu entah bagaimana Yan Lu pasti sudah memaafkan Yangmei. Putri ini memiliki hati pemaaf luar biasa...

Mereka berempat adalah orang-orang yang benar-benar istimewa untukku. Namun mungkin mereka sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana pentingnya mereka bagiku.

Satu tanganku berpindah dari batu itu ke dadaku.

"Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu..." Desahku menyebut satu persatu nama mereka. "... meskipun tubuh kita tidak selalu bersama, pikiran dan jiwaku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian..."

Tempat ini benar-benar sepi. Selama beberapa hari ini, aku juga selalu berada di tengah hutan. Namun suasananya sangat berbeda. Waktu itu ada teman-teman yang bercanda tawa bersama. Sekarang aku sendirian. Rasanya... aneh juga... Bukan cuma aku kesepian, tetapi aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka. Ahhh... seandainya saja aku punya mata dan telinga di segala tempat sehingga dapat melihat mereka sekarang...

Lebih bagus lagi jika aku dapat berada di satu tempat lalu berpindah ke tempat lain dengan mudahnya. Seperti _Si Xiang_, seperti Abdi Langit yang lain... dan seperti _Tai Yang_ juga...

"_Tai Yang_..." Gumamku perlahan sambil menengadahkan kepala. "Tolong lihatkan keadaan mereka untukku, ya...?"

Bahuku tiba-tiba ditepuk dari belakang. Tepukan yang aku tahu dari siapa. Yang pasti, bukan dari seorang manusia. Segera aku menoleh, dan memang menemukan _Tai Yang_ di belakangku. Sangat berbeda dari perasaanku yang gundah ini, _Tai Yang_ tersenyum dengan sangat tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yahhh... memang benar. _Tai Yang_ kan bukan manusia? Tentu saja dia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi, sehingga tidak akan pernah merasa khawatir...

"Kau kelihatannya khawatir sekali, ya, _Zuan Jin_?" Tanya_nya_ sambil duduk di depanku.

Aku mengangguk. "_Tai Yang_ kan tahu seberapa penting mereka untukku... Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mereka..." Jawabku dengan sebuah desahan panjang. Pandangan mataku melayang ke Kota Chang Sha tempat mereka sekarang berada, dengan perasaan bercampur-aduk. Betapan panjangnya malam ini... satu menit rasanya seperti satu jam.

_Tai Yang_ mengikuti pandangan mataku. "Kau meragukan kekuatan mereka?"

Segera aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan memberikan mereka kekuatanku sendiri. Tidak mungkin mereka kalah dari Yaoguai-yaoguai itu." Jawabku mantap dan tegas. Namun tak berselang lama aku menunduk, memandang rerumputan di bawahku. "Tapi... aku kan juga manusia... dan aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mereka... meski aku tahu mereka baik-baik saja..."

Sungguh di luar dugaanku, _Tai Yang_ malah tertawa kecil melihatku, seolah aku melakukan sesuatu yang lucu! Hei, apa maksudnya itu? "Kau benar-benar sayang pada mereka, ya?" Tanyanya, menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti.

"Itu sih sudah pasti!" Jawabku langsung.

Diriku yang seorang lagi itu tidak mengatakan apapun, seolah sengaja diam supaya aku mendapat ketenangan. Dan anehnya itu berhasil. Entah kenapa, aku mulai bisa sedikit menenangkan diri. Iya... mereka pasti akan menang. Aku tidak perlu takut apa-apa...

Sesudah keheningan yang sangat lama berselang, tiba-tiba _Tai Yang_ memanggilku. "Ngomong-ngomong, _Zuan Jin_." Panggil_nya_ tanpa memandangku. "Sahabatmu yang ingin tahu masa lalumu itu..."

Mataku langsung berbinar-binar. "Maksudnya Zhao Yun? Dia sudah menemukannya?" Tanyaku penuh semangat.

Senyumku langsung pudar ketika _Tai Yang_ menggeleng."Sepertinya dia kesulitan membukanya..."

Aku melebarkan mata sesaat, sebelum membuang nafas panjang. "Begitu..." Gumamku. Tapi... aku benar-benar ingin Zhao Yun mendapatkan jawaban itu pertanyaannya yang diajukannya padaku di gerbang perbatasan Wu-Shu itu! Hanya saja, kalau aku menjawab langsung, dia tidak akan mengerti, bukan? Biar dia melihatnya sendiri saja... "Apakah ada cara agar aku bisa membantunya?"

"Manusia, kalau tidak bisa bertemu dan mengatakan sesuatu, biasanya akan menulis surat, kan?" _Tai Yang_ bertanya balik sambil tersenyum. Kali ini _ia_ menatapku. "Tulislah surat untuknya..."

Tulis surat? Bagaimana bisa...?

Hmmm... rasanya memang tidak sulit, sih. Apalagi aku kan seorang ahli strategi yang memang akan menyampaikan apapun pada jendral yang di medan perang dengan sebuah pesan tertulis?

Jadi aku langsung mengangguk, kemudian berdiri. Jari telunjukku mengacung di langit, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di udara. Kira-kira... kalimat apa yang akan membantunya menemukan masa laluku, ya...?

Akhirnya, sepintas kalimat terbersit di kepalaku.

'_hanya dia yang diberikan kunci masa lalu dan masa depan yang dapat membukanya.'_(1)

Aku baru saja mengatakan tentang 'memberikan kunci masa lalu dan masa depan' pagi ini. Jangan sampai dia melupakannya begitu saja. Ah, meski Zhao Yun tidak begitu pandai dengan permainan kata-kata, aku yakin kalau hanya begini saja dia bisa.

"Semoga dia bisa membacanya..." Gumamku sambil berbalik cepat, memandang _Tai Yang_ yang memandang ke udara seolah-olah dapat membaca apa yang baru saja kutulis dengan jariku. "Ya, kan, _Tai Yang_?"

_Tai Yang_ mengangguk. "Iya..." Padangan mata_nya_ menerawang ke langit, kemudian berpindah ke Kota Chang Sha itu lagi. "Satu hal lagi, Zuan Jin. Sebenarnya dua temanmu yang lain juga sedang dalam bahaya besar..."

"Maksudnya Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei?" Tanyaku, mulai panik dan resah.

"Benar." Jawabnya. Senyumnya perlahan pudar. "Kau tentu tahu seperti apa Yaoguai yang mereka lawan, kan? Yaoguai-yaoguai yang sudah kalah dan dihancurkan kekuatannya. Maka sekarang memanipulasi kekuatan lain. Kali ini, mereka menggunakan tanah..."

Meski _Tai Yang_ berada di sini, namun seolah _dia_ bisa melihat keadaan Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei sekarang. Aku menunggu dengan gugup dan panik, berharap mereka baik-baik saja! Namun, lebih ajaib lagi, pikiran _Tai Yang_ yang dapat melihat kejadian saat ini dapat kulihat pula! Aku jadi tahu keadaan Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei, dan memang benar kedua orang Shu itu sedang dalam keadaan genting bukan buatan.

Jiang Wei sedang dalam keadaan terjebak, dengan kakinya dijerat oleh rantai-rantai di lantai. Dua dinding bergerak akan mendekatinya seperti siap menggencetnya! Entah seberapa keras Jiang Wei menggunakan tombaknya untuk menghancurkan rantai-rantai tersebut, dia tidak berhasil! Dan kedua dinding itu makin mendekat saja!

"Aku harus menolong mereka!" Seruku dengan kepanikan luar biasa.

_Tai Yang_ menggeleng. "Kau kira kau bisa berada di tempat itu saat ini juga? Kalaupun seandainya bisa, dengan datang dan membantu mereka, bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak benar-benar percaya pada kemampuan mereka?" Memang benar _Tai Yang_ tidak langsung mengatakan 'tidak'. Tetapi jawabannya itu sudah jelas-jelas membuatku berpikir dan seketika urung untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..." Aku menggembungkan pipi. "Aku 'tulis surat' lagi saja untuk mereka."

Jadi, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Jari telunjukku menulis sesuatu di udara. Sebuah kalimat berisi sandi dan teka-teki yang bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai itu. Jiang Wei adalah seorang ahli strategi, sementara Yan Lu adalah putri yang luar biasa cerdasnya. Mustahil mereka tidak bisa memecahkan maksud teka-teki ini!

'Zhong xun yu shen ming, gang xun hu zhong zheng er zhi xing. Rou jie shun hu gang, shi yi: 'Xiao heng, li you wang, li jian da ren'-_Sepasang angin menunjukkan keteraturan. Yang kuat menembus di tengah, tempat yang benar, dan akan membawa perubahan. Yang lemah akan patuh pada yang kuat. Karena itu dikatakan: 'Pencapaian sedikit di awal, kemenangan besar di akhir. Memandang kepada orang besar...'_'(2)

Kuharap mereka mengerti...

_Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu... aku yakin kalian pasti bisa keluar dengan selamat! Aku percaya pada kalian!_

Wajahku menengadah, menatap ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di angkasa, dengan bulan yang bersinar begitu terangnya menerangi malam ini. Betapa indahnya... Bukankah justru memang bulan ditambah seluruh bintang-bintang itu akan makin indah pada malam hari?

"_Zuan Jin_..." Suara _Tai Yang_ membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku yang tak jelas juntrungannya ini. _Dia_ melihatku untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum senyum di wajah_nya_ perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan wajah serius. "Kau percaya pada mereka saja boleh. Tetapi itu tidak akan cukup. Kau pun harus tetap siap-sedia di sisi mereka..."

Wajah _Tai Yang_...

Dan... perasaan ini...!

Ada sesuatu yang tidak baik...! Bendungan itu...

Benar juga... bendungan itu tidak rusak, kan? Tapi kenapa bisa terbuka dengan sendirinya? Kan tidak mungkin tuas itu diangkat oleh seseorang? Apa jangan-jangan... ada sesuatu yang mengangkatnya dari atas dan menahannya? Kalau iya, apa itu? Apa mungkin...!

"_Zuan Jin_, teman-temanmu tidak tahu siapa dan dimana musuh mereka..."

Iya! Mereka tidak tahu itu! Pasti keempatnya mengira dengan menutup bendungan, maka masalahnya sudah selesai. Kan air yang hitam tercemar oleh racun Yaoguai itu masih masalah? Tidak mungkin hanya menutup bendungan itu saja bisa membuat air itu kembali jernih! Atau lebih parah, kalau memang ada sesuatu yang menahan bendungan itu dari dasar Sungai Xiang, maka bendungan itu tidak akan mungkin menutup.

Celaka! Baru sekarang aku sadar hal itu!

Aku langsung berbalik. Wajahku menunjukkan kegugupan dan kepanikan. "_Tai Yang_!" Seruku. "Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya tidak tahu tentang ini! Aku... aku harus pergi dan memberitahu mereka!"

_Tai Yang_ berdiri, kemudian mengangguk. "Pergilah kalau begitu." Kata_nya_. "Ketika mereka dalam kecemasan dan kebimbangan, kau harus ada di sana untuk menguatkan mereka..."

"Baiklah." Aku menjawab dengan mantap sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang terselip di pinggangku. "Aku akan segera pergi!"

Dengan begitu, aku langsung berbalik dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Kakiku berlari di atas tanah berlapis daun kering keluar dari hutan ini, dengan pedangku menyambar setiap Yaoguai yang berusaha menghalangi jalanku. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi! Aku harus ke Sungai Xiang itu! Aku harus sampai di sana lebih dahulu dari mereka! Tapi kalau melewati rute yang sama dengan mereka, tidak mungkin aku bisa sampai tepat waktu! Baiklah, kalau begitu kurasa aku harus melewati jalan memutar melewati jalan selatan Kota Chang Sha.

Akhirnya, aku keluar dari hutan. Kutemukan Huo Li yang memang menunggu di sini. Aku langsung menungganginya. "Huo Li! Ayo lekas! Kita harus bergegas ke Sungai Xiang!" Perintahku masih dengan nada panik dan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Untung saja kali ini kuda itu menurut. Kupacu sekencang-kencangnya Huo Li, melewati padang rumput luas yang berada di selatan Kota Chang Sha, seolah kami seperti membelah malam. Tanganku menggenggam erat pedangku, sementara yang satunya menggenggam tali kekang Huo Li. Aku harus cepat! Harus cepat!

Aku harus tahu apa yang ada di dasar Sungai Xiang...! Aku harus tahu itu sebelum mereka sampai!

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Akhirnya sampai juga!

Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku masih di dalam lorong bawah tanah tersebut. Sesudah keluar dari ruangan yang aneh dan dengan ajaib tiba-tiba bisa menghilang itu, aku dan Zhou Ying terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Benar saja, akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah kerekan. Kami berdua berdiri di kerekan tersebut, kemudian menarik tali yang ada di sana sehingga kami dapat naik. Memang susah sekali, sih. Tetapi tidak masalah.

Kerekan itu makin lama makin membawa kami ke atas. Dan sekarang, di sinilah kami! Aku dan Zhou Ying sudah terlepas dari segala ruangan yang pengap dan gelap itu! Akhirnya! Aku berdiri dengan beratapkan langit, sekarang berada di tempat tertinggi dari bendungan tersebut. Angin malam yang menyejukkan bertiup-tiup membuat rambutku dan rambut Zhou Ying berkibar-kibar. Di atas sini, aku bisa melihat kota Chang Sha, bahkan Danau Dong Ting serta gerbang Yan Lu yang seharusnya berada di daerah Shu itu. Benar-benar bendungan ini luar biasa besarnya...

"Zhao Yun! Ayo!" Seruan Zhou Ying seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku dan gadis itu tak ayal lagi langsung berlari menuju ke sebuah tuas selatan yang berada di depan sebuah dinding batu yang lebih tinggi lagi. Menurut peta, di balik dinding itu adalah tuas utara. Kuharap Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei sudah sampai.

"Wah..." Zhou Ying berdecak kagum. "Besar sekali tuas ini..."

Gadis Wu itu kemudian mendekati benda tersebut. Tinggi tuas itu mungkin sepinggangnya. Zhou Ying mencoba menariknya, tetapi aku yakin benar kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk menggerakkan tuas itu barang sedikitpun! Dan memang rupanya dia gagal...

"Berat sekali..." Keluhnya.

"Yah, kurasa tidak mungkin bendungan sebesar ini diatur dengan tuas kecil..." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei sudah sampai belum, ya?"

Zhou Ying menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Coba kulihat dulu."

Oh iya. Zhou Ying kan punya sayap? Pasti dia dengan mudah dapat terbang melewati dinding ini dan melihat. Memang benar sih, sangking tingginya dinding itu, kami tidak bisa melewatinya hanya dengan sekedar menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh saja. Untung ada Zhou Ying yang bisa terbang. Aku menunggu beberapa saat lamanya sementara gadis itu sudah terbang ke sisi yang satu dari dinding tersebut.

Lalu, aku mendengar suara-suara yang heboh. Pasti suara Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu! Berarti mereka juga sudah berada di sini!

Tak lama waktu berselang, Zhou Ying kembali dengan senyum lebar. "Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu sudah berada di sebelah, Zhao Yun!" Ucapnya girang. "Dia tinggal menunggu aba-aba untuk menarik tuas ini bersamaan!"

Aku mengangguk puas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Zhou Ying, berhubung kau yang bisa melewati gerbang ini, buatlah sebuah aba-aba untuk mengisyaratkan kami untuk menarik tuas ini!" Aku memberinya perintah.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah batu kecil. "Begitu aku melempar batu ini, kau harus menariknya." Sesudah berkata begitu, Zhou Ying terbang melewati dinding menuju sisi yang satunya, kemudian memberitahu Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei hal yang sama. Baru sesudah itu dia terbang ke atas dan berdiri di atas tembok itu.

Tak lama kemudian, dilemparkannya batu itu!

SEKARANG!

Aku sekuat tenaga menarik tuas itu! Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu juga pasti melakukan yang sama! Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin pintu air bendungan itu mulai tertutup! Bagus! Perlahan, pintu air itu makin turun ke bawah, hingga menyentuh permukaan air. Setengah pintu air itu sudah terendam dalam sungai Xiang! Bagus!

Namun, betapa kaget serta kecewanya aku saat melihat pintu itu berhenti turun di tengah-tengah, kemudian tidak mau turun lagi! Malah sebaliknya, justru pintu air itu kembali ke atas seperti semula!

"Gagal?" Aku masih terlalu kaget. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Heran, kenapa bendungan itu tidak mau menutup? Ada apa sebenarnya di dasar sungai itu? Pintu air itu seperti tertahan saat akan tercelup seluruhnya ke dalam permukaan air! Kenapa bisa begitu?

Zhou Ying juga terlihat terkejut. "Apa sebaiknya kita coba lagi?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Tentu saja!"

Jadi, kami melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil! Pintu air itu hanya tertutup sampai setengah, kemudian kembali lagi ke atas! Rasanya, memang ada sesuatu yang menahan pintu itu dari dasar sungai! Tapi apa? Entah berapa kalipun kami mencoba, hasilnya tetap sama! Ini sih hanya buang-buang tenaga saja! Tidak ada gunanya memperjuangkan sesuatu yang pasti gagal!

Kulihat permukaan Sungai Xiang tersebut. Beberapa kali permukaannya bergejolak seperti laut yang menghempaskan ombak. Aneh... ada apa di bawah sana...?

"Sial!" Aku mendengus kesal, kemudian mataku menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying. "Zhou Ying! Ada apa sebenarnya? Coba tanyakan pada Jiang Wei!"

Zhou Ying langsung menurut, kemudian terbang ke balik dinding yang satunyal. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali. "Jiang Wei berkata, percuma saja kita berada di sini. Dia dan Yan Lu akan memeriksa ada apa sebenarnya di dasar sungai tersebut."

"Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu sudah gila!" Seruku sambil memukul dahi. "Sungai Xiang kan tercemar oleh racun Yaoguai? Kalau kita menyelam sekarang, tentu kita akan mati!"

Gantian Zhou Ying yang terlihat kaget. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, gadis itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Sebuah yangmei yang tadi diberikan Lu Xun. "Kau lupa? Lu Xun sudah memberikan kita ini. Kalau tidak lama-lama, kupikir kita juga bisa bertahan." Oh iya! Aku benar-benar lupa! Segera aku mengambilnya juga di balik pakaianku. Zhou Ying tersenyum saat memandangi buah tersebut, yah, senyum yang biasa yang ia tunjukkan pada Lu Xun. "Lu Xun memang hebat, ya? Dia selalu memikirkan semuanya..."

Aku tidak memberi tanggapan apapun. Yah, Zhou Ying memang jatuh cinta sekali sampai terkagum-kagum begitu pada kakak angkatnya itu sih, ya? Tidak heran. Tapi, hei, aneh sekali. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi kesal sekali ya rasanya? Ah, kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Sudahlah, ini kan saatnya melakukan pekerjaan, dan ini harus lebih diutamakan dari semuanya!

"Baiklah! Aku juga akan menyelam kalau begitu!" Tukasku sambil memasukkan buah itu di dalam mulutku. Sekilas kulihat memang tidak ada bedanya, sih...

... Tetapi tanpa ragu lagi aku langsung melompat dari atas sini, merasakan tekanan angin yang seperti menghempaskanku saat aku terjun ke bawah, kemudian masuk ke dalam air itu. Benar-benar aku baik-baik saja! Aku tidak merasakan apapun! Lu Xun benar-benar memasukkan kekuatannya dalam buah tersebut! Aku bisa bertahan meski di dalam racun yang sebanyak ini!

Beberapa detik sesudah itu, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu juga tercebur masuk ke dalam air, begitu juga Zhou Ying. Di dalam air begini, tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Namun begitu aku bergerak, ketiga kawanku itu juga mengikutiku menyelam makin dalam. Baru dari tempat inilah, aku bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya yang berkilat-kilat dari bawah, sebentar hidup dan sebentar mati. Penasaran, kami semakin mendekat.

Memang benar, rupanya ada sesuatu yang menahan pintu air itu! Di dasar sungai terdapat suatu makhluk yang ukurannya luar biasa besar! Seperti anemon raksasa! Hanya saja, makhluk ini berwarna hitam, diselubungi kabut gelap... yang membuat kami semua yakin makhluk ini adalah Yaoguai! Lengan-lengannya yang panjang sepertinya menggapai-gapai sesuatu ke atas.

Namun sesudah diperhatikan, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang berusaha ditangkap oleh lengan-lengan panjang belendir itu. Kulihat dari sini ada seseorang yang sepertinya melesat dengan begitu cepatnya menghindari sekaligus menyerang makhluk itu! Orang itu berada di dalam gelembung air. Satu dari sekian banyaknya lengan makhluk itu putus terkena sabetan pedangnya.

Dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun!

Aku segera membuka mulutku untuk berseru memanggilnya. Bodohnya aku! Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa aku ada di dalam air! Seketika air langsung menyeruak ke dalam mulutku!

Lu Xun sepertinya menyadari hal itu, tetapi aku sudah meluncur ke permukaan dulu sangking paniknya. Rupanya Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, dan Jiang Wei melakukan hal yang sama.

"Huah!" Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal. "Di... air...! Sial...!" Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku pun sama sekali tidak jelas.

Jiang Wei menoleh, masih berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk terus berada di atas. "Bagaimana... ini?" Tanyanya, jauh lebih panik daripada aku. "Kita... tidak bisa... bertarung!"

Zhou Ying satu-satunya yang paling tidak perlu takut akan bahaya tenggelam. Toh dia memiliki sayap! Kalaupun dia takut, pasti yang dia takutkan adalah Lu Xun. Tuh, kan? Soalnya dia kan suka pada Lu Xun dan pasti takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya!

"Tapi...!" Zhou Ying menggeleng kuat. "Bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Dia masih bertarung sendirian di bawah sana! Kita harus menolongnya!"

Pada kenyataannya, mengatakan memang jauh lebih mudah daripada melakukannya. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?

Aku benar-benar panik dan tegang! Zhou Ying hanya bisa mulai menangis. Jiang Wei sudah kelihatan putus asa sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Yah, kecuali Yan Lu.

Yan Lu hanya diam, sepertinya merasakan sesuatu dari bawah. "Ada kekuatan angin..." Gumamnya perlahan. "Kekuatan angin yang sangat besar dari bawah air!"

APA? Yan Lu gila? Mengelantur? Bagaimana mungkin di dalam air ada kekuatan angin? Yang benar saja! Mustahil perkara demikian bisa terjadi! Menggunakan kekuatan angin di dalam air dimana tidak ada sedikit pun udara, bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat gila? Darimana ada kekuatan sehebat itu?

Sementara aku masih berpikir, tiba-tiba saja cahaya yang kuat terpancar dari dalam air tersebut! Cahaya tujuh warna yang kuat tetapi lembut!

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Yan Lu cepat-cepat menyelam ke dalam air.

"YAN LU!"

Kami bertiga langsung dengan segera menyelam mengikutinya. Kulihat Yan Lu sudah berenang lagi, menyelam semakin dalam mendekati Yaoguai berbentuk anemon itu. Tentunya makhluk itu adalah gabungan dari banyak Yaoguai, sama seperti yang sudah sering kami lawan sebelumnya. Namun kali kedua kami kembali, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di tempat itu!

Suatu selaput cahaya berwarna seperti pelangi membentuk kubah yang melingkupi ruangan sekitar dari makhluk tersebut. Sekarang Yan Lu sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Heran dan kaget, aku, Jiang Wei, dan Zhou Ying bersama-sama masuk ke dalam kubah itu. Ajaib! Begitu masuk, tubuhku sama sekali tidak terasa berat seperti ketiga berada di air tadi! Aku merasa ringan! Dan yang paling penting, aku bisa bernafas! Ini benar-benar seperti di udara!

Kakiku menapak di tanah yang agak basah dari dasar sungai tersebut. Astaga... di dalam sungai ini, di dalam air, bagaimana bisa ada ruangan seperti ini?

Sampai tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sesuatu.

"_Ou ruo la qiang_!"

Suara Lu Xun!

Pada satu bagian, kulihat Lu Xun sedang mengibaskan tangannya ke atas. Saat itu juga, selaput cahaya itu seolah mengeras dan menebal! Tak ayal lagi kami berempat langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Lu Xun!" Seruku. Dia menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lu Xun hanya menatap kami dengan senyum penuh keyakinan. "Kalian tidak bisa bernafas di dalam air, kan?" Tanyanya, yang segera kami jawab dengan anggukan. "Sekarang, kalian bisa bertarung."

"Tapi...!" Yan Lu maju selangkah. Dahinya berkerut dalam. "Bagaimana bisa ada tempat begini? Jangan-jangan kau..."

Ditanyai begitu, Lu Xun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk. "Tidak perlu memikirkannya..."

Itu...

Itu tandanya cuma satu!

"Kau jangan gila, Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei langsung menerjang, menggenggam bahu Lu Xun erat-erat sampai laki-laki Wu itu kaget bukan buatan. "Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membuat tembok cahaya sebesar itu untuk menahan air! Bahkan memenuhinya dengan kekuatan angin! Tidak hanya kau membuang banyak tenaga! Kau juga tidak akan bisa bertarung sambil menggunakan banyak kekuatan sekaligus!" Suaranya dipenuhi keprihatinan yang tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Apa yang ada di pikiranku persis seperti ucapannya!

"Lu Xun!" Kali ini Zhou Ying. "Kau sendiri tentu bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai ini! Tidak perlu membuang-buang tenagamu untuk hal yang sia-sia!"

Aku mengangguk. "Benar! Aku yakin kau sendirian sudah bisa mengalahkannya!"

Sesudah kalimat itu terucap dari mulutku, Lu Xun langsung menjawab. Sebelumnya ia berontak terlebih dahulu dan melepaskan diri dari Jiang Wei. "Kenapa selalu berkata begitu? Aku tahu aku sendiri juga bisa mengalahkannya! Tetapi kalian kan juga bisa!" Ucapnya setengah beteriak. Aku terkesiap begitu mendengar hal tersebut. "Aku juga ingin kalian semua tahu aku mempercayai kalian! Dan aku juga ingin kalian percaya pada diri masing-masing!"

Lu Xun...

Kulihat sorot matanya yang tajam. Dia bukan main seriusnya dengan hal ini.

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau..." Tanya Jiang Wei pesimis. "... kami tidak bis..."

"Kalau memang kalian tidak bisa, dan ini terlalu bahaya untuk kalian, mana mungkin aku membawa kalian kemari?" Tanyanya dengan nada membentak, matanya dengan tajam menatap Jiang Wei. "Aku kan tidak mungkin meminta kalian melakukan hal yang mustahil? Kalian pasti bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini!"

Percaya...?

Lu Xun... percaya pada kami? Meski dia sendiri bisa?

Satu tangan Lu Xun sekarang berada di dadanya. "Memang benar aku ini Phoenix. Aku bisa mengalahkannya." Ucapnya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. "Tapi, aku belajar dari teman-teman di tempat lain! Aku ini juga seorang ahli strategi yang harus percaya pada rekan-rekanku sendiri! Dan aku ingin kalian tahu aku percaya pada kalian!" Lu Xun kemudian menoleh ke arah Jiang Wei, yang masih sangking terkejutnya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk membalas kata-kata Lu Xun. "Jiang Wei! Kau juga ahli strategi, kan? Harusnya kau tahu ini, kan?"

Pada akhirnya, sesudah keheningan yang lama, Jiang Wei mengangguk. "Baiklah." Katanya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku akan maju!"

Dan dengan demikian, Jiang Wei melesat ke arah Yaoguai tersebut.

"Kalau Jiang Wei pergi, maka aku akan ikut bersamanya!" Dengan satu seruan itu pula Yan Lu juga mengikuti Jiang Wei.

Mata Lu Xun mengikuti kedua orang itu, sebelum mengarah pada kami. Mata emasnya menyala-nyala! "Kalian juga..." Tanyanya dengan senyum mantap. "... tidak ingin berjuang bersama mereka?"

Aku dan Zhou Ying tidak perlu disuruh dua kali. Kami berdua mengangguk, kemudian segera mengikuti Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang sedang menghajar Yaoguai tersebut! Syukurlah Yaoguai itu tertanam di tempatnya tanpa bisa bergerak. Kami jadi lebih mudah menyerangnya, meskipun lengan-lengan yang panjang itu sangat mengganggu dan berbahaya! Aku, Yan Lu, dan Jiang Wei menggunakan tombak kami berdua untuk memotong dan menebas satu demi satu lengan tersebut, sementara Zhou Ying menyerangnya jarak jauh dengan menggunakan busur dan anak panah di tangannya.

_Lu Xun! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu!_

"Zhao Yun! Jangan gunakan kekuatan air-mu!"

Tiba-tiba kudengar seruan Jiang Wei saat aku mengangkat tangan, akan menggunakan kekuatanku. "Tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku tidak terima.

"Makhluk ini seperti tumbuhan!" Serunya. "Kalau kau menggunakan kekuatan air, malah akan membuatnya tambah subur! Sebaiknya menyerang dengan tangan saja!"

Sial...! Benar juga! Aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan air untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini! Zhou Ying juga! Tetapi Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei, dengan mudahnya mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan angin!

"_Sial...! Dasar __kalian manusia rendahan...!"_

"_Percuma saja! Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kami sampai tuntas!"_

APA! Bahkan sesudah diserang seperti ini pun...!

"Itu cuma tipuan mereka saja!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Jangan berhenti menyerang!"

Jadi, kami terus saja melanjutkan penyerangan kami. Sungguh, menghadapi makhluk ini sangat tidak berbahaya sedikitpun! Asal bisa menghindari lengan-lengan menjijikkan itu, pasti akan selamat! Tetapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk ini tidak bisa mati! Tidak heran juga, sih... makhluk raksasa ini bagaimana bisa dikalahkan oleh kami berempat yang ukurannya tidak sampai seperseratusnya?

"Tidak bisa jadi..." Jiang Wei melompat ke belakang, menghentikan serangannya. "Kalau melawannya hanya menggunakan senjata, kita tidak akan menang!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku tadi akan menggunakan kekuatan air, tapi kau bilang tidak boleh! Sekarang apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

Jiang Wei menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. "Yang pasti kekuatan untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini bukan kekuatan air!" Serunya dengan nada menantang.

"Tapi kekuatan anginmu sendiri tidak bisa mengalahkannya!" Balasku dengan sengit.

Jiang Wei baru saja akan membalas lagi, tetapi Zhou Ying sudah menengahi kami. "Sudah! Kita sedang bertarung! Tolong kalian saling bersabar! Bagaimana bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini kalau kita sendiri bertengkar satu sama lain?"

"Benar kata Zhou Ying!" Tambah Yan Lu. "Kekuatan air memang tidak bisa untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini! Tetapi kekuatan angin saja tidak cuku..."

Omongan Yan Lu belum selesai, lusinan lengan makhluk itu sudah menyerang kami dengan membabi-buta! Seketika itu juga kami langsung bubar dan berpencar untuk menghindar ke tempat yang aman sambil berusaha menyerang balik. Ugh... dasar sial makhluk ini!

"_Hei, orang-orang bodoh!"_

Rupanya, suara para Yaoguai itu lagi.

"_Lihat baik-baik keadaan teman kalian itu!"_

APA? Celaka!

Aku menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. Dia sekarang tidak lagi berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia jatuh di atas lututnya. Satu tangannya di tanah berusaha menopang tubuhnya, sementara satunya di dadanya yang bernafas dengan susah payah. Lu Xun terlihat lemah sekali, seperti seluruh tenaganya telah terkuras. Celaka... apa yang terjadi dengan Lu Xun?

Oh iya... dia kan sedari tadi, untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sudah mempertahankan kekuatan cahaya dalam bentuk tembok kubah yang menahan air, dan kekuatan angin yang mengisi ruang ini? Apalagi ini di dalam air, air yang penuh kegelapan pula! Menggunakan kekuatan seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini tentu membutuhkan banyak tenaga! Kekuatannya pasti sudah digunakan semuanya...!

Kenapa Lu Xun melakukan ini? Benar-benar bodoh! Kalau dia sendiri yang mengalahkan makhluk ini pun, tidak mungkin perlu mengeluarkan kekuatan sebanyak ini!

"Jangan khawatirkan aku..." Begitu kata Lu Xun. Tetapi mendengar suaranya, siapa yang tidak akan khawatir?

Celaka... celaka... aku harus cepat menyudahi pertarungan ini! Bukan hanya karena mungkin sebentar lagi tembok cahaya ini akan hilang dan air masuk ke dalamnya, tetapi juga karena Lu Xun itu sendiri! Aku yakin benar seorang seperti Lu Xun tidak mungkin mau melepaskan kekuatannya kalau dia belum benar-benar mati. Dan aku tidak mau dia sampai mati!

"Jiang Wei! Yan Lu! Zhou Ying!" Seruku dengan panik. Jantungku benar-benar berdengup dengan cepat sekarang! "Pikirkan sesuatu! Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengalahkannya?"

Kudengar suara Yan Lu berseru. Rupanya ia juga memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama denganku. "Ada! Ada cara mengalahkannya!" Seru Putri Shu itu. "Dulu aku dan Yangmei juga pernah melawan Yaoguai yang memanipulasi tumbuhan seperti ini! Yang bisa mengalahkannya adalah kekuatan api dan angin!"

Api dan angin! Akhirnya kami tahu juga! Tetapi, pengetahuan saja tidak akan cukup untuk memenangkan pertaruangan ini! Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei memang dapat mengendalikan kekuatan angin. Tetapi kekuatan api...

Aku menoleh ke arah Lu Xun.

"Tidak bisa jadi..." Gumamku. Tidak perlu ada orang jenius yang memberitahuku bahwa keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan lain. Tetap bertahan menggunakan kekuatan angin dan cahaya dalam kondisi seperti ini saja sudah sangat luar biasa!

"Celaka..." Jiang Wei menatap dengan tidak percaya.

Yan Lu benar-benar panik, menatap Lu Xun dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Lu Xun...!"

Apalagi Zhou Ying. Zhou Ying sekarang mendarat. Sekali lagi gadis Wu itu menangis. Selalu. Apalagi saat melihat keadaan kakak angkatnya itu. Jiwanya seperti sudah tercerai-berai ke langit. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Lu Xun? Kenapa dia memaksa kami yang mengalahkan Yaoguai ini? Dia sendiri toh bisa melakukannya!

Ughhh...

"Jangan menyerah..."

Lagi-lagi suara Lu Xun.

Aku mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya. Kini Lu Xun melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, sekali lagi! Digenggamnya pangkal pedangnya erat-erat sampai bercahaya. Apa? Lu Xun akan menggunakan kekuatannya lagi? Yang benar saja! Kalau lebih dari ini, dia bisa mati!

Seolah kekagetanku belum cukup, Zhou Ying tiba-tiba maju dan memeluknya erat-erat! Betapa kagetnya aku! "Hentikan...!" Serunya dengan suara terisak. "Lu Xun...! Jangan lakukan itu lagi...! Kau... kau tidak akan sanggup!"

Tapi Lu Xun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Zhou Ying. Pedang itu, yang sekarang benar-benar bercahaya oleh kekuatannya, dilemparkan ke arahku! Segera aku menangkapnya tepat di pangkal pedang emas tersebut. Segera sesudah itu, Lu Xun terjatuh, dengan tubuhnya bersandar pada Zhou Ying. Gadis Wu itu sendiri memeluk kakak angkatnya sambil menangis.

"Zhao Yun..." Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan. Namun entah bagaimana aku bisa mendengarnya. Tenggorokanku sampai tercekat, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun! Padahal aku begitu inginnya memakinya, mengatainya 'bodoh' atau apapun yang ada di kepalaku! Tapi... aku tidak bisa...! "Kupinjamkan... kekuatan apiku..."

"Lu Xun...!" Suara kami berempat terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Mungkin di saat seperti ini, yang paling beruntung adalah Zhou Ying yang benar-benar dekat dengan Lu Xun. Zhou Ying... gadis itu... gadis yang mencintai kakak angkatnya sendiri... memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan bercampur aduk dalam benaknya.

Zhou Ying...

... dia benar-benar mencintai Lu Xun, kan?

Aku hanya mendesah dalam hati.

Yah, aku tidak akan menangih Lu Xun kesepakatan yang kubuat tadi...

Zhou Ying membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Lu Xun yang sudah kusut tak karuan. "Lu Xun..." Desahnya setengah menjerit, diiringi oleh isakan-isakan. "Aku... apa yang bisa kulakukan...? Apa aku bisa memberikanmu kekuatanku...?"

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Tetapi dari sini aku bisa melihatnya mengangguk lemah. Seketika itu juga, secercah harapan membanjiri hati Zhou Ying. Sekarang kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Tubuh keduanya bercahaya.

Yan Lu menoleh ke arah Jiang Wei saat melihat itu. "Lu Xun... dia harus dibantu..." Ujarnya. "Jiang Wei, kau dan Zhao Yun, habisi makhluk ini! Aku akan membantu mereka!"

Jiang Wei mengangguk, dan dengan begitu, Yan Lu berdiri di sebelah Lu Xun, kemudian mendaratkan tangannya di atas bahu laki-laki Wu itu. Dengan demikian, tubuh ketiganya bercahaya. Baik Zhou Ying maupun Yan Lu, keduanya memberikan kekuatannya pada Lu Xun.

Tapi...

Aku tidak bisa bilang perasaanku biasa saja saat melihat ini. Kenapa? Sementara Jiang Wei, kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja? Mungkin saja... mungkin karena Yan Lu memang sudah milik Jiang Wei. Sementara Zhou Ying... ah, memang sejak awal Zhou Ying sudah mencintai Lu Xun, bukan? Mungkin di hati Zhou Ying, hanya Lu Xun saja laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"Ayo, Zhao Yun! Kau tunggu apa?"

Seruan kaget Jiang Wei membuatku langsung terlonjak. Aku menatapnya. Perasaan ini... perasaan yang sangat mengganggu ini harus kusingkirkan! Bukan hanya karena ini adalah saat pertarungan, tetapi juga karena aku tahu perasaan ini salah besar! Pada akhirnya, aku mengangguk mantap ke arah Jiang Wei, sebelum kami berdua melompat setingginya melebihi makhluk itu! Di salah satu tanganku ada sebatang tombak, sementara di tangan lainnya terdapat pedang emas Lu Xun.

Baiklah...

Kuayunkan pedang itu berkali-kali! Sekuat yang aku bisa! Dengan segera, sabetan-sabetan itu mengarah ke si Yaoguai. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat rupanya pedang itu seperti mengeluarkan api, dan sabetan yang dihasilkannya pun mengeluarkan api yang luar biasa!

"_Ran ge shang_!"

Seketika sabetan api itu mengenai lengan-lengan Yaoguai berbentuk anemon tersebut, membuatnya putus seketika! Sabetan-sabetan itu dengan cepatnya meluncur, sehingga membuat makhluk itu gundul, hanya tinggal batang pangkalnya saja! Aku menoleh ke arah Jiang Wei, kemudian mengangguk sekali. Jiang Wei sepertinya langsung tahu maksudku.

"_Tai feng fan tan_!"

Jiang Wei dengan kecepatan luar biasa menerjang ke bawah, ke arah batang Yaoguai berbentuk anemon raksasa itu. Seketika itu juga, kekuatan anginnya langsung bercampur dengan kekuatan api, kemudian membuat kekuatan ledakan yang luar biasa! Terdengar raungan dan erangan Yaoguai itu bersahut-sahutan. Seketika tanah bergoncang seiring dengan lenyapnya Yaoguai tersebut!

"_KURANG AJAAAAAARRRRRRR! MAKHLUK RENDAHAN__ YANG TIDAK PANTAS ADA!"_

"_Kawan-kawan kami yang lainnya akan menuntut balas! Lihat saja Kota Jian Ye itu!"_

Aku terhenyak, tetapi Lu Xun lebih lagi. Namun tentu saja seorang Lu Xun tidak akan bisa ditakuti hanya oleh sebuah ancaman.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa!" Kudengar seruan Lu Xun yang begitu lantang. "Tetapi kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melukai mereka!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu musnah dengan ribuan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut mereka. Daripada mendengarkan sumpah serapah makhluk itu, aku memilih untuk meluncur ke permukaan menghindar dari ledakan yang luar biasa dasyat itu! Syukurlah! Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying juga segera meluncur dan melakukan hal yang sama!

Tapi, aku dan Jiang Wei tidak menunggu lama lagi. Kami berdua segera melompat setingginya, nyaris terbang, untuk sampai ke puncak bendungan dimana kedua tuas itu berada.

Tapi... akankah kami bisa mencapai tempat setinggi itu?

"_Bao tiao ru lei_!"

Seruan Lu Xun!

Tahu-tahu dua pasang sayap api seperti melesat dengan cepat, kemudian membawa kami dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke atas bendungan tersebut! Sekilas kutatap Lu Xun yang sudah berada di atas daratan, sekarang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan hijau sambil balas menatapku dengan tatapan puas dan penuh rasa yakin. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama.

Lu Xun...

Dia adalah sayap yang membuat kami semua bisa terbang tinggi... api yang mengobarkan semangat kami... Cahaya yang menyinari impian kami dengan harapan... (2)

Jika begitu, aku akan melesat ke langit, membelah angin dan membuat jalan dimana kami bisa terbang(2)!

Kedua kakiku mendarat di atas lantai batu dari bendungan itu. Dari sini kulihat, dari arah timur matahari mulai terbit. Aku dan Jiang Wei bersamaan menarik tuas itu sekuat tenaga! Kali ini, pintu air tersebut langsung menutup! Tanpa berhenti di tengah-tengah! Benar-benar langsung menutup dan menghentikan air tersebut!

Seketika itu juga, air yang mengaliri Sungai Xiang dari Danau Dong Ting berhenti, dan baru saja aku sadari bahwa sesudah mengalahkan Yaoguai itu, air ini kembali menjadi jernih seperti semula! Mulailah air itu surut, diikuti dengan air yang menggenangi kota Chang Sha. Air sungai pun kembali pada ketinggiannya yang semula.

Berhasil... rasanya benar-benar tidak percaya...!

Sekarang, aku dan Jiang Wei harus kembali berkumpul dengan Lu Xun, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying yang berada di bawah. Tapi, melewati jalan bawah tanah yang sepanjang itu, rasanya malas sekali. Jadi...

... langsung saja terjun dari bendungan ini!

Aku terjun, kemudian mendarat di sungai tersebut! Benar-benar air ini sudah baik-baik saja!

"Zhao Yun!" Seru Lu Xun dari daratan dengan penuh kekagetan. "Kau gila, ya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum iseng, kemudian menandang ke atas bendungan tersebut. "Hei, Jiang Wei! Ayo! Kau juga turun!"

Jiang Wei melakukan hal yang sama denganku, menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai itu sehingga menyebabkan percikan air yang luar biasa deras! Kami berdua kemudian berenang ke arah ketiga teman kami sudah menunggu di daratan. Menyenangkan! Meskipun berada di dalam sungai, tetapi air ini tidak dingin membekukan! Air sungai ini terasa begitu menyegarkan! Terutama sesudah memenangkan sebuah pertempuran luar biasa!

Akhirnya, aku sampai juga di daratan.

"Teman-teman..." Lu Xun tersenyum dengan begitu lebar, cerah, secerah matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbit. "... kita berhasil!"

Yang kami lakukan sesudah itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil dan kekanak-kanakan bukan main! Tapi, ah sudahlah! Yang penting senang-senang! Kami berlima menceburkan diri ke sungai, kemudian bermain air dengan riang sangking senangnya! Tidak hanya berhasil mengalahkan Yaoguai, tetapi juga bisa menyelamatkan Kota Chang Sha! Dengan kemenangan yang seperti ini, siapa yang tidak senang? Seketika kelelahan dan keletihan kami semua sirna, digantikan oleh euforia yang meluap-luap.

"Makanya! Kan aku sudah bilang!" Tukas Lu Xun dengan riang gembira. "Kalian pasti bisa melakukannya!"

Aku langsung melemparkan tangan melingkari bahunya. "Kau ini...!" Seruku sambil tertawa. "Lain kali jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kami takut setengah mati begitu!"

Jiang Wei juga ikut menerjang kami sampai nyaris tenggelam! "Aku setuju dengan Zhao Yun! Lu Xun, lain kali kalau kau melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu, yang pertama-tama aku habisi bukan Yaoguai itu tapi kau!"

Yan Lu tersenyum seperti biasanya, tetapi aku tahu dalam hati dia sangat girang. "Aku pun benar-benar tegang saat itu! Kalau sampai dalam perjalanan ke Jian Ye, Phoenix yang seharusnya dilindungi celaka, aku bisa-bisa akan membunuh diriku sendiri karena tidak punya muka menghadap _Fu Wang_!"

Lu Xun juga tertawa mendengarnya.

Satu-satunya yang sedari tidak mengucapkan apa-apa hanya Zhou Ying. Heran, padahal dia pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kakak angkatnya ini, kan?

"Zhou Ying," Aku menoleh ke arah gadis itu, diikuti yang lainnya. "apa kau tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan pada Lu Xun?"

Tentu saja dia terkejut bukan buatan. Matanya menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya, tetapi aku membalasnya dengan senyum yakin. Meski... jujur saja... aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Lagipula, aku sadar benar bahwa aku ini tidak bisa mencintai gadis manapun. Ya, kan? Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang dilakukan _jiejie_ dulu...

Zhou Ying berjalan mendekat ke arah Lu Xun. Senyum yang biasa merekah di bibirnya. Hahaha... benar-benar kalau Zhou Ying di depan Lu Xun, tidak akan pernah puas menatapnya. Beda sekali kalau bersamaku yang sedikit-sedikit dia menunduk terus.

"Kurasa, Lu Xun..." Ucap Zhou Ying. "Kalau tidak ada kau, kami pasti tidak mungkin menang..."

Lu Xun tersenyum hangat, sebelum menepuk bahu adik angkatnya. Gila benar Lu Xun itu, apa dia sebegitu tidak pekanya sampai tidak sadar bahwa Zhou Ying jatuh hati padanya? "Kau juga hebat, Zhou Ying!" Balasnya dengan suara yang ringan. "Kulihat kau semakin kuat!"

Kelihatan sekali kalau Zhou Ying tersipu malu dipuji begitu. "Ahhh..." Dia menggeleng pelan. "Yang bisa membuatku sekuat ini... adalah kau..."

Namun si kakak angkat tak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya memadang Zhou Ying sekilas, cukup lama sebenarnya. Tak lama kemudian, matanya beralih ke arahku. Hei, kenapa Lu Xun tiba-tiba memandangku begitu?

Baru sesudah itu Lu Xun menjawab Zhou Ying lagi, sekali lagi dengan tawa yang riang. "Ah, kau bohong Zhou Ying!" Tukas Lu Xun, yang seketika membuat gadis itu terperanjat bukan buatan. Aku juga! "Yang membuatmu kuat itu kan sebenarnya..." Matanya berpindah menatapku. "... Zhao Yun!"

EHHHH?

APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?

Tepat sebelum kami diberi kesempatan mengajukan pertanyaan, Lu Xun sudah berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa! Huah! Kurang ajar orang satu itu! "Ayo! Jangan berlambat-lambat! Kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada orang-orang Chang Sha!"

Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei ikut berlari mengikuti Lu Xun, masih dengan tawa dan senyum yang lebar.

Dasar si Lu Xun itu... bodoh bukan buatan!

"Hei, Zhou Ying." Panggilku kepada gadis yang masih tertegun itu. "Lu Xun itu ternyata bodoh dan sok tahu sekali, ya? Padahal kau mengatakan hal yang jujur, kan?" Tanyaku masih dengan senyum. "Ayo kita kejar lalu hajar habis-habisan kakak angkatmu satu itu!"

Aku langsung berlari, diikuti Zhou Ying dari belakang.

Hei...

Apakah hanya perasaanku atau memang Zhou Ying mengatakan hal yang sangat aneh, ya?

"Sebenarnya..." Suaranya benar-benar pelan sekali. "Tadi itu aku memang cuma bohong..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Hahaha! Benar-benar menyenangkan sekali teman-teman ini! Aku benar-benar merasa senang bisa melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Jian Ye bersama dengan mereka semua! Tidak hanya bisa bersama-sama mengalahkan Yaoguai, tetapi aku juga senang sekali melihat mereka tiba-tiba saja bisa menemukan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya!

Lihat saja misalnya Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu itu. Benar-benar keduanya sekarang tahu perasaan masing-masing! Bahkan sekarang mereka menginjak langkah ke depan, lebih dari sekedar teman. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu berlari sambil bergandengan tangan. Benar-benar manis sekali, bukan?

Sebentar lagi, Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying juga... Ahahaha... Menarik juga, ya? Kalau benar mereka berdua bisa seperti Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei, maka selain Huiyue, kami berenam sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing! Ahhh... tapi, sesudah itu dalam sisa perjalanan kami, aku dan Huiyue akan benar-benar jadi obat nyamuk saja...

Tapi, biarlah! Yang penting senang, bukan?

Aku terus berlari diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Yah, begitulah! Berlari mengejar angin dan melewati padang rumput yang luas yang mengelilingi Kota Chang Sha. Dari sini terlihat air yang mulai surut, meski tanahnya masih agak becek.

Dan juga... di depan gerbang itu... aku melihat dua orang anak kecil. Huiyue dan Roude. Hmmm... mau apa mereka? Penasaran, aku segera berpindah arah untuk menghampiri keduanya.

"Lho? Lu Xun?" Tanya Jiang Wei bingung. "Hutannya di sana..."

Aku menoleh dan menggeleng. "Aku ingin ke sana sebentar." Jawabku. "Kalian kembalilah ke orang-orang Chang Sha itu. Katakan padanya mereka bisa kembali ke kota."

Meski bingung, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying pun melakukannya. Mereka mengambil arah ke hutan sementara aku ke gerbang kota. Alangkah kagetnya aku saat melihat mereka sekarang sedang mendaki ke atas gerbang kota dengan tangga tali itu! Aku pun mengikuti mereka untuk naik

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah aku di dekat kedua anak kecil itu.

"Huiyue! Roude!" Aku berseru. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke belakang, terkejut memandangku. Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua sudah berada di depanku, kemudian langsung merangkulku dengan erat! Anak-anak ini... benar-benar mereka lucu dan polos sekali, ya? Tanganku masing-masing membelai rambut keduanya. "Ada apa kalian pagi-pagi begini kemari?" Tanyaku sambil berlutut perlahan sehingga sekarang setinggi sepasang anak itu.

Huiyue langsung menjawab. "Tadi malam kami tidak bisa tidur karena kami sedang berjuang memusnahkan kegelapan!" Jawabnya sambil memasang gaya jagoan. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Yah, tapi aku senang, setidaknya dia tidak penakut lagi seperti dulu... "Kami kemari karena tadi bendungan itu tertutup sampai tanah bergoncang! Lalu air perlahan surut! Jadi kami diam-diam kemari untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi! Tak tahunya benar-benar airnya turun!"

Roude juga tersenyum lebar. "Wah! Lu _gege_ benar-benar berhasil! Sun _jiejie_ memang tidak berbohong!"

Aku tersenyum memandangi kedua anak itu. "Kalau mau berterima kasih, berterima kasih jugalah pada Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying." Kataku sambil mengusap rambut mereka. Keduanya langsung mengangguk senang.

Aku pun berdiri, kemudian memandangi kota ini. Huiyue dan Roude juga.

Namun, betapa kecewanya aku melihat tempat ini...

Memang benar air itu sudah baik-baik saja. Tetapi tempat ini masih banjir seperti tadi. Semisalkan airnya dikeluarkan dari gerbang pun, apakah tempat ini masih bisa sebagus awalnya? Pastinya sudah hancur...

Tanganku tiba-tiba digenggam oleh tangan Roude yang kecil. Aku menunduk, memandangi gadis berambut merah itu. Matanya sembab dan nanar, airmatanya berjatuhan membasahi tanganku, bajunya, serta boneka bernama _Biqi_ itu. "Masih banjir..." Isak Roude sambil menggunakan bonekanya untuk mengusap airmata. "Bagaimana ini...?"

Huiyue juga terlihat sedih. "Padahal... sudah susah-susah sampai di Wu..." Wajahnya cemberut, dengan mata yang basah siap untuk mengeluarkan airmata. "Padahal... aku ingin sekali melihat bangunan di Wu... tapi... ternyata..."

Aku mendesah pelan. Melihat kedua anak kecil itu menangis seperti ini, aku jadi tidak tega. Huiyue berjalan ke arah Roude dan menepuk-nepuk punggung seperti berusaha menghiburnya, padahal dia sendiri menangis. Benar-benar... aku paling tidak bisa melihat anak-anak kecil menangis...

Mataku tiba-tiba saja berhenti pada kincir angin Huiyue.

Tidak bisa tidak, aku tersenyum kecil saat sebuah ide, ide yang cukup gila sebenarnya, terbersit di kepalaku.

Tanganku mendarat di atas bahu Huiyue dengan lembut, seketika membuat anak laki-laki kecil itu menoleh ke arahku dengan matanya yang sembab, pipi yang merah, dan hidung basah. Rupanya dia benar-benar menangis. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. "Lu _gege_..." Gumamnya sebelum kemudian mendekat padaku dan memelukku. Benar-benar aku seperti mengemong anak kecil sekarang...

"Huiyue..." Kali ini, aku memegang kedua bahunya, kemudian mengajaknya berjalan ke tepi lantai gerbang tersebut. Sesudah itu, aku berlutut lagi. Kudekatkan mulutku ke telinganya dan berbisik. "Kau mau membantu Roude?"

Huiyue langsung berbalik, kemudian mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku mau! Aku mau, Lu _gege_!" Jawabnya dengan penuh semangat, matanya berbinar-binar.

Aku tersenyum melihat keantusiasannya itu. "Tapi kau tidak bisa membantunya begitu saja..." Kataku lagi. Perlahan senyum anak itu pudar. "Kalau kau ingin membantu orang lain, kau harus mengorbankan apa yang kau punya."

"Maksudnya...?"

Kutunjuk kincir angin di tangannya. "Lemparkan benda itu ke tengah-tengah."

Huiyue melonjak kaget. Dia langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Sudah kuduga. "Tidak mau!" Serunya sambil memeluk erat-erat kincir itu. "Kincir angin ini milikku! Kalau aku melemparkannya ke bawah, pasti akan rusak!" Begitulah katanya. Memang seperti anak kecil Huiyue ini... tidak mau barang berharganya diganggu. Yah, memang aku senang jika dia menganggap kincir itu seberharga itu. Tapi... rupanya anak kecil ini bisa egois juga...

"Huiyue..." Kataku sekali lagi dengan sabar. "Kau tidak mau menolong Roude?"

"Mau! Tapi kalau harus membuang kincir angin dari Lu _gege_, aku tidak mau!" Jawabnya dengan gaya merajuk. "Kenapa tidak yang lain saja, Lu _gege_? Kalau Lu _gege_ menyuruhku melempar salah satu kertasku, atau alat tulisku, aku bersedia! Tapi jangan kincir angin ini! Kincir angin ini benar-benar berharga sekali untukku!"

Bocah itu tetap mempertahankan benda tersebut. Sebenarnya memang aku bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa kincir angin itu. Tetapi aku mau Huiyue belajar satu hal! Aku ingin Huiyue belajar bahwa kadang kalau menyayangi orang lain, kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Justru semakin berharga apa yang kita korbankan, semakin terlihat kalau kita benar-benar menyayangi orang itu. Huiyue juga sama. Kalau dia benar-benar sayang pada Roude, pasti dia rela...

Kubelai sekali lagi rambutnya. "Huiyue... kalau kau memberikan sesuatu, tidak berarti kau kehilangan, kok..." Kataku sekali lagi. Mulailah bocah itu terlihat ragu-ragu. Perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. "Kalau kau mau memberikan kincir angin itu, aku akan memberikan yang lebih bagus lagi!"

Huiyue menatapku dengan ragu. Tetapi anak itu... dia benar-benar percaya padaku. Pada akhirnya, dia mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya yang erat pada kincir angin tersebut. "Baiklah..." Huiyue menunduk sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang benda tersebut. "Aku mau memberikan kincir angin ini... karena aku sayang pada Roude..."

Roude menatap Huiyue, kincir angin itu, lalu aku dengan matanya yang lebar dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Aku tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Huiyue sehingga menghadap ke arah kota yang dibajiri air itu. Huiyue menggenggam kincir itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan aku menggenggam tangannya pula. Anak itu perlahan menutup matanya.

Lambat tetapi pasti, tubuhku dan tubuh Huiyue, berikut kincir angin itu, mulai mengeluarkan cahaya. Awalnya redup, tetapi makin lama makin kuat! Dari dalam tubuhku keluar aura seperti asap bercahaya berwarna emas, yang kemudian segera masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatanku berpindah ke tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana, air yang menggenangi kota itu bergolak dengan hebat, angin bertiup bersahut-sahutan dari segala arah.

Huiyue membuka matanya, kemudian melemparkan kincir angin itu dengan sekuat tenaga ke dalam kota itu!

"_Da di dian huo_!"

Seruan itu seolah sampai melesat ke atas langit dan menerjang sampai ke bawah bumi. Roude yang melihatnya seketika terkesiap, dan hanya bisa memeluk bonekanya erat-erat. Saat itulah, di tempat dimana kincir angin itu dijatuhkan, api di bawah tanah membuat tanah menjadi panas, sampai-sampai membuat air itu dengan cepatnya menguap! Namun, seperti api cahaya pada umunya, panas tersebut tidak menghancurkan bangunan atau benda apapun yang ada di dalam kota tersebut.

Aku tersenyum. Mata Roude melebar, terlihat senang bukan buatan saat melihat Kota Chang Sha kembali menjadi semula! Tanah, bangunan, dan segala sesuatu di tempat itu kering dan tidak hancur! Seolah di kota itu tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Kembali... Kota Chang Sha kembali seperti semula...!" Roude berseru kegirangan, kemudian menari-nari dengan Biqi di tangannya. "Biqi! Chang Sha kembali seperti semula! Kita bisa pulang! Kita bisa pulang!"

Huiyue perlahan membuka matanya. Saat itulah Roude berlari ke arah Huiyue dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pipi bocah itu, sampai-sampai membuat pipinya merah! Wah... anak-anak ini... "Terima kasih, Huiyue! Kau baik sekali mau memberikan kincir anginmu!" Sesudah itu, Roude kembali berlari-lari sambil menari, melempar-lemparkan Biqi ke langit.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Huiyue yang murung! Perlahan, senyumku pun pudar. "Huiyue...?"

Sebelum aku bertanya apapun, anak itu lagi-lagi sudah memelukku erat-erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya! "Lu _gege_...!" Isaknya. Tangannya yang dilingkarkan di pinggangku meremas pakaianku. "Kincir angin itu benar-benar penting sekali untukku...! Itu kan pemberian dari Lu _gege_...!"

Dengan lembut kupegang bahunya, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Rupanya memang benar. Huiyue menangis deras dengan kedua tangan terus-menerus mengusap matanya yang berair. Wajahnya memerah dan basah. Kincir angin itu... betul-betul bermakna untuk Huiyue.

Kupeluk anak itu erat-erat, kemudian menggendongnya. Ia sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bahuku, sesenggukan dengan nafas tidak teratur. Entahlah... aku tidak bisa memarahinya karena cengeng... lagipula akulah yang menyuruhnya melemparkannya. Aku tahu, justru kalau dia menangis, tandanya benda itu makin berharga. Dan kalau dia makin sedih saat kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, berarti dia makin mencintai orang yang untuknya dia mengorbankan benda itu.

"Huiyue... jangan menangis, ya..." Bisikku pelan di telinganya. Bocah itu pun pada akhirnya menurutiku. Benar-benar wajahnya kacau sekali. Hidungnya merah seperti tomat, matanya bengkak dan nanar. Perlahan kugunakan tanganku untuk menghapus airmatanya. "Tidak apa-apa... aku kan sudah bilang akan memberikan yang lebih baik?"

Meski dibujuk begitu, tetap saja dia tidak bisa tersenyum. Tapi, hei, aku tidak sekedar membujuknya. Aku serius!

Roude tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku, heran melihatku yang sedang menggendong Huiyue. "Lho, Lu _gege_?" Tanyanya bingung. "Ada apa dengan Huiyue?"

Segera bocah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku lagi. Entah karena malu dilihat sedang menangis, atau karena teringat dengan kincir anginnya, atau ya memang karena ingin saja. "Huiyue sedih kehilangan kincir anginnya, Roude..." Kemudian, sementara satu tanganku menggendong Huiyue, tanganku yang lain menggandeng tangan Roude. "Ayo kita turun..." Kataku sambil turun melalui salah satu tangga dari gerbang itu.

Gadis kecil itu melebarkan mata, sebelum memasang wajah murung. "Ahhh... maaf..."

Tiba-tiba saja suara Huiyue terdengar. "Tidak apa-apa, Roude..." Katanya sambil memaksakan senyum mati-matian. Maksudku, bocah itu benar-benar berjuang untuk dapat tersenyum. Yah, tidak heran. Dia menangis begitu... "Aku sayang padamu... jadi, kalau membuat kota ini kembali jadi semula membuatmu senang, tidak apa-apa aku kehilangan kincir anginku..."

Roude kelihatan ragu meski Huiyue sudah berkata demikian.

Bodohnya, Huiyue... kalau dia berkata begitu, bukankah justru tambah membuat Roude semakin sedih?

Ahhh... tapi aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, kok... aku juga berusaha tersenyum saat aku menangis di depan Yangmei. Dan itu bukannya membuat Yangmei semakin baik, malah makin sedih...

Ternyata... menyayangi seseorang itu memang tidak gampang, ya...

Akhirnya, kakiku menapak anak tangga terakhir. Kemudian mendarat di atas tanah yang sudah kering benar. Kota ini sudah kembali seperti semula, barang-barang yang masih utuh, bangunan dan rumah-rumah yang masih berdiri tegak, semuanya tidak ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kali ini tempat itu kosong, sama sekali tidak ada orang kecuali aku, Huiyue, dan Roude.

Aku berhenti di tengah jalan. "Hei, Huiyue..." Panggilku. "Kau masih ingat aku janji akan memberikan yang lebih baik?"

Huiyue tidak mengangguk, tetapi tidak juga menggeleng. Akhirnya, kuturunkan anak itu dari gendonganku. Tanganku menunjuk ke tempat dimana tadi kincir angin itu mendarat sesudah dilemparkan olehnya.

"Yang namanya memberi itu tidak akan pernah rugi, Huiyue." Kulihat mata anak itu melebar begitu besar, nyaris dua kali lipat. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Mulutnya menganga begitu lebar. "Kalau kau memberi, kau pasti akan mendapat yang jauh lebih baik dari yang kau punya..."

Huiyue begitu senangnya, seolah langit dan bumi ini sudah tidak ada lagi. Betapa kagetnya aku saat anak itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat yang kutunjuk! "KINCIR ANGINKU!" Serunya dengan suara begitu keras! Aku tersenyum lebar sementara melihat Roude yang berlari-lari kecil mengejar Huiyue karena penasaran. Bocah itu akhirnya sampai ke tempat itu, kemudian memungut sesuatu dari atas tanah. Aku perlahan berjalan ke arahnya.

"KINCIR ANGINKU! KINCIR ANGINKU MASIH ADA! BAHKAN SEMAKIN KEREN!" Serunya berulang-ulang sambil mengangkat benda itu, memeluknya, menciumnya, apa saja! Dipamerkannya benda tersebut pada Roude yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Huiyue tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan saat ia menangis jadi! Saat aku sudah berhenti di depannya, dia langsung menarik-narik ujung bajuku. "LU _GEGE_! KINCIR ANGINKU MASIH ADA DAN SEMAKIN KEREN!"

Kulihat kincir angin itu. Sekarang jumlah kincir yang ada bukan empat melainkan enam. Kalau sebelumnya kerangka kincir itu berbentuk segitiga, kali ini bentuknya bintang sudut lima dengan lima kincir di sudut dan satu lagi di tengah(3). "Iya... kau benar-benar senang, ya, Huiyue?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Huiyue langsung menerjang dan memelukku kuat-kuat! Nyaris saja membuatku jatuh! "Iya! Aku benar-benar senang, Lu _gege_! Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Ujarnya berulang-ulang dengan penuh semangat dan kegembiraan. Sesudah itu, Huiyue langsung berlari kian kemari diikuti Roude. Angin pagi yang lembut membuat keenam kincir tersebut berputar.

Dasar anak-anak ini...

Tapi... senang sekali ya melihat mereka gembira begitu...

Seolah segala kegembiraan itu belum selesai, tiba-tiba saja terdengar deritan pintu gerbang timur Kota Chang Sha! Ya Tian! Teman-teman pasti sudah datang dengan orang-orang Kota Chang Sha bersama mereka! Segera aku berlari ke tempat itu untuk menyambut.

Benar saja! Orang-orang itu semua masuk berbondong-bondong dengan penuh tawa dan tatapan tidak percaya. Memang agak sedikit anarkis, sih... tetapi syukurlah tidak ada yang sampai terluka! Orang-orang banyak itu berusaha menyeruak masuk, kemudian diam dan takjub dengan keadaan kota mereka yang sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Rumahku...!" Seru seorang bapak. "Rumahku masih utuh! Tidak rusak atau melapuk sama sekali!"

"Barang-barangku masih utuh semua!" Seru seorang yang lain.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Tanya orang-orang itu bersahut-sahutan.

Yahhh... aku tahu, tetapi aku tidak mau bicara. Sebenarnya tadi ketika Huiyue melemparkan kincir itu, pada saat yang bersamaan aku juga menggunakan kekuatanku. Kekuatan api yang seketika membuat air itu menguap seluruhnya. Dan karena kekuatan api ini adalah api yang lembut, tidak akan menghancurkan tetapi sebaliknya akan memperbaiki, maka tempat ini masih baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat melihat mereka semua begitu bahagia kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Ini benar-benar mencengangkan!"

Si walikota menemukanku. Dia dengan segera berlari ke arahku, kemudian ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang! "_Gexia_! Yang bisa melakukan hal ajaib seperti ini tentu hanya Phoenix saja! Tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang dapat melakukannya!" Ucapnya. Parahnya, dia membuat orang-orang lain melakukan hal yang sama! Menghampiriku dengan hebohnya dan ber_kowtow_! "Tidak salah lagi, anda memang pasti Lu Xun, ahli strategi dari Wu itu! Anda masih hidup rupanya!"

Aku langsung menariknya untuk berdiri. "Anda jangan ber_kowtow_ begitu!" Balasku. "Dan tentu saja aku masih hidup! Kalau aku belum menyelesaikan tanggung jawabku, aku kan tidak bisa seenaknya mati?"

Sesudah mendengar kalimatku pun, beberapa orang masih banyak yang belum mau berdiri! Bahkan ada yang terus-menerus ber_kowtow_ dan berterima kasih pada Langit dan Bumi! Namun yang pasti adalah satu hal, mereka semua pasti senang bukan buatan!

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bersedih atau melongo lagi!" Seruku dengan senyum lebar. "Sekarang saatnya bersenang-senang!"

Dengan satu ucapan itulah, orang-orang itu seperti dilanda euforia yang sama sepertiku dan teman-teman tadi, malah mereka lebih lagi! Tidak heran, tempat mereka kembali seperti semua. Sementara aku masih menandangi orang-orang itu, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu sudah berlari menghampiriku. Betapa terkejutnya saat tiba-tiba Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun langsung menerjangku dan memelukku!

"Lu Xun!" Zhao Yun berteriak penuh kemenangan dan kebanggaan. "Ini benar-benar hebat!"

"Melihat orang-orang ini senang, aku juga jadi senang bukan buatan!" Imbuh Jiang Wei.

Pada akhirnya, sekali lagi kami sendiri seperti anak kecil, berpelukan atau bersalaman, kemudian berlari-lari meramaikan Kota Chang Sha yang memang sudah ramai ini! Wah, rasanya seperti pesta! Tetapi memang benar, sih... dari dulu kan Wu memang tempat yang paling menyukai hura-hura dan pesta? Dan itu justru sangat menyenangkan! Membuat tempat ini jadi hidup! Ada yang sampai berdansa, menari-nari kegirangan atau menyanyi, dan aku serta teman-teman adalah salah satunya!

Sepintas, pandanganku berhenti pada Roude dan bonekanya yang sudah cacat.

Aha! Aku punya ide!

Aku menghampiri Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu, kemudian memanggil berdua.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu..." Jawabku. "Begini..." Kemudian aku berbisik dan memberitahukan pada mereka berdua ideku ini. Sesudah mendengarnya, mereka saling berpandang-pandangan dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk. Bagus!

Segera kuhampiri Roude yang sedang bermain-main bersama Huiyue.

"Hei, Roude!" Panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku. "Apa aku boleh pinjam Biqi sebentar?"

Roude memandang dengan bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Seperti kincir angin Huiyue semakin bagus, rasanya Biqi pun harus dibuat makin bagus!" Jawabku. "Bolehkah kupinjam? Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying akan menjahit dan memperbaikinya menjadi boneka yang lebih cantik!"

Mata bening Roude terbelalak lebar. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung menyerahkan boneka itu padaku. "Tentu saja boleh! Tentu saja!" Katanya sebelum memelukku. "Terima kasih, Lu _gege_!" Kemudian dengan cepat gadis itu melepasnya dan berlari ke arah Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu yang berada di belakangku dan memeluk kedua gadis itu juga. "Terima kasih, Liu _jiejie_! Terima kasih, Zhou _jiejie_!"

Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu, kemudian tertawa dan balas memeluknya serta membelai rambut merahnya yang indah.

Tempat ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekali...

Matahari sudah terbit, begitu jugalah Kota Chang Sha ini!

* * *

(1) Dua kalimat ini adalah yang udah muncul di chap sebelumnya~ Hohoho~ Jadi ceritanya di bagian ini saya mau ngasih tau bahwa tulisan2 yang muncul di chap sebelumnya itu sebenernya pesan dari si Lu Xun~ Hohohoho~ Makanya itu si Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei sama2 ngomong bahwa tulisan itu terkesan familiar (ya eyalah lha wong itu tulisan tangannya Lu Xun) dan indah (tulisannya Lu Xun bagus beeeeuuuutzzzz~ getu~~~~)

(2) Dua kalimat ini, yang pertama tentang Lu Xun, saya ambil secuplik2 dari lyric chara image song-nya Lu Xun yang 'Crimson Wings'. Kalo yang kalimat kedua, tentu aja cari chaea image song-nya Zhao Yun yang 'True Dragon'~

(3) Bagi yang belum liat character designnya Huiyue, silahkan liat di **KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA** di topic **"MEGA OC MADNESS"** di Fanfiction Land yang Dynasty Warriors. Senjata ini adalah senjata level 3nya Huiyue yang namanya '_Star-Seeker_' (info yang sangat NGGAK PENTING BEUUUUTTTTZZZZ~)

Wokey~ Sekian untuk chapter hari ini~ Updatenya hari Minggu~ seperti biasaaaaaaa... hohohoho~


	72. Your Secret

Hohoho~ saya balik lagi dengan chap 72~~~ XDDD Yah pokoknya saya harap anda enjoy dengan chap ini karena lagi2 saya belum bisa reply review anda... ==a

Oh iya, saya juga punya sebuah kabar untuk seantero readers semua~ Unbroken Thread akan tamat dalam waktu 5 chapter lagi~ *nangis2 alay abis itu dinuklir*, sesudah itu barulah kita akan beralih ke Coloured Glaze... hohoho~ TAPI, anouuuu~ Coloured Glaze ini konfliknya udah jauh berbeda dengan Unbroken Thread... kalo Unbroken Thread genrenya Romance/Fantasy, Coloured Glaze genrenya Friendship/Adventure... Jadi mungkin suasana AKA feel-nya Coloured Glaze udah beda ama Unbroken Thread... ^^v getu...

Wokey~ sekian info dari saya dan selamat membaca~~~

* * *

_**Jiang Wei**_

"Lu Xun, kau mau kemana?"

Laki-laki Wu itu menghentikan langkahnya yang sebentar lagi akan sampai ke pintu keluar penginapan. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum lebar. "Hanya menyerahkan ini, Jiang Wei!"

Dia memamerkan sebuah boneka kepadaku. Ah, aku tahu boneka itu. Boneka itu adalah milik seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang bernama Roude. Awalnya boneka itu benar-benar jelek sekali, tidak berbentuk sedikitpun. Tetapi kemarin kulihat Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying berusaha mati-matian memperbaikinya sehingga boneka itu sekarang berubah seluruhnya. Boneka bernama Biqi itu benar-benar cantik dan bersih, seperti boneka baru. Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, aku juga melihat Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying yang juga mengikuti Lu Xun.

Lu Xun ini... sampai memperhatikan hal-hal sepele seperti boneka seorang gadis kecil...

Aku sekilas memandang Zhao Yun yang juga tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu!"

"Aku juga!"

Dengan begitu, kami semua pergi beramai-ramai mengikuti Lu Xun. Tentu saja Huiyue, si anak kecil autis itu juga mengikuti kami. Bukan hanya dia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Lu Xun, tetapi juga karena dia ingin bertemu dengan Roude, teman barunya itu.

Kami baru saja keluar dari penginapan, orang-orang yang ada di jalan langsung menoleh dan menghampiri kami! Tepatnya, mereka ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun.

"_Gexia_! Terima kasih banyak! _Gexia_ dan kawan-kawan _gexia_ sudah menyelamatkan kota Chang Sha ini!"

"_Gexia_ benar Phoenix itu, bukan? Sungguh beruntung sekali _gexia_ ada di sini sekarang!"

"Bagaimana _gexia_ bisa menyelamatkan diri di He Fei? Berita yang kami dengar selama ini mengatakan _gexia_ telah gugur di sana!"

"Selama waktu ini, _gexia_ menghilang kemana saja?"

Yah, aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa heboh bukan main begitu. Lu Xun kan ahli strategi di Wu ini, dan aku yakin kecerdasannya dalam masa mudanya ini sangat langka, dan membuatnya banyak dikenal. Dan, yang terutama dan di atas segalanya, dia kan Phoenix? Tidak heran orang-orang begitu bersemangat bertemu dengannya. Jangankan mereka, dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Lu Xun, aku bersemangat sekali!

Walhasil, karena banyaknya orang yang berdesak-desakkan dengan cukup antusias, perjalanan kami agak terhambat.

Kulihat Lu Xun sendiri yang bersabar menjawab mereka satu persatu, hanya untuk diajak bicara hal yang lain. Pada akhirnya, dia benar-benar kewalahan sendiri berbicara satu persatu dengan orang-orang sebanyak itu, apalagi sambil berjalan.

"Lu Xun ini..." Kudengar Zhao Yun bergumam. Aku menoleh. "... padahal penampilannya sangat biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi kenapa orang-orang bisa ingin dekat dengannya, ya?"

Memang benar pertanyaan itu tidak diutarakan pada seorangpun. Tapi aku jadi benar-benar tergelitik untuk menjawabnya. "Mungkin... justru karena dia sangat biasa-biasa itulah, orang-orang ingin dekat dengannya..." Kataku. "Kalau dia datang megah-megahan dengan arak-arakan dan sebagainya, tentu saja orang-orang tidak bisa mendekatinya seperti ini..."

Zhao Yun mengangguk pelan saat mendengar kalimatku. Aku kembali memandang Lu Xun yang sambil berjalan tetap menanggapi orang-orang yang makin banyak itu.

Sungguh, tidak pernah terpikir sedikit pun di benakku Phoenix itu akan seperti Lu Xun ini.

Maksudku, Lu Xun itu Phoenix, kan? Lu Xun yang sama yang juga pernah berpakaian _Gaibang_? Yang kemana-mana harus berjalan sampai kakinya pegal? Yang bisa diajak bermain 'anjing dan kucing' oleh anak-anak kecil? Yang bisa terpeleset kalau ada orang iseng yang menjatuhkan kulit pisang di atas lantai? Yang bisa ngantuk dan capek sampai tertidur pulas? Yang bisa lapar, dan haus, dan makanan kesukaannya adalah _baozi_ isi buah yangmei atau _Chuncaitang_-sup Chuncai, dan minuman kesukaannya adalah teh _kudingcha_?

Benar-benar... manusiawi sekali sampai tidak bisa membayangkan dia itu sebenarnya Phoenix...

Hei, bukannya aku tidak percaya kalau dia memang Phoenix! Hanya saja, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang lain! Ya, kan? Pantas saja Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei tidak percaya Lu Xun ini Phoenix. Dia kan cuma seorang laki-laki muda berlogat timur yang memakai baju Gaibang dan sedang bermain dengan anak-anak kecil saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengannya?

Kadang-kadang... aku penasaran... Bagaimana caranya si Phoenix ini membawa kedamaian?

"... _gege_! ... Lu _gege_...!"

Itu... seruan gadis kecil bernama Roude!

Namun sangking banyaknya orang, aku sampai tidak bisa melihatnya! Lu Xun dan yang lainnya, mendengar suara Roude, langsung mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari gadis cilik berambut merah itu. Tapi di tengah banyak orang seperti ini, siapa yang bisa melihatnya?

Anehnya, kendati melihat Lu Xun sudah bingung mencari Roude, orang-orang itu tidak juga bubar.

Sampai tiba-tiba, terjadi kehebohan yang lumayan mengejutkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun jatuh! Nyaris jatuh! Entah tersandung apa, intinya dia hampir saja terjembab di tanah kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat meraih tangannya. Astaga...! Siapa sih yang mendorong Lu Xun sampai nyaris jatuh begini? Benar-benar tidak sopan sekali!

"Lu Xun, tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku.

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia langsung menoleh ke belakang sesudah berdiri...

... untuk menemukan Roude ada di belakangnya! Sedang tersenyum manis tetapi malu-malu. Satu tangannya di depan mulut.

"Roude..." Ujar Lu Xun dengan suara pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk terdengar dalam kerumunan orang ini. "... kenapa menarik bajuku?"

APA? Ya Tian! Jadi tadi Lu Xun nyaris jatuh karena bajunya ditarik Roude? Tapi... bagaimana anak kecil sependek itu bisa...? Oh iya! Aku baru ingat bahwa bagian bawah baju Lu Xun kan seperti ekor burung layang-layang yang menjuntai ke bawah? Pasti Roude menariknya sampai Lu Xun nyaris jatuh...

"Iya..." Roude mengangguk pelan. "Karena... kalau aku cuma berteriak-teriak saja, Lu _gege_ pasti tidak akan menemukanku. Jadi terpaksa aku membuat Lu _gege_ nyaris jatuh... maaf, ya?"

"Ya ampun... anak ini tidak tahu aturan sekali..."

"Benar-benar tidak sopan!"

Kulihat, orang-orang itu sepertinya kesal pada Roude. Bukan cuma gadis itu nyaris membuat Lu Xun jatuh, tetapi juga sekelika membuat perhatian Lu Xun teralih. Tapi... yah... jujur aku sangat bingung juga, sih... Lu Xun kan memang awalnya keluar untuk mencari Roude? Aneh juga bahwa Lu Xun lebih memikirkan seorang anak kecil daripada orang-orang sebanyak ini...

Ironisnya, begitu mendengar sahutan-sahutan itu, Roude jadi serba salah. Tapi Lu Xun tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa... Roude kan tadi berusaha..." Ujar Lu Xun sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah memanggilku..."

Pasti orang-orang itu kaget saat melihat Lu Xun yang bukannya memarahi Roude, malah sekarang berlutut sehingga setinggi anak itu, kemudian mengelus kepalanya. Masih di dalam kerumunan itu pula! Kalau aku sih, tentu saja aku tidak kaget. Aku tahu benar Lu Xun pasti akan melakukan ini. Heran juga, justru karena dia bisa dibuat nyaris tersandung oleh seorang anak kecil, dia makin kelihatan Phoenix sekali. Ya, kan?

"Ini! Biqi kembali pada Roude!" Kata Lu Xun dengan nada riang sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Roude, yang langsung diterimanya dengan senyum lebar dan kesenangan meluap-luap. "Jangan lupa berterima kasih pada Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying, ya? Semalaman mereka berdua bekerja keras memperbaiki boneka ini!"

"Uwah! Biqi jadi cantik sekali!" Seru Roude girang. "Terima kasih, Lu _gege_! Terima kasih, Zhou _jiejie_! Terima kasih, Liu _jiejie_!"

Seolah benar-benar lupa daratan, Roude langsung memeluk boneka itu, melempar-lemparkannya ke udara, bermain-main dengan benda itu dengan penuh kegembiraan seolah baru saja mendapat harta karun. Melihat ini, tidak bisa tidak kami semua jadi tersenyum.

"Ide siapa memperbaiki boneka Roude?" Tanyaku berbisik pada Yan Lu.

Putri Shu itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja ide Lu Xun. Mau siapa lagi?"

Iya juga... yang bisa berpikiran hal sesepele itu pasti cuma Lu Xun. Lu Xun yang juga ahli strategi. Lu Xun yang juga Phoenix. Tapi... juga Lu Xun yang seorang '_gege_' bagi anak manapun...

Sesudah itu, kami tidak berlama-lama lagi di kota ini. Tidak banyak kejadian terjadi selain kami kembali ke penginapan, mengemasi barang kami, kemudian keluar dari kota sementara orang-orang Chang Sha mengantar kepergian kami. Dengan demikian, kami terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke timur, menuju ke kotaraja Jian Ye!

* * *

_**Zhao Yun**_

Malam ini, sekali lagi kami harus bermalam di hutan. Tapi, ah, sudah biasa.

Tempat kami bermalam adalah hutan yang membatasi Kota Chang Sha dengan Danau serta Desa Po Yang. Hutan di Wu rupanya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan hutan di Shu. Sama-sama ditumbuhi pohon yang lebat dan tinggi-tinggi, dan tanahnya agak lembab. Mungkin perbedaan yang benar-benar mencolok adalah udara di Wu lebih panas daripada di Shu. Yah, setidaknya begitulah untukku yang sudah tinggal di daerah dengan suhu rendah.

Sesudah menurunkan barang-barang kami dari punggung tunggangan masing-masing, kami semua duduk. Huiyue malah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur pulas. Hanya Jiang Wei yang masih berdiri. "Teman-teman," katanya. "Aku akan mengambil kayu bakar dulu!"

Mendengar ini, Yan Lu pun ikut berdiri. "Aku juga akan ikut dengan Jiang Wei!" Ujar si Putri Shu sambil mengikuti Jiang Wei yang sekarang melambaikan tangan dan lantas meninggalkan kami. Jadilah akhirnya di tempat ini hanya tinggal aku, Zhou Ying, dan Lu Xun saja.

Tiba-tiba saja, tempat ini jadi benar-benar hening.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, rasanya udara di sini benar-benar menyesakkan. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk mengatakan apapun. Heran, padahal tadi kami baik-baik saja. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah aku! Aneh, bukankah biasanya aku yang selalu membuka pembicaraan? Kenapa saat ini aku malah diam saja?

Aku menoleh. Mataku memandang Zhou Ying yang sedang menyibukkan dirinya mengeluarkan bekal, entah disengaja atau tidak. Sementara Lu Xun, dia masih dengan tenang duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon sambil memandangi bulan yang terang di angkasa dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata belaka. Kulihat sesekali Zhou Ying mencuri pandang ke arah Lu Xun, dan hanya menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Lu Xun menatap bulan itu.

Baru hanya dalam keheningan saja, aku bisa melihat semua ini dengan begitu jelas.

Lu Xun... Lu Xun... entah sudah berapa lama ia menjadi kakak angkat Zhou Ying, tidak bisakah dia mengetahui perasaan gadis itu?

Dan kalau Zhou Ying yang sudah tinggal bersama Lu Xun selama itu, tetapi masih terus memendam rasa cinta itu pada kakak angkatnya yang sudah jelas-jelas menyayangi gadis lain, berarti perasaannya tentu kuat sekali, bukan? Ya Tian... baru sekarang aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku sudah berpikir macam-macam tentang aku dan Zhou Ying... Kenapa aku selalu suka melakukan hal bodoh tanpa merasa bodoh? Dan sesudah orang lain menganggapku bodoh, baru aku pun merasa bodoh. Yah, seperti sekarang ini...

Kukepalkan tanganku perlahan, makin lama makin erat.

Aku... aku sudah berjanji pada Zhou Ying akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan perasaan Lu Xun, kan? Tetapi sampai sekarang aku tidak melakukan apapun, malah aku sedikit banyak merasa iri pada Lu Xun akan hal itu! Betapa tidak punya harga dirinya aku ini! Sungguh aneh!

Malam ini, aku bersumpah akan menuntaskan semuanya.

Mungkin akan terlihat gila. Tapi... segala sesuatu harus dicoba, kan?

Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku, aku berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja sesudah ini. Kutelan ludah yang seolah menyumpal tenggorokanku, sebelum menoleh dan menyahut pada Zhou Ying, yang kontan membuyarkan keheningan malam sekaligus membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Zhou Ying?"

Gadis itu menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ya, Zhao Yun?"

"Nggg... sebenarnya tidak begitu penting..." Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala. "Tapi, bisakah tolong kau sampaikan pada Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu untuk tidak mengambil kayu bakar banyak-banyak? Kupikir udara di Wu ini kering, jadi hanya dengan sedikit kayu bakar saja harusnya sudah bisa menghasilkan api..."

Mendengar ini, bukan hanya Zhou Ying, Lu Xun pun juga bingung bukan buatan. Yahhh... memang benar sih alasan yang kubuat ini sangat tidak bermutu. Tetapi tidak ada hal lain di otakku! Terpaksalah aku mengatakan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Kuharap Zhou Ying tertipu dan cepat meninggalkan tempat ini sementara waktu...

Zhou Ying mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tetapi toh akhirnya ia berdiri dengan senyum manis masih mengembang di bibirnya. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Aku pergi dulu!" Dengan begitu, gadis itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan sambil mengejar Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei. Dari sini, perlahan-lahan bayangannya hilang di barisan pohon-pohon, tenggelam dalam kegelapan hutan.

Dan dengan demikian, benar-benar hanya aku dan Lu Xun sendiri yang tertinggal di sini.

Benar-benar... aku sudah sampai di titik tanpa jalan berputar...

"Zhao Yun," Suara Lu Xun seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Laki-laki Wu itu menoleh sambil memberikan seulas senyum polos dan tulus. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanyanya. Yahhh... memang Lu Xun benar. Dia selalu saja tahu maksudku, dan saat ini bukan perkecualian.

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi urung melakukannya karena belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Terus terulang begitu! Pasti Lu Xun sudah bersabar menunggu kata-kataku. Ya Tian... bagaimana aku harus memulai ini?

"Kau..." Akhirnya, sebuah kalimat anehlah yang keluar dari mulutku. "... suka sekali memandangi bulan, ya?"

Lu Xun pasti menyadari kejanggalan dalam perkataanku. Tepatnya, aku sendiri pasti terlihat aneh bukan buatan di depannya. Namun, daripada menatapku seperti menatap orang gila, Lu Xun justru tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Tentu saja suka! Zhao Yun juga suka, kan?" Tanyanya polos dan riang.

Mau tidak mau, aku mengangguk. "Iya... memang indah sekali..." Jawabku sambil mengikuti tatapan matanya ke arah bola cahaya yang menggantung di langit malam itu. Bulan yang memberikan cahaya keperakan, luar biasa indahnya. Padahal ini kan masih musim semi? Biasanya pada musim gugur barulah bulan bersinar dengan begitu indahnya. Tetapi sungguh aneh bahwa pada musim gugur yang lalu, terjadi gerhana bulan berkepanjangan sampai musim dingin, dan baru pada musim semi ini justru bulan muncul dan bersinar dengan indah.

"Aku suka sekali melihat bulan... mengingatkanku pada Meimei..." Gumam Lu Xun. Yah, dia tidak perlu mengatakannya. Semua orang sudah tahu tentang itu. "Seperti matahari memberikan cahayanya pada bulan, aku juga memberikan cahayaku pada Meimei. Karena itu, melihat bulan membuatku teringat padanya..."

Iya. Aku pun tahu itu.

"Tapi... tidak bisa begitu, Lu Xun..." Gumamku menunduk tanpa menatapnya. Lu Xun pasti sekarang dengan tatapan bingung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Matahari dan bulan itu bukan manusia sepertimu dan Yangmei yang punya hati dan perasaan. Kau memberikan cahayamu pada Yangmei... bahkan ketika dia masih dalam kegelapan, masih membencimu, kan?" Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kali ini aku menoleh ke arahnya, bersiap untuk menukasnya dengan suara lantang 'kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu!' atau 'itu sama sekali tidak perlu!' atau 'Yangmei tidak pantas menerimanya!'

Namun... saat menatap mata emas yang bening seperti air itu, kata-kata yang sudah ada dalam kepalaku menguap begitu saja.

Dan bodohnya aku, kalimat yang keluar hanyalah sepatah kata, "... Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sayang Meimei."

Jawabannya entah sesederhana itu karena Lu Xun telah tertular kebodohanku, atau karena ingin bersimpati dan menunjukkan bahwa dia pun bisa mengatakan hal bodoh sama sepertiku, atau justru malah menyindirku. Tapi yang jelas aku tahu bahwa jawabannya itu jawaban yang sangat jujur dan tulus, sama sekali tidak ada satu hal pun yang ditutup-tutupi dan ditambah-tambahi.

Tetapi, bukankah itu yang sangat membingungkan? Bukankah kadang kala kesederhanaan pikiran seorang anak kecil bisa membuat pusing orang dewasa? Lu Xun dengan pikirannya yang sederhana itu bisa membuat siapapun pusing. Sungguh ironis bahwa Lu Xun yang ahli strategi dengan pikiran penuh taktik dan siasat itu di satu sisi bisa sangat sederhana seperti pikiran anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tetap sayang padanya." Aku mengulangi pernyataannya. "Padahal waktu itu dia sangat membencimu, bahkan dialah yang menyebabkan segala penderitaanmu, kan? Dia menyakitimu dengan tangannya sendiri."

Lalu aku tertawa pelan. Tidak tahu tawa seperti apa yang sudah keluar itu.

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menunduk. Perlahan, tanganku terulur di belakangnya, kemudian mendarat di punggungnya. Dia pasti tahu maksudku. Ini adalah sebuah bukti bahwa gadis yang disayanginya itu pernah menyakitinya, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Untuk sesaat lamanya, tubuhnya kaku.

"Ini..." Gumam Lu Xun perlahan sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. "... bukan tanda dendam..."

Mataku membalas tatapannya.

"Aku tahu... biasanya banyak orang yang menyimpan sebuah luka sebagai sumpah akan membalaskan dendam kesumat pada seseorang." Lanjutnya dengan setengah suara yang ringan, seperti denting lonceng mainan anak-anak. "Tapi aku tidak... Justru ini tanda... aku sayang padanya..."

Tanganku perlahan turun dari punggungnya. Kuamati perasaan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Entah, kurasa ada berjuta-juta bahkan bermiliar-miliar kata di hatinya yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan pada Yangmei, gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu. Atau mungkin padaku. Atau mungkin pada orang lain. Yang pasti, tidak peduli bahwa kata-kata yang menunggu untuk tersembur keluar itu pasti lebih banyak daripada bintang yang menggantung di langit, ia harus berjuang untuk mengatakannya satu per satu.

"Zhao Yun...!" Volume suaranya sedikit mengingkat, menyiratkan kesungguhan hatinya seolah dia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Yangmei sendiri. "Apa kau mengerti? Aku ingin Meimei tahu, bahwa aku benar-benar sayang padanya, sampai aku memberikan diriku sendiri untuknya! Kalau milikku yang paling berharga, tubuh, nyawa, dan hatiku yang hanya satu ini kuberikan untuknya, lantas apa mungkin aku tidak memberikan yang hal-hal lain kalau memang itu baik untuknya?" Seluruh penjelasannya yang panjang itu ditutup dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak perlu jawaban. Tepatnya, mungkin sejak awal memang penjelasannya sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Siapa yang berani mempertanyakan perasaan Lu Xun pada Yangmei?

Kutatap mata bulat emasnya. Mata emas yang seperti matahari yang memberikan cahayanya pada bulan. "Kau ini, Lu Xun..." Gumamku sambil memandangi rerumputan yang empuk di bawah kakiku. "...Sedikitpun aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu..."

Ya Tian... Aku baru sadar. Kenapa justru aku terlarut-larut dalam percakan dengan Lu Xun tentang Yangmei? Aku kan awalnya ingin menyadarkan Lu Xun yang sangking sayangnya pada Yangmei sampai-sampai tidak peka terhadap perasaan Zhou Ying?

Namun dalam hatiku, tidak bisa tidak sedang terjadi peperangan batin antara ingin mengatakannya atau tidak pada Lu Xun. Kenapa aku harus peduli pada Zhou Ying? Membantunya tidak akan memberiku apapun, kan? Selain itu, apakah tindakanku benar? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji juga pada Zhou Ying bahwa aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya pada siapapun?

Ah, tapi bukankah aku juga pernah berjanji akan membantu hubungannya dengan Lu Xun yang makin lama makin tidak jelas juntrungannya ini? Dan itu yang paling penting, kan?

Jadi, aku sekali lagi berbalik menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. "Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya ada gadis yang jauh lebih baik dari Yangmei? Dan bahwa gadis itu mencintaimu juga?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menuntut.

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Iya... Aku mengerti. Tapi yang kusayangi hanya Meimei saja..." Dia kemudian mengulas senyum sedih ke arahku. "Kau bicara begitu, aku jadi teringat Putri Mingzhu. Aku sayang padanya, Zhao Yun. Tetapi tidak seperti bagaimana aku sayang pada Meimei..." Ujarnya dengan masih memaksakan senyum, seolah mati-matian dengan sabar mencoba membuatku mengerti. Namun perasaan cinta seperti itu, siapa yang bisa mengerti?

"Putri Mingzhu, ya... Tapi... maksudku bukan dia, Lu Xun." Balasku yang seketika membuatnya bingung dan mulai berpikir dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya ada gadis lain lagi..."

Kali ini aku melihat ahli strategi Wu itu melakukan apa yang sewajarnya dilakukan seorang ahli strategi. Duduk dengan berpangku tangan, dan tangannya di bawah dagu. Berpikir keras sampai dahinya berkerut. "Hmmm..." Dia sesekali menatapku, sesekali melihat tanah. "Ah, Zhao Yun, kau jangan berpikir begitu! Kenapa kau masih menganggap serius masalahku dengan Jiang Wei di Han Shou waktu itu? Yan Lu itu bukannya jatuh cinta padaku, tetapi sangking kesalnya pada Jiang Wei sampai ingin membuatnya cemburu!"

APA? Yan Lu? Ya Tian! Betapa tidak pekanya Lu Xun ini!

"Maksudku tentu saja bukan Yan Lu!" Seruku setengah mati menahan dongkol sementara Lu Xun masih memasang tampang bingung khas anak kecil. "Seseorang yang lebih dekat lagi, Lu Xun! Benar-benar dekat dan selalu berada bersamamu!"

Ahli strategi Wu yang luar biasa jenius itu kini tidak bisa apa-apa selain menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Matanya jelalatan kiri-kanan seolah mencari jawaban. Dan baru berhenti saat melihat bocah yang sudah tidur pulas dan mendengkur tanpa sadar sebenarnya ia telah menyebabkan polusi suara. Reaksi Lu Xun jadi aneh bukan main.

"Yang benar saja, Zhao Yun!" Seru Lu Xun mencak-mencak dan marah bukan buatan. "Huiyue itu kan laki-laki? Dan dia masih bocah pula! Kau ini jangan..."

YA TIAAAAAANNNN! Kenapa Lu Xun jadi mengira aku membicarakan Huiyue? Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada di kepala ahli strategi ajaib satu ini? Benar-benar tidak jelas! Hanya memikirkan tentang gadis siapa yang jatuh cinta padanya saja tidak bisa? Yang benar! Mau jadi ahli strategi macam apa laki-laki satu ini! Dan yang paling parah, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir aku mengatakan aneh-aneh tentang Huiyue! Anak itu memang tak waras dan bukan main bodoh, tetapi aku tidak setega itu berpikiran demikian buruk!

"Tentu saja bukan Huiyue!" Bentakku tak kalah keras dan sengit. Bagaimana Huiyue tidak terbangun mendengar suaraku, itu masih misteri. Yang jelas, Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang, benar-benar kelihatan lega sekali. Aku juga menghela nafas. Tapi bedanya, aku menghela nafas karena terlampau kesal pada laki-laki Wu satu ini. "Apa kau tidak bisa menebak hal semudah itu, Lu Xun? Seorang gadis yang selalu bersamamu, bahkan jauh sebelum kita bertemu! Bahkan dia pun orang Wu, seperti kau juga!"

Akhirnya, baru kali ini Lu Xun insaf.

Dia hanya mengerjap-ngerjap, sebelum memasang seulas senyum tipis. "Zhou Ying memang sayang padaku, Zhao Yun... Kan aku kakak angkatnya..."

Aku langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau menempatkan diri sebagai kakak angkatnya! Dan selalu berpikir seperti itu! Pantas saja kau tidak sadar!" Seruku dengan kedua tangan di atas bahunya, kemudian mengguncang tubuhnya. Kalau dia tidak bisa melihat keseriusanku dari suaraku, maka pasti dia bisa merasakannya dari wajahku! Lu Xun ini...!

"T-tidak..." Ujarnya pelan sambil menggeleng. Mata emas itu terbuka lebar, tetapi kosong.

"Dan justru karena kau selalu mengatakan dia adik angkatmu, memperlakukannya sebagai adik, Zhou Ying tidak pernah berani mengatakan perasaannya sebenarnya padamu!" Sekali lagi aku membentak, kali ini dengan suara yang keras. Bahkan entah kenapa tanganku sekarang mencengkram kerah bajunya!

Aku tahu perbuatanku ini sangat tidak wajar dan tidak ada alasannya! Tapi aku berhak marah, kan? Kenapa laki-laki ini sebegitu bodohnya sehingga tidak tahu perasaan yang disimpan begitu lama oleh adik angkatnya sendiri? Aku tahu aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua kakak-beradik angkat ini! Tapi... tapi... entah kenapa aku jadi marah! Itu saja! Aku jadi kesal bukan main kalau memikirkannya!

Dan Lu Xun, dia terlihat terkejut... entah karena mendengar hal yang bukan main mengejutkannya ini, atau melihat tatapan tajam dan kemarahan dalam mataku...

Cengkramanku menguat. "KAU MENGERTI, TIDAK!" Teriakku sekuat yang aku bisa, tetapi Lu Xun tidak terlihat lebih kaget dari sebelumnya. Tepatnya, dia sudah tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Aku tidak tahu! Sungguh aku tidak tahu perasaan Lu Xun sekarang! Bahkan perasaanku sendiri, meskipun malu mengakuinya, tetapi aku tidak tahu perasaanku sendiri! "Zhou Ying itu jatuh cinta padamu! Iya! Padamu! Kakak angkatnya sendiri!"

Tepat saat itulah, aku mendengar suara gesekan rumput.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tetapi tanganku masih menggenggam kerah baju Lu Xun.

Y-ya Tian... Tidak mungkin...!

Zhou Ying...!

Zhou Ying ada di balik pepohonan, dan ia mendengar percakapanku dengan Lu Xun!

Celaka... aku telah melakukan kebodohan dan kesia-siaan... lagi!

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik aku melihat tangis Zhou Ying pecah. Kedua tangannya di depan mulut, kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa dari hadapan kami!

"ZHOU YIIIIIIIING!"

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tanganku dari baju Lu Xun, mungkin sedikit terlalu kasar untuknya yang masih shock hingga seperti kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. Panik, aku tidak tahu harus bersama siapa sekarang! Zhou Ying, yang sekarang sudah tahu aku membocorkan rahasianya, atau Lu Xun yang terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apapun!

B-bagaimana...? Bagaimana ini!

Pada akhirnya, aku kembali menghampiri Lu Xun. Matanya masih melebar dan menatap rerumputan di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku... tidak percaya... Lu Xun benar-benar terpukul mendengar hal ini...

"Lu Xun..." Aku menepuk bahunya beberapa kali. Suaraku jauh lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. "M-maafkan aku..."

Akhirnya, kulihat perubahan pada diri Lu Xun. Satu tangannya berada di dahi, dengan matanya tertutup rapat-rapat, terlihat seolah berada dalam keletihan yang luar biasa hebat. Tubuhnya yang seolah kehilangan kekuatan langsung jatuh bersandar pada batang pohon. "Kenapa minta maaf padaku...?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang tidak bisa kutebak perasaan di dalamnya. "Minta maaflah pada Zhou Ying... kau sudah berkata bohong tentang dia, kan...?"

"Tidak...!" Tanpa dapat membendung perasaanku, aku menjawab dengan suara lantang. "Lu Xun, aku memang harus minta maaf pada Zhou Ying karena telah membocorkan rahasianya padamu! Tapi... tapi perasaan Zhou Ying padamu bukan karangan ceritaku! Itu...!"

Dalam sekejap, dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kilat, Lu Xun menyambar tanganku yang tadi di atas pundaknya. "Zhou Ying itu adik angkatku...!" Kali ini matanya menatapku, sarat dengan kekecewaan, amarah, perasaan bersalah, kesedihan, putus asa, semuanya itu bercampur jadi satu! "Dia selalu kuanggap adikku sendiri, tidak lebih, tidak kurang! Dia sendiri tahu Meimei-lah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai, dan dia juga tahu bahwa tak mungkin posisi Meimei di hatiku tergeser olehnya!" Seruan Lu Xun seolah telah menggetarkan seluruh langit dan bumi. Angin yang tadinya lembut seolah mengikuti perasaannya sehingga menjadi kencang.

Aku sungguh mati kata.

Sial...! Kalau tahu begini... kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan masalah mereka! Peduli setan kalau ada seorang gadis cengeng yang sayang pada kakak angkatnya sendiri, padahal kakak angkatnya yang luar biasa bodoh itu sudah sayang pada gadis lain yang tidak pantas disayangi!

Remasan tangan Lu Xun melemah, sampai akhirnya terlepas dari pergelangan tanganku. Kepalanya dibiarkannya jatuh tertunduk. Kedua tangannya lunglai di sisi tubuhnya. "Zhao Yun..." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan. "Tidak perlu memikirkanku... aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku... Tetapi yang penting sekarang, kejarlah Zhou Ying..." Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan mata mengiba, tetapi tegas. "... sesudah itu, baru kita selesaikan masalah kita sendiri..."

Masih tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, aku mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Lu Xun begitu saja dalam keadaan terpukul, kecewa, sedih, frustrasi, dan bahkan sampai gemetaran karena terkejut. Langkahku lambat, tetapi semakin cepat karena aku tahu aku harus lekas menemukan Zhou Ying!

Akhirnya, aku menemukan gadis itu!

"Zhou Ying...!"

Begitu mendengar suaraku, dia bukannya mendekat, malah lari!

Sial...!

Aku pun menambah kecepatan lariku. Tidak peduli betapapun cepatnya ia berlari, tidak mungkin ia bisa lebih cepat dariku...! Dan benarlah itu, tak lama kemudian, tanganku berhasil mengamit tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku...! Lepaskan! LEPASKAN!" Zhou Ying meronta dengan hebat, mati-matian, seperti orang kesetan seolah-olah aku adalah monster yang harus dihindari. Suaranya pecah, bercampur dengan isak tangis. Wajahnya merah padam. Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku lagi-lagi menempatkan diriku dalam celaka besar seperti ini! Aku... bagaimana bisa aku selalu berhadapan dengan gadis cengeng yang lembek seperti tahu ini? Sial...!

Semakin dia memberontak, semakin aku yakin agar tidak melepaskannya. Kalau aku melepaskannya, bisa-bisa dia akan benar-benar melakukan hal tak terduga khas gadis cengeng, yaitu bunuh diri! Tak dapat mengalahkan kekuatanku, akhirnya Zhou Ying berhenti meronta. Tetapi tangisannya makin keras.

Aku mati-matian berbicara padanya dengan lembut. Tetapi dengan suasana seperti ini, yang keluar malah seruan! "Zhou Ying! Zhou Ying! Dengarkan aku! Aku hanya melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu dan Lu Xun!" Ujarku nyaris membentak, seketika membuat Zhou Ying ketakutan. "Antara kau dan Yangmei, tentu jauh lebih baik kau! Kalau kau mencoba, siapa tahu kau bisa menang dari Yangmei? Dan juga, bagaimana Lu Xun bisa tahu kau suka padanya jika ia tidak diberitahu?"

"Kebaikanku? Kau bilang demi kebaikanku dan Lu Xun?" Balasn Zhou Ying penuh emosi. Suaranya pasti akan terdengar seperti teriakan kalau tidak tertahan oleh isakannya. "Lu Xun begitu sayang pada Meimei, sampai tak ada satupun gadis yang dianggapnya sesempurna Meimei. Di matanya hanya ada Meimei saja! Tidak mungkin aku menang darinya!" Dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan dengusan panjang yang diselingi isak tersedu-sedu.

Celaka... bagaimana aku bisa terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ini salahku juga! Sejak awal memang aku tidak perlu peduli padanya!

Bodohnya aku...! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu cari tahu tentang perasaannya pada Lu Xun! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu tahu apapun tentang dia! Dan kalau bisa, seharusnya aku tidak pernah bertemu atau menanggapinya saat di Gunung Ding Jun dulu!

Kulepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. "Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengambil kesempatan! Dulu, ketika kau sendiri melihat Yangmei begitu membenci Lu Xun dan membuatnya menderita, kenapa kau tidak memakai kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Lu Xun?" Tanyaku kesal bukan main. Tentu saja aku kesal! Gadis ini... sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di otaknya?

Zhou Ying mendesis marah. Giginya menggertak menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Kau masih saja berani mengelak! Kuberitahu satu hal, Zhao Yun, aku ini manusia yang masih punya hati!" Serunya sambil meletakkan satu tangan kuat-kuat di dadanya. "Meskipun aku sayang padanya, lebih dari seorang kakak, aku senang setidaknya bisa berada dekat dengannya sebagai adiknya saja, meskipun setiap hari harus menangis melihatnya tersiksa oleh Meimei! Aku lebih baik sakit hati saat melihatnya bersama Meimei, daripada harus melihatnya sedih karena tidak bisa bersama Meimei!"

Sungguh! Gadis satu ini...!

Dia pasti sudah tidak waras lagi! Kalau memang sakit hati melihat Lu Xun, lantas kenapa dari Wu dia mencari Lu Xun dan mengikutinya pergi Shu? Bodoh sekali! Kalau tahu seperti itu, tidak perlu mencintai! Baik sebagai adik atau sebagai kekasih, Zhou Ying tidak perlu bersama Lu Xun!

"Baiklah! Terserah kau saja!" Seruku pada akhirnya. Sudahlah! Aku menyerah dan menyesal ikut-ikutan! "Kalau begitu, simpan saja rasa cintamu pada Lu Xun selamanya! Terus saja jadi adik angkatnya yang diam-diam jatuh cinta padanya, dan dalam hati memendam cemburu pada gadis yang disayanginya, yaitu kakak sepupumu sendiri!"

"Sekarang bahkan menjadi adiknya saja aku tidak bisa...!" Teriak Zhou Ying setengah menjerit. Suaranya bergetar, seketika membuatku terkesiap. Kepalanya jatuh tertunduk, dengan suara isakkannya makin melemah. Wajahnya di benamkan dalam kedua belah tangannya. "Kau sudah mengatakan demikian pada Lu Xun...! Sekarang aku harus bersikap bagaimana padanya...?" Suaranya makin lama makin membisu, makin melemah...

Dan aku... aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Mungkin... memang aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar...

Aku menelan ludah, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Benar juga... sekarang, bagaimana Zhou Ying harus bersikap pada Lu Xun? Dan bagaimana kalau Lu Xun menjauhi Zhou Ying?

Apa aku... bukannya membuat hubungan mereka semakin baik? Malah semakin buruk?

Perlahan aku mendekati Zhou Ying, kemudian mencoba membelai rambutnyanya. "Zhou Ying..."

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat tiba-tiba Zhou Ying menepis tanganku! Tatapan matanya masih tajam, meski sembab dan nanar. "Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan memberitahukan ini pada siapapun! Sekarang kau malah melakukannya!" Teriaknya dengan keras.

Baru kali ini... baru kali ini kulihat Zhou Ying begitu dipenuhi amarah...!

"Aku benci kau!"

Aku terkesiap.

Mendengar itu... pikiranku seketika kosong.

Zhou Ying, seolah menganggapku tidak ada, langsung berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar. Meninggalkanku begitu saja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"_KAU MENGERTI, TIDAK!"_

Tidak... tidak...! Aku tidak mau dengar dan tidak mau mengerti!

"_Zhou Ying itu jatuh cinta padamu! Iya! Padamu! Kakak angkatnya sendiri!"_

Bohong...! Bohong! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Zhou Ying jatuh cinta padaku! Aku ini kakak angkatnya sendiri! Dan dia itu adik kecilku, adik kecilku sendiri yang tahu pasti aku sudah mencintai gadis yang lain! Gadis yang adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri...! Pasti ini cuma bercandanya Zhao Yun, kan? Iya kan?

Tapi... tidak mungkin Zhao Yun bercanda seketerlaluan ini...

Kupeluk kedua lututku erat-erat, kemudian membenamkan wajahku di atas lenganku. Sungguh... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi... Bagaimana mungkin Zhou Ying bisa jatuh cinta padaku yang kakak angkatnya sendiri? Apalagi ketika dia sudah tahu Yangmei adalah gadis yang benar-benar kucintai...! Perkara seperti ini mustahil terjadi...!

Ya Tian... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...?

Perlahan kutengadahkan kepalaku. Mataku berhenti pada bulan yang bersinar terang itu.

"Meimei..." Desahku dengan suara lemah. Mataku mulai terasa berat. Kepalaku pening sekali, seperti akan pecah saja. "Aku baru tahu tentang ini... sungguh..." Gumamku pelan. "Kita berdua ini paling dekat dengan Zhou Ying, tetapi kenapa bisa tidak tahu tentang ini...?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mungkin... mungkin malah hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu. Mungkin Yangmei sendiri sudah tahu tentang ini, hanya saja dia tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku. Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin... Yangmei sangat mudah cemburu dan kalau cemburu bisa menakutkan. Mustahil Yangmei bisa tahu tetapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

Zhou Ying... kenapa dia bisa menyimpan perasaan seperti itu padaku? Dia kan tahu aku ini kakak angkatnya? Bahkan aku ini juga kekasih dari kakak sepupunya...!

Mungkin karena aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku, mungkin juga karena terlalu frustrasi dan banyak pikiran, aku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu yang sudah tiba. Keduanya terlihat bingung saat melihat hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang sedang duduk lesu dan Huiyue yang masih tertidur pulas sedari tadi. Keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Lu Xun? Ada apa?" Tanya Jiang Wei sambil meletakkan dahan-dahan kering yang dikumpulkannya, kemudian mulai membuat api dibantu oleh Yan Lu. Seharusnya aku membantu mereka, kan? Tapi... entahlah... aku merasa lelah sekali dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain duduk diam sendiri...

Bahkan... aku jadi lupa menjawab pertanyaan Jiang Wei.

Yan Lu mengerutkan alis karena bingung. Putri Shu itu berdiri, kemudian menghampiriku. "Kau kenapa, Lu Xun? Mana Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying?" Tanyanya sambil mendesah pelan. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka?"

Aku bisa apa sekarang? Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang padanya bahwa aku jadi bingung dan frustrasi karena baru tahu bahwa Zhou Ying jatuh cinta padaku? Bukan hanya membuat masalah semakin runyam, tetapi bisa-bisa makin membuat Zhou Ying malu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan sampai membuatku terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini...

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil memaksakan senyum. "Tidak... aku hanya... penasaran. Hahaha... Maaf membuatmu khawatir..." Jawabku sambil pura-pura tertawa. "Zhao Yun tadi pergi bersama Zhou Ying. Hahaha... aku benar-benar penasaran mereka membicarakan apa sekarang! Kelihatannya sesuatu yang rahasia!" Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum lebar. Tapi sama sekali tidak tahu apakah mereka berdua tertipu atau tidak. Aku terlau bodoh dan penuh dengan pikiran untuk bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang...

Ya Tian... aku membohongi Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei... Sungguh aku tidak suka berbohong! Apalagi berbohong pada teman-temanku sendiri! Tapi... dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini, apalagi yang bisa kukatakan pada mereka?

Tak berapa lama, Zhou Ying kembali. Mulutnya terus terkunci sementara ia duduk di salah satu sudut terjauh, bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata siapapun, termasuk tatapan mataku.

Zhou Ying... dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya... Apa dia marah padaku? Atau apakah dia menganggap aku marah padanya? Kalau memang begitu, aku sama sekali tidak marah padanya! Aku hanya terkejut...

Zhao Yun juga akhirnya kembali. Yah, hampir sama dengan keadaan Zhou Ying. Bedanya, daripada menunduk, dia hanya menatap ke sembarang arah seolah menganggap kami semua yang ada di sini bukan manusia tapi batu. Dia juga duduk di sudut yang paling jauh. Aku sadar, baik Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying bukan cuma duduk saling berjauhan, tetapi juga berusaha untuk menjauh dariku sejauh-jauhnya...

Ada apa sebenarnya...?

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu saling berpandangan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Tetapi tentu saja mereka tidak berkata apa-apa selain melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka membuat api unggun. Lagipula, keduanya tahu untuk tidak membuat mereka sendiri kena semprot karena bertanya di saat yang tidak tepat begini. Yang terjadi sesudahnya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu duduk di sisi yang lain lagi, sehingga benar-benar tidak ada yang saling berdekatan seperti biasanya...

Zhao Yun... Zhou Ying... kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa menempatkan aku di posisi yang begini tidak mengenakkan? Beberapa menit yang lalu, kami masih bersama-sama dan masih dapat bercanda dengan riang. Tetapi hanya dalah waktu yang singkat saja, udara di sekeliling sudah berubah menjadi sangat menyesakkan.

Sungguh aku tidak suka dengan semua ini...

Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?

Jadi aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk, kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat bekal kami. Mungkin sesudah ini aku juga akan disemprot atau tidak diacuhkan. Tetapi sudahlah... yang penting aku sudah mencoba.

Kuambil beberapa _baozi_ yang ada di dalamnya, kemudian menghampiri Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu untuk membagikannya. Keduanya agak kaget ketika melihatku duduk di depan mereka, tetapi toh akhirnya menerima _baozi_ yang kusodorkan juga. "Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, maafkan aku..." Ujarku pelan setengah berbisik. "Yang tadi kukatakan itu sebenarnya bohong... maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian masalah sebenarnya..."

Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Aku membalas senyuman mereka, baru sesudah itu berdiri.

Sekarang kakiku berjalan ke arah Zhou Ying. Ini benar-benar sulit... masih bisakah Zhou Ying menganggapku kakak angkatnya sekarang? Kemungkinan besar dia mengira aku akan menjauhinya, menganggapnya gadis rendahan yang tidak tahu diri, atau bahkan dia mengira aku akan membencinya. Kalau memang dia berpikir begitu, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa dia salah! Sampai kapanpun, dia akan tetap adik kecilku yang kusayangi...

Zhou Ying terlihat kaget saat aku tahu-tahu sudah duduk di depannya. Dari dekat sini, baru terlihat Zhou Ying rupanya kacau sekali. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya rapi sangat acak-acakan. Wajahnya basah. Matanya nanar dan sembab.

"Zhou Ying..." Kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus kepalanya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia menjauh. Benar-benar tidak seperti adik angkatku yang biasanya...

Aku menarik tanganku. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya memberikan _baozi_ kepadanya. Syukurlah dia menerimanya meski dengan takut-takut dan tangan bergetar. Namun tetap saja ia menolak untuk memandangku. Haruskah aku meninggalkannya begini saja? Tapi kalau seperti itu, mau sampai kapan dia menjauhiku?

Jadi, tanpa memperhitungkan lagi resiko tidak digubris, aku berusaha bicara padanya. Syukurlah kami cukup jauh dari yang lain, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaraku. "Zhou Ying, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang..." Kataku pelan. "Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Aku sedih mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku, tetapi aku akan lebih sedih lagi kalau sampai harus kehilangan seorang adik yang sangat aku sayangi..."

Untuk sesaat, Zhou Ying tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak, kemudian menyentuh tanganku. Tentu saja aku tidak berusaha menarik tanganku darinya. Kubiarkan tangannya yang basah karena airmata dan bergetar menggenggam tanganku. "L-lu Xun..." Suaranya luar biasa bergetar. Mungkin tangisnya akan pecah sekali lagi. "Maaf... aku..." Benar saja. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena menangis lagi.

Dengan lembut aku menariknya dalam pelukanku dan menangkannya, seperti yang selalu dilakukan seorang kakak pada adiknya. "Kau tidak salah, Zhou Ying... tidak ada yang salah..."

Bajuku menjadi makin basah ketika airmatanya berjatuhan. Zhou Ying menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukanku. "Lu Xun..." Kurasakan jari-jarinya yang meremas kain bajuku. "... sebenarnya... sebenarnya kata-kata Zhao Yun itu..."

"... bohong?" Tanyaku dengan nada bingung.

Zhou Ying menggeleng, tetapi tetap masih membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Setelah saat yang cukup lama, baru ia menjawab. "Aku akui... sebenarnya dulu aku memang aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku memberitahukannya hanya pada Zhao Yun..." Katanya dengan suara bisikan yang sangat lemah, nyaris tidak terdengar. Kubelai rambutnya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit menenangkan isakkannya. "Tapi... entah kenapa... lama kelamaan perasaan itu tidak ada lagi... sekarang ini aku benar-benar sayang padamu sebagai kakaku... tidak lebih dan tidak kurang..."

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Ohhh... jadi begitu. Zhou Ying sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi padaku. Baguslah...

Tapi... kenapa perasaannya bisa hilang? Apa mungkin karena dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain?

Dan apakah orang itu...

... Zhao Yun?

Bodohnya Zhou Ying ini... aku yakin sebenarnya Zhou Ying sudah jatuh cinta pada Zhao Yun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Zhou Ying berani mengatakan rahasianya pada Zhao Yun, yang bahkan kepadaku saja ia tidak berani menceritakannya.

"Ohhh... begitu..." Balasku. Perlahan Zhou Ying melepaskan pelukannya, dan baru berani menatapku. "Kenapa bisa begitu sekarang, Zhou Ying?"

Adik kecilku itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus airmatanya sambil menjawab. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Dua alasan. Pertama, melihatmu malam tahun baru itu sampai mati dan memberikan segalanya untuk Meimei, aku tahu benar bahwa Meimei adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kaupilih untuk kau sayangi. Perasaanmu benar-benar tulus, dan kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Matanya sekilas menatap bulan yang menggantung di atas langit. "Dan alasan kedua... karena sebenarnya..."

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya. Tetapi aku pura-pura bodoh saja. "Sebenarnya...?"

Wajah Zhou Ying memerah. "... sebenarnya aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain..."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Tuh, kan? Dugaanku memang tepat. "Siapa itu, Zhou Ying?"

"Sayangnya, dia sama sepertimu... Seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa mencintaiku." Jawabnya. "Kalau kau, tidak bisa mencintaiku karena kau sudah mencintai Meimei. Tapi kalau dia, tidak bisa mencintaiku karena baginya aku ini pasti cengeng dan tidak waras dan terlalu lemah. Dia pasti tidak suka padaku... Apalagi..."

Zhou Ying tak lantas melanjutkan. Jadi aku yang menebak sendiri. "... apalagi dia masih mengira kau jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

Seketika Zhou Ying tertegun. Matanya melebar karena kaget. Sangking kagetnya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, melongo seperti orang bodoh. Nah, berarti aku memang benar. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku tahu, Zhou Ying... orang itu Zhao Yun, kan?" Tanyaku. Meski ragu dan enggan menjawab, toh akhirnya Zhou Ying mengangguk juga. "Tenanglah... ini semua cuma salah paham saja... aku akan segera meluruskannya. Kau tenang saja, ya?"

Sekali lagi Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Tapi, Lu Xun... bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu Zhao Yun?"

Sambil berdiri, aku mencoba memikirkan jawabannya. Nah, bagaimana sekarang? Aku mau menjawab apa? Yahhh... aku cuma tahu begitu saja. Sama seperti aku tahu perasaan Jiang Wei pada Yan Lu dan Yan Lu pada Jiang Wei, bahkan sebelum mereka memberitahukannya, begitu juga aku tahu perasaan Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying. Bagaimana caranya, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Jadi, aku hanya menjawab sekenanya saja sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yah, anggap saja karena mata emasku, mata Phoenix ini, bisa melihat apa yang paling baik untukmu(1)!" Tukasku sambil tertawa kecil. Zhou Ying menunjukkan wajah kesal, tetapi toh akhirnya dia tertawa juga. Dengan begitu, aku jadi merasa jauh lebih tenang untuk meninggalkannya.

Sekarang, tinggal Zhao Yun...

Aku berjalan ke arah Jendral Shu itu. Sedang memikirkan atau memandang apa Jendral Shu itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Tanpa kudasari, helaan nafas lemah keluar dari mulutku.

"Zhao Yun," Berbeda dari yang lain, aku tidak berlutut atau duduk di sampingnya, juga tidak memberikan _baozi_ untuknya. Aku tetap berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Tentu ini membuat Zhao Yun menengadah dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, bercampur kekesalan. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, Zhao Yun. Ikut aku."

Dia berdiri sendiri, tidak menyambut uluran tanganku. Pada akhirnya, aku berjalan menjauh dari teman-teman yang lain supaya suara kami tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Zhao Yun mengikuti dari belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan itu kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yang bisa terdengar hanya suara jangkring malam dan suara gesekan daun kering dan dahan pohon.

Aku menoleh ke belakang sejenak. "Zhao Yun..."

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengejar Zhou Ying tadi, Zhao Yun membuka mulutnya. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kau akan bilang aku bohong, kan?"

Sampai di sini, kakiku berhenti melangkah.

Desahan yang panjang keluar dari mulutku. Zhao Yun ini... kenapa dia berpikir demikian? Kalau dia memang jujur, untuk apa berpikir aku akan menuduhnya berbohong? Aku berbalik, untuk menemukannya juga berhenti melangkah dan sekarang matanya menatapku. Tetapi pandangannya itu dengan cepatnya jatuh. "Aku percaya pada kata-katamu." Jawabku. "Meski sulit untukku menerima dan mempercayainya, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin membohongiku."

Zhao Yun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi..." Gumamku pelan. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Ini adalah rahasia Zhou Ying, bukan? Kenapa kau membocorkannya?"

Jarakku dan Zhao Yun sangat dekat, sampai-sampai suara dengusannya itu terdengar seperti teriakan. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku merasa kau sangat aneh, Lu Xun!" Jawab Zhao Yun dengan nada membentak, seketika membuatku terkesiap bukan karena jawabannya tetapi karena suaranya yang keras itu. "Kenapa kau jatuh cinta pada Yangmei? Kenapa bukan Zhou Ying? Zhou Ying jauh lebih baik daripada Yangmei, bukan? Yah, mungkin memang benar sekarang Yangmei menjadi gadis yang berubah luar biasa, tetapi kan dulunya dia jahat sekali! Sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Zhou Ying!" Serunya dengan nada tidak puas.

Aku tetap diam, membiarkannya melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak bisa terima hal seperti itu terus terjadi! Zhou Ying terus-menerus sedih dan sakit hati saat melihatmu! Kalau melihatmu bersama Yangmei, dia akan sedih sekali. Tetapi kalau melihatmu tidak bersama Yangmei, dia akan jadi makin sedih!" Lanjutnya, masih dengan suara keras yang sama. "Kalau memang begitu nasib Zhou Ying seumur hidup, aku sama sekali tidak rela!"

Dengan begitu, Zhao Yun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Tidak bisa tidak, aku hanya menatapnya saja. Menatapnya cukup lama sampai membuatnya serba salah sendiri, kemudian menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tanah. Kemudian, aku melakukan suatu hal yang gila. Pasti Zhao Yun akan membunuhku sesudah ini, tetapi biarlah!

Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku, kemudian tertawa!

"Lu Xun?" Benar, kan? Zhao Yun langsung berang! "Apa maksudmu tertawa begitu?"

"Kau ini, Zhao Yun, bicara panjang lebar begitu..." Jawabku sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa. "... padahal sebenarnya, kau akan lebih tidak rela kalau melihat aku membalas perasaan Zhou Ying, kan?"

Mendengar ini, Zhao Yun terkejut sampai membelalakkan matanya. Aku tahu, dia pasti jengkel, kesal, marah, kaget, tertohok bukan main saat mendengarku! Tapi yah... sudahlah. "Yang benar saja!" Serunya berusaha mempertahankan kekakuannya. "Kenapa aku harus tidak rela? Sama sekali tidak ada perasaan begitu!"

"Maaf saja, Zhao Yun, tetapi kali ini baru aku benar-benar tidak percaya padamu!" Balasku sambil tersenyum lebar. Zhao Yun mengerutkan dahi dan menatapku seolah aku ini orang gila. "Akan kuberitahu satu hal. Kau sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Zhou Ying, kan?"

Kali ini, benar-benar Zhao Yun tertohok bukan buatan sampai rahangnya menyentuh tanah. Benar-benar seolah waktu telah berhenti untuk kami berdua.

"Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya?" Kalau tidak ada teman-teman kami di sekitar sini, pasti Zhao Yun sudah berteriak sampai membuat gendang telingaku pecah. Nah, kali ini aku melihat sedikit kepanikan di wajahnya. "Gadis itu begitu emosional, sungguh merepotkan! Aku hanya berusaha saja untuk membantunya, dia malah marah begitu!" Serunya, sekali lagi diakhiri dengusannya yang penuh kekesalan, kemudian membuang muka.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau ini... padahal aku sudah tahu sejak awal, baik kau dan Zhou Ying saling suka satu sama lain!"

Kali ini, Zhao Yun menoleh dengan keterkejutan penuh.

"Iya!" Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Zhou Ying itu gadis yang benar-benar tertutup, tidak akan mau memberitahukan apapun, bahkan padaku yang kakak angkatnya sekalipun! Kalau dia bisa percaya padamu, bahkan sampai memberitahu rahasianya bahkan di saat kalian pertama bertemu, itu artinya dia punya perasaan khusus padamu!" Jelasku panjang lebar sambil tetap tersenyum seperti tadi. "Sementara kau, kulihat kau ini sebenarnya orangnya cuek dan tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang. Tetapi sejak ada Zhou Ying, kulihat kau jadi perhatian sekali... bahkan sampai peduli untuk membantunya! Bukankah ini berarti sebenarnya antara kau dan Zhou Ying ada sesuatu?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat alis.

Zhao Yun yang mendengarnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Memang benar mulutnya mengap-mengap ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar sedikitpun. Yah, kurasa memang tebakanku tidak salah, kan?

"Mungkin dulu aku sayang padanya." Kata Zhao Yun pada akhirnya. Aku langsung memasang telingaku untuk mendengarnya. Kurasa ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kudengarkan baik-baik, tidak biasanya Zhao Yun memberitahukan perasaannya yang terdalam. "Tetapi bukankan tadi Zhou Ying bilang dia benci padaku. Jadi, untuk apa sayang padanya?"

Eh?

Apa...?

Jadi... Zhao Yun tidak menyayangi Zhou Ying lagi... hanya karena sebaris kalimat itu?

Sungguh, betapa kagetnya aku, sampai-sampai beberapa saat aku tidak mengatakan apapun sambil menyadari senyumku yang perlahan-lahan pudar. Benar-benar... aku tidak percaya Zhao Yun bisa berkata seperti itu...

"Hanya sedalam itukah rasa cintamu?" Gumamku pelan.

Jendral Shu itu langsung menembakkan tatapan matanya ke arahku.

Kali ini mataku menatapnya balik dengan tajam. "Hanya karena satu kali dia berkata benci padamu, kau juga berbalik benci padanya!" Seruku. Volume suaraku meningkat tanpa kusadari. Rasanya kata-kataku mengalir begitu saja, seperti... seperti perasaanku yang meluap-luap! Satu tanganku sekarang berada di dadaku. "Apa kau tahu? Meimei sudah ratusan kali mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku! Bahkan kau tahu kan apa yang dia lakukan di Gunung Ding Jun malam itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada menuntut dan penuh emosi. "Tetap saja aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya!"

Tatapan Zhao Yun melebar. Dia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Syukurlah... kurasa kata-kataku sampai di hatinya. Kuharap begitu...

"Zhao Yun," Suaraku melembut. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Meskipun kau temanku, tapi aku akan marah jika melihat kau memperlakukan adik angkatku seperti itu! Jika rasa cintamu hanya seperti itu, bagaimana jika diantara kalian berdua terjadi hal yang sama denganku dan Yangmei?"

Belum ada jawaban.

"Apakah kau bisa '_Feng fei ao siang xi si hai qiu Huang_-aku seperti Feng, membumbung tinggi dan menjelajahi empat samudra, untuk mencari Huang'?"

Aku yakin begitu mendengar ini, Zhao Yun akan langsung teringat pada Jiang Wei yang beberapa hari lalu membuat sumpahnya di gerbang Yan Lu itu. Entah perasaan apa yang ada di batinnya. Yang pasti perasaanku juga sama! Aku menunggu dengan penuh harap, sedikit rasa panik dan penasaran, tetapi juga rasa takut...

"Aku..." Jawaban Zhao Yun awalnya terdengar ragu-ragu, tetapi makin lama makin mantap. "... aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan seaneh itu, Lu Xun! Tapi jika itu yang benar... maka..." Dia menghela nafas panjang satu kali. "... kurasa aku bisa mencobanya..."

Senyumku seketika mengembang.

"Tapi jangan cepat-cepat senang dulu!" Seru Zhao Yun sambil menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mencintai atau tidak. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan nasibku sama seperti nasib _jiejie_... Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" Jendral Shu itu mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu... Tapi..." Bodoh... entah kenapa sebuah kata 'tapi' terucap keluar dari mulutku. Aku harusnya tidak perlu mengatakan hal ini, apalagi pada seorang Zhao Yun. Bisa-bisa dia marah. Tetapi karena sepertinya Zhao Yun penasaran, maka aku pun melanjutkan saja. "... tapi, kakakmu mati untuk orang yang disayanginya, pasti mati bahagia, bukan?"

Zhao Yun terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin dikeluarkannya dari mulutnya, tetapi ia seperti berusaha menahannya. Apa kata-kata itu, aju juga tidak tahu...

Sampai waktu yang lama, aku masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Ya kan, Zhao Yun?" Ulangku sekali lagi.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Zhao Yun membalas juga. "Yah, kau pasti berpikir begitu, karena kau juga salah satu orang yang mati demi orang yang kau sayangi..." Gumam Zhao Yun. Mendengar ini, aku hanya bisa menunduk. Lagi-lagi membicarakan Yangmei... Tapi memang Zhao Yun tidak salah. Demi kebaikan Yangmei, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Dan aku akan merasa bahagia kalau bisa melakukannya...

Zhao Yun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...Tapi, bagaimana perasaan orang yang disayangi itu? Yang ditinggal mati?" Tanyanya. "Harus sedih atau senang?"

Aku tertegun.

Benar juga... aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

_Mei__mei... bagaimana denganmu?_ Tanyaku dalam hati sambil memandang ke bulan.

"Sudahlah... kau tidak perlu bertanya pada bulan." Sahut Zhao Yun membuyarkan lamunanku. "Bulan itu pasti tidak akan sedih matahari telah memberikan cahayanya padanya. Toh dia tahu esoknya matahari akan terbit lagi."

Ohhh...

Mungkin... mungkin itu jawabannya...

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, sama saja kan, Zhao Yun?" Balasku bertanya balik. "Memang mungkin awalnya sedih. Tetapi toh suatu saat sesudah mati nanti, pasti akan bertemu kembali."

Awalnya Zhao Yun tidak menjawab apapun, hanya menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Namun perlahan kekosongan di wajahnya itu berganti dengan senyum hangat yang tipis. "Begitu, ya..." Ujarnya sambil mendesah pelan. "Kalau begitu, kupikir perasaan cinta itu tidak sejelek yang kubayangkan..."

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Memang!"

"Kau ini... selalu saja begitu..." Gumam Zhao Yun sambil tertawa kecil.

Zhao Yun sudah tersenyum. Zhou Ying juga. Selanjutnya, pasti segala sesuatu akan baik-baik saja! Dengan begini, aku dan Zhao Yun bisa kembali dengan tenang...

* * *

**Gunung Jing****, wilayah Wei**

Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, dan Jia Xu. Ketiga pembesar Wei itu melanjutkan perjalanan sesudah menghabiskan waktu di desa persinggahan kecil Nan Xiang yang dibangun oleh para Gaibang. Sore ini, mereka hampir tiba di daerah Gunung Jing, tempat yang berada di tengah-tengah tiga kerajaan Wei, Wu, dan Shu. Sekarang ketiganya sedang melewati daerah pepohonan dimana tanah miring karena dekat dengan gunung.

"_Gege_," Panggil Xiahou Mei. "Hutan ini lembab sekali, ya..."

Xiahou Long hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak heran... pohon-pohon begitu rimbun dan tinggi, sampai-sampai tanah tidak terkena panas matahari. Apalagi sekarang kan musim semi. Benar-benar lembab."

"Yahhh..." Tiba-tiba Jia Xu menyeletuk. "Kalau kalian tahu berada di hutan yang selembab ini, sebaiknya berhati-hati."

Bingung, kedua bersaudara itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, ke arah mentor mereka. "Penasihat Jia Xu, apa maksud anda?" Tanya keduanya nyaris bersamaan seperti paduan suara.

Jia Xu menjawab dengan nada cuek. "Yah, misalnya sesuatu yang di atas tenguk kudamu..."

Xiahou Long terlihat bingung, kemudian segera melihat daerah yang berpekara yang disebutkan Jia Xu. Alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat seekor serangga berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan dua buah sungut panjang berada di atas tenguk kuda tersebut, sekarang sedang merambat nyaris mendekati tangan Xiahou Long.

Serangga bermasalah itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seekor kecoa.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KECOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tepat sekali. Memang Xiahou Long memiliki sebuah ketakutan yang sangat tidak beralasan terhadap serangga yang disebut kecoa itu. Segera sesudah itu, seolah langit jatuh menimpa kepalanya, Xiahou Long menjerat-jerit tak karuan.

"WHOAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan sangking takutnya, entah bagaimana Jendral Wei itu terjatuh dari kudanya dan kemudian menggelinding ke bawah seperti bola ke kaki gunung tersebut.

Xiahou Mei dan Jia Xu melihat dengan wajah melongo. Tentu saja keduanya begitu tertohok sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kita tolong dia?" Tanya Jia Xu.

"Tenang saja. _Gege_ orang yang tangguh, tentu bisa kembali ke sini."

"Oh, begitu..." Penasihat Wei itu mangut-mangut mengerti. "Xiahou Long itu benar-benar aneh... dia takut sekali pada binatang yang disebut kecoa itu. Kalau kau, Xiahou Mei, apa takut sejenis binatang tertentu?"

Xiahou Mei memutar bola mata. "Yah, sejujurnya Penasihat Jia Xu, aku sangat benci pada cicak..."

"Oh..." Sekali lagi Jia Xu mangut-mangut mengerti. "Berarti sebaiknya kita tidak melewati hutan lembab seperti ini. Sebab kelembaban suatu daerah memicu bukan hanya banyaknya serangga, tetapi juga hewan melata lainnya..." Jelasnya sambil mengurut-urut dagu. "Dan bahaya juga untukmu, Xiahou Mei, misalnya yang ada di atas kepalamu sekarang."

Xiahou Mei mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan, sebelum tangannya menggapai atas kepalanya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembek, kemudian menangkapnya dan melihatnya baik-baik.

Tahu apa yang dilihat gadis jendral itu? Tepat sekali. Seekor cicak.

"AIYAAAAAAAAA! CICAAAAAAAK! YA TIAAAAAAAAN!"

Tidak lebih baik daripada nasib kakaknya, Xiahou Mei juga meronta-ronta seolah langit dan bumi telah musnah, tetapi masih juga cicak bandel itu menempel di telapak tangannya. Pada akhirnya, ia pun jatuh dari kudanya dan menggelinding ke arah kaki gunung. Dan, sekali lagi, Jia Xu cuma bisa melihat ke bawah dengan wajah melongo.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa putra dan putri jendral sekaliber Jendral Xiahou Dun pun memiliki ketakutan yang aneh-aneh..." Gumam Jia Xu sambil mengurut dagu. "Ah, kupikir sekarang aku benar-benar harus ke bawah..."

Maka akhirnya, Penasihat Wei itu pun menuruni gunung tersebut, diikuti kedua kuda yang telah ditinggalkan oleh majikannya yang mengalami kejatuhan besar itu. Sampai di bawah, Jia Xu menemukan kedua muridnya dalam keadaan cukup mengenaskan. Baju mereka kotor dan menempel banyak ranting serta daun-daun kering.

"Aiya..." Xiahou Mei perlahan menggerakkan tangannya dan melihatnya. Gadis itu kelihatan lega sekali saat cicak itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Benar-benar sial kita berdua hari ini..." Runtuk Xiahou Long sambil mencoba berdiri. Tetapi jatuh menggelinding dari atas, apalagi sampai tertabrak beberapa pohon dan tergores ranting-ranting tentu bukan sesuatu yang mengenakkan. Jendral muda itu mengangkat kepala, kemudian berusaha berdiri.

Namun, ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka sekarang. Gadis itu melihat tiga orang tersebut dengan wajah bingung bercampur prihatin, kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"_Xiansheng_, _gunniang_, anda berdua baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil membantu Xiahou Mei berdiri, sementara Xiahou Long sudah didukung oleh Jia Xu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini semua karena mereka berdua melihat..."

Sebelum Penasihat Jia Xu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei jadi panik sendiri! Jangan sampai ketakutan mereka pada serangga bernama kecoa dan binatang melata bernama cicak diketahui orang asing! Mau ditaruh dimana muka mereka kalau begini? "... melihat ada pohon yang tumbang!" Seru Xiahou Long asal sambil memasang wajah meyakinkan.

Gadis itu kelihatan bingung, tetapi toh akhirnya percaya juga. "Oh, begitu... memang jarang sekali pohon tumbang. Biasanya batang pohon di hutan sangat kuat..."

Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei hanya bisa tertawa garing sementara Jia Xu menggeleng pelan sangking sewotnya melihat tingkah kedua muridnya itu.

"_Xiansheng_ dan _gunniang_ sekalian, bagaimana kalau anda sekalian mengunjungi desa tempat tinggalku? Di sana, kami bisa merawat luka-luka anda..." Gadis itu dengan ramah dan bersahabat menawari mereka.

"Wah, jangan! Tentu akan sangat merepotkan!" Xiahou Mei menggeleng pelan. "Lagipula, kami sedang terburu-buru dalam perjalanan..."

Awalnya ketiga pembesar Wei itu menampik tawaran tersebut karena merasa sungkan. Tetapi karena gadis tersebut tetap dengan ramah bersikeras ingin menolong mereka, akhirnya ketiganya menurut. Gadis kecil itu, yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama A Lian, mengantar mereka menuju ke desanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat riang dan ceria.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa luput dari pandangan mereka. Perut A Lian terlihat menonjol. Tidak diragukan lagi gadis itu hamil.

Anehnya, gadis itu masih sangat muda, bahkan lebih muda dari Xiahou Mei! Bagaimana bisa hamil besar dalam umur semuda itu? Yah, memang bukan hal yang sangat tidak wajar. Karena di zaman tersebut, meski enam belas tahun adalah umur yang tepat untuk pertunangan seorang gadis bangsawan, tetapi sepertinya rakyat jelata lebih suka memperpagi usia pernikahan.

"Kita sampai!" Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat sambil berlari-lari kecil masuk ke desa tersebut. Seperti yang telah mereka duga, desa yang terletak tak jauh dari Gunung Jing tersebut sangat sederhana. Seluruh bangunannya kebanyakan dari kayu dan tidak ada yang berbahan batu, apalagi yang dindingnya dicat. Namun anehnya, entah bagaimana di tempat itu bisa tumbuh pohon-pohon buah _Dao_ yang berbunga, yang biasanya hanya ada di Kerajaan Shu. Apalagi ditambah dengan bunga-bunga _shao yao_ putih kecil yang makin menambah keindahan di sana.

Ada yang sibuk berjualan, ada yang sibuk berdagang atau mencangkul tanah, ada yang sibuk beternak. Yang pasti desa itu tidak begitu padat. Gadis bernama A Lian itu mengantar ketiganya ke rumahnya.

"Wahhh..." Xiahou Mei berbisik di telinga kakaknya. "Gadis sekecil ini sudah menikah! Aku penasaran melihat suaminya..."

Xiahou Long hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Makanya! Kalau kau mau punya suami, kau harus jadi gadis yang lebih anggun dan lembut!" Kalimat ini membuat Xiahou Mei berdecak kesal.

Namun, ketika mereka masuk, bangunan yang mereka kira sebuah rumah itu bukan benar-benar rumah. Hanya sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, dengan pembatas setiap kamarnya hanyalah sehelai kain yang digantung. Kamar-kamar itu sendiri banyak jumlahnya, sehingga terlihat lebih seperti kemah perawatan darurat daripada sebuah rumah.

Di tempat itu juga mereka lihat beberapa anak kecil, dengan beberapa orang gadis seumuran dengan A Lian yang sedang hamil. Melihat ini, ketiga-tiganya saling berpandang-pandangan dengan bingung. Entah perkumpulan apa yang mereka lihat ini...

"Silahkan!" Sambut A Lian, disahut-sahuti juga oleh gadis-gadis yang ada di dalam tempat itu.

Pembesar-pembesar Wei itu jadi agak canggung sendiri, terutama saat beberapa penghuni tempat itu mengobati luka-luka Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei.

Yang lainnya entah sedang menggendong bayi, mengajari anak-anak bernyanyi atau membaca, atau merajut. Namun satu hal yang tidak luput dari pandangan mata ketiganya adalah, bahwa di tempat itu tidak ada satupun laki-laki. Tentu saja ini mengundang pertanyaan. Siapa sebenarnya suami dari gadis-gadis ini, sekaligus ayah dari anak-anak serta bayi-bayi mereka?

Mereka hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam hati.

Sesudah luka-luka mereka selesai dirawat, ketiga orang Wei itu disuguhi makanan ringan serta minuman, yang makin membuat mereka sungkan sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _xiansheng_, _guniang_, anda tadi berkata sedang dalam perjalanan, kan?" Tanya A Lian sambil duduk di depan mereka. "Jika aku boleh tahu, anda sedang dalam perjalanan kemana?"

Xiahou Long menurunkan cangkir tehnya yang masih separuh terisi. "Kalau dikatakan kami sedang dalam perjalanan, kurang tepat juga..." Jawab jendral muda itu. "Sebenarnya, kami sedang dalam pencarian..."

"Pencarian?" Tanya A Lian dengan dahi berkerut. "Mencari apa?"

Xiahou Long menandang Jia Xu, agak lama, seolah bertanya apakah boleh memberitahukannya. Berhubung Jia Xu tidak melarang, Xiahou Long langsung saja mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. "Mencari... Phoenix."

Alangkah kagetnya mereka bertiga saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu berubah. Wajahnya dipenuhi keterkejutan. Tetapi bukan hanya mereka, orang-orang di situ juga seperti terkena sihir dan seketika menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, memandang Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, dan Jia Xu dengan tatapan yang sama seperti A Lian. Apa alasannya, mereka tidak mengerti.

Namun mereka lebih kaget lagi saat melihat mata A Lian yang tiba-tiba berair, sebelum ia menangis terisak-isak dengan wajahnya dibenamkan di tangannya.

Panik dan prihatin, Xiahou Mei langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan mengusap punggungnya. "_Guniang_? Ada apa? Apa _guniang_ telah bertemu dengan Phoenix itu sebelumnya?" Tetapi A Lian tak lantas menjawab. Ia masih saja menangis. Xiahou Mei merasakan punggung gadis itu bergetar. "Apa _guniang_ menjadi sedih karena sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya?" Tanya Xiahou Mei sekali lagi sambil berusaha menenangkan A Lian yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan airmata. Sebagai gadis, Xiahou Mei mulai bisa menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis muda belia ini. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Xiahou Mei berani memanggilnya '_guniang_'.

A Lian menggeleng perlahan sambil perlahan menghapus airmatanya. "Tidak, _gunniang_... Justru sebaliknya..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Xiahou Mei hanya bisa memandang gadis ini dengan bingung. Matanya sembab dan nanar, tetapi senyumnya bukan senyum sedih atau senyum terpaksa, melainkan senyum yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan Phoenix itu... dan aku sangat amat senang bisa bertemu dengannya..."

Kemudian mereka mendengar gadis itu mengatakan suatu kalimat yang dalam, diucapkan dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku merasa... aku adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di Wei ini..."

Xiahou Mei mengerjap-ngerjap saat melihat mata gadis itu terlihat sayu, memandang ke bawah sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan yang pernah terjadi padanya. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa yang dilakukan Phoenix itu padamu, _guniang_?" Tanya Xiahou Mei heran, tetapi juga masih memprihatinkan gadis itu.

"Phoenix itu... menyembuhkanku, _guniang_. Menyembuhkan hatiku..." Jawab A Lian sebelum ia mulai menceritakan kejadian kelam yang dialaminya beberapa bulan lalu, ketika para prajurit-prajurit Wei datang dan menjarah desa tersebut, bahkan kemudian telah melakukan pelecehan serta menodai gadis-gadis di sana. A Lian termasuk salah satunya. Kini ketiga bangsawan Wei itu jadi tahu nasib tragis rakyat-rakyat kecil mereka yang hidup di perbatasan.

"Tenang saja, _guniang_..." Ucap Xiahou Long dengan nada sedih dan penuh penyesalan. "Kami jamin kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Desa di Gunung Jing ini masih merupakan wilayah Kerajaan Wei, tidak seharusnya rakyat mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu!"

Mendengar kalimat ini, gantian A Lian yang bingung. "Menjamin...?" Tanyanya. "Memangnya, _xiansheng_ ini...?"

Xiahou Long mengangguk. "Iya. Sebenarnya aku dan Xiahou Mei, adikku, adalah jendral Wei. Penasihat Jia Xu ini adalah seorang penasihat."

Mata A Lian terbelalak lebar memandang Xiahou Long. Kedua tangannya dibekapkan di depan mulutnya. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, tangisnya pecah! Bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya! "Anda... pembesar-pembesar Wei...!" Perlahan tangannya teracung ke depan. "Apakah anda... dari ibukota? Dari Luo Yang?"

Tentu Xiahou Long kaget bukan buatan, sama sekali tidak siap menerima pertanyaan seperti ini. "B-benar, _guniang_..." Jawabnya dengan suara terbata-bata. "Kenapa...?"

"_Huixia_...! Apa anda tahu apa yang dilakukan Phoenix itu saat melihat keadaanku?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak. Suaranya serak dan pecah. Xiahou Long tidak berani menjawab apapun, bernafas saja tidak. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Dia bukan hanya menghiburku atau menyuruhku berhenti menangis...! Tetapi dia juga menunjukkan kalau dia pun tahu dan pernah mengalami hal serupa denganku...! Dia membuka bajunya... menunjukkan sebuah tanda yang ada di punggungnya...! D-dan... dan tanda itu..."

A Lian gagal meneruskan kata-katanya. Tangisnya sekali lagi pecah. Sekarang yang memenuhi ruangan itu hanyalah suara isakannya saja.

Xiahou Long tahu benar apa yang dimaksudkan A Lian. Pasti tanda yang dimaksudkannya adalah tanda yang dicorengkan oleh Sima Yi di punggung Phoenix itu. Tanda yang mengerikan... tanda yang menjijikkan dan menunjukkan betapa rendahnya seseorang. Tanda yang cuma diberikan untuk para budak. Dan... tanda yang tidak seharusnya ditunjukkan dengan begitu mudahnya, apalagi kepada orang asing.

Tapi... kenapa Phoenix itu mau menunjukkannya?

"_Huixia_...!" Suara A Lian membuyarkan lamunan Xiahou Long. "Kenapa...? Anda ada di Luo Yang juga saat itu, kan? Kenapa anda melakukannya padanya...?" Tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi, dengan penuh kesedihan dan kehancuran hati. Suaranya terdengar seperti jeritan. "Kenapa _huixia_ melakukan itu pada orang sebaik dia...?"

"Itu...!" Betapa inginnya Xiahou Long berteriak, 'itu bukan salahku! Bukan aku yang mengusulkan atau melakukannya! Aku bahkan keluar dari Aula Tai He saat kejadian itu akan berlangsung!' Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat jendral itu tetap terdiam. Bukankah dia sendiri juga tidak berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membela laki-laki Wu yang diperlakukan tidak manusiawi itu?

Xiahou Long hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Kenapa Phoenix itu menunjukkan tanda yang mencoreng punggungnya? Benarkah... untuk menunjukkan pada gadis itu kalau dia peduli padanya? Kalau dia juga mengerti dan pernah mengalami hal serupa dengannya...?

Tapi, kalaupun A Lian akhirnya tahu dan merasa terhibur, lalu kenapa? Apa untungnya bagi Phoenix itu sendiri?

Xiahou Long memang mati kata. Tetapi Xiahou Mei tidak. Xiahou Mei memeluk gadis itu. "_Guniang_..." Panggilnya, sementara gadis itu sekarang membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya. "Maafkan kami semua... itu memang salah kami... Tetapi kau juga jangan menangis begitu, ya? Phoenix itu pasti tidak ingin kau sedih, apalagi mengasihaninya..." Katanya. "Dia pasti menunjukkan tanda itu justru karena ingin _guniang_ berhenti menangis..."

Syukurlah A Lian mengerti. Dia mengangguk perlahan. Isakannya perlahan melemah sampai tidak terdengar sama sekali. Pelukan itu terlepas perlahan.

"Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar sakit hati saat kejadian ini menimpaku... Tetapi saat aku bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix itu, dan tahu rupanya dia mengerti perasaanku, aku rasa justru aku sangat beruntung..." Gumam A Lian sambil memandang ke jendela, dimana sinar matahari sore menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. "Kalau tidak, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

Xiahou Mei mengangkat alis saat mendengar kalimat ini.

A Lian menoleh dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sesudah kejadian itu, _huixia_, aku berusaha untuk bangkit. Aku tidak mau terus-menerus tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan keputusasaan." Suaranya berubah, perlahan menjadi suara yang dipenuhi harapan. "Aku dan beberapa orang yang bernasib sama membangun wisma ini. Kami ingin gadis-gadis lain yang mengalami tragedi seperti kami, juga anak-anak yatim-piatu serta janda, punya tempat untuk berlindung dan saling berbagi. Sebab..." Suaranya pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. "... mungkin anda tidak sadar. Di kalangan rakyat jelata, anak-anak dan wanita sangat dianggap rendah..."

Kalimat ini seketika membuka pikiran kakak beradik Xiahou yang selama ini hanya tinggal di istana.

"Begitu..." Xiahou Long mangut-mangut mengerti. Dalam hati, ia merasa kagum dengan gadis ini. Seorang gadis yang sudah jatuh, tetapi sekarang mau berjuang untuk bangkit dan melakukan sesuatu untuk berusaha mengubah kenyataan. Dan yang membuatnya seperti ini... pasti Phoenix itu. "_Guniang_, anda sungguh luar biasa. Belum pernah aku menemukan gadis seperti anda di Wei..." Ujarnya. "Melihat perjuangan anda, bagaimana kami tidak berusaha mengubah keadaan ini?"

A Lian tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. "Kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Phoenix itu, entah akan seperti apa aku sekarang..." Gumamnya, sebelum tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Xiahou Long. "Oh, iya. _Huixia_, anda berkata akan pergi untuk mencari Phoenix itu, bukan? Kalau begitu, anda harus hati-hati..."

Mata Xiahou Long mengerjap-ngerjap. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setiap orang yang sudah bertemu dengannya, tidak mungkin bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja padanya." Jawab A Lian. Mulailah Xiahou Long mendengarkan nada keseriusan dan kemisteriusan dalam suaranya. "Entah akan menyayangi dan mengaguminya sepenuhnya, atau sebaliknya malah akan setengah mati membencinya bahkan jijik padanya. _Huixia_ juga tidak akan bisa biasa-biasa saja sesudah itu..."

Kini Jendral Wei itu mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Apa maksudnya kalimat itu, ia tidak tahu. "Lalu?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah. "Memang kenapa kalau nanti aku sayang atau benci padanya? Tidak akan ada bedanya, kan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan mantap dan tegas. "Kalau seseorang, sesudah bertemu, menjadi sayang padanya, dia akan berubah. Seperti aku begini contohnya." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk pada diri sendiri. Ya, jelas-jelas gadis ini berubah. Berubah menjadi makin baik gara-gara bertemu dengan Phoenix itu. "Tapi kalau sudah bertemu dan malah benci padanya, entah akan berubah menjadi seperti apa orang itu. Mungkin akan seperti orang-orang yang mengukir tanda seperti itu di punggungnya..." Gadis itu memperingati, dengan nada yang rendah dan getir tetapi penuh keyakinan.

Xiahou Long hanya memberikan seulas senyum. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan orang-orang Wei seperti waktu itu lagi, baik pada Phoenix itu, maupun pada orang-orang yang lain..." Jawabnya. "Dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Xiahou Long kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu dari barang bawaannya. Benda itu adalah cap milik keluarga besar Xiahou, yang memang sengaja diberikan Jendral Xiahou Dun pada putranya untuk dibawa, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu di tengah jalan. Xiahou Long kemudian meminta sebuah kertas dan kuas serta cat. A Lian, meski bingung, memberikan apa yang diminta oleh jendral itu. Karena tidak ada kertas biasa, ia memberikan sebuah kipas, serta membawakan juga kuas dan cat yang diminta.

Mulailah Xiahou Long menuliskan suatu puisi pendek di atas kipas tersebut.

"_Che lin-lin, ma xiao xiao_–Kereta perang bergemuruh dan bergoncang, kuda-kuda meringkik  
_Chen ai bu jian Xiang Yang qiao_–Betapa banyak debu berterbangan, bersembunyi di balik jembatan Xiangyang  
_Qian yi dun zu lan dao ku_–Mereka merenggut pakaian, menghentakkan kaki, mendengarkan tangisan, dan menghalang-halangi jalan

_Ku sheng zhi shang gan yun xiao_–Suara tangisan naik dan menggetarkan awan  
_Ku xin qi mian rong lou yi_–kepahitan hati seorang gadis bahkan tidak mengizinkan sebuah lubang semut(2)."

Sesudah menulis deretan kalimat-kalimat itu, ia mencap kipas tersebut, kemudian memberikannya pada A Lian. "Sebenarnya aku adalah putra dari Jendral Xiahou Dun. Yang ada di atas kipas tersebut adalah puisi dengan tulisan tanganku, serta cap keluarga Xiahou. Kalau ada orang yang ingin macam-macam padamu, tunjukkan saja benda ini. Jika dia masih sayang nyawa, tentu akan segera pergi(3)."

A Lian terperanjat, kemudian segera menerimanya dengan hati-hati seolah benda itu adalah benda berharga yang tidak boleh sampai jatuh dan pecah. "T-terima kasih banyak, _huixia_..." Katanya sambil menutup kipas itu. A Lian tersenyum, sekilas memandang ke arah orang-orang yang juga ada di sana.

Sementara Xiahou Long...

Sejujurnya, ia masih bingung. Bait pertama puisi yang dituliskannya itu sebenarnya menceritakan tentang desa Gunung Jing yang dijarah oleh prajurit-prajurit Wei. Sementara bait duanya menceritakan tentang A Lian sendiri...

Pada baris terakhir, ia menuliskan, '_Ku xin qi mian rong lou yi_–kepahitan hati seorang gadis bahkan tidak mengizinkan sebuah lubang semut.'

Tapi... benarkah demikian?

Sekali lagi Xiahou Long memandang ke luar, ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke barat, dimana matahari sore yang berwarna merah keemasan menyeruak masuk. Benar juga... hati A Lian, sesudah kejadian itu terjadi, bahkan tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalamnya. Ya, kan?

Tapi anehnya... kenapa dan bagaimana caranya Phoenix itu bisa masuk, bahkan menyembuhkan hatinya...?

Xiahou Long mendesah. Rasanya, Phoenix itu lebih ingin pergi ke tempat seperti ini, ke hati si gadis kecil untuk menyembuhkannya. Daripada tempat yang benar-benar mewah dan ningrat, katakanlah seperti Istana Wei di Luo Yang...

"Ngg... A Lian," Panggil Xiahou Long. A Lian menoleh. "Bisakah aku pinjam kipas itu lagi? Aku lupa menuliskan sebuah kalimat..."

A Lian menoleh, kemudian memberikan kipas itu pada Xiahou Long. Jendral itu mengangkat kuasnya, menuliskan sebuah kalimat lagi. Kali ini dengan perasaan kagum, tetapi juga takjub dan heran.

"_Dan shi_-tetapi...  
_Xiang ye zhong jing su luan Feng_– Harum dedaunannya selalu menjadi rumah untuk Phoenix..."

* * *

(1) Kalimat ini nggak tau kenapa muncul aja... XDDDD saya terinspirasi dari ceritanya **Silvermoonarisato** AKA **Fang2** yang berjudul _'How to Make Phoenix Eyes'_. WAJIB BACA!

(2) Puisi ini sebenernya berasal dari tiga buah puisi yang saya asal comot kalimatnya dan gabungkan jadi satu. Baris pertama sampe keempat berasal dari puisi _Bing Che Xing_-Song of the Wagons yang saya nggak tau siapa pengarangnya. Baris lima dan tujuh saya ambil dari puisi _Gu Bo Xing_-Ballad of the Ancient Cypress. saya cuma konstribusi baris keenam yang kalimat _'dan shi_-tapi' itu doank~ XDDDD

(3) Budaya kayak gini lumayan sering dilakukan di China. Jadi kalo misalnya ada kaisar ato jendral ato bangsawan yang pengen memberikan perlindungan secara khusus pada seorang rakyat jelata, mereka akan nulis di kipas sebuah puisi dengan tulisan tangan mereka sendiri dan ditambah cap. Jadi, orang laen yang ngelihat rakyat jelata yang dikasih benda tersebut nggak akan macem2. Kalo anda penasaran, silahkan liat cerita tentang Putri Huanzhu dimana Kaisar Qian Long, karena mau ngasih perlindungan khusus pada Xia Yuhe (mamanya Ziwei), memberikan kipas yang ada puisi tulisan tangannya (dan ditambah lukisan juga) ke Xia Yuhe.

Yups... that's all~ Maaf kalo chapter ini ada bagian yang serasa kayak sinetron gara2 romancenya Zhao Yun ama Zhou Ying... ==a Hmmm... moga2 dengan saya menempatkan seorang chara di sini yang punya fungsi sebagai comblang (siapa lagi kalo bukan Lu Xun?), kesan 'sinetron'nya jadi berkurang... XDDDD

BTW, A Lian yang sodara liat di chap ini sama ama A Lian di chap 38~~~ Hohoho~

Wokey~ Updatenya minggu depan~ XDDDD


	73. Simply Me

Maaf~~~ Asli saya nggak sempat baca review dan nggak bisa reply. Udahlah... percaya dah saya bakal reply tapi nggak tahu kapan~ mungkin kalo udah mulai libur~~~ wkwkwk...

BTW, ini saya milih judul title '_Simply Me_' bukan gara2 saya mau promosi merknya Giordano, ya? ==a saya pake judul '_Simply Me_' karena emang cocok aja ama tema utama chap ini... (yaitu tentang KESEDERHANAAN)

Wokey~ Sekarang kita masuk chap 73, 4 chapter sebelum tamatnya Unbroken Thread~ BTW, seperti yang saya bilang dulu, 4 orang yang ikutan ama Lu Xun di sini (Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu) pasti punya battle yang tag team berdua. Inget, kan? Nah, waktu itu kan saya udah bikin punyanya Yan Lu (tag team ama Yangmei), Zhou Ying (tag team ama Huiyue), Jiang Wei (tag team Yin Long) . Nah, berarti sekarang tinggal Zhao Yun doank~ Di chap inilah akhirnya sodara bisa baca battlenya Zhao Yun~~~ hohohoh~~~

Silahkan langsung baca aja~ saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong karena saya mau kerja tugas~~~~

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Setelah dua hari perjalanan dari Kota Chang Sha, akhirnya kami tiba di daerah hutan di dekat Danau Po Yang. Bukan tidak ada alasannya kami berada di tempat ini. Danau Po Yang ini bagus sekali, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini. Biasanya airnya yang jernih akan memantulkan cahaya bulan sehingga terlihat sangat indah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu makin lama makin dekat, sama sekali tidak terpisahkan. Aku kadang tertawa kecil kalau melihat keduanya selalu bersama-sama. Mengenai Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying, sampai sekarang keduanya masih belum mengatakan apa-apa meski aku sudah mencoba bicara pada keduanya. Pokoknya, aku sudah bilang pada Zhao Yun malam ini dia harus bicara baik-baik dan meluruskan semuanya dengan Zhou Ying! Apalagi mereka kan sebenarnya saling mencintai? Dan bahkan sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing!

Jadi, begitu sampai, aku langsung menyuruh empat orang itu pergi dengan pasangannya masing-masing, sementara aku dan Huiyue mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk api unggun. Pokoknya mereka tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi malam ini selain menghabiskan waktu-waktu yang berharga dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Kedua pasangan itu pasti masing-masing sekarang sedang menuju ke danau yang indah itu, sambil bicara empat mata.

"Lu _gege_! Ini sudah cukup?" Tanya Huiyue dengan senyum lebar sambil mengangkat setumpuk kayu bakar.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sudah. Letakkan saja di sana, ya?"

Huiyue menurut. Kayu-kayu itu ditumpuknya di atas tumpukan kayu yang lain. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja membuat api dengan jariku. Tapi... yah... rasanya kok tidak manusiawi sekali kalau melakukan itu, ya? Lagipula aku kan bukan sedang pamer? Jadi, aku menggunakan dua buah batu api untuk membakar kayu-kayu itu.

Sementara aku masih mengurusi api unggun, tiba-tiba Huiyue menarik lengan bajuku!

"Lu _gege_!" Serunya girang sambil melompat-lompat. "Sudah selesai kan, Lu _gege_? Sekarang, bantu aku merancang bangunan, dong!"

Yahhh... sebenarnya sih belum selesai. Tapi karena sepertinya Huiyue memaksa sekali... Ya sudahlah...

Aku membiarkan Huiyue menggandeng tanganku, kemudian duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Beberapa lembar kertas ditunjukkannya padaku. "Lu _gege_! Ini bangunan hasil rancanganku! Bagus, kan?"

Sebelum menjawab, aku mengamat-amati gambarnya. Kulihat di selembar kertas terdapat beberapa bangunan berjejer-jejer yang semua rancangannya sangat 'WAH', dengan berbagai ornamen dan warna-warna yang sangat luar biasa. Nggg... sebenarnya bagus juga, sih... tapi... entah kenapa kok rasanya bangunan-bangunan ini berlebihan sekali, ya...(1)

Kulihat salah satu gambar yang lain. Gambar tersebut adalah gambar perspektif salah satu aula berukuran besar. Nggg... kenapa gambar ini terlihat aneh, ya? Rasanya bangunan ini terlihat pendek sekali... Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Aku kan memang tidak bisa menggambar? Tepatnya, aku juga tidak punya pengalaman merancang bangunan! Kenapa malah Huiyue selalu bertanya padaku?

"Gambar perspektifku bagaimana, Lu _gege_? Apa sudah bagus?" Tanya Huiyue harap-harap cemas.

"Aku suka caramu mewarnai dan menggambar. Benar-benar terlihat artistik sekali!" Jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Tapi, gambarmu rasanya agak aneh. Rasanya bangunan ini pendek sekali... atau memang karena bangunan ini pendek?"

Huiyue kelihatan bingung sendiri, tetapi juga sedih. "Pendek? Sebenarnya bangunan ini lumayan tinggi, Lu _gege_..." Jawabnya sambil mengamati gambar itu lagi. "Kenapa, ya? Kenapa kelihatan pendek...?"

Kupandangi anak itu, yang kelihatan sedang berpikir mati-matian. Aku tersenyum kecill. Huiyue kalau berpikir keras tentang bangunan, bisa kelihatan berjuang sekali, ya?

"Baiklah! Aku akan cari tahu tentang itu nanti!" Kata Huiyue pada akhirnya. "Menurut Lu gege sendiri, bagaimana dengan bangunanku? Apakah bagus atau jelek?"

Lagi-lagi Huiyue kelihatan harap-harap cemas, malah kali ini lebih harap-harap cemas daripada yang tadi. Inilah yang membuat aku bingung sendiri bagaimana harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aduhhh... apalagi aku kan bukan seorang perancang bangunan... Bagaimana ini...? Akhirnya, sesudah lama berpikir sampai membuat Huiyue jadi bosan, aku menjawab. "Nggg... begini, Huiyue..." Kutatap bocah itu lekat-lekat. "Menurutmu, bangunan yang enak dipandang itu yang seperti apa?" Tanyaku.

"Yang enak dipandang?" Huiyue mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tentu saja bangunan yang tinggi besar, megah, banyak hiasan, warna-warni, dan selalu jadi pusat perhatian! Ya, kan?"

Huiyue ini... pikirannya benar-benar mudah ditebak... Sudah kuduga dia akan menjawab demikian. Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri mendengarnya menceritakan tentang bangunan yang bagus dalam pandangannya. Intinya, bangunan yang dikatakannya indah adalah bangunan yang mencolok dan ramai.

"Hmmm... begitu, ya, Huiyue?" Anak kecil itu mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil sekali lagi tersenyum lebar. "Kalau menurutku, Huiyue, bangunan yang indah itu adalah bangunan yang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya, dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya."

"Tapi...!" Huiyue langsung membantah. "Bagaimana dengan rumah rakyat biasa? Kan terbuat dari kayu dan batu saja! Sama sekali tidak ada keindahannya!"

"Kenapa bisa tidak ada keindahannya?" Tanyaku.

"Karena warnanya itu-itu saja! Hanya coklat atau abu-abu! Tidak menarik dan tidak membuat siapapun terkagum-kagum!" Jawab Huiyue menggebu-gebu. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin membuat sebuah bangunan yang dari atas sampai bawah dilabur dengan emas dan perak! Pasti akan menjadi rumah tinggal yang sangat indah untuk penghuninya!"

Nggg... rumah dari emas dan perak...(1)?

Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan punya rumah seperti itu. Maksudku, kalau hanya rumah tinggal saja, untuk apa berlebihan seperti itu? Apalagi, bagaimana kalau sampai maling atau perampok datang? Tentu akan membuat penghuninya merasa tidak aman. Tapi... ugh... bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada Huiyue, ya...?

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mendesah. "Pada dasarnya, Huiyue, sebuah bangunan yang indah itu adalah bangunan yang bisa menjalankan fungsinya dengan benar." Kataku. "Bangunan yang sederhana, murni dan apa adanya seperti itu, tanpa segala ornamen yang berlebihan, itulah yang indah...(2)"

Sudah kuduga. Huiyue jadi bingung setengah mati.

Aduh, Huiyue... Bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini...?

Jujur saja, aku juga bukan seorang perancang bangunan. Tetapi aku tahu kalau membuat rumah dari emas dan perak itu sangat berlebihan dan tentunya tidak bisa menjalankan fungsinya sebagai rumah. Fungsi rumah kan melindungi penghuninya? Tapi kalau rumah dari emas dan perak, kurasa penghuni rumah itu maah tidak merasa aman karena selalu khawatir emas dan peraknya dicuri orang...

"Begini saja, Huiyue..." Kataku sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Aku ini sebenarnya bukan seorang perancang bangunan, apalagi aku tidak bisa menggambar. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajarimu banyak-banyak." Aku membantu bocah itu berdiri, kemudian mengelus kepalanya. "Coba kau belajar pada yang lain dulu. Bagaimana?"

Huiyue awalnya kelihatan ragu-ragu. Tetapi sesudah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah! Akan kucoba!" Ujarnya bersemangat sambil memasukkan kertas-kertasnya di tabung bambu miliknya. "Terima kasih, Lu _gege_! _Zai jian_!"

Dengan begitu, Huiyue pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku sendirian sekarang, jadi aku kembali mengurusi api unggun. Sesudah semuanya beres, aku beranjak menuju ke arah kuda-kuda yang tali kekangnya diikatkan pada pohon. Barang-barang itu semua belum diturunkan, karena aku sudah berjanji pada mereka aku yang akan membereskan semuanya. Mereka bisa santai dengan pasangan masing-masing. Jadi sekarang aku harus mengambil barang-barang seperti selimut, baju tidur, serta perbekalan dari kuda-kuda kami.

Jujur saja. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali pergi ke daerah kuda-kuda. Tahu kenapa, kan?

Yah, karena aku sangat malas bertemu dengan kudaku yang bernama Huo Li itu.

Aku pura-pura tuli saja. Dia pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh untuk membuatku jengkel... Kuda satu ini...

"Selamat malam, tuan!" Sapanya.

"Oh," Aku memutar bola mata sangking sudah malas meladeni kuda satu ini. "Tumben kau bisa sopan, Huo Li..."

"Aku bukannya sopan pada tuan... aku hanya ingin menyayangkan betapa kasihannya keempat teman tuan..." Gumam kuda brengsek ini dengan nada yang tentunya sangat berlebihan pura-pura sedih dan menyesal. "Betapa kasihannya mereka semua..."

Huo Li ini omongannya tidak pernah jelas juntrungannya dan selalu penuh kesia-siaan. Pasti kali ini juga. "Maksudmu berkata begitu itu apa? Kalau tidak ada maksud, lebih baik kau tutup mulut saja!" Ujarku kesal bukan buatan.

"Ah, bukan begitu, tuan!" Sahut Huo Li. "Tadi tuan menyuruh teman-teman tuan berduaan saja, kan? Sekarang, kalau melepas bocah autis seperti Huiyue, bisa-bisa mereka tidak bisa berduaan malah terganggu..."

Baru aku sadar.

Hei, pikir-pikir, kali ini omongan Huo Li ada benarnya juga.

Aku langsung menoleh dengan cepat. "Celaka..."

"Melepas Huiyue bagaikan melepaskan harimau ke alam liar..."

Tapi... ah, kurasa tidak mungkin kejadiannya bisa berlebihan begitu. Lagipula, aku kan tidak mengatakan padanya untuk datang pada Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, atau Yan Lu? Apalagi di saat-saat seperti sekarang ini. Kurasa, pasti Huiyue cukup pintar untuk tahu kapan saatnya berguru dan kapan saatnya untuk tidak... Yah, semoga.

Sambil merogoh setiap kantong dan mencari _baozi-baozi_ yang menjadi bekal kami, aku bersiul-siul kecil supaya tidak perlu mendengar kelakar Huo Li yang sama sekali tidak lucu tetapi malah membuat stres. Pada akhirnya, aku mendapatkan sebuah kantong berisi _baozi_...

... hanya untuk menemukan _baozi-baozi_ itu sudah basah semuanya.

"YA TIAAAAAAN! APA YANG TERJADI!" Panik, aku langsung menuding Huo Li dengan telunjuk teracung. "Semua musibah ini pasti adalah ulahmu!"

"Perkara demikian mustahil bisa terjadi!" Balas Huo Li sama sengitnya dengan suaraku. "Kurasa, salah satu botol air jatuh dan membasahi kantong itu, sampai-sampai membuat semua _baozi_nya basah..."

Aku cuma bisa mendesah panjang. Celaka... benar juga... bagaimana ini? Apa malam ini harus kami lalui tanpa makan? Kalau aku sih, aku bisa menahan lapar sampai besok pagi. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain.

Hmmm... aku harus cari cara...

Oh iya. Di sini kan ada Danau Po Yang? Kenapa tidak memanfaatkannya saja...?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

Aku tidak menyangka di Wu ada tempat seindah ini...

Di depanku dan Jiang Wei adalah sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Pada malam hari ini, ketika bulan bersinar memancarkan cahaya berwarna keperakan, danau berair jernih ini memantulkan cahayanya di atas permukaannya yang kadang tenang, kadang sedikit bergelombang. Semilir angin berhembus bersahut-sahutan, tetapi lembut, dan merekalah yang membuat kadang permukaan air bergerak. Rambut kami berdua ikut berkibar-kibar karenanya.

"Hei, Jiang Wei..." Panggilku. "Ayo kita berbalas puisi..."

Jauh di luar dugaanku, Jiang Wei menggeleng. "Maaf... aku sedang tidak mau berpikir tentang apapun."

Payah benar. "Laki-laki yang tidak mau menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, daripada menjadi manusia lebih baik menjadi babi..."

"Terserah..." Jiang Wei tersenyum iseng. "Yang penting babi pun bisa menikmati alam, kan?"

Ah, sudahlah... aku juga tidak memaksanya, kok. Aku kembali memandangi alam sekitar ini. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahku. Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu...

"Hei, Yan Lu..." Tiba-tiba saja Jiang Wei memanggilku. "Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau seandainya..."

"Maaf... aku sedang tidak mau berpikir tentang apapun." Balasku. Persis sama dengan apa yang Jiang Wei katakan padaku sebelumnya. Aku tidak salah, kan?

Jiang Wei tidak mengatakan apapun. Kelihatannya benar-benar kesal. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Hei, aku serius..." Gumamnya.

Jiang Wei ini... benar-benar payah. Pada akhirnya, tanpa memalingkan wajah ke arahnya, aku menyahut. "Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar, seolah kekhawatirannya bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Hening sejenak sebelum dia menjawab. Anehnya, jawaban itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau percaya bahwa kita bisa dengan mudah menjalin hubungan saling mencintai seperti ini?" Baru sesudah mendengare perkataan ini, aku berbalik ke arahnya. Jiang Wei tertunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya menatap lurus rerumputan di bawahnya. "Aku masih tidak bisa percaya... kalau aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini rupanya bisa mencintai seorang putri sepertimu..."

Aku tertawa garing. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka pernyataan gombal, Jiang Wei."

"Sudah kubilang aku serius!" Jiang Wei berseru, kini matanya menatap tajam seolah menembus jiwaku. Aku terkesiap.

Untuk sesaat, lagi-lagi kami berdua hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apa kau yakin Lu Xun benar saat mengatakan..." Suara Jiang Wei menjadi jauh lebih pelan, lebih lembut dan lebih lambat. "... bahwa memang benar Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang memang sudah menjodohkan kita sejak awal, tetapi tidak mau mengatakannya pada kita? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Kaisar Liu Bei berubah pikiran?" Tanyanya. Aku melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran dan kekalutan tersirat di wajahnya.

Jiang Wei terlihat jauh berbeda dengan saat ia berada di gerbang Phoenix waktu itu...

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang sama kuatnya. "Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak percaya pada omongan Lu Xun?" Tanyaku dengan suara rendah. "Lantas kenapa kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Angin malam yang sejuk bertiup melambai-lambaikan rambut kami, membuat kami tergelitik. Angin-angin itu sendiri seolah menunggu dan merengek-rengek agar Jiang Wei cepat menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun dia tetap menutup mulutnya. Tatapan matanya turun, dan terus turun sampai hanya memandangi rerumputan saja. Aneh sekali bahwa aku sendiri tidak panik atau tidak sabaran menunggunya. Aku masih menunggu.

Sampai akhirnya, mulutnya terbuka. Suaranya seketika membuat desiran angin bisu.

"Aku percaya padanya." Jawab Jiang Wei. "Lu Xun tidak mungkin berbohong, apalagi untuk hal-hal yang penting seperti ini."

Kukerutkan keningku. "Lalu apa yang kau cemaskan?"

Jiang Wei memandang danau di depannya. Cahaya bulan masih dengan terangnya bersinar. "Waktu itu Lu Xun cuma mengatakan Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang." Jawabnya. "Tapi... bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bagaimana dengan _Lao Zu Cong_-Ibu Suri Shu, nenekmu itu? Bukankah _Lao Zu Cong_ yang mengurusi keluarga kerajaan? Bagaimana kalau beliau menentang hal ini?"

Barulah sekarang pikiranku terbuka.

Memang benar. Selama ini _Lao Zu Cong_ tidak berada di istana. Ia pergi ke daerah pegunungan Emei bersama beberapa orang untuk mendalami pengajaran Kong Fuzi dan Laozi. Memang benar _Lao Zu Cong_ hanyalah nenekku, tetapi sebagai ibu dari _Fu Wang_, sedikit banyak ia pasti punya pengaruh untuk _Fu Wang_ mengambil keputusan. Terutama, mengingat _Fu Wang_ adalah anak yang sangat berbakti pada orang tua...

"Bagus, kan?"

Jiang Wei menoleh terkejut. "Apa"

"Bagus, kan?" Aku mengulangi sekali lagi.

"Apanya?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab, tetapi membaca wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Bagi orang lain, mungkin Jiang Wei adalah seperti buku yang tertutup rapat dan tidak bisa dibaca. Namun bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, misalnya aku, Perdana Mentri, bahkan Lu Xun sendiri, Jiang Wei seperti buku yang memang sudah terbuka, yang mengizinkan dirinya untuk dibaca siapapun.

Dan sekarang, sepenuhnya yang ada di wajah Jiang Wei hanya rasa bingung.

"Jika sampai benar-benar _Lao Zu Cong_ menentang hubungan kita," Jawabku mantap dan tegas. "Bukankah itu berarti kau bisa membuktikan kau '_Feng fei ao siang xi si hai qiu Huang_-aku seperti Feng, membumbung tinggi dan menjelajahi empat samudra, untuk mencari Huang'? Apakah kau siap? Atau kata-katamu waktu itu hanya omong kosong saja?"

Iya, aku tidak suka dengan laki-laki seperti itu. Yang membuat banyak janji pada saat mengatakan cinta, tetapi kemudian menyerah begitu menghadapi masalah. Aneh sekali bahwa banyak orang berpikir menjadi pasangan hidup seorang putri itu merupakan kemudahan dan bisa mendapatkan pangkat dalam waktu singkat. Namun sebenarnya tidak begitu. Menjadi pasangan hidup seorang putri seperti masuk ke dalam liang serigala yang paling dalam dan gelap, semak berduri dan tanah berbatu tajam selalu siap menghadang. Sungguh penuh bahaya dan resiko.

Yah, setidaknya Phoenix itu sendiri sudah membuktikan...

"Begitu..." Gumaman Jiang Wei membuyarkan lamunanku. "Jika demikian katamu, aku tidak akan khawatir akan apapun lagi."

Tangan kanan Jiang Wei berada di bawah tanganku, sementara tangan kirinya di atasnya. Mata kami berdua bertautan satu sama lain, dengan hanya semilir angin malam yang menjadi pemisahnya. Entah untuk apa dan sudah berapa lama kami saling bertatap begini, namun makin lama aku merasa makin mendekat ke arahnya, begitu juga dengannya.

Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini bersama Jiang Wei...

"Wah... Liu _jiejie_ dan Jiang _gege_ akan mendekat, sepertinya akan berciuman..."

Eh...?

Baru sekarang aku sadar, di balik semak-semak rupanya ada seseorang yang mengintip!

Seperti orang bodoh, aku dan Jiang Wei cuma mengerjap-ngerjap dan langsung menghambur ke arah semak itu untuk menemukan...

... Huiyue sedang menulis di buku perjalanannya!

YA TIAN! Apa lagi yang telah dilakukan anak ini?

"HUIYUEEEEE!" Seruku dan Jiang Wei bersamaan. Huiyue, dengan wajah bodoh, hanya memandang kami berdua. Benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun!

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku setengah membentak. AH! SIAL! Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Huiyue!

Huiyue tersenyum-senyum kecil. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan tentang gambar-gambar rancangan rumahku, Liu _jiejie_... Tapi kulihat Liu _jiejie_ dan Jiang _gege_ sedang sibuk. Jadi aku menunggu sambil menulis yang Liu _jiejie_ dan Jiang _gege_ lakukan..." Jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa barang secuilpun.

Tuh, kan?

Sekarang harus bagaimana? Marah salah, menangis salah. Tertawa apalagi!

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Jiang Wei setengah mati menahan kedongkolannya.

"Sejak..." Huiyue menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "...Liu _jiejie_ bilang '_Ayo kita berbalas puisi...'_"

Habislah Liu Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei dari Shu...

Rasanya ingin kuambil buku terkutuk itu, kemudian kulemparkan ke Danau Po Yang yang luas ini. Astaga... apa hal tidak penting seperti itu harus ditulis Huiyue? Dan kenapa bukunya itu, yang harusnya tidak terlalu tebal, tidak habis-habis kertasnya? Darimana datangnya semua kertas-kertas Huiyue, tidak ada yang tahu.

Aku membuka mulut, siap untuk memarahinya. Pantas saja Jiang Wei selalu kesal dengan anak ini. Namun pada akhirnya aku urung. Kuulurkan tanganku di depannya. "Kau ingin menanyakan gambar apa?"

Huiyue menunjukkan sebuah senyum lebar, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tambung bambunya dan meletakkannya di atas tanganku. Aku mengamatinya satu-satu, begitu juga dengan Jiang Wei.

"Gambar yang ini, Liu _jiejie_!" Seru Huiyue saat aku melihat sebuah gambar aula. "Lu _gege_ bilang, gambar ini agak aneh! Lu _gege_ bilang bahwa bangunan ini terlihat pendek sekali! Padahal aku merancang aula tersebut harusnya tinggi!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Menurut Liu _jiejie_ kenapa, ya?"

Aku mengamat-amati gambar itu. Hmmm... memang yang Lu Xun katakan tidak salah. Aku juga merasa gambar perspektif aula ini sangat aneh. Rasanya aula ini terlihat pendek sekali. Aku menoleh ke arah Jiang Wei sekilas yang cuma mengangkat bahu. Yah, bodoh juga aku bertanya padanya. Jiang Wei kan sama seperti Lu Xun? Tidak bisa menggambar. Kalau aku, sedikit-sedikit aku bisa menggambar...

AHA! Akhirnya sesudah berpikir keras, aku tahu kenapa!

"Begini, Huiyue!" Kataku seraya menjelaskan. "Sepertinya kau membuat gambar ini dengan titik mata sekitar tiga meter di atas permukaan tanah, kan?"

Huiyue hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, padahal mata manusia itu sekitar seratus tujuh puluh sampai seratus delapan puluh sentimeter di atas tanah." Jelasku padanya. "Kalau kau menggunakan tiga meter, proporsi ini rasanya jadi tidak manusiawi sekali. Makanya ruanganmu terlihat sangat pendek. Mengerti?"

"Ohhh..." Ia mangut-mangut. "Jadi harus bagaimana, Liu _jiejie_? Bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki?"

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Semuanya."

"HAH?"

Huiyue jadi memelas bukan buatan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kalau memang titik matanya salah, lantas semua gambarnya memang akan salah. "Masalahnya, gambarmu ini sejak awal sudah salah. Sebaiknya kau gambar ulang..."

"Tapi, Liu _jiejie_..." Bantahnya. "... aku kan cuma ingin menunjukkan detail bagian atasnya juga? Jadi terpaksa harus tiga meter..."

Anak ini... "Kalau kau ingin begitu, langsung saja kau buat sepuluh meter di atas tanah, jadi seperti titik mata burung. Begitu akan jauh lebih baik."

Huiyue masih saja membantah lagi! Aku sampai kesal dibuatnya! "Tapi... tapi... kalau sudah terlanjur tiga meter di atas tanah bagaimana?" Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya, sih... Gambar itu kan sangat susah sekali dibuat. Kalau harus dibuang dan diulang dari awal, pasti Huiyue juga merasa sayang.

Aku membuang nafas, berusaha menahan sabar. Astaga... bagaimana Lu Xun bisa selalu sabar menghadapi anak ini, ya? Hebat sekali Lu Xun itu... "Sekarang, Huiyue, kalau tiga meter itu kan tidak jelas? Mana ada manusia yang tingginya tiga meter? Atau burung yang terbang serendah tiga meter sampai masuk ke dalam ruangan?" Kuharap dengan satu pertanyaan ini, Huiyue jadi sadar kesalahannya dan tidak membantah lagi...

Saat kulihat bocah itu diam dan menunduk sambil memandang gambarnya, kupikir dia akan menurut dan tidak banyak membantah lagi.

Namun rupanya aku salah besar!

"Yahhh..." Huiyue berujar. "Bagaimana kalau orang itu memanjat pohon setinggi tiga meter? Bisa juga kan, Liu _jiejie_? Gambar ini masih tetap manusiawi, kan?(3)"

"YA TIAAAAAAN!"Aku memukul jidat. Sementara Jiang Wei kelihatan sudah habis kesabarannya. "Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja, Huiyue! Pergi tanyakan saja pada Zhao Yun atau Zhou Ying!" Sudah! Aku menyerah mengajari anak ini!

"Ohhh..." Huiyue mengangguk, masih tanpa rasa bersalah. "Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, Liu _jiejie_, Jiang _gege_! Selamat tinggal!"

Baru sesudah itu anak itu pergi.

Astaga... kira-kira sedang apa ya Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying? Kuharap dengan kehadiran Huiyue yang nakal dan autis itu, mereka tidak terganggu...

Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa buku perjalanan Huiyue akan makin banyak diisi kesia-siaan...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Yang ada di tempat ini hanya kami berdua saja.

Maksudku, benar-benar hanya kami berdua. Aku dan Zhao Yun. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada Lu Xun yang biasa akan jadi juru bicara, tidak ada Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang biasa akan memberi seribu satu nasihat. Tidak ada orang lain untuk diajak bicara selain hanya Zhao Yun saja. Memang benar aku tidak sedang berhadapan dengannya. Aku sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon, sementara Zhao Yun bersandar di batang pohon yang sama, namun di sisi sebaliknya. Kami memang tidak saling bertatap muka, tetapi melihat danau, rumput, pepohonan, langit, semuanya seperti terlihat Zhao Yun.

Diam begini terus... rasanya juga tidak enak.

Jujur saja, aku kecewa sekaligus tidak percaya ia telah membocorkan rahasiaku pada Lu Xun. Namun sesudah beberapa hari ini kupikirkan, mungkin Lu Xun memang benar saat mengatakan Zhao Yun sebenarnya melakukan itu juga karena ia peduli padaku. Lagipula, sekarang antara aku dan Lu Xun tidak terjadi apapun. Ia benar-benar seorang kakak sepenuhnya untukku sekarang.

Sementara Zhao Yun...

Aku tidak mau masalah ini semakin bertambah panjang.

"Zhao Yun..."

"Zhou Ying..."

Kami secara bersamaan menoleh, kemudian saling menatap. Seketika itu juga, kurasakan wajahku yang mulai menghangat. Cepat-cepat aku berbalik dan memalingkan wajah darinya. Celaka... Zhao Yun pasti benar-benar menganggapku gadis gila yang aneh sekarang! Ah, tetapi dia juga cepat-cepat menoleh, kok.

"Kau saja duluan, Zhao Yun!"

"Ah, kau duluan saja, Zhou Ying! Yang akan kukatakan tidak penting, kok!"

"Yang akan kukatakan juga tidak penting! Sudahlah, kau duluan saja!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau saja sebaiknya!"

Pada akhirnya, aku cuma bisa mendesah. Nah, sekarang sesudah aku punya kesempatan bicara, malah apa yang ada di otakku menghilang. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menyampaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tepatnya, aku benar-benar lupa dan otakku benar-benar kosong sekarang!

Beberapa menit yang seperti keabadian berlalu sementara aku mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Pasti, Zhao Yun sudah mati-matian bersabar menunggu ucapanku. Bahkan bukan hanya Zhao Yun, jangkrik hutan yang tidak tahu menahu saja semakin keras bersahut-sahutan mengerik.

Entah berapa lama, akhirnya aku bisa membuka mulut. "Zhao Yun, aku hanya ingin bilang aku minta ma..."

"Ah, tidak kau tidak salah apa-apa, Zhou Ying."

Aku mendesah panjang. Rupanya... kebiasaan lama Zhao Yun masih saja tersisa, yaitu suka memotong ucapan orang lain. Padahal tadi dia sudah mempersilahkan aku bicara duluan, bahkan aku sudah susah payah menyusun kalimat yang indah untuk kusampaikan padanya. Tak tahunya, dia sudah menyela ucapanku duluan. Ah, tidak apa-apalah... toh justru selaannya itu menyelamatkanku...

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf..." Ujarnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dan memang tidak perlu. "Aku memang sudah bodoh mengatakan hal itu pada Lu Xun. Harusnya aku berpikir sebelum bertindak..."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Sudahlah... sekarang semuanya sudah berlalu..." Saat aku berkata begitu, perlahan aku merasakan kehangatan dari ujung-ujung jari tangan kananku. Rupanya tangan Zhao Yun perlahan menyentuh tanganku. "Kupikir, justru karena kau mengatakan hal itu pada Lu Xun, sekarang kita bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain, kan?"

Tangan Zhao Yun sekarang benar-benar menggenggam tanganku. Maksudku, benar-benar tangannya. Bukan sarung tangan besi yang keras dan dingin itu. Karena itulah tangannya bisa memberikan kehangatan.

Mungkin sekarang Zhao Yun sedang mengangguk. Mungkin juga tidak. "Iya..."

Aku berbalik menggenggam tangan Zhao Yun. Jari-jari kami saling tertaut dengan erat.

Aneh, bukan? Kalau orang lain melihat ini, tentu kami akan dibilang orang gila. Aku dan Zhao Yun seperti sedang berbicara dengan telepati sekarang. Tidak ada yang menyatakan perasaan duluan, tetapi benar-benar kami sudah tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Jadi, untuk apa diungkapkan lagi? Tahu-tahu, begitu saja hubungan kami yang sebelumnya hanya teman, kini sudah berubah lebih jauh lagi(4).

Prosesi pernyataan cinta yang aneh sekali, bukan?

Ah, sudahlah. Toh kalau masih tidak yakin, Zhao Yun tinggal menanyakan saja pada bunga di semak-semak sana. Dia pasti menemukan jawabannya. Dan aku juga tinggal menanyakan pada awan-awan yang menggantung di langit.

"Yahhh..."

Hmmm?

Suara siapa itu, ya?

Suara seperti... keluhan seorang anak kecil.

Rupanya, di balik pohon tempat aku dan Zhao Yun bersandar, Huiyue sedang menulis-nulis di buku perjalanannya! Kontan aku dan Zhao Yun kaget bukan buatan, tetapi Huiyue malah menunjukkan wajah kesal dan kecewa! Bibirnya sampai dimonyongkan ke depan.

"Huiyue? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanyaku.

Tetapi Huiyue tidak menjawab, dia malah sewot sendiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Kenapa hanya begitu saja? Kukira Zhao _gege_ dan Zhou _jiejie_ akan saling menyatakan perasaan dengan heboh bukan main seperti Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_! Ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya! Sungguh mengecewakan dan tidak menarik!"

Astaga... Huiyue ini jujur benar! Aku sampai bingung harus menangis atau tertawa atau menghibur saat melihatnya!

Zhao Yun tertawa. "Yah, justru karena kami tahu kau pasti dengan nakalnya akan mencatat, makanya kami tidak bicara apa-apa!" Candanya, membuat Huiyue tambal kesal. Mau tidak mau aku juga ikut tertawa. "Kau kan selalu membuntuti dan mencatat kegiatan kami! Jadi tentu kami harus selalu hati-hati!"

Huiyue tetap saja kelihatan dongkol, sambil melihat buku catatannya yang cuma ada beberapa baris saja panjangnya. Yah, kurasa tidak buruk juga cara kami berdua menyatakan perasaan...

"Terlalu sederhana..." Keluh Huiyue. "Ini sih sama sekali tidak menarik..."

"Hei! Hei! Tidak begitu!" Zhao Yun menyela. "Kadang-kadang justru yang lebih sederhana itulah yang lebih bagus!"

Huiyue terdiam sejenak, seolah tercenung-cenung dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sampai beberapa lama, barulah dia membuka mulut. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang sederhana..." Gumamnya. "Tadi Lu _gege_ mengatakan sesuatu tentang bangunan yang sederhana, itulah yang disukainya..."

Nah, tentang merancang bangunan lagi rupanya...

Ah, sayang benar Huiyue datang pada orang yang salah. Aku dan Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang bangunan. Sungguh, seharusnya dia bertanya pada orang lain saja. Ah, tapi memang sejak awal kami semua, aku, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Yan Lu, dan Jiang Wei, semua bukan perancang bangunan. Entah bagaimana Huiyue bisa ikut dengan kami...

"Jadi..." Balasku. "Huiyue mau bertanya tentang apa?"

Huiyue menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas dimana terdapat gambar-gambarnya. Semuanya bangunan yang mewah dengan ornamen yang luar biasa dan warna-warna yang menarik perhatian. Wah... wah... wah... Luar biasa sekali Huiyue ini... Gambarnya bagus, sih... tapi bangunan itu sendiri...

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Lu Xun bilang dia suka bangunan yang sederhana.

"Lu _gege_ tadi bilang..." Sambil menambahkan, Huiyue membuka catatan dan membacakan sebaris kalimat. "_'Bangunan yang sederhana, murni dan apa adanya seperti itu, tanpa segala ornamen yang berlebihan, itulah yang indah...'. _Zhao _gege_ dan Zhou _jiejie_ mengerti apa artinya?" Tanya bocah itu harap-harap cemas.

Nah, itu dia yang susah. Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir, tetapi tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Justru Zhao Yun-lah yang menjawab.

"Kurasa aku mengerti artinya..." Kata Zhao Yun sambil perlahan tersenyum memandang Huiyue yang matanya melebar karena tertarik. "Huiyue masih ingat kan saat Lu Xun berkata bangunan itu pada dasarnya sama seperti manusia juga?"

Huiyue mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Lalu...?"

"Nah..." Zhao Yun mengangkat satu jari. "Sekarang bayangkan, bagaimana orang yang akan membuat Huiyue senang?"

Huiyue terlihat berpikir keras. Aku juga. Tapi... mendengar pertanyaan Zhao Yun, sepertinya aku sudah tahu kemana Zhao Yun akan mengarah. Aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum, dan ia membalasnya dengan senyum simpul yang sama.

Akhirnya Huiyue menjawab. "Kalau berdasarkan omongan Lu _gege_ bahwa bangunan seperti manusia, berarti orang yang akan membuat aku senang adalah orang yang penampilannya mewah! Bajunya dari benang emas dan bertabur macam-macam batu mulia! Juga memakai banyak perhiasan! Lalu naik kuda putih yang bersinar-sinar, dan membawa pedang besar yang mengeluarkan cahaya! Kemudian suaranya menggelegar seperti gemuruh, kalau berjalan tegap sekali dengan mata memandang lurus ke depan, kelihatan berwibawa... dan... bla... bla... bla... dan... bla... bla... bla..."

Benar-benar penjelasan Huiyue panjang dan mendetail sekali! Sementara dia menjelaskan begitu, dalam hati aku berpikir dua hal. Yang pertama, aku jadi makin yakin Huiyue menganggap segala sesuatu yang mewah itu indah. Kedua, aku berpikir apa memang benar bertemu dengan orang seperti itu membuat Huiyue senang?

Setelah penuturan yang cukup panjang, Zhao Yun menyahut. "Kau yakin orang seperti itu yang kau sukai, Huiyue?"

Huiyue mengangguk. "Iya!"

Jendral Shu itu berusaha menahan senyum. "Nah, sekarang, aku ingin bertanya. Siapa orang yang paling membuat Huiyue senang?"

Mulailah Huiyue terlihat ragu-ragu. Senyumku mengembang. "Tentu saja Lu _gege_!" Jawabnya dengan alis berkerut.

Tidak sabar, akhirnya akulah yang menyahuti Huiyue. "Menurut Huiyue, apakah Lu Xun penapilannya mewah, dengan baju dari benang emas dan bertabur permata, naik kuda putih dan punya pedang besar? Dan semua hal yang kau sebutkan itu?"

Akhirnya Huiyue sadar juga...

"Tidak!" Kali ini bocah itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Lu _gege_ itu sangat-sangat biasa sekali!" Nah, setiap kali berbicara tentang Lu Xun, pasti Huiyue jadi sangat antusias sekali. Aku mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Lu _gege,_ ketika rumahku kebakaran, dia berpenampilan seperti Gaibang! Sangat-sangat mencengangkan! Tapi, dia bisa menghentikan api hanya dengan bicara saja! Waktu aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumahku, semua berkata yang menghentikannya adalah Phoenix! Aku sempat kaget waktu menemukan Lu _gege_ ternyata seorang Gaibang yang benar-benar biasa sekali! Bahkan aku tidak menyangka dia sampai menggendongku!"

Huiyue, sambil bercerita sambil tersenyum sangat lebar. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat-sangat kagum dan sayang pada Lu _gege_-nya itu. Ah, bukan hanya dia saja. Kami semua juga merasakannya, kok...

"Sekarang, coba Huiyue bayangkan..." Ujarku lagi. "Kalau waktu itu Lu Xun datang dengan segala hal yang kau katakan megah-megahan itu, apa menurutmu Lu Xun bisa menggendongmu? Dan pada akhirnya bisa dekat sekali denganmu seperti sekarang ini?"

Huiyue menggeleng, tetapi kali ini dengan pelan sekali dan penuh pemikiran. "Tidak..." Jawabnya. "Tapi... iya juga... kenapa Lu _gege_ yang Phoenix itu bisa biasa-biasa saja, ya? Kukira Phoenix itu akan seperti Jendral Xiang Yu dan Han Xin, atau seperti Kaisar Liu Bang(5) dari Dinasti Han kuno... atau seperti jagoan-jagoan siapapun lah!"

Pertanyaan Huiyue itu, sebenarnya bukan cuma ada di benaknya saja. Pertanyaan itu ada di benak siapapun yang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Lu Xun.

Zhao Yun, sambil tersenyum iseng, langsung menyahut. "Kau tidak tahu, Huiyue? Lu Xun itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi, lho! Yan Lu saja lebih tinggi darinya! Kelihatannya sangat tidak Phoenix sekali, kan?"

Sebelum Huiyue berhasil menghilangkan kekagetannya, aku menambahkan lagi. "Dan Lu Xun itu kadang-kadang suka melamun kalau sedang berjalan! Jadi dia sering tersandung atau jatuh jumpalitan!"

Zhao Yun menambah lagi. "Oh iya! Lu Xun itu juga bisa stress sendiri menghadapi kudanya, seperti orang gila saja!"

"Oh, dan dia juga sering bersin dan pilek padahal tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Biasanya di antara kita berenam, dia yang paling cepat jatuh tertidur karena kecapekan!"

Makin lama makin heboh saja. "Waktu kecil di Istana Wu dulu, Lu Xun sering kesulitan belajar menggunakan pedang, lho! Bahkan tangannya sampai sering keseleo!"

"Wah, benar juga! Bukankah sampai sekarang memang Lu Xun tidak begitu jago bertarung?"

"Betul! Bahkan Lu Xun itu kan sering jadi capek, juga pernah merasa takut dan panik!"

Sebelum pembicaraanku dan Zhao Yun jadi makin heboh dan tidak jelas juntrungannya, Huiyue langsung berteriak kuat-kuat sambil menutup telinganya. "TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Lu _gege_ itu Phoenix! Jadi, dia pasti keren sekali dan tidak mungkin bisa tersandung, atau tangannya keseleo, atau merasa takut! Zhao _gege_ dan Zhou _jiejie_ pasti bercanda!"

Sudah kuduga reaksi Huiyue akan seperti ini...

"Hei, Huiyue..." Zhao Yun perlahan mendekati Huiyue sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinganya. "Jangan berkata begitu... Ya ampun, jangan menghilangkan kemanusiaan Lu Xun! Justru karena dia sangat manusiawi itulah, dia jadi lebih mengagumkan dan menyenangkan daripada semua jagoan-jagoan yang kau idolakan itu. Ya, kan?"

Omongan Zhao Yun memang sangat tepat. Si laki-laki Wu yang sebenarnya Phoenix itu bisa dilihat, disentuh, didekati, dan dijangkau. Masih kurang? Sebagai tambahan, dia biasa-biasa saja! Kalau ada yang luar biasa dari Lu Xun selain bahwa dia itu Phoenix, adalah suaranya sangat merdu sekali sehingga bisa didekati binatang dan dia lumayan pintar. Yah, meski kadang dia bisa terlihat sangat bodoh sekali.

Oh iya... Lu Xun itu juga salah satu dari sebagian kecil orang yang tidak pernah peduli kalau orang lain mengatainya cengeng.

Memang benar, sih... kadang aku juga tidak percaya kalau kakak angkatku yang biasa-biasa saja itu seorang Phoenix. Aku sering berharap Phoenix itu yah... seperti yang dikatakan Huiyue, megah-megahan dan terlihat penuh wibawa.

Tapi kalau seandainya sekarang Lu Xun harus berubah menjadi seseorang yang begitu tidak bisa dijangkau, aku tidak rela. Kami semua tidak rela. Kurasa memang lebih baik dia seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba Huiyue menjawab, seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. "Iya juga, sih..." Huiyue mangut-mangut. "Kalau Lu _gege_ seperti jagoan-jagoan itu, tentu dia tidak akan mau bermain-main denganku, atau kutanyai tentang bangunan... Pasti aku akan takut padanya..."

Iya juga... kurasa memang tidak ada orang yang takut pada Lu Xun...

Maksudku, memang ada orang yang tidak suka bahkan benci setengah mati padanya. Ada yang iri dan ingin membunuhnya. Ada juga yang sayang padanya. Tapi yang pasti, tidak ada orang barang satupun yang segan mendekatinya karena takut padanya. Nah, itu yang membuatnya luar bisa sampai-sampai segala tindakannya tidak bisa ditebak sangking manusiawinya dia. Siapa sangka Phoenix bisa terpeleset kulit pisang? Bisa terkilir? Bisa mengerjai orang lain dan sebaliknya juga bisa dikerjai? Bisa melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuatnya ditertawai?

"Nah, itulah yang namanya indah, Huiyue!" Ujarku dengan cepat. "Kau suka sekali kan melihat Lu _gege_ yang biasa-biasa saja seperti itu? Yang mudah sekali untuk didekati atau ditanyai tentang bangunan meski sebenarnya dia tidak pernah membangun bangunan apapun?"

"Sama seperti manusia, bangunan itu juga semakin bagus jika tidak perlu segala keaneh-anehan yang tidak ada gunanya! Yang penting murni dan apa adanya saja." Imbuh Zhao Yun. "Lu Xun selalu tampil apa adanya, kan? Tidak pernah berusaha menjadi orang lain dan pokoknya tidak pernah peduli kalau menurut orang lain dia kurang 'wah' sebagai seorang Phoenix!"

Huiyue mengangguk dengan cepat. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Iya! Aku mengerti! Sekarang aku sangat mengerti sekali tentang sesuatu yang sederhana, murni, dan apa adanya tetapi indah!" Dengan gembira bocah itu mencatat segala yang kami berdua sampaikan padanya. Aku dan Zhao Yun saling melemparkan senyum. "Terima kasih, Zhao _gege_! Terima kasih, Zhou _jiejie_! Sekarang aku jadi makin mengerti bangunan yang indah! Dan terutama, aku makin sayang pada Lu _gege_!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Bocah satu ini...

"Aku kembali dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa Zhao _gege_, Zhou _jiejie_!"

Tak berapa lama, anak itu sudah menghilang.

Yah, aku juga tidak heran kenapa Lu Xun bisa suka sesuatu yang sederhana dan apa adanya. Dia suka _Chuncai tang_-sup Chuncai yang rasanya biasa-biasa saja. Dia suka _Kudingcha_-teh Kuding yang sederhana. Dia senang sekali bersama-sama dengan anak-anak kecil seperti Huiyue yang pikirannya polos dan bicaranya celpas-ceplos.

Dan yang terutama, dia sayang sekali pada Yangmei. Iya... Yangmei. Meski mungkin kalimat paling puitis yang pernah diucapkan Yangmei cuma sepatah kalimat biasa '_wo ai ni_'. Daripada sebuah sajak puitis tetapi hanya omong kosong saja, pasti Lu Xun lebih suka sebaris _'wo ai ni'_ yang tulus dan polos dari Yangmei...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"HATSYYIIIII!"

Aduh... kenapa bisa tiba-tiba bersin begini, ya?

"Ah, payah sekali tuan ini! Bisa-bisanya pilek! Padahal baru beberapa menit di Danau Po Yang!" Nah, kalau ada suara yang bisanya cuma menyakitkan telinga dan batin, pasti suara Huo Li!

"Sudahlah kau jangan banyak cing-cong, Huo Li!" Balasku kesal bukan buatan. "Malam ini kan lumayan dingin? Lagipula, ini semua salahmu kalau aku harus berada di sini sekarang!"

Yah, memang begitulah keadaannya. Mau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi? Sebenarnya, sesudah tadi aku kalang kabut karena _baozi-baozi_ yang basah itu, aku dapat ide untuk menangkap ikan di Danau Po Yang. Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak begitu pandai memancing. Apalagi, tidak ada peralatan untuk memancing, jadi kupikir aku harus berenang lagi untuk menangkap ikan.

Sialnya, baru saja aku melepaskan bajuku, aku sudah bersin-bersin.

"Jangan sampai aku pilek gara-gara ini..." Gumamku.

"Mungkin tuan bersin-bersin bukan karena akan sakit." Sahut Huo Li dengan gaya sok tahu. "Tapi mungkin ada orang yang sedang membicarakan tuan."

"Membicarakan aku?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut. Tuh, kan? Huo Li ini kalau ngomong pasti tidak jelas juntrungannya! "Memangnya kenapa harus membicarakan aku? Aku kan tidak ada istimewanya dan biasa-biasa saja!"

"Justru karena itulah tuan sedang dibicarakan! Atau kalau tidak..." Huo Li menyengir-nyengir sendiri. Gayanya seperti kuda gila yang kesurupan. "... jangan-jangan ada yang sedang mengintip tuan melepas baju di sini..."

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIN!" Meski aku berkata begitu, aku tetap saja cepat-cepat menoleh ke segala arah bahkan sampai mencari-cari di balik semak dan pohon. Ternyata, memang tempat ini kosong. Untung saja...

Sesudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun, aku berdiri di tepi Danau Po Yang. Kaki kiriku kucelupkan di dalam air. Aduh... dingin sekali airnya. Benar-benar celaka...

"Tuan, aku sarankan kau tidak masuk ke air..." Ujar Huo Li.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak cing-cong..."

"Aku serius, tuan!"

Kali ini barulah aku menoleh. Huo Li? Serius? Jangan-jangan dia sudah gila dan benar-benar kesurupan! Tidak mungkin kuda binal tidak tahu diri ini bisa serius! Eh, tapi... melihat tatapannya dan mendengar suaranya... mungkin juga dia sedang benar-benar serius...

"Memangnya kenapa, Huo Li?"

Kali ini, dalam suaranya aku mendengar keprihatianan. "Tuan melepas baju seperti itu, kemudian menceburkan diri ke air yang dingin di malam-malam begini... nanti bisa-bisa tuan..."

Huo Li sudah tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku tahu, dia rupanya sangat prihatin kalau aku sampai sakit. Benar juga, apalagi aku tadi baru saja bersin-bersin. Entah, dia pasti tidak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya karena merasa gengsi, tapi sekarang aku tahu maksudnya.

Ya Tian... rupanya Huo Li sudah bertobat... Benar-benar aku tidak percaya...

"Tenang saja, Huo Li. Hal demikian tidak akan terjadi..."

"Tidak akan terjadi?" Balas Huo Li sambil mendengus. "Tuan, hal ini sudah pernah terjadi! Jangan sampai terulang lagi!"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah berenang malam-malam sampai sakit, Huo Li! Tenang saja!"

Nah, kali ini, Huo Li menampakkan wajah bingung. "Hah?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengerjapkan mata. Aku jadi ikut bingung juga. "Siapa bilang aku takut tuan akan sakit? Aku takut kalau kejadian di Dang Qu itu terulang lagi! Jangan sampai tuan berenang di danau lantas seorang laki-laki penggembala datang dan mengira tuan adalah bidadari pemintal awan yang turun dari langit..."

BYUUUUUUUURRRRR!

SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAAAAAAAAAL! Sudah kuduga Huo Li pasti akan bilang begitu! Kurang ajar! Tanpa mendengar cing-congnya lagi, aku langsung menceburkan diri ke sungai.

Kuda satu itu memang sebaiknya dihukum saja! Kan sudah kubilang, Huo Li itu tidak ada gunanya selain sebagai ransum cadangan! Sekarang, dengan dia membuyarkan seluruh ransum kami, harusnya dia yang dijadikan makan malam hari ini! Tapi... ughhh... siapa yang mau makan daging kuda seperti Huo Li? Aku tidak mau aku dan semua teman-temanku tertular kedurhakaannya!

Sambil mengomel dalam hati, aku terus menyelam dan menangkap ikan. Mungkin karena jengkel setengah mati, kecepatan berenangku bertambah. Intinya, dalam waktu yang tidak begitu lama, aku sudah menangkap enam ekor ikan. Ini jumlah yang cukup untuk kami, kan? Lagipula air ini dingin sekali, dan ini sudah malam...

Aku pun kembali ke permukaan, hanya untuk lagi-lagi bertemu Huo Li!

"Tuan, kau lupa, ya? Kalau bajumu sampai basah begitu, tentu kau akan dimarahi _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu lagi..."

"Bajuku kan tidak basah? Hanya celana saja, kok!" Balasku dengan cuek. Yah, dengan seluruh tubuh basah begini, tentu tidak bisa memakai baju. Terpaksalah aku kembali dengan bertelanjang dada begini...

"Yah, tapi bagaimana cara tuan mengeringkan celana? Kan tidak mungkin tuan tidak pakai celana?"

HUO LI INI! Bisa-bisanya mengatakan kalimat tidak bersusila seperti itu! "Memangnya aku seperti kau yang kemana-mana tidak pakai baju? Yang benar saja!" Sebelum kuda ini memotong, aku langsung melanjutkan. "Aku bawa pakaian ganti, kok!"

Huo Li sekali lagi menyengir, tetapi menyengirnya menjengkelkan benar... "Maksud tuan satu setelan pakaian Gaibang itu? Pasti tidak cocok kalau tuan pakai baju seperti itu, tetapi celananya memakai celana Gaibang..."

Tuh, kan? Entah kuda ini bodoh betulan atau pura-pura bodoh! Kalau dekat-dekat dengannya begini terus, aku bisa tertular kebodohannya! "Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan memakai pakai Gaibang itu seluruhnya! Puas?"

"Tidak!" Balas Huo Li dengan cepat. Aku langsung membuang muka. Percuma saja bicara dengan kuda bebal seperti ini! Jadi, aku pura-pura tuli saja saat Huo Li menyuarakan segala protesnya mulai dari pakaian Gaibang itu seperti gembel, sampai hal yang paling tidak penting seperti memakai baju Gaibang membuatku kelihatan makin kurus seperti tengkorak. Seharusnya dari tadi sudah kupotong dan kubakar kuda ini menjadi makan malam untuk kami semua!

Sesampainya di tempat istirahat kami, aku mengambil pakaian cadanganku itu, satu setel pakaian Gaibang yang sangat tidak disukai Huo Li, kemudian memakainya, baru sesudah itu menjemur pakaianku. Untung saja yang lain belum datang. Nah, sampai saat ini, aku masih saja bersin-bersin. Entah aku benar-benar pilek atau ada yang sedang membicarakanku...

Sudahlah... itu tidak penting sekarang.

Aku duduk di depan api unggun itu. Sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, ikan-ikan yang kutangkap itu kutusukkan pada batang-batang ranting, kemudian kubakar di atas api.

"LU _GEGE_!"

WHOOOOOAAAAA!

Ya Tian! Aku tidak sadar Huiyue ada di belakangku! Anak itu tanpa permisi langsung menerjang dan memelukku! Kalau aku tidak hati-hati, bisa-bisa aku akan terdorong sampai ke dalam api!

Sesudah menenangkan jantungku yang masih berdengup cepat ini, aku menoleh dan menemukan Huiyue sedang mengamat-amatiku dengan wajah bingung. "Huiyue sudah kembali? Bagaimana? Sudah belajar dari yang lain?" Tanyaku.

Bocah itu mengangguk kuat-kuat, membuatku tersenyum. "Iya! Aku belajar banyaaaaaaak sekali!" Jawabnya penuh semangat. "Eh, dari tadi Lu _gege_ melakukan apa saja? Kenapa sekarang memakai baju Gaibang?"

Kuamat-amati wajah Huiyue. Caranya bertanya seperti itu, ada yang aneh... Tapi bukan berarti aku bilang aneh itu jelek! Justru saat menanyakannya, entah kenapa Huiyue bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri! Bahkan tidak hanya itu, kedua tangannya sekarang memegang ujung bajuku, seolah ingin merasakan permukaan kain yang kasar ini.

"Bajuku basah, Huiyue..." Jawabku sambil mengelus rambut bocah itu. Kutatap matanya yang bulat besar berwarna hitam. "Kenapa? Huiyue tidak suka?"

Huiyue dengan cepat langsung menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Justru aku berpikir, kalau Lu _gege_ memakai pakaian Gaibang seperti ini, aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali sekali bertemu Lu _gege_!"

Aku pun mau tidak mau teringat akan hal itu. Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, bocah yang dulu terjebak dalam api sekarang bisa bersama-sama denganku di Wu. Lucu sekali, ya? Aku juga ingat dulu Huiyue pernah berharap bisa ke Wu supaya bertemu dengan Phoenix. Pada akhirnya, justru aku yang membawanya ke Wu...

"Huiyue..." Aku berlutut, sehingga sekarang sama tinggi dengannya. Kubelai rambutnya perlahan. "Kau senang pergi bersama denganku?"

Huiyue, bocah yang jujur dan tidak pernah ragu mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, langsung bicara dengan cepat. "Tentu saja! Aku senang sekali bersama Lu _gege_! Aku sayang sekali Lu _gege_! Kalau tidak ada Lu _gege_, rasanya aneh sekali! Aku senang sekali Lu _gege_ adalah Phoenix yang biasa-biasa saja, apa adanya, bisa didekati, dan tidak megah-megahan!"

Satu kalimat terakhir itu membuatku agak bingung.

"Lu _gege_!" Huiyue melompat-lompat kegirangan, seperti orang tidak sabar. Tapi matanya menatapku dengan penuh harap. "Sebenarnya Lu _gege_ memang bisa didekati, kan? Lu _gege_ tidak marah kan kalau aku memeluk Lu _gege_?"

Tuh, kan? Huiyue ini agak seperti Yangmei. Kalau bicara tidak pernah dipikir dulu perasaan orang yang mendengarnya. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana menjawabnya, apakah dengan tertawa, ataukah tersenyum dan bilang iya?

Pada akhirnya, yang kulakukan sebagai jawaban adalah... memeluknya!

"Lu _gege_...?" Perlahan kurasakan sepasang tangan Huiyue yang kecil membalas pelukanku. Kepalanya ia benamkan di dadaku rapat-rapat. Yah... dia memang masih anak kecil...

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan marah, Huiyue..." Jawabku dengan lembut. Sungguh, aku tidak berkata cuma untuk membuatnya senang dan pura-pura baik. Tapi kenapa aku harus marah kalau ia memelukku? Justru aku akan sedih kalau dia menjauhiku. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Masih dalam pelukanku, Huiyue menatapku dengan wajah sedih. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Lu _gege_ kan Phoenix?" Tanyanya balik. Kali ini Huiyue berbicara dengan suara yang pelan sekali. "Sementara aku ini kan cuma anak kecil yang tidak penting, nakal, penakut, dan lemah. Tapi Lu _gege_ sampai memperbolehkanku ikut, bahkan memberikan kincir angin ini padaku! Padahal Lu _gege_ kan Phoenix..."

"Kalau aku tidak suka dipeluk olehmu, Huiyue, pasti aku akan tetap punya sayap dan terbang tinggi sekali sampai kau tidak bisa menyentuhku, ya kan?" Tanyaku. Bocah itu terdiam sejenak sambil mengangguk pelan. "Tapi karena aku memang ingin bersamamu, makanya aku punya sepasang kaki ini!"

Sesudah berkata begitu, Huiyue langsung memelukku lagi.

Yang aku katakan itu bukan cuma untuk pemanis bibir saja. Aku memang memaksudkan hal itu. Bahkan bukan hanya untuk Huiyue saja, tetapi untuk teman-teman yang lain...

Teman-teman...

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying. Itu mereka datang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

Lu Xun...?

Kenapa berbaju Gaibang seperti itu?

Astaga... baru saja tadi aku, Zhou Ying, serta Huiyue membicarakan betapa mengherankannya Lu Xun sebagai Phoenix sangking manusiawinya dia, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar melihatnya berpakaian Gaibang. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, rambutnya basah, aku yakin dia baru saja berenang entah kenapa. Ditambah lagi, dia memeluk seorang anak kecil seperti Huiyue.

Sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei bisa tidak percaya saat melihat Phoenix yang selama ini dinantikan itu ternyata seperti ini.

Namun, tidak bisa tidak, aku tersenyum. Justru itulah yang membuatnya semakin Phoenix, kan?

"Selamat malam!" Sapanya ringan, seolah-olah sama sekali tidak ambil pusing bahwa kami sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, tetapi juga kagum. "Kenapa diam saja begitu? Duduk saja!"

Akhirnya, kami berempat duduk. Yan Lu-lah yang paling awal bicara. "Kenapa kau memakai baju Gaibang begitu, Lu Xun? Dan kenapa kau menjemur bajumu yang basah itu? Memangnya ada apa?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Tadi, saat kuamati bekal bawaan kita, rupanya _baozi-baozi_ itu semuanya basah karena ketumpahan air..." Jawabnya lesu. "Jadi, berhubung di sini ada Danau Po Yang, aku menangkap ikan di sana. Maaf, ya? Malam ini makanannya seadanya saja..."

Jiang Wei langsung menyahut. "Kenapa minta maaf? Justru harusnya kami berterima kasih padamu, Lu Xun!" Jawabnya. Kudengar dalam nada-nada suara Jiang Wei, dia seperti tidak habis pikir sekaligus trenyuh dan terharu saat mendengar penjelasan Lu Xun. Sejujurnya, tidak hanya Jiang Wei. Aku juga, Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu juga.

Barulah kali ini aku sadar. Seorang Phoenix... maksudku, seorang Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan, dan akan membawa kedamaian itu, rupanya ada di antara kami sekarang? Dan dia menangkap ikan malam-malam begini untuk kami? Di tengah malam menyelam di Danau Po Yang yang dingin demi menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami?

Tidak lama kemudian, sesudah ikan-ikan itu matang, Lu Xun mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada kami semua. Sesudah memberikan ikan-ikan itu pada Huiyue, Yan Lu, Jiang Wei, dan Zhou Ying, barulah dia menghampiriku. Jujur saja, saat aku menerima ikan itu aku terlihat bodoh sekali. Tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku cuma bisa memandangnya tidak habis pikir, tanpa memperhatikan ikan itu, sampai-sampai nyaris menjatuhkannya! Nyaris...

"Lu Xun..." Entah kenapa, ada sedikit keraguan untuk mengambilnya. Aneh! Kenapa seorang Phoenix menyediakan makanan untukku? Harusnya terbalik, bukan? Kalau ada kejadian seperti ini, akulah yang harusnya tengah malam berenang di danau yang dingin menangkap ikan! "Rasanya... ada yang salah..."

Lu Xun kelihatan bingung. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ikan, Zhao Yun?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tentu saja bukan itu! Lu Xun ini... kenapa bisa tidak tahu begitu? "Bukan! Bukan itu!" Seruku. "Maksudku, kau kan Phoenix! Tapi..." Sangking bingungnya aku harus mengatakan apa, yang keluar dari mulutku cuma sebaris pertanyaan konyol. "... kenapa kau sampai jadi nelayan?"

Pasti aku kedengaran seperti bercanda. Kupikir sangking bodohnya aku, Lu Xun akan menertawakanku, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Namun, yang terjadi justru di luar dugaanku. Entah kenapa, waktu seperti berhenti. Semua mata memandangku, terutama sepasang mata emas itu.

Lu Xun tetap memberikan ikan itu kepadaku, dan memang aku tidak menolaknya. Sesudah duduk di sebelahku, barulah ia menjawab.

"Aneh, ya?" Tanyanya balik sambil menggigit ikan bakarnya sendiri. Ya Tian... detik inilah aku baru tahu bahwa hal yang sangat sering terjadi ini sebenarnya sesuatu yang luar biasa. Seorang Phoenix sedang makan karena lapar! Gila sekali... dia bisa lapar, bisa haus, bisa capek, bisa ngantuk, bisa panik, bisa frustrasi, bisa kesal, semuanya itu! Kalau ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan, itu adalah sok jago dan berpura-pura hebat bahwa dia manusia super yang tahan segala rasa lapar dan capek. "Kalau begitu, semisalkan kau yang jadi nelayan bagaimana?"

"Itu masih jauh lebih masuk akal!" Jawabku setengah mendesah. "Kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi, katakan saja padaku! Biar aku saja yang menangkap ikan untukmu!"

Senyum itu masih nampak di wajah Lu Xun. "Kalau seandainya bukan untukku? Tapi untuk orang lain?"

Aku terhenyak.

"Zhao Yun..." Lu Xun bergumam. "Kau, dan semuanya yang ada di sini, adalah teman-temanku."

Kugigit ikan bakar yang ada di tanganku. Yang menangkap ikan di malam-malam begini untuk menjadi makan malamku adalah Phoenix. Yang membakarnya juga adalah dia. Kuakui, sebenarnya dalam hati aku sedikit senang _baozi_ itu basah. Ikan bakar ini rasanya sama sekali tidak istimewa. Tapi... seorang Phoenix... yang menyiapkannya... Entah kenapa membuat makanan ini jadi makanan yang paling luar biasa...

Sekilas aku menatap Lu Xun. Lu Xun ini... dia bukan cuma seorang Phoenix yang menyamar jadi manusia, atau menggunakan wujud manusia untuk mengelabuhi kami semua. Bukan juga makhluk setengah Phoenix setengah manusia. Tapi... dia memang benar-benar Phoenix... yang juga benar-benar manusia! Aneh, bukan?

"Kalau aku yang Phoenix ini melakukan ini untukmu..." Suara Lu Xun seketika membangunkanku dari lamunan panjangku. "... nanti kalau orang lain membutuhkan, kau pun tidak perlu merasa gengsi untuk melakukan ini, ya? Melayani orang lain tidak pernah membuat harga dirimu jatuh, kok..."

Aku hanya bisa menjawab tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku mengangguk, membiarkan otakku mencerna kata-katanya. Itu Phoenix yang sedang bicara padaku.

Itu Phoenix yang berpakaian Gaibang dan sekarang duduk di sebelahku. Itu Phoenix yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam hari ini. Dan itu Phoenix juga yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan sekarang sudah merebahkan diri di tanah untuk tidur sangking capeknya.

Sementara kami berempat masih terjaga, Lu Xun sudah tertidur sekarang. Tidak heran, sih. Dia tentu lelah sekali. Sejak pagi kami sudah melakukan perjalanan tanpa henti. Sampai di Danau Po Yang inipun, sementara kami yang lain beristirahat, dia malah berenang malam-malam begini untuk menangkap ikan. Pantas saja kalau sekarang dia sudah terlelap dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Lu Xun ini..." Kudengar gumaman Jiang Wei. "Hei, Zhou Ying, apa di Wu dulu dia juga seperti ini?"

Zhou Ying tidak menggeleng, tetapi juga tidak mengangguk. "Yang pasti, di Wu dulu, kalau tidak ada yang memberitahu, aku juga tidak akan menyangka Lu Xun seorang Phoenix..."

Tuh, kan? Siapa sangka orang yang sekarang sudah masuk alam mimpi itu sebenarnya Phoenix.

Tidak lama sesudah itupun, kami berempat berbaring dan mulai tidur. Tapi... entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menutup mata. Lu Xun berada di sebelahku, dan aku tidak bisa terus-menerus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai membuatku tidak dapat memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun. Entahlah... laki-laki ini aneh sekali... Seperti yang Zhou Ying katakan, kalau orang biasa melihatnya, pasti tidak ada yang menyangka dia ini sebenarnya Phoenix. Dia punya stamina yang rata-rata seperti orang lain pada umunya, bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari aku atau Jiang Wei. Dia juga bisa kalang kabut dan panik begitu menemukan _baozi_ bekal kami semua basah.

Sementara aku masih memandanginya, tiba-tiba saja kulihat laki-laki Wu itu bergerak! Astaga! Lu Xun terbangun! Apa karena dia sadar sedang diperhatikan? Kutarik selimutku menutupi wajahku, pura-pura tertidur sungguhan. Meski demikian, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang akan Lu Xun lakukan sementara kami yang di sekitarnya sudah tertidur. Mungkin dia akan kembali tidur.

Sungguh di luar dugaanku, Lu Xun tidak kembali menutup mata, malah sekarang duduk!

Pandangan mata emasnya itu mengedar ke arah kami satu persatu. Dari jauh sini, aku tidak bisa melihat tatapan seperti apa yang diberikannya pada kami semua! Dan yang paling penting, saat Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arahku, aku langsung cepat-cepat menutup mata dan pura-pura tidur.

Sampai agak lama, aku mendengar desahan dari Lu Xun.

Kulihat dia sekarang memeluk lututnya sendiri. Wajahnya yang lembut terlihat jelas disinari cahaya api unggun berwarna keemasan. Sebuah suara, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara Lu Xun sendiri, mulai terdengar mengisi keheningan tempat ini. Lu Xun sedang bernyanyi dengan suara pelan, tanpa diiringi bunyi _guqin_, _dizi_, atau alat musik apapun. Yang mengiringi sederetan kalimat bernada itu hanya semilir angin malam dan suara derak api unggun.

"_Jika kau mengendarai kereta kuda,  
dan aku bertopikan __alang-alang,  
dan suatu hari kita bertemu,  
kau akan turun untukku..._

_Jika kau mengenakan baju jerami  
dan aku menunggangi kuda  
dan suatu hari kita bertemu,  
aku akan turun untukmu..."_

Suara Lu Xun terdengar seperti bisikan yang ringan, naik ke atas kepala, dan bercampur dengan angin yang lembut. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan itu... apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan olehnya?

"_Aku ingin menjadi temanmu,  
untuk selamanya, sampai selamanya,  
tanpa sedikitpun keretakan dan kebusukan..."_

Teman...

Saat mendengar senandungnya itu, dalam hati aku merasa senang, tetapi juga tidak senang. Aku senang karena... karena ternyata Lu Xun benar-benar menganggap kami semua teman-temannya. Tetapi aku juga tidak senang karena kata-katanya itu... seolah sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah!

Tapi... tidak salah juga, sih. Tugasku, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu hanya mengantar Lu Xun sampai ke Jian Ye saja. Sesudah itu, kami harus kembali ke Cheng Du. Saat itulah yang benar-benar akan menjadi perpisahan kami. Dan waktu itu... tidak akan lama lagi. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di Kota Jian Ye...

Pada bagian terakhir, nada lagu itu meninggi. Kesungguhan makin tersirat dengan kuat di dalam suaranya.

"_Ketika gunung-gunung rata,  
dan sungai-sungai kering...  
ketika bunga bermekaran di musim dingin,  
atau turun salju di musim panas...  
tak juga itu waktu kita berpisah..._(6)_"_

Dengan begitu, Lu Xun mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

Aku melihatnya perlahan berdiri, kemudian pergi ke dalam hutan yang arahnya berlawanan dari danau. Ia menjauh dari tempat kami bermalam ini, sampai bayangannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kemana Lu Xun akan pergi?

Penasaran, aku juga bangun, kemudian mengikutinya. Kuusahakan agar langkahku sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tempat hening begini akan sangat memudahkan Lu Xun untuk tahu dia sedang diikuti, apalagi memang langkah Lu Xun sendiri sangat ringan dan perlahan.

Sampai di suatu tempat yang agak terlindungi oleh banyak pepohonan, Lu Xun duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon besar. Dari sebatang pohon yang lain aku mengintipnya.

Kupikir-pikir, bukankah ini sangat mengherankan?

Bagaimana mungkin Lu Xun yang Phoenix itu bisa tidak sadar kalau dia sedari tadi diikuti, dan sampai sekarang masih ada orang yang mengintipnya?

Biasanya sering kulihat seorang jendral, atau penasihat, atau guru besar, atau pemburu, atau Gaibang sekalipun, akan langsung sadar dan bisa dengan tepat menemukan orang yang mengikutinya. Orang seperti Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, Jendral Guan Yu, Penasihat Pang Tong, bahkan Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei sekalipun termasuk salah satu dari orang-orang yang punya keahlian tersebut. Tetapi Lu Xun ini...

... sangking manusiawinya, justru kelihatannya lebih banyak orang yang sepertinya lebih 'kelihatan' Phoenix daripada dia...

Anehnya, justru karena dia yang benar-benar biasa sekali itu, pada saat yang sama dia juga kelihatan sangat Phoenix. Pantas saja dia sangat mudah didekati, disentuh, diajak bicara, diajak bermain dan berteman...

Kalau sekarang aku muncul di depannya, berani taruhan dia pasti akan kaget.

"Selamat malam, Lu Xun!" Sapaku sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Benar kan dugaanku? Lu Xun terperanjat saat melihat kehadiranku di sini. "Belum tidur?"

Daripada menjawab, Lu Xun malah balik bertanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Zhao Yun?"

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, bersandar pada batang pohon yang sama. "Karena aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kalau dia bertanya seperti ini, aku tahu sebaiknya memang tidak membohongi Lu Xun. Lu Xun sangat tidak suka berbohong, pasti juga tidak suka dibohongi. Dan yang paling penting, ahli strategi sepertinya apa mungkin tidak bisa membaca kebohongan di wajah seseorang? Jadi, pertanyaan itu kujawab sejujurnya. "Aku sedari tadi tidak tidur." Jawabku, yang seketika membuat Lu Xun makin kaget. "Jadi, aku tahu saat kau terbangun, menyanyi, kemudian pergi ke tempat ini."

Jawaban Lu Xun benar-benar sederhana dan pendek. "Oh... begitu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu..." Sahutku. "Kau sedang sedih, ya...?"

Lu Xun menoleh memandangku dengan penuh keheranan. "Sedih? Kenapa aku harus sedih?"

"Karena... entahlah... kelihatannya begitu." Jawabku asal sambil mengangkat bahu. "Apalagi, sesampainya kau di Jian Ye, kita akan berpisah, kan? Aku harus kembali lagi ke Cheng Du."

Mendengar itu, Lu Xun malah tertawa kecil. "Itu sih bukan perpisahan namanya..." Sahutnya pelan. "Itu hanya 'tidak bertemu sebentar' saja..."

Aku menatapnya. "Kau tidak sedih? 'Sebentar' yang kau maksud itu bisa berbulan-bulan, bahkan mungkin lebih dari setahun..."

"... bahkan bisa bertahun-tahun, berpuluh-puluh tahun." Potong Lu Xun melanjutkan ucapanku. Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat mendengar suaranya yang begitu tenang mengatakan hal tersebut. "Itu sama sekali bukan waktu yang lama. Aku pernah berpisah jauh lebih lama dari ini..."

Nah, kalau Lu Xun sudah berbicara seperti ini, berbicara kalimat yang yang aku tidak mengerti artinya, berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, sangking ngantuknya dia sudah mengelantur dan nyaris tidur. Atau dua, dia sedang membicarakan masa lalunya, di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya entah berapa puluh ribu tahun lalu sebagai Phoenix.

"Kau pernah mendengar sajak '_Tertidur di Atas Punggung Kuda'_, Zhao Yun?" Tanya Lu Xun. Aku menggeleng, jadi dia menceritakannya. "Bunyinya seperti ini,

_Kita telah lama menunggang tetapi masih jauh dari penginapan,  
mataku makin menyipit dan suram.  
Sesaat kemudian, aku jatuh tertidur.  
Di tangan kananku masih menggantung pecut kuda,  
sementara tangan kiriku mengendurkan pegangan tali kekang_

_Tiba-tiba aku terjaga dan bertanya pada kawanku.  
Dia menjawab 'kita hanya menempuh beberapa langkah saat kau tidur'_

_Tubuh dan jiwa untuk sesaat berpindah  
kecepatan dan kelambanan bertukar tempat  
Hanya beberapa langkah kudaku,  
tetapi mimpiku telah membawaku untuk ribuan tahun!_

_Benarlah perkataan orang bijak:  
_'Ratusan tahun hanyalah sekejap waktu tidur'(7)."

Sesudah membacakan sajak itu, Lu Xun mendesah panjang. "Kita tidak bertemu beberapa bulan, beberapa tahun, paling-paling hanya terasa seperti tidur sesaat." Gumamnya sambil berpangku dagu. "Tapi aku pernah kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga untukku, sepanjang masa yang rasanya seperti keabadian. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi..."

Nah, ini berarti Lu Xun sedang membicarakan masa lalunya.

Lu Xun punya ingatan bahkan pada masa-masa Fu Xi di masa lampau, yang entah sudah berapa puluh ribu tahun lamanya. Aku hanya tahu benar-benar sebagian kecil saja, mungkin hanya seujung kuku. Yang pasti, aku tahu dia dulu berada di _Tian Shang_. Tapi namanya juga seorang Phoenix, dia tidak suka ongkang-ongkang kaki di sana, maka dia sering ke _Ren Huan_ untuk 'bertemu dengan teman-temannya'. Yah, jangankan di masa lalu. Sampai sekarang pun Lu Xun suka sekali berkeliaran kesana kemari dan tidak suka kalau hanya dikurung di satu tempat entah sebagus atau semewah apapun tempat tersebut. Hanya sebatas itu saja yang aku tahu.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu, Lu Xun?" Tanyaku.

Lu Xun menatapku sekilas. "Aku yakin kau pasti tahu, Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei atau Yan Lu atau siapapun yang lain pasti pernah memberitahumu tentang bagaimana China yang awalnya penuh kedamaian ini bisa memasuki zaman-zaman gelap penuh peperangan, bukan?" Tanyanya, yang hanya kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan. "Sesudah itu, berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun lamanya, aku tidak pernah ke _Ren Huan_ lagi... Benar-benar perpisahan."

Lu Xun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang sarat kesedihan.

"Tapi sekarang aku senang sekali. Aku kembali ke sini, dan aku tidak mau berpisah lagi!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang lembut dan polos, sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat dan tidak ada tipuan sedikitpun. Senyum seorang Phoenix...

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Aku bukan orang yang bisa begitu mudahnya mengerti perasaan orang lain. Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti perasaan Lu Xun yang seorang Phoenix ini? Tidak, kan? Jadi aku hanya diam saja sambil mengangguk, membiarkan waktu-waktu berlalu hanya merasakan desiran angin musim semi yang menyejukkan.

"Ahhh... maaf. Aku lagi-lagi bicara sendiri." Sahut Lu Xun tiba-tiba. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau dan Zhou Ying?"

Sebenarnya, dia tidak sedang bicara sendiri. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti saja. Sekarang aku yakin dia tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan itu, makanya dia segera membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Zhou Ying... Zhou Ying, ya?" Aku bergumam sambil menjawab. Wajah gadis Wu itu tiba-tiba berkelebat dalam pikiranku, membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak, Lu Xun..."

"Kau sudah menyampaikan seluruh perasaanmu padanya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Kami sudah saling tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Apanya yang perlu disampaikan?" Tanyaku balik.

Lu Xun tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. "Iya. Kau benar juga..." Katanya.

Sesudah itu, lagi-lagi hening. Kalau tadi Lu Xun berkata _'ratusan tahun hanyalah sekejap waktu tidur'_, sekarang sekejap seperti ratusan tahun.

"Aku ngantuk..."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu..."

Sesudah aku menyahut begitu, tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Tempat ini jadi benar-benar hening, sampai bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara nafas dan detak jantungku sendiri serta Lu Xun. Benar-benar tidak ada suara apapun, dan memang sebenarnya keadaan seperti ini sangat cocok untuk tidur. Bodohnya aku, mungkin saja tadi Lu Xun berkata 'aku ngantuk' karena dia benar-benar ngantuk dan ingin mengajakku kembali. Tapi dasar aku begitu tidak pekanya sampai tidak mengerti ajakannya...

"Hei, Lu Xun..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lu Xun?"

Kali ini, kusenggol lengannya. Betapa kagetnya aku saat tiba-tiba Lu Xun jatuh, tubuhnya bersandar padaku sekarang! Lu Xun benar-benar sudah ketiduran sangking ngantuknya dia!

Lu Xun ini... sebegitu mudahnya tertidur di alam bebas yang asing seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau ada binatang buas menerkamnya? Atau kalau ada bandit yang tiba-tiba datang? Atau bahaya-bahaya yang lain? Dia kan sebenarnya ahli strategi? Kenapa tidak berpikir masak-masak dulu sebelum jatuh tertidur?

Oh iya... aku benar-benar lupa. Bagi Lu Xun, tidak ada tempat asing. Dia kan Phoenix, sahabat semua makhluk dan alam ini adalah rumahnya, bukan? Apalagi, mana mungkin memaksa orang yang sudah ngantuk setengah mati untuk berpikir?

Aku mengendong tubuhnya di atas kedua tanganku, untuk membawanya kembali ke tempat kami harusnya menghabiskan waktu tidur. Dengkurnya halus dan tenang, seolah dia sedang tidur di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi pikir-pikir tentang itu, memangnya Lu Xun benar-benar punya rumah sendiri?

Kalau menggendong seseorang yang sedang tertidur begini, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Sebuah ingatan di masa lalu yang sudah lama terlupakan. Waktu itu adalah saat-saat awal aku bergabung dengan Kerajaan Shu, dimana di peperangan Chang Ban aku menyelamatkan Liu Chan dan membawanya kembali kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei.

Meski waktu itu aku menggendong Liu Chan yang masih kecil, samar-samar keadaan ini menjadi... serupa. Lu Xun, walau sudah berumur delapan belas tahun dan sebentar lagi menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun, masih berwajah polos seperti anak kecil, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang ringan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, mereka memiliki sebuah keistimewaan. Kalau Liu Chan, dia adalah anak Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei, pewaris tahta Shu.

Kalau Lu Xun...

Lu Xun kan seorang Phoenix?

Tapi... lucu juga kalau Phoenix memakai baju sesederhana ini. Aku kaget saat melihatnya memakai baju _Gaibang_ ini sebagai ganti karena bajunya basah.

Satu hal lagi. Kalau tidak salah, saat aku membawa Liu Chan kembali pada Kaisar Liu Bei, Liu Chan masih tertidur dengan pulas! Hmmm... baiklah. Kali ini pun aku akan membawa Lu Xun tanpa membiarkannya terjaga barang sedetikpun.

"_... bodoh...!"_

Eh?

Suara apa itu?

Aku menghentikan langkahku dalam sekejap, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Ini... ada hawa-hawa kegelapan! Ada Yaoguai di sekitar sini!

"_... bisa-bisanya tertidur semudah itu! Dasar makhluk rendahan yang tidak ada harganya!"_

"_Hahaha... yang benar-benar manusia lemah seperti itu bagaimana bisa dikatakan Phoenix?"_

Suara-suara itu terdengar lagi! Kali ini maskin bersahut-sahutan dan padat mengisi udara di dalam hutan. Aku menoleh kian kemari, tetapi tidak ada apapun yang kutemukan! Benar juga... Bahaya yang Lu Xun hadapi kalau dia tidur di tempat asing bukan hanya hewan buas atau perampok, tetapi yang terutama adalah Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

"_Dia sedang tertidur! Pasti lemah sekali!"_

"_Kita akan berhasil kalau membunuhnya sekarang!"_

Aku berseru lantang membalas suara-suara itu. "Yang benar saja!" Seruku sambil merapatkan tubuh Lu Xun padaku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbuat seenaknya!" Bagaimana Lu Xun masih bisa tetap tertidur, aku juga tidak mengerti.

Untuk sesaat, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu hening, seolah terhenyak.

"_Jadi... kau ingin melindunginya?"_

Melindungi... iya! Tentu saja iya! Ini benar-benar seperti di Chang Ban dulu! Hanya saja, yang kali ini harus kubawa dan kulindungi bukan hanya seorang Liu Chan yang Pangeran Shu, tetapi adalah Lu Xun yang seorang Phoenix! Dan lawanku bukan hanya prajurit-prajurit Wei, melainkan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang tidak kelihatan ini! Yang trik-triknya tentu bisa menjebakku!

Aku tidak menjawab apapun, langsung mendekap Lu Xun erat-erat dan berlari sekencang yang aku bisa! Kali ini, mereka benar-benar muncul di depanku! Maksudku, benar-benar muncul! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan wujud manusia sungguhan, hanya saja berwarna hitam seperti bayangan. Apa ini jebakan saja?

Kuraih pedang Lu Xun yang memang sengaja dibawanya kemana-mana, kemudian menggunakan benda itu untuk menebas mereka. Heran juga! Bagaimana mereka bisa lenyap begitu saja dengan mudahnya? Biasanya Yaoguai-yaoguai, apalagi kalau jumlahnya sebanyak ini, pasti sudah memikirkan trik untuk menjatuhkan kami!

Tapi kali ini... rasanya sama sekali tidak sulit! Malah jauh lebih mudah ketimbang di Chang Ban dulu.

Hmph. Kalau begitu, untuk mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang tidak punya kekuatan dan otak sama sekali ini, aku tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan cahaya! Tanganku saja akan cukup untuk melindungi Lu Xun!

"Huh! Cuma segini kemampuan kalian?" Tantangku dengan nada mengejek. "Hmph! Mengecewakan!"

Pedang di tanganku terus kuayunkan sementara aku masih berlari dengan Lu Xun di gendonganku. Tapi... aneh sekali! Baru sekarang aku sadar sesuatu! Aku sudah berjalan lama sekali, tetapi kenapa tidak juga sampai ke tempat tujuan? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati keadaan di sekelilingku.

I-ini...!

Ini sudah pasti bukan hutan tadi!

Sumpah... aku tidak tahu dimana ini! Aku hanya berada di sebuah koridor yang gelap, sama sekali tidak kelihatan ujungnya! Yaoguai-yaoguai itu pun tidak muncul dalam wujud orang seperti tadi, tetapi sekarang dalam wujud bayangan-bayangan yang berkelebatan seperti asap di langit-langit! Tak hanya itu, dari dinding-dinding koridor itu, tumbuhan menjalar berduri tumbuh dengan begitu cepatnya !

D-dimana ini? Dimana aku sekarang?

Aku... aku harus pergi dari tempat ini!

Ketakutan dan kepanikan mulai membuat pandangan mataku mengabur. Kakiku serasa dihambat sesuatu! Saat aku menoleh ke bawah, kulihat puluhan bahkan ratusan ular besar berwarna hitam merambat mengelilingiku! Jumlahnya begitu banyak hingga hampir mengubur kakiku! Aku... aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi...!

Tunggu sebentar...

Tumbuhan berduri... ular-ular ini... mengingatkan aku pada sesuatu...!

Bukankah... bukankah ini juga yang waktu itu ada di dekat Lu Xun saat aku menemukannya di Gunung Ding Jun?

C-celaka...!

... Lu Xun?

Dimana Lu Xun?

Tadi... bukankah tadi Lu Xun masih ada di dalam gendonganku? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada dimanapun? Pedangnya yang tadi ada di tanganku juga sekarang hilang entah kemana! Ya Tian! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? A-apa mungkin...

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Jangan sampai aku menjatuhkannya di belakang saat berlari tadi sangking paniknya aku! Tetapi... tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa gelapnya! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa lagi yang sudah ada jauh di belakang sana!

"_Eh? Dimana Phoenix itu? Aku sudah tidak melihatnya!"_

Suara... suara Yaoguai...!

"_Bodoh sekali! Padahal dia bilang akan melindungi si Phoenix itu, tapi ternyata malah meninggalkannya!"_

"_Benar-benar seorang 'teman'!"_

Tidak...! Aku... benar-benar sudah meninggalkan Lu Xun?

"Lu Xun!" Sambil tetap berlari, aku memanggilnya dengan teriakan. Sia-sia! Tidak ada jawaban! "LU XUN! DIMANA KAU!"

Koridor gelap ini seolah tak ada batasnya! Aku terus saja berlari mengikuti jalan di depanku sementara ular-ular serta tumbuhan merambat itu dengan buasnya mengejarku! Semakin lama suaraku semakin pelan. Langkahku juga makin lambat. Ini... benar-benar gawat...!

"_Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu berlari lagi!"_

Sesudah kalimat itu terdengar, tiba-tiba saja kakiku tersandung! Aku benar-benar jatuh!

"Lu Xun!" Seruku sekuat-kuatnya, dengan seluruh kekuatan terakhirku. "Lu Xun...! Celaka! Kita akan mati...!"

Seharusnya tubuhku jatuh di atas lantai itu, bukan? Seharusnya aku disambut oleh ratusan ular serta tumbuhan-tumbuhan berduri itu, kan?

Tapi...

Kenapa aku hanya jatuh di atas sebuah lantai kayu? Iya. Lantai kayu. Lantai kayu yang lembab dan sudah lumutan. Sampah-sampah serta debu yang tebal melapisi lantai kayu ini. Sebuah cermin yang berukuran sangat besar dengan sangat janggal berada di salah satu sisi ruangan. Tempat ini sama gelapnya seperti koridor itu.

Hanya saja... aku tidak tahu kenapa... tempat ini rasanya tidak asing untukku. Aku pernah melihat tempat ini...

Apa mungkin tempat ini...?

Sebelum aku sempat berdiri untuk melakukan sesuatu, sebuah gelombang rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyambar punggungku! Tak ayal lagi, aku berseru kesakitan. Tapi... aneh! Kenapa hanya seutas cambuk bisa melukai punggungku? Kalau tidak salah... aku memakai baju besi, kan?

Dan satu lagi hal yang aneh... kenapa suaraku jadi seperti ini?

Kenapa...?

Kenapa aku memakai baju yang kumal dan dekil seperti ini? Kenapa sekujur tubuhku penuh luka? Kenapa wajah dan rambutku acak-acakan? Dan kenapa... kenapa aku berwujud anak berusia enam tahun seperti ini?

Sekarang aku sadar dimana aku sekarang...! Ini adalah ruangan yang selalu kulihat dalam mimpiku dulu...! Mimpi buruk yang selalu kulihat sebelum bertemu dengan Lu Xun!

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Lagi-lagi serangan cambuk itu datang.

"Ahhh...!" S-sial...! Sakit sekali...! Aku... sungguh aku tidak menyangka... akan merasakan kesakitan seperti bertahun-tahun lalu itu...! "H-hentikan...!"

"Kau bilang hentikan?" Suara itu... suara... suara orang yang kupanggil 'ayah'...! "Dasar anak tak berguna. Hanya bisa merengek-rengek saja. Apa bedanya dengan pengemis?"

Pengemis?

Nafasku memburu. Tanganku terkepal erat-erat. Kurang ajar...! Orang seperti ini...! Orang seperti ini adalah ayahku sendiri? Tidak! Selamanya aku tidak akan mengakuinya lagi! Kali ini, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bukan anak tak berguna yang hanya bisa menjadi alat pelampiasaannya untuk dicambuki dan disiksa seperti hewan begini!

Aku berbalik, kemudian dengan cepat berdiri dan merebut cambuk dari tangan laki-laki itu. Tapi...! Aku... tubuhku hanya tubuh seorang anak kecil yang berusia enam tahun! Seberapa kuatpun aku berusaha merebut cambuk itu, bajingan itu tidak akan melepaskannya!

Tangan itu dengan kasarnya menghempaskanku. Tubuhku seketika menghantam lantai kayu.

Sial... aku merasa lumpuh... kesakitan itu kembali lagi...

Benar-benar... aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun...

Langkah kaki laki-laki itu mendekatiku. Sungguh, sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, inilah pertama kalinya aku ketakutan seperti seorang anak kecil...! Langkah kaki itu saja cukup untuk membunuhku... Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jangankan membela diri, bernafaspun sulit sekali...

"Hooo... jadi kau sudah belajar jadi pencuri rupanya..." Sesudah suara yang penuh dengan ejekan itu, dia menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat. "Anak tidak berguna sepertimu, lebih baik tidak punya tangan saja!"

A-apa...?

Laki-laki itu menyeretku, kemudian menghantamkan tanganku di atas sebuah meja. Di tangannya sekarang terdapat sebuah batu yang tajam serta palu besi.

Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan...

"J-jangan..." Suaraku bergetar. Detak jantung serta nafasku tak karuan melihat palu dan batu yang sebentar lagi akan meremukkan tanganku itu. "Kumohon... jangan...!" Aneh...! Kenapa keadaanku begitu menyedihkan dan putus asa? Kenapa aku mengemis dan memohon? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawannya? KENAPA!

"Sudahlah... tidak perlu menangisi tanganmu..." Kudengar suara laki-laki biadab itu. Bau arak membuktikan bahwa dia sedang mabuk saat ini. "Dengan atau tanpa tangan, kau tetap saja tidak berguna!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, ia meletakkan batu tajam itu di atas tanganku. Bagian ujung yang tajam ditekankannya di atas telapak tanganku.

Kemudian palu itu turun...

"JANGAAAAAAAAAN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"_Lu Xun...!"_

"_Lu Xun...! Celaka! Kita akan mati...!"_

Ahhh... suara apa itu...?

Sebelum membuka mata, aku merasakan sesuatu yang kasar di pipi, tangan, dan kakiku. Baru aku sadar, Aku terbangun di atas tanah berpasir. Kubuka mataku. Rupanya aku jatuh tertidur. Sial... padahal tadi aku bersama Zhao Yun, bukan?

Tapi seingatku, tadi aku tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sebuah pohon. Tetapi kenapa sekarang aku tidur dengan posisi menelungkup di tanah seperti ini? Benar-benar aneh...

"_Diam kau...!"_

Hah? Apa itu?

"_Kau tidak perlu mengendalikan tubuh__mu lagi! Biar kami yang mendengalikannya!"_

Bukankah itu suara Zhao Yun? Tetapi... ada sesuatu yang berbeda! Aku langsung terjaga dan membuka kedua mataku, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Di depanku, kulihat Zhao Yun sedang berlutut di tanah, dengan tangannya meremas kepalanya seolah sedang menahan kesakitan luar biasa!

Ya Tian! Jangan-jangan... kejadian ini terulang lagi! Tubuh Zhao Yun dimanipulas oleh Yaoguai!

"Zhao Yun!" Kuhampiri dia, kemudian berlutut di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam bahunya erat-erat. "Zhao Yun! Sadarlah! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Namun sebelum aku sempat melakukan apapun, dengan tangannya ia menghempaskanku ke tanah dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa...!

"Ahhhh...!" Aku berusaha untuk bangkit. Tapi... serangan itu begitu kuatnya sampai seolah tulang-tulangku patah semua...! "Z-zhao Yun...!"

Zhao Yun berdiri perlahan. Kudengar suaranya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Dan aku tahu pasti itu bukan Zhao Yun, terutama saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata yang berwarna merah dan penuh nafsu membunuh... Aku tahu itu pasti bukan Zhao Yun! Entah bagaimana caranya, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu memanipulas Zhao Yun... lagi!

"_Kau..."_ Suaranya terdengar lagi. _"... makhluk rendahan yang tak pantas ada! Kami akan membunuhmu...!"_

Aku berdiri. Sial... pedangku terlempar jauh sekali di belakangnya, tentu tidak bisa kuambil. Apa harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong? Zhao Yun sendiri juga tidak menggunakan senjata apapun. Atau mungkin... lebih baik langsung menggunakan kekuatan cahayaku saja untuk mengusir Yaoguai-yaoguai ini? Yah, kurasa itu jalan terbaik...

Tapi...!

Pasti ada sesuatu! Pasti ada sesuatu dalam diri Zhao Yun sendiri yang membuat Yaoguai-yaoguai ini bisa menghilangkan kendalinya atas tubuhnya sendiri! Dan aku ingin mencari tahu tentang itu! Lebih tepatnya, aku akan membereskan masalah itu supaya untuk selamanya Zhao Yun tidak akan pernah lagi dianggangu oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku dengan suara membentak kepada makhluk-makhluk itu. Aku menggeram marah. Dua kali mereka menyerang Zhao Yun ketika aku sedang lelah dan tidak terjaga! Pengecut! Mereka memanfaatkan kemanusiaanku untuk mencelakakan Zhao Yun! Dan pada saat yang sama menggunakan Zhao Yun untuk membunuhku! "JAWAB!"

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu hanya tertawa bersahut-sahutan. Sudah kuduga. _"Ini bukan salah kami! Ini adalah salahnya sendiri! Mengesok ingin melindungimu, sampai-sampai tidak menggunakan kekuatan cahayanya!"_

Apa...?

Zhao Yun...

"_Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia memerlukanmu untuk mengalahkan kami! Hahaha!_

"_Hei, Phoenix! Bukan hanya kau yang lemah! Tetapi temanmu itu juga!"_

Kenapa...? Kenapa Zhao Yun tidak segera membangunkanku? Apa mungkin karena dia tidak mau aku terganggu? Tapi...! Tapi tidak begitu seharusnya! Mungkin memang benar saat itu aku tertidur, dan baginya mungkin aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang dikelilingi bahaya berupa Yaoguai-yaoguai ini! Tetapi aku kan Phoenix?

Kenapa tidak segera membangunkanku?

Aku ini bukan vas yang sangat berharga dan harus selalu dilindungi. Tidak boleh pecah dan terjatuh sedikitpun. Aku tidak butuh seorang pelindung untuk menjamin keselamatanku dari Yaoguai-yaoguai ini! Yang aku butuhkan hanya seorang teman! Iya! Seorang teman yang akan berjuang bersama-sama denganku!

"Kembalikan Zhao Yun!" Seruku frustrasi. "Pergi sekarang juga!"

"_Baiklah! Baiklah! Kalau kau berkata begitu, kami akan segera pergi! Tak perlu pakai kekerasan, Phoenix..."_ Yaoguai-yaoguai itu menjawab. Bagus. _"Tapi... mungkin kami bisa mendatanginya lagi suatu saat..."_

Ughhh... ucapan mereka itu benar...!

Dugaanku bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Zhao Yun makin menguat. Aku yakin ada sesuatu pada diri Zhao Yun yang bisa membuat Yaoguai-yaoguai ini memanipulasi tubuhnya! Samar-samar, aku sudah bisa menebak. Zhao Yun punya masa lalu yang luar biasa kelam. Dan mungkinkah masa lalu itu yang membuatnya seperti ini...?

Kalau begitu, ini benar-benar gawat...

Pertarungan itu sebenarnya bukan ada di tempat ini, di hutan ini. Tetapi ada di hatinya!

Dan Zhao Yun... Zhao Yun sedang berjuang sendiri...!

Bagaimana caraku membantunya? Bagaimana caraku masuk ke hatinya?

Pandangan mataku berhenti di tangan Zhao Yun. Kedua tangannya masih berbalutkan sarung tangan besi yang keras itu, yang dulu digunakannya untuk menyembunyikan lukanya. Sekarang, meski lukanya sudah kusembuhkan, sarungan tangan itu tetap saja dipakai olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendapat sebuah cara.

Tanpa memperdulikan keselamatanku sendiri, aku langsung berlari menerjang ke arahnya! Yaoguai-yaoguai itu begitu kaget bukan main sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat aku menerjangnya, kemudian mati-matian berusaha menarik sarung tangan itu.

"_Hei, Phoenix! Kau sudah gila?"_

"Aku... aku harus menolong Zhao Yun!"

Sesudah pergulatan yang alot, yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa detik saja, aku berhasil merebut sepasang sarung tangan itu. Dengan cepat aku bersalto ke belakang, kemudian mengatur nafasku. Sial... sial...! Padahal hanya seperti itu saja, rasanya kekuatanku sudah menguap semua dari tubuhku!

Ketika aku lengan itulah, sebuah tangan langsung dilingkarkan di leherku dari belakang! Seketika mengunci gerakanku!

"AHHHH!" Percuma saja aku meronta! Tangan itu begitu kuat sampai terasa mencekik leherku! "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"_Heh, kau __sesumbar karena bisa merebut sarung tangan itu, Phoenix?"_ Tanya Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. _"Kau cuma bangga karena bisa melucuti sarung tangan itu! Baiklah! Lihat apa yang bisa kamu lakukan padamu!"_

Tentu saja aku berontak! Sementara tangan yang satu mengunci gerakanku, tangan yang lainnya mulai melepaskankan pakaian atasku! Tapi kurasa, aku tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Lagipula, untuk apa menyia-nyiakan tenagaku sekarang? Ini kan bukan pertarungan sebenarnya? Sekarang ini aku hanya mencari cara untuk masuk ke medan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya!

Sesudah itu, aku dihempaskan ke tanah. Wajahku bergesekan dengan tanah berbatu yang keras itu.

"_Hei, pakaianmu ada di sini, Phoenix..."_ Ujar mereka dengan nada mengejek. _"Lihat, kami dengan mudah bisa merebut pakaianmu! Jauh lebih mudah daripada kau merebut sarung tangan temanmu ini!"_

Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain mengatur nafas.

Tahu-tahu, tubuh Zhao Yun sudah duduk di atas pinggangku, sementara tangannya mencengkram bahuku, menahanku agar terus tertelungkup dalam posisi itu!

"_Tanda yang cocok sekali untukmu..."_

Kututup mataku perlahan.

_Zhao Yun... Zhao Yun..._

Saat mataku terpejam, barulah aku bisa melihat Zhao Yun!

Tapi yang kulihat hanya samar-samar, dan kecil sekali. Seolah aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sebuah lubang kunci. Zhao Yun yang kulihat bukan Zhao Yun yang selama ini aku tahu. Yang kulihat adalah seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun yang lemah, dengan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, tertelungkup di tanah tanpa bisa melindungi diri dari cambukan-cambukan yang diberikan ayahnya kepadanya.

Zhao Yun berteriak kesakitan saat cambuk itu menyambar punggungnya.

Tapi... kenapa aku di sini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membantunya?

Perlahan, airmataku meleleh.

"Zhao Yun..."

"_Sudah! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan temanmu itu!"_

Bersamaan dengan suara Yaoguai itu, sebuah pisau yang kurasa adalah pisau Zhao Yun yang dipakainya saat darurat, dihujamkan ke atas punggungku, kemudian digoreskan mengikuti bentuk ukiran tanda di atasnya.

"Ahhh...! Z-zhao Yun...! Zhao... Yun...! Jangan..."

Yang membuatku menjerit kesakitan bukan hanya pisau ini, tetapi juga ketika melihat lecutan-lecutan cambuk yang mengenai punggung Zhao Yun. Airmataku mengalir tanpa henti. Aku... aku harus menolong Zhao Yun... Aku harus menolongnya...!

"Zhao Yun... Zhao Yun..."

Samar-samar, kudengar tawa Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. _"Hei, lihat! Phoenix ini minta tolong pada temannya! Sampai-sampai berseru-seru begitu!"_

"_Wah, berarti memang Phoenix ini butuh pelindung, ya?"_

"_Lemah sekali! Benar-benar cuma makhluk rendahan saja!"_

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ada Zhao Yun yang lain, yang sedang mengukir punggungku dengan pisaunya. Zhao Yun yang jauh berbeda dari yang kulihat tadi. Tapi... Zhao Yun ini... Zhao Yun yang ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah seseorang yang tubuhnya dimanupulasi oleh Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...

Sorot matanya, yang dikendalikan Yaoguai itu, kelihatan haus darah saat menoreh-noreh punggungku. Dan aku... aku tidak melakukan perlawan apapun lagi. Airmataku berjatuhan di atas tanah. Darah dari punggungku membasahi tangan dan pisaunya, sebagian lainnya terserap di dalam tanah.

Akhirnya, torehan terakhir selesai.

Pisau itu dilempar di sebelah wajahku. Aku bisa melihat mata pisau besi itu berwarna merah oleh darahku. Kurasakan tubuh Zhao Yun yang sudah tidak duduk di atasku lagi.

"Zhao Yun..." Aku hanya menggerakkan kepalaku untuk menoleh ke arahnya dengan susah payah. Tubuhku serasa lumpuh. Punggungku yang berdarah masih tetap terlihat olehnya dengan jelas. Airmataku juga pasti sudah sangat kentara. "Kenapa...? Kenapa dengan tanganmu sendiri... kau mengukir tanda di punggungku...?"

Memang aku tidak bergerak. Tubuhku masih tergeletak di tanah, menelungkup memperlihatkan punggungku yang bergetar. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, aku mendengar sesuatu...

Suara Zhao Yun.

Maksudku, bukan suara Zhao Yun yang dikendalikan oleh Yaoguai. Kali ini suara Zhao Yun. Suara Zhao Yun sungguhan!

"L-Lu Xun...!" Betapa inginnya aku langsung membalas panggilannya itu. "Lu Xun...!"

Namun dengan cepatnya suara itu berganti lagi.

"_Sudah! Kau jangan muncul lagi! Menganggu saja!"_ Yaoguai-yaoguai itu berusaha meredam suara Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun..." Mataku tertutup perlahan. Tetapi aku membuka mulut, mengap-mengap seperti berusaha berbicara sambil menarik nafas sekaligus. "Zhao Yun... bolehkah aku masuk?"

Sumpah aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berbicara begini. Apa aku sedang meracau saja sangking sakitnya tubuhku? Atau sangking sedihnya aku melihat Zhao Yun seperti itu? Sungguh... aku tidak tahu... "Zhao Yun... aku sudah mengetuk dan menunggu sejak tadi... apa aku boleh masuk...?"

"Ughhh...! Lu Xun...!" Suara... itu suara Zhao Yun...! Aku tahu pasti dengan suaranya itu, dia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa! Aku... aku harus menolongnya!

"_DIAAAAAM!"_

Satu erangan Yaoguai itu yang berusaha mendiamkan Zhao Yun, diikuti dengan tangan yang menyambar dan menjambak rambutku, seketika membuat jiwaku tercerai-berai sampai ke langit. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu kini memaksaku menatapnya lurus-lurus. Tangannya yang satu masih menjambak rambutku, sementara tangannya yang lain di balik punggungku. Merasakan tangannya basah oleh darahku, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tersenyum puas.

Mereka tertawa. _"Heh! Phoenix! Jadi, karena yang kami melakukannya dengan tubuh temanmu, kau tidak melawan? Begitu?"_ Tanya mereka dengan nada mengejek. _"Baik hati sekali! Hahaha...!"_

Aku hanya tertawa lemah membalas ejekan itu. "Bodoh kalian semua..." Gumamku. "Aku membiarkan kalian melakukan itu... agar aku boleh masuk..."

Seketika tawa mereka terhenti. _"APAAAA?"_

"Zhao Yun selalu ingin menjadi kuat. Tidak pernah mengakui kelemahannya. Sekarang ini, dia sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sangat amat lemah, dan pasti tidak ingin seorangpun mengetahuinya... gara-gara kalian." Ujarku menjawab dengan suara lemah, tetapi penuh keyakinan. "Hanya jika aku datang dengan keadaan yang sama atau lebih lemah, baru mungkin dia tidak akan merasa malu kalau aku melihatnya..."

"... Lu Xun...!"

Tangan Zhao Yun terlepas dari tubuhku, seketika meremas kepalanya sendiri. Pasti... pasti Zhao Yun sedang bergulat mati-matian dengan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...!

"AHHHHH...!"

Suara erangan kesakitan, semuanya bercampur jadi satu memenuhi langit malam! Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku, aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya, kemudian memeluknya seerat yang aku bisa. Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya melepaskanku!

"Zhao Yun...!" Seruanku bercampur dengan tangisanku sendiri, juga dengan jeritan kesakitan entah dari Zhao Yun atau dari Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. "Kalau kau pernah disakiti, ingatlah aku pernah disakiti jauh lebih parah! Kalau kau pernah direndahkan, aku pernah direndahkan bahkan sampai seperti budak!" Suaraku pecah. Tangisku juga. "Zhao Yun... kumohon...! Izinkan aku masuk...!"

Dan sesudah itu, sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

Zhao Yun melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya, kemudian balas memelukku erat-erat!

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap...

Mataku terpejam, dan aku tiba-tiba saja seperti jatuh ke dalam tidur, seperti masuk dalam dunia mimpi.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara anak kecil. Kurasa... itu adalah suara Zhao Yun. Suara Zhao Yun yang benar-benar tidak menutup-nutupi kelemahannya, yang jujur dan tidak berusaha membohongi perasaannya pada dirinya sendiri maupun pada orang lain...

"_Tapi... Maaf, di dalam sangat kotor dan gelap. Bau lagi. Kau pasti tidak nyaman di dalam. Dan lagi, hanya ada aku sendirian."_

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajahku.

"_Karena itulah aku datang kemari! Karena aku ingin jadi temanmu!"_

Zhao Yun...

Dia mengizinkan aku masuk, kan?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

"JANGAAAAAAAAAN!"

Palu itu meluncur dengan cepat. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata tanpa berani memandang apa yang terjadi sesudah ini.

Namun, serangan itu tidak pernah dapat mencapai tanganku.

Mataku perlahan terbuka.

Betapa terkejutnya aku! Kulihat sesosok anak kecil memeluk erat-erat tangan yang memengang palu, yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan tanganku. Seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang begitu sederhana, hanya mengenakan baju kain katun biasa, berwajah lembut tetapi sedih. Airmatanya berjatuhan membasahi ujung-ujung rambutnya yang berwarna coklat.

Tapi... melihat mata emasnya, aku tahu siapa dia sesungguhnya.

"Jangan sakiti Zhao Yun!"

Entah kekuatan dari mana, anak laki-laki itu mendorong bajingan yang kupanggil 'ayah'. Dan tepat saat itulah, sesaat sebelum ia jatuh menghantam tanah, tubuhnya hilang begitu saja seperti asap! Seolah sejak awal memang manusia biadab itu tidak ada di tempat ini!

Aku menoleh ke arah anak itu, namun ia telah jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kayu ini. Benar-benar dia terlihat kelelahan sekali...

Tidak bisa tidak, aku hanya tertegun menatapnya. Pada akhirnya, matanya bertemu denganku. Bersamaan dengan itulah seulas senyum, senyum lembut yang biasa, senyum yang polos itu, muncul di wajahnya. Sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa aku sering merasakan Lu Xun seperti anak kecil. Sebab sebenarnya, pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika ia berwujud anak berumur lima tahun yang kulihat di mimpiku...

Dan sekarang ini, dia masih juga anak kecil.

"Zhao Yun..." Panggilnya. Masih juga aku tidak dapat merespon. "... maaf, ya? Aku terlambat..."

Bodoh sekali Lu Xun ini...

Selalu begitu, kan? Dia itu sukanya memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dan tersenyum di saat-saat yang tidak tepat begini. Padahal, di sela-sela tawanya, dia sedang terisak-isak. Dia sedang menangis. Sebagai anak-anak begitu, perasaannya yang sebenarnya akan makin mudah kelihatan, kan? Bukan hanya tertawanya menjadi sangat garing, tetapi juga membuat orang yang melihatnya...

Aku cepat-cepat mengangkat tanganku untuk mengusap mataku.

Celaka...! Memang benar rupanya, seorang anak kecil pasti lebih rentan dan lebih tidak bisa menahan perasaannya! Padahal, selama ini aku tidak pernah menangis, apalagi di depan Lu Xun!

Tapi... sudahlah... Kurasa kalau memang anak kecil, menangis itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, kan?

Tiba-tiba saja, sementara aku masih berdiri, ujung bajuku ditarik. Rupanya Lu Xun yang masih terduduk di depanku. "Zhao Yun...!" Airmatanya berderai, membasahi wajah anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu. "Zhao Yun... aku tahu aku memang lemah! Aku sama sepertimu, seorang manusia...! Aku bisa menangis, aku bisa terluka, aku bisa lelah dan ngantuk, aku bisa lapar dan haus, aku bisa terpeleset dan dan dikerjai... tapi...!" Dia berhenti sejenak untuk terisak-isak. "... tapi... aku kan juga Phoenix...! Aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Kau tidak percaya aku bisa membantumu?"

Lu Xun masih menangis. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Airmatanya membasahi wajahku.

Aku... tidak percaya pada Lu Xun...?

Bodoh... bodohnya aku...!

Lu Xun itu Phoenix, tapi sangat amat percaya pada aku yang cuma manusia biasa, kan? Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku ada di sini sekarang, punya kekuatan cahaya, dan sudah menjalani pertarungan luar biasa di Chang Sha itu.

Tapi aku...

Iya... aku terlalu percaya kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai itu tanpa Lu Xun... Bodohnya aku... merasa lebih kuat dari Lu Xun...

Tangisku mulai pecah.

Sudahlah...! Persetan kalau selama ini aku selalu berhasil memendam perasaanku...! Persetan kalau aku tidak pernah menangis dan berusaha kuat di depan Lu Xun dan orang-orang yang lain...! Sekarang ini, entah kenapa aku kembali lagi menjadi anak kecil. Aku bebas menangis kalau aku mau! Lagipula, yang ada di sini hanya aku dan Lu Xun saja, kan?

Jadi, aku juga jatuh di atas kedua lututku, kemudian memeluk Lu Xun. Enak sekali... Tubuhnya hangat dan lembut... "Maaf...! Maaf, Lu Xun...! Aku memang salah..." Benar-benar... aku menangis sejadi-jadinya! "Aku memang lemah dan bodoh...! Aku selalu suka mengesok...! Padahal... padahal aku justru merepotkan sekali...!"

Bahkan kata-kataku pun mengelantur seperti anak kecil.

Tapi aku tahu, kata-kataku ini tulus dan memang sebenarnya. Anak kecil tidak akan berbohong, kan? Apalagi kalau sampai menangis seperti ini...

"Lain kali... lain kali..." Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya. Mata Lu Xun merah dan sembab... "Lain kali... kalau Zhao Yun mengalami kesusahan, bangunkan saja aku... ya? Aku pasti akan bangun dan menolong Zhao Yun, kok! Sama sekali tidak merepotkan..."

Omongan Lu Xun juga, sama sepertiku, jadi mengelantur sekali.

Tapi aku tahu kalau kata-katanya itu, sama seperti kata-kataku, tidak dibuat-buat! Lu Xun tidak bohong, kok! Justru... justru menurutku Lu Xun sekali kalau bicara dengan kalimat yang sederhana dan sangat mudah dimengerti itu... Ya, kan? Ya, kan?

Aduh... rasanya otakku juga kembali jadi otak anak kecil...

Pokoknya, aku menghabiskan beberapa waktu lamanya untuk menangis dengan Lu Xun. Terserahlah kalau nanti ada yang mengataiku cengeng! Huh!

Lu Xun akhirnya menangadahkan kepalanya, kemudian menunjukkan senyumnya. "Terima kasih, ya, Zhao Yun..."

Aku memiringkan kepala karena bingung. "Terima kasih kenapa?"

"Pertama, karena aku sudah boleh menangis bersama Zhao Yun!" Jawabnya sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya. "Kedua, aku senang... Zhao Yun akhirnya..."

Ahhh... Lu Xun ini... pasti akan bilang hal-hal yang membuat aku malu...! "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Lu Xun pasti akan bilang 'Zhao Yun akhirnya menangis'! Ya, kan? Ya, kan?" Tuduhku panik bukan buatan. "Kalau tahu begini jadinya, aku tidak akan menangis di depan Lu Xun...!"

"Ah, jangan...! Kalau begitu, berarti Zhao Yun benar-benar tidak adil...! Aku kan sudah sering menangis di depan Zhao Yun...! Pasti Zhao Yun sendiri akan bilang aku ini cengeng, kan?" Ujar Lu Xun merengek-rengek. "Sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku senang karena Zhao Yun menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepadaku?"

"Hah?"

"Iya!" Lu Xun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ingat tidak waktu Zhao Yun cerita padaku, kemudian aku menyembuhkan tangan Zhao Yun? Waktu itu, Zhao Yun kan tidak menangis meski sebenarnya pasti sedih sekali..." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Sekarang, kalau Zhao Yun sudah menangis, rasanya pasti lega sekali, kan?"

Jadi lega? Benarkah? Hmmm... "Nggg... iya juga, sih..." Gumamku. "Eh, tapi, Lu Xun! Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku menangis! Ya? Ya?"

Lu Xun masih saja tertawa kecil! Menyebalkan! "Tentu saja! Zhao Yun kan sekarang anak kecil! Aku juga anak kecil! Anak kecil kan memang tidak salah kalau menangis?"

Yah... tapi kalau Lu Xun bilang begitu... rasanya terhibur juga...

Tapi... rasanya kalau menangis lama-lama juga tidak enak... Jadi, aku dan Lu Xun segera menghentikan acara tangis-menangis kami, kemudian berdiri. "Hmmm..." Lu Xun mengamat-amati tempat ini. "Ini dimana, ya? Dan... apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah cermin besar.

Cermin itu...

Lu Xun mendekat, kemudian menyentuh permukaan benda halus tersebut...

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Terlambat! Tiba-tiba saja, dua buah tangan keluar dari cermin itu, kemudian mencekik Lu Xun! Tanpa menunggu disuruh, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya! Celaka...!

Kemudian, sebuah sosok tersebut keluar dari cermin.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku...!" Lu Xun meronta-ronta. Tetapi, ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat sosok yang mencekiknya, ia begitu kaget hingga tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Nafasnya tertahan.

Itu...!

Itu bukan aku...! Tidak mungkin! Sosok yang keluar dari cermin itu... betapa miripnya denganku! Tetapi sumpah itu bukan aku! Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal sejahat itu pada Lu Xun! Aku tidak mungkin mencekiknya!

"Jangan sentuh Lu Xun!" Aku langsung menerjang makhluk itu, yang wujudnya sangat mirip sekali denganku. Tetapi ia luar biasa kuat! Dengan mudahnya langsung menepisku sampai jatuh ke tanah!

"Zhao Yun!" Lu Xun berseru dalam kepanikannya. Bodoh! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan aku! Keadaannya jauh lebih berbahaya! "L-lepaskan aku...! Kau... kau pasti yang selama ini membuat Zhao Yun menderita...!" Seru Lu Xun sekuat-kuatnya sambil tangannya menggenggam erat-erat tangan yang mencekiknya. "Kenapa kau membuatnya seperti ini? Jangan ganggu Zhao Yun lagi!"

Makhluk itu, yang wujudnya persis sepertiku, menggeram kuat. "Tidak mau!" Balasnya dengan sengit. Cekikannya pasti menguat, sebab Lu Xun sampai terbatuk-batuk sekarang! "Aku ingin sekali membuatnya menderita, karena aku benci sekali padamu!" Makhluk itu menggeram dengan nafas memburu, begitu bernafsu untuk menghabisi Lu Xun...! "Kalau dia menderita, kau akan sangat sedih, kan? Kau sahabatnya, kan? Ya kan, Phoenix?"

Keterlaluan...! Keterlaluan sekali makhluk ini sudah berkata begitu...! Benar juga... selama ini aku baru sadar ada makhluk seperti ini yang masih bernaung di hatiku! Pantas saja Yaoguai-yaoguai itu bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih tubuhku! Padahal, di dalam mimpiku, bukankah dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai temanku?

Aku langsung berdiri. "Jadi... selama ini kau berbohong padaku!"Seruku sekali lagi sambil menerjangnya. Kedua tanganku berusaha melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Lu Xun. "Kau bilang kau temanku! Ternyata kau cuma berbohong saja!"

"Kau baru tahu tentang itu?" Balas makhluk tersebut dengan sengit. "Aku tidak bohong kok saat aku berkata aku ini temanmu! Kalau kau diam saja dan membiarkan aku membunuh Phoenix ini, kita selama-lamanya akan jadi teman!"

"Tidak mau!" Dengan satu kalimat penuh amarah itu, aku mendorongnya sekuat-kuatnya! Bagus! Seketika dia langsung jatuh! Secepat mungkin aku membantu Lu Xun yang masih terbatuk-batuk sambil mengatur nafasnya untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemah itu jatuh bersandar padaku, tetapi aku langsung mendukungnya. "Lu Xun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku prihatin.

Dia menggeleng. "Hanya... sakit sedikit..."

Tapi kelihatannya itu bukan sakit sedikit.

Mataku menoleh ke arah suara tawa yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan ini. Tawa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dari makhluk yang selama ini terus bersembunyi di hatiku! "Hahaha! Kau lebih ingin berteman dengan Phoenix yang lemah seperti itu? Cuma seonggok mahluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada?" Tanyanya kepadaku. "Menggelikan!"

"Lu Xun sama sekali tidak lemah...!"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, tanganku digenggam oleh tangan Lu Xun, seolah menyuruhku untuk berhenti bicara. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, ia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya.

Ahhh...

Heran... kenapa meski dalam wujud anak kecil seperti itu, aku bisa merasakan aura kemarahannya yang meluap-luap? Nafasnya menjadi cepat, dengan giginya menggertak. Detik pancaran cahaya itu keluar dari tubuhnya, mungkin seolah ruangan ini bisa terbakar sampai hangus seketika. Tubuhnya bukan hanya hangat, tetapi juga panas dan bercahaya seperti matahari...!

Lu Xun...!

Aku... aku akan segera melihat sosoknya yang penuh kemarahan lagi...!

Geraman Lu Xun terdengar jelas. "Beraninya kau...!" Matanya sekarang berkilat-kilat seperti kilat yang menyambar-nyambar. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat dan bergetar! Apakah hanya aku atau aku melihat tangannya berdarah? Lu Xun... sangking kuatnya mengepalkan tangan... sangking kuatnya kemarahannya... dia tidak sadar dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya terlalu keras hingga berdarah?

Tapi Lu Xun seolah tidak merasakan sakit apapun lagi.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Lu Xun berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menuju ke arah makhluk itu dengan kecepatan kilat! Tahu-tahu dia menjatuhkan makhluk itu! "Kau sudah menipu Zhao Yun! Membuatnya menderita sampai detik ini! Bahkan seandainya kau kuhancurkan sampai tak berbentukpun, aku tetap tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Benar-benar...

Ketika berhadapan dengan kegelapan dalam amarah yang berkobar itu, Lu Xun bisa terlihat begitu kuat, begitu perkasa, begitu mengerikan...

Dan yang membuatnya seperti itu...

... adalah aku?

Sepenting itukah aku bagi Lu Xun? Sampai-sampai kemarahannya bagaikan gunung meletus yang menumpahkan lahar panas? Bahkan saat melawan Meng Huo pun, aku tidak melihat Lu Xun semarah ini...! Kali ini... kali ini dia jauh lebih mengerikan meskipun dalam wujud seperti itu! Meskipun tanpa pedang dan tidak menggunakan kekuatan apapun selain tangan kosongnya...! Seolah... dia bisa meledak kapan saja dan menghancurkan apa yang ada...!

Namun, aku sama sekali tidak takut melihat kemarahan itu. Justru... justru aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sangking takjub dan senangnya...! Seorang Zhao Yun... sebegitu pentingnya untuk Lu Xun? Untuk seorang Phoenix? Untuk pembawa kedamaian yang sudah dinanti-natikan China itu?

Ini... seperti mimpi...!

"AHHHHHHH! PANAAAAASSSSSS!"

Aku melihat dengan jelas, Lu Xun tidak menggunakan kekuatan cahaya atau kekuatan api apapun. Tetapi makhluk yang berada di bawah amukannya itu mengerang kesakitan!

"Tunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya!"

Sesudah sebaris kalimat perintah itu, untuk terakhir kalinya makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan. Lalu lenyap begitu saja!

Aku masih terpaku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun...!

Lu Xun... benar-benar...

Eh...?

"Dia belum musnah, Zhao Yun..." Lu Xun berjalan mendekatiku. "Sekaranglah saatnya memusnahkannya!" Meski masih terkurung dalam tubuh anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu, bagiku yang mendekatiku adalah Lu Xun... dan bukan Lu Xun yang biasa! Lu Xun yang benar-benar Phoenix! Lu Xun yang... seperti yang aku lihat di gerbang perbatasan Wu-Shu itu... dengan sayap bercahaya tujuh warna matahari, mata emas yang bersinar terang...!

Bodoh... Yaoguai-yaoguai itu... semuanya bodoh... Orang seperti inikah yang mereka tantang? Yang mereka katakan 'manusia lemah'? Yang mereka katakan 'makhluk rendahan yang tak pantas ada'?

"Kau mau dia musnah, kan, Zhao Yun?" Tanya Lu Xun. Di satu sisi terdengar lembut, tetapi di sisi lain terdengar tegas dan bertenaga! "Ada satu cara untuk memusnahkannya..."

"Bagaimana caranya...?" Tanyaku masih dengan suara penuh keterkejutan. "... dan... dia ada dimana?"

"Dia ada di seluruh bagian tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah hatimu kan, Zhao Yun?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil tersenyum yakin. Dia... dia benar-benar tahu sekarang...! Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak perlu merasa malu lagi. Karena aku tahu satu hal...

Lu Xun tidak akan membiarkan tempat ini, hatiku ini, terus-menerus seperti ini.

"Ada satu caranya..." Lanjut Lu Xun. "Makhluk itu adalah kebencian dan dendam. Ingat tidak aku pernah berkata padamu? Kebencian dan dendam itu seperti asam? Yang akan merusak tidak hanya pada apapun yang kepadanya asam itu dicurahkan, tetapi juga pada wadahnya sendiri?" Aku mengangguk membalas pertanyaannya itu. "Kalau kau mau selamanya terbebas, Zhao Yun, ini kemauanmu sendiri. Apakah kau ingin memaafkan ayahmu atau tidak?"

Kalimat terakhir Lu Xun, kalimat pertanyaan itu, diucapkan dengan kelembutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kedua tangannya perlahan menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahku kelu.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memaafkan bajingan seperti itu? Orang yang kupanggil 'ayah', tetapi yang telah membunuh ibu dan kakakku sendiri? Orang yang selama ini aku bersumpah akan membalas seluruh dendamku padanya, dan membuatnya merasakan kehidupan seperti apa yang aku jalani dibawah 'asuhan'nya?

"Zhao Yun..." Genggaman tangan Lu Xun semakin erat.

Aku masih saja diam.

Lu Xun terlihat putus asa. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kenapa...? Kenapa dia begini peduli padaku? Ini adalah hatiku sendiri! Kalau memang aku terus menderita karena makhluk bernama kebencian itu, apa urusannya dengannya? Kenapa...?

Wajah Lu Xun masih bersinar seperti tadi. Tetapi kali ini bukan cahaya yang menyilaukan, melainkan cahaya yang lembut. "Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya demi ayahmu, atau demi dirimu sendiri, maka laukan itu untukku, Zhao Yun..." Gumamnya dengan setengah suara.

"Mungkin memang benar aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu..." Kesungguhan Lu Xun dalam suaranya itu... bisa menggetarkan hati siapa saja. Hatiku bukan pengecualian, karena tidak peduli seberapapun aku mengeraskannya, hatiku ini juga tetap hati manusia berdarah-daging, bukan dari batu dan besi... "Hanya seorang teman saja! Tetapi... makhluk itu benar saat berkata aku akan sedih bukan main kalau melihatmu menderita... jadi...!"

Lu Xun...

Kalimat itu tidak pernah dilanjutkan, karena aku juga diam. Selain itu, untuk apa dia melanjutkan kalau sepasang mata emas itu sudah mengatakan semuanya?

Mata emas... mata emas yang menatapku dengan tajam, tetapi dengan lekat dan dalam, juga dengan lembut. Mata Phoenix itu...

Bodoh...! Dia benar-benar tahu keadaanku seperti ini...! Dia tahu aku punya masa lalu yang buruk, dengan hati yang buruk pula! Tapi kenapa... kenapa daripada mencari orang yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi temannya, kenapa kedua pasang mata itu malah berusaha mencari aku kemanapun? Dan kenapa sekarang masih menatapku meski sudah tahu seburuk apa aku sebenarnya...?

Dan... barulah detik ini aku menyadari kebodohanku...

Kalau aku terus mendendam seperti ini... kurasa aku tidak begitu bersalah pada ayahku, toh dia yang melakukan kejahatan ini padaku duluan, kan? Tidak juga pada diriku sendiri. Justru... justru aku bersalah pada Lu Xun...! Hanya kepada dia saja aku bersalah! Lu Xun tidak pernah sekalipun membuatku kecewa, dan bahkan dia membuka seluruh rahasianya untukku, bahkan meski dia tahu aku tidak akan mengerti! Tapi aku... entah berapa kali aku sudah membohonginya, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan bahkan kegelapanku sendiri telah membuatnya sedih...

... bahkan... nyaris membunuhnya...

"Lu Xun..."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, tetapi aku langsung mendekapnya erat-erat dahulu!

"Maaf...! Maafkan aku...! Aku benar-benar egois...!" Dia pasti kaget! Dia pasti terkejut dan bingung dan heran! Tetapi sudahlah, toh aku tahu Lu Xun tidak akan menganggapku gila! Kenapa? Mudah saja! Karena dia duluan bukan yang memintaku melakukan hal gila? Bahkan, dia selalu saja melakukan hal gila yang membuatku terkejut, yang sebenarnya menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia itu peduli padaku...!

Kalau kusebutkan berapa hal gila yang dilakukannya, seluruh kertas gambar Huiyue bahkan tidak mampu menuliskannya! Lu Xun muncul di depanku di Gunung Ding Jun itu, sebagai Phoenix dan sebagai manusia, dalam keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa! Itu hal gila pertama. Kedua, esoknya dia sudah di hadapanku dengan keadaan jauh berbeda! Itu kedua. Ketiga, dia mengatakan aku sebagai sahabatnya, bahkan mengajakku bersama pergi dengannya...!

Cuma Lu Xun yang bisa segila ini...

"Zhao Yun..."

"Aku... aku mau melakukannya...!" Seruku dengan tulus, sepenuh kesungguhan yang aku bisa. Bukan cuma aku yang, lagi-lagi, menangis. Dia juga. "Aku akan memaafkan ayahku...! Aku akan memaafkannya..."

Kedua tanganku menggenggam kain bajunya yang mulai basah. Bajuku sendiri juga mulai basah.

Ahhh...

Aneh sekali... rasanya... untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang melegakan. Samar-samar kurasakan cahaya yang lembut menembus pelupuk mataku. Cahaya selembut ini tidak mungkin bukan dari Lu Xun. Rasanya aneh... hangat sekali... benar-benar tidak ada yang menyesakkan lagi.

Kubuka mataku, untuk menemukan tempat ini berubah sepenuhnya. Entah bagaimana, ruangan itu sekarang begitu cerah dan terang. Cermin itu tiba-tiba saja pecah, hancur berkeping-keping dan setiap kepingannya membaur di udara, hilang tanpa bekas sedikitpun. Memang benar tempat ini masih dari kayu yang sederhana, ruangan yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada keistimewaannya. Namun tempat ini benar-benar bersih sekarang, bermandikan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela dan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sampah-sampah itu sudah tidak ada. Cambuk kulit itu sudah tidak ada. Batu dan palu sudah tidak ada.

Ruangan ini begitu sederhana, tidak ada segala perhiasan atau harta karun berharga. Tidak ada ornamen atau dinding yang terlabur emas dan perak.

Tapi...

Kutatap Lu Xun yang perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan matanya dengan senyuman lebar.

... Lu Xun senang tempat seperti ini, kan?

Tempat yang sederhana, apa adanya, tidak ditutup-tutupi apapun. Yah, sama seperti dia suka _baozi_ isi yangmei yang sama sekali tidak mewah, _Chuncaitang_-sup Chuncai yang rasanya sangat sederhana, _Kudingcha_-teh Kuding yang baunya biasa-biasa saja, bangunan yang tidak aneh-aneh dan ditempeli ornamen sana-sini, bahkan dia suka sekali berpenampilan sederhana begitu, pasti dia juga suka tempat yang sederhana ini. Ya kan?

Dan ternyata, memang tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Bagusnya tempat ini..." Gumam Lu Xun sambil mengagumi ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. "Kalau saja aku bisa menceritakan pada Huiyue, tempat seperti inilah yang aku suka! Bangunan yang jujur, murni, dan apa adanya..."

Aku juga tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah...?" Tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepala.

Dia mengangguk. "Jadi, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini?"

Sesaat aku terdiam. Di dalam mimpiku, dia bertanya _'jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?'_. Tapi sekarang, pertanyaan itu berubah.

Jujur saja, bukankah dia yang mengubah tempat ini menjadi seperti sekarang?

Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?

"Boleh! Tentu saja boleh!"

Dan Lu Xun, seperti biasa, akan sangat-sangat berterima kasih atas pemberian apapun, tidak peduli sekecil apapun itu. Dia tersenyum, dan menjawab dengan suaranya yang ringan dan cerah.

"Terima kasih!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, mimpi ini berakhir...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Aku membuka mata.

Tentu saja masih malam seperti tadi. Sudah kubilang, kan? Waktu yang lama berlalu, tetapi sebenarnya hanya sebuah mimpi yang singkat saja. Tapi yang berbeda, kali ini Zhao Yun sudah sepenuhnya kembali sadar. Dan bukan hanya itu, Zhao Yun bahkan terbangun lebih dahulu dari aku. Entah bagaimana, aku bisa berada di atasnya sekarang...

"WHOAAAA!" Kaget, seketika aku menjauh darinya! Hei, kami kan bukan berada dalam wujud anak kecil lagi! "Maaf! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Zhao Yun! Maaf!"

Zhao Yun kelihatan bingung sendiri. Tetapi daripada terkaget-kaget karena hal itu, dia lebih kaget lagi melihat... satu, tangannya yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Dua, pisaunya yang tergeletak dengan darah menempel di sana. Tiga, tubuhku yang setengah telanjang. Dan empat, tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zhao Yun berteriak sangking kagetnya. "Ya Tian! Lu Xun! Apa yang kulakukan? Apa aku melukaimu saat aku tidak sadar?"

Barulah aku sadar. Punggungku masih sakit.

Aku cuma tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti juga tidak sadar melakukannya..."

Tapi yang namanya Zhao Yun pasti melakukan sesuatu tanpa basa-basi! Dengan cepatnya ia menarikku, kemudian membalikkan tubuhku agar punggungku menghadap ke arahnya! Aduh... celaka... Zhao Yun benar-benar tahu sekarang...

Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, aku langsung menyahut dulu. "Sudah, kau jangan merasa bersalah lagi!" Tukasku sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan kau juga sudah minta maaf. Tidak ada masalah lagi..."

Untuk beberapa saat, Zhao Yun tidak mengatakan apapun. "Jadi, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan bodoh... tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya sih... Lagipula, aku benar-benar capek dan ngantuk. Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi...

Jadi, aku lagi-lagi meracau, mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku.

"Aku ngantuk..."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu..."

Jadi, sama seperti tadi, aku langsung tidur seenaknya saja...

* * *

(1) Meskipun di cerita ini kayaknya Huiyue suka banget merancang bangunan lebay yang norak asli, saya nggak loh, ya~ Kalo saya sih stylenya yang simple and clean (EMANG LAGU?) tapi indah (mungkin...) saya sih suka stylenya arsitek macam Mies Van De Rohe atau Tadao Ando (silahkan google search kalo kurang kerjaan ato kalo anda mau jadi arsitek)~~~ hohoho~ *dihajar seFFn gara2 nggak penting banget...* Trus saya juga NGGAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN berpikir untuk membangun rumah dari emas ato perak~ jadi anda nggak perlu takut kalo suatu saat siapa tau anda merekrut saya jadi arsitek anda~ =P *dihajar lagi*

(2) Ini kata dosen saya pas saya denger kuliahnya tentang arsitektur modern. Katanya arsitektur modern itu indah ya gara2 bisa menjalankan fungsinya dengan benar, sederhana, murni, apa adanya, dan tidak berusaha menjadi sesuatu yang lain...

(3) Based on a true story. Jadi tuh ceritanya saya pernah menggambar dan jadinya distorsi proporsi... Usut punya usut, itu gara2 saya ngambar titik matanya tiga meter di atas ketinggian tanah. Dosen saya suruh saya ulang dari awal tapi saya ngotot. Sampe pada akhirnya, dosen saya bilang ya kira2 kayak Yan Lu getu, dan bodonya, saya jawab tiga meter tuh ceritanya si orang lagi naek pohon~ Weww... untung aja dosennya sabar jadi saya nggak langsung disemprot abis2an sama si dosen... ==a

(4) Jadi konsep saya gini: Kan waktu Jiang Wei nembak Yan Lu itu kan kesannya udah megah dan wah buanget? Nah, sekarang untuk Zhao Yun ama Zhou Ying saya mau kebalikannya, yaitu yang simple dan sederhana (makanya bagian awal chapter ini saya buka dengan Lu Xun ngasih tau Huiyue bangunan yang bagus itu bangunan yang simple dan sederhana...) Sangking sederhananya, ampe mereka udah tau sama tau tanpa ngomong~~~ WAKAKAKA! Neeway, ini saya terinspirasi dari cerita papa mama saya pas pacaran. Jadi pas dulu papa mama saya pacaran, nggak ada acara tembak-menembak karena udah tau sama tau~ XDDDD

(5) Orang2 ini adalah para warlord di zaman Dinasti Qin akhir ke Dinasti Han awal... Di masa Three Kingdoms, orang2 ini sangat terkenal dan dianggap pahlawan besar...

(6) Sebenernya ini puisi China yang saya temukan di salah satu website yang asli saya udah lupa apa... ==a Sayangnya, yang ada di website tersebut cuma terjemahan dalam bahasa inggris aja... nggak ada yang dalam bahasa aslinya baik pinyin maupun hanzi...

(7) Ini juga saya temukan di website yang sama jadi lagi-lagi nggak ada hanzi ato pinyinnya... ==a

Wokey~ Jadi itu dia chapter tentang battle tag-teamnya Zhao Yun ama Lu Xun. Kenapa saya bikin battlenya nggak sekeren yang biasanya ampe pake bermacam-macam jurus melawan Yaoguai raksasa yang heboh2an getu? Karena seluruh chapter ini sudah menceritakan tentang _Simplicity_, jadi di battlenya pun saya mau menekankan simplicity. Trus, kenapa kok battlenya di sini Zhao Yun ama Lu Xun bisa ke mimpinya Zhao Yun kayak yang di chapter berapa itu yang isinya tentang mimpinya Zhao Yun (kalo nggak salah chap 39)? Karena saya pengen bikin battle dimana Zhao Yun yang keras getu tiba-tiba bisa nangis bareng2 ama Lu Xun... Nah, saya pikir kalo Zhao Yun nangis kan OOC banget? Jadi, saya bikin aja dia jadi anak2 lagi dan nangis sebentar doank~ kalo jadi anak2 dan nangis, Zhao Yun nggak OOC, kan? XDDDD *digampar semua fans Zhao Yun*

Wokey~ sekian chap hari ini~~~ Updatenya minggu depan tepat hari Minggu~


	74. Not an Accident

HAMBA MEMANG BERSALAH! HAMBA PATUT MATIIIIIIIIII!

Sodara, saya mau _kowtow_ sejuta kali dulu sampe saya pingsan...

*Sesudah kowtow sejuta kali*

Maapin saya sodara... T-T saya tau saya keterlaluan banget telat update sampe satu minggu... T-T tapi mengertilah sodara bahwa saya super sibuk, apalagi di kampus saya dua minggu lalu ada Dies Natalis AKA ultah kampus saya yang ke 50... Walhasil, saya sibuk berat jadi pengisi acara dan nggak sempat update... T-T

Jadi, sebagai retribusi, ini saya sediakan chap yang SANGAT panjang (sekitar 20 ribu kata) untuk mengganti minggu lalu saya nggak update (jadi event di chap ini banyak banget~). Sekaligus juga saya mau memberi kabar buruk: MINGGU DEPAN (9 Oktober 2011) TIDAK ADA UPDATE! Update akan dilakukan pada tanggal 16 Oktober karena satu dua alasan mendesak. Nah, jadi kalo sodara mau, sodara jangan baca chap ini sekaligus... Minggu ini baca sepuluh ribu kata dulu, minggu depan baru sepuluh ribu kata berikutnya... Hohoho~

Dan ketiga, saya juga memutuskan untuk melakukan reply review nanti pas di chapter terakhir (2 chapter mulai dari sekarang). Ato kalo misalnya pas waktu itu pun saya nggak sempat, saya akan reply sesudah cerita ini tamat~

Wokey... saya tau apa yang ada di pikiran sodara~ sodara pasti keki abis sama saya dan udah siap-siap nuklir... WAAAAAA~ AMPUNI HAMBAAAAA~ Wokey, sodara boleh bunuh saya kalo cerita ini udah tamat, ya~~~ hohoho~

Neeway, untuk chap ini KHUSUS YANGMEI! Nah, disini sebenernya bakal battle lagi. Tapi, saya nggak mau battle lagi karena chap-chap sebelumnya sudah sarat dengan battle (yang asli autis tenan), apalagi dua chap sesudah ini juga battle jadi. Jadi, daripada battlenya jadi garink, battle di chap ini saya buat cenderung 'berbeda'. Mau tahu apa bedanya? _Check it out_!

Wokey~ Happy reading~

* * *

"_WHOAAAAAA...!"_

"_Lu Yi! Lu Yi! Ternyata Lu Yi di sini! Sedang apa di bawah pohon?"_

"_Aku hanya duduk-duduk saja, kok... Apa perlu Meimei sampai menjatuhkan diri di atasku begitu?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, kan? Soanya aku suka sekali dekat dengan Lu Yi, menyentuh, memeluk, dan mencium Lu Yi! Lu Yi enak untuk disentuh dan dipeluk, seperti panda!"_

"_A-apaaa...? Bagaimana aku bisa seperti panda, Meimei? Aku kan tidak gemuk atau berbulu atau berwana hitam-putih atau makan bambu?"_

"_Nggg... iya juga sih... Tapi, Lu Yi lembut dan hangaaaaat... sekali! Bahkan lebih lembut dan lebih hangat daripada panda!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Nyaaaa...

"_... __Lu Yi lembut dan hangaaaaat... sekali! Bahkan lebih lembut dan lebih hangat daripada panda!"_

Aiya... aiya... kenapa aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri begini, ya... Gawat, wajahku pasti benar-benar merah sekarang! Ya Tian... bukan salahku kalau dia benar-benar menyenangkan, benar-benar lembut dan baik hati dan manis dan tampan dan... dan...! Dan matanya indah, hidungnya indah, bibirnya indah, rambutnya indah, semuanya indah! Dan tingkahnya selalu menyenangkan, kata-katanya selalu lembut! Dan... dan semuanya pokoknya...!

"_AI REEEEEENNNNN!_"

Langsung kudekap dia erat-erat, kemudian menciumnya!

Nggg...

Kenapa kok rasanya aku mencium sesuatu yang keras sekali?

Aku membuka mata, dan tak tahunya menemukan kalau bibirku menempel pada sampul salah satu dari bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang kubawa. AIYAAAAAAA! Sial...! Sial! Kenapa aku malah mencium buku ini? Kukira Lu Xun yang sedang kupeluk sedari tadi! Ternyata memang cuma mimpi!

GROAAAAAAARRRRRRR! Kalau begini kan aku jadi terlihat bodoh sekali! Jangan sampai ada orang lain melihatku!

Hiks... kasihan sekali aku... Ini semua karena aku benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun! Aku sudah sangat-sangat ingin melihat wajahnya, memeluknya, bermain bersamanya, makan buah yangmei bersamanya, menggandeng tangannya, bermimpi bersamanya, pokoknya semuanya! Sumpah... aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku bisa mati kalau tidak bertemu dengannya!

"_Wo ai ni_!_ Wo ai ni_!_ Wo ai ni_!_ Wo ai ni_!"

Yah, aku memang ingin berkata begini secara langsung di depan Lu Xun! Kalau ngomong-ngomong dengan Lu Xun itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat enak! Dia memang bisa segala bahasa puitis yang indah-indah dan susah-susah! Tapi aku yang bodoh ini hanya bisa memakai kata-kata yang apa adanya saja! Karena itulah, orang-orang biasanya tidak suka bicara denganku yang blak-blakan dan tidak sopan ini. Satu-satunya yang suka bicara denganku, dan malah lebih suka kalau aku tidak sok sopan atau sok ningrat, cuma Lu Xun saja...

Karena, Lu Xun sayang padaku tanpa peduli aku ini putri lah, atau rakyat jelata lah, atau pengemis lah, atau _Gaibang_ lah...

"Kesepian lagi, ya?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat saat mendengar suara itu. Pasti suara _Tai Yin_. Di hutan kecil tepi sungai Chang Jiang yang sangat sepi seperti ini, apalagi masih pagi-pagi buta begini, tidak ada satu pun orang yang terlihat. Jadi, pasti diriku yang satu lagi itulah yang sedang berbicara denganku.

Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, tahu dimana aku sekarang? Aku sudah berada dekat sekali dengan Jian Ye! Aku berada di sebelah utara kota itu, sekarang hanya bersebrangan dengan sungai Chang Jiang yang sangat besar ini saja. Akhirnya... akhirnya sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di Jian Ye! Tidak lama lagi, aku pasti akan benar-benar bertemu dengan Lu Xun!

Sebenarnya sudah sejak kemarin tengah malam aku sampai di sini. Sekarang, aku sedang duduk-duduk untuk menunggu ada perahu nelayan atau pemburu atau siapapun yang lewat dan menumpang. Tapi, pagi-pagi seperti ini, siapa yang sudah naik perahu? Semoga aku bisa menyeberangi sungai ini secepatnya...

Aku menoleh ke arah _Tai Yin_ dengan wajah memelas bukan main. Kalau dia tidak trenyuh saat melihat wajahku, berarti dia benar-benar tidak punya perasaan... "_Tai Yin_..." Panggilku dengan suara melas. "Aku kangen..."

"Sudah kuduga..."

GROAAAAAAARRRRR! Kenapa jawaban _Tai Yin_ enteng sekali? "Jadi... sangking kangennya kau pada _Zuan Jin_, kau sampai membeli semua buku-buku ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk tumpukan-tumpukan buku di sebelahku

"Jangan lihat-lihat!" WAAAAA! Ternyata _Tai Yin_ benar-benar sudah melihat semua buku-buku ini! Aiya... betapa malunya aku! Aku jadu gugup setengah mati! Tapi... tidak mungkin _Tai Yin_ bisa tidak tahu, ya? _Dia_ kan diriku yang seorang lagi...

Sebenarnya, memang aku membeli banyak buku selama lewat di beberapa kota terakhir ini. Memang agak gila sekali ya melihatku membaca, tapi ya apa boleh buat? Buku-buku ini adalah novel berisi cerita-cerita percintaan yang sangat romantis dan menyentuh, meski ada juga yang sangat tragis. Sayang sekali, aku kan memang tidak terlalu bisa membaca kata-kata sulit? Walhasil, kalau di setiap buku terdapat sepuluh ribu huruf, yang bisa kubaca hanya sekitar lima ribu saja...

Demi menjaga harga diriku yang sebenarnya sudah hancur lebur, aku langsung menyahut dengan cepat. "Aku membeli buku-buku ini untuk memperbanyak kosa kataku, dan memperbaiki bahasaku yang kacau! Kelak aku pasti bisa berbicara dengan Lu Xun menggunakan bahasa-bahasa yang indah, sopan, dan puitis!"

_Tai Yin_ malah tertawa! "Yang namanya _Zuan Mi_ belajar? Mencengangkan!" Kata_nya_ sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbohong?"

Seketika bibirku cemberut. Iya juga, sih... aku memang sebenarnya berbohong...

"Ayo! Katakan alasannya kenapa kau membeli buku sebanyak ini!" Tuntut _Tai Yin_ sambil menunjukkan wajah ingin tahu.

Aku mendesah. "Baiklah... baiklah..." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Aku membeli buku ini untuk tiga alasan. Alasan pertama adalah untuk mengisi waktu. Alasan kedua..." Aku berhenti sejenak. Wajahku pasti merah sekali sekarang! Aku benar-benar akan mengatakan hal yang SANGAT memalukan! "... alasan kedua... karena aku... aku..." Aiya... aiya... aku benar-benar malu sampai rasanya ingin membawa lari mukaku kemudian melemparkannya ke sungai Chang Jiang ini!

"Karena kau...?"

Mulutku mengap-mengap sendiri. "Karena aku..." Akhirnya, dengan satu nafas, dengan sebuah kalimat yang sangat cepat, aku menjawabnya. "... karena aku sangat kangen pada Lu Xun! Kalau aku membaca cerita-cerita ini, lantas membayangkan tokoh perempuan di sana sebagai aku dan tokoh laki-laki di sana sebagai Lu Xun, aku pasti bisa sedikit merasakannya di sini! Pasti akan mengurangi rasa kangenku! Aku tahu aku memang bodoh dan gila dan konyol dan payah dan memalukan! Tapi, aku benar-benar kangen sekali pada Lu Xun sampai aku bisa gila rasanya!"

Sesudah racauan tak beraturan dariku itu, aku langsung cepat-cepat mengatur nafas, sementara _Tai Yin_ menatapku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan terbingung-bingung. Jangan sampai dia gagal mencerna kata-kataku...

"Oh..." APA? Jawaban _Tai Yin_ cuma sebuah 'oh'? Yang benar saja! "Berhasil atau tidak?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Tidak berhasil! Malah semakin kangen!" Balasku. "Bagaimana ini? Tidak memikirkan Lu Xun salah, tetapi memikirkannya juga salah! Kalau kangen begini terus, aku akan menceburkan diri ke Sungai Chang Jiang ini!"

"Wah! Jangan! Nanti kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya! Jangan bunuh diri, ya?" Cegah _Tai Yin_ dengan panik sambil menarik tanganku. "Lebih baik, sekarang kau ceritakan padaku alasan ketiga kenapa kau membeli buku-buku ini, ya?" Bujuk _Tai Yin_. Cara_nya_ membujukku seperti membujuk anak kecil saja! Huh! Menjengkelkan!

Tapi toh kuturuti juga. "Alasan ketiga..." Ujarku. "... Sebenarnya adalah karena aku ingin mencari apakah di China yang seluas ini ada kisah cinta seperti kisahku dan Lu Xun..."

_Tai Yin_ tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya memiringkan kepala saja dan menatapku dengan bingung. Ahhh... alasanku yang terakhir itu... pasti bodoh sekali, ya?

Kupeluk buku di tanganku erat-erat.

"Semua cerita yang kubaca, pasti kedua tokohnya adalah orang yang baik, tetapi banyak yang membenci mereka dan mereka terpaksa harus melalui kisah percintaan yang sangat berat dan tragis. Tidak jarang banyak yang akhirnya kedua orang itu mati..." Tuturku dengan suara lambat. Kepalaku menunduk ke bawah. Aiya... kenapa aku akan menangis lagi seperti ini? Aku ini... benar-benar... cengeng sekali, ya? "Mereka sepertinya benar-benar 'dijahati' oleh takdir..."

"Dan kau terharu, _Zuan Mi_?"

Aku tak lantas menjawab. Mataku menerawang ke arah timur, ke arah matahari yang terbit. Matahari... Hangat dan lembut sekali cahayanya...

Lu Xun...

"Tidak..." Jawabku pelan. "Aku justru merasa... sangat bersalah sekali..."

"Merasa bersalah?" _Tai Yin_ mengulangi kalimat itu dengan nada bertanya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat itu ada yang menyapu dataran, ada yang terpantul di atas sungai Chang Jiang yang indah, dan ada juga yang langsung masuk ke mataku. "Pasangan yang ada di seluruh cerita-cerita ini begitu saling mencintai dan tidak terpisahkan... Dua-duanya terus memperjuangkan cintanya mati-matian..." Gumamku. "Tapi aku..."

Tanpa aku sadari, tangisku sudah pecah. Kupeluk buku di tanganku erat-erat. Tuh, kan? Buku jadi basah gara-gara airmataku sendiri... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau mengingat Lu Xun, aku jadi... senang... tapi juga sedih dan merasa bersalah...

"_Tai Yin_..." Suaraku terdengar seperti desahan, yang seketika mendapatkan perasaan yang sama bagi diriku yang seorang lagi itu. "Sebenarnya... sebenarnya antara aku dan Lu Xun tidak pernah ada masalah... Hanya aku yang bodoh, nakal, dan jahat sampai membuat semuanya jadi begini..."

Benar... aku sama sekali tidak berbohong atau melebih-lebihkan...! Bagaimana aku masih bisa menapak dan berjalan di atas tanah ini? Bagaimana sampai sekarang aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari pagi dan angin yang lembut membelai-belai rambutku? Bagaimana aku masih bisa bernafas dan selamat sekarang?

Aku... aku tidak pantas! Harusnya aku sudah mati sekarang! Semua kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan, seharusnya sejak awal aku sudah mati dan entah kemana jiwaku akan pergi! Aku sudah menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan yang sehebat itu. Aku sudah membunuh ratusan orang termasuk Kaisar Xian, Putri Mingzhu, dan Permaisuri Gan yang adalah ibu dari Yan Lu! Aku sudah berkawan dengan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, malah menjadi salah satu dari mereka! Aku... aku...!

Aku bahkan... sudah... berusaha membunuh Lu Xun dengan tanganku sendiri...

Dan... aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa menjijikkannya aku! Aku sudah menipunya, menyiksanya, melukai baik tubuh dan hatinya...

... sampai pada akhirnya...

"KENAPA BISA BEGINI?" Tangisku pun pecah. Dalam ingatanku, terkenang lagi ketika Lu Xun memberikan cahaya untukku, dan mengambil seluruh kegelapanku! Kenapa? KENAPA? Kenapa dia melakukannya? Apa untungnya untuknya? Aku sudah tidak ada harganya lagi! Kalau dia bisa sedikit saja, meskipun hanya sedikit, membenciku, pasti semua itu tidak akan terjadi padanya! "Kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih hidup? Kenapa matahari itu tidak membakarku tetapi justru menyinariku dengan indahnya? Kenapa dia malah memaafkanku?"

Bodoh... bodoh... apa di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang lebih baik dariku? Atau justru karena sangking jahatnya aku, karena itu dia memaafkanku?

Apakah justru... aku yang paling jahat dan nakal dan menjijikkan dan suka tinggal dalam kegelapan ini yang berada paling dekat di hatinya?

Mungkin saja...

Malam tahun baru itu... selama-lamanya tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku. Semakin lama aku semakin heran, kenapa dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka dan kesakitan seperti itu, dia masih berusaha mati-matian untuk terus menatap ke arahku? Kenapa masih berusaha untuk mendengar seluruh perkataanku? Kata-kata yang tersendat-sendat, tidak jelas, tidak enak didengarkan... Dan kata-kata yang gamblang, bukan kata-kata puitis seperti sajak atau lagu... Hanya sebuah kata-kata tidak penting...

Tapi... Telinganya terus disendengkan untuk mendengarkan suaraku. Sepasang mata emas itu tidak pernah dialihkan dariku.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa, ya...?

"_Zuan Mi_..." Tangan _Tai Yin_ berhenti di atas bahuku. "_Zuan Jin_ sudah menjadi kegelapan untukmu, dan kau sekarang cahaya. Dia sudah menjalani hukumanmu, dan kau sekarang bebas." Gumam_nya_ sambil menghapus airmataku. "Aku yakin, _Zuan Jin_ tidak akan senang kalau kau terus duduk dan menangis..."

Aku seketika memasang wajah cemberut. "_Tai Yin_! Kau jangan berkata semudah itu!" Seruku dengan nada menggerutu. "Aku tahu! Kau bisa kelihatan tenang karena bukan kau yang mengayunkan cambuk! Bukan kau yang menyematkan mawar berduri di telinganya! Aku... aku benar-benar menyesal sekali sampai aku merasa ingin menceburkan diri ke Sungai Chang Jiang ini dan bunuh diri saja!"

_Tai Yin_ langsung melebarkan mata_nya_ karena shock dan kaget, terutama saat melihatku bersungguh-sungguh berdiri dan berlari ke arah Sungai Chang Jiang dengan seluruh buku-bukuku. "_Zuan Mi_! _Zuan Mi_! Kau jangan gila!" Seru_nya_ panik buatan seolah jiwa_nya_ telah tercerai-berai sampai ke langit. "Kenapa bunuh diri?"

"Karena di cerita yang kubaca, kalau menemui tragedi, kedua pasangan tersebut akan dengan gagah berani bunuh diri!" Balasku. Kalau seandainya _Tai Yin_ tidak menarik tanganku, pasti aku sudah akan benar-benar berhasil menceburkan diri! "Apalagi aku telah melakukan besar pada Lu Xun! Demi harga diriku, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri!"

"_Zuan Mi_! Kau pasti bercanda!" _Tai Yin_ menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal bukan buatan. "Kalau begini, kenapa tidak di Gunung Ding Jun itu saja kau sekalian bunuh diri? Biar kau mati bersama-sama dengan _Zuan Jin_ sekalian! Dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi salah satu dari cerita-cerita ini!"

Eh... iya...

Benar juga...

Kenapa malam itu... sedikitpun aku tidak ada keingan untuk bunuh diri, ya?

Waktu itu aku sadar kesalahanku sangat mengerikan! Dan aku pantas mati! Tapi... tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bunuh diri...

Nggg...

Tapi apa...?

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Zuan Mi_," Kata _Tai Yin_ sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah. "Di situ ada perahu kosong! Kenapa tidak kau pakai sejak tadi?"

Aku mengikuti pandangan mata _Tai Yin_, dan segera menemukan sebuah perahu yang tidak dipakai! Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat apa-apa di sini dan tiba-tiba perahu itu muncul? Aku langsung menggusap-usap mataku, dan memang ternyata tidak mimpi? Aneh! Lantas kenapa tadi kulihat tidak ada apa-apa di sana, ya?

Ini mengingatkan aku... seperti saat aku menyelinap keluar dari Jian Ye. Waktu itu setahuku tidak ada perahu, dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghampiriku dan mengantarku ke daerah seberang dengan perahunya! Baru aku sadar sekarang, orang itu pasti Jian Bing.

Sekarang, bedanya, tidak ada seorangpun selain seonggok perahu. Tapi itu cukup menjadi sebuah bantuan untukku menyebrangi Sungai Chang Jiang yang sangat lebar ini. Jadi, aku segera melompat ke atasnya! Wah! Aku benar-benar beruntung!

"Wahhh... untung saja..." Tiba-tiba saja _Tai Yin_ menyeletuk. "Kukira _Zuan Mi_ akan bunuh diri sungguhan. Ternyata cepat sekali berubah..."

"BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN BEGITU!" Balasku mencak-mencak. "Entah kenapa, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang salah kalau aku bunuh diri! Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu! Pokoknya aku merasa salah saja!"

Sesudah aku menjawab begitu, _Tai Yin_ tidak berkata apapun lagi. Meski begitu, tetap saja aku memikirkannya dalam-dalam! Iya juga, ya... kenapa tokoh-tokoh di cerita yang kubaca mudah sekali bunuh diri meski sebenarnya mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun selain selalu ditimpa nasib buruk(1)? Tapi aku... rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah kalau aku bunuh diri. Padahal aku sudah melakukan kejahatan besar!

Selama berada di atas perahu itu, aku terus memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Sayang sekali, aku ini bodoh dan pikiranku tidak pernah jalan! Makanya aku tidak pernah menemukan kenapa!

Yang pasti... aku tahu... aku akan sangat salah sekali kalau bunuh diri seperti tokoh-tokoh yang ada di cerita-cerita yang kubaca.

Kira-kira hampir setengah jam mendayung dan berpikir keras, pada akhirnya aku tiba juga di seberang Sungai Jian Ye. Hore! Aku yakin siang ini aku akan sampai ke tempat tinggalku! Rumahku! Kawan-kawanku! Semuanya!

YANGMEI DATAAAAAAAAANG...!

"Tapi... tapi... aku tidak bisa, _didi_!"

Eh?

Suara apa itu?

Aku melompat dari perahu ke tanah, kemudian menoleh kiri kanan untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tidak berapa lama sesudah aku akhirnya menemukan dua orang anak laki-laki, sepertinya kakak beradik. Yang kakak kira-kira berumur dua belas tahun dengan rambut pendek berkibar-kibar tertiup angin dan mengenakan baju berwarna putih bersih, sementara adiknya berumur enam tahunan berambut panjang dan berbaju biru seperti warna laut. Mereka membelakangiku, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah keduanya.

"_Gege_... kumohon... bantulah aku..." Pinta si adik sambil merengek-rengek. Dari suaranya yang penuh sedu-sedan itu, aku tahu dia pasti menangis.

Penasaran, aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapaku dengan ramah. Kedua anak itu, baik si kakak maupun adik, menoleh ke arahku. Eh? Aneh... entah kenapa, rasanya kok aku pernah melihat keduanya. Tapi dimana, ya...? "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua pagi-pagi benar ada di sini? Dan kenapa menangis? Apa ada masalah?"

Kedua bersaudara itu saling berpandang-pandangan dulu, sepertinya heran karena tahu-tahu ada orang asing di depan mereka. Syukurlah keduanya percaya padaku! Si adik, dengan gaya merajuk, langsung menjawab. "Mainan perahu kayuku tenggelam, _jiejie_..." Rengeknya sambil menarik ujung bajuku. "Aku ingin mengambilnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa berenang...!"

"Aku bisa berenang, dan aku ingin sekali membantu _didi_..." Si kakak juga ikut menambahkan. Kakak itu, saat melihat adiknya menangis sedih, juga terlihat sedih bukan buatan, sampai-sampai matanya benar-benar berair dan mengeluarkan airmata! Astaga... benar-benar seorang kakak yang sayang sekali pada adiknya...

"Lalu, kenapa tidak mengambilkan mainan perahu itu?" Tanyaku pada si kakak.

Anak kecil berambut pendek itu sekarang mengusap-usap matanya yang berair, kemudian berusaha menghibur adiknya juga. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, _jiejie_..." Balasnya. "Tapi... lihat Sungai Chang Jiang ini..."

Aku melayangkan pandangan mataku ke Sungai Chang Jiang. Benar saja, sungai itu memang bukan sungai yang enak dipandang. Percaya atau tidak, air sungai itu berwarna kecoklatan bercampur dengan lumpur. Sampah-sampah mengambang di atas air, mulai dari kertas-kertas yang tidak dipakai, dedaunan kering yang jatuh, sampai bahkan sisa makanan dan kulit buah! Kelihatan sekali kalau sungai ini sangat kotor!

Astaga... Sial sekali... Sungai Chang Jiang benar-benar kotor!

"Kotor sekali..." Gumam si kakak sambil menatap sungai itu dengan tatapan jijik dan takut, tetapi masih ada kesedihan dalam sorot matanya. Salah satu tangannya mengelus punggung adiknya yang masih menangis. "_Jiejie_... aku mau mengambilkan perahu mainan _didi_... tapi sungai ini..."

Kalimatnya memang tidak diselesaikan, tapi aku sudah tahu lanjutannya.

Melihat kedua anak ini menangis begitu, aku bagaimana bisa tahan? Lagipula, aku memang tidak pernah peduli dengan kebersihan meski aku ini seorang putri! Aku kan sembrono sekali? Baiklah! Mungkin aku akan membantu!

"_Zuan Mi!_"

Eh? Suara _Tai Yin_...

"_Kau diam dan lihat saja! Kali ini sebaiknya jangan ikut-ikutan!"_

Hah? Tapi...!

"_Sudahlah! Kau jangan banyak tingkah! Lihat saja!"_

Apa-apaan _Tai Yin_ itu? _Tai Yin_ melarangku membantu? Yang benar saja...!

Tapi... mungkin memang sebaiknya aku tidak membantu, ya? Maksudku, kalau _Tai Yin_ bilang 'lihat saja', rasanya memang ada sesuatu yang harus kulihat sesudah ini. Dan kalau aku membantu, aku tidak mungkin bisa melihat apa-apa... Bagaimana, ya?

"_Gege_... tolong ambilkan perahu mainanku... ya? Ya...?"

"_Didi_... sungai ini benar-benar kotor... aku jijik..."

Si kakak tidak perlu memberitahukannya. Semua orang juga sudah tahu. Bajunya saja benar-benar putih bersih seperti itu, tentu tidak suka kalau harus menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai itu demi sebuah perahu kayu. Yahhh... kalau aku jadi si kakak, pasti akan sangat mengerikan harus menyelam dan berubang dalam air yang kotor itu, kemudian berusaha mencari sebuah perahu kayu dengan cara meraba-raba dasar sungai yang pasti sama atau lebih kotor...

Sumpah... aku benar-benar ingin membantu...

Tapi, _Tai Yin_ berkata sebaiknya aku lihat saja...

Kupandangi si kakak. Dia sekarang menatap adiknya yang masih sesenggukan dan menunduk dalam-dalam, dengan kedua tangan mengusap mata. Kakak itu terlihat sedih bukan buatan saat melihat adiknya, tetapi saat memandang ke Sungai Chang Jiang, tatapannya berubah jijik. Aku tahu di kakak pasti bingung menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Aku hanya diam saja dan melihat.

Untuk sesaat, si kakak menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Matanya kemudian terbuka, memandang si adik. Dan... tatapan itu...

Tatapan yang bercampur antara kesedihan dan rasa sayang, ketakutan dan simpati...

Aneh sekali... rasanya tatapan mata seperti itu pernah kuterima sebelumnya. Ya, tatapan yang mirip dengan yang Lu Xun berikan padaku... pada saat aku masih dalam kegelapan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat si kakak perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari si adik. Adiknya lebih kaget lagi. Si kakak berjalan perlahan ke arah sungai itu.

"_Gege_! _Gege_ akan mencari perahuku? Sungguh?"

Si kakak menatap adiknya. Aku tahu dia pasti berat hati mengambil keputusan itu. Tapi kudengar jawaban dari mulutnya. "Iya... aku akan mengambilkan perahu itu..."

Dia tidak berbohong! Segera sesudah mengucapkannya, ia menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai, kemudian menyelam! Ya Tian!

"_Gege_!" Si adik bergegas lari menuju tepi sungai. "_Gege_! _Gege_!"

Tak berapa lama, kepala si kakak muncul dari permukaan air. "_Didi_! Dimana perahumu yang jatuh? Benarkah di sini?" Tanyanya.

Si adik kelihatan terkejut bukan buatan. Dia jadi panik dan gugup bukan main sampai-sampai kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar terbata-bata. "M-mungkin... agak di sebelah... kanan...?"

Tanpa menunggu disuruh, si kakak langsung berenang ke daerah itu sebelum menyelam lagi. Si adik masih shock, tidak dapat melakukan atau mengatakan apapun.

Dan aku tahu kenapa si adik shock bukan main seperti itu.

Dia pasti terkejut, sekaligus merasa bersalah dan sedih melihat keadaan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang semula bersih, sekarang rambutnya basah karena air yang kotor itu, begitu pula wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Bajunya yang berwarna putih bersih sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dari warna sungai yang penuh sampah itu.

Kakak itu...

... benar-benar sayang pada adiknya, ya?

Pada akhirnya, si kakak keluar dari air, dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya kotor dan basah. Meski demikian, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya karena perahu mainan adiknya sudah berada di tangannya. "_Didi_! Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukan perahu mainanmu!" Serunya girang sambil memberikan perahu itu pada adiknya.

Namun si adik, saat melihat perahu itu, tak lantas mengambilnya.

Tahu apa yang dilakukan si adik? Bodoh sekali! Dia malah menangis keras!

"_Gege_! Maafkan aku!" Ujar si adik, yang tentu saja membuat kakaknya bingung bukan buatan. "Gara-gara aku, _gege_ sampai kotor begini! Kasihan _gege_! Ini semua salahku! Kalau papa dan mama sampai melihat _gege_ seperti ini, _gege_ pasti akan dimarahi..."

Tangisan si adik memang sungguh-sungguh dan dipenuhi penyesalan, si kakak tahu itu. Tapi sekarang kan bukan saatnya dia menangis? Pasti kakaknya akan lebih senang kalau adiknya tersenyum gembira dan melompat-lompat saat menerima perahu kayu mainan itu.

"Sudahlah... tidak perlu menangis, _didi_..." Ujar si kakak sambil masih menyodori perahu mainan itu. Tetapi lagi-lagi adiknya tidak mengambilnya!

Bodoh sekali... kenapa dia masih menangis begitu? Padahal kakaknya sudah sampai susah-susah menceburkan dirinya ke sungai yang menjijikkan seperti itu, kan? Padahal dia sudah berjuang keras, harus menahan nafas dan terpaksa membuka mata dalam air kotor bercampur lumpur demi menemukan perahu itu, kan? Dan itu... karena dia sayang pada adiknya...

Kali ini, kulihat perubahan pada wajah si kakak. Kalau tadi ia tersenyum, sekarang bibirnya cemberut. Di wajahnya kelihatan perasaan sedih dan kecewa... tetapi juga kesal? "_Didi_! Jangan menangisiku lagi!"

Seruannya langsung membisukan adiknya. Dia hanya menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan bingung sekarang.

"Aku berenang untuk mengambil perahumu bukan karena aku terpaksa atau bernasib sial dan harus mengambilnya! Aku kan melakukannya dengan rela? Aku juga tahu pasti akan dimarahi papa dan mama kalau mereka sampai tahu!" Serunya bertubi-tubi sementara adiknya mendengarnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap. Kelihatan sekali kalau kakak itu kesal bukan buatan. "Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku sayang padamu! Dan ini adalah pilihanku sendiri! Jadi, kau jangan menangisiku lagi! Aku memang sengaja melakukannya, kok!"

Baru detik ini aku sadar, sebenarnya aku tidak kalah bodoh daripada si adik...

"Kalau aku memang tidak mau, aku tidak akan begitu baiknya sampai menolongmu! Tapi karena aku tidak mau kau sedih, makanya aku terjun ke sungai itu!" Tutur kakaknya, masih dengan volume yang sama kerasnya memarahi adiknya yang sekarang kelihatan sedikit takut. "Sekarang kau malah menangis! Padahal aku menolongmu supaya kau senang! Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku, _didi_! Kau mengerti tidak?"

Kenapa tadi aku masih menangis sedih?

Samar-samar... aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari kakak beradik ini...

Perlahan aku undur diri, kemudian berjalan ke arah kerumunan pohon-pohon itu. Sambil masih tetap mendengarkan dari jauh omelan-omelan si kakak pada adiknya, aku berpikir dalam hati. Perasaan hatiku seperti diaduk-aduk. Entahlah... yang kudengar dari kakak itu... seolah-olah seperti apa yang aku dengar dari Lu Xun kalau seandainya ia ada di sini...

"_Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku sayang padamu! Dan ini adalah pilihanku sendiri! Jadi, kau jangan menangisiku lagi! Aku memang sengaja melakukannya, kok!"_

Mungkin kalau aku terus menangis seperti si adik tadi, Lu Xun juga akan memarahiku seperti si kakak mengomeli adiknya.

Iya... kenapa aku terus mengasihaninya? Dia bukan orang malang yang terjebak dalam nasib buruk dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah dan terima nasib. Kalau mau, aku yakin Lu Xun bisa peduli setan padaku dan tetap menjalani kehidupannya tanpa masalah! Dia tidak perlu mengejarku sampai ke Gunung Ding Jun! Dia tidak perlu menjatuhkan diri dari tebing di Gunung Ding Jun itu! Dan kalau seandainya dia sudah jatuh pun, dia pasti bisa terbang lagi ke atas! Tidak perlu terjun ke dalam kegelapan yang paling dalam untuk menolongku! Tidak perlu semuanya itu!

Tapi... yah... dia memang memilih melakukan itu. Dan dia sengaja. Benar-benar sengaja...

Semua yang dilakukan untukku itu... Lu Xun sadar, kan?

Syukurlah tadi aku mengikuti saran _Tai Yin_ untuk tidak menolong kedua kakak-beradik itu. Sekarang aku mengerti sedikit. Aku tidak perlu menangisi dan mengasihani Lu Xun. Ya, kan?

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri hutan ini, dengan senyum yang makin lama makin mengembang di wajahku. Iya! Aku tidak boleh menangis dan bersedih lagi! Lu Xun juga pasti tidak senang kalau aku menangis! Malah bisa-bisa dia akan kesal kalau aku mengasihaninya dan menganggap dia tertimpa kemalangan! Padahal, sebenarnya Lu Xun sendiri kan yang memilihnya?

Sementara aku berjalan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu yang lain di balik pepohonan jauh.

"_Xiansheng_! Burung itu masih ada, kan?"

Tertarik, aku berjalan ke sumber suara itu. Kali ini aku melihat pemandangan yang aneh lagi. Kulihat seorang bapak-bapak berbaju hitam dan memakai topi caping dari alang-alang membawa sebuah sangkar burung, sementara di depannya ada seorang anak laki-laki berbaju, bahkan juga berambut merah, sedang berdiri dengan memasang wajah penuh harap.

Wah? Ada penjual burung? Di tengah hutan? Sungguh aneh sekali!

Pikir-pikir, kakak-beradik yang barusan kulihat juga aneh! Untuk apa anak-anak kecil sepagi ini pergi ke tengah hutan, bahkan tepatnya di tepi Sungai Chang Jiang, dan bermain? Pagi-pagi seperti ini harusnya mereka masih tertidur! Ya, kan?

Pemandangan yang kulihat ini sama bahkan lebih aneh. Ada seorang penjual burung yang menjual dagangannya di tengah hutan pagi-pagi benar. Lebih aneh lagi, dagangannya hanyalah seekor burung saja! Ditambah lagi, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah datang padanya!

Ah, sudahlah... yang penting kulihat dulu.

"Ini, masih ada!" Jawab bapak itu sambil mengangkat sangkarnya. Mata si anak kecil langsung berbinar-binar. "Seluruh burung daganganku sudah laku semua! Kecuali yang ini!"

Bocah itu merogoh kantong celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan semua uang-uang receh yang dimilikinya. Kelihatan sekali dari pakaiannya, kakinya yang tidak beralas, dan tangannya yang kotor bahwa dia adalah anak yang tidak begitu mampu. Dihitungnya satu persatu recehan-recehan itu sebelum menyerahkannya pada si penjual burung. "Ini _xiansheng_! Uangnya sudah cukup, kan? Aku sudah bekerja keras dan menabung sangat lama untuk beli burung itu! Aku yakin pasti sekarang uangnya cukup!"

Si penjual burung kelihatan ragu. Aku juga kelihatan ragu! Aneh sekali! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini barang dagangan penjual penjual burung itu sudah habis?

_Xiansheng_ itu menggaruk kepala sebelum menampik uang itu. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima uangmu." Jawab pedagang tersebut, seketika membuat si bocah kecewa. Wajahnya seperti siap menangis. "Aku ini pedagang jujur, dan setelah seluruh burung daganganku terjual, aku tahu kenapa burung ini tidak laku. Aku baru tahu kalau burung ini cacat. Kakinya timpang dan ia bisu. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menjualnya padamu..."

Oh... jadi begitu...

Aneh juga. Rupanya di masa-masa seperti sekarang ini, ada juga pedangan yang masih jujur...

Tapi anak itu lebih aneh lagi!

Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, tetapi berusaha menyerahkan uang itu dan merengek-rengek. "Jangan begitu, _xiansheng_! Aku sudah susah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli burung itu!"

Si pedangan terlihat kaget. "Meski burung ini cacat?"

Si bocah mengangguk. "Dari awal aku sudah tahu dia cacat! Dan aku sudah tahu tidak akan ada yang mau membelinya! Karena itu meski aku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang, aku yakin bisa mendapatkannya!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Kali ini bukan hanya membuat _xiansheng_ itu kaget tetapi juga aku!

Hei! Burung itu cacat dan tidak ada harganya! Kenapa bocah itu masih ingin membelinya?

"Tidak bisa... tidak bisa..." _Xiansheng_ itu menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak mau menjual barang cacat. Nanti kalau aku sudah mendapat burung yang lain, kau akan kuberi yang lebih bagus, ya? Burung ini sama sekali tidak ada harganya! Kau simpan dulu saja uangmu, biar bisa mendapat burung yang lebih baik lagi!" Ia menasihati.

Namun anak itu tetap bersikeras! "Tidak mau, _xiansheng_! Aku cuma mau burung itu! Cuma itu! Aku tidak peduli kalau burung itu timpang dan bisu! Pokoknya aku suka burung itu dan tidak mau burung yang lain kalau bukan burung itu!"

Kalimat itu membuatku terkesiap.

Kulirik sekilas burung yang berpekara itu. Memang benar, burung itu tidak bisa bersiul dengan merdu, atau terbang bahkan melompat-lompat kecil saja! Apalagi, warnanya tidak bagus dan menarik perhatian! Warna bulunya hanya coklat tua dan sedikit hitam, sama sekali bukan warna-warna yang menarik dan indah!

Mau tidak mau, si penjual akhirnya memberikan burung tersebut. Anak itu membayarnya.

"Hei, bocah." Panggil si _xiansheng_ saat melihat bocah itu melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil menatap burung tersebut dengan penuh senyuman. "Kenapa kau begitu inginnya dengan burung itu?"

Bocah itu berbalik dan menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang polos. "Karena aku sayang burung ini, _xiansheng_!"

Si penjual burung mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan.

Aku juga.

"Tapi kenapa?" Pertanyaan _xiansheng_ itu persis seperti yang ada di kepalaku. "Burung itu cacat, tidak bisa bernyanyi, tidak ada yang mau membeli dan warnanya tidak bagus! Tapi kenapa kau sayang burung itu?"

Anak itu kelihatan bingung sesaat. Mengamati si penjual, kemudian burungnya, kemudian penjual itu lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat sederhana. "Ya pokoknya aku sayang burung ini, _xiansheng_. Itu saja."

Jawaban itu benar-benar...

... bodoh.

Sesudah berkata begitu, si bocah langsung pergi. Hilang di balik rimbunan pohon. _Xiansheng_ itu juga bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan pergi begitu saja. Tinggallah aku seorang diri di sini, dan aku juga cuma bisa melanjutkan perjalananku lagi dengan seribu satu pemikiran yang berdesak-desakan di otakku, semua ingin menyuarakan dirinya padaku.

Jawaban bocah itu sangat khas sekali, kan? Seperti...

... seperti jawaban Lu Xun.

Kalau dia ditanyai kenapa melakukan sebegitu banyaknya hal padaku, dia juga cuma akan menjawab _'karena aku sayang Meimei'_. Ya, kan? Sederhana begitu saja. Dan kalau ditanyai kenapa dia sayang padaku, entah dia cuma diam, menyengir tidak jelas, pura-pura tuli, atau mengatakan _'ya pokoknya aku sayang Meimei. Itu saja'_.

... Bodohnya...

BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! POKOKNYA BODOH SEKALI!

Iya, kan? Dia bodoh sekali, kan?

Maksudku, benar-benar bodoh! _Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu-_bodoh seperti babi! Kenapa sayang padaku, dan tanpa alasan pula? Dan lebih bodoh lagi, kenapa sampai mengorbankan segalanya untuk sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia percaya meski tidak mungkin terjadi? Mengorbankan segalanya untuk sebuah mimpi! Dan mimpi itu adalah... supaya bisa bersama-sama lagi denganku. Bukan hanya untuk saat ini tetapi seterusnya, sesudah entah berapa ribu tahun lamanya terpisah di kehidupan sebelum ini...

Bodoh...!

Hei, aku tidak salah kan mengatainya _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_?

"_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._"

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang lagi di kepalaku. Itu adalah kalimat yang pernah bahkan sering diucapkan Lu Xun kalau aku malas belajar. Yah, dia tidak pernah keberatan aku bodoh, tetapi dia tidak bisa tahan dengan kemalasanku.

Waktu kecil dulu... kalau Lu Xun berkata begitu padaku...

...Ah, kadang-kadang aku tidak terima dan langsung mengatainya balik '_kaulah yang _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_! Sudahlah! Aku malas belajar!_'. Dan sesudah itu, aku akan langsung mengamuk padanya dan mogok bicara padanya bahkan sampai melapor pada papa dan mama. Dulu aku sangat heran kenapa papa dan mama selalu membela Lu Xun. Sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa. Sebenarnya memang akulah yang bodoh, bukan Lu Xun...

Dulu malah pernah aku merasa sok pintar sekali, dan aku tidak mau belajar . Dan aku pikir aku tidak butuh Lu Xun. Bahkan aku mau membuktikan kalau aku ini cerdik dengan cara berulah untuk memaksanya berhenti mengajariku.

Meski begitu, yang dilakukan Lu Xun...

"_Yang Mulia... Jika ada yang harus dihukum atas kejadian ini, saya-lah yang pantas, Kaisar! Bukan Meimei!"_

Kejadian itu masih terpampang jelas di ingatanku, ketika aku akhirnya diselamatkan Lu Xun dari perpustakaan yang dengan sengaja kubakar sendiri itu. Aku nyaris saja... nyaris dijebloskan ke Kamar Gelap. Tapi... Lu Xun melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali di luar pikiranku. Dia berlutut dan memohon seperti itu.

Waktu itu, entah berapa kali aku mengatainya bodoh, meski dalam hati.

Namun sesudah itu, aku tahu sebenarnya akulah yang bodoh...

Bodoh...

Selalu begitu, kan? Ketika aku dalam kebodohanku dan tidak mau mengakui kebodohanku bahkan sok tahu, Lu Xun yang luar biasa pintar itulah yang malah melakukan hal bodoh. Iya. Dia dengan sengaja melakukan hal yang sama sekali di luar pikiranku, yang kuanggap bodoh.

Tapi... sebenarnya sementara dia bermain bodoh begitu... saat itu jugalah juga membuka mataku. Dan akhirnya aku pun tahu akulah yang bodoh...

Dan lagi, yang kelihatan sebagai kebodohannya itu sebenarnya kecerdikan dan kebijaksanaan yang luar biasa.

Yah, kurasa memang itulah adanya. Dia memang cerdik, pintar, dan bijaksana kalau melakukan itu. Soalnya, memang itulah cara terbaik untuk menyadarkanku dari kebodohanku sendiri.

Lu Xun itu, ya... kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, membuat orang bingung, dan bahkan terlihat bertentangan, seolah dia tidak akan pernah puas. Pertama, dia itu seutuhnya Phoenix, tetapi juga seutuhnya manusia. Dua, dia itu ahli strategi, tetapi pada saat yang sama bisa berpikir begitu sederhana seperti anak kecil. Tiga, kalau ditanyai pertanyaan yang susah, dia akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang pendek dan singkat, tetapi membuat orang yang mendengarnya malah pusing sendiri. Empat, dia harus berjalan kaki dari Cheng Du ke Jian Ye dengan jalan kaki bahkan kadang sampai tersandung-sandung, kaki pegal, dan keseleo, padahal dia sebenarnya bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk terbang, atau setidaknya dia punya seekor kuda yang bisa ditungganginya meski kudanya agak brengsek. Lima, dia tidak ada bersamaku sekarang, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu bersama denganku. Enam, di Gunung Ding Jun itu, demi menolongku dia yang cahaya sampai berubah jadi kegelapan. Tujuh, dia tahu semua pasti akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja, tetapi dia masih sangat mengkhawatirkanku dan selalu ingin melihat keadaanku sangking sayang padaku. Delapan, baginya justru orang-orang yang dianggap orang lain tidak penting, itulah yang malah penting sekali! Sembilan...

Ah, sudahlah... kalau kusebutkan semua, entah sampai kapan akan selesai...

...

Aduhhhh... kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya lagi? Memikirkan Lu Xun itu, jujur saja, menyenangkan sekali dan kadang bisa membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Percaya atau tidak, rasanya cukup memikirkan tentang dia, aku bisa tersenyum senang meski sedang menantang bahaya atau sedang bersedih...

Tapi juga... membuat kangeeeeeeennnn sekali...

Aiya... Lu Xun, cepat susul aku!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Jian Bing**_

"_Ling'ai_ sudah pergi?"

"Sudah."

UWAAAAHHHH! Rupanya menyamar jadi manusia, kemudian membuat _ling'ai_ jadi sadar, menyenangkan sekali, ya? Baru saja tadi aku menyamar sebagai seorang anak kecil yang terjun ke dalam Sungai Chang Jiang untuk mengambilkan perahu mainan adiknya! Yah, tidak enak juga sih aku harus terjun ke dalam sungai yang jorok itu. Hiii... tapi ya sudahlah...

Ngomong-ngomong, yang lebih menyenangkan adalah, orang yang menyamar jadi adikku adalah Meng Zhang! Hebat sekali, bukan? Maksudku, memang sih beberapa kali aku melihat Meng Zhang muncul dalam wujud anak kecil karena bosan. Tapi melihat Meng Zhang menangis merengek-rengek begitu... belum pernah seumur hidup ini aku melihatnya begitu! Hahaha!

"Kau ini apa-apaan tertawa begitu?" Tanya Meng Zhang dengan nada datar bercampur kesal melihatku.

"Hahaha..." Wah, rasanya makin lucu saja membayangkan seorang Meng Zhang yang sedingin ini bisa menyamar jadi anak kecil yang cengeng! "Tidak! Aku cuma teringat tadi gayamu saat menangis! Hahaha...! Kau sebenarnya cocok bermain di sandiwara, Meng Zhang!"

Dalam waktu sekejap mata, Meng Zhang mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah bola cahaya berwarna biru nampak di atas tangannya, dan pada saat yang bersamaan air di Sungai Chang Jiang mulai bergolak. Nah, kalau sudah ada tanda-tanda yang jelas begini, aku tahu ini artinya apa. Pertama, ini artinya Meng Zhang marah. Dan kedua, ini artinya aku harus berhenti tertawa sebelum aku ditenggelamkan di sungai ini.

"Iya... iya... aku cuma bercanda..." Kataku sambil mengangkat tangan. "Jangan dianggap serius..."

Tidak lama kemudian, Zhi Ming dan Ling Guang menghampiri kami. Keduanya, sama seperti aku dan Meng Zhang, sudah kembali ke wujud asli mereka. Zhi Ming, seperti biasa, tetap menunjukkan wajah kaku. Sementara Ling Guang menatapku dengan... yahhhh... intinya, kalau tatapan matanya bisa membunuh, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang.

"Ide siapa menyuruh kami semua menyamar dan melakukan hal bodoh di depan _ling'ai_?" Tanya Ling Guang dengan suara membentak. Sebelum ada jawaban, dia dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, menghampiri dan menudingku. "Pasti kau, kan? Dengar, ya? Kau ini bodoh, jadi tidak perlu mengajak orang lain ikut serta dalam kebodohanmu pula!"

APAAAAAA? AKU BODOH KATANYA?

Sebelum aku menjawab, Ling Guang sudah menghujaniku dengan lebih banyak omelan dan pertanyaan. "Maksudmu apa menyuruhku bertindak seperti anak kecil yang bodoh dan miskin membeli burung cacat? Kupikir ada hal penting apa menyuruhku jauh-jauh dari Wei untuk ke Wu, ternyata hanya melakukan hal tidak penting saja! Dengar, ya? Tidak semua orang suka melakukan hal tidak penting seperti kau!"

Hei! Padahal Ling Guang kan juga _Si Xiang_! Dia bisa dalam sekejap mata berpindah dari Wei ke Wu, kok! Apanya yang jauh-jauh?

Sekarang Meng Zhang ikut menyeletuk. "Memang Jian Bing ini sukanya melakukan hal tidak penting." Gumamnya. Hei, apa maksudnya itu? "Aku malah disuruh merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang cengeng hanya untuk sebuah perahu. Benar-benar memalukan..."

Lho? Lho? Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang ini kan sukanya bertengkar dan pikirannya tidak pernah sama? Kenapa sekarang sama-sama serempak menyalahkan dan mengomeliku? Curang! Curang! CURAAAAANG!

"Ini kan untuk _ling'ai_ juga!" Balasku setengah berteriak. "Apa kalian berdua tidak peduli kalau _ling'ai_ terus bersedih? Itu kan sangat tidak menyenangkan sekali!"

Hmmm... aku bodoh juga, ya... kalau aku menjelaskan begitu, pasti dua orang kepala batu tidak akan mendengarku!

"Aku tidak peduli..."

"Aku tidak suka pada _ling'ai_..."

Tuh, kan? Aku sudah tahu itu! Meng Zhang tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun! Sementara Ling Guang, dia memang tidak suka _ling'ai_ karena _ling'ai_-lah sudah berbuat jahat pada _linggongzi_! Aduhhh... kenapa dua orang ini bisa begini berbeda dariku, sih? Yang sebenarnya tidak normal itu aku atau mereka, sih? Sekarang, aku harus ngomong apa lagi?

Aku menoleh ke _Si Xiang_ yang satu lagi dengan tatapan memelas. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk minta dukungan! "Zhi Ming..."

Zhi Ming kelihatan berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa Jian Bing memang tidak salah."

Seketika itu juga Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang terbengong-bengong. "Zhi Ming, kau juga sudah ketularan kebodohan Jian Bing, ya?" Tanya Ling Guang sambil memberikan tatapan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan padaku

WUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH! Zhi Ming memang baik! Untung saja masih ada yang sependapat denganku! "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Justru pemikiranku sama sekali tidak bodoh dan malah benar sekali! Ya kan, Zhi Ming?" Tanyaku harap-harap cemas.

"Yahhh... Sebenarnya pikiran Jian Bing memang ada benarnya." Ujar Zhi Ming pada Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang. "Kalau membuat _ling'ai_ berhenti sedih dan menangis, pasti akan membuat _linggongzi_ senang. Ya, kan?"

AHA! Itu dia maksudku!

Keduanya, begitu mendengar '_linggongzi_' disebut-sebut, langsung diam seribu bahasa. Apalagi Ling Guang. Soalnya, tahu sendiri kan kalau Ling Guang itu benar-benar sangat perhatian setengah mati pada _linggongzi_? Bahkan kadang-kadang caranya memperhatikan _linggongzi_ sangat berlebihan bukan buatan...

"Tapi," Akhirnya Ling Guang buka mulut juga. Dengan gaya yang sangat ponggah bukan main menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang diikat satu, dia menyahut. "Kenapa aku yang selama ini tinggal di Istana Wei yang sangat megah, tahu-tahu hari ini harus berpakaian seperti bocah gembel? Aku kan bukan orang seperti Jian Bing yang serampangan dan tidak ningrat sama sekali?"

"Enak saja bilang serampangan dan tidak ningrat!" Balasku mengamuk. Tentu saja aku berhak marah. Ya, kan? "Kau tahu tidak? Meski kau tinggal di Istana Wei yang sangat megah, kau tidak bisa kan menjaga dan melindungi _linggongzi_? Buktinya, seberapa sering _linggongzi_ sedih sampai menangis di tempat itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi _linggongzi_, kan?" Balas Ling Guang dengan sengit. Kali ini sambil menuding pula! Huh, katanya saja dia ningrat, padahal tindakannya sama sekali tidak ningrat! "Kalau tidak, pasti selama tinggal di Lu Jiang _linggongzi_ tidak pernah dipukuli dan dijahati orang di sana!"

Sementara keadaan semakin panas, Meng Zhang menyahut. "Intinya baik Wu maupun di Wei, kedua _Si Xiang_ pelindungnya sama-sama tidak becus."

"APAAAAAAA?" Seruku dan Ling Guang bersamaan. Kali ini, Ling Guang yang tidak terima balik menuding Meng Zhang. "Kau kira di Shu _linggongzi_ hidup enak? Asal tahu saja, ya? Di Shu itu _linggongzi_ bertemu dengan dua orang jendral Shu yang selalu menantang-nantangnya sampai membuatnya putus asa dan kesal! Ditambah lagi dia dituduh membunuh Permaisuri Gan! Kau juga tidak becus menjadi _Si Xiang_ di Shu, Meng Zhang!"

Akhirnya, perdebatan alot sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Aku, Meng Zhang, dan Ling Guang saling ribut sendiri. Yah, sampai akhirnya Zhi Ming yang sudah tidak tahan langsung berseru dengan suara yang menggelegar! Membuat kami seketika terkejut!

"KALIAN BERTIGA INI JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!" WHOOOOAAAA! Mendengar seruan itu, mau tidak mau kami bertiga langsung berhenti bicara dan jadi bisu mendadak! "Kalian bertiga ini apa-apaan? Mengukur kebecusan masing-masing dengan melihat kehidupan _linggongzi_. Yang benar saja!" Bentaknya dengan keras. "Sebenarnya kita ini disuruh untuk menjaga _linggongzi_ atau disuruh menjaga kerajaan tersebut?"

Iya juga, sih...

Aku, Meng Zhang, dan Ling Guang saling berpandang-pandangan sebelum menjawab serempak dengan suara pelan. "Menjaga kerajaan..."

"Nah, kalau begitu jangan mengukur kebecusan atau ketidakbecusan dari apa yang dialami _linggongzi_!" Ujar Zhi Ming lagi. "Hei, kalian bertiga kira _linggongzi_ butuh kita untuk menjaga dan melindunginya? Kalian kira _linggongzi_ itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya bisa pasrah pada nasib? _Linggongzi_ itu Phoenix! Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja melawan dan membalas orang-orang itu sendiri!"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Iya juga... tidak seharusnya saling menyalahkan. Soalnya bagaimanapun, segala sesuatu yang dialami _linggongzi_ itu pilihannya sendiri, bukannya dia terpaksa atau pasrah pada nasib apapun yang menimpanya.

"KALIAN BERTIGA MENGERTI TIDAK?"

"Iyaaa..."

Sesudah itu, kami berempat jadi diam-diam sendiri, seperti orang bodoh saja.

Nah, inilah yang maksudku sebagai tindakan kesia-siaan.

"Yah, kurasa kalau begitu urusannya sudah selesai, ya?" Meng Zhang mendesah panjang. "Aku akan kembali ke Shu."

"Lho? Belum! Tentu saja belum!" Seruku. Meng Zhang menoleh ke arahku, diikuti tiga orang yang lain. Kali ini aku menunjukkan senyum selebar-lebarnya. Tahu kenapa? Karena aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik pada ketiga teman-temanku ini! "Tadi ini cuma permulaan saja! Sesudah ini, yang akan kita lakukan akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Sudah, cepat katakan saja!" Ujar Ling Guang tidak sabaran.

Huh! Dasar Ling Guang ini! "Ingat kan kalau dulu-dulu-dulu-dulu-dulu-dulu-dulu-dulu-dulu-dulu... sekali, sesudah mengalahkan T'an Mo, kita berempat bersama _xun-jue_ mengurungnya di _Di Yu_? Nah, waktu itu _xun-jue_ kan tidak mau _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut disegel? Kali ini, kita akan berperang lagi dengan T'an Mo! Untuk yang terakhir kalinya! Sesudah itu T'an Mo dan seluruh Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain akan benar-benar dikurung di _Di Yu_(2)!" Jelasku panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat. Bagaimana bisa tidak semangat? Inilah saat yang memang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu sekali!

"Kalau begitu, aku harus ke _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut sekarang." Kata Zhi Ming dengan nada datar. Tapi aku tahu sebenarnya dia sangat bersemangat sekali. Dengan cepatnya, tiba-tiba pilar cahaya berwarna hitam muncul dan sosok Zhi Ming menghilang. Dia langsung berpindah tempat ke daerah kota Lu Jiang.

"Bagus! Berarti pada saat itu, pasti akan bertemu dengan _linggongzi_ lagi!" Sahut Ling Guang dengan perasaan senang. Ah, sudah kuduga orang satu ini selalu saja! Seperti Zhi Ming tadi, pilar cahaya merah muncul dan seketika itu juga Ling Guang pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hei," Suara Meng Zhang membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia masih berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pohon dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "kau sendiri bagaimana, Jian Bing? Kenapa tidak ke _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut sekarang?"

"Oh?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukerjakan dahulu dengan _ling'ai_! Meng Zhang, kau sendiri tidak menyusul Zhi Ming dan Ling Guang?"

Barulah Meng Zhang menegangkan punggungnya. "Iya. Ini aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Eh, anu... Meng Zhang..." Meng Zhang menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suaraku. "Kau kelihatannya biasa saja dengan hal ini. Ada apa?"

Meng Zhang hanya menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, kalau dikatakan kita berperang melawan T'an Mo, itu tidak benar. Kita pergi ke _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut hanya untuk mengurungnya saja." Tuturnya sementara aku mendengarnya dengan seksama. "Sebenarnya T'an Mo sudah dikalahkan, jadi kita tidak perlu bertarung lagi. Ini hanya penghabisan saja(2)."

"Maksudnya...?"

Tawa pelan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau sendiri sebenarnya tahu, kan, Jian Bing? T'an Mo, ditambah seluruh Yaoguai-yaoguai yang lain, sudah dikalahkan oleh _linggongzi_ di Gunung Ding Jun waktu itu. Kekuatan cahaya _linggongzi_ yang terpancar saat ia mati telah melumpuhkan semua Yaoguai kegelapan yang ada. Kemudian saat ia pergi ke_ Di Yu_, di sanalah sebenarnya _linggongzi_ sudah mengalahkan mereka semua."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Iya juga, sih..." Kataku. "Tapi, meski tidak benar-benar bertarung, tidak masalah, kan?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Soalnya, _linggongzi_ selalu begitu, sih! Dia kan sukanya membagi kemenangan dengan yang lain, meski sebenarnya semua kemenangan itu harusnya menjadi miliknya sendiri!"

Meng Zhang terkesiap.

"Ya, kan, Meng Zhang?" Aku bertanya lagi. Kali ini senyumku makin mengembang. Yah, memang agak memaksa, sih. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, kan? Pokoknya semuanya senang!

Pada akhirnya, Meng Zhang juga tersenyum. "Iya..." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, Jian Bing."

Dengan begitu, Meng Zhang menyusul dua yang lainnya menuju _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut. Dan aku? Aku masih harus ada di sini karena ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan bersama _ling'ai_. Jadi, aku, dengan hati yang riang gembira dan penuh semangat, keluar dari hutan ini untuk mengejar _ling'ai_. HOREEEEE! Aku senang sekali! Tahu kan? Setiap Si Xiang punya keistimewaannya masing-masing! Kalau Ling Guang, dia bisa sangat-sangat dekat dan perhatian sekali pada _xun-jue_ dan _linggongzi_! Kalau Zhi Ming, dia bisa mengerjakan apapun yang disuruh _xun-jue_ dan _linggongzi _dengan tepat dan selalu berhasil! Kalau Meng Zhang, dia bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikiran _xun-jue_ dan _linggongzi_!

Aku? Kalau aku... aku bisa sangat sayang pada siapapun yang disayangi _xun-jue_ dan _linggongzi_! Aku seperti bisa merasakan perasaan sayang mereka! Nah, itulah yang menyebabkan kenapa aku senang sekali bersama dengan _nü-shi_ dan _ling'ai_!

Dengan menggunakan kekuatanku, aku langsung bisa berpindah dan tiba di dekat _ling'ai_ sekarang. Nah, itu dia sedang berjalan ke arah kota Jian Ye!

"Hai, _ling'ai_!" Sapaku dengan riang.

_L__ing'ai_ tidak menjawab, melainkan terus berjalan. Ah, mungkin dia tidak mendengarku...

"Halo, _ling'ai_! Apa kabar?"

Tetap saja _ling'ai_ tidak mengacuhkanku! Hei! Kalau seperti ini kan aku jadi garing sendiri menyapanya seperti orang gila!

"Hei! Dari China kepada _ling'ai_!"

Astaga... aku pasti benar-benar terlihat seperti orang tidak waras sekarang! Untung saja tidak ada yang mendengarku!

Kali aku berlari, dan berhenti di depannya! "Dari _linggongzi_ kepada _ling'ai_! "

Nah, baru sesudah aku menyebut-nyebut _linggongzi_, _ling'ai_ akhirnya berhenti. Ah, dasar _ling'ai _ini benar-benar payah!

"Hah? Apa? Apa? Dimana Lu Xun? Ada sesuatu dari Lu Xun untukku?" Tanya _ling'ai_ dengan penuh harap sambil memasang wajah harap-harap cemas. Wah... wah... wah... _ling'ai _ini benar-benar pasti luar biasa kangen pada _linggongzi_ sampai rasanya setiap langkahnya selalu memikirkan _linggongzi_ dan _linggongzi_ dan _linggongzi_ saja!

Aku membalas sambil mengangguk kepala, pastinya tidak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu! "_Ling'ai _ini kenapa mengacuhkanku begitu, sih! Baru kalau aku bicara tentang _linggongzi_, _ling'ai_ baru menoleh!"

Sebagai balasan, _ling'ai _hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memasang wajah cuek yang sangat menyebalkan sekali! "Yah, habis kau bodoh, sih. Tidak seperti Lu Xun yang pintar. Bicara denganmu membuatku makin bodoh..." A-apa? WAAAAA! Kenapa _ling'ai _berkata begitu, sih! "Lagipula, aku sedang berpikir keras..."

Nah, tiba-tiba suasananya jadi garing lagi...

Baru sesudah itu, keheningan ini pecah karena suara tawaku!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! _Ling'ai_? Berpikir? Kok rasanya sangat amat tidak mungkin, ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada menyindir sambil tertawa keras. _Ling'ai_ benar-benar marah sampai dari hidung dan telinganya keluar asap! AHAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali! "Bagaimana cara _ling'ai _berpikir kalau tidak punya otak untuk berpikir? AHAHAHAHA!"

_L__ing'ai _yangmarah dengan hebohnya menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti orang kesetanan. "Yang benar saja! Aku serius, nih! Aku memang sedang berpikir keras!" Serunya dengan nada bukan main seriusnya.

Sambil berusaha berhenti tertawa, aku bertanya. "Memangnya _ling'ai _sedang berpikir tentang apa?"

Akhirnya, _ling'ai_ menceritakan semuanya padaku. Hmmm... jadi pada intinya, dalam perjalanan ke kota Jian Ye, dia membeli banyak buku novel berisi cerita percintaan antara sepasang kekasih. Nah, dalam cerita-cerita yang ia baca, selalu saja kebanyakan sepasang muda-mudi yang saling mencintai itu akan bunuh diri. Yang menjadi kebingungan _ling'ai_ adalah, kenapa dia dan _linggongzi_ juga tidak bunuh diri saja. Lebih tepatnya, _ling'ai _mengatakan kalau dia bingung kenapa pada saat di Gunung Ding Jun itu dia tidak kepikiran untuk bunuh diri sesudah melihat _linggongzi_ mati. Kata _ling'ai_ juga, di novel-novel yang ia baca, pasangan yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya pasti kemudian akan bunuh diri juga.

"Jadi, begitulah, Jian Bing..." Keluh _ling'ai_ sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Aku bingung... kesalahanku sudah begitu besar. Tapi aku tidak kepikiran untuk bunuh diri! Di Gunung Ding Jun itu juga sama sekali tidak terbersit dalam pikiranku untuk bunuh diri, meski aku sudah melihat Lu Xun mati di depanku!"

"Yahhh..." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kan meski _linggongzi_ sudah mati di tempat itu, dia malah pergi ke _Di Yu_ untuk mengalahkan T'an Mo, kan? Dan dia hidup lagi! Karena itu _ling'ai _tidak bunuh diri!"

"Tapi waktu itu aku kan tidak kepikiran sedikitpun bahwa dengan dia mati di situ, dia malah bisa mengalahkan semua Yaoguai-yaoguai itu ditambah T'an Mo! Apalagi sampai akhirnya dia hidup lagi! Yang ada di kepalaku cuma Lu Xun sudah mati! Itu saja!" Imbuhnya dengan nada kesal. "Tapi, aneh sekali! Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk bunuh diri! Kenapa, ya? Kenapa, ya? Kenapa, ya?"

Jadi, pada akhirnya, sepanjang perjalanan itu jadi benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku menyusuri jalan menuju kota Jian Ye sambil mendengar seruan-seruan _ling'ai_ 'kenapa, ya?' yang membuat orang lain bisa stress mendengarnya! Ah, kuharap perjalanan ini cepat selesai!

"Yah, selamat mencari jawabannya, _ling'ai_!" Bisikku perlahan.

"Apa kau bilang, Jian Bing?"

Wah, kalau _ling'ai_ sudah bertanya dengan nada berbahaya begini, ini berarti pertanda buruk. Sambil menelan ludah, aku mencoba menjawab sekenanya di kepalaku. "Ah, tadi aku bilang 'kota Jian Ye sudah di depan mata'!" Seruku sambil menunjuk gerbang kota yang memang sudah terlihat jelas itu.

_L__ing'ai _mengikuti pandangan mataku, dan betapa senangnya ia melihat pintu gerbang Jian Ye! Pintu gerbang kota yang sangat bersahabat itu terbuka lebar-lebar di depannya, sepertinya siap untuk menyambut kepulangannya sebagai seorang Putri Wu. Tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, dengan penuh kegirangan _ling'ai_ berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa menuju ke gerbang sampai-sampai kesulitan mengimbangi kecepatan larinya!

Namun tiba-tiba saja, kaki _ling'ai _berhenti tepat di gerbang itu.

"I-ini...!"

Tempat ini... apa benar ini Jian Ye?

"Kenapa bisa begini...?"

Aku kaget bukan buatan saat melihat keadaan kota ini. _Ling'ai_ pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama, malah mungkin lebih lagi. Bagaimanapun, kota ini kan rumahnya sendiri? Yang pasti, saat melihat dalam keadaan apa tempat ini, tidak bisa tidak baik aku maupun _ling'ai_ meneteskan air mata. Nyaris.

Bagaimana mungkin kota yang begitu tentram tanpa kekacauan sedikitpun, kini berubah menjadi seperti ini? Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat kabut hitam gelap. Orang-orang Jian Ye tidak ada satupun yang sadarkan diri. Semuanya sekarat. Tempat ini seperti kota hantu bekas perang yang tidak pernah disentuh sejak kehancurannya.

Tapi... bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi...?

Pasti... Ini pasti perbuatan mereka! Yaoguai-Yaoguai itu...!

"Tidak...!" Suara _ling'ai_ terdengar begitu pecah, juga teredam oleh tangannya sendiri. Airmatanya sudah mengalir bagai hujan. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

_Ling'ai_ menangis begitu kerasnya. Kedua kalinya jatuh berlutut di atas tanah. Bahunya bergetar seirama dengan isakannya yang tak beraturan. _Ling'ai_... dia benar-benar...

_"Jian Bing..."_

Eh?

Suara itu...

Suara yang lembut tetapi tegas dan pada saat yang sama penuh dengan perasaan, pasti hanya suara _linggongzi_ saja...

Oh... Tidak...

_Linggongzi_ pasti tahu sekarang _ling'ai_ sedang bersedih. Dan aku juga ada di sini sekarang. Tapi... aku malah tidak melakukan apa-apa sekarang! Bodohnya aku...! Aku makin membuat _linggongzi_ sedih saja!

_"... Tolong... Jangan biarkan putri kecilku menangis, ya?"_

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam hati.

_Iya, l__inggongzi... Pasti..._

Perlahan, aku berlutut di sebelah Ling'ai. Satu tanganku di bahunya.

"_Ling'ai..._"

Lho? Celaka... Saat melihat wajah sedih Ling'ai, aku seolah melihat _linggongzi_ juga bersedih...! Dan... mataku pun ikut berair pula seperti matanya. Kata-kata penghiburan yang tadi sudah kusiapkan, begitu saja menguap dari otakku.

Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang?

Pada akhirnya, aku seperti orang bodoh, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa...

"Jian Bing...?"

Namun, tahu-tahu tanganku sudah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Jari telunjukku mendarat di bawah mata _ling'ai_, kemudian menghapus airmatanya.

Sumpah... aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini sebenarnya...

Apa mungkin... _Linggongzi_ tahu aku yang tidak pandai bicara ini tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, lantas 'meminjam' tanganku untuk menghapus airmata _ling'ai_? Mungkin saja... Bukankah _linggongzi_ tidak pernah ngomong panjang lebar supaya _ling'ai_ berhenti menangis? Yang _linggongzi_ lakukan biasanya hanya diam, ikut menangis bersama _ling'ai_, dan menghapus airmatanya.

Ahhh... Kalau memang benar sekarang ini aku sedang menghibur _ling'ai_ seperti cara _linggongzi_, betapa senangnya aku... Pasti _linggongzi_ akan sangat senang sekali kalau _ling'ai_ tidak sedih lagi.

"Jian Bing...?" _Ling'ai_ menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, tetapi airmatanya sudah berhenti mengalir. "Kenapa kau...?"

Kenapa? Nah, ini dia yang aku juga bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya! "Aku juga bingung!" Tukasku pada akhirnya sambil membuang nafas kuat-kuat. Tuh, kan? Akhirnya aku selalu cuma bisa menjawab apa adanya tanpa pikir! Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang tidak suka padaku. "Aku sedih sekali melihat _ling'ai_ sedih, karena kalau _ling'ai_ sedih, _linggongzi_ pasti juga akan sangat sedih sekali! Jadi... aku ingin menghibur _ling'ai_ seperti cara _linggongzi_ menghibur _ling'ai_!" Jelasku panjang lebar. Nah, _ling'ai_ pasti akan mengira aku sedang mengelantur sekarang!

"Jian Bing..."

Ya Tian... Pasti aku kelihatan bodoh sekali sekarang! Padahal kan sebenarnya _ling'ai_ lebih bodoh dariku!

"... Terima kasih..."

Eh?

_Ling'ai_... Mengucapkan terima kasih?

Tahu-tahu, _ling'ai_ sudah berdiri! Dan berkacak pinggang!

"Tapi, lagi-lagi kau bertingkah seperti Lu Xun! Aku kan jadi makin kangen padanya!" Lho? Lho? Lho? Kenapa tiba-tiba _ling'ai_ jadi sewot begini? Ah, ya sudahlah! Lebih baik _ling'ai_ ngamuk-ngamuk daripada bersedih-sedih. "Kau menyebalkan benar, tahu tidak? Apalagi, tentu saja Lu Xun lebih pandai menghibur daripada kau!"

"Tentu saja! Mana ada ada yang bisa menghibur seperti _Linggongzi_?" Balasku sewot juga. "Kalau _linggongzi_ yang menghibur, siapapun pasti akan bisa tersenyum lagi! Tidak peduli sesedih apapun orang itu! Soalnya, _linggongzi_ bukan cuma mengucapkan seribu satu kata tapi juga ikut menangis dan bersimpati!" Aiya... aku malah jadi mengkuliahi _ling'ai_! Bagaimana sih aku ini!

_Ling'ai_ hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Yah, aku juga merasa begitu, kok... Kalau ada Lu Xun, pasti rasanya akan tenang sekali..." Kulihat perubahan di wajah _ling'ai_. Airmatanya sudah mengering benar. Dan wajahnya, daripada menampakkan kesedihan, justru menunjukkan kemarahan dan semangat yang kuat! "Sekarang, hanya ada kita berdua, Jian Bing. Kau mau tidak membantuku membereskan tempat ini dari Yaoguai?"

Wah, _ling'ai_ benar-benar sudah bangkit! "Tentu saja!" Seruku mantap sambil berdiri dengan cepat. Aku dan _ling'ai_ sekarang menatap lurus ke depan, menatap kota yang telah dikacaukan oleh para Yaoguai yang begitu kurang ajar itu.

"Ayo, Jian Bing!"

"Iya!"

_Ling'ai_ mengeluarkan kedelapan pasang _piao_-nya, dan aku menarik sebuah anak panah. Sambil berlari menyusuri kota itu, kami menghabisi Yaoguai-yaoguai yang menghadang.

Dan... baru sekarang aku sadar sesuatu...

"Eh... tunggu sebentar..."

_Ling'ai_ menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa, Jian Bing?"

Aku meletakkan satu tangan di bawah dagu. "_Ling'ai_, tempat ini penuh dengan racun Yaoguai! _Ling'ai_ tidak mempan pada racun ini karena sudah pernah meminum obat Dan! Sementara aku memang _Si Xiang_, tidak mempan pada racun Yaoguai ini." Jelasku. Mataku terus menatap orang-orang yang tergeletak di tanah. Memang sih kelihatannya mereka seperti sudah mati. Tapi barulah aku sadar sekarang! Mereka masih hidup, bahkan ada yang sampai mendengkur!

Apakah ini... bukan racun Yaoguai tapi obat tidur?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalau memang para Yaoguai itu ingin menghancurkan tempat ini, mereka tidak akan susah payah membuat orang-orang tidur dulu...

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya _ling'ai_ dengan dahi berkerut.

"_Ling'ai_ tidak sadar? Orang-orang ini bukan sudah mati tapi hanya tidur saja! Dan sepertinya mereka tidur nyenyak sekali!" Ujarku nyaris berteriak. "Kok bisa seperti ini? Mereka tidak mempan pada racun Yaoguai!"

_Ling'ai_ mengerjap-ngerjap karena bingung. Tidak heran, _ling'ai_ kan lebih bodoh daripada aku? Jadi pasti dia lebih bingung! "Oh? Mereka hanya tidur? Benar, kah?" Tanpa disuruh, tiba-tiba saja _ling'ai_ sudah mendekati seorang ibu yang tergelak di lantai, kemudian mengguncang tubuhnya. "_Furen_, _furen_! Bangun! Kau cuma tertidur atau sudah mati?"

Ya Tian! _Ling'ai_ ini bodoh benar!

"Aiya..." Tepat seperti dugaanku, ibu itu bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengusap matanya, kemudian menguap.

"_Furen_! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya _ling'ai_ panik bukan buatan.

Sayangnya, yang ditanya tidak merasakan kepanikan yang sama! Ibu itu cuma menguap sekali lagi sambil menjawab asal-asalan. "Wah,aku tidak tahu, _xiansheng_... dua hari yang lalu, asap-asap berwarna hitam datang dari langit kemudian masuk dalam kota ini..." Sungguh, suaranya terdengar berat benar-benar seperti orang ngantuk! Ya Tian! Bisa-bisanya santai di keadaan seperti ini! "Lalu, kami semua mengantuk dan tertidur..."

Dan sesudah mengatakan itu, ibu itu jatuh tertidur lagi.

_Ling'ai_ pun jadi marah besar karena dua hal. Satu, karena ibu itu bisa begitu tenangnya tidur dalam kondisi luar biasa gawat seperti ini. Kedua, karena si ibu memanggil _ling'ai_ dengan _xiansheng_. AHAHAHAHAHA!

"Keterlaluan! Bukannya menyambutku, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei ini dengan baik, malah sekarang tidur! Pakai acara memanggilku '_xiansheng_' pula!" Seru _ling'ai_ sambil mencak-mencak dan menghentakkan kaki dengan heboh sangking kesalnya. Bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa tidur dengan mendengae suara keras _ling'ai_, aku juga bingung. "Dan kau, Jian Bing! Jangan hanya tertawa saja! Kenapa orang-orang ini bisa tertidur begini?"

Nah, itu sebenarnya aku juga bingung...

Kupandangi ibu itu beberapa saat. Hmmm... dia benar-benar terlihat tenang sekali, bahkan sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan keberadaan kabut kegelapan yang sarat dengan racun Yaoguai ini. Kenapa, ya?

Dan lagi... aku seperti melihat seberkas cahaya melingkupi si ibu. Cahaya yang sama juga melingkupi orang-orang di tempat ini!

Cahaya...

Cahaya yang hangat dan lembut ini... seperti cahaya matahari...

Oh! Sekarang aku tahu!

"_Ling'ai_! Ini sebenarnya adalah kekuatan _linggongzi_!" Seruku sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Linggongzi_ menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi orang-orang di tempat ini! Jadi, orang-orang ini sama sekali tidak terpengaruh racun Yaoguai! Ditambah lagi, mereka semua dibuat tertidur oleh kekuatan _linggongzi_ supaya tidak merasa takut dan panik atau sedih!"

Mata perak _ling'ai_ terbuka lebar, berbinar-binar karena rasa terkejut dan senang bukan buatan. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya dengan senyumku. "Baguslah kalau begitu! Lu Xun benar-benar hebat! Sudah memikirkan semuany...!"

Eh!

A-apa ini?

Belum selesai _ling'ai_ mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh terjadi!

Di sisi kiri dan kanan kami berdua, muncul tembok-tembok kegelapan yang pekat, memisahkan kami dari orang-orang dan bangunan yang ada di tempat ini! Tembok-tembok itu membuat jalan berbelok-belok, seperti labirin!

Astaga... ada apa lagi ini?

"_Ling'ai!_" Aku berteriak dengan panik sambil menarik tangannya. "Ayo kita bergegas mencari jalan keluarnya!" _Ling'ai_ sudah tidak membantah lagi, langsung dengan cepat berlari bersamaku

Namun tiba-tiba dari tembok kegelapan itu, Yaoguai-yaoguai bermunculan dan melompat keluar! Semuanya mengejar kami dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa! Dan bukan hanya mengejar, mereka juga menyerang kami berdua secara membabi buta. Bagaimana kami berdua bisa melawan Yaoguai-yaoguai sebanyak ini sambil berlari? Celaka...!

"Ughhh..."

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah _ling'ai_. Dia kelihatan putus asa bukan buatan...!

_"... Tolong... Jangan biarkan putri kecilku menangis, ya?"_

Pesan dari _linggongzi_ terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang dalam otakku. Aku juga ingin agar _ling'ai_ tidak menangis! Tapi... bagaimana caranya?

Oh iya... aku tahu...!

Seketika itu juga, dengan kekuatanku aku berubah wujud menjadi seekor harimau putih. _Ling'ai_ tentu saja kaget bukan buatan saat melihat pancaran cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhku, dan tahu-tahu aku berganti wujud menjadi harimau. Tapi, aku sudah tidak menjelaskan apa-apa lagi! Tidak ada waktu! "_Ling'ai_! Ayo cepat naik ke atas punggungku!"

"A-apa...?"

GROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR! _Ling'ai_ ini! Masih saja perlu waktu untuk berpikir lama! Mau berpikir sampai kapan? Sampai langit runtuh menimpa kepala kita? "AYO NAIK, _LING'AI_! GROAAAAAARRRRR!" Tidak punya pilihan lagi, akhirnya _ling'ai_ benar-benar melompat naik ke atas punggungku. Seketika itu juga, aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya di atas keempat kakiku. _Ling'ai_ sendiri menggenggam tengukku erat-erat supaya tidak jatuh.

"Aiya! Aiya! Aiya! Jian Bing! Tidak bisa pelan sedikit?"

"GROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! _Ling'ai_ ini bagaimana, sih! Kalau pelan-pelan, kita akan benar-benar terkejar Yaoguai-yaoguai itu!"

_Ling'ai_ akhirnya diam juga, bukan karena setuju denganku tetapi karena tiba-tiba ada seekor Yaoguai yang berhasil menyusul kami! Segera _ling'ai_ melempar _piao_-nya dan memusnahkan Yaoguai itu!

"Aku tarik perkataanku, Jian Bing! Ayo lari sekencang-kencangnya!" Seru _ling'ai_ sekeras-kerasnya. Seperti orang gila kebakaran jenggot saja!

"Iya! Iya! Ini aku sudah berlari sekencang-kencangnya! GROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Entah sudah berapa belokkan kulalui. Benar-benar jalan yang sangat panjang sekali! Untuk tidak ada jalan yang bercabang! Kalau tidak, pasti antara aku dan _ling'ai_ akan ada acara merundingkan jalan mana yang harus dipilih yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan kami berdua bisa mati terbunuh di sini!

AHA! Itu dia akhirnya aku melihat jalan keluar!

Dengan satu langkah terakhir, akhirnya kami bisa keluar dari labirin ini! Seketika itu juga, seluruh Yaoguai berikut tembok-tembok kegelapan itu musnah seketika!

"BERHASIL!" Seruku kegirangan, kemudian aku segera mengubah wujudku kembali menjadi wujud manusia semula. Kulihat di depanku sekarang terpampang gerbang selatan kota Jian Ye, di balik gerbang ini pasti adalah Istana Jian Ye!

_Ling'ai_, tiba-tiba saja, menarik tanganku! "Hei, Jian Bing!" Serunya. "Aku ingin bertanya! Dulu, pada saat aku melarikan diri dari istana Jian Ye, aku bertemu dengan seorang petualang yang berbaik hati mendayungkan sampan untukku! Anehnya, sesudah bertemu denganku, petualang yang ceria itu berubah jadi murung! Saat aku kembali untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, aku malah menemukan seekor harimau putih sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada sebuah batu besar!" Jelas _ling'ai_ panjang lebar dan hanya dengan satu nafas saja. Mengagumkan benar _ling'ai_ ini...

_Ling'ai_ melanjutkan, kali ini dengan jari telunjuk teracung. "Sekarang aku tahu! Baik petualang maupun harimau putih itu, pasti kau!"

APA? _Ling'ai _sudah mengenalku sejak lama, tetapi baru sadar sekarang? Bodoh benar _ling'ai_ ini... Pantas saja _linggongzi_ kalau isengnya kumat suka mengatainya '_ben de hao xiang yi zhu_'. Yah, malah bisa dibilang _ling'ai_ lebih bodoh dari babi, sih...

"Tentu saja itu aku!" Jawabku sambil tertawa lebar. "_Ling'ai _baru tahu? Payah sekali!"

Tapi, sesudah menerima tatapan maut dari _ling'ai_, aku langsung diam. Hei, bukannya aku takut pada _ling'ai,_ tapi karena bisa-bisa _ling'ai_ akan melapor pada _linggongzi_...

Kami berdua pun beranjak untuk membuka pintu gerbang itu dan masuk ke istana Jian Ye. Tetapi, betapa kagetnya kami berdua saat seberkas kabut hitam tiba-tiba mengumpul di depan pintu gerbang itu, kemudian menjadi padat dan membentuk sebuah sosok!

Sosok yang... sangat familiar...

Itu...!

_L__ing'ai _mundur satu langkah, sambil menggeleng pelan. Matanya terbuka lebar penuh ketakutan saat melihat sosok tersebut. Kedua tangannya berada di depan mulutnya yang terbuka, seperti ingin berteriak tetapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku juga kaget, tetapi aku tahu ini pasti hanya trik Yaoguai-yaoguai itu saja!

Segera kurangkul _ling'ai _erat-erat sambil berseru lantang. "Kau...! Yaoguai rendahan! Apa maksudmu muncul dengan wujud seperti itu!"

Tahu apa yang ada di depan kami?

Sosok itu membawa seutas cambuk dari sulur yang berduri tajam dan panjang. Rambutnya pendek berwarna hitam sebahu, dengan dua untai rambut sepanjang pinggang terkepang. Matanya berwarna merah, terlihat begitu mengerikan dan haus darah. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan tanda-tanda seperti tato bergambar sulur duri dan ular.

Itu adalah... keadaan _ling'ai_ dulu saat masih dalam kegelapan...

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Harimau Putih!" Seru Yaoguai itu dengan lantang sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Bahkan... suaranya bisa terdengar persis seperti _ling'ai_ dulu! "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan gadis busuk itu bahwa bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang, dulu wujudnya seperti ini!"

_Ling'ai_ makin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, tidak ingin melihat dan mendengar apapun lagi. Dan memang benar itu! Sial...! Kurang ajar benar Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

"Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu _ling'ai _lagi!" Seruku dengan nada mengancam. Kalau kedua tanganku tidak sedang memeluk _ling'ai_ sekarang, pasti sudah akan langsung kugunakan untuk memanahnya!

Tapi, yang namanya Yaoguai tentu saja tidak akan begitu mudahnya menurut. Jangankan padaku yang cuma _Si Xiang_, pada _linggongzi_ yang Phoenix saja kadang mereka tidak mau menurut! Yaoguai itu tertawa keras dengan nada mengejek. "Kau yakin? Hei, kurasa ini hal yang sangat penting untuk mengingatkan gadis itu siapa dia sebenarnya. Kata-kataku benar bukan, _Si Xiang_?"

"Kau...!"

Yang menghentikan kalimatku adalah _ling'ai_ yang tiba-tiba menarik bajuku. "Yaoguai itu benar, Jian Bing... dulu aku memang seperti itu...!" Jeritnya nyaris menangis. Ugh... kenapa sekarang _ling'ai_ menangis lagi? "Aku cuma makhluk kegelapan yang menjijikkan!"

Sial... memang pintar sekali para Yaoguai itu! Muncul dengan wujud kegelapan _ling'ai_ dan membuatnya putus asa!

"Ya! Kau memang cuma makhluk kegelapan yang tidak ada harganya!" Yaoguai itu berseru dengan lantang dan keras. Tawanya makin lebar saat melihat _ling'ai_ benar-benar menangis dalam pelukanku sekarang! "Kau merasa kau sudah hebat sekarang? Kau? Menggunakan kekuatan cahaya? Hmph, yang benar saja... seperti lelucon!" Ejeknya.

Dan gawatnya, _ling'ai_ tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan! Dia cuma diam saja seolah membenarkan omongan-omongan Yaoguai itu!

Hei, memang benar sih _ling'ai_ dulu adalah orang yang seperti itu! Tapi sekarang kan tidak lagi? Memangnya kenapa kalau dulu dia begini dan begitu? Yaoguai-yaoguai itu dengan kurang ajarnya menyemprotkan ejekan-ejekan pedas untuk menuduh _ling'ai_. Bukan hanya untuk menjatuhkan mental _ling'ai_, tetapi pada saat yang sama membuat telinga _ling'ai_ tuli akan kata-kata _linggongzi_! _Linggongzi_ kan sudah bilang bahwa dia sudah memaafkan _ling'ai_!

"Kau masih ingat ini, kan?" Yaoguai itu kini mengangkat sulur berduri yang panjang itu di tangannya. _Ling'ai_, seperti orang yang tidak sadar, perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan berjalan ke arah Yaoguai itu! "Ya... bagus... maju kemari dan lihat kegelapanmu dulu..."

Ughhh... Yaoguai itu... memampangkan kegelapan _ling'ai_ dulu! Dan itulah yang menutup pandangan _ling'ai _terhadap _linggongzi_! Kenapa bisa begini? Apa _ling'ai_ lupa kalau _linggongzi_ sudah memaafkannya? Kenapa yang diingat _ling'ai_ bukan _linggongzi_ tetapi segala kegelapannya? Bodoh! Bodoh benar _ling'ai _ini! BODOH!

"_LING'AI_!"

_L__ing'ai_, sambil masih tetap berjalan mendekat pada Yaoguai yang sekarang tersenyum puas itu, berkata dengan suara pelan. "Dia benar... aku memang jahat. Aku memang adalah makhluk kegelapan yang menjijikkan dan sama sekali tidak ada harganya. Aku tidak pantas menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Aku tidak pantas kembali pada Lu Xun..." Sesekali dalam suaranya, kudengar isakkan-isakkan yang berusaha untuk ditahan, tetapi toh tetap terdengar!

Yaoguai itu mengangguk pelan. "Memang benar. Kau harusnya sadar akan hal itu sejak dulu..." Katanya. Sekarang cambuk itu makin digenggam kuat-kuat sementara _ling'ai_ berhenti hanya beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu ingat kesalahan apa saja yang kau lakukan pada orang yang sangat amat menyayangimu itu..."

Tidak... Kenapa _ling'ai_ hanya berdiri dan menunggu Yaoguai itu mengayunkan cambuknya? Kenapa dia tidak bergerak atau berpindah kemanapun?

C-celaka...!

_"... Tolong... Jangan biarkan putri kecilku menangis, ya?"_

"_LING'AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII_!"

Secepat kilat, aku langsung menerjang ke arah _ling'ai_ dan memeluknya, melindunginya dari lecutan cabuk berduri itu! Tidak mau... aku tidak mau membuat _linggongzi_ sedih karena melihat _ling'ai _menangis! Lebih baik aku yang terkena serangan ini daripada _ling'ai_! _Linggongzi_ sudah melakukan begitu banyak hal agar _ling'ai_ tidak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seperti ini!

Hanya dalam waktu secepat kilat, cambuk itu melayang dan menggores punggungku. Ya Tian... aku tidak percaya rasa sakit yang mengerikan seperti ini sudah dialami _linggongzi_ sebelumnya...! Aku mengerang kesakitan, dengan kedua tanganku mendekap _ling'ai _ makin erat. Tetapi kesakitan itu masih saja tertinggal!

_Linggongzi_... dia malah pernah menerima serangan cambuk ini lebih dari satu kali...

"JIAN BING!" Suara jeritan _ling'ai. _"Jian Bing! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila?"

"Justru _ling'ai_-lah yang gila!" Balasku setengah menjerit. Gigiku masing mengertak menahan sakit di punggungku. "_Ling'ai _kira _linggongzi_ akan senang kalau _ling'ai _merasa bersalah lagi seperti ini? Atau malah lebih parah, jangan-jangan _ling'ai _kira _linggongzi_ yang mengirim Yaoguai busuk ini di depan _ling'ai_? Apa_ ling'ai_ menganggap _linggongzi_-lah yang ada di belakang suara-suara itu menuduh dan mengingatkan kegelapan _ling'ai _dulu?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi dengan suara yang sangat keras dan lantang, dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap seperti membanjiri hatiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berseru seperti ini!

_Ling'ai_ tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, terlalu terkejut terutama saat aku menggenggam bahunya kuat-kuat.

"Apa menurut _ling'ai, linggongzi _cuma bohong belaka saat dia bilang dia sayang _ling'ai_? Apa menurut _ling'ai, linggongzi _berlebihan saat mengatakan dia sudah memaafkan segala kesalahan _ling'ai_?" Lanjutku, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Sekali lagi, kulihat mata _ling'ai _kembali berair.

"_Ling'ai_..." Sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk berbicara padanya, kali ini dengan suara yang penuh kesungguhan. Aku tidak mau _ling'ai _terus seperti ini! Kalau tidak, pasti _linggongzi_ sendiri akan sangat sedih sekali! "_Linggongzi_ itu sangat pintar! Dia bisa menghafal jutaan _hanzi_, bisa menghafalkan kitab-kitab ajaran _Kong Fuzi_, bahkan ketiga puluh enam strategi perang dan banyak hal-hal lain yang bisa dihafalkannya! Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa dihafalkan oleh _linggongzi_! Satu hal yang dia tidak pernah ingat dan selalu lupa dengan itu! _Ling'ai_ tahu apa itu?"

_L__ing'ai _menggeleng pelan. Sungguh, airmatanya kini benar-benar mengalir bagai hujan. Tetapi ia tidak juga mengatakan apapun selain menatapku lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. "Yang tidak bisa diingat oleh _linggongzi_ adalah segala kesalahan _ling'ai _di masa lalu! Dia benar-benar sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat pelupa sekali kalau tentang kejelekan _ling'ai..._!"

Segera sesudah itu, _ling'ai _menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kepalanya dibenamkannya di dadaku. Astaga... seandainya saja _linggongzi_ ada di sini, dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Masalahnya aku ini juga bodoh sekali dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa! Memang benar, satu-satunya yang bisa menghadapi _ling'ai_ hanya _linggongzi_ saja.

Baru aku sadar. Saat tadi Yaoguai itu melayangkan cambuknya, tempat ini berubah. Entah kami berdua masuk ke dalam dunia khayalan atau dunia mimpi, kami berdua sudah tidak ada lagi di kota Jian Ye. Sementara _ling'ai_ masih menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukanku, aku mengamati keadaan di sekitarku.

Yang pasti ini, jauh berbeda dengan tempat tadi kami berada. Kalau tadi siang hari, kali ini malam. Dan sepertinya, lebih tepat kalau disebut ini adalah tengah malam. Tempat ini sepertinya adalah sebuah desa kecil, dengan beberapa deret rumah-rumah yang sangat sederhana. Semua lentera dan lilin sudah dipadamkan. Semua orang sudah tidur.

Aku pernah berada di tempat ini sebelumnya. Tetapi _ling'ai _tidak pernah.

Tempat ini adalah... desa Yu Yao.

Kenapa kami berdua bisa berada di tempat ini, aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Ini..." _Ling'ai _pun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Kelihatannya ia sudah mulai tenang kembali. "... dimana?"

"Ini desa Yu Yao. Tempat yang paling timur di dataran China ini." Jawabku dengan suara pelan. "Tempat yang paling dekat dengan matahari terbit. Ini adalah tempat kelahiran _linggongzi_..."

_L__ing'ai _terlihat bingung. "Nggg... bukan di Wujun, ya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Di Yu Yao(3). Menarik, bukan? Tempat kelahiran linggongzi paling dekat dengan matahari terbit, di desa Yu Yao di Kerajaan Timur ini. Sementara tempat dia mati paling dekat dengan matahari terbenam, di tebing Gunung Ding Jun di Kerajaan Barat."

Kulihat dari sebuah bangunan, sebuah tempat perkumpulan Gaibang, seorang wanita keluar. Wanita itu berjalan seorang diri ke tengah taman dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, sementara aku dan _ling'ai _cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Di tangannya, ia sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang mungkin baru beberapa hari usianya. Matanya saja sepertinya belum terbuka benar.

"Bayi itu..." Bisik _ling'ai_ pelan. "... Lu Xun, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dengan begitu, keheningan pun berlanjut. Kami berdua hanya termenung-menung tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil melihat ibu muda yang sedang menatap anak dalam gendongannya itu.

"Jian Bing..." Tiba-tiba saja _ling'ai_ bergumam, membuatku seketika menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku ingin melihat... wajah Lu Xun yang masih bayi dari dekat..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat memandang _ling'ai_. Kedua mata perak _ling'ai_ menatap ke arah sepasang ibu-anak itu, dengan perasaan penuh kerinduan. Yahhh... aku tidak menyalahkan _ling'ai_, sih... Tidak hanya dia merasa bukan main kangen pada _linggongzi_, tetapi juga siapa sih yang tidak ingin melihat _linggongzi_ saat masih bayi?

Seulas senyum kusunggingkan di bibirku. "_Ling'ai_ maju dan lihat dari dekat saja..."

_Ling'ai_ terlihat ragu-ragu. Tapi sesudah kupaksa, akhirnya dia mau juga.

Mendekatlah _ling'ai_ dengan langkah lambat. Anehnya, si ibu terlihat awas! Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah keberadaan kami di sini bisa terasa? Atau bahkan bisa terlihat? Ataukah mungkin hanya naluri seorang ibu, maka ibu _linggongzi_ langsung awas saat seseorang mendekati anaknya yang masih bayi yang tidak berdaya?

Lebih mengherankan lagi, tatapan si ibu bisa berhenti tepat di _ling'ai_, seolah-olah bisa melihatnya!

Dan bahkan... bisa bicara dengan _ling'ai_! "A-anda... mencari siapa, _xiangsheng_?"

Hah? _Xiansheng_? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Ling'ai_ dipanggil _xiansheng_! Luar biasa sekali! Eh, tapi memang benar sih penampilan _ling'ai_ sekarang benar-benar laki-laki sekali! Maksudku, rambutnya yang pendek itu kan sekarang dibebat dengan kain agar tidak terlihat warna peraknya? Kemudian pakaiannya, jangankan seperti putri, seperti perempuan saja tidak sama sekali,! Hahaha...!

"A-apa...?" _Ling'ai_ terlihat tertohok sekali saat mendengar hal itu. "M-maaf, _furen_... aku ini perempuan..."

Tentu saja saat mendengar ini, ibu muda tersebut terperajat bukan buatan. "Oh...! Maaf, _guniang_! Maafkan aku! Sungguh aku tidak tahu. Pasti karena hari sudah gelap, aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas..."

_Ling'ai_ tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekati keduanya. Si ibu sendiri, saat melihat _ling'ai_ sepertinya tidak bermaksud jahat, mulai dapat kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil menggendong bayinya yang tertidur pulas.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, _furen_?"

"Silahkan..."

Jadi, _ling'ai_ duduk, sementara aku masih mengamati dari balik pohon ini. _Ling'ai _terus-menerus memandangi bayi itu. "_Furen_, bayi itu... anak _furen_, ya?"

Aku cuma bisa menepuk jidat. Bodoh sekali sih _ling'ai _bertanya begitu! Bukan hanyakarena jawabannya sudah pasti, tetapi juga karena pertanyaan itu kan terdengar tidak sopan sekali! Kalau bukan anak dari ibu itu, lalu anak dari siapa? Aiya... _ling'ai _ini...

Tapi... si ibu kelihatannya tidak marah.

Dia hanya sekilas memandang_ ling'ai, _kemudian memandang bayinya. "_Guniang_..." Gumamnya. "... kau pernah mendengar tentang... Phoenix?" Entah si ibu menjawab begitu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, atau sebenarnya sedang mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu' secara implisit.

_L__ing'ai _pasti tahu. Tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menunduk.

Ibu itu menoleh ke arah _ling'ai _sambil tersenyum. "_Guniang_... anak ini Phoenix..."

Kalau seandainya kalimat itu tidak diucapkan kepada _ling'ai, _tetapi kepada orang asing lain, pasti ibu ini akan dianggap gila. Maksudnya, Phoenix itu, yang menjadi harapan seluruh China, yang dikisahkan dalam legenda sebagai burung api yang berada di _Tian Shang_, sekarang seorang bayi? Yang benar saja... Yah, bahkan aku sendiri sebenarnya agak-agak tidak percaya _linggongzi_ akan benar-benar jadi manusia sungguhan. Tapi yah... justru karena jadi manusia, kisah _linggongzi_ ini sangat-sangat menarik, kan?

Hei. Gilanya, tahu apa yang dikatakan _ling'ai _sebagaibalasan?

"Sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti Phoenix..."

Kalimat itu, aku yakin pasti bukan ejekan! Soalnya, _ling'ai _mengatakan hal tersebut dengan keheranan dan kebingungan. Dan maksudku, itu adalah keheranan dan kebingungan yang tulus! Mungkin... mungkin... mungkin saja, baru kali ini _ling'ai _benar-benar mendapati segala kegilaan bahwa laki-laki yang sangat menyayanginya, baik sebagai Phoenix maupun sebagai manusia, yang bisa melakukan hal-hal gila deminya, suatu saat juga pernah menjadi bayi seperti ini...

Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa-biasa saja, meskipun memang kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja.

Bayi itu Phoenix? Luar biasa... gila. Dia masih butuh selimut untuk melindunginya dari dinginnya malam, padahal dia itu kan Phoenix yang bisa mengendalikan api? Lalu, wajahnya merah dan matanya belum terbuka.

Tiba-tiba saja bayi itu menangis!

Astaga, _linggongzi_...! Yang benar saja! Dia menangis begitu... sama sekali tidak Phoenix sekali! Yah, memang benar sih tangisannya menunjukkan kalau dia bayi yang sehat dan baik-baik saja. Tapi kan tangisannya yang melengking itu juga sama sekali tidak berdaya? Dia sekarang butuh ibunya untuk menenangkannya!

"Aiya...!" Si ibu terlihat panik sekali. "Tenanglah... tenang... jangan menangis..."

_L__ing'ai_ sama sekali tidak terlihat panik, masih tetap memandang dengan tatapan kosong tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, _ling'ai _hanya mengamati kepanikan sang ibu dan mendengar tangisan si bayi kecil dengan perasaan yang tidak jelas seperti apa.

Sampai saat yang lama, barulah _ling'ai _menyahut. Sahutan yang sama seperti tadi. Kedengarannya seperti ejekan, tetapi sebenarnya merupakan kebingungan dan keheranan yang tulus dari seorang _ling'ai. _"_Furen_, kenapa kau melarangnya menangis?"

"Hah?" Si ibu hanya memandang penuh keheranan.

"Di masa depan nanti, matanya akan acap kali mengalirkan air mata..." Jawab _ling'ai _setengah bergumam dengan nada rendah. "Kenapa sekarang dia tidak boleh menangis? Kalau dia sekarang seorang bayi, tidak heran dia menangis..."

Ibu muda itu hanya tertegun sejenak. Tangannya masih berusaha menenangkan bayinya, tetapi kali ini kepanikan itu sudah mulai hilang. Pandangan matanya yang menatap bayi itu terlihat sarat dengan kesedihan. Yah, hati ibu mana sih yang tidak akan sedih kalau tahu di masa depan anaknya akan sering mencucurkan air mata?

"Mungkin justru karena itulah, _guniang_..." Jawab sang ibu. "Mumpung sekarang saat dia masih ada bersamaku dan aku masih bisa membahagiakannya, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya menangis..."

Perlahan-lahan, _linggongzi_ yang masih bayi itu berhenti menangis. Ia sudah mulai tenang meski nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Saat itulah, _ling'ai _sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. "_Furen_..." Pintanya dengan suara memohon. "Kalau boleh, bisakah aku menggendong bayi _furen_?"

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang ibu yang baik, dia ingin menolak dan terlihat ragu. Namun mungkin saat melihat wajah _ling'ai _yang menatap penuh permohonan, akhirnya ia mengizinkan. Dengan berat hati diangsurkannya anak itu dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah salah bergerak sedikit saja maka anak itu akan mati. Tapi tidak hanya si ibu. _Ling'ai _juga. _Ling'ai _selembut mungkin menyentuh bayi yang tidak berdaya itu.

Kemudian, keheningan itu berlanjut lagi.

"_Furen_..." Suara _ling'ai _terdengar bercampur dengan desiran angin malam. Seulas senyum mulai menghiasi bibirnya saat melihat bayi itu perlahan mulai tenang dan tidur kembali. "Bayi ini... manis sekali, ya?"

Pasti itu pujian.

Astaga... seandainya saja aku seberuntung _ling'ai _bisa menggendong _linggongzi_ seperti itu...

"Tentu saja..." Balas si ibu dengan lembut sambil menunjukkan senyum yang sama. "Dia bisa manis seperti itu... pasti karena dia adalah Phoenix yang rupanya juga bisa menjadi bayi yang tidak bisa apa-apa..."

_Ling'ai_ mengangguk pelan. Tangan satunya sekarang mengelus rambut coklat bayi itu. "Warna rambutnya seperti tanah, ya...? Warna coklat yang sederhana..." Gumamnya perlahan dengan penuh perasaan. Ahhh... kalau melihat rambut _linggongzi_ yang berwarna coklat... aku jadi teringat saat itu... bagaimana rambutnya yang begitu indah berwarna emas bisa menjadi coklat... "Tapi, dibalik coklat yang sederhana itu, ada emas yang indah. Seperti harta yang terpendam dalam tanah..."

Harta... yang terpendam dalam tanah...

Mata _ling'ai _sekarang benar-benar terfokus pada bayi itu, seolah di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Si ibu sudah tidak ada, aku sudah tidak ada, bahkan tempat ini juga tidak ada. _Ling'ai _mendekapnya selembut yang tangannya bisa.

_L__ing'ai_ mengusap sepasang kaki kecil di dalam genggaman tangannya. Kaki-kaki yang saat ini masih rapuh dan belum bisa berjalan. "Nanti... kau akan berjalan di atas pasir dan batu... Hati-hati, jangan sampai tersandung, ya?" _Ling'ai _terdengar seperti meracau, tapi aku tahu dia bukan main seriusnya. "Bahkah... kau akan berlari-lari untuk mengejarku melewati kerikil tajam dan semak berduri dalam kegelapan..."

_L__ing'ai..._

Kenapa dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu...?

"Oh iya..." Lanjut _ling'ai, _dengan nada yang sama tetapi lebih lambat. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak peduli bayi itu masih tertidur dan tidak mendengarnya. "Kira-kira... apa kau akan tersentak kaget dan menangis kalau kakimu tertembus kayu-kayu yang tajam? Ahhh... pasti iya, kan? Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri..."

Benar-benar dia sudah meracau...

Tapi... tidak mungkin kan orang akan meracau sampai menangis begitu?

"Lalu... nanti kalau kau menuruni tangga melingkar... menuju _Di Yu_ yang gelap dan dalam dan mengerikan itu, apa kau akan takut?" Tanyanya. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya barang satu kata pun. "Dan... kalau kau bertarung sampai mati-matian, kau akan tetap bangkit berdiri di atas kedua kakimu ini, kan?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ya, kan?"

Jawaban _ling'ai _memaksa sekali. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, _ling'ai _memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia pasti akan memaksa _linggongzi_ untuk menjawab apapun pertanyaannya. Dan biasanya, _linggongzi_ akan berusaha menjawab, tidak peduli seberapapun tidak pentingnya atau absurdnya pertanyaan itu. Bahkan, pada saat-saat dimana ia tidak bisa menjawab sangking keringnya tenggorokannya, ia akan tetap berusaha menjawab.

Tapi kali ini... apa _linggongzi_ bisa menjawab?

"Iya, kan? Iya, kan?"

Ternyata... memang _linggongzi_ bisa mendengar pertanyaan itu...

Bayi yang ada di gendongan _ling'ai, _untuk pertama kalinya membuka matanya. Mata emas. Mata emas yang begitu jernih dan menganggumkan. Mata emas yang lebar, yang bercahaya seperti matahari. Mata emas yang menyiratkan kepolosan dan memancarkan kedamaian...

Iya... itu saja sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

Lalu... semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tempat ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti pasir di gurun yang beterbangan tertiup angin. Si ibu sudah tidak ada. Bahkan bayi di atas gendongan tangan _ling'ai _pun tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong. Hanya ada kekosongan, aku, dan _ling'ai _di tempat ini.

"Jian Bing..." Kudengar panggilan _ling'ai._ Tetapi sesudah itu pun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Di wajahnya ada berbagai perasaan yang sangking banyaknya tidak mungkin dapat kujelaskan satu persatu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan ke depan. Dan dengan begitu, kekosongan seperti layar berwarna putih ini perlahan sirna. Tempat ini berubah menjadi sebuah taman hijau, dengan di atasnya menggantung langit malam yang bertaburan miliaran bintang.

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah seorang anak kecil, umurnya mungkin hanya dua tahun. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tanah, sepasang mata emasnya, semua itu menunjukkan kalau anak itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _linggongzi_. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku yang cukup besar untuk anak seusianya. Dia sedang berlari-lari kecil membelah langit malam di halaman, yang sepertinya adalah halaman rumahnya. Yang menjadi tujuannya adalah seorang wanita yang sudah kulihat sebelumnya. Wanita itu... adalah ibunya.

Ibu manusia _linggongzi_...

Lucu, ya? _Phoenix_ yang hidup abadi bisa memiliki ibu manusia...

Tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba _linggongzi_ tersandung!

"_Linggongzi_!" Tentu saja aku memekik kaget! Astaga... _linggongzi_...!

"Jian Bing! Kau jangan berlebihan begitu!" Seru _ling'ai_ dengan nada kesal. Hei! Memangnya salah kalau aku panik melihat _linggongzi_ jatuh? "Seorang anak kecil pasti kadang-kadang bisa tersandung juga! Apalagi membawa-bawa buku sebesar itu! Jangankan waktu kecil, sekarang saja Lu Xun masih bisa tersandung atau menabrak pohon di jalan!"

Omongan _ling'ai_ benar juga sih... Yah, aku cuma bisa menghela nafas. _Linggongzi_ kok bisa seperti itu, ya? Dia bisa jadi manusia yang... benar-benar harus bergantung penuh pada orang tuanya.

Aiya... Padahal, dia itu juga sepenuhnya Phoenix...

Kulihat wanita itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk membantu anaknya berdiri. "Lu Yi!" Si ibu kelihatan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Lain kali hati-hati!"

_Linggongzi_ berdiri, kemudian, seolah tidak memperhatikan kepanikan ibunya, tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan buku tebal di tangannya. "_Niang_, hari ini aku sudah belajar dua ratus huruf baru! Sesudah ini, aku yakin aku bisa memulai membaca buku-buku ajaran Kong Fuzi!" Serunya dengan girang.

Ibu itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Digandengnya _linggongzi_, kemudian ia duduk di atas sebuah kursi batu di taman. _Lingongzi_ didudukannya di pangkuannya. "Kau pintar sekali, Lu Yi." Puji si ibu sambil menatap anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Besok, aku akan mengajarimu sedikit demi sedikit, ya?" Menjawab pertanyaan itu, _linggongzi_ mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Apakah pernah... meski hanya sekali... terlintas di pikiran si ibu bahwa itu bukan cuma sekedar anak laki-lakinya yang dipangkunya? Apakah ia pernah berpikir '_ini Phoenix, yang sekarang duduk di pangkuanku_'?

"Oh iya! _Niang_, bintang-bintang itu banyak sekali, ya?" Tanya _linggongzi_ tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk langit malam. Bermilyar-milyar bintang tergantung di sana. "Katanya ada orang yang bisa membaca bintang, ya, _niang_?"

Ibunya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Ada orang-orang yang bisa. Oh, bahkan katanya setiap bintang itu mewakili satu orang."

"Benarkah?" Mata emas _linggongzi_ yang bulat besar melebar. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita hitung, _niang_!"

Si ibu heran. Aku heran. _Ling'ai_ heran. Bagaimana bisa tidak heran? Menghitung bintang sepertinya adalah pekerjaan sia-sia! Mana mungkin bintang sebanyak itu bisa dihitung satu per satu? Yang benar saja! Tapi anehnya, ibu _linggongzi_ hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, kemudian membantu menghitung. Mungkin, dia hanya mengira anaknya itu sedang bercanda...

"Kira-kira..." Omongan _ling'ai_ membuatku memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. "Lu Xun berhasil tidak, ya?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Niang_, bintang yang itu sudah dihitung sebelumnya."

Kulihat, wajah _linggongzi_ aneh sekali saat menghitung. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi ada perasaan senang, bersemangat, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga muncul wajah yang serius dan penuh ketekunan. Si ibu beberapa kali sampai terheran-heran mendengarnya mengatakan _'_niang_, bintang yang kecil itu lupa _niang_ hitung' _atau _'_niang_, sebenarnya di bagian itu ada sebuah bintang, tapi cahaya berkelip-kelip, jadi tidak begitu kelihatan'_.

_Linggongzi_ benar-benar teliti, tidak menyisakan satu bintang pun untuk dilupakan dalam hitungannya...

"Kurasa..." Gumamku. "_Linggongzi_ pasti bisa menyelesaikannya..."

_Ling'ai _menyahut. "Ah, bagaimana bisa? Lu Xun kan anak kecil? Tidak mungkin bisa menghitung bintang sebanyak itu!"

"Tapi _ling'ai_ juga harus ingat _linggongzi_ adalah Phoenix!" Tukasku dengan cepat. "Bintang-bintang itu kan melambangkan orang-orang? _Linggongzi_ sedang menghitung berapa banyak orang-orang yang disayanginya! Orang-orang yang kepadanya ia ingin membawakan kedamaian itu!" Jelasku panjang lebar dengan penuh senyum. _Ling'ai_, saat mendengarku, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain hanya menatapku saja.

_Linggongzi_ ini...

Sesudah waktu yang cukup lama, si ibu tiba-tiba memanggil. "Lu Yi, dihitung pun tidak akan habis." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut pendek _linggongzi_. "Sudah malam. Kau harus tidur."

"Ah, tapi..." _Linggongzi_ terlihat kecewa. Tapi, tahu sendiri kan kalau _linggongzi_ itu adalah anak baik yang tidak mungkin membantah kata-kata orangtuanya? Akhirnya, _linggongzi_ berdiri, kemudian menggandeng tangan ibunya sementara keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hei, melihat ini benar-benar membuatku... entahlah... aku sampai merinding. _Linggongzi_ itu... benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Benar-benar manusia sekali! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa seorang Phoenix yang dulunya malang-melintang di _Tian Shang_ dan _Ren Huan_, sekarang hanya terkurung di rumah ini saja, di kota Wujun ini saja.

Aku dan _ling'ai_ mengejar keduanya sampai ke kamar _linggongzi_. Di sana kulihat _linggongzi_ berbaring, sementara ibunya menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya.

_Linggongzi_ berbaring dan akan tidur karena ngantuk...

"_Niang_," Panggil _linggongzi_ sekali lagi sambil tersenyum. "Bulan itu indah sekali, ya?"

Pasti ibunya menyangka _linggongzi_ sedang meracau saat bertanya seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu _linggongzi_ tidak meracau. Ia serius. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah _ling'ai_. _Ling'ai_ tersenyum, dalam sekali...

Si ibu hanya memandangi anaknya, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa...

Sampai sebuah kalimat tersembur keluar dari mulut ibu itu.

"Feng... dan... Huang..."

_Linggongzi_ mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Hah?" Matanya terbuka lebar karena merasa tertarik, seolah kantuk itu hilang begitu saja. "_Niang_ tadi bilang apa? Feng dan Huang? Apa itu?"

Aku mengerti kecanggungan si ibu. Pasti aneh sekali, kan? Sekarang dia harus menjelaskan tentang Phoenix... pada Phoenix itu sendiri! Jujur, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tentu saja si ibu kelihatan bingung sesaat, sebelum pada akhirnya ia kembali lagi dan duduk di sudut ranjang _linggongzi_.

"Feng dan Huang itu apa, _niang_?" Tanya _linggongzi_ lagi, masih menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sama.

"Feng dan Huang itu... mereka sepasang makhluk langit yang disebut... Phoenix..." Perkataan si ibu terdengar terputus-putus. Sepasang mata itu sekarang menatap anaknya, anaknya yang sebenarnya Phoenix itu, dengan menahan rasa takjub yang luar biasa. Aku yakin benar dia ingin mengatakan, _'Lu Yi, kau itu sebenarnya Feng!'_ tapi tentu saja sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. "Feng itu adalah Phoenix yang melambangkan matahari, sementara Huang adalah bulan..."

_Linggongzi_ memang mangut-mangut. Tetapi tidak sampai di situ, ia bertanya lagi dan lagi, membuat ibunya harus menjelaskan satu per satu mengenai Phoenix. Gila sekali, ya? Aku tidak tahu kesedihan seperti apa yang dirasakan _linggongzi_ saat ibunya menceritakan tentang bagaimana _ling'ai_ meninggalkannya di masa lalu. Mungkin _linggongzi_ yang masih kecil ini belum bisa merasakan apa-apa sekarang...

"Begitulah, Lu Yi..." Si ibu mengakhiri dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Pasti ia lega telah berhasil menceritakan semuanya pada anaknya tanpa membocorkan rahasia siapa ia sebenarnya. Dengan cepat, tanpa menunggu kata-kata _linggongzi_, dia langsung berdiri, mengucapkan selamat tidur, dan mengecup kening anaknya itu kemudian menuju ke pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

Pasti bukan karena terburu-buru, melainkan karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dan ternyata benar. Ibu itu hanya bisa bersandar pada pintu, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Lu Yi... anakku..." Namun dengan cepatnya ia menggeleng pelan sambil menutup wajahnya. "Tidak... Lu Yi bukan hanya milikku... dia milik semua orang..."

Ibu ini... pasti sangat sayang sekali pada _linggongzi_. Ya, kan?

Ah, bodohnya aku. Pasti begitu! _Linggongzi_ sekarang ini kan anaknya sendiri?

Sang ibu berjalan menyusuri koridor, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, dimana sekarang suaminya sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh dan memandang ke langit malam. Ibu itu berjalan pelan, sebelum duduk di sebuah kursi yang bersebrangan dengan ayah _linggongzi_.

Perlahan ibu itu bergumam. "Lu Yi..."

"Apa apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya si ayah.

"Anak itu..." Dia mendesah pelan sebagai jawaban. "... bagaimana aku harus menceritakan kepadanya tentang masa lalunya? Entah apakah dia sendiri sadar bahwa dia itu Phoenix atau bukan..."

Pria paruh bayah itu hanya menegak seteguk teh _Kudingcha_ di cangkirnya. "Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan mengetahuinya..."

Sesudah itu, hening. Tidak ada suara sekecil apapun.

"Pemberontak Dong Zhuo..." Kali ini, giliran sang ayah yang bergumam pelan. "Kekejamannya sudah mencapai batas."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya ibu itu dalam keheningan.

Si ayah kelihatan penuh dengan beban pikiran. Wajahnya menunjukkan keprihatinan dan kesuraman. Tidak heran, memang Dong Zhuo terkenal sebagai seorang tiran yang luar biasa kejam. Kekejamannya tidak ada duanya di China ini. "Menurut kabar, ratusan orang prajurit tawanan dari aliansi para penguasa yang menjadi seterunya, semuanya dibunuh. Mereka disiksa dengan kejam sebelum mati perlahan-lahan..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Si ibu hanya bisa menahan nafas sangking kagetnya. _Ling'ai_ malah hanya bisa menutup mulut saja. Kemudian ia bertanya padaku. "Jian Bing, siapa itu Dong Zhuo?"

Heran juga, _ling'ai_ bisa sama sekali tidak tahu! Tapi, tidak heran juga. Waktu itu kan memang _ling'ai_ belum lahir... "Dong Zhuo itu salah seorang pemberontak Dinasti Han yang sangat kejam dan tiran. Dia berusaha menggulingkan kekuasaan Kaisar Xian dengan menggunakan trik-trik licik dan jumlah angkatan perangnya yang cukup besar. Karena itulah banyak penguasa-penguasa daerah yang membentuk aliansi untuk mengalahkannya." Jelasku panjang lebar. Sebagai balasan, _ling'ai_ mangut-mangut mengerti.

Si ayah terlihat stress bukan main. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan kepala di telapak tangannya. "Dimana kedamaian itu...?" Keluhnya dengan sepenuh hati. Sepertinya pria paruh baya itu benar-benar menantikan kedamaian, sampai-sampai kalau tidak segera mendapatkannya, ia akan mati. "Phoenix, cepatlah datang dan berikan kedamaian..."

Lalu keheningan yang panjang berlangsung lagi.

"Apa kau sadar?" Suara ibu itu bergema memenuhi malam. "Phoenix yang kepadanya kau memohon itu, sebenarnya dia sedang tertidur di bawah atap rumah kita ini..."

Omongan sang ibu memang tidak salah. Phoenix itu sekarang ada di rumahnya. Sedang tertidur karena lelah. Harus memakai selimut karena kedinginan. Harus berbaring karena perlu mengistirahatkan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang pegal. Dan di atas segalanya, harus menutup mata, melengahkan dirinya sendiri tanpa rasa waspada sedikitpun.

_Linggongzi_... kemanusiaannya yang benar-benar sempurna itu bisa menggetarkan siapapun Abdi Langit yang melihatnya...

Sesudah itu, tempat ini berubah lagi. Semua pemandangan ini seperti gambar cat air yang teraduk-adukl sebelum hilang sama sekali. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal aku dan _ling'ai_ saja. Hening. Hanya kegelapan berwarna hitam pekat. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong.

Lalu... terang!

Cahaya matahari menyeruak melalui cabang-cabang pohon yang berdaun lebat. Bunyi anak-anak berlari dan bernyanyi. Suara langkah kaki dan percakapan orang-orang di pasar. Bunyi roda gerobak bergesekan dengan tanah yang sangat berisik. Kehampaan itu tadi berubah, kini menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan. Kali ini adalah pemandangan kota Wujun itu sendiri.

Ah... kota Wujun. Betapa beruntungnya mereka, bisa melihat Phoenix itu dalam wujud seorang anak kecil yang polos dan masih harus belajar segalanya dari awal! Apakah mereka pernah sadar bahwa bocah berhati ramah yang selalu menyapa mereka dan tersenyum, yang menjadi kawan main anak-anak mereka, sebenarnya adalah Phoenix yang telah mereka nanti-nantikan?

Lihatlah, itu dia sedang berlari dengan kecepatan seorang anak berusia empat tahun di atas kaki-kakinya yang mungil, bukan sedang terbang dengan menggunakan sepasang sayap berwarna matahari.

Senyum cerah _linggongzi_ itu, rasanya dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah. Senyumnya secerah matahari yang menyinari bumi.

"Teman-teman!" Ia berseru memanggil sambil berlari-lari ke arah kawan-kawan sebayanya yang tengah bermain. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang berisi beberapa buah _maiya tang_-permen gandum. "Lihat ini! Hari ini, niang membuatkan banyak sekali _maiya tang_ untuk kita semua!"

"Uwah! Asyik!"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasih kami pada ibumu ya, Lu Yi?"

Anak-anak itu berebutan permen-permen tersebut, kemudian tanpa tunggu banyak waktu langsung memakannya. _Linggongzi_, sesudah melihat semuanya sudah mendapat permen, lantas mengambil satu-satunya _maiya tang_ yang tersisa di keranjang itu untuknya. Baru saja _linggongzi_ akan membuka bungkus permen tersebut dan memakannya, dari sudut matanya ia melihat seorang bocah berpakaian lusuh dan kumal cuma duduk saja di salah satu batu sambil berpangku dagu. Mata cekung bocah itu memandang kawan-kawannya dengan tatapan iri.

_Linggongzi_, seperti biasa, selalu akan mendekati orang yang justru dijauhi dan dianggap tidak penting.

"Hai!" Sapanya ramah. Kontan bocah kumal itu lebih dari sekedar terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat _linggongzi_, _linggongzi_ yang seorang anak gubernur, duduk di sebelahnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kekagetan bocah itu kalau dia tahu bahwa yang ada di sebelahnya sebenarnya adalah Phoenix.

Sayangnya, bocah itu tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban. Hanya menatap _linggongzi_ seperti memandang orang teraneh sedunia.

"Kau mau?" Tanya linggongzi menawari _maiya tang_nya. _Maiya tang_ yang satu-satunya, yang harusnya menjadi jatahnya. Ahhh... betapa beruntungnya anak itu. Aku juga ingin diberikan sebatang _maiya tang_ oleh _linggongzi_...

Akhirnya, si kumal mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil permen itu. Tapi, mengatakan terima kasih saja tidak! Keterlaluan! Tidak sopan sekali!

"Hei, Lu Yi!" Celetuk salah seorang anak berbadan besar yang mulutnya penuh dengan permen manis tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu memberikan permen padanya!"

"Iya! Dia tidak pantas menerimanya!" Imbuh seorang gadis kecil.

"Dia itu sok sekali! Padahal orang miskin saja!"

_Linggongzi_ berdiri, masih tersenyum. "Ah, kenapa kalian mengatakan begitu?" Tanyanya pada teman-temannya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang membela si kumal yang baru saja diberinya permen miliknya. "Kaya atau miskin, kita harus berteman dengan siapa saja, kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu, Lu Yi! Dia sombong sekali! Bisa-bisanya bilang ingin jadi pejabat! Padahal miskin begitu!" Tukas seorang anak secara tiba-tiba.

Si kumal, begitu mendengar cita-citanya diremehkan, langsung untuk pertama kalinya berseru kuat-kuat. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin jadi pejabat? Tidak boleh?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang sambil bangkit berdiri. "Lihat saja! Kalau aku jadi pejabat, hidup kalian semua akan kubuat menderita!"

Dengan satu sahutan itu, langsung anak-anak lainnya tersulut amarahnya. Gawat, kelihatannya mereka sudah akan bersiap-siap mengeroyok si kumal!

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan bertengkar!" Seru _linggongzi_ tiba-tiba sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Seketika itu juga, tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Semua mata memandangnya. _Linggongzi_ itu, bahkan di usianya yang masih kecil, kelihatan sekali kalau dia akan membawa kedamaian... "Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kan tidak baik membuat orang lain menderita?" Tanya _linggongzi_ pada si kumal.

Bocah itu kelihatan tidak puas dan tidak terima. "Itu salah mereka duluan! Siapa suruh mereka tidak mau bermain denganku mentang-mentang aku miskin?"

Sekarang, _linggongzi_ berbalik kepada teman-temannya yang lain. "Kalian kenapa tidak mau bermain dengannya? Apa karena dia miskin?"

"Lho? Sama sekali tidak begitu, Lu Yi!" Seorang gadis kecil maju dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal. "Kami bukannya tidak mau bermain! Tetapi dia sendiri yang sukanya menjauh! Dan dia juga jarang mau bicara dengan kami!"

Sesudah mendengar perkataan dari keduanya, _linggongzi_ tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumannya bukan sekedar senyuman lebar seorang anak kecil. Namun entah kenapa, meski di wajah anak berusia empat tahun, aku bisa melihat kebijaksaan yang terpancar darinya. "Ternyata masalahnya begitu. Kurasa, ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja!" Ujar _linggongzi_. "Hei, mulai sekarang, kita semua harus bermain bersama-sama, ya? Dan kau juga! Jangan terlalu diam dan menyendiri sendiri! Kau tidak perlu minder karena miskin begitu! Tidak ada seorangpun yang menganggapmu miskin, kok!" Katanya kepada si kumal. Akhirnya, si kumal mengangguk juga.

_Linggongzi_ kelihatan senang sekali saat kawan-kawannya mulai menyambut si kumal. Ah, bahkan yang kulihat dari _linggongzi_ bukan hanya kebijaksanaan, tetapi juga kedamaian itu sendiri...

"Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong..." Seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba menyahut ketika keadaan sudah mulai normal. "... kakakku dan beberapa pemuda lainnya akan berlatih memanah di padang rumput di luar gerbang kota! Bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya bersama-sama?"

Dengan serempak, seperti paduan suara, semua anak berseru kuat-kuat 'IYAAAAA!'. _Linggongzi_ salah satunya. Dalam waktu sekejap, mereka semua sudah berlari bersama menuju ke gerbang kota.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Tengah berlari, _linggongzi_ menoleh ke arah si kumal yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau ingin jadi pejabat?" Tanyanya ramah, sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengitrograsi atau menantang atau mencurigai.

Si kumal terlihat terkejut, sebelum menjawab. Untuk pertama kalinya, sebelum anak itu menjawab, kulihat ia bisa tersenyum. Wah, senyum _linggongzi_ sangat-sangat menular, ya? "Sebenarnya karena... karena..." Si kumal menundukkan kepala, menjawab dengan wajah malu-malu. "Aku sangat kagum padamu dan pada Gubernur Lu..."

_Linggongzi_ mengangat alis. "Padaku dan _die_? Kenapa?" Bodoh juga _linggongzi_ bertanya begitu... apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia benar-benar sangat mengangumkan?

"Iya! Gubernur Lu adalah seorang pemimpin yang luar biasa! Sekarang ini masa-masa perang, tetapi sampai sekarang Wujun masih aman karena Gubernur Lu!" Jelas anak itu penuh semangat. "Lu Yi, kau pasti suatu saat bisa memimpin seperti atau bahkan lebih bagus lagi! Apalagi kau pintar dan sangat baik hati! Aku sangat kagum dan ingin menjadi sepertimu dan ayahmu!"

Untuk sesaat, _linggongzi_ hanya terdiam. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang lagi. "Begitu, ya... Terima kasih..." Kali ini _linggongzi_ tidak berusaha merendah, tetapi berterima kasih. Ah, tapi memang _linggongzi_ tidak pernah menolak pemberian apapun, kan? Dan pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan berterima kasih. Pujian dari anak itu adalah pemberian yang tulus, jadi tidak heran _linggongzi_ tidak berusaha merendah... "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan coba memberitahukan pada _die_! Siapa tahu _die_ bisa membantu mencarikan guru untukmu!"

"Ah!" Si kumal terlonjak kaget. "T-tidak perlu, Lu Yi!"

"Lho, kenapa? Tidak apa-apa!" Balas linggongzi. "Lagipula, aku yakin kalau suatu saat kau menjadi pejabat, pasti akan menjadi pejabat yang baik!"

Dengan begitu, si kumal tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selain berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kudengar sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari mulut _ling'ai_. Eh? Ada apa lagi _ling'ai_ ini? "_Ling'ai_? Kenapa? Kelihatannya _ling'ai_ seperti kesal sekali..."

"Tentu saja kesal!" Seru _ling'ai_ sambil mendengus seperti kerbau saja! "Lu Xun begitu baik hati dan suka berteman! Sementara aku... yah, aku merasa aku sudah membuang-buang waktuku di istana tanpa berteman dengan anak-anak yang lain! Melihat Lu Xun seperti ini, siapa yang tidak akan kesal?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang _ling'ai_ jangan pilih-pilih teman! Mau dengan orang kerajaan, mau dengan rakyat jelata, mau dengan pengemis atau Gaibang, semuanya harus menjadi teman _ling'ai_!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, kok!" Tukas _ling'ai_. Huh, dasar _ling'ai_ ini sukanya mengaku-ngaku saja...

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah puluhan anak itu di padang rumput di luar kota Wujun. Seperti yang mereka harapkan, kira-kira ada selusin pemuda kota Wujun, ada yang rakyat jelata, ada yang kelihatannya seperti seorang prajurit muda, ada pula yang Gaibang, semuanya bersiap-siap dengan busur dan panahnya. Melihat kedatangan anak-anak itu, mereka menyambutnya dengan senang hati, malah makin bersemangat untuk memamerkan kemampuan!

"Wah! Kalian sampai jauh-jauh datang!" Ujar seorang pemuda menyapa dengan ramah. "Maaf, tapi di sini tidak ada kursi!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Kami akan duduk di atas rumput saja!"

Pada akhirnya, anak-anak itu semua duduk dan menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Kulihat _linggongzi_ dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat para pemuda itu memulai unjuk kebolehan tersebut. Salah seorang pemuda menarik busurnya sambil berseru. "Lihat! Aku akan menembak tepat pada burung yang kelima dari barisan itu!"

Memang benar di langit biru terdapat kawanan burung yang terbang dalam sebuah formasi garik lurus. Dan panah itu tepat mengenai burung yang kelima! Seluruh penonton dengan kagum langsung memberikan pujian dan bertepuk tangan. "Wah! Hebat! Hebat!"

Yang lain maju. "Aku juga ingin menunjukkan kebolehanku! Aku akan menembakkan tiga buah anak panah berturut-turut, dan semuanya pasti akan mengenai sasaran!" Tidak salah. Memang benar sesudah pemuda itu menarik busurnya tiga kali, ketika anak panah itu berhasil mengenai masing-masing seekor burung. Tepuk tangan makin membahana.

Intinya, setiap orang disitu akhirnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing. Semua anak terlihat senang dan kagum pada pemanah-pemanah itu. Semua. Iya... semua...

... kecuali _linggongzi_.

Ada sesuatu yang beda pada tatapan _linggongzi_. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan anak panah atau busur-busur yang ditarik atau pemanah-pemanah yang sedang unjuk kebolehan. Dia hanya memandangi burung-burung yang tertembak panah dan jatuh itu dengan ekspresi yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana. Setiap kali ada seekor burung yang tertembak, tangan _linggongzi_ pasti makin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri...

_Linggongzi_...

"Terakhir! Giliranku!" Seorang pemuda lain maju. Kelihatannya ia adalah seorang prajurit muda yang memang ahli menggunakan panah. Terlihat dari busurnya yang memang khusus bahan dan desainnya. "Aku akan menembakkan dua buah anak panah dengan mata tertutup, dan pasti keduanya mengenai satu burung yang sama! Yaitu burung layang-layang yang paling di depan!" Serunya sambil menunjuk targetnya.

"Uwah! Burung layang-layang kan lincah? Selalu terbang kesana kemari dan susah ditembak!"

"Apalagi dengan menutup mata!"

"Ayo kita lihat! Sepertinya menarik!"

Dua anak panah itu ditembakkan bersamaan. Dan keduanya mengenai burung layang-layang yang sama.

Tepuk tangan terdengar paling meriah. Demikianlah akhirnya acara unjuk kebolehan itu berakhir. Tak berselang lama, semuanya sudah beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan menuju ke kota. Tapi... _linggongzi_ masih tertinggal di sana. Sepasang mata emas _linggongzi_ menatap ke kejauhan, sepertinya memandang tempat dimana kira-kira burung layang-layang itu jatuh.

Si kumal berhenti saat melihat keaneahn tersebut. "Lho? Lu Yi? Ada apa?"

Belum menjawab, tiba-tiba saja _linggongzi_ sudah berlari! Terkejut, si kumal berlari mengejarnya dari belakang sambil berseru-seru memanggilnya. Aku dan _ling'ai_ saling berpandang-pandangan sebelum kami juga mengikuti sambil berlari.

Akhirnya, _linggongzi_ berhenti di satu titik.

Ia kedua telapak tangannya yang mengadah, terdapat burung layang-layang itu. Kedua sayapnya masing-masing tertembus oleh anak panah tersebut.

Entah perasaan seperti apa yang ada di benak _linggongzi_. Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak berani menebak. Yang pasti, _linggongzi_ pasti merasakan perasaan lain yang lebih dari sekedar perasaan sedih atau perasaan kasihan. Apakah... apakah _linggongzi_ bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengannya hanya dengan melihat burung layang-layang tersebut?

Sambil masih membawa burung layang-layang kecil yang sudah nyaris mati itu, _linggongzi_ berdiri. Ia menoleh ke arah si kumal. "Kita harus menolong burung ini sebelum mati!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, _linggongzi _berlari sekencang yang kakinya bisa, masuk ke dalam gerbang kota dan langsung menuju ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan, _linggongzi_ terus memperhatikan burung layang-layang kecil tersebut, tetapi masih dengan berlari kencang sampai-sampai si kumal kewalahan mengejarnya. Dan... apakah yang mengalir di pipi _linggongzi_ itu adalah... airmata?

Aku tidak tahu.

"_Niang_! _Niang_!" _Linggongzi_ memanggil ibunya yang sedang berada di halaman. "_Niang_! Tolonglah bantu aku merawat burung layang-layang ini!"

Sang ibu hanya memandang dengan bingung. Tentu saja bingung. Kenapa anak kecilnya bisa begitu panik dan cemas, bahkan sedih sampai menangis? Yah, seandainya ibu itu tahu anaknya bukan cuma panik atau cemas atau sedih karena burung yang terluka itu... Namun toh tetap si ibu menyanggupinya. Diangkatnya burung kecil itu dari tangan _linggongzi_ dengan lembut.

Perkataan ibunya sesudah itu pasti membuat _linggongzi_ menangis.

"Lu Yi..." Ujar si ibu yang telah memeriksa keadaan burung tersebut. "Burung ini sudah mati..."

Ya, kan? Omonganku tidak salah, kan?

_Linggongzi_ menangis.

Tetapi bukan menangis cengeng atau merajuk dengan gaya anak kecil. Tangisan _linggongzi_ bisu, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali detak jantung dan nafasnya yang pelan dan lembut. _Linggongzi_ hanya mengambil kembali burung tersebut dengan hati-hati dan lembut, kemudian menyentuh sayap burung tersebut. Sepasang sayap yang terbuka lebar seperti akan terbang, tetapi sebenarnya terbuka lebar karena tertembus anak panah...

_Linggongzi_...

Baik si ibu maupun si kumal pasti terheran-heran melihat reaksi _linggongzi_. Entah apakah ia sebenarnya sedih atau kecewa atau terpukul atau apa. Tetapi aku yakin, pasti perasaan _linggongzi_ lebih dari itu. Mata emasnya itu buktinya.

Keheningan itu terasa seperti keabadian. Perlahan, dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat dan lembut, _linggongzi_ mendekap burung itu di dadanya. Apakah hanya fantasiku semata, atau aku memang mendengar suara mengiang-ngiang keluar dari bibir _linggongzi_, '_aku akan mengalaminya juga... aku juga..._'?

"_Niang_..." Suara _linggongzi_ yang lebih ringan daripada bulu burung layang-layang tersebut memecah keheningan. Si ibu mendekati anaknya, kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan heran dan bingung. "_Niang_... apakah burung ini kesakitan saat kedua sayapnya tertembus anak panah?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan yang bodoh dan janggal, bukan?

"Tentu saja, Lu Yi..." Jawab si ibu sambil membelai rambut coklat tanah anaknya. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

_Linggongzi_ mendesah sekali. Matanya menatap ke langit, ke arah matahari yang terbenam, senja yang berwarna merah. "_Niang_, semisalkan bukan sayap tetapi tangan..." Ujar _linggongzi_ lagi, dengan suara yang lebih lembut lagi. Airmata _linggongzi_ lagi-lagi mengalir. Dan tanpa terasa... airmataku juga. "Semisalkan tanganku yang tertusuk, apakah aku juga akan kesakitan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu. _Linggongzi_ harus tahu sendiri jawabannya.

"Apakah sakit..." Ulangnya sekali lagi. "... kalau mati perlahan-lahan dengan tangan tertusuk begitu...?"

Samar-samar, kudengar suara sesenggukan di sebelahku. _Ling'ai. Ling'ai_ juga menangis. Kedua tangan _ling'ai_ di depan mulutnya, sedang berusaha menelan isakkannya. Tahulah _ling'ai_ sekarang, segala sesuatu yang dialami _linggongzi_ memang sudah akan terjadi, bukan sebuah kecelakaan atau sesuatu yang dipaksakan saja.

Aku berjalan mendekati _ling'ai. _Satu tanganku sekarang berada di pundaknya. _Ling'ai _pun menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku. "Ternyata... dia benar-benar sudah tahu, ya...?"

Sebagai jawaban, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Bodohnya _ling'ai, _masih tetap berusaha tersenyum seperti itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau tindakannya itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan dan sangat bodoh sekali?

"Ahhh...!"

Sebuah suara pekikan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Kali ini, tempat kami berada berubah lagi. Bukan kota Wujun. Tempat ini adalah sebuah hutan yang gelap dan suram. Langit tengah malam yang gelap penuh dengan awan hitam menambah suasana mengerikan di tempat ini. Suara-suara jeritan kesakitan dan kematian bercampur dengan suara sabetan pedang dan tusukan tombak. Tempat yang gelap dan mengerikan, yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri.

Namun ada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat tempat ini menjadi lebih mengerikan.

Sesosok tubuh anak kecil berumur empat tahun yang tergeletak di tanah. Kakinya telanjang dan kotor. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan sayatan pisau, bermandikan darah dan keringat. Dari kedua matanya yang seperti kolam emas, airmata jatuh bercucuran bagai hujan.

_Linggongzi..._

Dia terlalu lemah untuk bisa bangkit lagi saat beberapa orang prajurit berkuda dari Wei turun dari kudanya, tersenyum puas dan siap menangkapnya. Sekali melihat pun semua orang sudah tahu. Kakinya yang telanjang terantuk batu, juga tidak luput dari siksaan yang sebelumnya diberikan padanya.

Aku sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, dan kali ini harus melihatnya lagi...

"Kalau kau patuh dari awal, kami tidak harus mengejarmu begini susah!" Ujar seorang prajurit sambil berjalan mendekat. Ya Tian... apakah untuk menangkap seorang anak kecil saja, mereka perlu membawa serta pedang, tombak, dan segala senjata-senjata tajam itu? Sekarang _linggongzi_ sudah menutup mata, sepertinya sudah jatuh pingsan.

Bodoh... aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun...

Tapi _ling'ai_ tidak. _Ling'ai _menolak kalau harus duduk diam dan menonton saja.

Entah dengan perasaan seperti apa, _ling'ai_ menggerakkan tangannya, kemudian berseru sekuat-kuatnya!

"_Bao tiao ru lei_!"

Dalam sekejap, dari langit turun api dalam bentuk sepasang sayap yang begitu besar! Sayap api itu turun dengan kecepatan luar biasa, kemudian sampai di tanah dan berkobar seperti pagar! Dalam sekejap membuat prajurit-prajurit Wei itu tidak bisa melangkah maju lagi! Tak ayal lagi, mereka segera berlari terbirit-birit!

_Linggongzi_ benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Ahhh... kenapa _lingongzi_ harus menjadi anak kecil berumur empat tahun yang lemah seperti ini? Kenapa...? Supaya dia bisa bersama-sama dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya di _Ren Huan_ ini, kan? Supaya bisa membawa kedamaian di tempat ini, kan?

Tapi... tapi... kenapa mereka malah melakukan ini padanya...?

_L__ing'ai _berjalan dengan langkah lambat, seperti tertatih-tatih. Ia mendekati anak kecil berumur empat tahun itu, kemudian menggendong tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

_L__ing'ai..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Dia ada di tanganku sekarang. Di dalam gendonganku. Tubuhnya yang hangat dan lembut ini terasa begitu ringan sekarang, saat ia masih berumur empat tahun.

Lu Xun...

Sesudah kejadian ini, kehidupannya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tidak akan ada tangan kedua orangtuanya yang akan melindunginya. Tidak akan ada lagi teman-teman sedesanya yang bermain dengannya. Tidak akan ada lagi rumah untuknya sendiri, selain sepasang kaki yang akan membawanya kesana-kemari tanpa sebuah tempat bernaung yang tetap.

Semua ini hanya akan menuntunnya pada pertemuannya denganku.

Dan pertemuan denganku juga bukan akhirnya. Pertemuan denganku hanya akan membawanya sampai malang melintang ke seluruh penjuru China ini untuk mencari dan menemukanku, dan yang pada akhirnya menuntunnya pada Kerajaan Barat, tepatnya di sebuah tembing di Gung Ding Jun di sebelah barat itu. Cuma itu.

Tapi... aku tahu satu hal.

Dia sengaja.

Benar-benar sengaja melakukannya.

Bodoh sekali kan Lu Xun ini? Malam itu, sebelum dia dibawa ke perkemahan Wei, dia terbangun dari tidur dan menguping pembicaraan orangtuanya yang akan menyerahkannya pada Kaisar Cao Cao. Dia adalah anak yang sangat pintar, dan begitu mendengar kalau hal buruk akan menimpanya, dia bisa lari sejauh-jauhnya. Ya, kan? Bisa saja dia melarikan diri dari rumahnya saat itu juga dan pergi bersembunyi entah kemana, yang pasti bukan ke tempat mengerikan itu.

Tapi toh, meski takut-takut, dia malah masuk ke kamar orangtuanya, dan malah menurut tanpa menolak sedikitpun saat mereka membawanya.

Dan... inilah yang terjadi padanya.

Bukan hanya sampai di sini saja, saat orang-orang Wei itu sudah menyiksanya habis-habisan, tetapi sampai detik ini. Sampai ia bertemu denganku.

Memang benar dia tidak mati di tempat ini. Tetapi dia selamat di sini hanya untuk dibawa ke tempat pembunuhan yang lain, yang akan lebih kejam menyiksanya. Atau tepatnya, bahkan sebelum berada di sini pun dia sudah dituntun untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Hahaha... aku cuma bisa tertawa pahit. Seharusnya tidak begini. Bahkan penjahat yang paling jahat pun tidak mengalami kepedihan bahwa hukuman mati dibacakan padanya bahkan sebelum hidupnya dimulai. Tapi Lu Xun...

Bodoh... kenapa ketika diberi pilihan seperti itu, Lu Xun tidak melarikan diri?

Ahhh... mungkin sebenarnya kejadian di Wujun ini sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Mungkin... mungkin saja... seandainya Wujun tidak dihancurkan dan ia sampai harus dibawa ke Lu Jiang, baru sesudah itu bertemu denganku pun, dia tetap saja akan mencariku...

"_Ling'ai_..." Jian Bing memanggilku. Di dataran China yang seluas ini, satu-satunya yang sama bodohnya atau bahkan lebih bodoh dari aku hanya dia saja. Tapi, kurasa kali ini kata-katanya bukan kata-kata bodoh yang diucapkan dengan sia-sia. "... sudah mengerti kan sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk.

Iya... aku tahu aku salah. Aku memang salah besar dan melakukan kesalahan yang sangat amat fatal. Aku tahu bahwa aku menyebabkan Lu Xun sampai menyelamatkanku dengan menukarnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa kegelapanku yang membuatnya tidak bisa ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil bersantai, melainkan harus pergi kesana-kemari untuk mencariku, dan baru berhenti pada malam tahun baru ini.

Tapi... satu hal yang aku tahu...

Dia tidak harus melakukannya! Ya, kan? Tidak ada yang memaksanya untuk menolongku! Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya dan mengatakannya jahat atau gila atau kejam kalau membiarkan aku bertindak semauku sendiri! Justru malah orang menganggapnya gila dan aneh kalau dia tetap berusaha menolongku! Tapi toh... dia tetap saja melakukannya...

... karena... ya karena dia sayang padaku.

Dan karena itulah, dia tidak pernah mau tahu sudah berapa kali aku berbuat salah padanya. Pokoknya semuanya itu dia sudah memaafkanku dan dia lupa. Yah, memang benar. Tidak pernah sekalipun saat aku minta maaf padanya, dia akan mengeluarkan kertas catatan dan bilang, 'tapi, Meimei, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu lagi. Lihat catatan ini, aku sudah memaafkanmu delapan ratus empat puluh dua kali...'

Ya, kan?

Aku menutup mataku yang terasa berat, rasanya benar-benar membuatku ngantuk sekali. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, perasaanku luar biasa ringan. Entah bagaimana, samar-samar aku bisa merasakan tempat ini berubah lagi. Tubuh anak kecil berumur empat tahun yang berada di gendonganku sudah tidak ada lagi. Tanah berbatu yang agak becek ini juga sudah tidak ada lagi.

Dan kurasa... aku sudah terbangun dari mimpi panjang ini. Hahaha... kekuatan yang digunakan Lu Xun untuk melindungi sekaligus menidurkan orang-orang di kota Jian Ye ini tidak hanya berpengaruh pada mereka, tetapi juga berpengaruh padaku. Tapi, aku sudah bangun sekarang, jauh lebih cepat dari mereka.

"Huh! Kau masih mencoba menghindar, ya?"

Suara Yaoguai itu lagi.

"Hei, dengar! Tidak peduli seberapa keras pun usahamu untuk lari, kau tetap saja makhluk kegelapan! Kau tidak mungkin bisa menjadi cahaya! Kau kira dia benar-benar bisa memaafkanmu?"

Aku menutup mataku. Memang benar telingaku mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu, tetapi aku tahu itu bohong benar.

Ya kan, Lu Xun?

"Kau tahu tidak? Kau sudah menyiksa bahkan membunuh orang yang sangat amat sayang padamu! Kau cuma mendatangkan kemalangan saja untuknya! Kau membuat takdirnya jadi menyedihkan!"

Selama ini aku malas dan sukanya hanya tidur saja. Yah, aku juga suka menutup mata. Tahu kenapa? Karena pada saat itulah aku bisa melihat Lu Xun. Apalagi kalau sekarang aku membuka mata dan harus melihat kegelapanku di masa lalu, lebih baik aku memandang pada Lu Xun saja.

Tuh, kan? Itu dia sedang tertawa sambil memandangku. Di wajahnya yang cerah itu ada senyuman lebar yang menular. Dan aku mendengar kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang sangat amat biasa sekali. Yah, tapi justru karena itulah aku tahu itu pasti dia. Pasti suaranya.

"Meimei... meimei... Akhirnya kau tahu juga! Dasar _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_..."

Biasanya, kalau dia berkata begitu, aku akan langsung mengejarnya dan siap-siap melemparnya dengan batu. Tapi kali ini, kurasa ada hal yang lebih penting daripada sekedar melempari Lu Xun dengan batu. Pertama-tama, aku harus memusnahkan Yaoguai yang sudah membodohiku ini dulu!

Akhirnya, kubuka juga mataku.

Benar saja. Aku kembali ke kota Jian Ye. Kota Jian Ye yang sama, dengan Yaoguai di depanku yang masih sama. Ada Jian Bing yang sama bodohnya denganku juga bersamaku. Tapi tatapanku hanya fokus pada Yaoguai itu saja! Huh! Berani benar membuatku seperti orang bodoh! Gara-gara makhluk ini, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar suara Lu Xun!

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku mendatangkan takdir buruk bagi Lu Xun? Yang benar saja!" Kedelapan _piao_-ku sekarang teracung ke arah Yaoguai tersebut, yang sekarang luar biasa terkejut saat mendengar suaraku yang mantap. "Dengar, ya? Aku ini bukan orang yang begitu luar biasanya sampai bisa mengubah takdir Lu Xun! Bahkan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengubah takdirnya! Lu Xun menciptakan takdirnya sendiri! Dia satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan takdir! Malah sebaliknya, dialah yang mengubah takdir orang di sekelilingnya(4)!" Seruku dengan mantap. Kali ini, kuucapkan kalimatku sejelas mungkin agar dia tahu! "Contohnya aku! Takdirku ini sebenarnya adalah tetap berada dalam kegelapan! Tetapi Lu Xun sudah mengubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini!"

Jian Bing, _Si Xiang_ Harimau Putih itu menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, tetapi bercampur dengan senang dan kagum. "_Ling'ai_!"

Aku menoleh dan membalas senyumnya. "Lu Xun memutuskan untuk menolongku, itu bukan kemalangan karena kecelakaan sembrono! Itu memang adalah pilihannya sendiri! Ya, kan?"

"Iya! Benar sekali!" Harimau Putih itu mengangguk mantap.

Tatapan kami berdua sekarang mendarat pada Yaoguai itu. Dia menggeram marah karena omongannya terbukti gagal membodohiku! Huh! Dia kira aku sebodoh itu? Memang benar sih aku agak bodoh, tetapi aku tidak mau selalu dibodoh-bodohi seperti kambing congek! "Dan kau, tipuanmu sudah gagal! Kembali kau ke wujud aslimu!"

Saat itu juga, Yaoguai itu, yang berwujud seperti aku yang lama, bagaikan air yang menguap seluruhnya menjadi asap! Mereka kembali terpecah menjadi Yaoguai-yaoguai berbentuk kabut yang tidak jelas wujudnya. Nah! Kalau sudah begini, mengalahkan mereka bukan masalah lagi!

Segera aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas, kemudian menepiskannya ke bawah, seperti sedang mengusir asap-asap itu. Aku berseru kelantang dan sekuat yang aku bisa!

"_Chu bo wu!_"

Detik itu juga, tidak hanya Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, tetapi juga segala asap tebal yang menyelimuti kota ini sirna! Cahaya matahari yang hangat dan cerah kembali masuk ke dalam kota, menyinari tempat ini dengan indahnya. Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang yang tertidur pulas di tanah itu mulai bergerak, satu-persatu terbangun.

"HOREEEEEE! KITA BERHASIL!"

WAHAHAHAHA! Senang sekali rasanya! Aku dan Jian Bing melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru. Wah! Benar-benar rasanya menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa menyelamatkan sebuah kota dari Yaoguai yang menganggu!

"Oh iya! Jian Bing, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menemukan dua hal yang penting!" Panggilku tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Yang pertama..."Akutersenyum iseng sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Sekarang aku tahu! Sebenarnya kedua bocah kakak beradik yang ada di dekat sungai Chang Jiang itu kau dan Meng Zhang, kan? Sementara penjual burung itu adalah Zhi Ming dan anak gembel yang membeli burung itu adalah Ling Guang! Tebakanku benar, kan?"

Tentu saja ini membuat Jian Bing kaget bukan buatan. Huh! Dia kira aku sebodoh itu? Begini-begini, aku juga luar biasa cerdas, lho! Hahaha!

"Uwah! _Ling'ai _sudah makin pintar rupanya!"

Heh? Apa maksudnya itu? Sudahlah, daripada dengan sia-sia membalas sindirannya, aku melanjutkan kalimatku lagi. "Dan hal kedua yang kutemukan adalah..." Suaraku melembut dan pelan. Sekarang tanganku tidak terlipat lagi, melainkan jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhku. Mataku menatap ke tanah. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku tidak bunuh diri di Gunung Ding Jun itu."

Jian Bing hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung. "Wah? Benarkah? Kenapa _ling'ai?_"

"Karena waktu itu, sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya sudah ada sebagian diriku yang jahat dan kegelapan yang mati bersama Lu Xun." Jawabku sambil menutup mata. Tenggorokanku serasa tersumbat saat mengatakannya, tetapi aku sudah tidak mau menangis lagi! "Apalagi, Lu Xun sudah mati untukku! Sangat tidak tahu diri sekali aku kalau aku sampai membunuh diri dan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya!"

Jian Bing tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tatapan matanya juga jatuh ke tanah.

Aku melanjutkan. Kali ini dengan berusaha tersenyum. "Dan cerita seperti ini... tidak akan pernah ada di novel-novel apapun. Kisahku dan Lu Xun memang berbeda..."

"Memang berbeda..." Sambung Jian Bing. "Ini memang bukan kisah percintaan dalam novel-novel saja..."

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Sementara Jian Bing masih tidak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun, aku berjalan mendekati gerbang kota Jian Ye yang akan mengarahkan pada istana. Iya, istana Wu yang juga adalah rumahku. Namun, ada perasaan tidak enak yang membuatku tidak bisa melangkah maju.

"_Ling'ai_..." Suara Jian Bing terdengar. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di depan gerbang itu dengan kedua tangan terentang. "Jangan masuk. Keadaan istana ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari segala bahaya yang pernah dialami kota manapun sebelumnya. Apa _ling'ai_ tidak bisa merasakan hawa kegelapan yang begitu kuat."

Ya, kan? Sudah kuduga.

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan istana tempat aku tinggal! Tapi aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya! Tanganku dengan keras mengepal, kemudian meninju gerbang batu itu sekeras yang aku bisa! Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...! Sial...! Apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan? Berani-beraninya menghancurkan rumahku! Keterlaluan!

"SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Aku menjerit sekuatnya, sampai kurasa suaraku telah menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit. Memang benar aku marah! Keterlaluan mereka semua! Bisa-bisanya melibatkan semua orang yang aku sayangi! Sekarang aku jadi mengerti benar perasaan Lu Xun yang benar-benar marah jika Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mencelakakan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...! Sialan! Mereka benar-benar licik! Kulontarkan seribu satu sumpah serapah dari mulutku, sampai aku benar-benar merasa puas!

Tapi... tetap saja aku tidak bisa merasa puas.

Aku tidak akan merasa puas... sebelum mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu dan menyelamatkan istana ini!

"Biarkan aku masuk, Jian Bing!" Seruku sekuat yang aku bisa.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk!" Seru Jian Bing membalas dengan suara yang sama kerasnya. "Bahaya di dalam istana ini tidak main-main! Ini adalah serangan terakhir para Yaoguai itu yang sudah mempertaruhkan segala kekuatan mereka! Cuma _linggongzi_ saja yang bisa menyelamatkan istana ini!"

Suaraku diselingi dengan dengusan nafas memburu. "Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan mereka! Di sana ada keluarga dan teman-temanku!"

Jian Bing menggeleng kuat-kuat. "_Linggongzi_ pasti akan datang dan menyelamatkan mereka! _Ling'ai _tenang saja dan tunggu _linggongzi_ di kota ini! Baru sesudah itu, kalau dia sudah menyelamatkan istana ini, _linggongzi_ dan _ling'ai _bisa pergi bersama ke _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut untuk mengalahkan T'an Mo!"

Jian Bing ini...! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang-tenang begini dan menunggu sementara orang-orang yang aku sayangi dalam bahaya besar? Aku tidak bisa hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki saja!

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi!" Seruku sekuat-kuatnya. "Kalau kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk, aku akan ke _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut sekarang juga!"

Jian Bing terperanjat mendengar ancamanku. Dengan ketakutan dan kepanikan penuh ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Jangan, _ling'ai_! _Linggongzi_ sudah berkata agar _ling'ai _menunggunya dan baru melawan T'an Mo bersama-sama!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENUNGGU LAGI!" Kali ini aku benar-benar berteriak sekuat yang aku bisa. Jian Bing benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan terkesiap. Mataku menatapnya dengan tajam bukan main. Iya! Iya! Aku tahu memang Lu Xun berkata untuk menunggunya! Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa menunggu kalau keluarga dan teman-temanku dalam keadaan bahaya seperti ini? Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mengalahkan T'an Mo sekarang juga! "Kalau kau memang berpikir lebih baik menunggu, lebih baik kau saja yang tunggu di sini! Aku akan pergi duluan!" Dengan begitu, aku segera berbalik dan berlari keluar dari kota ini.

"_Ling'ai_! Tunggu!" Suara Jian Bing sudah tidak kuhiraukan lagi. Aku tidak akan kembali! Aku akan segera ke _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut, dengan atau tanpa Lu Xun!

"Katakan pada Lu Xun untuk cepat menyusulku, Jian Bing! Selamat tinggal!"

Dengan begitu, aku kembali berlari. Aku sudah tidak menunggu Lu Xun lagi. Yah, toh dia pasti akan menyusulku, kan?

_Maaf ya, Lu Xun... tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi pada Yaoguai-yaoguai itu..._

* * *

(1) Ini emang bener, sodara... banyak cerita romance di China yang akhirnya mereka bunuh diri. Contoh: Legenda Liang Shanbo dan Zhu Yingtai. Trus novel karangannya Qiong Yao yaitu Putri Xinyue dan Putri Meihua...

(2) Kalo lupa, baca chap 29

(3) Kalo lupa, baca chap 10

(4) Ini saya ambil cari lirik character image song-nya Lu Xun 'Crimson Wings'. Kan ada lirik 'Motto azayaka ni Sotto hanayaka ni Unmei sae mo kaete' yang artinya 'Even more vividly, and with a soft brilliance, I WILL EVEN CHANGE FATE'

Wokey~ Sekian dulu untuk chapter gaje yang panjangnya nggak kira2 ini... Hohoho~ Dan sekali lagi saya mau mengingatkan bahwa minggu depan (9 Oktober 2011) TIDAK ADA UPDATE. Alasannya adalah karena minggu depan adalah minggu pengumpulan tugas AKA evaluasi. Jujur aja saya belum sempat nulis chap berikutnya sangking sibuknya. Jadi, update akan dilakukan pada tanggal 16 Oktober 2011 (please jangan bunuh saya... T-T)

BTW, dalam rangka menyambut ending cerita ini, saran saya (saran doank loh, ya~) sodara coba baca beberapa chap2 yang penting baik dari cerita ini maupun dari trilogi 1 **Gentle Flame**. Soalnya chap2 akhir ini akan banyak mengungkit2 masa lalu~~ wkwkwk... Tapi saran doank~ kalo nggak mau ya nggak apa...

Wokey~ sekian dolo~ Zai Jian~


	75. Game Master!

Yah... judul chap ini asli keliatan kayak anime Yugi-Oh! banget... ==a *dinuklir seketika*

Akhirnya saya update nih cerita sesudah 2 minggu nggak update~ HAISSSSS~ saya sumpah nggak sempat mengedit chap ini lagi... ==a Soalnya saya sibuk banget meski menurut tradisi para arsitek kalo lagi UTS nyantai... WEWWWW~

BTW, chapter ini adalah chapter battle terakhir! Di chap selanjutnya, meski chap terakhir dan ada T'an Mo, tapi udah nggak battle lagi. Alasannya kenapa? *coret*Karena saya udah capek cari ide buat bikin chapter battle. Lagian, kalo battle lagi, ntar saya bakal jadi garink tenan, ato kalo nggak berarti sodara yang bakal jadi garink. *coret* Yah, alasannya, silahkan cari tahu sendiri di chap ini~

Trus, saya mau mengingatkan sodara untuk BEWARE di chap ini. KARENA CHAP INI ADALAH CHAP PALING PANJANG YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAT SEUMUR HIDUP SAYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR FFN! MWAHAHAHAHA! *dinuklir sangking alay* Eh, tapi sungguhan, lho~ Chap ini panjangnya hampir 27 ribu kata... Sesuatu banget, ya? Saran saya, karena update chap berikutnya dua ato tiga minggu depan lagi, bacalah chap ini secara bertahap getu~ misalnya sembilan ribu kata pertama untuk minggu ini, sembilan ribu kata kedua untuk minggu berikutnya, dan sembilan ribu kata terakhir untuk minggu berikutnya lagi~

BTW, bersiaplah juga sodara karena di chap ini akan banyak pindah2 POV... jadi jangan bingung, ya?

Ada satu hal lagi yang mau saya garis bawahi di sini. Entah kenapa kayaknya FFn lagi agak kacau, nih. Beberapa kata-kata yang saya _italic_, tiba-tiba aja jadi satu kata tanpa spasi. Misalnya ada sebuah kalimat 'saya suka maen Dynasty Warriors' yang diitalic, ntar jadinya akan seperti ini '_sayasukamaenDynastyWarriors_' Jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan seperti ini, mohon maaf tapi itu bukan salah saya~ saya udah coba perbaiki tapi gagal... saya harap sodara maklum~

Wokey~ Happy reading!

WARNING: LONG CHAPTER!

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Jian Ye!

Akhirnya... sesudah perjalanan yang begitu panjang, aku tiba juga di tempat ini! Aku baru saja beberapa bulan tidak berada di tempat ini, tetapi rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun! Perasaan senangku tidak bisa dikatakan dengan kalimat lagi, dan tidak mungkin kan aku berteriak-teriak kesenangan di depan teman-temanku? Jadi aku hanya menutupinya dengan senyum saja. Zhou Ying juga, dia tidak bertindak berlebihan, melainkan hanya terus-menerus menyunggingkan senyum.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Zhou Ying, sekarang dia dan Zhao Yun sudah mulai berpacaran juga! Yahhh... memang sangat Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun sekali ya kalau tidak mau memberitahukan apa-apa. Pokoknya, sampai beberapa hari berlalu dulu baru kami bisa menyadari kalau mereka bukan lagi sekedar teman sekarang.

Oh iya! Satu hal lagi yang membuat aku senang adalah...

"Lu _gege_!"

Huiyue memanggilku. "Iya? Ada apa, Huiyue?"

"Sun _jiejie_ itu _gongzhu_ dari Wu, kan? Berarti dia ada di Jian Ye juga, kan? Nanti aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, kan?" Tanya Huiyue penuh semangat dengan bertubi-tubi.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Iya, itulah satu hal lain yang membuatku ingin cepat sampai ke Jian Ye. Aku sudah berkata pada Yangmei untuk menungguku di sana. Aku akan segera bertemu dengannya! Huiyue memang bersemangat sekali ingin bertemu Yangmei, tetapi aku jauh lebih lagi!

"Iya, Huiyue..." Jawabku berusaha untuk tenang, meski dalam hati sebenanya aku ingin berteriak kegirangan.

Sesudah mendengar jawaban itu, Huiyue tertawa senang, kemudian menoleh dan memberitahu Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu dengan bersemangat bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan bertemu dengan Yangmei. Semua sudah tahu, tetapi mereka mengerti betapa senangnya Huiyue. Huiyue benar-benar gembira, sampai-sampai bocah itu nyaris jatuh dari kuda sangking bersemangatnya. Dan gara-gara itu pula, Huo Li sampai mengomel lagi. Biar saja, sekarang kan saat untuk bergembira dan bukan untuk mendengar omelan kuda?

Ah... seandainya aku juga masih anak kecil, mungkin aku bisa bebas berceloteh seperti Huiyue sekarang.

"Itu Jian Ye sudah kelihatan!"

Zhou Ying berseru sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah kota yang kelihatan dari kejauhan. Iya! Itu dia Jian Ye! Akhirnya kami sampai juga!

Pagi hari yang cerah, langit yang bersahabat, kota Jian Ye yang sudah di depan mata, teman-teman di sekelilingku... Wah, betapa menyenangkannya hari ini!

Yahhh... sampai tiba-tiba, sebuah anak panah dengan cepat melesat di atas kepalaku!

"SIAPA ITU!"

Serentak, kami semua menoleh ke belakang. Serangan mendadak macam apa ini? Kami sedang dikejar!

Namun, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat hanya ada satu orang laki-laki yang dengan kecepatan sangat luar biasa, dan maksudku memang benar-benar luar biasa sekali, berlari-lari ke arah kami sambil melambaikan tangan dan berteriak kuat-kuat '_linggongzi_! _Linggongzi_!'

Astaga... Jian Bing rupanya...

Hebatnya _Si __Xiang_ satu ini, bahkan sebelum aku turun dari kudaku, dia sudah sampai di depan kami semua! Dan yang lebih luar biasanya, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengatur nafas sesudah berlari sebegitu jauhnya, seolah-olah berlari seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang melelahkan.

"Lho? Siapa itu, Lu Xun?" Tanya Zhao Yun saat melihatku turun dari punggung Huo Li.

"Kau jangan hanya bertanya begitu! Turunlah dari kudamu!" Tukasku. Mendengar itu, tidak hanya Zhao Yun tetapi yang lain juga turun. Tentu saja, mereka masih bertanya-tanya. "Ehm, kenalkan, ini adalah temanku. Dia adalah..."

"Jian Bing!" Potong _Si __Xiang_ satu itu dengan cepat sampai melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. _Si__ Xiang_ satu ini memang sedikit urakan, tapi dia baik hati dan ramah. "Kenalkan! Aku adalah _Si__ Xiang_ pelindung Wu! Aku juga teman baik _linggongzi_! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Kemudian dia menoleh sekilas ke arah Zhou Ying, yang seketika membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan buatan. "Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu, lho(1)! Hei, apa kata ayahmu tentang aku? Apa menurutnya aku kelihatan keren? Atau kelihatan mengerikan? Apakah ayahmu ingin bertemu lagi denganku dan menceritakan yang bagus-bagus mengenai aku?"

Astaga! Apa tujuan Jian Bing kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting begini? Dan lagi, kalau dia memperkenalkan diri dengan cara seperti ini, pasti Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu akan mengira Jian Bing ini orang gila yang sedang mabuk...

"Eh, aku..."

"Nah, ayahmu pasti mengatakan aku keren sekali, kan? Tentu saja! Aku memang _Si__ Xiang_ paling keren dibandingkan dengan yang lain..."

Ya Tian... benar-benar tidak penting!

"Lu Xun," Panggil Jiang Wei sambil berbisik. "Ini... temanmu?"

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berdehem dan seketika mendiamkan Jian Bing. Memang kata-katanya harus dihentikan sebelum berlarut-larut! "Yah, seperti yang Jian Bing sudah bilang, dia adalah _Si__ Xiang_ pelindung Wu dan sekaligus temanku. Maaf kalau tingkahnya memang tidak penting seperti ini, ya..."

"Lho? Lho? Lho? APA? Apa maksud _linggongzi_ dengan 'tidak penting'?" Protes Jian Bing dengan nada tidak terima. "Aku kan berbaik hati ingin bertemu dengan _linggongzi_ dan kawan-kawan, sekarang malah aku dikatakan tidak penting!"

"Karena kami sedang buru-buru!" Balasku cepat.

"Yah, aku kan hanya ingin bertemu sebentar saja!"

"Tapi kau selalu tidak penting!"

"Tidak begitu!"

"Memang begitu!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

Pada akhirnya, sebuah suara menghentikan kami. "HEEEEEEIIIIII!" Suara Yan Lu rupanya! "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi makin tidak penting begini?" Tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dan kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau ini benar-benar _Si__ Xiang_?"

Jian Bing hanya mengerjap-ngerjap mata. "Lho? Lho? Lho? Iya! Aku memang _Si__ Xiang_! Kau tidak percaya?"

"Jujur saja..." Jiang Wei tiba-tiba menimpali. "Tidak seperti _Si __Xiang_ yang kubayangkan..."

"Aku juga ingin bertaka begitu..." Zhao Yun ikut-ikutan.

"Rasanya yang dilihat _die_ pasti tidak seperti ini..." Imbuh Zhou Ying.

AHAHAHAHA! Memang kurasa salah besar Jian Bing muncul dengan wujud seperti ini! Lihat itu, dia sampai jadi garing sendiri dengan mulut sampai ke tanah sangking kagetnya, dan dia juga jadi kesal bukan buatan!

"Oh, begitu?" Tanya Jian Bing jengkel dengan menuding. "Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan aku memang _Si__ Xiang_ Wu!"

Sesudah berkata begitu, dengan cepat Jian Bing meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup mata. Kemudian sekelebat angin yang begitu keras tiba-tiba saja berhembus di depan kami semua! Aha, benar-benar si Jian Bing ingin memamerkan identitas aslinya! Sangking kuatnya angin itu, kami sampai-sampai harus melindungi wajah kami, bahkan mundur beberapa langkah!

... Dan begitu kami membuka mata, Jian Bing yang tadi sudah tidak ada di sini. Yang ada di tempatnya adalah seekor harima putih berukuran besar, dengan aura-aura cahaya yang melingkupinya. Aku sih tidak begitu kaget, tetapi yang lain pasti terkejut bukan main.

"Ya Tian..." Yan Lu menutup mulutnya dengan mata masih terbelalak.

"Benar-benar..." Gumam Jiang Wei. "_Si__ Xiang_...!"

Nah, meski teman-temanku ini semua kaget bukan buatan, Jian Bing malah bergaya seolah dia sedang bercanda! Yah, memang Jian Bing sekali kalau membuat orang lain tidak takut padanya. "GROAR! Tuh, kan? Sudah kubilang aku memang _Si__ Xiang_!"

"Berarti...!" Zhou Ying bertanya dengan suara tertahan. "Kau pasti memang Harimau Putih pelindung Wu yang dilihat _die_!"

Jian Bing yang masih dalam wujud harimau putih itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Memang benar! Bagaimana? Aku keren sekali, kan?"

Aiya...! Pertanyaan itu, lagi! "Jian Bing! Sudahlah! Kau jangan tidak penting begitu!"

"_Linggongzi_ ini kenapa sih dari tadi protes terus? GROAAAAARRRRR! Rasakan ini!" Sambil berpura-pura kesal, tiba-tiba saja harimau putih itu menerjangku sampai membuatku terjatuh, kemudian menjilat wajah dan tanganku sampai aku basah semua! Aiya...! Jian Bing ini...!

"JIAN BIIIIIING! Kau ini...!"

"GROAAAAR! Salah sendiri dari tadi _linggongzi_ nakal sekali padaku!"

"Enak saja bilang nakal! Huah, Jian Bing! Berhenti! Aku jadi benar-benar basah! Aduh! Sudahlah! Kembalilah ke wujud manusiamu tadi!"

Baru sesudah aku meronta-ronta, Jian Bing melepaskanku. Dengan segera, menuruti perintahku, harimau putih itu kembali ke wujud manusianya. Sementara aku menyeka wajahku yang basah, keempat temanku yang lain cuma bisa menatap dengan melongo, entah karena masih kaget melihat salah satu _Si__ Xiang_ muncul di depan mereka, atau karena kagok melihat tingkah _Si__ Xiang_ yang sangat tidak penting ini...

Tiba-tiba saja Zhou Ying menjatuhkan diri untuk ber_kowtow_! "Ampuni aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau adalah _Si__ Xiang_!"

"Benar-benar... mengejutkan!" Zhao Yun pun ikut-ikutan.

Sebelum yang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama, Jian Bing langsung bergerak dengan cepat. "Lho? Lho? Lho? Ya Tian! Jangan ber_kowtow_ begitu! Kalau aku sih sama sekali tidak mengejutkan! Kan ada yang jauh lebih mengejutkan?"

"Hah? Apa itu?" Tanya Jiang Wei bingung.

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Ya tentu saja _linggongzi_, dong!" Jawabnya cepat sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Lho? Memangnya ada apa denganku? "Aku memang _Si__ Xiang_, tetapi aku kan cuma berubah-ubah wujud saja supaya enak bertemu dengan kalian? Nah, kalau _linggongzi_ kan lebih mengejutkan? Dia bukan cuma berubah-ubah wujud manusia-Phoenix-manusia-Phoenix, tetapi benar-benar menjadi manusia betulan!"

Ya ampun... itu sih mereka semua juga sudah tahu...!

"Sudahlah, Jian Bing! Kau tidak perlu sampai pengumuman panjang lebar begitu!" Ujarku sambil mendesah. Astaga... aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala _Si__ Xiang_ satu ini!

Hebatnya, Jian Bing cuma mengerjap-ngerjap. Dan seperti biasa, kalau bingung dia akan mengucapkan 'lho? Lho? Lho?' dengan sangat tidak penting sekali! "Lho? Lho? Lho? Tapi itu memang sesuatu yang luar biasa lho, _linggongzi_!" Saat mengatakannya, entah kenapa wajah Jian Bing sedikit berubah. Ia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, cukup lama sampai membuat kami bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan mataku, ekspresinya menjadi tidak bisa terbaca. "_Linggongzi_ kan Phoenix? _Linggongzi_ kalau jadi manusia begini kan tidak enak? Tidak bisa terbang malang-melintang sesuka hati, gampang capek, dan bisa menangis..."

Iya juga, sih...

Tapi, aku memang senang di sini. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh atau kesal kenapa aku menjadi manusia. Sungguh!

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi memang lebih bagus begitu, kan, Jian Bing?" Tanyaku. "Kalau begini, kau tidak perlu kesulitan mengejarku. Kakiku sekarang cuma dua dan aku tidak punya sayap."

Jian Bing mengangguk pelan.

Yah, tiba-tiba jadi hening begini, deh...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jian Bing," Tukasku sebelum keheningan ini jadi makin tidak penting. "Memangnya kenapa kau datang? Apa benar-benar hanya ingin berkata 'halo' saja?"

_Si __Xiang_ itu tidak langsung menjawab.

"Mengenai itu, _linggongzi_..." Aku sadar sepenuhnya saat dahinya berkerut dan matanya menyipit. Jian Bing terlihat bukan main seriusnya, beda sekali dengan beberapa detik sebelumnya. Melihat Jian Bing serius seperti itu... entah kenapa... rasanya aku akan melihat sesuatu yang pastinya akan sangat amat mengejutkan. Tapi apa?

Tak terasa, udara di sekeliling kami bertambah berat. Kelihatannya memang suasana ini menjadi benar-benar misterius dan janggal.

Tanpa kusadari, keempat pasang mata teman-temanku saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain, tetapi pada akhirnya berhenti padaku dan Jian Bing. Mereka pasti sudah tak sabar menunggu kata-kata darinya, tetapi aku lebih tak sabar lagi...

Sesudah entah berapa lama memandangku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu, Jian Bing menghembuskan nafas panjang. "_Linggongzi_, aku akan menyerahkan sesuatu padamu."

_Hah?__ Menyerah kan__apa?_ Begitulah pertanyaan dalam hatiku. Tetapi aku enggan menanyakannya, lebih baik kusimpan untukku sendiri.

Tangan kanan Jian Bing yang tadinya diletakkan di belakang punggungnya akhirnya keluar dengan menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah benda yang sepertinya tidak begitu besar berwarna emas. Saat ia membuka genggamannya, nampaklah di depan mata kami semua benda apa itu. Tidak bisa tidak, kami semua yang melihatnya terperanjat hingga tak bisa menarik nafas.

"I-itu...!" Jiang Wei menunjuk benda tersebut, sebelum kemudian menatap Yan Lu yang matanya masih melebar oleh keterkejutan.

Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya, dengan mata masih terbuka lebar.

"Benda itu..."

Semua mata memandangku. Tidak ada pengecualian.

"Iya." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Cap Kerajaan."

Jian Bing lagi-lagi menatap tajam ke arahku. "Cap Kerajaan ini entah berapa ratus tahun lamanya sudah hilang sejak zaman Dinasti Qin. Namun beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu dari Wu telah menemukannya. _Linggongzi_, kau pasti tahu kisah selanjutnya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku tahu benar peristiwa itu. San Zang telah memberitahukannya padaku sebelumnya (2). Sesudah Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu gugur, Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu-lah yang membawanya. Cap Kerajaan itu akhirnya menjadi bahan pertukaran untuk tiga ribu orang prajurit dari Yuan Shu...

Dan sesudah Yuan Shu gugur, keberadaan Cap Kerajaan itu tidak diketahui lagi.

Sekarang, tiba-tiba benda itu ada di depan mata kami semua...!

"Benda itu..." Gumamku perlahan. "... alat pertukaran Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu untuk tiga ribu orang prajurit dari Yuan Shu, bukan?"

Jian Bing tak lantas menjawab. "Semua orang berpikir begitu." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Namun sebenarnya, ada kejadian menarik sebelum benda ini menjadi pertukaran..."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku langsung, dan dengan cepat.

Kali ini, Jian Bing benar-benar tidak menjawab! Ia hanya maju selangkah, kemudian memberikan benda tersebut padaku. "Mengenai itu, _linggongzi_ cari tahu sendiri saja sesudah ini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Yang penting, sekarang _linggongzi_ ambil dahulu Cap Kerajaan ini. Jangan sampai hilang."

Aku langsung menampiknya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memegang benda seberharga itu? Yang benar saja! "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" Ujarku dengan cepat. "Serahkan pada orang yang seharusnya memegangnya!"

"Siapa itu?"

Aku terhenyak.

"Siapa orang yang seharusnya memegang Cap Kerajaan ini?"

Benar-benar kali ini aku mati kata. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam. Benar... siapa yang akan memegang Cap Kerajaan ini? Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu, atau keluarga kerajaan Dinasti Han yang lain sudah tidak ada yang tersisa. Tidak mungkin menyerahkannya pada salah satu Kerajaan Wei, Wu, atau Shu. Bisa menyebabkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan...

"Tapi..." Tanyaku sambil menelan ludah. Pandangan mataku terus melekat pada benda yang bukan main berharganya tetapi juga sangat berbahaya itu. "... Apa... memang harus aku yang membawanya?"

Jian Bing menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantap. "Alasan yang lebih utama dari sekedar bahwa _linggongzi_ adalah Phoenix, _linggongzi_ juga sebenarnya Putra Mahkota, bukan? Dan dengan tewasnya Kaisar Xian, bukankah seharusnya _linggongzi_-lah yang menjadi Kaisar?"

Astaga...!

Aku seperti terhempas desiran angin yang luar biasa kuat saat mendengarnya. Kata-kata Jian Bing itu...!

Lalu aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"_Perang__ akan__ berlalu, __kesedihan__ akan __lenyap...__"_

Suara Zhou Ying. Zhou Ying sedang menyanyikan sebuah syair mengenai Phoenix... mengenai aku!

Pada akhirnya, Zhao Yun, Yan Lu, dan Jiang Wei yang mendengarnya pun mengikuti senandung Zhou Ying. Suara-suara mereka... membuat kepalaku makin pusing seolah akan pecah saja!

"_Pemerintahan __akan__ bubar,__ tetapi__ satu__ hal__ yang__ pasti  
Phoenix__ akan __memerintah __China __selamanya...__"_(3)

T-tidak...! Bukan seperti itu! Bukan seperti itu seharusnya...!

Sebelumnya aku pernah mendengar syair tersebut! Aku beberapa kali membacanya dalam literatur. Kemudian sebelum perang di He Fei itu, Yangmei juga pernah menyanyikannya padaku. Dan aku tahu, kalimat terakhir pada syair itu salah! Sama sekali bukan 'memerintah'! Sungguh, kata-kata itu tidak mungkin seperti itu!

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Seruku, yang dalam sekejap membuat mereka terkesiap. "Phoenix berada di sini bukan untuk memerintah! Bukan untuk memegang kekuasaan atau duduk di tahta dan menjadi Kaisar!" Astaga... Kenapa mereka bisa begini buta? Kalau memang benar tujuanku adalah untuk itu, kenapa bahkan aku harus bersusah payah menyamar sebagai Gaibang? Kenapa aku harus bersama-sama dengan mereka sekarang? "Phoenix berada di sini untuk menjaga! Untuk memberikan kedamaian dan meniadakan peperangan di China yang tak pernah berhenti bertikai ini!"

Begitu mendengarnya, mereka berempat terdiam. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang, aku tidak tahu. Kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali tahu.

Namun Jian Bing tidak bersedia diam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memerintah." Ujarnya. "Justru karena itulah, benda ini aku serahkan untukmu."

Dahiku berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena kau adalah pembawa kedamaian, dan bukan pemegang kekuasaan..." Jawabnya dengan suara rendah dan pelan. "... kau tidak mungkin akan membiarkan benda ini jatuh pada tangan-tangan tiran yang akan membawa peperangan, bukan?"

Iya...

Kata-kata Jian Bing itu memang tidak salah.

"Justru karena tidak ada satupun orang yang benar-benar tidak menginginkan kekuasaan seperti kau, maka benda ini harus diserahkan padamu."

Pertanyaannya yang kedua makin membuat benda itu terlihat luar biasa berbahaya, bukannya makin menarik atau indah atau berharga. Yang benar saja, membawa benda itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan atau membanggakan. Sebaliknya, membawa benda itu seperti membawa obor yang menyala-nyala dan memasukkannya dalam kantong baju. Resikonya terlalu besar. Membawanya sama dengan membuang nyawa sendiri...

Apa buktinya masih kurang? Contohnya, Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu. Bisa dikatakan alasan gugurnya beliau adalah karena benda ini, bukan?

Jika ada yang tahu aku memiliki benda itu, aku bisa benar-benar akan dibunuh.

Tapi... justru karena itulah aku harus membawanya, bukan? Karena aku satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga benda itu mati-matian meski harus meresikokan hidupku sendiri!

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Akhirnya, dengan berani dan penuh keyakinan, kuambil benda tersebut dari tangan Jian Bing. "Benda ini akan kupegang, dan tidak mungkin akan jatuh pada tangan yang salah! Aku bersumpah demi Langit, demi Bumi, dan demi diriku sendiri!"

Suaraku memang tidak keras, tetapi aku tahu bahwa setiap telinga yang ada di tempat ini mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jian Bing tersenyum puas. Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun menatap penuh keheranan, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk sekali. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying juga sama.

"Kalau _linggongzi_ yang membawanya, aku yakin benda itu tidak akan menjadi benda berbahaya yang penuh resiko lagi!" Tukas Jian Bing sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jiang Wei menepuk bahuku. "Yah, memang yang paling pantas memegangnya adalah kau, Lu Xun..."

"Kurasa..." Zhao Yun menimpali. "... kedamaian yang sudah ditunggu beribu-ribu tahun akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Kau ini bagaimana..." Yan Lu mengangkat bahu dan bicara dengan nada menyindir Zhao Yun. "... memang sudah datang kok." Katanya sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan gagal, Lu Xun!" Tukas Zhou Ying dengan nada bersemangat.

Pandangan mataku beredar, menatap satu per satu kawan-kawan yang ada di sekelilingku. Di atas tanganku sekarang terdapat benda ini, Cap Kerajaan yang harus kujaga dengan penuh kerahasiaan dan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri! "Tentu saja!" Seruku. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua!"

Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat mereka mengangguk puas. Dengan segera benda itu langsung kusimpan baik-baik.

"Oh iya! Satu hal lagi, _linggongzi_!" Panggil Jian Bing. Aku segera menoleh. "_Linggongzi_ akan segera ke Jian Ye, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"_Linggongzi_, ada sebuah kabar buruk..." Begitu kata Jian Bing. Kabar buruk. "_Linggongzi_, mungkin _linggongzi_ sudah bisa menebak. Jian Ye diserang oleh Yaoguai..."

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apakah Jian Ye diserang atau tidak, tetapi rasanya memang justru akan sangat aneh sekali kalau kota tersebut tidak diserang Yaoguai. Lagipula, memang seingatku, di Chang Sha saat Yaoguai di sana berhasil kami kalahkan, mereka sudah memperingatkan akan membalas dendam di Jian Ye.

Jian Bing segera menambahkan. "Tapi _linggongzi_ tidak perlu khawatir! _Ling__'__ai_ sudah membereskan bagian kota Jian Ye! Yang belum bebas dari Yaoguai hanya bagian istana saja karena di tempat itu kekuatan Yaoguai luar biasa besarnya! _Ling__'__ai_ pasti tidak melawannya sendiri, jadi pasti _linggongzi_-lah yang akan mengalahkan Yaoguai di sana!"

"Begitu, ya..." Jujur saja, saat mendengar penjelasan Jian Bing, aku jadi mendapat firasat buruk. Maksudku, Istana Jian Ye itu kan tempat tinggal Yangmei? Dan putri kecilku yang keras kepala itu tidak mungkin bisa diberitahu semudah itu untuk tidak masuk ke istana. Entah dia akan masuk diam-diam, atau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya.

Penasaran, akhirnya kutanyakan juga. "Jadi... dimana Meimei sekarang? Apa dia menunggu di kota?"

Sampai di sini, Jian Bing tidak bisa menjawab.

"Sebenarnya..." _Si__ Xiang_ itu menghela nafas panjang. "_Ling__'__ai_ sudah kuberitahu untuk menunggu di Jian Ye saja. Tetapi dia tidak mau dan akhirnya dengan segera pergi ke _Yin__ Mie__ Men_-Gerbang Maut sendirian untuk melawan T'an Mo..."

APA?

"_Linggongzi_! Maafkan aku!" Dengan segera, Jian Bing menjatuhkan diri di atas kedua lutut dan ber_kowtow_. "Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku untuk menghentikan _ling__'__ai_! Tetapi _ling__'__ai_tetap saja keras kepala dan berkata tidak bisa menunggu _linggongzi_ lagi!" Pintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tentu saja, aku tahu ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Jian Bing. Memang sudah tabiat Yangmei untuk tidak pernah menuruti apa yang orang lain bilang kalau akal sehatnya sudah terbang ke langit. "Berdirilah, Jian Bing. Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu." Kataku sambil membantunya berdiri. Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku. "Memang sangat Meimei sekali kalau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata orang..."

Jian Bing masih menunduk. "Jadi... _linggongzi_ akan langsung ke _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng mantap. "Tidak bisa! Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu di Jian Ye! Dan orang-orang di Istana Jian Ye juga perlu ditolong! Tunggu sampai aku membereskan Yaoguai-yaoguai di tempat ini, barulah aku akan menyusulnya."

"Tapi..." Sela Jian Bing. "Bagaimana kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan _ling__'__ai_?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tenang saja..." Jawabku pendek.

_Si__ Xiang_ itu hanya menerima jawabanku dengan anggukan pelan. "Yah... baiklah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya hanya hal itu yang ingin kusampaikan, _linggongzi_." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik. "Aku pergi dulu dan selamat berjuang!"

Dengan begitu, Jian Bing berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama ke arah hutan. Hanya dalam sekejap mata saja dia menghilang. Dengan begitu, aku segera naik ke punggung Huo Li, diikuti dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya.

"Lu Xun!" Panggil Zhao Yun. "Kau yakin akan ke Jian Ye dulu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya! Tetapi sebaiknya kita bergegas!" Seruku menjawab, sebenarnya tidak hanya kepada Zhao Yun juga tetapi untuk yang lainnya juga. Mereka pun mengangguk, sebelum mempercepat laju kudanya. Pokoknya, harus sampai ke Jian Ye sesegera mungkin!

Ya Tian... Yangmei...! Kau itu bagaimana, sih? Aku kan sudah berkata untuk menunggu di Jian Ye? Kenapa sekarang pergi ke _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut dulu? Sebenarnya kau ini maunya apa?

Benar-benar mengesalkan... padahal kukira aku akan bertemu Yangmei, ternyata masih tidak bisa juga. Ya sudahlah... aku akan membereskan tempat ini dulu sebelum menyusulnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, akhirnya kami tiba juga di kota Jian Ye. Ahhh... kota ini masih hidup dan ceria seperti biasanya! Aneh, saat melihat kota ini, rasanya perjalananku yang sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya memang benar-benar hanya sekejap waktu tidur saja. Betapa aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini! Dan akhirnya, aku sampai juga!

"Akhirnya kita sampai!"

Aku berseru kegirangan, begitu pula dengan Zhou Ying. Yang lain hanya tersenyum, tetapi juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan kami berdua. Tanpa menunggu lama, kami semua segera menuju ke gerbang kota dimana terdapat dua orang pengawal yang sedang berjaga.

"Oh! _Gongzhu_ Zhou Ying telah kembali!" Keduanya langsung memberi hormat saat melihat Zhou Ying yang memacu kudanya paling cepat sekarang sudah tiba di depan mereka. Pandangan mata kedua pengawal itu terlihat heran saat melihat beberapa orang Shu yang ikut bersama dengan kami.

Zhou Ying tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, aku pulang ke Jian Ye! Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja!" Zhou Ying yang tahu dengan jelas kebingungan kedua pengawal itu segera memperkenalkan yang lainnya. "Saat aku akan kembali ke Wu dari Shu, beberapa orang Shu yang baik hati bersedia menemaniku dalam perjalanan! Ini adalah _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dari Shu, Jendral Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei dari Shu! Dan adik kecil ini namanya Huiyue!"

Kedua pengawal itu langsung bersoja sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil bersoja. "Kami berterima kasih dengan sangat anda sekalian telah menjaga putri kami sampai di sini dengan selamat! Semoga kebaikan anda dibalas berkali-kali lipat!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Justru suatu keuntungan besar jika kami boleh berkunjung di Wu!" Ujar Zhao Yun.

Jiang Wei mengangguk sekali. "Lagipula, kami juga berharap kunjungan ini akan mempererat persahabatan Wu dan Shu!"

"Wu adalah tempat yang sangat menarik! Sungguh sayang jika kami tidak pernah menyempatkan waktu kemari!" Tambah Yan Lu.

"Iya! Liu _jiejie_ benar sekali! Apalagi bangunan di Wu bagus-bagus!" Celetuk Huiyue sambil tertawa.

Kedua pengawal itu juga tersenyum. Pada saat itulah mereka menengadahkan kepala...

... Dan baru melihatku yang berada di belakang.

"I-itu...!"

Tangan keduanya yang bergetar teracung ke arahku pada saat melihatku. Wajah mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi pucat bagai kertas seolah telah melihat hantu. Mata mereka terbelalak lebar, entah karena takut atau terkejut atau senang atau kedua-duanya. Tombak yang ada di tangan mereka terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

Zhou Ying pun berbalik, kemudian menatap ke arahku sambil menjawab kedua pengawal itu. "Iya. Lu Xun juga sudah kembali."

Dalam sekejap, kedua pengawal itu menjatuhkan diri dan ber_kowtow_!

"Ya Tian! _Gexia_! Sungguh kami berdua tidak menyangka akan bisa melihat _gexia_ lagi! Kami mendengar kabar dari Istana bahwa anda telah gugur di He Fei! Tak tahunya, anda masih hidup!" Keduanya berseru dengan suara bergetar, tanpa berani menatapku barang sekejap pun. Hei, kenapa mereka ber_kowtow_ seperti ini? Aku hanya seorang ahli strategi di sini! Aku bukan Kaisar atau pangeran atau keluarga kerajaan sekalipun!

Dengan cepat aku turun dari kudaku dan menghambur ke arah mereka. "Benar! Aku masih hidup! Aku tidak mati dalam perang di He Fei itu!" Jawabku seraya membantu mereka berdiri. "Kenapa kalian berdua ber_kowtow_ begitu? Kita adalah bawahan dari Kaisar yang sama, berdiri di tanah yang sama, berbicara dengan logat yang sama. Lantas kenapa kalian ber_kowtow_? Ayo cepat berdiri!"

Namun keduanya masih menolak!

"Kami benar-benar luar biasa bergembira, _gexia_! Sampai rasanya ber_kowtow_ berapa kalipun tidak akan cukup!" Jawab keduanya bersahut-sahutan. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka memang bersungguh-sungguh dan bukan main seriusnya! "Saat Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan dan Penasihat Zhou Yu mengatakan tentang _gexia_ gugur dalam peperangan di He Fei, kami semua tidak ada yang tidak berduka dengan sangat!"

Pengawal yang satunya melanjutkan. "Gugurnya Kaisar Sun Ce dan Permaisuri Da Qiao terdahulu juga membuat kami sedih bukan main, namun kami sadar masih ada Kaisar Sun Quan yang menggantikan. Namun jika seorang Phoenix juga sudah tiada, lantas siapa yang akan menggantikannya membawa kedamaian di China ini?"

Aku terhenyak. Kalimat pertanyaan itu memang sama sekali tidak perlu jawaban, dan memang itulah tujuan kenapa pertanyaan itu terlontar. Ahhh... Rupanya... benar-benar bagi mereka aku bukan hanya seorang ahli strategi saja...

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan mereka tahu aku ini Phoenix? Apakah sejak aku tiba di sini? Ataukah beberapa tahun sesudah itu? Kapan?

Yahhh... kurasa aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dipikirkan.

Tanganku memegang bahu keduanya. "Nah, sekarang, jika kalian memang senang aku berada di sini, kenapa terus ber_kowtow_ dan menunduk seperti itu? Bukankah kalau seperti itu, kalian berdua malah tidak bisa melihatku?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat keduanya terkesiap. Mereka menengadahkan kepala dan menatapku dengan mata lebar. Aku memberikan senyum bersahabat kepada keduanya, dan barulah sesudah itu mereka bersedia untuk berdiri lagi.

"_Gexia_! Kami akan memberitahukan hal ini pada orang-orang Jian Ye! Mereka pasti bergembira setengah mati!" Seru keduanya sebelum dengan cepat masuk ke kota dan berteriak kesana-kemari seperti orang gila.

Ya Tian... kenapa jadi heboh begini? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuat kehebohan! Astaga...

"Teman-teman," Panggilku sambil menoleh. "Ayo kita masuk! Kuda-kuda ditinggal di luar saja."

"Lho, kenapa?" Zhao Yun-lah yang paling awal melontarkan protes. "Kan lebih keren kalau kita semua naik kuda? Apalagi, kau kan akan disambut, Lu Xun? Pasti lebih kelihatan gagah kalau kau naik kuda!"

Astaga Zhao Yun ini... pikirannya sampai-sampai membuatku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Kau kira ini pawai atau arak-arakan begitu? Ah, Zhao Yun, aku tidak mau membuat kehebohan! Kita masuk dengan biasa-biasa saja!"

Syukurlah akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju. Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu turun dari kudanya. Aku sendiri membantu Huiyue turun dari punggung Huo Li, kemudian menggandeng tangannya. Baru sesudah itu kami berenam masuk ke dalam kota Jian Ye.

Dan... benar dugaanku, kan? Pasti akan terjadi kehebohan. Sungguh, padahal aku ingin biasa-biasa saja...

"Ya Tian! Ahli Strategi Lu Xun benar-benar masih hidup!"

"Mustahil! Sungguh ini tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Itu pasti hanya arwahnya saja!"

Rupanya keterkejutan mereka sampai begini parah. Ah, tidak heran. Kedua pengawal itu mengatakan bahwa yang memberi kabar adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan dan Penasihat Zhou Yu sendiri. Pasti orang-orang ini percaya sepenuhnya pada hal itu. Sekarang, kalau melihatku berada di sini, aku sama sekali tidak bingung mereka sampai gemetar ketakutan bahkan ada yang pingsan.

Hmmm... sekarang aku mengerti betapa terkejutnya Zhao Yun saat melihatku di Gunung Ding Jun. Baru saja dia melihatku benar-benar mati, esoknya dia sudah melihat aku hidup lagi...

Pikiranku langsung buyar saat seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku dan seketika menabrakku. Untung kami berdua tidak jatuh! Anak itu langsung memelukku. "Bisa disentuh! Bisa dipeluk! Benar-benar bukan arwah!"

Hah? Ironis sekali! Sementara yang lain takut kalau aku ini cuma arwah, malah seorang anak kecil yang berani mendekat!

"Benarkah itu?" Seorang bapak bertanya dengan suara lantang sebelum menghampiriku dengan cepat dan menggenggam tanganku. Yah, tentu saja tanganku bisa dipegang. "Astaga! _Gexia_! Anda benar-benar masih hidup!"

Dengan satu ucapan itu, barulah orang-orang yang lain berani mendekat. Tentu saja ini makin menimbulkan kehebohan. Astaga... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka bisa sekaget ini! Tapi kan harusnya mereka tahu kalau aku yang Phoenix ini tidak mungkin akan mati kalau belum menyelesaikan tugasku?

"Saudara-saudariku sekalian! Dengarlah!" Seruku sekeras-kerasnya. Dengan begitu, mereka langsung mematung dan menatap ke arahku dengan mata masih melebar. "Kenapa anda semua menganggap aku sudah mati? Kalau memang anda tahu dan percaya kalau aku Phoenix, pasti anda juga tahu aku tidak mungkin mati sebelum membawa kedamaian di China ini, kan?"

Barulah dengan begitu, mereka jadi sadar-sadar sendiri.

"Maafkan kami, _gexia_..." Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menyahut. "Kami sendiri hanya mendengar kabar itu dari Istana. Kami sangka, tidak mungkin kabar dari Istana adalah kabar bohong."

Aku tahu itu, jadi aku hanya mengangguk. Sekarang keadaan menjadi hening sekali. Kalau aku, bukannya aku hening karena terkejut atau tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Aku hanya berpikir keras. Aneh juga... Jian Bing tadi bilang bahwa Yangmei sudah ada di sini sebelumnya. Ya, kan? Kalau orang-orang ini melihat Yangmei, kenapa mereka tidak menghentikannya juga saat pergi? Yah, memang benar sih Yangmei yang kepala batu itu tidak bisa dipaksa. Tapi... kenapa mereka seolah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yangmei? Dan mengenai istana, mengapa sekarang mereka tidak bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan istana?

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian tidak melihat _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei?" Tanyaku. "Dia harusnya ada di sini juga..."

Semuanya saling berpandang-pandangan dengan bingung dan menggeleng, sampai seorang bapak paruh baya menjawab. "_Gexia_, beberapa hari yang lalu kami semua melihat asap hitam di langit. Tahu-tahu sesudah itu kami semua menjadi mengantuk sekali dan jatuh tertidur. Waktu kami bangun, ternyata sudah berlalu beberapa hari dan tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Memang benar. Yang membuat mereka tertidur dan terlindung dari serangan Yaoguai adalah aku. Jangan sampai mereka bangun ketika melihat kota ini menjadi mengerikan karena diserang Yaoguai.

Seorang ibu menyahut. "Tapi... dalam tidurku aku sempat bermimpi seperti melihat _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei!" Serunya mengagetkan semua orang, termasuk aku! "Namun saat itu aku sangat ngantuk hingga tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas! Sebab waktu itu _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei tidak memakai baju putri! Malah dia kelihatan seperti laki-laki!"

Aku langsung bertanya pada ibu itu. "_Furen_! Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada di sini?"

Ibu itu jadi kaget bukan buatan. "_Gexia_, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas waktu itu. Tetapi dari suaranya, aku rasa dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin sebelum kami semua terbangun, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei sudah meninggalkan kota terlebih dahulu." Jelasnya.

Ohhh... jadi begitu. Yangmei pasti benar-benar mengamuk sekali sampai-sampai dengan cepat dia pergi, bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membangunkan orang-orang di kota Jian Ye ini sebelum ia pergi. Yahhh... memang sangat Yangmei sekali, ya? "Dan bagaimana dengan keadaan istana?"

"Itulah yang aneh!" Salah satu dari kedua pengawal tadi menyahut. "Kami mencoba membuka pintu gerbang timur yang menuju ke istana. Tetapi tidak bisa dibuka! Sepertinya pintu itu berkarat dan sudah waktunya dipugar."

Berkarat? Bukan. Pintu itu baik-baik saja.

Gerbang yang ada di istana itu memang tidak bisa dibuka, karena selain aku tidak ingin mereka masuk, mereka juga tidak diundang untuk masuk ke dalamnya oleh para Yaoguai yang sekarang pasti telah bersarang di sana. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu ingin akulah yang masuk.

Dan kalau memang mereka menantangku begitu, aku tidak akan takut.

Aku berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang itu menuju gerbang timur yang akan membawaku ke istana. Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying mengikutiku. Bahkan orang-orang itu jadi bingung sendiri dan berdesak-desakkan ingin melihat.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang, aku berhenti. Memang benar, ada kekuatan kegelapan yang luar biasa sekali di tempat ini! Pasti Yaoguai-yaoguai itu gila sekali mempertaruhkan kekuatan terakhir mereka sekarang! Maksudku, kekuatan mereka sudah lenyap. Mereka sudah kalah. Sekarang, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang seperti nafas penghabisan, mereka menyerang tempat ini.

Kalau mereka sampai kalah di sini, pertarungan di _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut nanti bukan lagi pertarungan. Hanya serangan terakhir saja. Hanya sekedar penutup saja.

Tidak jelek juga, sih. Karena aku tahu satu hal. Aku pasti akan mengalahkan mereka!

"Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying! Kalian siap?" Tanyaku dengan senyum lebar. "Kita akan membereskan tempat ini, ya!"

Keempatnya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Tentu saja!"

Yahhh... semua... kecuali mungkin Zhou Ying.

Aku berbalik dan menatap adik angkatku itu dalam-dalam. "Zhou Ying..." Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja. Tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa pada Penasihat Zhou Yu dan Nona Muda Qiao. Tenangkan hatimu dan jangan takut."

Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Kau benar! Aku tidak akan takut! Justru aku sangat ingin dan harus masuk karena aku ingin menolong mereka yang ada di dalam!" Aku tersenyum saat mendengar kalimatnya yang sangat membakar semangat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanganku ditarik pelan.

"Lu _gege_..." Rupanya Huiyue yang sedang memanggilku. "Aku juga boleh masuk, kan?"

Aku tersenyum. Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba Jiang Wei sudah menyela terlebih dahulu! "Tentu saja tidak boleh! Keadaan Istana Jian Ye sangat berbahaya! Kalau ada di dalam sana, kau bisa celaka betulan!" Ujarnya memperingati dengan suara tegas.

Eh? Kenapa Jiang Wei berkata begitu?

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar saja, ya? Main-main dulu dengan yang lain." Ajak Zhao Yun sambil menunjuk anak-anak Jian Ye yang lain. Tapi aku tahu Huiyue pasti enggan menerima nasihat seperti itu.

Dan jujur saja... aku juga tidak.

"Tapi..." Huiyue menggeleng dan merengek-rengek. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat-erat tanganku. "Aku mau bersama-sama dengan Lu _gege_!"

Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying bahkan sampai menghela nafas panjang sangking mulai tidak sabaran. "Itu tidak mungkin, Huiyue! Bisa-bisa kau terbunuh di dalam!"

Intinya, semakin diberitahu, Huiyue semakin membantah. Sampai pada suatu titik, dia nyaris berteriak sangking kesalnya. "Pokoknya aku mau bersama Lu _gege_!" Serunya dengan suara lantang. "Zhao _gege_, Jiang _gege_, Liu _jiejie_, Zhou _jiejie_! Sebenarnya kita semua ini sama saja, kan? Kalau Lu _gege_ tidak memberi kita kekuatan cahaya, kita tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi Yaoguai-yaoguai yang menyebalkan itu! Aku juga diberikan kekuatan cahaya oleh Lu _gege_! Sekarang, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

Sebelum mereka berempat menyahut lagi, aku langsung menyambung ucapan Huiyue. "Huiyue benar." Kataku, yang dalah sekejap membuat mereka semua terkejut. "Huiyue sama seperti kalian, juga kuberi kekuatan cahaya. Justru dia memang harus masuk ke dalam." Aku membelai kepala Huiyue saat melihat bocah itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke arahku, sebelum menatap mereka lagi. "Karena itulah aku tidak bertanya pada Huiyue apakah dia siap atau tidak. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah siap."

"Tapi, Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei menukas. "Kita bisa kerepotan kalau Huiyue ikut!"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan. Akulah yang akan menjaganya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Lebih baik aku bersama-sama dengannya masuk ke dalam bahaya, daripada aku harus membiarkannya sendirian."

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Aku tahu Lu _gege_ pasti akan menjagaku!" Huiyue mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku juga lebih baik pergi ke tempat menyeramkan, asal ada Lu _gege_! Daripada aku berada di tempat yang aman-aman saja tapi tidak ada Lu _gege_! Yang benar-benar bisa memberikan rasa aman kan cuma Lu _gege_ saja!" Sesudah berkata begitu, Huiyue langsung memelukku erat-erat seolah kalau tidak aku akan menghilang detik itu juga.

Ahahaha... Huiyue ini... Benar-benar jujur sekali, ya?

Pada akhirnya, keempat orang yang lain cuma bisa mendesah. "Ya sudah kalau begitu..." Ujar Zhao Yun. "Kalau kau sudah bilang begitu, pasti kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan..."

Aku mengangguk ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada Huiyue. "Huiyue, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu terus. Jangan melepaskan tanganku, ya?"

"Iya! Aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan Lu _gege_!" Sahutnya girang.

Nah, dengan begini, semuanya siap! Kuletakkan satu tanganku di depan gerbang itu. Dalam sekejap, aku merasakan kekuatanku, dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang luar biasa dari dalam istana itu bertumbukan! Gerbang yang besar itu akhirnya terbuka, hanya untuk menunjukkan kegelapan yang luar biasa pekat! Bahkan tidak hanya itu, kegelapan itu menyeruak keluar, seperti akan melahap tempat ini juga! Tentu saja orang-orang itu begitu ketakutan, memang kalau terkena kekuatan kegelapan sehebat ini akan sangat mengerikan!

Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya!

"_Ou__ ruo __la __qiang_!"

Sebuah tembok cahaya berwarna pelangi memisahkan kami berenam dengan orang-orang kota Jian Ye. Kami berenam terserap masuk ke dalam tempat yang sarat kegelapan itu, tetapi tentu saja tidak apa-apa karena masing-masing kami sudah memiliki kekuatan cahaya. Sementara orang-orang Jian Ye itu, mereka hanya bisa menatap dengan mata melebar sementara tembok cahaya itu melindungi. Tak lama, pintu itu benar-benar tertutup.

Aku, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan Huiyue sudah berada di dalam tempat ini sekarang.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Pertanyaan Yan Lu merupakan pertanyaan di kepala kami semua juga. Benar... tempat ini sangat aneh... dan mengerikan! Sama sekali tidak seperti Istana Jian Ye yang kukenal selama ini!

Kami berenam berdiri di atas sebuah jaring-jaring yang lentur seperti karet, namun apa yang terlihat di bawah jaring-jaring itu hanya kegelapan yang tidak berujung saja. Saat diperhatikan baik-baik, rupanya jaring-jaring itu bukan dari karet, tali, atau kain. Jaring-jaring itu adalah...

"AIYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Lu _gege_! Lu _gege_! Dimana ini? Aku takut!"

Zhao Yun dengan segera mendekap Zhou Ying dalam pelukannya. Aku sendiri, saat melihat Huiyue menangis dan panik, langsung menggendong dan menenangkannya. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak kaget saat melihat jaring-jaring apa itu sebenarnya. Jaring-jaring itu berdenyut-denyut, juga dialiri suatu cairan merah. Tahulah kami semua, jaring-jaring itu adalah pembuluh-pembuluh darah raksasa.

Bahkan bukan hanya jaring-jaring itu yang menambah kengerian tempat ini. Kami seperti berada di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup yang dindingnya berupa selaput-selaput berlendir. Menempel pada selaput-selaput itu adalah sesuatu seperti organ-organ tubuh.

Ini...

Yaoguai-yaoguai itukah yang membuat Istana Jian Ye sampai seperti ini? Kalau iya, aku bersumpah akan memusnahkan mereka!

Baik Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, keduanya menatapku, masih menyimpan shock luar biasa. "Lu Xun, ini benar Istana Jian Ye?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak salah lagi. Ini tempatnya. Tapi..." Tanpa sadar, gigiku mulai mengertak. Nafasku mulai memburu. Huiyue yang berada di dalam gendonganku sampai-sampai kaget melihat ekspresi wajahku. "... Yaoguai-yaoguai itu... mereka yang membuat tempat ini jadi begini...!"

"_Ya! Dan kami sudah menunggumu, Phoenix!"_

Suara itu...!

Kengerian tempat ini makin bertambah, seolah tak pernah ada habisnya saja. Wujud mereka tidak kelihatan, hanya suara-suara saja! Suara yang gelap dan licik itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan para Yaoguai yang sudah menunggu di tempat ini? Mereka tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, benar-benar menganggap kami semua seolah telah jatuh ke dalam jebakan mereka. Kalau memang benar itu pikiran mereka, maaf saja. Aku sama sekali tidak terjebak!

"Hanya muncul dalam wujud suara begitu saja?" Tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kalian tidak punya nyali untuk langsung menghadapi kami?"

Suara itu langsung menjawabku. _"__Untuk__apa__terburu-buru?__Kau__sudah__susah-susah__ke__tempat__ini,__bukan?__Kami__sudah__menyiapkan__permainan__untuk__kau__dan__kawan-kawanmu__nikmati!__"_

Aku memicingkan mataku. Permainan apa?

"_PERMAINAN KEMATIAN!"_

Sembari mengatakan hal tersebut, entah bagaimana jaring-jaring pembuluh darah di bawah kaki kami berdenyut makin kencang, seirama dengan tawa para Yaoguai itu!

"C-celaka...!" Zhao Yun berseru. "Lu Xun! Bagaimana ini? Kita akan mati!"

"Lu Xun, ini benar-benar berbahaya!" Jiang Wei terlihat panik bukan buatan, seolah langit benar-benar akan runtuh menimpa kepala kami semua.

Yan Lu sama paniknya dengan Jiang Wei. "Aku... belum pernah melihat lawan yang seperti ini! Lu Xun, kita bukan sedang bertarung dengan satu atau beberapa Yaoguai! Kita sedang berada dalam tubuhnya, bukan?"

Kulihat ketakutan yang sekarang menggerayangi semuanya. Memang omongan Yan Lu itu tidak salah. Kami memang sedang berada di dalam tubuh seekor Yaoguai raksasa, yang mungkin merupakan gabungan dari seluruh sisa-sisa Yaoguai yang ada. Tidak heran Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu sampai takut begitu. Bahkan Zhou Ying, sangking takutnya sampai tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Sekarang, mereka begini ketakutan...

Aku cuma bisa mendesah. Dulu malah aku pernah menuju ke tempat yang lebih mengerikan. Menuruni tangga melingkar menuju _Di__Yu_, tempat yang benar-benar sama sekali tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Tempat ini memang menakutkan, tetapi aku pernah mengalami yang lebih menakutkan.

"Kalian boleh mundur." Sahutku pelan dengan tetap tenang, yang seketika membuat mereka kaget bukan buatan. "Tapi aku akan tetap di sini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka, aku membelai rambut Huiyue yang masih dalam gendonganku. Bocah itu menangis sampai sesenggukan sangking takutnya. "Huiyue, kau juga takut? Kau ingin kembali?"

Pada akhirnya, Huiyue menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap ke arahku. Memang benar, samar-samar dalam kegelapan, aku melihatnya menangis sampai wajahnya memerah dan berair. "Lu _gege_, maaf... aku benar-benar takut setengah mati..." Katanya mengakui sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya. "Aku memang penakut... Pasti aku membuat Lu _gege_ marah dan sedih... maaf..." Suaranya yang sesenggukan membuat kata-katanya tidak jelas terdengar. Namun, entah kenapa meski hanya untuk sesaat dan samar-samar, kata-katanya malah mengurangi ketakutan di tempat ini. "Tapi... aku tidak mau kembali... Karena aku tahu kalau aku bersama Lu _gege_, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja meski tempat ini sangat menakutkan..."

Huiyue...

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Anak ini... benar-benar jujur sekali, ya? Dia memang masih kecil, penakut, dan lemah. Dan dia mengakuinya seperti itu tanpa menutup-nutupinya...

"Jadi, Lu _gege_ jangan tinggalkan aku, ya? Sama-sama denganku terus, ya?" Pintanya dengan nada penuh harap.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Huiyue... tidak perlu khawatir..."

Mendengar itu, Huiyue tersenyum sebelum melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku, kemudian memelukku erat-erat.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanyaku pada keempat orang sisanya. Mereka hanya menatapku dengan melongo saja, sekarang jadi serba salah sendiri.

Hening sejenak. Tetapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama.

Sampai akhirnya, Zhao Yun duluan yang menjawabku. Suaranya terdengar yakin meski aku tahu tadinya dia pasti takut. "Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku harus kembali?" Sahutnya sambil berseru dan tersenyum berani. "Aku yakin kita tidak akan mati di tempat ini! Tapi kalau harus matipun, aku tidak akan takut!"

"Yah..." Jiang Wei mendesah sambil tersenyum, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Huiyue. "Huiyue saja berani. Masakan aku harus kembali?"

"Aku juga tidak akan kembali! Aku seorang Putri Shu! Tidak boleh mempermalukan nama kerajaan!" Tukas Yan Lu, sama bersemangatnya dengan yang lain.

Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Aku... aku agak takut! Tapi aku ingin menolong tempat ini! Ini adalah rumahku sendiri! Dan benar kata Yan Lu. Aku kan juga Putri Wu, tidak boleh mempermalukan nama kerajaan!"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun senyumanku pasti membuat mereka semua tahu bahwa aku puas melihat keberanian mereka. Sesudah menurunkan Huiyue dari gendonganku, aku mengangkat satu tanganku, kemudian mengibaskannya dan berseru sekuat-kuatnya.

"_Ji__ li__ ming_!"

Seketika itu juga, tempat ini menjadi terang dengan cahaya-cahaya keemasan. Kami bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya ada di sini, bukan remang-remang seperti tadi. Memang benar, kami berada dalam tubuh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Namun dengan kekuatan cahaya ini, keadaannya menjadi tidak semenakutkan tadi. Dari sini juga, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa tempat ini berbentuk lingkaran. Di empat sisi, terdapat sebuah lubang yang mengeluarkan asap-asap hitam seperti kawah.

Eh...?

Tunggu sebentar. Keempat lubang itu...!

Entah hanya halusinasi atau tidak, aku bisa melihat sesuatu hanya dengan memandang asap-asap yang keluar dari lubang-lubang tersebut. Semuanya... keempat pemandangan itu... pemandangan yang mengerikan...!

Kuharap, hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatnya.

Di lubang sebelah utara, aku seperti melihat pemandangan sebuah tempat gelap dengan sebuah meja panjang di dalamnya. Di sana terdapat enam buah _qing__hua__ci_-guci biru-putih, yang bergambar seekor burung Phoenix. Di bagian atas guci itu terdapat sebuah balok dari kertas. Yang mengerikan adalah, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang ditepuk dengan kuat di atas guci tersebut. Rupanya, di balik kertas itu terdapat sebuah anak panah dari besi yang membuat tangan yang menepuknya terluka dan berlubang.

Di sebelah selatan, pemandangannya jauh lebih mengerikan lagi. Lagi-lagi sebuah ruangan yang gelap, tetapi tinggi dan luas. Ruangan ini seperti kolam... kolam ular! Di langit-langit, ada seseorang yang diingat dengan tali dan menggantung begitu saja. Namun tiba-tiba orang itu dijatuhkan ke dalam kolam ular itu!

Sampai di sini, tiba-tiba sesuatu terbayang di kepalaku.

Apakah ini...?

Kali ini ini, di lubang bagian barat, kulihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak ada batasnya, benar-benar hanya kegelapan. Yah, kecuali sebuah bidang lantai kecil berbentuk persegi. Seseorang berlari-lari di atas bidang persegi kecil itu karena dikejar puluhan sulur tumbuhan berduri, sebelum ia jatuh dari lantai persebi itu di dalam kegelapan tak berdasar.

Terakhir, di sebelah timur. Pada lantai ruangan ini terdapat beratus-ratus pisau yang mengarah ke atas, serta tombak-tombak dan pedang-pedang yang panjang dan tinggi. Hanya ada beberapa batu kecil untuk dapat dilewati. Seseorang berjalan mundur di batu-batu itu, sementara batu itu dari bagian paling belakang hancur menuju ke depan. Tak ayal lagi, orang itu mundur sampai kakinya tidak menemukan pijakan batu dan menusuk pisau.

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Semua yang kulihat adalah...

"_HAHAHA! Kalian manusia lemah masih saja sok berani! Apa kalian sanggup menerima tantangan kami?"_

Suara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu lagi. Benar-benar memuakkan!

"Lu Xun?"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menatap keempat temaku. "Apa masih perlu bertanya padaku lagi? Kalian juga menerima tantangan mereka, kan?" Tanyaku. "Tenang saja. Kalian tidak perlu takut. Benar kata mereka, ini hanya permainan. Dan kalian pasti akan menang." Ujarku dengan yakin. Iya, sesudah aku melihat keempat pemandangan mengerikan itu, bukannya makin takut, aku justru yakin sepenuhnya bahwa mereka akan menang.

Tapi toh aku menunggu sampai mereka mengangguk dulu.

"_Empat orang dari kalian akan bermain dengan kami!" Ujar Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. "Masing-masing dari keempat orang itu harus masuk ke dalam empat lubang di sana! Akan ada permainan menarik yang menunggu kalian!" Dan sesudah berkata begitu, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu pergi dari sini. Yah, lebih baik begitu. "Kami akan tunggu kalian! Selamat tinggal!"_

Aku menatap keempat temanku. "Kalian berempat bersedia menerima tantangan mereka?"

Tanpa ragu, mereka berempat mengangguk. Namun Zhao Yun tiba-tiba saja balik bertanya. "Lu Xun, kenapa kami berempat yang bermain? Apa kau tidak? Bukankah kalau kau yang main, kemenangan akan lebih pasti?"

Nah, itu pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Aku benar-benar ingin menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi belum saatnya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah memainkan keempat-empatnya." Jawabku, yang seketika membuat mereka kaget. "Dan karena aku sudah duluan memainkan semuanya, aku yakin kalian sekarang pasti akan menang." Jawabku, lebih seperti teka-teki daripada jawaban langsung. Nanti kalau mereka menang, aku akan memberitahukan maksud sebenarnya.

Sambil menurunkan Huiyue dari gendonganku dan menggandeng tangannya, aku mengajak keempat temanku menatap keempat lubang itu. Sekarang di dinding di setiap lubang muncul sebuah tulisan. Lubang di utara bertuliskan _jue__you__xi_, di sebelah selatan _fu__you__xi_, di barat _chuang__you__xi_, dan sebelah timur _pian__you__xi_.

"Di balik empat lubang itu terdapat permainan yang berbeda-beda. Masing-masing menguji sebuah kualitas." Ujarku menjelaskan. "Lubang di sebelah utara menguji _jue_-kesadaran, di sebelah selatan menguji _fu_-keberuntungan, di barat menguji _chuang_-kreativitas, dan di sebelah timur _pian_-kecerdikan. Silahkan kalian pilih sendiri." Sesaat aku terdiam sebelum menatap Zhou Ying. "Zhou Ying, adikku. Khusus untukmu, pilihlah _chuang__you__xi_. Hanya kau yang bisa memainkannya."

Zhou Ying terlihat terkejut bukan buatan. "Tapi... kenapa, Lu Xun?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah masuk."

Sekarang, tinggal tiga orang dari Shu itu yang berembuk memilih permainan masing-masing. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena tiba-tiba saja Jiang Wei langsung berseru dengan lantang. "Aku memilih lubang selatan, _fu__you__xi_! Di antara kita berenam, terbukti akulah yang paling beruntung! Aku cocok bermain permainan ini!"

Zhao Yun tidak senang dan tidak puas. Dia membentak Jiang Wei. "Hah? Macam mana kau paling beruntung? Kau itu malah selalu mendatangkan kesialan bagi kami semua!"

"Ah! Sudahlah! Zhao Yun, kau jangan sirik begitu! Aku ini yang paling beruntung di antara kita semua!" Balas Jiang Wei tidak terima. Hei... hei... hei... kenapa mereka sekarang jadi ribut sendiri. Astaga... Seperti arisan saja...

"Mana buktinya!"

"Huh! Akan kuberitahu nanti!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Membuang waktu saja!" Sahut Yan Lu kesal melihat tingkah kedua jendralnya yang masih seperti anak kecil. Sambil menyilangkan lengan, dia menukas. "Biar saja kalau Jiang Wei mau mencoba hokinya. Siapa tahu dia berhasil. Yang pasti, aku memilih _jue__you__xi_!"

"APAAAAAAA?" Zhao Yun, yang mendapat sisa, kelihatan kesal bercampur nelangsa sekali! "Berarti aku harus bermain di _pian__you__xi_? Yang benar saja! Aku ini kan bukan ahli strategi, tidak pernah mendalami strategi, dan tidak cerdik seperti kalian semua! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermain dengan _pian_-kecerdikan?"

Kami semua malah jadi tertawa melihat Zhao Yun yang mendongkol bukan main! Hahaha! Sejujurnya, meski Zhao Yun bukan ahli strategi, aku yakin dia akan sangat cocok bermain di _pian__you__xi_!

"Justru di antara kami tidak ada yang bisa bermain di _pian__you__xi_ sehebat kau, Zhao Yun! Kau cerdik sekali kalau mencari cara untuk berbuat iseng pada kami semua! Di Istana Cheng Du yang besar begitu, siapa yang belum pernah terkena keisenganmu?" Sahut Jiang Wei dengan nada menyindir. "Bahkan Lu Xun yang Phoenix saja entah sudah berapa kali kau kerjai!"

"Benar itu! Sampai-sampai, sangking isengnya kau, _Fu__Wang_ memindahkanmu untuk bertugas di Gunung Ding Jun saja agar keisenganmu tidak makin merajarela!" Imbuh Yan Lu. Hah? Jadi karena itukah Zhao Yun tidak berada di Istana Cheng Du melainkan di Gunung Ding Jun? Hahaha!

"Sembarangan bicara saja kau, Yan Lu!" Seru Zhao Yun mendongkol bukan main sampai wajahnya berubah hijau sangking kesalnya. Hahaha! "Huh! Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan bermain di _pian__you__xi_!"

Ahahaha! Zhao Yun ini... selalu saja bisa membuat semuanya jadi kocak!

Sesudah diputuskan begitu, maka keempat orang itu langsung menuju ke lubang masing-masing. Yan Lu pergi ke lubang _jue__you__xi_ di utara, Jiang Wei pergi ke _fu__you__xi_ di selatan, Zhou Ying ke _chuang__you__xi_ di barat, dan Zhao Yun _pian__you__xi_ di timur.

Sebelum mereka berempat pergi, aku menghampiri mereka dulu satu persatu. Mula-mula dari Yan Lu. Kupanggil Putri Shu itu, yang seraya menoleh ke arahku. "Yan Lu, seandainya kita dalam persimpangan, kalau aku melihat sebuah jalan, menurutmu apa artinya itu?"

Yan Lu pasti memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi toh dia menjawab sesudah berpikir cukup lama. "Artinya..." Dia berpikir sejenak. "... Kau tahu itu jalan yang benar."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tepat sekali! Dan kalau aku tidak memandang ke sebuah jalan yang lain?"

"Artinya jalan itu berbahaya." Jawabnya mantap dan cepat. Kali ini tanpa perlu berpikir lagi.

Senyum di bibirku masih mengembang. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, nanti ingat baik-baik, ya? Mana yang aman, itulah yang yang akan kulihat. Mana yang berbahaya, tidak mungkin kulihat." Kataku pada akhirnya. Yan Lu kelihatan bingung dan menanyakan apa maksudnya, tetapi aku sudah langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam lubang itu, yang entah bagaimana segera membawanya ke _jue__you__xi_.

Sekarang Jiang Wei. Aku berlari menghampirinya di dekat lubang selatan. "Jiang Wei, apa kau tidak takut mengatakan kau orang paling beruntung? Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum simpul.

Jiang Wei hanya mengangkat bahu saja. "Yah, buktinya tidak ada yang berani bilang dia paling beruntung, kan? Hanya aku saja..."

"Begitu, ya..." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Bagus juga itu! Pada dasarnya, memang keberuntungan selalu dimulai dengan keberanian untuk mengambil resiko!" Sesudah berkata begitu, aku langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Kemudian, aku beranjak ke arah Zhou Ying. Gadis itu sekarang tengah memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke lubang.

"Hai, Zhou Ying!" Panggilku. Zhou Ying yang kaget langsung menoleh dengan cepat. "Kau senang sekarang punya sayap?"

Zhou Ying tersenyum-senyum, tetapi kelihatan bingung sendiri. "O-oh...? Oh... t-tentu saja aku senang!" Jawabnya. "Aku bisa terbang dan melayang meski sebenarnya aku tidak bisa ilmu meringankan tubuh."

Sembari mengakhiri jawabannya, sekarang tanganku berpindah ke atas kedua bahunya. Wajahku berubah serius dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sungguh, aku harus serius mengucapkan hal ini agar dia tidak lupa dan celaka di permainan _chuang__you__xi_ nanti! "Zhou Ying, ingat baik-baik, ya?" Kataku dengan nada rendah dan awas. "Sayap yang kuberikan untukmu itu bukan hanya untuk terbang, tetapi juga untuk mengangkatmu kalau kau jatuh."

Adik angkatku itu mengerjap-ngerjap karena bingung. "Maksudmu...?"

"Ingat itu baik-baik saja. Sekarang, mulailah bermain, Zhou Ying! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dengan begitu, baru akhirnya Zhou Ying masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Sungguh, aku berharap dia tidak lupa dengan itu...

Sesudah ketiga orang itu, hanya tinggal Zhao Yun saja.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Entah perasaanku atau tidak, dia sekarang memandangku, sepertinya menungguku mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Yah, memang benar aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting juga padanya. Bahkan untuk Zhao Yun, kurasa akan lebih penting daripada yang lainnya...

Aku berhenti hanya dua langkah di depannya. "Zhao Yun, mumpung hanya tinggal kau sendiri di sini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Zhao Yun menatapku lurus. Sudah bukan main penasaran. "Apa itu, Lu Xun?"

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku. "Zhao Yun, orang selalu berkata bahwa yang tua adalah pemimpin. Di antara kita berenam, kaulah yang paling tua." Kataku. Zhao Yun memandangku dengan dahi berkerut. "Sebenarnya, sadar atau tidak, cepat atau lambat kau benar-benar akan menjadi pemimpin!"

"A-apa?" Zhao Yun mendelik sangking kagetnya. "Ah, kau jangan berkata begitu, Lu Xun! Tentu saja di antara kita, kau yang pemimpin!"

Aku hanya memandangnya saja.

Zhao Yun, entah kenapa, jadi terlihat serba salah sendiri. Diam salah, bicara juga salah. Pada akhirnya, dia cuma tertawa saja, seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Lu Xun? Kau bicara seperti orang yang akan mati saja!" Tukasnya, sebelum cepat-cepat menyambung dan masih tetap tertawa. "Eh, tidak mungkin begitu, kan?"

Kali ini, aku berseru dengan tegas padanya. "Aku serius, Zhao Yun!" Seketika itu juga, tawa Zhao Yun berhenti. "Zhao Yun, dengarkan baik-baik! Nantinya, kalau kau benar-benar jadi pemimpin, kau jangan hanya menatap lurus ke depan menuju tujuanmu itu, ya?" Zhao Yun masih menadangku tanpa berkedip. "Sekali-sekali, kau harus menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang kau pimpin, lantas memperhatikan mereka. Justru dengan begitu, meski kau menoleh ke belakang, kau sebenarnya sedang maju ke depan!"

"Lu Xun...?"

Aku mendesah panjang. "Kau akan tahu nanti." Ujarku. "Selamat bermain, Zhao Yun."

Dengan begitu, dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam lubang _pian__you__xi_ tersebut.

Yang tersisa di ruangan ini sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Huiyue saja.

Huiyue yang sedari tadi tangannya masih kugendong sekarang menengadah menatapku. "Sekarang kita harus menunggu mereka, ya, Lu _gege_?" Tanyanya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil memberikan senyum. Aku berlutut sehingga sekarang setinggi bocah itu. Tanganku membelai kepalanya. "Huiyue, kita akan bertemu dengan Meimei sekarang. Kau sudah ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?"

Mata bocah itu berbinar-binar seketika. "Kita akan bertemu Sun _jiejie_? Horeeeee!" Serunya girang sambil melompat lompat. "Lu _gege_ tahu? Selain bersama Lu _gege_, aku juga senang bersama Sun _jiejie_! Karena entah kenapa, kalau bersama Sun _jiejie_, aku seperti bersama Lu _gege_ juga! Rasanya, ada sebagaian dari Lu _gege_ yang berada dalam diri Sun _jiejie_!"

Kalau orang lain mendengar kata-kata Huiyue, pasti dia akan dikira sedang meracau saja. Tapi memang kata-katanya tidak salah, kok. Memang benar sebagian dari aku ada dalam diri Yangmei. Cahayaku. Seluruh cahayaku ada padanya. Bahkan bukan hanya cahayaku yang menjadi miliknya, aku juga jadi miliknya, dan dia milikku.

"Sekarang, siapkan buku catatanmu, ya, Huiyue." Ujarku lagi. Dengan segera, bocah itu melakukan yang kusuruh. "Apa yang kau lihat sesudah ini harus kau catat. Jelas?"

Huiyue mengangguk. "Baik, Lu _gege_!"

Dengan begitu, sekarang kami berdua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

_Jue__you__xi_... Permainan yang menguji kesadaran.

Permainan seperti apakah ini?

Aku sampai di sebuah tempat, tempat yang sama menjijikkannya dengan yang sebelumnya, dengan organ-organ tubuh menempel dan pembuluh darah menjuntai-juntai ke bawah. Namun di ruangan ini, aku masih bisa melihat tanda-tanda bahwa tempat ini dulunya adalah istana. Melihat perabotan berupa meja dan kursi yang terbalik dan jatuh, serta vas dan pernah-pernik lainnya yang tercecer, tempat ini pasti adalah istana untuk putri. Di salah satu kotak perhiasan terdapat tulisan 'Putri Panah'

Putri Panah?

Bukankah ini sebutan untuk Putri Sun Shang Xiang dari Wu? Putri yang adalah adik dari Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu dan Kaisar Sun Quan yang sekarang? Sekaligus Putri satu-satunya dari Kaisar Sun Jian yang merupakan pendiri kerajaan Wu?

Apa dia ada di sini?

"Ya! Dia memang ada di sini!"

Itu...!

Dari sudut ruangan, aku melihat Putri Wu bernama Sun Shang Xiang itu! Dia berjalan ke arahku...

... tapi tunggu!

Matanya tertutup dan ia tidak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tubuhnya lunglai, dan bisa tetap berdiri karena ada berbagai pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang melilit tubuhnya dan menggerakkannya untuk maju ke arahku. Ia bagaikan boneka golek yang digerakkan dengan seutas tali!

Kalau sampai Lu Xun melihat ini, entah akan seberapa murkanya dia.

"TUNJUKKAN WUJUDMU YANG SEBENARNYA!" Seruku sekuat-kuatnya.

Suara Yaoguai itu dengan segera membalasku. Kulihat tangan Putri Sun Shang Xiang terangkat karena ditarik oleh pembuluh-pembuluh darah itu, kemudian bergerak matu mundur. Benar-benar seperti boneka yang digerakkan dengan tali!

"Sayang sekali kami tidak punya wujud..." Jawab makhluk itu dengan suara bersahut-sahutan yang mengerikan. "Makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada itu telah menghancurkan kekuatan kami dan memusnahkan tubuh wujud asli kami!"

Oh iya... bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Lu Xun sudah mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai semua ini saat dia menuju _Di__Yu_. Sekarang, yang tersisa dari mereka semua cuma makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas yang tidak punya wujud saja kecuali kalau mereka sedang menyatukan diri.

Aku tertawa mengejek sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Kalian mengatakan Lu Xun adalah 'makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada'? Kalau begitu, bukankah jika kalian berhasil dikalahkan olehnya, maka kalian lebih rendah daripada 'makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada' itu?" Tanyaku. "Hmph, berada di sini membuang-buang waktuku saja! Cepat tunjukkan permainan kalian!"

"Huh, dasar tidak sabaran! Apa-apaan kau ini, putri tapi tidak punya kesabaran sama sekali!" Balas Yaoguai-yaoguai itu.

"Aku tidak perlu bersabar pada Yaoguai!"

Dengan satu jawaban itu, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Semakin bagus untuk kami! Lebih cepat membunuhmu, lebih baik!"

Seiring dengan ucapannya itu, sebuah meja yang panjang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku. Di atas meja itu terdapat enam buah _qing__hua__ci_-Guci Biru Putih berukuran kecil seperti vas, semuanya bergambar Phoenix namun dengan gerakan yang berbeda. Guci pertama bergambar Phoenix yang melingkari matahari. Guci kedua bergambar Phoenix yang yang seperti menerjang seekor ular. Gambar ketiga adalah sepasang Phoenix yang saling terbang melingkar. Gambar keempat adalah Phoenix yang terbang ke arah barat. Gambar kelima adalah Phoenix yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya. Gambar keenam adalah Phoenix yang terbang, dengan ular yang terbakar di bawahnya.

Semuanya bergambar Phoenix...

Berani taruhan semua ini adalah gambar yang menceritakan tentang Lu Xun.

Selain enam buah guci itu, ada sebatang anak panah yang anehnya terbuat dari baja, yang digeletakkan begitu saja.

"Permainannya mudah saja!" Yaoguai itu berbicara lagi. Masih sambil memainkan tubuh Putri Sun Shang Xiang. "Sementara kau berada di luar ruangan, kami akan menegakkan anak panah ini pada salah satu guci. Sesudah itu, kau harus menepuk lima guci yang menurutmu tidak ada anak panahnya!"

APA?

"Lalu, kalau aku tidak bisa menebak mana guci yang ada anak panahnya, bukankah tanganku akan tertusuk oleh anak panah itu?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi dan nafas tertahan.

Yaoguai itu malah tertawa! Makhluk ini...! "HAHAHA! Justru itulah asyiknya permainan ini!"

Ugh... kalau aku menolak permainan ini, kemungkinan besar aku akan terjebak di sini selamanya! Dan lagi, mana mau aku lari dan tidak menerima tantangan menggelikan ini? Aku seorang Putri Shu, harus memiliki keberanian! Aku tidak boleh mundur kalau tidak mau mempermalukan diriku sendiri dan Shu!

"Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu!" Seruku. Dengan begitu, aku keluar dari tempat ini dan menunggu di luar sementara Yaoguai itu memilih guci dimana mereka akan menancapkan anak panah tersebut.

Tak lama, mereka selesai dan aku masuk.

Sekarang aku kembali berhadapan dengan enam buah guci itu. Aku tidak bisa tahu mana yang ditancapkan karena pada bagian atas guci itu diletakkan balok dari kertas. Dari sini hanya terlihat keenam guci saja.

"Permainan dimulai!" Seru Yaoguai itu.

Aku mengamati satu persatu guci itu. Baiklah, dalam percobaan pertama, kemungkinanku untuk bisa menebak mana yang tidak ada panahnya adalah delapan puluh tiga persen. Tidak begitu jelek. Lagipula, aku yakin tidak akan mengenai anak panah itu pada percobaan pertama!

Jadi, aku langsung menepuk guci terakhir dengan mantap! Kurasa, tidak mungkin sekali gambar terakhir, gambar ular yang terbakar dan Phoenix yang terbang di atasnya itu adalah tempat anak panah. Bukankah gambar itu berarti kekalahan T'an Mo?

Dan ternyata, tebakan memang tidak salah! Kertas itu seketika langsung kusut ke bawah, dan tanganku tidak tertusuk apapun!

"Hooo... kau cukup pintar, Putri Shu..." Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tertawa rendah dan mengerikan. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak takut. "Lanjutkan permainanmu!"

Guci yang terletak di atas meja tinggal lima. Kemungkinan semakin tipis. Ugh... harusnya aku menebak dulu dimana anak panah itu tertancap! Kalau begini, memang hanya bisa mengandalkan insting saja...! Sial, apa tidak ada petunjuk?

Hmmm... kira-kira gambar-gambar itu mengatakan apa?

Kulihat kelima gambar sisanya. Kalau guci yang bergambar Phoenix membakar ular itu adalah guci tanpa anak panah, berarti kemungkinan besar guci bergambar Phoenix membakar ular itu juga tidak berbahaya. Jadi, meski ragu-ragu, tanganku kutepuk di atas kertas itu.

Lagi-lagi aku selamat!

Sekarang tinggal empat... permainan ini makin susah...!

Tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang dapat membantuku sekarang...! Ugh... mana yang harus kupilih?

Apakah gambar pertama? Gambar Phoenix melingkari matahari? Kurasa gambar pertama ini hanya menunjukkan kemegahan Phoenix itu sendiri sebagai simbol dari matahari, sumber cahaya dan api yang membakar...

Atau gambar ketiga? Kali ini adalah gambar Phoenix Feng dan Huang yang biasa. Ini pasti menggambarkan Lu Xun dan Yangmei. Sepasang Phoenix yang melambangkan keharmonisan, perdamaian, dan cinta kasih.

Atau gambar ke empat? Phoenix yang terbang dari timur, tempat matahari terbit, ke barat, tempat matahari terbenam. Gambar ini bisa bermakna ganda, entah mengisahkan tentang Phoenix itu pergi meninggalkan _Tian__Shang_ menuju _Ren__Huan_, atau menggambarkan Feng yang mencari Huang. Pikir-pikir tentang itu, bukankah Lu Xun malang-melintang mencari Yangmei dari Kerajaan Timur sampai ke Kerajaan Barat?

Mungkinkah gambar kelima? Gambar Phoenix yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya? Mungkin sekali, mengingat gambar ini tidak sebenarnya begitu. Gambar ini sangat amat mirip dengan lukisan yang ada di kediaman Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang! Phoenix itu memang kelihatannya sedang mengembangkan sayapnya untuk terbang, tetapi sebenarnya sayapnya tertusuk dan menahannya tetap seperti itu! Ditambah lagi, ada asap-asap gelap yang mengelilingnya!

Yang manakah yang memiliki panah di dalamnya?

Sungguh... tidak ada satupun yang mencurigakan! Semuanya kelihatan biasa-biasa saja!

Apa mungkin yang harus dipilih adalah keadaan sebaliknya dari kedua gambar kedua guci yang telah kutepuk? Kalau begitu, guci yang memiliki anak panah di dalamnya adalah guci yang gambarnya berkebalikan dengan kedua guci tadi! Guci yang bergambar Phoenix itu seolah menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya, dikalahkan oleh kegelapan!

Mataku segera beralih pada gambar kelima.

Berarti... gambar Phoenix yang mengembangkan sayapnya itukah yang memiliki panah di dalamnya?

Baiklah... aku sudah punya tebakan. Sekarang sebaiknya aku mencari guci mana yang pasti tidak ada anak panahnya. Gambar pertama, tentang Phoenix yang mengelilingi matahari itu kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mencurigakan. Segera tanganku kuletakkan di atas kertas berbentuk balok itu.

Tapi... aku tidak bisa menepuknya...!

Aku... aku takut...!

Bagaimana kalau sampai guci yang ini yang menyimpan anak panah itu...?

Ugh... aku tidak mau tanganku sampai tertusuk dan berlubang karena permainan seperti ini!

"Huh! Terlalu lambat!"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan ditepukkan di atas tanganku! Rupanya tangan Putri Sun Shang Xiang yang masih ditarik ulur oleh pembuluh-pembuluh di atasnya! Pasti... pasti perbuatan para Yaoguai itu! Sial... sangking kagetnya jiwaku sampai rasanya tercerai-berai sampai ke langit! Untung saja tanganku masih utuh! Berarti memang guci itu tidak memiliki anak panah!

Sambil menelan ludah dan menarik nafas panjang, aku berseru. "Apa maksudmu menepuk tanganku seperti itu? Aku belum membuat keputusan!"

"Huh! Kau lama begitu, benar-benar membosankan!" Balas mereka dengan sengit. "Sekarang, ayo lanjutkan!"

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan permainan ini. Kutatap baik-baik tiga guci yang tersisa. Tebakanku adalah bahwa guci kelima adalah tempat dimana anak panah itu tersimpan. Tetapi... apa benar begitu? Kenapa terasa mudah sekali, ya? Apalagi, rasanya itu seperti analisa yang terlalu sederhana...

Apalagi, perjalanan Lu Xun dari timur ke barat mencari Yangmei pasti juga tidak mudah. Jiang Wei mengatakan padaku bahwa pernah satu kali Yangmei yang masih dalam kegelapan itu mendatangi rumah Perdana Mentri. Saat bertemu dengan Lu Xun, Yangmei menunjukkan kebuasannya, tetapi Lu Xun tidak melawan meski ia bisa. Ahhh... bukankah itu juga merupakan saat-saat dimana Phoenix itu terlihat seolah kalah dan tidak berdaya? Apalagi, gambar Phoenix di guci itu sedang menutup mata, menunjukkan dia pasti mencari dengan penuh kesedihan...

Dan bagaimana dengan guci ketiga? Bukankah bisa dikatakan bahwa saat-saat Lu Xun paling lemah adalah bersama Yangmei, atau ketika melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yangmei? Mungkin saja guci kedua ini juga menggambarkan hal yang sama!

Benar... ketiga guci ini semua memiliki kemungkinan yang sama untuk menjadi tempat disembunyikannya anak panah itu!

_Qing__hua__ci_... _Qing__hua__ci_... Manakan sebenarnya yang tepat...?

Eh...? _Qing__hua__ci_?

_Qing__hua__ci_ adalah guci biru putih, bukan? Ya, dalam kegelapan aku hanya melihatnya sebagai guci biru putih saja. Tapi baru sekarang aku melihat warna yang lain!

Warna... emas!

Setiap guci memiliki warna emas, tepatnya pada mata Phoenix itu!

Ahhh... mata Phoenix... mata emas yang lembut dan memancarkan kedamaian...

Tunggu sebentar... mata?

"_Tepat sekali! Dan kalau aku tidak memandang ke sebuah jalan yang lain?"_

Suara Lu Xun terngiang-ngiang kembali ke kepalaku.

"_Artinya jalan itu berbahaya."_

Jalan yang... berbahaya?

"Hei! Cepat! Jangan buang-buang waktu saja!" Bentak Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Baru saja aku akan balas membentak, mereka sudah menyambung dulu! "Kalau kau tidak menyelesaikan permainan ini tiga puluh detik dari sekarang, kau kami anggap kalah!"

APAAAA? KURANG AJAR! CURANG!

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Seruku sambil menggebrak meja. "Kalian tidak pernah menyebutkan peraturan itu sebelumnya!"

Namun mereka sudah tidak mendengarku lagi! "Lima detik sudah berlalu."

Ugh... bagaimana ini? Bagaimana sekarang?

Ya Tian... Lu Xun, guci mana yang harus kupilih? Celaka...!

"_Baiklah! Kalau begitu, nanti ingat baik-baik, ya? Mana yang aman, itulah yang yang akan kulihat. Mana yang berbahaya, tidak mungkin kulihat."_

Hah?

"Dua puluh... sembilan belas... delapan belas..."

Jalan yang berbahaya... adalah jalan yang tidak dilihat?

Oh...! Aku tahu!

Ketiga guci yang kutepuk tadi menunjukkan Phoenix yang membuka matanya dan melakukan sesuatu bukan? Aku tahu sekarang! Guci yang tertancap anak panah adalah jalan yang berbahaya! Dan yang berbahaya itu adalah yang tidak dilihat Lu Xun!

"Sembilan... delapan... tujuh..."

Aku tahu jawabannya!

"Tiga... dua..."

Dengan penuh keyakinan, kutepuk guci ketiga dan kelima, hingga menyisakan guci keempat. Rupanya tebakanku benar! Guci keempatlah, guci yang menggambarkan Phoenix yang terbang dari timur ke barat dengan mata tertutup itulah yang memiliki anak panah di baliknya!

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu benar-benar terkejut dan kesal bukan buatan! "APAAAAAAA? Bagaimana bisa...!"

Kali ini, gantian aku yang tertawa menang mengejek mereka. "Aku menang, hei kalian para Yaoguai busuk!" Dengan segera kuambil guci keempat, dimana anak panah itu ditancapkan. Kecabut anak panah itu dari tempatnya, kemudian menembakkannya ke atas, ke arah pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang mengikat Putri Sun Shang Xiang! Anak panah itu entah bagaimana menjadi berlipat ganda, kemudian seketika itu juga pembuluh-pembuluh itu putus terkena olehnya!

"UGHHHH...! KURANG AJAR!" Geram para Yaoguai itu marah. "Huh! Kau tidak akan menang lagi berikutnya! Lihat saja!"

Aku hanya menyeringai. Perkataan mereka sudah tidak kuacuhkan lagi.

"_Luo lan feng bao!"_

Dengan kekuatan angin yang kumiliki, sekelebat angin badai yang membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga Luo Lan bertebaran, kemudian memporak-porandakan organ-organ serta pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang menggantung di tempat ini! Saat itulah Putri Sun Shang Xiang terbebas! Bahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu langsung sirna seperti asap yang tertiup angin!

"Putri Sun Shang Xiang!" Seruku sambil menghampiri Putri Wu itu. Ugh... dia masih tidak sadarkan diri...!

Eh?

Saat kuguncang tubuhnya, aku baru sadar sesuatu.

Putri Sun Shang Xiang bukan pingsan atau mati! Putri Sun Shang Xiang masih hidup dan bernafas! Ya Tian! Dia hanya tertidur! Astaga... bagaimana bisa tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini? Yang benar saja!

Hei, bukankah orang-orang di Jian Ye juga mengalami hal yang sama? Maksudku, ketika Yaoguai mendatangi mereka, mereka bilang entah bagaimana mereka jadi mengantuk sekali, tetapi masih tetap aman dan tidak terluka sedikitpun! Kekuatan seperti itu pasti dari Lu Xun! Kekuatan cahaya yang melindungi dari kegelapan... hanya miliknya seorang!

Baguslah! Berarti Putri Sun Shang Xiang hanya tertidur! Dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kegelapan ini! Pantas saja para Yaoguai itu tidak bisa merasuki tubuhnya, hanya melilit tubuhnya dan menggerakkannya degan pembuluh-pembuluh itu saja.

Aku berdiri, kemudian membaringkan Putri Sun Shang Xiang di sebuah dipan yang terdapat di situ. Baiklah. Permainanku sudah selesai. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam lubang kegelapan itu, keluar dari _jue__you__xi_.

Tapi... baru sekarang aku sadar sesuatu...

Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa tahu kalau nanti Yaoguai-yaoguai itu akan meletakkan anak panah di guci bergambar Phoenix yang menutup mata?

Aneh sekali...!

Apa mungkin Lu Xun sudah...?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

"Lu _gege_! Lu _gege_! Apa yang terjadi?"

Tempat ini tiba-tiba berguncang. Aku tahu kenapa. Yan Lu sudah memenangkan permainan dan sekarang aku akan dibawa untuk melihat ke masa lalu. Masa lalu Yangmei.

"Kita akan segera bertemu Meimei, Huiyue." Jawabku sambil menggandeng tangannya. "Jangan lupa catat segala sesuatu yang kau lihat, ya?"

Huiyue mengangguk. Sesaat sesudah itu, hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, tempat ini sudah berubah pemandangannya secara perlahan. Mula-mula mengabur menjadi layar hitam pekat yang kosong, sebelum mulai terlihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang baru.

Aku akan segera melihat masa lalu Yangmei. Masa lalu Yangmei yang sangat ingin kuketahui, yang juga sama misteriusnya dengan masa laluku.

Sekarang aku berada dalam sebuah kemah. Sepertinya kemah peperangan. Di dalam kemah itu aku melihat beberapa orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenali. Mungkin satu-satunya yang familiar untukku hanya Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu yang masih muda saja.

"Panglima Besar Yuan Shu! Izinkan aku meminjam prajurit!" Ujar Kaisar Sun Ce sambil bersoja.

Panglima Yuan Shu yang terlihat ponggah itu hanya mencibir. "Heh. Yang benar saja. Aku harap kau ingat posisimu sekarang. Memang benar Jendral Sun Jian adalah Kaisar Wu. Tetapi sejak gugurnya beliau, kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Mengapa aku harus meminjamkanmu prajurit?"

Mendengar kalimat yang ponggah itu, jangankan Kaisar Sun Ce, aku yang mendengarnya saja jadi mendongkol bukan buatan. Kulihat Huiyue yang masih dengan tekun mencatat meski ia tidak begitu tahu siapa saja orang-orang di sana. Huiyue melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Panglima Besar Yuan Shu, anda begitu berkelimpahan dengan prajurit. Berjuta-juta pasukan ada dibawah pimpinan anda sekarang. Semisalkan anda hanya meminjamkan padaku yang rendah dan tidak berguna ini beberapa ribu prajurit saja, tentu tidak akan merugikan anda, bukan?" Ujar Kaisar Sun Ce lagi.

Mendengar pujian seperti ini, panglima ponggah yang bernama Yuan Shu itu jadi makin besar kepala saja. Ia tersenyum puas sambil mangut-mangut. "Baiklah... baiklah... permintaanmu dipenuhi. Tapi kau harus ingat sesuatu..." Suara panglima itu menjadi rendah dan misterus. "... di dunia ini, tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis, bukan?"

Oh... jadi Panglima Besar Yuan Shu meminta pertukaran begitu? Dasar benar-benar kemaruk sekali!

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kaisar Sun Ce, kali ini dengan dahi berkerut.

Panglima Besar Yuan Shu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menandaskan cangkirnya yang berisi penuh dengan arak. Ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah lilin yang memancarkan cahaya api keemasan yang meliuk-liuk seolah sedang menari. "Kau pasti tahu maksudku." Gumam Panglima Besar Yuan Shu. "Keluarga Sun sudah secara turun-temurun mewarisi harta berharga yang selalu dilindungi dengan sangat. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Lu dari Wu. Kudengar harta pusaka keluarga Lu juga jatuh ke tangan keluarga Sun. Begitu?"

Ya Tian...! Aku tahu benda apa itu sekarang!

Kaisar Sun Ce yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Lidahnya kelu tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Aku minta kedua pusaka itu." Lanjut panglima serakah itu. "_Feng-jian_ dan _Huang-piao_."

Kaisar Sun Ce masih tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Jika kau mau menyerahkan kedua senjata itu, aku tidak segan-segan memberikanmu lima puluh ribu pasukan berkuda." Lanjutnya. "Nah, sebaiknya kau pikirkan tawaran itu baik-baik."

Kaisar Sun Ce hanya mengangguk sebelum mohon diri. Beliau kemudian keluar dari kemah itu dan berjalan menuju kemahnya. Di sanalah kulihat Penasihat Zhou Yu sudah menunggu. Kaisar Sun Ce, seperti tabiat Yangmei yang biasa, suka menendang dan melempar benda-benda yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kekesalannya kalau sudah kumat marahnya.

"Dasar bajingan Yuan Shu satu itu...!" Geram Kaisar Sun Ce penuh amarah. "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meminta harta pusaka itu? _Huang-piao_ adalah warisan turun-temurun keluarga Sun yang tidak boleh diserahkan pada siapapun, yang bahkan harus dijaga dengan pertaruhan nyawa! Begitu juga dengan _Feng-jian_! Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa menyerahkan kedua senjata ini padanya?" Tangan Kaisar Sun Ce mengepal sampai memutih. Nafasnya memburu sangking murkanya beliau.

"Sun Ce, aku tahu keadaan ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Dengan meminta senjata itu, bukan hanya berarti ia merendahkan keluarga Sun dan Lu, tetapi ia juga ingin menggagalkan kedamaian yang telah dinanti-nantikan sejak lama itu hanya demi ambisinya sendiri." Ujar Penasihat Zhou dengan tenang. "Namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk marah. Sekarang waktunya kita untuk memikirkan cara keluar dari cengkraman Yuan Shu..."

Kaisar Sun Ce langsung berbalik dengan cepat. "Zhou Yu, kau ada ide?"

Penasihat Zhou hanya tersenyum simpul. "Yuan Shu orang serakah. Ingat, benda berharga yang kau miliki tidak hanya _Feng-jian_ dan _Huang-piao_. Kau juga punya Cap Kerajaan yang ditemukan oleh Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu. Tentunya benda itu bisa kau tukarkan. Lagipula, kau tidak merasa sayang dengan benda itu, bukan?" Jelasnya dengan nada yang masih tenang dan roman bijaksana, seperti seorang penasihat pada umunnya.

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak sayang pada benda itu. Tapi..." Kaisar Sun Ce terlihat ragu. "Yang sebenarnya diinginkan Yuan Shu adalah kedua senjata ini. Apa mungkin dia bisa disuap dengan Cap Kerajaan?"

"Cap Kerajaan adalah benda yang sangat penting!" Tegas Penasihat Zhou. "Sekarang, kau cukup meminta tiga ribu prajurit dengan Cap Kerajaan itu sebagai pertukaran."

"TIGA RIBU?" Ulang Kaisar Sun Ce nyaris berteriak sangking kagetnya. Beliau menatap Penasihat Zhou seolah Penasihat Zhou adaah orang paling bodoh sedunia saja... "Ini gila, Zhou Yu! Untuk membangun kembali Kerajaan Wu, apa kau kira tiga ribu prajurit saja cukup?"

Penasihat Zhou hanya tertawa rendah. Kelihatan sekali kalau beliau sudah punya rencana di benaknya. "Mengenai hal itu, kau tidak perlu bimbang, Sun Ce. Kita pasti bisa membangun Kerajaan Wu lagi." Balasnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Sebelum keadaan benar-benar hening, beliau menyambung lagi. "Lagipula, Wu adalah kerajaan dimana kedua Phoenix itu akan datang. Tidak mungkin kita gagal membangun Wu..."

Dengan satu perkataan itu, pemandangan ini perlahan lenyap.

Ohhh... jadi begitukah cerita bagaimana Cap Kerajaan itu bisa sampai jatuh di tangan Yuan Shao? Ahhh... pantas saja tadi Jian Bing berkata ada sesuatu di balik Cap Kerajaan ini. Rupanya, mula-mula Panglima Besar Yuan Shu juga menginginkan _Feng-jian_ dan _Huang-piao_! Ya Tian... betapa banyaknya orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkan Phoenix untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri!

"Sudah kucatat semua, Lu _gege_!" Sahutan Huiyue membuyarkan lamunanku. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti banyak hal..."

Aku tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Tenang saja... akan kujelaskan satu-satu nanti..."

Huiyue mengangguk, sebelum menyimpan kembali pensil arang dan buku catatannya. "Apa cuma begini saja, Lu _gege_? Cuma ini saja yang bisa kita lihat?"

"Tidak, Huiyue..." Jawabku sambil menggeleng. "Setiap kali teman-teman yang lain bisa menyelesaikan permainan, kita akan melihat satu keping masa lalu Meimei. Nanti kalau Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, atau Zhou Ying juga sudah menyelesaikan permainan mereka, kita akan melihat keping ingatan yang lain."

Mendengar itu, Huiyue jadi bersemangat lagi dan sekarang kelihatan tidak sabaran menunggu!

Yahhh... sebenarnya aku jauh lebih tidak sabaran darinya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Jiang Wei**_

Keberuntungan, ya? Hahaha...

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa memang aku cocok bermain di tempat ini atau tidak. Kalau aku menang, aku bisa pamer pada yang lain bahwa memang aku orang paling beruntung. Tapi kalau misalkan aku kalah pun, aku tidak akan takut karena kembali dengan kekalahan. Toh ini adalah permainan kematian. Kemungkinan besar kalau aku kalah, aku akan mati.

Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak mau kalah! Bukan hanya karena aku memang tidak ingin mati di tangan pra Yaoguai rendahan itu, tetapi juga karena aku ingin bisa kembali dan memberitahukan alasan kenapa aku merasa diriku orang yang paling beruntung!

Yahhh... yang penting, sudah dulu permainan ini.

Aku tiba di sebuah tempat yang begitu luas! Aku yakin benar ini adalah gudang istana!

Sekarang aku berdiri di sebuah plat lantai seperti balkon yang menjorok ke arah bagian dalam dari gudang ini. Kutengadahkan kepala ke atas, benar-benar masih digantungi organ-orang dan pembuluh-pembuluh yang menjijikkan seperti tadi. Saat aku menundukkan kepala ke bawah, yang kulihat hanyalah...

... bukan barang yang disimpan! Melainkan ratusan, bahkan ribuan atau puluhan ribu ular!

Nyaris saja aku terjatuh sangking kagetnya! Tempat apa ini?

"Selamat datang di _fu__you__xi_!"

Kepalaku kutengadahkan ke atas. Dari sini aku bisa melihat tiga orang, yang kukenal sebagai Jendral Wu yaitu Jendral Lü Meng, Jendral Gan Ning, dan Jendral Ling Tong! Ketiga jendral itu melayang-layang di udara dengan pembuluh-pembuluh darah itu mengontrol gerakan mereka!

Tunggu sebentar...! Mereka tidak sadarkan diri! Ah, suara itu bukan suara mereka, melainkan suara-suara Yaoguai tidak berwujud yang menggentayangi tempat ini...!

Keterlaluan...! Beraninya melakukan itu! Aku akan menggantikan Lu Xun untuk menghukum Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

"Aku kemari untuk menjawab tantanganmu!" Seruku sambil mengeluarkan tombakku. "Ayo! Apa kau akan mengajakku bertarung?"

Bodohnya aku... Mereka ini Yaoguai. Bukan jendral-jendral bermartabat yang bertarung untuk sebuah kehormatan. Yang mereka tahu hanya memusnahkan dan menghancurkan saja, tidak peduli seberapa kotornya trik mereka itu.

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tertawa bersahut-sahutan dengan suaranya yang mengerikan. "Tentu saja tidak!" Tawanya seolah aku adalah makhluk yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. "Kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah permainan yang jauh lebih menarik!"

Belum sempat aku menyahut apapun, tiba-tiba saja dua utas rantai mengikatkan kakiku pada plat lantai balkon ini, yang secara bersamaan terlepas dari dinding! Namun tidak jatuh karena ditarik oleh pembuluh-pembuluh itu! Ya Tian! Jangan sampai plat lantai ini jatuh! Kalau tidak, aku akan tercebur ke dalam kolam ular itu! Dan lebih parah lagi, kakiku sudah terikat ke plat lantai balkon ini! Aku tidak akan bisa lari lagi!

"KALIAN MAU APA?" Aku menggeram kuat, namun mereka malah menertawakanku! Yaoguai-yaoguai busuk sialan ini...!

"Tentu saja kami ingin mengajakmu bermain! Bermain dengan keberuntungan!" Jawab mereka sambil masih tertawa. Sembari menjawab begitu, tiba-tiba saja di dinding muncul empat buah lingkaran.

"Kau harus menebak empat angka teka-teki ini! Dengan begitu, kau menang! Tenang saja! Tidak ada batasan berapa kali boleh menebak!" Ujar mereka. "Tapi kau juga harus berhati-hati! Kalau kau salah menebak, plat lantai balkon itu akan semakin turun dan pada akhirnya menjatuhkanmu ke kolam ular itu!"

APA? Sial! Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi! Permainan kegelapan yang mengerikan!

"Sayang sekali tidak ada kata mundur!" Yaoguai-yaoguai bajingan itu dengan begitu kurang ajarnya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh seolah tahu aku pasti akan kalah!

"Hmph! Siapa juga yang mau mundur? Aku tidak akan kalah!" Meski aku berkata begitu, aku tahu sepertinya ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi! Maksudku, aku harus memilih empat angka yang tepat! Ada sepuluh huruf yang mewakili satu angka. _Yi_-satu, _er_-dua, _san_-tiga, _si_-empat, _wu_-lima, _liu_-enam, _qi_-tujuh, _ba_-delapan, _qiu_-sembilan, _shi_-sepuluh. Sepuluh huruf untuk empat angka yang tepat! Berarti, kemungkinanku untuk menebak angka yang tepat hanya sepersepuluhribu saja!

Ugh... ini gila...!

Tenang... tenang, Jiang Wei... pikir baik-baik...

Yah, sebaiknya kujawab ngawur dulu saja. Siapa tahu benar?

"Tebakanku adalah _ba_-delapan, _er_-dua, _si_-empat, dan _qiu_-sembilan!"

Namun rupanya aku salah besar! Tidak satupun angka itu benar! Lingkaran-lingkaran itu masih belum berubah menjadi angka yang kuharapkan! Ugh...!

"Wah! Tidak ada satupun yang benar! Nasib buruk!" Seiring dengan seruan girang Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, plat lantai ini turun! Aku semakin dekat dengan kolam ular-ular ini! "Hei, hei, hei! Meski permainan ini mengandalkan keberuntungan, tetapi apa kau tidak punya otak untuk berpikir?"

Ugh... benar juga...! Angka-angka itu... mungkin akan berhubungan dengan sesuatu...!

Ah, kalau menghadapi Yaoguai seperti ini, aku jadi teringat pada Lu Xun. Apa mungkin keempat angka itu adalah angka-angka yang memiliki hubungan dengan Lu Xun? Dengan Sang Phoenix? Mungkin saja! Coba kupikir-pikir... angka yang berhubungan dengan Phoenix...

Oh iya! Phoenix kan memiliki sayap dengan bulu tujuh warna? Jumlah ekornya pun tujuh! Iya! Angka _qi_-tujuh!

"Aku coba _qi_-tujuh!"

"Di angka keberapa?"

Sial...! Jadi begini cara bermainnya? Aku tidak hanya harus menebak angka itu, tetapi juga menebak dimana posisinya! Sudahlah! Kujawab asal saja! "Di tempat yang paling depan!"

Tapi... tidak terjadi apapun pada lingkaran yang paling depan!

"Kalau begitu, di tempat kedua!"

Masih saja tidak ada perubahan! Sial! Aku yakin benar angka _qi_-tujuh ini pasti benar!

"Kalau tidak ada, di tempat ketiga! Dan kalau masih tidak ada maka yang keempat!"

Benar-benar sial! Tidak satupun tebakanku yang benar! Dan sebagai akibatnya, plat lantai ini terus saja turun! Ugh... bukan angka tujuh? Lalu angka apa? Angka apa lagi yang lebih berhubungan dengan Phoenix daripada angka tujuh?

"Berhati-hatilah..." Yaoguai itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dengan licik. "Kau sudah mencoba delapan kali. Kami belum bilang ya bahwa kalau kau salah menebak sembilan kali, maka kau akan masuk ke dalam kolam itu?"

HAH? Mereka tidak pernah bilang seperti itu! Ugh... Yaoguai-yaoguai licik ini...!

"Kalian bilang tidak ada batasan boleh menebak berapa kali!" Bentakku dengan nafas memburu. SIAAAAALLLL! Seandainya bisa, aku hendak menerjang dan menghabisi mereka semua! Makhluk yang tidak punya martabat dan harga diri seperti ini lebih baik dimusnahkan saja!

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu terlihat puas saat melihatku tersulut amarah. "Yah, kau boleh menebak terus meski sudah tercebur dalam kolam ular itu! Tapi begitu kau sembilan kali salah menebak, kau akan tercebur!"

Cih! Kurang ajar!

Celaka... benar-benar celaka...! Angka apa lagi yang mewakili Phoenix?

Bagaimana dengan angka _wu_-lima? Bukankah Phoenix melambangkan lima kebaikan? Dan bukankah Phoenix dikatakan menguasai lima nada dalam notasi musik China? Iya! Angka _wu_-lima!

Tapi... bagaimana kalau salah? Dan aku juga tidak tahu dimana tempat untuk angka lima itu!

Aku urung untuk menjawab. Sekali lagi aku memutar otak untuk menemukan angka itu. Tapi... bagaimana bisa menemukannya hanya dengan sekali mencoba? Ini gila! Bahkan cenayang terbaik pun tidak akan bisa menebaknya!

Lagipula, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya petunjuknya bukan Phoenix? Bagaimana kalau seandainya petunjuknya adalah hal-hal lain? Atau bagaimana kalau seandainya keempat angka itu sebenarnya tidak merupakan petunjuk dari apapun? Bagaimana ini? BAGAIMANA!

Ugh... aku takut... Semakin lama kepalaku semakin berputar-putar saat melihat ular-ular itu menggeliat-geliat di bawahku, seolah-olah tidak sabar menungguku akan masuk ke sana!

Apa sebaiknya aku diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa? Tapi kalau begitu, mau sampai kapan ini berlangsung? Bagaimana kalau selamanya aku terperangkap di sini? Bagaimana kalau Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying ternyata sudah menyelesaikan permainannya? Ugh...

Benar-benar aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku terlalu takut untuk menjawab, tetapi aku tidak mau kalau dikurung di tempat ini selamanya...!

Celaka... celaka... keberuntunganku benar-benar sudah menguap sekarang...!

"_...keberuntungan selalu dimulai dengan keberanian untuk mengambil resiko!"_

Eh?

Tadi... sebelum aku pergi, Lu Xun sempat berkata begitu padaku.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada kolam-kolam di bawahku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu di balik kolam itu! Kurasa, keberuntungan yang aku cari ada di dalam situ! Dan untuk mendapatkan keberuntungan itu, aku harus memberanikan diri untuk terjun di dalam kolam tersebut!

Mengambil resiko... harus berani mengambil resiko, ya?

Jujur saja, aku takut setengah mati dengan seluruh ular-ular itu. Tapi, Lu Xun sendiri sudah berkata untuk tidak takut mengambil resiko! Cih! Benar juga! Kenapa aku jadi penakut begini? Sekarang aku malah jadi kelihatan jauh lebih penakut daripada Huiyue si bocah tengil yang autis itu!

Baiklah! Meskipun gila, akan kucoba melakukan ini!

"Angka _wu_-lima di tempat paling depan!"

Tidak perlu banyak waktu sampai plat ini benar-benar jatuh dan aku tenggelam ke dalam lautan ular itu! Tentu saja ular-ular itu akan segera menyerangku dan menghabisiku! Tapi, aku harus mendapatkan keberuntungan itu dulu!

Meksipun kakiku terikat rantai, tetapi tanganku masih bebas! Kuayunkan tombak sekuat yang aku bisa, menghalau seluruh ular-ular itu. Hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sementara plat lantai ini terus turun ke bawah. Yah, sampai satu titik! Sampai satu bunyi berdebum yang menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah sampai di dasar lantai!

Dan saat itulah, ketika aku melihat dasar tempat ini, aku mendapat keberuntunganku...!

Aku tahu angka-angka itu!

Tahu apa yang kulihat? Aku melihat gambar sebuah di dasar kolam ular tersebut. Gambar dua orang. Yang satu adalah Lu Xun, dan yang satu adalah Huiyue. Lu Xun sedang memberikan sesuatu pada Huiyue... sebatang kincir angin!

Kincir angin itu jawabannya!

Oh iya! Untuk setiap kincir angin Huiyue, jumlah kincirnya beda! Ada yang hanya terdiri dari satu kincir angin, ada yang terdiri dari empat, dan ada yang enam! Jadi jawabannya adalah angka _yi_-satu, _si_-empat, dan _liu_-enam!

Bodoh... bodoh benar! Tiga angka ini juga sangat mewakili Lu Xun! Iya, kan? Satu, maksudnya dia adalah satu-satunya yang dijanjikan itu, yang bisa membawa kedamian di China ini dan tidak ada yang lain! Empat, adalah angka yang dianggap sial karena memiliki ejaan yang sama dengan 'mati'. Ini juga berhubungan dengan Lu Xun! Bukankah di Gunung Ding Jun waktu itu dia mati? Dan enam adalah angka yang juga berhubungan dengan marga Lu Xun! 'Lu' adalah enam dalam dokumen resmi!

Tapi... masih ada angka terakhir...!

Angka terakhir yang mewakili Lu Xun adalah...

... angka terakhir, angka yang melambangkan kesempurnaan, kepenuhan, dan keutuhan, bukan? Itulah Phoenix!

Angka _jiu_-sembilan? Bukan! Angka itu memang luar biasa sekali, karena merupakan angka lambang Kaisar. Tetapi itu bukan angka yang sempurna! Hanya angka yang mendekati kesempurnaan! Angka yang sempurna itu sendiri hanya boleh untuk Phoenix itu saja!

Angka sempurna itu adalah... _shi_-sepuluh!

Bahkan Yaoguai itu memberikan sembilan kesempatan untukku, bukan sepuluh! Karena angka sempurna itu hanya boleh untuk Sang Phoenix saja!

Aku tahu keempat angka itu!

"_Xiao tian qi xi!"_

Dengan satu seruan itu, tombakku kuacungkan ke langit. Hembusan angin yang luar biasa kerasnya mengarah ke bawah! Dengan seketika bagaikan angin topan dan tornado yang menghancurkan seluruh ular-ular yang ada di sini! Bahkan tidak hanya ular-ular itu, seluruh organ-organ dan pembuluh-pembuluh yang berjuntai seketika putus dari langit-langit ruangan! Sesudah menggunakan kekuatan anginku, aku langsung menyerukan keempat angka itu! Secepat dan sekeras yang aku bisa!

"_Yi_-satu! _Si_-empat! _Liu_-enam! _Shi_-sepuluh(4)!"

Dengan begitu, rantai di kakiku terlepas! Aku memenangkan permainan ini!

"SIAAAAAALLLLL!" Yaoguai-yaoguai itu berteriak penuh kemarahan. "Kurang ajar kau manusia rendahan!"

"Pergi dari sini!" Seruku balik dengan sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya aku berhasil memusnahkan mereka semua!

Dengan begitu, kekuatan anginku juga berakhir. Permainan ini juga berakhir.

Aku menghampiri ketiga jendral yang sekarang terbaring di lantai. Ugh... mereka ini kan teman-teman baik Lu Xun? Tidak boleh sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka!

...Eh?

Mereka tertidur?

Oh iya! Ini pasti kekuatan Lu Xun! Lu Xun membuat mereka tertidur tetapi juga sekaligus aman dari serangan Yaoguai-yaoguai ini!

Ya sudahlah kalau begitu... aku akan kembali saja...

Dan... ini berarti aku bisa memberitahu mereka alasan kenapa aku merasa diri paling beruntung!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Kegelapan ini pada akhirnya berubah lagi menjadi pemandangan yang lain. Ah, Jiang Wei sudah menyelesaikan permainannya juga!

"HOREEEE! Kita akan melihat kejadian lain lagi! Ya kan, Lu _gege_?" Ujar Huiyue sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sekali lagi disiapkannya buku catatannya, berikut alat tulisnya.

Kali ini aku sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang remang-remang karena malam. Namun dari balik jendela, kulihat cahaya bulan purnama penuh memancarkan cahaya berwarna putih keperakan dengan indahnya, memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini. Ahhh... rupanya ini adalah hari festival bulan.

Kulihat seorang ibu muda, yang rupanya adalah Permaisuri Da Qiao, masih berbaring di atas kasur. Beliau menatap ke arah Kaisar Sun Ce yang duduk di salah satu kursi, sedang menggendong seorang bayi kecil. Permaisuri melihatnya dengan penuh haru, matanya sampai berkaca-kaca. Kaisar Sun Ce juga sama.

Bayi itu... seorang anak perempuan berambut dan bermata perak...

"Istirahatlah dulu, Da Qiao..." Gumam Kaisar Sun Ce tiba-tiba sambil menatap Permaisuri. "Aku tahu ini pasti sangat berat untukmu..."

"Putri pertama kita baru saja lahir dan kau menyuruhku tidur? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menutup mata sangking bahagianya aku..." Jawab Permaisuri Da Qiao dengan suara yang nyaris pecah. Untuk sesaat, mata Permaisuri berpindah ke bulan perak itu. "Putri kita itu... adalah gadis bulan... Phoenix... Huang..."

Kaisar Sun Ce mengangguk mengiyakan. Ditatapnya bayi itu dalam-dalam. Tidak hanya Kaisar Sun Ce, aku pun menatap putri kecil itu dalam-dalam, melihatnya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. "Anak ini lahir pada bulan terang... anak ini Putri Wu... anak ini adalah Huang..." Gumam Kaisar Sun Ce lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain. Permaisuri Da Qiao mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya. "Semua orang akan menyayanginya..."

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau tidak?" Sela Permaisuri. "Bulan itu, akan ada saatnya dia tidak mau bersinar, tidak mau memantulkan cahaya matahari... Kalau saat itu tiba, mungkin orang lain akan berbalik membencinya..."

Tentu saja kalimat ini membuat Kaisar Sun Ce terkejut bukan kepalang. "Mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Hanya meracau."

Dengan satu jawaban itu, keheningan berlanjut. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan Permaisuri itu sama sekali bukan racauan yang tidak jelas dan tidak penting. Suatu saat bulan itu memang akan memilih kegelapan...

Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah desiran angin malam yang bercampur dengan suara goresan pensil arang Huiyue.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Tiba-tiba saja Kaisar Sun Ce menjawab. "Mungkin memang benar suatu saat orang-orang tidak lagi menyayanginya. Bahkan kitapun tidak. Tapi aku yakin akan ada seseorang yang terus menyayanginya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi..." Sembari berkata begitu, Kaisar Sun Ce menoleh ke arah Permaisuri Da Qiao. "Kau pernah mendengar tentang legenda Feng dan Huang itu, bukan?"

Permaisuri Da Qiao mengangguk. Tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku pikir-pikir..." Kini pandangan Kaisar Sun Ce kembali ke bayi itu. "Rasanya anak ini ada... untuk terus dapat disayangi olehnya... Iya. Itulah tujuan keberadaannya."

Permaisuri hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Tanyanya. "Apakah anak ini bisa membalas perasaan seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala oleh Kaisar Sun Ce. "Dia tidak akan pernah bisa... dan memang tidak perlu, kok."

Kalimat Kaisar Sun Ce sudah merupakan apa yang ada di kepalaku. Iya, putri kecil itu memang ada untuk disayangi saja. Iya, putri kecil itu mungkin suatu saat akan menjadi jelek dan jahat. Dan iya, dia tidak akan selamanya seperti itu, karena orang yang sayang padanya akan menolongnya. Tapi, iya, iya, iya, putri kecil itu sama sekali tidak perlu membalas apa-apa.

Aku tahu ini benar. Karena akulah orang yang sayang padanya. Dan memang aku tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun darinya...

Yangmei...

Pemandangan itu akhirnya usai. Kupandangi Huiyue yang masih menulis. Aneh, kejadian ini sudah usai namun ia masih menulis. Bahkan ia sampai berpikir keras apa yang akan ditulisnya. "Huiyue, kau sudah selesai menulis?"

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Aku sedang... bingung."

"Kenapa bingung?" Tanyaku.

Huiyue memandangku dengan mata bulat hitamnya yang lebar. "Karena sekarang aku tahu kalau Lu _gege_ benar-benar sayang pada Sun _jiejie_, sampai-sampai Sun _jiejie_ ada untuk jadi seseorang yang terus-menerus disayangi oleh Lu _gege_." Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Nah, perasaan sayang seperti itu sangat kuat! Aku bingung! Aku tidak bisa menulisnya dengan kata-kata!"

Aku terhenyak.

"Sumpah, Lu _gege_! Aku menyerah!" Keluh Huiyue sambil membuang nafas kuat-kuat. "Bagaimana aku bisa menuliskan perasaan yang seperti ini? Bahkan kalau sampai seluruh pohon di China ini dijadikan kertas, dan seluruh arang dijadikan pensil, aku tetap saja tidak bisa dengan sempurna menuliskan perasaan Lu _gege_ pada Sun _jiejie_! Dan itulah yang membuatku galau sekarang! Galau, galau, galau, galau!"

Sementara Huiyue masih bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kuat-kuat, aku perlahan melihat buku catatannya. Tulisannya memang agak cakar ayam, tetapi masih bisa terbaca.

"_... jadi, intinya, Lu gege benar-benar sayang sekali pada Sun jiejie! Pokoknya sayang sekali dan tidak bisa kalau tidak sayang! Kira-kira cinta Lu gege pada Sun jiejie itu seperti..."_

Kalimat itu tidak dilanjutkan oleh Huiyue.

Kutepuk bahunya. "Huiyue..." Panggilku. Bocah itu menoleh. "Kalau kau benar-benar bingung, gambar saja matahari dan bulan..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhou Ying**_

Ya Tian... Ya Tian... tempat apa ini?

Permainan apa yang akan kuhadapi? Ugh... kenapa Lu Xun mengatakan padaku untuk memilih _chuang__you__xi_ ini? Apa memang benar karena aku kreatif? Tapi aku tidak kreatif sama sekali! Yah, setidaknya begitulah pikiranku. Apalagi, bagaimanapun kreatifnya aku, aku tetap saja takut berada sendirian, dan harus bermain dalam permainan kematian seperti ini! Aku tidak mau...!

Dan lagi, tempat ini sangat mengerikan...! Aku mengenal tempat ini sebagai taman istana Jian Ye. Namun taman ini sudah sangat berbeda dari yang ada dalam ingatanku! Tempat ini benar-benar gelap. Lahan yang harusnya dipenuhi rerumputan sama sekali tidak ada, dan kini berganti dengan jurang kegelapan tanpa batas yang lebar! Yang tersisa hanyalah tanah yang kupijak, yang ukurannya mungkin tidak lebih dari persegi lima meter. Tempat yang kupijak ini seluruhnya dikelilingi oleh jurang!

"Zhou Ying..."

Aku berbalik...

... hanya untuk menemukan _niang_ dan _die_ berada di seberang jurang itu! Tapi suara yang memanggil namaku itu pasti bukan suara mereka! Itu suara Yaoguai!

Dan... melihat keadaan kedua orang tuaku...!

Keduanya tidak sadarkan diri! Namun mereka berdiri karena digerakkan oleh pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang menjijikkan! Ya Tian...! Kenapa... kenapa semua bisa jadi begini? Kenapa _niang_ dan _die_ jadi begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kejam sekali Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...!

"_NIANG_! _DIE_!"

Aku terjatuh di atas kedua lututku saat melihat mereka berdua berjalan mendekat dengan dikendalikan pembuluh-pembuluh itu. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, dengan mata mengalirkan airmata. Mereka... Yaoguai-yaoguai itu... yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuaku seperti ini...! Keterlaluan! Kejam sekali mereka...!

"Lepaskan _niang_ dan _die_!" Jeritku sekuat yang aku bisa. "LEPASKAN MEREKAAAAAAAA!"

Suara Yaoguai yang tadi memanggilku kini tertawa. "Kau ingin mereka lepas? Baiklah! Tapi, kau harus bermain dengan kami dulu! Permainan yang menguji kreativitasmu!"

Jujur saja, aku memang takut! Sangat takut! Tapi nyawa kedua orangtuaku jauh lebih memprihatinkan daripada ketakutanku! Aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka! Saat melihat Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang yatim-piatu, aku mengerti betapa sedihnya kehilangan orangtua! Dan aku tidak mau mengalaminya!

Aku... aku harus menerima permainan ini apapun resikonya!

"Bermain? Bermain apa?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha berdiri dan menyeka airmataku. Kukepakkan sayapku yang membuatku melayang di udara. Busur dan panahku kugenggam erat-erat. "Aku akan menghadapimu!"

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sekali lagi tertawa. Tawa yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding...! Tapi, aku tidak boleh mundur! "Lihat tanah dibawahmu!" Aku menurut. Barulah aku sadar sekarang, di tanah berbentuk persegi itu terdapat empat buah titik yang membentuk persegi. "Permainannya mudah saja! Kau cukup berlari dan menyambungkan keempat titik itu dengan empat garis! Tapi kau harus cepat!"

Aku menoleh ke bagian tengah tanha berbentuk persegi itu. Ada sebuah pohon! Pohon besar yang mengeluarkan belasan sulur-sulur berduri! Ugh... Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tidak hanya mengubah taman Istana Jian Ye menjadi seperti ini! Juga tidak hanya membuat _niang_ dan _die_ seperti itu! Pohon yangmei di taman inipun diubah menjadi semak berduri seperti ini...!

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, sulur berduri itu bisa mengejar dan menangkapmu! Hahahaha!"

Yah, sudah kuduga. Tapi permainan ini terlalu mudah! Menyambungkan keempat titik dengan empat garis? Tentu tidak sulit!

Jadi, dengan segera, sebelum duri-duri itu menangkapku, aku langsung terbang melesat dari satu titik ke titik lainnya hingga membentuk persegi. Dengan begitu, keempat titik itu berhasil dihubungkan! Berhasil!

"Aku menang!" Seruku sambil mengatur nafas. "Pergi dari sini! Cepat!"

"Eits! Belum selesai! Permainan seperti itu akan terlalu mudah sekali!" Yaoguai-yaoguai itu membalas. "Sekarang, babak kedua!"

Ada babak kedua? Aiya...! Celaka...!

Kulihat tanah tempat aku berpijak. Tunggu... Kali ini bukan empat titik tapi sembilan titik! Kesembilan titik itu membentuk persegi tiga kali tiga!

"Peraturannya masih sama! Hubungkan kesembilan titik ini dengan empat garis!"

"APA?" Sahutku dengan cepat. "Itu tidak mungkin! Kalau titik di tengah tidak ada, masih masuk akal! Tapi kalau ada titik di tengah seperti itu...!"

Yaoguai itu langsung memotong ucapanku. "Hahaha! Karena itulah permainan ini disebut _chuang__you__xi_!" Mereka tertawa saat melihat keputusasaanku! "Nah, permainan dimulai!"

A-apa? T-tapi aku belum memikirkan caranya!

Belasan sulur berduri itu kini menerjangku lagi. Apa boleh buat, aku hanya bisa mengepakkan sayapku dan terbang! Ugh... kalau aku tidak terbang cepat, bisa-bisa sayapku tertusuk oleh sulur-sulur berduri itu! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa cepat kalau aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya?

Dari titik di ujung kiri bawah, aku terus terbang ke kanan.

Celaka... celaka...!

Lu Xun... Lu Xun! Tolong aku! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memenangkan permainan ini?

_Niang_! _Die_! Apakah ada cara untuk mnyambungkan sembilan titik ini?

Ugh... aku benar-benar tidak tahu!

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sulur-sulur berduri itu makin dekat!

Mau tidak mau, aku mempercepat kecepatan terbangku... sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di tepi jurang!

Celaka...! Aku akan jatuh...!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TIDAAAAAAK!"

"_Sayap yang kuberikan untukmu itu bukan hanya untuk terbang, tetapi juga untuk mengangkatmu kalau kau jatuh."_

Suara Lu Xun...!

Eh? Aku tidak jatuh! Aku masih melayang! Bahkan dari sini, sulur berduri itu tidak dapat mengejarku lagi!

Ohhh! Jadi begitu! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Lu Xun menyuruhku bermain di sini! Karena di antara kami berempat, hanya akulah yang memiliki sayap untuk terbang! Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, saat aku berada di luar tanah berbentuk persegi itulah, justru aku tahu bagaimana cara menyambungkan kesembilan titik tersebut!

Jadi begitu...! Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini adalah harus dengan keluar dari tanah tempatku berpijak! Dan yang bisa terbang tanpa perlu berpijak hanya aku seorang! Benar! Iya! Memang begitu!

Tapi... pikir-pikir tentang itu... Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa tahu bahwa yang menjadi teka-teki sulit dalam permainan ini adalah menyelesaikan sembilan titik, dan harus menyambungnya dengan empat garis? Apa jangan-jangan Lu Xun...?

Ah, ini bukan waktunya untuk berpikir lagi! Aku harus segera menyudahi permainan ini!

Dari titik tempat aku melayang di udara ini, aku langsung melesat miring membentuk sudut empat puluh lima derajat ke arah titik kanan yang paling berada di tengah, terus menyambung ke titik atas yang di tengah, sampai sekali lagi berhenti di luar tanah persegi. Serangan pohon berduri itu tidak berhasil mengenaiku yang terbang secepat kilat!

Aku kemudian segera melanjutkan dengan menerjang ke titik paling bawah. Sekarang, hanya tinggal menyambungkan dua titik yang tersisa! Dengan segera aku melesat ke titik ujung di sebelah kanan atas!

"Ugh... kurang ajar...! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jawabannya...!" Kudengar raungan penuh kemarahan Yaoguai itu. Perlahan-lahan, kulihat kegelapan mulai sirna dari tempat ini!

Tentu saja, aku segera membalasnya dengan senyum yakin dan penuh kegembiraan! "Yah, seperti yang kalian katakan, harus menggunakan kreativitas! Aku harus berpikir di luar kotak untuk dapat menyelesaikan permainan ini!" Seruku girang. "Aku menang! Aku berhasil mengalahkan kalian!"

Aku langsung terbang ke atas, kemudian menembakkan satu anak panah ke langit!

"_Tian__ shi__ xue__ hua_!"

Seketika itu juga, hujan bunga es jatuh ke tanah! Es-es itu langsung menyelimuti organ-organ serta pembuluh-pembuluh menjijikkan ini, ditambah dengan seluruh sulur berduri dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang harusnya tidak ada di sini! Seketika itu juga, ketika es dengan sendirinya pecah, seluruhnya pecah sampai tidak bersisa!

"Kurang ajar...! Kami akan membalas perbuatanmu...!"

Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu lagi. Dengan segera aku terbang menuju ke daerah seberang, kemudian menghampiri _niang_ dan _die_ yang sekarang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tidak...! Jangan sampai mereka berdua celaka...!

"_Niang_! _Die_! Bangun!" Seruku mengguncang tubuh mereka bergantian. Tidak ada jawaban! "_NIAAAANG_! _DIEEEEE_!"

Celaka...! Kenapa mereka tidak juga bangun? Apa mereka sudah...!

"Zzzzz... hoaemmm..."

Eh?

_Niang_... kenapa tiba-tiba mendengkur dan menguap?

Jangan-jangan... mereka ini sebenarnya bukan pingsan apalagi mati... tapi sedang tertidur?

Ya Tian! Aku sudah sampai takut sekali akan terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, rupanya keduanya hanya tertidur saja! Astaga...! Entah aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus melukiskan perasaanku! Aku merasa luar biasa lega dan senang, tetapi juga kesal, mendongkol, dan seperti orang bodoh saja rasanya...! Aiyaaaa...!

Tapi... pikir-pikir justru bukankah aneh kalau mereka tidak tertidur dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, orang-orang Jian Ye itu berkata mereka jatuh tertidur tetapi tetap baik-baik saja saat Yaoguai-yaoguai itu datang. Dan itu pasti adalah kekuatan Lu Xun, kan? Nah, jika pada orang-orang Jian Ye saja Lu Xun bersedia melindungi mereka dengan kekuatannya, apalagi dengan _niang_ dan _die_! Aku adalah adik angkat Lu Xun, maka baginya _niang_ dan _die_ pasti seperti orangtuanya juga!

Astaga... syukurlah... aku benar-benar luar biasa lega...!

Ya sudahlah... Setidaknya, semuanya sudah berakhir dengan baik.

Aku akan kembali.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Sekarang ini, Zhou Ying-lah yang telah menyelesaikan permainannya. Sekali lagi aku sampai di tempat yang lain.

Kali ini, aku mendarat di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah. Rerumputan yang tebal dan hijau menyelimuti tanah. Di tengah taman terdapat sebuah kolam dengan beberapa angsa yang berenang berpasang-pasangan. Pohon-pohon yangmei menjadi peneduh bagi orang-orang yang berada di tempat ini.

Tempat ini... Istana Jian Ye.

Di satu sisi kulihat Permaisuri Da Qiao yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon yangmei, sedang menyulam di atas kain sutra Jian Ye putih yang berkilauan. Dilihat dari motifnya, sepertinya beliau sedang menyulam bunga _meihua_ berwarna merah jambu.

"Mama! Mama!"

Dari satu sisi, aku melihat Yangmei, putri kecilku itu, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Permaisuri. Yangmei yang masih berumur empat tahun.

"Mama! Mama sedang apa? Ayo temani Meimei bermain!" Rengek putri kecil itu sambil menarik baju Permaisuri. Kontan Permaisuri yang sedang menyulam menjadi terganggu sekali.

"Meimei, kau ini selalu saja kerjanya bermain terus..." Permaisuri Da Qiao mengeluh sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Meimei, sudah waktunya kau berhenti bermain-main. Sini, mama ajari kau menyulam."

Yang namanya Yangmei, begitu mendengar kata 'belajar', pasti akan pucat pasi seperti kertas dan meronta-ronta seperti ayam yang akan dipotong. "Apa? Belajar menyulam? Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Menyulam itu sangat membosankan dan tidak seru! Aku tidak mau belajar hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu! Lebih baik bermain!" Ahhh... memang Yangmei sekali ya kalau membangkang dan tidak menurut begitu...

Permaisuri hanya bisa mengurut-urut dada. "Meimei, kenapa kau bisa nakal begini? Apa kau tidak mau suatu saat bisa menyulam bajumu sendiri?"

"Aku akan suruh orang lain untuk menyulam! Lagipula, bunga _meihua_ yang mama buat tidak cocok untukku!" Sergah Yangmei dengan cepat.

Yangmei... Yangmei... tingkahmu dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah...

Permaisuri yang nyaris menyerah menghadapi putri semata wayangnya itu hanya bisa mendesah. "Kau memang benar-benar nakal, Meimei. Memang benar katamu, bunga _meihua_ mungkin tidak cocok untukmu. Lain kali, mama akan pakai bunga lain saja jika menyulam baju untukmu."

Yangmei masih belum bisa mengerti perasaan ibunya yang sudah kecewa bercampur sedih melihat tingkahnya yang urakan sekali. Memang benar. Keahlian menyulam merupakan keharusan bagi setiap gadis hingga menjadi simbol kesucian mereka. Gadis yang tidak bisa menyulam akan diejek dan dianggap kurang memiliki kebajikan seorang wanita(5). Tidak heran Permaisuri sampai kehabisan kesabaran begitu menghadapinya. Kutebak, pasti ini bukan kali pertama Permaisuri hendak mengajarinya menyulam.

"Memangnya mama mau menyulam bunga apa untukku?"

Permaisuri Da Qiao kemudian menunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan jari telunjuknya. Pandanganku beralih ke arah tersebut... untuk menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Aneh sekali, aku tidak pernah ingat di taman Istana Jian Ye pernah tumbuh semak berduri yang lebat seperti itu...

"Lihat bunga di semak belukar itu? Kalau kau nakal, kau akan jadi seperti bunga itu!" Ujar Permaisuri.

Ada sekuntum mawar berwarna hitam yang tumbuh seorang diri di semak tersebut.

Putri kecil itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sebelum kembali memandang ibunya. "Mama, bunga itu jelek sekali. Kenapa tidak dibuang saja?"

Daripada menjawab, Permaisuri hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah tahu kan kalau bunga itu jelek? Kalau kau terus nakal, maka kau akan sejelek bunga itu dan kau juga suatu saat akan dibuang."

Yangmei terhening sambil menatap bunga itu lama sekali, seolah waktu telah berhenti untuknya.

Sampai sebuah pertanyaan pendek keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau aku jadi sejelek itu..." Gumamnya. "Ada yang masih sayang padaku tidak, ya?"

Sebelum Permaisuri sempat menjawab, Yangmei sudah berlari ke arah semak berduri itu! Tidak bisa tidak, tentu saja aku mengikutinya! Dan... mengenai jawaban itu... meskipun orang lain mengatakan 'tidak', aku sendiri yang akan menjawab 'iya'. Aku akan tetap sayang padanya meski dia adalah bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang berduri. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia nakal atau kalau dia dianggap tidak punya kebajikan oleh orang lain. Yang pasti, dia tetap adalah putri kecilku yang sangat berharga...

Selagi Yangmei masih berlari-lari kecil ke arah semak berduri itu, tiba-tiba saja semilir angin berhembus, dan tak tahunya membuat bunga mawar itu jatuh tergeletak di tanah!

"Aiya! Mawar hitamnya!" Tentu saja akan makin sulit untuk mengambil mawar hitam itu sekarang. Sesampainya di dekat semak berduri itu, Yangmei terlihat ragu apakah mau masuk dan mengambil bunga itu atau tidak. Kelihatannya dia sangat ingin sekali.

Yangmei...

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau ingin mengambil bunga itu, Meimei?"

Rupanya, putri kecil itu bisa mendengarku! Ia berbalik, kemudian menatapku dengan alis berkerut. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya. "Kau siapa?"

Tanpa kusadari, aku memberinya seulas senyum. Senyum yang sama yang selalu kuberikan pada Yangmei. Kali ini juga sama. Aku berlutut sehingga setinggi putri kecilku itu sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengambil mawar itu." Jawabku sambil membelai rambutnya. Yangmei hanya menatapku tanpa berkedip. "Biar kuambilkan untukmu, ya?"

Belum sempat aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya, tangan Yangmei sudah mencekal pergelangan tanganku dahulu. "Tidak perlu!" Tukasnya cepat. "Bunga mawar itu jelek dan tidak ada harganya. Apalagi, mawar itu sudah jatuh di dalam semak belukar. Tentu bodoh sekali orang yang ingin mengambilnya!"

Yangmei...

Dia berkata begitu?

Apa dia tahu bahwa dia sendiri benar-benar mawar hitam berduri itu? Dan bahwa suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya dari semak berduri ini?

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli." Jawabku. Seketika itu juga mata Yangmei mendelik lebar saat mendengarnya. "Aku tidak peduli kalau mawar itu hitam atau berduri atau jelek atau terjatuh dan tidak ada harganya. Yang aku peduli hanya aku sayang pada mawar itu dan aku ingin mengambilnya. Aku ingin menjadikannya mawar yang cantik dan indah..."

Sesudah itu, barulah Yangmei melepaskan tanganku. Dengan begitu, kuulurkan tanganku ke dalam semak itu, lalu meraba-raba mencari mawar hitam tersebut.

"Ya Tian! Aiya... tanganmu sampai berdarah begitu! Tidak sakit?" Tanya Yangmei sambil mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat tanganku yang tergores duri. Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Barulah pada akhirnya aku mengeluarkan tanganku, dengan mawar hitam itu didalam genggaman tanganku.

Yangmei hanya bisa memandangnya dengan terkejut.

Bukan, bukan hanya bunga itu yang membuatnya terkejut, tetapi juga aku sendiri. Dia pasti terkejut saat melihat airmata yang bergulir di pipiku.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kesakitan?" Tanya Yangmei panik bukan main. "Aiya... kan sudah kubilang jangan mengambil bunga itu!"

Aku menggeleng. Kutatap mata peraknya dalam-dalam. Yangmei... aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia cuma mawar hitam yang tergeletak di dalam semak berduri dan hanya menunggu dibuang saja. Biarkan aku mengambil mawar yang jelek itu, dan aku akan mengubahnya menjadi mawar yang cantik...

"Aku menangis bukan karena kesakitan, Meimei..." Jawabku dengan suara lembut. "...aku menangis karena... aku sedih melihat mawar yang kusayangi menjadi seperti ini..."

Yangmei hanya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Memangnya dulu mawar ini seperti apa?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Iya!" Jawabnya cepat sambil mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Jadi, dengan segera aku mendekap mawar hitam itu di dadaku. Darah yang mengalir dari tanganku membasahi kelopak bunga mawar itu, bercampur dengan airmata yang berjatuhan dari wajahku. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya duri-duri yang sedari tadi menusuk tanganku melunak, dan sepertinya patah dengan sendirinya. Saat tanganku kubuka, mawar itu menjadi mawar putih keperakan yang cantik sekali, tidak memiliki duri satu batangpun dan memancarkan cahaya yang indah.

"Waaaaawwww... cantik sekali..." Yangmei berdecak kagum, dan makin kagum saat aku menyerahkan bunga itu untuknya. "Jadi, dulu bunga ini cantik seperti ini, ya? Dan kemudian jadi jelek seperti tadi..." Gumamnya. "... tapi sekarang jadi indah lagi! Kau benar-benar hebat!"

Yangmei tersenyum kagum padaku.

Kubelai rambut putri kecil itu perlahan. "Meimei... kalau misalkan suatu saat kau menjadi mawar hitam seperti ini, ingatlah bahwa ada orang yang akan mengubahmu kembali menjadi mawar putih yang cantik..."

Gadis kecil itu masih kelihatan bingung dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Ahhh... sebenarnya ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tapi kurasa aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk itu. Aku hanya memberikan senyum lembut terakir untuknya, sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yangmei...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

Sialan memang mereka semua itu! Yang benar saja! Aku cerdik katanya? Huh! Gara-gara aku iseng, lalu mereka kira aku cocok bermain dengan kecerdikkan? Begitu?

Ah, sudahlah... tidak ada gunanya mengeluh sekarang. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku, Zhao Yun yang seorang Jendral Harimau Shu ini, takut dan lari terbirit-birit cuma gara-gara permainan Yaoguai yang menggelikan? Yang benar saja! Mau namanya permainan kegelapan lah, permainan kematian lah, permainan kecerdikan lah, permainan keisengan lah, aku tidak akan mundur!

Aku tiba di sebuah tempat yang memanjang seperti koridor, maksudku koridor yang benar-benar luar biasa panjangnya, dengan berbagai macam senjata digantungkan di dinding. Ini pasti adalah tempat berlatih untuk para jendral. Namun tempat ini sama mengerikannya dengan tempat yang lain! Dengan beratus-ratus pembuluh-pembuluh darah, juga organ-organ yang menjijikkan menggantung-gantung di langit-langit dan di dinding! Hanya tanah yang kupijak ini saja yang masih berupa tanah berbatu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah senjata besar jatuh tepat di depanku! WHOA! Kalau terkena benda itu, maka entah di dunia mana aku akan berada sekarang...

Rupanya, benda itu adalah sebuah pedang dari besi berukuran besar berwarna hitam! Kalau tidak cepat menghindar, benda itu akan benar-benar membuat kepalaku terputus dari leherku!

Kurang ajar! Siapa berani menyerang begitu?

Namun belum sempat aku menengadah, kali ini sepasang tongkat yang aneh jatuh nyaris akan mengenaiku! Dan lagi, sepasang tongkat itu aneh! Tongkat tetapi pendek dan besar, ditambah lagi bagian bawahnya memiliki pegangan seperti pedang...

Sekali lagi benda lain menyerangku dari atas! Sial... kali ini senjata yang benar-benar besar dan sepertinya berat! Sebuah pentungan yang panjang terbuat dari besi!

"SIAPA ITU!" Seruku sambil menengadah. Untung saja tidak ada senjata-senjata lagi yang berjatuhan.

Rupanya ada tiga orang yang sedang bergelantungan di atas. Tunggu. Ketiga orang itu bukan bergelantungan, tapi mereka tidak sadarkan diri lalu tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang mengikat dan membelit mereka!

Dan ketiga orang itu...

Salah satu jendral itu terlihat tua dan sudah veteran. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jendral Huang Gai, yang telah mengabdi di Wu sampai tiga generasi. Lalu jendral yang lain adalah Jendral Zhou Tai yang adalah pengawal pribadi dari Kaisar Sun Quan. Yang terakhir adalah seorang jendral yang adalah sahabat karib Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu, Jendral Taishi Ci.

Ya Tian! Yaoguai-yaoguai ini berani melakukan ini pada mereka? Makhluk-makhluk itu benar-benar cari mati!

"Hei! Mahkluk sampah! Cepat bebaskan mereka! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian!" Seruku sambil mengacungkan tombakku ke arah tiga orang yang masih menggelantung itu.

Namun sayangnya, yang kudengar cuma tawa cekikikan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu! Huh, sial! Apanya yang lucu? Mereka kira mereka hebat kalau bisa tertawa? Lihat saja, yang tertawa terakhir adalah tertawa bahagia! "Lho? Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu? Kau kemari untuk main, bukan? Harusnya kau senang, bukan marah-marah!"

Cih! Siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau harus berhadapan dengan mereka-mereka ini? "Sudah tidak perlu banyak cing-cong! Cepat tunjukkan permainan kalian! Akan kumenangkan dengan kecerdikanku!" Balasku dengan nada menantang.

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu masih saja tertawa! Mereka memang harus dimusnahkan!

Namun tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi! Entah bagaimana, senjata-senjata yang digantungkan di ruang latihan ini dengan ajaibnya bergetar! Senjata-senjata itu, berbagai jenis pisau, pedang, tombak, sabit, tongkat, dan lain sebagainya semuanya jatuh di atas lantai, kemudian berdiri dengan tegak! Lebih aneh lagi, tiba-tiba saja beberapa bagian tanah naik ke atas, berbentuk lingkaran seukuran telapak kaki, sepertinya untuk menjadi pijakan.

"Kalau kau memang sudah tidak sabar, akan kami jelaskan peraturanya! Silahkan kau melompat ke pijakan terdekat." Yaoguai-yaoguai itu menyahut. Aku pun menuruti perkataan mereka. Sekarang aku berdiri di atas sebuah bagian tanah yang menjadi pijakan. "Tiga orang ini akan melemparkan dadu, begitu juga dengan kau! Angka yang keluar dari dadu yang kau lempar menunjukkan berapa langkah kau boleh melompat ke depan. Sementara yang dilempar ketiga orang ini, kemudian dijumlahkan, menunjukkan berapa langkah kau harus mundur."

APA?

"Kau menang kalau kau sudah tiba di bagian paling depan!"

"KALIAN GILA!" Seruku kuat-kuat sambil menggeram. Ini... permainan ini benar-benar curang! Aku tidak mungkin bisa memenangkannya kalau seperti ini! "Bagaimana caraku bisa sampai ke ujung depan sana? Angka yang dikeluarkan satu dadu mustahil bisa lebih besar daripada yang dikeluarkan dua dadu...!"

Namun sebelum kalimatku selesai, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sudah berseru dengan lantang, "Permainan dimulai!" Ugh...! Sial! Mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarku! Benar-benar... sekarang tidak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti permainan mereka saja!

Dengan penuh kekesalan dan amukan, kulemparkan kuat-kuat dadu yang tiba-tia muncul di depanku! Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...! Mereka benar-benar sialan! Kalau nanti aku sudah memenangkan permainan ini, aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi aku akan melumatkan dan menghancurkan mereka!

"Tiga!" APA? Cuma tiga? "Silahkan kau maju tiga langkah! Wah... wah... wah... sayang sekali, ya..."

Pada akhirnya, aku cuma bisa maju sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. "Yang benar saja! Kalian Yaoguai busuk tidak punya malu! Bagaimana aku bisa menang kalau seperti ini?"

Namun Yaoguai-yaoguai sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapanku! Kini, giliran ketiga jendral yang dikendalikan oleh pembuluh-pembuluh itu untuk melemparkan dadu. Benar-benar sial! Angka yang keluar dari dadu mereka adalah tiga dan dua buah lima! Aku harus mundur tiga belas langkah!

"Ayo, mundur-mundur!" Para Yaoguai itu bersorak-sorak sementara aku berjalan mundur. Ugh... kurang ajar benar...! "Oh iya! Sebaiknya kau hati-hati! Pijakan-pijakan itu sedikit demi sedikit akan berkurang!"

Akan... berkurang?

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja! Satu-persatu pijakan itu runtuh, mulai dari yang paling belakang menuju ke depan! Celaka...!

Sial...! Kalau aku mundur terus, bisa-bisa tidak akan ada pijakan yang tersisa... dan aku akan benar-benar jatuh ke lautan senjata tajam ini...!

"Hei, sebaiknya kalu cepat lemparkan dadu itu! Semakin lama, semakin banyak pula pijakan yang hancur!"

Kurang ajar...! Sialan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melemparkan dadu ini! Bahkan untuk membantah pun tidak bisa karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Dan angka yang keluar sekarang tidak terlalu bagus juga! Hanya angka lima! Segera saja aku maju lima langkah.

Namun aku sudah tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa menang! Dadu yang dilemparkan oleh para jendral itu adalah angka satu, lima, dan enam! Totalnya adalah dua belas. Aku maju lima langkah dan mundur dua belas langkah, sama saja aku mundur tujuh langkah!

Gawat... ini benar-benar luar biasa gawat!

"Ayo, keluarlah angka enam!" Seruku sambil melemparkan dadu itu sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar lega saat angka tersebut keluar, namun jadi tidak lega lagi saat melihat tiga orang jendral itu mengeluarkan angka empat, tiga, dan dua! Tetap saja aku harus mundur tiga langkah! Apalagi, pijakan-pijakan itu satu-persatu makin banyak yang hancur! Aku semakin dekat ke pijakan terakhir!

Sial... putaran berikutnya malah sangat parah! Angka yang kukeluarkan adalah angka satu! Sementara yang dikeluarkan ketiga jendral itu totalnya adalah sepuluh! Yang benar saja! Pijakan yang tersisa hanya tinggal lima! Kakiku benar-benar bergetar hebat sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berjalan mundur! Aku takut kalau ternyata ini adalah pijakan terakhirku!

Benar-benar... giliran ini aku akan jatuh!

Yaoguai-yaoguai itu pula! Mereka benar-benar tidak sabar melihatku jatuh! "Ayo! Ayo! Kau sebentar lagi akan jatuh! HAHAHAHA!"

Ugh... bagaimana ini?

Lu Xun...!

Lu Xun, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Celaka...!

Saat itulah, detik ketika aku memikirkan Lu Xun, aku mendengar suaranya!

"_Zhao Yun... Zhao Yun..."_

Suara Lu Xun yang lembut tetapi kuat dan tegas. Dia... apa dia ada di belakangku?

Aku berbalik ke belakang.

Lu Xun?

Ini ilusi ataukah aku yang sudah gila? Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa ada di belakangku? Dia sedang berlari-lari sambil terengah-engah berusaha mengejarku. Hah? Apa artinya ini? Seolah aku sedang berjalan bersamanya, tetapi aku berlari meninggalkannya!

"_Zhao Yun!"_

Lu Xun memanggilku ketika ia sudah sampai di dekatku. Kedua tangannya di lutut sementara ia mengatur nafas. Sembari aku menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, ia menengadahkan kepala dan menatapku. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh.

"_Sekali-sekali, kau harus menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang kau pimpin, lantas memperhatikan mereka. Justru dengan begitu, meski kau menoleh ke belakang, kau sebenarnya sedang maju ke depan!"_

Ahhhh...!

Kalimat itu...! Itu yang tadi dikatakan Lu Xun!

Oh iya... bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengamit tanganku dan menariknya.

"_Maukah kau menemaniku, Zhao Yun, sahabatku yang baik?"_

Mau...

Kalau itu pertanyaannya, jawabanku adalah mau!

Tanpa kusadari, kakiku bergerak mundur kebelakang mengikutinya ke depan.

Eh?

Sebentar... aku sedang menoleh ke belakang, kan? Tapi justru ketika aku sedang melihat ke belakang tetapi berjalan mundur, aku sebenarnya sedang maju! Iya! Jadi, itukah maksud perkataan Lu Xun '_meski__ kau__ menoleh__ ke __belakang, __kau__ sebenarnya__ sedang __maju __ke__depan!_'?

Benar...

AHA! Aku tahu cara memenangkan permainan ini!

Dengan langkah lebar yang mantap dan penuh keyakinan, aku berjalan mundur sebanyak sepuluh langkah!

"Hei, kau...! Gerakan apa itu?" Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tiba-tiba menyahut.

Kali ini, gilirankulah yang tertawa menang! HAHAHA! Ternyata memang benar memenangkan permainan ini harus menggunakan kecerdikan! "Kalian hanya bilang daduku menujukkan berapa langkah aku harus maju, sementara angka ketiga jendral itu menunjukkan berapa langkah aku harus mundur, kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada menantang. "Kalian sama sekali tidak bilang aku tidak boleh menghadap ke belakang dan mundur!"

Sekarang kembali aku menghadap ke depan, melemparkan daduku. Angka lima! Dengan begitu, aku maju lima langkah!

"Ayo, lemparkan dadu-dadu itu!"

Ketiga dadu itu dilempar, mengeluarkan angka enam, empat, dan lima! Bagus! Aku bisa maju lima belas langkah! Jadi aku berputar dan menghadap ke belakang, kemudian berjalan mundur lima belas langkah. Tapi tetap saja sebenarnya aku makin berpindah ke depan! Bagus! Aku berhasil memecahkan permainan ini!

Aku tahu benar Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sekarang menggeram marah. Tapi mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. HAHAHA! Mereka bermain dengan licik dan curang, maka aku juga boleh melakukannya! Tapi, hei, aku sama sekali tidak curang! Aku hanya menggunakan otakku sendiri yang cerdik dan iseng ini untuk menemukan jawabannya!

Yah... sebenarnya tidak juga...

Kalau Lu Xun tidak berpesan begitu padaku, aku tidak mungkin akan menang.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku benar-benar sampai di pijakan paling depan! Aku berhasil! Aku menang!

"HA! Ternyata cuma segini permainan kematian itu! Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya!" Aku tertawa keras sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu menggeram marah. Hmph! Biar saja. Mereka marah karena mereka kalah! "Sekarang saatnya serangan balasan dariku!"

Kuangkat tombakku tinggi-tinggi, kemudian mengayinkannya ke depan sekuat tenagaku!

"_Zui__ huo __bao __hong_!"

Seketika itu juga, tempat ini dipenuhi dengan air bah yang sangat dasyat! Aliran air yang begitu kencangnya itu memutuskan setiap organ-organ dan pembuluh-pembuluh yang menggelantung di langit-langit! Bahkan, Yaoguai-yaoguai serta senjata-senjata itu semuanya terseret oleh air yang kuat ini!

"SIAAAAAAL! Keparat kau...! AHHHHH!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu musnah. "Ha! Yang tertawa terakhir, tertawa bahagia!" Aku menang! Sekarang tempat ini baik-baik saja. Senjata-senjata itu entah bagaimana kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Tanah kembali menjadi datar seperti biasa. Ketiga jendral itu juga sekarang terlepas dari pembuluh-pembuluh yang menggerakkan mereka.

Dengan bergegas, kuhampiri ketiganya.

Tapi... tahu apa yang kutemukan? Huah! Ketiga jendral ini tidur semua!

Ya Tian...! Apa yang ada di Wu ini hanya orang-orang malas yang suka tidur saja? Astaga...! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sementara aku bertarung begitu, mereka sebenarnya sedang mendengkur dan bertualang di alam mimpi!

Ya sudahlah... memang lebih baik mereka tidur saja. Untung kelihatannya mereka baik-baik saja.

Ah, pasti ini kekuatan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun, ya...

Aku akan cepat-cepat kembali padanya!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Lu Xun**_

Kali ini, aku dikembalikan ke tempat kami yang semula. Bedanya, begitu aku sampai, tempat ini bukan kosong dan hanya ada aku dan Huiyue saja. Rupanya mereka berempat sudah kembali!

"Lu Xun! Aku berhasil!"

"Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sudah tumbang!"

Mereka berempat menghampiriku dengan berlari. Semuanya kelihatan senang sekali! Mereka pasti menang! Ah, tentu saja! Tidak mungkin mereka kalah dari Yaoguai-yaoguai itu!

"Yan Lu! Jiang Wei! Zhou Ying! Zhao Yun!" Aku menyambut mereka dengan senyuman lebar. "Kalian berhasil, bukan? Sudah kubilang kalian pasti akan menang!"

Mereka berempat kelihatan senang bukan buatan! Keempatnya tertawa sambil bergantian menceritakan pengalaman mereka dalam permainan milik Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Tentu saja mereka dengan bangga menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa memenangkan permainan tersebut.

"Yahhh..." Yan Lu tersenyum. "Untung saja tadi kau memberikan pesan sebelum aku pergi Lu Xun. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan tahu mana guci yang berisi anak panah!"

Jiang Wei mengangguk. "Iya! Aku juga menang karena teringat kata-katamu tadi!"

"Aku juga!" Imbuh Zhou Ying.

Zhao Yun juga mengahut. "Aku juga!"

Aku membalas semuanya itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku senang kalian tidak melupakan kata-kataku. Sekarang kalian berhasil memenangkan permainan itu!" Ujarku. "Aku tahu kalian pasti akan menang! Tidak mungkin kalian kalah!"

Anehnya, selesai aku mengatakan hal itu, mereka tidak bersorak atau menyerukan setuju. Tatapan mereka padaku... berubah. Aneh... mereka menatapku dengan mata lebar, sepertinya penuh rasa takjub dan heran. Mulut mereka terkatup rapat sementara mereka mengamatiku dengan seksama. Dan aku... aku tidak tahu apa maksud mereka. Yang menjawab banyak tanda tanya di benakku hanya keheningan saja.

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung, Lu Xun..." Kata Yan Lu tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu permainan yang akan kumainkan? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa guci bergambar Phoenix yang menutup mata itu adalah tempat anak panah tersebut? Bukankah Yaoguai-yaoguai itu memilih dengan acak?"

"Aku juga bingung." Jiang Wei menyambung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku harus mengambil resiko? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu di dasar kolam ular itu ada jawabannya?"

Zhou Ying ikut-ikutan. "Aku juga. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa teka-teki yang diberikan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu adalah persegi dengan titik tiga kali tiga? Bahkan kau bisa tahu pemecahannya adalah dengan keluar dari kotak!"

"Apalagi aku!" Imbuh Zhao Yun. "Sekarang aku mengerti bahwa kau berkata begitu untuk permainan ini juga! Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku hanya bisa melempar satu dadu, sementara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tiga dadu?"

Menghadapi pertanyaan yang banyak dan bertubi-tubi ini, bagaimana caraku bisa menjawabnya satu-persatu? Aku hanya memandang mereka bergantian. Pertanyaan itu memang banyak dan berbeda-beda. Tetapi sebenarnya jawabannya cuma satu. Iya. Cuma satu saja dan aku akan mengatakan hal itu sekarang.

"Kalian ingin tahu kenapa?" Tanyaku ulang sambil tersenyum tipis. "Karena, bahkan sebelum permainan itu dimulai, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Bahkan aku tidak hanya tahu..." Suaraku semakin pelan sementara mereka mencerna kata-kata yang sudah keluar dari mulutku. Baru sesudah mereka siap, aku mengatakan semuanya. "... aku juga mengatur mereka semua. Aku mengatur Yaoguai-yaoguai itu untuk meletakkan panah di guci bergambar Phoenix dengan mata tertutup. Aku mengatur agar gambar petunjuk itu diletakkan di dasar kolam, agar teka-teki yang diajukan adalah titik tiga kali tiga, serta agar mereka menggunakan tiga dadu untuk melawan satu dadu."

Sudah kuduga, mereka semua terperanjat.

Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya seolah aku bohong. Memang benar ini kelihatannya tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi ini sama sekali tidak salah.

"Kalian tidak percaya?" Tanyaku ulang. Mereka, sangking terperanjatnya, tidak bisa mengangguk atau menggeleng, tidak bisa menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. "Ingat malam tahun baru? Di Gunung Ding Jun itu? Zhao Yun, kau ada di sana juga, kan?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, ada berapa banyak Yaoguai di sana sebelum kau menemukanku?"

Jendral Shu itu berusaha mengingat-ingat, sebelum kemudian menjawabnya. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya, Lu Xun. Tapi aku tahu pasti ada banyak. Banyak sekali..."

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Yaoguai-yaoguai sebanyak itu bisa berkumpul di Gunung Ding Jun pada saat yang sama. Ditambah lagi, mereka menyiksaku seperti itu..." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Semua itu sudah diatur."

"B-benarkah begitu, Lu Xun?" Jiang Wei dengan mata terbelalak lebar bertanya.

"Sulit dipercaya..." Yan Lu bergumam kaget bercampur takjub

Aku tertawa pelan. "Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, menurut kalian, kenapa aku sedari tadi bilang di permainan ini kalian akan menang?"

"Karena..." Jawab Jiang Wei. "Karena kau selalu bilang kekuatan kegelapan, sebesar dan sekuat apapun, tidak akan bisa bertahan menghadapi kekuatan cahaya."

Kepalaku mengangguk pelan. "Benar. Tapi ada sesuatu di balik itu. Sebuah jawaban yang lebih khusus."

"Kau tadi bilang bahwa kau sudah memainkan semua permainan ini! Dan karena itu kau pasti menang!" Terka Zhao Yun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arahku. "Benar begitu, bukan? Aku tidak tahu kapan, tetapi kau bilang kau sudah pernah memainkan ini!"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Yah, tadi aku memang berkata begitu, ya... "Sebenarnya, aku bukannya pernah memainkannya..." Jawabku. "Aku tidak pernah memainkan ini semua. Tapi aku sudah menjalani semua hukuman permainan-permainan ini..."

Barulah saat itu kesadaran masuk ke kepala mereka.

"Kalau Yan Lu kalah bermain, tangannya akan tertusuk. Kalau Jiang Wei kalah bermain, dia akan digigit oleh ular berbisa. Kalau Zhou Ying kalah bermain, sayapnya akan ditusuk. Sementara Zhao Yun, yang tertusuk adalah kakinya jika ia kalah." Kataku perlahan menjelaskan, membiarkan kata-kataku masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka satu persatu. "Yan Lu, Jiang Wei, ingat baik-baik lukisan burung layang-layang di kediaman Perdana Mentri. Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, ingat baik-baik malam tahun baru di Gunug Ding Jun."

Keterkejutan mereka sudah sampai kepada puncaknya, sampai-sampai mereka sepertinya tidak akan bisa lebih terkejut daripada ini. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying menutup mulut mereka. Tombak di tangan Jiang Wei terjatuh tanpa segaja hingga mengeluarkan denting di seisi ruangan. Zhao Yun meneriakkan sebuah 'APAAAAA?' keras-keras.

Sulit dipercaya memang.

"Iya." Aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah pernah mengalami semua itu. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu dan tidak boleh mengalaminya lagi. Karena itulah kalian pasti menang."

Mereka benar-benar terdiam sekarang.

"Sekarang permainan itu sudah usai..." Kataku. "Sekarang, ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan."

Aku berbalik sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Huiyue. Sementara aku berjalan, kudengar sebuah derap langkah kaki. Aku berbalik. Jiang Wei ada di belakangku.

"Lu Xun..." Katanya. "Terima kasih banyak...! Aku... aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu Sang Phoenix!"

Ketiga orang yang lainnya berjalan mendekat. Kali ini mendengar kata-kata Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei mengungapkan semua yang ada di kepalanya. Dari nada suaranya aku tahu satu hal. Dia benar-benar tulus. Kini gantian aku yang memandanginya tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku berkata dari antara kita semua, akulah yang paling beruntung!" Jiang Wei berseru dengan penuh kesungguhan. Kesungguhan yang menggetarkan langit dan mengguncangkan seisi bumi. "Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa! Aku cuma orang Shu yang putus asa karena penyakit ibuku yang tak kunjung sembuh! Tapi kau, Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu, datang padaku! Bahkan kau telah menyembuhkan ibuku meski aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untukmu!"

Sekarang tangan Jiang Wei berpindah, menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan aliran sungai yang deras, menyapu hatiku. "Bahkan tidak hanya itu. Kau membuka pikiranku yang selama ini begitu cupat! Sekarang aku bahkan bisa memiliki kekuatan cahaya! Dan ditambah lagi, karena kaulah aku bisa bersama dengan Putri Shu yang begitu sempurna impian setiap laki-laki!"

Jiang Wei terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya, dengan kedua tangan masih menggenggam tanganku!

"Aku benar-benar beruntung sekali...!"

Aku juga berlutut, kemudian membantunya berdiri. Kutepuk punggungnya. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku juga. "Kau bilang kau beruntung karena bertemu aku bukan, Jiang Wei?" Tanyaku, yang segera dibalasnya dengan anggukan. "Kalau misalkan suatu saat kehidupanmu berubah? Bukannya hidupmu jadi makin gampang dan mulus, tetapi menjadi penuh tantangan dan kesulitan karena aku?" Aku mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ini orang yang berbahaya, Jiang Wei..."

Jiang Wei menelan ludah sebelum kemudian berdiri. "Yah, dalam perjalanan ke Wu, aku bertemu seseorang yang mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahwa kau adalah orang yang berbahaya karena kau bukan orang yang diatur oleh takdir. Bahkan kau bisa mengubah takdir dan jalan hidup orang lain hingga masuk ke dalam jalan hidupmu. Dan juga, bahwa jalan hidupmu itu penuh dengan resiko(6)." Katanya. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan. Aku memang penasaran dengan orang itu, tetapi itu bukan hal yang terpenting sekarang...

Jiang Wei terhening. Semuanya juga begitu.

Sampai tiba-tiba, tangannya mengepal kuat menunjukkan semangat!

"Tapi aku tidak takut kalau harus menempuh resiko!" Kali ini, Jiang Wei berseru dengan lantang dan mantap! Sampai-sampai membuatku terkejut bukan buatan! Senyumnya lebar menunjukkan semangatnya. "Seperti yang kau katakan, _'__...keberuntungan__ selalu__ dimulai__ dengan__ keberanian __untuk __mengambil __resiko!__' _Aku bukan seorang pengecut! Aku akan mengambil resiko apapun itu!" Ia berbalik, memandang ketiga orang yang lainnya. "Ya kan, teman-teman?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak takut pada apapun!" Zhao Yun berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Bisa bersama dengan Phoenix adalah sebuah keuntungan besar! Resiko yang dialami tidak mungkin sebanding dengan keuntungan besar itu!" Sambung Yan Lu.

"Aku juga! Aku tidak akan mau lari lagi!"

Teman-teman...

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah kalau begitu, teman-teman!" Seruku dengan senyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kalian siap untuk maju!"

"TENTU SAJA!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, kami langsung berlari dengan penu semangat menuju ke tempat selanjutnya! Satu babak permainan telah berakhir, sekarang saatnya maju ke babak berikutnya! Tidak peduli halangan seperti apapun, kami akan tetap maju!

Pada akhirnya, kami tiba di sebuah tempat yang lain. Tempat ini benar-benar luas! Ini pasti adalah aula ruang tahta Istana Jian Ye! Namun sekali lagi, sama menyeramkannya dengan yang sebelumnya, tempat ini juga dipenuhi dengan pembuluh-pembuluh darah dan organ-organ tubuh berukuran raksasa yang menggantung-gantung!

"Tempat ini...!"

Sebuah suara yang mengerikan menyambut kami. Seketika itu juga kami langsung awas dan waspada!

"Selamat datang! Kami sudah menunggu kalian lama sekali!"

Kali ini, lima ekor Yaoguai muncul. Yaoguai yang pertama wujudnya tidak jelas, hanya seperti gumpalan daging tidak berbentuk yang penuh dengan mata! Yaoguai kedua hampir sama, hanya saja dipenuhi dengan daun telinga! Yaoguai ketiga adalah Yaoguai dengan banyak lidah, sementara Yaoguai banyak hidung! Yaoguai yang kelima malah kosong hanya terdiri dari kulit saja!

Mereka ini...!

Benar-benar menjijikkan!

"AIYAAAAA!" Zhou Ying menjerit sangking jijiknya saat melihat makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Huh! Hanya kelihatan mengerikan saja! Pasti tidak sulit untuk dikalahkan!" Ujar Zhao Yun dengan gagah berani sembari mengabil satu langkah ke depan. "Ayo kita cepat selesaikan pertarungan ini!"

Kelima Yaoguai itu tertawa. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru!" Sahut mereka. "Kita akan bermain lagi!"

Permainan lagi... permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan kali ini?

"Permainan ini mudah saja! Seperti permainan catur pada umumnya!" Salah satu Yaoguai mulai menjelaskan. "Kita akan bertarung! Namun harus dengan cara bergantian satu demi satu! Tempat ini akan dibuat berpetak. Setiap orang boleh berpindah sejauh lima petak dan sesudah itu boleh menyerang!"

"Siapa yang terkena tiga kali serangan, dia dianggap gugur dan harus keluar dari permainan!" Sambung Yaoguai lain.

"Yang semua pemainnya gugur duluan, dia yang akan kalah!"

Ohhh... jadi mereka membuat permainan seperti ini sekarang? Hmph. Ada-ada saja. Pasti ini hanya untuk menjebak kami semua. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa jika harus mengikuti peraturan mereka. Justru lebih bagus. Akan kubuktikan pada mereka semua bahwa tidak peduli securang apapun permainan yang mereka ciptakan, kami pasti akan memenangkannya!

"Hei!" Jiang Wei tiba-tiba saja menyahut. "Permainanmu itu omong kosong belaka! Semuanya hanya permainan curang yang tidak ada isinya! Kenapa kami harus mengikuti permainanmu? Ayo kita langsung bertarung saja!"

Ya Tian! Jiang Wei ini... dia tidak perlu berkata begitu! Toh apapun yang terjadi, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tidak mungkin menang!

"HAHAHAHA!" Kelima Yaoguai itu tertawa berbarengan. "Kau bisa saja menolak! Tapi kami akan menunjukkan sesuatu! Sesudah itu, pasti kalian akan setuju untuk bermain dengan kami!"

Kelima Yaoguai itu bergeser, menunjukkan dinding yang berada di balik mereka. Dinding itu setengah transparan, menunjukkan siapa yang ada di baliknya.

"I-itu...!"

"... Paman Sun Quan... Bibi Lian Shi..." Mata Zhou Ying melebar. Kedua tangannya sekarang berada di mulutnya sangking terkejutnya ia. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

Bukan hanya Zhou Ying. Aku juga. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi juga pada mereka. Kaisar Sun Quan dan Selir Lian Shi, keduanya dikurung di balik dinding itu. Keduanya tak sadarkan diri. Ah, mereka hanya tertidur saja. Tidak pingsan, apalagi mati.

Zhou Ying seketika itu juga jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Matanya mengeluarkan airmata, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Zhao Yun dengan segera langsung berusaha menenangkannya dan memeluknya. Kaisar dan Selir hanya tertidur saja. Dan Yaoguai-yaoguai ini... mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh keduanya! Aku sudah melihat seorang Kaisar terdahulu, Kaisar Sun Ce, mati di depanku! Kemudian aku juga melihat hal yang sama pada Kaisar Xian! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan lagi ada Kaisar lain yang mati di depanku! Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka!

"HAHAHA! Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin menyelamatkannya, Phoenix!" Kelima Yaoguai biadab itu tertawa lagi sambil mengejek dengan penuh rasa puas. Mendengar itu, tanganku dengan sendirinya mengepal sampai memutih. "Kau tidak perlu bercapai lelah menyelamatkannya, Phoenix! Apa kau ingat dulu Kaisarmu itu pernah mengataimu sudah mati? Dia tidak percaya bahwa kau itu Phoenix yang bisa mendatangkan kedamaian!" Seorang dari antara kelima Yaoguai itu menyahut.

"Astaga! Bahkan Kaisarmu sendiri tidak mempercayai kau adalah Phoenix! Hahaha!" Yang lain menambahkan. "Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dengan cepatnya dia bisa menyatakan bahwa kau sudah mati!"

Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu! Peduli setan kalau memang Kaisar Sun Quan sudah mengatakan aku sudah mati atau apapun itu! Yang aku tahu adalah aku Phoenix dan aku masih hidup dan aku harus menyelamatkannya juga sekarang! Kalau tidak ada Kaisar Sun Quan, siapa yang akan memerintah Wu ini?

"Kalau ini yang kalian mau, baiklah!" Seruku dengan lantang. "Aku akan mengikuti permainan kalian!" Aku menyerukan ini bukan karena aku merasa terancam karena mereka menyandera Kaisar Sun Quan dan Selir Lian Shi, tetapi lebih karena aku ingin menunjukkan mereka bahwa aku tidak akan kalah oleh permainan apapun!

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mereka tertawa serempak sesudah aku berseru demikian. Dengan nafas memburu dan mata berkilat-kilat oleh amarah, aku masih menunggu jawaban mereka. Jangan sampai mereka membuat kesabaranku sampai habis! "Lho? Hei, kalau begini jadi tidak adil!" Jawab salah satu Yaoguai. "Kami kan punya Kaisar Wu dan selirnya sebagai tawanan untuk menjadi pertaruhan? Seharusnya supaya adil, kau juga harusnya punya pertaruhan!"

Ini membuat semua mata terbelalak lebar. Termasuk aku. "APA?" Ketegangan mulai memenuhi batin kami. "Mempertaruhkan salah satu dari kami?"

"HAHAHA! Masih kurang jelas?"

Aku menelan ludah, sebelum menoleh ke belakang menatap teman-temanku semua. Menjadi pertaruhan? Berarti seperti menjadi tawanan, bukan? Mengerikan sekali...! Sial... Yaoguai-yaoguai itu...!

"Di antara kita berlima, siapa yang harus menjadi taruhan?" Zhao Yun yang paling duluan bersuara. Dia memandang satu persatu antara kami sampai matanya berhenti pada Huiyue. Tentu anak kecil itu jadi takut sampai merapatkan tubuh ke arahku. "Bagaimana kalau Huiyue saja? Dia toh tidak bisa bertarung."

Aku menggeleng keras. "Tidak boleh!" Seruku dengan lantang dan tegas bahkan sebelum Huiyue menolak. "Meski Huiyue tidak bisa bertarung, dia tidak boleh menjadi barang pertaruhan! Akan sangat mengerikan untuknya...!"

"Dan kami juga menolak!" Potong Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sambil tertawa. "Yang benar saja! Kami mempertaruhkan Kaisar dan Selir Wu! Sementara kalian hanya seorang bocah yang tidak ada harganya! Benar-benar tidak seimbang!"

Benar. Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sendiri juga tidak mau.

Sekarang semua mata memandang ke arah Zhou Ying. Gadis itu, sama seperti Huiyue, menjadi takut setengah mati. "J-jangan aku...!" Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan mata melebar karena takut. Ya, matanya sekarang mulai berair. "Aku... aku takut...! Kumohon jangan...!"

Melihat Zhou Ying seperti itu, Zhao Yun yang kekasihnya menjadi sangat tidak rela. Aku yang kakak angkatnya juga menjadi tidak rela. Namun, sangking galaunya kami, sampai-sampai semuanya terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi, Zhou Ying tidak terlalu bisa bertarung dan dia juga seorang Putri Wu..." Gumam Yan Lu pelan. "Ah, aku juga seorang Putri Shu..."

"TIDAK! JANGAN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH!" Seru Jiang Wei sekuat yang ia bisa. Seketika itu juga, Jiang Wei langsung kalap saat mendengarnya. "Jangan Yan Lu! Kalau sampai ada apa-apanya, bukan hanya aku dan Zhao Yun tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke Shu lagi! Aku juga akan...!"

Iya. Aku tahu. Jiang Wei tidak perlu mengatakannya saja aku sudah tahu.

Sepertinya, tidak ada satupun yang rela untuk menjadi taruhan, atau menjadikan orang yang mereka sayangi sebagai taruhan. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari mereka menjadi taruhan! Mereka adalah teman-temanku yang berharga dan aku tidak mau Yaoguai-yaoguai itu sampai melukai mereka!

Sial... padahal aku ingin sekali bertarung demi menyelamatkan Kaisar Sun Quan dan Selir Bu Lian Shi dan membuktikan kekalahan mutlak Yaoguai-yaoguai itu. Tidak tahunya, Yaoguai-yaoguai itu dengan liciknya membuat peraturan seperti ini! Kurasa sejak awal mereka tidak ingin aku bertarung di sini! Makanya mereka membuat salah satu dari kami harus menjadi pertaruhan, dan mereka tahu benar bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadikan salah satu dari temanku sebagai taruhan!

Jadi... harus aku, kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Gumamku dengan suara pelan. Sekarang mereka semua memandangku dengan terkejut. "Aku yang akan menjadi taruhan. Bertarunglah sekuat yang kalian bisa..."

Aku sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi seruan tidak setuju dari teman-temanku. Aku hanya mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang berada di pinggangku, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Huiyue. Bocah itu kelihatan jelas sedang sedih bukan main. Iya. Kalau aku jadi taruhan, maka aku akan melepaskan gandengan tanganku darinya, dan itulah yang membuatnya sedih.

"Jangan, Lu _gege_..." Isaknya. "Kenapa...?"

Kupeluk anak itu dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Airmatanya seketika membasahi bajuku. "Aku sudah janji aku akan terus bersamamu, kan, Huiyue?" Anak itu berusaha untuk mengangguk meski masih menangis. Kuusap-usap punggungnya. "Bawa pedang ini, Huiyue. Kau pasti akan tahu aku selalu berada di sebelahmu."

Huiyue menerimanya dengan hati-hati, tetapi masih kelihatan bingung. Sebenarnya pedang itu tidak begitu panjang, hanya setengah meter saja. Namun ketika dipegang oleh Huiyue, pedang itu jadi terlihat besar sekali. "Huiyue..." Kutatap lekat-lekat mata bulatnya yang berwarna hitam. "Meski kelihatannya aku tidak lagi menggandeng tanganmu, meski kadang kau merasa aku tidak lagi dekat denganmu, sebenarnya aku selalu di sebelahmu, kok..." Jujur saja, bukan hanya dia yang merasa berat hati kalau harus tidak bersamaku lagi. Aku juga. Aku juga khawatir sekali padanya. Tapi... aku akan lebih khawatir lagi kalau dia yang harus jadi taruhan.

Sementara bocak itu mengangguk dan masih terisak-isak, suara Yaoguai-yaoguai itu terdengar lagi. "Hooo... menarik sekali! Rupanya Phoenix sendiri yang menjadi taruhan! Sungguh menarik!"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Iya. Sekarang taruhannya sudah seimbang, kan?"

"Sudah! Hahaha! Malah lebih dari cukup sangking berharganya seorang Phoenix!" Memalukan sekali mereka berkata begitu. Bukannya mereka yang bilang bahwa aku ini adalah 'makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada'? Kenapa sekarang mereka mengatakan aku berharga?

"Lu Xun, kau..."

Aku menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun yang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, panik, dan tidak percaya. "Tidak perlu mengkahwatirkanku... aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarku sambil mengulaskan senyum. "Yang penting, bertarunglah sekuan tenaga dan jagalah teman-teman semua, ya?"

Jendral Shu itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang panjang dan lentur seperti karet menerjang ke arahku! Namun tepat sebelum menyentuhku, seluruh pembuluh-pembuluh darah itu seperti terbakar!

"Huh! Kekuatan cahayamu kuat begitu, bagaimana kami bisa mengurungmu?" Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mencibir. Benar juga... Kekuatan cahayaku sudah bertambah kuat berkali-kali lipat, tentu saja kalau pembuluh-pembuluh darah milik Yaoguai ini menyentuhku dan mau menangkapku bukan dengan kemauanku, mereka akan terbakar. "Kau tidak bisa menahan kekuatanmu itu dulu, ya? Kau mau pamer pada kami semua?"

Tidak perlu pamer pun mereka sudah tahu kekuatanku. Tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kalau memang aku harus menyembunyikan cahayaku, baiklah. Yang kulakukan sekarang persis dengan yang kulakukan di _Tiantan_ saat menyembunyikan cahayaku dulu. Kedua tanganku di depan dada, membentuk tanda silang. Sama seperti waktu itu, aku harus menggunakan kekuatan yang besar untuk menyembunyikan kekuatanku sendiri. Hanya saja, kali ini jauh lebih gampang dan lebih cepat karena aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya.

"Sudah." Ujarku pelan. Sekarang, pembuluh-pembuluh yang lain yang masih utuh mulai mendekatiku. Pembuluh yang panjang, lentur, dan berlendir, menjijikkan sekali. Ah, tapi tak seharusnya aku mengeluh. Aku pernah disentuh oleh sesuatu yang jauh lebih menjijikkan daripada ini. Disentuh oleh kegelapan itu sendiri, bahkan aku menjadi kegelapan yang seperti ini... di Gunung Ding Jun waktu itu.

Jadi, aku tetap tenang saat pembuluh-pembuluh itu membelit leher, bahu, pergelangan tangan dan kaki, serta pinggangku.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Luar biasa! Phoenix itu menjadi sama sekali tidak berbahaya sekarang! Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya!"

Tunggu saja... ini tidak akan lama.

Pembuluh-pembuluh itu dengan tiba-tiba menarikku ke atas, dimana lebih banyak pembuluh darah menunggu! Aku benar-benar menggantung-gantung di atas. Kulihat kelima orang di bawahku menatapku dengan panik, bahkan sampai ketakutan. Kenapa masih mengkhawatirkanku? Sudah kukatakan aku akan baik-baik saja! "Kenapa masih memandangiku begitu? Hal yang seperti ini buatku sama sekali bukan apa-apa!" Dan aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan ini! Menghadapi para Yaoguai, aku pernah mengalami yang jauh lebih buruk dan lebih mengerikan daripada ini.

"Hei, Phoenix!" Sekarang, suara lain berbicara lagi, bukan dari kelima Yaoguai itu. Mungkin dari pembuluh-pembuluh ini. "Kalau kau bisa selalu tenang dan diam seperti ini, sejak dulu kami tidak mungkin akan membangkang dan memberontak!"

Aku tertawa mengejek. "Yang benar saja. Aku ini kan Phoenix yang bukan hanya punya sayap, tetapi juga punya sepasang kaki sebagai manusia. Mana bisa aku tenang dan diam?" Rasanya gila juga aku menantang mereka dalam keadaanku seperti ini. Tapi sungguh aku tidak takut pada mereka. Kalau mau, aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku sekarang untuk memusnahkan mereka. "Aku kan bukan seperti kalian yang cuma pembuluh-pembuluh darah saja?"

Bukan main marahnya mereka saat mendengarku. Aku tahu itu. Buktinya, sekarang salah satu dari pembuluh itu melilit leherku sekuat yang ia bisa! Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas! "Kurang ajar! Masih berani berkata begitu, Phoenix?"

Belitannya... kuat sekali! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas! Namun syukurlah, saat nafasku benar-bena habis, belitan itu direnggangkan. Segera kuhirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya, Phoenix? Sudah tahu kalau kau sekarang cuma barang taruhan, kan?"

Sial...! Mereka membuatku benar-benar seperti tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Kalau bukan karena peraturan ini, mereka pasti sudah musnah sekarang! Sayang sekali aku harus menunggu sampai pertarungan usai, baru aku bisa menghabisi mereka!

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar sebuah seruan dari bawah. Seruan Jiang Wei!

"Teman-teman!" Seru Jiang Wei panik bukan buatan lagi, seolah benar-benar jiwanya tercerai berai sampai ke langit. "Kita harus cepat memenangkan pertarungan ini! Kalau tidak, Lu Xun akan benar-benar mati!"

A-apa...?

"Benar! Ayo kita jangan berlambat-lambat lagi! Kita harus cepat membebaskan Lu Xun dari mereka!" Imbuh Zhao Yun sama bahkan lebih lantang.

Ya Tian! Kenapa mereka berkata begitu? Bahkan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying, meski tidak mengatakan apapun, menatap ke arahku dengan penuh ketakutan dan... rasa kasihan? Kenapa? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah bilang pada mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku! Lagipula, aku tidak akan mati dan mereka tidak perlu membebaskan aku! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kalau aku mau!

Kenapa mereka menganggap aku seperti orang yang benar-benar tidak berdaya dan tidak punya harapan?

Apa mereka... lupa kalau aku ini Phoenix? Apa sangking manusiawinya aku, mereka sampai tidak ingat lagi kalau aku ini Phoenix? Kalau aku yang memberikan kekuatan cahaya pada mereka? Kalau aku yang sudah duluan malang-melintang sampai ke _Di__Yu_ untuk mengalahkan para Yaoguai dan sekaligus T'an Mo serta melumpuhkan mereka?

Aku cuma bisa mendesis kesal. Iya! Aku kesal pada mereka! Pemandangan di depan mereka ini, bahwa aku sedang menggantung di atas dililit oleh pembuluh-pembuluh darah raksasa milik Yaoguai memang sangat mengejutkan dan tidak bisa dipercaya! Tapi ini terjadi bukan karena aku tidak berdaya, tetapi karena memang aku yang bersedia jadi taruhan! Memang benar sekarang mereka berempat dengan bebas dapat menggunakan kekuatan cahaya yang luar biasa untuk melawan kelima Yaoguai itu, sementara aku melayang-layang di atas sini dengan kekuatan cahayaku sendiri yang sudah kusembunyikan. Tapi aku juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahayaku kalau aku mau sekarang juga!

Memang benar sekali bahwa aku adalah manusia. Tapi aku kan juga Phoenix?

"AHA! Satu Yaoguai sudah musnah!"

Kali ini, dengan tatapan lesu kupandangi teman-temanku. Mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan satu Yaoguai. Sesuai perkataan mereka, peraturan permainan ini adalah tidak ada kuat lemah. Setiap petarung di tempat ini harus menerima serangan tiga kali dahulu, baru bisa dianggap kalah. Selain itu, mereka tidak bisa bergerak langsung, harus menunggu giliran dan bergerak di area berpetak yang seperti papan catur ini.

"HAHAHA! Berhasil!" Zhao Yun yang berhasil mengalahkan Yaoguai tersebut tertawa bangga sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara. Tepat saat itulah tatapan matanya bertemu denganku. Dia melemparkan sebuah senyum gembira.

Namun aku tidak membalasnya.

Sementara pembuluh-pembuluh yang menjijikkann ini masih menggerayangi tubuhku, aku hanya menunjukkan wajah murung dan tatapan kecewa. Tentu dia juga sadar dengan ini, tetapi tidak tahu kenapa. Dari atas sini, tentu aku tidak dapat memberitahu mereka bahwa aku tidak perlu dan tidak mau dikasihani! Aku bukan orang yang tidak berdaya yang hanya dapat pasrah pada nasib dan menunggu bantuan!

Tak lama, kulihat lagi seekor Yaoguai dimusnahkan oleh mereka. Aku senang mereka percaya diri begitu dan berani menghadapi Yaoguai-Yaoguai ini. Tapi aku tidak suka cara berpikir mereka yang mengira bahwa aku hanya bisa bebas kalau merekalah yang membebaskanku!

"Jiang Wei!" Suara teriakan Yan Lu seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. "Jangan nekad maju ke depan begitu! Kau sudah diserang dua kali!"

Namun kali ini, Jiang Wei bukannya menuruti Yan Lu. Dia malah tetap mendekati Yaoguai yang lain dan menyerangnya! Dari sini, kudengar seruannya yang makin membuat perasaanku bukan main kecewanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu, Yan Lu? Kita harus menyelamatkan Lu Xun! Kalau tidak, cepat atau lambat dia akan benar-benar terbunuh!" Serunya dengan suara yang lantang dan keras.

Aku suka sekali pada semangatnya itu. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan alasan di balik semangatnya! Kenapa dia bilang aku akan mati kalau mereka tidak menyelamatkanku? Bukan hanya membuat Yaoguai-Yaoguai ini makin dapat mengejekku sebagai 'makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada', tetapi itu juga menunjukkan kalau mereka sebenarnya meragukan kekuatanku sebagai Phoenix!

Apalagi, Jiang Wei sampai bertindak gegabah begitu. Sekarang, seekor Yaoguai mendekatinya dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya!

"Rasakan ini dasar kau manusia rendah!"

"AHHH...!"

Itu... itu bukan suara Jiang Wei!

Itu suaraku... suaraku sendiri!

Bagaimana bisa?

Dengan satu erangan kesakitanku, mata kelima temanku menoleh ke arahku dengan segera. Jiang Wei sendiri sekarang entah bagaimana dengan cepatnya berpindah dari area permainan itu menuju ke luar area. Dia tidak kelihatan kesakitan sedikitpun! Sementara aku... kenapa aku bisa merasakan kesakitan seperti ini?

"Hehehe..." Tiga ekor Yaoguai yang tersisa tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Hati-hati! Kami lupa memberitahu, ya? Kalian sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan saat diserang, kan? Bahkan kalau sudah diserang tiga kalipun tidak akan terasa apa-apa! Sebab rasa sakitnya akan pindah ke taruhan kalian, si Phoenix itu!"

APA?

Mereka tidak memberitahukan hal itu sebelumnya! Ya Tian! Pantas saja sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Jiang Wei seperti kesakitan!

"Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei menatapku dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Ah, memang benar rasa sakit ini begitu hebat. Tetapi ini tidak seberapa! Tidak perlu dia mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu! "Maafkan aku...! Aku...!"

Aku baru saja akan membalas sesuatu, namun ketiga Yaoguai itu sudah menyahut dahulu. Sebuah sahutan yang membuat permainan ini makin berbahaya...! "Dan jangan salah. Kalau kalian keluar dari permainan, bukan hanya berarti Phoenix itu akan merasa kesakitan! Kalian berlima sebenarnya juga mewakili kelima indranya!"

Kelima... indra?

Apa maksudnya itu?

"Lihat tempat ini!" Seru salah satu Yaoguai. Aku serta yang lainnya pun mengikutinya. Dinding-dinding tempat ini berwarna putih dan sepertinya lunak, berukir dengan garis-garis lengkung yang tidak jelas. Baru sekarang aku sadar, pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang ada di tempat ini ukurannya lebih besar!

Tempat ini adalah... otak! Iya! Otak dari Yaoguai raksasa ini!

"Tempat ini adalah otak! Tempat dimana segala rangsangan dari kelima indra akan diolah!" Sambung Yaoguai yang lain. "Sementara kami berlima mewakili lima indra dari Yaoguai raksasa ini, kalian juga mewakili lima indra dari Phoenix itu!"

"Jadi, kalau sekarang salah satu dari kalian kalah..." Yaoguai itu tertawa rendah, membuat semua teman-temanku terkejut sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa, apalagi Jiang Wei. "... dia akan kehilangan indranya! Sekarang dia akan kehilangan pendengarannya!"

APA...!

Dengan cepatnya, tepat sesudah Yaoguai itu berkata demikian, dua buah pembuluh darah menerjang ke arahku, sebelum tempat berhenti di sepasang telingaku! Jadi... ini maksudnya? Dengan kedua telingaku tertutup, memang benar aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Tapi ini kan bukan berarti aku kehilangan pendengaranku untuk selamanya! Memang Yaoguai-yaoguai ini saja yang membuatku tidak bisa mendengar apapun dengan menutup telingaku!

Namun sayangnya... sepertinya teman-temanku tertipu.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Namun dari wajah mereka yang panik, aku tahu benar mereka pasti sekarang sedang berseru-seru panik dan kalap karena keadaanku yang benar-benar tidak berdaya sekarang, dan kalau mereka sampai kalah maka aku akan benar-benar kehilangan lima indraku! Yang benar saja! Itu tidak benar! Yaoguai-yaoguai itu, jangankan membuat indraku tidak berjalan, melukaiku saja tidak akan bisa kalau aku tidak membiarkan mereka melakukannya!

Ugh... teman-teman... kenapa kalian bisa dibohongi seperti ini?

Eh, tapi...

Tunggu sebentar. Seharusnya aku tidak bisa mendengar, kan? Tapi... kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara-suara yang aneh jauh di dalam hatiku?

Pertama-tama, aku mendengar suara Zhao Yun.

"_Celaka! Celaka! Aku tidak boleh kalah! Kalau tidak, Lu Xun bisa kehilangan indra yang lain lagi!"_

Suara Zhou Ying.

"_Tidak...! Tidak mungkin...! Lu Xun kehilangan pendengarannya? TIDAAAAAK!"_

Lalu, suara Yan Lu.

"_Sial...! Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan hal ini terjadi pada Sang Phoenix? Kalau dia kehilangan pendengarannya dan menjadi tuli selamanya, bagaimana aku bisa punya muka untuk kembali pada Fu Wang?"_

Jadi... memang benar itu yang ada di pikiran mereka? Mereka kira aku benar-benar kehilangan pendengaranku?

Aku cuma bisa mendesah panjang.

Namun justru, pada saat itulah aku mendengar suara yang lain lagi. Kalau suara yang lain terdengar sangat keras dan penuh kepanikan, suara ini terdengar lemah dan pelan sekali. Kalau suara yang lain sudah kalang kabut karena aku kehilangan pendengaranku, suara yang satu ini seolah tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, bahwa aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Suara... Huiyue...

"_Lu __gege... __Maaf __aku __hanya __bisa __lari __dan__ menghindar__ saja... __Aku __tahu __aku __memang__ bodoh,__ tidak __berguna,__ penakut, __dan __lemah...__ Tapi __kalau __ada __Lu __gege, __semua__ pasti __akan __baik-baik __saja...__ Pasti...!__"_

Huiyue...

Suara Huiyue yang sama sekali berbeda itu membuatku jadi tidak melihat pertarungan itu lagi. Tahu-tahu Yaoguai yang ketiga sudah dikalahkan oleh Yan Lu! Sekarang hanya tersisa dua ekor Yaoguai saja. Namun, meski kelihatannya mereka sudah berada di atas angin, situasi yang sebenarnya jauh dari itu! Zhao Yun sekarang berada di paling depan, dikepung oleh dua ekor Yaoguai! Dia sudah diserang dua kali! Sesudah ini, dia akan benar-benar diserang lagi dan harus keluar dari permainan! Yan Lu berada di sisi lain, juga sudah diserang dua kali. Namun ia juga masih tetap saja nekad untuk maju! Zhou Ying berada di jarak yang cukup jauh karena ia dapat menembakkan panah, tetapi juga cukup frontal. Mungkin karena panik memikirkanku, mereka sampai lupa diri dan menyerang membabi-buta tanpa kehati-hatian begitu.

Hanya Huiyue yang bersembunyi dan tidak kemana-mana. Tapi... dia berdiri paling dekat denganku... Tepat di bawahku.

Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat melihat Huiyue yang memeluk pedangku kuat-kuat, seolah-olah benda itu adalah aku sungguhan.

Sekarang, kulihat salah satu Yaoguai itu menyerang Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun kalah dan harus keluar dari area permainan.

Dan kesakitan itu datang lagi...!

Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara eranganku sendiri, tetapi aku yakin mereka semua bisa. Nafasku menjadi sama sekali tidak karuan. Dengan mata berkunang-kunang, aku melihat Zhao Yun dengan sendirinya berpindah ke luar arena pertarungan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan atau serukan, aku tidak tahu.

Ditambah lagi... satu pengindraanku pasti akan ditutup lagi oleh pembuluh-pembuluh darah raksasa ini. Kali ini, kulihat dua pembuluh mengarah ke depan mataku. Ahhh... mereka akan membuatku tidak bisa melihat.

Tapi... kurasa lebih dari itu.

"_Hei, mumpung dia sedang tidak berdaya seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita cungkil saja matanya? Dia akan jadi buta!"_

Suara itu pasti suara Yaoguai! Yang benar saja! Mereka merasa di atas angin dan tidak sadar kalau aku ini sebenarnya cuma mengikuti permainan mereka? Mereka boleh saja membuatku tidak bisa melihat dalam permainan ini. Tapi membuatku buta selamanya?

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu!"

Dengan satu kalimat seruan dariku itu, kedua pembuluh itu seketika terbakar tepat sebelum keduanya meluncur ke kedua bola mataku. Segera tatapan mataku berpindah kepada kedua Yaoguai yang tersisa, kemudian berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Yah, bukan hanya hanya pada Yaoguai-yaoguai itu tetapi pada teman-temanku juga!

"Hei, kalian Yaoguai berdua!" Bentakku dengan suara lantang. Aku tidak tahu sekeras apa suaraku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar. Yang pasti, mereka kelihatan luar biasa gentar kali ini. Mungkin karena melihat kedua pembuluh itu terbakar dengan sendirinya, ditambah mendengar suaraku. "Aku bersedia mengikuti permainan kalian! Tapi kalau kalian melakukan lebih jauh dari itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian sekarang juga!"

Kelihatannya mereka mendengarku. Kulihat dari sini dengan takut-takut mereka mengangguk dan bicara satu sama lain. Sesudah itu, dua untai pembuluh lain yang masih utuh mendekati wajahkuku. Kali ini aku menutup mata, kemudian membiarkan keduanya menutup mataku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa mendengar, juga tidak bisa melihat.

Namun anehnya... lagi-lagi aku bisa melihat dan mendengar... jauh di dalam hatiku...

Kepanikan Yan Lu, ketakutan Zhou Ying, semuanya terdengar jelas. Bahkan samar-samar aku bisa melihat pertarungan dilanjutkan, kemudian Yan Lu menghabisi salah satu dari kedua Yaoguai itu. Namun pertarungan kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dinikmati, baik olehku maupun oleh mereka. Aku tahu dengan pasti mereka gugup karena memikirkanku yang sekarang tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar.

Padahal, aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa.

Pada giliran selanjutnya, Yaoguai yang tinggal satu itu maju dan menyerang Zhou Ying. Ah! Dengan begini Zhou Ying sudah terkena serangan dua kali, sama dengan Yan Lu! Namun dengan nekat Yan Lu maju dan menyerang Yaoguai itu pada gilirannya. Sayang sekali Yaoguai itu belum musnah karena belum diserang tiga kali.

Dan... benar saja. Pada giliran berikutnya Yaoguai itu, Yan Lu diserang sehingga ia pun harus meninggalkan arena pertarungan.

Ugh... sakit memang, tetapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesakitan ini. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu indra apa yang dihilangkan dariku.

Meski aku tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar suara mereka semua, aku bisa melihat Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu yang sudah keluar dari pertarungan menunjukkan wajah penuh ketakutan saat melihatku. Apalagi Zhou Ying. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi padaku, tetapi suara teriakan dan seruan mereka membuatku bisa mengira-ngira.

"_Ya Tian...! Yaoguai-yaoguai itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Lu Xun?"_

"_Lu Xun... celaka! Dia tidak akan selamat kalau begini!"_

Pada akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu. Entah bagaimana, sekujur tubuhku rasanya disiram oleh suatu cairan. Cairan yang... membuat kulitku jadi terasa kaku sekali...! Ugh... sekarang aku tahu indra apa lagi yang dihilangkan dariku. Indra perabaan! Aku jadi tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi tidak jelek juga, aku juga tidak perlu merasakan pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang menjijikkan ini membelit tubuhku.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal dua indra yang tersisa padaku. Di arena pun hanya tinggal Zhou Ying dan Huiyue saja.

"_Bagaimana ini...? Semua sudah tidak ada...! Huiyue juga tidak mungkin bisa diandalkan! Aku harus bisa mengalahkan Yaoguai terakhir ini! Kalau tidak, Lu Xun akan benar-benar celaka!"_

Itu suara yang kudengar. Suara Zhou Ying.

Sesudah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat samar-samar sebuah anak panah meluncur! Zhou Ying menyerang dan tepat mengenai Yaoguai yang terakhir itu!

Mereka menang!

"_BERHASIL! BERHASIL! KITA MENANG!"_

"_HAHAHA! Ternyata tidak sulit!"_

"_Untung saja! Sekarang Lu Xun akan baik-baik saja!"_

Seruan-seruan seperti itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Tapi... hei. Aneh benar. Kalau memang benar kami sudah menang, kenapa pembuluh-pembuluh darah ini tidak juga melepaskanku? Mereka sudah kalah bukan? Dan lagi...

... entah kenapa, aku merasakan hawa-hawa yang aneh! Rasanya, kegelapan yang lebih hebat dan pekat akan segera datang!

Jangan-jangan... ada Yaoguai yang lain lagi?

"AHHHHHH...!" Tepat saat aku berpikir seperti itulah, kesakitan yang luar biasa lagi-lagi menyerangku! Ya Tian! Permainan ini belum selesai! Masih ada Yaoguai yang lain lagi, dan Yaoguai itu pasti telah mengalahkan Zhou Ying sehingga aku bisa merasakan kesakitan ini lagi! Lebih parah, Yaoguai yang muncul terakhir ini sepertinya jauh lebih kuat. Padahal di arena hanya tinggal Huiyue seorang! Yah, memang benar Huiyue tidak akan merasa sakit jika ia sampai kalah dan keluar dari arena. Tapi pasti Huiyue akan sangat takut setengah mati!

Ugh... sial...! Yaoguai-yaoguai itu... mereka memang curang...!

"_HAHAHAHA! Hei, Phoenix! Tidak secepat itu permainan ini berakhir!"_

Hah? Yaoguai yang terakhir itu... berbicara langsung denganku? Bagaimana bisa?

"_Kau penasaran kenapa masih ada satu Yaoguai lagi, bukan? Kuberitahu! Aku adalah yang terkuat dari semua indra! Aku adalah indra keenam! Dan karena itulah aku bisa berbicara secara langsung dalam pikiranmu sekarang!"_

Indra... keenam?

Indra yang paling kuat diantara indra-indra yang lain? Yang dapat melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan hanya dengan pikiran saja? Pantaslah kalau begitu Yaoguai ini yang paling kuat!

"_Dan sekarang, berhubung Putri Wu itu sudah kalah, kau harus kehilangan satu indra lagi, bukan?"_

Ugh... benar juga...!

Tapi... kurang ajar sekali makhluk-makhluk ini! Bukankah berarti permainan ini sangat tidak adil? Lima orang pemain melawan enam! Dan lagi, entah bagaimana Yaoguai yang melambangkan indra keenam ini muncul begitu saja! Padahal, sekarang di arena hanya tinggal Huiyue saja...

Huiyue... harus berhadapan dengan makhluk ini?

"H-huiyue...!" Tanpa kusadari, suaraku keluar dengan sendirinya. "Huiyue! Jangan takut! Aku di sini...!"

Namun, sebelum aku selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pembuluh lain masuk ke dalam mulutku dan membuatku tidak bisa bicara!

"_Sudah kau jangan banyak bicara lagi! Sekarang kau harus kehilangan indramu yang lain! Indra perasa! Hahaha!"_

Ugh... Jadi begitu maunya Yaoguai ini?

Aku kehilangan empat indra. Pengelihatanku, pendengaranku, perabaanku, dan pengecapanku. Seharusnya aku sudah tidak bisa tahu keadaan sekitar, bukan?

Namun anehnya... aku masih bisa mendengar, merasakan, dan melihat.

"Lu _gege_...!"

Suara Huiyue...!

Sembari mendengar suara Huiyue, entah bagaimana, entah ini hanya ilusi atau bukan, aku bisa melihat tempat ini! Aku bisa melihat Huiyue yang sendirian di tengah arena, berhadapan langsung dengan Yaoguai yang baru ini. Yaoguai yang ukurannya lebih besar, wujudnya lebih mengerikan. Bentuknya seperti manusia, namun terlihat transparan seperti air! Yang tidak transparan hanya tulang-tulangnya yang terlihat di balik wujudnya yang transparan itu, seperti tengkorak hidup.

"Lu _gege_...!" Mataku seketika berpindah ke arah Huiyue. Tunggu. Hei, aku tidak lagi menggantung di atas! Aku berada di atas arena, dan sekarang berdiri di belakang Huiyue. "Lu _gege_...! Maaf, aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati! Yaoguai ini pasti sangat-sangat kuat! Lu _gege_, tolong bantulah aku...!"

Huiyue...

Bocah itu sekarang memeluk erat-erat pedangku.

"Lu _gege_..." Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan sekarang. "Aku memang kecil dan lemah dan penakut dan tidak ada gunanya... tapi aku yakin Lu _gege_ pasti mau membantuku..."

Tentu saja aku akan menolongnya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya? Aku sayang anak itu. Yah, tidak peduli kalau dia kecil dan lemah dan penakut dan tidak ada gunanya, aku tidak mungkin bisa membiarkannya sekarang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jadi, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dari belakang, kulingkarkan tanganku pada bahunya.

Ahhh... aneh sekali. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya, rambutnya, pakaiannya. Aku bisa melihat dan mendengar suaranya. Aneh... padahal indra-indraku sudah dihilangkan semuanya.

Dan Huiyue... sepertinya dia juga sadar aku ada di dekatnya.

Bocah itu seperti tersadar, kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melebar saat melihatku.

"Lu _gege_..." Dengan segera, sepasang tangan kecil itu dilingkarkan pada pinggangku! Bocah itu memelukku seerat yang ia bisa, dan sama sekali tidak mau melepaskanku. "Lu _gege_! Tolong aku! Aku tidak bisa kalau menghadapi Yaoguai sekuat ini sendirian...!"

Perlahan, aku berlutut di depannya. Sekarang aku menjadi setinggi bocah itu. Ahhh... Huiyue menangis sambil berkata '_maaf,__ Lu __gege...__ maaf __aku __benar-benar __lemah...__aku__ tidak __bisa __kalau __tidak __ada __Lu __gege..._' Aku balas memeluknya erat-erat. Sumpah... bagiku, Huiyue yang lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan.

Aneh sekali, ya? Sementara keempat temanku yang lainnya berpikir bahwa mereka satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkanku, hanya Huiyue yang berpikir aku satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Tenang saja, Huiyue..." Balasku sambil menyeka airmatanya. "Aku kan sudah janji tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu... Kau tidak perlu takut, ya?"

Huiyue mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Iya, Lu _gege_..."

Samapi di situ, tiba-tiba Yaoguai itu bersuara lagi! Baik aku dan Huiyue langsung melayangkan padangan mata pada makhluk itu. Kupeluk Huiyue erat-erat, dan Huiyue juga menyembunyikan dirinya dalam pelukanku seperti mencari perlindungan. Yaoguai itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suaranya yang membahana memenuhi tempat ini.

"HAHAHA! Yang benar saja!" Yaoguai itu tertawa mengejek. "Hei, bocah! Kau pikir Lu _gege_-mu itu luar biasa, hah? Apa bedanya dia dengan kau, dengan kalian semua yang manusia lemah?"

Sialan...!

Aku memang luar biasa marahnya mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi Huiyue juga marah. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang dalam pelukanku, seperti terkena kejutan yang hebat. Perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku saat ia berbalik, kini menatap Yaoguai itu dengan tajam. Wajah Huiyue sampai memerah seperti bajunya. Matanya sedikit berair, tetapi kali ini bukan karena sedih atau takut, tetapi karena marah luar biasa!

"ITU TIDAK BENAAAAAAAAR!" Seru Huiyue dengan lengkingan yang panjang dan tinggi, seperti jeritan anak kecil pada umumnya. Aku kaget benar saat mendengarnya! Yaoguai itu juga! Yang lainnya juga! "Lu _gege_ itu Phoenix! Dia hebat dan kuat dan bisa apa saja!"

Makhluk itu membalas seruan Huiyue dengan tawa menghina. "Begitu? Maksudmu, makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada itu?"

Huiyue tidak langsung membalas. Ada sedikit jeda.

Sampai akhirnya, aku baru tahu kenapa Huiyue berhenti.

"Huiyue..."

Bocah itu sedang menahan tangis.

Huiyue menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil berseru kesal seperti anak kecil. Kalau orang lain melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan mengira Huiyue kesal karena hal-hal sepele, misalnya karena kehilangan permen atau tidak berhasil menangkap kupu-kupu. Tapi sebenarnya jauh lebih dari itu. Huiyue luar biasa marah, karena sebuah alasan yang luar biasa pula.

"Bodoh!" Serunya. Namun seruannya itu makin meningkat volumenya. "Bodoh! BODOH! BODOOOOOOOOH!" Sembari menghapus airmatanya, ia melanjutkan. "Kenapa kalian selalu bilang Lu _gege_ itu 'makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada'? Lu _gege_ sama sekali tidak rendahan! Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk kami semua!"

Huiyue berhenti sejenak. Entah bagaimana, tidak ada suara lain yang menginterupsinya. "Dan Lu _gege_ tidak boleh tidak ada! Kalau Lu _gege_ tidak ada, maka sebaiknya aku juga tidak ada sekalian saja! Lu _gege_ orang yang baik hati dan sayang padaku, meskipun aku bodoh dan kecil dan lemah dan penakut! Bahkan Lu _gege_ memaafkan aku kalau aku nakal! Yang benar-benar sayang padaku cuma Lu _gege_ saja!"

Pidato pendek Huiyue itu diakhiri dengan sebuah perkataan yang tegas dan keras. "Yang bilang Lu _gege_ tidak pantas ada, justru dia yang seharusnya tidak pantas ada!"

Sesudah berkata begitu, Huiyue langsung berbalik dan melemparkan pedangku ke arahku. "Lu _gege_!" Serunya dengan kuat dan senyum lebar. "Kita lawan Yaoguai ini sama-sama, ya? Kalau ada Lu _gege_ di sampingku, aku tidak akan takut pada apapun!"

Belum sempat aku menjawab apapun, pedangku yang dilemparkannya itu seperti memancarkan cahaya yang luar biasa terang! Dengan segera ilusi itu berhenti sampai di situ saja, dan aku kembali ke dalam tubuhku yang masih terperangkap pembuluh-pembuluh darah itu.

Namun, tidak sampai di situ saja, kali ini aku melepaskan kekuatanku!

"_Shuo dian jing jie!"_

Dengan satu seruan itu, kekuatan cahayaku kembali memancar. Dari tubuhku keluar api yang menyala-nyala, kemudian menghanguskan setiap pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang melilitku! Semua yang ada di tempat ini bukan main terkejutnya, apalagi Yaoguai keenam itu. Hmph! Kalau dia memiliki satu pemain tambahan lagi, maka aku juga akan menjadi pemain tambahan untuk kelompokku!

Aku melesat ke bawah dengan kecepatan luar biasa, seraya menangkap pedangku yang melayang ke arahku. Kedua kakiku mendarat di atas lantai.

"Lu _gege_!" Huiyue berseru girang saat melihatku yang sudah bebas sekarang. Nah, sudah kubilang, kan? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa melepaskan diriku sendiri. Hanya Huiyue yang percaya itu, maka dia duluan yang melihatku.

Aku menoleh sambil memberikan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah bilang kan, Huiyue? Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu." Mendengar itu, Huiyue mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Sekarang tatapanku kembali pada Yaoguai keenam, yang kelihatan shock bercampur takut dan gentar saat melihatku sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Pedangku teracung ke arahnya. "Permainan ini sudah cukup, kan? Akulah yang menenangkan permainan ini!" Seruku dengan kuat. Hanya dengan seruan itu, Yaoguai itu langsung jatuh dengan kaki masih bergetar karena takut. "Kau bilang kau mewakili indra keenam, bukan? Sama denganku! Aku juga mewakili indra keenam! Karena itulah aku bisa mendengar, merasakan, dan melihat meskipun kau sudah menutup seluruh indraku!"

"Ugh... Sial...!" Yaoguai itu terlihat panik bukan buatan. Apa lagi? Dia masih punya trik untuk menyelamatkan diri? Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Ini kali terakhir kalian kuizinkan menganggu _Ren__Huan_..." Suaraku terdengar gelap dan rendah, namun makin lama makin nyaring dan lantang. Perlahan tetapi pasti, dari tubuhku keluar aura-aura cahaya yang berwujud api emas, memenuhi seluruh tempat ini. Kegelapan mulai diusir oleh cahaya. Makin lama tempat yang dipenuhi dengan organ-organ tubuh yang menjijikkan ini memudar dengan perlahan seperti bayangan jika terkena cahaya matahari. "Kekuatan kalian sudah tidak tersisa lagi! Aku akan membuang kalian bersama T'an Mo selamanya ke dalam _Di__ Yu_!"

Tempat ini benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang! Pemandangan menjijikkan dan mengerikan itu perlahan berganti dengan pemandangan taman bunga Istana Jian Ye yang seperti biasa, yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam warna bunga dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Kegelapan yang tersisa hanya samar-samar saja.

"Ayo, Huiyue!" Kuamit tangan bocah itu sementara ia masih melongo melihat pemandangan yang berubah di sekelilingnya. Matanya kembali tertuju ke arahku. "Kita kalahkan makhluk ini bersama-sama!"

Huiyue terlihat senang bukan buatan sampai tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata lagi. Semangatnya meluap-luap seolah tidak pernah akan habis darinya. Ia menggenggam erat-erat kincir anginnya, kemudian mengangguk sekeras yang ia bisa. "Siap, Lu _gege_!"

Dengan begitu, baik mataku maupun mata Huiyue sama-sama menengadah ke langit. Mulailah berpuluh-puluh sorotan cahaya yang luar biasa kuatnya berjatuhan bagai hujan badai! Tempat ini seketika berguncang dengan hebat. Aku dan Huiyue kemudian mengangkat senjata kami masing-masing. Ujung pedangku bertemu dengan kincir anginnya.

"_GAO__ FENG__ TIAN__ YAN_!"

Kugunakan kekuatan cahaya yang paling dasyat. Sorotan-sorotan cahaya tujuh warna dari atas langit membanjiri tempat ini, kali ini benar-benar memusnahkan seluruh kegelapan yang ada, termasuk Yaoguai yang terakhir itu. Tempat mengerikan itu, Yaoguai raksasa yang menghuni Istana Jian Ye ini, permainan kematian, semuanya lenyap sudah!

Pertarungan inilah pertarungan yang terakhir. Sekarang Yaoguai-yaoguai itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku menyegel pintu _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut dan tinggal di sana selamanya. Tidak perlu menganggu _Ren __Huan_ lagi! Kalau di masa lalu _Yin__ Mie__ Men_-Gerbang Maut tidak jadi disegel, maka kali ini aku akan benar-benar menyegelnya! Sudah waktunya perbuatan mereka disudahi!

Sesudah serangan itu berakhir, istana ini menjadi seperti sedia kala. Cahaya matahari menyinari tempat ini dengan cerahnya. Organ-organ dan pembuluh itu semua menghilang bagaikan ilusi saja. Di taman istana ini, beberapa orang masih tergeletak di tanah dan tertidur pulas. Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi mereka akan bangun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku berbalik menuju ke gerbang keluar.

"Lu Xun!"

Aku menoleh. Rupanya Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya.

"Aku akan segera pergi?" Tanya mereka penuh kekecewaan. "Istana ini sekarang sudah baik-baik saja! Saatnya kita bersenang-senang sekarang!"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kalau kalian mau, bersenang-senanglah dahulu." Jawabku. "Aku hanya akan kembali ke Istana Jian Ye dan bersenang-senang kalau aku sudah bertemu lagi dengan Yangmei."

Aku tahu benar mereka tidak rela. Apalagi Zhou Ying. Tapi, hei, aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka untuk mengikutiku sekarang. "Zhou Ying, kau pasti masih ingin berada di tempat ini, kan?" Tanyaku pada adik angkatku itu. Meski Zhou Ying tidak mengangguk, tetapi aku tahu dalam hati ia mengatakan 'ya'. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tinggallah di sini dulu. Aku akan pergi duluan."

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanya Zhao Yun. "Dimana kami bisa bertemu denganmu?"

"Di daerah kota Lu Jiang." Jawabku. Sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, akhirnya nama kota yang sangat membenciku itu kuucapkan lagi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan dendam apapun pada kota itu. "Di situ ada sebuah gua yang disebut _Yin__ Mie__ Men_-Gerbang Maut. Jangan masuk ke dalam gua. Nanti kalau ingin menyusul, pergilah ke tempat itu."

Mereka mengangguk, meski agak berat meninggalkanku.

"Maaf, tetapi aku harus segera pergi." Jawabku. "Aku sudah menunggu entah berapa ribu tahun lamanya untuk saat ini. Dan aku juga sudah berjanji pada Meimei, aku akan bertemu dengannya secepatnya."

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku saat melihat ekspresi mereka. Ahahaha... tentu mereka kaget bukan buaan dengan kalimat _'__menunggu__ entah__ berapa__ ribu__ tahun __lamanya__'_. Memang benar, kok. Aku sudah menunggu beribu-ribu tahun untuk bisa mengurung T'an Mo! Dan sekarang, aku bisa melakukannya!

Aku sebera berbalik pergi. "Selamat tinggal, teman-teman! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Mereka juga melambaikan tangan. "Iya! Sampai jumpa juga! Kami pasti akan segera menyusul!"

Kakiku bergerak keluar dari istana ini. Kupandangi langit yang cerah menggantung di atas. Senyumku merekah.

_Meimei... tunggu aku...!_

* * *

(1) Baca trilogi yang pertama yang 'Gentle Flame' itu loh~ Judul chapnya apa saya agak lupa. Kalo nggak salah Emperor's Fury... Di situ ada kejadian Jian Bing ketemu ama Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao

(2) Baca chap berapa getu yang pokoknya Lu Xun pisah ama San Zang dan Wukong. Kalo nggak salah chap 36 ato 37 saya agak lupa...

(3) Ini ada di trilogi pertama di chapter yang judulnya juga... 'Gentle Flame' (mulai ketahuan kalo nggak bisa milih judul chap... ==a)

(4) Di China, angka 10 bukan terdiri dari 2 huruf '1' ama '0'. Di China, 10 itu satu huruf sendiri yang tulisannya shi (十)

(5) Info ini bener. Saya mengutip dari buku karangan Li Xiaoxiang: 'The Origin of Chinese Folk Arts'

(6) Ini perkataan Yin Long di hap 63, 'Children's Mystery'

Ya... jelas endingnya maksa banget~ Soalnya saya juga nulisnya cepet2 karena kejar deadline update... =P Maap banget ya kalo ada salah... soalnya seperti yang saya bilang, sayang nggak sempat mengedit cerita ini lagi~

Wokey~ Sekian doloooo~ Untuk update, maaf sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena nggak bisa minggu depan... T-T Bahkan dua minggu depan pun saya nggak berani janji... T-T Tapi yang pasti nggak mungkin lebih dari tiga minggu depan. Why? Karena chap sesudah ini adalah chap terakhir~ Dan seperti kebiasaan seorang Pyro, chap terakhir akan dipublish bersamaan dengan Epilog. Jadi saya bikin dua chap untuk satu kali update! o.O Sabar ya, sodara...


	76. Eis Tous Aionas Ton Aionon

AKHIRNYA CHAPTER TERAKHIR UNBROKEN THREAD! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Seperti yang saya bilang, chap terakhir ini meski agak pertarungan, tapi nggak terlalu pertarungan juga~ jadi chap terakhir ini bisa dibilang Final Battle, tapi bukan Great Battle (karena Great Battlenya udah terjadi di chap 54 dan 55). Di Final Battle ini bener2 cuma penutup doank~

BTW, saya baru nyadar bahwa selama ini saya nggak pernah secara gamblang, terang2an, dan dengan jelas menunjukkan ciri-ciri (misalnya pakaian, tinggi, dsb) seperti apa _Tai__Yang_ (kecuali bahwa rambutnya panjang dikepang satu ampe kaki dan facenya agak kayak Lu Xun), _Tai__Yin_ (kecuali bahwa rambutnya panjang ikal digerai dan facenya agak kayak Yangmei), dan wujud aslinya T'an Mo. Nahhh... saya pikir2 lagi, kayaknya emang lebih baik kalo saya nggak pernah ngasih tau kayak apa mereka ke sodara~ biar sodara aja yang membayangkan seperti apa mereka2 itu~~~ Semua readers bebas berimajinasi~~~ (kalo saya sebagai author, misalnya: saya membayangkan wujud asli T'an Mo itu bener2 nyeremin kayak Diabound di Yugi-Oh digabung ama Orochi X. Nah, kalo menurut sodara ada yang lebih nyeremin dari itu, ya bayangin aja kayak getu~~~

Trus, saya baru nyadar kalo saya selalu lupa ngasih nama spell ke sodara di chap2 sebelumnya. Maka di chap terakhir ini, saya nulis SEMUA nama spell yang pernah ada di Unbroken Thread.

DIVINESPELL  
_Jin__ li__ ming_: Golden Dawn  
_Chu __bo __wu_: Expelling the Mist  
_Shen__ xing __nuo_: Divine Exorcism  
_Ju__ xing __fu __mei_: Astral Ruin  
_Gao__ feng __tian __yan_: Flame of Heaven's Summit  
_Ou__ ruo __la__ qiang_: Aurora's Wall

FIRESPELL  
_Ran __ge__ shang_: Burning slash  
_Bao__ tiao__ ru __lei_: Fly into a rage  
_Da__ di __dian __huo_: Earthground Flame  
_Jing__ zhi__ fei__ dan_: Straight missile  
_Shuo __dian __jing __jie_: Realm of Melting Point

WINDSPELL  
_Qing __he__ fei__ wu_: Gentle Dancing Breeze  
_Tiao__ wu__ zhen __feng_: Gust of Wind Dance  
_Tai__ feng__ fang__ tan_: Typhoon Spining Spear  
_Xiao __tian __qi __xi_: Firmament's Breath  
_Bao__ feng__ zou __yu_: Tempest  
_Luo__ lan __feng __bao_: Luo Lan storm

WATERSPELL  
_Shui__ zhen__ xia__ yu_: Water Pierce Storm  
_Bing__ dao_: Knives of Ice  
_Bing__ dian__ jing __jie_: Realm of Freezing Point  
_Tian__ shi__ xue__ hua_: Angel's Snowflake  
_Dai__ po__ shui __zai_: Dam-Breaker Flood  
_Zui__ huo__ bao__ hong_: Final Flash Flood  
_Yu__ zhao __shen __long_: Yu-Summoned Raindragon

EARTHSPELL  
_Zhu__ shi__ wu__ qi_: Stone-Pillar Weapon

DARKSPELL  
_Hei__ an__ zhu __zi_: Pillar of Darkness  
_Wu__ qiong__ jin_: The Endless Pitfall  
_Ling __hun __lie_: Soul Rend

Wokey~ Happy reading!

* * *

_**Yangmei**_

"AAHHH!"

Ugh...! Sial! Bagaimana mungkin seranganku bisa tidak mempan pada makhluk kegelapan satu ini? Kurang ajar...!

Dengan susah payah aku berdiri sesudah tubuhku terhempas ke belakang. Nafasku terengah-engah, rasanya seperti akan putus kapan saja! Tanganku yang menggenggam keempat pasang _piao_ sudah mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Mataku terasa benar-benar sulit untuk membuka lagi. Namun aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku harus mengalahkan makhluk ini dengan kedua belah tanganku sendiri...!

T'an Mo...!

Tanganku dan kakiku bergetar karena amarah, tetapi lebih banyak karena menahan sakit. Di depan mataku kulihat T'an Mo, berukuran besar seperti raksasa memenuhi ruangan _Yin__Mie__Men_-Gerbang Maut yang luar biasa luas ini. Wujudnya sungguh mengerikan! Yah, mungkin begitulah menurut orang lain. Tetapi aku tidak! Aku tidak takut melawannya! Aku punya keberanian yang aku yakin bisa memampukanku untuk mengalahkannya!

Tapi aku sadar... rupanya keberanian saja tidak cukup...

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawa makhluk kegelapan itu menggema memenuhi tempat ini. "Jadi hanya sebegitu saja kemampuanmu, Yangmei?"

"Kau...!" Aku hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi! Kurang ajar! Sedari tadi aku tidak berhasil memberikan serangan apapun padanya! Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi ada sesuatu seperti tembok kegelapan yang melindunginya! Dan entah bagaimanapun kerasnya aku berjuang, tembok itu tetap saja tidak bisa hancur!

Lagi-lagi T'an Mo tertawa. "Kau tidak lihat keadaan teman-temanmu, keempat _Si__Xiang_ itu? Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi!" Ejeknya sambil melirikn ke arah mereka berempat. "Dan kau juga... keadaanmu sama sekali tidak lebih baik daripada mereka!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Perkataan T'an Mo memang tidak salah. Keempat _Si__Xiang_ yang telah berusaha memerangi T'an Mo bersamaku benar-benar terluka parah. Zhi Ming, Ling Guang, dan Meng Zhang sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Jian Bing...

Jian Bing...

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Harimau Putih itu. Sekali lagi kakiku kugerakkan untuk berlari secepat kilat ke arah T'an Mo! Kedelapn _piao_ku kuaangkat tinggi-tinggi! "DIAM KAU, MAKHLUK BUSUK!"

"Jangan...! _Ling__'__ai_...!"

Tepat sebelum aku menabrak tembok kegelapan yang melindungi T'an Mo itu, Jian Bing berdiri di depanku dan memelukku! Erangan kesakitan Jian Bing saat tubuhnya menyentuh tembok kegelapan itu seperti menulikan telingaku dan menggetarkan jiwaku! Sesaat sesudah itu, tubuh kami berdua terpelanting ke belakang.

"JIANG BIIIING!" Seruku sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. Kulihat keadaan Harimau Putih itu. Sungguh, bisa dibilang keadaannya paling parah dibandingkan dengan keempat _Si __Xiang_ yang lain. Namun ia tetap saja berusaha untuk berdiri! Tapi... kenapa? "Bodoh! Jangan berbuat ceroboh begitu! Kau mundur saja! Kalau begini terus kau bisa mati!"

Jian Bing berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi dengan tubuh seperti itu, bisa hidup saja sudah luar biasa sekali! "Tidak bisa! Mana mungkin aku boleh mundur kalau _ling__'__ai_ masih di depan?" Tanyanya separuh membentak dengan suara yang sangat nyaring.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.

"_Ling__'__ai_! Jangan salah mengerti! Aku sama sekali tidak ada pikiran untuk membantu _ling__'__ai_ mengalahkan T'an Mo!" Seru Jian Bing kuat-kuat. APA? Apa maksudnya itu? Kalimatnya seketika menghantamku seperti deburan ombak. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi _ling__'__ai_ sampai _linggongzi_ tiba!"

Ughhh... sial...! Itulah yang membuatku kesal, baik pada diriku sendiri maupun pada Harimau Putih ini! Kenapa... kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkan T'an Mo? Bahkan Jian Bing sendiri sepertinya yakin apa yang aku lakukan ini sebenarnya sia-sia!

"Aku akan mengalahkan T'an Mo sendiri! Tidak perlu bantuan dari Lu Xun!" Bentakku dalam kemarahan dan rasa frustrasi. Namun meski aku berkata begitu, dalam hati aku sendiri meragukannya...

Jian Bing menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak bisa, _ling__'__ai_! _Ling__'__ai_ harus bersama-sama dengan _linggongzi_!" Serunya dengan sengit, namun dengan suara yang pecah. "Cukup sampai di sini saja, _ling__'__ai_! Kalau lebih dari ini, kita semua, terutama _ling__'__ai_, akan terbunuh! Tunggu _linggongzi_ datang saja...!"

Gigiku menggertak kuat-kuat dengan nafas memburu. Tanganku mengepal karena kemarahan dan kekesalan. "Kalau kau memang takut mati dan tidak mau bertarung, Jian Bing, tidak perlu melindungiku lagi!" Seruku menumpahkan seluruh kemarahaku lagi. "Biarkan aku berjuang menghancurkan tembok kegelapan itu sendirian! Dan kalau mati, ya sudah biarkan saja!"

Seketika itu juga sepasang mata Jian Bing terbuka tebar oleh keterkejutan dan kemarahan. Auranya menguat meski tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah! "_Ling__'__ai_ selalu berkata begitu!" Geramnya. Geramannya yang terdengar seperti raungan harimau itu untuk sesaat membuatku terkesiap! "Apa _ling__'__ai_ ingin tahu kenapa aku terus-terusan melindungi _ling__'__ai_? Karena aku tahu kalau _ling__'__ai_ terkena tembok itu, _ling__'__ai_ akan terluka, dan _linggongzi_ akan...!"

Namun kalimat Jian Bing tidak diselesaikan. Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara dari T'an Mo yang menggunakan kekuatan kegelapannya!

"_Ling__ hun__ lie_!"

Celaka...! Aku tak sempat menghindar...!

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Jian Bing sudah berdiri di depanku, kemudian memelukku erat-erat!

"_LING__'__AIIIIII_! AHHHH!"

Serangan T'an Mo itu... mengenai Jian Bing...!

Perlahan tangan Jian Bing terlepas dariku, sebelum ia jatuh dan mengeliat kesakitan di atas tanah! Dari mulutnya ia tak hentinya mengerang kesakitan. Kekuatan kegelapan yang T'an Mo gunakan... pasti begitu kuatnya hingga membuat jiwa Jian Bing seolah tercerai-berai sampai langit!

"JIAN BIIIIING!" Jeritku dalam kepanikan. "Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh sampai melindungiku? Sini, biar kusembuhkan kau...!"

Namun sebelum kalimatku selesai dan aku menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatanku, Jian Bing sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam pergelangan tanganku! "J-jangan... _ling__'__ai_! Kekuatanmu juga sudah... terkuras habis! Tidak perlu memboroskan kekuatanmu lagi... untuk menyembuhkanku!" Ia berteriak dengan penuh kesungguhan, meski ucapannya terputus-putus karena menahan sakit. Matanya memandangku dengan tatapan memohon dan penuh harap. "_Ling__'__ai_... aku sangat-sangat ingin melindungi _ling__'__ai_... karena aku tidak mau _linggongzi_ sedih..."

Tangan Jian Bing menggenggam tanganku lebih erat lagi.

"Saat melihat _linggongzi_ mengorbankan segalanya, bahkan dirinya sendiri, hanya untuk _ling__'__ai_..." Mata Jian Bing menerawang tanpa fokus untuk beberapa saat, sebelum perlahan tertutup. "Aku tahu... aku tidak boleh membiarkan _ling__'__ai_ terluka... apalagi kalau sampai mati..."

"J-jian Bing...!" Kali ini, gantian tanganku yang menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Namun aku tidak bisa menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Perlahan mata Jian Bing tertutup.

"_Linggongzi_... maafkan aku..."

Sesudah kalimat itu, mulut Jian Bing tertutup, begitu juga dengan matanya. Genggaman tangannya terlepas dari tanganku.

"Jian Bing...?" Aku berusaha mengguncang tubuhnya. Pertama-tama hanya guncangan pelan, namun makin lama makin keras. Jian Bing tetap saja tidak bergeming. "Jian Bing! Kau jangan bercanda! Ayo cepat bangun!" Mataku mulai panas dan berair. Tenggorokanku tercekat sehingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi.

Jian Bing... tidak mungkin... mustahil...

"HAHAHAHAHA! Harimau Putih itu akhirnya mati juga!"

T'an Mo...!

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya? Bukankah selama ini aku sudah banyak mengalahkan Yaoguai-yaoguai yang kuat? Kenapa sekarang untuk mengalahkan T'an Mo aku tidak bisa? Kenapa aku harus menunggu Lu Xun? Aku bisa mengalahkannya tanpa Lu Xun menolongku!

Bibirku terkatup rapat, meski sejuta jeritan dan teriakan ingin kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Betapa bencinya aku pada makhluk ini! Dan betapa inginnya aku detik ini menghancurkannya! Aku tidak mau menunggu Lu Xun lagi! Aku harus mengalahkannya detik ini juga!

Jadi, dengan secepat kilat, tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Jian Bing sebelumnya, aku berlari secepat yang kakiku bisa ke arah T'an Mo!

"KURANG AJAR! MATILAH KAU, T'AN MO!"

"HAHAHAHA! KAU PIKIR SERANGAN ANAK KECIL ITU MAMPU MENGALAHKANKU!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar dekat dengan tembok itu! Tanganku kuayunkan untuk menancapkan keempat pasang _piao_ku dan menghancurkan tembok itu...

... hanya untuk menemukan aku memang tidak bisa menghancurkannya!

"AHHHHHH!"

Sekali lagi tubuhku terpelanting jauh ke belakang.

Ugh... akan matikah aku di sini?

"Meimei...!"

Meimei?

Suara yang memanggil namaku itu...!

Tubuhku akhirnya mendarat pada sesuatu. Bukan tergeletak di atas tanah yang keras, melainkan di atas sepasang tangan yang kuat dan yang hangat. Tangan yang selalu menggandengku kalau aku tersesat, yang menopangku kalau aku terjatuh, dan memelukku ketika aku seorang diri. Tangan yang terluka dan berdarah untukku, dan yang mau menarikku keluar dari kegelapan...

Tangan... Lu Xun...

Perlahan kubuka mataku...

Dan aku melihatnya.

Sepasang mata emas itu terpisah tidak sampai satu meter dariku. Mata emas yang teduh dan indah. Ia memandangku, dan aku juga memandangya. Kedua tangannya yang kokoh tetapi lembut masih menopang tubuhku.

Sebenarnya ada sejuta hal yang ingin kulakukan dan kukatakan padanya. Namun saat melihatnya, semua itu menguap begitu saja dari kepalaku. Barulah aku sadar, hal yang paling sederhana dan yang paling dapat kulakukan pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya hanya cukup memandangnya dan memanggilnya saja.

Jadi aku melakukannya...

"Lu Xun..."

Saat merasakan namanya terselip keluar dari bibirku, entah bagaimana tubuhnya, dan juga tubuhku, bercahaya. Ahhh... perasaan yang lembut dan hangat dari cahaya yang kuat ini... Perlahan tetapi pasti, seluruh luka dan kesakitan dalam tubuhku sirna begitu saja. Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkanku. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan hangat saja... sesuatu yang menyegarkan, seolah aku baru saja bangun tidur di hari yang cerah dengan kekuatan penuh...

Mataku terbuka sekali lagi.

Lu Xun masih tetap memandangiku, seolah dia bisa memandangku sampai keabadian tanpa merasa bosan sedikitpun. Namun dalam tatapannya itu, aku melihat perasaan sedih dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Barulah saat itu aku sadar... bodohnya aku telah tidak menepati janjiku padanya...

Mestinya aku berusaha memalingkan wajah karena malu dan merasa bersalah, kan? Namun aku bukannya tidak mau melakukannya. Hanya saja... aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari sepasang mata emas yang menatapku, karena selain perasaan sedih dan kecewa, di dalamnya juga ada perasaan memaafkan dan kasih sayang yang sangat dalam. Melihat matanya yang memandangku seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memalingkan wajah?

"Meimei..." Suaranya sarat dengan perasaan, selembut tatapan matanya... "Kenapa kau pergi duluan dan tidak menungguku? Dan kenapa... kau berkata kau tidak membutuhkanku?" Pertanyaannya itu... aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengomeliku, memarahiku, mendakwa dan menuduhku yang macam-macam, apalagi menghukumku.

Dia cuma bertanya. Itu saja.

Tapi aku... aku tidak bisa menjawabnya...

Airmataku pun mengalir.

Maka aku melakukan satu hal yang selalu kulakukan. Aku memeluk lehernya kuat-kuat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya.

"Lu Xun... Lu Xun..." Aku menangis terisak-isak. Kedua tanganku menggenggam kain bajunya. Bodohnya aku... bodoh benar...! Aku sudah membuat Lu Xun sedih lagi...! Padahal... padahal aku sudah berjanji padanya dan pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya lagi...! Tapi... tapi aku selalu saja melakukannya! Selalu saja aku nakal dan tidak menepati janji...!

Dan selalu saja... penyesalan itu datang terlambat...

Betapa terkejutnya aku, sementara aku menangis, kudengar dia dengan lembut membisikkan namaku lagi. Sekali lagi aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatapnya. Bibirnya menyungingkan seulas senyum tipis, sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan di dahiku.

Dan selalu saja... dia memaafkanku...

Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah mencatat kejahatanku. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah mengungkit-ungkit hal-hal buruk yang sudah kulakukan. Pokoknya dia memaafkanku dan sudah lupa dengan semua kejahatanku. Itu saja.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, dia menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Kakiku kembali memijak di atas tanah, dengan tubuh bersandar padanya. Wajahku kubenamkan dalam dadanya, sekali lagi aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kali ini bukan karena menyesal atau sedih. Tetapi karena aku benar-benar bahagia.

Aku benar-benar bahagia...! Sungguh!

Sampai detik ini aku masih tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa dia melakukan begitu banyak untukku. Dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan terima kasihku padanya! Aku tidak bisa menulis puisi yang indah, tidak bisa melukis gambar yang penuh makna, pokoknya apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan cukup!

Aku cuma bisa bilang, "Maaf..." berulang-ulang kali. Namun meski aku mengucapkan sejuta maaf sampai bibirku monyong ke depan, rasanya masih kurang...

Tangannya membelai perlahan rambutku. "Lain kali..." Ucapnya perlahan. "... jangan bilang kau tidak perlu aku lagi, ya?"

Kepalaku mengangguk perlahan. Barulah sesudah itu aku melepaskan pelukan dan mulai tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Kata Lu Xun sambil tersenyum juga. Tangannya menghapus sisa-sisa airmataku. "Kita akan sama-sama mengalahkan T'an Mo, kan?"

"Iya!" Jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menyentak kami berdua.

"APA? Kalian makhluk rendahan mengalahkanku? Tidak mungkin bisa!"

Suara T'an Mo. Makhluk kegelapan itu kelihatan ponggah sekali, dengan tembok kegelapan itu masih berdiri di depannya. Aku mendesis marah. Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah puas sebelum melihat makhluk busuk ini kalah di depanku!

"Kau...!" Aku menggeram sambil memegang _piao_ku erat-erat. Rasanya kemarahanku sudah melupa-luap sampai ke ubun-ubun ketika dengan beraninya T'an Mo mengata-ngatai Lu Xun segala ejekan tentang 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada'! Yang harusnya tidak pantas ada itu dia sendiri! "Lu Xun, ayo kita habisi makhluk in...!"

Tapi... aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku.

Aku hanya menatap Lu Xun dengan penuh kebingungan.

Sepasang mata emasnya tertuju ke depan, tetapi aku tidak membaca ekspresi apapun di dalamnya. Seolah-olah... dia sama sekali tidak mendengar kata-kata T'an Mo barang sedikitpun!

Bahkan yang lebih aneh, Lu Xun malah berbalik! Dia seolah-olah tidak peduli T'an Mo ada di situ. Lu Xun dengan langkah yang ringan menghampiri Jian Bing yang masih tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Ditopangnya kepala _Si__ Xiang_ itu dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain diletakkan di atas dadanya.

"Jian Bing..." Sekali lagi Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatannya, kali ini untuk menyembuhkan Jian Bing. Harimau Putih itu pada akhirnya membuka matanya sementara seluruh luka pada tuhnya perlahan sirna. "Terima kasih banyak... kau sudah melindungi putri kecilku..." Ucap Lu Xun dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ahhh... putri kecil itu pasti aku.

Jian Bing yang tersadar merasa bingung untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia kelihatan terkejut bukan buatan. "_Linggongzi_! Kau sudah tiba!" Serunya penuh kegirangan. Kedua tangannya dilemparkan melingkari tubuh Lu Xun, sebelum memeluknya. "_Linggongzi_... maaf aku tidak kuat lagi... aku sudah berusaha sebisaku..."

Lu Xun hanya menggeleng sebelum membalas pelukannya. "Aku tidak menuntutmu lebih dari ini..." Tuturnya penuh rasa terima kasih. "Kerjamu bagus..."

Sesudah menyembuhkan Jian Bing, Lu Xun juga menyembuhkan ketiga _Si__ Xiang_ yang lainnya. Sekarang keadaan mereka berempat sudah seperti sedia kala lagi, seolah sebelumnya tidak terluka sedikitpun. Luar biasa sekali...

Dan yang lebih luar biasa... aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu...

Kenapa sedari tadi ketika Lu Xun menyembuhkan para _Si__Xiang_, ataupun sebelumnya pada saat ia menyembuhkanku, T'an Mo tidak melakukan apa-apa? Maksudku, pada saat aku dan Jian Bing sedang berbicara, T'an Mo berani melakukan serangan mendadak! Sekarang, saat bersama Lu Xun, kenapa makhluk ini tidak berani macam-macam?

Benar-benar... bahkan T'an Mo pun sebenarnya takut pada Lu Xun...

"T'an Mo," Ujar Lu Xun sementara ia mengambil satu langkah ke depan. "Kau tahu kan untuk apa aku datang kemari?"

"Hmph! Aku tahu kau mau mengalahkanku!" Sekali lagi makhluk kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek sambil memandang rendah Lu Xun. Yah, memang pada kenyataannya seperti itulah makhluk ini. "Ayo kita lihat, apa makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada sepertimu dapat mengalahkanku, hah?"

Bibir Lu Xun perlahan menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Senyum simpul yang aneh. Kemudian, Lu Xun tertawa pelan. Sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang Lu Xun pikirkan! "Kau bilang aku akan mengalahkanmu? Kau sudah kalah, T'an Mo. Aku sudah mengalahkanmu di _Di__ Yu_ sesudah aku mati di Gunung Ding Jun, bukan?" Memang Lu Xun tidak mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tertawa atau dengan suara yang keras. Tapi kalimat itu membuat T'an Mo bukan main marahnya. "Aku sekarang hanya tinggal mengurungmu di _Di __Yu_ selamanya."

T'an Mo menggeram marah, sebelum meraung dan akan menyerang Lu Xun dengan kekuatan kegelapannya. Kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh T'an Mo benar-benar dasyat, semuanya akan menyerang ke arah Lu Xun pula!

Namun yang terjadi pada Lu Xun lebih dasyat pula...

Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya bercahaya! Cahaya yang sangat kuat sekali! Seketika itu juga, kekuatan kegelapan T'an Mo tidak berhasil mengenai Lu Xun!

"Kau...! Dasar makhluk rendahan...!"

"T'an Mo..." Ucap Lu Xun sekali lagi. "Ada yang ingin _Tai__ Yang_ sampaikan padamu..."

Sesudah berkata begitu, Lu Xun menutup matanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku merasakan aliran kekuatan yang luar biasa! Entah bagaimana, tempat yang seharusnya penuh dengan kegelapan ini bercahaya, seolah langit-langit di atas kepala kami bukan tanah berbatu lagi tetapi benar-benar langit! Angin berhembus perlahan, sebelum makin lama makin menjadi kuat! Tanah yang ada di bawahku bergoncang dengan keras!

Sangking tidak tahannya mataku melihat semua ini, mataku kututup rapat-rapat! Aku terjatuh di atas kedua lutut.

Jantungku berdengup dengan kencang! Nafasku seperti tertahan! Dan aku... aku masih tidak berani membuka mataku untuk melihat apapun! Bahkan ketika mataku masih tertutup, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan panasnya dan terangnya cahaya ini! Apalagi jika aku membuka mata, aku akan benar-benar buta! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Lalu aku mendengar sebuah suara...

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Lu Xun. Namun kalau suara Lu Xun adalah suara manusia seperti pada umumnya, suara ini tidak! Suara yang seolah-olah... tidak pernah ada di _Ren __Huan_ sama sekali...!

Penasaran, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Bagaimana mataku bisa sampai tidak buta saat melihat cahaya seterang ini, aku juga tidak tahu.

Yang kulihat sekarang seperti bukan bagian dalam _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut lagi. Tempat ini tiba-tiba saja berubah...! Berubah menjadi sebuah tempat dimana hanya ada cahaya saja! Dimana tidak ada sedikit pun kegelapan boleh tinggal. Tempat yang benar-benar indah karena ketika kegelapan itu tidak ada, maka tidak ada pula ketakutan, kebencian, dan kesedihan. Cahaya yang indah seperti permata yang termahal, dan jernih seperti kristal...

"T'an Mo!"

Suara yang tegas penuh wibawa itu seperti terdengar dari atas begitu saja. Benar-benar tidak terlihat siapa yang mengatakannya.

"Sebelum kau memilih kegelapan, kau bisa berada di _Tian__ Shang_, di _Ren __Huan_, maupun di _Di__ Yu_. Sesudah kau jatuh, kau hanya bisa berada di _Ren __Huan_ dan _Di __Yu_ saja." Begitulah suara itu berkata. Pasti suara _Tai __Yang_. "Sekarang, bahkan di _Ren __Huan_ pun kau tidak akan bisa. Selama-lamanya kau akan dikurung dalam _Di__ Yu_."

Saat aku mengira T'an Mo, makhluk busuk itu, masih akan berlagak menang, rupanya tebakanku sama sekali salah. T'an Mo kelihatan jelas takut bukan buatan. Benar juga, di tempat ini sekarang semuanya cahaya seolah matahari sendiri telah turun di atas bumi. Kegelapan sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. T'an Mo tidak. Aku tidak. Bahkan keempat Si Xiang itu juga tidak.

Kecuali Lu Xun...

"_Tai__ Yang_..."

Sepasang mata emasnya masih menatap ke atas. Tetapi bukan dengan perasaan takut atau panik atau khawatir. Mata emasnya memandang ke atas seperti memandang seseorang yang sangat disayangi, seseorang yang sudah ingin ia temui sejak lama. Namun pada saat yang sama dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan tekat dan semangat yang membara. Sampai-sampai aura cahayanya yang seperti api berwarna emas kemerahan itu begitu jelas memenuhi tempat ini!

Api emas yang lembut... tetapi juga bisa menghanguskan.

Sebilah pedang yang selalu dipakainya entah bagaimana bisa muncul begitu saja di tangannya.

"_Zuan __Jin_..." Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri ini..."

Lu Xun mengangguk saat mendengarnya.

Kukira semua ini sudah akan segera berakhir. Namun rupanya aku salah! Sesuatu yang lebih hebat lagi akan segera terjadi, dan sedang terjadi! Aku... akan melihat sesuatu dari diri Lu Xun yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihat siapapun! Bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri!

Sekali lagi Lu Xun menutup mata, sebelum merentangkan tangannya. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas, menerima pancaran cahaya yang begitu kuat dari atas, ditambah dengan ia sendiri memancarkan cahaya! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tetapi sebuah pilar cahaya yang luar biasa kuatnya dan besarnya memancar keluar dari tubuhnya, kemudian mengarah ke atas sampai ke langit! Pancaran cahaya itu mirip dengan yang kulihat saat Lu Xun berada di _Tian tan_, tetapi yang kali ini jauh-jauh lebih kuat, lebih megah, dan lebih besar!

Tanganku dengan sendirinya naik ke depan wajahku, menutupi wajahku dari apa yang sebentar lagi akan kusaksikan.

Pilar cahaya yang begitu kuatnya itu tidak hanya memancar ke atas, namun ke segala penjuru yang ada! Dan seketika itu juga, tembok kegelapan yang sedari digunakan T'an Mo untuk tempat bersembunyinya hancur! Iya! Hancur tanpa sisa seperti bayangan yang hilang ketika terkena cahaya!

Ini... apa yang sedang terjadi pada Lu Xun?

Keempat _Si__ Xiang_ yang berada di sisi lain hanya bisa memandang penuh keheranan dan kekaguman, tetapi juga rasa keterkejutan penuh. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka pun jatuh di atas kedua lutut. Pada saat yang sama, entah bagaimana, para Abdi Langit dalam jumlah besar turun dari atas, bercampur dengan kami semua yang ada di sini! Semuanya seperti ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

Tidak bisa... bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang kulihat di depan mataku ini? Kurasa... aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk kulihat. Dan aku... aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk dapat menggambarkan apa yang kulihat...!

Yang pasti, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat pilar cahaya itu tiba-tiba saja berpedar menjadi tujuh warna yang indah. Namun Lu Xun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri yang semula.

Sampai aku melihat... sesuatu dari atas...

Aku melihat... Phoenix!

Ini... seperti mimpi... seperti sesuatu yang tidak nyata...! Tetapi, justru inilah kenyataannya! Ini hal yang paling nyata dari semua yang nyata!

Phoenix... Ketujuh ekor yang menacarkan ketujuh warna, setiap helai bulu yang bersinar seperti warna matahari. Mata emasnya bagaikan nyala apinya, yang makin memancarkan cahaya seperti fajar yang akan terbit. Satu kibasan sayapnya menciptakan api dimana-mana. Kekuatan cahayanya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi mengalir dan memancarkan kekuatan pada siapapun di tempat ini! Aku pun salah satunya! Kekuatan yang luar biasa seperti masuk ke dalam tubuhku!

Jadi... wujud inikah yang yang dimiliki Lu Xun selain wujud manusianya yang biasa?

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... seorang laki-laki, manusia biasa yang sama sekali tidak terlihat istimewa, dengan kemampuan bertarung yang biasa-biasa saja, dengan kekuatan fisik yang seperti orang normal pada umumnya, dan ditambah lagi sangat amat manusiawi sekali, rupanya memiliki wujud lain seperti ini...! Ditambah lagi, dia benar-benar dekat denganku! Dan aku baru menyadarinya saat ini!

Ya Tian...! Celaka...! Apa dengan melihat ini aku akan mati? Atau setidak-tidaknya, apakah mataku akan buta? Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku aku berharap sebaiknya aku menghilang saja dari tempat ini dan tidak perlu menyaksikan sesuatu yang begitu luar biasa. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, aku juga berharap dengan sepenuh keberadaan agar aku dapat melihat hal ini terus-menerus!

Ini... benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak dapat kugambarkan dengan apapun juga...!

Gila... ini gila...! Aku semakin heran bagaimana bisa Yaoguai-yaoguai itu mengatakan Lu Xun adalah makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada. Wujudnya yang sekarang... sungguh amat sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat berbeda jauh dari ketika ia berada di Gunung Ding Jun di malam tahun baru itu, ketika ia membiarkan Yaoguai-yaoguai itu melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan padanya. Dia bukan cuma burung layang-layang kecil yang sukanya terbang kian-kemari, yang kemudian sayapnya ditusuk dahan pohon dan menggantung serta mati perlahan-lahan.

Dia itu... Phoenix...!

Seandainya... seandainya saja pada orang-orang yang selama ini ragu bahkan tidak percaya kalau dia adalah Phoenix, Lu Xun menunjukkan wujudnya seperti ini, orang-orang itu tentunya akan lebih dari sekedar kaget...

Matanya yang seperti nyala api itu kini memandang kegelapan yang ada di depannya. Saat itu juga, pintu _Yin__Mie__Men_-Gerbang Maut terbuka lebar, menganga dan siap menerima siapapun yang jatuh kedalamnya. T'an Mo, kegelapan itu, yang gentar melihatnya, entah bagaimana dalam tubuhnya seperti keluar kegelapan-kegelapan yang pekat! Wujud kegelapan itu berubah seperti asap hitam!

Sumpah... jangankan mejelaskan bagaimana, bahkan melihatnya seperti apa dengan jelas saja aku tidak mampu! Aku hanya bisa melihat seluruh kegelapan yang tersisa berusaha menyerbu dan menyerang cahaya. Namun usaha itu jauh dari berhasil. Cahaya yang telah ada dan masih ada sampai sekarang ini dan untuk selamanya memukul mundur seluruh kegelapan itu!

Jangan memintaku untuk mengatakan seperti apa terjadinya, aku pun tidak sanggup mengatakannya! Tidak ada satupun yang sanggup melukiskan kejadian ini dengan apapun juga! Bahkan pujangga yang terhebat sekalipun tidak akan sanggup! Yang jelas, aku telah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa cahaya telah menghancurkan kegelapan, sama sekali tidak menyisakan sedikitpun.

Dan aku tahu. Ini semua, semua yang pernah terjadi, adalah kenyataan. Ini bukan mimpi, bukan khayalan, bukan omong kosong atau isapan jempol. Ini benar-benar kenyataan. Kalau misalnya ini bukan sesuatu yang nyata, maka apapun yang pernah terjadi tidak ada yang benar-benar nyata.

Ketika cahaya datang, maka kegelapan akan sirna.

Malam sudah pergi. Fajar sudah menyingsing, matahari sudah terbit! Kegelapan yang selama ini terus-menerus merusak dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada kini sirna.

Ternyata... Lu Xun memang benar.

Ini sudah bukan pertarungan yang harus dimenangkan lagi... karena memang pertarungan yang sebenarnya sudah dimenangkan! Pertarungan itu sudah ditentukan jauh sebelum semua kisah ini terjadi. Pertarungan itu sudah dimulai sejak ia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya di _Ren__Huan_. Pertarungan dimenangkan saat ia pergi ke _Di __Yu_ pada malam tahun baru itu.

Dan sekarang... seluruh kemenangan yang ada hanya tinggal disempurnakan saja.

Inilah saat penyempurnaan itu.

Api yang berkobar-kobar dengan cahaya merah keemasan memenuhi tempat ini. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata sampai pancaran cahaya dan kehangatan itu berhenti. Tidak terdengar apapun sekarang selain suara-suara kekosongan yang saling berbisik satu sama lain. Dengan tangan masih bergetar, kuturunkan tanganku dari wajahku dan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Ahhhh... cahaya yang sinarnya luar biasa itu masih belum juga hilang...

Hanya saja... sekarang pemandangan di depanku berubah. Kalau yang kulihat sebelumnya adalah pemandangan yang penuh kemegahan dan keramaian, sekarang semuanya menjadi hening. Lu Xun berdiri di sebuah titik... sangat jauh dariku. Begitu juga T'an Mo, namun ia tidak lagi berdiri di hadapannya dengan ponggah, tetapi jatuh di atas lutut. Wujudnya kembali menjadi ukuran semula.

"T'an Mo..." Lu Xun membuka mulutnya. Suaranya seperti gumaman saja, tetapi memenuhi tempat ini. "... kau kalah."

T'an Mo, makhluk kegelapan itu, pemimpin seluruh Yaoguai, hanya bisa menggeram marah mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Memang benar, kalimat yang diucapkan Lu Xun hanya dua kata saja. Tetapi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan sebilah pedang tajam.

Kemudian, lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara itu... suara dari atas... suara yang terdengar seperti Lu Xun, tetapi sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Pasti suara _Tai__ Yang_.

"Kegelapanmu telah begitu banyak merusak dan menghancurkan. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu." Begitulah suara yang kudengar. Meskipun diucapkan dengan tenang, suara itu tidak bisa tidak terdengar seperti gemuruh petir saat badai! "Kau akan kuberi hukuman yang setimpal dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Karena kau telah menyombongkan diri dengan kekuatan kegelapanmu!"

Seusai kalimat itu, kulihat Lu Xun mengangkat tangannya. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini! Dia pasti akan mengirimkan T'an Mo ke _Di __Yu_ melalui _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut!

Tapi sebelum itu...

"HEI! INI TIDAK ADIL!"

Tentu saja, suara itu datang dari T'an Mo sendiri.

Kalau seruan itu belum cukup mengagetkanku, apa yang dilakukan T'an Mo sesudah itu jauh lebih mengagetkanku. Bahkan... membuatku takut...!

Jari telunjuk T'an Mo teracung ke arahku...! Aku...! Aku yang masih meringkuk dalam-dalam tanpa berani menengadahkan kepalaku. Aku yang tidak sanggup berkata apapun sangking gentarnya aku melihat semua ini!

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Tanya T'an Mo dengan seruan dan seringai licik. "Dia juga sama saja, bukan? Tidak peduli kalau dia cahaya, sebelumnya dia adalah kegelapan! Dia harus dihukum sama sepertiku!"

_Tidak...! Aku tidak mau...!_

Tapi... suara itu tidak bisa keluar dari tenggorokanku. Aneh...! Aku benar-benar... seperti seorang terdakwa yang tengah diadili sekarang. Bukan T'an Mo melainkan aku! Tapi... sama seperti seorang terdakwa tidak boleh dan tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri, aku juga tidak bisa...! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku hanya bisa diam saja...!

Lalu, _Tai __Yang_ berkata lagi.

"Kau benar. Dia juga pernah memiliki kegelapan. Dia harusnya berada di _Di __Yu_."

"HAHAHAHA! Tepat sekali!" T'an Mo tertawa mengejek. "Kalau kau mau menghukumku dan membawaku ke _Di__ Yu_, kau harusnya juga menghukumnya!"

B-bodoh...!

Saat melihat cahaya yang begitu luar biasa ini, aku sadar... aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak berdaya membela diriku sendiri! Aku... aku sudah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, berteman dengan T'an Mo makhluk busuk itu, dan berarti... bermusuhan dengan pemilik cahaya ini...! Menghadapi cahaya yang terang dan api yang menghanguskan ini... tidak bisa tidak aku menjadi takut...!

Sial... baru sekarang aku mengerti... betapa sebenarnya kesalahan yang kulakukan itu adalah sesuatu yang fatal...!

Kepalaku kutundukkan dalam-dalam. Bibirku kukunci rapat-rapat.

"Ayo! Izinkan aku membawanya juga! Dia sama jahatnya denganku!"

Sangking kerasnya suara-suara T'an Mo itu, aku tidak mendengar sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Suara langkah kaki.

Sepasang kaki berjalan, menghampiriku. Langkah yang lambat tetapi tegap, lembut tetapi mantap. Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, untuk melihat Lu Xun berdiri di depanku, kemudian berbalik membelakangiku dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Dia... seolah dia melindungiku... menyembunyikanku dari api dan cahaya yang luar biasa besar itu!

"_Tai __Yang_!" Seru Lu Xun dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan. Satu suaranya itu menghentikan seluruh kata-kata T'an Mo yang menuduh dan menyalahkanku. Aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya api yang akan membakar dan menghanguskan itu lagi. Sebaliknya... aku melihat cahaya yang lembut dari tubuh Lu Xun... cahaya yang lembut dan membuatku tahu...

... semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

"Aku tahu dia memang telah jatuh dalam kegelapan! Dia memang pantas dihukum!" Kalimat Lu Xun itu... seolah ia tidak hanya mengatakannya pada _Tai__ Yang_ saja, tetapi juga pada semua orang di tempat ini. Dan khususnya... pada T'an Mo. "Tapi dia tidak perlu berada di _Di__ Yu_ lagi! Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa dan boleh membawanya ke _Di__ Yu_! Karena..."

Ahhh...

Ini memang adalah seperti pengadilan, dimana aku adalah orang yang bersalah dan T'an Mo adalah pendakwanya. Aku tidak bisa membela diri lagi, sebab aku tahu aku memang salah! Tapi... Lu Xun-lah yang membelaku...! Dan meskipun hanya dia saja yang membelaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lebih dari cukup... karena...

"... aku sudah dihukum menggantikannya!"

Sederet kalimat itu seketika mendiamkan semuanya. Aku juga. Aku menahan nafas saat mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan.

"Itu... benar..." Seorang Abdi Langit menyahut.

"Memang itu adil...!" Yang lain menambahkan.

"Seseorang merelakan diri dihukum menggantikan yang bersalah! Ini bukanlah sebuah ketidakadilan!"

Sampai akhirnya, kudengar suara-suara yang menyatakan hal itu. Memang benar... aku memang sama sekali tidak bisa membela diriku lagi! Cuma dia yang bisa membelaku! Dan dia bukan cuma membelaku, tetapi juga menggantikanku menerima hukuman itu! Makanya... makanya aku tidak perlu menjalani hukuman apapun sekarang!

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya yang berdiri membelakangiku. Sungguh, aku akan membayar dengan apapun kalau bisa melihat seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Yang dikatakan _Zuan __Jin_ memang benar." Suara _Tai__ Yang_ berkata lagi. "T'an Mo, di Gunung Ding Jun itu, aku sudah membuang _Zuan__ Jin_ seperti aku membuangmu. Dia sudah berada di _Di__ Yu,_ bahkan saat itu dia benar-benar sudah mati. Hukuman itu sudah dialihkan."

Mulailah aku bisa menarik nafas lega. Bahkan tidak hanya lega, aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sekarang! Aku ingin bisa memeluk Lu Xun dan mengatakan padanya aku sangat amat berterima kasih, dan bahwa aku tidak bisa membalas semua yang ia lakukan padaku! Tapi sebelum aku bahkan bisa menyentuhnya, Lu Xun sudah beranjak lagi dari tempatnya, kini berjalan ke arah T'an Mo.

Suaranya masih saja tenang. "Dan... aku bahkan sekaligus mengalahkanmu. Kau sudah tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk menyakiti Meimei." Katanya. Aku membayangkan, pasti sekarang Lu Xun mengucapkan hal ini dengan senyum menang. "Itu kan sebabnya kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Yangmei, hanya bisa menggunakan tembok itu untuk melindungi diri?"

Ohhh! Jadi begitu!

Pantas saja... tidak peduli seberapa kacau keadaanku saat itu, T'an Mo tetap saja tidak mau keluar dari tembok itu! Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi! Dan... dan karena itulah aku sanggup mengalahkan semua Yaoguai-yaoguai yang selama ini menggangguku!

Dan T'an Mo sendiri... dia kelihatan benar-benar marah. Seolah kalau bisa, dia akan mencengkram Lu Xun saat itu juga kemudian mencabik-cabik dan menghancurkannya. Tetapi... ah, hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Lu Xun cuma membiarkan satu kali saja Yaoguai-yaoguai itu memperlakukannya sekehendak hati mereka. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi.

"Ya! Benar!" Bentak T'an Mo dengan nafas memburu karena amarah. "Kau...!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lu Xun. "Apakah kau marah karena aku menyelamatkan Meimei, tetapi tidak menyelamatkanmu juga?"

Itu... salah satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku ketahui juga jawabannya.

Lu Xun hanya tertawa pelan. "T'an Mo, aku bebas memilih siapa yang kusayangi dan siapa yang tidak kusayangi, siapa yang akan kutolong dan siapa yang kubiarkan dalam kegelapannya. Aku memilih untuk menolong Meimei, karena aku sayang padanya. Aku punya hak untuk itu. Dan selain itu..."

Sebagai tambahan atas jawabannya, dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Lu Xun berjalan mendekati T'an Mo, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan maksudku, benar-benar mengulurkan tangan.

Mengulurkan tangan dengan tulus. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan main-main. Lu Xun pasti benar-benar sungguh-sungguh dan tulus melakukannya.

"Apakah kau mau ditolong oleh seseorang yang untukmu adalah 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada'? Dan kemudian hidup bersama-sama dengan 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada' itu?" Tanyanya. Suara Lu Xun terdengar datar, namun aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Iya... dianggap tidak pantas ada itu memang sangat menyakitkan, ya?

Seperti yang sudah kuduga...

... uluran tangan yang lembut itu ditepis dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak sudi bersama-sama dengan makhluk rendahan sepertimu! Kau tidak pantas ada! Baik di _Tian__ Shang_, di _Ren __Huan_, atau dimanapun, kau tidak boleh ada!" Umpatnya penuh kemarahan. Ahhh... meski T'an Mo itu musuhnya, tetapi aku tahu Lu Xun pasti terluka saat mendengar umpatan seperti itu.

Perlahan, Lu Xun menurunkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu... tidak salah kan kalau aku tidak menolongmu? Dan tidak salah juga kalau aku harus mengurungmu di _Di __Yu_." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan. "Aku, yang katamu 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada' ini adalah sepenuhnya Phoenix yang berada di _Tian__ Shang_. Juga pada saat yang sama adalah manusia yang berada di _Ren __Huan_."

Lalu... Lu Xun tersenyum. Aneh. Senyumannya itu bukan senyum mengejek. Senyuman sedih.

"Jadi... kalau menurutmu lebih baik kau tidak bersamaku yang menurutmu adalah 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada' ini, kau sebaiknya tidak berada di _Tian __Shang_, juga tidak di _Ren __Huan_." Lanjutnya. "Ada tempat seperti itu untukmu. Di _Di__ Yu_. Di situ hanya adalah kegelapan saja, sama sekali tidak ada cahaya. Tempat kegelapan dibuang dan dihukum. Dengan begitu, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang harusnya kau dapatkan, bukan? Kau mendapat hukuman atas segala kejahatan yang kau lakukan selama ini, dan pada saat yang sama kau mendapatkan tempat dimana kau tidak perlu bertemu lagi denganku."

Tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan T'an Mo juga tidak. Entah karena memang tidak bisa membela diri lagi, atau karena sudah muak dengan semua perkataan orang yang dianggapnya 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada' itu.

Yang pasti, dia mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya.

"Selamat tinggal, T'an Mo... Kali ini untuk selamanya." Ucap Lu Xun dengan satu desahan panjang. Entah bagaimana, angin yang awalnya berhembus perlahan, kini berhembus makin kencang, makin tidak terkendali! Tanah seperti bergoncang, sebelum pusaran di balik _Yin__ Mie__ Men_-Gerbang Maut mulai bergejolak! Pusaran itu seolah menyerap segala kegelapan apapun yang ada! Hanya cahayalah yang tersisa di tempat ini.

T'an Mo pun seperti terserap ke dalam pusaran itu!

"PERGILAH!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, T'an Mo, beserta seluruh kegelapan yang tersisa di ruangan ini, semuanya masuk ke dalam pusaran itu! Tidak ada lagi yang bersisa! Suara T'an Mo yang mengumpat dan dan mengata-ngatai kami semua terdengar bersahut-sahutan, bercampur dengan suara Yaoguai yang sudah berada di dalam _Di__ Yu_ sebelumnya! Pemandangan ini... benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi!

Angin yang berhembus ini seolah akan menyeret siapapun ke dalam pusaran _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut. Tanah yang berguncang membuat semua orang roboh, terjatuh dari tempat mereka semula berdiri! Aku sudah terjatuh sejak awal, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa menutup mata, telinga, apapun rapat-rapat! Yang kurasakan sekarang benar-benar luar biasa! Tidak ada sedikitpun kegelapan lagi di tempat ini!

Ya Tian... kenapa aku bisa sampai melihat semua ini? Tidak! Aku bukannya protes! Aku hanya merasa... aku seperti tidak siap melihat semua ini! Ini terlalu besar, membuat perasaanku meluap-luap dan jantungku berdebar-debar! Sekujur tubuhku gemetaran. Mana mungkin aku sanggup melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti ini? Bahkan bergerak atau menarik nafas pun aku tidak bisa! Aku melihat cahaya itu secara sempurna! Semuanya! Bahkan meskipun mataku tertutup, cahaya itu tetap saja menghantam mataku!

Sampai akhirnya, semua itu berhenti...

Aku tahu itu, sebab sekarang tempat ini benar-benar sunyi, tidak ada suara apapun. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak berani membuka mata. Entah... jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku jadi tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatanku sendiri yang meluap-lupa jika melihatnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahuku.

Tangan yang lain menyentuh kedua belah tanganku yang masih menutupi wajahku. Sentuhan yang langsung itu terasa lembut dan hangat. Ahhh... bahkan sentuhan seperti itu saja cukup untuk membuatku tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

Perlahan mataku kubuka. Kali ini aku melihatnya lagi. Lu Xun. Sepasang tangan yang menyentuhku benar-benar sepenuhnya tangan manusia.

"Meimei..." Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku, meski diucapkan dengan suara pelan. "Tidak apa-apa... sudah tidak apa-apa lagi..."

Ini... sudah selesai, kan?

Kedua tangannya membantuku berdiri. T'an Mo sudah tidak ada dimanapun lagi, terserap ke dalam pintu _Yin __Mie __Men-_Gerbang Mautyang memisahkan antara _Ren__ Huan_ dan _Di__ Yu_. Di pintu itu terdapat pusaran gelap yang mengerikan, yang pasti dalam sekejap akan menyerap siapapun masuk ke dalam _Di__ Yu_. Untuk selamanya. Ya, untuk selamanya...

Aku sadar, sedari tadi genggaman Lu Xun pada tanganku makin menguat...

"Lu Xun?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Ia berbalik. Mata emasnya memandangku beberapa saat. "Meimei, kita akan menyegel gerbang ini bersama-sama, ya?"

Tepat sebelum aku menjawab iya, sebuah suara yang lantang membuat kami berdua terkesiap!

"Tunggu!"

Suara Jian Bing.

"_Linggongzi_!" Seru Harimau Putih itu. "Kenapa harus menunggu sampai saat ini?"

Hah?

Rupanya, _Si __Xiang_ lain pun memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Jian Bing.

Ling Guang maju selangkah, dengan tatapan bertanya yang menuntut sebuah jawaban pula. "Jian Bing benar! Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa harus menunggu selama ini baru menyegel _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut?"

Kedua _Si__Xiang_ lainnya memberikan tatapan yang sama. Bahkan tidak hanya para _Si__ Xiang_ saja, semua Abdi Langit yang berada di tempat ini sepertinya menanyakan hal yang sama.

Iya, aku juga tahu tentang itu. Di masa lalu, bukankah dia punya kesempatan untuk menyegel gerbang ini? Tapi... kenapa dia tidak melakukannya? Kenapa T'an Mo dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran? Pertanyaan itu telah menjadi misteri selama entah berapa ribu tahun lamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya, dan dia yang tahu jawabannya hanya diam dan terus merahasiakannya.

Tidak bisa tidak, aku juga memandang Lu Xun, orang yang tahu jawaban itu, dengan tatapan bertanya.

Lu Xun sendiri, hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan keheningan.

"Dulu, _Tai__ Yang_ sudah pernah menjawabnya, kan?" Katanya pada akhirnya. Ia memulainya dengan sebuah pertanyaan sebelum melanjutkan dengan jawabannya. "Dengan membiarkan T'an Mo bebas berkeliaran, dan baru sesudah itu mengalahkannya, akan menunjukkan bahwa tidak peduli seberapa kuat kegelapan itu, cahaya pasti akan menang. Kemenangan yang diperoleh akan jauh lebih nyata saat kegelapan itu sudah merajarela dan baru dikalahkan, daripada kalau sejak awal kegelapan itu dikurung."

Jawaban yang sederhana...

Tapi... entah kenapa... rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang di jawaban itu. Maksudku, aku mengerti sekarang. Jawaban itu luar biasa dan telah membuka pikiranku.

Namun... ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ini bukan kata-kataku sendiri. Saat aku menatap Lu Xun, aku tahu sepertinya dia masih menyimpan sebuah jawaban lagi. Sebuah jawaban lain yang sepertinya tidak sanggup diutarakannya, meskipun ia sangat-sangat ingin.

Meng Zhang tiba-tiba saja menyahut. "Kalau mengenai itu, kami semua yang ada di tempat ini sudah tahu." Jawabnya. "_Xun-jue_ memang sudah memberitahukan alasan yang pertama itu pada kami sebelum kau dan dia pergi ke _Ren__ Huan_... ketika T'an Mo berhasil keluar dari _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut(1)."

"Tapi ada alasan yang kedua, alasan yang lebih utama dan yang tidak sanggup diucapkan oleh _xun-jue_ saat itu. Dia hanya berkata belum waktunya." Lanjut Zhi Ming. "Selain itu, dia sampai menangis sebelum mengucapkan alasan kedua itu! Satu-satunya waktu dimana _xun-jue_ menangis selain saat melihatmu mati pada malam tahun baru itu, adalah saat ia tidak sanggup menyatakan alasan kedua itu!"

"_Linggongzi_!" Jian Bing pun ikut menyahut. "Kalau mau, kau dan _xun-jue_ bisa langsung menyegel _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut supaya T'an Mo tidak bisa keluar lagi! Dengan begitu, T'an Mo tidak akan pernah bisa membuat _Ren__Huan_ jadi seperti ini, dan juga tidak akan sampai membuat _ling__'__ai_ serta _nü-shi_ jatuh dalam kegelapan!"

"_Linggongzi_! Kau pasti tahu alasan kedua itu, bukan?" Tanya Ling Guang dengan nada sedikit menuntut. "Kami tahu kau tahu segalanya seperti _xun-jue_! Pikiranmu dengan pikiran _xun-jue_ pasti sama! Kurasa, sekarang sebelum kau benar-benar menyegel _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut, adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya!"

Mendengar itu, aku sendiri jadi memiliki pertanyaan lain dalam hati. Yah, pertanyaan yang juga berhubungan dengan pertanyaan mereka.

Aku juga bingung... kenapa sejak awal Lu Xun membiarkanku bebas melakukan apa saja? Dia tidak mengurungku atau bersikap otoriter padaku. Dia membiarkan aku memilih. Ahhh... bahkan di masa sebelumnya pun, _Tai__ Yang_ juga memberikan kebebasan yang sama pada _Tai__ Yin_. Heran juga... kenapa kami tidak dibuat otomatis tidak bisa memilih kegelapan, ya?

Aneh sekali, kan...?

Jadi, karena aku tidak tahu tetapi begitu ingin mengetahuinya, aku pun bertanya pada Lu Xun.

Kutarik lengan bajunya sebelum ia menjawab keheranan semua orang di tempat ini. "Dan aku juga punya pertanyaan yang hampir sama untukmu, Lu Xun!" Sahutku, membuat Lu Xun tersentak kaget. "Kau bukan cuma membiarkan T'an Mo tetap bebas menebar kegelapan, tetapi kau membiarkanku bebas untuk memilih kegelapan itu!" Aku bertanya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Pasti dia sekarang sadar di sepasang mata perakku ada sebuah tanda tanya yang begitu besar, yang hanya bisa dijawab olehnya.

Genggaman tanganku perlahan terlepas dari kedua tangannya yang menggantung lunglai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kepalaku jatuh tertunduk. "Kalaupun seandainya kau memang ingin membiarkan T'an Mo bebas untuk alasan yang kau katakan itu, kau bisa membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa memilih kegelapan, kan? Maksudku, aku ada karena kau! Aku ada agar menjadi seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi! Kalau aku tidak jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk kau sayangi! Mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. Ahhh... bodohnya aku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya 'mengerti maksudku, kan?' Tentu saja dia akan mengerti! Justru akulah yang selama ini tidak mengerti maksudnya!

"Kau harusnya tidak memberikan kebebasan padaku untuk memilih!" Ujarku. Tanpa kusadari, volume suaraku makin lama makin meningkat. Namun Lu Xun tidak kelihatan kaget atau sedang mempersiapkan jawaban. Dia kelihatannya seperti menunggu setiap kata yang kuucapkan, meski dia sendiri sudah sangat amat tidak sabar untuk memberikan jawabannya. Kusadari, perlahan seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Kau, dan _Tai__ Yang_ juga, harusnya membuat aku dan _Tai __Yin_ hanya bisa memilih cahaya dan cahaya dan cahaya dan cahaya saja! Dengan begitu, bukankah aku tidak akan jatuh? Aku tidak akan memilih kegelapan. Kau tidak akan sedih. Semuanya akan sangat sempurna!"

Lu Xun tidak juga mengatakan apapun.

"Lu Xun...?" Panggilku. "Ya, kan? Yang aku katakan benar, kan?"

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, terasa seperti keabadian saja, baru Lu Xun menjawab. Mula-mula, ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Pertama kepadaku, kemudian ke arah empat _Si__ Xiang_ serta Abdi-Abdi Langit lainnya yang telah penasaran bukan buatan menunggu jawabannya. Sekarang ada dua pertanyaan besar yang perlu dijawab Lu Xun.

"Sebenarnya..." Ia memulai. "Alasan kedua dari pertanyaan kalian sama dengan jawaban pertanyaan Meimei..."

Aku tersentak kaget. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa itu...?"

"_Linggongzi_, kumohon jawablah!" Ujar Jian Bing dengan nada memohon. "Aku sudah menunggu jawaban untuk dua pertanyaan ini beribu-ribu tahun, seperti keabadian saja aku menunggunya!"

Senyum di bibir Lu Xun masih juga tidak lenyap. "Sebenarnya, sadar atau tidak sadar, baik aku maupun _Tai__ Yang_ sudah sering mengatakan jawabannya. Apa kau tidak tahu, Jian Bing?" Jian Bing menggeleng. Saat Lu Xun memandang ke _Si__ Xiang_ lainnya, semuanya juga menggeleng menyatakan ketidak-tahuannya. Para Abdi Langit itu juga tidak.

Lu Xun terlihat sedikit kecewa. Matanya pun berpindah padaku yang berdiri tidak sampai satu langkah di sebelahnya. "Dan kau, Meimei... jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Lu Xun! Kau jangan membuatku mati penasaran begitu!" Rajukku setengah kesal sangking penasarannya aku. "Kalau aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku tidak akan bertanya!"

Kurasa perkataanku cukup logis. Lu Xun tidak bertanya lagi. Dia mendesah sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Jawabannya adalah..." Lu Xun berjalan mendekatiku. Sekarang kami benar-benar dekat sekali, hingga aku bisa merasakan aura cahaya yang lembut dan hangat dari tubuhnya. Namun yang paling aneh adalah saat aku memandang wajahnya. Dia menatapku dalam sekali... Tatapan yang penuh perasaan sayang... Seperti tatapan mata seorang saudara, seorang sahabat, seorang ayah, seorang anak, seorang kekasih...

Mata itu... sekali lagi membuatku teringat tentang malam di Gunung Ding Jun. Iya. Di sana dia dihukum menggantikan aku. Bodoh... kalau saja seandainya sejak awal dia membuatku tidak bisa memilih kegelapan, tidak memberiku kebebasan untuk memilih, maka dia tidak mungkin perlu melakukannya.

Eh... tapi...

Saat memandang mata itu juga, aku mendapat jawabannya.

Aku tahu sekarang!

Entah bagaimana, aku bisa mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan itu! Jawaban yang sampai saat ini menjadi rahasia yang begitu besar! Padahal... jawaban itu... begitu sering terucap keluar dari mulutnya, hanya telingaku-lah yang tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti dan menangkap maknanya!

Rupanya... seluruh kisah yang terjadi ini... Semua yang pernah dialami olehnya, olehku, oleh semua orang ini, semuanya hanya karena sebuah alasan yang sangat sederhana...

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, tepat saat ketika Lu Xun melemparkan kedua tangannya dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Karena..." Suaranya terdengar ringan seperti denting lonceng angin, tetapi pada saat yang sama berat dan bergemuruh seperti ombak. Suaranya lembut seperti sutra terbaik dari Jian Ye, tetapi pada saat yang sama kokoh dan tegas seperti batu karang.

"... karena aku sayang padamu, Meimei! Itu jawaban untuk semuanya!"

Benar-benar aku... _ben__ de__ hao __xiang__ yi__ zhi __zhu_-Bodoh seperti babi... Bagaimana bisa aku baru sadar sekarang?

Aku tahu para _Si__ Xiang_ serta Abdi Langit yang mendengar jawaban sesederhana itu langsung mendelikkan mata saking kagetnya. Bukannya mengerti, mereka justru makin bingung dengan jawaban yang begitu sederhana itu. Memang sangat Lu Xun sekali, ya? Memberikan sebuah jawaban yang sederhana padahal sebenarnya rumit...

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti boneka yang cuma bisa kukendalikan kesana-kemari semauku..." Tangannya yang berada di punggungku memelukku erat-erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan aku lagi. "Aku ingin kau sayang padaku karena memang kau ingin sayang padaku... bukan karena aku membuatmu tidak punya pilihan lain selain sayang padaku... Itulah kenapa kau memiliki semua kebebasan..."

Suaranya makin lama makin bergetar. Tubuhnya juga.

Perasaan sekuat ini... apakah mungkin nyata? Ahhh... tentu saja nyata. Tentu saja apa yang keluar dari mulutnya bukan bohong belaka. Dia serius! Bukan main seriusnya! Perasaan itu, meskipun kelihatan mustahil dan tidak masuk akal, sebenarnya sangat amat nyata! Perasaan itu seolah berbentuk menjadi orang yang sedang memelukku sekarang ini!

Apapun yang dia lakukan... semuanya hanya untuk aku dan aku saja...

Tenggorokanku seperti tercekik. Mataku benar-benar panas. Aku... aku sudah tidak bisa membendung airmataku ini lagi! Tapi... aku harus menahannya! Aku tidak mau menangis! Aku tidak mau...!

Ahhh...

Tiba-tiba saja setetes airmata jatuh di atas pipiku, sebelum mengalir ke daguku dan jatuh membasahi bajuku. Lu Xun sendiri menangis saat mengucapkannya.

Kenapa aku harus menahan airmataku ini? Jika Lu Xun saja menangis, apalagi aku!

Jadi... aku benar-benar menangis.

"Alasan kedua untuk pertanyaan yang satunya juga sama..." Lanjutnya, dengan suara yang benar-benar pecah dan lirih sekarang. Bagaimana semua _Si __Xiang_ dan Abdi Langit itu bisa mendengar suaranya, aku juga tidak tahu. "T'an Mo dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran, agar dia dapat membuatmu jatuh ke dalam kegelapan..."

Kalimat itu memang terlihat kejam. Tetapi yang menjadi lanjutan adalah kalimat yang sangat jauh dari kata kejam.

"... Dan ketika kau jatuh dari kegelapan, barulah saat itu aku menyelamatkanmu..." Lanjutnya lagi. Suaranya masih sama. Lirih dan terputus-putus. "Meimei... aku ingin kau tahu... aku menyelamatkanmu bahkan ketika kau sendiri sudah memilih kegelapan itu..."

Tangannya masih memelukku. Mulutnya masih berbicara padaku. Tapi... mungkin ini bukan hanya antara aku dan Lu Xun saja. Ini juga antara diriku yang seorang lagi dan dirinya yang seorang lagi. _Tai__ Yin_ pasti mendengar suara _Tai__ Yang_ seperti aku mendengar suara Lu Xun sekarang. "Aku benar-benar sayang padamu...!" Ucapnya sekali lagi. Kalimat yang diucapkannya itu sudah sepenuhnya terbukti, bahkan buktinya sudah lebih dari cukup. "Aku ingin kau tahu aku benar-benar sayang padamu...! Dan karena itulah semua ini terjadi... T'an Mo yang menjebakmu, kau yang memilih kegelapan, aku yang menyelamatkanmu dan memberimu cahayaku... semuanya adalah untuk memberikan seluruh kasih sayang yang ada pada diriku kepadamu...!"

Airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan, begitu juga dengan airmataku. Kepalaku kubenamkan makin dalam di dadanya, sementara ia sendiri memelukku begitu erat, seolah ingin meleburkanku menjadi satu dengan dirinya. Entahlah... aku hanya ingin saat ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Aku tidak mau ini berhenti. Di dalam pelukannya, seluruh perasaan yang paling indah dapat kurasakan. Aku merasakan kesenangan dan kebahagiaan, aku merasakan kedamaian dan rasa aman, aku merasa puas, aku merasa tenang...

... Dan yang paling penting... aku merasa disayangi... Benar-benar disayangi sampai ke batas yang tak terhingga...

"Sekarang... kau sadar kan bagaimana aku sayang padamu?" Tanya Lu Xun. Tidak mungkin aku akan menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Sungguh kurang ajar dan keterlaluan jika aku masih saja tidak mengerti kalau dia sayang padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala! Aku tidak tahu... bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyayangiku yang begitu tidak ada harganya ini dengan perasaan yang begitu besar? "Aku mengorbankan segala yang aku punya untukmu... bahkan diriku sendiri... Meimei, kau jauh lebih berharga untukku daripada diriku sendiri..."

Tidak tahukah Lu Xun betapa seriusnya kalimatnya itu? Dia adalah Phoenix, yang membawa cahaya, memberikan kedamaian, semuanya. Kalau ada satu keberadaan yang paling penting dan paling berharga, itu adalah keberadaannya.

Tapi dia berkata... aku lebih berharga untuknya daripada dirinya sendiri...

Apakah Lu Xun bercanda?

Ahhh... tapi sekarang dia tidak sedang bercanda. Dia pasti mengerti benar apa yang dia katakan.

Kedua tanganku meremas kuat-kuat bajunya. Suara isakkanku pasti terdengar dengan jelas sekarang. Bahkan aku tidak hanya terisak-isak, sesekali aku menjerit dan merintih. Bukan karena aku kesakitan, tetapi sungguh karena aku tida menyangka, ada yang menyayangiku sampai seperti ini... padahal... tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyayangiku...

Kenapa... dia sayang padaku? Apa harganya aku untuknya?

Pertanyaan itupun masih misteri...

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan. Aku tidak tahu suara siapa itu. Mungkin suara salah satu _Si__Xiang_. Mungkin juga salah satu Abdi Langit. Mungkin juga suara hatiku sendiri.

"Tapi... bukankah saat T'an Mo dikurung itu saat sebelum _nü-shi_ dan _ling__'__ai_ ada(2)?"

Iya...

Barulah pada akhirnya kesadaran itu menghantam kepalaku.

Kalau alasan kedua, yang adalah alasan yang lebih utama itu benar, maka bukankah ini sangat aneh sekali? Bagaimana bisa dia merencanakan untuk menyayangiku dengan membiarkan T'an Mo dikurung tanpa segel, bahkan sebelum aku ada?

Jangan-jangan...

Perlahan kulepas pelukanku. Kali ini nampak olehku mata emas Lu Xun yang indah itu tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan airmata, juga tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan kasih sayang dan kedamaian pada semua yang memandangnya. Sekarang ini, kasih sayang dan kedamaian itu dialirkannya padaku.

"Lu Xun...?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Kau pernah berkata... aku berharga bukan karena keberadaanku sendiri, tetapi karena kau-lah yang membuatku berharga..." Gumamku. Dia menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. "Apa mungkin... meski terdengar aneh... sebenarnya sebelum aku ada, aku sudah berharga? Bahkan ketika aku belum memliki keberadaan dan masih hanya ada dalam pikiranmu, aku sudah berharga?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Dan itukah..." Sekali lagi suaraku pecah. "... yang membuatmu menganggapku begitu berharga, bahkan meskipun aku sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan, sudah kotor dan menjijikkan seperti sampah, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyayangiku?"

Begitu mudahnya Lu Xun ditebak. Tetapi pada saat yang sama sangat tidak terduga.

"Iya..."

Dia memang mengangguk.

Kakiku, tanganku, tubuhku, semuanya terasa lemas saat mendengarnya. Jawaban itu menghantamku. Seolah aku melihat langit di atas kepalaku dan tanah di bawah kakiku runtuh, begitu juga hatiku sendiri. Saat dia berkata seperti itu, aku merasa... segala sesuatu seperti bukan yang dulu lagi. Semuanya seperti baru, termasuk aku...

Aku nyaris saja terjatuh lagi, tetapi kedua tangannya yang kuat kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya.

Dan... meskipun aku mengalami semua ini, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jangan sampai ada yang bertanya padaku bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Aku tidak akan sanggup menjelaskannya! Bahkan jika aku menggunakan seumur hidupku untuk mempelajari tata bahasa dan kata-kata sulit, tetap saja aku tidak akan bisa mengatakannya dengan sempurna. Ini bukan khayalan. Tubuh yang kepadanya aku bersandar ini bukan patung-patung atau terakota hasil fantasi. Sepasang tangan yang menopang dan memelukku ini bukan tenunan-tenunan benang mimpi. Cinta kasih yang kurasakan ini bukan bunga tidur yang akan segera layu ketika aku bangun.

Ini... sungguh nyata...

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Mungkin hanya satu menit. Mungkin satu jam. Mungkin sepanjang keabadian telah berlalu. Lu Xun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi mata emasnya masih mengarah padaku. Aku juga melihatnya.

"Meimei," Suara Lu Xun yang terdengar lembut tetapi tegas itu memenuhi relung-relung telingaku, sampai-sampai tidak ada suara lain yang mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. "Sekarang, hal yang terakhir yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah tinggal menyegel _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut ini! Sekarang dan seterusnya!"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Iya!" Balasku. Mulutku terbuka lagi... tapi bodohnya aku! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain satu kata 'iya' itu! Astaga... jangan sampai dia mengacak-acak rambutku dan tertawa dan berkata '_ben __de__ hao__ xiang __yi __zhi __zhu_-Bodoh seperti babi' sambil menjulurkan lidah!

"Ada apa?"

Aku menelan ludah. Pada akhirnya, hanya sebuah kata "_Wo __ai __ni_-aku sayang padamu!" yang keluar dari mulutku!

Bodohnya aku... bermiliar-miliar kata ingin kusampaikan, yang keluar hanya empat kata itu saja! Benar-benar... aku seperti anak kecil saja! Sama sekali tidak berpendidikan, tidak puitis, dan bodoh! Padahal... padahal Lu Xun telah melakukan dan mengatakan begitu banyak hal untukku, namun cuma itu saja yang bisa kukatakan untuk membalasnya! Maksudku, aku tahu sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas semua yang ia lakukan padaku! Tapi... kan harusnya aku bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar berkata '_wo __ai __ni_'?

Lu Xun tertegun sejenak.

Nggg... aku ralat ucapanku. Kelihatannya tiga kalimat itu, meski sederhana dan tidak puitis walau jujur dan apa adanya, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gembira setengah mati.

Dan tiba-tiba...

WHOAAAAA! Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Lu Xun menggendongku di atas kedua tangannya! Dan... dan...

... dan dia menciumku...!

"_Wo__ ye __hen __ai __ni, __xiao __gong__ zhu!_-Aku juga sayang padamu, putri kecilku!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa lebar. Ahhh... wajahnya, senyumnya, suara tawanya...

Entah kenapa... aku merasa seperti... aku dan dia kembali ke masa kecil kami di istana dulu...

Jadi, aku mengatakan apa yang selalu dia katakan.

"Lu Xun... Setelah ini kita akan bermain bersama lagi. Ya, kan?"

Dia mengangguk mantap. "Tentu! Sesudah kita menyegel gerbang ini!"

Sementara aku mengangguk, dia sudah berlari dan membawaku ke depan _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut ini!

Tapi aneh...

Kenapa... dia menurunkanku di sini... sementara dia sendiri berjalan melewati _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut itu? Bahkan dia menuju ke pusaran yang berbahaya itu! Apa mungkin...

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Panggilku setengah panik. "Untuk apa kau ke pusaran itu? Berbahaya! Jangan mendekat!"

Aku yakin benar Lu Xun pasti tahu. Tetapi ia toh tidak berhenti! Kakinya masih menapak dan baru berhenti sesudah sampai di pusaran itu! Meskipun pusaran itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyerapnya, aku tetap saja khawatir dan resah! Di dalam pusaran itu ada _Di __Yu_, bukan? Kenapa Lu Xun ke sana?

Apakah...? Tapi... Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Lu Xun berbalik. Wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Gerbang ini harus disegel dari dua sisi, Meimei." Jawabnya, seperti yang sudah kukhawatirkan. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan, mulutku mengap-mengap sambil membisikkan 'tidak mungkin', tetapi toh tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutku. "Aku akan berdiri di sisi ini, dan kau di sana! Dengan begitu, kita akan bisa menyegel gerbang ini bersama-sama!"

Tidak... tidak mungkin...!

Ini bercanda, kan? Ini bohong!

Kalau pintu itu sudah disegel, sementara Lu Xun tertinggal di dalam sana...

... dia tidak akan bisa keluar, bukan?

Lidahku kelu, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Lho? Kenapa diam begitu, Meimei?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos, seolah-olah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Mulutku terbuka, tetapi tertutup lagi. Terbuka lagi, tetapi akhirnya tertutup. Bohong... ini tidak mungkin, kan? Sesudah semua yang ia lakukan padaku, dia akan meninggalkanku sekarang? Demi menyegel pintu ini, dia akan meninggalkanku di sini? Tanpa dirinya?

Tidak...! Aku ingin bersama-sama dengannya! Aku lebih baik di _Di __Yu_ bersamanya, daripada di _Ren__ Huan_ atau _Tian__ Shang_ tanpa dia!

Sebab... tempat apapun itu, sebagus apapun, jika tidak ada dia, tempat itu tetap saja seperti _Di__ Yu_.

"LU XUN!" Seruku memanggilnya sekuat yang aku bisa. "Kau mau apa? Kau akan terkunci di dalam sana!"

Sembari mendengar suaraku, Lu Xun malah tertawa. "Dasar bodoh kau, Meimei! _Ben__ de__ hao__ xiang__ yi__ zhi __zhu_! Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin terkunci di dalam sini! Aku akan keluar dan kemudian kita akan bermain bersama-sama!"

Begitu katanya.

Dia masih tersenyum lebar, tertawa, bahkan bercanda dengan mengatakan _'__ben__ de__ hao __xiang __yi__ zhi __zhu__'_. Tapi... apakah ini serius? Lu Xun itu ahli strategi. Dia paling pintar memainkan ekspresinya. Apa mungkin... dia melakukannya sekarang? Dia tidak ingin aku membantah jadi berkata seperti itu dan memasang wajah seperti itu pula?

Mana mungkin Lu Xun bisa keluar dari _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut kalau sampai dia tersegel di dalamnya?

Airmataku mengalir lagi.

Lu Xun pasti juga melihatnya.

"Meimei..." Panggilnya. Senyumnya perlahan pudar. Ahhh... jangan... jangan... Lu Xun, jangan berhenti tersenyum... "Meimei? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau kira aku berbohong? Aku serius! Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini dan sesudah itu kita akan bermain lagi bersama-sama! Percayalah padaku!" Serunya sekuat-kuatnya.

Namun suara yang sebaliknya kudengar dari para Abdi Langit yang masih berada di sini.

"_Linggongzi_... akan menyegel _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut dari dalam?"

"Tidak mungkin... dia tidak akan bisa keluar...!"

"Tapi... jika tidak... sampai kapanpun _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut tidak akan benar-benar terkunci!"

Aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kupercayai...

Pandangan mataku jatuh ke tanah tempat aku berpijak. Jangan bilang... aku akan kehilangan dia?

"Meimei!"

Suara Lu Xun lagi.

"Aku akan kembali! Sungguh!" Serunya sekuat yang ia bisa. Lu Xun benar-benar bukan main seriusnya. Tapi... secara logika itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Kalau dia sudah terkunci di dalam _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut, maka sampai selamanya dia tidak akan bisa keluar. "Percayalah, sungguh aku akan kembali! Sesudah kita berdua menyegel gerbang ini dan gerbang ini terkunci, tunggulah aku kembali, maka kau akan tahu aku tidak bohong! Kau tidak pernah mau menungguku, maka untuk sekali ini saja tolong tunggu aku!"

Kata-katanya masuk ke dalam telingaku, tetapi tidak akan sampai ke hatiku. Karena... begitu sampai di kepalaku, perkataan itu dihancurkan oleh pikiranku sendiri.

Meski demikian, aku tetap mengangguk.

Sayangnya, Lu Xun tahu aku berbohong. Dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang.

Tapi, sama sepertiku, dia menganggap jawaban yang kuberikan itu jujur. Jadi, mulailah dia menggunakan kekuatannya. Sekali lagi tubuhnya bercahaya, begitu juga tubuhku. Pusaran di balik _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut berhenti bergejolak, seolah telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Entah bagaimana, gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu perlahan bergerak, menyebabkan sekali lagi segala sesuatu di atas bumi ini berguncang dengan hebat!

Di tangannya sekarang, seperti terbentuk bola cahaya keemasan yang luar biasa terang, seperti matahari! Begitu juga aku, pada kedua tanganku terbentuk bola cahaya keperakan yang seperti bulan! Semua yang melihat hal ini tersentak kaget, apalagi aku! Hanya Lu Xun saja yang terlihat seperti biasa!

"Seluruh kegelapan telah sirna..." Entah bagaimana, baik aku dan Lu Xun bersamaan melantunkan kalimat tersebut! "... saatnya _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut dikunci untuk selamanya!"

Gerbang itu makin tertutup... makin tertutup... hingga hanya menyisakan celah kecil saja dimana aku bisa melihat Lu Xun! Namun tepat pada saat itulah, bola cahaya dari tangan Lu Xun dan dari tanganku bergerak bersamaan ke arah celah gerbang tersebut! Saat keduanya bertemu, aku melihat percikan cahaya yang begitu dasyat! Yang mengguncang apapun yang ada!

Dan yang... selamanya akan mengunci _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut.

Pintu _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut yang tadinya berwarna hitam legam bercahaya untuk beberapa saat. Bercahaya terang sekali!

Dan tak lama, cahayanya meredup. Tidak meninggalkan bekas-bekas apapun.

Lalu semuanya berakhir. Tempat ini kembali seperti semula. Hanya ada keheningan.

Saat aku menoleh, Abdi-abdi Langit serta para _Si Xiang_ sudah tidak ada lagi, seolah mereka memang tidak pernah berada di sini sebelumnya. Tempat ini persis seperti sedia kala, persis seperti saat aku datang untuk menghadapi T'an Mo sendirian tanpa Lu Xun. Bedangnya, kali ini tempat ini kosong. Tidak ada apapun di dalamnya.

Benar-benar... tidak ada apapun.

Bahkan... Lu Xun juga tidak ada.

"Ahahaha..."

Aneh... bagaimana aku bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini?

Atau tepatnya... bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?

Siapa aku sebenarnya?

Aku... lupa.

Kalau tidak salah... namaku Sun Yangmei.

Aku seorang Putri Wu. Ya, kan?

Aku seorang Putri Wu nakal, yang bandel, yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan yang suka membantah papa dan mamaku! Yah, meski aku baru berumur enam tahun, aku sudah sering membuat seluruh istana Jian Ye kalang kabut karena tingkahku! Tapi... huh! Bukan salahku juga, kan? Suruh siapa mereka yang menyuruhku belajar macam-macam tata karama, ya kan? Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tidak suka itu!

Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sekarang aku ada di gua yang aneh ini, ya? Ini tempat apa? Hmmm... kalau tidak salah ingat, beberapa saat lalu kan aku diajak papa dan mama pergi ke Lu Jiang? Kata mereka, katanya di sini ada pasangan hidup yang tepat untukku! Papa sedari tadi ngomong-ngomong dengan walikota terus! Aku sampai bosan dibuatnya! Dan mama... mama lebih suka diam dan menunggu papa! Karena bosan, akhirnya aku bermain-main ke hutan kota Lu Jiang, dan jadilah aku berhenti di tempat ini(3)!

Ya Tian... kurasa aku sudah menghabiskan waktu lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa... sekali! Sepertinya aku tertidur di tempat ini dan bermimpi sangat panjang.

Papa dan mama pasti khawatir padaku! Aku harus segera kembali!

WHOAAAA! Aku benar-benar-benar-benar akan kena marah dan diomeli habis-habisan! Aduh... payah sekali aku ini!

Wah... wah... wah... tadi aku tertidur, ya? Rasanya aku tertidur lama sekali, bahkan sampai bermimpi macam-macam! Tapi... sebenarnya cuma tidur beberapa menit saja, kan? Yup! Kurasa begitu!

Tapi... benarkah itu?

Rasanya... aku sudah melupakan seseorang yang sangat amat penting dan berharga...

Siapa, ya?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Zhao Yun**_

Entah apa lagi yang dilakukan Phoenix itu.

Dia menyuruh kami menunggu di hutan dekat Lu Jiang. Tadi kulihat, pintu-pintu langit seperti terbuka. Lalu gempa bumi. Dan untungnya, sekarang semuanya berhenti. Kalau memang benar semua ini sudah berhenti, seharusnya dia ada di sini sekarang.

"Jiang Wei, kau yakin ini kota Lu Jiang?" Tanyaku.

"Yan Lu-lah yang membaca peta. Tidak mungkin salah." Jawab Jiang Wei.

"Menurut peta, Lu Jiang ada di sini." Sahut Yan Lu

"Meski aku tidak pernah pergi ke Lu Jiang, tetapi aku tahu ini tempatnya." Imbuh Zhou Ying.

Jadi, kami menunggu lagi.

Tidak lama sesudah itu, terdengar suara gesekan semak dan daun-daun kering. Lu Xun! Lu Xun sudah kembali, kan?

"Itu Lu Xun!"

Kami semua berdiri secara serempak, sebelum berlari secepat yang kami bisa menuju ke sumber suara itu! Lu Xun sudah kembali! Aku tahu itu! Aku yakin dia pasti akan bisa mengalahkan kegelapan! Dia memang Phoenix, Phoenix yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu sejak lama itu! Benar-benar aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, bahkan ketiga orang yang lainnya juga sama!

"Lu Xun...!"

Namun, betapa terkejutnya kami. Yang kami temui bukan Lu Xun tapi Yangmei.

"Lho, Meimei?" Zhou Ying mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung, sambil mendekati Yangmei. "Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Lu Xun?"

Yangmei malah terlihat lebih bingung lagi. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan, memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Nggg... kau Zhou Ying, kan?" Tanyanya. Hah? Apa maksudnya? Tentu saja ini adalah Zhou Ying! "Kenapa kau juga bisa ada di Lu Jiang? Kalau tidak salah, bukannya kau ikut nenek pergi belajar segala ajaran Kong Fuzi dan Lao Zi? Dan... kenapa kau sudah besar sekali, sekarang?"

Hah? Kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Yangmei?

"Meimei?" Zhou Ying mengerutkan alis sementara aku, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu saling berpandang-pandangan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku memang sudah besar! Kau juga, kan?"

Yangmei bukannya mengangguk, malah menggeleng! "Memang aku lebih tua darimu beberapa bulan! Tapi aku kan masih enam tahun! Jangan mengataiku besar begitu!"

"Aneh..." Mata Yan Lu melebar karena terkejut. Dia berjalan mendekati Yangmei, kemudian memegang tangannya. Reaksi Yangmei sungguh mengagetkan! Dia melihat Yan Lu seperti orang asing! "Yangmei, kau kenapa? Kau ingat aku, kan? Aku Yan Lu! Putri Shu yang bersama-sama denganmu mengalahkan Yaoguai angin di Shu!"

Putri Wu itu masih terlihat ling-lung sendiri. "Yan Lu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak kenal punya teman yang namanya Yan Lu. Dan... apa itu Yaoguai?"

Astaga...

Yangmei... hilang ingatan?

Tidak... tidak mungkin...!

"Yangmei!" Kali ini, Jiang Wei-lah yang berteriak sangking terkejut, khawatir, panik, cemas, resah, sedih, kecewa, semua perasaan itu campur aduk dalam kepalanya. "Dimana Lu Xun? Katakan! Kau jangan bercanda begitu?"

"Lu Xun? Siapa itu Lu Xun?" Tanyanya. "Dan kau... kau ini siapa? Maaf! Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke papa dan mama! Mereka pasti khawatir dan mencariku!"

Mus-mustahil...!

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, kucekal tangan Yangmei sekuat yang aku bisa!

"Meimei... kehilangan semua ingatannya sampai sebelum bertemu dengan Lu Xun..." Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tapi... kenapa bisa...?" Jiang Wei pun hanya menggeleng. "Apakah Yangmei terguncang oleh sesuatu sampai seperti ini...?"

Perkataan Jiang Wei membawa kami pada suatu kesimpulan. Kami semua berpandang-pandangan sementara Yangmei masih berusaha meronta-ronta melepaskan diri. Kejadian buruk yang mengguncang Yangmei seperti ini... apa mungkin...?

Mungkinkah Lu Xun...

Tidak... tidak mungkin...! Ini mustahil terjadi...!

TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

* * *

**Istana Jian Ye**

Sudah seminggu sejak mereka pulang dari Lu Jiang. Sedikit semi sedikit, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Zhou Ying, dan Yan Lu menceritakan segala sesuatu yang sudah dialami oleh Yangmei padanya. Untunglah akhirnya Yangmei mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, meski sesudah berhasil mengingatnya, bukannya ia merasa senang tetapi justru makin sedih dan frustrasi. Ia tidak mau makan dan minum, kerjaannya hanya menyendiri saja. Matanya selalu kosong, terlihat seperti orang ling-lung.

Bahkan sampai hari ini...

Yangmei duduk di bawah pohon dekat kolam angsa. Istana Jian Ye hari ini begitu cerah. Matahari pagi luar biasa teriknya, bercahaya seolah-olah memanggil semuanya untuk mendekat padanya. Tetapi Yangmei seolah tidak peduli dengan matahari itu.

"Lu... Xun..."

Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia berusaha menuliskan nama itu di atas tanah. Namun selalu saja ia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Pasti sampai goresan tertentu, ia akan lupa dan harus menulisnya ulang dari awal.

"Meimei..." Zhou Ying, adik sepupunya itu, memanggilnya. Zhao Yun mengikutinya dari belakang. Di tangan Zhou Ying terdapat semangkuk sup yang masih hangat. "Ayo, makan... kau sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan... Nanti kau pasti akan sakit."

Yangmei tidak melakukan apapun selain menggeleng.

Zhou Ying hanya bisa memandang Zhao Yun dengan tatapan putus asa, sebelum kembali memandang Yangmei yang masih menulis-nulis. Dititipkannya mangkuk itu pada Zhao Yun, sebelum ia duduk di samping Yangmei. "Meimei, kau harus makan." Ia berhenti sejenak saat membaca huruf-huruf yang tidak terselesaikan itu. "Sudahlah... yang terjadi pada Lu Xun sudah berlalu... jangan memikirkannya lagi..."

Namun... meski berkata demikian, Zhou Ying pun menangis.

Zhao Yun juga.

Semua yang mendengar hal ini menangis.

Bagaimana tidak? Phoenix itu sudah tiada. Siapa lagi yang dapat memberikan kedamaian pada mereka? Kepada siapa mereka akan bergantung sekarang? Dia sudah tidak ada dimanapun lagi. Jejaknya di dunia tempat mereka berpijak sudah tidak ada, hilang tanpa bekas. Yah, kecuali ingatan mereka sendiri tentang dia.

"Kalau boleh..." Gumam Yangmei tiba-tiba. "... aku juga ingin ikut bersamanya ke _Di __Yu_."

Seiring dengan kalimat itu, sebuah hembusan angin bertiup sangat kencang! Seolah angin-angin itu tidak setuju dengan perkataannya! Namun, Yangmei sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tidak ambil pusing barang sedikitpun untuk meralat kata-katanya.

Rupanya, bukan hanya angin itu saja yang tidak setuju padanya.

PLAK!

Zhou Ying juga.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Yangmei, membuat Putri Wu itu terlonjak dari lamunan panjangnya. Dilihatnya wajah adik sepupunya itu, basah dan sembab karena airmata. Bukan hanya Yangmei, tetapi keadaan Zhou Ying sendiri juga tidak kalah buruknya. Tubuh keduanya begitu kurus sekarang, pucat pasi seperti mayat. Setiap hari, sedikitnya satu kali, mereka akan menangis sejadi-jadinya, menyebabkan mata mereka merah dan bengkak.

"Kau jangan berkata begitu lagi!" Jeritnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Luapan emosinya bagaikan air terjun yang membanjiri sungai, membuat Yangmei hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Tak terasa, airmatanya mengalir lagi dari mata peraknya. "Lu Xun... Lu Xun sudah tidak ada! Terlambat untuk menyesalinya!"

Yangmei jatuh menunduk.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" Seru Zhou Ying sambil menuding Yangmei. Yangmei sendiri cuma bisa diam seperti boneka yang tidak punya jiwa. Matanya seolah tidak melihat dan telinganya seolah tidak mendengar lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa setuju untuk menyegel _Yin__Mie__Men_-Gerbang Maut itu? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi, semuanya dengan nada membentak yang makin lama makin meningkat volumenya.

Dan Yangmei hanya diam.

Bukan... bukan karena ia sudah berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak emosional lagi. Ia masih tetap seperti biasanya. Ia hanya... merasa sudah terlalu lemah dan lelah, tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengatakan apapun demi membela dirinya. Lebih dari sekali kedua saudara sepupu ini bertengkar tentang hal itu, yang membuat hubungan mereka makin lama makin retak. Kali ini tidak berbeda.

"Aku benci kau! Kau selalu bisanya hanya membuat Lu Xun celaka!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, Zhou Ying menghentakkan kakinya dan meninggalkan kakak sepupunya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Zhou Ying menangis, keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Tetapi keadaan Yangmei jauh lebih mengenaskan.

Yangmei menjerit sejadi-jadinya, menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit. Kedua tangannya mengepal memukul-mukul tanah di bawahnya. Seruannya itu membuat angsa-angsa itu kaget dan berkeliaran kocar-kacir tak karuan. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka sempat kaget, tetapi pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengurut dada. Ada yang bersimpati pada Putri Wu itu, ada yang merasa kasihan, ada juga yang menyalahkan.

Zhao Yun hanya mendesah. Ia maju selangkah mendekati Yangmei.

"Yangmei," Panggilnya. Yangmei tidak merespon. "Kata-kata Zhou Ying itu jangan kau simpan dalam hati, ya? Pasti karena dia sendiri teramat sedih kehilangan kakak angkatnya, sama seperti kau." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan suara pelan dan lembut. "Lu Xun sampai seperti ini bukan karena kau yang mendatangkan celaka padanya, tetapi karena ini adalah pilihannya sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang terbaik..."

Namun Yangmei masih juga tidak membalas apa-apa. Zhao Yun yang serba salah sekali lagi hanya bisa mendesah.

Mangkuk berisi sup itu diletakkannya di samping Yangmei. "Makanlah." Katanya. "Kalau kau bertemu Lu Xun lagi, dan dia melihatmu seperti ini, dia pasti akan sangat amat sedih."

Sesudah menepuk bahu Yangmei sekali, Zhao Yun pun meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Aku... bertemu Lu Xun lagi...?" Sesudah menggumamkan kalimat itu, Yangmei tertawa pahit. "Tidak mungkin..."

Namun boleh dibilang jiwa Yangmei tergetar saat mendengar kata-kata Zhao Yun itu. Zhao Yun... yang dia ucapkan seolah masih menyimpan harapan bahwa Lu Xun masih hidup, dan mungkin ada di suatu tempat. Yah, bagi Zhao Yun, Lu Xun tidak mungkin mati sebelum menyelesaikan apa yang harus ia selesaikan, yaitu membawa kedamian di China. Lagipula, Zhao Yun ingat Lu Xun berkata 'Sampai jumpa lagi!' (4) yang artinya, mereka akan segera bertemu. Lu Xun tidak mungkin berbohong padanya.

Sayang sekali, keyakinan Zhao Yun itu tidak sampai pada Yangmei.

Jadi, Yangmei membiarkan sup dalam mangkuk itu mendingin, sementara ia melanjutkan menulis lagi. Tetapi tentu saja, tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Sial...!" Dengusnya kesal. "Bodohnya aku...! Aku selalu lupa!"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya dari belakang!

"Sini, biar kubantu!"

Yangmei terlonjak kaget. Sangking kagetnya, ia sampai tidak bisa menghentikan orang tersebut menggerakkan tangannya! Orang itu memegang tangan Yangmei, kemudian menggerakkannya dan membantunya menyelesaikan kedua huruf yang tidak pernah berhasil diselesaikan olehnya!

"Lu... Xun...! Selesai!"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan yang panjang, Yangmei berbalik. Ia berbalik bukan hanya orang itu pada akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi... karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seolah dibanjiri sejuta ingatan...! Ingatan saat melihat kedua huruf tersebut!

Di suatu waktu dalam hidupnya, ia adalah gadis kecil yang meskipun bandel, adalah periang, dan sangat amat disayangi oleh anak laki-laki yang sangat baik hati. Namun masa-masa bahagia itu tidak berlangsung lama. Suatu saat ia terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam, dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Kecuali seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, menggantikannya untuk menerima hukuman karena kegelapan yang dibawa olehnya dalam tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu, yang bernama Lu Xun, orang yang sangat menyayanginya, dialah yang menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tidak hanya ingatan di kehidupan saat ini saja. Sejak dahulu kala, ia ada hanya untuk menjadi orang yang disayangi saja. Namun di masa itupun ia jatuh, hingga menyebabkannya tidak bisa berada di tempat tinggalnya yang semula yang sangat indah itu.

Ketika melihat kedua huruf itu terpampang di depannya, di kepalanya seolah-olah ingatan itu muncul kembali! Diputar dengan begitu cepatnya hingga ia tidak melihat apa-apa, tetapi pada saat yang sama melihat semuanya!

"_Matamu __juga __indah, __Meimei.__ Bukankah __matamu__ berwarna __perak? __Itu__ malah __lebih __indah.__"_(5)

"_Baiklah...__ Anggap __saja __kau__ sudah __melewati __hukumanmu. __Tapi __sejak__ ini __kau__ harus __janji __akan__ belajar __serajin __mungkin, __ya?__"_(6

_"Meimei, kamu jangan berlebihan begitu! Kamu kan melihatku setiap hari, masa hari ini melihatku beda sedikit saja kamu bisa sampai salah tingkah begini? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kita menikah? Bisa-bisa kamu tidak mau keluar dari kamarmu!"_(7)

_"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Cao Pi memenangkan perang ini dan mendapatkanmu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, lebih baik aku mati saja!"_(8)

_"Putri... Yangmei tidak bersalah. Aku... akulah penjahatnya! Akulah yang pantas dihukum! Biarkan aku yang berjalan, Putri... Anggaplah aku yang melakukan segala kejahatan yang Yangmei lakukan..."_(9)

_"Permintaanku adalah... kumohon, percayalah padaku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menghukummu..."_(10)

_"Karena... aku yang akan dihukum menggantikanmu..."_(11)

_"Karena kau adalah putri kecilku yang berharga, yang akan kulindungi apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah milikku, dan tidak akan pernah kubiarkan jatuh di tangan T'an Mo."_(12)

_"Rasanya tidak seru kalau aku mengalahkannya seorang diri! Aku ingin mengalahkan T'an Mo bersamamu, dengan begitu ini akan menjadi kemenangan kita bersama!"_(13)

Semua ingatan itu membanjiri kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya... sebuah kalimat yang terakhir terdengar, menutup segala kilas balik kehidupannya sehingga ingatannya menjadi lengkap.

"_Percayalah, sungguh aku akan kembali! Sesudah kita berdia menyegel gerbang ini dan gerbang ini terkunci, tunggulah aku kembali, maka kau akan tahu aku tidak bohong! Kau tidak pernah mau menungguku, sekali ini saja tolong tunggu aku!"_

Seketika itu juga Yangmei berbalik, menghadap ke arah orang yang membantunya menuliskan kedua huruf itu.

"Lu...!"

Namun Putri Wu itu harus kecewa.

Senyum yang merekah dan mata yang berbinar-binar kini kembali murung. Gadis itu menghela nafas, sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya dan bersandar pada batang pohon Yangmei yang mulai berbuah. Tentu saja, yang berdiri di depannya bukan Lu Xun. _Bodoh__ sekali_, pikirnya dalam hati, _Lu__ Xun __tidak __akan __kembali __lagi..._

"_Ling__'__ai_!"

Yang sekarang berpindah dan duduk di depannya adalah _Si__Xiang_ Harimau Putih pelindung Wu, Jian Bing. _Si__ Xiang_ yang periang itu tersenyum lebar, sementara Yangmei malah membuang muka. Hati Putri Wu itu sedang tidak ingin diusik dan dihibur dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Kenapa _ling__'__ai_ kesal begitu? Memangnya _ling__'__ai_ tidak ingin melihatku, ya?" Tanya Jian Bing dengan wajah bodoh yang tentu saja makin membuat Yangmei kesal.

Yangmei tidak mengatakan apapun.

Jian Bing juga mati kata.

"_Ling__'__ai..._" Harimau Putih itu memanggil. Kali ini suaranya tidak riang gembira kembali. Dia terlihat sama murungnya dengan Yangmei sekarang. "_Ling__'__ai_ sedih memikirkan _linggongzi_. Ya, kan?"

Putri Wu itu terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama, baru sesudah itu menjawab. "Kau sudah tahu, kan? Untuk apa bertanya lagi? Cepat pergi sana!" Usirnya dengan nada membentak.

Untung saja _Si__Xiang_ itu bisa bersabar menghadapi Yangmei. Dia cuma mendesah panjang. "_Ling__'__ai_, sesedih-sedihnya _ling__'__ai_ memikirkan _linggongzi_, _linggongzi_ lebih sedih lagi memikirkan _ling__'__ai_..."

Yangmei terkesiap.

Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah Jian Bing. Matanya yang tadinya kosong dan cekung ini kini penuh dengan tanda tanya. Mata peraknya itu mulai bercahaya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang bersinar terik. Untuk pertama kalinya sesudah seminggu yang panjang, ia menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan, menunjukkan kalau pada akhirnya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan yang menarik perhatiannya itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun.

Jian Bing tersenyum lebar saat melihat ini.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Yangmei sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Aku bilang..." Jian Bing mengulangi, kali ini sambil menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan berseru dengan kuat! "Sesedih-sedihnya _ling__'__ai_ memikirkan _linggongzi_, _linggongzi_ lebih sedih lagi memikirkan _ling__'__ai!_"

Waktu serasa terhenti untuk Yangmei.

"Hah?" Kali ini, gantian Yangmei yang terlihat bodoh. "Apa maksudmu? Lu Xun sedih memikirkanku? Memangnya dia sekarang...?"

Jian Bing, masih tersenyum, menjawab. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan, menyiratkan kesedihan sekaligus kebahagiaan. Seolah-olah... _Si__Xiang_ Harimau Putri ini menyampaikan pesan dari Lu Xun sendiri kepada Yangmei. "Maksudku..." Jawabnya. "_Linggongzi_ sedih sekali karena _ling__'__ai_ tidak pernah menunggunya. Entah sudah berapa kali _ling__'__ai_ meninggalkan _linggongzi_ karena tidak sabar menunggu. Di pertempuran He Fei setahun lalu, _ling__'__ai_ tidak sabar menunggu _linggongzi_ kembali dari medan perang, dan langsung menyelonong keluar hingga mendatangkan kekalahan di pihak Wu(14). Di Wei, _ling__'__ai_ tidak sabar ingin bertemu _linggongzi_, sampai-sampai salah sangka pada _linggongzi_ dan berpikiran yang buruk tentang dia. Baru-baru ini juga, _ling__'__ai_ tidak sabar menunggu _linggongzi_ sampai di Jian Ye dan langsung pergi ke _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut sendirian."

Bibir Yangmei mulai bergetar. Nafasnya menghangat.

"_Ling__'__ai..._" Jian Bing mendesah panjang. "Sekarang _linggongzi_ hanya menyuruh _ling__'__ai_ menunggu sebentar saja untuk dia keluar dari _Yin__Mie__Men_-Gerbang Maut, _ling__'__ai_ tidak mau. _Linggongzi_ benar-benar sedih setengah mati..."

Sebutir airmata mengalir membasahi pipi Yangmei yang pucat. Namun tidak hanya sebutir, makin lama makin banyak hingga membuatnya basah seluruhnya. Perasaan dalam hatinya berkecamuk, seolah hatinya akan tercerai-berai ke langit. Tubuhnya menegang.

"M-maksudmu..." Ucap Yangmei dengan terbata-bata, diselingi isak tangis. "L-Lu Xun... Lu Xun tidak terkurung di _Di__Yu_? Dia masih ada... di Ren Huan...?"

Jian Bing tertawa kecil. "Apa _ling__'__ai_ lupa?" Tanyanya. "_Di__Yu_ adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana tidak ada cahaya. _Linggongzi_ tidak mungkin berada di situ! Lagipula, _linggongzi_ sudah berjanji pada T'an Mo, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan T'an Mo lagi. Jadi, mustahil _linggongzi_ terkurung di _Di__Yu_!"

Satu kenyataan itu segera menghantam kepala Yangmei. Tangannya menggenggam erat-erat tanah di bawah kakinya. Untuk sesaat matanya terbuka begitu lebar, sebelum meredup lagi dan menangis bagai hujan. Berbagai perasaan bahagia menghujaninya saat mendengar hal itu. Benar juga... barulah detik ini ia menyadari betapa bodohnya ia! Lu Xun sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu, tetapi dia tidak mau! Bahkan harusnya dia tahu benar Lu Xun tidak mungkin sampai terkurung di _Di__Yu_!

"_Linggongzi_ itu..." Lanjut Jian Bing sambil bergumam. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. "... jangankan _Di__ Yu_, bahkan _Tian__ Shang_ dan _Ren__ Huan_ saja tidak bisa membuatnya duduk diam. Dia kan Phoenix sekaligus manusia yang sukanya malang-melintang dan pergi ke sana kemari..."

Belum selesai kalimat Jian Bing diucapkan, Yangmei dengan cepat mengambil semangkuk sup yang ditinggalkan Zhao Yun di sebelahnya! Jian Bing sampai melihat dengan muka melongo dan mulut terbuka lebar melihat kecepatan makan Yangmei! Putri yang memang tidak tahu aturan itu langsung saja meneguk sup dari mangkuk layaknya orang minum arak! Sungguh tidak berpendidikan!

Tapi, yah... biarlah... toh sesudah ini pasti Lu Xun akan mengajarinya segala tata krama habis-habisan. Ya, kan?

"Ya Tian! _Ling__'__ai_!" Jian Bing heboh sekali saat melihat ketidaksopanan Yangmei! "Jorok sekali!"

"Biar saja! Aku lapar! Aku akan segera kembali ke Lu Jiang dan bertemu dengan Lu Xun! Aku tidak mau dia melihat keadaanku yang seperti mayat hidup begini!" Balas Yangmei dengan sengit. Segera sesudah ia menghabiskan supnya, ia berdiri, kemudian berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa! Sungguh luar biasa sekali kecepatannya!

"Hei! _Ling__'__ai_! Tunggu!" Seru Jian Bing sambil mengejarnya. "_Ling__'__ai_ mau ke Lu Jiang naik kuda? Paling cepat dua hari baru sampai! _Linggongzi_ bisa lumutan menunggu _ling__'__ai_!"

"Jadi menurutmu harus bagaimana?" Tanya Yangmei yang sudah makin sewot sangking tidak sabaran.

Tiba-tiba saja Jian Bing berubah wujud menjadi Harimau Putih! Tentu saja tidak ada orang lain yang melihat _Si__Xiang_ itu karena ia memang tidak sedang menampakkan wujudnya. "Naiklah ke punggungku, _ling__'__ai_! Aku akan membawa _ling__'__ai_ ke _linggongzi_ dengan segera!"

Mata Yangmei berbinar-binar. Tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali, ia melompat ke atas punggung Jian Bing.

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi, Jian Bing! Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

(1) Baca chap 31 (bagian awal2) kalo lupa...

(2) Baca chap 29 dan 30 kalo lupa...

(3) Baca Gentle Flame chap 4 kalo lupa (ato belum baca)...

(4) Baca chap 75 kalo lupa...

(5) Baca Gentle Flame chap 4 kalo lupa (ato belum baca)...

(6) Baca Gentle Flame chap 19 kalo lupa (ato belum baca)...

(7) Baca Gentle Flame chap 27 kalo lupa (ato belum baca)...

(8) Baca Gentle Flame chap 30 kalo lupa (ato belum baca)...

(9) Baca chap 18 kalo lupa...

(10) Baca chap 52 kalo lupa...

(11) Baca chap 52 ato 53 kalo lupa...

(12) Baca chap 55 kalo lupa...

(13) Baca chap 55 kalo lupa...

(14) Baca Gentle Flame chap 31 kalo lupa (ato belum baca)...

Wokey~ Mungkin sodara yang pernah maen KH 1 langsung tau terinspirasi darimana saya bikin gerbang yang harus ditutup dari dua sisi getu~ Wkwkwkw... emang idenya dari Kingdom Hearts 1 XDDDD

Wokey~ To the next chap!


	77. Epilogue

_**Yangmei**_

"Dasar semak nakal! Semak nakal!"

Akhirnya... aku sampai di hutan Lu Jiang ini! Aku sebentar lagi akan sampai di _Yin__ Mie__ Men_-Gerbang Maut, dan bertemu dengan Lu Xun! Untung saja Jian Bing datang dan mengatakan semuanya padaku, kemudian membawaku ke tempat ini! Yah, memang benar Jian Bing tidak membawaku langsung menemui Lu Xun, melainkan melepaskanku sebelum masuk ke hutan Lu Jiang dan menyuruhku menemukannya sendirian. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah sangat membantuku!

Benar-benar semak-semak nakal ini sangat menganggu! Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang! Saat aku berumur enam tahun dulu, semak-semak ini juga sangat menganggu! Kali ini pun sama saja! Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu, tetapi semak-semak nakal ini tetap saja tidak insaf! Huh! (1)

Dua belas tahun lalu...

Aku menyibakkan beberapa semak, membuka jalan ke sebuah tempat.

Ahhh...

Ini tempat untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Lu Xun...

Dia tertidur di bawah pohon, dan kemudian terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Kami pun berkenalan dan berjanji akan terus berteman.

Lalu aku mengajaknya bermain anjing-dan-kucing...

Yah... kemudian aku bersembunyi di balik _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut. Lu Xun sebenarnya tidak boleh pergi ke tempat itu, jadi dia tidak mencari ke sana. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun memutuskan untuk mencariku yang hilang... di tempat yang paling berbahaya sekalipun... di tempat yang paling terlarang...

Dia... mencariku dalam kegelapan... di tempat yang paling terakhir ingin dipijaknya.

Ternyata... selalu seperti ini, ya?

Dari tempat ini, aku berbelok ke arah gua yang di dalamnya terdapat _Yin__Mie__Men_-Gerbang Maut. Kakiku sama sekali tidak terasa pegal barang sedikitpun. Benar-benar... aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun!

Selama perjalananku ke tempat itu, aku seperti mendengar suara-suara anak kecil...

"_Meimei! Meimei! Aku menyerah! Keluarlah!"_

"_Lu Yi! Kamu kemana saja? Aku takut sekali! Aku pikir aku tidak mungkin bisa bertemu kamu lagi!"_

"_Maaf, Meimei! Dasar aku bodoh membuatmu ketakutan begini. Tadinya aku sudah merasa kamu bersembunyi disini, tapi aku takut pergi kesini, karena itulah aku malah mencari di tempat lain. Ternyata kamu memang di sini. Sudahlah, kita sudahi saja permainan ini."_

"_Mana boleh begitu! Aku belum puas bermain. Ayo kita main lagi!"_

Suaraku dan suara Lu Xun. Dulu... dua belas tahun yang lalu...

Yah, aku memang tidak pernah puas mengajaknya bermain anjing-dan-kucing. Bahkan baru saja aku sadar. Pada saat aku hilang dalam kegelapan, bukankah aku seperti terus lari dan bersembunyi darinya? Tapi, toh... bukankah dia menemukanku?

Sayangnya... aiya... kali ini kami terpisah lagi. Gara-gara aku yang tidak sabar menunggunya.

Terpisah, ya?

Kalau tidak salah... sesudah aku mengatakan belum puas bermain dan mengajaknya bermain lagi, Lu Xun menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang sangat serius di depan gua _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut itu. Waktu itu dia bukan main seriusnya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia benar-benar serius, karena pesan itu tidak hanya berlaku untuk waktu dua belas tahun lalu itu saja, tetapi untuk sekarang ini pula.

"_Meimei, begini saja. Jangan sampai kita jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. Kalau seandainya kita terpisah, tunggulah aku disini, ya? Aku pasti akan ada disini, entah kamu yang menungguku atau aku yang menunggumu. Ingat, ya?"_

Bodohnya aku... benar-benar luar biasa bodoh. Dia sudah mengingatkan padaku agar menunggunya di tempat ini. Dua kali! Yang pertama adalah pada saat kali pertama kami bertemu, dan kali kedua adalah di pertemuan terakhir kami. Dia mengingatkan aku sampai dua kali berturut-turut... agar aku menunggu...

... menunggu di sini.

Tapi... seperti biasa... aku tidak pernah sabaran menunggunya, meskipun dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Pada akhirnya, aku tiba di depan gua _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut.

Tetapi, tidak ada siapapun di sini. Mungkin Lu Xun menunggu di dalam. Jadi aku masuk.

"Lu Xun?" Aku memanggilnya di bibir gua itu. Ah, tidak mungkin dia mendengarku. Baiklah... aku akan masuk.

Tangga ini serasa tidak ada ujungnya. Aku terus-menerus memanggil namanya, namun masih saja tidak ada jawaban darinya. Tidak ada. Yang menjadi jawaban dari panggilanku hanya gema yang dipantulkan oleh dinding-dinding gua ini.

Hmmm... tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Lu Xun menunggu di bawah dan ingin memberiku kejutan! Baiklah! Aku akan berlari secepat yang kakiku bisa! Sampai di bawah, aku akan bertemu dengannya dengan segera dan segera menerjangnya dengan pelukan lebar!

Dengan penuh semangat, aku menuruni tangga-tangga ini! Pokoknya aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya! Sekarang juga! Kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku bisa mati! Aku butuh dia seperti ikan butuh air! Tidak heran, kan? Aku ada untuk menjadi orang yang sangat disayanginya! Jadi, kalau aku tidak bersama dengan orang yang sayang padaku itu, bagaimana aku bisa tahan?

Akhirnya, aku sampai di tangga terakhir! Aku melewati pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang luas itu!

"LU XUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Eh?

Kenapa... kosong?

Lu Xun... tidak ada.

Ah, pasti dia sedang bersembunyi sekarang! Dia pasti ingin mengerjaiku dan membuatku kaget kalau aku lengah! Ya, kan? Ada-ada saja tingkahnya ini! Bisa-bisanya dia usil!

"Lu Xun?" Panggilku lagi. "Hei, kau jangan macam-macam! Ayo keluar! Tidak usah banyak tingkah lagi!"

Namun rasanya aku seperti orang gila. Berbicara pada udara-udara bisu.

Apakah... dia tidak ada di sini?

Mungkin aku kurang dekat? Mungkin dia bersembunyi di balik gerbang tinggi itu, _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut? Jadi aku berjalan mendekat secepat yang kakiku bisa. Iya! Lu Xun ada di situ! Dia pasti ada di situ!

"Lu Xun...!"

Namun, sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi.

Pintu yang berwarna hitam berkilat-kilat itu hancur! Hancur berkeping-keping dan tidak bersisa, sama sekali tidak ada bekasnya! Seluruh serpihan-serpihan itu menguap dan diterbangkan angin! Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, aku tidak tahu...

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, aku tidak melihat pusaran apapun di balik pintu yang hancur itu. Tidak ada pusaran yang mengantar ke _Di__Yu_. Yang ada hanya dinding gua yang biasa saja, tidak ada istimewanya. Dengan lenyapnya pintu _Yin __Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut itu, gua ini terlihat biasa saja, seperti gua pada umumnya. Sekarang ini, tidak ada yang menghubungkan antara _Di__ Yu_ dengan _Ren__ Huan_. Lebih bagus begitu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membawa kegelapan di tempat ini.

Tapi... bagaimana dengan Lu Xun?

Dia tidak ada di balik pintu itu?

Aku berjalan lagi, mendekati tempat hancurnya gerbang tersebut. Kuusap-usap dinding gua. Benar, hanya dinding gua biasa saja. Tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Lu Xun?" Sekali lagi aku memanggilnya. Kali ini dengan keputusasaan...! Aku... aku benar-benar kehilangan dia! Dimana dia sekarang? Aku tidak menemukannya...! "Kau dimana? Aku sudah kembali ke tempat ini! Kenapa kau tidak ada?"

Apa mungkin...

... Jian Bing berbohong? Apa mungkin Lu Xun sebenarnya terjebak dalam _Di__ Yu_ dan tidak bisa kembali lagi?

Ataukah... kali ini dia benar-benar kecewa padaku dan marah? Lantas dia pun akhirnya pergi dan menghilang dariku?

Apakah aku... terlambat?

Kedua lututku jatuh mendarat di atas tanah.

Dia... pergi?

Kali ini... dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku sendirian?

Mataku tidak bisa mengeluarkan airmata lagi. Sudah terlalu kering. Entah sudah berapa tetes yang mengalir. Sepasang mata ini benar-benar kering.

Aku berbalik untuk keluar dari tempat ini, meninggalkan harapan yang sia-sia.

Ahhh...

Di tengah ruangan ini, aku menemukan sebatang mawar. Mawar putih keperakan yang sangat indah. Sekuntum mawar yang dapat membuat siapapun berdecak kagum saat melihatnya. Tidak bisa tidak, aku memungutnya, memperhatikan keindahannya. Dan aku tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Oh iya... tiba-tiba terbersit suatu pikiran di kepalaku. Selama ini, aku adalah mawar hitam jelek yang berduri dan tidak ada harganya, kan?

Dan dulu... entah kapan... rasanya ada kejadian yang sangat aneh sekali waktu aku masih sangat kecil. Waktu itu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Lu Xun...

"_Lihat bunga di semak belukar itu? Kalau kau nakal, kau akan jadi seperti bunga itu!"_

Hahaha... waktu itu, sangking kesalnya mama, mama berkata aku bisa-bisa akan menjadi seperti mawar hitam berduri yang berada di semak-semak(2). Ternyata, mama bukan cuma mengancam. Aku benar-benar menjadi mawar hitam berduri itu...

Tapi...

Kalau tidak salah, ada seseorang yang menghampiriku... Dia membantuku memetik mawar hitam itu meskipun sudah kuhentikan! Waktu itu aku berpikir, bodoh benar orang itu! Buat apa dia mengambil mawar jelek yang tidak ada harganya? Yang bisanya cuma menyakitinya saja dengan duri-durinya? Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas tangan yang lembut itu tergores dan berdarah saat berusaha memungut mawar tersebut.

Lalu, aku melihat sebuah keajaiban.

Mawar hitam itu, saat terkena darah dan airmatanya, menjadi putih keperakan. Mawar yang indah seperti yang kupegang saat ini!

Yahhh... Waktu itu aku hanya melihatnya samar-samar, bahkan sekarang sudah melupakannya. Baru sekarang aku sadar. Orang itu adalah Lu Xun.

Sambil tetap menggenggam mawar itu, aku berjalan ke arah tangga yang akan menuntunku keluar dari gua ini. Entahlah... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan sekarang. Lu Xun tidak ada, dan yang ia tinggalkan untukku hanya mawar putih ini. Tapi itu saja sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Mawar putih itu... lambang bahwa aku sekarang sudah bukan kegelapan lagi.

Namun... aku tetap saja membutuhkannya. Aku butuh Lu Xun.

Ternyata mawar putih ini tidak hanya indah, tetapi juga bercahaya!

Dengan cahaya yang dipancarkan mawar putih ini, aku melihat dinding gua yang kudaki ini. Baru aku sadar, ternyata di dinding-dinding itu ada begitu banyak ukiran! Astaga... aku tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini!

Sembari berjalan, kuamati satu persatu gambar yang terpampang di sana. Gambar itu begitu hidup, seolah benar-benar berada di depan mataku.

Ukiran pertama adalah sebuah gambar istana. Entah apa maksudnya istana ini. Mungkin istana Dinasti Han, sebab di salah satu panji yang berada di gerbang istana tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Han'.

Ukiran yang kedua, aku melihat gambar pemandangan yang sangat indah. Gunung, danau, padang rumput, dan pepohohonan. Burung-burung beterbangan di atas langit. Kelinci dan rusa berlari-lari, ikan melompat dan berenang di danau tersebut.

Ukiran ketiga, aku melihat tempat yang seperti perpustakaan. Ada beberapa orang di sana. Mungkin ini perpustakaan Istana Jian Ye. Atau mungkin Istana Cheng Du? Ata mungkin Istana Luo Yang? Aku tidak tahu. Dan orang-orang yang kelihatan terpelajar di sini, bisa saja Paman Zhou Yu, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dari Shu, Penasihat Sima Yi dari Wei, atau mungkin orang-orang pintar yang lain?

Ukiran keempat, aku melihat seperti peta seluruh dataran China, dengan keadaannya yang sudah terbagi dalam beberapa kerajaan, dengan masing-masing memiliki provinsi masing-masing. Harusnya semua ini hanya satu Dinasti, yaitu Dinasti Han. Namun karena perang yang tidak henti-hentinya itulah, dinasti ini sampai terpecah menjadi tiga.

Ukiran kelima adalah gambar _Tiantan_ yang ada di kota Chang An. Di tempat inilah para Kaisar dari Dinasti Han dan keluarganya pergi untuk memohon kedamaian di China. Memohon agar Phoenix itu segera datang.

Ukiran yang terakhir adalah semua harta paling berharga yang dapat dilihat orang. Cap Kerajaan, pedang dan payung kerajaan, emas dan perak serta batu-batu mulia lainnya. Kereta kencana kerajaan, kuda-kuda yang terbaik, perhiasan-perhiasan yang mewah, semuanya ada di sana...

Semakin lama aku semakin berjalan naik. Semua ukiran itu sudah tertinggal di bawah, jauh di belakang sekarang. Sumpah, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ukiran-ukiran yang tidak jelas itu. Tidak ada tulisan untuk menjelaskannya. Sayangnya, tidak ada lanjutannya pula. Benar-benar aku jadi bingung.

Mungkin... mungkin saja... kalau aku sudah sampai di tangga yang paling atas, aku akan menemukan artinya?

Benar saja.

Aku melihat ukiran yang lain. Kali ini yang paling terakhir, berada di paling atas seolah ukiran yang ketujuh dan yang terakhir itulah yang terpenting dari semuanya. Tidak seperti keenam ukiran lain yang diukir di dinding, ukiran ini terukir di langit-langit gua! Yang meneranginya bukan lagi bunga mawar putih di tanganku ini, tapi cahaya matahari yang sudah menyeruak masuk!

Astaga... baru kali ini aku sadar ada sebuah ukiran di sana!

Kupandangi ukiran yang terakhir itu.

Gambar... sepasang Phoenix...

Pasti gambar Phoenix itu... Feng dan Huang...

Lu Xun dan aku...

Kedua tanganku jatuh lunglai di sisi-sisi tubuhku. Mataku melebar karena terkejut.

Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud seluruh ukiran itu!

Seluruh ukiran itu bermakna luar biasa dalam, begitu dalamnya hingga tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan sebenarnya ukiran-ukiran itu masih belum cukup untuk menggambarkan yang sesungguhnya!

Ukiran yang pertama, istana, menunjukkan kekuasaan. Ukiran yang kedua, pemadangan, menunjukkan alam dan keindahan. Ukiran yang ketiga, istana, melambangkan kebijaksanaan. Ukiran yang keempat, peta, melambangkan seluruh kerajaan. Ukiran yang kelima, kuil _Tiantan_, menggambarkan segala keajaiban yang pernah ada. Ukiran keenam, harta karun, menggambarkan segala sesuatu yang berharga.

Dan ukiran yang ketujuh, ukiran Phoenix ini...

... berada paling atas.

Sekarang aku sepenuhnya mengerti. Untukku, ukiran ini berarti bahwa Lu Xun lebih berharga dan lebih penting daripada semuanya itu! Iya! Aku tidak perlu peduli dengan segala hal itu! Asalkan ada Lu Xun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Dia benar-benar lebih dari semua-semua itu bagiku!

Tapi... kenapa dia sampai-sampai...?

Itulah pertanyaan yang kuajukan sembari aku keluar dari gua ini.

Dia memang sangat berharga untukku, dia sangat penting lebih dari semuanya! Tapi... kenapa aku dulu memperlakukannya seperti sampah? Kenapa aku berusaha membunuhnya? Kenapa aku membencinya dan mengharapkan dia tidak ada? Kenapa justru aku berpihak pada T'an Mo sampai-sampai juga mengatainya 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada'?

Kakiku benar-benar tidak kuat menopang tubuhku lagi. Bukan hanya karena sudah pegal, tetapi juga karena seluruh perasaan yang ada di batinku ini! Seluruh perasaan, entah baik atau buruk, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Dadaku sesak karena penyesalan yang dalam, tetapi juga ada rasa lega yang tak terbayangkan karena aku tahu dia sudah memaafkanku.

Airmataku mengalir karena sedih, tetapi juga karena kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung.

Tenggorokkanku tercekat karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk mengungkapkan permohonan maafku, tetapi pada saat yang sama ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyal-banyaknya.

"Lu Xun... Lu Xun..." Aku memanggilnya sambil mengusap-usap airmataku. Tetap saja... tetap saja tidak mau kering! Ahhh... kenapa bisa begini...

_"Aku tidak akan membuangmu, sama seperti aku tidak akan membuang _Ren Huan_... Tunggulah di_ Ren Huan_... Kalau kita bertemu lagi, di kehidupan itulah aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan _Ren Huan_..."_

Itu yang dikatakan olehnya dulu, di masa kehidupan yang sebelum ini(3).

Ugh... Kenapa...?

Karena aku sudah tidak bisa di _Tian__ Shang_ lagi, dia sampai menyelamatkanku di _Ren __Huan_ ini, kan? Dan dia benar-benar menepati janjinya itu. Namun satu hal yang tidak aku sangka adalah... untuk menyelamatkanku dia harus sampai habis-habisan seperti itu. Hidup hanya untuk mati, sendirian malang-melintang mencariku, bahkan aku sendiri menolak dan membencinya. Aku makin menjauh darinya!

Kenapa...?

Nafasku menjadi tidak karuan. Isakanku sepertinya akan terdengar jelas kalau ada orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Dan ternyata, benar-benar ada seseorang di sini. Kudengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku. Sekilas aku berbalik. Ahhh... bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang penduduk kota Lu Jiang saja. Memang sih kepala orang itu dikerudungi kain putih sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, apalagi dengan mataku yang sembab dan kabur karena basah oleh airmata ini. Tapi, yah... kedatangannya benar-benar mengganggu, apalagi aku ingin sendirian...

"_Guniang_?"

Orang itu memanggil. Kelihatannya ia memanggilku.

Ahhh... entah kenapa, aku teringat saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Lu Xun. Sebelum Lu Xun tahu namaku, dia sudah dengan sopannya memanggil aku '_guniang_'(4). Maksudku, itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa sekali. Aku kan bukan wanita terhormat meski aku adalah Putri Wu? Entah berapa banyak orang memanggilku '_xiansheng_' karena salah sangka. Yang lainnya memanggilku '_gongzhu_' karena statusku. Hanya Lu Xun saja yang pertama kali melihatku langsung memanggilku dengan '_guniang_', benar-benar seolah aku wanita terhormat yang sangat penting. Padahal sebenarnya kan tidak?

Tapi... tidak bisa tidak, aku tahu '_guniang_' itu adalah untuk orang asing.

"_Guniang_, sedang apa di sini? Kenapa menangis?"

Orang itu bertanya lagi. Bodoh... mana bisa aku berbalik dan menunjukkan wajahku sekarang? Bukan hanya karena aku malu kalau dilihat sedang menangis, tetapi aku kan Putri Wu? Jangan sampai ada yang tahu aku berkeliaran di sini!

Jadi aku tetap tidak berbalik, tetapi tentu saja aku menjawabnya. Yah, menjawabnya dengan balik bertanya.

"_Xiansheng_," Sahutku. "Aku kehilangan seseorang... Harusnya di berada di sini... tetapi ternyata..."

Bodoh... benar-benar aku _ben__ de __hao __xiang __yi__ zhi __zhu_-bodoh seperti babi! Aku bukan hanya berbicara sambil terisak-isak, tetapi juga aku tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatku...! Ugh...! Aku pasti terlihat benar-benar bodoh...! Airmataku juga... bergulir terus tanpa henti...!

Orang itu tidak menjawab apapun. Tapi aneh, kukira ia akan pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Tetapi dia masih tetap di tempatnya...

Kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu...

Kain sutra putih yang halus dan ringan melewati pipiku, menghapus sebagian airmataku. Pasti kain yang digunakan orang itu untuk mengerudungi kepalanya. Tapi... kenapa dia melepaskannya?

Apa mungkin...?

"Meimei...!"

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengelihatanku.

Saat aku berbalik, aku melihatnya! Dia ada di depanku, memberikan senyumannya yang biasa, senyuman yang senang seolah berkata 'akhirnya aku menemukanmu!', senyuman yang tidak pernah mengharapkan balasan bagaikan matahari yang selalu memberikan cahayanya tanpa meminta apapun sebagai balasannya. Sorot mata emasnya yang indah dan lembut bersirobok dengan mataku yang basah, dan baru kusadari matanya juga berair.

Kedua tangannya terbuka, seolah siap memelukku.

Harusnya aku berdiri, kemudian berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, kan? Tapi... aku tidak bisa...! Kakiku menolak untuk kugerakkan. Bahkan suaraku sendiri seperti terkubur dalam liang tenggorokanku, sama sekali menolak untuk mengucapkan apapun! Bodohnya aku...! Aku benar-benar... bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOOOOOH!

Aku hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya sementara kedua lututku masih menolak untuk ditengakkan.

"Lu Xun..."

Kini kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku.

Sesudah semua yang kulakukan, bagaimana aku bisa memeluknya? Kalau dia tidak bisa menolak dan membenciku, maka akulah yang akan menolak dan membenci diriku sendiri!

Aku hanya tetap duduk sambil meringkuk, menutupi wajahku. Betapa inginnya aku berdiri, berlari menghampirinya, kemudian memeluknya! Tapi...

... aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya...

"Meimei..."

Bertepatan dengan suara itu, tubuhku seperti dialiri kehangatan yang luar biasa menenangkan. Rupanya kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di tubuhku. Ahhh... karena aku tidak bisa berdiri untuk memeluknya, maka dia yang menghampiriku, kemudian berlutut dan baru memelukku dengan lembut...

Tapi... masih saja aku tidak bisa membalas pelukannya...

Bodohnya aku... yang bisa kulakukan hanya bersandar padanya, sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dalam-dalam ke dadanya, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dengan cepatnya bajunya basah oleh airmataku. Aku berusaha untuk sedekat mungkin dengannya, bukan hanya karena aku ingin menangis dalam pelukannya, tetapi juga karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi!

Akhirnya... sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, aku bisa bersamanya lagi!

"Lu Xun...! Lu Xun...!" Aku masih enggan untuk menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatapnya, jadi suaraku malah teredam sendiri. Tapi Lu Xun... selalu begitu... tidak peduli betapa tidak jelasnya dan tidak pentingnya suaraku, dia akan berusaha untuk mendengar setiap kata demi kata, seolah satu kata saja bagaikan sebutir mutiara yang luar biasa berharga. "Kau di sini...! Benar-benar di sini...! Kau bukan hantu...!"

Aku hanya mendengar Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Astaga... semua orang mengatakan aku hantu... Apakah aku terlihat seperti hantu?" Tanyanya, masih dengan suara lembut yang sama.

Tentu saja mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. Aku masih tetap menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukannya. Satu tangan Lu Xun berada di balik punggungku, masih memelukku dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku lagi. Sementara tangan yang satunya membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Bodoh... meski dia menghiburku begitu, tetapi sebenarnya dia juga menangis!

Entah berapa lama waktu telah termakan keheningan, akhirnya aku perlahan melepas pelukanku. Kepalaku menengadah menatap wajahnya. Sungguh, sekarang satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan hanya melihatnya setiap saat. Bibirnya tersenyum, meskipun hanya senyuman tipis, cukup untuk menggambarkan luapan rasa bahagia, haru, serta kasih sayang dari dalam hatinya. Mata emasnya yang bening masih saja berair, meski akan mengering. Benar-benar... betapa tatapan matanya itu menggetarkan hatiku...!

Kedua tanganku dengan cepat berpindah ke kedua belah pipinya yang basah. Dia membiarkanku melakukannya. Kudekatkan wajahnya padaku, sebelum aku memberinya sebuah ciuman di pipi. Masih saja dia membiarkanku melakukannya. Kini mataku menatapnya dalam-dalam, lekat-lekat. Aku tidak tahu pandangan seperti apa yang kuberikan padanya, tetapi dia tidak membuang muka dariku.

"Lu Xun..." Ujarku. Tanganku yang berada di kedua sisi wajahnya pasti bergetar hebat sekarang. "Jangan tinggalkan aku...! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi...!"

Ya Tian...

Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku salah bicara.

Wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi terluka. Kedua tangannya perlahan bergerak dan berhenti di atas tanganku, kemudian menariknya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya. "Meimei... bukankah kau yang selalu meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Tanyanya dengan suara lemah, dengan kesedihan yang tertahan. Ahhh... betapa aku benar-benar salah bicara... "Aku selalu menggandengmu dan berjalan bersamamu, tetapi kaulah yang lari dariku. Bahkan ketika aku mencarimu, kamu tidak mau kembali..."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Kata-katanya memang tidak salah. Entah berapa kali aku melakukannya. Aku selalu dan selalu meninggalkannya! Benar-benar aku telah memperlakukannya seenaknya! Bahkan karena tidak menunggunya, aku meninggalkannya di tempat ini, sendirian. Seorang diri saja.

"Iya..." Ujarku setengah berbisik. "Aku... aku...!" Astaga...! Betapa susahnya berkata 'maaf'! "Aku tahu aku benar-benar salah... Kau ingat, kan? Aku sudah meninggalkanmu di He Fei, aku meninggalkanmu di Istana Chang An, aku meninggalkanmu di hutan Dang Qu, di kediaman Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, di Jian Ye, bahkan sekarang pun...!"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, Lu Xun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku. "Sudah, jangan diteruskan lagi..." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "...Dan aku sudah lupa semua itu. Yang penting, sekarang kau janji tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi, ya?" Pertanyaannya itu menyiratkan harapan dan permohonan yang sangat dalam.

Bibirku kugigit kuat-kuat. Rupanya Jian Bing benar... Lu Xun luar biasa pintar dalam mengingat semua pelajaran-pelajaran dan strategi. Tapi dia sangat payah sekali kalau disuruh mengingat kesalahanku...

"Iya! Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi...!" Tukasku penuh kesungguhan. Aku tidak bisa lebih bersungguh-sungguh dari ini. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin lepas darimu...! Pokoknya kau yang paling penting dan aku sayang padamu dan aku tidak mau pergi darimu lagi!"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, tidak memberikan respon apapun. Sorot mata emasnya melembut. "Benar itu? Kau sayang padaku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Hah? Kenapa dia bertanya lagi? Apakah Lu Xun... ragu-ragu padaku?

Tapi...!

... tidak mungkin Lu Xun seperti itu, kan?

Kutatap dalam-dalam matanya. Sumpah, aku ini memang tidak pintar membaca wajah orang lain. Tapi Lu Xun tidak sedang merenggut atau menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya! Dia tersenyum, dan maksudku benar-benar tersenyum tulus. Dan aku tahu Lu Xun tidak mungkin berpura-pura di depanku.

Ohhh...!

Aku tahu!

Jangan-jangan... Lu Xun bertanya begitu... ya karena memang ingin mendengar jawabanku? Iya! Pasti begitu! Lu Xun bukannya ragu-ragu atau tidak percaya atau meremehkan janjiku! Dia kan sangat amat sayang padaku, dan aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang kalau mendengar aku juga sayang padanya! Dia... cuma ingin mendengar kata-kata itu saja...

Lagipula, pertanyaan seperti itu kan berbahaya sekali? Dia seolah benar-benar membuka dirinya untuk aku dapat menyerangnya! Misalkan aku menjawab '_sebenarnya sih tadi aku cuma bercanda, Lu Xun. Yah... mungkin suatu saat aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi_', pasti dia akan begitu sakit hati dan tidak bisa mengatakan atau melakukan apapun untuk mepertahankan diri...

Yah, dia meresikokan apapun demi bisa mendengar bahwa aku sayang padanya...

Jadi aku mengangguk. "Iya..." Ujarku lirih. Kepalaku perlahan tertunduk, bukan karena aku takut memandangnya, tetapi karena aku... aku... aku tidak ingin dia tahu aku benar-benar terharu. "Aku benar-benar sayang padamu..."

Tangan kanan Lu Xun bergerak perlahan, kemudian berhenti di bawah daguku. Perlahan dan lembut ia mengangat wajahku sehingga aku dapat melihatnya, dan dia juga melihatku. Senyum itu masih saja tidak pudar, malah makin merekah. Ternyata tebakanku tidak salah.

"Kau yakin, Meimei? Bahkan aku yang paling penting untukmu?"

Kali ini aku menjawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, dengan suara yang lantang tapi penuh kesungguhan! "Iya! Sungguh! Kau yang paling penting, paling berharga, dan aku benar-benar sayang padamu!" Ujarku. "Aku benar-benar senang sekali aku punya kau! Dan kau juga punya aku! Bisa memilikimu, aku tidak perlu dan tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi!"

Lu Xun menurunkan tangannya. Matanya sekilas menatap ke bawah, sebelum kembali menatapku. "Benar begitu, ya?"

Ternyata... Lu Xun menganggap satu kalimat 'aku sayang padamu' dariku begitu pentingnya...

Ya Tian... satu kalimat itu bisa membuatnya bukan main senangnya. Aku tahu itu, senyumnya yang lembut tetapi bersinar, wajahnya yang memerah berseri-seri, bola mata emasnya yang teduh tetapi pada saat yang sama bercahaya.

Betapa seringnya aku dulu berkata 'aku benci kamu' padanya... Satu kalimat itu saja pasti bisa menghancurkannya...

Perlahan, airmataku meleleh.

"A-aku...!" Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku pecah dan sumbang. Celaka... kenapa aku hanya menunjukkan pada Lu Xun suara yang jelek seperti ini? "... Lu Xun, kau ahli strategi, kan? Kau bisa mengetahui pikiran orang, kan? Aku yakin kau pasti tahu aku benar-benar sayang padamu!" Jawabku setengah berseru. Aku memang kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? Kuakui aku memang bodoh...!

Aku membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan. Lu Xun tidak berbicara apa-apa, dan seperti biasa selalu menunggu setiap kata-kataku. "Tadi aku melihat di dalam gua _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut ada banyak ukiran yang intinya hanya menggambarkan satu hal! Bahwa kau lebih penting dari semuanya! Iya! Kau lebih penting dan lebih dari semuanya untukku! Asal ada kau, aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi!"

Bodohnya aku... seolah mengucapkan itu saja menguras energiku, aku jatuh bersandar pada tubuhnya. Lu Xun... hangat sekali... lembut dan ada perasaan aman kalau bersama dengannya...

Aku benar-benar tidak butuh apa-apa lagi kalau sudah ada dia...

"Meimei..." Lu Xun membelai rambutku. "Sebenarnya, ukiran-ukiran di _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut bukan hanya berlaku untukmu, tetapi untukku juga..."

Hah?

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Aku menegakkan punggung dan kembali menatapnya. Mataku melebar. "Maksudmu...?"

Lu Xun tidak langsung menjawab. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada mawar putih yang tadi kutemukan di _Yin__ Mie __Men_-Gerbang Maut. Dengan hati-hati dipungutnya mawar yang tergeletak itu. Matanya menatap bunga itu lamaaaaa... sekali. "Maksudku..." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Kau juga begitu. Kau yang paling penting dan paling berharga untuku. Lebih penting dan lebih berharga di atas segalanya..."

Iya... itulah yang sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti...

Dia punya banyak sekali orang-orang yang lebih bisa disayangi. Bahkan rasanya, dari semua orang, akulah yang paling tidak pantas untuk disayangi olehnya. Dia punya semua-semua yang lebih berharga daripada aku yang tidak penting ini. Tapi... kenapa aku? Aku yang tidak cantik, tidak pintar, tidak terpelajar, tidak tahu sopan-santun, tidak baik hati dan ramah, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya ini!

Yahhh... cuma gara-gara dia sayang padaku dan ingin sayang padaku. Itu saja.

Kutatap mawar di tangannya. Ahhh... mawar hitam penuh dengan duri, yang tergeletak di atas tanah, yang akan membuat siapapun yang menyentuhnya terluka, yang hanya pantas untuk diinjak-injak orang...

Tapi... dia memungutnya, mawar yang sudah jatuh itu, tidak peduli mawar itu akan melukainya. Dan di tangannya, mawar itu tidak jelek, hitam, dan berduri lagi. Mawar itu jadi sangat cantik, berwarna putih dan memancarkan cahaya. Sekarang, tidak akan ada yang terluka jika menyentuhnya...

Seperti itulah aku.

Aku ada di pikirannya. Aku ada di tangannya. Aku ada di hatinya... di atas semuanya...

Aku tersenyum, sebelum kuambil mawar itu dari tangannya!

"Meimei?"

"Lu Xun... memang dulu aku mawar hitam yang jelek, tapi..." Perlahan tanganku naik, sambil tetap memegang mawar itu. "... sekarang aku sudah seperti ini karena kau..."

Mawar putih itu kusematkan di telinganya, seperti dulu aku menyematkan mawar hitam. Tapi kali ini mawar putih. Mawar putih yang tidak berduri lagi...

Lu Xun menatapku. Aku juga.

Bunga itu... memang sangat cocok dengannya, ya?

Kedua tangannya memelukku erat-erat. Aku balas memeluknya

"Aku sayang kamu...

... di atas segalanya..."

_Aku seperti mawar, tergeletak di tanah... tapi kau memungut yang jatuh... memikirkanku... di atas segalanya..._

_书的结尾 – __shu de jie wei_  
'_Binding the story's tail' – The End_

* * *

(1) Untuk semua hal flashback di chap ini, silahkan sodara baca Gentle Flame chap awal2 (chap 3 sampai 7)

(2) Flashback ini ada di chap 75...

(3) Baca chap 31 kalo lupa...

(4) Wokey~ saya nyadar saya salah... pas saya baca ulang Gentle Flame chap 4, di situ Lu Xun manggil Yangmei pake 'nona'. Nah, waktu itu saya masih nggak tahu bahasa Mandarin untuk 'nona' itu apa~ Baru pas nulis Unbroken Thread ini saya tau panggilan 'nona' itu ternyata dalam bahasa Mandarin tuh _'guniang_'. Jadi, yang Lu Xun pake buat manggil Yangmei pertama kali mereka ketemu (di Gentle Flame chap 4) adalah '_guniang_'

YAYYYYYY! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA~~~~

Wokey~ di akhir cerita ini, saya pengen menyampaikan beberapa kesan saya (ya jelas, duonkz~ sodara boleh menyampaikan kesan ke saya via review, saya juga pengen menyampaikan beberapa kesan dalam pembuatan Unbroken Thread~~~ =P)

Yahhh... jujur aja saya merasa agak gemana getu pas beberapa kali menerima review yang agak menge-flame cerita saya (baik yang melalui review maupun PM). Hohoho~~~ Dan pokoknya flame2 tersebut kira2 berisi hal yang sama, yaitu bahwa cerita saya ini nggak masuk akal... ==a Yah, terutama nggak masuk akalnya karena kok bisa-bisanya Lu Xun sayang ama Yangmei sampai segetunya~ pokoknya sampe sesuatu banget getu... Padahal menurut saya, perasaan sayang kayak getu bukan sesuatu yang nggak masuk akal, lho~ Soalnya, saya pernah ngerasain disayangi ampe kayak Yangmei getu~ dan saya yakin, sodara yang baca cerita ini pasti pernah disayangi juga meskipun mungkin sodara ngerasa nggak ada yang bener2 sayang sodara gila2an getu! Sumpah, saya yakin abiz sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang baca cerita ini disayangi kayak getu, cuma mungkin belum nyadar aja~~~ wkwkwk... dan yang sayang sama saya dengan habis2an itu sama dengan yang sayang habis2an sama sodara semua, yaitu Tuhan Yesus Kristus (ato mungkin yang lebih dikenal di kepercayaan lain sebagai Nabi Isa Almasih)!

WAAAAAA~~~! SUMPAH JANGAN DI-CLOSE DULU, SODARA! JANGAN PENCET TOMBOL X! BIASANYA SAYA KAN SELALU BILANG KALO NGGAK MAU BACA SILAHKAN CLOSE, TAPI UNTUK YANG KALI INI, PLEASE JANGAN CLOSE DULU! YANG MAU SAYA SAMPAIKAN INI ADALAH INTI DARI SELURUH CERITA YANG SUDAH SODARA BACA! KALO NGGAK DIBACA, SUMPAH SIA-SIA SODARA MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERJAM-JAM BACA CERITA GENTLE FLAME 41 CHAP DITAMBAH UNBROKEN THREAD 76 CHAP!

Wokey, sodara... please, saya mau ngomong bentar aja... kasih saya kesempatan.

Sodara, kita semua ini orang berdosa. Saya berdosa. Sodara juga. Keadaannya kita ini sama ato bahkan lebih ancur daripada si Yangmei pas jadi jahat di kegelapan (jadi Dark Yangmei getu~). Mungkin emang bener kita nggak membunuh dan nggak sekejam Yangmei getu~ Tapi sebaik apapun kita, tetep aja kalo udah 'Dark' ya nggak mungkin jadi 'Light' (analoginya getu kira2~~~). Kita nggak ikut Tuhan, malah ikut ama Iblis yang notabene musuhnya Tuhan. Nah, semua orang yang berdosa (dengan kata lain, kita semua), suatu saat bakal dihukum tenan, dah~ Apapun yang kita lakukan, mau berbuat baik kek, mau nolong orang setiap saat kek, mau mandi kembang tujuh rupa ampe nungging2 kek, nggak akan bisa menyelamatkan kita dari hukuman itu. Nggak peduli seberapa baiknya kita, seberapa sering kita nolong orang lain, suatu saat kita semua sesudah mati bakal dihukum di tempat yang luar biasa ngeri, namanya neraka. Ngeri karena ada siksaan kekal beuttttzzz~ dan yang lebih penting, karena nggak ada Tuhan di sana. Sumpah kita mati tenan...

Tapi, nggak sampe situ doank~ Tuhan tuh sayaaaaaaaaang buanget ama kita, dan Tuhan turun dari surga, dan menjadi manusia dalam diri Yesus Kristus (ato mungkin yang lebih dikenal di kepercayaan lain sebagai Nabi Isa Almasih). Sebagai manusia, Dia menjalani hukuman atas dosa demi kita, saya dan sodara, sodara, sodara, sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang lagi baca FF ini, dan semua orang di dunia ini. Benernya kita yang harusnya dihukum getu~ tapi Dia yang menanggung semuanya pas Dia mati di atas kayu salib buat kita. Nah, kita tuh nggak perlu membayar apa-apa, sodara. Nggak blassss~ nggak seuilpun! Ini yang namanya kasih karunia, anugrah dari Tuhan! Sesuatu banget, kan? Kita diselamatkan dari hukuman dosa bener-bener bukan karena kita berjuang ini itu, tapi sepenuhnya itu pemberian Tuhan buat kita. Tuhan sayang ama kita dan menyelamatkan kita, bukan karena kita keren ato cantik ato ganteng ato pinter ato baik ato kaya ato suka menolong ato mandi kembang tujuh rupa ampe nungging2, dsb, dst, dll, tapi karena emang Dia sayang ama kita! Kita nggak bisa minta disayangi dan diselamatkan Tuhan, kita cuma bisa nerima doank~ dan yang paling penting, anugrah keselamatan itu gratis. Sumpah gratis tenan. Sesuatu banget, kan? Dan satu hal lagi, bahwa keselamatan itu cuma ada di dalam Tuhan Yesus Kristus aja, nggak ada jalan lain.

WEIIIITTTTZZZZ~ Tapi jangan bikin ini jadi drama menyedihkan, duooonkzz~ Tuhan Yesus emang mati buat kita di atas kayu salib. Tapi nggak sampe situ doank~~~ Dengan kematiannya, Dia mengalahkan Iblis juga~~~ Hohoho~ Ditambah lagi, Dia bangkit pada hari ketiga sebelum naik ke surga! Jadi, yang menyelamatkan kita bukan orang yang mati. Tapi kita diselamatkan ama Tuhan yang hidup, yang menang mengalahkan Iblis dan maut! Sesuatu banget, kan? Nah, bener-bener sekarang anugrah keselamatan terbuka selebar-lebarnya buat kita. Jaminan 100% garansi selamanya bahwa kita bakal selamat~

TAPI (ada tapinya, duonkz~), Tuhan juga nggak mau kalo sodara merasa terpaksa getu~ Dia ngasih sodara kebebasan untuk memilih dan sekaligus menjalani konsekuensinya. Kalo sodara percaya dan menerima Tuhan Yesus Kristus sebagai Tuhan dan Juruselamat sodara, maka sodara bener-bener menerima dan nggak menolak anugrah keselamatan itu. Selamat datang di dalam kehidupan bersama Tuhan! Udah pasti sepasti-pastinya nanti kalo sodara mati, sodara akan tetep punya hidup kekal bersama Tuhan di surga, tempat yang sumpah bagus banget beda ama neraka, terumata karena ada Tuhan di sana. Tapi kalo nggak, ya berarti sodara tetep dalam keadaan yang sama... nggak ada jaminan keselamatan, dan kemana sodara sesudah sodara mati, sodara juga nggak tau...

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah sodara menerima Tuhan Yesus Kristus sebagai Tuhan dan Juruselamat?

Kalo iya, silahkan sodara berdoa secara pribadi. Sori, saya bukan pendeta yang bisa nulis doa-doa pertobatan yang puitis untuk bisa sodara ikuti. Dan emang Tuhan nggak minta doa puitis yang neko-neko. Jujur aja, doa pertobatan saya sama sekali nggak keren, nggak panjang, dan nggak neko-neko ato puitis banget. Kalo mau tau, doa pertobatan saya yang sangat nggak banget hampir-hampir mirip ama ucapan Yangmei yang ngaco tenan asli~~~~~ saya pas doa cuma bisa bilang: ___"Tuhan Yesus, maafin aku... aku salah... maafin aku... aku tau aku nggak pantes buat diselamatkan, tapi makasih banget Tuhan udah sayang dan udah menyelamatkan aku... maafin aku, Tuhan Yesus... thanks a lot..."_

Ucapin doa kayak getu juga nggak apa. Kalo sodara sungguh-sungguh ngomong kayak getu, berarti sodara udah menerima anugrah keselamatan yang gratis segratis gratisnya itu. Nah, apa yang harus sodara lakukan habis ini? Nah, itulah alasan kenapa saya publish hari ini hari Sabtu. Besok kan hari Minggu, nah sodara bisa memulai dengan besok pergi ke gereja, ketemu dengan pendeta atau hamba Tuhan di sana dan minta bimbingan. Sodara bisa mulai dengan berkumpul dengan orang-orang percaya yang lainnya atau bahkan memulai pelayanan. Kalo sodara tertarik, sodara bisa mendalami kekristenan secara awam dengan cara baca buku seperti saya gini. Dan terakhir adalah, sodara juga menceritakan ke orang lain apa yang sudah Tuhan Yesus lakukan buat sodara! Ceritakan ke orang lain bahwa Tuhan juga sayang ama mereka~ Sodara bisa pake cara apa aja... bisa langsung ngomong, bisa dengan sebar pamflet, nulis artikel, ato kayak saya gini dengan cara nulis Fanfic... =P Kalo sodara kesulitan, sodara juga boleh recommend ke orang untuk baca Fanfic ini kalo sodara merasa terberkati melalui cerita ini.

Wokey~ sampe di sini, sodara pasti ngira saya mengada-ada dan bohong banget pas ngomong ini. Tapi saya nggak bohong, sodara. Saya tahu ini bener karena Alkitab yang bilang

**Roma 3:23 _"Karena semua orang telah berbuat dosa dan telah kehilangan kemuliaan Allah..."_  
Roma 6:23a "_Sebab upah dosa ialah maut..._"**

Tapi nggak sampe situ doank:

**Roma 3:24 "_... dan oleh kasih karunia telah dibenarkan dengan cuma-cuma karena penebusan dalam Kristus Yesus._"  
Roma 6:23b "_...tetapi karunia Allah ialah hidup yang kekal dalam Kristus Yesus, Tuhan kita._"**

Ini nggak bohong dan nggak _bullshit_. INI KENYATAAN!

Yahhh... saya ngerti, deh... cerita saya yang _bullshit_ ini nggak mungkin bisa menjelaskan semua-semua tentang apa yang Tuhan lakukan buat sodara. Wewww~~~ kayaknya sekarang sodara udah tahu di dalam cerita ini siapa yang saya analogikan sebagai siapa~ (yups~ saya terinspirasi oleh C.S. Lewis penulis film Narnia yang menggunakan Aslan sebagai penggambaran Tuhan Yesus... trus ada juga Superman yang juga sebagai penggambaran Tuhan Yesus, Harry Potter, dsb, dst, dll). Kalo di Narnia, Edmund dianalogikan sebagai kita para manusia yang berdosa, di sini Yangmei yang dianalogikan sebagai manusia berdosa. Trus, kalo di Narnia, Aslan di analogikan sebagai Tuhan Yesus, di sini Lu Xun yang dianalogikan sebagai Tuhan Yesus. (Eh, tapi, perlu diinget bahwa kasih Tuhan buat kita tuh agak sedikit beda ama kasusnya Lu Xun ama Yangmei di sini. Makanya untuk pendeskripsikan perasaan si Lu Xun ke Yangmei atao si Yangmei ke Lu Xun, saya lebih suka pake kata 'sayang' ato 'kasih' daripada 'cinta'. Soalnya kalo 'cinta' pasti juntrungannya getu, deh~ ==a) Yaaahhh... kenapa saya milih Lu Xun bukan karena dia chara favorit saya (meski itu termasuk salah satu pertimbangan sampingan XDDDDD), tapi pas saya baca sejarahnya, pas saya liat di Dynasty Warriors juga, dan pas saya memilih Phoenix sebagai center di cerita saya, kayaknya emang Lu Xun lumayan cocok, deh~ (yah... meski dalam cerita ini saya nambah beberapa humor dan elemen2 segar tambahan yang membuat cerita ini kocak dan enak dibaca buat sodara~ yang bagian humor itu sama sekali nggak penting dan nggak ada hubungannya~ cuma buat bikin sodara enjoy aja~~~).

Tapi bagaimana pun, seperti Narnia nggak bisa 100% menggambarkan kasih Tuhan buat kita, apalagi cerita saya yang sangat nggak buanget ini~ Kalo diibaratkan, cerita saya ini kayak sketsa arsitektur coret-coretan yang sama sekali sangat nggak bisa menggambarkan bangunan yang megah dan yang keren, bagus, dsb, dst dll. Cerita saya ini cuma sketsa jelek2an kalo dibandingkan dengan cerita yang sesungguhnya tentang kasih Tuhan buat sodara~

Dan ngomong2 tentang cerita ini, jujur pas nulis Gentle Flame, saya sama sekali nggak menyangka cerita ini akan berubah juntrungannya. Saya nulis Gentle Flame untuk seneng2 doank... tapi pas masuk Unbroken Thread udah beda secara keseluruhan~ makanya kalo sodara liat, banyak banget perbedaan antara Gentle Flame ama Unbroken Thread (pertamanya tuh dalam rencana nggak ada cerita Yangmei jadi Dark Yangmei trus jadi jahat dan kejam getu trus si Lu Xun nyelamatin Yangmei)~~~ Nah, kenapa saya merubah konsep cerita saya? Saya mengubah orientasi cerita yang sangat nggak banget ini, karena saya pengen melalui cerita ini, sodara yang udah berbaik hati menyempatkan waktu untuk baca cerita ini bisa kenal Tuhan Yesus dan diselamatkan, seperti saya udah kenal Dia dan diselamatkan olehNya. Sumpah, saya merasa sodara harus kenal dan percaya ama Dia! Meskipun mungkin saya belum pernah ketemu sodara, saya sayang ama sodara semua dan nggak mau sodara mati dan menghabiskan kekekalan tanpa tahu harus hidup dimana. Kenapa saya bisa sayang sodara meski saya belum ketemu? Karena Tuhan sayang banget ama sodara! Dan kasih sayang Tuhan ke sodara membuat saya jadi sayang sodara! Ditambah lagi, karena Tuhan juga sayang sama saya, saya mau membagikan kasih yang sama ke sodara~~~ Getu~ (jadi jangan ke-ge-er-an juga... =P wkwkwkw...)

Wewwww~ balik lagi dah ke masalah review dan flame...

Saya bingung, nih. Kenapa yang diflame selalu gara-gara betapa nggak masuk akalnya Lu Xun bisa sayang Yangmei ampe mengorbankan segalanya getu. Kenapa nggak ada flame yang bilang dari sisi yang lain? Kenapa nggak ada yang bilang 'Kenapa Yangmei bisa segetu bencinya am Lu Xun dan nggak mau percaya kalo Lu Xun beneran sayang ama dia dan sudah maafin dia?' Menurut saya, ini yang lebih nggak masuk akal. Tapi yang dipermasalahkan kok bukan Yangmei tapi Lu Xun? Sama kayak kita sekarang ini. Kenapa kok mempertanyakan tentang betapa nggak masuk akalnya Tuhan sayang ama kita ampe kayak getu? Kenapa kok pertanyaannya bukan betapa nggak masuk akalnya kita yang masih tetep menolak pemberian Tuhan meski Tuhan udah sayang banget ama kita? Kenapa masih nolak kasih Tuhan?

Itu sodara jawab sendiri.

Saya udah ngasih tau kabar yang penting itu, yaitu bahwa Tuhan sayang ama sodara dan pengen sodara percaya padaNya. Urusan apakah sodara percaya ama Dia ato nggak, saya udah nggak bisa mencampuri lagi. Itu urusan sodara ama Tuhan.

Wokey~ that's all mengenai pesan utama saya di cerita ini. Makasih udah membaca~ Tuhan memberkati~

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Wokey~ pertama-tama, saya berterima kasih buat semua readers yang udah baca cerita ini, Xiahou Fang AKA Silvermoonarisato, Mocca-Marocchi, Black_Wolf AKA I'X'A Wolf, Bos Yul, Putri, Black Rose, Fansy Fan, Tenkuryuu, Rudolf Rayquasa, HuangZhi dan masih banyak lagi yang nggak bisa saya sebut satu persatu. _I__ love __you __all, __guys...!_

Kedua, saya berterima kasih buat pengarang instrumen-instrumen yang menemani saya menulis chap demi chap. Yah saya nggak bisa inget satu-satu... pokoknya saya inget salah satunya adalah Yiruma, Junya Nakano, Yoko Shimamura, Tetsuya Nomura, Yoshino Aoki, Masaharu Iwata, Toriyama Yuuji, Michiru Oshima, dsb~ Lagu2 anda semua keren~ Trus juga, sebenernya saya pake beberapa lagu rohani buat penulisan cerita ini. Misalnya, untuk chapter terakhir ini, apakah sodara menyadari bahwa chap ini terinspirasi dari lagi 'Above All'nya Hillsong (YANG VERSI INGGRIS! BUKAN VERSI INDO!)? Kalimat Yangmei yang terakhir '_Aku seperti mawar, tergeletak di tanah... tapi kau memungut yang jatuh... memikirkanku... di atas segalanya..._' itu terjemahan bebas dari baris terakhir di lirik lagu Above All '_like a rose, trampled on the ground... You took the fall... and thought of me... above all_'. Yups, saya berterima kasih untuk pengarang-pengarang tersebut.

Ketiga, saya berterima kasih juga buat pengarang-pengarang buku rohani yang saya baca, yang menuntun saya untuk menulis cerita ini. Beberapa kata-kata dan kisah di sini saya ambil dari kalimat atau doktrin dari buku2 tersebut. Yang saya inget adalah Max Lucado, Michael Card, Stephen Tong, John Stott, John Piper, Charles S. Swindoll, Millard J. Erickson, dan C.S. Lewis. Kalo anda mau tau judul bukunya, silahkan sodara tanya ke saya langsung dan akan saya kasih judulnya supaya sodara juga bisa baca.

Keempat, saya berterima kasih buat KOEI yang udah membuat game sekeren Dynasty Warriors. Nggak tau, sih... tapi saya seneng banget dan puas KOEI bikin character yang lumayan ideal kayak Lu Xun getu (ditambah lagi sejarahnya Lu Xun keren banget pula, cucok beutzzz)~ Juga untuk yang bikin website Fanfiction ini, terima kasih udah menampung fanfic saya yang sangat nggak banget ini~

Dan di atas segalanya, beneran _above __all_, saya mau berterima kasih buat _special __Someone_ yang udah jadi inspirasi terbesar saya dalam menulis cerita ini. Yups! Siapa lagi kalo bukan Tuhan Yesus? Kalo nggak ada Tuhan Yesus, cerita ini, idenya, pengarangnya, semuanya nggak bakal ada~ _Gloria __in__ Excelsis __Deo_!

_To__ God__ Be__ The__ Glory_!

**ANAGRAM CHAPTER TITLE**

Wokey~ ini yang sampe sekarang masih misteri... beberapa chap dalam Unbroken Thread (misalnya chap 21, 29-35, 75). Saya akan betulkan anagram-anagram tersebut:

Chap 21, **Inskose**** Viedin**: '_Divine_' dan '_Kenosis_'

Chap 29, **Ratsyad**** Nellaf**: '_Fallen__ Daystar_'

Chap 30, **Kaiselk**** Kenokairy**: '_Ekklesia_' dan '_Kyriakon_'

Chap 31, **Aniraspal ****Het**** Itmrep**: '_Lapsarian_' dan '_Permit__ the_'

Chap 32, **Innoitarnac**** Ek**** Thaienaphoe**: '_Incarnation __Ek__ Τheophaneia_'

Chap 33, **Tilaudy**** Utucsm**** Edifi**: '_Duality_' dan '_Scutum__ Fidei_'

Chap 34, **Nolispu**** Ihc**: '_Upsilon_' dan '_Chi_'

Chap 35, **Toles**** Pomsaris**: '_Telos_' dan '_Pirasmos_'

Chap 76, **Eis**** Tous ****Aionas ****Ton ****Aionon**: Ini bahasa asli, tapi pake Yunani

Sebagian besar kata-kata di atas adalah bahasa doktrin yang biasanya bahasa Yunani ato Ibrani. Kalo sodara nggak tau kata-kata di atas dan bener-bener pengen tau artinya, silahkan baca chap selanjutnya yang emang saya khususkan untuk nulis apa-apa yang dibalik cerita ini...

**THEME SONG**

Wokey~ saya pernah ditanyai sama Silvermoonarisato AKA Xiahou Fang tentang apa Theme Song dari Unbroken Thread. Nah, benernya kalo dibilang cerita ini nggak punya theme song, ya nggak juga, sih... Waktu itu saya jawab theme song cerita ini adalah lagu _Qing __Hua __Ci_ karangan Jay Zhou. Hmmm... benernya lagu itu bukan bener2 theme songnya. Kalo sodara pengen tau, theme song untuk Unbroken Thread sebenernya berasal dari... lagu-lagu rohani.

Lagu-lagu tersebut antara lain: '_We__ Are__ the __Reason__'_ dan '_Above __All__'_ (dua lagu ini sangat menggambarkan perasaan Yangmei banget~). Tambahan lagi adalah theme song untuk Huiyue di sini. Setiap kali saya nulis tentang Huiyue, saya bakal selalu pake isntrumen musik lagu anak-anak '_Jesus__ Loves __Me__ This __I__ Know_'.

Oh iya... sekaligus saya mau memberi penjelasan brief tentang Huiyue di sini. Dari tadi kan saya bilang menganaloikan Yangmei sebagai orang berdosa SEMUANYA, dan termasuk saya juga. Nah, trus Huiyue itu siapa? Huiyue itu adalah analogi saya sendiri secara pribadi dan khusus, sementara Yangmei mungkin secara umum karena Yangmei itu analogi dari siapapun. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, saya sarankan sodara baca author note tambahan di chap sesudah ini...

Lagu lain adalah yang saya pake buat Zhao Yun, terutama di mimpi dan battlenya Zhao Yun dimana Zhao Yun jad anak kecil yang tinggal di ruangan yang nggak banget, trus Lu Xun ngetuk pintu kamarnya. Ini terinspirasi dari lagu '_Jesus __is __Knocking __at__ Your __Door_' (Yesus mengetuk hatimu). Nggak tau, ya... saya suka banget Tuhan Yesus digambarkan mengetuk pintu hati kita. Makanya di sini, sebagai analogi, saya bikin ceritanya Lu Xun ngetuk pintunya Zhao Yun dan nunggu dibukakan. Yang Tuhan Yesus lakukan ke sodara juga sama. Dia lagi ketuk pintu hati sodara. Sodara mau membukakan ato nggak?

Wokey~~~

Itu dah yang mau saya sampaikan~

Chap sesudah ini adalah penjelasan KESELURUHAN isi cerita (analogi-analogi dan penggambaran yang ada). Kalo penasaran, sodara boleh liat. Tapi saran saya, SODARA JANGAN COBA-COBA BACA kalo nggak ngerti. Ini bakal bener-bener berat dan mbulet dan bikin sodara tepar...


	78. Author Note

Wokey~ seperti yang saya janjikan sebelumnya, saya akan meng-clear-kan semua-semua yang masih misteri yang belum terjawab sampe sekarang~~~ Author's note ini bisa dibilang SANGAT sulit dimengerti. Kalo merasa nggak sanggup baca, saya sarankan anda jangan baca daripada ntar anda malah tepar sendiri karena bingung...

Saya mulai dair poin pertama, yaitu:

**ANALOGI atau PENGGAMBARAN CHARACTER**

Wewww... benernya saya merasa ini udah lumayan jelas banget~~ apakah perlu di bicarakan lageee? Yahhh... nggak apa deh... kali ini akan saya pertajam dan perjelas lagi analoginya supaya cerita ini jadi clear dan sodara nggak perlu meraba2 lagi~~~

**1. The Beloved**

Saya akan mulai dari character yang POVnya paling guampang dibuat, paling simple, dan paling nggak neko2... Yups, si Yangmei. Seperti yang saya omong di chap sebelumnya, Yangmei itu analogi (ato tepatnya: personifikasi) dari semua orang berdosa. Astaga... saya sampe ngomong lagi, dah~ bener2 ini nggak efisien kalimat... Wokey, tapi lebih lanjut lagi, berhubung Yangmei akhirnya nggak terus-terusan jadi Dark Yangmei dan suatu saat dia berubah, Yangmei nggak serta merta sebagai analogi orang berdosa, tapi orang berdosa yang diselamatkan dan percaya! Analogi ini mengisahkan tentang orang berdosa tuh bener2 bobrok hidupnya meski mungkin nggak membunuh dan sekejam Yangmei getu. Tapi balik lagi bahwa yang namanya darkness ya darkness, nggak bisa berubah jadi light.

Lebih lanjut lagi, adalah Yangmei yang satu lagi, yang dipanggil _Tai__ Yin_. Nah, si Yangmei kan merupakan analogi atawa perandaian dari umat pilihan Tuhan yang udah diselamatkan, ditebus, dan percaya dalam nama Yesus Kristus. Trus, siapakah chara nggak jelas orientasinya yang dipanggil _Tai__ Yin_ ini? Di sini ada 2 intepretasi, terserah mau pilih yang mana: (1) Sementara Yangmei itu lebih merupakan penggambaran dari: umat pilihan Tuhan di Perjanjian Baru; _Tai__ Yin_ itu lebih merupakan penggambaran dari: umat pilihan Tuhan di Perjanjian Lama (Apa itu Perjanjian Lama (Old Testament) dan Perjanjian Baru (New Testament)? Silahkan buka Alkitab~). (2) Sementara Yangmei itu lebih merupakan penggambaran dari: orang-orang percaya yang beriman pada Tuhan Yesus sesudah Tuhan Yesus datang ke dunia; _Tai __Yin_ itu orang-orang percaya yang beriman pada Tuhan Yesus sebelum Tuhan Yesus datang ke dunia. Hmmm... benernya poin pertama dan kedua nggak terlalu beda... ==a

Kalo digabungkan, benernya baik Yangmei maupun _Tai __Yin_ ini sama2 menggambarkan tentang umat pilihan Tuhan yang percaya dan diselamatkan. Di dalam Kitab Wahyu 19:7-9, umat pilihan Tuhan digambarkan sebagai mempelai wanita (sementara Tuhan (tertulis 'Anak Domba') digambarkan sebagai mempelai pria. Ini akan saya jelaskan lebih lanjut sesaat lagi~) Nah, inilah sebabnya dalam cerita ini, saya menggambarkan hubungan Yangmei dan Lu Xun seperti sepasang kekasih getu~

**2. The Hero**

Lebih spesifiknya, bisa dibilang posisinya dalam Stock Character (versi mbah Wiki) adalah sebagai Christ Figure. Apa iti Christ Figure? Menurut mbah Wiki, Christ Figure adalah: _"...a spiritual or prophetic character who parallels Jesus..."_

Nah, anda pasti tahu sekarang membicarakan tentang character siapa. Saya udah ngomong ini dari tadi. Yups, di sini Lu Xun itu Christ Figure sebagai penggambaran dari Tuhan Yesus. Yups, di sini dia kayak Aslan dari Narnia, Frodo dari The Lord of The Rings, Harry Potter, dsb, dst, dll~

Wokey, kalo Yangmei adalah chara yang paling gampang dibuat POVnya, maka Lu Xun, sebaliknya, adalah yang paling susah BANGET~ Kenapa paling susah? Ya anda tahu sendirilah... saya kan manusia, mana bisa nebak pikiran Tuhan? Makanya kalo anda perhatikan, saya NGGAK pernah bikin POVnya Lu Xun untuk sesuatu yang bersifat utama, core, berat, dan nggak saya ngerti sampe sekarang. Misal: Chap 53 SECARA KESELURUHAN (kalo anda ngerti, anda bakal bisa nebak sebenernya chap 53 itu menceritakan tentang apa...), dan chap terakhir plus epilog yang baru aja anda baca. Sumpah untuk chapter2 tersebut (khususnya chapter 53), saya nggak bisa membayangkan bagaimana membuat POVnya. Nah, permasalahannya adalah chap2 yang penting dan berat banget, tapi Lu Xun mampang sendirian~ Contohnya untuk chap 29-35, dan chap 52 awal2. Untuk chapter2 itu, saya BERJUANG MATI2AN untuk bisa nulis POVnya Lu Xun... ARGGGHHHHH!

Nah, sama seperti kalo tadi membahas Yangmei maka _Tai __Yin_ juga dibahas, maka untuk membahas Lu Xun, _Tai__ Yang_ juga harus dibahas biar penjelasannya jadi clear dan nggak rancu~

Sebelum saya jelasin, persiapkan dulu diri anda. Ini susah, mbulet banget, dan sampe sekarang juga masih saya dalami (meski tetep aja meski saya udah pelajari ampe botak, tetep nggak ngerti). Ini doktrin berat.

Gini, di dalam iman kepercayaan saya, Tuhan yang saya imani adalah Allah Tritunggal. Allah Bapa, Allah Putra dan Allah Roh Kudus (INTERMEZZO: Tuh, kan? Sudah saya bilang ini susah dan mbulet...) Tuhan Yesus Kristus adalah Allah Putra, yaitu pribadi kedua Allah Tritunggal. Nah, dari sini baru bisa tahu siapa digambarkan sebagai siapa dan siapa sebagai siapa...

Kalo di sini Lu Xun merupakan Christ Figure sebagai penggambaran dari Tuhan Yesus yang adalah Pribadi Kedua Allah Tritunggal, jadinya di sini _Tai__Yang_ tuh penggambaran siapa? Ada yang udah bisa nebak? Yups! _Tai__Yang_ merupakan penggambaran dari Pribadi Pertama Allah Tringgal, yaitu Allah Bapa. Anda pernah nonton Superman? Di sana kan ada Marlon Brando papanya Superman yang pernah bilang '_I__ send __them__ my __only __son._' Nah, itu seperti Allah Bapa mengutus Putranya, Yesus Kristus, ke dalam dunia. Di cerita ini juga sama~ cuma saya NGGAK mau menggambarkan hubungan Lu Xun ama _Tai__Yang_ seperti anak-ayah. Napa? Karena: (1) Superman udah bikin versi kayak getu~ saya nggak mau niru... (2) saya nggak mau sodara salah presepsi tentang Allah Bapa dan Allah Anak itu maksudnya Allah Bapa bener-bener secara harafiah diartikan punya anak dalam proses pernikahan seperti manusia. NGGAK BLAS. Allah Bapa dan Allah Anak itu kayak gelar getu. Bukan berarti Allah Bapa punya anak yaitu Allah Anak dalam proses pernikahan kayak manusia!

Masih sanggup meneruskan? Silahkan~ kalo anda udah mulai pusing, saya sarankan stop dolo~~~

(INTERMEZZO: Wokey~ Allah Tritunggal punya 3 pribadi. Udah jelas di cerita ini siapa menggambarkan siapa. Yang nggak ada tinggal penggambaran dari Allah Roh Kudus. Nah, saya emang sengaja nggak masukin satu character lagi... Lha wong dua pribadi satu orang yang sama aja saya dan sodara juga udah bingung, apalagi kalo tiga~)

Lanjut~ Nah, sekarang bagaimana cara membayangkan Allah Tritunggal yang tiga tapi satu dan satu tapi tiga? Satu tambah satu tambah satu kan sama dengan tiga? Bukan satu? Yups~ Emang secara matematis getu~ Tapi ini Allah, choy! Bukan manusia! Justru karena Dia Allah, kita yang manusia nggak bisa ngerti tentang Dia! Sumpah saya juga bingung mempelajari Allah Tritunggal. Tapi saya menemukan sebuah buku yang sangat membantu saya mengerti, yaitu buku berjudul '_Hati__ yang __Terbakar_ _(seri __1a __- __Dasar __Iman__ Kita __Bersama)_' yang ditulis oleh Pdt. Stephen Tong. Dalam buku itu, Pdt. Stephen Tong menjelaskan bahwa analogi Allah Tritunggal itu seperti seorang pengkotbah (ato siapapun, bisa jadi pembawa pidato, dsb) yang akan menyampaikan isi kotbahnya. Isi kotbah itu pertama ada di pikiran si pengkotbah, trus dikatakan, dan yang ketiga dicatat oleh pendengar. Nah, tiga2nya sama-sama isi kotbah yang sama, tapi yang satu adalah pikiran, yang satu adalah kata-kata, dan yang satu hasil catatan. Tiga2nya sama2 isi kotbah yang sama! Tapi kan pikiran bukan kata-kata, dan catatan bukan pikiran, dan kata-kata juga bukan catatan~~~ (kalo anda mau tau, chapter 41 dimana si Taigong Wang menjelaskan tentang hubungannya si Lu Xun ama _Tai__ Yang_(yang tentang strategi itu loh~), itu sesudah saya mendalami buku ini MATI-MATIAN!)

Wokey~ saya tau anda masih belum bener-bener clear. Soalnya saya sendiri juga masih belum clear dan masih banyak belajar~ =P

Balik, dah...

Nah, di dalam Kitab Wahyu 19:7-9, di situ Tuhan digambarkan sebagai mempelai pria. Nah, sekali lagi saya tekankan bahwa itulah yang membuat saya bikin di cerita ini, hubungan Lu Xun ama Yangmei sebagai sepasang kekasih~

Wokey~ saya menyadari bahwa dalam analogi ini banyak yang kurang sesuai juga~ Pertama, mestinya nggak ada pemisahan antara umat Tuhan sebelum dan sesudah Tuhan Yesus datang ke dunia. Tapi di cerita ini, penggambarannya saya pisahkan jadi Yangmei dan _Tai__Yin_. Napa? Yah sebenernya untuk alasan supaya nyambung aja~

**3. The Archenemies (PS: Sumpah bagian ini berat. Jangan baca kalo nggak siap)**

Lebih spesifiknya, bisa dibilang posisinya dalam Stock Character (versi mbah Wiki) adalah sebagai Dark Lord. Apa iti Dark Lord? Dark Lord itu ya kebalikannya Christ Figure atuhhh~ Menurut mbah Wiki, Dark Lord: _"__...__usually__ depicted__ as __the __ultimate __personification __of __evil__...__"_

Kalo Christ Figure di The Lord of The Rings adalah Frodo, maka Dark Lordnya adalah musuh besar Frodo, yaitu Sauron (ato Saruman? Saya lupa...). Kalo Christ Figure di Narnia adalah Aslan, maka Dark Lordnya adalah musuh besar Aslan, yaitu White Witch. Nah... di cerita ini, otomatis karena Christ Figurenya itu si Lu Xun, maka Dark Lordnya ya T'an Mo lah... mau siapa lagi?

(INTERMEZZO: Nah ini sebabnya saya bilang ke anda, chara2 di Unbroken Thread nggak ada satupun yang bener-bener jahat. Soalnya cuma T'an Mo yang bener-bener jahat dan antagonis sebagai archenemies)

Kalo anda baca di chap 29, di situ menceritakan bagaimana si T'an Mo kok bisa sampe jadi darkness getu. Yups, dalam kekristenan, Iblis atau setan itu dulunya adalah malaikat bernama Lucifer yang pokoknya sumpah kedudukannya tinggi banget. Cuma di bawah Allah. Tapi suatu kali karena kesombongannya dan pemberontakkanya karena pengen melebihi Allah, jadilah si Lucifer ini dibuang beserta malaikat-malaikat yang pro ama dia. Nggak boleh di surga lagi getu maksudnya~

John Milton dalam literatur kerennya dia yang berjudul '_Paradise __Lost_' menceritakan alasan bahwa Lucifer memberontak adalah karena dia nggak terima kalo harus menyembah juga dan berada di bawah Allah Putra AKA Tuhan Yesus Kristus. Alasannya? Karena Tuhan Yesus itu sih emang 100% Tuhan...! Allah getu! Tapi kan juga 100% manusia? Lha karena 100% manusianya itu makanya Lucifer ngerasa sombong dan memberontak (Yups... tepat sekali~ chapter 54 awal yang flashback itu adalah imajinasi saya tentang si Lucifer yang sombong setengah mati, digambarkan di fanfic ini sebagai T'an Mo). Nah itulah kenapa dalam fanfic ini T'an Mo selalu bilang kalo Lu Xun itu 'makhluk-rendahan-yang-tidak-pantas-ada'...

BTW, karya John Milton ini bisa aja salah... tapi literaturnya ini saya jadikan refrensi agar lebih bisa menjelaskan cerita saya juga~ getu~~~ wkwkwkwk...

Nah, masalahnya ada beberapa hal kontroversial yang belum bisa saya jawab tentang hal ini. Misalnya: Di chap 29, sesudah T'an Mo dikurung, di sana _Tai__Yang_ (itu juga Lu Xun sebenernya), ngerasa sedih banget kenapa T'an Mo sampe memberontak getu. Nah, dia sempat ngomong gini: "_Aku__ benci __padanya. __Dia__ adalah __kegelapan __itu __sendiri_." Kalimat pertama ini sama sekali nggak bermasalah. Ini emang bener. Tapi kalimat kedua inilah yang SANGAT AMAT kontroversial dalam iman: "_Tetapi, __bagaimana__ aku__ bisa __mengirimnya__ ke __Di__ Yu __jika__ di__ sisi __lain__ aku __mengasihinya?_"

Nah sekarang, sebenernya saya sendiri masih belum jelas dan bingung apakah sebenernya Tuhan itu juga mengasihi Lucifer sebelum dia jatuh. Menurut sebuah buku yang sama baca (yang saya lupa judul dan pengarangnya), buku itu menggambarkan bahwa pemberontakan Lucifer adalah seperti pengkhianatan Yudas Iskariot (salah satu murid Tuhan Yesus). Nah, kan sebenernya Tuhan Yesus mengasihi Yudas meski tahu si Yudas bakal mengkhianati Dia? Dari sini saya mengasumsikan bahwa benernya Tuhan mengasihi Lucifer sebelum dia jatuh. Makanya itu, sebagai penggambaran, saya bikin _Tai __Yang_ ngomong kalimat itu. Tapi jujur, ini masih sesuatu yang sangat kabur. Ini saya cuma berasumsi aja...

**4. The Other**

Para Abdi Langit dan _Si__ Xiang_ – Weww... jelas ini merupakan penggambaran malaikat... ==a Ehm, tapi yang agak beda adalah, di fanfic saya, manusia bisa jadi Abdi Langit (Contoh: Taigong Wang, San Zang, Fu Xi, ama Nü Wa) Tapi kalo menurut penggambaran asli, manusia nggak bisa jadi abdi langit. Sebagai tambahan, secara khusus di sini adalah Jian Bing. Di sini Jian Bing yang selalu sukanya ama Yangmei kalo nggak ada Lu Xun, merupakan penggambaran dari malaikat pelindung (Guardian Angel) yang dikirim Tuhan buat melindungi kita...

Yaoguai – Yahhh... anak buahnya iblis... setan getu~ bisa dalam wujud apapun entah yang tampak maupun yang nggak tampak.

Cao Pi – Chara ini lumayan khusus. Inget bahwa Yangmei sempat dalam kebingungan memilih antara Lu Xun ato Cao Pi (dan ternyata bahwa Cao Pi cuma manfaatin dia aja)? Di sini Cao Pi bukan archenemies... Cao Pi ini penggambaran (personifikasi, bukan sekedar analogi) dari dunia dan segala keenakannya. Yangmei kan pada akhirnya lebih memilih Cao Pi. Maksudnya, pada umumnya kejatuhan orang-orang percaya (umat pilihan Tuhan) adalah karena lebih memilih hal-hal duniawi daripada Tuhan. Getu~~~

Huiyue – Jah... ini mestinya nggak perlu dijelaskan (dan emang terlalu nggak penting untuk dijelaskan... ==a). Huiyue ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah penggambaran saya secara pribadi. Apapun yang dialami Huiyue, sebagian besar adalah pengalaman saya pribadi. Misalnya tuh, di chap berapa saya lupa yang ceritanya si Huiyue minta pisau ke Lu Xun. Trus sama Lu Xun dikasih kincir angin, lha si Huiyue malah marah-marah. Sumpah ini saya banget~~~ ini sebagai penggambaran saya, kadang kalo saya minta sesuatu ke Tuhan, Tuhan nggak ngasih dan saya malah marah2... Pokoknya, beneran dah saya Huiyue banget, anak kecil yang manja, pengecut, nggak bisa apa-apa, nakal (dan pastinya autis...)

Nah... sekarang anda udah tau siapa-siapa aja yang merupakan penggambaran siapa dan siapa...

Jadi saya sarankan, kalo anda mau bikin gaiden dari Unbroken Thread maupun Gentle Flame, silahkan aja~ Tapi berhubung anda udah tau analoginya siapa2 aja, saya sarankan anda lebih hati2 memilih character... kalo cuma asal comot character tanpa memperhatikan pencitraan dan penggambaran chara di cerita ini, saya sarankan anda jangan bikin gaiden Unbroken Thread... bikin aja cerita sendiri.

Sebagai tambahan yang sangat penting lagi, segala yang ada di FF ini SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA AMA SEJARAH ASLI. Sebagai author, saya bebas memain-mainkan character Dynasty Warriors untuk menjadi analogi jadi siapa dan siapa, kan? =P

**ANAGRAM CHAPTER TITLE**

Wokey~ Di sini saya akan menjelaskan tentang anagram2 yang ada di beberapa chap. Section ini juga membingungkan. Jadi sekali lagi saya sarankan jangan baca kalo nggak sanggup.

Chap 21, **Inskose ****Viedin**: '_Divine_' dan '_Kenosis_'  
Divine – Astaga... perlukah saya menjelaskan arti Divine ini? Langsung cari aja di kamus...  
Kenosis – Ini adalah salah satu bahasa teologia yang cukup penting, diambil dari Filipi 2:7: "_...melainkan telah **mengosongkan diri**-Nya [Tuhan Yesus Kristus] sendiri, dan mengambil rupa seorang hamba, dan menjadi sama dengan manusia..._" 'Kenosis' adalah bahasa Yunani untuk 'mengosongkan diri'. Maksudnya, Tuhan Yesus tuh, meskipun Allah, udah mengosongkan diri untuk jadi manusia getu~  
Nah, kenapa chap 21 saya kasih judul begini? Karena kalo sodara nyadar, untuk mencari Yangmei, Lu Xun harus bener2 melepas semuanya: (1) Kedudukan dia sebagai Putra Mahkota, dan yang paling penting (2) Lu Xun kan punya kekuatan cahaya yang besar buuuuaaaanget, dan dengan kekuatan cahaya itu si Yangmei yang kegelapan nggak bisa deket ama dia. Nah, itupun juga dilepas. Maksudnya getu dengan 'mengosongkan diri'. Wokey~ saya nyadar ini agak sedikit kurang tepat, soalnya kenosis yang sebenernya itu pas jadi manusianya, bukan udah jadi manusia trus berkenosis...

Chap 29, **Ratsyad**** Nellaf**: '_Fallen__ Daystar_'  
Diambil dari Yesaya 14:12: "_Wah, engkau sudah** jatuh** dari langit, hai **Bintang Timur, putera Fajar**, engkau sudah dipecahkan dan jatuh ke bumi, hai yang mengalahkan bangsa-bangsa!_" Ada yang pake istilah Morning Star, tapi di sini saya pake Daystar. Maksudnya, T'an Mo di cerita ini digambarkan sebagai Lucifer yang memberontak. Di chao 29 kan ceritanya tentang T'an Mo yang mestinya paling hebat gt tapi ternyata dia memberontak karena sombong~

Chap 30, **Kaiselk ****Kenokairy**: '_Ekklesia_' dan '_Kyriakon_'  
Sebenarnya dua kata ini sama artinya, dan dua2nya bahasa Yunani. _Ekklesia_ atau _Kyriakon_ digunakan untuk menyebut Gereja. Tapi Gereja di sini bukan gereja sebagai gedung, tetapi gereja sebagai kumpulan orang yang percaya sama Tuhan Yesus. Ato lebih singkat dan jelas, _ekklesia_ atau _kyriakon_ adalah sebutan untuk umat pilihan Tuhan. Kalo anda pengen tau, _ekklesia_ atau _kyriakon_ inilah yang diibaratkan sebagai mempelai Kristus. Nah, di chap 30 ini kan bercerita semuanya tentang _Tai __Yang_ dan _Tai__ Yin_ (kalo anda baca dengan teliti, sebenernya itu juga adalah Lu Xun dan Yangmei), jadi ya seperti yang saya bilang dari awal, di sini Yangmei dan _Tai__ Yin_ adalah penggambaran (personifikasi) dari _Ekklesia_ atau _Kyriakon_ itu tadi~

Chap 31, **Aniraspal**** Het**** Itmrep**: '_Lapsarian_' dan '_Permit __the_'  
(INTERMEZZO: PERHATIAN! Sesudah ini bakal jauh lebih susah dan mbulet~) Sebenarnya chap ini judulnya 'Permit the Lapsarian'. Pertanyannya sekarang adalah: apa itu Lapsarian? (Nah, sampai di sini sodara bakal tahu bahwa saya adalah penganut Kristen Protestan dengan menggunakan teologi Calvinisme. Apa itu? Silahkan tanya ke saya kalo mau tau). Lapsarian berasal dari bahasa Yunani 'Lapsus' yang berarti jatuh. Maksudnya adalah kejatuhan semua manusia (dan maksud saya: SEMUA nggak pake kecuali). Nah, dalam teologi yang saya dalami (secara awam, sih...), bahwa Tuhan mengizinkan emang semua manusia jatuh. Nah, di chap 31 ini, liat aja tuh pas bagian akhir2 dan mestinya dari awal juga, _Tai__Yang_ (yang juga sekaligus Lu Xun) membiarkan aja orang2 itu jatoh~~~ perhatikan kalimat _"__Ya,__ aku __memang__ sudah__ tahu __ini __akan__ terjadi.__" _di bagian awal2 chap_._ Yups... sebenernya bukan cuma tahu, tapi juga diizinkan terjadi...

Chap 32, **Innoitarnac ****Ek**** Thaienaphoe**: '_Incarnation__ Ek__ Τheophaneia_'  
Untuk dua kalimat ini, ini bakal terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan dan ini SANGAT berat banget. Kalo sodara penasaran, sodara bisa langsung tanya ke saya.

Chap 33, **Tilaudy**** Utucsm**** Edifi**: '_Duality_' dan '_Scutum __Fidei_'  
Saya akan jelaskan dari '_Scutum__ Fidei_' dulu. '_Scutum__ Fidei_' adalah bahasa Yunani dari 'Shield of Trinity'. Apa maksudnya? Itu adalah salah satu metode untuk menjelaskan mengenai Allah Tritunggal. Silahkan cari di mbah wiki kalo penasaran gimana gambarnya '_Scutum __Fidei_'.  
Sementara 'duality', apa maksud duality di sini? Nah, kita balik lagi ke problem bahwa sebenernya yang bener itu kan Trinity. Tapi ya itulah saya gagal kalo membuat trinity dalam cerita ini, jadi saya cuma bikin duality aja (yups, Lu Xun n _Tai __Yang_). Yah apa boleh buat karena keterbatasan otak... ==a harap maklum... Trus, kalo sodara perhatikan baik2, di sinilah baru si Lu Xun pertama kali ketemu _Tai__Yang_. Ini menunjukkan kalo dua2nya tuh dua tapi satu dan juga satu tapi dua~ Agak susah dipahami emang...

Chap 34, **Nolispu ****Ihc**: '_Upsilon_' dan '_Chi_'  
Kalo sodara tau, awalnya Kekristenan bukan pake simbol salib tapi ikan. Di ikan tersebut ada 5 huruf dalam bahasa Yunani. Saya ambil huruf kedua (Chi atau X) yang merupakan singkatan dari '_Christos_' dan huruf keempat (Upsilon atau Y) yang merupakan singkatan dari '_Yios_'. Kalo kata pertama '_Christos_' yang berarti '_Christ_' ato '_Kristus_', anda udah taulah maksudnya apa~ Maksud saya '_Christos_' ini adalah bahwa di sini saya kan melakukan penggambaran Lu Xun yang Christ-figure sebagai Yesus Kristus...  
Kalo '_Yios_', nah ini yang agak susah... '_Yios_' artinya '_Son_' dalam bahasa Inggris. Maksudnya apa? Nah, kalo sodara baca di chap sebelumnya, apakah sodara nyadar pas Lu Xun dipeluk ama _Tai__Yang_, dia bilang pelukan itu rasanya seperti kayak Sun Ce (pas sebelum mati) ama Cao Cao pas meluk dia, tapi lebih hangat, lebih kuat, dan lebih lembut? Kalo anda baca lagi, pas dipeluk baik oleh Sun Ce maupun Cao, Lu Xun ngerasa itu seperti pelukan seorang ayah. Nah, pas Lu Xun dipeluk ama _Tai__ Yang_, dia merasakan hal yang sama bahkan lebih kuat! Nah, ini merupakan usaha saya menggambarkan hubungan Tuhan Yesus Kristus dan Allah Bapa. Emang hubungannya dekat seperti anak dan ayahnya getu~ Jujur saya nggak ngerti, tapi saya tebak-tebak aja~ Nah, itu juga alasan kenapa saya bikin kalo si Lu Xun ketemu _Tai__Yang_, sifatnya agak berubah kayak anak-anak getu...

Chap 35, **Toles****Pomsaris**: '_Telos_' dan '_Pirasmos_'  
'_Pirasmos_' dari bahasa Yunani yang artinya dalam bahasa inggris sebagai 'Temptation'. Jujur kata-kata ini muncul begitu aja pas saya mengedit chap ini. Entah kenapa, pas saya baca Lu Xun yang susah harus berdiri di tempat kayak getu, trus diganggu Yaoguai supaya jatuh atau duduk ato lari, tapi pada akhirnya tetep nggak mempan (seperti kata Mocca-Marocchi dalam reviewnya: "_Lu__Xun__ memang __tahan __banting!_" XDDDD), saya jadi teringat satu hal... Di Alkitab, tepatnya Matius 4:1-10, di situ Tuhan Yesus dibawa ke gurun untuk dicobai ('_tempted_') dan diganggu Iblis pula~ Dan tetep tahan banting pula~ Waduh, nggak tau, ya... saya kok ngerasa ini lumayan mirip gemana getu... Wewww... Makanya saya pake kata '_pirasmos_' atau '_temptation_'  
Trus, '_Telos_' dari bahasa Yunani yang artinya dalam bahasa inggris sebagai 'End'. Maksudnya sudah berakhir getu~ Selain bahwa 'pirasmos'nya udah berakhir, rangkaian flashback-flashback udah berakhir juga~

Chap 76, **Eis**** Tous ****Aionas ****Ton ****Aionon**: Ini bahasa asli, tapi pake Yunani  
'_Eis __Tous __Aionas __Ton __Aionon_' adalah frase yang sering banget muncul di kitab Wahyu (yang notabene Kitab terakhir dalam Alkitab). Frase ini berarti '_forever __and__ ever__ more_' atau 'untuk selama-lamanya'. Nggak ada alasan khusus saya pake judul chap ini selain bahwa di sini T'an Mo udah kekurung di _Di __Yu_ selama-lamanya. Ini merupakan penggambaran di Kitab Wahyu bahwa Iblis akan dihukum dalam neraka selama-lamanya~

Wokey~ sekian dolo~~~ BTW, penjelasan saya ini masih nggak clear bener, kan? Kalo sodara mau lebih jelas, silahkan tanya saya via PM baik di FFn ato FB (SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA PERTANYAAN VIA REVIEW!).

**WHAT'S NEXT?**

HAH? HAH? HAH? Masih ada lanjutannya?

Yups... benernya ini kan trilogi, jadi ada lanjutannya yaitu **Coloured**** Glaze**. Nah, mestinya Coloured Glaze itu sama kayak rencana awal mula saya, yaitu dibikin sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan segala analogi yang mbulet ini. Tapi karena di Unbroken Thread ceritanya udah kadung kaya gini, kayaknya Coloured Glaze bakal sedikit terpengaruh, deh... jadi maaf kalo masih ada hal-hal yang bersifat analogi dari iman kepercayaan saya ini.

Tapi kayaknya, sesudah tahu inti dari Unbroken Thread, dan sesudah membaca tulisan saya, sodara nggak bakal mau lagi baca Coloured Glaze...

Bagi yang mau tau, saya akan memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang Coloured Glaze. Coloured Glaze mengisahkan tentang persahabatan Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei (dan udah sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya ama Yaoguai, lah... ama T'an Mo, lah... pokoknya yang fantasy2 getu nggak ada). Jadi bakal SANGAT AMAT BERBEDA dengan Unbroken Thread. Romance dengan Yangmei masih ada, tapi dikurangi.

Nah, Lu Xun kan benernya punya dua tujuan hidup yaitu: (1) nyelamatin si Yangmei dan mengalahkan T'an Mo, dan (2) membawa kedamaian. Goal yang pertama kan udah tercapai di part 1 dan 2 Gentle Flame dan Unbroken Thread. Nah, untuk pencapaian goal ketiga akan tercapai di part 3 Coloured Glaze... Jadi, Coloured Glaze nggak concong ke fantasy lagi, tapi ke arah politik2 getu~~~

**LAST WORDS**

Yang pasti, saya mau mengatakan sesuatu. Saya nggak peduli kalo sodara ngamuk dan langsung nge-report ato nge-flam cerita saya. Yahhh... suruh siapa sodara baca cerita ini? =P Bahkan kalo cerita saya di-delete ato saya di-ban pun, saya nggak masalah... =P toh saya bisa tetep nulis (kalo emang masih tetep niat mau nulis) dan ngepublish dengan account lain, ato di blog, ato di website fanfic lain... =P

Saya nggak pernah memaksa sodara untuk baca cerita ini, juga nggak memaksa sodara juga meyakini iman saya. Terserah sodara mau gimana. Jadi saya harap, sodara juga nggak melarang saya dan memaksa saya untuk nggak nulis cerita seperti ini.

Saya juga sangat berharap sesudah membaca cerita saya ini, hidup sodara berubah. Sodara udah tau kebenaran, dan sekarang apa sodara mau percaya dan berubah? Saya harap sodara terberkati melalui cerita saya~

Wokey~ Sekian dulu! Bye2~!

_Jesus__ loves__ you__ all_!


End file.
